Xuân phong thổi lại sinh & Trọng sinh Ngao Thốn Tâm
by Swim1080
Summary: Xuân phong thổi lại sinh & Trọng sinh Ngao Thốn Tâm
1. Xuân phong thổi lại sinh - 1-6

**[Tiễn Tâm ] Gió xuân thổi tới lại sinh sôi**

 **Tác giả: Quỹ Họa Nương**

Tây Hải vực sâu chết đi Ngao Thốn Tâm đêm tân hôn trọng sinh

Lại một cái ngàn năm mở màn

Không bởi tình yêu mà hèn mọn, coi trọng trách nhiệm mà trưởng thành

Yêu mà không quá khổ, lần này đổi nàng thả lẫn nhau tự do

Nhưng mà, nàng rõ ràng đã muốn quyết định

Nỗ lực tu luyện, hưng chu phạt trụ, kiếm chút công đức, ban ơn cho Tây Hải, mưu cái thần vị, thoát khỏi nhân duyên

Cái kia oan gia lại cố tình lại vội vàng đi lên, hắn như thế nào biến thành cái dạng này... (￣△￣;)

Dương Tiễn, không phải là đều nói cho ngươi Khương Tử Nha cái kia lão lưu manh lời nói không nghe được sao? !

Đôi vợ chồng này a, ý nghĩ luôn là khác lạ, một cái đọc sớm một chút ly hôn hai bên tốt, một cái lại ngẫm quan tâm thê tử hảo hảo quá

Một người muốn đi, một người muốn giữ lại, ở giữa, tuy có hiểu lầm, cũng có khó khăn trắc trở,

Khả đoạn này ngàn năm tình duyên, rốt cuộc như cỏ thảo nguyên tươi tốt, lửa đồng thiêu cháy cỏ không hết, gió xuân thổi tới lại sinh sôi ~

PS: tên văn liền gọi tiển tâm, nhân vật chính chính là tiển tâm, cho nên, Thốn Tâm hắc, Dương Tiễn hắc liền xin chớ vào, càng đừng lưu bất luận cái gì ky để lời nhắn, tác giả nhìn thấy hội hết thảy xóa bỏ, về phần, mua chương mới nhất lại không nhìn thấy chính văn, đó không phải là tác giả thả phòng trộm chương, mà là ngươi hơn phân nửa chương tiết không phải là tại Tấn Giang nhìn được.

Nội dung tag: tình yêu và hôn nhân nữ phụ linh dị thần quái kịch lịch sử

Keyword tìm kiếm: nhân vật chính: Ngao Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn ┃ phối hợp diễn: phong thần chúng, Bảo Liên chúng ┃ cái khác:

 **Chương 1 Ngàn năm tình si một giấc mộng**

Ngao Thốn Tâm cuộn tại thật sâu trong đầm nước, co lại thành nho nhỏ một đoàn, trốn tại tảng đá lớn khe hở, cả người vẫn còn trạng thái đờ đẫn.

Trên mặt hồ không ra mấy cái canh giờ liền có một cái màu vàng nhạt thân ảnh lướt qua. Dương Thiền nhẹ nhàng mũi chân có khi còn điểm tại trơn nhẵn như gương trên mặt hồ, nổi lên tầng tầng gợn sóng, nhưng là vẫn không có phát hiện nàng đau khổ tìm kiếm Nhị tẩu thân ảnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở ra một hơi thật sâu, toát ra liên tiếp bong bóng, dưới ánh mặt trời chiết xạ ra hào quang bảy màu, bốc lên đến mặt hồ, nhanh chóng vỡ tan, như cùng nàng kiếp trước, tựa mộng như ảo, tựa giả tựa thật.

Tam thánh mẫu a, không phải là Thốn Tâm thành tâm ép buộc ngươi, mà là đây hết thảy, thật sự là...

Hôm trước nàng còn ở tại Tây Hải nơi sâu rãnh biển, uống xong một cân rượu, phun ra lưỡng vạc huyết, như phát cuồng được cười to, thì thào tái diễn: "Ta đời này lớn nhất tâm nguyện, chính là phủ thêm cái kia đạo mỹ lệ ánh trăng. Phủ thêm mỹ lệ ánh trăng, phủ thêm mỹ lệ ánh trăng! Dương Tiễn, ngươi, tốt! Tốt! Tốt!"

Ngươi nếu đã không yêu ta, tại sao lại muốn tới đáng thương ta, ta trời cao thay ngươi gánh tội thay, không phải là mang ân cầu báo, càng không phải là đang cầu xin ngươi bố thí, nếu như một ngàn năm trước, ngươi rõ ràng nói rõ ràng, ta thậm chí đều sẽ không gả cho ngươi, ta cũng có ta kiêu ngạo, ta đối với ta thích nhân bỏ ra không phải là yêu cầu hắn lấy hôn nhân để báo đáp lại !

Sau đó hai mắt lật một cái, đã hôn mê. Trong nháy mắt, đã đến hãi bạch linh đường, cha mẹ huynh đệ đốt giấy để tang. Quy thừa tướng gào khóc tuyên bố: "Chúng ta Tây Hải tiểu công chúa, năm gần hai ngàn bảy trăm tuổi, nàng là tan nát cõi lòng mà chết a!"

Nàng đứng tại chính mình thi thể trước, nhìn xem bỗng nhiên trông có vẻ già thái cha mẹ cùng một đám lòng đầy căm phẫn huynh đệ, khóc đến hai mắt đẫm lệ, tê tâm liệt phế.

Vốn cho rằng cả đời này giống như cái này đi qua, lâm vào không ngừng không nghỉ an nghỉ, ôm ấp áy náy cùng thống khổ chết đi, mang đi thân nhân vỡ vụn trái tim.

Nhưng mà, hôm qua, nàng lại tỉnh lại.

Gọi lên nàng tân sinh chính là... Ngao Thiên Khuyển (⊙﹏⊙)

Ngao Thiên Khuyển một tiếng rống, đem nàng sinh sôi làm tỉnh lại, lập tức mới ngã xuống đất. Thốn Tâm cả người đau lưng, khó khăn bẻ bẻ cổ, mới phát hiện chính mình thế nhưng người mặc mũ phượng khăn quàng vai!

Lại loáng thoáng kết hợp Ngao Thiên Khuyển lời nói.

"Ta chủ nhân đều... Không ngủ, ngươi còn giày vò như vậy hắn..."

Vừa quay đầu, rót Giang Khẩu quen thuộc bãi thiết, hơn một ngàn năm phòng không gối chiếc, khiến nàng đối với cái này chỗ ký ức khắc sâu tại trong đầu. Tại sao có thể như vậy, tại sao có thể như vậy!

Thốn Tâm ghé vào dưới đất, kinh hoàng đánh giá bốn phía, cả kinh hai viên long nhãn con ngươi đều muốn rớt xuống dưới đất.

Không bao lâu, bên ngoài liền không có tiếng vang. Môn đột nhiên két một tiếng mở .

Ngao Thốn Tâm hoảng sợ nhìn đến chải lấy thiếu nữ búi tóc, còn mang theo thiếu nữ sáng rỡ tam thánh mẫu đẩy cửa vào.

Vừa nhìn thấy nàng ngồi liệt tại trên đất bất nhã tư thái, Dương Thiền thở dài một tiếng, đem nàng nhấc lên.

Một bên thay nàng cắt tỉa tóc, một bên an ủi nói, nàng nhị ca chỉ là ra ngoài tuổi thơ sùng bái, Dương Tiễn yêu còn là nàng, hôm qua vừa mới thành thân, về sau phải thật tốt sinh hoạt các loại.

Dương Thiền mềm mại ngữ điệu, nghe vào Thốn Tâm trong lòng, không khác lôi đình nổ vang. Nàng si ngốc tựa vào trên giường, một câu nói cũng nói không nên lời.

Quan tâm cô em chồng thấy tình thế không tốt, liên tục đẩy nàng hàm hàm Nhị tẩu. Từng tiếng dồn dập tẩu tử, giống như thúc mệnh cổ, thời khắc nhắc nhở lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, nàng quay về hơn một ngàn năm trước, hơn một ngàn năm trước! Cùng Dương Tiễn tra tấn một ngàn năm từ đây liền mở màn !

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghĩ đến đây, rốt cục bó tay toàn tập, ưu thương mà nhìn xem bên cạnh nóng nảy mỹ nhân cô em chồng, lay động thân biến thành hình rồng, phịch một tiếng đem rót Giang Khẩu dương phủ phòng ở chui một cái động lớn, sau đó ngã vào gần nhất đầm nước tử lý.

Nếu có người đến gần điều này bay trên trời được ngã trái ngã phải phấn long miệng, sẽ nghe được giống như niệm kinh từ ngữ: "Ta muốn lẳng lặng, ta nhất định phải lẳng lặng, ta muốn lẳng lặng, ta nhất định phải lẳng lặng..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hoa hai canh giờ tiếp thu hiện thực, lại tốn hai canh giờ hồi ức đi qua, lúc này, là bọn họ vừa mới thành thân thời điểm, Dương Tiễn tiếp thu Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn pháp chỉ, tề bôn Khương Tử Nha dưới trướng cộng đồng phụ trợ Tây Chu, thảo phạt thương trụ. Lưu lại nàng cùng Dương Thiền hai người, ở tại rót Giang Khẩu, khi đó trong lòng nàng đối Dương Tiễn chần chừ bất mãn, tại cái này lâu dài phòng không gối chiếc cô tịch trung lên men đến điểm cao nhất, nhất đẳng cây kia □□ về nhà, nàng liền lập tức tạc .

Nhưng còn bây giờ thì sao, lại nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Vĩnh cấm Tây Hải cơ khổ, đã muốn san bằng nàng góc cạnh. Huống hồ, đối với một cái nguyện làm Hằng Nga phản hạ thiên đi, dựng cờ vì yêu nam nhân, nàng sớm đã không cầu gì khác. Thốn Tâm trong lòng cái thứ nhất cấp thiết nhất nguyện vọng, chính là hồi Tây Hải, trở về nàng cha mẹ người nhà bên cạnh, nhưng là Dương Tiễn nay còn là Thiên Đình phản tặc, phản tặc thê tử tùy tiện chạy về nhà mẹ đẻ, nhà mẹ đẻ lại thế nào dám nhận nàng?

Như vậy, lưu tại nơi này? Ngao Thốn Tâm oán hận nghĩ đến, không ngại rút ra tâm đi, lạnh lẽo cứng rắn như đao, lại tra tấn hắn một ngàn năm, làm cho những cái kia mắt chó đui mù nhân nhìn xem, cái gì mới gọi tam giới đệ nhất đàn bà đanh đá! Vừa nghĩ tới chính mình vì dương gia giặt quần áo nấu cơm, lo liệu việc nhà nhiều năm, cuối cùng đổi được Tây Hải ghen phụ danh xưng cùng một câu ánh trăng tuyên ngôn, Thốn Tâm liền hận không thể đem cái kia phụ lòng hán thịt từng ngụm cắn xuống đến, xem hắn tâm là cái gì làm !

Chợt lách người chui ra khe đá, lại muốn đi phá hủy rót Giang Khẩu thì, trong lòng lại vang lên một cái khác nho nhỏ thanh âm, đó là còn sót lại lý trí, yếu ớt lại lại kiên định, một mực dính chặt chân của nàng bước.

"Không hoàn toàn là lỗi của hắn, ngươi... Cũng có trách nhiệm ."

Tùy hứng chính mình ở trong lòng rống to: "Ta có lỗi gì, ta vì hắn có nhà nhưng không thể trở về, có người thân không dám nhận, trông coi một toà phòng trống đợi hắn một ngàn năm!"

Lý trí lại bắt đầu an ủi: "Đó là ngươi chính mình lựa chọn, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn vì chính mình bỏ ra yêu hối hận không? Huống hồ, ngươi tại sao lại phòng không gối chiếc một ngàn năm, ngươi nên rất rõ ràng."

"Ta là kiêu căng tùy hứng, nghi thần nghi quỷ một ít, khả đó cũng là hắn Dương Tiễn ăn trong chén nhìn trong nồi, chần chừ nguyên nhân!"

"Ngươi không phải là đã sớm biết, hắn thích Hằng Nga sao? Ngươi biết rõ trong lòng hắn có nhân, lại còn muốn gả cho hắn, tự nhiên muốn chính mình nuốt quả đắng.

Nhưng là Dương Thiền, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, Mai Sơn huynh đệ bọn người, còn có hồ muội nữ nhi, bọn họ nhưng không có nửa phần có lỗi với ngươi, ngươi còn không phải là..."

Tùy hứng bị dẫm ở chân đau, đánh gãy trách mắng: "Đó cũng là Dương Tiễn sai, nếu như hắn có thể đem hắn đối bọn hắn yêu phân cho ta một điểm, ta liền sẽ không như vậy ."

Lý trí thở dài một hơi: "Bị thương tổn không thể trở thành ngươi thương hại người bên ngoài lý do. Hắn, không cần ngươi, cũng có chính ngươi nguyên nhân. Hắn là người tốt, là cái đại anh hùng, ngươi hiểu, bằng không ngươi như thế nào lại vì hắn trời cao gánh tội thay? Hắn mọi thứ đều tốt, chỉ là, không thích hợp làm Ngao Thốn Tâm trượng phu mà thôi."

Một thanh âm khác rốt cục mai danh ẩn tích. Thốn Tâm đứng tại trong nước, lệ rơi đầy mặt, đúng a, hắn là người tốt, là cái đại anh hùng, là cái hảo đồ đệ, chủ nhân tốt, hảo huynh đệ, tốt anh trai, hảo cữu cữu, duy chỉ không phải là Ngao Thốn Tâm hảo trượng phu.

Chỉ là đáng tiếc nàng, nhịn hơn một ngàn năm, mới nhìn rõ sự thật, vì một cái trong lòng không gì khác nam nhân, bạch bạch hao hết cả đời này.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng ngũ vị thành tạp, tưởng oán, lại không người khả oán; tưởng hận, lại không người đáng hận; tưởng yêu, nàng hẳn nên không còn có yêu khí lực . Hung hăng vung đuôi rồng, đem đáy đầm tảng đá nghiền thất linh bát lạc, ngàn năm tình khổ, nói đến cùng đều là tự gây nghiệt, tự gây nghiệt a!

Nhưng hôm nay, nàng rốt cục tỉnh ngộ, lại nên đi nơi nào đâu?

Thốn Tâm đang nghĩ ngợi, suy nghĩ phân loạn, tâm như một đoàn nha, đột nhiên, cái đuôi truyền đến một trận nhói nhói. Nàng bị đau, nhìn lại, thế nhưng là một cái run lẩy bẩy con cua, đang dùng cái kìm kẹp lấy nàng cái đuôi.

Thốn Tâm giận dữ, long là trong nước vương giả, một cái nho nhỏ con cua, cũng dám đến mạo phạm nàng thần uy! Nàng quẫy đuôi một cái, liền phải đem loại này to gan con cua bỏ qua.

Khả cái này con cua lại không nhúc nhích tí nào, tám đầu chân đều tại đất cát lý quật ra rãnh sâu hoắm, lại như cũ liều lĩnh ngăn trở đuôi rồng đường đi.

Nó đột nhiên lên tiếng, thanh âm run run như run rẩy một dạng: "Long, Long Thần nương nương, tiểu không phải là cố ý mạo phạm, bên kia, bên kia là của ta mẫu thân."

Thốn Tâm lấy làm kinh hãi, quay đầu nhìn lại, tại nàng đánh nát nham thạch đống một bên, có mặt khác một đống nham thạch, trong khe đá, một cái lão con cua đang tại ở bên trong, ngủ say.

"Ngươi..."

Cái này rõ rệt mở linh trí con cua miệng phun máu tươi, giãy dụa đến: "Tiểu nguyện ý lấy chết tạ tội, cầu ngài buông tha ta , ta , mẫu thân..."

Thốn Tâm vừa sợ vừa hối hận, liên tục phương pháp nhập lực, lại sớm đã hết cách xoay chuyển . Long là trong nước vương giả, mở linh trí không có mấy năm đạo hạnh tiểu cua, cũng dám đến cản nàng cái đuôi, kết cục đã sớm chú định , không phải sao? Nó, hẳn nên vô cùng rõ ràng đi.

Lão con cua an tâm ở tại đứa nhỏ dùng sinh mệnh đúc thành trong nhà, an ổn vượt qua lúc tuổi già.

Thốn Tâm lại ngơ ngác đứng tại tiểu cua bên cạnh thi thể, phảng phất hóa thành cùng đáy hồ nối thành một thể đá ngầm. Mạch suy nghĩ bị đánh gãy, đã muốn không quan trọng, ngày sau đi con đường nào, cũng đã không quan trọng. Đến hôm nay, nàng làm sao còn có thể chỉ muốn chỉ muốn chính mình đâu?

Thốn Tâm cắn chặt răng, lòng như đao cắt, bao nhiêu chuyện xưa, muôn vàn áy náy, cùng nhau xông lên đầu.

"Quạ đen trả lại, cừu non quỳ sữa, một cái tiểu cua còn biết báo đáp mẫu thân ân huệ, khả ngươi đâu, may mắn sống lại một thế, nhặt về một cái mạng, lại như cũ chỉ muốn chính mình điểm này tử tình tình ái ái, đem sinh ngươi nuôi ngươi Tây Hải, hoàn toàn không hề để tâm."

"Tự ngươi sinh ra, liền bắt đầu ép buộc người nhà. Còn nhỏ kiêu căng tùy hứng, muốn cả nhà xoay quanh ngươi. Trưởng thành sau, lại vì một người nam nhân, đưa gia tộc thân nhân vu không để ý. Một ngàn năm đến, thế nhưng là một lần gia đều không trở lại. Một chốc bị đừng, lại là khóc sướt mướt hồi Tây Hải. Nghiêm phụ Từ mẫu, đều là rơi lệ thành sông, mẫu hậu ôm ngươi một tiếng một tiếng Tam nhi gọi, khóc đến ánh mắt đều tại thấm huyết. Các huynh đệ đều là thật cẩn thận, lớn tuổi ca ca không dám làm mặt của ngươi cùng tẩu tử thân cận, sợ ngươi nhìn thương tâm, tuổi nhỏ tam đệ liên chịu mấy trận đánh, cũng là bởi vì không cẩn thận nhắc tới Tôn Ngộ Không, sợ ngươi nghĩ đến sư huynh của hắn."

"Khả ngươi, bình yên hưởng thụ trong nhà hết thảy. Đầu nóng lên, liền lại đi trời cao gánh tội thay. Đây không phải là cái gì sai lầm, ngươi luôn mồm vì yêu hi sinh, lại chưa từng nghĩ đến, tam giới lưu truyền ngươi ngàn năm ghen phụ, trả thù trượng phu thời điểm, tổn hại không chỉ có là chính ngươi danh dự, càng là toàn bộ Tây Hải nữ nhi danh dự."

"Nghe được tiểu chất nữ hôn sự bị chối, người khác cho ra cự hôn lý do. Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi không có một chút xíu áy náy sao? Bọn họ nói, đây là giáo dưỡng ra tam giới đệ nhất ghen phụ địa phương, chúng ta khả không nguyện làm cái thứ hai dương gia."

"Gánh vác, sỉ nhục, thao không hết tâm, đây chính là ngươi cho Tây Hải mang đến ." Nàng cứng ngắc lấy tâm địa, nắp hòm kết luận.

Thốn Tâm che mặt khóc ròng ròng: "tỉnh lại đi, cầu ngươi tỉnh lại đi, từ bỏ vô vọng yêu thương, không cần ích kỷ như vậy , Sau đó một cái này ngàn năm, không phải là cầm lấy đi trả thù Dương Tiễn, càng không lên vọng tưởng cùng hắn nối lại tiền duyên, mà là hẳn nên hiến cho chính là ngươi cha mẹ. Lần thứ nhất hi sinh gia tộc theo đuổi tình yêu, nhưng là nói là tuổi nhỏ vô tri, nếu như một lần nữa, đó chính là lang tâm cẩu phế, không bằng heo chó !"

Chân ái cầu không được, đời này không có gì đáng tiếc. Duy đem tấc cỏ tâm, báo đáp dưỡng dục tình.

Dương Tiễn không thích hợp làm Ngao Thốn Tâm hảo trượng phu, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng làm không được Dương Tiễn hảo thê tử. Đã như vậy, liền làm cho hắn đi làm hắn tốt anh trai, hảo cữu cữu, mà nàng muốn làm Tây Hải con gái tốt.

 **Chương 2 Trở lại cô tình nghĩa nồng**

Dương Thiền cảm thấy nàng tẩu tử giống biến thành người khác đồng dạng.

Làm tìm nàng một Thiên Nhất dạ cũng không thấy bóng dáng, ôm đầu gối bất lực ngồi xổm tại dương trước cửa phủ, mỏi mệt không chịu nổi vừa đói vừa khát thì, Dương Thiền trong lòng kỳ thật là có chút oán , nhị ca mới vừa vặn xuất phát, nàng liền không rên một tiếng chạy ra ngoài. Bên ngoài nguy hiểm như vậy, nàng cũng đích thực là quá tùy hứng ...

Chính nghĩ như vậy, lại dự tính chống lên tê dại thân mình đi tìm nàng thì, lại phát hiện, chính mình cái kia tùy hứng tẩu tử, lại ngoan ngoãn đã trở lại.

Nàng đứng tại trước bậc thang, còn mặc hôm qua đỏ thẫm hỉ phục, toàn thân trên dưới đều ẩm ướt cộc cộc , tóc đen nhánh dán tại được không trong suốt trên mặt, nhìn qua là như vậy yếu đuối đáng thương. Nhưng là cặp mắt kia, lại so trên trời chấm nhỏ còn muốn sáng tỏ, lóe ra ... Là cuồng nhiệt quang mang?

Dương Thiền vừa vui vừa tức, xông lên phía trước liền giữ chặt tay của nàng, liên tiếp đạn pháo thức mà hỏi thăm, mới mở miệng lại ẩn ẩn mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở: "Tẩu tử!

Ngươi đi đâu vậy a, nhưng lo lắng chết ta , ta tìm một Thiên Nhất dạ, còn tưởng rằng ngươi bị bắt đi ..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, liền đem nàng trở tay nắm ở, Dương Thiền so Thốn Tâm thấp hơn, như vậy bao quát, có thể ôm vào ngực. Dương Thiền ngạc nhiên rúc vào Thốn Tâm trước ngực, cả kinh đem lời còn lại đều nuốt trở vào, chỉ nghe nàng cái kia công chúa tỳ khí Nhị tẩu giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ nói: "Hảo muội muội, khiến người bận lòng , sau này sẽ không đi , ta hội làm tỷ tỷ tốt ."

Tỷ tỷ tốt, không phải nên là hảo tẩu tử sao? Không đúng, xưng hô không quan trọng, mấu chốt là, kiều sinh quán dưỡng Tây Hải tam công chúa, muốn làm thế nào một cái hảo tẩu tử? Dương Thiền trong lòng nghi ngờ tràn đầy.

Mà cái này nghi hoặc tại ngày thứ hai dậy, biến thành kinh hãi.

Một Thiên Nhất dạ ngựa không dừng vó bôn ba, không có hạt cơm nào vào bụng, Dương Thiền tỉnh lại thì, đã mặt trời lên cao, trong đình viện hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ có khi thỉnh thoảng vang lên vài tiếng chim hót. Dương Thiền ám đạo không tốt, một cái xoay người, khoác áo lên, quả nhiên Nhị tẩu lại không thấy !

Chỉ trên bàn, lưu lại... Điểm tâm? !

Luôn luôn huệ chất lan tâm, khéo hiểu lòng người Tam cô nương không dám tin xoa nhẹ nhiều lần ánh mắt, mới đần độn mà nhấc bước chân đi hướng một bàn kia phong phú sớm một chút, toàn bộ đều là nàng thích ăn . Nóng hôi hổi cháo gạo, trắng trắng mập mập mễ bánh ngọt, còn có đồ chay nhi bánh bao, rau trộn sợi củ cải. Nàng cần cù Nhị tẩu còn cần pháp thuật bảo trì thức ăn nhiệt độ, cũng lưu lại một trương tờ giấy nhỏ.

Dương Thiền vội vàng nắm lên tờ giấy đọc đến, trên đó viết: "Tam muội muội, thật sự là xin lỗi, hôm qua vất vả ngươi , bữa sáng đã làm tốt, gian phòng đình viện toàn bộ quét sạch sẽ, quần áo đều đã rửa sạch , ngươi cẩn thận nghỉ ngơi, giữa trưa trở lại cho ngươi nấu cơm. Thốn Tâm chữ "

Dương Thiền che ngực, nhìn xem bị quản lý ngay ngắn rõ ràng dương phủ, hơn nửa ngày mới hồi phục tinh thần lại: "Nàng nói, nàng giữa trưa vẫn phòng về đến cho ta nấu cơm... Không đúng, Nhị tẩu ngươi đi đâu vậy a?"

Thốn Tâm đi đâu đâu?

Nàng lại đi tới ngày hôm qua cái yên lặng cạnh đầm nước, luyện kiếm. Không sai, chính là luyện kiếm. Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, đời trước thêm đời này sống hơn một ngàn bảy trăm tuổi, có học qua thất bộ kiếm pháp, có mấy bộ còn sử không được đầy đủ!

cái này thật ra thì rất bình thường, Ngao Thốn Tâm cả đời này, ở nhà dựa phụ huynh, xuất giá dựa Dương Tiễn. Phụ huynh thiên bị liên lụy, Dương Tiễn không đáng tin cậy. Vì nay không gì khác mà tính, đành phải cần nỗ lực. Thốn Tâm ý nghĩ kỳ thật rất đơn giản, luyện thật giỏi võ, có được một thân pháp lực mạnh mẽ, Dương Tiễn pháp lực không phải là bởi vì mãnh liệt yêu hận sinh ra sao?

Hiện tại nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng có đối Tây Hải nồng đậm yêu cùng đối Dương Tiễn thật sâu hận. Đợi nàng tu thành có Dương Tiễn một nửa, không, lấy nàng thông minh tài trí, nói không chừng còn có thể cùng Dương Tiễn không sai biệt lắm! Đến lúc đó, tam giới nội mặc nàng rong ruổi, bằng hắn Ngọc Đế vương mẫu, cái gì phương tây Phật Tổ, cũng không nên nghĩ động Tây Hải một cọng lông!

Thốn Tâm càng nghĩ càng đẹp, vừa xuất thần, lại là bịch một cái ngã sấp. Đây đã là sáng hôm nay, nàng té thứ 21 giao ...

Kiều sinh quán dưỡng Tây Hải duy nhất bảo bối công chúa, liền không hảo hảo cầm qua kiếm. Khi còn bé là mẫu hậu nuông chiều không cần lấy, gả người sau này vội vàng cùng Dương Tiễn cãi nhau nện đồ vật, không rảnh lấy. Lại sau này nhốt vào Tây Hải, nước mắt đều lưu không hết , cha mẹ liên cái kéo cũng không dám làm cho nàng đụng, sợ cái này cố chấp cô nương không để ý liền cắt cổ, thiêu thùa may vá thì cũng phải có hai ba cái con trai nữ làm bạn, chớ đừng nhắc tới kiếm luyện võ . Cho nên, vốn là không tốt lắm võ nghệ, càng là toàn bộ còn cho phụ vương cùng các ca ca.

Ai, Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài một hơi, lý tưởng là đầy đặn , hiện thực là xương cảm . Thân là một con rồng, nàng cũng chỉ am hiểu bay trên trời bay tiếp Dương Tiễn, cùng trong nước du du cứu Dương Tiễn . Cái này sao có thể được đâu!

Hít sâu một hơi, nàng lại cắn răng đứng lên. Ăn được khổ trung khổ, mới là thần trung thần, điểm này mệt đều chịu không được, như thế nào bảo hộ nàng phụ vương mẫu hậu, ca ca chị dâu đâu?

Trong chốc lát, như tuyết như vậy kiếm quang múa lên từng giọt nước, phiêu phù ở lam sam long nữ bốn phía. Chỉ thấy nàng một tay sử kiếm, nhất thời bốn phương tám hướng đều là kiếm ảnh, càng về sau càng múa càng nhanh, chấn động đến trên dãy núi hoa thụ lay động, trên cây cánh hoa loạn rơi, hoa rụng rực rỡ, như như từng con hồ điệp vòng quanh nàng thân mình chuyển động. Thốn Tâm trong mắt tinh quang chợt lóe, cái kia một thức luyện một buổi sáng kiếm pháp như nước chảy mây trôi bàn sử ra, nhất thời kiếm khí tung hoành, sinh sôi chém xuống vách đá một khối tiểu thạch đầu...

Thốn Tâm miết miệng, có tâm phải lớn kêu tức giận, lại như quả cầu da xì hơi một dạng, thôi, có thể chém xuống một khối đá cũng là tiến bộ a! Luôn có một ngày, nàng sẽ trở nên rất cường rất mạnh .

lau mồ hôi một cái, ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, đã vào lúc giữa trưa , nhanh giá vân đi phiên chợ mua thức ăn, về nhà trước nấu cơm, chiều trở lại.

Dương Thiền ở nhà cho tới trưa làm sự đều không được kình, thêu hoa quấn tới tay, qua lại xoay quanh lại thấy bực bội một chút chưa giảm, ngược lại càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, có tâm đi ra ngoài tìm, lại sợ cùng Thốn Tâm trở về bỏ lỡ.

Tẩu tử nàng, cuối cùng là làm sao vậy, chẳng lẽ là đêm tân hôn kích thích quá lớn, cảm thấy tích tụ tính tình đại biến sao? Nếu là lúc trước dám yêu dám hận Tây Hải tam công chúa, giờ khắc này ở trong nhà đại phát tính tình, Dương Thiền đều cảm thấy tương đối có thể khiến người ta yên tâm, nhưng hôm nay, nàng vô thanh vô tức, động tĩnh hoàn toàn không có.

Một bồn lửa giận đều tích ở trong lòng, trên mặt còn cười nhẹ nhàng, hành vi cử chỉ đổ so với trước kia còn thoả đáng mấy phần. Cái này cùng lẽ thường không hợp, cùng nàng ngày xưa tính tình không hợp, ngược lại không thể không khiến nhân, không rét mà run ...

Thử tưởng đêm tân hôn ầm ĩ suốt đêm, trượng phu ngày thứ hai liền xuất phát chinh chiến, không biết muốn bao nhiêu năm, đổi thành ai, đều sẽ có oán có lo. Khả tẩu tử, nàng bình tĩnh không bình thường... Sẽ không phải là, nàng muốn oan có đầu nợ có chủ, cưỡng chế cỗ này nộ khí mấy năm, sau đó lại cùng nhau tìm nhị ca tính tổng nợ đi!

Dương Thiền cảm thấy chính mình bắt được chân tướng, lần này nhưng là càng sốt ruột . Nếu là mấy năm không gặp lại lớn nháo một trận, không chỉ có thương chinh chiến bên ngoài nhị ca tâm, cưỡng ép kiềm chế khổ sở Thốn Tâm tẩu tử, cũng không biết có bao nhiêu khó khăn chịu. Không được! Dương Thiền hạ quyết tâm, nhất định phải khuyên nhủ nàng, đến làm cho nàng trước tiên nói ra lời trong lòng mới tốt.

Vừa vừa ngẩng đầu, liền muốn ra ngoài, liền cùng mang theo giỏ rau hồi phủ Thốn Tâm đụng tới vừa vặn.

Tối hôm qua màn đêm lờ mờ, chưa chắc rõ ràng, lúc này thừa dịp giữa trưa vào đầu, Dương Thiền trầm ngâm nhìn một cái, lúc này mới phát hiện, nàng vì đó có tâm cho tới trưa tẩu tử, nơi đó có nửa phần tâm có tích tụ bộ dáng.

Chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm Đình Đình mà đứng, váy sa đón gió mà múa, giống như dưới ánh mặt trời xanh thẳm sáng rỡ sóng biển, trên đầu tóc mây kim bộ diêu, cái cổ một chuỗi minh châu diệu, càng tôn cho nhân khí độ cao hoa, tinh thần phấn chấn. Có thể là bởi vì trời nóng, gò má nàng bạch trung phiếm hồng, tăng thêm mấy phần thanh tao, diễm như xuân hoa, lệ như ánh bình minh, mắt hạnh trung sóng mắt lưu chuyển, hiển nhiên, nàng tâm tình vô cùng tốt.

Vừa thấy chính mình, nàng liền linh xảo nhảy qua bậc cửa, cười nói: "Tam muội muội, xử tại cửa ra vào làm gì, chẳng lẽ đói bụng , đừng có gấp, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ cho ngươi nấu cơm."

Dương Thiền chỉ cảm thấy nàng cái này Nhị tẩu tiếng cười thanh thúy, đi đường hùng hùng hổ hổ, lôi kéo nàng liền hướng vào trong ốc đi. Không biết nơi nào được nhiều lời như vậy, giống như là bánh xe kéo tới như vậy, như là gió lớn phá vang lên chuông gió, đinh đinh thùng thùng nháo không ngừng.

Trong tích tắc, liền phá vỡ trong nhà nước đọng một dạng bình tĩnh. Trong ao nước chảy lưu động, rừng cây vang sào sạt. Dương Thiền chạy chậm đến đuổi theo Thốn Tâm bước chân, một đường phảng phất nghe thấy hoa nở thanh âm. Tại cái này yên lặng bao nhiêu năm dương phủ, nàng cùng nhị ca đều là như lục địa một dạng an ổn không thú vị, chỉ sợ chỉ có tựa biển cả một dạng hoạt bát sáng tỏ, mới có thể cho bọn họ mang đến tân sinh đâu ~

Dương Thiền lăng lăng nhìn xem nắm chính mình cái kia tay ấm áp, nàng còn tại lầm bầm : "Thức ăn hôm nay rất mới mẻ, ta mua ngươi thích ăn lô măng, còn cắt mấy cân thịt, chúng ta lập tức liền có thể ăn cơm ..."

Hoạt bát màu lam cùng trong trí nhớ ưu nhã màu trắng dần dần trùng hợp, các nàng là hoàn toàn khác biệt nữ tử, tại lúc này nhưng là giống nhau ấm áp, đồng dạng làm cho người an tâm.

Dương Thiền nhịn không được cười lên, thật sự là lo sợ không đâu, tẩu tử đối với nàng đều tốt như vậy, rõ ràng là yêu ai yêu cả đường đi, lại thế nào cùng nhị ca lẫn nhau tổn thương đâu? Bọn họ chỉ là cần thiết một chút thời gian đến lẫn nhau lý giải rèn luyện.

Nếu là Ngao Thốn Tâm biết mình yêu quan tâm cô em chồng những ý nghĩ này, đại khái hội phốc một tiếng bật cười.

"Tam muội muội a, kỳ thật ngươi đoán không lầm, ta chính là dự tính oan có đầu nợ có chủ, tập trung hỏa lực nhắm ngay ngươi nhị ca cùng cái kia con chó. Tốt với ngươi, là vì đền bù ta kiếp trước đối ngươi ngộ thương cùng có qua có lại mà thôi."

 **Chương 3 Kiếm quang hoa rụng nhớ chuyện xưa**

Thốn Tâm vừa đến gia môn đã nhìn thấy nhà mình cô em chồng mở to một đôi tựa khóc phi khóc ngậm lộ mắt, mê hoặc trừng xử tại cửa ra vào nhìn lấy mình. Vì phòng ngừa nàng lần nữa nhắc tới không ngừng, như nước sông cuồn cuộn rả rích không dứt, niệm cho nàng não nhân đau, Thốn Tâm quả quyết tiến lên, bắt lấy tay của nàng liền hướng trong phòng bếp kéo. Liền nói một chút hôm nay ăn cái gì đi, trước hồ lộng qua lại nói.

Chờ đến phòng bếp thì, Thốn Tâm đã ở vào một thoại hoa thoại nói trạng thái.

"Ân, cái này lô măng muốn như vậy cắt, trước lột da, sau đó nghiêng, cắt thành từng đầu tơ mỏng..."

Lô măng cắt xong đâu, muốn nói cái gì a! Tam công chúa lúng túng, vụng trộm quay đầu dò xét cô em chồng sắc mặt.

Lại đối diện thượng một đôi nước mắt liên liên đôi mắt đẹp, Thốn Tâm kinh hãi: "Tam muội muội, đều là Thốn Tâm không phải là, không nên chạy loạn khắp nơi, làm cho ngươi lo lắng ..."

Dương Thiền cũng là cả kinh, ngẩng đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm dáng vẻ có chút ngượng ngùng, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, phốc một tiếng bật cười nói: "Tẩu tử, ngươi cũng biết chính ngươi chạy loạn làm cho ta lo lắng a. Bất quá, ta cũng không phải là vì thế rơi lệ, ta chỉ là..."

Thốn Tâm chỉ thấy Dương Thiền muốn nói lại thôi, nước mắt như trân châu lăn xuống, nụ cười trên mặt lại là mang theo hạnh phúc, còn có mấy phần ngượng ngùng.

"Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy tẩu tử tựa như mẹ ta như vậy, nàng trước kia tại thì, cũng là lôi kéo như vậy ta mang ta tiến phòng bếp, dạy ta một đạo một đạo nấu ăn..."

Thốn Tâm vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, thế nhưng là nguyên nhân này. Nàng vốn là mạnh miệng mềm lòng, tâm địa thiện lương, lúc này càng là thương tiếc cũng có, áy náy cũng có.

Dương Thiền cùng nàng đều là trong nhà độc nữ, nàng thuở nhỏ hưởng thụ ngàn vạn sủng ái, sau khi lớn lên mặc dù là chính mình trúng tà giống như khăng khăng một mực đi theo Dương Tiễn, làm cho cái có nhà nhưng không thể trở về, có người thân không thể nhận. Khả chí ít cha mẹ khoẻ mạnh, thỉnh thoảng nghe một chút Tâm tỷ tỷ truyền đến tin tức, chí ít có cái niệm tưởng.

Khả Dương Thiền, cha mẹ huynh trưởng đều vong, đi theo Dương Tiễn một cái như vậy đã không người đau lòng lại không thể chăm sóc người gia hỏa bôn ba mệt nhọc, một bên tránh né Thiên Đình đuổi giết, còn vừa muốn trị thủy. Thật vất vả có thể cùng chính mình thân nhân duy nhất vài ngày nữa an ổn ngày tốt lành. Nàng lại gả tiến vào... Mặc dù đại bộ phận là Dương Tiễn nguyên nhân, Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng bất đắc dĩ đỡ trán, khả không khỏi không thừa nhận nàng quả thực đem toàn bộ rót Giang Khẩu dương gia làm cho gà chó không yên, cuối cùng thậm chí đem Dương Thiền cho đuổi đi .

Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, cũng chỉ có thể thở dài một hơi, đều là lúc trước trư du mông tâm a.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xưa nay là một cái dám yêu dám hận, ân oán rõ ràng cô nương tốt. Kiếp trước Dương Thiền kẹp ở nàng cùng Dương Tiễn ở giữa hai bên khuyên can, đối với nàng có nhiều trợ giúp, đương thời cũng có một nắng hai sương tìm kiếm chi ân. Lại thêm trước kia cùng Dương Tiễn nhiều phiên cầu tử không thành, một phen Từ mẫu tâm địa, không chỗ biểu đạt, lại là toàn bộ dùng tại Dương Thiền trên người.

Sau đó mấy tháng, ban ngày Thốn Tâm đẩy nói chính mình tưởng niệm biển cả, đi ra ngoài bơi lội, Dương Thiền tuy có nghi hoặc, nhưng cũng chưa nhiều lời. Giữa trưa mua thức ăn trở về, cô hai người liền đồng loạt nấu cơm, trên bàn cơm nói về cho tới trưa mỗi người chuyện lý thú, lại cũng vui vẻ hòa thuận. Lúc chạng vạng tối, Thốn Tâm luyện kiếm trở về, liền kéo lết Dương Thiền đi dạo phố mua sắm. Quần áo chất vải, phấn son, đồ trang sức, đồ chơi làm bằng đường đồ chơi, không có một lần không phải là mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ trở về.

Màn đêm buông xuống thì, hai người an vị ở trong phòng, đốt lên sáng loáng ngọn đèn, ta cho ngươi hoạ mi, ngươi giúp ta bôi môi, trái so một lần vải dệt nhan sắc, phải suy nghĩ một chút chải cái gì vật trang sức. Sở trò chuyện đều là một ít lời của cô gái đề, nhưng nói hưng phấn không thôi, vui cười liên tục.

Mỗi lần ép buộc đến nửa đêm mới nghỉ ngơi, hai người nằm tại cùng một tờ trên giường, che kín chăn mền còn là nhịn không được muốn nói nhỏ.

Cuộc sống như vậy, Dương Thiền cảm thấy vạn phần hạnh phúc, chưa từng có quá cùng tuổi khuê mật, vẫn luôn ở vào bôn ba đào mệnh trạng thái nàng, vượt qua nàng nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ cuộc sống, như vậy an nhàn tường hòa, loại cảm giác này, là vài thập niên trước rót Giang Khẩu mới có thể cho nàng . Mỗi đêm nàng đều là mỉm cười thiếp đi, rúc vào Thốn Tâm trong ngực, vô cùng an tâm.

Nhưng là, đối với lòng ôm chí lớn Tây Hải tam công chúa tới nói, giác quan thì hoàn toàn không đồng dạng. Vĩnh cấm Tây Hải phía sau, có thể trở lại một hồi, lại thấy ánh mặt trời, tam công chúa mua sắm dục so Dương Thiền còn muốn nồng đậm được nhiều được nhiều, mỗi lúc trời tối đều là Dương Thiền kéo lết nàng trở về, bằng không còn không biết muốn ép buộc tới khi nào.

Sau khi trở về đâu, vốn là nóng lòng ăn diện tam công chúa hưng phấn hơn, cùng Dương Thiền tiểu cô nương như vậy nói chuyện phiếm, phổ cập vật trang sức, quần áo, trang sức, nàng căn bản không dừng được được không?

Nhưng là mấu chốt là, Ngao Thốn Tâm không còn là lấy trước kia cái không buồn không lo công chúa nhỏ a, nàng người mang bảo hộ Tây Hải trách nhiệm!

Cho nên, mặc kệ ngủ được có rất trễ, mỗi ngày đều là nghe gà nhảy múa, thật cẩn thận rời đi giường, oán niệm lườm chính nằm ngáy o o Dương Thiền liếc mắt một cái, Thốn Tâm liền phải bắt đầu một ngày hành trình. Mở to một đôi nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, nàng tại se lạnh gió núi trung, xoát xoát xoát luyện kiếm, quần áo ướt lại khô, khô lại ướt, té ngã lại bò dậy, bò dậy lại lại té ngã.

Này đó * mệt nhọc còn là chuyện nhỏ, Thốn Tâm dù sao cũng là long tộc, thân xác cường hoành, mấy tháng ngủ được thiếu, còn là chơi đùa khởi, mấu chốt là nội tâm lo lắng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ biết thất bộ, còn là không hoàn chỉnh kiếm pháp, nàng chuyên cần như vậy, lại có nhờ căn cơ trước kia, không ra một tháng liền luyện được động tác thành thạo, tư thái ưu mỹ. Đương nhiên, cũng vẻn vẹn giới hạn trong động tác thành thạo, tư thái ưu mỹ, nàng lực sát thương còn lưu giữ tại Một kiếm đi qua đánh xuống lớn chừng bàn tay tảng đá giai đoạn, chưa từng tiến lên...

Ngao cô nương lòng nóng như lửa đốt, quả thực là biết vậy chẳng làm, khi đó phụ vương ca ca cùng lên trận, tay nắm tay giáo, tại sao không có nhiều ký một điểm đâu! Còn có cái gì kia khẩu quyết tâm pháp, rốt cuộc là bị ai ăn ! Như thế nào cái gì ấn tượng đều không có.

Năm đó nếu là chuyên tâm nhìn vài lần, nhiều ký mấy cái chiêu thức cũng tốt a. Thốn Tâm ngồi xổm tại tảng đá dưới bóng tối, bất đắc dĩ nước mắt hoa ứa ra, đáng tiếc, nàng liên một người thân ảnh đều không hảo hảo nhìn qua...

Không đúng, nàng là có xem thật kỹ quá một người thân ảnh ! Bất kỳ nhiên gian, lại nhớ tới hắn .

Dương Tiễn chi vu Ngao Thốn Tâm, chính là như là Từng viên hạnh nhân đường, đặt ở trong miệng lòng tràn đầy ngọt ngào, ăn tới cuối cùng lại chỉ còn lại có nhàn nhạt đắng chát. Bởi vì tham niệm khi đó một điểm kia ngọt, chưa từ bỏ ý định lại lại đi một lần một lần ăn. Sau đó, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền bị khổ chết .

Khi đó nàng nhốt tại Tây Hải, mỗi ngày duy nhất tiêu khiển chính là hồi ức đi qua, Dương Tiễn nhất cử nhất động, mỗi tiếng nói cử động cả ngày lẫn đêm đều ở trong lòng niệm tưởng. Nàng mỗi đêm thậm chí muốn đem bọn họ từ gặp nhau đến nay tất cả mọi chuyện xem một lần, mới có thể ngủ. Chỉ là mỗi lần tỉnh lại, đều gối lên một cái ẩm ướt gối đầu, liếm một chút, lại ngọt lại mặn lại chát, như cùng nàng tâm cảnh, như cùng nàng tình yêu.

Chẳng lẽ muốn học cái kia phụ lòng hán chiêu thức sao? Ngao cô nương có chút không cam lòng, đây không phải là bày rõ so với hắn thấp một đầu sao? Lập tức lại bình thường trở lại, trước yêu thượng người, về mặt tình cảm trước giờ đều là kẻ yếu, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn thấp Dương Tiễn ngàn tám trăm năm , cũng không kém mấy năm nay. Huống hồ mèo đen mèo trắng, có thể bắt lấy chuột, chính là mèo ngoan. Đừng nói học Dương Tiễn chiêu thức, chính là cạn nữa chút cái khác càng rơi cách sự, nàng cũng có thể làm được.

Sống lại một thế, nàng rốt cuộc minh bạch, rất nhiều thứ, đều so mặt mũi trọng yếu.

Ai có thể nghĩ đến, chính là như vậy một học, mới thật sự là chọc tổ ong vò vẽ, đâm chọt ống thở.

Lần thứ nhất thấy Dương Tiễn động thủ, là hắn cản trở nàng giết Na Tra. Nàng đối diện Một kiếm đâm tới, hắn từ phía sau, đạp Diệp Phi hoa mà đến, đá kim cương búa lượn vòng mà qua, dễ dàng, đánh rớt nàng nhất định phải được Một kiếm.

Thốn Tâm lắc cổ tay, một thanh đoản kiếm lượn vòng mà đi, đánh rớt vách đá hoa đào. Thốn Tâm giơ tay tiếp kiếm, hoa lá phiêu diêu mà xuống, dừng tại nàng ngọc bạch trong lòng bàn tay, nàng kinh ngạc nhìn xem cái kia đỏ bừng cánh hoa, ánh mắt miểu viễn, phảng phất nhìn thấy nàng sáng rực kỳ hoa thiếu nữ thời kì.

Nhớ đến lúc ấy tuổi còn nhỏ, vừa thấy động tình nhị thấy tâm mất . Hắn đối với mình sắc mặt không chút thay đổi, lại bảo hộ nàng kẻ thù Na Tra. Một phần tức giận, hai điểm phương tâm sai giao, ba phần thăm dò tình cảm, nàng dẫn kiếm trên cổ, lại bị hắn quay đầu một búa đánh rơi. Đây là thấy Dương Tiễn lần thứ hai động thủ.

Thốn Tâm nhanh quay ngược trở lại quay đầu, kiếm khí như hồng, lăng không đâm tới, cổ tay trắng như tuyết, đem đầm nước chém ra một điều rãnh sâu, bọt nước văng khắp nơi, như nát quỳnh rơi ngọc. Trong hơi nước, còn vang lên hắn thanh âm, một câu kia lạnh như băng : "Ân cứu mạng đã còn."

Ngay lúc đó chính mình là cỡ nào bướng bỉnh a, tâm cao khí ngạo tam công chúa, muốn gió được gió, muốn mưa được mưa, chưa từng nhận qua như vậy không nhìn. Chẳng lẽ nàng không tuổi trẻ, không đẹp sao? Vì thế, ma xui quỷ khiến giống như theo dõi hắn, ma xui quỷ khiến giống như đi theo hắn lên thiên đình, sau đó tâm liền triệt để không phải là của mình .

Lần thứ ba thấy Dương Tiễn động thủ, là hắn một thân một mình đánh lui một trăm ngàn ngày binh. Đá kim cương búa hàn quang trong vắt, một búa bổ ngang, pháp lực như giang hà mênh mông mà đi. Những cái kia trong lòng nàng vốn đã thập phần vũ dũng thiên binh thần tướng, thế nhưng không phải là hắn địch. Đây chính là nàng tha thiết ước mơ trượng phu a, một cái có thể lái áng mây vượt qua Tây Hải, cưới nàng đại anh hùng.

Thốn Tâm Một kiếm mở ra nhàn nhạt quang hồ, vung hướng bên cạnh một gốc um tùm cổ tùng, chỉ nghe nhẹ nhàng tại "Xoạt" một tiếng, thân cây hơi sách chấn động. Thốn Tâm giờ phút này vô hỉ vô bi, im miệng không nói nhìn chăm chú cái này khỏa cổ mộc, phảng phất tại chờ đợi cái gì. Quả nhiên, sau đó không lâu, cao vút thụ đắp ngay tại hiểu trong gió ung dung ngã xuống.

Là tiểu nữ tử không xứng với đại anh hùng, trên đời này, nào có cái gì cao vút như đắp tình yêu đâu?

Lần thứ tư, là tại Tây Hải...

Khi đó nàng bị giam tại trong khuê phòng, ra vào không được, liên phụ vương mẫu hậu mặt cũng không thấy, chỉ có thể một ngày một đêm rơi lệ. Xấu hổ, lo lắng, yêu thương gần như muốn đem nàng nấu thành hỗn loạn. Nàng một bên ngóng trông Dương Tiễn đến, mang nàng thành hôn, vừa lại sợ hãi Dương Tiễn đến. Như hắn đến cùng Tây Hải phát sinh xung đột, như vậy phụ vương mẫu hậu, thì càng sẽ không tiếp nhận các nàng hôn sự .

Dương Tiễn cuối cùng vẫn là tới, nàng lúc ấy đang nằm trên giường, khóc mệt mỏi ngủ được mê man, chỉ nghe thấy hắn thanh âm: "Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm! Dương Tiễn đến rồi!"

Nàng một chút liền từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh, nước mắt lã chã mà xuống, lần này lại là bởi vì cuồng hỉ. Nàng vừa mới nghĩ tiến lên mở cửa, nhào vào hắn trong ngực, một tiếng một tiếng kêu tên của hắn chữ. Đã nhìn thấy, xoạt một tiếng, đỏ tươi máu tươi bắn tới nàng phía trước cửa sổ.

Đằng sau, tựa như mộng như vậy, Dương Tiễn một cước đá văng cửa phòng, lôi kéo nàng liền chạy. Trông coi nàng tôm nguyên soái, đã muốn biến về nguyên hình, đầu của hắn còn lăn xuống đến nàng bên chân, hai mắt trừng trừng, chết không nhắm mắt.

Ma ngang ca ca cũng tới, ngày thường quan tâm nhất hình tượng hắn, còn đến không kịp khoác, mái tóc đen nhánh tùy ý buộc lên, liền cầm lấy ba cạnh giản đến cứu hắn muội muội. Kết quả lại bị em gái của hắn phu, đao binh tương hướng, Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao đâm xuyên vai trái.

Thốn Tâm hiện tại cũng còn nhớ được, ngã xuống đất thượng ca ca, cái kia từng tiếng kêu gọi: "Muội muội! Muội muội! Mau trở lại! Mau trở lại!"

Nàng trong giấc mộng đại anh hùng rốt cục vượt qua Tây Hải đến cưới nàng , mang đến không phải là phong phú sính lễ, mà là đồ sát cùng máu tươi. Mà nàng rốt cục xuất giá , mang đi cũng không phải là đồ cưới cùng chúc phúc, mà là phụ thân rống giận, mẫu thân nước mắt, ca ca máu tươi còn có Tây Hải thảm liệt.

 **Chương 4 Yêu thẹn xen lẫn úc nan giải**

Nhưng nàng cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn Dương Tiễn. Nàng là như vậy yêu hắn, vì hắn, cái gì đều được không cần, chỉ cần hắn là đủ rồi. Mà Tây Hải là yêu nàng như vậy. Thốn Tâm quỳ tại Tây Hải một bên, khóc ròng ròng thì, kỳ thật tồn tại một phần may mắn. Tây Hải là nhà của nàng, dần dần, người nhà kiểu gì cũng sẽ tha thứ nàng . Hơn nữa, nàng hội khuyên Dương Tiễn trời cao làm quan, như vậy không liền có thể lấy quang minh chính đại hồi Tây Hải sao?

Chỉ là vạn sự không do người làm chủ, một lòng khó mà mệnh chống lại. Người nhà quả thực tha thứ nàng, chỉ là không nghĩ tới lại là một ngàn năm sau, nàng cũng rốt cục quay về Tây Hải, lại là lấy bị đừng chi phụ hạ đường thê thân phận.

Chuyện cũ rõ mồn một trước mắt, một ngàn năm thống khổ, một ngàn năm lưu luyến si mê, một ngàn năm áy náy, đều chồng chất tại Thốn Tâm trong lòng, lên men bành trướng, cuối cùng nổ tung.

Ngửa Thiên Nhất tiếng long khiếu, đất rung núi chuyển, núi đá ào ào rơi xuống, đầm nước đều đang sôi trào, khắp núi cây rừng tồi khô lạp hủ giống như bẻ gãy, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt □□ , sau đó liền bằng phẳng rộng rãi lồi lộ vòng vòng vòng tuổi, tỏ rõ lấy tuế nguyệt trôi qua, chuyện cũ không thể truy, người đến còn chứng giám.

Chỉ luyện một tháng, liền từ đánh xuống tiểu thạch đầu tới đất động sơn dao. cái này nhìn rất không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Kỳ thật lại rất bình thường.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nói quá, yêu hận tình cừu, đều có thể sinh ra lực lượng cường đại. Đối Dương Tiễn yêu cùng hận, đối Tây Hải thẹn cùng niệm, thời khắc tương liên, cắm rễ tại Thốn Tâm trong lòng. Kiếp trước nàng có thể bị những cảm tình này tra tấn tính tình đại biến, đương thời cũng do này đó phức tạp cường đại tâm tư trung bộc phát ra lực lượng cường đại.

Vương mẫu nương nương giáo hội Thốn Tâm, chỉ cần tại động thủ thì, trong lòng vẫn luôn tồn tại những cái kia mãnh liệt tình cảm, chưa từng quên, kiên định không thay đổi, như vậy tự nhiên mà vậy, sẽ có được pháp lực mạnh mẽ.

Ngao cô nương cảm thấy tự tìm đến tu luyện tốc thành chi đạo. Nhưng là, tu luyện nếu như đều có thể tốc thành, như vậy đông đảo thần tiên tại sao lại khổ tu ngàn năm đâu? Tu thân tu tâm, tối kỵ chỉ vì cái trước mắt, phập phồng không yên. Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm, cái này hai đại kiêng kị, vừa lúc đều phạm .

Mỗi ngày luyện võ biến thành ngàn năm tình sử hồi ức thì, bất hiếu nữ nhi hối hận ngày. Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến tâm can sắp nát lại còn mạnh hơn bách chính mình hồi ức khi đó loại kia đau tê tâm liệt phế khổ. Kiếm của nàng càng lúc càng nhanh, uy lực cũng càng lúc càng lớn, dần dần, nàng liên rót Giang Khẩu cũng không dám ngốc, mỗi lần đều đổi một cái rừng sâu núi thẳm đi tai họa. Nhưng là nàng tâm, cũng càng ngày càng nát nát.

Vì thế, nàng rất nhanh liền gầy xuống, liền liên Dương Thiền đều phát hiện không hợp lý. Cái kia một tiếng rồng gầm tự nhiên là không thể gạt được Dương Thiền lỗ tai, nhưng là Thốn Tâm đẩy nói là nàng nhớ cha mẹ, liền kêu một tiếng giãi bày nỗi nhớ. Dương Thiền bán tín bán nghi, lo lắng phía dưới, buổi sáng đã từng muốn trộm trộm đi theo Thốn Tâm, nhưng là một cái vẻn vẹn dựa vào Bảo Liên Đăng, tự thân pháp lực không cao tiểu cô nương, làm sao có thể đuổi kịp một điều thuận gió giá vân rồng thì sao?

Theo nhiều lần, không công mà lui, Dương Thiền cũng bất đắc dĩ, đành phải nhiều hơn an ủi Thốn Tâm, ý nghĩ nghĩ cách đùa Thốn Tâm vui vẻ. Khả cuộc sống, càng là đi qua, Dương Thiền dần dần phát hiện, nàng hảo tâm an ủi càng ngày càng khó lấy nhỏ vào Thốn Tâm phong bế tâm môn. Vừa mới bắt đầu nàng còn có thể ngẫu nhiên cười khúc khích, sau này biến thành nhếch mép một cái giả cười, cuối cùng nàng thậm chí ngay cả câu khóe miệng tâm tư đều không có.

Thậm chí, nàng Nhị tẩu quả thực gầy đến hình tiêu mảnh dẻ, buổi tối sát bên nàng ngủ, đều có thể bị hử tỉnh. Sau khi tỉnh lại, liền phát hiện, nàng cái kia thu thuỷ một dạng đôi mắt sáng luôn là rưng rưng, tại ánh trăng chiếu rọi, sáng long lanh trong suốt như là hạt hạt trân châu.

Có khi đưa tay ra rò rẫm, bên cạnh thân thậm chí không có ai, Dương Thiền từ lần đầu tiên kinh hoàng đến lần thứ hai sự bất đắc dĩ, đến lần thứ ba hiểu rõ, lần thứ tư, lần thứ năm... Phía sau, liền biến thành lo âu nồng đậm. Khoác áo đứng dậy, Dương Thiền xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn một cái, quả nhiên, Thốn Tâm lại ở dưới ánh trăng một châm một tuyến kẽ đất quần áo.

Dương Thiền tập trung nhìn vào, là một kiện màu trắng kiểu nam áo ngoài. Tháng trước nữa là màu trắng, tháng trước còn là màu trắng, tháng này lại là màu trắng. Cái này rõ rệt, là cho nàng nhị ca khe hở .

Triền miên tư tẫn rút tàn kén, uyển chuyển đau lòng lột sau tiêu.

Tựa cái này sao trời phi đêm qua, vì ai phong lộ lập trung tiêu.

Nỗi khổ tương tư, thế nhưng có thể như vậy tra tấn người sao? Làm cho nàng thanh thoát sáng sủa tẩu tử, ưu sầu đến tận đây, cái này lại làm cho nàng cùng nhị ca như thế nào yên tâm đâu? Ai, cái này cũng hợp tình hợp lý, nhị ca lần này đi Phong Thần chi chiến, thần tiên sát kiếp, hung hiểm phi thường, không biết có thể hay không có cái gì không hay xảy ra, cái này hai tháng đến đều không có nhà sách gửi đến, cũng khó trách tẩu tử như thế ưu thương.

Dương Thiền thầm hạ quyết tâm, không thể lại để cho tẩu tử tiếp tục như vậy , quá hai ngày liền đem Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân mời đến, hiểu rõ một chút tình huống, cũng so ở đây lo lắng suông tốt a.

Không thể không nói, Tam muội ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều... Trên thực tế, Dương Tiễn gửi mấy phong thư nhà, trong lòng nàng mỗi chữ mỗi câu đều rõ ràng rõ ràng, 7 năm phía sau hắn hội trở về rót Giang Khẩu sau đó hai người ầm ỹ một ngàn năm, như thế nào lại chết tại Phong Thần chi chiến đâu?

Xiêm y là cho Tây Hải long vương Long hậu thêm long thái tử khe hở , Tây Hải phần lớn là bạch long, lấy bạch làm tôn, cho nên khe hở đều là bạch y. Niệm lên ngươi nhị ca hảo thì, nàng đã từng khâu mấy mũi, bất quá điểm này hảo rất nhanh lại bị bực mình chôn vùi, ngươi cái kia tính khí nóng nảy tẩu tử hai ngày trước liền giơ kiếm xoát xoát xoát xé thành mảnh nhỏ .

Bất quá, Dương Thiền hiểu lầm không có ảnh hưởng chút nào đến Thốn Tâm bước chân, thời gian thấm thoát, đi qua trong năm tháng, nàng một ngày một ngày bước lên thống khổ quỹ tích, sau đó một ngày một ngày đem chính mình ép lên kiếp trước điên cuồng. Dương Tiễn bóp lấy cổ nàng, chất vấn nàng đến tột cùng đem con nhét vào chỗ nào thì, chính là nàng lực lượng bùng nổ điểm cao nhất, cũng là nàng pháp lực dễ dàng nhất trong kinh lạc tán loạn thời khắc, có khi thậm chí có thể đưa nàng đau đến biến thành nguyên hình tại trên đất lăn lộn kêu gào.

Đã như vậy thống khổ, như vậy không nghĩ không phải tốt sao? Khả như thế, lại như thế nào là cái kia cố chấp một ngàn năm, cố chấp Ngao Thốn Tâm đâu? Trong lòng nàng, đây không chỉ là đánh hạ tu luyện ải khó, càng là muốn triệt để thoát khỏi Dương Tiễn bóng ma. Vì thế nàng một lần lại một lần thử nghiệm. Cuối cùng, chờ đợi nàng chính là, cảm xúc sụp đổ, tẩu hỏa nhập ma.

Thốn Tâm lâm vào sụp đổ vào cái ngày đó, Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đang tại giá vân trở về. Bỗng nhiên truyền đến một tiếng rồng gầm, một điều phấn long phóng lên tận trời, cái đuôi vung lên, liền đánh xuống rót Giang Khẩu phụ cận hơn phân nửa sơn phong. Núi đá rơi vào trong nước sông, nhấc lên thao thiên cự lãng.

Dương Thiền quá sợ hãi, vội vàng tế lên Bảo Liên Đăng, chỉ thấy không trung tường vân đóa đóa bảo vệ bờ sông nhân gia, mà ngũ sắc thần hỏa tại vân khí trung thoáng hiện nhảy lên hướng nước sông lắng lại sóng cả.

Khó khăn lắm thở dài một hơi, chỉ nghe thấy Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân một tiếng quái khiếu: "Dương Thiền, nhanh đi ngăn lại tẩu tử ngươi!"

Tẩu tử? ! Vừa rồi đầu kia phấn long!

Dương Thiền tập trung nhìn vào, tầng mây bên trong màu hồng trường long không ngừng xoay quanh, phát ra thống khổ gào thét, há miệng ra một cỗ cột nước phun ra, thế nhưng là trực tiếp đối với rót Giang Khẩu dương phủ!

Dương Thiền vừa lo vừa vội, thôi động Bảo Liên Đăng, cực đại hoa sen mở trên không trung, cánh sen tầng tầng lớp lớp ngăn trở dòng nước, đem phấn long bao ở trong đó, ngũ sắc thần quang chớp tắt. Dương Thiền phi thân mà đi, cánh hoa tản mát, Thốn Tâm đã muốn hóa thành hình người, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, ngã vào Dương Thiền trong ngực bất tỉnh nhân sự.

"Chân nhân, chị dâu ta đây là thế nào!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vừa nhìn, đồ đệ của hắn tức phụ mặt như giấy vàng, hai đầu lông mày hắc khí quấn quanh.

"Nàng đây là, tẩu hỏa nhập ma a! Nhanh nhanh nhanh! Đem nàng mang về Kim Hà Động, trễ liền không còn kịp rồi!"

Thốn Tâm cả người phảng phất tại trong lửa giãy dụa. Cái kia hai tay, cặp kia đã từng kéo nàng, ôn nhu xúc giác tay của nàng, chính gắt gao bóp lấy nàng cổ, cái kia nói ra "Triều du biển cả mộ tang ngô, tam giới mặc cho ngươi rong ruổi" thanh âm, hoàn toàn không có quá khứ nhu tình, hắn một lần một lần hỏi nàng: "Đứa nhỏ ném chỗ nào rồi! Đứa nhỏ ném chỗ nào rồi!"

Nàng cũng nghĩ rống trở về: "Ngươi chỉ biết hỏi đứa nhỏ ném chỗ nào rồi! Ngươi như thế nào không hỏi xem, ngươi đem ta tâm ném chỗ nào rồi! Dương Tiễn, ngươi cái này hỗn đản!"

Nhưng nàng hoàn toàn không phát ra được thanh âm nào, trong ngượng ngùng Bảo Liên Đăng thần quang chớp tắt, Dương Thiền nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch lúc tại trên mặt nàng, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân quái khiếu vẫn luôn ở bên tai: "làm sao sẽ đi hỏa nhập ma đâu? Đồ đệ tức phụ, thực tốt, làm sao sẽ đi hỏa nhập ma đâu!"

Thốn Tâm giật nhẹ khóe miệng, cái này muốn hỏi ngươi hảo đồ đệ .

Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân một đường lòng nóng như lửa đốt, gắng sức đuổi theo, đem Thốn Tâm đưa đến Kim Hà Động. Nằm tại Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cái này lôi thôi lão nam nhân cục đá cứng trên giường, Thốn Tâm khó chịu thẳng nhíu mày.

Dương Thiền hai mắt phun lửa, bắt lấy Ngọc Đỉnh không được truy vấn: "Chân nhân, bây giờ nên làm gì! Làm sao đây a!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bị lắc choáng đầu hoa mắt, quạt hương bồ đều rớt xuống dưới đất, thở mạnh nói: "Không, không cần lo lắng! Nàng tạm thời không có chuyện làm, không có việc gì."

"Tạm thời? Nói cách khác, nàng trong chốc lát còn sẽ có sự? !"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân sờ sờ râu ria, trầm ngâm chốc lát nói: "Trên lý luận nói, hội có. Ngươi dùng Bảo Liên Đăng tạm thời chữa khỏi thương thế của nàng, nàng còn đang hôn mê, nhưng nàng tẩu hỏa nhập ma triệu chứng cũng không biến mất, giữa lông mày hắc khí còn tại, cho nên đợi nàng tỉnh lại, lại sẽ có sự."

"Cái gì?" Dương Thiền lông mày nhíu chặt, lệ doanh vu tiệp: "Vậy cái này nên làm thế nào cho phải! Nhị ca không tại, tẩu tử lại thành như vậy, cái này gọi là ta..."

"để cho ta suy nghĩ một chút, để cho ta suy nghĩ một chút, để cho ta suy nghĩ một chút..." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lẩm bẩm qua lại đảo quanh.

"Có ! Cởi chuông phải do người buộc chuông, tìm đến nguyên do, nàng liền có thể cứu! Dương Thiền, ngươi mấy ngày nay có phát hiện hay không đồ đệ tức phụ chỗ không đúng? !"

"Có!" Dương Thiền rối bời trong lòng rốt cục có chủ tâm cốt, "Tẩu tử mấy tháng gần đây kỳ thật đều không thích hợp, ban ngày không thấy tăm hơi, buổi tối không hiểu mất ngủ rơi lệ, còn cho nhị ca may đồ vật. Ta vốn là cho rằng nàng chỉ là tưởng niệm nhị ca, đều tại ta, nếu là ta, ai — "

"Đúng rồi! Mấy tháng trước, ta còn nghe được tẩu tử tiếng long ngâm, bất quá nàng nói nàng chỉ là nhớ cha mẹ kêu một tiếng giãi bày nỗi nhớ..."

"Cái này đúng rồi!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân một tiếng rống, đem Dương Thiền giật mình kêu lên.

"Đồ đệ tức phụ ném bỏ Tây Hải đi theo đồ đệ, vốn là trong lòng còn có áy náy, đồ đệ nay lại không tại bên cạnh nàng, bên ngoài phấn chiến, nguy cơ trùng trùng. Đối Tây Hải áy náy cùng đối đồ đệ lo lắng tưởng niệm, hình thành cường đại lực lượng tại trong cơ thể nàng va chạm, thể xác tinh thần đều mệt, cho nên mới đi hỏa nhập ma!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha a, ta Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thật sự là quá thông minh !"

Dương Thiền lại nghi hoặc không hiểu, không dám tin: "Nhưng ta nhị ca khi đó lực lượng, không phải cũng là do yêu hận tình cừu mà đến, rõ ràng hắn không có việc gì, tẩu tử tại sao sẽ như vậy chứ?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân biến sắc, nghiêm túc nói: "Ngươi nhị ca thân là nam tử, gặp gia biến, tâm chí kiên định, lại có bần đạo truyền lại cửu chuyển huyền công đặt cơ sở, tự nhiên ngao được. Nhưng là đồ đệ tức phụ, ai — may mắn nàng là long tộc, như thế tu luyện, sớm đã bị đánh bạo thể mà chết ."

Không đúng, Dương Thiền Ngọc Đỉnh đồng thời liếc nhau, hai miệng cùng Thanh Đạo: "Tẩu tử ( đồ đệ tức phụ ) tu luyện làm cái gì!"

 **Chương 5 Cửu khúc Hoàng Hà xông Long Môn**

Dương Thiền cẩn thận dùng ẩm ướt khăn lau Thốn Tâm mồ hôi lạnh trên trán, như vậy tẩu tử, nào có mấy tháng trước tinh thần phấn chấn, nàng mặt mày tiều tụy, sắc mặt tái nhợt, tầm mắt đều là một mảnh xanh đen, gầy đến da bọc xương. Nhưng là, đây là vì cái gì chứ? Tại sao phải như vậy không để ý tính mạng tu luyện, nếu là vì hồi Tây Hải, khả nhị ca rõ ràng hứa hẹn quá, hội mang nàng trở về a! Tại sao, muốn như vậy không thương tiếc chính mình thân thể, tra tấn chính mình đâu?

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân sớm đã ra ngoài, đi tìm sư muội của hắn Từ Hàng chân nhân muốn tĩnh tâm an thần đan dược. Dương Thiền một người trông coi hôn mê Thốn Tâm, suy nghĩ ngàn vạn. Nàng âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, chờ tẩu tử tốt, liền cùng đi Tây Hải, nàng có Bảo Liên Đăng tại tay, nhất định có thể đem tẩu tử mang về!

Ngao Thốn Tâm là bị đan dược khổ tỉnh , sền sệt dược hoàn tiến trong miệng nàng, nàng liền phi phi phi phun ra.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hét lớn: "Ngươi làm sao có thể nôn đâu, đây là bần đạo thật vất vả cầu tới dược a, tới tới tới, đồ đệ tức phụ ngoan, bần đạo cho ngươi nhặt lên, ngươi mau ăn xuống dưới."

Thốn Tâm đầu ngất đi, lông mày nhíu chặt: "Mới không cần!"

Dương Thiền bưng thủy tiến vào, đã nhìn thấy một già một trẻ này mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, giằng co. Nàng mừng đến chậu nước bịch một tiếng nện ở dưới đất, đi lên ôm Thốn Tâm sẽ khóc: "Tẩu tử, ngươi khả làm ta sợ muốn chết, ngươi hôn mê toàn bộ ba ngày, ba ngày a!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn xem chính mình hoa lê một nhánh xuân mang mưa, vừa khóc lại cười cô em chồng, cũng cảm thấy có chút áy náy, để người ta lo lắng hơn mấy tháng cũng thì thôi, hiện nay lại tới nữa một màn này, sờ sờ đầu của nàng, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Tẩu tử vô sự, đừng lo lắng."

Tại Dương Thiền trong mắt, chính là một cái tái nhợt nhu nhược mỹ nhân, yếu không thắng y, lung lay sắp đổ, còn tại an ủi nàng, trong lòng liền càng thêm đau lòng .

Dương Thiền hai thanh lau khô nước mắt, đứng dậy rót một chén thanh thủy, từ bên giường bình sứ nhỏ lý lấy ra hai hạt dược hoàn đưa cho Thốn Tâm, khuyên nhủ: "Tẩu tử, ngươi mau ăn dược đi, chân nhân nói ngươi là tâm thần không yên, pháp lực tán loạn, mới đi hỏa nhập ma . Đây là Từ Hàng chân nhân trầm ngâm hoàn, có thể bình phục nỗi lòng, pháp lực thì sẽ biến mất, như vậy ngươi liền sẽ không lại..."

Ngao cô nương hỗn độn trong đầu chỉ bắt được uống thuốc, pháp lực thì sẽ biến mất câu này, nháy mắt liền tạc !

"Không ăn! Ta không ăn! Pháp lực biến mất, vậy ta vất vả chẳng phải uổng phí !"

"Tẩu tử!" Dương Thiền than một hơi, "Ngươi muốn như vậy * lực làm gì, những cái kia pháp lực chỉ là bởi vì tâm tình chập chờn mà đến, là tạm thời !"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân liên thanh phụ họa: "Đúng a, đúng a, đồ đệ tức phụ, hà cớ gì vì tạm thời pháp lực, tổn hại thân thể đâu?"

"Không, không phải là tạm thời !" Thốn Tâm trong mắt phảng phất có hai đóa hỏa diễm thiêu đốt, "Chỉ cần ta vẫn luôn bảo trì như vậy tâm tư, pháp lực thì sẽ một mực ở!"

"Ngươi điên rồi sao?" Dương Thiền quá sợ hãi, "Chân nhân nói quá, ngươi không có luyện qua cửu chuyển huyền công, vẫn luôn bảo trì như vậy tâm tư, chẳng những thân thể phụ tải không được, cũng hội hậm hực sụp đổ !"

"Cửu chuyển huyền công?" Thốn Tâm lẩm bẩm nói, "Chuyện nào có đáng gì!"

Dứt lời, nàng liền quỳ xuống trên giường, ba ba ba cho Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân dập đầu ba cái, "Chân nhân, cầu ngài dạy ta cửu chuyển huyền công đi!"

"Cái này cái này cái này." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, thở dài nói: "Đồ đệ tức phụ a, ngươi là làm sao vậy? Nhớ nhà lời nói, Dương Thiền Dương Tiễn đều có thể đi với ngươi a."

"Đúng a, tẩu tử, đừng xúc động, mau ăn dược, uống thuốc, Dương Thiền lập tức cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải, có được hay không?"

Nghe được hồi Tây Hải, Thốn Tâm hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, khả vừa nghĩ tới tỉnh cảnh hôm nay, hào quang kia lại ảm đạm đi. Nàng cái dạng này, như thế nào hồi Tây Hải?

"Tam muội đừng cản ta! Chân nhân, cái này cửu chuyển huyền công, ngươi hôm nay là giáo cũng được giáo, không dạy cũng được giáo!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đầu đầy mồ hôi: "Không phải là ta không chịu giáo a, mà là cái này cửu chuyển huyền công quá cương mãnh, ngươi là nữ tử, lại là long tộc, căn bản học không được a!"

Thốn Tâm nhãn châu xoay động, bán tín bán nghi, nàng nhìn xem Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhẹ nhàng thở ra bộ dáng, lại truy vấn: "Vậy ngươi luôn có cái khác công pháp đi, lấy một bộ ra tới, dạy ta một chút đi ~ "

Dương Thiền bất đắc dĩ cười khổ, vội vàng dắt Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân tay áo, giết gà cắt cổ giống như nháy mắt.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hiểu ý: "Các ngươi long tộc tự có pháp quyết của mình, còn là làm cho ngươi Tam muội chiếu cố tốt ngươi, mang ngươi hồi Tây Hải, làm cho ngươi phụ vương mẫu hậu dạy ngươi, không phải là càng tốt sao?"

"Không được! Không được! Ta liền muốn ngươi giáo, liền muốn ngươi giáo! Ta không phải là thân thể không chấp nhận được pháp lực sao, ngươi dạy ta một bộ cường thân kiện thể công pháp cũng tốt a."

"Cường thân kiện thể?" Ngọc Đỉnh vuốt vuốt râu ria, "Đây cũng không phải là không thể, hết thảy tiên thánh, đều nhất định muốn từng trải tam tai lợi hại. Tu luyện thành được năm trăm năm sau, hội có trên trời rơi xuống lôi tai đánh ngươi, lần này tôi thể, liền liền có thể siêu thoát phàm thai. Lại năm trăm năm sau, lại có trên trời rơi xuống hoả hoạn đốt ngươi. Lửa này không phải là phàm hỏa, kêu là 'Âm hỏa' . Tự bản thân huyệt Dũng Tuyền hạ nổi lên, trực thấu bùn viên cung, ngũ tạng thành tro, tứ chi đều hủ, trừ phi là thấy tính cách Minh Tâm, hữu đạo chi sĩ, nếu không thì muốn ngàn năm đạo hạnh một chốc tang. Tiếp qua năm trăm năm, lại hội hàng nạn bão thổi ngươi. Cái này phong không phải là Đông Nam gió Tây Bắc, không phải là cùng huân kim gió bắc, cũng không phải là hoa liễu tùng trúc phong, kêu là 'Bí phong' . Tự cái thóp;mỏ ác trung thổi nhập lục phủ, quá đan điền, xuyên cửu khiếu, cốt nhục tiêu sơ, kỳ thân tự giải. Chỉ có thân xác thành thánh, pháp lực cao cường, tinh thông biến hóa giả mới có thể sống qua. Mà đồ đệ tức phụ ngươi, cái nào điều kiện đều không phù hợp, cho nên còn là nghe lời, uống thuốc hồi Tây Hải, pháp lực có thể luyện từ từ nha ~ "

"Thiên lôi, thiên hỏa, bí phong, thiên lôi, thiên hỏa, bí phong..." Thốn Tâm cúi đầu trầm tư, im lặng lặp lại, vừa ngẩng đầu đã là tiếu yếp như hoa, "Chân nhân, ngươi nói là có thật không? Ngươi cũng không nên ăn nói bừa bãi, lừa gạt cho ta, những cái kia thật có thể trợ giúp ta tăng cường pháp lực?"

Tam giới thông minh nhất bác học Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, làm sao có thể nhịn chịu người khác nghi vấn hắn nhân phẩm cùng tài hoa, hắn không để ý Dương Thiền ánh mắt, ngạo nghễ nói: "Không sai, không chỉ có thể giúp ngươi tôi thể, còn có thể chống cự tổn thương trong quá trình, tăng lên rất nhiều pháp lực. Cho nên, ngươi còn là nhanh uống thuốc, mau ăn dược, hồi Tây Hải đi, ngoan ~ "

Dương Thiền gấp gáp đưa lên chén nước cùng dược đến, Thốn Tâm an phận nhận lấy, đem thủy uống một hơi cạn sạch, mỉm cười hỏi Dương Thiền: "Tam muội muội, hiện tại là mấy tháng ?"

Dương Thiền trầm tư chốc lát: "Mười lăm tháng tám các ngươi thành thân, nhị ca đi rồi tiếp cận sáu tháng, nay đã là tháng hai ngày."

"Tháng hai a, vậy ta bây giờ đi qua, chẳng phải là vừa vặn?" Thốn Tâm tươi cười rạng rỡ.

"Đi qua, tẩu tử ( đồ đệ tức phụ ), ngươi lại muốn đi chỗ nào a?"

Thốn Tâm thản nhiên xử lý quần áo đứng dậy, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Yên tâm, ta rất nhanh sẽ trở lại."

"Đến" chữ vẫn cứ bên tai, chỉ thấy hết ảnh chợt lóe, Thốn Tâm đã đến cửa hang, Dương Thiền đưa tay bắt hụt, lấy lại tinh thần, chỉ thấy một điều phấn long phóng lên tận trời, mấy cái thả người liền biến mất không còn tăm hơi vô tung.

"Tẩu tử! ! !"

Dương Thiền không bao giờ bận tâm chính mình hình tượng, váy bãi vén lên, túm khởi Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân giá vân liền truy.

Ai có thể nghĩ đến, cái này một truy, chính là mấy cái canh giờ, hai người mệt đến thở hồng hộc, cũng chỉ có thể loáng thoáng có thể thấy phấn long thân ảnh, . Dần dần, bọn họ phát hiện Thốn Tâm hướng phương Bắc càng chạy càng xa.

Dương Thiền vừa vội vừa nghi: "Nhị tẩu đây là muốn đi nơi nào a!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lại sắc mặt ngưng trọng, trong miệng nói lẩm bẩm: "Tháng hai, phương Bắc, tháng hai, phương Bắc..."

"Chân nhân ngươi mau nhìn, Nhị tẩu nàng đi xuống!" Dương Thiền đột nhiên hoảng sợ nói

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cúi đầu vừa nhìn, phía dưới chính là Hoàng Hà, cửu khúc Hoàng Hà vạn dặm cát, lãng đãi phong sàng tự chân trời, liền tại bọn hắn dưới chân, mà đầu kia phấn long một cái mãnh đâm, hướng Hoàng Hà xông thẳng tới.

"Má ơi! Nhanh ngăn lại nàng, nàng muốn nhảy long môn!"

Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh đè xuống đám mây, như là một chi rời dây cung mũi tên, chạy như bay. Nhưng là, còn là chậm, màu hồng thân ảnh bỗng nhiên mà qua, chốc lát liền biến mất tại trọc lãng bên trong không thấy tăm hơi.

Dương Thiền bóp một cái tị thủy quyết liền muốn đi cùng, phịch một tiếng, phảng phất đụng vào một tầng bình chướng vô hình, cực lớn lực phản chấn đem Dương Thiền đánh lui mấy bước. Nàng gắt gao nhìn chăm chú phía dưới lăn lộn thủy triều, mi tâm đều đang khẽ run.

Dương Thiền giơ cao Bảo Liên Đăng, đèn hoa sen nội ngũ sắc thần hỏa đốt cháy thiên địa, trong suốt bình chướng hiện ra bộ mặt thật, thế nhưng là xuyên qua thực dài một đoạn đường sông kết giới. Nàng mặc niệm khẩu quyết, toàn thân pháp lực liên tục không ngừng đưa vào, bình chướng bắt đầu nổi lên tầng tầng gợn sóng. Dương Thiền vui mừng quá đỗi, tiếp tục gia tăng công kích lực độ, đối bên tai Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân kêu gọi mắt điếc tai ngơ.

Kết giới run rẩy vài tiếng, oanh một tiếng quang hoa bắn ra tứ phía, sinh sôi đem Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh đánh bay, hai người té ngã trên đất, nhất thời choáng đầu hoa mắt.

Dương Thiền hốt hoảng ngồi dậy, lòng nóng như lửa đốt, liên tục truy vấn: "Chân nhân, cuối cùng là thứ gì, như thế nào lợi hại như thế, liền liên Bảo Liên Đăng cũng không địch lại?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đầu còn là choáng , quăng mấy lần mới thanh tỉnh lại, sửa sang hắn rối bời tóc, thở dài nói: "Có thể không lợi hại sao? Vừa mới bảo ngươi đừng đi cứng đối cứng, ngươi thiên không nghe, lần này ăn đau khổ đi. Cái này nhưng là Đại Vũ bố trí Long Môn a. Thế gian dân tộc Thuỷ chỉ cần vượt quá Long Môn, liền có thể hóa rồng. Long Môn chỉ cho phép dân tộc Thuỷ tiến vào, chúng ta đương nhiên tới gần không được. Vừa mới kết giới chính là thế gian ngàn vạn dân tộc Thuỷ niệm lực tụ tập, cho nên vô cùng lợi hại a."

"Hóa rồng? ! Tẩu tử sinh ra chính là long tộc, nàng tới đây làm gì?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân chột dạ không thôi, thở dài: "Đều do bần đạo lanh mồm lanh miệng, cá chép vượt Long Môn, muốn trước độ lôi vân hải, lại trải qua thiên hỏa giới, đồ đệ tức phụ chỉ sợ là muốn, vượt quá Long Môn tôi thể..."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thanh âm càng ngày càng thấp, Dương Thiền tâm cũng càng ngày càng nặng xuống dưới. Vượt quá Long Môn tôi thể, đạo thiên lôi này, thiên hỏa, há lại dễ đối phó , nhưng là tẩu tử vốn là long tộc, hẳn là sẽ rất dễ dàng vượt đi qua a?

Dương Thiền khát vọng nhìn chằm chằm Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, lại gặp hắn đỉnh lấy mặt khổ qua lắc đầu: "Đồ đệ tức phụ là Tây Hải long cung tam công chúa, thuở nhỏ nuông chiều từ bé, chỉ sợ... Khó a, khó nha!"

Mắt thấy Dương Thiền đều muốn khóc lên, một bộ sống không lưu luyến bộ dáng, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vội vàng nói bổ sung: "Bất quá nếu như nàng chịu không được, chính mình còn có thể lui ra ngoài ."

Vừa nghe lời này, Dương Thiền tuy nước mắt liên liên, lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm, có thể lui ra ngoài liền tốt, lui ra ngoài liền tốt.

"Hiện nay, chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo , đợi nàng chịu không được lui ra ngoài, liền lập tức chữa thương cho nàng."

Dương Thiền im lặng lau lệ, mặt ủ mày chau: "Cũng chỉ có thể như thế — "

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ám đạo, đồ đệ tức phụ cùng đồ đệ, quả thật là không phải là người một nhà không tiến một nhà cửa, từng bước từng bước, liền không cho hắn cái sư này phụ tỉnh đa nghi! Một cái trên chín tầng trời giết Ngọc Đế, một cái hạ Hoàng Hà xông Long Môn, quả thực là, tức chết lão nhân gia ông ta !

 **Chương 6 Long nữ Bạch Li trong nước đấu**

Sau đó, Ngọc Đỉnh cùng Dương Thiền lo lắng bực bội không đã đợi đợi tại Long Môn trên không tạm thời không đề cập tới. Lại nói Thốn Tâm, tình trạng thì như thế nào chứ?

Từ khi Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nói thiên lôi, thiên hỏa, bí phong, nàng liền có chỗ minh ngộ. Cái này ba loại đối với người bên ngoài có lẽ khó tìm, nhưng đối với nàng cái này Tây Hải dân tộc Thuỷ tới nói, lại là dễ như trở bàn tay. Cái kia bí phong đã lâu không đi nói, nàng dù sao cũng xông không qua, nhưng là thiên lôi cùng trời hỏa, không phải là Long Môn cửa ải sao? Tây Hải mấy chục vạn long tộc, chỉ có các nàng Hoàng tộc là khai thiên đầu thứ nhất thần long — tổ long huyết mạch kéo dài, còn lại phần lớn đều là phàm phẩm vượt quá Long Môn mà đến. Đối với Long Môn tình trạng, Thốn Tâm lại quá là rõ ràng.

Long Môn là Đại Vũ sở thiết, lúc còn tấm bé, mang nàng bảo mẫu thị nữ đều từng đề cập tới: "Long Môn chi nam, sơn nước sôi khoát, dòng sông giảm tốc. Gần chi trèo lên kiều, trọc lãng lăn lộn, vòng xoáy □□, lãng tung tóe châu ngọc, trời đất quay cuồng. Như long đằng hổ vồ, tựa sơn tiêu nổi lên. Mỗi năm ba tháng tam, nước sông tăng vọt, vu trọc lãng bài không chỗ, cá chép trục lãng đàn du, phóng qua Long Môn giả hóa rồng mà bay lượn, bất quá giả vẫn bạn phàm ngư."

Lúc này chính vào tháng hai mạt, Thốn Tâm vừa vào thủy liền lắc mình biến hoá, hóa thành một cái hoàng cá chép, thu liễm uy áp, xen lẫn trong cá chép đống lý, nhắm mắt theo đuôi, đi theo bầy cá chậm rãi tiến lên, chờ đợi ba tháng tam Long Môn mở ra, liền nhất cử phóng qua, cường thân tôi thể, tăng cường pháp lực.

Càng tiếp cận ba tháng, trong sông tụ tập dân tộc Thuỷ liền càng ngày càng nhiều. Ngày ba tháng ba thì, cá chép thành đàn tất nhiên là không cần phải nói, rắn nước, rùa đen, con cua, liền liên tôm hùm cũng tới! Thốn Tâm trong lòng cười thầm, mang một cái long chữ, cho rằng liền có thể bằng nó cái kia thân tôm xác nhảy qua Long Môn hóa rồng sao? Quả thực si tâm vọng tưởng.

Thốn Tâm đang tại thất thần, liền phát hiện cá chép đàn rối loạn ầm ĩ, một cỗ gió tanh nhào tới trước mặt, ác tâm nàng như muốn buồn nôn. Bụi bẩn hình bóng tại đục ngầu trong Hoàng hà như ẩn như hiện. Thốn Tâm mắt vận thần quang, trầm ngâm vừa nhìn, lôi điện lượn lờ trung là một điều Bạch Li.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Một trận bừa bãi mang theo pháp lực tiếng cười xuyên qua tầng tầng sóng nước đánh tới, chấn động đến bên cạnh thân một đám pháp lực nhỏ yếu dân tộc Thuỷ ôm đầu kêu rên.

Bất quá giây lát, Bạch Li liền đến trước mắt, chuông đồng lớn nhỏ long đồng lạnh như băng liếc nhìn bọn họ, lập tức khinh thường khẽ nói: "Liền như vậy yếu ớt pháp lực, cũng dám đi nhảy long môn, quả thực không biết sống chết!"

Thốn Tâm giận tím mặt, một cái tiểu yêu ly, cũng dám ở chân long trước mặt nói ngoa, đang chờ đi ra ngoài hảo hảo giáo huấn hắn, lại lại nghĩ tới, chính mình cái này tới là vì tôi thể, Long Môn lập tức phải mở ra, uy lực của nó như thế nào, cũng không thân thân nếm thử, đều là tin đồn, thực không biết được. Vì đại cục mà tính, còn là nhịn xuống cái này tức giận nhất thời, không cần lầm đại sự.

Ai ngờ tâm cao khí ngạo tam công chúa thật vất vả thuyết phục chính mình co lại đến bầy cá bên trong chim cút, khả đầu kia yêu ly lại cố tình thượng vội vàng đến tìm cái chết.

Nó một cái một cái túm khởi cá chép hỏi chúng nó: "Nghe nói các ngươi cá chép là trời sinh long loại, hiện tại xem ra cũng chỉ là cho bản đại vương làm thủ hạ liệu, ngươi, chính là ngươi, khả nguyện đi theo bản đại vương? !"

Bị nó chộp vào móng vuốt tiểu ngư tinh sợ tới run lẩy bẩy, một câu nói cũng nhả không ra, hơn nửa ngày mới sỉ sỉ sách sách nói: "Tiểu yêu, tiểu yêu chỉ là đến xem náo nhiệt , đại vương, đại vương tha mạng, đại vương tha mạng a!"

Yêu ly đợi nửa ngày kết quả chờ một cái đến xem náo nhiệt , thất vọng, một phen liền đem đầu kia cá chép quăng ra ngoài, hô: "Xem náo nhiệt ngươi không nói sớm, dám lãng phí bản đại vương thời gian, cút cho ta!"

Ngư tinh ở trong nước lật ra mấy cái chuyển, sợ tới nghiêm nghị thét lên, khi nó cho rằng chính mình cũng bỏ mạng ở Hoàng Tuyền thì, bỗng nhiên một cái đồng tộc như dòng nước xiết một dạng vọt tới sau lưng nó, vững vàng chặn nó, nó nhìn lại, là chỉ xinh đẹp thư ngư, chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Tam công chúa tâm tình thật không tốt, hậu quả rất nghiêm trọng.

Ăn nói ngông cuồng cũng coi như , lại dám tại chỗ hành hung đả thương người. Long là trong nước vương giả, thiên phú ngự thủy thần thông, Thốn Tâm lại là tại dưới cơn thịnh nộ xuất thủ, một đạo dòng nước xiết xông ra đánh cho cái kia yêu ly một cái trở tay không kịp.

Nhưng mà, cái kia yêu ly cũng không phải hời hợt hạng người, ngàn năm tu hành, sớm đã thân có chân long chi thể. Nó phản ứng nhanh nhẹn, vẫy đuôi một cái, thế nhưng có thể cùng Thốn Tâm đấu ngang tay.

Hai cỗ cường đại cột nước va chạm, tại Hoàng Hà phía trên nhấc lên sóng cả, bốn phía pháp lực nhỏ yếu dân tộc Thuỷ, sợ tới chạy tứ phía.

Bạch Li kinh ngạc không thôi, dò xét Thốn Tâm, mở miệng nói: "Hảo một cái lợi hại tiểu ngư nương, ngược lại là bản đại vương khinh thường cá chép nhất tộc, ngươi vừa có như thế bản lãnh, bản đại vương liền tự hạ thấp địa vị cùng ngươi kết bái huynh muội, ngày khác cho ngươi chiêu con rể, chúng ta cộng đồng thống trị hồng trạch một vùng như thế nào?"

"A, gặp qua lại □□ ngáp, chỉ chưa thấy quá cá chạch cũng dám đi ra không biết lượng sức! Vượt quá Long Môn long tộc xưa nay về tứ hải long vương quản hạt, ngươi thì tính là cái gì, cũng dám ở chúng ta tứ hải phía dưới cướp người!"

Bạch Li cũng nổi giận, đại vương ôn tồn nói với ngươi không nghe, một con cá nhỏ quả thực không biết sống chết, lúc này mở miệng phản trào phúng: "Cho thể diện mà không cần, một điều hạt vừng lớn tiểu ngư, ngươi tính cái gì tứ hải người, đừng nói là ngươi, cho dù là tứ hải long vương tại bản đại vương trước mặt, bản đại vương cũng không thả ở trong mắt!"

Thốn Tâm giận tím mặt: "Nho nhỏ Bạch Li, không biết sống chết, hiện tại liền dạy ngươi tại long uy phía dưới, hóa thành kiếp tro!"

Ai ngờ cái kia Bạch Li lại phún bật cười, cười đến trước ngửa ngửa ra sau: "Long uy? Ha ha ha ha ha, ta không nghe lầm chứ, tứ hải long tộc, còn có long uy?"

Bạch Li chỉ cảm thấy cái này tiểu ngư nương thập phần khôi hài, hiện nay yêu tiên lưỡng giới tình thế, người nào không biết người nào không hiểu, nàng lại còn đem xuống dốc tứ hải long tộc nhìn đến mức quá nhiều cao, thôi, coi như bản đại vương ái tài thiện tâm, hay là cho nàng phổ cập một chút thường thức.

"Tứ hải sớm đã xuống dốc, dân tộc Thuỷ như như còn nghe theo những cái kia chỉ biết hoa thiên tửu địa long tử long tôn điều khiển, chỉ biết càng ngày càng không đường ra, bị người chế nhạo. Xa không nói, đã gần năm qua, nho nhỏ một cái Trần Đường Quan tổng binh con trai giết Đông hải Tam Thái tử, thế nhưng chẳng có chuyện gì. Còn có Tây Hải, danh xưng mấy chục vạn long tộc, cũng có thể làm cho chính mình công chúa bị cướp đi, cái kia Dương Tiễn bản lãnh tuy lớn, nhưng là dưới tay hắn Mai Sơn huynh đệ chẳng qua là chỉ có mấy trăm năm đạo hạnh sơn tinh, cứ như vậy cũng có thể xuất nhập Tây Hải như vào chỗ không người. sớm biết như vậy, khi đó bản đại vương cũng nên đi cầu hôn, ai, cũng không trở thành bỏ lỡ tam công chúa. Tóm lại, tứ hải long tộc ngay cả mình dòng dõi đô hộ không được, đã muốn không đáng tin cậy , cũng không xứng tại thống lĩnh dân tộc Thuỷ !"

"Cho nên nói, ngươi còn là theo chân ca ca hỗn, mới có tiền đồ hơn..."

"Đồ" lời còn chưa dứt, lại là một dòng nước trực kích mặt, lúc này đem cái kia Bạch Li đánh một cái thũng ánh mắt.

Hắn đang muốn mắng to, lại phát hiện trước mắt cái này tiểu ngư nương ánh mắt trợn lên so với hắn còn lớn hơn, cả người đều tức thành màu hồng phấn, lấy nàng làm trung tâm phụ cận hình thành một cái cực lớn gió lốc, hiển nhiên là tức nổ tung.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc mình biến hoá, biến về chân thân, nhanh như điện chớp một dạng tiến lên, một tiếng long ngâm, chấn động đến cái kia Bạch Li kinh nghi bất định, thừa dịp hắn còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, lại là một cái đuôi quét tới, chỉ xông Bạch Li mặt mà đi.

Bạch Li bị cái này một cái đuôi đánh cho choáng đầu hoa mắt, miệng phun một viên long châu, Ánh sáng vạn trượng, bắn thẳng đến Ngao Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm đột nhiên giật mình, nhờ có nàng gần mấy tháng tới sửa tập kiếm pháp, bên cạnh được chưa từng tiến bộ nhiều ít, thân pháp ngược lại là mau lẹ rất nhiều. Nàng thả người nhảy lên, nhảy ra trong nước, né tránh một kích này.

Bạch Li hừ mạnh một tiếng, cũng phóng lên tận trời, ngậm hồi bảo châu, đuổi sát Thốn Tâm mà đi.

Giờ phút này, Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đang tại Hoàng Hà trên không, bọn họ sớm đã biết được hôm nay Long Môn mở rộng, chính lo lắng chờ đợi gian, liền thấy phía dưới sóng lật lãng lăn tựa lôi minh, quy ba ba ngoan đà chạy tứ phía, hồng tôm tử cua vọt thủy mất mạng. Hai người đang đối mặt nhìn nhau thời điểm, liền thấy một phấn tái đi hai đầu trường long càng xuất thủy trung.

Dương Thiền vừa thấy Thốn Tâm, vui mừng quá đỗi, liên tục gọi tẩu tử. Thốn Tâm hơi hơi gật đầu, đang muốn cùng cái kia Bạch Li tiếp tục đánh cược, lại thấy cái kia Bạch Li si ngốc mà nhìn xem nàng, nàng đang muốn động khí, chỉ nghe hắn nói: "Ta nghe nói Dương Tiễn muội muội cầm trong tay đèn hoa sen, nàng bảo ngươi tẩu tử, ngươi lân phiến lại Ánh sáng lập loè, phấn nộn đáng yêu, ngươi nhất định Tây Hải long cung..."

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cái này ác ly mở miệng vũ nhục trước đây, còn dám dùng sắc mị mị ánh mắt nhìn nàng, vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, càng thêm nổi nóng, một cái xoay quanh liền xông thẳng tới, bốn cái móng vuốt vừa nhọn vừa sắc, liền muốn một trảo trảo hoa cái kia đăng đồ tử mặt.

Khả cái này vừa mới còn bừa bãi không thôi Bạch Li, bây giờ lại liên hoàn thủ cũng không dám, chỉ là liên tục tránh né, vừa kêu gào: "Tam công chúa, tam công chúa!"

Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh liền thấy nho nhỏ phấn long hung thần ác sát truy ở phía sau, phía trước đầu kia lại trường lại tráng Bạch Li trên nhảy dưới tránh đào mệnh...

Lưỡng long dây dưa hồi lâu, đều mệt đến thở hồng hộc, lúc này chợt nghe đáy nước có một cái lại nhọn vừa mịn thanh âm vang lên: "Đừng đánh nữa, đừng đánh nữa! Long Môn mở !"

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn lại. Long Môn đỉnh núi kiếp số đã hiển hiện. Chỉ thấy lôi vân trong biển sóng cả mãnh liệt, điện quang như rắn, lôi đình oanh minh, như trống trận lôi vang, như đao kiếm hàn quang. Mà thiên hỏa giới, hừng hực ánh lửa, cực nóng chói chang, phản chiếu tầng mây hoàn toàn đỏ ngầu.

Bạch Li nịnh nọt cười, cố gắng đem chuông đồng lớn dựng đồng cong thành hình trăng lưỡi liềm, hắn lắp bắp mở miệng nói: "Tam, tam công chúa, Long Môn tới, cái này, cái này nhưng là một năm, mới có một lần, không bằng, không bằng, chúng ta đi vào trước, sau đó, sau đó lại..."

Thốn Tâm vừa nhìn Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân còn tại bên ngoài kết giới đối với nàng liều mạng lắc đầu, âm thầm suy nghĩ nói, lần này là nàng thừa dịp bất ngờ, vụng trộm chạy tới , về sau Tam muội muội cùng chân nhân còn không đồng nhất thiên đến muộn đem nàng chằm chằm đến gắt gao , bỏ lỡ thôn này liền không tiệm này, vẫn là lấy đại cục làm trọng, đợi nàng tôi thể hoàn thành, lại đánh nổ cái này cá chạch đầu!

Thốn Tâm đuôi rồng quét qua, đem cái kia Bạch Li đánh vào Long Môn bên trong, Bạch Li vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, liền bị cái kia lôi điện đánh cho cả người run lên, kêu to lên tiếng. Thốn Tâm thấy thế, bật cười, cũng đi theo nhảy vào lôi vân trong biển.

Dương Thiền thấy phấn long thân ảnh tại trong lôi vân như ẩn như hiện, rất là lo lắng, đang muốn kêu gọi Thốn Tâm, lại bị Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cản trở.

"Tính đi, đến đều tới, còn là làm cho nàng đi xông vào một lần, đồ đệ tức phụ tốt xấu là chân long chi thể, mấy đạo lôi còn là nằm cạnh trụ , cũng đối với nàng có chút ích lợi. Nàng chịu không được , không cần chúng ta gọi, chính mình cũng hội chạy ra ngoài "


	2. 7-12

**Chương 7 Lôi vân trong biển kiếp số nhiều**

Bạch Li vừa vào lôi vân trong biển nhanh chóng điều chỉnh, trên người ẩn ẩn có quang hoa hộ thể, một ngựa đi đầu, ngâm khẽ một tiếng chui vào lôi vân dày đặc chỗ. Thốn Tâm thấy chỗ kia lôi điện oanh minh, thanh thế to lớn, trong lòng chỉ bồn chồn, đang tại trong mây do dự gian, chỉ nghe thấy Bạch Li kêu thê lương thảm thiết, một tiếng một tiếng, có thể so với thế gian mổ heo, nhất thời ngây tại chỗ.

Bên ngoài kết giới Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cũng là giật nảy mình. Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đọc nhiều sách vở kiến thức uyên bác, vừa thấy cái kia Bạch Li cùng chân long chỉ kém hai cái long trảo, liền biết hắn chí ít có ngàn năm đạo hạnh, mới có thể tu được cái này hình. Ngàn năm đạo hạnh đều bị đánh thành như vậy, mà đồ đệ tức phụ, lần trước nghe nói xong giống mới hơn sáu trăm tuổi a? Còn là Tây Hải kiều sinh quán dưỡng tiểu công chúa!

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cây quạt đều rớt, lông mày run rẩy, hô lớn: "Đồ đệ tức phụ, mau ra đây! Mau ra đây a! Đó là cửu thiên thần lôi, ngươi chịu không được ! Mau ra đây!"

Dương Thiền cũng đi theo kêu: "Tẩu tử, ngươi đừng sính cường ! Có ta nhị ca tại, tam giới mặc cho ngươi rong ruổi, ngươi hà cớ gì tra tấn chính mình đâu!"

Không đề cập tới tam giới mặc nàng rong ruổi, Ngao Thốn Tâm có lẽ còn thật bị dọa lùi chạy trở lại, nhấc lên Dương Tiễn lời thề, nàng liền lập tức từ đáy lòng tuôn ra một cổ dũng khí. Đời này lại tin tưởng Dương Tiễn, nàng chính là cái chày gỗ! Vì long tộc tương lai, vì Tây Hải người nhà, vì bản thân nàng, nàng đều muốn đụng một cái!

Ngao cô nương quyết định chắc chắn, nhắm mắt lại xông vào biển mây nơi sâu. Vừa mới đi vào, đối diện một cái phích lịch liền đánh tới Thốn Tâm đuôi rồng, nàng đau đến gào thét, vội vàng tránh né. Khả thiểm điện như mưa, dệt thành lít nha lít nhít lưới điện, giữa trời chụp xuống đến, Thốn Tâm kịch liệt đau nhức phía dưới, qua lại trốn tránh, như trước bị đánh trúng đến mấy lần. Thiên lôi đối với dân tộc Thuỷ tác dụng, chính là đánh xuống bọn họ trên người cũ lân phiến, sau đó một lần nữa mọc ra vảy rồng. Mà đối với vốn là long thân Thốn Tâm, chính là muốn từng mảnh từng mảnh đánh xuống trên người nàng cũ vảy rồng, sau đó mọc ra mới vảy rồng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đau đến hai mắt đẫm lệ, nàng cái kia xinh đẹp màu hồng lân phiến, từng mảnh từng mảnh rơi xuống, máu thịt be bét, mới vảy rồng bởi vì nàng đạo hạnh không đủ, sinh trưởng chậm chạp, đạo thiên lôi này liền trực tiếp lúc tại trên vết thương của nàng. Bất quá chốc lát, nàng liền cả người cháy đen, hấp hối. Nhưng là thiên lôi là sẽ không bởi ứng kiếp người thống khổ mà yếu bớt, một đạo kim lôi thẳng xuống dưới, đánh trúng Thốn Tâm sừng rồng, kịch liệt đau nhức vô cùng, thống khổ kêu thảm, vạch phá u ám Hoàng Hà trên không.

Tây Hải long cung, đang cùng mẫu thân đàm tiếu Tam Thái tử, bỗng nhiên tim đập nhanh, sắc mặt trắng bệch. Long hậu bị giật nảy mình, ôm nhi tử, liên tục hỏi thăm. Ngao Liệt trầm ngâm chốc lát, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Sợ là tam tỷ xảy ra chuyện !"

Lạch cạch một tiếng, long hậu đánh nát nàng thích nhất đồ uống trà. Sau đó, liền thấy hai đầu bạch long bay ra Tây Hải, thẳng đến rót Giang Khẩu mà đến.

Giai Mộng Quan trước, Dương Tiễn đang cùng cái kia Ma Gia tứ tướng triền đấu, nhất thời tâm thần bất định, lại bị ma lễ thanh lấy Thanh vân kiếm đón đầu chặt xuống, nhất thời phiến vân quan đứt gãy, áo choàng phát ra, nếu không phải cửu chuyển huyền công hộ thể, chỉ sợ sớm đã máu tươi chảy ngang. Chỉ thấy một điều lông ngắn eo nhỏ khuyển đập ra hàng ngũ, triều ma lễ thanh bắp chân táp tới, ma lễ thanh bị đau, một cước đưa nó đá văng.

Dương Tiễn thiên nhãn vừa mở, đánh lui ma lễ thanh, trở lại cấp lệnh nói: "Ngao Thiên Khuyển, lập tức trở về rót Giang Khẩu, nhìn tam công chúa cùng Tam muội tình huống như thế nào!"

"Nhưng là, chủ nhân!"

"sẽ đi ngay bây giờ!"

Con chó kia nhi nảy lòng ủy khuất, tuy lo lắng chủ nhân, cũng không dám cãi lệnh, lúc này từ chiến trường leo mây mà lên, dựa vào vạn dặm truy tung thuật trở về rót Giang Khẩu.

Tây Hải tây kỳ đều có người tới không đề cập tới, trở lại thăm Hoàng Hà Long Môn bên trong.

Mấy đạo thiên lôi liên tiếp đánh xuống, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã là toàn thân trên dưới không một khối hảo da thịt, máu và nước mắt chảy ròng, nhưng dù cho là như thế, nàng còn là không chịu đi ra.

Dương Thiền gấp đến độ nước mắt rơi như mưa, tại sao, nàng cái này tại sao liều mạng như vậy! đi tiếp như vậy, nàng sẽ chết !

"Tẩu tử, Dương Thiền cầu ngươi, cầu ngươi nhanh ra đi, tiếp tục như vậy nữa, ngươi sẽ không toàn mạng!"

Thốn Tâm đã muốn ở trong hỗn độn , nàng trong đầu chỉ có một cái ý niệm trong đầu, đó chính là nhất định phải nhảy qua, nhất định phải nhảy qua! Nàng đừng lại lặp lại cái kia một ngàn năm , cái kia lẻ loi hiu quạnh ở tại rót Giang Khẩu, nhìn xem tam đệ biến thành tọa kỵ, Tây Hải biến thành trò cười một ngàn năm.

Còn có long tộc, nàng muốn chứng minh, tứ hải long tộc uy vọng còn tại, long tử long tôn không phải là mặc người chém giết phế vật!

Nàng Tây Hải long cung tam công chúa, ngoại trừ đánh nện rót Giang Khẩu, còn là có khác bản lãnh!

Nhưng mà, nàng đã muốn không có khí lực , tại như thế dày đặc thiên lôi hạ, nàng ngay cả thở khẩu khí đều sẽ nhiều chịu qua tốt nhất mấy lần, nào có ở không nhàn vận chuyển pháp lực, thúc đẩy sinh trưởng vảy rồng.

Đang tại Thốn Tâm mắt bốc kim hoa, trốn tránh càng ngày càng chậm thời điểm, có một cái rộng lớn thân ảnh ngăn tại nàng phía trên, là cái kia Bạch Li!

"Tam công chúa, tỉnh lại một điểm a, nhanh nã pháp bảo đi ra hộ thể!"

Pháp bảo? Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn vội vàng chạy ra Tây Hải, trên người ngoại trừ mấy cái san hô trâm nhị, cái gì đều không mang, duy nhất kề thân chỉ có trong cơ thể long châu, nhưng là nếu như lúc này cầm ra long châu bảo mệnh, cái kia đến thiên hỏa trung lại nên như thế nào sống qua? Không thành, không thể như vậy.

"Ngươi trước thay ta ngăn lại chốc lát!" Nói xong, Thốn Tâm ngưng khí an thần, pháp lực vận chuyển, nhanh chóng dạo chạy toàn thân, mới lân phiến ngay tại trong thời gian này mọc ra. Đầu tiên là đỉnh đầu, tiếp theo là cái cổ, sau đó là phần eo.

Khả cái này thiên lôi như thế nào lợi hại, cho dù là có ngàn năm đạo hạnh kề thân, cái kia Bạch Li có thể chống đỡ thời gian cũng bất quá mấy nén hương. Thốn Tâm chỉ nghe thấy vài tiếng ngộp hừ, vội vã mở mắt vừa nhìn, Bạch Li trên lưng sớm đã da tróc thịt bong, còn nỗ lực nặn ra một vầng loan nguyệt răng ánh mắt, gọi nàng đừng lo lắng.

Ngao cô nương trong lòng nỗi đau lớn, không nghĩ tới cái này Bạch Li tuy rằng miệng chán ghét, lại như thế giảng nghĩa khí. Nhưng bất quá bèo nước gặp nhau, làm sao có thể làm cho người xa lạ bởi nàng mất mạng? Lúc này mặc dù vảy rồng chỉ mọc tốt một nửa, cũng nói không chừng muốn đụng một cái !

Thốn Tâm phẫn đứng lên, cái đuôi vẩy lên, đem Bạch Li mang đến chỗ càng cao hơn.

"Đi a, bay vào thiên hỏa, ngươi liền có thể hóa rồng !"

Mà chính nàng lại tại hai người thiên lôi cướp hạ, khó mà tránh né.

Bên ngoài kết giới Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cùng Dương Thiền gấp đến độ dậm chân.

Dương Thiền rốt cuộc bất chấp gì khác, lần nữa niệm động khẩu quyết, thôi phát Bảo Liên Đăng đột phá bình chướng, kết quả tự nhiên là không làm nên chuyện gì.

Khả Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vừa thấy cái này thần vật đột nhiên linh quang chợt lóe, bận thúc giục Dương Thiền: "Mau đưa Bảo Liên Đăng ném vào! Trực tiếp ném tới đồ đệ tức phụ trên đầu!"

Dương Thiền nghe vậy, Bảo Liên Đăng rời khỏi tay, khó khăn lắm ngăn tại Thốn Tâm đỉnh đầu, thiên lôi bổ tới Bảo Liên Đăng đèn thân. thiên địa linh vật này tự hành hộ thể, bấc đèn Ánh sáng chợt lóe, ngũ sắc thần quang lượn vòng, vì Thốn Tâm tranh thủ được càng nhiều tu chỉnh thời gian.

Ngao cô nương liên không kịp thở vân, gấp gáp bão nguyên thủ nhất thúc đẩy sinh trưởng vảy rồng, khả bởi vì pháp lực kế tục không đủ, vảy rồng sinh trưởng càng ngày càng chậm.

Dương Thiền nhìn ở trong mắt gấp ở trong lòng, vì thế mặc niệm khẩu quyết, phương pháp nhập lực, muốn lấy thần đăng trợ Thốn Tâm một chút sức lực.

"Không muốn!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân gấp gáp cản trở, nhưng là đã tới đã không kịp.

Long Môn kết giới cảm ứng được có ngoại lai pháp lực xâm lấn, bình chướng như sóng nước dập dờn mấy lần, chớp mắt đem Bảo Liên Đăng đạn đưa ra.

Dương Thiền không hiểu chút nào: "Chân nhân! Tại sao có thể như vậy!"

Ngọc Đỉnh vuốt râu thở dài: "Dân tộc Thuỷ sinh linh vượt quá Long Môn, chỉ có thể dựa vào bản thân bản lãnh, ngoại lực không thể trợ giúp. Bảo Liên Đăng mặc dù có thể ném vào, đó là bởi vì không có pháp lực thôi động, nó chỉ là một cái vật, sẽ không nhận kết giới ngăn cản, thiên lôi bổ tới đèn thân, thần đăng vì bảo vệ chính mình, tự nhiên sẽ dâng lên ngũ sắc thần hỏa, ngăn trở lôi kiếp. Nhưng là ngươi từ khi ngoại giới chuyển vận pháp lực, liền bị Long Môn cảm ứng được, vi phạm hóa rồng quy luật, liền lập tức truyền tống đi ra ."

"Cái kia, vậy ta tẩu tử làm sao bây giờ!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhìn xem kỹ: "Ai nha, yên tâm, còn tốt lân phiến đều lớn lên không sai biệt lắm, chỉ kém cái đuôi cái kia một tiết, không có gì đáng ngại, không có gì đáng ngại."

Thốn Tâm tự Bảo Liên Đăng lấy đi, liền không do dự nữa, sử ra đòn sát thủ đến, chỉ thấy râu rồng hạ minh châu phún sương mù rực rỡ, ngăn trở thiên lôi. Thốn Tâm nắm lấy cơ hội, thả người nhảy lên, bay đến thiên hỏa giới trước.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân quái khiếu mà nói: "Nàng như thế nào, còn muốn nhảy a!"

Dương Thiền ngược lại bình tĩnh xuống dưới: "Dù sao có Bảo Liên Đăng tại tay, cùng lắm thì lại ném một lần là được."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thở dài nói: "Cửa này, ném Bảo Liên Đăng đều chưa hẳn hữu dụng. Thiên hỏa vấn tâm, ý chí không kiên định, kéo cũng kéo không thành đại đạo a."

Mà phía dưới, Thốn Tâm nhìn xem cái kia liệt diễm ngập trời, trong lòng ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi, nhanh nhanh, chỉ cần vượt qua cửa này, nàng liền thành công . Nàng bay đến thiên hỏa giới trước, chỉ thấy Bạch Li còn lẳng lặng ở tại một bên, cũng không thấy nóng bức, hình như đang chờ đợi chút cái gì.

Thốn Tâm có chút nghi hoặc, bước lên phía trước chào hỏi: "Ngươi làm sao còn không đi vào, là thương còn chưa tốt sao?"

Bạch Li ngại ngùng nói: "Thương thế của ta có khỏe hay không vốn không trọng yếu, thiên lôi luyện thể, thiên hỏa vấn tâm, một cửa ải này là muốn lấy được Long Môn tán thành giả mới có thể thông qua." Ta không biết mình có thể hay không được đến Long Môn tán thành, cũng không biết mình có thể hay không nhìn thấy ngày mai mặt trời, cho nên chúng ta tại nơi này, nếu như ta bất hạnh bỏ mình, ít nhất có thể nhìn xem ngươi mang hạnh phúc chết đi. Nếu là ông trời chiếu cố, làm cho ta có thể thành công hóa rồng, ta cũng hi vọng có thể làm cho ngươi cái thứ nhất nhìn đến ta uy vũ thân ảnh.

Bạch Li phen này tâm tư, Thốn Tâm tự nhiên không thể nào biết được, nàng chú ý điểm toàn bộ rơi xuống thiên hỏa vấn tâm thượng.

"Cái gì gọi là thiên hỏa vấn tâm?"

Bạch Li có chút ảm đạm, nhưng vẫn là giữ vững tinh thần đáp: "Tam công chúa có chỗ không biết, Long Môn không chỉ có khảo nghiệm dân tộc Thuỷ pháp lực, càng khảo nghiệm chúng ta tâm chí. Chỉ có đạo tâm kiên định, trong lòng còn có chính đọc đáng làm chi tài, mới có thể bị Long Môn tán thành. Nếu là Long Môn tán thành ngươi, như vậy thiên hỏa đốt cháy mà không thương tổn thể, như vào bình thường chi cảnh."

"Cái kia nếu là không chiếm được Long Môn tán thành đâu?" Thốn Tâm khẩn cấp hỏi.

"Như vậy, mặc cho ngươi có như thế nào thiên tài Linh Bảo hộ thân, đồng dạng bị thiêu đến thoi thóp."

Lại là khủng bố như thế? Thốn Tâm không khỏi sợ hãi.

Bạch Li nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Tam công chúa, ta tu hành ngàn năm, chính là vì hôm nay, vô luận như thế nào, ta đều muốn đi vào xông vào một lần, ngươi..."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng ảm đạm, như thế nào giống bàn giao di ngôn đồng dạng.

"Ngươi không cần lo lắng, yên tâm đi thôi, không phải là nói hội thiêu đến thoi thóp sao, vậy đã nói rõ còn có mệnh a, ta Tam muội muội có Bảo Liên Đăng, cứu sống ngươi không ở nói hạ!"

Bạch Li gật gật đầu, ánh mắt kiên nghị, thấy chết không sờn, một cái chui thân xông vào thiên hỏa giới trung.

 **Chương 8 Thiên hỏa giới trung giương cánh buồm xa**

Ngọn lửa màu đỏ thắm lập tức bạo động, Bạch Li cả người đều bị thần hỏa vây quanh, đau đến bốn phía tán loạn, đủ kiểu giãy dụa cũng không làm nên chuyện gì. Cái kia hỏa từ cái đuôi nổi lên, trực thấu bùn viên cung, đem cái kia ly thiêu đến ngũ tạng thành tro, vươn người đều hủ, ngàn năm khổ hạnh, liền một chốc hóa thành hư ảo, chỉ còn lại có một cái đầu rồng, tại trong ngọn lửa, thấp giọng nghẹn ngào.

Thốn Tâm bị biến cố này cả kinh nước mắt thẳng xuống dưới, lớn tiếng gào thét.

Cái kia Bạch Li lại dần dần an tĩnh lại, sắc mặt bình tĩnh, đối với nàng khe khẽ cười: "Sinh chính là anh kiệt, chết cũng anh dũng, thà rằng Long Môn đốt người chết, không nguyện hồng trạch cẩu thả sống. Ta chỉ là không cam tâm!"

Hắn đột nhiên rống to, hướng phía cái này nguy nga cao lớn Kim Môn nói: "Bằng cái gì! Bằng cái gì muốn như vậy đối với ta! Chúng ta sinh ra là ngư là tôm là xà, không nói một vị tiên thần, chính là một phàm nhân đều có thể dễ dàng đem chúng ta mở ngực mổ bụng, chúng ta là rất hèn mọn, nhưng là hèn mọn chủng tộc liền không thể tu thành đại đạo sao? ! Lại không thể có mộng tưởng sao? ! Chúng ta đồng dạng khát vọng quá cuộc sống mình muốn, ta chỉ là muốn thay đổi vận mệnh, thay đổi ta chung quanh bạn bè vận mệnh, ta trước kia không nhận mệnh, hiện tại cũng không nhận mệnh vậy. Liền tính ngươi hôm nay đốt chết ta, ta cũng như thế không nhận mệnh! không phải là chết sao, đại gia đầu thai lại tu một ngàn năm, không tin không nhảy qua được cái này quỷ môn!"

Hỏa diễm rất nhanh liền nuốt sống đầu của hắn sọ, cái kia từng tiếng bất khuất la lên, cũng biến mất tại hồng lãng bên trong, chỉ sợ sớm đã hóa thành kiếp tro.

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu xuống không dám nhìn nữa, nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi xuống, hắn chết, hắn cứ thế mà chết đi? Không phải là nói chí ít còn có một cái mạng sao, tại sao phải tàn nhẫn như vậy? Tại sao phải hại hắn tính mạng đâu? !

Thốn Tâm khóc đến ruột gan đứt từng khúc, không kềm chế được, đánh thẳng tính trở về đáy sông, thu thập Bạch Li hài cốt thì, đột nhiên, một trận vang dội long ngâm xẹt qua chân trời. Thốn Tâm cả kinh liên nước mắt đều quên xoa, ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu.

Hỏa diễm đã muốn lắng xuống, một đạo trắng noãn thân ảnh tại liệt diễm bên trong bay múa, kim quang lượn lờ, là đầu kia Bạch Li, hắn vượt qua được! Nhưng là vừa mới hắn rõ ràng, bất kỳ nhiên nhớ tới thiên hỏa vấn tâm bốn chữ, Thốn Tâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nguyên lai đều là khảo nghiệm! Thiên hỏa thiêu thân, cũng không phải là hại người, mà là trợ giúp hắn đem chính mình chân chính hóa thành thần long.

Cực lớn đầu rồng đối Thốn Tâm liền chút ba lần, một tiếng gào thét hắn bay thẳng nhập Long Môn, bốn phía đám mây mãnh liệt, thiên hoa loạn trụy, kim quang điểm điểm như sao băng. Bạch Li trên người vết thương tại cái này kim vũ trung chậm rãi khép lại, trắng noãn lân phiến tỏa sáng lấp lánh, rốt cục thành tựu thiên long chi thân, từ đây thế gian liền thiếu một đuôi yêu ly, thêm một điều bạch long !

Tìm đường sống trong chỗ chết sao? Thốn Tâm nhìn xem trước mặt lửa cháy hừng hực, như có điều ngộ ra. Nàng lắc mình biến hoá, hóa thành hình người, hướng phía Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ngoái nhìn cười một cái.

Dương Thiền chấn động trong lòng, tẩu tử trên mặt, hiện ra nàng chưa từng thấy qua thần sắc, không phải là mới gặp ngang ngược đáng yêu, cũng không phải là những ngày này ổn trọng bảo vệ, mà là một loại thấy chết không sờn quyết tâm cùng không sợ gian nguy dũng khí. Dương Thiền tâm bịch bịch trực nhảy, nàng ẩn ẩn có dự cảm bất tường, mà dự cảm kia tại một lát sau liền hóa thành hiện thực.

Thốn Tâm hướng bọn họ hai người gật gật đầu, liền lập tức tiến vào thiên hỏa tầng trung, không có điều động một tia pháp lực hộ thể, không có giơ cao minh châu trên đầu, cứ như vậy, không phòng bị chút nào đi đi vào. Hỏa xà dữ tợn, lập tức tăng vọt, quấn lên nàng phiêu dật lam váy, nháy mắt liền đem cái này xóa xanh nước biển nuốt hết.

"Không! ! !" Từng tại vô số ban đêm ảo tưởng mẫu thân tại mười ngày hạ hủy diệt tràng cảnh cùng hôm nay lam ảnh trùng điệp. Dương Thiền nước mắt rơi như mưa, khóc đến gần như ngất đi.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nước mắt cũng không khỏi tự chủ chảy xuống, hắn một bên hút nước mũi một bên nức nở nói: "Trước, đừng vội khóc, đồ đệ tức phụ nói không chừng còn có thể sống đâu..."

Thốn Tâm vừa vào trong biển lửa, vừa mới bắt đầu cũng không cảm giác được đau đớn, mà là phảng phất bước vào một cái huyền diệu không gian. Hỏa diễm tại nàng chung quanh, lại không cách nào chạm đến nàng, thẳng đến thanh âm vang lên.

Ban đầu chỉ là loáng thoáng thanh âm, phảng phất bị một đoàn nồng đậm sương mù ngăn cản, không nhận ra tường tình, cũng nghe không hiểu lộ. Thời gian dần trôi qua càng vang lên, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy đầy tai ồn ào, gần ở bên cạnh, nghiêm túc nghe qua, thế nhưng là Dương Tiễn thanh âm!

"Nếu được Hằng Nga chân tâm, ta chết không có gì đáng tiếc."

"Ta đời này lớn nhất tâm nguyện chính là phủ thêm cái kia đạo mỹ lệ ánh trăng."

"Ta sẽ không lại tra tấn ngươi ."

"Dương Tiễn lĩnh chỉ tạ ơn."

Sơ sẩy ở giữa, trước mắt biển lửa thế nhưng hiện ra từng bức họa, mỗi một bức đều là Dương Tiễn ôm Hằng Nga nhu tình mật ý bộ dáng, mà nàng si ngốc đứng ở một bên, thần sắc tiều tụy, càng là cùng cái kia thánh khiết tiên tử cách biệt một trời.

Thốn Tâm tâm thần rung động, lập tức cảm thấy hai chân bỏng đau, liệt hỏa đã muốn quấn quanh bắp chân, đưa nó hóa thành tro tàn, hơn nữa còn tại không ngừng hướng lên lan tràn.

Một cái phi nam phi nữ mờ mịt không chừng thanh âm đột nhiên vang lên, tại toàn bộ không gian quanh quẩn.

"Ngươi đến nhảy long môn làm gì chứ? Dương Tiễn chẳng lẽ lại bởi vậy yêu thượng ngươi, quên trong lòng hắn bạch nguyệt quang sao? đây là không khả năng , ngươi cả đời đều so ra kém Hằng Nga, tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng, ngươi vĩnh viễn là cái kia chỉ biết làm cho hắn phiền phức vô cùng, liên gia cũng không dám hồi đàn bà đanh đá. Ngươi hay là trở về đi, trở về học tập cho tốt tam tòng tứ đức, có lẽ hắn còn có thể lại dễ dàng tha thứ ngươi một ngàn năm đâu, ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Thốn Tâm trong lòng một trận chua xót, thế nhân đều nói rồng có vảy ngược, nhưng tại nàng nhìn lại, cái kia ngàn năm mong muốn mà không được tình yêu nỗi khổ thậm chí vượt xa vảy ngược bị chạm vào đau nhức. Năm đó đủ loại đau khổ, nội tâm bí ẩn nhất vết sẹo, bị gắng gượng đẩy ra, đau đến nàng tim như bị đao cắt.

Tâm thần động đãng thời điểm, hỏa diễm đằng một tiếng nhảy lên khởi, trong nháy mắt liền đem toàn bộ phần eo đốt xong.

Thốn Tâm quá sợ hãi, bật thốt lên: "Ta lại không phải là vì Dương Tiễn đến nhảy long môn !"

Thanh âm kia nhẹ nhàng trả lời: "Nhưng là hắn yêu không giống nhau là ngươi khát vọng đồ vật sao?"

"Vậy thì thế nào, yêu một người có sai sao? Bởi vì ta đối một người nam nhân si tâm một mảnh, nhận hết ủy khuất cũng không thể quên tình, cho nên ta không thể nhảy qua Long Môn? Đây là cái đạo lí gì?"

"Yêu không thể trở thành ngươi thương hại người khác vốn liếng."

Thốn Tâm nhất thời có chút ngây người, lập tức chém đinh chặt sắt nói: "Ta biết, ta của quá khứ đúng là như vậy, vì thực hiện tình yêu của mình, không từ thủ đoạn, tuỳ tiện tổn thương người khác, nhưng ta đã muốn biết sai rồi, ta muốn có được thực lực cường đại, ta muốn đền bù đi qua sai lầm, cho nên ta mới đến dược long môn. Nhưng cái này cũng không hề ý nghĩa, ta muốn khúm núm hướng Dương Tiễn tác thủ cái kia một điểm thương hại, vặn vẹo chính mình một lần là đủ rồi! Ta là không cách nào quên hắn, nhưng cái này đã không có quan hệ gì với hắn !"

"Về phần Hằng Nga, a, trên thế giới chỉ có một cái Ngao Thốn Tâm, độc nhất vô nhị Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta không cần cùng nàng so!"

Hỏa diễm dừng lại , đình trệ tại bên hông, Ngao cô nương âm thầm thở dài một hơi, chính cao hứng, liền nghe thanh âm kia lại nói: "Biết sai có thể sửa, không gì tốt hơn, nhưng mà ngươi chí hướng chật hẹp, chỉ coi trọng ngươi tiểu gia, lại thiếu dân tộc Thuỷ vương giả lòng dạ, không chịu nổi Long Môn tán thành."

Cái gì? ! Thốn Tâm đột nhiên giật mình, còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, liền phát hiện thân thể đang nhanh chóng chìm xuống, lăn lộn hồng lãng nhanh chóng che phủ nàng cái cổ, thế giới trước mắt, triệt để hóa thành một phiến huyết hồng.

Hỏa diễm nóng rực thiêu đốt lên nàng thân thể, nàng cảm giác mình phảng phất bị cất vào một cái phong bế trong nồi sắt, kiềm chế lại ngộp nhiệt.

Không cần, không muốn! Nàng không cần như vậy kết thúc, cũng không thể như vậy kết thúc! Nàng trong lòng không phải là chỉ có tiểu gia ! Ngao Bính đường huynh khi chết thương cảm, tam đệ Ngao Liệt biến thành tọa kỵ phẫn nộ, còn có cái kia Bạch Li câu câu thực nói, đều cho thấy long tử long tôn, đã muốn không đủ để thống lĩnh dân tộc Thuỷ , long tộc cần thiết cải cách, dân tộc Thuỷ cũng cần thiết tân sinh! Nàng vẫn luôn hiểu được, nhưng là lại chưa từng muốn tới đây gánh vác trách nhiệm này. Đi qua nàng đem cho long tộc chỗ dựa hi vọng ký thác vào Dương Tiễn trên người, sống lại cả đời lẽ nào vẫn tồn tại như thế ý nghĩ xằng bậy sao?

Thốn Tâm cười khổ, một cỗ cải thiên hoán địa hào hùng tại nàng trong lòng thiêu đốt, nếu đã không ai có thể đáng tin, vậy liền tự mình đến!

Nàng giận dữ mở miệng, một cỗ nóng hổi lưu động hỏa diễm rót vào yết hầu, thiêu đến ngũ tạng lục phủ một trận đau rát, nhưng nàng đã muốn không lo được, hét lớn: "Long Hán kiếp sau, long tộc xuống dốc, nhốt ở tứ hải, nhân càng hợp khi. Dân tộc Thuỷ chúng sinh, cho nên ti hạ, như thế cảnh ngộ, thực không thể nhịn! Tây Hải long nữ, Ngao thị Thốn Tâm, ở đây chỉ thiên vi thệ, cúc cung tận tụy, chết thì mới dừng, hưng ta dân tộc Thuỷ, trọng chấn vinh quang, hưng ta dân tộc Thuỷ, trọng chấn vinh quang!"

Hạ xuống xu thế dừng lại, cả người bỏng đau đớn, làm cho Ngao cô nương đầu óc đều một mảnh mờ mịt. Một hồi lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, cái thanh âm kia lại một lần âm u vang lên: "cái này căn bản không khả năng, năm đó sát phạt quá nhiều, khí vận đã muốn bại hoại, chỉ bằng ngươi điều này không đủ thiên tuế tiểu long? Khó, khó, khó, chớ có há miệng nôn cuồng ngôn."

"Pháp lực yếu không yếu, trẻ tuổi không nhẹ, ta không biết, ta chỉ biết, trên đời không việc khó, chỉ sợ người hữu tâm! Ngươi thử đều không cho ta thử, làm sao biết ta không được? !"

Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, trời sinh có một cỗ bướng bỉnh kình, nhận định sự, tuyệt sẽ không thay đổi, đụng phải đầu rơi máu chảy, cũng không chịu quay đầu. Nàng muốn thực hiện sự, sẽ dốc hết toàn lực đi làm, bất khuất, tuyệt không nhận thua.

Có lẽ chính là cỗ này cố chấp xúc động Long Môn bảo vệ linh, hắn thủ tại chỗ này không biết nhiều ít vạn năm, mỗi năm đều có bất đồng dân tộc Thuỷ tới đây chỉ vì hóa rồng, chúng nó có có được long kiêu ngạo, có có được long bất khuất, có có được long cứng cỏi, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không có một cái nào có được long đảm lượng. Đừng nói là đi tự thể nghiệm chấn hưng dân tộc Thuỷ, chúng nó thậm chí ngay cả nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ. Nhưng trước mắt điều này không đủ thiên tuế tiểu long, nàng không chỉ có nói ra, còn lập hạ lời thề đi thực tiễn.

"Mà thôi, mà thôi." Thanh âm kia đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng cười một cái, "Vậy ngươi liền thử một chút đi, tương lai là các ngươi , chúng ta này đó lão cốt đầu, cũng chỉ có thể thủ tại chỗ này la. Chỉ mong ngươi đừng vì tình yêu mê thất, quên dân tộc Thuỷ đại kế."

Thanh âm vừa dứt, Thốn Tâm cũng cảm giác một đợt sóng lửa vào đầu túi đến, sau đó nàng toàn bộ thân hình, đều biến thành tro buội.

Hồn phách phiêu phiêu đãng đãng, tại biển lửa trên không chìm nổi, vạn trượng tường quang tòng long trong môn ùa tới, bao vây lấy nàng hồn phách, cả người ấm áp địa, như cùng ở tại mẫu thân trong ngực. Nàng thoải mái mà ngâm kêu một tiếng, vang dội long ngâm, vang vọng chân trời, đem bản thân nàng cũng giật nảy mình.

Ngao cô nương cúi đầu vừa nhìn, kim lân phấn hồng, thon dài long thân tại liệt diễm trung múa, lại không có bị thương tới nửa phần.

Thành công! Nàng thành công! Thành công!

Thốn Tâm đánh một cái hô lên xông vào Long Môn, thiên hoa loạn trụy, kim vũ bay tán loạn, vết thương toàn bộ khép lại, phấn vảy kim giáp, chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, trong cơ thể pháp lực tràn đầy, một tiếng sắc lệnh, liền có thể thôn vân thổ vụ, hô phong hoán vũ, hót lôi thiểm điện.

Nhất thời mây đen tụ tập, cuồng phong gào thét, lôi đình nổ vang, làm bạn cao vút long ngâm, Thốn Tâm kim màu ửng đỏ long thân, tại trong mây đen uốn lượn, giống như cho nó khảm lên một đạo đường viền.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cùng Dương Thiền xối thành thành ướt sũng cũng cười không ngậm miệng được. Mà cái kia bạch long cũng lẳng lặng mà ở tại trong nước, cùng vô số dân tộc Thuỷ một đạo, lâm vào trong rung động. Khai thiên đầu thứ nhất thần long hậu duệ, cao quý không chỉ có biểu hiện tại bọn họ bề ngoài, càng là chảy xuôi tại trong huyết mạch của bọn họ.

 **Chương 9 Trăm sông hạo đãng chạy tây dương**

Tại vạn chúng vui mừng, trên trời rơi xuống mưa vui vui mừng bầu không khí bên trong, xuất hiện một cái không đúng lúc thân ảnh, không đúng, hẳn là cẩu ảnh.

Thốn Tâm càng Long Môn bởi vì từng bước gian nguy, cảm giác giống như tân sinh, có một thế kỷ như vậy dài dằng dặc, kỳ thật tại ngoại giới xem ra, cũng bất quá liền tiếp cận hơn một ngày một điểm quang cảnh. Từ tây kỳ vạn dặm đánh tới chớp nhoáng Ngao Thiên Khuyển cũng rốt cục leo mây bò tới.

"Tam tỷ, tam tỷ! Ta rốt cuộc tìm được các ngươi !"

Đáng thương gào gào bổ nhào vào tại Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đám mây, lè lưỡi thở không ra hơi.

"Ngao Thiên Khuyển! Ngươi tại sao trở lại! Có phải hay không là ta nhị ca xảy ra chuyện !"

Dương Thiền nụ cười trên mặt chớp mắt ma diệt, lập tức đem Ngao Thiên Khuyển nâng đỡ khẩn cấp hỏi, lấy nàng thông minh như thế nào phản ứng không kịp, Ngao Thiên Khuyển luôn luôn đi theo nhị ca, bây giờ lại chính mình chạy trở lại, nhất định là dâng nhị ca mệnh lệnh, chẳng lẽ là nhị ca tại tây kỳ xảy ra chuyện, đến viện binh sao?

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cũng mặt lộ vẻ lo lắng, hai người một bên một bàn tay, tới Ngao Thiên Khuyển, liên tiếp đạn pháo giống như đặt câu hỏi.

Gào gào vạn dặm tập kích bất ngờ, khí còn chưa thở vân, hiện tại lại bị lắc hoa mắt váng đầu, không kiên nhẫn hét lớn: "Ta chủ nhân thụ thương !"

"Cái gì, nhị ca thực tốt tại sao sẽ bị thương đâu? !" Đây là Dương Thiền .

"Đồ nhi ta lợi hại như vậy, là thần thánh phương nào bị thương hắn, thương thế nào a? !" Đây là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân.

"Ngao —" đây là Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm đang tại đám mây bay múa, tinh thần phấn chấn, tâm tình thư sướng thời điểm, liền nghe được Ngao Thiên Khuyển cả đời này rống. Chủ nhân hắn thụ thương ? Chủ nhân hắn không phải là, Dương Tiễn!

Nhiều khi, thân thể so miệng thành thật được nhiều, có khi thậm chí so tâm càng thành thật.

Nhiều ít cuộc sống đều đang thuyết phục chính mình đừng đi quải niệm cái kia chần chừ hỗn đản, khả vừa nghe đến hắn có việc, liền không quan tâm đến bất cứ gì khác nữa, tuy nói hắn không phải là một cái hảo trượng phu, thế nhưng không nên thụ thương lại càng không nên chết a, một cái lao xuống, Thốn Tâm dừng tại đám mây hóa thành hình người.

Vì thế, Ngao Thiên Khuyển trên người lại thêm một cỗ đại lực lôi kéo.

"Dương Tiễn hắn!" Thốn Tâm mặc mặc, bình tĩnh nói: "Hắn thương được không nặng a?" Hắn khẳng định không có việc gì, hắn như vậy lợi hại, ai có thể giết được hắn, khẳng định là chỉ chịu một chút vết thương nhẹ, mà cái này ngốc cẩu khẩn trương thái quá mà thôi, không sai không sai, nhất định là như vậy, hắn đã xảy ra chuyện gì đâu? ! Hắn sẽ không xảy ra chuyện , không biết là tại khuyên người khác còn là tại khuyên chính mình.

"Thôi đừng chém gió, đều buông tay! Ta chủ nhân đang cùng cái kia cái gì Ma Gia tứ tướng đánh nhau, không biết như thế nào nhoáng một cái thần, liền chịu cái kia ma lễ thanh Một kiếm, đem đầu đều đập ra một điều vết máu đâu! Hắn gọi ta nhanh chạy trở về, xem các ngươi có phải hay không là xảy ra chuyện ?"

"Không biết như thế nào nhoáng một cái thần?" Dương Thiền không hiểu chút nào, sống chết trước mắt, nhị ca làm sao lại lắc thần.

Còn là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân trầm ngâm nói: "lúc đó là giờ nào?"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển đếm trên đầu ngón tay đếm tới: "Đại khái, có lẽ, là mười canh giờ phía trước đi."

Nói được nơi này, còn có thể có cái gì không hiểu, mười canh giờ trước kia, chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm tại trong lôi vân lăn lộn kêu gào, lệ rơi đầy mặt thời điểm, chắc là Dương Tiễn như có cảm giác, tâm thần không yên, mới trúng vào như vậy Một kiếm.

"Vậy hắn không có sao chứ? !" Hỏi được là Thốn Tâm.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển lắc đầu đang muốn nói không kịp nhìn đằng sau, không biết. Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân tiếp lời nói: "Sẽ không có chuyện gì, đồ nhi ta nhưng là có cửu chuyển huyền công hộ thể, đao thương bất nhập, cái kia Ma Gia tứ tướng bần đạo nghe qua, không phải là nhân vật lợi hại gì, đồ nhi khẳng định chỉ là thụ điểm vết thương nhẹ, không có trở ngại."

Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khả bên trong lo lắng vẫn là tránh không khỏi.

Dương Thiền thúc giục nói: "Ngươi mau trở về đi thôi, nhìn xem nhị ca đến tột cùng như thế nào, làm cho hắn nhanh cho chúng ta viết phong thư nhà báo tin bình an, cũng để cho chúng ta yên tâm."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển bĩu môi: "Ta nhưng là mới chạy đường xa như vậy, nếu đã chủ nhân không có việc gì, dù thế nào cũng để cho ta thở một ngụm a, đúng rồi, tam tỷ, tam công chúa và chân nhân, các ngươi không có việc gì không tại rót Giang Khẩu hảo hảo ở lại, chạy đến nơi này làm cái gì, khả mệt chết ta, tìm các ngươi nửa ngày!"

Cái này hỏi một chút liền đổi thành Thốn Tâm im miệng không nói, mặt lộ vẻ ngượng ngùng chi sắc . Dương Thiền Ngọc Đỉnh chỉ lấy ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm, ho khan hai tiếng, cũng là không nói một lời.

Con chó kia nhi đang tại nghi hoặc thời điểm, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy phía dưới đục ngầu hoàng trong nước một đạo hắc ảnh bay thẳng đi lại, hóa ra là đầu kia bạch long.

Bạch long rơi xuống đám mây, hóa thành một cái khôi ngô cao lớn nam tử, ngược lại là rất có một phen hào hiệp chi khí.

Hắn cùng mọi người từng cái chào. Thốn Tâm ba người bởi bị hắn dược long môn thì cái kia phiên khí phách chiết phục, cũng gặp hắn tướng mạo đường đường, khí vũ hiên ngang, đều là nét mặt tươi cười tương đối, mặt lộ vẻ vẻ khâm phục.

"Đang rơi xuống đây, chủ yếu là muốn mời tam công chúa hỗ trợ."

Thốn Tâm chịu hắn cản lôi kiếp ân cứu mạng, há có không đáp ứng đạo lý, nói liên tục: "Ngươi cứ mở miệng, ân cứu mạng, Thốn Tâm sẽ làm dốc hết toàn lực, báo đáp ân công."

Bạch long cởi mở cười to nói: "Tam công chúa hà cớ gì khách khí, nếu không phải là ngài đem ta lôi ra lôi vân tầng trung, tại hạ cũng không có tan long cơ hội, cái này tới là cầu công chúa ngài ban cho một kiện tín vật, dẫn tiến tại hạ đi trước tìm nơi nương tựa Tây Hải."

"Cái gì? !" Giật mình nhất không ai qua được Ngao Thốn Tâm , nhập Long Môn trước, cái thằng này còn mở miệng kiêu ngạo, chính mình còn cùng hắn đánh một trận, hiện tại như thế nào...

Bạch long mặt lộ vẻ vẻ mắc cở: "Quá khứ là tại hạ cuồng vọng tự đại, không biết trời cao đất rộng, Tây Hải có thể dưỡng dục ra tam công chúa như vậy lòng ôm chí lớn có vương giả chi phong công chúa, nhất định có thể phù hộ dân tộc Thuỷ, mang ta chờ đi hướng hưng thịnh!"

Phía dưới hợp thời vang lên một mảnh vui mừng la lên, vô số tôm cá cua ba ba ở trong nước kêu lên: "Đúng vậy a Tây Hải khẳng định rất lợi hại!"

"Ta cũng nghĩ đi Tây Hải."

"Tam công chúa ngài có thể hay không cũng dẫn tiến ta đi a!"

"Cầu tam công chúa cũng dẫn tiến huynh đệ chúng ta đi gia nhập Tây Hải thuỷ quân đi!"

Thanh âm bất đồng hợp thành một mảnh, đều hô hào muốn đi Tây Hải, muốn gia nhập Tây Hải thuỷ quân. Cái này kinh hỉ đến được quá đột nhiên, Thốn Tâm sững sờ xử tại nguyên chỗ, đều không biết nên làm phản ứng gì, biểu tình cùng bên cạnh đồng dạng không làm rõ ràng được tình huống cẩu cẩu cũng như ra một triệt.

Còn là Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân dẫn đầu kịp phản ứng, một cái trong mắt chứa ý cười đẩy Thốn Tâm nói: "Tẩu tử, nhân gia đều như vậy khen ngươi , ngươi còn không đáp ứng nhân gia."

Một cái sờ sờ râu ria: "Muốn đi Tây Hải đều rất tinh mắt a, đồ đệ tức phụ nhanh lấy tín vật ra đi."

Thốn Tâm lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, từ trên đầu rút ra san hô trâm giao cho đang tại mỉm cười chờ bạch long.

Nàng nở rộ ra một cái xán lạn vô cùng nụ cười, trong mắt lại có mơ hồ lệ quang, có chút nức nở nói: "Cám ơn ngươi." Cám ơn ngươi tin tưởng ta, tin tưởng chúng ta Tây Hải.

Bạch long gật đầu làm lễ, trịnh trọng tiếp nhận cái kia cây trâm, giống nâng trân bảo hiếm thế giống như bỏ vào trong ngực, thật sâu vọng Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, nhảy vào trong Hoàng hà. Vô số tôm cá ngao ba ba theo sát phía sau, thiên quân vạn mã, chạy nhập Tây Hải.

"Đây thật là quá hùng vĩ ." Dương Thiền lẩm bẩm nói.

Thốn Tâm lại vào lúc này ôm nàng Tam muội muội, gào khóc. Lần này lại đem Dương Thiền giật mình kêu lên, Long Môn cũng vượt qua, nhị ca cũng không có việc gì, còn chiêu mộ nhiều như vậy dân tộc Thuỷ đi Tây Hải, ngươi khóc cái gì nha!

Ngao cô nương ngẩng đầu lên, cái mũi hồng hồng, con mắt đỏ ngầu, một đôi ngập nước con ngươi, còn có nước mắt đảo quanh, vô tội nói: "Cái này quá hạnh phúc , ta sợ là đang nằm mơ."

Bịch một tiếng, đây là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bị lôi đến tiếng ngã xuống đất.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển còn là mau đi trở về , cẩu trong lòng chỉ có chủ nhân trọng yếu nhất, đặc biệt là tại mọi người đều líu ríu, chỉ có một mình hắn không làm rõ ràng được tình huống thời điểm. Mà Thốn Tâm, Dương Thiền, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân trước hay là hồi Kim Hà Động nghỉ ngơi.

Trăng lên giữa trời, trong sáng ngân huy khắp vẩy đại địa, bốn phía một mảnh tĩnh mịch, hương vụ vân hoàn ẩm ướt, thanh huy cánh tay ngọc hàn. Độc lập hàn lộ Ngao Thốn Tâm, đáy lòng cũng là một mảnh tuyết lạnh.

Đúng a, Long Môn là vượt qua, khả vậy thì thế nào đâu? Chính như Long Môn cái thanh âm kia nói như vậy, nàng trẻ tuổi, pháp lực tuy nói có chỗ tăng trưởng, nhưng là dân tộc Thuỷ vô địch đều không tính, chớ đừng nói chi là tam giới vô địch. Liền coi như nàng luyện thành Dương Tiễn cái dạng kia, tam giới vô địch, khả một người cường đại chẳng khác nào toàn bộ dân tộc Thuỷ cường đại sao? Đáp án hiển nhiên là phủ định . Đối với trọng chấn dân tộc Thuỷ, trước mắt có thể nói là hết đường xoay xở.

Ngao cô nương thở dài một cái thật dài, nhất sơn canh bỉ nhất sơn cao a!

Còn có một việc, nàng bây giờ vẫn là Dương Tiễn thê tử, chối bỏ Tây Hải công chúa, nàng lấy thân phận gì đi quản dân tộc Thuỷ sự tình? tại sao không để cho nàng trọng sinh sớm một chút đâu, sớm ngày cũng tốt a! Tại sao còn muốn đem nàng cùng cái kia chỉ biết đáng thương nàng hỗn đản buộc chung một chỗ, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, nước mắt hoa lại tại đảo quanh, cũng không biết hắn tại tây kỳ đến tột cùng như thế nào,

"Chết tử tế nhất..." Mới nói được "Chết" hai chữ, Thốn Tâm lại đem miệng che lại, thở dài một tiếng, nước mắt tựa bi nhi rơi xuống. Nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm cái này hai đời đều xem như là đưa tại Dương Tiễn trong tay , chỉ cần nàng một ngày vẫn yêu hắn, như vậy nàng tâm tư giống như giật dây con rối, bị một lời một hành động của hắn, nhất cử nhất động nắm đi, kéo đều kéo không quay đầu lại. Không phải là không rõ, không phải là không biết, nhưng là tình đã nhập chướng, há có thể tự chủ.

Dương Tiễn là Ngao Thốn Tâm xương trung chi cốt, trong thịt chi thịt. Nếu muốn dứt bỏ, đó chính là gọt xương đào thịt, kịch liệt đau nhức vô cùng phía sau liên bản thân nàng đều không hoàn chỉnh .

Chính sầu não gian, sau lưng đột nhiên truyền tới một thanh âm: "Nếu đã lo lắng như vậy, liền đi tây kỳ đi."

Thốn Tâm giật nảy mình, vừa quay đầu lại, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đứng trước ở sau lưng nàng cách đó không xa, trong mắt mang theo có thể thấu hết thảy hiểu rõ.

Thốn Tâm nhếch mép một cái: "Ta lại có thể đi làm gì đây..."

"Ai, lời ấy sai rồi, lấy bần đạo thấy, có thể làm khả thêm, tỷ như làm cho ngươi yên tâm đến, cùng đồ nhi bồi dưỡng tình cảm, cho bần đạo sinh cái tiểu đồ tôn các loại , đương nhiên trọng yếu nhất chính là, có thể thực hiện dân tộc Thuỷ đại hưng."

Dân tộc Thuỷ đại hưng? ! Ngao cô nương mắt hạnh trừng trừng, một cái bước xa xông đi lên, lôi kéo Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân khẩn cấp hỏi: "Chân nhân ngài đây là ý gì?"

Thật sự là mới có ngủ gật, liền có nhân đưa gối đầu tới, quá tốt rồi!

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đong đưa cái kia đem phá cây quạt u trầm nói: "Ngươi có biết, long phượng kỳ lân tam tộc vì sao xuống dốc?"

Cái này nàng tự nhiên biết, "Là bởi vì tam tộc tranh đấu không ngừng, sát phạt quá nhiều, bại hoại khí vận."

"Không sai, cho nên trọng chấn dân tộc Thuỷ bước đầu tiên chính là..."

"Khôi phục khí vận!" Ngao Thốn Tâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

"Đúng! Trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy, thuận thiên mà đi, khí vận hưng thịnh, nghịch thiên mà đi, khí vận bại hoại."

"Khả cái này cùng ngài gọi ta đi tây kỳ có quan hệ gì, không đúng!" Ngao cô nương bắt được một tia minh ngộ, "Hưng chu phạt trụ, chính là thuận theo thiên ý!"

 **Chương 10 Ngọc Đỉnh truyền đạo đạt được thần thông**

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vuốt vuốt râu ria khen ngợi gật gật đầu: "Ngươi tiến đến tây kỳ, chỉ cần làm có trợ giúp hưng chu phạt trụ sự, đều sẽ tích lũy lớn lao công đức, không chỉ có nhờ vào chính mình, còn có thể ban ơn cho gia tộc. Ta sở dĩ không lo lắng đồ nhi, chính là hắn có trị thủy công đức mang theo, phúc duyên thâm hậu, như thế nào chết tại thần tiên sát kiếp bên trong a. Đồ nhi cùng vợ chồng ngươi một thể, hai người các ngươi tích lũy công đức tự nhiên có thể ban ơn cho dân tộc Thuỷ, mệt mỏi như vậy tích mấy năm, liền có thể khôi phục dân tộc Thuỷ bị bại hoại khí vận, đồ đệ tức phụ ngươi mộng tưởng cũng đều có thể thành sự thật."

Tích lũy công đức, cái này thật là biện pháp tốt, không chỉ có nàng có thể đi, cái khác dân tộc Thuỷ cũng có thể tới tham gia a. Về phần Dương Tiễn, còn là mà thôi đi, hắn tích lũy công đức như thế nào đi nữa, cũng sẽ không đến phiên dân tộc Thuỷ hưởng thụ, mạo ly thần ly vợ chồng, cũng coi là vợ chồng a? Còn là dựa vào nàng chính mình tốt lắm.

Thốn Tâm cúi người hạ bái được rồi một cái long tộc tối cao lễ tiết, "Chân nhân đại ân đại đức, Ngao Thốn Tâm vô cùng cảm kích! Ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ tây kỳ!"

Ngao cô nương vừa mới đi hai bước, liền bị Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân kéo trở về, "Ai ai ai, bần đạo còn chưa nói hết nữa, ngươi cứ như vậy tùy tiện nhiên tiến đến, đừng nói tích công đức, giữ được tính mạng đều khó."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt mờ mịt bị kéo trở về: "vậy ngài nói ta muốn làm sao?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân quạt phá quạt hương bồ, xoắn xuýt không thôi, trong miệng nói lẩm bẩm: "Làm sao đây, làm sao đây, bần đạo cũng không biết từ đâu giáo khởi a... Không bằng, không bằng, ngươi trả lời bần đạo mấy vấn đề đi!"

Ngao cô nương vẻ mặt ngốc trệ, trả lời mấy vấn đề, trả lời mấy vấn đề liền có thể bảo mệnh tích công đức? Nàng đang muốn nói chân nhân đừng nháo, khả nghĩ lại, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân là một cái chân chính bão học chi sĩ, hắn nói như vậy, nhất định có hắn đạo lý.

Vì thế nàng khom người cẩn lập đạo: "Chân nhân ngài hỏi đi."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân sờ sờ râu ria nói: "Đồ đệ tức phụ a, ngươi thuyết pháp lực từ đâu mà đến?"

Thốn Tâm đương nhiên nói: "Không phải là ngài nói sao, yêu hận tình cừu đều có thể sinh ra lực lượng cường đại."

"Ngạch, cái này, không sai, đúng là bần đạo nói , khả nếu đã yêu hận tình cừu đều có thể sinh ra lực lượng, cái kia tại sao pháp lực càng cao cường hơn tiên nhân ngược lại càng thanh tâm quả dục đâu?"

"Cái này..." Ngao cô nương bị đang hỏi, đúng a, hết thảy tu tiên đều chú trọng cái thanh tâm quả dục, vạn sự không vướng bận, ngộ a ngộ a, liền có thể phi thăng.

Chẳng lẽ pháp lực không phải là nguồn gốc từ vu cảm xúc sao, nàng xoắn xuýt : "Nhưng là Dương Tiễn, hắn có mạnh mẽ như vậy pháp lực, cái này lại giải thích thế nào?"

"Đó là bởi vì hắn pháp lực không phải là nơi phát ra cảm xúc, mãnh liệt tình cảm chỉ là một cái kích thích tác dụng, cũng không phải là căn bản. Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, Trụ Vương vô đạo, dân chúng lầm than, dân chúng khổ không thể tả, so đồ nhi còn thảm, cùng đồ nhi đồng dạng thảm , có khối người nha, tại sao bọn họ không có một thân cường * lực đâu?"

"Cái này... Vậy hắn pháp lực từ chỗ nào đến?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cho một cái vô cùng cao thâm mạt trắc đáp án: "Từ đạo trung đến."

"Đạo? ! Đạo là cái gì?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân xoay người sang chỗ khác, đối mặt thanh phong trăng sáng, làm nhìn xa trạng: "Đạo khả đạo, phi thường đạo; danh khả danh, phi thường danh. Vô danh thiên địa bắt đầu, nổi danh vạn vật chi mẫu."

"(⊙o⊙)..." Không hiểu, hoàn toàn không hiểu.

"Σ(°△°|||)︴ không vội, bần đạo lại nói đơn giản một chút, cái này đạo đâu, kỳ thật chính là, chính là, chính là vạn vật vận hành quy tắc! Thiên Hành có thường, thế gian vạn vật, đều tuân theo pháp tắc quy luật vận hành, tỷ như nhật nguyệt thay đổi, sao trời vận chuyển, cỏ cây sinh trưởng, dòng nước vận động, đều tuân theo pháp tắc, cái này là đạo. Đạo là giữa thiên địa vạn vật mỗi người quy tắc vận hành gọi chung. Mà pháp lực trên thực tế là nắm giữ một cái nào đó loại quy tắc sau, có thể đủ điều động giữa thiên địa lực lượng."

Tin tức này lượng quá lớn, Thốn Tâm nhất thời đều có chút đầu óc choáng váng, cái này dù sao cùng nàng đi qua hiểu biết kém quá xa, thật lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, do dự nói: "Pháp lực... Là giữa thiên địa lực lượng? Như vậy, quy tắc chính là.. . Sử dụng lực lượng này chìa khoá?"

"Ai! Không sai! Chính là như vậy!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân mừng đến râu ria thẳng run.

"Nhưng là, Dương Tiễn dùng quy tắc, không, là Dương Tiễn đạo là cái gì?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân dao phiến nói: "Hắn là ta Xiển giáo đệ tử, hắn đạo tự nhiên là ta Xiển giáo chi đạo. thuận lòng trời ứng lòng người, là trời phát ngôn, tự có thiên địa trợ giúp, vì dân chờ lệnh, tự có công đức gia thân. Một người tại mãnh liệt tình cảm khu động hạ, quả thật có thể bộc phát ra khác hẳn với tầm thường lực lượng, lực lượng này không phải là bắt nguồn từ thiên địa, mà là nguồn gốc từ bản thân, là tạm thời hơn nữa là tiêu hao tinh nguyên , tâm trí không kiên định vì tình cảm mê hoặc, còn có thể giống như ngươi sinh ra tâm ma. Cho nên hết thảy tiên thánh đô không nguyện sử dụng loại biện pháp này tăng cường pháp lực, bọn họ tình nguyện thanh tâm quả dục, bảo trì một viên sáng tâm đến gần Thiên Đạo, ngược lại có thể gia tăng đạo hạnh, pháp lực thần thông, dù sao một người tự thân lực lượng mạnh hơn, cũng cường bất quá thiên địa chi uy a."

Thốn Tâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, hóa ra là như thế, khó trách nàng tu luyện tới tu luyện đi, tự giác nàng tình cảm không biết so Dương Tiễn nồng đậm gấp bao nhiêu lần, đến cuối cùng so ra kém hắn cũng coi như , còn đem mình tu được tẩu hỏa nhập ma.

"Đã như vậy, chân nhân, ngài cũng dạy ta các ngươi Xiển giáo đạo không phải tốt!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lại ngay cả liền lắc đầu: "Ngươi rõ ràng đều có chính mình đạo , còn học chúng ta Xiển giáo đạo làm cái gì."

"Ta có chính mình đạo? !" Thốn Tâm không hiểu chút nào, "Không có a, chân nhân, tại ngươi dạy ta phía trước, ta liền nói là cái gì cũng không biết."

"Làm sao lại, ngươi liên Long Môn đều vượt quá đi , sao lại không có chính mình đạo đâu, ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, ngươi là bằng cái gì bị Long Môn công nhận?"

Bằng cái gì? Bằng nàng pháp lực cao cường, tâm trí cũng kiên định thôi, thiên lôi đánh xuống nàng cũ lân giáp nàng ngao ở, thiên hỏa cầm nàng đi qua vì đó thương tâm gần chết chỗ đau kích thích nàng, còn đem nàng long thân đều đốt thành một phen xám, nàng cũng ngao ở, bởi vậy mới có thể giành lấy cuộc sống mới a.

Chờ chờ, giành lấy cuộc sống mới? Nàng đột nhiên dừng lại, ánh mắt tỏa sáng, đốt thành một phen xám, giành lấy cuộc sống mới, đốt thành một phen xám, giành lấy cuộc sống mới? Chết đến cuối cùng ngược lại biến thành sinh?

Phàm ngư vượt quá Long Môn, tại thiên hỏa bên trong hóa thành tro tàn, kết thúc chính mình làm ngư sinh mệnh, cho nên mới có thể thu được long tân sinh. Mà nàng có thể tại thiên hỏa bên trong nhặt về tính mạng, là bởi vì nàng ở giây phút sau cùng, dũng cảm giết chết đi qua chính mình, Long Môn mới cho nàng mới tinh trọng sinh. Kỳ thật, sinh cùng tử, kỳ thật ngay tại một ý niệm, sinh tử cũng không phải là hoàn toàn cắt đứt !

"Ta hiểu được!" Thốn Tâm hưng phấn la hét, "Chết chỉ là một loại hình thái kết thúc, mà sinh chính là một loại khác hình thái bắt đầu, sinh cùng tử ở giữa là tương hỗ nối tiếp chuyển đổi , tựa như, tựa như cái này không trung hơi nước đồng dạng!"

Thốn Tâm nhanh trí một hồi, hết sức phấn khởi hướng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân biểu hiện ra, "Hơi nước nổi bồng bềnh giữa không trung, vừa gặp lãnh, liền ngưng kết thành thủy. Lúc này nó làm hơi sinh mệnh đã muốn kết thúc, mà xem như thủy sinh mệnh, vừa mới bắt đầu."

Nương theo lấy nàng nhẹ nhàng thanh âm, Ngọc Tuyền Sơn tĩnh mịch ban đêm đột nhiên treo lên một trận cuồng bạo gió lốc, mà phong nhãn chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm. Toàn bộ dãy núi liên miên hơi nước giống như bị điên tuôn đi qua, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bị thổi làm ngã trái ngã phải, Ngao cô nương vội vàng kéo hắn, ý niệm chuyển động, hơi nước ngưng kết, hóa thành sông dài, tại đỉnh đầu bọn họ chảy xuôi.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đã muốn cả kinh nói không ra lời, hắn nội tâm chỉ có một thanh âm: mẹ của ta ơi nha!

Thốn Tâm lại giật mình chưa phát giác: "Ngươi nhìn, khí biến thành nước, nhưng cái này còn không là kết thúc."

"Nếu như lại tiếp tục lạnh xuống, nó làm thủy sinh mệnh cũng hội kết thúc, thì sẽ mở ra làm băng kiếp sống."

Băng chữ lời còn chưa dứt, lên đỉnh đầu hạo đãng tràn lan giang hà, đột nhiên đứng im, tảng băng từ đầu ngưng kết đến đuôi, một toà cực lớn băng sơn vắt ngang tại Ngọc Tuyền Sơn trên không. Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân khó khăn nuốt nước miếng một cái, đặc biệt là khi hắn nhìn đến chính mình đồ đệ tức phụ, chỉ dùng một ngón tay chống lên cả tòa băng sơn lúc.

"Đồ, đồ đệ tức phụ, ngươi, ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn lần phải sống, bần đạo chỉ như vậy một cái động phủ, cũng không muốn không nhà để về a."

"Chống đỡ?" Thốn Tâm qua lại đánh giá chính mình bạch bạch nộn nộn đầu ngón tay cùng đỉnh đầu nguy nga băng sơn, trong mắt mê mang không thôi, "Làm sao lại, đây không có khả năng, ngón tay làm sao có thể đứng vững băng sơn đâu?"

Đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, khiến cho ngộ đạo thì huyền diệu cảnh giới mất đi, bịch một tiếng, dãy núi phảng phất mất đi chèo chống, thẳng tắp hướng phía Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cùng Thốn Tâm đập xuống giữa đầu.

" a! Mẹ của ta ơi nha!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hai mắt khẽ đảo liền muốn ngất đi, nhưng sắp chết đến nơi liên ngất đi dũng khí đều không có, Thốn Tâm cũng là quá sợ hãi.

"Ngón tay nhịn không được băng sơn, cũng nhịn không được giang hà, nhưng là chống khởi hơi nước a!" Ngao cô nương hai tay kết ấn, xoát xoát xoát mấy đạo pháp quyết đánh ra, "Sinh mà phục chết, khởi tử hoàn sinh, hơi có thể ngưng băng, cái kia băng cũng có thể hóa hơi!"

Băng sơn đổ xuống đầu, đem Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cùng Thốn Tâm cùng nhau bao lại, Ngọc Đỉnh sợ tới ôm đầu ngồi xổm địa, chờ phấn thân toái cốt một khắc này. Nhưng là đợi nửa ngày, đều không có nửa điểm cảm giác đau. Tê một tiếng, hắn không kiên nhẫn trách mắng: "Đến lúc nào rồi , còn kéo bần đạo quần áo!"

Thốn Tâm nén cười: "Thời điểm nào nha, không phải là về ngủ thời điểm sao, ngài nhìn nước này sương mù nhiều nồng a."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, kiên cố sông băng biến mất không thấy gì nữa, thay vào đó chính là một mảnh trắng xóa hơi nước, bao phủ được Ngọc Tuyền Sơn như mộng như ảo. Hắn thật lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, hét lớn: "Ta Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân chính là quá lợi hại ! Lợi hại như vậy ngự thủy thần thông, thế nhưng ta dạy ra tới! Ta dạy ra tới! Chỉ phí nửa cái buổi tối! Nửa cái buổi tối!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cực kỳ cao hứng, Thốn Tâm đương nhiên cũng giống như vậy. Bọn họ tại ẩm ướt cộc cộc trong hơi nước tương đối mà cười, giống như hai cái ăn tới đường đứa nhỏ, vui vô cùng.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân sờ sờ râu ria nói: "Đồ đệ tức phụ, bằng thực lực ngươi bây giờ, đi Thương Chu chiến trường hơi có phần thắng, nhưng vẫn là muốn cẩn thận, gặp được ngự hỏa ngươi có thể đi một trận chiến, nếu là đụng phải pháp lực cao cường, pháp bảo cường hoành , ngàn vạn đừng sính cường, nhớ được nhất định phải né tránh. Như vậy đi, bần đạo lại truyền thụ cho ngươi ngũ hành độn thuật, vừa có không thích hợp, lập tức liền chạy, hàng vạn hàng nghìn không nên vọng động, gọi đồ nhi đến cứu ngươi, biết không?"

Thốn Tâm nụ cười nhạt đi, thay vào đó chính là đỏ rừng rực ánh mắt, "Cám ơn ngài, chân nhân, thật sự cám ơn ngài, ngài đại ân, Thốn Tâm thực sự là..."

Ngài không biết, ta ba phen mấy bận đều đối với ngài vô lễ, còn đem ngươi từ nhà đuổi ra, ngài lại...

 **Chương 11 Vừa thấy Dương Tiễn tức đứt ruột**

"Ai ~ khách khí như vậy làm cái gì." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ánh mắt nụ cười hiền hòa hòa ái, "Ngươi tại bần đạo trong lòng, kỳ thật từ trước đến nay hồ muội là giống nhau. Các ngươi đều là cô nương tốt, đều hẳn nên vượt qua hạnh phúc khoái hoạt sinh hoạt. Hồ muội gặp mặt không nhận người, cố tình gả cho ngũ ca, bần đạo lo lắng nàng tương lai, cho nên mới truyền cho nàng bổ thiên thần chưởng. Mà ngươi, gả cho đồ nhi ta, bần đạo vốn là không có cái gì không yên lòng . Đồ nhi nhất định sẽ hảo hảo đối ngươi. Khả ngươi lại bởi vì việc hôn sự này vì cha mẹ gia tộc lo lắng, ngươi là hiếu thuận hảo hài tử a, bần đạo tự nhiên muốn giúp ngươi một tay."

Thốn Tâm nước mắt bị phen này hòa ái hiền hòa nói một kích càng là cuồn cuộn mà xuống, tự trách, xấu hổ, cảm kích trong lòng nàng xoắn thành một đoàn, chỉ có khóc lớn mới có thể phát tiết.

Này cũng đem Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân sợ tới đủ sặc, "Làm sao rồi, cái này lại là làm sao rồi, không phải là đang nói hay sao?"

"Không có, không có." Thốn Tâm hai thanh sờ làm nước mắt, nàng nước mắt liên liên, nụ cười trên mặt lại so xuân hoa còn muốn xán lạn, "Ta là quá cảm động , chân nhân, cám ơn ngài, thật sự cám ơn ngài. Còn có xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi! Ta về sau nhất định sẽ hảo hảo hiếu thuận ngài , so Dương Tiễn đối với ngài còn tốt hơn!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân sửng sốt một chút, biểu tình trên mặt trở nên rất cổ quái, hắn hì hì cười một cái, lại bắt đầu già mà không đứng đắn, "Các ngươi có thể cùng nhau hiếu thuận ta à, chính là nhanh cho bần đạo sinh cái tiểu đồ tôn."

Thốn Tâm mặt chớp mắt biến thành đun sôi tôm bự, "Chân nhân!"

Tiểu đồ tôn, Thốn Tâm hân hoan vui sướng tâm tình chớp mắt trầm xuống, nụ cười dần dần thu liễm, chỉ sợ, ta đời này đều không có cơ hội cho ngài thêm một cái tiểu đồ tôn .

Không đợi Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân truy vấn, nàng lau lau lệ, nặn ra một cái điềm nhiên như không có việc gì nụ cười: "Tốt lắm, chân nhân, đừng nói những cái kia có không có , ngài không đem ngũ hành độn thuật truyền cho ta, ta như thế nào đi tìm Dương Tiễn đâu "

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân có chút không nghĩ ra, vừa mới thế nào thấy thương cảm không thôi, một hồi này là được, trở nên thật nhanh. Còn là sách tốt nhất, trong sách đạo lý tốt nhất, quy luật pháp tắc, vĩnh hằng bất biến.

Bất quá cuối cùng, mê mang cảm thán Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân còn là tại học trò hắn tức phụ giục giã, truyền thụ cho nàng ngũ hành độn thuật. Mà người mang ngự thủy thần thông cùng ngũ hành độn thuật Ngao cô nương lập tức liền đạp lên hành trình. Mục đích chính là tây kỳ trong doanh.

Nhưng khi nàng tràn đầy nhiệt huyết biến thành long thân trên không trung thôn vân thổ vụ thì, lúc này mới phát hiện một cái vấn đề trọng yếu, nàng không biết đường a! Được, Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn xem rất xa Ngọc Tuyền Sơn, thôi, còn là xuống dưới hỏi đường tốt lắm, chân nhân cái dạng kia, cũng không giống biết lộ ...

Vạn nhất kinh động Tam muội muội, đây mới là, thật sự xong rồi. Dương Thiền mấy ngày liền chiếu cố Thốn Tâm, tâm thần vốn là hao tổn, sau này lại tại Long Môn trên không lo lắng hãi hùng, thể chất nàng yếu đuối, vừa về đến thả lỏng trong lòng liền bắt đầu ngủ say. Thốn Tâm vì làm cho nàng nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, còn bố trí xuống cách âm kết giới, hiện tại xem ra thật đúng là nhất cử lưỡng tiện. Dương Thiền nhất định sẽ không cho phép nàng đi tây kỳ .

Ngao cô nương bắt đầu một đường Đi đi đi đi ngừng ngừng, hỏi nhiều lần lộ, cuối cùng mới tại ngày hôm sau buổi tối đến tây kỳ đại doanh.

Thốn Tâm tại trên tầng mây không nhìn xuống tây kỳ đại doanh. Ban đêm trong doanh hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ có binh lính tuần tra bước chân tiếng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề. Nàng chỉ thoảng qua quét qua, đã nhìn thấy hắn .

Đây chính là, vu ngàn ngàn vạn vạn người trong, liếc thấy gặp ngươi.

Có bao nhiêu năm, không thấy hắn , hắn lờ mờ còn là mộng lý bộ dáng, nhưng lại có chút không giống. Thốn Tâm cúi người tại đại trướng trước trong bụi cỏ, gần như tham lam dùng ánh mắt miêu tả hắn dung nhan, lúc đến thấp thỏm do dự bất an, sớm đã hóa thành khói xanh.

Hắn còn là cao cường như vậy, cùng nàng từ Tây Hải lý cứu lên thì đồng dạng tuấn, làm nàng ra biển tiếp được hắn thì, trong lúc vô tình cúi đầu thoáng nhìn hắn bộ dáng, trong đầu liền trống rỗng, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập, phanh phanh phanh phanh, như hươu con xông loạn, trên đời này tại sao có thể có đẹp mắt như vậy người đâu? Cho dù hắn cả người vết máu, lông mày nhíu chặt, sắc mặt ủ dột, cũng sẽ chỉ làm lòng người đau, lại không tổn hao gì với hắn tuấn lãng.

Hắn hiện tại, so lúc ấy còn muốn phong thái đoạt nhân. Dung nhan tuấn tú, tướng mạo đường đường, màu đen áo giáp, uyên đình nhạc trì, tại ánh nến phía dưới, mặt như ngọc, bởi uống rượu trên mặt nổi lên hơi hơi đỏ ửng. Tam tiêm lưỡng nhận thương đứng ở một bên, Ngao Thiên Khuyển nằm ở dưới chân hắn cười toe toét, một đám huynh đệ vây quanh hắn rộn rộn ràng ràng, hắn cười rất vui vẻ.

Thốn Tâm rốt cuộc minh bạch Dương Tiễn có cái gì không đồng dạng. Tại cùng nàng cái kia một ngàn năm lý, hắn trước giờ, trước giờ đều không vui vẻ như vậy quá. Hắn dù cho cười một cái, cũng là nhàn nhạt , càng nhiều thời điểm, lại là lông mày vặn thành hai cái nhọt, trong mắt có tan không ra ưu thương. Nàng kỳ thật rất chán ghét hắn cái kia bộ dáng, đặc biệt là tại nàng nện đồ vật thời điểm, cứ như vậy nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi. Vì thế nàng bắt đầu làm tầm trọng thêm, cuối cùng đổi lấy được lại là hai người dần dần từng bước đi đến.

Thốn Tâm nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi xuống, nàng chưa từng có tận tuyệt như vậy nhìn qua, cho dù ở Tây Hải vực sâu nàng nghe được ánh trăng tuyên ngôn, ý thức được liền liên Tây Hải xa nhau thì, Dương Tiễn đều là tại bố thí nàng, đáng thương nàng, không có một tơ một hào yêu thương nàng thì, nàng đều không có thống khổ như vậy, khó thụ như vậy quá.

Nàng tra tấn hắn toàn bộ một ngàn năm a! Nàng làm cho chính mình thân nhất yêu nhất người, gặp một ngàn năm thống khổ, một ngàn năm cũng không được mặt giãn ra. Thốn Tâm che mặt, im lặng nghẹn ngào, khóc đến ruột gan đứt từng khúc.

Dương Tiễn thích Hằng Nga, là chính xác , Thốn Tâm nỗ lực tự nhủ, Hằng Nga chí ít sẽ không tra tấn hắn, sẽ không đuổi hắn đi sư phụ, đuổi hắn đi muội muội, đem hắn vây ở vô tận ầm ĩ trung, toàn bộ một ngàn năm a.

Nhìn, hắn lại bưng một chén rượu lên, cười đến nhiều vui vẻ. Hắn như vậy thì tốt , hắn là người tốt, là cái lòng mang tam giới đại anh hùng, hẳn nên vẫn luôn như vậy hạnh phúc, vui vẻ như vậy.

Mà nàng, hội xa xa đi ra, sẽ không bao giờ lại tra tấn hắn , chỉ cầu, hắn đừng lại đến trêu chọc nàng .

Dương Tiễn, ngươi thủy chung không rõ, ngươi cho rằng lòng tốt, ngươi cho rằng bố thí, trên thực tế là tại muốn giết ta! Ngươi nếu đã không cho được ta muốn , như vậy thì từ đầu tới đuôi đều không cần cho ta hi vọng, làm cho ta một khắc cho rằng có được toàn bộ thế giới, qua đi lại đem nó sinh sôi cướp đi, ta thật sự chịu không được, thật sự chịu không được! Làm cho ta cứ như vậy hết hi vọng, cứ như vậy xa xa đi thôi. Ta hội dốc hết toàn lực làm cho ngươi tự do, làm cho ngươi có được thoát khỏi Ngao Thốn Tâm nhân sinh, phủ thêm một màn kia ánh trăng, cùng nhà của ngươi nhân huynh đệ mỹ mãn cùng một chỗ, thẳng đến vĩnh viễn.

Kỳ thật ngươi ta cái này mộng đẹp

Khí số sớm đã tẫn

Trở lại cũng là vô dụng

Tình nguyện muôn đời đều tán tụng

Đẹp nhất lạc hồng

Dám bỏ qua mới là dũng

Trong đại trướng mắt say lờ đờ mông lung Dương Tiễn đột nhiên cảm giác trong lòng trống trơn tự nhiên, giương mắt vừa nhìn, ánh trăng quạnh quẽ, hàn thảo um tùm, màu hồng lăng sa, tại trong bụi cỏ chợt lóe, liền biến mất ở một mảnh thương tâm bích trung.

Ngao cô nương một hàng khóc một hàng chạy, vừa mới bắt đầu là tại trên đất phi nước đại, váy áo bay lên, tóc mây nửa thiên, châu trâm ủy địa, đằng sau chính là trực tiếp lái độn thổ mau chóng đuổi theo. Chỉ là long nữ ngũ hành này độn thuật vừa học được, lại là trong lòng đất, khó tránh khỏi nghẹn ngộp, rốt cục chịu không được chui ra mặt đất đến, đi chưa được mấy bước lộ, liền thấy một hồi màu hồng cánh sen sắc Yên La váy mỹ nhân từ trên trời giáng xuống, chính là Dương Thiền.

Lần này đem Ngao cô nương nước mắt đều dọa không có, "Tam, Tam muội muội, ngươi, sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Thốn Tâm trong lòng tiểu nhân im lặng rơi lệ, ta liền biết, chân nhân không đáng tin cậy! Tốt xấu muốn giấu diếm cái bốn năm ngày a, kết quả mới một ngày.

Dương Thiền hai con ngươi phun lửa, khó được thần sắc nghiêm nghị: "Ta sao lại tới đây? ! Tẩu tử, ngươi làm cho Dương Thiền dễ tìm, ta nếu là không tới nữa, ngươi không liền muốn đi Thương Chu trên chiến trường liều mệnh!"

Dương gia Tam cô nương bản tính ôn nhu thể thiếp, hiếm khi cùng nhân tức giận. Khả Dương Thiền tự giác dù là cho dù tốt tính tình, cũng sẽ bị nhà mình tẩu tử tức chết. Một chút mất tập trung, nàng liền tẩu hỏa nhập ma, một cái nữa bất lưu thần, nàng liền đi chịu thiên lôi nhảy biển lửa, hiện tại càng là làm tầm trọng thêm, thế nhưng chạy đến Thương Chu chiến trường, muốn tiến thần tiên sát kiếp, đây quả thực là, muốn sinh sôi gấp chết nàng.

Thốn Tâm mắt thấy chính mình cô em chồng nghiến răng nghiến lợi, má lúm đồng tiền sinh ánh nắng chiều đỏ, một đôi mắt sáng, lại lăn xuống nước mắt, cứ như vậy trừng nàng, một câu nói đều không nói được.

Nàng liên tục dỗ đến: "Chân nhân truyền ta pháp thuật đạo hạnh, lão nhân gia ông ta nói ta hiện tại trên chiến trường hoàn toàn không có vấn đề, tẩu tử lúc này mới tới, tẩu tử thật sự là xin lỗi Tây Hải, cho nên lần này tây kỳ chuyến đi, ta không phải là đi không thể."

Cái này một dỗ, mỹ nhân nhi nước mắt chảy tràn càng nhiều, Thốn Tâm gấp đến độ như tại chảo dầu, ai nha, dù sao cũng là nàng đuối lý, đem Tam muội muội dọa thành cái dạng này.

Nàng hoảng hốt, cái gì nghe lời, không có việc gì, ngoan ngoãn, yên tâm, có ngươi nhị ca tại, cái gì còn không sợ, ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ như xe nhỏ đổ hạch đào giống như không cần tiền hướng bên ngoài tung.

Dương Thiền rốt cục ngừng nước mắt, im lặng lau , nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Tẩu tử thẹn với người nhà, Dương Thiền lại như thế nào không biết, chân nhân đã hết báo cho biết ta , cuối cùng là bởi vì ta dương gia sai lầm. Tẩu tử yên tâm, ngươi muốn tới tây kỳ, vì dân tộc Thuỷ tích lũy công đức, Dương Thiền tuyệt không ngăn ngươi. Chỉ là ngàn vạn muốn làm cho ta cùng ngươi đồng hành, tùy thân bảo hộ, mọi thứ đều muốn cùng ta thương lượng, không thể tự tiện làm chủ. Bằng không, hôm nay liền tính hòa tẩu tử động thủ, ta cũng muốn đem ngươi mang về, vạn nhất ngươi có cái gì không hay xảy ra, ngươi gọi ta như thế nào được an?"

Nói xong, lại là mở to một đôi tựa khóc phi khóc ngậm lộ mắt nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm thầm than một tiếng, cái này cô em chồng ngoài mềm trong cứng, Một khi quyết định liền liên Dương Tiễn đều không lay chuyển được, đừng nói là nàng . Liền tính thật động thủ, nàng lẽ nào còn đánh thắng được Bảo Liên Đăng sao, đến lúc đó đợi kinh động Dương Tiễn, lúc này mới thật sự là xui xẻo thấu , thôi, liền theo nàng đi.

Thốn Tâm trịnh trọng gật đầu, Dương Thiền lúc này mới nín khóc mỉm cười, lôi kéo Thốn Tâm hoan Thanh Đạo: "Cái này đúng rồi, đi, chúng ta bây giờ liền đi tìm ta nhị ca."

"Tìm ngươi nhị ca? !" Ngao cô nương sợ tới tiếng nhi đều thay đổi, "Không không không, không thể đi tìm hắn, không thể đi tìm hắn!"

"Không tìm hắn, không tìm hắn như thế nào trên chiến trường đâu?"

"Cái này... dù sao thì là không thể tìm hắn!"

Hai nữ chính giằng co thời điểm, chỉ nghe thấy xa xa đám mây truyền tới một thanh âm, thanh âm này vô cùng quen thuộc, ẩn ẩn còn mang chút nộ khí, trăm ngàn năm qua, nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, mỗi ngày được nghe, chính là Dương Tiễn.

Hắn kêu là: "Thốn Tâm, Tam muội!"

Tiền văn nâng lên Dương Tiễn chính uống rượu vui vẻ thời điểm, bỗng nhiên trong lòng thất lạc, ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, liền gặp được bích trong bụi cỏ quen thuộc phấn sa chợt lóe lên.

Trước núi thái sơn sụp đổ mà sắc không đổi Nhị Lang Chân Quân, nhất thời chỉ cảm thấy huyệt thái dương thình thịch trực nhảy, trong tay lắc một cái, rượu liền gắn một nửa.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng tới tới lui lui vang chỉ một thanh âm: Thốn Tâm tới, lão bà tới, không nghe lời lão bà trực tiếp chạy đến Thương Chu trên chiến trường tới...

 **Chương 12 Không nói một lời thì đánh**

Lão bà tại sao như vậy không đỡ lo? Một ngày trước mới từ Ngao Thiên Khuyển mơ hồ không rõ biểu đạt bên trong biết được nàng chạy đi Hoàng Hà thượng, cảnh cáo thư nhà mới vừa vặn làm cho tiên hạc gửi đi, hôm nay nàng liền trực tiếp chạy đến trên chiến trường! Liền không thể an phận ở tại rót Giang Khẩu làm cho hắn thiếu thao điểm tâm a?

Dương Tiễn than một hơi, thình lình đứng người lên, liền muốn đuổi theo, lại cảm giác trên lưng nhất trọng, cứng rắn áo giáp đụng cho hắn đi phía trước đi mấy bước. Hóa ra là Na Tra đẩy ngã trên lưng hắn, há miệng ra mùi rượu hun người: "Nhị ca, nhị ca, tiếp tục uống nha, nhĩ làm gì?"

Dương Tiễn lòng nóng như lửa đốt, quay đầu nói: "Na Tra huynh đệ nhanh xuống dưới, tẩu tử ngươi tới, nhị ca muốn đi tìm nàng."

Na Tra mắt say lờ đờ nhập nhèm, lẩm bẩm: "Không có khả năng! Ta hai cái ca ca đều không thành hôn, ở đâu tới tẩu tử, ngươi chuẩn là đang lừa ta!"

Dương Tiễn cứng lại, cùng con ma men giảng đạo lý, quả nhiên là tốn công vô ích, vừa mới chuẩn bị đem cái này chắc nịch tiểu tướng ôm đem xuống dưới, vai phải lại có một cỗ đại lực đè xuống. Ngày sau uy phong lẫm lẫm tam sơn chính thần bính linh công bây giờ vẫn là một cái tính nóng như lửa tiểu lang, hắn mỡ dê tự đắc gương mặt bởi say rượu hiện lên đỏ ửng, say đến ngã trái ngã phải, đặt ở Dương Tiễn trên vai.

Hoàng thiên hóa bởi Dương Tiễn bắt giết Ma Gia tứ tướng, hiển lộ □□ huyền công biến hóa, vốn là đối cái sư này huynh nảy lòng kính ý, đánh thẳng tính hòa hắn không say không nghỉ, lấy tự tình nghĩa huynh đệ, lại gặp hắn nửa đường liền rời tiệc, nơi nào chịu theo, vội vàng đi lên lôi kéo.

"Dương sư huynh, đi đâu, rượu đều không uống đủ hưng!"

"Sư đệ, nội tử đột đến nơi này, ngu huynh thật sự không yên lòng, chờ tìm về tẩu tử ngươi, lại đến cùng các sư huynh đệ gặp nhau."

Nói xong liền muốn đem hoàng thiên hóa Na Tra tất cả buông xuống đến, nào có thể đoán được hai cái này điên được càng thêm lợi hại.

Hoàng thiên hóa đạo: "Cái gì nội tử ngoại tử, cho dù là sư tổ thân đến, ngươi cũng muốn uống đầy chén này lại đi!"

Na Tra liên thanh nghênh hợp: "Không sai! Không sai! Các sư huynh sư đệ nói, có phải hay không là cái lý này a, không thể trốn tịch!"

Lần này một đám con ma men vây quanh, liên tu nói đúng, đem Dương Tiễn vây chặt đến không lọt một giọt nước, liền nằm trên đất thượng Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều bị đạp mấy chân.

Không gì làm không được Dương đại thần giác được đầu càng đau đớn hơn... Hắn âm thầm bấm niệm pháp quyết, dùng cái huyền công biến hóa, chính là cái thay mận đổi đào chi pháp nhi, làm cho các sư huynh đệ vây quanh một cái tảng đá lớn cười toe toét, mà hắn chân thân sớm mang theo Ngao Thiên Khuyển liền bay đến trên tầng mây, thiên nhãn vừa mở, đuổi sát Thốn Tâm mà đi.

Bởi vì con ma men dây dưa, hắn đuổi theo ra vốn là có chút trễ, Thốn Tâm cảm xúc kích động, chạy được nhanh chóng, nhất thời liên hắn đều có chút không đuổi kịp. Sau đó Thốn Tâm sửa giá độn thổ mà đi, thì càng không thấy bóng dáng.

Dương Tiễn một chỉ, một cỗ thanh thủy từ trên trời giáng xuống đem Ngao Thiên Khuyển phún tỉnh, hét lên: "Mau tìm tam công chúa!"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển ngay cả đánh mấy cái a cắt, vừa mới mở mắt, liền bị chủ nhân của mình cái này thần sắc nghiêm nghị giật mình kêu lên, vội vàng vận dụng khứu giác truy tung. Dương Tiễn áo choàng bị cuồng phong thổi đến bay phất phới, mặt trầm như nước, phân rõ phương hướng, ngự phong đi nhanh. Ngao Thiên Khuyển nhìn thấy chủ nhân thần sắc, đôi câu vài lời cũng không dám nhiều lời, rượu đã sớm làm tỉnh lại , chỉ là nỗ lực cách tầng đất tìm Thốn Tâm hương vị.

Đợi cho Thốn Tâm chui ra tầng đất, đạt tới mặt đất, liền lập tức bị Ngao Thiên Khuyển cảm giác. Chó này nhi vui vẻ nói: "Chủ nhân, tại phía đông nam!"

Dương Tiễn hừ lạnh một tiếng, càng đem vân đuổi được nhanh chóng, thổi đến Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều có chút chịu không nổi. Nhanh như điện chớp gian xa xa nghe được hai người tranh chấp, một cái là Thốn Tâm, một cái khác thế nhưng là Tam muội!

Chuyện gì xảy ra, Thốn Tâm lỗ mãng xúc động lại liền thôi, liền liên Tam muội cũng đi theo nàng hồ nháo! Chạy đến chỗ nguy hiểm như vậy, còn không coi ai ra gì tranh chấp, Dương Tiễn lúc này quát to, quả nhiên sợ tới phía dưới cái kia hai cái không hiểu chuyện cô nương đều là run một cái.

Thốn Tâm quay đầu xa xa trông thấy Dương Tiễn, chỉ gặp hắn giữa lông mày đều chăm chú nhăn ra một cái chữ Xuyên, sắc mặt càng là âm trầm đáng sợ, cứ như vậy xông lại. Ngao cô nương trái tim run lên, quả quyết thi triển ngự thủy thần thông, lúc này triệu hoán phụ cận giang hà biển hồ, lấp kín tường nước đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên, sinh sôi ngăn trở Dương Tiễn đường đi.

Chân Quân đại nhân bị lão bà một kích này đánh cho hỏa khí càng sâu, vụng trộm chạy ra ngoài không nói, nhìn thấy phu quân không nhận sai, không nói một lời đi lên trực tiếp liền đánh, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi quả thật là có thể a!

Dương Tiễn chộp Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao mang theo hào quang vạch phá bầu trời đêm, thoáng chốc liền đem cái này thật dày tường nước đánh cho chia năm xẻ bảy. Hắn thân hình nhảy lên một cái, tiếp binh khí, như mũi tên nhọn bắn quá hơi nước, sắp bắt được chính mình không hiểu chuyện lão bà hảo hảo giáo huấn, lại phát hiện lũ lụt qua đi, hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, nửa cái bóng người cũng không có.

Mà tại phụ cận dòng sông hạ, Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền biến thành hai cái tiểu con cua núp ở trong khe đá động cũng không dám động.

Dương Thiền giờ phút này nội tâm là đờ đẫn, đây là có chuyện gì, nhị ca vội vội vàng vàng chạy đến, tẩu tử lấp kín tường liền dán lên đi, ca ca một kích đánh nát tường nước, tẩu tử liền mang theo nàng biến thành hai cái con cua trốn tại cái này trong sông trong khe đá, tám đầu chân đứng cũng không vững, còn liều mạng hướng vào trong mặt chui, đây rốt cuộc là đang làm cái gì nha!

Dương Thiền há mồm muốn hỏi, liên tiếp bong bóng phốc phốc phốc mạo ở trong nước. Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, một cái kìm liền ngang qua đi, đem Dương Thiền quét lảo đảo một cái. Dương Thiền tám đầu chân đứng không vững, cái này vừa trốn liền muốn từ trên tảng đá rơi xuống. Ngao cô nương vừa thấy không tốt, vội vàng không thuần thục nằm ngang thân mình dùng tám đầu chân ngắn đem nàng Tam muội muội kéo trở về.

Thốn Tâm dùng ý niệm truyền âm nói: "Tam muội muội! Không có sao chứ, đừng nói chuyện, bị ngươi nhị ca phát hiện liền xong rồi!"

Dương Thiền vẫn chưa hết sợ hãi, nghe nàng lời này vừa tức vừa buồn cười: "Chúng ta không phải là tìm đến nhị ca sao? Hiện tại trốn đi lại làm cái gì?"

"Cái này..." Thốn Tâm nhất thời không biết làm sao mở miệng, cũng không thể nói nàng là bởi vì cùng ngươi nhị ca hôn nhân bất hạnh trọng sinh trở về không đành lòng lại quấy nhiễu hắn đi.

Dương Thiền liên tục truy vấn, nàng cuối cùng mới ấp úng đáp: "Bởi vì, bởi vì, ta sợ hắn nhìn thấy ta hội không vui!"

"Không vui?" Dương Thiền không nghĩ ra, "Ngươi là của hắn thê tử, hắn nhìn thấy ngươi cao hứng còn không kịp, làm sao lại không vui đâu?"

Thốn Tâm vụng trộm bĩu môi, không sai, hắn cưới được thê tử là ta, ở bên hắn cũng là ta, nhưng hắn trong lòng nghĩ nhưng xưa nay không phải là ta à.

Đang tại Thốn Tâm ý nghĩ nghĩ cách muốn đem Dương Thiền hồ lộng qua, mang nàng lúc rời đi, trên mặt sông lại lại truyền tới Dương Tiễn thanh âm.

"Thốn Tâm Tam muội! Các ngươi là chính mình ra tới, làm cho ta đưa các ngươi hồi rót Giang Khẩu, còn là chờ ta dùng thiên nhãn tìm các ngươi ra tới, lại buộc các ngươi hồi rót Giang Khẩu!"

Thanh âm lạnh đến rơi vụn băng tử, cóng đến đáy sông hai cái tiểu con cua cùng nhau rùng mình một cái.

Ngao cô nương ngược lại cao hứng , nàng buông buông hai cái kìm lớn, ra vẻ hiểu rõ nói: "Ta liền biết hắn không cao hứng chúng ta đến, ngươi nghe, hắn còn muốn buộc chúng ta trở về đâu, Tam muội muội, chúng ta còn là nhanh đi thôi."

Dương Thiền không hiểu: "Nhị ca đây là thế nào, chúng ta đến xem hắn, hắn sao nổi giận lớn như vậy?"

Hai cái này lỗ mãng cô nương làm sao biết, đây là thần tiên sát kiếp, theo võ vương phạt trụ đến nay, nhiều ít pháp lực cao thâm tiên nhân, đều mất mạng ở đây, phúc duyên thâm hậu được tới Phong Thần bảng, phúc duyên không đủ liền chỉ có thể hóa thành tro tàn. Dương Tiễn ở trong quân lâu ngày, lấy hắn pháp lực cũng không khỏi chịu chút tha mài, huống chi là Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền hai cái. Ở trong lòng hắn, lão bà pháp lực thường thường, võ nghệ càng là thường thường, muội muội tuy có Bảo Liên Đăng hộ thể, nhưng cũng bởi vì thiên tính thuần thiện, tâm địa đơn thuần, liền liên rèm cuốn Đại tướng đều có thể từ trong tay nàng lừa thần đăng đi, làm sao có thể đấu qua được những cái kia gian trá xảo quyệt tiên nhân cùng Thương quân. Huống hồ Ma Gia tứ tướng vừa mới bỏ mình, khó đảm bảo tiệt giáo không sẽ phái người đến trả thù, vạn nhất chính đụng vào hai cái này, vậy hắn quả thực □□ cũng khó cứu.

Dương đại thần nghĩ như vậy, trong lòng càng thêm bực bội, lại gặp mênh mông bầu trời đêm, yên tĩnh hoang dã, động tĩnh hoàn toàn không có, lại còn không ra, lá gan thật sự là càng lúc càng lớn . Hắn than một hơi, trên trán kim sắc mây trôi văn chợt lóe, thiên nhãn mở ra, ngân quang lượn lờ, tựa ngân xà bay múa, chu vi mấy dặm, đều từng cái đảo qua.

Lóe lên ánh bạc, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền liền đều cảm giác được , loại kia phảng phất thấu thị đến nội tâm cảm giác, để các nàng trong chốc lát liền biết, Dương Tiễn ( nhị ca ) thật sự mở thiên nhãn .

Màu bạc quang xà lúc tại đáy nước, chiếu rọi gợn nước sóng nước lấp loáng. Lần này liền liên Dương Thiền đều không tự chủ hướng trong khe đá co lại, khả thiên nhãn phía dưới, không chỗ ẩn trốn, chỉ là một khối đá, như thế nào chống đỡ được.

Ngân huy quét đến tảng đá căn, quét đến phần eo, quét đến đỉnh, lập tức phải bắn vào khe hở !

Cái này hai cô nương nhịp tim được nhanh chóng, liền muốn tung ra cổ họng , làm sao đây, làm sao đây, Dương Tiễn ( nhị ca ) liền muốn tìm đến các nàng . Dương Thiền ngược lại là cũng không thập phần sốt ruột, Dương Tiễn xưa nay thương yêu nàng, hai huynh muội sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, hắn liên một câu lời nói nặng đều chưa từng nói quá, nàng lường trước, nhị ca chỉ là nhất thời đối với các nàng thiện cho rằng chạy đến địa phương nguy hiểm có chút lo âu sốt ruột mà thôi, đợi các nàng đem Thốn Tâm tẩu tử khó xử từng cái nói, nhị ca như thế nào lại không hiểu, nhất định sẽ để các nàng lưu tại nơi này .

Thốn Tâm liền không đồng dạng, nàng tâm như nổi trống, loạn như tơ nha, nàng làm sao dám vào lúc này thấy Dương Tiễn. Hắn ở chỗ này vui sướng như vậy, nếu như thấy nàng, vạn nhất lại biến về rót Giang Khẩu bộ kia yên lặng ưu thương khuôn mặt, nàng chẳng phải là lại hại hắn một lần, cũng là lại đem chính mình thật vất vả kiên cường tâm, lại đả kích một lần. Liền tính lúc này hắn không chê nàng, đối với nàng ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ, nàng cũng không nghĩ tại sa vào tại hắn hư giả trong ôn nhu . Cho dù tim như bị đao cắt, bọn họ đôi này nhân duyên cũng phi đoạn không thể.

Ngao Thốn Tâm a, Ngao Thốn Tâm, muốn thường xuyên nhớ kỹ, Dương Tiễn không làm được lòng tốt của ngươi trượng phu, ngươi càng không thành được hắn hảo thê tử, cùng với lẫn nhau tra tấn thống khổ, không bằng sớm làm chấm dứt.

Cho nên, vô luận như thế nào, hôm nay không phải là chạy thoát không thể!


	3. 13-18

**Chương 13 Chuyên nghiệp hố phu Ngao Thốn Tâm**

Mắt thấy, cái kia ngân huy liền muốn quét vào nàng kìm lớn thượng, biến hình thuật đều muốn duy trì không được, nàng ẩn ẩn đều muốn hiện ra phấn long nguyên hình. Ngao cô nương quyết định thật nhanh, hắn Dương Tiễn không phải là muốn hai người bọn họ đi ra ngoài sao, hiện tại liền đi ra ngoài một cái là được!

Dương Tiễn đứng ở đám mây, bỗng nhiên một cái sóng lớn đánh tới, một đạo trường ảnh phóng lên tận trời, lôi cuốn tại một đoàn mây mưa trung thẳng đến trái ngược phương hướng bỏ chạy. Hắn thiên nhãn chợt lóe, trong mây sấm sét vang dội, sương mù bốc hơi, ẩn ẩn có một đạo long ảnh cùng nữ tử dáng người yểu điệu, tốc độ cực nhanh, chợt lóe liền vọt ra hơn mấy chục dặm.

Dương Tiễn giật mình, nhưng hắn tâm tư kín đáo, cũng không gấp truy, đối Ngao Thiên Khuyển gật đầu ra hiệu. Con chó kia nhi hiểu rõ, vận dụng truy tung thuật tìm tòi, liền gọi to: "Chủ nhân, là tam công chúa và tam tỷ hương vị!"

Tuy nói Ngao Thiên Khuyển truy tung thuật tam giới vô địch, khả Dương Tiễn vẫn còn nghi vấn, coi bọn nàng hai giá vân công phu, có thể chạy được nhanh như vậy? Hơn nữa, hắn lời đã nói đến mức này, các nàng thế nhưng cũng dám trực tiếp xuất thủy, từ dưới mí mắt hắn đào thoát? Không khỏi quá lớn mật , liền coi như các nàng chạy được lại nhanh, có Ngao Thiên Khuyển tại, đồng dạng có thể đuổi tới.

Chân Quân trầm ngâm chốc lát, mặc niệm thần chú, truyền âm cho Mai Sơn huynh đệ. Cái kia Mai sơn bốn người bởi Dương Tiễn đột nhiên ra doanh, vốn là có chút lo lắng, rất sớm liền tại phụ cận tìm kiếm hắn bóng dáng, lúc này tuân lệnh, liền vội gấp giá vân chạy đến.

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Các huynh đệ, ta truy Thốn Tâm Tam muội tới đây, làm phòng các nàng hai người chạy thoát, làm phiền lão đại canh giữ ở nơi đây, lão nhị hướng đông, lão Lục hướng bắc, lão tứ đi về phía nam, chú ý quan sát trong nước động tĩnh. Ta cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển truy mây mưa đi tây phương mà đi. Liệt vị chỉ cần đuổi kịp năm trăm dặm, nhìn thấy nàng hai người lập tức truyền âm cùng ta, ngàn vạn lôi ra các nàng, ta lập tức liền đến, nếu như trăm dặm các loại vẫn không thấy tăm hơi, liền tương thông tín hành sự tùy theo hoàn cảnh!"

Dương Tiễn cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ liền các hướng Đông Nam Tây Bắc bốn phương tám hướng đuổi theo, lưu lại Khang lão đại canh giữ ở nguyên địa, nhìn xem bình tĩnh như sóng mặt hồ âm thầm líu lưỡi, đây là thế nào, tam công chúa cùng tam thánh mẫu sao lại tới đây tây kỳ còn trốn tránh nhị gia đâu?

Này một đám người thông minh lại vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền vẫn luôn ở trong nước, trước giờ đều chưa từng ra ngoài. Mây mưa trung bóng người hình rồng đều là do hai người quần áo biến thành, lôi điện mây mù cũng là vì lẫn lộn Dương Tiễn tai mắt. Cơ trí như Dương Tiễn, há lại sẽ không nảy lòng nghi hoặc, cho nên hắn mới triệu hoán Mai Sơn huynh đệ tới đây, Khang lão đại giữ vững con sông này, chính là phòng ngừa điệu hổ ly sơn, mà cái khác ba cái trên không trung chú ý trong nước, chính là vì phòng ngừa Thốn Tâm biến thành cái khác bộ dáng, mượn thủy thoát thân.

Đáng tiếc Dương Thiên thần nghìn tính vạn tính, không tính tới cái kia hảo sư phó truyền cho lão bà hắn ngũ hành độn thuật, hiện tại hắn lão bà cùng muội muội đã sớm chui vào đáy sông nước bùn lý, giá độn thổ chạy được nhanh chóng. Vẫn hắn Mai Sơn huynh đệ ánh mắt lại nhọn, cũng không có khả năng nhìn thấu bùn đất đi.

Dương Tiễn cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đường dài bôn ba phí công một trận tạm thời không đề cập tới, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền kỳ thật cũng không dễ chịu. Thốn Tâm vừa mới học được độn thổ, khống chế vốn cũng không thành thục, hiện tại còn muốn mang theo một người chui vào đáy sông nước bùn nơi sâu hướng bờ sông chỗ tiến lên, lại nghẹn lại ngộp cũng coi như , pháp lực còn tiêu hao quá nhiều. Nếu không phải là Dương Thiền nhanh trí một hồi, dùng Bảo Liên Đăng hình thành Lồng ánh sáng bảo vệ hai người bọn họ, chỉ sợ liên nửa ngày đều không kiên trì nổi.

Nhưng mà, cho dù là dựa Bảo Liên Đăng che chở, hai cái này chạy mười cái canh giờ, cũng lại không được. Hai nữ chui ra mặt đất, không hề có hình tượng ngồi phịch ở trong một cái sơn động trên tảng đá lớn, đầu đầy mồ hôi, thở hồng hộc, hơn nửa ngày mới tỉnh lại.

Dương Thiền một bên lau mồ hôi, một bên khen: "Tẩu tử, ngươi thật lợi hại a, thế nhưng thật sự đem nhị ca dỗ đi!"

Ngao cô nương giờ phút này là dương dương đắc ý, nhìn xem, liên Vương mẫu nương nương đều đùa giỡn hơn một ngàn năm Dương Tiễn, hiện tại cũng bị nàng bãi một đạo. Cái kia thần khí tiểu bộ dáng, nếu không phải là giờ phút này là thân người, chỉ sợ cái đuôi đều muốn vểnh đến bầu trời.

"Đúng thế, Dương Tiễn loại người này, ta hiểu quá rồi, hắn xưa nay cẩn thận, mọi thứ đều yêu nghĩ sâu tính kỹ, rõ ràng đơn giản một kiện sự, hắn lại nhất định phải chuyển bảy tám cái cong đến suy tính. Ta thả ra long ảnh tử, rõ rệt chính là điệu hổ ly sơn, hắn lại lo lắng ta phương pháp trái ngược, bí quá hoá liều, bắt lấy hắn loại tâm lý này, thật sự từ trong mây chạy trốn, cho nên điều đến Mai Sơn huynh đệ, một cái ôm cây đợi thỏ, mấy cái khác men theo phương hướng khác nhau đuổi theo. Theo lẽ thường suy đoán, hắn loại này bố cục hẳn là vạn vô nhất thất, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới, chân nhân truyền ta ngũ hành độn thuật, Mai Sơn huynh đệ lại không có thiên nhãn, hắn vừa đi, chúng ta chẳng phải thổ sâu mặc ta chui sao? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Thốn Tâm cười đến vui vẻ, lại không để ý đến Dương Thiền dần dần kinh ngạc cảm thán thần sắc. Dương Thiền thầm nghĩ: tẩu tử quả thật là đối nhị ca mối tình thắm thiết, trong lòng suy nghĩ hắn, miệng niệm hắn, bọn họ mới nhận thức bao lâu, nàng đối nhị ca tâm tư liền rõ như lòng bàn tay, nhị ca chưa đến, nàng liền hiểu hắn sẽ tức giận, nhị ca đuổi theo, nàng cũng có thể đoán được nhị ca bố cục, liền liên nàng cô muội muội này đều mặc cảm. Cũng không biết, bị ép buộc đêm hôm khuya khoắt nhị ca, có mệt hay không, hắn hẳn là sẽ, càng tức giận a?

Dương Thiền do dự đem mình lo lắng nói ra, Ngao cô nương khóe mặt giật một cái, đúng a, nàng như vậy trêu đùa Dương Tiễn, mệt hắn hơn nửa đêm tập kích bất ngờ trăm dặm, ngẫm lại cái kia trương vừa đen vừa thối, ăn nói có ý tứ mặt, Thốn Tâm đã cảm thấy đau đầu. Nếu như hắn vẫn luôn tìm không được các nàng, có thể hay không quá lo lắng vẫn luôn tìm tiếp a?

Hai cái liếc nhau, không hẹn mà cùng cảm thấy, chuyện như vậy, Dương Tiễn tuyệt đối làm ra được.

Vậy bây giờ, phải làm gì đây?

Dương Thiền lắp bắp nói: "Nếu không, nếu không, chúng ta trở về đi?"

"Không được!" Tam công chúa xù lông , nhảy lên một cái, "Không thể bây giờ đi về, tuyệt đối không thể!"

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ?" Dương Thiền ánh mắt mở tròn trịa, "Cũng không thể nhìn hắn vẫn luôn lo lắng bôn ba xuống dưới a."

"Nếu không chúng ta cho hắn viết thơ, liền nói chúng ta rất tốt, gọi hắn đừng tìm!"

Dương Thiền đi về nhìn nhị ca mặt đen cùng vui sướng rời đi quyền hành không đến một nén nhang thời gian, liền quyết định nói: "Tốt! Liền viết một phong thư!"

Vì thế trong sơn động liền vang lên thanh âm như vậy.

"Không được, không thể như vậy viết! Ngươi muốn viết tốt hơn nghe !"

"Cái gì tốt nghe, ta không biết hắn thích nghe cái gì nha!"

"Ngươi liền viết, chúng ta nhớ ngươi, nhìn đến thân thể ngươi khỏe mạnh, cứ yên tâm trở về."

"Ngươi xác định, hắn nhìn cái hội này vui vẻ?"

"Hẳn nên, có lẽ, sẽ đi?"

"..."

Vì thế, đang tại trăm dặm có hơn, mặt âm được có thể tích thủy Nhị Lang Chân Quân thu được tiên hạc truyền thư một phong cùng vội vã chạy tới Na Tra huynh đệ một viên.

Dương Tiễn đọc nhanh như gió đảo qua, cái trán gân xanh bật khởi, thình thịch trực nhảy, đại khái nói là, lo lắng ngươi mới đến nhìn ngươi, nhìn ngươi tới lui nhanh chóng, thanh âm bên trong khí mười phần, chắc là thân khang thể kiện, chúng ta liền trở về , chớ niệm.

"..."

Dương Tiễn một hơi giấu ở trong lòng, nhả không ra nuốt không trôi quả thực không có bị tức chết, đánh thẳng tính triệu tập nhân mã, hôm nay không tìm được quyết không bỏ qua thì, sẽ nhìn một chút Na Tra giẫm lên phong hỏa luân vội vội vàng vàng chạy đến.

"Nhị ca, ngươi đi đâu vậy a! Khả mệt chết ta, vừa mới nhận được tin tức, nhà Ân lại phái phái thực lực cường đại Đặng Cửu Công suất mấy chục vạn đại quân xuất phát, chặn đánh chúng ta, sư thúc mệnh ta triệu ngươi trở về thương lượng đối sách đâu!"

Lần này tốt lắm, tìm cũng tìm không thành . Dương đại thần hít sâu một hơi, quát: "Lão tứ, ngươi lập tức hội rót Giang Khẩu một chuyến, đợi các nàng hai cái trở về, nói cho các nàng biết, an phận một chút! Nơi đây chiến sự dừng lại nghỉ, ta liền lập tức về nhà! Các huynh đệ khác, cùng ta hồi doanh!"

Tại sơn động tam công chúa và tam thánh mẫu gửi tín sau, tương đối cười một cái, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bắt đầu yên tâm thoải mái quy hoạch tương lai.

"Tẩu tử, chúng ta Sau đó đi nơi nào đây?"

Thốn Tâm đương nhiên đáp: "Đương nhiên là trợ chu phạt trụ."

Dương Thiền trừng to mắt: "Nhưng là nhị ca nơi đó không thể đi, chúng ta đi chỗ nào trợ chu phạt trụ a?"

Ngao cô nương nghiêng qua nàng một cái liếc mắt: "Ngốc, chân nhân nói chỉ cần có trợ giúp hưng chu phạt trụ sự đều có thể tích lũy công đức, lại không nói nhất định phải lên chiến trường. Lúc ta tới phát hiện bởi vì chiến loạn tấp nập, dân chúng trôi dạt khắp nơi, thiếu ăn thiếu mặc, có thụ cực khổ, chúng ta đi cho bọn họ đưa y đưa lương, không giống nhau là tích đức làm việc thiện đại hảo sự sao?"

"Kế này tốt thì tốt", Dương Thiền nhẹ chau lại nga lông mày, "Chỉ là... Chúng ta chỉ sợ không cách nào gom góp được đông đảo quần áo lương thực a."

Thốn Tâm ngây ngẩn cả người: "Làm sao lại không gom được, chúng ta dùng tiền đi chưa gặp chiến loạn nơi phú thứ mua không liền có thể lấy ?"

Quả nhiên cùng nàng nghĩ đến như vậy, Dương Thiền đỡ trán thở dài, tẩu tử thế nhưng thật sự không ý thức được, mua là được rồi? Nói thật nhẹ nhàng, vấn đề là, không có tiền như thế nào mua a? !

Không có tiền? Tài đại khí thô Tây Hải tam công chúa trước giờ đều không ý thức được, trên đời còn có tiền hay không loại phiền não này. Tây Hải long cung, lâm cung yểu điệu, quế điện nguy nga, Kim Môn ngọc hộ, uyên quyên oách nằm, bạch bích vì trụ, thanh ngọc làm giai, san hô giường, thủy tinh rơi màn, nhân gian trân bảo, tất tẫn tại đây. Sau này quy về dương gia, Dương Tiễn bản lãnh cao cường, chịu Thiên Đình sắc phong, bảo vệ một phương, miếu thờ đông đảo, mỗi năm hương hỏa cung phụng, tuy không thể so với long cung, nhưng cũng đầy đủ chi tiêu. Này đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm tới nói, tiền tài tuy không phải là cặn bã, nhưng cũng cùng cặn bã giá trị không xê xích bao nhiêu. Nhưng là, hiện tại Dương Thiền lại nói cho nàng, không có tiền!

Long Công chủ đầy mặt không thể tin: "làm sao sẽ không tiền đâu, hắn không phải là miếu thờ rất nhiều sao, nhiều như vậy tiền hương hỏa, làm sao lại chưa đủ!"

Dương Thiền nghe vậy càng thêm im lặng: "Nơi đó có nhiều như vậy miếu thờ, không cũng chỉ có rót Giang Khẩu bốn năm tòa, hơn nữa lại nhiều cũng không chịu nổi chúng ta xài như vậy nha. Tẩu tử, ngươi, ngươi đều quên sao, tại rót Giang Khẩu thì, mỗi đêm chúng ta đều đi mua đồ vật, liên mua toàn bộ sáu tháng... Ngươi bích ngọc linh lung trâm, rủ xuống châu lại nguyệt trâm, hồng phỉ nhỏ châu tai đang, san hô vòng tay, còn có ta hoa lan châu trâm, giảo tia ngân vòng tay, trân châu chuỗi ngọc cùng phù dung Ngọc Hoàn. Cái này, cái này còn không dừng!"

"Còn không ngừng? !" Ngao cô nương hù được âm điệu đều thay đổi. Hoàn toàn quên , Dương Tiễn giờ phút này còn không có đi ra ngoài hàng yêu, dân chúng cho hắn tu kiến miếu thờ tự nhiên cũng không nhiều.

"Đúng a." Dương Thiền cũng vẻ mặt đau khổ, "Chúng ta còn mua mười mấy thớt vải liệu cùng mấy chục kiện váy áo, còn có vô số phấn son. Vốn là lúc này tiền đều không có, nhưng là ngươi nhìn đến những cái kia váy đẹp còn muốn, vì thế lại dùng ta nhị ca danh nghĩa cùng lão bản ký sổ..." Mà thiếu phải tính mắt, Dương Thiền im lặng giấu ở trong lòng không nói ra, như nhị ca chỉ là một phàm nhân lời nói, liền tính bán hắn đi, chỉ sợ cũng còn không dậy nổi số tiền lớn này.

Mà Ngao cô nương lại phảng phất mở ra thế giới mới cổng, nàng một đôi mắt tinh óng ánh, hưng phấn nói: "Vậy dạng này, lương thực sự không phải cũng giải quyết, chúng ta đi dùng Dương Tiễn danh nghĩa tiếp tục ký sổ không là tốt rồi à nha?"

Tiếp tục nợ? ! Dương Thiền chỉ cảm thấy trời đất quay cuồng, đầu váng mắt hoa, nàng đã muốn không cách nào tưởng tượng nhà mình nhị ca sắc mặt, khi hắn chinh chiến sa trường nhiều năm, trở về phát hiện nhà chỉ có bốn bức tường, mắc nợ từng đống, vô số phàm nhân cầm phiếu nợ ngồi chờ tại nhị lang trước miếu đòi nợ bộ dáng, không được, muôn ngàn lần không thể làm cho nàng làm như vậy!

Thốn Tâm mắt thấy chính mình cô em chồng hai mắt đẫm lệ nhào tới kéo tay của nàng, than thở khóc lóc: "Tẩu tử, không thể a, ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, nhị ca bên ngoài đánh trận, khổ cực như vậy, chúng ta làm sao có thể làm cho hắn vô tri vô giác gian gánh vác to lớn như vậy nợ nần đâu?"

Ngao cô nương không chút nào cảm thấy cái này có cái gì: "Hắn đánh trận, Tây Chu cũng phải cấp hắn phát bổng lộc được nha, làm cho hắn dùng bổng lộc còn không liền có thể lấy ."

Tây Hải gặp nạn, cố nhiên là lỗi của nàng lầm, nhưng chẳng lẽ hắn Dương Tiễn liên nửa phần trách nhiệm đều không cần phụ sao? Hiện tại chỉ là làm cho hắn ra chút vật ngoài thân, quả thật là tiện nghi hắn !

 **Chương 14 Mẫu nữ gặp nhau sầu tình nhiều**

Dương Thiền cứng lại, lấy động tình nhân, đường này không thông. Dịu dàng hiền thục tam thánh mẫu lần thứ nhất vắt hết óc kiếm cớ dọa người, nàng lắp bắp nói: "Tẩu tử, ngươi, ngươi tưởng a, ta nhị ca, hắn, hắn, hắn tuy rằng tại thần tiên giới tương đối nổi danh, nhưng là hắn tại thế gian, cũng không có bao nhiêu danh khí."

Dương Thiền càng nói càng có thứ tự: "Rót Giang Khẩu phụ cận dân chúng, là bởi vì chúng ta vẫn luôn ở nơi đó, mới biết rõ nhị ca nhân phẩm tài cán, cho nên nguyện ý làm cho chúng ta ký sổ, khả địa phương khác người, liên tên của hắn lời chưa từng nghe qua, như thế nào lại vô duyên vô cớ làm cho chúng ta thiếu nợ đâu?"

Thốn Tâm tưởng tượng, cũng là, Dương Tiễn bây giờ còn chưa phải là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần đâu, phạm vi hoạt động của hắn, còn cực hạn tại rót Giang Khẩu một vùng, địa phương khác liên hắn miếu thờ chỉ đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, ai, chỉ có đổi cái biện pháp . Nàng thở dài một hơi, đối với không thể để cho Nhị Lang Chân Quân trở thành nhị lang phụ quân tỏ vẻ thật tiếc nuối.

"..." Đối với cái này Dương Thiền đã muốn không phản bác được , im lặng lau mồ hôi.

Cuối cùng, nhạy bén tam công chúa còn là quyết định đem mua quần áo bột nước trang sức toàn bộ nhịn đau làm rơi, đổi thành tiền mặt, lại đi mua lương mua sắm.

Vì thế, hai người, một cái tràn đầy phấn khởi, một cái như trút được gánh nặng, vui vẻ rộn ràng giá vân trở về rót Giang Khẩu, đẩy cửa một cái liền gặp được một cái cười gian mập mạp đang chờ các nàng...

Đi ở phía sau tam thánh mẫu mắt sắc, dẫn đầu nhìn đến sắp mang đến tin dữ mập mạp, giật mình một cái bước chân bất ổn, nhào tới trước, đem trước mặt tam công chúa đụng cho lảo đảo một cái, thiếu chút nữa thì muốn tới một cái sơn sơn ( tam tam ) tướng đoàn tụ thành loan.

Vất vả thiệt thòi mai Sơn lão tứ lấy cùng hắn dáng người không hợp nhanh nhẹn thân thủ tránh tiến lên đây, đỡ lấy Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền, há miệng chính là một câu: "Tam thánh mẫu cùng tam công chúa đây là thế nào, không cẩn thận như vậy, phía trước tránh nhị gia cùng huynh đệ chúng ta thì, không phải là thân thủ rất tốt sao?"

(⊙o⊙). . . Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền liếc nhau, đây rõ ràng là đến gây chuyện .

Đáng tiếc, hai người bọn họ trên tình cảm mệt người khác lo lắng lo lắng, hành vi thượng hại người khác bôn ba mệt nhọc, giờ phút này khổ chủ đại biểu tìm tới cửa, dù là nói chuyện mang chút đâm, chột dạ phía dưới cũng không tiện phản bác.

Nhưng mà, mai Sơn lão tứ bậc nào thông minh người, hắn nếu đã kính trọng Dương Tiễn, lại như thế nào đối với hắn phu nhân và muội tử nói năng lỗ mãng, vừa mới một câu kia chẳng qua là vì hắn nhị gia bất bình, mắt thấy hai cái này mặt phiếm hồng hà, liền biết các nàng cũng có áy náy chi tâm, liền cũng bình phục tâm tình, đem Dương Tiễn lời nói từng cái báo cho biết, lời nói thấm thía khuyên nhủ: "Ta biết hai vị tưởng niệm nhị gia, nhị gia sao lại không phải mỗi ngày tưởng niệm các ngươi, chỉ là nay chiến sự tấp nập, thật sự thoát không được thân, nhị gia vốn là mệt nhọc, mong rằng hai vị chớ tại khiến cho hắn nhiều tăng ưu phiền."

Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền còn có thể nói cái gì, đành phải liên tu nói đúng. Kẻ cầm đầu Ngao cô nương bãi làm ra một bộ khiêm tốn thụ giáo bộ dáng, nhẹ lời đối mặt, vừa dỗ vừa lừa rốt cục đem cái này dông dài mập mạp chết bầm đuổi ra môn đi. Cổng đóng lại một khắc này, hai người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Khả đang lúc các nàng chuẩn bị đóng gói tài vật đi đường thì, đông đông đông tiếng đập cửa lại vang lên. Tam công chúa tại nội tâm kêu rên: thật là có yên hay không!

Nàng vẻ mặt đau khổ, oán niệm tràn đầy mở cửa, sau đó, liền ngưng kết thành trong biển đá ngầm.

Dương Tiễn nói, ở trong lòng hắn mẫu thân là đẹp nhất . Vu Ngao Thốn Tâm tới nói, sao lại không phải.

Nàng mẫu hậu, không chỉ có là đẹp nhất , cũng là nhất hiền thục tài giỏi . Tây Hải quản lý các giang hà hồ nước, hàng năm các đi sứ giả triều cống, mẫu thân đoạt lại danh mục quà tặng, chuẩn bị trở về lễ, tổ chức yến hội, không một lỗ hổng. Thường ngày, càng đem phụ vương quản được ngoan ngoãn, đối với nàng toàn tâm toàn ý, y thuận tuyệt đối; đang giáo dưỡng con cái phương diện, đối các ca ca đệ đệ, đều là chặt chẽ quản thúc, chỉ có đối với nàng, phủng tại trong lòng bàn tay, nuông chiều dị thường. Mẫu hậu chưa từng dạy nàng giặt quần áo nấu cơm, cũng không dạy nàng ngự phu chi thuật. Nàng chưa từng dự tính, làm cho chính mình tiểu nữ nhi rời đi Tây Hải, quan tâm những cái kia tục vụ.

Nàng luôn nói là: "Mẫu hậu Thốn Tâm, là xinh đẹp nhất đáng yêu nhất tiểu công chúa, ngươi chỉ cần học một ít trang điểm, thoáng quản lý một chút nội chính, bên cạnh được cái gì đều không cần quan tâm, thật vui vẻ lớn lên, mẫu hậu hội gọi phụ vương cho ngươi chiêu cái con rể tốt, làm cho hắn cả đời đau ngươi yêu ngươi, có được hay không?"

Nếu như nàng hôm đó không đi ra, nếu như nàng nghe lời của mẫu thân, nếu như nàng không có như vậy yêu Dương Tiễn, có phải hay không là, nàng liền thật có thể giống mẫu thân nói tới như thế, cả đời thật vui vẻ đâu? Cũng không trở thành hiếu nhiều năm, áy náy đến nay.

Bất quá, may mà ông trời chiếu cố, làm cho nàng còn có thể sinh thời, còn có thể gặp được chính mình thân nhân.

Ngao cô nương lệ rơi đi ra ngoài, như là một viên đạn pháo, vọt vào đang đứng tại dương cửa phủ, phong trần phó phó long hậu trong ngực.

Thốn Tâm thật sâu nhào vào mẫu thân trong ngực, kích động cả người run rẩy, nước mắt ào ào rơi xuống, tuy không phải là gào khóc, nhiên càng là bực này im ắng chi khóc, càng cảm thấy thấm thấu nội tâm. Nàng chăm chú được ôm long hậu, dường như sợ trong ngực chính là huyễn ảnh, một chút mất tập trung, sẽ như cái kia một ngàn năm mộng cảnh một dạng, giống trên biển bọt biển như thế biến mất không thấy gì nữa. Nàng nghẹn ngào, một tiếng một tiếng kêu: "Mẫu hậu, mẫu hậu, mẫu hậu, mẫu hậu..."

Từng câu nhỏ xíu kêu gọi, như là chim quyên khấp huyết, ai cắt không thôi, nghe được long hậu đầy mặt lệ quang, nước mắt càng tựa lăn dưa giống như rơi xuống. Nàng đưa tay vuốt ve Thốn Tâm đen nhánh nồng đậm mái tóc, không để ý chính mình bởi thương tâm mà mất tiếng yết hầu, liên tục đáp lời: "Mẫu hậu tại, mẫu hậu tới, mẫu hậu ngay ở chỗ này..."

Tình cảnh này, vẫn là ý chí sắt đá, đều sẽ cảm niệm không thôi.

Chạm đến quá khứ như Dương Thiền, đã muốn lệ rơi đầy mặt, khóc đến như lệ nhân một dạng, hào sảng sáng sủa như Ngao Liệt, cũng là nảy lòng bi thương.

Ngao Liệt nhìn xem chính mình tỷ tỷ và mẫu thân, ôm nhau mà khóc, chỉ sợ các nàng cảm xúc quá kích động, ngược lại đau buồn, liền gượng cười nói: "Tam tỷ trong mắt chỉ thấy thấy mẫu hậu, làm cho đệ đệ đặt xuống ở một bên."

Thốn Tâm nghe tiếng như bị sét đánh, ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, người trước mắt, mặt như mỹ ngọc, mắt như minh tinh, thần thái sáng láng, sắc đẹp đoạt nhân, so với Tây Thiên thỉnh kinh khi trở về vô dục vô cầu, đạm bạc tự kiềm chế, như vậy hắn, càng làm cho nàng hơn hoài niệm, cũng càng làm cho nàng đau lòng.

Nàng một cái vọt mạnh nhào tới trước, đem vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị tiểu bạch long, đụng cho rút lui mấy bước khó khăn lắm mới đứng vững. Ngao Liệt vừa buồn cười lại đau lòng, trường thân ngọc lập đệ đệ đã muốn có rộng lớn ý chí, đủ để ôm chính mình thương tâm tỷ tỷ chậm rãi trấn an.

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, chỉ tay một cái một điểm vuốt ve hắn quen thuộc mà xa lạ mặt mày. Tự nhận là là trẻ ranh to xác Ngao Liệt có chút thẹn thùng, đánh thẳng tính tránh né, lại đối diện thượng Thốn Tâm sưng Đào nhi một dạng ánh mắt. Hắn lúc này mới ngạc nhiên phát hiện, chính mình tam tỷ, không bao giờ giống như trước như vậy vô ưu vô lự, ngây thơ không biết sầu tư vị. Nàng đuôi mày khóe mắt, đều là mang theo khói lam giống như lượn lờ nhẹ sầu, đôi mắt nơi sâu, càng là cất giấu tan không ra đắng chát.

"Tam tỷ, ngươi, ngươi, ngươi làm sao được cái dạng này? !" Hắn lập tức liền giận tím mặt, "Là có người hay không khi dễ ngươi ? ! Ba tháng tam hôm đó ta ở trong nhà chợt thấy tim đập nhanh, ngươi ta đồng bào cùng một mẹ, liền biết là ngươi xảy ra chuyện, lập tức liền cùng mẫu hậu hai người vội vã ra Tây Hải tới đây nhìn ngươi, lại phát hiện người không, phòng trống, chúng ta bốn phía tìm hiểu, nhận được tin tức lại càng ngày càng tệ, trong núi sâu thường xuyên có long khiếu, có phấn long đánh nát sơn phong!"

Long hậu tiếp lời nói: "Ta bởi vậy thật sự lo lắng, gấp gáp thông tri ngươi mấy cái huynh đệ, các mang một vạn thuỷ quân đi ra ngoài tìm ngươi, mà ta cùng Liệt nhi liền canh giữ ở nơi này, nghĩ tới có thể từ phụ cận được đến đầu mối gì, không nghĩ tới chính ngươi đã trở lại, còn phải nhanh thông tri ca ca của ngươi bọn đệ đệ, không cần sẽ tìm. Ngươi đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì ? Nhưng làm mẫu hậu hù chết , hiện tại vừa khóc thành như vậy."

Thốn Tâm giật mình, ám đạo không tốt, vội vàng nâng tay áo che mặt, chậm rãi lau khô cạn thủy, nặn ra một nụ cười nói: "Ta có thể xảy ra chuyện gì, chỉ là cùng Tam muội muội đi Hoa Sơn một chuyến, khẳng định là ngươi cảm giác sai rồi, sở dĩ khóc, chỉ là bởi vì quá tưởng niệm các ngươi nha ~ "

Long hậu cùng Ngao Liệt nghe vậy, liếc nhau, rõ ràng không tin, thần sắc ngược lại càng thêm thâm trầm.

Long hậu hít sâu một hơi, xử lý vạt áo, tiến lên đối Dương Thiền hòa nhã nói: "Dương cô nương, lão thân bởi lo lắng nữ nhi, tùy tiện dắt tử tới cửa quấy rầy, mong rằng chớ trách."

Dương Thiền vội vã nghiêng người tránh né, cúi người hoàn lễ, cung kính nói: "Ngài đây là nơi nào mà nói, ngài có thể tới thăm chị dâu, mẫu nữ đoàn tụ, Dương Thiền cũng vui vẻ vì các ngươi, nơi này không phải là chỗ nói chuyện, còn xin vào phòng nói chuyện đi."

Khéo hiểu lòng người tam thánh mẫu đem bọn họ đưa vào trong phòng, dâng lên nước trà sau, liền quan tâm đóng cửa lại, lưu cho Thốn Tâm ba người một cái yên tĩnh không gian.

Long hậu khoát tay, kết giới như lưới lớn bàn mở ra, đem gian phòng dày đặc thực thực bao lại, lúc này mới nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Tam nhi, mẫu hậu đã đem dương gia tiểu nha đầu kia đuổi đi , ngươi có gì ủy khuất, hiện tại chi bằng nói ra, ngươi yên tâm, mẫu hậu liền tính có liều cái mạng già này, cũng đều vì ngươi làm chủ! Ngươi nói, có phải hay không là Dương Tiễn tên kia đối với ngươi không tốt? Hắn có phải hay không là khi dễ ngươi ? !"

Ngao Liệt cũng ở một bên liên thanh ứng hòa, muốn vì tỷ tỷ tìm Dương Tiễn tính sổ sách.

"Không phải!" Thốn Tâm cảm thấy lo sợ không yên, mẫu hậu làm sao lại nghĩ như thế, như sinh thêm sự cố, bất luận thương tới Tây Hải hay là hắn, nàng đều sẽ không an tâm .

Nàng chậm rãi tiến lên, ngồi tại long hậu bên cạnh thân, tiến sát nàng trong ngực, như khi còn bé một dạng làm nũng nói, "Dương Tiễn đối với ta vẫn luôn rất tốt, huống hồ hắn hiện tại lại không ở nhà, như thế nào khi dễ ta? Người khác tuy bên ngoài, cũng là đọc chúng ta, thư liên tiếp, thỉnh thoảng còn mang hộ chút lễ vật. Trong nhà ta có Tam muội muội ở bên, cuộc sống quá được lại cũng thư thái."

"Thư thái?" Long hậu giọng mang giọng mỉa mai, nàng đem Thốn Tâm đỡ ngồi xuống, ánh mắt như điện, phảng phất muốn xuyên thấu nàng nội tâm.

"Ta nhìn chưa hẳn! Tam nhi, tại mẫu hậu trước mặt, ngươi chẳng lẽ còn còn miễn cưỡng hơn vui cười sao? Ngươi là ta trên người rớt xuống một miếng thịt, ngươi sở tư suy nghĩ, giấu giếm được người khác, lại như thế nào giấu giếm được ta. Dương Tiễn đến Tây Hải cướp cô dâu thì, ta tại trên điện thấy hắn một mặt, quả nhiên tướng mạo thật được, chỉ tiếc, mặt mày lãnh túc, khí thế bức người, phụ vương của ngươi bất quá đề cập hắn vài câu thân thế, liền mắt đầy sát cơ. Như vậy lời nói cử chỉ, như thế nào tính tình ôn lương hạng người, càng sẽ không đối với ngươi bao dung nhường nhịn, yêu thương phải phép, đừng nói cho ngươi mang hộ lễ vật, chỉ sợ hắn liên tín đều không cho ngươi viết mấy phong đi!"

"Ngươi ngoài miệng đang cười, khả trong mắt rõ ràng đang khóc! Ta hảo hảo một đứa con gái, ở nhà hoạt bát đáng yêu, tính tình sáng sủa, đến hắn dương gia, trở nên đầy cõi lòng sầu tư, còn gặp phải nguy hiểm, nơi này há lại nơi ở lâu. Đi, hiện tại liền cùng mẫu hậu về nhà!"

Ngoài miệng đang cười, trong mắt lại đang khóc? Nàng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, chính mình tại thân nhân trong mắt, thế nhưng là cái dạng này, nguyên lai hết thảy đều là lừa mình dối người. Ước muốn bình an vui sướng, cũng chẳng qua là hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước công dã tràng...

 **Chương 15 Tấc cỏ chi tâm báo mặt trời mùa xuân**

Khả chuyện cho tới bây giờ, nàng còn có thể trở về đến nơi đâu đâu?

"Trở về không được, mẫu hậu, ta đã sớm trở về không được..."

Nàng vẫn luôn đang cố gắng , buông ra Dương Tiễn, cũng buông ra chính mình, lại không nghĩ tới, cho dù nàng nhịn xuống nội tâm tưởng niệm thống khổ, từ bỏ đối Dương Tiễn niệm tưởng, chạy không thoát nội tâm mình lồng giam. Cái kia phân khắc cốt ghi tâm tình cảm, sớm đã quấn thành rậm rạp kén tằm, đem nàng giam ở trong đó, không cách nào tự kềm chế. Nàng kiệt lực bắt chước chính mình chưa thành trước hôn nhân ngôn hành cử chỉ, hoạt bát hoạt bát, tươi đẹp như xuân tháng ba dương, lừa người khác, càng là đang gạt chính mình, dường như như vậy thì có thể quên không vui đi qua, quên cái kia một ngàn năm tra tấn, lần nữa làm trở về Tây Hải tam công chúa, hạnh phúc khoái hoạt chạy về phía cuộc sống mới.

Nhưng hôm nay, mẫu hậu một lời nói, làm cho nàng hiểu được, đây hết thảy chẳng qua là nàng ý nghĩ xằng bậy mà thôi, ngàn năm gian nan vất vả, đã đem nàng tâm mài đến vết rỉ loang lổ, cho dù cử chỉ như trước, vừa ý cảnh, cũng rốt cuộc trở về không được, trở về không được!

Nàng cười hắc hắc, đột nhiên cảm thấy vô hạn bi thương.

Long hậu lại sai rồi ý, nàng vội vàng nói: "Chỉ cần ngươi muốn, mẫu hậu đều sẽ vì ngươi làm được! Thiên Đình đối Dương Tiễn hận thấu xương, mẫu hậu mang ngươi trở về, lại hướng Thiên Đình cầu viện, bọn họ định sẽ không ngồi yên không lý đến !"

Thốn Tâm lại lắc đầu: "Đi nơi nào đều là giống nhau, đều là giống nhau... Trừ phi ta có thể quên hắn, bằng không đi nơi nào, đều là giống nhau."

Long hậu nghe vậy, càng là rầu rĩ: "Làm sao lại quên không được, như thế nào quên không được? ! Bất quá một cái chỉ có bề ngoài kẻ liều mạng, chẳng qua là một cái chỉ có bề ngoài kẻ liều mạng a!"

Nàng đối với hắn động tâm thì, hắn là một cái từ trên trời giáng xuống thương mắc, đầy người máu tươi, chật vật không chịu nổi; nàng yêu thượng hắn thì, hắn là Thiên Đình đuổi giết đào phạm, khó khăn trùng trùng, ăn bữa hôm lo bữa mai; mà nàng gả cho hắn thì, hắn là hạ giới một Địa Tiên, không quyền không thế, quan tâm được ngược lại là rất nhiều.

Nàng yêu thượng hắn, trước giờ đều không phải là bởi vì những cái kia a ~

Thốn Tâm cười nhạt một tiếng: "Mẫu hậu, ngươi không cần lại vì nữ nhi quan tâm , Dương Tiễn quả thực không đủ ôn nhu thể thiếp, khả trong tam giới, sẽ không bao giờ lại có nhân so với hắn càng bao dung của ta. Hắn sẽ không cho ta tặng quà, càng sẽ không nói dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là hắn không phải là một người đàn ông tốt. Hắn hội ta rất khỏe , lấy hắn phương thức." Tại ta cùng hắn tương kính như tân điều kiện tiên quyết cho đến rời đi lúc trước hắn...

"Ta sở dĩ như thế thương tâm, chẳng qua là cảm thấy, ta khăng khăng gả cho Dương Tiễn, xin lỗi phụ vương, xin lỗi ngài, có lỗi với chúng ta Tây Hải mà thôi, cho nên ta mới có thể lương tâm bất an, cũng hội dốc hết toàn lực đền bù ta sai lầm." Ta chung quy hội trở về bên người ngài, nhưng không phải là hiện tại, không phải là lấy ngài đi hướng Thiên Đình đau khổ khẩn cầu làm đại giá, ta sẽ dùng chính ta phương thức xử lý tốt đây hết thảy, mà trước đó, ngài chỉ cần an tâm chờ đợi liền tốt.

"Cho nên, ngươi liền chạy đi nhảy long môn? !"

Trong phòng vang lên một cái vô cùng thanh âm quen thuộc, mang theo căm giận ngút trời. Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên quay đầu, Ngao Liệt trong tay chính nâng một mặt huyền quang kính, mà trong kính chính là Ma Ngang Thái Tử, tuấn mỹ mà mệt mỏi khuôn mặt.

Ngao ma ngang sâu thấy chính mình thời giờ bất lợi, đầu tiên là bị chính mình hảo muội phu một đao đâm bị thương đầu vai, tuy nói đâm vào không sâu, nhưng bởi vì mẫu thân lo lắng, thê tử nhắc tới, làm cho hắn ngạnh sinh sinh nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi mấy tháng, nhàn đến cùng đều muốn trường thủy tảo. Gần nhất vừa mới được thả ra, ban ngày huấn luyện thuỷ quân, buổi tối hô bằng gọi hữu uống rượu làm vui, nhàn nhã cuộc sống còn chưa vài ngày nữa, mẫu hậu tin khẩn, hắn hảo muội muội lại ném đi...

Vạn phần bận tâm hình tượng Ma Ngang Thái Tử, lần này lại bị ép lấy không hoàn mỹ tư thái suất quân xuất phát, mấy ngày liền bôn ba, phong trần phó phó, an bài hắn tìm kiếm địa vực, từng cái lật khắp, đều không tìm được cái kia quen thuộc màu hồng long ảnh. Lúc đêm khuya vắng người, tinh rủ xuống đại địa thời điểm, bị hố thảm ca ca không có một ngày không phải là nghĩ tới, tìm đến cái kia chuyên môn hố huynh muội tử, phạt đến nàng kêu cha gọi mẹ mới thôi!

Nhưng mà, liền liên một cái như vậy nho nhỏ tâm nguyện, đều không thể thực hiện. Bột hải long vương cấp báo, có mười vạn chi chúng thuỷ quân độ Hoàng Hà thẳng xuống dưới, theo người dẫn đầu thuật, bọn họ là muốn chạy về phía Tây Hải...

Yêu nghiệt phương nào, ngông cuồng như thế, dám xâm nhập ta Tây Hải cương vực, châu chấu đá xe, quả thực không biết lượng sức!

Ma ngang cưỡng chế hỏa khí, vội vã suy nghĩ, năm gần đây, ngoại trừ hắn hảo muội phu đến đoạt một hồi thân bên ngoài, Tây Hải có thể xưng được là là gió êm sóng lặng, trời yên biển lặng, cho nên hắn liền làm cho bảy cái huynh đệ, đem một vạn tinh nhuệ thuỷ quân đi ra ngoài, nay vừa vặn tập kết bộ đội, hội sư Hoàng Hà cửa sông, đem bọn họ toàn bộ chặn đứng.

Sáu vị long tử, đều chạy đến Hoàng Hà bến cảng, chỉ chưa báo cho biết long hậu cùng tiểu bạch long, lưu bọn hắn lại trong tay nhân mã, cũng phái người truyền lệnh Tây Hải khác ra quân đội tìm kiếm Thốn Tâm. Vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, không đợi đến Tây Hải điều ra quân đội, ma ngang thu vào hắn hảo muội muội tin tức.

"Tam công chúa quả thật là nữ trung hào kiệt, dám lấy trăm năm đạo hạnh xông Long Môn a!"

"Hơn nữa thiên lôi đánh cho nàng lân giáp đều rơi sạch , nàng đều ngao trụ không ra, quá có nghị lực !"

"Điện hạ còn đối Long Môn thủ hộ thần lập thề muốn chấn hưng dân tộc Thuỷ!"

"Mấy vị thái tử, chúng ta chính là ngưỡng mộ nàng phong thái, chịu nàng dẫn tiến chuẩn bị đi tìm nơi nương tựa Tây Hải a!"

Ngao ma ngang: "..."

Không cách nào đem bọn này nhiệt tình tôm cá đều đuổi đi, hãy nói lấy cái kia bạch long cầm đầu một số người lại quả thật có mấy phần tài cán, Ma Ngang Thái Tử chỉ có thể để cho đệ đệ của hắn nhóm tiếp tục đi tìm cái kia nha đầu chết tiệt kia, chính mình lưu tại nơi này đem bọn họ biên hảo đội ngũ phái người mang đến Tây Hải quản lý giang hà hồ nước.

Tại sao không trực tiếp toàn bộ điều vào Tây Hải bản địa đâu? Thiên Đình lại không phải là mù , đột nhiên tập kết đại đội nhân mã, đa nghi như ngọc đế vương mẫu, không biết lại muốn ra cái gì yêu thiêu thân, Ma Ngang Thái Tử tỏ vẻ bản thân hắn thật sự đã muốn bất lực tiếp nhận...

Nhiều ngày bôn ba, phân phối thuỷ quân, không có ngủ quá một ngày hảo thấy, cho nên khi tam đệ Ngao Liệt trải ra huyền quang kính bảo hắn biết hố hàng muội tử tìm đến thì, Ma Ngang Thái Tử rốt cục bạo phát.

"Tốt, phi thường tốt, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta như thế nào trước kia như thế nào không nhìn ra, ngươi còn có làm nữ trung hào kiệt thiên phú, nhảy long môn còn lập thề chấn hưng dân tộc Thuỷ? ! Ngươi cần hiểu được, ngươi đã vì dương gia phụ, ngươi thanh thản ổn định cùng Dương Tiễn sinh hoạt chính là, những chuyện kia không cho phép ngươi quan tâm cũng không cần quan tâm!"

Cái thứ hai bùng nổ chính là long hậu: "Cái gì? ! Tam nhi, đại ca ngươi là nói thật? !"

Ba ba ba mấy bàn tay lúc tại Ngao cô nương trên lưng, long hậu nương nương quả thực là muốn than thở khóc lóc : "Ngươi cái này nha đầu chết tiệt kia, ngươi đây là làm cái gì a, ngươi còn dám đi nhảy long môn, ngươi vừa thấy Dương Tiễn đãi ngươi tốt, ngươi lại thích hắn như vậy, ngươi cùng hắn hảo hảo quá không phải ... Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi có phải hay không là muốn đem mẫu hậu tức chết a? !"

Đồng bào đệ đệ tiểu bạch long lại là nắm cả nàng, lại nhẹ nhàng vuốt lưng của nàng, nhẹ giọng an ủi long hậu nói: "Mẫu hậu, tam tỷ cũng là một mảnh hiếu tâm, nàng đối Tây Hải tình cảm sâu như vậy, nếu không phải là Dương Tiễn tên kia, nàng như thế nào lại hổ thẹn Tây Hải..."

Đại ca lửa giận, mẫu hậu nước mắt, tam đệ an ủi, tại nho nhỏ này trong phòng quấy thành một đoàn, Thốn Tâm tâm tình lại dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại, nàng ánh mắt nhu hòa thậm chí tràn ra một nụ cười, đây chính là nàng thân nhân, bọn họ luôn là lấy nàng làm trọng, thời khắc vì nàng tưởng a.

Nàng cúi người triều long hậu gõ một cái đầu, ngồi dậy thì trên mặt chỉ còn lại có kiên định cùng chấp nhất.

Nàng nói: "Ta là đã vì dương gia phụ, nhưng ta chưa từng có quên quá, ta là Tây Hải nữ nhi. Đền bù ta sai lầm, vì Tây Hải làm vẻ vang, là của ta nghĩa vụ, cũng là trách nhiệm của ta."

Ngao cô nương còn là lôi kéo Dương Thiền đi tây kỳ.

Long hậu cùng Ngao Liệt bị nàng dùng kiên quyết thái độ cùng giải sầu chi ngôn dỗ đi, đến cuối cùng bọn họ cũng chỉ có thể than một câu: "Ngươi phải chú ý an toàn, bảo hộ dân tộc Thuỷ là có thể, nhưng không thể nguy hiểm cho tự thân biết không?"

Đại ca ma ngang, tại đối với nàng vừa đấm vừa xoa phía sau không có kết quả, giận đến xoát được một tiếng đóng lại huyền quang kính.

Mà Hướng gia nhân nói là sống yên ổn ở tại rót Giang Khẩu chỉ là thời khắc ra ngoài bảo hộ dân tộc Thuỷ Ngao Thốn Tâm, lập tức liền thu thập bao khỏa, chạy đến tây kỳ trong thành...

Lời nói dối có thiện ý không tính hoang ngôn a? Ngao cô nương nghĩ như vậy.

Mấy ngày sau tây kỳ trong thành liền tới hai cái công tử văn nhã, bọn họ là song sinh huynh đệ, năm chưa nhược quán, hình dung tú mỹ, càng khó hơn chính là tâm địa từ thiện, miễn phí cho nhà cùng khổ gửi đi lương thực, quần áo, dựng chỗ ở, chỉ có một cái điều kiện, chính là thủ hai bức tranh giống trở về cung phụng, thần hôn ba nén nhang. Một bức họa thượng là Tây Hải long tộc, mà một cái khác bức họa thượng chính là Dương Thiên hựu, Dao Cơ cùng dương giao ba người.

Cung phụng chính mình qua đời công công bà bà cùng đại bá là Thốn Tâm chủ ý. Làm nàng trong phòng vẽ người nhà hình dáng tướng mạo thì, tâm niệm vừa động, hay là đem Dương Thiền gọi tới, làm cho nàng vẽ ra những cái kia mất sớm thân nhân bộ dáng, tuy nói tư nhân đã qua đời, nhưng con cái tích lũy công đức đại khái cũng có thể đổi được bọn họ kiếp sau Phúc Thọ a? Mà Dương Thiền ngay lúc đó bộ dáng, làm cho nàng cả đời đều quên không được. Thân nhân chết thảm, khẳng định là dương gia huynh muội trung vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không khỏi hẳn vết thương.

Kiên trì như vậy một tháng, có một buổi tối thượng, các nàng bay đến không trung, tụ tập pháp lực vu hai mắt, loáng thoáng liền có thể nhìn đến, hai cỗ công đức kim quang, trùng trùng điệp điệp như Giang Lưu lao nhanh, một cỗ thẳng vào phía tây đại dương, mà một cỗ khác cũng chôn vùi tại trần thế người ở bên trong.

Đúng vậy, Dương Thiên hựu cùng dương giao sớm đã chuyển thế, uống canh Mạnh bà bọn họ, sớm đã không phải là trước đây bộ dáng, diêm vương bận tâm Dương Tiễn, làm cho bọn họ đều đầu thân vào đến bình an nhân gia, được cái này công đức kim quang trợ giúp, hẳn nên cũng có thể hưởng thụ thanh phúc, bình an vui sướng, chỉ là Dao Cơ, cũng rốt cuộc không về được...

hai cô nàng này, ngay tại không trung ôm nhau thật chặc, một tiếng một tiếng kêu phụ thân gọi mẫu thân gọi ca ca, khóc đến như là lệ nhân một dạng, khóc xong phía sau lại bắt đầu cười to, thật sự là hai cái đồ ngốc.

Vì thế, Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền liền từ đây vượt qua ban ngày làm cây trâm làm vòng tai làm vòng tay làm tơ lụa làm quần áo mua lương thực mua thợ may mua vật liệu gỗ, buổi tối tắm rửa giặt quần áo huân hương liệu tránh né Ngao Thiên Khuyển cuộc sống bình thản. Bất quá về sau tiền tài tiêu hao quá nhiều, theo chiến tranh lan tràn, lương thực càng ngày càng quý, Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ đi tá ngự thuỷ thần thông đi trong biển đào rong biển tìm trân châu, để duy trì các nàng sự nghiệp từ thiện.

Các nàng vốn nên trải qua cuộc sống như vậy thẳng đến phong thần kết thúc, nếu như la Tuyên Hoà lưu vòng không đến tìm đường chết hỏa thiêu tây kỳ thành lời nói.

 **Chương 16 Vợ chồng gặp mặt quýnh có nhiều việc**

Ngao cô nương lúc ấy đang nằm tại chính mình mướn được đình viện nhỏ lý. Thời gian bốn năm tháng, xuân quang vừa vặn, Tam muội ở trong viện trồng đầy trúc tiết Hải Đường, lúc này chính là sùng quang lượn lờ, hương vụ phi phi. Một ngày mệt nhọc, nằm tại lạnh trên ghế, vô cùng thích ý, uống một chén ít rượu, nhắm mắt lại hưởng thụ như nước đêm lạnh, đi qua cái kia mấy ngàn năm chưa từng có như vậy thời gian tốt đâu, nghĩ như vậy lại không khỏi có chút thương cảm, rượu liền uống đến thêm chút, suối hương rượu liệt, cử chỉ đáng yêu không thắng, liền ngủ thật say, hương mộng say sưa.

Chính là thời điểm này, đột nhiên nghe đạo một cỗ mùi khét. Ngao cô nương nhíu nhíu mũi, xoay người ngủ tiếp, sau đó đã cảm thấy chân có một chút bỏng...

Dương Thiền hùng hùng hổ hổ chạy vào đã muốn đốt phòng ở, nhìn thấy tẩu tử chân đều điểm , nàng lại còn đang ngủ! Còn đang ngủ!

Tam thánh mẫu chạy như bay tới, lưỡng bàn tay cây đuốc chụp tức, lại lưỡng bàn tay đem nàng đánh tỉnh. Tỉnh dậy tam công chúa nhìn đến đầy vườn hồng quang, nhất thời rượu liền làm tỉnh lại một nửa.

"Đây là có chuyện gì? ! Chẳng lẽ là cái kia tiệm lương thực lão bản chán ghét chúng ta buộc hắn nhập hàng đến báo thù ? !"

"Không phải là a, tẩu tử, ngươi nhìn lên bầu trời!"

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, hai cái ác đạo cầm trong tay cung cứng đem vô số hỏa tiễn bắn vào trong thành, tây kỳ thành nội khói đen mạc mạc, ngọn lửa hồng bừng bừng.

"Thật ác độc đồ vật, to gan lớn mật, bản công chúa sẽ đi ngay bây giờ đánh cho bọn họ răng rơi đầy đất!"

Nói xong, làm một chung rượu hóa rồng xông lên trời, lưu lại Dương Thiền lại là dậm chân lại là thở dài, cuối cùng vẫn là tiến đến cứu trợ dân chúng.

Hùng dũng oai vệ, khí phách hiên ngang, tam công chúa say đánh diễm trung tiên.

Một cái là đầy mặt hung thần phóng hỏa quạ, một cái là minh châu sương mù rực rỡ cầm ác điểu.

Vạn dặm mây khói đối diện bắn, cửu thiên tiêu sông lãng đánh về.

Hơi nước mông lung che chở thành trì, khói độc liệt hỏa đều không nhập.

Cái kia la tuyên thấy thế giận dữ: "Ở đâu tới tiểu long, dám phá hỏng Đạo gia chuyện tốt? !"

Thốn Tâm lắc mình biến hoá hóa thành nguyên hình: "Thứ không biết chết sống, bản công chúa ngủ cũng dám quấy rầy, hôm nay, nấc, liền làm cho ngươi lại đến không về! Nấc."

Ngay cả đánh mấy cái rượu nấc tam công chúa, khí thế bàng bạc nhào tới.

Trên trời triền đấu say sưa, nhân gian cũng không nhàn rỗi.

Dương Thiền cầm trong tay Bảo Liên Đăng mắt thấy dân chúng chịu khổ kêu rên, bận mặc niệm chú ngữ thôi động thần đăng, ngăn cách liệt diễm, chữa trị vết thương. Một chút thời điểm, lưu thủ trong thành võ Vương cùng lôi chấn tử mới suất quân vội vàng chạy đến, nhìn đến một vị tuấn lãng thiếu niên trượng nghĩa cứu người, bước lên phía trước nói lời cảm tạ hỗ trợ.

Ai ngờ vị thiếu niên này vừa thấy bọn họ ngược lại kích động nhào lên, bắt bọn hắn lại cánh tay hưng phấn hỏi: "các ngươi quen biết ta nhị ca sao, không phải là, là Dương Tiễn! các ngươi quen biết Dương Tiễn sao? !"

Lôi chấn tử ngu ngơ không ngừng gật đầu, Dương Thiền đại hỉ: "Nhanh đi nói cho hắn, gọi hắn mau tới cứu người a, chị dâu ta cùng yêu đạo đánh nhau! Làm cho hắn lập tức tới a!"

Vì thế tại kim kê lĩnh đại doanh, vừa mới cởi áo lên giường chuẩn bị ngủ Dương Tiễn, thu được hắn sư đệ lôi chấn tử khẩn cấp Linh phù đưa tin.

"Dương sư huynh! Không xong! La tuyên lưu vòng hỏa thiêu tây kỳ, có một điều màu hồng long, trên không trung cùng bọn họ đánh nhau! Đúng rồi, còn có một vị tiểu huynh đệ nói, hắn tẩu tử cũng cùng bọn họ đánh nhau! Dương sư huynh, ngươi nhanh..."

Đằng sau nói được cái gì, Dương Tiễn đều không nghe rõ ràng .

Phảng phất một cái sấm dậy lên đỉnh đầu nổ vang, phảng phất toàn thân huyết dịch khoảnh khắc đảo lưu.

Chu Doanh lý cẩu cẩu kêu gọi vang vọng bầu trời đêm: "Chủ nhân! Ngươi còn không có mặc quần áo, còn chưa đi giày a!"

Đối với la tuyên lưu vòng tới nói, đây thật là một cái bi thương ban đêm. Bọn họ đầy cõi lòng lòng tin đến bóp quả hồng mềm, kết quả lại đá trúng thiết bản. Trước mắt con tiểu long này nữ, tuổi tác không lớn, ngự thủy thần thông ngược lại là vô cùng lợi hại. Tây kỳ phụ cận sông lớn sóng nước cuồn cuộn phóng lên tận trời, hóa thành nước long hướng bọn họ người trước gục ngã người sau tiến lên nhào tới, chặt lại chặt không hết, giết lại giết bất tử. Thủy gặp đao mà phân, gặp hoả táng sương mù lại lập tức ngưng tụ thành thủy, mệt đến hai cái này ác nhân bên trong kêu rên không thôi.

La tuyên giận đến mắt nổi đom đóm, đem ngũ long luân đúng ngay vào mặt đánh tới. Ngao cô nương giật mình, tường băng tầng tầng xây lên, đem bảo bối này đánh xuống giới đi.

La tuyên mất bảo, vốn là nộ khí càng sâu, lại đang phát hiện Chu Vũ Vương liền đứng tại lộ thiên bên trong, không khỏi vui mừng quá đỗi, liên tục niệm động chú ngữ, thôi động ngũ long luân lao thẳng tới Chu Vũ Vương.

Ngao cô nương xoa xoa con mắt, tuy phát hiện cái kia lợi khí đang muốn đoạt tính mạng người, lại bởi thiên địa khoảng cách xa, ngoài tầm tay với, gấp đến độ đổ mồ hôi.

Đáng thương Chu Vũ Vương, vương nghiệp chưa thành, sẽ chết vu đánh lén phía dưới. Dị biến lại phát sinh , dân nghèo trong nhà, cột sáng phóng lên tận trời, có bạch long quấn quanh, cần rủ xuống bạch ngọc tuyến, uy phong lại đường đường. Không phải là người bên ngoài, chính là Tây Hải long vương thần niệm hiển linh. Khói lửa toàn bộ lui tán, ngũ long luân cũng mất đi pháp lực, rơi xuống đất nhanh như chớp trực chuyển.

Dương Thiền vừa thấy thế lửa lui ra, bận muốn trời cao hỗ trợ, lại bị đột nhiên xuất hiện một người ngăn lại.

Người nọ người khoác áo giáp, đỉnh đầu kim quan, khí vũ hiên ngang, dáng vẻ phi phàm. Dương Thiền đang muốn vượt quá đi, phía sau hắn lại chuyển ra một người, hình dung ăn diện, đang cùng nàng biến thành người giống nhau như đúc.

Hóa ra là là Tây Hải long cung đại thái tử cùng Tam Thái tử đến trợ giúp.

Ma Ngang Thái Tử giễu giễu nói: "Ta cũng không biết, khi nào lại thêm một cái đệ đệ."

Dương Thiền có chút thẹn thùng, sâu thấy không nên nghe chị dâu biến thành Tam Thái tử bộ dáng. Nhớ tới Thốn Tâm, nàng vội la lên: "Hai vị tức đến trợ giúp, gần cùng ta cùng đi cứu tẩu tử đi!"

Ma ngang khe khẽ cười, nói: "Làm gì dùng chúng ta đi cứu, ngươi nhìn, ngươi nhị ca không phải đã tới sao?"

Dương Tiễn thuận gió đi nhanh mà đến, vừa vặn đụng tới la tuyên lưu vòng bị Thốn Tâm dùng dòng nước xông đến ngã trái ngã phải.

Hai đánh một ngay trước mặt khi dễ lão bà hắn, Nhị Lang Chân Quân giận tím mặt, giơ cao Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao, đúng ngay vào mặt liền chặt, như như chém dưa thái rau, không cần bao lâu, liền đem hai người này chân linh đưa thượng Phong Thần bảng đi.

Thu thập xong người không có phận sự, Dương Tiễn thở dài một hơi, đối với đang tại trong đám mây ngã trái ngã phải, chui tới chui lui phấn long đạo: "Thốn Tâm, còn không nhanh xuống dưới!"

Nhưng mà, phấn long liền phảng phất không có nghe thấy một dạng, trên không trung lật qua lật lại, quấy đến chân trời đám mây lăn lộn. cái này thật ra thì rất là hợp tình hợp lí. Không thắng tửu lực Ngao cô nương, rót tràn đầy một bình rượu vào trong bụng, lại cùng hai cái ác đạo đánh cược nữa đêm thượng, bên cạnh được không cần nhắc, cái này men say ngược lại là thật thật phát huy cái mười phần mười. Là lấy, làm Dương đại thần kêu gọi hắn phu nhân thì, hắn phu nhân kỳ thật đã muốn không quá nhận ra hắn ...

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cả người nóng lên, tầng mây bên trong ngưng tụ hơi nước có thể làm cho nàng thoảng qua dễ chịu một ít, lại không thể làm cho nàng ngừng trong dạ dày dời sông lấp biển. Đầu nàng choáng hoa mắt, trước mắt phảng phất có từng đoá từng đoá kim hoa nổ tung, làm cho nàng đầu óc một mảnh hỗn độn. Vào thời khắc này, vang lên bên tai thanh âm quen thuộc, bao nhiêu năm rồi, nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, mỗi ngày tưởng niệm. Nàng giật mình, nỗ lực trợn to nhập nhèm mắt say lờ đờ, lại chỉ thấy thanh một cái thân mặc bạch y, trường thân ngọc lập thân ảnh.

Trong mộng người nọ, dường như cũng thích mặc bạch y...

"Thốn Tâm, còn không nhanh xuống dưới." Dương Tiễn lại kêu một tiếng, hắn giờ phút này cũng phát giác không đúng, "Ngươi làm sao vậy, có phải hay không là thụ thương ?"

Thanh âm này, lại ôn nhu, lại vội vàng. Nàng ngẹo đầu nhìn qua hắn, có chút chờ mong lại có chút do dự. Nàng đang muốn tiến lên, trong lòng lại đột nhiên mát lạnh, chính mình thanh âm như lôi đình nổ vang, không thể tới, ngươi hội tra tấn hắn, ngươi hội làm cho hắn một ngàn năm cũng không được mặt giãn ra!

Dương Tiễn đã nhìn thấy duỗi ra móng vuốt chậm rãi rụt về lại, lão bà tựa như nhìn thấy hồng thủy mãnh thú một dạng, quay người mất mạng giống như phi nước đại. Dương đại thần vừa tức vừa gấp, hắn tung người một cái ngăn tại Thốn Tâm trước mặt, giang hai cánh tay nhìn qua nàng, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Còn không nhanh đi lại."

Hắn đang gọi nàng, đang gọi nàng đâu! Đây là hắn trước gọi nàng . Ngao cô nương đã muốn một mảnh sương mù nội tâm như hoa tươi nở rộ bàn nảy ra thuần nhiên vui sướng. Áp đặt lạnh lùng làm sao có thể địch quá sâu trong nội tâm khát vọng, đặc biệt là tại nàng đã muốn say đến ngã trái ngã phải thời điểm. Nàng vui sướng ngâm kêu một tiếng, thẳng tắp nhào vào cái kia rộng lớn ôm ấp.

Cái này vốn nên là một cái tràn ngập yêu cùng hài hòa ôm một cái, nếu như Ngao Thốn Tâm không phải là nguyên hình lời nói...

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy một đạo kình phong đập vào mặt, sức trùng kích to lớn đụng cho bộ ngực hắn xiết chặt, không tự chủ được ngộp hừ một tiếng, yết hầu nổi lên từng tia từng tia ngai ngái, dù là như thế, hắn còn không thể né tránh. Dương đại thần im lặng nuốt xuống trong cổ huyết, chỉ một ngón tay đem nàng biến về hình người, cũng cảm giác thân mình xiết chặt. Hắn cúi đầu vừa nhìn, lão bà đã muốn tứ chi cùng sử dụng, như là bạch tuộc một dạng, chăm chú quấn ở hắn trên người, nàng ửng đỏ nóng hổi khuôn mặt liền áp sát vào hắn cổ áo, rộng rãi áo lót lĩnh hai lần liền bị cọ mở, lộ ra xương quai xanh cùng mảnh nhỏ lồng ngực.

mùi rượu nồng nặc hòa lẫn nữ nhi mùi thơm hoa cỏ được Dương đại thần bên tai cũng nổi lên hơi hơi đỏ ửng, hắn đem Thốn Tâm chăm chú nắm chặt hắn quần áo móng vuốt, một cái một cái nhẹ nhàng lột xuống, thấp giọng dỗ đến: "Trước buông ra có được hay không? Nơi này thật là không tiện."

Như vậy lập lại lại tứ, Ngao cô nương mới thoáng nghe đi vào, có cái gì không có phương tiện ? Nàng kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, lại phát hiện hắn cau mày, như là hỗn tạp một đoạn ký ức trung đồng dạng. Nàng phảng phất bị cái gì nóng giống như, vội vã nhảy xuống, tránh chi chỉ sợ không sánh bằng, cúi đầu ảm đạm thời điểm bất kỳ nhiên đối đầu một đôi chân trần.

Nàng một đôi mắt hạnh trợn lên tròn vo, ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, rộng mở áo lót theo chiều gió phất phới.

Nàng điều động chính mình đã muốn một đoàn đay rối đầu óc, tìm kiếm đi qua ký ức, chỉ có mơ hồ hình tượng người nọ, vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không chân trần xuyên áo lót chạy đến trước mặt mọi người !

Nàng bất kỳ nhiên nhớ tới lời của mẫu hậu, chân trần + quần áo không chỉnh tề = lưu manh! ! !

Nơi nào đến được không muốn mặt đăng đồ tử, cũng dám giả mạo nàng thích nhân ăn nàng đậu hũ!

Ngao cô nương lên cơn giận dữ, giơ tay chính là một bạt tai đánh tới, quát lớn: "Đăng đồ tử! Không muốn mặt!"

Ngàn dặm xa xôi trong đêm bôn ba cứu phu nhân lại thu hoạch được một cái vang dội cái tát Nhị Lang Chân Quân: "..."

Vừa ông trời Dương Thiền: ... Nhị ca, nhất định rất đau đi...

Đằng sau đi theo Ngao Liệt: ta thật ngốc, ta thế mà lại cảm thấy Dương Tiễn có thể khi dễ nàng...

Ma Ngang Thái Tử trên mặt bất động như núi, thần sắc như trước vững như vậy trọng, trong bụng lại là: Dương Tiễn, giết chết thập đại Kim Ô lại làm sao nào, đại náo thiên cung lại làm sao nào, em gái ta muội đánh ngươi một cái tát, còn không phải là liên cái rắm cũng không dám thả một cái! Ai nha, thật không hổ là bản điện hạ muội muội.

 **Chương 17 Lụa đỏ trướng đáy nằm uyên ương**

Bất quá, mắt thấy Thốn Tâm giãy dụa xuống đất, đỏ bừng gương mặt, liền muốn chạy trốn thì, ma ngang cũng không cười được, như thế nào uống xong cái dạng này, hắn giơ tay một chỉ, bóp một cái mê man quyết.

Ngao cô nương con mắt đảo một vòng, chỉ cảm thấy hai chân nặng nề, một cỗ khó nói lên lời ủ rũ đánh lên hai con ngươi, liền mềm mềm ngã xuống. Dương Tiễn vội vàng tiến lên tiếp được nàng, mặt ửng hồng lên, cùng ma ngang mấy người gật đầu làm lễ, liền do Dương Thiền mang theo hướng các nàng chỗ ở tiểu viện nghỉ ngơi.

Ma ngang Ngao Liệt đều canh giữ ở trà sảnh, điều hành thuỷ quân cứu hỏa chiếu cố thương mắc. Mà Dương Tiễn tắc ôm đang ngủ ngon Thốn Tâm nhanh chân đi tiến gian phòng.

Dương Thiền nhìn xem sắc mặt ửng đỏ tẩu tử, hòa nhã nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi trước mang tẩu tử đi vào nghỉ ngơi, ta đi lấy ít nước đến cho nàng lau lau mặt."

Dứt lời, nàng liền vội vội xoay người lại đi ra ngoài, lưu lại Dương Tiễn ôm người khác sự không tỉnh tức phụ, ở tại một màu tăm tối trong phòng, ngửi ngửi đủ để đem cái mũi huân xấu dày đặc mùi thơm, hắn nghĩ hắn hiểu được tại sao Ngao Thiên Khuyển lâu như vậy đều không phát hiện hai người bọn họ ở tại tây kỳ trong thành nguyên nhân ...

Dương Tiễn nghe trong ngực nhân đều đều mà kéo dài hô hấp, không khỏi thở dài một hơi, chậm rãi đến gần giường nằm, xốc lên cất bước trên giường treo lấy Yên Hà màn lụa, đem Thốn Tâm đặt lên giường, vừa đốt lên mờ tối ngọn đèn, dự tính trở về thay nàng cởi giày đắp bị, liền đối đầu một đôi sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt.

Dương Tiễn: "..." Đại cữu huynh mê man quyết là như thế nào luyện được?

Đương nhiên, Ma Ngang Thái Tử mê man quyết tại sao có thể có vấn đề, nhưng mà hiệu quả cho dù tốt mê man quyết, cũng không chịu nổi trong phòng nồng đậm như vậy mà quen thuộc hương liệu. Vì thế, Ngao cô nương cứ như vậy sống sờ sờ bị huân tỉnh.

Nàng mở mắt ra, đã nhìn thấy một bóng người quen thuộc, trong phòng đi tới đi lui. Nàng mê hoặc trừng mở ra một đôi hơi nước mông lung hai mắt, không nói một lời nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn, hình như tại phân rõ chút cái gì.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng mặt mày giãn ra, ánh mắt tựa ngày xưa một dạng, không khỏi ngộp Thanh Đạo: "Hiện tại lại nhận biết ta ?"

"A?" Ngao Thốn Tâm đầy mặt vô tội, không biết làm sao, dường như vừa mới rút người khác một bạt tai không phải là nàng đồng dạng.

Dương Tiễn than một hơi, dù là tiếp qua tỉnh táo, lúc này cũng nảy lòng buồn bực, cùng nữ nhân không có cách nào giảng đạo lý, cùng uống say nữ nhân giảng đạo lý càng là thiên phương dạ đàm a. Hắn nhận mệnh bàn địa phủ thân cho nàng cởi vớ giày, lại gặp tóc đen trung trâm vòng cách cho nàng nghiêng cổ khó chịu, liền nhẹ nhàng nâng lên đầu của nàng, chậm rãi thay nàng dỡ xuống búi tóc, dỡ xuống trang sức. Dương Tiễn chưa từng làm qua những việc này, không ngại kéo đau nhức tóc, rút ra mấy cây tóc xanh. Thốn Tâm đau đến hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, chỉ là men say còn tại, tuy nói là "Hung dữ" địa" trừng", lại sóng mắt như nước, mang theo hiếm có ngang ngược vũ mị.

Dương Tiễn nhất thời có chút ngượng ngùng, trấn an thức sờ sờ đầu của nàng, thật cẩn thận tiếp tục hái xuống cây trâm khuyên tai, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Ngủ đi."

"Ngủ không được!" Ngao cô nương lãng Thanh Đạo.

Dương Tiễn cứng lại, vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, trên mặt lại càng thêm chìm chìm: "Vậy ngươi muốn như nào?"

Bộ dạng này, càng thêm nhìn quen mắt , oánh oánh đèn đuốc hạ, cái kia mắt cái kia lông mày, rõ ràng là trong trí nhớ bộ dáng. Trước mắt vô ý thức thấy hiện ra một bức tranh cảnh, mực y áo choàng nam tử, ngồi tại trước án kỷ, im lặng đọc sách, mà nàng cũng là như vậy trên giường, hi vọng nhìn qua hắn. Là hắn, dường như thật là hắn!

Tam công chúa mở cờ trong bụng .

Nàng cái mũi nhíu, chu mỏ một cái, giang hai cánh tay, vô cùng lẽ thẳng khí hùng: "Muốn ôm một cái mới có thể ngủ!"

Cái này phong cách vẽ biến đổi quá nhanh , Dương Tiễn nhất thời có chút chinh lăng, nàng liền nằm tại nơi này, mái tóc như mây phủ kín gối đầu, ngẹo đầu cứ như vậy nhìn qua hắn, giơ lên cao cao hai tay ống tay áo trượt xuống, cổ tay trắng Ngưng Sương Tuyết, hai cái san hô vòng tay mặt hồng hào đáng yêu, một đôi mắt so chấm nhỏ còn muốn lóe sáng. Gặp hắn chậm chạp không có phản ứng, tinh tinh dần dần ảm đạm rồi, Dương Tiễn trong lòng xiết chặt, trong lúc vô tình, cũng đã đem nàng ôm lấy, kéo. Hắn thấy nàng nụ cười xán lạn má lúm đồng tiền, thẹn đỏ mặt ý lại xông lên đầu, bọn họ tuy là vợ chồng, khả cái này còn là lần đầu tiên như thế thân mật đâu.

Có chút cứng ngắc Nhị Lang Chân Quân kiệt lực thả mềm thân mình, tìm kiếm trí nhớ xa xôi, học mẫu thân bộ dáng vỗ lão bà lưng, hi vọng thời khắc đều có thể tìm ra trò mới ép buộc lão bà có thể an phận một chút, đi ngủ sớm một chút, sớm một chút tỉnh, sau đó... Dậy sớm một chút cùng hắn mà tính tổng nợ.

Ngao cô nương bị cái này mấy lần chụp được nheo mắt lại, thoải mái hừ hừ đi ra. Dương Tiễn dừng lại, nàng phải cố gắng trừng lớn buồn ngủ di che hai mắt, rất có không tiếp tục cứ như vậy cùng ngươi hao tổn chi thế. Dương đại thần giờ phút này là quả thật không phản bác được , hắn có tâm chút nghiêm túc quát lớn hai câu, không được được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, nhưng mà thấy nàng cái này yêu kiều bộ dáng, lại là một câu lời nói nặng đều nói không miệng, nửa ngày liền chưởng không được , không khỏi cười ra tiếng, sờ sờ đầu của nàng nói: "Ngươi khi nào mới có thể nghe lời một điểm đâu?"

Dương Tiễn vốn là ngày thường mặt mày tuấn nhã, khe khẽ cười, ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ, càng lộ vẻ tuấn tú sâu sắc, quân tử như ngọc, sinh sôi nhìn ngốc một điều hoa si long.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng một trận mơ hồ, lúc này càng như thân ở đám mây. Nàng âm thầm nghĩ, hắn đều nguyện ý ôm nàng , như vậy cái khác một điểm nho nhỏ yêu cầu, hắn khẳng định cũng sẽ đáp ứng , đúng không đúng không đúng không! Hạ quyết tâm, nàng chỉ nói: "Ta buồn ngủ, không làm phiền ngươi, ngươi đem ta đặt lên giường đi."

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, vừa còn không buông tha, như thế nào chốc lát liền thuận theo đứng lên, tuy có chút hồ nghi, cũng đem nàng buông ra, dời đi gối mềm, cúi người đem nàng để nằm ngang. Dị biến vào thời khắc này phát sinh , vừa mới đem lão bà cất kỹ, đang chuẩn bị thay nàng đắp chăn Nhị Lang Chân Quân cũng cảm giác cái cổ truyền đến một cỗ đại lực, trắng nõn như son hai tay chăm chú ôm lấy cổ của hắn, kéo xuống đi. Dương Tiễn trì trệ, đang chờ nói đừng hồ nháo, trên môi liền bị trọng trọng gặm một cái...

Thật là, gặm một cái, Dương đại thần chỉ thấy môi dưới đều muốn bị cắn chảy ra máu, lông mày quan trọng nhàu, hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh. Ai ngờ đến, bị cắn được còn chưa kịp nói thậm, cắn người ngược lại là thút tha thút thít khóc lên.

Dương Tiễn khẩn trương, bởi vì bờ môi bị cắn, đành phải hàm hàm hồ hồ hỏi: "Ngươi làm sao? !"

Ngao cô nương ánh mắt đỏ rừng rực còn mang lệ quang, nức nở nói: "Ta cắn được nặng như vậy, đều không đau, cái này nhất định là đang nằm mơ! Ta liền nói, ngươi làm sao sẽ đối với ta tốt như vậy đâu!"

Dương Tiễn: "..." Đây có lẽ là bởi vì, ngươi cắn phải là miệng của ta.

Tuy có náo ra cái đại ô long, cũng không thể che hết răng môi kề nhau, triền miên động tình bầu không khí, Sau đó vốn nên là thuận lý thành chương, lụa đỏ trướng đáy nằm uyên ương. Nhưng mà, thế sự như kỳ cục cục mới, biến hóa tổng trong nháy mắt a. Múc nước Dương Thiền đã trở lại.

Đại hỏa dập tắt sau một vùng phế tích, lo lắng tẩu tử Dương cô nương bưng thạc quả cận tồn chậu đồng, chạy đến rất xa giếng nước trung lấy một chậu thủy, gắng sức đuổi theo vừa lái xe cổng, chỉ nghe thấy tẩu tử tiếng khóc. Nàng quá sợ hãi, vội vàng đẩy cửa vào, đã nhìn thấy nhị ca đặt ở tẩu tử trên người...

Dương Thiền nhất thời vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, xấu hổ là nhìn thấy anh trai và chị dâu khuê phòng sự tình, giận đến là tẩu tử đều như vậy , nhị ca không chút nào thông cảm, còn như thế hầu gấp. Lòng đầy căm phẫn Dương cô nương xông lên phía trước, chính níu lại Dương Tiễn cổ áo, dưới cơn thịnh nộ thế nhưng đem hắn lật tung xuống giường, khó được thần sắc nghiêm nghị nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy chứ!"

Vừa mới bị lão bà trọng trọng cắn một cái lại bị muội muội giật xuống giường Nhị Lang Chân Quân: "..."

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy, chính mình cả đời này đều không chật vật như vậy quá, đầu tiên là làm cho tây kỳ trăm vạn dân chúng ở phía dưới chiêm ngưỡng hắn chỉ áo lót anh tư hiên ngang, sau đó lại bị chính mình thân muội muội dùng nhìn xem mặt người dạ thú ánh mắt dò xét...

Mà tạo thành đây hết thảy kẻ cầm đầu, đã muốn hài lòng ôm lấy chăn mền, đang ngủ say, không chút nào có đứng dậy thay hắn ý giải thích.

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, chìm Thanh Đạo: "Tam muội, không phải là ngươi thấy cái dạng kia, là Thốn Tâm nàng..."

Nào có thể đoán được Dương Thiền nghe vậy hỏa khí càng sâu: "Tẩu tử đều say thành này dạng ! Cái này sao có thể!"

Dương đại thần linh hé miệng, trong mắt sóng nước lấp loáng, liên thân muội tử cũng không tin hắn...

"Nàng đả thương la tuyên lưu vòng thì, cũng là say ."

Uống say, sẽ chỉ làm tam công chúa lực sát thương tăng lên gấp bội, mà không phải yếu bớt được không? !

Dương Thiền cứng lại, nói thật có lý, nàng lại không phản bác được, la tuyên lưu vòng đại khái chính là cái kia hai cái ác đạo tên họ, tẩu tử uống say thì, lấy một chọi hai đều có thể không rơi vào thế hạ phong, hiện tại chẳng qua là lột cái quần áo...

Nói đến lột y phục, hiện tại nhị ca còn quần áo không chỉnh tề đâu! Dương Thiền tưởng tượng trên mặt càng là đỏ au như quả dâu, lúng túng không thôi, vội vàng đem bị tam công chúa hố thảm Dương đại thần kéo lên, thay hắn tìm một thân ngoại bào, thay Thốn Tâm dịch hảo chăn mền phía sau, huynh muội dắt tay đi ra ngoài.

Ra tiểu viện môn, đi ra bên ngoài trên đường phố, hai huynh muội bởi vì vừa mới phát sinh sự đều là nảy lòng quẫn bách, đi rồi thật lâu, đều là không nói một lời.

Còn là Dương Tiễn dẫn đầu đánh vỡ im miệng không nói, mở miệng nói: "Các ngươi, khi nào ở đây?"

Dương Thiền sửng sốt, đối đầu chính mình nhị ca ánh mắt sắc bén, đàng hoàng nói: "Đã có hai cái tháng sau ."

Hai cái tháng sau? Toàn bộ hơn sáu mươi ngày, quả thật là giấu diếm được giọt nước không lọt, Dương Tiễn sắc mặt càng thêm thâm trầm: "Vậy ta ngày thường thư, các ngươi là như thế nào hồi ?"

Dương Thiền rũ cụp lấy đầu, tế thanh tế khí nói: "Là làm cho rót Giang Khẩu phụ cận ngư tinh hỗ trợ đưa tới ."

"Hồng nhạn truyền thư, ngư gửi mẩu ghi chép, các ngươi ngược lại là lòng tốt tư."

Lòng tốt tư ba chữ lãnh lãnh thanh thanh, giống như băng kích ngọc nát một dạng, nghe được Dương Thiền trong lòng run lên, nàng gấp gáp liền muốn giải thích, lại trong lúc vô tình nhòm ngó bên đường phòng xá trung tình hình, một cái khác cái cọc đè ép trong lòng mấy tháng trĩu nặng sự lại bỗng nhiên nổi lên.

Nàng mặt mày nghiêm nghị, không để ý Dương Tiễn có chút ngạc nhiên sắc mặt, vội vã đằng vân đem hắn kéo lên thiên đi. Giờ phút này, chính vào tảng sáng thời gian, Đông Phương hơi hơi có chút bạch ý, nhàn nhạt mân hồng lượn lờ xa sơn, tây kỳ trong thành, một mảnh nhộn nhịp, rộn rộn ràng ràng, tuy nói có long vương thần niệm tương hộ, hỏa hoạn rất nhanh dập tắt, nhưng mà một chút gia cụ tổn thất, phòng ốc phá hư lại là tránh không khỏi. Ma ngang Ngao Liệt xuất lĩnh thuỷ quân chính từng nhóm hỗ trợ cho thương mắc chữa thương, trợ giúp dân chúng thu dọn nhà thập.

Dương Thiền nghiêm mặt nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi có thiên nhãn, nhìn được hẳn nên so với chúng ta rõ ràng, ngươi mở thiên nhãn nhìn xem, hạ giới có cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, còn là theo lời, mi tâm mây trôi văn chợt lóe, ngân sắc lưu quang chớp mắt xem thoả thích toàn bộ tây kỳ thành. Kim hoàng công đức Khánh Vân, tràn đầy công đức Khánh Vân lượn lờ tại vuông vức thành trì chung quanh, vân khí một sợi một sợi hội tụ đến trên không, hình thành hai cái trung tâm, một đợt tiến vào phía tây rộng lớn đại dương, mà một cái khác sóng thủ hướng, là nhân gian.

Mà này đó công đức tại nhân gian đến chỗ, Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm nhìn một cái, lúc này giật mình tại nguyên chỗ, khẽ động khẽ động, bên trong lại là dời sông lấp biển, đã lâu chua xót cùng chát chát ý, cảm động cùng thương tâm, cùng nhau xông lên đầu.

 **Chương 18 đại ca mới là thật tuyệt sắc**

"Này đó, đều là tẩu tử mang theo ta cùng nhau làm , vì nàng cha mẹ tích đức, cũng cho chúng ta cha mẹ tích đức."

"Nhị ca, ngươi có biết, ngươi đi sau bất quá mấy tháng, tẩu tử vốn nhờ lúc luyện công nỗi lòng phức tạp, một phương diện lo lắng ngươi an nguy, một phương diện sâu thấy thẹn với Tây Hải, như thế như vậy, quả là vu tẩu hỏa nhập ma, vất vả thiệt thòi chân nhân tới kịp thời, mới cứu nàng một mạng. Nàng vừa mới khôi phục, liền lại đi nhảy long môn, chịu qua lôi vân biển trời hỏa giới, tôi thể tăng trưởng pháp lực."

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Chuyển tiếp đột ngột, vừa kinh vừa sợ đã muốn không đủ để hình dung Chân Quân đại nhân tâm tình vào giờ khắc này , vốn cho là lão bà chỉ là thời khắc ép buộc, hiện tại mới hiểu, nàng thế này sao lại là đang chơi đùa, đây rõ ràng là đang tìm chết a! Càng đáng sợ chính là, nàng cứ như vậy tác hạ đi, trong nhà lại không một người có thể kềm chế được nàng.

"Tam muội, việc này ngươi làm được thật sự không ổn, Thốn Tâm xưa nay lỗ mãng, ngươi ta đều là biết được, ngươi sao có thể làm cho nàng đảm nhiệm tính tình làm ẩu! Ngươi ngăn không được cũng thì thôi, cũng lập tức cho ta biết về nhà mới là!"

"Thông tri ngươi làm gì?" Dương Thiền giờ phút này ngược lại không vội , "Thông tri ngươi trở về có thể làm cho nàng đối Tây Hải không lại áy náy, có thể làm cho nàng an tâm sinh hoạt sao?"

"Ta..." Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, hắn há có thể làm cho nàng đối Tây Hải không lại áy náy, trên thực tế, hắn mới là tạo thành nàng thẹn với gia tộc căn nguyên, nếu không phải là theo hắn, đường đường Tây Hải tam công chúa, há lại sẽ rơi vào có gia về không được, có người thân không dám nhận?

"Nhị ca." Dương Thiền lời nói thấm thía, "Tẩu tử đối với ngươi khăng khăng một mực, ở trong nhà lo liệu việc nhà, hiền lương thục đức, đãi ta càng là như thân tỷ muội một dạng, vì cha mẹ của nàng tích lũy công đức đều không quên chúng ta chết đi thân nhân. Ngươi nói nàng là vì cái gì? Nàng từ đầu đến cuối, đều chỉ là vì một cái ngươi a!"

"Trên đời này, sẽ không bao giờ lại có cái thứ hai nữ nhân, hội giống nàng như vậy, toàn tâm toàn ý, không cầu hồi báo, trong lòng trong mắt đều chỉ đọc một mình ngươi. Nàng cùng Tây Hải rơi xuống tình trạng này, cuối cùng là chúng ta dương gia khuyết điểm. Lần này đại hỏa, cũng là long vương hỗ trợ, phù hộ ngàn vạn dân chúng, đồng thời cũng bảo vệ cha mẹ cùng đại ca chân dung. Vì phần này thâm tình tình nghĩa thắm thiết, ngươi cũng nên dốc hết toàn lực, lấy được long vương thông cảm, vãn hồi bọn họ thân tình, cũng tránh cho tẩu tử kẹp ở giữa, tình thế khó xử mới là."

Nghe muội muội phen này khẩn thiết chi từ, Dương Tiễn dần dần có chút mông lung , bờ biển Tây bên cạnh lụa trắng trong mông lung cái kia hồn nhiên ngây thơ cô nương, nhược thủy che đỉnh thì xông vào cứu hắn màu hồng tiểu long, rõ ràng lá gan không lớn, lại dám vì hắn phạm phải thiên điều, rõ ràng đại sự bên trên có mấy phần ổn trọng, lại luôn triều bái hắn nổi cơn giở quẻ nũng nịu, đổ nước nàng, ôm quần áo nàng, dậm chân nàng, lệ rơi nàng, quá xong đủ loại từng cái hiển hiện, cuối cùng dừng lại thành một trương xán lạn sáng rỡ khuôn mặt tươi cười. Nàng hẳn nên vĩnh viễn vui vẻ như vậy , hắn không thể gặp nàng khóc, vẫn luôn là như vậy.

"Ta tự nhiên như thế, chờ nơi đây chiến sự ngừng, ta liền mang Thốn Tâm về nhà."

Dương Thiền thở phào một cái: "Nhị ca, như vậy thuận tiện , tẩu tử biết , nhất định sẽ rất hài lòng . Chỉ là, như vậy còn là không đủ."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, im ắng hỏi đến.

Dương Thiền thở dài: "Tẩu tử càng thiên hỏa giới thì, phát xuống chí nguyện to lớn, cúc cung tận tụy, chết sau mà thôi, muốn chấn hưng dân tộc Thuỷ. Lần này tới tây kỳ, chính là vì thuận theo thiên ý, tích lũy công đức, khôi phục dân tộc Thuỷ khí vận. Ngươi vừa vặn có thể mang nàng xuất chinh..."

"Tuyệt đối không thể." Dương Thiền lời còn chưa nói xong liền bị Dương Tiễn đánh gãy, "Thương Chu chiến trường, hung hiểm phi thường, các ngươi không thể ở lâu, tích lũy công đức, ta đi chính là, không cần các ngươi."

Dương Thiền gặp hắn sắc mặt kiên quyết, cũng không nhiều biện, nhãn châu xoay động, giảo hoạt nói: "Ngươi cảm thấy tẩu tử hội nghe lời trở về sao?"

Chỉ cần một câu nói, liền đem Nhị Lang Chân Quân nghẹn nói không ra lời, lão bà hội nghe lời? Kiếp sau đi... Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy huyệt thái dương thình thịch trực nhảy, không khỏi lại thở dài một hơi, đành phải gật đầu đáp ứng, mà thôi mà thôi, mang theo trên người thời khắc nhìn xem nàng, dù sao cũng so làm cho nàng vụng trộm chạy ra ngoài làm chuyện xấu muốn cường chút.

Hai huynh muội, một cái che miệng cười đến mặt mày cong cong, một cái khác nhíu mày bất đắc dĩ cười khổ, đang chuẩn bị dẹp đường hồi phủ thời điểm, không nghĩ tới để bọn hắn nhân lại tới.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển thở hổn hển vội vã bay lên, nhào về phía Dương Tiễn liền trách móc: "Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, ta có thể tính nhìn thấy ngươi ! Cái kia ba cái một thân hải tiên vị! Vẫn luôn đem ta nhốt ở bên ngoài không chuẩn ta đi vào!"

Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền hai mặt nhìn nhau, hơn nửa ngày mới do hắn bừa bãi trong lời nói hiểu rõ, Dương Tiễn vội vã từ tây kỳ trong đại doanh ra tới, Ngao Thiên Khuyển leo mây quá chậm, vẫn luôn theo không kịp, đợi cho hắn đến tây kỳ thì, Dương Tiễn đã muốn ôm Thốn Tâm về đến phòng. Hắn thuận khí vị tìm đi qua, lại bị ma ngang, Ngao Liệt bọn người ngăn ở bên ngoài, đằng sau càng là trực tiếp lộ ra tòa nhà.

Dương Tiễn lại là không hiểu: "Lấy ở đâu thứ ba cái hải tiên vị?" Trong nhà rõ ràng chỉ có đại cữu tử cậu em vợ hai cái.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển thở hổn hển nói: "Còn có Tứ công chúa, Tứ công chúa cũng tới! Đúng rồi, nàng gọi ta mau tới tìm ngươi trở về cứu tam công chúa, nói là... Ca ca của nàng muốn đánh nàng!"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử một nắng hai sương thì từng đã thề, nhất định phải đem hố hàng muội tử phạt đến kêu cha gọi mẹ:), Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền vừa ra môn, hắn liền thản nhiên, đẩy cửa ra, một giội nước lạnh giội lên đi, lại nhét một viên tỉnh rượu hoàn đi vào, về phần lấy tới có tỉnh rượu dược tại sao vừa mới không lấy ra, nguyên nhân mọi người chắc hẳn mọi người đều có thể lý giải, ân. tiếp theo liền đem một câu tiếng cũng không dám lên tiếng tam công chúa xách đi ra ngoài, xoát hạ một tiếng, phòng nhỏ khóa đắc đắc chặt chẽ, đem vội vã đuổi tới Ngao Liệt cùng Thính Tâm ngăn tại bên ngoài.

Thính Tâm vội vàng mà đến, liên một câu nói cũng không kịp cùng đường muội nói, vừa thoáng nhìn nàng ngập nước cầu cứu ánh mắt, không đợi sắp xếp ngôn ngữ mở miệng cầu tình, liền bị Tây Hải đại đường huynh bịch một tiếng chặn tại ngoài cửa, trên cửa xếp đặt toàn bộ tam trọng kết giới lao.

Ngao Liệt: "..."

Thính Tâm: "..."

Trong phòng Thốn Tâm kỳ thật cũng chỉ có thể: "..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ đã sợ nhất chính là đại ca, làm nàng còn là một cái cả ngày chỉ muốn ăn kẹo tiểu cô nương thì, luôn yêu thích đổ thừa long vương Long hậu nũng nịu.

"Phụ vương, phụ vương, ta muốn cái kia thủy tinh màn, ta muốn cái kia đem tiểu đao, ta muốn ba lạp ba lạp..."

Tây Hải long vương trả lời vĩnh viễn là: "Tốt, cho ngươi đều cho ngươi, Thốn Tâm muốn cái gì phụ vương đều cho!"

Đối với long hậu cũng giống như nhau bộ lộ, "Mẫu hậu, mẫu hậu, ta muốn trâm hoa, còn muốn cánh tay xuyến, còn muốn ba lạp ba lạp..."

Long hậu luôn là đem nàng hướng trong ngực vừa kéo, lại cười nói: "Lòng tham xấu nha đầu, cái gì cũng muốn, tốt, mẫu hậu này liền gọi người đi cho ngươi tìm."

Nhưng mà, vừa đối đầu đại ca, tình hình lập tức liền thay đổi...

"Đại, đại ca..."

Đã là thiếu niên nhanh nhẹn Ma Ngang Thái Tử thoảng qua một gật đầu, thông lệ hỏi: "Mấy ngày không khảo giác ngươi bài tập, đọc sách đến nơi nào , chữ luyện sao?"

Cười toe toét luôn là ham chơi tam công chúa: "..." Ca, một ngày không tra ta bài tập, sẽ chết sao?

Thường ngày tra cái bài tập đều là xụ mặt đại thái tử, bây giờ là ở vào sinh khí trạng thái, khí thế càng là, không phải tầm thường, sợ đến Ngao cô nương quỳ tại trên đất, đã mồ hôi ẩm ướt nội bào.

Tại nàng rốt cục ý thức được, nếu như nếu không nói, nhà mình đại ca sẽ vui lòng bồi đến vĩnh viễn sánh cùng thiên địa thì, nàng rốt cục từ bỏ , lắp bắp mở miệng nói: "Ca, ngài là thời điểm nào tới nha?"

"Tại ngươi say sau không để ý dáng vẻ cùng người bên ngoài trước mặt mọi người ẩu đả lúc."

"..."

Ma Ngang Thái Tử kỳ thật giờ phút này quả thật có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép.

"Ngươi sao có thể như thế, uống rượu vô độ, trước mặt mọi người đánh người, cái kia hai cái ác đạo cũng thì thôi, ngươi lại còn đánh Dương Tiễn một bạt tai."

Thốn Tâm toàn bộ đều ngây ngẩn cả người, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, nàng cho rằng đại ca sinh khí, là vì nàng không để ý an toàn đi xông Long Môn, kết quả lại là vì Dương Tiễn, hắn không phải là từ trước đến nay Dương Tiễn không đối bàn sao, lại vì Dương Tiễn đến trách hắn thân muội muội, tại sao có thể như vậy chứ!

Ma ngang đương nhiên sinh khí nàng đi xông Long Môn, nhưng là giờ phút này xông đều xông , nhân đã bình yên vô sự cũng thì thôi, huống chi còn có càng lửa sém lông mày sự, đang ở trước mắt. Hắn lông mày quan trọng khóa, trách mắng: "Giờ phút này ngươi còn cảm thấy ủy khuất, ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết, Xiển giáo tiên nhân, nhất là lưỡi dài, bao che khuyết điểm còn thậm, ngươi trước mặt mọi người đánh trượng phu, ngươi muốn cho thế nhân đều biết, ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là một cái đàn bà đanh đá, mà chúng ta cũng là Tây Hải dạy con gái vô phương sao?"

Thanh danh đối với một người nữ nhân tầm quan trọng không cần nói cũng biết, nhỏ đến giao tế, lớn đến con cái nghị hôn, không một không cùng cái này cùng một nhịp thở, đặc biệt là tại tiên yêu lưỡng giới, hai cái này tin tức truyền lại cực kì nhanh gọn địa phương. Thanh danh thành lập cần trăm ngàn chở, mà hủy đi lại chỉ tại sớm tối gian. Đơn giản như vậy đạo lý, nhất lệnh ngao ma ngang tâm tắc chính là, chính mình muội muội thế nhưng đến bây giờ còn không hiểu, làm cho hắn nói ra lời nói nặng đến.

Nghe vậy, Thốn Tâm như bị sét đánh.

"Đây là giáo dưỡng ra tam giới đệ nhất ghen phụ địa phương, chúng ta khả không nguyện làm cái thứ hai dương gia."

Tam giới đệ nhất ghen phụ, năm đó tiểu chất nữ cự hôn chi ngôn vẫn cứ bên tai, nàng vậy mà liền ném không còn một mảnh, cái kia tiểu chất nữ, chính là ma ngang đại ca nữ nhi.

Thốn Tâm giờ phút này là vừa xấu hổ lại hối, nước mắt rơi như mưa, nàng tự cho là đúng tại đền bù người nhà, ai ngờ lại là tại ném trong nhà mặt, nàng quỳ gối đến đại ca bên cạnh thân, chỉ chốc lát sau liền nghẹn ngào khó tả: "Đại ca, đại ca, ta sai rồi, ta cũng không dám nữa, về sau Dương Tiễn nói cái gì là cái gì, ta nhất định tuân thủ tam tòng tứ đức, huynh đệ của hắn tới, ta cũng nhất định hảo hảo chiêu đãi, bọn họ muốn làm gì a liền làm cái gì, ta không bao giờ ngăn cản, không bao giờ ngăn cản, còn có hắn cẩu, ta cũng không cùng hắn đấu khí rồi..."

Ma ngang nghe được nàng rốt cục nhận thức đến lỗi của mình lầm thì, còn nảy lòng vui mừng, thấy nàng khóc thành như vậy, càng là đau lòng không thôi, nào có thể đoán được nàng lại tới nữa đằng sau một thiên này, thẳng giận đến đại thái tử cái trán gân xanh hằn lên, hắn lúc này một cái bạo lật liền đánh xuống.

Ngao cô nương che đầu, ô ô thẳng khóc, kêu lên: "Nhân gia đều nhận lầm , ngươi như thế nào còn đánh ta nha."

Ma ngang cười lạnh nói: "Xuẩn thành ngươi như vậy, không đánh ngươi đánh ai, Tây Hải kim tôn ngọc quý đem ngươi nuôi lớn lớn như vậy, cũng không phải cho ngươi đi dương gia sản cái tiểu tức phụ! Ta chỉ là bảo ngươi đừng làm chúng đánh hắn, cố hảo bên ngoài mặt mũi, tự mình ngươi tưởng như thế nào đối với hắn hay sao? !"

"Nhưng ta ở trong nhà có táo vương gia, mọi người đồng dạng đều biết a!" Kiếp trước không phải là như vậy, nàng tại trong nhà mình đánh đánh nện nện, lại bị Ngọc Đế vương mẫu cầm lấy đi tuyên truyền.

Ma ngang đỡ trán thở dài: "Cười hì hì kéo hắn tiến phòng ngủ, thiết hảo cách âm kết giới, ta không tin Dương Tiễn có cái kia mặt mũi đi ra ngoài nói hắn ở trong nhà cùng phu nhân cãi nhau!"

"Vợ chồng chi đạo, trước giờ cũng không phải là đường thẳng, thời khắc cần thiết khúc đi, đường này không thông, ngươi liền quanh co chút đến. Tỷ như ngươi không bằng lòng chiêu đãi hắn những huynh đệ kia, trực tiếp đuổi nhân đi ra ngoài tự nhiên không được, ngươi liền có thể lên bàn thì trễ chút, lúc ăn cơm hiển lộ mỏi mệt thái độ, ngày qua ngày, ai sẽ mặt dạn mày dày tới cửa? Ngươi chán ghét con chó kia, cũng là dễ làm, Dương Tiễn đối với nó có cảm tình, ngươi trực tiếp trách phạt sẽ làm bị thương vợ chồng tình nghĩa, ngươi đại nhưng tại nó nói năng lỗ mãng hoặc động tác không thích đáng thì làm cho Dương Tiễn nhìn thấy, do hắn đến phạt, cẩu cũng không dám phản kháng, Dương Tiễn cũng không hiểu ý sinh khúc mắc. Thất thần làm cái gì, ta nói ngươi rốt cuộc có hiểu hay không!"

Ngao cô nương lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, khép lại bởi kinh ngạc quá độ mà khẽ nhếch miệng, trực lăng lăng nói: "Hiểu được, hiểu được, ta đại khái hiểu, ta chỉ là tại ảo não, hôm nay mới ý thức tới, Dương Tiễn tính cái gì, đại ca ngươi mới là thật tuyệt sắc a!"


	4. 19-24

**Chương 19 Chí thân đến sơ chính là vợ chồng**

Ngao ma ngang được cái này lời khen, nhất thời dở khóc dở cười, một cái tát đập vào cái này muội muội ngốc trên đầu.

"Đã biết đại ca thuật đều là lời vàng ngọc, ngươi liền nên hảo hảo làm theo!"

Thốn Tâm lại uể oải xuống dưới, nụ cười trên mặt dần dần biến mất, nàng đột nhiên nói: "Ta không nghĩ làm như vậy, ta không nghĩ..." Như vậy đùa giỡn tâm cơ làm hắn vui lòng , đã muốn không cần như thế .

Ma ngang nhất thời không hiểu, cau mày nói: "Ngươi đây là ý gì?"

Thốn Tâm ngóc đầu lên, gằn từng chữ một: "Đại ca, ta không nghĩ, gả cho Dương Tiễn , ta không muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau quá ."

Ma ngang chỉ cảm thấy mi tâm nhảy loạn, hắn trách mắng: "Chớ có nói hươu nói vượn, đùa giỡn tiểu tính tình, ngươi không phải là vẫn luôn yêu hắn yêu chết đi sống lại sao? ! Hiện tại đã được như nguyện, lại gây sức ép lung tung cái gì!"

Thốn Tâm ngộp ngộp nói: "Nhưng ta biết nguyên là ta yêu sai rồi nhân, hắn căn bản không thích hợp ta, nơi đó... Cũng không phải là của ta gia. Thử hỏi trên đời này có cái nào nữ chủ nhân quản lý gia sự còn phải xem sắc mặt người. Hắn bạn bè tới sai bảo ta, hắn cẩu mạo phạm ta, ta đều phải chịu đựng, cho dù bất mãn cũng muốn đùa giỡn chút mưu kế đến đạt thành mục đích. Ta đường đường Tây Hải tam công chúa, hà cớ gì vì một cái căn bản không lấy ta làm một chuyện nam nhân làm oan chính mình. Là, ta là không quên hắn được, nhưng ta không thể lại tự cam thấp hèn lần thứ hai !"

Ngao cô nương đang nói, cũng cảm giác một đạo lăng lệ tiếng gió đánh tới, một roi rút đến trên người nàng, đau đến nàng hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, làm sao có thể đánh người chứ! Nàng ủy ủy khuất khuất giương mắt nhìn một cái, nào có thể đoán được đại ca mang theo roi, thoạt nhìn nộ khí càng hơn, sắc mặt đã hắc như đáy nồi.

"Hiện tại ngươi biết là tự cam thấp hèn ? ! Khi đó phụ vương mẫu hậu, huynh đệ của ngươi nói hết lời, ngươi chết sống không nghe, nhất định phải gả cho Dương Tiễn, ngươi luôn mồm nói ngươi đối với hắn tình sâu như biển, chuyện cho tới bây giờ chúng ta cũng nhịn! Kết quả mới trôi qua một năm không đến, ngươi liền nói cho ta ngươi không muốn gả cho hắn ! Ngao Thốn Tâm, hôn nhân đại sự, không phải là làm cho ngươi lấy ra làm trò đùa !"

"Nhân gia không phải là trò đùa! Ta nếu bây giờ không rời đi, chẳng lẽ còn phải chờ ta cùng hắn ầm ĩ một ngàn năm sau biến thành hoàng kiểm bà lại bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà sao? Đại ca, ngươi không phải là vẫn luôn phản đối ta gả cho hắn sao, ngươi như vậy anh minh thần võ, thông minh cơ trí, có thể hay không giúp ta nghĩ biện pháp, vừa có thể không thương tổn hắn mặt mũi, lại có thể ly hôn biện pháp a?"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử giờ phút này quả thật không phản bác được , khi đó nàng tranh cãi muốn gả cho Dương Tiễn, cùng nàng hiện tại tranh cãi muốn rời đi Dương Tiễn, ngôn ngữ thần thái quả thực không có sai biệt.

Anh minh thần võ, thông minh cơ trí đại ca bất đắc dĩ đỡ trán, thở dài: "Là, ta là vẫn luôn phản đối ngươi gả cho hắn, nhưng lần này gặp hắn đãi ngươi chi tâm, ngược lại làm cho ta có chút đổi mới. Biết ngươi xảy ra chuyện, liên áo ngoài đều không khoác, đi chân trần đến đây cứu ngươi, trước mặt mọi người chịu ngươi một cái tát, sắc mặt cũng không thấy sắc mặt giận dữ. Dương Tiễn là bậc nào hạng người tâm cao khí ngạo, vì ngươi liên nam tử mặt mũi tôn nghiêm đều không để ý, có thể thấy được đối với ngươi còn có mấy phần chân tâm."

"Huống chi, mới kết mấy tháng hôn, ngươi liền ly, như vậy khuê dự gì tồn, vạn nhất ngươi mấy tháng lại hối hận, anh minh thần võ, thông minh cơ trí đại ca có phải hay không là còn muốn đi thay ngươi nói vun vào đâu? Ta dạy cho ngươi , chính là vợ chồng ở chung chi đạo, tình cảm là cần thiết duy trì, là muốn lẫn nhau nhường nhịn bao dung , ngươi đãi hắn tốt, hắn tự nhiên sẽ đãi ngươi tốt. Có chút thật sự khó mà thương lượng khó mà cân bằng địa phương, ngươi liền có thể khai thác uyển chuyển chút biện pháp, vừa có thể đạt thành mục đích, lại có thể không thương cảm tình. Vợ chồng ở chung, lẫn nhau thẳng thắn trung thực là nhất định, nhưng tâm cơ thủ đoạn cũng là nhất định, trượng phu không phải là cha mẹ, càng không phải là huynh đệ, chẳng phải nghe chí thân đến sơ vợ chồng a."

Thốn Tâm có chút mờ mịt, nàng ánh mắt trống rỗng mà vô thần, hiển nhiên đã muốn rơi vào trong trầm tư. Đại ca nói Dương Tiễn đối với nàng có tâm, nàng hẳn nên học một ít vợ chồng ở chung chi đạo cùng hắn hảo hảo quá. Nàng không phải là không có nhường nhịn quá, triều du biển cả mộ tang ngô thì, bọn họ hai bên đều là thật cẩn thận giữ gìn một đoạn này tình cảm, nhưng là kết quả thế nào ? Dương Tiễn căn bản không yêu hắn, hết thảy đều là nên chết trách nhiệm! Quá khứ là, hiện tại cũng là. Nàng không nghĩ lại vì một cái trong lòng vô nàng nam nhân, làm cho ghen ghét đem nàng tra tấn thành xấu xí không chịu nổi bộ dáng, nàng chỉ nghĩ tới bình tĩnh cuộc sống.

Ma ngang vừa nhìn Thốn Tâm bộ dáng, liền biết nàng không bằng lòng, là cái gì làm cho nàng quyết tuyệt như vậy, ma ngang trong lòng cũng nổi lên nói thầm, trên mặt lại như trước nghiêm mặt nói: "Nếu đã ngươi kiên quyết như thế, ta cũng không ngăn cản ngươi, chỉ là ly hôn, tuyệt không thể là hiện tại. Ngươi vừa muốn đi tham gia Phong Thần chi chiến, liền đi chính là. Trong lúc đó cùng Dương Tiễn thử lại hảo hảo quá, nếu như mười mấy năm sau vẫn không được, ngươi lợi dụng hưng chu phạt trụ công đức hướng Khương Tử Nha lấy cái thần vị, tự nhiên tình duyên kết thúc, ngươi cũng khả danh chính ngôn thuận, trở về Tây Hải."

Ngao Thốn Tâm một đôi mắt sáng lóng lánh, kế sách hay a, nàng như thế nào không nghĩ tới, thật không hổ là đại ca! Quá lợi hại ! Phong được chính là Thiên Đình chi thần, nàng vừa vào Thiên Đình liền chịu thiên quy quản hạt, hôn nhân tự nhiên vô hiệu, đến lúc đó đợi không người dám can đảm nói chút lời đàm tiếu, nàng cùng Dương Tiễn... Cũng đoạn được không còn một mảnh, chính như kiếp trước hắn đón lấy Tư Pháp Thiên Thần chức vụ như vậy, từ đây vợ chồng là người qua đường.

"Tốt, ta nghe ca ca , chỉ là còn có một chút, ta không muốn cùng hắn viên phòng..." Như thế tình huống lại để cho nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đi Chu công chi lễ, quả thực so muốn mệnh của nàng còn khó hơn.

"Cái gì? !" Ma ngang gần như muốn từ trên ghế nhảy dựng lên, "Hắn còn chưa? !"

Thốn Tâm xấu hổ gật gật đầu: "Ta cùng hắn ầm ĩ suốt cả đêm."

Đại thái tử thở một hơi thật dài, "Nguyên là ta nhìn nhầm, lại bị hắn hư tình giả ý lừa bịp, quả thật không phải là một đồ tốt!"

Đêm tân hôn liền rùm beng, hạ thấp tư thái dỗ lão bà cũng không biết, ngày sau còn phải .

Ca ca âm mặt đem việc này cũng ôm xuống: "Ngươi an tâm chính là, ta tự có biện pháp." Đêm động phòng hoa chúc ngươi không biết quý trọng, ngày sau thì càng đừng suy nghĩ, quả thực hỗn trướng.

Bên trong một đôi huynh muội lập kế hoạch, bên ngoài một đôi huynh muội lại là lòng nóng như lửa đốt. Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền rất sớm trở về, cùng Ngao Liệt Thính Tâm một đạo cũng bị ngăn ở bên ngoài kết giới đã lâu.

Tam trọng kết giới, nhất trọng ngăn trở người ngoài, nhất trọng ngăn cách ánh mắt, nhất trọng ngăn chặn thanh âm. Dương Tiễn nghĩ thoáng thiên nhãn, lại bị Ngao Liệt ngăn lại.

Lúc ấy Thính Tâm gọi Ngao Thiên Khuyển đi tìm Dương Tiễn thì, Ngao Liệt liền không quá vui lòng, bây giờ thấy kẻ cầm đầu trở về, càng thêm không có sắc mặt tốt, một ngoại nhân, bằng cái gì quản nhà chúng ta sự, hắn hại ta tam tỷ làm hại còn chưa đủ à, hiện tại còn trực tiếp dính vào, nếu là chọc giận đại ca, tam tỷ kẹp ở giữa, chẳng phải càng thêm khó làm. Huống hồ đại ca làm việc xưa nay có chừng mực, yêu thương tam tỷ càng hơn, vừa hắn cùng Thính Tâm đường tỷ đều là quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, bên ngoài lạnh trong chốc lát, cũng dần dần hiểu được, nhất định sẽ không như thế nào trách phạt nàng, nhiều nhất chính là phạt quỳ mắng nữa vài câu, lại nói tìm đường chết hoàn thành nhà mình tam tỷ như thế, quả thực cần thiết hảo hảo dạy dỗ một chút...

nghĩ như vậy đến, Ngao Liệt liền mặt đen lên gắt gao ngăn lại Dương Tiễn không cho hắn đi vào. Dương Tiễn lông mày nhíu chặt, không thể làm gì, vừa mới dự tính muốn thay thê tử cùng nhà mẹ đẻ hòa hoãn quan hệ, cũng không thể vừa quay đầu liền cùng cậu em vợ động thủ đi, nhất thời giằng co tại nguyên chỗ.

Đúng lúc này, kết giới mở ra, đầu tiên truyền tới chính là một tiếng hét thảm, chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm. Dương Tiễn Ngao Liệt nhất thời đều giật mình tại nguyên chỗ, liếc nhau, vội vã đẩy cửa đi vào, đã nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm đã muốn biến thành nguyên hình, trên người roi thương dữ tợn, nằm tại trên đất bất tỉnh nhân sự.

"Đại ca, ngươi thế nhưng thật sự đánh tam tỷ? !" Ngao Liệt cả giận nói.

Trước vu Ngao Liệt kinh ngạc, Dương Tiễn đã muốn một cái lắc mình tiến lên, ôm lấy hai mắt nhắm nghiền long nữ, cặp kia nhắc tới nặng đến 15,000 ngàn 200 cân Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao đều huy sái tự nhiên tay, giờ phút này thế nhưng có chút run rẩy, vừa mới nàng còn nói cười yến yến, hoạt bát quá phận, hiện tại cứ như vậy trầm mặc nằm tại băng lãnh trên sàn nhà không nhúc nhích, lo lắng, phẫn nộ, như là quét sạch thảo nguyên dã hỏa, tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng dâng lên, mà cái này nộ khí đang nghe ma ngang không thèm để ý chút nào lời nói thì đạt đến đỉnh điểm.

Ma ngang lườm Ngao Liệt liếc mắt một cái, hời hợt nói: "Điêu ngoa như vậy tùy hứng, vọng làm chủ trương, chẳng lẽ không nên đánh?"

"Thốn Tâm đã vì dương gia phụ!" Dương Tiễn giận không kềm được, cả người tản ra hàn khí, "Nàng điêu ngoa tùy hứng cũng tốt, vọng làm chủ trương cũng được, Dương Tiễn đều vui vẻ chịu đựng, đại cữu huynh cử động lần này chưa quá nhiều nòng nhàn sự !"

Ma ngang nghe vậy, lông mày nhướn lên, sắc mặt kinh ngạc không thôi, trong lòng đã hết sức vui mừng, hắn chăm chú nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay lưu âm thạch, liên Ngao Liệt tại mọi người đi sau vẫn luôn dây dưa với hắn cũng không động khí, thật sự chịu không được thì mới thản nhiên tới một câu: "Cãi cái gì, ngươi đầu óc đâu? Không nhìn thấy nha đầu kia trên người liền chỉ có hai đạo roi thương, nếu là như vậy đều có thể đem nàng đánh về nguyên hình, cái kia Long Môn cũng là bạch nhảy !"

Ngao Liệt nhất thời ngây ra như phỗng, á khẩu không trả lời được.

Trúng mê man quyết cộng thêm ăn thuốc mê Ngao cô nương phác phác phác ngủ, không chút nào có ý thức được phu quân mình lại bị đại ca bãi một đạo. Đợi nàng sau khi tỉnh lại, cũng chỉ biết nghi hoặc, đại ca làm sao có thể như vậy, đánh một roi sau liền cho nàng uy đường, cái này đường ăn còn làm cho người rơi vào mơ hồ...

Thính Tâm cùng Dương Thiền đau lòng không thôi, nhất đẳng Dương Tiễn đem nàng thả lên giường, liền một trước một sau ủng đi lên, một cái thanh lý vết thương, một cái chuẩn bị bó thuốc, làm cho Dương Tiễn chen ở một bên, nửa điểm cũng không phải đi tay. Hắn đành phải xử tại gian phòng xó xỉnh bên trong, thỉnh thoảng đổi thủy đưa lên băng gạc. Hắn lo lắng đánh giá Thốn Tâm thần thái, nhưng mà nàng giờ phút này chính là hình rồng, lại cũng nhìn không ra cái gì, động lòng người đều đã ngất đi đánh về nguyên hình, chắc hẳn bị thương không nhẹ, nghĩ như vậy đến áy náy trong lòng chi tình lại thêm vào không biết bao nhiêu tầng . ( ma ngang: bây giờ biết tại sao phải đem nàng biến về nguyên hình đi, hừ hừ, Dương Tiễn, cùng bản thái tử chơi, ngươi yếu phát nổ! o(￣ヘ￣o#))

Thính Tâm nhìn xem lâu không gặp mặt đường muội, sờ sờ đỉnh đầu nàng đều có chút uể oải tiểu hoa, trong lòng càng là ưu sầu. Dương Thiền thay nàng băng bó vết thương, Thính Tâm liền cầm lấy khăn thay nàng lau vảy rồng. Cái này bay sượt mới phát hiện không hợp lý, ửng đỏ vảy rồng hiện ra kim sắc, đưa tay vừa chạm vào, cứng rắn có tính bền dẻo còn hào quang rạng rỡ. Đúng rồi, Ngao Liệt nói , nàng đi nhảy Long Môn. Vậy tại sao còn, Thính Tâm khuôn mặt có chút vặn vẹo, mấy chục đạo thiên lôi cũng không đánh choáng, đại đường ca lưỡng roi liền hôn mê?

Nghe Thốn Tâm bởi thoải mái dễ chịu mà vang lên tiểu tiếng lẩm bẩm, Thính Tâm im lặng nuốt xuống đối đại đường huynh giống như nước sông cuồn cuộn rả rích không dứt "Tán thưởng", nói hết lời, thậm chí không tiếc ở trước mặt nói láo phải dùng long tộc bí pháp thay Thốn Tâm chữa thương, mới đem bọn hắn dỗ đi ra ngoài. Đóng cửa phòng Thính Tâm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, còn tốt Dương Tiễn cách khá xa lại quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, Dương Thiền lại tâm tư đơn thuần, bằng không thực sự là...

 **Chương 20 Mọi thứ đều đi tìm đại ca**

Cái này một giấc tốn thời gian thật lâu, Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại thì, màu quýt ánh tà dương xuyên thấu qua bích cửa sổ có rèm, sáng loáng chiếu vào trên mặt nàng. Trên lưng có điểm đau...

Chính trong thoáng chốc, cửa phòng két một tiếng mở ra, Thính Tâm bưng một bát cháo đẩy cửa vào, thấy nàng lười biếng nghiêng tựa vào trên gối, bị chỉ tề ngực, tuyết trắng bả vai đặt xuống tại bị ngoài, nhất thời vui sướng nói: "Xem như tỉnh. Đói bụng chưa từng?"

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ! Sao ngươi lại tới đây!" Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, nhất thời vừa mừng vừa sợ, lệ doanh vu tiệp.

Tuy là đường tỷ muội, lại hơn hẳn ruột thịt cùng mẹ sinh ra, nói chính là Thốn Tâm cùng Thính Tâm tình cảm . Khi còn bé cười đùa đùa giỡn, sau khi lớn lên nữ nhi tâm sự, khuê trung phiền não, có thể nói không có gì giấu nhau. Kiếp trước thẳng đến mới thiên điều xuất thế, người nhà chờ đợi Thốn Tâm có thể lại xuất hiện vực sâu thì, mới nói cho nàng Thính Tâm hồn bay phách giải tán lúc sau lại khởi tử hoàn sinh sự tình. Thốn Tâm vì thế vẫn luôn lo lắng không thôi, chỉ muốn nhìn nàng một cái đến tột cùng có được hay không, ai ngờ thế sự khó liệu, rốt cuộc một lần cuối cũng không từng thấy đến. Lúc này, lại gặp được quen thuộc tỷ tỷ, lại làm sao có thể không kích động?

Thính Tâm đồng dạng cũng rất cao hứng, tự Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân đến nay, nàng chưa bao giờ gặp nàng, bởi vì Ngọc Đế nghiêm chỉ, tam giới thần tiên đều không hứa tham gia tiệc cưới, tứ hải chịu Thiên Đình quản hạt, bởi lo lắng cho nhà chuốc họa, mà ngay cả đường muội xuất các đại sự như vậy, cũng không được đưa tiễn. Thính Tâm vì thế vẫn luôn tiếc nuối, vốn nghĩ đợi phong thanh quá , liền đi rót Giang Khẩu nhìn nàng một cái, ai ngờ những ngày này đến, từng bước từng bước tin tức, như khua chiêng gõ trống bàn nổ Tứ công chúa đầu váng mắt hoa.

Thốn Tâm nhảy long môn đi ? !

Có một nhóm lớn lính tôm tướng cua đến đây tìm nơi nương tựa hi vọng Đông hải thu nhận? !

Công đức kim quang rót vào Tây Hải hải nhãn? !

Thốn Tâm tại tây kỳ tích lũy công đức? !

Có người đi tây kỳ nện Thốn Tâm tràng tử? !

Xưa nay thân cường thể kiện, tư thế hiên ngang Tứ công chúa đỡ trán, không được, lượng tin tức quá lớn, nàng cần thiết hoãn một chút...

Hiện nay, làm hại nàng lo lắng hãi hùng kẻ cầm đầu đang ở trước mắt, Tứ công chúa một đầu ngón tay liền đâm đi lên, sẵng giọng: "Bất quá mấy tháng không thấy, ngươi đổ càng thêm bổ ích ! Từng cái từng cái làm được đều là đại sự nha!"

Thốn Tâm ám đạo không tốt, vừa mới chạy ra đại ca ma trảo, lại ngã vào đường tỷ cạm bẫy, Ngao cô nương nịnh nọt cười một cái: "Hắc hắc, nhân gia không phải cũng là, không có biện pháp nha ~~~ "

Thính Tâm một cái tát đập vào trên đầu nàng: "Ít đến này đó, ngươi liền không thể an phận một chút sao, a, ngươi nói, ngươi ép buộc những cái kia làm cái gì, cùng Dương Tiễn hảo hảo quá, không phải là ..."

"ngưng ngưng ngưng." Thốn Tâm xẹp xẹp miệng, ngập nước mắt to nhìn thấy nàng, "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, nhân gia mới bị đại ca dạy dỗ lâu như vậy, trên lưng còn đau đâu, ngươi không đau lòng ta, sao được còn khi hắn đồng lõa!"

Thính Tâm nghe vậy vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, nghiêng qua nàng một cái nói: "Ít đến dỗ ta, ma ngang ca ca điểm này tử mánh khoé, lừa gạt lừa gạt Dương Tiễn còn tạm được, đến ta nơi này, cũng liền không thể thực hiện được."

"Nói." Thính Tâm đột nhiên mặt cứng đờ, "Ngươi đừng nói, hắn thật đúng là lừa gạt Dương Tiễn lừa gạt nghiện ..."

(⊙o⊙) a?

Thời gian quay về lại giữa trưa thời khắc

Dương Thiền, ma ngang, Ngao Liệt, Thính Tâm bổ sung một cái Ngao Thiên Khuyển tại Nhị Lang Chân Quân u ám vô cùng khí thế chìm xuống mặc ăn cơm, bát đũa tiếng va chạm nhẹ, âm thanh ngấu nghiến cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển hút trượt xương cốt thanh âm, tại trống trải trong phòng phá lệ rõ ràng.

Dịu dàng như Dương Thiền cũng không dám cùng nàng nhị ca trả lời, lỗ mãng như Ngao Liệt cũng chỉ là oán thầm sắc mặt tuy chìm lại cũng không có ở trước mặt khiêu khích dũng khí.

Nhưng mà, bọn họ quên , trên ghế còn có một cái dám vuốt râu hùm chân chính mãnh sĩ:), tỷ như Tây Hải đại thái tử ngao ma ngang, điện hạ tỏ vẻ, ha hả, không hề có áp lực được không?

Tây Hải đại ca lấy ra khăn ưu nhã lau lau miệng, mới mở miệng liền đang trúng tâm bia: "Muội phu không cần như thế, vi huynh giáo dục Thốn Tâm, cũng là vì ngươi suy tính."

Đinh một tiếng, gỗ hoàng dương đũa cùng bát sứ biên giới va chạm phát ra êm tai một tiếng, Dương đại thần im miệng không nói phát ra hơi lạnh hoạt động bị cưỡng ép kết thúc. Dương Thiền đầu quả tim tử không khỏi run rẩy, đây thật là... Hết chuyện để nói a!

Khả Ma Ngang Thái Tử người thế nào, không chút nào chịu Dương Tiễn càng thêm thâm trầm sắc mặt ảnh hưởng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Chúng ta Tây Hải đối nữ nhi, xưa nay là có phương pháp giáo dục, từ trước xuất giá đám công chúa bọn họ, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là, tâm tiêu uyển thục, thục thận có nghi, tề trang biết lễ. Chỉ là chúng ta long tộc trời sinh Thần thú, trưởng thành kỳ dài dằng dặc, Thốn Tâm tuy đã là thành hình người mạo, nhưng nàng bây giờ tuổi tác, dựa theo thế gian nữ tử tính, ước chừng tuổi dậy thì, hơn mười ba tuổi. Mẫu hậu bản dự tính đợi cho trăm năm sau, sẽ chậm chậm giáo tập, chỉ là không nghĩ tới, nàng liên ngày đó đều không đợi được a, nay nàng mọi thứ khiếm khuyết rất nhiều, không xứng là phụ, làm cho ta cái này làm huynh trưởng đành phải khai thác kịch liệt biện pháp."

Ngao Liệt: "..."

Thính Tâm: "..."

Đại ca, 13 tuổi? ! Là như thế nào hắc tâm, làm cho ngươi bãi làm ra một bộ đoan chính quân tử lo âu không thôi bộ dáng, trợn tròn mắt nói ra như vậy nói dối đâu?

Ngao Liệt tựa như nuốt một cái con ruồi giống như, trên mặt bạch bạch hồng hồng xen lẫn, hắn xưa nay ngay thẳng, kính trọng đại ca, huynh đệ cùng chỗ mấy trăm năm, chưa từng được chứng kiến hắn như vậy ngay trước mặt nói dối đều làm bản nháp bộ dáng? ( vậy cũng là bởi vì hắn ngay mặt ngươi nói dối thì, ngươi chưa từng phát hiện quá, lão tam:)

Chính ngây người gian, trên chân truyền đến một lực lượng mạnh mẽ, Tam Thái tử bị đau, bao lấy hai bao lệ, mím môi nhìn qua thì, đại ca như trước trên mặt nhẹ sầu, lo âu không thôi, nhưng mà trên chân lực đạo, không chút nào có tùng giảm, ngược lại càng thêm mãnh liệt, tựa như đang thúc giục cái gì giống như.

Thúc giục? Tốt, hắn hiểu được ...

nhưng mà cho dù hiểu được, đáng tiếc chính mình diễn kỹ không tốt, nửa ngày cũng nghẹn không ra một chữ, đành phải đỏ tía nghiêm mặt như ngồi bàn chông. Hắn nhìn thấy bên cạnh đã muốn che mặt run rẩy tứ đường tỷ, nội tâm càng là tích tụ, tại sao mẫu hậu không đem ta sinh làm nữ nhi, Ngao Liệt ở trong lòng gào thét, nay cũng có thể chống đỡ mặt, không nói một lời !

Cuối cùng làm cho chẳng còn cách nào khác; hắn giơ tay lên khăn, tỉnh tỉnh nước mũi, nặn ra một câu: "Ta tam tỷ số khổ."

Nhân sinh câu đầu tiên nói láo, tại đại ca đốc xúc hạ dâng hiến cho tỷ phu, thật tốt đâu:)

Dương Thiền sớm tại lúc mười ba tuổi, liền đã muốn tạc mộng. 13 tuổi, còn chưa cập kê đâu, đó không phải là so với nàng còn nhỏ rất nhiều! chớ đừng nhắc tới nhị ca ... Nhị ca chính mình cũng hơn hai mươi tuổi , thế nhưng đoạt nhân gia còn chưa kịp kê muội tử, khó trách Tây Hải phẫn nộ đến tận đây. Cuối cùng câu kia tam tỷ số khổ, càng làm cho trên mặt nàng nóng hổi, đây quả thực là quá lúng túng!

Liên Dương Thiền đều cảm thấy xấu hổ, càng không nói đến Dương Tiễn. Thật vất vả cưới lão bà trở về, hiện tại được cho biết vị thành niên. Hắn "Không bằng cầm thú" cứng rắn đoạt người khác vị thành niên nữ nhi trở về thành thân, "Bụng đói ăn quàng" đến ra tay ác độc thúc chưa trưởng thành kiều hoa. Chua thích đã muốn không đủ để hình dung giờ phút này Nhị Lang Chân Quân tâm tình...

Cho nên khi ma ngang thừa này đề ra muội muội tuổi còn quá nhỏ, "Chân thành thỉnh cầu" muội phu thông cảm nhiều hơn thì, Dương Tiễn không một không cho phép. Muội muội ủy thác hắn tránh cho viên phòng, lại là một chữ chưa nói, nhưng mà mục đích sớm đã đạt thành. Chính trực như Dương Tiễn, sẽ đi cùng 13 tuổi tiểu cô nương ngủ sao? Đáp án đương nhiên là phủ định , không được một chữ, tẫn được phong lưu, kiếm tẩu thiên phong, đả thương người cùng vô hình.

Ngao Liệt ở trong lòng cảm thán: khó trách đại ca là thái tử, chưởng quản toàn bộ Tây Hải, mà hắn chỉ có thể có chính mình tiểu tiểu Nhất khối đất phong, liền cái này tâm cơ da mặt, thúc ngựa cũng khó đạt đến a!

Nhưng vẫn là có lòng người còn nghi vấn lo, tỷ như nằm ở trên giường đã muốn rót xong một bát cháo Ngao cô nương, nàng hai mắt ngốc trệ, không dám tin nói: "Hắn cứ như vậy tin? ! Đây không có khả năng!"

Liền loại này long tộc tiểu hài tử đều không tin nói láo, Dương Tiễn làm sao có thể mắc lừa? !

Thính Tâm nhếch mép một cái: "Ta cũng hỏi như vậy quá ma ngang ca ca, hắn lại là đã tính trước . Thứ nhất, là không ai có thể xem thấu hắn diễn kỹ... Cái thứ hai là Dương Tiễn đối long tộc biết rất ít , bên người khuyết thiếu long tộc bạn bè. Thứ ba, hắn thuật tin tức cẩn thận nghe ngóng liền sẽ biết được, ai sẽ ngờ tới có người dám trắng trợn kéo loại này hoang ngôn đâu? Thứ tư, liền coi như hắn có chút hoài nghi, hắn cũng chưa chắc không biết xấu hổ đến hỏi, ờ, xin hỏi ngươi biết được phu nhân ta trưởng thành hay không? Hắn như thế nào mở cái miệng này. Thứ năm nha, chính là ngươi cả ngày điên điên khùng khùng, cho dù là mười tuổi tiểu hài đều so với ngươi hiểu chuyện, làm cho Dương Tiễn tin tưởng ngươi vị thành niên, cũng không tính quá gượng ép."

Ngao Thốn Tâm: "..." Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, chúng ta tốt xấu là thân thích, như vậy lẫn nhau tổn thương thật sự được không?

Bất quá, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy, Dương Tiễn sở dĩ sẽ tín, đại khái là bởi vì, hắn hiện tại tuổi còn nhỏ, không so được ngàn năm sau lòng dạ rất sâu, thấy nhân, sự cũng là có hạn, chưa từng nghĩ đến, trên đời lại có nàng đại ca như thế mặt dày sắc lưỡi người, trên mặt quang minh lẫm liệt, bên trong lại một bụng ý nghĩ xấu. Bất quá nàng thích! (*^_^*) hì hì, liền biết đại ca lợi hại nhất, cái gì đều khó không được đại ca!

Ngao cô nương nhất thời vui sướng không thôi, lần này xem ra, thuận lợi cùng Dương Tiễn ly hôn, trở về Tây Hải đều không đáng kể . Chỉ cần nàng không chịu thua kém, anh dũng giết địch, còn sợ không đổi được một cái thần vị sao!

Thốn Tâm là cao hứng , Thính Tâm lại dần dần ảm đạm xuống dưới.

Thốn Tâm chính tươi cười rạng rỡ thời điểm, lại phát hiện đường tỷ trên mặt ưu sầu, rơi vào trầm tư. Nàng sớm đã không phải là năm đó không rành thế sự tiểu nữ hài, tuế nguyệt đã muốn dạy cho nàng phát giác cảm xúc, quan tâm thân nhân, nàng nắm chặt Thính Tâm tay, ôn nhu hỏi: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi làm sao vậy? Có phải hay không là có cái gì chuyện phiền lòng, ngươi nói ra, ta cũng làm tốt ngươi phân biệt phân biệt a?"

Thính Tâm lấy lại tinh thần, miễn cưỡng cười một cái: "Ai, cũng không phải là cái đại sự gì, ta chỉ là... Có chút hâm mộ ngươi mà thôi nha. Ngươi có tám cái huynh đệ, đại ca ma ngang, nhị ca ngao tan, tam đệ Ngao Liệt đều là tuấn kiệt, còn lại tiểu đệ đệ nhóm, có các ca ca hảo hảo vun trồng, cũng có thể trở thành Tây Hải trụ cột. Nhưng ta, liền không đồng dạng, ta những cái kia ca ca đệ đệ, ai, khuyên cũng khuyên , nói cũng đã nói, nay như vậy, nói không chừng chỉ có ta nỗ lực là phụ vương chia sẻ ."

Lần này ưu tư, nghe được Thốn Tâm cũng không khỏi im lặng. Tất cả mọi người là thân thích, nhà đại bá không nên thân biểu ca kỳ ba sự tích, nàng đương nhiên là biết được . Đông hải đại ca, thể yếu nhiều bệnh là cái không quản sự , nhị ca là cái hoa hoa công tử, cả ngày ngâm mình ở son phấn đống trung, trêu hoa ghẹo liễu rất am hiểu, lãnh binh đánh trận nhất khiếu bất thông, tam ca... Cái này liền không nói , ngũ ca nhân cũng không xấu, chính là quá mức trầm tĩnh, ngoại trừ ngẩn người, hắn hình như không có yêu thích khác...

Nhưng nếu là làm cho Thính Tâm giống kiếp trước như vậy, vẫn luôn không gả, chịu đựng tuổi thanh xuân, cuối cùng rơi vào cái hôn sự chưa thành, cũng cản trở không được Đông hải địa vị lung lay sắp đổ hạ tràng, cái này cũng quá thảm rồi.

Đối với hiện tại Ngao cô nương tới nói, đặc biệt là làm đại ca phô bày năng lực của hắn không giống bình thường phía sau, có chuyện tìm đại ca, đã trở thành trong lòng chọn lựa đầu tiên a!

Nàng há mồm liền ra: "Một mình ngươi, chẳng lẽ có thể chống khởi toàn bộ Đông hải? Chỉ có các huynh đệ đứng lên, mới là lâu dài kế sách a, nếu đã khuyên quá cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, tại sao không đi tìm ta đại ca điều giáo một chút đâu? Trên đời này, còn có đại ca không thể làm sự sao? !"

Thính Tâm: (⊙o⊙)! ! ! nói thật có lý, nàng như thế nào không nghĩ tới đâu!

 **Chương 21 Phiên ngoại thiên chi tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh huấn luyện ký ( thượng )**

Nghe lòng đang mài đến Đông hải long vương Long hậu sau khi đồng ý, tiến đến cầu ma ngang đại ca.

Đại ca ưu nhã mấp máy trà, chỉ nói một câu nói: "Ta nhưng là biết đánh người nha."

Thính Tâm ngoan nhẫn tâm, cắn răng nói: "Chỉ cần đánh không chết, cái khác tùy ý!"

Đại ca nở rộ ra một nụ cười thỏa mãn: "Tốt, xem ở ngươi sảng khoái như vậy phần thượng, ta liền cố mà làm đáp ứng ngươi, không ngoài một năm, cam đoan làm cho cái kia hai cái lột một tầng da. :) "

Thính Tâm: "... Ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi."

Vì thế, tại một cái mê man sáng sớm, Đông hải nhị thái tử còn buồn ngủ mở hai mắt ra, tay vượn duỗi ra, thói quen vớt quá mỹ nhân bên người ôm ôm hôn hôn, há miệng một gặm, quá cứng...

Ngao Ất kinh dị trừng lớn hai mắt, phình lên mắt to, thật dài râu ria, nhọn đầu, khó trách rắn như vậy, hóa ra là gặm đến tôm xác ...

Nhị thái tử nộ khí trùng thiên, một cái kìm liền đem cái này đồ vô sỉ quét xuống, tức miệng mắng to: "Từ đâu tới tôm tinh, to gan lớn mật, dám bò lên trên bản thái tử long sàng, mưu toan nhúng chàm bản thái tử trong sạch!"

Cái kia tôm [tơ tinh chất] không hốt hoảng chút nào, lên án nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, yên lặng vuốt vuốt mông, yên lặng đứng dậy, tại ngao Ất lần thứ hai giận dữ mắng mỏ trước bình tĩnh nói: "Nhị ca, là ta."

Một nhóm lớn sắc bén ngôn từ bị ngạnh sinh sinh chặn tại cổ họng, ngao Ất sắc mặt biến đổi, xanh xanh hồng đỏ trắng bạch.

"Tiểu Ngũ? ! Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi có phải hay không là ăn nhiều không có chuyện làm, thế nhưng biến thành tôm tinh ngủ ở bên cạnh ta? !"

Ngao đinh quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái, ngữ khí như trước bình tĩnh không lay động: "Ăn nhiều chỉ sợ một người khác hoàn toàn, nhìn xem tay của ngươi."

Ngao Ất theo bản năng cúi đầu xuống, màu nâu xanh càng cua chính giương nanh múa vuốt, hắn hù phải gấp bận đi sờ mặt, lại không ngại hai cái cái kìm cùng nhau đập vào trên mặt, đánh cho đầu hắn choáng hoa mắt, nửa ngày lấy lại tinh thần, một tiếng hét thảm lật tung nóc nhà: "Tại sao có thể như vậy! Ta anh tuấn tiêu sái mặt a!"

Chính thương tâm gần chết, tê tâm liệt phế gian, cửa phòng phịch một tiếng bị đá văng, đi vào chính là một người cao tám trượng, lưng hùm vai gấu cá voi giáp sĩ. Hắn đầy mặt dữ tợn, ánh mắt hung hãn, đằng đằng sát khí, tại cái này chật hẹp trong phòng, khí thế càng sâu. Ngao Ất huynh đệ lúc này mới đột nhiên phát hiện, chung quanh cái này bụi bẩn vách tường, bẩn thỉu giường, căn bản cũng không phải là bọn họ vàng son lộng lẫy tẩm cung! Đến tột cùng là ai, đem bọn họ lấy tới loại địa phương này tới! ma ngang đại ca:)

"Con cua cùng tôm bự! Thể dục buổi sáng thời gian đã tới, vì sao không đi võ đài? !" Cá voi tướng quân một tiếng rống, nóc nhà mảnh ngói đều bị chấn rớt xuống, rơi lốp bốp.

Ngao Ất nuốt nước miếng một cái, nghĩa chính ngôn từ nói: "Chớ có vô lễ! Ta chính là Đông Hải long cung nhị thái tử, nhanh đưa bản điện lần sau long cung, tất có trọng..."

"Thưởng" chữ bị một cái tát tính cả bọt máu xương mắc tại cổ họng đầu, ngao Ất không dám tin nhìn qua: "Ngươi lại dám đánh ta, ngươi có biết hay không, ta nhưng là Đông Hải long cung..."

Phịch một tiếng lại là một quyền, nhị thái tử nghe được mũi đứt gãy thanh thúy thanh.

" a! Bản điện hạ liều mạng với ngươi !"

Sự thật chứng minh, hoa hoa công tử ngoại trừ trên giường khí lực mười phần ngoài, quả thực không chịu nổi một kích. Rắc một tiếng, cái kìm nhẹ nhàng một vang, tại cá voi tướng quân rộng lớn vây cá bọc vào, một chút xíu vỡ nát.

"Bản tướng quân cho ngươi một cơ hội cuối cùng, ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?"

Ngao Ất: "... Ríu rít anh, tướng quân đại nhân, ngươi không nhớ ta sao, nhân gia là con cua tiểu Ất, con cua tiểu Ất a!"

"..." Bị buồn nôn đến cá voi tướng quân chán ghét nói: "Cút ngay đi võ đài huấn luyện, phạt chạy 500 vòng!"

Ngao Ất, ngao đinh: "..."

Ngao Ất tiếng oán than dậy đất, thấp giọng hùng hùng hổ hổ đi ra ngoài.

"Lão ngũ, ngươi vừa mới thế nhưng cứ như vậy nhìn xem ngươi ca ca bị người đánh, ngươi ta liên thủ, vốn có thể giết đầu kia mập ngư!"

Tôm bự tiểu Đinh mặc mặc, thương hại nói: "Nhị ca, nguyên lai ngươi hiện tại đều không phát hiện, chúng ta pháp lực bị phong bế , cho nên, lại đến đánh lão ngũ, cũng đánh không lại hắn. Còn có, vừa mới ngươi mắng mập ngư thì, hắn dường như nghe được ..."

Con cua tiểu Ất kinh dị ngẩng đầu, chính đối cá voi tướng quân miệng đầy răng nhọn huyết bồn đại khẩu.

"Con cua lại thêm chạy hai trăm vòng!"

Tiểu Đinh vỗ vỗ tiểu Ất đầu chó, "Cố lên, nếu như chạy xong 700 vòng ngươi còn sống, chúng ta liền cùng nhau tìm ra lộ."

Tiểu Ất: "..." là em trai ruột sao?

Tiểu Ất đương nhiên còn sống, tuy nói phong pháp lực, biến thành con cua bộ dáng, nhưng cũng không thay đổi được, hắn bản chất là con rồng sự thật. Chỉ là lâu dài tửu sắc xâm nhiễm, nhị thái tử hơi có chút hư mà thôi. Thừa lúc hắn thở thành một con chó giống như ghé vào dưới đất như bùn nhão thì, đệ đệ của hắn liền biết, hôm nay tìm hiểu kế hoạch phải hủy bỏ.

Nhưng mà, tiểu Đinh không nghĩ tới sự, ngày hôm sau, ngày thứ ba, ngày thứ tư, ngày thứ năm, thậm chí về sau một tháng, liền không có bất kì cái gì cơ hội thực tiễn chạy trốn đại kế.

Mỗi ngày đều huấn luyện, thần hi ánh sáng nhạt chưa xuyên vào tĩnh mịch nước biển thì, hai người bọn họ liền bị béo cá voi lấy ngũ thải tân phân phương thức đánh thức, tận lực bồi tiếp một khắc đều không ngừng tra tấn. Từ trên chân rơi khối chì, đến trên người xuyên khối chì, đến cộng thêm trên đầu đỉnh khối chì, từ ngồi trên ngựa, đến xách vạc nước ngồi trên ngựa, đến cộng thêm đỉnh đầu vạc nước ngồi trên ngựa. Cá voi mỗi ngày đều có trừng phạt lý do, bọn họ huấn luyện xa so với bên cạnh tôm tôm cua cua muốn nặng nề hơn rất nhiều. Tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh ngược gây án, mạo nói một câu nói thêm một canh giờ phiêu lưu tìm hiểu, mới giành được như vậy một meo meo tin tức.

Hai người bọn họ là Tây Hải thái tử ma ngang tiểu soái dưới trướng tân binh đản tử, trước mắt chính tiếp thu khẩn cấp huấn luyện? !

Tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh liếc nhau, ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau.

Lại qua một tháng, từng trải nhiều mặt tìm hiểu tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh nương tựa theo lưng khối chì lặn lội đường xa nhanh nhẹn thân thủ, vu trước mắt bao người, lòng bàn chân bôi dầu nhắm thẳng Tây Hải long cung chủ điện hướng. Sau lưng binh lính tuần tra trùng trùng điệp điệp, phía trước con cua nằm ngang chạy, con tôm cao cao bật lên.

Khéo chính là, vừa vặn gặp ma ngang đưa Thính Tâm ra điện.

Tiểu Đinh xa xa nhìn đến Thính Tâm, chớp mắt vứt bỏ chính mình không thích nói chuyện tập tính, hét lớn: "Tứ tỷ! ! !"

Tiểu Ất kích động không thôi, nhất thời không quan sát, tám đầu chân quấn đến cùng nhau, ngã cái cẩu gặm bùn, đều không quên duỗi ra cái kìm thê thảm nói: "Muội muội, cứu mạng a!"

Thính Tâm: "..."

Ma ngang chê lườm bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, lặng lẽ Thanh Đạo: "Ta đều nói cho ngươi biết, bọn họ sống rất tốt , ngươi nhìn cái này giọng sáng ."

Thính Tâm: "... Tốt a."

Đang khi nói chuyện, truy binh đã muốn đuổi qua đến, vóc người cao to cá voi tướng quân một tay cầm lên một cái, triều ma ngang khom mình hành lễ liền muốn đi trở về. Tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh bị bắt thời điểm, kêu rên như mất đi trong sạch hoa cô nương.

"Là chúng ta a! Chúng ta là ngươi nhị ca cùng Ngũ đệ a! Mau tới cứu mạng a! Muốn giết người !"

Thính Tâm tâm trung không đành lòng, thốt ra: "Chờ một chút!"

Cá voi tướng quân bước chân dừng lại, tiểu Đinh tiểu Ất nhất thời con mắt lóe sáng được làm người ta sợ hãi, hi vọng mà nhìn Thính Tâm.

Nào có thể đoán được vừa mới nhất thời nhịn không được rống lên một giọng Tứ công chúa tại đại ca sắc bén dưới con mắt hối tiếc không thôi, mà giờ khắc này đâm lao phải theo lao, cũng không thể không cùng bọn họ nói vài lời.

Thính Tâm kiệt lực xụ mặt: "Hai người các ngươi nói hươu nói vượn chút cái gì, ta nhị ca cùng Ngũ đệ rõ ràng đều ở trong nhà an tọa."

Hai anh em nghe vậy như bị sét đánh, nói liên tục: "Không có khả năng, không có khả năng, nhất định là có nhân giả mạo chúng ta!"

Hai cái này một cái gọi muội muội một cái gọi tỷ tỷ, líu ríu cãi lộn không ngừng. Thính Tâm bất đắc dĩ, xem ra tu luyện còn chưa đủ, không nghiêm không nên thân, giờ phút này như không hạ quyết tâm, nói không chừng lại bước tam ca theo gót.

Nàng lệ Thanh Đạo: "Nói hươu nói vượn! Hôm qua ta còn cùng các huynh đệ cùng nhau ăn uống tiệc rượu, cùng nhị ca cầm tay trò chuyện với nhau hồi lâu, các ngươi hai cái này không biết trời cao đất rộng , dám giả mạo thái tử, bất quá xem ở ma ngang trên mặt mũi, tạm tha ..."

"Liền phạt bọn họ đi san bằng rãnh biển!" Đại thái tử thản nhiên cướp lời nói đầu.

Thính Tâm: "Ngươi tùy ý..."

Tiểu Ất nghe vậy, vừa kinh vừa sợ, chửi ầm lên.

"Hắn dám nắm tay ngươi, ta muốn giết tên vương bát đản kia!"

"đến tột cùng là đâu lý tiểu nhân hèn hạ, dám như thế ám toán cho ta!"

" a, tức chết ta."

Ma ngang bị làm cho não nhân đều có chút thấy đau, một chút mất tập trung liền thoáng nhìn, tiểu Đinh nhấc đao chính im miệng không nói rời đi.

"Cái kia tôm, ngươi muốn đi nơi nào?"

Tiểu Đinh dừng lại, cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Ta đi chém chết cái kia đăng đồ tử."

Ma ngang: "..."

Thính Tâm: "..."

Đại thái tử xoa xoa nở huyệt thái dương, thét ra lệnh tả hữu: "Còn không cùng ta bắt xuống!"

Cãi lộn tiểu Ất cùng im miệng không nói hành tẩu tiểu Đinh bị trói thành bánh chưng, ném tới dưới đất, ma ngang liếc bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, đối cá voi tướng quân nói: "Mỗi ngày huấn luyện như cũ, làm cho bọn họ tự hành nhín chút thời gian lấp đầy rãnh biển, thời điểm nào điền xong, thời điểm nào ăn cơm."

Thính Tâm nghe vậy, càng thêm không đành lòng, vội vàng gạt lệ, ba bước cũng làm hai bước, cũng không quay đầu lại, hóa rồng mà đi.

Ma ngang lại như có chút suy nghĩ, thường quy huấn luyện không thể kích thích đấu chí, đồng bào tỷ muội bị ăn đậu hũ ngược lại làm cho bọn họ sĩ khí dâng trào, ngược lại coi như có mấy phần lương tâm, vẫn có thể xem là một biện pháp tốt:)

Vì thế, huấn luyện chung lính tôm tướng cua đột nhiên phát hiện, cái kia hai cái kỳ quái đồng bạn, trong vòng một đêm tựa như thay đổi cái bộ dáng. Không giống với ngày xưa kêu khổ thấu trời, bọn họ vậy mà bắt đầu cần cù đứng lên, mỗi ngày nửa đêm liền đứng dậy luyện công, chạy bộ, bắn tên, binh giới vật lộn. Ngẫu nhiên mệt mỏi thì, tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh sẽ hợp thời nghe được có người nói láo đầu, Đông hải Tứ công chúa lại cùng nàng các huynh đệ đi ra ngoài chơi , nàng nhị ca Ngũ đệ đối với nàng thật là tốt, còn có thể cõng nàng đâu các loại vân vân, nhiệt tình liền lại bắt đầu dấy lên. Liền liên cá voi tướng quân đều nói hai người bọn họ dần dần có chút bộ dáng, chỉ là mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian tốn công vô ích chạy trốn như trước duy trì nguyên dạng.

Tiểu Đinh cùng tiểu Ất là đánh không lại cá voi tướng quân . Được phong pháp lực bọn họ bằng vật lộn cùng trong biển khí lực lớn nhất cá voi đánh nhau, không khác lấy trứng chọi đá. một cái này mập mạp cá voi, như là một toà núi thịt, ngăn trở bọn họ về nhà đường đi, nhưng cùng lúc, cũng vì cái này hai cái cung cấp mục tiêu phấn đấu.

 **Chương 22 Phiên ngoại thiên chi tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh huấn luyện ký ( hạ )**

Làm hắc hổ đào tâm, hầu tử thâu đào, Bạch Hạc Lưỡng Sí các loại chiêu số đều nước chảy về biển đông sau, tiểu Đinh tiểu Ất cuối cùng ý thức được, không hiểu phong pháp lực, về nhà mãi mãi cũng là đàm binh trên giấy. Vì thế, tại Tây Hải sâu đạt mấy chục mét rãnh biển đáy, một cua một tôm hết ngày dài lại đêm thâu, chăm chỉ tu luyện, cưỡng ép bức ra long châu, thẳng lên nhập vu giữa tháng, khẽ hấp một hô, tuần hoàn qua lại, bằng ngốc biện pháp, hấp thu quá âm Nguyệt Hoa, tăng cường pháp lực, để đánh vỡ cấm chế, khôi phục bản thân.

Ma ngang thấy đây, hơi cảm thấy vui mừng, nhưng thấy hai bọn họ tính cảnh giác thấp như vậy, lại cảm bất đắc dĩ, âm thầm phái binh sĩ thủ vệ phụ cận, để phòng long châu bị đoạt. Tiểu Đinh cùng tiểu Ất ngay tại đại đường ca tạo dựng gian khổ mà không mất an toàn địa vực, lấy quá khứ hơn trăm năm cũng chưa từng có chăm chỉ sức mạnh tu luyện, pháp lực tự nhiên ngày càng tinh tiến, lại thêm chi cá voi tướng quân hữu ý vô ý truyền thụ cho bọn hắn võ nghệ, không ra mười năm, lại rất có chút thành tựu, bắt đầu đều là một năm gia cố một lần phong ấn, sau này dần dần biến thành nửa năm một lần, sau đó là một tháng một lần, cuối cùng liền xuất hiện như vậy tình trạng.

Nguyệt hắc phong cao, người ở mịt mờ, ma ngang chui vào gian phòng, đang chuẩn bị thi rủa thời điểm, liền thấy một trước một sau hai đạo bóng đen đồng thời đánh tới. Đại thái tử bất động thanh sắc cười một cái, đã muốn mạnh đến trình độ như vậy sao? Hắn lắc mình biến hoá, hóa thành nước trụ, phá cửa sổ mà ra. Tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh hận đến nghiến răng, hai cái thả người đuổi theo, theo đuổi không bỏ, một trước một sau, thế nhưng chạy vội có mấy ngàn lý. Nguyên lai, tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh, khắc khổ tu luyện, rốt cục một ngày huynh đệ hợp lực đánh vỡ phong ấn, nhưng vì vạch trần đầu têu sau màn, vẫn luôn huyễn hóa thành trước kia bộ dáng, chính là vì dẫn xà xuất động. Ma ngang nhất thời không quan sát, cũng trúng hai cái này mà tính toán.

Đại thái tử thầm than một tiếng, kẻ trí nghĩ đến ngàn điều tất vẫn có điều bỏ qua, người ngu ngàn lo tất có vừa được, cổ nhân thật không lừa ta à, đơn giản biến về chân thân, tại nguyên chỗ lẳng lặng chờ. Không bao lâu, tiểu Đinh tiểu Ất liền chạy tới, thấy ma ngang phía trước, quá sợ hãi.

"Đại đường huynh? ! Tại sao là ngươi, chẳng lẽ một mực là ngươi đem chúng ta vây ở chỗ này !"

Ma ngang mỉm cười gật đầu, đáp: "Là ta."

Tính tính tốt như tiểu Đinh cũng không khỏi tức sùi bọt mép: "Tứ hải xưa nay đồng khí liên chi, ngươi lại như thế làm việc, chẳng lẽ là đòi ngấp nghé chúng ta Đông hải địa vị, cho nên mới đùa giỡn những âm mưu quỷ kế này sao? !"

Ma ngang cười ha ha: "Không cần ta đùa giỡn âm mưu quỷ kế gì, đại bá có con như thế, ta chỉ cần khoanh tay đứng nhìn, không ra trăm năm, Đông hải địa vị liền sẽ lung lay sắp đổ . Chính là bởi vì tứ hải đồng khí liên chi, ta mới ứng Thính Tâm chi cầu, làm này đó ngoài định mức sự, làm cho các ngươi hai cái bất thành khí gia hỏa, hơi dùng điểm tâm!"

"Là nàng? ! Cái này sao có thể? !"

Hai người bọn họ ngoài miệng nói xong không tin, bên trong dĩ nhiên đã tin bảy tám phần. Bọn họ xưa nay bại hoại, văn không thành võ chẳng phải nhiều năm, phụ vương mẫu hậu cùng nàng đều khuyên quá không chỉ một lần, chỉ là bọn hắn chưa từng nghe từ, nghĩ tới bằng vào Đông hải uy vọng, sao lại cần gian khổ mệt nhọc đâu? Năm gần đây, phụ vương dần dần nản chí, liền liên nàng cũng nói được càng ngày càng ít, bọn họ vốn cho rằng chuyện tu luyện đến đây thì thôi, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, hóa ra là đều là ngao Thính Tâm âm mưu trước bình tĩnh! Đồng bào cùng một mẹ tỷ muội, liền vì ngần ấy việc nhỏ, lừa gạt bọn họ tình cảm.

Phẫn nộ, thương tâm tại tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh trong lòng quấn thành một đoàn đay rối. Bọn họ cũng không có rảnh cùng ma ngang tính sổ sách, liền ngựa không dừng vó hóa thành long thân thẳng đến Đông hải, mà nhân nhân vu ngực nộ khí, khi nhìn đến Thính Tâm vừa mừng vừa sợ khuôn mặt thì, triệt để bạo phát.

"Ngao Thính Tâm, ngươi cũng quá đáng đi!"

"Thiện cho rằng, trêu đùa chúng ta rất buồn cười sao? !"

"Chúng ta tu không tu luyện, thích làm cái gì, đều là chính chúng ta sự, cùng ngươi nha đầu này có nửa phần quan hệ, phụ vương đều mặc kệ, cần thiết ngươi đến chó lại bắt chuột quản việc không đâu? !"

"Ta quản việc không đâu? !" Thính Tâm lẩm bẩm nói, đột nhiên cất cao thanh âm nói: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta là quản việc không đâu sao?"

Tiểu Ất cứng cổ phản sặc trở về: "Chẳng lẽ không đúng sao, phụ vương đều mặc kệ..."

"Đó là bởi vì lâu dài không gả, mặc áo giáp, cầm binh khí chính là ta, không phải là phụ vương!" Thính Tâm giận tím mặt, ánh mắt đều có chút đỏ lên, "Thốn Tâm bản thân hơn trăm tuổi, đều đã thành hôn, tứ hải bên trong, tuổi tác cùng ta tương đương Long Công chủ, cái nào không phải là đã muốn ra hàng, chỉ có ta!"

Tiểu Ất tiểu Đinh ngây ngẩn cả người, một câu nói cũng không nói được.

"Đi qua các ngươi mỗi ngày cười nhạo ta không biết ăn mặc, không có nữ nhân vị, ta chẳng lẽ không thích áo gấm, châu báu trang sức sao, ta chẳng lẽ trời sinh liền thích múa thương làm bổng, tại nam nhân đống lý đảo quanh sao? ! Các ngươi như thế nào bất động đầu óc suy nghĩ một chút, có các ngươi như vậy ca ca đệ đệ, Đông hải gánh nặng đặt ở một mình ta trên người, kim giáp dạ không thoát, quân đi giáo tướng phát, ta có tâm tư gì cùng tinh lực đi ăn diện! Là, tại các ngươi này đó người ích kỷ trong lòng, ta chung thân không gả không quan trọng, kéo thành lão cô nương không quan trọng, mỗi ngày mệt nhọc vây ở trong quân cũng không quan trọng, nhưng ta không thể đối ngươi như vậy nhóm. Tam ca đã chết! Phụ vương đã muốn không thể lại tiếp nhận mất đi con trai thứ hai đả kích , các ngươi cũng nên hiểu một số việc, chí ít có năng lực tự bảo vệ mình đi!"

Trên đời nữ nhân chỉ có hai loại, một loại là hạnh phúc , một loại là kiên cường , hạnh phúc bị phủng tại trong lòng bàn tay không cần kiên cường, mà kiên cường lại là không thể không kiên cường. Thính Tâm chính là như vậy một cái không thể không kiên cường cô nương. Nhưng khi nàng bị Thốn Tâm điểm tỉnh sau, hiểu được cho dù nàng tâm như sắt đá, kiên cường, cũng không cách nào vãn hồi Đông hải địa vị lung lay sắp đổ vận mệnh thì, nàng liền quyết tâm được ăn cả ngã về không, không tại cưỡng ép đè ở trong lòng, mấy trăm năm khổ sở, cứ như vậy rõ ràng nói ra. Lấy cứng chọi cứng, không bằng lấy nhu thắng cương, có lẽ còn có thể thu được không tưởng tượng được hiệu quả.

Đông hải long vương Long hậu đã sớm nghe vậy đuổi ra, thấy huynh muội này cãi nhau nửa câu đều không chen vào lọt, run run rẩy rẩy hai bên cùng ủng hộ đứng ở một bên, đành phải nói đừng làm rộn, không có gì tốt cãi , lại vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, nghe được nữ nhi phen này bộc bạch. Long hậu lúc này nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt, ôm Thính Tâm một tiếng nhi một tiếng thịt, Thính Tâm vẫn đứng thẳng, như là thẳng tắp tùng bách, chỉ là thật sâu vọng tiểu Ất cùng tiểu Đinh liếc mắt một cái, liền đỡ long vương Long hậu, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi. Quay đầu thì cái kia một giọt óng ánh nước mắt, lại thật sâu rơi vào đã muốn ngốc rơi lưỡng huynh đệ trong lòng.

Bọn họ tương đối đứng lặng không nói gì, tại trống trải trong đại điện, sa vào đến trước nay chưa từng có mê mang.

Mặt trời lặn về hướng tây, thỏ ngọc mọc lên ở phương đông, chưa từng bởi nỗi lòng hỗn loạn mà thay đổi. Tiểu Đinh nằm tại đã lâu mềm mại trên giường, nhìn chằm chằm minh châu lông chim trả trướng, hai mắt chua xót mà không biết, nhậm ngoài cửa sổ nắng sớm mờ mờ, nửa điểm buồn ngủ cũng không có. Đột nhiên, tại cái này hoa mỹ nhà cửa lý, vang lên một tiếng than thở thườn thượt.

Tiểu Đinh yên lặng đứng dậy, từng cái từng cái, mặc vào hắn vốn cho rằng hội vứt bỏ như giày rách áo giáp, buộc lại đai lưng, cầm lên trường mâu, két một tiếng đẩy cửa vừa muốn đi ra, vừa vặn đối đầu đồng dạng thu thập xong chuẩn bị xuất phát tiểu Ất.

Tiểu Đinh: "..."

Tiểu Ất: "..."

Hai huynh đệ đối mặt nửa ngày, đột nhiên đều chưởng không được , thổi phù một tiếng bật cười.

Tiểu Ất * nói: "Ngươi đi đâu vậy a?"

Tiểu Đinh thành thật nói: "Nhị ca ngươi đi nơi nào, ta liền đi nơi đó."

Tiểu Ất bị nghẹn được cứng lại, ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Ta đi huấn luyện thuỷ quân, ngươi cũng đi a?"

Tiểu Đinh gật đầu: "Ta nếu là không đi, ngươi làm sao có thể đi."

Lời này liền không xuôi tai , tiểu Ất mặt đều đỏ lên .

"Ta như thế nào không được, ngao Thính Tâm một cái tiểu nha đầu đều được, ta là ca ca của nàng, ta khẳng định so với nàng đi!"

Tiểu Đinh đầy mặt đồng ý: "Ta là đệ đệ của nàng, ta khẳng định cũng so với nàng đi."

"Không sai! Về sau không chuẩn nàng đi ra ngoài nữa, một cái cô nương gia, cả ngày vũ đao lộng thương giống kiểu gì, ngày mai đi đem phạm vi ngàn dặm tất cả hải thị son phấn, cửa hàng trang sức tử lão bản đều gọi tới, hảo hảo cho nàng dọn dẹp dọn dẹp!"

"Tốt."

"Còn có a, buổi tối lúc nghỉ ngơi, chúng ta đi một chuyến giao nhân bộ lạc, ta đi lấy giao tiêu, ngươi đi đánh giao nhân, phải tất yếu để các nàng khóc ra mấy trăm vạc trân châu đến, chọn sáng ngời nhất oánh nhuận , cho nàng làm châu trâm cùng tai đang!"

"Tốt."

"Còn có a, nhớ được nói cho mẫu hậu, nhanh cho cái kia nha đầu chết tiệt kia chọn nhà chồng, vạn nhất không gả ra được liền xong rồi..."

"Đương nhiên cũng không thể tùy tiện gả ra, ít nhất phải đánh thắng được chúng ta Đông hải song hùng mới được đúng không?"

Sáng rỡ ánh nắng xuyên qua trong suốt nước biển, hai cái thân ảnh mạnh mẽ rắn rỏi, cứ như vậy một hỏi một đáp ngẩng đầu mà bước, bước tới phương xa. Đông hải tương lai huy hoàng, mỹ lệ thịnh thế, cũng tại một bước này một cái dấu chân trung chậm rãi triển khai.

 **Chương 23 Dắt tay đồng hành tâm tư dị**

Ma Ngang Thái Tử còn là đi rồi, tại hố vô số lần muội phu cùng mang đi phương viên mười dặm tiểu cô nương phương tâm phía sau, trở về thực hiện Tây Hải thái tử chức trách.

Thốn Tâm đứng ở cửa, nhìn qua đại ca, tam đệ cùng Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ bóng lưng rời đi, nhất thời nước mắt rơi như mưa, tụ tán khổ vội vàng, hận này vô tận, ngày sau tuy dài, khả lần sau gặp nhau không biết là năm nào tháng nào, nàng về nhà con đường, vì sao luôn là như vậy dài dằng dặc gian nan?

Chính phiền muộn gian, trên vai nhất trọng, Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, hai mắt đẫm lệ gian, đối diện thượng Dương Tiễn cái này lam nhan họa thủy. Thon dài lông mày đám khởi, một đôi mắt phượng toàn là lo lắng, mặt như bạch ngọc, tướng mạo đường đường. Ngao cô nương oán hận nghĩ, chính là cái dạng này, lúc ấy hắn tại bờ biển Tây vừa nói câu nói kia thì, chính là cái dạng này, lừa đảo, ngoại trừ lấy gương mặt kia cùng hoa ngôn xảo ngữ gạt người bên ngoài, hắn còn có thể làm cái gì!

Thốn Tâm lập tức liền muốn một cái tát đem tay của hắn đánh xuống, lại đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, cái này nhưng là ở bên ngoài, hình tượng, hình tượng, Tây Hải tam công chúa hiền lương thục đức hình tượng! Tam công chúa hít một hơi thật sâu, tâm tiêu uyển thục, thục thận có nghi, ghi nhớ ghi nhớ, nhất định phải ghi nhớ.

Dương Tiễn liền thấy, vừa khóc thành mèo hoa lão bà ngượng ngùng hé miệng cười một cái.

"Cực khổ phu quân quan tâm ."

Dương Tiễn: "..." Đột nhiên cảm thấy lưng có chút lạnh đâu.

Nhưng mà, Ngao Thốn Tâm vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, chính mình thống hạ quyết tâm, quyết định bỏ bao công sức duy trì dài đến hơn mười năm dịu dàng hình tượng, tại đi Chu Doanh ngày đầu tiên liền hủy được không còn một mảnh, ngay cả cặn cũng không còn, nguyên nhân là bọn họ đụng phải hoàng thiên hóa:).

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn tọa hạ đệ tử đời ba, kỳ thật chính là một đám cờ-hó độc thân. Ngoại trừ Thổ hành tôn dựa hãm hại lừa gạt cưới được mỹ mạo như hoa Đặng Thiền Ngọc bên ngoài, cái khác , đều là tại các đại danh sơn thanh tu, liên một cây mỹ nhân tia đều chưa thấy qua. Mọi người mỗi ngày nhìn xem Thổ hành tôn cùng hắn phu nhân nị nị oai oai, trên mặt tuy rằng không nói, bên trong lại nơi nào không có hâm mộ chi tình. Huyết khí phương cương như hoàng thiên hóa, kim tra, mộc tra bọn người không thiếu ở trong lòng nói thầm, ngươi không phải là lừa tới một cái lão bà sao, có gì đặc biệt hơn người , không thanh tâm ít ham muốn, hảo hảo tu đạo, ngươi vẫn còn tự hào đứng lên. Học một ít nhân gia Dương sư huynh, tam đại thủ tịch đệ tử, tiên nhân trung người nổi bật, cũng là bởi vì không gần nữ sắc, mới lợi hại như thế nha.

Kết quả, vẫn luôn lấy Dương sư huynh đều không có lão bà, chúng ta không có cũng rất bình thường tự an ủi mình Ngọc Hư các đệ tử, gần nhất được cho biết. Dương sư huynh đã sớm thành thân ! Lão bà hắn còn là một Long Công chủ! Nghe nói rất xinh đẹp! Dường như còn rất biết đánh nhau!

Bịch một tiếng, một điểm cuối cùng tự bản thân thôi miên hi vọng cũng bị phá vỡ.

Dường như nhìn một chút xinh đẹp công chúa hình dạng thế nào nha! ( ▽ )

"Hôm nay nên ta đang trực, ta muốn đi tuần doanh!"

"Ai, ngươi hôm qua không phải là nói chính mình không thoải mái nha, còn là sư huynh thay ngươi đi đi."

"Đa tạ sư huynh quan tâm, bất quá sư đệ sáng nay đứng lên đã thần thanh khí sảng, còn là làm cho sư đệ đi thôi."

"Không nên miễn cưỡng chính mình nha, mệt mỏi liền thật tốt nghỉ ngơi, còn là để ta đi."

"Không! Ta đi!"

"Làm cho ngươi trở về thì nằm liền nằm, ta đi!"

Lốp bốp bịch bịch phía sau, do Tử Dương Động thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân đồ đệ hoàng thiên hóa, bằng vào hai thanh chùy bạc, hổ hổ sinh phong, nhổ được thứ nhất, đắc chí vừa lòng, tới đón anh trai và chị dâu.

Mà một bên khác, đưa tiễn ma ngang phía sau, Dương Thiền rất sớm liền thay Dương Tiễn Thốn Tâm quản lý hành trang, đưa các nàng tiến đến.

Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Dương Thiền tay lưu luyến không rời nói: "Tam muội muội, ngươi thật sự không cùng chúng ta cùng đi không?"

Dương Thiền lại cười nói: "Nơi này phân phát lương thực quần áo dù sao cũng phải có nhân phụ trách nha, lại nói ngươi cùng nhị ca đi phạt trụ, ta ở hậu phương ủng hộ, như vậy tích lũy công đức, không phải là càng nhiều sao hơn?"

Dương Tiễn tiếp nhận hành lý, sờ sờ đầu của muội muội, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình."

Dương Thiền cười gật gật đầu: "Các ngươi cũng là, nhị ca nhưng muốn cố hảo tẩu tử, nếu là nàng thụ thương hoặc là bị ủy khuất, ta cũng không thuận."

Dương Tiễn nắm lên Thốn Tâm tay, cười nói: "Đây là tự nhiên."

Vô cùng đơn giản bốn chữ, liền đang bình tĩnh trên mặt hồ nhập vào cự thạch. Tay của hắn thon dài hữu lực, khớp xương rõ ràng, ngón tay trắng nõn chặt chẽ cùng nàng tướng khấu, không lưu một tia khe hở. Nàng nho nhỏ nhu đề bị bao khỏa tại hắn lòng bàn tay, nhiệt độ từ da thịt kề nhau chỗ, một tấc một tấc lan tràn đến đáy lòng, thế nhưng cho hắn một loại an tâm ảo giác.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng nhất thời vừa chua lại chát, thoáng như nuốt cái thanh bầu dục, lại giống ngậm lấy cái hoàng Hạnh Nhi. Vừa mới bắt đầu là màu mỡ hạnh thịt, một mảnh trong veo, nhưng còn không nếm ra tư vị, liền cắn được hạnh nhân, khổ cho nàng nước mắt đều muốn rơi xuống. Cái này như nàng cùng Dương Tiễn việc hôn sự này, ngọt ngào là ngắn ngủi , đắng chát, lại là vĩnh hằng . Bất kể là như thế nào ôn nhu cẩn thận, đều không thay đổi được chú định kết cục.

Rộng lượng ống tay áo che lại nắm tay nhau, hai người một trước một sau, im miệng không nói đằng vân đi trước tây kỳ. Một cái là hồi ức chuyện cũ không thể tự thoát ra được, một người khác chính là đang xoắn xuýt tương lai sự tình như thế nào an bài .

Lão bà chỉ có 13 tuổi, còn chưa kịp kê, nhưng chủ ý đã định muốn trên chiến trường.

Dương Tiễn nhớ tới chính mình đối đại cữu ca hứa hẹn: "Ta nhất định sẽ đem nàng hảo hảo nuôi lớn ." Đột nhiên cảm thấy, trong lòng có chút không thích... Nhị Lang Chân Quân đem loại này cảm xúc quy kết làm là tam công chúa rất có thể ép buộc nguyên nhân. Nhưng bây giờ là đi Thương Chu trên chiến trường, cũng không thể cho phép nàng làm ẩu. Bất quá, Dương Tiễn bất động thanh sắc đánh giá chính mình phu nhân, nàng một thân lụa mỏng xanh y, chính cúi đầu, một sợi ánh nắng chiếu xuống, phản chiếu trên mặt nàng như tuyết trong da thịt lộ ra một tầng ánh bình minh bàn hơi choáng, nhìn xem đúng là rất ngoan bộ dáng, bất quá nên căn dặn được vẫn phải là căn dặn.

"Tây kỳ trong đại quân, Ngọc Hư đệ tử đông đảo. Khương sư thúc nhậm phạt trụ nguyên soái, nhiều viên tướng lĩnh cũng đều là ta anh em đồng môn. Bởi ta ở trong quân, đảm nhiệm được chính là áp lương quan, ngày thường lưu tại trong doanh cuộc sống ít, ngươi như có việc tìm người, đúng lúc gặp ta không tại thì, chi bằng đi tìm bọn họ. Trong đó, sư đệ ta Thổ hành tôn phu nhân Đặng Thiền Ngọc tính tình cởi mở, sư muội Long Cát công chúa làm người ôn nhu, ngày thường nói chuyện phiếm giải ngộp liền có thể cùng các nàng một đạo."

"Trong quân phiền ngộp, ngươi muốn đi ra ngoài dạo chơi cũng không không thể, chỉ là nhất định phải chờ ta tại lúc."

"Ngày thường đừng đi loạn, trên chiến trường, ngươi càng là nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ đi, đó cũng không phải là đùa giỡn được, một mực tại trong doanh an tọa, tích công tích đức có Dương Tiễn một người là đủ."

Không rõ chi tiết, đều là từng cái nói tới, liền liên đi nơi nào phơi nắng quần áo hắn đều đang nói. Ngao cô nương càng nghe đầu càng lớn, hắn như thế nào dài dòng như vậy, như vậy... Quan tâm? ! Đi qua mấy ngàn năm, đừng nói phơi quần áo , hắn liên nàng ăn cái gì mang cái gì chơi cái gì nhưng là đều mặc kệ . Còn nói cái gì, không thể trên chiến trường, không lên chiến trường nàng tới đây làm gì, lẽ nào thật sự là cùng hắn bồi dưỡng tình cảm a? Quả thực là, nói gì không hiểu!

Trên đời này nữ tử, phần lớn ăn mềm không ăn cứng, thần sắc nghiêm nghị hội khiến các nàng cưỡng được như là tảng đá, khả giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ nhưng có thể để các nàng mềm thành một cây cỏ lau. Ngao cô nương trước mắt liền ở vào phương diện lý trí kêu gào muốn kiên định tín niệm, nhưng mà tâm hồ lý lại sớm đã nổi lên xuân triều tình hình. Hai loại cảm xúc xen lẫn, cũng khiến cho nàng càng thêm ảo não đứng lên.

Một cái một đường nói dông dài cùng một cái một đường không được tự nhiên, cộng thêm một một đường ăn dấm Ngao Thiên Khuyển, ba người trong bất tri bất giác, đã đến tây kỳ đại doanh, đối diện thượng chính gặp một người thiếu niên cười nhẹ nhàng chào đón, kim quan buộc tóc, áo bào đỏ đoàn long, chính là hoàng thiên hóa.

Cờ-hó độc thân đại biểu doanh doanh trưởng hoàng thiên hóa sớm đã chờ đã lâu, tại đại doanh trước vội vàng xao động không thôi, đi tới đi lui đã không biết mấy hiệp, lơ đãng ngẩng đầu, liền thoáng nhìn khoan thai tới chậm Dương sư huynh vợ chồng. Ai ngờ, không thấy thì thôi, vừa thấy tan nát cõi lòng .

Nam trường thân ngọc lập, giảo như ngọc thụ, nữ mắt ngọc mày ngài, thướt tha, nghịch ánh nắng, cùng nhau đến gần, phảng phất từ khai thiên tích địa đến nay, vẫn luôn làm bạn, thẳng đến thời gian đầu cuối.

Càng ngày càng gần , hoàng thiên hóa dần dần thấy rõ Thốn Tâm dung mạo, chỉ cảm thấy da thịt trắng hơn tuyết, khuôn mặt như vẽ, nhất thời lóng lánh chói mắt, không dám nhìn nữa.

Hắn cũng rất muốn cưới lão bà a, yêu cầu không cao, cùng tẩu tử đồng dạng xinh đẹp là được rồi... Hoàng thiên hóa nghĩ như vậy, đột nhiên phúc chí tâm linh, tẩu tử khẳng định có tỷ tỷ muội muội, không phải là hoàn toàn có thể giới thiệu cho hắn sao!

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên lưng phát lạnh, nhìn trước mắt quá phận sốt ruột thiếu niên lang, âm thầm lải nhải: người này trong chốc lát sầu mi khổ kiểm, trong chốc lát vui vẻ ra mặt, chẳng lẽ có bị bệnh không?

 **Chương 24 Nói năng vô lễ khởi phân tranh**

Dương Tiễn liếc mắt chính mình nhiệt tình thuận theo quá mức sư đệ liếc mắt một cái, sao lại không biết hắn đánh cho là ý định gì, lúc này dắt Thốn Tâm tay muốn đi, chỉ qua loa giới thiệu một câu: "Đây là sư đệ ta hoàng thiên hóa, thiên hóa đi tuần doanh đi, nơi này không cần làm phiền ngươi."

Hoàng thiên hóa cười ngây ngô : "Ai ~~~, Dương sư huynh, huynh đệ chúng ta ai cùng ai a, tẩu tử thật xa đến một chuyến, ta cái này làm đệ đệ , làm sao có thể không hảo hảo chiêu đãi tẩu tử, so với tẩu tử, tuần doanh bực này việc nhỏ không cần phải nói."

Dương Tiễn: "..." Có dám hay không đem Khương sư thúc gọi tới làm cho hắn nghe một chút tuần doanh bực này việc nhỏ không đáng nhắc đến?

Cái này vừa vặn hợp Thốn Tâm tâm ý, nàng đoạn đường này bị "Không bình thường" Dương Tiễn lôi kéo, trên lưng lông tơ đều đứng lên, trong lòng là dời sông lấp biển, lúc này hoàng thiên hóa đến, vừa vặn cho nàng vứt bỏ Dương Tiễn cơ hội.

Vì thế, đánh thẳng tính đuổi đi không có hảo ý sư đệ Nhị Lang Chân Quân đột nhiên cảm thấy trong tay không còn, lão bà ngạnh sinh sinh nắm tay rút ra, triều hắn cười nhạt nói: "Ta nhìn vị tiểu huynh đệ này chân thành giản dị, không bằng liền làm cho hắn mang ta tiến đến an trí, ngươi đi mau đi."

Dương Tiễn hơi nhíu mày, còn chưa tới kịp mở miệng, liền bị hoàng thiên hóa một tràng tiếng đáp ứng đánh gãy.

"Tốt a, tốt a! Không nghĩ tới, tẩu tử không chỉ có nhân mỹ, tâm cũng mỹ! Liếc mắt liền nhìn ra tiểu đệ là cái này trong doanh ít có đáng tin hạng người a, tẩu tử yên tâm, tiểu đệ nhất định cái này mang ngài đi Dương sư huynh lều vải, giúp ngài thu thập thỏa đáng, cam đoan ngài trụ dễ chịu hài lòng!

"

Thốn Tâm bị chọc cho vui lên, dịu dàng cười nói: "Vậy làm phiền thiên hóa sư đệ ."

Hoàng thiên hóa hưng phấn đều muốn kìm nén không được khoa tay múa chân , bận dẫn Thốn Tâm đi trước đại trướng, lưu lại chính chủ nhi cùng hắn cẩu tại sau lưng. Một trận gió mát thổi qua, bị lãng quên Nhị Lang Chân Quân, tịch mịch như tuyết:).

Thốn Tâm thu gom hành lý theo hoàng thiên hóa tiến lên, Dương Tiễn tắc cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển ngộp ngộp theo ở phía sau. Hoàng thiên hóa có tâm muốn tại tẩu tử trước mặt hiện ra chính mình trầm ổn đáng tin hình tượng, trong quân sự vụ lớn nhỏ, phụ cận cảnh trí, đều nhất nhất giới thiệu. Hoàng tiểu tướng quân tưởng chính là, không như thế, làm sao có thể làm cho tẩu tử kiến thức hắn nhân phẩm, tiến tới đem tỷ tỷ muội muội gả với hắn đâu, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, tẩu tử đã muốn bị cái kia khó được dông dài Dương sư huynh thì thầm một đường, giờ phút này làm cho nàng lại nghe một lần, quả thực phiền phức vô cùng.

Thốn Tâm nặn ra một nụ cười, đánh gãy chính thao thao bất tuyệt hoàng thiên hóa.

"Hoàng sư đệ đúng không, này đó ngươi Dương sư huynh đều là dặn dò qua một lần , không bằng sư đệ ngươi vì ta giới thiệu một ít Chu Doanh tướng lĩnh tình huống được không?" Dù sao về sau đều là muốn kề vai chiến đấu , lý giải một chút tính tình yêu thích, mới có thể hảo hảo ở chung nha.

Hoàng thiên hóa vỗ đầu một cái, cười nói: "Đúng rồi, sư huynh như thế ngưỡng mộ tẩu tử, này đó nơi nào cần ta đến nhiều lời. Tẩu tử yên tâm, trong quân Đại tướng, phần lớn đều là chúng ta Ngọc Hư đệ tử, mọi người đều là sư huynh đệ, đối với bọn hắn tình huống, ta lại biết rõ rành rành."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, không khỏi tươi sáng cười một cái, nói: "Vậy liền làm phiền sư đệ ."

Hoàng thiên hóa chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt như trăm hoa đua nở, minh diễm không gì sánh được, vẫn luôn giật mình ngay tại chỗ, ấp úng, sau lưng Dương Tiễn thấy đây, sầm mặt lại, đã là hắc như đáy nồi, quả nhiên tiểu tử này không có hảo ý!

Thốn Tâm thấy người này trực lăng lăng nhìn nàng chằm chằm, trong lòng có chút không vui, ngại với hắn là Dương Tiễn sư đệ, nàng có thể hay không có thể phong thần, còn phải muốn bọn này Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn môn hạ cho phép, nhờ vậy mới không có phát tác, chỉ là nhẫn nại tính tình đẩy hắn mấy lần.

Hoàng thiên hóa lúc này mới phục hồi tinh thần lại, như giống như mỡ dê trắng nõn khuôn mặt nổi lên đỏ ửng, hắn vỗ vỗ đầu, ngại ngùng nói: "Tẩu tử thật đúng là đẹp mắt, liên Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử cùng Long Cát công chúa đều không sánh bằng ngài đâu."

Thốn Tâm bản tâm trung buồn bực hắn vô lễ, nhưng lúc này gặp hắn ánh mắt thanh chính, nửa điểm dâm tà chi ý cũng không có, lại là phát ra từ nội tâm khen nàng hình dạng mà thôi, không khỏi đem nộ khí giảm bảy tám phần. Nàng cười thầm nói, nguyên lai còn là một tiểu nam hài đâu.

Thốn Tâm thuận hắn nói: "Ngươi nói Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử cùng Long Cát công chúa, các nàng rất đẹp sao?"

Hoàng thiên hóa đạo: "Đây là tự nhiên, Long Cát công chúa là chúng ta Đại Chu võ vương nghĩa muội, Từ Hàng chân nhân đồ đệ, nhân rất đáng yêu , võ nghệ cũng không tệ, đương nhiên so với ta vẫn còn muốn kém một chút . Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử là ta sư huynh Thổ hành tôn lão bà, không chỉ có dung mạo xinh đẹp, hơn nữa võ nghệ cao cường, một tay ám khí xuất thần nhập hóa."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Vậy ngươi sư huynh thật là có phúc, các ngươi đạo môn đệ tử, đổ như chúng ta long tộc như vậy, không hạn chế hôn phối, cũng không chịu thiên quy nghiêm ngặt trói buộc, cũng có thể hưởng cử án tề mi chi nhạc."

Hoàng thiên hóa vừa nghe, cơ hội tới , hắn gục đầu xuống, làm ra một bức uể oải thái độ, nói: "Thì tính sao đâu, chúng ta còn không phải như vậy không lấy được lão bà. Không dối gạt tẩu tử, sư huynh đệ chúng ta trung, chỉ có Thổ hành Tôn sư huynh cùng Dương sư huynh đã muốn hôn phối, Thổ hành tôn cái kia, hay là hắn giành được, còn lại này đó, đều là độc thân a."

Thổ hành tôn cái kia là giành được, cái này thật đúng là khéo đâu, Ngao cô nương mài mài răng, sư huynh sư đệ quả nhiên là kẻ giống nhau, trên mặt lại kinh ngạc nói: "đây là vì sao, tại sao cưới vợ còn muốn cướp đâu?"

Hoàng thiên hóa bất mãn bĩu môi nói: "Tẩu tử có chỗ không biết, ta vị sư huynh này bởi tu luyện đi thuật nguyên nhân, vóc dáng thấp bé, tướng mạo bình thường, Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử lúc đó là nhà Ân nguyên soái ái nữ, kiêm mỹ mạo như hoa, thấy thế nào được tới hắn. Cho dù ta sư huynh vì nhà Ân lập hạ công lao hãn mã, cũng không cách nào xúc động Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử phương tâm, sau này sư thúc ta hôn một cái núi đến trách tội hắn trợ Trụ vi ngược, hắn liền bỏ gian tà theo chính nghĩa tìm nơi nương tựa Tây Chu, thuận tiện đoạt phu nhân..."

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy huyệt thái dương thình thịch trực nhảy, mạnh như thế cưới cường gả, há lại có đức người gây nên? !

Nàng lúc này quát: "Chẳng lẽ Dương Tiễn mặc kệ sao? !"

Hoàng thiên hóa lại là không hiểu: "Dương sư huynh quản a, nói lên Thổ hành tôn cưới lão bà, Dương sư huynh còn bỏ khá nhiều công sức đâu, bởi vậy tiểu đệ cũng muốn Dương sư huynh cùng tẩu tử giúp đỡ chút..."

Nói đằng sau, hắn đã là mặt đỏ tới mang tai, thanh âm nhỏ yếu ruồi muỗi, hoàn toàn không phát hiện bên cạnh hắn tẩu tử đã là phẫn nộ tột đỉnh .

Ngao cô nương quả thực đều muốn tức nổ tung, Dương Tiễn cái thằng này, quả thật là song trọng tiêu chuẩn, ngày thường miệng đầy nhân nghĩa đạo đức, đến phiên chính hắn thân hữu trên người, liền toàn toàn đổi cái bộ dáng. Nàng soạt một tiếng quay đầu, hai mắt phun lửa, nhìn hằm hằm Dương Tiễn.

Dương đại thần ở phía sau xa xa đi được thực tốt, đột nhiên cảm giác một đạo đốt nhân ánh mắt ném đến hắn trên người, cảm xúc chi nhiệt liệt, phảng phất muốn đem hắn trên người đốt ra hai cái lỗ đến. Hắn ngạc nhiên nhìn sang, lão bà đã muốn đạp đạp trừng vọt tới trước mắt hắn , húc đầu chính là dừng lại giận dữ mắng mỏ.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi thật đúng là làm ra được, chính ngươi cái gì kia ta cũng coi như , ngươi còn đi giúp người khác cái gì kia! Loại này ép mua ép bán sự, ngươi cũng làm, nhân gia một cái như hoa như ngọc cô nương, ngươi quả thực là mặt dày vô sỉ, táng tận thiên lương!"

Bịch một tiếng, một cái bao liền đập tới, Ngao cô nương hung dữ trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, cũng không quay đầu lại liền chạy .

Đây là, thì thế nào?

Nhị Lang Chân Quân ánh mắt như điện, hỏi vội vã đuổi theo hoàng thiên hóa đạo: "Ngươi vừa mới cùng ngươi tẩu tử nói cái gì?"

Hoàng thiên hóa đầy mặt vô tội, sờ mũi một cái nói: "Chính là Thổ hành Tôn sư huynh cùng Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử hôn sự là như thế nào tới..."

Dương Tiễn: "... Há miệng liền hồ thấm, Thổ hành tôn cướp cô dâu sự, cũng là có thể tùy tiện trương dương sao, sau đó lại tính sổ với ngươi!"

Nói xong liền truy Thốn Tâm mà đi, lưu lại hoàng thiên hóa cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển hai mặt nhìn nhau. Hoàng tiểu tướng trong lòng là một đoàn bột nhão, như thế nào tẩu tử đột nhiên liền tức giận, sau đó sư huynh cũng đi theo tức giận, hắn nói sai cái gì sao?

Ngao Thiên Khuyển liếc mắt: "Tam công chúa cũng là chủ nhân nhà ta cướp cô dâu cướp về , ngươi ở trước mặt nàng nhắc cái khác cướp hôn, không phải là vừa vặn đâm trúng thương thế của nàng sẹo nha!"

"Cái gì? !" Hoàng thiên hóa cả kinh không ngậm miệng được, "Các sư huynh thật đúng là, một người so với một người mãnh a."

Phi thường đột nhiên Dương sư huynh vừa gặp phải lão bà, nhất thời xấu hổ không biết nói như thế nào. Thốn Tâm là hắn từ Tây Hải cướp hôn trở về, quấy đến long cung hỗn loạn, Tây Hải thanh danh bị hao tổn, nàng cũng cùng cha mẹ không được gặp nhau. cái này vốn là vắt ngang cùng vợ chồng trung một cây gai, không nghĩ lại bị hoàng thiên hóa ngạnh sinh sinh khơi lên đến, lại trêu đến lão bà nổi giận, việc này hay là hắn đuối lý, cãi lại không được.

Dương Tiễn mắt thấy Thốn Tâm càng chạy càng nhanh, vội vàng đưa tay ngăn lại nàng, hòa nhã nói: "Không phải là ngươi nghĩ đến như thế."

"Đó là như thế nào?" Ngao cô nương bị ngăn lại đường đi, giận đùng đùng nói.

"Đặng Thiền Ngọc vốn là cùng Thổ hành tôn hữu tình, ta chỉ là từ đó đẩy một cái."

"A, cái này nhưng cùng ngươi sư đệ thuật, hoàn toàn trái ngược, lại nói một cái cao gầy mỹ nhân coi trọng một cái thằng lùn, ngươi cho là dỗ kẻ ngốc đâu!"

Dương Tiễn vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười: "Vợ chồng hiểu nhau ước hẹn, làm sao có thể trông mặt mà bắt hình dong, ngươi làm mỗi người đều cùng..."

Một câu tiếp theo "Ngươi giống như" khi nhìn đến tam công chúa sắc mặt bị ngạnh sinh sinh nuốt vào, Dương Tiễn ám đạo không tốt, lần này nhưng là lại chọc tổ ong vò vẽ .

Thốn Tâm quả nhiên tức giận càng thượng một tầng, vợ chồng ngàn năm, thường thường Dương Tiễn một cái thủ thế, nàng liền có thể hiểu được là có ý gì, huống chi lời đã nói phân nửa đi ra.

"Đều cùng cái gì, ngươi thử nói xem, đều cùng ai đồng dạng a, ngươi đừng quên , ngươi cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển đổi thân thể khi, ta đều chịu ôm ngươi đâu!"

"..." Dương Tiễn còn có thể nói cái gì, chỉ đành phải nói: "Là ta lỡ lời, khả Thổ hành tôn cùng Đặng Thiền Ngọc thật có xích dây thừng hệ chân chi duyên, chưa nghe hoàng thiên hóa tín miệng nói bậy, ta sao lại làm ra chuyện như thế đến."

Thốn Tâm dòm thần sắc hắn, đổ không giống giả mạo, lẽ nào, cái kia một cao một thấp, thật đúng là ngươi tình ta nguyện, chỉ là trên mặt như trước lãnh nhược sương lạnh, chỉ nói: "Đãi ta thấy bọn họ hai người, lại đến cùng ngươi phân biệt, còn không hướng ngươi lều vải đi."

Dương Tiễn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, ám đạo rốt cục bỏ qua việc này, lại không nghĩ, trên đời này không sợ thần đồng dạng đối thủ, liền sợ đồng đội như heo. Không bao lâu, mặt trời sắp lặn, hoàng thiên hóa lại tới nữa.

Dương Tiễn gặp hắn thật cẩn thận tả hữu quan sát, sẵng giọng: "Đừng xem, tẩu tử ngươi vừa mới đi ra."

Hoàng thiên hóa thở dài một hơi, một chút liền oai đến Dương Tiễn bên cạnh thân, ngượng ngùng nói: "Đều tại ta nói năng vô lễ, nhìn sư huynh bộ dạng này, tẩu tử đã muốn dỗ đã trở lại?"

Dương Tiễn nghiêng qua hắn liếc mắt một cái, nhấp nhẹ nước trà không muốn lý tới hắn.

Hoàng thiên hóa gặp hắn sắc mặt như thường, ẩn ẩn mang chút vui vẻ, liền tri kỷ kinh sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng, liền đi thẳng vào vấn đề .

"Sư huynh, ta nghe Ngao Thiên Khuyển nói tẩu tử cũng là ngươi cướp về a?"

"..." Dương Tiễn trừng đã làm chim cút trạng cẩu nhi liếc mắt một cái, bất đắc dĩ nói, "Đã biết được, ngày sau tại tẩu tử ngươi trước mặt ngôn ngữ đều cẩn thận chút."

"Quá tốt rồi!" Hoàng thiên hóa chấp ấm thay Dương Tiễn thêm trà, chân chó nói: "Nếu như thế, sư huynh có thể hay không giúp ta cũng cướp một cái a, tẩu tử tỷ tỷ muội muội, biểu tỷ biểu muội các loại , đều có thể a."

Bịch một tiếng, một cái chậu đồng xông phá màn che đập tới, đem nho nhỏ bàn trà đánh cho chia năm xẻ bảy.

Dương Tiễn cả kinh ngẩng đầu, cổng Ngao Thốn Tâm chính duyên dáng yêu kiều, tiếu yếp như hoa nói: "Hoàng sư đệ vừa mới nói được cái gì, ta không có nghe quá rõ ràng, có dám hay không nói lại lần nữa? !"


	5. 25-30

**Chương 25 Tam công chúa chiến bính linh công**

Theo bàn trà chia năm xẻ bảy, lòng của hai người theo run rẩy.

Hoàng thiên hóa: Σ(°△°|||)︴

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Hai người lấy lại tinh thần, đều là cảm thấy không được tự nhiên. Hoàng thiên hóa là cái này toa vừa mới mưu đồ nhân gia tỷ muội, liền bị bắt vừa vặn, trong lòng một điểm nhỏ cửu cửu bị bại lộ giữa ban ngày, vừa thẹn vừa thẹn thùng, nhất thời không biết như thế nào cho phải, không khỏi đem ánh mắt xin giúp đở nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân bên trong hồi hộp một chút, nhìn xem lão bà hai gò má ửng đỏ, mắt như minh tinh, liền biết hôm nay nếu không tốt. Hắn giơ tay che miệng ho nhẹ một tiếng, nói: "Thốn Tâm, thiên hóa hắn... Trẻ người non dạ, tín miệng nói bậy, ta sau đó liền phạt hắn..."

"Trẻ người non dạ?" Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, nhíu nhíu mày cười ha ha, cố ý tăng thêm giọng nói: "Hắn có thể có ta trẻ người non dạ sao? !"

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, không nhìn sư đệ ánh mắt như nước long lanh, chìm Thanh Đạo: "Ta gấp bội phạt hắn."

Hoàng tiểu tướng quân thấy đại thế đã mất, cúi thấp đầu, đang chuẩn bị nhận thua thì, chợt thấy Thốn Tâm chầm chậm tới, thản nhiên cười nói: "Ngươi sao lại nói như vậy, sao có thể đối đãi như vậy thiên hóa sư đệ đâu?"

Dương Tiễn có chút ngạc nhiên, hoàng thiên hóa càng là đằng một tiếng ngẩng đầu lên: "Tẩu tử, ngươi không trách ta ? !"

Thốn Tâm che miệng khẽ cười nói: "Ta không chỉ có không trách ngươi, còn muốn cho một mình ngươi cơ hội đâu."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy liền biết không thích hợp, liền muốn ngăn lại Thốn Tâm lời nói đầu.

"Hắn làm như thế, sao phối hữu cơ hội gì, ta hiện tại liền phạt hắn..."

"Ai ~~~" Thốn Tâm mày liễu nhẹ chau lại, "Chính ngươi cướp cô dâu thành công, liền không Quản sư đệ chết sống ? Thiên hóa sư đệ, ta quan ngươi mi thanh mục tú, khí vũ hiên ngang, đúng là ta những cái kia tỷ muội lương phối, ngày khác thành thân nhất định có thể cầm sắt điều hòa, cử án tề mi."

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày, vừa mới còn là lên cơn giận dữ, hiện tại tới lớn như vậy quẹo cua một cái, sự có khác thường vì cái gì a, hoàng thiên hóa lại nghe nói cười trục nhan mở.

Quả không ngoài Dương Tiễn dự liệu, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên câu chuyện nhất chuyển, ra vẻ khổ sở nói: "Chỉ là có một chút, sợ là không dễ làm..."

Hoàng thiên hóa không hiểu, hỏi: "Cái gì không dễ làm?"

Thốn Tâm nói: "Chúng ta long tộc nữ tử thành hôn, có một chút yêu cầu trọng yếu nhất, chính là vị hôn phu bản lãnh tất yếu mạnh hơn chính mình, các cô nương đều nói, nếu là thắng nổi nàng, mới có thể bảo vệ nàng, nếu là thắng không nổi nàng, lại như thế nào có thể được nàng đâu?"

Hoàng thiên hóa nhô lên tiểu lồng ngực, chụp được ầm ầm: "Ta đạo là cái gì, nguyên là cái này, tẩu tử cứ yên tâm đi, ta là thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân đệ tử, thuở nhỏ tu luyện, bảo hộ nương tử, không đáng kể!"

Dương Tiễn một cái tát chụp tới hoàng thiên hóa trên lưng, chìm Thanh Đạo: "Không biết trời cao đất rộng, tín miệng khoác lác, Thốn Tâm, còn là làm cho ta phạt hắn đi."

"Không." Thốn Tâm giơ tay phất một cái, không để lại dấu vết hoành Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Thiên hóa sư đệ làm sai chỗ nào, biết mộ thiếu ngải, vốn là nhân chi thường tình. Sư đệ, tẩu tử đương nhiên tin tưởng ngươi bản lĩnh ngập trời, ngon miệng nói không có bằng chứng, ta phụ thân cùng bá phụ nhóm sợ khó thủ tín, không bằng như vậy, ngươi nếu là thật sự tâm cầu hôn, liền cùng ta từng đi ra ngoài mấy chiêu, làm cho ngươi Dương sư huynh một bên dùng huyền quang kính gỡ xuống hình ảnh, cũng hảo làm chứng đúng không?"

Dương đại thần giờ phút này chỉ muốn đỡ trán thở dài, cứ tưởng rằng nàng là tưởng quần ẩu, không nghĩ tới nàng lại là muốn tự mình động thủ. Đáng tiếc hoàng thiên hóa tiểu tử này, một cước giẫm vào cạm bẫy đều không biết, không đợi hắn mở miệng, liền một tràng tiếng đáp: "Tốt a tốt a, cái kia sư huynh làm phiền ngươi."

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Chưa thấy qua như vậy thượng vội vàng đi bị đòn nhị hàng, không đúng, ai bị đánh còn chưa nhất định đâu. Hoàng thiên hóa sinh ra tướng môn, bái tại thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân môn hạ, thuở nhỏ tu luyện, nếu bàn về võ nghệ, mười cái Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng chưa hẳn là hắn đối thủ, nếu bàn về pháp bảo, hắn có bảo kiếm bảo kiếm, hai thanh chùy bạc, hỏa long tiêu cùng toàn tâm đinh, đầu càng đau ... Nếu là thắng cũng thì thôi, Một khi thua trận, cái này phải thu xếp như thế nào?

Chỉ là hai người này đã muốn bãi hảo tư thế, hoàng thiên hóa thủ cầm song chùy, Thốn Tâm ngồi yên đứng ở một chỗ, tam công chúa một người giương cung bạt kiếm, thế tại tất phát. Dương Tiễn cất bước đi ra phía trước, thấp Thanh Đạo: "Chớ có sính cường rồi, thiên hóa võ nghệ cao cường, ngươi không phải là đúng..."

Ngao cô nương nghiêng khuôn mặt nhỏ: "Hả? Ngươi nói lại lần nữa, gió quá lớn ta không nghe rõ."

"..." Nhị Lang Chân Quân khó được biết điều không nói võ nghệ, sửa thuyết pháp bảo: "Hắn pháp bảo cũng có phần lợi hại, còn là ta đi..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tròng mắt cười lạnh một tiếng: "Hắn pháp bảo lợi hại, chẳng lẽ chúng ta Tây Hải liền không có bảo bối sao?"

Tam công chúa lúc này ném ra ngoài một vật, Ánh sáng vạn trượng. Dương Tiễn tập trung nhìn vào, nguyên là một cái ngọc như ý.

Bất quá tay cỡ bàn tay, ngọc chất oánh nhuận, tường quang lưu chuyển, Khánh Vân tương hộ, lại có hai đầu thủy long xoay quanh trên đó, thượng triện Tây Hải rộng Thuận Vương năm chữ, vừa nhìn liền biết là Tây Hải long Vương Tín vật, khó được công đức bảo khí. Khó trách đại cữu tử sẽ thả lão bà ra tới, duyên là đã sớm cho pháp bảo phòng thân, có vật này tại, cho dù đánh không lại, có hội tụ Tây Hải chúng sinh niệm lực bảo bối, bảo mệnh cũng là đầy đủ . Chỉ là không nghĩ tới bảo vật ra biển lần đầu tiên, không phải là diệt địch nhân, mà là đánh chính mình sư đệ a.

Chính thương cảm gian, liền nghe lão bà thấp trách mắng: "Nhanh đứng lại một bên, lại dám nhiều lời, đêm nay liền lăn đi ngủ ổ chó đi!"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển một bên nghe hồi lâu, rốt cục nghe được hắn hiểu được địa phương , nhất thời vui sướng chen lời nói: "Tốt a, tốt a, chủ nhân cùng ta ngủ chung!"

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Lão bà tâm ý đã quyết, dù là Dương Tiễn bản lãnh thông thiên, giờ phút này ngoại trừ đứng ở một bên, cũng vô kế khả thi, chỉ mong nàng hai người có chút đúng mực chớ có tổn thương hòa khí.

Tam công chúa hét lớn một tiếng, niệm chú khu động như ý, long ảnh tung bay, nhất thời lại đập ra chín con rồng lớn, chỉ xông hoàng thiên hóa mà đi.

Dương Tiễn: ... Vốn là cho rằng chỉ cần hộ lão bà, hiện tại còn muốn bảo vệ sư đệ, buổi tối hôm nay, sự thật nhiều.

Hoàng thiên hóa lúc trước thấy tẩu tử không nhúc nhích, chỉ lo cùng Dương sư huynh nói chuyện, lại không động thủ, còn tự hoang mang, chẳng lẽ là mình tư thế bãi được quá lớn, tẩu tử sợ ? Hoàng thiên hóa mím môi suy tư đến, đợi lát nữa còn là làm cho tẩu tử mấy chiêu, còn là làm cho tẩu tử giữ lại mặt mũi, không thể thua được quá khó nhìn nha. Cũng khó trách hoàng thiên hóa thành ý tưởng này, hắn cùng Na Tra chính là biểu huynh đệ, hai người luôn luôn giao hảo, Na Tra đánh chết Đông hải long Vương Tam thái tử một chuyện, hắn sao lại không rõ ràng, Na Tra bất quá tám tuổi, liền có thể đánh chết long tộc thái tử, hắn nay đều mười sáu mười bảy tám, chẳng lẽ còn đánh không lại nũng nịu long tộc công chúa sao?

Ai biết, vị này nũng nịu long tộc công chúa, vừa vào sân liền tới cái ra oai phủ đầu. Hoàng thiên hóa mắt thấy chín con rồng lớn tre già măng mọc triều hắn đánh tới, bỏ ra mảng lớn bóng ma, sợ đến lui lại một bước, bận nâng chùy bạc ngăn cản, vừa ngăn chặn bên trái long miệng, bên phải long nước bọt liền nhỏ giọt trên đầu của hắn.

Hắn giật mình, vội vàng khoanh tay, bốn cái hỏa long tiêu liền chưởng ở trong tay, lập tức gian xuất thủ, nhất thời sương mù bốc lên, kéo thật dài một đạo quang hoa xông thẳng tới, khó khăn lắm đem ngăn chặn chung quanh hắn cự long đánh lui.

Hắn vội vàng phóng người lên, nhảy ra vòng vây, không dám khinh thường, bỏ chùy bạc, cầm ra sư phụ tặng cho trấn sơn chi bảo bảo kiếm bảo kiếm, chỉ thấy trên mũi kiếm một đạo tinh quang, có ngọn miệng to nhỏ, Ánh sáng lóe ra, liên trảm hai cái đầu rồng, đầu rồng rơi xuống đất, lại hóa thành một bãi thanh thủy, trong khoảnh khắc lại bị như ý hút hồi, trọng hóa thành hai đầu cự long đánh tới.

Hoàng thiên hóa: "... Tình cảm giết không chết?"

Hắn bởi tuổi còn nhỏ, thuở nhỏ sinh trưởng ở danh sơn, trong đối nhân xử thế tuy khiếm khuyết chút, nhưng tại lĩnh quân tác chiến thượng là tương đương siêu quần bạt tụy. Thủy long đều là ngọc như ý biến thành, ỷ vào như ý thần lực, như vậy chỉ cần đánh nát như ý, hết thảy không phải đều giải quyết dễ dàng sao?

Suy nghĩ xong, hắn bận đào xuất thân thượng cẩm nang, lấy ra toàn tâm đinh đến, bảo vật này dài bảy tấc năm phần, hào quang vạn trượng. Hoàng thiên hóa chưởng ở trong tay, xoay tay lại một phát, chỉ thấy một vệt kim quang xuất chưởng, như điện nổi giận thạch một dạng, bắn nhanh như ý.

Tam công chúa nguyên bản hai tay ôm ngực, đứng tại chỗ dương dương đắc ý, nhìn xem cái này không biết lễ nghi chết tiểu tử bị đuổi được nhảy lên hạ nhảy, thỉnh thoảng phụ tặng cho Dương Tiễn mấy cái ánh mắt bắt nạt. Chính vui vẻ , liền gặp được hoàng thiên hóa trực tiếp xuất thủ muốn đả thương các nàng Tây Hải bảo bối.

Nàng kinh hãi, rút kiếm liền muốn tiến lên, khả sao so cái này toàn tâm đinh tốc độ, một đinh đánh tới, chính giữa như ý, ánh sáng trắng cùng kim quang xen lẫn, trông rất đẹp mắt.

Hoàng thiên hóa thủ tâm đều là mồ hôi, toàn tâm đinh tốc độ cực nhanh, bách phát bách trúng, hắn dùng cái này vật liên sát Ma Gia tứ tướng, khả giờ phút này muốn đánh nát cái này như ý, chỉ sợ không địch lại, thế nhưng có chút khẩn trương.

Sự thật chứng minh, hắn cảm giác là chính xác .

Như ý thượng long ảnh bốc lên, ngâm rít gào trận trận, lại là không mảy may nhường, đột nhiên, quang hoa đại phóng, long giẫm tường vân bay lên, trong đó bảo quang rạng rỡ, phịch một tiếng liền đem hoàng thiên hóa đánh bay.

Thốn Tâm thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Dương Tiễn thở dài một hơi.

Hoàng thiên hóa: ríu rít anh, thật đáng sợ, long tộc nữ nhân so nam nhân đáng sợ thêm!

Thốn Tâm như biết hắn nội tâm ý nghĩ, tất hồi sảng khoái không thôi. Hoàng thiên hóa dám nói ra cướp hôn lời nói, một mặt là hắn tính tình ngay thẳng, trẻ người non dạ, nhưng tại một phương diện khác tới nói, ai dám nói hắn đối long tộc không có lòng khinh thị, khoe khoang bái tại Côn Lôn thập nhị kim tiên phía dưới, võ nghệ cao cường, cướp một cái trong long cung công chúa, đương nhiên không đáng kể. Tứ hải long cung địa vị trước mắt là suy yếu, thế nhưng không phải là mỗi người đều có thể khi nhục ! Dương Tiễn cũng hiểu được điểm này, cho nên không dám cãi lại, chỉ nói làm cho hắn đến phạt. Khả Thốn Tâm đã muốn không tin hắn , tam công chúa cho rằng Dương Tiễn trong lòng, huynh đệ vĩnh viễn so với nàng trọng yếu, giao cho hắn, sẽ chỉ là sấm to mưa nhỏ, cho nên nàng muốn tự mình đến, tự mình đến bảo vệ gia tộc tôn nghiêm.

Đại ca tại trước khi chia tay, đem như ý đưa cho nàng, nói lời nàng cả đời cũng sẽ không quên: "Đây là lão gia tử làm cho ta đưa cho ngươi, ngươi tại tây kỳ cho chúng ta tích đức, chúng ta ngày đầu tiên liền biết . Hắn đêm đó liền uống đến thất điên bát đảo, chạy đến phòng của ngươi gian, phàm sát bên một kiện đồ vật liền ôm khóc, một bên khóc một bên kêu' ta số khổ Tam nhi, nhỏ như vậy điểm điểm dài đến lớn như vậy, lại cơ linh vừa đáng yêu, lại hoạt bát lại nhu thuận a!' mẫu hậu mắng hắn rót mấy ngụm rượu vàng liền nổi điên, hắn lại bắt đầu tức giận, bắt đầu mắng to Dương Tiễn, thẳng nháo đằng nửa đêm, lúc gần đi đem ta gọi vào thư phòng, phốc phốc xích xoẹt nửa ngày còn là thác ta cho ngươi biết, hảo hảo sinh hoạt, có rảnh, liền trở lại xem hắn."

Lúc ấy, nàng liền nâng như ý, nóng hổi nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch đánh lên đi, phụ thân như thế, nàng làm sao có thể cô phụ hắn kỳ vọng.

Vì thế, Thốn Tâm càng là xuống tay độc ác, cự long bay lên, đuổi sát được thiên hóa khóc đến gọi mẹ, bất quá chốc lát áo ngoài đều giật xuống, chỉ áo lót đào mệnh.

 **Chương 26 Nhị lang diệu kế giải thê lo**

Tất cả pháp bảo đều đã vô dụng, ngoại trừ chạy nhanh một chút, hoàng thiên hóa cũng không biết mình bây giờ có thể làm cái gì. Những cái kia thủy long cũng không thương tính mạng hắn, chỉ là hơi đau khổ da thịt, lại là tránh không khỏi. Một đầu rồng đụng vào, thật sâu đem hắn đụng bay đi ra ngoài. Hắn ngã nhào xuống đất thượng, té ra thật xa, cảm giác bao phủ khắp đất trời hải lưu đem hắn lôi cuốn trong đó, nhất thời rót vài ngụm thủy. Thủy thế chi hung mãnh, đem hắn gắt gao đặt ở dưới đất, động động ngón tay đều không thể, liên một cái tị thủy quyết đều bóp không ra, đành phải uống xong cái này chát chát miệng nước biển, mặt cũng bắt đầu đỏ lên.

Dương Tiễn thấy tình cảnh này, than một hơi, trong tay pháp quyết bóp hảo lại tản ra, bóp hảo lại tản ra, như thế lặp lại, lại chung quy không có xuất thủ, ngay tại một bên im lặng nhìn xem, nhìn xem trận này nghiêng về một bên nghiền ép.

Trong lòng của hắn kỳ thật rất rõ ràng, việc này là hoàng thiên hóa ngôn ngữ khiêu khích trước đây, chịu một trận đánh, kỳ thật cũng không oan. Tuy nói đánh thảm rồi điểm, khả lão bà không bớt giận, hắn làm dẫn phát lần này sự kiện □□, cũng vô ý đi lên chuyển dời cừu hận. Dù sao cũng là tu luyện nhiều năm Bán Tiên chi thể, không phải là uống nước nha, không chết được liền thành, Nhị Lang Chân Quân như thế tự an ủi mình, rủ xuống tầm mắt không nhìn sư đệ thảm trạng, chỉ mong Thốn Tâm sớm một chút đánh xong sớm một chút nguôi giận.

Dương Tiễn bất động, Ngao Thiên Khuyển tự nhiên cũng không dám động, chó này nhi nhìn được vui vẻ ra mặt, chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười buồn cười, đột nhiên hắn cười lên ha hả, dắt Dương Tiễn vạt áo lên đường: "Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, ngươi nhìn, hắn quần áo đều muốn xé rách, cái kia long còn tại cắn hắn cái mông đâu, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Cái gì? ! Dương Tiễn ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, hoàng thiên hóa chẳng biết lúc nào đã muốn chạy ra cột nước, trốn về phía trước mệnh, trên người mặc đại hồng bào kinh thủy xông lên, lại thêm hắn đại động tác, sớm đã chia năm xẻ bảy, lộ ra lưng đến, mà lão bà còn nhìn được say sưa ngon lành!

Tam công chúa nhìn đến thiên hóa chật vật như thế hình dạng, chính vui vẻ , lại không ngại một đôi đại thủ che mắt. Thốn Tâm nhất thời tức giận, giơ tay liền phải đem che đậy nàng tầm mắt chướng ngại đánh xuống.

"Chớ hồ nháo nữa, nhanh thu tay lại!"

Âm thanh trong trẻo ẩn ẩn mang chút nộ khí, trong ngôn ngữ rõ ràng là mệnh lệnh hương vị, tam công chúa vừa nghe liền phát hỏa. Đời trước cái kia một ngàn năm, nàng đã sớm chịu đủ lắm rồi. Dương Tiễn đối huynh đệ, có thể nói thành thật với nhau, không tiếc mạng sống cũng ở đây không tiếc, mà đối với nàng, ha hả, không nói . tóm lại một câu, tại dương gia, hoàn mỹ diễn dịch cái gì gọi là huynh đệ như tay chân, nữ nhân như quần áo. Quá khứ là nàng đãi khách vô lễ, đem người ngạnh sinh sinh đuổi đi, hắn sinh khí nàng cũng nên nhận. Nhưng hôm nay chuyện này, rõ ràng chính là tiểu tử kia sai, hắn lại còn muốn bao che hắn, thay hắn ra mặt. Bằng cái gì nha! Ngươi Dương Tiễn huynh đệ là bảo bối, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm tỷ muội chính là rác rưởi, đáng đời bị người khi nhục sao? !

Nàng cũng không để ý hai mắt bị được, trực tiếp mở miệng châm chọc nói: "Hồ nháo? Đến tột cùng là ai đang quấy rối, thôi, ta cũng lười cùng ngươi tranh luận, dù sao ngươi người này song trọng tiêu chuẩn quen , huynh đệ của ngươi làm cái gì đều là đúng! Nhưng hôm nay, ta chính là muốn đánh hắn, ta chính là muốn làm cho hắn xấu mặt, người muốn làm sao?"

Dương Tiễn nghe nói phen này khiêu khích ngữ điệu, chỉ cảm thấy mạc danh kỳ diệu, cái gì gọi là song trọng tiêu chuẩn, cái gì gọi là cái gì đều là đúng, khả giờ phút này mắt thấy sư đệ quần áo càng ngày càng ít, cũng không có lòng cãi lại, hắn thiên nhãn vừa mở, một đạo ngân quang bắn ra ngăn trở thủy long, hoàng thiên hóa lúc này mới khó khăn lắm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mềm mềm ngã xuống đất thượng. Thốn Tâm nghe được thủy long gào thét, liền biết Dương Tiễn đã muốn xuất thủ, lần này hỏa khí càng thượng nhất trọng.

"Ngươi thật sự là quá phận!" Tam công chúa giận tím mặt, thẳng trách mắng.

"Ta cũng vô bao che hắn ý tứ, chỉ là mọi thứ có chừng có mực, ngươi như vậy, quá không được thể thống ." Dương Tiễn phản bác, nửa ngày mới biệt xuất một câu nói như vậy, trên đời này, là cái nam nhân liền sẽ không để lão bà làm như vậy cái kia sự được không, trước mặt mọi người lột một người nam nhân quần áo, thua thiệt nàng làm ra được.

Đáng tiếc, Thốn Tâm mạch suy nghĩ hoàn toàn cùng hắn không tại trên một đường thẳng, nàng chỉ cảm thấy ủy khuất: "Ta vì tỷ muội ra mặt, nơi nào không ra thể thống gì, ta hôm nay nếu không đánh hắn, làm sao có thể bảo vệ long trưởng thượng nghiêm? !"

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, nàng lại còn không rõ ràng, Dương Tiễn lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Không sai, trận chiến ngày hôm nay, Chu Doanh trên dưới đều biết, Tây Hải Long Tam công chúa lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, một lời không hợp liền có thể xé nát một người nam nhân quần áo, sau này có ai còn dám khiêu khích Tây Hải long cung?"

"! ! !" Thốn Tâm mặt đều tái rồi, "Ngươi nói hươu nói vượn chút cái gì, ta chẳng qua là nhường long cắn hắn thì, không lưu tâm xé một ít xuống dưới mà thôi, ta lại không phải là có chủ tâm !"

"Xé một ít xuống dưới?" Dương Tiễn cười ha ha.

Thốn Tâm nghe được hắn cái này châm chọc mười phần khẩu khí liền tức giận, đang chờ tức giận thì, bên tai liền vang lên Ngao Thiên Khuyển tràn đầy phấn khởi thanh âm.

"Tam công chúa, tuyệt đối không chỉ một ít, liền vừa mới cái kia trong một giây lát, hắn quần áo toàn bộ đều rớt xuống!"

Cái gì? ! Vừa mới không phải là chỉ lộ lưng sao, Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc phía dưới, đột nhiên phát lực, thừa dịp Dương Tiễn chưa chuẩn bị, tránh ra, đập vào mắt chính là trắng bóng một mảnh...

Còn chưa thấy rõ, liền bị che hai mắt.

Xong đời , lần này cái sọt gây rắc rối lớn.

Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn tương đối im miệng không nói một trận, tam công chúa yếu ớt mở miệng nói: "Ngươi, ngươi, có thể hay không buông tay ra a?"

"Ngươi lại muốn làm thậm?"

"Ta, ta đi tìm bộ y phục đưa cho hắn xuyên thượng trước a!"

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, hướng nơi xa nhìn một cái, lành lạnh nói: "Không cần ."

Không cần ? Trước mắt đen kịt một màu trung, Thốn Tâm trong lòng hồi hộp một chút.

"Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì, đã muốn có người tới."

Dương Tiễn vừa dứt lời, Thốn Tâm liền nghe được hai tiếng kêu to vang lên, một nam một nữ thanh âm xa xa truyền đến, kêu là: "Phía trước quần áo không chỉnh tề, đồi phong bại tục giả là người nào!"

Xong rồi, hết thảy đều xong rồi, câu nói này đồng thời tại Thốn Tâm cùng trời hóa trong lòng vang lên.

Thốn Tâm bị che mắt thì, hoàng thiên hóa chính ôm trên người thạc quả cận tồn tấm vải, lảo đảo hướng Dương Tiễn đi bên này, đằng sau liền vang lên cái này sấm sét giữa trời quang. Thanh âm này, rõ ràng là Thổ hành tôn cùng Đặng Thiền Ngọc, hoàng thiên hóa quả thực khóc không ra nước mắt, như vậy hình dạng, nếu là bị hai bọn họ nhìn thấy, nhất định sẽ bị cười nhạo tám đời ! Hắn càng là tăng thêm tốc độ, chạy về phía trước, mưu cầu chạy trốn.

Mà cái này bưng, Thốn Tâm cũng là lòng nóng như lửa đốt, làm sao đây, làm sao đây, lúc này mới đến Chu Doanh ngày đầu tiên! Tây Hải công chúa hiền lương thục đức hình tượng, chẳng lẽ hôm nay liền muốn hủy được không còn sót lại một chút cặn à.

Dương Tiễn rõ ràng cảm nhận được bên cạnh người nôn nóng, nếu không phải là mình nắm chắc nàng, nàng chỉ sợ đều muốn che mặt mà chạy . Dù hắn lại tức giận, thấy được nàng lúc này cả người run rẩy, gấp đến độ giơ chân bộ dáng, cũng không khỏi được cười ra tiếng.

Trầm thấp tiếng cười, tại Thốn Tâm vang lên bên tai, tại nàng vốn là bực bội trong lòng, lại thêm một mồi lửa.

"Cười cái gì cười, có gì đáng cười, ta xấu mặt, ngươi cứ như vậy vui vẻ a!"

Dương Tiễn lại cười nói: "Phu nhân rõ ràng hảo hảo đợi ở chỗ này, lại như thế nào hội bêu xấu đây?"

Cái gì? Thốn Tâm chính mờ mịt gian, liền nghe một đạo kình phong gẩy ra, tận lực bồi tiếp rên lên một tiếng, sau đó chính là vật nặng rơi xuống đất tiếng.

"Ngươi, ngươi làm cái gì?"

"Chính ngươi nhìn xem chẳng phải sẽ biết ."

Che nàng hai mắt đại thủ rốt cục buông ra, tam công chúa gặp lại quang minh, nhất thời lại không dám nghiêng đầu đi, đối diện thượng Dương Tiễn giống như cười mà không phải cười mặt. Trên mặt nàng một đốt, hơi cảm thấy không thể yếu thế, hắn còn không sợ chính mình lão bà nhìn nam nhân khác , nàng còn có cái gì phải sợ . Nàng quay người lại, dưới đất còn là trắng bóng một mảnh, bất quá không phải là nhân, mà là một đầu trắng trắng mập mập , trư...

"Cái này, người đâu?" Thốn Tâm trừng to mắt, hoàng thiên hóa đại biến lợn chết

Ôm đồng dạng nghi ngờ, còn có vừa mới áp lương trở về chiều cao vợ chồng.

"Dương sư huynh, đây là có chuyện gì, vừa mới người nọ là con lợn này a?" Người lùn Thổ hành tôn thanh âm ngược lại rất thô kệch, cao giọng gọi tới, đem Thốn Tâm đều kinh ngạc một chút.

Dương Tiễn mặt không biến sắc tim không đập nói: "Không sai, vừa mới có đầu heo tinh xâm nhập, chắc là Thương doanh phái tới gian tế, ngu huynh vừa mới xuất thủ, đem hắn đánh về nguyên hình ."

Thổ hành tôn vẻ mặt sùng bái trạng: "Dương sư huynh chính là Dương sư huynh, một chiêu liền có thể chế địch, lợi hại như vậy chiêu thức, có thể hay không cũng dạy một chút sư đệ ta à."

Dương Tiễn ấm áp nói: "Tất nhiên là có thể, kỳ thật cũng không khó, lấy sư đệ thông minh tài trí, không cần phải mấy ngày liền có thể thành công ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm: "..."

Bị thu vào tay áo hoàng thiên hóa: "..."

Có thể không dễ dàng sao, không phải là một cái chướng ngại pháp thêm một cái đánh tráo thuật, ở trước mặt nói dối đều mang không làm bản nháp !

Tuy nói oán thầm không ngừng, Thốn Tâm còn là đại đại nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cuối cùng đem việc này che giấu đi , Tây Hải công chúa hình tượng, bảo vệ!

Nàng cái này một thật dài thở khí, cũng khiến được mấy người lực chú ý đều ném đến trên người nàng.

Dương Tiễn tất nhiên là hiểu được nguyên do vì sao, trong lòng buồn cười, trên mặt lại không hiện.

Thổ hành tôn cùng Đặng Thiền Ngọc lại là giật mình, giỏi cho một cái, như hoa như ngọc tiểu mỹ nhân a.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc xưa nay nhạy bén, thấy Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn cử chỉ thân mật, lúc này hiểu được.

"Sư huynh, đây chính là tẩu tử a?"

"Chính là nội tử." Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, lại vì Thốn Tâm giới thiệu nói, "Vị này là sư đệ ta Thổ hành tôn, đây là phu nhân của hắn, Đặng Thiền Ngọc."

Thổ hành tôn cùng Đặng Thiền Ngọc, đó không phải là, Ngao cô nương vội vàng giương mắt, quan sát tỉ mỉ, hai người này tình trạng, lại là cùng nàng tưởng tượng khác nhau rất lớn.

 **Chương 27 Trung quân trên ghế phong cảnh hảo**

Cái kia Đặng Thiền Ngọc như nàng suy nghĩ, quả nhiên là một mỹ nhân, mày liễu liễm thúy, mặt đào ngưng hồng, bàn tay như ngọc trắng tinh hành, kiều tư thướt tha, người mặc giáp trụ, tuy mất mấy phần dịu dàng, lại thêm chút khí khái hào hùng vũ mị, nữ anh hùng, nữ trung hào kiệt. Mà cái kia Thổ hành tôn, đúng là một thằng lùn, thân bất quá bốn thước, kéo một cây khách côn sắt, một mực cười hì hì đánh giá nàng. Thốn Tâm quan dung mạo hắn, so với Dương Tiễn hoàng thiên hóa, vậy dĩ nhiên là không bằng, nhưng cũng không tính được xấu. Mặt của hắn dung, có phần mang chút chất phác thái độ, khả một đôi mắt lại là tinh quang bắn ra bốn phía, cực kỳ linh hoạt, trong tay côn sắt nặng nề, bên hông kim dây thừng lắc lắc, vừa nhìn liền biết là cái thông minh giảo hoạt người. Thốn Tâm thậm chí không cách nào coi hắn là thành một người trưởng thành đến xem, hắn so hoàng thiên hóa càng giống một cái hài tử bướng bỉnh. Nhưng chính là cái này hài tử bướng bỉnh, lại lãnh không ngại bị Dương Tiễn một chiết phiến đánh xuống, đau đến hắn kinh hô một tiếng, hét lớn: "Dương sư huynh, ngươi đánh ta làm cái gì!"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân chỉ là liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, nghiêng người đem Thốn Tâm ngăn cản cái cực kỳ chặt chẽ. Ngao cô nương cau mày nói: "Ngươi đây là làm gì, hắn vẫn còn con nít a, sao trải qua được ngươi như vậy đánh?"

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng: "Đứa nhỏ? Hắn khi đó kêu khóc muốn cưới lão bà thì, cũng không giống như đứa bé."

Thổ hành tôn hì hì cười một cái, trên mặt đều có chút phiếm hồng.

"Đó không phải là đụng phải lão bà ta nha, lão bà của ta như vậy xinh đẹp, ta vừa nhìn thấy nàng, chẳng phải vô sự tự thông, khai khiếu trưởng thành nha."

"Phốc..." Thốn Tâm phốc một tiếng cười ra tiếng, như vậy không biết xấu hổ lời nói, may mà người này liền có thể nói ra đến.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc nghe vậy lúng túng không thôi, mặt hiện hoa đào, đưa tay liền nắm chặt lỗ tai hắn, sinh sôi vặn một vòng, thẳng hù được cái kia thằng lùn liên tục xin tha: "Lão bà ta sai rồi, lão bà tha mạng a, lão bà, a!"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc lại là không để ý chút nào, ôn nhu cùng Thốn Tâm nói: "Tẩu tử chớ trách, ta chậm rãi giáo huấn hắn đi, sư thúc không bao lâu phải trở về doanh, chắc chắn vì hai vị bày tiệc mời khách, chúng ta liền không làm phiền, tức thời yến tiệc lại đến cùng tẩu tử nói chuyện."

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười gật đầu, mắt thấy một cao một thấp cùng nhau mà đi, trong gió bọn họ đối thoại, xa xa truyền đến.

"Lão bà ta sai rồi."

"Ngươi sai ở nơi nào ?"

"Sai tại, khen lão bà nói được quá đơn giản, lão bà của ta há lại chỉ có từng đó là xinh đẹp có thể hình dung , quả thực là chim sa cá lặn, hoa nhường nguyệt thẹn, làm cho vi phu ta vừa nhìn thấy liền động phàm tâm..."

"Ngươi còn nói, ngươi còn nói! Ngươi không xấu hổ a, da mặt thật dày!" Xa xa áo đỏ nữ tướng tức bực giậm chân, khả tin tức lý ngoại trừ xấu hổ, rõ ràng còn có âm thầm vui sướng.

"Ai, ta nói được đều là lời nói thật, có gì có thể e lệ , lão bà của ta xinh đẹp nhất !"

Vốn cho rằng là ép mua ép bán oán lữ, lại chưa từng nghĩ đến, thế nhưng là một đôi tên dở hơi. Cái này Thổ hành tôn hình dạng tuy kém chút, miệng lại giống lau mật giống như, khó trách có thể dỗ đến một cái như vậy đại mỹ nhân, nào giống chính mình cái này, bất luận là kiếp trước kiếp này, đều là cưa miệng hồ lô, đóng chặt con trai. Không đúng, Thốn Tâm cười khổ lắc đầu, chỉ sợ chỉ là đối với nàng mà thôi. Thổ hành tôn chịu nói chuyện đến dỗ, cũng là trong lòng có Đặng Thiền Ngọc, quan tâm nàng biểu hiện, mà Dương Tiễn trong lòng vô nàng, đương nhiên là không nói một lời la.

Nhân gia là hai bên tình nguyện, các nàng lại là cạo đầu gánh một đầu nhiệt, còn tốt, cái này một đầu nhiệt độ cũng đang từ từ hạ xuống. Nàng chỉ cần, chậm rãi chôn vùi chút tình cảm này, một lần nữa đi lên mới nhân sinh.

Vì thế, ôm ý nghĩ này, buổi chiều thì, tam công chúa cùng Dương Tiễn dắt tay, nghi thái vạn phương đi vào chủ trướng, hao phí một trăm hai mươi điểm tinh lực, muốn cho Ngọc Hư trên dưới lưu lại một ấn tượng tốt, như vậy mới có thể trên chiến trường phong thần nha.

Chính giữa trên chủ vị, chính là ngồi một chàng thanh niên, thân mặc Thiên tử phục sức, mặt trắng không râu, rất có một phen uy nghi, chính là ánh mắt cao chút. Đây cũng là Chu Vũ Vương , mà một bên ngồi một cái lớn tuổi đạo giả, râu tóc bạc phếu, hạc đỉnh mai rùa, mắt phượng sơ lông mày, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, thần thái phiêu dật, chính mỉm cười vuốt râu nhìn qua bọn họ, đây chắc hẳn chính là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đồ đệ, Khương Tử Nha .

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn cùng nhau hành lễ, một đạo vấn an.

Chu Vũ Vương vội vàng kêu lên, liền có thị giả dẫn bọn họ ngồi vào vị trí. Đợi bọn hắn vào chỗ, võ vương phương cười nói: "Cô vương vẫn cho là dương tướng quân chưa hôn phối, lại chưa từng nghĩ đến, nguyên lai sớm đã có như hoa mỹ quyến ở trong nhà."

Một bên mọi người cũng đều cười ha ha, đều phụ họa nói: "Đúng đấy, là được! Sư huynh giấu diếm cho chúng ta thật đắng."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, lại cười nói: "Ta chưa từng giấu diếm được các ngươi, các ngươi chưa chắc hỏi qua, vi huynh sao thật là trực tiếp khoe khoang?"

Thốn Tâm đáy lòng run lên, chỉ thấy bên cạnh người, mặt trắng như ngọc, mang theo một tia cười khẽ, hắn thế nhưng có thể làm như vậy chúng trò đùa, lái như vậy lãng, như vậy... Tinh thần phấn chấn.

Nàng không khỏi thần sắc ảm đạm, không nói một lời.

Lúc này, bên tai lại có một cái giọng nữ vang lên: "Các sư huynh đừng có nói đùa , nhìn xem, tẩu tử đều thẹn thùng."

Nàng nôn ngữ như châu, thanh âm lại là nhu hòa lại là thanh thúy, dễ nghe chi cực, dẫn tới Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên, hướng nàng tế vọng vài lần, duyên lại là Chu Doanh một tên nữ tướng. Nàng xem ra bất quá đôi tám phương hoa bộ dáng, so Đặng Thiền Ngọc còn nhỏ hơn tới một ít, da thịt trắng hơn tuyết, hai mắt còn tựa một dòng thanh thủy, người mặc ngân giáp, một đầu ô tia buộc lên, đổ tựa một người thiếu niên.

Nhưng chính là một cái như vậy cô gái xinh đẹp, đổ hoảng sợ Thốn Tâm suýt nữa đều muốn đứng dậy, không khác, tên này nữ tướng dung mạo cùng Bát công chúa thế nhưng giống nhau như đúc.

"Bát công chúa, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Thốn Tâm thốt ra.

Cái kia nữ tướng nhất thời không hiểu, nghi ngờ nói: "Bát công chúa, Bát công chúa là ai?"

Thốn Tâm so với nàng còn muốn nghi hoặc không hiểu, nàng rõ ràng chính là Bát công chúa, làm thế nào làm ra một bộ không quen biết bộ dáng: "Ngươi rõ ràng chính là ngọc..."

Phía sau một câu Ngọc Đế vương mẫu chi nữ kẹt tại cổ họng, Thốn Tâm đột nhiên lấy lại tinh thần, không thích hợp, hiện tại là một ngàn năm trước, Bát muội căn bản cũng còn không có sinh ra, như thế nào lại chạy đến cái này Thương Chu trên chiến trường đến. Khả nếu đã nàng không phải là Bát công chúa, như thế nào lại cùng nàng sinh ra giống nhau như đúc, kỳ tai quái tai.

Nữ tử này, cùng phía trên, lại đến tột cùng có quan hệ hay không đâu.

Thốn Tâm đang nghĩ ngợi, lại không ngại trên tay nhất trọng, lại là Dương Tiễn nắm chặt tay của nàng nói: "Đây là đại vương tiểu muội Long Cát công chúa, ngươi có phải hay không là nhận lầm người ?"

"Long Cát công chúa, đó không phải là..." Dương Tiễn lần đầu nhắc hắn cái sư này muội, nàng đã cảm thấy quen thuộc, hiện tại thấy nàng cùng Bát muội tương tự dung mạo, càng là tỉnh lại nàng trí nhớ xa xôi. Long Cát công chúa không phải là Ngọc Đế cùng vương mẫu một cái khác nữ nhi nha, hình như là tại hội bàn đào thượng thất lễ, mới biếm hạ phàm đến, hóa ra là gửi nuôi ở Chu Văn Vương dưới gối, nàng là Bát muội tỷ tỷ, khó trách cùng dung mạo của nàng tương tự như vậy. Nói như vậy, nàng còn là Dương Tiễn biểu tỷ đâu, chỉ là cái này đầu một hồi thai, tỷ tỷ cũng biến thành muội muội .

Thốn Tâm đối vẻ mặt mê mang tiểu cô nương cười nói: "Công chúa chớ trách, ngươi cùng ta một người muội muội ngày thường thập phần giống nhau, thiếp thân nhất thời không quan sát, nhất thời nhận lầm ."

Long Cát công chúa vốn là hồn nhiên ngây thơ, như thế nào vì chút chuyện nhỏ này sinh khí, chỉ là cười nói: "Thì ra là thế, chỉ tiếc, ta cùng vị kia muội muội dung mạo tương tự, lại không có nàng có phúc lớn, không có tẩu tử một cái như vậy xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ."

Một câu vừa ra, bốn tòa lại vang lên tiếng cười. Khương Tử Nha cười to nói: "Long cát, cũng không thể nói như vậy, ngươi tuy không có sư điệt tức phụ như vậy một người chị tốt, lại là có hơn chín mươi cái tốt anh trai a, như vậy ganh đua, phúc của ngươi khí không phải là càng lớn?"

"Huống chi, hiện tại ngươi cũng có thể cùng tẩu tử ngươi cùng nhau kề vai chiến đấu, không phải là hơn hẳn thân tỷ muội một dạng sao?"

Trọng điểm rốt cuộc đã đến, Dương Tiễn vợ chồng trong lòng đồng thời nổ vang, nhưng mà, cảm □□ màu rõ ràng là không đồng dạng như vậy.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân đỡ trán, là hắn biết có thể như vậy. Khương Tử Nha, đương nhiệm Đại Chu phạt trụ đại nguyên soái, kỳ thật tại sai sử thủ hạ thời điểm, kỳ thật cùng hiểm độc địa chủ cũng không có khác nhau mấy. Nữ nhân làm nam nhân dùng, nam nhân làm gia súc dùng:). Tại tây kỳ đoạn thời gian này, một mình hắn liền thân kiêm áp lương, phá trận, đơn đấu, nội ứng chờ mấy một công việc, lấy tên đẹp: người tài giỏi đúng là luôn có nhiều việc phải làm. Hiện tại có một cái đưa tới cửa miễn phí đứa ở, nếu như không bắt được cơ hội lừa tiến đại doanh, vậy thì không phải là Khương sư thúc .

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy có chút phiền não cùng không vui, khả bị lừa nhân Ngao Thốn Tâm lại là rất cao hứng a. Sai sử liền khiến cho gọi, miễn phí đứa ở liền miễn phí đứa ở, bản công chúa cầu chi không được a! Ánh mắt của nàng một chút liền sáng lên, lập tức liền muốn đứng dậy nhận lời, biểu đạt một đoạn thuận theo thiên mệnh, hưng chu phạt trụ, người người đều có trách nhiệm, vui với hiệu mệnh tuyên ngôn thì, đột nhiên đã cảm thấy đầu gối đau xót.

Dương Tiễn từng thanh từng thanh nàng giật xuống đến, mỉm cười hồi Khương Tử Nha nói: "Sư thúc lời nói, tất nhiên là vô cùng tốt, chỉ là Thốn Tâm nàng ngày hôm trước cùng cái kia la tuyên lưu vòng đánh nhau thì, bị thương, sợ tạm thời không cách nào vì ta Đại Chu hiệu lực ."

Xong bạo diễm trung tiên tam công chúa: "! ! !"

Chu Vũ Vương vội nói: "Dương phu nhân có thương tích trong người, đương nhiên nên cực kỳ an dưỡng, cô vương ngày mai liền phái người đưa tốt nhất thuốc chữa thương tài đến, ta Đại Chu binh nhiều tướng mạnh, ra trận một chuyện, không cần phải sốt ruột."

Việc này cứ như vậy thất bại, tiến Dương Tiễn lều vải, "Trọng thương mang theo" Dương phu nhân, rốt cục đè nén không được bồng bột lửa giận, uất khí chi trọng, bầu không khí chi ngưng trệ, liền liên không nhà thông thái sự Ngao Thiên Khuyển cũng không dám nhiều lời, Dương Tiễn gọi nó về ngủ thì, chỉ dám nhỏ giọng than thở vài câu liền ngoan ngoãn đi ra ngoài.

Trong trướng chỉ còn lại Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai người, một cái mặt đen lên chỉnh lý giường chiếu, một cái khác xử ở giữa, không nói một lời.

Dương Tiễn còn là quyết định do chính mình đánh vỡ trầm mặc: "Ta đi tiểu trên giường ngủ, ngươi, sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

Trải tốt chăn mền tam công chúa động tác trì trệ, ngẩng đầu chỉ lặng lẽ nhìn qua hắn, bốn mắt nhìn nhau gian, đóm lửa bắn ra bốn phía. Thốn Tâm đột nhiên khóe miệng kéo một cái, giơ tay phất một cái, tất cả ánh nến khoảnh khắc dập tắt, lập tức một mảnh đen kịt.

Dương Tiễn thầm than một tiếng, còn là tức giận , nhấc chân liền muốn hướng một bên tiểu trên giường đi thì, tránh né hỏa lực thì, đã cảm thấy bên hông đột nhiên xiết chặt, chỉ nghe tiếng nước ào ào, lão bà trong tay dòng nước tuôn ra, tựa như một điều thiểm điện mãnh cuốn qua đến, trói lại eo của hắn thân. Còn chưa đãi hắn lấy lại tinh thần, Thốn Tâm liền đột nhiên phát lực, hắn theo bản năng gian liền muốn giãy dụa, lại không biết sao nảy lòng do dự. Đáng tiếc chính là này nháy mắt chậm trễ, hắn đã muốn bị kéo đến trên giường, đập ầm ầm tại xốp trên đệm chăn, tiếp lấy trước ngực đè ép, cổ căng một cái, lão bà đầu gối đã muốn chống đỡ cổ của hắn.

Rộng lớn kết giới tại doanh trướng trên không mở ra, một màu tăm tối trung, Nhị Lang Chân Quân nghe thấy tam công chúa một tiếng cười nhạo: "Dù như thế nào, ngươi mới rồi có lá gan ngang nhiên nói dối xấu ta đại sự, hiện tại liền thành cưa miệng hồ lô ?"

 **Chương 28 Lần đầu thổ lộ tâm tình mâu thuẫn nhiều**

Hắc ám che đậy ánh mắt, lại khiến mọi người cái khác giác quan trở nên phá lệ rõ ràng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cái này hệ liệt động tác, nhìn như thập phần tấn mãnh, nhưng tại Dương Tiễn xem ra, kỳ thật không chịu nổi một kích. Lấy hắn thân thủ, vành đai nước kéo lấy eo thì, liền có thể giãy dụa, đem hắn kéo lên giường thì, cũng có thể một cái lật nghiêng tránh ra, cho dù là giờ phút này, tế gọt mềm mại bắp chân chăm chú chống đỡ cổ thì, hắn cũng có thể bằng vào biến hóa chi thuật, dễ dàng thoát thân. Nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối không có động, trên thực tế, là không dám động.

Bởi vì hắn biết, Ngao Thốn Tâm, hắn kết tóc thê tử, trước giờ đều không phải là một cái tính tình nhu hòa cô nương. Từ hắn thấy nàng lần đầu tiên khởi, liền đã ý thức được, kiều sinh quán dưỡng công chúa, dung không được một tia không tuân theo, Một khi đắc tội nàng, như vậy nghênh đón , chính là tích tích đáp đáp nước mắt cùng không gặp được hài lòng trả lời chắc chắn không bỏ qua dây dưa. Dương Tiễn kỳ thật trước giờ đều không muốn cùng nàng cãi nhau , đáng tiếc, từ tân hôn chi dạ đến nay, ở chung có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay thời kỳ, bọn họ đã muốn ầm ĩ hai lần . Đêm hôm ấy, bởi vì hắn không có cho nàng một cái câu trả lời hài lòng, vì thế nàng nháo suốt cả đêm, hôm nay, chỉ sợ cũng không cách nào may mắn thoát khỏi , nghĩ đến đây Dương Tiễn không khỏi thở dài một hơi.

Thốn Tâm rõ ràng nghe được âm thanh này bao hàm thở dài bất đắc dĩ, giống như sợi thô một dạng, phiêu phiêu đãng đãng, vô thanh vô tức rơi vào trong lòng nàng. Cỡ nào quen thuộc a, như vậy ngậm vẻ u sầu than nhẹ, rót Giang Khẩu cái kia một ngàn năm, Tây Hải vực sâu tịch mịch tuế nguyệt, thường xuyên quanh quẩn tại tai của nàng tế, so cái gì cực hình đều để nàng khổ sở, bởi vì ý vị này, tại một đoạn kia sai lầm nhân duyên lý, nàng mang cho hắn hết thảy cực khổ cùng tra tấn. Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, tâm lạnh như nước.

Nhưng nàng lập tức lại ủy khuất, nàng làm cái gì , nàng không có cái gì trêu chọc hắn, từ đầu tới đuôi, nàng đều là tại quy hoạch chính mình sinh mệnh, từng bước một hướng mình mục tiêu xuất phát, đi hướng cùng hắn tách rời con đường. Là hắn, không để ý chính mình ý nguyện chạy ra ngoài ngăn cản, hiện tại còn bắt đầu ở nơi này hậm hực.

Nghĩ rõ ràng điểm này, tam công chúa tức giận nói: "Ngươi than cái cái gì kình, ngươi ngay mặt nói dối, đánh vỡ ta quy hoạch đạt được ước muốn, nên thở dài không phải là ta mới đúng?"

Dương Tiễn giương mắt, nhìn đến cái kia một đôi bởi lửa giận có vẻ phá lệ sáng ngời hai mắt, cười khổ nói: "Ngươi như thế hồ nháo, ta làm sao có thể không than đâu?"

"Dương Tiễn, ta hình như nói quá không chỉ một lần, ta là muốn vì Tây Hải tích công hạnh đức, đền bù ta sai lầm!"

"Khả Dương Tiễn cũng nói quá không chỉ một lần, việc này có Dương Tiễn là được, ngươi không cần nhúng tay."

"Ngươi!" Thốn Tâm quả thực đều muốn tạc , nàng một cái tát trọng trọng lúc tại Dương Tiễn trên lồng ngực, lệ Thanh Đạo, "Có ngươi liền có thể? Ngươi có thể đi làm cái gì! Hơn nữa, hơn nữa, ngươi căn bản không phải là dân tộc Thuỷ, ngươi tích lũy công đức, căn bản không thể ban ơn cho Tây Hải!"

Dương Tiễn khẽ cười một tiếng: "Ai nói được không thể, ta đã muốn viết thư hỏi qua sư phụ, hắn nói chỉ cần ta nguyện ý, công đức đem tặng là có thể được."

"Vậy chúng ta Tây Hải cũng không cần ngươi ! Ngươi có cái kia phân nhàn tâm, cầm đi cho hảo huynh đệ của ngươi không phải tốt!" Ai mà thèm a, ai muốn ngươi mù lòng tốt, nói xong nàng lại nhớ tới ban ngày nháo kịch, khí càng là không đánh một chỗ đến, thốt ra mà xuất đạo: "Cho hắn đổi một đoạn hảo nhân duyên, tránh khỏi cả đời cô độc!"

Dương Tiễn nhất thời ngạc nhiên, hòa nhã nói: "Hắn tự có bản lãnh thành hôn, không cần phải ta đi quan tâm."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy chỉ là cười lạnh: "Đúng a, ta nhìn hắn cướp người khác muội muội bản lãnh lớn cực kỳ!"

Lại bắt đầu lôi chuyện cũ , Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ nói: "Hắn bất quá ngoài miệng nói một chút xem, huống hồ..." Ngươi không phải là đã muốn giáo huấn quá hắn à.

Thốn Tâm mày liễu dựng ngược: "Ngoài miệng nói một chút xem, giỏi cho một cái nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt lời nói, tình cảm không phải là cướp muội muội của ngươi, ngươi mới..."

Muội muội của ngươi? Thốn Tâm nói xong chính mình cũng ngây ngẩn cả người, nhất thời phúc chí tâm linh, nàng phía trước như thế nào không nghĩ tới đâu, Dương Thiền cùng hoàng thiên hóa, hoàn toàn có thể xứng một đôi a!

Theo Dương Thiền Thốn Tâm tình cảm làm sâu sắc, Thốn Tâm cũng không khỏi được suy tư cái này cô em chồng tương lai kết cục, tuy nói nghe một chút Tâm tỷ tỷ nói cái kia lưu ngạn xương là cái tốt, mà dù sao là cái phàm nhân, lại nói là đoạn này tình cảm mà bị trấn Hoa Sơn mười tám năm, cái này đại giới cũng không khỏi quá lớn. Hiện tại hết thảy đều chưa phát sinh, nhanh đưa nàng gả ra, chưa đảm nhiệm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần Dương Tiễn đương nhiên hội bảo vệ muội muội của hắn, cứ như vậy, hết thảy bi kịch, chẳng phải sẽ không phát sinh sao?

Thốn Tâm càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có thể thực hiện, hoàng thiên hóa cái thằng này, độ tuổi tướng mạo gia thế đều không có chọn, chỉ là nhân phẩm phương diện, còn cần tinh tế khảo sát, liền coi như hắn không được, còn có kim tra, mộc tra một hàng chờ, không lo tìm không ra nhân tuyển tốt.

Tam công chúa triệt để lâm vào tự bản thân ảo tưởng cùng trầm tư, khả khổ Dương Tiễn, im lặng cương cổ nằm ở trên giường, thừa nhận thân thể trọng lượng, nhìn lão bà trong chốc lát sầu mi khổ kiểm, trong chốc lát vui vẻ ra mặt. Đây là đang suy nghĩ gì a? Nói xong nói xong liền thất thần.

Hắn rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng nói: "Đừng suy nghĩ bậy bạ nữa , sớm đi nghỉ ngơi đi." Nói xong liền đưa tay, muốn đem Thốn Tâm ôm xuống dưới.

Thốn Tâm cảm giác bên hông xiết chặt, hai bàn tay to vòng tại trên eo nhỏ của nàng, nam tử tương đối cao nhiệt độ cơ thể xuyên thấu qua sa y lại có xuyên qua da thịt cảm giác. Nàng một chút trở về quá thần đến, lui lại uốn éo, một cái tát liền phải đem tay đánh xuống dưới. Dương Tiễn giờ phút này như thế nào nhượng bộ, nói thêm gì đi nữa cũng là không làm nên chuyện gì, hắn rút ra một bàn tay đến, bấm một cái định thân pháp, Thốn Tâm lúc này trúng chiêu, cứng tại nguyên địa, không cách nào động đậy. Dương Tiễn không hề có ngăn cản mà đưa nàng ôm đem xuống dưới, thả đến trên giường, đỉnh lấy muốn lộ ra hốc mắt thực chất hóa lửa giận, cởi giày, đắp chăn, xoay người muốn rời đi.

Thốn Tâm rơi vào mềm mại trong đệm chăn, bị cố định thân mình làm cho nàng chỉ có thể lăng lăng trừng sự cấy trướng, lúc này đã muốn đêm đã khuya, ánh trăng lạnh lẽo xuyên thấu qua mành lều chiếu vào , bốn phía hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ có cách đó không xa tiểu giường, truyền đến tất tất tốt tốt cởi áo tiếng.

Thốn Tâm đóng lại khô khốc hai mắt, mở miệng thanh âm so cái này thanh thu ánh trăng còn muốn lạnh.

"Đi qua ta một mực đang nghĩ, tại sao chúng ta không thể hạnh phúc đâu, tại sao chúng ta cùng một chỗ luôn là có cãi không hết giá, tại sao, mỗi lần ta đều quyết định, muốn từ bỏ chính mình xấu tính, cùng ngươi cẩn thận sinh hoạt, khả đến một cái một lần, như trước chứng nào tật nấy? Hôm nay ta rốt cuộc biết đáp án , ta đương nhiên có vấn đề, nhưng là Dương Tiễn, chẳng lẽ ngươi thì không có vấn đề sao?"

Cởi áo động tác sớm đã đình trệ, một bên nam nhân phảng phất hóa thành một toà hoàn mỹ pho tượng.

"Ngươi chưa từng có một lần ý đồ lý giải ta ý nghĩ, đi vào ta tâm, biết ta nội tâm chân chính cần thiết." Ngao Thốn Tâm gần như là chém đinh chặt sắt bàn được ra cái kết luận này, "Ngươi chỉ thấy ngươi sở thiết tưởng , hoặc là nói nhìn đến ngươi muốn thấy được , khả ngươi trước giờ không nghĩ tới, ta đến tột cùng là dạng gì. Ngươi cho rằng kiêu căng Tây Hải công chúa, luôn miệng nói muốn trên chiến trường chẳng qua là nhất thời cảm xúc bố trí, nàng tất nhiên chịu không được chiến tranh gian khổ, nói không chừng còn có thể dẫn xuất loạn gì, kéo mọi người chân sau. Không có nguyên nhân, không có vì cái gì, liền bởi vì Dương Tiễn cho rằng nàng không được, nàng liền nhất định không được."

"Ngươi luôn cảm thấy ta sở tác sở vi là sai , ngươi chỉ biết cường ngạnh yêu cầu ta sửa, khả ngươi từ đầu tới đuôi đều không đứng tại trên lập trường của ta nghĩ tới, ta tại sao phải làm như vậy! Ngươi cho rằng, trên đời chỉ có một mình ngươi hiếu tử, chỉ có ngươi mới có thể nghĩ tới vì người nhà làm chút cái gì sao! Khi đó ngươi chẳng qua là cái phàm nhân, bản công chúa dầu gì, cũng là một cái Long Thần, ngươi bằng cái gì xem thường nhân!"

Thốn Tâm gào thét hô lên câu nói sau cùng, nước mắt mơ hồ nàng hai mắt, bởi Ngao Thiên Khuyển lần lượt cãi lộn, bởi đuổi đi Mai Sơn huynh đệ tranh chấp, bởi trời cao làm quan quyết liệt, không phải đều là thế này phải không?

Dương Tiễn, ngươi chính là cái hỗn đản!

Ấm áp ngón tay vuốt ve nước mắt liên liên gương mặt, thay nàng lau khô nước mắt. Cao lớn nam tử ngồi tại bên giường, chính cúi người nhìn xem nàng, thon dài trong mắt phượng, là luống cuống cùng bất đắc dĩ.

Thốn Tâm liếc mắt, định thân pháp tại nàng thấp giọng thút thít thì liền đã muốn bị giải khai, tam công chúa nhìn xem hắn bộ kia vô thanh vô tức, khen một câu đều nghẹn không ra được bộ dáng liền lá gan đau, trực tiếp giơ chân lên liền đạp đến hắn trên lưng. Dương Tiễn thân mình đi phía trước lảo đảo một chút, cũng không ngã xuống giường đi, Thốn Tâm tức giận không giảm chút nào, đứng dậy, lại là hai cước.

Dương Tiễn cười khổ buông lỏng khí lực oai xuống giường đi, đêm nay không bị đạp xuống chỉ sợ là không được. Tam công chúa đứng ở trên giường, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xuống hắn, hung ác nói: "Ngươi hứa cũng được, không cho phép cũng được, ngày mai trận kia cầm, ta là quyết định !"

 **Chương 29 Phượng tộc thái tử một đấu một vạn**

Giữa phu thê, không phải là gió đông thổi bạt gió tây, chính là gió tây áp đảo gió đông, mà một người nữ nhân nếu quả thật khởi xướng hung ác đến, cho dù là tam giới chiến thần, cũng giống vậy nhịn không được. Đương nhiên, nếu là tam giới chiến thần , khẳng định không thể cùng bình thường phàm phu tục tử như vậy, nhân gia thua cũng là chỉ thua một nửa.

Làm Long Tam công chúa người khoác ngân giáp, một đầu mái tóc dựng đứng lên, mang theo Long Tuyền bảo kiếm hùng dũng hiên ngang chuẩn bị xuất trận thì, một trái một phải hai cái cánh tay cùng nhau đem nàng chống chọi. Bên trái là Long Cát công chúa, bên phải chính là Đặng Thiền Ngọc.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc cười nói: "Tẩu tử đi đâu?"

Thốn Tâm trong lòng hồi hộp một chút, nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Địch quân trận thế đều đã bày ra, ta tự nhiên là tiến lên chờ cùng bọn họ chủ soái giao đấu."

Long Cát công chúa nghe vậy tiến lên phía trước nói: "Tẩu tử đừng vội, còn là sau đó đi, còn là chờ mấy vị sư huynh đi dò thám tình huống, chúng ta lại đến cũng không muộn a."

"Tìm kiếm tình huống?" Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, "Nhưng vấn đề là, bọn họ vừa vào sân nơi nào còn có ta sự?"

Thổ hành tôn cầm hoàng kim côn đứng trước ở một bên, nghe vậy cười nói: "Cái kia tẩu tử liền thật tốt nghỉ ngơi thôi, chờ chúng ta không được, ngươi lại đến."

Từ Dương Tiễn mà xuống, một hàng Ngọc Hư đệ tử liên thanh ứng hòa, thẳng đem tam công chúa tức giận cái ngã ngửa, trận này trước có Dương Tiễn, kim tra, mộc tra, Thổ hành tôn, hoàng thiên hóa, cái nào không phải là võ nghệ cao cường, liền tính một cái không địch lại, này một đám đi lên, cái gì cũng nên đánh chết . Lại có long cát Thiền Ngọc một trái một phải tại nàng bên cạnh thân, nàng chính là hướng cũng không xông ra được nha.

Thốn Tâm hoành Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, nguyên lai ở nơi này chờ nàng . Dương Tiễn tránh né nàng ánh mắt, mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn tâm bất động như núi, chính là một tiếu mị mắt vứt cho mù lòa nhìn. Thốn Tâm đang sinh ngộp khí gian, chỉ nghe thấy bên cạnh Long Cát công chúa hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, lẩm bẩm nói: "Còn là như vậy tuấn."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc nắm chặt nàng cánh tay tay cũng là xiết chặt, hai mắt đều tại tỏa ánh sáng. Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, theo bản năng thuận các nàng ánh mắt đi phía trước nhìn lại, sau đó, liền không có sau đó ...

Nàng trong đầu trống rỗng, vừa mới bốc lên cảm xúc giống như thủy nhập Quy Khư một dạng, biến mất vô ảnh vô tung, trong lòng chỉ nổ vang tám chữ: đẹp như quan ngọc, khuôn mặt như vẽ. Đâm đầu đi tới người nọ, hoàng kim Giáp chiếu lên minh hỏa, tiên y nộ mã, đại đao cao chót vót, nói không hết nhân tài phong lưu, đạo không hết ngọc chất kim tướng. Tam công chúa là cái hảo nhan sắc , khi đó coi trọng Dương Tiễn, không thể rời bỏ hắn bộ kia tướng mạo thật được, thời gian trôi qua ngàn năm, vẫn không đổi được cái này tiểu ham mê, lâng lâng thời điểm, chỉ biết thọc một chút Long Cát công chúa si ngốc nói: "Hắn, hắn, hắn là ai a?"

Long cát lấy đồng dạng si ngữ điệu đáp: "Hắn chính là trấn thủ kim kê lĩnh tướng lĩnh, nhà Ân nguyên soái Khổng Tuyên."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc một bên nói: "Này nhân sinh được tốt như vậy, võ nghệ cũng là cực giai, lúc trước ta Đại Chu năm vị Đại tướng cùng hắn tranh đấu, theo thứ tự là Hoàng Phi Hổ, sùng hắc hổ, văn mời, thôi anh, Tưởng hùng năm người, đều không thể thủ thắng, bị hắn bắt được."

Thốn Tâm chưa từng nghe qua mấy người kia danh hào, không biết bọn họ bản lãnh đến tột cùng như thế nào, bất quá, vô luận như thế nào, lấy một địch năm, cũng hẳn là rất lợi hại đi, không nghĩ tới a, lớn lên tốt, võ nghệ còn tốt, chính là không biết cùng Dương Tiễn so sánh, ai ưu ai kém.

Tam công chúa sự nghi ngờ này lập tức liền được đến giải đáp.

Dương Tiễn tìm Long Cát công chúa mượn tới kính chiếu yêu, tại kỳ môn hạ tướng bảo kính chính đối Khổng Tuyên, nhìn trong kính hiện ra một khối ngũ thải giả dạng làm mã não, lăn trước lăn sau, Dương Tiễn nhất thời không hiểu, thầm nghĩ: "Đây là cái thứ gì?"

Khổng Tuyên gặp hắn vô thanh vô tức lấy bảo kính chiếu nhân, chỉ cười nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi lấy kính chiếu yêu tiến lên đây chiếu, xa như vậy xa chiếu, sợ nhìn không rõ. Đại trượng phu làm hiểu được làm sự, không thể vụng trộm bộ dạng. Ta hôm nay liền làm cho ngươi chiếu!"

Dương Tiễn bị hắn gọi ra, đơn giản trực tiếp ngự lên ngựa đi đến quân trước, nâng kính liền chiếu, còn như lúc trước một dạng, hắn hơi suy nghĩ một chút, mở thiên nhãn, vạn đạo ngân quang tề xạ. Khổng Tuyên chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt nhoáng một cái, trong lòng giận dữ, phóng ngựa dao đao chạy thẳng tới, Dương Tiễn tam tiêm lưỡng nhận bổ ngang đi qua. Hai người bắt đầu triền đấu, đao quang kiếm ảnh, chỉ còn lại tàn ảnh, pháp lực va chạm chi đại, phía trước hoàng thiên hóa cùng Thổ hành tôn đều bị tác động đến rút lui mấy bước.

Liền như vậy ngươi tới ta đi, lưỡng mã xoay quanh, chiến có hơn ba mươi hiệp, đều là chưa phân thắng bại. Lần này liên Thốn Tâm đều âm thầm líu lưỡi, Dương Tiễn một người có thể địch một trăm ngàn ngày binh, hiện tại cái này không biết lai lịch mỹ nam tử, thế nhưng có thể cùng hắn đánh cái ngang tay, đây không có khả năng là phàm nhân, đến tột cùng là thần thánh phương nào?

Khổng Tuyên lại là một đao đánh lui Dương Tiễn, cười lạnh nói: "Quả nhiên là Ngọc hư cung cao đồ, không tầm thường, chỉ là không biết có thể tại ta thần quang hạ, đi lên mấy hiệp."

Lời còn chưa dứt, sau lưng ngũ đạo quang hoa, thanh, hoàng, xích, bạch, hắc quang mang vạn trượng, tước màn hình như phiến, chậm rãi mở ra, nhất thời lưu quang vọt kim, sáng chói chói mắt. Dương Tiễn sớm biết thần quang lợi hại, bận giá kim quang tránh thoát, đứng ở trên mây vận sức chờ phát động.

Mà Thốn Tâm, đã muốn sợ choáng váng.

Làm tam công chúa còn là một cái chải lấy nụ hoa đầu, mang theo kim vòng tay tiểu cô nương thì, mỗi lúc trời tối đều sẽ không an an ổn ổn ngủ, cùng đệ đệ của nàng Ngao Liệt, thẳng đem long hậu ép buộc tóc đều mau rớt một phen. Đáng thương long hậu khó khăn dỗ đến tiểu nhi tử mơ mơ màng màng, liền bị không đỡ lo khuê nữ bóp một cái tỉnh. Thốn Tâm lý trực khí tráng nói: "Ngao Liệt, nói xong muốn chờ phụ vương trở về , ngươi tại sao có thể ngủ đây!"

Đàng hoàng tiểu thái tử bị bấm một cái cũng không dám lên tiếng, tội nghiệp cứng rắn trợn tròn mắt, vây được nước mắt Châu nhi nhắm thẳng rơi xuống.

Long hậu là vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, xoay quá Thốn Tâm liền đối với nàng cái mông nhỏ ba ba ba chính là mấy lần, đau đến Thốn Tâm oa oa kêu to.

"Đây là thế nào, đánh đứa nhỏ làm gì?" Về muộn "Hiếu nữ" long vương vừa về đến thì trách lên lão bà. Kết quả cuối cùng chính là, lão bà bỏ gánh không làm, giữ lại long Vương cùng hai người con, trai lẫn gái mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ.

Tây Hải long vương vuốt vuốt râu ria, tay trái một cái khuê nữ tay phải một đứa con trai, giả vờ tức giận nói: "Muộn như vậy còn chưa ngủ! Tẫn chọc giận ngươi mẫu hậu sinh khí!"

Tiểu công chúa ôm lấy phụ vương cánh tay làm nũng nói: "Nhân gia không muốn ngủ nha, phụ vương mang ta đi ra ngoài chơi!"

"Đêm hôm khuya khoắt còn đi ra chơi, cẩn thận làm cho Kim Sí Đại Bằng điểu ăn ngươi."

"Kim Sí Đại Bằng điểu là cái gì a?" Mơ mơ màng màng Ngao Liệt nghe được xa lạ mà uy phong tên, liền bắt đầu đặt câu hỏi.

Thốn Tâm đồng dạng cũng dấy lên lòng hiếu kỳ, hai cái cùng nhau giữ chặt long vương, mài đi lại mài đi qua. Long vương lúc này mới quặm mặt lại nói: "Cái kia phụ vương liền cho các ngươi nói một chút, nghe xong liền lập tức ngủ biết không?"

Hai cái đầu gật giống tựa như gà con mổ thóc được, an an tĩnh tĩnh nghe "Khủng bố chuyện xưa" .

"Hỗn độn tiến hành cùng lúc, thiên địa sơ khai, vạn vật đều sinh. Vạn vật có tẩu thú phi cầm, trong nước chúng ta long tộc xưng bá, trên lục địa lại là Phượng Hoàng cầm đầu. Long phượng hai tộc tranh đấu không ngớt, mấy năm liên tục chinh chiến, tử thương vô số. Chúng ta tổ tiên tổ long dòng dõi đông đảo, khả cái kia Phượng Hoàng được giao hợp chi khí, lại chỉ sinh hai cái nhãi con. Một cái là khổng tước, một cái khác chính là đại bằng. Ca ca khổng tước thiên phú thần thông ngũ sắc thần quang, có thanh, hoàng, xích, bạch, hắc ngũ sắc, không bàn mà hợp ngũ hành số lượng, không có gì không xoát, lợi hại hơn nữa bảo vật hoặc tiên nhân, chỉ cần hắn thần quang quét qua, liền có thể dễ dàng bắt giữ, hắn thích nhất chính là ăn thịt người, cách bốn mươi lăm dặm lộ là có thể đem nhân hút một cái đi vào, két người nghịch ngợm nhai lạn, nuốt vào trong bụng."

"Điều này cũng làm cho mà thôi, ghê tởm nhất chính là đệ đệ Kim Sí Đại Bằng điểu, nó thích , là ăn long!"

Tiểu công chúa bị chính mình phụ vương đột nhiên cất cao thanh âm sợ tới run một cái: "Ăn, ăn Rồng? cái này làm sao có thể, chúng ta, chúng ta nhưng là trong nước thần tiên!"

Long vương hạ giọng nói: "Nào thì sao, cái kia điểu tinh con ngươi báo mắt, chấn bắc đồ nam, mở ra cánh chính là cách xa vạn dặm, hai cái móng vuốt vô cùng sắc bén, hướng trong nước một trảo liền nhưng làm các ngươi cầm lên đến, mở ngực mổ bụng, một ngụm nuốt mất!"

Uông một tiếng, hai đứa nhóc trực tiếp sợ quá khóc.

"Hiện tại còn ra hay không ra chơi a?" Ý đồ xấu cha truy vấn.

"Không chơi, không bao giờ chơi , ô ô oa ~~~~(_)~~~~" Thốn Tâm khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế.

Dường như trò đùa quá trớn , long vương ngượng ngùng ôm lấy nữ nhi, dụ dỗ nói: "Không sợ a, không sợ a, có phụ vương bảo hộ các ngươi, không sợ a, cái kia điểu nếu tới theo đuổi ngươi, ngươi liền hướng đáy nước chìm, chạy đến trong biển sâu, liền cái gì còn không sợ ."

"Khả, khả, vạn nhất ta còn chưa chìm xuống, liền bị hắn tóm lấy làm sao đây?" Dọa sợ tiểu công chúa thút tha thút thít đạo.

Đáp lại nàng chính là một trận thật lâu trầm mặc.

Hồi nhỏ hồi ức còn sở sờ đang nhìn, kia buổi tối qua đi nàng làm vài ngày ác mộng, cho tới bây giờ nàng cũng không dám đi bắc hải phụ cận, bởi vì nơi đó nghe nói là chim đại bàng hoạt động địa phương, nhưng bây giờ, nàng trực tiếp tại lục địa thượng, đụng phải đại bằng ca ca, Khổng Tuyên chính là khổng tước!

Một loại khó nói lên lời sợ hãi chiếm lấy nàng trái tim, nàng như hoa một dạng mặt đỏ thắm gò má trong chốc lát trút bỏ huyết sắc, liên hai chân đều đang run rẩy. Long phượng hai tộc là thù truyền kiếp, là kẻ thù, nếu để cho Phượng tộc thái tử biết trước mặt có một con rồng, rút gân lột da đều là nhẹ . Khó trách hắn lợi hại như vậy, Phượng Hoàng dòng chính, tư chất thượng giai, lại tu vạn năm, đương nhiên bản lĩnh thông thiên, nhưng bây giờ hắn muốn cùng Dương Tiễn đánh nhau!

Dương Tiễn mới tu bao nhiêu năm, tại sao có thể là hắn đối thủ! Tựa như xác minh nàng phỏng đoán một dạng, Dương Tiễn tại ngũ sắc thần quang trung đỡ trái hở phải, chỉ có thể ỷ vào biến hóa chi thuật bỏ chạy, lại không cách nào phản kích.

Kim tra mộc tra thấy tình thế không tốt, hai người bốn chiếc bảo kiếm bay tới, mắng to: "Đừng tổn thương ta sư huynh!" Kim tra tế lên độn long cái cọc, mộc tra tế lên ngô câu kiếm, bảo bối trên không trung hào quang chưa phun, liền bị Khổng Tuyên hồng quang quét tới. Hai bọn họ thấy tình thế không tốt, đang muốn đào tẩu, liền bị đuổi theo sát tước vũ đánh rơi, ngã tại trên đất bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Thổ hành tôn hoàng thiên hóa liền vội vàng tiến lên, cưỡi ngọc kỳ lân hoàng thiên hóa bởi tại trên đất, hào quang quét một cái, liền đem hắn cầm lấy đi, mà Thổ hành tôn dưới đất hành tẩu, cùng Khổng Tuyên bộ chiến ngược lại đánh hắn mấy lần, Khổng Tuyên liền đem ngũ sắc thần quang trải tại dưới đất, Ánh sáng hối hả, như sấm như điện, nếu không phải là đi thuật mau lẹ, cũng muốn làm tù binh đi.

Hiện tại cũng chỉ còn lại có Dương Tiễn .

 **Chương 30 Một đản khó chết anh hùng hán**

Khủng hoảng, lo lắng tại Thốn Tâm trong lòng quấn thành một đoàn đay rối, hàm răng cắn nát bờ môi, máu chảy ồ ạt đều lo sợ không yên chưa phát giác. Tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh tước vũ lại một lần lấy thế lôi đình vạn quân vỗ xuống, Dương Tiễn mắt sáng lên, nghiêng người né tránh, còn là tại trên mặt hắn vẽ lên một đạo, nhất thời máu tươi chảy ròng. Thốn Tâm giật mình hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển đã sớm kìm nén không được, thấy cái này giãy dụa ngăn lại hắn tướng sĩ trói buộc, gâu gâu đến chạy Khổng Tuyên, cũng không cảm thấy chính mình thân nhẹ nhàng dừng tại thần quang bên trong đi , lần này tốt lắm, tù binh lại thêm một cái. Long Cát công chúa hận đến dậm chân, rút kiếm liền muốn tiến lên. Thốn Tâm kéo nàng lại cánh tay, sắc mặt trắng bệch nói: "Đừng hoảng hốt, ngươi như vậy đi lên, là muốn đưa chết sao?"

Long cát mắt hạnh trừng trừng: "Khả sư huynh, cũng không thể bỏ mặc đi!"

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi, vừa mở mắt hào quang rạng rỡ, nói: "Còn xin hai vị muội muội nghe ta một lời, thả có thể cứu nhân cơ hội."

Trên trận Dương Tiễn cùng Khổng Tuyên còn tại triền đấu. Khổng Tuyên thấy Dương Tiễn chỉ là tránh né, từ đầu đến cuối không có chính diện chống đỡ, không khỏi nửa là giễu cợt nửa là khiêu khích nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta biết ngươi có □□ huyền cơ, sở trường biến hóa, như thế nào chỉ là tránh né, không dám ngay mặt đối với ta, chẳng lẽ sợ ? Cũng là, ta có vạn trượng đạo hạnh, các ngươi huỳnh nến chi quang, an dám cùng nhật nguyệt tranh huy? !"

Khổng Tuyên đang đắc ý gian, bỗng nghe thấy thiếu nữ giòn tan thanh âm: "Chính xác không muốn mặt, chẳng qua là Phượng Hoàng nhất tộc dư nghiệt, Thiên Đạo bên dưới sâu kiến, có rất tốt cuồng !"

Long Cát công chúa theo Thốn Tâm chi ngôn nói ra một thiên này nói đến, liền thấy Khổng Tuyên thần sắc đại biến, tức sùi bọt mép, hai mắt sung huyết, nghiễm nhiên nổi giận thái độ, long cát hù được lùi lại một bước, không dám nhìn thẳng. Khổng Tuyên lại ngay cả Dương Tiễn đều không để ý, triều long cát vội xông đi lại, áo choàng phần phật, giống như trường hồng. Đặng Thiền Ngọc cả kinh hét rầm lên. Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng bệch, hết sức chăm chú, đếm lấy Khổng Tuyên bước chân, một bước, hai bước, ba bước, tới gần tới gần!

Mắt thấy Khổng Tuyên liền muốn chạy vội tới các nàng trước mắt, Dương Tiễn quá sợ hãi cầm tam tiêm lưỡng nhận đuổi lên trước đến, Thổ hành tôn bỗng nhiên từ dưới đất chui ra, ngăn tại Thốn Tâm phía trước. Ngay tại lúc này ! Thốn Tâm con ngươi co rụt lại, hóa rồng ngậm thủy tinh như ý bay lên Bích Tiêu, Khổng Tuyên chỉ cảm thấy dưới chân không còn, cột nước bao la phóng lên tận trời, Khổng Tuyên nhất thời không quan sát, ngược lại là nuốt một ngụm dưới nước đi, mặn chát chát nước ngầm, rót vào tai mắt mũi miệng, đang lúc mơ hồ nhìn thấy màu hồng lân giáp, nguyên lai là một long nữ, Khổng Tuyên giận quá thành cười, vỗ cánh thì bay sắp xuất hiện đi. Thốn Tâm tại đám mây xoay quanh, thấy đây, bận thôi động pháp quyết, cột nước chớp mắt băng phong, hàn băng ngàn tầng, đem Khổng Tuyên đông cứng trong đó. Khả đây bất quá là băng thông thường khối, làm sao có thể vây khốn thánh nhân phía dưới đệ nhất nhân khổng tước. Khổng Tuyên tay trái kim quang chợt lóe, kim roi như linh xà múa, đem băng trụ đánh cho chia năm xẻ bảy.

Hắn cười gằn, lông đuôi như võng dày đặc đẩy ra, ngăn chặn Thốn Tâm tất cả đường đi. Dương Tiễn thấy thế ném ra tam tiêm lưỡng nhận, cắt đứt xuống lông đuôi vô số, cũng bất quá cản trở Khổng Tuyên mấy bước, khổng tước tốc độ tuy không bằng hắn đồng bào đệ đệ đại bằng, nhưng cũng là cực kỳ tấn mãnh, vỗ cánh vừa bay, há lại Dương Tiễn chờ bối có thể đuổi được . Mắt thấy hắn mỏ đều muốn đâm chọt Thốn Tâm sừng rồng , tam công chúa mồ hôi lạnh đều ra một thân, thét to: "Thiền Ngọc mau ra tay!"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc đáp tiếng giơ tay chính là một cái ngũ quang thạch, cái kia thạch Ánh sáng trong vắt, giống như lưu tinh một điểm, bắn nhanh đánh trúng Khổng Tuyên cái cổ. Khổng Tuyên bị đau, theo bản năng quay đầu, Đặng Thiền Ngọc thấy thế, nắm chặt thời cơ, lại là một tảng đá, lần này trực tiếp đánh tới hắn mắt phải thượng, lúc này liền xanh tím một khối, thế nhưng trực tiếp đánh tới trên mặt, khổng tước đại gia tỏ vẻ, đại gia rất tức giận, hậu quả rất nghiêm trọng!

Có thể cho hắn tức giận còn tại phía sau đâu, Thốn Tâm thừa dịp Khổng Tuyên quay đầu trong nháy mắt, tế lên Long Tuyền bảo kiếm, từ Khổng Tuyên phía sau bổ tới. Khổng Tuyên cũng không phát giác, trên cánh tay trái trúng một kiếm, quát to một tiếng, long cát thấy thế, loan bay bảo kiếm rời khỏi tay mà ra, chém trúng Khổng Tuyên đùi phải. Giờ phút này, Dương Tiễn cũng đã đến trước mắt, hắn nghiêng người ngăn tại Thốn Tâm trước người, thiên nhãn vừa mở, sáng rõ Khổng Tuyên mắt nổi đom đóm.

Hai phe giáp công, hắn lại bị thương, theo lý thuyết hảo hán không ăn thiệt thòi trước mắt, giờ phút này chiếm không được tiện nghi, nhanh chóng rời đi mới là thượng sách, khả một đầu tiểu long, dám như thế trêu đùa ám toán với hắn, nếu như rút đi, Phượng tộc vạn năm tôn vinh, chẳng phải là hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát.

Nghĩ đến đây, Khổng Tuyên ánh mắt chợt lóe, bỗng nhiên quay người, hóa thành vạn trượng chân thân, nguyên là một cái mắt tế quan hồng khổng tước, nhị cánh bay vút lên, có ngũ sắc tường vân sương mù tím xoay quanh, phản công phàm nhân tướng sĩ mà đi. Dương Tiễn thấy thế giật mình, giá kim quang đuổi sát đi lên, một đao chém xuống, cực đại khổng tước như mây mù một dạng tản ra. Trúng kế ! Hắn ngạc nhiên quay đầu, nhất hệ áo đỏ Khổng Tuyên vặn chặt Thốn Tâm cổ, đùa cợt cười một cái, biến mất vô tung vô ảnh.

Thốn Tâm cảm giác thân thể càng ngày càng nhẹ, tại một mảnh ngũ sắc tường quang trung, chậm rãi chìm xuống chìm xuống, trong thoáng chốc phảng phất lại trở về hồi nhỏ, phụ thân ở bên tai nỉ non, rốt cục nghe rõ .

"Nếu như trốn không thoát, như vậy thì giống một cái công chúa đồng dạng chết đi."

Như vậy hạ tràng, nàng kỳ thật sớm đã ngờ tới. Long phượng thù truyền kiếp, chém giết vạn năm, thù sâu như biển, nàng trước mặt mọi người như vậy ám toán Khổng Tuyên, lại há có thể có quả ngon để ăn, nhưng nàng còn là làm như vậy, hết thảy vì Dương Tiễn, chỉ là vì Dương Tiễn, bất luận là một ngàn năm sau, còn là một ngàn năm trước, nàng tại trong lúc nguy cấp, phát ra từ bản tâm lựa chọn, kỳ thật trước giờ đều chưa từng thay đổi.

Dương Tiễn cũng giống như vậy, bất quá, bất luận là đi qua còn là hiện tại, trong lòng của hắn trọng yếu nhất, mãi mãi cũng không phải là nàng.

Thủy tinh trong suốt vạc, thật dài đuôi ngựa tông, đâm một chút, lại đâm một chút, đúng như đấu dế cử động, chọc cho lại là một điều phấn long. Thốn Tâm bị trùm tại vạc thủy tinh trung, đánh về nguyên hình, co lại thành tiểu tiểu Nhất chỉ, uốn éo người tránh né nhọn đuôi ngựa tông.

Khổng Tuyên vết thương sớm đã gói kỹ , cánh tay trái đùi phải đều cột lên băng vải, trên ánh mắt cũng đắp dược thủy, khỏa thành cái dạng này, quả thực là, có trướng ngại thưởng thức. Khổng tước chú trọng dung nhan, như thế nào nhịn được cơn giận này.

Hắn cười lạnh, trắng nõn ngón tay thon dài khẽ động, đuôi ngựa tông đã biến vàng kim dao găm.

"Ngươi đoán, thân ngươi thượng lân phiến có bao nhiêu?"

Thốn Tâm tê cả da đầu, không hổ là ăn thịt người ác ma, quả nhiên biến thái, cái này ngụ ý, là muốn loại bỏ hạ nàng lân phiến một đám tới đếm a. Thốn Tâm ánh mắt đỏ lên, nếu như là muốn nhìn nàng thút thít cầu xin tha thứ, vậy hắn nhưng là đánh nhầm tính toán, hoành dựng đều là một cái chết, long tộc công chúa, chết cũng muốn chết được có tôn nghiêm.

Vì thế nàng cằm nhỏ vừa nhấc, đậu xanh lớn mắt nhỏ đạp một cái, vô cùng tùy tiện nói: "Cùng ngươi có nửa đồng tiền quan hệ!"

Khổng Tuyên cười lạnh một tiếng, chỉ dùng một cái đầu ngón tay phịch một tiếng đem Thốn Tâm đầu nhấn tại vạc thủy tinh thượng.

"Ngươi là từ đâu tới tiểu súc sinh, liên tứ hải long vương đô không dám nói chuyện với ta như vậy, ngươi ngược lại là bừa bãi!"

Hắn tại Thốn Tâm miệng ra tay độc ác bóp, lúc này đem như ý gạt ra, cái kia bảo bối tràn ra óng ánh quang huy, Khổng Tuyên chê đem nó đặt ở trên khăn tay, lật qua vừa nhìn, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Tây Hải rộng Thuận Vương năm chữ, hừ nặng một Thanh Đạo: "Hóa ra là Tây Hải tiểu súc sinh, hơn một ngàn năm trước ta đi Tây Hải, chính gặp ngao thuận con lươn nhỏ bị đệ đệ ta bắt được, liên cái đuôi đều bị cắn một đoạn, nếu không phải là hắn hai cái súc sinh liều chết cứu giúp, đã sớm liên xương vụn đều không thừa . Ai, tinh bột long, ta hỏi ngươi, hắn cái đuôi dài thật là không có có a, ha ha ha ha ha."

Tam công chúa chợt nghe cái này cái cọc chuyện cũ năm xưa, lại là đau lòng lại là nghĩ mà sợ, mắt thấy Khổng Tuyên như thế cuồng vọng, làm nhục phụ huynh, càng là phẫn nộ, khí chạy lên não, thốt ra: "Phụ vương ta bị ác đồ ám toán, huynh trưởng ta liều chết cứu giúp, chính là phụ từ tử hiếu chi tướng, có chúng ta mấy huynh muội chăm sóc, phụ vương ta đương nhiên là rất tốt, không giống một ít người, sống vô dụng rồi trên vạn năm, liên cái đản đều không có, ăn đòn chỉ có thể một người hôi lưu lưu chạy trở về, bao vết thương cũng phải làm cho vệ binh động thủ!"

Lần này khả đâm trúng Khổng Tuyên chỗ đau , chỉ thấy vị này lớn tuổi chưa lập gia đình chưa dục thái tử trên mặt thanh vừa đỏ, đỏ lại tử, tử vừa đen.

"Phụ từ tử hiếu, hừ, ta xem là một tổ phế vật, bản soái một cái đầu ngón tay là có thể đem bọn họ nghiền bột phấn đều không thừa!"

"Vậy cũng so với ngươi liên cái đản đều không có được tốt."

"..." Khổng Tuyên bị chắn được cứng lại, tức miệng mắng to: "Long tộc hoang dâm vô sỉ, tham hoa háo sắc, vô luận cái gì bẩn thúi, chỉ cần là giống cái , các ngươi đều có thể tiếp thụ, sinh một tổ một tổ quái vật, bạch bạch lẫn lộn huyết thống, có cái gì tốt đắc ý !"

"Vậy cũng so với ngươi liên một cái đản đều không có được tốt."

"Ngươi! Ngươi quả thực cùng ngươi cái kia vô dụng cha cùng ca ca, đều là chỉ biết múa mép khua môi phế vật!"

"Vậy cũng so với ngươi liên cái đản đều không có được tốt."

"Bản soái mệnh lệnh ngươi ngậm miệng!"

"Ta sẽ không ngậm miệng, hơn nữa ngươi liên một cái đản đều không có:)." Tam công chúa cười đến mặt mày cong cong, bình tĩnh nói ra câu này.

Long Tam công chúa lấy bất biến ứng vạn biến, thành công đem Phượng tộc quá tử khí đến nỗi ngay cả nói đều không nói ra được lời. Khổng Tuyên rõ rệt đã muốn lâm vào trạng thái cuồng bạo , Thốn Tâm gặp hắn bộ kia đỏ mặt tía tai bộ dáng, đều muốn hoài nghi hạ một khắc hắn có phải hay không là hội một ngụm lão huyết phun ra, đánh thẳng tính thêm nữa cây đuốc dứt khoát đem hắn tức chết thì, liền thấy bàn tay lớn kia trực tiếp đưa vào, một phen bóp chặt tam công chúa cổ.

Thốn Tâm bị ghìm được mắt trợn trắng, thở không ra hơi, như cũ lớn tiếng, gần như là tê tâm liệt phế kêu gào: " a, hôm nay ngươi liền tính giết ta, cũng không cách nào che giấu, ngươi liên một cái đản đều không thể nào thực!"

Thanh âm này vừa nhọn vừa sắc, trực thấu bọn họ đang tại trung quân đại trướng, lấy hình khuyên xuyên truyền ra đi, cả kinh binh lính chung quanh cùng nhau hướng nơi này dò xét, xì xào bàn tán thanh âm chi đại, liên Thốn Tâm đều nghe rõ ràng.

Thốn Tâm vặn vẹo uốn éo thân thể nho nhỏ, suy yếu cười nói: "Lần này tốt lắm, khắp thiên hạ đều biết, ngươi liên một cái đản đều không thể nào thực ."

Khổng Tuyên: "..." Cái gì cũng không nói , buổi tối hôm nay ăn thịt rồng nhắm rượu.


	6. 31-36

**Chương 31 Vợ chồng song song quản gia còn**

Dương Tiễn mắt thấy Thốn Tâm tại trước mắt hắn bị sinh sôi bắt đi, sắc mặt đã muốn trắng bệch, cầm Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao tay gân xanh nổi lên, nhấc chân liền phải đuổi tới đi, lại bị Khương Tử Nha ngăn lại.

"Chờ chút! Ngươi như vậy tùy tiện tiến đến, là muốn chịu chết sao? !" Khương Tử Nha khuôn mặt lãnh túc, lệ Thanh Đạo.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt như hỏa: "Nhưng là Thốn Tâm!"

"Đừng hoảng, vừa mới nhìn đến Khổng Tuyên nguyên hình, chúng ta đem cái này hình dáng tướng mạo truyền về Côn Lôn, biết được hắn lai lịch, mới có phá địch chi pháp! Bất quá trong khoảnh khắc, sư điệt tức phụ không có trở ngại!"

Dương Tiễn nắm đấm đã muốn nắm chặt, máu tươi nhỏ xuống trên mặt đất, khả nhiều năm gian nan hiểm trở vẫn cho cho hắn vượt qua thường nhân lý trí, cứ việc lòng nóng như lửa đốt, vẫn có thể giữ lại một tia thanh minh, hắn hiểu được, sư thúc nói tới là đúng . Biết người biết ta, mới có thể chiến thắng, chuyện cho tới bây giờ, tìm ra phá địch chi pháp, mới là mấu chốt. Hắn nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm quần áo thượng bị hắn đặt lên mấy chục đạo Ngọc Thanh Linh phù, cảm thấy hơi định, nếu như gặp nguy hiểm, chí ít còn có thể ngăn cản nhất thời.

Dương Tiễn cố nén lo lắng cùng Khương Tử Nha giá vân trở về trung quân đại trướng, tế lên huyền quang kính. Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân một đầu rối bời tóc liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt mọi người.

"Sư phụ, ngươi mau nhìn xem, cuối cùng là phương nào tinh quái?"

Dương Tiễn tiếng như hồng chung, trực tiếp đem Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hù được trực tiếp từ bồ đoàn bên trên ngã xuống.

"Ai nha, ngươi lớn tiếng như vậy, là muốn hù chết sư phụ a!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân một mặt vuốt ngực, một mặt uống trà phàn nàn nói.

Khả Dương Tiễn giờ phút này lại đã mất đi quá khứ kiên nhẫn , cũng không chờ Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nói xong, mà là ngắt lời nói: "Sư phụ, chớ có chậm trễ, Thốn Tâm bị cái này quái bắt đi, mà chúng ta đều không phải là địch thủ, ngài mau nhìn xem, hắn nền móng vì sao, làm sao có thể địch?"

Khương Tử Nha cũng ở một bên nói: "Đúng vậy a sư huynh, còn có chúng ta môn hạ rất nhiều đệ tử, cũng đều bị bắt, sư huynh ngươi học rộng tài cao, mau nhìn xem, đến tột cùng là thần thánh phương nào."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lúc này mới nghiêm mặt: "Liên đồ đệ tức phụ đều bị bắt đi, đồ nhi ngươi đều đánh không lại, ngoan ngoãn, để cho ta tới nhìn xem, rốt cuộc là nơi nào cao nhân."

Dương Tiễn một chỉ, đánh ra một đạo Ngọc Thanh tiên quang, vân ảnh bên trong, trên chiến trường, Khổng Tuyên chiêu thức động tác, cùng cuối cùng chân thân bản tướng đấu từng cái hiện ra.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhìn đến ngũ sắc thần quang thì, liền nuốt nước miếng một cái, nhìn tiếp đến cái kia mắt tế quan hồng khổng tước vạn trượng chân thân thì, càng là giật mình trực tiếp ngã xuống đất thượng. Dương Tiễn thấy thế lông mày vặn thành nhọt: "Cuối cùng là cái gì?"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, đằng một tiếng từ dưới đất bò dậy, hét lớn: "Xong đời ! Đây là Phượng Hoàng con trai, khai thiên cái thứ nhất khổng tước, có vạn năm đạo hạnh, tiên thiên ngũ sắc thần quang không có gì không xoát. Long phượng hai tộc là kẻ thù, đồ đệ tức phụ là long, rơi vào trong tay hắn, đi trễ chỉ sợ liên xương vụn đều không thừa a! Ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ thỉnh sư phụ, làm cho sư phụ tới cứu người!"

"Tốt, sư huynh ngươi mau đi đi!" Khương Tử Nha sắc mặt ngưng trọng, chờ đợi quay đầu an ủi Dương Tiễn vài câu, lại phát hiện, bên cạnh thân sớm đã rỗng tuếch, lúc này quát lên một tiếng lớn: "Dương Tiễn! Ngươi không muốn sống nữa a!"

Không muốn mạng Dương Tiễn sớm đã nghe không được hắn sư thúc gào thét, hóa thành một vệt ánh sáng thẳng đến thương trụ doanh trướng.

Mà giờ khắc này, Khổng Tuyên trong trướng, đang tại nấu nồi lẩu.

Nóng hôi hổi nồi đồng, nấu lấy nóng hổi nước canh, bên trong có thịt bò, có thịt dê, có thịt gà, còn có một con rồng...

Tam công chúa bị lớn tuổi chưa lập gia đình khổng tước đại gia thẹn quá hoá giận ném vào trong nồi, Thốn Tâm bịch một tiếng ngã vào hồng oa lý, dầu cay, hoa tiêu, phốc một chút liền rót vào nàng tai mắt mũi miệng, cái này một lạt tê rần, ho đến tam công chúa tê tâm liệt phế.

Khổng Tuyên chê đưa đũa, kẹp lấy miệng của nàng ba, nói: "Không chuẩn ho, nước bọt đều ho ra tới, làm cho bản soái như thế nào ăn."

Nhảy mũi ho khan thì bị kẹp lấy miệng là cái gì cảm thụ, Thốn Tâm mặt đều nghẹn tử , sử ra toàn bộ sức mạnh tránh thoát, ba ba ba chính là ba miệng nước bọt nôn tiến trong nồi.

Khổng Tuyên: "..." Bản soái cũng không tin, không đánh chết ngươi!

"Cứ việc nôn. Cái này nồi liền coi như là trừ trừ thủy, bản soái lại nấu một nồi không được sao!"

Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại, cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ngươi nấu được lên sao?"

Tam công chúa bên cạnh hàn khí bay lên, sôi trào nồi lẩu nháy mắt liền kết thành băng, Ngao cô nương khiêu khích vọng hắn liếc mắt một cái, tại băng thượng lắc đầu vẫy đuôi không nói lời nào.

Khổng Tuyên chỉ cảm thấy huyệt thái dương thình thịch trực nhảy, gặp qua tìm đường chết , chưa thấy qua dám hoàn thành cái dạng này . Hắn giận quá thành cười, lòng bàn tay ngọn lửa màu đỏ thắm bốc lên, soạt một tiếng, chui vào đáy nồi, nước sôi đằng so vừa mới đông lạnh lên tốc độ nhanh hơn.

Vừa rồi phàm hỏa đối Thốn Tâm tới nói, chẳng qua là cảm giác thân mình ấm áp, cũng vô cái gì trở ngại, khả cái này đoàn thần hỏa xuống dưới, Thốn Tâm thì rõ ràng cảm thấy một cỗ viêm hỏa chi khí, xông thẳng đan điền, chui vào trong nê hoàn cung, thiêu đến đầu đều ẩn ẩn thấy đau.

Khổng Tuyên cười nhạo một tiếng: "Hoành a, ngươi hiện tại lại hoành a."

Thốn Tâm cắn chặt răng, mồ hôi lạnh trên trán rì rào, chờ đợi cưỡng ép nhịn xuống thì, liền cảm thấy bụng dưới một cỗ lạnh buốt chi khí thấm phát ra đến, một đạo ấm áp tường quang đem nàng bao trùm, vừa mới đốt tâm thống khổ lập tức biến mất, Thốn Tâm vui mừng quá đỗi, lúc này chế giễu lại nói: "Bản công chúa chính là hoành , người muốn làm sao?"

Khổng Tuyên sắc mặt biến hóa, lúc này mới có chút nghiêm mặt nói: "Hừ, hóa ra là Ngọc hư cung ngầm phù. Đám kia đạo sĩ thúi đối với ngươi điều này con lươn nhỏ ngược lại là coi như không tệ, liên Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ban cho Linh phù đều có thể thả nhiều như vậy đến thân ngươi thượng, bảo vệ kỳ kinh bát mạch, còn rất tri kỷ nha "

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ban cho Linh phù? Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, đột nhiên nhớ tới, nắng sớm mờ mờ trung đặt ở gối đầu bên áo giáp màu bạc, là Dương Tiễn, cắt ~~, ngoài miệng thượng không chuẩn, còn không phải đem hết thảy đều xử lý thực tốt, liên như vậy bảo bối Linh phù, cũng không tiếc đặt ở nàng trên người... Hắn vứt xuống nàng đi cứu người bên ngoài, cũng là bởi vì hắn cho rằng nàng nguy hiểm đã muốn giải trừ, hắn còn là quan tâm nàng , lúc ấy bị bắt đi ai oán cùng tức giận, đột nhiên phai nhạt chút, hóa thành một loại khác, không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được cảm giác.

Chính sợ sệt gian, cái trán đau xót, Khổng Tuyên cầm lấy một chi đũa, phịch một tiếng đập vào trên đầu nàng. Thốn Tâm nộ khí bốc lên: "Ngươi cái này đồ hỗn trướng, có phải bị bệnh hay không a! Biết , ngươi là nhìn đến ta có phu quân quan tâm chiếu cố, mà ngươi chính là chết tại bên ngoài đều không ai quản ngươi, ngươi ghen ghét, đúng hay không?" Chết tiệt Dương Tiễn, làm sao còn chưa tới cứu nàng a!

Khổng Tuyên giận tím mặt, thần hỏa thoát ra cao ba trượng, đều sẽ nồi đồng bao khỏa, một tiếng nổ vang, nồi đồng chia năm xẻ bảy, Thốn Tâm trực tiếp bị khí lãng từ trong nồi bị nhấc lên, cái này liên tiếp sự kiện, bất quá trong chớp mắt, biến thành con ruồi ẩn nấp tại trong trướng Dương Tiễn thấy thế, quá sợ hãi, đang muốn biến về chân thân xuất thủ. Thốn Tâm lại bị một đôi tay khác dẫn đầu tiếp được.

Đôi tay nhỏ, trắng noãn như ngọc, trượt như mỡ đông, trong suốt quét sạch khiết móng tay, thoa lên màu đỏ tươi sơn móng tay, chính xác giống như cánh hoa một dạng, lại giống một cái giương cánh bay lượn chim bồ câu trắng. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ mùi thơm truyền đến, như lan tự xạ, làm cho lòng người mũi nhọn đều tại tê dại. Nàng nhịn không được ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, nguyên lai tiếp được nàng quả thật là một vị, cái thế giai nhân.

Má lúm đồng tiền cười xuân đào, đám mây thúy búi tóc, môi phun anh đào, răng lựu mang hương, nhất là bộ dạng phục tùng tròng mắt cười một cái, ngàn loại phong tình, tất thảy thướt tha, đều tại đuôi mày khóe mắt. Thốn Tâm đã muốn ngây dại, đồng dạng nhìn ngốc , còn có Khổng Tuyên.

Vừa mới còn không ai bì nổi khổng tước đại gia, giờ phút này liên lỗ tai căn cũng bắt đầu phiếm hồng, hắn đập nói lắp ba nói: "Huyên, huyên phong, sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

Mỹ nhân kia đứng lên, vòng eo sở sở giống như dương liễu, nửa nhu nửa oán giận nói: "Ngươi liên chết tại bên ngoài đều không ai quản, ta làm sao có thể không đến?"

Khổng Tuyên mày kiếm một dựng, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Đều là cái này tiểu long không biết sống chết, ta trước hết giết nàng, chúng ta lại nói tiếp."

"Ngươi hà cớ gì cùng tiểu bối động khí..." Huyên phong lời còn chưa dứt, liền cảm thấy một cỗ đại lực từ cổ tay đánh xuống, nàng đau đến nhíu mày, theo bản năng lùi lại một bước, rút tay lại, đợi cho lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, trong tay tiểu long sớm đã rơi vào người bên ngoài trong tay, cổ ngược lại bị một cái đại thủ bắt.

Thốn Tâm nhoáng một cái thần gian, phát hiện chính mình thế nhưng núp ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng bàn tay, hắn còn bắt được cái kia nữ lang, nhất thời vui vẻ ra mặt. Mà tương đối , Khổng Tuyên chính là kêu la như sấm.

"Buông nàng ra! Ngọc Hư đệ tử, thế nhưng vô sỉ như thế, đánh lén không nói, còn bắt lấy nữ nhân uy hiếp!"

Dương Tiễn cười nhạt một tiếng, ôn nhuận như ngọc: "Tại hạ chẳng qua là có qua có lại mà thôi."

lời nói này, ý tứ chính là ngươi trước bắt ta nữ nhân, ta hiện tại chịu trói ngươi nữ nhân. Ăn miếng trả miếng, ăn miếng trả miếng không phải là rất bình thường sao?

Khổng Tuyên cắn răng: "Hiện tại ngươi cũng cứu cái kia long nữ , mau đưa huyên phong thả!"

Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm bỏ vào trong vạt áo, không nhanh không chậm nói: "Không vội, nếu không đem Dương Tiễn sư đệ mời đi ra, chúng ta ăn bữa nồi lẩu lại cáo từ."

Khổng Tuyên: "..."

Huyên phong: "..."

Ha hả, quả thật là không phải là người một nhà, không tiến một nhà cửa, hai vợ chồng cái, há mồm liền có thể tức chết người, các ngươi như vậy hội múa mép khua môi, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn biết không?

Khổng Tuyên gân xanh trên trán đều bật khởi, giết người bàn ánh mắt đưa tới, Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, hờ hững tự nhiên nhìn thẳng hắn, trên tay lại ngày càng dùng sức, mắt thấy mỹ nhân kia đã muốn sắc mặt trắng bệch, chân mày cau lại, liên Thốn Tâm nhìn xem đều có chút đau lòng, Dương Tiễn lạt thủ tồi hoa, giống như là không nhìn thấy.

Khổng Tuyên hận đến đem đến ném tới đất thượng, bảo đao vừa vào một nửa, truyền lệnh nói: "Đem hôm nay bắt được mấy tiểu tử kia đưa tới!"

Không bao lâu, mộc tra, kim tra, hoàng thiên hóa, Ngao Thiên Khuyển bốn người liền bị trói đưa đến đại trướng.

Dương Tiễn gặp bọn họ bốn người chỉ là bị pháp lực bị cấm, trói rắn rắn chắc chắc, cũng không cái gì đại thương, cảm thấy hơi định, đối Khổng Tuyên nói: "Còn làm phiền phiền lỗ nguyên soái thay ta mấy vị huynh đệ lỏng loẹt buộc."

Khổng Tuyên hừ lạnh một tiếng, rất muốn giơ lên bảo đao, đem đám hỗn đản này đều chặt, chẳng biết sao tình thế không do người, người trong lòng bây giờ tại trong tay người khác làm con tin, không làm theo cũng không được.

Dương Tiễn đối mộc tra bốn người nói: "Đi mau! Sư thúc tại trong doanh chờ các ngươi."

Bốn người kia như thế nào nguyện ý vứt xuống Dương Tiễn chính mình đào mệnh, lấy hoàng thiên hóa cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển tối thậm, hô to muốn lưu lại giúp hắn khó khăn.

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nhíu mày, từ Dương Tiễn trong vạt áo lộ ra đầu đến nói: "Gọi các ngươi đi liền mau đi, còn hỗ trợ? Đợi lát nữa lại bị ngũ sắc thần quang bắt đi, nhưng không có người thứ hai chất đến cứu ! Đi đi đi, yên tâm, chúng ta tự có phương pháp thoát thân!"

Dương Tiễn hướng bọn họ hơi hơi gật đầu, hoàng thiên hóa đám ba người mới kéo lết Ngao Thiên Khuyển không tình nguyện rời đi.

Dương Tiễn bóp lấy huyên phong, tại trong trướng cùng Khổng Tuyên giằng co, mắt thấy tù binh đều đi xa , Khổng Tuyên rốt cục kìm nén không được mở miệng nói: "Bản soái đã tuân thủ hứa hẹn, ngươi lần này là không cũng nên có qua có lại một lần đâu?"

Dương Tiễn gật đầu nói: "Tự nhiên như thế."

Từ trên trời giáng xuống một cái bồn lớn nóng hổi nước ép ớt ngã vào huyên phong trên người, vừa mới còn như hoa như ngọc mỹ nhân chớp mắt trở nên vô cùng bẩn dinh dính dính, Dương Tiễn lui ra phía sau một bước, thản nhiên cười một cái, "Có qua có lại, tại hạ luôn luôn thủ tín."

Nói xong, liền giá kim quang bỏ chạy, chính là Xiển giáo bí thuật tung kim quang pháp, hoàn toàn mặc kệ sau lưng Khổng Tuyên như thế nào tức hổn hển.

 **Chương 32 Tước loan ngàn dặm truy tiển tâm**

"Huyên, huyên phong?" Nhìn thấy vị hôn thê thần sắc, Khổng Tuyên cả kinh đều bất chấp tức giận.

"Ha hả." Đầy mặt bóng loáng mỹ nhân một phát miệng, lộ ra một cái xấp xỉ nụ cười dữ tợn, "Ta vốn có ý thả tiểu bối một ngựa, lại không hề nghĩ tới, hiện tại Xiển giáo đệ tử ngông cuồng như thế, tốt, tốt, tốt, rất tốt!"

Liên tiếp nói ba chữ tốt, chữ câu chữ câu, phảng phất muốn đem răng ngà cắn nát.

Khổng Tuyên khuyên lơn: "Ngươi chớ muốn tức giận thương tâm, đi trước tắm thay quần áo, đãi ngày mai ta tiến đến, tất đem hai người kia bắt trở về tùy ngươi xử trí, do ngươi xả giận."

"Không cần ngươi đi." Huyên phong âm mặt đạo, "Hôm nay đã chọc ta, làm sao có thể làm cho bọn họ nhìn đến ngày mai mặt trời." Nói xong, nàng hào phóng một phen liền đem quần áo giật xuống đến, hóa thành nguyên hình, một trảo phá vỡ lều vải, thẳng lên vân tiêu, hóa ra là một cái chim loan xanh.

Chim loan xanh là ngũ phượng một trong, vũ sắc hoa lệ, màu xanh lông đuôi chập chờn ở chân trời, giống như khói xanh lưu hà một dạng, chính là tường hòa vui mừng điềm lành. Nhưng trước mắt cái này, cũng có chút không đồng dạng, lợi trảo giãn ra, mắt mang sát khí, ngửa Thiên Nhất hót, bốn phương đều động, vừa nhìn liền biết được không phàm.

"Xong rồi, lại nổi bão." Khổng Tuyên lẩm bẩm nói.

Nơi xa đang tại đi đường Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm nghe tiếng cũng là khẽ động. Thốn Tâm tại Dương Tiễn trong ngực lăn lộn, lăn qua lăn lại, dùng cái đuôi dùng sức che lỗ tai, kêu lên: "Đi mau, là phượng hót!"

Dương Tiễn quay đầu nhìn một cái, trong mắt thần quang lưu chuyển, ở giữa chim loan xanh khổng tước cùng nhau mà đến, thừa chạy ngự phong, mắt thấy là phải đến trước mắt, bận giá vân đi phía trước phi nhanh. Thốn Tâm ghé vào Dương Tiễn trên vai, ép buộc một đêm, Đông Phương hơi hơi nổi lên ngân bạch sắc, đã là tiếp cận tảng sáng , sớm tinh mơ se lạnh chi phong, lúc tại nàng trên mặt, trong lòng càng là hàn trong vắt , đặc biệt là đằng sau hai cái thiên địch theo đuổi không bỏ, phía trước cái kia chim loan xanh còn thỉnh thoảng dùng nhọn mỏ đến mổ nàng lúc.

Dương Tiễn không có hướng Chu Doanh chạy, mà là quay lại phương hướng ngược nhau, Chu quân bên trong, liên một cái Khổng Tuyên đều ứng phó không được, hiện tại lại thêm một cái Thanh Điểu, càng là xa xa không địch lại, vì để tránh cho tổn thương người vô tội, đành phải tránh ra thật xa, khả như vậy, liền chỉ chính mình vợ chồng hai người đơn độc ứng chiến . Dương Tiễn trong lòng thầm than.

Khổng Tuyên huyên phong đuổi như vậy lâu, thủy chung còn kém một cái nửa người khoảng cách, đã sớm không kiên nhẫn được nữa, chim loan xanh há mồm, một đạo thanh mang phun ra, Khổng Tuyên màu vũ tung bay, ngũ sắc thần quang đại phóng, hai bên hợp kích.

"Dương Tiễn!" Thốn Tâm cả kinh kêu to, phun ra thủy tinh như ý đến, như ý ngân huy vạn trượng, bảo vệ thân thể, Dương Tiễn một cái xoay người, mở ra thiên nhãn, tố quang ngân huy, chiếu rọi trong sáng, khó khăn lắm mới ngăn lại một kích này.

Huyên phong vội vã phanh lại chân, xoay người một cái, hóa thành hình người đứng ở đám mây, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Ngược lại là có mấy phần bản lãnh, khó trách ngông cuồng như thế."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Chúng ta tuổi tác trọng bất quá ngàn, luận bản lãnh tự nhiên là xa xa không sánh bằng, bất quá thắng ở thuận thiên đáp mà thôi."

Khổng Tuyên nghe vậy hừ mạnh một tiếng: "Thuận thiên ứng mệnh? Ta bình sinh chán ghét nhất chính là Thiên Đạo, nhất không tin chính là mệnh số!"

Dương Tiễn hỏi: "Hai vị sớm đã vượt qua bên ngoài tam giới, không ở trong ngũ hành, cũng không phải ta tam giáo người, không tại thần tiên sát kiếp trung, nhân gian vận hành chi đạo, tương lai mệnh số, vốn là cùng hai vị không quan hệ, cớ gì nhất định phải dính vào đâu?"

Thốn Tâm một bên ứng hòa nói: "Chỉ sợ là năm đó chết được nhân còn chưa đủ nhiều, cho nên bây giờ lại đến vì không thể làm chung sự muốn chết chứ sao."

Khổng Tuyên giận dữ: "Đến tìm cái chết chính là ai trong lòng ngươi hiểu được, bằng không các ngươi vội vã chạy cái gì!"

Thốn Tâm hất càm một cái: "Phu quân ta đều tới đón ta , chúng ta đương nhiên là trở về an tâm sinh hoạt, không giống một ít người, liên cái đản đều không có."

Khổng Tuyên: "..."

Huyên phong lại là một thanh kéo lại Khổng Tuyên cánh tay cười nói: "Tiểu Long Nữ, đừng nói thật giống như ngươi có giống như. Lại nói, có ta ở đây, điện hạ nhà ta tự nhiên sẽ con nối dõi kéo dài, thiên thu vạn đại."

Khổng Tuyên lỗ tai đỏ au địa, thuận nói nói: "Đúng đấy, chính là, nói thật giống như ngươi có đồng dạng."

"Cắt, chúng ta đã muốn thành thân, tại thế nào, cũng so hai cái chưa lập gia đình nam nữ nhanh đi. Long Hán sơ kiếp, đều bởi tam tộc thực lực quá mạnh, vì thiên đạo kiêng kỵ, cho nên chịu thảm họa diệt tộc, long tộc ẩn thân tứ hải, Phượng tộc nhốt ở bất tử núi lửa. Chúng ta nhớ tới chuyện năm đó, tuy có cảm khái, nhưng cũng không có lòng hối hận, bởi vì từ đầu đến cuối, chúng ta đều là vì chính mình vinh quang mà chiến, tuy bại nhưng vinh, dù chết không hối hận. Nhưng còn bây giờ thì sao, các ngươi tại làm cái gì, chuyện nhân gian cùng các ngươi Phượng tộc có một văn tiền quan hệ sao, liên thân cũng không được, chạy đến nơi này vì nhân gian hôn quân bán mạng, đúng a, chúng ta là không thu được các ngươi, cũng đừng quên , Thiên Đạo bên dưới, đều là giun dế, các ngươi lại tác hạ đi, tự có thiên thu!"

Khổng Tuyên nghe vậy trên mặt một mảnh xanh xanh hồng hồng, huyên phong lại là cảm thấy khẽ động, có lẽ, đây là một cái cơ hội tốt, khuyên hắn trở về cơ hội tốt, vì thế liền chặn đứng Khổng Tuyên câu chuyện, tự tiếu phi tiếu nói: "Làm sao lại cùng không quan hệ gì tới chúng ta, ngươi chẳng lẽ chưa nghe nói qua, thiên mệnh huyền điểu, hàng mà sinh thương sao, Phượng Hoàng nhất tộc từng ước định bảo vệ thương triều, huống hồ lại có Thông Thiên giáo chủ quan hệ tại, chúng ta làm sao có thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn."

Dương Tiễn lại cười nói: "Lấy chính mình thân gia con nối dõi, thay người gian một cái vương triều bất quá mấy trăm năm kéo dài, Dương Tiễn chỉ có thể nói, Phượng tộc quả thật là quên mình vì người, đạo đức điển hình."

"Nói đúng a, điện hạ nhà ta chính là đạo đức điển hình, các ngươi bây giờ mới biết a." Huyên phong che miệng khanh khách cười không ngừng.

Khổng Tuyên vừa thẹn lại giận, hung hăng trừng nàng một lời, thế nhưng giúp người ngoài trào phúng hắn, cả tiếng nói: "Ai nói ta chỉ vì thương triều, còn có tiền bối ý nguyện, còn muốn đấu với trời thượng một trận!"

Dương Tiễn lành lạnh nói: "Tại hạ cho rằng, cùng trời chống lại là muốn cùng ta phu nhân một dạng chấn hưng gia tộc, nguyên lai còn có hại háo tự thân lực lượng trợ Trụ vi ngược , hôm nay quả nhiên mở mang nhiều hiểu biết."

Khổng Tuyên: "... Lão tử hiện tại liền giết chết ngươi."

Lông đuôi giãn ra, ngũ sắc thần quang Ánh sáng vạn trượng, Dương Tiễn ném ra Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao ngăn cản, lôi kéo Thốn Tâm liền bỏ chạy. Khổng Tuyên một phen liền đem tam thủ giao nắm ở trong tay, dưới cơn thịnh nộ, lực đạo chi đại, phảng phất đem cái này thần binh xếp thành hai nửa. Bị chủ nhân ném bỏ tam thủ giao nước mắt rưng rưng, nó nhưng cũng là dân tộc Thuỷ, thế nhưng bị ném tiến Phượng Hoàng ổ, thật đáng sợ, cứu mạng a!

Thốn Tâm ngự phong tiến lên, thở hồng hộc, quay đầu hét lớn một tiếng: "Nhanh biến nguyên hình chạy a!"

Dương Tiễn tâm niệm vừa động, giải nó trên người rủa trói, tam thủ giao bận hóa giao long, ba cái đầu to đối với Khổng Tuyên cánh tay chính là ba lần, còn chuyên hướng vết thương cắn, Khổng Tuyên đau đến kêu to, lãnh không ngại tuột tay, nó liền cùng một cái cá chạch giống như, chạy được nhanh chóng.

"Dừng lại!" Khổng Tuyên quát lên một tiếng lớn, liền phải đuổi tới tiến đến, lại bị huyên phong nghiêng người ngăn trở.

"Không cần đuổi."

"Ngươi tránh ra! Ta hôm nay tất sát Dương Tiễn!" Khổng Tuyên nộ khí bàng bạc, liền muốn vọt người hóa thành nguyên hình đuổi theo, huyên phong cười lắc đầu, phi bạch tuột tay mà đi, màu xanh sa mỏng, giống như linh xà một dạng, bay lên không, lúc này đem hắn trói rắn rắn chắc chắc. Khổng Tuyên chỉ cảm thấy cả người xiết chặt, thân mình nhất trọng không tự chủ rơi đi xuống.

Huyên phong buồn cười, che miệng cười không ngừng: "Ai, dì năm đó lưu lại bảo bối, còn là tốt như vậy dùng."

"Ngươi đây là làm cái gì, bọn họ nhưng là giội cho ngươi một thân dầu, ngươi còn cùi chỏ hướng bên ngoài ngoặt!" rõ ràng là vì nàng xả giận, ngược lại lại thụ một lần bao nhiêu năm đều không chịu qua đãi ngộ, khổng tước đại gia rất ủy khuất, hậu quả rất nghiêm trọng.

"Nếu có thể để ngươi cùng ta trở về, chính là hắt ta thập thân dầu, ta cũng vui vẻ." Thanh sam nữ lang duyên dáng yêu kiều, nửa giận còn mắt cười tiếng dội.

Khổng Tuyên bị cái nhìn này nhìn được quả quyết, lại thấy khí ngộp, đỏ tròng mắt nói: "Ngươi quả thực là!"

"Ta sao được, ta lại không có đối với ngươi làm ra càn rỡ cử chỉ sau, lại một chuyến chạy ra ngoài, mấy trăm năm mấy trăm năm không trở lại."

Khổng Tuyên bị chắn được cứng lại, nhớ tới năm đó tuổi nhỏ chuyện hoang đường, vừa thẹn vừa thẹn thùng, lãnh không ngại gian liền bị bỗng nhiên kéo xuống.

Huyên phong một tay đem Khổng Tuyên kéo xuống đi, phân hoa phật liễu tựa vào dưới cây, Khổng Tuyên cả người trói bị rắn rắn chắc chắc, không thể động đậy, như đề tuyến như con rối, bị nàng lôi kéo gối lên mềm mại đùi, phảng phất nằm tại vân sàng một dạng, trán hắn chính gần sát nàng bụng dưới, không thể tránh né, một cỗ mùi thơm chui vào trong lòng, như xạ tựa lan, ngào ngạt ngát hương, rung động lòng người.

Ngượng ngùng khổng tước giật mình, theo bản năng đem đầu hướng bên ngoài xoay, huyên phong khẽ cười một tiếng, đưa tay cởi xuống hắn ngọc quan, coong một tiếng, ngọc quan rơi xuống đất, mái tóc đen nhánh trút xuống, huyên phong cởi xuống bên hông hà bao, lấy ra một phen cũ lược đến, một chút một chút cắt tỉa hắn tóc thật dài, ngà voi lược xẹt qua da đầu, quen thuộc tê tê dại dại, liên Khổng Tuyên chính mình cũng không ý thức được, hắn thân thể cứng ngắc một chút liền mềm nhũn, năm đó xấu hổ, cũng tại thời khắc này tan thành mây khói.

"Làm sao vậy, hiện tại là hại cái gì xấu hổ, trước kia tỷ tỷ không phải là thường cho ngươi chải đầu sao?"

Huyên phong nhìn xem ngoan ngoãn nằm tại trên chân mình nam hài, không, hắn đã muốn không còn là cái kia vừa mới cửa nát nhà tan, lôi kéo quần nàng, trầm mặc ít nói tiểu điện hạ , hắn đã lớn lên , tựa như hắn mẫu thân, chính mình dì như vậy, trở thành giữa thiên địa cường giả, bất quá, bản lãnh tuy dài , tâm tính vẫn còn chưa biến, hắn ngọc mặt trắng thượng đỏ ửng, thắng qua ba tháng hoa đào.

Khổng Tuyên vừa mới bởi nàng thân cận mà vui sướng, nghe câu này tỷ tỷ, không tự giác triển khai lúm đồng tiền lập tức bị âm trầm thay thế.

"Ngươi còn là xem ta là đệ đệ, ngươi còn là xem ta là đệ đệ, đúng hay không? ! Lần này, chỉ sợ cũng không phải là ngươi tự nguyện tới đi, là trưởng lão buộc ngươi, còn là chính ngươi lại bắt đầu đến vì gia tộc hi sinh kính dâng!"

Huyên phong nhìn thấy trán hắn tạc khởi mấy cây lông ngốc, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Ta không phải đem ngươi làm đệ đệ, ta là sợ ngươi đem ngươi, xem ta là tỷ tỷ."

"Ngươi từ phá xác khởi, ta ngay tại bên cạnh ngươi, đem ngươi chiếu cố lớn lên, mấy ngàn năm nay, bên cạnh ngươi, liền chỉ có ta một nữ tử, sau này, ngươi nói, ngươi vui vẻ ta, ta không biết, cuối cùng là nhiều năm qua ỷ lại, lầm đem thân tình làm tình tình, còn là ngươi là thật sự..."

Huyên phong nói xong, mắt như thu thuỷ, muốn nói xấu hổ, Khổng Tuyên kinh ngạc nhìn nhìn qua nàng, nàng bị quá phận sốt ruột ánh mắt nhìn được quay mặt qua chỗ khác, một sợi tóc đen rủ xuống, đãng tại nàng tiểu xảo đỏ bừng bên lỗ tai.

"Cho nên, ta mới hi vọng, ngươi có thể thêm ra đi đi một chút, tiếp xúc nhiều một ít cái khác cô nương, rõ ràng chính mình chân chính muốn , rồi quyết định, chúng ta đến cùng muốn hay không cùng một chỗ."

"Ngươi biết rõ ta là chân tâm !" Khổng Tuyên gấp đến độ muốn đem đưa tay ôm lấy nàng, lại bị cái này băng rua trói như bánh chưng một dạng, vừa vội lại táo, thốt ra, "Ngươi, ngươi là của ta tỷ tỷ, cũng là của ta người trong lòng."

"Đúng vậy a đêm hôm đó, ngươi uống say bức ta đi nắm ngươi cái kia xấu đồ vật, ta mới biết ngươi quả thật động cái kia không muốn mặt tâm tư, ta đi tìm trưởng lão, làm cho bọn họ cho chúng ta chủ hôn, kết quả ngươi cái này oan gia, thế nhưng tại đại hôn trù bị trong lúc đó chạy ra ngoài, luôn miệng nói không cần ta hi sinh, miễn cưỡng chính mình? !"

Huyên phong nhớ tới Ngày đó xấu hổ cùng xấu hổ, phía sau mấy trăm năm đợi không, hận đến thẳng sở trường chỉ đâm thương thế của hắn miệng.

Khổng Tuyên nửa thật nửa giả ngao ngao trực khiếu, huyên gió rét mắt thấy hắn, chung quy chưởng không được phốc một tiếng bật cười.

"Ngươi luôn là biết như thế nào làm cho ta mềm lòng."

Nàng làm bạn hắn vượt qua nghèo túng tuổi thơ, rực rỡ thiếu niên, cho tới hôm nay hăng hái thanh niên, đi qua thiên sơn vạn thủy, nhìn hết thương hải tang điền, tuế nguyệt đem phần tình cảm này, chậm rãi lắng đọng, nó không phải là cực nóng tình yêu, cũng không phải là ấm áp thân tình, mà là hai cái này hỗn hợp, là vạn năm gắn bó thắm thiết, đã trở thành lẫn nhau xương trung chi cốt, trong thịt chi thịt phù hợp.

Trong tay thanh quang lấp lóe, tất cả vết sẹo vô dược mà càng, huyên phong nói: "Ta hiện tại chỉ hỏi ngươi một câu, ngươi còn muốn ta sao?"

Nàng cúi người xuống, da tuyết hoa mạo, buông xuống vạt áo, lộ ra chỉ ở trong mơ thấy qua cảnh đẹp, nói xong chỉ có trong mộng mới có thể xuất hiện dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt. Khổng Tuyên chỉ cảm thấy nhiệt khí dâng lên, đầu choáng váng, toàn bộ thân hình giống như là con tôm đồng dạng bắn lên đến, đem nàng đặt ở dưới đất, một ngụm gặm phải như thiên nga cái cổ, cảm giác hết thảy đều viên mãn . Cái này mấy trăm năm qua, hắn lại như thế nào có thể không nghĩ nàng đâu, cho nên cái kia Tiểu Long Nữ vài câu không có đản, mới tức giận đến hắn giơ chân, cho nên nàng vừa xuất hiện, liền vội gấp kiếm cớ nói sau đó bàn lại, chính là không biết như thế nào mở miệng.

Thúy trâm hoành, mặt hồng hào che đậy rung động tô, eo nhỏ nhắn như liễu, trực khiếu nhân thần hồn điên đảo, nhưng lại tại khổng tước đại gia điên đảo gian, vừa mới buông lỏng phi bạch chớp mắt nắm chặt, lần này, đúng thật là một cái bánh chưng .

Khổng Tuyên ánh mắt đều gấp đỏ: "Ngươi đây là làm gì!"

Huyên phong vũ mị cười một cái: "Ta không nghĩ tại nơi này."

"Vậy chúng ta bây giờ trở về đại trướng!"

"Không." Khổng Tuyên chỉ cảm thấy bên tai hà hơi như lan, "Ta tưởng tại, bất tử núi lửa thương ngô hạ, cùng ngươi hoan hảo."

Cái kia chữ tốt, nghe được khổng tước đại gia đáy lòng run lên, nhưng năm đó diệt tộc cừu hận, cùng trời chống lại chí hướng còn tại trong lòng bốc lên, hắn ép buộc chính mình cứng rắn Thanh Đạo: "Nhưng là không nghịch Thiên Nhất lần, cùng nó làm qua một trận, ta không cam tâm!"

"Không." Huyên phong ngẩng đầu hôn lấy tai của hắn đóa nỉ non nói, "Trời xanh phải suy yếu chúng ta Phượng Hoàng nhất tộc, chúng ta giống cái kia Tiểu Long Nữ nói được như vậy, trở về chấn hưng gia tộc, cũng là nghịch thiên."

"Nhưng là, còn có lão sư bên kia, không tiện bàn giao..." Ngọt ngào hồng thủy tại đập lớn trước tràn lan.

"Vậy thì truyền âm nói cho Thông Thiên giáo chủ, chúng ta trở về đẻ trứng , hắn sẽ không ngại." Lần này, đập lớn triệt để sụp đổ, mang theo mật đường sóng lớn che phủ hết thảy, ngoại trừ số ít cao phong.

Thanh niên ngạo khí còn tại quấy phá, không chịu đáp ứng: "Cứ như vậy buông tha Xiển giáo đám kia hỗn đản, không phải là quá mất mặt sao, không được, không giết mấy cái Ngọc Hư đệ tử, ta tuyệt đối không đi!"

Huyên tập tục gấp, đứng lên, hoành quyết tâm, một phen đầu của hắn nhấn tiến sóng cả mãnh liệt trung, tự tiếu phi tiếu nói: "Hiện tại thế nào, còn muốn mặt mũi sao?"

Trơn nhẵn ôn hương dán đầy mặt khổng tước đại gia, chậm rãi chảy xuống hai ống máu mũi (￣tt￣).

"Không, không, không cần ..."

Đây chính là — một vật trước giờ hàng một vật, anh hùng nan quá mỹ nhân quan.

 **Chương 33 đất bằng lại có gợn sóng sinh**

Ngọc hư cung Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn thu thập xong pháp khí đi tới cửa lại trở về, sau đó một cước đem ồn ào đại đồ đệ Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đạp ra ngoài. Bích du cung Thông Thiên giáo chủ giảng đạo giảng được chính cao hứng bừng bừng thì, thiên ngoại bay tới điểu một cái, tiếp nhận cái kia điểu đưa tới truyền âm ống phía sau, dưới mặt đất đồ tử đồ tôn liền phát hiện lão sư hai mắt trợn lên, một hơi không đi lên, bị nước bọt sặc đơ, hù được một đám người tre già măng mọc đi lên vỗ lưng. Không khác, Khổng Tuyên đi rồi, vứt xuống kim kê lĩnh cục diện rối rắm, một hơi chạy trở về quê quán.

Khả cái này đại hỉ sự, đang tại Đại Chu trong doanh đứng ngồi không yên Xiển giáo đệ tử không biết, chính mệt mỏi Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm cùng tam thủ giao cũng không biết.

Đừng nhìn tam công chúa ở trước mặt đỗi Khổng Tuyên bộ kia không sợ trời không sợ đất bộ dáng, bên trong đã tâm như nổi trống, mồ hôi đầm đìa lốp hai chân như nhũn ra. Làm Dương Tiễn lôi kéo nàng chạy thì, nàng quả thực hận không thể chính mình bao dài ra hai cái đùi, ly thiên địch khí tức khủng bố xa một chút, xa một chút nữa.

Đằng sau cùng lên đến một cái tam thủ giao, hủy năm trăm năm hóa thành giao, giao ngàn năm hóa thành long, bàn về huyết thống tôn quý, tam thủ giao liên Thốn Tâm đều không sánh bằng, cho nên đối đằng sau hai cái Phượng Hoàng đích duệ e ngại càng sâu, lại là từ trong tay bọn họ nhặt về một cái mạng, lập tức liên đảm đều dọa phá , đuổi vân gọi phong, ba cái đầu mất mạng giống như đi phía trước chạy, không bao lâu liền gặp phải Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn.

Tam thủ giao vội la lên: "Chủ nhân, các ngươi như thế nào còn như thế chậm rãi , chạy mau a! Tam công chúa, nhanh hóa nguyên hình!"

"Úc úc! Tốt!" Sợ tới liên nguyên hình đều quên hóa Ngao cô nương nhanh biến về phấn long chân thân, cùng tam thủ giao một trái một phải, dựng lên Dương Tiễn hai cánh tay liền chạy.

Cái gì đều không kịp nói liền bị rót một bụng phong Nhị Lang Chân Quân: "..." Có hay không muốn liều mạng như vậy?

Đợi cho lưỡng long kéo lết Dương Tiễn đến Chu Doanh thì, bất quá mới trôi qua một nén nhang thời gian. Mọi người gặp bọn họ bình an trở về, đều là vui mừng quá đỗi, một mạch vây quanh, quanh thân dò xét, hỏi lung tung này kia. Khương Tử Nha vuốt vuốt râu ria, vui mừng nói: "Trở về liền tốt a, thụ thương không, các ngươi nhanh mở tránh ra, làm cho bọn họ mau đi trở về nghỉ ngơi đi."

Dương Tiễn chắp tay cám ơn mọi người tại chỗ, vốn định mang Thốn Tâm đi về nghỉ, lại bị Đặng Thiền Ngọc cùng Long Cát công chúa ngăn lại.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc nói: "Dương sư huynh, còn là làm cho thiên hóa bọn họ dẫn ngươi đi nghỉ ngơi, vì ngươi vận công chữa thương đi, tẩu tử liền giao cho chúng ta, chúng ta hội chiếu cố thật tốt nàng ."

Long Cát công chúa phụ họa nói: "Đúng vậy a chính ngươi đều có thương tích trong người, nếu như có thể bận tâm được đến tẩu tử, hay là chờ chúng ta ra tay đi."

Cứ việc Dương Tiễn tỏ vẻ mình có thể tự thân đi làm, tam công chúa cũng miệng nói chính mình cũng không trở ngại, nhưng bị mọi người cho rằng cậy mạnh nhất trí xem nhẹ, vì lẽ đó nên sau cùng kết quả chính là Dương Tiễn bị một đám sư đệ kéo đi, Thốn Tâm có thể hưởng thụ hai vị mỹ nhân phục thị đãi ngộ.

Long Cát công chúa trong tay nâng chậu đồng, trong chậu rải đầy các loại cánh hoa, cười nhẹ nhàng tiền vào đến, Đặng Thiền Ngọc thấy thế thử qua nhiệt độ nước dày, bận đem biến về nguyên hình Thốn Tâm bỏ vào. Hai cái cô nương, song song kéo lên lông mềm xoát, bắt đầu từng mảnh từng mảnh thay tam công chúa xoát bị tràn dầu làm bẩn lân phiến. Ngao cô nương thoải mái mà duỗi lưng một cái, híp lại mắt, lại cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, hắc hắc nói: "Làm phiền hai vị muội muội ."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc cười nói: "Tẩu tử chuyện này, nếu không phải là vì cứu chúng ta, tẩu tử cũng không trở thành gặp đại nạn này."

"Đúng a, đúng a, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, cái kia Khổng Tuyên, ngày thường tốt như vậy, tâm nhãn tử đã vậy còn quá hắc, nói đến, ta rất là hiếu kỳ, tẩu tử, các ngươi rốt cuộc là như thế nào trốn tới ?" Long Cát công chúa chớp chớp mắt to hồn nhiên đạo.

Thốn Tâm từng cái nói tới, nghe được hai nữ thổn thức không thôi, Long Cát công chúa thở dài: "Vậy mà như thế gian nguy, bất quá... Cũng chính là hoạn nạn mới có thể thấy chân tình a, tẩu tử, ngươi biết không, Dương sư huynh tại từ Ngọc Đỉnh sư bá chỗ nghe được Khổng Tuyên là ngươi thiên địch phía sau, liền lập tức độc thân tiến đến cứu ngươi, liên mệnh cũng không cần đâu."

"Là cực, là cực." Đặng Thiền Ngọc nhớ tới chuyện hôm qua vẫn không cảm giác được bật cười, "Ta còn có một việc được nói cho tẩu tử, hôm qua ánh rạng đông chợt hiện thì, liên mặt trăng đều không có rơi xuống, Dương sư huynh liền đến chúng ta trước trướng truyền Linh phù tìm Thổ hành tôn, ngươi đoán hắn là đến làm cái gì ?"

Thốn Tâm ẩn ẩn có chút hiểu, đối đầu các nàng ranh mãnh cười cũng giả bộ không biết.

"Hắn nha, thế nhưng là đến nhờ Thổ hành tôn tìm đến ta mượn một thân áo giáp , mượn xong quần áo không nói, hắn còn muốn mượn châm tuyến, ha ha ha."

"A, sư huynh mượn châm tuyến làm gì?" Long cát khó hiểu nói.

"Ta cũng là hiếu kì a, liền cùng Thổ hành tôn lặng lẽ đi theo hắn, nhìn xem hắn ngồi vào trên tảng đá, mượn ánh nắng một châm một tuyến đem Ngọc hư cung ngầm phù một đạo một đạo kẽ đất đi vào, đãi hắn khe hở xong, kèn lệnh cũng đã vang lên, hắn liền liên cơm cũng chưa ăn, liền vội vã trở về tìm ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy chưa phát giác có chút ngây dại, tuy nói sớm biết y giáp cùng ngầm phù đều là Dương Tiễn thủ bút, khả nghe người ta như vậy tinh tế nói đi, trong lòng xúc động càng hơn, ngày xưa chua xót còn sở sờ đang nhìn, kẹp thượng hôm nay ngọt ngào, trong lòng là một trận hỉ, một trận lo, một trận cảm động, một trận đau thương.

Long Cát công chúa không biết những cái kia sớm đã mai táng ở kiếp trước quá khứ, đơn thuần vì Dương Tiễn cẩn thận mà xúc động, không khỏi thở dài: "Chẳng biết lúc nào, ta mới có thể tìm được một cái giống Dương sư huynh như vậy ..."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng lấy lại tinh thần, nàng vội vã che lại miệng, trên mặt đã là ửng đỏ một mảnh, Đặng Thiền Ngọc cười ha ha: "Như vậy cái gì nha, ngươi ngược lại là nói ra nha?"

Long Cát công chúa mặt đều muốn thấp đến trên cổ , nói lầm bầm: "Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử liền đừng bắt ta trêu ghẹo ."

Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nhìn các nàng đùa giỡn, nảy lòng hâm mộ, như vậy vô ưu vô lự, thiếu nữ hoài xuân cuộc sống, sớm đã cách xa nàng đi, nàng nhu hòa nói: "Yên tâm, long Cát sư muội như thế tướng mạo, chắc chắn tìm đến một cái thương ngươi trọng ngươi, trong lòng có ngươi lang quân như ý ."

Long Cát công chúa nghe vậy phá , cũng che tiểu nữ nhi thần thái, ngược lại tự nhiên hào phóng: "Nếu muốn Dương sư huynh đối tẩu tử một nửa, ta liền đủ hài lòng."

"Chuyện nào có đáng gì, ngươi Dương sư huynh, hắn đối với người nào đều tốt."

"Nhưng là hắn đối tẩu tử tuyệt đối là tốt nhất a." Long cát mở to hai mắt, khẳng định nói.

Thốn Tâm chỉ là cười cười không nói lời nào, chưa nhân sự như Long Cát công chúa chỉ làm nàng là thẹn thùng, cũng lơ đễnh, khả Đặng Thiền Ngọc cùng Thổ hành tôn thành hôn đã có chút thời điểm, nghe lời ấy cũng vô ngượng ngùng chi ý, lại lại một phen chán ngán thất vọng chi ý, liền cảm giác có chút không đúng, chỉ là giờ phút này không tốt minh hỏi, chỉ là kiềm chế ở trong lòng không đề cập tới.

Tam nữ liền trò chuyện chút những lời khác đề, Thiền Ngọc long cát bởi hôm qua kề vai chiến đấu, có cùng chống chọi với quân địch tình nghĩa, Thốn Tâm lại hữu tâm tương giao, cho nên là trò chuyện vui vẻ, thẳng cho tới vào lúc giữa trưa, Dương Tiễn tới đón, khó khăn lắm mới ngừng nói.

Dương Tiễn tại trước trướng chờ, thấy Thốn Tâm bộ đồ mới thần thái sáng láng ra tới, cũng thấy an tâm, trên mặt không khỏi mang theo ý cười, đưa tay lại muốn đi dắt tay của nàng.

Long cát thấy thế trêu ghẹo nói: "Sư huynh ngươi vội vã như vậy đi lại làm gì, còn sợ chúng ta đem tẩu tử ăn chưa từng?"

Dương Tiễn chỉ là mỉm cười: "Đa tạ hai vị , ta trước mang nàng trở về." Liền lôi kéo Thốn Tâm rời đi, Long Cát công chúa thấy cùng nhau mà đi bóng lưng, càng là cảm khái vợ chồng bọn họ ân ái, chỉ có Đặng Thiền Ngọc nhớ tới Thốn Tâm vừa mới lời nói, thoáng có chút bất an, chỉ là nàng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, mới quá không mấy ngày, cái này bất an thì trở thành hiện thực.

Nguyên nhân gây ra là Thốn Tâm cùng Đặng Thiền Ngọc ba người đi ra ngoài mua thêm quần áo. Thốn Tâm từ nhà mang đến quần áo, phần lớn là váy dài váy lụa, cái này mặc ngược lại là đẹp mắt, có thể lên chiến trường liền cực kì hành động bất tiện, huống hồ còn có áo giáp, còn là từ Đặng Thiền Ngọc nơi đó mượn , vì ngày sau phương tiện, nàng liền muốn thừa dịp trong doanh vô sự, đi ra ngoài một chuyến. Đặng Thiền Ngọc cùng Long Cát công chúa vừa nghe, nữ nhi gia nào có không thích mua đồ đạo lý, liền xung phong nhận việc muốn cùng Thốn Tâm cùng đi, tam nữ cười toe toét ra doanh đi, từ vào lúc giữa trưa thẳng đến thỏ ngọc mọc lên ở phương đông, còn chưa thấy trở về.

Dương Tiễn ban ngày đi ra ngoài áp vận lương thảo, đến lúc hoàng hôn trở về, lại được cho biết lão bà đến bây giờ còn không trở về. Nhìn qua trong sáng trăng sáng, Nhị Lang Chân Quân đứng tại chính mình bên ngoài lều, im lặng tính toán canh giờ, ly trăng lên giữa trời còn thiếu chút nữa khoảng cách, đại khái là giờ Hợi, đã trễ thế như vậy, rốt cuộc chạy đi nơi nào. Hắn mày rậm đều vặn thành nhọt, đánh thẳng tính túm khởi đang ngủ say Ngao Thiên Khuyển đi ra ngoài tìm người thì, đối diện thượng mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đứng tại đối diện Thốn Tâm.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc thấy Dương Tiễn không để ý Dạ Hàn một mình chờ ở bên ngoài Thốn Tâm hơi có chút cảm động, thọc Thốn Tâm eo trêu đùa: "Ai nha nha, giống chúng ta Dương sư huynh như vậy hảo trượng phu, thật đúng là hiếm thấy đây này."

Thốn Tâm hai mắt đỏ bừng, gần như là nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Đúng vậy a thay đổi thất thường, nay Tần mai Sở, quả thật hiếm thấy!"

Mấy ngày trước đây cảm động, giờ phút này càng giống là một cái tát, hung hăng lúc tại Thốn Tâm trên mặt, răng ngà đều muốn cắn nát, rỉ sắt vị nhi quanh quẩn tại giữa răng môi. Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình đều bị sinh sôi chém thành hai khúc, một nửa tại tùy ý cười nhạo: "Ngao Thốn Tâm a, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi thật đúng là buồn cười, vết sẹo đều không hảo làm cho đau đều quên , người khác thuận miệng mấy câu khách sáo, ngươi còn liền thành thật, thật sự cho rằng Dương Tiễn đối với ngươi không giống bình thường, đem cái kia ngàn năm phòng không gối chiếc khổ sở đặt xuống ở một bên. Hiện tại ý thức được đi, ngươi ở trong lòng hắn căn bản cái gì đều không phải là, ngươi bởi sự trì hoãn trở về muộn như vậy, hắn lại còn có tâm tư ở bên ngoài vọng nguyệt! Đúng a, cái này cũng rất bình thường, tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng, ngươi chỉ sợ liên cao quý thuần khiết nguyệt cung tiên tử một đầu ngón tay đều không kịp nổi!"

Một nửa khác vẫn trong lòng còn có xa vời hi vọng, đó là nàng ở sâu trong nội tâm ngay cả mình cũng không dám thừa nhận khát vọng, nhưng tại như sắt thép sự thật trước mặt, không chịu nổi một kích, tựa như vừa mới làm đòng nụ hoa, còn chưa kịp nở rộ, ngay tại rét cắt da cắt thịt trung khô héo.

Dương Tiễn thấy Thốn Tâm thần sắc đại biến, thân mình lung lay sắp đổ, cũng là đột nhiên giật mình, ba chân bốn cẳng tiến lên đây, còn tưởng rằng là ra ngoài bị tập kích, lại chưa từng nghĩ, bị tập kích người, nên là hắn. Lão bà một hàng khóc một hàng đem tất cả bao khỏa đều nện ở hắn trên người, bay vượt qua được chạy vào đại trướng, kết giới tựa như một cái lưới lớn giống như mở ra, ngăn cách long nữ tất cả thương tâm tuyệt vọng.

Dương Tiễn: "... Đây là thế nào?"

Thiền Ngọc long cát: "Chúng ta cũng không biết a..."

 **Chương 34 Sợ nhất chính là hàng so hàng**

"Tự Khổng Tuyên lui ra phía sau, nhà Ân lại phái mới đại quân đến đây, do Thân Công Báo đồ đệ Hồng Cẩm nắm giữ ấn soái, người này tại ta cái kia sư đệ thủ hạ, không biết học được hắn mấy phần âm mưu quỷ kế, tóm lại không thể khinh địch, không thể phớt lờ, phía dưới hạ đạt quân lệnh. Võ cát!"

" có đệ tử!"

"Hôm nay tuần doanh nhiệm vụ giao phó ngươi, cần phải cam đoan trong doanh an toàn, để phòng gian tế lẫn vào, không được sai sót!"

"Đệ tử tuân mệnh!" Võ cát khom mình hành lễ, ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực đi ra ngoài.

Sau đó lại là kim tra, mộc tra, Na Tra, hoàng thiên hóa bọn người, Khương Tử Nha từng cái an bài nhiệm vụ, chư tướng đều lĩnh mệnh mà đi, cuối cùng trong đại trướng, chỉ còn lại có Dương Tiễn một người, nguyên bản do hắn phụ trách áp vận lương thảo, cũng bị Đặng Thiền Ngọc Thổ hành tôn vợ chồng nhận lấy.

Dương Tiễn nhìn xem nhà mình sư thúc, hỏi: "Sư thúc nhưng có cái khác đặc biệt nhiệm vụ cần thiết đệ tử chấp hành?"

Khương Tử Nha sờ sờ xanh nhạt râu ria, ý vị thâm trường nói: "Đương nhiên là có a."

"Thỉnh sư thúc kỹ càng chỉ thị."

"Đó chính là... Đi dỗ dành lão bà ngươi a, tiểu tử ngốc!"

Nghiêm túc uy nghiêm nguyên soái một khắc đồng hồ biến tam cô lục bà, Nhị Lang Chân Quân tỏ vẻ, đệ tử có chút tiếp thu vô năng...

Nhưng mà khương nguyên soái bà tám chi hồn còn tại kéo dài sôi trào.

"Ngươi nói một chút, các ngươi đều chiến tranh lạnh bao nhiêu ngày rồi, liên bần đạo ta đều nhìn không được , thừa dịp bây giờ chiến sự không vội tới giúp ngươi tưởng chủ ý, tự ngươi nói, ngươi đến rốt cuộc đã làm gì cái gì, chọc tới lão bà ngươi, đáng nàng phát lớn như vậy hỏa?"

Dương Tiễn thần sắc có chút ảm đạm, nhếch miệng, không nói một lời.

Khương Tử Nha chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói: "Ngươi giờ phút này còn bưng làm gì, có cái gì là không thể cùng sư thúc nói , còn nói là ngươi cho rằng dựa ngươi cái kia đầu óc có thể đem lão bà ngươi dỗ trở về, còn nói là ngươi muốn dứt khoát cùng nàng ly hôn tính ?"

"Đương nhiên không phải là!" Dương Tiễn thốt ra, sắc mặt thanh lại tử, hết trắng rồi đỏ, còn là từng cái thổ lộ, hắn, Thốn Tâm còn có Hằng Nga, rõ ràng chuyện cũ, cùng hắn thấy mạc danh kỳ diệu tranh chấp.

Khương Tử Nha trên mặt dần dần ngưng trọng, hắn nhíu chặt lông mày nói: "Vốn cho rằng chỉ là vợ chồng trẻ giận dỗi, không nghĩ tới, các ngươi vấn đề, rất lớn a, Dương Tiễn, ngươi thành thật nói, ngươi đến tột cùng đối với nguyệt cung tiên tử, có hay không ý nghĩ xấu?"

"Đương nhiên không có." Dương Tiễn trên mặt lộ ra vẻ mệt mỏi, hiển nhiên nhiều lần giải thích vấn đề này, đã để hắn lòng sinh chán nản, "Dương Tiễn đối Hằng Nga tiên tử chỉ là kính nể."

"Còn có ngưỡng mộ đúng không?" Khương Tử Nha cười đến dập dờn, đánh gãy Dương Tiễn giải thích nói tiếp: "Không cần vội vã giải thích, chỉ cần là nhân, đối với sự vật tốt đẹp, đều sẽ có thưởng thức *, đây là người chi bản tính, rất bình thường, nhưng là tại sao vợ ngươi hội đối với ngươi loại người này thường tình như thế để ý đâu, ngươi có nghĩ tới không."

Dương Tiễn ngây ngẩn cả người, trầm mặc chốc lát nói: "Nàng luôn là nghĩ đến quá nhiều, lo lắng quá nhiều."

"Nhưng nàng tại sao hội lo lắng quá nhiều đâu? Ngươi những ngày này, có hay không ý đồ tìm ra đáp án." Khương Tử Nha hướng dẫn từng bước.

Dương Tiễn có chút mờ mịt nhìn xem hắn, cuối cùng lắc đầu.

"Bởi vì ngươi cho nàng cảm giác an toàn quá ít, hoặc là nói, nàng cảm thấy ngươi cũng không thương nàng, mới có thể lo được lo mất. cái này cũng không trách ngươi, ngươi thân thế, ai, từ nhỏ khuyết thiếu cùng nữ tử chung đụng kinh nghiệm, ta cái kia sư huynh Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, không phải là bần đạo nói, hắn ngoại trừ đọc sách, còn có thể làm gì. Vất vả thiệt thòi ngươi đụng phải sư thúc ta, Côn Lôn trung duy nhất thành quá thân có kinh nghiệm ! Bằng không, không biết ngươi còn muốn sai lầm bao lâu."

Cũng không thương nàng? Dương Tiễn tinh thần không được: "Đệ tử thật là không rõ, đệ tử chỉ cảm thấy, đối Thốn Tâm dùng hết làm trượng phu trách nhiệm."

"Ngươi thật sự dùng hết sao?" Khương Tử Nha nụ cười thần bí.

Hai người đối mặt, trong trướng im miệng không nói im ắng.

Ngay tại hoàn toàn yên tĩnh trung, dưới mặt đất truyền đến kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt tiếng hết sức rõ rệt, vang lên một cái thanh âm quen thuộc.

"Ta đã cảm thấy Dương sư huynh rất tận tâm a, tại sao..."

Thanh âm im bặt mà dừng, phảng phất bị cái gì che, tiếp lấy có nhân hạ giọng nói: "Ngậm miệng! Ngươi muốn được sư thúc phát hiện sao? !"

Khương Tử Nha: "... Bần đạo đã phát hiện !"

Đả Thần Tiên lấy thế lôi đình vạn quân hướng xuống một bổ, bàn trà cạch cạch cạch bay lên, Khương Tử Nha đem roi hướng xuống một nạy ra, từ bàn trà hạ tầng đất nhấc lên, bay ra hai người đến, một cái tự nhiên là tinh thông đi thuật Thổ hành tôn, một cái khác chính là chỉ sợ thiên hạ bất loạn hoàng thiên hóa.

Bị sư đệ nghe qua bí sự Dương Tiễn: "..." Rất muốn đánh người.

Khương Tử Nha nhìn đến bọn họ ghé vào dưới đất sợ hãi rụt rè, cầm lên đáy giày liền tưởng hút chết cái này hai nhị hàng, nhưng đợi nhìn đến Thổ hành tôn thì, đột nhiên đột nhiên thông suốt, nghĩ ra một cái biện pháp khác.

Thản nhiên ngồi xuống mặc giày, khương nguyên soái lại khôi phục lại tiên phong đạo cốt bộ dáng.

"Thổ hành tôn đến, sau đó trả lời mấy vấn đề, nếu như đáp được tốt, tạm tha các ngươi, nếu là nói được kém, hôm nay năm mươi quân côn đừng hòng trốn!"

Thổ hành tôn co lại co lại thấp bé thân mình, liên thanh đáp: "Sư thúc cứ hỏi, đệ tử nhất định hảo hảo đáp!"

"Đi một bên, bần đạo hỏi trước ngươi Dương sư huynh! Dương Tiễn ngươi nói, lão bà ngươi thích nhất cái gì quần áo cái gì trang sức thức ăn gì, ghét nhất cái gì quần áo cái gì trang sức thức ăn gì?"

Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm chốc lát, nghĩ đến Thốn Tâm là long tộc, lại là công chúa nuông chiều từ bé, liền nói: "Yêu thích quần áo cho là hoa phục cẩm y, thiên vị đồ trang sức, thích tinh xảo điểm tâm, ghét nhất chính là thô lậu giản y cùng mộc mạc trang trí, còn có hải sản."

Lời vừa nói ra, trước hết cảm thấy không thích hợp không phải là Khương Tử Nha, ngược lại là Thổ hành tôn. Đừng quên , hắn lão bà hai ngày trước mới bồi Thốn Tâm đi đi dạo một ngày phố xá, Đặng Thiền Ngọc đối với mình trượng phu trước giờ không có gì giấu nhau, lại thêm chi hôm đó ra như vậy tình huống, hai cái bát quái vợ chồng toàn bộ phân tích hơn nửa đêm, cho nên Thổ hành tôn ấn tượng phá lệ khắc sâu.

Hắn thuở nhỏ tại thâm sơn lớn lên, trời sinh tính tương đối đơn thuần, trên mặt làm sao có thể giấu được sự, Khương Tử Nha gặp hắn ấp úng bộ dáng, hỏi: "Như thế nào, ngươi ấp a ấp úng , chẳng lẽ ngươi biết đến so với ngươi Dương sư huynh còn nhiều a?"

Thổ hành tôn giật mình kêu lên, vội vàng giải thích: "Mới không có! Dương sư huynh, ta có thể bảo đảm, ta đối tẩu tử tuyệt đối là nửa điểm ý nghĩ xấu đều không có a, ta chủ yếu là quan tâm ngươi. Ai, sư thúc, lão nhân gia người làm sao có thể nói như vậy đâu, nếu để cho nhà chúng ta Thiền Ngọc biết , còn không túm rơi tai của ta đóa. Bất quá, bất quá..."

Hắn một bên tà thứ Dương Tiễn sắc mặt, một bên đập nói lắp ba nói: "Sư huynh thuật cùng vợ ta trở về nói cho ta biết, quả thực không giống nhau lắm."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc cùng Thốn Tâm ra ngoài, nàng là Đại tướng Đặng Cửu Công chi nữ, làm người nhạy bén, cảm thấy ngầm độ Thốn Tâm là long tộc công chúa, chắc hẳn yêu thích tráng lệ chi vật, liền mang nàng đi có chút lớn cửa hàng, cho nàng đề cử sắc thái tiên diễm phục sức. Nào có thể đoán được Thốn Tâm đều khéo lời từ chối , ngược lại đi chọn chút tương đối mộc mạc, kiểu dáng đơn giản quần áo. Nếu là ngàn năm trước Tây Hải công chúa, tự nhiên là yêu những cái kia càng hoa lệ càng tốt, nhưng bây giờ sống trên đời , là từng trải thiên niên tuế nguyệt Ngao Thốn Tâm, khô tọa vực sâu dưới cùng nàng, ngược lại cảm thấy quá diễm lệ phức tạp ăn mặc, hơi thương mắt.

Mà ăn uống phương diện, Thốn Tâm càng đặc biệt thích dân gian quà vặt, ba cái cô nương, cái gì đốt mạch, nem rán, bánh chưng, tròn tiêu, bánh quẩy, đi rồi một đường ăn một đường.

Thổ hành tôn từng cái nói ra, liên quan tới chính mình lão bà yêu thích, một điều một điều, Dương Tiễn thế nhưng toàn bộ đều nói sai . Khương Tử Nha ý vị thâm trường liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, Nhị Lang Chân Quân lại hoàn toàn không có tiếp thụ lấy, hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm, lông mày sớm đã thật sâu đám khởi, mím môi thật chặt, không nói một lời. Cũng liền kết thúc như vậy, Khương sư thúc làm sao có thể hài lòng đâu, hắn vỗ vỗ Thổ hành tôn bả vai, cười nói: "Hiện tại đến phiên ngươi , đến, nói một chút xem, ngươi ngày thường đều là như thế nào chiếu cố Thiền Ngọc , hảo hảo làm cho ngươi Dương sư huynh học một ít, cái gì mới là tận tâm phu quân."

Hoàng thiên hóa tâm tư sớm đã do nghi hoặc không hiểu, bênh vực kẻ yếu đến tâm tình phức tạp, không biết như thế nào cho phải, thấy sư thúc đuổi đánh tới cùng, càng là thương hại lườm Dương Tiễn một lời, lập tức vừa trầm quyết tâm đến, khuyên bảo chính mình, phải hảo hảo cùng Thổ hành tôn học tập, nhân gia có thể lấy được Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử xinh đẹp như vậy lão bà, còn là có có chút tài năng , về phần Dương sư huynh, như vậy không để bụng cũng cưới được đến lão bà, tám thành là dựa mặt đi...

"Đệ tử kỳ thật cũng không có làm quá nhiều, hắc hắc, chính là ngày thường buổi sáng sáng sớm ba nén nhang, dùng đi thuật đi cho vợ ta trừ hoả đầu quân nơi đó cầm nàng thích mì vằn thắn, buổi tối cho nàng đánh một chút nước rửa chân... Ngày thường đi ra ngoài hành quân có cái gì tốt chiến lợi phẩm cho nàng mang về, úc úc, cách năm ba bữa đi nịnh nọt một chút ta cái kia cha vợ, là được rồi."

Khương Tử Nha vừa nghe vừa mỉm cười gật đầu, đãi hắn sau khi nói xong, vỗ vỗ hắn đầu chó nói: "Không sai, có ngươi sư thúc năm đó một nửa phong phạm , về sau còn phải lại tiếp lại lệ. Nam nữ ở chung chi đạo, vợ chồng hài hòa con đường, là một môn đại học vấn a, nhớ kỹ một điểm, trọng yếu nhất chính là muốn hiểu tôn trọng lẫn nhau ý nghĩ, tương hỗ rèn luyện mới có thể bạch đầu giai lão, biết không?"

Thổ hành tôn bận không thắng gật đầu, như được đại xá, cùng hoàng thiên hóa cũng như chạy trốn được ra ngoài.

trung quân đại trướng trung, lại chỉ còn hạ Dương Tiễn cùng Khương Tử Nha hai người .

"Hiện tại cảm tưởng gì?"

"Là đệ tử chi tội, đối Thốn Tâm quan tâm tới thiếu. Đệ tử tất cẩn tuân sư thúc dạy bảo, nhiều hơn lý giải nàng, quan tâm nàng, chăm sóc nàng." Dương Tiễn trong đầu phảng phất đặt lên một khối trĩu nặng cự thạch, đêm hôm đó, Thốn Tâm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở chỉ trích vẫn cứ bên tai, "Ngươi chưa từng có một lần ý đồ lý giải ta ý nghĩ, đi vào ta tâm, biết ta nội tâm chân chính cần thiết. Ngươi chỉ thấy ngươi sở thiết tưởng , hoặc là nói nhìn đến ngươi muốn thấy được , khả ngươi trước giờ không nghĩ tới, ta đến tột cùng là dạng gì."

Hắn luôn là nghĩ đương nhiên, chưa từng có đứng tại sừng của nàng độ vì nàng nghĩ tới, không để ý nàng nội tâm ý nghĩ, cho nên nàng đối với hắn đương nhiên tràn ngập không tín nhiệm, hoài nghi hắn. Thử hỏi một cái ngay cả mình yêu thích đều không biết trượng phu, làm sao có thể trong lòng thật sự có nàng?

"Biết liền tốt a." Khương Tử Nha đạo, "Vậy ngươi dự tính làm thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm chốc lát nói: "Trở về hướng nàng nói xin lỗi, thỉnh cầu nàng tha thứ, mọi thứ hỏi nhiều nàng ý kiến, tận lực thuận nàng."

"Cứ như vậy?" Khương Tử Nha trừng lớn mắt, giống nhìn xem quái dị được dò xét Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn có chút mờ mịt, theo bản năng gật gật đầu.

"Ai ~~ ta thế nhưng cho rằng ngươi còn là một cái khiến cho hạng người." Khương Tử Nha vẻ mặt chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, "Ngươi liền tay không đi a! Nhị hàng!"

Vì thế, lúc chạng vạng tối, mờ tối dưới ngọn đèn, chính im lặng may đồ vật tam công chúa kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn xem chính co quắp cầm hoa dại buộc Dương Tiễn.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân nâng cái này thổi phồng cùng hắn cao lớn uy vũ dáng người không dính một điểm bên , do cẩu cái đuôi hoa, rễ bản lam ghim lên bó hoa, đón thê tử quỷ dị ánh mắt, chợt cảm thấy cảm thấy lúng túng không thôi.

Khả lập tức lại nhớ tới sư thúc ân cần dạy bảo cùng mình đối thê tử thua thiệt, ý nghĩ lại lập tức thay đổi, hắn đối với mình như là đạo, Dương Tiễn a, Dương Tiễn, chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn cùng giải hảo hảo sinh hoạt sao, chẳng lẽ ngươi không nghĩ ngày sau tận tâm đền bù sao, hắn khẽ cắn môi, còn là quyết định, nửa quỳ ở trước mặt nàng, đối với nàng cái kia một đôi mắt đen to linh lợi nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngày xưa là Dương Tiễn chi tội, ngày sau sẽ làm thống cải tiền phi, biển cả tuy sâu, không đủ để so với ta chi tình, ngoan thạch tuy kiên, không đủ để so với ta chi thành, Dương Tiễn đối với ngươi chi tâm, thiên địa chứng giám, mong rằng ngươi có thể lại cho ta một cơ hội, làm cho ta tốt tốt... Đãi ngươi."

Rốt cục nói ra , như vậy một đoạn lớn buồn nôn lời nói, Dương Tiễn không tự chủ được thở dài một hơi, hi vọng mà nhìn Thốn Tâm.

Quả nhiên, như Khương sư thúc thuật một dạng, vợ nhà mình hai mắt tỏa sáng, ý cười nổi lên, xán lạn như hoa.

Thốn Tâm trên dưới đánh giá hắn nửa ngày, cười nói: "Bộ quần áo này là từ đâu tới?"

Khương sư thúc nói tất yếu làm cho phu nhân biết chính mình dụng tâm, hắn liền nói: "Là vi phu vì cho ngươi bồi tội, đặc biệt mặc ."

"Úc ~~" Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, "Đặc biệt mặc, ân, rất tốt."

"Vậy cái này đoạn nói đâu, là chính ngươi tưởng ?"

Khương sư thúc nói nếu để cho nàng biết, ngươi liên vài câu lời tâm tình đều muốn người khác giúp ngươi nghĩ, nàng sẽ cảm thấy ngươi căn bản không để ý nàng. Vì thế, tuy nói nói láo rất gian nan, nhưng Dương Tiễn còn là trả lời nói là chính hắn tưởng .

"Như vậy tiếp theo đây?" Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn, nhếch miệng lên, "Ngươi muốn dẫn ta đi làm cái gì, có phải hay không là muốn đi bên ngoài đi dạo một vòng, nhìn một chút các tướng sĩ phong mạo a?"

Khương sư thúc nói xin lỗi sau nhất định phải y thuận tuyệt đối, nếu không sẽ thất bại trong gang tấc. Cho nên, Dương Tiễn gật đầu nói phải: "Chúng ta bây giờ liền đi tản tản bộ đi."

"Ha hả, tản bộ? Tán ngươi cái đại đầu quỷ!" Thốn Tâm sắc mặt đột biến, bay lên chính là một cước, "Lớn mật cuồng đồ, dám biến thành phu quân ta bộ dáng chui vào Chu Doanh, phía ngoài tuần doanh binh sĩ ở đâu, nhanh bắt xuống!"

Đưa tại dưới đất Dương Tiễn: "..."

Ngoài cửa nghe bích chân Khương Tử Nha: "..."

 **Chương 35 Nhân sinh giống như chỉ mới gặp gỡ lần đầu**

Thốn Tâm nằm thẳng tại như đệm trên sườn núi, trong miệng ngậm một cây cỏ đuôi chó, xanh thẳm như tẩy dưới bầu trời, trong sơn cốc xuân ý dạt dào, gió mát chập chờn lá cây, ào ào tiếng nương theo lấy móng ngựa cộc cộc, nghe phá lệ tinh thần. Cách đó không xa đất bằng thượng, chạy nhanh một đám tuấn mã, dẫn đầu chính là một thớt đỏ thẫm sắc hùng mã, chở đi một đại bao tải vật nặng, như trước bốn vó bốc lên, bờm dài bay lên, xông lên phía trước nhất, thỉnh thoảng bùng nổ đắc ý tê minh. Một mảnh tạp sắc đàn ngựa theo sát tại sau lưng nó, bờm ngựa đuôi ngựa tung bay, một cái tiếp một cái, một cái chồng lên một cái, ngưng tụ thành một cái chỉnh thể, cực nhanh đẩy về phía trước tiến, như là quét sạch hải triều một dạng, bao la hùng vĩ to lớn.

Đây chính là tam công chúa nhiệm vụ mới — thuần phục ngựa.

Theo đại quân ngày càng hướng triều ca thúc đẩy, Chu quân gần như dốc toàn bộ lực lượng, lại thêm sắp xếp hàng quân cùng mới chiêu mộ tướng sĩ, đối quân bị vật liệu nhu cầu càng lúc càng lớn. Áo giáp áo bông chờ, đều tốt nói, dù sao toàn bộ tây kỳ dân chúng đều tại vì thế ngày đêm lao động, khả ngựa này thớt liền không dễ làm . Đi mua? Toàn bộ CN đại địa cơ bản đều trong chiến tranh, ai sẽ ngốc đến đem ngựa bán đi đến, đi bắt? trong sơn dã ngựa hoang là không ít, khả có trời mới biết muốn bắt thượng bao lâu, lại mắng thượng bao lâu, Khương Tử Nha vẫn luôn vì thế lo lắng không thôi, ai nghĩ tới thiên hạ rớt xuống cái Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm, Tây Hải long tộc, bởi vì cái gọi là bách điểu Triêu Phượng, vạn thú triều thương, long tộc chính là trời sinh Thần thú, đối với thế gian động vật uy áp không thể coi thường, thậm chí chỉ cần hướng nơi đó vừa đứng, liền có thể khiến cho những động vật này ngoan ngoãn nghe lời. Ngao cô nương lĩnh mệnh mà đến, đại triển sở trưởng, đối với núi non trùng điệp một tiếng long ngâm, liền có hơn ngàn con tuấn mã tre già măng mọc lao ra, nàng ngẫm lại , hạ đạt luyện tập phụ trọng chạy mệnh lệnh sau, liền bắt đầu ngồi phịch ở dưới đất nghỉ ngơi.

Ánh nắng rất ấm, gió nhẹ ấm áp, nhưng là tâm tình, lại không ra thế nào . Hôm đó sự, giống như phiêu đãng tơ liễu, quấn quanh ở tâm, phật chi không đi. Làm nàng một cước đem Dương Tiễn đạp lăn tại đất thì, hắn ngẩng đầu cùng nàng đối mặt trong nháy mắt, kỳ thật nàng liền nhận ra , người trước mắt không là người khác, chính là nàng trượng phu — Dương Tiễn. Hơn một ngàn năm vợ chồng, tăng thêm mấy trăm năm hồi ức tưởng niệm, đầy đủ làm cho một người nữ nhân đem nàng nam nhân mỗi một ánh mắt mỗi một cái động tác đều nhớ kỹ trong lòng. Phía trước nếu không phải là Dương Tiễn cử chỉ luống cuống, ánh mắt trốn tránh, nàng chỉ sợ sớm đã nhìn ra đầu mối. Nhưng chính là bởi vì nhận ra , mới vạn phần xấu hổ. Một cái cứng tại dưới đất, một cái xử ở một bên, nhớ lại vừa mới chữ câu chữ câu, mờ mịt luống cuống chớp mắt quét sạch nàng tâm linh. Nàng cắn môi, gần như là hoảng sợ dò xét hắn, hắn đây là, bị hạ chú a, còn là đã uống nhầm thuốc a?

"Thốn Tâm, ta..." Hắn lên tiếng, vừa xấu hổ vừa bất đắc dĩ, phá vỡ một phòng yên tĩnh. Tam công chúa lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, trên mặt phảng phất là hỏa tại đốt, nóng hổi tư vị đều bỏng đau cục cưng, nhảy lên cao ba trượng, xẹt một tiếng liền chạy ra ngoài, đem giữ ở ngoài cửa Khương Tử Nha đụng cho một cái xoay người nàng cũng mặc kệ, hung hăng chạy trước, đi tới không người sơn cốc ra, mới đến suối mà ngồi, dưới ánh trăng suối nước sáng như gương, chiếu đến cái kia không hiểu đỏ mặt nữ tử, thùng thùng dòng suối đáp lại nàng nhịp tim, cả hai đều không biết, chính mình vì sao muốn gió mát rung động.

Từ ngày đó trở đi, nàng liền bắt đầu trốn tránh Dương Tiễn , không phải là bởi vì tức giận, cũng không phải là bởi vì xấu hổ, chỉ là không tự chủ, sợ nhìn thấy hắn, chẳng sợ nghe được hắn thanh âm, đều sẽ làm cho nàng đáy lòng run lên, cho nên nàng lại tới đây, một mình đi tới trong sơn cốc này, ngoại trừ bầu trời chim bay cùng dưới đất tuấn mã, nơi này không có một ai, chính là vì tránh né hắn, chỉ tiếc tâm tưởng sự thành, luôn là khó được. Nàng than một hơi, len lén liếc một cái liếc mắt nơi xa trên tán cây chim sơn ca, lại nhanh chóng dời đi mắt.

"Tẩu tử đây là than thở cái gì, có phải hay không là ta Dương sư huynh, lại chọc tới ngươi ?"

Sau lưng đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng người đem tam công chúa hù được ngồi dậy, vừa quay đầu lại, chính là hoàng thiên hóa. Tuấn tú thiếu niên lang, thân cao chín thước, mặt tựa mỡ dê, trên đầu kim quan lập loè, trên người cẩm bào sáng rực, đứng ở ngọc kỳ lân trước, chính mỉm cười nhìn qua nàng.

Thốn Tâm lấy lại tinh thần, tức giận nói: "Lại từ phía sau vô thanh vô tức dọa người, cẩn thận ta nói cho sư thúc nện ngươi!"

Hoàng thiên hóa cười hắc hắc, đi lên phía trước: "Ta biết tẩu tử nhất là thiện tâm , làm sao lại đối với ta như vậy, tẩu tử, ngươi còn chưa nói cho ta, có phải hay không là ta Dương sư huynh lại chọc giận ngươi đâu?"

Thốn Tâm liếc mắt: "Một mình ngươi đại nam nhân, như vậy lải nhải cả ngày làm gì, lại nói..."

Thốn Tâm con mắt quay tròn trực chuyển, nửa là lòng chua xót nửa là trêu chọc nói: "Ngươi là của hắn sư đệ, như thế nào sẽ cảm thấy hắn có sai, cho dù ta nói là hắn chọc tới ta , ngươi cũng chưa chắc sẽ tin."

Không phải đều là thế này phải không, lòng người a, đều là thiên , những ngày này, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều đối với nàng rất có phê bình kín đáo, chẳng sợ chính là Dương Thiền, ở kiếp trước nàng cùng Dương Tiễn phát sinh xung đột, đều là khuynh hướng Dương Tiễn chiếm đa số, tại cái kia trong nhà, kỳ thật nàng mãi mãi cũng là một ngoại nhân, một cái một mình phấn chiến ngàn năm, cũng đi không tiến cái nhà này trung người ngoài.

"Ai, tẩu tử, cũng không thể nói như vậy, ta đương nhiên sẽ không không tin ngươi, kỳ thật đi, ta tin hay không ngươi cũng không có bao nhiêu quan hệ, dù sao ta không lý giải, cũng không có tư cách lẫn vào nha, đúng là ta, quan tâm một chút các ngươi." Hoàng thiên hóa xoa xoa đầu, cười ngây ngô nói, "Ngươi nhìn, trên cây có hay không quả thông, biết rõ ràng nhất nhất định là con sóc, trong nước có hay không rong, biết rõ ràng nhất nhất định là tiểu ngư, mà ta Dương sư huynh đến cùng có phải hay không cái hảo trượng phu, biết rõ ràng nhất cũng nhất định là tẩu tử ngươi. Vợ chồng các ngươi gian sự, trừ bọn ngươi ra lẫn nhau bên ngoài, ai cũng không có quá nhiều quyền lên tiếng, ai cũng không có tư cách bình phán ai đúng ai sai, cho nên vô luận tẩu tử ngươi là lựa chọn tiếp tục không để ý tới Dương sư huynh, vẫn là cùng hắn hòa hảo, đều là chính ngươi lựa chọn, ta đều sẽ tôn trọng."

"Nhưng là như lời ngươi nói, ta dù sao cũng là hắn sư đệ, cho nên ta hay là tới, tưởng khuyên nhủ tẩu tử, có thể hay không lại cho Dương sư huynh một cơ hội, hắn chỉ là không quen biểu đạt, tâm không đủ tỉ mỉ, kỳ thật hắn thật sự rất quan tâm tẩu tử, mấy ngày nay, ngươi không biết, hắn kỳ thật vẫn luôn tại..."

"ngưng ngưng ngưng." Thốn Tâm chớp chớp có chút ướt át ánh mắt, trong lòng có chút chát chát lại có chút ngọt, nhìn trước mắt mờ mịt luống cuống thiếu niên, đột nhiên phốc một tiếng bật cười: "Thiên hóa a, ngươi về sau tức phụ, nhất định là một người có phúc khí."

Cho rằng tới lại là một cái khuyên nàng đừng gây, ai có thể nghĩ đến, vậy mà lại nghe được một đoạn như vậy ấm lòng lời nói. Thốn Tâm lần thứ nhất trang trọng dò xét vị này tuổi quá trẻ tiểu tướng quân, nguyên lai hào phóng tuỳ tiện trung, cũng có một viên quan tâm hiền lành tâm, cái này khả, thật sự là khó được.

"A?" Hoàng thiên hóa bị choáng váng, "Không phải là nói ta Dương sư huynh, như thế nào lại kéo tới ta , tẩu tử ngươi tiếp tục nghe ta nói, Dương sư huynh hắn những ngày này kỳ thật đều canh giữ ở bên cạnh ngươi..."

Thốn Tâm cười cười, làm ra dấu chớ có lên tiếng, nghiêng người tại hoàng thiên hóa bên tai nói: "Nếu như biến thành một cái chim sơn ca mỗi ngày nhìn chằm chằm lão bà cho dù là hảo trượng phu lời nói, vậy cái này hảo trượng phu cũng quá dễ dàng làm đi."

"Tẩu tử ngươi!" Ngươi đã sớm biết a, hoàng thiên hóa trừng lớn hai mắt, đối đầu chính là Thốn Tâm giảo hoạt nụ cười.

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Ngươi không phải là đã sớm biết sao, ngươi Dương sư huynh sự, không có so với ta rõ ràng hơn , hắn thật là tốt, là các ngươi hảo huynh trưởng, Ngao Thiên Khuyển chủ nhân tốt, khả cố tình cả đời cũng làm không được ta hảo trượng phu."

"Tẩu tử ngươi làm sao có thể nói như vậy đâu." Hoàng thiên hóa lập tức vì trong lòng của hắn không gì làm không được Dương sư huynh bất bình , hắn hơi suy nghĩ, túc Thanh Đạo: "Chỉ cần ngươi đem hảo trượng phu tiêu chuẩn cho ta, ta cam đoan Dương sư huynh nhất định làm được!"

Trước moi ra đến lại nói, hoàng thiên hóa nghĩ như vậy. Thốn Tâm nhìn xem cái này đứa nhỏ ngốc xụ mặt, ra vẻ chính trực bộ nàng nói bộ dáng, cười đến thẳng đánh ngã, nàng một mặt xoa bụng một mặt nói: "Thành a, ngươi trước giúp ta đưa một phong thư đi tây kỳ thành cho một cái gọi Dương Tam công tử, trở về ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết."

"Dương Tam? Tốt, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ!" Hoàng thiên hóa một ngụm liền đáp ứng đến, đưa tay phải tin.

Thốn Tâm từng thanh từng thanh tay của hắn đánh xuống, cười nói: "Gấp cái gì, ta hiện tại trước viết."

Nói xong liền biến ra giấy bút đến, một mặt đánh giá hoàng thiên hóa một mặt viết, thẳng nhìn được hoàng thiên hóa cả người run rẩy, đứng ngồi không yên, khó khăn lắm mới viết xong phong tốt.

"Nhất định phải tự tay giao cho Dương Tam ah."

Hoàng thiên hóa gật gật đầu, thận trọng đem thư ôm vào trong lòng, cái này nhưng là việc quan hệ Dương sư huynh cả đời hạnh phúc bí mật, làm sao có thể không nghiêm túc đối đãi đâu, liền cưỡi trên ngọc kỳ lân thừa vân mà đi, trong chốc lát đã không thấy tăm hơi bóng dáng.

Thốn Tâm mắt thấy hoàng thiên hóa thân ảnh biến mất không thấy, rốt cục nhịn không được, cười đến lăn lộn trên mặt đất, ai nha, tiểu tử ngốc này, tại sao có thể có ngốc như vậy tiểu tử ngốc đâu.

Xa xa chim sơn ca run lên cánh, hạt đậu lớn trong mắt lại có chút ủy khuất, nhìn thấy hắn liền chạy, vẫn luôn trầm mặt, bây giờ lại cười đến vui vẻ như vậy, hừ, tiểu tử ngốc, đều là một cái tiểu tử ngốc , còn cao hứng như vậy làm gì?

Dương Tiễn bình dấm chua cũng không nện vào đi xa hoàng thiên hóa trên đầu, ngọc kỳ lân bước đi như bay, bất quá mấy nén nhang công phu, đã đến tây kỳ trong thành.

Hắn đè xuống đám mây, tùy tiện ngăn lại một vị lão bá thăm dò được: "Đại thúc, ngươi có biết hay không phụ cận một cái gọi Dương Tam nhân a?"

"Dương đại thiện nhân, người nào không biết người nào không hiểu a, ngươi nhanh đi, hắn ngay ở phía trước thi lương đâu."

Dương đại thiện nhân? Hoàng thiên hóa nháy mắt mấy cái, thuận biển người theo sau, rất xa, liền nghe được một cái âm thanh trong trẻo: "Đừng có gấp, từng bước từng bước đến, mỗi người đều có."

Hắn đáp tiếng ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, quần áo cũ nát trong dân chúng đứng thẳng một thiếu niên, chỉ mộc mạc thanh bào, đầu cắm mộc trâm, lại là khó được khí chất ôn nhã, đôi mắt sáng đôi mi thanh tú, không hề có kiêu căng thái độ. Bên cạnh hắn sở vây , đều là chút từ chiến loạn chi địa chạy trốn tới tây kỳ tới nạn dân, xanh xao vàng vọt, áo rách quần manh, trên người mùi thối hun người, thêm nữa vừa mệt vừa đói, thấy lương thực, liền mắt bốc lục quang, liền cùng sói đói thấy thịt mỡ giống như, điên cuồng đi phía trước tuôn, muốn đi đoạt lương thực.

Hoàng thiên hóa mắt thấy cái này gầy yếu người trẻ tuổi liền muốn bị cảm xúc kích động nạn dân áp đảo, bận chuẩn bị lên trước hỗ trợ thì, lại thấy thiếu niên này không chút hoang mang, trong tay hoàng quang chợt lóe, trong khoảnh khắc mọi người đều bị định trụ, hắn khe khẽ cười, bên cạnh tỳ nữ thuận thì đem đóng gói tốt lương thực đưa lên, hắn tay áo dài phất một cái, lương thực liền từng cái rơi xuống mỗi người trước mặt.

Hóa ra là người trong đồng đạo a, hoàng thiên hóa thầm thở dài nói, mắt thấy thiếu niên này giải định thân chú liền muốn rời đi, bước lên phía trước ngăn lại nói: "Huynh đài đi thong thả!"

Dương Thiền ngạc nhiên nhìn xem cái này ngăn lại nàng người xa lạ, nghi ngờ nói: "Không biết huynh đài có gì muốn làm?"

Hoàng thiên hóa cười nói: "Tại hạ là chịu chị dâu ta Ngao Thốn Tâm nhờ vả, đến cho tiểu huynh đệ đưa một phong thư đến."

Tẩu tử! Dương Thiền nhất thời vui vẻ ra mặt, bận đem thư nhận lấy, không kịp chờ đợi liền muốn mở thư, lại thấy không đại lễ mạo, để người ta gạt sang một bên, liền đối với hoàng thiên hóa đạo: "Tại hạ được sở liền tại phụ cận, không ngại tiến đến uống chén trà đi."

Một bên tỳ nữ linh chi phụ họa nói: "Đúng vậy a làm phiền ngài vì tam công chúa cho nhà ta cô nương đưa tin, còn xin cần phải đi bỏ đi uống chén trà nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát đi."

Thị nữ này chính là Thốn Tâm hướng trong nhà đòi hỏi, chính là cá chép biến hóa, lưu lại chiếu cố Dương Thiền, để phòng một mình nàng ở đây không người chiếu ứng.

Hoàng thiên hóa thấy vừa mới Dương Thiền nói chuyện hành động, vốn là có lòng kết giao, hắn lại là cái cởi mở tính tình, nào có không nên đạo lý, liền tùy Dương Thiền đi tới nàng phía trước cùng Thốn Tâm chỗ ở tiểu viện.

Lúc này đã là tháng năm mạt, um tùm trúc tiết Hải Đường đã muốn mở qua diễm lệ nhất thời tiết, rơi xuống một chỗ đỏ tươi tàn hương. Ngay tại cánh hoa phiêu diêu, hoa rụng rực rỡ địa phương, hoàng thiên hóa nhìn thấy hắn đời này xinh đẹp nhất tình cảnh.

Không khác, phong cảnh núi non mùa xuân tươi đẹp thiếu niên tại trước mắt hắn lắc mình biến hoá, liền hóa thành một cái nữ lang. Đó là một cái, giống như Hạnh Hoa hơi mưa bàn cô nương, nàng mím môi, cười mỉm nhìn xem chính mình, da trắng như mới lệ, tóc mai như lục vân, người mặc một bộ vàng nhạt áo mỏng, nhan sắc rất là rực rỡ, nhưng ở nàng dung quang phía dưới, chỉ sợ lại xán lạn cẩm tú đều sẽ có vẻ ảm đạm phai mờ.

Hoàng thiên hóa mặt đằng một tiếng liền đỏ.

Dương Thiền bản cảm thấy lấy huyễn tượng kỳ nhân không đại lễ mạo, lúc này mới biến về nguyên thân, ai ngờ thanh niên trước mắt, nói xong nói xong thì không đúng kình , đỏ mặt tựa như cái mông con khỉ, ấp úng nói không nên lời, nàng hỏi nàng anh trai và chị dâu có được hay không, hắn chỉ một cái kình cười gật đầu cũng không đáp nói, nàng lại hỏi gần đây có hay không chiến sự, hắn thậm chí quay mặt qua chỗ khác không nhìn nàng.

Đây là thế nào, Dương Thiền cắn môi, lúng túng không thôi, không biết nên như thế nào trò chuyện xuống dưới, khả mắt thấy thiếu niên mặt càng ngày càng đỏ, cảm giác đều muốn nhỏ máu đi xuống, lại thấy không thích hợp, lẽ nào người này có bệnh, không phải là tẩu tử gọi hắn đến, chính là thác nàng dùng Bảo Liên Đăng thay hắn chữa bệnh ? Dương Thiền càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy chính là như thế, bằng không, gửi thư phái tiên hạc là được rồi, cần gì phải làm cho người đi tới một lần đâu.

Hoàng thiên hóa sâu thấy chính mình tại mỹ nhân trước mặt mất mặt, bó tay bó chân, từ không diễn ý, nhìn xem Dương Thiền lúng túng biểu tình, càng là ảo não, nhưng là càng nhanh ngược lại càng nói không ra lời, mặt ngược lại là càng ngày càng đốt, mắc cỡ chết người! Hoàng thiên hóa dưới đáy lòng kêu rên. Ngay tại hắn tự bản thân chán ghét mà vứt bỏ thì, cũng cảm giác một cái hơi lạnh tay nhỏ dựng vào hắn mạch đập, hắn cả người run lên, giật cả mình, hai mắt mộc mộc nhìn đi qua, chỉ thấy một cái đầu ngón tay sáng da như ngọc, chiếu đến lạc hồng, tựa như trong suốt. Hắn không tự chủ, móng vuốt liền duỗi tiến lên trước muốn sờ một chút.

Đãi cảm xúc đến như ngọc da thịt thì, hắn đáy lòng run lên, đối diện thượng Dương Thiền vừa thẹn vừa giận ánh mắt, hù được rút lui mấy bước, một chồng Thanh Đạo: "Không phải là, không phải là, ta không phải là, ngươi, ta, ai, ta..."

Dương Thiền trừng lớn hai mắt, cũng không đoái hoài tới tức giận, nhìn xem tay chân hắn luống cuống bộ dáng, bước lên phía trước nói: "Ngươi đừng động."

Hoàng thiên hóa nhìn nàng tiến lên, càng là sợ tới lui lại.

"Ngươi đừng động a! Đằng sau là..." Dồn dập nhắc nhở bị phịch một tiếng đánh gãy, hoàng thiên hóa một đầu ngã vào trong vườn hoa, chấn tung tích anh vô số.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Tiểu nha hoàn linh chi đã sớm nhịn không được cười đến tiền phủ hậu ngưỡng.

Dương Thiền cũng chưởng không được che miệng cười khẽ, hoàng thiên hóa từ hoa trung đứng lên, trên tóc trên mặt đều là hoa bùn, một đôi mắt ướt sũng , lại là ủy khuất lại là thẹn thùng, một cái xoay người, đằng vân mà đi, cũng như chạy trốn được chạy không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Dương Thiền ngây ngẩn cả người: "Hắn chạy cái gì, ta còn chưa chữa bệnh cho hắn đâu."

Linh chi thấy nhà mình cô nương đến bây giờ đều không làm rõ ràng được tình huống, bận nín cười nhắc nhở: "Nhân gia nào có bệnh gì, cho dù có, chỉ sợ cũng bệnh tương tư."

"Không bệnh? Cái này sao có thể, tẩu tử làm cho hắn đến cho ta đưa tin, chẳng lẽ không phải làm cho ta chữa bệnh cho hắn sao?"

"Ôi, ta ngốc cô nương, tam công chúa rõ ràng là làm cho hắn đến cho ngài nhìn nhau , ngươi còn chưa hiểu a, không tin ngài mở ra tín nhìn xem, chỉ sợ tam công chúa liên tiểu tử này ngày sinh tháng đẻ đều viết lên đâu."

Dương Thiền nghe vậy mở ra tín đọc nhanh như gió, trên mặt sớm đã đỏ bừng một mảnh.

 **Chương 36 Si hán thiên hóa dẫn sự cố**

Võ Thành vương Hoàng Phi Hổ có chút bận tâm, đại nhi tử hoàng thiên hóa sáng sớm ra ngoài, thẳng đến chạng vạng tối cũng không thấy bóng dáng, lưu một mình hắn đang diễn sân luyện tập, đợi trái đợi phải không thấy nhi tử trở về.

Võ Thành vương hoang mang : "Người này là chạy đi nơi nào?"

Thứ tử hoàng thiên tường đạo; "Úc ~ ta nhớ ra rồi, đại ca sáng nay nói hắn mau mau đến xem dương tẩu tử, có lẽ là tìm nàng đi đi."

"... Cái này vừa nhìn có thể nhìn một ngày?"

"(⊙o⊙). . ."

Hai cha con hai mặt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng còn là quyết định đi bái phỏng tam công chúa doanh trướng.

Thốn Tâm cùng Võ Thành vương cũng không quen biết. Võ Thành vương bên ngoài chinh chiến chiếm đa số, cùng nàng ít ỏi có mấy lần gặp mặt, cũng là tại Khương Tử Nha trung quân đại trướng trung mọi người thương nghị chiến sự, cho nên, lúc này gặp vị trường bối này đột nhiên đến đây, nàng cũng có chút không biết làm sao, mời bọn họ nhập sổ dâng trà sau, liền hòa nhã nói: "Không biết Võ Thành vương đến tìm cháu dâu là?"

Hoàng Phi Hổ đối vị này cháu dâu cũng là xa lạ cực kỳ, nhưng thấy Thốn Tâm ổn trọng đoan trang, cử chỉ có độ, cảm thấy cũng nhiều mấy phần hảo cảm, cười nói: "Tam công chúa không cần đa lễ, cái này, ta liền nhờ đại xưng ngươi một tiếng cháu dâu, là như vậy, ta cái kia Tiểu Khuyển thiên hóa hôm nay một ngày cũng không thấy bóng dáng, nghe thiên tường nói hắn từng đi tìm ngươi đi , cho nên mới mạo muội tới cửa, không biết cháu dâu ngươi có biết hay không hắn sau này hướng đi a?"

Trán (⊙o⊙). . . , đương nhiên là biết rồi, tam công chúa ở trong lòng nói thầm, nhưng cũng không thể cứ như vậy nói cho ngươi nha, úc, ta đem ngươi nhi tử lừa đi cho ta cô em chồng nhìn nhau , lời này mặc cho ai cũng nói không nên lời, bất quá, cho dù là đi nhìn nhau, cũng không trở thành nhìn cái này cả ngày đều không trở lại a? Hoàng thiên hóa tiểu tử này, chết đến đi nơi nào, ai nha, Dương Tiễn cũng không trở lại, lần này muốn nàng nói thế nào a.

Đang chờ tam công chúa ấp úng nói không nên lời nguyên cớ thời điểm, không biết chết đến nơi nào đi tổ hợp thành viên một trong — Dương Tiễn rốt cục vén trướng mà vào. Hắn vừa thấy đang ngồi ở trong trướng Võ Thành vương cha con cũng là sững sờ, ánh mắt nghi ngờ tại Thốn Tâm trên người quét một vòng sau, liền cùng Hoàng Phi Hổ hoàng thiên tường cha con chào, lại hỏi: "Mạt tướng gặp qua Võ Thành vương, không biết ngài cái này tới là?"

Thốn Tâm bận bước nhanh về phía trước, chặn đứng câu chuyện nói: "Là như vậy, ta hôm nay nâng bầu trời hóa đi tây kỳ thành giúp ta mua vài món đồ, nhưng hắn vừa đi lâu như vậy cũng chưa trở lại, ngươi nhanh mở thiên nhãn tìm một chút, nếu là đã xảy ra chuyện gì sẽ không tốt."

"Mua đồ? Ngươi không phải là mới mua..." Câu nói kế tiếp im bặt mà dừng, tại tam công chúa duỗi ra um tùm bàn tay như ngọc trắng bóp lấy sau lưng của hắn bắp thịt rắn chắc xoay tròn xoay tròn sau, mai danh ẩn tích...

Dương Tiễn yên lặng nhìn bên cạnh thân tiếu yếp như hoa thê tử, gật đầu nói: "Ta hiện tại liền tìm, hai vị không cần sốt ruột."

Dương Tiễn cái trán thiên nhãn mở ra, ngân huy vạn trượng bắn ra, như điện như rắn, xem thoả thích bốn phương, hắn nhìn đến, đầu đầy bùn đất cánh hoa hoàng thiên hóa ngồi tại ngọc kỳ lân thượng cười ngây ngô... Sau đó tựa như thụ cái gì kích thích như vậy, phi nước đại trở về, lao xuống tiến Chu Doanh, thẳng hướng một cái lều vải, sau đó phá cửa mà vào, tiếp lấy ôm chặt lấy hắn đùi...

Nhìn xuống trên đùi cái này một đống, Dương Tiễn: "... Ngươi có phải là có tật xấu hay không?"

Thiên hóa: "o(*/▽/*)o Dương sư huynh! Cầu ngươi đem ngươi muội muội gả cho ta đi! Ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo đối với nàng ! Cũng hội hảo hảo đối ngươi! Về sau ta sẽ đem ngươi đích thân ca ca đối đãi! Không! Chúng ta vốn là thân như huynh đệ a. Như vậy, chỉ cần ngươi đem nàng gả cho ta, về sau ngươi chính là của ta cha ruột !"

Dương Tiễn: "..." Ai muốn ngốc như vậy lại như vậy xuẩn nhi tử?

Hoàng Phi Hổ: "(⊙o⊙). . ." Chẳng qua một ngày không gặp, nhi tử liền tìm một cái khác cha ruột, không phải là bổn vương phản ứng trì độn, mà là cái này phàm trần tục sự biến hóa đa đoan...

Thốn Tâm: "(*^_^*)" ha ha ha ha, bản công chúa liền biết, việc này tất nhiên có thể thành, lấy Tam muội muội tài mạo nhân phẩm, hoàng thiên hóa tiểu tử này còn không phải là dễ như trở bàn tay, chỉ là, cũng không biết Tam muội muội có nhìn hay không được tới tiểu tử ngốc này . Nàng chê lườm liếc rơi tại Dương Tiễn trên đùi một đống, mặc giày thêu mũi chân điểm một cái địa, thật là muốn đem hắn đạp xuống dưới...

Tồn tại cảm thấp hoàng thiên tường tại mọi người đều đờ đẫn tình huống hạ, rốt cục mở miệng nói: "Ca, Dương sư huynh muội muội là hạng người gì a?"

"Nàng không phải là nhân! Nàng là tiên nữ! Xinh đẹp nhất ôn nhu hiền lành tiên nữ! o(*/▽/*)o "

Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm: "..." Tuy rằng hắn nói được là sự thật không sai, nhưng vì sao luôn cảm thấy, rất muốn quất hắn.

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày, tất cả ngấp nghé muội muội đều là khốn kiếp, ánh mắt của hắn lạnh lẽo, khí thế ép người: "Ngươi thấy thiền nhi, thời điểm nào, ở nơi nào thấy, các ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Thiền nhi? Nguyên lai nàng gọi thiền nhi." Trắng nõn trên hai gò má lại là một mảnh đỏ bừng, hoàng thiên hóa ngượng ngập nói, "Tên của nàng chữ thật là tốt nghe."

Dương Tiễn: "..." Cái này hoàn toàn không có cách nào nói, nếu không phải là nhìn hắn cha ruột tại nơi này, tại chỗ đem tiểu tử này mặt đánh thũng.

Võ Thành vương cũng nhìn không được , này nhi tử thật là thật mất thể diện, hắn xách hoàng thiên hóa lỗ tai đem hắn cầm lên đến, lúng túng nói: "Dương hiền chất, chúng ta sẽ không quấy rầy , cáo từ cáo từ."

Nghe hoàng thiên hóa "Cha, ngươi nhanh đi Hướng sư huynh cầu hôn" thanh âm bên trong, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn tại trong trướng không nói gì nhau, nhớ tới vừa mới tràng cảnh có chút buồn cười, khả hai người phía trước ngăn cách cũng không giải đáp, cho nên hai người đều là một bộ khóe môi vểnh lên lại muốn cực lực nhịn xuống quái bộ dáng.

Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi sáng nay làm cho thiên hóa đi đưa tin... Chính là vì làm cho hắn đi gặp Tam muội?"

Thốn Tâm có chút ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, khả vừa nghĩ tới hắn sáng hôm nay liền hóa thành chim sơn ca bồi nàng hơn nửa ngày công phu, nhất cử nhất động của mình tự nhiên chạy không khỏi mắt của hắn con ngươi, hoàng thiên hóa về đến lại là này tấm diễn xuất, lấy hắn thông minh như thế nào không đoán ra được.

Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày cười nói: "Tam muội tuổi tác không nhỏ , trưởng tẩu vì mẫu, ta tự nhiên phải vì nàng lo lắng nhiều."

"... Tiểu tử kia có cái gì tốt? Còn là một đoàn hài khí, chỉ sợ cố không tốt Tam muội." Cũng không đáng đến làm cho ngươi đối với hắn mắt khác đối đãi.

Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên nói: "Như thế nào, ngươi ngày xưa cũng không phải nói như vậy được, không phải là ngươi khen hắn tuổi trẻ tài cao, thuật pháp tinh thông, võ nghệ siêu quần, làm người trung hậu trung thực sao?"

Dương Tiễn bị chắn được cứng lại.

Thốn Tâm rồi nói tiếp: "Ta biết ngươi quan tâm Tam muội muội, cảm thấy thiên hạ nam tử đều không xứng với nàng, đương nhiên lấy Tam muội muội tài mạo, đúng là thế gian khó kiếm lương phối, nhưng nàng chung quy phải lập gia đình, bằng không ngươi muốn để nàng làm một cái lão cô nương, một người lẻ loi hiu quạnh sao?"

"Tam muội như thế nào lẻ loi hiu quạnh, không phải là còn có chúng ta?"

"Ca ca không phải là trượng phu!" Thốn Tâm đánh gãy hắn, "Trượng phu có thể cấp cho thê tử đồ vật, là bất luận kẻ nào đều không thay thế được ."

Dương Tiễn nửa ngày không nói gì, người trước mắt, cùng nàng đối chọi gay gắt, một bước cũng không nhường, trên đầu nàng trâm cài tóc bởi cảm xúc kích động mà rung động, như ngọc gương mặt nổi lên đỏ ửng, hai mắt sáng tỏ như chấm nhỏ một dạng, nàng cứ như vậy bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, như kiếm ánh mắt phảng phất muốn đâm tiến hắn đáy lòng.

Hắn nhất thời chịu không được dời mắt đi, lại tiếp tục quay đầu, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Còn xin phu nhân báo cho biết Dương Tiễn, trượng phu có thể cấp cho thê tử , là cái gì?"

Lại là như vậy ánh mắt, lại là như vậy ánh mắt! Ôn nhu giống thủy như vậy, có thể đem thế gian cứng rắn nhất tâm đều mềm hoá thành một cái cỏ lau. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy lòng bàn chân như nhũn ra, một cỗ tê dại từ đáy lòng hiện hướng toàn thân, nàng mặt bắt đầu nóng lên, một đôi doanh doanh sóng ngang mắt cũng là chớp mắt dời, không thể cùng mắt đối mắt.

Dương Tiễn đối đầu nàng phấn hồng vành tai cùng thon dài cái cổ, tâm tình thật tốt, đang chờ tiến lên thì, lại thấy nàng tật tật lui lại một bước, né tránh tay của hắn, đợi cho lúc ngẩng đầu lên, đỏ ửng trút bỏ, chỉ còn một mảnh lạnh lùng bạch.

"Ngươi là làm người trượng phu , liên ngươi đều không biết, ta làm sao có thể rõ ràng?"

"Thốn Tâm, như người uống nước, ấm lạnh tự biết, trượng phu cần cho , hẳn là thê tử cần nhất. Cho nên, không có ai so với ngươi, càng có nói hơn quyền lực ."

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, trong hai mắt phảng phất có ngọn lửa lấp lóe, hắn còn có thể nói ra lời này, a, đây thật là. Tam công chúa nhịn không được dậm chân, lệ Thanh Đạo: "Ta cần nhất là yêu! Dương Tiễn, ngươi có thể cho ta không? Ngươi yêu ta sao, khi đó ngươi cưới ta, thật là bởi vì yêu sao?"


	7. 37-42

**Chương 37 Hai lần thổ lộ tâm tình sóng lớn khởi**

Ngươi khi đó cưới ta, thật là bởi vì yêu sao?

Câu nói này, Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi toàn bộ một ngàn năm.

Nàng thật sự không biết đáp án sao? Giống như Dương Tiễn nói, như người uống nước, ấm lạnh tự biết, chính mình trượng phu đến tột cùng yêu hay không chính mình, nàng làm sao có thể không biết, cũng là bởi vì quá rõ ràng quá rõ , cho nên mới sẽ thống khổ như vậy.

Nàng muốn như thế nào mới có thể tiếp thu, hao hết tất cả tâm huyết, bỏ ra cái này dài dằng dặc cả đời tất cả tình yêu, cuối cùng đổi được , lại là một cái trong lòng không có nàng nam nhân, là lấy nàng hết lần này tới lần khác truy vấn, hết lần này tới lần khác yêu cầu một đáp án, nói đến cùng, chẳng qua là vì đoạn này nhàn nhạt ngọt ngào trung hòa lẫn sâu nặng đau khổ hôn nhân, tìm một cái duy trì lý do mà thôi.

Sống lại cả đời, ngươi còn muốn chính mình lừa gạt mình sao? Ngao Thốn Tâm sáng trong mắt dần dần dâng lên hơi nước, trước mặt cái này làm cho nàng hai đời tình dắt, yêu không được, hận không thể, chẳng trách, quên không được nam tử, mặt của hắn dung cũng dần dần bắt đầu mơ hồ. Cứ như vậy đi, nàng ung dung thở dài một hơi, lại đem nước mắt nuốt trở lại hốc mắt, lệ quang oánh oánh ánh mắt, tựa như thấp thoáng triều trong sương mù sao sớm.

"Ngươi xưa nay không là bởi vì yêu cưới ta , việc hôn sự này, từ vừa mới bắt đầu, chính là một sai lầm, ta sớm nên hiểu." Nàng lẩm bẩm nói, không biết là tại vạch trần nam nhân trước mắt này, còn là tại khuyên chính mình, "Đúng vậy, ta sớm nên hiểu được, ngươi chẳng qua là đáng thương ta không nhà để về thu lưu ta mà thôi, đáng tiếc ta, lại vì thế sai lầm cái này hồi lâu thời gian..."

Đối nam nhân mà nói, có nữ nhân chính là một bản vĩnh viễn cũng đọc không hiểu sách, nếu như nữ nhân này vừa lúc là ngươi lão bà, ha hả, tư vị kia không thể càng tươi đẹp hơn. Dương Tiễn thì rõ ràng ở vào như vậy một loại trạng thái, tại hắn mở miệng trước, vạn vạn đều không có nghĩ đến, có thể dẫn xuất như vậy một thiên nói đến.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân chỉ cảm thấy huyệt thái dương thình thịch trực nhảy, Thốn Tâm ngay tại trước mắt hắn, đồng dạng bích hoàn hồng tụ, đồng dạng ngọc mạo chu nhan, hắn lại cảm thấy, nàng phảng phất biến dạng tử.

Tây Hải bên cạnh cái kia ngang ngược nữ hài dễ thương nhi, tại hắn trong lúc bất tri bất giác, đã muốn lột xác thành một cái thành thục nữ nhân, cái này trưởng thành, không ở bên ngoài biểu, mà tại nội tâm. Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người táo bạo, tùy hứng, yếu ớt, như là bị cái gì vật không biết tên rèn luyện đi như vậy, giống như ma luyện mượt mà trân châu, chỉ còn lại có oánh oánh ôn nhuận Hào quang, đương nhiên, đồng dạng mất đi , còn có trên người nàng loại kia như hỏa giống như nhiệt tình, còn có nàng tín nhiệm với hắn.

Dương Tiễn chưa bao giờ giống nay Thiên Nhất dạng rõ ràng cảm giác được, nàng đối với hắn hoài nghi, là như thế sâu nặng. Đêm tân hôn, nàng hỏi hắn, hắn lúc ấy tất thảy không kiên nhẫn, chỉ cho là tiểu công chúa nhất thời tùy hứng, nửa đêm trong trướng, nàng hỏi hắn, hắn hơi cảm thấy hổ thẹn, chẳng biết sao ăn nói vụng về, chỉ muốn dùng hành động làm cho nàng giải sầu. Ai ngờ hôm nay, nàng lại hỏi hắn, khả lúc này, nàng liên một đáp án đều không cần . Nàng đã muốn, triệt để không tin hắn .

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy như nghẹn ở cổ họng, không thể nhịn được nữa đạo, "Dương Tiễn đi Tây Hải cướp cô dâu thì, ngươi còn tại trong nhà, như thế nào coi là không nhà để về?"

Ta nếu là chỉ bởi đồng tình thu lưu ngươi, ngươi được về nhà trung, ta tự nhiên cao hứng mới phải, hà cớ gì đứng tại Tây Hải chờ ngươi trở về, lại cần gì phải đem ngươi tòng long cung trung cướp ra?

Cái này nhàn nhạt một câu nói, có thể nói ý vị thâm trường, Ngao Thốn Tâm hiển nhiên cũng đã minh bạch.

Dương Tiễn nhìn xem nàng bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, mắt hạnh trừng trừng, bờ môi khẽ nhếch, cứ như vậy ngơ ngác nhìn qua hắn, phảng phất nhìn thấy trước kia mẫu thân tại trong hồ cá dưỡng được lồi mắt cá vàng. Khóe miệng của hắn không tự giác nhếch lên, vươn tay vuốt vuốt nàng mềm mại sợi tóc, thở dài: "Như thế nào như vậy yêu suy nghĩ lung tung."

Như thế nào như vậy yêu suy nghĩ lung tung, vô cùng đơn giản một câu nói, lại làm cho nàng đọc lên chút cưng chiều tư vị, nàng cảm thụ được hắn bàn tay nhiệt độ, phảng phất xuyên qua da đầu, thấm vào nàng đáy lòng, bỏng đến nàng một trận tê tê dại dại, nàng không tự chủ cọ xát, giống như bọn họ tình nồng thì đã làm như thế, trong lòng hắn có nàng, còn có so đây càng làm người ta vui sướng sao, khả trong nháy mắt, hiện thực tàn khốc liền phá vỡ thời khắc này ôn nhu, hắn tình cảm cũng không thuần túy.

Thốn Tâm gần như là không tự chủ thốt ra: "Cái kia tại sao, khi đó Hằng Nga làm cho ngươi lưu lại ngươi liền lưu lại, lại đem ta làm gió thoảng bên tai?"

"... Đó là bởi vì nàng tới khuyên ta, chính là đề cập ngươi."

"Chỉ sợ không phải đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm lạnh lùng phản bác, tóc đen trung châu trâm, lóe ra không lời lạnh lùng, "Trong lòng ngươi có nàng, Dương Tiễn, trong lòng ngươi đối Hằng Nga có ngưỡng mộ chi tình!"

Dương Tiễn chấn động trong lòng, vì nàng như sương ánh mắt.

"Trong lòng ngươi đồng thời ôm hai nữ nhân, cho nên ngươi mới tại ta khuyên ngươi thì, bất vi sở động, bởi vì ta phân lượng không đủ, phải trả phải thêm thượng nàng, mới có thể xúc động ngươi, đúng không? Ngươi dám nhìn xem mắt của ta con ngươi nói, ngươi dám nói đối Hằng Nga không có một tơ một hào tình nghĩa sao? !"

Đáp lại nàng chính là Dương Tiễn im miệng không nói không nói gì. Thốn Tâm giọng mỉa mai nhếch miệng, không ai có thể phủ định sự thật, không phải sao?

Dương Tiễn rủ xuống tầm mắt, nồng đậm lông mi che khuất hắn mắt phượng, trầm thấp hữu lực thanh âm, tại trong trướng phá lệ rõ ràng.

"Những cái kia chẳng qua là chuyện quá khứ, Dương Tiễn đối Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng đơn giản phần có nghĩ, Thốn Tâm, ta vừa cưới ngươi, như vậy thì ổn thỏa hội hảo hảo đối với ngươi, toàn tâm toàn ý, ngươi tín ta đi."

"Là không có, còn là đè nén không dám có! Còn có, ta tại sao phải tin ngươi?" Thốn Tâm phẫn nộ đến sắc nhọn thanh âm như là lợi kiếm một dạng, "Ta tại sao phải miễn cưỡng chính mình, ép buộc chính mình tin tưởng ngươi không chút nào đáng tin tình cảm? Ta đối với ngươi toàn tâm toàn ý, đến chết mị nó, có gia không trở về, có thân không nhận. Là, tình cảm chuyện này, vốn chính là ngươi tình ta nguyện, không thể nói ta bỏ ra nhiều lắm, ngươi nhất định phải lấy ngang nhau thâm hậu yêu hồi báo ta, ngươi dám đối với ta chần chừ, cũng bất quá là ỷ vào ta thích ngươi mà thôi!"

"Nhưng là hiện tại, ta không muốn! Ta không nghĩ lại ngu như vậy hồ hồ sinh hoạt , nếu đã không vượt qua nổi, vậy cũng không cần quá . Ngươi ta thẳng thắn nhất phách lưỡng tán, ngươi đi ngươi dương quan lộ, ta quá ta cầu độc mộc, đều không tương quan!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm kỳ thật trước giờ đều không e ngại Dương Tiễn, cái này đã từng chém giết chín ngày, đại náo thiên cung, danh xưng tam giới trận chiến đầu tiên thần thần chi, ở trước mặt nàng, luôn là không có cảm giác thu lại lợi trảo, nhậm đánh nhậm mắng, chẳng sợ giận đến nổi điên, cũng sẽ không đả thương nàng một tơ một hào, mà là chính mình một làn khói chạy ra ngoài. Vương mẫu nương nương trù tính trăm năm thời gian, muốn đem Dương Tiễn do một con sói mắng thành dưới tay nàng một con chó, không hay biết, cái mục tiêu này sớm tại ngàn năm trước Ngao Thốn Tâm trong tay liền đạt thành , Dương Tiễn tại Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, thì càng giống một điều đại cẩu, uy phong lẫm lẫm, lại không có nửa điểm lực sát thương.

Nhưng bây giờ, Thốn Tâm lần thứ hai cảm thụ hắn tức giận, lần trước là nàng ném tiểu Ngọc thời điểm...

Không khí phảng phất ngưng trệ một dạng, uy thế như núi chạm mặt tới. Trên thực tế, lấy tới thần vị, nhất phách lưỡng tán lời nói vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, nàng liền hối hận rồi, nàng cắn chặt môi dưới, đôi môi đỏ thắm thượng in lên tái nhợt dấu răng, nàng làm sao lại nói ra đâu!

Thần vị còn chưa đem tới tay, liền tính cần nghỉ cái thằng này, cũng muốn chờ phong thần phía sau nha, hiện tại nên như thế nào viên hồi đi nha!

 **Chương 38 ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ động nhân tâm**

Màn đêm đã muốn giáng lâm, trời chiều chậm rãi rơi về phía tây, rơi vào sâu trong thung lũng, chỉ tại trong biển mây trải rộng ra một mạt mỹ lệ đỏ tía, chói lọi như hoa mỹ gấm vóc, hướng chỗ cao cùng nơi xa triển khai. Đông Phương bầu trời xanh thẳm vui mắt, một vòng trăng non, từ từ bay lên.

Ánh trăng như nước liễm diễm, xuyên thấu qua mành lều, trống trải trong trướng, như nước đọng không minh, Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm cứ như vậy không nói gì nhau, thật lâu đứng lặng.

Nói cái gì?

Ngao cô nương nội tâm một trận kêu rên, không che đậy miệng nói ra chân tâm nói, biểu hiện ra giận không kềm được bộ dáng, trên thực tế cũng đích thật là như vậy, nhưng bây giờ tình thế lại dung không được nàng như vậy tùy ý làm bậy.

Nàng là tưởng hồi Tây Hải, nhưng tuyệt không thể giống đã từng như thế, trở xuống đường phụ thân phận, hôi lưu lưu trở về. Nàng muốn, quang minh chính đại, áo gấm về quê!

Nàng là trời sinh long loại, thân xác cường hãn, tuổi thọ lâu đời, Phong Thần bảng đối với nàng thực lực gia trì, kỳ thật cũng không có bao nhiêu, khả mấu chốt không phải là cái kia tên tuổi nha ~ 365 lộ chính thần, chính là chính đạo chính quả, thụ mệnh vu thiên, quản lý chuyện nhân gian vụ, danh quyền song thu, nàng như được một thủy hệ thần vị, bất luận là tại thủy quan lớn đế thủ hạ, còn là tại hạ giới chưởng quản đầm nước hồ nước, đều có thể vì dân tộc Thuỷ làm chút hiện thực, cũng có thể cùng thân thích bạn bè bình thường vãng lai, càng... Không cần cùng Dương Tiễn xấu hổ chia tay, trong bọn họ bất kỳ người nào đều không cần vì đoạn này thất bại hôn nhân phụ trách.

Bọn họ thật sự... Không thích hợp, Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, trong lòng từng trận quặn đau, nàng hít sâu một hơi, một lần một lần nói với mình, đừng có lại ôm ảo tưởng , trong lòng hắn có ngươi, nhưng cũng có Hằng Nga! Lại cưỡng ép buộc chung một chỗ, chỉ biết tái hiện ngàn năm bi kịch. Đã gặp nhau thì cũng có lúc chia tay, không uổng công tình thâm, lẫn nhau trong lòng, chỉ thiếu còn có thể lưu lại một cái tốt đẹp ấn tượng, hắn còn là cái kia thuần hậu tuấn lãng thiếu niên, nàng cũng vẫn là cái kia hồn nhiên đáng yêu cô nương, mà không phải một cái tâm lực lao lực quá độ, một cái ghen ghét thành cuồng.

Cho nên, tách ra thì nhất định, nhưng dưới mắt tuyệt đối không phải là chia tay thời cơ tốt, nhưng nếu muốn nàng nói vài lời mềm nói, thu hồi vừa mới khí nói, cũng tuyệt đối không thể . Tam công chúa mân mê miệng, hừ, bản công chúa từ khi sinh ra, cũng không biết cái gì gọi là lui một bước trời cao biển rộng, nàng khả không kéo xuống cái kia mặt đến.

Chính xoắn xuýt gian, Dương Tiễn lại lên tiếng.

"Ta chưa từng cùng một cô nương rõ ràng chung đụng, tại xử lý tình cảm cùng quan tâm người yêu phương diện, ta càng giống là, một trương giấy trắng. Ta cũng không xem nhẹ, ngươi ta ở giữa tình cảm, chỉ là, ta không biết, nên như thế nào tốt với ngươi, như thế nào mới có thể làm cho ngươi vui vẻ. Quá khứ những cái kia vô tận đào vong, chém chém giết giết, cho ta một bộ ý chí sắt đá, sạch sẽ ta thời niên thiếu, tất cả mềm mại một chút."

"Sư thúc nói cho ta, giữa chúng ta vấn đề rất nghiêm trọng, ta cái này trượng phu, làm thật không tốt, ta thế mới biết, ta phạm như thế nào sai lầm, làm cho ngươi đối với chúng ta hôn sự, tràn ngập hoài nghi cùng khó chịu." Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm chốc lát, thanh âm bên trong toàn là chân thành, "Ta hội học tốt với ngươi , chỉ cần ngươi nói, ta sẽ chiếu vào làm, chỉ cần ngươi muốn muốn, ta sẽ cho."

Thốn Tâm như bị sét đánh, đầu óc trống rỗng, há miệng không nói gì.

Dương Tiễn than một hơi, vươn tay, tay sần sùi chỉ lau đi một chuỗi một chuỗi ấm áp nước mắt, hắn thả ôn nhu âm nói: "Đừng khóc ."

"Về phần Hằng Nga tiên tử, ngươi thật là không cần để ý..."

Dương Tiễn bén nhạy cảm nhận được thủ hạ da thịt cứng ngắc, trong lòng hắn hồi hộp một chút, nhưng vẫn là kiên trì giải thích một chút.

"Ta không phải loại người như vậy, ta không phải là... Loại kia chần chừ, phụ lòng bạc tình bạc nghĩa hạng người. Ta hi vọng ngươi, tin tưởng ta, đem tất cả hoài nghi đều quên sạch sành sanh, thời gian sẽ chứng minh hết thảy, cho nên ngươi có thể hay không, lại cho ta một cơ hội."

Nói xong, hắn từ rộng thùng thình ống tay áo trung, đào ra một hộp hoa điền đến, đưa cho nàng.

Ban ngày buổi chiều, hắn không có canh giữ ở ngọn cây, mà là trực tiếp rời đi, chính là đi vì cái này. Hắn cả đời cũng sẽ không quên, buổi chiều ánh mặt trời sáng rỡ hạ, như nhân thảo dưới đất chìm hàm thiếu nữ, mi tâm cái kia một điểm nhạt phấn hoa rụng.

Thốn Tâm ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, tại cái này quen thuộc mà nam nhân xa lạ hi vọng dưới ánh mắt, tiếp nhận cái kia hộp nhỏ, chậm rãi nhẹ gật đầu.

Dương Tiễn nhoẻn miệng cười, mặt mày ở giữa, đều là thư giãn ý cười, dỗ lão bà muốn dẫn lễ vật, sư thúc thật không lừa ta!

Hắn dò xét tính vươn tay, đem Thốn Tâm ôm ở trong ngực. Cái này ôm ấp, quả thật là đã lâu không gặp. Nàng tựa vào trong ngực hắn, dựa sát vào nhau cái này rộng lớn rắn chắc lồng ngực, trong tay hoa điền hun thượng mùi thơm, nàng một cái tay khác không tự giác chống đỡ tại ngực của hắn miệng, xuyên thấu qua màu đen áo mỏng, cũng có thể cảm giác được hắn căng đầy cơ bắp hoa văn. Nàng đầy trong đầu thiên mã hành không, không khỏi nghĩ đến, năm đó bọn họ tân hôn thì, phù dung trong trướng, hắn cũng là như vậy ôm nàng, cúi đầu một chút một chút hôn lấy nàng mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc mai.

"Dỗ" một tiếng, Thốn Tâm mặt đỏ bừng lên, một phen đem Dương Tiễn tránh ra.

"Làm sao vậy?" Trong bóng tối nàng cúi đầu cũng không dám nhìn Dương Tiễn sắc mặt, chỉ nghe trong giọng nói của hắn có thoang thoảng không giải.

"Không cái gì! Ngươi đói bụng không, ta đi làm cơm!" Dứt lời liền mang theo váy bãi, một chuyến chạy ra ngoài, Dương Tiễn chỉ nhìn thấy, nàng bay lên mái tóc trên không trung xẹt qua đường vòng cung ưu mỹ, lộ ra mặt hồng hào vành tai cùng thon dài cái cổ.

Đây là, thẹn thùng?

Hắn nắm tay chống đỡ miệng, không có cảm giác ho nhẹ hai tiếng, mặt mình thượng, hình như cũng có chút phát sốt...

Trận này vợ chồng cãi lộn, tại Dương Tiễn trong mắt liền như vậy trừ khử giải quyết, hắn cho rằng, đây chính là giữa bọn hắn một khởi đầu mới, mà tại Thốn Tâm trong lòng, lại một mặt âm thầm may mắn, rốt cục hỗn đi qua, một mặt lại tỉnh táo tự bản thân, chớ bị ôn nhu mê loạn mắt, cần ký ngày xưa trước xe giám. Hắn càng là đối với nàng tốt, nàng liền càng không nỡ tổn thương hắn.

Năm đó không khổ cầu được, thống khổ ngàn năm đồ vật nay cuối cùng cũng đến tay, nàng lại không dám đòi, cũng không cần , cái này không thể không nói, là một cái lớn lao châm chọc.

Dương Tiễn vợ chồng rốt cục quay về vu tốt, vui vẻ nhất không ai qua được Khương Tử Nha .

Khương nguyên soái dụng binh như thần, chỉ huy quá lớn to nhỏ tiểu chiến dịch vô số, không nghĩ tới, lão nhân gia ông ta tài năng chỉ huy, không gần như chỉ ở trên chiến trường số một số hai, tại trên tình trường cũng là đánh đâu thắng đó a. Khương Tử Nha vuốt vuốt râu trắng như tuyết, hừ phát vui sướng tiểu khúc, lần này có thể yên tâm thoải mái sai sử cái đôi này .

Không khác, Hồng Cẩm đã muốn binh lâm Tị Thủy Quan, một trận ác chiến đã ở trước mắt.

Lúc trước nam cung vừa đại chiến Hồng Cẩm quan tiên phong quý khang, bị quý khang hắc khuyển cắn bị thương, bị thương trở về, sau đó Đặng Cửu Công đối đầu bách hiện trung, đem kỳ chém ở dưới ngựa. Hồng Cẩm thấy gãy một tướng, tại trung quân giận dữ, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, đã nói nghiêm túc, ngày kế tiếp, tướng lĩnh đại đội nhân mã, san bằng tây kỳ.

Khương Tử Nha trong soái trướng, chư tướng tụ tập, nghe vậy từng cái không cam lòng. Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười một cái, "Quả thật cuồng vọng đến cực điểm."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc giận nói: "Ai nói không phải là, bất quá một tiểu thất phu, cũng dám ăn nói ngông cuồng, đãi cô nãi nãi ngày mai tiến đến thưởng hắn một hòn đá, phương dạy hắn học một ít làm người như thế nào."

"Đúng đấy, là được! Ai còn có thể so lão bà ta lợi hại!" Thổ hành tôn ở một bên chân chó phụ họa, nghe được Long Cát công chúa che miệng cười không ngừng.

Khương Tử Nha cũng cười, khuyên nhủ: "Thiền Ngọc không thể lỗ mãng, ngươi không thông pháp thuật, để phòng hắn từ Thân Công Báo xứ sở học bàng môn tả đạo."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy nói: "Sư thúc, nếu như thế, không bằng làm cho đệ tử xuất chiến."

"Ai ~~" Khương Tử Nha lắc đầu, "Giết gà sao lại dùng đao mổ trâu, chỉ là Hồng Cẩm, nơi nào cần thiết ngươi xuất thủ, ngươi như cũ phụ trách vận lương là được. Đại quân số lượng tăng lớn, theo đông chinh thúc đẩy, chiến tuyến càng kéo càng dài, lương thảo mới là trọng yếu nhất a."

"Ngày mai, liền làm cho bần đạo đem người đi là được." Dứt lời, Khương Tử Nha điểm tướng, đám người từng cái lĩnh mệnh, các hồi mỗi người doanh trướng, đãi ngày mai xuất chiến.

Thốn Tâm cũng cùng nghề bên trong, đây là tam công chúa long sinh lần thứ hai đi ra ngoài đánh trận, vẫn là lấy tướng quân thân phận, nữ tướng quân a, giống Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ như thế, vừa uy phong lại lợi hại, nghĩ như vậy, khẩn trương cùng cảm giác hưng phấn là càng diễn càng liệt, tại nàng chăn nhỏ lý, lật qua lật lại, chờ mong không thôi.

Dương Tiễn nằm ở một bên, liếc mắt nhìn qua nàng tự cho là rất nhẹ động tác, vừa buồn cười, lại có chút lo lắng, chỉ là hiện tại, mượn Nhị Lang Chân Quân hai cái lá gan, hắn cũng không dám nói ra quá nguy hiểm , ngày mai ngươi chớ có đi các loại lời nói. Hắn thầm than một tiếng, nếu không tại nàng chiến giáp thượng lại nhiều khe hở mấy đạo phù?

Ngày thứ hai tảng sáng, tam công chúa liền thần thái sáng láng, một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh ngồi dậy, liền muốn khoác điểm danh tùy đại quân xuất chinh.

Dương Tiễn mang theo Ngao Thiên Khuyển bưng điểm tâm vén trướng vào phòng, thấy nàng bộ dáng như vậy, nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Vội vã như vậy?"

"Tự nhiên!" Thốn Tâm một bên buộc tóc cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Không thể để cho mọi người chờ ta nha."

Dương Tiễn khẽ cười một tiếng, đem bữa sáng đặt lên bàn: "Hiện tại đoán chừng đều nằm ở trên giường, ai sẽ chờ ngươi?"

Tam công chúa: "(⊙o⊙). . ."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển một mặt ăn như hổ đói ăn bánh bao, một mặt cho Dương Tiễn hướng trong tay nhét, Dương Tiễn trấn an sờ sờ đầu của hắn, đưa cho hắn một chén nước.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển cười ngây ngô nhếch môi, uống một hơi cạn sạch, tiếp tục ăn như gió cuốn.

Thốn Tâm ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ uống vào cháo, đưa cổ không tự chủ nghiêng mắt nhìn sắc trời, đột nhiên trước mắt bịt kín bóng ma, Dương Tiễn cầm bánh bao đại thủ, ngăn tại trước mắt nàng, "Ăn nhiều chút lương khô mới có thể đệm bụng."

Thốn Tâm: "..." Cũng không muốn ăn ngươi dùng sờ qua đầu chó tay cầm tới bánh bao được không?

 **Chương 39 Kim phong ngọc lộ nhất tương phùng**

Hồng Cẩm lĩnh mười vạn hùng binh hùng dũng hiên ngang mà đến, đao thương ào ào, kiếm kích um tùm, kim giáp ngân nón trụ, tiếng chiêng vang kinh người, trống lôi lôi minh. Khương Tử Nha nghe báo, lập tức xếp hàng ngũ ra doanh, tiếng pháo ù ù, một đội nhân mã nối đuôi nhau mà ra.

Thốn Tâm cùng Đặng Thiền Ngọc cũng cưỡi đi ra ngoài, Thiền Ngọc tươi y giáp đỏ, một ngựa đi đầu, Thốn Tâm chính là một thân ngân giáp, eo buộc một điều kim thú mặt đai lưng, tay vãn trường kiếm theo sát phía sau.

Hồng Cẩm nhìn doanh trại nội binh đến, anh tư bừng bừng phấn chấn, kỷ luật nghiêm chỉnh, lưỡng bàng nhạn cánh bày ra, khí thế bàng bạc, xông thẳng trời cao. Khương Tử Nha ngồi tứ bất tượng ở giữa, một thân đạo phục, đuôi cá kim quan, tay cầm tam hoàn kiếm, rất có một phen khí độ.

Hồng Cẩm cưỡi ngựa đến quân trước, biết rõ còn cố hỏi: "Người tới là khương trọng a?"

Khương Tử Nha cười nói: "Chính là, không biết tướng quân là tên gì họ?"

Hồng Cẩm ngạo nói: "Ta chính là phụng thiên chinh phạt Đại Nguyên nhung Hồng Cẩm cũng là. Các ngươi không tuân thủ thần tiết, làm trái thiên làm loạn, pháp khó nhẹ vay. Nay phụng chỉ chuyên tới để chinh phạt các ngươi, như biết ta lợi hại, rất sớm hạ cưỡi chịu trói, có thể cứu một quận sinh linh đồ thán!"

Khương Tử Nha vuốt râu mỉm cười: "Hồng Cẩm, ngươi đã là Đại tướng, làm lý biết cơ. Trụ Vương vô đạo, nhân thần cộng phẫn, ta Đại Chu thuận thiên ứng mệnh, võ vương hiền đức, mới chính là thiên hạ chi chủ, ngươi cũng coi là cái người tu đạo, như biết số trời, làm rất sớm quy hàng, không chỉ có thể cứu một quận sinh linh, còn có thể cứu thiên hạ thương sinh đây này."

Hồng Cẩm nghe vậy giận tím mặt, mắng to: "Khá lắm lão thất phu! Dám như thế hồ ngôn loạn ngữ!" Lời còn chưa dứt, hắn liền phóng ngựa cầm đao, xông lên trước trận đến, trên đỉnh kim nón trụ chói mắt, kéo liệt diễm chùm tua đỏ, đại đao vung như thiểm điện quang, liền muốn bổ đem lên đến.

Lúc này, Chu quân trong trận lao ra một cái nhân, chính là Chu Văn Vương thứ 72 tử — cơ thúc minh. Vị này điện hạ tâm tính nhất gấp, thấy cái kia Hồng Cẩm như thế bừa bãi, liền phóng ngựa chạy xéo ra tới, ngăn trở Hồng Cẩm đường đi, quát: "Không được hung hăng ngang ngược!"

Hồng Cẩm cười lạnh một tiếng, giương đao tiến lên nghênh đón, như ngân tản lập loè, cơ thúc minh □□ vãn múa hoa, như rồng tựa hổ, nhào tới trước.

Thốn Tâm cùng Thiền Ngọc đứng tại Khương Tử Nha sau lưng quan chiến, khẩn trương không thôi, nhìn xem hai người ngươi tới ta đi, chiến ba bốn mươi hợp còn bất phân thắng bại, không khỏi có chút nóng lòng, nào có thể đoán được lúc này, dị biến liền phát sinh . Hồng Cẩm đột nhiên thu thế, lui sắp mở đến, trong tay Ánh sáng chợt lóe, một mặt tạo cờ trống rỗng xuất hiện. Hắn đem lá cờ hướng xuống đâm một cái, cái kia cờ hóa thành một môn, Hồng Cẩm cả người lẫn ngựa xông vào kỳ môn, không thấy tăm hơi.

Cơ thúc minh không biết cái này kỳ môn lợi hại, còn tưởng rằng cái này Hồng Cẩm là lâm trận bỏ chạy, mắng to: "Có bản lãnh đừng chạy!" Một bên cũng lái mã xông vào kỳ môn lý.

Khương Tử Nha thấy thế, kinh hãi, bận gọi cơ thúc minh trở về, nhưng hắn nơi nào nghe thấy. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cầm kiếm tay một trận ẩm ướt, sắc mặt cũng không khỏi được tái nhợt xuống dưới. Khương Tử Nha thở dài một tiếng, quả nhiên, không ra chốc lát, cơ thúc minh liền bị trói được như bánh chưng một dạng lăn ra.

Hồng Cẩm thu kỳ môn, dương dương đắc ý hiện thân, như trước khiêu chiến nói: "Ai đến cùng ta thấy trận?"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc sớm đã kìm nén không được, giá mã phi lâm trận trước, quát: "Vô tri bọn chuột nhắt, ám tiễn đả thương người, chớ có càn rỡ!"

Hồng Cẩm nhìn thấy một viên nữ tướng chạy tới, đang lúc thiều linh, dáng người tiêm tiêm, không khỏi nói: "Ngột nữ tử kia, còn là về gia đi thôi, bản soái chưa từng đánh nữ nhân."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc trong tay song đao hàn quang hiện ra, cười lạnh nói: "Vậy cũng không khéo, bản tướng quân chuyên môn đánh cho chính là như ngươi loại này nam nhân."

Nói xong, song đao rời khỏi tay, trên không trung một cái lượn vòng, lúc lên lúc xuống, Hồng Cẩm cúi đầu tránh thoát phía trên, lại nghiêng người một đao chém rơi xuống mặt một kích. Trịnh Thiền Ngọc lộn mèo một cái, song đao xoay tay lại, Hồng Cẩm lại ngồi ở trên ngựa bất ổn, một bên đầu, phát hiện tóc đều bị cắt rơi một sợi.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc giọng mỉa mai nói: "Nếu không đầu hàng nữa, lần sau đao này sẽ phải chặt lên ngươi trương kia như hoa như ngọc khuôn mặt nhỏ ."

Thốn Tâm phù một tiếng bật cười, Hồng Cẩm thấy Chu Doanh hai cái nữ lưu hạng người, lại dám trước mặt mọi người cười nhạo cùng hắn, xấu hổ đan xen, lại đem tạo cờ cắm thẳng vào địa, quát: "Có bản lãnh cùng ta tiến vào!"

Thốn Tâm bận gọi trịnh Thiền Ngọc trở về: "Thiền Ngọc đừng đi, cẩn thận tả đạo."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc quay đầu sáng sủa cười một cái: "Tẩu tử yên tâm, ta không vào, nhưng ta ngũ quang thạch được đi vào!"

Một thạch rời khỏi tay, kéo ngũ thải hào quang, Hồng Cẩm lúc ấy chính giục ngựa quay đầu, kết quả một hòn đá đánh tới trên mặt, lúc này ngã xuống ngựa, đưa tay ra rò rẫm, nửa bên mặt đều sưng lên.

Hồng Cẩm tức sùi bọt mép, đại đao tuột tay bay tới, Đặng Thiền Ngọc lúc đó chính quay đầu đắc ý, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị. Thốn Tâm thấy thế, quá sợ hãi, tay không vung lên, nước ngầm lưu chớp mắt phá đất mà lên, tại Hồng Cẩm cùng trịnh Thiền Ngọc ở giữa chốc lát xây lên một đạo tường nước, Thốn Tâm tay phải vung cổ tay, mấy đạo dòng nước vội xông đi ra ngoài, bọt nước vỡ toang, tản ra, trung gian băng tiễn xoay tròn ngưng kết mà ra, đương đương đương ba lần, đem Hồng Cẩm chính vây ở trên tường đao đánh rớt, tường nước bang bang một tiếng sụp đổ, Hồng Cẩm thấy thế vừa kinh vừa sợ, bận một cái xoay người, mượn độn thổ đào tẩu, không thấy tăm hơi.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc thở dài một hơi, lúc này mới phục hồi tinh thần lại, đối Thốn Tâm tăng thêm cảm kích và thân thiết, Thốn Tâm đánh ngựa mang nàng trở về, hai người thân thân mật mật, làm cho một bên hạch hỏi Thổ hành tôn ném ở một bên.

Tam công chúa dùng dao mổ trâu cắt tiết gà thứ hai chiến, thành công viên mãn!

Chúng tướng hồi doanh, vốn cho rằng Hồng Cẩm thụ như vậy trọng thương, nên hội yên tĩnh mấy ngày, nào có thể đoán được ngày thứ hai, liền có lính gác đến báo, Hồng Cẩm lại tới gọi trận, chỉ rõ muốn nữ tướng xuất trận.

Thổ hành tôn giận đến giậm chân một cái: "Lão bà, hắn đây là bày rõ muốn đến báo thù ngươi, ta nhìn hắn có phần biết chút ít bàng môn tả đạo, ngươi cũng ngàn vạn lần chớ đi, làm cho vi phu đi, chặt đầu của hắn đến cấp ngươi làm ghế ngồi!"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc cảm thấy ngọt ngào, trên mặt lại như trước xem thường, nói: "Ta cũng là lãnh binh nhiều năm, sao có thể không biết cái kia ý tưởng thủ đoạn, ngươi cũng quá coi thường ta ."

Thốn Tâm nghe đổ có chút kích động, đối với Khương Tử Nha cười nói: "Sư thúc, không bằng làm cho ta đi thôi, quản hắn cái gì bàng môn, cái gì tả đạo, làm cho ta một hồng thủy đều cho hắn phá tan!"

"Nơi nào cần thiết tẩu tử dùng hồng thủy, nếu là mệt mỏi tẩu tử, chúng ta còn sợ Dương sư huynh vận lương trở về tìm chúng ta đâu. Sư thúc, cái kia Hồng Cẩm dùng đến rõ ràng là nội kỳ môn độn, mà ta sở học , chính là ngoại kỳ môn độn, chuyên môn khắc hắn, cho nên còn là ta đi thích hợp nhất."

đột nhiên này nói chuyện , lại là Long Cát công chúa.

Khương Tử Nha nghe vậy mỉm cười gật đầu, nói: "Vậy ngươi đi đi."

Long Cát công chúa ngày thường diễm lệ, so với Đặng Thiền Ngọc còn muốn y như là chim non nép vào người. Nàng tuy thời khắc một thân áo giáp, Thốn Tâm lại một chút tưởng tượng không ra nàng ra trận giết địch bộ dáng. Đặng Thiền Ngọc kéo lên Thốn Tâm, thản nhiên cười nói: "Tốt, có công chúa xuất mã, nhất định có thể đem cái kia Hồng Cẩm cầm đi lại, ta cùng chị dâu liền đi cùng ngươi áp trận như thế nào?"

Long Cát công chúa tươi sáng cười một cái: "Cái kia tất nhiên là vô cùng tốt."

Tam nữ ngự mã ra viên môn. Long Cát công chúa một ngựa đi đầu, Hồng Cẩm mặt thương thế nhưng đã muốn toàn tốt lắm, thấy người đến không phải là Đặng Thiền Ngọc, dò xét một chút, lại là mày ngài man lục, nguyệt mạo hoa dung, một thân nhung trang, tăng thêm mấy phần hiên ngang chi khí, thêm chút anh tư vũ mị, vẫn còn có chút quen mặt, không khỏi hỏi: "Xin hỏi người đến người nào, hình như ở nơi nào gặp qua mặt?"

Long Cát công chúa khe khẽ cười: "Thật sao? Đã như vậy, ngươi cũng không cần hỏi ta, nhanh xuống ngựa tiếp nhận đầu hàng cùng ta hồi Chu Doanh!"

Hồng Cẩm nghe vậy trong lòng chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, một cái như vậy kiều kiều nữ lang, khẩu khí cũng không nhỏ, trêu đùa: "Vì sao muốn cùng ngươi hồi Chu Doanh, chẳng lẽ ngươi không thể cùng ta hồi Thương doanh sao? Ta là nhà Ân nguyên soái, theo ta, ngươi nhưng chính là chưởng ấn phu nhân ." Một câu cuối cùng, ngược lại là mang theo mấy phần chân tâm, Hồng Cẩm nhìn xem Long Cát công chúa mặt hạnh hàm đào, ám đạo, nếu có thể giành được như vậy một vị giai nhân làm vợ, thế thì không uổng công đời này .

"Tốt a." Long Cát công chúa một ngụm liền đáp ứng, Hồng Cẩm nghe nói, đầu tiên là kinh ngạc sau chính là cuồng hỉ, còn chưa nói chuyện, liền nghe được công chúa nói: "Nhưng là kiếm của ta lại không thể đáp ứng!"

Loan bay bảo kiếm đâm thẳng Hồng Cẩm mặt, Hồng Cẩm kinh hãi, bận nghiêng đầu né tránh, hai người đao kiếm tương bính, qua lại mấy hiệp, Thốn Tâm nhìn được âm thầm líu lưỡi, không khỏi thở dài: "Long Cát muội muội nhìn xem mảnh mai, không nghĩ tới, khí lực thế nhưng không nhỏ, thế nhưng có thể cùng một cái như vậy tám thước dâng trào nam tử tỷ thí khí lực."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc cười nói: "Là đâu, cũng chớ xem thường công chúa, nàng cũng là tu hành Ngọc Hư đạo pháp tu hành chi sĩ đâu."

Mà trên chiến trường, Hồng Cẩm thấy thế lại đem nội kỳ môn độn sử ra, công chúa mắt thấy hắn nhập kỳ môn mà đi, cũng không gấp truy, nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, một đạo cờ trắng rời khỏi tay, công chúa ngự mã mà vào.

Hồng Cẩm tại nội cờ trong trận pháp, đang chuẩn bị xuất thủ, đột nhiên tình thế biến đổi, ngũ hành bát quái, toàn bộ biến động, chỉ nghe sau lưng gió lạnh rì rào mà đến, ám tiễn như mưa, liên tiếp mà đến, Hồng Cẩm bận tả hữu tránh né, nhưng vẫn là không khỏi bị thương cánh tay. Công chúa xem thời cơ nâng loan phi kiếm hướng Hồng Cẩm trên lưng bổ tới, trực tiếp đem hắn từ giữa không trung đánh rơi ngã xuống đất.

Long Cát công chúa Một kiếm hoành thượng hắn cái cổ, cười nói: "Hồng Cẩm, ngươi không phải là hỏi ta là ai sao, ta hiện tại sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, ta là Đại Chu công chúa long cát! Còn không mau mau xuống ngựa tiếp nhận đầu hàng, có thể tha cho ngươi vừa chết!"

Hồng Cẩm thấy nàng anh tư bừng bừng phấn chấn, mặt sinh ánh nắng chiều đỏ, quyến rũ động lòng người, lại giờ phút này còn có tâm tư trêu đùa nói: "Nếu là ta hàng Đại Chu, có phải hay không là liền có thể làm phò mã gia đâu?"

Long Cát công chúa nghe vậy bận nghiêng mặt đi, xấu hổ đan xen, lại không ngại Hồng Cẩm thừa cơ đào thoát.

Hồng Cẩm đằng vân phía trước, công chúa thừa chạy ngự phong, theo sát phía sau, hai người một đuổi một chạy, đều đến bắc hải chi tân. Long Cát công chúa mắt thấy gặp phải, tế lên trói long tác, chỉ thấy kim quang chợt lóe, như long xà một dạng, đem Hồng Cẩm trói rắn rắn chắc chắc.

Thốn Tâm cùng Đặng Thiền Ngọc vừa trở về Chu Doanh, liền gặp được Hồng Cẩm giữa trời quẳng xuống, Long Cát công chúa đè xuống đám mây, hướng Khương Tử Nha phục mệnh.

"Khởi bẩm sư thúc, đệ tử đã xem Hồng Cẩm bắt được, xử trí như thế nào toàn do nguyên soái làm chủ, bất quá... Nếu có thể chiêu hàng người này, đối với ta Đại Chu phạt trụ đại nghiệp, tất có trợ giúp."

Khương Tử Nha nhíu nhíu mày, đối Hồng Cẩm trách mắng: "Hồng Cẩm, ngươi nay đã bị bắt, có lời gì có thể nói?"

Hồng Cẩm cứng cổ nói: "Bản soái đã bị bắt, muốn giết muốn chặt tự nhiên muốn làm gì cũng được!"

Khương Tử Nha nghe vậy chỉ là cười lạnh: "Tựa ngươi như vậy minh ngoan bất linh người, lưu cũng vô dụng, còn không bằng chặt bớt việc, Thổ hành tôn ở đâu, đem tên khốn này lôi ra viên môn, chém đầu răn chúng!"

Long Cát công chúa lúc này giật mình ngay tại chỗ, Thốn Tâm mắt thấy trên mặt nàng đỏ ửng trút bỏ, đã là tái nhợt một mảnh, cảm thấy khẽ nhúc nhích, long tộc tai thính mắt tinh, trên chiến trường đối đáp nàng nghe được là nhất thanh nhị sở, xem ra, cái này vừa thấy phía dưới, chẳng những là chàng hữu tình, thiếp hình như cũng cố ý a. Chẳng qua, nay một cái là giai hạ chi tù, một cái là cành vàng lá ngọc, như thế nào mới có thể kết thành vợ chồng đâu?

 **Chương 40 Nguyện lấy thông cảm đổi chân tình**

Hồng Cẩm mắt thấy liền bị kéo sắp xuất hiện đi, Đặng Thiền Ngọc hình như không hề có phát giác, kéo Long Cát công chúa liền hướng ngươi đi. Thốn Tâm thấy nàng cẩn thận mỗi bước đi bộ dáng, không khỏi thầm than một tiếng, phảng phất nhìn thấy mình năm đó, đồng dạng cẩm sắt tuổi tác, đồng dạng thanh xuân mỹ mạo, đồng dạng nhận hết ngàn vạn sủng ái, lại tại sai lầm thời gian, sai lầm địa điểm, yêu một cái vốn không nên yêu nam nhân.

Năm đó điểm điểm hạnh phúc, cho tới bây giờ cũng chỉ còn đắng chát, tình yêu luôn là đơn bạc, đánh không lại hiện thực tàn khốc.

Nàng nhẹ nhàng chớp mắt, nồng đậm lông mi như cánh bướm chớp, ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua, dát lên một tầng kim phấn, tại trên đất tản mát đầy đất hồi ức.

Tiến vào trong trướng, Long Cát công chúa sắc mặt trắng bệch, không nói một lời, đi tới đi lui, thỉnh thoảng đối ngoại nhìn quanh.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc thấy đây, thế nhưng mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng, bất quá chớp mắt lại che xuống dưới, đối với Thốn Tâm nói: "Tẩu tử, ngươi nói, cái này Hồng Cẩm hội quy thuận sao?"

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc mở to mắt, đây không phải là hết chuyện để nói nha, khả không chịu nổi Đặng Thiền Ngọc vẫn luôn thúc giục, nàng nhìn một chút Long Cát công chúa sắc mặt, vừa hạ quyết tâm nói: "Ta đoán chừng sẽ không."

"Tại sao!" Cái thứ nhất hỏi tới thế nhưng là Long Cát công chúa, nàng đứng yên tại chỗ nhìn xem Thốn Tâm, trên mặt đều bởi kích động nổi lên đỏ ửng, lập tức nhìn đến Thốn Tâm cùng Thiền Ngọc thần sắc kinh ngạc sau, bận không được tự nhiên ho nhẹ một tiếng nghiêng mặt đi, đập nói lắp ba nói: "Ta chỉ là, chỉ là, cảm thấy nhân tài khó được, sư thúc hẳn nên muốn cho hắn một cái cơ hội."

Thốn Tâm lựa chọn đôi mi thanh tú, nói thẳng: "Tẩu tử nói thật, ta cũng không cảm thấy, Hồng Cẩm xem như là cái gì nhân tài khó được, long Cát muội muội ngươi mới tu luyện bao nhiêu năm, đều có thể bắt giữ hắn, càng không nói đến ngươi phía trên những sư huynh kia." Một cái đánh đều đánh không lại ngươi nam nhân, ngươi thích hắn làm gì?

"Bất quá, người này tuy không có cái thế anh hùng bản lãnh, ngược lại là có một thân cái thế anh hùng ngông nghênh, chỉ sợ thà rằng đường đường chính chính chết, cũng không nguyện tham sống sợ chết, trừ phi có cái gì có thể làm cho cảm thấy so gia quốc tôn nghiêm thứ quan trọng hơn." Đó chính là ngươi a, khả ngươi sư trưởng, như thế nào lại đem ngươi gả cho một cái đối địch phương tù nhân?

"Cho nên, Hồng Cẩm hôm nay nhất định phải chết." Ngươi còn là hết hi vọng đi.

Đừng giống như ta, bị tình cảm mê hoặc tâm, tổn thương người nhà, thương tổn tới mình, cũng tổn thương hắn. Hỏi thế gian tình là gì, thẳng dạy người, dây thắt lưng rộng, nhu đứt ruột, hải lượng sầu, lệ chảy ngang, sớm biết như vậy vấp lòng người, thế nào khi đó đừng quen biết.

Long cát chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt mỹ nhân một đôi cắt nước hai con ngươi, như thơ như hoạ, phảng phất biết nói chuyện giống như, nhưng nàng lại đã muốn không có thưởng thức tâm tình .

Hồng Cẩm thấy nàng thì, nói câu phảng phất tại nơi nào thấy qua một dạng giống như, nàng trên mặt khinh thường, ai ngờ nàng đáy lòng cũng là kinh đào hải lãng.

Làm nàng còn là bị mẫu thân kéo rơi hồi nhỏ, mỗi lần nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, thường thường nhìn thấy một cái hình ảnh.

Rộng rãi đại điện, cao cao mái vòm, vàng son lộng lẫy trung, nàng là nhỏ bé như vậy, như vậy bất lực, chỉ có trong tay nắm , cái kia đồng dạng ướt át khoan hậu đại thủ, mới là rõ ràng , rõ ràng .

Nàng ngước mắt nhìn hắn, mê mê mang mang phảng phất cách một tầng lụa mỏng, một chướng sương mù, nàng thấy không rõ hắn bộ dáng, nhưng có thể cảm xúc đến hắn không sợ cùng ôn nhu. Chính là cái này ôn nhu, đưa cho nàng vô hạn dũng khí. Hái xuống đỉnh đầu ngọc quan, hướng dưới đất quăng được vỡ nát, đối với cái kia đối cao cao tại thượng vợ chồng hét lớn: "Ta chính là không làm ngày này nữ lại có làm sao? !"

Sau đó, bọn họ tựa như thoát tù đày hai cái chim nhỏ như vậy, cười đùa chạy ra bên ngoài đi ra ngoài, bay lên vạt áo, tung bay đứng lên, giống như chân trời ráng mây, tận lực bồi tiếp thả người nhảy lên, nhìn nhau cười một cái, vô tận phiêu diêu cùng rơi xuống.

Rơi nhi, rơi nhi, từ thiên mà rơi chi nhi.

Mẫu thân từng cảm khái nàng gặp phải, lại chưa từng hỏi qua nàng vì sao muốn rơi xuống thế gian, nếu là vì người kia, đừng nói là rơi xuống thế gian, chính là âm tào địa phủ, nàng cũng vui vẻ chịu đựng.

Thốn Tâm mắt thấy Long Cát công chúa thần sắc trên mặt biến hóa, ngọt ngào sầu khổ xen lẫn, thân mình lung lay sắp đổ, chưa phát giác lo lắng, dời bước đang muốn đỡ lấy nàng thì, lại thấy trong mắt nàng quang hoa đại phóng, thế nhưng không quan tâm liền muốn xông ra.

Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, thân pháp như điện, nghiêng người ngăn tại Long Cát công chúa trước mặt.

"Ngươi muốn đi làm cái gì?"

"Tẩu tử, ngươi thả ta ra ngoài đi! Đúng là ta, ta là được! Ta đi khuyên nhủ Hồng Cẩm!"

"Tòng long chi công đều xúc động không được hắn, ngươi đi nói thì có ích lợi gì? Lại nói, ngươi là ta Đại Chu công chúa, ngươi có thể lấy thân phận gì đi khuyên hắn?"

"Ta là của hắn!" Long Cát công chúa ảo não khai ra môi dưới, mặt sinh phù dung.

Thốn Tâm chìm Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi không phải là hắn ai, ngẫm lại ngươi cha mẹ, ngẫm lại ngươi sư trưởng, hắn nếu là trong lòng có ngươi, tự nhiên sẽ cân nhắc ngươi cảm thụ, mà không phải níu lấy những cái kia vô vị tự tôn không thả, một chút cũng không chịu nhượng bộ."

Luôn mồm không nguyện trời cao làm quan, hắn nếu đã biết rõ thân nhân tử biệt nỗi khổ, lại vì sao không thể thông cảm nàng cốt nhục sinh đừng thống khổ. Nàng chưa bao giờ quá nghiêm khắc hắn quên cừu hận, đi hướng Ngọc Đế cúi đầu, nàng chỉ là nghĩ, nếu đã ngươi đều thụ Thiên Đình chiêu huệ hiển thánh Nhị Lang Chân Quân phong hào, vì sao không thể lại nhiều chịu một ít, liền đem cái này xem như Thiên Đình cúi đầu, hưởng thụ chiến lợi phẩm một dạng, không phải tốt? Cũng làm cho nàng có thể trở về về nhà một lần, chẳng sợ một lần đều tốt.

Cái gì ngươi muốn hồi Tây Hải, Dương Tiễn liền cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải; cái gì ngươi muốn gặp cha mẹ, Dương Tiễn liền cùng ngươi thấy cha mẹ. Cái gì chỉ cần có ta Dương Tiễn tại, trong tam giới, mặc cho ngươi rong ruổi? !

Đều là nói dối! Hắn chính là không chịu nhượng bộ, không chịu thông cảm nàng mà thôi!

Long Cát công chúa nghe vậy lông mày nhẹ chau lại, chân của nàng bước thẳng tắp ngừng lại, hai đầu lông mày thương tâm xoắn xuýt chi sắc nhất thời. Đặng Thiền Ngọc thấy thế, lo lắng tiến lên, muốn nói cái gì đó, lại thấy Long Cát công chúa bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, trong mắt đã là một mảnh kiên định.

"Ta có cha mẹ sư trưởng, hắn không phải là không cũng có chỗ quý trọng giả, ta nay xoắn xuýt khó định nỗi khổ, hắn cũng chưa hẳn không phải là tại tiếp nhận. Hai người ở giữa, nếu như tất có một người phải nhượng bộ, như vậy, người kia hẳn là ta."

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày: "Vậy ngươi liền đưa ngươi cha mẹ sư trưởng không để ý sao?"

Long Cát công chúa nở nụ cười xinh đẹp: "Ta tin tưởng hắn, cũng tin tưởng ta cha mẹ sư trưởng. Ta hôm nay thông cảm hắn, hắn cũng sẽ làm hội thông cảm ta, vì ta nghĩ, cha mẹ của ta sư trưởng, bọn họ đem thêm một cái nhi tử, một cái ưu tú vãn bối, mà không phải mất đi một đứa con gái, như thế nào lại không đồng ý?"

Có thật không? Thốn Tâm một trận mê mang, nàng nhìn trước mắt cái này kiên định cô nương, đột nhiên nghẹn lời, bởi vì nàng không có thử qua, nàng không có dẫn đầu lý giải Dương Tiễn, cho nên nàng cũng không biết, hắn có thể hay không làm như vậy.

Đại trướng rèm đột nhiên xốc lên, Thổ hành tôn sải bước đi tới, lớn tiếng rầy nói: "Ai nha, thật sự là xúi quẩy, cái này Hồng Cẩm, quả thật là lại □□ tưởng ăn thịt thiên nga! Các ngươi đoán xem, hắn muốn đầu hàng điều kiện là cái gì?"

"Là cái gì? Là cái gì nha!" Đặng Thiền Ngọc liên tiếp mang pháo truy hỏi.

"Cái thằng này, quả thật không biết trời cao đất rộng, hắn muốn chúng ta Long Cát công chúa hạ mình gả cho cho hắn, hắn mới bằng lòng quy thuận, thật sự là!"

Thổ hành tôn thanh âm càng ngày càng mơ hồ, Thốn Tâm nhìn xem cái kia mảnh khảnh bóng lưng, càng chạy càng xa, ôn nhu như cành liễu, lại phảng phất mang theo vô hạn dũng khí. Đột nhiên, nàng quay đầu lại, đối với Thốn Tâm xán lạn cười một cái, im lặng ngôn ngữ.

Thốn Tâm báo chi lấy cười, khoát tay, sớm đã lệ rơi đầy mặt.

Ngươi nhìn, thông cảm lẫn nhau, hắn sẽ không để cho ngươi thất vọng .

 **Chương 41 Trong lúc say đoàn tụ thứ tự mở**

Chu Doanh một mảnh vui mừng hớn hở, trong lều vua, một đôi cô dâu chú rể ngồi chung một tịch, tương đối mà cười. Hồng Cẩm tại được Long Cát công chúa gả cho thời điểm, tại chỗ hứa hẹn, nguyện làm theo Thổ hành tôn nhạc phụ Đặng Cửu Công, suất mười vạn đại quân về chu.

Võ vương lại được tốt muội tế, lại được tinh binh, làm sao có thể không nảy lòng vui sướng. Thốn Tâm ngồi tại Dương Tiễn bên cạnh thân, nhìn xem một đám người vui vẻ hòa thuận, cũng không khỏi đến trên mặt mang cười, mà bên cạnh Dương Tiễn, cũng rất hài lòng. Đã từng vụng trộm trốn tại đám mây trông thấy tình hình chân thực trình diễn ở trước mắt, Dương Tiễn hào sảng cười, nâng ly cạn chén, Ngao Thiên Khuyển cũng rót mấy chén rượu, phốc xuy phốc xuy cười ngây ngô, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Na Tra, hoàng thiên hóa, lần lượt kéo lết Dương Tiễn rót rượu. Thốn Tâm có chút mê võng nhìn xem bọn họ, độc ở thế giới bên ngoài.

Đang lúc nàng hút hút cái mũi, cúi đầu nhấp rượu thì, bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến nóng rực hô hấp. Mùi thơm ngào ngạt hoa lê bạch hòa lẫn nặng nề gỗ thông hương.

Hắn nói: "Điều này cũng làm cho Dương Tiễn niệm lên, chúng ta khi đó thành thân thời điểm."

Nàng giật mình, nghiêng đầu, đối diện thượng Dương Tiễn nhìn xuống nàng cái kia một đôi tròng mắt, ánh mắt, hô hấp cứ như vậy đan vào với nhau.

Hắn hôm nay vừa mới áp lương trở về, trên người giáp trụ chưa thoát, đỉnh đầu châu quan còn tại, ngồi thẳng trên ghế, như chi lan ngọc thụ, nhưng hắn cái kia một đôi mắt phượng, lại mất ngày xưa trầm ổn, ẩn ẩn có mông lung chi sắc, môi mỏng như anh, cười lộ ra chỉnh tề răng.

Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày, hắn đây là... Say?

Một chưởng đem mặt của hắn đẩy ra, Thốn Tâm khả ái nhíu mũi, đầy mắt chán ghét, cho nên nàng trước kia ghét nhất hắn tụ chúng say rượu, không phải là không có lý do . Nàng cầm ra tiểu đao, lưu loát gọt trái táo cắt khối, nỗ bĩu môi, đưa cho Dương Tiễn.

"Nặc, ăn tỉnh rượu."

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười nhận lấy, cùng rượu ăn sạch ...

Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn cử động, im lặng đến cực điểm, tưởng đoạt lấy rượu của hắn chén, lại tự giác, ta quản hắn làm gì đâu, uống chết cũng không làm chuyện ta, hừ!

Dương Tiễn lại sai rồi ý, hắn đứng dậy, như ngọc đỉnh núi nga, từ một đống vò rượu tìm ra một vò đến, đưa cho Thốn Tâm.

Ngao cô nương mắt hạnh trừng trừng, nghiêng đầu đi: "Ta không muốn!"

"Uống chút đi, đây là đào hoa tửu, thích hợp các ngươi nữ tử uống." Nói xong liền thân ngã một chung cùng nàng.

Thốn Tâm thấy mọi người đều cười nhìn về bên này, trên mặt cũng có chút nóng lên, âm thầm đoán đạo, đây là long cát hôn lễ, nhiều người như vậy tại, cũng không tốt không cho cái thằng này mặt mũi, lại nghe rượu kia mùi thơm nức mũi, cũng có chút ý động, liền nhận lấy đến, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Mọi người thấy thế, cùng nhau gọi tốt: "Ai nha, không nghĩ tới, tẩu tử cũng là nữ trung hào kiệt a, tới tới tới, chúng ta cũng kính tẩu tử một chén!"

Thốn Tâm: "..."

Người mới sớm đã nhập động phòng, một đám người còn là nháo đến nửa đêm, lúc này vợ chồng hai người đều có chút chóng mặt. Dương Tiễn say đến càng thêm lợi hại, tại hoàng thiên hóa kiên nhẫn mời rượu hạ.

"Dương sư huynh, chúng ta thêm một ly nữa, thêm một ly nữa!" Hoàng thiên hóa vành tai cái cổ đều là đỏ bừng một mảnh, cả khuôn mặt đều khấu trên bàn không nhấc lên nổi, nhưng vẫn là ngoan cường mà giơ ly rượu lên đưa cho Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn cười ha ha một tiếng, đưa tay tiếp nhận, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Hoàng thiên hóa nhìn xem lật qua sạch sẽ rượu chén, đột nhiên cười ra tiếng: "Thật tốt, thật tốt, Dương sư huynh, ngươi uống rượu của ta, nhất định phải đem muội muội gả cho ta!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm: "Ha hả."

Dương Tiễn cũng là sững sờ, lập tức phi phi phi mấy ngụm nâng cốc phun ra, tiến lên chính là một cước.

"Bằng ngươi cũng dám tơ tưởng ta Tam muội?"

Thốn Tâm đứng dậy, đỡ trán loạng chà loạng choạng mà đi ra phía trước, ngữ trọng tâm trường nói: "Thiên hóa a, ngươi như vậy làm sao có thể đi đâu?"

Hoàng thiên hóa ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt ướt sũng như đại cẩu một dạng, hắn hàm hồ nói: "Vậy làm sao, mới được sao?"

Thốn Tâm đại lực vỗ vỗ hắn lưng, suýt nữa đem hắn nện mời ra làm chứng mấy lần mặt đi, trầm thống nói: "Mấu chốt trước giờ đều không ở đây ngươi Dương sư huynh trên người, ngươi nếu là, được đến ta Tam muội muội phương tâm, vậy ngươi Dương sư huynh nói cái gì đều vô dụng, tựa như phụ vương ta mẫu hậu năm đó giống như!"

"Nhưng muốn là ta Tam muội muội không cần ngươi, ngươi chính là lại thế nào nịnh nọt ngươi Dương sư huynh, cũng là vô dụng ."

"Đúng a!" Thiên hóa hưng phấn vỗ tay một cái, thanh âm đều có chút đầu lưỡi lớn, "Oa ngày mai túm đi."

"Mơ tưởng." Dương Tiễn ngồi tại bàn trà sau, mặt trầm như nước, uy thế sâu nặng.

Ngao cô nương nổi giận, một cái tát đem trước mặt hắn bàn nhỏ chém thành hai khúc.

"Ngươi làm cái gì, làm gì hung ác như thế sư đệ! Ta cảm thấy hắn liền rất tốt, cùng, Tam muội muội, rất xứng đôi a!"

Dương Tiễn cứng lại: "Vậy cũng muốn Tam muội mình thích mới được."

"Cái kia không phải ! Hắn nếu là có thể chiếm được Tam muội niềm vui, ngươi cũng không có để ý do, nấc, ngăn cản!"

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày; "Nhưng hắn ..."

Thốn Tâm làm dấu chớ có lên tiếng: "Chớ có nhiều lời, còn là, về ngủ đi."

"Nói rất có lý!" Đột nhiên nhảy ra lại là Na Tra, hắn còn nhỏ uống đến rượu lại nhiều, đã sớm tựa vào huynh trưởng trong ngực, vây được trên dưới mí mắt đánh nhau.

Một đám con ma men cũng nhao nhao xưng là: "Quá, quá muộn , còn là, trở về, nấc, nghỉ ngơi đi."

Thốn Tâm mang lấy Dương Tiễn cũng từ huyên náo trong đại trướng đi tới, trên bầu trời giờ phút này chỉ còn lại có mấy điểm sơ tinh, bên tai tiếng côn trùng kêu âm thanh, gió đêm lạnh, Thốn Tâm không khỏi rụt cổ một cái, lúc này, lại đột nhiên cảm thấy trên cổ như bị phỏng.

Vừa ngẩng đầu, Dương Tiễn mắt phượng như nước, khoan hậu đại thủ đang gắt gao dán tại nàng hơi lạnh trên da thịt.

"Còn lạnh không?"

Thốn Tâm bị cồn gây tê đại não dừng lại mấy giây, mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, bỏ rơi hắn cánh tay, hô lớn: "Ngươi làm cái gì? !"

"Ngươi không phải là lạnh không?" Hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, mang theo đứa nhỏ giống như ngây thơ cùng tinh nghịch.

"..." Thốn Tâm giậm chân một cái, "Lãnh cũng không cần ngươi!"

Hắn cứ như vậy đứng tại chỗ, không nhúc nhích, ánh mắt ôn nhuận, nhìn nàng dường như đang nhìn một cái đứa bé không hiểu chuyện.

Thốn Tâm giận đến ngoác miệng ra cùng hắn đối mặt, nhưng cuối cùng còn là thua trận, thôi, Ngao cô nương mắt sáng híp lại, chóng mặt đối với mình giảng đạo, cùng loại người này, không thể đàm đạo lý gì.

Sau đó, nàng sải bước đi qua, một phen đem Dương Tiễn ôm ngang lên liền đi.

Đằng sau lung lay bãi bãi đi theo Ngao Thiên Khuyển quai hàm đều rơi ở dưới đất, chảy đầy đất nước bọt.

Dương Tiễn: "(⊙o⊙). . ."

"... Ngươi không thể như vậy."

Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày, khiêu khích nói: "Tại sao không được?"

"Ta đường đường nam nhi bảy thước, không thể như vậy, mau buông ta xuống."

Thốn Tâm vểnh lên quyết miệng: "A, nam nhi bảy thước liền không thể để cho nhân ôm rồi sao? Ta không chỉ có muốn ôm, ta còn muốn ném cao cao đâu!"

Thốn Tâm cười giả dối, bỗng nhiên đem Dương Tiễn hướng không trung ném lên đi, lại đón lấy, ném lên đi lại đón lấy.

Thật sự cho rằng người say liền không có lòng xấu hổ a, mãnh liệt xấu hổ ngượng ngùng đem Dương Tiễn rượu đều làm tỉnh lại một nửa, Dương Tiễn quay đầu nhìn một cái, vất vả thiệt thòi ngoại trừ Ngao Thiên Khuyển ngoài cũng vô người bên ngoài, lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, trên không trung một cái xoay người lộn mèo, dừng tại đất trống thượng, bất đắc dĩ nhìn lại.

Ngao cô nương thấy đây, bất mãn mân mê miệng, ba chân bốn cẳng đuổi theo, Dương Tiễn bận đỡ dậy nàng lung lay chậm rãi thân mình, nhìn nàng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đỏ chói, thắng qua hoa đào tháng ba, hắn đưa tay ra rò rẫm, cũng là một mảnh lửa nóng.

"Sao được uống nhiều như vậy..." Câu nói kế tiếp im bặt mà dừng, Nhị Lang Chân Quân bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, tựa hồ là hắn nâng cốc đưa cho nàng ...

Như thế rất tốt , Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy huyệt thái dương thình thịch trực nhảy, tam công chúa lần trước say rượu công tích vĩ đại còn sở sờ đang nhìn, nay lại uống nhiều quá, không biết lại muốn làm ra cái gì yêu thiêu thân đến. Hắn nhìn xem chính dựa vào hắn trên người ngủ nhân nhi, không khỏi thở dài một tiếng, vội vàng đem nàng ôm lấy, gọi Ngao Thiên Khuyển đuổi theo sát, trở về trong doanh trướng.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển tiến chính hắn lều vải liền ngã vào ổ chó lý ngủ như chết. Dương Tiễn thay hắn đắp kín mền, liền mang Thốn Tâm trở về.

Xoa xoa nhập nhèm mắt say lờ đờ, Nhị Lang Chân Quân bắt đầu ở đầu mình choáng hoa mắt trạng thái lần thứ hai hầu hạ say rượu lão bà. Chua thích có thể nghĩ. Thay đổi sắc mặt, cởi giày trừ vớ, xoa chân, chân của nàng thật nhỏ, Dương Tiễn có chút hỗn độn trong đầu chỉ có một cái ý niệm này, một cái tay của hắn liền có thể hoàn toàn bao khỏa, màu da tuyết trắng, như sương như ngọc, tại hắn màu đen y phục hàng ngày làm nổi bật hạ, liên dưới da thịt mạch máu đều ẩn ẩn có thể thấy được, như non măng một dạng, mười cái móng tay cũng là nổi lên khỏe mạnh màu đỏ, tựa như cái kia cánh hoa đồng dạng. Bạch bạch cùng hồng hồng, hẳn là gió đông tình điệu. Từng ký, từng ký, nhân tại Vũ Lăng hơi say. Hắn hình như, cũng càng say đâu.

Đãi hắn khi phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới phát hiện đã muốn nhìn chằm chằm một hồi lâu, Thốn Tâm bất mãn duỗi ra chân, Dương Tiễn lắc đầu, bận thay nàng đắp kín mền, sau đó liền đối đầu một đôi sáng tỏ sáng ánh mắt.

Tình cảnh này, cực kỳ quen thuộc...

Lần trước nàng ôm chặt lấy hắn, hung hăng cắn hắn một cái thì, chính là cái dạng này.

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên đứng lên, lại bị tam công chúa một phen bắt cổ tay, lực khí lớn dọa người, Dương Tiễn cũng không dám thập phần dùng sức giãy dụa, chính giằng co gian, liền nghe Thốn Tâm nói: "Dương Tiễn, nói cho ta một chút ngươi chuyện trước kia đi, ngươi trước kia, chuyện khi còn nhỏ."

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, nghe thấy nàng lần nữa cường điệu nói: "Ta thật sự, rất muốn nghe."

 **Chương 42 Khi đó chỉ nói là tầm thường**

Nhi đồng thời đại Dương nhị lang, có thể nói chân chính nhân lấy cẩu ngại, nhảy lên đầu lật ngói, xuống đất ăn trộm gà, không có hắn làm không được, chỉ có hắn không nghĩ tới. Mẫu thân Dao Cơ trách phạt, đã là chuyện thường ngày, nhưng hắn nhưng xưa nay đều bất vi sở động, nên như thế nào tinh nghịch, như cũ còn như thế nào tinh nghịch.

Hiện tại Dương Tiễn, đã muốn bị sinh hoạt cực khổ, mài thành một khối nặng nề bàn thạch. Gia biến thống khổ, thân nhân chết tại trước mắt tuyệt vọng, vô cùng vô tận đào vong, còn có quản lý nhược thủy gian khổ, đã đem hắn trên người những ngày kia thật hoạt bát, tuỳ tiện bay lên, đều ma diệt hầu như không còn, hắn như là một khối ngọc bích, đã muốn cởi bỏ bề ngoài thạch y, lộ ra bên trong óng ánh quang huy.

Long Cát công chúa lời nói, làm cho Thốn Tâm ý thức được, nàng hình như cũng nên đứng tại Dương Tiễn lập trường suy nghĩ, cân nhắc hắn sự đau khổ, suy nghĩ hắn ý nghĩ.

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ nhiều giải Dương Tiễn một ít, nhưng nàng ngượng ngùng trực tiếp hỏi, vì thế liền đề cập hắn ấu niên sự, đến nói bóng nói gió, được đến hắn đáp án.

Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn tuy rằng vợ chồng ngàn năm, nhưng đối với hắn những cái kia quá khứ, gần như là hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Dương Tiễn xưa nay không nhắc, nàng truy vấn mấy lần không giải quyết được gì, cũng chỉ có thể mà thôi, thậm chí ngay cả hắn đi tế bái cha mẹ, Thốn Tâm cũng một lần không cùng đi qua.

Nàng thường xuyên thương tâm, chưa chắc không có điểm này nguyên nhân. Nàng nghĩ tới mình đã là dương gia phụ, ngươi lại ngay cả ngươi cha mẹ đều không cho ta thấy, cái gì đều không nói với ta, chẳng lẽ căn bản không xem ta là làm nhà ngươi nhân?

Hôm nay, nàng thừa dịp tửu hứng, rốt cục lại một lần hỏi lên, mà Dương Tiễn đáp lại , lại như cũ là trầm mặc, giống như núi cao trầm mặc.

"Ngươi tại sao không nói?" Tam công chúa lại bắt đầu ủy khuất, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự căn bản không xem ta là làm vợ của ngươi tử, cho nên ngươi mới cái gì đều không nói cho ta.

Dương Tiễn lông mày sâu nhàu, thần sắc miểu viễn, không nói một lời.

Thốn Tâm giận đến ngồi dậy, đối với ngực của hắn thân chính là mấy lần, há miệng liền muốn uy hiếp, nhưng lại đọc, hắn đề cập này đó chuyện cũ, tất nhiên là có chút khó chịu , theo bản năng liền nhẹ lời nói ra chân tâm nói: "Ta chỉ là suy nghĩ nhiều giải ngươi, ngươi đi qua đến tột cùng là dạng gì , ngươi lại tao ngộ cái gì, ngươi thân nhân cũng là của ta thân nhân, bọn họ đến tột cùng là loại nào tính cách, nếu như ngươi thật sự xem ta là thê tử, liền không nên cái gì đều không nói với ta, làm cho ta cảm giác, ta là một ngoại nhân, trước giờ đều là."

Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, tròng mắt nhìn xem nàng, nàng ngồi tại trong chăn, tóc rối bời, đôi mắt đầy nước, giống như là bị ném bỏ chó con đồng dạng. Hắn đưa tay sờ sờ đầu của nàng, há mồm muốn nói chút cái gì, lại cuối cùng chôn vùi vì không nói gì.

Thốn Tâm nỗ lực trợn to mắt say lờ đờ đợi nửa ngày, kết quả lại là kết quả như vậy, đang muốn kìm nén không được hỏa khí thì, Dương Tiễn đột nhiên lên tiếng.

"Chớ có suy nghĩ lung tung. Ta không nói, là bởi vì, ta không dám nói."

"Tại sao, ta không tin!" Chất vấn thốt ra, Thốn Tâm ngoẹo đầu do dự đánh giá hắn, hắn là bậc nào bản lãnh, bậc nào dũng khí, không có ai so với nàng rõ ràng hơn , nháo thiên đình, hôm nào khác điều, còn có hắn không dám làm, không dám nói sự, nàng không tin, tuyệt đối không tin.

Nhưng là âm u dạ quang, nàng nhìn thấy hắn thần sắc, lại lại có chút do dự. Hắn như đao gọt bàn ngũ quan bỏ ra thật sâu bóng ma, sắc mặt tái nhợt, thế nhưng có một loại yếu ớt bất lực thần thái.

Điềm đạm đáng yêu, tam công chúa nội tâm bỗng nhiên tung ra bốn chữ này đến, không tự chủ được đưa tay bắt lấy hắn ống tay áo, ân cần nói: "Ngươi, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Dương Tiễn quay đầu, nhìn nàng ánh mắt doanh doanh nhìn qua hắn, tràn đầy lo lắng thương tiếc, cảm thấy khẽ động, đại thủ chụp lên nàng tay nhỏ nói: "Ta không sao, ngươi nói đúng, ngươi ta đã thành hôn, tự nhiên thẳng thắn đối đãi, ta quả thực không nên giấu diếm."

Hắn xoa lên Thốn Tâm đen nhánh tóc mai, mỉm cười nói: "Dương Tiễn vừa toàn bộ đỡ ra, Thốn Tâm cũng ứng từng cái nói tới mới là."

Tam công chúa trên mặt lại là như bị phỏng, một cái tát đánh xuống tay của hắn, ngạo kiều nói: "Ngươi nói trước đi lại nói."

"Ta sở dĩ không dám nói, là bởi vì... Nhà ta bi kịch, ta mấy năm nay gặp phải, đều là ta một tay tạo thành ."

Thốn Tâm đã muốn không tự chủ được há to miệng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Làm sao lại như vậy?"

Dương Tiễn nụ cười đắng chát, sờ sờ đầu của nàng nói: "Khả sự thật quả thực như thế."

"Ta mẫu thân Dao Cơ, là Ngọc Đế muội muội, chưởng quản dục giới nữ thần, bởi đuổi bắt lăng tiêu trên điện tư đào hạ giới tam thủ thần giao hạ phàm, gặp gỡ ta phụ thân..."

Thốn Tâm gần như là mê muội nghe chính mình chưa từng gặp mặt công công bà bà tình yêu chuyện xưa, say mê trong đó, không thể tự kềm chế. Dùng chung một trái tim, ý hợp tâm đầu, tâm hữu linh tê, lãng mạn nhất, thân mật nhất , cùng lắm cũng chỉ như thế này thôi , mà nàng cùng Dương Tiễn, lẫn nhau ở giữa, chính là kém như vậy thẳng thắn cùng lý giải a.

"Chúng ta kỳ thật có huynh muội ba người."

"Ta biết!" Thốn Tâm cướp đáp, "Ngươi còn có một ca ca, gọi dương giao, thần lực trời sanh, thích tập võ, đúng hay không?"

Dương Tiễn có chút kinh ngạc, gật đầu nói: "Đúng, làm sao ngươi biết?"

Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng: "Tam muội muội nói cho ta biết một ít."

Dương Tiễn hơi xúc động, chính mình không nói, nàng liền đi hướng Tam muội nghe ngóng... Hắn thay nàng dịch dịch chăn mền, đem nàng che phủ rắn rắn chắc chắc như bánh chưng một dạng, chỉ lộ ra nho nhỏ đầu đến, cái dạng này, lại là không hiểu hồn nhiên nổi bật lên vẻ dễ thương. Hắn nín cười, cho nàng đệm một cái gối tại sau lưng, tiếp theo liền tại nàng hi vọng dưới ánh mắt, quay lại những hạnh phúc kia quá khứ.

"Ta đại ca, tính tình thích nhất thẳng, vẫn luôn rất chiếu cố chúng ta, phương viên mười dặm, không có một cái nào dám khi dễ ta cùng Tam muội , cũng là bởi vì ai dám động đến chúng ta một cái đầu ngón tay, hắn là có thể đem nhân nhét vào ngoài tường đi. Đương nhiên, bình thường là ta khi dễ người khác, không phải là người khác khi dễ ta."

"Ngươi còn có thể khi dễ người khác?" Thốn Tâm ánh mắt tròn vo như con nai một dạng, nàng lại không tin , "Ngươi không phải là, hẳn là loại kia mười dặm bát hương đều biết đến hảo thiếu niên, mỗi ngày giúp đông gia bổ tường, tây gia đưa ngói cái loại kia sao?"

Dương Tiễn bỗng dưng cười ra tiếng: "Không phải là, hoàn toàn không phải là."

"Vừa vặn trái ngược, Dương Tiễn là đông gia phá tường, tây nhà tan ngói, trộm quá đồ vật, còn đùa giỡn qua..."

Tam công chúa một chút liền tạc : "Đùa giỡn? Ngươi lại còn đi đùa giỡn con gái người ta? ! Dương Tiễn ngươi!"

"Ngươi nghe lầm ." Nhị Lang Chân Quân đầu tiên là giật mình, sau đó bắt đầu nghiêm trang nói hươu nói vượn, "Ta nói được là khơi lên, khơi lên hàng xóm cẩu ở giữa đại chiến."

"Có thật không?" Tam công chúa rất hoài nghi.

Dương Tiễn khoác vai của nàng vai, trong mắt là sắp tràn ra tới chân thành: "Đương nhiên, ta làm thế nào ra loại chuyện đó." ( bị điều hí quá Thất nhi: biểu đệ, ta liền cười cười không nói lời nào. )

Tam công chúa như cũ say , đầu váng mắt hoa, lại còn coi là chính mình nghe lầm , nghĩ cũng phải, hắn này tấm bộ dáng chính nhân quân tử, cũng không giống là có thể làm được loại kia nhân. Một trang này liền như vậy bỏ qua, Ngao cô nương tiếp tục nghe năm đó quỷ nhỏ công tích vĩ đại, cái gì cùng đồng bạn đi trộm hàng xóm gà nướng lên ăn, nửa đêm chạy đến trên núi đi chơi cút bắt, đem con thỏ cột vào trên một sợi thừng dạy chúng nó khiêu vũ.

Thốn Tâm cười đến tiền phủ hậu ngưỡng, cười trêu nói: "May mà ngươi đã muốn thoát thai hoán cốt lần nữa làm người , nếu không..." Ta mới chướng mắt ngươi đâu.

Dương Tiễn lại thu lại ý cười, trầm mặc, nửa ngày sau mới nói: "Ta tình nguyện vĩnh viễn không cần thoát thai hoán cốt, vĩnh viễn là rót Giang Khẩu tiểu lưu manh, bởi vì cái này đại giới, quá lớn."


	8. 43-48

**Chương 43 đời này cái này dạ không dài hảo**

"Phụ thân chết rồi, đại ca chết rồi, cũng là vì bảo hộ ta."

"Mẫu thân cũng bị mang đi, cuối cùng tại mười ngày phía dưới hồn phi phách tán, ngay tại trước mắt ta."

"Nếu như không phải là ta, nếu như không phải là ta, chậm chạp không trở lại, cố gắng chúng ta một nhà liền có thể trốn."

"Rõ ràng, Thất nhi đã tới báo tin , mẫu thân đã biết rồi, không phải sao?"

"Người không đáng chết, đều là chết rồi, mà tạo thành đây hết thảy bi kịch , đáng chết nhất ta, thế nhưng sống tiếp được."

Dương Tiễn lúc này còn cười , ôn nhuận như ngọc, xem ở Thốn Tâm trong mắt, lại so với khóc còn khó nhìn hơn, nồng đậm hối hận bao vây lấy nàng, nàng không nên hỏi , không nên hỏi! Nhưng là, nếu là nàng không hỏi, hắn không phải là muốn cõng như vậy lương tâm bao phục, thẳng đến ngàn năm vạn năm?

Nàng trọng trọng nhào vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực, ôm cổ hắn nức nở nói: "Ta không chuẩn ngươi nói như vậy, không chuẩn ngươi nói như vậy!"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ vỗ về lưng của nàng, nàng nước mắt, một chuỗi một chuỗi, đứt dây trân châu, lại tựa nóng hổi hỏa diễm, chảy đến hắn trong cổ, cũng chảy đến hắn trong lòng.

Hắn nhu Thanh Đạo: "Vô sự, vô sự, ta không sao ."

Ngao cô nương bỗng nhiên giãy dụa hắn ôm ấp, đối đầu mắt của hắn con ngươi, ánh mắt như hỏa: "Đừng đem tội gì trách đều hướng thân ngươi thượng ôm! Ngươi là ai, ta còn không biết a?"

"Công công không sai, bà bà cũng không sai, cả nhà các ngươi đều không sai! Sai chính là lãnh khốc vô tình Ngọc Đế, sai chính là mục nát Thiên Đình, sai chính là cái kia không hề có nhân tình vị thiên điều! Các ngươi, các ngươi đều là người bị hại, đều là người bị hại biết không?"

Dương Tiễn lăng lăng nhìn xem nàng, Thốn Tâm gặp hắn bộ này hoảng hốt bộ dáng, càng là giận không chỗ phát tiết, nàng cầm thật chặt Dương Tiễn tay, áp vào nàng trên mặt, đối với hắn gằn từng chữ một: "Ngươi là lớn nhất người bị hại, ngươi mới là đáng thương nhất . Thiên địa đối với ngươi bất công, ngươi còn lấy nhân nghĩa báo chi. Ngươi thay cha mẹ ngươi báo thù , ngươi đem Tam muội nuôi lớn , ngươi còn quản lý nhược thủy, cứu nhiều người như vậy, ngươi xứng đáng bất luận kẻ nào, chỉ là có lỗi với ngươi chính mình, biết không?"

"Nhưng ta làm lại nhiều, cha, nương, đại ca cũng không về được ."

"Ai nói không về được!" Tam công chúa trên giường gấp đến độ nhảy lên ba thước, "Trên đời này, cái gì kỳ tích không có a." Ngay cả ta đều có thể trở về , "May mà ngươi còn là một người tu đạo, chẳng lẽ chưa từng nghe qua trên đời không việc khó, chỉ sợ người hữu tâm sao, cha ngươi cùng đại ca hồn phách còn tại, ngay cả ta cùng Tam muội hương hỏa bọn họ đều chịu , bọn họ vốn là thiện nhân, chỉ cần chúng ta kiên trì vì bọn họ tích đức làm việc thiện, bọn họ nhất định trở về . Về phần mẫu thân, nàng căn tính rất sâu, lai lịch bất phàm, đợi cho việc nơi này tất, ngươi đi hỏi thăm tìm một ít thượng tiên cầu hỏi, khó đảm bảo không có cứu nàng biện pháp. Làm người làm tiên, đều muốn trong lòng còn có hi vọng, không thể cam chịu!"

Tựa như ánh nắng xua tan sương mù, tựa như phồn hoa hòa tan tuyết đọng, một trận này như liên tiếp đạn pháo tự đắc giáo huấn, nghe được Dương Tiễn nhếch miệng lên, tràn ngập trong lòng uất khí, cũng có chậm rãi tản ra hiện ra.

Hắn lôi kéo tay của nàng, một lớn một nhỏ, mười ngón tướng khấu, bốn mắt nhìn nhau thì, không nói gì gian tràn ngập ra khó được dịu dàng thắm thiết.

Trong ánh mắt của hắn phảng phất đựng đầy một hạ tinh quang, Thốn Tâm cuống quít quay mặt qua chỗ khác, có chút ngượng ngùng , nhất thời kích động nàng, tâm thần đều bị đau lòng nắm trong tay, quên lãng chính mình lâu dài kế hoạch, cái kia muốn triệt để rời đi hắn kế hoạch.

Nàng không chịu được ở trong lòng chửi mình, Ngao Thốn Tâm nha, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi có phải hay không là đầu óc có vấn đề, mỗi ngày hô hào làm cho hắn đừng đến trêu chọc ngươi, ngươi ngược lại là đi ôm lấy hắn đi , ngươi cái này nha đầu chết tiệt kia, đầu gỗ, ai nha, tức chết ta rồi ╭(╯^╰)╮!

Cái này, nhân gia không phải không nhịn xuống nha. Một "chính mình" khác ở trong lòng ủy khuất nói, càng là kiên cường người, toát ra yếu ớt thái độ, liền càng làm cho lòng người đau nhức, huống chi, người này là ngươi xương trung chi cốt, trong thịt chi thịt.

Bất tri bất giác hiện lên ở trong lòng nói, cả kinh Thốn Tâm đột nhiên run lên, nàng hàm răng thật sâu khấu tiến bờ môi bên trong, phảng phất muốn ngạnh sinh sinh cắn chảy ra máu, không, không, không, đừng có lại yêu hắn như vậy , đừng có lại yêu hắn như vậy , ngươi đã muốn, không có lần thứ hai nhân sinh đến làm cho ngươi tiêu xài !

Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc nhìn xem Thốn Tâm, dưới tình thế cấp bách, đã muốn đưa tay giơ lên nàng cái cằm: "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Tam công chúa lúc này mới phát giác chính mình thất thố , nàng lắc đầu, tràn ra một cái điềm nhiên như không có việc gì nụ cười: "Không có việc gì, ta không sao, ta chỉ là... có chút nhớ nhà."

Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, sờ sờ đầu của nàng trấn an nói: "Đãi việc nơi này tất, Dương Tiễn liền mang ngươi hồi Tây Hải."

Thốn Tâm tròng mắt, ảm đạm lắc đầu, cấp ra kiếp trước đồng dạng đáp án: "Không được, trở về cũng là liên lụy bọn họ, gặp nhau không bằng hoài niệm."

Dù sao kết quả cũng giống nhau , ngươi chung quy sẽ không mang ta trở về, không phải sao? Chung quy vẫn là muốn dựa chính ta.

Dương Tiễn nửa ngày phương chìm Thanh Đạo: "Là Dương Tiễn chi tội."

Thốn Tâm ngoái nhìn cười một cái, nói: "Ngươi có gì quá, chúng ta long tộc thế nhỏ, mới không thể không ngửa mặt lên trời đình hơi thở, mà ngươi, cùng trời đình có thù không đợi trời chung, lại sao có thể hướng hắn chịu thua? Ngươi không sai, chúng ta cũng vô quá, quái liền chỉ đổ thừa ở thiên đình." Còn có ta khư khư cố chấp, làm cho chúng ta sai lầm kết hợp, hại nhà của ta nhân, cũng hại ngươi, hại cả chính ta.

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy im lặng, hắn nhớ tới Thốn Tâm không tiếc nhảy long môn, chịu hạ mấy chục đạo thiên lôi cũng phải nỗ lực tâm nguyện, hắn nhẹ nhàng lau đi lệ trên mặt nàng thủy: "Một ngày nào đó, Dương Tiễn hội làm cho long tộc lần nữa cường thịnh đứng lên, rốt cuộc không cần nghe theo Thiên Đình hiệu lệnh, đến lúc đó ngươi ta liền có thể bổ sung lại mặt chi lễ ."

Giờ khắc này, nói không cảm động, là không có khả năng , cho dù liên tục đối với mình cường điệu, cái này có thể là rỗng tuếch, nhưng chạm đến hắn ánh mắt chân thành, tâm còn là không tự giác mềm hoá. Thốn Tâm ngậm lấy lệ, mỉm cười nhẹ gật đầu, lần nữa dựa sát vào nhau vào hắn trong ngực.

Liền phóng túng một đoạn như vậy thời gian đi, đời này cái này dạ không dài tốt, sang năm trăng sáng nơi nào nhìn đây này. Có thể tưởng đêm nay như vậy, hai người ôm nhau chia sẻ tâm sự, là cỡ nào khó được, trân quý dường nào nha, Thốn Tâm tại trước ngực hắn cọ xát, đợi cho nàng quay trở về Tây Hải thời điểm, cũng có nhiều một ít tốt đẹp hồi ức, bạn nàng ngủ một mình .

"Ngươi không phải là đáp ứng muốn nói ngươi quá khứ sao?"

"Hảo ~ ta cái này nói cho ngươi, nhưng chúng ta long tộc tuổi thọ là rất dài , cho nên sự tình khả năng hơi nhiều, ngươi cũng đừng nghe không kiên nhẫn a."

"Dương Tiễn sao dám?"

"Kỳ thật... Ngươi ta tuổi tác hẳn nên tương đương."

"Cái gì..." Tam công chúa bị cái này thần lai nhất bút sợ ngây người, cái này cái gì cùng cái gì nha, chính mê võng gian liền thấy Nhị Lang Chân Quân có chút phiếm hồng lỗ tai.

"Dương Tiễn sở dĩ rất sớm là một bộ trưởng thành hình dạng, chính là trúng thiên bồng nguyên soái thúc linh chưởng nguyên cớ, dựa theo đại cữu huynh thuật long tộc kế tuổi phương pháp, kỳ thật ngươi ta chi niên tuổi, khụ khụ, không kém bao nhiêu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm: "..." Có thật không, nhìn bề ngoài tới là như vậy, nhưng vấn đề là ngươi đó là chân thực tuổi tác, ta đây là giả tạo độ tuổi a!

Kiếp trước sống hơn 2700 tuổi, đời này lại quá nhiều như vậy chút tuế nguyệt, tính toán ra, nàng so Dương Tiễn đại... , tính không nghĩ, còn là cầu nguyện đại ca nói láo có thể được cả đời đi, ân.

"Cái này, ngươi ta đều là thần tiên, trường sinh bất lão hạng người, độ tuổi đối với chúng ta tới nói chẳng qua là một con số mà thôi, hà cớ gì so đo rất nhiều, còn là nghe ta nói chút còn nhỏ chuyện lý thú đi, đừng lại nghĩ những thứ này vô vị chuyện nhỏ." Tốt nhất vĩnh viễn vĩnh viễn cũng đừng đề cập:)

"Ta cùng Ngao Liệt là long phượng thai ngươi biết a, chúng ta long tộc đâu, đều là đẻ trứng , chính là đẻ trứng, trải qua ấp sau, bảo bảo sẽ tự đánh vỡ vỏ trứng ra tới, lúc ấy ta cùng Ngao Liệt ngay tại một cái đặc biệt lớn đản lý. Khi ta mẫu hậu đem chúng ta sinh ra thì, giật nảy mình, còn tưởng rằng sẽ sinh ra một điều mập long tử, kết quả không nghĩ tới là hai đầu. Nghe phụ vương ta nói, vốn là Ngao Liệt hội trước chui ra đi , là ta ở phía dưới kéo lết hắn cái đuôi kéo hắn xuống, sau đó giẫm lên hắn nhảy ra ngoài , cho nên ta là tỷ tỷ, hắn là đệ đệ..."

Dạ còn rất dài, chếnh choáng hơi say rượu, tàn sao thưa sơ, năm tháng ấm êm, đây chính là: thanh trướng la duy nhàn lời nói trong đêm, một đêm ngàn năm còn không đủ.

Chính là bởi vì quá mức tốt đẹp, cho nên cũng quá mức ngắn ngủi. Bình minh trong lúc vô tình đến, mới ban ngày cũng bắt đầu rồi.

Đêm qua trên ghế, Khương Tử Nha đã muốn hạ đạt binh lực lần nữa bố trí mệnh lệnh, ba đường xuất binh, tiêu diệt từng bộ phận, Hoàng Phi Hổ suất bộ tiến đánh Tị Thủy Quan, nam cung vừa xuất binh Giai Mộng Quan, mà đông bộ Thanh Long Quan chính là do Thổ hành tôn nhạc phụ, Đặng Cửu Công suất bộ cướp đoạt. Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm thì đi áp lương...

Lương thảo đồ quân nhu, chậm rãi lôi kéo, đoàn người tại trên quan đạo một bước tam dao tiến lên, quanh mình chim hót hoa nở, thanh sơn bích thủy, cũng làm dịu không được tam công chúa tâm tình buồn bực.

"Ta còn đạo là, cái này áp lương là cái gian nan dường nào lời nói kế đâu, kết quả chính là như vậy..." Thốn Tâm liếc mắt, nói không được nữa.

Dương Tiễn nói: "Binh mã không động, lương thảo đi đầu, lương thảo an toàn, việc quan hệ khẩn yếu, chúng ta được phòng bị có nhân kiếp lương."

"Cướp lương?" Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày, hỏi Ngao Thiên Khuyển đạo, "Ai, Ngao Thiên Khuyển, các ngươi tự vận lương bắt đầu, có nhân kiếp quá sao?"

Con chó kia nhi hả ra một phát đầu, kiêu ngạo nói: "Cái kia không có mắt , dám đến cướp ta chủ nhân lương thực, không có, chưa từng có."

Thốn Tâm: "... Ha hả."

 **Chương 44 Chợt nghe sấm sét giữa trời quang tiếng**

Tam công chúa cảm giác mình cả người bộ xương đều muốn bị điên tản, hơn nữa cứ như vậy một đoạn đường, nếu là nàng đằng vân, không cần nửa ngày liền khả đến, nhưng bây giờ lại muốn trên đường trì hoãn mấy ngày mấy đêm, đây thật là... Càng làm cho nàng hơn không hiểu chính là, Dương Tiễn bản lãnh bao lớn a, Thiên Đình đều là nháo quá , không cho hắn đi xuất trận làm tiên phong, lại làm cho hắn núp ở cái này hậu phương cạn một cái phàm nhân cũng có thể làm sống, đây không phải là, quá phí của trời sao?

Thốn Tâm thật sự nghĩ không ra, khôn khéo như Khương Tử Nha, như thế nào hội làm ra như vậy quyết định, nàng ngoẹo đầu do dự nói: "Có phải hay không là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cho nhân lưu lại ấn tượng quá không đáng tin , mọi người mới phát giác được ngươi là của hắn đệ tử, khẳng định cùng hắn là đồng dạng không đáng tin, cho nên mới không cho ngươi diễn chính đúng hay không?"

Ngọc Tuyền Sơn trung chính múa bút thành văn Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân: "A cắt, a cắt, (⊙v⊙) ân, là ai đang mắng bần đạo?"

Nhưng mà, lúc này, đang tại trong núi trên đường nhỏ, cùng mấy chục xe lương thực so tài tam công chúa, lại tuyệt đối không ngờ rằng, cần thiết chồng nàng diễn chính sự lập tức tới ngay . Không khác, nam cung vừa tại Giai Mộng Quan gặp tiệt giáo hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu, toàn quân bị diệt, Khương Tử Nha suất bộ đi trước nghĩ cách cứu viện, bị hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu sinh sôi đốt mắt mù, Chu quân nguy rồi.

Làm lóe ra kim quang phù mệnh tại Dương Tiễn đầu ngựa xoay quanh, liên Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều lập tức hưng phấn lên, hét lớn: "Chủ nhân, lại có đã đánh trận?"

Dương Tiễn thần sắc nghiêm lại, đưa tay đón lấy phù mệnh, võ cát hoảng hốt thanh âm truyền tới: "Dương sư huynh, ngươi mau đến Giai Mộng Quan tới đi! Tiệt giáo hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu ỷ vào áng vàng quan hành hung, chúng ta quân tử thương vô số, sư phụ lão nhân gia ông ta bị tươi sống đốt mắt bị mù, chỉ có thể dựa vào ngươi !"

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn liếc nhau, trên mặt đều là vẻ mặt ngưng trọng. Tam công chúa trong lòng có thể nói dời sông lấp biển, vừa mới còn hi vọng Dương Tiễn diễn chính, nàng cũng có thể đi ra một phần lực, một mặt là vì thay trời hành đạo, vì những cái kia nhận biết không lâu, lại quan hệ tốt đẹp tiểu đồng bọn, một phương diện khác cũng là vì tích lũy công đức, thật là ngăn cơn sóng dữ cơ hội tới đến trước mặt nàng thì, nàng lại không khỏi có chút lo âu sợ lên .

Tự nàng đến Chu Doanh thì, chiến sự tuy nhiều, nhưng đều hết sức thuận lợi, cái này còn là lần đầu tiên gặp được chuyện lớn như vậy, tướng sĩ tử thương vô số, liên Khương sư thúc đều bị đốt mắt bị mù, lão nhân gia ông ta không phải là có Đả Thần Tiên tại tay, mậu kỉ Hạnh huỳnh kỳ mang theo sao, đánh không lại, chí ít cũng chạy được thoát a, chẳng lẽ tiệt giáo người pháp bảo, lợi hại đến trốn đều trốn không thoát sao? Khương sư thúc nếu như thế, cái kia Dương Tiễn lại nên làm như thế nào đâu?

Thốn Tâm chinh lăng gian, Dương Tiễn đã muốn nhanh chóng an bài phó tướng phụ trách áp lương, mang theo nàng cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển đằng vân nhắm thẳng Giai Mộng Quan đi.

Phong hô hô từ bên tai thổi qua, Thốn Tâm thỉnh thoảng nheo mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn lãnh túc thần sắc, rốt cục nhịn không được hỏi: "Hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu đến tột cùng là ai, áng vàng quan lại là cái gì, làm sao lại, lợi hại như vậy, liên sư thúc đều... Ngươi cùng nàng giao thủ qua sao, thắng bại như thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Ta cũng chưa gặp qua hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu, chỉ là nghe sư phụ đề cập tới, nàng là tiệt giáo Thông Thiên giáo chủ tọa hạ đại đệ tử Đa Bảo Đạo Nhân đồ đệ, chưởng giáo sư tôn yêu thương, ban thưởng áng vàng quan, nghe nói bảo vật này Một khi tế ra, áng vàng vạn trượng, thiêu đốt mắt, khiến người vây ở nguyên địa không thể động đậy."

Thốn Tâm không khỏi hỏi: "Vậy ngươi thiên nhãn đâu, chẳng lẽ cũng hội không mở ra được sao?"

Dương Tiễn hơi suy nghĩ một chút, lắc lắc đầu nói: "Ta cũng không biết, nay nói không chừng chỉ có thể đụng một cái ."

Đụng một cái? Muốn như thế nào liều, liều mạng ngươi cái này ba con mắt đi để người ta chói mù sao, Thốn Tâm lông mày nhíu chặt, trong lòng loạn tựa một đoàn nha, trong đầu phảng phất hiển hiện Dương Tiễn thiên nhãn đổ máu, cả người bỏng bộ dáng, cả kinh cả người run lên.

Dương Tiễn có chỗ phát giác, có chút lo âu nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm.

"Đừng sợ, phía trước chính là Tị Thủy Quan trước đại doanh, ngươi đợi lát nữa liền hồi doanh trung, chớ có tùy ý ra ngoài."

"Không được!" Hắn lại muốn vứt bỏ chính mình, Thốn Tâm lệ Thanh Đạo, "Ngươi mơ tưởng bỏ lại ta, cái này Giai Mộng Quan ta không phải là đi không thể, cái này hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu ta cũng không phải là hội không thể."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển bĩu môi: "Tam công chúa, liền ngươi cái loại này, còn có thể hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu đâu, đến lúc đó đợi còn muốn ta chủ nhân phân thần đến bảo hộ ngươi, ngươi hay là trở về đi, trở về đi."

"Cắt." Thốn Tâm nghe vậy giận quá thành cười, bất luận qua một số năm, nàng cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển vĩnh viễn cũng đối không được bàn, nàng chế giễu lại, "Ta làm sao vậy, ta pháp lực, như thế nào đi nữa, cũng so với ngươi lợi hại không, đừng quên , nào đó con chó bị Khổng Tuyên tù binh thì, là ai đi đem nó cứu ra !"

"Hắc, đó là ta chủ nhân không nỡ ta, xông xáo Thương doanh cứu ta , cùng ngươi có quan hệ gì..."

"Được rồi!" Dương Tiễn gào to một tiếng, một long một khuyển cũng không dám lên tiếng , "Đợi lát nữa hai người các ngươi đều đi xuống cho ta, không được thiện ra."

Tam công chúa hừ mạnh một tiếng, bỗng nhiên hóa thành nguyên hình đi phía trước chạy vội trong vòng hơn mười dặm, quay đầu nói: "Ta thiên đi, ngươi không cho ta đi, ta liền tự mình vụng trộm chạy ra ngoài, ngươi xem đó mà làm thôi!"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển học theo: "Chủ nhân, ta, ta, ta, Ta cũng vậy!"

Dương Tiễn: "..."

So với làm cho tam công chúa một thân một mình chạy đến mạc danh kỳ diệu địa phương, Nhị Lang Chân Quân rõ rệt càng có khuynh hướng đem nàng đặt ở chính mình dưới mí mắt. Nhưng mà, làm Dương Tiễn ba người ôm tâm tình nặng nề đuổi tới Giai Mộng Quan thì, tại trung quân trong trướng lại nhìn thấy suy yếu nhưng rõ rệt hai mắt đã muốn phục Minh Khương Tử Nha.

"Cái gì, hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu đã chết?" Tam công chúa hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang, trong đầu diễn tập mười mấy cái tác chiến chiến thuật, thấy chết không sờn chuẩn bị đi lại làm một vố lớn thì, liền biết được như vậy một tin tức tốt, nhất thời đều không biết là cao hứng hay là thất lạc.

Khương Tử Nha yếu ớt nói: "Ai, nhờ có Quảng Thành Tử sư huynh đến cứu, đem cái kia ác đạo cô đưa thượng Phong Thần bảng, bằng không bần đạo liền muốn bị nàng đánh chết tại chỗ , chỉ là hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu đã vong, nàng lưu lại 3000 hỏa long quân còn tại, lại là khó giải quyết."

Đưa thượng Phong Thần bảng? Thốn Tâm cảm thấy khẽ động, lại nghe Dương Tiễn xin đi giết giặc nói: "Sư thúc, không bằng làm cho đệ tử tiến đến, vì ta Chu quân làm mở đường tiên phong."

Nàng nghe vậy cũng không đợi suy nghĩ nhiều, bận đối Khương Tử Nha thi lễ một cái vội vàng đuổi theo.

Giai Mộng Quan trước, Dương Tiễn cầm Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao uy phong lẫm lẫm, bắt đầu khiêu chiến: "Giai Mộng Quan tổng binh hồ thăng ở đâu, ta chính là Tây Chu Đại tướng Dương Tiễn, mau mau đi ra gặp ta!"

Cái kia hồ thăng vốn là người nhát gan hạng người, bị hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu một uy hiếp liền lập tức thay đổi ước nguyện ban đầu, nay hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu không tại, hắn lại không dám đi ra , chỉ đem cái kia 3000 hỏa long quân thả ra, cùng Dương Tiễn giao đấu.

Vì thế, tam công chúa liền vây xem một trận đơn phương ẩu đả, tựa như mãnh hổ hạ sơn vào nhà vòng giống như. Làm Dương Tiễn đánh tan 3000 hỏa long quân lúc trở về, tam công chúa y theo dáng dấp thở dài nói: "Ta luôn tính biết, Khương sư thúc vì sao không cho ngươi làm tiên phong quan ."

"Vì sao?"

"Bởi vì a, ngươi vừa ra tay, nào còn có người khác chuyện gì a."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cười một cái, không cho đưa không. Sự thật đúng là như thế, tam giáo huyền môn đệ tử, làm bị cái này hồng trần chi ách, có ít người mệnh phạm sát kiếp, tất yếu mất mạng, cho nên mới làm bọn họ xông vào đằng trước, chết sớm sớm siêu sinh, nếu như làm cho Dương Tiễn ở một bên, cái này Thương Chu trên chiến trường, cũng không có mấy người là hắn địch, chết tiệt không chết được, vậy coi như chơi xong .

Đêm đó Chu quân tại Giai Mộng Quan nội cùng bàn chuyện quan trọng, Khương Tử Nha thở dài một tiếng: "Vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, cái này ba cửa ải quả thật là cái xương cứng. Giai Mộng Quan có hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu, Thanh Long Quan có đồi dẫn, đáng thương Đặng Cửu Công nguyên soái đã muốn bỏ mạng, mà Tị Thủy Quan, đi ra một cái con chuột tướng quân dư hoa, cũng là khó giải quyết gấp a."

Cả đám hai mặt nhìn nhau, Thốn Tâm vẫn luôn rất được Đặng Thiền Ngọc chiếu cố, lúc này nghe nàng có mất cha thống khổ, không khỏi chảy xuống lệ đến.

"Như thế nào như thế? ! Sư thúc, không bằng làm cho chúng ta tiến đến, vì Đặng Cửu Công nguyên soái trả thù !"

Khương Tử Nha bãi bãi tay nói: "Các ngươi còn là đi Tị Thủy Quan, Thiền Ngọc cùng Thổ hành tôn đã muốn chạy tới Thanh Long Quan , thế muốn lấy đồi dẫn lão tặc chi đầu đến tế vong phụ trên trời có linh thiêng."

Thốn Tâm tròng mắt thở dài: "Đáng thương Thiền Ngọc muội muội, mẫu thân mất sớm, phụ thân thế nhưng lại gặp đại nạn này."

Dương Tiễn phụ mẫu đều mất, Thốn Tâm đến nay không thấy được người nhà, cũng rất có cảm động lây ý tứ, đều là thần sắc ảm đạm, không nói một lời.

Khương Tử Nha thấy thế phản gượng cười nói: "Hà cớ gì làm cái này tiểu nhi nữ thái độ, lấy Đặng Cửu Công nguyên soái đức hạnh, hẳn là Phong Thần bảng thượng nhân, ngày sau sợ hãi không có cha con gặp gỡ cơ hội sao?"

Đây đã là Khương Tử Nha hôm nay lần thứ hai nâng lên Phong Thần bảng , ban ngày nghe Khương Tử Nha lời nói bên trong ngữ khí, rõ ràng là nói là Quảng Thành Tử cây đuốc linh thánh mẫu giết đi, nhưng nàng chết còn có thể lên bảng a? Thốn Tâm lúc ấy thì cảm thấy kỳ quái, khả bởi vì Dương Tiễn xuất chiến, nàng nhất thời tình thế cấp bách liền quên , hiện tại chỗ ngồi, Khương Tử Nha lại nói chết Đặng Cửu Công hẳn là Phong Thần bảng trung nhân, chẳng lẽ, Phong Thần bảng chỉ có người đã chết mới có thể thượng? !

Tam công chúa sợ ngây người, cứ tưởng rằng trước bảng chỉ cần chịu bị thương, bây giờ mới biết, còn muốn đòi mạng a!

 **Chương 45 Hóa huyết thần đao ra vẻ ta đây**

Thốn Tâm nằm tại Tị Thủy Quan trước trong doanh trướng không được yên giấc, đen nhánh trong đại trướng, ngọn đèn như đậu, bị một trận gió đêm chợt thổi tắt, chỉ còn lại khói xanh lượn lờ.

Nàng âm u thở dài, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nghiêng người sang đến dò xét Dương Tiễn ngủ nhan, hắn mắt phượng khép lại, tu mi giãn ra, rất tốt, hắn ngủ rất say.

Bọn họ vẫn luôn cùng giường lại chưa chung gối, liền liên chăn mền đều là một người một giường, trung gian cách hẹp hẹp khe hở lại giống như ngân hà, giống như bọn họ tâm linh như vậy, nhìn như thân mật khăng khít, kì thực vừa đi vạn dặm.

Thốn Tâm nhớ tới Khương Tử Nha trả lời, Ngày đó Giai Mộng Quan trung, nàng thật là kìm nén không được, liền hỏi lối ra: "Sư thúc, lẽ nào chỉ có chửa chết mới có thể lên bảng sao?"

Cái khác nàng không biết, khả cái kia Thân Công Báo rõ ràng là lấy người sống chi thân thụ phong Đông hải phân thủy tướng quân nha, tuy nói sống sót còn không bằng chết rồi, lấy thân lấp bắc hải chi nhãn...

Khương Tử Nha suy tư chốc lát đáp: "vậy ngược lại cũng cũng không phải là như thế, Ngày đó chưởng giáo sư tôn thụ ta cái này bảng thì từng nói: 'Căn hành sâu giả thành kỳ tiên đạo, căn hành hơi kém thành kỳ thần đạo, căn hành nông cạn thành một thân đạo, vẫn tùy Luân Hồi chi kiếp.' điều này nói rõ, chết không nhất định có thể phong thần, phong thần cũng không nhất định nhất định phải chết người, mấu chốt vẫn là ở tu vi công đức. Bất quá đông chinh phạt trụ, tử thương vô số, trời cao có đức hiếu sinh, bần đạo cũng có lòng thương hại a, cho nên thần vị còn là khuynh hướng bỏ mình tướng sĩ vì tốt."

Một thiên này nói nghe xuống dưới, tam công chúa tâm tình quả thực là lên voi xuống chó đến cực hạn, nguyên lai phong thần không hẳn phải chết, cái kia nàng cái mạng nhỏ này xem như là bảo vệ, nhưng là mấu chốt nhìn tu vi công đức, Ngao cô nương tự độ, nàng tu vi này công đức tại nhiều như vậy người trung nghĩa bên trong, thật là không tính xuất chúng a.

Thần vị liền 365 cái, nàng so với chết người kém đạo nghĩa phương diện ưu thế, so với người sống thực lực lại rõ rệt không đủ, làm sao có thể phong được tới nàng a, bằng không, đi một chút Khương Tử Nha cửa sau?

Nàng một đôi mắt hạnh, hắc bạch phân minh, nhanh như chớp nhìn thấy Khương Tử Nha, không ngừng đánh giá cách làm này khả năng, nhìn được Khương Tử Nha cả người run rẩy, Dương Tiễn cũng hơi kinh ngạc.

Khương Tử Nha thật sự nhịn không được: "Sư điệt tức phụ, ngươi vì sao như vậy dò xét bần đạo a?"

Tam công chúa sửng sốt, lập tức cười hắc hắc: "Nhân gia không phải không nghĩ đến, sư thúc vậy mà như thế có đức độ nha."

Khương Tử Nha: "..."

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Mà thôi, Ngao cô nương đem đầu che kín, cuộn thành một đoàn tử co lại đến trong chăn, so với lo lắng đến lo lắng đi, còn là càng thêm nỗ lực đánh trận đi, nhiều cầm mấy cái địch tướng, mới càng có lên bảng cơ hội a. Nếu là thật sự không được, Thốn Tâm mở mắt ra, trong mắt tinh quang bắn ra bốn phía, nàng nói không chừng sẽ đi chết vừa chết, lấy Dương Tiễn tại Xiển giáo địa vị, lão bà hắn chết tại phong thần trên chiến trường, nàng cũng không tin Khương Tử Nha hội làm cho nàng đi Luân Hồi!

Ai, lại là đang lợi dụng Dương Tiễn , động lòng người cùng nhân ở giữa, không phải là lợi dụng lẫn nhau, cần lẫn nhau sao, huống chi, đây là bản cùng Dương Tiễn vô hại, ngược lại đối với hắn có lợi, triệt để thoát khỏi nàng cái này ghen phụ, không phải là rất tốt sao, liền coi như là hắn bồi thường tuổi thanh xuân của nàng tổn thất đi.

Tam công chúa yên tâm thoải mái chìm vào mộng đẹp, mà một bên nàng cho rằng sớm đã ngủ say Nhị Lang Chân Quân lại chậm rãi mở mắt ra, óng ánh trong ánh mắt, toàn là không hiểu. Hắn vươn tay, muốn sờ sờ đầu của nàng, lại chậm chạp không có rơi xuống đi, ban ngày nàng ăn nói suông, người bên ngoài cố gắng sẽ bị nàng hỗn đi qua, nhưng như thế nào có thể giấu diếm được hắn, thần vị, nàng liền đến tột cùng tưởng làm cái gì? Trong buổi tối khẽ than thở một tiếng theo gió mà qua, che đậy hạ vô tận nghi hoặc.

Ngày kế tiếp, ánh rạng đông chợt hiện, Thốn Tâm lấy càng hơn ngày xưa nhiệt tình đứng dậy luyện võ, chuẩn bị xuất chinh.

Sau đó, Tị Thủy Quan trước, hai quân giao đấu, Thương quân bên này là Tị Thủy Quan tổng binh hàn vinh cùng cái kia con chuột tướng quân Dư Hóa, mà Chu Doanh phương này, là Khương Tử Nha làm chủ soái, Na Tra làm tiên phong, Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm, hoàng thiên hóa, lôi chấn tử vì Đại tướng.

Hoàng thiên hóa vừa thấy Dư Hóa, bận thọc một chút Na Tra cố ý đại Thanh Đạo: "Bại tướng dưới tay ngươi tại sao lại tới, có phải hay không là ngươi lần trước hạ thủ lưu tình, không đem hắn đánh đau nhức a?"

Na Tra nghe vậy lãng Thanh Đạo: "Làm sao có thể, ta thượng dùng càn khôn vòng đánh cho hắn nha, ngươi lại không phải không nhìn đến, cái mũi đều sập, máu chảy đầy đất, ai biết, hắn như vậy không ký đánh a."

Na Tra đối Dư Hóa khinh miệt nói: "Ngươi cái này chuột chết, lúc trước thua không đi lùi về ngươi ổ chuột lý, lại chạy tới ngăn ta chính nghĩa chi sư, ai, ngươi người này, sao được như thế minh ngoan bất linh?"

Dư Hóa một trương mặt béo đều giận đến đỏ nửa bên, hắn cũng không đáp lời, thúc hợp kim có vàng con ngươi thú, cầm phương thiên họa kích chỉ xông đi lại, Na Tra cười nhạo một tiếng, hai chân đạp một cái, phong hỏa luân cách mặt đất mấy trượng, giơ súng đâm thẳng xuống.

Dư Hóa bận hoành phương thiên họa kích ngăn trở lôi đình này một kích, nhưng hắn đường đường một cái bảy thước Đại Hán, so với khí lực, thế nhưng cũng không địch lại Na Tra cái này hoàng khẩu tiểu nhi. Na Tra một cái lộn ngược ra sau, hai cái phong hỏa luân trực kích Dư Hóa mặt, đánh cho hắn tại chỗ từ thú mắt vàng thượng lăn xuống.

Na Tra thấy thế, tay mắt lanh lẹ, càn khôn vòng rời khỏi tay. Dư Hóa quá sợ hãi, cũng bất chấp dưới đất vết bẩn, lộn một cái hiểm hiểm né tránh, vừa kinh vừa sợ.

"Na Tra, ngươi khinh người quá đáng!"

Na Tra bĩu bĩu miệng nhỏ, khinh thường nói: "Khi được chính là ngươi, ngươi làm như thế nào?"

Dư Hóa gầm lên một tiếng: "Nhìn ta bảo đao!"

Lời còn chưa dứt, phi đao liền đã muốn xuất thủ, như một tia điện, chớp mắt liền đến trước mắt, mặc cho phong hỏa luân thần tốc vô cùng, cũng trốn không thoát lôi đình này một kích, Na Tra quát to một tiếng, vai trái máu chảy ồ ạt, lúc này ngã xuống phong hỏa luân đến, cả người run rẩy, một câu nói cũng nói không nên lời.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm đều là chấn động, Na Tra võ nghệ như thế nào, hai bọn họ nhưng là rất rõ ràng, đây rốt cuộc là bảo bối gì, lợi hại như thế.

Dương Tiễn một cái vọt người, đón lấy Na Tra, mà lúc này hoàng thiên hóa cùng lôi chấn tử đã muốn xông lên phía trước, một người cầm hoàng kim côn, một người nâng lưỡng đồng chùy, tả hữu giáp công Dư Hóa. Thốn Tâm rút kiếm đang muốn đuổi theo, liền bị Dương Tiễn một cái định thân chú đứng yên tại chỗ.

Tam công chúa giận tím mặt: "Ngươi đây là làm cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Chớ có hồ nháo, đao này tà môn đến cực điểm, ngươi không phải là đối thủ."

Quả nhiên, hai người bất quá tranh giành vài câu, lôi chấn tử liền đã muốn bị thương phong lôi nhị cánh rơi xuống bụi đất bất tỉnh nhân sự, mắt thấy đao kia liền hướng hoàng thiên hóa mà đến.

Dương Tiễn thiên nhãn vừa mở, ngân quang chợt hiện, như long xà mạn thiên phi vũ, Thốn Tâm tâm thần khẽ động, Tị Thủy Quan trước sông ngầm dưới lòng đất cuồn cuộn mà ra, ngập trời sóng nước liền nhào tới, khả cái này bất quá cũng cản trở đao kia giây lát, bất quá chính xác đại mất, trầy da hoàng thiên hóa tay phải, nhưng dù cho là như vậy, hắn còn là hai mắt tối đen, mới ngã xuống.

Đây là độc, Dương Tiễn cảm thấy hiểu rõ, giải Thốn Tâm định thân chú, vứt ra Na Tra tại trong ngực nàng, lúc này cầm Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao nghênh đón. Dư Hóa võ nghệ vốn là thường thường, liên Na Tra cũng không là đối thủ, huống chi là Dương Tiễn. Hắn thấy không địch lại, lại tế ra bảo đao, Dương Tiễn ỷ vào □□ huyền công, nguyên thần xuất khiếu, cứ như vậy nghênh đón tiếp lấy, thương tới vai trái. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy lỗ tai ông một tiếng, trong đầu trống rỗng, tim mật muốn nứt, trong chốc lát liền nước mắt rơi như mưa, một cái bước xa xông lên phía trước, ngăn tại Dương Tiễn trước người, tế ra như ý hướng về phía Dư Hóa ngực chính là một chút.

Dương Tiễn cố chống đỡ một phen kéo về Thốn Tâm, lách mình ngăn tại trước người nàng, bay lên một cước đạp bay Dư Hóa, hai người cùng nhau vội vã lui trở về, tại Khương Tử Nha dẫn dắt đi, một đám thương binh cuống quít lui về Chu Doanh.

Trong đại trướng, đám người tinh tế kiểm tra thực hư, quân không biết đao này thượng là độc nào vật, lợi hại như thế. Thốn Tâm ngồi tại Dương Tiễn bên cạnh thân thay hắn băng bó vết thương, nhìn hắn sắc mặt trắng bệch, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng, nói là tim như bị đao cắt đều không quá.

"Ngươi có phải hay không là ngốc, nhất định phải đi trúng vào một đao, ngươi liền không thể né tránh sao? !"

Dương Tiễn suy yếu cười một cái: "Ta nếu không đi trúng vào một đao kia, làm sao có thể biết cuối cùng là bảo bối gì?"

"Vậy ngươi bây giờ đâu! Ngươi đều bị thọc một đao , còn không phải như vậy không biết!" Thốn Tâm khí nộ đan xen, một phen hất ra Dương Tiễn tay, không nghĩ tới vết thương lại máu đen chảy ra, cái kia huyết đen kịt một màu, mang theo mơ hồ mùi thối.

"Lần này tốt lắm, ngươi cái này nhẫn tâm mệnh ngắn !" Ngao cô nương lệ như suối trào, ngay cả Thiên Lôi phía dưới, nàng đều không khóc đến như vậy tê tâm liệt phế, đầy cõi lòng tuyệt vọng.

"Không, không, không, ta không thể để cho ngươi chết, không thể để cho ngươi chết." Nàng lẩm bẩm nói, bỗng nhiên cúi đầu, liền muốn cúi người hút độc.

Dương Tiễn bận giơ tay chăm chú che miệng của nàng, quát: "Mau dừng tay, ta có □□ huyền công hộ thể, tạm thời không ngại, ngươi đừng vội, ta vậy thì đi tìm Dư Hóa sư phụ một mạch đại sư xách về giải dược đến, ngươi liền ở chỗ này chờ ta trở về."

Nói xong, hắn nguyên địa một cái xoay người, sớm đã đằng vân mà đi.

Thốn Tâm gấp đến độ như kiến bò trên chảo nóng, muốn đuổi theo lại không biết đi nơi nào, trước hôm nay, nàng liên một mạch đại sư là ai cũng không biết, làm sao có thể biết nhân gia ở nơi đó. Nàng bóp lấy Khương Tử Nha cánh tay, đều mau đem lão nhân gia ông ta thịt thu hạ đến.

"Sư thúc, sư thúc, ngươi có biết hay không một mạch đại sư ở chỗ nào, ngươi mau nói cho ta biết đi, nói cho ta đi."

Khương Tử Nha đau đến ngũ quan đều bóp méo, như cũ cắn chặt răng không hé miệng, chỉ nói không biết.

Giận đến Thốn Tâm thẳng dậm chân, kêu lên: "Làm giải dược làm gì không đi cái kia ổ trộm cướp, ta cũng không tin, thiên hạ này liền không có cái khác bảo bối có thể giải độc !"

"Đúng rồi!" Tam công chúa phúc chí tâm linh, linh quang chợt lóe, "Bảo Liên Đăng!"

 **Chương 46 Khẩu thị tâm phi Ngao Thốn Tâm**

Dương Tiễn, Na Tra, lôi chấn tử cùng hoàng thiên hóa đều bị thương, Dương Tiễn cùng Na Tra đều là một đao xuyên qua vai trái, lôi chấn tử là đâm thủng một cánh, mà hoàng thiên hóa vẻn vẹn trầy da tay phải, khả đến cuối cùng, thương thế nghiêm trọng nhất , thế nhưng là hoàng thiên hóa.

Hóa huyết thần đao chính là Dư Hóa sư phụ, Thông Thiên giáo chủ đệ tử — một mạch đại sư luyện, được gọi là "Xuyên giáp nguyên thần tang, dính vào người tính mạng vô.", đao này không chỉ có tổn hại thân xác, hơn nữa đối nguyên thần cũng có tổn thất cực kỳ lớn hại, có thể nói âm độc vô cùng.

Dương Tiễn tu luyện chính là bát / cửu huyền công, gia truyền "Tu thành bát / cửu huyền trung diệu, nhậm ngươi tung hoành trên thế gian" . Đao kia tuy rằng thậm độc, nhưng hắn có huyền công kề thân, tái bút thì nguyên thần xuất khiếu, cho nên thụ thương nhẹ nhất, còn có thể chạy ra ngoài lừa giải dược.

Na Tra kiếp trước là Oa Hoàng Cung trung Linh Châu Tử, tiên thiên hỗn độn Linh Bảo, nguyên thần chi cô đọng, muốn đem hắn đánh cho hồn phi phách tán trừ phi thủ một kiện khác hỗn độn Linh Bảo đến, mà thịt của hắn thân là Bảo Liên Đăng cánh hoa sở tố, cũng là Oa Hoàng Cung chi bảo, cho nên đao kia tuy một chút đánh xuyên qua thân xác, lại tạm thời không cần lo lắng cho tính mạng.

Lôi chấn tử bị thương là cánh, cái kia phong lôi nhị cánh vốn chính là sư phụ hắn Vân Trung Tử ban tặng tiên hạnh biến thành, cho nên nói, tương đương với một chút đóng xuyên cái hạnh, căn bản không đánh tới hắn nguyên bản trên thân thể, cho nên cũng không trở thành mất mạng.

Mà đáng thương hoàng thiên hóa, hắn ba tuổi cùng sư phụ thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân tu đạo, tu đến nay cũng bất quá chỉ là mười ba năm, tuy rằng pháp thuật võ nghệ đều là cao siêu, nhưng là hắn thân xác cùng nguyên thần rắn chắc trình độ liền... Một đao kia trầy da tay phải, độc tố nhanh chóng lan tràn, một bên tổn thương nguyên thần, một bên ăn mòn thân xác.

Na Tra, lôi chấn tử cùng hắn ba người nằm tại trên một cái giường, mặt khác hai cái tuy rằng sắc mặt tái nhợt một chút, mồ hôi lạnh nhiều một chút, khả chí ít vẫn là tầm thường bộ dáng, chỉ có hắn, từ tay bắt đầu thũng cùng móng heo giống như, tiếp lấy mặt đều tử trướng lên đến, liên chiến đều sẽ không rung động, đã là bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Hắn phụ thân Võ Thành vương Hoàng Phi Hổ thấy cái này quả thật là hồn phi phách tán, bận đến tìm Khương Tử Nha bọn người. Khương Tử Nha mang theo Thốn Tâm chờ đi vừa thấy, lúc này mới phát hiện, hắn liên nguyên thần cũng bắt đầu tán loạn, hoảng được Khương Tử Nha nhanh đem hắn nguyên thần rút ra thân thể, tránh cho độc tố tiếp tục ăn mòn, khả vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, rút ra đều vô dụng, độc kia như như giòi trong xương, Một khi dính vào, liền giải thoát không được.

Vô số linh đan rót hết, đều là phí công, Thốn Tâm nhìn được thiên hóa như vậy thảm trạng, nhớ tới còn chạy đến bên ngoài đi Dương Tiễn, nước mắt càng là rì rào rơi xuống.

Khương Tử Nha thở dài một tiếng: "Nay trừ phi là trước dụng công đức chí bảo tẩm bổ hắn nguyên thần, chờ giải dược trở lại cứu thịt của hắn thân, mới có một chút hi vọng sống a, nhưng hôm nay, bần đạo liền tính đi tìm đến chỉ sợ cũng không còn kịp rồi, ai, đáng thương thiên hóa."

"Ai nói đến không sánh bằng." Thốn Tâm trên mặt trong nháy mắt bắn ra hào quang, "Ta liền có công đức chí bảo!"

Ngọc như ý phát ra óng ánh quang huy bao lại hoàng thiên hóa nguyên thần, Tây Hải long tộc trăm ngàn năm qua hành vân bố vũ tích lũy công đức đều ở trong đó, như hắc kiến giống như độc tố rốt cục dừng lại nó thu hoạch sinh mệnh bộ pháp. Tất cả mọi người thở phào một cái, Hoàng Phi Hổ càng là nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt, chỉ dựa nhi tử hoàng thiên tường, hai người đều là thê lương không thôi.

Thốn Tâm đầu đầy mồ hôi tiêu hao pháp lực, thúc giục như ý, nhìn phía dưới tiểu tử ngốc này khuôn mặt, không khỏi cảm khái nói, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, khi đó đem hắn đánh suýt nữa trần / chạy bảo bối, nay lại là cứu hắn tính mạng thuốc hay a.

Nguyên thần là bảo vệ, khả * liền... Một ngày trước hoàng thiên hóa còn là ngọc thụ lâm phong một thiếu niên, hiện tại liền đầu đầy bọc mủ một heo đầu, liên hắn cha ruột ở một bên nhìn xem cái này thảm liệt quá trình đều không thể tiếp nhận.

Hoàng thiên tường gấp đến độ đỏ mặt lên, mồ hôi rơi như mưa, hung hăng gọi Khương Tử Nha nói: "Nguyên soái, tiếp tục như vậy cũng không được a, ta ca thân xác lại như vậy, không liền ngay cả dùng đều không dùng được, vậy hắn chỉ có nguyên thần, cùng chết cũng không có gì khác biệt đây này."

Khương Tử Nha cũng là gấp đến độ đầu đầy bao: "Bần đạo cũng bất lực pó tay a, cái này Dương Tiễn làm sao còn không trở về, chẳng lẽ... Ai! Dư Hóa tiểu tặc, quả thật có thể giết!"

Ngay tại mọi người hoang mang lo sợ thì, ngũ sắc thần quang thấu trướng mà vào, Dương Tiễn không trở về, Dương Tiễn muội muội lại tới. Dương Thiền tóc mây nửa thiên, trâm gài tóc bất ổn, tiên tay áo bồng bềnh, trực tiếp tiến vào.

Bảo Liên Đăng quang hoa đại phóng, phổ chiếu ba cái thương binh, bọn họ thần sắc quân chuyển tốt chút. Hoàng thiên hóa nguyên thần hình như có nhận thấy, ưm một tiếng thế nhưng hồi tỉnh lại, hắn đối với Dương Thiền cười nói: "Dương Thiền muội muội, ngươi là tới gặp ta một lần cuối a?" Lại đối hắn phụ thân nói: "Phụ vương, là hài nhi bất hiếu."

Nghe được Võ Thành vương như tâm đầu cắt thịt một dạng, Dương Thiền mày liễu một lập, khó được ác thanh ác khí nói: "Nói hươu nói vượn chút cái gì, ta hẳn là có thể cứu ngươi , nhanh chợp mắt vận chuyển pháp lực, chớ nói chi hao tâm tốn sức, còn có... Ta nói qua bao nhiêu lần , ta là tỷ tỷ!"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy chỉ cảm thấy vui lên, khả điểm này sung sướng, chớp mắt bị vô tận đắng chát thôn phệ, nàng vốn là không kiên trì nổi, giờ phút này càng là chân mềm nhũn suýt nữa tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất.

Long Cát công chúa bận đỡ lấy nàng, thay nàng lau mồ hôi.

Thốn Tâm đối long cát cười một cái, vội vã đối Dương Thiền nói: "Tam muội muội, ngươi xem như tới, ngươi nhị ca cũng bị thương, nhưng hắn cái kia nhẫn tâm , thế nhưng một người chạy đến ổ trộm cướp lý lừa giải dược, hiện tại cũng không biết là..."

Cuối cùng tiếng nói nghẹn ngào, đều có chút nói không ra lời, Dương Thiền nghe nói chỉ nói là Dương Tiễn bị thương, cũng không biết hắn cũng là trúng cái này kỳ độc, nghĩ là còn có thể đằng vân, nên không có gì đáng ngại, bận an ủi Thốn Tâm nói: "Tẩu tử ngươi trước đừng vội, ta nhị ca có bảy mươi hai loại biến hóa, thần thông quảng đại, hắn lại tinh thông cơ biến, nhiều như vậy sóng to gió lớn đều bình an vô sự, nên không việc gì ."

Nàng tuy là nói như vậy, trong lòng cũng có chút hồi hộp, Thốn Tâm lại nghe lọt được, nhiều như vậy sóng to gió lớn đều bình an vô sự, đúng a, Dương Tiễn cuối cùng là bình an hồi rót Giang Khẩu , sẽ không có chuyện gì a? Sẽ không có chuyện gì a?

Tam công chúa thở dài một ngụm uất khí, thật muốn đi ra ngoài tìm hắn, nhưng lại không biết đi nơi nào, tại sao phải đem Ngao Thiên Khuyển mang theo đều không mang theo nàng, hoặc là dứt khoát đem Ngao Thiên Khuyển lưu lại cũng có thể nha, chí ít hiện tại còn có thể lần theo mùi tìm người.

Thời gian ngay tại Ngao cô nương như lăn dầu sắc tâm tình trung một khắc một khắc đi qua, nàng cùng Dương Thiền thay phiên cầm mỗi người bảo bối bảo vệ thương binh, việc này có phần háo pháp lực tinh thần, đợi cho sau ba canh giờ, các nàng đều đã thay phiên bốn năm lần, Thốn Tâm tựa vào ngọn đèn bên cạnh, buồn ngủ, vẫn cố chống đỡ mở to mắt nhìn qua màn che, phảng phất hạ một khắc Dương Tiễn sẽ vén rèm tiến vào.

Dương Thiền thấy thế có chút bất nhẫn, lôi kéo tay của nàng khuyên lơn: "Tẩu tử, ngươi nghỉ một chút đi, chờ ta nhị ca trở về, ta lập tức bảo ngươi được không?"

Thốn Tâm cười khổ lắc đầu: "Ta biết hắn chắc chắn sẽ bình an trở về, chỉ là còn là ngủ không được."

Bởi vì quá mức quan tâm, cho nên biết rõ là cái kết quả tốt, như cũ thấp thỏm lo âu.

Hô một tiếng, một trận gió lạnh rót vào, Thốn Tâm đột nhiên đứng dậy, chỉ cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa, Dương Tiễn thần thái sáng láng, sải bước đi tới đỡ lấy nàng, cười nói: "Dương Tiễn vô sự, phu nhân chớ buồn."

Tam công chúa ba chính là một cái tát lúc tại bộ ngực hắn, giận nói: "Thiếu hướng ngươi chính mình trên mặt dát vàng, như ngươi loại này cố tình làm bậy hỗn trướng, chết tại bên ngoài ta đều sẽ không nháy một chút mắt, ta là lo lắng thiên hóa bọn họ, giải dược mang về không, còn không nhanh đi cho bọn họ ăn vào!"

Dương Thiền: "..." Gặp qua khẩu thị tâm phi , nhưng trở mặt như lật sách , thật đúng là lần thứ nhất thấy.

Có giải dược tất cả đều dễ dàng rồi, Na Tra cùng lôi chấn tử ngày hôm sau liền có thể xuống đất chạy loạn, hoàng thiên hóa nằm ở trên giường mỗi ngày do hắn cha cùng bọn đệ đệ cho hắn bó thuốc, qua không được mấy ngày chính là trắng tinh một tuấn nam .

Hắn đối với bó thuốc việc này phá lệ coi trọng, đặc biệt là khi hắn biết chính mình đầu heo tôn vinh bị Dương Thiền gặp qua phía sau...

Khương nguyên soái cũng rốt cục có thể trầm tĩnh lại uống chén trà , một ngày chính phẩm trà thời điểm, Võ Thành vương Hoàng Phi Hổ lại đột nhiên tìm đến, mời hắn làm mai cầu hôn.

Hoàng Phi Hổ cười nói: "Nguyên soái ngươi biết, ta cái kia Tiểu Khuyển thiên hóa vẫn luôn đối Dương cô nương lòng mang ngưỡng mộ, ta vốn định tìm một cơ hội gặp được vừa thấy, lần này không phải là trùng hợp nha, quả thật là Nhu Gia thành tính, nhàn thục trang nhã, ngài nói tốt như vậy tức phụ, đương nhiên muốn nhanh chóng định ra cho thỏa đáng, cho nên chuyên tới để cầu nguyên soái, thay ta gia thiên hóa cầu hôn."

Khương Tử Nha lại không có như hắn suy nghĩ, vui vẻ tiếp thu, mà là do dự nửa ngày sau mới nói: "Võ Thành vương a, Dương cô nương tự nhiên là ngàn hảo vạn tốt, nhưng có một kiện sự, ta nhất định được nói cho ngươi, ngươi mới quyết định."

Hoàng Phi Hổ sửng sốt, chỉ nghe Khương Tử Nha nói: "Nàng chịu Thiên Đình sắc phong, chính là tây nhạc Thánh Mẫu, tên leo lên tử thụ tiên lục, chịu thiên quy trói buộc, không thể kết hôn, nhà các ngươi, phải chăng có cùng trời đình chống lại dũng khí và năng lực đâu?"

 **Chương 47 Một lời thương lại ba người tâm**

Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền ngồi tại trong trướng, trên bàn đã muốn bãi bảy tám đạo món ăn, Ngao Thiên Khuyển phốc phốc chạy vào, lại bưng lên một phần canh.

Dương Thiền vừa cảm động vừa bất đắc dĩ, cười nói: "Ngao Thiên Khuyển, nhanh đi nói cho tẩu tử đừng làm , đã muốn đủ rồi, gọi nàng mau ra đây dùng cơm đi "

Ngao Thiên Khuyển trả lời một tiếng đang muốn đi ra ngoài, liền thấy Thốn Tâm cười nhẹ nhàng vén trướng mà vào, bưng một bàn thịt kho tàu, cười nói: "Đừng thúc giục, cái này đã kết thúc."

Dương Thiền buồn cười, tiến lên hỗ trợ nhận lấy, bốn người ngồi tại trên ghế, trên mặt đều treo ý cười.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển vừa ngồi xuống liền bắt đầu từng ngụm từng ngụm gặm xương cốt, cắn được kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt vang lên, Dương Thiền che miệng cười không ngừng, Thốn Tâm chọc lấy hắn cười một cái, giả vờ giận nói: "Ngươi liền không thể nhỏ tiếng một điểm nha."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển vô tội nói: "Cái kia, ta cũng không có biện pháp nha, chúng ta cẩu ăn đồ vật, đều là như vậy, hơn nữa xương này ăn ngon như vậy, ta đương nhiên muốn ăn nhiều một chút."

Dương Tiễn gõ gõ đầu của hắn, nói: "Ăn nhiều liền ăn nhiều, chậm một chút nhai."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển thừa hành mệnh của hắn lệnh, tựa như thánh chỉ một dạng, lập tức bắt đầu ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ nuốt, thanh âm cũng tự nhiên nhỏ lại.

Thốn Tâm hướng Dương Tiễn dương dương lông mày, lúc này mới bỏ qua.

Dương Thiền cười nói: "Ngao Thiên Khuyển khẩu vị còn là tốt như vậy."

Thốn Tâm nói: "Hắn khẩu vị đương nhiên được la, vấn đề là, rất nhiều cuộc sống, không biết ngươi khẩu vị có hay hay không?"

Dương Tiễn cũng đi theo hỏi: "Tam muội, mấy ngày này, bởi chiến sự bận rộn nhị ca không đi xem ngươi, quá được được không?"

Dương Thiền cười một tiếng, trả lời: "Có linh chi ở bên cạnh ta, ta như thế nào hội quá được không tốt đâu, các ngươi cứ yên tâm đi."

"Đoạn thời gian trước ngược lại là vì tặng cùng dân chúng lương thực quần áo không đủ mà phát sầu, bất quá có ma ngang đại ca hỗ trợ, phái lính tôm tướng cua từ hải ngoại trên đảo nhỏ vơ vét một nhóm lớn vật tư đưa tới, hiện tại đã là vô ngại."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy không khỏi lộ ra tưởng niệm hướng tới chi tình, cảm khái nói: "Đại ca mãi mãi cũng là như vậy tri kỷ, Tam muội muội, ngươi có chuyện gì khó xử, hoặc truyền thư cho chúng ta, hoặc làm cho linh chi liên hệ ca ca, cũng có thể , ngàn vạn lần đừng một người khiêng."

Dương Tiễn mắt sắc hơi sâu, nói tiếp: "Tẩu tử ngươi nói đúng lắm."

Dương Thiền nhịn không được lại cười lên tiếng, rất có trêu chọc chi sắc: "Ta biết, ai nha, vốn là ta còn muốn hỏi một chút các ngươi quá được có hay hay không, nhưng nhìn ta nhị ca bộ dạng này, tẩu tử nói cái gì, ngươi liền ứng cái gì, ân, thoạt nhìn, các ngươi quá được cũng là rất không tệ nha."

Dương Tiễn tằng hắng một cái không nói lời nào, Thốn Tâm trên mặt ửng đỏ, sẵng giọng: "Nói bậy chút cái gì. Sao phải nói chúng ta, ngươi ngày sau cũng nhất định quá được vô cùng tốt, ngươi xem một chút thiên hóa, tẩu tử còn chưa hỏi ngươi, ngươi đối với hắn cảm giác đến tột cùng như thế nào?"

Lời này vừa ra, tam đôi ánh mắt đều nâng lên, nhìn chằm chằm Dương Thiền chờ mong đáp án.

Dương Thiền tuy từng trải rất nhiều, nhưng ở trên tình cảm còn là một trương giấy trắng, dưới mắt ở đây sao nhiều người trước mặt đàm nàng đối một cái nam tử cảm giác, không khỏi mặt ửng hồng hà, nàng e thẹn nói: "Tẩu tử, nói thế nào khởi cái này đến."

Thốn Tâm nói: "Nơi này lại không có người ngoài, chúng ta đều sẽ không hướng bên ngoài nói , mấu chốt là hắn đối với ngươi cố ý, nếu như ngươi đối với hắn cũng hữu tình, ta cùng ngươi nhị ca hảo giúp ngươi đem hôn sự này xử lý nha."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển thích nghe nhất đến nói hắn không phải là người ngoài, lúc này hì hì cười ra tiếng, liên thanh đáp: "Đúng a, đúng a."

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy xoắn xuýt, một phương diện không nỡ muội muội bị một cái tiểu tử thúi điêu đi, một phương diện khác Nhược muội muội quả thật thích, vậy cũng không thể cố giữ lại, huống chi thành hôn là chuyện tốt, liền không nói một lời chờ đợi Dương Thiền đáp án.

Nhưng mà, cái này đáp án lại ngoài ý liệu, Dương Thiền nghe được muốn làm hôn sự, trên mặt ngượng ngùng chi sắc trút bỏ, dần dần nghiêm túc lại, nửa ngày nàng đối Thốn Tâm khẩn thiết nói: "Tẩu tử, ta biết ngươi hảo ý, hoàng tiểu tướng quân cũng đúng là một người tốt, hắn thường xuyên đến giúp ta, đối với ta cũng rất tốt, nâng hoa dại chạy tới đưa cho ta, vận lương nấu cháo phân phát vật tư, hắn cái gì cũng cướp giúp ta làm. Ta rất cảm động, nhưng chỉ vẻn vẹn coi hắn là bạn bè, không cách nào hành động, ta ... Phu quân đến xem."

Thốn Tâm nghe được phía trước vẫn có chút vui vẻ, hiện tại thành hôn gả cái nam nhân tốt, ngày sau cũng không cần chỉ vì ngắn ngủi gần nhau mà bị trấn áp tại Hoa Sơn hạ mười tám năm , khả nghe phía sau, nàng chân mày cau lại, nghi nói: "đây là vì sao?"

Dương Thiền trầm ngâm ngẫm nghĩ: "Có thể là... Hắn quá nhỏ , hắn cho ta cảm giác, không phải giống như nhị ca như thế, có thể dựa vào cảm giác, mà là, mà là, một người em trai, mà không phải ta có thể dựa vào cả đời cái loại kia... Ta cũng cùng hắn nói quá , nhưng hắn luôn nói muốn dựa thành tâm để đả động ta..."

Dương Thiền nói được hàm hàm hồ hồ, Thốn Tâm lại một chút liền nghe rõ . Nữ nhân đều hi vọng chính mình chồng tương lai, là một cái có thể dựa vào có thể tin cậy đối tượng, trời sập xuống có hắn đỉnh lấy, mọi thứ đều không cần sợ, bởi vì hắn ở bên người. Đặc biệt đối với Dương Thiền tới nói, nàng tuổi nhỏ mất chỗ dựa, quá được càng là lang bạt kỳ hồ sinh hoạt, hiện tại khát vọng nhất chính là yên ổn cùng tường hòa. Hoàng thiên hóa nhân thật là tốt, nhưng là hắn quá nhị, tính cách quá lóc chóc, cùng hắn ở chung là rất vui sướng, nhưng muốn toàn tâm toàn ý ỷ lại hắn, chỉ sợ vẫn là có chút khó khăn.

Một câu nói tổng kết, thiên hóa là cái nam hài, mà Tam muội muội cần chính là nam nhân.

Biết được sự thật này phía sau tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy bó tay toàn tập, nàng làm lần môi, một cái là tương vương có mộng, tình căn thâm chủng, một cái là thần nữ vô tâm, thuần làm bằng hữu, lần này muốn kết thúc như thế nào a?

Dương Thiền thấy Thốn Tâm mặt lộ vẻ xoắn xuýt, lo lắng nói: "Làm sao vậy, tẩu tử, là có chuyện gì không?"

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu gấp gáp nói: "Vô sự vô sự, có thể có chuyện gì, nếu đã không thích hắn, chúng ta lại chọn một cái liền tốt, thiên hạ nam nhi tốt nhiều như vậy, luôn có một cái phù hợp đúng không."

Dương Thiền mặt lộ vẻ khó xử: "Còn muốn chọn a." Lần đầu thương một đứa bé trai nhi tâm liền đã để nàng cảm thấy xin lỗi, vạn nhất hạ một người còn không thích hợp, vậy phải làm thế nào cho phải?

Thốn Tâm nói: "Đương nhiên muốn tìm , bất quá, cũng không cần tận lực đi, ngày sau tiếp xúc nhiều chút, nhìn cái kia chợp mắt duyên, bàn lại hạ một bước phát triển nha."

Nói xong thọc vừa mới đại thư một hơi Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn cứng lại, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì nói: "Tẩu tử ngươi nói đúng lắm."

Dương Thiền: "..." Nhị ca, hồi lâu không thấy, ngươi thật là bị vẹt tinh trên người sao?

Sau bữa ăn, Dương Thiền phải dẫn Ngao Thiên Khuyển đi tản bộ, nơi này chỉ còn lại có Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai người.

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi lau sạch lấy Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao, Thốn Tâm lại tinh thần không được, nàng đi tới đi lui, rốt cục nhịn không được hỏi Dương Tiễn nói: "Nhị gia, ngươi nói bây giờ nên làm gì a?"

Tam công chúa đến Chu Doanh lâu như vậy, gọi nhị gia số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, bình thường chính là Dương Tiễn đến Dương Tiễn đi, lúc tức giận hỗn trướng a, đồ vật a, hỗn đản a, cái gì không kêu lên.

Dương Tiễn vừa nghe, động tác trì trệ, nhíu nhíu mày: "Lại thống hạ cái gì cái sọt muốn ta đi cấp ngươi bổ lọt?"

Thốn Tâm dậm chân giận nói: "Cái gì gọi là ta thống hạ cái sọt, ta đây là một mảnh lòng tốt. Ai nha, chính là Tam muội muội cùng thiên hóa sự, Tam muội muội bày rõ nhìn trời hóa vô ý, hơn nữa không phải là bởi vì bên cạnh được nguyên nhân, mà là tính cách nhân tố, đây rõ ràng là không thể đổi, không sửa đổi được. Khả thiên hóa lại chậm chạp chưa từ bỏ ý định, hắn như vẫn luôn kiên trì, đối Tam muội muội ngày sau hôn sự có trướng ngại, chậm trễ chính mình cũng không tốt nha."

Dương đại thần cả đời, trong nước phát cáu lý đi, xông qua đầm rồng hang hổ, hạ quá núi đao biển lửa, khả bàn về loại này chuyện nhà, hắn thật đúng là... Một điểm đều không am hiểu.

Làm sư đệ đến cướp muội muội thì, Nhị Lang Chân Quân nhìn nhân gia quả thực không phải là một món đồ, nhưng hôm nay hắn cướp muội muội vô vọng , Chân Quân lại niệm lên cái này đáng thương tiểu tử là hắn sư đệ .

Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm hồi lâu nói: "Nếu không đem vừa mới Tam muội lời nói đối với hắn cẩn thận phân trần?"

"Cái này, có thể làm sao?" Tam công chúa tỏ vẻ rất hoài nghi.

Chủ ý bị cái này chất vấn, Dương đại thần thật sâu vọng tam công chúa liếc mắt một cái, không nói một lời rủ xuống tầm mắt, tiếp tục xoa tam thủ giao.

Thốn Tâm bĩu môi, rõ rệt đọc lên trong mắt của hắn ý vị, đó chính là — ngươi có biện pháp tốt hơn sao?

Làm làm mai người mới Ngao cô nương đương nhiên không có biện pháp tốt hơn, vì thế nàng lựa chọn mang theo Dương Tiễn đi khuyên hắn sư đệ hết hi vọng.

Nhưng mà, hai người đi đến hoàng thiên trị bệnh bằng hoá chất thương doanh trướng trước, lại nghe được Võ Thành vương Hoàng Phi Hổ rít lên một tiếng: "Ta không cho phép! Con a, ngươi cùng cái kia Dương Thiền Dương cô nương, quả thật vô duyên nha!"

Thốn Tâm thoạt nghe, chính là sửng sốt, nàng có chút tức giận, lẽ nào còn chán ghét nàng Tam muội muội hay sao? Nàng áp sát tới, muốn nghe xem cái này Võ Thành vương có thể nói ra cái cái gì căn nguyên, khả Sau đó nàng liền bởi chính mình lựa chọn hối thẹn xen lẫn.

"Phụ vương, nhưng nhi tử là chân tâm thích Dương cô nương , người nàng cũng rất tốt, ngài không phải là hôm qua còn khen nàng sao?"

"Nàng thật là tốt, nhưng nàng chính là quá tốt rồi! Nàng chịu Thiên Đình sắc phong sơn nhạc chi thần, chịu thiên quy trói buộc, ngươi cùng nàng thành hôn, ngươi là muốn chúng ta hoàng gia, biến thành đã từng dương gia sao? !"

Thốn Tâm bước chân trì trệ, chỉ cảm thấy lỗ tai ông ông tác hưởng, nàng trong đầu một mảnh mờ mịt, hình như có ngàn cân chi trọng, ép tới nàng căn bản không dám ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Tiễn sắc mặt.

Nàng kéo lên Dương Tiễn tay muốn mang hắn đi, hắn lại đứng yên tại chỗ không nhúc nhích tí nào, Thốn Tâm kìm nén không được ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, hắn dáng người thẳng tắp như sơn nhạc, trắng nõn gương mặt tại sau giờ ngọ dưới ánh mặt trời cứ như thể đá cẩm thạch một dạng chiếu lấp lánh, hắn thậm chí mặt không biểu tình, một điểm phẫn nộ dấu vết cũng không tìm tới, khả càng như vậy, càng làm cho Thốn Tâm kinh hồn táng đảm.

Nàng phảng phất nhìn thấy, trước khi mưa bão tới yên tĩnh.

Khả bên trong đối thoại vẫn còn tiếp tục, Võ Thành vương từng chút từng chút đem từ Khương Tử Nha nơi đó nghe được rót Giang Khẩu thảm án diệt môn nói ra, hoàn toàn không biết, hắn tại khoét người nào đó trái tim.

Hoàng thiên hóa ai cắt thanh âm truyền tới: "Ta cũng không biết, Dương sư huynh cùng Dương Thiền muội muội thân thế bi thảm như vậy, ngày này đình, ngọc này đế, liên thân muội muội thân ngoại sinh đều giết, quả thật là không bằng heo chó! Phụ vương, chúng ta cùng Dương sư huynh gia không giống nhau, Dương sư huynh năm đó là không chỗ nào dựa vào, nhưng nhi tử là Ngọc hư cung đệ tử, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đồ tôn, Thiên Đình không dám bắt chúng ta như thế nào."

Hoàng Phi Hổ cười lạnh một tiếng: "Không dám bắt ngươi như thế nào? A, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn là Thiên Đạo thánh nhân không sai, cũng đừng quên , Ngọc Hoàng đại đế mới là tam giới chúa tể! Hắn mới là thụ mệnh vu thiên, thống trị tam giới người! Là, Thiên Đình hiện tại là thực lực không đủ, kém xa ngươi đang tại đại giáo, nhưng chỉ muốn nó một ngày đại biểu trời ý thống trị tam giới, chúng ta liền không thể đối với nó bất kính, cho dù là thánh nhân cũng không thể khinh thị xem nhẹ, bởi vì đây là Thiên Đạo ý chí! Là sư tổ ngươi sư phụ — Hồng Quân lão tổ ý chí!"

"Cho nên, sư tổ ngươi Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn là rất lợi hại, khả ngươi cảm thấy hắn sẽ vì ngươi một cái như vậy vô danh đồ tôn đi hướng Thiên Đình vạch mặt, đi ngang nhiên cùng Hồng Quân lão tổ chống đối sao? Vi phụ chỉ có thể nói, ngươi quá ngây thơ rồi! Na Tra năm đó bị tứ hải long vương lấy Ngọc Đế thánh chỉ làm cho tự sát thì, sư phụ hắn Thái Ất chân nhân cũng can thiệp không được, mà ngươi Dương sư huynh, mẫu thân hắn Dao Cơ tại mười ngày phía dưới hồn phi phách tán thời điểm, hắn nhưng đã là Xiển giáo đệ tử , còn là tam đại thủ tịch! Sư tổ ngươi Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn quản quá sao? !"

Dương Tiễn thân mình lay động một chút, Thốn Tâm bước lên phía trước đỡ lấy hắn, nước mắt im ắng tùy ý chảy ngang, nàng dùng hết khí lực toàn thân, tưởng lôi kéo Dương Tiễn rời đi, nàng nghẹn ngào, dưới đáy lòng hò hét: đừng nghe , đừng có lại nghe tiếp , đừng có lại nghe những lời này tổn thương chính ngươi !

Khả Dương Tiễn liên một ánh mắt đều không có cho nàng, hắn đứng tại chỗ, phảng phất trở thành một toà tượng đá, yên lặng chịu đựng tàn khốc gian nan vất vả.

"Phụ vương, phụ vương, chúng ta không dựa vào người khác, chúng ta dựa chính mình không được sao, Dương sư huynh không phải là đồng dạng cưới chị dâu ta, Thiên Đình còn không phải là bắt hắn không có cách nào? Chỉ cần nhi tử cần luyện pháp thuật võ nghệ, tu được Kim Tiên đại đạo, tự nhiên có thể bảo vệ trong nhà thân quyến! Còn có Dương sư huynh, hắn cũng sẽ không mặc kệ chúng ta , cũng không có ngài tưởng như vậy bi quan!"

Thiên hóa cố gắng an ủi chính mình lão phụ không cần như thế bóp chết hắn tình yêu, khả sự thật chứng minh, hoàn toàn là phí công .

Võ Thành vương nghe nói lời này, càng thêm suy sụp tinh thần xuống dưới, hắn thanh âm bỗng nhiên thấp xuống, mang theo thật sâu rã rời cùng bất đắc dĩ.

"Con a, ngươi liền tính tu thành Kim Tiên đại đạo thì như thế nào chứ, ngươi gia gia, ngươi phụ thân ta, ngươi các thúc thúc các thím, đệ đệ của ngươi cùng biểu đệ biểu muội nhóm, bọn họ đều là phàm nhân. Ngươi bảo vệ được chúng ta tất cả sao, úc, lại thêm ngươi Dương sư huynh, hắn dù có thông thiên triệt địa chi năng, cũng không bảo vệ được chúng ta hoàng gia đình tử tôn tôn, đời đời kiếp kiếp a, cho dù hắn chịu hắn có thể, vi phụ ta cũng không có cái mặt này a!"

Một cái thẳng thắn cương nghị hán tử, khóe mắt ướt át, hướng nhi tử nói ra tàn khốc nhất hiện thực, tuyên bố hắn tình yêu tử vong: "Chúng ta không có khả năng toàn bộ tu hành, cho nên không có khả năng cùng các ngươi người tu đạo đồng dạng trường sinh bất tử, chúng ta kiểu gì cũng sẽ trở về với cát bụi, tiến vào lục đạo Luân Hồi, đến lúc đó Thiên Đình muốn nắm chúng ta, tựa như bóp chết một con kiến đơn giản như vậy, ta Hoàng Phi Hổ nhi tử, tổng không có táng tận thiên lương đến vì lợi ích một người, mấy lần nhiễu loạn lục đạo Luân Hồi a?"

Thiên hóa không khỏi chảy xuống lệ đến, hắn còn là mười sáu tuổi đứa nhỏ, tâm tính đơn thuần lương thiện, hắn bất lực mà tràn ngập hi vọng, lập lại: "Luôn sẽ có biện pháp! Ngài cho nhi tử một chút thời gian, nhi tử sẽ giải quyết đây hết thảy !"

Hoàng Phi Hổ lắc đầu cười khổ nói; "Chỉ có một cái biện pháp."

Hoàng thiên hóa tràn ngập hi vọng ngẩng đầu, trong mắt hào quang đều để hắn phụ thân không dám nhìn thẳng.

"Biện pháp gì, phụ vương ngươi mau nói?"

"Đó chính là ngươi bắt chước ngươi tẩu tử, cùng chúng ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, tử sinh không còn gặp nhau, thì có thể làm cho chúng ta một nhà miễn bị Thiên Đình ngoài sáng trong tối trả thù . Nhi tử, ngươi nguyện ý không, vì một người nữ nhân, ném bỏ sinh ngươi nuôi ngươi phụ thân, ném bỏ vẫn luôn yêu thương ngươi gia gia, ném bỏ đệ đệ của ngươi nhóm, ngươi nguyện ý không?"

Dương Tiễn rốt cục nghe không nổi nữa, hắn thậm chí không có dũng khí nghe chính mình vẫn luôn thương yêu sư đệ lựa chọn, nghe đối với hắn muội muội, vợ hắn tổn thương.

Mà Thốn Tâm, nàng đã muốn giật mình tại nguyên chỗ, là nhất sau một đoạn văn, giống nhau như đúc khẩu khí, giống nhau như đúc thương tâm.

Năm đó, nàng phụ thân, cũng là như vậy, nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt, gần như khẩn cầu đến nói với nàng: "Tam nhi, ngươi thật sự muốn như vậy sao, liền vì một người nam nhân! Ném bỏ sinh ngươi nuôi ngươi cha mẹ, ném bỏ ngươi tất cả huynh đệ tỷ muội, ném bỏ ngươi lớn lên vùng biển này? ! Ngươi theo Dương Tiễn, liền vĩnh viễn đừng bước vào Tây Hải một bước, ngươi còn muốn đi theo hắn sao? !"

Nàng ngay lúc đó đáp án, là khẳng định, nhưng bây giờ, Thốn Tâm như đề tuyến con rối bị Dương Tiễn lôi kéo, lảo đảo đi về phía trước, nàng hối hận rồi, đã sớm hối hận rồi, liền tính lại yêu Dương Tiễn, cũng không thể vì hắn thương hại chính mình thân nhân, cho nên, nàng vẫn luôn kiên định, nàng muốn về nhà.

 **Chương 48 An đắc cùng quân tướng quyết tuyệt**

Một vò một vò rượu vào trong bụng, vào khổ tâm, hóa thành tương tư lệ, năm đó khi còn bé cha mẹ còn tại, ba huynh muội ở trong nhà chơi đùa đùa giỡn tình cảnh rõ mồn một trước mắt. Ôm mình mẫu thân, dỗ hắn ăn cơm mẫu thân, đút hạt dưa phụ thân, tại mẫu thân phạt hắn thì che chở hắn phụ thân, chất phác cười đại ca, thích luyện võ đại ca, còn có cái kia vô ưu vô lự, chỉ biết thích ăn diện muội muội.

Đều không có ở đây, đều không có ở đây, Dương Tiễn trước mắt phảng phất bịt kín một tầng huyết sắc. Dương gia thảm án diệt môn, phụ thân ngã trong vũng máu, đại ca ngã trong vũng máu, mẫu thân tại dưới ánh mặt trời hóa thành tro bụi, mà muội muội, đã sớm bị cực khổ tra tấn sớm trước hiểu chuyện, nàng vốn hẳn nên giống nhà khác nữ hài nhi như thế, khoái khoái hoạt hoạt lớn lên, gả một cái thương nàng yêu nàng hảo trượng phu, mà không phải giống nay như vậy, bị người khác tránh không kịp, như xà hạt!

Cừu hận tại trong huyết mạch sôi trào, phụ huynh chảy đầy đất, nóng hổi cực nóng máu tươi, đã sớm đem hắn toàn bộ thiên địa đều nhuộm đỏ. Hắn râu ria xồm xoàm, bỗng nhiên thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, lung la lung lay, đem trong tay rượu đàn quăng đến trên sơn nham ngã cái phấn thân toái cốt, đối với không che sông núi sông hải, đối với bầu trời đêm tối đen phát ra dã thú thụ thương bàn tê minh.

Mẫu thân hắn có lỗi gì! Hắn phụ huynh có lỗi gì! Muội muội của hắn lại có lỗi gì! Tại sao phải đối với bọn hắn như vậy, tại sao! Thiên đạo bất công, thiên đạo bất công!

Hắn hô hào hô hào, đột nhiên cảm thấy buồn cười đứng lên, hắn châm chọc nghĩ đến, a, Thiên Đạo đều lựa chọn Ngọc Đế loại người này tới làm tam giới chúa tể , như thế nào lại công bằng, tất cả đều là chuyện ma quỷ! Chuyện ma quỷ!

Hắn bỗng nhiên cười ha hả, thê lương vừa thương xót ai.

Thốn Tâm liền đứng tại phía sau hắn, nhìn xem hắn tại bên vách núi vẫn phát tiết. Nàng cũng không có tiến lên trước an ủi Dương Tiễn, bởi vì chính nàng cũng chìm đắm vào không cách nào giải thoát trong thống khổ.

Hai cái đồng dạng thống khổ người, buộc chung một chỗ, chẳng lẽ còn có thể để cho thống khổ biến ít một chút a?

Thiên Đình là tổn thương Dương Tiễn thân nhân đao phủ, cho nên hắn hận trời đình, hận cái này bất công thế đạo, mà Thốn Tâm đâu, nàng hận , chỉ có mình, bởi vì chính là nàng một lần một lần hướng thân nhân giơ đồ đao lên, một lần một lần khoét bọn họ trái tim.

Không để ý phụ mệnh ra biển trợ giúp Dương Tiễn, bên trong nhược thủy ngang nhiên đối đầu Thiên Đình, sau này thậm chí làm một cái nam nhân, cùng trong nhà đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, chỉ có như vậy, phụ vương còn là tha thứ nàng , kiếp trước bị đừng phía sau, một câu lời nói nặng đều không có, nàng hay là hắn phủng tại lòng bàn tay tiểu công chúa, mà kiếp này, trong tay như ý minh minh ám ám, tản ra ánh sáng nhu hòa, đều là đến từ thân nhân yêu thương cùng an ủi.

Thốn Tâm đóng lại mắt, nếu để cho nàng sớm một chút trở về, nếu để cho nàng sớm một chút trở về...

Nàng hít sâu một hơi, Tây Hải bên cái kia sói cô độc vậy thiếu niên, nhược thủy trung hắn màu đen vạt áo chìm chìm nổi nổi, nàng còn là hội cứu , nàng còn là sẽ bảo vệ hắn, chỉ là, nàng sẽ không lại gả cho hắn ...

Nhưng từng gặp nhau liền hiểu nhau, gặp nhau thế nào lúc không thấy.

An đắc cùng quân tướng quyết tuyệt, miễn giáo sinh tử làm tương tư.

Một đêm kia, dạ vừa vặn, phong thậm lạnh, tiếng thông reo trận trận, nhân lại không đồng dạng.

Tự Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn cố chống đỡ nét mặt tươi cười đưa tiễn Dương Thiền sau, giữa hai người lẫn nhau cẩn thận duy trì ấm áp không khí quét sạch sành sanh. Bọn họ không có trải qua bất luận cái gì cãi lộn, hoàn toàn không bất kỳ triệu chứng nào, phảng phất ngay tại một ngày nào đó buổi sáng rời giường thì, phát hiện cùng mình cùng giường chung ngủ người biến thành một cái con nhím, tới gần một ít, nói mấy câu, đều có thể đâm được bản thân mình đầy thương tích, biện pháp duy nhất, chính là giữ một khoảng cách, mang lên mặt nạ, để duy trì mặt ngoài tường hòa.

cái này thật là chính là "Tương kính như tân" . Thốn Tâm đối với cái này cười khổ vài tiếng, liền tùy theo đi .

Vốn là cũng chính là trước khi chia tay cảnh thái bình giả tạo, nay như vậy, lại cũng tốt lắm, đến lúc đó đợi ly hôn, liền sẽ không quá đột ngột, quá lúng túng. Giả thật không được, lâu dài hơn không được, nhà ai vợ chồng giống bọn họ như vậy, song phương đều lẫn nhau đè nén chính mình tới nghênh hợp đối phương, có thể chống nổi một năm, có thể chống nổi hai năm, có thể chống quá ngàn năm a?

Nhưng mà, đông chinh sẽ không bởi vì bọn hắn hai tình cảm vấn đề mà dừng bước lại. Dương Tiễn tuy rằng thu hồi giải dược, nhưng con chuột tướng quân Dư Hóa vẫn còn, Tị Thủy Quan thượng như trước treo cao Thương quân đại kỳ, mà bị Dương Tiễn lừa gạt một mạch đại sư như thế nào lại từ bỏ ý đồ.

Tiến đến vì cha báo thù phá Thanh Long Quan Thổ hành tôn vợ chồng cùng Na Tra đồng thời trở về . Ba cửa ải chỉ còn Tị Thủy Quan, chúng tướng tụ tập, đồng mưu phá quan.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc hoàn toàn không giống đi qua tươi đẹp hoạt bát bộ dáng, nàng người mặc đồ tang, sắc mặt tái nhợt trong suốt, hai đầu lông mày một cỗ quấn quanh không đi bi thương chi sắc. Thốn Tâm ôn nhu an ủi nàng, nàng cũng chỉ là hạ thấp người, cười lớn nói vô sự, Thổ hành tôn ở một bên chợt tới chợt lui, nói nhỏ, cũng không thể chọc cho nàng nửa phần thoải mái. Kỳ thật mọi người biết được, mất cha thống khổ, làm sao lại vô sự đâu? Khả chính là bởi vì là mất cha thống khổ, người bên ngoài muôn vàn an ủi cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, chỉ có thể do thời gian chậm rãi vuốt lên vết thương.

Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến đây không khỏi giương mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn nhìn lại, hắn như quan ngọc bàn mặt nghiêng tại dưới ánh mặt trời tựa trong suốt một dạng, đang hướng về Khương Tử Nha thẳng thắn nói.

"Sư thúc, đệ tử nguyện chờ lệnh tiến đến lấy cái kia Dư Hóa, giúp ta quân đánh hạ Tị Thủy Quan!"

Khương Tử Nha tự nhiên gật đầu đáp ứng.

Ngày kế tiếp Dương Tiễn ra doanh, nhanh gọn chém Dư Hóa tên kia đầu chó, Na Tra cùng lôi chấn tử đều cao hứng không thôi. Mà đứng yên lặng một bên hoàng thiên hóa tái nhợt cười một cái, lại không nói một lời. Thốn Tâm cảm thấy thầm than một tiếng, hắn cùng hắn phụ thân Võ Thành vương, đối Dương Tiễn cũng vô rời xa chi tâm, tổn thương chi ý. Hoàng Phi Hổ nói tới chữ câu chữ câu, không phải là không tình hình thực tế đâu? Chỉ là cái này hiện thực quá tàn khốc, cho nên vạch trần cái này hiện thực người, chú định làm cho Dương Tiễn không cách nào cùng bọn họ cùng lấy trước kia bàn ở chung.

Thốn Tâm đưa Dương Thiền lúc rời đi, bỗng nhiên quay đầu, nhung thao bay trên trời nhanh xẹt qua, ngay tiếp theo đại hồng bào thượng rất sống động đoàn long. Hắn thậm chí ngay cả ra tới, ở trước mặt đưa tiễn hắn người trong lòng dũng khí đều không có. Dương Tiễn nên cũng nhìn thấy, nhưng hắn cũng không nói gì, quay đầu liền rời đi.

Hài tử đáng thương này, mong muốn mà không được thống khổ, bị hiện thực đánh tan tuyệt vọng, không có so tam công chúa rõ ràng hơn hiểu . Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, tiến lên trọng trọng vỗ vỗ vai của hắn vai.

Hoàng thiên hóa ngạc nhiên quay đầu, bờ môi ngập ngừng mấy lần, nhỏ giọng kêu một tiếng: "Tẩu tử."

Thốn Tâm lang cười sang sảng nói: "Ngươi nhìn ngươi, lớn như vậy cái vóc dáng, liên Na Tra đều không bằng đâu, còn như thế hư a, tẩu tử còn chờ ngươi dẫn ta xông pha chiến đấu đâu!"

Hoàng thiên hóa có chút ngượng ngùng gục đầu xuống, lại giương mắt thì, trên mặt đã muốn có chút cười bộ dáng, hắn nói: "Hắn là hoa sen hóa thân, đương nhiên được nhanh, ta cái này nhưng là nhục thể phàm thai, bất quá cũng không bao lâu , sư thúc không phải là nói, cái kia Dư Hóa sư phụ, một mạch đại sư Dư Nguyên khả năng trở về sao? Đến lúc đó đợi ta liền dẫn tẩu tử đi."

"Vậy ta khả chờ ngươi a." Thốn Tâm chế nhạo nói, hoàng thiên hóa trọng trọng nhẹ gật đầu.


	9. 49-54

**Chương 49 Phong Thần bảng thượng bính linh công 1**

Quả nhiên như Khương Tử Nha dự liệu, một mạch đại sư Dư Nguyên thừa ngũ vân còng khí thế hùng hổ mà đến. Cường địch đột kích, Dương Tiễn lại bị Khương Tử Nha phái đi vận lương. Thốn Tâm trong lòng cảm khái, có phải hay không là lại đáng chết người...

Nhưng mà nàng cũng không lựa chọn cùng Dương Tiễn cùng đi, mà là lưu tại trong doanh, một mặt là vì giúp đỡ chút, có thể kiến công lập nghiệp tốt nhất, một phương diện khác, nếu như liền như vậy chết lại cũng không xấu. Hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ, Khương sư thúc ăn luôn nàng đi như vậy thái, kiểu gì cũng sẽ thưởng nàng một cái thần vị đi, Ngao cô nương nghĩ như vậy, nếu là hắn không cho, liền làm cho hắn đem ăn luôn nàng đi đều phun ra! ╮(╯_╰)╭

Dương Tiễn biết được Thốn Tâm lựa chọn sau không nói một lời. Lúc ấy chính là sớm tinh mơ, hắn đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy đi giày, ánh rạng đông thấu màn mà vào, chiếu vào hắn thân hình cao lớn thượng, bỏ ra bóng ma vừa vặn đem Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn bao phủ.

Thốn Tâm tựa vào trên gối, tóc xanh như suối kéo vu đắp lên, bình bình đạm đạm nói cho Dương Tiễn: "Ta liền bất đồng nhị gia đi , chính ngươi cẩn thận thôi."

Ngày xưa nàng có việc muốn nhờ gọi nhị gia, thanh âm mềm mại, phảng phất mang theo từng tia từng tia ý nghĩ ngọt ngào, nay, âm thanh này nhị gia đổ tựa đang gọi một người xa lạ một dạng, còn không bằng đã từng hỗn đản, hỗn trướng, chí ít hắn biết, phía tây hải tam công chúa giáo dưỡng, nàng chỉ biết đối ở tại đáy lòng nhân bại lộ bản tính.

Dương Tiễn im lặng cười khổ, nửa ngày hồi một câu: "Tốt, ngươi cũng cẩn thận."

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, khẽ ừ, nhìn xem hắn nhanh chóng mặc đồ, súc miệng, rửa mặt, hắn vén lên mở mành lều, gió lạnh chợt rót vào, thổi đến hắn rộng lượng áo choàng bay bổng lên. Thốn Tâm không khỏi run một cái, hắn gần như là theo bản năng bàn, đem rèm buông xuống. Thốn Tâm ủng liễu ủng chăn mền, nhất thời không biết nói cái gì là tốt.

Trong doanh trướng là một mảnh lúng túng yên tĩnh, Dương Tiễn cuối cùng lên tiếng.

"Phải cẩn thận, chớ có lỗ mãng xông vào phía trước, một mạch đại sư pháp lực cao cường, sử bảo kiếm, có kim quang mài, ngươi cần nhớ được đi theo sư thúc bên cạnh thân, hắn có Hạnh huỳnh kỳ tại tay, khả bảo vệ ngươi."

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cái mũi cảm thấy chát, nàng gật gật đầu, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Về sớm một chút."

Dương Tiễn lên tiếng, rốt cục rời đi.

Không bao lâu, trống trận lôi vang, tiếng như lôi minh, Thốn Tâm bận xông ra, cùng đại quân hiệp, ứng chiến một mạch đại sư.

Ra viên môn, liền thấy quân địch trước trận một vị đạo nhân, cưỡi ngũ vân còng, mang đuôi cá quan, xuyên đỏ thẫm phục, sinh thập phần hung ác. Thốn Tâm tập trung nhìn vào, trời ạ, đây là một cái đạo sĩ, lớn lên cùng các nàng Tây Hải tuần hải dạ xiên cũng kém không rời , mặt như màu xanh, tóc đỏ răng nanh, thân hình cao lớn, hai con mắt như mãnh thú một dạng, toát ra hung quang.

Hung ác như thế một cái đạo sĩ, mở miệng liền tìm Dương Tiễn: "Dương Tiễn tiểu tặc nhưng tại, nhanh làm cho hắn đi ra gặp ta!"

Khương Tử Nha vuốt râu cười một cái: "Đạo huynh đừng vội, Dương Tiễn thúc lương đi , không thông thạo doanh."

Một mạch đại sư kìm nén một cỗ khí muốn tìm đến Dương Tiễn tính sổ sách, ai ngờ hắn thế nhưng không tại, lập tức hỏa khí càng lên một tầng, hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng, cười nhạo nói: "A, chẳng lẽ biết, hắn trộm Đạo gia đan dược, giết Đạo gia đồ nhi, Đạo gia chắc chắn hắn chém thành muôn mảnh, cho nên sợ hãi không dám đi ra đi!"

"Ngươi!" Thốn Tâm mày liễu một lập, đang chờ chế giễu lại, lại bị Khương Tử Nha ngăn lại.

Khương Tử Nha nói: "Đạo huynh, ngươi vừa tại Bồng Lai đảo tu hành, chẳng lẽ không biết thiên ý thuận nghịch? Nay Trụ Vương vô đạo, tội ác chồng chất, người người oán trách... Mà ta Đại Chu võ vương, đức dày lưu quang, nhậm hiền sử có thể... Ngươi cái kia đồ nhi trợ Trụ vi ngược, đả thương người trước đây... Ta cái kia sư điệt cứu người sốt ruột, cơ biến linh hoạt..."

Khương thừa tướng lưu loát một đại thiên, nghe được tam công chúa hoa mắt váng đầu, nói ngắn gọn, một câu nói, học trò ngươi nghịch thiên mà đi, chết cũng là đáng đời, sư điệt ta thuận thiên mà đi, lừa ngươi cũng là phải.

lời nói này, một mạch đại sư như thế nào bỏ qua, tại chỗ nâng bảo kiếm liền muốn đâm lạn khương nguyên soái ác miệng. Khương Tử Nha cũng không phải là ngồi không, nhân gia Đả Thần Tiên tại tay, vỗ Tứ Bất Tượng một làn khói liền liền xông ra ngoài, Đả Thần Tiên đối đầu một mạch bảo kiếm, tự nhiên là Đả Thần Tiên tệ thêm một bậc.

Thốn Tâm chỉ thấy ánh sáng bắn ra bốn phía, binh khí giao kích, loảng xoảng rung động. Đừng nhìn Khương Tử Nha hơn tám mươi tuổi, râu ria một nắm lớn, thân thủ chi linh hoạt, so với tiểu tử trẻ tuổi tử đều không thua bao nhiêu, nhìn được Thốn Tâm líu lưỡi không thôi. Đang ngồi cảm thán gian, liền thấy Khương sư thúc phi thân lên, lấy không nên hắn cái tuổi này có tính dẻo dai làm ra một cái hoàn mỹ lộn ngược ra sau, một roi liền rút đến một mạch đại sư trên lưng.

Nếu không phải là tay hắn trảo cực kỳ, chỉ sợ ở tại chỗ ngã xuống ngũ vân còng. Một mạch bị lần này đánh cho hít khí lạnh, kêu thảm thiết không thôi, bận thúc ngũ vân còng rời đi, kim nhãn còng bốn cái dưới chân khởi kim quang, một cái chớp mắt chạy vô tung vô ảnh.

Khương Tử Nha suất khí vãn một cái roi hoa khinh miệt nói: "A, không gì hơn cái này."

Ba ba ba ba, Ngao cô nương tay đều chụp đỏ, theo Khương sư thúc thản nhiên hồi Chu Doanh, một mặt sợ hãi thán phục một mặt lại có chút tiếc nuối, bình thường ra tới, chí ít còn có thể bồi bổ đao, nhặt cái để lọt, hiện tại liên cái để lọt đều không có nhặt , nàng công đức, muốn làm sao nha!

Vốn cho rằng ban ngày một mạch thụ thương, có thể yên tĩnh đã vài ngày tam công chúa, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, màn đêm vừa mới giáng lâm, sự tình liền tới.

Bởi vì Đặng Thiền Ngọc tâm tình vẫn luôn buồn bực, Thổ hành tôn hôm nay lại không thấy tăm hơi, lúc chạng vạng tối, nàng liền đi tìm Đặng Thiền Ngọc nói chuyện. Hai người ăn cơm uống trà, Thốn Tâm chuyên môn đàm chút nàng yêu thích quần áo trang sức, tưởng thanh thản thanh thản nàng. Nào có thể đoán được, Đặng Thiền Ngọc hôm nay phá lệ nôn nóng, ngồi tại bàn trà sau giống như tại bàn chông thượng giống như, đứng ngồi không yên.

Thốn Tâm ban đầu còn tưởng rằng nàng là như cũ vì phụ thân thương tâm, nhưng mà phía sau thấy nàng liên tiếp hướng cổng nhìn lại, trên mặt một mảnh vẻ lo lắng, chưa phát giác kỳ quái, đây là thế nào? Nàng đang chờ ai trở về?

Thốn Tâm liền hỏi: "Thiền Ngọc muội muội, ngươi làm sao, là đang chờ Thổ hành tôn sao?"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc bị một tiếng này gọi giật nảy mình, nàng khẽ vuốt ngực, vẫn chưa hết sợ hãi, muốn nói lại thôi: "Tẩu tử..."

Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ nghe thấy kim tra vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới, hô lớn: "Thiền Ngọc tẩu tử, không xong! Thổ hành Tôn sư huynh bị ta Cụ Lưu Tôn sư bá trói đã trở lại!"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc hô một tiếng đứng lên liền chạy ra ngoài.

Ngốc tại chỗ tam công chúa, (⊙o⊙) a, đây là thế nào?

Đợi cho Thốn Tâm chạy đến trung quân đại trướng cổng thì, chỉ nghe thấy bên trong kinh thiên động địa rít lên một tiếng,

"Ngươi cái này trộm đạo đồ hỗn trướng!" Hù được Ngao cô nương dưới chân không vững, suýt nữa ngã đem xuống dưới, tốt hơn theo sau Long Cát công chúa giúp đỡ nàng một phen, Hồng Cẩm ở sau lưng nàng hướng Thốn Tâm thi lễ.

Thốn Tâm đối hai vợ chồng này cười cười hoàn lễ, thấp giọng hỏi bọn họ: "Đây là thế nào?"

Long Cát công chúa lườm trượng phu liếc mắt một cái, hai người đều cùng nhau lắc đầu, đạo là không biết.

Hồng Cẩm nói: "Hà cớ gì đứng ở chỗ này đoán, chúng ta đi vào chẳng phải sẽ biết ."

Nói xong, liền dẫn đầu tiến lên thay hai nữ vén rèm, Thốn Tâm gật đầu nói phải, kéo long cát tay, tiến vào náo nhiệt hiện trường.

Tiến đại trướng, liền phát hiện hôm nay cái để kiểm tra tình huống nhân quả thật không ít, ngoại trừ còn ở bên ngoài áp vận lương thực Dương Tiễn, người khác gần như là đều đến , đều đang vây xem Thổ hành tôn sư phụ đánh hắn...

Thổ hành tôn sư phụ Cụ Lưu Tôn, chính là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn tứ đệ tử, tu hành vu Giáp Long Sơn Phi Vân Động, có pháp bảo khổn tiên thằng (dây trói tiên). Nay cái này khổn tiên thằng (dây trói tiên) lại một mực trói tại hắn của chính mình đệ tử trên người, chính là như vậy, làm sư phụ còn chưa hiểu khí, giơ chân lên liền đem Thổ hành tôn đạp lăn trên mặt đất, mắng to: "Ta làm sao lại dạy dỗ ngươi như vậy cái đồ hỗn trướng, thế nhưng học được trộm đạo, đi trộm cái kia một mạch ngũ vân còng! Ngươi như vậy, quả thật là mất hết Ngọc hư cung mặt mũi, mất hết sư phụ ngươi ta mặt mũi nha!"

Nguyên lai muộn như vậy không trở về, không phải đi áp lương, mà là đi trộm cái kia hung đạo sĩ tọa kỵ... Thốn Tâm hơi cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng cẩn thận ngẫm lại, Thổ hành tôn đi trộm ngũ vân còng, như thế nào lại bị chính mình sư phụ Cụ Lưu Tôn trói về đâu?

Nàng thọc một bên võ cát, lặng lẽ hỏi, võ cát cảm khái lắc đầu, thấp Thanh Đạo: "Tẩu tử ngươi có chỗ không biết, ta vừa mới bồi sư phụ tại trong trướng, Cụ Lưu Tôn sư bá liền đột nhiên mang theo sư huynh chạy vào, nguyên lai Thổ hành Tôn sư huynh đi trộm một mạch đại sư ngũ vân còng, bị hắn tại chỗ đuổi kịp, giận đến đem sư huynh nhốt tại như ý trong túi càn khôn tại chỗ liền muốn thiêu chết, vất vả thiệt thòi Cụ Lưu Tôn sư bá bấm ngón tay tính đến, chạy đến Tị Thủy Quan nội mới đem sư huynh mang ra..."

Trán (⊙o⊙). . . Cái này thực gì đó nha, đồ đệ làm ra bực này không chịu thua kém sự, sư phụ cũng không thể mặc kệ, quả thực là mặt dạn mày dày làm một hồi đồng lõa đem đồ đệ xách ra tới, đồ đệ này là bảo vệ, khả mặt mũi này lớp vải lót, liền mất hết , cũng khó trách Cụ Lưu Tôn như vậy sinh khí.

Thổ hành tôn uông một tiếng sẽ khóc ra tới, một mặt khóc một mặt sám hối nói: "Sư phụ ta sai rồi, ngươi lợi hại hung ác phạt đệ tử đi, sư phụ ta cũng không dám nữa."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc bận quỳ gối tới đỡ trụ hắn, thay hắn lau nước mắt cầu xin tha thứ.

Cụ Lưu Tôn lần này giận đến quả thật không nhẹ, khả đồ đệ nước mắt tứ chảy ngang nhận lầm, dù sao cũng là từ nhỏ nuôi đến lớn, cũng có chút mềm lòng. Nhưng mà, khi hắn giương mắt nhìn một cái cái này trong trướng, chật ních sư điệt, từng cái tướng mạo đường đường, tư thế hiên ngang, so sánh quỳ tại trên đất khóc đến cái kia, cái này liền...

Hắn không khỏi thầm than trong lòng một tiếng, hắn cùng đám kia các sư huynh sư đệ, đều là Côn Lôn thập nhị kim tiên, một cái sư phụ dạy dỗ nha, hắn tự hỏi tu vi phẩm đức không thua tại bọn hắn bất kỳ một cái nào, như thế nào nhân gia dạy dỗ tinh thần phấn chấn, hắn dạy dỗ cứ như vậy hèn mọn không chịu nổi đâu? Nghĩ như vậy, càng thấy tâm tắc, nhìn đồ đệ khóc cũng không thấy đến đáng thương .

Hắn bay thẳng đến Khương Tử Nha chắp tay chào nói: "Tử Nha hiền đệ, lần này là ta giáo đồ vô phương, cái này nghiệt súc hôm nay sẽ bỏ mặc ngươi xử trí !"

Thốn Tâm nhìn Khương sư thúc sắc mặt, đèn đuốc phía dưới, quả thật một mảnh xanh xám, liền biết Thổ hành tôn hôm nay không chiếm được chỗ tốt, khả vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, Khương sư thúc mới mở miệng chính là muốn kéo ra ngoài chém a.

"Thổ hành tôn, ngươi tên khốn này, ta ra lệnh ngươi đi vận lương, ngươi chạy trở lại đi trộm nhân gia tọa kỵ, đi như thế nhục quốc chi sự! Nay nếu không trảm ngươi chính quân pháp, răn đe, tương lai trong quân tất loạn. Truyền đao phủ thủ, đem hắn kéo ra ngoài cho ta chặt!"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc nghe vậy tại chỗ kinh khiếu xuất lai: "Không muốn! Nguyên soái, đều là ta chi tội, không phải là hắn nguyên nhân. Hắn đêm nay rất sớm liền áp lương đã trở lại, thấy ta lại ngộp ngộp không vui. Ta trước kia cùng hắn cùng nhau vận lương thì đã nói với hắn, như vậy cưỡi ngựa điên lai điên khứ, nếu là có một ổn thỏa lại nhanh tọa kỵ tốt biết bao nhiêu, hắn liền nói liền nói..."

Khương Tử Nha hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Liền nói cái kia một mạch đại sư ngũ vân còng không sai, hắn đi trộm trở về cho ngươi đúng không?"

Thổ hành tôn nghe vậy cười hắc hắc: "Sư thúc, ngươi quả thật thần cơ diệu toán, chính là như thế."

Thiền Ngọc một cái tát lúc tại Thổ hành tôn trên người, khóc nói: "Đến lúc nào rồi , ngươi còn này tấm không đứng đắn bộ dáng." Lại đối Khương Tử Nha dập đầu cầu tình, "Nguyên soái, đều là ta chi tội, nếu như không phải là ta muốn, Thổ hành tôn hắn căn bản sẽ không làm loại chuyện này , ngài muốn giết cứ giết ta đi, buông tha hắn đi."

Thổ hành tôn giãy dụa đứng dậy muốn đỡ lão bà hắn, kết quả không để ý suýt nữa đem lão bà hắn ép tới đất đi lên, Đặng Thiền Ngọc bận đẩy hắn ra, lại triều hắn trợn mắt.

Thổ hành tôn lại cười nói: "Lão bà, ngươi đừng thay ta gánh tội thay , ta làm đây đều là cam tâm tình nguyện . Ta biết, cha ta sau khi qua đời, ngươi vẫn luôn rất thương tâm, ta cũng rất thương tâm a. Ta từ nhỏ không có cha mẹ, sư phụ tựa như cha ruột của ta giống như, nhưng ta hạ sơn, sư phụ không tại bên cạnh ta , lại có cha ta tới, hắn sinh một cái con gái xinh đẹp như vậy cho ta, liền vì cái này ta liền đem lão nhân gia ông ta coi như chính mình cha ruột đến đối đãi."

Cái này nghe được Cụ Lưu Tôn trong lòng hỏa khí, lão tử dưỡng ngươi mấy chục năm, ngươi đem lão tử đích thân cha đây là chuyện đương nhiên, cái kia Đặng Cửu Công bất quá cho ngươi sinh vợ, úc, ngươi cũng coi hắn là cha ruột . Hắc, lão tử mấy chục năm dưỡng dục dạy bảo chi ân, còn không bằng nhân gia cho một mình ngươi lão bà!

Hắn nhấc chân lại tưởng đạp Thổ hành tôn, nhưng lại cảm thấy trong lòng chát chát chát chát , ai, nhiều như vậy tình trọng nghĩa, cũng không hổ là hắn Cụ Lưu Tôn đệ tử .

Mọi người lại nghe Thổ hành tôn tiếp tục nói: "Đáng hận cái kia đồi dẫn cẩu tặc, dám dùng quỷ kế hại cha ta tính mạng, tuy giết tên khốn này, nhưng cũng tiêu không được ngươi trong lòng ta đau thương chi tình. Khả cuộc sống cũng nên hướng về phía trước quá, lão thương tâm như vậy cũng không được a, cho nên ta đi trộm cái kia ngũ vân còng, tưởng dỗ ngươi vui vẻ vui vẻ, khuyên nữa khuyên ngươi. Chưa từng nghĩ đến, không trộm được không nói, còn bị... Khụ khụ."

Nói xong nói xong liền lấy ánh mắt đi liếc Cụ Lưu Tôn, nhưng mà hắn ngạo kiều sư phụ đáp lại hắn chính là một cái liếc mắt.

Vừa mới còn đầy cõi lòng hi vọng cảm thấy sư phụ khẳng định không bỏ được chính mình Thổ hành tôn suy sụp. Hắn gục đầu xuống, bắt đầu lẩm bẩm.

Thốn Tâm nghe được đây, nước mắt đã sớm lăn xuống, Thổ hành tôn, hắn dáng người thấp bé, hình dạng bình thường, nhưng hắn tâm lại so với cái kia thoạt nhìn ngọc thụ lâm phong, anh tuấn tiêu sái nhân ( Dương Tiễn: khụ khụ ) muốn tinh tế tỉ mỉ ôn nhu 1000 lần gấp một vạn lần! Thiền Ngọc sao mà may mắn, có thể được một cái như vậy yêu ai yêu cả đường đi, chân chính quan tâm nàng tình cảm hảo trượng phu.

Thốn Tâm nghiêng người ra khỏi hàng, đối Khương Tử Nha cùng Cụ Lưu Tôn thi cái lễ, lên tiếng xin xỏ cho: "Hai vị trưởng bối tại thượng, Thốn Tâm cả gan, muốn cầu hai vị tha Thổ hành tôn đi. Hắn thiên tính chất phác, tính tình thuần lương, tuyệt không phải tham lam tâm thuật bất chính chi đồ, lần này hành vi, cũng là ra ngoài một mảnh ái thê chi tâm, kỳ tình khả mẫn, huống hồ Đặng Cửu Công nguyên soái hài cốt chưa lạnh, liền giết hắn con rể, lưu nữ nhi của hắn trên đời này lẻ loi hiu quạnh một người, đây không khỏi có chút không quá tốt đi..."

Một đám đệ tử cùng nhau xưng phải, đều thay Thổ hành tôn cầu tình.

Cụ Lưu Tôn đã sớm mềm lòng , hắn chỉ một cái đồ đệ, không thương còn có thể thế nào. Lúc trước là khí hung ác , thật coi hắn mặt chặt, hắn làm sao có thể bỏ được, nhưng hắn đã muốn đánh bạc da mặt đi một mạch nơi đó cướp đồ đệ , nay trở ra bao che khuyết điểm, cái này coi như không nói được. Vì thế hắn lựa chọn đem bóng da đá cho Khương Tử Nha, thuận tiện phụ tặng một ánh mắt.

Khương Tử Nha đương nhiên hiểu sư huynh mình là có ý gì, trên thực tế, hắn từ đầu tới đuôi chính là phát tức giận chấn nhiếp chư tướng, đem không phạm sai lầm lớn thân sư điệt chặt, hắn lại không phải là có bệnh. Nhưng là, cứ như vậy thả hắn, lại cũng không được.

Khương Tử Nha trầm ngâm nói: "Sư điệt tức phụ nói rất có lý, khả quân lệnh như núi, sao có thể bởi ân tình dao động, Thổ hành tôn phải có phạt."

"Sư thúc đại khả trọng phạt chính là, thương sư đệ tính mạng, đệ tử cho là có chút quá ." Trầm thấp thuần hậu giọng nam đột ngột vang lên, Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên quay đầu, hắn trở về lúc nào?

Dương Tiễn tiếp tục nói: "Quân lệnh như núi, đều là tác chiến thắng lợi phục vụ, cũng không phải không thể đổi thông. Bây giờ đang lúc dùng người kế sách, không ngại phạt quá sư đệ, lại để cho hắn thống soái Đặng Cửu Công nguyên soái bộ hạ cũ, lập công chuộc tội, khôi phục đặng gia quân uy danh, lấy chuộc trước tội, cũng thì thôi."

Khương Tử Nha giả vờ giả vịt suy tư chốc lát, rốt cục đáp ứng trọng đánh Thổ hành tôn năm mươi đại bản, doãn hắn lập công chuộc tội. Đặng Thiền Ngọc vui đến phát khóc, dựng lên Thổ hành tôn đi ra ngoài bị đánh đi .

Mọi người nhao nhao cười mở, nhất thời cãi nhau, mà biển người bên trong, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai hai tương vọng, ánh mắt giao hội, hình như có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, tất cả thuộc về không nói gì trung.

Dương Tiễn là bậc nào thông minh tuyệt đỉnh nhân vật, bất kể là pháp thuật võ nghệ, còn là binh pháp mưu lược, đều là một điểm liền thông, hắn thiên nhãn, có thể nhìn thấu thế gian vạn sự vạn vật bản chất, lại nhìn không rõ, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm đến tột cùng tồn tại vấn đề gì, làm cho hắn vô luận như thế nào, cũng đi không tiến nàng nội tâm.

Đúng vậy, Thốn Tâm tự cho là ngụy trang cùng Dương Tiễn hài hòa ở chung, Dương Tiễn như thế nào lại nhìn không ra nàng là tại ngụy trang. Đó nhưng là Dương Tiễn, có thể lừa gạt toàn bộ Thiên Đình dài đến mấy trăm năm nhân vật, cho dù hắn bây giờ không có một ngàn năm sau già như vậy luyện thành thục, có thể đối thượng Ngao cô nương loại này, chân tâm còn là miễn cưỡng, hắn vừa nhìn liền biết.

Đương nhiên, hắn vẫn cho là Thốn Tâm thủy chung là có khúc mắc, cho nên không cách nào buông ra cùng hắn hảo hảo sinh hoạt, nơi nào nghĩ được đến cái này yêu hắn yêu liên mệnh đều không cần nữ nhân, thế nhưng đồng dạng vì thế khúc mắc liên mệnh đều không cần cũng muốn rời đi hắn đâu?

Ngày ấy, hắn tại hoàng thiên hóa ngoài trướng nghe những lời kia, nội tâm thống khổ chi tình, không lời nào có thể diễn tả được, hắn một nhà, sao mà vô tội, từng bị diệt môn chi nạn, nay như trước chịu lúc ấy di độc. Hắn chìm đắm vào chính mình trong thống khổ, không cách nào tự kềm chế, mặc cho Thốn Tâm như thế nào kéo hắn cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, bởi vì hắn nội tâm mãnh thú đã muốn bị gọi lên, không cách nào lại tiếp tục cảnh thái bình giả tạo .

Khả thẳng đến nghe được cuối cùng, "Đó chính là ngươi bắt chước ngươi tẩu tử, cùng chúng ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, tử sinh không còn gặp nhau, thì có thể làm cho chúng ta một nhà miễn bị Thiên Đình ngoài sáng trong tối trả thù ."

Hắn liền bị kim đâm đồng dạng đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn mình thê tử, nàng xinh đẹp trên mặt, đỏ ửng sớm đã trút bỏ, tái nhợt như lạnh lẽo ánh trăng, nàng hai mắt vô thần, trống rỗng nhìn qua phương xa, phảng phất đã muốn biến thành một bộ mất đi linh hồn con rối, tuyệt vọng mà mờ mịt.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng nỗi đau lớn, như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, kéo lên tay của nàng, đã là một mảnh lạnh buốt. Nếu như nói bị bóc năm đó sẹo cũ hắn, đau đến không muốn sống, như vậy cùng hoàng thiên hóa đồng dạng lập trường Thốn Tâm, đang nghe Võ Thành vương này đó cùng nàng cha mẹ không có sai biệt lời nói, chẳng phải là càng xúc động chuyện cũ, thẹn thiên tạc nhân?

Hắn cảm thấy ngầm hối, mang theo nàng, xa xa rời đi, mang cộng đồng thương.

Tại trên vách núi, gió đêm tiêu tiêu, hắn lôi kéo tay của vợ, lại bị trọng trọng hất ra, Thốn Tâm nhìn xem miểu viễn phương tây, nước mắt ngàn đi. Hắn muốn nói chút cái gì, nhưng hắn lại có thể nói cái gì đó?

Nàng có gia về không được, có người thân không dám nhận, đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, tử sinh không còn gặp nhau, không phải là vì hắn sao? Chỉ cần Thốn Tâm một ngày vì dương gia phụ, nàng liền một ngày không thể đường đường chính chính trở về. Mà hắn đối với cái này, bất lực pó tay, ít nhất là bây giờ bất lực pó tay .

Thiên quy tàn khốc mà mục nát, hắn lại sửa không được, Ngọc Đế ngu ngốc mà tàn nhẫn, hắn lại phế không được, mênh mông thiên địa, chúng sinh ngàn vạn, hắn Dương Tiễn ở trong đó, cũng chẳng qua là người tầm thường, đồ nhìn xem thế gian này chuyện bất bình, lại không cách nào trừ tận gốc căn nguyên, tùy ý chính mình nữ nhân, chính mình muội muội bởi vậy chịu khổ.

Hắn chán nản thở dài một tiếng, từng ngụm từng ngụm uống rượu, dựa vào hò hét đến phát tiết trong lòng không cam lòng, thời điểm nào, Dương Tiễn cũng làm loại này trốn tránh chuyện?

Từ đó về sau, hắn liền không dám đi đối mặt Thốn Tâm , đồng dạng, Thốn Tâm cũng hình như cách xa hắn. lúc đêm khuya vắng người, hắn nghe người cùng chăn gối thư giãn tiếng hít thở, thật sự rất muốn hỏi nàng, "Ngươi chẳng lẽ cũng hối hận rồi sao?"

Nhưng hắn không có dũng khí hỏi ra lời, giống như hắn không có dũng khí biết thiên hóa chọn một dạng. Dương Tiễn kỳ thật là cái hèn nhát, vẫn luôn là.

Hắn sớm nên hiểu được, nàng khúc mắc vẫn luôn là nàng cha mẹ. Nàng là cái hiền lành cô nương tốt, hắn trước giờ cũng biết, chính là bởi vì nàng thiện lương như vậy, không tuân theo cha mẹ ý nguyện, từ đây không còn gặp nhau, đối với nàng tới nói, đả kích mới có thể lớn như vậy. Xây dựng ở cha mẹ hi sinh cơ sở phía trên hạnh phúc phòng nhỏ, làm sao có thể làm cho nàng an tâm cư trú.

Sáng sớm nhấc lên màn che lúc ra cửa, hắn muốn nói lại thôi, lại cuối cùng dặn dò nàng cái khác sự, còn là chờ đến hắn thật sự làm được rồi nói sau, trên thực tế, hắn đều không biết, muốn như thế nào mới có thể làm đến, chớ có làm cho Thốn Tâm dấy lên hi vọng lại nghênh đón thất vọng, thương tổn như vậy, hội lớn hơn.

Nhưng mà, buổi tối hôm nay, hắn lặng lẽ tiến vào đại trướng, nhìn thấy nàng nhìn xem Thổ hành tôn bộc bạch thần sắc, đó là vô tận cảm động cùng cực kỳ hâm mộ.

Hắn rốt cục kiềm chế không được, thốt ra: "Một ngày nào đó, Dương Tiễn hội mang ngươi đường đường chính chính hồi Tây Hải gặp ngươi cha mẹ ."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy sửng sốt, còn là gật đầu cười, chung quanh độc thân Uông sư đệ nhóm tỏ vẻ nhận trọng kích, đều phát ra hư thanh, đem bọn họ vây tại một chỗ. Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Dương Tiễn tay đi ra trung quân đại trướng, nội tâm lại là một mảnh yên tĩnh, một ngày nào đó là bao lâu đây, nàng trước khi chết có thể hay không chờ đến, đến bây giờ, hắn còn là mở miệng một tiếng "Ngươi cha mẹ" đâu.

Ai, người so với người phải chết, hàng so hàng được ném, cổ nhân thật không lừa ta.

Dương Tiễn Thốn Tâm chi □□, đến tận đây lại tiến vào một cái giai đoạn mới, đương nhiên vẻn vẹn Nhị Lang Chân Quân đơn phương tiến bộ, tam công chúa không phải là không cảm động với hắn biến hóa, mà ở nhị thập tứ hiếu hảo trượng phu — Thổ hành tôn dưới sự so sánh, những biến hóa này, cũng liền không đủ để xúc động nàng tiếng lòng . Dương đại thần tuy hơi có phát giác, trước mắt cũng chỉ có thở dài, còn cần bàn bạc kỹ hơn đây này.

Hai người sự tình tạm thời không đề cập tới, lại nói một mạch đại sư. Lão nhân gia ông ta, mới là thật chân chính chính khí tạc ! Tại Tị Thủy Quan nội chửi ầm lên: "Ngọc hư cung người, đều là cướp gà trộm chó hạng người, Dương Tiễn lừa đảo, lừa ta đan dược, Thổ hành tôn trộm nhi, trộm ta tọa kỵ! Những cái kia làm sư phụ, may mà còn là thành tiên đạo hạng người, thế nhưng công khai bao che, ngày mai không tìm Cụ Lưu Tôn đòi một lời giải thích, thủ hai cái tiểu tặc đầu người đến, khó tiêu Đạo gia mối hận trong lòng!"

Mà Chu Doanh trung, Khương Tử Nha cũng cùng Cụ Lưu Tôn nói chuyện.

"Sư huynh a, cái này một mạch đại sư tướng mạo hung ác, tính khí nóng nảy, ngươi ta đều là biết được, nay trước có Dương Tiễn, sau có Thổ hành tôn, chỉ sợ hắn nay chọc giận quá, hắn tùy Thông Thiên giáo chủ tu hành ngàn năm, thủ đoạn rất nhiều, sư đệ sợ hắn ra chút bàng môn tả đạo, vậy coi như không xong."

Nói xong lấy ánh mắt đi nhìn Cụ Lưu Tôn, ý tứ rất rõ ràng a, sự tình nháo thành như vậy, học trò ngươi cũng có phần, Ngọc Đỉnh sư huynh như vậy là không trông cậy được vào , chỉ có thể dựa vào ngươi .

Cụ Lưu Tôn khụ khụ hai tiếng, quả quyết đáp ứng: "Yên tâm, ngày mai, ta liền đi cầm cái kia một mạch trở về. Ngươi giống như cái này như vậy như vậy..."

Khương Tử Nha mỉm cười ứng, triều hắn sư huynh dựng khởi ngón tay cái.

Ngày hôm sau thấy một mạch đại sư, quả nhiên giận đến sắc mặt càng lam, ánh mắt càng lớn, hơn Ngao cô nương một bên nhìn xem, càng lúc càng giống nhà các nàng tuần hải dạ xiên thân huynh đệ , ân.

Một mạch vừa thấy đội hình như hôm qua như vậy, hô lớn: "Dương Tiễn cùng Cụ Lưu Tôn đâu, mau gọi bọn họ đi ra gặp ta!"

Khương Tử Nha cười nói: "Hà cớ gì còn gọi hai cái đến, bần đạo một người chẳng phải đủ đạo huynh uống một bầu nha."

Một mạch đại sư: "..." Đã muốn giận đến nói không ra lời, có thể nhẫn nại không thể nhẫn nhục a, khinh người quá đáng!

Vì thế phổi hỏa rất nặng một mạch đại sư lại rút kiếm xông tới, Khương Tử Nha cười ha ha, cùng hắn chiến mấy hiệp, chỉ nghe thấy tư trượt một tiếng, một vệt kim quang từ trời rơi xuống, như du long một dạng, đem một mạch đại sư trói rắn rắn chắc chắc, ngã xuống ngũ vân còng.

Chính là Cụ Lưu Tôn pháp bảo — khổn tiên thằng (dây trói tiên), chuyên trói thần tiên, già trẻ không gạt.

Lần này giam giữ một mạch đại sư hồi doanh, mọi người đều nói toạc nhốt tại tức, cao hứng không thôi.

Đương nhiên làm bị trói một mạch đại sư, hắn tâm tình liền không như vậy mỹ diệu . Mắng xong Cụ Lưu Tôn, mắng Khương Tử Nha, sau đó trực tiếp lên cao đến Ngọc hư cung chỉnh thể, nghe được Khương Tử Nha căm tức không thôi, đang muốn hồi hắn vài câu, nào có thể đoán được hắn lại dời đi điểm hỏa lực, không khác, Dương Tiễn tiền vào tới.

Kỳ thật Ngày đó, Dương Tiễn không chỉ có lừa một mạch đan dược, hắn còn thả Ngao Thiên Khuyển cắn nhân gia... Để người ta quần áo đều xé toang, để người ta quần áo không chỉnh tề trở về. Đối với loại này tự cao tự đại tu hành chi sĩ, làm cho hắn không để ý hình tượng chạy loạn, so giết hắn còn khó chịu hơn, cho nên một mạch đại sư không có tiếp tục đuổi hắn, mà là trở về thay quần áo khác, chuẩn bị bảo vật tìm đến Dương Tiễn báo thù. Ai biết, liền đổi bộ y phục, thu thập hành lý công phu, Dương Tiễn lại để người ta đồ đệ giết đi. Thù này kết , trước kia một mạch suy nghĩ nhiều nhất đem hắn một đao mất mạng, hiện tại chính là tưởng đem hắn chặt thành vạn đoạn .

Thốn Tâm nhìn một mạch hai con mắt trợn lên so chuông đồng còn lớn hơn, ôm hận nhìn hằm hằm Dương Tiễn, hận không thể sinh nhạt kỳ thịt một dạng, không khỏi lùi lại một bước. Dương Tiễn kéo tay của nàng lấy đó an ủi, đối một mạch đại sư nói: "Lần trước lừa dược sự tình, là Dương Tiễn không phải là, ở đây đặc hướng đại sư nhận lỗi, nhưng sự ra có nguyên nhân, ngươi đồ nhi Dư Hóa trợ Trụ vi ngược, làm tổn thương ta sư đệ trước đây, Dương Tiễn cũng cấp tốc bất đắc dĩ, có qua có lại. Đại sư cũng là đắc đạo người, cớ gì không biết số trời, nhất định phải nghịch thiên hành sự đâu?"

Một mạch nói: "Ít cầm số trời tới nói sự, ngươi giết đồ đệ của ta, ta liền tất yếu ngươi đền mạng!"

Thổ hành tôn một bên nghe , giận không chỗ phát tiết, một mạch đại sư đem hắn đặt ở càn khôn như ý trong túi thả Tam Vị Chân Hỏa đốt, tóc hắn đều rớt một đoàn, mông bị sư thúc phạt được hiện tại còn đau nhức, lúc này chỉ vào một mạch đại sư mắng: "Hắc, ngươi lão thất phu này, ngươi đều đã là tù nhân , ngươi còn như thế nào trả thù ta Dương sư huynh, lại cáp / mô ngáp, miệng ngươi khí không nhỏ!"

Một mạch cười lạnh một tiếng, nụ cười quỷ dị: "Ngươi lập tức liền biết !"

Dương Tiễn con ngươi co rụt lại, một thước ba tấc kim quang mài bắn nhanh mà đến, bảo bối này cùng hoàng thiên hóa toàn tâm đinh có dị khúc đồng công chi diệu, tốc độ nhanh, lực sát thương lớn, vừa ra tay, liền xông thẳng lòng người oa mà đi. Khoảng cách gần như thế, hắn căn bản trốn không thoát.

Thốn Tâm quá sợ hãi, hướng Dương Tiễn trước người phác tưởng thay hắn ngăn trở, lại bị hắn một chưởng đẩy đi ra, lần này kim quang mài đã đến trước mắt, Dương Tiễn cảm thấy thầm than, sóng to gió lớn đều trải qua, ngược lại tại nhà mình doanh trướng gặp khó, đây thật là...

Đột nhiên, hắn run lên bần bật, không dám tin nhìn phía trước, hoàng thiên hóa mỉm cười khuôn mặt, chính đối hắn. Hắn tại thời khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, từ khía cạnh nhào tới đi lên, thay hắn ngăn cản một kích trí mạng này.

"Nhi tử! Thiên hóa!"

Võ Thành vương bị đòn nghiêm trọng này, như giống như điên xông về phía trước, Dương Tiễn hai cánh tay đều đang run rẩy, tiếp được chính mình sư đệ đơn bạc thân thể gầy yếu.

Hoàng thiên hóa còn cười, hắn ho ra một ngụm máu lớn, nụ cười thuần chân như đứa nhỏ một dạng, còn mang theo tự hào: "Ta đều không nghĩ tới, ta thế nhưng có thể, chạy được nhanh như vậy, thế nhưng so, này chủng loại tựa toàn tâm đinh pháp khí, chạy được còn nhanh hơn."

"Tại sao, tại sao, ta có cửu chuyển huyền công hộ thể, ta không có trở ngại ! Ngươi hà cớ gì dùng mệnh của ngươi đến hộ ta!"

Thiên hóa liếc mắt, như là đi qua cùng sư huynh đùa giỡn một dạng: "Ngươi lại không chịu qua, làm sao ngươi biết không có việc gì a? Lại nói, đây là ta, ta thiếu ngươi ..."

Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, đối đầu thiên hóa ánh mắt sáng ngời, lẩm bẩm nói: "Ngươi..." Ngươi biết ? Đúng a, thiên hóa là đơn thuần, nhưng hắn không ngốc, còn rất thông minh, hắn thái độ biến hóa rõ ràng như vậy, hắn làm sao lại đoán không được.

"Không! Ngươi không nợ ta, là sư huynh có lỗi với ngươi, là sư huynh có lỗi với ngươi!"

Quanh thân pháp lực liên tục không ngừng chuyển đi, hắn ngẩng đầu hô lớn: "Nhanh lấy đan dược đến a!"

Nhưng mà tất cả đều là vô ích, hoàng thiên hóa nhục thể phàm thai, Một kiếm xuyên tim, đâu có mạng sống lý lẽ.

Võ Thành vương nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt, tại chỗ liền muốn ngất đi, hoàng thiên tường đỡ lấy hắn, gào khóc, một tiếng một tiếng kêu: "Ca, ca, ngươi đừng đi, cầu ngươi đừng đi, đừng đi a!"

Thiên hóa nâng lên tay run rẩy, tưởng sờ sờ đệ đệ đầu, thiên tường đến gập cả lưng, nước mắt rơi như mưa.

"Hảo huynh đệ, ngươi phải thật tốt tập võ, hiếu thuận cha, phụ thân, là hài nhi bất hiếu, như có kiếp sau, ta còn khi ngài nhi tử, hảo hảo hiếu thuận ngài."

"Lão tử muốn ngươi kiếp này hiếu thuận ta, ai muốn ngươi kiếp sau! Ngươi tỉnh lại một điểm, vi phụ sẽ đi ngay bây giờ tìm sư phụ ngươi! Hắn nhất định có biện pháp ! Nhất định có biện pháp !"

Nói xong hắn lảo đảo liền xông ra ngoài, đã muốn lâm vào mê cuồng.

Thiên hóa giơ tay muốn ngăn cản hắn, lại cuối cùng bất lực rơi xuống, hắn đối Dương Tiễn đau thương cười một cái: "Phụ vương ta, còn không hết hi vọng... Dương sư huynh, ngươi cũng dừng tay đi, vô dụng, ta biết... Ta còn có một câu nói nói cho ngươi..."

Dương Tiễn nước mắt rốt cục rơi xuống, cạch cạch lúc tại hoàng thiên hóa trên mặt, hắn cúi đầu, đưa lỗ tai đi qua, chỉ nghe thấy thiên hóa đạo: "Ta... Thay ta... Cha... Xin lỗi ngươi... Hắn không phải là cố ý ... Ta thật sự, thật sự rất thích... Dương Thiền muội muội... Nhưng ta vô dụng... Không bảo vệ được nàng... Sư huynh ngươi nhất định phải đem nàng... Gả cho một cái yêu nàng đại anh hùng... Đừng nói cho nàng... Ta chết đi."

"Nàng thiện lương như vậy, nhất định sẽ thương tâm ."

Bịch một tiếng, tay vô lực đánh rớt trên sàn nhà, Dương Tiễn run rẩy cúi đầu nhìn lại, thiên hóa hai mắt đã bế, mặt còn mang cười, trong tay còn nắm thật chặt một phương khăn, phảng phất muốn cùng chính mình cốt nhục dung hợp. Dương Tiễn một cái liếc mắt liền nhận ra là muội muội mình đồ vật, khi còn bé, Tam muội cho động vật băng bó, thường dùng loại này khăn tay.

"Thiên hóa!" Chạy ra cửa miệng Võ Thành vương run run lồng lộng quay đầu, nghe được bên trong kêu khóc, lúc này mắt tối sầm lại, phun ra một ngụm máu tươi, bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Thốn Tâm như một cái du hồn một dạng đứng ở bên cạnh, không dám tới gần, thậm chí không dám sờ một cái hắn, trên mặt hắn còn có đỏ ửng, tựa như ngủ thiếp đi một dạng, như thế nào mọi người nói hắn chết đâu. Hắn chỉ là ngủ thiếp đi, Thốn Tâm che miệng lại, nước mắt nức nở chảy xuống.

Mới gặp thì thật thà tiểu nam hài, tại trên bãi cỏ an ủi nàng thiếu niên, hồi ức như thủy triều ùn ùn kéo đến, hắn còn còn trẻ như vậy, hắn như vậy tốt, hắn mới vẻn vẹn mười sáu tuổi nha!

Đây chính là: đáng thương tuổi nhỏ anh hùng khách, công danh chưa thoả mãn thân chết trước.

Tình tựa tơ tằm tùy thọ tẫn, nào có thể đoán được dao đài có hội lúc.

Tây kỳ thành nội, Dương Thiền trong tay chậu hoa ngã nát bấy, nàng kinh ngạc đứng ở nơi đó, nước mắt bỗng nhiên chảy xuống, nàng tâm niệm vừa động, co cẳng hướng Tị Thủy Quan phương hướng chạy tới.

 **50 Phong Thần bảng thượng bính linh công 2**

Giống Dương Thiền như vậy cô nương, xưa nay không mệt người theo đuổi. Có một cái thiên tiên hóa nhân mẫu thân, nàng dung mạo lại làm sao có thể không xuất chúng?

Làm nàng còn là một cái ghim bím tóc sừng dê tiểu cô nương thì, quanh mình hàng xóm nam oa liền đều thích tìm nàng chơi.

Cái này đưa cho nàng một viên đường, một cái khác hướng trong ngực nàng nhét lõi ngô. Bất luận nàng như thế nào quăng bím tóc nhỏ cự tuyệt, bọn họ như trước một mặt kiên nhẫn đem đồ vật kín đáo đưa cho nàng, một mặt ưỡn mặt nói: "Dương Thiền muội muội, cái này đường khả ngọt , ngươi ăn ta đường, về sau gả làm vợ ta có được hay không?"

Đáp lại bọn họ , chính là nàng đại ca nhị ca như gió lốc như mưa rào nắm đấm.

"Liền ngươi cái loại này , cũng nghĩ cưới em gái ta muội, coi quyền!"

Tất cả đến quấn lấy nàng tiểu nam hài đều sẽ bị đại ca cùng nhị ca đuổi đi, chỉ ngoại trừ một cái.

Hắn gọi nhị cẩu, là hàng xóm vương quả phụ gia đứa nhỏ. Những đứa trẻ khác thấy nàng đại ca nhị ca thân ảnh, liền lập tức theo hầu đáy bôi mỡ giống như chạy không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi. Chỉ có hắn, chẳng sợ bị nhị ca đặt ở dưới đất đánh, như trước cố gắng giống con con chuột nhỏ đồng dạng từ nhị ca dưới thân bò ra, sưng mặt sưng mũi cười, đem đường đưa cho nàng.

"Dương Thiền muội muội, ta không sợ ngươi nhị ca đánh ta, ngươi ăn ta đường, về sau gả làm vợ ta có được hay không?"

Sau này, bọn họ dương gia bị diệt môn, nhị ca nắm nàng, giống như u linh trên đường du đãng. Tất cả hàng xóm bạn bè, tránh bọn họ như ôn dịch, những cái kia nói xong muốn cưới nàng đứa nhỏ, muốn đi ra , đều bị chính mình mẫu thân đánh cho kêu cha gọi mẹ, chỉ có thể hai mắt đẫm lệ mà nhìn bọn họ.

Chỉ có hắn, liều mạng từ nhà leo tường ra tới, chạy ra hơn một dặm lộ, đem bình thường tích ăn vặt một mạch nhét vào nàng trong ngực. Sau đó, liền bị hắn mẫu thân níu lấy lỗ tai, giống kéo lết bao tải đồng dạng kéo về, toàn bộ trong núi đều quanh quẩn hắn tiếng la khóc: "Dương Thiền muội muội, ngươi chờ ta! Chờ ta trưởng thành luyện võ công giỏi, ta nhất định sẽ bảo vệ ngươi!"

Nhưng mà, nàng không có chờ đến hắn lớn lên, liền đã muốn có năng lực tự bảo vệ mình. Đợi cho gặp lại lần nữa thì, hắn đã là cái đầu hoa mắt bạch hán tử trung niên , nhưng nàng như trước thanh xuân mỹ mạo. Hắn cúi đầu đem trong nhà sinh ra bắp ngô một mạch nhét vào trong ngực nàng, nói xong: "Dương cô nương, này đó tặng cho ngươi, lấy về ăn đi, khả ngọt ."

"Cám ơn ngươi, nhị cẩu ca."

Nàng nhìn xem hắn ánh mắt kinh ngạc, cười đến như năm đó đồng dạng ngọt. Hắn cho rằng nàng đã muốn không nhận ra hắn , vậy làm sao có thể đâu, trải qua gặp trắc trở, liền ngày càng quý trọng chân tình.

Dương Thiền cho rằng, đời này chỉ có thể đụng tới một cái nhị cẩu ca , vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, lại gặp phải một hoàng thiên hóa.

Dương Thiền vẫn luôn nhớ được bọn họ lần thứ hai gặp mặt tình cảnh, hắn từ nhỏ trong ngõ nhỏ xông tới, một phen đem nàng mang theo mễ đoạt tới, cười nói: "Dương, Dương cô nương, ta tới giúp ngươi lấy đi."

Nàng biết hắn là tẩu tử muốn giới thiệu cho nàng người, trên mặt phát sốt, chối từ vài câu, gặp hắn kiên trì, cũng liền không tiện mở miệng , nào có thể đoán được hắn liền bắt đầu lôi kéo làm quen .

"Dương cô nương, ta cùng, cùng Dương nhị ca, hai chúng ta khá tốt, thân như huynh đệ, hắn nói rượu của hắn chính là ta rượu, hắn quần áo chính là ta quần áo."

"Chiếu hắn thuyết pháp này, ngươi, ngươi là của hắn muội muội, vậy dĩ nhiên cũng là của ta muội muội ."

"Vậy dạng này, ta sau này gọi ngươi Dương Thiền muội muội, ngươi gọi ta... Thiên hóa ca ca, có được hay không?"

Đằng sau vài câu đã muốn nhỏ bé yếu ớt ruồi muỗi, nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn mặt đỏ bừng, ý cười nhịn đều nhịn không được.

Thiên hóa ca ca...

Buồn nôn như vậy xưng hô, nàng đời này đoán chừng đều không kêu được, nửa ngày, nàng hắng giọng nói: "Cái kia hoàng tướng quân."

Hắn như là bị kim đâm nhảy một cái giống như: "Ngươi, ngươi nói, không cần như vậy khách khí, ngươi gọi ta thiên hóa..."

Nàng nghe vội vàng đánh gãy hắn, cười nói: "Ta hình như lớn hơn ngươi a?"

"(w) a?"

Hắn lại thẹn thùng, cực nhanh đem mễ đưa đến cửa nhà, liền một làn khói chạy mất, tựa như đằng sau có quỷ tại đuổi hắn như vậy.

Nàng vốn cho là hắn hội quá mấy ngày lại tới, ai có thể nghĩ đến, ngày hôm sau, còn là cái kia giao lộ, người mặc tố bào hắn, lại chạy tới .

Chuyển mễ, nấu cháo, phân phát quần áo, cho hoa bón phân, quét dọn vệ sinh, hắn cái gì cũng làm, không làm gì thì sẽ tới, mặc kệ nàng khuyên như thế nào, hắn luôn là kiên trì. Mỗi ngày buổi chiều, về đến trong nhà, luôn có một bó hoa nhi đặt ở cổng, có lúc là hoa đào, có lúc là nguyệt quý, có lúc là chim quyên, cũng không biết hắn là lúc nào đi hái .

Thời gian dần trôi qua, nàng bắt đầu thói quen , nhưng lại vì tập quán này cảm giác đáng xấu hổ. Ngươi nếu đã không có tính toán gả cho người ta, làm sao có thể yên tâm thoải mái hưởng thụ nhân gia đối ngươi hảo đâu? Nàng không phải không thử qua nói nặng lời, có thể đối thượng như thế một đôi mắt, mắt lom lom nhìn ngươi, tựa như ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi chó con đồng dạng. Nàng tính tình vốn là nhu hòa, càng là cái gì đều nói không ra miệng.

Lại sau này, nàng nói cho ca ca cùng tẩu tử, muốn cho bọn họ đi khuyên hắn một chút. Hắn liền không lộ diện nữa , khả mỗi ngày trở về, hoa nhi như trước tại cổng, ngày hôm sau lương thực đều chỉnh chỉnh tề tề đống tốt, liên nấu cơm dùng củi lửa, hắn đều bổ tốt lắm.

Dương Thiền có chút cảm động lại có chút thật có lỗi, nàng muốn tìm hắn, làm cho hắn đừng làm như vậy, nàng không đáng. Nhưng hắn luôn là tránh không gặp, ngọc kỳ lân bước đi như bay, nàng căn bản đuổi không kịp. lúc đêm khuya vắng người, nàng thường thường cảm thán, hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ từ bỏ đi.

Cho tới hôm nay buổi chiều, nàng về đến nhà, cổng không có hoa nhi .

Cái này toàn bộ một ngày, nàng đều tâm thần không yên, bây giờ nhìn cổng trống không, một trái tim càng là nhảy như nổi trống một dạng, đông đông đông đông, trong tay vừa mua về chậu hoa đáp tiếng mà rơi, rơi vỡ nát.

Hắn xảy ra chuyện ! Hắn xảy ra chuyện !

Nàng nhấc chân chạy, phong từ bên tai gào thét mà qua, nổi lên nàng như mây mái tóc. Nàng thở hồng hộc xông vào một mảnh tiếng khóc doanh trướng, nhìn thấy hắn sắc mặt như thường, nằm tại nơi đó, không động chút nào.

Bên tai là một mảnh tiếng ông ông, kẹp ở nhị ca kêu gọi.

"Tam muội! Tam muội! Dừng tay, thiên hóa đã muốn đi , ngươi lại tiêu hao chân nguyên, cũng không làm nên chuyện gì!"

Nàng giơ Bảo Liên Đăng, ngũ sắc lưu quang lấp lánh, lăng lăng nhìn xem nhị ca, nước mắt rốt cục chảy xuống, nàng nhào vào trong ngực của ca ca, khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế, khóc không thành tiếng.

Trải qua gặp trắc trở, liền ngày càng quý trọng chân tình.

Từng vượt qua mưa gió, liền càng thêm ngưỡng mộ cầu vồng.

Không có ai sẽ cam lòng tổn thương như thế một trái tim, cũng không có ai ý chí sắt đá đến không bị nó xúc động. Tư nhân như cầu vồng, gặp gỡ mới biết có, đáng tiếc, nàng biết đến, đã muốn quá muộn ...

Hoàng thiên hóa tính cách cởi mở, hoạt bát trượng nghĩa, trong quân tướng lĩnh, các sư huynh sư đệ, không có một cái nào không thích hắn , nay hắn càng là vì cứu người mà chết, trong lòng mọi người ai cắt, càng là dày đặc.

Mà tại những người này, thương tâm nhất , không ai qua được hắn phụ thân — Võ Thành vương Hoàng Phi Hổ .

Hoàng thiên hóa còn nhỏ liền bị thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân dẫn tới trên núi học nghệ, cha con cách xa nhau vài chục năm mới gặp mặt. Hoàng Phi Hổ mất mà được lại, đem đứa nhỏ nhìn được như con mắt một dạng, hôm nay, cái này con mắt một dạng nhi tử, lại mất đi , ngay tại trước mắt hắn.

Võ Thành vương đã là hôn mê bất tỉnh, mất hết ý thức, cái này còn không là khó khăn nhất , chư tướng đều tại tham gia hoàng thiên hóa tang lễ, bỗng nhiên Na Tra vội vã xông tới, kêu lên: "Không xong! Cữu phụ ta hồn phách đã muốn ly thể, không biết đi hướng nào!"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy đột nhiên giật mình, cùng Dương Tiễn đối mặt, trong mắt đều là bi thương chi sắc, chẳng lẽ Võ Thành vương đã ai hủy quá độ, tùy thiên hóa đi sao?

Khương Tử Nha lông mày quan trọng khóa, bận bấm ngón tay tính nói: "Không tốt, hắn thật đi theo thiên hóa đi rồi, đãi bần đạo đi đem hắn đuổi trở về!"

"Ta cũng đi!" Dương Thiền bỗng nhiên từ Dương Tiễn trong ngực ngẩng đầu, hô lớn.

Khương Tử Nha nhìn nàng một cái, hiển nhiên cũng biết thiên hóa tâm sự, liền nói: "Đi thôi đi thôi."

Thốn Tâm vội vã tiến lên một bước nói: "Sư thúc, ta có thể đi không?"

Khương Tử Nha nhìn một cái nàng lại nhìn một cái mặt lộ vẻ khẩn cầu Dương Tiễn, vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi nói: "Đi thôi, đi thôi, đều đi thôi, người khác không chuẩn đến a, phong thần đài cấm địa, người không phận sự miễn vào!"

Vốn dĩ ngoài muốn đi âm tào địa phủ chuyến du lịch một ngày, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, lại đi tới trong mây, phong thần trên đài.

Mây mù quấn, thuốc lá mờ mịt, bạch ngọc vì đài, Loan Phượng cùng vang lên.

Thốn Tâm không khỏi há to miệng, đây cũng là phân đất phong hầu 365 lộ chư thần địa phương — phong thần đài.

Hoàng thiên hóa cùng Hoàng Phi Hổ cha con hồn phách liền đang tại giữa đài.

Khương Tử Nha thấy thế bận kêu: "Võ Thành vương, phạt trụ đại nghiệp chưa thành, há có thể thẳng đến đây?"

Hoàng Phi Hổ lôi kéo tay của con trai, đối Khương Tử Nha thở dài nói: "Nguyên soái, không phải là mạt tướng vi phạm quân lệnh, thật sự là khó bỏ cốt nhục chi tình, ngươi liền làm cho ta ở đây làm bạn thiên hóa đi."

Khương Tử Nha sẵng giọng: "Sao nói ra như thế nói bậy, hoàng thiên hóa chính là Phong Thần bảng thượng nhân, nay tuổi thọ đã hết, nên được phong thần vị, ngươi không quay về kiến công lập nghiệp, được cái thần vị cùng nhi tử đoàn tụ, phản ngưng lại ở đây, ngươi là tưởng ngày sau cùng đứa nhỏ thần quỷ cách xa nhau sao?"

Võ Thành vương nghe vậy, vui như lên trời, hỏi vội: "Chuyện này là thật?"

Khương Tử Nha vuốt râu cười một cái: "Bần đạo há lại tín miệng nói bậy người, cũng được, hôm nay là xong phong thiên hóa thần vị, cũng hảo an ngươi chi tâm."

Dương Thiền Thốn Tâm nghe thấy, vui vô cùng, Dương Thiền vội vàng lau nước mắt, tiếu yếp như hoa, nhất thời lại nhịn không được nghẹn ngào. Dương Tiễn cũng là vui mừng không thôi, đang muốn gọi lại thiên hóa, cùng hắn nói mấy câu thì, lại gặp hắn ánh mắt lại trực lăng lăng nhìn mình chằm chằm muội muội. Hai người đối mặt, trong chốc lát xấu hổ cúi đầu, trong chốc lát lại ngẩng đầu cùng đối phương bèn nhìn nhau cười, tuần hoàn qua lại, liền cùng hai cái kẻ ngốc giống như...

Dương Tiễn: "..." Nếu không phải là hắn thay ta ngăn cản một chút, có khi thật muốn...

Khương Tử Nha cũng nhìn không được , đạp thiên hóa một cước: "Làm cái gì đây ngươi, còn xử tại nơi này, mau mau cút đi lên, muốn phong thần có biết hay không?"

Hoàng thiên hóa xoa xoa mông, cười ngây ngô nói: "Sư thúc a, ta có một chuyện muốn nhờ, cái này, phong thần, ngươi có thể hay không cho ta phong cái sơn nhạc chi thần a?"

Khương Tử Nha ha hả cười lạnh: "Có phải hay không là ly Hoa Sơn càng gần Sơn Việt tốt a?"

Dương Thiền nghe vậy mặt sinh phù dung, cúi đầu không nói.

Hoàng thiên hóa bận dựng khởi ngón tay cái, vuốt mông ngựa nói: "Sư thúc chính là sư thúc, thần cơ diệu toán, cho nên, ý của ngài là?"

Khương Tử Nha bay lên lại là một cước: "Còn không nhanh đi!"

Hoàng thiên hóa ủy khuất nhìn hắn một cái, nhanh chạy đi lên , một mặt chạy một mặt đối Võ Thành vương đạo: "Phụ vương ngươi nhìn sư thúc, nổi giận lớn như vậy làm cái gì?"

Võ Thành vương hắc hắc cười không ngừng, đã là mừng đến nói không ra lời.

Đoàn người liền nghe Khương Tử Nha nói: "Nay phụng thái thượng Nguyên Thủy sắc mệnh: ngươi hoàng thiên hóa lấy thanh niên tận trung báo quốc, xuống núi thủ xây đại công, cứu phụ càng hiếu dưỡng; chưa hưởng vinh phong, hy sinh thân mình mã cách, tình thực đau nhức chỗ này! Viện binh công định thưởng, làm tồn kỳ dày, đặc sắc phong ngươi vì quản lĩnh tam sơn chính thần bính linh công chức vụ. Ngươi kỳ khâm quá thay!"

Mọi người nghe thấy, đều vui vẻ ra mặt, hoàng thiên hóa hướng mọi người cười cười vẫy tay, hồn phách liền bị thu nhập Phong Thần bảng trung, chờ đợi chư thần phân đất phong hầu hoàn tất, liền đi nhậm chức.

Thiên hóa được phong thần, ngày sau còn khả gặp nhau, không lại có so đây càng tốt . Khương Tử Nha cùng Võ Thành vương trên mặt vui mừng, Dương Tiễn nhếch miệng lên, Dương Thiền mặt mày cong cong, Thốn Tâm cũng là vui vẻ không thôi, nàng kéo Dương Thiền tay, hai người đối mặt cười một cái, đang chuẩn bị theo Khương Tử Nha rời đi, chỉ nghe thấy sau lưng một tiếng quen thuộc kêu gọi: "Thốn Tâm muội muội?"

Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên quay đầu, hoảng sợ nói: "Ngao Bính ca ca? !"

 **51 Phong Thần bảng thượng bính linh công 3**

Mọi người đều biết, Đông hải Tam Thái tử Ngao Bính đã sớm cái kia . Thốn Tâm lúc ấy còn cùng cha mẹ đi tham gia vị này đường huynh tang lễ. Bên trong quan tài kiếng, long thân không trọn vẹn, gân rồng bày tại một bên, cho nên ngay cả cái toàn thây đều không có để lại.

Ngao Bính tâm cao khí ngạo, tự cho là vô địch thiên hạ, cùng hắn nhị ca ngao Ất như vậy, cũng có cái tự cho là phong lưu mao bệnh, thường ngày tuy có đánh chửi hạ nhân cử chỉ, nhưng có long vương ước thúc, Tứ công chúa khuyên nhủ, chưa từng náo ra qua nhân mạng, nói tóm lại, không tính người tốt lành gì, nhưng cũng tuyệt không phải một người xấu.

Tại hắn còn sống thì, là cam chịu Đông hải thái tử nhân tuyển. Chỉ là long vương lo lắng hắn biết mình người thừa kế vị trí, càng thêm bừa bãi tuỳ tiện, mới vẫn luôn giữ kín không phát.

Lúc ấy hắn mất mạng, Đông hải long vương Long hậu trong vòng một đêm già nua không thôi. Thốn Tâm cũng là rất thương tâm, Ngao Bính có lẽ không phải là một người tốt, nhưng tuyệt đối là một tốt anh trai, hắn đối muội muội nhóm vẫn luôn có chút tận tâm, cho dù là hắn đi ra ngoài đùa nghịch thời điểm, cũng chưa từng quên cho muội muội nhóm mang lễ vật. Thốn Tâm khi còn bé, hắn còn theo nàng chơi qua lật hoa dây thừng trò chơi. Nhìn thấy cái kia bàn thảm trạng, nhớ tới hắn ngày xưa tốt, nước mắt tựa như dũng tuyền giống như chảy cuồn cuộn.

Vốn cho rằng sẽ không còn được gặp lại thân nhân, tại cái này vạn vạn không nghĩ tới thời gian, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới địa điểm, đột nhiên lập tức xông ra.

Thốn Tâm vừa mừng vừa sợ, quay đầu liền muốn bổ nhào qua, kết quả vồ hụt, không khác, Ngao Bính là cái hư ảnh...

Thốn Tâm ý cười ngưng kết trên mặt, khẩn cấp hỏi: "Ngao Bính ca ca, tại sao có thể như vậy?"

Ngao Bính vẻ mặt cầu xin: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ quên , ta đã chết a!"

Tam công chúa gấp đến độ giậm chân một cái: "Ta đương nhiên biết ngươi chết rồi, ta là hỏi ngươi, long hồn sẽ như vậy suy yếu, chỉ còn lại có một cái bóng!"

"Còn có!" Thốn Tâm quan sát bốn phía một chút, tường quang lượn lờ hoàn cảnh, ngạc nhiên nói: "Ngươi làm sao chạy đến phong thần trên đài tới, đại bá Đại bá mẫu biết không?"

Ngao Bính đồng dạng cũng rất sốt ruột, hắn gãi gãi chính mình vốn là lộn xộn tóc, như triệt để bàn đem hắn gặp phải từng cái nói tới: "Bọn họ đương nhiên không biết la, liền ngay cả chính ta đều không biết ta là như thế nào tới!"

Nguyên lai, Đông hải long vương làm sao có thể chịu đựng mất con thống khổ, liền đem nhi tử long hồn đặt ở một viên long châu lý dùng chân nguyên uẩn dưỡng, để tìm được một bộ phù hợp thân thể, làm cho nhi tử mượn thi hoàn dương.

Ngao Bính chết một lần, không dám tiếp tục như thường ngày một dạng tùy hứng, thành thành thật thật ở tại long châu lý tu bổ hắn suýt nữa bị càn khôn vòng đánh tan hồn phách. Ngay tại tứ hải long vương đi dìm nước Trần Đường Quan thì, Ngao Bính chợt nghe tiên nhạc mịt mờ, ngâm tụng từng tiếng, thân mình chợt nhẹ, phiêu phiêu đãng đãng liền tự hành tới nơi này, như thế nào cũng ra không được, mỗi ngày không phải là nghe một cái gọi nghe thái sư nhớ lại tiên đế ( cái quỷ gì ), nếu không phải là nhìn một cái gọi triệu công minh cùng một cái gọi so làm đánh nhau tranh cái gì thần tài ((⊙o⊙). . . ).

Không có chốc lát thanh tĩnh, liên tu luyện cũng tu luyện không được, Tam Thái tử ngày nhớ đêm mong, mỗi đêm đối với tinh không hò hét: "Cha a, mau tới cứu mạn a!"

Không nghĩ tới, cha không đến, đường muội tới, lần này tốt lắm, được cứu !

Ngao Bính ôm lấy Thốn Tâm chân gào khóc: "Muội muội a, xem ở chúng ta ngày xưa về mặt tình cảm, ngàn vạn thanh ta mang đi ra ngoài a, nơi này quả thực, không có cách nào ngốc a!"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân thấy thế, cảm thấy chân của mình có chút ngứa, nhưng cổ lượng Ngao Bính tiểu thân bản, im lặng đem lão bà kéo về phía sau mấy bước, không nói một lời.

"Đừng nháo! Bao nhiêu người nghĩ đến còn chưa cơ hội tới đâu, ngươi còn không biết phúc!" Tam công chúa vỗ vỗ đường huynh đầu chó, thuận thế triều Khương Tử Nha đi qua, hỏi: "Sư thúc, ngài nhìn ta đường huynh loại tình huống này, có phải hay không là nói rõ hắn cùng cái này Phong Thần bảng hữu duyên, tương lai cũng có thể phong thần a?"

Dát, phong thần? Đúng nga, vừa mới bọn họ có phải hay không là ngay tại phong thần nha, Ngao Bính bị choáng váng, vui như lên trời a, lập tức nháy mắt, mắt ba ba nhìn chằm chằm Khương Tử Nha.

Khương Tử Nha thấy hai người ánh mắt tha thiết, vuốt râu dài cười nói: "Quả thực như thế, hắn cùng cái này bảng hữu duyên, khả chưa hẳn có thể phong thần."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy đầu tiên là vui vẻ, lại sửng sốt, vội vã truy vấn: "đây là vì sao?"

Khương Tử Nha nói: "Sư điệt tức phụ, ngươi cái này đường huynh, khi còn sống có gì công tích, nhưng phải một thần vị a?"

Công tích... Phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, ngâm gió ngợi trăng, chơi lật hoa dây thừng chơi đến đặc biệt tốt có tính hay không?

Đương nhiên không tính , hai người một chút liền uể oải xuống dưới. Dương Thiền cực kì thông minh, hỏi: "Khương đạo trưởng, người bên ngoài công đức đem tặng có thể?"

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, kích động nắm nắm Tam muội tay, vội vàng nói: "Đúng đúng đúng, công đức của ta, ta Tam muội muội tại tây kỳ công đức, đều có thể cho hắn, như vậy được không?"

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, giương mắt nhìn lên, mắt sắc dần dần sâu, nàng tình nguyện thủ dùng Tam muội , đều không nhắc chính mình, đi qua hắn nói tới công đức toàn bộ đem tặng Tây Hải lời nói, nàng chẳng lẽ toàn bộ làm như gió thoảng bên tai?

Đáng tiếc tam công chúa tâm tình lúc này khuấy động, hoàn toàn không đem Nhị Lang Chân Quân có chút thẫn thờ thần sắc để ở trong mắt, vốn cho rằng lần này nên mười phần chắc chín , nào có thể đoán được Khương Tử Nha nói: "Công đức sao có thể tùy ý đem tặng, các ngươi một người cùng hắn không thân chẳng quen, một người chỉ là hắn đường muội, huống hồ, dựa vào các ngươi những cái kia, cũng chưa chắc đủ a."

"Tốt lắm, việc này ngày sau tự có kết luận, phong thần đài trọng địa, không thể ở lâu, chúng ta còn nhanh chóng rời đi đi."

Thốn Tâm còn muốn tranh luận, lại bị Dương Tiễn nhéo nhéo tay, tại bên tai nàng nói: "Chớ nhiều lời nữa, ta tự sẽ nghĩ biện pháp."

Nàng thầm than một hơi, tâm sự nặng nề theo Dương Tiễn rời đi, lưu lại nước mắt đầm đìa Ngao Bính.

"Thốn Tâm muội muội, ngươi nhất định phải tới cứu ta à!"

"Ngao Bính ca ca, ngươi yên tâm đi! Ta nhất định sẽ trở lại cứu ngươi !"

Dương Tiễn: "..." Khi ta là chết sao?

Thốn Tâm hồi doanh, lo lắng, cùng tỉnh lại Võ Thành vương mặt mày tỏa sáng hình thành so sánh rõ ràng.

Buổi chiều, Dương Tiễn trong trướng, ba người một chó dùng cơm, Ngao Thiên Khuyển như trước ăn như hổ đói, Thốn Tâm thần sắc mê võng, một viên một viên đếm lấy trong chén hạt gạo.

Dương Thiền thấy thế, như thế nào nhẫn tâm, vội vàng khuyên nhủ: "Tẩu tử, ngươi đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy, chúng ta đều sẽ nghĩ biện pháp , chẳng qua là công đức, ta lại hồi tây kỳ, cứu trợ càng nhiều dân chúng, đến lúc đó khẳng định đủ rồi."

Thốn Tâm gượng cười nói: "Tam muội muội, ngươi cùng linh chi hai cái tại tây kỳ trong thành đã muốn đủ cực khổ rồi, chớ vì này đó hao tâm tốn sức , ta tự sẽ tưởng..."

Phịch một tiếng, đũa cùng bát chạm vào nhau, phát ra tiếng vang lanh lãnh, Dương Tiễn ngồi ngay ngắn bên trái, than nhẹ một ngụm, chìm Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi tín ta, không cần ngươi đi tự nghĩ biện pháp, phạt trụ đại nghiệp kết thúc trước, ta nhất định có thể tại Phong Thần bảng thượng vì cái kia Ngao Bính mưu được một cái thần vị."

Hai người đối mặt thật lâu, Thốn Tâm chậm rãi nhẹ gật đầu, nói một cái: "Tốt."

Việc này vì thế liền tạm thời gác lại chưa nói, cùng lúc đó, đại quân đang nhanh chóng thúc đẩy. Côn Lôn Kim Tiên một trong Xích Tinh Tử phái đồ đệ Dương Nhâm xuống núi, phá tiếp xuống Xuyên Vân Quan, đại quân tập kết, chưa qua bao nhiêu ngày, đã đến Đồng Quan trước.

Đồng Quan chủ soái Dư Hóa long có năm cái nhi tử, theo thứ tự là dư đạt, dư điềm báo, đuôi mắt, dư trước, dư đức. Bởi vì dư đức tại hải ngoại tu hành, không tại Đồng Quan, liên Dư Hóa long có cha con năm người thủ cái này trọng yếu quan ải.

Dư gia phụ tử, vũ dũng hơn người, binh mã thành thạo. Tại Đồng Quan giao chiến trong lúc đó, trưởng tử dư đạt trảm Chu Doanh quá loan tướng quân, thứ tử dư điềm báo giết Ký Châu tô hộ, tam tử đuôi mắt đả thương nặng tô bảo vệ nhi tử tô toàn trung. Chu Doanh tam viên đại tướng chết thì chết, thương thì thương, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy ước chừng là Khương sư thúc cảm thấy nên thượng Phong Thần bảng đều đưa lên , lúc này mới thả bọn họ xuất trận.

Một trận hỗn chiến, giết đến hôn thiên hắc địa, nhật nguyệt vô quang.

Lôi chấn tử dùng hoàng kim côn đối đầu dư đạt, Na Tra giẫm phong hỏa luân, từ bên cạnh đâm thẳng Hỏa Tiêm Thương ngăn lại dư trước, Dương Tiễn đối đầu dư điềm báo, Thốn Tâm tắc đánh cho là đuôi mắt.

Đuôi mắt dùng đến là mai hoa tiêu, bình thường là quay đầu một chút, năm cái tiêu đồng loạt ra tay, nhanh như thiểm điện, hắn lúc ấy thì là dùng cái này đả thương tô toàn trung, để người ta trên người đinh mang theo ba cây tiêu, nửa chết nửa sống trốn về Chu Doanh.

Nhưng bây giờ nha, hắn không có lúc đó vận khí tốt , ai, cũng trách hắn mệnh số không tốt, đụng phải tam công chúa. Ngao Thốn Tâm từ xuất đạo đến nay, không sợ nhất chính là chơi phi tiêu . Sử hỏa long tiêu la Tuyên Hoà lưu vòng, bị nàng đánh cho mệt thấy không yêu; dùng toàn tâm đinh hoàng thiên hóa, bị nàng đánh cho tại chỗ trần / chạy; hiện tại tới một cái đuôi mắt, dùng đến tiêu, vừa không mang theo Tam Vị Chân Hỏa, cái đầu lại không lớn, tốc độ vậy càng là cùng toàn tâm đinh không so được.

Tam công chúa cười nhạo một tiếng, liên như ý đều không lấy ra, tại chỗ ngự thủy thành băng, mười cái băng tiêu tề phát, ngăn cản đuôi mắt năm cái, còn trả lại năm cái cho hắn, kết quả, mọi người cũng đều biết .

Người khác tình hình chiến đấu, cũng là thậm tốt, Dư Hóa long bốn cái nhi tử đều là trọng thương trốn về, chính hắn nha, chịu Khương Tử Nha một roi, còn bị Ngao Thiên Khuyển cắn một cái, hôi lưu lưu lùi về quan đi.

Mọi người hồi doanh, đều nói là phá quan đang ở trước mắt, phạt trụ đại nghiệp tiến thêm một bước. Nhưng mà, tục ngữ nói, làm việc tốt thường gian nan, cổ nhân một dạng không gạt người.

Dư Hóa long cái kia bên ngoài học nghệ nhi tử dư đức đã trở lại!

Cái này dư đức tên mang đức, thực tế thiếu đạo đức nhất! Hắn sư tòng tiệt giáo mây đen đại tiên, am hiểu chính là độc đậu. Hắn về nhà vừa nhìn, phụ thân nằm ở trên giường □□, các ca ca không phải là bị thương cánh tay chính là bị thương chân, tóm lại liền không một cái là thân thể khoẻ mạnh , khẩu khí này như thế nào nuốt trôi?

Hắn dùng từ sư phụ nơi đó mang tới linh dược chữa khỏi phụ huynh, định ra độc kế, vào lúc ban đêm, dư gia Ngũ đệ huynh thừa ngũ phương vân đến Chu Doanh trên không đem ngũ đấu độc đậu bốn phương tám hướng hắt vẫy, đây là muốn độc chết Chu Doanh mọi người đây này.

Thốn Tâm từ trong mộng tỉnh lại thì, Dương Tiễn đã muốn không có ở bên cạnh, quanh thân có kết giới bao phủ chính mình. Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, hắn là ăn nhiều sao, làm cái kết giới vây khốn nàng.

Thốn Tâm cầm lấy như ý, phá kết giới mà ra, chỉ nghe thấy doanh trướng bốn phía một mảnh □□, nàng giật mình, bỗng nhiên khoác áo đứng dậy, nhìn thấy đời này chưa từng thấy qua nhân gian thảm cảnh.

Các tướng sĩ nhao nhao ngã xuống đất thượng □□, cả người nóng lên, thân mình ngăn không được run rẩy, từng bước từng bước đậu chẩn liên tiếp toát ra, nhẹ nhàng vừa chạm vào, đậu chẩn vỡ tan, liền có mủ chảy ra, đau đến thẳng lăn lộn trên mặt đất. Thốn Tâm nhìn lại, thấy đều là như thế, khói lửa đoạn tuyệt, Chu Doanh trên không phảng phất đều bịt kín một tầng tử khí.

"Đây là có chuyện gì? !" Thốn Tâm thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt ngưng trọng, đi nhanh mà đến, bận truy vấn.

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi sao lại ra làm gì, mau trở lại trong kết giới đi!"

Thốn Tâm nói: "Ta là long, này đó thế gian độc vật hại không được ta, ngươi mau nói, có phải hay không là những cái kia Đồng Quan hỗn trướng đánh không lại nửa đêm chạy tới đầu độc?"

Dương Tiễn dò xét nàng bốn phía, thấy nàng quả thực vô sự, lúc này mới yên lòng lại nói: "Đúng là như thế, đây là đậu độc, âm độc vô cùng, chúng ta có đạo hạnh kề thân, không chịu xâm hại, nhưng những này phàm nhân tướng sĩ, cũng liền gặp khó khăn."

"Vậy phải làm thế nào cho phải?" Thốn Tâm vội vàng nói, "Các ngươi sư môn không phải là có đan dược sao, nhanh lấy ra cứu người a!"

Dương Tiễn lắc đầu thở dài: "Đã muốn phân phát hoàn tất, giải độc đan số lượng quá ít, đại quân có sáu trăm ngàn, căn bản không đủ, vừa mới trị tốt nhân, bất quá đã lâu, sẽ lần nữa nhiễm lên. Sư thúc đã muốn phái người hướng Ngọc hư cung cầu viện, ta tiến đến hái thuốc, qua ít ngày liền hồi, đến lúc đó đợi đồng loạt cứu chữa, mới có sinh lý. Một mình ngươi ở đây, muôn vàn cẩn thận, như ý không cần rời khỏi người, ta đem Ngao Thiên Khuyển lưu lại, có việc liền phái hắn đến tìm ta, biết không?"

Thốn Tâm gật đầu, lông mày nhíu chặt: "Ngươi cũng phải cẩn thận."

Dương Tiễn lên tiếng, đằng vân liền đi , Thốn Tâm thấy cái này cảnh hoàng tàn khắp nơi, cùng vừa mới chạy tới Ngao Thiên Khuyển không nói gì nhau, cái này khả nên làm thế nào cho phải?

Nàng đi tới trung quân trung tìm Khương Tử Nha.

Khương sư thúc sớm không có quá khứ tinh thần phấn chấn, chán nản ngồi tại bàn trà sau, không được thở dài.

Thốn Tâm mấy bước tiến lên chào, Khương Tử Nha thấy nàng, cười khổ nói: "Các ngươi long không hổ là trời sinh Thần thú, vô sự thuận tiện a."

Thốn Tâm ngồi xuống, thay hắn dâng trà, vốn còn muốn đi lại sư thúc nơi này tìm một chút yên ổn cảm, không nghĩ tới, sư thúc so với nàng còn muốn uể oải. Thốn Tâm thầm than một tiếng, khuyên nhủ: "Sư thúc, ngươi không phải là đã muốn phái người đi cầu viện sao, còn có Dương Tiễn vừa mới đi hái thuốc đi , khẳng định rất nhanh liền có thể trở về chữa khỏi mọi người ."

Khương Tử Nha bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu: "Phàm nhân khác với chúng ta, bọn họ là rất yếu đuối . Dương Tiễn tìm dược không biết dược bao lâu, Ngọc hư cung luyện dược, chẳng lẽ liền không cần thời gian sao? Này vừa đến vừa đi, sáu trăm ngàn đại quân không biết muốn gãy hơn mấy gì, hơn nữa, trong quân khói lửa đã muốn gãy, không có cơm ăn, bỏ đói mấy ngày đều sẽ chết a."

Thốn Tâm đằng một tiếng đứng lên, nói: "Chuyện nào có đáng gì, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ nấu cơm, cũng không thể gọi các tướng sĩ chết đói."

Nói xong, nàng liền bước xa như bay tới đến nhà bếp, đầu bếp quân nhóm, thân thể yếu đuối một điểm đều ngã xuống đất thượng, thân mình cường tráng thế nhưng như cũ chống đỡ bận rộn, dẫn đầu đại thúc, tay đều đang run rẩy, còn tại từng đao từng đao thái thịt.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế, đoạt lấy đao đến, loảng xoảng bang cắt khởi thái đến. Cái kia đại thúc thấy nàng, cả kinh bận đem nàng đẩy đi ra: "Ai nha, Dương phu nhân, khụ khụ, sao ngươi lại tới đây, mau trở về, trở về, biệt truyện nhiễm ngươi!"

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Đại thúc, ngươi quên , ta là long, không sợ này đó, ngươi nhanh đi nghỉ ngơi đi, ta đến ta tới, các ngươi kiên trì một chút nữa, Dương Tiễn đã muốn đi hái thuốc đi , rất nhanh liền có thể trở về cứu mọi người ."

Đại thúc lúc này mới run run rẩy rẩy nhẹ gật đầu, nói: "Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi, các ngươi có đạo hạnh , chính là tốt a. Lão già ta cũng còn có thể kiên trì, nhất định phải cho mọi người nấu cơm, không thể để cho mọi người bị đói."

Thốn Tâm khổ khuyên không có kết quả, lão nhân gia chạy đến một bên đi rửa rau đi , cũng chỉ có thể tăng thêm tốc độ thái thịt.

Cái này một mặt cắt, một mặt tâm thần không yên. Khương sư thúc trầm thống lời nói vẫn cứ bên tai, nhiều người như vậy, này đó quen thuộc đã muốn thành lập được tình cảm người, chẳng lẽ đều sẽ chết đi không? Nàng hồi tưởng lại vừa mới cùng nhau đi tới, nhìn thấy tình cảnh, quen thuộc thủ doanh tiểu ca, thường hướng nàng chào hỏi tuần doanh binh sĩ, còn có này đó, mỗi lần đều nhiều hơn cho nàng đánh thái đầu bếp quân, đều là chịu đủ ốm đau tra tấn.

Nàng trước mắt không khỏi bịt kín một tầng hơi nước, nếu là tất cả mọi người là người tu hành là được, hoặc là giống nàng như vậy là trời sinh Thần thú cũng tốt a. Chờ chờ, trời sinh Thần thú? !

Thốn Tâm thấy hoa mắt, vừa xuất thần, đao không cẩn thận cắt vỡ tay.

Đỏ tươi huyết châu thấm ra, đỏ chói như san hô quả một dạng, Thốn Tâm tâm tư khẽ động, một cái to gan ý nghĩ bay lên. Nàng đem huyết tại rau quả thượng lau đều, dùng mặt khác rau quả bao vây lại, nhét vào đại thúc trong miệng, cười nói: "Ngài ăn một chút, thức ăn này ăn ngon không?"

Đại thúc từng ngụm từng ngụm nhai lấy, nói: "Ăn ngon! Ta liền chưa ăn qua ăn ngon như vậy thái, cảm giác dường như trên thân thể ốm đau đều giảm bớt ."

Người chung quanh nghe thấy đều cười hắn, nói là ăn phiến lá rau mà thôi, nào có như vậy thần?

Chỉ có Thốn Tâm, rủ xuống hai mắt lóe ra không hiểu quang mang, ngăn không được trong lòng cuồng loạn, nhiều như vậy quen thuộc người, phải có cứu, mà nàng cùng Ngao Bính ca ca phong thần, hình như còn thiếu chút nữa công đức...

 **52 Phong Thần bảng thượng bính linh công 4**

Khương Tử Nha vẫn luôn căng cứng tâm tình rốt cục hóa giải rất nhiều. Hắn liền nói Dương Tiễn tức phụ cưới được tốt a, tại dạng này hỏng bét tình huống hạ, còn có thể chủ động đi phòng bếp hỗ trợ, không chỉ có như thế, nàng còn tìm được địa để uẩn ngậm linh khí nước sạch đến gia nhập binh sĩ ẩm thực bên trong, tuy rằng sư nhiều cháo ít, nhưng cũng ở một mức độ rất lớn hóa giải trong quân tình hình bệnh dịch.

Chỉ là, hình như để người ta tức phụ nhi mệt vô cùng. Khương Tử Nha có chút lo âu nhìn qua Thốn Tâm trắng bệch màu da, hỏi: "Sư điệt tức phụ, ngươi có phải hay không là quá mệt mỏi , mau đi trở về nghỉ ngơi đi, nơi này đầu bếp quân tình trạng cơ thể đều hóa giải rất nhiều, liền để cho bọn họ tới đi."

Nhà bếp tướng sĩ cùng nhau xưng phải, đều nói: "Dương phu nhân, vất vả ngươi , ngươi mau trở về nghỉ ngơi đi, chúng ta đến là được rồi."

"Đúng đúng đúng, mọi người thêm chút sức, nhanh hỗ trợ, nam đại doanh bên kia còn có rất nhiều tướng sĩ chưa từng ăn qua cái này nước sạch đã làm cơm canh, được nhanh cho bọn họ đưa qua."

Thốn Tâm hoảng hốt vội nói; "Không được! Không phải là... Sư thúc, ý của ta là, mặt đất trọc khí quá nhiều, nước sạch linh khí dễ dàng xói mòn, nhất định phải làm cho ta dùng ngự thủy thần thông duy trì, bằng không hiệu quả liền không có tốt như vậy , trước kia đều là ta tự mình đem cơm đưa đến tướng sĩ trong tay , cho nên, ta không sao , ngài liền làm cho ta tại nơi này đi."

Khương Tử Nha nghe vậy, có chút áy náy nói: "Thì ra là thế, vậy coi như vất vả ngươi , nơi này có chút đan dược, ngươi mau ăn bổ sung thể lực đi."

"Tốt!" Khương Tử Nha mắt thấy nàng tựa như hổ đói vồ mồi giống như đoạt lấy đan dược, một ngụm nuốt vào, một mặt từng ngụm từng ngụm thở phì phò, một mặt nặn ra nụ cười nói: "Ta vô sự, cám ơn sư thúc, tốt hơn nhiều."

Nàng sắc mặt này cũng không giống như tốt hơn nhiều bộ dáng, Khương Tử Nha trong lòng thầm than, lại cũng không đề cập tới, hắn không chỉ là Dương Tiễn một người sư thúc, càng là Chu Doanh nguyên soái, còn có ngàn vạn tướng sĩ mệnh chờ đây, mà thôi, ngày sau mới hảo hảo đền bù vợ chồng bọn họ đi.

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Khương Tử Nha rời đi, thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, suýt nữa té ngã trên đất, bận dựa nhiệm vụ chế biến thức ăn, đầu váng mắt hoa, vội vã chung quanh dò xét, vất vả thiệt thòi mọi người đều tay vội vàng trung sự, không có chú ý nàng. Chỉ thiếu một chút xíu, nàng liền muốn té xỉu ở tại chỗ, đến lúc đó đợi một phen mạch, cái gọi là "Nước sạch" chân tướng sẽ bị vạch trần, vậy coi như xong rồi.

Nhưng là nay, nàng là vừa may mắn, lại ai thán, Dương Tiễn đã muốn đi rồi ba ngày , hắn làm sao còn không trở về a, không về nữa, nàng cũng liền chịu không được .

Vì để tránh cho Chu Doanh đám người phát hiện "Nước sạch" chân tướng, đầu bếp quân làm tốt sau bữa ăn, nàng hội lấy thi pháp thêm "Nước sạch" lấy cớ đem mọi người đều mời ra nhà bếp, phía sau nàng đều là đích thân đem cơm đưa đến tướng sĩ trong tay hoặc là làm cho Ngao Thiên Khuyển vụng trộm hỗ trợ, Ngao Thiên Khuyển ngơ ngác ngốc ngốc, các binh sĩ đều bệnh được đầu váng mắt hoa, làm sao có thể ăn nở trong thức ăn mùi vị khác thường, sự thật cứ như vậy từng ngày dấu diếm xuống dưới.

Một con rồng thân thể dài bao nhiêu, có thể có bao nhiêu huyết tại thể nội chảy xuôi. Đến ngày thứ năm, Thốn Tâm đã muốn liên hạ giường khí lực đều không có.

Nàng run rẩy từ trên giường đứng lên, vừa mới ngồi dậy thăng, mắt tối sầm lại, liền mới ngã xuống, trọng trọng té ngã trên đất trên bảng, liên bò dậy khí lực đều không có, ngực như là đè ép một tảng đá lớn, nàng từng ngụm từng ngụm thở phì phò, như là sắp chết ngư.

Nàng thanh âm nhỏ yếu, kêu lên: "Gào, Ngao Thiên Khuyển, Ngao Thiên Khuyển!"

Phảng phất đi lại một thế kỷ như vậy dài dằng dặc, con chó kia nhi rốt cục chạy vào, Thốn Tâm vươn tay, khó nhọc nói: "Nhanh cho ta, cho ta."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển mặt lộ vẻ vẻ không đành lòng, bận cầm trong tay đan dược đưa cho nàng.

Đan dược vào miệng tức hóa, đại lượng linh khí bổ khuyết Thốn Tâm bên trong hư thoát, nhưng mà chẳng qua là hạt cát trong sa mạc, bất quá cuối cùng có thể đứng lên thân tới.

Thốn Tâm đỡ lấy cái trán đứng dậy, cảm giác cuối cùng từ trong địa ngục bò ra ngoài, còn không đợi nghỉ ngơi xong chuẩn bị, bận đối Ngao Thiên Khuyển nói: "Ngươi là như thế nào cùng Na Tra nói ?"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển ấp úng nói: "Đúng đấy, chính là theo lời ngươi nói , nói có chút bệnh nhân bệnh được quá nặng, cần thiết ăn đan dược, làm cho hắn đem sư phụ hắn cho hắn đưa tới một ít."

"Hô ~~~ đúng, cứ như vậy nói!" Thốn Tâm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lại cảm thấy mình có chút thất thố, tô lại bổ nói: "Ta chủ yếu là sợ bọn họ biết đan dược đều bị ta ăn , có chút xấu hổ, mới bảo ngươi nói láo , ngươi cũng ngàn vạn lần chớ nói ra, biết không?"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển nhẹ gật đầu, Thốn Tâm duỗi lưng một cái, đi giày chuẩn bị ra ngoài, một bên thu thập vừa hướng Ngao Thiên Khuyển nói: "Đợi lát nữa giúp ta đưa cơm, nhìn đến nhân ngươi thì tránh biết không, ngàn vạn đừng làm cho bọn họ nhìn thấy cơm, nhớ kỹ, ngàn vạn đừng làm cho bọn họ nhìn thấy!"

"Ân..." Ngao Thiên Khuyển đứng yên tại chỗ không nói lời nào.

Thốn Tâm đang chuẩn bị vén rèm mà ra thì, Ngao Thiên Khuyển đột nhiên gọi lại nàng: "Tam công chúa! Ngươi! ..."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển thấy được nàng lúm đồng tiền, trước mắt hiện ra chủ nhân âm dung tiếu mạo, đi qua chủ nhân đều là đem hắn phủng tại lòng bàn tay.

Một câu kia "Chỉ cần ta sống, cũng không cho phép ngươi chết."

Hắn cả đời cũng sẽ không quên.

Nội tâm thống khổ giãy dụa cuối cùng vẫn là bình tĩnh lại, hắn nghe thấy mình có chút run rẩy thanh âm.

"Không, không cái gì, ngươi, ngươi đi đi..."

Thốn Tâm cắt một tiếng, nhanh chân đi ra đi .

Hôm nay, vốn nên là cùng với quá khứ tứ Thiên Nhất dạng, có thể biến đổi số, thời khắc đều đang phát sinh.

Dương Tiễn rốt cục đã trở lại.

Hắn phong trần phó phó mang theo thảo dược giao cho Khương Tử Nha, phái Bạch Hạc đồng tử khẩn cấp đưa một bộ phận đi Bát Cảnh Cung, lại lưu lại một ít cho tướng sĩ trực tiếp phục dụng.

Khương Tử Nha trên mặt vẻ áy náy, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi mau đi xem một chút vợ ngươi đi, nàng từ lòng đất rút nước sạch để hóa giải tình hình bệnh dịch, hiện tại nên tại nhà bếp, nàng mệt chết , ngươi đi giúp nàng một chút, làm cho nàng nghỉ ngơi thật tốt."

Nước sạch? Cái gì nước sạch, Dương Tiễn cảm thấy nghi hoặc, cũng không đợi nhiều lời, bận triều nhà bếp đi.

Đến nhà bếp, càng làm hắn hơn kỳ quái chính là, mọi người đều chờ ở bên ngoài. Dẫn đầu đại thúc gặp hắn đến, bận hướng hắn chào hỏi: "Ai nha, dương tướng quân ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại, Dương phu nhân đang ở bên trong thi pháp thêm nước sạch đâu, ai, dương tướng quân ngươi không thể đi vào, người bên ngoài đi vào sẽ phá hư linh khí !"

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày, phá hư linh khí? Nàng có bao nhiêu cân lượng, người bên ngoài không rõ ràng, hắn chẳng lẽ còn không biết a, nàng làm sao biết đi nơi nào tìm thủy, lại từ đâu lý học được duy trì trong nước linh khí pháp thuật?

Dương Tiễn muốn xông vào, lại bận tâm bên cạnh này đó cùng nhau ngăn lại hắn đầu bếp binh, lập tức thiên nhãn vừa mở, nhà bếp nội tình cảnh toàn bộ hiển hiện.

Thốn Tâm căn bản không ở tại trung, ngược lại là Ngao Thiên Khuyển lén lút dùng rổ chứa cơm canh, chuẩn bị xuyên tường mà ra. Dương Tiễn nhạy cảm cảm giác được không đúng, hắn phóng người lên, càng đến nhà bếp sau trắc, đem Ngao Thiên Khuyển ngăn cản vừa vặn.

"Chủ, chủ nhân!" Ngao Thiên Khuyển hai cỗ run run, theo bản năng đem giỏ cơm hướng sau lưng giấu.

Dương Tiễn mày rậm một lập, quát: "Lấy ra!"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển lắc đầu, đập nói lắp ba nói: "Tam, tam công chúa nói, không thể để cho người bên ngoài đụng."

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng: "Không thể để cho người bên ngoài, vậy như thế nào có thể để ngươi lấy."

Hắn chộp đoạt lấy rổ, mở ra xem, nhất thời ngũ tạng như lửa đốt, giống như vạn tiễn xuyên tâm, đâm tâm nứt lá gan thống khổ, làm cho hắn trong khoảnh khắc tròn mắt tẫn nứt. Người tu đạo, ngũ quan nhạy cảm, giỏ cơm trung thả hương thảo che lấp mùi, khả khoảng cách gần như vậy, làm sao có thể giấu diếm được Dương Tiễn? Cái kia cỗ mang theo tanh nồng vị tinh lực, đem Dương Tiễn trước mắt đều nhiễm được hoàn toàn đỏ ngầu.

Hắn lùi lại một bước, suýt nữa té ngã trên đất thượng, Ngao Thiên Khuyển bận đỡ lấy hắn, liên thanh gọi: "Chủ nhân! Chủ nhân!"

"Nàng ở đâu! Ở đâu! !"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển khóc thút thít nói: "Tại, tại tây đại doanh."

Lời còn chưa dứt, Dương Tiễn đã muốn tại trăm bước có hơn, Ngao Thiên Khuyển hô to một tiếng: "Chủ nhân!"

Dương Tiễn quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn một lúc lâu, Ngao Thiên Khuyển thanh âm im bặt mà dừng, như rơi vào hầm băng.

Trên đường đi, cùng hắn lúc rời đi tình trạng khác biệt quá nhiều, rất nhiều người tuy rằng trên mặt bệnh sắc, nhưng tử khí đã muốn tán đi, từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn uống, ăn hắn yêu dấu nữ nhân huyết...

Dương Tiễn rốt cục nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm, nàng tái nhợt giống như một huyễn ảnh, phảng phất hạ một khắc sẽ bị ánh nắng đốt tán, biến mất vô tung vô ảnh. Nàng như cũ cười, như là trong gió sồ cúc, phân phát thức ăn.

"Mau ăn, ăn các ngươi bệnh là có thể khỏe ."

Dương Tiễn cũng nhịn không được nữa, hắn một cái bước nhanh về phía trước, đem nàng ngồi chỗ cuối ôm đi, không để ý người chung quanh kinh ngạc ánh mắt.

Thốn Tâm bắt đầu có chút chột dạ, sau đó đại lực giằng co.

"Ngươi làm cái gì! Cơm còn chưa chia xong đâu! Dương Tiễn! Thả ta xuống!"

Sau đó nàng chỉ nghe thấy hắn tựa thút thít một dạng thanh âm, tại nàng bên tai như tiếng sấm nổ vang.

"Thả ngươi xuống dưới, tiếp tục đi lấy máu đến chết sao?"

Ba, một giọt nóng hổi cực nóng nước mắt đánh tới Thốn Tâm tiều tụy trên gương mặt, Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, không nói một lời.

Tại giường của bọn hắn thượng, Dương Tiễn lấy nhìn xem người xa lạ ánh mắt nhìn xem vợ của mình tử.

Hắn hình như trước giờ đều không hề hiểu rõ rõ ràng nàng nội tâm đang suy nghĩ chút cái gì, cho nên thời khắc đều có thể thu được nàng tặng cho "Kinh hỉ."

"Tại sao?" Hắn nghe thấy chính mình thanh âm bình tĩnh như sóng, có trời mới biết kỳ hạ chôn vùi nổi giận cùng điên cuồng.

Thốn Tâm khiếp đảm tránh né mắt của hắn thần, không dám nói lời nào.

"Nói, tại sao?" Hắn lại hỏi một lần, như là nặng ngàn cân đập tại Thốn Tâm đáy lòng.

Nàng muốn tránh đi, lại bị hắn nắm thật chặt, không thể động đậy.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, nhẹ giọng tại nàng bên tai nói: "Là vì Ngao Bính, đúng hay không, hắn cần thiết công đức, đến được đến một cái thần vị, cho nên ngươi liền dùng chính mình mệnh đi đổi? !"

Một câu cuối cùng âm điệu bỗng nhiên đề cao, Thốn Tâm trong hốc mắt nước mắt rốt cục rơi xuống, cả người run một cái.

"Hiện tại ngươi biết sợ hãi, ngươi khi đó làm thời điểm, như thế nào không nghĩ tới ta sẽ là cái gì cảm thụ? Ta nói qua, ta sẽ cho hắn thần vị, ngươi tại sao không tin?"

Một câu một câu, hùng hổ dọa người, Thốn Tâm rốt cục nhịn không được, phẫn nộ đè lại sợ hãi, nàng đột nhiên bạo phát.

"Ta tại sao phải tin tưởng ngươi! Ngươi đã nói hội mang ta hồi Tây Hải, nhiều năm như vậy , ngươi dẫn ta trở về sao? ! Ngươi nói ngươi hội tốt với ta, khả trong lòng ngươi vẫn luôn có Hằng Nga! Chó của ngươi, huynh đệ của ngươi, đều so với ta trọng yếu! Ta chỉ có thể, một người, tại trong vực sâu, chậm rãi thể xác tinh thần khô mục mà chết, ta không nghĩ như thế, ta thật sự không nghĩ như thế, ta nhớ nhà, ta thật sự muốn về nhà..."

Thốn Tâm trong mắt phảng phất thiêu đốt lên hai đóa ngọn lửa, nàng không ngừng lắc đầu, nước mắt rì rào chảy xuống, kiếp trước kiếp này ký ức đang thay nhau, nàng đã muốn lâm vào mê cuồng.

Dương Tiễn vội vàng ôm nàng lại, một chỉ đem nàng điểm choáng, yên lặng thay nàng đắp chăn.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển nơm nớp lo sợ tiến vào, muốn gọi chủ nhân nhưng lại nói không ra lời.

Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, đột nhiên mỉm cười nói: "Ngao Thiên Khuyển, ta tốt với ngươi sao?"

Gào thiên đầu chó điểm như con lật đật giống như: "Tốt, chủ nhân đối với ta rất tốt."

Dương Tiễn hỏi tiếp: "Cái kia Thốn Tâm đâu, nàng đánh qua ngươi sao, đoạn ngươi ăn uống sao, tự mình đối với ngươi không tốt sao?"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển rốt cuộc hiểu rõ, hắn phịch một tiếng quỳ rạp xuống đất thượng, gào khóc.

"Chủ nhân, ta sai rồi, ta sai rồi, ta không nên trư du mông tâm, ngươi tha thứ ta đi, tha thứ ta đi!"

Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nói: "Trả lời ta vấn đề."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển nước mắt tứ chảy ngang: "Tam công chúa, tam công chúa, đối với ta rất tốt."

"Cho nên, ngươi báo đáp chúng ta phương thức, chính là biết rõ nàng đang chịu chết, như cũ giả câm vờ điếc, làm giả không biết, đến thay nàng đánh yểm trợ, giấu diếm ta?"

"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, ta không phải là cố ý , ta không phải là cố ý ! Ngài trong khoảng thời gian này chú ý tam công chúa quá nhiều , ta sợ, sợ nàng hội cướp đi ngươi, nàng như vậy không thích ta, ta sợ ngươi không bao giờ muốn ta , ta mới, mới..."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển quỳ gối đi lại, ôm lấy Dương Tiễn chân khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế: "Ta vẫn luôn cho nàng tìm đan dược ! Nàng sẽ không xảy ra chuyện ! Sẽ không xảy ra chuyện !"

Dương Tiễn mệt mỏi đóng lại mắt, chìm Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi không có sai, đều là lỗi của ta. Ta không nên chỉ đem ngươi biến thành người, lại không dạy ngươi đạo lý làm người, làm cho ngươi thêm người xảo trá, còn đã mất đi cẩu trung tâm."

Dương Tiễn đột nhiên đứng dậy, đem hắn hất ra.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển kêu khóc nói: "Chủ nhân, chủ nhân! Ta biết sai rồi! Ta về sau sẽ không bao giờ lại đối tam công chúa bất kính ! Sẽ không bao giờ lại !"

Dương Tiễn cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi , như là một trận gió lốc đồng dạng quét đến Na Tra trong trướng, hắn hai cái ca ca kim tra mộc tra cũng tại.

Na Tra thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt không tốt, vội vã mà đến, hỏi vội: "Dương nhị ca, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Dương Tiễn bắt lấy Na Tra tay nói: "Na Tra huynh đệ, ta nhớ được ngươi từng nói qua, ngươi đối Đông hải Tam Thái tử Ngao Bính chết, trong lòng còn có áy náy, không biết bây giờ, câu nói này còn làm không đếm?"

Na Tra sửng sốt, khuôn mặt nhỏ trầm xuống : "Đương nhiên, ta sống lại, hắn nhưng đã chết, vốn là ta nhiễu loạn long cung trước đây..."

"Vậy thì tốt, trên đường ta sẽ cùng ngươi tinh tế nói đến, hiện tại chỉ hỏi ngươi một câu nói, có dám hay không tùy ta đi tranh ba mươi ba trọng thiên ngoại Bát Cảnh Cung thấy hai vị sư tổ thay hắn lấy cái thần vị?"

Na Tra nhếch miệng cười một cái: "Có gì không dám?"

Kim tra mộc tra đã sớm nghe sửng sốt, giờ phút này nghe đệ đệ nói muốn đi, bận đứng người lên hỏi: "Dương sư huynh, đệ đệ, các ngươi đây là muốn đi..."

Dương Tiễn đối với hai bọn hắn nói: "Thỉnh cầu hai vị đi mời Thiền Ngọc đệ muội cùng long Cát sư muội đi ta trong trướng chiếu cố nội tử, nàng lấy long huyết trì hoãn tình hình bệnh dịch, nay đã muốn hôn mê , ta sau đó liền xin thuốc trở về."

"Tốt, tốt..."

Kim tra cùng mộc tra mắt thấy Dương Tiễn cùng Na Tra rời đi, nửa ngày mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, hai người liếc nhau, cả kinh kêu lên: "Không phải là nói là nước sạch sao? ! Lại là long huyết!"

 **53 Phong Thần bảng thượng bính linh công 5**

Bàn Cổ khai thiên địa, Nhất Khí Hóa Tam Thanh. Đạo gia tam thanh, đều là Bàn Cổ nguyên thần biến thành, sau cùng bái tại Hồng Quân lão tổ môn hạ tu luyện, cho nên nói, đã là thân huynh đệ, lại là sư huynh đệ.

Lão nhị Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cư Côn Lôn Ngọc hư cung, tọa hạ thập nhị kim tiên, lão tam Thông Thiên giáo chủ cư Đông hải kim ngao đảo, tọa hạ càng là danh xưng vạn tiên đến chầu nhưng làm lão đại đạo đức Thiên tôn, ở danh xưng huyền đều tử phủ Bát Cảnh Cung lại là lãnh lãnh thanh thanh, bởi vì hắn chỉ lấy hai cái đồ đệ — một là Độ Ách chân nhân, một là huyền đều * sư. Quyết định như vậy hiển nhiên là sáng suốt , bởi vì, ngươi cho rằng ngươi thu được nhiều liền có thể lưu được nhiều sao?

Dương Tiễn cùng Na Tra đằng vân mà đến, đến Đại La thiên, bởi vì đối từ đối với thánh nhân tôn trọng, leo lên Bát Cảnh Cung con đường không thể giá vân, chỉ có thể đi bộ. Trống rỗng thang mây trực tiếp mà lên, xông thẳng trời cao, đầu trên đã sớm chôn vùi tại mênh mông mây khói bên trong, quanh mình hãn hải Thương Minh, Dao Quang la huyễn, rơi thế Tinh Hà chờ chờ thịnh cảnh, nhìn được Na Tra mắt không nối tiếp, thở dài: "Ta cho rằng chúng ta Ngọc hư cung đã muốn quá đẹp , không nghĩ tới cái này Bát Cảnh Cung còn càng hơn một bậc, lại không biết bích du cung lại là dạng gì ."

Dương Tiễn nhàn nhạt đáp: "Đến lúc đó phong thần xong chuyện, tự có ngươi đi du lãm thời điểm."

Na Tra thổi phù một tiếng bật cười: "Dương nhị ca, ngươi thật là biết nói đùa, mất mạng vu chúng ta thủ hạ tiệt giáo đệ tử, cũng không biết có bao nhiêu , ta mới sẽ không giống Khương sư thúc như thế, tùy tiện chạy đi, suýt nữa về không được."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn hắn một cái, nói: "Ngươi cho rằng, Thái sư tổ hội nhìn xem đạo môn vẫn luôn nội loạn sao?"

Na Tra nói lầm bầm: "Thái sư tổ không phải là hợp đạo sao, hợp đạo còn có thể đi ra a, ta cảm thấy khả năng không lớn..."

Dương Tiễn ngắt lời nói: "Đừng nói những thứ kia, vừa mới lời nói, ngươi nhớ không?"

Na Tra vội vàng gật đầu: "Nhớ kỹ ."

"Tốt, lập tức sẽ tiến Bát Cảnh Cung , nhanh nghiêm túc cả y."

Na Tra lên tiếng, hai người tiến vào Bát Cảnh Cung, thấy trong đại điện, Thái Thanh Đạo đức Thiên tôn cùng Ngọc Thanh Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đều ngồi cao vu trên bồ đoàn, đỉnh đầu Khánh Vân lượn lờ, sau lưng tường quang chiếu rọi, rủ xuống châu chuỗi ngọc, kim hoa vạn đóa, dáng vẻ trang nghiêm, Xích Tinh Tử cùng hoàng Long chân nhân đứng hầu một bên.

Dương Tiễn cùng Na Tra cúi người hạ bái, miệng nói sư tổ.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn mở miệng nói: "Dương Tiễn, Na Tra, hai người các ngươi vì sao sự mà đến?"

Dương Tiễn đáp: "Sư tổ tại thượng, đệ tử có một chuyện hỏi, Đồng Quan đậu độc, thụ hại thương binh có sáu trăm ngàn chi chúng, như luyện chế đủ số đan dược, sợ tốn thời gian quá dài, phân phát đan dược cũng có phần phí nhân lực vật lực, sợ là sẽ phải đến trễ tình hình bệnh dịch, việc này chỉ cần có cái giải quyết chi pháp, cho nên chuyên tới để gặp mặt hai vị sư tổ."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn vừa nghe sửng sốt, hắn là Bàn Cổ nguyên thần biến thành, sinh ra đạo hạnh phi phàm, chút ít này mạt tiểu tiết, lão nhân gia ông ta còn thật không để ở trong lòng. Hắn đưa ánh mắt về phía đạo đức Thiên tôn, hỏi: "Sư huynh, Dương Tiễn nói tới có lý, ngươi nhìn?"

Đạo đức Thiên tôn hai mắt hơi khép, mỉm cười nói nói: "Ngươi đồ tôn đều tới đây gặp mặt ngươi , tự nhiên là có giải quyết chi pháp, ngươi không đi hỏi hắn, nhìn ta làm gì?"

"Hả? Dương Tiễn, ngươi có biện pháp, liền nhanh chóng nói tới đi."

Dương Tiễn túc Thanh Đạo: "Sư tổ dung bẩm, không bằng đi mời Đông hải long vương, đem dược lực hóa thành chân thủy bên trong, mời hắn phổ hàng trời hạn gặp mưa, ta tây kỳ tướng sĩ, tắm rửa dược mưa, tự nhiên lành bệnh."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn vuốt râu cười nói: "Kế này rất tốt, Xích Tinh Tử lập tức truyền ta pháp chỉ, thỉnh Đông hải long vương đến Đồng Quan trên không mưa xuống."

"Cái này..." Xích Tinh Tử mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, nhìn nhìn quỳ xuống Na Tra, nhìn trời tôn bẩm, "Lão sư, đệ tử chỉ sợ cái kia Đông hải long vương sẽ không tòng mệnh a, Na Tra nháo hải, giết Đông hải Tam Thái tử Ngao Bính, còn rút nhân gia gân rồng, từ đây phía sau, Đông Hải long cung cùng ta Ngọc Hư pháp mạch, liền thành thù không đợi trời chung. Ai, Dương Tiễn thê tử không phải là Tây Hải tam công chúa, sao không làm cho nàng mưa xuống, giải tây kỳ chi khốn?"

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Nội tử bởi dùng long huyết cho tướng sĩ ăn, trì hoãn tình hình bệnh dịch, đã muốn bất tỉnh nhân sự, chỉ sợ không cách nào gánh chịu mưa xuống chi trách, đệ tử cái này đến, cũng là vì hướng sư tổ cầu thủ một hạt cửu chuyển kim đan, khẩn cầu sư tổ chiếu cố."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn mắt lộ ra vẻ động dung, dâng ra máu của mình cho tướng sĩ ăn, phần này lòng mang lại là khó được, lại là chính mình thích nhất đồ tôn phu nhân, lập tức liền muốn đáp ứng , lại bị đạo đức Thiên tôn đánh gãy .

"Đông hải long vương sợ khó tòng mệnh, ta đạo môn cũng không tốt lấy thế tướng ép, Dương Tiễn nhưng có đối sách?"

Na Tra cướp đáp: "Sư tổ, đệ tử có cái biện pháp!"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cười nói: "Một mình ngươi tiểu nhân nhi, có biện pháp nào?"

Na Tra lộ ra lã chã chực khóc chi sắc, hắn vốn là sinh phấn điêu ngọc trác, như bây giờ vậy càng là làm người thương yêu yêu.

Hắn ủ rũ cuối đầu nói: "Đều là đệ tử sai lầm, làm hại Đông Hải long cung cùng chúng ta Ngọc hư cung kết thành sinh tử đại thù. Đối với Tam Thái tử chết, đệ tử trong lòng vẫn luôn băn khoăn, bởi vì là đệ tử gây chuyện trước đây, tuy rằng tự sát tạ tội, nhưng may mắn đệ tử có ngài tốt như vậy sư tổ cùng sư phụ ta tại, lại còn sống đi lại, cái kia Tam Thái tử sẽ chết thấu thấu , đệ tử trong lòng thật sự băn khoăn. Cho nên vì giải quyết dưới mắt vấn đề, cũng là chuộc đệ tử sai lầm, đệ tử đặc hướng sư tổ cầu cái ân điển. Chúng ta như vậy đi cùng Đông hải long vương nói, chỉ cần hắn chịu mưa xuống, lấy hắn cứu sáu trăm ngàn người mệnh chi công đức, ngay tại Phong Thần bảng thượng cho con của hắn Ngao Bính một cái thần vị, thế nào?"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn sau khi nghe xong liền cười: "Bất quá một thần vị, như thế nào không thể, thưởng ngươi cái này ân điển, ngày sau nhưng muốn thật dễ nghe sư phụ ngươi lời nói, đừng có lại khí hắn ."

Na Tra nghe vậy vui vẻ ra mặt: "Tạ sư tổ! Đệ tử nhất định hảo hảo hiếu thuận sư tổ cùng sư phụ! Đợi cho phong thần hoàn tất, đệ tử liền đi cho ngài quét dọn Ngọc hư cung!"

Thiên tôn bị hắn chọc cười: "vậy không cần ngươi, nhiều đến mấy ngày, ta linh cầm còn chưa đủ ngươi họa hại đâu."

Đạo đức Thiên tôn hỏi Na Tra nói: "Đây là chính ngươi tưởng , còn là có người dạy ngươi a?"

Dương Tiễn mắt nhìn mũi, mũi nhìn tâm, trên mặt một phái trấn định.

Na Tra đáy lòng tử run lên, bận một chồng Thanh Đạo: "Đương nhiên là chính ta tưởng ! Sư tổ, ngài không thể nhìn ta nhỏ, đã cảm thấy ta đầu không được, nghĩ không ra biện pháp đến a."

Đạo đức Thiên tôn cười nói: "Khả theo lão đạo nhìn, được lợi ích thực tế nhiều nhất , lại là ngươi Dương sư huynh đâu, vừa thay mình phu nhân muốn một viên cửu chuyển kim đan, lại thay mình phu nhân đường huynh đòi một cái quan chức."

Dương Tiễn cung kính nói: "Đệ tử vạn không dám như thế, toàn dựa vào hai vị sư tổ từ bi."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn xưa nay bao che khuyết điểm, cũng nói là: "Sư huynh lại là suy nghĩ nhiều . Na Tra kế này rất tốt, không bằng cứ như vậy đi."

Đạo đức Thiên tôn nghe vậy mỉm cười một cái, cũng không nói nhiều, lập tức cho kim đan, mệnh Dương Tiễn tiến đến truyền pháp chỉ.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy, cái này một giấc hình như ngủ rất trường rất dài, cả người phảng phất đều ngâm trong suối nước nóng, từng trận ấm áp, trên người mỗi một mảnh lân giáp phảng phất đều giãn ra. Nàng lộn một vòng, duỗi lưng một cái, chậm rãi mở mắt ra, trước mắt ba cái đầu, lục ánh mắt, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm nàng.

Tam công chúa sửng sốt, còn tưởng rằng ở trong mơ, nhắm mắt lại lại mở ra, nhắm mắt lại lại mở ra.

Đông hải long hậu rốt cục nhịn không được, vỗ nhẹ nàng một chút, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, như thế nào, không nhận biết Đại bá phụ Đại bá mẫu ?"

"Đại bá, Đại bá mẫu? ! Thật là các ngươi, các ngươi sao lại tới đây?" Thốn Tâm một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh ngồi xuống, Thính Tâm thấy thế, bận kéo lên chăn mền muốn cho nàng đắp lên, vội vàng nói: "Cài lấy lạnh!"

Thốn Tâm lăng lăng nhìn xem Thính Tâm, lẩm bẩm nói: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi như thế nào cũng tới."

Thính Tâm cười nhéo nhéo nàng cái mũi, sẵng giọng: "Hiện tại mới nhìn đến ta à."

Đông hải long Vương Thạc lớn đầu rồng giờ phút này chen chúc tới, đầy cõi lòng xin lỗi nói: "Đứa nhỏ, ngươi chịu khổ a, vì Ngao Bính cái kia đồ không có chí tiến thủ, hại ngươi như thế, đại bá thật sự là trong lòng áy náy."

Thốn Tâm giật mình: "Ai nói cho các ngươi biết , có phải hay không là Dương Tiễn? ! Hắn làm sao có thể tùy tiện nói đâu..."

Long hậu bận đè lại nàng, nói: "Ngươi làm ra như vậy hi sinh, còn không nói cho chúng ta, cái này làm cho chúng ta trong lòng như thế nào được an? Cháu rể là người tốt, là chúng ta phi buộc hắn nói , ngươi đừng trách hắn."

Cháu rể... Người tốt... Là Dương Tiễn...

Tam công chúa cứng lại rồi, ta bất quá ngủ một giấc, thế giới này như thế nào đều thay đổi?

Thính Tâm bận lại gần nói: "Ai nha, phụ vương mẫu hậu, Thốn Tâm vừa mới tỉnh lại, nàng cái gì cũng không biết đâu, các ngươi như vậy nói với nàng, nàng đương nhiên không hiểu ra sao . Thốn Tâm a, nghe tỷ tỷ nói cho ngươi."

Thốn Tâm nắm chặt Thính Tâm tay, vội vã gật đầu, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi mau nói, có phải hay không là ta ngủ thời điểm, Dương Tiễn cho các ngươi hạ chú a? (⊙﹏⊙)b

"Tam ca của ta có thần vị ! Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn pháp chỉ ban cho!"

"Ngươi biết là như thế nào tới sao, là làm cho ta phụ vương đem trị đậu độc dược hóa ở trong nước, hạ một trận dược mưa, cứu tây kỳ sáu trăm ngàn tướng sĩ, dùng cái này công đức, đổi Tam ca của ta một cái thần vị."

"Đây hết thảy, không cần ta nói, ngươi cũng biết là ai số lượng đi."

"Ai, đi qua ta đã cảm thấy Dương Tiễn không sai, không nghĩ tới hắn thế nhưng tốt như vậy, ngươi nói ngươi cũng là, ngươi tại sao không cùng hắn thương lượng một chút chính mình liền lỗ mãng làm việc, nhìn xem ngươi, gầy đến đều da bọc xương , nếu không phải là Dương Tiễn thay ngươi cầu đến cửu chuyển kim đan, ngươi đều vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, hù chết chúng ta ."

Đông hải long vương Long hậu đồng loạt ân cần nói: "Đúng là như thế, bác trai bác gái rất cảm kích ngươi, khả ngươi ngày sau không được như thế , Tam ca của ngươi được đến thần vị nếu là dùng mệnh của ngươi đi đổi , cái kia làm cho chúng ta ban đêm làm sao có thể khép đến thượng mắt đây này. Mọi thứ nhiều cùng cháu rể thương lượng, ngươi cái này phu quân thật sự không tệ, chúng ta lần sau cũng đi khuyên nhủ ngươi phụ vương, công khai vãng lai không được, dưới ngầm hoàn toàn có thể nha!"

Tam công chúa như bị sét đánh, mắt tối sầm lại, suýt nữa thẳng đơ đổ xuống.

Đại bá phụ, Đại bá mẫu, vấn đề là ta không riêng gì vì Ngao Bính ca ca, ta cũng là vì chính ta a. Vào hôm nay phía trước, ta cho rằng thả một thân huyết, đổi lấy hai cái thần vị rất có lời. Ta vì cứu người mà chết, Khương sư thúc nhất định cho ta một cái thần vị, sau đó ta cứu nhiều người như vậy, phân một nửa cho Ngao Bính ca ca, hắn khẳng định cũng có thể phong thần. Nhưng là, vào hôm nay phía sau, Ngao cô nương bên trong thương tâm ảo não như Hoàng Hà cuồn cuộn mà xuống, nguyên lai hạ một trận mưa liền có thể có thần vị, vậy ta phía trước lưu nhiều máu như vậy làm cái gì...

Toi công bận rộn không nói, còn chọc giận Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm chu mỏ một cái, hồi ức lại tình cảnh lúc ấy, bây giờ mới biết sợ hãi, bất quá hắn đều chịu đi thay tam ca cầu thần vị, hẳn nên cũng không phải là rất tức giận a?

Sau đó, Dương Tiễn vén rèm mà vào, phá vỡ nàng ảo tưởng.

Như trước mặt như ngọc, như trước dáng người thẳng tắp, đối đãi Đại bá phụ Đại bá mẫu còn tao nhã có lễ, nhưng mà, Thốn Tâm chính là biết, hắn nhất định là không vui.

Quả nhiên, ăn cơm buổi trưa thì, Thốn Tâm sợ hãi thành sự thật.

Tương gan heo, kho gan heo, củ cải gan heo cháo, cộng thêm rau cải xôi gan heo canh.

Thốn Tâm: "... Tại sao cho ta ăn đều là gan heo?"

Dương Tiễn lườm nàng liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi mất máu quá nhiều, cần thiết bồi bổ."

"... Ta không phải là đã muốn ăn cửu chuyển kim đan sao?"

"Để phòng vạn nhất."

(⊙o⊙). . . Tới ngươi để phòng vạn nhất, Thốn Tâm dù sao chột dạ, không dám giống ngày xưa một dạng đỉnh lên, cắn răng nói: "Vậy ta cần thiết ăn bao lâu?"

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười trả lời: "Nhà bếp giết mấy chục con trư, đem gan heo đều lưu cho ngươi , ăn xong liền tốt."

Một bên long vương Long hậu còn khuyên Thốn Tâm: "Nhanh ăn đi, cháu rể đối với ngươi cỡ nào tốt, đừng chọn thực, kén ăn không tốt, nghe lời."

Thốn Tâm: "..."

 **54 Phong Thần bảng thượng bính linh công 6**

Hết thảy đều tựa hồ trở nên khá hơn, ôn dịch giải trừ , mọi người đều sống mệnh, Ngao Bính ca ca được đến thần vị, đại bá một nhà có thể đoàn tụ, liền liên Dương Tiễn, đều tốt đến có chút không chân thực.

Đúng vậy, không chân thực, Thốn Tâm gạt bỏ trong chén gan heo, một tay chống cằm lâm vào thật sâu mê mang.

Nàng vẫn luôn khuyên bảo chính mình, chớ tin Dương Tiễn, hắn hứa hẹn cuối cùng thành hoa trong gương, hắn tình ý sớm muộn trăng trong nước, mà nàng ước muốn rốt cuộc công dã tràng. Nhưng mà, hiện thực hung hăng cho nàng một cái tát.

Hắn thật sự đi vì Ngao Bính ca ca mưu thần vị , hắn thật sự đem nàng để ở trong lòng, hắn thật sự đang vì nàng người nhà cân nhắc. Hắn thay đổi, cùng nàng trong trí nhớ hắn, có chút không giống .

Kiếp trước cái kia một ngàn năm quá được không chịu được như thế, Thốn Tâm cũng không phải là không có nghĩ lại quá, nàng tự thân đương nhiên quá nghi kỵ, quá tùy hứng, quá cố tình làm bậy, mà Dương Tiễn, chính là xem nhẹ nàng ý nghĩ, xem nhẹ nàng tình cảm, không chú ý hắn nhóm ở giữa giao lưu. Như thế như vậy, giữa bọn hắn khác nhau càng ngày càng nhiều, cãi lộn ngày càng tấp nập, tình cảm làm hao mòn đến cuối cùng, cũng chỉ còn lại có một trương ly hôn thánh chỉ, hắn trời cao làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, nàng xuống biển ủ dột đến chết.

Đời này, từ vừa mới bắt đầu, nàng liền ôm sớm một chút ly hôn hai bên tốt, không bằng tách ra nhớ chuyện xưa ý nghĩ, trừ phi nguyên tắc tính vấn đề, một ít không vui sinh hoạt việc vặt, nàng cơ bản đều là nhẹ nhàng buông tha, không cùng hắn cãi lộn. Vì cái gì đây, đi qua cùng hắn cãi, là hi vọng hắn có chỗ thay đổi, hiện tại lại không có tính toán cùng hắn lâu dài sinh hoạt, hắn thế nào, chơi ta chuyện gì?

Nàng tại giữa bọn hắn ở chung trung dẫn đầu phát sinh biến hóa, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, hắn cũng đi theo thay đổi.

Hắn tại Khương sư thúc dưới sự dạy dỗ sớm trước học xong dỗ nàng, tuy nói dỗ đến phương pháp cùng kết quả không như ý muốn... Thốn Tâm không khỏi cười mở , chuyện này còn là thiên hóa trước kia vụng trộm nói cho nàng biết, hắn lúc ấy bức kia ngốc dạng, có thể khắc sâu tại trong lòng nhớ lại ngàn vạn năm .

Hắn không lại một tiếng cự tuyệt nàng yêu cầu, tuy rằng hắn đến bây giờ còn là không thể hoàn toàn hiểu được trong lòng nàng kiên trì, nhưng hắn đã bắt đầu im lặng ủng hộ nàng , xuất chinh áo giáp lý, luôn là khe hở tràn đầy ngầm phù, thường ngày luyện võ, hắn còn có thể đem nàng kêu cùng đi.

Hắn thậm chí bắt đầu cùng nàng bày tỏ tâm sự, từ khi lần trước uống say, hai người nằm ở trên giường, đem cái gì nên nói , không nên nói chuyện lý thú tai nạn xấu hổ chuyện thương tâm đều nói hết phía sau, lẫn nhau ở giữa cách ngăn, trong vòng một đêm đánh vỡ. Nếu như không phải là nghe Võ Thành vương góc tường, loại này tốt đẹp tình trạng nên sẽ kéo dài rất lâu a?

Mà bây giờ, bất luận là nàng nói ra được yêu cầu, vẫn là không có nói ra được yêu cầu, hắn cũng có thay nàng làm được, tỷ như hắn chủ động đi cho Ngao Bính ca ca mưu thần vị, tỷ như hắn có lễ chiêu đãi Đại bá phụ cùng Đại bá mẫu, Đại bá mẫu mời hắn đi Đông hải chơi, hắn còn một ngụm đáp ứng , nửa điểm không thấy miễn cưỡng chi sắc.

Đương nhiên, này đó còn không phải là đáng sợ nhất , cực kỳ không thể tưởng tượng nổi chính là, hắn bởi vì nàng phát lạc hắn coi như sinh mệnh chó ngoan, hảo huynh đệ — Ngao Thiên Khuyển!

Long Tam công chúa và Ngao Thiên Khuyển đấu bao lâu, vợ chồng bọn họ lại vì Ngao Thiên Khuyển ầm ĩ bao nhiêu lần, đã muốn không thể đếm hết được . Sống lại một thế, Thốn Tâm đã sớm từ bỏ cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển tranh trì tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng địa vị, một là bởi vì tự hạ thân phận, hạ giá nhi, hai là bởi vì, không cần phải vậy , hơn nữa nàng tự biết căn bản không sánh bằng được không?

Nhưng hôm nay, liền để Ngao Thiên Khuyển giúp mình che giấu hắn chuyện này, con chó kia đến bây giờ đều không thể biến về hình người, hơn nữa liên Dương Tiễn bên cạnh đều không chuẩn ngốc, bị hắn tiến đến Khương Tử Nha bên cạnh, nói là, thời điểm nào học xong làm một điều chó ngoan trở lại. Thường ngày đụng phải, hắn thậm chí ngay cả một ánh mắt đều tiếc rẻ, không nhìn thẳng.

Loại này đến từ chủ nhân coi nhẹ cùng tổn thương, đối với Ngao Thiên Khuyển tới nói, so đánh chết tươi hắn càng làm cho hắn khó chịu. Có khi Dương Tiễn mang nàng đi ra ngoài tản bộ, trùng hợp đụng phải, con chó kia ngay tại đằng sau, ô nghẹn ngào nuốt thẳng khóc, liên cùng cũng không dám cùng lên đến, Dương Tiễn như trước thờ ơ.

Tam công chúa nhìn trợn mắt hốc mồm, nguyên lai Dương Tiễn cũng hội đối Ngao Thiên Khuyển lạnh lùng đến thế a.

"Đây quả thực là, có nằm mơ cũng chẳng ngờ, không nghĩ tới..."

Chính tự lẩm bẩm thì, đột nhiên trong chén nhất trọng, Dương Tiễn chẳng biết lúc nào đã trở lại, hắn thanh nhuận thanh âm bên tai bờ vang lên: "Không nghĩ tới cái gì, không nghĩ tới chính mình thế nhưng có thể ăn nhiều như vậy gan heo?"

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem trong chén thêm ra tới một đống gan heo: "..."

Dựa theo tam công chúa ngày xưa tính tình, nàng hiện tại liền nên đứng lên, đem cái bàn xốc, lại đem cái này một bát gan heo khấu tại Dương Tiễn trên mặt.

Nhưng mà, lúc này không giống ngày xưa, nàng không tin người gia, ép buộc ra một đống sự trước đây, nhân gia đau lòng như cắt còn thay nàng bổ cái sọt phía sau, liền liên cái này ăn gan heo, cũng là vì nàng tốt, nói tới nói lui cũng là nàng đuối lý. Ngao cô nương rút sụt sịt cái mũi, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ giống nuốt □□ giống như nuốt gan heo.

Nhưng nàng đều như vậy nghe lời , Dương Tiễn lại còn không buông tha nàng.

"Ngươi vừa mới đang suy nghĩ gì a?"

Thốn Tâm cầm chén đũa hướng trên mặt bàn trọng trọng đặt xuống.

"Ta tưởng Ngao Thiên Khuyển đâu, ngươi thế nhưng phạt hắn như vậy, không chuẩn hắn biến về hình người cũng thì thôi, hà cớ gì đem hắn ném đi sư thúc nơi đó, sư thúc là tam quân thống soái, nhật lý vạn ky, làm sao có thời giờ dạy hắn? Lại nói, việc này ta là chủ mưu, hắn chính là nghe lời của ta, ngươi cũng đừng quá mức ."

Dương Tiễn nhìn xem thê tử tức giận khuôn mặt nhỏ, gương mặt rốt cục có chút đầy đặn, hiện ra hoa hồng sắc đỏ ửng, rốt cục mập chút, không còn là bức kia ảm đạm vô thần bộ dáng . Có khi hắn cảm thấy, lão bà ngơ ngác rất phiền toái, hơi một tí đầu co lại đem mạng của mình đều mau rút không có, có khi hắn lại cảm thấy, ngốc như vậy hồ hồ kỳ thật rất tốt, bởi vì nàng thế giới vĩnh viễn đơn thuần, không nhìn thấy những cái kia ẩn tàng hiểm ác.

Ngày đó, Đông hải long vương phổ hàng mưa to sau, Dương Tiễn liền mang theo Ngao Thiên Khuyển đi tìm Khương Tử Nha.

Khương Tử Nha thấy Dương Tiễn trên mặt hơi có chút ngượng ngùng chi sắc, Dương Tiễn đem Ngao Thiên Khuyển ném ở Khương Tử Nha dưới chân, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Hắn đã sớm biết được, Thốn Tâm sự tình."

Khương Tử Nha sửng sốt lấy lại tinh thần, kinh ngạc vạn phần dò xét Ngao Thiên Khuyển, Ngao Thiên Khuyển rụt đầu một cái, nhịn không được lại bắt đầu cầu xin tha thứ.

"Hắn có thể làm ra chuyện như vậy?"

Dương Tiễn cười nhạo một tiếng: "Sư thúc hà cớ gì ra vẻ kinh ngạc, Thốn Tâm sự tình, ngài không phải là cũng đã sớm Xem rõ ràng sao?"

"Lời này bắt đầu nói từ đâu, bần đạo thật là không biết, nếu như biết được, như thế nào do nàng như vậy làm ẩu?"

Dương Tiễn mắt phượng ngậm uy, như chim ưng chăm chú nhìn Khương Tử Nha.

"Không biết? A, ta đã thẩm quá Ngao Thiên Khuyển, ban đầu, chủ động cho Thốn Tâm đan dược , là ngài. Hơn nữa căn cứ Ngao Thiên Khuyển miêu tả hiệu quả, sau khi dùng, trên mặt dần dần hiển hiện huyết sắc, không còn mới đầu tái nhợt vô lực chi tướng, đây là bổ khí huyết đan dược, không sai a?"

"Ngươi nếu không phải biết nàng mất máu trước đây, làm sao có thể đúng bệnh hốt thuốc, cho nàng bổ khí huyết đan dược? Nói lên, đệ tử còn muốn cảm tạ sư thúc, nếu không phải là sư thúc ban thuốc, lấy nàng lấy máu sức mạnh, đệ tử trở về chỉ sợ ở đối với một bộ thây khô !"

Khương Tử Nha nghe được sửng sốt một chút , cảm thấy chính mình quả thực so tháng sáu tuyết bay còn muốn oan.

Hắn vội vã giải thích: "Sư thúc ta là loại người đó sao, lại nói vô duyên vô cớ bần đạo hại nàng mất mạng làm gì, bần đạo cho nàng đan dược đúng là bởi vì biết nàng mất máu, nhưng bần đạo thật không nghĩ tới, nàng là tại chính mình lấy máu, bần đạo cho rằng nàng là, nàng là..."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt như trước như đầm sâu một dạng lạnh thấu xương, Khương Tử Nha biết được, hắn đây chính là tìm đến mình đối chất tính sổ, hắn vừa hạ quyết tâm, cuối cùng vẫn là nói ra: "Cho rằng nàng là thiên quỳ đến !"

Đáp án này thật là ra ngoài ý định, dù là Dương Tiễn, thông minh tuyệt thế, cũng không nghĩ ra, sư thúc cho đan dược, thế nhưng là bởi vì cái này...

"Ngươi nói, sắc mặt nàng tái nhợt, thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, trên mặt có thì hiện ra đau đớn chi sắc, nàng thường ngày khoẻ mạnh, lại là long tộc, không đau không bệnh, bần đạo không liên tưởng đến thiên quỳ, còn có thể liên tưởng đến nơi nào?"

Dương Tiễn phản bác: "Nhưng nàng ngày xưa đến , cũng sẽ không như thế, sư thúc chớ có lấy cớ khước từ ."

"Hắc, lão bà ngươi bình thường ngày nữa quỳ là cái dạng gì, bần đạo làm sao biết? ! Bần đạo còn tưởng rằng nàng là lần đầu tiên đến đâu, dù sao long tộc, vạn nhất cùng phàm nhân không giống chứ..."

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Chủ đề một chút chuyển dời đến một cái quỷ dị phương hướng, hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ nửa ngày, rốt cục, Dương Tiễn thở dài nói: "Nhưng ngài còn là biết rõ nàng tình huống thật không tốt, biết rõ nàng thống khổ lại mệt mỏi, như cũ giấu diếm ta, như cũ làm cho nàng đi rút cái gọi là 'Nước sạch', không phải sao?"

Khương Tử Nha mặt lộ vẻ sám thẹn chi sắc: "Lần này đúng là ta có lỗi với các ngươi vợ chồng, khả ngươi phải biết, bần đạo không chỉ có là sư thúc của các ngươi, còn là Đại Chu nguyên soái, thế thiên phong thần giả! sáu trăm ngàn tướng sĩ mệnh, bần đạo phải có cố a."

"Cho nên ngươi liền lựa chọn, hi sinh Thốn Tâm thân thể đi trao đổi. Sư thúc, Dương Tiễn có thể đủ lý giải, nhưng không thể nào tiếp thu được, Ngao Thiên Khuyển liền lưu tại ngài nơi này , vọng ngài có thể hảo hảo dạy bảo với hắn, như thế nào đức, như thế nào nghĩa!"

Dứt lời nghênh ngang rời đi, lưu lại một người một khuyển, không tự than thở tức.

Mà Dương Tiễn vì Thốn Tâm ra mặt đây hết thảy, Thốn Tâm đều là không biết được, Dương Tiễn nhìn xem nàng sinh động hoạt bát biểu tình, cũng chưa từng dự tính nói cho nàng.

Liền làm cho nàng ngốc như vậy đi xuống đi, hoành dựng có hắn, chỉ là như vậy ngốc, hắn đều không đành lòng lại tiếp tục ép buộc nàng .

Thốn Tâm lăng lăng nhìn xem Dương Tiễn đối với nàng trong chén một chỉ, gan heo chớp mắt biến thành thơm ngào ngạt thịt nướng. Tam công chúa trợn cả mắt lên , vừa mừng vừa sợ, lắp bắp nói: "Ngươi, ngươi, ta, ta không cần ăn gan heo ?"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân cười nói: "Pháp thuật kia là có thời hạn , ba khắc đồng hồ không ăn xong, liền lại hội hóa thành gan heo ..."

Lời còn chưa dứt, liền nghe được từng ngụm từng ngụm nuốt cơm âm thanh, Dương Tiễn nín cười sờ sờ đầu của nàng, lại thay nàng múc một chén canh.

Cuộc sống như vậy quá ba năm ngày, thế giới hai người, rất có ấm áp chi ý, chỉ là Thốn Tâm trong lòng, hư ảo cảm giác, lại càng thêm nồng đậm.

Đột có một ngày, Khương Tử Nha gọi Thốn Tâm đi, nói nói: "Sư điệt tức phụ, ngươi vậy đường huynh Đông hải Tam Thái tử mỗi ngày tại phong thần đài la hét muốn gặp ngươi, liên thanh phúc thần đều chịu không được, ngươi liền đi một chuyến đi. Còn có..."

Khương Tử Nha thở dài một Thanh Đạo: "Mấy ngày trước đây, là sư thúc có lỗi với ngươi a, ngươi chớ nên trách sư thúc."

Thốn Tâm có chút không hiểu, tươi sáng cười một cái: "Sư thúc chuyện này, đều là ta tự nguyện , cùng ngài nào có quan hệ. Ngài đừng chuyện gì đều hướng chính mình trên người ôm, hảo hảo xử lý công sự quan trọng hơn a, ta đi trước thấy Tam ca của ta đi , hẹn gặp lại (*^_^*) "

Nói xong liền chạy ra ngoài, Khương Tử Nha lấy lại tinh thần, lắc đầu cười nói: "Quả thật là cái, ngây thơ ngây thơ ngốc cô nương a. Ai, cũng là, Dương Tiễn một người nội tâm liền đủ rồi."

Phong thần đài là phong thần chi địa, tầm thường tiên gia, nếu không có Hoàng cân lực sĩ dẫn dắt, căn bản cũng không tìm tới. Thốn Tâm theo Hoàng cân lực sĩ vừa mới leo lên tường vân lượn lờ đài cao, chỉ nghe thấy nàng tam ca kêu rên.

"Mau gọi ta Thốn Tâm muội muội tới gặp ta! Bằng không, bản thái tử liền rùm beng chết các ngươi, hừ ╭(╯^╰)╮."

Thốn Tâm bận cám ơn Hoàng cân lực sĩ, tiến lên trước chụp hắn một chút nói: "Tam ca, đừng gào , ta tới, đài này thượng đều là ngươi ngày sau đồng liêu, ngươi lại cãi, cẩn thận nhân gia về sau cho ngươi mặc tiểu hài!"

Ngao Bính vừa thấy Thốn Tâm, liền ôm lấy chân của nàng nước mắt rưng rưng: "Chỉ cần có thể để cho ta gặp được ngươi ngay mặt cảm tạ, chính là đem ca xuyên thành ba tấc kim liên còn không sợ a!"

Nói xong liền bắt đầu tự mình đánh mình cái tát, ba ba ba nghe được Thốn Tâm đều đau lòng.

"Muội muội a, là làm ca ca có lỗi với ngươi, tuổi đã cao, chẳng làm nên trò trống gì, liên thần vị đều không vớt được một cái, lại còn cho ngươi đi dùng mệnh đổi! Vất vả thiệt thòi muội phu ta phát hiện ra sớm, bằng không, ngươi làm cho ca ca làm sao đây nha! Là ca có lỗi với ngươi, ngươi đánh ta đi, đánh ta đi."

Thốn Tâm gấp đến độ đi ép tay của hắn, nhưng hắn nay dù chưa chính thức phong thần, nhưng tên đã muốn viết lên Phong Thần bảng, được cái này bảng gia trì, hồn phách ngưng thực, lại là quyết tâm muốn tự mình đánh mình, Thốn Tâm nhất thời đều ép không được.

"Tốt lắm!" Tam công chúa gấp đến độ quát to một tiếng, "Ngươi như vậy là làm cái gì! Lại không phải là quang vì ngươi! Nhân gia cũng là vì chính mình phong thần làm chuẩn bị nha!"

"Cái gì, ngươi cũng muốn phong thần?"

Thốn Tâm nhĩ lực nhạy cảm, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng tiếng va đập, bận che lại Ngao Bính miệng nói: "Nhỏ giọng một chút, vạn nhất bị người khác nghe được sẽ không tốt!"

Ngao Bính lưỡng móng vuốt giật xuống tay của nàng nói: "Ai sẽ nghe a, bọn họ chê ta cãi, đã sớm chạy , ngươi mau nói, ngươi tại sao cũng muốn phong thần, ngươi không phải là sống được thật tốt sao?"

"Nhưng ta vừa mới rõ ràng nghe thấy, có tiếng va đập..."

"Đó là ngươi nghe lầm , nghe lầm ! Mau nói, mau nói, phong thần liền không thể cùng muội phu ta ở cùng một chỗ, hắn đối với ngươi tốt như vậy, ngươi cũng bỏ được?"


	10. 55-60

**55| ác ý xâm phạm bản quyền tâm bất đắc dĩ**

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe giật mình, tự trọng sinh đến nay, vẫn luôn kiên định hai mắt lộ ra mê võng chi sắc.

Nàng thở dài: "Đúng vậy a hắn đối với ta rất tốt, ta nằm mơ đều không có nghĩ qua, hắn lại sẽ đợi ta đến tình trạng như thế, nếu là lúc trước... Ta tất nhiên sẽ càng thêm quyết một lòng đi theo hắn, nhưng bây giờ, ta lại không dám ."

"dám không ?" Ngao Bính có chút nghi hoặc, không phải là không muốn, không phải không muốn, mà là không dám, "đây là vì sao?"

Thốn Tâm chọc lấy nàng tam ca trán một chút, cười nói: "Một là bởi vì ta tại Long Môn lập hạ lời thề người, tương lai tất yếu chấn hưng dân tộc Thuỷ, cùng với hắn một chỗ, ngươi gọi ta lấy thân phận như thế nào đi quản dân tộc Thuỷ sự tình? Hai là bởi vì các ngươi lòng của nam nhân a, so trên trời mặt trăng, còn muốn hại trong không chừng. Ta không xác định, hắn hội vẫn luôn tốt với ta, nhưng ta dám khẳng định, phong thần cơ hội, chỉ có lần này, chỉ có phong thần, ta mới có đầy đủ quyền lực đi thực tiễn ta lời thề, bỏ lỡ cái thôn này, liền không có cái tiệm này ."

"Ai, dân tộc Thuỷ sự, tự có các ca ca đệ đệ đi làm, một mình ngươi tiểu nha đầu, thao cái này tâm làm gì. Còn có a, đừng đem đàn ông chúng ta đều mang lên, muội tử, ca là hạng người gì, ngươi nhưng là nhất thanh nhị sở, cái kia đối cô nương, cũng đều là toàn tâm toàn ý, chẳng lẽ Dương Tiễn cõng ngươi hồng hạnh xuất tường, hay là làm cái khác xin lỗi sự?"

"Dân tộc Thuỷ sự đừng nhắc lại, ta đã muốn thề với trời, trái với điều ước là phải bị báo ứng. Còn có ngươi cái này toàn tâm toàn ý, là một lần toàn tâm toàn ý đi!"

"Thề với trời a, đây quả thật là có chút khó làm, chúng ta người tu hành, nặng nhất thệ ước, ngươi nói ngươi tâm như vậy thành, khó đảm bảo Thiên Đạo sẽ không cảm ứng, ghi lại trong danh sách..."

"Cho nên đừng khuyên nữa ta không làm nha." Thốn Tâm liếc mắt, về phần hồng hạnh xuất tường, nàng lộ ra một cái nụ cười nhàn nhạt: "Kỳ thật ta đã sớm tin tưởng hắn sẽ không hồng hạnh xuất tường , đây cũng là mấy năm nay, khụ khụ, là mấy tháng này, mới nghĩ rõ ràng . Dương Tiễn người này, trọng tín hứa hẹn, trọng tình trọng nghĩa, ta đối với hắn hữu tình có ân, hắn đối với ta có nặc trước đây, lấy hắn bản tính, hắn căn bản sẽ không cõng ta ăn vụng. Khả không hồng hạnh xuất tường cũng không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ không thay đổi tâm."

Ngao Bính nghe lần này luận điệu, tấm tắc lấy làm kỳ lạ: "Thốn Tâm muội muội, ngươi đây là bắt đầu nói từ đâu, hắn đều căn bản sẽ không hồng hạnh xuất tường , ngươi còn hoài nghi hắn thay lòng đổi dạ, cái này cũng thật không có đạo lý ."

"Ngươi cảm thấy không đạo lý, là ngươi căn bản không hiểu hắn. Tín nghĩa có thể bao ở hắn * không ra tường, khả về phần phương diện tình cảm, cái gọi là kìm lòng không được, liên chính hắn đều không khống chế được, huống chi ta ư ? Ta là lo lắng, hắn có một ngày chán ghét ta hoặc là phát hiện chính mình yêu thượng người khác, lại bức bách tại tín nghĩa cùng ta buộc chung một chỗ, đó không phải là, vừa hại hắn lại hại ta sao?"

Ngao Bính mày nhăn lại, đầy mặt không thể tin: "Thốn Tâm muội muội, nhiều năm như vậy không gặp, ta vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, ngươi thế nhưng trở nên như vậy không tự tin. Ngươi là ai a, Tây Hải tam công chúa, chúng ta long tộc nổi danh mỹ nhân nhi, năm đó đến Tây Hải cầu thân , đâu chỉ phàm kỷ, cái này Dương Tiễn vào ngươi " bẫy, nào còn có thay lòng đổi dạ lý lẽ?"

Thốn Tâm bị hắn chọc cho vui lên, hì hì cười ra tiếng, lại chọc lấy Ngao Bính một chút: "Nếu là gả cho ngươi loại này sắc trung quỷ đói, ta đương nhiên rất tự tin, vấn đề là, Dương Tiễn không phải là loại người như ngươi."

"Trải qua mấy ngày nay, bởi vì, bởi vì ta vẫn nghĩ, hai ta không thích hợp, ta nhanh được cái thần vị cùng hắn ly hôn, cho nên vẫn luôn thu liễm chính mình tính tình, nghĩ tới hà cớ gì cùng hắn cãi lộn đâu, sớm muộn cũng phải tách ra. Nhưng nếu là ta muốn cùng hắn sinh sống với nhau xuống dưới, ta không có khả năng vẫn luôn chịu đựng, Một khi bùng nổ, hắn sẽ phát hiện, ta căn bản cũng không phải là hắn nghĩ đến như thế, khi đó, hắn thì sẽ không giống như ngày hôm nay đãi ta, ta lại làm sao có thể chịu đựng đâu?"

Dù sao, giữa bọn hắn tính tình chí thú, yêu thích khuynh hướng, tương lai phương hướng đều kém đến quá xa , Thốn Tâm trong lòng cảm khái, chỉ còn lại nhàn nhạt chát chát ý.

Ngao Bính nghe được đầu đầy mạo kim hoa: "Thôi, thôi, nữ nhân các ngươi tâm, kim dưới đáy biển, còn tốt chúng ta là huynh muội, ngươi không phải là lão bà của ta, bằng không sớm muộn sẽ bị ngươi quấn chết. Ai, vấn đề là, ngươi hiện tại nghĩ những thứ này cũng vô dụng thôi, ngươi đã muốn được cứu sống , ngươi tự sát âm mưu đã muốn phá sản ! Ngươi còn có thể thế nào, ca khuyên ngươi, đừng đông muốn tây tưởng , liền thật tốt cùng Dương Tiễn quá đi, hắn chí ít, chí ít còn có gương mặt a! Lúc ngươi tức giận, xem hắn gương mặt kia, chẳng lẽ đều không cảm thấy thư giãn điểm sao?"

Thốn Tâm ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài, lật ra cái lườm nguýt: "Hừ, đẹp hơn nữa mặt, nhìn nhiều mấy năm cũng giống như nhau ! Hơn nữa, ai nói muốn những thứ vô dụng này ! Ta vụng trộm nghe Khương sư thúc nói , Thông Thiên giáo chủ đã sớm tập tiệt giáo trên dưới tại Đồng Quan sau bãi hạ Vạn Tiên Trận, tam giáo đệ tử, đều muốn nhập kiếp trung, mỗi người dựa vào phúc vận, đến lúc đó đợi, tử thương vô số, nhiều ta một cái không nhiều lắm đâu?"

"Ngươi thật đúng là..." Ngao Bính trừng to mắt, câu nói kế tiếp im bặt mà dừng.

Toàn bộ phong thần đài đột nhiên kịch liệt lay động, như đất rung núi chuyển một dạng, thải hà bay ra, kim hoa dao rơi, từng tiếng hạo đãng tiếng chuông vang tận mây xanh, chư thần hồn linh hù dọa, nhất thời tường quang mạn thiên phi vũ, vô số thanh âm hỏi đến.

"Đây là thế nào, phong thần đài như thế nào chấn động ?"

Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Bính không vững vàng thân thể, song song ngã nhào trên đất thượng, hai trương hoảng sợ mặt đụng vào nhau.

Ngao Bính hạ giọng kêu rên nói: "Đều bảo ngươi đừng có đoán mò , mưu tính thần vị, trêu đến Phong Thần bảng tức giận rồi a? !"

Thốn Tâm mặt lộ vẻ vẻ sợ hãi: "Cái này Phong Thần bảng còn có thể tức giận, ai, ngươi cái này thần vị, không phải cũng là mưu tính tới sao? Nó sao không tức giận ngươi, đơn độc tức giận ta ư ?"

Ngao Bính giậm chân một cái, sẵng giọng: "Vẫn không rõ! Phong Thần bảng là tam giáo chưởng giáo lập, Xiển giáo cũng có một phần, ngươi đều phải làm cho bọn họ gia đồ đệ làm người không vợ , nó có thể không tức giận sao?"

Thốn Tâm: "..."

Bởi vì phong thần đài tự dưng rung chuyển, Hoàng cân lực sĩ thanh phúc thần đều đi kiểm tra tình huống, không người dẫn Thốn Tâm rời đi, nàng cũng chỉ có thể ở lại đây cùng Ngao Bính mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, toàn không biết hạ giới mọi việc.

Khương Tử Nha lúc đó chính đoan ngồi trung quân trong trướng, bỗng nhiên run lên trong lòng, bận bấm ngón tay tính toán, nhất thời quá sợ hãi, đứng dậy: "Người nào dám can đảm tập kích phong thần đài?"

Hắn chính kinh sợ gian, liền thấy Dương Tiễn vén trướng, sắc mặt trắng bệch, lung la lung lay tiến vào, Ngao Thiên Khuyển bỗng nhiên đứng lên, tiến lên vây quanh hắn gâu gâu trực khiếu.

Khương Tử Nha bận đỡ lấy hắn, gặp hắn hấp hối, miệng phun máu tươi, đang muốn hỏi như thế nào chịu nặng như vậy thương, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng: "Dương Tiễn, đầu óc ngươi là rơm rạ làm sao? ! Dám đi tập kích phong thần đài? !"

Dương Tiễn mặt như giấy vàng, thảm đạm cười một cái, lại là một ngụm máu phun ra: "Ta cũng muốn biết, nàng tâm, là cái gì làm ..." Lời còn chưa dứt, đã hôn mê.

ifthejin/supportit

Nhưng làm Ngao Thiên Khuyển cùng Khương Tử Nha gấp đến độ xoay quanh.

Con chó kia gâu gâu trực khiếu, một tiếng so một tiếng thê lương, Khương Tử Nha sẵng giọng: "Đừng kêu ! Gọi cũng vô dụng, tam giáo sư tôn, chung lập Phong Thần bảng, phong thần đài vì đưa bảng chi địa, có tam giáo niệm lực gia trì, Một khi tập kích, phản phệ không thể coi thường, mà thôi, nhanh hướng sư phụ cầu viện, lại cho hai hạt cửu chuyển kim đan đến a! Ai, gấp chết bần đạo !"

Dưới đất mang mang loạn, trên trời chậm rãi về. Ngao cô nương xem chừng chính mình tại phong thần trên đài đã đợi ba năm cái canh giờ , rốt cục có một vị Hoàng cân lực sĩ nhớ tới nàng cái này ngưng lại nhân viên, muốn dẫn nàng người Hồi gian.

Nàng chạy, Ngao Bính còn tại sau lưng kêu to: "Thốn Tâm muội muội, ngươi nhưng muốn nghe lời của ta, ngàn vạn đừng làm ẩu a!"

Thốn Tâm quay đầu lại hướng hắn cười một cái, tâm sự nặng nề rời đi.

Hôm nay cùng Ngao Bính ca ca một trò chuyện, đem trong lòng nàng muôn vàn buồn rầu, tất thảy vẻ u sầu đều dẫn sắp xuất hiện đến, còn có phong thần đài đột nhiên lay động, cuối cùng là vì cái gì đây? Chẳng lẽ, quả thật là bởi vì nàng muốn làm cho Dương Tiễn làm người không vợ sao? Cái này không đạo lý a...

Chính vắt óc suy nghĩ gian, vừa mới nghĩ làm cho làm người không vợ nhân liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt nàng, Thốn Tâm sợ tới lùi lại một bước.

"Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

Không đợi Dương Tiễn trả lời, Thốn Tâm liền phát hiện sắc mặt hắn không đúng, khẩn cấp hỏi: "Ngươi thụ thương , ai bị thương ngươi, bị thương thế nào, nghiêm trọng không, ngươi uống thuốc đi sao?"

Dương Tiễn như ngày xưa một dạng, ôn hòa cười một cái: "Ta vô sự, chẳng qua là đi Vạn Tiên Trận điều tra tình huống thì bị người ám toán."

Vạn Tiên Trận! Thốn Tâm tâm đột được nhảy một cái, nàng ra vẻ trấn định nói: "Ngươi phải cẩn thận một chút, nhìn xa xa chính là, hà cớ gì phụ cận, nói, cái này Vạn Tiên Trận quả thật có lợi hại như vậy sao, liên ngươi đều bị thương thành như vậy?"

Dương Tiễn yên lặng nhìn xem nàng, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cả người run rẩy, tăng thêm trong lòng có quỷ, lắp bắp nói: "Ngươi như vậy, như vậy nhìn xem ta làm gì? Cắt, ngươi không nguyện nói, liền không nói nha! Đừng nhìn như vậy nhân gia."

Dương Tiễn như trước mặt không biểu tình, ngay tại Thốn Tâm đều muốn nhịn không được trốn bán sống bán chết thì, hắn bỗng nhiên lộ ra một cái mỉm cười: "Tựa ngươi như vậy pháp lực, đi vào không cần một hiệp, liền có thể bị chết sạch, như vậy, ngươi muốn đi sao?"

"Ha ha, ha ha ha ha!" Thốn Tâm cười khan mấy tiếng, ngay cả mình đều cảm thấy giả, trong lòng nàng đang đánh trống, lẽ nào hắn là biết cái gì? Không có khả năng, nàng chỉ mới vừa cùng Ngao Bính ca ca nói quá, chẳng lẽ trận kia rung chuyển là hắn? !

Thốn Tâm do dự dò xét Dương Tiễn thần sắc, nhưng hắn thần thái tự nhiên, cùng đi ngày một dạng, dường như vừa mới không phải là hỏi nàng có muốn hay không đi chết, mà là hỏi nàng giữa trưa ăn không ăn trứng gà đồng dạng đơn giản. Nếu là hắn thật sự biết, làm sao có thể trấn định như vậy, hơn nữa, đó là phong thần đài, nếu là hắn thật có thể tại phong thần trên đài biến thành lớn như vậy động tĩnh, hiện tại như thế nào cũng không nên hảo thủ hảo chân đứng ở chỗ này đi.

Ngao cô nương cường tự an ủi mình nói, nhất định là lần trước lấy máu chọc hắn lên lòng nghi ngờ, lần này chớ có tự loạn trận cước, lộ ra điểm yếu tới là.

Chắc hẳn, tam công chúa xán lạn cười một cái, đập Dương Tiễn một chút: "Nói cái gì đó, đang lúc ta tìm chết tìm tới nghiện , ta lại không ca ca cần thiết thần vị , hà cớ gì như vậy ép buộc chính mình."

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên cười một cái, nắm lên nàng ý vị thâm trường nói: "Ngươi biết thuận tiện."

Biết, biết cái gì? Cái gọi là lòng nghi ngờ sinh ngầm quỷ, có chuyện trong lòng như tam công chúa, nhìn cái gì đều không đúng kình, đặc biệt là Nhị Lang Chân Quân lại làm nàng mặt nói ra này đó ý vị thâm trường lời nói, ly Vạn Tiên Trận khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần, Thốn Tâm quả thực là lấy như giẫm trên băng mỏng thái độ đối đãi Dương Tiễn, cần phải làm ra hiền thê lương mẫu, một lòng sinh hoạt tư thái.

Nhưng mà, Dương Tiễn lại như là biến thành người khác giống như, tìm kiếm nghĩ cách chọc giận nàng sinh khí.

Hôm nay hắn chậm chạp chưa về, Thốn Tâm giữ nguyên áo tựa vào bên giường chờ hắn, còn buồn ngủ mê mê mang mang gian, chợt nghe thấy một tiếng quen thuộc thở dài, nàng bận xoa xoa mắt ngồi dậy, trong đại trướng không có một ai, chỉ chính mình trên người chẳng biết lúc nào bọc chăn mền đi, vừa nhìn đồng hồ nước, đã là giờ Tý !

Nàng giận đến run lên, tên khốn này chạy đi nơi nào, liên câu nói đều không nhờ người mang về, cứ như vậy vô thanh vô tức cả đêm không về. Ngao cô nương tức giận phía dưới, trực tiếp cởi giày lên giường đắp chăn mà ngủ, cứ như vậy ngủ không sai biệt lắm hai ba canh giờ, trong mũi chợt nghe một cỗ gay mũi mùi rượu, hun đến nàng nhảy bật lên.

Quả nhiên là Dương Tiễn, mặt mang đỏ ửng, một thân rượu thối, sắc trời chợt hiểu thì phương về.

Tối hôm qua vốn là ngủ được không tốt, hôm nay còn là bị như vậy cười nhạo, tam công chúa cũng không kiềm chế được nữa chính mình lửa giận trong lòng, vừa quay đầu lại đem gối đầu đều nện vào Dương Tiễn trên mặt: "Ngươi cái này, ngươi cái này, có thương tích trong người, còn chạy ra ngoài trắng đêm uống rượu, nháo cho ta một đêm đều ngủ không ngon, ngươi có phải hay không là, có phải hay không là có chủ tâm tức chết ta à! Chán ghét! Chán ghét! Chán ghét! Chán ghét!"

Chính mắng lấy, bỗng nhiên trên người nhất trọng, Dương Tiễn đem toàn bộ thân thể trọng lượng đều đặt ở trên người nàng, hun đến đầu nàng hôn não trướng, chỉ nghe hắn nói: "phu nhân nói phải là, là Dương Tiễn chi tội, ngày sau không dám tiếp tục ."

Đáng tiếc Thốn Tâm dưới cơn thịnh nộ, buồn ngủ chưa giải, cũng không nghe ra hắn thâm ý trong lời nói, đẩy thẳng hắn đi tắm rửa, trách mắng: "Biết thuận tiện!"

Trong bồn tắm, hơi nước bốc hơi, Dương Tiễn nghe bên ngoài Thốn Tâm than thở, mở mắt ra, ánh mắt một mảnh thanh minh,

 **56 ác ý xâm phạm bản quyền tâm bất đắc dĩ**

Nhị Lang Chân Quân tại bày mưu lập kế, chìm mưu nghiên lo thượng trí tuệ không thể nghi ngờ, nhưng mà hắn tại nam nữ □□, nữ nhi tâm tư phương diện trì độn cũng làm người ta giật mình...

Thốn Tâm luôn là hoài nghi hắn, hắn dù sao cũng phải chứng minh cho nàng nhìn, vì thế hắn lựa chọn chế tạo sự cố đến tỏ vẻ chính mình có thể nhịn xuống sự cố, nhưng mà, hắn không để ý đến chuyện trọng yếu nhất, lấy tam công chúa toàn cơ bắp đầu, nàng nếu có thể hiểu nói, cũng không trở thành mỗi ngày hoa văn tìm đường chết .

Vì thế, cùng Dương Tiễn suy nghĩ vừa vặn trái ngược, Thốn Tâm chẳng những không có cảm khái với hắn đối với mình bao dung, mà là đối với hắn gần nhất tính tình đại biến, chỉ cảm thấy vừa mạc danh kỳ diệu lại thất vọng không thôi.

Đậu độc đã giải, phá Đồng Quan bất quá trong nháy mắt sự, Dư Hóa long ngũ tử đều chết, hắn bi thống phía dưới, rút kiếm tự vận. Đồng Quan liền trở về tây kỳ.

Đồng Quan vừa phá, đến Vạn Tiên Trận chẳng qua là trước mắt sự, hoàng Long chân nhân đều đến cùng Khương Tử Nha thương nghị, nhanh xây xong lô bồng, nghênh đón nghênh đón Ngọc Hư môn hạ Chân Tiên, hội vu trong Vạn Tiên Trận, xong cái này thần tiên sát kiếp.

Rốt cục, đến đại phá Vạn Tiên Trận một ngày trước, trong đại trướng, Xiển giáo chúng đệ tử cùng người khác tướng sĩ hoan uống.

Đang ngồi người, duy chỉ Khương Tử Nha không e ngại ngày sau vận mệnh, bởi vì hắn là thế thiên phong thần người, muốn chết cũng không đáng chết tại nửa đường lên a, khả người khác, tuy nói là thân kinh bách chiến, giờ phút này cũng có chút thương cảm mê võng chi sắc.

Thổ hành tôn rót hai chén rượu vàng, rúc vào Đặng Thiền Ngọc trong ngực. Đặng Thiền Ngọc trước công chúng, hơi cảm thấy ngượng ngùng, thấp giọng trách mắng: "mau dậy đi, ngươi không xấu hổ a!"

Thổ hành tôn gương mặt đỏ bừng, mũm mĩm thì thầm nói: "Ta mới không sợ đâu, vợ ngươi cũng đừng sợ, bọn họ xem chúng ta, đều là hâm mộ chúng ta đây, ai, lại nói, ta hiện tại không ôm ngươi, ngày mai đều không biết còn có cơ hội hay không ôm ."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc nghe thấy phía trước hắn đoạn này da mặt dày lời nói, đang chờ tức giận, lại lãnh không ngại nghe thấy câu này sợ hãi ngữ điệu, nước mắt lã chã rơi xuống.

"Ai, lão bà, ngươi đừng khóc a, đúng là ta, nói đúng là nói mà thôi, nói một chút xem mà thôi sao." Thổ hành tôn vươn tay thay Đặng Thiền Ngọc lau lệ, lại bị nàng một cái tát đánh xuống.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc hận nói: "Ngươi tất yếu trở về! Ngươi nếu là không trở về, lão nương chính là đuổi tới âm tào địa phủ, cũng phải đem ngươi lỗ tai này thu hạ đến! Đã nghe chưa!"

Thổ hành tôn che lỗ tai chồng tiếng ứng với: "Đúng đúng đúng, ai, lão bà, đụng nhẹ, đau a!"

Một bên Long Cát công chúa cùng Hồng Cẩm thấy , không khỏi nhìn nhau cười một cái, giữa vợ chồng cũng tràn ngập thống khổ. Bọn họ bản thân thần tiên quyến lữ, không tiếc chống lại thiên điều, đến nhân gian gần nhau, thành thân cuộc sống mặc dù ngắn, ăn ý lại giống như hiểu nhau ước hẹn ngàn năm.

Hồng Cẩm chấp khởi Long Cát công chúa nhu đề, bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng: "Ta ngược lại thật ra không giống bọn họ như vậy khó bỏ khó phân."

Long Cát công chúa bản đang tại thương tâm, lại nghe thấy hắn nói ra bực này nói đến, lập tức hất tay của hắn ra, xạm mặt lại: "Đúng thế, ta mà chết , ngươi lại đi cưới một cái khác, đúng hay không?"

Hồng Cẩm cúi đầu liền cười: "Công chúa chuyện này, vừa thấy biển cả chi mỹ lệ, cái khác dòng suối nhỏ tiểu Hà, làm sao có thể vào được mắt đi?"

"Hừ, vậy ngươi lời này là có ý gì?"

"Công chúa quên , sư phụ ta Thân Công Báo tuy là trước đầu thân vào Ngọc hư cung, lại chuyển hướng bích du cung, nhưng tóm lại là tại Thái sư tổ — Hồng Quân lão tổ môn hạ, ta cũng là đạo môn đệ tử đời thứ ba, ngày mai tất cùng ngươi cùng đi, sinh tắc cùng chăn, chết tắc cùng huyệt, vĩnh viễn không chia lìa, sao là không bỏ."

"Phu quân." Long Cát công chúa đôi mắt đẹp doanh doanh, cảm động không thôi, áp vào Hồng Cẩm trong ngực.

Bên cạnh kim tra, mộc tra, Na Tra: "..."

Na Tra ngộp ngộp nói: "Đại ca, nhị ca, nói sớm làm cho các ngươi không cần tới, các ngươi thiên không nghe. Đệ đệ tuổi còn nhỏ, không cảm thấy có cái gì. Mà hai người các ngươi, tuổi đã cao, liên cô nương đều chưa thấy qua mấy cái, liền dám tùy tiện đưa thân vào yêu đương hôi chua vị trung, nhìn, đem mình hun chết đi!"

Mộc tra hận hận vỗ bàn trà: "Na Tra, ngươi liền đừng trên vết thương xát muối ! Ngươi nói một chút, ngươi nhị ca ta, Thổ hành tôn không cần phải nói, chính là Hồng Cẩm, ta cũng không thể so với hắn kém đi, như thế nào liên bọn họ đều lấy vợ, ta như vậy ngọc thụ lâm phong, tuấn lãng thanh tú, thậm chí ngay cả vợ đều không có, ngày mai sẽ phải ra chiến trường, cũng không có nhân an ủi, ríu rít ríu rít!"

Kim tra nhìn không được , đập hắn một chút, cười mắng: "Đừng giả bộ mô làm dạng , ngươi cho rằng, có lão bà liền có an ủi sao, ngươi xem một chút bên kia."

Nói xong, kim tra hạ giọng, cho bọn họ chỉ chỉ, Dương Tiễn bàn kia...

Thốn Tâm cái này cả ngày, trong lòng liền cùng sủy mấy chục con con thỏ như vậy, không có chốc lát an bình, gần như là đứng ngồi không yên.

Ngày mai sẽ là Vạn Tiên Trận , là nàng tự trọng sinh đến nay, vẫn luôn kỳ vọng cùng Dương Tiễn tách ra thời cơ tốt nhất.

Dương Tiễn là Ngọc hư cung tam đại thủ tịch, ngày mai, hắn tất nhiên sẽ dẫn đầu sư đệ công kích phía trước, mà nàng, chỉ cần tại Dương Tiễn sau khi rời đi, vụng trộm tùy tiện tiến vào trong Vạn Tiên Trận bất kỳ một cái nào trận pháp, sau đó chính là hồn phách đi trước phong thần đài, chờ Khương sư thúc về nước phong thần. Kế hoạch này hoàn mỹ vô khuyết, bởi vì ngày mai như vậy thời điểm, không có ai có rảnh đến cản trở nàng, cũng không có ai sẽ ra ngoài cứu nàng. Nàng chỉ cần mấy bước, liền có thể thực hiện nhiều năm tâm nguyện, nhưng vì cái gì, trong lòng như vậy trống trơn tự nhiên, thống khổ không chịu nổi, phảng phất có nhân, tại lấy đao Xẻo thịt một dạng đâu?

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng cúi đầu, lệ doanh vu tiệp, như trân châu bàn, khoảnh khắc lăn xuống, hắn trầm thấp kêu một tiếng: "Thốn Tâm."

"Hả?" Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, trên mặt nước mắt chưa khô.

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười, sờ sờ đầu của nàng, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Đừng lo lắng, ta hội bình an trở về , ngươi hội chờ ta sao?"

Thốn Tâm đối đầu mắt của hắn con ngươi, mắt của hắn con ngươi giống hắn mẫu thân Dao Cơ, hẹp dài mắt phượng, phảng phất đựng đầy đầy trời tinh quang, khi hắn cứ như vậy nhìn xem ngươi thì, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy, tâm tựa mây trắng, rong chơi bầu trời xanh, lên trời xuống đất, không gì làm không được.

Thốn Tâm cứ như vậy nhìn qua hắn, thật lâu không nói tiếng nào, Dương Tiễn lại hỏi nữa nàng một lần: "Ngươi hội chờ ta trở lại sao?"

Thốn Tâm cười một cái, bên quai hàm còn mang nước mắt, giống như Hạnh Hoa ngậm lộ, nàng nhẹ gật đầu, ứng tiếng: "Sẽ, ta chờ ngươi trở lại."

Vì thế, ngày hôm sau, Nhị Lang Chân Quân buông xuống một nửa tâm, tiến đến Vạn Tiên Trận, bất quá may mắn hắn không buông xuống một nửa kia, dùng □□ pháp vẫn luôn đi theo lão bà, đón lấy, liền theo lão bà đi tới Vạn Tiên Trận ngoài...

Thốn Tâm chung quy mang theo Long Tuyền bảo kiếm, người mặc ngân giáp, đi tới Vạn Tiên Trận, dõi mắt trông về phía xa, chỉ thấy tiên quang lóe sáng, mây mù ai ai, sát khí mờ mịt, xông thẳng trời cao.

Vạn Tiên Trận đã dám danh xưng vạn tiên, tiên nhân số lượng nhiều, đúng là hiếm thấy, mỗi vị tiên nhân thủ một trận, trận pháp chồng chất, như cầu thang một dạng, tích lũy, có thể so với sơn nhạc, duỗi thượng đám mây, mỗi cái trận pháp tự hành vận chuyển, lại tạo thành toàn bộ đại trận cái này chỉnh thể, thật sự là bao la hùng vĩ không thôi.

ifthejin/supportit

Thốn Tâm liền đứng bên ngoài, thật lâu không động.

Hôm nay chết rồi, Khương sư thúc chắc chắn sẽ cho nàng phong thần, sau đó, nàng liền có thể làm nhân vật thực quyền, quản lý dân tộc Thuỷ, cũng có thể danh chính ngôn thuận, áo gấm về quê, cùng cha mẹ huynh đệ đoàn tụ, cuối cùng, nàng sinh mệnh bên trong, cũng không còn có Dương Tiễn .

Sẽ không bao giờ lại có một cái như vậy nam nhân, làm cho nàng nhớ thương, sẽ không bao giờ lại có một cái như vậy nam nhân, làm cho nàng ruột gan đứt từng khúc, hôm nay qua đi, bọn họ không còn là vợ chồng, mà là người xa lạ, liên cơ hội gặp mặt đều cực kỳ bé nhỏ người xa lạ.

Đúng vậy, Dương Tiễn cừu thị Thiên Đình, nhất định không nguyện bước vào Thiên Đình một bước, mà nàng, chính là thiên giới chi thần.

Liền đoán mệnh vận quanh đi quẩn lại, hắn lại làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ngẫu nhiên gặp nhau thì, nàng cũng chỉ có thể khom mình hành lễ, đạo một câu: "Chân Quân ngày an." Sau đó, đồ nhìn xem Bàn Long đại huy từ nàng tầm mắt đảo qua, cho dù gặp nhau cũng làm không biết, đây chính là nàng cùng hắn tương lai, như là hai cây đường thẳng song song, vĩnh viễn không có giao điểm.

Nàng đóng lại mắt, hít sâu một hơi, nước mắt rơi như mưa, nàng nói với mình: "Khóc cái gì, Ngao Thốn Tâm, đây không phải là ngươi muốn sao?"

"Lời ấy rất đúng, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi lừa gạt ta đến nay, không phải là vì hôm nay, phong thần sắp đến, tâm nguyện nếu đã đem thường, lại hà cớ gì rơi lệ đâu?"

Thốn Tâm như bị sét đánh, cả người một cái giật mình, nàng cứng đờ nghiêng đầu đi, đối diện thượng Dương Tiễn.

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? ! Ngươi không phải là..." Thốn Tâm trừng to mắt, "Là □□ thuật? ! Ngươi quả thực là... Không đúng, làm sao ngươi biết ta tưởng phong thần, hôm đó quả nhiên là ngươi! Ngươi thế nhưng nghe lén ta cùng Ngao Bính ca ca nói chuyện!"

Nàng vẫn còn ác nhân cáo trạng trước đứng lên, Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng, tiếng hàn như băng: "Sao được không vào, ngươi đem Dương Tiễn đùa bỡn trong lòng bàn tay, không phải là vì thần vị, giờ phút này do dự, lại là vì như vậy?"

"A." Thốn Tâm tức giận trong lòng, "Ta nói trước mấy ngày như thế nào âm dương quái khí, mỗi ngày ép buộc cho ta, nguyên lai là vì trả thù. Dương Tiễn, không nên làm đến giống như là ta bội tình bạc nghĩa như vậy, trước làm sai , rõ ràng là ngươi!"

"Dương Tiễn đã sửa đổi ! Ngươi còn muốn ta như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm liền không có nửa phần sai lầm sao? !"

Thốn Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng: "Là! Đều là lỗi của ta! Ta điêu ngoa tùy hứng, bội bạc, không xứng với ngươi cái này có đức độ, si tình người trọng nghĩa, ngươi tránh ra! Ta hiện tại liền đi vào! Kết thúc hết thảy!"

Lời còn chưa dứt, Thốn Tâm bước nhanh tiến lên, Dương Tiễn giật mình, bận chợt lách người ngăn lại nàng đường đi, lại mở miệng, về khí thế đã rơi xuống nửa thành: "Chớ có hồ nháo , nơi này không phải là ngươi hồ nháo địa phương."

Thốn Tâm trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, chộp chính là một chưởng, Dương Tiễn bận lui lại một bước né tránh.

Tam công chúa cười nhạo một tiếng, cứng rắn Thanh Đạo: "Đừng hồ nháo chính là ngươi! Ta nghiêm túc vô cùng, ngươi mau tránh ra cho ta! Tránh ra!"

Hai người ngay tại Vạn Tiên Trận ngoài quá khởi đưa tới, quyền cước tấn công, gặp chiêu phá chiêu.

Thốn Tâm đầu tiên là một cái quét diệp chân, tiếp lấy nhảy lên một cái, phi thân chính là một quyền, Dương Tiễn nhất thời không quan sát, thế nhưng bị nàng đánh lui một bước.

"Ngươi khí lực như thế nào trở nên lớn như vậy?"

Thốn Tâm cũng là nhìn mình chằm chằm tay, không dám tin: "Ta cũng không biết."

Dương Tiễn lấy lại tinh thần, hiểu rõ nói: "Cửu chuyển kim đan."

"Thì ra là thế." Thốn Tâm tươi sáng cười một cái, "Thật không nghĩ tới, thuốc này thế nhưng lợi hại như vậy, ngươi còn không tránh ra, ngươi còn muốn phá trận, ta cũng không muốn đả thương ngươi."

Dương Tiễn buồn cười: "Ngày đó phong thần đài thụ thương, kim đan này, sư thúc nhưng là cho ta ăn hai hạt."

"Vậy thì bớt nói nhảm, quyền cước thượng xem hư thực đi!"

Tự phong thần đến nay, Thốn Tâm vẫn luôn cần luyện võ nghệ, giờ phút này làm phòng Dương Tiễn ngầm sử dụng pháp thuật, đặc đem thủy tinh như ý tế cách đỉnh đầu, ngân quang bảo vệ toàn thân, đối Dương Tiễn từng bước ép sát. Nhị Lang Chân Quân muốn bắt lại nàng, pháp thuật đã là vô dụng, quyền cước thượng lại không dám hạ trọng thủ, vậy mà liền như vậy vẫn luôn giằng co.

Ai ngờ, hai người bọn họ như vậy dây dưa nửa ngày không có không kiên nhẫn, bên cạnh nhìn nhân thế nhưng không kiên nhẫn được nữa.

Chỉ nghe một bên trong trận truyền đến rống to một tiếng: "Các ngươi Ngọc Hư môn hạ làm cái gì! Rốt cuộc có phá trận hay không! Đại gia đợi như vậy nửa ngày đều không tiến vào! Thế nhưng chính mình ở bên ngoài đánh! Vợ chồng cãi nhau liền lăn trở về cãi, đến nơi đây làm cái gì, hiện bãi các ngươi ân ái a! Khi dễ đại gia

 **57 Kẻ trộm khi ta cách màn hình**

/script

Thông Thiên giáo chủ tọa hạ đệ tử đông đảo, trong đó tứ đại đệ tử đích truyền là Đa Bảo Đạo Nhân, Kim linh Thánh Mẫu, Vô Đương Thánh Mẫu cùng quy linh thánh mẫu, ngoài ra còn có cái khác coi trọng như, sớm đã mất mạng triệu công minh, Tam Tiêu chờ, bây giờ còn đang cũng tại trong Vạn Tiên Trận gánh chịu trách nhiệm Ô Vân Tiên, kim quang tiên, Cầu Thủ Tiên, Linh Nha Tiên các loại. Đương nhiên, còn có trở lên hai loại đều không thuộc về, nhưng tốt xấu còn là tiệt giáo môn tường hạ, tỷ như, trước mắt vị này thủ liệt hỏa Tứ Sát trận tuy hỏa hầu, hắn cùng hắn phụ cận các sư huynh đệ, không phải là người bên ngoài, cũng là hậu thế Thiên Đình là nhân vật có tiếng tăm lừng lẫy — nhị thập bát tú tinh quan.

Nhị thập bát tú chia làm Đông Phương thất túc, phương tây thất túc, phương Bắc thất túc, phương nam thất túc, mỗi một đêm đơn độc bày trận, canh giữ ở Vạn Tiên Trận đáy, đón lấy bốn phương tám hướng. Thốn Tâm từ tây kỳ đến, khả không đối diện thượng phương tây thất túc tuy hỏa hầu sao?

Tuy hỏa hầu vốn là con khỉ, lại thuộc hỏa, tính tình càng là vội vàng xao động. Hắn thấy Ngọc Thanh tiên quang đầy trời, chính là không có một cái rơi xuống phá hắn trận , buồn bực ngán ngẩm, bực bội bất an. Thật vất vả, tới một cái, trên người thủy nguyên chi lực chi nồng hậu dày đặc, hắn tại trong trận đều kích động vò đầu bứt tai, nguyên lai vừa mới bắt đầu không đến, là sợ đại gia , Ngọc hư cung khẳng định là chuyên môn đi tìm cái ngự thủy tới đối phó hắn cái này liệt hỏa Tứ Sát trận!

Tuy hỏa hầu đè nén chiến ý, đem trong trận tất cả cơ quan pháp bảo, đều nhất nhất bố trí xong chuẩn bị, liền chờ bên ngoài người nọ tiến vào, một trận quyết thư hùng! Hắn căng thẳng thần kinh, hãy đợi a, hãy đợi a, hãy đợi a, hãy đợi a, sau đó, liền không có sau đó ...

Bên ngoài tới không phải là một cái, lại là cặp vợ chồng, hơn nữa hai người này đều không tiến vào, ngay tại bên ngoài cãi nhau động thủ! Ăn nhiều đúng không! Cãi nhau không ở trong nhà cãi, chạy đến bên ngoài đến hù đại gia chơi!

Tuy hỏa hầu đại gia nổi trận lôi đình, lúc này mắng ra miệng, chỉ nghe thấy bên ngoài một nam một nữ đồng thời nói: "Làm ngươi chuyện gì!"

Hắn vừa định cãi lại trở về, lại nghe thấy cái kia nữ nói: "Ngươi có thể hay không không nên học lời ta nói! Mau tránh ra."

Sau đó người nam kia lại nói: "Chớ có hồ nháo, nơi này không phải là ngươi ứng đến chi địa, nhanh chóng mau trở về đi."

"Ta liền không trở về!"

"Ta bảo ngươi trở về!"

"Ngươi gọi ta làm cái gì, ta liền làm cái gì, vậy ta chẳng phải là..."

Tuy hỏa hầu: "..." Mụ , nói hai người bọn họ béo, hai người bọn họ còn liền thở lên, lại bắt đầu cãi nhau, lại bắt đầu không nhìn bản đại gia!

Tuy hỏa hầu triệt để nổi giận, hắn hét lớn: "Hắn bảo ngươi làm cái gì ngươi liền làm cái gì, ngươi cảm thấy thật mất mặt! Vậy các ngươi hai cái, chạy đến ta trước trận liếc mắt đưa tình, có hay không nghĩ tới, ta cũng rất mất mặt a! Có bản lãnh tiến vào so tay một chút! Đều đã chết! Liền sẽ không lại cãi nhau !"

một tiếng rống phía sau, bên ngoài có chốc lát lặng im, sau đó hắn chỉ nghe thấy cái kia nữ âm trầm đạo; "Nếu đã nghĩ như vậy khoa tay, vậy bản công chúa liền thành toàn ngươi!"

Trong lòng hắn vui vẻ, quá tốt rồi, rốt cục có thể động thủ , sau đó đã nhìn thấy một dòng lũ lớn bài sơn đảo hải, xông thẳng mà đến, nhanh chóng ghìm chặt cổ của hắn, đem hắn trực tiếp kéo ra ngoài.

Tuy hỏa hầu: "w(゜Д゜) a!" Lời này vốn không đúng a!

Thốn Tâm nén giận phía dưới xuất thủ, lấy thủy tinh như ý điều thủy, thủy khắc hỏa, cái kia tuy hỏa hầu lại canh giữ ở trận môn miệng, lần này không đã bắt vừa vặn? Tăng thêm cửu chuyển kim đan những ngày này tại thể nội dần dần phát huy dược tính, đan này vốn là lợi hại, lại là đạo đức Thiên tôn ban cho, càng là bất phàm, trọng quyền phía dưới, liên Nhị Lang Chân Quân đều có thể đánh lui một bước, chớ đừng nhắc tới một cái con khỉ , lập tức kéo ra, mặc hắn đủ kiểu giãy dụa, cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, vứt xuống đất.

Thốn Tâm tập trung nhìn vào, cười lạnh nói: "Ta tự khoe ba như thế nào thúi như vậy, hóa ra là chỉ thối con khỉ."

Tuy hỏa hầu rơi choáng đầu hoa mắt, tỉnh táo lại mở mắt vừa nhìn, một nam một nữ đều là lặng lẽ tương đối, trong lòng của hắn bi phẫn đan xen: "Ta liền biết! Nhà ai hội chạy tới Vạn Tiên Trận cãi nhau! Nguyên lai các ngươi đôi cẩu nam nữ này, đang dùng mưu kế dụ dỗ đại gia! Làm cho ta buông lỏng cảnh giác, từ đó bắt ta! Sư tôn a, đồ nhi xin lỗi ngài ~~~~ "

Thốn Tâm: "..." Tuy nói bị người mắng thành chó nam nữ, nhưng mà, đối với loại này nhị kẻ ngốc, thật sự không tức giận được đến đâu.

Thốn Tâm tay nâng chưởng rơi, đối với tuy hỏa hầu cổ chính là một chút, nhìn hắn hai mắt khẽ đảo liền ngất đi. Nàng cũng liếc mắt, đứng dậy đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Tốt lắm, ngươi cũng đừng ép buộc , nhanh chóng trở về bản thể đi phá trận, chờ ngươi trở về, chúng ta từ từ nói."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, thản nhiên nói: "Là tại phong thần đài đàm sao?"

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy mi tâm nhảy lên, thật vất vả bình phục lại cảm xúc, lại nóng nảy: "Ngươi nhất định phải muốn tại đây là cãi có phải hay không là!"

Dương Tiễn than một hơi mở miệng nói: "Ta cũng không phải là muốn cùng ngươi..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, bên cạnh lại vang lên một tiếng: "Cẩu nam nữ! Còn muốn lập lại chiêu cũ sao!"

Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn: "..." Bộ này muốn như thế nào cãi...

Tuy hỏa hầu là không được, nhưng tuy hỏa hầu đệ đệ tham thủy viên đi ra .

Phương tây thất túc, thất trận liền nhau, động tĩnh nháo cho lớn như vậy, bên cạnh làm sao sẽ không nghe được. Như tham thủy viên như vậy tính khí nóng nảy liền trực tiếp nhảy ra trận đến, mà mặt khác ngũ trận cũng có tiếng mắng truyền ra.

Tam công chúa một hơi kẹt tại trong lòng không thể đi lên sượng mặt, suýt nữa không đem nghiền nát mở .

Dương Tiễn ngược lại là cười mở : "Sao được, ngươi không phải là vẫn nghĩ táng thân ở đây, nay giúp ngươi đại ân tới, tại sao còn nóng giận?"

Thốn Tâm bị hắn đánh quay đầu, liền muốn xông vào trong trận, kết quả đi chưa được mấy bước, chỉ nghe thấy những người đó đang kêu: "Chặt thành thịt muối! Chém thành muôn mảnh!"

Khụ khụ, tuy nói là muốn chết, nhưng là kiểu chết này, không khỏi quá khốc liệt đi Σ(°△°|||)...

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng dừng bước, không khỏi cười một cái, hắn nắm tay che miệng ho nhẹ một tiếng: "Đi thôi, Dương Tiễn không ngăn cản ngươi ."

Tam công chúa quay đầu: "╭(╯^╰)╮ hừ!" Xăn tay áo một cái liền xông đi lên .

Dương Tiễn chỉ thấy, thủy long bay lên, dòng lũ hạo đãng, gào thét oanh minh, liền biết nàng tạm thời đã không muốn chết , chí ít không muốn chết tại đám người này trên tay, cũng là, lúc trước là người trong cuộc, quá vội vàng, chưa từng nghĩ đến, nàng như vậy sợ đau nhức, làm tận tâm miêu tả Vạn Tiên Trận chi tàn khốc thảm liệt mới là, như vậy, cũng không có hôm nay một màn này .

Dương Tiễn đánh thẳng tính lấy phân / thân tiếp tục đi theo phía sau nàng thì, đột nhiên phát giác bản thể báo nguy, Ô Vân Tiên, Hỗn Nguyên chùy!

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày lại, mà thôi, liền làm cho nàng tại nơi này cùng nhị thập bát tú chơi đùa, nàng có thủy tinh như ý mang theo, nhị thập bát tú không gây thương tổn được nàng, mà nàng phải toàn bộ đánh lui nhị thập bát tú, cũng là việc khó, liền làm cho bọn họ như vậy hao tổn đi, đợi nàng đánh xong, đoán chừng cái này Vạn Tiên Trận cũng phá . Suy nghĩ xong, Dương Tiễn giơ tay một chỉ Linh phù tại Thốn Tâm sau lưng, hóa / thân hóa thành lưu quang, hồi vốn thể đại chiến.

Tuy nói đúng Dương Tiễn tới nói, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm làm phu thê thời gian, cũng không phải là rất dài, nhưng nhìn đến, đối với nàng một ít bản tính, hắn còn hiểu rõ rất rõ ràng .

Tam công chúa nghe những cái kia kêu đánh kêu giết thanh âm đã cảm thấy lông tơ thẳng dựng, vạn nhất thật dừng tại những người này trong tay... Ngẫm lại liền không rét mà run, không được, Ngao cô nương bĩu môi, chính là muốn chết, nàng cũng phải tìm một cái giết người ôn nhu ! Ai, vậy trước tiên đem trước mắt cái này sáu cái thu thập , lại đi tìm một cái tướng mạo ôn hòa nữ tiên nhân tốt lắm.

Nhưng mà, tưởng tượng thật là tốt, khả thực hiện, liền khó khăn. Thốn Tâm không biết tiệt giáo nhị thập bát tú, còn tưởng rằng chỉ dùng đánh bại trước mặt cái này rải rác mấy người là được rồi. Đỉnh đầu nàng thủy tinh như ý, tay cầm ba thước thanh phong, tăng thêm Dương Tiễn Linh phù gia trì, đầu tiên là Một kiếm chém tham thủy viên, tiếp lấy đối đầu dạ dày thổ trĩ, mão ngày gà, tất nguyệt ô vân vân.

Không có biện pháp nha, tam công chúa lại không nhập trận, nhân gia tưởng thay huynh đệ báo thù, liền chỉ có chính mình đi ra . Nhất thời đao quang kiếm ảnh, pháp bảo bay loạn. Thốn Tâm từ xuất đạo đến nay, chưa từng có duy nhất một lần cùng nhiều người như vậy đánh qua, vừa mới bắt đầu còn có chút luống cuống tay chân, sau này phát hiện giống như ý tại, những người này công kích căn bản không gần được nàng thân, lập tức liền buông ra.

Kéo ra kiếm hoa đóa đóa, bổ, chọn, đâm, đâm, ngày xưa tại rót Giang Khẩu luyện thân pháp rốt cục phát huy được tác dụng, chỉ thấy nàng hành động nhanh nhẹn, động tác nhanh chóng, giống như hồ điệp xuyên hoa một dạng, dạo chạy tại còn lại phương tây ngũ túc bên trong, cuối cùng bỗng nhiên bùng nổ một thế, sóng nước lấy nàng làm trung tâm vội xông bốn phương tám hướng, hòa lẫn kiếm khí, năm người đều là rên lên một tiếng, bay ra hơn mấy trượng xa.

Tam công chúa suất khí thu kiếm vào vỏ, cười nói: "Lần này khả xong rồi đi."

Nhưng là, làm sao lại xong đâu, phương tây chính là không có, không phải là còn có Đông Phương, phương Bắc cùng phương nam sao?

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem một đám hình thù kỳ quái nhân tề Tề triều nàng xông lại, mặt đều có chút trắng bệch, há miệng liền muốn gọi Dương Tiễn, nhìn lại, Dương Tiễn không có ở đây...

Ngao cô nương trái tim tan nát rồi, cái này nhẫn tâm mệnh ngắn , còn thật mặc kệ nàng !

Làm sao bây giờ! Làm sao bây giờ!

Nhân tại nhất lúc gấp, sử dụng thường thường là nàng quen thuộc nhất cũng là am hiểu nhất chiêu số.

Mà Thốn Tâm am hiểu nhất chính là cái gì?

Ngự thủy thần thông!

Tam công chúa quyết định chắc chắn, lấy ngựa chết làm ngựa sống, cắn nát ngón giữa, lấy huyết họa ấn, vẽ không phải là nàng Tây Hải lệnh giám, mà là Đông hải . Đông hải long vương là tứ hải đứng đầu, thiên hạ giang hà hồ nước, chỉ cần là long tộc tại thống trị, như vậy nhất định phải nghe theo Đông hải long vương hiệu lệnh. Nhưng mà, long vương già nua, tại những cái kia thái tử không chịu thua kém phía trước, Đông hải lệnh giám, đã lâu đều lắng Thính Tâm trong tay, Thốn Tâm ngẫu nhiên cũng gặp qua mấy lần. Nàng vốn là Hoàng tộc, huyết thống tiếp cận, chỉ cần vẽ ra hoa văn, đương nhiên cũng có thể sử dụng.

Ngao cô nương xoát xoát xoát mấy lần, nhanh chóng vẽ ra, đối Thiên Nhất đẩy, quát to: "Đông hải Long vương lệnh giám ở đây, bốn phương chư thủy, bát phương dòng sông, nghe ta hiệu lệnh!"

Bởi vì là tam giáo đệ tử vào trận, đạo đức Thiên tôn cùng Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn liền ngồi Khánh Vân phía trên quan chiến, mà đặc thù Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, sao có thể thả hắn xuống dưới, đó không phải là đi chịu chết sao, vì thế cũng đứng ở nhà mình sư phụ bên cạnh, tại một đoàn trong hỗn chiến lo lắng tìm kiếm hắn bảo bối đồ nhi bóng dáng.

Ai ngờ, bảo bối đồ nhi không tìm được, đồ đệ tức phụ tìm được!

Bốn phương tám hướng dòng sông, sôi trào cuồn cuộn, phóng lên tận trời, phảng phất nối liền trời đất, sau đó liền hóa thành trăm ngàn điều lớn nhỏ không đều thủy long, triều Vạn Tiên Trận trên không bay tới.

"Ông trời của ta." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, "Sư phụ, ngươi mau nhìn, là đồ đệ của ta tức phụ!"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nghe thấy đồ nhi nhất kinh nhất sạ, giương mắt nhìn một cái, cũng hơi có chút kinh ngạc.

Đạo đức Thiên tôn cười nói: "Lấy nàng cái tuổi này, tuy là mượn nhờ Linh Bảo, nhưng có thể sử dụng như vậy ngự thủy thần thông, cũng là khó được."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân quả thực tự hào không muốn không muốn , hì hì cười nói: "Đương nhiên, đương nhiên, cũng không nhìn một chút là ai đồ... Cháu dâu."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bản dự tính mèo khen mèo dài đuôi, nhưng nhìn đến bên cạnh sư phụ vẫn còn, ngẫm lại thôi, muốn tôn sư trọng đạo, trước khen sư phụ, lại khen chính mình.

"Đều là sư phụ có phương pháp giáo dục, chúng ta Ngọc hư cung không chỉ có chiêu thu đệ tử nghiêm ngặt, giáo dục phẩm hạnh đoan chính, hơn nữa đệ tử tức phụ nhi cũng là tài mạo song toàn, văn võ kiêm toàn a. Nếu không phải là sư phụ ngài tự thân dạy dỗ, chúng ta là vạn vạn làm không được tình trạng như thế... Đương nhiên, cái này cũng cùng đệ tử ta nỗ lực, cũng phân là không ra , hắc hắc hắc hắc..."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nghiêng qua hắn liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Lại không biết, nàng điều nhiều như vậy thủy đến, là làm gì đâu?"

"Cái này, đồ nhi cũng không rõ ràng a, sư phụ ngài nhìn xuống nhìn chẳng phải sẽ biết ."

Vì thế, tam tiên cùng nhau đẩy ra đám mây hướng xuống vọng, đã nhìn thấy, Ngao cô nương, hét lớn một tiếng, ngưng thủy thành băng, một toà to như vậy băng sơn, phịch một tiếng đập xuống, đem nhị thập bát tú đè ở phía dưới.

"Đập chết các ngươi!"

Đạo đức Thiên tôn, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn: "..." Cái gọi là tài mạo song toàn, văn võ kiêm toàn, chính là dùng băng sơn đến nện người sao?

Thượng giới Thiên tôn nhóm im lặng, tam công chúa là hoàn toàn không biết, gọi đến nhiều như vậy sông lớn, ngưng thủy thành băng nện xuống nhị thập bát tú sau, nàng lại muốn đem dòng sông mau chóng đưa trở về, bằng không lòng sông khô cạn, thương tới sinh hoạt ở trong đó dân tộc Thuỷ tính mạng, cái này coi như không xong.

Làm nàng thở hồng hộc, làm xong đây hết thảy, mệt đến tê liệt ngã xuống tại đất thì, bên tai đột nhiên vang lên một cái êm tai giọng trẻ con: "Tẩu tử, không nghĩ tới, ngươi thế nhưng lợi hại như vậy a."

Thốn Tâm lau mồ hôi động tác, bỗng nhiên dừng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, cả kinh nói: "Na Tra! Ngươi không phải là tại phá trận sao, chạy thế nào xuống dưới ."

Na Tra hai tay chắp sau lưng, cười đến thập phần đáng yêu: "Ai, liên tẩu tử ngươi đều đem đối thủ thu thập sạch sẻ , chúng ta làm sao có thể lạc hậu đâu."

"Trận đều phá , vừa mới phá xong . Ngươi nhìn, chúng ta đều đã trở lại."

Thốn Tâm đứng người lên, cứng đờ quay đầu lại vừa nhìn, kim tra, mộc tra, Thổ hành tôn, Dương Nhâm, từng cái đều ở sau lưng nàng, nói với nàng tẩu tử tốt. Nàng còn nhìn thấy một đôi mỉm cười mắt phượng, phảng phất là tại nói với nàng: "

 **58 Công khai ôm văn vào ổ đi**

quen thuộc giường , quen thuộc trướng tử , quen thuộc chăn , Tam công chúa ngơ ngác nhìn phía trên đích hoa văn , tự sát thất bại , còn bị Dương Tiễn biết ý đồ của nàng , a a , hoàn 、 đản 、 liễu …

" tỉnh ? "

Dương Tiễn thanh âm của từ mép giường truyền tới , Thốn Tâm run lên , chống lại ánh mắt của hắn , cơ hồ là theo bản năng đang lúc , trong nháy mắt đem chăn kéo lên , rúc vào trong chăn .

Dương Tiễn : "…"

hắn cũng không nói nhiều , đem cháo đặt lên bàn , trầm giọng nói : " tỉnh liền đứng dậy đi , cháo ở trên bàn , sau này theo ta đi bái kiến Thái sư tổ . "

ngao cô nương đang bị tử trong sửng sốt , Thái sư tổ ? (⊙o⊙) trời ạ , hồng quân lão tổ ? !

hồng quân lão tổ tại sao phải tới , lấy thân hợp đạo liễu còn có thể đi ra a . đây là đâu trá đã từng nghi vấn . dĩ nhiên , cũng lấy thân hợp đạo liễu , dĩ nhiên là không thể tùy tiện đi ra , vậy mà , ba đồ đệ đều phải huynh đệ huých tường , tiểu đồ đệ Thông Thiên giáo chủ còn đặc biệt chạy đến tử tiêu cung tố cáo , là/làm sư phụ đích , không ra được cũng không được .

nói đến Thông Thiên giáo chủ cũng là thảm , vạn tiên trong trận môn nhân tống táng vô số , có bị lột bỏ tiên tịch , trở thành bị thiên đình khu sử đích chúng thần , có là trở thành Ngọc hư cung đệ tử đích cỡi ngựa , còn có đích , thì bị phương tây giáo chủ bắt cóc rời đi . đúng vậy , tiếp dẫn 、 chính xác nói phương tây hai thánh cũng tới , gặp người liền nói hữu duyên , đạo hữu không bằng theo ta cùng hưởng phương tây thế giới cực lạc đi ! như thế như vậy , mang đi Thông Thiên giáo chủ đông đảo môn đồ .

mà Thông Thiên giáo chủ mình cũng là chật vật không chịu nổi , bị bốn thánh vây công , cỡi khuê bò mang theo còn dư lại môn nhân chạy trốn . hắn quay đầu nhìn lại , ra cửa lúc vạn tiên tới hướng , về nhà lúc tàn binh bại tướng , như vậy chênh lệch , người nào có thể chịu được a , lúc này đằng vân giá vũ đi tới tử tiêu trong cung , đem đã hợp đạo đích sư tôn cũng gọi đứng lên làm chủ .

hồng quân lão tổ còn có thể thế nào đây , phong thần là vì bổ sung thiên đình nhân mã , nhưng nếu vì thế khiến cho đạo môn hỗn chiến , không khỏi cũng quá mức , vì vậy cùng Thông Thiên giáo chủ cùng đi đến lô bồng tịch điện , vì tam giáo chưởng giáo Thiên tôn giải hòa .

hồng quân lão tổ cùng năm đồ đệ nói chuyện , Thốn Tâm là theo Dương Tiễn đứng ở trong đệ tam đại đệ tử lẳng lặng chờ , xa xa ngắm nhìn .

Tam công chúa hướng bốn phía một chục lượng , tất cả đều là Ngọc hư cung môn nhân . nàng cũng không phải là xiển giáo người trong , đứng ở chỗ này làm quá mức , chưa nghe nói qua gả cho từng đồ tôn còn phải tới bái kiến Thái sư tổ đích , liền như thiền ngọc cũng là chưa tới đích . Dương Tiễn không thể nào không biết điểm này , vậy hắn nếu minh , biết còn đem nàng mang đến làm gì ?

Thốn Tâm đầy bụng nghi ngờ , cũng không dám mở miệng . rốt cục , hồng quân lão tổ huấn hoàn đồ đệ , muốn tới thấy đồ tôn cùng từng đồ tôn liễu .

Côn Lôn mười hai kim tiên ở phía trước , tam đại đệ tử cửa cũng đi theo mỗi người đích sư phụ sau lưng , Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn dĩ nhiên là đi theo ngọc đỉnh chân nhân , hướng về phía hồng quân lão tổ dập đầu hành lễ , cung chúc thánh thọ vô cương .

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân pháp thuật thần thông phải không người địa , nhưng hắn bối phận cao nột , chính là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ngồi xuống đại đệ tử , cho nên cách Thiên tôn cửa gần nhất , Thốn Tâm cũng phải lấy hưởng thụ một thanh khoảng cách gần đến gần hồng quân lão tổ đích cảm giác . Tam công chúa ngay cả đầu cũng không dám mang , chỉ nghe dị hương xông vào mũi , thấy trên đất kim liên nỡ rộ , tường quang thụy ải , diệu mắt người con mắt .

vốn tưởng rằng lạy một cái , nữa cung tiễn là được rồi , nhưng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới , lại có người dám can đảm ngăn lại hồng quân lão tổ đích pháp giá .

Thốn Tâm vốn là không muốn lý , mà giờ khắc này không để ý tới cũng không được , bởi vì cản giá chính là chồng của nàng — Dương Tiễn .

hắn phải làm gì ? !

Dương Tiễn phải làm gì , tại chỗ đích mỗi người đều không rõ ràng , chỉ thấy hắn nghiêng người ra , cúi người hành lễ , trước lạy hồng quân lão tổ , nữa lạy chư thánh nhân .

hồng quân lão tổ gỡ tu đối với Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cười nói : " nếu lão đạo nhớ không lầm , cái này coi là học trò ngươi ba đời đại đệ tử Dương Tiễn , đúng không ? "

" chính là . " Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn trước đáp hồng quân lão tổ , lại hỏi Dương Tiễn đạo , " cớ gì cản Thái sư tổ pháp giá ? như vô sự , mau tránh ra . "

Dương Tiễn thẳng tắp quỳ gối tại chỗ , dáng người cao ngất , như đình đình thanh tùng một loại , ánh nắng chiếu rọi khi hắn gò má của thượng , thật giống như bạch bích không tỳ vết .

Thốn Tâm nghe hắn chậm rãi mở miệng : " hôm nay phải hôn thấy chư thiên tôn tụ tập nơi này , quả thật tam sinh hữu hạnh , Dương Tiễn tu đạo những năm này , hơi có chút nghi ngờ , thừa dịp này ngàn năm một thuở cơ hội , cả gan hướng Thái sư tổ cùng chư vị sư tổ thỉnh giáo . "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhất ác Dương Tiễn , cái này thả chó cắn hắn , còn giết hắn môn đồ đích tiểu hỗn trướng , lúc này sẽ phải mở miệng trách cứ cho hắn , lại bị hồng quân lão tổ ngăn lại . lão tổ lần nữa ngồi trở về bồ đoàn , cười nói : " ngươi có gì nghi vấn , tẫn khả mở miệng . "

（ yêu này văn mời được jjwx , tác giả viết văn không dễ , thả được thả quý trọng ~)

Dương Tiễn ứng tiếng là , hỏi trước đức Thiên tôn : " xin hỏi sư bá tổ , ngài từng nói ' ta có tam bảo , cầm mà bảo chi . một viết từ , hai viết kiệm , ba viết không dám vì thiên hạ trước . ' trong đó từ chỉ từ ái chúng sanh , kiệm ý chỉ khắc chế , không thể trái đạo , mà không dám vì thiên hạ trước ý là coi chúng sanh làm đầu , kiến tạo cộng lợi , không biết đúng hay không ? "

đạo đức Thiên tôn đạo : " chính là . "

lại hỏi Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn , " xin hỏi sư tổ , ta xiển giáo chi đạo , xiển người , minh cũng , thuận lòng trời mà đi , nghịch thiên là mất , không biết đúng hay không ? "

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn lo lắng nói : " ngươi nói phải vô cùng là . "

kế tiếp là Thông Thiên giáo chủ , Dương Tiễn hỏi : " sư thúc tổ lập tiệt giáo , chặn người , vừa là " động tất thiên đạo , hai vì chặn lấy một đường sinh cơ , có đức người tất thiên đạo , phải sinh cơ , vô đức người vi thiên đạo , thất sinh cơ , đúng hay không ? "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ vừa nghe liền cho là Dương Tiễn là đang giễu cợt hắn , nhưng ngại vì hồng quân lão tổ ở bên , cũng không dám nổi giận , chỉ nặng nề hừ một tiếng , làm trả lời .

Dương Tiễn lại hỏi phương tây hai thánh : " Dương Tiễn nghe nói phương tây đại giáo , coi trọng nhân quả luân hồi , thiện hữu thiện báo , ác hữu ác báo , nói thế nhưng là thật ? "

hai thánh gật đầu quyền tác đáp .

cái này hỏi , đều là cộng biết chi lý , mọi người tại chỗ trong lòng đều ở đây đích cô , Dương Tiễn hỏi cái này làm gì . hồng quân lão tổ cũng hỏi hắn : " Dương Tiễn , ngươi hỏi , thế nhân đều biết , nghi ngờ ở chỗ nào ? "

Dương Tiễn đạo : " đệ tử nghi ngờ ở , cái này sáu vị sư tôn , đều là Thái sư tổ ngài đích đệ tử , bọn họ đạo thống đều do ngài tới , nhưng hôm nay xem ra , sư tổ đám người chi đạo cùng ngài chi đạo , đại không giống nhau . "

" lớn mật ! " Thông Thiên giáo chủ vỗ án , chỉ Dương Tiễn cáu kỉnh trách mắng , " nói hưu nói vượn , sư phụ , người này thật là khi sư diệt tổ ! khi sư diệt tổ a ! "

Thốn Tâm trong lòng như đánh trống một loại , lúc này sẽ phải xông lên phía trước , thay Dương Tiễn cầu tha thứ , lại bị ngọc đỉnh chân nhân gắt gao kéo . ngọc đỉnh chân nhân cũng là sắc mặt trắng bệch , nhưng hắn cố tự trấn định nói : " chớ sợ , đồ nhi túc trí đa mưu , hắn làm như vậy , nhất định sẽ có lý do của hắn , chúng ta không muốn mậu tùy tiện tiến lên , hơn nữa sư tổ cũng không phải dễ giận như vậy người của . "

quả nhiên , hồng quân lão tổ huy thối liễu Thông Thiên giáo chủ , sắc mặt chút nào không mang theo uấn sắc , hỏi Dương Tiễn đạo : " lời này hiểu thế nào ? "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười , cất cao giọng nói : " chúng sư tổ tất cả nói thuận lòng trời đạo , nặng chúng sanh , hành thiện chuyện , nói đức hạnh . nhưng Thái sư tổ ngài , rõ ràng không phải là như thế , nếu là ngài nói cũng là như vậy , lại tại sao lại chọn ngọc đế người như vậy , làm cái này tam giới chúa tể đây ? "

bốn ngồi đều kinh hãi , một mảnh xôn xao , ngao cô nương đích càm đều phải rơi xuống đất , hắn lại là nói cái này , bất quá cũng là , dù sao diệt môn chi thù , bất cộng đái thiên . nhưng là , ngọc đế từng là hồng quân đích đồng tử , cũng coi là đệ tử của hắn , từng đồ tôn hòa thân đồ đệ , bảo cái nào , còn không rõ ràng sao ?

Thốn Tâm tâm tựa như du tiên , lo âu không dứt .

Dương Tiễn lại vị nhiên không hãi sợ , vẫn như cũ cứng cõi mà nói .

" ta mẫu dao cơ tuy tư phàm hạ giới , vi phạm thiên quy , mà ở nàng hạ phàm trong lúc , không có một ngày quên tự thân chức trách , cũng không từng nhiễu loạn thiên địa trật tự . xem xét lại ngọc đế , làm một lúc cơn giận , áp ta mẫu với đào sơn dưới , núi lớn lăng không mà hàng , đè chết sinh linh vô số . sau Dương Tiễn phá núi cứu mẹ , hắn thẹn quá thành giận , lại phái mười ngày nhô lên cao , nóng bỏng dưới , gây thương tích chúng sanh , càng là đếm không xuể . Dương Tiễn vì dân trừ hại , lưu lại một ngày . hắn đối với lần này , không chỉ có không phản tư tự thân , ngược lại càng thêm tang tâm bệnh cuồng , lại khai thiên áp để thiên hà yếu dưới nước giới , chết chìm lê dân bách tính đâu chỉ ngàn vạn , cũng là Dương Tiễn đi trước , trì nước cứu người . "

" tựa như như vậy vì tư lợi , không để ý chút nào cùng chúng sanh người , cư nhiên có thể thiểm cư ngọc đế vị , mà như Dương Tiễn như vậy , cứu người vô số người , cư nhiên tao họa diệt môn , đến nay còn bị hắn bách hại . Thái sư tổ xưng thiên đạo chí công , đệ tử thật là không có nhìn ra , công ở nơi nào ? "

chữ chữ những câu , trịch địa có tiếng , mà tại chỗ chư tiên thánh , may là tu đạo ngàn vạn năm , cũng cho tới bây giờ chưa từng thấy qua gan lớn như thế người , ngay trước đạo tổ đích mặt , trực chặn liễu có nên nói hay không hắn xử sự bất công . hồng quân lão tổ uy thế dưới , Ngọc hư cung mọi người tất cả không mở miệng được , vậy mà , cõi đời này cho tới bây giờ không thiếu phạp chân chính mãnh sĩ .

Thông Thiên giáo chủ vỗ tay đạo : " sư phụ , ta cảm thấy Dương Tiễn nói rất đúng a , thiên đình làm việc trương cuồng , ta tiệt giáo môn hạ cũng bị từng bị hắn chi mệt mỏi , sư huynh đích xiển giáo khẳng định cũng bị khi dễ qua đi . ngọc đế như thế hành kính , thực không xứng với vì tam giới đứng đầu , kính xin sư phụ , phế ngọc đế vị , lấy đang thiên uy ! "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ tại sao lại giúp Dương Tiễn nói chuyện ? cái này thật ra thì cũng bất quá là tìm cá lấy cớ trả thù Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn , ghê tởm hồng quân lão tổ thôi .

Thông Thiên giáo chủ đích nội tâm thật ra thì rất không cam lòng , hắn ban đầu truyện đạo , được xưng có dạy không loại , đây cũng là hồng quân lão tổ đồng ý trôi qua . hắc , năm đó ngươi khen đồ đệ của ta thu nhiều hảo , bây giờ ngươi còn nói ta lung tung thu đệ tử , thu phải đều không phải là có thể thành tiên đạo hạng người . rõ ràng chính là lấy cớ , ngươi chính là thiên vị , suy yếu ta tiệt giáo đích thế lực , tới bổ thiếp những khác đồ đệ . xem một chút , đã từng vạn tiên tới hướng , biến thành bây giờ cá nhỏ tiểu tôm mấy con , những người khác đâu ? cũng phân cho những khác đồ đệ ! hảo a , ngươi không phải là đắc ý ngọc hư môn hạ sao , nhưng bây giờ không vâng lời ngươi chính là Ngọc hư cung môn nhân , ngươi không phải là hy vọng ta hữu yêu xiển giáo sao , ta bây giờ đã giúp Dương Tiễn nói chuyện , lấy ngọc đế xuống đài , thuận tiện tức chết ngươi , hừ ! ╭(╯^╰)╮

hồng quân lão tổ nhàn nhạt quét tiểu đồ đệ một cái , Thông Thiên giáo chủ chỉ cảm thấy cả người chợt lạnh , nhưng vẫn là tráng trứ đảm cứng cổ đạo : " sư phụ nhìn ta làm quá mức , ngài cảm thấy ta nói phải không phải là lời nói thật , không bằng hỏi một chút ngài yêu thích đích ngọc hư môn hạ , xem một chút có nên hay không trừng chỗ ngọc đế ? "

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân đã sớm quỳ không được , hắn chỉ có Dương Tiễn một đồ đệ , so con ruột còn thân hơn , như vậy dưới tình huống , làm sao có thể không giúp đồ nhi nói chuyện , lập tức đầu gối đi ra tới , bi thanh đạo : " sư tổ minh giám , Dương Tiễn sở thuật những câu là thật , kính xin sư tổ nhìn khi hắn bất quá là thân trương chánh nghĩa , một khang nhiệt huyết , tha thứ hắn lên tiếng vô trạng chi quá . "

rồi hướng Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đạo : " sư phụ , ban đầu đệ tử bất quá mang Dương Tiễn tới gặp ngài , liền bị thập đại kim ô bắt được , biết rõ đệ tử là của ngài đệ tử , còn phải ở Côn Lôn sơn ngài nói tràng đem đệ tử xử tử , nếu như không phải là thiên đình khinh thị ta đạo môn , như thế nào có thể làm ra loại này cuồng vọng hành động ! "

hắc hắc , sư phụ ta nhất bao che , thích nhất mặt mũi , hôm nay bần đạo liền cắn chết điểm này không thả , ngày sau sư phụ lão nhân gia coi như ngoài sáng không tìm ngọc đế phiền toái , trong tối cũng sẽ không bỏ qua cho hắn !

Thốn Tâm cũng gấp cấp mở miệng , nàng nhận được ngọc đỉnh chân nhân ánh mắt ý bảo , bận rộn theo hắn ý tứ trong lời nói nói tiếp : " tiểu Long ra mắt chư vị thánh nhân . ngày đó tiểu Long cùng Dương Tiễn lập gia đình , thiên đình vì trở ta hai người hôn sự , cánh hạ thánh chỉ cùng ta phụ , nói nói nếu dám cùng yêu nghiệt kết thân , liền tước ta toàn bộ tây hải Long tộc thần tịch . Dương Tiễn bỉ lúc đã là đạo môn truyền nhân , thiên đình miệng xưng yêu nghiệt , rõ ràng là đối với chư vị thánh nhân không cung bất kính , lấy thần tịch uy hiếp với người , rõ ràng là lạm dụng chức quyền . thánh chỉ vẫn còn ở phụ vương ta trong tay , tiểu Long không dám nói láo , kính xin đạo tổ minh giám ! "

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu , đôi mắt đẫm lệ bà sa , cùng Dương Tiễn nhìn thẳng vào mắt , bốn mắt đụng vào nhau , như có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ , đều không nói trung .

đạo đức Thiên tôn nghe được Thốn Tâm chi ngữ , không khỏi lắc đầu cười nói : " ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn lập gia đình , không tuân theo ngày con , ngọc đế hạ chỉ thân xích , cũng là ứng có chi nghĩa . về phần ngọc đỉnh gặp gỡ , đúng là thập đại kim ô cuồng vọng vô lễ , nhưng ngươi đồ nhi đã giết bọn họ , vì ngươi báo thù này , lại đi tìm bọn họ phụ thân đích xui , không khỏi quá mức . "

hồng quân lão tổ nghe vậy tán thưởng gật đầu một cái , hiển nhiên muốn đem chuyện này yết quá . lần này chúng xiển giáo tam đại đệ tử quỳ không được , bọn họ trẻ tuổi khí thịnh , xưa nay nói tin/thơ nặng nghĩa , ghét ác như thù , lại cùng Dương Tiễn quan hệ cực tốt , có thể nào không mở miệng nói chuyện .

kia trá một con ngựa / một lần trước , sư phụ hắn Thái Ất chân nhân là kéo cũng kéo không được .

kia trá lớn tiếng nói : " sư bá tổ , ngài rõ ràng chính là thiên vị ngọc đế ! được rồi , coi như ta sư bá ngọc đỉnh chân nhân thiếu chút nữa bị giết có thể yết quá , chị dâu ta cả nhà bị uy hiếp cũng là hẳn , nhưng là ngọc đế để mười ngày nhô lên cao , để yếu dưới nước giới , miệt thị chúng ta Ngọc hư cung , cũng là hẳn sao ? ngài là không thấy , lúc ấy chết bao nhiêu người , phơi chết chết chìm bao nhiêu hoa hoa thảo thảo , không nói khác , thì nói ta sư phụ đích Càn nguyên sơn , đó là nơi nơi sang di , thê thảm không nỡ nhìn , sư phụ ngài nói , có phải hay không , có phải hay không a ! "

Thái Ất chân nhân lặng lẽ nuốt một hớp nước miếng , đồ đệ này ban đầu là giết long tử , nháo thiên cung , bây giờ là muốn chống đối đạo tổ phế ngọc đế a ! hắn thật sự là không dám , không dám . hắn đang định ngập ngừng trứ mở miệng , liền chống lại hắn sư huynh ngọc đỉnh chân nhân thủy uông uông lệ mông mông ánh mắt .

Thái Ất chân nhân hung ác tâm , cúi đầu tới , đối mặt hắn đồ đệ thủy uông uông lệ mông mông ánh mắt , không được , nữa xoay người ,

tác giả có lời muốn nói : , đối mặt hắn sư chất cửa thủy uông uông lệ mông mông ánh mắt .

Thái Ất chân nhân : "…" tính / chọn , liều mạng ! hôn sư phụ ở , chẳng lẽ còn thật làm cho hắn bị giết chết a !

 **59 Trăm phương ngàn kế phòng không được**

/script

Thái Ất chân nhân uông một tiếng khóc lên.

"Sư tổ a, ngài không biết, Thiên Đình quả thật là không có đem tam giới chúng sinh nhìn ở trong mắt, không đem ngài đồ tôn nhóm nhìn ở trong mắt a. Thả Kim Ô hạ giới, qua lại càn quét Càn Nguyên Sơn, trong núi tinh linh tử thương vô số, thậm chí ngay cả sư phụ đưa cho đệ tử tiểu Hồng cùng tiểu hoàng đều bị bọn họ tàn nhẫn sát hại, một mạng quy thiên !"

"Sư phụ, tiểu Hồng cùng tiểu hoàng là ngài đưa cho đệ tử , ngài luôn bế quan, đệ tử không thấy được ngài, chỉ có nhìn vật nhớ người. Không nghĩ tới, liên một chút xíu cuối cùng an ủi đều bị đoạt đi, đệ tử thật sự là, ruột gan đứt từng khúc a, ô ô oa ~~~~(_)~~~~!"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn: "... Tiểu Hồng cùng tiểu hoàng là?"

Thái Ất chân nhân ngẩng đầu chân thành nhìn xem Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn: "Chính là ngài đưa cho ta hai cái, đáng yêu nhất, hoạt bát nhất, nhất linh xảo cá vàng a!"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn: "Liền vì..."

"Nhị sư huynh!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ hét lớn một tiếng, "Hai cái cá vàng làm sao vậy, đừng nói là hai cái cá vàng, ai dám động đến đồ nhi ta một sợi tóc, bần đạo đều muốn đánh đến tận cửa đi tìm hắn tính sổ sách! Sư phụ xưa nay khen ngươi sẽ dạy đồ đệ, không nghĩ tới, lại là như vậy mặc kệ không hỏi, thật là khiến sư đệ ta mở rộng..."

Câu nói kế tiếp không dám nói , tại tiếp thu được sư phụ Hồng Quân lão tổ lành lạnh ánh mắt sau.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn một câu nói xương mắc tại cổ họng đầu, suýt nữa không cái này nhị hàng đệ đệ tức chết, hắn thời điểm nào nói mặc kệ. May mắn đồ nhi tri kỷ, Từ Hàng chân nhân hành đại lễ nói: "Sư thúc lời ấy sai rồi, sư phụ đối với chúng ta tự nhiên là lo lắng không thôi, chỉ là sư phụ bế quan tu luyện, chúng ta cũng không dám đánh nhiễu, càng không muốn làm cho sư phụ cùng Ngọc Đế tổn thương hòa khí. Chỉ là, nếu đã hôm nay sư tổ cùng chư vị sư bá sư thúc đều tại, lại hỏi tới việc này, đệ tử cũng không thể không ăn ngay nói thật, Thiên Đình mấy năm nay làm việc, quả thật có làm trái nhân từ thương xót chi đạo, Dương sư điệt năm đó gặp phải cùng hành động, thật là đáng tiếc khả kính."

Từ Hàng chân nhân không giống với phía trước cái kia bao che cho con cùng lau nước mắt . Nàng đối đầu tòa lục thánh tới nói, muốn có thể tin được nhiều.

Từ Hàng chân nhân xưa nay thuần thiện ôn hoà hiền hậu, lại là y đạo, lấy cứu trợ thương sinh làm nhiệm vụ của mình. Ngày đó mười mặt trời cùng xuất, nhược thủy hạ giới, nàng đã từng xuất thủ, bảo vệ nam nước biển vực dân chúng, cho nên đối Dương Tiễn thuật Thiên Đình hành động, nàng cũng là người biết chuyện. Nay, sư điệt đều tình nguyện phạm nói thẳng thắn can gián, cũng muốn giữ gìn chính nghĩa, nàng làm sư thúc, lại làm sao có thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn. Vì thế, Từ Hàng chân nhân lúc này dập đầu nói: "Khẩn cầu sư tổ, chủ trì công đạo, phổ tế chúng sinh!"

Côn Lôn thập nhị kim tiên đồng khí liên chi, mọi người cùng nhau tu đạo ngàn năm, có ba cái đều bất cứ giá nào, người khác lại nhìn như vậy, hơi bị quá mức vô tình vô nghĩa, hơn nữa, mọi người đều danh xưng chính đạo chi sĩ, liền bởi vì sợ đắc tội trưởng bối liền liên một câu lời nói thật cũng không dám nói, cái này cũng thật không có trồng. Mọi người liếc nhìn nhau, tăng thêm đệ tử đời ba đồng loạt dập đầu nói: "Khẩn cầu sư tổ, chủ trì công đạo, phổ tế chúng sinh!"

Ngoại trừ Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn, toàn bộ Ngọc hư cung môn nhân đều tỏ rõ thái độ rồi. Thông Thiên giáo chủ khinh bỉ mắt đao quả thực muốn đem hắn Nhị sư huynh cắm thành cái sàng, hắn ở trong lòng cuồng tiếu, ha ha ha ha, bất luận hôm nay lão nhị là ủng hộ phế Ngọc Đế còn là phản đối phế Ngọc Đế, hắn đều xong rồi, nếu là hắn ủng hộ, là đắc tội sư tôn, nếu là hắn phản đối, tắc đã mất đi dưới đáy đệ tử hoàn toàn kính yêu. Dương Tiễn cái này tiểu hỗn trướng ngược lại là làm chuyện tốt, hiện nay bản tọa mới là lớn nhất người thắng!

Nhưng mà, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn lựa chọn một cái điều hoà cách làm, hắn đối Hồng Quân lão tổ nói: "Khẩn cầu sư tôn, khiển trách Ngọc Đế, mệnh kỳ sửa đổi mới là."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: ... Còn có thể như vậy? (⊙o⊙), lão nhị quả nhiên vô sỉ đến cực điểm, âm hiểm xảo trá!

Đạo đức Thiên tôn cũng nói: "Sư tôn minh giám, đệ tử làm người giáo giáo chủ, cần vì nhân tộc lấy một công đạo, khẩn cầu sư tôn, vì nhân tộc khiển trách Ngọc Đế, khiến cho sửa đổi."

Phương tây nhị thánh nước chảy bèo trôi quen , nói theo: "Sư tôn tại thượng, các sư huynh nói thật phải, mong rằng sư tôn thận trọng suy tính."

Một đám đệ tử đều cùng nhau nói chuyện, Hồng Quân lão tổ khẽ vuốt râu dài, cuối cùng mở miệng: "Ngọc Đế hành động, quả thực quá , song hắn chính là Thiên Đạo chỉ định, tam giới chi chủ, trải qua vạn kiếp ức khó, mới hôm nay quyền hành, không thể xem thường phế lập. Lão đạo mệnh kỳ đến trong Tử Tiêu Cung, giao trách nhiệm kỳ sửa đổi chính là. Mà Dương Tiễn, sở tác sở vi, ban ơn cho thương sinh, nhân gian phồn vinh, ngươi không thể bỏ qua công lao, đích xác làm thưởng."

Mọi người nghe lời này, tuy có chút thất vọng, nhưng cũng tại như dự liệu, bọn họ vốn là không trông cậy vào Hồng Quân lão tổ hội thật đem Ngọc Đế phế , dù sao cũng là tam giới chi chủ, lại không phải nhân gian triều đại thay đổi, nhưng là bọn họ còn là hi vọng, ít nhất phải hạ đạo pháp chỉ, hiểu dụ tam giới, bóc hắn một tầng diện dưới da đến mới là. Không từng ngờ tới, Hồng Quân lão tổ thế nhưng như vậy bao che khuyết điểm, liên Ngọc Đế mặt đều không nỡ làm cho hắn ném, muốn đem hắn gọi vào Tử tiêu cung đơn độc mắng, vì ngăn chặn Dương Tiễn miệng, liền lựa chọn cho hắn khen thưởng, cũng không nghĩ một chút, Dương Tiễn là loại người đó sao?

Thốn Tâm một phương diện cũng là thất vọng, một phương diện khác, nàng biết rõ Dương Tiễn kiệt ngạo bất tuần cá tính, hắn tuyệt sẽ không cứ như vậy dễ dàng thỏa hiệp, vạn nhất đắc tội hung ác Hồng Quân lão tổ, vậy nhưng nên làm thế nào cho phải?

Thông Thiên giáo chủ một bên thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, nội tâm lại dấy lên hi vọng, âm thầm trông đợi nói, tiểu hỗn trướng ngàn vạn được cự tuyệt, sau đó cùng sư phụ vạch mặt, ha ha ha ha, đến lúc đó đợi nhìn lão nhị làm sao bây giờ!

Hồng Quân lão tổ nói: "Như vậy đi, ngươi đã được Thiên Đình chiêu huệ hiển thánh Chân Quân thần vị, lão đạo liền ban ngươi một cánh cửa tôn vị, liền tứ phong ngươi vì thanh nguyên diệu đạo Chân Quân, như thế nào?"

Ở con mắt nhìn trừng trừng của mọi người phía dưới, tại Thốn Tâm lo âu không thôi dưới ánh mắt, Dương Tiễn quả quyết, cự tuyệt .

"Thái sư tổ tại thượng, đệ tử không tài không đức, thật là không dám được cái này tôn hiệu."

Một đám đệ tử đời ba nghe lời này, là lại kính nể lại lo lắng, Dương sư huynh quả nhiên là không sợ cường quyền nhân vật anh hùng. Tam công chúa đã muốn muốn xông tới, chuẩn bị thay Dương Tiễn tô lại bù một nhị. Nhưng mà, nàng còn chưa kịp động, chỉ nghe thấy Dương Tiễn nói: "Thái sư tổ như chiếu cố, thỉnh ban đệ tử một hai Linh Bảo là được."

Dát? ! ! Linh Bảo, ngươi làm ra được nhiều chuyện như vậy, chính là vì Linh Bảo?

Thông Thiên giáo chủ tròng mắt đều muốn rớt xuống, tuy rằng không trông cậy vào ngươi nhiều có thể chịu, nhưng ngươi nhanh như vậy liền thỏa hiệp, ngươi cái này cũng quá vô dụng, mí mắt quá nông cạn! Thổ hành tôn, Dương Nhâm bọn người càng là sợ hãi không thôi, Dương sư huynh có phải hay không là bị Thái sư tổ vụng trộm hạ nguyền rủa, mới làm hắn vi phạm chính mình tâm ý, nói hươu nói vượn!

Ngao cô nương đã muốn mộng, hắn đây rốt cuộc, muốn làm cái gì nha?

Hồng Quân lão tổ cũng là sững sờ, lập tức cười nói: "cái này dễ, ngươi có gì cầu, chỉ nói chính là, lão đạo đều đáp ứng."

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười: "Đệ tử cưới Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, chính là cướp hôn, không mai mối vô mời, hiện nay nghĩ đến, xấu hổ không thôi, nhiên đệ tử thân không của cải, đành phải cầu Thái sư tổ chiếu cố, tùy tiện ban một ít đủ để làm sính lễ bảo vật chính là, có đệ tử cái này bái tạ Thái sư tổ."

...

Một vùng chết đồng dạng trầm mặc.

Ha hả, ha hả, tất cả mọi người trong lòng, đã là một mảnh ha hả.

Thiên quy là Thiên Đình lập, liền liên Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đều không thể dễ dàng đánh Ngọc Đế da mặt, cho nên Một khi vi phạm thiên quy, tương đương với bị tam giới sở vứt bỏ, trừ phi hôm nào khác điều, hoặc là thuận theo thiên điều, bằng không đời này kiếp này lại vô đường ra. Nhìn như là như vậy, bởi vì mọi người đều không để ý đến, trên đời này còn có một cái so thánh nhân nhân vật càng lợi hại, đó chính là Thiên Đạo người phát ngôn, thánh nhân sư phụ, Hồng Quân lão tổ.

Ra mắt thượng, ai có thể tuỳ tiện đánh Thiên Đình mặt, Thiên Đình còn chỉ có thể thụ lấy, phi Hồng Quân lão tổ không ai có thể hơn.

Dương Tiễn mục đích trước giờ đều không phải là phế Ngọc Đế, cũng không phải là trách phạt Ngọc Đế. Mọi người tại chỗ lúc này trong lòng mới hiểu được, liên bọn họ đều muốn lấy được Hồng Quân lão tổ nhất định sẽ bao che khuyết điểm, Dương Tiễn người thế nào, làm sao lại đần độn mà đi lên lấy trứng chọi với đá. Hắn từ đầu tới đuôi, từng bước một, tính kế trái tim tất cả mọi người lý cùng hành vi, chính là vì được đến Hồng Quân lão tổ một cái cam kết, cho nên ngay từ đầu hắn liền đại lực công kích Ngọc Đế, đối Ngọc Đế từng bước ép sát, nhìn như là vì mở rộng chính nghĩa, kỳ thật là vì... Phí bịt miệng, hơn nữa mọi người đều bị hắn vòng vào đi, làm hắn giúp đỡ.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ vốn cũng không phẫn, có thể chọc tức lấy sư phụ hắn, hố sư huynh của hắn đệ, hắn làm sao lại không đụng tới, mà Xiển giáo thập nhị kim tiên, cũng là chính nghĩa chi sĩ, chắc chắn sẽ mở miệng, thập nhị kim tiên mới mở miệng, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn xưa nay bao che khuyết điểm, tự nhiên cũng sẽ hỗ trợ. Mà đạo đức Thiên tôn, chính là nhân giáo giáo chủ, cho nên hắn ngay từ đầu liền đề cập nhân tộc, vô luận như thế nào, hắn cũng tất vì nhân tộc xuất thủ. Về phần phương tây nhị thánh, nước chảy bèo trôi, chỉ cần phía trước khâu đạt thành, bọn họ đương nhiên cũng bán đấu giá các sư huynh một cái tốt.

Có như vậy tâm cơ không có đảm thức như vậy, có như vậy can đảm không có như vậy diễn kỹ. Tâm cơ, can đảm cùng diễn kỹ chung tập một thân, Dương Tiễn, thật không hổ là Dương Tiễn.

Hiện tại tốt lắm, thánh nhân ngôn xuất pháp tùy, hắn nói tất thưởng Linh Bảo, đó chính là tất thưởng la, nhất định phải thưởng hắn Linh Bảo làm hắn cưới Tây Hải tam công chúa sính lễ a!

Quả thực là một tiễn vô số điêu. Thứ nhất, thưởng cho vi phạm thiên điều kết hợp vợ chồng sính lễ, hung hăng đánh Ngọc Đế cùng trời đình mặt, mặt đều đánh sưng lên, hơn nữa từ đó về sau, ai dám lấy Dương Tiễn cùng Tây Hải tam công chúa thành hôn vi phạm thiên điều tới nói sự? Thứ hai, Đạo Tổ ban sính lễ khái niệm gì, tương đương với biến tướng thừa nhận, đạo môn cùng Tây Hải thông gia, Tây Hải long cung thậm chí long tộc, địa vị nước lên thì thuyền lên a. Thứ ba, Đạo Tổ trong bảo khố bảo vật, cho dù là kém nhất, cũng không phải tầm thường, toàn bộ đưa đến Tây Hải đi, Tây Hải long cung thực lực từ đây đề cao không chỉ một cấp bậc mà thôi. Có mặt mũi lại có lớp vải lót, Tây Hải long vương chính là đi qua lại chán ghét Dương Tiễn người con rễ này, hiện tại khẳng định cũng vui vẻ ôm lấy hắn hôn. Thứ tư, ha hả, hôm qua lúc phá trận, lờ mờ nhìn đến, hắn cùng lão bà hắn đang cãi nhau, ân, hiện tại khẳng định sẽ không ầm ĩ.

Bây giờ xem ra, Dương Tiễn đã muốn hoàn mỹ hoàn thành hắn tất cả kế hoạch. Nhưng mà, Thông Thiên giáo chủ nội tâm đang gầm thét, ngươi kéo năm cái thánh nhân xuống nước, cùng mười hai vị Kim Tiên, hố đạo môn thủy tổ cùng hắn hai cái đồng tử tam giới chúa tể,

 **60 Trở về gõ kiện tự than thở hơi thở nhạc văn tiểu thuyết lưới**

Thốn Tâm đang muốn , nếu như mình đích vãn bối khúc quanh xóa sạch giác hồ lộng mình và người thân cận mình , chính là vì thực hiện không thể cáo người mục đích , mình biết rõ như thế còn không phải ứng hắn lúc , nàng sẽ là bực nào đích biệt khuất , bực nào đích tức giận , bực nào đích thật sâu ác liễu người này ?

ngay cả nàng đều là như thế , hồng quân lão tổ bực nào người cũng , cao cao tại thượng , chỉ điểm thiên đạo vận hành ức vạn năm , sợ rằng , khi hắn lão nhân gia khá dài đời sống trung , cho tới bây giờ không có gặp phải như vậy gan lớn bao thiên đồ đi , cũng là bởi vì từ không gặp , khiếp sợ cùng tức giận mới có thể tăng lên .

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng đạo đức Thiên tôn đã quay mặt qua chỗ khác không nói lời nào , Thông Thiên giáo chủ mặt mũi nhìn có chút hả hê , phương tây hai thánh nhìn Dương Tiễn tựa như nhìn cái gì mới lạ đích động vật , xuống phương mười hai kim tiên cùng đệ tam đại đệ tử cửa , đều là câm như hến . ngọc đỉnh chân nhân rất muốn mở miệng , mà ở hồng quân lão tổ đích uy áp hạ , lấy hắn vi mạt đạo hạnh , căn bản ngay cả quỳ cũng quỳ không được .

chỉ có Dương Tiễn , phảng phất đối với quanh mình đích không khí biến hóa không có chút nào phát hiện , hắn gõ một cái đầu lập lại : " đệ tử kính xin Thái sư tổ thùy liên . " gõ một cái đầu lập lại : " đệ tử kính xin Thái sư tổ thùy liên . "

hắn thậm chí rút lui đi cửu chuyển huyền công hộ thể , trán của hắn một mảnh tím bầm , mơ hồ đều có máu tươi thấm ra .

Thốn Tâm đã không thấy rõ thân ảnh của hắn liễu , nàng cùng hắn giữa , phảng phất cách đầy trời sương mù , nước mắt im lặng nhỏ xuống với bụi đất trong , nhuận trạch liễu cả vùng đất .

hắn không nên là như vậy , hắn không nên , ở chỗ này hướng về phía người dập đầu , dù là người kia là thiên đạo phát ngôn viên cũng giống vậy ! hắn sinh tới nên là kiêu ngạo , đỉnh thiên lập địa , hắn là trong lòng nàng vĩnh viễn đại anh hùng .

Thốn Tâm không khỏi tự giễu cười một tiếng , ban đầu hắn coi thường mình lúc , mình sinh lòng oán đỗi , hiện tại hắn ngay cả mệnh cũng không cần , mình ngược lại không dám nhận bị . đúng vậy , như vậy dầy cộm nặng nề lòng của ý , nàng làm sao có thể tiếp nhận , làm sao dám tiếp nhận , thế nào nhẫn tâm tiếp nhận ?

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân giờ khắc này ở trong lòng trực tự trách mình ban đầu không tốt sinh tu luyện , hôm nay ngay cả làm đồ đệ mà cầu tha thứ đích khí lực đều không có , lảo đảo muốn ngã , mắt thấy hắn ở nơi nào dập đầu , ngọc đỉnh chân nhân ở trong lòng hô hào , chớ dập đầu , ngươi đây không phải là nữa cầu xin sư tổ thùy liên , ngươi đây là làm chết a !

trong lúc bất chợt , quanh người hắn đích áp lực nhẹ một chút , ngọc đỉnh chân nhân sửng sốt , cúi đầu nhìn thấy trong ngực đích ngọc như ý , đang muốn hỏi : " đồ đệ vợ , đây là cái gì bảo bối , ngươi cho ta , ngươi làm sao bây giờ đây ? "

còn chưa tới phải hỏi xuất khẩu , liền nghe thấy đồ đệ vợ thanh âm của .

" Thốn Tâm ra mắt đạo tổ . Dương Tiễn gây nên , đều là nhất thời xung động , khi không phải chính xác , kính xin đạo tổ thứ cho hắn mạo phạm chi tội . đạo tổ thích tài từng nói , nhưng tặng Dương Tiễn một linh bảo , Dương Tiễn phạm hạ này quá , cũng không nhan nữa cầu xin linh bảo , nhiên Thốn Tâm cả gan , nhìn ở Dương Tiễn dĩ vãng đích chiến công , chỉ muốn xin/mời đạo tổ mượn một món linh bảo cho hắn dùng một chút . "

" Thốn Tâm …"

Tam công chúa " hung tợn " trợn mắt nhìn hai lang chân quân một cái , buông ra chiếc ở cánh tay của hắn , che lại miệng của hắn , nhẹ giọng nói : " đừng nói chuyện , nghe ta . "

hồng quân lão tổ hai mắt vi long , nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm , Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy phảng phất có thập phương núi lớn tới người một loại , bận rộn điều động toàn thân pháp lực chống nổi , mới không có rơi vào cá co quắp / tê liệt cũng địa phương đích thảm dạng .

" nga , không biết là hà bảo ? "

Tam công chúa cắn răng , chỉ cảm thấy trong cổ họng đích mặn mùi tanh đều ở đây tán dật , nàng hít sâu một hơi đạo : " là làm người ta hiện giờ đích trí nhớ , có thể trở về đã đến đi mình thân thể thượng đích bảo vật . "

" chư vị Thiên tôn không phải là cũng đối với ngọc đế đi qua làm có điều bất mãn , nhìn trời hạ thương sinh tràn đầy bi mẫn sao , chỉ cần đem Dương Tiễn hiện giờ đích trí nhớ , đưa đến nhà hắn thay đổi trước , kia lấy hắn mưu trí thủ đoạn , định có thể ngăn cản hết thảy bi kịch đích phát sinh , như vậy không chỉ có có thể để cho hắn lập công chuộc tội , cũng là đúng hắn những năm gần đây cứu vớt thương sanh tưởng thưởng . "

hồng quân lão tổ trên mặt hiện ra kinh ngạc vẻ , đạo : " ngươi vừa biết bảo này …"

Thốn Tâm trong lòng mừng như điên , thật sự có loại bảo bối này , nàng liền nói , nàng sống lại , thế nào lại là tình cờ ! mà Dương Tiễn , đã bị mình lão bà đích đoạn này thoại chấn bối rối , hắn cơ hồ là không thể ức chế địa theo Thốn Tâm lời của muốn đi xuống , trở lại quá khứ , cha , mẹ , đại ca , hết thảy đều không có mất đi , hết thảy đều tới kịp .

vậy mà hồng quân lão tổ kế tiếp thoại lại đưa bọn họ từ vui sướng đích trạng thái trung kéo sắp xuất hiện tới .

" ngươi nhưng là phải dùng bảo này đích giá cao . "

giá cao ? cái gì giá cao , Thốn Tâm lắc đầu một cái , quyết định đạo : " tiểu Long không biết , nhưng là , bất luận là cái gì giá cao , ta cũng có thể tiếp nhận . "

hồng quân lão tổ cười nói : " trước chớ vội trứ ứng , nghe lão đạo cùng ngươi nói tới , làm tiếp quyết định , ngươi thật nguyện ý vì Dương Tiễn bỏ ra nhiều như vậy sao ? "

" ngày xưa cộng công giận xúc không chu toàn sơn , thiên trụ chiết , địa duy tuyệt , Nữ Oa luyện năm màu thạch lấy bổ ông trời , đoạn miết đủ để lập bốn vô cùng , vì vậy liền có bốn thiên trụ , liên tiếp thiên địa . muốn dùng bảo này , nghịch thiên cải mệnh , trước phải chứng đã chi thành , thiên trụ có thiên cấp ba ngàn sáu trăm năm mươi vạn cấp , ngươi nhưng nguyện cấp một cấp một gõ đi lên , lấy chứng minh ngươi thành tâm . "

ba ngàn sáu trăm năm mươi vạn cấp … Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn , trong mắt của hắn hiện ra vẻ lo lắng , trên tay nàng dùng một chút lực , cướp đáp : " tiểu Long nguyện ý ! "

hồng quân lão tổ nghe vậy gật đầu một cái , đạo : " chớ vội , còn cần bước thứ hai , nghịch thiên cải mệnh , cần hao phí lão đạo cực lớn tu hành , nhưng nhìn ở Dương Tiễn là ta huyền môn đệ tử đích phân thượng , lão đạo cũng không cùng ngươi chờ so đo . nhiên , dựa vào lão đạo cái này chính là hy sinh còn chưa đủ , đem muốn phải chi , tất trước bỏ chi , ngươi muốn đổi một người mệnh , phải dùng chính ngươi đích mệnh để đổi , ngươi cũng nguyện ý sao ? "

Dương Tiễn nghe được này rốt cục không nhịn được đem Thốn Tâm tay của kéo xuống , vội vàng nói : " Thốn Tâm không thể ! ta chi đoàn tụ , không thể dùng tánh mạng của ngươi đi đổi ! "

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên cười mở ra , nàng mang chút kiều sân ý vị đạo : " ngươi lại quên , vợ chồng một thể , đoàn của ngươi tụ , chính là ta đoàn tụ . "

nàng chợt quay đầu nhìn về phía đạo tổ , cất cao giọng nói : " tiểu Long nguyện ý ! "

thôi , mất mạng mà thôi , hồn phách vẫn còn ở , long cung có giác giao , có thể tục khớp xương sinh da thịt , bây giờ không được , chuyển thế trọng tu cũng được , chính là phụ vương mẫu hậu ca ca đệ đệ lại muốn thương tâm . nhưng nàng thật , không thể không làm như vậy , Dương Tiễn cả đời đều ở đây miễn hoài người nhà , bây giờ cơ hội ngàn năm một thuở này đang ở trước mắt , nàng nhất định phải giúp hắn .

" hảo hảo hảo . " đạo tổ vỗ tay cười nói , " quả thật hữu tình có nghĩa , không uổng công lão đạo cái này từng đồ tôn vì ngươi làm ra bực này chuyện tới . bất quá , còn chưa đủ , nghịch thiên cải mệnh , còn cần phải nhảy vào ngày đèn trong , đến lúc đó thần lửa đốt người , hồn phách đãng nhiên vô tồn , biến mất với thiên địa , ngươi cũng nguyện ý sao ? "

" đủ rồi ! Thái sư tổ cần gì lấy nói tương lấn . " Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nói , " đệ tử với Ngọc hư cung tu hành nhiều năm , chưa từng nghe qua bảo này , Thái sư tổ nếu muốn trách tội , Dương Tiễn một người đủ để , cần gì hại ta thê tánh mạng , còn phải đem nàng hồn phách xua tan ? ! "

Tam công chúa ngây ngẩn cả người , không dám tin địa nhìn ngồi trên từ mi thiện mục nói người , tình cảm đều là lừa gạt nàng ? nhìn như vậy tiên phong đạo cốt , thì ra là lòng dạ mà nhỏ như vậy , còn hư hỏng như vậy .

hồng quân lão tổ cũng không mở miệng , ngược lại thì Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ngạc nhiên nói : " sao phải , không phải là ngươi nói cho nàng biết sao , còn đây là ta đạo môn bí mật bất truyền , tam giới trong , trừ ta tam giáo đạo thống , người bên cạnh nhất luật không biết . "

" thật không là . sư phụ , đệ tử căn bản liền không có nói Dương Tiễn chuyện này . " ngọc đỉnh chân nhân bởi vì bị giật mình quá độ hợp không hợp đích miệng rốt cục hóa giải tới đây , vội vàng mở miệng nói , " thiên hành có thường , không vì nghiêu tồn , không vì kiệt mất . nếu nói nghịch thiên cải mệnh , thật ra thì chỉ có thể đổi tiểu tiết không đổi được lớn hướng đi . sư phụ từng nói với đệ tử , Dương Tiễn người bị/cậy/mang nặng trách , hắn sớm muộn phải đi lên kia con con đường . thứ nhất hiện tại hắn còn chưa đi đi lên đây , đệ tử sao dám nói cho hắn biết chuyện này , để cho hắn đi lấy thân phạm hiểm . thứ hai nếu như cha mẹ hắn song toàn , hắn chỉ biết là rót giang miệng một hỗn tiểu tử , như thế nào có thể trải qua đây hết thảy , phát hiện hắn phải làm phát giác đồ , tương lai dùng hành động sửa đổi nó đây ? "

" cho nên , Dương gia diệt môn , chỉ sợ không phải là tiểu tiết , mà là thiên đạo vận hành lớn hướng đi . cho nên , đồ nhi , coi như ngươi gõ trời cao thê , lấy thân đầu thần lửa , ngươi đưa trở về người của chỉ sợ cũng sửa đổi không được nhà các ngươi người số mạng , hết thảy đều là phí công . đừng trách sư phụ , sư phụ không phải là muốn ngăn cản ngươi cứu sống người nhà … sư phụ , sư phụ , chỉ có ngươi một đồ đệ , ngươi để cho sư phụ nhìn ngươi đi chịu chết , sư phụ thật không làm được , không làm được a . "

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân than vãn khóc lớn , Dương Tiễn đích khóe mắt cũng ươn ướt , hắn bên quá thân đi , đối với ngọc đỉnh chân nhân dập đầu cá đầu đạo : " sư phụ đối với đệ tử ân trọng như núi , đệ tử như thế nào oán trách sư phụ , đều là Dương Tiễn quá lỗi , để cho sư phụ làm đệ tử một mực quan tâm , không được hưởng chốc lát an ninh . "

" thật 、 có thật không ? " ngọc đỉnh chân nhân tỉnh tỉnh nước mũi nức nở nói , " vậy thì tốt , vậy thì tốt , đồ nhi mau dậy đi , chớ quỳ , sư phụ nhìn đau lòng . đồ đệ vợ ngươi cũng không cần lỗ mãng liễu , ngươi nữa hy sinh cũng không dùng , còn là thật tốt phụng bồi đồ đệ của ta đi . hắn chỉ có muội muội của hắn cùng hai ngươi liễu , ngươi nếu là không có , hắn còn không ngừng suy tính như thế nào đây . "

" bất quá … đồ đệ vợ , nếu bần đạo ta không có nói cho ta biết đồ nhi , đồ nhi ta cũng không có nói ngươi , vậy là ngươi từ nơi nào biết ? "

trong lúc nhất thời tại chỗ ánh mắt của mọi người cũng đầu hướng Thốn Tâm , Tam công chúa sửng sốt , đã lâm vào sâu hoắm mờ mịt cùng luống cuống , nàng đến tột cùng là tại sao trở về đích , đạo môn bí mật bất truyền , ngoại giới làm sao có thể sẽ biết , kia là ai đem nàng trả lại đích đây , còn là nói trên đời còn có kiện thứ hai có thể nghịch thiên cải mệnh đích bảo vật .

Thốn Tâm chống lại Dương Tiễn ánh mắt của , dập đầu dập đầu ba ba đạo : " ta là ở , ở chúng ta Long tộc đích điển tịch thượng khán đến đích … có lẽ trên đời còn có kiện thứ hai có thể nghịch thiên cải mệnh đích bảo vật đây ? "

hồng quân lão tổ nghe vậy một sẩn , lắc lắc đầu nói : " không thể nào . lão đạo sống ức vạn kiếp , có thể nào không biết . trên đời chỉ này một bảo , có thể có này thần lực . chỉ có ta đạo người trong sao biết được , cũng chỉ có lão đạo môn hạ người , mới có thể làm cho lão đạo cho hắn hao phí nhiều như vậy đích tinh thần . "

Thốn Tâm nghe đã cảm thấy buồn cười , lão đạo sĩ lại đang gạt người liễu , chỉ này một bảo , phi đạo người trong môn không biết được , dùng nó còn phải bỏ ra hồn phi phách tán giá cao , nàng kia là thế nào trở về ? nàng cũng không biết cái gì tam giáo truyền nhân , có thể vì nàng làm được trình độ như vậy .

nàng ngẩng đầu đang muốn phản bác , kết quả chống lại hồng quân lão tổ phảng phất động tất hết thảy ánh mắt , tựa như một cái trọng chùy nặng nề gõ đến tim của nàng .

không , không , không ! nàng biết , nàng biết ! không chỉ có biết , vẫn cùng hắn làm suốt một ngàn năm vợ chồng , hành hạ hắn suốt một ngàn năm nột .

tựa như sống sờ sờ đem một khối đốt hồng đích lạc thiết nhét vào trong cổ họng , ngũ tạng lục phủ phảng phất bị đao nhọn khuấy làm một đoàn , máu tươi lâm ly . nàng vốn tưởng rằng năm đó hắn đón lấy cùng cách thánh chỉ lúc , lòng của nàng đã đau đến mức tận cùng liễu , không nghĩ tới , lại còn có đau hơn đích .

"… là … ngươi . lại là ngươi …"

tam giáo trong , biết chuyện này , lại sẽ vì nàng như vậy đích , chỉ có Dương Tiễn , chỉ có hắn …

mới vừa hồng quân lão tổ là thế nào nói đến trứ . ba ngàn sáu trăm năm mươi vạn cấp thiên thê , cấp một một gõ , cấp một một gõ ! khi đó , ba Thánh mẫu đích con trai chém vào vết thương trên người hắn , hẳn còn chưa có khỏi hẳn đi , cũng là , đây chính là khai thiên thần phủ , nào có dễ dàng như vậy hảo . cho nên , hắn cứ như vậy kéo bệnh thể , dập đầu đến máu tươi lâm ly , từng bước từng bước đi lên , từng bước từng bước đi lên , máu liền dọc theo khá dài thiên thê , từ từ thảng hạ . sau đó … hắn liền nhảy vào hừng hực đích thần lửa trung , thân thể , nguyên thần , liên đới hồn phách , cũng cháy sạch không còn một mống . hắn tuấn tú đích mi mắt , nàng ở trong lòng miêu mô vô số lần đích bộ dáng , cuối cùng ngay cả một thanh bụi đều không còn dư lại , chính là vì nàng ! chính là vì đem nàng trả lại !

tại sao vậy chứ , tại sao bọn họ cuối cùng sẽ rơi vào như vậy một kết quả ? một tâm tro ý lạnh chết ở tây biển sâu uyên , một vứt bỏ hết thảy biến mất với giữa thiên địa .

Thốn Tâm rốt cục không nhịn được nhào qua ôm lấy Dương Tiễn , đôi mắt đẫm lệ bà sa trung , chống lại chính là Dương Tiễn có chút kinh ngạc thần sắc mờ mịt , nàng khóc đến ruột gan đứt từng khúc : " ngươi , ngươi nếu là ban đầu mang phong thư tới , không , không , lâu hơn trước kia , mới vừa thành thân đích thời điểm , ngươi nếu là nói mấy câu mềm thoại , hoặc là ngươi tốt nhất dạy dỗ ta một lần , ta sẽ không cùng ngươi như vậy sảo , ta sẽ không như vậy tổn thương ngươi ! chúng ta sẽ thật tốt cùng nhau sống qua ngày , chúng ta sẽ xảy ra rất nhiều rất nhiều đích hài tử , một mọi người người hạnh phúc địa chung một chỗ , tam giới cũng sẽ hâm mộ chúng ta , ngươi tốt như vậy , ngươi làm nhiều như vậy chuyện tốt , không nên là như vậy đích kết quả , không nên là như vậy đích kết quả …"

" chúng ta hà về phần như thế ! " Thốn Tâm những câu chất vấn , không biết là đang hỏi ngày , hay là đang hỏi nàng mình , " chúng ta hà về phần như thế a ! "

tim như bị đao cắt trung , mơ hồ nghe đạo nhân đích nhiều tiếng ngâm xướng : " thiên tái tình duyên khắc cốt tình , một buổi sáng như thế nào có thể tẫn khí . thiên cực chỗ cao vô tận , vì ai lui tới gõ thiên thê . "


	11. 61-66

**61 An đắc phòng trộm ngàn vạn gian**

Dương Thiền vẫn luôn cảm thấy, chính mình là một cái hạnh phúc cô nương, cứ việc cha mẹ mất sớm, nhưng nàng lại có trên thế giới tốt nhất ca ca, đằng sau còn có trên thế giới tốt nhất trượng phu, còn có một cái đáng yêu bảo bảo.

Cứ việc đây hết thảy là vi phạm thiên điều mà đến, nàng tuy có chút lo lắng, lại cũng không sợ, bởi vì nhị ca hội vẫn luôn bảo hộ nàng , bất luận nàng làm chuyện gì, nàng vẫn luôn như vậy tin chắc, thẳng đến, nàng bị đặt ở Hoa Sơn hạ toàn bộ mười sáu năm.

Nàng một mảnh trong suốt trong lòng, bởi vậy bắt đầu đối thân nhất yêu nhất huynh trưởng, nảy sinh oán hận. Một ngàn năm rót Giang Khẩu, lại tại Hoa Sơn tái diễn, mà tạo thành đây hết thảy , lại là năm đó trăm phương ngàn kế trốn tới trẻ mồ côi một trong.

Nhị ca thay đổi, hắn không giống như là ca ca của ta, hắn triệt triệt để để trở thành Tư Pháp Thiên Thần.

Dương Thiền vừa thất vọng lại tuyệt vọng, thẳng đến con nàng, đi tới Hoa Sơn.

Nàng vốn cho rằng, nàng là hận lên nhị ca , khả từ đó về sau, nàng lại cả ngày lẫn đêm tại trong cơn ác mộng giãy dụa, không phải là nhị ca trên tay dính đầy trầm hương huyết, chính là trầm hương đem nhị ca đầu lâu, một búa chặt đi xuống... Mỗi lần tỉnh lại, băng lãnh trên bệ đá sớm đã là ướt át một mảnh, nàng nhìn xem giam cầm nàng lồng giam, thế nhưng sinh ra cám ơn trời đất cảm giác. Cám ơn trời đất, nàng còn nơi này, cám ơn trời đất, nàng yêu nhất hai người, không có tàn sát lẫn nhau.

Nhưng mà, cái này lo sợ cuối cùng cũng có đầu cuối, nàng nhìn xem trầm hương mang theo khai thiên thần phủ cao hứng bừng bừng vào động thì, gần như linh hồn đều đang run rẩy, nàng nội tâm đang reo hò: "Cậu của ngươi đâu, cậu của ngươi không có sao chứ?"

May mắn, trời cao còn là chiếu cố nàng , nhị ca sau đó tiến vào , sắc mặt tuy tái nhợt, nhưng vẫn mang theo ý cười.

Nguyên lai, nhị ca trước giờ đều chưa từng thay đổi, không, hắn còn là có chỗ thay đổi, hắn trở nên càng vĩ ngạn, cao lớn hơn.

Hắn sửa lại thiên điều, làm cho rót Giang Khẩu bi kịch sẽ không lại tái diễn, hắn rèn luyện ra trầm hương, làm cho bọn họ một nhà đoàn tụ, cuộc sống hạnh phúc cùng một chỗ. Hắn là tam giới công nhận đại anh hùng, cũng là trong lòng nàng, vĩnh hằng anh hùng.

Khả cái này anh hùng, lại là một thân một mình , ngoại trừ Ngao Thiên Khuyển, không có ai ở bên bên cạnh hắn. Hắn cứ như vậy lẻ loi, chống đỡ trăm ngàn năm. Dương Thiền đối ca ca tràn ngập yêu thương, nàng muốn mượn con trai của nàng trầm hương hôn lễ, vì nhị ca cùng Hằng Nga giật dây. Ai ngờ, lại nghe thấy nàng tin tức, nàng hai vị trí đầu tẩu, Tây hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Dài dằng dặc kiếp sống giam cầm trung, trong trí nhớ Thốn Tâm cùng nhị ca những cái kia vô vị cãi lộn, cũng dần dần giảm đi, để lại, chỉ có nàng trương kia như Thái Dương Hoa một dạng, lộng lẫy sáng rỡ khuôn mặt. Nàng là cô nương tốt, chỉ là, lúc ấy nhị ca cùng nàng, đều tuổi còn rất trẻ, còn không hiểu, như thế nào kinh doanh một phần tình yêu, như thế nào duy trì một đoạn hôn nhân, một buổi bỏ lỡ, liền lại không quay đầu cơ hội.

Long nữ một lòng say mê phó Hoàng Tuyền, mà nhị ca, lại đem tâm cho người khác. Dương Thiền thấp giọng an ủi khuyên giải Tứ công chúa, không hi vọng tỷ muội của nàng đem việc này quy tội nàng huynh trưởng trên người, bọn họ đã cùng ly, nhị ca cũng không sai. Có thể cho Dương Thiền vạn vạn không nghĩ tới chính là, nàng nhị ca cũng không phải là nghĩ như vậy, hắn thậm chí, căn bản cũng không có thay lòng đổi dạ.

Mẫu thân Dao Cơ khi chết, nàng không tại trước mắt, nàng cũng không có mắt thấy nhị ca đời này nhất tuyệt vọng biểu tình, nhưng tại hôm nay, nàng bổ sung năm đó áy náy cùng thương tiếc. Giống như là một cái trọng chùy hung hăng đập nện hắn có chút đơn bạc thân thể, khai thiên thần phủ tạo thành thương thế bị cực độ thương tâm cùng tuyệt vọng kích phát, máu tươi phun ra, lưu lại đầy đất lạc hồng, giống như bọn họ lúc ấy thành hôn thì, cái kia đầy trời kiều diễm cùng mỹ lệ.

Hắn giống một cái dã thú phát cuồng, cũng không quay đầu lại xông ra, tùy ý nàng như thế nào kêu cũng không làm nên chuyện gì.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển gâu gâu theo sau, Dương Thiền cũng lảo đảo đuổi theo, tiểu Ngọc bận đỡ lấy nàng, lưu ngạn xương kéo lại tay của nàng, nàng một tiếng một tiếng hô nhi tử: "Trầm hương, nhanh giá bổ nhào vân mang lên nương, mau đuổi theo cậu của ngươi!"

Các nàng một nhà gắng sức đuổi theo đi tới chưa từng đi qua Tây hải. Vàng son lộng lẫy thuỷ tinh cung, hiện nay là một mảnh lạnh thấu xương bạch.

Dương Thiền còn không có vào cửa, chỉ nghe thấy quyền □□ thêm trọng kích tiếng. Nàng nhị ca, anh dũng như vậy cường đại nhị ca, tê liệt ngã xuống tại trên đất, tùy ý một đám người đối với hắn quyền đấm cước đá. Mà Ngao Thiên Khuyển lại bị đá đến ở một bên, sớm đã đã hôn mê. Nàng tim mật muốn nứt, hét lên một tiếng nhào tới, ngăn tại nhị ca trên người, kêu khóc nói: "Đừng đánh nữa! Đừng đánh nữa! Hắn trên người còn có tổn thương, không phải lỗi của hắn, đừng đánh hắn..."

Một cái tuấn lãng thiếu niên cười lạnh một tiếng: "Quả thực không phải lỗi của hắn, hắn sớm tại một ngàn năm trước bỏ ta muội muội, em gái ta muội nay tan nát cõi lòng mà chết, cũng là nàng gieo gió gặt bão. Chỉ là các ngươi dương người nhà, mặc một thân tiên diễm phục sức tới tham gia em gái ta muội tang lễ, đây không phải là khinh người quá đáng, chẳng lẽ không nên đánh sao? !"

Dương Thiền bị câu này cưỡng từ đoạt lý khí cười , nàng giận nói: "Ta nhị ca xuyên rõ ràng là màu đen, muốn đánh cũng không nên đánh hắn!"

một người thiếu niên khác cười nhạo nói: "Ta bất kể này đó, nhìn hắn gương mặt kia khó chịu, muốn đánh thì đánh , thế nào! Hắn Dương Tiễn bản lãnh lớn như vậy, có loại đi tây thiên phật tổ nơi đó cáo ta a!"

Dương Thiền còn đãi lại biện, lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn cản, hắn ho đến tê tâm liệt phế, tại màu mực trên quần áo, tràn ra từng đoá từng đoá chói mắt hoa. Hắn nói: "Đại thái tử, Tam Thái tử, đều là Dương Tiễn xin lỗi Thốn Tâm, hôm nay muốn chém giết muốn róc thịt, tự nhiên muốn làm gì cũng được, chỉ cầu làm cho ta trước khi chết, lại liếc nhìn nàng một cái."

Ngao Liệt chỉ cảm thấy huyết dịch cả người đều đang sôi trào, hắn bây giờ làm ra này tấm tình thâm bộ dáng , hắn tam tỷ vì hắn gánh tội thay, khô thủ Tây hải vực sâu mấy trăm năm thì, hắn lại ở đâu? ! Một bên dỗ dành tỷ tỷ của hắn, vừa hướng những nữ nhân khác nói cam nguyện phản hạ thiên đi, dựng cờ vì yêu, làm hại tam tỷ, sinh sôi không có tính mạng. Ngao Liệt gầm nhẹ một tiếng liền muốn xông lên đánh chết tên vương bát đản này, lại bị long hậu ngăn cản.

"Tất cả dừng tay!" Long hậu sưng đỏ mắt, lạnh như băng nói: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ngươi vừa tới, liền tới gặp một chút Thốn Tâm đi, ta cái này con gái ngốc, bưng phải là nhân xuẩn toàn cơ bắp, cả đời đều đọc nàng trước đó phu, không hay biết, cái kia phụ lòng hán, đã sớm di tình biệt luyến , chỉ có nàng vẫn còn trông coi, cuối cùng phản lầm chính mình mệnh. Ngươi vào đi, lão phụ cũng còn có có nhiều thứ, muốn cho ngươi."

Dương Thiền run rẩy nhìn xem nhị ca loạng chà loạng choạng mà đứng dậy, nàng muốn theo đi vào, lại bị một đám vóc người cao to thiếu niên ngăn lại, trầm hương muốn xông, cũng bị nàng ngăn lại.

Nàng nhìn chằm chằm nội thất, vừa sợ hãi lại sợ, sau đó, nàng liền nghe nhị ca tiếng kêu, như vậy bi thương, như vậy tuyệt vọng, giống như là đã mất đi hết thảy thú bị nhốt. Nàng trong đầu một cái giật mình, liều lĩnh xông đi vào, đã nhìn thấy, nhị ca ôm một bộ bạch bào, hôn mê tại tam công chúa quan tài kiếng trước.

Long hậu đứng ở quan tài trước, vừa khóc lại cười, nước mắt rơi như mưa: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi trông thấy sao, nguyên lai trong lòng hắn vẫn luôn có ngươi, ngươi cũng có thể nhắm mắt , mẫu hậu đứa nhỏ ngốc, đứa nhỏ ngốc a, ngươi chờ một chút cỡ nào tốt, chờ một chút, ngươi liền có thể toại nguyện, không cần như vậy lẻ loi đi a!"

Lại đối Dương Tiễn hận Thanh Đạo: "Sớm đi làm cái gì , nếu là sớm đi đến, sớm ngày để giải thích, làm sao đến mức như thế, hiện tại chẳng qua là thấy Thốn Tâm khi còn sống vì hắn làm quần áo liền đau đến ngất đi, như thế nào không suy nghĩ, ta Thốn Tâm nghe được hắn di tình biệt luyến thì, như thế nào thương tâm tuyệt vọng? !"

Các nàng cuối cùng còn là rời đi , tại một đám người ánh mắt cừu địch trung. Từ cái này sau khi trở về, Dương Tiễn liền vẫn luôn hôn mê, Dương Thiền canh giữ ở bên cạnh hắn, thay hắn sát vĩnh viễn cũng lau không sạch mồ hôi lạnh, nghe hắn tại trong mơ mơ màng màng, một tiếng một tiếng kêu Thốn Tâm. Món kia đồng thời nhiễm hai vợ chồng nhân máu tươi bạch bào, chăm chú bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực, phảng phất cùng cốt nhục nối liền thành một thể, vĩnh viễn cũng không cách nào tách ra. Ngao Thiên Khuyển liền ngồi xổm tại giường của hắn trước, uể oải trông coi hắn.

Đột nhiên có một ngày hoàng hôn, Dương Thiền nhìn xem hắn mở choàng mắt, ngồi dậy, bắt lấy tay của nàng vẫn luôn hỏi: "Tam muội, tẩu tử ngươi đâu, Thốn Tâm đâu?"

Nàng trước mắt hiện ra một mảnh hơi nước, lắc đầu, không dám nói lời nào. Ngao Thiên Khuyển lại tại lúc này tỉnh lại, nghe được câu này tra hỏi, đáp: "Chủ, chủ nhân, Tứ công chúa hôm qua tới nói, tam công chúa đã muốn hạ táng ..."

Dương Thiền chỉ cảm thấy bắt lấy nàng đại thủ, phảng phất một nháy mắt đã mất đi tất cả khí lực. Nàng cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển lo âu nhìn qua Dương Tiễn, chỉ gặp hắn cúi đầu, không nói một lời. Trong lòng hai người lại sợ lại thương tiếc, sợ hắn lại như cái kia Thiên Nhất bàn, thương tâm gần chết, ai hủy tự thân, ai ngờ, hắn phảng phất như là trong chốc lát quên nữ tử kia.

Hắn nhàn nhạt trả lời một câu: "Ân."

Từ đó về sau, hắn sinh hoạt khôi phục bình thường, chỉ là thỉnh thoảng đi gặp sư phụ của hắn — Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, trừ cái đó ra, cùng khi đó không khác nhau chút nào, hắn như thường lệ ăn cơm, như thường lệ làm việc công, chỉnh lý thiên điều, càng thêm cẩn trọng, đối đãi trầm hương càng thêm nghiêm khắc.

Trầm hương kính nể hắn cữu cữu, đồng thời cũng vì chính mình lúc trước bị thương cữu cữu, làm cho hắn đến nay thương thế chưa lành tràn ngập áy náy. Hắn toàn tâm toàn ý nghe cữu cữu lời nói làm sự, Dương Tiễn đối với hắn cũng ngày càng hài lòng. Ngao Thiên Khuyển thấy chủ nhân hình như quên cái kia trước nữ chủ nhân, cùng hắn thanh thản ổn định cùng một chỗ thì, càng thấy cao hứng, từ đây không nhắc tới một lời Thốn Tâm.

Hết thảy tựa hồ cũng tại hướng phía tốt phương hướng phát triển. Chỉ có Dương Thiền, càng ngày càng sợ hãi, càng ngày càng sợ hãi.

Nhị ca nhìn về phía trầm hương hài lòng ánh mắt, làm cho lãnh ý từ nàng trong bản chất đều thấu ra. Nàng thậm chí vụng trộm kéo qua nhi tử, tưởng khuyên nhi tử đừng như vậy hiểu chuyện, đừng như vậy tiến lên, thu hoạch lại là nhi tử nghi hoặc không hiểu hỏi vặn lại.

Nhi tử đi bên này không thông, Dương Thiền chỉ có thể thời thời khắc khắc canh giữ ở Dương Tiễn bên cạnh, trắng đêm canh giữ ở hắn trước cửa, có khi gió thổi khung cửa âm thanh, đều có thể cả kinh nàng cả người run rẩy. Ngạn xương đối với cái này không thể nào hiểu được, cũng rất bất đắc dĩ, nhưng vẫn là để tùy. Nhị ca luôn là nửa đêm đi ra đem nàng ôm vào đi, thay nàng đắp chăn, làm cho nàng ngủ ở trên giường mình.

Dương Thiền vẫn luôn ép buộc chính mình bảo trì thanh tỉnh, nhưng có đôi khi, thật sự quá mức mệt mỏi, kiểu gì cũng sẽ không biết không có cảm giác ngủ mất, làm nàng một giấc tỉnh dậy,

Còn chưa mở mắt ra, chính là một trận sợ hãi, nàng bỗng nhiên vén chăn lên ngồi dậy, làm cho một bên dựa vào ghế Dương Tiễn giật nảy mình.

Dương Thiền bỗng nhiên bổ nhào qua, bắt lấy Dương Tiễn tay nói: "Nhị ca, nhị ca, ngươi đáp ứng ta, đáp ứng ta! Ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không xa cách ta nhóm , đúng hay không?"

Đáp lại nàng vĩnh viễn là Dương Tiễn nụ cười ôn nhu: "Đừng nháo tiểu hài tử tính khí, mau đi ngủ đi, nhị ca không đi, nhị ca ngay tại bên cạnh ngươi."

Dương Thiền nắm chắc tay dần dần buông lỏng ra, đã từng hắn ôn nhu an ủi làm cho nàng nhiều ấm lòng, hiện tại liền làm cho nhiều rét lạnh. Tại đêm dài lộ nặng buổi tối, Dương Thiền đột nhiên hiểu được, nàng là lưu không được hắn , nhưng là, nàng còn là tưởng đem đoạn này huynh muội làm bạn cuộc sống, kéo dài lâu một chút, lâu hơn một chút.

Chỉ tiếc, nên đi , sớm muộn đều sẽ đi, đi như vậy đột nhiên, như vậy vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị.

Dương Thiền tỉnh lại, như trước là tại Dương Tiễn trên giường, cái ghế một bên thượng, lại không có cái kia nguy nga tựa như núi cao thân ảnh, chỉ có một phong thư, lẻ loi trơ trọi tại nơi đó.

Dương Thiền nước mắt im ắng lăn xuống, nàng từ trên giường quẳng xuống, dùng cả tay lẫn chân bỏ qua, mở thư tay, run lên cầm cập, thật mỏng một trang giấy, màu mực sớm đã cổ xưa, hắn đã sớm viết tốt lắm, mở đầu chính là: Tam muội, tha thứ nhị ca, thiên điều đã muốn thi hành vu tam giới, trầm hương đã lớn lên, ngạn xương đãi ngươi vô cùng tốt, nhị ca đã muốn không có cái gì có thể lo lắng , nhị ca nên đi, đền bù trước kia tiếc nuối ..."

Câu nói kế tiếp, nước mắt rơi như mưa, đã thấy không rõ lắm, Dương Thiền gào khóc, tim như bị đao cắt.

"Nhị ca! Nhị ca! Nhị ca!"

Mà tại xa xôi Đông Phương trụ trời, 3650 vạn giai thang trời thượng, lấm ta lấm tấm tán lạc máu tươi, xa xa nhìn lại, tựa như trên kệ đỏ tươi hoa tường vi.

Đỉnh cao nhất, nam tử thân mặc một bộ mang theo pha tạp vết máu bạch y, tại tóc trắng xoá lão đạo trước mặt quỳ xuống.

"Dương Tiễn tâm ý đã quyết, khẩn cầu Thái sư tổ tác thành."

Hồng Quân lão tổ thở dài một tiếng: "Cũng được, ngươi không ngớt bậc thang đều gõ đi lên, lão đạo sao nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt."

Hừng hực liệt hỏa, bay lên, Dương Tiễn ngửa mặt ngã xuống, nhậm bay múa Hỏa xà thôn phệ chính mình thân thể, hắn bên mặt nhìn lại, một bên dưới đất, hai mắt nhắm nghiền nữ tử, giống như ngủ. Hắn vươn tay ra, tưởng sờ sờ nàng mặt tái nhợt gò má, lại phát hiện tay của mình, sớm đã hóa thành tro bụi.

Hắn cười khổ một tiếng: "Ta sớm nên tới gặp ngươi , ta sáng sớm liền nên nói cho ngươi chân tướng, Hằng Nga là mưu kế, không phải là thật sự. Tại sao, không thể tin ta, tại sao, trăm ngàn năm qua , chúng ta luôn là bỏ qua. Chuyện cho tới bây giờ , duy lấy kiếp nầy mệnh , đổi lấy tới đời duyến . là hợp là cách , là phân là hủy đi , tất cả ở trong tay của ngươi liễu , Thốn Tâm. "

 **62 đại tí thiên hạ tác giả câu vui mừng nhan**

ngày xưa sáng rỡ đích mắt hạnh , hôm nay biến thành rơi lệ tuyền nhãn , nước mắt cốt cốt mà lưu , phảng phất không có cuối . nóng bỏng đích lệ , giống như vỡ vụn lòng của , thật nhanh thấm ướt Dương Tiễn đích áo khoác , đem hắn lòng của cũng trở nên nhu ướt một mảnh .

trong khoảng thời gian này đích chung sống hạ , hắn đã sớm không phải là cái đó cương trứ tay chân đích tiểu tử ngốc , cơ hồ là theo bản năng , hắn trở về ôm trở về , sau đó liền bị ăn rồi cửu chuyển kim đan lực đại vô cùng lão bà , lấy càng thêm mãnh liệt lực đạo ôm trở về tới .

Dương Tiễn : "…" mặc dù cảm thấy rất hạnh phúc , vậy mà , ta mau không thở được …

ngồi trên đích sáu thánh : "… a a . " chết đến trước mắt , lại còn đang đánh tình mắng tiếu ? !

quỳ xuống đích ngọc hư môn nhân : "… trời ạ . " hỏa thiêu : lửa đốt lông mày , có thể hay không thiểu tú ân ái ? !

chỉ có trong mắt chỉ có đồ đệ đích ngọc đỉnh chân nhân nhìn thấu đồ đệ đích khó chịu , bận rộn xông lên , đem ngao cô nương bái kéo ra tới .

Thốn Tâm ủy khuất địa ngẩng đầu , nghẹn ngào nói : " chân nhân , ngài làm gì ! "

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân đơn giản hết ý kiến , vậy mà hắn vừa mở miệng , lại làm cho toàn bộ người cũng hơn không nói .

" còn hỏi bần đạo làm gì , đồ đệ vợ a , bần đạo biết ngươi đau lòng đồ đệ của ta tìm không trở về nhà người , ngươi ôm hắn có thể , nhưng là làm sao có thể dùng khí lực lớn như vậy đây , ngươi xem một chút , cổ của hắn cũng bị ngươi siết đỏ . "

Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra , giương mắt vừa nhìn , trắng nõn đích trên cổ , một đạo nhàn nhạt đích hồng vết , quả nhiên bị nàng hai cánh tay siết đích , nhất thời đau lòng không dứt , giơ tay lên sờ lên liền hỏi ；" ngươi có khỏe không ? có đau hay không ? "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ cảm giác mình nha đều phải chua cũng , không nghĩ tới , lão Nhị thu đích đồ tôn đầu óc có vấn đề cũng liền tính / chọn , đồ đệ cũng là một ngu ngốc , lúc này không sót trứ đồ nhi xin tội , vẫn còn ở đau lòng cổ bị siết đỏ ? ! a a , bây giờ đau lòng có cái rắm dùng , đợi lát nữa sư phụ nổi giận , đem các ngươi ba cổ của cũng vặn xuống , hừ ! ╭(╯^╰)╮ một đám bệnh thần kinh .

muốn thôi , giáo chủ đem hi dực đích ánh mắt đầu hướng hồng quân lão tổ , đến đây đi ! sư phụ , lấy ra lão nhân gia ngài dạy dỗ ta một phần mười đích công lực liền đủ !

hồng quân lão tổ tán thưởng địa nhìn mình tiểu đồ đệ một cái , cười nói : " thế nhân tất cả nói ngày nếu có tình ngày cũng lão , cũng không biết , tình đến chỗ sâu thiên địa động . các ngươi phần này thâm tình , ngay cả lão đạo cũng trở nên đánh động . cũng được , ngọc đế gây nên , đúng là cần thân xích , Long tộc nhiều năm hành vân bố vũ , cũng khi thưởng , Dương Tiễn lại là lão đạo môn hạ nhất xuất chúng đích đồ tôn , cúc cung tận tụy , lao khổ công cao , chuyện này không làm đại kế , lão đạo liền toàn liễu các ngươi tâm nguyện đi . "

" gì ! ! ! " Thông Thiên giáo chủ :Σ( °△°|||)︴ , sư phụ , ngài lời này vốn không đối với …

hồng quân lão tổ cũng không lý đồ nhi , mĩm cười nói đạo : " Đồng nhi ở chỗ nào , ngươi đi chuyến oa hoàng cung , xin/mời Nữ Oa dùng hồng tú cầu chứng nhân duyên . những khác đồ nhi , hôm nay sáu thánh sẽ nơi này , vừa khép lại dâng/đóng chinh sáu lễ số , các ngươi liền các ra một món bảo vật , cho Dương Tiễn vì sính đi . "

dứt lời , hắn liền đem hòa ái đích ánh mắt đầu hướng Thông Thiên giáo chủ : " mới vừa ngươi như vậy nóng bỏng quan sát vi sư , là muốn thay bọn họ cầu tha thứ đi . vậy hôm nay vi sư liền đem cái này thứ nhất tặng lễ vật đích thải đầu để cho với ngươi , thông thiên đồ nhi , ngươi tới trước đi . "

" nhớ muốn phù hợp ngươi thánh nhân đích thân phận . "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ : "…" ngài lão lão nhãn hôn hoa liễu đi , ai ngờ xin tha , dù sao không phải là ta ! còn phải ta đưa lễ , /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~ sư phụ , ngươi thiên vị ! thiên vị ! thiên vị ! ta không thuận the !

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn hướng về phía đệ đệ đích khóc mặt , thiếu chút nữa đều phải chưởng không được bật cười , cái này hai hàng , cố ý lên tiếng tương bang Dương Tiễn tới cái hố ngọc đế khí sư phụ , cho là sư phụ không nhìn ra được sao , đem đem không cùng ngươi so đo , là ở chỗ này chờ còn ngươi . chẳng qua là , sư phụ như vậy chiều rộng hoành đại lượng , khẳng khái nếu này , thật đúng là hiếm thấy , chẳng lẽ , Dương Tiễn ngày sau , thật đúng là vì ta huyền môn một đại chi trụ , đem làm ra đại cống hiến sao ?

chư thánh trong lòng kinh ngạc cùng với Thông Thiên giáo chủ đích không cam lòng , giờ phút này đều không trọng yếu , hồng quân lão tổ kim khẩu vừa mở , cũng phải tuân theo .

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân cũng cùng ngọc hư môn hạ tam đại đệ tử cũng đã hỉ điên rồi , mà Dương Tiễn , may là hắn thông minh tuyệt đỉnh , cũng không cách nào biết , là tương lai mình đích chiến công cùng với gõ trời cao thê đích thành tâm mới để cho đạo tổ trở nên đánh động , võng khai một mặt . chỉ có Thốn Tâm mơ hồ đoán được nguyên do , hỉ cực nhi khấp , hướng về phía hồng quân lão tổ , liên tục dập đầu .

đạo tổ cười một tiếng , hơi động phù trần , đem Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm nâng lên , đạo : " chuyện cũ không cần nhắc lại , bọn ngươi khổ tẫn cam lai , đương triều nhìn đàng trước mới là . "

Thốn Tâm trong lòng vừa động , chuyện cũ không cần nói , chẳng lẽ là nói , không để cho nàng phải đem kiếp trước chuyện nói cho Dương Tiễn , ý niệm này vừa dứt , liền giác có một đạo vô hình lực thêm thân , nàng cả kinh , thử nói ra trầm hương 、 hôm nào con chờ chuyện , lại phát hiện , thậm chí ngay cả miệng cũng tờ không được .

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng hồng quân lão tổ , chống lại cơ trí không minh , ẩn chứa vạn thiên linh tuệ đích ánh mắt . thôi , đây là Dương Tiễn đích Thái sư tổ , hắn không để cho Dương Tiễn biết , phải có đạo lý của hắn , huống chi , kiếp trước quá mức nặng nề , nàng làm chuyện sai lầm quá nhiều , còn không bằng lần nữa bắt đầu , ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng lưu lại đều là mình mỹ hảo một mặt .

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn liếc mắt nhìn nhau , với nhau cười khai , đối với hồng quân lão tổ chắp tay thi lễ , lên tiếng : " tạ Thái sư tổ hồng dạ/ừ , cẩn tuân Thái sư tổ dạy bảo . "

tốt lắm , tạ ơn hoàn tiết xong , phía dưới là đưa lễ hoàn tiết liễu , đi đầu thứ nhất , Thông Thiên giáo chủ …

vậy mà , ngoài tất cả dự liệu chính là , Thông Thiên giáo chủ hoàn toàn không phục mới vừa lửa giận của ngất trời chi thế , hắn thậm chí nặn ra một hòa ái đích mỉm cười . Tam công chúa cả người run một cái , theo bản năng hướng Dương Tiễn trong ngực tránh , nhưng là Thông Thiên giáo chủ làm cho chính là nàng .

" bần đạo biết ngươi là long xà chi chúc , vừa đúng trong tay có vật này , vô cùng thích hợp ngươi . "

cà đích một tiếng rút ra một cái trường tiên tới , không sai , chính là một cái trường tiên .

giáo chủ chợt một tiếng , đi phía trước vung lên , trường tiên thượng điện quang lóe lên , vũ khởi lại có tiếng sấm gió , ba đích một tiếng đánh vào trên đất , thật dầy đích mặt đất nứt ra như nhánh cây trạng đích khe hở .

ngao cô nương : thật là lợi hại … bất quá , đây là kết hôn lễ vật , Thông Thiên giáo chủ đưa nàng cái này , chẳng lẽ , chẳng lẽ , không phải là nàng nghĩ đến như vậy đi …

đạo đức Thiên tôn rất là bất đắc dĩ , đối với đệ đệ đạo : " sư đệ , ngươi đây là làm quá mức , hôn nhân là hợp hai tính tốt , thượng lấy chuyện tông miếu , hạ lấy kế đời sau cũng . còn đây là đại cát , ngươi đưa này hung khí vì như vậy ? "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ lý trực khí tráng : " ai , sư huynh như thế nào có thể hiểu gả nữ nhi trong lòng , muốn kết hai tính tốt , tất phải nhường đàn gái an tâm , ta cho cái này long nữ một ít bàng thân vật , lúc này mới có thể Tây hải long cung yên tâm đem nàng gả cho chúng ta sư chất tôn sao . "

đạo đức Thiên tôn : "… ngươi còn biết hắn là của ngươi sư chất tôn a . "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ đã không tính toán để ý đến hắn liễu , hưng cao thải liệt đối với tấc thầm nghĩ : " bảo này dùng rất là dễ dàng , không cần phí quá lớn khí lực , hơn nữa roi tùy tâm động , thế tới quá mức mãnh , cho dù là luyện qua cửu chuyển huyền công , có chín chín tám mươi mốt bàn biến hóa , cũng là một chục một chính xác , bảo quản để cho hắn trầy da sứt thịt . cho nên , không cần lo âu , cứ việc yên tâm sử dụng , nhiều hơn sử dụng . "

ngạch (⊙o⊙)… Tam công chúa khóe miệng rút rút ra , ngài nhưng thật ra là muốn nói , nhất định phải ngày ngày dùng cái này roi đánh Dương Tiễn đi .

" thông thiên đồ nhi . " hồng quân lão tổ chậm rãi mở miệng , câu nói kế tiếp còn chưa nói tiếp , liền bị Thông Thiên giáo chủ cắt đứt , " sư phụ , bảo này là ban đầu ngài ban cho ta , để cho ta tặng cho có đức hạnh đích nữ đệ tử , hành hiệp trượng nghĩa , hiện giờ ta như thế khẳng khái nghĩa khí , đem nó đưa cho sư huynh đích đồ tôn vợ , đủ phù hợp thân phận , khá lớn phương đi ? "

hành hiệp trượng nghĩa chính là để cho nàng đi đánh ngươi đích sư chất tôn ?

hồng quân lão tổ : "… cũng được , đại đồ đệ nữa tứ đi . "

đạo đức Thiên tôn am hiểu luyện đan , tặng một chai chín hà đan , phương tây hai thánh tặng thanh liên , trong đó có năm màu hạt sen , cũng là vô cùng quý báu tiên dược , mà Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn xuất thủ phá lệ hào phóng .

hắn cười nói : " tích đại vũ với Hoàng Hà trên lập long môn , phàm cá lướt qua nhưng hóa thần long , nhiên trên đời cũng không làm thần long thoát thai thối thể đất , hôm nay bần đạo lợi dụng này luyện long trì cùng Dương Tiễn vì sính , Tây hải chư long tiến vào tu luyện , chuyện nửa công bội . "

dứt lời , chỉ thấy kim quang chợt lóe , không trung hiện ra vân chưng hà úy đích tường thụy chi điềm , trong ao thải quang rực rỡ , linh khí trình hình rồng bay lượn , trong khoảnh khắc , liền đi Tây hải phương hướng chui tới , tấc nóng lòng cấp nhìn lại , chỉ thấy trong nhà rặng mây đỏ đầy trời , không khỏi mừng rỡ nhìn sang , có bảo này ở , toàn bộ Long tộc tu hành , đều có lớn lao bì ích , bận rộn quỳ tạ Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn , Thiên tôn cười cười miễn lễ .

cuối cùng chính là hồng quân lão tổ , hắn vươn tay ra , lòng bàn tay một viên bọt nước quang hoa lưu chuyển . Dương Tiễn thấy vậy châu thần sắc khẽ biến , cái này không giống bình thường bảo vật , cũng giống như là một linh nguyên .

quả bất kỳ nhiên , chỉ nghe hồng quân lão tổ đạo : " long hán sơ cướp , Long tộc sát phạt quá nhiều , suýt nữa diệt tộc , may mà lui về phía sau vạn năm , đều là an phận thủ thường , hành vân bố vũ , phổ hàng cam lâm . còn đây là khảm nước chi tinh , lão đạo đem về phần thuộc về khư trong , thuộc về khư là vạn thủy thuộc về chỗ , cũng là vạn thủy ngọn nguồn , tuần hoàn hướng phục , thiên hạ thủy tộc , đều có thể phải kỳ chỗ ích lợi tu luyện , lần này vô lượng công đức , liền cùng Dương Tiễn vì sính đi . "

lễ này coi như quá lớn , ngày đó Thốn Tâm với long môn thề , chấn hưng thủy tộc , vốn tưởng rằng muốn hao tổn cá thiên bách năm thời gian , có món bảo bối này , còn không phải là chỉ nhật khả đãi .

Tam công chúa đích nước mắt tuôn rơi rơi xuống , Dương Tiễn cầm tay của nàng hòa nhã nói : " còn không mau tạ ơn . "

Thốn Tâm nặng nề ừ một tiếng , cười lúm đồng tiền như hoa .

sáu lễ tất cả tặng , trừ Thông Thiên giáo chủ theo hồng quân lão tổ trở về tử tiêu bên ngoài cung , còn lại Thiên tôn đều là trở về mỗi người đạo tràng .

Thốn Tâm tựa vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực , nhìn Thông Thiên giáo chủ đi xa bóng lưng , không khỏi hỏi : " ngươi nói , Thái sư tổ trở về sẽ thế nào phạt hắn ? "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười : " cho phép là lấy thêm ra một cái sấm gió roi để cho hắn cũng thử một chút tư vị đây ? "

Tam công chúa phác xích một tiếng bật cười : " ai nha , các ngươi ghi hận Thông Thiên giáo chủ , ta lại không thể , hắn nhưng là cùng ta có đại ân , cái này roi vừa ra , không buồn một ít người không nghe lời la . "

" chỉ sợ không nghe lời đích do người khác . "

" ẩu …" kia trá trứu ba ba khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đột nhiên nhô ra , hù dọa liễu Thốn Tâm giật mình , Dương Tiễn cũng là ngẩn ra , hỏi : " kia trá huynh đệ , ngươi đây là làm quá mức ? "

" hai người các ngươi còn hỏi chúng ta đang làm quá mức , nhờ cậy , mấy vị sư tổ là đi rồi , nhưng nơi này còn có chúng ta , ngay trước chúng ta nhiều người như vậy , các ngươi cũng tốt ý tứ , các ngươi xem một chút ta nhị ca , các ngươi cho hắn đích tổn thương còn chưa đủ đại sao ? "

mộc trá sinh không thể yêu mặt : " tính / chọn , Tam đệ , tổn thương trứ tổn thương trứ thành thói quen . "

mười hai kim tiên thay vì đệ tử của hắn cũng không nhịn được bật cười .

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân nước mắt cũng chảy ra , hắn kéo Dương Tiễn tay của cùng Thốn Tâm tay của mười ngón tay giao ác chung một chỗ , vui mừng nói : " bần đạo một mực lo lắng các ngươi , dù sao đồ đệ vợ một mực nhớ người nhà , mà đồ đệ như vậy , lại không thể hướng thiên đình cúi đầu , kia đồ đệ vợ vẫn không thể cùng người nhà quen biết nhau . bần đạo sợ các ngươi sẽ vì này khởi xung đột . không nghĩ tới , sư tổ hồng dạ/ừ hạo đãng , bây giờ tốt lắm , hết thảy vấn đề cũng nghênh nhận nhi giải . "

" sư tổ cư nhiên để cho Nữ Oa nương nương dùng hồng tú cầu cho các ngươi chứng nhân duyên , hồng tú cầu là công đức chí bảo , trông coi thiên hạ nhân duyên , xuất thế đến nay , chỉ chứng quá bốn thung hôn sự . thứ nhất thung là ngày cưới , cổ thiên đế đế tuấn cưới ngày sau hi cùng , thứ hai thung là địa cưới , thần Nông thị cưới ngày xá , thứ ba thung làm người cưới , Nhân hoàng phục hi cưới Nữ Oa nương nương , thứ tư thung , còn lại là các ngươi , ho khan một cái , ngọc đỉnh chân nhân đồ đệ Dương Tiễn , cưới Tây hải Tam công chúa ngao Thốn Tâm ! "

" lần này tốt lắm , các ngươi liền vĩnh viễn không cần tách ra . "

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn liếc mắt nhìn nhau , hai tay nắm thật chặc chung một chỗ , năm đó thành thân , từ không nghĩ tới có thể có hôm nay , chấp tử tay , vĩnh viễn không chia cách .

" ai nha , các ngươi cũng đừng thịt đã tê rần , thừa dịp đại quân nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục , sư huynh các sư đệ đều ở đây , nhanh lên làm hôn sự đi . " một mực không mở miệng đích Khương Tử Nha cười nói .

" làm hôn sự ? " ngao cô nương nghi ngờ không hiểu , " nhưng là , chúng ta đã thành quá hôn . "

Khương Tử Nha khoát khoát tay : " vậy thì nữa làm một lần a , sư chất vợ , ngươi chẳng lẽ không muốn cho cha mẹ của ngươi tham gia một lần ngươi hôn lễ sao ? "

muốn , thế nào không muốn , nằm mơ đều ở đây muốn , mẫu thân thay nàng chãi đầu , tỷ muội thay nàng thượng trang , cùng Dương Tiễn cùng nhau bái biệt cha mẹ , sau đó để cho các ca ca đưa nàng thượng kiệu hoa , gả cho mình người yêu , ở tất cả thân nhân chúc phúc hạ .

Thốn Tâm dạ tình đều ở đây sáng lên , nhưng vẫn là xấu hổ đạo : " nhưng là như vậy , sẽ không quá phiền toái chư vị sao ? "

một đám ngọc hư đệ tử cười nói : " làm sao sẽ phiền toái , một chút đều không phiền toái , chúng ta cũng chờ trứ uống rượu mừng đây ! "

" ha ha , đến lúc đó có thể phải nhiều rót Dương sư huynh mấy chén , để cho hắn ngày ngày chua chúng ta , cáp cáp cáp cáp ! "

tác giả có lời muốn nói : ngày hôm qua quên nói , nhất định phải nói trước ăn mộc đường thuần mới có thể nhìn cái này chương , nếu không , hàm răng ngọt rớt đừng trách tác giả khuẩn , ha ha ha .

hồng tú cầu chứng cưới , sáu lễ tề bị , ở tất cả thân nhân chúc phúc hạ , vĩnh viễn không chia cách , cái này tác giả khuẩn đích não động , có thể vì tiển tâm suy nghĩ đến đích đẹp nhất tốt hôn lễ , phía sau chính là hỉ yến cùng đêm động phòng hoa chúc la , cao có thể dự cảnh dự cảnh , ngày hôm qua bị thương tâm can mà , hôm nay là không phải là đều tốt liễu nha , (*^_^*) hì hì oh , còn có , nhị ca sẽ khôi phục trí nhớ kiếp trước đích , nhưng không phải là bây giờ , phía sau cũng biết rồi .

 **63 Mưa gió bất động an như núi**

hoàn toàn trọng quy với tốt tiển tâm vợ chồng lại không có thể nị oai mấy ngày liền tách ra , tại sao vậy chứ ? hôn lễ đêm trước , vị hôn phu vị hôn thê không thấy được mặt , cho dù là đi cá hình thức đích hôn lễ , cũng giống vậy .

Dương Tiễn tiếp tục ở lại chu doanh trung sáng lên nóng lên , cho đến hỉ yến ngày đó , mà Thốn Tâm là đến hoạch rồng nước cung . theo 《 sơn hải trải qua 》 trung ghi lại , hoạch nước bắc lưu , chú với vị , cũng là cách đồng quan hơi gần một con sông lớn .

Tây hải chư long , bị yêu tới tham gia hỉ yến đích Long tộc , căn bản cũng ở tạm ở chỗ này . cuồn cuộn không ngừng lễ vật , hoa phục thức ăn ngon cũng vận tới .

mà sân này khoáng thế hôn lễ đích nữ nhân vật chính , đang ngồi ở mình tạm thời trong khuê phòng , ở một đám tỷ muội đích làm bạn hạ nhìn giá y .

đã hai cưới đích cô dâu bày tỏ đã rất bình tĩnh , kích động cũng nên chờ ngày mai hỉ bữa tiệc nữa kích động không phải là .

vì vậy , Tam công chúa chỉ để ý trêu chọc trứ trong ngực đích tiểu muội muội chơi . tiểu cô nương này là hoạch rồng nước vương đích tiểu nữ mà , mới vừa phá xác không tới mười năm , kêu làm lăng ba , sơ trứ cặp vú đầu , thịt đô đô đích khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn , còn chưa lên tiếng lợi dụng cười khai , thấy tấc mến yêu có phải hay không liễu .

vậy mà , một đám đã cưới hoặc chưa lập gia đình đích long nữ môn cũng bày tỏ rất mong đợi .

bắc hải Long vương chi nữ ngao huệ tâm cười nói : " ai nha , Thốn Tâm muội muội , không bằng để cho chúng ta cùng đi khai mở nhãn giới , ho khan một cái , chủ yếu là dính dính hỉ khí . "

các cô nương nghe vậy bốn phía tương đối , đều là bật cười , uyển nhược chuông bạc một loại , phụ họa nói : " là vô cùng , là vô cùng . "

Thốn Tâm nghe nhẫn tuấn không khỏi : " hảo hảo hảo , muội muội hỉ khí nhiều đây , để cho các ngươi tùy tiện dính , muốn dính bao nhiêu cũng không có vấn đề gì . "

Thính Tâm phác xích một tiếng bật cười : " thật cá là một không sợ bị đích , lời này cũng nói cho ra miệng , các ngươi vân vân , ta đây đi ngay đem giá y lấy tới . "

vừa nói , liền từ một bên đích hoàng hoa lê điêu khắc ly long văn quỹ trong lấy ra một dầy cộm nặng nề đích gỗ tử đàn hạp tới .

chúng nữ thấy vậy , bận rộn vây lại , chỉ thấy cái này hộp trên có khắc hạo nhiên đại khí đích nước biển long văn , bốn góc đều là từ dê chi ngọc bao gồm , đắp đính còn khảm có một viên minh châu . lăng ba thấy vậy , hào hứng từ Thốn Tâm trên đầu gối nhảy xuống , lảo đảo lắc lư địa chạy tới , đợi đụng phải cái hộp lúc , lại quay đầu hướng Thốn Tâm cười một tiếng , nãi thanh nãi khí đạo : " Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ , lăng ba có thể mở ra xem một chút sao ? "

Thốn Tâm bị tiểu cô nương này chọc cho vui lên , cười nói : " dĩ nhiên có thể nữa/rồi . "

tiểu cô nương mang theo mười thịt ổ ổ tay của từ từ đem hạp đắp mở ra , chỉ thấy hạp trung quang hoa một trán , thiếu chút nữa hoảng hoa mắt .

huệ tâm đám người cũng hít một hơi , thở dài nói : " quá đẹp . "

kiểu nếu mặt trời mọc hướng hà bàn đích lũ kim hoa sai nghiễm tụ quần , minh châu lả lướt đích kim quan , hồng phỉ hoa sen bông tai cùng với một đôi huyết ngọc thủ trạc .

lăng ba lăng lăng nhìn hồi lâu , đột nhiên xoay người lại , lạn mạn cười một tiếng : " Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ mặc vào khẳng định đẹp mắt ! "

chúng nữ nghe vậy đều cười lên : " không sai , không sai , tiểu lăng ba nói đúng cực kỳ , ngươi Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ mặc vào nhất định đẹp mắt . "

Thốn Tâm cười hướng nàng giang hai cánh tay , tiểu cô nương vừa cười hì hì địa chạy vào trong ngực của nàng . Thốn Tâm cười nói : " lần này y phục cũng nhìn , nên như các ngươi ý liễu đi . "

Thính Tâm đích Lục muội oánh tâm lên tiếng : " vậy làm sao là có thể như chúng ta ý liễu đây , ngày mai nhất định phải còn phải thật tốt khổ sở khổ sở tỷ phu , nữa đưa tỷ tỷ thượng kiệu hoa , lúc này mới có thể xưng liễu tâm nguyện của chúng ta . "

Thốn Tâm bị chọc cho hoa chi loạn chiến , cười nói : " các ngươi có thể vì khó khăn hắn , đó mới là xưng liễu ý của ta đây , chỉ sợ các ngươi hôm nay nói thật hay nghe , ngày mai vừa thấy hắn mặt kia , liền bị dọa sợ đến như kia am thuần tựa như phải , không dám làm tiếng . "

vốn là câu cười giỡn thoại , không nghĩ tới , mọi người thật đúng là hai mặt nhìn nhau đứng lên , đạo : " ta đây cửa cũng không dám bảo đảm , tỷ phu chuyện của tích , chúng ta cũng là nghe qua , vạn phu mạc đương như thế , chỉ sợ là lưng hùm vai gấu , uy phong bát diện đi , vậy hắn trợn mắt , chúng ta quả thật không dám nói tiếp nữa . "

lưng hùm vai gấu , uy phong bát diện đích hai lang chân quân , cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc , Thốn Tâm cười trực đánh ngã , Thính Tâm cũng cười nói không ra lời , giống như hắn loại này , không phải là mặt trắng nhỏ mới là hắn đại danh từ sao ?

chúng nữ đang cười nháo , Tây hải Long hậu thành thực tới , hỏi : " nói cái gì đó , cao hứng như thế . "

lăng ba giòn giả đáp : " di mẫu , các tỷ tỷ nói tỷ phu đích dáng vẻ đây . "

Long hậu che miệng cười một tiếng : " cái này có rất tốt nói , ngày mai không phải thấy liễu , tốt lắm , bọn nhỏ , trời chiều rồi , về sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi , ngày mai còn phải dậy sớm đấy , ngoan , nghe lời , cũng trở về đi thôi . "

long nữ môn đều là ứng , nối đuôi ra . trong phòng chỉ còn lại Thốn Tâm cùng Long hậu hai người .

Long hậu kéo nữ nhi sóng vai ngồi ở mép giường , vừa vuốt ve nữ nhi ô phát , vừa nói : " Tam nhi , ngươi ngày mai sẽ phải xuất giá liễu , tuy nói , đã gả cho một lần , gả phải còn là cùng cá . nhưng lần trước , mẫu hậu đều không có cơ hội gì đối với ngươi giao phó một hai , lần này cuối cùng bổ túc liễu , mẫu hậu thật là , nằm mơ cũng không nghĩ đến , sẽ còn có hôm nay . khó trách ngươi đối với Dương Tiễn tử tâm tháp địa , hắn quả thật , là một hảo con rể a . "

Thốn Tâm đối với Long hậu cười tủm tỉm nói : " ta sớm nói cho ngài , ngài quá khứ còn không tin . "

Long hậu sẳng giọng : " ta lại không cơ hội tiếp xúc hắn , hơn nữa , ta là biết hắn bản lãnh lớn , nhưng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới , cư nhiên lớn như vậy , lại có thể để cho sáu thánh cho hắn ra sính lễ tới cưới ngươi . ngày đó kia luyện long trì rơi vào Tây hải , Bạch hạc đồng tử tới truyện Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đích pháp chỉ lúc , ngươi là không có thấy cha ngươi vương sắc mặt của . "

Thốn Tâm có nhiều hăng hái đạo : " cái dạng gì sắc mặt của ? ngài nói cho ta nghe một chút đi bái , nói một chút bái . "

Long hậu cười nói : " hãy cùng bầu trời rơi xuống một tòa bảo sơn đập bất tỉnh hắn tựa như phải . bất quá , hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại , lại bắt đầu ra yêu nga tử , nói muốn đem ngươi nhận trở lại ở cá một hai trăm năm nữa lập gia đình . "

" a ? ! "

Long hậu đưa tay ra điểm một cái Thốn Tâm đích cái trán : " yên tâm , có mẫu hậu ở , làm sao sẽ để cho các ngươi chia ra lâu như vậy , mẫu hậu mắng hắn một bữa , hắn bây giờ không dám hạt nghĩ kế liễu . "

Thốn Tâm thở phào nhẹ nhỏm lại có chút áy náy không thôi : " coi như nữ nhi gả đi ra ngoài , cũng sẽ thường thường trở lại xem các ngươi đích , cùng ta ở nhà , thật ra thì không kém là bao nhiêu . "

Long hậu cười nói : " nói ít những lời này tới dụ dỗ mẫu hậu , coi như các ngươi không thường thường trở lại , mẫu hậu cũng sẽ đi xem ngươi , mẫu hậu liền ngươi như vậy một nữ nhi , có thể nào không quan tâm . ngươi liền cùng Dương Tiễn thật tốt quá , sớm ngày cho ta sinh cá ngoại tôn ngoan quan trọng hơn . ai nha , Dương Tiễn như vậy người tốt mới , ta Tam nhi cũng là như hoa như ngọc đích , tương lai hài tử , quản bảo là tứ hải trung khả ái nhất đích . "

" đúng rồi , nói đến hài tử , còn không có hỏi ngươi , các ngươi , cái này … trong phòng chuyện như thế nào , hắn đối đãi ngươi ôn nhu sao , một tháng đại khái bao nhiêu lần ? "

dát ? ! trong phòng chuyện ( ⊙ o ⊙ ) , đời trước là đĩnh ôn nhu , mới vừa thành thân hồi đó , một tháng số lần cũng không ít đi .

tại sao là đời trước đây , bởi vì đời này căn bản là không có ngủ quá .

tại sao không ngủ quá đây , bởi vì từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền tính toán đạp hắn , cho nên hỏa cùng đại ca lừa gạt chính hắn chỉ có mười ba tuổi .

mười ba tuổi ! ! !

Thốn Tâm đằng địa một tiếng đứng lên , cướp đường mà chạy , lưu lại Long hậu cười khổ không phải .

" đứa nhỏ này , còn xấu hổ ! thật đúng là ! "

Tam công chúa tiến bước như bay , xông thẳng ma ngang ca ca nghỉ ngơi căn phòng , đem cửa đập sơn vang .

" ca ! mở cửa nhanh ! muốn chết người ! "

ba đích một tiếng , ma ngang Thái tử mặt trầm như nước mở cửa , Thốn Tâm một bên thân chạy vào đi , sau đó chỉ thấy trứ đệ đệ ngao liệt , Đường tỷ Thính Tâm , giống nhau vẻ mặt đưa đám ở đại ca trong phòng .

" ngươi , các ngươi , các ngươi thế nào đều ở đây a ? "

ma ngang Thái tử ở sau lưng nàng âm trắc trắc đạo : " bởi vì bọn họ đều cùng ngươi một dạng , đột nhiên nhớ lại , ban đầu một đạo nói láo lừa gạt Dương Tiễn ngươi còn ở đậu khấu năm hoa , cũng không cùng kê chuyện . "

trời ạ ! Thốn Tâm bận rộn xoay người , đầu gối mềm nhũn , ôm lấy đại ca chân sẽ khóc : " ca , liền nhờ vào ngươi , ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn phải cứu mệnh , nếu là Dương Tiễn biết , ta lừa gạt hắn lâu như vậy , hắn không ngừng suy tính muốn như thế nào đây ! ca , ngươi thông minh nhất , nhất có thể làm liễu , ngươi mau suy nghĩ một chút biện pháp đi . "

ma ngang Thái tử chỉ cảm thấy huyệt Thái dương đột đột trực nhảy , hắn cau mày nói : " lần trước ngươi như vậy khen ta lúc , là để cho ta muốn cá biện pháp giúp ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn cùng cách , bây giờ ngươi lại như vậy khen ta , là để cho ta muốn biện pháp để cho ngươi hai cùng hảo . ngao Thốn Tâm , anh ngươi ta sau này nếu là nữa dính vào các ngươi vợ chồng chuyện của , ta chính là cá bổng chùy ! "

vừa nói chính là một bạo lật đập vào ngao cô nương trên đầu , ngao cô nương che đầu anh anh anh trực khóc , còn đạo : " ca , ngươi đánh ta không quan hệ , nhưng là ngàn vạn phải cho ta nghĩ biện pháp a ! "

ma ngang Thái tử : "…"

ngao liệt cùng Thính Tâm cũng khuyên nhủ : " đại ca , chuyện này , chỉ có thể dựa vào ngươi , ngươi mau suy nghĩ một chút biện pháp đi . "

ngao ma ngang một liêu y bãi ngồi vào án mấy sau , than thượng cái này đặc biệt cái hố huynh đích muội muội , tư vị thật là chua thoải mái , đáng thương lão bà ta , bởi vì cái này ba không pha , bây giờ còn đang bên ngoài không tốt đi vào .

ma ngang muốn thôi , tức giận nói : " không có biện pháp ! "

Thốn Tâm giậm chân một cái , một tiếng ngàn trở về trăm vòng : " ca ~~~~"

" gọi ca cũng không dùng . " ma ngang thở dài nói , " các ngươi là lâu dài vợ chồng , chuyện này căn bản không gạt được , ngày mai hỉ bữa tiệc ta đã yêu liễu bảy năm người cùng ngươi trượng phu uống rượu , lẫn vào quá ngày mai , chính ngươi sớm một chút thẳng thắn từ chiều rộng đi . "

Thốn Tâm cùng Thính Tâm 、 ngao liệt liếc mắt nhìn nhau , biết biết chủy bất đắc dĩ đi rồi .

ba người đứng ở trong hành lang , như sương đánh đích gia tử một loại . Thính Tâm nắm ở Thốn Tâm , khuyên lơn : " ngươi cũng đừng quá khẩn trương , Dương Tiễn đối với ngươi tốt như vậy , ngươi ban đầu không phải là đánh hắn một bạt tai , hắn đều không hoàn thủ sao , bây giờ , hẳn cũng sẽ không thế nào cùng ngươi so đo đi . "

" vậy cũng chưa chắc . " ngao liệt bĩu môi , " hắn đối với Tam tỷ , mắng không nói lại , đánh không hoàn thủ , cầu xin phải sáu thánh , tới tứ sính lễ , toàn ngươi về nhà lòng của nguyện . hắn đều như vậy liễu , ngươi còn một mực tính toán ngưng/nghỉ/bỏ hắn . ta cảm thấy , chuyện này đi , là một nam nhân sẽ tức giận . "

Thốn Tâm : "…" ta lựa chọn tử vong .

vậy mà , bất luận Tam công chúa nội tâm là như thế nào đích sợ hãi bất an , ngày thứ hai đích giờ lành vẫn như cũ đúng hẹn tới .

toàn bộ hoạch rồng nước cung , kim bích huy hoàng , giăng đèn kết hoa , một mảnh màu đỏ đại dương .

Dương Tiễn ở một đám ngọc hư đệ tử đích thốc ủng hạ tới trước rước dâu , nghi dung tuấn tú , tướng mạo đường đường , một thân hỉ bào , hơn sấn phải người tựa như mỹ ngọc , phong tư đặc tú .

hôm qua còn khẩu khẩu thanh thanh nên vì khó khăn hắn long nữ môn , trong lúc nhất thời tất cả yếp sinh rặng mây đỏ , ngay cả lời đều nói không ra , dễ dàng liền để hắn vượt qua kiểm tra đi .

oánh tâm thọc một chút huệ tâm , chế nhạo đạo : " tỷ tỷ ngươi còn nhìn , nhìn lại a , ta sợ tỷ phu như thế này sẽ phải tới đây che con mắt của ngươi liễu . "

huệ tâm nghe vậy thẹn quá thành giận , sẳng giọng : " nha đầu chết tiệt kia , nói rất hay giống như ngươi không có nhìn tựa như phải , hôm qua còn nói nên vì khó khăn người ta , kim tao thế nào , là đầu lưỡi bị mèo tha đi rồi bất thành ? "

oánh tâm khí phải giậm chân một cái : " ai nha , ta làm sao biết , sẽ là như vậy mỹ nam tử , Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ thật là hảo phúc khí . ta thấy trứ hắn , ngay cả hô hấp cũng mau ngưng , còn thế nào khổ sở sao . đây không phải là trêu hắn , ngược lại đang trêu cợt ta . dù sao ta vừa không có phu quân , mượn Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ hơn nhìn mấy lần , cũng sẽ không có người đến tìm ta , không giống người khác , có vợ có chồng …"

một lời không tất , hai tỷ muội liền cười nháo đứng lên , âm sắc uyển chuyển , đưa đến người bên cạnh ghé mắt .

mà trong phòng , Thốn Tâm đã sơ trang ăn mặc xong , mày như núi xa , mắt hạnh ngậm ba , mặt sinh phù dung , đan môi ngậm chu , trên đầu minh châu quan , mặc lũ kim quần , yêu kiều đứng dậy , yêu chi sở sở , hồi mâu cười một tiếng , thật thật tuyết làm da thịt hoa vì cho .

Long hậu thấy , nước mắt mà cuồn cuộn xuống , nàng Tam nhi , cũng dài / đã lâu đến nên lập gia đình đích lúc .

Thốn Tâm cũng là rơi lệ không ngừng , Long hậu vừa dùng mạt tử cho nàng thức lệ , vừa nói : " chớ khóc liễu , lớn như vậy , lại khóc , lăng ba đều phải thẹn thùng thẹn thùng ngươi . ngày sau , thật tốt cùng Dương Tiễn quá , hắn tuy tính khí hảo , ngươi cũng không nhưng quá mức . vợ chồng đang lúc , khi lẫn nhau nhẫn nhịn , lẫn nhau bao dung . ngươi cần chiếu cố hắn , cho hắn xử lý chuyện nhà , khai chi tán diệp , biết không ? "

Thốn Tâm nhất nhất ứng , mẹ con chấp tay , vẫn như cũ không thôi .

lúc này , thị nữ báo lại : " nương nương , ba Phò mã đã chờ đã lâu , Long vương thúc giục ngài mang công chúa đi ra ngoài đây . "

Long hậu bận rộn lau khô nước mắt , mang theo Thốn Tâm đi ra ngoài . Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy , tay của mình bị một con khoan hậu ướt át đích bàn tay cầm thật chặc . nàng hơi nghiêng đầu đi , Dương Tiễn cũng đang nhìn nàng , môi của hắn thật chặc mân khởi , lỗ tai cũng hơi có chút đỏ lên , thì ra là khẩn trương không ngừng nàng một …

nàng không khỏi hướng hắn cười một tiếng , hắn cũng trở về liễu nàng một cứng ngắc đích mỉm cười . Long vương Long hậu ở trên cao ngồi thấy , cũng là tâm hỉ . sau , chính là bái biệt cha mẹ .

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm , song song quỳ xuống , nhận lấy một bên thị nữ đưa tới trà ngọn đèn kính trà bái biệt cha mẹ .

Long hậu cố nén lệ ý mở miệng nói :" các ngươi cần phải thật tốt …"

 **64 Khi nào trước mắt đột ngột thấy phòng trộm**

Một câu chưa hết, liền đã nghẹn ngào nói không ra lời, long vương nắm nắm tay của vợ, mở miệng nói: "Khi đó đề cập cha mẹ ngươi sự tình, cũng không phải là bổn vương chân tâm như thế. Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa, khí độ Cao Hoa, chiến công hiển hách, mà phụ thân ngươi có thể bị nàng coi trọng, cũng không phải hạng người tầm thường, bổn vương vẫn luôn khâm phục loại này dũng cảm thuận theo tâm ý người. Ngày đó ngữ điệu, đều là khí cấp công tâm, không lựa lời nói, vạn phần thật có lỗi, còn xin ngươi thứ lỗi."

Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, cười nói: "Nhạc phụ đại nhân quá lo lắng."

"Nhưng là! Một mã thì một mã, nói xin lỗi là bổn vương nên làm , khả ngươi ngày sau nếu là không đối nữ nhi của ta kết thúc nên tẫn trách nhiệm, dám đối với nàng có nửa phần không tốt, liền tính ngươi là Xiển giáo đệ tử, thần thông quảng đại, ta Tây hải cũng muốn tới tìm ngươi tính sổ sách, biết không!"

Dương Tiễn: "... Dương Tiễn hiểu được." Cuối cùng biết lão bà trong chốc lát phong trong chốc lát mưa giống ai .

Thốn Tâm sớm tại long hậu khóc thì liền không nhịn được , giờ phút này nghe thấy phụ thân như vậy một đoạn ấm lòng lời nói, nước mắt càng là rì rào chảy xuống, Dương Tiễn là khuyên như thế nào đều ngăn không được, như thế nào xoa đều xoa không hết. Long vương là dỗ lão bà, lại nhịn không được hạ tọa dỗ nữ nhi, trong lòng mắng Dương Tiễn, ngoài miệng không lông làm việc không tốn sức, quả nhiên là một không còn dùng được !

May mắn lúc này ma ngang ca ca tiến vào , một liếc mắt: "Không chuẩn khóc ."

"Ân, ân, ta không khóc." Tam công chúa ngoan ngoãn thu nước mắt.

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Long hậu cũng nhu Thanh Đạo: "Nhanh đừng khóc , nhanh chóng lên kiệu hoa, ta và ngươi phụ vương đi trước Chu Doanh chờ các ngươi."

Tận lực bồi tiếp ca ca lưng muội muội lên kiệu hoa . Nhị ca, tam đệ, lôi kéo một hàng đầu củ cải theo ở phía sau, ma ngang cõng muội muội đi tại phía trước nhất.

Thốn Tâm tựa vào đại ca khoan hậu trên lưng, ngửi ngửi hắn trên quần áo quen thuộc mùi thơm. Đại ca so với nàng lớn tuổi, tính cách ổn trọng, lại phá lệ có kiên nhẫn.

Khi còn bé, nàng không muốn đi lộ, cũng là đại ca đen đủi như vậy nàng, mặc kệ đi bao xa, hắn đều vẫn luôn cõng nàng.

Thốn Tâm khóe mắt thấm ra nước mắt trong suốt, nàng kiều Thanh Đạo: "Ca, ta gả người , ngươi về sau còn có thể cõng ta sao?"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử: "Còn muốn ta cõng, Dương Tiễn là làm ăn gì."

Thốn Tâm làm nũng nói: "Liền muốn ngươi lưng! Dương Tiễn cõng không có ngươi dễ chịu."

Ma ngang ca ca im lặng cười mở, cuối cùng chậm rãi nói: "Chúng ta long tộc tuổi thọ dài dằng dặc, nhưng cũng có già đi một ngày, đại ca cùng ngươi cam đoan, chẳng sợ ta lão cùng Đại bá phụ một dạng, ta cũng giống vậy cõng ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi muốn."

Tam công chúa uông một tiếng khóc lên, lần này liên ma ngang ca ca đe dọa đều vô dụng. Nàng vẫn luôn khóc một đường, khóc đến Chu Doanh trước, nước mắt còn là ào ào chảy ròng.

Dương Tiễn giơ tay dẫn ra thê tử, thấy nàng gương mặt đều khóc đến hồng hồng , thở không ra hơi.

Dương Tiễn: "... Ngày sau Dương Tiễn tất thường mang ngươi trở về, chớ có khóc ."

Tam công chúa nghẹn ngào nói: "Ta, ta biết, chỉ là đại ca quá tốt rồi, đúng là ta, chính là quá cảm động , ô ô ~~~~(_)~~~~ "

Dương Tiễn: "..."

( khẩn cầu tất nhìn! ! ! ! Mỗi đêm 22 điểm định thời gian càng một chương chính văn, đằng sau thả một chương phòng trộm chương, chú ý nội dung lược thuật trọng điểm, có "Chớ mua" đã nói lên là phòng trộm chương, ngày hôm sau mười giờ tối thay thế ~ thỉnh các vị chú ý, không cần lầm mua ~ cua cua )

Bởi vì Ngao cô nương như Lư Sơn thác nước giống như khóc pháp, nàng trang dung toàn bộ bỏ ra, lại là một phen chỉnh lý thu thập, hai người lúc này mới dắt tay đi vào, mà trong đại trướng, thân bằng hảo hữu nhóm đã sớm sốt ruột chờ .

Nhà trai bên này là Côn Lôn thập nhị kim tiên cũng Ngọc hư cung đệ tử đời thứ ba, còn có phạt trụ các tướng sĩ, mà nhà gái bên này, là đông Tây Nam bắc tứ hải long tộc cùng giang hà hồ nước các nơi sứ giả, may mắn được có pháp thuật thần thông, kéo dài tới không gian, bằng không còn thật không ngồi được.

Mà lên tòa chính là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cùng Tây hải long vương Long hậu đồng loạt ngồi, trung ương treo Dao Cơ, Dương Thiên hựu cùng dương giao chân dung. Dương Thiền tắc mang theo Ngao Thiên Khuyển đứng ở một bên, kích động lệ rơi đầy mặt.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm thật sâu nhìn chăm chú đối phương, tròng mắt đen nhánh lý, chiếu đến lẫn nhau cái bóng, phảng phất chính là đối phương toàn thế giới.

Nhất bái thiên địa, nhị bái cao đường, phu thê giao bái.

Làm hai người ngẩng đầu, bốn mắt nhìn nhau thì, đều bỗng nhiên cười mở. Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng thở dài, kết thúc buổi lễ , tại song phương tất cả thân nhân nhìn chăm chú cùng chúc phúc hạ, lại thành một lần hôn, cái này thật là ngàn năm tu được chung gối ngủ .

Dương Tiễn có chút bất đắc dĩ, đưa tay xóa đi lệ trên mặt nàng thủy, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Chờ một lúc còn muốn mời rượu đâu, ngươi cũng muốn như vậy khốc khốc đề đề đi không?"

Thốn Tâm chu chu mỏ: "Nhân gia không phải là cao hứng nha, lập tức liền không khóc."

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười một cái, giơ lên khăn thay nàng từng chút từng chút lau lệ.

"Ai nha má ơi! Sư huynh tẩu tử, các ngươi cứ như vậy gấp a, nhưng mà lại như thế nào gấp, cũng phải uống chúng ta những huynh đệ này một chén rượu mới đúng vậy a."

Một đám Ngọc Hư đệ tử không biết từ chỗ nào nhảy ra, Thốn Tâm trên mặt một đốt, bận đem Dương Tiễn tay đánh xuống dưới. Dương Tiễn ngược lại là da mặt đã muốn dầy, chậm rãi thu hồi khăn, quay đầu nói: "Hôm nay không say không về."

Mọi người nghe vậy càng là ồn ào, đồng loạt xông tới, rót hắn mấy chén rượu. Thốn Tâm cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi, Đặng Thiền Ngọc cùng Dương Thiền cũng đến cùng nàng uống rượu. Từng cái uống cạn, Dương Tiễn sắc mặt như thường, Thốn Tâm lại là trên mặt ửng đỏ.

Long tộc huynh đệ tỷ muội thấy cũng phải lên đến đây mời rượu, 13 tuổi hoang ngôn còn treo ở đỉnh đầu, Thốn Tâm nào dám làm cho Dương Tiễn giờ phút này cùng long tộc người tiếp xúc nhiều, nàng bận ương nói: "Các vị trước tha cho chúng ta một lần, trước hết để chúng ta đi cho sư bá sư thúc cùng thúc thúc bá bá nhóm mời rượu, trở về lại uống, trở về lại uống, tốt a."

Một đám long thái tử long đám công chúa bọn họ liếc nhau, liên tục dặn dò: "Nhất định phải trở về a, cũng không cho phép vụng trộm trượt."

Thốn Tâm vội vàng gật đầu xưng là.

Đón lấy, nàng cùng Dương Tiễn trước kính Côn Lôn thập nhị kim tiên, tiên nhân tu đạo, không ăn thức ăn mặn, đều là dâng lên một chiếc trà xanh, được vài câu động viên lễ vật. Như thế thoải mái, nhưng sau đó bọn họ sẽ đến long tộc tụ tập trến yến tiệc.

Còn chưa đi đi qua, tam công chúa chỉ nghe thấy nàng phụ vương trung khí mười phần hòa lẫn rượu nấc khoe tiếng.

"Nấc, ta và các ngươi nói, ta người con rễ này, nấc, thật sự là không sai, tướng mạo, võ nghệ, nấc, pháp thuật, pháp lực, còn có đối đãi với chúng ta thái độ, nấc, ta và các ngươi nói, quả thật là trong trăm có một, không đúng, là ngàn dặm mới tìm được một!"

Sau đó chính là một đám con ma men đồng loạt phụ họa: "Ai nha, ta mấy ca lý, là thuộc ngươi có phúc a."

Thốn Tâm: "..." Cứ như vậy trong chốc lát, hắn là uống bao nhiêu rượu?

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày gian, nàng cha tuy mắt say lờ đờ nhập nhèm, khả đã thấy bọn họ, bận ngoắc gọi bọn họ đi qua.

Dương Tiễn nắm Thốn Tâm đi qua, trước đối Tây hải long vương thi cái lễ: "Dương Tiễn gặp qua nhạc phụ đại nhân."

Long vương vội vàng đem Dương Tiễn nâng đỡ, đối với một đám long đạo: "Thế nào! Ta không nói láo đi!"

Bắc hải long vương dẫn đầu tiến lên đáp: "Là cực, là cực, quả nhiên là phong thái tiêu sái, khí vũ hiên ngang, huệ tâm cùng nhà ngươi Thốn Tâm tuổi tác tương đương, sở gả chồng rể lại là còn kém chút a."

Tây hải long vương bãi bãi tay: "Ngươi quá quá khiêm tốn , ngươi con rể bác diễn, đó cũng là người khiêm tốn, tuấn tú lịch sự a, có nhiều chỗ, còn thắng qua con rễ ta. Dương Tiễn a, nói lên cái này, nhạc phụ có một chút không thể không cùng ngươi cẩn thận nói một chút xem."

"Phụ vương, ngài cũng đừng nói chút có không có." Thốn Tâm nhíu mày thấp Thanh Đạo, hắn có phải hay không là lại bắt đầu mượn rượu làm càn .

Dương Tiễn lại mặt không đổi sắc, hỏi long vương đạo: "Nhạc phụ đại nhân thỉnh giảng."

Long vương nửa híp mắt, đánh giá Dương Tiễn hồi lâu nói: "Ngươi nói ngươi cái này thể trạng, cũng không tính kém, tại sao cùng ta Tam nhi thành hôn lâu như vậy, còn chưa cho bổn vương sinh cái tiểu ngoại tôn đâu. Ngươi vừa mới cũng nghe thấy , ngươi bắc hải thúc phụ gia huệ tâm cùng Tam nhi tuổi tác tương đương, đều là hơn 670 tuổi, huệ tâm chỉ so với nàng lớn hơn một tuổi. Nhưng người ta đều đã có một cái tiểu long tử , các ngươi thời điểm nào mới có thể có tin tức tốt a?"

"! ! !" Thốn Tâm ttsu °Д°;) ttsu, trời xanh a, ngày phòng đêm phòng, thấy ai cũng phòng, sửng sốt không bảo vệ tốt cha ruột a!

"Phụ vương! Ngài nói mò chút gì đây!" Tam công chúa cả người đều lạnh, đặc biệt là tại Dương Tiễn nhàn nhạt ánh mắt bên trong.

Tây hải long vương đối đầu nữ nhi vẻ giận dữ, lúc này mới có chút thanh tỉnh, vỗ miệng thở dài: "Ai nha, nói lỡ miệng , đại ca ngươi cố ý nhắc nhở ta, làm cho ta đừng ở con rể trước mặt nhắc ngươi tuổi tác, nói là ngươi so với hắn đại quá nhiều, ngươi cảm thấy có lỗi. Kỳ thật cũng không lớn hơn bao nhiêu nha."

"để cho ta suy nghĩ một chút, Tam nhi năm nay vừa vặn 670 tuổi, ngươi đâu, ngươi lớn bao nhiêu."

Dương Tiễn nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, đáp: "Còn chưa đến trăm tuổi."

Tây hải long vương vỗ tay một cái, cười nói: "Vừa vặn! Nữ năm thứ ba đại học, ôm gạch vàng nha."

Một bên không biết là nhà ai tiểu long tôn nghe phản bác: "Thúc gia gia, này chỗ nào mới lớn ba tuổi, rõ ràng là lớn 570 tuổi còn không ngừng đâu."

Long Vương Tiếu ha hả nói: "Vậy thì nhiều ôm mấy chục khối nha, không cái gì đúng không!"

Nói xong vỗ vỗ Dương Tiễn bả vai, Dương Tiễn cười đáp: "Quả thực vô sự, là Thốn Tâm quá lo lắng."

Tam công chúa nghe chỉ cảm thấy như đọa cửu thiên hàn băng trung, thật muốn cho lão già này quỳ ...

Mẫu hậu, ngài lần này nhất định phải phạt hắn ba trăm năm trăm năm không chuẩn uống rượu, hố chết nữ nhi ...

Phía sau, Ngao cô nương ở vào hoang ngôn bị vạch trần cực độ ngốc trệ cùng đang lúc mờ mịt, đi theo Dương Tiễn xuyên tới xuyên lui mời rượu, thẳng đến kính đến nhà mình huynh đệ. Long vương giọng lớn như vậy, nên nghe được đều nghe được, Ngao Liệt giờ phút này là liên đầu đều không có ý tứ nâng, Ma Ngang Thái Tử lại là như cũ mặt không biến sắc tim không đập, đứng dậy cùng Dương Tiễn uống rượu.

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười, kính ma ngang nói: "Dương Tiễn còn chưa cám ơn đại cữu huynh cùng Thốn Tâm chủ ý."

Thốn Tâm: "..." Ríu rít anh, rất muốn khóc.

Ma ngang nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Quả thực nên cám ơn ta, nếu không phải là ta, ngươi làm sao có thể biết được, chính mình đối với kết tóc chi thê hiểu rõ là ít như vậy, tùy tiện một câu hoang ngôn, liền đem ngươi hù đến nỗi ngay cả nàng bao lớn đều không biết."

Dương Tiễn bị chắn được sắc mặt trầm xuống: "Về sau sẽ không."

Lời này lại nghiêm túc lại thâm trầm, nghe Thốn Tâm càng là đáy lòng tử run lên, phần tâm tình này tại đưa vào động phòng phía sau, càng là nồng đậm lên. Hoa một tiếng, mành lều rơi xuống, đại trướng cũng chỉ còn lại có nàng cùng Dương Tiễn hai người.

Nhìn qua Nhị Lang Chân Quân như sơn nhạc bóng lưng, tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy chân thật mềm, nàng đã muốn hạ quyết tâm, chỉ cần hắn mới mở miệng hỏi tới, nàng trước hết nhận lầm, sau đó nói là trêu cợt hắn, ngày sau không dám tiếp tục .

Nhưng mà, ngoài dự liệu chính là, Dương Tiễn cũng không có lập tức phát tác. Hắn chậm rãi bước đi thong thả mời ra làm chứng mấy trước, nâng chén rót rượu, triều Thốn Tâm vẫy tay, "Đi lại."

Dường như tại gọi cẩu giống như, nhưng mà liền coi như hắn giờ phút này thật sự là đem nàng làm cẩu gọi, nàng cũng không dám nói cái gì .

Thốn Tâm chuyển bước chân đi qua, Dương Tiễn đưa cho nàng một chiếc rượu, thật sâu nhìn qua nàng, thấp Thanh Đạo: "Phu nhân, uống chén rượu giao bôi đi."

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt một đốt, ngượng ngùng nhẹ gật đầu, cánh tay tương hỗ vờn quanh, hô hấp đan vào một chỗ, mùi rượu nhân nhân tại bọn họ bốn phía, vừa nhấc mắt, đều có thể thấy rõ đối phương lông mi, chớp chớp, tựa như hai thanh tiểu phiến tử, bị ánh nến dát lên ấm áp đường vòng cung.

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười: "Kết tóc làm phu thê, ân ái lưỡng không nghi ngờ."

Thốn Tâm phảng phất thân ở trong ôn tuyền, nàng nhu nhu đáp: "Từ đây vì một lòng, vĩnh thế bất tương ly."

"Sau đó vĩnh thế gạt ta xuống dưới sao?"

"Cái gì!" Thốn Tâm ttsu °Д°;) ttsu, "Ngươi như thế nào, tại sao lại nhớ tới ?"

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ta căn bản liền chưa quá. Ngươi có phải hay không là từ vừa mới bắt đầu, liền hạ quyết tâm muốn cùng ta tách ra."

Thốn Tâm cả người run một cái: "Không phải là! Thật không phải là! Ta chỉ là, tưởng trêu cợt trêu cợt ngươi..."

"A." Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, "Tự ngươi đến Thương Chu chiến trường, cũng hơi có chút thời đại đi, như không phải là hôm nay nhạc phụ lỡ lời, ngươi còn dự tính trêu cợt ta đến khi nào?"

Tam công chúa nước mắt đều muốn chảy xuống : "Ta không dự tính giấu diếm bao lâu, kế hoạch ta , hai ngày nữa sẽ nói cho ngươi biết tới..."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt toát ra vẻ thất vọng: "Dương Tiễn mới đầu cho rằng, là Dương Tiễn quá xem nhẹ ngươi ta ở giữa tình cảm, mới khiến cho ngươi đối với ta tràn ngập không tín nhiệm, bây giờ, ta đã liên tâm đều đào ra tới, ngươi như cũ lại như cũ giấu diếm ta. Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta quả thật không biết, ngươi tâm, đến tột cùng là cái gì làm ."

Chữ câu chữ câu, lạnh lùng như băng, hắn quay người, liền muốn nghênh ngang rời đi.

Nước mắt từ Thốn Tâm trong hốc mắt, im ắng trượt xuống, không được, không thể để cho hắn đi.

Vì thế, Nhị Lang Chân Quân liền cảm thấy trên người xiết chặt, trường tiên như xà một loại thật nhanh lượn quanh đi lên , đem hắn trói cá kết kết thật thật .

Tam công chúa một mãnh nhào lên , đem hắn té nhào vào địa , khi hắn ngoài miệng nặng nề gặm một cái , nhu nhu đạo : " ta hôn hôn ngươi , ngươi đừng giận ta có được hay không ? "

Dương Tiễn : "…" ban đầu nên đem cái này roi không có bắt .

rốt cục con ngựa đi ra , tạp thành chó . . . xe thật chỉ có ngày mai mở ra , mọi người ngày mai lên xe đi .

 **65 Hoàn vũ tác giả cùng hưởng này phúc**

Tam công chúa nằm ở hai lang chân quân trên người , có nhiều hăng hái nhìn hắn giãy giụa .

Dương Tiễn trước trở nên lớn thân hình , kết quả là roi càng cô càng chặc , tiếp theo hắn lựa chọn nhỏ đi , vậy mà roi giống như là sinh trưởng ở trên người hắn tựa như phải , theo thân hình hắn biến hóa mà biến hóa . sau đó , hắn nhíu mày một cái , biến hóa thuật , □□ pháp , ngay cả nguyên thần xuất khiếu cũng thử qua , như cũ không có chút nào tác dụng .

Dương Tiễn đích đầu vô lực rơi xuống đất , hơi có chút cắn răng nghiến lợi ý vị , hắn coi như là hiểu , Thông Thiên giáo chủ tuyệt đối ở nơi này phía trên xuống cấm chế , chuyên khắc ngọc hư pháp thuật , trừ phi là chủ nhân cỡi ra , nếu không hắn là vô luận như thế nào cũng không thoát được thân .

dương đại thần híp một cái mắt , lạnh lùng khạc ra hai chữ : " cỡi ra . "

Thốn Tâm cư cao lâm hạ trợn mắt nhìn hắn một cái : " ta cũng không ! "

đến lúc này , công chúa điện hạ định phá quán tử rách té , nàng cảm giác một cổ lửa nóng đích cảm giác từ phế phủ xông thẳng ót , mỗi một tấc da thịt tựa hồ cũng ở nóng lên . nàng chóng mặt thầm nghĩ , việc đã đến nước này , còn không bằng sinh thước trước nấu thành thục cơm lại nói , về phần hắn tức giận chuyện , nói không chừng nấu thành thục cơm , hắn cũng không tức giận chứ ?

Thốn Tâm một mặt vuốt ve hắn như ngọc gò má của , một mặt đạo : " ngươi không phải là tức giận ta lừa ngươi , lâu như vậy không có thực hiện nghĩa vụ thê tử sao ? bây giờ hai ta liền ngủ , ngủ không phải tốt lắm ? "

Dương Tiễn không dám tin nhìn nàng một cái : " ngươi đơn giản …"

（ ủng hộ bản chính , mời được jjwx tới , mọi người cùng nhau khoái trá đích chơi đùa ! ）

ngao cô nương một lật người đứng lên , khom lưng một công chúa ôm đem hai lang chân quân dễ dàng ôm lấy , đối với hắn bản thân bi phẫn đích chất vấn , Tam công chúa bày tỏ không có gì đáng ngại .

" ta thế nào , tối hôm nay vốn là nên làm chuyện này đích thời điểm , lần đầu tiên động phòng không có làm thành , bây giờ thật vất vả có cơ hội lần thứ hai , sẽ không nắm chặc , ngươi nghĩ rằng chúng ta còn có thể thành lần thứ ba hôn sao ? chúng ta Long tộc cô gái không giống phàm trần nếu nói đại gia khuê tú , nhăn nhó siết chặc , nếu ngươi xấu hổ , vậy thì ta đến đây đi ! "

phanh một tiếng , Dương Tiễn bị té rớt ở hỉ trên giường , sau đó đâm rồi một tiếng , y phục xé ra …

ngao bính ca ca ở phong thần thai khuyên nàng cùng Dương Tiễn thật tốt quá lúc từng nói , hắn ít nhất còn có một gương mặt a , nhìn hắn gương mặt đó , chẳng lẽ không có cảm thấy chậm rãi điểm sao ?

thật ra thì , Dương Tiễn há chỉ gương mặt , hắn còn có … trên đời tốt vô cùng vóc người .

đại hồng đích áo ngủ bằng gấm thượng , tê liệt đích áo bào trung , lộ ra khoan hậu bền chắc đích lồng ngực , mỗi một đạo bắp thịt đích văn lý , giống như là ưu tú nhất tượng người kiệt tác , trắng noãn như tù tề , oánh nhuận tựa như mỹ ngọc , roi đích trói buộc , để cho hắn trắng nõn đích trên da thịt cũng nổi lên hồng vết , thoạt nhìn còn có , ho khan một cái , nhựu / lận đích muốn / ngắm . hơn nữa hắn tựa hồ còn rất khẩn trương , thân thể căng thẳng , tám khối phúc cơ cũng khua lên liễu .

như tư cảnh đẹp , thật đúng là đã lâu .

Thốn Tâm ma quyền sát chưởng liền không nhịn được muốn đi sờ một cái , sau đó liền đối mặt hai lang chân quân đem muốn phún lửa ánh mắt của .

Thốn Tâm : "…"

cái này uy thế quá nặng , có chút không dám động , ai , có ! (*^_^*)

Tam công chúa bính xuống giường , giơ lên án mấy thượng đích bầu rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch , rượu tráng anh hùng （ túng người ） đảm ! , trở về nữa đem ánh mắt của hắn ngu dốt thượng , không nhìn thấy , không phải không sợ sợ sao ?

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt tối sầm , một tờ phức úc phân phương đích ti cân che đậy liễu hai mắt của hắn .

hắn đột nhiên có một loại hiếm thấy tâm hoảng , trong lòng phảng phất lửa đích đốt đốt cảm : " ngươi phải làm quá mức ? "

bên tai bỗng nhiên truyền tới ôn mềm hô hấp , nhẹ nhàng một câu " ngươi đoán ? " , tựa như vũ mao tao động tâm để , một trận tê dại từ trong xương lộ ra tới . hắn nghiêng mặt đi , vừa đúng đối mặt nàng mang theo ác trò đùa ý vị đích cười lúm đồng tiền , cùng với thấp thùy đích cổ áo hạ , đầy đặn mượt mà đích đường vòng cung , phanh phanh phanh , nhịp tim đích càng thêm kịch liệt .

đúng vậy , một tờ ti cân mà thôi , làm sao có thể che kín tầm mắt của hắn , vậy mà , Tam công chúa giờ phút này hoàn toàn không có ý thức được , nàng phu quân có thiên nhãn ai , ngươi ngăn trở phía dưới hai con , trên trán không phải là còn có một chỉ sao ?

cho là người bên cạnh không nhìn thấy nàng cử động đích ngao cô nương lớn mật đứng lên , mới vừa ngu dốt Dương Tiễn ánh mắt , là nàng thúc yêu đích ti mang , hôm nay ti mang đã mổ , bên ngoài thường liền tự nhiên rộng mở , kia định rời khỏi/cỡi tính / chọn tốt lắm .

nàng bên hướng về phía hắn , châu quan bông tai , từng món một gở xuống , mái tóc như bộc bố , trực tả xuống , sấn phải thon dài đích cổ , uyển nhược thiên nga một loại , trắng noãn xinh đẹp . nhẹ nhàng hoa lệ đích cẩm tú từng món một cởi ra , cùng ti cân thượng độc nhất vô nhị đích mùi thơm xen lẫn nào đó khỉ lệ đích mùi , tràn đầy Dương Tiễn đích giác quan .

giờ phút này , hắn ở trần , nàng cận trứ nước hồng cái yếm , cứ như vậy hai hai tương đối liễu .

Thốn Tâm hắng giọng một cái , thô trứ thanh âm nói : " đều đi qua lâu như vậy , ngươi cũng nên chuẩn bị xong . vậy chúng ta liền bắt đầu đi . "

Dương Tiễn : "…" bắt đầu ? nàng muốn bắt đầu cái gì ?

rất nhanh hắn thì sẽ biết câu trả lời , ôn mềm môi , nhu ướt đích hôn , giống như nhẹ nhàng hoa rơi , một/từng mảnh một/từng mảnh rơi xuống . trong lòng đốt đốt ích phát mãnh liệt , hắn nhìn thấy nàng đỏ bừng tựa như tháng ba hoa đào sắc mặt của , mê loạn ánh mắt của , liên tưởng mới vừa đích cùng uống đích rượu giao bôi , ích phát giác , rượu này trong chẳng lẽ hạ độc đi ?

sự thật là , dĩ nhiên hạ độc la , nếu không lấy Tam công chúa đích lá gan , những chuyện này nàng nhiều nhất ở trong lòng suy nghĩ một chút , to gan như vậy điên cuồng làm được , không có một ít thúc giục hóa tề làm sao có thể được đây ? ngay từ lúc Tây hải Long vương đâm rách lời nói dối lúc , ma ngang Thái tử liền vô thanh vô tức đi ra , vừa hướng uyên ương đóng cảnh hồ trong thêm sinh tự thanh khâu đích vô hại trợ hứng chi thuốc , vừa hướng bị nhục trong thêm thượng cùng khoản đích huân hương .

hắn âm thầm nghĩ đến , ai , hy sinh mình từ thiện , tới thành toàn muội muội , cõi đời này còn có so với hắn tốt hơn ca ca sao ? ! mọi người đều là nam nhân , muốn dụ dỗ nam nhân vui vẻ thật ra thì rất dễ dàng , không có làm một lần không giải quyết được vấn đề , nếu như có , đó chính là làm hai lần :) .

vậy mà , ma ngang Thái tử cho là sẽ là một người một chén , ** , thế đều lực địch , hắn như thế nào sẽ nghĩ tới , Thông Thiên giáo chủ cho hắn muội muội đưa món đại sát khí , mà muội muội của hắn lại ngu hồ hồ đem một cả bầu rượu cũng uống cạn sạch , vì vậy , kết quả biến thành , Tam công chúa bá vương cứng rắn cung :) .

nhẹ nhàng hôn tựa như hạt mưa một dạng rơi xuống , đáng sợ hơn là , nàng cư nhiên vừa hôn vừa đếm một chút .

ừ/dạ , khối thứ nhất phúc cơ hôn ba hạ , khối thứ hai phúc cơ cũng hôn ba hạ , thứ ba khối phúc cơ còn thân hơn ba hạ …

Dương Tiễn : "…" đối đãi ta mở trói sau , trước dọn dẹp nàng , ở hướng bích du cung tìm Thông Thiên giáo chủ tính sổ , thù này không báo , thề không làm người .

hắn cũng biết là mở trói sau này , nhưng là , ngao cô nương sẽ dễ dàng như vậy bỏ qua cho hắn sao .

một chuỗi một chuỗi ướt át đích hôn , càng ngày càng đi xuống , càng ngày càng đến gần bụng lúc , Tam công chúa ấn xuống người cuối cùng đỏ tươi đích dấu môi son , sau đó bắt đầu lại từ đầu , nàng bắt đầu lại từ đầu đếm .

khối thứ nhất phúc cơ hôn lại ba hạ , khối thứ hai phúc cơ cũng hôn lại ba hạ , thứ ba khối phúc cơ còn hôn lại ba hạ …

Dương Tiễn : " ! ! ! " đây không phải là ở động phòng , đây là đang muốn chết …

như thế như vậy tuần hoàn ba lần , khi Dương Tiễn đều phải bỏ hạ da mặt tới cáu kỉnh hỏi nàng còn phải hôn bao lâu lúc , Thốn Tâm đột nhiên dừng lại , không có hắn , nàng đếm hồ đồ .

Tam công chúa tinh mâu nửa lãi , lắp ba lắp bắp hỏi : " cái này , cái này , thứ 、 thứ bảy khối , ta hôn mấy lần ? "

hai lang chân quân quay đầu đi chỗ khác , hoàn toàn không muốn lý tới nàng , lui về phía sau một canh giờ , hắn vô số lần vì mình hành động này hối hận .

Tam công chúa coi là thuật có nhiều kém , đi ra ngoài mua cá món ăn tìm mấy đồng bản nàng cũng nháo không rõ , bây giờ là lại đổ rượu lại đổ thuốc , nàng ngồi ở Dương Tiễn trên người , bài đầu ngón tay đếm nửa ngày cũng không đếm thanh , ngược lại đem mình đích đầu đếm hôn mê , hai mắt lộn một cái , cứ như vậy đã ngủ .

đúng vậy , đã ngủ , giữ lại áo nàng bán giải , giây thừng thêm thân , ý loạn tình mê đích trượng phu cô linh linh nằm ở trên giường .

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trên người nhất trọng , ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc áp đảo khi hắn trên người , hắn cau mày đè nén đạo : " ngươi lại làm quá mức . "

đáp lại hắn là tế tế tiếng hít thở .

" ngao Thốn Tâm ? ! ngao Thốn Tâm ? ! Thốn Tâm ! ! "

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu vừa nhìn , nàng nằm ở bộ ngực hắn , đang ngủ say , nhưng bởi vì thanh khâu đặc sản đích duyên cớ , nàng như cũ không kiên nhẫn thặng trứ , thấp giọng nức nở .

Dương Tiễn : "…"

nhẹ nhàng thổi một hơi , đem phu mắt ti cân cởi xuống , hai lang chân quân khó khăn liếm ngồi dậy , hướng về phía đã rơi vào chân của mình thượng đích Tam công chúa , hai tròng mắt đều ở đây thiêu đốt .

lại là một vòng mổ roi đích giãy giụa , vậy mà , Thông Thiên giáo chủ hạ ngoan tâm muốn chỉnh người , người ta dầu gì cũng là cá thánh nhân , làm sao có thể mổ phải khai . chuyện cho tới bây giờ , chỉ có một biện pháp , Dương Tiễn cắn răng , bắt đầu một tiếng một tiếng kêu Thốn Tâm .

rao nửa canh giờ quá khứ , rao miệng khô lưỡi khô , rao hối không làm sơ , lúc ấy hẳn nói cho nàng biết , nàng đã hôn bảy hạ lúc , ngao cô nương rốt cục dằng dặc tỉnh dậy .

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu một mảnh hỗn độn , ngực như có lửa cháy , nàng từ từ mở mắt ra , liền chống lại Dương Tiễn tái nhợt mà thần sắc thống khổ .

cơ hồ một kích linh , nàng chợt ngồi dậy , vịn hắn khẩn cấp hỏi : " ngươi , ngươi , ngươi đây là thế nào ? "

Dương Tiễn cau mày yếu ớt nói : " Thốn Tâm , mau , cái này roi thượng bị Thông Thiên giáo chủ xuống nguyền rủa , ta bây giờ rất khó chịu . "

Tam công chúa tin là thật , hoảng phải không biết làm sao , nàng lảo đảo lắc lư té xuống giường , nói : " kia , vậy làm sao bây giờ nha ! ta đi tìm người tới cứu ngươi ! "

" đừng đi ! " Dương Tiễn bình phục một cái giọng nói , yếu ớt nói , " ngươi trước giúp ta cỡi ra , ta ngươi như vậy , tất phải dọn dẹp một cái , nếu không như thế nào gặp người ? "

Thốn Tâm như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh , vội vàng cỡi ra roi , sau đó liền phát hiện mới vừa vào động phòng lúc hai người đích vai trò , hoàn toàn điên đảo xuống .

nàng bị té ở trên giường , mờ mịt hướng về phía đại hồng đích hỉ trướng , có chút sợ đạo : " ngươi , ngươi không phải là khó chịu sao ? "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười : " a , kế tiếp nên ngươi khó chịu liễu . "

cất bước giường không được lay động , ửng đỏ đích sa trướng chia ra diễm lệ đích đường vòng cung .

Tam công chúa đã không chịu nổi , anh anh anh khóc lên : " ngươi dừng lại đi , ta đã rất khó chịu liễu . "

" hôm đó sau , còn dám hay không gạt ta ? "

Thốn Tâm biết biết chủy , khóc ròng nói : " ta cũng không dám nữa . "

Dương Tiễn hôn hôn nàng mồ hôi ướt đích tóc mai , cười nói : " nhưng ngươi lừa gạt Dương Tiễn nhiều lần , ta đã không dám tin ngươi . "

ngao cô nương cầu khẩn nói : " sẽ không , sẽ không , ta cũng nữa không lừa ngươi liễu , không lừa ngươi liễu . "

Dương Tiễn chống lại ánh mắt của nàng , hỏi : " ngươi lấy như thế nào chứng , để cho ta tin ngươi ? "

Thốn Tâm chống lại hắn phảng phất thịnh mãn tinh hải ánh mắt của , đáp : " lấy , lấy ta yêu làm chứng . cõi đời này , Tam muội sẽ lập gia đình , Hao Thiên Khuyển sớm muộn cũng sẽ , cưới khác chó mẹ , ngọc đỉnh chân nhân sẽ thu những khác đồ đệ , chỉ có ta , chỉ có ta , mới là toàn tâm toàn ý yêu ngươi , hàng năm cùng ngươi tư thủ , vĩnh viễn không chia cách . "

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra , tựa như gió xuân thúc giục nở hoa đóa , hắn bỗng nhiên cười khai , hai người đều không có chú ý là , một đạo màu hồng đích ánh sáng đột nhiên từ Thốn Tâm dạ trung bắn ra , tật tật vọt vào Dương Tiễn đích óc .

trời cao trên , chúa tể vạn vật vận hành đích thiên đạo , phát hiện dị thường ba động . pháp tắc lực trong nháy mắt sẽ phải đem không thuộc về cái thế giới này đích đồ cắn giết , lôi đình vạn quân lực đánh xuống , lại chống lại Dương Tiễn .

không được , đây là thiên phú nặng trách người , không thể động hắn !

mắt thấy , phấn mang sẽ phải dung nhập vào Dương Tiễn đích hồn phách , tử tiêu trong cung hồng quân lão tổ tâm niệm vừa động , bận rộn vung phù trần , một đạo kim quang rơi xuống nhân gian , đem phấn mang che lại .

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu trống rỗng , tựa hồ thấy được rất nhiều hình ảnh , vậy mà , thoáng qua giữa , liền biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi liễu .

hồng quân lão tổ gỡ tu cười nói : " hảo một Dương Tiễn nột . "

phía dưới bồ đoàn trung đang ngồi Thông Thiên giáo chủ cùng Ngọc hoàng đại đế đồng thời hỏi : " Dương Tiễn ? ! kia tiểu hỗn trướng thế nào ? "

hồng quân lão tổ quét bọn họ một cái , quát lên : " cùng các ngươi không liên quan , mau sớm nhập định , tĩnh tâm tu trì , đi rơi trong lồng ngực năm vị mới là . "

Thông Thiên giáo chủ cùng ngọc đế liếc mắt nhìn nhau , hơi có chút nan huynh nan đệ , đồng bệnh tương liên mùi , nhưng sư phụ ở trên cao , cũng chỉ có thể nghe lời .

hồng quân lão tổ ở trong lòng thở dài nói , vốn cho là hắn là hy sinh mình tới cứu kia Tây hải long nữ tánh mạng , bây giờ mới phát hiện , hắn lại là nếu lại tục trước duyến . hắn sửa ta truyền xuống cửu chuyển huyền công , ngàn năm tu trì , đã sớm trăn tới hóa cảnh , hồn phách vô cùng cường đại , cho tới rút ra tình phách tới , ngay cả ngày đèn thần lửa cũng không cách nào phát hiện .

hắn đem tình phách giấu ở Tây hải long nữ trong trí nhớ , mượn hai người cùng chung đích nhớ lại , tới tránh thoát thiên đạo . tình này phách cùng hắn hiện thế tự thân dung hợp đích duy nhất điều kiện , chính là Tây hải long nữ lựa chọn . nếu là nàng không muốn cùng hắn chung một chỗ , tình phách liền sẽ không thức tỉnh , chỉ biết ở nàng nguy hiểm lúc , hiện thân bảo vệ nàng .

nhưng nếu là nàng vẫn nguyện ý như trước đời một loại , đem mình toàn bộ cả người cũng đóng bày cho hắn , tình phách sẽ gặp cùng hắn hiện thế đích linh hồn lập tức dung hợp , bởi vì hắn là thiên mệnh người , một khi dung hợp , ngay cả thiên đạo đều không thể cắn giết hắn , như vậy liền có thể này thân sống ở hiện thế , nối lại tiền duyên liễu .

 **66 Xe lộc cộc, ngựa hí vang**

hồng quân lão tổ lắc đầu một cái thì thầm , như thế tâm kế mưu lược , tân thua thiệt lão đạo phát hiện sớm , kịp thời ngăn lại tình phách , Tây hải long nữ tuy biết đời sau chuyện , nhưng nàng không nói ra , bằng nàng tự thân , linh tuệ có thừa , mưu lược chưa đủ , cũng lật không dậy nổi cái gì gió lớn lãng .

nhưng nếu là ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng biết liễu tương lai hướng đi , lấy hắn tài trí , biết đem hy sinh muội muội của hắn , để đổi lấy mới ngày con đích xuất thế , hắn nhất định sẽ chọn lựa một ít hành động tới tránh khỏi , như vậy , biến số cũng quá nhiều , biến số quá nhiều sẽ ảnh hưởng kết quả hướng đi la .

cho nên , Dương Tiễn nột , đừng trách Thái sư tổ không thành toàn ngươi , đợi đến hết thảy bụi bậm lạc định , tất sẽ để cho ngươi kiếp trước kiếp nầy , hợp hai làm một . ai nha , một ngàn năm trước , trước mặt mọi người hạ sáo cái hố sáu thánh , một ngàn năm sau , man thiên quá hải ngu dốt thiên đạo , ta huyền môn phải người này , nữa hưng vượng một nguyên sẽ không nói ở đây liễu .

hồng quân lão tổ hài lòng , lần nữa nhập định đi .

xuống giới , động phòng trong , Tam công chúa đôi mắt đẫm lệ mông lung địa nhìn hai lang chân quân , hỏi : " ngươi làm sao vậy ? "

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " ngươi vừa như vậy thành tâm , ta cũng không chơi đùa ngươi , nghỉ ngơi đi . "

vừa nói sẽ phải rút người ra đi ra ngoài , ngao cô nương chỉ cảm thấy linh hồn đều phải bị móc rỗng , nàng ô yết một tiếng , hồi lâu uông đích một tiếng khóc lên : " còn nói để yên ta , ngươi phải làm liền làm hoàn sao ! như vậy không trên không dưới đích , ngươi rõ ràng chính là ở cả ta ! "

Dương Tiễn nhất thời dở khóc dở cười : " đầu tiên nháo mệt mỏi đích cũng là ngươi , bây giờ kêu …"

hắn thẹn thùng với khạc ra kia mấy từ , quay đầu sang chỗ khác nói : " lời này nhưng là ngươi nói . "

Thốn Tâm cắn môi , vốn là đỏ thắm đích môi biến sắc phải càng thêm kiều diễm ướt át , một đôi ngẫu cánh tay như mềm tuyết một loại , ôm hắn cổ , " hung tợn " đạo : " chính là ta nói đích ! đến đây đi ! "

hắn bởi vì động tình mà ửng đỏ đích gò má giờ phút này càng giống như là xoa/bôi lên liễu một tầng phấn , nhìn nàng ngược lại không biết như thế nào cho phải .

Tam công chúa thấy , rõ ràng tự lo không xong , lại dâng lên trêu đùa lòng của tư , nàng từ từ ngẩng đầu lên , như nha linh cánh ve một loại ô phát rối bù nồng đậm , tự nhiên rũ xuống , sau đó tay thượng làm chuyện xấu chợt dùng sức , Dương Tiễn một không ngại , không chừa một mống thần đặt ở trên người nàng .

da thịt tương dán đích trong nháy mắt , hai người cũng cũng rút ra một hớp lãnh khí . hắn nghiêng đầu đi , đối diện thượng nàng nhĩ tế , thon dài đích cảnh hạng , cùng với ngọc núi cao chỗ , tiểu chuế san hô . hắn có chút run rẩy , nhẹ nhàng cắn nàng rái tay , theo nàng quang khiết mượt mà đích càm , từng điểm từng điểm hôn đi xuống .

thanh khâu đặc sản đích hiệu quả là kéo dài mãnh liệt , như thế ôn nhu cử động , hoàn toàn không thể thỏa mãn Tam công chúa xao động nội tâm .

Thốn Tâm theo hắn quang / lỏa chặc thật sống lưng vuốt ve đi xuống , nói lầm bầm : " ngươi có thể hay không nhanh một chút , ngươi thế nào một chút kinh nghiệm đều không có , có biết hay không ngươi chậm như vậy thôn thôn đích , ta càng khó hơn bị . "

Dương Tiễn trong nháy mắt từ ý loạn tình mê trung tỉnh lại , hắn động tác một bữa , hỏi : "… thích tài ta liền muốn hỏi , ngươi thật giống như rất có kinh nghiệm tựa như phải . "

Tam công chúa kiêu ngạo nói : " đó là ! ta nhưng là …" ngủ ngươi hơn một ngàn năm nột .

bởi vì pháp tắc ước thúc , nửa ngày không nói ra câu này chuyện liên quan đến tương lai thoại , Thốn Tâm rốt cục có chút thanh tỉnh , trời ạ , chống lại Dương Tiễn mặt âm trầm sắc , ngao cô nương hậu tri hậu giác đến , ta đến tột cùng nói hưu nói vượn liễu chút gì nha !

" không phải là , không phải nói cái loại đó kinh nghiệm , ta thật ra thì 、 thật ra thì chính là thấy vẽ sách tương đối nhiều , đối với , chính là vẽ sách ! "

" ở đâu ra vẽ sách ? "

mọi việc cũng đi tìm đại ca đính túi , cái này đã trở thành liễu suy nghĩ quán tính , vì vậy nàng bật thốt lên : " đại ca cho . "

một cái đột nhiên xuất hiện đích đụng , Tam công chúa đơn giản không nén được , hét lên một tiếng .

" lại nói láo , đến tột cùng là người nào cho . "

Thốn Tâm khóc khóc đề đề đạo : " ô ~~ là Tam ca , là ngao bính ca ca ! ngươi biết , hắn chính là loại người như vậy , ta len lén nhìn hắn giấu ở trong phòng đích …"

phong thần trên đài , ba Thái tử đang cùng tương lai cộng sự đích nhóm nhỏ bạn trao đổi tình cảm , đột nhiên cả người lạnh cả người , run run hảo mấy cái , một bên nghe thấy Thái sư thấy vậy không khỏi nói : " ngao bính tiểu hữu , lão phu gặp ngươi ấn đường đột nhiên biến thành màu đen , ngày gần đây chỉ có huyết quang tai ương a ! "

ngao bính : " gì …"

phải làm liền làm hoàn đích kết quả chính là , Tam công chúa giống như là mất xương tựa như phải , ngồi phịch ở trên giường như một đoàn mềm nê . nhìn ửng đỏ đích hỉ trướng , tấc nghĩ thầm , ta đã là một cái phế long liễu .

Dương Tiễn đã đi ra ngoài bưng điểm tâm đi , trại lính trong , tuy nói Khương Tử Nha thả hắn một ngày nghỉ , cũng không tiện một mực ở sống ở trướng trung bất động đạn .

nhưng vào lúc này , bên ngoài trướng truyền tới Long hậu thanh âm của : " Thốn Tâm , mẫu hậu tiến vào ? "

mẫu hậu ! ! ngao cô nương cúi đầu vừa nhìn , mình cổ , tỏa cốt , cánh tay , cùng với ngực vân vân , rậm rạp chằng chịt hồng vết , mẹ ruột đang ở ngoài cửa , mặc quần áo cũng tới không kịp , nhưng là cái bộ dáng này , tốt như vậy ý tứ thấy mẫu thân ? !

đột nhiên , nàng linh cơ vừa động , hóa thành hình rồng rúc vào trong chăn , chỉ lộ ra hai con nho nhỏ sừng kỳ lân , đỉnh đầu đích hoa nhỏ cũng có chút uể oải . nàng trả lời một câu : " mẫu hậu , ngài vào đi , Dương Tiễn đi ra ngoài . "

Tây hải Long hậu vừa vén rèm vừa nói : " ta biết , chính là thấy hắn ra cửa , ta mới đến xem một chút ngươi , Thốn Tâm ? ! "

Tam công chúa từ từ đem đầu rồng đưa ra tới , lắp bắp nói : " ở 、 ở đây , mẫu hậu . "

Long hậu rất là kinh ngạc , đau lòng không dứt : " hắn thế nào 、 thế nào , như vậy không biết tiết chế a , cư nhiên đem ngươi mệt mỏi cũng thay đổi trở về nguyên hình liễu ! mà a , ngươi bây giờ ngay cả hình người cũng duy trì không được sao ? ! "

Thốn Tâm : "…"

" cái này không được ! ta phải đi tìm cá thái y cho ngươi xem nhìn . ngươi chờ mẫu hậu trở lại ! "

" chớ a ! " thật gọi cá thái y còn phải liễu , ngao cô nương đưa ra cái đuôi ôm Long hậu đích y bãi , kêu lên , " mẫu hậu , ta không có sao ! ta có thể duy trì hình người . "

Long hậu nghi đạo : " vậy ngươi biến thành làm như vậy quá mức , sáng sớm hù dọa ngươi mẹ ruột chơi thật khá ? "

Thốn Tâm vừa dùng cái đuôi đem Long hậu hướng mép giường kéo một mặt làm nũng nói : " không phải là ~ là ta 、 ta , không được tốt ý tứ … ai nha , ta không có mặc y phục ! "

Long hậu siết chặc nàng sừng rồng , cười nói : " đứa nhỏ này , không có mặc y phục sợ cái gì , mẫu hậu cũng không phải là chưa từng thấy qua , ngươi như vậy …"

Long hậu thấy nữ nhi đầu đều phải nhét vào gối đầu phía dưới liễu , dần dần phục hồi tinh thần lại , nàng thử dò xét nói : " trên người dấu vết rất nhiều ? "

Thốn Tâm đang gối đầu hạ gật đầu một cái .

" ai , không nghĩ tới , thật là người không thể xem bề ngoài …"

tuy nói bão bị hành hạ , nhưng là tự nhận là đáy lòng thiện lương Tam công chúa vẫn cảm thấy không thể để cho hai lang chân quân ngu dốt bị không bạch chi oan , trên lưng đến từ cha mẹ vợ đích trách cứ .

Thốn Tâm một lật người , thò đầu ra tới đối với Long hậu đạo ；" mẫu hậu ~~ không trách hắn , là ta trước … ho khan một cái . "

" ngươi trước ? ! " Long hậu không dám tin nhìn chằm chằm nàng , " ngươi cái này nha đầu chết tiệt kia … ngươi đây quả thực , cùng ngươi đại tẩu tựa như phải . "

Thốn Tâm phác xích một tiếng bật cười , phản bác : " vậy ta cùng chị dâu vẫn có chênh lệch nhất định . chị dâu như vậy đích , trừ đại ca ta , trên đời không người có thể địch nổi a . "

Long hậu cười mắng một câu , đâm đâm cái trán của nàng đạo : " lại đang sau lưng biên bài đại ca ngươi đại tẩu , cẩn thận đại ca ngươi biết , lại muốn phạt ngươi ! "

mẹ con hai người đang nhàn thoại trứ , từ nhà bếp thu hồi sang trọng bữa ăn sáng đích hai lang chân quân chậm rãi trở về .

vào cửa thấy một cái phấn long ở Long hậu trong ngực lăn lộn đích cảnh tượng , dương đại thần sửng sốt một chút , ngay sau đó đối với Long hậu thi lễ nói : " ra mắt nhạc mẫu . "

Long hậu bận rộn đem ngao cô nương nhét vào trong chăn , thấy hắn trong tay bưng điểm tâm , trên mặt vui vẻ càng là sâu hơn mấy phần : " không cần đa lễ , đều là người một nhà , các ngươi trước dùng cơm đi , ta cũng không quấy rầy . "

Dương Tiễn giữ lại mấy câu , Long hậu cười khoát tay áo một cái , nói khẽ với tấc thầm nghĩ : " lão cái bộ dáng này không phải là chuyện , sau này cho ngươi đưa thuốc tới . " vừa nói vẫn như cũ dáng vẻ bưng phương , nhưng tốc độ bay mau tư thái đi ra ngoài , lưu lại trong chăn đích tiểu phấn long cùng bàn bạn đích thanh niên tương đối mà ngắm .

mới vừa Long hậu nói thuốc đích thời điểm , hai lang chân quân liền hiểu lão bà thay đổi trở về nguyên hình vì như vậy liễu , hắn chưởng không được cười khẽ lên tiếng , trêu nói : " móng vuốt của ngươi bắt được chiếc đũa sao , cần phải Dương Tiễn uy ngươi ? "

Tam công chúa liếc mắt , một cái đuôi quét qua đi , Dương Tiễn bận rộn một đằng thân tránh thoát , đứng lại lúc liền phát hiện giường trướng đã rơi xuống , như ẩn như hiện hiện ra cô gái thân ảnh yểu điệu .

Thốn Tâm quát lên : " còn không đem y phục cho ta ! "

Dương Tiễn : "…"

lại là một trận binh hoang mã loạn , Tam công chúa rốt cục dọn dẹp thỏa đáng , hai người bắt đầu ăn điểm tâm .

Thốn Tâm vừa ngồi xuống , chỉ thấy trước mặt một ngọn đèn cẩu kỷ hồng tảo ô cháo gà , trên mặt một đốt : " người nào đặc đặc uống cái này tới , là ngươi đi muốn ? cũng không hại tao . "

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi khuấy động thang canh , cười nói : " đây là đại tẩu lòng của ý , ngươi còn không mau mau uống vào . "

" đại tẩu ? ngươi nói là , đại tẩu của ta ? ! ma ngang ca ca đích thê tử ? ! "

Dương Tiễn gật đầu một cái , đáp : " hôm nay ta đi một lần nhà bếp , nàng đã sớm ở , còn dặn dò ta đem thang đưa cho ngươi . "

ngao cô nương run run một cái , vốn lấy giơ lên đích thang thi lọt vào thang trong , đụng ra thanh thúy đích tiếng vang .

（ ủng hộ bản chính , mời được jjwx tới , mọi người cùng nhau khoái trá đích chơi đùa ! ） .

" vừa là đại tẩu làm , vậy thì càng không thể uống …"

Dương Tiễn ngạc nhiên nói : " đây là vì sao ? "

Tam công chúa che miệng thanh ho khan mấy tiếng , đem thang đưa cho hắn , đạo : " ngươi nếm thử một chút thì sẽ biết , nếm thử một chút sao , cũng sẽ không có chuyện ! "

hai lang chân quân nghi ngờ quan sát cái này thang , chỉ thấy cẩu kỷ hồng tảo đỏ tươi động lòng người , thang sắc thanh thuần , thật là không giống khó có thể hạ miệng vật , liền nhẹ nhàng xuyết một hớp , chỉ này một hớp , liền hồi lâu nói không ra lời , hắn hít sâu một hơi đạo : " Đại cữu huynh cực khổ . "

Thốn Tâm cười tiền phủ hậu ngưỡng : " cáp cáp cáp cáp , ta cũng biết , đại tẩu nấu đích đồ , chúng ta một loại cũng không dám ăn , chỉ có đại ca , ăn rồi như vậy năm , chúng ta đều ở đây nói , đại ca pháp lực cao như vậy , nhất định là hắn mỗi ngày vận công đứng hàng độc đích duyên cớ , cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc ! "

" cho nên nói , ngươi có thể lấy được ta như vậy một , nấu cơm làm được ăn ngon như vậy đích thê tử , thật là ngươi sửa tám đời mới tu đắc đích phúc khí . (◡ᴗ◡✿) "

Dương Tiễn lúc này đang uống vào nước trà súc miệng , nghe vậy không khỏi thiêu thiêu mi : " là vô cùng , là vô cùng , cũng thật là Dương Tiễn lượm đại tiện nghi liễu , cưới Long tộc nhất sẽ nấu cơm đích công chúa . "

hắn như vậy thản nhiên , Thốn Tâm ngược lại có chút ngượng ngùng , nàng trên mặt nóng lên , cúi đầu cắn một miệng to bánh bao , thẹn thùng thẹn thùng đáp đáp không nói lời nào .

Dương Tiễn bật thốt lên một câu không tự chủ trêu chọc , phản ứng kịp thấy lão bà phấn mặt ngậm thẹn thùng thần sắc , nhất thời cũng không biết nói gì là hảo , che giấu tính địa ho khan mấy tiếng , đem cháo dời qua đi đạo : " đây là nhà bếp làm , có thể ăn , ngươi uống điểm đi . "

Thốn Tâm nâng lên con kia chén kiểu , chỉ cảm thấy một cổ ấm áp thấu vào lòng bàn tay , liên tâm cũng bị hồng nóng , nàng tròng mắt đạo : " ta biết rồi , ngươi đừng thăm trứ ta , ngươi cũng ăn đi . "

hai người trầm mặc không nói dùng điểm tâm , cũng so không có xâm nhập trao đổi lúc còn phải hại tao mấy phần , thỉnh thoảng tầm mắt va chạm , liền thật nhanh dời đi , cũng giác lỗ tai đều ở đây nóng lên .

chỉ cảm thấy không giống phàm trần cô gái như vậy nhăn nhó đích Tam công chúa tự giác muốn gánh nổi đánh vỡ ngượng ngùng đích trách nhiệm , bởi vì hai lang chân quân ở phương diện này , so phàm trần đích cô nương còn phải xấu hổ .

Thốn Tâm hắng giọng một cái , liếc thấy chén kia " độc cháo gà " , một thoại hoa thoại nói : " ngươi ra mắt ta đại tẩu liễu , cảm thấy nàng như thế nào ? "

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt , tại sao lại nói khởi nàng đại tẩu liễu , hơn nữa nam nữ đại phòng , hắn sao hảo nhìn chằm chằm đại cữu tử đích lão bà nhìn , bất quá mấy câu trao đổi . hắn suy tư chốc lát nói : " nói chuyện sảng lãng , cũng không phải tựa như một loại khuê các cô gái . "

Thốn Tâm vỗ tay một cái , cười nói : " đây chính là liễu , nàng vốn là không phải là một loại khuê các cô gái . "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi hỏi : " chẳng lẽ nàng cũng như Tứ công chúa một loại ? "

Thốn Tâm cắn một cái bánh bao lắc lắc đầu nói : " Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ là rất lợi hại , nhưng so với đại tẩu , còn phải kém chút . ngươi đoán đoán nhìn , đại tẩu trước kia làm gì ? "

Dương Tiễn thuận theo địa đoán đạo : " nhưng là vị kia trong sông Long vương ủng hộ môn hộ đích trưởng nữ ? "

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu một cái , cười đùa nói : " không phải là . "

" các ngươi Tây hải đích nữ tướng quân ? "

" cũng không phải . "

" đó chính là một động phủ tu luyện có thành người ? "

Thốn Tâm cắn cái muỗng cười lắc đầu nói : " không phải là , không phải là , đều không phải là . "

hai lang chân quân thở dài , mỉm cười nói : " kia Dương Tiễn liền thật là đoán không ra liễu . "

Tam công chúa kiêu ngạo nói : " ta cũng biết ngươi đoán không ra được . "

Dương Tiễn : "…" biết rõ ta đoán không ra được còn để cho ta đoán ?

Thốn Tâm đắc ý dương dương đạo : " nói cho ngươi biết đi ! chị dâu căn bản cũng không phải là nơi nào đích công chúa , cũng không phải nơi nào đích tướng quân , nàng trước kia là ! chiếm cứ một mảng lớn nước trạch hồ tự lập vì vương đích nữ Đại vương ! ha ha ha , không nghĩ tới đi , lặng lẽ nói cho ngươi biết , đại ca đầu tiên , chính là bị nàng cướp đi khi áp trại phu quân đích ! "

Dương Tiễn : " ! ! ! "


	12. 67-72

**67 Tác giả cung tiễn đều trên eo**

ma ngang ca ca không phải là so tầm thường đích tình yêu chuyện xưa nhanh chóng hấp dẫn vợ chồng hai người chú ý của lực , bất tri bất giác , bọn họ phá vỡ vô hình đích bích lũy , bắt đầu một hỏi một đáp .

" Đại cữu huynh như thế nào như thế , lấy người của hắn phẩm võ nghệ , hắn khởi hội nguyện ý ? "

lặn/lẻn thai từ chính là , ngươi đại tẩu có lợi hại như vậy sao , ngay cả tây hải trữ quân ma ngang tiểu đẹp trai đích liều chết không theo cũng có thể mạnh mẻ trấn áp ?

Thốn Tâm bỉu môi nói : " hắn há chỉ thì nguyện ý , hắn đơn giản là vui lòng chi tới ! "

Dương Tiễn : "…" người không thể xem bề ngoài , nước biển không thể đấu lượng , cổ nhân không lấn được ta .

Thốn Tâm quan sát dương đại thần thần sắc kinh ngạc , không khỏi bật cười , thành thiên một bức thái sơn áp đỉnh mặt không đổi sắc đích bộ dáng , thì ra là cũng có chuyện có thể chấn trụ hắn nha .

nàng giơ tay lên sờ một cái mặt của hắn , ngẹo đầu hỏi hắn : " ai , nếu như là ta đoạt ngươi , ngươi cũng sẽ vui lòng chi tới sao ? "

Dương Tiễn khóe miệng rút rút ra , đáp : " đáng tiếc ngươi chỉ so với Dương Tiễn lớn năm trăm hơn bảy mươi tuổi , nếu là lớn là năm ngàn bảy trăm tuổi , ngươi sở thuật đích trạng huống , có lẽ sẽ phát sinh . "

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt , năm trăm bảy mươi tuổi ? năm ngàn bảy trăm tuổi ? hảo a , hắn lời này đích ý tứ , rõ ràng là nói , nàng tất phải nữa sửa thượng mấy ngàn năm , mới so được hắn , huống chi lại nói tuổi của nàng , ghét !

ngao cô nương một cước giẫm ở dương đại thần trên chân , nhìn hắn đau đến hít hơi vẫn như cũ nhẫn tuấn không khỏi bộ dáng , nàng bày tai trở về kính đạo : " ngươi lời này cùng sự thật không hợp , chớ quên , tối ngày hôm qua , mặc dù ta chỉ so với ngươi lớn năm trăm bảy mươi tuổi , ngươi còn không phải là nằm ở nơi đó từ ta bãi …"

lời còn chưa dứt , Tam công chúa đích chủy bị hai lang chân quân thật chặc che , Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn nhĩ sau lại dâng lên đỏ ửng , trong mắt lại có ngượng ngùng ý , nhất thời ăn ăn cười cá không ngừng .

Dương Tiễn xấu hổ chất thêm : " ngươi có biết hổ thẹn không ? "

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy cười lợi hại hơn , chỉ cần thấy được ngươi biết thẹn thùng , ta liền không biết .

nàng cắn Dương Tiễn một hớp , lý trực khí tráng đạo : " vợ chồng yến hảo , khuê phòng chi nhạc , hà thẹn thùng chi có ? "

Dương Tiễn : "…" kể từ tối hôm qua đi qua , nàng tựa như tu luyện đả thông nào đó quan khiếu tựa như phải , ích phát không biết nếu nói đứng lên .

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn cau mày liền biết nữa trêu đùa đi hắn lại muốn ngượng ngùng nói chuyện , bận rộn nói sang chuyện khác , " ngươi không phải là muốn biết , đại ca cùng đại tẩu là thế nào chung một chỗ sao ? ta bây giờ sẽ nói cho ngươi biết . "

Dương Tiễn : "…" như thế dời đi chú ý lực đích kỷ xảo thật đúng là chuyết liệt được ngay .

Thốn Tâm nói liên tục : " tây hải đích phía nam chính là các ngươi tu đạo đích Côn Lôn sơn , mà hai bên thì bị hai con sông lớn bao quanh , một cái là xích thủy , một cái là hắc thủy , mà ở năm đó , cả con xích thủy , cũng bị một nữ nhân chiếm cứ , cũng cùng bốn phía lớn nhỏ hồ , nữ nhân kia chính là lớn tẩu . "

ngang trời xuất thế một cái thư long , lại dọn dẹp phải phụ cận thủy vực không một người dám đến phản kháng , bởi vì dám phản kháng đều ở đây đại tẩu đích □□ hạ xương vỡ vụn , không có sẽ tiếp tục năng lực chống cự . một cây ngân thương quét dọn ngàn quân , có vạn phu sờ/chớ địch chi dũng , chính là đại tẩu .

thì ra là xích thủy Long vương cùng tất cả hồ Long vương hoảng sợ không dứt , rối rít hướng tây hải cầu viện . mà toàn bộ tây hải nhất đánh giặc đích ma ngang Thái tử ngẫu nhiên không có ở đây , bỉ lúc hắn đang làm trữ quân đại biểu Long vương phỏng vấn lục thượng đích sông lớn , đi tiễu trừ đại tẩu chính là hai Thái tử ngao dong .

Dương Tiễn nhớ lại một cái hai Thái tử đích bộ dáng , chỉ cảm thấy bưng phải là ôn văn nhĩ nhã , lại biết cuối cùng là đại ca xuất thủ , liền biết hắn trận chiến này kết quả vì sao liễu .

Tam công chúa nặng nề gật đầu một cái : " không sai , nhị ca sở tỷ số năm vạn binh mã , toàn bộ bị bắt . "

Dương Tiễn cau mày : " toàn bộ bị bắt ? đây quả thật là khó được . "

lãnh binh đánh giặc người của cũng biết , nếu là toàn quân chết hết cũng liền thôi , không bị thương kỳ tánh mạng , còn có thể toàn bộ bắt lại , cái này so toàn bộ tiêu diệt còn khó hơn chút .

tấc thầm nghĩ : " ai nói không phải là đây , bất quá lãnh binh đích nếu là đại tẩu , những thứ này đều không phải là chuyện . "

xích thủy dưới nước , địa hình phức tạp , nước chảy thoan cấp , mà từ tây hải hành quân đến xích thủy long cung , vừa vặn là nghịch lưu , như thế , hành quân đích độ khó gia tăng thật lớn . khi ngao dong lĩnh quân tới một cấp tốc xoay tròn nước xoáy lúc , đại tẩu đích quân đội đột nhiên từ trên trời giáng xuống , nguyên lai là mai phục ở trên bờ , dùng giây thừng treo tướng sĩ xuống nước , lần này không phải đánh trở tay không kịp .

ngao dong quyết định thật nhanh , bận rộn mang tướng sĩ lui về phía sau khi trở về con đường , trốn vào địa huyệt trong , sau đó , liền toàn bộ trung liễu đại tẩu đã sớm bố trí tốt thanh phiền độc khí . trong khoảng thời gian ngắn , người người như say rượu , ngã xuống đất ngủ mê man bất tỉnh . chỉ có ngao dong , bởi vì là đi ở cuối cùng áp trận , hút vào đích độc khí ít , lúc này mới có thể chạy về tới báo tin . đại Thái tử nghe thấy chi kinh sợ , lúc này phi tinh đái tháng chạy về .

Dương Tiễn hé miệng cười một tiếng : " sau đó Đại cữu huynh cũng bị bắt làm tù binh ? "

Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ cái bàn , kiêu ngạo nói : " vậy làm sao có thể ! "

tự lập vì xích thủy nữ vương đích đại tẩu , không chỉ là võ nghệ cao cường , hơn nữa dụng binh như thần , toàn bộ xích thủy long cung lý tầng ba bên ngoài tầng ba bị nàng thủ phải là nước tát không lọt . nếu như phái binh phá vòng vây , không chỉ có tiêu hao cực lớn , hơn nữa thấy hiệu chậm chạp . dò xét hoàn tình huống trong , giống nhau người tài cao gan lớn đích ma ngang Thái tử vì vậy quyết định , mình một mình xâm nhập vào đi , giả trang làm lính quèn , muốn trộm phải giải dược , giải cứu bị bắt làm tù binh đích tướng sĩ , sau đó tới cá trong ứng ngoài hợp .

Dương Tiễn một sẩn : " đó chính là chỉ thân vào những kẻ trộm , gọi ngày ngày không ứng , gọi đất địa không linh ? "

" nói cái gì đó ngươi . " Tam công chúa không vui , nàng nghiêng mắt quan sát Dương Tiễn chốc lát nói , " ngươi sẽ không phải là vẫn còn ở ghi hận đại ca trước ngu dốt chuyện của ngươi đi . ai nha , kia không trách hắn , đều là ta để cho hắn làm . "

Dương Tiễn không khỏi mỉm cười : " quả thật phải làm trách ngươi , chén này cháo gà uống , chúng ta liền huề nhau như thế nào ? "

"… ngươi đây không phải là ở huề nhau . " Thốn Tâm chu mỏ bất mãn nói , " ngươi đây là đang muốn chết ! "

" nếu không chúng ta đổi cá biện pháp đi . " Thốn Tâm sờ một cái hắn huyền sắc đích bên ngoài sam , đạo , " ngươi cũng đều là có vợ người của liễu , đương nhiên phải xuyên mấy món bộ đồ mới thường , một bộ hắc một bộ bạch , chính ngươi chọn hoa dạng ? "

Dương Tiễn chê cười một tiếng : " trước kia không có bộ đồ mới thường xuyên , tình cảm là bởi vì Dương Tiễn không có vợ đích duyên cớ . "

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe da đầu tê dại , đây là lại muốn kéo nợ cũ đích tiết tấu , bận rộn đè lại tay của hắn ương đạo : " là ta sai lầm rồi , là ta sai lầm rồi , ngài đại nhân có đại lượng , chớ cùng ta so đo . chúng ta còn nói đại ca đại tẩu đi , có được hay không ? "

Dương Tiễn liếc nàng một cái , không nói một lời .

Thốn Tâm nịnh hót cười một tiếng , nói tiếp hạ văn .

thật ra thì ma ngang ca ca tiến vào xích thủy long cung đến tột cùng xảy ra chút gì , trừ khi chuyện đích hai người ở ngoài , không có ai rõ ràng .

tấc trong lòng biết đạo đích , cũng chỉ là nhị ca ngao dong nói cho nàng biết đích phiến đoạn . vốn là hắn cùng với đại ca hẹn xong , thượng tị tiết đêm đó , chỉ cần xích thủy trong , tín hiệu một phát , hắn tỷ số quân giết đi vào , cùng đại ca trong ứng ngoài hợp .

kết quả ngày đó , hắn nhận được không phải là tín hiệu , mà là suốt bảy đạo mệnh hắn án binh bất động đích lệnh tiễn .

sau đó tất cả mọi người mới biết , ngày đó chính là xích thủy nữ vương dâng/đóng vương phu đích ngày , xích thủy nữ vương là đại tẩu , mà vương phu , phốc , chính là ma ngang Thái tử bản thân .

Dương Tiễn : "…" như vậy cũng được , quả nhiên là Đại cữu huynh , thật/đúng là thần nhân vậy .

" phía sau ngươi đoán , là thế nào thu tràng ? "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi : " nghị hòa ? "

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe vui vẻ ra mặt , kích động chạy tới cùng hắn ngồi ở một chỗ : " ngươi nữa đoán , nghị hòa đích điều kiện là cái gì ? "

Dương Tiễn ngưng thần vừa nghĩ , ngay sau đó có chút kinh ngạc nhìn Thốn Tâm , ngao cô nương tiếu bì địa trừng mắt nhìn , một đôi đen nhánh trong suốt đích mắt hạnh lục lục trực chuyển , nặng nề gật đầu một cái nói : " chính là như ngươi nghĩ . "

" lúc ấy hắn liền trở lại tìm phụ vương nói nghị hòa , nghị hòa đích bạch sách thượng chỉ viết liễu mười sáu chữ , sai người truyền cho đại tẩu . "

Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn ánh mắt của , một chữ một cái đích đọc lên tới : " tình chỗ khởi , vừa thấy khuynh tâm , giang sơn vì sính , đổi lấy khanh khanh . "

Dương Tiễn không khỏi bật cười lên tiếng , vậy cũng là là cùng hôn đi , nghe nói qua công chúa và hôn đích , cái này Thái tử chủ động hiến thân đích , còn là thứ nhất tao .

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " không hổ là Đại cữu huynh , như vậy , thật là trời ban lương duyên . "

Thốn Tâm cầm tay của hắn đạo : " chúng ta cũng không kém a , chúng ta nột , ngàn năm tu đắc cộng chẩm miên . "

" ngàn năm tu đắc ? cần gì phải ngàn năm . "

Thốn Tâm đích vui vẻ dần dần thu liễm , đúng vậy , hắn cái gì cũng không biết , bất quá như vậy tốt hơn , không phải sao ?

Thốn Tâm quan sát Dương Tiễn hướng khí bồng bột dáng vẻ , đột nhiên liền bình thường trở lại .

hắn mất đi bọn họ cùng chung đích nhớ lại , mặc dù kia trong trí nhớ nhiều hơn là thống khổ , nhưng cũng có hạnh phúc ngắn ngủi cùng vui mừng du . mịt mờ thế giới , chỉ có một mình nàng nhớ ngàn tuổi đã hơn hướng , không người chia xẻ , không người trấn an , cái này không thể bảo là không nặng nề . nhưng là nếu như đem đoạn này bí mật vĩnh cửu chôn giấu ở đáy lòng có thể đổi lấy một lời của hắn , tấc nghĩ thầm , nàng là vạn bàn vui lòng đích .

hắn bây giờ sẽ còn cười , sẽ trêu chọc thú , sẽ hướng nàng bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu , rõ ràng không hiếu kỳ nhưng vẫn là làm bộ như cảm giác hứng thú dáng vẻ tới thổi phồng nàng tràng . nàng sảo ngàn năm , bỗng nhiên quay đầu , mới phát hiện , nàng sở cầu đích , bất quá chính là một chút kiên nhẫn , một chút bao dung cùng một có thể để cho nàng khiến cho tiểu tính tình đích ôm trong ngực .

bây giờ , nàng toàn bộ lấy được , thậm chí lấy được còn nhiều hơn nhiều lắm . Thốn Tâm ngọt ngào cười một tiếng , chợt nhào vào trong ngực của hắn , cảm thụ hắn da thịt đích nhiệt độ , nghe hắn trầm ổn có lực lòng của nhảy . Dương Tiễn vuốt ve nàng mái tóc thật dài , thấp giọng hỏi nàng : " thì thế nào ? "

Tam công chúa nhẹ nhàng cắn hắn một hớp , lăn lộn đạo : " không có thế nào thì không thể ôm a ? "

cứ như vậy , tràn đầy hạnh phúc vui vẻ đích hôn lễ , rốt cục kéo lên chấm dứt thúc đích mạc bố .

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn một đạo đưa đi vẫn như cũ không thôi cha mẹ , ca ca tẩu tẩu , đệ đệ muội muội còn có lui tới chúc mừng đích tân khách .

chuyện thú vị , quá khứ ma ngang Thái tử đến mức , chỉ biết mang đi phương viên mười dặm tiểu cô nương đích trái tim , hiện giờ cư nhiên có thể ảnh hưởng đến phương viên hai mươi dặm các cô nương lòng của tự , bởi vì hắn mang theo liễu mặc vào nam trang so nam tử còn phải ngọc thụ lâm phong đích đại tẩu …

võ nghệ cao cường đại tẩu ngày thường thật ra thì rất tiêm tế , yêu chi uyển nhược chương thai liễu , ngọc mạo thắng tựa như ra nước liên , không nói lời nào lúc , hoàn toàn có thể giả mạo khuê trung thiếu nữ ngu ngốc , hoặc là tay trói gà không chặc đích bạch diện thư sinh .

điều kiện tiên quyết là không nói lời nào , còn có , đừng động thủ . vừa mở miệng , sẽ huyễn diệt , tỷ như bây giờ .

đại tẩu nặng nề ôm ôm Thốn Tâm , nói xin lỗi : " Hảo muội muội , đều là ngươi đại ca hạt chơi đùa , ta đã thật tốt sửa trị quá hắn . tuy nói như thế , chẳng qua là bây giờ gặp ngươi không việc gì , chị dâu mới có thể yên tâm . cháo gà là chị dâu nấu thật là nhiều lần đây , cũng làm cho đại ca ngươi hưởng qua , hắn nói chén kia tốt nhất uống , ta liền cho ngươi đưa tới , hiệu quả không tệ đi ? "

Thốn Tâm : "(⊙o⊙)… hạt chơi đùa , đại ca hạt chơi đùa cái gì ? "

đại tẩu vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm đích bối , thấp giọng nói : " cùng đại tẩu cũng đừng ngượng ngùng , rượu giao bôi , bị nhục trong , thanh khâu đặc sản . "

a a đát , khó trách ngày đó cử động ngay cả chính nàng hồi tưởng đều sợ hãi , Dương Tiễn đích động tác cũng rõ ràng nhất cứng đờ , gần như vậy đích khoảng cách , làm sao có thể có thể giấu giếm được tai mắt của hắn .

Thốn Tâm nghe bên kia động tĩnh , hoảng sợ vạn phần phát hiện , hắn cư nhiên cùng phụ vương từ giả cứ như vậy đã tới ! đã tới !

Tam công chúa bận rộn một tiến bước lên trước muốn ngăn ở hai lang chân quân , lại bị hai lang chân quân ôm vào trong ngực .

Dương Tiễn cười như cũ vân đạm phong khinh , đối với đại tẩu đạo : " chén kia cháo gà Thốn Tâm nếm cực tốt , cho nên Dương Tiễn mạo muội muốn hướng đại tẩu thỉnh giáo một hai . "

đại tẩu đầu tiên hơi có chột dạ , vốn định thật tốt ứng đối , không có từng ngờ tới , Dương Tiễn vừa mở miệng liền chọt trúng nàng kích động điểm . nàng hành quân đánh giặc , xử lý sự nghi , dạng dạng ở được , không một không thông , duy nhất tự giác rơi ở phía sau với người chính là nàng tài nấu nướng liễu , vì thế một mực chăm học khổ luyện , bây giờ lại có người bày tỏ thưởng thức nàng tác phẩm , còn là một mỹ nam tử ! điều nầy có thể làm đại tẩu không kích động ?

ma ngang ca ca lúc này phản ứng kịp , bận rộn ngăn ở đại tẩu trước mặt sẽ phải mang nàng đi , mài nha mỉm cười nói : " quay đầu lại chép một phần món ăn phổ tới đây là được , các ngươi bận rộn quân vụ , còn là chớ có trì hoãn . "

Dương Tiễn tiến lên một bước , cười nói : " đại tẩu có thể làm ra như vậy đặc biệt mùi , nhất định là có chính nàng đặc biệt đích biện pháp . như không làm mặt thỉnh giáo , chỉ Dương Tiễn tư chất lỗ độn , không thể học được tinh túy trong đó . "

đại tẩu nghe nói nói thế , nơi nào còn nhịn được , tung người một cái liền tiến lên , thân pháp chi nhanh chóng , ma ngang ca ca cản cũng không ngăn được .

" ngươi làm quá mức , ngươi không phải là cũng nói ta làm chén kia dị hồ tầm thường đích mỹ vị sao , muội phu muốn học là vì muội muội , cái này khá hơn nữa bất quá , ngươi cũng đừng ghen , trở về ta liền làm cá mười chén tám chén đích , bảo ngươi uống cá đủ . "

ma ngang Thái tử : "… đa tạ phu nhân . "

Dương Tiễn : :)

Tam công chúa nhìn đại ca xào xạc bóng lưng , hơi cảm thấy phải lòng chua xót , quay đầu hướng hai lang chân quân đạo : " đại ca công lực , nói vậy sẽ cao hơn một tầng lầu liễu , còn có , ta nhưng sẽ không dám trêu ngươi . "

dương đại thần nghe vậy thứ liễu nàng một cái nói : " phu nhân sợ gì chi có , ngươi có roi nơi tay , không dám là Dương Tiễn mới là . "

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy đầu gối phảng phất trung liễu một mủi tên , có roi cũng đánh không lại ám toán nột , đây là thanh coi là đến nàng sao , cầu xin bỏ qua cho …

đưa đi tân khách sau , chu doanh đích vận hành cũng khôi phục được chánh quỹ , mở ra đông chinh phạt trụ đích kết thúc hoàn tiết .

Dương Tiễn vợ chồng , cũng là thật đang làm được phu xướng phụ tùy . có chiến sự lúc , bọn họ vợ chồng liền cùng nhau ra trận , Tam công chúa lấy tấn lôi không kịp che tai đạo linh chi thế dùng roi đem địch đem kéo tới đây , sau đó hai lang chân quân một đao đâm đi xuống , ho khan một cái , hết thảy cứ như vậy kết thúc .

đợi đến cần đưa người thượng Phong thần bảng lúc , bọn họ liền các ngồi một người cỡi ngựa , áp vận lương cỏ , lắc lư dằng dặc , cười cười nói nói , cũng hơi cảm thấy ấm áp .

mà toàn bộ chu quân là hiện ra thế như chẻ tre chi thế , Khương Tử Nha đầu tiên là bắt đặng côn 、 nhuế cát , tiếp theo binh tới thằng trì , Dương Tiễn tự mình xuất thủ , tru diệt thằng trì huyền Tổng binh tờ khuê cùng hắn phu nhân cao lan anh , với mạnh tân , lại bắt liễu bạch viên hóa thân đích viên hồng .

mạnh tân là Hoàng Hà quan ải , đoạt mạnh tân , là được trực độ Hoàng Hà . cướp lấy thành thang giang sơn , chỉ nhật khả đãi liễu . đây hết thảy mau tựa như mộng một dạng .

Thốn Tâm đứng ở long chu trên , nhìn Hoàng Hà nước cuồn cuộn đông lưu , lại toát ra thương cảm vẻ động dung . thắng lợi rốt cục đến , nhưng đây là dùng bao nhiêu người đích máu tươi , mới phải lấy đổi lấy .

ngày hóa đi trước , long cát công chúa cùng hồng cẩm ở trước đây không lâu mất mạng , một đôi Kim đồng Ngọc nữ , cộng phó hoàng tuyền . mà ở , thằng trì huyền đánh một trận , vũ Thành vương hoàng bay hổ cũng hắn mấy vị huynh đệ , sùng hắc hổ 、 văn sính 、 thôi anh 、 tương hùng đám người , toàn bộ chết bởi tờ khuê tay . đáng tiếc Hoàng gia một môn trung liệt , đến bây giờ , lại không một may mắn còn sống sót , đọc cùng ngày hóa , như thế nào không thương tâm .

ngay sau đó chính là hành thổ tôn vợ chồng .

tờ khuê chuyên dùng địa được thuật , hành thổ tôn cũng là trong này cao thủ , hai người đánh nhau , lại bị kia tờ khuê lấy quỷ kế sát hại . đêm hôm đó , thiền ngọc không khóc không cười , dưới ánh đèn khô ngồi một đêm , Thốn Tâm liền canh giữ ở bên người nàng , nửa bước không rời , vậy mà , một lòng người tồn chết chí , người bên cạnh như thế nào ngăn được .

trong thần hi , Thốn Tâm gục xuống bàn , Dương Tiễn vén rèm mà vào , lúc này mới đem nàng lấy tỉnh .

" thiền ngọc đây ? "

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy một trận sợ hết hồn hết vía : " ta không biết , ta rõ ràng coi chừng nàng , nàng mới vừa vẫn còn ở . "

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt một túc , vén lên lư hương đạo : " là mê hương , nhanh đi thằng trì ! "

đã từng có nhiều yêu , bây giờ thì có nhiều đau . đặng thiền ngọc một thân một mình vọt tới thằng trì trước , bị tờ khuê đích phu nhân cao lan anh lấy mặt trời thần châm chọc mù cặp mắt , chém với mã hạ .

Thốn Tâm chạy vội tới chiến trường , đã nhìn thấy , ngày xưa như hoa đích dung nhan , dính thượng bụi đất , máu chảy đầy đất , trên mặt lại mang theo thích nhiên đích vui vẻ . nàng đã sớm làm xong quyết định , nếu có thể báo thù , liền giết cừu nhân tiếp theo tự vận , nếu không có thể báo thù , dầu gì cũng có thể đi phụng bồi kia lùn tử .

Dương Tiễn chặt chẽ ngăn lại Thốn Tâm , thấp giọng an ủi nàng : " đừng khóc , đừng khóc , chúng ta sẽ thay bọn họ báo thù . "

Dương Tiễn dẫn tờ khuê đến Hoàng Hà bên , lấy cụ lưu tôn chỉ địa thành thép phù triện cầm hắn lúc này chém chết , Thốn Tâm khiến cho sấm gió roi , thừa dịp cao lan anh vội vả xuất quan lúc , đem nàng kéo xuống ngựa tới , tay phát hai quả băng phiêu , đâm mù hai mắt của nàng , nữa lấy tánh mạng của nàng .

thù bây giờ đã báo , nhưng vì sao còn chưa phải vui vẻ đây , Thốn Tâm nhìn sông lớn cuối núi xa , đột nhiên lệ rơi đầy mặt , báo thù thì như thế nào , những thứ kia ngày xưa đích chiến hữu cũng không về được .

đang thương cảm lúc , trên vai nhất trọng , quen thuộc khăn tay , phất chiếm hữu nàng gò má của , thay nàng lau đi nước mắt .

" phong thần sau , còn có gặp nhau cơ hội . "

Thốn Tâm ngửa mặt cười nói : " vậy cũng sẽ không sẽ như đã qua như vậy thân mật vô gian , lúc nào cũng gặp nhau . bọn họ đúng là thiên đình chi thần . " mà chúng ta lại cùng thiên đình thế thành nước lửa , ngày sau coi như là vì bọn họ hảo , cũng không có thể nữa minh mục trương đảm lúc nào cũng gặp mặt .

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cũng là có chút buồn bã , phong thần cuộc chiến đích kết thúc , là thắng lợi vui sướng , nhiều hơn cũng là chia ra đích không thôi .

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn cái này phúc ảm đạm đích bộ dáng , ngược lại đau lòng an ủi khởi hắn tới : " ngươi cũng đừng như vậy , không tốt minh mục trương đảm đi , chưa nói không thể len lén thấy sao . lại nói , ngày sau chưa chắc không có chính thức gặp nhau đích cơ hội . " ngươi nhưng là phải hôm nào con người của nột , khó bảo toàn sẽ không đi lên tư pháp thiên thần đích lão Lộ , đến lúc đó thiên đình trọng tụ , cũng không phải không thể đích , chẳng qua là khi đó , ta lại sẽ ở phương nào đây ?

hai vợ chồng mang tâm sự riêng , chờ đến Khương Tử Nha về nước phong thần .

 **68 Cưỡng chế nộp của phi pháp Nhạc Văn tam tam đi**

Võ vương Cơ Phát, may mắn còn sống sót Ngọc Hư đệ tử, như Dương Tiễn, lôi chấn tử, lý tĩnh, kim tra, mộc tra cùng Na Tra cha con bốn người chờ, lúc này đều đứng ở phong thần trước sân khấu, chờ Khương Tử Nha phong thần.

Thốn Tâm cầm thật chặt Dương Tiễn tay, kích động không thôi, đổ so với nàng chính mình năm đó ảo tưởng phong thần thì còn muốn sốt ruột mấy phần. Không bao lâu, không trung sênh lò xo to rõ, tường vân sương mù, Loan Phượng cùng vang lên, Bạch Hạc đồng tử thân tê phù sắc, Khương Tử Nha đón lấy phù mệnh, thắp hương kim đỉnh, rót rượu tặng hoa, quấn đài tam vòng, bắt đầu phong thần.

Cái thứ nhất chính là người quen biết cũ, Hoàng Phi Hổ cũng hắn huynh đệ kết nghĩa. Võ Thành vương vì Ngũ nhạc đứng đầu, phong Đông Nhạc Thái Sơn đại Tề nhân thánh đại đế, còn chấp chưởng u minh địa phủ 18 tầng địa ngục. Mà hắn mấy cái kết bái huynh đệ, chính là cái khác mấy nhạc chúa tể. Hắn lão bà Giả thị phu nhân phong mạo bưng tinh, muội muội hoàng phi là sau tinh, đại nhi tử thiên hóa là tam sơn chính thần bính linh công, tiểu nhi tử thiên tường là sao Bắc đẩu quan, huynh đệ Hoàng Phi bưu là sông sao Khôi, Hoàng Phi báo là thiên tự tinh.

Nghe được Thốn Tâm kinh thán không thôi, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Lần này bọn họ nhưng là lâu dài đoàn tụ ."

Dương Tiễn gật đầu nói phải.

Sau đó Thổ hành tôn vợ chồng, Long Cát công chúa vợ chồng cười cùng nhau đi lên, còn hướng bọn họ ngoắc. Thốn Tâm vui đến phát khóc, Dương Tiễn cũng là động dung không thôi. Thổ hành tôn phong thổ phủ tinh quân, Thiền Ngọc vì * tinh quân, Long Cát công chúa vì Hồng Loan tinh, Hồng Cẩm chính là long đức tinh. Còn có Đông hải Tam Thái tử Ngao Bính, hắn bị chính thức phong làm hoa cái tinh, từ đây ở thiên đình nhậm chức. Hắn hướng Na Tra chắp tay thi lễ sau, liền dự tính đến xem Thốn Tâm, kết quả bị Nhị Lang Chân Quân trừng trở về, ủy ủy khuất khuất không dám nói lời nào.

Dương Tiễn: ít đến dạy hư lão bà của ta.

Đương nhiên được phong thần không chỉ là Xiển giáo nhân sĩ, càng nhiều là tiệt giáo môn đồ, tỷ như lúc ấy bị tam công chúa ẩu đả la tuyên, hắn được phong làm phương nam tam khí Hỏa Đức Tinh Quân chính thần, còn có bị tam công chúa một băng sơn toàn bộ đập chết nhị thập bát tú, bọn họ đều bị phong làm tinh quan, cái kia tuy hỏa hầu còn là nhìn thẫn thờ đánh giá Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn, phảng phất tại mắng: cẩu nam nữ...

Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm: "..."

Kim hoa như trước rơi xuống, Khương sư thúc âm thanh vang dội vang vọng vân đài, mặt trời đỏ thăng lên giữa bầu trời, hòa phong dập dờn, 365 vị chính thần rốt cục phân đất phong hầu hoàn tất. Chu triều đã lập, thiên hạ thái bình, chư thần quy vị, trời yên biển lặng. Cái này cũng ý nghĩa tiển tâm vợ chồng kiếp sống quân nhân, triệt để kết thúc. Bọn họ cũng muốn cùng tầm thường vợ chồng như vậy, song song trở về rót Giang Khẩu, chờ cái thời khắc kia đến.

Rót Giang Khẩu dương phủ, không còn mười vị trí đầu năm hơn lãnh tịch, bởi vì nam chủ nhân, nữ chủ nhân cùng rất nhiều tân khách đều đi tới nơi này.

Kiếp trước thời điểm, không có trải qua nhiều màu nhiều sắc sinh hoạt Thốn Tâm, cảm thấy ở tại rót Giang Khẩu giặt quần áo nấu cơm, bình bình đạm đạm cũng không tệ, nhưng là hiện tại nha, từ phong thần trên chiến trường kinh đào hải lãng, đao lâm mưa tên lãng đi lại phía sau, đã cảm thấy cuộc sống này chớp mắt tẻ nhạt vô vị đứng lên.

Vừa vặn mới trở về thì, lôi kéo Dương Tiễn chỉnh lý Tây Hải đưa tới đồ cưới, trang trí gian phòng, nàng còn thật là hưng phấn một đoạn thời gian, nhưng là đến đằng sau, liên Mai Sơn huynh đệ phòng khách đều tân trang tốt lắm, Ngao Thiên Khuyển cũng có một cái thoải mái dễ chịu ổ chó phía sau, tam công chúa liền sa vào đến thật sâu nhàm chán trạng thái.

"Khang đại ca, ngươi đừng cùng nhị gia đánh cờ , nếu không hai ta đánh một trận a?"

Khang an dụ tay run một cái, đặt cờ đều suýt nữa hạ xuống nơi khác, còn là Dương Tiễn giúp đỡ hắn một phen. Hắn đối Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ cười một cái, đối Thốn Tâm nói: "Ngài cũng đừng ép buộc ta bộ xương già này , ngài cái kia phong lôi roi vừa ra, không biết ta muốn nằm trên giường mấy ngày đâu."

Thốn Tâm từ trên ghế nằm nhảy lên một cái, liên tục bảo đảm nói: "Không cần phong lôi roi, liền dùng phổ thông roi có được hay không?"

Khang an dụ buồn cười, kiên định cự tuyệt nói: "Vậy cũng không được, ta vẫn là cùng nhị gia hạ xong bàn cờ này đi, lão nhị, ngươi đi cùng tam công chúa so tay một chút đi."

Mai Sơn lão nhị hù được rút lui mấy bước, chồng Thanh Đạo: "Ta cũng không thành, tẩu tử, ta trước mấy ngày mới cùng ngươi đánh qua , còn là làm cho lão tứ cùng lão Lục đến cùng ngươi."

Thốn Tâm một đôi mắt sáng lóng lánh hi vọng nhìn về phía diêu công lân cùng quách thân.

Mập mạp lão tứ híp híp mắt, đối lão Lục nói: "Ai nha, vừa mới đột nhiên nghĩ tới trong nhà còn có việc, lão Lục, còn không nhanh bồi ta trở về một chuyến."

"Úc úc úc, đúng đúng, thiếu chút nữa thì quên , nhìn ta đầu này." Lão Lục trọng trọng vỗ đầu một cái dưa, lại đối Thốn Tâm cười nói, "Tẩu tử, xin lỗi , chờ hai anh em chúng ta trở về lại cùng ngươi có được hay không."

Nói xong hai người đằng vân liền đi, nhìn được Ngao cô nương trợn mắt hốc mồm, nàng đuổi hai bước hét lớn: "Hừ! Các ngươi hiện tại chạy ! Tối hôm nay đùi cừu nướng liền không có các ngươi !"

Xa xa đám mây truyền đến lão Lục thanh âm, "Đừng a, buổi tối lúc ăn cơm, chúng ta nhất định có thể gấp trở về."

Thốn Tâm: "..."

Nhị Lang Chân Quân nhìn nàng ủ rũ cúi đầu bộ dáng, không cần thiên nhãn cũng có thể nhìn ra được, nhất định là một điều phấn long tại trên ghế nằm lăn qua lăn lại tức giận bộ dáng. Dương Tiễn trong mắt đựng đầy ý cười, hắn lấy quyền che miệng, ho nhẹ lưỡng Thanh Đạo: "Đừng đi khi dễ mấy vị huynh đệ , ngươi đến, ta cùng ngươi quá mấy chiêu."

Thốn Tâm chê nhìn hắn một cái: "Không cần ngươi bồi, cùng ngươi đánh, căn bản cũng không có thắng thời điểm, ta đều không biết mình đến tột cùng tiến không tiến ích, vậy còn có ý gì."

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, bật cười lên tiếng: "Chuyện nào có đáng gì, Dương Tiễn làm cho ngươi thắng là được."

Tam công chúa đem trong tay quýt ném vào trong ngực hắn, sẵng giọng: "Đều biết là ngươi làm cho , cái kia thắng cũng không lắm ý tứ. Ai, trước kia còn có thể giáo huấn một chút Ngao Thiên Khuyển, hiện tại Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều ngoan như vậy, đã muốn không có cái gì có thể dẫn tới ta hứng thú ."

đang ở một bên gặm xương cốt Ngao Thiên Khuyển nghe được nàng thanh âm, phốc phốc chạy tới hỏi Thốn Tâm: "Phu nhân, ngươi gọi ta a?"

"..." Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ nó đầu chó, không lời nói: "Không có chuyện của ngươi, nhanh đi ăn xương cốt đi, không đủ phòng bếp còn có, mấy ngày nay nhàm chán, cho ngươi nấu bảy tám cân đâu."

Ngao Thiên Khuyển vừa nghe ánh mắt đều tại tỏa ánh sáng, vội vàng xoay người chạy .

Dương Tiễn rốt cục nhịn không được cười to lên.

"Không bằng đi nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, cơm chiều thì ta bảo ngươi."

Thốn Tâm trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, trên mặt nóng lên, đừng tưởng rằng không biết hắn có chủ ý gì, lấy cớ buổi chiều nghỉ ngơi, buổi chiều hẳn nên tinh thần , đến lúc đó đợi liền một lần một lần ép buộc nàng, trong nhà nhiều người như vậy tại, cho dù có bố trí kết giới, ban ngày chậm chạp không dậy nổi cũng không phải là một sự. Hắn không muốn mặt, nàng còn muốn đâu.

Một bên làm quần áo Dương Thiền quở trách nhìn ca ca liếc mắt một cái, an ủi Thốn Tâm nói: "Tẩu tử, ngươi đừng vội, chờ ta đem bộ y phục này làm tốt , liền đến cùng ngươi so chiêu."

Thốn Tâm sờ sờ nàng tóc đen, cười nói: "Đừng, Tam muội muội, ngươi còn chậm rãi làm đi. Ngươi nếu là dùng Bảo Liên Đăng, vậy ta dưới tay ngươi một chiêu đều đi không được đầy đủ, ngươi nếu là không dùng Bảo Liên Đăng, vậy thì đổi thành ngươi tại dưới tay ta đi không được mấy chiêu , cho nên hai ta không thích hợp động thủ... Ai nha ~ "

Dương Thiền lòng tốt còn bị chán ghét, hận đến chọc lấy nàng một chút, hai người chính cười đùa thành một đoàn, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy, tiếng gõ cửa nhè nhẹ, đông đông đông.

Thốn Tâm bận đỡ dậy Dương Thiền, sửa sang lẫn nhau tóc mai, hai mặt tương đối, trong mắt đều là kinh ngạc.

"Lại có khách đến, không biết là bọn họ ai tới, ai nha, nhiều ngày như vậy, khả ngộp xấu ta ."

Dương Tiễn nâng cờ tay cũng là dừng lại, gọi Ngao Thiên Khuyển đi mở cửa.

Cổng chậm rãi kéo ra, tiến vào không phải là Hoàng Thiên Hóa, cũng không phải là Na Tra, thậm chí không phải là bất kỳ một cái nào thần tiên, mà là một cái khuôn mặt tuấn tú, dáng người đơn bạc thiếu niên người phàm, trong tay còn nâng một cái hộp gỗ.

Nhiều người như vậy ánh mắt đồng thời nhìn về phía hắn, mắt của hắn trung lưu lộ ra sợ hãi chi sắc, nhưng khi hắn nhìn đến Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền thì, giống như là nòng nọc nhỏ tìm đến mụ mụ giống như, vui sướng nói: "Dương phu nhân, Dương cô nương, các ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại!"

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền liếc nhau, do dự đánh giá hắn, chỉ cảm thấy hơi có chút quen mặt, lại nhớ không rõ đến tột cùng là người nào.

"Là ta! Ta là Tiểu Hổ tử a, nhà kia bạch ký châu báu tơ lụa trang chưởng quỹ nhi tử, ngài hai vị tại ta khi còn bé còn uy quá ta đường đâu."

Thốn Tâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, vỗ tay nói: "Hóa ra là Tiểu Hổ tử, đều lớn như vậy. Tam muội muội, ngươi còn nhớ không, bạch ký, chính là chúng ta thường đi nhà kia, lúc ấy hắn còn là một kéo lết nước mũi da tiểu tử đâu."

Dương Thiền cũng là cảm khái nói: "Đúng vậy a không nghĩ tới, chỉ chớp mắt cũng nhiều như vậy năm ."

Tiểu Hổ tử ngại ngùng cười nói: "Ngài hai vị không hổ là thần tiên, nhiều năm như vậy, vẫn là cùng năm đó đồng dạng cao quý mỹ lệ."

"Vậy ngươi hôm nay tới tìm chúng ta, là có chuyện sao?"

Tiểu Hổ tử gật đầu nói: "Đúng vậy, phụ thân ta bốn năm trước đã qua đời, ta vừa mới tiếp quản tơ lụa trang không mấy năm, liền phát hiện cái này, ngài nhìn, có phải hay không là đem mấy năm trước thiếu được trướng kết một chút a?"

Thốn Tâm, Dương Thiền: "! ! !"

Thiếu được sổ sách! Đi tây kỳ trước tại rót Giang Khẩu hàng đêm dạo phố, mua những cái kia quần áo, trang sức cùng tơ lụa, hiện tại đều không trả thanh, hoàn toàn quên có chuyện này!

Dương Tiễn âm thanh trong trẻo hợp thời vang lên: "Thiếu cái gì trướng?"

Tiểu Hổ tử quay đầu đi, thấy một vị huyền y nam tử, một tay cầm bạch tử, ngón tay trắng nõn thắng qua quân cờ, dáng người thon dài như bích ngô thúy trúc, khí độ bất phàm xưng long chương phượng tư.

Hắn liền biết cái này nhất định là dương gia chủ nhân, người trong truyền thuyết kia thần tiên, chiêu huệ hiển thánh Nhị Lang Chân Quân, quả nhiên khí thế không giống nhau, nhìn được hắn chân đều mềm nhũn, hắn bận quỳ đem xuống dưới, đem trong tay hộp gỗ nhỏ run run rẩy rẩy phủng đến đỉnh đầu. Dương Tiễn quạt xếp nhẹ lay động, đem hắn nâng lên đến, mở ra tay áo, cái kia tráp tử đã đến trong tay hắn. Thốn Tâm liên cướp cũng không kịp, trơ mắt nhìn hắn mở ra tráp tử.

Dương Tiễn mở ra xem, thật dày một chồng miên lụa, đều có chút ố vàng, có thể thấy được năm tháng lâu, thượng thư toàn bộ đều là các loại tơ lụa, quần áo cùng trang sức giấy tờ, cái gì gấm vóc một trăm thớt, sa la hai mươi thớt, trâm gài tóc, cánh tay xuyến, vòng tai, cái gì cần có đều có, □□ bất đồng, duy nhất đồng dạng , chính là phía dưới trả nợ người có tên chữ cùng quen thuộc bút tích, đều là không đỡ lo lão bà toàn bộ ký cho hắn tên — Dương Tiễn...

Mới xuất lô nhị lang phụ quân thản nhiên nói: "... Ngao Thốn Tâm."

Tam công chúa đầu gối cũng bắt đầu như nhũn ra , nàng vội nói xin lỗi nói: "Ngượng ngùng, Tiểu Hổ tử, là ta quên , ta hiện tại liền trả tiền cho ngươi. Nhị gia, ngươi đừng nóng giận nha, ta lập tức liền còn nhân gia tiền."

Ngao cô nương bước nhanh đi vào nhà, lưu lại Dương Thiền một người đối với nàng nhị ca ngượng ngùng cười một cái.

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, thở dài: "Các ngươi nha."

Tam công chúa cầm ra một cái lục đàn hộp đến, mở ra xem, tràn đầy cỡ quả nhãn Dạ Minh Châu, oánh nhuận Hào quang liên đình viện đều chiếu sáng.

Tài đại khí thô công chúa điện hạ đem hộp đưa cho Tiểu Hổ tử, cười nói: "Ngươi nhìn một cái, nhiều như vậy đủ chưa?"

Tiểu Hổ tử cuống quít từ chối nói: "Không dám, không dám, cái này quá quý giá , tiểu nhân không dám thu."

Thốn Tâm triều Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Cho ngươi cứ cầm đi, chớ có khách khí ."

Tiểu Hổ tử lắc đầu liên tục: "Không phải là tiểu khách khí, cũng không phải là tiểu không tâm động, mà là đây là tiên gia bảo bối, tiểu một cái tay trói gà không chặt phàm nhân, liền coi là bảo vật này cũng thủ không được, còn có thể bởi mang ngọc có tội, dẫn xuất một ít mầm tai vạ đến, còn xin phu nhân tùy tiện ban thưởng một ít vàng bạc chi vật là được."

Dương Tiễn nghe lời này, đổ đối với hắn xem trọng một ít, lợi lớn trước mặt, còn có thể giữ vững tỉnh táo, cái này thật là khó được.

Thốn Tâm lại ngây ngẩn cả người, bởi vì nàng căn bản cũng không có nhiều như vậy tùy tiện vàng bạc chi vật. Tây Hải long cung hào phú là không sai, cho nữ nhi của hồi môn , đương nhiên kiện kiện là trên đời kỳ trân, về phần hoàng kim bạch ngân, cái này thổ tài chủ gia gả nữ nhi mới sử dụng đây. Vì thế, tam công chúa trong tay phàm nhân tiền tệ, cuối cùng liền chỉ có tiền đồng cùng bạc vụn lưỡng .

Nàng một đôi mắt hạnh nhìn hướng Dương Tiễn, cười hắc hắc: "Nhị gia ~~ ngươi tại Tây Chu bổng lộc còn gì nữa không, ta không có tiền rồi."

Dương Tiễn lườm nàng liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Những cái kia không từ lúc tây kỳ thì liền bị ngươi tiêu hết sao?"

"Cái gì?" Thốn Tâm vội vàng nói, "Cái kia, vậy ngươi tiền hương hỏa đâu?"

Dương Tiễn lướt qua nàng vừa mới ngồi ghế nằm, Thốn Tâm thất vọng chu chu mỏ, đúng nga, bị nàng cầm lấy đi làm theo yêu cầu ghế nằm còn có trong khoảng thời gian này mua thức ăn.

Dương Thiền nắm ở Thốn Tâm bả vai nói: "Tẩu tử ngươi đừng vội, ta cũng có tiền hương hỏa, toàn bộ đều cho ngươi."

Khang an dụ cũng nói huynh đệ bọn họ tiền hương hỏa cũng có thể quyên ra tới, cuối cùng liền liên gặm xương cốt Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều lấy ra một ít bạc vụn đến.

Thốn Tâm kinh trụ: "Như thế nào các ngươi từng cái đều có tiền hương hỏa, Tam muội muội cùng Khang đại ca bọn họ có liền thôi, Ngao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi là từ đâu tới."

Con chó kia nhi một bên gặm được miệng đầy chảy mỡ vừa nói: "Ta cùng ta chủ nhân tượng nặn cùng nhau tại trong miếu, phụ cận cẩu yêu cẩu quái cái gì đều đến bái ta, ta liền thu một ít."

Tam công chúa giậm chân một cái: "Ai, ta tượng nặn cũng cùng hắn một đạo chịu cung phụng, tại sao không ai đến bái ta đâu?"

Tiểu Hổ tử sợ hãi xen vào nói: "Sợ là mọi người cảm thấy bái Chân Quân đại nhân cùng bái phu nhân là giống nhau, hơn nữa chúng ta mảnh này bởi vì chư vị phù hộ, nào có chuyện gì."

"Khả, khả chút tiền như vậy..." Thốn Tâm khổ sở nói, thần tiên này thiếu phàm nhân tiền, thiếu nhiều năm như vậy, cuối cùng vẫn còn không dậy nổi, cái này nói ra còn không cười rơi răng hàm.

Đến tính tiền Tiểu Hổ tử cũng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, thế mà lại xuất hiện loại tình huống này.

Hắn niên thiếu đọc chút sách, lại làm mấy năm chưởng quỹ, làm sự cẩn thận, cơ biến linh hoạt, hôm nay cả gan đến tính tiền, cũng là bởi vì trong nhà chuẩn bị cưới vợ, chuẩn bị tiền bạc không đủ, nghĩ tới miệng vòi Nhị lang thần riêng có nhân nghĩa chi danh, chắc chắn sẽ trả lại hắn số tiền kia, cái kia hết thảy vấn đề chẳng phải giải quyết dễ dàng . Nhưng bây giờ, nếu đã thần tiên không có phổ thông tiền, vậy làm sao quá cứng muốn xuống dưới.

Không bằng... Đầu hắn đột nhiên thông suốt, lập tức quỳ tại trên đất nói: "Tiểu vô phúc, nếu không khởi phu nhân bảo vật, vốn nên đem điểm này tiền đến đáp tạ chư vị đối với chúng ta phù hộ, chỉ là tiền này là tiểu nghênh tức phụ lộ phí, cho nên không tốt... Còn xin phu nhân thứ lỗi."

"Tiểu tức phụ thị người miền nam sĩ, nói xong năm nay đầu xuân liền gả tới, nhưng nàng chậm chạp không đến, tiểu nhân cũng không biết nàng là đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chỉ có thể tự trù tiền đi đón nàng. Phu nhân là thần tiên, thần thông quảng đại, có thể hay không lòng từ bi giúp tiểu đem tức phụ đón về, cái này sổ sách cứ như vậy thanh , quyền đương phu nhân thương hại tiểu như thế nào?"

Thốn Tâm nghe sửng sốt, tiếp tức phụ, bất quá đằng vân giá vũ trong phiến khắc, cái này lại khách khí, tiện tay mà thôi mà thôi, nàng một ngụm liền đáp ứng nói: "Việc rất nhỏ, năm đó cũng là nhìn ngươi lớn lên, bây giờ giúp ngươi đem tức phụ đón về, cũng là nên, ngươi yên tâm, giúp ngươi tiếp tức phụ trở về, thiếu tiền của ngươi, chúng ta sẽ từ từ trả lại cho ngươi ."

Tiểu Hổ tử liên tục nói không dám không dám.

Thốn Tâm lại hỏi hắn: "Vợ ngươi họ gì tên gì, nhà ở nơi nào, là nhà nào cô nương?"

Tiểu Hổ tử vui vô cùng dập đầu nói: "Nàng gọi tịch Phương Vân, nhà ở Đông An huyện, phụ thân gọi tịch liêm, còn có một người anh, gọi tịch phương bình."

Ca ca gọi tịch phương bình a , hẳn có người biết đây là người nào đi ?

 **69 đao lâm mưa tên khắp**

đông an huyền chỗ sở nam tình cảnh , ở vào ứng nước chi bắc , đông an đông an , lấy đông phương an ninh ý .

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn cặp tay đi ở huyện thành náo nhiệt trên đường cái , ngược lại rất có thể cảm giác được nơi này an ninh phồn hoa . nhiều loại số không chủy , món đồ chơi , nông cụ , bố thất , chữ vẽ , bày tràn đầy một cái trường nhai , thét thanh 、 nói giới thanh 、 tán gẫu thanh , càng làm cho con đường này náo nhiệt không dứt .

buồn bực ở rót giang miệng mấy ngày đích Tam công chúa giờ phút này hưng phấn không thôi , dắt hai lang chân quân , đông sờ một cái tây xem một chút , không có chốc lát tiêu đình .

Dương Tiễn bị nàng kéo tới kéo đi , một hồi hỏi hắn phấn nhìn có được hay không , một hồi hỏi hắn bông tai khoản thức như thế nào .

dương đại thần : "… chúng ta , không phải là tới đón tiểu Hổ tử đích vợ sao ? "

giống như là từ hừng hực lửa cháy thượng tưới một chậu nước lạnh đi xuống , nhiều năm vợ chồng , Thốn Tâm làm sao không biết , hắn đây là không nhịn được , lại không dám gọi nàng chớ mua , sẽ tới bàng xao trắc kích địa cản người .

Tam công chúa sóng mắt lưu chuyển , oan hắn một cái nói : " đúng vậy , bất quá là tới đón cá cô nương , ngươi mắt ba ba theo tới làm quá mức , làm hại ta ngay cả thật tốt mua vài món đồ đích hăng hái cũng bị mất , còn có lúc gần đi , Hao Thiên Khuyển ánh mắt kia , thấy ta cả người nổi da gà cũng rớt xuống . "

Dương Tiễn đích mâu sắc sâu sâu , đạo : " hắn vừa còn như vậy xem ngươi , liền chứng minh phải làm thật tốt ở trong nhà tỉnh lại . về phần mua đồ , đợi hoàn thành người ta đích đóng bày , Dương Tiễn nữa cùng ngươi đến nơi khác mua là được . "

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe dừng lại bước chân , thật đúng là có chút kinh ngạc .

" hắn bất quá là nghe ta ra lệnh giấu ngươi , ngươi ngay cả ta đều không so đo , duyến hà cùng hắn sinh lâu như vậy đích khí ? "

mấy ngày nay thấy hắn đồng ý Hao Thiên Khuyển thay đổi trở về hình người , thường ngày tuy nhàn nhạt , nhưng cũng không như thế nào xử phạt , còn tưởng rằng hắn đã quên kia tra sự liễu . không nghĩ tới , lần này ra cửa , Hao Thiên Khuyển hưng cao thải liệt địa theo kịp , rồi lại bị hắn xích liễu trở về . đầy nhà người , không một người dám cầu tha thứ . Thốn Tâm một mực buồn bực , hiện giờ mới hỏi đi ra , ai ngờ hắn lại trầm mặt sắc .

Dương Tiễn định định nhìn nàng , bất quá ra một chuyến cửa , liền cao hứng sẽ cùng mở ra áp đích con khỉ tựa như phải , ngọc tựa như da thịt , ở dưới ánh mặt trời độ lên một tầng mật sắc đích đỏ ửng , mấy ngày nay mỗi ngày ăn no liền ngủ , gò má cũng phong nhuận đứng lên , bốc lên tới thịt đô đô đích , sẽ không giống như ngày đó , tái nhợt như một cái bóng đích bộ dáng .

Hao Thiên Khuyển là huynh đệ của hắn , nhưng người huynh đệ này , lại bởi vì hắn đích cưng chìu làm ra vi phạm lương tâm chuyện . Thốn Tâm từng đã cứu tánh mạng của hắn , hắn cũng có thể ngoan hạ tâm lai muốn nàng đi tìm chết . ban đầu lừa gạt Thốn Tâm hại nàng rơi vào yếu nước có thể nói là ngoài ý muốn , như vậy lần này gạt để long huyết , chính là thực đánh thực cố ý vi chi .

Dương Tiễn có lúc nhìn kia con ở bên chân vi tới lượn quanh đi chó mà , cũng cảm thấy xa lạ được ngay . hắn thế nào lại là cái bộ dáng này ? nhưng Dương Tiễn biết rõ , hắn không thôi đuổi hắn đi , dưới mắt càng không thể lập tức dạy hắn hiểu được đạo lý , cho nên , chỉ có thể dùng trực tiếp nhất đích phương pháp . đó chính là lấy mình lạnh lùng không nhìn để cho hắn cảm giác đến mình làm sai lầm rồi chuyện , hiểu cái gì là nên làm , cái gì là không nên làm , chỉ có như vậy , thê tử 、 huynh đệ mới có thể ở cùng dưới mái hiên bình yên vô sự 、 cùng chung cuộc sống .

con chó kia mà không dám tới hỏi hắn , lão bà rồi lại bắt đầu hỏi . Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ cười một tiếng , sờ sờ đầu của nàng đạo : " bên kia có cá bán đường người lão bá , ta xem phải làm được cực tốt , không bằng ngươi đi gọi hắn làm ra chúng ta bộ dáng . "

Thốn Tâm đích một đôi mắt hạnh mở viên cổn cút đích , Dương Tiễn cư nhiên gọi nàng đi làm cùng bọn họ giống nhau như đúc đường người , hắn thế nào như vậy , ai nha , mắc cỡ chết người ! o(*/▽/*)q , Tam công chúa đã tâm hoa nộ phóng , sớm đem chó chuyện của nhét vào sau ót , bận rộn bước nhanh đi tới , quần cư đung đưa chỗ phảng phất cũng dạng ra Hoa nhi tới .

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng vui vô cùng cùng lão bá so bỉ hoa hoa đích bộ dáng , lắc đầu một cái ở trong lòng thầm thở dài nói , ngu thành cái bộ dáng này , gọi hắn làm sao dám để nàng một người ra cửa .

bán đường người lão bá híp mắt cẩn thận nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm đích bộ dáng , kinh ngạc nói : " cái này khuê nữ thật là tuấn , lão đầu tử sống ít năm như vậy , cho tới bây giờ chưa từng thấy qua xinh đẹp như vậy nữ oa . "

Thốn Tâm xấu hổ đạo : " ngài quá khen , kính xin ngài dựa theo ta cùng ta phu quân làm hai đường người đi . "

lão bá xa xa nhìn Dương Tiễn một cái , đột nhiên thấp giọng nói : " mua cái gì đường người a , chạy nhanh đi , khuê nữ , lão bá gặp ngươi bây giờ ngày thường hảo , lại là sinh người bộ dáng mới khuyên ngươi , nơi này không phải là như ngươi vậy đích cô nương xinh đẹp nên tới địa phương , ngươi phu quân ngày thường không đủ tráng , sợ là không che chở được ngươi , nhanh lên đi , trời tối , sẽ tới không kịp ! "

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt , không nên tới , trời tối sẽ tới không kịp , lời này từ đâu nói đến , nàng quay đầu lại mi nhọn nhăn mày túc nhìn Dương Tiễn . Dương Tiễn hiển nhiên cũng nghe thấy , hắn lộ ra một nụ cười tiến lên , thấp giọng hỏi lão bá : " vợ chồng chúng ta là tới tìm thân thích đích , không biết lão bá mới vừa lời của , đến tột cùng là ý gì tư ? "

lão bá trên mặt lộ ra vẻ hoảng sợ , bận rộn chừng quan sát một hồi , mới đưa thanh âm ép tới thấp hơn đạo : " ngươi tiểu tử này nhĩ lực cũng thật không tệ , nhưng ở nơi này địa phương , nhĩ lực hảo cũng không đính dùng , lão đầu tử ăn được muối so các ngươi ăn được thước còn nhiều hơn , chạy nhanh đi , khác liền thứ cho ta không thể nhiều lời liễu . "

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cũng không cưỡng cầu , lại nói : " đa tạ lão bá hảo ý , chỉ là chúng ta vợ chồng đường xa tới , tổng đắc thấy một mặt thân thích lại đi , xin hỏi ngài biết làm đại mễ buôn bán tịch liêm nhà ở đâu mà sao ? "

bán đường người vừa nghe , hướng trên đất gắt một cái , luôn miệng nói : " thì ra là ngươi hẳn là nhà hắn đích , lão đầu tử nói cho ngươi thoại còn không biết có thể hay không cũng xui xẻo , thật đúng là xui , ra khỏi nhai trước mặt ngõ hẻm hướng quẹo phải , nhanh lên đi , nhanh lên đi ! đừng làm trở ngại ta làm ăn ! "

khi nàng đích mặt dám như vậy đối với nàng phu quân , Tam công chúa lập tức không vui , trách mắng : " ai , ngươi người này làm sao nói chuyện …"

Dương Tiễn bận rộn một thanh kéo qua nàng , che lại miệng của nàng , vừa đi vừa đạo : " chớ cùng người khởi tranh chấp , nghe hắn đích khẩu khí , chỗ này sợ rằng có cổ quái . "

Thốn Tâm túc trứ mi , bốn phía quan sát một vòng , không hiểu nói : " nhưng ta xem , không có gì vấn đề nha , chính là bình thường thành trấn đích dáng vẻ , còn đĩnh phồn hoa , chính là , trên đường đích nữ nhân đĩnh thiểu đích , hơn nữa dáng dấp còn không tốt như vậy nhìn . khó trách hắn khen ta đẹp , ta vốn là ngày thường hảo , ở nơi này loại địa phương , không phải là càng thêm hạc đứng trong bầy gà liễu sao ? "

nói xong lời cuối cùng , nàng còn bắt đầu hỉ tư tư đứng lên .

"…" Dương Tiễn ho nhẹ mấy tiếng đạo , " có vô cổ quái , chỉ sợ muốn ban đêm mới nhìn cho ra tới , đi thôi , đi trước tịch phương Vân gia xem một chút . "

ra khỏi nhai trước mặt ngõ hẻm hướng quẹo phải , Tịch gia thật ra thì rất làm người khác chú ý , không chỉ là bởi vì cổ xưa đích thanh ngói phòng thượng một mảnh tang bạch , cũng bởi vì cửa một đám người đang nhổ nước miếng , ném cục đá cộng thêm đập cửa .

cầm đầu là một đầu mập tai to mặc xanh biếc trù quái đích mập mạp , một mặt hùng hùng hổ hổ , một mặt chào hỏi gia đinh , quát lên : " cho bổn thiếu gia đập ! Tịch gia đích con rùa đen rút đầu , lão con rùa đen cùng con rùa đen nhỏ cũng đi đâu vậy ! ban đầu dám đắc tội chúng ta dê nhà lúc , bộ dáng kia , kia xương , nhưng là cứng rắn rất , hoành rất a , bây giờ ngươi có bản lãnh nữa từ trong quan tài cút ra khỏi tới hoành a , a cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc ! "

bên trong cửa truyền tới tê tâm liệt phế hào tiếng khóc : " các ngươi đã hại chết chúng ta tất cả đàn ông liễu ! còn không chịu dừng tay đi ! tích chút âm đức đi ! "

kia dê thiếu gia nghe ích phát trương cuồng : " hắc , ngươi nói đúng rồi , thiếu gia chính là muốn đem cả nhà các ngươi trảm thảo trừ căn , chém tận giết tuyệt , để cho cái này mười dặm bát phương biết biết , đắc tội chúng ta dê nhà , là một cái gì kết quả ! ngươi đừng nói , thiếu gia làm như vậy chính là ở tích âm đức , Diêm vương gia cũng ghét các ngươi , biết không ? "

Tam công chúa đích roi đều phải rút được cái này tính dê đích đỉnh đầu liễu , lại bị hai lang chân quân vừa bổ tay đánh oai , vừa đúng đánh tới bên cạnh dê phủ đích trên cửa chính , nhất thời điện nhanh chóng tiếng sấm , dầy cộm nặng nề đích cửa gỗ ai gọi mấy tiếng , quang quang quang liên đới kia mặt tường cũng chia năm xẻ bảy , té xuống .

đem kia dê thiếu gia bị dọa sợ đến một câu nói cắm ở cổ họng , đả cách đánh trợn trắng mắt .

" ngươi làm gì ! để cho ta đánh chết tên mập mạp chết bầm này . "

Dương Tiễn hòa nhã nói : " chớ có khinh cử vọng động , đợi tra rõ tiền nhân hậu quả , nữa trừng chỗ không muộn . "

Thốn Tâm tuy vẫn chưa tiêu khí , nhưng vẫn là nghe Dương Tiễn lời của . đợi đến hai người từ ẩn thân đất đi ra lúc , Tịch gia cửa một đám hỗn trướng đã sớm không thấy bóng dáng .

（ ủng hộ bản chính , mời được jjwx , mọi người cùng nhau khoái trá chơi đùa ! ）

Dương Tiễn tiến lên cách không gõ một cái Tịch gia cũ kỹ đích cửa nhỏ , liền nghe thấy bên trong thanh âm huyên náo , phụ nhân tuyệt vọng mà thê lương khóc số truyền tới , như đỗ quyên khấp huyết một loại , để cho người ta nghe thấy lòng sinh bi mẫn .

" ông trời già cũng hạ xuống lôi đình tới phách các ngươi ! các ngươi còn không dừng tay ! các ngươi sẽ gặp báo ứng đích ! sẽ gặp báo ứng đích ! "

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn liếc mắt nhìn nhau , tiến lên ôn nhu nói : " bá mẫu , chúng ta không phải là người xấu , người xấu đã đi rồi , chúng ta là cùng các ngươi nhà định quá hôn đích Bạch gia phái tới đích . "

bên trong tiếng khóc sẻ ngưng , truyền tới tế tế thanh âm : " Bạch gia ? chính là năm đó cùng chúng ta lão đầu tử làm ăn bạch phú Bạch huynh đệ sao ? "

" đúng , đúng . " Thốn Tâm lên tiếng , " Bạch lão chưởng quỹ mấy năm trước liền đã qua đời , bây giờ là bạch tiểu chưởng quỹ chủ sự , hắn nhủ danh gọi tiểu Hổ tử , ngài còn nhớ rõ sao ? "

" đúng đúng đúng . " tất huyên náo tốt đích y liêu tiếng va chạm , động tác thanh , đóng chặt đích cửa rốt cục mở ra , lộ ra người mặc hiếu y , dung nhan tiều tụy đích tịch phu nhân tới . tịch phu nhân vừa thấy Thốn Tâm liền vội vàng đem nàng kéo vào được , hai lang chân quân thiêu thiêu mi , như có điều suy nghĩ đi theo .

vừa vào cửa , đã nhìn thấy đại đường thượng bày một hớp quan tài , bài vị thượng viết : trước phu tịch liêm vị .

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn nhìn nhau một cái , thầm nói , không trách cái này tịch phương vân nói năm nay liền gả quá khứ , nhưng chậm chạp chưa đến , phụ thân đều chết hết , thế nào còn có thể nói cưới bàn về gả . nhưng mới vừa lại nghe tịch phu nhân khóc tố , hại chết nhà các nàng tất cả đàn ông , không phải là còn có một ca ca gọi tịch phương bình sao , sao phải cũng không thấy quan mộc , lại không gặp người .

tịch phu nhân đưa bọn họ mang vào đại đường sau , bận rộn đi đem cửa quan phải nghiêm nghiêm thật thật , lại muốn đóng cửa sổ , Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn cũng đi theo giúp một tay . khi toàn bộ phòng khách trở nên một mảnh mờ tối sau , tịch phu nhân quay đầu lại sờ soạng một cái mồ hôi đạo : " rốt cục tốt lắm , chúng ta đi địa diếu nói đi , con gái của ta tiểu vân cũng ở đó . "

" gì …" ngao cô nương lần này thật mộng ở , đi địa diếu chào hỏi khách nhân , nữ nhi cũng ở đây địa diếu , a di này có phải hay không , thương tâm hồ đồ ?

Dương Tiễn kéo kéo Thốn Tâm tay của , ý bảo nàng đuổi theo , hai người theo tịch phu nhân đi tới phòng bếp , theo hắc huất huất lại hẹp lại dáng dấp nói đi xuống , mới vừa đi rồi không có mấy bước , liền nghe khi đến mặt truyền tới cô gái thật nhỏ nhu nhược , hoảng sợ vạn phần thanh âm : " người nào ? "

tịch phu nhân vội nói : " tiểu vân , đừng sợ , là mẹ , còn ngươi nữa phu gia người của tới . "

tịch trong tay phu nhân mờ tối ngọn đèn dầu chiếu sáng toàn bộ địa diếu , dĩ nhiên , đối với Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn mà nói , có vô lên đèn , đều không ảnh hưởng tầm mắt của bọn họ .

bọn họ đã sớm thấy đây cũng hắc lại ẩm ướt đích địa diếu , dọn dẹp sửa sang lại phải liền như cô gái phòng ngủ một loại , giường hẹp 、 quần áo , cái gì cần có đều có . cái ghế một bên thượng tọa trứ một tái nhợt gầy yếu đích tiểu cô nương , bởi vì lâu dài không thấy ánh nắng mà da tái nhợt , một đôi mắt khảm ở hẹp hẹp trên mặt của , hơn lộ vẻ sở sở đáng thương . cái này tất là tiểu Hổ tử không quá cửa đích vợ — tịch phương vân .

Thốn Tâm thấy sinh lòng thương hại , đối với tịch phu nhân không hiểu nói : " coi như là kia dê nhà chọc tới chuyện , ngài cũng không cần thiết đem cô nương tàng vào địa diếu trong a , tối như vậy , ngay cả cá lửa cũng không cho nàng lưu , ngài nhìn nàng gầy đích . "

được kêu là tiểu vân đích cô nương đứng dậy vịn mẫu thân nàng , dáng người hơn như gió trung liễu con một loại , đơn bạc phải nhường lòng người kinh . nghe Thốn Tâm lời của , nàng mở miệng thay mẫu thân giải thích : " vị tỷ tỷ này , ngài không biết chúng ta tình huống của nơi này , nếu không phải mẹ ta đem ta trốn ở chỗ này , ta sợ là đã sớm ngay cả mệnh cũng không có . "

Thốn Tâm khí phẫn đạo : " là kia tính dê đích ? ! ghê tởm ! các ngươi tại sao không đi cáo quan đây , ta không tin kia tính dê đích , còn có thể một tay che trời bất thành . "

tịch phu nhân cười khổ mấy tiếng , nước mắt như cút dưa tựa như phải rơi xuống , nàng thê thanh đạo : " tính dê chính là không thể một tay che trời , nhưng tiền có thể a , không chỉ có có thể mua thông người , còn có thể mua thông quỷ , hơn có thể mua thông thần , làm hại chúng ta cái này một nhà , khổ không thể tả nột ! "

nàng rồi hướng Dương Tiễn đạo : " tiểu tử , ta xem ngươi ngày thường hảo bộ dáng , vì sao như vậy không biết chuyện , lại đem vợ của ngươi mang ra khỏi tới đi xa như vậy đích đường . nơi này không phải là rót giang miệng , không có lộ vẻ thánh chân quân trấn giữ , vợ của ngươi ở chỗ này , nguy hiểm rất a ! bây giờ sắc trời đã chậm , đi ra ngoài đáng sợ hơn , các ngươi ở nơi này trong đem liền một đêm , Minh nhi cá giữa trưa thừa dịp nhiều người , mang theo tiểu vân một đạo cải trang đi ra ngoài , cũng nữa chớ trở lại ! "

tịch phương vân nghe mẫu thân những lời này , bận rộn nắm cả nàng khóc ròng nói : " mẹ , nữ nhi không đi , nữ nhi không thể đem ngài nhét vào cái này hổ lang ổ trong , nữ nhi muốn phụng bồi ngài ! "

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy mi đóng chặc khóa , mua thông thần , mua thông quỷ , cô gái nguy hiểm , đến tột cùng là thứ gì làm loạn , làm hại dân chúng sợ hãi như thế .

hắn giản ra chân mày , cố làm ra một bức không biết trời cao đất rộng đích bộ dáng đạo : " ngài lời này quá nguy ngôn tủng thính liễu , ta dám đem ta đây sao xinh đẹp vợ mang ra khỏi tới , liền chứng minh ta có bảo vệ nàng bản lãnh . ngài có cái gì sợ đích , mặc dù nói cho ta biết , ta nhất định thay ngươi trừ đi . "

tịch phu nhân liên tiếp chủy giường đạo : " bản lãnh của ngươi lớn hơn nữa , cũng chỉ có thể đối phó chúng ta những người phàm tục , kia hại chúng ta đích nhưng là năm thông thần a ! ngươi còn có thể đánh thắng được thần sao ? "

" năm thông thần ? " Dương Tiễn bỉu môi nói , " chưa từng nghe qua , nghĩ là ở đâu ra một nhóm dâm □□ nữ mao tặc đi , tối nay ta liền giết bọn họ vội tới ngài hạ rượu . "

tịch phu nhân đã bị hắn cái này phúc thiểu không hơn chuyện đích dáng vẻ giận đến nói không ra lời , Thốn Tâm vùi đầu một kính địa đẩu trứ , đều phải không nhịn được bật cười .

một bên tịch phương vân thở dài nói : " vị đại ca này , mẫu thân ta cũng không phải là nguy ngôn tủng thính , năm thông thần quả thật không phải là người phàm , bọn họ là không biết từ chỗ nào nhô ra đích năm vị thần chi , hoặc là nói … là yêu quái . "

" chỉ cần cung phụng bọn họ , đem nữ quyến đưa cho bọn họ … bọn họ là có thể giúp ngươi một đêm bạo phú . cách vách đích dê nhà , chính là như thế . trong thành này , hơi có chút sắc đẹp đích phụ nữ , cũng bị bọn họ cho … nghe nói , những thứ kia đáng thương cô nương , ban ngày đều là ngủ mê man bất tỉnh , ngày càng gầy gò , trên người vết thương thật mệt mỏi , thống khổ không chịu nổi , ngay cả tự sát cũng không có thể đủ , mỗi lần cũng sẽ thất bại , cúp lương đích sợi giây sẽ đoạn khai , chủy thủ cũng sẽ đột nhiên rơi xuống đất . nếu không phải là mẹ ta phản ứng mau , đối ngoại xưng ta đã xuất gả , thực là đem ta tàng vào địa diếu trong , ta sợ là cũng …"

Thốn Tâm nghe được như thế làm ác cả giận nói : " chẳng lẽ nơi đây đích thần tiên đều không quản sự sao ? ! "

tịch phương vân vừa gạt lệ vừa chỉ Thốn Tâm sau lưng đạo : " nếu là quản sự , anh ta cũng sẽ không như thế . "

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn lại , nhìn như là y phục dáng vẻ , thực tế khởi ngăn che tác dụng , mà ở phía sau đích trên giường nhỏ nằm một vị thanh niên nam tử , hắn sắc mặt trắng bệch , mở mắt ngơ ngác không nói một lời .

Dương Tiễn con ngươi co rụt lại , sinh hồn rời thân thể !

 **70 Bị trộm gào khóc đối màn hình khóc**

Làm sinh trưởng ở trong biển kiều sinh quán dưỡng công chúa, Thốn Tâm đối với trên bờ phàm nhân tri thức kỳ thật tương đối thiếu thốn, nhưng là liên nàng đều nhìn ra không thích hợp, chứng minh thật sự có cái gì rất không đúng.

"Cái này, cái này, ta thế nào cảm giác, hắn sinh cơ, dương khí đều tốt yếu a."

Dương Tiễn dao phiến cẩn thận nhìn qua nói: "Bởi vì hắn hồn phách đã đến Địa Phủ, lây dính Địa Phủ âm khí, cho nên sinh cơ yếu ớt."

"Cái gì!" Tịch phu nhân bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, hai mắt khẽ đảo suýt nữa té xỉu, tịch Phương Vân bận đỡ lấy nàng, vội vàng gọi nương.

Dương Tiễn thấy thế bận đối với nàng lay động phiến, đưa một ngụm tiên khí đi qua. Tịch phu nhân cả người run lên, sắc mặt dần dần hướng tới hòa hoãn. Nàng mở mắt ra, nước mắt rơi như mưa, lảo đảo chạy đến nhi tử bên cạnh, khóc ròng nói: "Bình con a, nương bình nhi, đám kia đen tâm can , lấy tiền mua được Địa Phủ, hại cha ngươi không nói, còn hại ngươi a!"

Thốn Tâm kéo kéo Dương Tiễn tay, không dám tin nói: "Hiện tại phủ quan, đều biến thành như vậy a, quả thực là!"

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ngọc đế ngu ngốc vô năng, chỉ biết ham muốn hưởng lạc, bảo hộ chính mình quyền hành, hoàn toàn mặc kệ hạ giới dân chúng chết sống, nhân gian địa thần, âm phủ quỷ thần, đương nhiên là thượng bất chính hạ tắc loạn!"

Thốn Tâm thương hại nhìn xem khóc thành một đoàn tịch gia mẫu nữ, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Vậy ngươi phải giúp đỡ các nàng nha."

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi gật đầu: "Đây là tự nhiên."

Thốn Tâm tiến lên đỡ dậy như trước khóc đến ruột gan đứt từng khúc Tịch phu nhân cùng Tịch muội muội, khuyên nhủ: "Hai vị chớ buồn. Chúng ta trước thay các ngươi ngoại trừ ngũ thông thần, sau đó liền đi Địa Phủ đem tịch phương bình cứu trở về."

Tịch phu nhân cả kinh muốn khóc cũng khóc không được: "Thập, cái gì..." Nàng nói muốn giết ngũ thông đi Địa Phủ, cô nương này không bệnh a?

( ủng hộ chính bản, mời đến jjwx, mọi người cùng nhau khoái trá chơi đùa! )

Thốn Tâm quay đầu hướng Dương Tiễn cười một cái: "Hôm nay chúng ta từ trên đường quá, cái kia ngũ thông thần nhất định nhìn thấy mặt của ta mạo, buổi chiều nhất định là muốn đến tìm ta , ta sau đó liền đi ra ngoài ngồi tại trong phòng dẫn hắn ra tới, đến lúc đó ngươi liền mai phục một bên, khi hắn dự tính thi / bạo thì, ngươi lập tức đi ra đánh chết hắn, thế nào, biện pháp này không tệ chứ ~(*^_^*) "

"..." Còn muốn cho hắn nhìn xem nàng bị người ta chuẩn bị thi bạo, là cái nam nhân liền làm không được chuyện như vậy được không, Dương Tiễn thở dài nói, "Liền coi như hắn không thấy ngươi dung mạo, nghe được ngươi hôm nay làm ra sấm sét vang dội, cũng chắc chắn sẽ đến đây đến điều tra tình huống. Bất quá, không có ngươi sự tình, ngươi thành thành thật thật ở lại đây, ta đi dẫn hắn là được."

Sấm sét vang dội? ! Một bên Tịch phu nhân niệm lên không lâu lúc trước hoành không vang lên oanh minh, tạc Dương gia cổng, lúc này mới giải nàng vây, nàng kinh nghi bất định đánh giá trước mắt cái này thoạt nhìn bất quá mười bảy mười tám tuổi tiểu cô nương, lại là nàng làm ra, cái kia nàng đến tột cùng là...

Chính cả kinh nói không ra lời thì, liền nghe trước mắt cái này mỹ mạo nữ lang phốc một tiếng cười ra tiếng, oanh tiếng róc rách: "Ngươi đi dẫn? ! Ai nha, nhị gia, ta biết ngươi dung mạo xinh đẹp, tầm thường cô nương đều không so được ngươi mỹ mạo, khả ngươi dù sao vẫn là cái nam nhân, cái kia ngũ thông thần lại không có long dương chuyện tốt, ngươi như vậy đi ra ngoài, làm sao lại dẫn tới đi ra?"

Một bên thanh niên nhẹ lay động quạt xếp, hồi chi khe khẽ cười.

"Ta đương nhiên sẽ không như vậy đi ra ngoài."

Lời còn chưa dứt, tịch gia mẫu nữ chỉ thấy trước mắt Ánh sáng chợt lóe, vừa còn đứng ở đó chỗ thanh niên nam tử trong chớp mắt đã không thấy tăm hơi, thay vào đó chính là một cái... Quần áo vừa nhìn cũng không phải là phụ nữ đàng hoàng cô gái quyến rũ.

"Ngươi, ngươi..." Ngao cô nương bị cái này thần lai chi bút hù đến nỗi ngay cả nói đều nói không được đầy đủ .

Nàng biết Dương Tiễn có bát / cửu huyền công biến hóa, thế gian vạn vật, hoa, chim, cá, sâu, đều có thể biến hóa, đương nhiên cũng bao quát mỹ nữ, nhưng là tại trong trí nhớ của nàng, nàng trước giờ chưa thấy qua Dương Tiễn biến mỹ nữ, cũng là, cao như vậy lãnh Dương nhị gia, biến thành một người nữ nhân, quá hủy hình tượng, nhưng mà, hắn hôm nay thế nhưng hủy một phen.

Thốn Tâm một bên sợ hãi thán phục một bên còn quấn Dương Tiễn dò xét, chỉ thấy sương mù tóc mai vân hoàn, má đào mặt, hai đạo tinh tế xuân sơn, một trương miệng anh đào nhỏ, hắn còn đối với nàng làm cái quạt tròn nửa che mặt, mị ý chảy ngang biểu tình, đỏ tươi sơn móng tay, càng phản chiếu cái kia □□ ra nửa vệt tô / ngực phấn nị như tuyết. Thốn Tâm đưa tay liền muốn đi sờ một cái, kết quả bị hắn một đoàn phiến đánh xuống, "Yêu kiều" nói: "Nhìn là được rồi, đừng động thủ."

Tại sao nói là yêu kiều đâu, bởi vì ngữ khí còn là Dương Tiễn ngữ khí, nhưng thanh âm này nha, nũng nịu phảng phất có thể non ra nước. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy thanh âm thượng giống mang theo tiểu câu tử, câu cho nàng trong lòng ngứa, cả người run lên.

Nàng đối với Dương Tiễn rõ ràng rất nghiêm túc nhưng vẫn cũ quyến rũ động lòng người mặt, đột nhiên cảm thấy, con mắt này có chút lạt...

Nàng nín cười, vây quanh phía sau hắn, đột nhiên phát hiện càng làm người khác chú ý địa phương, đường cong lả lướt dưới lưng, cái này bờ mông, quả thật là lại đục / tròn lại đĩnh / vểnh lên. Tam công chúa rốt cục kìm nén không được trong lồng ngực lao nhanh ngựa hoang, thừa dịp hắn chưa chuẩn bị tiến lên chính là một cái tát!

"Trời ạ, chỗ ngươi đánh nhau thật là thoải mái."

Dương Tiễn không thể miêu tả bộ vị chịu lần này, còn phải cái này không thể miêu tả tán dương, lại đối thượng tịch gia mẫu nữ không thể miêu tả biểu tình, rốt cục nhịn không được nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "... Ngươi có thể hay không an phận một chút."

Như vậy một phen nói chêm chọc cười, Tịch phu nhân khẩn trương trong lòng còn hóa giải mấy phần, nàng sỉ sỉ sách sách nói: "Nhị, hai vị đến tột cùng là?"

Dương Tiễn cười một cái rung thân biến về bản tướng chắp tay chào nói: "Tại hạ quấy rầy hồi lâu, ngược lại là chưa giới thiệu qua chính mình. Tại hạ Dương Tiễn, nhà ở rót Giang Khẩu, đây là vợ Thốn Tâm."

Rót Giang Khẩu , còn gọi Dương Tiễn, hắn là, hắn là! Tịch muội muội mừng đến nước mắt đều chảy xuống , bận cùng mẫu thân cùng nhau quỳ xuống đất nói: "Thỉnh Chân Quân cứu lấy chúng ta một nhà tính mạng đi!"

Dương Tiễn đỡ dậy các nàng, hòa nhã nói: "Yên tâm, còn xin các ngươi ở đây ủy khuất một đêm, ngày mai liền sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng ."

Mặt đất tịch gia ốc xá, tịch Phương Vân trong khuê phòng, liệt một trương tiểu trên giường, nghiêng nằm lấy một vị mỹ nhân. Nàng thân trên đỏ tươi áo ngực, người khoác mẫu đơn văn sa bào, hạ thân tắc buộc lên Yên La phỉ thúy váy, lấy tay nâng cằm, rộng lượng tay áo tự nhiên rủ xuống, lộ ra như Ngưng Sương Tuyết một dạng cổ tay trắng, phía trên mang theo một cái màu hồng san hô tay xuyến.

Đột nhiên, tay xuyến động !

Tam công chúa không kiên nhẫn xoay uốn éo long thân, phàn nàn nói: "Ai ~ ngày này đều đen đã lâu như vậy, cái kia đáng chết đồ vật làm sao còn chưa tới a, anh, như vậy cuộn lại, khả mệt chết ta."

Nhị Lang Chân Quân liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái, như trước là bách mị mọc lan tràn: "Nói để cho bọn ngươi ở phía dưới, ngươi nhất định phải cùng lên đến. Hắn không đến vậy là bởi vì người nói quá nhiều, đem hắn hù chạy."

Ngao cô nương ủy khuất chu chu mỏ, đều ở nơi này đợi mấy cái canh giờ , nàng làm sao có thể vẫn luôn đình chỉ không mở miệng, lại nói, nhân gia cùng lên đến, vốn chính là muốn cùng hắn tâm sự nha, còn như thế hung.

Nho nhỏ phấn long động động thân mình, liền tưởng cào hắn ngứa, không nghĩ tới, chính là như vậy thoảng qua buông lỏng, nàng liền lập tức tuột xuống một đoạn. Dương Tiễn chỉ nói nàng là lại tại tự tìm việc vui , liền không để ý tới nàng, dù sao tay xuyến hoạt động cũng rất bình thường. Dương đại thần phớt lờ, ai ngờ lão bà hắn nội tâm đang tại sôi trào.

Thật sự là quá bóng loáng , sát bên tựa như thủy giống như, khẽ động liền chạy xuống dưới, hắn trở nên như thế nào giống a, quả thực so nữ nhân còn muốn nữ nhân. Nói lên cái này, tam công chúa đậu đen lớn mắt nhỏ như tên trộm hướng lên xem xét vài lần, lại đi xuống xem xét vài lần. Cái kia tô / ngực, quả thật là sóng cả mãnh liệt, từ nàng cái góc độ này, còn có thể nhìn đến thủy hồng sắc thấp thoáng hạ, cái kia đạo rãnh sâu hoắm. Thốn Tâm cong cong cổ nhìn một chút chính mình dáng người, còn thật muốn chui vào thử xem cảm giác a, nhìn xem có phải hay không là cùng nữ tử đồng dạng lại hương lại trượt.

Còn có phía dưới, cùng màu đai lưng phác hoạ ra hẹp hẹp vòng eo, bằng phẳng bụng dưới, cùng, khụ khụ... Bát / cửu huyền công biến ra có thể hay không phía dưới cũng giống như nữ tử đâu?

Tam công chúa lang huyết đang sôi trào, hôm nay là trùng hợp , đụng phải một cái dâm / ma, hắn lại không nghĩ ta sẽ tự bỏ ra đi, mới trở nên cái bộ dáng này, về sau nào có loại này cơ hội ngàn năm một thuở, nếu như hôm nay không nhìn, sau này thì rốt cuộc không thấy được!

Tận dụng thời cơ, mất rồi sẽ không trở lại a, liều mạng!

Ngao cô nương cong cong thân mình, thả người nhảy lên, thuận lợi chôn ngực:).

Dương Tiễn chính làm giả nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi hình, kì thực tai nghe bát phương, thời khắc chú ý ngoại vi tình huống. Ngay tại hắn thần kinh khẩn trương cao độ thời điểm, ngực đột nhiên nhất trọng, lân giáp vuốt ve thì mang đến cảm giác kỳ thật rất rõ ràng, đặc biệt là cái này lân giáp hay là hắn thường ngày thường xuyên sờ .

Thốn Tâm tắm rửa, muốn tẩy hai lần, trước biến thành hình người tẩy, lại biến thành hình rồng tẩy. Chuyện như vậy, nàng xưa nay thích cùng Dương Thiền cùng nhau. Dương Thiền lại ôn nhu lại kiên nhẫn, tay vừa hương mềm lại linh xảo. Các nàng thường xuyên lẫn nhau chải vuốt tóc dài, xoa cao thơm, Dương Thiền còn biết dùng mềm mềm chổi lông thay nàng xoát lân phiến, lại dùng hạnh nhân sữa dê xoa bóp. Nhưng mà, làm nàng cùng Dương Tiễn tại một cái nào đó buổi tối bắt đầu vượt qua không biết xấu hổ sống về đêm thì, những công việc này liền phó thác cho Dương Tiễn, bởi vì làm xong cũng không thể không tắm rửa đi. Ngón tay hắn thon dài hữu lực, ấn đứng lên còn thật thoải mái, phục vụ tam công chúa cả người thoải mái, Nhị Lang Chân Quân cũng bởi vậy đối tam công chúa hình người hình rồng đều có khắc sâu hơn hiểu rõ.

Cho nên cái này vừa chạm vào thượng, chẳng phải lập tức nhận ra sao, Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi nói: "Ngao Thốn Tâm..."

Làm Dương Tiễn ở trước mặt nàng tức giận thì, Thốn Tâm đều không cảm thấy như thế nào sợ hãi, huống chi, nàng bây giờ đã mở ra thế giới mới cổng!

Ủng tuyết thành phong, ngưng hương làm lộ, uyển tượng song châu, chạm vào trơn nhẵn, ngửi thơm nồng, cắn miệng cảm rất tốt nha. Phấn long vòng quanh viên kia nhụy hoa xoay quanh một vòng, rốt cục lấy dũng khí gặm một cái, được ra như trên kết luận.

Trời ạ, không nói cho ta biết trước đây là Dương Tiễn trở nên, ta tuyệt đối cho rằng đây là cái đại mỹ nữ, hắc hắc, phía trên đã muốn nhìn qua , thừa dịp bại hoại không đến, còn là dành thời gian nhìn xem mặt đi!

Lân giáp lề mề, một mảnh tê dại, đặc biệt vẫn là ở mẫn cảm vị trí. Dương Tiễn lông mày nhíu chặt, mắt phượng nén giận, đằng được một chút ngồi dậy, tại chỗ liền muốn tức giận, nhưng vì lấy đại cục làm trọng, hắn ngạnh sinh sinh nhịn xuống dưới, thuận áo ngực đưa tay vào muốn đem tam công chúa cầm ra đến.

Dương Tiễn đột nhiên như vậy đứng dậy, Thốn Tâm nhất thời không ngại, liền thuận hắn bóng loáng làn da trượt xuống, Dương Tiễn không tốt nhấc lên quần áo, nàng lại không thành thật vẫn luôn trốn đi trốn tới, như thế như vậy, lại là kéo cọ xát nửa ngày.

Ngay tại Nhị Lang Chân Quân rốt cuộc phải nhịn không được khiển trách lên tiếng thì, liền nghe được nước bọt tí tách tiếng.

Hắn ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt như điện, một cái vóc người cao lớn nam tử từ cửa đi vào, cầm trong tay bảo kiếm, hai mắt sắc mị mị đều tại tỏa ánh sáng. Hắn đem kiếm vung ra trên bàn, một cái bổ nhào vừa muốn xông lại.

Dương Tiễn bận nhanh nhẹn nghiêng người vừa trốn, "Sợ hãi" nói: "Ngươi là ai?"

Nam tử kia tuy ma quyền sát chưởng, một bộ cấp sắc bộ dáng, nhưng vẫn là đáp: "Mỹ nhân nhi không cần sợ hãi, ta là ngũ thông thần trung tứ lang, nhìn ngươi khuê phòng tịch mịch, chuyên tới để an ủi ngươi ."

Dương Tiễn nghe lời này có phần không ra thể thống gì, lại nghe hắn thấp giọng tự nhủ: "Còn tưởng rằng là từ đâu tới cao nhân huyễn hóa đến cầm ta, kết quả quả thật là cái khuê phòng tịch mịch tiểu nương, chậc chậc, thế nhưng tịch mịch đến thủ dâm, đây thật là bay tới diễm phúc."

"..." Dương Tiễn cố nén giận cả giận, "Đã là ngũ thông thần, như thế nào chỉ một mình ngươi?"

Người nọ vừa nghe, khiếp sợ nhìn xem Dương Tiễn: "Mỹ nhân nhi, ngươi thật đúng là như thế cơ / khát không , ta một không đủ , ngươi còn phải tìm ta đích huynh đệ tới , ai nha , yên tâm , ngươi là không có thể hội quá , lập tức ngươi cũng biết ca ca đích lợi hại , hì hì hì hì . "

Dương Tiễn : "…" không nói , trước đánh chết một là một !

đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút bỉ ổi , che mặt ngượng ngùng trung , vậy mà nam thần chính là cầm tới trêu đùa đích nha ~ hơn nữa trêu đùa hắn cũng không phải người khác , là lão bà hắn , O(∩_∩)O~

 **71 Tiếng khóc thẳng lên vượt mây tiêu**

Tam công chúa vừa nghe đến nam tử xa lạ thanh âm của liền sợ ngây người , cái này hỗn trướng quả nhiên đáng chết , không tới sớm không tới trể , hết lần này tới lần khác ở nàng lấy dũng khí làm chuyện xấu lúc đã tới rồi , đang cố gắng hướng bên ngoài ba đích thời điểm , liền nghe nhất trọng quyền vào thịt thanh , tiếp theo toàn bộ thế giới cũng đổi bộ dáng .

nàng ngã ngồi ở trên giường , đã nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn đã thay đổi trở về hình dạng cũ , bay lên một cước đem người kia đạp đi ra ngoài . ngao cô nương bận rộn nhảy một cái rơi xuống đất , lắc mình một cái hóa thành hình người , giơ lên roi liền theo bay ra ngoài .

hai lang chân quân hàm nộ động thủ , lực đạo to lớn , càng là không phải là so tầm thường . lúc trước ở trong phòng liền đem kia bốn lang đạp bay , hắn lại một tay bắt cổ của hắn , đem hắn sanh sanh kéo trở lại , trong tay mực phiến tung bay , nghênh đầu đánh xuống , lại đem bốn lang đích nửa đoạn thân thể đánh vào địa trong . Thốn Tâm thấy vậy , ngang trời sẽ phải bổ túc một roi , lại bị Dương Tiễn một cái/cánh ngăn trở .

Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói : " sờ/chớ đánh lại liễu , ngươi kia một roi đi xuống , hắn khởi có mệnh ở ? "

Thốn Tâm nhìn trên đất choáng váng chuyển sang đích bỉ ổi yêu quái , một roi siết ở hắn cổ , quát lên : " nói mau ! đồng bọn của ngươi ở nơi nào ? ! "

" đúng rồi , hắn nói hắn là mấy lang tới ? "

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ thiêu thiêu mi đạo : "… là bốn lang . "

Thốn Tâm trong tay phải dùng một chút kính , tay trái □□ điện quang bắn ra bốn phía , cười lạnh một tiếng nói : " đem đại lang , hai lang , ba lang , năm lang chỗ ẩn thân nói ra , nếu không , quản giáo ngươi hôm nay đi dọc đi vào , hoành trứ lôi ra đi ! "

kia năm thông thần ngẩng đầu , mặt mũi là máu , ai gọi không dứt , mơ hồ trung nhìn thấy trước mắt một nam một nữ , mới vừa đích như hoa như ngọc đích đại mỹ nhân lại là một người nam trở nên , người nam này đích còn có cái này tiểu mỹ nhân khi lão bà .

hắn bi phẫn không khỏi : " ngươi 、 các ngươi đơn giản , không chỗ nào không cần kỳ vô cùng ! chuyện như vậy các ngươi cũng làm ! "

dương đại thần mặt của lại trầm xuống liễu , một cước đem hắn đích đầu đè xuống đất , thanh âm giống như trên núi cao quanh năm không thay đổi đích tuyết đọng .

" ta đếm ba tiếng , nói là lời nói thật , còn là tại chỗ bị ta đạp bể đầu ? "

" đối với ! " Tam công chúa phụ họa nói , " đạp bể đầu sau , tiếp theo nữa đánh phải mấy cái □□ . "

bốn lang bị dọa sợ đến cả người loạn chiến , luôn miệng cầu xin tha thứ : " chớ 、 chớ 、 chớ , tráng sĩ tha mạng , tráng sĩ tha mạng , ta đều nói ! ta đều nói ! bọn họ đang ở 、 đang ở …"

lập tức sẽ phải từ trong miệng hắn hỏi ra đồng đảng liễu , lại tới một đám người giảo cục , hoặc là nói một đám thần .

" hai vị không cần cùng hắn dây dưa nữa , hắn đồng bọn , Bổn quan đã bắt liễu . "

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn lên , trong viện chẳng biết lúc nào đi vào một đội nhân mã , chính là cái này đông an huyền đích quan địa phương — thành hoàng gia . vị này thành hoàng mặc giáng sắc quan phục , đỉnh đầu ô sa , bạch diện không cần , tế mắt lông mi dài , đang mỉm cười nhìn bọn họ , cũng giống như là cá trung hậu có thể tin người đích dáng vẻ .

" bắt được , nắm đích ở đâu mà ? " Thốn Tâm hồ nghi hỏi .

nàng cảm thấy không đúng , nghe Tịch gia mẹ con đích thuyết pháp , cái này năm thông thần rõ ràng ở chỗ này làm hại lâu ngày , thế nào sớm không nắm , vãn không nắm , hết lần này tới lần khác bọn họ thứ nhất vì dân trừ hại , thành này hoàng liền lập tức chuyên cần miễn đứng lên .

một bên vũ phán quan cầm đao tiến lên quát lên : " từ đâu tới tiểu nương bì , không trước quỳ lạy thành hoàng gia , cũng mở miệng chất vấn lên , thật đúng là vô lễ ! "

Tam công chúa cười lạnh một tiếng , bất quá chính là chi ma quan , cũng dám để cho nàng quỳ xuống , tại chỗ sẽ phải phát tác , khởi liêu có người động tác so nàng còn nhanh một bước .

không phải là hai lang chân quân , mà là vị này thành hoàng gia bản thân , hắn quát lui vũ phán quan , chắp tay làm lễ , cười nói : " thuộc hạ vô lễ , kính xin hai vị sờ/chớ cùng hắn một loại so đo . còn lại năm thông thần , đúng là bắt được liễu , hai vị mời xem . "

ngưu mã tướng quân 、 ngày đêm du thần cùng gia tỏa tướng quân đè ép những khác năm thông tiến lên . người người ủ rũ cúi đầu , thân mang gia tỏa . nửa đoạn thân thể vẫn còn ở trong đất đích bốn lang uông đích một tiếng khóc lên : " đại ca 、 nhị ca 、 Tam ca 、 Ngũ đệ , các ngươi thế nào cũng bị bắt được nha ! "

lần này ngao cô nương mộng ở , nhìn hắn bộ dáng như vậy cũng không giống như nói láo , chẳng lẽ thành này hoàng gia , thật đúng là một ngày tỉnh ngủ đột nhiên nhớ tới nên vì dân làm chủ liễu , nhưng là , tổng cảm giác không đúng , thật trùng hợp .

Thốn Tâm đưa mắt đầu hướng Dương Tiễn , mới vừa một mực không nói một lời đích Dương Tiễn đột nhiên cười khai , tiến lên chắp tay làm lễ đạo : " vừa là bắt được , vậy liền không nên ngu vợ chồng xen vào việc của người khác liễu . bọn ta đều là qua đường tới , bởi vì biết một chút pháp thuật , nghe nói nơi này có yêu nghiệt làm loạn , lúc này mới nhúng tay . nghe nói cái này năm yêu ở chỗ này giết hại hương lý đã lâu , thành hoàng gia vì sao hôm nay mới trừ hại đây ? "

kia thành hoàng thở dài một tiếng , đầy mặt thẹn thùng tàm đạo : " xấu hổ , xấu hổ a , thực không dám giấu giếm , tại hạ là ngày gần đây mới lên đảm nhiệm đích . thượng một thành hoàng thu nhận hối lộ , cùng yêu quái cấu kết , thịt cá hương lý , vừa gặp nam nhạc Hành Sơn ti ngày chiêu thánh đại đế dò xét đến đây , lập tức thôi hắn quan chức , lúc này mới điểm trúng liễu ta nhậm chức . tại hạ tài sơ học thiển , mới vừa nhậm chức không lâu , hôm nay mới phải lấy đằng xuất thủ tới , xử trí những thứ này nghiệt chướng , để cho hai vị chê cười . "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi , cười nói : " thì ra là như vậy . tại hạ nghe nói chiêu thánh đại đế chính là đại chu tướng lãnh , người trung nghĩa , vì nước hiến thân , sau khi chết phong thần , nói vậy thành hoàng gia ngài chính là dưới trướng hắn đích một thành viên đi . "

kia thành hoàng nghe ánh mắt sáng lên , bận rộn lên tiếng : " chính là , chính là , khi còn sống đi theo Hầu gia vào nam ra bắc , sau khi chết cũng khi theo Hầu gia vì dân trừ hại nha . "

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe liền cau mày , ngươi đi theo sùng hắc hổ vào nam ra bắc , cư nhiên không quen biết hai chúng ta , nàng vội vàng nói : " vậy sao ngươi …"

Dương Tiễn ngăn lại lời của nàng đầu , nói tiếp : " để cho thành hoàng gia chê cười , vợ xưa nay ngưỡng mộ rót giang miệng hai lang chân quân đại danh , nghe nói ngài đi theo sùng Hầu gia , vậy ngài nói vậy cũng đã gặp hai lang chân quân la ? "

" dĩ nhiên ra mắt , chân quân ngày thường thân dài tám thước , tráng như sắt tháp , bàng đại yêu thô , có vạn phu mạc đương chi dũng a . "

a a đát , ra mắt , ra mắt cái đầu ngươi , Thốn Tâm đang trong lòng gắt một cái , chân nhân đang ở trước mặt ngươi , ngươi cũng nhận không ra , miệng đầy hạt thoại , còn bàng đại yêu thô đây , nhà các nàng Dương Tiễn yêu nơi nào lớn ?

ngao cô nương đang muốn vạch trần thành này hoàng đích hạt thoại , lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại , mắt thấy bọn họ đem kia bốn lang từ địa trong □□ mang đi .

nàng giận đến giậm chân một cái : " hắn rõ ràng là đang nói hạt thoại ! ngươi thế nào để lại đi rồi đây ! "

Dương Tiễn quét nàng một cái , phất tay áo đi rồi .

Tam công chúa : "(⊙o⊙)…" ngạch , hắn có phải hay không , tức giận ?

" Nhị gia ta sai lầm rồi . "

" Nhị gia ta sẽ không dám liễu . "

" Nhị gia ngươi có thể phạt ta , nhưng là ngươi không thể như vậy không để ý tới ta a . "

" ai nha , Dương Tiễn , chớ dễ giận như vậy sao , chỉ là một thật rất nhỏ rất nhỏ cười giỡn , ta chẳng qua là tò mò mà thôi . "

" ta sai lầm rồi , ta sau này sẽ không làm như vậy . "

kể từ cùng Tịch gia mẹ con từ giả , bước vào hoàng tuyền đường sau , dọc theo con đường này miệng của nàng ba cũng chưa có dừng quá , khó trách thế nhân đều nói phụ nhân lưỡi dài . hắn cái này , không chỉ có lưỡi dài , còn gan lớn vọng vì , tứ ý rất . Dương Tiễn hạp mắt hít sâu một hơi , lại một lần nữa dùng cây quạt đem tiến tới trước mắt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tách ra , tăng nhanh bước chân đi về phía trước , lỗ tai cũng không tự giác chú ý nàng ở phía sau đích động tĩnh .

" hừ ! " tự giác đã bồi tẫn muôn vàn cẩn thận công chúa điện hạ nổi giận , nàng kiều sất một tiếng : " ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta ! "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi , dưới chân không ngừng .

quả bất kỳ nhiên , nàng lại là giậm chân một cái , còn là xốc lên quần bãi thật nhanh nhào tới trên lưng hắn , đôi cánh tay thật chặc hoàn ở hắn : " ai nha , chẳng qua là cá cười giỡn , hơn nữa chúng ta là vợ chồng , ngươi lại không bị ngoại nhân nhìn , hơn nữa ngươi trở nên rất tốt nhìn , không cần thiết hại tao , ngươi hẳn tự hào mới là …"

Thốn Tâm dạ nhìn hắn muốn tránh thoát cánh tay của nàng đi rồi , bận rộn nhận lầm đạo : " ta sai lầm rồi , ta sai lầm rồi , cũng không đề cập tới nữa chuyện này , tuyệt đối lạn ở trong bụng , ngươi tha thứ ta đi , tha thứ ta đi . ngươi mới vừa dùng đánh kia ghê tởm yêu quái đích cây quạt đụng mặt của ta , ta cũng không tức giận . huề nhau đi , chúng ta huề nhau có được hay không . ta cũng nữa không làm chuyện như vậy . "

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn bất động , cẩn thận nghiêng đầu đi xem sắc mặt của hắn , lại lãnh không ngại hắn một quay đầu lại , liếc nàng một cái : " mỗi lần ngươi đều là nói như vậy . "

Thốn Tâm ủy khuất nói : " nhưng ta không phải là mỗi lần cũng không tái diễn phạm vào sao ? "

Dương Tiễn bị nàng khí cười : " kia bởi vì mỗi lần ngươi cũng có thể tìm ra mới hoa dạng chơi . "

Thốn Tâm mang mặt cười hắc hắc : " cái này quá thông minh , cũng không có biện pháp sao . "

Dương Tiễn rốt cục không nhịn được , giơ tay lên chính là một bạo lật , đánh Tam công chúa che cái trán nước mắt uông uông .

" đau / thương yêu ! đau chết ta . "

Dương Tiễn chỉ nói là nàng đang giả bộ mô làm dạng , trong lòng thầm nói , Đại cữu huynh ngày ngày gõ cũng không có đáng ngại , ta bất quá nhẹ nhàng một cái , nàng còn nói hô lên .

Thốn Tâm che cái trán , chỉ cảm thấy một trận đau rát , đôi mắt đẫm lệ bà sa trung , mắt thấy huyền sắc thân ảnh , càng đi càng xa , đánh nàng còn bỏ lại nàng . ngao cô nương chủy một biết , ngồi chồm hổm dưới đất sẽ khóc liễu đứng lên .

Dương Tiễn nghe sau lưng tiếng khóc , thầm than một tiếng , thật là đem nàng quán hư .

hắn quay đầu lại sãi bước đi quá khứ , trầm giọng nói : " ta bất quá nhẹ nhàng một cái …"

câu nói kế tiếp hù dọa không có , bị lão bà cục u to trên đầu .

bạch bích một loại cái trán , sưng lên một túi tới , sưng đỏ sưng đích , hết sức rõ ràng .

" nhẹ ! nhẹ cái đầu ngươi ! ngươi muốn nhẹ nhàng một cái , ta sẽ như vậy đau không ? ! "

Dương Tiễn cau mày đạo : " nhưng là Đại cữu huynh cũng là đánh như vậy phải …" thế nào không có thương nặng như vậy .

" đại ca ta , đại ca ta cùng ngươi có thể một dạng sao , hắn là thành thục chững chạc , ngươi phải không biết nặng nhẹ ! ai nha , đau chết ta . "

tự giác đuối lý đích hai lang chân quân không khỏi khí ngắn , hắn hồi lâu biệt xuất một câu : " chớ khóc liễu , một hồi là tốt , ta với ngươi huề nhau . "

Tam công chúa xưa nay là một thuận can tử ba đích tính tình , thấy hắn trước phục mềm , dĩ nhiên muốn được ba phân màu sắc nhìn nhuộm phường .

" kéo cái gì bình , ngươi mới vừa dùng cây quạt tách ra mặt của ta lúc chính là huề nhau . bây giờ là ngươi thiếu ta . "

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng nước mắt chưa khô cũng đã khôi phục di khí chỉ điểm khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn , không khỏi lắc đầu bật cười : " ngươi cái này trở mặt , thật đúng là so lật sách còn nhanh . "

" mau thì thế nào , mau hơn nữa ta cũng là phu nhân ngươi , ngươi thì phải để cho ta . trừ phi ngươi đáp ứng sau này thường thay đổi một ít động vật , tỷ như tiểu sư tử 、 tiểu con cọp 、 tiểu ma tước các loại , nếu không ta cũng không đứng lên ! (▽)"

a , tính khí kém như vậy , nghĩ đến cũng so với ai khác cũng mỹ . Dương Tiễn đứng dậy , xoay người muốn đi , lại là một mãnh liệt phác nghi ngờ .

Thốn Tâm tựa vào hắn khoan hậu trên lưng của , bỉu môi nói : " được rồi , coi như ta thua thiệt tốt lắm , không cần ngươi thay đổi , chúng ta huề nhau được rồi . "

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ liếc nàng một cái , quay đầu lại dắt tay của nàng tiếp tục hướng quỷ môn quan đi tới .

Thốn Tâm len lén liếc trứ sắc mặt của hắn , vùi đầu hì hì cười ra tiếng , lại mở ra thoại hộp : " Nhị gia , ta là lần đầu tiên tới âm phủ , ngươi có phải hay không lần đầu tiên a , ngươi nếu là cũng là lần đầu tiên , chúng ta không tìm được đường làm sao bây giờ , ngươi nói chúng ta hỏi đường , những quỷ kia sẽ lý chúng ta sao , bọn họ nếu là không lý chúng ta , chúng ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ …"

Dương Tiễn : "…"

ở Tam công chúa một đường om sòm trung , bọn họ cuối cùng đã tới trước quỷ môn quan .

Thốn Tâm tính thiện lương kỳ phải quan sát , chỉ thấy thật là lớn một tòa thành trì , trên cửa thành treo một mặt đại bài , trên đó viết " u minh địa phủ quỷ môn quan " bảy đại chữ vàng . cửa có hai âm kém giữ cửa , hắc bạch vô thường , ngưu đầu mã diện áp trứ tất cả âm linh tiến vào .

Thốn Tâm lo âu hỏi : " đất này phủ lớn như vậy , quỷ lại nhiều như vậy , chúng ta đi nơi đó đi tìm tịch phương bình a ? "

Dương Tiễn cũng là cau mày , đang định mở thiên nhãn túng xem Cửu U lúc , liền nghe thấy đi ngang qua hai quỷ dịch vừa đi vừa nói chuyện đạo : " ai , ngươi nghe nói qua sao , cái đó tính tịch đích , thật là cá cứng rắn xương . hắn cư nhiên chạy đến địa phủ tới cáo trạng . "

một người khác kinh ngạc nói : " không thể nào đâu , hắn đi miếu thành hoàng cáo , rõ ràng cũng bị đánh cho một trận , đại nhân phái người đưa hắn về nhà nha . "

đầu tiên nói chuyện khoát tay nói : " hắn nửa đường tránh thoát chạy ! đã đến địa phủ , gần nhất mới đem trạng giấy nộp lên đi . tiểu đệ đang ở Diêm la điện khi kém , ta khởi hội không biết ? "

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm tương coi cười một tiếng , hóa thành sương mù theo ở hai quỷ sau lưng , tiến vào âm phủ .

 **72 đạo bàng quá giả hỏi người đi đường**

âm phủ thành trì cũng cùng dương đang lúc chợt nhìn không khác , trên đường phòng xá nghiễm nhiên , hai bên đường phố có quỷ tiếng rao hàng , còn có quỷ ở mở cửa hàng , khai lữ bỏ . nếu không phải là thấy bọn họ đi bộ phiêu diêu , trên đất vô ảnh , đầu vai dương lửa sớm tức , thật đúng là không nhìn ra là quỷ .

Tam công chúa thấy trợn mắt hốc mồm , thấp giọng hỏi hai lang chân quân đạo : " cái này , người đều chết hết , còn bán thứ gì nha ? "

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " quỷ cũng có cần vật kiện , dương đang lúc thân nhân không có đốt tới , cũng chỉ có thể hỗ thông có không . "

" kia lữ bỏ đây , quỷ đến âm phủ còn ở trọ a ? "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi đạo : " chờ đợi đầu thai , hoặc là bởi vì một ít án kiện bị nhắc tới nơi này ở tạm đi . "

án kiện ở tạm ? Thốn Tâm trợn to mắt , kia tịch phương bình không phải là …

vợ chồng hai người đi vào lữ trong điếm , chỉ thấy một kiền ba ba gầy lão đầu đứng ở chưởng quỹ vị trí , thấy bọn họ hai người đi vào , cười hỏi : " yêu , vị này gia cùng phu nhân , là nghỉ trọ còn ở trọ nột . chúng ta nơi này có thượng đẳng căn phòng của , bay ngủ , nằm ngủ , đứng ngủ cũng có thể , còn có ăn , nhiều loại cây nến nhang đèn đều có , ngài muốn loại nào cũng có thể a ! "

Thốn Tâm : "…" loại nào ta cũng không muốn .

Dương Tiễn tiến lên cười nói : " lão nhân gia , chúng ta không được điếm , chúng ta tới hướng ngài hỏi thăm một người . "

lão bản kia nghe vẫn cười a a đạo : " hỏi thăm người nào a , chúng ta nơi này cũng chỉ có quỷ , các ngươi là vừa mới chết đích đi , còn không có hoãn quá thần lai .

"…" Dương Tiễn mặc liễu mặc đạo , " ngài nói là , là hỏi thăm một quỷ . "

lão bản đem khăn lông bay vãn ra hoa tới , hỏi : " hỏi thăm người nào , không phải là lão đầu tử tự khen , ta đây điếm liền thiết ở quỷ môn quan cách đó không xa , trải qua nơi đây đích quỷ , ít nhiều gì cũng có chút ấn tượng . "

" vậy ngài biết tịch phương bình sao ? " tấc trong lòng trước một bước khẩn cấp hỏi .

" ! ! ! " lão đầu ngạc nhiên trợn to một đôi mễ mễ mắt , lần đầu tiên cẩn thận quan sát trước mắt một nam một nữ này , ngày thường hảo , ăn mặc hảo , nhìn cùng tầm thường quỷ độc nhất vô nhị , nhưng luôn có chút không đúng địa phương .

đối với một ít sự vật đích cảm giác , động vật thật ra thì so người muốn bén nhạy rất nhiều , mà khi người một khi thoát khỏi khu xác đích trói buộc , chỉ còn lại một linh thể , lúc này bọn họ cảm giác năng lực , cũng sẽ tăng lên .

Dương Tiễn hướng về phía lão giả này ánh mắt hồ nghi , vẫn như cũ mặt không đổi sắc , mà Thốn Tâm là không tự chủ thu liễm trên người long uy .

hồi lâu , lão đầu này đạo : " các ngươi , sống lúc là quý trụ con em ? "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười : " chính là đủ hậu Khương Tử Nha đích phương xa chất nhi . cái này tịch phương bình phụ thân của không phải là làm đại mễ buôn bán sao , đã từng đưa lương cho ta thúc thúc , ta tuổi thọ tẫn lúc , thúc thúc đặc biệt dặn dò ta tới làm mặt cám ơn bọn họ phụ tử . "

" ai nha , thất kính thất kính . " lão đầu kia nghe vội vàng hành lễ đạo , " không trách , hai vị nhìn cũng không năm thứ nhất đại học dạng , tổng cảm giác có một loại như có như không uy nghiêm . cái này tịch phương bình a , hai vị coi là hỏi đúng người , hắn đầu tiên đang ở tiểu lão nhi đích trong điếm ở đây . "

Thốn Tâm nghe vui mừng , hỏi : " vậy hắn người đâu , ở phòng nào ? "

lão đầu kia thở dài nói : " sớm không có ở đây yêu . hắn bị âm kém truyền tới Sâm la điện đi . cái này tịch tiên sinh khi còn sống thì ra là đã làm lớn như vậy đích chuyện tốt , sau khi chết lại xui xẻo thấu đính a . "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi đạo : " nguyện nghe kỳ tường . "

Thốn Tâm cau mày kéo kéo Dương Tiễn đích tay áo , cái này tịch phương bình cũng bị mang theo Diêm la điện đi , vạn nhất cái này Diêm La cũng là tham quan , vậy hắn cũng không liền chịu khổ đầu , hai người bọn họ không đi cứu người , ở chỗ này nghe cái gì chuyện cũ nha .

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười đối với nàng lắc đầu một cái , nhẹ giọng nói : " không vội . "

Thốn Tâm chỉ đành phải thôi , nghe lão giả này nhất nhất nói tới , mới biết Tịch gia khổ chuyện đích đến tột cùng .

tịch phương bình phụ thân của — tịch liêm , làm người trung hậu ngay thẳng , làm đại mễ làm ăn . Vũ vương phạt trụ , chiến loạn cùng nhau , rất nhiều dân chúng không có lương thực có thể ăn , tịch liêm liền giá thấp bán cho bọn hắn lương thực , cái này liền gảy bọn họ cách vách tính dê tài chủ đích tài lộ . hai nhà vì vậy kết oán , dê tài chủ trước chết , mua thông địa phủ sai dịch , lại đem tịch liêm đích sinh hồn câu tới đất phủ tới , đánh khảo hắn đến chết .

chuyện này Tịch gia mẹ con cũng từng nói qua , nói tịch liêm đột nhiên bệnh nguy , cả người vô cớ sưng đỏ , trước khi chết khóc ròng nói : " tính dê đích mua thông âm phủ sai dịch tới đánh ta liễu . " rồi sau đó , tịch phương bình là được bọn họ nhìn thấy bộ dáng kia , Tịch gia mẹ con chỉ nói là dê tài chủ ngay cả hắn đều không bỏ qua cho , cũng phái quỷ tới ma hắn , để cho hắn trúng tà .

chẳng qua là hai nhược chất nữ lưu , có thể như thế nào , bắt đầu kính xin liễu chút đạo sĩ thần bà đuổi quỷ , đều là vô dụng . nữa sau đó năm thông làm loạn , dê nhà phải yêu tà trợ giúp , ích phát ngông cuồng . tịch phu nhân liền đem tịch phương bình đích thân thể cùng tịch phương vân cũng giấu ở địa diếu trong , một mình chống đở môn hộ , để cầu bảo toàn con gái tánh mạng .

Thốn Tâm cũng cho là như thế , nhưng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới , cái này tịch phương bình không phải là bị người ta đem hồn câu đi , mà là chính hắn chạy tới đích .

lữ điếm lão giả nói : " cái này tịch tiên sinh , thật là cá thiết tranh tranh hán tử . hắn sinh hồn rời thân thể , là cha thân oan , đi trước cái này đông an huyền đích miếu thành hoàng cáo , nhưng kia thành hoàng bắt hối lộ , đem hắn đuổi đi . hắn không cam lòng , lại đi suốt đêm liễu một trăm dặm đường , chạy đến quận ti tố cáo dê tài chủ cùng thành hoàng . ai biết , quận ti cũng bắt hối lộ , lần này đem hắn đánh cho một trận . thành hoàng sợ hắn tiếp tục tố cáo , liền phái sai dịch đem hắn đích hồn phách áp trở về chỗ ngồi nhà . hắn bị này oan khuất , như thế nào có thể cam tâm , cái này không , nửa đường chạy đến địa phủ tới , muốn hướng Diêm vương tố cáo a . "

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy , thiêu thiêu mi đạo : " vậy theo ngài lão cảm thấy , Diêm vương sẽ vì hắn làm chủ sao ? "

lão giả cười khổ lắc đầu một cái : " chẳng phải nghe thấy thiên hạ quạ đen một loại hắc . "

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " nhưng cái này tiểu quạ đen dám như thế hắc , phía trên luôn có đại quạ đen thay hắn miêu bổ đi . không biết , cái này Diêm la vương phía trên đại quạ đen , là ai đây ? "

lão giả kia mặt lộ sợ hãi vẻ , thấp giọng nói : " lời này có thể nói không phải . kia cấp trên thần thông quảng đại , không ngừng suy tính sẽ để cho bọn họ nghe được , khi đó coi như xong rồi . "

Dương Tiễn lấy phiến kích tay , như có điều suy nghĩ , cái này từ giả lão giả , mang theo Thốn Tâm đi ra .

ngao cô nương sanh ở tây hải long cung , có phụ vương nhân thiện , có ma ngang ca ca trấn giữ , nơi nào ra mắt loại này từ trên xuống dưới đều là hắc tâm chó đích quan phủ .

nàng ngẩng đầu lên hỏi Dương Tiễn đạo : " bây giờ nên làm thế nào cho phải , chúng ta còn là mau gọi người đi nhân gian bắt kia thành hoàng , ta liền nói hắn không phải là đồ tốt , để cho ngươi bắt , ngươi còn không bắt . "

Dương Tiễn cười thần bí : " làm sao ngươi biết ta không có bắt , ta không chỉ có bắt thành hoàng , chỉ sợ lúc này , ngay cả hắn đồng bọn cũng một lưới bắt hết liễu . "

" ! ! ! " Tam công chúa khiếp sợ mặt .

âm phủ Dương Tiễn vợ chồng vội vàng hướng Sâm la điện bay đi , mà dương đang lúc , một đám ngưu quỷ xà thần cũng tụ tập ở miếu thành hoàng trung đại bãi diên tịch .

ở Dương Tiễn vợ chồng trước mặt bị trói phải giống như cháu trai giống nhau năm thông thần hiện giờ ngồi ở thượng tịch . trước đây không lâu còn cười mặt hòa ái đích thành hoàng hôm nay là mặt gian tương , chủ vị còn nhiều hơn liễu một vị trưởng quan , chính là quận ti .

năm thông thần trung đích lão đại đứng dậy đối với thành hoàng mời rượu đạo : " lần này còn nhiều hơn Tạ lão ca tương trợ , nếu không huynh đệ chúng ta sợ là muốn chiết liễu đi vào , tới , ta trước cạn vì kính ! "

thành hoàng ha ha cười to , một hớp buồn bực sau , đắc ý nói : " ta thấy kia lôi đình khí thế phi phàm , còn tưởng rằng là từ đâu tới cao nhân , kết quả . thiết , bất quá như thế , còn là quận ti đại nhân cao minh , dạy hạ quan lược thi tiểu kế , trói mấy huynh đệ các ngươi thủ tín cho bọn hắn , liền cứu bốn lang trở về a . "

năm thông thần cùng một đám sai dịch nhất tề xưng là , liền bắt đầu hướng về phía quận ti lưu tu vỗ ngựa đứng lên .

" nguyên lai là quận ti đại nhân diệu kế , ta liền nói , cái này người bình thường cũng muốn không ra được a . "

" quận ti đại nhân thật đúng là thông minh tuyệt đỉnh . "

" quận ti đại nhân quả nhiên không giống bình thường a . "

cái này quận ti đỉnh đầu ô sa , yêu vi tê giác , mặc la bào , râu dài nhiễm nhiễm , giờ phút này nghe vậy , cũng là nâng chén cười nói : " chư vị chớ có khách khí liễu , mọi người đều là đồng khí ngay cả chi , một đạo hưởng thụ thế gian này phúc khí đích . Bổn quan xuất thủ tương trợ , cũng là phải làm đích . bất quá , có thể phát ra thiên lôi tới , kia hai , đúng là cao nhân nột , chỉ bất quá , bản lãnh này mặc dù lớn , nhưng đầu óc không tốt dùng cũng là uổng công a , cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc ! "

một đám người đều là cười khai . kia bốn lang đổ hai chén hoàng thang , cũng trương cuồng .

" muốn ta nói , còn là đại nhân ngài quá khiêm nhường , ngài thủ hạ những tướng quân kia , tùy tiện cũng có thể đem kia một đôi cẩu nam nữ bắt lại . ai , nếu không phải là nam kia đích biến thành một mỹ nữ tới dụ quải ta , lão Tứ ta cũng không có dễ dàng như vậy làm tiếp a . kia trở nên , gọi một hoạt linh hoạt hiện , ta ở bên ngoài nhìn chòng chọc hồi lâu , lăng là không nhìn ra nửa điểm sơ hở . "

quận ti nghe lời này , dần dần liễm liễu vui vẻ : " như thế lợi hại biến hóa thuật , chỉ sợ không phải có chút tu hành đích người phàm , mà là nơi nào tu đạo đích tiên nhân . hai người kia tướng mạo như thế nào , mau nhất nhất nói tới . "

thành hoàng nghe cau mày nói : " đại nhân sợ là quá lo lắng , bọn họ mặc dù dáng dấp không tệ , khí độ cũng cũng may , nhưng cũng không có mặc đạo bào , tiên nhân tổng đắc có đạo gia ăn mặc đi , lại nói nào có tiên nhân có vợ . nam là một thân huyền thường , chính là bình thường liêu tử , cầm trong tay chiết phiến , tóc vi cuốn , nga , đúng rồi , còn là một mặt trắng nhỏ . cái đó nữ , là xinh đẹp quá , xuyên một thân cạn lam la quần . "

quận ti nghe sắc mặt lại ích phát nghiêm túc , hắn trừ bàn đạo : " nghe có chút quen tai a , bọn họ còn nói cái gì sao ? "

quận ti như vậy , phía dưới đích tiểu bọn lâu la cũng đều sợ đứng lên , năm thông thần trung đích năm lang đột nhiên kêu lên : " đúng rồi , bọn họ còn hỏi thành hoàng lão ca thấy chưa từng thấy qua rót miệng hai lang thần , thành hoàng lão ca nói ra mắt , trả lại cho hắn cửa miêu tả một phen , cái gì bàng đại yêu viên các loại , nhỏ / tiểu nhân cũng nhớ không rõ liễu …"

rót miệng hai lang thần ! một thân áo đen , cầm trong tay chiết phiến , tinh thông biến hóa thuật , có vợ mặt trắng nhỏ , hoàn toàn đúng lên ! quận ti bị dọa sợ đến chợt đứng dậy , ngay cả mặt mũi trước đích án mấy cũng vén ngã , thức ăn gắn đầy đất , rượu ngon dính ướt hắn quan bào , nhưng hắn cũng không cố lên , một kính địa hướng cửa chạy .

thành hoàng còn mờ mịt không biết làm sao : " đại nhân , cơm còn không có ăn xong đây , ngài chạy cái gì nha ? "

quận ti quay đầu lại mắng : " ngươi ngay trước Dương Tiễn đích mặt nói ngươi ra mắt hai lang thần , còn có tâm tư ăn cơm , nếu không chạy , sẽ chờ đi âm phủ ăn cơm tù đi ! "

giống như là một can tử thọc mã tổ ong tựa như phải , mới vừa còn uống mặt đỏ tới mang tai ngưu quỷ xà thần bị dọa sợ đến sắc mặt trắng bệch , trước phó nối nghiệp địa hướng miếu thành hoàng đích cửa hướng , cũng nữa không để ý tới cái gì nịnh hót , cái gì chiếu cố thượng ngọn núi .

thành hoàng bản thân chạy nhanh nhất , đem quận ti đụng vỡ , cũng trửu sẽ phải phá cửa mà chạy , vào thời khắc này , phía sau bốn lang trên người , đột nhiên bính phát ra một đạo ngân quang , bùa như điện , trong nháy mắt dính vào miếu thành hoàng trên cửa chính , trong phút chốc ngân huy vạn trượng , kết giới tù như lưới lớn một loại mở ra , giống như vòng heo tựa như phải đem đám này não mãn mập tràng đích tham quan ô lại giam ở bên trong .

bọn họ bắt đầu đồng tâm hiệp lực đụng cửa , đụng cửa sổ , ý đồ bay trên trời chui xuống đất , dĩ nhiên đều là phí công đích , đợi đến thở hồng hộc lúc , cửa đột nhiên mở ra , một đám người vui vô cùng , đang muốn xông ra lúc , liền chống lại một chuôi chuôi đao nhọn cùng một to lớn xương .

mai sơn huynh đệ cũng cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển cầm sợi giây mỉm cười đi vào , đạo : " đừng nóng vội a , một cũng không chạy được , lập tức liền trói hảo các ngươi đưa đi đông nhạc đại đế chỗ chịu phạt liễu . "

mọi người : /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~ tha mạng a !

Thốn Tâm ngẹo đầu hỏi Dương Tiễn đạo : " ngươi là cái gì thời điểm cho khang đại ca truyền đi tin/thơ , ta thế nào không biết . "

Dương Tiễn sờ một cái trên đầu nàng đã tiêu đi xuống đích sưng đỏ cười nói : " chính là khi ngươi ở trước mặt ta thoán lai thoán khứ , nói nhảm một la khuông đích thời điểm . "

Thốn Tâm khí phải vỗ hắn một cái , hai người đang đùa giỡn lúc , liền nghe thấy Diêm la điện trong truyền tới da thịt đả thương đích tư tư thanh cùng nam tử kêu rên kêu thảm thiết .


	13. 73-78

**73 Người đi đường nhưng vân phòng trộm trung**

thê lương đích tiếng thét , ở thiết trên giường lăn lộn thanh âm của , nghe Thốn Tâm cả người run run một cái , cùng Dương Tiễn liếc mắt nhìn nhau , hai người đều là nụ cười biến mất , trầm mặt xuống tới , lập tức hóa vụ lặn/lẻn liễu đi vào .

cái này sâm la bảo điện , bưng phải là bích ngói bay manh , bích ngọc vì ngói , xích kim vì cửa , bạch ngọc làm hạm , đá xanh cửa hàng địa , điêu lương vẽ nóc , bên trái đứng chính là bò đầu , bên phải đứng thẳng mã mặt , dẫn phách chiêu hồn đích làm luyện phiêu phiêu lảo đảo , lúc này mới hiện ra là âm phủ cung điện đích khí tượng .

mà ở đông sương trên bậc thang , chiếc trứ một chiếc đại thiết giường , thiết dưới giường xanh biếc sâu kín liệt hỏa hừng hực , mấy tiểu quỷ vẫn còn ở không ngừng thêm củi , một âm kém bộ dáng đích lực mạnh diêu phiến , mà ở thiết trên giường giãy giụa khóc số đích thanh niên nam tử , chính là tịch phương bình .

hắn quần áo bị ném ở một bên , u minh chi lửa , đốt cháy hồn phách , hắn đã thương tích khắp người , ngay cả mặt mũi con mắt cũng mau biện không ra , nhàn nhạt hồn khí chưng đằng lên , hắn mỗi ở nơi này trên giường cút thượng một tao , hồn thể đích màu sắc cũng phai nhạt mấy phần .

Thốn Tâm thấy kinh hãi , bận rộn giơ tay lên chỉ một cái thanh lưu muốn dập tắt thiết dưới giường đích lửa . ai ngờ nước một cái đi , thế lửa chẳng qua là một bữa , ngay sau đó dữ dằn đứng lên , chợt địa dâng lên hai ba thước tới , làm cho một bên thêm củi tiểu quỷ đích lông mày tóc cũng liệu đi . tịch phương bình đau đến lợi hại hơn . Dương Tiễn lay động mực phiến đánh ra một đạo lam quang , dung nhập vào trong cơ thể hắn , lúc này mới che ở hồn phách của hắn .

phía dưới âm kém la mắng : " là cái nào không hiểu chuyện đích ! cư nhiên cũng du ! người nầy chủy mặc dù cứng rắn , cũng không có thể đem hắn cháy sạch hồn phi phách tán đi ! "

tiểu quỷ cửa bị mấy đá , khóc ròng nói : " chúng tiểu nhân thật là không dám a , không biết là cái nào không hiểu chuyện đích . "

ủng hộ bản chính , mời được jjwx , mọi người cùng nhau khoái trá địa chơi đùa ! không hiểu chuyện đích Tam công chúa lúng túng nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác nhìn về phía hai lang chân quân .

Dương Tiễn dùng cây quạt gõ một cái đầu của nàng , bất đắc dĩ nói : " không biết chuyện còn lỗ mãng như thế , đó là âm lửa , ngươi hàng phải là dương đang lúc phàm nước , lửa kia vừa đụng thượng dương khí , bị kích thích , dĩ nhiên lập tức mãnh liệt lên . "

Thốn Tâm chê cười nói : " vậy bây giờ nên làm cái gì bây giờ ? "

Dương Tiễn đạo : " hắn không phải là bị cởi xuống đi sao , chúng ta theo vào đi xem một chút . "

bởi vì ngao cô nương làm ra tới ô long sự kiện , đám kia tiểu quỷ cũng không dám sẽ tiếp tục hành hạ tịch phương bình liễu , hắn bị từ thiết trên giường kéo xuống . bởi vì Dương Tiễn trợ giúp , hắn còn có thể khập khễnh đi bộ , liền bị một đám quỷ nắm kéo , lại một lần tiến vào Diêm la điện trung .

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn trốn đại lương thượng , đem trong điện hết thảy thu hết đáy mắt .

Diêm vương người mặc màu đen vương bào , đái ngọc lưu miện quan , cao cư vương tọa , một bên đứng thẳng phán quan , chừng nhóm trứ âm kém , tất cả người mặc áo xanh , cầm trong tay đình trượng , như người đang lúc công đường bộ dáng .

tịch phương bình bị nắm kéo quỳ xuống . Diêm vương vừa dịch nha , vừa lo lắng nói : " ngươi còn phải cáo sao . "

tịch phương bình ngấc đầu lên , cất cao giọng nói : " còn phải cáo ! "

Diêm la vương bị một tiếng này hống bị dọa sợ đến , ngay cả hàm răng cũng đâm một cái , hắn dưới cơn nóng giận đem nha ký vỗ tới án mấy thượng hét lớn : " ngươi cáo cái gì ! hắc , liền chưa từng thấy qua ngươi chết như vậy lòng dạ người của ! "

tịch phương bình lẫm nhiên nói : " phụ thân đại oan còn không có chiêu tuyết , nhỏ / tiểu nhân tất cáo đi xuống , đích thân sở gặp thống khổ , đều phải nhất nhất nói ra ! "

Diêm vương giận đến đem trên bàn đích trà ngọn đèn quay đầu nện xuống , một bên râu cá trê phán quan vội vàng khoát tay nói : " mang xuống ! mang xuống ! "

Thốn Tâm mày liễu sâu túc , đối với Dương Tiễn thấp giọng nói : " đây là lại muốn lần trước lửa giường ? ngươi suy nghĩ một ít biện pháp nha . "

Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói : " bằng ta ngươi bản lãnh , cứu hắn không khó , thôi cái này Diêm vương cũng không khó khăn , chẳng qua là , nếu không tra rõ cái này bất tỉnh quan cấp trên bao che người , tịch phương bình đích bi kịch , tất sẽ tái diễn , cho nên chỉ có thể âm thầm tương trợ , không thể đả thảo kinh xà . "

Thốn Tâm hướng kia Diêm vương lặng lẽ gắt một cái , lại cùng trứ Dương Tiễn đi ra ngoài . không có từng muốn đến , cái này Diêm vương lần này là phóng đại chiêu , không hơn lửa giường , đổi thành cột lên mộc trụ . âm kém đem tịch phương bình cột chắc sau , dùng hai khối máu tươi lâm ly đích mộc bản đem hắn kẹp lại , cầm lên một đại cưa tử sẽ phải khai cưa liễu !

tấc nóng lòng phải duệ Dương Tiễn đích ống tay áo : " làm sao bây giờ ! làm sao bây giờ ! người này đều phải cưa thành hai nửa liễu , có thể hay không hồn phi phách tán a ! "

Dương Tiễn nhìn hướng mình đích vạt áo như có điều suy nghĩ , bỗng nhiên cười nói : " yên tâm , ta bảo hắn bình an vô sự , chẳng qua là muốn ăn chút đau khổ . "

bên này vừa nói , kia phương hai quỷ tốt liền giơ lên cưa tử bắt đầu cưa liễu , trước cưa đầu , hồng thông thông bạch hoa hoa chảy xuống một mảnh , Tam công chúa bận rộn dúi đầu vào hai lang chân quân trong ngực không dám nhìn nữa , tiếp theo đó là đến ngực , Dương Tiễn giơ tay lên chỉ một cái , đem cưa tử đánh vạt ra .

một quỷ tốt mắng : " ngươi thế nào động đắc thủ , cũng cưa sai lệch , căn bản cưa không tới buồng tim . "

một người khác cúi đầu nhìn lên , quả nhiên như thế , hắn khoát tay một cái nói : " ai nha , đây là một đại hiếu tử , hạ thủ lưu tình đi , lưu hắn một viên hảo tâm . "

mà cột vào trên cây cột đích tịch phương bình , đã đau đến gọi cũng gọi không lên tiếng , chỉ cảm thấy cưa phong quanh co địa đi xuống kéo , phảng phất qua một thế kỷ như vậy rất dài , một thân đã vỡ thành hai mảnh liễu , ba ba té xuống đất . đường thượng còn truyền lời tới , đem hắn cũng hảo nữa kéo lên đi bị thẩm .

Thốn Tâm đích môi dưới cũng bị nàng cắn ra máu : "… ta vừa vặn giống như nghe được hai cái tiếng ngã xuống đất , hắn sẽ không phải là … như vậy còn kéo hắn đi bị thẩm ? ! "

Dương Tiễn bận rộn che lại nàng miệng đạo : " nhỏ giọng chút , yên tâm , ta bây giờ liền cứu hắn . "

vừa nói , hắn liền kéo ra áo khoác , gạt bên trong mặc trung y đích một mảnh vải vóc , đưa cho tịch phương bình .

tịch phương bình đau đến mắt bốc kim hoa , chỉ thấy một âm kém đối với hắn đạo : " điều này băng (tape) đưa cho ngươi , lấy báo thưởng ngươi hiếu được . " hắn nhận lấy đâm vào trên người , máu tươi ngừng , vết thương trên người lập tức khép lại , cả người kiểu kiện , bước đi như bay lại đi lên công đường đi .

thấy Tam công chúa trợn mắt hốc mồm , nàng kích động ôm Dương Tiễn đạo : " Nhị gia ngươi thật lợi hại , cái này trung y , ta chính là dùng tiểu Hổ tử nhà bọn họ trong điếm giá thấp nghiêng tiêu đích liêu tử làm cho ngươi đích , ngươi dùng một chút pháp lực , cư nhiên cũng có thể đem hồn phách thượng đích vết thương chữa khỏi ! thật lợi hại ! bất quá , ngươi tại sao không xé áo khoác , muốn xé bên trong ? "

giá thấp nghiêng tiêu …

Dương Tiễn mặc liễu mặc , mở miệng nói : " ta vô dụng pháp lực . "

" a ? ! " Thốn Tâm cười nói , " chớ trêu , làm sao có thể . "

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng diêu mực phiến đạo : " thật đúng là không dùng , lần này kỳ hiệu , toàn do phu nhân công . "

Thốn Tâm dùng chỉ chỉ trứ mình , cả kinh nói : " ta ? "

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " chính là ngươi , nếu không phải phu nhân mỗi đêm nằm ở Dương Tiễn ngực , nước miếng hoành lưu , cái này vạt áo như thế nào phải long tiên tư dưỡng , có này chữa thương kỳ hiệu . "

long một thân là bảo , long tiên là thánh dược chữa thương , làm long , Tam công chúa dĩ nhiên rõ ràng , chẳng qua là lấy phương thức như thế , ở nơi này dạng đích tình cảnh , phát huy như vậy tác dụng , chống lại hai lang chân quân tự tiếu phi tiếu biểu lộ .

nàng thẹn quá thành giận , nhón chân lên thừa dịp phụ cận vô quỷ , tuy nói có quỷ không nhìn thấy bọn họ … nàng một hớp gặm đi lên , sẳng giọng : " cũng đưa ngươi một chút chữa thương , bất chánh trải qua ! "

hai vợ chồng đang đả tình mạ tiếu , đã nhìn thấy tịch phương bình đi ra , một bên phán quan vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn đạo : " cái này đúng rồi , cần gì chấp nhất như vậy chứ , về nhà đi , đừng nữa vọng tưởng tố cáo liễu , Bổn quan nói cho ngươi biết , trừ phi ngươi có thể cáo đến Ngọc hoàng đại đế nơi đó , nếu không , đều là vô dụng đích ! "

tịch phương bình cúi đầu yên lặng đáp một tiếng , nhấc chân rời đi .

" hắn đây là … bị đánh sợ , không tố cáo ? ai , ta liền nói , một người phàm , nơi nào trải qua khởi như vậy khốc hình , để cho ngươi sớm đi xuất thủ ngươi không làm , bây giờ đem mồi câu cũng hù dọa chạy , xem ngươi như thế nào để trường tuyến câu cá lớn ? "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười : " vậy cũng chưa chắc . "

quả bất kỳ nhiên , tịch phương bình vừa ra khỏi cửa , không có hướng nhà đi tới , mà là đi về phía nam bên mất mạng chạy , tình cờ gặp gặp quỷ , liền hỏi bọn hắn Quán Giang Khẩu là cái phương hướng này đi ? "

Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ Dương Tiễn , cười nói : " hắn đây là muốn tìm ngươi a , cũng là , hắn muội phu chính là Quán Giang Khẩu ăn sĩ , khẳng định nghe qua chúng ta Nhị gia đích đại danh . "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi đạo : " đáng tiếc , bây giờ còn không phải là hiện thân đích thời điểm , ngươi quay đầu lại xem một chút . "

Thốn Tâm quay lại thân , liền nhìn thấy hai sai dịch như lang như hổ , lao thẳng tới tịch phương bình tới , đem hắn trói lại , hướng trở về duệ đi : " đừng chạy liễu , quỷ đế muốn gặp ngươi , vì ngươi thân oan đây . "

" quỷ này đế lại là nơi đó nhô ra đích ? "

Dương Tiễn lấy phiến kích tay , trầm tư chốc lát nói : " ta từng ở sư phụ chỗ ra mắt điển tịch , thượng nhớ minh giới có năm phương quỷ đế , đông phương quỷ đế trì đào chỉ sơn , quỷ môn quan , nam phương quỷ đế trì La phù sơn , phương tây quỷ đế trì phiên mộ sơn , trung ương quỷ đế trì ôm độc sơn , bắc phương quỷ đế trì la phong sơn . nơi này cách quỷ môn quan hơi gần , chắc là đông phương quỷ đế triệu kiến . ngươi nhìn , cá lớn không phải là đi ra sao ? "

Tam công chúa hưng cao thải liệt địa cùng hai lang chân quân đi bắt cá lớn , không nghĩ tới thấy một khó được quan tốt .

đông phương quỷ đế , pháp tướng uy nghiêm , sắc mặt cũng rất hòa ái , rất là thật tốt tiền tử liễu tịch phương bình một phen , đối với hắn hòa nhã nói : " thuần hiếu như thế , thật đúng là hiếm thấy , ngay cả trẫm sống lâu ở minh phủ , cũng bị lòng hiếu thảo của ngươi đánh động . Diêm vương vô lễ , trẫm đã trừng chỗ , cha ngươi oan khuất , trẫm cũng thay ngươi thân tuyết . hắn hiện đã đầu sinh giàu sang hương trung , hiện tứ ngươi thiên kim gia sản , trăm tuổi tuổi thọ , ngươi cũng trở về nhà đi đi , mẫu thân của ngươi cùng muội muội cũng đều nhớ tới còn ngươi . "

tịch phương bình nghe được phụ thân chìm oan phải tuyết , lại được nghe thấy thấy mẫu thân muội muội đích tình huống , không khỏi thảng hạ lệ tới , nhưng hắn vẫn tâm tồn nghi ngờ , nhưng khi quỷ đế đem đổi tốt sinh tử bộ cũng lấy cho hắn nhìn lên , hắn cũng hoàn toàn để xuống phòng bị , cao hứng theo quỷ kém đi về nhà .

đông phương quỷ đế không thể so với Diêm vương , pháp lực cao cường , Thốn Tâm liền chờ ở bên ngoài , để cho Dương Tiễn một người đi vào , không lâu chỉ thấy hắn tâm sự nặng nề đi ra .

Thốn Tâm luôn miệng hỏi : " như thế nào , như thế nào ? "

Dương Tiễn nhất nhất nói tới , Thốn Tâm nghe nói vui vô cùng , đạo : " không có từng muốn đến , quỷ này đế ngược lại người tốt , ghê tởm là Diêm vương , lừa gạt thượng lấn hạ . ai , bây giờ người xấu cũng bị bắt , ngươi duyến hà buồn buồn không vui đứng lên , chẳng lẽ là bởi vì , đây không phải là con cá lớn , ngươi không thể bắt ? "

Dương Tiễn nghe thấy một trong sẩn : " Dương Tiễn là sợ , bị cái này cá lớn lừa gạt , lầm người tốt . "

Thốn Tâm hỏi hắn : " cái này sinh tử bộ ngươi cũng đã gặp , là thật hay giả , ngươi chẳng lẽ còn không nhìn ra được sao ? "

" sinh tử bộ là thật , nhưng Dương Tiễn tổng giác , lữ điếm lão bản lời của , ngươi còn nhớ rõ không , e sợ cho có bẫy . "

Thốn Tâm xem thường : " cái này sinh tử bộ cũng sửa lại , ngươi cũng chính mắt thấy được , còn có thể như thế nào ? ai nha , chớ cau mày liễu , cũng mau trứu thành tiểu lão đầu liễu . đất này phủ âm khí quá nặng , ta đợi tổng giác biệt muộn , còn là mau trở lại dương đang lúc đi , trước cho tịch phu nhân báo tin mừng , chờ tịch phương bình trở lại chính là , nếu là hắn gạt người , chúng ta trở lại tìm hắn là được . "

Dương Tiễn chần chờ chốc lát , gật đầu một cái .

hắn giá túng địa kim quang trở về dương đang lúc , tốc độ bay mau , Thốn Tâm dắt Dương Tiễn , dõi mắt nhìn về nơi xa , sưu tầm tịch phương bình thân ảnh của : " cái này âm phủ đến dương đang lúc có bao nhiêu con đường a , tịch phương bình có phải hay không đi được không phải chúng ta điều này , thế nào ngay cả cá cái bóng cũng không nhìn thấy . "

Dương Tiễn một mực mím môi trầm tư , Thốn Tâm gọi hắn hảo mấy tiếng , hắn mới phục hồi tinh thần lại . vừa nghe nói thế , hắn chợt dừng lại kim quang , cũng không kịp nhớ kinh động minh phủ chư thần , trực tiếp mở thiên nhãn , túng lãm cửu thiên cửu địa .

không lâu , hắn giận đến quả đấm cũng siết chặc , quát lên : " thật đúng là vô sỉ chí cực , tịch phương bình đã chuyển thế đầu thai liễu ! những thứ kia ban thưởng là thật , bất quá là tặng cho hắn đích chuyển thế . "

" gì ? ! " Tam công chúa sợ ngây người , quả nhiên không có vô sỉ nhất , chỉ có hơn vô sỉ .

 **74 Hoặc từ nửa đêm bận đổi mới**

quả nhiên là khương còn là lão phải cay , Diêm vương kêu đánh kêu giết , tịch phương bình một thân thiết cốt , như thế nào chịu khuất phục , đông phương quỷ đế định phản kỳ đạo mà đi chi , ôn ngôn uyển ngữ , ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng bị hù dọa liễu quá khứ , huống chi là tịch phương bình .

hắn đi theo quỷ tốt một đường về nhà , đi tới một gia đình cửa nghỉ chân , quỷ kia tốt thừa dịp hắn không đề phòng , đem hắn một cước đạp vào cửa trong . tịch phương bình sợ hết hồn , đang định đứng dậy lúc , liền phát hiện mình đã biến thành một đứa con nít liễu .

bị gạt ! tịch phương bình mãn khang kích phẫn , hắn không chối từ vất vả , trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ , bị vô số đánh dử dội , ngay cả thân thể cũng bị chém thành hai khúc , đều phải vì phụ thân , vì mình người trong nhà đòi một công đạo , vốn tưởng rằng như vậy một đại quan , chắc là sẽ không hồ lộng hắn cái này đấu thăng tiểu dân đích , không nghĩ tới , cư nhiên toàn bộ đều là gạt người !

hắn giận đến muốn tức miệng mắng to , kết quả vừa ra khỏi miệng đều là trẻ nít non nớt đích tiếng khóc . hắn đời này đích mẫu thân vội vàng dụ dỗ hắn , đem nhũ / đầu nhét vào trong miệng của hắn , kết quả hắn ngay cả một hớp nãi đều không nguyện uống , hai mắt nhắm nghiền , than vãn khóc lớn .

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm đứng ở cái này hộ nhà nông cửa , nghe bên trong trẻ nít đích khóc , tương đối không nói . Dương Tiễn mặt trầm như nước , không nói một lời . Thốn Tâm lo âu nhìn hắn , duệ duệ tay áo của hắn , khuyên nhủ : " đừng nóng giận , chúng ta cái này trở về , đem quỷ kia đế Diêm vương một oa đoan ! "

Dương Tiễn sờ một cái đầu của nàng , thở dài một hơi đạo : " nhưng tịch phương bình lại không trở về được , mẹ của hắn cùng muội muội , vẫn còn ở trong nhà chờ hắn . "

tấc nghĩ thầm khởi tâm lực quá mệt mỏi đích tịch phu nhân cùng gầy trơ xương linh đình đích tịch muội muội , không khỏi thở dài nói : " đều tại ta , ta hẳn cùng ngươi cùng nhau đi theo bọn họ , cũng không về phần như thế . tịch phương bình đã đầu thai , chúng ta cũng không thể giết hắn đi , đám này cẩu quan ! "

nói xong lời cuối cùng , Tam công chúa thật đúng là hận đến cắn răng nghiến lợi , vì ngăn cản tịch phương bình tố cáo , loại này ghê tởm đích chủ ý cũng nghĩ ra được , tịch phương bình như cũ khóc , Thốn Tâm nghe như ăn rồi khổ đảm một loại , trong lòng một mảnh sáp ý .

đang hai vợ chồng đứng ở người khác cửa , lại là đau lòng lại là khi tức giận , đở đẻ đích ổn bà cùng nhà này đích nam chủ nhân cùng nhau đi ra khỏi cửa .

tịch phương bình đời này đích nông phu cha nóng nảy hỏi : " Hoa bà bà , đứa nhỏ này , ngài nhìn nên làm cái gì bây giờ nột ? "

ổn bà một mặt đi một mặt thở dài nói : " cột sắt a , đừng trách bà bà nói chuyện không trúng nghe , ngươi đứa nhỏ này , sanh ra được gầy teo nho nhỏ , một kính địa số , ngay cả ánh mắt đều không tĩnh , một hớp nãi cũng không chịu uống , sợ là , ai , ngươi chuẩn bị sẵn sàng , trước dụ dỗ hắn , không ngừng suy tính hắn là có thể sống đây …"

được kêu là cột sắt đích hán tử vừa nghe , trên mặt sầu khổ nặng hơn , còn không dễ dàng sinh cá mang đem đích , thì ra là còn không nhất định lưu được , làm sao có thể không thương tâm đây .

Tam công chúa đích phản ứng lại hoàn toàn ngược lại , không nghĩ tới , cái này tịch phương bình lại như thế cương liệt , hắn đây là không phải là muốn tự sát trở về tiếp tục cáo a , nàng vội vàng kéo Dương Tiễn vui vẻ nói : " Nhị gia , ngươi nghe , thật tốt quá ! còn có hy vọng đây ! "

Dương Tiễn nghe tuy có không đành lòng , khóe miệng cũng giơ lên , cũng rất có ngoài ý muốn chi hỉ đích ý tứ .

người ta cha ruột ở bên kia thương tâm con trai , hai người các ngươi lỗ đứng ở cửa vui vẻ ra mặt , cột sắt lập tức ngẩng đầu , mở hồng thông thông ánh mắt căm tức nhìn bọn họ : " các ngươi là ở đâu ra ! ở nhà chúng ta cửa làm cái gì ! lão tử con trai thân thể khó chịu lợi , hai người các ngươi ở cửa nói thật tốt quá ! người nào a , cút , nhanh lên cút ! "

hai lang chân quân lôi kéo Tam công chúa hôi lưu lưu chạy , chạy đến thật xa , cũng nghe được phía sau cột sắt đích tiếng mắng chửi , với nhau sống lớn như vậy , chưa bao giờ như vậy mất thể diện đích thời điểm , hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau , cuối cùng song song phác xích một tiếng bật cười .

lui về phía sau ba ngày , bọn họ liền canh giữ ở cái này nông hộ bầu trời , một ngày sáng sớm , tấc buồng tim ở Dương Tiễn trong ngực đang ngủ say , liền bị hắn diêu tỉnh , Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói : " tịch phương bình đi ra . "

Thốn Tâm bận rộn xoa xoa mắt , đi xuống giới nhìn lại , tịch phương bình mệt mỏi hồn phách sâu kín nhẹ nhàng đi ra . trong nhà tiếng khóc một mảnh , tịch phương bình mặt lộ không đành lòng vẻ , nhưng vẫn là kiên định đi ra ngoài , hắn đứng lại xoay người hướng về phía bên trong nhà dập đầu ba cái , liền hướng phía nam Quán Giang Khẩu phương hướng chạy đi .

đột nhiên , phía sau hắn truyền tới một chuông bạc bàn đích giọng nữ : " tịch phương bình , ngươi đi nơi nào nha ? "

tịch phương bình vội vả lên đường , không tự chủ lên tiếng : " đi Quán Giang Khẩu a . "

Thốn Tâm cười nói : " cần gì đi đâu/chỗ đó sao xa tìm hai lang chân quân , hắn không phải ở phía sau ngươi sao ? "

cái gì ? ! tịch phương bình cả kinh quay đầu lại , cách đó không xa một nam một nữ , bưng phải là kim tương ngọc chất , hà tư tháng vận , hắn đầu tiên là vui mừng , lại hồ nghi nói : " các ngươi chẳng lẽ , lại là địa phủ phái tới dụ dỗ ta đi ? "

Thốn Tâm nhất thời im lặng , chân thành đạo : " không phải là , thật không là . "

tịch phương bình lại càng nghĩ càng không tin , nào có trùng hợp như thế chuyện của , hắn vừa mới chết , vừa ra khỏi cửa liền đụng phải lộ vẻ thánh chân quân , hắn vừa lui về phía sau vừa hung tợn đối với Dương Tiễn đạo : " các ngươi đừng tới đây a , ta nói cho các ngươi biết , bất kể các ngươi đem ta là lấy đi đầu heo thai chó thai còn là cái gì thai , ta cũng sẽ không khuất phục đích ! "

lời còn chưa dứt , nhấc chân bỏ chạy , Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm tương cố một cái , hơi cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ . Tam công chúa giậm chân một cái , đằng thân hóa thành hình rồng ngăn ở trước mặt hắn , tấc thầm nghĩ : " hai lang chân quân đích phu nhân là long , cái này không làm được giả đi . "

tịch phương bình bị dọa đến trên đất liền lăn một vòng , Thốn Tâm ngăn lại đuôi , thay đổi trở về hình người , ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hô lớn : " tin không có ? "

tịch phương bình trên đất sỉ sỉ sách sách đạo : " tin , tin , nhỏ / tiểu nhân ở chân quân trong miếu ra mắt , chân quân đích phu nhân , tây hải long cung Tam công chúa là màu hồng đích long . "

Dương Tiễn đưa ra cánh tay nhấc lên tịch phương bình hòa nhã nói : " chớ sợ , chúng ta là tới giúp ngươi cửa nhà thân oan . "

lời còn chưa dứt , hắn liền dẫn tịch phương bình chỉ một thoáng đằng vân không trung , ngự phong mà đi . tịch phương bình nhìn hạ giới mây mù lượn quanh , cả kinh ngay cả lời đều nói không ra , Thốn Tâm thấy không khỏi hé miệng cười một tiếng .

bọn họ đi không phải là Diêm la điện , cũng không phải đông phương quỷ đế văn phòng chính phủ , mà là trực tiếp đi thái sơn , thấy chủ quản âm tào tầng mười tám địa ngục đích đông nhạc ngày đủ nhân thánh đại đế hoàng bay hổ .

ba người đang đám mây hạ ngắm , chỉ thấy thái sơn tha nga , bay lưu sái nghiễn , ngàn ngọn núi thúy sắc , vạn hác tùng phong , mà chỗ cao nhất đích Thiên môn trên , tường vân giấu ánh trung , một tòa nguy nga đích cung điện . khói hà thụy ải , tường quang chiếu khắp , kim môn ngọc hộ , quế điện lan cung , bốn phía có hoàng hạc ré cao , lúc nào cũng có loan phượng bay lượn , chính là đông nhạc đại đế đích chỗ ở .

Dương Tiễn đè xuống vân đầu , nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa , không lâu lắm thì có tiên đồng mở ra cửa . không vào đại điện , bọn họ liền nghe thấy ngày xưa vũ Thành vương , hôm nay đông nhạc đại đế sang sãng tiếng cười : " khách quý lâm môn , thật là có chút ngày không gặp . "

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm đi vào kim bích huy hoàng đích đại điện , đỏ thắm cự trụ chống đở nguy nga khung đính , mỗi con trụ thượng tất cả mâm trứ kim long , thấy Thốn Tâm vào bên trong , còn nhất nhất đối với nàng gật đầu . đoàn người đi qua bạch ngọc cửa hàng liền đích mặt đất , đến gần trong đại điện ương đích xích kim vân long ghế , ngẩng đầu liền đối diện thượng hoàng bay hổ vui sướng ánh mắt của .

Dương Tiễn Thốn Tâm chắp tay làm lễ , tịch phương bình còn lại là bị dọa sợ đến cũng té quỵ dưới đất , hoàng bay hổ cười ứng , lại mệnh chừng đở dậy tịch phương bình .

dưới tay của hắn , bên trái đứng thẳng chính là hắn đích hai đứa con trai , Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa cùng Hoàng thiên : ông trời tường , bên phải còn lại là mai sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển . thì ra là , bọn họ cũng đem kia quận ti thành hoàng đám người trói đến chỗ này liễu .

ngày hóa vẫn như cũ năm xưa phong thái , đỉnh đầu ngọc quan , hồng bào đoàn long , xâu trứ kim tỏa giáp , bên hông thúc ngọc đái , ích phát sấn phải tuấn lãng vô cùng , thần thái tung bay . hắn thấy Dương Tiễn vợ chồng , tiếu trục nhan khai , bận rộn cùng ngày tường tiến lên chắp tay làm lễ đạo : " sư huynh , chị dâu , thật đúng là đã lâu không gặp . "

Thốn Tâm giả vờ cả giận nói : " vừa biết đã lâu không gặp , còn chưa tới tìm chúng ta , thiếu chút nữa không có đem sư huynh ngươi cùng chị dâu buồn bực chết . "

ngày hóa bật cười , lộ ra khả ái đích hổ nha : " chị dâu nhưng chớ đem ta Dương sư huynh kéo lên , hắn xưa nay hỉ tĩnh , để cho hắn tĩnh tu trăm ngày cũng không có vấn đề gì , làm sao có thể sẽ buồn bực , huynh đệ ta cũng không phải không muốn tới tìm các ngươi , mà là , cái này phàm trần thần minh trung đích tham quan ô lại , thật là bắt cũng bắt không xong nột , cũng không biết chúng ta phong thần trước kia mấy ngàn trăm năm , nhân gian đích dân chúng đều là làm sao sống đích . "

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cười lạnh một tiếng , Thốn Tâm liền biết hắn lại đọc khởi đối với ngọc đế đích bất mãn , bận rộn bắt bắt lòng bàn tay của hắn , Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng một cái ý bảo vô sự , đối với tịch phương bình đạo : " đông nhạc đại đế ở chỗ này , ngươi có gì oan khuất , còn không mau mau nói tới . "

tịch phương bình nghe vậy bận rộn quỳ gối trong điện khấu đầu , đem Tịch gia chuyện , nhất nhất nói tới . hoàng bay hổ nghe thấy chi nghiêm nghị , mệnh Hoàng cân lực sĩ đem tịch liêm , dê tài chủ , Diêm vương , quận ti , thành hoàng cùng năm thông tất cả mang theo điện tới , lại để cho ngày hóa tự mình đi lên một tao , dẫn hắn tay của làm cho đòi đông phương quỷ đế tới trước .

Diêm vương quận ti cùng thành hoàng đều là nhát gan bọn chuột nhắt , cùng tịch liêm tịch phương bình khi đình giằng co , tuy muốn mạnh chống không nhận , lại thấy một bên Dương Tiễn cầm ba nhọn hai nhận đao , uy phong lẫm lẫm , trực bị dọa sợ đến run lẩy bẩy , nhất nhất cung khai . năm thông thần đích liệt tích , càng là bằng chứng như núi , lúc này liền bị đẩy ra ngoài chém đầu .

không lâu , Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa dẫn đông phương quỷ đế tới trước , quỷ đế như cũ là kia phó uy nghiêm đích tướng mạo , đối với hướng hắn chỉ khống cư nhiên bình tĩnh không dứt .

đông phương quỷ đế đối với đông nhạc đại đế cười nói : " hạ quan làm cho này người bình phản chiêu tuyết , sinh tử bộ thượng đều có ghi lại , cũng không phải là hạ quan tin/thơ miệng nói bậy . về phần hắn bị vô cớ đẩy đi đầu thai , đây là người ở vô lễ , hạ quan nguyện nhận hạ thẩn thờ chi tội , về phần những thứ khác , thanh giả tự thanh , trọc người tự trọc , xin thứ cho hạ quan , không cách nào cẩu đồng liễu . "

tịch phương bình tiến lên một đường dành cho người đi bộ : " như vô ngươi ý bảo , chính là quỷ tốt , lấy ở đâu lá gan lớn như vậy . "

đông phương quỷ đế lắc đầu một cái cười nói : " Diêm vương cũng không trẫm ý bảo , không phải là cũng dám làm hạ ngập trời làm ác sao ? âm phủ sự vụ phức tạp , hạ quan bây giờ khó có thể nhất nhất hỏi tới , quả là với bị như thế tiểu nhân lừa gạt , nguyện bị thẩn thờ chi quá trừng chỗ . "

đông phương quỷ đế nhất khẩu giảo định hắn là hảo tâm , chẳng qua là bị người ở mông tế , Diêm vương cùng quỷ tốt đều là miệng xưng là mình hư tâm lỗ mãng , vi phạm quỷ đế ra lệnh . tịch phương bình vốn là cá chính trực trung thực người , như thế nào chịu được như vậy điên đảo hắc bạch , trong lời nói không hề kính chỗ , liền bị đông phương quỷ đế bắt lại , thần uy vừa để xuống , cả kinh cái này Tịch gia phụ tử thần hồn rung chuyển .

Thốn Tâm bận rộn nghiêng người ngăn ở trước mặt bọn họ , Dương Tiễn đối với hoàng bay hổ cười nói : " đại đế cũng nghe thấy , bất quá chính là một quỷ tốt cũng dám lừa gạt quỷ đế , quỷ đế lại cũng phát hiện không phải , như thế vô năng thất chức thẩn thờ hạng người , để cho hắn thống lĩnh nhất phương quỷ vực , sợ rằng có chút miễn cưỡng liễu . "

đông phương quỷ đế sắc mặt cứng đờ , chợt khôi phục bình thường đáp : " hai lang chân quân lời ấy sai rồi , đã qua ngàn năm , trẫm trì hạ quỷ vực , cũng không lỗi chỗ , chẳng qua là gần đây năm qua chiến loạn thường xuyên , đi tới ta đây chỗ đích hồn phách quá nhiều , mới ra khỏi chút bì lậu . "

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe ngay sau đó thản nhiên cười một tiếng , cũng tiến lên đối với hoàng bay hổ đạo : " đại đế cho bẩm , nếu đông phương quỷ đế cảm thấy lực bất tòng tâm , bì lậu tần ra , không bằng cho hắn chỉ phái một hai trợ thủ , mới có thể mổ địa phủ oan án tần sinh chi ách a . "

hoàng bay hổ nghe vậy cười thầm , đối với tấc thầm nghĩ : " chất vợ nói thẳng chính là . "

Thốn Tâm cười nói : " nghe nói quỷ đế dưới , Diêm vương đông đảo , không bằng từ Diêm vương trong nhắc lại một vị đi lên , thay quỷ đế chia sẻ một phần chức vụ , nếu làm tốt lắm , còn có thể sẽ đi cất nhắc sao . đại đế nhưng phái ngài đích đặc sứ đi trước , bình cổ giám đốc , như vậy , không phải khó hiểu quỷ đế đốt mi chi nóng nảy sao ? "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm , hơi có chút quát mục nhìn nhau đích ý tứ .

ngao cô nương cười đắc ý . đông phương quỷ đế nếu khẩu khẩu thanh thanh là bởi vì tình huống đặc biệt mà thất chức , vậy thì từ phía dưới cất nhắc một vị đi lên ở đặc thù thời kỳ phân quyền , chỉ bất quá cái này phân quyền dễ dàng , muốn tập quyền trở lại , coi như khó khăn . cái gì gọi là thật tốt sẽ đi cất nhắc , chính là nói chỉ cần đi lên Diêm vương khác tẫn chức thủ , công chính nghe lời , là được đem đông phương quỷ đế thủ nhi đại chi . lớn như thế đích cám dỗ , cái nào sẽ không động tâm ?

bỉ lúc đông phương quỷ đế cùng thuộc hạ , chính là chó cắn chó một chủy mao , bởi vì có hoàng bay hổ phái hạ đích đặc sứ , bọn họ cũng không dám huyên náo quá mức , bất luận là đông phương quỷ đế thu liễm hành động , còn là Diêm vương ban đảo liễu đông phương quỷ đế , thụ ích đích đều là dân chúng .

như thế kế hay , hoàng bay hổ như thế nào không đáp ứng , vì vậy , đông phương quỷ đế cũng không phục đầu tiên uy nghiêm dáng vẻ , kéo dài mặt đi rồi . mà những khác cẩu quan , quận ti thành hoàng bị lột da người thay thú cách , để cho bọn họ đầu thai làm súc vật , âm kém quỷ dịch bị đóa bể tứ chi , còn phải bị phanh nấu chi hình , mà đã sớm bị dọa sợ đến tè ra quần đích dê tài chủ , thì bị không có thu gia sản , phạt làm mười đời tên khất cái .

bàn về tội khi phạt đích đã phạt , khi bồi thường cũng nên phải chút ban thưởng , tịch phương bình lại không muốn ban thưởng , nên vì phụ thân hắn cầu xin một ít tuổi thọ , hoàng bay hổ nghe vậy cười nói :

tác giả có lời muốn nói : " lão trượng a , ngươi thật là sinh tốt con trai , nhìn khi hắn đích hiếu tâm , mà bản thân ngươi cũng là trung hậu đàng hoàng , cứu trợ hơn trăm tính đích phân thượng , liền tứ ngươi ba mươi sáu năm tuổi thọ , còn dương đi đi . "

tiểu kịch tràng :

mùa xuân đến , Quán Giang Khẩu náo nhiệt không dứt , tân khách tụ tập , ăn ăn uống uống , cũng làm cho Tam công chúa đọc khởi ban đầu ở thương chu trên chiến trường đích tình hình , ích phát cao hứng đứng lên . hai lang chân quân cũng là mãn uống rượu ngon , mang trên mặt nụ cười ấm áp .

nhưng đến lúc đêm khuya , tân khách nhất nhất cáo từ , Hao Thiên Khuyển đã sớm hô hô ngủ say , dương thiền cùng ngày hóa đi ra ngoài ước hẹn , riêng lớn một Dương phủ , lại chỉ còn dư lại Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai người .

ngao cô nương nằm ở hai lang chân quân trên ngực , thở dài nói : " nếu là ngày ngày có náo nhiệt như thế là tốt . "

Dương Tiễn đưa ngón tay ra xuyên qua nàng mái tóc đen nhánh , cười nói : " trong ngày thường cứ như vậy nhàm chán sao ? "

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu cắn môi của hắn một cái : " ngày ngày hướng về phía ngươi cái này đầu gỗ , có thể không nhàm chán sao ? "

Dương Tiễn sau khi nghe xong , trầm tư chốc lát , nghiêm mặt nói : " Dương Tiễn thiên tính như thế , ngược lại ủy khuất phu nhân , lúc này chánh trị lương thần cảnh đẹp , tốt như vậy đêm , không bằng Dương Tiễn thêm bả kính , chúng ta sinh cá mấy bảo bảo , phu nhân liền cũng có chuyện nhưng bận rộn . "

nghe Thốn Tâm sửng sốt sửng sốt đích , lãnh không ngại bị hắn áp đến ở trên người , hai người ôm lấy lăn hảo mấy vòng vòng , lúc này hồng sam đã mổ , ngọc thụ áp quỳnh chi , đang định tiến vào chính đề lúc , ngoài cửa sổ pháo bông vạn điểm , bạo trúc nhiều tiếng , đem Tam công chúa hù dọa liễu giật mình , hai lang chân quân cũng là cả kinh một bữa .

hai người tương đối không nói : " . . . . "

hồi lâu dương đại thần đạo : " không bằng chúng ta theo như bạo trúc đích tiết tấu tới như thế nào ? "

 **75 Phòng thì ích lợi đầy bồn bát**

Tịch gia phụ tử phải lấy còn dương , Tam công chúa tự cáo phấn dũng đưa bọn họ trở về nhân gian . trước khi chia tay cùng ngày hóa hẹn xong gặp mặt ngày , Dương Tiễn vợ chồng liền cáo biệt .

tịch phương bình cùng phụ thân phải lấy gặp mặt , với nhau cũng rất kích động , chẳng qua là kính sợ tiên gia phúc địa , không dám ngôn ngữ , chẳng qua là hai tay nắm thật chặc , bốn mắt nhìn nhau , trong mắt đều là nước mắt , toét miệng lệ rơi đầy mặt , theo thật sát Dương Tiễn Thốn Tâm đích sau lưng .

đợi trải qua lúc tới đích đường lúc , Dương Tiễn đột nhiên đốn hạ bước chân , Thốn Tâm giương mắt nghi ngờ nhìn hắn . Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười , đối với dẫn đường đích Đồng nhi đạo : " Dương Tiễn thấy đường này cạnh phồn hoa tựa như cẩm , muốn cầu lấy một buội , chẳng biết có được không ? "

kia tiên đồng nghe vậy khom người hành lễ nói : " lấy chân quân cùng ta nhà bệ hạ đích quan hệ , dĩ nhiên là tùy ý lấy đi chính là . "

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng vuốt cằm , quay đầu hướng tịch phương bình đạo : " kia buội rậm màu vàng hoa nhỏ , ngươi có thể thấy được trứ ? "

tịch phương bình run lên , bận rộn ngẩng đầu nhìn sang , chỉ thấy quỳnh uyển kỳ ba trung , nhung nhung tế cỏ trung màu vàng hoa nhỏ đang nỡ rộ , tươi đẹp chói mắt , làm người ta thấy lòng hỉ . hắn gật đầu , ứng Dương Tiễn nói như vậy đi hái được một buội , nhét vào trong ngực .

Thốn Tâm thấy Dương Tiễn hài lòng thần sắc , không khỏi âm thầm nghĩ ngợi đạo , đây chẳng lẽ là linh đan diệu dược gì , có thể cải tử hồi sanh đích ? nhưng là đông nhạc đại đế cũng duẫn liễu bọn họ phụ tử còn dương , còn cầu xin tiên thảo làm gì ?

Thốn Tâm nạo nạo lòng bàn tay của hắn muốn hỏi hắn , Dương Tiễn lại chỉ cười mà không ngữ .

bốn người đằng vân , tới Tịch gia không có vượt qua nửa canh giờ .

Tịch gia mẹ con ở trong nhà tương đối thấp thỏm hảo mấy ngày , từ mới bắt đầu đích ân ân chờ đợi , mừng rỡ như điên , đến phía sau lo được lo mất , khẩn trương lo âu . có lúc nửa đêm mộng tỉnh cũng nghe có tiếng gõ cửa , nhưng mừng như điên địa phi hảo quần áo , chạy như bay quá khứ lúc , lại luôn là hướng về phía đen nhánh đích hẻm nhỏ . vô số lần đích hy vọng thất bại , đến cuối cùng là được tràn đầy thất vọng .

tịch phu nhân làm việc ngày càng không yên lòng , khi nàng lại một lần nữa đem chén đũa ngã xuống đất lúc , nàng rốt cục không nhịn được , co quắp / tê liệt ngã xuống đất , than vãn khóc lớn .

như u linh một loại tiếng gõ cửa , lại đang giờ phút này vang lên , nàng đôi mắt đẫm lệ bà sa , hướng về phía đại môn phương hướng khóc ròng nói : " chớ gõ , lại không người trở lại , như vậy hành hạ ta làm quá mức a ! "

đang lúc này , liền nghe thấy bên tai quen thuộc tiếng kêu : " phu nhân , ta trở lại . "

tịch phu nhân cả kinh cứng ở trên đất , đột nhiên liền lăn một vòng càng ra phòng bếp , không để ý búi tóc tản ra , áo quần xốc xếch , lảo đảo đi vào đường trong nhà , trượng phu cùng con trai cũng lẳng lặng đứng ở trong nhà , nhìn nàng , trong mắt mang theo giống nhau mừng như điên .

tịch phu nhân che miệng lại , cũng không dám tiến lên , nước mắt/lệ rơi ngàn được . tịch phương vân vừa gặp giờ phút này trở lại , bận rộn chạy tới , lại nhào cá vô ích . nàng kinh dị nhìn phụ thân ca ca , mờ mịt không biết làm sao .

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " bọn họ bây giờ còn là hồn phách , mau mau lấy ra thân thể , để cho bọn họ phụ tử còn dương đi . "

tịch phương bình đi trước tỉnh lại , lại hôn đi đào ra phụ thân hắn đích quan tài , qua chút thời điểm , phụ thân của hắn mới dần dần hồi tỉnh lại .

người một nhà nằm trên mặt đất liên tiếp khấu đầu , đối với Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm thiên ân vạn tạ . Tam công chúa đở cái này lại đở cái đó . Dương Tiễn thấy vậy cười một tiếng , hơi vung tay lên , Tịch gia người chỉ cảm thấy trên đầu gối một cổ lực lượng vô hình đưa bọn họ nhờ đứng lên , cũng nữa quỳ không đi xuống , lúc này mới nơi nơi kính ngưỡng địa nhìn chăm chú vào hai lang chân quân .

Dương Tiễn đối với tịch phương bình cười nói : " buội cây kia hoa vẫn còn ở sao ? "

tịch phương bình bận rộn từ vạt áo trung móc ra kia tiểu Hoàng hoa tới , đã khô héo liễu .

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười gật đầu một cái , hòa nhã nói : " hảo sinh giữ lại , để đưa với hòn đá trên , tự có diệu dụng . "

tịch phương bình luôn miệng ứng .

Thốn Tâm lại nói : " chúng ta này tới , vốn là thay tiểu Hổ tử nhận vợ đích , chẳng qua là hiện giờ các ngươi một nhà đoàn tụ , như thế nào có thể để cho các ngươi lại xương thịt chia lìa , đợi chọn cá thích hợp ngày , chính các ngươi đem cô dâu đưa qua như thế nào ? "

tịch phương vân đỏ bừng liễu mặt cúi đầu không nói lời nào , tịch liêm chiến chiến nguy nguy khom người hành lễ nói : " phu nhân nói phải là , lão hủ đã quyết định , qua mấy ngày còn là giơ nhà thiên hướng Quán Giang Khẩu , đến lúc đó mỗi ngày thay hai vị quét dọn miếu vũ , thần bất tỉnh định tỉnh , mới có thể báo hai vị đối với chúng ta một nhà đại ân nột . "

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy cười nói : " kia tình cảm hảo . bất quá quét dọn miếu vũ cái gì cũng không cần liễu , các ngươi ở phải gần , cũng tốt cùng nữ nhi con rể gặp mặt nột . "

Tịch gia một nhà đoàn tụ , Dương Tiễn vợ chồng công đức viên mãn , cũng đi trở về phủ . vợ chồng mười ngón tay tương khấu , ngự phong đi về phía trước , Tam công chúa nhớ lại chuyến này ra cửa điểm một cái giọt giọt , không khỏi bật cười .

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu hỏi nàng : " vui vẻ như vậy ? "

Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười nói : " dĩ nhiên , làm như vậy một món chuyện thật tốt , ta có thể nào không vui . đúng rồi , còn có một sự kiện hỏi ngươi , ngươi cho tịch phương bình đích hoa rốt cuộc là làm gì dùng . "

hai lang chân quân bình tĩnh tới một câu : " điểm thạch thành kim a . "

"… thập cái gì ? !

tại sao Tam công chúa muốn đích thân ra cửa đi một chuyến , tại sao Tam công chúa đích ngày quá nhàm chán như vậy , cũng là bởi vì không có ai đang lúc thường dùng đích vàng bạc , không mua được đồ không nói , còn còn không khởi trái . bây giờ , nàng phu quân nói , hắn biết thế nào điểm thạch thành kim , cũng không nói cho nàng biết , ngày ngày nhìn nàng như vậy chặc ba ba địa sống qua ngày , hắc , chuyện như vậy cũng liền hắn có thể làm cho ra tới !

Thốn Tâm một thanh Dương Tiễn tay của hất ra , giận đến giậm chân một cái , lập tức rơi chuyển vân đầu , hướng phía đông bay đi .

Dương Tiễn bận rộn ngăn lại nàng : " ngươi đi nơi nào . "

Thốn Tâm khí hô hô : " đông nhạc ! ta cũng muốn hái hoa ! "

"…" Dương Tiễn biệt cười nói , " không được , ngươi không thể cầm . "

" tại sao ! " ngao cô nương hoàn toàn bộc phát , càng nói càng ủy khuất , " ngươi cho một làm không quen biết đích ngoại nhân , cũng không cho lão bà ngươi ! bây giờ tự ta đi hái , ngươi còn không chính xác ta đi , buông ra ! đem móng vuốt của ngươi lấy ra , không cho phép ngươi sờ tay của ta , cũng không chính xác sờ đầu của ta ! "

Dương Tiễn tay của cứng ở không trung , hắn lấy tay che miệng thanh ho khan hai tiếng đạo : " ngươi thật không thể cầm , vật lấy hi vì đắt , vàng bạc cũng giống như vậy , lấy phu nhân mua đồ đích mạnh điên cuồng , Dương Tiễn e sợ cho , không không ra mấy tháng , đại chu đích hoàng kim chỉ sợ đều phải không đáng giá . "

Thốn Tâm giậm chân một cái : " ta ở ngươi trong lòng , chính là cái loại đó mua đồ mua phải đều không cố thiên hạ thương sanh người sao . "

ho khan một cái , ở Dương Tiễn nhìn chung quanh trung , Thốn Tâm đắc ra khỏi câu trả lời . cứ như vậy xem thường ta ! nàng giận đến đập ngực của hắn hảo mấy cái , Dương Tiễn đem nàng thuận thế lãm vào trong ngực cười nhẹ nói : " chớ tức liễu , nghe nói trên biển có hải thị , tứ hải giao người , tập hàng châu báu . tứ phương mười hai nước , đều tới mua bán , đến lúc đó Dương Tiễn cùng ngươi đi trước , ngươi trân châu cũng có thể tốn , mua tốt hơn vật kiện , chẳng phải tốt hơn ? "

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu , cũng không từ chối : " trong biển chuyện , ngươi lại cũng biết ? "

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười : " hôn lễ lúc , hứa hẹn Đại cữu huynh phải nhiều hiểu rõ hơn phu nhân , phu nhân liền mua đồ như vậy một yêu thích , Dương Tiễn có thể nào không nhiều lắm phương dò xét . "

Thốn Tâm nghe tựa như ăn rồi mật đường một dạng , lòng tràn đầy mặt tràn đầy đều là ngọt tư tư đích .

nàng chu mỏ một cái , nổi giận nói : " ai nói ta chỉ có mua đồ một yêu thích đích ! ta còn có một , mới bồi dưỡng , chính là đánh nhau ! "

vừa nói , nàng hư cười nói : " ngươi ai ta ba roi , chúng ta vì vậy yết quá như thế nào ? "

hai người ở đám mây rùm beng , Thốn Tâm đuổi kiều / suyễn hơi , đổ mồ hôi lâm ly , lăng là ngay cả Dương Tiễn đích vạt áo cũng không đụng phải . nàng coi như là hiểu , Thông Thiên giáo chủ nói roi tùy tâm động , tấn mãnh vô cùng , nhưng ngay cả chính nàng cũng không hiểu rõ Dương Tiễn đích chỗ ở lúc , roi mau hơn nữa cũng không dùng a .

nàng liên tiếp khoát tay nói : " đừng đánh , đừng đánh , không có ý nghĩa . sớm biết , lúc ấy ở thái sơn lúc , ta nên đuổi theo , cho quỷ kia đế mấy roi , đánh hắn lại là vì dân trừ hại , lại ra khỏi ta đây miệng úc khí . "

Dương Tiễn nghe nói lời ấy , trong mắt quang thải nhưng dần dần ảm đạm xuống . ngàn năm kết phát , Thốn Tâm đối với hắn đích tâm tình cảm giác , hết sức nhạy cảm , huống chi , Dương Tiễn ở trước mặt nàng , xưa nay không đề phòng .

Thốn Tâm cũng không kịp nhớ tức giận , nàng đem cánh tay khoác lên trên vai hắn , nhón chân lên đối với hắn đạo : " thế nào , vẫn còn ở vì quỷ kia đế tức giận ? ta cũng không phải đã thu thập hắn sao , hắn bây giờ chính là cá vô ích dáng vẻ , lật không dậy nổi gió lớn lãng . "

Dương Tiễn thở dài nói : " ta giận đến không độc là hắn , còn có cái này đại thiên thế kỷ trung , vô số vẫn còn ở lạm dụng chức quyền , giết hại dân chúng hạng người . "

Thốn Tâm nghe thấy chi cũng là ảm đạm , Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa đã bận rộn đến ngay cả ra cửa thời gian cũng không có , có thể thấy được thế đạo này chi bóng tối . Quán Giang Khẩu có Dương Tiễn trấn giữ , những thứ kia gian hoạt người , không dám tạo thứ , cũng đang bọn họ sở không biết địa phương , ngông cuồng không dứt .

Thốn Tâm mặc liễu mặc đạo : " ngươi có phải rất ngạc nhiên hay không , ta cư nhiên có thể nghĩ ra như vậy đích biện pháp tới giá không quỷ đế . "

Dương Tiễn thùy mắt thấy nàng , trong mắt mang theo vẻ nghi hoặc .

Thốn Tâm sáng chói cười một tiếng nói : " cái này thật ra thì , là theo đại ca học . ở ta còn lúc còn rất nhỏ , đinh sông Long vương , kiêu xa dâm dật , lạm dụng thần quyền , giết hại dân chúng , nhưng là đinh sông , long tử long tôn đông đảo , binh cường mã tráng . đại ca vì vậy chọn lựa liễu chút thủ đoạn phi thường . "

Dương Tiễn thiêu thiêu mi , Thốn Tâm nói tiếp : " đại Thái tử vì trữ quân , đại ca lại cùng hai Thái tử thân cận , trong lời nói , câu khởi hắn dã tâm , lưỡng long tranh vương vị , dính líu đông đảo , đại ca từ trong thôi ba trợ lan , cuối cùng khiến cho đinh sông Long tộc , cận hơn long nữ long tôn mấy người . đại ca liền nhân cơ hội an bài quá kế , đem đinh sông nắm giữ trong đó . ta cảm thấy hắn làm như vậy không uổng một binh một tốt , trảm thảo trừ căn , sạch sẻ lưu loát , ngươi cảm thấy thế nào ? "

Dương Tiễn nhíu lên liễu chân mày , như nàng suy nghĩ , hắn không đồng ý .

" Đại cữu huynh này giơ , không khỏi quá mức tàn nhẫn chút , trĩ tử vô tội . "

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười nói : " kia như không như vậy , bất luận là nhấc lên chiến loạn , còn là đảm nhiệm kỳ tự do , tao ương đích đều là dân chúng , dân chúng chẳng lẽ cũng không vô tội sao , so với những thứ kia hưởng thụ ngàn năm vinh hoa phú quý dân chi dân cao đích long tử long nữ , bọn họ mới là hơn đáng thương , không phải sao ? "

Dương Tiễn nghe thấy một trong mặc , Thốn Tâm nhìn ánh mắt của hắn , nói tiếp : " ta nói cái này , chính là muốn nói cho ngươi biết , vì đạt tới mục đích , có lúc muốn chọn lựa thủ đoạn phi thường , làm một ít cần thiết hy sinh , đặc biệt là , khi ngươi nên vì dân chờ lệnh đích thời điểm . "

Dương Tiễn ngạc nhiên địa nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm : " vì dân chờ lệnh ? "

Tam công chúa bỗng dưng cười khai , xoay người lại đạo : " chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn sao ? đừng nghĩ gạt ta , ngươi trong lòng vì dân chúng ưu sầu , sớm muộn cũng sẽ chọn lựa hành động . ngươi người này lòng của nột , thật ra thì so với ai khác cũng mềm . tịch phương bình chuyện này trung , ngươi tuy làm được rất tốt , nhưng ta biết , ngươi ở đây đau lòng . bởi vì phải tìm ra chủ sử sau màn , cho nên không thể kịp thời đáp cứu hắn , cho tới hắn ăn rồi rất nhiều đau khổ , ngươi vì thế thương tâm , cũng âm thầm trách cứ mình , nếu không ngươi sẽ không đưa hắn có thể điểm thạch thành kim đích tiên thảo , không phải sao ? "

" nhưng ta cho ngươi biết chính là , một vị mềm lòng , không làm được đại sự , có chút hy sinh là nhất định , ngươi không cần vì thế đau lòng , lại càng không tất treo nghi ngờ trong lòng , chỉ có khi đoạn là đoạn , mới có thể xúc thành đại kế ! nếu như ngươi một mực như vậy vô điều kiện lòng của thiện , ta nhưng là quyết kế sẽ không để cho ngươi đi đông nhạc đại đế huy hạ giúp một tay . "

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên quay đầu lại , thản nhiên cười một tiếng nói : " đừng nói cho ta ngươi không muốn đi . "

 **76 Bị trộm nghèo được chỉ ăn thổ**

Dương Tiễn có chút sợ sệt mà nhìn thê tử đốt như hoa sen lúm đồng tiền, theo bản năng liền theo nhếch miệng, hắn thoảng qua gật đầu đáp: "phu nhân nói phải là."

Tựa như một khối mỹ ngọc bị lau đi bịt kín bụi bặm một dạng, cả người hắn đều sáng tỏ ôn nhuận đứng lên. Như vậy tràn ngập tinh thần phấn chấn Dương Tiễn, nàng vẫn còn có chút cuộc sống không thấy a?

Thích yên tĩnh, Thốn Tâm niệm lên thiên hóa lời nói, không khỏi bật cười lên tiếng, hắn một chút đều không thích tĩnh. Tiển, diệt. Từ giáo, tấn tiếng. Người cũng như tên, hắn sinh ra chính là vì thương sinh hoành đao trảm võng lượng, gột rửa thế gian ô uế . Chỉ có triển vọng lý tưởng mình phấn đấu Dương Tiễn, mới thật sự là Dương Tiễn. Hắn sinh ra chính là lớn bằng, lên như diều gặp gió chín vạn dặm, trong nhà củi gạo dầu muối, làm sao có thể ngăn trở chân của hắn bước.

Còn tốt, ta là long, tam công chúa hơi có chút đắc ý nghĩ đến, bay không thể so với đại bằng chậm.

Dương Tiễn nhìn xem nàng biến ảo thần sắc, liền biết nàng cũng không biết suy nghĩ lung tung đi nơi nào , hắn lặng lẽ tới gần, bỗng nhiên ra Thanh Đạo: "đang suy nghĩ gì a?"

Thốn Tâm bị cả kinh lùi lại một bước, xoa ngực vẫn chưa hết sợ hãi nói: "Ai nha, chán ghét! Đi đi đi, nhanh về nhà thu thập quần áo, ngày mai sẽ xuất phát."

"Vội vã như vậy?"

"Gấp cái gì? Ta lại không phải là không đi, hơn nữa, giống tịch phương bình như vậy người đáng thương, còn không biết có bao nhiêu đâu, đương nhiên phải nắm chặt. Còn có thật nhiều thân thích, nghe nói ta tại Vạn Tiên Trận anh dũng biểu hiện, đều mời chúng ta đi làm khách đâu, thuận tiện cầu ta dạy bảo một chút ngự thủy thần thông. Thiên hạ giang hà hồ nước vô số, chúng ta đương nhiên phải nhanh một chút."

Dương Tiễn: "..." Anh dũng biểu hiện, là cùng hắn tại trước trận cãi nhau, còn là dùng băng sơn nện nhân?

Nhưng mà, Ngao cô nương cũng không thực hiện về nhà một lần liền thu thập đồ vật nguyện vọng, bởi vì trong nhà lại tới nữa khách, không phải là Tiểu Hổ tử, mà là nàng vẫn luôn chờ đợi Chu Doanh chiến hữu, được phong thần những huynh đệ kia tỷ muội.

Vừa mở cửa lớn ra, Đặng Thiền Ngọc cùng Long Cát công chúa liền một trước một sau nhào tới, đem Thốn Tâm ôm chặt lấy. Hai vị mỹ nhân, đều là hoa đào ngậm lộ, lê hoa đái vũ. Thốn Tâm bận một trái một phải nắm cả hai cái, chậm rãi đến gần trong phòng đi. Ngao Bính cũng nghĩ phác, lại tại Nhị Lang Chân Quân lành lạnh ánh mắt bên trong dừng chân lại, ngoan ngoãn rụt lại đầu, đi theo Thốn Tâm sau lưng.

Đãi vào đại sảnh, các nàng nước mắt như cũ ngăn không được, Thốn Tâm thay Đặng Thiền Ngọc một bên lau lệ một bên cười nói: "Thế nhân đều nói nhu tình như nước, ta xem các ngươi hai hôm nay đây là đem một bầu tình ý đều hóa thành lũ ống trút xuống ."

Đặng Thiền Ngọc thút thít nói: "Ta đây không phải là một bầu tình ý, mà là một bầu bi phẫn!"

Long Cát công chúa đồng dạng tự sân tự oán, không ngừng rơi lệ.

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn liếc nhau, kinh ngạc mờ mịt. Ngao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ nhìn đến nữ nhân khóc thành như vậy, đều không biết nên như thế nào cho phải, sững sờ đứng ở một bên.

Dương Thiền nắm chặt Long Cát công chúa tay nói: "Tỷ tỷ đây là thế nào, chẳng lẽ, cùng Hồng Cẩm cãi nhau ?"

Câu này mới tựa chọc tổ ong vò vẽ, kéo ra Hoàng Hà áp, rơi nước mắt như mưa, thấm ướt vạt áo. Đặng Thiền Ngọc khóc ròng nói: "Chúng ta ngược lại là tưởng cãi, cũng được có thể thấy..."

Cái này câu không nói xong, liền bị Long Cát công chúa vội vã che lại miệng, ai Thanh Đạo: "Tẩu tử nói cẩn thận!"

Đặng Thiền Ngọc một câu chưa hết, tăng thêm vẻ u sầu, ngã vào Thốn Tâm trong ngực, lệ tuôn như suối.

Dương Tiễn như có điều ngộ ra, giương tay áo một đạo sắc mang như tiễn, bao lại toàn bộ nhà chính. Hắn nói: "Yên tâm nói đi, ta đã bày kết giới, nơi này không người nghe trộm."

Long Cát công chúa nghe vậy, như cũ cười khổ lắc đầu: "Phụ hoàng có hạo thiên kính tại tay, xem thoả thích cửu thiên Cửu Địa, chỉ cần hắn nghĩ, hết thảy cũng không chạy khỏi hắn pháp nhãn."

Dương Tiễn nghe cười lạnh một tiếng: "Vậy liền đi cái kia một chỗ, bằng hắn lá gan pháp lực, chỉ sợ cũng không dám đi rình mò thánh nhân đạo trường."

Long cát Thiền Ngọc phen này không tầm thường biểu hiện, sớm đã kinh đến Thốn Tâm, đằng sau lại nâng lên Ngọc Hoàng đại đế, chẳng lẽ Thiên Đình lại ra cái gì yêu thiêu thân? Hôm nay Thổ hành tôn Hồng Cẩm cũng không đến, hai cái lão bà nô, thường ngày trừ phi có quân vụ, bằng không đều là dính phải chết gấp, sẽ không phải là đã xảy ra chuyện gì đi!

Tam công chúa sâu nhàu nga lông mày, vội vàng đứng dậy đối đám người nói: "Nhị gia nói được là, đi nhanh đi."

Vì thế, đoàn người lại vội vàng lái tường vân, thẳng đến Côn Luân Sơn, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đạo trường — Ngọc hư cung. Sau khi đi vào, trước bái Thiên tôn, lại đều thấy qua thập nhị kim tiên, Côn Lôn các đệ tử đời thứ hai tự tham gia Phong Thần chi chiến sau, đều tới đây nghe sư phụ giảng đạo, giờ phút này đang tại dưới bậc thềm ngọc, ổn thỏa trên bồ đoàn. Dương Tiễn lại mở miệng mượn ngọc chung, Thiên tôn thấy phía dưới nước mắt chưa khô đồ tôn cùng đồ tôn tức phụ, cũng thở dài một hơi, lúc này đáp ứng .

Ngọc chung vừa gõ, Xiển giáo tiên nhân đều được đến cái này triều kiến, không bao lâu, Thổ hành tôn, kim tra, Na Tra, mộc tra, Dương Nhâm, hoàng thiên hóa cũng cùng ân ngoại ô, ân hồng đều vội vàng tới đây.

Đặng Thiền Ngọc vừa thấy Thổ hành tôn, lập tức bật khóc lên đi, Thổ hành tôn cũng sầu bi không thôi. Mọi người sắc mặt rất khó coi, Thốn Tâm không khỏi hỏi: "Đến tột cùng là làm sao vậy?"

Long Cát công chúa hiện nay không thể gặp trượng phu, bởi vì Hồng Cẩm là Thân Công Báo đồ đệ, thuộc bích du cung môn hạ, làm sao có thể nghe thấy chuông này, lập tức càng là sầu khổ, nghe được Thốn Tâm chi hỏi, nàng nghẹn ngào nói: "Khi đó còn không bằng rơi vào Luân Hồi, chí ít trên hoàng tuyền lộ, còn có một bạn, hiện nay tuy cư Thiên Cung, khả sinh ly đau nhức quá tử biệt."

Sinh ly? Thiên quy là không chuẩn tiên nhân thành hôn, nhưng bọn hắn đã muốn thành thân , Thốn Tâm giận nói: "Chẳng lẽ Thiên Đình làm cho các ngươi ly hôn? !"

"Dù chưa nói rõ, nhưng hiện nay tình huống, so ly hôn còn dạy nhân khổ sở." Đặng Thiền Ngọc một bên lau lệ vừa nói, "Ta phong * tinh quân, hắn là thổ phủ tinh quân, đều ở thiên đình nhậm chức, khả tẩu tử, ngươi biết không, từ khi phong thần đài từ biệt, ta liền trước giờ chưa thấy qua hắn! Chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây, liên tín đều không ai mang hộ. Trước đây không lâu, hắn vụng trộm giá độn thổ đến tìm ta, trải qua ngự hoa viên, liền bị Vương mẫu nương nương bắt được, lúc này chịu thập roi, trên người thương hiện tại đều không tốt."

Dương Tiễn dò xét Thổ hành tôn sắc mặt, hỏi: "Hiện tại như thế nào ?"

Thổ hành tôn nhếch miệng cười nói: "Vừa mới không phải là thấy sư phụ sao, hắn sờ ta một phen, trên người vết thương toàn tốt lắm. Lão bà, không phải là ta nói, Thiên Đình rõ ràng chính là muốn đem chúng ta vẫn luôn tách ra. Long Cát sư muội, rõ ràng phong phải là tinh quan, Ngọc Đế thế nhưng làm cho nàng như cũ hồi Phượng Hoàng sơn chim loan xanh đấu khuyết trụ, Hồng Cẩm đi, hắn sao trời vận chuyển lộ tuyến đều cho sửa lại, căn bản không cho hắn từ bên kia quá."

Hoàng thiên hóa nghe được sửng sốt một chút , hắn giận nói: "Trách không được, mẫu thân của ta phong mạo bưng tinh, tự nàng phong thần đến nay, chưa từng có thể hạ phàm tới gặp phụ vương ta một mặt. Nàng tin tức, còn là thiên tường truyền lại cho chúng ta."

"Phi!" Hắn càng nói càng tức, "Thế gian tham quan ô lại, dân chúng lầm than, Thiên Đình thượng nhiều như vậy thần tiên không đến quản, hóa ra là vội vàng làm này đó hủy nhân nhân duyên, tổn hại âm đức sự tới. Thiên Đình liên thành hôn đều muốn mở ra, cái kia không thành hôn , không càng là..."

Hắn yên lặng nhìn về phía Dương Thiền, hai người đối mặt, Dương Thiền đôi mắt sáng rưng rưng, như phấn hà nhỏ lộ.

Ân ngoại ô thấy tình cảnh này, cà lơ phất phơ nói: "Ta nói bính linh công, ngươi liền đừng trong lòng còn có vọng tưởng , vương mẫu không biết từ nơi nào nghe nói nói dối, nói hai huynh đệ chúng ta có tham hoa háo sắc mao bệnh, ta cũng thì thôi, ân hồng nhưng là cái chính nhân quân tử, cũng bị phòng được cùng phòng hái hoa tặc giống như, liên cùng tiên nga nói một câu, cũng lại đột nhiên có nhân đi ra khuyên ta tự trọng! Tự trọng? ! Bản điện hạ liền không nhẹ quá!"

Hoàng thiên hóa một phen túm khởi ân hồng cổ áo, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Ta cảnh cáo ngươi, không cần tại mặt trên ngoài miệng không giữ cửa , nói hươu nói vượn. Nếu như có nửa điểm phong thanh làm cho ta nghe được, a, ngươi là không có việc gì, cũng đừng quên , các ngươi nhà Ân di tộc, sinh lão bệnh tử, đều nắm giữ tại chúng ta hoàng người nhà trong tay! Nếu là gặp họa diệt tộc, đừng trách sư huynh tâm độc tay ác."

"Ngươi!" Ân hồng lập tức liền muốn tức giận, bên cạnh ân ngoại ô bận ngăn cản hắn ca ca, khuyên nhủ: "Ca, chúng ta khi còn sống ruồng bỏ sư môn, mới gặp họa sát thân, nay nhận được sư phụ không bỏ, còn nguyện ý nhận chúng ta, ngươi liền yên tĩnh chút đi, anh em đồng môn, ngươi còn thật muốn liều cho cá chết lưới rách sao?"

Ân hồng nhìn xem đệ đệ, hừ nặng một tiếng: "Ta cũng cảnh cáo ngươi, chúng ta sống sót tộc nhân, nếu là có một cái chết oan, ta liền đem ngươi điểm này phá sự, tuyên dương ..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, trước mắt nhoáng một cái, Dương Tiễn Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao hàn quang bắn ra bốn phía, Thốn Tâm trong tay chưởng / tâm lôi điện hoa nhao nhao.

Ân hồng: "..." Quả đấm ngươi lớn, ngươi định đoạt, không đề cập nữa vẫn không được nha.

Chờ đợi đã lâu gặp mặt, không phải là như tưởng tượng như vậy, tràn ngập vui sướng cùng sung sướng, mà là rậm rạp thương tâm cùng bất đắc dĩ. Đúng vậy, bất đắc dĩ. Thiên quy minh xác viết ra, không cho phép thần tiên thông hôn, càng không chuẩn nhớ trần tục. Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn tại trên điện thần sắc đã muốn cho thấy, hắn sẽ không nhúng tay việc này, sẽ không ngang nhiên cùng trời đình đối đầu, hắn đều không xuất thủ, còn sót lại thập nhị kim tiên lại thế nào có năng lực đám học trò ra mặt?

Thiên quy là thần minh chế định pháp tắc, có một cái lệ riêng, cũng là Hồng Quân lão tổ ngoài vòng pháp luật khai ân, làm sao có thể mở rộng cánh cửa tiện lợi?

Mốc meo thiên điều, ô trọc Thiên Đình, đây chính là bây giờ thế đạo.

Dương Thiền cùng trời hóa dạo bước tại Côn Lôn tuyết trắng mênh mang bên trong. Dương Thiền chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Ngươi phái phát minh đưa tới thư cùng truyền âm, ta đều nhìn , nghe, ngươi huân thổi đến rất tốt, rất dễ nghe." Ta mỗi đêm đều sẽ nghe một lần.

Hoàng thiên hóa nhẫn nhịn nửa ngày, tới một câu: "Đàn của ngươi cũng đạn rất khá, ta mỗi ngày đều nghe."

"sau này thì như vậy, được không? Ta mấy ngày nữa liền đi Hoa Sơn, ngươi tuần sát trải qua thì, còn có thể xuống xem một chút ta, hoặc là ta xa xa nhìn ngươi một cái liếc mắt cũng là tốt."

"Thiền nhi? !" Thiên hóa bỗng nhiên xoay người lại.

Dương Thiền u trầm nói: "Ngươi hôm nay có thể lấy nhà Ân di tộc uy hiếp ân hồng, Thiên Đình lại làm sao không thể bắt ngươi Hoàng thị tộc nhân đến uy hiếp ngươi. Ngươi cùng ta, không thể tùy hứng. Chúng ta đều có người nhà, bọn họ cũng nắm ở Thiên Đình trong lòng bàn tay." Tây Hải long tộc, quy thiên đình lệ thuộc, hoàng gia con cháu, gần như đều là Thiên Đình chi thần.

Oanh oanh liệt liệt yêu một trận? Nàng không dám, cũng không nguyện, Một khi không gạt được, sẽ liên luỵ toàn bộ, đặc biệt là trong bọn họ tương đương một bộ phận, ở thiên đình dưới dâm uy, căn bản không có sức tự vệ.

Hoàng thiên hoá hợp mắt thở dài một tiếng, đột nhiên cười mở, lộ ra tiểu răng hổ cùng lúm đồng tiền, tựa như bọn họ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt thì như vậy, hắn từ ngõ hẻm chạy ra ngoài, cười đến lại thuần lại ngốc: "Cũng tốt, chúng ta ngược lại là còn chưa thành thân, liền vượt qua , lão phu lão thê cuộc sống, hết thảy đều không nói trung." "Ta quấn quít bám riết lâu như vậy, lúc còn sống mỗi ngày đến cửa phiền ngươi, chết cũng không yên tĩnh, mỗi ngày viết thư cho ngươi thổi huân, có thể được cái này kết quả, ta đã đủ hài lòng. Chúng ta đều đã lớn rồi, không thể tùy hứng, ta biết đến."

Dương Thiền nước mắt rốt cục rì rào rơi xuống, nàng nhào vào trong ngực hắn, khóc đến ruột gan đứt từng khúc: "Đừng trách ta, đừng trách ta, ta vừa hâm mộ nương, lại sợ trở thành nương người như vậy, ta không có dũng khí, cũng không có nhị ca bản sự như vậy, ta sợ hãi, ta thật sự sợ!"

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất ôm nàng, hắn run rẩy vuốt ve nàng như vân đích tóc mai , thấp giọng nói : " ta hiểu , ta hiểu , là ta vô dụng . "

nhìn bảo đang lúc , thật là nhiều nhóm nhỏ bạn đều nói dương thiền quá ích kỷ cái gì , thật ra thì ta một mực không lớn đồng ý , từ nàng từ bảo trước một mực đích biểu hiện đến xem , nàng không phải loại người như vậy . cái này không tính là ích kỷ , nàng nhiều nhất là mất thi lượng .

một diệu linh cô gái , khô thủ Hoa Sơn hơn một ngàn năm , có thể đem người mài điên chính là tịch mịch . nhị ca lúc ấy vì tư pháp thiên thần , nàng có thể cảm thấy , ca ca có thể lừa gạt ở nhiều chuyện như vậy , giúp nàng lừa gạt một món cũng có thể . hơn nữa bảo đang trong căn bản không có Thốn Tâm , ở chín năm thật to đích dưới sự an bài , nhị ca một lòng ái mộ thường nga , hắn còn nói nếu phải thường nga thật lòng , nguyện phản hạ ngày đi , thụ kỳ vì yêu , ngay trước dương thiền đích mặt nói . ba Thánh mẫu có thể cảm thấy , thân ca cũng không phải quá quan tâm tư pháp thiên thần cái này chỗ ngồi , hắn vốn là không phải là tham luyến quyền vị người của , vì người yêu tùy thời cũng có thể vứt thoại , kia vì muội muội , cũng không phải không thể a ~ ở phàm trần một dạng có thể vì dân làm chủ cái gì , ở cộng thêm tình cảm hướng bất tỉnh đầu óc , nàng liền cùng lão Lưu kia gì .

nhưng là một khi nàng rõ ràng hiểu hậu quả , phá vỡ nàng tâm tồn đích may mắn ảo tưởng , ta cảm thấy nàng là tuyệt đối sẽ không làm ra loại chuyện đó đích . huynh muội sống nương tựa lẫn nhau bao nhiêu năm , trên đời thích nhất nhị ca đích , một là Thốn Tâm , một là nàng , một chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển.

 **77 Rơi lệ thành nước biển**

" Tam muội , ngươi nếu là muốn … nhị ca cũng sẽ giúp ngươi . "

ở trên đường trở về , Dương Tiễn thương tiếc địa sờ một cái muội muội đích đầu , hòa nhã nói .

dương thiền đã khôi phục yên tĩnh , nàng lắc đầu một cái mỉm cười nói : " nhị ca , ta không có chuyện gì , như vậy cũng rất tốt liễu . "

nhị ca , mặc dù mẫu thân đúng , chúng ta cũng không có thể dọc theo nàng quỹ tích đi xuống , bởi vì cái này giá cao , quá nặng nề liễu . ta lưng đeo không dậy nổi , lại càng không nhẫn tâm để cho ngươi lưng đeo , ngươi đã trải qua thượng một đời đích bi kịch , ta không thể lại đem trọng trách này đè ở trên người ngươi , đè ở ta có thể có hài tử trên người .

dương thiền vãn ở ca ca tay của , như khi còn bé một dạng , ngọt cười nói : " ngươi cần phải thật tốt quý trọng đoạn này duyên phận , cùng chị dâu thật dài thật lâu chung một chỗ , sanh con dưỡng cái , đây là độc nhất vô nhị quý báu hạnh phúc , ngươi muốn đem ta cái này một phần , cũng tốt hảo hưởng thụ . " ta đây cả đời cầu xin mà không phải đích , có thể nhìn thấy ta thân nhất thích nhất đích ngươi vui vẻ , cũng cảm thấy thỏa mãn .

Thốn Tâm nắm ở dương thiền đích bả vai , nhất thời im lặng . một cô gái , độc thân nhiều năm tịch mịch , tình cảm trống không , không phải là người nhà có thể bù đắp , nàng ở tây biển sâu uyên , đã sớm tràn đầy thể hội , hơn nữa ngọc đế thánh chỉ đã hạ , nàng bị đóng cửa Hoa Sơn Thánh mẫu , sớm muộn cũng sẽ rời đi bọn họ , cho nên , nàng lựa chọn đem ngày hóa dẫn tới bên người nàng .

không nghĩ tới , cũng là nàng làm sai , là nàng nghĩ đến quá đơn giản , Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đích đồ tôn thì như thế nào đây , lão nhân gia ông ta lại không quản được những chuyện này . nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn miểu xa đích tầng mây , thiên quy một ngày không thay đổi , ngọc đế đích quyền lực một ngày không có chế ước , hết thảy đều là bỗng .

ngày con tất đổi , Dương Tiễn một ngày nào đó sẽ đi lên hắn ứng hữu cuộc sống quỹ tích , mà nàng chỉ cần , một mực đi theo hắn bước chân là tốt rồi , chấp tử tay , vĩnh không tương nghi .

liền như vậy , thiên ngoại mây cuộn mây tan , trên đời xuân thu thấm thoát , trong chớp mắt , mấy trăm năm đã qua liễu .

như vậy dằng dặc năm tháng trong , dương thiền trấn thủ Hoa Sơn , hiệp trợ tây nhạc đại đế , quét dọn tây nhạc địa khu tham quan ô lại , rỗi rãnh lúc liền ở Hoa Sơn tấu nhạc di tình , kỳ quái là , xa xa luôn có huân thanh tương cùng , không biết từ đâu tới đây . mà Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển là đi khắp Thần Châu cả vùng đất , mỗi đến một chỗ , giả trang dân chúng địa phương dò xét tình huống , túc thanh lại trì , Long tộc như có chút không phải là tác ngạt người , cũng như cũ xử phạt không lầm .

bọn họ ở tại Dương Tiễn cách dùng lực biến ảo đích phòng ốc trung , ban ngày , Dương Tiễn ở bên trong phòng xử lý công vụ , Thốn Tâm đang trong sông dạy ngự thủy thần thông . còn tấm bé đích tiểu Long cửa ở Tam công chúa đích dạy hạ , bắt đầu đối với nước chảy đích thao túng , mà phá xác mãn năm trăm năm long tử long tôn cửa , thì bị nàng đốc thúc trứ đi trước tây hải luyện long trì tu luyện . phẩm hạnh đoan chánh đích một ít thủy tộc , cũng sẽ lấy được ngao cô nương đích tự mình dạy , dĩ nhiên giáo sư nội dung giới hạn với ngự nước , đối với đi cầu dạy võ nghệ đích , nàng chỉ có thể hướng về phía cửa phòng hô to một tiếng : " Nhị gia , giúp xong đi ra một cái ! "

Dương Tiễn : "… hảo . "

tới liễu buổi chiều , ở ngoài sáng lắc lư đích ánh nến hạ , một đọc sách , một nhìn thoại vốn , đọc sách đích suy nghĩ vạn thiên , nhìn thoại vốn hì hì ha ha , hai người lúc ngẩng đầu thỉnh thoảng hàn huyên một chút ngày , ngược lại cũng rất là ấm áp .

trên đất thần tiên , trong nước đích Long tộc , cứ như vậy , từng bước từng bước hướng đi quang minh bờ bên kia . mà Dương Tiễn vợ chồng , cũng ngày càng hiểu rõ đối phương , Dương Tiễn ở cha mẹ trên người nhìn thấy tâm ý tương thông , cũng cuối cùng đích thân lấy được , tuy không có cộng dụng tâm , một dạng cũng có thể đồng tâm .

bọn họ chỉ có một chút tiếc nuối , vậy nếu không có hài tử , một mực không có hài tử .

Dương Tiễn tổng an ủi Thốn Tâm nói , bọn họ còn trẻ , không nóng nảy , nhưng Thốn Tâm mỗi lần nửa đêm tỉnh lại , rúc vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực , nhìn hắn tuấn tú gò má lúc , luôn là không nhịn được sẽ muốn , nếu là có cá giống như hài tử của hắn , thật là có nhiều hảo .

tuy không thể quyết hà giấu du , nhưng tóm lại mỹ trung chưa đủ . nhưng nàng biết rõ , kiếp trước ngàn năm vô tử , kiếp nầy chỉ sợ cũng khó tránh khỏi . tuy nói có thể thuận theo tự nhiên , như trước đời một loại nuôi dưỡng hồ muội đích nữ nhi , nhưng nàng như thế nào có thể nhịn tâm , nhìn năm xưa tỷ muội bị một mảnh giấy vụn liên lụy , mất tánh mạng . ngay từ lúc mấy chục năm trước , nàng cùng Dương Tiễn được tới Vạn Quật Sơn phụ cận lúc , nàng liền len lén chạy ra ngoài , núp trong bóng tối đem Ngũ ca đích chân cho đánh tàn phế , đem biển sâu đích hàn khí rót đến hắn trong đan điền , cuộc đời này trừ phi có đại năng dùng thuần dương chi lửa thay hắn khư trừ hàn khí , nếu không chỉ có thể cả đời tu luyện vô thành . như vậy , nhìn hắn như thế nào có thể gây sóng gió , liên lụy hồ muội .

vậy mà , vận mạng bánh xe , vĩnh viễn cuồn cuộn đi về phía trước , Thốn Tâm đem hết toàn lực sửa đổi tiểu tiết , lại không đổi được đại thế . hải ngoại ngạo tới nước trung đích hoa quả sơn như cũ tập thiên địa linh khí dựng dục một thạch hầu , ngọc đỉnh chân nhân như cũ bắt cái này con khỉ làm đồ đệ , cái này con khỉ như cũ trước nháo địa phủ sau nháo thiên cung , cuốn liêm Đại tướng như cũ cầm Vương mẫu ý chỉ không ngừng bận rộn phải tới xin/mời Dương Tiễn .

khi Thốn Tâm nhìn đầu đầy mồ hôi ở nửa trên đường cản bọn họ lại đích cuốn liêm Đại tướng lúc , cũng không miễn sinh ra chút buồn bã đích tâm tình , Tôn Ngộ Không cũng đại náo thiên cung liễu , cách bọn họ kiếp trước cùng cách ngày , có phải hay không cũng không xa ?

Dương Tiễn chê cười một tiếng nói : " Dương Tiễn ban đầu cùng thiên đình ước hẹn , nghe điều không nghe tuyên , điều binh phải có ngọc đế thánh chỉ lại vừa , hôm nay tới cũng là Vương mẫu ý chỉ , vậy thì thứ cho Dương Tiễn khó có thể tòng mệnh liễu . "

cuốn liêm Đại tướng đần chủy chuyết lưỡi , Dương Tiễn cắn chết bất tùng khẩu , hắn cũng không thể không biết sao , cũng chỉ có thể hôi lưu lưu trở về .

Thốn Tâm cau mày nhìn Dương Tiễn đạo : " nhanh đi phái người tìm Tam muội trở lại , xin/mời không tới ngươi , bọn họ tất nhiên sẽ đi Hoa Sơn tìm nàng . "

Dương Tiễn gật đầu một cái , Hao Thiên Khuyển vội vàng ba vân đi , mà Dương Tiễn mình cũng mặc niệm thần nguyền rủa , đem bên ngoài công cán đích mai sơn huynh đệ , toàn bộ triệu hồi . lúc cách mười năm lâu , đoàn người rốt cục lại đang Quán Giang Khẩu Dương phủ gặp nhau . Thốn Tâm dương thiền xuống bếp , Dương Tiễn cùng chư huynh đệ đẩy chén đổi ngọn đèn , Hao Thiên Khuyển giúp một tay mang thức ăn lên , không khí cùng nhạc , người người tiếu trục nhan khai .

nhưng ở trên chín tầng trời , dao trì trong , chư vị tiên gia lòng của tình coi như chẳng phải tuyệt vời .

rắc rắc một tiếng , Ngọc hoàng đại đế đem trong tay mình đích trà ngọn đèn quán trên đất , nước trà tiên liễu cuốn liêm Đại tướng một chân , hắn cũng không dám động . ngọc đế té mình cơn giận còn sót lại chưa tiêu , lại đem Vương mẫu đích cũng đập . bên trong thị tiên nga , người người câm như hến , không dám phát ra một chút thanh âm , chỉ sợ vị này tam giới đứng đầu , đem lửa giận xức đến trên người bọn họ .

đến lúc này , dám làm thanh đích , cũng chỉ có Vương mẫu nương nương liễu . nàng nặn ra một nụ cười , ôn ngôn khuyên ngọc đế đạo : " bệ hạ , cái này , tuy nói Dương Tiễn này giơ quá không tán thưởng liễu , nhưng là hắn quả thật không có vi phạm ban đầu cùng thiên đình đích ước định a . bây giờ Tôn Ngộ Không cũng đánh tới cửa Nam thiên tới , chuyện quá khẩn cấp , ngài đã đi xuống một đạo thánh chỉ đi ~~ đây là tiễn được ước định , cũng không coi là tổn liễu ngài đích mặt mũi nột . ngài nhìn một chút , hắn không nhận chính là thần thiếp đích ý chỉ , thần thiếp cũng không nói gì , ngài đây là sinh kia cửa khí ? "

ngọc đế nặng nề phách bàn , cả giận nói : " ngươi chính là tính khí thật tốt quá ! một yêu nghiệt , cũng dám như vậy cùng trẫm khiếu bản . ban đầu hắn ở sư tôn trước mặt bàn lộng thị phi , làm hại trẫm ở tử tiêu cung tĩnh tu nhiều năm như vậy , trẫm nhìn ở sư tôn mặt mũi của thượng , đối với hắn và kia tây hải Tam công chúa đích hôn sự chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua , hắn chẳng những không cảm niệm trẫm đích chiều rộng hoành , còn bỏ đá xuống giếng , ghê tởm ! thật ghê tởm ! để cho hắn trời cao làm tư pháp thiên thần chuyện của cũng nữa đừng nói nữa , thứ người như thế đi lên , cũng không phải đem trẫm cho tức chết ! "

ngọc đế đang tức miệng mắng to lúc , lại có truyền lệnh quan vội vàng tới , trình diện : " khải bẩm bệ hạ , nương nương , phía trước Lý Thiên Vương cùng kia trá ba Thái tử đã không địch lại kia yêu hầu , thỉnh cầu thiên đình tiếp viện ! "

" tiếp viện ? ! trở về nói cho lý tĩnh phụ tử , trẫm bây giờ không có binh cho hắn tiếp viện , gọi hắn tử thủ trứ ! "

" bệ hạ ~~" Vương mẫu vội vàng kéo tay của hắn , thay hắn vuốt ngực khuyên nhủ : " ngài cũng đừng tức giận , mau hạ chỉ đi , bằng không , ngài nói vậy làm sao làm đi . "

ngọc đế phác xích phác xích trực suyễn thô khí , hồi lâu biệt xuất tới một câu : " ngươi xuống lần nữa ý chỉ ! "

lần này Vương mẫu không có mở miệng , cuốn liêm ngược lại dẫn đầu nói lên chất vấn : " khải bẩm bệ hạ , Dương Tiễn sợ rằng , còn chưa phải sẽ …"

lời còn chưa dứt , liền bị ngọc đế đích một trận gầm thét cắt đứt .

" cuốn liêm a , cuốn liêm , ngươi thế nào cứ như vậy ngu xuẩn đây ! ai cho ngươi hạ cho Dương Tiễn đích , trực tiếp hạ cho tây hải Tam công chúa ngao Thốn Tâm ! mệnh nàng tỷ số tây hải Long tộc bình phản bội ! thiên hạ nữ tiên , tất cả thuộc về nương nương thống chúc , trẫm cũng không tin nàng dám không nghe ! lão bà lên một lượt trận , trẫm cũng không tin Dương Tiễn còn có thể ở nhà ngây ngô được ! "

Vương mẫu nghe cũng hít một hơi , vừa mừng vừa sợ , luôn miệng nói : " bệ hạ không hổ là bệ hạ , anh minh thần vũ , không ai bằng a ! "

ngọc đế khẽ vuốt râu đắc ý cười nói : " a , hắn Dương Tiễn vừa khi dễ trẫm đích ngự thê ở phía trước , cũng đừng trách trẫm ăn miếng trả miếng liễu . "

cuốn liêm Đại tướng ba lần hạ phàm đến Quán Giang Khẩu lúc , mọi người đem cơm cũng ăn xong rồi , bây giờ đang ăn trái cây đi đi dầu mở .

Thốn Tâm mới vừa cho Dương Tiễn lột một/từng mảnh chanh tử nhét vào trong miệng hắn , chỉ thấy cuốn liêm Đại tướng thở hồng hộc chạy tới .

cái này người đàng hoàng , một lòng vì thiên đình thần phục , hoàn toàn không biết hắn tương lai kết quả bi thảm , dầu gì cũng là bào đệ kiếp trước đích sư huynh , nàng cũng không nhẫn tâm dạy hắn như vậy bình bạch vô ích chạy .

nàng tiến lên xin/mời hắn ngồi xuống , đưa một chun trà cho hắn , ôn ngôn khuyên nhủ : " ta nói cuốn liêm Đại tướng , ngươi cũng đừng chạy , nhà chúng ta Nhị gia chắc là sẽ không tiếp chỉ đích . tới , uống chút trà , ta cho ngươi thiết cá dưa hấu ăn , ăn xong trở về phục mệnh đi , đừng nữa tới . "

cuốn liêm vừa gặm dưa hấu vừa dập đầu dập đầu ba ba đạo : " không giống cho hắn …"

Thốn Tâm nhẫn cười đưa cho hắn thủy đạo : " ngươi nói cái gì đây , hoàn toàn không nghe rõ . "

cuốn liêm nặng đấm ngực miệng , rót xuống nước nói : " Tam công chúa , ta nói là , ý chỉ không phải là cho lộ vẻ thánh chân quân đích , mà là đưa cho ngươi , nương nương có dụ , mệnh tây hải Tam công chúa ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức tỷ số tây hải Long tộc phụng chỉ đi hoa quả sơn bình phản bội , không phải có ngộ . "

" gì ! ! ! Σ( ° △°|||) phanh một tiếng , cuốn liêm Đại tướng bị một cước đá ra đường phòng , trong tay dưa hấu ngã chia năm xẻ bảy , Dương Tiễn phật nhiên làm sắc , mắt phượng ngậm uy , xưa nay ôn hòa cười yếu ớt đích tuấn cho , giờ phút này hoàn toàn không phục đã qua đích bình thản . hắn phi thân đi ra ngoài , ba nhọn hai nhận đao đã chiếc đến cuốn liêm Đại tướng cổ của thượng , trách mắng : " thiên đình lấn hiếp người quá đáng ! chẳng lẽ là muốn ép Dương Tiễn cùng kia Tôn Ngộ Không một đạo phản trời cao đi , nhìn ngọc đế lại tìm ai tới giúp một tay ! "

" Nhị gia . " Thốn Tâm bận rộn giơ lên quần đi ra ngoài , ôm lấy Dương Tiễn cánh tay đạo , " ngươi đừng đánh hắn nha , hắn chính là cá truyền tin đích , ai nha , đừng nóng giận . "

" ta làm sao có thể không tức giận , thiên đình rõ ràng là muốn dùng ngươi cùng tây hải tới hạt chế ta , ép ta liền phạm . "

Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười một tiếng : " ngươi vừa biết bọn họ đánh ra sao tính toán , kia lại là sinh kia cửa tử khí . không cần phiền lòng , ta tự có biện pháp để cho bọn họ đích tính toán thất bại . "

nàng nhẹ nhàng huy tụ , ở dưa hấu hài cốt trung đích hình dung thê thảm đích ý chỉ rơi vào trong tay nàng .

Thốn Tâm khẽ mỉm cười nói : " cuốn liêm Đại tướng , ngươi bây giờ trở về phục mệnh đi . thiên hạ nữ tiên , tất cả Quy nương nương quản hạt , tây hải ngao Thốn Tâm không dám không nghe theo , lập tức đi ngay hoa quả sơn bình phản bội . "

cuốn liêm Đại tướng mở một đôi mắt cá chết , một mặt cẩn thận trộm liếc về Dương Tiễn , một mặt lắp bắp nói : " kia kia , ho khan một cái , có đi hay không a ? "

Dương Tiễn lại đem quả đấm toản khởi , Thốn Tâm bận rộn ngăn lại hắn nói : " dĩ nhiên không đi , phong thần trên chiến trường , ta nhưng cũng chiến công hách hách , bất quá chính là một yêu hầu , ta mang chút đệ muội đi , vậy là đủ rồi . "

" Tam công chúa , cái này sợ rằng không được , Lý Thiên Vương cùng kia trá ba Thái tử cũng đánh không lại , ngươi cái này …"

ba đích một roi mang theo tiếng sấm gió đánh vào cuốn liêm bên tai , cuốn liêm nhìn bên cạnh xâm nhập dưới đất mấy thước vết roi , lặng lẽ nuốt nước miếng , nhìn lại tây hải Tam công chúa , cười vẫn như cũ ôn uyển , giọng nói cũng là ôn nhu cùng cùng , chỉ nói là ra ngoài thoại sao .

" cùng ngươi nửa văn tiền quan hệ sao , còn không nhanh lên mượt mà đích đi ra ngoài ? "

cuốn liêm Đại tướng lặng lẽ bò dậy , chạy ra ngoài , lưu cá mọi người một xào xạc bóng lưng .

dương thiền mày liễu nhăn mày túc , lo lắng nói : " chị dâu , ngươi sẽ không thật đi đi ? "

Thốn Tâm hỉ nở nụ cười mở đường : " dĩ nhiên đi , đây chính là ý chỉ ai , làm sao có thể không nghe , phong thần lúc đích khôi giáp , nhiều năm như vậy cũng không mặc liễu , không biết còn bộ/vỏ không bộ/vỏ được với . "

Dương Tiễn thở dài , níu lại cánh tay của nàng đạo : " chớ hồ nháo , nghe kia trá huynh đệ nói , Tôn Ngộ Không đích bản lãnh không phải chuyện đùa , ngươi không phải là đối thủ , hay là ta đi đi . "

Thốn Tâm liếc hắn một cái nói : " ngươi đi ? ngày sau thiên đình có chuyện , như pháp pháo chế , nhiều lần cầm ta cùng tây hải tới uy hiếp ngươi , ngươi cũng đi ? "

Dương Tiễn im lặng không nói , hồi lâu nói : " chuyện gấp phải tòng quyền , ta ngày sau tự có biện pháp . "

Thốn Tâm hất ra cánh tay của hắn , cười nói : " không cần ngươi ngày sau nghĩ biện pháp , ta bây giờ lãnh binh đi bình phản bội chính là biện pháp tốt nhất . ngươi đừng nói , ta là đau lòng tây hải , nhưng ta cũng đau lòng ngươi , ta không muốn bởi vì ta gả cho ngươi mà để cho gia nhân của ta chịu khổ , nhưng ta giống nhau cũng không muốn để cho ngươi bởi vì cưới ta mà bị kiềm chế . chuyện ngươi muốn làm , ta đem hết toàn lực giúp ngươi , ngươi không muốn làm chuyện của , có ta ở đây , ai cũng ép không được ngươi ! "

" a , thiên đình dám cầm chúng ta tây hải Long tộc làm phiệt tử , thật là đánh lỗi tính toán ! chúng ta tây hải , cũng không phải là trái hồng mềm , người người cũng dám tới bóp một thanh đích ! "

nước tinh như ý bay lên không trung , phát ra vạn đạo ánh sáng , bầy long thấy chi ra biển , tề tụ Quán Giang Khẩu . Tam công chúa người khoác ngân giáp , yêu dây dưa sấm gió roi , tay cầm long tuyền kiếm , chuẩn bị lên đường .

 **78 Nhạc tam ý chưa đã**

Dương Thiền cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ bọn người đều là lo lắng không thôi.

Dương Thiền đạo: Tẩu tử, nếu không ta đem Bảo Liên đăng cùng ngươi hộ thân đi.

Tấc lòng khoát tay một cái nói: Cái này không được chấn nhiếp Thiên Đình hiệu quả, tất yếu ta tự thân đi cùng kia hầu tử làm qua một trận, mới có thể để cho Thiên Đình đối với chúng ta long tộc lau mắt mà nhìn.

Hạo Thiên Khuyển ở một bên nhỏ giọng thầm thì đạo: Ngươi cũng đừng sính cường rồi, ngươi cho rằng ai cũng giống ta chủ nhân giống như, mắng không nói lại, đánh không hoàn thủ, ai, để chủ nhân vụng trộm đi theo không phải tốt.

Tấc lòng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, chu chu mỏ đạo: Ta làm sao lại sính cường rồi, ta có thủy tinh như ý hộ thể, Phong Lôi Tiên động thủ, kia hầu tử chưa hẳn đánh thắng được ta đây. Lại nói, nhiều như vậy thần tiên, Dương Tiễn nếu là đi, làm sao có thể giấu diếm được?

Dương Tiễn thở dài, tại nguyên chỗ xoay tròn thân, lập tức hóa thành một đạo ngân quang rơi xuống tấc lòng tóc mai ở giữa.

Dương Thiền thấy thế, phốc một tiếng bật cười: Như thế cái biện pháp tốt, nhị ca, ngươi cái này hoa đinh hương trở nên cũng thật giống.

Hoa đinh hương? Tấc lòng đưa tay vừa chạm vào, mềm mềm cánh hoa, khẽ hôn qua ngón tay nhỏ bé của nàng, yếu ớt làm hương, gọi lên năm đó hồi ức. Năm đó bọn hắn đại sảo một khung, hắn liền là bưng lấy đinh hương trở về, mỉm cười quỳ một gối xuống ở trước mặt nàng, hứa hẹn tiếp theo sinh bên trong tốt đẹp nhất lời thề, hướng du lịch biển cả mộ tang ngô. Mà tại kiếp này, hắn đã thực tiễn năm đó hứa hẹn, lại như cũ đem đinh hương đưa đến trước mặt nàng. Quanh đi quẩn lại, là cướp vẫn là duyên? Tấc lòng đã có chút mờ mịt.

Ngao Liệt trên không trung một tiếng long ngâm: Tam tỷ, người đều đủ, ngươi làm sao còn chưa lên?

Tấc lòng như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, bận bịu xoay tròn thân đằng không mà lên, đám mây bên trong, phấn rồng xuyên qua, đối Dương phủ đám người khẽ gật đầu, liền thẳng hướng phía đông mà đi.

Tam muội chỗ ấy đinh hương mở rất tốt, lần sau ta mang một chùm cho ngươi.

Tấc lòng khóe mắt đột nhiên ẩm ướt, nàng nhẹ nhàng ứng tiếng: Tốt.

Tam công chúa trong lòng, có chút ngọt ngào, lại có chút thương cảm, chính xoắn xuýt lúc, ma ngang Thái tử ở bên tai đột nhiên tới một câu: Ngươi biết còn không nhanh chóng điểm.

Tấc lòng quay đầu đi chỗ khác, mờ mịt nói: (⊙o⊙)... Biết, cái gì?

Lân phiến như tuyết bạch long lật ra một cái ưu nhã bạch nhãn, nếu không phải hiện tại là nguyên hình, đang muốn gõ nàng một chút.

Ngao tấc lòng, ngươi có phải hay không ngốc, ngươi tiếp được ý chỉ, đương nhiên ngươi nắm giữ ấn soái, nhưng ngươi xem một chút ngươi, rơi xuống đi nơi nào.

Bất tri bất giác kẹt tại sau cùng Tam công chúa lúng túng ha ha hai tiếng, một bên quen thuộc bạch long cười nói: Không có việc gì, chúng ta công chúa chính là.

Tấc lòng hai mắt tỏa sáng, kinh hỉ nói: Là ngươi! Long Môn cái kia!

Bạch long điểm một cái to lớn long đầu: Vi thần hiện tại đã là Tây Hải trấn hải tướng quân, khụ khụ, cũng toàn một chút xíu có thể cưới vợ vốn liếng...

Hắn lời còn chưa nói hết, liền đem đầu quay qua, long thân còn dập dờn uốn éo mấy lần.

Bị cái này thẹn thùng khét một mặt ngao cô nương: ... Ngươi có thể cưới vợ, cùng ta vừa có phu chi phụ nói làm gì?

Ngao Liệt gặp nhà mình Tam tỷ một lời khó nói hết biểu lộ, bước lên phía trước tới cứu giá: Ai nha, Tam tỷ, hiện tại mới phát hiện, ngươi lân phiến càng ngày càng tốt nhìn, hiện ra trân châu oánh nhuận quang trạch a! Đi đi đi, chúng ta một bên nói một bên trò chuyện, ngươi dạy một chút đệ đệ, là thế nào bảo dưỡng.

Tấc lòng tìm tới một đề tài, đang định thừa cơ thoát thân lúc, chỉ nghe thấy đỉnh đầu truyền đến réo rắt thanh âm quen thuộc: Rất đơn giản, ngày bình thường phải dùng lông mềm xoát sạch sẽ lân phiến, lại bôi lên lấy trân châu phấn, hoa hồng lộ cũng sữa dê điều hòa mặt son, tiếp lấy xoa bóp hấp thu. Lúc này, ngươi cần một vị biết nóng biết lạnh quan tâm người, ngày bình thường, chính là ta giúp ngươi tỷ tỷ làm.

Phụ cận bốn đầu rồng đột nhiên yên tĩnh trở lại, yên tĩnh như chết.

Thật lâu, Tam thái tử đập nói lắp ba mở miệng nói: ... Tốt, tốt, tạ ơn, tạ ơn tỷ phu. Ông trời của ta, vì cái gì hắn cũng tại, hắn cũng tại!

Ma ngang Thái tử thương hại nhìn sang một bên bị một câu miểu sát tình địch, thầm thở dài nói, đối đầu Dương Tiễn, hắn cũng là không may.

Tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy cái đuôi giống như đều tại nóng lên, đầu nàng cũng không trở về tung người một cái bay đến đại quân hàng đầu, nhẫn nhịn nửa ngày rốt cục gạt ra một câu: Ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy chứ?

Hoa đinh hương thanh thản đón gió phấp phới đạo: Vậy theo phu nhân góc nhìn, Dương Tiễn nên như thế nào?

Ngươi nên! Tấc lòng bị chắn đến lá gan đau, nàng quẫy đuôi một cái đạo, không thèm nghe ngươi nói nữa! Hoa Quả Sơn đến.

Các huynh đệ, cùng ta xông lên a!

Ma ngang Thái tử: ... Chúng ta là Tây Hải quân chính quy, có thể hay không đừng khiến cho giống thổ phỉ xuống núi giống như?

Nhưng mà, thổ phỉ đầu lĩnh ngao cô nương cũng không có thể vọt thẳng tiến Hoa Quả Sơn, bởi vì tại nửa đường bên trên trú đóng nâng tháp Lý Thiên vương suất lĩnh thiên binh thiên tướng.

Tấc lòng hóa thành nhân hình, rơi xuống đám mây, cười nói: Thiên Vương, đã lâu không gặp, ngài thế nhưng là càng thêm anh tư bừng bừng phấn chấn nha, Na Tra cũng là, ngươi nhị ca chờ ngươi uống rượu đâu, ngươi cũng không đi.

Na Tra chu chu mỏ đạo: Nhị ca thành Thiên Thiên nam địa bắc, ta đi chỗ nào tìm hắn, mà lại nhị ca làm được là đại hảo sự, ta cũng không tốt quấy rầy mà.

Tấc lòng bị hắn chọc cho vui lên, xoa bóp hắn cái mũi nhỏ đạo: Cái kia mà cái hắn nhưng tại rót Giang Khẩu, chờ đánh xong trận này, liền đi uống rượu thế nào?

Na Tra cao hứng bừng bừng ứng, Lý Thiên vương lại mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, khi hắn phát hiện Dương Tiễn tựa hồ thật không có đi theo phía sau lúc.

Hắn ngữ trọng tâm trường nói: Tam công chúa, ta không có xem thường phía sau ngươi tướng sĩ ý tứ, chỉ là cái này Tôn Ngộ Không, quả nhiên là không phải tầm thường, chúng ta đều không là đối thủ của hắn, các ngươi coi như xông đi lên, kết quả này, đoán chừng cũng không thể so với chúng ta tốt quá nhiều. Ngươi vẫn là đi về nhà, gọi Dương Tiễn đến, a?

Tấc lòng cứng lên cổ đạo: Ngài nói đúng, cho nên ta gọi chúng ta Tây Hải tướng sĩ đến, kỳ thật cũng chính là chống đỡ chống đỡ tràng tử, cái này chủ lực a, vẫn là ta!

Phốc... Lý Thiên vương kém chút không có bị nước miếng của mình sặc chết.

Ngao cô nương vô cùng tự hào nói: Ngài yên tâm, ngài là không biết ta công tích vĩ đại, tại nhà chúng ta, ta gọi Dương Tiễn hướng đông hắn không dám hướng tây, gọi hắn đi về phía nam không dám hướng bắc, chỉ là Tôn Ngộ Không, cũng không thể so Dương Tiễn còn lợi hại hơn đi, ta hiện tại liền đi bắt hắn cho bắt lên đến, để ngài nếm thử Hầu Nhi Tửu ~~~

Bị Raymond Lý Thiên vương là cản đều ngăn không được, một câu kẹt tại cổ họng, Dương Tiễn là ngươi thân lão công, Tôn Ngộ Không cũng không phải, cô nương, ngươi là lấy ở đâu lớn như vậy tự tin a?

Tấc lòng tung người một cái tiến Thủy Liêm động, chỉ gặp vương tọa phía trên, một con hầu tử vò đầu bứt tai, cười toe toét, đỉnh đầu tử kim quan, người mặc hoàng kim giáp, chân đạp bước mây giày, trong tay Kim Cô Bổng hổ hổ sinh phong, chính là Đông Hải định hải thần trân sắt.

Tôn Ngộ Không gặp tiến một vị nữ tướng, lơ đễnh, cười hì hì nói: Này, ngươi bà cô này, là đến cho đại thánh đưa hải sản sao?

A? Hải sản một trong Tam công chúa có chút mộng.

Tôn Ngộ Không nhìn nàng tỉnh tỉnh mê mê dáng vẻ, cười đến thẳng tại trên bảo tọa lăn lộn: Đại Thánh gia gia ở tại trên núi đều nghe phía ngoài hải sản mùi vị, Thiên Đình chẳng lẽ coi là đưa một nhóm hải sản, liền có thể lắng lại Đại Thánh gia gia nộ khí, chỉ có ngần ấy, còn chưa đủ nhét kẽ răng đâu! Ai nha, quả nhiên là cái...

Cái con khỉ này, quả nhiên là cái xảo trá tai quái, tấc lòng hé miệng cười một tiếng, xuất kỳ bất ý liền là một roi, Phong Lôi Tiên thế tới nhanh nhất, Tôn Ngộ Không chỉ nghe thấy phong thanh hô hô, bận bịu một cái nhảy lên né tránh, cái mông dưới đáy vương tọa, sớm đã vỡ thành tám cánh.

Hắn đang muốn nổi giận, lại nghe tấc lòng cười nói: Người người đều nói Tề Thiên Đại Thánh là anh hùng, ta nhìn cũng bất quá như thế.

Tôn Ngộ Không vò đầu bứt tai đạo: Chỉ giáo cho?

Tấc lòng nín cười đạo: Ta chính là Tây Hải Long cung Tam công chúa, ngươi mặc đến, cầm, thứ nào không phải chúng ta Long cung bảo bối, ngươi cầm phụ thân ta bá phụ nhóm đồ vật, cũng phải đến đánh hắn nữ nhi, trên đời há có đạo lý như vậy?

Tôn Ngộ Không nghe dò xét mình cái này một thân trang phục, nhe răng đạo: Đi đi đi, nhanh đi, đổi một cái đến, đổi một cái đến!

Tấc lòng tiến lên một bước thấp giọng nói: Đại thánh không cần tức giận, tiểu long cũng là đắp lên đầu làm cho thực sự không có biện pháp, lúc này mới đến lăn lộn đến một hỗn. Ngọc Đế cái loại người này, tại tiểu long xem ra, chỗ đó so ra mà vượt đại thánh anh hùng cái thế, nhỏ hơn rồng nói, còn không bằng để đại thánh đi thống trị tam giới đâu.

Tôn Ngộ Không nghe xong trong lòng mừng thầm, gãi gãi lỗ tai, miệng đều liệt, gặp tấc lòng vụng trộm nhìn hắn, hắn lại khôi phục nghiêm túc, quát: Đừng muốn hoa ngôn xảo ngữ, lừa gạt ta lão Tôn!

Tam công chúa hắng giọng, thành khẩn nói: Tiểu long thuật, câu câu là thật a. Đều là Thiên Đình dồn ép không tha, ngay cả ta cái này nữ lưu hạng người, đều muốn bức đi ra động thủ, nếu không phải xem ở phu quân ta trên mặt mũi, tiểu long nơi nào sẽ đến cùng đại thánh đối nghịch.

Tôn Ngộ Không một đôi mắt hạt châu quay tròn trực chuyển: Ai, ngươi không phải Tây Hải Long cung Tam công chúa sao, ngươi phu quân liền là, rót Giang Khẩu kia Dương Nhị, đúng hay không! Chính hắn không ra, bảo ngươi một nữ nhân chạy đến đánh trận?! Hắn không phải Ngọc Đế cháu trai sao, Ngọc Đế cháu trai cũng ăn bám a!

Khụ khụ. Ngao cô nương xem nhẹ đỉnh đầu hoa đinh hương động tĩnh, nghiêm túc nói, Ngọc Đế chính mình cũng ăn bám, hắn cháu trai ăn bám có cái gì ly kỳ. Ngươi liền nói, có tin ta hay không đi! Có dám hay không cùng ta chuyển sang nơi khác đánh!

Tôn Ngộ Không xẹp xẹp khỉ miệng: Chuyển sang nơi khác? Cắt, đổi qua địa phương ngươi cũng không cần bị đánh sao?

Tấc lòng cười nhạo một tiếng: Ai bị đánh còn chưa nhất định đâu! Vẫn là nói đại thánh sợ ta cái này roi.

Con khỉ tính tình gấp, sợ nhất người kích, Tôn Ngộ Không lúc này đem Kim Cô Bổng hướng trên mặt đất giẫm một cái, trách mắng: Ai sợ! Nói, đi đâu! Ngày hôm nay Tôn gia gia liền cùng ngươi cái này hải sản đối mặt!

Hải sản...

Tam công chúa lui lại một bước, bỗng nhiên cất cao thanh âm hét lớn: Tôn Ngộ Không, mau mau dừng lại, mơ tưởng đi Dao Trì tổn thương bệ hạ nương nương một tơ một hào!

Thiên Đình binh mã tề xuất, Dao Trì binh lực trống rỗng, hiện tại đi, còn không vì muốn vì, ngươi đi mau, ta lập tức theo đuổi ngươi.

Tôn Ngộ Không không phải đồ đần, tương phản, hắn rất thông minh, tại trải qua mấy ngày nay, đã sớm đem ngoài cửa thiên binh thiên tướng số lượng điểm đến rõ ràng, đương nhiên biết, tấc lòng nói đúng lời nói thật. Hắn lúc này mới biết được, cái này Tiểu Long Nữ hẳn không phải là được hắn, lại nói, được hắn cũng không sợ, ở trong thiên đình, còn có ai là Đại Thánh gia gia địch.

Cuồng ngạo Tôn đại thánh một giá Cân Đẩu Vân chạy nhanh chóng, tấc lòng nín cười nhịn được toàn thân phát run, bận bịu hóa thành nguyên hình đuổi theo, hai người một trước một sau, không ra đã lâu, liền đến Nam Thiên môn.

Nam Thiên môn thủ tướng gặp Tôn Ngộ Không quá sợ hãi, Tam công chúa hét lớn một tiếng đạo: Nhanh đi bảo hộ bệ hạ nương nương, nơi này có ta cản trở!

Nói, nàng đối Tôn Ngộ Không đưa tay liền là một roi, Tôn Ngộ Không đang định tránh, lại phát hiện kia roi từ hắn bên tai sát qua, đem Nam Thiên môn bảng hiệu đánh xuống, đánh hạ...

Nàng cứ như vậy một bên hô bảo hộ bệ hạ nương nương, một bên xốc người ta trong nhà đại môn.:)

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Đêm nay canh hai nha, cố lên gõ chữ bên trong, mọi người chú ý thân thể, không nên thức đêm, vẫn là buổi sáng ngày mai xem đi, bởi vì không biết muốn mã bao lâu a /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~


	14. 79-84

**79 Quân không nghe thấy ba nghìn mỹ nữ trung**

Tôn Ngộ Không : "…"

Dương Tiễn : "…"

phía sau theo kịp vừa vặn mắt thấy toàn cảnh đích ma ngang 、 ngao liệt : "…"

không trách , người ta nói , trữ đắc tội quân tử , chớ đắc tội với tiểu nhân , mà ngao Thốn Tâm , còn lại là nữ nhân trung đích tiểu nhân , cho nên , nếu nàng mở ra một cái đầu , như vậy chúng ta cũng … gia nhập đi . :)

ngao liệt hét lớn một tiếng : " Tôn Ngộ Không , hưu đi ! "

hắn giơ tay lên chính là một kiếm , chặt xuống cửa Nam thiên bên trái đích cột đá , ma ngang ca ca âm thầm , ba cạnh giản hướng về phía Tôn Ngộ Không xông thẳng quá khứ , mang theo một trận gió lốc , đem chung quanh sàn nhà cũng khiêu đứng lên , Tôn Ngộ Không nghiêng đầu một tránh , vừa lúc đánh nát theo yêu kính .

tiếp theo Tam huynh muội bao quanh một mảnh thê lương cửa Nam thiên , xác định không có gì đồ có thể phá hư lúc , đồng loạt đối với Tôn Ngộ Không hướng dao trì phương hướng nỗ nỗ chủy , ý tứ chính là , ngươi chạy mau a , ngươi không chạy , chúng ta thế nào tiếp tục phá hư đây ?

tôn đại thánh tự xuất thế tới nay , tự cho là thiên hạ vô địch , vậy mà , ngay hôm nay , liền so da mặt dày , hắn cảm thấy hắn thua , còn bại bởi liễu ba người ! nhưng đại thánh chính là lớn thánh , như thế nào có thể dễ dàng nhận thua ? !

hắn tung người nhảy một cái , đỉnh đầu tử kim quan lấp lánh rực rỡ , như ý kim cô ca tụng , vạn trượng chi trường , khôi phục dĩ vãng bình định hải vực đích uy năng , quay đầu nện xuống , nguy nga vạn năm cửa Nam thiên , ở nơi này lôi đình một kích trung , ồn ào sụp đổ . ngẫu ti bước vân lý nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống đất , hầu vương đem kim cô ca tụng gánh trên vai thượng , vãn liễu ngàn đóa ca tụng hoa , quay đầu lại toét miệng cười một tiếng , rất có huyền diệu ý .

Tam công chúa che miệng ho nhẹ mấy tiếng , một roi đánh hướng nam Thiên môn đích hài cốt , chợt quát lên : " Tôn Ngộ Không , ngươi lại lớn mật như thế , hủy hư cửa Nam thiên không nói , còn muốn hướng dao trì chạy thục mạng , tập kích bệ hạ nương nương , còn không mau mau dừng tay ! "

Hầu ca : "…" không trách Ngọc đế đích cháu ngoại cũng ăn nàng mềm cơm , đây quả thực , không có cách nào nói .

vì vậy , một nhóm bốn người mang một đóa hoa , như mãnh hổ xuống núi , cá mập ra biển một loại , xông thẳng dao trì đi , một đường vén lật phủ đệ hơn ngàn ngồi , để chạy thiên mã 、 ngày gà 、 ngày chó đủ loại thần thú , bưng phải là náo loạn , rồi sau đó đến dao trì bên ngoài , lại đánh bay thiên binh thiên tướng hơn ngàn người .

Tôn Ngộ Không trong tay kim cô ca tụng tật bắn ra , trực bức vương tọa trên , Ngọc đế Vương mẫu . Vương mẫu nương nương kinh hô một tiếng , Ngọc đế đích râu cũng bị chính hắn tháo ra liễu mấy cây .

ma ngang ngao liệt liếc mắt nhìn nhau , thầm nói không tốt , ở trong mắt bọn hắn , ngọc này đế dầu gì , cũng so một hồ tôn tới thống trị tam giới tốt hơn nhiều lắm a .

ngao liệt quýnh lên dưới , hóa thành nguyên hình , cùng Tôn Ngộ Không dây dưa đấu . hắn giản ra móng nhọn , lắc đầu vẫy đuôi , đuôi rồng như trường tiên , hướng Tôn Ngộ Không rút ra đánh đi , sấm gió mưa điện , nương theo ra , tới trở hầu vương chân của bước .

ma ngang là phi thân tiến lên , hoành chiếc ba cạnh giản ngăn trở kim cô ca tụng . cái này Tôn Ngộ Không cũng là ngọc đỉnh chân nhân dạy , pháp lực cao cường , lực đại vô cùng , lần này đánh ma ngang ca ca , vợ đích ái tâm ô cháo gà đều phải ẩu đi ra . hắn ở trong lòng thầm thở dài nói , đây là ăn cái gì lớn lên , khí lực lớn như vậy , coi như lão bà ta không có mang thai tới giúp một tay cũng đánh không lại a .

Thốn Tâm thấy tình thế không ổn , bận rộn bỏ rơi roi cuốn lấy kim cô ca tụng . sau đó , Tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy cả người đều ở đây bị đi phía trước kéo , mười viên cổn cút chân của chỉ đầu thật chặc khu trứ ngoa tử , cũng không ngăn cản được nàng ích phát về phía trước đích thân thể .

chánh cấp lúc , liền nghe thấy đỉnh đầu một tiếng than nhẹ . Dương Tiễn nói thật nhỏ : " không nên chống cự , ta dùng ngươi thân thể . "

哐 khi một tiếng , kim cô ca tụng bị quất bay lọt vào dao trì tiên nước trong , dâng lên bạch lãng tầng tầng , cẩm lý hù dọa phải hoạt bính nhảy loạn . tiếp theo lại là ba một tiếng , Tôn Ngộ Không thốt không kịp đề phòng , bị cái này một roi rút ra phải đi phía trước một liệt thư .

hắn một đôi ánh mắt sáng ngời trừng tròn xoe tròn xoe đích , quay đầu lại kinh ngạc nhìn trong ao nước ương đích long nữ .

nói xong đích cùng nhau đánh đập cướp đốt , ngươi lại đột nhiên thay đổi cá bộ dáng .

ngao liệt cùng ma ngang nhìn quanh thân khí thế cũng thay đổi đích Thốn Tâm , trong nháy mắt tâm theo không hết , đây là Dương Tiễn trên người . hai người thở phào nhẹ nhỏm , mượn cớ súc đến Ngọc đế Vương mẫu bên kia , nhìn hai lang tiểu thánh đấu đại thánh .

mọi người chỉ thấy , kia hầu vương đem tay một chiêu , kim cô ca tụng xoay tay lại , trên dưới tung bay , uyển nhược rồng bay phượng múa , mà tây hải long nữ chậm rãi căng thẳng roi , tích trong ba lạp , điện hoa bắn ra bốn phía . hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau , Tôn Ngộ Không cũng cảm thấy có chút không đúng , đang mở miệng nghi đạo : " ngươi đây là …"

lời còn chưa dứt , Dương Tiễn đã một roi đánh thẳng hắn mặt , Tôn Ngộ Không dùng kim cô ca tụng vừa đở , kia roi lại thuận thế dây dưa tới cây gậy đi , hai người ngươi kéo ta duệ , tỷ thí khí lực , bất phân thắng phụ .

dao trì đích chư tiên nhân đã sớm sợ ngây người , gần đây chu người xích , gần mực thì đen , quá có đạo lý ! tây hải long cung Tam công chúa , cái này trước kia không có nghe nói nàng thật lợi hại a , kết quả gả cho Dương Tiễn , lúc này mới bao nhiêu năm a , cư nhiên có thể cùng Tôn Ngộ Không đấu cá kỳ cổ tương đối !

mà núp ở vương tọa phía sau Ngọc đế Vương mẫu giờ phút này cũng là hai mặt nhìn nhau , mới vừa ngao liệt có thể ngăn ở Tôn Ngộ Không như thế lâu , chỉ sợ võ nghệ không thua kia trá , bây giờ ngao Thốn Tâm cư nhiên tăng thêm một bậc , những khác tây hải Long tộc , thực lực có thể thấy được một ban . luyện long trì khiến cho Long tộc thế lớn , thật là cho thiên đình tăng liễu một họa lớn .

núp ở mình nê hoàn cung xem cuộc chiến Tam công chúa bày tỏ , các ngươi thật là suy nghĩ nhiều quá …

tự Dương Tiễn vừa ra tay , thông minh tuyệt đỉnh đích tôn đại thánh liền lập tức phản ứng kịp , hải tiên làm sao có thể có khí lực lớn như vậy ? hắn con ngươi chuyển một cái , dứt khoát một vô ích bay qua tới , một côn trực đâm Dương Tiễn mi tâm . Dương Tiễn định tùng roi , bận rộn một ngửa người , né tránh một kích này , tiếp theo rút ra bên hông long tuyền bảo kiếm , cùng Tôn Ngộ Không chống đở .

Tôn Ngộ Không hì hì cười một tiếng , thấp giọng nói : " ăn mềm cơm ? "

Dương Tiễn : "…" báo chi bay lên một cước .

Tôn Ngộ Không bận rộn lui về phía sau né tránh , ích phát xác định suy đoán , hắn đang muốn nói , các ngươi vợ chồng hai , thật đúng là không biết xấu hổ , hai đánh một lúc , vừa vặn thấy liễu trên người hoàng kim khóa tử giáp . thái , đại thánh nghĩ đến , cái này một thân phi treo còn là lão Long vương tặng đích , hải tiên muội muội còn giúp hắn chạy ra khỏi trùng vây lại náo loạn lần thiên cung , điều này cũng không tốt hủy đi người ta đích thai , huống chi cái này ăn mềm cơm , bản lãnh cũng không tệ lắm sao , cần gì suy nghĩ nhiều , khó được đụng đối thủ , không bằng cùng hắn thật tốt đùa bỡn đùa bỡn .

Dương Tiễn chỉ thấy hắn một đôi hầu mắt mị mị lòe lòe , đang giác buồn cười lúc , đột nhiên ý thức được , hắn đang nhìn lão bà hắn đích thân thể a , như vậy quỷ quỷ túy túy , tặc mi thử nhãn , là mấy ý tứ ? thật đúng là vô lễ !

một cố ý đấu , một sinh lòng căm tức , đều là ngọc đỉnh chân nhân môn hạ cao đồ , hai sương dây dưa đấu , trực đánh là thiên hôn địa ám , nhật nguyệt không ánh sáng . dao trì trong , món món kỳ trân nát bấy , chỉ chỉ tiên cầm bỏ mạng , tiên nga chạy trốn búi tóc loạn , bên trong thị loạn tránh áo quần số không .

Vương mẫu nương nương : lòng của ta thật là đau , vậy mà ta còn không thể gọi dừng .

Tôn Ngộ Không vốn là cá gặp mạnh là mạnh đích tính tình , mà Dương Tiễn , nhìn như lãnh đạm , thực là so với ai khác đều phải tâm cao khí ngạo . hắn có Thông Thiên giáo chủ đích roi nơi tay , vốn là chuyên khắc biến hóa thuật , nhưng hắn lại khí chi không cần , muốn bính bản lãnh thật sự cùng hắn tương bác . hai người đắc càng chẳng phân biệt được hiên chí , lại càng muốn nhất quyết thư hùng .

đánh tới hàm sướng lâm ly lúc , kia hầu vương lau một cái mồ hôi đạo : " ngươi thật đúng là còn là một nhân vật , trở lại ! hôm nay chẳng phân biệt được cá thắng bại đi ra , ta đây lão Tôn cũng coi là bạch tới …"

hắn tràn đầy hướng tức giận ngữ còn chưa nói xong , hắn kiêu ngạo sáng ngời đích nụ cười còn treo ở trên mặt , lại cứ như vậy trực đĩnh đĩnh địa ngã xuống , phác thông một tiếng , ngã nhào ở một mảnh hỗn độn trong , tử kim quan dính thượng bụi đất , khóa tử giáp không phục minh lệ , kim cương trác từ phía sau lưng ám toán , Tề thiên đại thánh bị sanh sanh mặc xương tỳ bà , sẽ không có thể vận dụng biến hóa thuật .

" Tôn Ngộ Không ! "

thân thể vốn là Thốn Tâm đích , khi nàng không chống cự lúc , Dương Tiễn mới có thể sử dụng , nhưng mắt thấy một màn này bi kịch , nàng tâm thần rung chuyển , lại đem Dương Tiễn nặn ra nàng thân thể . Dương Tiễn cũng là kinh sợ chất thêm , nhưng giờ phút này không phải là bại lộ thời điểm , hắn bận rộn hóa thành một luồng khói xanh , bay trở về tấc trong lòng đính đích Đinh Hương Hoa trong .

Thốn Tâm lảo đảo chạy tới , muốn đem Tôn Ngộ Không kéo lên , nhưng những thứ kia trước ở trước mặt hắn ngay cả cũng không dám thở mạnh đích bên trong thị cửa lại rối rít chạy đến , cầm lên xích sắt đem điều này kiêu ngạo vương giả trói phải kết kết thật thật .

" tây hải Tam công chúa , ngươi tỷ số quân cứu giá có công , mau trở lại bị thưởng đi , không cần cùng yêu nghiệt nhiều lời . "

" bây đâu / người vừa tới nột , đem gan lớn bao thiên đích Tôn Ngộ Không áp tới chém yêu thai , bầm thây vạn đoạn ! "

Vương mẫu ý có điều chỉ lời nói ở Thốn Tâm sau lưng vang lên , lý trí cùng tình cảm đích giãy giụa , chưa từng như này mãnh liệt , đỉnh đầu đích Đinh Hương Hoa tản ra nồng nặc đích mùi thơm , nàng biết , đây là Dương Tiễn đang nhắc nhở nàng , nhắc nhở chính nàng từng nói qua lời của , làm đại sự người , cần thiết khi đoạn là đoạn , có điều hy sinh . huống chi , có trí nhớ kiếp trước đích nàng biết , Tôn Ngộ Không sẽ không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng , cái này ngược lại là hắn kỳ ngộ . nhưng vậy thì như thế nào , có thể che giấu rơi thiên đình nửa phần vô sỉ sao ? ! đây chính là thiên đình , tàn khốc lạnh lùng thiên đình !

Tôn Ngộ Không chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên , như cũ là thần thái tung bay đích nụ cười , hắn giật giật đôi môi , im lặng nói một câu nói .

Thốn Tâm đích nước mắt cà đích một tiếng rơi xuống , hắn nói phải : " hôm nay đánh thật vui vẻ . "

nhưng khi nàng nữa quay đầu lại đối mặt Ngọc đế Vương mẫu lúc , mặt lại cúp đắc thể đích mỉm cười , nàng cúi người hạ lạy đạo : " tạ bệ hạ nương nương ngày dạ/ừ . "

 **80 Thiên thiên vạn chương bị cướp sạch**

ngao liệt chỉ cảm thấy tim của mình một trận thắt đau , song sống chết đích kỳ diệu cảm ứng , để cho hắn dễ dàng nhận ra được , tỷ tỷ tâm tình của giờ khắc này thật không tốt . hắn vội vàng đem bảo kiếm vào vỏ , chuẩn bị tới đây vịn Thốn Tâm .

đang lúc này , một xanh biếc bào đạo nhân lảo đảo địa chạy vào đi , điệp thanh đạo : " đừng đánh ! đừng đánh ! các ngươi nghe lời của sư phụ , không nên đánh …"

vội vàng thanh âm của sẻ ngưng , khi hắn thấy bị sanh sanh đinh xuyên xương tỳ bà , đem muốn lôi ra đi Tôn Ngộ Không lúc .

Thốn Tâm là lần thứ hai thấy ngọc đỉnh chân nhân như vậy dũng vũ đích dáng vẻ . bởi vì pháp lực thấp kém , hắn vẫn luôn là úy úy súc súc , ban đầu ngay cả thu Dương Tiễn làm đồ đệ cũng không dám , nhưng lại nguyện ý cho hắn trực diện chống đối đạo tổ , ban đầu ngay cả đại kim ô cũng có thể bị dọa sợ đến hắn kinh hãi run sợ , nhưng hiện giờ hắn một thanh ném bồ phiến , vén lên tay áo muốn cùng thiên binh thiên tướng sinh tử tương bác , chỉ vì Tôn Ngộ Không .

hắn thân thể gầy yếu chen vào một mảnh ngân giáp trong , nước mắt như cút dưa một loại , tê tâm liệt phế hô : " buông hắn ra ! buông hắn ra ! buông ta ra đích ! "

ta cái gì , Thốn Tâm trong lòng đã có câu trả lời , không trách , Tôn Ngộ Không sẽ lợi hại như vậy , trừ Dương Tiễn , ai cũng không bắt được hắn , cùng cá sư phụ dạy , dĩ nhiên là kỳ cổ tương đối , ai cũng thắng không nổi người nào .

nàng tiến lên đụng vỡ thiên binh thiên tướng , Dương Tiễn hơi làm phép lực , liền đem mọi người đánh văng ra , ngọc đỉnh chân nhân nhào tới Tôn Ngộ Không trên người , rơi lệ không ngừng . hắn đang muốn nói chuyện , Thốn Tâm bận rộn che lại miệng của hắn , lang thanh đạo : " sư phụ , hắn là đắc tội ngài , nhưng hắn bây giờ cũng thảm như vậy liễu , tuy nói là đại náo thiên cung tội có ứng phải , nhưng dù sao cũng là bị ta đánh một trận , cũng coi là vì ngài trút giận , ngài liền tha thứ hắn đi , ngài nếu là còn không hả giận , ta nữa chủy hắn mấy cái , ngài nhìn a ! "

Thốn Tâm kéo quá ngọc đỉnh chân nhân , hai người một tả một hữu , vừa vặn đem Tôn Ngộ Không cản trở cá nghiêm nghiêm thật thật . Thốn Tâm một chưởng đánh vào bộ ngực hắn , đánh hắn há mồm thổ một búng máu . Tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy bình sanh từ chưa khô quá chuyện như vậy , nước mắt ồn ào ồn ào địa rơi , trong miệng vẫn còn ở hung thần ác sát địa hầm hừ : " chết con khỉ , xem ngươi còn dám hay không trêu chọc ta sư phụ ! "

tiếp theo lại là một chưởng , thấy ngọc đỉnh chân nhân tâm đảm muốn rách , đang định khi ở trước mặt hắn lúc , lại thấy Thốn Tâm trong lòng bàn tay ngọc như ý ngân quang chợt lóe , trong nháy mắt không có vào Tôn Ngộ Không trong cơ thể .

" nói ! ngươi còn dám hay không liễu ! "

Tôn Ngộ Không lộ ra một suy yếu nụ cười , đột nhiên hô lớn : " dám ! chỉ cần ta đây lão Tôn sống một ngày , liền không phải là xốc/vén cái này ngày cho các ngươi đám này đạo mạo ngạn nhiên thần tiên xem một chút ! "

đây là dường nào tự do kiêu ngạo linh hồn a , kháp kháp là mục nát tịch mịch đích thiên đình thống hận nhất cũng là sợ nhất . câu này lại đâm liễu Ngọc hoàng đại đế lòng của can tử liễu , hắn đằng địa một tiếng từ ghế sau chạy đến , nổi trận lôi đình đạo : " đại nghịch bất đạo ! đại nghịch bất đạo ! các ngươi , còn ngồi phịch ở trên đất làm cái gì , còn không nhanh lên cho trẫm mang xuống ! "

Thốn Tâm đở ngọc đỉnh chân nhân mắt thấy hắn bị như vậy thô bạo địa tha duệ ra dao trì , bị thương xương tỳ bà giọt giọt đáp đáp địa chảy máu , ở hoa mỹ đích trên sàn nhà lưu lại một đạo ban bác vết máu .

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi , nước mắt/lệ rơi như mưa , không đành lòng nhìn lại , không tiếng động đạo : " bảo trọng . "

Tôn Ngộ Không quay đầu lại hướng bọn họ cười một cái , làm khẩu hình đạo : " ta đây sẽ còn trở lại . "

Thốn Tâm dạ nhìn ngọc đỉnh chân nhân đều phải hỏng mất nhào tới liễu , bận rộn ngăn lại hắn , ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng nói : " hắn là của ngài đồ đệ , hắn có bao nhiêu bản lãnh ngài là biết , thiên đình đích những thứ kia hình phạt căn bản không gây thương tổn được hắn , ta mới vừa còn nghĩ nước tinh như ý đánh vào trong cơ thể hắn , hắn không có việc gì . "

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân mờ mịt nhìn Thốn Tâm , lẩm bẩm nói : " thật không có việc gì sao ? "

Tam công chúa nặng nề gật đầu một cái , không có việc gì , hắn đem lấy được hỏa nhãn kim tình đích bản lãnh , bảo thánh tăng tây được , truyện đại thừa phật pháp , phải vô thượng chánh quả , hàng yêu trừ ma vô số , trở thành thế nhân kính ngưỡng đại anh hùng , giống như ngài đích thứ nhất đồ đệ một dạng , bọn họ cũng sẽ thật tốt .

Thốn Tâm không nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn đích thần sắc , nhưng cũng có thể nghĩ đến , hắn lúc này là như thế nào đích tức giận thương tâm , hòa thân sư đệ huynh đệ huých tường , chọc cho sư phụ lão lệ tung hoành , trong lúc vô tình còn giúp liễu thiên đình đích đại mang , lấy tâm tính của hắn , trên mặt bất động thanh sắc , trong lòng chỉ sợ sớm đã ẩu ra một hang máu .

nàng giả bộ sửa sang lại búi tóc , nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ nhịn không được run đích Đinh Hương Hoa .

mới vừa là ngươi nhắc nhở ta , bây giờ đến lượt ta nhắc tới tỉnh ngươi , ngươi cái gì cũng không biết , không phải là lỗi của ngươi , bây giờ không phải là bại lộ thời cơ tốt , nhỏ không nhẫn sẽ bị loạn đại mưu , phải cứu Tôn Ngộ Không , không vội ở nơi này nhất thời , không thể cho thiên đình lưu lại bất cứ uy hiếp gì ngươi đem chuôi .

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân cường tiếu hướng Ngọc đế Vương mẫu cáo từ , Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn tập tễnh bóng lưng , cảm thấy vô cùng tang thương .

mà dao trì trung , cũng là khác một phen cảnh tượng .

thiên nữ bay lượn , bên trong thị bận rộn , một mảnh hỗn độn rất nhanh bị đánh quét sạch sẻ . chủ vị chừng xuống , sắp hàng thật chỉnh tề đích ngũ thải miêu kim bàn , sau cửa hàng tám bảo tử nghê điếm . trên bàn mỹ vị trân tu vô số , bàn đào bị Tôn Ngộ Không ăn sạch liễu , liền dọn lên sắc thái riêng tiên quả , sơn trân hải vị , hùng chưởng tinh môi , cái gì cần có đều có .

Thốn Tâm quan sát cái này trở thành một mới tiên gia thắng cảnh , đột nhiên ý thức được , chỉ dựa vào võ lực , phải không đủ . bọn họ có thể phá hủy toàn bộ thiên đình đích quỳnh lâu ngọc vũ , nhưng Ngọc đế Vương mẫu có quyền lực lại có thể để cho bọn họ xây dựng lại vô số lần ! bạo lực không thể sửa đổi chế độ , không thể sửa đổi trong thiên địa vận hành đích pháp tắc . có thể chế ước quyền lực , chỉ có quyền lực cùng một bộ mới tinh chế độ . Dương Tiễn tại sao muốn nhẫn nhục vật đeo tăng sức nặng nhiều năm như vậy , nàng đột nhiên có chút hiểu .

mới vừa còn núp ở ghế phía sau , ngay cả mặt mũi cũng không dám lộ đích Ngọc đế Vương mẫu giờ phút này đã ở một đoàn cung nga đích nâng đở , suốt y quan , uyển nhiên cao cao tại thượng tam giới đứng đầu đích bộ dáng , ngồi đàng hoàng ở dao trì trong .

Ngọc đế trừ tâm phúc họa lớn , trên mặt điệp tử cũng bật cười , cái này cháu ngoại trời sanh sau ót trường phản cốt , không nghĩ tới , cái này cháu ngoại vợ ngược lại không tệ , lĩnh chỉ tới thật nhanh , cứu giá có công a . Ngọc đế tự xưng là anh minh đứng đầu , có công đương nhiên phải thưởng , huống chi sau này còn có thể đa dụng sử dụng đây .

hắn đối với Thốn Tâm ngoắc ngoắc tay hòa nhã nói : " tây hải Tam công chúa , ngươi tỷ số tây nước biển quân , cứu giá có công , trẫm lòng rất an ủi , ngươi muốn cái gì ban thưởng , cứ việc nói đi ra , trẫm cũng thưởng cho ngươi ! "

nói một câu cuối cùng lúc , tay áo vung lên , rất có tam giới đứng đầu , giàu có thiên hạ đích phong phạm .

Thốn Tâm rũ xuống mi mắt , thần sắc không khỏi , hồi lâu cũng không trả lời , ngao liệt gần tới trước nhéo một cái cánh tay của nàng . hắn còn nhỏ , tuy không ưa thiên đình đích làm , nhưng đối với thiên đình còn là tồn tại huy chi không đi đích bóng ma , e sợ cho tỷ tỷ tức giận lại nhấc lên tranh đoan .

mà hóa thân Đinh Hương Hoa đích Dương Tiễn , là ở Thốn Tâm đích xanh biếc vân trong hơi rung động , đã súc thế chờ phân phó . lão bà nếu là bây giờ không nhịn được , vậy thì không cần nhịn , thiên đình ghê tởm chí cực , lấn hiếp người quá đáng .

chỉ có giống nhau ở một bên đích ngao ma ngang chỉ thấy muội muội đích khóe miệng nhổng lên bí ẩn đích hồ độ , không khỏi thiêu thiêu mi , đây là , lại muốn mạo phôi thủy liễu ?

Ngọc đế đợi nửa ngày đợi không được trả lời , đã có chút không nhịn được , Vương mẫu nương nương ngẩng lên càm , giống như một con cao ngạo khổng tước , phảng phất xem ngươi một cái đều là một loại bố thí . nàng mạn thanh đạo : " tây hải Tam công chúa , bệ hạ ngày dạ/ừ , ngươi như thế nào còn không tạ ơn ? "

Thốn Tâm phanh một tiếng quỳ xuống , nặng nề dập đầu đạo : " tiểu Long không phải là không tạ , mà là bệ hạ ân trọng như núi , tiểu Long như thế nào dám thiện dẫn . tây hải cũng là bệ hạ đích lãnh địa , vì bệ hạ cúc cung tận tụy , chết rồi sau đó đã , vốn là phân bên trong chuyện , bây giờ không dám cầu xin thưởng . "

Ngọc đế nghe trong lòng rất là ủy dán , như vậy trung thành đích thần tử , còn là Dương Tiễn đích lão bà , càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy hài lòng . hắn cười nói : " trẫm biết ngươi trung thành , chính là nhìn ở tâm ý của ngươi , cho nên càng phải thưởng ngươi , ngươi cứ việc nói đi , trẫm kim khẩu ngọc ngôn , quyết không nuốt lời . "

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lộ ra bé gái tựa như phải vui mừng mỉm cười , " kích động " đạo : " có thật không , tiểu Long không phải là ý đó , tiểu Long chính là quá cảm động với bệ hạ đích ân trạch ! tiểu Long chỉ có một nho nhỏ tâm nguyện , chính là chúng ta tây hải địa tiểu bần tích , mỗi lần tướng sĩ ra chinh trở lại , cũng không thể xin tất cả người tham gia một lần bữa tiệc . nhưng bệ hạ không giống nhau a , bệ hạ anh minh thần vũ , trông coi tam giới , không biết bệ hạ có thể hay không …"

ngựa này thí phách phải bệ hạ là toàn thân thư thản , không để ý Vương mẫu ngăn trở ánh mắt , một hớp liền đồng ý .

" hảo ! trẫm hôm nay liền đại yến ba quân , tây hải đích tướng sĩ , thiên binh thiên tướng , còn có chư vị tiên gia , rối rít cũng tới dự tiệc . không thể bởi vì một con yêu hầu , cũng không làm nương nương đích bàn đào sẽ liễu , lần này , trẫm không chỉ có muốn làm , còn phải làm được lớn nhất ! "

Tam công chúa lập tức dập đầu tạ ơn , đem chuyện này đập thật . Vương mẫu nương nương chỉ cảm thấy mi tâm đột đột trực nhảy , nàng cũng không phải là Ngọc đế loại này dễ dàng đầu nóng lên người của , hôm nay bầy long xuất hải , che khuất bầu trời , bọn họ cũng là biết , còn phải lại mời lên thiên đình đích binh lính , cái này phải có bao nhiêu người ?

nàng hắng giọng một cái , giả bộ vô tình hỏi : " không biết tây hải long cung , lần này phái ra bao nhiêu tướng sĩ , Bổn cung cũng tốt an bài vị lần . "

ma ngang Thái tử lập tức tiến lên đáp lời : " bởi vì là nương nương ý chỉ , tây trên biển hạ quần tình kích phấn , dũng dược tới đây , lão ấu phụ nữ và trẻ con , đủ kết ra , cho nên tới tám mươi vạn đại quân . "

vừa mở miệng liền đem nhân số lật gấp bốn đích đại Thái tử rất bình tĩnh a , dù sao tướng sĩ đều ở đây hạ giới , đợi lát nữa phái người từ tây hải để cho người tới xâm nhập vào đi không phải tốt lắm , tây hải giàu có , thứ không thiếu nhất , chính là miệng cơm , còn là long chủy nga ~~

tám mươi vạn ! nương nương tâm đau xót , như cũ duy trì đoan trang đích mỉm cười , phân phó người bãi yến .

cái này yến hội , từ dao trì bên trong một mực bày ra tới , cuối cùng một tòa vị , cũng nhóm ở trên trời áp phụ cận , vừa mới bắt đầu còn dùng phải là ngũ thải miêu kim bàn , tám bảo tử nghê điếm , cuối cùng ngay cả hai thứ này cũng dùng hết liễu , đổi thành dùng bình thường đàn cái bàn gỗ , cẩm đoạn điếm .

lấy Tam công chúa cầm đầu Long tộc , liền bắt đầu hồ ăn hải uống . Thốn Tâm tắc hạ thứ nhất mâm hùng chưởng cùng thủy tinh hào thịt , Dương Tiễn còn rất bình tĩnh , nhưng đến phía sau , nàng ăn bàn thứ hai 、 thứ ba mâm 、 thứ tư mâm lúc , hắn đều phải không ngồi yên .

ngao liệt trợn to mắt , cả kinh nói : " tả , chẳng lẽ tỷ phu ở nhà cũng không cho ngươi ăn cơm no sao ? "

Thốn Tâm liếc hắn một cái : " không nhìn thấy ta mới vừa ăn rồi kiện dạ dày tiêu thực đích đan dược sao ? "

dứt lời , nàng thấp giọng nói : " sai người truyền lệnh xuống , có thể ăn bao nhiêu ăn bao nhiêu , ăn chống giữ Bổn công chúa nơi này có thuốc , hôm nay cá không đem thiên đình ăn nghèo , ta liền đem cái này ngao chữ viết ngược lại ! "

Dương Tiễn : "…" biện pháp này hảo , rất đơn giản , rất thô bạo .

ngự phòng ăn báo lại cáo món ăn phẩm chưa đủ đích ngày quan tới một lần lại một lần , Vương mẫu nương nương sắc mặt của càng ngày càng khó nhìn , nàng huy tụ chỉ một cái , Tứ đại thiên vương vân vân thần tiên cũng dừng trứ đi ra ngoài , làm gì chứ , cách dùng thuật nhanh chóng thúc giục trường sơ quả cùng thịt cầm a .

Tam công chúa một kế đã thành , lại lên tiên quả 、 đan dược cùng rượu đích chủ ý . Ngọc đế uống hai chung đang ngất đào đào đích , nơi nào trải qua khởi hắc tâm huynh muội ngao ma ngang cùng ngao Thốn Tâm đích một phen ca công tụng đức , hắn đan nguyên đại hội vốn là cũng ở đây ngày gần đây , cứng rắn là đánh mặt sưng sung mập mạp , lấy ra một nhóm đan dược cùng ngự rượu tới .

cái này cũng không một loại , Tam công chúa một mặt uống vạn năm ngự rượu , một mặt dập đầu đường đậu , ở trong lòng cắn răng nghiến lợi nói , chờ ngươi tỉnh rượu , liền biết cái gì gọi là cảm giác đau lòng liễu .

Tam công chúa : ăn ăn ăn ! ăn nghèo ngươi ! hừ ╭(╯^╰)╮ , đánh không chết ngươi cũng muốn đau lòng chết ngươi !

 **81 Tam công chúa đỗi Dao Trì chủ**

Kỳ thật Thốn Tâm còn là quá nôn nóng rồi, vừa bắt đầu yêu cầu Ngọc đế cho tám trăm ngàn hải quân bãi yến, Vương mẫu nương nương còn cảm thấy mà thôi, để người khác thật xa chạy một lần, dù sao cũng phải cho chút chỗ tốt, chẳng qua là chút cơm canh, Thiên Đình lại không không cung cấp nổi, khả đến đằng sau, tam công chúa công phu sư tử ngoạm còn muốn đan dược ngự rượu, những cái kia đến cuối cùng mở cũng đều là Ngọc đế tư kho. cái này tỏ rõ chính là làm tiền doạ dẫm, Vương mẫu nương nương làm sao có thể không giận?

Nàng tâm cơ thâm trầm, khả không giống Thốn Tâm như vậy, nhẫn nhịn nửa ngày nghĩ ra một cái phí sức hoàn thành hiệu không tốt chủ ý. Nàng xưa nay là đánh rắn đánh bảy tấc, một kích mất mạng.

Người mặc kim bào dao trì chi chủ ung dung mở miệng nói: "Tam công chúa, bản cung nhớ được ngươi cùng Tam Thái tử là một mái song sinh đi, sao được ngươi đều thành thân mấy trăm năm, hắn vẫn một thân một mình đâu?"

Nàng là nói Ngao Liệt hôn sự a! Lần này đem Thốn Tâm tửu ý đều làm tỉnh lại , nàng tới lúc gấp rút gấp dự tính mở miệng, liền thấy vương mẫu đối Ngọc đế nói: "Đối bệ hạ, hôm nay Tam Thái tử cứu giá có công, nếu không liền thỉnh bệ hạ ngoài định mức cho hắn một cái ân điển, cho hắn ban hôn như thế nào, Bích Ba đầm vạn thánh công chúa, đồng dạng là sinh ra long tộc, thân phận tôn quý, thần thiếp nhìn rất xứng a."

Xứng cái đầu của ngươi! Cái kia □□□□, cũng dám xứng đệ đệ của nàng!

Tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy chếnh choáng cùng đan dược công hiệu tại trong bụng dâng lên một cỗ nhiệt khí, thiêu đến nàng cả người run rẩy. Liên hồ muội bi kịch nàng đều như vậy tận tâm đi tránh cho, huống chi là bào đệ . Nàng mỗi lần cùng trong nhà truyền thư đều sẽ đề cập Ngao Liệt hôn sự, nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đích thân trở về thì, càng là hội mang theo Ngao Liệt từng bước từng bước xem mắt.

Khả cái này đệ đệ, trời sinh tính thoải mái, yêu thích tự do, long tộc vốn là tuổi thọ dài dằng dặc, đại ca cùng nhị ca đều là kết hôn muộn trễ dục, hắn làm sao có thể vui lòng sớm như vậy bị trói chặt? Ép một cái nóng nảy, hắn liền một chuyến tử chạy ra ngoài, một hai năm không trở lại. Cái này nhưng làm Thốn Tâm dọa sợ , hắn khi đó chính là ra ngoài đụng vạn thánh trong, vừa gặp đã cảm mến, mới ương được phụ vương vì hắn ban hôn, vạn nhất cái này đi ra ngoài lại đụng , vậy coi như xong rồi.

Ngao Liệt nói không thông, lại không thể cưỡng bức hắn thành thân, Thốn Tâm liền đem chủ ý đánh tới vạn thánh công chúa trên người. Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn lúc chu du thiên hạ, đặc biệt đi qua vạn Thánh Long cung, Ngao cô nương cho vạn thánh trong hạ bộ...

Long lấy thủy vì thần, thủy hỏa bất dung, cùng tồn thân rồng bên trong, làm sao có thể không khó chịu. Nàng đem địa âm chi hỏa thủ một tia vụng trộm đánh vào đến vạn thánh trong bụng dưới, chui vào Long Nguyên bên trong, bởi lửa này mầm quá nhỏ, dễ dàng không phát giác ra nguyên nhân, chỉ có thể cảm thấy thân mình từng ngày bại hoại. Thốn Tâm lúc ấy nghĩ, liền tính không đánh chết tiện nhân kia, cũng có thể phá đổ nàng thân thể, như vậy, liền tính Ngao Liệt thích, cha mẹ cũng quyết định sẽ không đáp ứng, cũng không có đằng sau cái kia một chuỗi chuyện.

Thật không nghĩ đến, nàng trời cao đến ép buộc Ngọc đế, chọc giận Vương mẫu nương nương. Nàng tuy không biết nàng phẩm tính, cũng nhất định phải đem con ma bệnh này nhét vào nhà bọn hắn a.

Thốn Tâm đoán không lầm, vương mẫu chính là cái này dự tính, vạn thánh trong thân thể càng ngày càng kém, nàng cha mẹ sớm đã ngồi không yên, mặt dày trời cao cầu vương mẫu tìm người xem bệnh, cuối cùng tuy là tốn công vô ích, nhưng cũng cho nương nương lưu lại ấn tượng sâu sắc, đó chính là, vạn thánh công chúa quái bệnh mang theo. Cái kia không vừa vặn phối cấp ngày càng phách lối Tây Hải, làm cho bọn họ biết, có luyện long trì lại làm sao nào, có Dương Tiễn chỗ dựa lại làm sao nào, nàng, mới là tam giới chúa tể, làm cho ngươi cưới ai liền phải cưới ai!

Tam công chúa vội vàng đứng dậy, khom mình hành lễ nói: "cám ơn bệ hạ nương nương hảo ý, khả chính như nương nương thuật, tiểu long thành thân sớm, gia mẫu liền rất sớm lo lắng Ngao Liệt, sớm đã vì hắn chọn thê phòng, chỉ chờ hắn xây chút công lao sự nghiệp, liền có thể thành hôn ."

"Ah ~" vương mẫu trong lòng cười lạnh, giả bộ lơ đãng hỏi: "Không biết nào chỗ long cung công chúa đâu?"

Nào chỗ long cung? Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy thái dương đều đang đổ mồ hôi, cái này nàng lại không thể mở miệng tùy ý nói một cái, cái này nhưng là muốn cùng đệ đệ vượt qua ngàn vạn năm cuộc sống nữ nhân. Vương mẫu điệu bộ này bày rõ chính là phải ban cho hôn, đến lúc đó đợi quá không đến một chỗ, liên ly hôn cũng không được.

Nàng quay đầu đi, đối Ngao Liệt nói: "Nương nương hỏi ngươi thích là ai, ngươi còn không nói ra đến?"

Chư thiên thần phật, ngàn vạn phù hộ phù hộ, hắn tùy tiện nói một cái liền tốt, là điều cá chép tinh đều so vạn Thánh Long cung tiện nhân kia tốt!

Vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, Ngao Liệt sờ sờ đầu mở miệng nói: "Ta thích ? Không phải là nhà kia công chúa, hắn là cái phàm nhân, còn là một hòa thượng."

Bịch một tiếng, tam công chúa cho quỳ , nàng run run rẩy rẩy nói: "Ngươi, ngươi thích nam nhân, ngươi đồng tính sao?"

Bảo tọa bên trên, Ngọc đế vương mẫu cũng chấn kinh rồi, Ngọc đế trợn to hai mắt, Vương mẫu nương nương che miệng ho khan vài tiếng, kỳ thật nội tâm tại cười to, ngay trước trước mặt nhiều người như vậy thẳng thắn có đồng tính chuyện tốt, cái này Tây Hải mặt đều muốn mất hết .

Ngao Liệt liếc mắt nói: "Tỷ tỷ nói chỗ nào lời nói, ta chỉ là ngưỡng mộ đại sư tài học nhân phẩm. Cái này mấy trăm năm qua, ta tiến đến trên lục địa nhiều lần, mỗi lần đều gặp hắn, hắn bất quá một phàm nhân, đến nay đã chuyển thế quá năm lần, mỗi một thế đều bởi thỉnh kinh mà chết, nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối như trước kiên trì muốn đi tây thiên đại lôi âm chùa thỉnh kinh, một người một ngựa, phật tâm kiên định, không bởi ký ức chôn vùi mà thay đổi. Ta bị hắn thành tâm xúc động, hứa hẹn muốn hộ tống hắn. Cho nên, bệ hạ nương nương, bởi Ngao Liệt hứa hẹn trước đây, một lòng hướng phật, cho nên không thể lấy thê ."

Cái này mẹ nó so với hắn thích nam nhân còn gọi nhân khó tiếp thu, đi cho người ta làm tọa kỵ đến một lòng hướng phật sao? ! Hơn nữa, Tôn Ngộ Không hiện tại đều không đặt ở ngũ hành sơn hạ, đường Huyền Trang còn không biết ở nơi nào nữa, ngươi là bồi nơi nào thần kinh đi Tây Thiên thỉnh kinh a? !

Đã như vậy, còn không bằng đem vạn thánh trong cưới đâu, giám sát chặt chẽ một điểm hỗn quá hôn lễ, dù sao nàng cũng sống không được bao lâu , đến lúc đó tục huyền không phải tốt.

Thốn Tâm ngăn lại muốn nói chuyện ma ngang ca ca, đột nhiên chuyển biến ý, hướng Vương mẫu nương nương đứng khép, nàng gấp lông mày xích mắt nói: "Ngươi đường đường một cái long cung thái tử, đi hộ tống một phàm nhân hòa thượng, còn không gọi người cười rơi răng hàm, nương nương nói được sự, vạn thánh công chúa sinh ra tôn quý, tỷ tỷ cũng là gặp qua , tài mạo song toàn, kham vi ngươi phụ, ngươi còn không quỳ xuống tạ ơn."

Vương mẫu tuy kinh ngạc vu Thốn Tâm thái độ chuyển biến, nhưng so với Ngao Liệt tiến đến thỉnh kinh giãy hạ công quả, nàng đương nhiên càng mừng rỡ hơn nhét một ma bệnh cho hắn.

Nàng cười nói: "Tỷ tỷ ngươi nói được là, ngươi cha và bá phụ, đã từng đi tây Thiên Thính Phật Tổ giảng kinh, hướng phật cũng không cần nhất định phải nhập phật môn, vạn thánh công chúa hoa dung nguyệt mạo, ngươi thấy liền sẽ vui lòng ."

Thốn Tâm trước giờ không cảm thấy vương mẫu nói chuyện như vậy nghe được quá, ở một bên mãnh gật đầu, Ngao Liệt lại lắc lắc đầu nói: "Như nương nương thuật, phụ vương ta cùng bá phụ không có tu tập phật môn công pháp, chỉ nghe nghe kinh đương nhiên có thể cưới vợ. Khả tiểu long bất đồng, đại sư vì tiểu long giảng đạo năm thế, tiểu long như có điều ngộ ra, ngược lại là lĩnh hội tới một ít phật môn tâm pháp ảo diệu, vừa học được nhân gia đạo, làm sao có thể không vào phật môn?"

Dứt lời, hắn giang hai cánh tay, tại thiên linh phía trên hiện ra pháp tướng, linh lung xá lợi chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, chuỗi ngọc minh châu nhao nhao rơi xuống, có kim long xoay quanh phía trên, chính là phật gia Thiên Long bát bộ.

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy kiếp trước kiếp này ký ức tại lúc này giao thoa, kiếp trước tám bộ thiên long rộng sắc Bồ Tát cùng bây giờ còn đang bên cạnh đệ đệ, ấn tượng một lần một lần xen lẫn, khiến nàng không rõ, đến tột cùng là huyễn còn là thật.

Nàng đỡ trán chỉ cảm thấy choáng váng vô cùng, ma ngang bận đỡ lấy nàng, tại bên tai nàng nói: "Ta vừa mới liền muốn nói cho ngươi, hắn cùng phật chi đạo, có chút hữu duyên, chỉ nghe phàm nhân giảng đạo, liền có thể tự thành pháp tướng, như thế thiên phú, hiếm thấy trên đời, hắn trời sinh liền coi như là phật gia nhân đây này."

Thốn Tâm run rẩy nắm chặt ca ca tay: "Ngươi sớm biết, ngươi tại sao không ngăn cản hắn! Ta đương nhiên biết hắn cùng phật hữu duyên, chỉ là duyên phận này ý nghĩa hắn muốn!"

Hồng Quân lão tổ cấm chế lại một lần có tác dụng, Thốn Tâm trợn tròn mắt hạnh, nước mắt cốt cốt mà xuống.

Khác một bên Thái Thượng lão quân đột nhiên mở mắt ra nói: "Tam công chúa không cần lo lắng, lệnh đệ sở bái sư phụ, cũng không phải là phàm nhân. Người này bệ hạ nương nương đã từng gặp qua."

Ngọc đế chóng mặt nhíu mày nói: "Trẫm gặp qua? Ai nha, phật môn hòa thượng, trẫm liền gặp qua một cái, không phải là kim con ngươi sao?"

Lão Quân hòa nhã nói: "Chính là, người này chính là kim con ngươi chuyển thế thân, chịu Phật Tổ tác động, tất đi tây thiên thỉnh kinh, Tam Thái tử thiên phú như thế, lại bái tại danh sư hạ, tất có thể tu thành chính quả."

Ngàn phòng vạn phòng, phòng kiếp trước thê tử, lại không đề phòng kiếp trước sư phụ. Thốn Tâm lại đang hối hận, nếu không làm cho hắn xem mắt làm cho hắn chạy ra ngoài, làm sao có thể đụng lão hòa thượng kia, hối không nên vẽ vời thêm chuyện, liền nên giết chết vạn thánh trong không phải tốt.

Ngao Liệt cảm giác được tỷ tỷ trong lòng ảo não, lại mờ mịt không hiểu, nghe lão Quân lời nói, hắn lại nhịn không được bắt đầu vui vẻ: "Có thật không? Vậy thì tốt quá, ta nguyên nhân chính là đại sư là phàm nhân, không thể lâu dài nghe hắn dạy bảo mà lo lắng, hắn nếu đã cũng là đại năng chuyển thế, vậy cái này liền không thành vấn đề . Bất quá, ta còn chưa bái hắn làm thầy đâu. Vừa lúc, ta gần đây tìm thớt kỳ lân câu, mỗi ngày uy nó tiên thảo trộn lẫn ta long huyết, chính là dự tính tặng nó cho đại sư chuyển thế, như vậy quyền đương lễ bái sư như thế nào?"

Lão Quân mỉm cười gật đầu. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy bóp lấy cổ mình bàn tay vô hình chậm rãi buông ra, Thái Thượng lão quân địa vị cao thượng, hắn nói có thể vậy thì nhất định có thể. vậy nếu đường Huyền Trang đã muốn có một con ngựa , vậy thì không cần đệ đệ của nàng biến mã , đúng hay không?

Đây cũng là vạn hạnh trong bất hạnh , Thốn Tâm cười khổ nói, khả Tây Thiên đường xá xa xôi, nguy hiểm trọng trọng, có chín chín tám mươi mốt nạn, hắn chuyến đi này, không biết muốn ăn bao nhiêu khổ chịu nhiều ít tội.

Nghĩ đến đây, nàng lại thấy tim như bị đao cắt, Ngao Liệt tại nàng bên cạnh thân nũng nịu xin khoan dung, nàng cũng chỉ có thể cứng rắn kéo ra một nụ cười nói vô sự. Ăn chết Thiên Đình nhiệt tình làm hao mòn hầu như không còn, nàng rất sớm liền rời tiệc ra tới, đối mặt vũ trụ mênh mông, lã chã rơi lệ.

Dương Tiễn thấp giọng an ủi nàng, nhưng hắn căn bản không rõ nàng tại sao thương tâm, hắn cùng đại ca như vậy, đều đúng đúng nam tử, tự nhiên cảm thấy Ngao Liệt chịu khổ một chút thành cái chính quả rất tốt, nhưng bọn hắn không biết, vậy căn bản cũng không là một điểm khổ!

Tam công chúa gấp đến độ dậm chân, khả việc quan hệ tương lai, cái gì cũng không nói được, chính xoắn xuýt thì, đột nhiên nghe thấy Dương Tiễn thấp Thanh Đạo: "Có người đến , ngươi cẩn thận."

Thốn Tâm giật mình, bỗng nhiên quay đầu đi, Vương mẫu nương nương chính chậm rãi phụ cận, rèm cuốn Đại tướng cầm trong tay đèn lưu ly theo sau lưng.

Tránh đi ra còn không buông tha nàng, Thốn Tâm trong lòng không vui, cưỡng chế hỏa khí hành lễ nói: "Tiểu long gặp qua nương nương."

Vương mẫu hoàn toàn không giống trên điện âm dương quái khí, ngược lại là hòa ái cực kỳ, trước hết để rèm cuốn đưa đèn lưu ly cho Thốn Tâm, khuyên nàng ăn vào giải rượu trà, lại thân cùng nàng khăn lau miệng.

Sự ra khác thường tất có yêu! Thốn Tâm trong lòng còi báo động đại tác, quả nhiên, nghe vương mẫu hàn huyên một trận, liền cắt vào chính đề.

"Bản cung vẫn luôn cảm thấy, ngươi cùng bản cung rất giống, đều rất có con mắt xem người, chỉ là ngươi ta gặp gỡ lại khác nhau rất lớn."

Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười một cái, nói: "Tiểu long như thế nào dám cùng nương nương so sánh?"

Vương mẫu cười đến ý vị thâm trường: "như thế nào không thể so, chỉ cần ngươi trượng phu chịu nghe ngươi, như vậy ngươi cùng bản cung cũng kém không có bao nhiêu . Bản cung năm đó chọn trúng bệ hạ, bệ hạ tính tình ôn hòa, anh minh thần võ, cuối cùng bị Đạo Tổ nhìn trúng, trở thành Thiên Đế, bản cung cũng nhảy lên trở thành thiên hậu, mẫu nghi thiên hạ. Mà ngươi, chọn trúng Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn trí dũng song toàn, pháp lực vô biên, vốn cũng không thua ở bệ hạ, chỉ là hắn quá mức kiệt ngạo bất tuần, ngược lại làm cho ngươi vẫn luôn tùy hắn bôn ba, cùng người dân bình thường phụ không khác."

"Nếu là hắn nguyện ý, thanh lý lại trị, vì tam giới chúng sinh tạo phúc, chẳng qua là bản cung chuyện một câu nói, ngươi cũng khả phu bằng thê quý, trở thành bản cung phía dưới, thụ nhất nhân hâm mộ nữ tử, người trong cả thiên hạ, đều sẽ ngưỡng vọng ngươi vinh quang, ngươi hạnh phúc, chỉ nhìn ngươi có nguyện ý hay không cùng bản cung hợp tác rồi."

Hóa ra là làm thuyết khách tới, Dương Tiễn bên kia đi không thông, liền đến có ý đồ với nàng. Vương mẫu dã tâm bừng bừng, luôn muốn phân hoá Ngọc đế quyền hành, cho nên nàng lựa chọn Dương Tiễn tới làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần. Bởi vì giết mẫu mối thù giết con, Ngọc đế chán ghét Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn cũng cả đời đều sẽ không tri kỷ vì Ngọc đế làm việc. Thiên Đình thượng chỉ có hai cái chủ tử, Dương Tiễn không nghe Ngọc đế , như vậy nàng liền có đầy đủ thời gian, đến đem con sói này mắng thành nàng cẩu. Chỉ có Vương mẫu nương nương, thông minh như vậy người kiêu ngạo, mới có thể nghĩ ra cũng thực tiễn cái chủ ý này.

Đáng tiếc a, nàng lựa chọn tại sai lầm thời gian, sai lầm địa điểm tìm nhầm lầm người đến đàm, chú định kết cục chẳng phải mỹ diệu. Thốn Tâm trong lòng tiếng cười lạnh âm thanh, ép buộc xong nàng sư đệ ( Tôn Ngộ Không ), lại ép buộc đệ đệ, hiện tại lại đem chủ ý lúc tại trượng phu nàng trên người, thật coi nàng ngốc sao? !

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, tươi sáng cười nói: "Nương nương nói là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần sao?"

Vương mẫu mỉm cười nhẹ gật đầu: "Ý của ngươi như nào?"

Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười nói: "Nương nương thuật, đương nhiên lệnh tiểu long động tâm không thôi, tiểu long vốn là cái lòng tham , lớn như vậy vinh quang, làm sao có thể không động tâm?"

Mắt thấy vương mẫu nụ cười trên mặt càng lúc càng lớn, Thốn Tâm lại đột nhiên ý nhất chuyển: "Chỉ là cái này dưới một người, trên vạn người, còn không thể làm tiểu long hài lòng."

Thốn Tâm từng bước một tiến lên, hùng hổ dọa người: "Ngài không phải là nói, ta giống ngài, Dương Tiễn cũng không thua vu Ngọc đế sao? Đã như vậy, ta hà cớ gì khuất tại ngài phía dưới đâu, ta muốn làm, coi như cái này tam giới chủ mẫu! Ngài tìm ta đàm cái này, không phải là cảm thấy Dương Tiễn nghe lời của ta sao, vậy ngài nói, Dương Tiễn có thể hay không thuận theo ta ý tứ, dứt khoát xốc Thiên Đình, chính hắn tới làm Ngọc đế đâu?"

"Ngươi! Ngươi!" Vương mẫu giơ cao ngón tay đều giận đến đang run rẩy, "Ngươi lớn mật!"

Thốn Tâm cười lạnh: "Ngài mới biết ta lớn mật nha? không nói dối ngài, tiểu long trời sinh chính là cái không phục quản . Khi đó Dương Tiễn giết Ngọc đế chín cái nhi tử, ta cũng dám gả cho hắn. Kỳ thật, đừng nói là hắn chỉ giết chín cái, cho dù là hắn đem mười cái mặt trời tính cả mặt trời cha ruột mẹ kế đều giết đi, tiểu long ta cũng chiếu gả không lầm!"

"Ngài đừng cảm thấy ta là tại ăn nói suông. Nơi này nhưng có chúng ta Tây Hải tám trăm ngàn đại quân! Ngài nếu là lại không đem tay của ngài đầu ngón tay buông ra, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ đập thiên áp, thả nhược thủy đi ra. Bên trong nhược thủy, lông hồng không nổi, chim bay không độ, chỉ có chúng ta long tộc, có thể tới lui tự nhiên, chỉ sợ, đến lúc đó đợi, nơi này ai làm chủ liền không nhất định !"

Vương mẫu nương nương sống lớn như vậy, trước giờ không ai dám như vậy nói chuyện với nàng, nàng là tức hổn hển, cả người run rẩy, tiến lên một bước sẽ phải bị Thốn Tâm một bạt tai. Dương Tiễn tuy bị lão bà của mình làm chấn kinh, nhưng cũng phản ứng không chậm, lúc này liền phản chấn trở về. Vương mẫu bị một cỗ đại lực đụng cho rút lui mấy bước, rèm cuốn bận đỡ lấy nàng, trong tay đèn lưu ly rơi vỡ nát, chính như nương nương hỏng bét tâm tình.

Trung thành tuyệt đối rèm cuốn cố nén sợ hãi đập nói lắp ba nói: "Tây Hải tam công chúa, ngươi, ngươi đây là đại nghịch bất đạo, đại nghịch bất đạo!"

"A." Chếnh choáng phía dưới, phẫn nộ thúc đẩy, tam công chúa đã hoàn toàn thả bay tự bản thân, "Ngươi mới biết được ta đại nghịch bất đạo a. Nương nương, ngài cũng đừng nóng giận , tức giận cũng vô ích, bởi vì tiểu long căn bản liền không sợ!"

Vương mẫu hít sâu một hơi, đứng thẳng người nói: "Ngươi đừng muốn càn rỡ, Đạo Tổ sẽ không do ngươi làm ẩu!"

Thốn Tâm gật đầu nói: "Ngài nói được là, nếu không có Đạo Tổ chỗ dựa, ngài cho rằng, ngài đầu này thượng mũ phượng còn vững như vậy làm sao? Ngài yên tâm, tiểu long hiện tại sẽ không làm như vậy, có Đạo Tổ tại, tiểu long cho dù là chiếm ngày này đình, cũng không thể mẫu nghi mấy ngày thiên hạ, khả điều kiện tiên quyết là, ngài đừng đem tiểu long ép. Là, tiểu long cùng bệ hạ đó là không so được, bệ hạ sinh khí, đó là mười mặt trời cùng xuất, nhược thủy hạ giới, tử thương vô số, tiếng kêu than dậy khắp trời đất, cái này tiểu long sinh khí nha, thây nằm bất quá hai người chảy máu bất quá năm bước , nhưng ngày này giới đích thần tiên , lại toàn bộ đều phải phi tê dại đái hiếu ! "

" ngài có thể thử một chút , cử động nữa vừa động gia nhân của ta , đánh lại một chục chồng ta đích chủ ý , tiểu Long là ngói vụn , ngài là minh châu , cùng lắm thì chúng ta ngói vụn minh châu một lệ ném sao , có đúng hay không ? "

mắt thấy Vương mẫu đã giận đến nói không ra lời , Thốn Tâm khinh miệt nhìn nàng một cái , nàng chết còn không sợ , còn sợ ngươi uy hiếp . Tam công chúa quay đầu bước đi , chỉ cảm thấy thần thanh khí sảng , đánh đập Quán Giang Khẩu coi là cái gì , ở dao trì bên ngoài mắng Vương mẫu , nàng còn không dám lên tiếng , đây mới gọi là thoải mái đây , hừ ╭(╯^╰)╮ , long sinh không tiếc liễu !

 **82 Thuốc giả hại long muốn ăn ít**

Vương mẫu nhìn xem Thốn Tâm nghênh ngang rời đi thân ảnh, trong lồng ngực một bồn lửa giận thiêu đến nàng phật nhiên không vui, quả thật là giận đến giận sôi lên, nhưng nàng lại không thể phát tác, chí ít hiện tại không thể, chính như cái này cuồng vọng chi đồ thuật, Tây Hải tám trăm ngàn đại quân còn tại Thiên Đình, nếu nàng quả thật giận đập thiên áp, đó mới là gây ra đại họa sự.

Khả khẩu khí này! Nương nương hận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi, một bên rèm cuốn nhìn xem nàng sắc mặt dử tợn, lại là sợ hãi vừa lo lắng, sỉ sỉ sách sách nói: "Nương, nương, ngài, ngài không có sao chứ. Ngài đừng tức giận ."

Vương mẫu lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, ánh mắt như điện, bắn nhanh rèm cuốn Đại tướng. Nửa ngày, nàng bỗng nhiên cười một cái, diễm như đào lý, lạnh lùng như băng.

"Ngươi vừa mới nhìn thấy cái gì?"

Thanh âm rất ôn hòa, lại làm cho rèm cuốn cả người lắc một cái, dù là có ngốc, hắn hiện nay cũng hiểu được nên nói cái gì, không nên nói cái gì .

"Nương, nương nương, tiểu thần, nấc, cái gì cũng không thấy. Tiểu thần đối với ngài trung thành tuyệt đối, nhất định quản tốt miệng của mình."

Vương mẫu gật đầu cười, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Bản cung đương nhiên biết ngươi trung tâm, chỉ là, chỉ có không tại người của thiên đình, mới có thể để cho bản cung yên tâm."

Nói xong, nàng liếc qua dưới đất nát bấy đèn lưu ly, cười đến ý vị thâm trường.

Đợi cho nàng trở về dao trì bên trong thì, chúng tướng còn tại ăn uống tiệc rượu, nàng vừa mới điều chỉnh tốt bộ mặt biểu tình lại có bị lửa giận xông phá chi thế.

Ngọc đế nhấp một hơi rượu, vui tươi hớn hở nói với nàng: "Dù như thế nào, trẫm nói không sai chứ."

Vương mẫu sầm mặt lại, gượng cười nói: "Bệ hạ quả thật anh minh."

Ngọc đế nhìn sắc mặt nàng xác thực khó coi, kéo tay của nàng nói: "Ngươi liền đừng nóng giận , hà cớ gì cùng nàng chấp nhặt. Ai, khi đó ngươi nếu là nghe lời của trẫm, cũng liền không một màn này . Trẫm sớm nói qua cho ngươi, cái này nồi gì a, xứng đáng chính là cái gì đắp ~ "

"Đúng rồi, như thế nào một mình ngươi đã trở lại, rèm cuốn đâu, hắn không phải là đi theo ngươi đi ra sao?"

Vương mẫu hời hợt nói: "Rèm cuốn đánh nát đèn lưu ly, bị thần thiếp biếm hạ phàm đi ."

"Ah ~" Ngọc đế cứ như vậy lên tiếng, rèm cuốn Đại tướng vận mệnh cứ như vậy bỏ qua . Hắn ngày xưa công tích, đầy ngập trung tâm, tại Ngọc đế trong lòng, nguyên lai còn so không bằng một cái đèn lưu ly. Chí tôn vợ chồng lại nâng chén cộng ẩm, hoàn toàn phao khước cái kia rèm cuốn tử tiểu nhân vật, hoàn toàn không biết hạ tọa bên trong, có một cái khác tiểu nhân vật nghe được tin tức này, trong mắt thấm ra nước mắt, mập mạp trên nắm tay sớm đã gân xanh nổi lên.

Lại nói một bên khác, Dương Tiễn cõng Thốn Tâm, đi ở thiên giới thật dài trên bậc thềm ngọc. Cao cao Thiên Đình, vô hạ vô thu, vô ban ngày vô dạ, phồn hoa như gấm, tiên hạc vờn quanh.

Ngày tốt cảnh đẹp, bích nhân thành đôi. Thốn Tâm tựa vào hắn khoan hậu lưng thượng, như mèo con như vậy, trong cổ họng phát ra thỏa mãn tiếng lẩm bẩm, hạnh phúc cọ xát mặt, đột nhiên nói: "Ta nếu là không ngã xuống, ngươi còn có thể hiện thân cõng ta sao?"

Dương Tiễn đáp: "Đương nhiên hội." Bởi vì ngươi dập đầu dược...

Tam công chúa tại nương nương sáng rực ánh mắt công kích đến tiêu sái mà đi, khả soái bất quá ba giây nàng, bởi vì hưng phấn quá mức, lanh lợi, đến mức dưới chân không còn, suýt nữa té xuống. Lúc này, một đôi hữu lực cánh tay kịp thời chống chọi nàng, Thốn Tâm ngửa đầu ngọt ngào cười nói: "Nhị gia ~~~ "

Dương Tiễn thấy trên mặt nàng ửng đỏ, đưa tay vừa chạm vào, bỏng đến dọa người, liền biết là sức thuốc đang tại phát tác.

Hắn bất đắc dĩ than một hơi, đem nàng lưng đến trên lưng, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Dược cũng là tùy tiện ăn bậy sao?"

Thốn Tâm nói lầm bầm: "Khả vậy cũng là hảo dược, đương nhiên phải ăn ."

Dương Tiễn lắc đầu, cảm thấy im lặng, là hảo dược, được không mấy khỏa đều là hỏa thuộc tính đan dược, long tộc thuộc thủy, ăn nhiều như vậy, không biết muốn phát hỏa bao lâu, huống chi, nàng còn uống vài chén ngự rượu, hơi rượu tăng thêm dược hiệu, khó trách hỏa khí lớn như vậy.

Nghĩ đến đây, hắn không khỏi lại hỏi: "Ngươi khó chịu sao?"

Ngao cô nương chu chu mỏ, hàm hàm hồ hồ nói: "Hơi nóng, trong lòng, như là có nước sôi lăn lộn giống như, còn có chính là..."

Dương Tiễn bận dừng chân lại, hỏi: "Chính là cái gì?"

"Hắc hắc, ta muốn đi ngoài, nhị gia ngươi mau dẫn ta đi ~~~ "

Dương Tiễn: "... Tốt, ta dẫn ngươi đi lân cận ."

"Không được! ! !" Tam công chúa lại bắt đầu rút, "Ta muốn đi Đâu Suất Cung đi ngoài! Ngươi đằng vân mang ta đi đi."

Đâu Suất Cung tại ba mươi ba trọng thiên chi thượng, cách hận trời bên trong, Dương Tiễn cước trình lại nhanh, chí ít đều phải bốn năm nén nhang thời gian.

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Ngươi đi Đâu Suất Cung làm gì?"

Thốn Tâm ửng đỏ nghiêm mặt nói: "Đi ngoài! Đi ra thuận tiện cứu Tôn Ngộ Không a! Ngươi vừa mới không nghe thấy sao, nói là đao chém búa chặt đều làm hắn không chết, hắn được đưa đến lò bát quái trung đốt đi . Dù sao ta hôm nay liên Vương mẫu nương nương đều mắng , đơn giản hoặc là không làm, đã làm thì cho xong. Ngươi thấy không, phía trước đằng vân có phải hay không là Thái Thượng lão quân, chúng ta lặng lẽ theo sau, ta dùng roi cuốn lấy chân của hắn, ngươi đi đem hắn đánh ngất xỉu, sau đó ngươi biến thành hắn bộ dáng, chúng ta đi đem con khỉ thả ra, thế nào?"

"..." Biện pháp là không sai, nhưng là ngươi giọng có hay không muốn lớn như vậy, Dương Tiễn trên mặt thẹn thùng, đối đầu Thái Thượng lão quân biểu tình tự tiếu phi tiếu.

Lão Quân đè xuống đám mây đối Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Ngươi phu nhân này nhưng rất khó lường a, chỉ là cái này Tôn Ngộ Không ngươi lại không cứu được."

Dương Tiễn cau mày, hòa nhã nói: "Người này là sư đệ ta, cùng là đạo môn đệ tử, lão Quân sao không mở một mặt lưới?"

Thái Thượng lão quân vuốt râu cười nói: "Nguyên nhân chính là hắn là đạo môn đệ tử, lão đạo mới muốn đưa hắn một phần cơ duyên, yên tâm, hắn sau này có đại hành động lặc, các ngươi như cưỡng ép nhúng tay, quấy hắn công quả, ngược lại không đẹp."

Dương Tiễn đành phải từ bỏ, thế nhân không biết, hắn vì Xiển giáo đích truyền, tự nhiên biết nội tình. Lão Quân tuy là Thiên Đình bề tôi, nhưng hắn cùng Thái Thanh Đạo đức Thiên tôn, lại có thiên ti vạn lũ liên hệ, vô cùng có khả năng, chính là hắn trảm thi một trong. Hắn chính là tưởng cứng đối cứng, cũng chưa chắc địch nổi hắn, hơn nữa đây là thân sư bá, cũng không thể hại sư điệt đi. Hắn buông xuống một nửa tâm, mang theo rất là bất mãn tam công chúa, hạ phàm đi .

Mà Thốn Tâm, lại nhìn qua càng ngày càng xa thiên giới tường quang, thương tâm ảo não quấy thành một đoàn, ô nghẹn ngào nuốt khóc lên.

Nàng nức nở nói: "Ta kỳ thật, ta kỳ thật thật sự rất cố gắng... Nhưng là tại sao, ta còn là bảo vệ không được bọn hắn."

"Ngao Liệt là như vậy, Tôn Ngộ Không cũng là như vậy, liền tính ta trăm phương ngàn kế, thậm chí hạ quyết tâm dùng một ít bất nhập lưu thủ đoạn, đều không thể, thay đổi bọn họ kết cục... Nên như thế nào , cuối cùng vẫn là như thế nào, quanh đi quẩn lại, kiểu gì cũng sẽ trở về nguyên điểm!"

"Ngươi cũng là như vậy... Này thiên đạo, sớm muộn có một ngày, sẽ đem toàn bộ các ngươi đều từ bên cạnh ta cướp đi, chỉ lưu lại ta lẻ loi trơ trọi một người. Vậy ta đến trên đời này đi một lần, lại có ý gì? !"

Nói đến cuối cùng, thế nhưng có mất hết can đảm ý tứ, lệ mưa mưa lớn, tích táp rơi xuống, trong khoảnh khắc liền ướt đẫm Dương Tiễn áo ngoài.

"Có lão Quân tại, Tôn Ngộ Không không có việc gì. Ngao Liệt chỉ là đi lấy kinh, đãi hắn tu thành chính quả sau, liền sẽ trở về. Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ không rời đi ngươi."

"Ngươi sẽ!" Thốn Tâm kêu khóc nói, "Vương mẫu nương nương đều gọi ngươi đi làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần ! Ngươi ngày nào đó chê ta phiền , ngươi sẽ bỏ xuống ta đi ."

Bọn họ đã đến Quán Giang Khẩu, nàng ngã xuống giường, nằm gối khóc lớn, chăn gấm gối mềm, đều ướt đẫm.

Dương Tiễn ngồi tại bên giường, đưa tay vừa mới chạm đến nàng đầu đầy ô tia, liền bị nàng quay đầu đi chỗ khác né tránh. Phía ngoài Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển đã sớm bị tam công chúa cái này tê tâm liệt phế khóc pháp dọa sợ , bởi vì nam nữ có khác, lại không tốt tiến vào khuyên bảo, chỉ có Dương Thiền, mặt mày mang sầu, lặng lẽ tiến vào, sờ sờ Thốn Tâm phản đạo: "Tẩu tử, đây là thế nào?"

Ngao cô nương đưa tay chỉ hướng Dương Tiễn: "Ngươi hỏi hắn."

Dương Tiễn nhìn lướt qua xa vời bầu trời xanh, sắc mặt âm trầm, nửa ngày mở miệng, trong giọng nói đều mang tán không đi lãnh ý: "Vương mẫu uy bức lợi dụ, làm cho nàng khuyên ta trời cao làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, nghĩ là hù đến nàng ."

Dương Thiền nghe vậy cũng là mày liễu chau mày, nàng vuốt Thốn Tâm lưng, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Tẩu tử ngươi hà cớ gì vì chuyện này lo lắng, chớ nói nhị ca căn bản sẽ không đi, liền coi như hắn thật đi , ngươi cùng nhị ca là Đạo Tổ ban hôn, mặc cho ai đều không thể đem các ngươi tách ra."

"Khả, nhưng ta còn là không vui, ta không nghĩ hắn như vậy mệt, chịu nhiều như vậy tội, ta muốn cho hắn nhiều bồi bồi ta, ta còn muốn đứa bé... Tại sao chúng ta đến bây giờ đều không có đứa nhỏ! Ta thật nhớ muốn một cái bảo bảo, tốt nhất giống hắn, như vậy hắn đi rồi bỏ lại ta, ta cũng có cái an ủi, không đến mức một người khó như vậy quá ~~~~(_)~~~~ "

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, tóc mai lộn xộn, đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, nước mắt pha tạp, tựa vào Dương Thiền trong ngực khóc lớn.

Dương Thiền giật nảy mình, nhỏ giọng đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Tẩu tử lại uống rượu ? Nhị ca ngươi như thế nào cũng không ngăn điểm, không đúng, dĩ vãng nàng uống rượu cũng sẽ không như thế a."

Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi nói: "Nàng còn ăn xong mấy hạt tiên đan, hiện tại là về dược hiệu tới, trong lòng nàng khó chịu, tất tìm lý do phát tiết ra ngoài."

Dương Tiễn đối Dương Thiền nói: "Tam muội, các ngươi chúng ta hồi lâu, nhanh đi nghỉ ngơi đi, tẩu tử ngươi nơi này có ta."

Dương Thiền khó xử nhìn xem còn nằm ở nàng trên gối lẩm bẩm tam công chúa, lại thua ở ca ca dưới sự kiên trì, Dương Tiễn một phen đem Thốn Tâm vớt đi qua, ra hiệu Dương Thiền đi mau.

Dương Thiền cau mày rời đi, sau lưng truyền đến Ngao cô nương như ly thủy chi ngư một dạng kịch liệt tiếng giãy giụa.

"Ta không cần ngươi ôm! Dù sao ngươi sớm muộn cũng phải đi! Hiện tại ôm cũng vô dụng!"

Dương Tiễn nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Ngươi muốn một cái giống ta bảo bảo, không cần ta ôm, một mình ngươi ngày thường đi ra không?"

(⊙o⊙). . . Thốn Tâm động tác bỗng nhiên dừng lại, nói thật có lý, nàng lại không phản bác được.

Dương Thiền trốn tại cổng nghe bích chân, chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt như bị phỏng, bận mang theo váy bãi bước nhanh rời đi .

"Cái kia, tốt lắm. Ta làm cho ngươi ôm, nhưng là ngươi nhất định phải hiện tại liền cho ta sinh một cái!"

Dương Tiễn: "..." Tưởng chủ ý xấu thì, nàng đầu óc ngược lại là rõ ràng hung ác.

Thốn Tâm một cái mãnh đâm chui vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực, liên Thanh Đạo: "Phát cái gì ngốc, nói xong sinh bảo bảo đâu!"

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, cứng đờ nói sang chuyện khác: "Không biết Tôn Ngộ Không hiện tại như thế nào, ngươi đem thủy tinh như ý đặt ở trong cơ thể hắn, có thể ngăn cản lò bát quái Tam Vị Chân Hỏa sao?"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân vốn là chỉ là chuyển dời một chút chủ đề, thủy tinh như ý là long tộc chi bảo, thủy khắc hỏa, như thế nào không thể hộ thân, không nghĩ tới, tam công chúa ngược lại là lưu tâm.

"Đúng nga, lò bát quái hỏa, hẳn nên so với bình thường Tam Vị Chân Hỏa còn lợi hại hơn đi." Thốn Tâm giãy dụa Dương Tiễn ôm ấp, ngồi xếp bằng trên giường, suy tư chốc lát nói, "Chúng ta bây giờ đều hạ phàm đã lâu như vậy, hắn chịu đã muốn tiến vào, không được, ta muốn giúp giúp hắn!"

Nói xong bảo bảo cũng không sinh , súc tích toàn thân pháp lực, mặc niệm thần chú, liên tục không ngừng đưa vào thủy tinh như ý chế tạo hàn khí.

Dương Tiễn vừa mới bắt đầu còn có chút vẻ bất mãn, khả mắt thấy tam công chúa bởi vì ăn tiên đan, tinh lực chính dồi dào , một chút vô rã rời chi ý, hàn khí càng thả càng nhiều, cả phòng đều kết lên sương lạnh. Dương đại thần sâu thấy, lại không ngăn cản nàng, sư đệ không có bị thiêu chết, đều muốn cho chết rét!

Thốn Tâm bất mãn nói: "Không phải là ngươi nói khả năng không thể hộ thân sao?"

"... Nhưng bây giờ đã đủ rồi."

"Thật sự đủ chưa?"

"Thật sự đủ rồi..."

Hạ giới hai vợ chồng dây dưa, hoàn toàn không biết Đâu Suất Cung trung, Tôn đại thánh không có bị đao kiếm chém chết, phản muốn cho chết rét.

Là, Thốn Tâm tại hạ giới là cảm giác rất lâu, nhưng là trên trời một ngày, dưới đất một năm, giờ phút này liên lò bát quái trung hỏa đều không đốt. Tôn Ngộ Không bị xích sắt cột vào, nằm ở một bên.

Đột nhiên, chân bắt đầu run, tiếp lấy chân run, sau đó eo run, cuối cùng cả người run rẩy, hơi thở thành sương, sống sờ sờ đem một cái kim con khỉ đông lạnh thành tuyết con khỉ, cứ như vậy, trong đan điền vẫn hàn khí trận trận, không ngừng ngoại phóng.

Đại thánh run run nói: "Cái kia đồng nhi! Ngươi có thể hay không động tác nhanh lên! Ta lão Tôn đều muốn cho chết rét! Nhanh lên, đem ta hướng hỏa bên kia đẩy đẩy! Lão quan nhi, ngươi đây rốt cuộc là không phải là Tam Vị Chân Hỏa a, như thế nào vô dụng như vậy!"

Thái Thượng lão quân: "..."

Cuối cùng, bị lấy ra thủy tinh như ý Tôn đại thánh, tại tiến vào lò bát quái về sau, thế nhưng cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc, thật là ấm áp, thật là ấm áp o(*￣▽￣*)o.

Mà ép buộc mệt mỏi tam công chúa, cũng ở vào mê man trong hạnh phúc, hoàn toàn không biết một đại sóng sinh con bí phương đang từ Tây Hải vận đến.

 **83 Quá độ phục bút tại tấu chương**

Hoa Sơn, tinh sương nhiều lần dời, như nước năm xưa, ngoại giới hoa nở hoa tàn, khả Thánh Mẫu cung hoa đào, bởi vì Dương Thiền pháp lực phù hộ, trước giờ phun được sáng rực phương hoa, xa xa nhìn lại, giống như xán lạn ngời ngời ráng mây. Khả ngày xưa, tại cái này hoa rụng rực rỡ trung, khãy đàn đánh cờ nữ chủ nhân, lúc này lại trốn ở trong phòng, nói lẩm bẩm, ngược lại là cô phụ cái này cực tốt xuân quang.

Dương Thiền đem nàng sưu tập điển tịch một phần một phần bày tại trên bàn, dùng trâm hoa chữ nhỏ tinh tế làm ghi chép.

"Đương quy, xuyên khung, xích thược, sinh địa các cửu tiền... Vân linh thập ngũ tiền..."

Dương Thiền chính hết sức chuyên chú, lãnh không ngại bên tai đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng: "Ngươi tại làm cái gì?"

Dương Thiền bút lông trong tay run lên, mực nước như châu, nhỏ xuống tại trắng noãn trên tuyên chỉ, chậm rãi tản ra, dơ bẩn nàng một buổi trưa này thành quả lao động, nàng giận đến đập bàn, quay đầu sẵng giọng: "Hoàng Thiên Hóa, ta nói bao nhiêu lần , đừng lại từ địa đạo đi lên! Ta không phải là mới cho ngươi chắn sao?"

Lịch sự tao nhã nữ tử trong khuê phòng, đứng thẳng cả người tú như trúc nam tử. Hoàng Thiên Hóa thân y phục hàng ngày, đứng xuôi tay, mang trên mặt ý cười, đang cúi đầu nhìn qua Dương Thiền.

Hiện nay hắn, sớm đã không phải là trăm năm trước cái kia tính nóng như lửa, lỗ mãng xúc động tiểu lang , trường kỳ quản lý âm dương hai giới kinh nghiệm làm cho hắn nội tâm nhiệt tình vội vàng xao động, dần dần lắng đọng vì ổn trọng thâm trầm. Hắn thành thục trưởng thành, do một đứa bé trai biến thành một cái có thể vì thế gian dân chúng chống lên một mảnh bầu trời nam nhân, đến mức Dương Thiền có khi đối đầu mắt của hắn thần, cũng bất giác hụt hơi nghẹn lời, so với bây giờ.

Hoàng Thiên Hóa cười tiếp nhận nàng bút nói: "Ta giúp ngươi trọng chép một phần chính là. Đất này đạo cũng đừng ở chắn , tuy nói ta đả thông không cần tốn nhiều sức..."

Câu nói này không nói xong liền chịu Dương Thiền một chút, hắn nhíu nhíu mày, cũng lơ đễnh, tiếp tục nói: "Ta nói là thật sự. Bên trên mấy năm nay đối với hạ giới đem khống càng ngày càng chặt chẽ, cái kia Thiên Nô cách mỗi mười năm sẽ hạ giới tuần sát, làm cho ta đem tất cả hồ sơ đều làm hai phần. Thổi huân, tới chơi những việc này, ta đã không còn dám làm, sợ sẽ gây ra sự cố. Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, ngươi ta muốn gặp mặt, cũng chỉ có dựa vào đất này nói."

Dương Thiền trên mặt xấu hổ nụ cười chậm rãi thu lại, chỉ còn lại có nhàn nhạt vẻ u sầu. Nàng thở dài một hơi nói: "Tự Tôn Ngộ Không đại náo thiên cung sau, nhị ca đã không thể xen vào nữa những chuyện này, ngược lại là mệt nhọc ngươi cùng đại đế, một là Thiên Đình mệnh lệnh rõ ràng, nói gần nói xa chính là làm cho hắn chớ xen vào việc của người khác, hai là vương mẫu làm cho hắn trời cao làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần tâm vẫn luôn chưa chết, mấy lần truyền tin cho hắn, đề ra chỉ cần hắn đồng ý nhậm chức, có thể tự danh chính ngôn thuận vì dân chúng làm chủ. Này nhân gian họ Vạn chết sống, ngược lại là thành nàng bàn điều kiện thẻ đánh bạc."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa giơ lên Dương Thiền chén trà uống một hơi cạn sạch, nói: "A, nàng vốn là người như vậy. Ngươi cũng không cần lo lắng, mọi thứ có phụ thân, mấy vị thúc bá cùng ta tại, tổng sẽ không nhậm bên trên muốn làm gì thì làm. Dương nhị ca an tâm cùng tẩu tử sinh con liền khả, không cần treo này đó việc vặt."

Đề cập lời này, Dương Thiền chỉ cảm thấy sầu tình càng thượng lông mày, nàng sửa sang trên bàn sách thuốc, cười khổ nói: "Ta cũng không biết, chúng ta dương gia là phạm Hà Qua, cái này đều mấy trăm năm , thậm chí ngay cả một hai con nối dõi đều chưa từng truyền xuống. Bọn họ biện pháp gì đều mau đã dùng hết, Tây Hải, Ngọc hư cung, hai phe gia trưởng, đều là thao nát tâm, ta hiện tại cũng chỉnh lý một ít đơn thuốc cho bọn họ, vạn nhất có sử dụng đây."

Thiên hóa cứng đờ cầm lấy Dương Thiền sửa sang lại phương thuốc vừa nhìn, nửa ngày biệt xuất một câu: "Cái này, tựa hồ là xà tộc bổ khí huyết dược đi, ngươi cầm đi cho tẩu tử ăn? Σ(°△°|||)︴ "

Dương Thiền nhếch miệng nói: "(⊙o⊙). . . Bọn họ lần trước còn ăn hải mã tộc đây này, long xà vốn là một nhà, ta cảm thấy ta cái này còn muốn tiếp cận một điểm, có lẽ hữu dụng đâu."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa: "..." Hải mã dược đều ăn, vì một đứa bé, Dương sư huynh vợ chồng đã muốn điên rồi.

Chỉ là lời này, lại không thể ngay trước yêu ca ca trước mặt muội muội đàm, hắn lấy quyền che miệng, thanh khục mấy Thanh Đạo: "Ta những ngày gần đây lại thay ngươi tìm chút cầm phổ, ngươi xem coi thế nào?"

Dương Thiền cười nhận lấy, cười nói: "Ngươi tìm đến tất nhiên là cực tốt, chỉ là quá mức bi thương chút, Tứ công chúa lần trước nghe ta tấu một khúc, đều không khỏi chảy xuống lệ đến."

"Thật sao? Vậy ta lần sau làm, tìm chút vui sướng đến."

"Tốt, chờ ngươi đem cầm phổ đưa tới, ta y phục này cũng nhanh làm tốt , đều là liền cùng ngươi có qua có lại."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa cúi đầu cười một cái: "Nói mò, đây rõ ràng là, ném ta lấy mộc đào, báo chi lấy quỳnh dao "

Hai người nhàn thoại một trận, Dương Thiền lấy cớ sắc trời đã tối, lại muốn đuổi thiên hóa rời đi . Bính linh công cười cười liền nhấc chân đi rồi, cũng làm cho Dương Thiền kinh ngạc lên, hôm nay cái như thế nào như vậy nghe lời, thường ngày bất ma trên nửa canh giờ, hắn nhưng là quyết định sẽ không động oa , há biết nhân gia tưởng chính là, dù sao buổi tối cũng hội vụng trộm đến, không bằng hiện tại thuận nàng trái tim.

Đất này đạo kỳ thật đã sớm đào xong , chỉ là Dương Thiền không biết. Hoàng Thiên Hóa từ lân cận hồ nước, thuận thế núi từ dưới đất đào vào đến, nối thẳng giường của nàng dưới đáy. Mỗi lần lúc đêm khuya vắng người, hắn liền từ dưới giường bò ra, yên lặng nhìn nàng cả một đêm, hừng đông thì một mình rời đi. Đương nhiên, tuy nói điểm mộng điềm hương, Dương Thiền có khi còn là hội bừng tỉnh, nhưng là cảm tạ thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân truyền lại độn thổ, hắn một cái xoay người độn như dưới mặt đất, nàng ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng, còn tưởng rằng là ngày có chút suy nghĩ, dạ có chỗ mộng, mơ mơ màng màng, liền cũng bỏ qua .

Địa đạo nơi sâu, liền vào hồ nước, bàn đá xanh đường nhỏ kết nối hồ trung ương một gian nho nhỏ thạch ốc. Đẩy ra cửa đá nặng nề, hắc ám trong phòng Dạ Minh Châu tùy chủ nhân bước chân Từng viên thắp sáng, chiếu lên giống như ban ngày. Thiên hóa cái bàn cùng Dương Thiền đồng dạng lộn xộn, bất quá nàng chính là phương thuốc, hắn lại là cầm phổ.

Hắn chậm rãi cầm lấy sơ thảo, cử bút sửa lại một đoạn, cuối cùng lại thở dài: "Trong lòng có sầu, như thế nào làm được ra tiếng vui vẻ đâu?"

"Vậy ngươi hà cớ gì sầu đâu?"

Hoàng Thiên Hóa trong lòng chợt lạnh, có khách không mời mà đến, hắn phản ứng cực nhanh, trở tay chính là Một kiếm, đánh cho thiên tường trở tay không kịp, vất vả thiệt thòi trên người mặc tơ vàng bảo giáp, nếu không thì muốn bị thân ca ca đâm cho xuyên tim .

"Ngươi cái này vậy. Ra tay quá độc ác đi!"

Thiên hóa nhìn xem cái này nhị hàng đệ đệ, không lời nói: "Ai bảo ngươi vụng trộm chạy vào . Lúc đến không ai đi theo đi, không được, ta còn là đi ra xem một chút."

"Ai ai ai, chớ đi, ta cẩn thận đâu, đi ra thì, phụ vương còn đặc biệt căn dặn ta."

"Phụ vương cố ý căn dặn ngươi? ! Hắn biết?"

Thiên tường một chút nện ở trên ghế, bĩu môi nói: "Ngươi ba ngày hai đầu hướng Hoa Sơn đằng sau hồ này chạy, cách một đoạn thời gian còn có quần áo mới, mới vớ và giày mới xuyên, chúng ta lại không ngốc. Chỉ là không nghĩ tới, không chỉ có Dương cô nương đối với ngươi dụng tâm, ngươi đối với nàng cũng là man tận tâm . Cái này một phòng chính mình làm cầm phổ, cái kia một phòng thu nạp tới kỳ phổ, cuối cùng cái kia ốc, ngươi thế nhưng lấy kim cương khóa khóa lại , ca, nói một chút xem thôi, buông được là cái gì?"

Hoàng Thiên Hóa xuống dưới chính là một cái bạo lật, trách mắng: "Làm ngươi chuyện gì, không cáo mà vào, há lại hành vi quân tử, lần sau lại len lén chạy vào, đừng trách ta nắm đấm này!"

Thiên tường sợ tới một cái nghiêng người né tránh, hắn ủy khuất nói: "Ta đây cũng là vì muốn tốt cho ngươi. Ngươi nhìn ngươi cái này, lén lút đã bao nhiêu năm, các ngươi cứ vụng trộm thành thân thôi, Thiên Đình không phát hiện được ."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa nghe mặt như phủ băng: "Nếu là phát hiện , ngươi muốn lấy chúng ta cả nhà mệnh đi lấp sao?"

"Chỉ bằng Thiên Đình đám người kia, còn thật muốn không được chúng ta cả nhà mệnh, cùng lắm thì không làm thần tiên này, dựng khởi vì yêu, cha mẹ cùng bác trai bác gái nhóm, cũng khả đoàn tụ."

Thiên tường nghiêm nghị nói: "Hơn nữa, nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi len lén lẻn vào Hoa Sơn ngây ngốc một đêm đều không ai phát giác, không có việc gì . Quá khứ những tiên nhân kia bị bắt, đều là chính bọn hắn ngốc, cho rằng vụng trộm bái thiên địa đều sẽ không có người phát giác, không hay biết, cho tới nguyệt lão, hòa hợp nhị tiên, từ Oa Hoàng Cung vị kia nương nương, trong tay nhân duyên bảo khí đều sẽ có cảm ứng, chỉ cần bên trên nhớ tới tra một cái, chẳng phải tra ra manh mối . Ngươi cùng Dương cô nương chỉ cần không đi những cái kia kinh động pháp khí quá trình, xem như là không mai mối tằng tịu với nhau, chỉ cần không sinh hạ đứa nhỏ, hoàn toàn có thể che giấu."

"Nói ai không mai mối tằng tịu với nhau ngươi!" Thiên hóa giận đạo, lại là một cái bạo lật.

"Ca, ta đây là lời nói thật a, đương nhiên các ngươi không phải là vô lễ người, đây là bị bách ." Thiên tường che bao nói tiếp, "Chúng ta nói tiếp đứa nhỏ, các ngươi đều là thần tiên, căn bản không sinh ra đến, ngẫm lại Dương nhị ca Dương nhị tẩu, thành hôn đều mau một ngàn năm , nghĩ đủ mọi cách đều không được, ngươi cái này thân thể, cùng Dương sư huynh còn là kém xa, ngươi khẳng định cũng không sinh ra đến..."

Lời kế tiếp chôn vùi tại nắm đấm bên trong, Hoàng Thiên Hóa nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, tuy nói một chút xem phải là lời nói thật, nhưng vì sao nghe làm cho người như vậy khó chịu đâu?

Mà tại phía đông, Quán Giang Khẩu dương phủ, Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn đang đối mặt nhìn nhau.

Tam công chúa âm thầm nuốt nước miếng một cái, thấp thỏm nói: "Ngươi trước, còn là ta trước?"

Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi: "Còn là quy củ cũ, cùng nhau đi."

"Nhưng là, vạn nhất chúng ta như lần trước đồng dạng đồng thời ngã xuống làm sao đây?"

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày: "Ta đã trước đó dặn dò qua Ngao Thiên Khuyển, thấy tình huống không đúng liền cho chúng ta ăn giải độc đan, không có việc gì ."

"Tốt, làm chén này thuốc dưỡng thai! Không đúng, là sinh con bí phương..."

Sau đó chính là lộc cộc lộc cộc, ọe... (﹏)

Hai người lẫn nhau hướng đối phương trong miệng nhét đường, nhìn đối phương mặt khổ qua, cũng nhịn không được cười ra tiếng.

Thốn Tâm ngã vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực, rõ ràng chính mình trong dạ dày cũng khó chịu, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được cười đến lăn qua lăn lại, trực đạo: "Vừa mới liền nên cho ngươi dùng huyền quang kính nhớ kỹ, quá khôi hài , ha ha ha ha ha!"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân khẽ cười một tiếng, chậm rãi rút ra sau lưng cái gương nhỏ, mỉm cười nói: "Xác thực đáng tiếc , bất quá may mắn, Dương Tiễn nhớ kỹ phu nhân , đây mới là mấu chốt."

Tam công chúa: "Σ(°△°|||)︴ ngươi cầm ra, nhanh cho ta, cho ta!"

Tự Thốn Tâm đại náo thiên cung phía sau, lại đại náo Quán Giang Khẩu, bọn họ quá được chính là cuộc sống như vậy , chuyện nhà, cãi nhau.

Ngao cô nương tại suýt nữa đem đại thánh đông lạnh thành tuyết con khỉ phía sau, ngủ toàn bộ ba ngày, nơi đây Dương Tiễn vẫn luôn canh giữ ở bên cạnh nàng, vì thế, hai người này cũng liền hoàn mỹ bỏ qua, thiên bồng đùa giỡn Hằng Nga, Tôn Ngộ Không đạp lăn lò bát quái.

Đợi cho hai người thu thập thỏa đáng, bắt đầu hiểu ngoại giới tin tức thì, Đường Tam giấu đồ đệ đã muốn toàn bộ quy vị, lão đại Tôn Ngộ Không đặt ở ngũ hành sơn, lão nhị Trư Bát Giới vừa mới biến thành trư, lão tam cát ngộ tịnh tại sông Lưu sa đánh cá, lão tứ tiểu bạch long đang tại Trung Thổ tìm khắp nơi bản thân hắn.

Thốn Tâm: "..." Mà thôi, mà thôi, nghịch thiên cải mệnh, sửa được tiểu tiết lại không đổi được lớn đi hướng, tây du chính là một đại kiếp, cho dù là nàng tỉnh dậy lại có thể thế nào, còn là quản tốt chính mình đi.

Việc cấp bách, chính là sinh con!

Hiện tại, hai người đều sẽ việc này để ở trong lòng. Thốn Tâm thứ nhất là vốn là khát vọng bảo bảo, thứ hai chính là muốn vì tương lai nhiều gia tăng chút biến số, mà Dương Tiễn, chính là vì Thốn Tâm những thuốc kia sau chân ngôn.

Trước kia, hắn đã từng chờ đợi đứa nhỏ, khả bởi hai người, một cái là thân xác thành thánh, một cái là trời sinh long loại, a-pác-thai tăng thêm Thiên Đạo kiêng kỵ, chậm chạp không được. Hắn sớm có đoán trước, tuy rằng tiếc nuối, lại cũng thì thôi, đại đạo vô thuật, cầu thiếu có thể tròn, không cưỡng cầu được.

Hắn không ngờ tới, chính mình là nới lỏng tâm, tức phụ nhìn như cũng nới lỏng , thường ngày cười toe toét, xưa nay không nhắc, lại vụng trộm xoắn xuýt trong lòng. Cái này như thế nào được?

Thiên Đình hùng hổ dọa người, cũng là hắn những năm gần đây, phong mang quá lộ nguyên nhân, hiện tại thế gian lại trị, đã đi hướng quỹ đạo, hắn tự giác cũng nên lui khỏi vị trí phía sau màn, giấu tài , lý do đều là có sẵn , Dương Tiễn dự tính nghĩ biện pháp sinh đứa bé.

Há biết, nghĩ tới đây biện pháp liền suy nghĩ hơn bốn trăm năm a, bọn họ từ ban đầu đầy cõi lòng kỳ vọng, đến thất vọng uể oải, lại đến hiện tại vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi, ôm đùa giỡn tâm tính, biện pháp gì đều đi thử một lần,

 **84 Thông minh tuyệt đỉnh không thắng hàn**

Hắn nói, như vậy cũng không tệ, Thốn Tâm báo một trong cười.

Dính nhau đủ rồi tách ra hai người, lại không có phát hiện, nhất chuyển quá mức, đối phương đuôi mày khóe mắt cùng chính mình một dạng, nhiễm lên từng sợi nhẹ sầu.

Bởi thất bại mà từ bỏ, liền không phải là Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm , nhưng mà, khi thắng khi bại, cho dù là Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm, cũng sẽ cảm thấy nản chí khổ sở. Thay đối phương suy nghĩ hai vợ chồng, không nguyện ở trên mặt hiển lộ một tia thương tâm, chỉ đem cái này khát vọng khổ sở, chôn ở đáy lòng, tích lũy lên men, không biết ngày nào sẽ bạo phát đi ra, mà duy nhất có thể dự báo chính là, không nhin được trước , tuyệt đối là Thốn Tâm.

Trên thực tế, nàng bây giờ đã hiển lộ mánh khóe.

Thốn Tâm có khi thật sự rất muốn hỏi Dương Tiễn, ngươi nếu đã cảm thấy không sai, cái kia tại sao mỗi lần lúc ra cửa thoáng nhìn đứa nhỏ đồ chơi, ngươi kiểu gì cũng sẽ chinh lăng chốc lát; tại sao lần trước cho nàng mua hoa lụa, thế nhưng mang theo tiểu cô nương dây cột tóc trở về; tại sao hàng năm tháng giêng mười sáu, ngươi cũng không dám đi Chân Quân miếu, không phải là sợ nhìn thấy vô số đứa nhỏ đến ngươi tượng thần hạ biên khóa nhi, thọc ngươi tâm sao?

Nàng có khi nhìn xem trên mặt hắn vân đạm phong khinh nụ cười, đều muốn tiến lên bóp một phen, đại hống đại khiếu mệnh hắn không cần trang mô tác dạng, nhưng là nàng không dám.

Nàng sợ Dương Tiễn trái lại hỏi nàng, tại sao năm gần đây không cùng các tỷ muội tụ hội? Tại sao từ lần trước phía sau đều không trở về Tây Hải? Tại sao mỗi ngày hô hào thuận theo tự nhiên, ngày hôm sau như trước uống xong cổ quái kỳ lạ dược?

Đáp án còn là hai chữ, đứa nhỏ. Cùng tuổi tỷ muội đều đã thành hôn, có đứa nhỏ còn cao hơn nàng, nàng trong lúc thương tâm, trở về cùng mẫu thân khóc lóc kể lể, kết quả trêu đến nàng vừa lo tâm lo lắng, tăng thêm lần trước bởi vì uống sinh con bí phương song song trúng độc, liên ma ngang ca ca trưởng tử trăng tròn yến đều bỏ qua, lần này, làm cho nàng còn như thế nào có mặt trở về, cũng không dám trở về.

Thốn Tâm nhìn lấy mình bụng dưới, lông mày nhíu chặt, cho dù là hiện tại loại tình huống này, nàng đều không hề từ bỏ, cho dù nàng biết, hết thảy đều là phí công, nhưng vẫn là hi vọng xa vời kỳ tích, lưu lại Dương Tiễn, lưu lại bọn họ hạnh phúc sinh hoạt.

Lưỡng vợ chồng ngàn năm đồng tâm, lại bởi đứa nhỏ sự tình sinh ra cành cây, chôn xuống khác nhau hạt giống, chính bọn hắn như vậy sống qua ngày, ngược lại là đem Tây Hải long hậu gấp hỏng rồi.

Nàng ngồi tại thuỷ tinh cung trung, thường ngày con cháu quấn đầu gối, trên mặt còn có một ý cười, hiện tại một thân một mình, sầu được đau nửa đầu đều đi ra . Chỉ là nàng lòng nóng như lửa đốt, cũng không có cách nào, nữ nhi nữ tế không có dòng dõi, nàng cái này làm mẹ vợ , lại có thể thế nào trợ giúp đâu, cũng đừng nhắc thuốc bổ , nghe long hậu nương nương trong lòng liền hốt hoảng, long cung mỗi năm đưa số lớn giải độc thuốc hay đi qua, chính là bị tam công chúa uống thuốc sảng khoái kình hù.

Một ngày, long hậu lại tại nội thất một mình phát sầu, Ma Ngang Thái Tử ra ngoài trở về bái kiến mẫu thân, long hậu mi tâm nếp nhăn đều gạt ra , hắn thấy thế nào không ra.

"Mẫu hậu, ngài đây là vì sao ưu sầu?"

Long hậu thở dài một Thanh Đạo: "Ta nhi tâm lý nắm chắc, lại hà cớ gì biết rõ còn cố hỏi. Ngoại trừ ngươi muội muội, ai còn có thể đem vi nương sầu thành cái dạng này?"

"Khoảng cách này lần thứ nhất thành hôn nhanh chín trăm năm , ly nhị hôn cũng có tiếp cận tám trăm năm đi, cho dù có chủng tộc khác biệt, cũng không trở thành lâu như vậy không có con nha. Ngươi xem các ngươi huynh đệ, không một cái giống nàng như vậy , vợ ngươi trước cho ngươi sinh du nhi cùng cảnh nhi, lão nhị đi theo các ngươi cũng có một tử, Ngao Liệt xuất gia không đề cập tới, lão tứ tức phụ hôm qua đến thỉnh an cũng nói có thai . Ngươi nói, có phải hay không là Tam nhi mù uống thuốc ăn xảy ra vấn đề , không được, những cái kia giải □□ tài còn là quá bình thường, ta muốn treo thưởng tứ hải làm tốt nhất dược đến!"

"...", ngao ma ngang bận đè lại long hậu tay đạo, "Ngài cũng yên tĩnh chút đi, chúng ta long tộc tử tức um tùm là bởi vì hành vân bố vũ công đức, Thốn Tâm bọn họ chỉ là bởi vì công đức chưa đủ mà thôi, đợi cho thời cơ đã đến, Thiên Đạo cảm ứng, tự nhiên sẽ có tử."

"Nhưng là, nhưng là muội muội của ngươi, muội phu trước quản lý nhược thủy, sau hưng chu phạt trụ, tiếp lấy lại là vì dân chờ lệnh, cái này tích hạ công đức, chẳng lẽ còn không đủ sao, cái này lão thiên cũng không biết là nghĩ như thế nào , hiện tại khả nên làm thế nào đây a?"

Long hậu quyết nghị bị phủ định, càng là khó chịu, Ma Ngang Thái Tử nhìn xem mẫu thân mặt ủ mày chau, suy tư chốc lát, rốt cục quyết định.

"Việc này bản sớm đã nghĩ kỹ, chỉ là gặp mẫu hậu vẻ u sầu đầy cõi lòng, không bằng sớm trước xử lý đi. Cảnh nhi là ta trưởng tử, cũng là Tây Hải tương lai người thừa kế, vốn là nên cực kỳ bồi dưỡng, muội phu anh hùng cái thế, pháp lực vô biên, đưa đến chỗ của hắn, cầu hắn dạy bảo võ nghệ pháp thuật, không có gì thích hợp bằng ."

Long hậu nghe vậy chính là vui vẻ, nhưng lập tức ảm đạm, lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay đều là thịt, lấy nhi tử cốt nhục đi cho nữ nhi, nàng còn làm không ra.

"Vợ ngươi hơn hai trăm năm trước mới mang thai cảnh nhi, hoài thai trăm năm, phá xác mười năm, hắn khả mới một trăm tuổi nhiều một chút, ngươi cũng bỏ được, liền tính ngươi bỏ được, vợ ngươi chẳng lẽ cũng nguyện ý không?"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử khe khẽ cười: "Thốn Tâm tuy rằng không đáng tin, Dương Tiễn chung quy còn có thể để cho ta yên tâm, ta đương nhiên bỏ được, cũng tất có biện pháp làm cho diệu nghi bỏ được."

Đại tẩu ở trong nhà cùng nữ nhi, nhi tử cùng nhau luyện thương, hoàn toàn không biết nhi tử đã muốn bị trượng phu chuẩn bị đóng gói tặng người .

Mẹ con ba người, dùng thương đều là một cái phong cách, hổ hổ sinh phong, khí thế bức người, liền liên thấp đậu đinh Ngao Cảnh tiểu điện hạ cũng là như thế, đoàn tử giống như thân thể, ngược lại là linh hoạt gấp, gương mặt lạnh lùng, mang theo còn cao hơn hắn hai cái đầu thương nhảy tới nhảy lui, chọc cho một bên thị nữ biệt tiếu biệt đắc đau dạ dày, cũng không dám cười lên tiếng, bằng không chọc thẹn vị này xấu hổ tiểu vương tử, hắn liền muốn ngộp không nói lời nào đã lâu.

Rốt cục, đại tẩu thu thế, rửa tay lau mồ hôi, trước động viên vài câu, lại từng cái phê bình chỉ chính, tỷ tỷ ngao du tính tình hoạt bát, trong chốc lát liền nhịn không được chạy ra ngoài, đệ đệ Ngao Cảnh tuổi tác tuy nhỏ, lại trầm tĩnh phi thường, lẳng lặng nghe mẫu thân chỉ điểm.

Đại tẩu thấy thân cao còn chưa kịp nàng eo nhi tử, sắc mặt nghiêm túc, ánh mắt chuyên chú, đầu to từng chút từng chút nhìn chằm chằm nàng, nhịn không được phốc một tiếng bật cười.

Nàng giơ tay chọc lấy hắn một chút: "Ngươi mới bao nhiêu lớn chọn người, đi học phụ thân ngươi bộ dáng."

Ngao Cảnh một đôi ánh mắt như nước long lanh nhìn xem nàng, ăn nói rõ ràng nói: "Tử tiêu phụ, hài nhi sinh ra liền có phụ thân uy nghi, không cần học."

Đại tẩu chưởng không ngưng cười lên tiếng, điện nội thị nữ đều là phụ họa.

Một vị tiến lên phía trước nói: "Chúng ta tiểu điện hạ chính là lợi hại."

Một cái khác đi theo nói: "Là cực, là cực, khó trách điện hạ gần đây nói muốn vì tiểu điện hạ tìm kiếm hỏi thăm danh sư, tất không thể bôi nhọ hắn thiên tư."

"Ah?" Câu này nói chuyện, liên quan đại tẩu cùng Ngao Cảnh tiểu bằng hữu đều bị hấp dẫn lực chú ý, đại tẩu liền vội vàng hỏi, "Việc này ta như thế nào không biết, giấu diếm được ngược lại là chặt chẽ, ngươi nghe được cái gì, nhanh chóng nói ra."

Thị nữ kia hành lễ, mặt lộ vẻ vẻ sợ hãi, nhiên đại thái tử phi trị gia như trị quân, người nào dám không theo mệnh, bất quá chốc lát, nàng giống như triệt để một dạng, từng cái nói tới.

"Ngài biết đến, tam phò mã anh hùng cái thế, đều là từ sư phụ hắn Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân chỗ học được, bởi vậy thái tử điện hạ cố ý đem tiểu điện hạ mang đến Ngọc Tuyền Sơn Kim Hà Động, hướng hắn bái sư học nghệ. Chỉ là, bởi vì Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ở tại hoang sơn dã lĩnh, thiếu ăn thiếu mặc, thường ngày, lại có chút cái lôi thôi lếch thếch, điện hạ chỉ sợ là lo lắng ngài đau lòng nhi tử, không nỡ đưa đi, cho nên mới giấu diếm ngài đi."

"Cái gì? !" Đại tẩu trong lòng lập tức hiển hiện khi đó gặp qua Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hình tượng, lục bào đạo nhân, râu ria lộn xộn, yêu thích viết sách, ở tại toàn là thẻ tre lạnh buốt trong sơn động.

Nàng đã từng học nghệ, nhưng bởi vì sư phụ y doãn cẩn thận quan tâm lại có tay nghề nấu ăn ngon, vừa học được bản lãnh lại quá được tư nhuận, nhưng là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cái này, hắn bản lãnh không thể nghi ngờ, hắn trù nghệ nha, liền còn chờ thương thảo, làm cho mới một trăm tuổi nhi tử cùng một cái không đáng tin xa lạ lão đạo quá. Chính như Ma Ngang Thái Tử sở thiết nghĩ như vậy, nàng đau lòng .

"Không được, ta muốn đi tìm hắn, ít nhất chờ cảnh nhi lại lớn một điểm a."

Thị nữ kia bận ngăn lại nàng nói: "Nương nương, điện hạ cũng là một mảnh lòng tốt, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân là tam giới danh sư, nhân gia chịu đáp ứng nhận lấy chúng ta tiểu điện hạ, còn là tam phò mã cầu tình nguyên nhân, ngài còn là, sớm trước thay tiểu điện hạ chuẩn bị ít hành trang đi."

Ngao Cảnh duỗi ra tiểu béo tay kéo kéo mẫu thân váy bãi, bình tĩnh nói: "Mẫu thân yên tâm, chỉ cần có thể học được bản lãnh, nhi tử đều vô sự , ngài tùy ý thu thập mấy thứ là được."

Đại thái tử phi y diệu nghi nghe vậy thương tâm không thôi, cái này lão tử một lòng muốn cho nhi tử tiến lên, nhi tử chính mình cũng không chịu thua kém, nàng còn có thể làm sao. Tiến vào bên trong thất sau, nàng trước thu thập quần áo, lại chuẩn bị thường dùng dược, còn muốn chuẩn bị thượng đầy đủ đồ ăn, nhi tử còn nhỏ, khẳng định uống không quen phía ngoài thủy, nước biển này cũng được chuẩn bị thượng, không bằng lại mang mấy cái bảo mẫu tốt lắm.

Mắt thấy đại tẩu thu thập càng ngày càng nhiều, tả hữu vội vàng khuyên nhủ: "Ngài đây là muốn chuyển thuỷ tinh cung a, điện hạ định sẽ không đồng ý , huống hồ tiểu điện hạ là đi học nghệ, không thể ham muốn hưởng lạc ."

Đại tẩu nghe khó thở: "Đây đều là tất dụng phẩm, nơi nào xem như là ham muốn hưởng lạc ? ! Không phải là ngươi nói, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nơi đó không có cái gì sao? !"

Thị nữ vội nói: "Là nô tỳ nói, đây cũng là tình hình thực tế a, nhưng là, coi như không có, ta cũng không thể tự kiềm chế bao lớn bao nhỏ mang đến, đây không phải là cho sư phụ lưu lại ấn tượng không tốt sao, đến lúc đó đợi còn mệt hơn tam phò mã, không tốt lắm ~ "

Lần thứ ba nhắc tam phò mã , đại tẩu rốt cục như trượng phu nàng dự liệu, đột nhiên thông suốt kịp phản ứng.

"Vậy thì không đi cái kia nhi! Cũng không bái hắn làm thầy! Tam muội phu là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đồ đệ, nếu là chúng ta cảnh nhi cũng lạy hắn vi sư, cái này chẳng phải sai rồi bối phận sao, không bằng trực tiếp đem nhi tử đưa đến Dương Tiễn nơi đó, ăn được no bụng mặc đủ ấm, còn có thể hảo hảo học bản lãnh, đúng! Cứ làm như thế! Ta vậy thì đi tìm hắn đi!"

Cả phòng thị nữ, bất luận là cảm kích còn là không rõ tình hình , đều nói nương nương anh minh, mừng đến đại thái tử phi dương dương đắc ý, tự cho là đem Ma Ngang Thái Tử một quân, giải cứu nàng đáng thương bảo bối, nhưng mà, sự thật, mọi người đều hiểu:).

Tại đại tẩu cắt đất bồi thường, đáp ứng vô số hiệp ước không bình đẳng sau, Ma Ngang Thái Tử rốt cục "Miễn cưỡng đồng ý" nàng yêu chiều đứa nhỏ hành vi, mừng đến nàng ngày kế tiếp sau khi rời giường, còn thân hơn hắn vài ngụm, duẫn nặc đạo: "Ngươi nhanh đưa nhi tử đi thôi, chờ ngươi trở về ta cho ngươi nấu, không đúng, là gọi phòng bếp cho ngươi chuẩn bị canh, hắc hắc."

"Ân ~" ma ngang ca ca bình tĩnh nhẹ gật đầu, ra ngoài lại than một hơi.

gã sai vặt một bên ưỡn mặt nói: "Gia tính toán không bỏ sót, làm xong thái tử phi, đạt được mục đích, tại sao còn thở dài đâu?"

Đại thái tử liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nói: "Ngươi hiểu cái gì, làm cho diệu nghi đồng ý, chỉ là tiểu đạo, cảnh nhi bái Dương Tiễn vi sư, mới là ta vì Tây Hải định ra đại đạo. Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân pháp lực thấp kém, khả bởi vì bái sư sớm, chính là nhị đại thủ tịch đệ tử, Dương Tiễn bởi vậy trở thành tam đại thủ tịch, mà nay, con của ta tử bái Dương Tiễn vi sư, hắn chính là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn môn hạ, đời bốn thủ tịch. Ngọc hư cung đời bốn thủ tịch, thánh nhân môn hạ, ra tự long tộc, ra từ chúng ta Tây Hải, cái này ý vị cái gì?"

"Long tộc địa vị càng lên một tầng, không người dám khinh thường?"

Ma ngang mỉm cười nói: "Đây bất quá là trên mặt công phu, càng quan trọng hơn, lại là ta nhi trong tay tài nguyên cùng nhân mạch, Tây Hải vạn năm hưng thịnh, liền do hôm nay mà lên, ta lấy bản thân chi thân, đặt vững hậu thế vạn năm cơ nghiệp. Như thế tâm tư, diệu nghi vốn không vui lòng, lại cuối cùng yêu cầu ta đồng ý, Dương Tiễn thay ta dưỡng nhi tử trải đường, còn đối với ta cảm động đến rơi nước mắt.


	15. 85-90

**85 Tử khống thuộc tính chợt hiện ra**

Ngao Cảnh đứng tại long cung cổng, nhìn xem một rương một rương trân quý linh dược, ấn hắn dáng người định tố binh khí, còn có quần áo giày chờ chờ bị vận lên xe. Cái này rõ rệt không phải là nhất thời chốc lát liền có thể chỉnh lý tốt , đáp án chỉ có một cái, phụ thân sớm có dự mưu.

Ma ngang nắm nhi tử ngồi lên xe kéo, lập tức liền phát giác được tiểu bằng hữu không hề tầm thường sa sút cảm xúc.

Ngao Cảnh ngày thường giống như diệu nghi lại giống hắn, giữa lông mày có hắn □□, lại thêm diệu nghi thanh tú. Giờ phút này, hắn nhíu lại mặt, nhàn nhạt tiểu lông mày nhíu lên, thu thuỷ bàn ánh mắt, cứ như vậy lên án mà nhìn xem hắn.

Ma Ngang Thái Tử chưởng không ngưng cười lên tiếng, chọc chọc hắn đầu to nói: "Như vậy nhìn xem vi phụ làm gì?"

Ngao Cảnh chu chu mỏ nói: "Phụ thân đau lòng Tam cô cô không có đứa nhỏ, liền muốn đem nhi tử đưa cho nàng sao?"

Đại thái tử nhíu mày nói: "Cái này nhiều nhất chỉ là mượn, như thế nào được xưng tụng đưa đâu?"

Ngao Cảnh câu đầu tiên vốn là thăm dò, không nghĩ tới thật đúng là, hắn dù sao vẫn là đứa bé, lập tức thở phì phò nói: "Vậy ta không đi , ta mới không cần đi cho người ta làm đồ đệ."

Ma Ngang Thái Tử sờ sờ hắn lông xù đầu, động tác rất hòa ái, lời nói ra lại là rất độc: "Ngươi như vậy , còn muốn cho ngươi cô phụ làm đồ đệ? Vi phụ bất quá dỗ dành mẫu thân ngươi, ngươi còn tưởng thật. Ngươi cô phụ là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn môn hạ tam đại đại đệ tử, tinh thông bát / cửu huyền công, hội bảy mươi hai loại biến hóa, năm đó từng đại náo thiên cung, quản lý nhược thủy, lại tham dự hưng chu phạt trụ, chiến công hiển hách. Nếu không phải là người gia đang chuẩn bị sinh cái so với ngươi càng thông minh hiểu chuyện gấp trăm lần bảo bảo, ngươi a, liên môn còn không thể nào vào được, còn muốn làm đồ đệ đâu ~ "

"Trên đời này, còn có so với ta thông minh hiểu chuyện ? ! Biểu thúc gia các ca ca đệ đệ, cái nào có ta cường." Ngao Cảnh tức giận, "Ta vậy mới không tin đâu, lại nói, ngài không đem ta đưa đi làm đồ đệ, ngài làm cho ta đi làm gì?"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử làm như có thật nói: "Ta là muốn cho ngươi đi làm đồ đệ a, đáng tiếc, ngươi năng lực không đủ, bằng vào cô ngươi quan hệ bám váy, chỉ sợ vào không được Ngọc hư cung cổng, chỉ có thể để ngươi đi dự thính một chút, về sau đi ra nói ngươi là tại chiêu huệ hiển thánh Chân Quân trong nhà trụ quá , làm mai thì cũng dễ nghe chút."

"Ai nói muốn dựa cô cô quan hệ ! Lại nói, dựa váy cùng dây thắt lưng, liền có thể để cho ta tiến Ngọc hư cung cổng sao?" Ngao Cảnh nhíu lại tiểu lông mày, giận đạo, "Ngài chớ xem thường nhân, liền coi như hắn không phải là ta cô phụ, cũng tất thích ta như vậy đồ đệ."

"(ˉ▽￣~) cắt ~~ nhi tử, chúng ta là long, không phải là lại □□, không thể đánh khẩu khí lớn như vậy."

Ngao Cảnh tỉnh tỉnh mê mê , nghe không hiểu ý của phụ thân, nhưng nhìn hắn biểu tình, cũng biết nói được không phải là cái gì lời tốt, càng là tới chí khí.

"Ta không cùng ngươi nói, đến Quán Giang Khẩu ngươi sẽ biết!"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử khe khẽ cười: "Hảo ~, vi phụ rửa mắt mà đợi."

Cái này nhi tử ngốc, lớn lên tuy rằng giống hắn, cái này đầu óc, quả thực cùng hắn nương giống nhau như đúc, quá tải đến.

Hải mã kéo xe giá đi đường thủy, không ra một ngày liền đến rót sông. Ma ngang ca ca đoàn người lúc đến, Thốn Tâm vừa lúc không tại, đi ra ngoài mua thức ăn đi , chỉ có Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển hai người ở nhà.

Đại cữu huynh mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ từ trên trời giáng xuống, Dương Tiễn gặp qua nhiều lần, lần này cũng như đi qua như vậy, tiến lên chắp tay chào, mời Tây Hải đám người tiến vào.

Đại ca vừa vào cửa, thấy lại mua thêm rất nhiều mới khí cụ, cái gì ghế đôn, cái gì tiêu dao ghế dựa, còn có một khung khảm trai gỗ lim mỹ nhân giường.

Hắn cười nói: "Lại là Thốn Tâm ép buộc ."

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ nhíu nhíu mày: "Nàng xưa nay thích những thứ này."

Đại ca cười nhạo một tiếng: "Nàng còn thích mù uống thuốc đâu, các ngươi hiệu thuốc ở đâu, mẫu hậu lại để cho ta đưa một nhóm cho nàng giải độc bổ thân mình dược, ngươi dẫn ta đi, lần này số lượng khá lớn, nhất định được hảo hảo chỉnh lý chỉnh lý."

Dương Tiễn gật đầu đáp ứng, liền mang Ma Ngang Thái Tử vào trữ dược nhà kho. Ai ngờ, đi vào, đại ca liền nói: "Đem những cái kia cổ quái kỳ lạ dược đều vứt đi, bằng không như thế nào buông xuống được."

Dương Tiễn bận ngăn lại hắn nói: "Đại cữu huynh tuyệt đối không thể, đợi cho Thốn Tâm trở về, sợ là khó mà bàn giao."

"Muội phu yên tâm, ta ở đây, nhìn nàng có dám hay không hướng ta muốn một cái công đạo. Chẳng lẽ nói, ngươi cũng tin nàng này đó gây sức ép lung tung sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhịn không được cười lên, lắc lắc đầu nói: "Chẳng qua là uống khổ dược làm nghìn vàng cười một cái, trong lòng nàng vẫn là để ý, ta luôn đến làm cho nàng có một nơi dùng sức."

Ma ngang nghe vậy vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn nói: "Quá khứ ta lo lắng ngươi đối với nàng không tốt, hiện tại ngược lại là lo lắng ngươi đối với nàng quá tốt rồi, như vậy chìu nàng, mặc nàng vô pháp vô thiên, luôn có một ngày muốn chơi đùa ngươi kêu khổ thấu trời."

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười, không ra tiếng, hiển nhiên là không thèm để ý chút nào, vui vẻ chịu đựng ý tứ. Ma Ngang Thái Tử trong lòng thở dài, khi đó còn nói cho Tam nha đầu kén rể, dưới mắt xem ra, cho dù là kén rể cũng không sánh bằng hắn kiên nhẫn cùng tốt tính.

Chẳng qua, hắn tuy nhịn được, mẫu thân lại không nhịn được , tất yếu đem cái kia nha đầu chết tiệt kia cầm trở về cổ quái dược duy nhất một lần ném ra bên ngoài, tuy nói là chân long chi thể, cái này quanh năm suốt tháng ăn hết, có trời mới biết có thể hay không có việc.

Hắn tiến lên liền mở ra ngăn tủ, chỉ thấy tứ phía cao lớn gỗ trinh nam tủ, ngoại trừ những cái kia sinh con bí phương, năm trước đưa tới số lớn tiên thảo linh dược thế nhưng lác đác không có mấy.

Hắn cả kinh nói: "Này đó, đều là Thốn Tâm ăn ? !"

Dương Tiễn gật đầu nói: "Nàng cũng là sợ, bất lưu thần trúng độc..."

Dương Tiễn nói xong chính mình cũng có chút im lặng, nàng lần thứ nhất ăn nhiều như vậy dược xuống dưới, liên hắn đều hù đến đêm không thể ngủ, cố ý đi gặp Từ Hàng chân nhân, may mắn không việc gì, ngày sau nàng hình như đã muốn dưỡng thành thói quen, mỗi ngày dùng tiên thảo uống trà nấu canh, hắn cũng thì thôi.

Lời còn chưa dứt, liền thấy ma ngang sắc mặt lại âm một tầng, đại ca thở dài một Thanh Đạo: "Lập tức đem nàng những thứ kia ném ra bên ngoài, ngươi cũng không cần lo lắng nàng, lần này, ta cho các ngươi mang đến trị tận gốc linh dược."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy kinh ngạc phi thường, liền đem đại cữu huynh vén tay áo lên, chỗ cổ tay chính vòng quanh một cái tuyết trắng tiểu long, chỉ nghe đại cữu huynh cười nói: "Còn không xuống bái kiến ngươi cô phụ."

Lóe lên ánh bạc, tiểu long rơi xuống đất hóa thành một cái nam đồng, vừa cùng hắn đầu gối, trắng trắng mập mập, mi thanh mục tú, chính bĩu môi dò xét hắn, đối đầu tầm mắt của hắn, rõ ràng có chút ngượng ngùng, lỗ tai đều ửng đỏ một mảnh, lại vẫn chống đỡ cứng cổ nhìn qua hắn.

Đây là Ngao Cảnh lần thứ nhất gặp hắn sư phụ, hắn cô phụ.

Trước mặt là một người đàn ông cao lớn, hắn ngửa được cổ đều chua , vẫn thấy không rõ mặt của hắn dung, nhưng lại có thể cảm giác được tầm mắt của hắn, đắm chìm trong trong ánh mắt của hắn, tựa như, lần thứ nhất đem mình vùi vào trong cát phơi nắng như vậy, rất thoải mái, trên mặt còn có chút nóng lên.

Đây nhất định là khảo nghiệm! Ngao Cảnh khẽ cắn môi, cố nén cúi đầu *, ta muốn cùng hắn thản nhiên đối mặt, chứng minh ta thật sự là một có đảm lượng nam tử hán, không thể để cho phụ thân xem thường ta.

Đón lấy, Ngao Cảnh đã nhìn thấy hắn ngồi xổm xuống, lúc này mới thấy rõ hắn bộ dáng, làm cho hắn đều có một loại cảm giác mê man. oa ~ hắn thật cùng tổ mẫu nói được như vậy, lại bạch lại tuấn, lông mày thon dài, ánh mắt so chấm nhỏ còn lóe sáng, mũi cao thẳng, miệng hơi cười, so phụ thân còn tốt nhìn, so với hắn cũng chỉ thiếu một chút xíu. Khụ khụ, người như vậy, miễn cưỡng cũng có thể làm sư phụ hắn rồi~\\\\(≧▽≦)/~

Cùng cô cô đồng dạng thích xem mặt Ngao Cảnh tiểu bằng hữu rất hài lòng, lại không biết Dương Tiễn gặp hắn, càng là kích động không thôi. Hắn run rẩy vươn tay sờ sờ hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Đứa nhỏ này, thật giống Thốn Tâm."

Ma ngang đại ca cười nói: "Đặc biệt là hắn sinh khí, chơi xấu cùng nũng nịu thời điểm, ngoẹo đầu nhìn xem ngươi, chu môi bộ dáng, quả thật là giống nhau như đúc. Vốn nên như thế a, ta cùng Thốn Tâm đều tựa mẫu hậu, hắn lại giống ta, tự nhiên giống nhau đến mấy phần chỗ."

Dương Tiễn vươn tay, đem Ngao Cảnh ôm vào trong ngực, một cái như vậy ấm áp , thân thể nho nhỏ, trên người còn mang theo nhàn nhạt mùi sữa thơm, ôm hắn trong ngực, cảm giác được hắn ngó sen tiết đồng dạng cánh tay nhỏ ôm chính mình, tư vị này, tựa như có được toàn bộ thiên địa một dạng, một cỗ ê ẩm no bụng tăng cảm xúc ở trong lòng hắn lên men, thế nhưng là vui sướng trước đó chưa từng có cùng cao hứng.

"Đại cữu huynh mang cháu tới là..."

Ma ngang gặp hắn ánh mắt đều mau không dời ra, không khỏi thầm thở dài nói, mấy năm không con, tra tấn không trống trơn là Thốn Tâm, cũng có hắn a.

"Phụ vương có thoái ẩn chi tâm, muốn sớm trước truyền vị cho ta, Tây Hải sự vụ phức tạp, đều đặt ở ta đầu vai, khả đứa nhỏ này lại đến vỡ lòng thời điểm. Hắn là của ta người thừa kế, không thể lâu vu phụ nhân chi tay, càng nghĩ, đành phải đến nhờ ngươi, thay ta chiếu cố mấy năm, tùy ý dạy hắn chút binh pháp võ nghệ, liền đủ hắn hưởng thụ vô tận ."

Cái gì gọi là vui như lên trời, như thế nào vui sướng như điên, dù là Dương Tiễn, tính tình trầm ổn, giờ phút này liên đầu đều có chút mê muội, trong tay đem đứa nhỏ ôm càng chặt hơn, liên miệng không khép lại. Khả Dương Tiễn dù sao cũng là Dương Tiễn, liên lạc với Ma Ngang Thái Tử vừa rồi nói trị tận gốc thuốc hay, liền biết là đại cữu huynh thương vợ chồng bọn họ nhiều năm không con, tìm cái lý do đến làm cho bọn họ một hưởng niềm vui gia đình mà thôi. Chỉ là, bọn họ không con đã khổ sở, làm sao có thể làm cho đại cữu huynh cũng cốt nhục tách rời.

Dương Tiễn bên trong thở dài một tiếng, ngoài miệng lại nói: "Ta biết đại ca hảo ý, chỉ là như vậy hành động, lại là rất xin lỗi ngươi ."

Ma ngang đưa tay liền muốn đem nhi tử nhận lấy, miệng nói: "Ngươi nếu đã không cần, vậy liền trả lại cho ta đi."

Cứ như vậy kéo một phát, thế nhưng không nhúc nhích tí nào, có thể thấy được Dương Tiễn ôm khẩn, ma ngang khẽ giật mình, cười to lên.

"Tim không đồng nhất, không ai qua được muội phu ."

Dương Tiễn cũng hơi có chút thẹn thùng chi sắc, hắn vốn là kiệm lời người, sự thật như thế, hắn lại nói không nói gì đến.

Ngao Cảnh tiểu bằng hữu nhìn xem cái này truyền thuyết trung đại anh hùng, bởi vì không nỡ hắn mà đỏ mặt, trong lòng lại là ngạc nhiên, lại là thẹn thùng, còn có chút điểm vui sướng, hắn quả nhiên là thông minh nhất hiểu chuyện bảo bảo, lợi hại như vậy cô phụ, vừa thấy hắn liền thích đến ghê gớm.

Dương Tiễn thấy đứa nhỏ này nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn thấy hắn, vội hỏi: "Có phải hay không là cô phụ ôm ngươi không thoải mái ?"

Ngao Cảnh lắc đầu,

 **86 Trời nếu có tình thiên cũng lão**

Một màn này, vừa lúc rơi vào vừa mới về gia Thốn Tâm trong mắt, trên mặt vẻ lo lắng, thở hồng hộc chạy vào nàng, đối diện lên đứa nhỏ trên mặt xấu hổ nụ cười, Dương Tiễn như mộng huyễn đồng dạng thần sắc, này tấm tốt đẹp hình tượng thật sâu khắc vào nàng trong lòng.

Trong tay trứng gà rơi xuống dưới đất, đánh cho vỡ nát, chính như nàng tâm. Nàng là cỡ nào nghĩ, muốn một cái chính mình đứa nhỏ a.

Dương Tiễn nghe thấy tiếng vang, vội vàng quay đầu lại nhìn nàng, nhưng hắn còn chưa tới kịp mở miệng, ma ngang ca ca đã một cái bước xa xông lên phía trước, chộp một chưởng, trực kích Thốn Tâm vai phải.

Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, nghiêng người tránh thoát một kích, cùng đại ca chạm nhau một chưởng, bị phản chấn năm, sáu bước, chân mềm nhũn liền muốn ngã nhào trên đất thượng. Ma ngang giơ tay một phen đem nàng giật trở về, trong mắt một mảnh rét lạnh, trong miệng lại vẫn cười nói: "Hồi lâu không thấy, vốn định thử xem ngươi bổ ích như thế nào. Ngược lại là đại ca lỗ mãng rồi, thường ngày cùng tẩu tử ngươi động thủ thói quen , quên ngươi căn bản cùng nàng không cùng đẳng cấp."

Thốn Tâm gượng cười nói: "Ca ca ngươi mới biết được a."

Ma Ngang Thái Tử quay người đối với Dương Tiễn thì, đã sắc mặt như thường, hắn hòa nhã nói: "Cực khổ muội phu chiếu khán cảnh nhi, ta mang Thốn Tâm đi ra ngoài một chuyến, vì đứa nhỏ mua thêm vài thứ."

Dương Tiễn giờ phút này nào có không nên lý lẽ, hắn lường trước đại cữu huynh hẳn là vì uống thuốc một chuyện quở trách Thốn Tâm, chỉ là, nàng cũng quả thực cần được giáo dục một chút , cho nên đối diện sắc trắng bệch lão bà nhẹ gật đầu, cũng không ngăn cản.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân không biết là, tam công chúa làm ra sự so với hắn tưởng tượng còn muốn lớn hơn được nhiều được nhiều, so với thả long huyết lần kia, cũng không kém bao nhiêu .

Thốn Tâm bị ca ca dắt lấy một đường giá vân, thẳng rời đi Quán Giang Khẩu mấy chục dặm mới dừng lại. Ma Ngang Thái Tử đi đến bên dòng suối nhỏ, ngồi chung một chỗ trên tảng đá lớn, ra hiệu muội muội ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn.

Thốn Tâm đánh giá đại ca thần sắc, gặp hắn sắc mặt như thường, chậm rãi yên lòng, thuận theo ngồi tại hắn bên cạnh thân.

Ma Ngang Thái Tử suy nghĩ một hồi, bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng, sẽ bị đại ca lặng im sợ tới lo lắng bất an tam công chúa hù được càng là bất ổn.

"Ngươi mấy năm nay làm sự, có chút tùy hứng, ăn kỳ kỳ quái quái sinh con bí phương, bởi vì đứa nhỏ Hướng mẫu sau khóc lóc kể lể cầu nàng cho ngươi đưa tài, lại chỉ vì một lần trúng độc liền không lại hồi Tây Hải. Cái cọc cái cọc kiện kiện, nhìn như là vì đứa nhỏ điên dại , liên nhà của ngươi nhân, ngươi trượng phu đều không để ý, chưa từng nghĩ đến, ngươi đây không phải là tùy hứng, không phải là càng sống càng trở về, ngược lại là càng ngày càng cơ trí. Không những ta không phát hiện, liên Dương Tiễn cũng dấu diếm mấy trăm năm."

"Những dược liệu kia, rất nhiều đều là long tộc đặc sản, chỉ ghi chép tại chính chúng ta trên điển tịch, Dương Tiễn là Ngọc hư cung tiên nhân, lại chưa ăn qua, hắn căn bản không biết dược hiệu lợi hại trình độ. Tầm thường long tộc bốn trăm năm ăn hơn phân nửa, liền có thể pháp lực tăng nhiều, mà ngươi, thế nhưng ăn hết tất cả, lại ngay cả ta một kích đều tiếp không được, cái này không khỏi nghiệm chứng ta suy đoán ."

"Thân thể của ngươi xảy ra vấn đề! Có phải thế không?"

Thốn Tâm đầu đầy mồ hôi, ngập ngừng nói: "Không phải, không phải, đại ca, ta không có, ta đúng là bởi vì đứa nhỏ sự không tốt trở về, là thật sự. Ta cũng không biết, tại sao những thuốc kia ăn hay chưa dùng, đại khái là ly thủy, ta lại ăn cái khác dược, dược tính tương xung a?"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử cười lạnh một tiếng: "Là thật là giả, ta tự mình nhìn xem liền biết !"

Sớm đã tụ lực một kích, đột nhiên đánh ra, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy lần này lúc tại trên lưng, đánh trúng nàng đi phía trước lảo đảo một cái, ngã xuống tại trong nước suối, trong bụng long châu gặp ngoại lực, thốt ra. Đại thái tử thả người nhảy lên, liền đem màu hồng long châu siết trong tay, đón ánh nắng vừa nhìn, liền phát hiện, long châu phía trên, hiện đầy như mạng nhện một dạng vết rách, phảng phất hạ một khắc liền muốn bể nát.

Đại ca giận đến cả người run rẩy, trở tay chính là một bạt tai, trọng trọng lúc tại Thốn Tâm trên mặt.

"Ngươi cái này đồ hỗn trướng! Hôm nay nếu không phải là ta phát hiện, ngươi còn dự tính giấu diếm bao lâu? !"

Thốn Tâm gục đầu xuống phun ra một búng máu, nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch nhỏ xuống tại dòng suối nhỏ bên trong.

"Nói, chuyện khi nào?" Ma ngang quỳ một gối xuống tại trong nước suối, túm khởi nàng cổ áo chất vấn, "Ta muốn nghe lời thật, nếu như có nửa điểm giấu diếm, ta lập tức gọi Dương Tiễn đi lại, ở trước mặt hỏi hắn, hắn là như thế nào đem em gái ta muội chiếu cố thành cái dạng này ? !"

"Không, đừng nói cho hắn, chuyện không liên quan tới hắn, đều là chính ta, là chính ta..."

Long Nguyên là long tộc sinh mệnh căn bản, long châu là long tộc pháp lực nguồn suối, hai người này mất như vậy, đều đủ để làm cho long thụ trọng thương. Thốn Tâm mất đi long châu, mặt trắng như tờ giấy, nước mắt như mưa, máu trên khóe miệng ngân, tiên diễm chói mắt, nhìn thấy mà giật mình, nhìn được Ma Ngang Thái Tử tim như bị đao cắt, nhưng không được không hạ quyết tâm hỏi nàng.

"Phía trước uống thuốc cùng hướng mẫu thân khóc lóc kể lể, đúng là bởi vì đứa nhỏ, khả từ khi cảnh nhi trăng tròn yến lần kia sau khi trúng độc, ta mới phát hiện, là của ta thân thể xảy ra vấn đề. Dương Tiễn cùng ta, đồng thời vận công bài độc, cuối cùng ta thế nhưng phát hiện chính mình khí lực chống đỡ hết nổi, may mắn ta của hồi môn trung có một gốc vạn năm tuyết liên, lúc này mới ăn vào thanh độc tố, Dương Tiễn thay ta bắt mạch, còn tưởng rằng ta là bởi vì uống quá nhiều dược, cho nên trúng độc sâu hơn, cho nên còn có còn sót lại độc tố, lúc này mới lừa gạt được hắn lần thứ nhất."

"Đằng sau, ta càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không đúng, cẩn thận nội thị, kiểm tra thân thể, mới phát hiện, ta long châu thượng, có mấy đạo điều tinh tế vết rách."

Ma ngang đại ca cười lạnh nói: "Cho nên, sau này ngươi biết rất rõ ràng những cái kia sinh con bí phương căn bản vô dụng, lại làm giả làm ra một bộ tẩu hỏa nhập ma bộ dáng, hung hăng ăn, chính là vì làm cho mẫu hậu lo lắng cho ngươi đưa tài. Vô số linh đan diệu dược, giả tạo ra một cái pháp lực tràn đầy biểu tượng, dấu diếm Dương Tiễn gần một trăm năm. Ngươi sợ hắn trở về nói lỡ miệng, cho nên quấn quít bám riết nói sợ trở về mất mặt, từ đây không lại về gia. Trách không được, ta dĩ vãng tới cửa, đều sẽ sớm trước truyền tin, ngươi chắc hẳn vẫn luôn ở trong nhà chờ chúng ta đến đích thân tiếp đãi a? Chưa từng nghĩ đến, lần này ta ý muốn nhất thời, lại phụng mẫu hậu chi mệnh, muốn đánh mất những thuốc kia, vừa lúc tiến vào khố phòng, phát hiện chân tướng."

"Dương Tiễn đến tột cùng là làm ăn cái gì? ! Toàn bộ một trăm năm, hắn thế nhưng đều không phát hiện chút đoan nghê a?"

Thốn Tâm cười hai tiếng: "Ta phát hiện long châu có vết rách, quá sợ hãi, ăn rất nhiều tiên thảo xuống dưới, lừa hắn ta là sợ trúng độc, hắn có chút bận tâm, dẫn ta đi gặp Từ Hàng chân nhân. Từ Hàng chân nhân tinh thông y đạo, ta liền trước đó nuốt vào vạn năm cáp, sinh cơ bên trong cơ thể tràn đầy, tăng thêm lúc đó long châu vẻn vẹn rách ra mấy đầu khe hở, mà ngay cả nàng cũng không nhìn ra. Dương Tiễn sau đó tuy có lo lắng nghi hoặc, nhưng hắn lại không đánh ta, ta ngày thường hành động không khác, như thế nào biết ta pháp lực suy yếu. Nếu là hắn thăm dò, ta chỉ hồi hắn một câu — đêm tân hôn, hứa hẹn ân ái lưỡng không nghi ngờ, không biết Ngày đó lời thề phải chăng như cũ, hắn liền không nói."

Ma Ngang Thái Tử quả thật là khí cười : "Hắn đối với ngươi chưa từng nghi ngờ lẫn nhau, ngươi ngược lại là lợi dụng thư của hắn nhậm vẫn luôn lừa gạt. Hiện nay, ta đã biết được việc này, liền không thể tha cho ngươi hồ nháo, nhanh chóng cùng ta hồi Tây Hải, thỉnh thái y vì ngươi hội chẩn! Ta lại đi thăm dò thanh, đến tột cùng nguyên nhân vì sao!"

Nói xong, nắm lên Thốn Tâm cánh tay liền muốn đem nàng ôm lấy, tam công chúa giật mình, bận hóa thành hình rồng, quấn ở một bên trên tảng đá lớn, lượn quanh toàn bộ hai vòng.

Ngao ma ngang: "... Ngươi đây là làm cái gì, kéo nhiều năm như vậy, tình huống ngày càng chuyển biến xấu, ngươi là thật sự muốn chết phải không? !"

"Không phải là ta muốn chết..." Phấn long trong mắt lăn xuống giọt lớn giọt lớn nước mắt, "Mà là căn bản trị cũng vô dụng. Đây không phải là có nhân gia hại, đây là... Thiên Đạo đối với ta cảnh cáo!"

Long tộc thân xác cường hãn, long châu làm sao lại vô cớ vỡ tan, còn là trong lúc bất tri bất giác. Nàng càng nghĩ, chỉ có một cái lý do, bốn trăm năm trước, Tôn Ngộ Không đại náo thiên cung, nàng đích thân lên Thiên Đình, triệt triệt để để chứng kiến Thiên Đình hắc ám cùng vô sỉ, nàng liền không đành lòng làm cho Dương Tiễn rơi vào cái kia hổ lang oa. Ngọc đế ngu ngốc, vương mẫu xảo trá, còn có đông đảo nanh vuốt, lường trước ra cùng tận mắt nhìn đến, còn là có rất lớn chênh lệch. Thốn Tâm lần thứ nhất rõ ràng ý thức được kiếp trước Dương Tiễn nhiều năm như vậy vất vả chu toàn gian khổ, lấy sức một mình, đối phó nhiều như vậy tiên nhân, đồng thời muốn phù hộ thế gian dân chúng, như vậy hắn, còn gặp chúng bạn xa lánh, chịu vạn người thóa mạ, cuối cùng còn bị thân ngoại sinh suýt nữa chém chết.

Nàng Dương Tiễn, làm sao có thể đi chịu khổ sở như vậy.

Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, trước giờ người cũng như tên, nàng tâm quá nhỏ , chứa không nổi tam giới chúng sinh, chứa không nổi nhiều như vậy đại ái, phía trước nàng khuyên Dương Tiễn đi chỉnh đốn thế gian lại trị, càng nhiều là vì hắn vui vẻ, hiện tại nàng cực lực ngăn cản Dương Tiễn, cũng là vì hắn hạnh phúc.

Dương Tiễn cũng không có làm cho nàng thất vọng, chỉ cần nàng nghĩ, hắn liền làm theo, cam tâm tại Quán Giang Khẩu làm một cái ruộng đất và nhà cửa ông. Khả tiếp tục như vậy, một trăm năm sau, hắn làm sao lại đi làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, từ đó sửa chữa thiên điều?

Nàng như vậy làm chính là ngăn trở Thiên Đạo vận chuyển quỹ tích, như vậy Thiên Đạo liền muốn đem nàng cái này đá cản đường trừ bỏ!

Thốn Tâm khóc không thành tiếng đối đại ca nói: "Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân... Từng nói, Dương Tiễn thân mang trọng trách, ta lại không nguyện làm cho hắn đi ăn cái kia khổ, một lòng muốn cùng hắn sinh đứa bé, an cư Quán Giang Khẩu, không hỏi thế sự, vi phạm thiên ý, mới gặp cái này trọng phạt."

Thân mang trọng trách? Cái gì trách nhiệm, bởi vì hồng quân cấm chế, Thốn Tâm cũng không thể nói ra quá nhiều, khả ma ngang ca ca bậc nào nhân, lường trước những năm gần đây Thiên Đình hành vi cùng Dương Tiễn hành động, thế nhưng đoán được một ít chân tướng. Hắn liền biết, cái này nha đầu chết tiệt kia, lại bắt đầu thay người khác làm chủ .

"Có ăn hay không cái kia khổ, là của hắn lựa chọn. Dương Tiễn sinh ra chính là anh hào, làm bay lượn bầu trời, ngươi nhất định phải đem một cái đại bằng dưỡng thành gia cầm, trời cao làm sao có thể không cùng ngươi khó xử? Gia tộc bọn ta lịch sử, chẳng lẽ còn không cho ngươi rõ ràng, đấu với trời là cái hạ tràng sao? ! Xa không nói, liền nói đưa ngươi roi Thông Thiên giáo chủ, tiệt giáo vạn tiên đến chầu cũng đánh không lại thiên ý biến ảo, khoảnh khắc hóa thành hư không, ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm tự hỏi có bao nhiêu bản lãnh, đãi ngươi chết rồi, Dương Tiễn đồng dạng sẽ đi làm hắn chuyện nên làm."

Thốn Tâm nghe nói: "Ta làm sao không biết, chỉ là, có thể đem hắn ở lại bao lâu liền ở lại bao lâu đi, tốt nhất có thể trong khoảng thời gian này cho hắn sinh đứa bé."

Nếu như nàng không đoán sai, kiếp trước ly hôn ngày, chính là Thiên Đạo cho nàng kỳ hạn chót, nàng chỉ cần ngày hôm đó phía trước, làm cho Dương Tiễn lên làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, hết thảy liền có thể không ngại .

Đại ca nghe lời này, một cái đầu có hai cái đại, nàng còn phải đợi sinh đứa bé phía sau mới thuận theo thiên ý...

"Đầu óc ngươi có phải hay không là có hố? ! Ngươi phải dùng đứa nhỏ đến trói chặt hắn phụ thân, trời cao làm sao có thể ban tử. Long tộc thai nghén dòng dõi, chủ yếu dựa long châu cho hài tử cung cấp sinh trưởng pháp lực, ngươi long châu bị hư hao cái dạng này, kéo dài nữa, dược thạch vô y, ngươi chính là tưởng sinh cũng không có biện pháp! Ngươi xem một chút Dương Tiễn thích cảnh nhi bộ dáng, ngươi là muốn cho hắn tuyệt hậu, còn là ngươi ra mặt vì hắn nạp thiếp?"

Thốn Tâm chấn động, hai dạng nàng đều không nghĩ, thật sẽ nghiêm trọng như vậy sao? Dương Tiễn làm nhiều như vậy chuyện tốt, trời cao làm sao có thể làm cho hắn tuyệt hậu, nàng chính là ăn chắc điểm này, mới vẫn luôn bình tĩnh chống đở nữa, nhưng là ca ca lời nói, trải ra nàng ý tưởng mới, nàng không sinh ra, Dương Tiễn có thể tìm những nữ nhân khác đi sinh a. Hắn ngày thường nhìn nhiều người ngoài liếc mắt một cái, nàng đều trong lòng không thoải mái, huống chi là cùng những người khác cùng giường chung gối, thai nghén dòng dõi? !

"Cái này, cái này, ca, vậy ta nên làm thế nào đây a?"

Ma ngang ca ca cười lạnh một tiếng, đem long châu nhét vào Thốn Tâm trong miệng, nói: "Ta quản ngươi làm sao đây. Trong vòng ba ngày, Dương Tiễn nếu vẫn trải qua bây giờ cuộc sống, ta liền đem hết thảy chân tướng nói cho hắn, đến lúc đó đợi hắn muốn đối với ngươi như thế nào, ta tuyệt sẽ không xen vào nửa câu."

"Trong vòng ba ngày, vậy làm sao có thể!" Thốn Tâm ủy khuất nói.

"Ngươi đều có bản lãnh đem hắn dỗ một trăm năm , lại dỗ một lần, tưởng cũng không phải là việc khó gì. Đúng rồi, cảnh nhi tạm thời cho ngươi mượn, các ngươi đi chỗ nào liền mang theo hắn, cực kỳ thay ta chiếu cố, biết không."

"Chiếu cố cảnh nhi o(￣▽￣)d, cái này không phải là vấn đề, nhưng là Dương Tiễn chuyện kia, ai, ca, ca ngươi chờ ta một chút, ngươi chờ ta một chút a!"

Ma ngang ca ca đem Thốn Tâm dẫn tới Quán Giang Khẩu dương cửa phủ, liền xoay người chuẩn bị rời đi .

Thốn Tâm bận một phát bắt được đại ca tay áo, vội vàng nói: "Ngươi lúc này đi ?"

Đại ca quay đầu nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Ta đều đánh ngươi một bạt tai , đương nhiên phải đi nhanh lên, ngươi ngăn cản ta, là muốn cho ta tại ta nhi tử trước mặt bị đánh sao?"

"(⊙o⊙). . . Trán." Thốn Tâm buông tay ra, cười hì hì nói, "Vậy ngươi vừa mới nói được Dương Tiễn sự."

 **87 Nhân gian chính đạo là tang thương**

Thốn Tâm thất hồn lạc phách ngồi ở cửa, hai tay chống cằm, không biết làm sao. Ba ngày, muốn làm cho Dương Tiễn đi làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần? ! Mở cái miệng này không khó, vấn đề là nàng trước sau thái độ một trời một vực, nguyên nhân chân thực không cách nào thổ lộ, nàng muốn tìm cái dạng gì lý do thuyết phục hắn?

Thốn Tâm có chút mờ mịt, hiện nay liên môn cũng không dám vào, chỉ là trên mặt dấu bàn tay liền không dễ giải thả a. Chính ngẩn người thời điểm, cổng bỗng nhiên mở ra, Ngao Thiên Khuyển lao ra cùng nàng đụng thẳng.

Hai người đồng thời ai nha một tiếng, Ngao Thiên Khuyển ánh mắt trừng trừng, kêu lên: "Phu nhân, ngươi làm sao bây giờ mới trở về, chủ nhân đợi ngươi thật lâu rồi, còn gọi ta tới tìm ngươi, ta hiện tại đi vào nói cho hắn, gâu gâu, chủ nhân, phu nhân đã trở lại, gâu gâu."

Thốn Tâm cản chi không sánh bằng, đơn giản quyết tâm, đưa đầu cũng là một đao, rụt đầu cũng là một đao, chết sớm sớm siêu sinh đi.

Ngao Thiên Khuyển đã sớm chạy được không còn hình bóng, nàng đi vào đại đường, lại là rỗng tuếch, liên cảnh nhi đều không thấy. Cái này có thể đi chỗ nào, nàng còn đang nghi hoặc, chỉ nghe thấy phòng bếp truyền đến cẩu nhảy mũi âm thanh, như liên tiếp đạn pháo một dạng, một cái tiếp một cái.

Thốn Tâm vội vàng đi tới, liền thấy khói đen cuồn cuộn, Ngao Thiên Khuyển ôm Ngao Cảnh đứng ở cửa, một long một khuyển, bị hun nước mắt chảy ròng.

Thốn Tâm giật mình, gọi lớn Ngao Thiên Khuyển đem cảnh nhi ôm đi, phất tay chính là một đạo dòng nước xiết xông đi vào.

Đang cùng bếp nấu làm đấu tranh Dương Tiễn: "..."

Thốn Tâm gặp hắn, đầy bụi đất, trên người chỉnh tề quần áo, trở nên là xám không trượt thu, lại bị nàng điều tới thủy ướt nhẹp, tóc ướt đẫm, quần áo lộn xộn, còn bị sặc đến thẳng ho khan, ngược lại là đáng thương vô cùng.

Thốn Tâm phốc một tiếng bật cười, đem hắn đẩy ra ngoài, cười nói: "Hôm nay cái là phá cái gì phong, đem chúng ta Nhị Lang Chân Quân đều quét đến phòng bếp đến nấu cơm , ta không phải là nói cho ngươi biết sao, việc này ngươi không làm được, làm cho ngươi đừng tới rồi sao, ngươi nhìn một cái ngươi làm cho ~ "

Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Ai bảo tam công chúa chậm chạp không về, Dương Tiễn là lo lắng đứa nhỏ đói..."

Câu nói kế tiếp im bặt mà dừng, bởi vì Thốn Tâm trên mặt đỏ tươi dấu bàn tay quá mức chú mục.

Dương Tiễn đưa tay vừa chạm vào, ý cười sớm đã thu lại, hắn túc Thanh Đạo: "Ai đánh được, là đại cữu huynh? Hắn đánh ngươi làm gì?"

Thốn Tâm quay mặt qua chỗ khác, tâm như dầu sắc, ấp úng nói không nên lời.

Dương Tiễn làm sao có thể buông tha, hắn liên tục truy vấn, Thốn Tâm càng thêm vội vàng xao động, bật thốt lên: "Chính là hắn đánh ."

"Nguyên nhân đâu, liền vì ngươi uống thuốc?"

"Không phải là!" Liền vì uống thuốc đại ca làm sao lại đánh nàng, Thốn Tâm nhíu lại lông mày vội vã suy tư, đột nhiên đột nhiên thông suốt, đứa nhỏ!

Nàng nghiêng đầu đi nói: "Bởi vì, ta làm cho hắn đem cảnh nhi nhận làm con thừa tự cho chúng ta."

"Ngươi!" Không thể không nói lý do này tìm được cực giai, Dương Tiễn đều bị chắn phải nói không ra lời đến, hắn có lòng muốn giáo huấn, lại thấy thê tử trên mặt dấu bàn tay, lại không đành lòng quá trách cứ.

Hắn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Đại cữu huynh chỉ có một tử, có thể cho chúng ta nuôi dưỡng mấy ngày, đã là hắn coi trọng ngươi cô muội muội này, ngươi không cảm kích, ngược lại còn được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước. Thốn Tâm, ngươi việc này làm được quá mức ~ "

Thốn Tâm gặp hắn lông mày nhíu chặt, liền biết hắn đã có chút tức giận, nàng vội nói: "Ta chỉ là nhất thời bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, ta đã biết sai rồi."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, cũng không tính toán với nàng, đưa tay ra rò rẫm, da thịt trên mặt nàng, khôi phục lại dĩ vãng trắng nõn.

Dương Tiễn nói: "Chỉ là chướng nhãn pháp, chớ dọa đứa nhỏ, nhanh đi nấu cơm đi, cảnh nhi hẳn nên đói bụng."

Thốn Tâm: "..." Tình cảm có đứa nhỏ, hắn liên mắng ta thời gian đều không có?

Nhưng mà, tam công chúa không biết là, cái này vẻn vẹn chỉ là một cái bắt đầu, sau đó Nhị Lang Chân Quân biểu hiện, mới thật sự đổi mới nàng nhận biết.

"Cảnh nhi ăn lạt sao?"

"Thức ăn này tư vị không sai, ngươi nếm thử."

"Đến, ăn nhiều một chút thịt, muốn cô phụ cho ngươi ăn sao?"

"Đến cô phụ lau cho ngươi lau miệng."

"Ăn no chưa, đi cùng cô phụ tản bộ tiêu cơm một chút đi."

Ngồi ở một bên Ngao Thiên Khuyển cùng Thốn Tâm hai mặt nhìn nhau, nhìn một cái hắn, mặt đều mau cười nát, lạt ánh mắt, quả thực lạt ánh mắt!

Thốn Tâm nhìn một lớn một nhỏ, một cao một thấp chậm rãi đi ra ngoài. Trời chiều đem lưng của bọn hắn ảnh kéo rất trường rất dài, Dương Tiễn thân hình cao lớn, cảnh nhi cũng không lớn thích làm cho người ôm, hắn thế nhưng đến gập cả lưng, nắm cái này tiểu mập mạp, bước nhỏ bước nhỏ đi lên phía trước. Đột nhiên, hắn quay đầu nói với nàng: "Các ngươi từ từ ăn, chúng ta tại cửa ra vào chờ ngươi, cùng đi tản bộ."

Cảnh nhi nãi thanh nãi khí nói: "Ân ~, cô cô chúng ta chờ ngươi ở ngoài."

Thốn Tâm khóe mắt thoáng chốc liền ẩm ướt, nàng chậm rãi tràn ra một nụ cười xán lạn, nhẹ gật đầu, mà Ngao Thiên Khuyển, đã sớm ẳng ẳng theo sau.

Hai vợ chồng, nắm đứa nhỏ, mang theo cẩu, tại cơm chiều phía sau, ánh nắng chiều, khói bếp lượn lờ trung dạo bước tại bàn đá xanh lát thành trên đường nhỏ. Đây chính là Thốn Tâm tha thiết ước mơ sinh hoạt, hôm nay, rốt cục thực hiện .

Đến buổi chiều, dỗ ngủ cảnh nhi, Thốn Tâm ngồi tại trước đài trang điểm chải vuốt tóc dài thì, vẫn chưa có lấy lại tinh thần đến. Dương Tiễn đã thoát quần áo tựa vào trên giường, thấy nàng vẫn đối với tấm gương, một bức mất hồn mất vía bộ dáng, hắn nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Thốn Tâm, rất muộn, nghỉ ngơi đi."

Sau đó, tam công chúa liền đằng một tiếng đứng lên, bàn trang điểm đều bị nàng đứng dậy tư thế đụng cho thẳng lay động. Nàng ba chân bốn cẳng đẩy ngã Dương Tiễn trong ngực, một câu kinh người: "Ngươi đi làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần đi."

"(⊙o⊙). . ." Dương Tiễn bậc nào nhân, đều bị nàng cả kinh nhất thời không nói gì.

Thốn Tâm một đôi cánh tay ngọc đem hắn vòng càng chặt hơn, nàng ngẩng đầu lên, trong mắt thu thuỷ trong suốt.

"Tiên nhân sinh con, vốn là dựa vào phải là công đức, chúng ta trước kia bốn phía cầu thăm thì, ngươi cũng nghe rất nhiều đạo hữu nói quá."

"... Ngươi không phải là nói, đó là người vô năng, lừa gạt chúng ta sao?"

Tam công chúa đỏ mặt, lúng túng nói: "Vậy ta không phải là, quá nóng lòng sao? Hiện tại ta đã biết, bọn họ nói rất có đạo lý. Ngươi cùng ta, tuy cũng đã làm nhiều lần sự, nhưng bây giờ xem ra còn là không đủ, cho nên vì đứa nhỏ, ngươi nhất định phải làm càng lớn chuyện tốt. Dưới đất tham quan ô lại ngươi đã tiêu diệt hầu như không còn, hiện tại liền thừa trên trời ."

"Thiên Đình mới là mấu chốt, trên trời không yên, dưới đất cũng sẽ không được an. Thiên Nô mười năm hạ giới một lần, liền làm cho gà bay chó chạy, Ngũ nhạc đại đế đau khổ chèo chống, mới có thể duy trì bây giờ cục diện. Nhưng bọn hắn có thể lừa gạt bên trên trăm năm, lại không thể lừa gạt bên trên ngàn năm vạn năm, trừ phi có nhân ở thiên đình, trên dưới một lòng, nội ứng ngoại hợp."

"Có thể làm chuyện này , chỉ có ngươi ~ "

Dương Tiễn giờ phút này quả thật kinh ngạc : "Phu nhân từ trước cũng không phải nói như vậy."

"Ta thay đổi chủ ý không được sao, kỳ thật, những việc này, ta vẫn luôn biết. Nhưng là, Thiên Đình đó chính là cái đầm rồng hang hổ, ta tình nguyện nếm thử ăn các loại dược, cũng không nguyện cho ngươi đi ăn cái kia khổ. Nhưng là hiện tại, uống thuốc là được chứng minh triệt để vô dụng, hôm nay ta thấy ngươi nắm cảnh nhi bộ dáng, liền không nhịn được muốn là ngươi dắt phải là chúng ta đứa nhỏ, thật là tốt bao nhiêu ~ "

"Vì đứa nhỏ, liền tính đầm rồng hang hổ, ngươi ta cũng nhất định được đi xông vào một lần ! Ngươi tuy khổ, khả chung quy có ta giúp ngươi. Hai người cùng một chỗ, khổ trung cũng có thể làm vui ." Dù sao cũng tốt hơn kiếp trước, làm cho ngươi lẻ loi trơ trọi một người, chèo chống hết thảy.

Dương Tiễn điểm điểm trán của nàng đầu, u trầm nói: "Ta làm sao không biết, Ngũ nhạc chư vị vất vả, cũng biết đây cũng không phải là lâu dài kế sách. Chỉ là, như ngươi thuật, Thiên Đình là đầm rồng hang hổ, mà Quán Giang Khẩu, chính là thiên đường của nhân gian, bỏ nơi đây điền viên chi nhạc đi lục đục mưu tính, thật là phi ta mong muốn, huống hồ một mình ta đi làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần cũng thì thôi, mang lên ngươi, ta lại không yên lòng."

Tam công chúa vội vã khuyên nhủ: "Ngươi có như thế bản lĩnh, liền muốn gánh chịu lớn như vậy trách nhiệm, ngươi suy nghĩ một chút Tôn Ngộ Không, ngẫm lại thiên bồng cùng rèm cuốn, ngẫm lại Thiên Đình làm được những chuyện kia, ngươi còn có thể nhẫn sao? Còn có, mấu chốt mấu chốt là đứa nhỏ! Tròn vo, mập mạp đứa nhỏ, bảo ngươi cha, gọi ta nương, ngươi dạy hắn luyện võ, ta nói cho hắn chuyện xưa, tốt biết bao nhiêu! Vì đứa nhỏ, ngươi liền chịu chút mệt đi. Ngươi đừng lo lắng ta, ta vốn là long, còn sợ cái gì đầm rồng hang hổ. Hơn nữa, chọc tới ta, ta liền đi mở thiên áp, đến lúc đó ngươi không chỉ có thể làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế vị trí cũng muốn nhường cho ngươi ."

Dương Tiễn bị nàng chọc cho vui lên, hắn lắc đầu cười nói: "Về sau cắt không thể như vậy lỗ mãng nói chuyện, vương mẫu lòng dạ hẹp hòi, ngươi như vậy hạ nàng mặt mũi, chỉ sợ nàng ghi hận trong lòng, tùy thời trả thù."

Thốn Tâm nghiêng người đặt ở hắn trên người, cười nói: "Không phải là có ngươi bảo hộ ta sao, ta mới không sợ nàng đâu, nàng nếu là lại chọc tới ta, ta liền đi..."

"Khai thiên áp ~ "

"Đừng nói cái này , ngươi có đi hay không nha, có đi hay không nha, có đi hay không sao?"

"... Ta đi..."

Dương Tiễn là thuyết phục , đối với lòng mang thiên hạ lại muốn đứa nhỏ nam nhân, khuyên hắn chính là đơn giản như vậy, chỉ là vương mẫu bên kia, muốn như thế nào nói với nàng đâu. Nhị Lang Chân Quân có ý tứ là, nói thẳng là được.

Vì thế, không bao lâu, tin tức này truyền khắp tam giới, miệng vòi Nhị lang thần Dương Tiễn tư tử thành cuồng, vì được đến vương mẫu sinh con bí phương, thế nhưng nguyện ý lên thiên làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần.

Thốn Tâm: "..." Nói như vậy dường như cũng không sai.

Tây Hải Ma Ngang Thái Tử: "Lúc này mới bao lâu, hắc, quả thật là nước chát điểm đậu hũ, vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn a."

Mà tại Quán Giang Khẩu, Thốn Tâm thay Dương Tiễn chậm rãi buộc hảo trên người ngân giáp, giương mắt nhìn một cái, như trước trương kia quen thuộc mặt, thậm chí còn là quen thuộc biểu tình, khả đỉnh đầu tam sơn phi phượng quan, thân mặc đai lưng ngọc khóa bạc Giáp hắn, chung quy làm cho nàng cảm thấy có chút xa lạ.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng, không phải là không loại cảm giác này. Trút bỏ tầm thường ăn mặc, Thốn Tâm một bộ dắt lưu chu váy, chải Triều Vân gần hương búi tóc, mang Kim Hoa trâm, đoan trang trung mang theo uy nghiêm, hồn nhiên không giống ngày thường nũng nịu chơi xấu bộ dáng.

Hoặc là nói, bọn họ xa lạ không phải là lẫn nhau, mà là sắp đối mặt vận mệnh, vừa ra cửa này, nhân gian họ Vạn, vô số bêu danh, trên trời rơi xuống chức trách lớn, đều tại vai của bọn hắn thượng. Thốn Tâm cầm thật chặt Dương Tiễn tay, đột nhiên bắt đầu có chút sợ hãi. Nhiều năm như vậy, nàng không biết, có thể hay không chống đỡ nổi.

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng đem tay của nàng ôm ở lòng bàn tay, vô luận như thế nào, chung quy có ta.

Dương Thiền nhìn xem chỉnh lý thỏa đáng anh trai và chị dâu, nội tâm cũng là lo âu không thôi. Nàng tiến lên đây nắm chặt Thốn Tâm tay, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ rót thành một câu nói: "muôn vàn cẩn thận."

Không hay biết, Thốn Tâm càng lo âu lại là nàng. Từ đó về sau, thiên địa cách xa nhau cách xa vạn dặm, trên trời một ngày, dưới đất một năm, nàng liền không cách nào kịp thời lý giải Dương Thiền tình huống, Dương Thiền cùng Hoàng Thiên Hóa nhiều năm như vậy đều không vượt qua Lôi trì nửa bước, nàng cũng không lo lắng hai người bọn họ, hiện tại mấu chốt là lưu ngạn xương, cách này tư quá Hoa Sơn cũng không lâu đi, nếu như cái kia họ Lưu thật sự tới, Thiên Đạo thúc đẩy, Dương Thiền rối loạn tâm trí, cái kia chẳng phải toàn xong rồi!

Nàng đối Dương Tiễn ra hiệu phía sau, dắt qua Dương Thiền đi đến chỗ hẻo lánh, suy tư liên tục phía sau nói: "Tam muội muội, hôm nay ta cùng ngươi nhị ca liền muốn trời cao đi , duy nhất không bỏ xuống được liền chỉ có ngươi. Ngươi lưu tại Hoa Sơn, thời khắc phải nhớ nhìn lại chúng ta, chú ý Dao Trì Phái xuống dưới người, còn có, đừng bị quá khứ thư sinh mê mắt!"

Bắt đầu Dương Thiền đều là nhất nhất gật đầu ứng, khả một câu cuối cùng, nàng trừng to mắt: "Thư sinh?"

"Đúng, chính là thư sinh." Tam công chúa tận tình khuyên bảo đạo, "Trên đời này thư sinh nhiều nhất, ỷ vào một trương gương mặt tuấn tú, hoa ngôn xảo ngữ, nhất có thể mê hoặc như ngươi loại này tiểu cô nương tâm trí, ngươi cũng ngàn vạn lần chớ mắc lừa."

"Tẩu tử, ta nơi đó đến dâng hương thư sinh là thật nhiều , nhưng ta chỉ là cho bọn họ đoán xâm mà thôi, bên cạnh được cái gì cũng không làm."

"Tẩu tử biết, tẩu tử là sợ ngươi vạn nhất nhịn không được."

Dương Thiền: "..." Nhịn không được là cái cái quỷ gì.

Thốn Tâm gấp đến độ không được, lại không thể nói rõ, nàng dứt khoát tới một câu: "Tẩu tử đi Địa Phủ cho ngươi xem quá, ngươi gần nhất muốn tại thư sinh trong tay phạm đào hoa kiếp, lúc này mới dặn dò ngươi!"

"Đào hoa kiếp, thư sinh?" Hoàng Thiên Hóa từ khác một bên chuyển ra, mặt trầm như nước.

"Tẩu tử đây là ý gì, có thể nói rõ chút?"

Dương Thiền nhìn thấy Hoàng Thiên Hóa lúng túng không thôi, vội vàng cùng hắn đồng loạt đưa ánh mắt về phía Thốn Tâm.

Cái này ánh mắt nóng bỏng, đều muốn đem tam công chúa trên người đâm ra đến trong động.

Nàng kêu một tiếng: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi chờ ta một chút!"

Xách lên làn váy liền chạy, vứt xuống một câu: "

 **88 Một tấc tương tư một tấc xám**

"Hoàng Thiên Hóa, ngươi ý gì?"

"Ta ý gì, ta cũng muốn hỏi một chút, tam thánh mẫu ngươi đến tột cùng là cái ý gì?"

"Ta?" Dương Thiền đôi mi thanh tú cau lại, đáp, "Ta không có ý gì."

"Vậy thì đúng rồi." Bính linh công cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ta cũng không có ý gì."

Không có ý tứ gì khác, ngươi xấu một đường mặt? !

Giữa thiên địa cách xa nhau cách xa vạn dặm, đằng vân cũng đằng được có nửa canh giờ đi, đã lâu như vậy, ngươi không nói một lời, thời khắc nghiêng mắt nhìn xem nàng. Dương Thiền chỉ cảm thấy cả người run rẩy. Thốn Tâm vô cớ đề thư sinh, Hoàng Thiên Hóa lại là loại vẻ mặt này, liên quan nàng đều đang nghĩ, chính mình phải chăng ngày thường cùng thư sinh tiếp xúc qua nhiều, dẫn tới bọn họ hiểu lầm .

Nàng kéo kéo hắn tay áo, đang muốn há mồm giải thích, liền thấy Thiên Nô dẫn một hàng nội thị ra cửa Nam thiên tới đón Dương Tiễn vợ chồng. Nàng vội vàng đem buông lỏng tay, nín thở trầm ngâm, không hay biết Hoàng Thiên Hóa phát giác được tay áo thượng chợt nhẹ, lửa giận trong lòng càng lên một tầng.

Dao trì Thiên Nô Đại tổng quản, mặt như thoa phấn, mặt trắng không râu, dùng lỗ mũi nhìn nhân, bưng phải là vênh vang đắc ý. Hắn đối Dương Tiễn vợ chồng ngược lại là thoảng qua thiếu thân, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười nói: "Bệ hạ cùng nương nương tại dao trì thiết yến khoản đãi Tư Pháp Thiên Thần cùng phu nhân, về phần cái khác người không có phận sự, còn là chờ đợi ở đây đi."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng hồi hộp một chút, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, cái này hạ mã uy tới nhanh như vậy, còn là từ một cái nội thị trên người đến. Nàng mắt hạnh chau lên, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Không nghĩ tới, bệ hạ nương nương như thế thịnh tình."

Dương Tiễn đáp: "Là cực, cái kia tự nên chung mộc thiên ân mới là."

Nói xong, hắn nắm Thốn Tâm trực tiếp vượt quá Thiên Nô, màu mực Bàn Long huy cùng giáng sắc lưu chu váy từ cửa Nam thiên mới lát thành bạch ngọc dưới đất đảo qua, đằng sau, Dương Thiền, Hoàng Thiên Hóa, hoàng thiên tường, Ngao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đều sải bước đuổi theo, liên dư thừa ánh mắt đều không lưu cho Thiên Nô.

Thiên Nô trong tay bụi bặm phát ra tiếng tiếng rên rỉ, một bên tiểu nội thị sợ hãi rụt rè tiến lên, khiếp khiếp nói: "Đại tổng quản, cái này..."

Bộp một tiếng, tại ngày này tiên phúc địa trung hết sức rõ ràng, Thiên Nô cắn răng nói: "Không ánh mắt đồ vật! Còn không nhanh đuổi theo!"

Dao trì bên trong, vương mẫu rạng rỡ, Ngọc đế lại là u ám không vui.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm hành lễ hoàn tất, đón lấy thánh chỉ, từ đây liền chính thức là Thiên Đình bề tôi.

Vương mẫu đối Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Tốt lắm, ngươi hiện tại liền chính thức là ta Thiên Đình Tư Pháp Thiên Thần . Từ đó về sau trong tam giới bất luận kẻ nào xúc phạm thiên điều, đều do ngươi, đại bệ hạ cùng bản cung xử trí."

Dương Tiễn đứng dậy đáp: "Thừa bệ hạ nương nương ân trọng, Dương Tiễn cảm giác sâu sắc vinh hạnh, từ nay về sau, làm dốc hết toàn lực, bảo vệ thiên quy uy nghiêm, để hiệu bệ hạ cùng nương nương ơn tri ngộ."

Không rõ nội tình như Hằng Nga bọn người nghe, đều là nảy lòng kinh ngạc cùng xem thường, Hoàng Thiên Hóa cùng Dương Thiền chờ nghe lại thấy lòng chua xót.

"Thiên quy uy nghiêm?" Ngọc đế cười lạnh một tiếng, "Thiên quy ngăn cấm thần tiên động phàm tâm, ngươi ngược lại là mang theo nữ nhân tới tiền nhiệm, tiền nhiệm mục đích vẫn là vì sinh con! Quả thực là làm trò cười cho thiên hạ!"

Vương mẫu nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Bệ hạ..."

Ngọc đế trọng trọng phất tay áo, Ngọc Long chén nện ở tử kim trên bàn, phát ra tiếng vang lanh lảnh.

"Người như vậy, làm sao có thể làm cho trẫm yên tâm đem thiên quy giao cho hắn!"

(ˉ▽￣~) cắt ~~ dùng chỉ cho châu quan phóng hỏa, không chuẩn dân chúng đốt đèn để hình dung vị này tam giới chi chủ không có gì thích hợp bằng.

Thốn Tâm chậm rãi đứng dậy, kim bộ diêu vạch ra mỹ lệ độ cong, nàng khe khẽ cười: "Thốn Tâm nghe nói bệ hạ gần đây mừng đến quý nữ, còn chưa tới kịp chúc mừng, không biết đối diện bảy vị công chúa, vị nào mới là đâu?"

Bảy cái tiên nữ được nghe, từng cái đứng dậy cùng Thốn Tâm chào.

Từng cái bưng phải là hoa dung nguyệt mạo, thanh âm như sữa oanh, đều là miệng hô Chân Quân, phu nhân. Vị cuối cùng quả nhiên ngày thường cùng Long Cát công chúa giống nhau y hệt, đồng dạng là sắc mặt như trăng tròn, cười có lúm đồng tiền.

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Bệ hạ cùng nương nương, không hổ là Hồng Quân lão tổ ban hôn, lại được nhiều như vậy như hoa như ngọc công chúa, từng cái giống như bệ hạ lại tựa nương nương. Tiểu long cùng Dương Tiễn, cũng là Hồng Quân lão tổ ban hôn, ngày sau nếu có thể có bệ hạ ngài một nửa phúc khí là được."

Lần này chắn được Ngọc đế á khẩu không trả lời được, bên trong muốn mắng sư phụ lại không dám mắng, trên mặt thanh hồng, đỏ lại tử, nửa ngày biệt xuất đến một câu: "Ngươi ngược lại là nhanh mồm nhanh miệng vô cùng."

Tam công chúa bận đáp: "cám ơn bệ hạ khích lệ."

Nói xong liền ngồi xuống, một câu nói cũng không chịu nhiều lời.

Ngọc đế còn chưa có nói xong, nàng cứ như vậy ngồi xuống , tả hữu chư tiên nhân cứ nhìn tam giới chí tôn ngực chập trùng lên xuống, cuối cùng rống lên một tiếng: "Mở yến!"

"Đúng rồi, như thế nào thiếu một, lão Thất như thế nào không thấy !"

Đại công chúa đứng dậy đáp: "Thất muội trước đó vài ngày đi chim loan xanh đấu khuyết thấy long Cát muội muội, đến nay chưa về."

Ngọc đế đối vương mẫu nói: "Nhìn xem ngươi giáo con gái tốt."

Thốn Tâm nghe lại trong lòng run lên, thời điểm này, Thất nhi sẽ không ở đổng vĩnh trong nhà đi!

Một trận này Hồng Môn Yến, ngay tại đao quang kiếm ảnh, ăn không biết ngon trung vượt qua .

Dương Thiền gặp được thiên đệ nhất cơm canh chính là quang cảnh như thế, đau lòng chi tình, lộ rõ trên mặt, nhưng nàng là hạ giới chi thần, trên trời một ngày, dưới đất một năm, làm sao có thể ở lâu, chỉ nói mấy câu nói, liền cùng thiên hóa, thiên tường bọn người hạ phàm đi .

Ba người một đường giá vân, mới rời khỏi thiên giới không bao lâu, thiên tường liền cười nói: "Ca ca nhanh đưa Dương Thiền tỷ tỷ trở về đi, tiểu đệ liền đi đầu hồi Đông Nhạc, sẽ không quấy rầy a."

Hắn xoay tròn thân liền giá vân đầu triều trái ngược đi về phía, chỉ còn lại có thiên hóa cùng Dương Thiền đứng ở đám mây, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Hoàng Thiên Hóa đột nhiên quay mặt qua chỗ khác, trọng trọng hừ một tiếng.

Dương Thiền giờ phút này quả thật là bó tay rồi, liền vì tẩu tử một câu nói, hắn liền sinh lâu như vậy khí. Nàng đang muốn mở miệng, Hoàng Thiên Hóa lại một phen nắm lấy tay của nàng, ngự phong tiến lên, gió lớn cào đến hai người sợi tóc bay múa, quấn quýt lấy nhau, xa xa nhìn lại, giống như màu đen tơ lụa. Không bao lâu, liền đến Hoa Sơn Thánh Mẫu cung trước.

Dương Thiền thở dài nói: "Ta là người thế nào, ngươi lại quá là rõ ràng, cho dù ngươi đối với ta bất mãn, chí ít cũng được cho ta một lời giải thích cơ hội."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa nghe trên mặt hơi có buông lỏng chi sắc, nhìn được Dương Thiền trong lòng vui vẻ, đánh thẳng tính không ngừng cố gắng thì, tiểu nha hoàn linh chi đột nhiên từ trong miếu chạy ra ngoài, bắt lấy nàng vui vẻ nói: "Cô nương, ngươi có thể tính đã trở lại, bên trong có cái người đọc sách tới hỏi tiền đồ, nửa năm này, hắn liền đến tám lần, nhiều lần quất đến là không ký cũng không nhụt chí, ngươi mau vào giúp hắn một chút đi."

Dương Thiền: →)╥﹏╥) phí công nhọc sức...

Hoàng Thiên Hóa: o(≧ miệng ≦)o còn nói nàng không thế nào, không thế nào thư sinh này có thể đến tám lần sao? !

Hoàng Thiên Hóa cười lạnh một tiếng, nói: "Hóa ra là hỏi tiền đồ, ta còn tưởng rằng là hỏi nhân duyên đâu."

Linh chi đần độn không biết cứu lý, tới một câu: "Cũng có hỏi nhân duyên , chẳng qua hôm nay tới đây là hỏi tiền trình... Ô ô."

Dương Thiền che lại linh chi miệng, nặn ra một nụ cười nói: "Ta đi vào trước, chúng ta đợi lát nữa trò chuyện tiếp."

Thánh Mẫu cung trung, điêu lương thêu trụ, thuốc lá lượn lờ, tam thánh mẫu thần giống ở giữa, cầm trong tay Bảo Liên Đăng, đoan trang mỹ lệ.

Dương Thiền hóa thành một vệt kim quang tiến vào tượng nặn bên trong, chỉ nghe thấy thư sinh kia trong miệng lẩm bẩm nói: "Tiểu sinh nhiều lần thi không đỗ, như cũ không ngừng cố gắng, không biết lần này tiền đồ như thế nào, khẩn cầu Thánh Mẫu nương nương phù hộ, có thể tên đề bảng vàng, lại bị dưới bảng bắt rể, cưới một phòng..."

Hắn nuốt nước miếng một cái, ở trong lòng nghĩ đến: "Nếu có thể cưới được một phòng như nương nương một dạng mỹ lệ ôn nhu thê tử là được."

Dương Thiền chỉ gặp mặt trước một trận cuồng phong, nàng vội vàng dùng ống tay áo ngăn trở mặt, đợi cho phong ngừng thì, quỳ tại trước tượng thần thư sinh thế nhưng không thấy !

Linh chi cũng là quá sợ hãi: "Cái này, người này đâu?"

Dương Thiền hơi suy nghĩ một chút, liền biết là nguyên nhân vì sao, nàng quát: "Hoàng Thiên Hóa, ngươi đem người lấy tới đi nơi nào."

Bính linh công nằm tại trên xà nhà, cười lạnh một tiếng: "Hắn không phải là hỏi tiền đồ sao, ta nhìn hắn này tấm gầy trơ cả xương bộ dáng, thích hợp nhất đi Đông hải chi tân phơi muối ."

Cái gì! Dương Thiền bận chạy ra cửa miếu, liền thấy thư sinh kia bị một trận cuồng phong lôi cuốn đi xa, trong miệng còn hô: "Tam thánh mẫu tha mạng! Tha mạng a!"

Dương Thiền: "..."

Dương Thiền xưa nay bản tính ôn hòa, giờ phút này lại cũng không khỏi được tức giận .

Nàng mệnh linh chi giá vân đuổi theo thư sinh kia, tiếp lấy quay người trở về, tay áo dây lụa gào thét mà ra, trực tiếp đem Hoàng Thiên Hóa kéo xuống đến.

Nàng trách mắng: "Ngươi hơi bị quá mức phân !"

"Sao được, ngươi đau lòng ?"

Dương Thiền giận quá thành cười: "Ngươi nếu không phải muốn nghĩ như vậy ta, ta cũng vô kế khả thi, ta chỉ tiếc ta mấy năm nay chân tâm, lại không bằng đổ xuống sông xuống biển còn sạch sẽ chút."

Nói đến chỗ thương tâm, lại lăn xuống lệ đến, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Hoàng Thiên Hóa chỉ cảm thấy giọt kia giọt lệ thủy lăn xuống đến đáy lòng của hắn, mạc danh kỳ diệu nộ khí sớm đã biến mất hầu như không còn, còn sót lại chỉ hổ thẹn cùng bối rối.

Hắn một đường đi theo Dương Thiền trở về phòng, trước gọi hảo muội muội, lại niệm lên Dương Thiền luôn nói so với hắn đại, lại bắt đầu gọi tốt tỷ tỷ. Dương Thiền ngồi ở trên giường, hắn liền đứng ở một bên, bắt đầu nhận lầm: "Là ta sai rồi, là ta cố tình gây sự mù ăn dấm, khả tẩu tử sẽ không tự dưng nói câu nói như thế kia, ta đây cũng là, hiểu lầm..."

"Như hôm nay quy nghiêm ngặt, tẩu tử chẳng qua là sợ những sách này sinh làm chút không còn hình dạng thi từ ảnh hưởng ta thanh danh, đưa tới tai hoạ, khả ngươi đâu, ngươi nghĩ đến đi nơi nào! Ngươi nghe một câu, liền suy nghĩ lung tung, đến chất vấn ta phẩm hạnh."

"Ta giờ phút này quả thật có chút hoài nghi, cái kia cùng ta làm bạn tiếp cận ngàn năm người, đến cùng có phải hay không ngươi. Nếu không phải là ngươi, cái này trong phòng bãi thiết, lại đều có ngươi dấu vết, nhưng nếu là ngươi, làm sao có thể làm ra loại kia hỗn trướng sự đến làm tổn thương ta trái tim."

Lời này nghiêm trọng , Hoàng Thiên Hóa nghe cảm thấy càng là bối rối.

"Chuyện của chúng ta, ta luôn có chút lo được lo mất, ngươi tính tình quá mềm, ta sợ ngươi..."

"Sợ ta cái gì, sợ ta bị người dăm ba câu liền mê tâm, liên liêm sỉ cũng không để ý sao?"

Thiên hóa thấy Dương Thiền trên mặt sắc mặt giận dữ càng nặng, thở dài một tiếng: "Cái này nói nói là không rõ , ngươi đi theo ta."

Dương Thiền đang tại nổi nóng, như thế nào chịu theo, lại bị hắn nửa ôm nửa ôm mang vào địa đạo, đi vào giữa hồ tiểu trúc.

Dương Thiền gặp qua khắp phòng kỳ phổ, lại từ thoáng nhìn rơi lả tả trên đất, bôi xoá và sửa sửa cầm phổ, đã nói không ra lời.

Thiên hóa cười nói: "Chớ khóc a, chỗ mấu chốt nhất, còn chưa dẫn ngươi đi đâu."

Đó là dùng đá kim cương khóa khóa lại phòng. Dương Thiền chỉ nghe ca một tiếng, cửa đá chậm rãi đẩy ra, nóc nhà ngàn vạn viên dạ minh châu chiếu lên nơi đây giống như ban ngày, cũng chiếu lên trên tường mỗi một bức họa rõ ràng.

Toàn bộ đều là nàng.

Hoàng Thiên Hóa lôi kéo tay của nàng, một bức một bức nhìn sang.

"Đây là chúng ta mới gặp bộ dáng, ngươi người mặc thanh sam, ngươi ở trong đám người, ta tại phía ngoài đoàn người nhìn qua ngươi."

"Đây là ta lần thứ nhất gặp ngươi mặc đồ con gái bộ dáng." Hải Đường hồng hương bên trong, áo vàng thiếu nữ, doanh doanh cười một cái, từ đây mê hắn trái tim.

"Còn có ngươi vác gạo thời điểm, tán lương thời điểm, phân phát vải vóc thời điểm..."

Một bức một bức, giống như đúc, liền liên trên đầu nàng đồ trang sức, bên miệng nhàn nhạt lúm đồng tiền, không một bỏ sót.

Dương Thiền đã nước mắt rơi như mưa, nàng khóc ròng nói: "Ngươi vì sao như vậy..."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa cười khổ một tiếng: "Bằng không, ngươi làm cho ta mấy năm nay, nên làm sao sống đâu."

Dương Thiền nước mắt càng là mãnh liệt, nàng nhào vào hắn trong ngực, chính im ắng nghẹn ngào thì, lại nhìn thấy đối diện trên tường, họa được toàn bộ đều là mỹ nhân chìm hàm đồ, đương nhiên, bối cảnh là nàng phòng ngủ, nhân vật chính toàn bộ đều là nàng.

"Hoàng Thiên Hóa! Ngươi đồ vô sỉ này!"

Hoàng Thiên Hóa chính hạnh phúc gian, liền bị đẩy ra, hắn đang muốn hỏi làm sao vậy, liền thấy Dương Thiền vội vàng hướng khác một bên đi đến, quá sợ hãi, thầm trách chính mình, như thế nào đem cái này gốc rạ quên !

Dương Thiền trong lòng vừa cảm động lại là xấu hổ. Nàng sẵng giọng: "Ngươi quá phận ."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa nghe nàng ngữ trung, ngượng ngùng chiếm đa số, lại vô tức giận, lúc này mới yên lòng lại.

Hắn tiến lên phía trước nói: "Ngươi tổng đuổi ta đi, ta đây cũng là, hành động bất đắc dĩ. Ngươi trách ta quá phận, không hay biết, là ngươi quá làm cho ta không an tâm. Khi đó vốn là ta dây dưa trước đây, ta khi còn sống, ngươi đối với ta luôn là nhàn nhạt , sau khi ta chết, ngươi mới thật sự tiếp thu ta. Ta biết ngươi tâm địa thiện lương, lòng dạ Bồ tát, tổng lo lắng, ngươi không phải là bởi vì thích ta, mà là đáng thương ta, mới nguyện ý cùng ta sẽ cùng nhau."

"Ngươi làm sao lại nghĩ như vậy?"

Hoàng Thiên Hóa bất đắc dĩ cười một cái: "Ngươi gọi ta làm sao có thể không nghĩ như vậy. Bởi vì thiên quy nguyên nhân, ngươi ta không cách nào làm phu thê, ta liền muốn, thời khắc có thể thấy cũng tốt, khả ngươi, ta mỗi lần đãi không được bao lâu, ngươi liền làm cho ta rời đi."

"Thiên tường từng khuyên ta, chúng ta liền tính là vợ chồng cũng không sao, chỉ cần không bái thiên địa, lại sinh không ra dòng dõi, thì sẽ không đắp lên đầu phát giác. Khả lời này, ta nhưng xưa nay không nói với ngươi quá, ngươi biết tại sao không?"

Dương Thiền trong mắt thu thuỷ doanh doanh, bờ môi khẽ nhúc nhích, lại chung quy quy về không nói gì.

"ta muốn, ngươi liên thấy nhiều ta trong chốc lát đều không nguyện, như thế nào nguyện ý cùng ta thật làm phu thê."

"Không phải, không phải như vậy !" Dương Thiền kìm nén không được, ôm chặt lấy hắn, thê Thanh Đạo, "Ta không phải là như vậy nghĩ đến, ta là sợ hãi, thấy nhiều ngươi một khắc, tâm đều sẽ đau nhức, ta cũng sợ ta có một ngày cũng không nhịn được, liên lụy người nhà, bước mẫu thân theo gót."

"Ngươi là nói thật sao?"

Dương Thiền hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, nói: "Như có nửa câu hoang ngôn, liền gọi ta trời tru đất diệt."

"vậy cũng không cần nhịn. Không bái thiên địa, thì sẽ không kinh động tư chưởng nhân duyên chư thần, sư huynh cùng tẩu tử ngàn năm không con, chúng ta lại như thế nào ngoại lệ. Ta có thể bảo vệ thế gian dân chúng ngàn năm, chẳng lẽ còn bảo hộ không được một cái ngươi sao? !"

Dương Thiền nhẹ lau nước mắt, thấp giọng lại kiên quyết nói: "Không thể. Nhị ca vừa mới trời cao, ngươi ta nếu là không có bị phát hiện cũng thì thôi, nếu là cuối cùng, ngươi gọi hắn như thế nào tự xử?"

 **89 Sự việc đã bại lộ ở trước mắt**

Giá vân đuổi một đường thư sinh linh chi cuối cùng không công mà lui, lại phát hiện, vừa mới về đến nhà cô nương tính cả bính linh công đều không thấy.

Trong lòng nàng hoang mang, đứng ở cửa chờ đến sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, Dương Thiền mới một mình đạp trên thần hi trở về.

Linh chi thấy mặt nàng như hoa đào, mặt mày ẩn tình, đầu tiên là truy vấn, Dương Thiền e lệ không nói. Nàng vốn là Tây Hải long cung thị nữ, thấy Dương Thiền như vậy thần thái, làm sao có thể không biết đến tột cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Nàng lông mày nhíu chặt, thần sắc kinh hoàng nói: "Cô nương, ngươi hồ đồ a. Ngươi nếu sớm có ý đó, liền nên tam phò mã không lên thiên thời làm thành việc này, ít nhất có thể giữ được tính mạng. Nhưng hôm nay, phò mã đã muốn trời cao, còn là chủ quản thiên điều tư pháp đại thần, nếu là bên trên biết , ngươi đây không phải là, muốn huynh muội huých tường sao?"

Dương Thiền trên mặt đỏ ửng trút bỏ, còn lại hoàn toàn trắng bệch, nàng thấp Thanh Đạo: "Hảo muội muội, từ khi tây kỳ thì, Ma Ngang Thái Tử đem ngươi đưa đến bên cạnh ta, ngươi ta làm bạn ước chừng hơn 900 năm , ta chưa từng giấu diếm ngươi sự tình, lần này cũng giống vậy. Ngươi nói , ta làm sao không rõ. Ta tuyệt không muốn thương tổn nhị ca chi ý, chỉ là hắn, ta thật sự không nhẫn tâm. Ngươi yên tâm, ta cùng hắn, chỉ này một lần, lần sau không thể chiếu theo lệ này nữa, hết thảy vẫn như đi qua đồng dạng. Chúng ta có thể giấu diếm chín trăm năm, liền nhất định có thể tiếp tục giấu diếm đi. Ngươi cũng ngàn vạn lần chớ nói cho người bên ngoài."

Linh chi thấy Dương Thiền thần sắc quả quyết, không hề có ôn nhu chi sắc, liền biết nàng đã quyết định, huống hồ, bất quá một lần, chẳng lẽ thì có thể được tử không thành, cho dù là thế gian vợ chồng, cũng không có vận khí tốt như vậy.

Nàng than một hơi, thận trọng nhẹ gật đầu: "Ngươi nhưng muốn nhớ được hôm nay chi ngôn."

Dương Thiền cầm thật chặt tay của nàng, lập thệ nói: "Nếu làm trái lời thề này, liền làm cho ta trấn vu cái này dưới Hoa Sơn, vĩnh thế không được ra."

Linh chi bận che lại miệng của nàng nói: "Hà cớ gì phát nặng như vậy lời thề. Ai, cuối cùng là khổ các ngươi."

Lời vừa nói ra, nàng thấy Dương Thiền lại có vẻ ảm đạm, bận cường tiếu nói sang chuyện khác.

"Cũng không biết bính linh công đem cái kia con mọt sách lấy tới đi nơi nào, ta đuổi một đường, mắt thấy liền muốn đuổi kịp, bỗng nhiên một trận sương mù, hắn đã không thấy tăm hơi bóng dáng."

Dương Thiền ngạc nhiên nói: "Lại có việc này, hắn bị gió thổi hướng phía đông, làm sao có thể không thấy bóng dáng, sẽ không phải bị yêu tinh lao đi đi."

Chủ tớ hai người tại Hoa Sơn nghi hoặc, lại không biết ở phương xa một xa hoa dinh thự trung, Thiên Nô lại cũng tỉ mỉ quan sát phía dưới quỳ thư sinh.

Thư sinh kia rõ ràng đã sợ choáng váng, hắn ôm lấy đầu, cuộn tại dưới đất, chỉ biết một tiếng tiếp theo một tiếng hô: "Tam thánh mẫu tha mạng, tam thánh mẫu tha mạng!"

Một bên cùng là Thiên Đình nội thị ăn diện lâu la chân chó nói: "Đại tổng quản, tiểu hướng thế gian giá vân, kết quả chính đụng tới tiểu tử này, đằng sau còn có một cái nha hoàn tại truy hắn. Tiểu nghe hắn nói tiếng không đúng, liền mau đem hắn cắt xuống dưới. Ngài không phải là làm cho chúng tiểu nhân đi tìm Dương Tiễn chỗ sơ suất sao, cái này, tìm đến muội muội của hắn chỗ sơ suất, cũng giống như nhau nha."

Thiên Nô khen ngợi nhẹ gật đầu, hỏi thư sinh kia nói: "Tam thánh mẫu làm gì ngươi, ngươi cho bản tổng quản từng cái nói tới."

Thư sinh kia sợ quá mức, sớm đã mê thần trí, Thiên Nô không kiên nhẫn được nữa thoảng qua lớn tiếng, liền đem hắn sợ tới hôn mê bất tỉnh.

"Phế vật! Ngươi nói một chút, ngươi tìm thứ như vậy, lời chứng đều không nói được, để làm gì."

Cái kia lâu la chê cười nói: "Cái này nói không nên lời, chúng ta có thể biên nha, liền tính cả không ngã ca ca, dọn dẹp một chút muội muội, cũng không tệ ~ "

Thiên Nô nghe vậy quỷ bí cười một cái, sờ sờ cằm nói: "Tiểu tử ngươi, không uổng phí ta đối với ngươi vun trồng a."

Tiếp lấy lại là một chuỗi nhi nịnh nọt, lướt qua không đề cập tới.

Chỉ là, Thiên Nô cái này toa nghĩ đủ mọi cách muốn tìm Dương Tiễn phiền toái, Dương Tiễn há lại sẽ không biết.

Chân Quân trong thần điện, lúc này cũng là một mảnh náo nhiệt.

Mai Sơn lão lục tính tình nhất là vội vàng xao động, hắn giận nói: "Cái này gian nịnh tiểu nhân, quả thật là lòng dạ hẹp hòi, có thù tất báo. Nhị gia bất quá tại cửa Nam thiên rơi xuống mặt của hắn tử, liền vì cái này, hắn liền cùng như chó điên, thế nhưng cắn chúng ta không thả!"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển nghe thấy cẩu chữ, bận ngồi thẳng lên đến, vội vàng nói: "Lão Lục nói mò, chúng ta cẩu, chính là điên rồi, cũng sẽ không giống hắn như vậy."

Một tịch nhân, bản đều lòng đầy căm phẫn, cũng bị hắn câu này làm cho dở khóc dở cười.

Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Ngao Thiên Khuyển nói được là, đó bất quá là cái tiểu nhân, chư vị huynh đệ hà cớ gì cùng hắn sinh khí."

Khang lão đại chìm Thanh Đạo: "Nhị gia, sinh khí là nhỏ, nhưng là hắn luôn như vậy gây chuyện, quấy nhiễu công vụ, vạn nhất phát hiện chúng ta nhìn trời đình lá mặt lá trái, cái này chẳng phải... Người này không thể không trừ a."

Mai sơn đám người cùng nhau xưng là.

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy suy tư chốc lát, nói: "Lão đại nói rất có lý, can hệ trọng đại, không thể lòng dạ đàn bà. Chỉ là, hắn tuy làm nhiều việc ác, tội ác sâu nặng, nhưng lại là vương mẫu tâm phúc, liền coi như chúng ta thu thập tội của hắn trạng nộp lên, chỉ sợ cũng cao cao nâng lên, nhẹ nhàng buông xuống."

Mai Sơn lão tứ xưa nay túc trí đa mưu, nghe vậy cười nói: "Ta hiểu được nhị gia ý tứ , nhị gia nói là, chúng ta thắng thủ chút thủ đoạn phi thường."

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi gật đầu nói: "Đúng, chúng ta liền đến cái nhất tiễn song điêu."

Thiên Nô mười năm một lần hạ giới tuần tra, bây giờ đang ở nhân gian. Chỉ là, lần này cùng dĩ vãng bất đồng, hắn trùng trùng điệp điệp đi ra cửa, lại là tàn binh bại tướng trốn về đến. Thiên Nô thân trúng vài đao, thoi thóp được đưa lên lăng tiêu bảo điện, trong đại điện này, không ngừng rơi lệ.

"Bệ hạ nương nương! Là có người gia hại nô tỳ a, nô tỳ tiến vào thế gian không lâu, tại trụ sở hảo hảo ở lại, không biết từ nơi nào liền tới một đám người áo đen, đem bệ hạ nương nương đưa cho nô tỳ thiên binh thiên tướng, toàn bộ đả thương, còn đem nô tỳ chặt vô số hạ. Nếu không phải là, nô tỳ nhanh trí một hồi giả chết, âm thầm nuốt vào mang theo người tiên đan, chỉ sợ sẽ liên thấy bệ hạ nương nương một lần cuối cơ hội đều không có a!"

Mai Sơn lão lục nghe vậy cúi đầu xuống, thầm than một tiếng, sớm biết nên cẩn thận kiểm tra .

Mà lên tòa, Ngọc đế vương mẫu đột nhiên biến sắc, giận nói: "Người nào to gan lớn mật, dám như thế mạo phạm thiên uy, Nhị lang thần, ngươi nhanh chóng lĩnh mệnh, tra ra hung phạm, nghiêm trị không tha!"

Dương Tiễn tự nhiên lĩnh mệnh hạ giới, không ra một ngày tấu chương liền đưa đến Ngọc đế cùng vương mẫu trên bàn.

Thiên Nô nằm tại trên cáng cứu thương, □□ không thôi, ánh mắt cừu hận như mũi tên một dạng bắn về phía Ngọc đế trong tay tấu chương, không hay biết, vốn đã khí nộ đan xen Ngọc đế giờ phút này càng là khuôn mặt xanh tím, râu ria run rẩy.

Vương mẫu thấy thế không tốt, bận nắm chặt Ngọc đế tay nói: "Bệ hạ, ngài đây là thế nào?"

"Đồ hỗn trướng! Đồ hỗn trướng!" Ngọc đế chửi ầm lên.

Thiên Nô nghe vậy giả vờ giả vịt, kêu rên một tiếng: "Bệ hạ, bệ hạ, ngàn vạn làm nô tỳ làm chủ a!"

Ngọc đế đem nóng hổi chén trà ngã xuống mặt của hắn thượng, nhảy lên ba thước, cất giọng ác mắng: "Ngươi cái này hèn hạ vô sỉ chi đồ, còn không biết xấu hổ làm cho trẫm thay ngươi làm chủ? ! Ngươi tại thế gian hiếp đáp đồng hương không nói, còn cùng tham quan ô lại lẫn nhau cấu kết, cấu kết với nhau làm việc xấu, yêu cầu các phương thần chi cho các ngươi tiến cống! Lần này thụ thương, cũng là bởi vì cùng Đông Phương quỷ đế, chia của không quân, ngươi cầm đầu to, hắn cảm thấy không cam lòng, cho nên mới phái người đến báo thù ngươi a!"

"Cái gì!" Vương mẫu nghe vậy, cũng là tức giận không thôi, Thiên Nô là nàng tâm phúc, lại làm hạ chuyện như thế, nàng chợt cảm thấy mặt mũi không ánh sáng.

Thiên Nô chịu đựng trên mặt bị phỏng, cũng bất chấp giả bộ đáng thương , trơn tru từ trên cáng cứu thương lộn nhào đi lại ôm lấy Ngọc đế đùi, khóc ròng nói: "Bệ hạ minh giám, nô tỳ luôn luôn đối bệ hạ trung thành tuyệt đối, làm sao có thể làm ra chuyện như thế đến. Nhất định là Dương Tiễn! Dương Tiễn biết nô tỳ tìm được chịu muội muội của hắn giết hại phàm nhân, cố ý để hãm hại nô tỳ, muốn tiêu diệt nô tỳ miệng a!"

Ngọc đế nâng lên long chân, đem Thiên Nô đá ra xa một thước, hắn chợt quát lên: "Dương Tiễn cái này tấu chương thượng, phân bẩn thời gian, địa điểm, khoản, nói được là rõ ràng, rõ ràng! Ngươi còn dám không nhận, lung tung liên quan vu cáo, khi quân võng thượng! Dương Thiền cái dạng kia, nàng còn có thể đi giết hại phàm nhân, quả thực là làm trò cười cho thiên hạ!"

Nói xong, tùy ý Thiên Nô một phen nước mũi một phen kêu oan, hắn nghênh ngang rời đi, rời đi dao trì.

Vương mẫu lòng dạ biết rõ, Ngọc đế giờ phút này rời đi, là đem nàng tâm phúc Thiên Nô giao cho nàng xử trí, không nguyện thương nàng mặt mũi.

Nàng một phương diện cảm niệm Ngọc đế quan tâm, một phương diện càng là đối với Thiên Nô hận thấu xương.

Nàng lui tả hữu, dao trì bên trong, lập tức chỉ có Thiên Nô cao thấp khóc thút thít tiếng.

Thiên Nô trên người thương vốn là chưa tốt, lại bị đánh Ngọc đế một cước này, chỉ cảm thấy ngũ tạng lục phủ, phảng phất đều dời vị trí. Hắn chính khó chịu thì, đã nhìn thấy một đôi xuyết trân châu phượng đầu giày ánh vào mắt của hắn màn.

Hắn vội vàng ngẩng đầu, vương mẫu đỉnh đầu mũ phượng phục trang đẹp đẽ, sáng rõ trước mắt hắn một hoa.

Hắn cầu khẩn nói: "Nương nương, nương nương cứu mạng, nương nương cứu mạng nha!"

"Như thế nào, ngay trước bản cung, không nói là Dương Tiễn hãm hại ngươi, ngươi những cái kia chuyện ác, một kiện cũng không đã làm sao?"

Thiên Nô vốn là thiện ở phụ họa, lại tại vương mẫu bên cạnh nhiều năm, đối với nàng tâm tư tự nhiên hiểu.

Hắn bận đứng lên, quỳ tại vương mẫu bên chân nói: "Nô tỳ chính là nương nương bên cạnh một con chó, nương nương nói cái gì chính là cái gì, nô tỳ sao dám lừa gạt nương nương. Những việc này, nô tỳ là làm qua một chút xíu, nhưng tuyệt đối không có Dương Tiễn tấu chương đã nói được nghiêm trọng như vậy, hơn nữa, nô tỳ vơ vét thế gian kỳ trân dị bảo, cũng là vì tuyển ra hàng cao cấp, đến hiếu kính nương nương a."

"Hợp lấy còn là bản cung nguyên nhân ?" Vương mẫu giận quá thành cười, giơ tay chính là một bạt tai, đem Thiên Nô đánh lảo đảo một cái, "Bản cung cư Thiên Đình phía trên, thứ gì không có, còn muốn ngươi đi thế gian vơ vét? !"

Thiên Nô bụm mặt, khóc ròng nói: "Nương nương tự nhiên giàu có tứ hải, nhưng là nô tỳ lại không thể bởi vì nương nương cái gì cũng có, liền mất hiếu tâm đây này."

Không thể không nói, vuốt mông ngựa biểu trung tâm, cũng là một môn kỹ thuật, người bình thường còn không làm tốt, Thiên Nô lại vừa vặn là nơi đây cao thủ.

Lời này vừa ra, hắn cũng có thể cảm giác được, đỉnh đầu vương mẫu tiếng thở hào hển đều thong thả chút.

Hắn cảm thấy mừng thầm, bận thuận cột bò, vội vàng nói: "Nương nương, Dương Thiền giết hại phàm nhân một chuyện, quả thực là thật a, nô tỳ có nhân chứng vật chứng! Dương Tiễn nhất định là biết nô tỳ bắt lấy muội muội của hắn tay cầm, lúc này mới nói ngoa, hãm hại nô tỳ ."

"Ngươi còn dám nói bậy? !"

Thiên Nô bận dập đầu nói: "Nương nương nếu như không tin, người nọ còn tại nô tỳ trụ sở địa lao chỗ giam giữ, những hắc y nhân kia không biết ám đạo, không hề động hắn. Nương nương cứ việc nói thẩm hoặc là phái người đi Hoa Sơn điều tra đều có thể, tra một cái liền biết, nô tỳ lời nói không ngoa a."

"Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền huynh muội, trời sinh sau đầu liền có phản cốt, nương nương làm cho nô tỳ hiệp trợ hắn làm việc, hắn lại che che lấp lấp, căn bản không cho nô tỳ nhúng tay, nô tỳ trước giờ trung vu nương nương sứ mệnh, nhất định là vì thế đắc tội với hắn, lại thêm muội muội của hắn sự, hắn mới như thế trả thù nô tỳ a!"

Dương Tiễn không thích Thiên Nô nhúng tay công vụ, việc này vương mẫu đã sớm biết, chỉ là nàng lại như trước điều động Thiên Nô đi Chân Quân thần điện, minh vì hiệp trợ, kì thực là giám thị. Nàng là muốn đem Dương Tiễn làm trong tay mình một phen hảo đao, nhưng là, khi thanh này đao không mài xong thì, một chút mất tập trung, ngược lại sẽ bị thương chính mình.

Không thể không nói, Thiên Nô chữ câu chữ câu, đích xác nói vào vương mẫu trong lòng. Nàng đối ngoài điện vẫy tay, một hàng thân mặc áo đen thiên binh, như con chim một dạng, nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống dao trì ngũ thải bên cạnh ao, đối vương mẫu trầm mặc hành lễ.

Vương mẫu nói: "Bản cung lại mệnh các ngươi đi điều tra Chân Quân thần điện một lần. Nếu như còn là vào không được trong điện, liền phái thêm người, đi theo hạ giới làm việc quan lại sau lưng, kỹ càng ghi chép, không được sai sót. Đối ~ "

Nàng lườm giống như chó chết ngồi phịch ở dưới đất Thiên Nô liếc mắt một cái, ra lệnh: "Lại phái mấy người, chia binh hai đường, một đường đi chim loan xanh đấu khuyết triệu thất công chúa trở về, một đường khác liền đi Hoa Sơn điều tra tam thánh mẫu tình hình gần đây, đừng làm cho nàng phát hiện , biết không?"

Áo đen binh giáp lĩnh mệnh nối đuôi nhau mà ra.

Mà xem như bị điều tra đối tượng, Dương Tiễn, Dương Thiền lại không biết chút nào đã khiến cho tam giới chúa tể một trong hoài nghi. Ca ca tại nhược thủy vừa nhìn lão bà cùng cháu nghịch nước,

 **90 Hổ dữ thực tử có gì phương**

Thiên hà nhược thủy, lông hồng không nổi, chim bay không độ, chỉ có long tộc có thể ở trong đó tự do sinh tồn. Việc này tam giới đều biết, lại có rất ít người biết, nguyên nhân vì sao.

Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Cảnh biến về hình rồng, ngẩng lên cái bụng nằm tại bên trong nhược thủy, tùy thủy dập dờn, chỉ cảm thấy thích ý vô cùng. Nhược thủy vạn năm cô tịch, giờ phút này có nhân làm bạn, cũng là vui sướng như điên, gợn sóng tụ còn tán, nhẹ vỗ về Ngao Cảnh cái đuôi nhỏ.

Ngao Cảnh mừng rỡ khanh khách cười không ngừng, ở trong nước lăn một vòng, đối Thốn Tâm nói: "Cô cô, ta cảm thấy thật thoải mái a, cùng tại Tây Hải cảm giác, hoàn toàn không giống."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Đương nhiên không đồng dạng. Chúng ta Tây Hải chính là phàm thủy, ngươi yếu Thủy cô cô nhưng là thiên thủy, điểm này một giọt, đều là thủy linh khí ngưng kết mà thành. Trong tam giới, chỉ có chúng ta long tộc, trong nước vương giả, mới có thể hấp thu trong đó khổng lồ thủy nguyên chi lực, chủng tộc khác ở nơi này trung, không cần nhiều thì, sẽ bị thủy linh khí chống bạo thể mà chết."

"Thì ra là thế!" Ngao Cảnh ánh mắt híp lại thành nguyệt nha, "Yếu Thủy cô cô, cám ơn ngươi! Lại đẩy ta đi càng cao địa phương đi!"

"Hảo ~ "

Nhược thủy từ thiên hà trung hiện thân, đối Thốn Tâm cười một cái, nhấc lên thao thiên cự lãng, mang theo Ngao Cảnh phóng tới lãng đỉnh.

Tiểu tử này, Thốn Tâm cúi đầu cười một tiếng. Tuy nói đại ca làm cho bọn họ đem cảnh nhi mang theo trên người, nhưng là Thiên Đình không giống với thế gian, nguy cơ trùng trùng, cảnh nhi vẫn còn con nít, làm sao có thể đem hắn cũng vây ở cái này cửu trọng thiên trong cung đâu. Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn sau khi thương lượng, tuy rằng vạn phần không muốn, nhưng vẫn là viết thư cho đại ca, làm cho hắn phái người tiếp cảnh nhi hồi Tây Hải.

Ai ngờ đứa nhỏ này, nửa đường lại chính mình vụng trộm trượt, giá vân chạy lên ngày qua, khả đến cửa Nam thiên, nhưng không được nó cửa mà vào. Dương Tiễn trước kia đùa đứa nhỏ, dạy qua hắn biến sâu róm. Hắn thế nhưng biến thành một điều sâu róm chậm rãi bò vào cửa Nam thiên... Sau đó sờ đến Chân Quân thần điện. Dương Tiễn nghe hỏi bận đi ra ôm lấy hắn.

Hắn tuổi nhỏ, lúc ấy đã mệt chết , trên dưới mí mắt vẫn luôn đánh nhau, còn đối với Dương Tiễn đưa ý kiến: "Gặp được nguy hiểm liền ném bỏ đồng bạn không phải là nam tử hán đại trượng phu gây nên, còn có, cô phụ lần sau dạy ta biến cái biết bay đi, bò quá mệt mỏi !"

Nói xong liền tựa vào Dương Tiễn trên vai nằm ngáy o o.

Vì thế, Thốn Tâm ngoại trừ tu bổ long châu ngoài, lại thêm nhiệm vụ mới, đó chính là chiếu cố cảnh nhi. May mắn được cảnh nhi nhu thuận, tại nhược thủy trung tự giải trí , nàng mới có thể ở một bên an tâm tu luyện. Liên tục không ngừng linh khí rót vào nàng vỡ vụn trong long châu, mới đầu, tiến độ rất nhanh, khe hở một đạo một đạo bị bổ tốt, khả đến gần nhất, tiến độ lại đột nhiên chậm lại, nhưng nàng rõ ràng cảm giác mình còn là cùng đi thường đồng dạng hấp thu thủy nguyên chi lực a.

Thốn Tâm trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, cẩn thận nội thị, cũng không có phát hiện vấn đề gì, chính xoắn xuýt thì, chỉ nghe thấy thanh âm quen thuộc.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn lại, Dương Tiễn đang đứng tại thiên áp thượng cúi đầu nhìn qua nàng.

Nàng trong lòng vui vẻ, bận một cái mãnh đâm du trước mặt hắn, cười nói: "Ngươi đã về rồi, sự tình thuận lợi không?"

Dương Tiễn ngồi xổm xuống, sờ sờ đầu của nàng nói: "Sự tình rất thuận lợi, Thiên Nô cùng Đông Phương quỷ đế, đều nhận trừng phạt. Ngươi ở trên trời được không, ta gặp ngươi dường như tâm tình không được tốt, đây là vì sao?"

Tam công chúa ngoắc ngoắc cái đuôi, ngạc nhiên nói: "Ta hình người thì ngươi nhìn ra ta tâm tình không được tốt cũng thì thôi. Hiện tại, ta nhưng là hình rồng, ngươi đây cũng nhìn ra được?"

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười: "Thấy thêm, tự nhiên sẽ hiểu, ngươi vui vẻ thì, lân phiến là đỏ thẫm, lúc thương tâm, lân phiến lại là đỏ nhạt."

A? Thốn Tâm ở trong nước chuyển thân mình đuổi theo chính mình cái đuôi nhìn nhan sắc. Bộ dáng này, cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển cũng không xê xích gì nhiều, Dương Tiễn nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, nói với nàng: "Đừng đuổi theo, mau lên đây nhìn ta mang cho ngươi cái gì."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy từ trong nước nhảy lên một cái, hơi nước tràn ngập, phấn long lắc mình biến hoá, hóa thành một cái phi y nữ lang, nhào vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực.

Dương Tiễn bận chân sau phát lực đứng vững thân mình tiếp được nàng, vững vàng đứng tại chật hẹp thiên trên đê. Thốn Tâm tại trong ngực hắn cọ xát, bất mãn ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Ngươi như thế nào mỗi lần đều không rơi xuống?"

Dương Tiễn nắm cả vai của nàng nói: "Đó là bởi vì Dương Tiễn trong lòng ghi khắc, ngã việc của mình nhỏ, tuyệt đối không thể bị thương phu nhân."

Tuy nói hắn lời tâm tình càng nói càng dễ nghe, nhưng mà nàng mỗi lần nghe, lại đều cùng lần thứ nhất như vậy, mở cờ trong bụng, mừng rỡ không thôi.

Thốn Tâm nhón chân lên tại hắn bên tai nói: "Nếu không phải là cảnh nhi cùng nhược thủy tại phía sau chúng ta, ta hiện tại liền thân ngươi ."

Mềm mại nhiệt khí quanh quẩn tại hắn bên tai, tê tê dại dại, chính như người trước mắt hôn. Dương Tiễn thính tai phiếm hồng, ho nhẹ mấy Thanh Đạo: "Việc này trở về phòng thì liền liền ngươi ý, mới đầu đáp ứng ngươi hoa đinh hương."

Thốn Tâm chinh lăng mà đối với trong tay nhánh nhánh lũ nở rộ phấn hoa trắng đóa, nhàn nhạt mùi thơm tràn ngập tại cái này khoan hậu trong lồng ngực.

"Thích không?"

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, đối đầu hắn có chút thắp thỏm ánh mắt, nàng nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, trọng trọng nhẹ gật đầu, đáp: "Thích, chỉ cần là ngươi tặng, ta đều thích."

"Cái kia, sắc trời không sớm , chúng ta mang cảnh nhi trở về đi."

Sắc trời không sớm? Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu ngắm ngắm trường minh trong suốt sắc trời, đối mặt Dương Tiễn "Bao hàm thâm ý" ánh mắt, trên mặt nàng một đốt, yên lặng nhẹ gật đầu.

Nhưng mà, hôm nay, lại không thể như Nhị Lang Chân Quân mong muốn, bởi vì bọn hắn một nhà ba người vừa hồi Chân Quân thần điện không lâu, liền có khách tới thăm tới cửa.

Thiên binh cấp báo: "Long Cát công chúa cùng thất công chúa cầu kiến Chân Quân."

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy, mi tâm nhảy một cái, liền thấy Long Cát công chúa nắm Thất nhi vội vã mà đến, búi tóc lộn xộn, thần sắc thê hoàng, vừa thấy Dương Tiễn cùng nàng, liền gắn một chỗ nhu đĩa lòng(?) lệ.

Thốn Tâm bận lui tả hữu, sai người đem cảnh nhi mang đi nghỉ ngơi, đại điện bên trong, chỉ còn lại bốn người bọn họ.

Long Cát công chúa lôi kéo Thất nhi bịch một tiếng quỳ xuống, khóc ròng nói: "Dương sư huynh, cầu ngươi cứu cứu ta Thất muội đi!"

Quả như Thốn Tâm dự liệu, thất tiên nữ lấy cớ bái phỏng tỷ tỷ, kì thực hạ phàm tư xứng đổng vĩnh, hiện nay, sự việc đã bại lộ, thiên binh thiên tướng vây quanh đổng gia, đổng vĩnh cùng với tử bị giải vào thiên lao, mà Thất nhi, cũng sẽ bị đưa đến dao trì chịu thẩm. Vương mẫu phái đi thiên binh đi trước chim loan xanh đấu khuyết, tìm không thấy Thất nhi mới đi được thế gian tra tìm, cho nên Thất nhi sự tình, Long Cát công chúa sao lại không biết.

Nàng đau lòng muội muội, cầm loan bay bảo kiếm cướp Thất nhi ra tới, thẳng đến Chân Quân thần điện, chính là vì cầu Dương Tiễn hỗ trợ.

Thốn Tâm vội vàng đem long cát cùng Thất nhi nâng đỡ, đối mặt chính mình bạn tri kỉ tỷ muội ngậm thống khổ ánh mắt cầu khẩn, Thốn Tâm lại một câu nói đều không nói được.

Nàng biết, Dương Tiễn không nguyện ý, bất luận là từ trên tình cảm, còn là từ hiện tại trong cục diện, hắn đều không nguyện cũng không thể đi cứu Thất nhi.

Hắn thanh âm, đã khôi phục trước người lạnh lùng bình tĩnh, hắn nói: "Việc này, Dương Tiễn không quản được."

Long Cát công chúa không dám tin trợn to nàng thu thuỷ không bụi mắt hạnh.

Trong lòng nàng Dương Tiễn, tính tình sơ lãng, phóng khoáng đại khí, đối với các nàng những sư đệ này sư muội càng là chiếu cố có thừa. Nàng vốn cho rằng việc này mười phần chắc chín, nàng âu yếm muội muội cùng nàng trượng phu, đứa nhỏ, nhất định có thể bảo toàn tính mạng, lại không nghĩ tới, được đến , lại là một cái như vậy đáp án, lạnh như băng , đem trong mắt nàng nước mắt đều mau đông thành băng.

"Không, không, Dương sư huynh, ta cầu ngươi giúp ta một chút muội muội đi, ngươi là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ngươi là tam giới kính ngưỡng đại anh hùng, ngươi nhất định có thể! Xem ở chúng ta cùng nhau từng trải Phong Thần chi chiến tình nghĩa, xem ở nàng năm đó tại dương gia gặp thì từng liều chết đến đem cho các ngươi đưa quá tín, ta van cầu ngươi, giúp đỡ nàng đi, giúp đỡ nàng đi!"

Thốn Tâm quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn trương kia như ngọc một dạng lãnh đạm gương mặt.

Hắn như trước thản nhiên nói: "Đại ân Dương Tiễn ghi nhớ trong lòng, chỉ là việc này, Dương Tiễn quả thực không quản được."

Long cát rút lui mấy bước, suýt nữa ngã xuống, Thất nhi bận đỡ lấy nàng, nói nàng tiến vào Chân Quân thần điện câu nói đầu tiên.

"Tỷ tỷ không cần vì ta thương tâm, Ngày đó ta đã dám hạ giới, cũng đã làm tốt mất mạng dự tính. Biểu đệ, ta biết ngươi tâm tư, cô cô thuở nhỏ đem ta nuôi lớn, hiện tại, lấy ta ít ỏi thân thể, thay nàng hướng phụ hoàng ta mẫu hậu đòi cái công đạo, cũng là nên."

Vừa dứt lời, nàng cường ngạnh lôi kéo Long Cát công chúa, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Long Cát công chúa quay đầu vọng Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, nước mắt từ nàng khóe mắt trượt xuống, nàng tóc đen rối tung mà xuống, nàng gương mặt trắng bệch như tờ giấy, miệng của nàng môi nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, lại chẳng hề nói một câu.

Khi đó một đạo nói chuyện trời đất, một đạo dạo phố mua sắm, một đạo mặc giáp xuất chinh tình cảnh còn sở sờ đang nhìn. Trên đời, chỉ có bốn người thay nàng ôn nhu như vậy xoát quá lân giáp, một cái Dương Tiễn, một cái là Dương Thiền, một cái là Đặng Thiền Ngọc, một cái chính là nàng. Nàng vi phạm thiên điều tư gả Hồng Cẩm, đã muốn gặp Ngọc đế vương mẫu chán ghét mà vứt bỏ, u cư chim loan xanh đấu khuyết, bây giờ lại thêm vào một điều bao che muội muội tội ác, nàng sẽ như thế nào, đến tột cùng sẽ như thế nào?

Thốn Tâm bất tri bất giác thì thào lên tiếng.

Dương Tiễn nắm chặt tay của nàng, chậm rãi nói: "Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, thất tiên nữ cùng nàng làm cùng nhau sơn nhạc gia thân, mà đổng gia, diệt môn."

Thốn Tâm cả người run lên, cúi đầu xuống, Long Cát công chúa nước mắt, còn tại dưới đất sáng long lanh trong suốt. Miệng của nàng môi bị sinh sôi cắn chảy ra máu, nàng ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Nhị gia, xin lỗi, ta muốn cứu nàng."

Thốn Tâm chạy trước khi đến dao trì trên đường, tóc dài nổi lên nàng mái tóc, cùng nàng bên quai hàm nước mắt. Cái gì khi cần quyết đoán thì sẽ quyết đoán, cái gì hi sinh là cần thiết, nàng cũng chỉ có thể ở người xa lạ gặp thì nói một chút xem, mà đối với trong lòng nàng người, lại là nửa phần cũng nhịn không được, huống hồ, trong lòng nàng còn có một cái bí ẩn ý nghĩ, hiện tại nàng đi cầu tình, nếu là thiên mệnh khó trái, Tam muội trăm năm sau cũng phạm phải việc này, còn có thể từ nhẹ xử phạt, không phải sao?

Đợi cho nàng đuổi tới dao trì thì, long cát cùng Thất nhi đều là tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất, Ngọc đế gầm thét vang vọng nơi đây: "Đem hai cái này nghịch nữ ấn xuống đi, đem đổng gia chém đầu cả nhà, một tên cũng không để lại!"

"Không! Phụ hoàng, ta van cầu ngươi, tha đổng lang, tha ta đứa nhỏ đi!"

Thất nhi không giúp thút thít, lại bị thiên binh mang xuống.

Thốn Tâm hét lớn một tiếng: "Mau dừng tay!"

Dao trì đám người ánh mắt cùng nhau nhìn về phía nàng, trong đó, Long Cát công chúa mất đi thần thái hai mắt lập tức toả ra hi vọng.

Thốn Tâm đối với nàng nhẹ gật đầu, nhanh chân đi đến Ngọc đế cùng vương mẫu giá trước, hành lễ nói: "Tiểu long gặp qua bệ hạ nương nương."

Vương mẫu nhếch miệng lên quỷ bí độ cong, nàng hỏi: "Ngươi vì sao mà đến."

Thốn Tâm tròng mắt nói: "Tiểu long vì bệ hạ nương nương an nguy cùng trời đình yên ổn mà đến."

"Ah ~~" Ngọc đế cười lạnh một tiếng, "Việc này dung sau lại nghị, lập tức cho trẫm mang xuống!"

"Bệ hạ!" Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi nói, "Tiểu long nói tới bệ hạ an nguy, đang cùng hai vị công chúa có quan hệ."

"Bệ hạ có biết, Dương Tiễn là lúc nào mới có pháp lực sao?"

Chén trà rơi xuống đất thanh thúy thanh âm tại hoàn toàn yên tĩnh bên trong, phá lệ rõ ràng.

"Ngươi, ngươi nói cái gì?"

Thốn Tâm chậm rãi nói: "Là tại dương gia diệt môn thời điểm. Thiên binh thiên tướng đến dương gia thì, muội muội của ngài, ta bà bà, Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa, mới giải phong nàng ba cái nhi nữ pháp lực. Nếu như không phải là ngài hạ xuống tai họa diệt môn, Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền, nguyên bản hội giống người bình thường như vậy, an an ổn ổn vượt qua mấy chục năm cuộc sống bình thản, cuối cùng quy về Địa Phủ. Nàng từ đầu tới đuôi, đều không có nghĩ qua muốn cùng ngài đối nghịch, uy hiếp ngài địa vị."

"Thích hợp rộng lượng, có thể mang đến tường hòa, mà một vị trảm thảo trừ căn, ngược lại sẽ đưa tới hoạ lớn ngập trời."

"Dao Cơ, Dao Cơ." Ngọc đế tê liệt ngã xuống tại trên bảo tọa, hai mắt vô thần, tự lẩm bẩm.

Vương mẫu thấy tình thế không tốt, bận xen vào nói: "Bệ hạ! Cắt không thể tin vào sàm ngôn, nhớ trần tục chi phong không thể lâu! Long cát Thất nhi phạm phải như thế sai lầm lớn, thần thiếp tuy rằng đau lòng, nhưng nếu không chặt chẽ trừng phạt, chỉ sợ ngài cùng thần thiếp cái khác nữ nhi, cũng không giữ được!"

Ngọc đế im ắng hai mắt rốt cuộc tìm được tiêu điểm, hắn nắm chắc vương mẫu tay nói: "Đúng, đúng, trẫm không thể lại mất đi một đứa con gái , trẫm không thể!"

Thần sắc hắn phức tạp dò xét hạ tọa hai cái cô nương, phảng phất muốn đưa các nàng bộ dáng đều khắc vào trong lòng.

Hắn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Thiên điều là thiên giới không bao giờ thay đổi trật tự, cũng là trẫm quản lý tam giới nền tảng,


	16. 91-96

**91 Lôi đình một kích phá vỡ tâm can**

"Chậm đã!"

Thốn Tâm chính thất kinh thời điểm, dao trì bên trong, lại vang lên một người khác thanh âm, nàng bỗng nhiên xoay người, Dương Tiễn thân mặc y phục hàng ngày, đi đến Thất nhi trước mặt, trân trọng đem một sợi dây chuyền đặt ở Thất nhi trong lòng bàn tay.

"Ngươi cầm đi, quyền đương một cái kỷ niệm."

Thất nhi trừng lớn hai mắt, ngơ ngác nhìn trong tay tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh bảo thạch, vương mẫu con ngươi co rụt lại, theo bản năng sờ lên đỉnh đầu trâm gài tóc. Mà Ngọc đế, đã muốn triệt để tê liệt ngã xuống tại long tọa phía trên.

Đột nhiên, cao cao tại thượng tam giới chúa tể, như là bị đoạt đi bảo vật đứa nhỏ một dạng, cố chống đỡ thân mình đứng lên, hướng dưới bậc thềm ngọc đánh tới.

"Bệ hạ!" Vương mẫu đứng dậy muốn kéo trụ hắn, lại không sánh bằng Dương Tiễn động tác nhanh chóng, hắn chợt lách người liền đến dưới bậc thềm ngọc, đỡ dậy Ngọc đế.

Cái này cậu cháu hai người, lần đầu tiên trong đời sát gần như vậy, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Ngọc đế liền giống bị cái gì nóng như vậy, nhanh chóng dời ánh mắt, liều lĩnh đẩy ra Dương Tiễn, ngã ngồi tại trên bậc thềm ngọc.

Vương mẫu cùng tả hữu nội thị bận đi lại đỡ lấy hắn, trong miệng lo lắng hô: "Bệ hạ, bệ hạ!"

Mà Ngọc đế, lại mờ mịt chưa phát giác, trong miệng lẩm bẩm nói: "Dao Cơ, Dao Cơ..."

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười, từ Thất nhi trong tay lại cầm qua dây chuyền đối Ngọc đế nói: "Bệ hạ có biết dây chuyền này chuyện xưa? Việc này tiểu thần lúc còn tấm bé, gia mẫu thường thường nói cho ta nghe."

"Nàng, thường thường nói cho ngươi nghe?" Ngọc đế thanh âm, đã muốn có chút nghẹn ngào , hắn lần thứ nhất quan sát tỉ mỉ cái này làm cho hắn hận thấu xương cháu trai, lại phát hiện, hắn đuôi mày khóe mắt, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là muội muội Dao Cơ hình bóng, đốt cho hắn lại một lần nữa dời mắt đi.

"Dương Tiễn ngươi im ngay!" Vương mẫu nổi giận nói.

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Khởi bẩm nương nương, là bệ hạ mệnh tiểu thần đáp lời đâu."

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Thốn Tâm làm sao không hiểu được, dây chuyền này tất nhiên là nàng bà bà vật cũ, nhưng là, vì sao nàng trước giờ đều chưa thấy qua?

"Dương Tiễn khi còn bé, mẫu thân thường thường kể chuyện xưa dỗ ta ngủ, dây chuyền này chuyện xưa, chính là nhất thường nghe một cái. Truyền thuyết, có như vậy một đôi huynh muội. Ca ca ở ngoài cửu thiên trong Tử Tiêu Cung, mà muội muội, lại bởi vì tuổi còn nhỏ, không cách nào cùng ca ca ở cùng một chỗ. Ca ca bởi vì phải phụng dưỡng Đạo Tổ, về nhà thời gian rất ngắn, mỗi lần rời đi, muội muội liền lôi kéo ca ca tay áo không ngừng rơi lệ. Ca ca bất đắc dĩ, liền hứa hẹn muội muội, nàng muốn cái gì, ca ca nhất định sẽ thay nàng làm được, nếu là làm không được, hắn liền không bao giờ rời đi ."

"Vì thế, muội muội liền muốn ra một ít cổ quái kỳ lạ yêu cầu đến lưu lại ca ca, khả mỗi lần ca ca trở về, luôn có thể mang đến nàng ước muốn vật. Vì thế, cuối cùng cũng có một lần, nàng quyết tâm mở miệng, nàng muốn trên đời này nhất sặc sỡ loá mắt bảo thạch. Ca ca không biết muội muội là cố ý muốn giữ lại hắn, còn tưởng rằng đây là muội muội chân tâm ước muốn. Hắn chạy khắp vũ trụ mênh mông, tốn hao vô số thời gian tinh lực, thu thập hàng tỉ sao trời chi quang, hội tụ thành một viên bảo thạch, quả nhiên chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, sáng loá. Muội muội thấy ca ca thần thái mệt mỏi, lại là đau lòng vừa cảm động, cho nên, nàng liền không lại quấn lấy ca ca ."

"Tiểu thần mẫu thân nói, đây là bởi vì, muội muội rốt cuộc biết, ca ca ở đâu đều là đồng dạng , hắn mãi mãi cũng là trên đời tốt nhất ca ca."

Từ Dương Tiễn lúc mở miệng, Ngọc đế nước mắt tựa như lăn dưa một dạng rơi xuống, đến cuối cùng, quả thực như mưa to một dạng, hắn ngồi tại dưới đất, không để ý chút nào cùng vương giả dáng vẻ, cuồng loạn, gào khóc. Vương mẫu cũng không khỏi được rơi lệ, không vì Dao Cơ, lại là đau lòng Ngọc đế, viên bảo thạch kia, chia làm hai nửa, một nửa khảm thành đỉnh đầu nàng phượng trâm, mà một nửa khác tắc nối thành Dao Cơ dây chuyền.

Ngọc đế giãy dụa vương mẫu tay, lảo đảo đi về phía trước, muốn từ Dương Tiễn trong tay đoạt lấy dây chuyền.

Dương Tiễn cười nhạt một tiếng, đem dây chuyền đưa cho Ngọc đế, Ngọc đế nâng muội muội di vật, nước mắt vừa rơi xuống, dây chuyền lại như sớm tinh mơ sương mù đồng dạng tản ra, quy về vô hình.

Hắn vừa kinh vừa sợ, trừng Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn lại cười lên ha hả, bi thương tiếng cười tại cái này trống trải điện đường quanh quẩn, cuối cùng mà ngay cả chính hắn đều cười ra đầy mắt bọt nước.

"Bệ hạ chẳng lẽ quên , tiểu thần mẫu thân, đã sớm bị ngài mệnh thập đại Kim Ô chiếu được tan thành mây khói , dây chuyền này tại trên người nàng, như thế nào còn có thể lưu được, sớm đã cùng nàng như vậy, hóa thành tro bụi ."

Thốn Tâm đỡ Dương Tiễn, dùng tay lau đi trên mặt hắn nước mắt, chính mình cũng không nhịn được rơi lệ, khoét mở thương thế của mình sẹo đi nhói nhói người khác, ngươi kẻ ngu này.

Ngọc đế kinh ngạc nhìn nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn, đột nhiên cũng cười to lên, cậu cháu hai người bèn nhìn nhau cười, mỗi người đều cười đến loan liễu yêu, thở không ra hơi. Đột nhiên, Ngọc đế một hơi kẹp lại, hắn cũng không cười nổi nữa, ho đến tê tâm liệt phế.

"Hóa thành tro bụi, tốt, giỏi cho một cái hóa thành tro bụi. Các ngươi cho rằng, trẫm tưởng như vậy sao? ! Trẫm chẳng lẽ đối với các ngươi không tốt sao? !"

Long cát cùng Thất nhi đều là run lên, Ngọc đế lại còn chưa bớt giận.

"Trẫm cho các ngươi cao quý sinh ra cùng địa vị, làm cho các ngươi mặc áo gấm, ăn trân tu mỹ vị, vẫn còn yêu thương các ngươi, khả các ngươi thì sao? ! Các ngươi là như thế nào hồi báo trẫm , vì một người nam nhân, liền đem thương các ngươi ngàn năm vạn năm ca ca, phụ thân quên sạch sành sanh, các ngươi nghĩ tới trẫm cảm thụ sao! Các ngươi đương nhiên không có! Các ngươi tựa như trúng độc như vậy, thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa giống như đi xúc phạm thiên điều, làm cho trẫm không thể không trừng phạt đám các ngươi, các ngươi có biết hay không, đây là tại khoét lòng trẫm, là tại khoét lòng trẫm nha!"

Dương Tiễn đang chờ mở miệng phản bác, lại bị vương mẫu đoạt trước.

Vương mẫu đè lại Ngọc đế bả vai, vội vàng nói: "Bệ hạ! Ngươi trách oan các cô nương , trong lòng các nàng một mực là kính yêu ngươi , chỉ là, các nàng thuở nhỏ sinh trưởng ở ngày này đình, tuổi còn nhỏ cũng không biết sự, đương nhiên dễ dàng bị lừa, làm ra một ít chuyện sai. Các nàng tuy có sai, khả kẻ cầm đầu lại là những cái kia chăm sóc bất lực cùng dẫn dụ các nàng người!"

Ngọc đế yên lặng nhìn xem vương mẫu, gật đầu không ngừng xưng là.

"Long cát sự tình, đáng chết nhất chính là Hồng Cẩm! Thất nhi nhớ trần tục, đáng chết nhất chính là đổng vĩnh! Còn có phục thị các nàng nội thị, thị nữ, một cái đều chạy không được! Về phần, Hoa Sơn tam thánh mẫu, đáng chết nhất chính là Hoàng Thiên Hóa, còn có cái kia vì nàng đáp cầu dắt mối tẩu tử!"

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm tương đối nhìn một cái, đều là chấn động trong lòng.

"Hoa Sơn, Hoa Sơn tam thánh mẫu?" Ngọc đế khiếp sợ nhìn về phía vương mẫu.

Vương mẫu chìm Thanh Đạo: "Thần thiếp biết bệ hạ đau lòng không thôi, nhưng là đau dài không bằng đau ngắn, việc này can hệ trọng đại, thần thiếp cũng không thể không nói. Tam thánh mẫu cùng bính linh công sớm có tư tình, chỉ là gần nhất mới được chuyện cẩu thả, giờ phút này Dương Thiền đã người mang có thai, mà hai bọn họ quen biết, chính là Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm giới thiệu !"

Tựa như một cái kinh lôi lúc tại Thốn Tâm trên người một dạng, nàng cả người run lên, không chớp mắt nhìn xem vương mẫu, đối đầu nàng ánh mắt lạnh như băng. Tam muội lại có mang thai, cái thứ nhất biết đến còn là vương mẫu! Năm đó dao trì bên ngoài nhục nhã chi thù, nàng nhịn nhiều năm như vậy, hóa ra là ở chỗ này chờ nàng! Quả thật là hảo tâm cơ hảo thủ đoạn a ~

Dương Tiễn một phen đem Thốn Tâm nắm ở trong ngực, trong tay Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao tùy thời chuẩn bị thi triển.

Ngọc đế đánh thẳng tính mở miệng, lại bị long cát cùng Thất nhi ôm lấy chân đau khổ cầu khẩn.

"Phụ hoàng, ngàn sai vạn sai là lỗi của ta, cầu ngài buông tha Hồng Cẩm ( đổng lang ) đi, cầu ngài đừng giết hắn, đừng giết hắn!"

Ngọc đế thở dài một tiếng, quả là vu không nói gì.

Dao trì bên trong, chỉ có hai nữ khóc cầu tiếng quanh quẩn, nhưng vào lúc này, một cái đeo băng, một thân bạch bào mập mạp xông tới trước, trong miệng hô: "Bệ hạ, nô tỳ có bản tấu! Nô tỳ có bản tấu a!"

Người này chính là Thiên Nô. Thiên Nô cầm một bản thật dày sách quỳ gối đến Ngọc đế trước mặt, vương mẫu vừa thấy cái kia sổ liền nhịn không được trong lòng thầm mắng, cái này đồ hỗn trướng!

Sách này sách là nàng phái đi xuống thiên binh đưa lên, bên trong kỹ càng ghi chép Chân Quân thần điện tại hạ giới hết thảy giải quyết việc công sự vụ. Nàng vừa nhìn vật này, liền biết Dương Tiễn trời cao đến, ngoài sáng kính cẩn nghe theo, vụng trộm lại làm một ít nhận không ra người hoạt động.

Nàng bởi vậy giận Dương Tiễn, đúng lúc gặp Hoa Sơn tam thánh mẫu không tuân thủ thanh quy, mà Ngao Thốn Tâm cái thằng này, nói năng vô lễ trước đây, càng là mỗi ngày trà trộn vào bên trong nhược thủy, uy hiếp Thiên Đình ở phía sau, nàng liền hạ quyết tâm, phải nghiêm trị hai người này, làm cho Dương Tiễn cảnh cáo, cho hắn biết biết, lừa gạt nàng, là cái kết quả gì!

Cho nên, Thất nhi long cát đi Chân Quân thần điện căn bản không phải là ngẫu nhiên, mà là vương mẫu cố ý nhường, dẫn Dương Tiễn vợ chồng vào bẫy, nói tiếp đi ra kẻ cầm đầu một người khác hoàn toàn lời nói đến, liền kéo Tây Hải tam công chúa xuống nước, như thế Dương Thiền phạm sai lầm trước đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm trợ giúp ở phía sau, hai người một cái đều chạy không được.

Chỉ là, vương mẫu từ đầu tới đuôi đều là tưởng cảnh cáo Dương Tiễn, cũng không có tính toán chiếm hắn Tư Pháp Thiên Thần vị trí, khả vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, Thiên Nô trộm sổ chạy ra ngoài làm rối, nếu để Ngọc đế biết được Dương Tiễn sở tác sở vi, cái kia bị gọt quan thôi chức chỉ tại trong chốc lát .

Vương mẫu tâm tư thay đổi thật nhanh, Thiên Nô lại đã muốn cầm sổ bắt đầu cáo trạng .

"Bệ hạ, Dương Tiễn trời cao nhậm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, đối với ngài là lá mặt lá trái a, hắn ngay trước ngài mặt nói là một bộ, vụng trộm lại là một bộ! Quyển sổ này thượng, viết phải là rõ ràng, rõ ràng. Ngài nhìn, trước đó vài ngày, ba quận có nhân tại ngài miếu thờ trước đi tiểu, ngài rõ ràng mệnh Dương Tiễn làm cho ba quận đại hạn ba năm, khả ba quận bây giờ lại là mưa thuận gió hoà! Nô tỳ chính là phát hiện Dương Tiễn này đó việc ác, mới bị hắn vu oan hãm hại trừ bỏ, chỉ sợ hắn muội muội Dương Thiền sự tình, hắn cũng là sáng sớm cảm kích, giúp đỡ nàng giấu diếm ngài đâu!"

Không được! Không thể để cho Ngọc đế tiếp tục xem tiếp , Thốn Tâm quả quyết xuất thủ, roi dài như rắn, quả thực là đem cái kia sổ từ Ngọc đế trong tay đoạt lại, Thốn Tâm trong tay ra sức, nhất thời dao trì hoa giấy đầy trời.

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi dám hủy vật chứng!"

Thốn Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng: "A, tiểu long chẳng qua là cảm thấy, bệ hạ muốn biết, hỏi tiểu long chính là, hà cớ gì bị thương bệ hạ mắt rồng đâu, dù sao sách này thượng sự, đều là tiểu long từng cái làm ."

Ngọc đế trường mi nhíu chặt, trừng Thốn Tâm nói: "Là ngươi vi phạm trẫm ý chỉ? !"

"Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiễn hét lại Thốn Tâm, đối Ngọc đế đạo, "Hết thảy đều là Dương Tiễn gây nên, cùng nàng..."

Bộp một tiếng, một tát này, đánh cho Dương Tiễn đầu đều nghiêng đi, không dám tin nhìn qua Thốn Tâm.

Tam công chúa giận nói: "Không cần ngươi tên tiểu nhân hèn hạ này thay ta gánh tội thay! Ngươi nếu đã dám giúp đỡ Thiên Đình làm ra những chuyện kia, ngươi liền không ghép thành đôi ta tốt lắm, ta cũng không dẫn ngươi tình! Ngươi mỗi ngày nịnh nọt, cẩn trọng, không phải là vì đạt thành ngươi thăng quan lộng quyền mục đích sao, hiện tại hà cớ gì vì ta phí công nhọc sức!"

Ngươi tại hạ giới vất vả kinh doanh nhiều năm, trời cao lại là như giẫm trên băng mỏng, chỉ vì tạo phúc tam giới, ta như thế nào nhẫn tâm làm cho ngươi đánh mất Tư Pháp Thiên Thần vị trí, hủy ngươi nhân tâm, hủy ngươi mộng tưởng.

Thốn Tâm đối với Dương Tiễn nhỏ không thể tra gật gật đầu, vô Thanh Đạo: "Tam giới chúng sinh."

Dương Tiễn bước chân dừng lại, trong mắt phượng, một mảnh thê lương.

Nàng một cái bước nhanh về phía trước, đối Ngọc đế nói: "Thiên điều mốc meo lạc hậu, Thiên Đình làm điều ngang ngược, bệ hạ đã muốn mất đi một người muội muội, lại vẫn giậm chân tại chỗ, không nguyện sửa chữa thiên điều, đến mức giết hại chúng sinh. Ta lúc đầu gả cho Dương Tiễn, cũng là bởi vì hắn là một cái lòng mang thiên hạ đại anh hùng, thật không nghĩ đến, hắn trời cao đến chẳng những không bắt tay sửa chữa thiên điều khuyên nhủ bệ hạ, ngược lại tùy ý bệ hạ hồ đồ xuống dưới. Tiểu long thật sự không đành lòng thế gian chịu khổ, liền âm thầm trợ giúp, sách này thượng sự, đều là ta làm , tam thánh mẫu sự tình, cũng là ta dắt được tuyến, Dương Tiễn không biết chút nào!"

"Bệ hạ muốn chém giết muốn róc thịt, tiểu long mặc cho xử trí, chỉ cầu ngàn vạn đừng làm cho Dương Tiễn cùng ta chết tại một chỗ, bởi vì hắn không xứng!"

"Ngươi!" Ngọc đế đầu tiên là động khí, khả nghĩ lại không đúng, hắn đạo, "Ngươi ngược lại là một lòng say mê a."

cái này tỏ rõ là không tin nàng, Thốn Tâm tim như bị đao cắt, mắt thấy Dương Tiễn lại muốn mở miệng, vương mẫu lại bắt đầu khuyên Ngọc đế . Thốn Tâm, vương mẫu, lẫn nhau nhìn nhau lưỡng ghét nhiều năm, hiện tại ngược lại là bởi vì cùng một cái mục đích bắt đầu lừa gạt Ngọc đế.

Vương mẫu kéo qua Ngọc đế, thấp Thanh Đạo: "Bệ hạ, Dương Tiễn nhậm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, là thần thiếp tiến cử hiền tài, cũng là bệ hạ xem ở thần thiếp trên mặt mũi ân chuẩn . Bởi vì Dương Tiễn tiền khoa, thần thiếp cũng vẫn luôn lo lắng chính mình nhìn sai rồi, cô phụ thánh ân, cho nên vẫn luôn phái người nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn. Theo thần thiếp thấy, những gì hắn làm, đúng là vì bảo vệ Thiên Đình uy nghiêm, tuy nói bài xích một số người, nhưng cũng là bởi vì những người này trái với thiên điều nguyên nhân. Thiên Nô chính là cái loại người này, hắn lấy Tây Hải tam công chúa làm sự ngã đến Dương Tiễn trên đầu, chính là vì trả đũa, hắn không thể tín a."

Ngọc đế quay đầu lại, dò xét Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn thần sắc, Thốn Tâm một phái quật cường, Dương Tiễn lại có tâm đau nhức chi ý.

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, hôm nay giận đến quá độc ác, đến cuối cùng ngược lại là cảm thấy không quan trọng.

Hắn đối vương mẫu nói: "Theo ngươi chi ngôn, kẻ cầm đầu là Tây Hải tam công chúa. Nhưng là, ngươi nhìn một cái ngươi tiến cử hiền tài người sắc mặt, nếu là trẫm thật sự hạ lệnh giết người, hắn không chừng tại chỗ liền phản hạ thiên đi ."

Vương mẫu vừa thấy quả là thế, nàng tâm tư kín đáo, thấy Dương Tiễn tay đã thành quyền, gân xanh nổi lên, biết chắc hắn đã đến ranh giới bùng nổ. Không tốt, nương nương sâu thấy ra tay quá ác đem Dương Tiễn ép, đầu năm nay, cẩu gấp đều sẽ nhảy tường, huống chi Dương Tiễn còn là một con sói. Nếu là hắn phản hạ thiên đi, nàng trăm phương ngàn kế tạo dựng cục diện thật tốt đều sẽ hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát. Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, cũng chỉ có thể thay Ngao Thốn Tâm, Dương Thiền cùng Hoàng Thiên Hóa van nài .

Vương mẫu hé miệng cười một cái: "Trọng tình trọng nghĩa điểm này, quả thực cực kỳ giống dao Cơ muội muội."

Ngọc đế cả người run lên, trong mắt lại có nước mắt phun trào, hắn hồi lâu nói: "Lại nhắc nàng làm gì?"

Vương mẫu cười khổ nói: "Bệ hạ muốn xử trí nữ nhi của nàng cùng tức phụ, thần thiếp không thể không nhắc nhở bệ hạ."

"Xem ở dao Cơ muội muội trên mặt mũi, còn xin bệ hạ, từ nhẹ xử phạt. Liền tính bệ hạ không để ý tới Dao Cơ, cũng phải suy nghĩ một chút thế cục hôm nay. Thần thiếp tuy rất thù hận Hoàng Thiên Hóa, nhưng hắn dù sao cũng là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đồ tôn, như giết hắn, sợ là sẽ phải làm tổn thương ta Thiên Đình cùng Ngọc Hư pháp mạch hòa khí. Mà Dương Thiền, Ngao Thốn Tâm, cho dù Dương Tiễn không xuất thủ, Tây Hải long cung tám trăm ngàn thuỷ quân, đó cũng không phải là bãi thiết, như trọng phạt hai nàng, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ khiến nhiễu loạn."

Ngọc đế thở dài một hơi, xoay người sang chỗ khác, đảo qua hắn hai cái nữ nhi, cháu trai cùng cháu trai tức phụ, trong thoáng chốc, phảng phất lại thấy cái kia lôi kéo hắn vạt áo lệ rơi đầy mặt tiểu cô nương, cho dù đã từng tâm như sắt đá, giờ phút này trong miệng cũng nói không nên lời tuyệt tình ngữ điệu .

Hắn chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Truyền trẫm ý chỉ, lão Thất, long cát đình trượng bốn mươi, diện bích mười năm. Dương Tiễn đình trượng tám mươi, doãn kỳ lập công chuộc tội. Mà Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, khi quân võng thượng, tội ác tày trời, khả nhớ là Đạo Tổ ban hôn, xem ở lão nhân gia ông ta trên mặt mũi, trẫm liền mở một mặt lưới, trở lại Tây Hải, vĩnh thế không được trời cao. Mà Dương Thiền, Hoàng Thiên Hóa, xúc phạm thiên điều, tách ra ép vu sơn nhạc phía dưới. Bọn họ sở sinh con trai, như có tiên căn, ngay tại chỗ giết chết, nếu không có tiên căn, liền cùng lão Thất con trai như vậy, huỷ bỏ pháp lực, giao cho đổng vĩnh nuôi dưỡng."

Thốn Tâm lùi lại một bước, té ngã tại Dương Tiễn trong ngực, chung quy

 **92 Trong bụng minh châu lăn như cầu**

Tây Hải chi tân, tại mềm mềm trên bờ cát, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn đứng đối mặt nhau, hải triều như tuyết, một chút một chút hôn bờ biển, vừa ngượng ngùng lui về.

Thốn Tâm trông về phía xa cái này du loan liễm diễm, phù thiên không bờ quen thuộc chi hương, nhất thời lặng im không nói gì, Dương Tiễn cũng yên lặng nhìn xem nàng. Đột nhiên, nàng chỉ vào một chỗ cười nói: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ nơi đó sao?"

Dương Tiễn thuận tay của nàng trông cậy vào đi qua, vào mắt là cùng nơi này không khác nhau chút nào cát trắng, hắn lại phản ứng lại.

"Là ngươi, cứu đất của ta phương?" Hắn mới mở miệng, cảm giác tiếng nói không lưu loát.

"Đúng, chính là chúng ta gặp nhau địa phương."

Thốn Tâm mắt cười doanh doanh, lệ như trân châu, im ắng rơi xuống, tan biến vu trong cát.

Nàng cảm giác trên người xiết chặt, lại rúc vào quen thuộc trong lồng ngực, bọn họ gương mặt kề nhau, đều là đứt ruột.

Nàng nức nở nói: "Ngươi, ngươi phải cẩn thận chút, chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình, ngày thường không cần quá vất vả, uống nhiều thủy, uống ít trà đậm, ăn cơm đừng chỉ ăn như vậy một chút, ăn nhiều một chút thịt, ngươi còn là quá gầy ... Ta cho ngươi làm quần áo, đều tại trong tủ treo quần áo theo thứ tự thả, trong trong ngoài ngoài đều có, còn có tứ đôi giày... Hỏng rồi, cuối cùng một đôi đáy còn chưa nạp tốt, vậy nhưng như thế nào xuyên, làm sao đây, bây giờ nên làm gì a ~ "

Một câu cuối cùng, giọng nghẹn ngào càng nặng.

Dương Tiễn lòng dạ biết rõ, nàng muốn nói nhất phải là, ta không ở bên người ngươi, ngươi nên làm thế nào đây a ~ vấn đề này, hắn cũng muốn hỏi chính mình.

Hắn thở dài, như quá khứ ngàn năm một dạng, nhẹ nhàng vuốt nàng tóc đen an ủi nàng: "Không có chuyện gì, không có chuyện gì, ta không sao... Rất nhanh, ta liền có thể trở về, Thiên Đình vô đạo, ta liền nghịch ngày này, thiên điều mốc meo, ta liền sửa lại cái này pháp."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy đáy lòng run lên, trong bụng, đều thấy có từng đợt đau đớn. Nàng ngẩng đầu, đối diện thượng Dương Tiễn cằm kiên nghị đường cong.

Ở tiền thế, nàng một mực đang nghĩ, Dương Tiễn như vậy ngông ngênh kiên cường người, làm sao có thể tại như vậy Thiên Đình, hỗn được như cá gặp nước, liên kẻ thù đều quên đi máu của hắn tính. Vấn đề này, hôm nay rốt cuộc đến giải đáp. Nàng cùng Dương Thiền sự tình, chính là hắn thay đổi thời cơ, kể từ hôm nay, hắn đem triệt triệt để để ngụy trang chính mình, trở thành kiếp trước cái kia nàng nghe nói qua Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, cô độc sống qua mấy chục năm thống khổ thời gian, lấy thân là tế, đổi được mới thiên điều.

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên từ trong ngực hắn tránh ra, nắm ở cổ của hắn, vừa nhấc mắt, liền nhìn thấy hắn tầm mắt ngạc nhiên.

Nàng nhìn hắn ánh mắt, gằn từng chữ: "Ngươi muốn làm cái gì, ta đều duy trì ngươi, chỉ có một cái điều kiện! Ngươi phải nhớ kỹ, ngươi làm được là đúng, ngươi là lòng mang tam giới đại anh hùng, bọn họ mắng ngươi, là bọn họ xuẩn, là bọn họ có mắt không tròng! Cùng ngươi không có nửa phần quan hệ. Liền tính ngươi gánh vác vô số bêu danh, để tiếng xấu muôn đời cũng không quan trọng, ta hội vĩnh viễn đứng tại bên cạnh ngươi, vĩnh viễn tin tưởng ngươi, từ đây vì một lòng, vĩnh thế không chia lìa, biết không?"

Chữ câu chữ câu, âm vang đanh thép, không chờ đến Dương Tiễn đáp án, tam công chúa liền đã nhịn không được, nàng nhón chân lên hôn lên hắn băng lãnh bờ môi, tận khả năng dùng chính mình nhiệt độ đi ấm áp hắn, nguyện điểm này ấm áp, có thể nương theo hắn, vượt qua vô số cô tịch thời gian.

Răng môi quấn quýt, khí tức tương dung, tựa như mưa móc ôn nhuận đóa hoa, như thế triền miên, như thế chăng bỏ, khả cuối cùng nhưng vẫn là đạt được mở, một cái bốc hơi mà lên, trở về trên trời, một cái cắm rễ xuống đất, chỉ có thể ngưỡng vọng.

Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi nói: "Đi thôi, ta đưa ngươi về nhà."

Thốn Tâm lung lay cười nói: "Cứ như vậy mấy bước lộ, nơi nào còn cần ngươi đưa. Ngươi đi trước đi, làm cho ta, nhìn nhiều một chút ngươi ~ nhớ phải phái người cho ta mang hộ tín, có rảnh, muốn lặng lẽ đến xem ta đi."

"Tốt." Dương Tiễn khóe mắt ướt át, gật đầu đáp, "Ngươi chờ ta, Dương Tiễn ắt tới tiếp ngươi về nhà."

Thốn Tâm nhìn qua hắn đi xa bóng lưng, bỗng nhiên đang nghĩ, kiếp trước Dương Tiễn đưa mắt nhìn nàng đi xa, lại là loại nào tư vị đâu? Nàng nước mắt liên tiếp, càng khóc càng cảm thấy trong bụng đau đớn càng thêm rõ rệt, trong miệng khát khô chi ý cũng càng thêm nghiêm trọng.

"Thủy..."

Thốn Tâm lông mày nhíu chặt, không tốt, bận một cái xoay người hóa rồng, một cái mãnh đâm hồi Tây Hải.

Dương Tiễn nghe thấy tiếng nước, quay đầu vừa đúng thấy phấn long vào biển một màn này, rốt cục chảy xuống lệ đến. Hắn nắm đấm nắm chặt, đằng vân trời cao.

Thốn Tâm vừa vào trong nước, phương thấy dễ chịu hơn một chút. Nàng bơi tới long cung chỗ cửa lớn, lại không dám tiến vào.

Cái này muốn nói thế nào, khi quân phạm thượng, bị trở lại nhà mẹ đẻ? Cái này làm cho nàng nói như thế nào được ra miệng, nhưng dù cho nàng bây giờ nói láo , sau đó truyền chỉ thiên quan đến , phụ vương mẫu hậu không giống nhau sẽ biết. Mà thôi, chết sớm sớm siêu sinh.

Tam công chúa trọng trọng vỗ thuỷ tinh cung cổng. Thủ vệ tướng sĩ thấy nàng, vui sướng như điên, từng tầng từng tầng thông báo đi lên, nhất thời hạp cung đều hỉ.

Mẫu hậu lôi kéo nàng vuốt ve nửa ngày, một đám đệ đệ vây tới quấn đi, các ca ca cùng phụ vương đều ở một bên mỉm cười nhìn qua nàng.

Tam công chúa thấy điệu bộ này, càng cảm thấy trong bụng co lại co lại đau nhức.

Quả như nàng dự liệu, trong chốc lát, long hậu lấy lại tinh thần, liền hỏi: "Như thế nào một mình ngươi đã trở lại, con rể đâu?"

Thốn Tâm mài mài răng, vừa hạ quyết tâm nói: "Hắn về sau không thể quang minh chánh đại tới cửa ."

"Cái gì?" Long hậu nghe vậy khẽ giật mình, lại vỗ nhẹ nhẹ nàng mấy cái nói, "Ngươi lại khi dễ Dương Tiễn ? Hắn đãi ngươi như thế, ngươi liền không thể kiềm chế ngươi cái kia công chúa tính tình sao?"

Ngao cô nương thở dài một hơi nói: "Ta không khi dễ hắn, hắn cũng không khi dễ ta, mà là chúng ta hai đều bị người khi dễ . Khi dễ chúng ta chính là lăng tiêu trên điện ngồi cái kia hai cái, thánh chỉ đã muốn hạ , Tây Hải tam công chúa khi quân võng thượng, tội ác tày trời, trở lại Tây Hải, vĩnh thế không chuẩn trời cao. Nói như vậy, các ngươi rõ chưa?"

"Cái gì? !" Trong lúc nhất thời, mọi người đều như ong vỡ tổ mà dâng lên đến.

Long vương lớn giọng vang vọng thuỷ tinh cung: "Đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, Tam nhi ngươi cho phụ vương nói rõ ràng!"

Long hậu quả thực không dám tin, nửa ngày lấy lại tinh thần thét to: "Ngọc đế giáng chỉ đem ngươi trở lại Tây Hải, cái này sao có thể, thời điểm nào hắn còn quản chuyện này? !"

Đại ca nhị ca đều là sắc mặt ngưng trọng, nói với nàng: "Ngươi tinh tế nói đến."

Mà mấy tên tiểu đệ đệ cũng nhún nhảy một cái hấp dẫn nàng chú ý: "Tỷ tỷ, tỷ tỷ, ngươi nói rõ ràng a, đến tột cùng làm sao vậy?"

Tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy bó tay toàn tập, nàng đại Thanh Đạo: "Các ngươi có thể hay không đừng hỏi nữa!"

"Không được!" Lao nhao chớp mắt biến thành trăm miệng một lời, tiếp lấy lại là một đám nhân líu ríu.

"Sau đó thánh chỉ đã đến, các ngươi hỏi truyền chỉ thiên quan không phải tốt, ta trong lòng bây giờ khó chịu, ta thật sự cái gì cũng không muốn nói! Ta!"

Lời còn chưa dứt, gấp đến độ mạt đỏ như ráng tam công chúa liền hai mắt khẽ đảo hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Ma ngang ca ca một ngựa đi đầu, tiếp được muội muội. Long hậu bận chen lên đến đây, gọi nhi tử đem nữ nhi ôm vào nội thất đi, thật xa đều nghe thấy long vương đang rống: "Truyền thái y! Truyền thái y!"

"Cái gì? ! Có thai!" Long vương Long hậu sau khi nghe xong thái y chẩn bệnh, hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Ma Ngang Thái Tử cảm thấy mừng thầm, quả nhiên như hắn dự liệu, hắn hỏi thái y nói: "Công chúa có thai bao lâu?"

"Cái này..." Thái y thở dài, "Điện hạ thứ tội, tam công chúa bào thai trong bụng cùng bình thường long tử lại là khác nhau rất lớn, lão thần tài sơ học thiển, thật là nhìn không ra."

Long hậu khẩn cấp hỏi: "Như thế nào cái khác nhau rất lớn pháp, ta nhi thân thể nhưng có việc gì?"

Thái y trả lời: "Bẩm nương nương, tam công chúa thân mình rất hư, trong cơ thể pháp lực thiếu nghiêm trọng. Mà công chúa trong bụng tiểu điện hạ, lại là quá khỏe mạnh , nàng sinh trưởng tốc độ, so thuần khiết long tộc đứa nhỏ còn nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Tiểu điện hạ khẩu vị quá tốt rồi, mà công chúa lại không cách nào cung cấp cho nàng đầy đủ thủy nguyên chi lực, cho nên mới có thể thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi té xỉu."

Long vương mày rậm sâu nhàu, nói: "Chúng ta long tộc thai nghén dòng dõi, chính là hội tiêu hao đại lượng pháp lực, Tam nhi nhất định là không biết rõ tình hình, không có kịp thời bồi bổ mới có thể như thế, mau mau thủ dưỡng thai linh dược đến."

Một chén nước linh chi canh rót hết , không đủ, thêm một chén nữa, còn là không đủ, vì thế có chén thứ ba, chén thứ tư, thứ năm bát...

"Tốt lắm, tốt lắm." Long hậu đau lòng nói, "Không thấy ta Tam nhi đều muốn nôn sao?"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử mắt vận thần quang điều tra sau nói: "Nhưng là, mẫu hậu, đứa nhỏ này hình như còn chưa đủ, nàng còn tại từ Thốn Tâm trong long châu hấp thu pháp lực."

Trứng chim cút kích cỡ tương đương, giấu ở Thốn Tâm long châu phía sau, nếu không phải là biết trước chuyện Thốn Tâm có thai, dùng thủy nguyên chi lực dẫn vật nhỏ này ra tới, chỉ sợ nhất thời còn không phát hiện được. Khả như vậy tiểu Nhất chỉ, làm sao lại có thể ăn như vậy đâu?

"Cái này..." Nghe hỏi mà tới đại tẩu kinh ngạc không thôi, "Thốn Tâm ở trên trời ăn được đến tột cùng là cái gì, thế nhưng có thể thỏa mãn đứa nhỏ này lớn như vậy khẩu vị, nếu không nhanh chóng đưa tin cho Dương Tiễn hỏi một chút đi."

"Không thể." Ma ngang ca ca đứng lên nói, "Vừa mới thám tử đến báo, Dương Tiễn đang muốn đi chịu tám mươi đình trượng, trên trời một ngày, dưới đất một năm, chờ hắn chịu xong, chỉ sợ nước xa không cứu được lửa gần."

Long vương quát: "Còn có kỳ trân dị bảo gì, toàn diện cho bổn vương lấy ra, đúng rồi, mau mau phái người đi cái khác mấy hải, cầu chút linh dược đến a."

Long hậu gấp đến độ thẳng dậm chân: "Dứt khoát phái người đi đi về phía tây trên đường tìm Ngao Liệt tốt lắm, thủy tinh như ý trước cho Tôn Ngộ Không, đằng sau lại trả lại đến trong tay hắn, như có bảo vật này, có lẽ có thể hữu dụng đâu."

"Không nên phiền toái." Ma ngang ca ca trong đầu linh quang chợt lóe, đứng dậy tỉnh táo lại lệnh đạo, "Nhanh thủ phương tây nhị thánh tặng được Thanh Liên đến."

Ngũ sắc hạt sen, phân biệt tương ứng kim mộc thủy hỏa thổ, thủy liên tử vừa xuống bụng, đại ca thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, vật nhỏ này rốt cục thỏa mãn .

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cái này ngủ một giấc rất dài rất dài, nàng mộng thấy, Dương Tiễn cùng nàng cãi nhau, hắn lại còn dám đánh nàng, phịch một tiếng, liền dùng một khối đá lớn đặt ở nàng trên bụng, ép tới nàng đều mau không thở nổi. Nàng một hàng khóc một hàng gọi hắn, "Mau đưa tảng đá kia đẩy ra, đẩy ra!"

Dương Tiễn đối với nàng ôn nhu cười nói: "Không được, nó còn muốn đi theo ngươi ngàn năm vạn năm đâu."

Ngàn năm vạn năm! Thốn Tâm hù được trong lòng nhảy một cái, một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh liền muốn ngồi dậy, sau đó, cứ như vậy cắm trở về.

Nàng nhìn xem chính mình tây qua tròn vo bụng, nhất thời ngay cả lời cũng không nói được .

"Cái này, cái này, đây là?"

Một bên trông coi đại tẩu của nàng bị nàng làm ra động tĩnh tỉnh lại. Đại tẩu thấy Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại, vui mừng quá đỗi, bận ngăn lại nàng nói: "Nhanh đừng động, đều là có thai người, còn không cẩn thận chút."

Thốn Tâm cắn cắn môi nói: "Có thai? ! Ta bất quá ngủ một giấc, có thai cái này bụng cũng không nên lớn như vậy a!"

Đại tẩu sờ sờ đầu của nàng nói:

 **93 đau nhức đến vô phương nhân đừng biết**

Một năm? ! Tam công chúa đã sợ ngây người, nàng bận chống đỡ giường gian nan đứng lên nói: "Cái này sao có thể?"

Đại tẩu một mặt đỡ nàng, một mặt hé miệng cười nói: "Chúng ta cũng là mất suy tính. Chưa từng nghĩ đến, liền liên dao trì tử văn bàn đào, đều có thể khiến người thiên địa tề thọ, nhật nguyệt cùng tuổi, huống chi cái này thánh nhân tặng cho chi bảo, sinh trưởng tại bát phương công đức trì trung Thanh Liên a."

Nguyên là cái này hạt sen không phải bình thường, dược tính quá mạnh, Thốn Tâm long thể bị hao tổn, được cái này thuốc hay, tự nhiên tiến vào nhập định thái độ, hấp thu dược lực. Mà trong bụng của nàng đại khẩu vị bảo bảo, lần này hoàn toàn thỏa mãn , cũng ở đây tiên dược trợ giúp hạ, cực nhanh lớn lên.

Đại tẩu nhẹ nhàng vuốt Thốn Tâm bụng cười nói: "Chính ngươi ngủ không biết, chúng ta nhưng là thấy rất rõ ràng. Ngày đầu tiên còn là một cái trứng chim cút, ngày hôm sau thì trở thành trứng gà, ngày thứ ba liền có trứng vịt to nhỏ, cái này ngày thứ tư nha..."

Thốn Tâm rút rút khóe miệng nói: "Không phải là một cái trứng ngỗng đi."

Đại tẩu bị nàng chọc cho vui lên, gật đầu nói: "Chính là chính là. Bất quá, đến 300 ngày tầm đó, nàng liền không dài , cố định tại cái này to nhỏ. Bất quá, lại có biến hóa mới."

Thốn Tâm giật mình: "Biến hóa mới?"

Đại tẩu cười thần bí, gõ gõ nàng bụng, gần như là trong nháy mắt, trong bụng cũng truyền tới từng đợt đáp lại, đông đông đông, rõ ràng là có nhân tại đụng vỏ trứng.

Tam công chúa tròng mắt đều muốn rơi xuống , nàng đập nói lắp ba nói: "Nàng, nàng mở linh trí?"

"Đúng." Đại tẩu cũng là kinh hỉ xen lẫn, "Chúng ta long tộc hoài thai trăm năm, phá xác cũng muốn hơn mười năm, nhưng nàng lại lớn lên nhanh như vậy, cái này nhưng là đem chúng ta đều hù dọa. Khả vừa nghĩ tới, viên kia hạt sen, ít nhất có thể tăng trưởng ba ngàn năm pháp lực, nàng như vậy sinh trưởng tốc độ, cũng liền chưa phát giác kì quái."

Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng sờ chính mình tròn vo bụng, bên trong đản hình như cũng khi theo nàng động tác lay động. Sau khi kinh ngạc, chính là tràn đầy vui mừng. Đây là nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ, chờ đợi hai đời bảo bối, ngay tại một ngày như vậy, đột nhiên đến, dáng dấp còn lớn như vậy.

Thốn Tâm kích động đều muốn rơi lệ, nàng một bên lau nước mắt, một bên tưởng tượng lấy đứa nhỏ bộ dáng, đột nhiên, nàng tâm niệm vừa động, khẩn cấp hỏi: "Nàng đều mở linh trí , sẽ không cũng nhanh sinh đi."

Đại tẩu lắc lắc đầu nói: "Cái này tạm thời không cách nào xác định. Bất quá, mẫu hậu sớm đã sai người chuẩn bị bà đỡ cùng đỡ đẻ khí cụ, liền liên đứa nhỏ xiêm y, nàng đều chuẩn bị nam nữ hai loại, chính là sợ ngươi đột nhiên sinh sản, luống cuống tay chân."

"Cái này..." Thốn Tâm muốn cười, nhất thời lại không khỏi thút thít, "Cái này kinh hỉ đến được quá nhanh , ta đều không làm tốt chuẩn bị, bất quá ngủ một giấc, liền muốn làm mẫu thân ."

Đại tẩu vỗ vỗ vai của nàng, nói đùa: "Ngươi cái này còn khá tốt, Dương Tiễn bên kia mới là thật thật không làm tốt chuẩn bị đâu. Hiện tại, hắn đoán chừng vừa mới chịu xong đánh không bao lâu đi, mặc hắn thông minh tuyệt đỉnh cũng không nghĩ ra, ngươi hội đưa hắn như vậy một món lễ lớn."

Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, vẻ lo âu lại xuất hiện trong lòng, tám mươi đình trượng, cũng không biết hắn hiện tại thế nào, còn có Tam muội cùng thiên hóa, hiện tại đến tột cùng như thế nào.

Chỉ là tám mươi đình trượng, đối với tinh thông bát / cửu huyền công Nhị Lang Chân Quân tới nói, chẳng qua là một bữa ăn sáng. Nhưng ra ngoài một ít suy tính, hắn vẫn làm ra một bức thương cân động cốt bộ dáng, tại Chân Quân thần điện đóng cửa từ chối tiếp khách.

Mà vụng trộm, chính như Vương mẫu nương nương nói, hắn lại đang làm một ít việc không thể lộ ra ngoài .

"Gần đây dao trì ra lệnh, quân làm theo không lầm."

Mai Sơn huynh đệ hai mặt nhìn nhau nói: "Khả, những cái kia mệnh lệnh, đều là tại giết hại dân chúng a."

Dương Tiễn khẽ thở dài: "Hiện nay nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, nhất định được đánh trước tiêu dao trì lòng nghi ngờ. Như có hạ giới giải quyết việc công sự tình, liền do các ngươi tự mình đi, tại hiện trường vung xuống loại hoa này phấn."

Mai Sơn lão đại tiến lên tiếp nhận, khó hiểu nói: "Nhị gia, đây là?"

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Vương mẫu đối với chúng ta hạ giới động tác rõ như lòng bàn tay, nhất định là phái người theo dõi. Chỉ cần những người đó tiếp cận hiện trường, trên người sẽ dính lên hoa này phấn. Hoa này mùi thanh đạm mà bền bỉ, người tầm thường, khó mà phát giác."

"Nhưng là, đối với chúng ta nơi này cẩu tới nói, chính là dễ như trở bàn tay ." Mai Sơn lão tứ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Nhị gia thật sự là cao a."

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng: "Đến lúc đó liền có thể đem bọn họ nanh vuốt, từng cái thay thế, ta muốn làm cho lăng tiêu dao trì, đều trở thành kẻ điếc mù lòa!"

Mai sơn bốn người tính cả Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều bị hắn lời nói bên trong lãnh ý cóng đến run một cái.

Dương Tiễn đỡ trán trầm mặc nửa ngày, lại hỏi: "Tam muội nơi đó như thế nào ?"

Lão Lục khiếp khiếp nói: "Thiên Đình phái nâng tháp Lý Thiên Vương nắm giữ ấn soái vây quanh Hoa Sơn, không nghĩ tới, bính linh công đi đầu một bước, điều ba vạn tinh binh, trước đó trấn giữ Hoa Sơn từng cái quan khẩu, lại có tam thánh mẫu Bảo Liên Đăng tại, Lý Thiên Vương không địch lại, trở về cầu viện, Thiên Đình liền phái ..."

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu, mày rậm khóa chặt, hỏi: "Phái ai?"

Lão Lục nuốt nước miếng một cái nói: "Phái Đông Nhạc đại đế nắm giữ ấn soái, sông sao Khôi cùng thiên tự tinh vì Đại tướng, sao Bắc đẩu quan làm tiên phong, còn nói, nếu để tam thánh mẫu bọn họ chạy ra Hoa Sơn, liền đem Hoàng thị một môn xử trảm..."

Dương Tiễn mắt phượng vừa mở, trong tay chén trà đã hóa thành bụi.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân cố nén khoan tim thống khổ, ở lại trong nhà chân không bước ra khỏi nhà, chưa từng nghĩ đến, hắn không đi chọc Thiên Đình, Thiên Đình đổ được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước đứng lên. Lúc đó, hắn đang tại hành lang trung nhặt hoa tư nhân, liền nghe Ngao Thiên Khuyển phốc phốc chạy tới nói: "Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, không xong, bên trên hạ chỉ ý, ban ngài tiên đan một hạt chữa thương, sau đó, làm cho ngài suất quân đi Hoa Sơn bình định..."

Hoa đinh hương du du rơi vào trong mây mù, phiêu phiêu đãng đãng, không biết đi hướng nơi nào.

Khiếp đảm cẩu nhi không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn mặt của chủ nhân sắc, cứng tại nguyên địa, không dám nói câu nào, thật lâu mới nghe thấy chủ nhân nhẹ như lông vũ thanh âm vang lên: "Đi nói cho bọn họ, liền nói Dương Tiễn tiếp chỉ."

Hoa Sơn, đào tạ liễu khô, Dương Thiền bụng bây giờ đã rất lớn , nàng đứng ở trong phòng, nhìn lên trời bên đen nghịt đám mây, cùng trong đó thỉnh thoảng lấp lóe đao kiếm hàn quang, chinh lăng im lặng.

Linh chi canh giữ ở bên cạnh nàng, bưng thật vất vả tìm đến cháo, lo âu không thôi.

"Cô nương, ngươi tốt xấu ăn một ít đi."

Dương Thiền tròng mắt nói: "Loại này tình trạng, ngươi làm cho ta như thế nào ăn được hạ."

Linh chi thở dài: "Vì đứa nhỏ, nhiều ít cũng muốn ăn một điểm."

"Đứa nhỏ?" Dương Thiền yêu thương nhìn xem chính mình nhô thật cao phần bụng, mang theo hi vọng hỏi linh chi đạo, "Ngươi nói, đứa nhỏ này hội không có tiên căn sao?"

Không đợi linh chi trả lời, nàng lại chém đinh chặt sắt nói: "Cho dù có cũng không quan hệ, nhị ca nhất định sẽ bảo vệ hắn , hắn như vậy thích đứa nhỏ, đây là hắn thân ngoại sinh a, hắn nhất định sẽ giúp ta bảo vệ hắn , nhất định sẽ."

Tốt đẹp như vậy chờ đợi, lại khi nghe thấy cái kia thanh âm quen thuộc thì bị đánh cho vỡ nát.

"Lớn mật Hoàng Thiên Hóa, ngươi vi phạm thiên điều trước đây, chối không chịu bắt ở phía sau, ta phụng bệ hạ thánh chỉ đến đây bắt ngươi, còn không mau mau thúc thủ chịu trói!"

Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao cùng bảo kiếm bảo kiếm tiếng va chạm vang vọng Hoa Sơn, Dương Thiền khóe mắt trượt xuống nước mắt, nàng không dám tin xông ra, đã nhìn thấy, khắp núi cỏ cây, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt ngã xuống, trên bầu trời triền đấu hai người, một cái là ca ca của nàng, một cái là nàng trượng phu.

"Đừng đánh nữa, đừng đánh nữa!"

Nàng bộc phát ra tiếng kêu thảm thiết đau đớn.

Hai mắt đẫm lệ trong mơ hồ, Dương Thiền rõ ràng nhìn thấy người nọ vọng nàng liếc mắt một cái, lại hạ càng nặng ngoan thủ, đem nàng trượng phu đánh bại trên mặt đất.

Hoàng Thiên Hóa phun ra một ngụm máu, trong mắt cũng là mang lệ, nửa ngày, hắn hét lớn: "Dương sư huynh, ngươi nhất định phải như vậy sao?"

Dương Tiễn mặt không đổi sắc, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Dương Tiễn thân là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, không thể làm việc thiên tư trái pháp luật, trái với thiên điều giả, cho dù là thân muội muội của ta, sư đệ của ta, cũng không thể trốn thoát trừng phạt."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa nhìn Dương Thiền bụng dưới liếc mắt một cái, vẻ do dự biến mất hầu như không còn, hắn cười lạnh nói: "Khá lắm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, giỏi cho một cái Dương Tiễn a, đã như vậy, ngươi liền đừng trách ta động thủ thương ngươi ."

Xoay tay lại một phát toàn tâm đinh, như quang như điện, bắn nhanh mà ra, thẳng tắp đánh về phía Dương Tiễn tứ chi.

"Không muốn!"

Gần như là theo bản năng gian, Bảo Liên Đăng rời khỏi tay, ngũ thải hào quang đem cái này bách phát bách trúng lợi khí toàn bộ ngăn.

Linh chi hét lên một tiếng: "Cô nương!"

Dương Thiền chậm rãi ngã xuống, im ắng ai cắt nói: "Nhị ca, cầu ngươi..."

Dương Tiễn ngửa mặt lên trời nhắm mắt, đem nước mắt im lặng nuốt xuống trong bụng.

Tam thánh mẫu thống khổ kêu thảm duy trì suốt cả đêm, rốt cục, tại ngày hôm sau tảng sáng thì, Hoa Sơn trên vang vọng anh hài tiếng khóc.

Dương Tiễn lẳng lặng mà đứng lặng tại trước nhà lá, nhìn thấy hồng quang doanh thất, thải hà đầy trời.

Đông Nhạc đại đế đứng ở đám mây, thấy dị tượng này, nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt, hắn lòng dạ biết rõ, đứa bé này, sợ là giữ không được.

Dương Tiễn nhấc chân đi vào nhà tranh, Hoàng Thiên Hóa đang ngồi ở trước giường, đem đứa nhỏ này ôm vào trong ngực, một mặt không chỗ ở đánh giá, một mặt đối Dương Thiền nói: "Thiền nhi, thiền nhi, ngươi nhanh tỉnh lại nhìn xem, đây là con của chúng ta tử, con của chúng ta tử!"

Mà Dương Thiền, sớm đã bởi thoát lực mà đã hôn mê, Hoàng Thiên Hóa đang muốn đưa tay đi lau sạch đỉnh đầu nàng mồ hôi, lại phát giác được dị thường thanh âm.

Hắn cảnh giác đứng lên quay người trở lại, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi đến làm cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn lườm liếc đứa bé kia bộ dáng, thản nhiên nói: "Là cái nam hài đi, hắn rất mới giống ngươi."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa quay đầu đi chỗ khác không nói gì, một lát sau, hắn ôm đứa nhỏ, đạp đạp trừng đi đến Dương Tiễn bên cạnh.

"Dương sư huynh, ngươi đi qua không phải như vậy, ngươi gần đây không phải là trơ trẽn Thiên Đình hành động, vẫn luôn cùng phụ thân cùng ta hợp tác, cùng nhau phù hộ thế gian dân chúng sao? Đứa bé này, hắn cũng là phàm gian chúng sinh một phần tử, hắn còn là ngươi thân ngoại sinh, trên giường liều sống liều chết đem hắn sinh ra tới nữ nhân, là thân muội muội của ngươi, chẳng lẽ ngươi nhất định phải đuổi tận giết tuyệt sao? !"

Dương Tiễn hốc mắt ẩm ướt, hắn giơ tay sờ sờ đứa nhỏ này hồng hồng khuôn mặt, thấp Thanh Đạo: "Chính bởi vì hắn là ta thân ngoại sinh, ta mới muốn như thế."

Dương Tiễn chộp một chưởng, đánh thẳng tại Hoàng Thiên Hóa ngực, hắn một phen kéo quá tã lót, đem đứa nhỏ cướp đi.

"Thánh chỉ đã hạ, ta cũng bất lực pó tay."

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, không dám nhìn tới cặp kia sáng tỏ ướt át hai mắt, thủ hạ một cái dùng sức, đứa nhỏ bộc phát ra bén nhọn tiếng khóc, lập tức lập tức quy về trầm mặc, tận lực bồi tiếp soạt một tiếng tiếng nước chảy.

"Không! ! !"

Hoàng Thiên Hóa thuận đứa nhỏ bị ném ra quỹ tích nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ, lại Dương Tiễn lăng không dùng dây sắt trói lại, trọng trọng ném tới trống trải trên mặt đất, đinh sắt đóng xuyên xương tỳ bà.

Hắn hai mắt xích hồng, phát ra như dã thú tru lên, cũng không làm nên chuyện gì. Hắn cùng vẫn còn đang hôn mê Dương Thiền, đều bị trấn áp vu sông núi phía dưới.

Trên Hoa Sơn, đánh nhau tấp nập, mà dưới Hoa Sơn trong nước, cũng không có nhàn rỗi. Ma Ngang Thái Tử vừa mới tiếp nhận đứa bé kia, liền có một thanh bụi bặm,

 **94 Cha con gặp gỡ gió xuân khởi**

Ma Ngang Thái Tử bận một cái xoay người tránh thoát, giương mắt vừa nhìn, chính là một thanh bào đạo nhân, cầm trong tay bụi bặm, đầu đội tử dương khăn, người mặc bát quái bào, hạc phát đồng nhan, ngược lại có chút quen mặt, chỉ là giờ phút này cấp tốc, không dung hắn ngẫm lại. Ma ngang vội vã đem trong tay đan dược nhét vào anh hài trong miệng, lại đem tị thủy châu đặt ở hắn trong tã lót. đan dược kia vào miệng tan đi, đứa nhỏ trên mặt dần dần hiện ra đỏ ửng.

Hắn vừa thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đang muốn cùng đạo nhân kia nói chuyện, liền nghe đạo nhân trước cả kinh nói: "Ngươi cho hắn ăn được là cửu hà đan? !"

"Đúng vậy." Đại thái tử gặp hắn nhận biết thuốc này, hơi suy nghĩ một chút liền bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Tây Hải ngao ma ngang, gặp qua thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân."

Đạo nhân vội vã gật đầu quyền tác trả lời: "Mau đưa đứa nhỏ ôm cho ta xem một chút!"

Đại thái tử đang muốn tiến lên trước, vừa nghi nói: "Tại hạ là chịu muội phu nhờ đến cứu đứa nhỏ này, nhận ủy thác của người, hết lòng vì việc người khác, xin thứ cho ma ngang không thể đem kẻ này giao cho thượng tiên ."

Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân duỗi ra tay rơi vào khoảng không, giận nói: "đây là học trò ta huyết mạch, giao cho bần đạo có gì không ổn, huống hồ, ngươi cho hắn ăn đan dược chỉ sợ có vấn đề!"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử ngạc nhiên nói: "Đây là đạo đức Thiên tôn tặng cho, vì sao lại có vấn đề?"

"Cũng là bởi vì là tổ sư bá tặng cho! Thuốc này dược tính quá mạnh, lại là chí dương chi vật luyện, hắn tiểu nhân gia, như thế nào chịu được!"

Chí dương chi vật, chịu không nổi? ! Đại thái tử vội cúi đầu sờ sờ trong ngực đứa nhỏ khuôn mặt, bất quá nói chuyện công phu, hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ liền sắc như son phấn, chạm vào phỏng tay.

"Vậy phải làm thế nào? !"

"Còn có thể làm sao! Nhanh tìm thiên âm trong linh dược cùng a!"

Tây Hải long cung, long hậu cùng tẩu tử nhóm đang tại Thốn Tâm gian phòng cùng nàng nói chuyện.

Tam công chúa cố nén buồn nôn chi ý ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ uống linh chi canh, nửa ngày rốt cục không chịu nổi, nàng đem chén thuốc để ở một bên, phàn nàn nói: "Cái này quá khó uống , ta cũng nhịn không được buồn nôn . Mẫu hậu, có thể hay không không uống , đứa nhỏ này mỗi ngày ăn nhiều như vậy, sợ là quá béo , liền hẳn nên làm cho nàng ăn ít một chút."

Long hậu gõ gõ đầu của nàng nói: "Nơi nào mập, ta nhìn nàng to nhỏ thật thích hợp. Ngươi vừa tỉnh lại, chứng minh thủy liên tử dược lực đã muốn hấp thu không sai biệt lắm. Nàng không có thủy nguyên chi lực hấp thu, đương nhiên cần thiết ngươi cái này làm mẹ nhanh cho nàng cung cấp. Nói như ngươi vậy, cũng không sợ đứa nhỏ nghe sinh khí."

Thốn Tâm đang muốn cãi lại, cũng cảm giác được trong bụng đản bắt đầu ngã trái ngã phải, tỏ vẻ bất mãn.

Nàng đau đến co lại, bận sờ bụng một cái nói: "Nương tiểu quai quai, là nương sai rồi, nhanh đừng động, nương lập tức liền uống."

Đại tẩu, Nhị tẩu thấy nàng trên bụng nhô lên, che miệng cười không ngừng.

Thốn Tâm bưng lên dược ngọn, đánh thẳng tính uống một hơi cạn sạch thì, đột nhiên đối diện phá đến một trận gió lớn, nàng giật mình hướng cổng nhìn lại, liền cái này ngẩng đầu một nháy mắt, trong tay dược ngọn đã bị bỗng nhiên đoạt đi.

Long hậu cũng là cả kinh đứng dậy, vội vàng nói: "Ma ngang, ngươi đây là làm gì, vị đạo trưởng này là?"

Ma Ngang Thái Tử bất chấp đáp lại, vội vàng đem thủy linh chi canh uy nhập đứa nhỏ trong miệng, thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân ôm đứa nhỏ, cũng là lo lắng.

Một chiếc xuống dưới, nhiệt độ người của đứa bé hàng chút, trên mặt lại như cũ một phái ửng đỏ.

"Diệu nghi, nhanh lại đi lấy linh chi canh đến!"

Đại thái tử phi cau mày nói: "Đây là cuối cùng một chiếc , ngự thiện phòng còn tại nấu."

"Vậy thì thúc bọn họ nhanh lên! Đem tất cả thủy linh chi đều nấu đi ra, nấu xong phía sau, nhanh chóng trình lên."

Đại tẩu sau khi nghe xong, vội vội vàng vàng đi ra.

Thốn Tâm ngồi tại cất bước trên giường, kinh ngạc không thôi.

"Đây là, Tam muội muội đứa nhỏ sao, hắn làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm vừa thấy thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân, liền đoán ra đứa nhỏ này lai lịch, nàng luýnh quýnh đứng dậy đi lại, long hậu bận trở lại đi lại đỡ lấy nữ nhi, hai mẹ con đến gần, thấy đứa nhỏ này thật là không tốt, cảm thấy cũng là lo lắng.

Trong lúc nhất thời, mọi người đều vây quanh đứa nhỏ này chuyển, hoàn toàn không để ý đến còn tại mẫu thân trong bụng bụng đói kêu vang trứng rồng.

Tròn vo đản lắc lắc, không có phản ứng, lại dao bãi một chút, vẫn là không có phản ứng, lần này khả chọc tới nàng, trực tiếp tại trong bụng xoay quanh, động tĩnh lớn, đau đến Thốn Tâm quất thẳng tới khí.

Thốn Tâm đỡ bụng nói: "WOW, ngươi yên tĩnh chút đi, ngươi biểu huynh không xong, ngươi tạm thời nhịn một chút đi, lập tức mẫu thân liền uống thuốc a."

Biểu huynh là cái gì? Đản đản còn nhỏ, thường ngày nghe được cũng chẳng qua là mẫu thân, ông ngoại, bà ngoại, cữu cữu, mợ mấy cái này tên, nàng tuy không biết là ý gì, nhưng lại quen thuộc những âm tiết này, vừa nghe là biết đạo lại là cho nàng đưa ăn được tới, đương nhiên so này đó quen thuộc hơn , chính là liên quan tới ăn bản thân lời nói.

Mẫu thân nói "Uống", nàng liền an tâm bất động chờ , nói "Không muốn uống", nàng liền muốn động đậy một chút mới có thể có đồ ăn, nói "Dùng hết ", vậy thì nhất định phải nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát lại động đậy.

Béo ị trứng rồng nghe thấy "Uống" thanh âm này, liền ngoan ngoãn ngừng lại, kiên nhẫn chờ. Nàng đợi phảng phất có một thế kỷ như vậy dài dằng dặc, mới nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc.

"Nấu xong , mau tới cho hắn uy đi xuống đi."

Tốt tốt tốt, căng tròn trứng rồng hưng phấn tại mẫu thân trong bụng nhảy lên, đầy cõi lòng hi vọng chờ đợi , sau đó chỉ nghe thấy một cái khác nho nhỏ nuốt âm thanh, mà nàng, không có cái gì...

Đói bụng đến phạm choáng trứng rồng triệt để bi phẫn .

Bọn họ nấu xong ăn không cho ta ăn, cho một người khác? !

Bọn họ tại sao có thể cái dạng này!

Ta muốn cướp về đến! ! !

Thốn Tâm rít lên một tiếng, vạch phá thuỷ tinh cung, Dương Tiễn đột nhiên run lên, mi tâm thình thịch trực nhảy.

"Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Vương mẫu nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, ánh mắt như kiếm, phảng phất muốn hắn từ trong ra ngoài đều xé ra xem cho rõ ràng.

Dương Tiễn cưỡng ép tập trung ý chí nói: "Tiểu thần vô sự."

"Vô sự thuận tiện, bản cung hỏi ngươi đứa bé kia quả thực chết sao, thi thể ở đâu?"

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Khởi bẩm nương nương, tiểu thần tướng hắn đánh vào Hoa Sơn hạ trong sông, thiên binh thiên tướng đều là tận mắt nhìn thấy, tuyệt không còn sống lý lẽ. Về phần thi thể, tiểu thần đã trước người vớt."

Vương mẫu khe khẽ cười: "Tuyệt không còn sống lý lẽ? Cái này chưa chắc đã nói được, nếu không phải là bản cung đem ngươi chặn lại, ngươi vừa mới không liền xuống giới đi sao, có phải hay không là dự tính cầm cửu chuyển hoàn hồn đan đi cứu ngươi cháu trai nha?"

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy hơi lạnh, hắn khom người nói: "Tiểu thần không dám."

"Là không dám, vẫn là không có cơ hội? !" Vương mẫu đột nhiên nghiêm nghị quát.

Dương Tiễn thở dài nói: "Quá khứ tiểu thần nhìn trời đình còn có dị tâm, nương nương đối tiểu thần nhiều hơn coi trọng, tiểu thần nay cải tà quy chính, vì sao nương nương lại bắt đầu đem lòng sinh nghi đâu? Tiểu thần gần đây sở làm công sự, nương nương cũng là từng cái tìm đọc quá , nên biết, tiểu thần nay đã là một lòng vì Thiên Đình hiệu lực."

Vương mẫu nghe vậy mặt giãn ra cười nói: "Gần đây mấy chuyện, ngươi quả thực làm rất tốt, nhưng chính là bởi vì ngươi làm được quá tốt rồi, bản cung mới phát giác kỳ quái. Là cái gì, làm cho ngươi thái độ biến hóa to lớn như thế, liên thân ngoại sinh, cũng không tiếc giết chết?"

Dương Tiễn im miệng không nói chốc lát nói: "Tiểu thần mẫu thân, muội muội, đều cam nguyện vì tình bỏ ra hết thảy, tiểu thần chính mình cũng là như thế, nhưng cuối cùng được đến , là mẫu thân tan thành mây khói, muội muội bị trấn Hoa Sơn, tiểu thần chính mình cũng là chịu đủ tình khổ sở. Trải qua những thống khổ này gặp phải, tiểu thần tài hiểu được, tình cảm, đối với thần tiên tới nói, đúng là xuyên ruột □□. Tiểu thần chính là bởi vì cái này thời cơ, mới bắt đầu nếm thử vứt bỏ đi qua thành kiến, nghĩ lại chính mình hành vi, thông qua thực tiễn thiên quy, đến xem thiên quy đến cùng có phải hay không hợp lý ."

"Trừ cái đó ra, tiểu thần còn có một chút tư tâm."

"Ah ~~" vương mẫu hỏi, "Cái gì tư tâm?"

Dương Tiễn càng thêm khiêm tốn nói: "Vọng nương nương có thể hướng bệ hạ thay tiểu thần muội muội van nài, nàng là tiểu thần thân nhân duy nhất, thiên tính thuần lương, đều là bị người dẫn dụ, vọng bệ hạ nương nương có thể xem ở tiểu thần một lòng trung thành phần thượng, có một ngày có thể đặc biệt đặc xá nàng."

"Ha ha." Vương mẫu hé miệng cười nói, "Chỉ sợ nghĩ lại tự thân là giả, vì muội muội của ngươi mới là thật đi."

"Tiểu thần không dám lừa gạt nương nương..."

"Được rồi." Vương mẫu làm dấu chớ có lên tiếng, đạo, "Bản cung cũng không quan tâm ngươi tại sao tận tâm thế thiên đình làm việc, bản cung để ý hơn chính là, ngươi đến tột cùng có hay không làm việc cho giỏi. Ngươi yên tâm, chỉ cần ngươi dụng tâm ban sai, bản cung nhất định thay ngươi tại trước mặt bệ hạ vì tam thánh mẫu cứu vãn."

Dương Tiễn vui mừng quá đỗi, đáp: "Tiểu thần tạ nương nương đại ân, ngày sau nhất định càng thêm dụng tâm làm việc cho Thiên đình, vi nương nương hiệu lực."

Vương mẫu thỏa mãn điểm một cái, nói: "Ngươi biết thuận tiện, tốt lắm, canh giờ không sai biệt lắm, tiểu tử kia hồn phách cũng đã tới địa phủ , được thôi, ngươi đi xuống đi."

Dương Tiễn thi lễ một cái, quay người rời đi, bất quá trong chốc lát, trên mặt ý cười đã biến mất sạch sẽ, chỉ còn lại một mảnh rét lạnh.

Hắn cau mày, tâm loạn như ma, vừa đột nhiên tâm thần bất định, thiên nhãn trung thoáng hiện một cái màu hồng thân ảnh, nhưng nhìn hình thể, lại không giống Thốn Tâm, đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, còn có, cũng không biết đại cữu huynh có hay không đem con cứu đi.

Hắn nhanh chân đi hạ bậc thềm ngọc, liền thấy Ngao Thiên Khuyển thở hồng hộc chạy tới.

Hắn khẩn cấp hỏi: "Làm sao vậy, nhưng có tin tức?"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển lè lưỡi nói: "Chủ nhân, không xong, thám tử trở về báo, Tây Hải xảy ra chuyện , bọn họ căn bản vào không được!"

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy hoảng hốt, cũng không quên dùng cái □□ pháp, cả người ngoại hóa thân hồi Chân Quân thần điện, mà bản thể lại mang theo Ngao Thiên Khuyển, thẳng đến Tây Hải.

Một người một khuyển đè xuống đám mây, chỉ thấy phía dưới hải vực, sóng bạc ngập trời, lao nhanh gào rít gào, cường đại gió lốc tại mặt biển gào thét, hòa lẫn như tuấn mã một dạng mất khống chế pháp lực. Mà hắn phái ra thám tử, đứng tại bờ biển, không biết như thế nào đi vào.

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy lo lắng, mệnh Ngao Thiên Khuyển lưu tại bên bờ, chính mình một mình đi vào.

"Chủ nhân, ngươi dẫn ta đi đi!"

"Đừng thêm phiền, chỉ là sóng gió, ta không có việc gì , ngươi an tâm tại đây đợi ta."

Nói xong, Dương Tiễn liền bóp tị thủy quyết tiến vào trong biển. Trong biển vòng xoáy thủy triều, càng là mãnh liệt, hắn dùng cái có thai pháp, mới ở trong biển đứng vững, từng bước một hướng thuỷ tinh cung đi đến. Mới vừa tiến vào đến thuỷ tinh cung nội cung chỗ, chỉ nghe thấy một đám người cả kinh kêu lên: "Tiểu điện hạ! Tiểu điện hạ! Ngài đừng chạy , mau dừng lại đi!"

Tiểu điện hạ? Dương Tiễn cảm thấy sinh nghi, vừa mới chưởng bổ ra hắn nhạc phụ hậu viện cổng, liền bị một đoàn màu trắng đồ vật ngã nhào xuống đất thượng.

Hắn ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, đang cùng tròn vo trứng rồng đối vừa vặn. Thiên nhãn bên trong, ngân huy lấp lóe, hắn rõ ràng nhìn thấy, vỏ trứng bên trong, là một điều nho nhỏ phấn long.

San hô nhánh đồng dạng sừng rồng, bốn cái móng vuốt nhỏ nhào vào đản thượng, tròn trịa ánh mắt, ngậm nước mắt, ủy khuất nhìn xem hắn, chuẩn xác mà nói, là nhìn xem hắn cái phương hướng này.

Dương Tiễn cả kinh đã không nói, chỉ nghe thấy, vừa mới đám kia lính tôm tướng cua đi lại xốc xếch chạy ra ngoài nói: "Tiểu điện hạ, ngài đừng chạy , tam công chúa đang gọi ngài đâu, ngài không cần mẹ sao?"

Tam công chúa, nương, màu hồng long, những ngày này bị liên tiếp cực khổ, vô số lục đục mưu tính giày vò đến một mảnh hoang vu nội tâm, chớp mắt nở đầy lộng lẫy vô cùng đóa hoa, Dương Tiễn hai tay run rẩy, phủng lên tuyết trắng trứng rồng, vừa mừng vừa sợ, đồng thời không dám tin, ngàn năm mong muốn mà không được, nay bất quá mấy ngày, như thế nào nhanh như vậy, từ trên trời giáng xuống, chạy vào hắn trong ngực. Nhưng hắn tinh tế nhìn xem trứng rồng lý tinh bột long, béo ị long thân, cánh hoa đồng dạng lân giáp, còn có ngậm lệ mắt to, rõ ràng cùng Thốn Tâm không khác nhau chút nào. Chẳng lẽ, thật là?

Dương Tiễn ở trong lòng im lặng hò hét, nửa mừng nửa lo, hận không thể bay lên trời đi lật lăn lộn mấy vòng.

Tiểu điện hạ bị nàng cha ruột chế trụ, trứng rồng quanh thân pháp lực không lại bạo động, trong biển sóng cả, dần dần bình ổn lại. Trong long cung thị vệ liền nhìn thấy, một mạt trong suốt sắc trời xuyên thấu qua mặt biển yên tĩnh lúc tại trước mắt cái này tuấn tú nam tử trên người , hắn ôm chặc trong ngực đích đản , tròng mắt cười yếu ớt , thắng được gió xuân mười dặm .

ta quả nhiên đối với nhị ca rất tốt a , Tiểu công chúa vừa sanh ra , hắn cũng biết tới , còn là thứ nhất ôm phải .

thiên nhãn trung thoáng hiện thân ảnh , tham kiến bảo trước cuối cùng , Trầm Hương vừa động cách dùng lực , nhị ca là có thể thấy , mai sơn huynh đệ nói , đây là chí thân tới yêu nhân tài sẽ xuất hiện đích cảm ứng , Tiểu công chúa ra đời cũng động pháp lực , đưa tới tây hải biển gầm , không có đạo lý cháu ngoại có thể nhìn thấy , hôn khuê nữ không nhìn thấy a , cho nên hắn thiên nhãn trung sẽ xuất hiện Tiểu công chúa đích bộ dáng ,

 **95 Lần đầu làm cha vui vẻ cực**

ma ngang cùng ngao dong giờ phút này phi thân đi ra , thấy Dương Tiễn ôm không an phận đích trứng rồng đều là sửng sốt , ngay sau đó cười nói : " thật là phụ tử liên tâm a . "

Dương Tiễn thích trước đích không dám tin bị một câu nói này bỏ đi sạch sẻ , nụ cười trên mặt giấu cũng không che giấu được .

hắn lại là kích động lại là khẩn trương , dập đầu dập đầu ba ba mở miệng nói : " đây là Thốn Tâm , ta cùng Thốn Tâm đích …"

ngao dong cười vỗ vỗ bả vai hắn đạo : " đối với ngươi mà nói , hẳn mới qua một hai ngày đi , cứ như vậy thời gian ngắn ngủi , Thốn Tâm liền cho ngươi thêm đứa bé , ngươi vui mừng không vui hỉ nha ? "

Dương Tiễn kích động đã rơi lệ , hắn nghẹn ngào gật đầu nói : " vui mừng , vui mừng , Dương Tiễn đã là vui mừng chi tới . "

ngao dong thấy hắn rơi lệ , ngược lại sợ hết hồn , ngay sau đó thích nhiên , như vậy thiết tranh tranh hán tử vì hài tử lại có thể khóc lên , cũng là thật tâm đợi hắn muội muội .

hắn vừa định mở miệng trấn an muội phu mấy câu , liền bị muội phu trong ngực đột nhiên ra sức giãy giụa đích trứng rồng sợ hết hồn .

Dương Tiễn bận rộn thi thêm pháp lực ngăn chận đản đản , ma ngang Thái tử thở dài nói : " thế nhân tất cả nói tử tiếu phụ , ngươi nơi này tử , ngược lại giống như ngươi chặc , vừa ra đời , liền quấy rối cá long trời lỡ đất . "

Dương Tiễn một mặt ôm trứng rồng , một mặt cười lên tiếng : " phải là nữ nhi , nàng là màu hồng đích long , vảy nhỏ hơn , đỉnh đầu đích sừng rồng cũng cùng Thốn Tâm một dạng . "

" nữ nhi ? ! " ma ngang ca ca thiêu thiêu mi bật cười nói , " lần này tốt lắm , tây hải đích điêu ngoa công chúa có người kế nghiệp . "

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cười nói : " chính là ta Dương gia đích công chúa lại thêm một vị mới là . "

ngay cả cái này đều phải tranh , ngao dong cười lắc lắc đầu nói : " đều là , đều là , chẳng qua là cái này Tiểu công chúa an phận liễu , mau vào đi xem một chút Đại công chúa đi , lần này đột nhiên sản xuất , nhưng là khó cho nàng . "

Dương Tiễn nghe xưng là , vội vàng đi theo ma ngang 、 ngao dong tiến vào bên trong cung trong .

Thốn Tâm giờ phút này còn là long thân , nằm ở phòng ngủ mình đích cử mộc toàn hoa cất bước trên giường , quanh thân còn oanh vòng quanh nhàn nhạt mùi máu tanh , nàng rũ mắt , thật thấp thân / ngâm . Long hậu yêu thương địa thay nàng lau chùi mồ hôi , ôn nhu nói : " đừng lo lắng , ngươi ngủ một hồi mà đi , ca ca ngươi cửa lập tức liền đem hài tử đoạt về tới . "

Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu nói : " không , ta phải đợi nàng trở lại . "

Long hậu thở dài , còn đợi tương khuyên , liền nghe đến một loạt tiếng bước chân , Thốn Tâm cũng liền bận rộn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn sang . điêu vô ích tử đàn bản bích ánh ra một thon dài thân ảnh , nàng một cái liền thấy liễu hoạt bính nhảy loạn đích trứng rồng , còn có cái đó còn muốn không tới sẽ ôm đản người của .

" Nhị gia ? " Thốn Tâm giọng nói run rẩy , khoảnh khắc thấm ướt giao tiêu .

người nọ chuyển quá bản bích , ngọc thụ kiểu kiểu , như khuê như bích , cả phòng rực rỡ , vừa thấy nàng bận rộn sãi bước tiến lên .

" ta chẳng lẽ là đang nằm mơ ? " Thốn Tâm lẩm bẩm nói , cắn răng thay đổi trở về hình người sẽ phải lộ ra tay đi . Dương Tiễn vội vàng cầm tay của nàng , mi tâm ngân quang chợt lóe , đem nàng hóa thành nguyên hình .

" ngoan , nghe lời , thân ngươi tử thái hư , còn là duy trì hình rồng , phương tiện tu dưỡng . "

ôn nhu ngữ điệu , một như như trước , Thốn Tâm khóc đến hướng trong ngực hắn bò đi , nghẹn ngào khó tả : " thật sự là ngươi sao , ta rất nhớ ngươi , mỗi đêm cũng mơ thấy ngươi . "

Long hậu thấy đây đối với tiểu vợ chồng , chấp tay nhìn nhau đôi mắt đẫm lệ , nữa không tha cho người bên cạnh đích bộ dáng , lại là thở dài lại là buồn cười , nàng thanh ho khan mấy tiếng đạo : " các ngươi một nhà ba miệng thật vất vả thấy lần mặt , thật dễ nói chuyện đi , lão bà tử ta cũng không ở chỗ này chướng mắt la , đều lui ra đi , ma ngang 、 ngao dong còn không mau đi . "

Dương Tiễn lúc này mới chú ý tới nhạc mẫu , một tay ôm hình rồng đích lão bà , một tay ôm đản trạng đích nữ nhi , ngượng ngùng đối với Long hậu làm lễ ra mắt .

Long hậu cười gật đầu một cái , thành thực đi ra ngoài . bất quá chốc lát thời gian , trong phòng liền chỉ còn dư lại Thốn Tâm 、 Dương Tiễn cùng viên cổn cút đích trứng rồng liễu .

Thốn Tâm thu nhỏ lại thân hình , chui vào Dương Tiễn đích áo bào trong , dán ngực của hắn khóc lớn .

" bầu trời một ngày , trên đất một năm , ta đều có hơn ba trăm ngày không thấy ngươi , ngươi quá có được hay không , vết thương trên người còn đau không , đúng rồi ! "

có trượng phu liền quên hài tử Tam công chúa rốt cục phục hồi tinh thần lại , nàng thò đầu ra hướng về phía trứng rồng đạo : " đây là chúng ta đích hài tử , ngươi mau nhìn xem . "

Dương Tiễn vuốt ve trứng rồng ôn nhu nói : " ta vẫn nhìn nàng , là một nữ nhi , cùng ngươi một dạng đều là màu hồng đích tiểu Long , bây giờ còn đang tức giận đây . "

" nữ nhi ? có thật không ? " tấc kinh hãi hỉ chất thêm , nàng cười nói , " có thể ăn có thể nháo , ta còn tưởng rằng là giống như ngươi giống nhau hỗn tiểu tử đây . "

Dương Tiễn đem trứng rồng ôm sát mấy phần , hơi có chút kiêu ngạo tự hào nói : " Dương Tiễn đích nữ nhi , tự nhiên tiếu phụ , không giống bình thường . "

Thốn Tâm phác xích một tiếng bật cười , đang muốn nói ngươi thật đúng là không sợ bị lúc , trứng rồng lại bắt đầu giằng co .

Tiểu công chúa chỉa vào vỏ trứng tức giận địa xông ra , vừa mới bắt đầu là tức giận , phía sau liền biến thành sợ , bên ngoài phòng mặt đích nước biển là hơi lạnh , chung quanh vang lên thanh âm của đều là xa lạ đích , nàng chạy khắp nơi trứ tìm mẹ , lại nghe không thấy mẹ quen thuộc kêu gọi . nàng bị dọa sợ đến khóc lớn , kết quả quanh mình đích hoàn cảnh lại trở nên càng thêm xa lạ đáng sợ . đang lúc nàng lại ủy khuất vừa sợ lúc , nàng xông vào liễu một " người xấu " đích ôm trong ngực .

thanh âm của hắn chưa từng nghe qua , ngực của hắn cũng là cứng rắn cứng rắn , mặc dù cũng có một chút xíu ấm áp , nhưng vẫn là không thể để cho Tiểu công chúa hài lòng ! cái này chưa từng thấy qua người của tại sao muốn ôm nàng không thả , nàng muốn mẫu thân !

vì vậy , nàng lại bắt đầu liều mạng giãy giụa , nhưng lần này cũng là đồ lao vô công , nàng chán chường địa nằm ở vỏ trứng trung , nghỉ ngơi chờ đợi một lần xung phong , đang lúc này , nàng nghe mẹ thanh âm .

Tiểu công chúa lập tức kích động không thôi , nàng chờ mẹ tới cứu nàng , an ủi nàng , hôn lại hôn nàng , kết quả đợi nửa ngày , mẹ cư nhiên đang cùng " người xấu " nói chuyện , lý đều không lý nàng , cái đó " người xấu " vẫn còn tiếp tục sờ nàng xác !

là nhưng nhẫn thục không thể nhẫn , Tiểu công chúa trừng mắt , liền hướng " người xấu " vuốt ve đích địa phương đụng tới . lần này không có bị thương " người xấu " , ngược lại chính nàng còn non nớt đích sừng kỳ lân đụng vào cứng rắn đích vỏ trứng thượng , đau đến nàng ngã ở đản trung , ô ô yết yết địa khóc lên , nước mắt ba tháp ba tháp địa rơi xuống .

Thốn Tâm nghe cái này phanh một tiếng cùng hài tử tiếng khóc , bận rộn trở lại trên giường , dùng cái đuôi điểm trứng rồng dụ dỗ nói : " ngoan ngoãn , đừng khóc a , mẫu thân ở chỗ này , mẫu thân cho ngươi xoa xoa , không đau , một hồi liền hết đau . "

Tam công chúa một mặt dụ dỗ hài tử , một đối mặt Dương Tiễn đạo : " ngươi đừng xử ở một bên bất động , mau thua chút linh khí cho nàng nha . "

cùng Thốn Tâm bất đồng , Dương Tiễn bằng vào thiên nhãn , còn lại là trực tiếp nhìn thấy nữ nhi hơi nước tràn ngập ánh mắt của , ủy khuất địa nhìn hắn , trong lòng tựa như bị cái gì ghim một dạng , bỗng nhiên đau xót . hắn nghe thê tử đích giận trách , tiểu tâm dực dực đưa tay ra đạo : " chớ 、 đừng khóc , cha 、 phụ thân ở chỗ này , phụ thân ở chỗ này …"

như vậy một xa lạ đích tự xưng bật thốt lên , Dương Tiễn đầu tiên là sửng sốt , không thành thật đích hạnh phúc trong nháy mắt tràn ngập khi hắn mệt mỏi lòng của linh trung , hắn nhìn đang lay động đích trứng rồng , ánh mắt nhu phải phảng phất có thể nhỏ xuống nước tới , đây là hắn đích hài tử , hắn là của nàng phụ thân a .

Dương Tiễn đem Tiểu công chúa ôm vào trong ngực , càng ngày càng thuần thục luyện địa hừ cười nhỏ dụ dỗ nàng , cầu trứ minh lãng đích vui vẻ , mi mục như họa . cuồn cuộn không ngừng linh khí rót vào , bụng không đói bụng liễu , Tiểu công chúa dần dần yên tĩnh lại , nàng ngước đầu , tò mò nhìn bên ngoài , đây là cái gì thanh âm , còn có , phụ thân là cái gì ?

Thốn Tâm gần như trứ mê địa nhìn cái này hai cha con nàng , say mê , hạnh phúc , để cho nàng mềm phải giống như một đoàn miên hoa , nàng nhẹ giọng đối với Dương Tiễn đạo : " ngươi biết , tại sao chúng ta đến bây giờ mới có hài tử sao ? "

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra , không hiểu nhìn nàng .

" bởi vì bảo bảo yêu ngươi , cho nên hắn mới lựa chọn ở ngươi thống khổ nhất khó khăn nhất trôi qua thời điểm hàng sinh . nàng vào lúc này đến là muốn nói cho ngươi biết , ngươi làm đúng , ngươi là lòng mang chúng sanh đích đại anh hùng , ta yêu ngươi , nàng cũng giống vậy yêu ngươi . "

Thốn Tâm do dự chốc lát , rốt cục vẫn phải nói ra : " Tam muội chuyện của , ngươi yên tâm , một ngày nào đó , chúng ta có thể đem nàng cứu ra . bây giờ , ngươi nếu là khổ sở , sẽ khóc đi ra đi . ta ở chỗ này đây , ta phụng bồi ngươi . "

mơ màng buồn ngủ đích Tiểu công chúa cảm giác có ẩm ướt đích đồ nhỏ xuống đến trên mặt nàng , nàng một cái liền thức tỉnh , đưa ra tiểu móng vuốt dính một chút thả vào trong miệng , khổ khổ , sáp sáp đích , nàng trứu khởi mặt , bất mãn lắc đầu một cái , đang lúc này , nàng nghe thật thấp đích ô yết thanh , tựa như hải loa một dạng , một tiếng một tiếng chui vào trong lòng của nàng , nghe nàng có chút khó chịu , tiểu trong bụng cũng có khổ khổ cảm giác .

gọi là phụ thân người của đang khóc sao ? nàng đẩy vỏ trứng khi hắn trong ngực lăn cút , ta cho ngươi tiếp tục sờ , ngươi chớ khóc .

Thốn Tâm cũng là tim như bị đao cắt , nàng cuốn lấy Dương Tiễn cổ của thượng , dùng gò má thặng trứ mặt của hắn , một cái một cái thay hắn thức trứ nước mắt : " không sao , không sao , gặp qua đi , hết thảy gặp qua đi . cháu ngoại đã cứu được liễu , chờ hắn lớn lên , liền có thể cùng đi với ngươi cứu Tam muội muội liễu …"

cháu ngoại ! ! ! có nữ nhi thiếu chút nữa liền quên cháu ngoại đích hai lang chân quân hỏi vội : " đứa bé kia ở đâu mà , hắn có khỏe không ? "

Thốn Tâm lên tiếng : " thanh hư đạo đức chân quân cùng đại ca cùng nhau đem hài tử cứu trở lại , mới vừa vẫn còn ở phòng ngoài đây , ngươi đừng vội , ta kêu người đem hắn ôm vào tới . "

kết quả chính là , tất cả thị nữ 、 thị vệ , cũng bởi vì Tam công chúa đột nhiên sản xuất luống cuống tay chân , không chừa một mống thần đang lúc , đạo sĩ liền ôm hài tử chạy .

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy thở dài một tiếng : " thôi , sư thúc tu vi cao thâm , đức hạnh quý trọng , lại là đứa bé kia đích sư tổ , từ hắn nuôi dưỡng , nữa thích hợp bất quá . "

" vậy ngươi làm sao ? " tấc nóng lòng đạo , " ngươi vạn nhất nhớ hắn liễu đây ? "

" đợi hắn thành người , luôn có gặp nhau thời điểm , huống chi , ta cũng có thể len lén đi Thanh phong sơn nhìn một chút hắn . "

" cũng chỉ có thể như thế . " Tam công chúa tức giận nói , " cái lão đạo sĩ này , đứa bé kia rõ ràng là chúng ta Dương gia đích , hắn cứ như vậy một tiếng không vang ôm đi ! "

ngao cô nương ở chỗ này mắng chửi người nhà , thù không biết người ta cũng ở đây mắng nàng đây .

thanh hư đạo đức chân quân giá vân trở lại Tử dương động , chạy là thở hồng hộc , râu ria cũng lăng loạn . Đồng nhi thấy vậy bận rộn đi lên vịn hắn nói : " sư phụ , ngài đây là thế nào , sao phải chật vật như vậy ? "

đạo đức chân quân kinh hồn phủ định đạo : " kia tây hải Tam công chúa quả thật là cá không tỉnh tâm đích , không phải sinh đứa bé sao , quậy đến toàn bộ tây hải rung chuyển bất an , thủy tinh trong cung đích lưu ly ngói đều ở đây đi xuống đập , tân thua thiệt sư phụ ngươi ta chạy mau , nếu không đầu này đính còn không bị đập cá bọc lớn đi ra . đúng rồi , mau , lấy sư phụ đích tuyết liên đan tới , đây là ngươi sư chất , sau này liền cùng chúng ta ở cùng một chỗ . "

" sư chất ? đây chính là ngày hóa sư huynh đích con trai ? "

hai thầy trò đang khi nói chuyện , một người khác Đồng nhi chạy vào đạo : " sư phụ , sư tổ pháp chỉ , mệnh ngài đi trước Ngọc hư cung đây ! "

thanh hư đạo đức chân quân sửng sốt , trong bụng thầm nói không tốt , vội vàng đem hài tử giao cho Đồng nhi , dặn dò mấy câu sau , đằng vân đi trước Côn Lôn .

 **96 Tư quân niệm quân không gặp vua**

Đỉnh Côn Lôn, Ngọc hư cung.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ngồi ngay ngắn bát bảo vân quang tòa, đỉnh đầu thụy thải tường quang, quanh thân Tử Hà dị hương, chợp mắt không nói, Bạch Hạc đồng tử đứng hầu một bên.

Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân chí bảo điện tọa tiền hành lễ nói: "Đệ tử gặp qua lão sư."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn chậm rãi mở mắt tới một câu: "Ngọc đế sai người đưa tới quà tặng trong ngày lễ, ngươi toàn bộ mang về đi, thuận tiện, đem đứa bé kia tiễn xuống núi."

Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân vừa mới đứng lên lại bịch một tiếng quỳ xuống.

"Sư phụ!" Hắn bi phẫn nói, "Chẳng lẽ ta Ngọc hư cung còn sợ hôm đó đình không thành, những cái kia rách rưới đồ chơi, chẳng lẽ còn bù đắp được ngài từng đồ tôn sao? !"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn lo lắng nói: "Đó bất quá là học trò ngươi nhi tử, không phải là ngươi đồ tôn, càng không phải là vi sư từng đồ tôn. Vi sư có thể không coi trọng Thiên Đình, nhưng không thể không để ý tới ngươi Thái sư tổ ý nguyện. Thiên quy là thiên địa vận hành trật tự, bần đạo không thể dựa vào đặc quyền dung túng môn hạ xúc phạm thiên điều, chí ít hiện tại không thể, thanh hư a, ngươi hiểu chưa?"

"Ta không rõ!" Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân hoàn toàn không để ý hình tượng, nhào tới trước sẽ khóc, "Sư phụ a, đồ nhi chỉ có hai cái đồ đệ, thiên hóa cùng Dương Nhâm đều đi cho Ngọc đế hầu việc đi , Ngọc đế nếu là hảo hảo đối bọn hắn, đồ nhi cũng không có lời nào hảo giảng. Nhưng là nay, Ngọc đế đem ta đại đồ đệ đặt ở ấp thúy dưới núi, đồ đệ tức phụ đặt ở dưới Hoa Sơn, còn mệnh mạo bưng tinh cùng sau tinh phân biệt trông coi! Đồ đệ muốn cứu đều không thể, chỉ có thể trông coi ta đồ tôn, nhưng ngài hiện tại, liên một đứa hài nhi đều không chứa chấp, ngài đây là!"

"Hả?" Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn lành lạnh mở miệng nói, "Vi sư đây là thế nào?"

Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân lẩm bẩm nói: "Đồ nhi không dám nói, bất quá nếu là thông thiên sư thúc biết , không chừng nói thế nào ngài đâu."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn bị nghẹn được cứng lại, hắn chỉ vào đồ đệ liền muốn mắng, nhưng nhìn xem hắn râu tóc bạc trắng, còn gào khóc bộ dáng, lại không lớn nhẫn tâm, nửa ngày biệt xuất một câu: "Ngươi có thể đem hắn lưu tại Thanh Phong Sơn trung, nhưng nhất định phải phong bế hắn pháp lực, giao cho phàm nhân nuôi dưỡng, không cho phép ngươi làm cho hắn nhìn thấy ngươi, càng không chuẩn lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức, truyền thụ cho hắn pháp thuật võ công, biết không?"

"Tại sao? ! Sư phụ ngài như vậy không được, thông thiên sư thúc hội xem thường ngài , ai nha!"

Bạch Hạc đồng tử khiếp khiếp nhìn xem sư thúc bị lão gia dùng tam Bảo Ngọc như ý rút đi ra ngoài, bận cho lão gia rót chén linh trà tiêu hỏa.

Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân bị lần này đánh về quê quán, hắn dừng tại Thanh Phong Sơn hạ, gặm đầy miệng sợi cỏ bùn. Hắn nói một tiếng xúi quẩy, vừa không nỡ đồ tôn, lại không dám vi phạm mệnh lệnh của sư phụ, huống hồ muốn đem ngoan đồ tôn giao cho ai nuôi dưỡng đâu, đây cũng là một vấn đề a, chính xoắn xuýt thì, lại nghe thấy đỉnh đầu truyền đến một tiếng hoảng sợ kêu to.

nguyên lai là một ở trên vách núi hái thuốc lão giả, bị hắn cái này bay tới một chút hù được rớt xuống, thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân bụi bặm vung lên, đem hắn đón lấy.

Lão giả kia sợ tới sắc mặt trắng bệch, lảo đảo rơi xuống dưới đất, vừa thấy trước mắt đạo giả, lại lập tức cúi người hạ bái: "Tiểu lão nhân gặp qua Thiên tôn."

"Ah ~~" đạo Đức Chân quân ngạc nhiên nói, "Ngươi nhận ra bần đạo?"

Lão giả cung kính đáp: "Tiểu lão nhân thuở nhỏ liền sinh trưởng ở trong núi, tựa vào vách núi thẳng đứng hái thuốc cho nhân chữa bệnh mà sống, nay đã muốn có hơn năm mươi năm, có khi cũng có thể thấy Thiên tôn thừa vân bộ dáng, tự nhiên ghi tạc ở trong lòng."

Có thể thấy hắn thừa vân, nhất định là có tiên duyên lại tâm tư thuần khiết người a, đạo Đức Chân quân bất động thanh sắc dò xét hắn bề ngoài, lớn lên ngược lại là một bức trung hậu trung thực tướng, hắn bất động thanh sắc hỏi: "Nhà ngươi trụ nơi nào, gia cảnh như thế nào, nhưng có vợ con gái, chi thứ người thân lại có bao nhiêu, ngươi mang quá đứa nhỏ sao? Thôi, ngươi trước từng cái trả lời, bần đạo nghĩ ra được hỏi lại."

Lão giả bị tiên nhân bà tám kinh hãi sửng sốt, vẫn đáp: "Tiểu lão nhân liền ở tại ngài sau lưng trong túp lều, dựa hái thuốc chữa bệnh miễn cưỡng có thể sống tạm. Lão thê mất sớm, chỉ có một đứa con gái, viễn giá tha hương. Chi thứ người thân, bởi tiểu lão nhân ở tại trong núi, lui tới cũng rất ít . Đứa nhỏ nha, chỉ mang quá nữ nhi của ta..."

"Tâm địa tốt, trụ được lại gần, còn có kinh nghiệm, nhìn như vậy đến không tệ a!"

Lão giả bị nhìn chằm chằm cả người run rẩy, liền nghe trước mắt vị tiên nhân này nói: "Ngươi sống một mình ở đây, quá tịch mịch , bần đạo gặp ngươi tâm địa thiện lương, dứt khoát đưa một cái tôn tử cho ngươi tốt lắm, ngươi nhưng muốn hảo hảo nuôi dưỡng hắn trưởng thành!"

"A? !"

Cứ như vậy, Hoàng Thiên Hóa con trai Hoàng Tuân bị giao phó cho cái này hái thuốc lão nhân, sinh trưởng ở Thanh Phong Sơn trung, chờ đợi mệnh của hắn vận.

Tuân, là thiên hóa cho nhi tử lấy được tên, sớm tại Dương Thiền phát hiện mang thai thời điểm, hắn liền thân đến Thanh Phong Sơn đem đứa nhỏ giao phó cho sư phụ. Tuân, âm đồng "Huân", tượng trưng cho hắn cùng Dương Thiền, huân cầm tương hòa, lại có lòng tin, tin tưởng chi ý, cái này cho thấy, hắn đem toàn bộ hi vọng đều ký thác vào con trai mình trên người. Ấp thúy dưới núi, Hoàng Thiên Hóa nhìn qua đen nhánh hang động, đau khổ mong mỏi một nhà đoàn tụ.

Biểu ca không biết cha mẹ, tại lão giả xa lạ trong lồng ngực oa oa khóc lớn, mà biểu muội, cha mẹ ở bên, như cũ tại oa oa khóc lớn, bởi vì nàng được đưa vào long tộc dục anh trì.

Dục anh trì chia ra làm ba, trung ương đầm nước lớn nhất, vị trí cũng tối cao, đựng đầy trắng sữa óng ánh mã não, tất cả tiểu long bao quát tiểu công chúa, đều ở tại nơi này, mà một trái một phải lại là hai cái ao không, phân biệt lấy đập nước ngăn cách.

Rời đi cái kia mặc dù có chút cứng rắn nhưng đầy đủ ấm áp ôm ấp, tiến vào băng lãnh mã não bên trong, tiểu công chúa đầu tiên là bất mãn phát cáu, đem trong ao cái khác lớn giống vậy khóc tiểu bằng hữu đều đuổi mở, đằng sau phát hiện liên phát tính tình đều vô dụng, gọi cha nhân nghĩ đến cứu nàng, kết quả bị mẫu thân ngăn lại, nàng lại sợ vừa thương tâm, liền bắt đầu khổ sở khóc lớn.

Dương Tiễn tay tại dục anh trong ao tìm tòi, lạnh lẽo thấu xương, hàn ý từ ngón tay lẻn đến đáy lòng, liên hắn đều không khỏi sợ run cả người.

"Cái này." Hắn quay đầu hướng Thốn Tâm đạo, "Đây không phải là dục anh trì sao, tại sao như thế chi lãnh, ngươi nhìn, tất cả tiểu long đều đang khóc."

Tam công chúa nằm tại mềm trên giường, thở dài nói: "Đây là từ biển sâu băng sơn chỗ vận tới hàn ngọc tủy, đương nhiên rét lạnh thấu xương, đám rồng nhỏ chỉ bằng bản năng hấp thu linh khí, lại đem bên trong hàn khí cũng hấp thu tiến vào, đương nhiên cóng đến thẳng khóc."

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, cau mày, một mảnh trong tiếng khóc, hắn nhưng có thể lập tức phân biệt ra nữ nhi thanh âm.

Hắn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Cái này quá lạnh , đứa nhỏ không phải là thuần chính long tộc, có thể chịu được sao, ngươi nghe nàng khóc đến nhiều khó chịu, còn là ôm vào tới đi."

Thốn Tâm cũng có chút đau lòng sợ hãi, đang do dự gian, một bên trông coi dục anh trì mấy cái long bà lại không đồng ý , một người trong đó nói: "Phò mã không cần lo lắng, lão thân thủ tại chỗ này nhanh vạn năm , như thế nào không biết. Tại nơi này phá xác vốn là có thật nhiều không phải là thuần huyết long tộc, dĩ vãng liền có long xà hỗn huyết, long ngư hỗn huyết, long giao hỗn huyết tiểu long thành công phá xác. Phò mã xuất thân tôn quý, tam công chúa càng không cần nói, tiểu công chúa chắc chắn thuận thuận lợi lợi rơi xuống đất. Dục anh trì là ấu long trưởng thành khu vực cần phải đi qua, chống cự hàn khí đồng thời rèn luyện gân cốt, như không sống qua, chỉ sợ khó mà phá xác, công chúa, phò mã nghe lão thân một lời, quen tử như giết con."

Long bà nói xong cũng cùng nhau cáo lui , lưu Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Cái này, làm sao đây a?" Thốn Tâm khổ sở nói.

Dương Tiễn nâng lên bước chân sớm đã rơi xuống, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm im miệng không nói.

"Ngươi đừng nhìn ta a, ngươi là nàng cha, thế nào đương nhiên ngươi làm chủ. Bất quá, ngươi cũng nghe được , quen tử như giết con, nếu không, ngươi còn an phận ở lại đi, dù sao ngươi phong nàng pháp lực, nàng cũng nháo không ra chuyện gì. Bên kia ta gọi người cho ngươi chuẩn bị tốt bàn trà cùng giấy bút, đứa nhỏ đến bây giờ đều không có tên, ngươi cái này làm cha cũng không gấp gáp, nhanh tưởng tên đi thôi, nàng trong chốc lát thói quen liền không khóc."

Dương Tiễn nhìn trong ao khóc sướt mướt trứng rồng liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Tên ta đã muốn nghĩ kỹ, liền gọi Châu Châu đi, nàng vĩnh viễn là ta Dương Tiễn hòn ngọc quý trên tay, hơn nữa, ngươi không cảm thấy nàng vỏ trứng rất tròn sao?"

Liền bởi vì vỏ trứng tròn, ngươi muốn giao cho nữ nhi của ta khởi một cái như vậy thổ tên? !

Tam công chúa chê bĩu môi nói: "Cái kia nàng đại danh liền gọi dương Châu Châu? Biết đến hiểu được là cây dương dương, trân Châu Châu, không biết còn tưởng rằng cha nàng là mở chăn nuôi trận đây này, lại là dê lại là trư , dê trư trư."

Dương Tiễn mắt phượng bất mãn nheo lại, túc nói: "Ngươi làm sao có thể nói như vậy nữ nhi đâu, nàng là ta dương gia công chúa, là ta dương gia bảo bối."

"A, hợp lấy ta cũng không phải là ngươi dương gia công chúa, là ngươi Dương Tiễn bảo bối sao? ! Ta nói cái tên này không được là không được, ngươi cho ta lần nữa tưởng."

Dương Tiễn bị nàng nói được sửng sốt: "Ngươi há lại chỉ có từng đó là công chúa, ngươi là tổ tông sống... Mà thôi, tên chẳng qua là cái cách gọi khác, cái quyền này làm nhũ danh, đại danh Dương Tiễn trọng tưởng chính là, nhưng là ngươi xem một chút đứa nhỏ, nàng nhưng còn đang khóc, tính tình kém như vậy, nhất định là giống ngươi, như không người dỗ, sợ là có thể khóc lên ba ngày ba đêm."

"Cái gì gọi là giống ta tính tình kém? Ngươi chẳng lẽ liền..." Thốn Tâm thanh âm dần dần yếu xuống dưới, nàng chột dạ nói, "Tốt a, cho dù là giống ta, ngươi có thể làm sao đây?"

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, bước đi lên tiến đến, ngồi xổm dục anh bên hồ bơi, một mặt vuốt nữ nhi, một mặt nhu Thanh Đạo: "Châu Châu ngoan, Châu Châu đừng sợ, cha đến giúp ngươi, ngoan a."

Đón lấy, Dương Tiễn liền bắt đầu ca hát! Ca hát! !

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy tròng mắt đều muốn rớt xuống, nàng gả cho Dương Tiễn, đời trước tăng thêm đời này, tổng cộng cũng có hơn hai nghìn năm đi, trước giờ đều chưa từng nghe qua hắn ca hát, tình cảm bây giờ vẫn là dính nữ nhi ánh sáng.

Bất quá rất nhanh, nàng liền biết, tại sao Dương Tiễn không ca hát , hắn đang hát phương diện thiên phú cùng nấu cơm như vậy, nói ngắn gọn một câu nói, chính là không hề có thiên phú. Chữ câu chữ câu, hoàn toàn không tại điều thượng, bất quá, nghe, lại có mê chi năm tháng ấm êm tư vị, yên ắng làm cho người nhịn không được chảy xuống lệ đến, đây có lẽ là, trong mắt người tình biến thành Tây Thi?

Hắn vuốt ve Châu Châu tròn trịa vỏ trứng, thấp giọng hát: "Nơi xa có tòa sơn, trên núi có cái cây, dưới cây có cái nhà tranh, trên trời có đám mây, chậm rãi tán thành sương mù, người một nhà ở trong phòng trụ..."

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn khóe mắt nước mắt cũng không biết chưa phát giác trượt xuống, Dương Tiễn hôm nay chảy tràn lệ, chỉ sợ so qua hướng ngàn năm còn nhiều hơn, lần đầu tiên là vì nữ nhi, lần thứ hai là vì muội muội, như vậy cái này lần thứ ba, hẳn là vì mẫu thân. Hắn dùng mẫu thân hắn hát quá đồng dao đến dỗ nữ nhi, huyết mạch tại kéo dài, tưởng niệm cũng tại kéo dài, đời đời truyền lại, mẫu thân, thì sẽ không vĩnh viễn sẽ không rời đi, mãi mãi cũng ở bên hắn cùng nữ nhi của hắn bên cạnh.

Nàng hóa thành hình người, chậm rãi đi đến trước người hắn ngồi xuống, xóa đi hắn nước mắt.

Hắn giật mình, ánh mắt trống rỗng mà nhìn xem nàng, giống như một bất lực đứa nhỏ. Thốn Tâm trong lòng xoắn một phát, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi tưởng nương, ta biết, chúng ta cùng ngươi cùng nhau tưởng."

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt chốc lát, vươn tay sờ sờ trán của nàng đầu, thoải mái cười một cái: "Nơi này quá lạnh , ngươi mới sinh sản xong, giá rét chịu không nổi, mau trở lại trong chăn nằm đi, có ta đây."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Cái này tính cái gì, hoài vật nhỏ này thì, mỗi ngày làm cho ta uống nước linh chi, cái kia cổ khí lạnh, lạnh từ đầu đến chân, hiện tại bất quá..."

Thốn Tâm chính nói được khởi kình, lại lơ đãng đối đầu Dương Tiễn trầm thống ánh mắt, nàng bận che lại miệng, liền biết mình nói sai.

Tam công chúa cười ha ha nói: "May mắn ta là long, bất quá lãnh một ít, hoàn toàn không có gì đáng ngại, thật sự không có việc gì, ngươi chớ nhìn ta như vậy..."

Nàng dần dần tiêu tan âm thanh, bị ôm vào một cái quen thuộc ôm ấp, nàng ngửi ngửi hắn trên quần áo mùi thơm, lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta đều có hơn một năm không ôm ngươi, không thân ngươi, không cùng ngươi ở cùng một chỗ."

"Là Dương Tiễn vô dụng, cho tới hôm nay tới gặp mẹ con các ngươi, ngươi, chịu khổ ."

Thốn Tâm tại trong ngực hắn cọ xát, điềm nhiên hỏi: "Ta không khổ, có thể sinh ngươi cùng ta đứa nhỏ, ta một chút đều không khổ, hơn nữa Châu Châu tuy rằng tính tình kém, nhưng vẫn là rất nghe lời của ta . Ngươi nhìn, ta đến một lần nàng liền không khóc, nàng còn là tâm hướng về ta..."

Lời còn chưa dứt, nghe không được tiếng ca tiểu công chúa uông một tiếng vừa khóc đứng lên, vừa mới triền miên bầu không khí bị phá hư không còn một mảnh.

Dương Tiễn cố nén cười, kiệt lực ổn thanh âm nói: "Xem ra, nàng còn là ưa thích ta cái này cha nhiều một ít."

"Nói mò, ngươi đi ra, để cho ta tới sờ nàng, ta đến hát."

"Chớ hồ nháo, ngọc này tủy quá lạnh, Dương Tiễn đến là được."

"bây giờ vẫn là để ta đi, chờ đến buổi tối, có ngươi bận rộn thời điểm."

"Buổi tối? đây là ý gì..."

Nhị Lang Chân Quân hỏi tới nửa ngày, tam công chúa lại ấp úng không chịu nói.

hai vợ chồng nhân cùng nhau ca hát an ủi nữ nhi, tại bài hát này tiếng trung, tiểu công chúa cũng dần dần đi ngủ. Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm miệng đắng lưỡi khô, nằm tại mềm trên giường, Thốn Tâm vây được trên dưới mí mắt đánh nhau, lại vẫn không chịu chợp mắt.

"Ta không ngủ, ta nghĩ, nhìn lâu nhìn ngươi..."

Dương Tiễn trong lòng chua chua, đem nàng ôm vào trong ngực, vuốt nàng lục vân, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi ngủ trước, Dương Tiễn sẽ không đi , ta ở chỗ này ở bên ngươi..."

Hai người thân mật cùng nhau, lặng lẽ nói chuyện, nói chuyện phiếm thượng một chút, nhân gian tuế nguyệt, bọn họ, cũng chầm chậm chìm vào mộng đẹp.

Màn đêm vô thanh vô tức giáng lâm, miệng cống tự động kéo ra, mã não phân biệt chảy vào đến hai đầu chỗ trũng chỗ, dục anh trong ao đã khô cạn, lúc này, một mạt nồng đậm màu đỏ từ trì xuống đất đáy phun ra ngoài, tuy bị trong suốt miếng ngọc ngăn lại, không có trực tiếp lưu đi lên, nhưng vẫn là phản chiếu trong ao một mảnh đỏ tươi.

Ngủ say tiểu long lại bị Từng cái bỏng tỉnh, non nớt tiếng khóc vạch phá bầu trời đêm.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm bị bừng tỉnh. Nhị Lang Chân Quân vọt người xuống giường, chỉ thấy dục anh trong ao, cực nóng bức người, một đám trứng rồng, bao quát hắn Châu Châu, đều khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế, luồn lên nhảy xuống.

Đầu thứ nhất tiểu long ý đồ nhảy ra dục anh trì, lại đắp lên phương chẳng biết lúc nào xuất hiện kết giới ngăn lại, bị một cỗ nhu hòa lực đạo bắn ngược hồi trong ao, tiếp tục gặp nóng bức tra tấn.

Dương Tiễn gấp đến độ liền muốn động thủ đánh vỡ kết giới, Thốn Tâm gấp gáp ngăn lại hắn.

"Không phải là nói cho ngươi quen tử như giết con sao?"

"Khả mã não đã muốn không có, hiện tại là nham tương xông tới!"

"Chính là muốn nham tương xông tới. Ban ngày vận chuyển pháp lực chống cự hàn khí, ban đêm vận chuyển pháp lực chống cự nhiệt khí, trong nước đến, trong lửa đi, phương thành thông thiên triệt địa chi thần long."

"Chờ chờ, ngươi thuyết pháp lực? Châu Châu pháp lực, không phải là bị ta phong sao? !"

Không đáng tin cha mẹ liếc nhau, sợ tới hồn bất phụ thể, nhanh chóng hướng dục anh bên cạnh ao chạy tới, Dương Tiễn một quyền liền muốn đánh phá kết giới, vô số đầu dây lụa lại tại lúc này từ phía sau bắn nhanh mà ra, chăm chú trói lại Dương Tiễn tứ chi.

Long bà nhóm thanh âm già nua truyền đến: "Ai nha, ta liền nói, tuổi trẻ vợ chồng không thể thủ tại chỗ này, vừa thấy đứa nhỏ chịu khổ liền chịu không được, các ngươi như vậy, đứa nhỏ làm sao có thể khỏe mạnh lớn lên đâu?"

Thốn Tâm vội vã đối thủ trì long bà nói: "Không phải là a, bà bà nhóm, nữ nhi của ta không có pháp lực!"

Một cái long bà cười nói: "Tam công chúa, ngươi đều là ta nhìn lớn lên , ngươi nói láo, có thể gạt được long vương Long hậu, nhưng không gạt được ta, nàng là ngươi sinh , làm sao có thể không có pháp lực."

"Nàng pháp lực bị Dương Tiễn phong, nàng hiện tại vận không được công!"

Một cái khác nghe vậy cười nói: "Vậy cũng không có việc gì, ban ngày tu luyện một ngày, nàng khẳng định tu luyện ra pháp lực ."

Tam công chúa gấp đến độ giơ chân, một ngày liền tu luyện ra pháp lực, loại kia kỳ tài tại sao có thể là nàng khuê nữ.

Châu Châu long ngâm càng ngày càng thê thảm, yếu ớt.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, trong tay Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao trống rỗng mà ra, trực tiếp cùng bảy cái vạn năm đạo hạnh long bà đánh nhau.

"Thốn Tâm, ta ngăn chặn bọn họ, ngươi nhanh đi cứu Châu Châu."

Thốn Tâm nước mắt cốt cốt chảy xuống, rút kiếm đi chặt kết giới, đương nhiên là tốn công vô ích , nàng vừa sinh sản xong, thể lực vốn cũng không chi, làm sao có thể đánh vỡ có vạn năm đạo hạnh người bố trí kết giới.

Dương Tiễn lòng nóng như lửa đốt, thừa dịp bất ngờ một cái Súc Địa Thành Thốn, chạy đến bên cạnh ao, Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao bay ra, lại bị đuổi kịp tới long bà ngăn cản trở về.

Hắn xung quan khóe mắt nứt, lại đánh không lại bảy người vây công, Dương Tiễn quát chói tai một tiếng: "Nghe cha lời nói, đừng sợ! Giữ vững tỉnh táo, tin tưởng mình, ngươi có thể, ngươi nhất định có thể! Chỉ cần ngươi muốn, ngươi liền có thể đem nơi này hỏa toàn bộ dập tắt, nhanh dùng sức a!"

Thốn Tâm chỉ nghe thấy Châu Châu tiếng khóc dừng lại, nàng nghẹn ngào thu một tiếng, Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn khẩn trương nghe nàng nức nở, đột nhiên, tiểu công chúa bộc phát ra một tiếng cao vút long ngâm, tròn vo trứng rồng chung quanh pháp lực như sóng một dạng lan tràn, lấy dục anh trì làm trung tâm, tất cả nước biển chớp mắt thành băng, cái khác gào khóc trứng rồng toàn bộ bị đóng băng lại, không thể động đậy.

Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm: "(⊙o⊙)..."

Chỉ có long bà cười nói: "Lão thân liền nói các ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều , phong bế cũng không quan hệ, nàng không phải mình phá vỡ một điểm phong ấn sao, cái này tiểu giọng, cái này pháp lực, bao nhiêu lợi hại a, "

Thốn Tâm: "... Đây là nữ nhi của ta? ! Lợi hại như vậy ngự thủy thần thông, nhất định là giống..."

"Đương nhiên là giống ta." Nhị Lang Chân Quân ngắt lời nói, "Như vậy thiên tư cùng ngộ tính, không hổ là ta dương gia hậu nhân."

Tam công chúa: "..."

—-— tiểu công chúa thị giác đường ranh giới —

Châu Châu nhớ được chính mình lúc vừa ra đời, trong nhà tới một cái người kỳ quái, hắn nói hắn gọi cha, Châu Châu tại vỏ trứng lý, kiếm thật lâu mới hiểu rõ, cha nguyên lai cũng là mẫu thân, ông ngoại, bà ngoại đồng dạng , nương nói, đều là nàng người thân nhất. Ngay từ đầu, nàng đối với đột nhiên xuất hiện này nhân không chút nào để ý, nhưng là làm nàng bị đặt ở rất khó chịu địa phương lúc, lại là hắn cái thứ nhất đến cứu nàng.

Lúc ấy, lúc sinh ra đời rời đi mẫu thân bên cạnh khủng hoảng còn tại trong lòng ẩn núp, nàng lại bị bỏ vào băng lãnh trong nước hồ, chung quanh đều là xa lạ cầu, nàng sợ tới oa oa khóc lớn, rõ ràng có thể nghe mẫu thân thanh âm, nhưng là nàng lại không để ý tới nàng sợ hãi. Thương tâm, thất vọng cùng vô cùng vô tận sợ hãi, quét sạch tiểu công chúa tâm linh nhỏ yếu. Ngay tại nàng khổ sở nhất thời điểm, cha tới, từ trên trời giáng xuống, đến bảo hộ nàng.

Hắn khoan hậu đại thủ nhẹ vỗ về nàng vỏ trứng, hắn còn có thể ca hát, rất ôn nhu rất ôn nhu ca, nghe hắn ca, tựa như nằm tại tiểu đệm giường lý ngủ như vậy, mềm mềm , rất thoải mái. Đằng sau, nương cũng tới, bọn họ đều ở bên bên cạnh nàng, nàng dần dần thiếp đi, nghĩ thầm, nếu là bọn họ vẫn luôn ở bên bên cạnh nàng, nàng cũng liền không sợ .

Thật không nghĩ đến chính là, sự tình xa không chỉ đơn giản như vậy. Nhiệt độ cao xảy ra bất ngờ, nàng bị bỏng tỉnh, đau đến nàng cả người phát run, lớn tiếng kêu cứu.

Nàng gấp đến độ khắp nơi đào mệnh, một tiếng một tiếng gọi nương, nàng nghe thấy nương tiếng khóc, nhưng là nương cũng cứu không được nàng, đúng lúc này, Châu Châu nghe thấy cha thanh âm.

"Đừng sợ... Tin tưởng mình... Có thể... Nhất định có thể!"

Nàng tại vỏ trứng lý tê tê vội vàng khóc, cuống họng đều hảm ách, khả nghe câu nói này, vẫn không khỏi tự chủ an tĩnh lại.

Cha ta làm cho ta tin tưởng mình, ta có thể, ta có thể, chỉ cần ta nghĩ, ta liền có thể!

Nàng đầu một mảnh hỗn độn, chỉ biết dựa theo hắn đi dùng sức, nàng cảm giác trong bụng khí bay lên, hoa một tiếng, chung quanh hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, rốt cục không nóng, nàng trầm tĩnh lại, ngáp một cái, mí mắt thật nặng a.

Châu Châu mơ màng ngủ mất, thoải mái mà phảng phất lại rơi vào tiểu đệm giường trung.

Là cha ôm nàng đâu, tiểu công chúa nghĩ thầm, hắn dường như còn cười, hắn tiếng cười thật là dễ nghe, cùng hắn hát được ca ngon giống vậy nghe. Châu Châu đột nhiên cảm thấy rất an tâm, hắn thật là lợi hại a, bất kể là lãnh còn là nhiệt, hắn đều có thể cứu nàng, có hắn tại, liền vĩnh viễn sẽ không sợ hãi.

Tại dục anh trì băng hỏa lưỡng trùng thiên trung, Châu Châu càng ngày càng ỷ lại cha. Tại nàng tâm linh nhỏ yếu trung, cha là không gì làm không được , so nương còn lợi hại hơn, nàng có thể an tâm thiếp đi, bởi vì cha mãi mãi cũng hội tại bên cạnh nàng bảo hộ nàng.

Nhưng có một ngày tỉnh lại, cha không thấy , Châu Châu rốt cuộc không nghe thấy quen thuộc tiếng ca, tại ban đêm nóng bức trung, cũng không ai cổ vũ nàng phải tin tưởng chính mình, cứ việc nàng đã không lại e ngại cực nóng.

Nàng nghiêng cái đầu nhỏ vắt óc suy nghĩ, hắn hôm qua rõ ràng ôm nàng nói rất lâu lời nói nha, hắn đi đâu?

Nàng ô nha nha gọi hắn, nhưng vô luận nàng gọi thế nào, như thế nào khóc, hắn đều không đến ôm nàng. Nàng lẻ loi ở tại trong hồ, nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi xuống, tùy ý mẫu thân như thế nào dỗ cũng không dùng được.

Không biết khóc bao lâu, ông ngoại tới, bà ngoại tới, cữu cữu, mợ đều tới, nàng bị đặt ở noãn dỗ dành trên đệm, mọi người đều vây quanh nàng, nàng dán tại trên vỏ trứng, cẩn thận nghe thanh âm bên ngoài, ông ngoại lớn giọng, bà ngoại tiếng khóc, mẫu thân mềm mềm thanh âm, còn có cữu cữu mợ an ủi, mọi người đều tại, chính là không có hắn, chính là không có hắn! Cha thật sự không có ở đây, hắn không cần ta nữa...

Cha vừa rời đi thời điểm, nàng rất khó chịu, luôn là không nhịn được nghĩ khóc, khả đến đằng sau, nàng rõ ràng không phải là rất thương tâm , trong mắt nhưng vẫn là tại nước chảy.

Ánh mắt đau quá, Châu Châu chu chu mỏ, tại trong ao lăn lộn, như vậy cũng không tới thấy nàng, cái kia nàng không cần hắn nữa! Không cần cha ! Nàng không bao giờ muốn gặp hắn !

Tiểu công chúa ở tại trong hồ, muốn đem qua lại vội vã cha đuổi ra chính mình trái tim. Khả đang lúc nàng liều mạng nỗ lực quên thì, cái kia xấu cha lại lại tới nữa.

Tựa như đang nằm mơ như vậy, bàn tay ấm áp lại sờ lên nàng vỏ trứng, hắn thanh âm rất nhẹ rất nhỏ, nhưng vẫn là đồng dạng ôn nhu: "Châu Châu ngoan, cha đã trở lại."

Vốn là đã cho là đau đến không cách nào rơi lệ ánh mắt, lại bắt đầu ào ào mạo thủy. Nàng ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi chạy đến trong hồ, không cần hắn, không cần hắn nữa! Trừ phi, hắn hảo hảo nhận lầm, bằng không liền thật sự không cần hắn nữa.

Nàng dán vỏ trứng, muốn nghe hắn phát ra từ nội tâm sám hối, nhưng nàng đợi rất lâu, không có chờ đến hắn thanh âm, lại tới mẫu thân vội vàng trách cứ. Mẫu thân nhất định là bởi vì hắn lâu như vậy không đến mà tức giận, Châu Châu cầm móng vuốt nhỏ, lo âu nhìn qua bạch bạch vỏ trứng.

"Ngươi là điên rồi sao? ! Thân thể ngươi như thế nào chịu được, trên trời hiện tại mới chỉ ba canh giờ, ngươi lại chạy xuống, không cho phép ngươi tới, không chuẩn đến rồi!"

Không chuẩn đến rồi! Châu Châu giật mình, bỗng nhiên từ trong hồ nhảy ra, nàng nghe thấy bên tai truyền đến hô hô tiếng gió, sau đó, nàng liền rơi vào cha trong lồng ngực, ấm áp, rất an tâm, nàng liền biết, cha nhất định sẽ tiếp lấy nàng .

Nàng lung lay vỏ trứng, ô ô nha nha kêu.

Nàng muốn nói: "Ta không trách hắn , đừng đuổi hắn đi, đừng đuổi hắn đi."

Nhưng hắn còn là đi rồi, lại là một buổi tối, hắn ôm nàng ôn nhu nói chuyện: "Châu Châu ngoan, cha có việc nhất định phải đi rồi, có rảnh nhất định tới thăm ngươi, ngươi phải ngoan ngoãn , tại trong ao tu luyện biết không, muốn nghe mẫu thân lời nói, muốn nghe ông ngoại bà ngoại lời nói..."

Nguyên lai, đêm hôm đó, hắn nói nhiều như vậy lời nói, là bởi vì hắn muốn đi , hiện tại hắn lại muốn đi ...

Châu Châu rất muốn lớn tiếng khóc, nhưng nàng không dám, bởi vì lần này, hắn ngẩn đến thời gian hảo ngắn, nhất định là nương đuổi hắn đi nguyên nhân, nàng sợ nàng lại khóc, hắn lại bị mẫu thân mắng, cũng không dám tới.

Nàng cố nén lệ, nhẹ nhàng kêu vài tiếng, Châu Châu ngoan, Châu Châu chờ cha trở về.

Tại tiểu công chúa phá xác trước vài chục năm thời gian trung, đối với cha ấn tượng, chính là dài dằng dặc tưởng niệm cùng chờ đợi. Châu Châu thân mình càng dài càng đại, có khi nằm sấp, đều cảm thấy hơi chật, nàng càng ngày càng thói quen ly biệt cùng gặp gỡ, cứ việc phân biệt thì, còn là nhịn không được thương tâm.

Nhưng có một ngày, nàng bắt đầu không thể chịu đựng được loại này lâu dài phân biệt, nguyên nhân là cha mang đi một cái gọi cảnh ca ca nhân.

Cảnh ca ca là cùng cha cùng lúc xuất hiện tại bên cạnh nàng . Hắn hội ôm nàng, cho nàng giảng trên đời xinh đẹp nhất, đáng yêu nhất, nghe lời nhất tiểu công chúa chuyện xưa, tiểu công chúa tên giống như nàng, đều gọi Châu Châu, nhưng là cảnh ca ca nói, cho dù là trên đời xinh đẹp nhất, đáng yêu nhất, nghe lời nhất tiểu công chúa, đều so ra kém nàng.

Châu Châu đặc biệt thích người khác khen nàng, mà cảnh ca ca thổi phồng đến mức nàng vui vẻ nhất, cho nên nàng thứ ba thích cảnh ca ca, đệ nhất thích đương nhiên là cha, thứ hai mới là mẫu thân.

Nhưng là, liền coi như nàng rất thích cảnh ca ca, nàng cũng không thể chịu đựng, cha thế nhưng dẫn hắn đi mà không mang theo nàng!

Nàng từ trong ao chạy ra ngoài, bốn cái trảo trảo đẩy trứng rồng, phân biệt cha bước chân tiếng vụng trộm đi theo hắn, nhưng rất nhanh, còn là bị cha phát hiện . Hắn ôm nàng lắc lư rất lâu, muốn đem nàng dỗ ngủ vụng trộm đưa trở về, nhưng nàng mới sẽ không mắc lừa đâu, nàng nỗ lực mở to hai mắt, không ngủ, không ngủ chính là không ngủ!

Cha bất đắc dĩ than một hơi, cuối cùng đem nàng giao cho trong ngực của mẹ.

"Nha nha! Thu thu thu!" Châu Châu không nên đi về, ta muốn đi theo ngươi!

Xấu mẫu thân lại ôm thật chặt nàng, thúc giục cha đi mau.

"Ngươi đi nhanh đi, Châu Châu nơi này có ta đây. Ai, bảo bối ngoan, ngươi quá lớn, vừa nặng, cha ngươi không thể mang ngươi đi, ngươi nghe lời a."

Đại? Trọng? Châu Châu ngây ngẩn cả người, vậy có phải hay không... , liền có thể mang nàng đi rồi đâu?

Từ ngày đó trở đi, nàng không có hút quá một luồng linh khí, đói bụng được phát đau nhức, có hơi hoa mắt, nhưng vì cha, hết thảy đều có thể chịu đựng. Rốt cục, nàng vui sướng phát hiện, chính mình thân mình dường như biến nhỏ , nàng kích động gõ vỏ trứng, làm cho nương đi đem cha tìm đến.

Rất nhanh, cha liền tới, nàng hưng phấn tưởng nhào vào cha trong ngực, lại phát hiện đã muốn nhảy không lên . Mà cha, cũng thay đổi, hắn chẳng những không có khích lệ nàng, ngược lại rất hung địa mắng nàng.

"Châu Châu, ngươi... Ngươi quá làm cho cha thất vọng rồi, ngươi quên mẹ của ngươi thân, ngươi ông ngoại bà ngoại sao, lập tức hảo hảo hấp thu linh khí, bằng không cha liền không đến thăm ngươi , biết không?"

Nàng ngơ ngác ghé vào đản lý, muốn nói không phải, nàng không có quên mẫu thân cùng ông ngoại bà ngoại, nàng chỉ là tưởng... Muốn cùng cha ở lâu trong chốc lát, cho dù là trong một giây lát cũng được. Nàng nỗ lực muốn giải thích, nhưng là phát ra tới còn là y y nha nha thanh âm. Nàng nghe hắn dần dần từng bước đi đến bước chân, rốt cục nhịn không được mãnh liệt nước mắt.

Thốn Tâm ôm nữ nhi, cảm giác nóng hổi nhiệt lệ, nhanh chóng xuyên thấu qua vỏ trứng dừng tại trên bàn tay của nàng, ướt nhẹp dưới chân một mảnh ngọc gạch, nàng nhìn qua lưu luyến không rời muốn quay đầu trượng phu, nghẹn ngào lắc đầu.

Dương Tiễn khóe mắt một mảnh ướt át, hắn tưởng tiến lên đây, lại tại thê tử ánh mắt, ngừng bước chân. Hắn hiểu được Thốn Tâm ý tứ, trở về thì có ích lợi gì đâu, sớm muộn đều là muốn đi , Châu Châu chung quy là phải thương tâm một hồi. Quyền của hắn đầu gân xanh nổi lên, rốt cục ngoan hạ tâm quay đầu rời đi, mặn chát chát nước mắt chôn vùi tại sóng biển trung, trong chốc lát liền không thấy tăm hơi.

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Dương Tiễn đi xa bóng lưng, đóng lại mắt, đem nước mắt đều nuốt vào bụng, gượng cười nói: "Châu Châu nghe lời, cha rất nhanh sẽ trở lại nhìn ngươi , rất nhanh sẽ trở lại nhìn ngươi ."

Đúng vào lúc này, nàng nghe thấy nữ nhi tinh tế nho nhỏ, mang theo mong đợi thanh âm: "Cha, cha, ta gầy, nhẹ, mang, ta, đi ~ "

Đây là Châu Châu dài đến lớn như vậy, lần thứ nhất mở miệng nói chuyện, khả nên nghe được câu này người, lại sớm đã đi xa, biến mất tại mênh mông sóng biếc bên trong.

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy, nàng tâm đều muốn bị khoét đi ra , Châu Châu còn như thế nhỏ, làm sao có thể dùng tuyệt thực người uy hiếp, nàng làm như thế, chính là vì nàng câu nói kia, nàng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, Dương Tiễn chạy, nàng lừa nữ nhi câu nói kia.

"Ngươi quá lớn, vừa nặng, cha ngươi không thể mang ngươi đi, ngươi nghe lời a."

Như vậy thích ăn đồ vật nữ nhi, thế nhưng có thể nhịn được một tháng không ăn uống, đói bụng đến vỏ trứng đều mất đi hào quang, như vậy kiên trì gầy xuống dưới, chính là vì đi theo cha.

Nàng tê liệt ngã xuống tại trên đất, khóc đến ruột gan đứt từng khúc, nàng nên làm thế nào đây, Dương Tiễn lại nên làm thế nào đây? Hắn dùng phân / thân pháp, một chút đến chính là mấy tháng, tiêu hao rất nhiều pháp lực, nhưng tại phía trên lại chỉ có thể tu dưỡng ngắn ngủi mấy cái canh giờ, không, có lẽ liên mấy cái canh giờ thời gian nghỉ ngơi đều không có, bởi vì Thiên Đình phức tạp công vụ, nhân gian ngàn vạn chúng sinh, đều đặt ở vai của hắn thượng.

Hắn không thể lại xuống tới, hắn nói không chừng sẽ tươi sống mệt chết ! Nhưng hắn nếu là không xuống dưới, nàng Châu Châu , có phải hay không muốn sống hoạt khóc chết ?

Thốn Tâm lòng tràn đầy thê hoàng , không biết làm sao , nàng nên làm cái gì bây giờ ? nàng có thể nên làm cái gì bây giờ ? !


	17. 97-102

**97 Một lòng muốn chung đoàn viên**

Tam công chúa đang nằm ở trên giường tiểu khế , bọc một bộ lăng bị , bị thượng do mang nước mắt . tử đàn dưới cửa sổ , tâm chữ hương đốt , nhàn nhạt hương vụ , theo sa mạn phiêu đãng , trong phòng chung quanh để dạ minh châu , oánh oánh đích ánh sáng giống như lưu huỳnh , ở Thốn Tâm trên mặt ngu dốt thượng một tầng vầng sáng , nồng đậm đích lông mi cũng vì vậy đầu hạ bóng ma . trong lúc bất chợt cửa sổ khuông chấn động , một cái đằng xà đang gõ cửa sổ .

Thốn Tâm bận rộn xuống giường đứng dậy , để đằng xà vào hộ . kia đằng xà hướng Thốn Tâm gật đầu một cái , miệng phun tiếng người .

" nô tỳ phụng chân quân tên vội tới phu nhân truyền thư . "

tấc nóng lòng vội la lên : " hắn đi về sao , thần sắc như thế nào , nhưng có mệt mỏi ý , công vụ nhiều không , hắn ăn cơm chưa , dao trì bên kia nhưng có …"

"… ngài hỏi nhiều như vậy , nô tỳ không biết trước đáp cái nào a , nếu không , ngài trước nhìn tin/thơ ? "

" không nói sớm , mau đem tin/thơ cho ta . "

đằng xà : "…"

Thốn Tâm mở ra phong thư , tuyết trắng đích tín chỉ thượng , chữ viết cũng không tựa như dĩ vãng dầy cộm nặng nề , ngược lại có chút trôi nổi . nàng mày liễu vi túc , cũng không biết là vội vả viết , còn là quá mệt mỏi . nàng lo âu không dứt , trục chữ trục câu nhìn tin/thơ . Dương Tiễn trong thơ trước nói mình , đã thuộc về chân quân thần điện , công vụ không nhiều lắm , dao trì cũng không có người tới cho đòi , tiểu khế trước , trước sao tin/thơ cho nàng , lại hỏi nàng cùng nữ nhi bây giờ , những câu đoạn đoạn , đều là tự trách ý , còn nói nói qua mấy ngày liền xuống nhìn các nàng .

Thốn Tâm đem tín tiên hướng trên bàn vỗ một cái , đối với đằng xà cười nói : " ngày gần đây Ngọc đế lại mệnh chỗ nào đại hạn ba năm ? "

đằng xà quẩy đuôi , tức giận nói : " ai nha , phu nhân ngài cũng biết , Ngọc đế cả ngày cùng ăn no không có chuyện làm một dạng , động bất động chú ý hạ giới có hay không người phàm lời nói . chân quân tuy mình trộm đi hạo ngày kính , gài tang vật đến dao trì thầm vệ trên người , nhưng cũng chiếc không được lão đầu kia thông qua tượng thần lắng nghe người phàm nói chuyện a . chân quân mới vừa hồi thiên , cũng biết hạ giới một quận đã hạn liễu hai tháng có thừa , thần điện trung đã hạ văn sách mệnh địa phương thần chi đi dẫn sông tới , hắn cũng không yên tâm , nô tỳ lúc đi , hắn còn muốn đi xem một chút đây . "

Thốn Tâm khí phải cả người run rẩy , tiểu khế , tiểu khế cái đầu ngươi , hợp trứ thành thiên cầm nàng khi cá kẻ ngu dụ dỗ . nàng lửa giận sôi trào , lại mạnh hơn được nhịn được , nàng mạnh cười nói : " Ngọc đế vốn là như thế , khổ cực các ngươi , ta bây giờ viết một phong thơ , ngươi mang cho hắn . "

giữa thiên địa tuy mười vạn tám ngàn dặm , nhưng chiếc không được đằng xà ngồi vân giá vụ chạy thật nhanh , đợi đến Dương Tiễn thị sát trở về lúc , tin/thơ đã đặt ở chân quân thần điện đích trong mật thất .

Dương Tiễn không đợi tháo xuống ngân giáp , liền vội cấp tiến lên hủy đi tin/thơ .

không có ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ , không có lo âu nước mắt , đây là một giấy cuối cùng thông điệp .

" ta là đã không quản được ngươi , ngươi yêu như thế nào liền như thế nào , ngươi muốn bắt mạng của mình đi bác , ta trừ ở nhà khóc cũng không có biện pháp , bởi vì ngươi coi như là muốn chết , cũng sẽ để cho người gạt ta . nhưng là Dương Tiễn , ta cho ngươi biết ! ngươi chân trước xuống đất phủ , chân sau ta liền cùng Châu Châu đi theo tới , chớ thành thiên nói ta hồ nháo , ta nữa hồ nháo , còn có thể hồ nháo quá ngươi ? chính ngươi nhìn làm đi ! "

Dương Tiễn mặc liễu mặc , đối với đằng xà quát lên : " ta không phải là bảo ngươi gạt nàng sao ? ! "

đằng xà rụt rè nói : " nô tỳ là gạt phu nhân a , nàng không biết , nô tỳ một món cũng không nói . "

" a , nói như vậy nàng biết , ngươi liền chuyện vô cự tế cũng nói cho nàng biết liễu "

" hắc hắc , ừ/dạ … ngài không phải là gọi ta đối với phu nhân muốn giống như đối với ngài một dạng sao ? "

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy mi tâm đột đột trực nhảy : " đều nói các ngươi đằng xà nhất tộc xảo trá , ngươi làm sao sẽ , thành thật như thế ? ! "

" ai , tạ chân quân khích lệ , nô tỳ biết , ngài liền coi trọng nhất ta đàng hoàng điểm này , hắc hắc hắc . "

Dương Tiễn : "…"

Thốn Tâm giờ phút này đã đến dục anh trì bạn , Châu Châu an tĩnh ở trong ao , linh khí ở đầu nàng đính tạo thành nho nhỏ nước xoáy , tấn mãnh phải rót vào nàng vỏ trứng trong .

ma ngang Thái tử đang canh giữ ở một bên , Thốn Tâm vãn ở đại ca cánh tay , biết biết chủy liền muốn khóc .

" dừng ! ta mới dụ dỗ liễu ngươi khuê nữ , cũng không thời gian tới dụ dỗ ngươi . "

Thốn Tâm ủy ủy khuất khuất đạo : " ca , ngươi không thích ta , người ta còn muốn cùng ngươi nói tiếng cám ơn đây . "

đại ca thiêu thiêu mi : " cám ơn thì không cần , ngày sau thiểu để cho ta thao một phần tâm là được . ngươi nói một chút chính ngươi , hài tử khóc , ngươi tự mình cũng đi theo khóc , còn đem mình khóc hôn mê , không có tiền đồ , nơi nào giống như cá khi mẹ dáng vẻ . "

" động lòng người nhà trong lòng khó chịu sao , Châu Châu là khóc mệt sao ? "

" không phải là , ta cho nàng nói một phen đạo lý , nàng sẽ không khóc nữa , bây giờ đang tu luyện đây . "

" gì ? "

nhưng đến tột cùng nói cái gì đạo lý , vô luận Tam công chúa như thế nào hỏi tới , đại Thái tử lại luôn là cười mà không ngữ , nói đây là hắn cùng cháu ngoại nữ bí mật .

Thốn Tâm tuy tốt kỳ , nhưng hai người bọn họ sống chết không nói , nàng cũng không có biện pháp . hết thảy tình huống đột nhiên chuyển biến tốt , nữ nhi bắt đầu dốc lòng tu luyện , còn đuổi nàng đi , nàng giữ một hai ngày , thấy quả thật vô sự , lại chiếc không được Tiểu công chúa đích " có lực uy hiếp " , chỉ có thể đi về nghỉ ngơi .

" mẹ 、 mẹ , không 、 đi , sẽ khóc ! "

Thốn Tâm : "…" ta dùng chiêu này tung hoành tây hải 、 Dương gia , không nghĩ tới còn có bị lấy bỉ chi đạo còn thi bỉ thân đích một ngày ? !

nàng bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể mỗi ngày sáng sớm hướng thủ trì long bà hỏi thăm đêm qua đích tình huống .

long bà cười nói : " Tam công chúa yên tâm , có thể có chuyện gì , buổi tối chính là những thứ này đản không cẩn thận lẫn nhau đụng một cái , Tiểu công chúa vẫn khỏe . "

" vậy thì tốt . " Thốn Tâm thở phào một cái , dần dần hoàn toàn yên tâm .

vậy mà , sự thật chứng minh , chuyện ra khác thường tức có yêu , Châu Châu thái độ biến hóa nhanh như vậy , như thế nào không có sao , ngay cả ma ngang Thái tử , cũng đánh giá thấp tiểu cô nương đích lá gan .

đêm khuya , dục anh trong ao , chung quanh tiểu Long cũng ngủ/thiếp đi , chỉ có Châu Châu trừng hai mắt , lắng nghe trì bên ngoài long bà đích tiếng ngáy , các nàng ngủ thiếp đi , bắt đầu làm việc !

Tiểu công chúa núp ở trong góc dùng nàng sừng rồng một cái xuống đất chỉa vào trứng rồng , nàng sừng rồng còn có chút mềm , một lát nữa mà liền đau đến không nhúc nhích được , nhưng mỗi khi lúc này , nàng trở về nhớ tới Đại cữu cữu cùng nàng đã nói , cả người lại tràn đầy khí lực .

ngày đó , mẹ khóc đến hôn mê bất tỉnh , nàng chỉ nghe phanh một tiếng , nàng một kính phải gọi mẹ , nhưng là mẹ đều không có lý nàng .

nàng cả kinh liều mạng để cho người , không ngừng đập vỏ trứng phải cứu nàng , thật may là , Đại cữu cữu tới .

" Châu Châu , ngươi chảy máu ? ! mau dừng tay , mẹ ngươi không có sao , nàng chẳng qua là khóc mệt , tựa như ngươi tựa như phải , ngủ một giấc là tốt . "

" thật 、 có thật không ? "

" thật , cữu cữu làm sao sẽ lừa ngươi , ngươi nghe nàng tiểu hô lỗ đánh . bất quá , sau này không cho phép chạy loạn liễu , nhìn đem mẹ ngươi bị dọa sợ đến , ngươi chỉ cần phụ thân , không muốn mẹ sao ? "

" không 、 không phải vậy . " nàng nằm vỏ trứng thượng , nức nở nói , " muốn mẹ , cũng muốn cha . cha không có ở đây , ở chịu khổ , mẹ rất khó chịu , nàng nói nàng phải thương tâm chết , Châu Châu biết , chết chính là , không thể nói chuyện , không thể động , cũng không có thể ăn cái gì , ta không muốn cha chịu khổ , cũng không cần mẹ chết ! "

" cha ngươi ở chịu khổ , mẹ ngươi nói nàng muốn chết ? miệng nàng ba ngược lại quá lớn , thậm chí ngay cả ngươi đều nói . "

Châu Châu yếu ớt nói : " nàng không biết , ta đang nghe , nàng cho là , ta ngủ , phụ thân , rất khổ rất mệt mỏi , không muốn hắn đi , chung một chỗ . "

nàng nghe Đại cữu cữu thở dài : " xem ra , ngươi đã là cá đại hài tử , cữu cữu cảm thấy cũng không có thể gạt ngươi . cữu cữu nói thoại , ngươi đều phải nhớ kỹ , cha ngươi không thể trở lại , hắn cũng không có thể mang theo ngươi cùng mẹ ngươi , bởi vì hắn là trên đời tốt nhất người lợi hại nhất , hắn phải giúp giúp hứa hứa đa đa giống như Châu Châu như vậy hài tử . vì những hài tử kia , hắn nhất định phải ở trên trời khi thần tiên . "

" bầu trời ? "

" đối với , chính là bầu trời , ngươi lớn lên sau này , là có thể bay ra mặt biển , một mực đi lên bay , là có thể bay đến bầu trời , đó chính là ngươi phụ thân ở phải địa phương . nhưng là , thần tiên trên trời cùng chúng ta trong nước đích thần tiên , bọn họ không thể có hài tử , nhưng là Châu Châu đích cha mẹ quá thích ngươi , cho nên sanh ra ngươi , nhưng là nếu như người khác biết , hắn có một bảo bảo , như vậy hắn liền có thể có thể có nguy hiểm . ngươi hiểu nguy hiểm là có ý gì sao ? "

" sẽ đau / thương yêu ? "

" đối với , sẽ đau vô cùng , so ngươi bây giờ chảy máu còn đau , cho nên , cữu cữu trước nói cho ngươi biết , ngươi phải nhớ kỹ , không thể ở trước mặt bất kỳ người nào hiển lộ bộ dáng bây giờ của ngươi , cũng không có thể nói cho bất luận kẻ nào cha ngươi mẹ tên . người khác hỏi ngươi là nhà nào đích hài tử hoặc là gặp phải nguy hiểm lúc , nếu như là trong nước đích người xấu , ngươi liền nói ngươi là y hay nghi đích cháu gái , nếu như gặp phải lục thượng đích người xấu , ngươi liền nói , ngươi quản Tôn Ngộ Không kêu thúc thúc ! biết không ? "

" Châu Châu không nói ! cha không đau , mẹ nói , cha đau / thương yêu , nàng sẽ khổ sở chết , ta cũng là . "

nàng tuy đồng ý , nhưng dù sao tuổi còn nhỏ , rất nhiều đều không hiểu , liền từng cái một đích hỏi cữu cữu : " tên là cái gì ? "

" chính là , người khác quản ngươi tên gì , tên của ngươi chính là Châu Châu , cha ngươi mẹ tên chính là …"

nàng chợt hiểu ra : " công chúa , Phò mã ! "

" phốc ~ cha ngươi mẹ gọi công chúa 、 Phò mã … cũng là , nơi này cũng gọi như vậy bọn họ , Châu Châu phải nhớ kỹ , ngàn vạn không thể nói cho người khác biết nga , biết , bọn họ sẽ có nguy hiểm . "

" hảo , ta không nói , kia y … cùng tôn … là ? "

" y hay nghi , Tôn Ngộ Không , nhiều đọc mấy lần , nhất định phải nhớ , vạn nhất đụng phải người xấu , ngươi liền nói cho bọn hắn biết , bọn họ cũng không dám tới bắt ngươi . ngươi cữu mẫu liền kêu y hay nghi , biết không , cữu mẫu . Tôn Ngộ Không , là cha ngươi đích sư đệ , chính là ở cùng cá sư phụ nơi đó học bản lãnh , cùng cha ngươi một dạng lợi hại . "

" Châu Châu ngoan ngoãn tu luyện , chờ ngươi trưởng thành , có bản lãnh , cũng có thể đi đi ra ngoài gặp ngươi cha liễu . "

nàng cao hứng nói : " lúc nào , lớn lên , có thể mang cha , trở lại sao ? "

" ít nhất chờ ngươi từ nơi này xác trong đi ra đi , dĩ nhiên có thể dẫn ngươi cha trở lại , chỉ cần ngươi đủ mạnh , là có thể giúp ngươi cha đích bận rộn , để cho ngươi phụ thân trở lại . "

nàng nặng nề gật đầu một cái : " đi ra , giúp phụ thân , mẹ cũng không khóc , ta cũng không khóc . "

vì cái mục đích này , nàng liền bắt đầu liều mạng đập vỏ trứng , nhưng là nàng không dám ban ngày đập , bởi vì ban ngày đập , bởi vì đã từng bị long bà nói qua , nói không thể đụng khác đản . nhưng nàng rõ ràng không có đụng quá khác đản , Châu Châu có chút ủy khuất , nhưng vẫn là lựa chọn ở nàng đánh hô lỗ lúc đập đản , dùng nàng mềm nhũn đích sừng rồng , kiên trì không giải địa đụng cứng rắn đích vỏ trứng .

một đường may , hai cái lỗ , ba cái lỗ , cứ như vậy đụng không biết bao lâu , đản rốt cục mở ra !

nàng sờ đầu một cái thượng , di , móng vuốt tại sao là hồng đích , bất quá cũng may , một chút xíu đau / thương yêu , nàng bây giờ đi ra , trưởng thành , nhất định có thể đem phụ thân mang về ! như vậy , cha 、 mẹ cùng nàng liền có thể ở cùng một chỗ , chúng ta cũng sẽ không khóc !

ngoài cửa long bà vẫn còn ở một tiếng một tiếng ngáy khò khò , Châu Châu đẩy đẩy một bên đệ đệ , nàng biết , đó là bốn cữu cữu đích con trai , Châu Châu đối với hắn nói : " ta 、 đi mang cha ta trở lại , ngươi nhớ nói cho , mẹ ta nga . "

biểu đệ ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng , hừ hừ tức tức địa đáp một tiếng .

 **98 Tiểu hồ ly cùng bé nhím nhỏ**

màu hồng đích mập cầu bốn con móng vuốt dùng sức hoa trứ nước , ở bóng đêm đích che giấu hạ , thật nhanh vọt ra khỏi long cung , lướt qua tầng tầng thủy mạc , ồn ào đích một tiếng bọt nước , Châu Châu vọt ra khỏi mặt biển .

rực rỡ tinh không , như thuần rượu một loại tĩnh mật mỹ hảo biển rộng , tinh huy dung nhập vào thủy sắc , xen lẫn nhau huy ánh .

" oa nga ~" mập mập đích tiểu Long ngạc nhiên há to miệng .

một mực đi lên bay , là có thể bay đến bầu trời , bay đến phụ thân ở phải địa phương .

phong nâng lên Châu Châu đích móng vuốt , nàng thu thu địa kêu , hướng tây lưu đích tinh hán bay đi . phải nhanh một chút a , Tiểu công chúa nghĩ thầm , tốt nhất trời sáng đích thời điểm là có thể trở lại , nếu không mẹ sẽ lo lắng .

vậy mà , cữu cữu biết nói cho nàng biết đi lên bay , nhưng không có nói cho nàng biết muốn bay bao lâu , hơn không có nói cho nàng biết , giữa thiên địa , cách nhau suốt mười vạn tám ngàn dặm . Long tộc mặc dù là trời sanh thần thú , ở trong nước du động , không trung ngự phong vô sư tự thông , nhưng là mới vừa phá xác đích tiểu Long muốn bay hơn chín trọng thiên cung , đây là căn bản không có thể chuyện của .

nhưng là , Châu Châu không biết , nàng có một loại mê giống nhau tự tin , đến từ với cha nàng cha đích câu nói kia .

" chỉ cần ngươi nghĩ , ngươi liền nhất định có thể . "

Châu Châu ở trong lòng yên lặng tái diễn , chỉ cần ta muốn , ta liền nhất định có thể , phụ thân sẽ không gạt ta đích , ta nhất định có thể ! một ngàn dặm lúc , miệng nàng môi đã bắt đầu run rẩy , nàng như cũ như vậy tự nhủ , ba ngàn dặm lúc , nàng đã bị không trung đích trận gió quát phải ngã trái ngã phải , nàng như cũ như vậy tự nhủ , nhưng là hết thảy còn là phí công . phong quá lớn , nàng không biết muốn bày kết giới bảo vệ mình , cũng không có mẫu thân như vậy bền bỉ đích long lân bảo vệ thân thể , nàng cảm giác mình đích lân giáp đều phải bị nhấc lên tới , nàng ngự ở dưới chân đích phong cũng quá mức nhỏ yếu , căn bản không cách nào mang nàng bay lên .

vừa lúc đó , đông phương bầu trời tản mát ra vạn trượng ánh sáng , một cổ nóng rực khí lãng hướng nàng phương hướng vọt tới , Châu Châu bị cái này cổ khí lãng khỏa hiệp hướng không biết tên phương hướng bay lên , nàng lại nóng vừa sợ , hét lên một tiếng , trong đầu trống rỗng , ngay sau đó mất đi ý thức .

mới vừa từ Phù tang thượng bay đến giữa không trung đích tiểu kim ô : " giống như nghe được thanh âm gì , phải là nghe lầm đi , đây là ta tuần ngày tất trải qua đường , cũng đi rồi thiên bách năm , sẽ không còn có người không biết sống chết ngăn ở nơi này đi . "

Vạn Quật Sơn phụ cận , một đôi mẹ con tương huề ở trong núi bước chậm .

" Tiểu Ngọc , mẹ hôm nay dạy ngươi chiêu thức , ngươi cũng nhớ sao ? "

phấn y thiếu nữ sờ đầu một cái , ngượng ngùng nói : " không có , không có nhớ toàn , nhưng là vẫn nhớ một ít . "

hoàng sam phụ nhân yêu thương địa sờ một cái nữ nhi đầu : " có thể nhớ một ít đã rất khá , ta Tiểu Ngọc chính là lợi hại , không nhớ , mẹ ngày mai sẽ dạy ngươi , có được hay không ? "

Tiểu Ngọc ngọt ngào cười một tiếng : " hảo , cám ơn mẹ , đúng rồi , mẹ , cha nói , hắn cũng muốn tới cùng chúng ta cùng nhau , còn nói ta đừng nói cho ngươi là hắn nghĩ đến , mà là ta nhớ hắn tới …"

" mẹ , ta không hiểu lắm cha đích ý tứ . "

" a ! " làm mẫu thân đích hừ lạnh một tiếng , " hắn cũng đem chủ ý đánh tới trên người ngươi liễu ! Tiểu Ngọc , ngươi dĩ nhiên nghe không hiểu , ngươi không có hắn nhiều như vậy hư lòng dạ , làm sao có thể biết hắn đánh chủ ý . như vậy đi , ngươi đi nói cho hắn biết , ta còn không có dạy ngươi phách thiên thần chưởng đây , hơn nữa , coi như ta dạy cho ngươi phách thiên thần chưởng , cũng tuyệt sẽ không dạy cho hắn , để cho hắn đã chết điều này tâm đi ! "

Tiểu Ngọc nhưng có chút không đành lòng , nàng không hiểu nói : " mẹ , nhưng là cha một thanh nước mũi một thanh lệ địa ở trước mặt ta khóc , hắn nói hắn bị người xấu hại , pháp lực đặc biệt thấp , hơn nữa còn tu luyện không nổi tới , nếu như ta không giúp hắn , hắn sẽ là một người phế nhân . mẹ , ngươi có thể hay không dạy dạy hắn phách thiên thần chưởng a ? "

" không được ! " hoàng sam phụ nhân thở dài nói , " ngươi là bị hắn lừa , thôi , hắn người kia , đầy bụng phôi thủy , hoa ngôn xảo ngữ , nhất sẽ hù dọa người , mẹ nếu không phải là bởi vì hắn thiếu chút nữa hại chết ngươi , cũng sẽ không tỉnh ngộ . Tiểu Ngọc , mẹ một mực không có nói cho ngươi biết , cũng là bởi vì hắn dù sao cũng là ngươi cha ruột , nhưng là bây giờ , ngươi đã bị hắn lừa , mẹ thì không thể không nói . ngươi vẫn còn ở tả trung lúc , hắn chỉ có một chút xíu pháp lực , lại thừa dịp mẹ bế quan tu luyện , đi ra ngoài hại người . hắn bị tu luyện có thành đạo sĩ bắt được , người ta để cho hắn giao ra đồng bọn , hắn thật đúng là dẫn người nhà tới Vạn Quật Sơn , kết quả đạo sĩ kia thấy ngươi , thiếu chút nữa đem hắn và ngươi cùng nhau bóp chết . "

" mẹ nghe ngươi tiếng khóc , mạnh mẻ xuất quan , nội thương đến bây giờ cũng còn không có hảo , một mực không dạy ngươi phách thiên thần chưởng , chính là nguyên nhân này . ngươi nói một chút , cha ngươi người như vậy , không có bao nhiêu pháp lực cũng có thể đi ra ngoài hại người , huống chi là có pháp lực đích thời điểm . "

Tiểu Ngọc không dám tin nói : " nhưng là cha những năm này , hắn cũng sống ở trong núi a . "

" đó là bởi vì ta nhìn/xem hắn , hơn nữa coi như hắn ở trong núi , cũng không ít hồ giả … ta uy đi ra ngoài gây chuyện đi ! "

" mẹ , cha hắn thật hư như vậy sao ? nhưng hắn đối với chúng ta cũng rất tốt …"

" Tiểu Ngọc , nghe mẹ , mẹ chắc là sẽ không lừa gạt ngươi , ngươi còn nhỏ , chờ ngươi trưởng thành , nhiều cùng cha ngươi quá mấy năm , ngươi cũng biết hắn là một thứ gì liễu ! ngoan , ngươi đi bên giòng suối rửa mặt , uống nước , chúng ta về nhà đi . "

Tiểu Ngọc thuận theo địa điểm gật đầu , bính bính nhảy nhảy địa hướng bên giòng suối đi tới .

hoàng sam phụ nhân nhìn nữ nhi thân ảnh , không khỏi thở dài nói : " thật là cùng ta giống nhau như đúc , vô luận ngọc đỉnh chân nhân nói thế nào , Dương đại ca cùng Dương Thiền tỷ tỷ khuyên như thế nào , một dạng đều không nghe . ai , cũng không biết Dương Thiền tỷ tỷ bây giờ thế nào . "

nàng đang thở dài , đột nhiên nghe nữ nhi tiếng thét chói tai .

" mẹ , ngươi mau đến xem ! nơi này có một con bị nướng tiêu đích con nhím , mẹ ngươi mau tới ! "

bị nướng tiêu đích con nhím ? đầu năm nay người nào không có sao nướng con nhím ăn a , nàng ba bước cũng làm hai bước đi tới nữ nhi bên người , thấy được con kia " con nhím " .

viên cổn cút đích một đoàn , cả người hắc huất huất đích , ánh mắt thật chặc nhắm , không nhúc nhích , ai , không đúng , con nhím làm sao sẽ trường giác đây , hơn nữa trên người nó dáng dấp tựa hồ là lân giáp đi . nàng ngồi chồm hổm xuống , nhìn kỹ một chút , cái này hình như là …

nàng đang suy tư , liền bị nữ nhi một trận lôi kéo .

" mẹ , ngươi xem nó còn có khí đây , nó thật đáng thương a , mẹ ngươi mau cứu cứu nó , cứu cứu nó đi . "

" hảo ~ chúng ta đem nó mang về đi , bất quá ngàn vạn đừng để cho cha ngươi phát hiện , nếu không , cái này con nhím liền cùng ngươi lần trước cứu về tới con rùa đen một kết quả liễu . "

Tiểu Ngọc nhớ tới đến nay còn đặt ở trong phòng đích con rùa đen xác , trong mắt nước mắt cổn động , nàng nặng nề gật đầu một cái : " cha nhất sàm chủy liễu ! ta mới sẽ không để cho hắn ăn hết ta tiểu con nhím . "

Châu Châu chỉ cảm thấy cả người nóng lên , nàng muốn gọi mẹ , nhưng là cổ họng trong tựa như lấp lạc thiết một dạng , một câu nói đều nói không ra . nàng nghe một thanh âm ôn nhu .

" ngoan , tiểu con nhím , ngươi nghe lời , đem thuốc uống vào là tốt , ngoan , tới từ từ uống vào . "

nàng nghe lời địa hé miệng , cô lỗ cô lỗ địa uống thuốc , cảm giác cả người bắt đầu phát ra lạnh lẻo , cũng không một lát nữa mà , cái này ti lạnh lẻo liền bị nóng bỏng nuốt diệt . nàng lại bắt đầu khó chịu địa hừ hừ tức tức .

Tiểu Ngọc lau thức nàng nhiệt độ , gấp đến độ bận rộn gọi mẹ : " mẹ , con nhím uống thuốc , nhưng là còn là không có hạ nhiệt , nàng vẫn còn ở đau / thương yêu . "

làm Tiểu Ngọc không nghĩ tới chuyện của , mẹ tới đây thấy cũng không biết như thế nào cho phải , nàng cũng bắt đầu gọi mẹ , vì vậy , mỗ mỗ tới , đem các nàng hai đều mắng liễu một bữa .

" cái gì tiểu con nhím , đây rõ ràng là con long , chính là quá mập , ai nha , ta cho tới bây giờ chưa từng thấy qua mập như vậy đích long , đều là cá cầu liễu , cũng khó trách các ngươi nhận không ra . nàng thương thế kia không phải là phàm hỏa thiêu : lửa đốt phải , không phải là yêu lửa , chính là thần lửa . cái này tiểu Long không rõ lai lịch , cứu nó còn phải tiêu hao đại lượng chân khí , nói không chừng còn phải rước họa vào thân , hoa không đến , hoa không đến , nhanh lên cho ta ném ra ngoài . "

" không được ! " Tiểu Ngọc gấp đến độ rơi kim đậu tử , " nó đang khóc đây , làm sao có thể ném ra ngoài , mỗ mỗ , mỗ mỗ , ta van cầu ngươi , cứu cứu nó đi , cứu cứu nó đi . "

mỗ mỗ còn là lắc đầu một cái đi rồi , chỉ có mẹ sống ở trong phòng bất đắc dĩ hướng về phía nữ nhi . nàng đang muốn mở miệng , lại phát hiện kia tiểu con nhím , không đúng , là tiểu mập long , chậm rãi mở mắt ra nhìn nàng một cái . trong lòng nàng rung lên , đôi mắt này , hảo sinh quen thuộc , lại nửa ngày không nghĩ ra là ai …

" thôi , Tiểu Ngọc đừng khóc , mẹ tới cứu nó . "

" vậy thì tốt quá ! " Tiểu Ngọc mừng rỡ không dứt , nhưng là muốn đến mẹ vết thương trên người , lại ảm đạm xuống , " mẹ , nhưng là trên người ngươi còn có thương …"

" không có gì đáng ngại , dù sao ngươi mỗ mỗ ở chỗ này , có nàng xem ở cha ngươi , mẹ cũng có thể bế quan tu luyện một đoạn thời gian . chớ nói , lại nói , ngươi tiểu con nhím sẽ phải mất mạng . "

Châu Châu chỉ cảm thấy một trận hơi lạnh khí chui vào nàng trong cơ thể , nhiệt ý dần dần tản đi , thân thể của nàng dần dần buông lỏng , buồn ngủ niêm thượng mí mắt .

nàng trong mơ mơ màng màng nghe đối thoại thanh .

" Tiểu Ngọc , mẹ chân khí hao tổn quá nhiều , nhất định phải lập tức bế quan , ngươi phải nghe mỗ mỗ lời của , chiếu cố tốt tự mình biết sao , còn có , ngàn vạn chớ bị cha ngươi lừa …"

Châu Châu có chút không hiểu , còn có phụ thân sẽ gạt người sao ? đang nghi ngờ trung , nàng trầm trầm địa ngủ mất .

tỉnh lại lần nữa , lại là nghe tiểu thư kia tả thanh âm của , bất quá lần này một chút đều không ôn nhu , mà là vô cùng hung .

" cha ! ngươi ở đây làm cái gì ! không cho phép ngươi nấu ta tiểu con nhím ! "

Châu Châu lật một thân , ai nha , còn muốn ngủ , nhưng như vậy lộn một cái , đầu lại đụng phải ** đích đồ . nàng đau đến ngoắc ngoắc cái đuôi bơi tới trung gian , vân vân , du ? nàng chợt mở mắt , không phải là ở tiểu thư tả đích trên giường nhỏ , mà là đang một con trang bị đầy đủ nước đích vật đen như mực trong , nước còn đều ở đây mạo phao , mà nàng đang ở trung gian .

một mở to mặt tiến tới trước mặt nàng , kinh dị đạo : " cái này nấu đều có nửa canh giờ liễu , thế nào còn không thục a . "

nhìn cũng không thoải mái , Châu Châu theo bản năng chính là một quyền đánh đi lên , cái đó bỉ ổi đích hán tử bị đánh ngã xuống đất , mà nàng thì bị tiểu thư tả thật nhanh ôm lấy tới .

" con nhím ngoan , có đau hay không , tỷ tỷ lập tức đi lau cho ngươi thuốc . "

tiểu thư tả tay của cũng đỏ , cũng không cố mình chỉ muốn chiếu cố nàng .

trong lòng nàng mềm nhũn đích , mở miệng nói : " ta không đau , ngươi đau / thương yêu , ngươi cho mình lau . "

" ngươi sẽ nói ? ! " Tiểu Ngọc ngạc nhiên nhìn kể từ sẽ trở lại sau vẫn ngủ tiểu con nhím , oh , đúng rồi , mỗ mỗ nói , nó không phải là con nhím , là long .

" ai , ngươi lại là màu hồng đích long ai , thật đáng yêu . "

Châu Châu rung lên , không thể để cho bất luận kẻ nào thấy ngươi vốn là đích dáng vẻ ! nếu không cha ngươi sẽ có nguy hiểm ! phụ thân sẽ có nguy hiểm !

nàng lập tức tránh thoát hướng trong nồi nhảy xuống , lớn tiếng nói : " ngươi xem sai lầm rồi ! ta ! ta không phải là ! "

Tiểu Ngọc bị sợ hết hồn : " nhưng là , nhưng là ta mỗ mỗ nói , ngươi chính là … hơn nữa , ngươi có giác cùng vảy , ta mỗ mỗ nói , đó chính là long đích tiêu chí …"

哐 khi một tiếng , oa đột nhiên bị cái gì đập mặc liễu , mới vừa tỉnh lại bỉ ổi nam nhân đau lòng địa nhìn oa , lại hôn mê bất tỉnh .

Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng tiến lên đi , liền nghe thấy bịch một tiếng , oa bị vén lên , bên trong bò ra ngoài một cô bé .

thịt đô đô mặt của , thịt đô đô đích thân thể , chỉ có nàng đầu gối cao như vậy , mặc màu hồng đích áo quần , một con tóc đen xõa , nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng , chỉ thấy một đôi mắt , lại lớn lại lượng , so bầu trời tinh tử còn tốt hơn nhìn .

Châu Châu lớn tiếng nói : " ta không có giác , không có vảy ! ngươi xem sai lầm rồi ! ta không phải là long ! "

Tiểu Ngọc đã không kịp cùng nàng tranh chấp , nàng xông lên đưa cái này tiểu cô nương ôm vào trong ngực , yêu phải không được , không được địa vuốt ve : " hảo hảo hảo , ngươi nói cái gì chính là cái gì, ngươi mạnh khỏe khả ái a . "

 **99 Hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ lại tìm nương**

Châu Châu bị nàng sờ tới sờ lui , nàng có chút xấu hổ , nhỏ giọng nói : " có thật không ? "

Tiểu Ngọc gật đầu liên tục : " thật , ta cho tới bây giờ chưa từng thấy qua ngươi đáng yêu như vậy tiểu cô nương . "

hắc hắc , Tiểu công chúa kiêu ngạo địa ngửa đầu đạo : " cái này dĩ nhiên , bất quá … ngươi , cũng rất khả ái nữa/rồi , chỉ bất quá , so với ta thiếu chút xíu nữa . "

Tiểu Ngọc nhìn nàng dùng thịt đô đô đích tiểu mập tay ở trước mặt nàng bỉ hoa , chuông bạc một loại tiếng cười nghiêng tả ra .

thật lâu nàng mới chậm quá khí tới , cười nói : " ngươi ngủ suốt mười ngày , bụng nhất định đói bụng không , đi , tỷ tỷ dẫn ngươi ăn cái gì . "

mười ngày ? ! Châu Châu gấp đến độ bính đứng lên , " lâu như vậy ? ! mẹ ta khẳng định cấp , ta phải về nhà ! "

vừa nói , Châu Châu đạp tiểu ngắn chân , linh hoạt vòng qua Tiểu Ngọc hướng bên ngoài chạy đi , sau đó , liền vào ngàn hồ động đại mê cung .

Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng đuổi theo ra đi , vội vàng nói : " ngươi chờ một chút a , nơi này là Vạn Quật Sơn , nhà ngươi ở đâu mà a , nếu không ngươi ăn trước đồ , ta giá vân đưa ngươi trở về , có được hay không ? "

Châu Châu nhíu tiểu lông mày vội vàng nói : " không ăn , tỷ tỷ mau , cám ơn ngươi , mau đưa ta về nhà đi ! "

" kia , vậy ngươi nhà ở đâu mà a ? "

"… không biết . "

" vậy ngươi cha mẹ tên gọi là gì ? "

Châu Châu cảnh giác trợn to mắt : " ngươi hỏi cái này để làm gì , cái này ta cữu cữu nói , không thể nói , nói cha mẹ ta sẽ có nguy hiểm . "

Tiểu Ngọc túc trứ chân mày , khổ sở nói : " nhưng là , ngươi cái gì cũng không biết , lại không nói , ta thế nào đưa ngươi về nhà nha ? "

Châu Châu gấp đến độ , thật vất vả nói thuận lưu lời của lại dập đầu ba liễu .

" kia , vậy ngươi trước mang ta , ra cái này động ! đi ra xem một chút ! "

vừa ra sơn động , bên ngoài tất cả đều là xa lạ đích phong cảnh , Châu Châu ứng tiền trước chân đánh giá chung quanh , hoàn toàn không thấy lúc tới đích phương hướng , trong mắt nàng nước mắt dũng động , cắn môi , nước mắt đem rơi không rơi .

Tiểu Ngọc ôm nàng , ôn nhu an ủi : " không có sao , ngươi đừng sợ , chờ ta mẹ đi ra , chúng ta cùng ngươi cùng nhau tìm có được hay không . "

" ta không sợ ! ta rất lợi hại đích , cha ta nói ta , là lợi hại nhất bảo bảo . ta sợ mẹ ta khóc , ta là len lén chạy đến đích ! mang cha ta cha , trở về thấy nàng , ta để cho đệ đệ nói với nàng . ta cho là ta rất nhanh trở về , nhưng là bây giờ … không được , ta 、 ta nhất định phải lập tức trở lại ! "

Tiểu Ngọc nghe cũng cấp đứng lên : " vậy ngươi mẹ khẳng định vội muốn chết , ngươi thế nào không cùng nàng cùng đi ra tới đây ? "

Châu Châu áo não cúi đầu : " ta 、 ta cũng không biết … ta không nghĩ tới … làm sao bây giờ , làm sao bây giờ đây ? "

Tiểu Ngọc lau một cái nàng tai bên đích nước mắt , ôn nhu khuyên lơn : " đừng có gấp , ngươi trước hết nghĩ muốn , ngươi tới lúc đích thấy được những thứ đó , ta xem một chút có thể hay không giúp ngươi nghĩ ra được . "

" nhìn thấy gì ? nước , rất nhiều nước , có ở trên trời sáng trông suốt đích đồ , còn có màu trắng , ở phía trên bay cái loại đó …"

" đó là sao cùng vân ! " hồ ly mỗ mỗ thanh âm của đúng lúc vang lên , nàng từ bên ngoài trở lại vừa vặn thấy cái này hai đứng ở cửa , tiến hành loại này làm cho không người nào nói mà chống đở đích đối thoại .

Châu Châu ánh mắt sáng lên : " đẹp tỷ tỷ , ngươi biết , ngươi có thể hay không , mang ta về nhà ? "

hồ ly mỗ mỗ cười hoa chi loạn chiến : " ngươi kêu ta tỷ tỷ ? ai nha , lão thân cái thanh này tuổi , khi ngươi đích quá mỗ mỗ cũng đủ rồi . còn có , nói tốt cũng không dùng , sao cùng vân khắp nơi đều là , ai biết nhà ngươi ở nơi nào . "

" các ngươi những thứ này tiểu cô nương , bây giờ đến xa lạ địa phương , nhớ tới mẹ , biết khóc , ban đầu thế nào liền mênh mông đụng đụng , vì trứ một dã nam nhân liền chạy ra khỏi đi , mấy thập niên 、 mấy thập niên không nhà , thế nào không muốn nhớ ngươi mẹ ở nhà một mình trong là cái gì tâm tình ! "

" Châu Châu , không phải vì dã nam nhân , đi ra , tìm ta cha … tỷ tỷ , không phải là , quá mỗ mỗ , mẹ ta sẽ như thế nào , nàng có thể hay không chết a . "

" thiết , nàng sẽ không chết , ít nhất không tìm được trước ngươi chắc là sẽ không yết khí đích ! nhớ năm đó , ta cũng tìm con gái của ta năm sáu chục năm đây , không nghĩ tới , nàng còn là gả cho kia dã nam nhân ! "

hồ ly mỗ mỗ vừa nói liền muốn mắng chửi người , bất quá nhìn thấy một bên Tiểu Ngọc , lại cứng rắn nín trở về , tính / chọn , coi như là mượn loại sinh cá ngoan tể tể , chẳng qua là đem loại hồ nuôi ở nhà mà thôi , hừ !

Châu Châu lại nghe liễu hoàn toàn áp không được mãnh liệt đích lệ ý , nàng oa một tiếng khóc lên , khóc đến đả cách : " cách , muốn lâu như vậy ? mẹ ta nhất định sẽ khóc , ông ngoại bà ngoại , cách , cữu cữu cữu mẫu , còn có đệ đệ , cách , bọn họ cũng sẽ khóc , làm sao bây giờ , ô ô , ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ …"

Tiểu Ngọc đau lòng địa đem nàng ôm vào trong ngực , nhưng cái này tiểu mập mạp quá mập , nàng chỉ có thể ôm chặc nàng , cảm giác nước mắt của nàng từng tầng một ướt nhẹp áo quần .

hồ ly mỗ mỗ thấy nàng như vậy cá khóc pháp , ngược lại sinh mấy phần thương hại , nàng hồ muội năm đó , đoán chừng cũng là như vậy khóc tìm nàng đích đi .

nàng ngồi chồm hổm xuống , sờ một cái Châu Châu đích đầu đạo : " bọn họ dĩ nhiên sẽ khóc , nhìn thấy trong động đích ao nước liễu sao ? "

Châu Châu từ nhỏ ngọc trong ngực bò ra ngoài , nghẹn ngào gật đầu một cái .

" vậy cũng là ta khóc đến , mỗi lần không tìm được con gái của ta , mệt nhọc địa về nhà , ngồi ở chỗ đó vẫn khóc , năm mươi năm a , khóc thành một hồ nhỏ …"

ở Châu Châu trong đầu , cái đó thân ảnh mệt mỏi , lại tự động đổi thành liễu Thốn Tâm , nàng chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng tựa như đao cắt một dạng , lần này nhưng là chân chân thiết thiết khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế liễu : " oa ! ta không muốn mẹ ta khóc ra hồ nhỏ , ta phải đi về tìm nàng , tìm nàng ! "

" đứng lại , chớ vội đi a , vậy ngươi biết sai rồi sao , ngươi còn loạn bất loạn chạy ? "

Châu Châu mặt của đã đỏ lên liễu , nàng liều mạng gật đầu một cái : " ta sai lầm rồi , ta không chạy , cũng nữa không chạy . "

" ai , cái này đúng rồi . " hồ ly mỗ mỗ cười nói , " làm việc không muốn lỗ mãng , phải nhiều suy nghĩ một chút hậu quả , đối với vượt qua ngươi phạm vi năng lực chuyện của , sẽ phải trước để vừa để xuống , từng bước một tới . "

Châu Châu lau nước mắt đạo : " nhưng là , cha ta cha nói , ta là trên đời lợi hại nhất bảo bảo , chỉ cần ta muốn , ta liền nhất định có thể . "

mỗ mỗ bĩu môi : " nói càn ! cha ngươi thật là sẽ dạy nữ nhi , không trách dạy ra một hai lăng tử , đường cũng không nhận ra liền chạy lung tung . "

Tiểu Ngọc thấy Châu Châu mặt mờ mịt , bận rộn kéo qua nàng nói : " cha ngươi là quá thích ngươi , cho nên hắn cảm thấy ngươi lợi hại nhất , trên thực tế , ngươi còn cần học tập . "

" học tập ? " Châu Châu xoa một chút nước mắt đạo , " học tập là có thể về nhà sao ? "

" dĩ nhiên có thể liễu . " Tiểu Ngọc cười nói , " mẹ ta kể liễu , rất nhiều pháp thuật rất thần kỳ , tựa như nàng một huynh trưởng , hắn có một con thiên nhãn , vừa mở ra là có thể thấy thiên địa vạn vật , ngươi nếu là học được , không phải có thể trở về nhà ? "

Châu Châu bận rộn nhào tới Tiểu Ngọc trên người , vội vàng nói : " tỷ tỷ , van cầu ngươi , có thể hay không mang ta tìm hắn , ta muốn học thiên nhãn ! "

Tiểu Ngọc đở nàng ôn nhu nói : " mẹ ta bế quan đi , ngươi có thể cần chờ mấy ngày , tới , tỷ tỷ trước dẫn ngươi ăn cơm , cho ngươi chãi đầu a , đừng nóng vội , ngươi cũng nghe đến , mẹ ngươi sẽ không chết . "

" vậy ta cũng không muốn nàng khóc ! "

" nhưng nàng đã khóc . "

" ô ô oa , ta sai lầm rồi , ta cũng không dám nữa …"

hồ ly mỗ mỗ nhìn cái này một đôi hoạt bảo không khỏi liếc mắt , còn học thiên nhãn đây , đi tìm người nào , Dương Tiễn sao ?

lui về phía sau mấy ngày , Châu Châu liền ở tại nơi này ngàn hồ trong động liễu , sáng sớm đi theo nhìn mỗ mỗ Tiểu Ngọc đi luyện kiếm , buổi chiều rồi đi nhìn các nàng tu tập pháp thuật , dù sao vì phòng bị Ngũ ca , tuyệt không thể để cho nàng đơn độc ở lại trong động .

như nhân đích trên cỏ , mập hồ hồ đích tiểu cô nương ngồi ở phía trên , khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trứu thành bánh bao , thỉnh thoảng xóa sạch lau nước mắt . mà một bên luyện kiếm Tiểu Ngọc , cũng bị nghiêm nghị đích mỗ mỗ mắng trong mắt mang lệ .

" cứ như vậy mấy chiêu thức , ngươi cư nhiên cũng học không tốt , tính / chọn , ngươi đi bên kia nghỉ ngơi một hồi , suy nghĩ thật kỹ , chúng ta sau này tiếp tục . "

Tiểu Ngọc chậm đằng đằng địa đi tới , hai tỷ muội nhìn thẳng vào mắt , đều là hai con hồng hồng đích thỏ mắt .

Tiểu Ngọc tính tình nhu hòa hiền lành , trong lòng mặc dù khó chịu , lại hơn đau lòng muội muội .

" Châu Châu , mẹ ta chưa tới mười ngày liền xuất quan , đến lúc đó ngươi thì có thể làm cho nàng dẫn ngươi đi học thiên nhãn , không phải có thể trở về nhà sao ? "

Châu Châu biết biết chủy : " nhưng là , ta sợ ta học xong , mẹ ta cũng điền liễu một hồ đích để liễu . "

Tiểu Ngọc cau mày đạo : " nhưng là ngươi bây giờ khóc cũng không dùng a , ta phải cho ngươi tìm chút chuyện làm , ngươi lại khóc đi xuống , ánh mắt đều phải khóc hư . như vậy , ngươi và ta cùng nhau đi theo mỗ mỗ học kiếm có được hay không , mẹ ta kể , pháp thuật đều là tương thông đích , ngươi học được những thứ này , sau này học thiên nhãn cũng sẽ nhanh một chút . "

Châu Châu ngẩng đầu , trong đôi mắt tràn đầy mong đợi : " có thật không ? "

" thật ! " Tiểu Ngọc sờ một cái đầu của nàng , cười nói , " tới , tỷ tỷ dạy ngươi . "

" hảo ! "

hồ ly mỗ mỗ đi ra ngoài đi bộ đi bộ , uống xong nước trở lại , còn chưa đến gần , liền nghe thấy cà cà cà đích kiếm thanh , động tác ngay cả chuỗi , tấn mãnh , bốn phía rừng cây đích lá cây bị kiếm khí sở tảo , rối rít dương dương rơi xuống .

nàng con ngươi co rụt lại , tuyệt không có khả năng này là Tiểu Ngọc , là ai ! nàng vội vàng xông ra , sau đó , trên mặt thần sắc liền trở nên cùng nàng ngoại tôn nữ một dạng , há to mồm , cả kinh nói không ra lời .

mập phải giống như cá cầu giống nhau thân thể , cầm chỉ so với nàng lùn một cái đầu đích kiếm , vũ phải hổ hổ sinh phong , ánh mắt của nàng còn mang theo lệ , nhưng lại bính phát ra một loại không giống nhau khí thế của , từng chiêu từng thức , không thể nói dường nào ưu nhã đẹp , nhưng lại chính xác , hơn nữa bão hàm một cổ ngoan kính , nàng thậm chí đem pháp lực quán chú đến trong kiếm , cho nên mới mơ hồ có kiếm khí .

một bộ kiếm pháp vũ hoàn , Tiểu Ngọc kích động vỗ tay , tay cũng phách đỏ , Châu Châu sờ một cái đầu , toét miệng trực cười .

" ngươi trước kia học qua bộ kiếm pháp kia ? "

Châu Châu nghe mỗ mỗ thanh âm của , đàng hoàng địa lắc đầu một cái .

hồ ly mỗ mỗ mâu sắc sâu hơn , hỏi Tiểu Ngọc đạo : " đó là ngươi mấy ngày trước đã dạy nàng ? "

Tiểu Ngọc hưng phấn nói : " không có mỗ mỗ , ta mới vừa mới dạy Châu Châu đích , ta sẽ dạy liễu nàng một lần , nàng cư nhiên một cái liền học được ! nàng thật thông minh a ! "

mỗ mỗ khinh miệt cười một tiếng : " cái này kêu là học được ? hai người các ngươi chẳng qua là nhớ chiêu thức , căn bản vô dụng dẫn hơi kiếm pháp đích tinh túy , nhanh lên tới đây , ta sẽ dạy ngươi cửa . "

Châu Châu cùng Tiểu Ngọc liếc mắt nhìn nhau , vui sướng chạy lên đi trước , nhưng không có chú ý , hồ ly mỗ mỗ ý vị thâm trường ánh mắt .

đứa nhỏ này đầu óc tuy không dễ xài , nhưng võ học thiên phú lại cao như thế , cũng không biết cha nàng mẹ là một nhân vật nào , cư nhiên ngày thường ra loại này nữ nhi .

cũng không biết cha nàng mẹ là một nhân vật nào , cư nhiên ngày thường ra loại này nữ nhi .

tiểu kịch tràng :

Thốn Tâm : Nhị gia , nàng nói con gái chúng ta đầu óc không dễ xài !

Dương Tiễn : đều tại ta , cưới ngươi khi trở về , chưa cho ngươi bổ não .

Thốn Tâm : . . . . nàng kia còn nói con gái chúng ta võ nghệ thiên phú cao đây !

Dương Tiễn : đây tuyệt đối là giống ta a , chúng ta Dương gia , trừ tổ truyền đích một kiện thay đổi quần áo thuật ra , chính là võ nghệ thiên phú liễu , ngươi xem một chút mẹ ta , tam giới thứ nhất nữ chiến thần , ngươi xem một chút ta , tam giới trận chiến đầu tiên thần , nàng làm sao có thể không lợi hại .

Thốn Tâm : hợp trứ , tính khí kém là giống ta , đầu óc đần cũng giống ta , hư đích đều giống như ta , tốt đều là ngươi đích công lao la ?

Dương Tiễn : không có sao , ta sẽ không chê ngươi , chúng ta cho thêm Châu Châu chiêu một thông minh con rể là được rồi . . .

Thốn Tâm : sấm gió roi !

 **100 Khó huynh khó muội đều bên ngoài**

từ đông phương dâng lên cá bụng bạch , đến tháng thượng trung thiên , Vạn Quật Sơn đích kiếm quang tiếng gió cũng chưa có ngừng nghỉ quá . mồ hôi làm ướt Châu Châu vi cuốn tóc , dính vào nàng mập mập trên mặt của , trên người phi sắc đích áo quần đã ẩm ướt kiền kiền vô số lần . nàng xử kiếm quỳ trên mặt đất , sắc mặt tái nhợt , từng ngụm từng ngụm thở hổn hển .

Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng tiến lên tới , đem túi nước đưa cho nàng , Châu Châu lắc đầu một cái , lảo đảo địa hướng giòng suối nhỏ chạy đi , một cước không có đạp ổn liền tài nước vào trong . Tiểu Ngọc muốn kéo nàng , lại phát hiện , nàng đã sớm nằm ở giòng suối trung , cô lỗ cô lỗ địa rót trứ nước .

" a , rốt cục , có thể nói chuyện . "

Tiểu Ngọc bận rộn đem nàng kéo lên , thay nàng hồng làm y phục , đau lòng nói : " ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút đi , đây đã là ngày thứ năm liễu , ngươi ngày ngày đều như vậy , từ sớm luyện đến vãn , làm sao có thể chịu đựng được . "

Châu Châu lau mặt , cười hắc hắc nói : " ta không có từ sớm luyện đến vãn , ta buổi tối đều ở đây bối khẩu quyết . "

"…" Tiểu Ngọc không nói đạo , " ý của ta là để cho ngươi ngủ nhiều điểm giác , khẩu quyết bối mấy lần là được , ngươi làm gì thế một trăm biên 、 một trăm lần đích bối , còn mỗi đêm bối một trăm lần , như ngươi vậy chống đở không tới mẹ ta xuất quan , sẽ mệt mỏi bệnh . "

" nhưng đây là mỗ mỗ dạy ta , trên lưng mấy trăm lần thì sẽ biết ý tứ , luyện nữa thượng mấy ngàn lần , bên bối bên luyện , sẽ biến thành người lợi hại nhất . Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ , không phải là ngươi nói cho ta biết , bây giờ nhất định phải luyện hảo kiếm pháp , sau này mới có thể học được thiên nhãn về nhà sao ? "

Tiểu Ngọc thở dài , bất đắc dĩ nói : " vậy ngươi có thể từ từ đi a . "

" không được , đều đi qua năm ngày , mẹ ta khẳng định đã khóc một giòng suối nhỏ liễu , ta muốn đuổi mau trở về tìm nàng ! ta không thể ngồi ở chỗ này , ta muốn đi luyện kiếm nữa/rồi . đúng rồi , tỷ tỷ ! "

Tiểu Ngọc ngẩng đầu chống lại nàng cùng mặt trời hoa tựa như phải đích khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn , nghe được nàng nuốt nước miếng thanh âm của , không khỏi cũng đi theo cười nói : " thế nào , là nghĩ xong buổi tối ăn đôn gà 、 gà nướng còn là gà quay liễu ? "" hắc hắc . " Châu Châu xông lại ở tiểu mặt ngọc hôn lên một hớp , cười nói , " ta muốn ăn gà nướng , cám ơn tỷ tỷ ! "

" hảo ~ chờ mỗ mỗ bắt gà trở lại , ta liền làm cho ngươi . " Tiểu Ngọc sờ một cái nàng ướt nhẹp tiểu cuốn cuốn , biết không quá một hồi , cái này một con ô phát , sẽ gặp cùng nàng áo quần một dạng , ở lẫm liệt đích gió núi trung ẩm ướt kiền kiền , tuần hoàn hướng phục . nghĩ đến đây , nàng lại không khỏi thở dài một cái .

Tiểu Ngọc trong lòng khó chịu , mà nơi này đồng thời , ở trong núi bắt gà đích hồ ly mỗ mỗ cũng là càng khó hơn bị . bởi vì , không có gà liễu , cũng không có áp liễu , ngay cả heo rừng cái gì , đều không thấy . kể từ bắt đầu cho tiểu mập mạp đồ ăn , Vạn Quật Sơn phương viên mười dặm đích gà núi dã áp heo rừng cũng gặp khó khăn , mỗ mỗ nàng dĩ vãng đều là đi bộ lúc thuận tiện bắt hai con gà là đủ rồi , nhưng bây giờ sao , ít nhất phải hoa một hai canh giờ mới có thể bắt đủ con mồi .

lại đi rồi nửa canh giờ còn là hai tay trống trơn , mỗ mỗ khí không đánh vừa ra tới , bất quá là con nhặt được tiểu Long , hao phí con gái nàng đích chân khí không nói , còn phải tiêu hao nàng lão bà tử đích thể lực , tức chết ta , bây giờ chẳng lẽ còn phải đằng vân đến nơi xa đi bắt gà ? ! nhưng vì ngoại tôn nữ , mỗ mỗ còn là hùng hùng hổ hổ giá vân đi xa .

gà mặc dù cuối cùng bắt trở lại liễu , nhưng khi mỗ mỗ ngồi ở trước bàn cơm , nhìn tiểu mập mạp ăn được miệng đầy du quang lúc , lửa giận của nàng đều phải áp không được .

mà nàng kia ngu cháu gái hỏi ra một câu kia thoại , càng là tưới dầu lên lửa , hoàn toàn để cho mỗ mỗ nổ .

Tiểu Ngọc ôn nhu hỏi Châu Châu : " ngoan ngoãn , ăn no chưa , không đủ tỷ tỷ trong chén đích cũng cho ngươi . "

Châu Châu cổ trứ quai hàm tử đang muốn nói chuyện , liền nghe mỗ mỗ đem chiếc đũa nặng nề hướng trên bàn một té .

" ăn ăn ăn , thành thiên chỉ có biết ăn thôi , cầm chén để xuống , không cho phép ăn rồi ! "

" mỗ mỗ ~" Tiểu Ngọc không đồng ý địa nhìn mỗ mỗ , đang muốn nói chuyện , lại bị hồ ly mỗ mỗ vung tay lên cắt đứt .

" ngươi bất quá là chúng ta nhặt được , không quen không biết , mỗ mỗ ta để cho ngươi có một miếng ăn đem mệnh treo cũng liền đủ rồi , ngươi dựa vào cái gì ăn nhiều như vậy ? ! "

" đúng vậy . " núp ở một bên Ngũ ca đứng dậy lý trực khí tráng đạo , " mẹ , ta như thế nào đi nữa đều là ngài đích con rể , nàng một ngoại nhân ! Tiểu Ngọc trong chén đích còn là cho ta đi , hắc hắc hắc . "

Ngũ ca đang thiển nghiêm mặt đang muốn đến Tiểu Ngọc trong chén gắp gà , lại nghe thấy hồ ly mỗ mỗ khẽ cười một tiếng .

" ai là mẹ ngươi ? trở về vị trí của ngươi đi , nếu không , ngươi hiểu không ? "

Ngũ ca cả người run một cái , đặt mông mới ngã xuống đất , động cũng không dám động , trong lòng hắn ở kêu rên , hồ muội , ngươi rốt cuộc khi nào mới xuất quan a , ngươi nếu không ra , ngươi Ngũ ca ta đều phải bị chết đói …

quát lui liễu Ngũ ca , mỗ mỗ ánh mắt lạnh như băng lại đầu hướng Châu Châu , Châu Châu có chút mờ mịt , nàng dập đầu dập đầu ba ba đạo : " ta … ta chẳng qua là luyện kiếm , đói bụng …"

" đúng vậy , mỗ mỗ . " Tiểu Ngọc tìm được cơ hội vội vàng chen vào nói , " Châu Châu mỗi ngày nhưng khắc khổ , nàng còn nhỏ , dĩ nhiên phải nhiều ăn chút , nếu không ngày mai ta đi bắt □□ , mỗ mỗ ngươi đừng nói là nàng …"

" ngươi cho ta im miệng ! " hồ ly mỗ mỗ hận thiết bất thành cương đạo , " nói thêm câu nữa , ta bây giờ liền đem nàng đuổi ra ngoài . "

Tiểu Ngọc bị dọa sợ đến bận rộn che lại miệng , lo âu nhìn Châu Châu , lại nghe mỗ mỗ đạo : " tiểu mập heo , ngươi nghe cho ta , nhìn ở ngươi tuổi còn nhỏ , không hiểu quy củ , mỗ mỗ ta liền bị mệt mỏi sẽ dạy ngươi một lần . cõi đời này , trừ ngươi ra cha mẹ ngươi , ngươi những thứ kia bà ngoại cữu cữu , không có người nào nên đối với ngươi tốt . "

" không có người nào , nên rất tốt với ta ? "

" đối với , chúng ta trước cho tới bây giờ cũng không đã gặp mặt , ngươi nói ngươi dựa vào cái gì ăn chùa đồ của ta , bạch để cho ta dạy cho ngươi võ nghệ . muốn đạt được đồ , nhất định phải cầm đồ để đổi , không thể bạch cầm , ngươi hiểu chưa ? "

Châu Châu luống cuống nói : " nhưng ta không có đồ …"

" chính ngươi chính là cá đồ ! Minh nhi buổi sáng đi ngay học bắt gà , còn có , đợi lát nữa cùng ta đến trong nhà tới . "

trong căn phòng mờ tối , hồ ly mỗ mỗ bên nằm ở La Hán trên giường , bưng ngọc ngọn đèn , từng miếng từng miếng uống chút rượu . Châu Châu ở Tiểu Ngọc ánh mắt khích lệ trung , từ từ đi vào căn phòng , Tiểu Ngọc giấu ở một bên đang muốn nghe lén , cửa đá lại bịch một tiếng đóng lại .

" a ! " Tiểu Ngọc phanh phanh phanh đập cửa , cũng là đồ lao vô công , nàng lo âu chờ ở cửa , không biết làm sao .

cửa đá một cửa ải , trong phòng chính là một mảnh bóng tối liễu , chỉ có mỗ mỗ ánh mắt của , phát ra sâu kín lục quang .

nàng ôn nhu nói : " tới đây , ngươi tới đây . "

Châu Châu chỉ cảm thấy cả người sợ hãi , nhưng vẫn là lấy dũng khí từng bước từng bước na quá khứ .

" mới vừa mỗ mỗ lời của , ngươi nhớ sao ? "

Châu Châu nuốt nước miếng một cái : " ta nhớ , ta muốn muốn đồ , liền nhất định phải cầm đồ để đổi , ta sáng sớm ngày mai đi ngay học bắt gà . "

" đối với , rất tốt , bất quá cái này còn chưa đủ , ngươi bắt phải gà chỉ có thể đổi lấy ngươi ở nơi này ăn ở , nhưng ngươi đừng quên , mỗ mỗ vẫn còn ở dạy ngươi luyện kiếm đây , ngươi không phải là muốn luyện kiếm về nhà sao , cái này ngươi định dùng cái gì để đổi ? "

" đối với , ta muốn luyện kiếm về nhà , vậy ta 、 ta 、 ta cho mỗ mỗ bắt càng nhiều hơn gà . "

" không cần , thật là một đứa bé ngoan . " mỗ mỗ nhéo một cái Châu Châu đích khuôn mặt nhỏ bé , cười nói , " mỗ mỗ cũng không muốn ngươi mệt mỏi như vậy , ngươi cần đem ngươi long huyết mỗi ngày cho mỗ mỗ uống một chút là đủ rồi . "

long huyết ? Châu Châu cơ hồ là theo bản năng đạo : " ta không phải là long ! còn có , ngô , máu là cái gì ? "

" máu chính là … đơn giản ngu phải không có bên ! tới , đưa ra ngươi tiểu mập cánh tay tới ! nhìn , đây chính là máu , mỗ mỗ chỉ cần từng điểm từng điểm , mỗi ngày chỉ cần một chút xíu là đủ rồi ~"

" nga , được rồi …" thì ra là đây chính là máu , vậy ta ở đụng vỏ trứng lúc , không phải là mỗi ngày đều lưu sao ?

đang tìm kiếm khắp nơi nữ nhi Thốn Tâm , chỉ sợ vạn vạn không nghĩ tới , nàng Châu Châu đi lên cùng nàng giống nhau lão Lộ , ngày ngày để long huyết .

mười lăm ngày trước , trông chừng dục anh trì đích long bà như cũ mở tỉnh táo thụy nhãn hướng về phía Thốn Tâm chào hỏi .

đợi Thốn Tâm sau khi tiến vào , một người trong đó đối với một người khác nói : " cái này Tam công chúa , năm đó còn như vậy một chút xíu , nghịch ngợm đảo đản đích không được , huyên náo toàn bộ long cung đều không phải an ninh , không nghĩ tới , bây giờ cũng học khi người ta mẫu thân liễu . "

" hắc , ngươi nói phải , các cô nương cũng sẽ lớn lên , Tiểu công chúa bộ dáng như vậy , không phải cùng nàng mẹ hay sống cỡi cỡi một mô tử ra ngoài sao , nàng còn nhỏ đây , thoại đều nói không rõ , chờ nàng trưởng thành , liền cùng mẹ nàng giống nhau . "

" là vô cùng , là vô cùng . "

dục anh trì bên ngoài , một đám lão thái bà sáng sớm đứng lên giống như ngày xưa một loại nói chuyện phiếm , dục anh trì bên trong nhưng không có ngày xưa mẹ con nói chuyện , mà là bính phát ra một tiếng thê lương đích thét chói tai .

" Châu Châu ! "

Tiểu công chúa thế nào , một đám lão thái bà không ngừng bận rộn địa vọt vào , đã nhìn thấy , nhũ bạch đích ngọc tủy trung , chi cách bể tan tành đích vỏ trứng cùng phía trên điểm một cái rơi hồng , hết sức trùy tâm .

" ông trời của ta kia , lão tỷ tỷ , đây không phải là cùng nàng mẹ một mô tử thoát ra khỏi tới , đây là , thanh từ lam mà thắng lam a …"

rất nhanh , Long vương Long hậu , Châu Châu đích tất cả cữu cữu cửa cũng toàn bộ chạy tới .

Long hậu nhìn dính máu đích vỏ trứng lệ rơi đầy mặt , nắm cả tấc thầm nghĩ : " con của ta , ngươi cũng đừng gấp gáp , đừng khóc hư thân thể , mẫu hậu lập tức liền phái người đi tìm Châu Châu , nhất định cho ngươi tìm trở về ! "

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi , đối với mẫu thân đạo : " mẫu hậu , ngươi yên tâm , ta không khóc , Dương Tiễn vẫn còn ở bên ngoài liễu , ta nhất định phải chống lên tới ! 玹 mà nói cho ta biết , Châu Châu tìm nàng cha đi . "

" cái gì ? ! " ma ngang Thái tử nghe vậy suy tư chốc lát , ngay sau đó thở dài nói , " ai , nhất định là ta ngày đó nói với nàng phải thoại đích duyên cớ . "

" ngươi nói cái gì ? ! " Long vương khẩn cấp hỏi .

" ta nói … để cho nàng thật tốt tu luyện , phá xác , trưởng thành , là có thể đem cha nàng cha mang về . nàng liền cùng Thốn Tâm khi còn bé tựa như phải , đầu óc đần , một gân , nói gì là cái gì , cái này không phải , nhanh lên phá xác đi ra ngoài mang nàng cha trở về chưa …"

Long vương giận đến râu run rẩy : " ngươi cũng biết nàng cùng nàng mẹ tựa như phải , đầu óc đần , ngươi còn nói với nàng những thứ này làm gì ? ! "

đại Thái tử cũng bất đắc dĩ , giải thích : " ta chỉ biết là nàng đầu óc đần , không nghĩ tới nàng còn có bản lãnh phá xác , chạy ra nước này tinh cung a , ai , đầu óc giống như Thốn Tâm , bản lãnh ngược lại giống như Dương Tiễn , vậy làm sao không đúng điều một cái đây ! "

Tam công chúa : "… đại ca , bây giờ không phải là nói những chuyện này thời điểm , nàng coi như bản lãnh giống như cha nàng , nhưng nàng quá nhỏ , nhất định không chạy được bao xa . chúng ta trước tiên ở hải lý tìm , nếu như nàng thật chạy đến trên đất bằng , vậy thì lại càng không dùng hoảng , ta bây giờ liền phái người đem Châu Châu đích vỏ trứng đưa đến thiên đình , để cho Dương Tiễn phái hao ngày chó đi tìm ! "

" hảo ! chúng ta lập tức lên đường ! "

tây hải toàn viên xuất động , bắt đầu sưu tầm cuộc hành trình , Châu Châu đích mẹ rất là vì Châu Châu gấp gáp , nhưng Châu Châu đích cha , nhưng ngay cả nữ nhi mất tích chuyện cũng không biết , ngay cả túi trứ Châu Châu vỏ trứng đích bao gồm đưa đến chân quân thần điện sau , cũng chậm chạp không người mở ra , bởi vì Dương Tiễn lúc này căn bản không ở trên trời đình . hắn không có ở đây nguyên nhân cũng rất đơn giản , hơn mười năm trôi qua , Hoàng Tuân biết được thân thế , đã bái biệt thanh hư đạo đức chân quân , ra khỏi Thanh phong sơn .

hoang sơn dã lĩnh trong , trong không khí tràn ngập một cổ nồng nặc đích tanh hôi , trên đất cỏ cây xốc xếch , vết máu ban ban , có thể thấy được , mới vừa trải qua một cuộc ác chiến .

Dương Tiễn nhìn tràn đầy vết thương , lại như cũ chống kiếm đưa mắt nhìn hắn cháu ngoại , trong lòng thật đúng như đao cắt một loại . nhưng hắn không thể biểu lộ ra một tia một chút nào đau lòng tâm tình , hắn chỉ có thể mang theo lạnh lùng cười nhạo đích mặt nạ , cho dù trong lòng hắn đang rỉ máu .

" a , ta sớm nói với ngươi , không muốn ra Thanh phong sơn , không có ngươi sư tổ đích che chở , ngươi gặp qua rất thảm …"

Hoàng Tuân khẽ mỉm cười : " ta biết , ngươi còn nói , ta ngay cả một thiên đô sống không nổi , nhưng là cái này cũng mau một tháng , ta không phải là cũng may hảo sống sao ? "

Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nói : " ngươi liền thật không sợ chết sao ? ! "

" sợ ! ta sợ cực kỳ ! " Hoàng Tuân thở hổn hển nói , " ta mới vừa rời núi , đi qua một mảnh núi rừng , thì có yêu quái tới ngăn lại ta , bọn họ thấy cha ta đích sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm , hướng về phía ta kêu Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa . ta tuy hù dọa chạy bọn họ , nhưng là rất nhanh , bọn họ liền phát hiện ta không phải là Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa . ta liều mạng trốn , kết quả đuổi theo ta yêu quái lại càng ngày càng nhiều . bọn họ cũng muốn ăn rồi ta , báo lại phục cha ta . "

" ta bị bọn họ giẫm ở dưới chân , bị dọa sợ đến trực khóc , bị dọa sợ đến cầu xin tha thứ , cữu cữu , ngươi đoán bọn họ cười nói ta cái gì ? "

Dương Tiễn bối quá thân đi , bởi vì hắn đã không nhịn được nước mắt . hắn chợp mắt , cơ tiếu đạo : " chừng bất quá là phế vật thôi . "

" đối với , bọn họ nói , không nghĩ tới , Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa đích con trai , lại là cá nạo / loại ! là một phế vật ! bọn họ giết hại dân chúng , bị cha ta đuổi ra nhân gian , không nghĩ tới , còn có thể khi hắn đích thứ hèn nhát trên người con trai báo năm đó một mủi tên chi thù . "

" nhưng ngươi cư nhiên sống sót liễu . "

" đối với , ta sống xuống , ta không thể dễ dàng tha thứ , cha ta đích bảo kiếm bị bọn họ giẫm ở trên đất , ta không thể dễ dàng tha thứ , cha ta đích vinh quang bị bọn họ giẫm ở trên đất ! Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa đích con trai , không phải là nạo / loại ! ta học được giết yêu quái , học được dùng cha ta đích kiếm giết yêu quái . vừa mới bắt đầu thấy máu , là rất sợ , ta mấy ngày cũng không ăn đồ , nhưng là bây giờ , ta đã thành thói quen . đang ở ngươi tới trước , ta mới giết một cái mãng xà tinh , đang chuẩn bị ăn thịt đây , ngươi đã tới rồi , cữu cữu , ngươi muốn ăn một chút sao ? "

 **101 Gánh nặng đường xa tất ý chí kiên định**

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng : " a , chính ngươi từ từ ăn đi , ta cũng muốn xem một chút , ngươi có thể trương cuồng đến khi nào . "

hắn xoay người sẽ phải rời đi , Hoàng Tuân lại gọi ở hắn .

" vân vân ! ta muốn hỏi ngươi một chuyện . " hắn cố nén trong lòng chua xót , gằn từng chữ hỏi , " sư tổ nói , năm đó , là ngươi đem ta bóp chết , ném xuống núi nhai đích , cái này 、 cái này … là thật sao ? "

ngay cả Hoàng Tuân mình cũng không có chú ý , quả đấm của hắn đã bóp chết chặc , khẩn trương nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt tuấn tú nam tử bóng lưng . người này , đã từng đối với hắn tốt như vậy , hảo đến hắn một mực chờ đợi , hắn cha ruột chính là hắn !

Dương Tiễn từ từ xoay người , hời hợt nói : " ngươi cũng biết liễu ? như vậy ngươi nên hiểu , nếu ngươi sẽ không nghe lời , ta không ngại nữa giết ngươi một lần . "

Hoàng Tuân cả người rung lên , yêu quái đè ép hắn đánh lúc , hắn không có khóc , hắn mau chết đói lúc , cũng không có khóc , nhưng bây giờ , hắn lại cảm thấy khóe mắt ươn ướt , hắn hung ác xóa đi nước mắt trên mặt , nhìn chằm chằm cữu cữu nhất thời không nói .

nhưng cữu cữu như cũ lạnh lùng nhìn hắn , hắn thậm chí xoay người lại muốn đi , Hoàng Tuân rốt cục không kềm chế được nội tâm kích động , hắn hét lớn : " ngươi thật không nên như thế sao , ta vẫn cho là ngươi là một người tốt ! ta thậm chí cho là , ngươi chính là ta … ngươi thật sẽ đối ta đao binh tương hướng sao ? "

trong nháy mắt đó , Dương Tiễn phảng phất trở lại mười tám năm trước Hoa Sơn , cái đó lão quấn sư đệ của hắn , cũng như vậy hàm chứa lệ , hỏi qua hắn cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc thoại .

Dương Tiễn lắc đầu một cái , thở dài nói , thật không hỗ là phụ tử a , chẳng qua là , câu trả lời của hắn nhất định phải để cho bọn họ thất vọng .

" ngày con ở trên cao , ta cũng không có thể vì lực . "

" hảo , hảo một ngày con ở trên cao ! hảo một ngày con ở trên cao ! " Hoàng Tuân đã con mắt thử muốn rách , " liền vì ngày con , ngươi liền chia rẽ chúng ta một nhà , ngươi sẽ phải giết ta ? ! Dương Tiễn ngươi nghe , coi như khoát đi ra ngoài ta đây cái mạng không muốn , ta cũng muốn cứu ra cha mẹ ta , đập bể ngươi xé trời con ! "

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy không khỏi cười một tiếng : " tốt lắm , ta chờ . "

hắn xoay người đằng vân đi , Hoàng Tuân nhìn hắn đi xa bóng lưng , giận đến cả người phát run , hắn vốn là mệt nhọc quá độ , một cái liền thoát lực té ở máu bạc trong .

Dương Tiễn nghe sau lưng tiếng vang , dừng lại vân đầu , nhìn lại hài tử mỏi mệt non nớt đích gò má , vui mừng biến mất hầu như không còn , hắn thật sâu thở dài , lại là đau lòng lại là bất đắc dĩ .

" ngươi bây giờ bắt đầu than thở liễu ? kia ban đầu vì sao phải để cho bần đạo đem thân thế của hắn nói cho hắn biết , còn thêm dầu thêm mở bôi đen chính ngươi . vốn là nên để cho hắn an an tâm lòng đang Thanh phong sơn khi một hái thuốc chữa bệnh đại phu , vậy thật là tốt ? "

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra , cười khổ đối với đột nhiên xuất hiện đạo nhân khom người hành lễ : " Dương Tiễn ra mắt sư thúc . "

thanh hư đạo đức chân quân hừ lạnh một tiếng : " ngươi còn không có đáp bần đạo lời của đây . "

" Dương Tiễn đau lòng muội muội , sư thúc chẳng lẽ cũng không đau lòng đồ đệ sao ? " Dương Tiễn nhàn nhạt hỏi , " nếu không nói cho hắn biết , người nào đi cứu bọn họ , ai có thể cùng ta trong ứng ngoài hợp , sửa đổi cái này trần hủ đích ngày con ? "

thanh hư đạo đức chân quân đầu tiên là không nói , rồi sau đó vừa tức đạo : " vậy ngươi sẽ dạy hắn pháp thuật võ nghệ , ngươi bây giờ hành hạ như thế hắn làm quá mức . ngươi không phải là để cho ta đem sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm cho hắn , hắn dáng dấp cái đó dáng vẻ , lại cầm sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm , trừ phi là người mù , mới không biết hắn là Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa đích con trai ! hắn lại muốn ẩn núp ngươi hao ngày chó , còn phải cùng yêu quái vật lộn , cái này hơn một tháng , ngươi là không nhìn thấy , hắn quá là cái gì ngày . "

Dương Tiễn thở dài một tiếng : " Dương Tiễn như thế nào không nhìn thấy , ngài ở đám mây nhìn hắn , ta liền khi hắn đi theo phía sau hắn . chẳng qua là , pháp thuật kia võ nghệ , sư thúc cũng không thể dạy hắn liễu , đệ tử tự nhiên cũng không có thể , nếu không sư tổ đích cấm lệnh , ta ngươi như thế nào giao phó ? hiện giờ , chỉ có thể từ từ suy nghĩ hắn , để cho hắn lạy ở những cao nhân khác thủ hạ . "

" ngươi chẳng lẽ là nói , thông thiên sư thúc môn hạ ? "

" ho khan một cái . " Dương Tiễn thanh ho khan mấy tiếng , " sư thúc , ta ngươi thầm giúp tuân mà , sư tổ biết , nhiều lắm là bất quá mắng chúng ta mấy câu , nhưng nếu là sư tổ biết hắn từng đồ tôn bị sư thúc tổ cướp đi , vậy ta ngươi liền … ngài hẳn so Dương Tiễn rõ ràng hơn sư tổ đích tính khí mới là . "

kia một cái tam bảo như ý , thanh hư đạo đức chân quân suy nghĩ một chút liền che lưng phát rét , hắn không nói đạo : " vậy làm sao bây giờ , ngọc hư môn hạ không thể nhận , khác đầu bàng môn cũng không thành , kia tuân mà thế nào học nghệ cứu cha mẹ ? "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười : " sư thúc không cần quan tâm , đệ tử có một thí sinh tốt nhất , người này vừa xuất từ ta ngọc hư môn hạ , pháp lực vô biên , không thua Dương Tiễn , thả không thủ sư tổ cấm lệnh ước thúc . "

" nga ~" thanh hư đạo đức chân quân kinh ngạc nói , " lại có người này , cái này bần đạo thế nào chưa nghe nói qua , huống chi , hắn đều là ta xiển giáo môn hạ , làm sao có thể không nghe giáo chủ hiệu lệnh ? "

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " cái này ngài cũng không tất xía vào , Dương Tiễn tự có chủ trương , bây giờ ngài chỉ cần ở yêu quái trung tung , ăn rồi Hoàng Tuân đích thịt , là có thể pháp lực tăng nhiều , để cho nhiều hơn yêu quái đuổi giết hắn , đem hắn chạy tới phía tây đi , là được rồi . "

" thập 、 cái gì ? ! đây là bần đạo đích đồ tôn , ngươi để cho bần đạo làm chuyện loại này ? ! cổ động người đuổi theo giết hắn , ngươi đơn giản là ! "

" sư thúc một lòng thương yêu đồ tôn , không biết còn nhớ ta ngày hóa sư đệ , hắn đè ở ấp thúy chân núi , đã mười tám năm . nếu như Hoàng Tuân cầm sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm cũng không sống được mệnh , vậy hắn dựa vào cái gì đi cùng thiên đình chống lại , đi cứu ngày hóa cùng xá muội ? ngài cũng đừng quên , ta ngày hóa sư đệ đích cừu nhân , cũng không chỉ ở phàm trần , phong thần cuộc chiến , hắn đưa bao nhiêu người thượng Phong thần bảng , ngài đếm đích thanh sao ? "

" ngươi nói là , thiên đình thượng đích những thứ kia , cũng tới nhớ năm đó sát thân chi thù , phụ trái tử còn , đuổi giết tuân mà ? "

Dương Tiễn vuốt càm nói : " đây là khẳng định , huống chi , ngày hóa thống suất phàm trần thần chi nhiều năm , thôi truất tham quan ô lại vô số , những người này , cũng là một lòng muốn con trai hắn mệnh . Dương Tiễn có thể lừa gạt ở lại đầu nhất thời , nhưng không gạt được một đời , chuyện cho tới bây giờ , nhất định phải buộc hắn mau sớm lớn lên . "

thanh hư đạo đức chân quân phảng phất một cái già rồi hảo mấy tuổi , hắn chán nản nói : " cái này phụ thân gặp phải đích cừu gia , toàn bộ cũng đến tìm con trai báo thù , hảo hảo hảo , bần đạo hiểu , chỉ tiếc đông nhạc bên kia , đến nay không biết hắn cháu trai lưu lạc bên ngoài , ta tuân mà , bên người giúp một tay người đều không có . "

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cũng có chút ảm đạm , đột nhiên nghe không trung một tiếng rồng ngâm , không khỏi cười nói : " ai nói không ai giúp một tay , cái này giúp một tay người , không phải là tới sao ? "

Hoàng Tuân thoát lực té xuống đất , đang mơ mơ màng màng đang lúc , chợt nghe bên tai thanh âm quen thuộc .

" a tuân , a tuân , mau tỉnh lại , không có sao chứ , Tứ di mẫu tới , là Tứ di mẫu đến chậm . "

người tới chính là Đông hải Tứ công chúa ngao Thính Tâm .

Hoàng Tuân mạnh mẻ mở mắt ra , thấy liễu di mẫu , không khỏi cười một tiếng , nhưng ngay sau đó phản ứng kịp .

" Tứ di mẫu , ngươi đi mau ! có yêu quái đang đuổi giết ta ! ngươi đi mau a ! "

Thính Tâm trong lòng đau xót , bi thanh đạo : " di mẫu biết , di mẫu chính là theo máu của ngươi tích tìm tới . ngươi yên tâm , không phải sợ , có di mẫu ở , ta xem cái nào yêu quái dám động ngươi . "

Hoàng Tuân ngẩn ra , ngay sau đó phản ứng kịp : " di mẫu , ngươi 、 ngươi chẳng lẽ … đối với , là ta hồ đồ , ngươi là mẹ ta đích tỷ muội , dĩ nhiên cũng là thần tiên . "

" đúng vậy , cho nên ngươi cũng không cần sợ , chúng ta sẽ thật tốt bảo vệ ngươi . "

di mẫu sau lưng đột nhiên đụng tới một nam hài , đại tảng môn dọa Hoàng Tuân giật mình .

Thính Tâm ba đích một cái tát đánh vào ngao xuân trên người , trách mắng : " làm cái gì đấy ngươi , lỗ mãng thất thất đích , nhìn ngươi đem a tuân bị dọa sợ đến , còn không mau cùng a tuân nói xin lỗi . a tuân , ta còn không có với ngươi giới thiệu , đây là ta đệ đệ ngao xuân , chúng ta đều là Đông hải đích Long tộc , mà cái này một vị , nàng chính là nghiễm hàn cung chủ , thường nga , cũng là con mẹ ngươi hảo tỷ muội , ngươi tên là nàng thường nga di mẫu đi . "

Hoàng Tuân theo Tứ di mẹ ra dấu tay hướng nơi xa nhìn lại , phảng phất nhìn thấy sáng tỏ đích ánh trăng , cước bộ của nàng tế toái mà nhẹ nhàng , nàng phiêu phiêu đích tay áo mang theo nhàn nhạt lãnh quế chi hương , thật dài quần bãi kéo trên đất , cũng không nhuộm bụi bậm , như người của nàng một loại , ngọc chất thiên thành , trong trẻo lạnh lùng thoát tục .

Hoàng Tuân sửng sốt hồi lâu , mới trở về quá thần đứng dậy cung kính nói : " ra mắt thường nga di mẫu . "

thường nga bận rộn đở dậy hắn , cẩn thận suy nghĩ bộ dáng của hắn , cũng không khỏi đối với Thính Tâm cảm khái nói : " đứa nhỏ này ngày thường thật là giống như bỉnh linh công , chỉ có mi mục đang lúc , có mấy phần ba Thánh mẫu đích bộ dáng . "

nghe lòng đang hắn đứng dậy lúc , đã thấy hắn cả người vết máu ban ban cùng một bên cự mãng đích thi thể , lau nước mắt đạo : " ai nói không phải là đây , a tuân , ngươi lại bị thương thành như vậy , là di mẫu đến chậm , khổ ngươi . "

Hoàng Tuân nghe vậy lắc đầu một cái , nhẹ giọng nói : " di mẫu , ta không có chuyện gì , đều đi qua liễu . "

nhất thời hai nữ tất cả hướng về phía Hoàng Tuân hư hàn vấn noãn , ngược lại đem ngao xuân hoàn toàn bỏ quên .

ngao xuân vội vàng tiến lên tới đạo : " các ngươi trước chớ vội nói chuyện a , a tuân chưa từng thấy qua ta đây . tới , tuân mà a , ta tên là ngao xuân , ở nhà đứng hàng lão bát , ngươi liền kêu ta tám cữu cữu đi . "

nam hài trước mắt , đầu đội ngân quan , người mặc ửng đỏ bào , cười mặt thành thật , Hoàng Tuân nín hồi lâu , một tiếng cữu cữu lăng là không có gọi ra tới , dù sao , hắn và chính hắn đích cữu cữu quá không giống nhau .

mình cữu cữu ? Hoàng Tuân bị trong lòng mình đích đột nhiên toát ra ý tưởng sợ hết hồn , hắn nhớ tới mới vừa hắn lãnh ngôn lãnh ngữ đích dáng vẻ , hận không được đánh mình một cái tát , ngươi đem người ta khi cữu cữu , người ta cũng không đem ngươi khi cháu ngoại !

Tứ công chúa thấy hắn sắc mặt không tốt , vội vàng tiến lên vịn hắn nói : " a tuân , không có sao chứ . "

ngay sau đó lại mắng ngao xuân : " ngươi mới bây lớn , là tốt rồi ý tứ để cho người nhà kêu ngươi cữu cữu liễu , vừa muốn làm cữu cữu , lại không biết thể thiếp cháu ngoại ! "

ngao xuân cũng dọa sợ , dù sao cái này mới cháu ngoại , khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trắng bệch , cả người đều là máu , nhìn trạng huống hết sức không tốt .

thường nga cũng nói : " a tuân nhìn thật không tốt , chúng ta còn là nhanh lên tìm một chỗ cho hắn chữa thương đi . huống chi , nơi đây cũng không nghi ở lâu , nói không chừng sẽ có yêu quái đuổi theo . "

mấy người đều gật đầu xưng là , chuẩn bị rời đi , lại chút nào cũng không có chú ý đến , cách đó không xa trên cây đích tiểu điểu , chính trực câu câu địa nhìn chằm chằm bọn họ , hạt đậu lớn đôi mắt nhỏ , phát ra nhàn nhạt hồng quang .

biểu ca rốt cục gặp thân nhân , lấy được thích đáng đích chiếu cố , mà biểu muội cũng đang hôm nay bắt đầu kiếm sống .

Tiểu Ngọc dắt Châu Châu đi theo hồ ly mỗ mỗ đích sau lưng , hướng Vạn Quật Sơn phía sau núi đi tới .

Tiểu Ngọc đi đi , liền phát hiện chung quanh cây cối ích phát le que , quái thạch lân tuân , không thấy động vật , nàng không hiểu nói : " mỗ mỗ , ngài không phải nói dạy Châu Châu bắt gà sao , nơi này ngay cả gà đích cái bóng đều không có a . "

mỗ mỗ quay đầu lại cười nói : " ngươi tất cả nói , là dạy bắt gà , dĩ nhiên muốn tìm cá thanh tĩnh đích địa phương , thật tốt dạy la . "

bắt gà còn phải đến thanh tĩnh đích địa phương dạy a , Tiểu Ngọc cùng Châu Châu liếc mắt nhìn nhau , với nhau trong mắt , đều là mờ mịt .

các nàng đi tới một chỗ trong sơn động , hắc huất huất đích trong núi , chỉ có nước gợn ánh ra đích sâu kín ánh sáng , động đính thạch duẩn đông đảo , bọt nước theo thạch duẩn chảy xuống , tích tích đáp đáp thanh âm ở nơi này trống trải đích trong động phá lệ rõ ràng .

" tiểu mập heo , ngươi tiến lên , ngươi nhìn thấy sao , cứ như vậy một giọt nước , đem đá cũng có thể giọt mặc , ngươi biết tại sao không ? "

Châu Châu ngoan ngoãn đi tới mỗ mỗ bên người , hướng mỗ mỗ nói phương hướng nhìn .

to lớn thạch duẩn cũng rũ , tế tế nước chảy , một giọt giọt địa rơi xuống , đánh vào dầy cộm nặng nề đích trên tảng đá , lại có thể đem nham thạch đều mặc liễu một động .

Châu Châu đưa tay đón nước , lành lạnh , mềm nhũn đích , nàng lại sờ kia khối vừa đen vừa nặng đích tảng đá lớn đầu , chỉ cảm thấy cứng rắn vô cùng .

Châu Châu nghi ngờ nói : " ta không biết , mỗ mỗ , đây là tại sao vậy ? "

" đần chết , Tiểu Ngọc , ngươi tới nói . "

Tiểu Ngọc tiến lên thấy , cười nói : " đây là cầm chi lấy hằng đích duyên cớ , Châu Châu , mỗ mỗ đây là dạy ngươi phải kiên trì đây . "

" là như vậy a , mỗ mỗ , Châu Châu sẽ kiên trì bắt gà đích …"

" dừng ! " hồ ly mỗ mỗ nhíu mày nói , " ai nói đây là kiên trì ý tứ , không có tìm đúng phương pháp , kiên trì nữa cũng không dùng ! hai người các ngươi cũng đần chết , tính / chọn , tính / chọn , mỗ mỗ trực tiếp nói cho các ngươi biết tốt lắm . "

" thấy rõ ràng liễu , nước có thể xuyên thạch , là bởi vì tới mới tới cuối cùng , nó lực đạo cũng tập trung ở một đốt , đem toàn thân lực lượng , tập trung đến ngươi muốn công kích đối tượng , mới có thể một kích bị mất mạng . tiểu mập heo , ngươi có biết hay không , tại sao ngươi luyện kiếm địa phương , lá cây luôn là rơi ? "

Châu Châu nháy con mắt đạo : " Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ nói cho ta biết , bởi vì ta đích kiếm 、 kiếm khí , quét liễu bọn họ . "

" kiếm của ngươi khí tại sao muốn quét bọn họ , bọn họ cũng không phải là ngươi muốn công kích đối tượng , ngươi tại sao muốn lãng phí khí lực ở không liên hệ nhau đích đồ trên người ? "

Châu Châu sửng sốt , nàng không hiểu nói : " nhưng là , ta không phải cố ý , luôn là sẽ quét …"

" vậy thì học không quét đến , học được tập trung , giống như giọt nước thạch xuyên một dạng tập trung ! "

hồ ly mỗ mỗ trong tay hoa quang chợt lóe , một thanh trường kiếm trống rỗng xuất hiện .

" cầm , bây giờ liền hướng về phía tảng đá kia công kích , chỉ hướng về phía một điểm , đem tảng đá kia đánh cho ta xuyên . "

đánh xuyên ? ! Tiểu Ngọc mở to mắt , tảng đá kia , hợp với sơn động mặt đất , nói ít cũng có bảy tám thước dầy , nước này cũng không biết giọt mấy ngàn năm , mới có thể giọt xuyên , Châu Châu làm sao có thể đánh xuyên .

Tiểu Ngọc đang muốn mở miệng , mỗ mỗ lại lắc đầu một cái , nàng lôi kéo Tiểu Ngọc đi được xa xa , đối với Châu Châu đạo : " bây giờ liền bắt đầu đánh đi . "

Châu Châu giơ lên kiếm , một chiêu luyện tập trăm ngàn lần " mây trắng ra tụ " như nước chảy mây trôi một loại sử xuất , Tiểu Ngọc chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt có một đạo kình phong thổi qua , chỉ nghe phanh một tiếng , nàng hỏi vội : " đánh mặc sao ? "

mỗ mỗ cười lạnh một tiếng : " ngươi xem một chút động này đính đá mảnh vụn tử lạc thành như vậy , cũng biết nàng căn bản không có tập trung lực lượng , làm sao có thể đánh xuyên . "

" trở lại ! cả người pháp lực liền tập trung ở một đốt , hướng về phía một điểm đánh tới ! biết không ? "

Châu Châu một người đứng ở đá cạnh , nàng nghịch nhìn không không rõ mỗ mỗ cùng tỷ tỷ , trong lòng một mảnh mờ mịt , muốn thế nào tập trung a ?

nàng giơ tay lên trung đích kiếm , thật dài kiếm , tản ra sâu kín ngân quang , tế tế thân thể , cuối cùng co lại thành liễu một điểm , đó chính là mũi kiếm .

phảng phất có cái gì thổi mở ra mây mù một loại , nàng hít sâu một hơi , tiểu mập tay nắm thật chặc chuôi kiếm , đâm thẳng ra .

Tiểu Ngọc nghe 哐 đích một tiếng , nặng nề hòn đá rơi xuống đất , nàng vui vẻ nói : " mỗ mỗ , Châu Châu đánh mặc ! đánh mặc ! "

" a , bất quá là đánh một tảng đá xuống , cách đánh xuyên còn kém xa đây , trở lại , càng thêm tập trung , càng thêm dùng sức , biết không ! "

Châu Châu nặng nề gật một cái , vui sướng lên tiếng : " biết ! "

nhưng sau đó liên tiếp đích thất bại , lại làm cho trên mặt nàng đích nụ cười biến mất hầu như không còn , đá một khối một khối vỡ vụn , nàng nhưng thủy chung không có đánh xuyên qua .

" ngươi xuất kiếm đích tốc độ quá chậm , lực lượng mặc dù có chút tập trung , nhưng là vẫn không đủ để đánh xuyên đá ! mau mau mau ! thác nước tại sao có thể ở trên đất tạc xuất động , cũng là bởi vì mau duyên cớ ! trở lại ! trở lại ! "

Châu Châu nghe lời địa một lần một lần luyện tập , hiệu quả một mực không tốt , cuối cùng ngược lại bởi vì càng ngày càng mệt mỏi , ngay cả đánh rớt xuống đích đá cá đầu cũng không bằng lúc trước liễu .

nàng nhìn chòng chọc đá hồi lâu , chán nản / thất vọng chạy đến mỗ mỗ trước người : " mỗ mỗ , thật xin lỗi , ta đánh không mặc …"

Tiểu Ngọc đau lòng địa vội vàng ôm nàng lại : " không có chuyện gì , không có chuyện gì , Châu Châu có thể đánh xuống nhiều như vậy , đã thật lợi hại liễu . "

" đúng vậy , lợi hại địa một người từ trong nhà chạy đến , bây giờ trong nhà của ngươi người hẳn đã gấp đến độ khóc ra một mảnh hải liễu đi . "

mỗ mỗ ngồi chồm hổm xuống bấm bấm Châu Châu gương mặt của : " ngươi nói một chút ngươi , trừ có thể ăn , có thể gây họa , ngươi còn có thể làm gì , đá đánh không mặc , ngươi đã bắt không được gà , bắt không được gà , ngươi thì phải bị ta đuổi ra ngoài . ngươi học không được pháp thuật , là muốn năm mươi năm sau gặp lại được ngươi đã khóc hạt đích mẹ , có phải hay không a ! "

" không phải vậy ! ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ đánh xuyên đá ! "

Châu Châu nghiêng đầu muốn đi , mỗ mỗ lại gọi ở nàng : " chớ đi ! ngươi căn bản không được , ngươi trừ cho nhà gây họa , liên lụy ta ngoại tôn nữ , ngươi nói ngươi có thể làm gì , hoàn thành ngày đem lợi hại nhất hài tử treo ở khóe miệng , ta coi ngươi cùng ngươi kia hạt dạy nữ nhi cha một dạng , đều là ngu đần ! "

Châu Châu giận đến đỏ lên mặt , rống to : " cha ta không phải là ngu đần ! hắn là đại anh hùng , hắn sẽ không gạt ta đích , ta chính là lợi hại nhất hài tử ! ta sẽ học giỏi pháp thuật trở về tìm ta mẹ , sẽ đem cha ta cứu về tới ! "

" vậy ngươi đi a . " mỗ mỗ cơ tiếu đạo , " lợi hại nhất hài tử , ngươi đem đá đánh mặc cho ta xem một chút a ! "

Châu Châu đặng đặng trừng địa chạy đến đá bên , giơ lên kiếm , rồi lại có chút không biết làm sao , lúc này nàng lại nghe thấy mỗ mỗ đích cười khẽ thanh .

cái này giống như ở trên lửa tưới du một loại , Châu Châu thật chặc siết quả đấm , cũng không có ra chiêu , ngược lại là một lần một lần luyện tập hồ ly mỗ mỗ đã dạy nàng bộ kiếm pháp kia .

không ngừng tái diễn , không ngừng tăng nhanh tốc độ , cuối cùng trong đầu trống rỗng , bốn phía phảng phất cũng hư không một mảnh , nàng không nghe được bất kỳ thanh âm gì , không nhìn thấy bất kỳ vật gì , trừ kia một điểm , chỉ có kia một điểm !

một trận nổ , toàn bộ sơn động đều ở đây lay động , hồ ly mỗ mỗ vội vàng kéo Tiểu Ngọc , liền nghe thấy xa xa truyền tới thanh âm của tiểu cô nương : " mỗ mỗ , ta đánh mặc , ha ha

tác giả có lời muốn nói : , ta chính là lợi hại nhất hài tử , cha ta cũng là lợi hại nhất người , ta rất nhanh là có thể trở về thấy mẹ ta liễu ! "

quả nhiên là tiển tâm văn a , 101 chương , thường nga mới lần đầu tiên ra sân , nói thật , ở nhị ca ba ba tình cảm trung , căn bản cũng không có nữ xứng ! bởi vì ta là mẹ ruột , hơn nữa ba ba một liền có thể chơi đùa chết nhị ca liễu , trở lại một , lấy nhị ca đích thấp tình thương , hắn sẽ phải chó mang theo .

phía dưới đây , phải nói nói một chuyện khác .

đầu tiên muốn xin lỗi , bởi vì trong khoảng thời gian này tương đối bận rộn , ta mặc dù nhìn bình luận , lại không tới trở về bao nhiêu , kế hoạch hai ngày nữa ở trên xe lửa cùng nhau toàn bộ trở về hoàn . ở bình luận trong , ta thấy được mọi người đối với Châu Châu cái nhân vật này đích tranh cãi , thật ra thì ở viết Châu Châu cái nhân vật này lúc , ta cũng củ kết hồi lâu . rốt cuộc là viết một nghe lời ngoan hài tử , một manh manh đát đích tiểu công giơ , còn là viết một xung động lỗ mãng gan lớn bao thiên đích cô nương .

người trước dĩ nhiên hơn đòi hỉ , ta muốn liễu rất lâu , còn là quyết định chọn sau một loại . bởi vì Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn , đều không phải là hoàn người , nữ nhi của bọn bọ , hẳn giống như bọn họ , vừa có bọn họ ưu điểm , nhưng cũng nhất định phải có khuyết điểm .

Châu Châu thừa kế cha mẹ đích bền bỉ thông tuệ nhưng đồng thời cũng thừa kế cha mẹ khi còn bé đích cố chấp 、 gan lớn bao thiên cùng xung động lỗ mãng .

nhưng là ta cũng không cảm thấy đây là hùng , đây cũng là một loại không thói quen , không có đầy đủ phân biệt năng lực .

Châu Châu thật ra thì rất nghe lời , mỗ mỗ dạy nàng luyện kiếm , để cho nàng luyện bao nhiêu lần , nàng từ sẽ không trộm công giảm liêu , kia mọi người sẽ hỏi , nghe lời còn len lén chạy đến , cho nhà chọc phiền toái lớn như vậy . thật ra thì các vị nếu như nhìn kỹ một chút , thì sẽ biết , nàng đúng là bởi vì nghe lời mới chạy đến đích .

phụ thân : Châu Châu là trên đời lợi hại nhất hài tử , chỉ cần ngươi nghĩ , liền nhất định có thể làm được .

mẫu thân : mẹ rất nhớ ngươi cha trở lại , hắn ở bên ngoài chịu khổ , mẹ đều phải thương tâm chết .

cữu cữu : chờ ngươi trưởng thành phá xác liễu , là có thể đem cha ngươi mang về .

tin cậy nhất đích phụ thân cho nàng tự tin cũng cho nàng lá gan , thích nhất đích mẹ cho nàng đi ra ngoài đích tố cầu xin , mà Đại cữu cữu , lợi hại hơn , trực tiếp cung cấp thời gian điểm , nàng kia một xung động , dĩ nhiên sẽ đi ra ngoài liễu .

hùng ở trong lòng ta có hay không tâm không có phế làm chuyện xấu , thậm chí là ác độc đích ý tứ . cá nhân ta cảm giác , Châu Châu không phải là , nàng là vì cha mẹ đi ra ngoài đích , bên ngoài đích thời điểm , nàng cũng cho tới bây giờ không có quên quá cha mẹ nàng , nàng một mực ở đền bù sai lầm của mình , tâm vô cạnh vụ , khắc khổ luyện tập , muốn trở lại Thốn Tâm bên người , không để cho nàng khóc .

mà Trầm Hương ở trong lòng ta chính là cá hùng hài tử , không phải là bởi vì hắn cứu mẹ trên đường nói yêu thương , không phải là bởi vì hắn luyện công lười biếng , cũng không phải bởi vì hắn xông hạ đích đại họa , bởi vì đây đối với một mười sáu tuổi hài tử mà nói , cũng có thể hiểu , mặc dù có chút sai lầm không thể tha thứ , tỷ như thả ra mười vạn ác quỷ . ta cho là hắn hùng , mấu chốt khi hắn lại vì Tiểu Ngọc buông tha cho cứu mẹ .

không cứu mẹ , cùng Tiểu Ngọc ở tại Vạn Quật Sơn , điều này cũng tương đương với bỏ qua cha hắn liễu đi . cha mẹ sinh nuôi chi dạ/ừ , liền vì tình cảm có thể toàn bộ vứt bỏ , loại này là từ cây trên có vấn đề , ta thật sự là … tiếp nhận vô năng , cho nên mới đem Trầm Hương cho con bướm liễu .

những thứ này chẳng qua là người ý kiến , coi như là ở chỗ này cùng nhau trở về có chút nhóm nhỏ bạn đích bình luận đi , có hứng thú có thể trò chuyện tiếp , đến lúc đó , văn hạ đích ta cũng không trở về yêu ~

 **102 Không làm không chết là ngũ ca**

Tiểu Ngọc vui mừng địa lôi kéo mỗ mỗ trực cười : " mỗ mỗ , thật tốt quá , thật tốt quá ! "

hồ ly mỗ mỗ cũng có chút kinh ngạc , nàng cười nói : " thanh kiếm cầm vội tới ta xem một chút . "

Châu Châu cũng là vui không tự thắng , đang muốn chạy tới , trong tay hàn quang trạm trạm đích bảo kiếm , lại trong khoảnh khắc hóa thành phấn vụn .

" cái này , tại sao có thể như vậy …"

Châu Châu đang kinh ngạc áo não đang lúc , hồ ly mỗ mỗ đã đến trước mắt nàng , nàng cười nói : " yêu , kiếm cũng đánh cho thành phấn liễu . "

Châu Châu vội nói khiểm đạo : " mỗ mỗ , thật xin lỗi mỗ mỗ , kiếm hư , ta 、 ta bắt càng nhiều hơn gà thường cho mỗ mỗ . "

" ai , không cần bồi . " mỗ mỗ khoát khoát tay , không thèm để ý chút nào , " dù sao đây cũng là Ngũ ca đích kiếm , mấu chốt của vấn đề không ở nơi này cá . ta vốn tưởng rằng , ngươi là quyết kế đánh không mặc đích , mới vừa bất quá kích ngươi một chút , xem một chút ngươi cực hạn ở nơi nào . không nghĩ tới , ngươi là thật có thiên phú , bất quá , ngươi còn chưa phải là lợi hại nhất hài tử . "

Châu Châu không phục nói : " tại sao , ta rõ ràng đánh mặc . "

" nhưng trong tay ngươi kiếm lại gảy , ngươi là một kiếm khách , kiếm còn người còn , kiếm mất người mất , ngươi hiểu chưa ? "

" mất … là có ý gì ? "

mỗ mỗ chỉ cảm thấy gân vừa kéo vừa kéo đích đau , cái này trao đổi quá phí sức , nàng chỉ một cái đầu đâm ở Châu Châu trên ót , hét lớn : " đần chết ! Tiểu Ngọc ! "

" ai , mỗ mỗ , ta ở . " Tiểu Ngọc đang từ đá vụn đống thượng chạy tới , nghe mỗ mỗ thanh âm của bận rộn tăng nhanh bước chân .

" sau này mỗi ngày buổi tối dạy nàng nhận chữ , nhiều cho nàng nói một ít là một người nên biết đồ , hiểu chưa ! "

" là , mỗ mỗ , Châu Châu còn nhỏ , ta từ từ dạy nàng là được , ngài chớ đâm nàng , nàng cái trán cũng đỏ . "

" ta không đâm nàng nhớ ở sao , tính / chọn , mỗ mỗ nói rõ một chút , kiếm là rất trọng yếu đồ , một ưu tú đích kiếm khách , kiếm là thân thể hắn đích dọc theo người , kiếm chính là hắn cánh tay đích một phần ! ngươi không có chấn vỡ cánh tay , lại làm vỡ nát kiếm , điều này nói rõ liễu cái gì ? ! "

Châu Châu lẩm bẩm nói : " nói rõ , ta còn không có , thanh kiếm làm thành cánh tay của ta ? "

" đối với , không sai , rốt cuộc hiểu rõ . " mỗ mỗ thở phào nhẹ nhõm , " từ giờ trở đi , ngươi đi ngay mình đốn cây , mình tước mộc kiếm , dùng mộc kiếm đi giết gà . nhớ , mỗ mỗ chỉ ăn một kích bị mất mạng đích gà , gà vết thương trên người chỉ có thể có một , ngươi biết đánh nơi nào sao ? "

" đầu ? "

" lại sai lầm rồi ! " mỗ mỗ đâm đâm Châu Châu mi tâm của , " đánh nơi này , đánh xuyên đầu óc đích trung tâm , một kích bị mất mạng . khi ngươi đích mộc kiếm sẽ không đoạn lúc , ngươi chính là một ưu tú đích kiếm khách liễu . đi đi ~ nắm chặc thời gian , giữa trưa coi như nhanh đến liễu . "

Châu Châu đáp một tiếng : " hảo , ta đây đi ngay , cám ơn mỗ mỗ ! "

" không cần cám ơn ta , mỗ mỗ đây là không bạch bắt ngươi đích đồ , dạy ngươi , cũng bất quá là da lông . ngươi luyện được chẳng qua là người phàm đích kiếm thuật , cũng không phải chân chính kiếm đạo . "

Châu Châu chân của bước dừng lại , nàng đặng đặng trừng chạy tới , kéo mỗ mỗ đích y bãi : " cầu xin mỗ mỗ dạy ta chân chính kiếm đạo . "

" cái này mỗ mỗ cũng sẽ không a , ngươi không phải là thành thiên thổi cha ngươi là cá đại anh hùng sao , vậy hắn nhất định biết vị kia la . chờ ngươi trở về nhà , sẽ để cho cha ngươi dẫn ngươi đi Đông hải tử chi nhai bái sư , nói không chừng , ngươi thật là có cái đó phúc phận đây . "

Châu Châu nghe hỉ tư tư đạo : " đối với , cha ta là đại anh hùng , hắn nhất định biết ! đến lúc đó sẽ để cho hắn mang ta đi , cám ơn mỗ mỗ ! Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ ta đi bắt gà liễu ~"

hồ ly mỗ mỗ nhìn nàng đi xa bóng lưng bĩu môi , rõ ràng là con long , khẩu khí này ngược lại cùng lại □□ tựa như phải , còn nhất định biết đây , Thông Thiên giáo chủ cũng là a mèo a chó có thể biết sao ?

cứ như vậy , Châu Châu bắt đầu gieo họa phương viên hai mươi dặm đích gà núi sơn tước , bên hông treo một thanh tiểu mộc kiếm , cả ngày ở trong núi tật trì . có lúc có một hai xui xẻo người đi đường , đi đi , liền giác , một đạo kình phong như mủi tên nhọn một dạng thổi qua khuôn mặt , tiếp theo đó là ồn ào đích một tiếng , máu tươi như suối phun một dạng , cà đích một cái , bắn tới bọn họ giày trên mặt , bị dọa sợ đến bọn họ nhấc chân bỏ chạy , vừa chạy vừa khóc , còn khẩu khẩu thanh thanh kêu cứu mạng .

Châu Châu cũng theo ở phía sau , một mặt đuổi một mặt kêu : " chờ một chút a , thật xin lỗi , cái này gà đưa cho ngươi ! "

nhưng nàng đuổi càng chặc , những người đó lại càng sợ , liền lăn một vòng , trong miệng cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu kêu yêu quái .

Châu Châu đối với lần này hết sức không hiểu , người này thế nào , cho hắn ăn ngon như vậy đích gà cũng không muốn ?

vì vậy , tây hải long cung kiều sanh quán dưỡng đích Tiểu công chúa , chỉ dùng hai ngày , liền trở thành một tháo thợ săn . giống như phụ thân đích tóc quăn tùy ý buộc , mặc trên người Tiểu Ngọc cựu áo quần , từ sớm đến vãn đích bôn ba để cho nàng từ đầu đến chân đều là bụi phác phác đích , trên mặt có lúc mang theo máu gà , nhưng nàng vẫn như cũ cười , kéo một chuỗi mập gà bính bính nhảy nhảy trở về ngàn hồ động .

trong động đích gà là càng ngày càng nhiều , nhưng là mỗ mỗ cho Ngũ ca đích , còn là như vậy chút , ăn không xong đích gà , nàng tình nguyện toàn bộ yêm thành tịch gà , cũng không cho Ngũ ca .

Ngũ ca mỗi ngày nhìn mọi người ăn được miệng đầy lưu du , hắn cũng là còn là như vậy điểm , trong lòng như thế nào có thể hài lòng . hắn là một nhiều người gian hoạt nột , hồ muội ở lúc dụ dỗ hồ muội đi , Tiểu Ngọc càng là mỗi ngày sai sử , bây giờ hồ muội tuy bế quan , lão thái bà coi chừng / để ý liễu Tiểu Ngọc , nhưng là trong nhà , không phải là lại tới một mới khổ lực sao ?

hôm nay , Châu Châu vừa tới cửa động miệng , liền lại thấy trứ cái đó bỉ ổi trách đại thúc , xoa xoa tay ở hậu trứ nàng .

Châu Châu chu tiểu mặt béo phì thở dài một cái : " ai , Ngũ ca thúc thúc , ngươi lại tới nha , nặc , những thứ này cho ngươi đi . "

Ngũ ca bận rộn đoạt lấy đi một đếm , cả giận nói : " hôm nay thế nào chỉ có cái này mấy con , cho thêm ta cầm một ít tới ! "

" không được ! " Châu Châu bận rộn đem gà dấu ra phía sau , " trong núi đích gà càng ngày càng ít , đây là ta thật vất vả , ngạch , một kích bị mất mạng đích ! mỗ mỗ chỉ ăn loại này gà , mỗi ngày ít nhất mười con , ta không thể sẽ cho ngươi liễu . "

" hắc , ngươi cái này con thỏ nhỏ chết bầm , đem lão thái bà kia lời của khi thánh chỉ , làm cho lời của ta khi thúi lắm ! cầm tới , nhanh lên cầm tới , có nghe hay không ! ngươi không đủ liền lại đi bắt ! đi năm mươi ngoài dặm bắt ! nếu không ta liền đem ngươi đuổi ra ngoài ! "

Châu Châu đô chu mỏ : " ta mới không tin đây , mỗ mỗ nói , ngươi nói phải thoại bất kể dùng , ta cùng Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ đều không chính xác nghe , nếu không liền phạt chúng ta sao sách . ta là cảm thấy , ngươi là Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ đích phụ thân , ngươi ăn không đủ no nàng khẳng định khó chịu , ta mới len lén đưa cho ngươi , ngươi cầm thì đi đi , nếu không mỗ mỗ nghe , lại muốn đánh ngươi liễu . "

" hắc , vật nhỏ , dám cầm lão thái bà tới uy hiếp ta , ngươi không cho ta , ta trước hết đánh ngươi ! "

Châu Châu đem gà hộ ở phía sau quay ngược lại một bước , Ngũ ca thấy vậy càng là khí diễm phách lối , giương nanh múa vuốt sẽ phải nhào lên .

Châu Châu tiểu lông mày vừa nhíu , ôm gà đằng vân lên , nàng hé miệng vui lên , cười nói : " có bản lãnh ngươi bay lên đánh ta a . "

Ngũ ca giận đến ngao ngao trực gọi , phi thân sẽ phải đuổi theo , nhưng hắn bởi vì Thốn Tâm năm đó rưới vào đích hàn khí , đan điền đã phế , pháp lực thấp kém , ba vân đều là miễn cưỡng , một hồi liền rớt xuống .

hắn giận đến trên đất tức miệng mắng to , đột nhiên thấy Châu Châu rơi xuống , thần sắc kinh hoàng , hắn còn đạo là vật nhỏ này bị nàng dọa sợ , đang định đón thêm nữa lệ lúc , cũng cảm giác trên vai nhất trọng .

" ngươi đừng đích bản lãnh không có , bát phụ mắng nhai ngược lại một tay hảo thủ a . "

Ngũ ca nuốt nước miếng một cái , chiến chiến nguy nguy quay đầu kêu một tiếng : " mẹ …"

hồ ly mỗ mỗ trở tay chính là một bạt tai , quát lên : " ai là mẹ ngươi , cái này Vạn Quật Sơn , là lão nương địa bàn , ngươi lại dám ở lão nương địa bàn mắng ta lão thái bà ! hảo a , ngươi không phải là uy phong rất sao , bây giờ liền cút cho ta xuống núi đi ! "

Ngũ ca che quai hàm tử khóc ròng nói : " mẹ , ngài không thể như vậy , ngày mai hồ muội liền xuất quan , nàng sẽ tìm đến ta ! "

" vậy ngươi đang ở chân núi quá một đêm , chờ nàng xuống tìm ngươi a , cho lão nương cút . lão nương hôm nay không muốn thấy ngươi , đúng rồi , đem gà lưu lại ! "

Tiểu Ngọc khiếp sanh sanh tiến lên kéo kéo mỗ mỗ đích y bãi , lại bị mỗ mỗ xích trở về : " chính là ngươi cùng mẹ ngươi , lấy trở lại như vậy cá đồ , ngay cả ta cũng dám mắng , thế nào , ta ngay cả phạt hắn quyền lực cũng không có sao ? "

Tiểu Ngọc cầu xin đạo : " mỗ mỗ , phụ thân còn chưa ăn cơm nữa , ít nhất để cho hắn đem gà mang theo đi , chúng ta lại ăn không xong nhiều như vậy . "

mỗ mỗ phất tay áo đi : " không được ! lão nương cầm đi cho chó ăn cũng không cho hắn ! nhanh lên cút ! "

Ngũ ca hù dọa liễu giật mình , vội vàng bò dậy , chạy xuống núi . Châu Châu thấy Tiểu Ngọc huyễn nhiên muốn khóc đích bộ dáng , linh cơ vừa động , đưa tay dặm gà hướng Ngũ ca đích phương hướng ném quá khứ .

Ngũ ca bắt lại gà , hỉ phải mặt mày hớn hở , xuống núi đi .

Tiểu Ngọc sờ sờ Châu Châu loạn tao tao tiểu cuốn cuốn , nói nhỏ : " cám ơn ngươi nữa/rồi . "

Châu Châu cười hắc hắc , cũng lặng lẽ đạo : " đợi lát nữa , ta bắt những thứ khác con mồi , ngươi còn có thể len lén cho hắn đưa đi . "

" hảo ~"

hai tiểu cô nương đang cắn lỗ tai , liền nghe mỗ mỗ ở trong động hô lớn : " mài thặng cái gì ! sẽ không đi vào cũng không chính xác ăn cơm ! "

các nàng sợ hết hồn , bận rộn chạy vào động đi .

ngàn hồ trong động tổ tôn ăn gà , ngàn hồ ngoài động Ngũ ca cô số không . hắn đứng ở chân núi đích dưới tàng cây , lang thôn hổ yết địa ăn gà , nhưng gặm gặm , đột nhiên cảm thấy gặm không nổi nữa .

hắn rõ ràng tu luyện nhiều năm như vậy , cư nhiên bây giờ còn cùng một cái chồn hoang tựa như phải , đứng ở dưới tàng cây ăn sống thịt !

hắn càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy bi sảng , kể từ hắn mất đi pháp lực , hắn ở đó cá trong nhà , sống được còn không bằng một con chó ! lão thái bà cậy mạnh bá đạo , hống phải hắn ngay cả một thí cũng không dám để , hồ muội Tiểu Ngọc , a , cũng không nhờ vả được , một cắn chết bất tùng khẩu bất truyền hắn phách thiên thần chưởng , mà một người khác mặc dù nghe lời , nhưng là còn không phải là một dạng không che chở được hắn !

Ngũ ca càng nghĩ càng lòng chua xót , sớm biết , cái đó đường ba tàng đi ngang qua nơi này lúc , hắn nên lấy can đảm đi cắn hắn một cái , bây giờ cũng không về phần như vậy , ai , bây giờ nơi đó có như vậy cơ hội tốt a ~

hắn áo não ngay cả phiến mình mấy bạt tai , đang bi thương lúc , đột nhiên nghe được xa xa có nói giọng nói . hắn cả kinh , lòng hiếu kỳ nhất thời , giơ lên hồ ly lỗ tai , niếp thủ niếp cước đến gần . nguyên lai là ở tại phụ cận con sông dặm tê bò tinh đang phía dưới đích trong sơn động nói lặng lẽ thoại , nhưng không biết hắn ở động đính nghe lén .

" ai , lão ca , ngươi nghe nói qua , được kêu là Hoàng Tuân đích tiểu tử sao , chính là Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa cùng Hoa Sơn người đó đích con trai ! "

" dĩ nhiên nghe qua , bây giờ cái này phiến mà đích yêu quái , người nào không biết , người nào không hiểu a . nghe nói , ăn rồi hắn thịt , là có thể tăng trưởng năm trăm năm pháp lực , đây là thật sao ? "

" hắc , không huyệt lai phong , phải có kỳ bởi vì , chuyện như vậy , thà bị tin/thơ kỳ có , không thể tin kỳ vô a . đệ đệ , đừng nói ca ca có chuyện tốt không nghĩ ngươi , ta đã trứ người đi nghe , Hoàng Tuân giết hắc lân Đại vương đích con trai , bị hắc thủy đàm đích mấy ngàn con mãng xà đuổi giết , có hai nữ ngăn cản hắc lân Đại vương , hắn và một người khác tiểu tử đào thoát , thoát được phương hướng , chính là chúng ta nơi này ! "

" có thật không ? ! "

" đương nhiên là thật , ta tên là ngươi tới , chính là muốn cùng ngươi thương lượng một chút , đến lúc đó thế nào bắt Hoàng Tuân a . "

Ngũ ca nghe được nơi này , lặng lẽ nuốt một hớp nước miếng , hai con hồ ly mắt đều ở đây sáng lên , là nhớ bay lên trời đi rống to ba tiếng , ngày không dứt ta a !


	18. 103-108

**103 Lòng tham không đủ gây tai hoạ mắc**

đã ăn cơm trưa , Châu Châu cùng Tiểu Ngọc liền ở trong rừng chia ra , một tiếp tục đi săn thú , một người khác tắc khứ thăm phụ thân .

Tiểu Ngọc sờ một cái Châu Châu đích tiểu cuốn cuốn cười nói : " ngươi phải cẩn thận a . "

Châu Châu ở trong tay nàng thặng liễu thặng : " ta không có sao , ta bây giờ đã rất lợi hại liễu , ngươi yên tâm . nhanh đi tìm Ngũ ca thúc thúc đi , nếu là hắn cảm thấy không đủ , ngươi tới tìm ta nữa . "

Tiểu Ngọc lắc đầu liên tục đạo : " ngươi cố hảo mình là được , cha ta nơi đó có ta đây , mau đi đi . "

" ai ! "

Châu Châu đáp một tiếng liền chạy như một làn khói , Tiểu Ngọc cười xuống núi , một mặt đi một mặt gọi cha .

trong lúc bất chợt một con tràn đầy mùi mồ hôi tay của bụm miệng nàng lại , nàng cả kinh , một quá vai té liền đem sau lưng người nọ đánh ngã trên đất .

Ngũ ca ngã xuống đất , là choáng váng đầu hoa mắt , hắn mắng : " nha đầu chết tiệt kia , ngay cả cha cũng đánh , ngươi cũng không sợ bị sét đánh ! "

Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng tiến lên đở hắn lên , áy náy không dứt : " cha , thật xin lỗi a , ta không biết là ngươi , không có té thương ngươi đi . "

" không có sao ! không có sao ! " Ngũ ca đang muốn tiếp theo nói lúc , đột nhiên hạ thấp giọng , nắm cả Tiểu Ngọc nói chuyện , lại là trước đó chưa từng có đích ôn nhu : " tới , bên này , nhỏ giọng một chút , biết không ? "

Tiểu Ngọc tuy giác kỳ quái , nhưng là vẫn khéo léo địa điểm gật đầu đi theo quá khứ .

xa xa địa rời đi chỗ đó , Ngũ ca thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm , cười sờ một cái nữ nhi tóc mai , cười nói : " nhà của chúng ta cô nương , chính là hiếu thuận cha , nhanh như vậy sẽ tới cho cha đưa ăn rồi ? "

Tiểu Ngọc ngơ ngác nhìn phụ thân , nghe nói nói thế , vội vàng đem Châu Châu sau giờ ngọ đánh gà cũng lấy ra .

" cha ngươi nhất định đói bụng lắm đi , ta bây giờ liền cho ngươi gà nướng ăn a . "

" không nóng nảy ! " Ngũ ca chống đở ra một nụ cười từ ái , " cha có lời nói cho ngươi , mẹ ngươi có phải hay không Minh nhi buổi sáng liền xuất quan ? "

" mỗ mỗ là nói như vậy , cha , ngươi 、 ngươi lại muốn làm gì , mẹ nói , nàng là sẽ không dạy ngươi phách thiên thần chưởng đích , ngươi còn là …"

" ai nói cha muốn học phách thiên thần chưởng , cha không học ! một rách chưởng pháp , dù sao có mẹ ngươi ở , ai còn có thể động cha a . "

" a ? ! " Tiểu Ngọc không dám tin nói , " cha , tự ta nhớ chuyện khởi , ngươi liền ngày ngày nháo học , bây giờ lại còn nói không học , ngươi sẽ không phải là … lại đánh những thứ khác hư chủ ý đi ? "

" nói càn cái gì , a , cha ở ngươi trong lòng chính là thứ người như thế sao ? ! ai , cha muốn học phách thiên thần chưởng , cũng là bởi vì ngươi mỗ mỗ , ngươi nhìn một chút nàng , hung thành cái đó dáng vẻ , mẹ ngươi một bế quan , nàng liền khởi kính khi dễ cha ngươi , cha cũng là muốn tự vệ a . "

" nhưng là mẹ ngươi sống chết không dạy , cha cũng không có biện pháp , cha bây giờ duy nhất tính toán chính là chứa đựng một ít thức ăn , lần sau bị chạy xuống lúc , cũng không về phần đói bụng …"

Tiểu Ngọc nghe lại có chút đau lòng , nàng kẹp ở mỗ mỗ cùng cha trung gian ít năm như vậy , cũng là khó chịu , nàng cũng không phải là không có khuyên qua bọn họ , nhưng cái này hai đều là trưởng bối , người nào sẽ nghe lời của nàng nha . nàng kéo Ngũ ca đạo : " cha , thật xin lỗi , là Tiểu Ngọc trách lầm ngươi , ngươi không cần chứa đựng thức ăn , ta trở về sẽ thật tốt khuyên mỗ mỗ đích , coi như lần này còn là khuyên bất động , ta cũng sẽ kịp thời cho ngươi đưa cơm tới , sẽ không để cho ngươi đói bụng đích . "

Ngũ ca nghe há mồm liền muốn a xích , nhưng lại nghĩ đến trong lòng đại kế , còn là giả bộ một tờ đau khổ sắc mặt : " ai , nữ nhi , nhưng là cha bị chạy tới bên ngoài đã tới đêm , ngươi cũng không thể nửa đêm đi ra cho cha tặng đồ đi , cha cũng không bỏ được a . cha còn là mình đi bắt ít đồ tồn , nhắc tới cũng là ngươi nha đầu này , mới vừa rõ ràng có hai con chim bồ câu đích , lại bị ngươi hù dọa chạy . "

Tiểu Ngọc thấy phụ thân vì hai con chim bồ câu như vậy hối tiếc , trong lòng lại là đau lòng , lại là đau lòng , nàng bận rộn mở miệng nói : " không cần cha đi , hay là ta đi bắt đi , chim bồ câu quá nhỏ , ta cho phụ thân bắt lớn . "

" thật ? " Ngũ ca hỉ phải mặt mày hớn hở , hắn cố gắng trấn định đạo , " thật là cha đích ngoan nữ nhi a , cha cùng đi với ngươi , cha biết có cá địa phương con mồi nhiều nhất , chúng ta cũng không cần chạy đuổi giết , chỉ cần đào mấy bẫy rập là đủ rồi . "

Tiểu Ngọc không biết nguyên do , thật đúng là tin , liền theo Ngũ ca , ở hảo mấy cái trên đường , đào hạ bẫy rập , bẫy rập đào rất sâu , bên trong còn thả bộ thú gắp tử , chính là như vậy , Ngũ ca vẫn chưa yên tâm , yêu cầu Tiểu Ngọc ở đáy hố cách dùng lực bày lưới lớn .

Tiểu Ngọc mặc dù đơn thuần nghe lời , nhưng giờ phút này cũng sinh lòng do nghi liễu .

" cha , ngươi làm cái gì vậy , ngươi cái này bẫy rập , há chỉ có thể dùng tới bắt dã thú , bắt cá yêu quái cũng đủ rồi . ngươi chẳng lẽ lại là … mẹ nói , chúng ta là hảo hồ ly , không thể làm chuyện xấu ! "

Ngũ ca trách mắng : " thành thiên trong miệng không phải là mẹ chính là mỗ mỗ , cảm tình ta đây cá làm cha chính là sai sử bất động ngươi đúng không ! "

Tiểu Ngọc ủy khuất địa quay ngược lại một bước , Ngũ ca trong lòng biết không tốt , vừa giận hình vu sắc chọc nàng hoài nghi , hừ hừ , chờ qua tối nay , hắn ăn rồi Hoàng Tuân đích thịt , nhất định phải đem cái này không nghe lời đích khuê nữ thật tốt dạy dỗ một trận , chẳng qua là bây giờ , lại nhất định phải lung trứ nàng .

" ai , cha không phải là đối với ngươi nổi giận , cha là ở đối với mình nổi giận . cha ở trong nhà này , sống được không có tôn nghiêm , không có cốt khí , cha đích lá gan cũng ở đây đè nén trung tiêu ma hầu như không còn liễu . ngay cả Châu Châu như vậy đích tiểu nha đầu , cũng có thể khi dễ cha , ngươi nói , cha có phải hay không rất uất ức a . "

" không phải vậy , cha , ta không phải là ý này , Châu Châu chẳng qua là , nàng cũng không cho ngươi gà liễu sao ? "

" cha biết , cha không trách nàng . " chờ ta có pháp lực , liền giết chết nàng .

" cha biết , cha quả thật uất ức , uất ức đến ngay cả không có linh trí đích dã thú đều sợ , cho nên , Tiểu Ngọc a , ngươi có thể hay không nhiều thi thêm mấy tầng phòng thủ , để cho ngươi uất ức đích cha , không muốn như vậy lo lắng sợ hãi đây ? cha bảo đảm , nếu làm chuyện xấu , sẽ để cho ta bị thiên lôi đánh , không chết tử tế được ! "

hắc hắc , thiên đô muốn thu liễu Hoàng Tuân , lão tử ăn rồi hắn , là thật to đích chuyện tốt , là ở thay trời hành đạo !

Tiểu Ngọc lại bị Ngũ ca đích vài giọt hồ ly lệ cùng hoa ngôn xảo ngữ hoàn toàn bỏ đi lòng nghi ngờ , nàng giọng nói êm ái : " cha , ngươi cần gì như vậy đây , là ta sai lầm rồi , ta bây giờ liền cộng thêm lưới lớn , buổi tối ta còn cùng ngươi ở chỗ này coi chừng , có được hay không ? "

Ngũ ca cự tuyệt đang muốn nói ra khỏi miệng , lại trong khoảnh khắc lại đổi chủ ý , hắn gật đầu một cái , trong mắt một mảnh rét lạnh .

hai cha con nàng ngồi ở ngọn cây , Tiểu Ngọc lòng tràn đầy vui mừng cùng phụ thân thân cận , lại phát hiện phụ thân có chút không yên lòng .

Ngũ ca bây giờ cái này trong lòng , tựa như treo bảy tám chỉ thùng nước tựa như phải , thất thượng bát hạ , hắn vốn tưởng rằng phải chờ tới nửa đêm , Hoàng Tuân mới có thể từ hắc thủy đàm phụ cận chạy trốn tới nơi này , hắn có thể còn phải ở Tiểu Ngọc cùng hai con tê bò tinh đánh nhau lúc , mới có thể nhân cơ hội kéo đi Hoàng Tuân , nhưng hắn vạn vạn không nghĩ tới , Hoàng Tuân cùng ngao xuân hai người , cư nhiên ở đang lúc hoàng hôn liền trải qua nơi đây .

một đám bò đầu tinh đuổi khi hắn cửa sau lưng , Ngũ ca pháp lực tuy không đông đảo , lỗ tai lại linh , như một làn khói thoan hạ cây đi .

Hoàng Tuân người bị rắn độc , đầu choáng váng não phồng , vết thương đau nhức , như cũ kiên trì , ngao xuân đở hắn , hai người hoảng không trạch lộ , chạy vào trong rừng núi , muốn tránh né mãng xà đuổi bắt . không nghĩ tới , mới vừa bỏ rơi một ổ mãng xà tinh , lại cùng đi lên một đám bò tinh , bọn họ chạy thở hồng hộc , không chừa một mống thần liền tài vào Tiểu Ngọc đào phải trong hố . bộ thú gắp gắp phải hai người kêu thảm một tiếng , còn chưa phục hồi tinh thần lại , lại bị lưới lớn lưới ở , treo ngược ở trên cây không thể động đậy . mắt dòm bò tinh sẽ phải bao vây bọn họ , một cái tiểu cô nương đột nhiên phi thân tới trước đánh lui bò tinh .

Ngũ ca kéo khởi ngao xuân Hoàng Tuân bỏ chạy , một mặt chạy một đối mặt Tiểu Ngọc nói : " đám này hư đồ muốn ăn thịt người a , Tiểu Ngọc mau cản bọn họ lại , phụ thân trước đem hai người này cứu về nhà đi , lập tức liền kêu ngươi mỗ mỗ xuống giúp ngươi ! "

Tiểu Ngọc bên cùng bò tinh đánh nhau vừa nói : " hảo , cha ngươi mau cứu người ! "

ngao xuân vốn tưởng rằng một cái tử lộ , không nghĩ tới phong hồi lộ chuyển , cư nhiên đụng phải người tốt . nhưng cái này người tốt , cứu người đích phương thức có chút đặc biệt a , đem hai người bọn họ trói ở lưới trong kéo đi , điên phải bọn họ đầu choáng váng não phồng không nói , hắn cũng không hiềm mệt mỏi hoảng , đúng rồi , cái này bẫy rập 、 gắp tử cùng lưới , là một hư đồ để phải ?

hắn đang suy tư , Hoàng Tuân cũng đang lúc này cầm cự không nổi , hôn mê bất tỉnh .

" a tuân ? a tuân ? ! "

" hắn thế nào ! không phải là chết đi ! "

ngao xuân thấy vị đại thúc này nhất thời dừng lại lo lắng bộ dáng , bận rộn đáp : " hắn là bởi vì trúng độc quá sâu hôn mê , đa tạ đại thúc ân cứu mạng , đại thúc có thể hay không đem chúng ta thả ra , ta và ngươi chiếc trứ hắn đi , sẽ chạy mau chút . "

" ai nha , không có chết là tốt rồi , chết liền nói không chừng không có liệu hiệu . "

liệu hiệu ? ngao xuân chỉ cảm thấy không tốt , hỏi : " ngươi là …"

Ngũ ca âm âm cười một tiếng : " hai ngu đần , ta là hắc ăn hắc a . "

lời còn chưa dứt , hắn liền nghiêm chuyên đập ngất ngao xuân , đưa bọn họ hai người kéo tới Vạn Quật Sơn đích một huyệt động trong giấu kỹ , tiếp theo chạy về ngàn hồ động gọi lão thái thái cứu khuê nữ đi , dù sao cái này khuê nữ tuy nói không người địa , nhưng tóm lại là ruột a , hay là trước cứu nàng , ăn nữa thịt .

Ngũ ca tự cho là đối với nữ nhi nhân chí nghĩa tẫn , bất quá là một buồn cười , trên thực tế , Tiểu Ngọc đã bị hắn tham lam ngoan tâm hại thảm .

đang ở hắn kéo người giấu người đích thời điểm , bò tinh cửa đích đầu lĩnh , kia hai con tê bò tinh cũng đã đuổi theo tới . Tiểu Ngọc mới bây lớn tuổi , đạo hạnh rất cạn , võ nghệ bình thường , như thế nào có thể đở nổi vi ẩu . nàng vốn có thể xoay người chạy trốn , lại đọc cùng không có pháp lực đích phụ thân cùng kia hai bị bọn họ ngộ bắt người tuổi trẻ , như cũ ương ngạnh chống cự , cho đến mệt mỏi hết sức . động lòng người càng ngày càng nhiều , nói hay lắm mang mỗ mỗ tới cứu cha của nàng cha lại chậm chạp chưa đến , Tiểu Ngọc bị dọa sợ đến rơi lệ , nàng một tiếng một tiếng kêu mỗ mỗ , kêu mẹ , nhưng nàng bị Ngũ ca dẫn tới cách ngàn hồ động quá xa đích địa phương , hồ ly mỗ mỗ cùng hồ muội căn bản không có thể nghe .

tân thua thiệt tê bò tinh nhận được nàng , chẳng qua là đem nàng bắt giữ , đạo : " ta xem ngươi dáng dấp ngược lại quen mặt , ngươi ở tại nơi này Vạn Quật Sơn ? núi này trong có hai con mẫu hồ ly , là gì của ngươi ? ! "

Tiểu Ngọc lau nước mắt đạo : " là mẹ ta cùng mỗ mỗ . "

" kia trói đi đích công hồ ly chính là cha ngươi la ? "

Tiểu Ngọc lúc này không mở miệng liễu , nhưng nét mặt của nàng đã nói rõ hết thảy .

hai con tê bò tinh liếc mắt nhìn nhau , hiện giờ thế đạo này , hồ ly cũng làm nổi lên cá ông đích câu đương , buông tha nữ nhi đều phải bắt người , bọn họ cùng hắc lân Đại vương ngao cò tranh nhau , ngược lại tiện nghi người kia ! chẳng qua là kia hai con mẫu hồ ly đều là nhân vật hung ác , không dễ chọc a .

tê bò ca ca có chút khổ sở , tê bò đệ đệ lại nói : " huynh trưởng vì sao do dự , chúng ta đỉnh đầu đây không phải là có có sẵn người của chất sao , vừa đúng có thể cầm đi làm giao dịch a . theo tiểu đệ chi thấy , ta ngươi còn là nhanh lên động thân , đợi đến hắc thủy đàm đích xà đuổi theo , coi như đã muộn ! "

tê bò ca ca nghe vậy ánh mắt sáng lên , cười nói : " hiền đệ nói thật là , đợi bắt được Hoàng Tuân , định cùng hiền đệ cùng hưởng ! tới a , trói khởi điều này tiểu hồ ly , đi ngàn hồ động ! "

bò tinh lĩnh mệnh đem Tiểu Ngọc buộc lại , một đám yêu quái áp trứ nàng hạo hạo đãng đãng lên núi .

đem đem đánh nhau lúc , liền chánh trị hoàng hôn , đến tai bây giờ , đã sớm tháng ra đông núi , một đám yêu quái hướng ngàn hồ động đi , vừa đúng liền đụng phải ở phía xa đánh gà trở về Châu Châu .

tê bò tinh từ phía đông đi lên , Châu Châu từ phía tây trở lại , kháp kháp đang ở một con đường thượng gặp nhau .

Tiểu công chúa trong tay gà ba đích một cái rơi trên mặt đất .

" Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ ! "

Tiểu Ngọc bị nhét vào miệng , bị một đám bò tinh vi chính là nghiêm nghiêm thật thật , vừa thấy Châu Châu , nàng liền liều mạng muốn tránh thoát , lại bị bò tinh dắt tóc kéo trở về . một luồng dính máu đích mái tóc rơi trên mặt đất , nàng xinh đẹp ánh mắt thấm ra nước mắt , lại chỉ có thể phát ra tiếng ô ô .

Châu Châu từ từ rút ra hôm nay mới tước phải thứ tám đem mộc kiếm , nàng suy tư chốc lát , nghiêm túc nói : " đầu của các ngươi , hẳn cùng gà cũng không có quá lớn sự khác biệt , đúng không ? "

" tiểu súc sinh nói cái gì đó ! tới a , cho ta …"

tê bò ca ca lời của ngạnh ở cổ họng , ba đích một tiếng , trước mắt hắn một mảnh hồng , dưới tay hắn đích đầu lâu đang ở trước mắt hắn nổ tung , hồng đỏ trắng bạch tiên liễu hắn mặt , hắn mới vừa xóa đi trên mặt máu tươi , liền phát hiện kia tiểu mập mạp đã khiêng tiểu hồ ly chạy về phía trước , ném xuống một thanh gảy lìa đích mộc kiếm .

" đuổi theo cho ta ! "

Châu Châu vừa chạy vừa ói , nước mắt cũng rớt xuống : " đầu của hắn cùng gà không giống nhau ! thật là ghê tởm ! "

Tiểu Ngọc có chút buồn cười vừa cười không ra được , kia rõ ràng chính là cá bò đầu , có thể nào có thể cùng gà một dạng .

tiểu mập heo khiêng tiểu hồ ly ở trên sơn đạo chạy như điên . Châu Châu ngăn giọng liều mạng gọi mỗ mỗ cứu mạng , hồ ly mỗ mỗ cũng rốt cục nghe tiếng tới .

mỗ mỗ một vô ích lật ngăn ở Châu Châu cùng Tiểu Ngọc diện trước .

" Châu Châu mau đưa cho tỷ tỷ mở trói , hai ngươi đi về trước , để cho mỗ mỗ tới thu thập đám này đám người ô hợp . "

" hảo ! mỗ mỗ cẩn thận ! "

mỗ mỗ khẽ mỉm cười : " yên tâm đi , bất quá một nén nhang , mỗ mỗ là có thể trở lại cùng các ngươi ăn cơm tối . "

Châu Châu nghe trong lòng đại định , bận rộn cho Tiểu Ngọc mở trói , hai người chạy lên núi .

hai con tê bò tinh vừa thấy hồ ly mỗ mỗ liền biết hôm nay phải có một cuộc ác chiến , nhưng là bởi vì tài tử , điểu vi thực vong , một miếng thịt chính là năm trăm năm pháp lực a , nếu là ăn hết cả người , bọn họ nơi nào còn dùng chỗ ở nhỏ hẹp ở nho nhỏ con sông trung , là có thể trở lại lão gia Thiên Trúc nước kim Bình phủ , tiếp tục hưởng thụ hương du cung phụng , nói không chừng còn có thể vì bị Tôn Ngộ Không giết chết phụ thân báo thù !

vừa nghĩ tới nơi này , hai con tê bò tinh đều là ánh mắt kiên định , tê bò ca ca tiến lên phía trước nói : " lão hồ ly , chúng ta vốn vô tình làm khó dễ ngươi cháu gái , chẳng qua là ngươi con rể chặn hồ liễu chúng ta cơm tối , chúng ta mới đến hướng ngươi đòi cá công đạo . "

con rể ? ! mỗ mỗ nhớ tới mới vừa Ngũ ca trở lại miệng đầy chuyện hoang đường đích bộ dáng , cái gì tê bò tinh tới khiêu khích , nàng đang buồn bực đây , tê bò tinh là ăn no chống đở được sao , nhiều năm như vậy hàng xóm liễu , hôm nay đột nhiên chạy tới khiêu khích , thì ra là hắn bắt người ta người của . bất quá , Ngũ ca chẳng qua là nhà nàng đích loại hồ , nhưng Tiểu Ngọc cũng là nhà nàng đích bảo bối , tê bò tinh dám như vậy đối với nàng ngoại tôn nữ , còn muốn phải về người , dĩ nhiên không có cửa ! nàng hôm nay trước thu thập đám này bò tinh , trở về nữa dọn dẹp Ngũ ca !

mỗ mỗ cười lạnh một tiếng , móng tay tăng vọt , tản mát ra sâu kín lam quang , hướng đem đi lên .

hai con tê bò tinh thấy lão hồ ly này không nói tiếng nào liền động thủ , đều là cả kinh , vội vàng giơ phủ nghênh chiến , nhưng càng đánh lại càng sợ hỉ , bởi vì lão hồ ly này thì ra là căn bản cũng không có trong truyền thuyết lợi hại như vậy , còn cái gì pháp lực cao cường , hồ lửa phệ hồn , hoàn toàn là lãng phải hư danh sao .

tê bò tinh rất vui sướng , mỗ mỗ cũng là rất hỏng mất , trải qua mấy ngày nay , nàng một mực uống Châu Châu đích long huyết , bởi vì mỗi ngày uống vào đi phải không nhiều lắm , liền không nhìn ra quá lớn đích hiệu quả , nàng chỉ nói là chỗ tốt ở phía sau đầu , nhưng không ngờ đến , ở phía sau đầu không phải là chỗ tốt , mà là thật to đích nguy hại a !

tại sao có thể như vậy , hồ ly mỗ mỗ chỉ cảm thấy vận dụng pháp lực lúc vùng đan điền hàn khí bên ngoài dật , rõ ràng cho thấy tích lũy lâu ngày , chẳng qua là nàng mấy ngày nay một mực không có ra khỏi cửa , không động quá tay , không có phát hiện thôi !

 **104 Nữ nhi gặp nạn cha không biết**

thật ra thì không phải là Châu Châu đích máu có vấn đề , mà là mỗ mỗ tiêu thụ không dậy nổi .

Châu Châu cùng một bàn Long tộc bất đồng , nàng ở Thốn Tâm phúc trung lúc , cũng đã hấp thu thiên hà lực , sau đó đến tây hải , viên kia nước hạt sen để cho nàng nhanh chóng lớn lên , cùng lúc đó , nàng mỗi một tấc máu thịt , mỗi một mảnh lân giáp , mỗi một giọt huyết dịch , cũng hàm chứa tới tinh chí thuần đích nước chi tinh nguyên , cho nên hắn mới có thể thể lực hơn người , pháp lực bất phàm , thậm chí có thể xông phá Dương Tiễn đích phong ấn , bởi vì nàng đích pháp lực đã sớm dung nhập vào nàng thân thể , làm sao có thể hoàn toàn che lại .

hồ ly mỗ mỗ quá mức lòng tham , mỗi ngày uống Châu Châu đích long huyết , nhưng nàng chẳng qua là phàm trần yêu hồ , lại không thuộc về nước , như thế nào có thể tiêu thụ phải khởi như vậy nồng hậu đích nước nguyên lực , chỉ uống mấy ngày nay , nàng trong đan điền , liền đã thâm thụ hàn khí ăn mòn .

mỗ mỗ tuy không biết nguyên do , nhưng cũng hiểu tình hình dưới mắt không xong , nàng đang định khiến cho âm chiêu hạ ngoan thủ , bắt giặc phải bắt vua trước , khởi liêu nhà dột gặp ngay cả âm mưa , muốn tìm Hoàng Tuân báo mối thù giết con đích hắc lân Đại vương đuổi theo tới !

Tứ công chúa cùng thường nga , một ngay cả hao ngày chó cũng đánh không lại , mà một người khác , ho khan một cái , vũ lực cực cao , mà võ lực sao , không nói cũng được , cái này hai vị , như thế nào có thể địch nổi mấy ngàn con mãng xà tinh đích vây công . cuối cùng , thiên quân một phát chi tế , Thính Tâm hóa rồng , vác thường nga bỏ chạy , lúc này mới tránh được một kiếp . các nàng hai người mới vừa chạy ra khỏi sanh thiên , liền hướng bầy rắn đi tới phương hướng đuổi theo , chẳng qua là còn là đã muộn rất nhiều , Hoàng Tuân 、 ngao xuân đã bị Ngũ ca bắt được , mà hắc lân Đại vương đã đem người tới Vạn Quật Sơn .

nhất thời mãng xà tinh cộng thêm tê bò tinh , người người cũng kêu để cho mỗ mỗ đóng Hoàng Tuân , mỗ mỗ cả kinh là trợn mắt hốc mồm , chạy như một làn khói trốn ngàn hồ trong động .

nàng bạch nghiêm mặt bịch một tiếng đem đại môn đóng lại , rống to : " Ngũ ca , chết cho ta đi ra ! "

vậy mà , đáp lại nàng chỉ có Châu Châu . Ngũ ca đã sớm chạy đi ăn thịt người liễu , mà Tiểu Ngọc còn lại là nhận ra được có cái gì không đúng , cũng đuổi theo . Tiểu Ngọc là đơn thuần , nhưng là nàng cũng không ngu , trở lại ngàn hồ động không có thấy phụ thân cùng hai người kia , nàng đã cảm thấy có vấn đề , nàng ngồi ở trước bàn trang điểm , đảm nhiệm Châu Châu cho nàng băng bó vết thương , đồng thời nhớ lại phụ thân đích ngôn hành cử chỉ .

đào hầm đích địa phương , là xuyên qua Vạn Quật Sơn đích tất trải qua yếu đạo , hắn kia tâm thần bất định đích bộ dáng , không thể nào là vì con mồi , hơn nữa , hắn lúc nào hảo tâm như vậy , phí khí lực lớn như vậy kéo hai người kia đi ? !

Tiểu Ngọc càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy sợ hết hồn hết vía , nàng vội vàng đứng dậy , đối với Châu Châu đạo : " ta đi trước tìm phụ thân , ngươi ở nơi này chờ mỗ mỗ trở lại nói cho nàng biết một tiếng , các ngươi ăn trước , không cần chờ ta . "

" tỷ tỷ , nhưng là bên ngoài đều là bò tinh ! ngươi không thể đi ra ngoài . "

" không có sao . " Tiểu Ngọc quay đầu lại mỉm cười cười một tiếng , " cũng qua lâu như vậy , bò tinh khẳng định bị mỗ mỗ đuổi chạy . "

bao lại Hoàng Tuân cùng ngao xuân đích , là Tiểu Ngọc bày ra lưới pháp luật , Tiểu Ngọc niệm chú giải trừ lưới lớn , quả nhiên nhìn thấy một sơn động thoáng hiện một đạo linh quang , nàng bận rộn hướng kia sơn động chạy đi .

vậy mà , Tiểu Ngọc vạn vạn không nghĩ tới chính là , nàng cho là vô địch đích mỗ mỗ bởi vì tự làm bậy ngay cả bò tinh cũng dọn dẹp không được , hơn nữa Vạn Quật Sơn thượng lại tới một nhóm mãng xà tinh , hồ muội bây giờ còn là bế quan trạng thái .

ngàn hồ động , lâm nguy .

Châu Châu kinh ngạc nhìn chật vật mỗ mỗ , nhìn nàng ở trong động cơ hồ là hiết tư để lý địa kêu Ngũ ca .

Châu Châu khiếp khiếp trên đất trước kéo nàng y bãi đạo : " mỗ mỗ , Ngũ ca thúc thúc không có ở đây , Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ đi ra ngoài tìm hắn đi . "

" cái gì ? ! " mỗ mỗ đang định nổi giận , liền nghe thấy đông đông đông đập cửa thanh , mỗ mỗ bận rộn để ở cửa chính , cả kinh nói , " làm sao có thể tới nhanh như vậy ! ta Vạn Quật Sơn đích mê cung ! "

vừa nói nàng cũng không nói liễu , Vạn Quật Sơn mê cung tuy phức tạp , nhưng địa phương cũng không lớn , mãng xà tinh nhiều như vậy , có thể đánh động , làm sao có thể không đuổi theo , ai , hồ muội còn đang bế quan , nàng tuy nói trước vì nữ nhi thiết hảo cách âm kết giới , nhưng cũng không ngăn được như vậy mãng xà a , là nàng hại nữ nhi , không đúng ! là Ngũ ca cái đó hỗn trướng hại các nàng cả nhà !

Châu Châu nghe cửa truyền tới tiếng xào xạc , cả người nổi da gà tất cả đứng lên liễu , trong lúc bất chợt nàng xem thấy , vô số tế tế con rắn nhỏ từ trong khe cửa bò vào tới , cả kinh nàng cáu kỉnh thét chói tai , nàng giơ lên băng đá đập tới , tại chỗ liền đem xà đập máu thịt mơ hồ .

" mỗ mỗ ! thật là ghê tởm ! chúng ta chạy mau đi ! "

mỗ mỗ rõ ràng hận đến cắn răng nghiến lợi , lại lắc lắc đầu nói : " không được . chúng ta không thể chạy . "

" tại sao ? chẳng lẽ , mỗ mỗ ngươi muốn giết bọn họ sao , nhưng bọn họ thật là ghê tởm . "

mỗ mỗ nhìn Châu Châu , gằn từng chữ một : " không phải là ta muốn đi giết bọn họ , là ngươi muốn đi giết bọn họ , ngươi nhất định phải giết chết bọn họ ! "

" ta ? " Châu Châu nhìn không ngừng đi vào trong chui con rắn nhỏ , trong dạ dày một trận phiên giang đảo hải , " nhưng là mỗ mỗ , thật là ác tâm , ta không được , ta thật không được . "

" ngươi được , ngươi nhất định phải được . " mỗ mỗ cố nén đan điền đích thống khổ , phất tay một đạo kết giới gia trì đại môn , nàng kéo qua Châu Châu đạo , " mỗ mỗ dĩ nhiên biết có thể chạy , nhưng là ngươi hồ muội a di còn đang bế quan , chúng ta không thể bỏ lại nàng ! nàng là bởi vì cứu ngươi mới bế quan đích , ngươi biết , bây giờ , nàng chỉ cần sáu canh giờ là có thể xuất quan , đây là nàng thời khắc quan trọng nhất , không thể bị bất kỳ quấy rầy , nếu không sẽ … sẽ chết đích ! ngươi muốn ngươi ân nhân cứu mạng chết sao , ngươi muốn ngươi Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ vĩnh viễn không thấy được mẹ sao ? ! "

" không muốn ! " Châu Châu bị mỗ mỗ bén nhọn đích giọng đánh cả kinh .

" vậy ngươi liền nhất định phải giúp mỗ mỗ bảo vệ nơi này , bảo vệ ngươi Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ đích nhà , mỗ mỗ không phải là không muốn mình đi , mà là mỗ mỗ bị trọng thương …"

hồ ly mỗ mỗ âm thầm vận công kích ra một ngụm máu tươi , Châu Châu nước mắt cũng chảy xuống , nàng bận rộn vịn mỗ mỗ , khóc ròng nói : " mỗ mỗ ngươi không sao chớ , mỗ mỗ ngươi không muốn chết ! "

mỗ mỗ chiến chiến nguy nguy đạo : " mỗ mỗ sẽ không chết , mỗ mỗ chẳng qua là bị trọng thương . ngươi Tiểu Ngọc tỷ tỷ đích mẹ cùng nàng đích nhà , cũng nhờ vào ngươi ! ngoan ngoãn , không phải sợ , ngươi là lợi hại nhất hài tử ! ngươi thường nói ngươi phụ thân là đại anh hùng , ngươi là nữ nhi của hắn , ngươi không thể cho hắn mất thể diện , ngươi cũng muốn làm cá tiểu anh hùng . sau khi đi ra ngoài , bọn họ hung , ngươi nếu so với bọn họ hơn hung , bọn họ ngoan , ngươi nếu so với bọn họ ác hơn , không muốn khóc nữa , khóc sẽ để cho bọn họ hơn hung mãnh địa đối phó ngươi , nhớ mỗ mỗ dạy kiếm pháp của ngươi , trước muốn giết lớn nhất con rắn kia , hiểu chưa ! "

Châu Châu khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trắng bệch , nàng rất muốn khóc , rất muốn nói nàng rất sợ , nàng không dám đi , nhưng là nàng cũng không dám nói , mỗ mỗ bị trọng thương , hồ muội a di vẫn còn ở trong động , nếu như nàng không ra đi , các nàng đều phải chết ! nàng trong cổ họng giống như lấp một đoàn miên hoa , nước mắt đem rơi không rơi , nhưng nàng cuối cùng , vẫn gật đầu một cái .

hồ ly mỗ mỗ như trút được gánh nặng , nàng lấy ra một chuôi bảo kiếm , đưa cho Châu Châu , cười nói : " đây là mỗ mỗ đích kiếm , bây giờ cũng cho ngươi sử dụng , cũng sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy đoạn , bất quá ngươi cũng muốn cẩn thận , ngươi là một kiếm khách , kiếm còn người còn …"

" kiếm mất người mất , ta nhớ đích … mỗ mỗ , ta …"

" hảo ! vậy ngươi liền đi ra ngoài đi ! "

Châu Châu còn không có phục hồi tinh thần lại , cũng đã bị lão hồ ly đẩy ra ngoài cửa , vô số song hiện lên hồng quang ánh mắt của nhìn chằm chằm nàng , tanh hôi khí , huân phải đầu nàng da tóc tê dại , nàng muốn khóc muốn thét chói tai , nhưng nàng kêu không được , một cái con rắn nhỏ cuốn lấy nàng chân , nàng cơ hồ là theo bản năng đang lúc , phách tay đem con rắn nhỏ chém thành hai đoạn .

con rắn nhỏ đích máu , tựa như khai chiến đích tín hiệu , vô số mãng xà bị chọc giận , hướng Châu Châu nhào lên .

Châu Châu rốt cục kêu lên , nàng cắn răng , hoành trứ một kiếm chém qua , kiếm khí bén nhọn , đầu rắn rối rít rơi xuống , xú hồ hồ đích máu tươi liễu nàng mặt , nàng từng ngụm từng ngụm thở hào hển , kinh hồn phủ định lúc , trong đầu đột nhiên hiện ra một câu nói .

" nghe cha lời của , đừng sợ ! gắng giữ tĩnh táo , tin tưởng mình , ngươi có thể , ngươi nhất định có thể ! chỉ cần ngươi nghĩ , ngươi liền có thể đem nơi này lửa toàn bộ dập tắt , mau dùng sức a ! "

nàng quá lâu không thấy phụ thân liễu , ngay cả thanh âm của hắn cũng có chút mơ hồ , nhưng nàng vĩnh viễn đều nhớ những lời này , đừng sợ , gắng giữ tĩnh táo , tin tưởng mình , thật ra thì những người này , cùng gà cũng kém không nhiều lắm , chẳng qua là dáng dấp có chút xấu xí , máu cũng có chút xú .

đối với , chẳng qua là có chút xấu xí mà thôi , không có gì nhưng sợ đích , nàng là đại anh hùng đích hài tử ! Châu Châu hít sâu một hơi , giống như giết gà một dạng giết liền có thể đích , không sợ , không sợ , mau dùng sức !

hồ ly mỗ mỗ ở bên trong động , nghe Châu Châu đích thét chói tai , yên lặng nhắm mắt lại , tiểu mập heo a , không nên trách mỗ mỗ lòng dạ ác độc , nếu không phải máu của ngươi làm hại mỗ mỗ pháp lực giảm nhiều , mỗ mỗ cũng không về phần như thế , những thứ kia mãng xà ăn rồi ngươi , bọn họ cũng sẽ pháp lực giảm nhiều , kia mỗ mỗ không phải nhiều mấy phần phần thắng bảo vệ ta hồ muội liễu sao ?

vậy mà , nàng nhưng không có nghe mãng xà gặm đầu khớp xương thanh âm , mà là nghe xà loại tê tê đích kêu thảm thiết .

Châu Châu có thể từ sáng sớm luyện kiếm đến đêm khuya , có thể ở trong núi chạy trốn cả ngày săn thú , nàng luôn là nghiêm khắc dựa theo hồ ly mỗ mỗ đích yêu cầu , nhiều chiêu thử một chút , luyện đến cực hạn , một kiếm bị mất mạng , tuyệt đối không lãng phí một tia một chút nào đích khí lực .

phụ thân của nàng , cho nội tâm của nàng đích dũng khí , mà mẫu thân nàng , ho khan một cái , cho nàng đần đần đích đầu , ngu ngốc mà không sợ , nàng không hiểu mãng xà đích chỗ đáng sợ , chẳng qua là bản năng cảm thấy ghê tởm sợ , cái này còn không về phần để cho nàng sợ đến không nhúc nhích được tay chân , cộng thêm tấc lòng mang dựng lúc không ngừng ăn vào linh dược , những thứ kia đủ để tăng trưởng ngàn năm pháp lực , mặc dù bị Dương Tiễn phong ấn ở hơn phân nửa , nhưng cổ lực lượng kia , hay là đang nội tâm liệt hỏa khích lệ hạ , ở nơi này chém giết trung từng điểm từng điểm bị đào móc đi ra .

máu thấy nhiều , cũng liền cảm thấy không có gì , Châu Châu trong đầu đã trống rỗng , chỉ có kiếm trong tay , đang không ngừng phách 、 chém 、 đâm , nhắm ngay bọn họ đầu , giống như đánh xuyên gà đích đầu óc , đánh xuyên đá một dạng , đánh xuyên bọn họ đầu óc .

vô số mãng xà bị làm như vậy rơi , nhưng cũng có vô số mãng xà xông lên , Châu Châu cũng bị vô số lần quất bay ở ngàn hồ động đóng chặt đích cửa động thượng , nàng lau khóe miệng máu , cố nén trong mắt nước mắt , hô to một tiếng để ở đã đến trước mắt nàng đích miệng to như chậu máu .

ta không thể khóc , ta nếu so với bọn họ hơn hung ! Châu Châu suy nghĩ , một tay cầm kiếm , một quyền rũ xuống , đánh làm thịt đầu rắn , sau đó nhào vào mãng xà ổ trong , khai triển lần sau chiến đấu , nhưng hắc thủy đàm khuynh sào ra , xà là giết không xong đích , ít nhất không phải là Châu Châu loại này tiểu Long , có thể giết hoàn đích .

xà thi kèm theo không ngừng tràn vào đích mãng xà , Tiểu công chúa rốt cục ý thức được , coi như nàng không bị xà ăn hết , cũng có có thể bị chen chết a ? nàng muốn hỏi một chút mỗ mỗ đã qua mấy canh giờ , lại phát hiện , mình đã nói không ra lời .

cứ như vậy chốc lát đích thất thần , một cái đại xà đã nhân cơ hội đi vòng qua liễu phía sau nàng , muốn đem nàng một hớp nuốt vào . Châu Châu chỉ nghe sau lưng kiếm vào da thịt thanh , Thính Tâm từ trên nóc đánh một động , phi thân mà vào , kiếm chém mãng xà , đem Châu Châu lôi ra động đi .

Thính Tâm ôm tiểu cô nương này , vội vàng nói : " không có sao chứ ? xà tại sao muốn hướng động này trong đi , có phải hay không a tuân cùng ngao xuân ở nơi này trong động ? "

Châu Châu đích trước mắt sớm bị máu tươi ngu dốt ở , ở trong động nàng cũng không cần dùng ánh mắt nhìn , bởi vì một kiếm chém ra đi , tổng hội chém trúng xà .

nàng lăng lăng nhìn trước mắt mơ hồ người của ảnh , nàng xoa xoa ánh mắt , không lớn hiểu nàng đang nói cái gì .

thường nga thấy vậy bận rộn thay Châu Châu xoa một chút mặt , đối với nghe thầm nghĩ : " Tứ công chúa , đứa nhỏ này quá nhỏ , nhất định là dọa sợ , ngươi cũng hỏi không ra cái gì . cái này mãng xà tinh trước phó nối nghiệp địa hướng nơi này xông , sẽ không không có nguyên do , nhất định là a tuân cùng tám Thái tử vào nơi đây , bất luận như thế nào , chúng ta trước ngăn lại mãng xà tinh , để cho bọn họ có cơ hội trốn trốn mới là . "

Thính Tâm tâm như lửa đốt , nghe vậy gật đầu một cái , nàng cất cao giọng nói : " ngao xuân , các ngươi chạy mau ! chúng ta sẽ ngăn lại mãng xà tinh đích ! "

thanh âm xa xa truyền ra , nhất thời tràn đầy sơn vang vọng .

trong huyệt động đang cùng Tiểu Ngọc giằng co đích ngao xuân cùng Hoàng Tuân nghe vậy vội vàng đứng lên .

Hoàng Tuân giờ phút này đã tỉnh lại , Tiểu Ngọc đã dùng nàng pháp lực thay hắn bức ra một ít rắn độc , mặc dù suy yếu , hắn vẫn có thể đủ nhúc nhích .

" tám Thái tử , mãng xà tinh đuổi theo tới , Tứ di mẫu các nàng nhất định là đánh không lại đích ! "

" ta đi giúp tỷ tỷ ! " ngao xuân ưu tâm tỷ tỷ , đối với Tiểu Ngọc quát , " ngươi cái này tên lường gạt , còn không mau tránh ra . "

Tiểu Ngọc nghe mãng xà tinh cũng là kinh nghi bất định , nhưng giờ phút này bị ngao xuân vừa hô , nàng vội vàng phản bác : " ta nói ta không phải là , ta là tới cứu các ngươi đích ! ta còn cho hắn ép độc , ta không phải gạt tử …"

ngao xuân cười lạnh một tiếng : " cha ngươi gạt chúng ta đích thời điểm , cũng là nói như vậy ! "

Tiểu Ngọc bị chận phải cứng lại , nàng xem hướng Hoàng Tuân , trong mắt lệ quang oánh oánh .

Hoàng Tuân suy tư chốc lát , lạnh lùng nói : " ta tin tưởng ngươi không phải là người xấu , nhưng là là cha ngươi hại chúng ta , điểm này không thể nghi ngờ . hơn nữa , hắn hại...không ít liễu chúng ta , cũng hại người nhà của ngươi , chính hắn ngất ở chỗ này không có sao , nhưng là nhà các ngươi người trong , chỉ sợ gặp nạn liễu . "

" vì 、 tại sao ? "

Hoàng Tuân cơ tiếu đạo : " ngươi không nghe thấy sao , mãng xà tinh đã vi núi , đám này xà không chuyện ác nào không làm , pháp lực cao cường , các ngươi một nhà ở ở nơi này trên núi , còn có đường sống sao ? "

" còn có tê bò tinh …" Tiểu Ngọc nhớ tới vẫn còn ở trong nhà bế quan đích mẹ , năm mại đích mỗ mỗ cùng nho nhỏ Châu Châu , gấp đến độ xoay người rời đi .

" đứng lại ! " Hoàng Tuân tiến lên ngăn lại nàng , " ngươi cái bộ dáng này , đi cũng bạch đáp , muốn cứu ngươi đích người nhà , liền phải cùng chúng ta hợp tác . "

Tiểu Ngọc xóa sạch lau nước mắt , đạo : " hợp tác ? "

ngao xuân rơi vào ngàn hồ trước động lúc , hắn hai tỷ tỷ cùng một tiểu mập mạp đang bị xà lưng tựa lưng vây vào giữa .

Thính Tâm vừa thấy ngao xuân , vừa vội vừa tức : " ngươi chạy thế nào trở lại ! a tuân đây ? ! "

ngao xuân đạo : " ta tới giúp ngươi a , a tuân muốn đi dẫn ra xà ! "

" cái gì ? ! "

Thính Tâm chỉ cảm thấy một cái đầu hai đại , cái này hai hài tử , tức chết nàng ! nếu không phải là thời gian không đúng , đang muốn mắng hắn chó máu lâm đầu !

mà vào lúc này , Thốn Tâm cũng cảm thấy mau bị tức chết .

nàng đứng ở nam sông long cung , chỉ đằng xà liền mắng : " Dương Tiễn đây ? ! hắn rốt cuộc chạy đi nơi nào ! "

đằng xà ủy khuất nói : " Nhị gia nhật lý vạn ky , đương nhiên là tại hạ giới công cán liễu . "

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy ngực hơi chậm lại : " hắn đi nơi nào công cán liễu ? ! còn không nhanh lên cho ta tìm hắn trở lại ! còn ngươi nữa , ta tên là ngươi lâu như vậy , ngươi cư nhiên đều không xuống ! "

đằng xà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt , khiếp khiếp nói : " nhỏ / tiểu nhân , là ngủ thiếp đi … về phần Nhị gia , lúc này , không phải đi bồi Hoàng Tuân , chính là ở bồi ba Thánh mẫu , hoặc là ở quỳ mộ phần … phu nhân , ta biết ngài muốn Nhị gia , khí hắn chậm chạp không trở về tin/thơ , nhưng hắn trong khoảng thời gian này quả thật không có hồi thiên đình , chưa kịp nhìn ngài đích tin/thơ a , ngài cũng đừng tức giận . "

cái này gọi là ta làm sao có thể không khí , quỳ mộ phần , hắn bây giờ còn đang quỳ mộ phần ? !

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi , chỉ đằng xà lạnh lùng nói : " ngươi đi nói cho Dương Tiễn , nữ nhi của hắn mất , bây giờ sinh tử chưa biết , bọn họ Dương gia đích cây nếu là gảy , hắn chính là quỳ cả đời mộ phần cũng không đủ ! còn không mau đi ! "

" gì 、 gì ? "

 **105 Trí giả ngàn lo có vừa mất**

trên thực tế , Dương Tiễn cũng không có ở quỳ mộ phần , tư niệm cha mẹ tuy tốt , nhưng nếu là cháu ngoại đều chết hết , hắn lại có mặt mũi nào thấy cha mẹ , hắn thật sớm liền đến tám cảnh cung .

đạo đức Thiên tôn may là khá hơn nữa nói đức tu dưỡng , giờ phút này cũng bị Dương Tiễn khí cười : " ngươi chạy đến nơi đây , chính là muốn cho lão đạo giúp ngươi kéo thiên đình chư thần , để cho bọn họ vô hạ đi bắt ngươi cháu ngoại ? ! "

thánh nhân uy áp trước mắt , trên đất kim liên số không rơi , Dương Tiễn chắp tay hành lễ , như cũ tám phong bất động .

" chính là , sư tổ chớ giận , đệ tử đi cầu sư tổ , thực là chuyện này thật là ngài phân bên trong chuyện . "

" a . " đạo đức Thiên tôn nghe vậy , lời như thế cũng nói cho ra tới , hắn cũng không vội vả tức giận , lắc lắc đầu nói , " lộ vẻ thánh chân quân đúng dịp nói thiện biện , làm phải Ngọc đế Vương mẫu tin cậy , chẳng qua là , lão đạo cũng không phải là kia bất tỉnh hội đích thiên đình đứng đầu . Dương Tiễn nột , ngươi lung tung đem chuyện hướng lão đạo trên người tài , sợ là đánh lỗi tính toán . "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười , lại thi thi lễ đạo : " sư tổ cho bẩm , làm tiếp định đoạt không muộn . "

" nga ~ , nói đi , bần đạo cũng muốn xem một chút , ngươi có thể nói ra cái gì tử xấu xí dần mão ? "

" đúng như sư tổ theo như lời , thiên đình đứng đầu , bất tỉnh hội lạm quyền , ngày điều trần hủ , ngược lại trở thành bọn họ thực hiện ** đích công cụ , hôm nay tình thế hạ , đẩy ra một bộ vì tam giới chúng sanh tạo phúc đích mới ngày con thế ở phải làm . nhưng đẩy ra ngày con , cần thiết một có dũng 、 có trí 、 có nhân đích anh hùng , mà đệ tử cái này ngàn năm qua , chỉ ở Hoàng Tuân trên người , thấy được loại này tiềm chất . "

" ai , cái này cữu cữu nhìn cháu ngoại , nào có không hài lòng đích , ngươi lời này , cũng là có thất thiên lệch liễu đi . "

Dương Tiễn cười nói : " mặc dù sư tổ cho là đệ tử thiên vị , nhưng ngày này ý , cũng là công chính vô tư đích đi . thần tiên sống chết , vốn là khó được , Dương Tiễn ngàn năm vô tử , mà ta Tam muội cùng ngày hóa , cũng là gió xuân một lần , liền phải lân mà . huống chi , người này sinh khác thường giống , gặp đại nạn , lại có thể phải sinh , bất chánh nói rõ , hắn chỗ bất phàm sao ? "

" sư tổ là thiên đạo thánh nhân , lại là người dạy giáo chủ , bảo vệ khả năng này vì tam giới mang đến phúc chỉ người , không phải là ngài đích phân bên trong chuyện sao , đây là thứ nhất . "

đạo đức Thiên tôn tuyết trắng đích lông mày run lên , hỏi : " chẳng lẽ còn có thứ hai thứ ba ? "

Dương Tiễn lược lược cáp thủ đạo : " xiển chặn hai giáo giáo chủ tuy đã giải hòa , nhưng môn hạ đệ tử , như cũ thế thành nước lửa , tuy ngàn năm cộng sự , nhưng cừu hận không chỉ có không có hóa giải , ngược lại ở càng sâu . Hoàng Tuân là ta ngày hóa sư đệ con của , nhưng đồng thời cũng là thiên đình muốn tru diệt người , khó bảo toàn sẽ không trở thành tiệt giáo thần chi trả thù đích đối tượng . mà sư tổ ta Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng ta những thứ kia các sư thúc đích tính bướng bỉnh , sư tổ ngài là rất rõ ràng , bọn họ quyết kế sẽ không khoanh tay đứng nhìn , mặc cho tiệt giáo khi dễ tới cửa , đến lúc đó thần tiên đại chiến , chỉ sợ không cách nào tránh khỏi . "

" sư tổ ngài là ba thanh đứng đầu , chính là huynh trưởng , tránh khỏi Nhị đệ tranh chấp , cũng không phải là ngài phân bên trong chuyện sao ? "

đạo đức Thiên tôn sửng sốt , không khỏi bật cười nói : " hảo hảo hảo , khó trách ngươi sư tổ như vậy thích ngươi , mà ngươi thông thiên sư thúc tổ , trong miệng mặc dù đối với ngươi vạn phần chê , bần đạo cũng biết , hắn ba không phải có như ngươi vậy đích đồ tôn đây . chẳng qua là , ngươi tuy lưỡi xán hoa sen , lão đạo như cũ không thể đáp ứng . "

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra , bận rộn quỳ xuống nói : " đệ tử kính xin sư tổ thùy liên . "

đạo đức Thiên tôn lắc đầu một cái : " chẳng phải nghe thấy ngọc không trác , bất thành khí , ngươi trước thay hắn trừ hướng Nga Mi dọc theo đường đi đích yêu nghiệt , lại tới cầu xin này bần đạo , cho hắn ngăn trở đến từ thiên đình đích áp lực , ngươi cái này cữu cữu thay hắn che gió che mưa quá nhiều , sợ là cái này cháu ngoại không thể thành tài . "

Dương Tiễn mâu sắc một sâu , đạo : " điểm này sư tổ cũng là quá lo lắng . ngày hóa cừu gia nhiều , đệ tử sở trừ bất quá cửu ngưu nhất mao , chỉ muốn Hoàng Tuân ở học thành bản lãnh trước , vừa có thể ma luyện mình , có thể giữ được tánh mạng . mà đệ tử đi cầu sư tổ , cũng là vì này bởi vì , tiệt giáo thượng tiên , pháp lực cao cường , trên có khảm cung đấu mỗ 、 long hổ huyền vò chân quân 、 theo đời chuyển ứng ba tiêu nương nương , dưới có ma nhà bốn đem , la tuyên lưu hoàn , lữ nhạc hơn đức vân vân . những người này , tất cả giỏi về trắc coi là , pháp lực vô biên . đệ tử tự hỏi có thể lừa gạt ở một hai ngày , nhưng không giấu giếm liễu ba năm ngày , có thể địch quá một hai vị , lại không ngăn được vây công , cho nên mới cả gan cầu xin sư tổ xuất thủ , ít nhất cho ta kia cháu ngoại ba ngày tu hành thời gian , cũng để cho hắn có sức tự vệ . "

đạo đức Thiên tôn hơi một nghĩ ngợi , đạo : " ngươi như thế thành tâm , bần đạo cũng không tiện cự tuyệt , chẳng qua là , chính ngươi đích sư tổ , là dễ nói chuyện , nhưng ngươi thông thiên sư thúc tổ , hắn một khi biết được , ngươi đãi như hà ? "

Dương Tiễn dập đầu hành lễ : " chuyện chỗ này , đệ tử tự đương hôn hướng bích du cung tạ tội , mặc cho sư thúc tổ phát lạc . "

" nói thế thật đúng là , nếu là hắn muốn dẫn lòng của ngươi can đi đây ? "

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra , không biết ý gì , giết liền giết , còn mang cái gì tâm can đi a , nhưng hắn vẫn đáp : " đệ tử tuyệt không lận tích . "

" hảo hảo hảo , ngươi cần phải nhớ ngươi lời nói này , đi đi . "

đạo đức Thiên tôn giống như huy con ruồi tựa như phải khoát khoát tay , Dương Tiễn đứng dậy lui ra ngoài , mới vừa ra cửa liền nghe đạo đức Thiên tôn đạo : " Đồng nhi a , nhanh đi truyện pháp chỉ , liền nói ngươi sư tổ hồng quân lão tổ gần nhất ban thưởng một nhóm bảo vật , để cho tam giáo đệ tử câu tới đây phân bảo , tới trước được trước , trì tới coi như không có . "

" nhưng , sư phụ , sư tổ nơi nào ban thưởng bảo vật a , ngài là không phải là nhớ lộn ? "

" nói nhảm , bần đạo dĩ nhiên biết không có tứ , đây không phải là trước lừa gạt tới sao ! đến lúc đó một người đưa một viên kim đan là được . "

"(⊙o⊙) nga , là 、 là , đệ tử lĩnh mệnh . "

Dương Tiễn : suy nghĩ một chút đến lúc đó đám người kia sắc mặt của , không khỏi cảm thấy , thật vui vẻ … chẳng qua là , mang tâm can đi , đến tột cùng là ý gì đây ?

cha đi ở tám cảnh cung đích vân trên đường muốn tâm can , mẹ nằm ở trên giường hợp không hợp mắt chỉ cảm thấy đang đào tâm can , mà tâm can bản thân , Châu Châu Tiểu công chúa , chỉ cảm thấy nếu bị đánh cho thành tử tâm can liễu .

" cẩn thận ! "

ngao xuân nghiêng người ngăn ở Châu Châu trước mặt , thay nàng ngăn trở cuồng mãng nghênh đầu một kích .

Châu Châu như thoát lực một loại , sẽ phải ngã xuống , lại bị ngao xuân một thanh níu lại : " kiên trì , bây giờ dừng lại , cũng chỉ có chết ! "

Châu Châu cả người một kích linh , hướng ngao xuân gật đầu một cái , hai người liếc mắt nhìn nhau , lại đầu nhập trong chiến đấu , nhất thời huyết nhục văng tung tóe , xà hào như đao .

chiến huống như thế , một bên quần chúng vây xem cũng là lo lắng đề phòng .

mai sơn lão đại thở phào nhẹ nhỏm : " ngô , cám ơn trời đất , thiếu chút nữa đứa bé kia sẽ phải mất mạng , lão Tứ , chúng ta còn là đi xuống giúp một tay đi . "

mai sơn lão Tứ sờ sờ mập đô đô đích càm : " nhưng là Nhị gia để cho chúng ta tới là bắt Hoàng Tuân , Đông hải Tứ công chúa nhiều lần trợ giúp Hoàng Tuân chạy trốn , bây giờ có mãng xà tinh kéo các nàng , không phải là rất tốt sao ? "

" nhưng là , kia dù sao cũng là Đông hải Tứ công chúa a . " mai sơn lão Lục tương đối ngay thẳng , hắn nói , " đây chính là chúng ta vị kia , ho khan một cái , đích hôn Đường tỷ , nàng nếu là chết , đừng nói là chúng ta , chỉ sợ Nhị gia cũng chiếm không được hảo . "

" vậy hay là cứu ? " lão Tứ cũng có chút do nghi , " nhưng là , Hoàng Tuân còn chưa có xuất hiện , nếu không chờ một chút ? dù sao chỉ cần Tứ công chúa không có sao không phải thành sao , ta xem cái này Tứ công chúa còn đĩnh có thể đánh đích , còn lại những người không có nhiệm vụ , nga , còn có kia tám Thái tử , trừ cái này hai , những thứ khác chúng ta cũng không cần xía vào . "

lão đại tuy có vi từ , nhưng các huynh đệ cũng biểu thái , hắn cũng không cách nào nói cái gì nữa , lão Lục thọt hao ngày chó , hỏi hắn : " mới vừa Tứ ca nói , ngươi có nghe thấy không a . "

hao ngày chó ngơ ngác nhìn phía dưới cái đó thân ảnh nho nhỏ , chợt kéo qua lão Lục đạo : " ngươi có hay không cảm thấy , cái đó tiểu mập mạp ánh mắt , còn có động thủ dáng vẻ , đặc biệt giống ta chủ nhân a . "

" a ? " lão Lục đi xuống vừa nhìn , đĩnh lùn đĩnh mập một đứa trẻ , cả người bị máu hồ ở , cầm kiếm bổ tới chém tới , hắn bỉu môi nói , " giống như gì giống như a , ngươi có phải hay không muốn Nhị gia muốn điên rồi , một ngu chó . "

bầu trời những người này cười nói không chút nào đưa tới Châu Châu đích chú ý , nàng chẳng qua là cảm thấy , tứ chi đều giống như đổ duyên một loại , những thứ kia máu đen , dính vào nàng quần áo , phảng phất cũng thấm thấu nàng cơ lý trong , nàng quá mệt mỏi , mệt đến không thể mình . ánh mắt của nàng có thể rõ ràng địa bị bắt được đầu rắn hướng nàng nhào tới đích quỹ tích , nhưng nàng nhưng không cách nào giơ tay lên trung đích kiếm đem nó chém xuống .

ngao xuân bản tính hiền lành , hắn một mực cố ý thức địa ngăn ở Châu Châu bên người , ở Châu Châu không thể kịp thời phản ứng lúc , bảo vệ nàng , mà Thính Tâm tắc khứ giúp thường nga , tháng cung tiên tử lúc này cũng sâu hận , thường ngày nếu là rút ra một nửa thời gian tới luyện kiếm , cũng sẽ không luân lạc đến đây .

lúc này , tại chỗ tất cả mọi người , bao gồm hồ ly trong động đích hồ ly mỗ mỗ đều ở đây muốn , Hoàng Tuân rốt cuộc đi đâu vậy , thế nào còn không ra . Hoàng Tuân thật ra thì cũng muốn đi ra , chẳng qua là vẫn chưa tới thời điểm , hắn và Tiểu Ngọc ẩn thân nơi xa thạch quật trung , lặng lẽ chờ đợi .

Tiểu Ngọc lòng như lửa đốt , nàng không hiểu nhìn về phía bên cạnh tuấn lãng thiếu niên .

" ngươi không phải nói muốn đi dẫn ra mãng xà tinh sao , muội muội ta đều phải mệt chết đi được , ngươi thế nào còn không đi ra ngoài . "

" a . " Hoàng Tuân gạt gạt tú khí chân mày , " đó là ngươi muội muội , cũng không phải là muội muội ta , ta chỉ cần bảo vệ di mẫu của ta cùng huynh đệ là đủ rồi . "

Tiểu Ngọc giận đến hai mắt đỏ lên , nàng đứng dậy muốn đi , lại bị Hoàng Tuân một thanh kéo hạ .

thiếu niên mi mục như họa , trong trẻo lạnh lùng như tháng : " hắc lân Đại vương còn chưa tới , ta mặc dù giờ phút này đi ra ngoài , cũng chỉ có thể dẫn ra cá nhỏ tiểu tôm , đợi đến hắc lân đến , ta di mẫu một dạng sẽ chết , cho nên chỉ có chờ đến hắc lân đuổi tới lúc , ta lại xuất hiện thân , mới có thể thay thân nhân của ta dẫn ra tất cả cụ có uy hiếp lực yêu nghiệt . "

" nhưng là , hắc lân rốt cuộc lúc nào mới …"

Tiểu Ngọc lời còn chưa dứt , liền nghe thấy một tiếng rung trời động địa đích gầm nhẹ .

tráng kiện đích đuôi rắn lăng không đánh rớt xuống , Thính Tâm duệ thường nga , ngao xuân duệ Châu Châu , bốn người hiểm hiểm né tránh .

Hoàng Tuân chợt đứng dậy , đối với Tiểu Ngọc đạo : " hắn tới , mau giá vân mang ta đi ra ngoài ! "

Hoàng Tuân ngang trời xuất hiện , tất cả mọi người là rung lên .

Thính Tâm ai thiết không dứt : " tuân mà , chạy mau ! "

Hoàng Tuân khóe mắt cũng là ướt át , hắn rút ra sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm , đối với hắc lân Đại vương quơ múa đạo : " ngươi là phải báo mối thù giết con sao , oan có đầu nợ có chủ , ngươi muốn giết sẽ tới tìm ta , không nên làm khó vô tội người . "

đen nhánh đích mãng xà đứng lên , có thể so với sơn nhạc , nó sẽ phải hướng Hoàng Tuân tật xông tới , lại chợt dừng lại , miệng phun tiếng người : " đừng tưởng rằng vốn Đại vương không biết ngươi ở đây đánh cái gì chủ ý ! dẫn ra ta , tới cứu ngươi đích thân nhân , nhưng vốn Đại vương cũng gặp tang tử đau , ngươi như thế nào có thể cho là bằng ngươi có thể bảo toàn thân bọn họ trở lui đây , ngươi đã trung liễu ta rắn độc , vốn là mệnh ở đán tịch , ta sẽ để cho người nhà của ngươi chết ở trước mặt ngươi , trở lại ăn ngươi ! "

Hoàng Tuân thân cư trời cao , mai sơn huynh đệ giấu ở nơi xa , đều là cứu chi không kịp , mà thanh hư đạo đức chân quân trong tay toàn tâm đinh quang hoa lòe lòe , lại bị một bên Bạch hạc đồng tử lại chặn lại .

" sư thúc , sư tổ nói , ngài chỉ có thể nhìn , không thể ra tay . "

" tiểu Bạch a , ngươi nhưng cũng là người tu đạo , có thể nào như vậy không có lòng từ bi đây ? ! ta đồ tôn bị rắn cắn , ngươi không để cho ta động , hắn bị người quải đi , ngươi cũng không để cho ta động , bây giờ nhưng là phải xảy ra nhân mạng a ! ngươi sẽ không tránh ra , coi như không còn kịp rồi ! "

Bạch hạc đồng tử lo lắng nói : " nhìn ngài nói , ta há là như thế người , chẳng qua là sư tổ sớm có giải vây chi kế , không nên ngài động thủ . "

Bạch hạc đồng tử trong tay phù bảo linh quang như điện , chợt thoan đi ra ngoài , thanh hư đạo đức chân quân mắt ba ba ngắm đạo này linh phù rơi vào tự mình đồ tôn trên người , sau đó hắn pháp lực tăng nhiều , đại giết tứ phương , nhưng là kia bạch quang chợt nhanh chóng chợt nhanh chóng , lại rơi vào liễu Đông hải Tứ công chúa phía sau phía sau một mập lùn tử trên người .

" ngươi cái này 、 làm cái gì vậy ? ! chúng ta Ngọc hư cung đích bảo bối , có thể nào rơi vào ngoại nhân trên người , ngươi mau lấy thêm một đạo linh phù đi ra ! "

Bạch hạc đồng tử cười nói : " ngài cái đó đều là bên trong người , nàng làm sao có thể là người ngoài . "

tinh phong mùi hôi thối , hướng Thính Tâm lao thẳng tới tới , ngao xuân hét lớn một tiếng : " tỷ tỷ ! "

cái tuổi này thượng nhẹ tiểu tử phi thân tiến lên , chắn tỷ tỷ trước mặt của , Hoàng Tuân 、 Thính Tâm giờ phút này đều là tâm đảm muốn rách , Thính Tâm ngửa mặt lên trời một tiếng rồng ngâm , hóa thành hồng long , một cái đuôi quất bay ngao xuân , cùng hắc lân Đại vương vật lộn đứng lên .

nhưng mãng xà tinh tu hành ngàn năm , ăn thịt người vô số , Thính Tâm như thế nào có thể là đối thủ của hắn , hắc phong tanh hôi trong , hồng long tiếng kêu rên thanh , lân giáp tẫn rơi .

tháp đích một tiếng , Châu Châu chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt nóng bỏng , nàng đưa ra đen kịt tay nhỏ bé , lòng bàn tay một mảnh hồng lân chiếu lấp lánh , cùng nàng đích rất giống rất giống . nàng trong lòng rung lên , nhìn về phía cái đó đang ai minh thân ảnh của , mẹ nàng sinh nàng lúc , cũng là như vậy tiếng kêu …

nàng chợt ngẩng đầu lên , màu đen mãng xà đang hướng hồng rồng ngâm kêu : " muốn chết ! "

nho nhỏ tay đã siết chặc , kiếm phát ra nhiều tiếng ai minh , tuyết trắng đích kiếm quang , chiếu sáng toàn bộ Vạn Quật Sơn đích bầu trời .

" muốn chết chính là ngươi ! "

tựa như một đạo sấm sét từ trong tầng mây chiếu xuống , tầng mây phảng phất cũng bị đốt đốt , rối rít tản ra , lộ ra điểm một cái sơ tinh , hắc lân Đại vương máu đỏ con ngươi trung ánh ra một thân ảnh nho nhỏ cùng nàng trong tay trường hồng , hắn bận rộn nghiêng thân thể tránh né , nhưng một kiếm này thế tới quá mức mãnh , lại là không thể tránh né , nó chỉ cảm thấy đầu nhẹ một chút , cốt lục lục lăn xuống trên đất vòng vo một vòng , không thể động đậy , chỉ nghe nàng nói : " ngươi dám đụng mẹ ta một cái thử một chút ? ! "

còn chưa tới cùng xuất thủ mai sơn huynh đệ , thanh hư đạo đức chân quân , chung quanh chúng xà : "Σ( ° △°|||)︴"

Thính Tâm một tiếng khóc khẽ , hóa thành hình người bị Châu Châu tiếp lấy , Châu Châu đem nàng đưa cho ngao xuân , đạo : " chiếu cố tốt mẹ ta . "

ngao xuân bận rộn tiếp lấy tỷ tỷ , chợt phục hồi tinh thần lại , ai là mẹ ngươi tới ? !

mà không quản ngao xuân như thế nào kinh nghi , Châu Châu đã sớm một toàn thân quay đầu lại , trong tay bảo kiếm đang không ngừng hí .

" tới a ! các ngươi không phải là muốn động thủ sao ! tới a , cứ đi lên thử một chút a ! "

nàng mắt đỏ , sãi bước đi tiến lên , bầy rắn lại bị bị dọa sợ đến toàn bộ lui về phía sau , hao ngày chó mắt thấy một màn này tình cảnh , lẩm bẩm kêu : " chủ nhân , thật sự là chủ nhân …"

dựa theo một loại thoại vốn đích ** , giờ phút này phải làm là Tiểu công chúa phát uy , lực khắc ngàn quân , vậy mà , quyển này thì không phải là một loại thoại vốn .

vừa vào vừa lui trong , chỉ nghe bính đích một tiếng , Châu Châu đích kiếm gảy , gảy , như vậy một thời khắc mấu chốt , gảy …

thường nga 、 Thính Tâm : "(⊙o⊙)…"

ngao xuân vội vàng tiến lên phía trước nói : " nếu không ngươi dùng ta ? ! di , kiếm của ta đây ? "

Hoàng Tuân liếc mắt hét lớn : " còn tìm cái gì kiếm , chạy mau a ! "

ngao xuân một kích linh , bận rộn hóa rồng kéo mấy người này bỏ chạy , Tiểu Ngọc bị thuận đường kéo lên , thanh âm xa xa truyền tới : " ta 、 ta phải về nhà a ! "

trong thần hi , thanh long xuyên qua đám mây , một đám hắc xà đuổi sát ở phía sau , cắn chết không thả . ngao xuân 、 Châu Châu vây quanh Thính Tâm , Tiểu Ngọc 、 thường nga đứng ở đuôi rồng đánh lui hắc xà , chẳng qua là hai người pháp lực thấp kém , cũng là phí công vô dụng . Hoàng Tuân thấy vậy gấp đến độ lòng như lửa đốt , đáng tiếc rắn độc trong người , cũng không nhúc nhích được sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm a , trong đầu hắn linh quang chợt lóe , đối với Châu Châu đạo : " ngươi còn có thể động sao ? "

Châu Châu ngẩng đầu , nghi ngờ nhìn về phía cái này đại nam hài .

" ngươi cầm kiếm của ta , đi giết phía sau kia đống xà . "

Châu Châu nuốt một ngụm nước bọt , trong miệng một mảnh tanh hôi , nàng phi phi hai cái , hỏi : " vạn nhất 、 nữa gảy , làm sao bây giờ ? "

Hoàng Tuân đạo : " không thể nào ! mặc dù đi ! "

" thật 、 có thật không ? "

" so trân châu thật đúng là , còn không mau đi ! không đi nữa , chúng ta đều phải chết liễu ! "

Châu Châu vừa nghe , đối với ngao xuân nghiêm túc nói : " chiếu cố tốt mẹ ta . "

lời nói không rơi , nàng nâng kiếm liền đi , sờ/chớ tà kiếm như sao , quang diệu mười bốn châu .

lúc này , Dương Tiễn đang chỗ cao mở thiên nhãn túng lãm cửu thiên cửu địa , thấy sờ/chớ tà kiếm quang , đang muốn vui mừng địa khen cháu ngoại vào ích liễu , đột nhiên phát hiện không lớn đối với . thanh long trên , ngồi hồng long 、 Hoàng Tuân 、 thường nga cùng một cái nhỏ hồ ly , mà ở cuối cùng nắm sờ/chớ tà kiếm uy chấn bát phương đích , cũng là một cái phấn long , một cái nho nhỏ , mập mạp đích , phấn long , phấn long a !

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy phảng phất một tiêu lôi lăng không đánh rớt xuống , cái này vào ích đích không phải là cháu ngoại , giống như , là con gái của ta ? !

 **106 đem nhầm thật trư làm trân châu**

sờ/chớ tà kiếm là kiền nguyên bách luyện tinh , sắc bén dị thường , mũi kiếm ngọn đèn miệng ánh sao chợt lóe , trong khoảnh khắc đoạt tánh mạng người . cầm kiếm người võ nghệ cao cường , cộng thêm bảo kiếm bất phàm , càng là như hổ thêm cánh . từ chỗ cao mắt nhìn xuống , chỉ thấy kiếm quang như đuổi phong trục điện , ngân long giơ vuốt , hắc áp áp bầy rắn lập tức liền bị chém đứt một mảnh , hoa lạp hoa lạp đích rơi xuống đi .

Châu Châu đang giết được khởi tính , chợt bả vai nhất trọng , hẳn là có người muốn giơ lên nàng đi ! nàng cả kinh , thuận tay chính là một kiếm đâm ra , nhanh như điện nhanh chóng , vài giọt đỏ ngầu đích máu rơi vào sờ/chớ tà trên thân kiếm , phá lệ nổi bật , Châu Châu ngẩn ra , không phải là xà , vậy là ai ?

Dương Tiễn trở lại đám mây , tay phải đã thương , máu tươi lâm ly , hao ngày chó cùng mai sơn huynh đệ giờ phút này đã chạy tới , thấy hắn bị thương , đều là kinh hãi : " Nhị gia （ chủ nhân ） , ngươi không sao chớ ? "

Dương Tiễn lắc đầu một cái , nhìn Châu Châu lại cười nói : " hảo bén nhạy đích thân thủ . "

mai sơn huynh đệ liếc mắt nhìn nhau , lão Tứ tiến lên phía trước nói : " Nhị gia , không biết vật nhỏ này là nơi nào nhô ra đích , mãng xà tinh vi sơn , chính là nàng bảo vệ kia ngàn hồ động đích đại môn , chém giết liễu mấy trăm con mãng xà tinh , rồi sau đó hắc lân thân chí , cũng là nàng chém xuống một kiếm đầu rắn , cứu Đông hải Tứ công chúa cùng Hoàng Tuân . "

" nga , đúng rồi , nàng còn quản Đông hải Tứ công chúa gọi mẹ , điều này cũng chưa từng nghe qua Tứ công chúa lập gia đình a , chẳng lẽ là tư sinh …"

" im miệng ! " Dương Tiễn mày rậm vừa nhíu , ngay sau đó sắc mặt như thường , đối với mai sơn huynh đệ đạo : " các ngươi đi trước hồi thiên đình , gọi cảnh mà xuống , hao ngày chó lưu lại . "

mai sơn huynh đệ hai mặt nhìn nhau , không biết nơi nào chọc giận tới vị này gia , mờ mịt không hiểu cũng chỉ có thể chắp tay cáo lui .

hao ngày chó lúc này mới tìm được cơ hội nói chuyện , hắn phác xích phác xích tiến lên , ấp úng đạo : " chủ nhân , nàng là 、 nàng là ngài cùng phu nhân hài tử , ta tiểu 、 tiểu chủ nhân , có đúng hay không ? "

Dương Tiễn giờ phút này cũng thật có chút kinh ngạc , hắn sờ một cái hao ngày chó đích đầu chó cười nói : " ngươi là như thế nào biết được đích ? "

hao ngày chó hạnh phúc địa thặng liễu thặng đầu đạo : " tiểu chủ nhân ánh mắt của cùng động thủ ngoan kính , đơn giản cùng chủ nhân giống nhau như đúc ! hơn nữa , ngài mới vừa là cái loại đó biểu lộ , ta vừa nhìn cũng biết , hắc hắc hắc hắc . bất quá , tiểu chủ nhân làm sao sẽ chạy đến nơi đây tới đây , chẳng lẽ là phu nhân gọi nàng tới ? "

Thốn Tâm làm sao có thể gọi nữ nhi đi ra kiền loại nguy hiểm này chuyện của , tiểu nha đầu này , chỉ sợ là len lén chạy đến đích , Dương Tiễn cả kinh , bận rộn đối với hao ngày chó đạo : " mau tìm phu nhân . "

" là ! kia , tiểu chủ nhân làm sao bây giờ ? "

Dương Tiễn nhìn về hạ giới phật quang rực rỡ , miếu vũ nghiễm nhiên , tâm niệm vừa động , phất tay áo một cái , đánh trúng thanh long , ngao xuân bị đau một tiếng rồng ngâm , rơi xuống giới đi , mà hắn vác đích mấy người cũng là nhất tề thét chói tai , rơi vào phàm trần . Tiểu Ngọc kéo Hoàng Tuân , thường nga ôm lấy Tứ công chúa , Châu Châu một người đứng ở đuôi rồng , đung đưa không chừng , bận rộn ôm lấy ngao xuân đích cái đuôi , nhưng nàng có thể nào kéo phải khởi cự long , cũng bị lôi kéo thật nhanh rớt xuống . hai người một đạo ép vỡ liễu phòng ốc . ngao xuân lập tức liền té bất tỉnh . Châu Châu đang ngạc nhiên với mình chút nào phát không bị thương , chỉ thấy phía trước phế tích hạ bò ra ngoài một đầu mập tai to đích mập mạp , đầu đầy tiểu cuốn cuốn còn là ướt đích , hướng nàng hét lớn : " nơi nào tới yêu quái , ngay cả ngươi Trư gia gia đích miếu cũng dám đập ? ! "

Châu Châu một ngu dốt , Trư gia gia , là ai ?

Dương Tiễn cười một tiếng , bỏ xuống xá lợi tử , như kim dương ra biển , lần sái tường quang , bảo vệ miếu vũ , liền cùng hao ngày chó vội vàng rời đi .

Thốn Tâm đợi lâu Dương Tiễn không tới , đằng xà lại không thấy bóng dáng , đã sớm ngồi lập khó an , nếu không phải đại ca nói đợi thêm nhất đẳng , nàng chỉ sợ sớm đã đi rồi .

ma ngang Thái tử có chút không nói : " ngươi đừng vòng vo , xoay chuyển ta mắt ngất không nói , lại nói ngươi chuyển vòng , Dương Tiễn là có thể nhanh lên một chút tới sao ? "

" hắn có tới hay không không có vấn đề ! " Thốn Tâm khóc ròng nói , " hai mẹ con chúng ta đích sống chết , hắn đã sớm không để ý , ca , nếu không chúng ta đi thôi , chớ chờ hắn liễu . "

" đi tới làm gì , thủy quân đều đã phái ra đi , nhiều ngươi một , cũng sẽ không có quá lớn trợ giúp , còn không bằng ở chỗ này chờ đợi Dương Tiễn , hắn có thiên nhãn lại có hao ngày chó , định có thể lập tức tìm được Châu Châu . "

" nhưng là , hắn không biết chạy đi nơi nào a ! nếu không chúng ta đi ra ngoài tìm hắn đi ! "

Thốn Tâm xoay người vừa muốn đi ra , đang thấy , người nọ huyền y chiết phiến , long mi mắt phượng , vào điện tới .

" Thốn Tâm , Dương Tiễn tới . "

chỉ tiêu một câu nói , liền có thể tẫn thích nàng trong lòng băng cứng , mấy ngày nay tới mệt nhọc 、 lo âu 、 sợ liền như nước thủy triều một loại xông lên một con , nàng biết biết chủy , nhào vào trong ngực của hắn khóc không thành tiếng .

" ngươi thế nào mới đến a ! hài tử mất , nàng cũng mất thật lâu ! "

" đi , đi mau ! " Thốn Tâm chợt tránh thoát Dương Tiễn đích ôm trong ngực , nắm lên hắn vừa chạy ra ngoài đi , nàng nức nở nói , " chúng ta nhanh đi tìm Châu Châu ! "

Thốn Tâm mới vừa đi mấy bước , liền giác bên hông một cổ lực mạnh , nàng bị bắt trứ liễu trở lại , Dương Tiễn nắm cả nàng , thay nàng vừa thức lệ vừa nói : " chớ vội , ta đã tìm được Châu Châu liễu , chẳng qua là , ngươi tạm thời không thể trực tiếp đem nàng mang về . "

Thốn Tâm đầu tiên là mừng như điên sau lại cực đoan không hiểu : " tại sao , nữ nhi của ta , ta không thể trực tiếp đem nàng mang về ? ! "

Dương Tiễn đè lại vai của nàng ôn nhu nói : " bởi vì nàng bây giờ cùng tuân mà chung một chỗ , hơn nữa , nàng cho là Tứ công chúa là mẹ nàng . "

" cái gì ? ! "

tịnh vò bên trong miếu , Trư Bát Giới phác xích phác xích đem ngao xuân ôm vào đi , thường nga thấy vậy , đối với hắn phúc thân thi lễ đạo : " đa tạ Nguyên soái chứa chấp chi dạ/ừ . "

Trư Bát Giới cười hắc hắc : " tiên tử nơi nào thoại , hai chúng ta đó là cái gì , ho khan một cái , lại nói , đây là ta lão heo cùng Đông hải cũng có mấy phần giao tình , cứu bọn họ tỷ đệ cũng là phải . "

thường nga nghe vậy cảm kích cười một tiếng , thấy Trư Bát Giới tâm thần rạo rực , phiêu phiêu nhiên không biết người ở chỗ nào . ánh mắt kia , thấy Châu Châu cả người nổi da gà cũng rớt xuống , làm nơi này duy nhất tỉnh đích đàn ông , Hoàng Tuân cảm giác mình có cần thiết thay di mẫu ngăn trở loại này cuồng phong lãng điệp .

hắn đứng dậy đối với thường nga đạo : " di mẫu , vị này là ? "

thường nga cười nói : " vị này là ngày oành Nguyên soái Trư Bát Giới . "

" ai , tiên tử , vậy cũng là chuyện đã qua , lão heo bây giờ đã vào phật môn , chính là Phật tổ hôn phong tịnh vò sứ giả , chuyện cũ liền bằng nói ra , bằng nói ra a . "

ngày oành Nguyên soái , tịnh vò sứ giả ? Hoàng Tuân thuở nhỏ sinh trưởng ở Thanh phong sơn , thanh hư đạo đức chân quân tuy không thể truyện hắn pháp thuật , nhưng cũng không có thể để cho hắn lớn lên một mở mắt hạt a , trong động điển tịch , đều do kim hà Đồng nhi hóa thân người phàm , nhất nhất giáo sư cùng hắn . cái này Trư Bát Giới kiếp trước cũng là ngày túc chánh thần , Hoàng Tuân há có thể không biết , hắn hơi suy nghĩ một chút liền nói : " tôn giá thì ra là chính là hộ tống Đường tăng tây thiên học hỏi kinh nghiệm đích vị kia , kia Tề thiên đại thánh Tôn Ngộ Không , không phải là ngài sư huynh sao ? "

Tôn Ngộ Không ? ! ! danh tự này rất quen thuộc , giống như , có ai nói qua tới , Châu Châu dùng sức gõ đầu , lại nhất thời không nhớ nổi , đang nghi ngờ trong lúc nóng nảy , Hoàng Tuân đã phanh một tiếng quỳ xuống .

" tịnh vò sứ giả ở trên cao , ta có một chuyện muốn nhờ , nghe nói Tề thiên đại thánh pháp lực vô biên , năm trăm năm trước đại náo thiên cung , tây đi đường thượng hàng yêu vô số , là tam giới hách hách nổi danh anh hùng nhân vật , tại hạ ngưỡng mộ đã lâu , muốn mời ngài tiến cử lạy khi hắn môn hạ , đại ân đại đức , khắc trong tâm khảm , ngày sau phải trả . "

Trư Bát Giới nhìn cái này đột nhiên cắt đứt hắn và nữ thần trong mộng nói chuyện bẩn tiểu tử , đang định nói chuyện , kết quả lại một cá bẩn nha đầu bính liễu đi lên .

" ta nhớ ra rồi , cữu cữu nói qua , Tôn Ngộ Không là ! là ! ngươi thật cùng Tôn Ngộ Không một sư phụ sao ? "

Trư Bát Giới vung còn chưa kịp ghim đích tiểu cuốn cuốn đạo : " đó là đương nhiên , bất quá ta có thể so với hắn lợi hại hơn , kia con khỉ , bất quá chính là danh tiếng đại . "

" đó là khẳng định a ! ngươi là thần tiên trên trời , tam giới lợi hại nhất đại anh hùng , ngươi đã cứu rất nhiều giống ta như vậy tiểu hài tử , vì cái này , ngươi gần nhất đều không có về nhà có đúng hay không ? ! "

gì ? ! Trư Bát Giới một ngu dốt , nhưng là thường nga tiên tử trước mặt , có người như vậy khen hắn , hắn làm sao có thể không thuận can leo lên , hắn ho nhẹ mấy tiếng , lớn tiếng nói : " đúng vậy , không sai , chính là ta đây lão heo ! "

thật sự là hắn , thật sự là hắn ! nhưng mặt của hắn , thế nào lại là cái bộ dáng này , cái này nghi ngờ bất quá chợt lóe lên , liền bị tìm được phụ thân đích vui sướng yên không có , bất kể hắn lớn lên hình dáng ra sao , đều là cha ta cha .

Châu Châu nóng bỏng địa bắt hắn lại đích móng heo , ta tên là châu , hắn cũng gọi là heo , tóc cùng ta một dạng đều là cuốn cuốn , vẫn cùng Tôn Ngộ Không thúc thúc một sư phụ , càng là thần tiên trên trời , tam giới nổi danh đại anh hùng , không phải là cha ta , còn có thể là ai ? !

Châu Châu ôm lấy chân của hắn , một cái sẽ khóc liễu đi ra , mở miệng sẽ phải gọi cha , nhưng một bên Hoàng Tuân mở miệng lại kéo trở lại lý trí của nàng , không thể để cho người khác biết phụ thân có ta , nếu không hắn sẽ có nguy hiểm . nàng cắn môi không mở miệng , nước mắt lại cốt cốt chảy xuống , nàng dính đầy vết máu đích khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cũng bị lao ra hai đạo bạch .

" sứ giả , cầu xin ngài , tiến cử ta đi …"

" ai , vân vân , vân vân . ta ngay cả ngươi họ người nào tên ai cũng không biết , dựa vào cái gì tiến cử ngươi đi a . "

Hoàng Tuân ngẩn ra , cúi đầu không nói lời nào , thường nga thấy vậy tiến lên phía trước nói : " Nguyên soái , ta ngươi ngàn năm tình nghĩa , thường nga cũng không dối gạt ngươi , hắn chính là bỉnh linh công cùng ba Thánh mẫu đích con trai , tên kêu Hoàng Tuân , cầu xin ngài tiến cử , chính là vì cứu hắn cha mẹ của . ta cùng với ba Thánh mẫu xưa nay giao hảo , kính xin ngài nhìn ở ta mặt mỏng cùng đứa nhỏ này một mảnh hiếu tâm đích phân thượng , giúp hắn một chút đi . "

" cái gì ? ! bỉnh linh công cùng ba Thánh mẫu , hắn hắn hắn , ta ta ta . " Trư Bát Giới xưa nay nhát gan sợ chuyện , như thế nào có thể đáp ứng chuyện như vậy , nhưng là thường nga đi cầu , hắn lại không thể tại chỗ từ chối , đang vì khó khăn đang lúc , Châu Châu lại nổ .

mới vừa Trư Bát Giới nhìn thường nga ánh mắt của , như vậy lộ cốt , nàng tuy nhỏ , cũng hiểu không đối với kính , hơn nữa thường nga bây giờ khẩu khẩu thanh thanh vậy là cái gì ngàn năm tình nghĩa , ở trong lòng nàng , đây chính là có người ở trước mặt nàng câu dẫn phụ thân , mẹ nàng còn ở bên cạnh đích trong nhà nằm đây , vậy làm sao có thể nhẫn .

" cái gì ngàn năm tình nghĩa , hắn lúc nào cùng ngươi có ngàn năm tình nghĩa liễu , hắn ngày ngày vội vàng tạo phúc tam giới , còn có theo ta cùng ta … , nào có ở không lý tới ngươi ! "

Hoàng Tuân 、 thường nga nhìn chằm chằm nàng trợn mắt hốc mồm , Châu Châu cũng có chút áo não , có phải hay không bại lộ cái gì a ? nàng quýnh lên kéo Trư Bát Giới liền đi , Trư Bát Giới đang rầu không cách nào thoát thân , bận rộn liền sườn núi hạ lư đi , lưu lại Hoàng Tuân 、 thường nga cùng hai con tiểu con muỗi đầu óc mơ hồ .

Châu Châu tức giận địa lôi kéo Trư Bát Giới chạy thẳng tới Thính Tâm căn phòng của . Tiểu Ngọc đang chiếu cố Thính Tâm , thấy nàng hai người đột nhiên xông tới cũng là cả kinh , Châu Châu đối với Tiểu Ngọc mạnh cười nói : " tỷ tỷ , ngươi đi ra ngoài trước đi . "

" nhưng là nơi này …"

" nơi này có ta ! ngươi đi ra ngoài đi , đi ra ngoài đi . "

Tiểu Ngọc bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể đi ra ngoài , hai con tiểu con muỗi nhân cơ hội đi vào , dừng ở phòng lương thượng mắt nhìn xuống trong phòng hết thảy .

Châu Châu phanh một tiếng té tới cửa , trực câu câu địa nhìn Trư Bát Giới .

Trư Bát Giới bị nàng trành phải cả người sợ hãi , hắn dập đầu dập đầu ba ba đạo : " ngươi 、 ngươi người nào a , làm gì như vậy nhìn ta đây lão heo . "

" ta là ai , ngươi đoán chừng cũng không nhận được liễu , ta cũng thiếu chút nữa không nhận ra ngươi , bởi vì ngươi quá lâu không có về nhà ! ta đều dài hơn lớn , ngươi lại cho tới bây giờ chưa từng thấy qua ta . " Châu Châu lau nước mắt nức nở nói , " nhưng là nàng , ngươi tổng nhận được đi ! "

Trư Bát Giới nhìn về phía trên giường bất tỉnh nhân sự đích Thính Tâm , lẩm bẩm nói : " dĩ nhiên biết a , Tứ công chúa sao . "

" ngươi cũng biết nàng là công chúa ! nàng đều ở nơi này ! nữ nhân kia nói ngàn năm tình nghĩa , ngươi tại sao không phản bác ? ! ngươi lâu như vậy không trở về nhà , có phải hay không căn bản cũng không phải là bởi vì bận rộn , mà là bởi vì nàng ! "

" trở về cái gì nhà ? " Trư Bát Giới rốt cuộc minh bạch không được bình thường , " nơi này chính là ta đây lão heo đích địa bàn , ta đây lão heo đích nhà a . "

cái gì ? Châu Châu hơn tức giận liễu , nàng vuốt ve Thính Tâm bể tan tành đích vảy , nức nở nói : " vậy ngươi tại sao không nhận ta cùng mẹ ta tới , phụ thân , ngươi không muốn chúng ta sao ? "

phốc ! hai con tiểu con muỗi rốt cục không nhịn được , bọn họ xông phá cửa sổ bay ra ngoài , ở tịnh vò ngoài miếu toàn thân biến đổi , chính là Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn .

Tam công chúa vốn là rất khó quá , bởi vì nữ nhi cư nhiên nhận lầm mẹ , nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới , nữ nhi liền chưa từng thấy qua nàng , Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ lại cùng nàng tương tự , cái này nhất thời hồ đồ nhận lầm , cũng không trách nàng , nhưng là bây giờ , cáp cáp cáp cáp cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc !

nàng nhìn Dương Tiễn hắc như oa để sắc mặt của , đã cười điên rồi .

" ta cũng nói với ngươi , bảo ngươi đừng cho nàng lấy như vậy đất đích tên , dê heo heo , dê heo heo , bây giờ thật

thành heo heo , cáp cáp cáp cáp ha ha , cười ngạo ta . "

Dương Tiễn : "…"

cầu xin nhị ca trong lòng bóng ma .

nhị ca : ta cuộc đời này sai lầm lớn nhất , chính là ở lão bà ta mang thai lúc chưa cho nàng ăn hột đào . còn có , đổi tên ! lập tức cho ta khuê nữ đổi tên !

 **Chương 107 Thông minh cháu trai ngốc nữ nhi**

Thốn Tâm cười đến cười run lẩy bẩy, tựa vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực nửa ngày nói không ra lời.

Dương Tiễn than một hơi, một đôi mắt phượng chỉ nhìn thấy nàng, không nói một lời.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế, cố nén được cười đưa tay mò về hắn hơi lạnh gương mặt, tóm lấy nói: "Sao được, ngươi bây giờ biết tức giận?"

Giống như đất tuyết trung nở rộ vĩ vĩ Hồng Mai, hắn xanh nhạt gương mặt hiện ra đỏ ửng, Thốn Tâm lại thấy ra tay trọng , hơi có chút đau lòng, nàng xoa xoa mặt của hắn, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Có đau hay không a?"

Dương Tiễn đè lại tay của nàng chìm Thanh Đạo: "Không quan trọng việc nhỏ, không sánh bằng đau lòng."

Phốc, nghe hắn u oán lời nói, Thốn Tâm lại chưởng không được , cười to nói: "Một mình ngươi đại nam nhân, hà cớ gì nhỏ mọn như vậy, Châu Châu đem Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ nhận thành ta, ta không phải cũng không nói gì sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày nhìn chăm chú nàng nói: "Nếu là nàng đem đông thi nhận làm mẫu thân, không biết phu nhân còn có thể rộng lượng như vậy hay không?"

"Đó là dĩ nhiên." Thốn Tâm mắt hạnh hơi liếc đạo, "Bởi ta chi sơ sẩy, nàng mới nhận lầm người, làm sao có thể trách nàng. Ngươi cái này làm cha , đứa nhỏ đánh mất gần một tháng đều không biết, tuy là tây thi, khả không sánh bằng cứu nàng đông thi a, ha ha ha."

Thốn Tâm nhón chân lên, sờ sờ Dương Tiễn mũi.

"Là Dương Tiễn chi tội." Dương Tiễn nghe vậy đầu tiên là có chút ảm đạm, sau đó vừa bất đắc dĩ đạo, "Hiện nay khả nên làm thế nào cho phải?"

Thốn Tâm hé miệng vui lên: "Còn có thể thế nào? Đương nhiên là lại đi vào đem Châu Châu mang ra a, chẳng lẽ ngươi tưởng nàng vẫn luôn đi theo Trư Bát Giới sau lưng gọi cha?"

"Đương nhiên không nghĩ!" Dương Tiễn ho nhẹ mấy Thanh Đạo, "Về sau Châu Châu tên này cũng chớ để , điềm xấu... Ta khác cho nàng làm cái tên rất hay."

"Nhị gia nói rất đúng a." Thốn Tâm nín cười gật gật đầu, "Chỉ là lúc này nhưng muốn chú ý , nhưng mà lại đừng cùng cái gì mèo mèo chó chó, kê kê vịt vịt dính dáng nha."

Dương Tiễn hoành nàng liếc mắt một cái, lại trêu đến nàng che miệng cười không ngừng, hai người lần nữa vượt quá màu son tường sân, tiến vào tịnh đàn miếu bên trong.

Thốn Tâm tới gần một chút Thính Tâm gian phòng, liền nghe nữ nhi quen thuộc tiếng nức nở.

Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn liếc nhau, trong mắt lo lắng yêu thương chi ý như trong trản chi rượu, đều muốn tràn ra tới . Thốn Tâm lặng lẽ đâm thủng giấy cửa sổ, chỉ thấy nữ nhi đã đổi thân sạch sẽ quần áo, chính canh giữ ở nghe cơ thể và đầu óc một bên, Trư Bát Giới sớm đã không thấy tăm hơi, không khác, bị Châu Châu hù chạy.

Hằng Nga làm cho hắn xúc phạm thiên điều cứu khâm phạm, mà Châu Châu là muốn vu oan hắn xúc phạm giới luật cưới lão bà a, tuy nói Đông hải Tứ công chúa là rất xinh đẹp , nhưng là hắn đã là Phật Tổ người, nhất định phải giữ vững chính mình tiết tháo! Tịnh đàn sứ giả một mặt quăng bím tóc nhỏ một mặt vuốt ngực, cũng như chạy trốn được chạy ra ngoài. Châu Châu ở trong sân xoay chuyển vài vòng đều không tìm gặp hắn, ngồi xổm đang nghe trái tim cổng như là bị vứt bỏ chó con. Còn là Tiểu Ngọc nghe thấy tiếng vang đi ra hỏi nàng, khả Châu Châu lại lắc đầu, không nói câu nào.

Tiểu Ngọc sờ sờ nàng bẩn thỉu tóc, đong đưa vai của nàng dụ dỗ nói: "Nhanh đi tắm rửa đi, thủy ta đều cho ngươi đốt tốt lắm, đổi thân sạch sẽ quần áo, cũng hảo tới chiếu cố mẹ ngươi a, đi thôi đi thôi, nơi này có ta nhìn đây."

Châu Châu lúc này mới nhẹ gật đầu, tắm thay quần áo, tẩy đi một thân ô trọc, lộ ra nguyên bản hình dáng tướng mạo, canh giữ ở nghe cơ thể và đầu óc bờ.

Thính Tâm giờ phút này trên người vết thương đều thoa lên màu vàng nâu thuốc bột, lân phiến hoàng hồng giao nhau, thất linh bát lạc, Ánh sáng ảm đạm, xem ra có chút đáng thương. Châu Châu vừa thấy mẫu thân bị thương nặng như vậy, cha lại ngay cả nhận đều không muốn nhận các nàng, tăng thêm vô tận đau khổ đau lòng.

Nàng nắm chặt Thính Tâm long trảo, ô nghẹn ngào nuốt khóc lên.

"Nương, cha là người xấu, ô ô, ta cũng là người xấu, đều là ta, mới đem ngươi hại thành như vậy, ngươi còn đau không đau nhức, ta cho ngươi hô hô."

"Cha làm sao sẽ biến thành như vậy chứ, hắn trước kia, nấc, không phải là cái dạng này ..."

"Hắn lại không muốn ta , hắn trước kia mang cảnh ca ca không mang theo ta, bây giờ vì cái kia nữ nhân xấu, liên ngươi cũng không cần."

"Nương, chúng ta nên làm thế nào đây, chúng ta nên làm thế nào đây..."

Hai mẹ con khóc lên đều là một cái đức hạnh, nhất lưu lệ liền ngăn không được, hung hăng kêu làm sao đây. Dương Tiễn thầm than một tiếng, lại là đau lòng lại là im lặng, thật là nhịn không được. Hắn cùng Thốn Tâm sớm đã ẩn thân, giờ phút này liền trực tiếp xuyên tường vào, đang muốn mở miệng, liền đối với thượng Châu Châu nước mắt loang lổ khuôn mặt nhỏ, hai người đều kinh trụ.

Nữ nhi từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua cha mẹ, mà cha mẹ sao lại không phải lần thứ nhất thấy nữ nhi. Thốn Tâm chăm chú nắm chặt Dương Tiễn tay, kích động vui sướng như hồng thủy một dạng, quét sạch nội tâm.

Giống, giống, giống, nàng ở trong lòng cảm thán, thật sự quá giống, nếu như cái này hai cha con đứng chung một chỗ, mặc cho ai đều một cái liếc mắt nhìn đến ra bọn họ quan hệ. Đồng dạng hẹp dài có thần mắt phượng, đồng dạng thẳng tắp mũi, đồng dạng tuấn tú hình dáng, chỉ là phụ thân tương đối oai hùng, nữ nhi tương đối mượt mà thanh tú, mang theo bụ bẩm, nhưng lại là một cái khuôn đúc đi ra .

Phần này vui sướng dùng động tác đã muốn không cách nào biểu đạt, Thốn Tâm gần như là thốt ra: "Nhị gia, ngươi nhìn thấy sao, nàng dường như ngươi!"

Dương Tiễn ngơ ngác nhìn chính mình tiểu công chúa, nghe thấy Thốn Tâm lời nói đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, đáp: "Miệng cùng lông mày giống ngươi, tiểu xảo thanh linh..."

Một câu chưa hết, chỉ nghe thấy kiếm như du long, đâm nghiêng mà đến, Dương Tiễn vội vàng kéo Thốn Tâm tránh thoát, chỉ thấy kiếm quang phía dưới, vách tường đều bị oanh ra một cái động lớn.

Châu Châu lập tức thu thế, lui về nghe cơ thể và đầu óc một bên, cảnh giác dò xét bốn phía, quát: "Người nào? !"

Thốn Tâm cả kinh che miệng nói: "Như vậy vừa động thủ thì càng giống ."

Châu Châu lỗ tai khẽ động, ở bên trái!

Dương Tiễn tới không kịp cản trở, liền thấy kiếm mang lại xông lại, như gió trì điện chí, đây là con gái ruột, hắn lại không thể trả tay, chỉ có thể kéo lão bà tránh, một cái sơ sẩy, lại bị đâm rách vạt áo.

Châu Châu nghi ngờ dò xét dưới đất màu đen vải rách, trong lòng cũng bắt đầu luống cuống. Hồ ly mỗ mỗ dạy nàng kiếm pháp, chú trọng một kích mất mạng, mà nàng mỗi lần xuất thủ, liền tính không thể một chiêu phá địch, cũng có thể làm thương nặng đối phương, nhưng là hiện tại, rõ ràng có hai người tại cái này trong phòng, nàng lại nhìn không thấy bóng người, hơn nữa liên tiếp xuất thủ hai lần, cũng chỉ là đâm rách vạt áo.

Nàng trừng to mắt, theo bản năng lui về sau mấy bước ngăn tại nghe cơ thể và đầu óc trước, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Nơi nào đến được mao tặc, ta cảnh cáo các ngươi không cần không biết lượng sức, cha ta, đúng, cha ta ngay tại sát vách, chỉ cần ta vừa gọi, hắn thì sẽ tới giết chết các ngươi !"

Dương Tiễn thở dài một tiếng, liếc mắt, cha ngươi rõ ràng đang ở trước mắt! Hắn đang muốn lộ thân hình ra, lại bị Thốn Tâm ngăn lại, tam công chúa lắc đầu, Dương Tiễn hơi có chút không hiểu, nhưng vẫn là ẩn thân, mới mở miệng liền mang theo nồng đậm mùi dấm: "Cái kia đầu heo nơi nào giống cha ngươi, thể trạng cường tráng, tai to mặt lớn, cùng dung mạo ngươi nửa phần đều không giống."

"Hắn sẽ cho ngươi ca hát, hội cùng ngươi ngủ, sẽ bảo vệ ngươi sao?"

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi đi ra phía trước, sờ sờ Châu Châu rối tung tiểu quyển quyển: "Ngươi nhận lầm , hắn không phải là cha ngươi, ta mới là..."

Chỉ thấy sờ một cái hàn quang thoảng qua, Dương Tiễn nhanh chóng thối lui hai bước, Thốn Tâm sờ hắn cánh tay vẫn chưa hết sợ hãi, vất vả thiệt thòi lui được nhanh, bằng không, đầu này cánh tay đều muốn bị tháo xuống.

"Không chuẩn ngươi nói cha ta nói xấu!"

"Hắn lớn lên nhìn rất đẹp, bởi vì hắn là cha ta."

Lại Một kiếm quét ngang, trong phòng bình bình lọ lọ trong khoảnh khắc đánh cho vỡ nát.

"Hắn liền tính không bồi ta, hắn còn là cha ta!"

Nương theo lấy nàng giọng kiên định, dưới đất phiến đá toàn bộ bị nhấc lên, Dương Tiễn yên lặng tế lên kết giới toàn bộ ngăn trở.

Châu Châu cầm kiếm, đối với không biết địch nhân khẩn trương nói: "Mẹ ta kể , liền tính toàn, toàn hạ người đều mắng hắn, ta cũng không thể ném bỏ hắn, ta phải hiểu hắn, ủng hộ hắn, vĩnh viễn đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, những cái kia mắng hắn người, đều là đồ đần, là đầu óc có vấn đề !"

"Các ngươi đều là đồ đần, khẳng định đánh không lại ta , còn không mau cút đi!"

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, chờ muốn mở miệng, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy một bên truyền đến cháu trai cùng Hằng Nga thanh âm, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm liếc nhau, không thể làm gì tạm thời rời đi.

Hoàng Tuân vốn là tiên nhân sở sinh, trong cơ thể pháp lực tại vô tận chém giết cùng đào mệnh trung dần dần khai phát, hắn vốn là cảnh giác, nhĩ lực càng là nhạy bén, rất nhanh liền phát hiện không hợp lý.

Hắn gọi lớn Trư Bát Giới giữ vững bát thái tử, cùng Hằng Nga một trước một sau chạy đến.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Châu Châu một tay nắm lấy vải dệt vẫn chưa hết sợ hãi nói: "Có hai người xông tới."

Hoàng Tuân dò xét quanh mình hoàn cảnh, chìm Thanh Đạo: "Hình dáng tướng mạo như thế nào?"

"Ngạch, không nhìn thấy, ta nhìn không thấy bọn họ, bọn họ nhìn thấy ta, còn mắng cha ta..."

Tiểu cô nương lải nhải cả ngày một đống lớn, Hoàng Tuân lại bị trong tay nàng vải dệt hấp dẫn ánh mắt, hắn đoạt lấy, dò xét nửa ngày, như có chút suy nghĩ.

Hằng Nga khó hiểu nói: "A tuân, đây là?"

Hoàng Tuân lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, cười lắc lắc đầu nói: "Vô sự." Trong tay lại trân trọng đem vải dệt bỏ vào trong ngực, nhìn xem Châu Châu, vừa sợ vừa nghi, khóe miệng lại mang theo cười, dỗ dành nàng đem vừa mới đối thoại nói lại lần nữa.

Mà Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai người im lặng đi giữa khu rừng, Thốn Tâm thở dài: "Nàng nên nhớ được không ký, không nên ký ngược lại là nhớ được phá lệ lao, đáng thương cái này một bầu hiếu tâm, toàn bộ cho Trư Bát Giới."

"Ngươi vừa mới vì sao không cho ta hiện thân, nếu nàng thấy ta, tất nhiên sẽ..."

"Tất nhiên sẽ như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi cho rằng nhận cha cùng tìm tướng công giống như, xem ai ngày thường tuấn liền muốn ai. Đứa bé kia tử tâm nhãn, như thấy ngươi bộ dáng, liền đem ngươi định vì người xấu, ngày sau không phải là càng khó giải quyết sao, ta liền biết ngươi như vậy tiến lên lỗ mãng nói khẳng định không được, lúc này mới ngăn lại ngươi ."

Dương Tiễn thở dài một tiếng: "Hiện tại chỉ có thể nghĩ biện pháp khác , cảnh nhi làm sao còn chưa tới?"

Thốn Tâm khó hiểu nói: "Ngươi gọi cảnh nhi đến làm cái gì, úc, nàng nhận ra cảnh nhi, sẽ thuận thế nhận ngươi , đúng hay không?"

Dương Tiễn hoành nàng một cái nói: "Nàng ngay cả ta cũng không nhận ra, như thế nào hội nhận biết cảnh nhi, chúng ta chỉ là làm một tuồng kịch, cũng nên có người đến hát mặt đen đi."

Thốn Tâm bĩu môi,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: vậy nhưng nói không chừng.

Ngao Cảnh từ cửa Nam thiên bay thẳng mà đến, đột nhiên đánh mấy cái hắt xì, đây là, làm sao vậy?

Ngượng ngùng a, sờ sờ mọi người, kẹt văn thêm trở về quá muộn, hiện tại bổ ngày hôm qua đổi mới nha.

 **108 Hai cái biểu ca hót thúy liễu**

bởi vì Dương Tiễn vợ chồng đột nhiên xông vào đưa tới tịnh vò bên trong miếu đích khủng hoảng , Hoàng Tuân bọn họ định ở trong phòng bày hai chiếc giường , tất cả mọi người tụ chung một chỗ coi chừng ngao xuân cùng Thính Tâm .

Trư Bát Giới nhéo trứ tiểu đuôi sam bách tư bất đắc kỳ giải : " điều này sao có thể sẽ có yêu quái xông được đi vào đây , Phật tổ không phải là hiển linh dùng xá lợi bảo vệ nơi này sao , cái này không thể nào a . "

thường nga mày liễu nhăn mày túc , nhẹ giọng nói : " có phải hay không là tới yêu quái pháp lực quá cao ? "

Trư Bát Giới lắc đầu phải cùng bát lãng cổ tựa như phải , luôn miệng nói : " không thể nào , không thể nào đích , chỉ cần là yêu quái , phật quang dưới , không chỗ ẩn trốn . "

" như vậy là …" thường nga tay bày hương tai , lo âu không dứt .

Trư Bát Giới thấy nhất thời đau lòng , khuyên nhủ , " tiên tử không cần ưu tâm , có ta lão heo ở , nhất định sẽ bảo tiên tử không việc gì . "

thường nga nghe vậy nhàn nhạt cười một tiếng : " kia đa tạ Nguyên soái liễu . "

" hừ ! " Châu Châu đích miệng quyết phải có thể treo du bình , nàng đằng thân liền khởi , lôi kéo Tiểu Ngọc sẽ phải rời đi , lại bị Hoàng Tuân gọi lại .

" đi đâu ? "

Châu Châu hất đầu nổi giận đạo : " ngươi quản được sao ? "

Hoàng Tuân lau chùi trong tay sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm , trầm giọng nói : " hiện giờ đại địch trước mặt , chúng ta tất phải tập trung lực lượng , mới có thể giữ được tánh mạng . các ngươi cứ như vậy lỗ mãng thất thất địa đi ra ngoài , sợ là gặp nguy hiểm . "

Tiểu Ngọc kéo kéo Châu Châu đạo : " đúng vậy , Châu Châu ngoan , nghe lời đi , bây giờ cũng không thể đi ra ngoài , mẹ ta hẳn đã xuất quan , rất nhanh là có thể tới cứu chúng ta liễu . "

Châu Châu trứu trứu tiểu lông mày nghi ngờ nói : " hồ muội a di đi vào tới sao ? "

Tiểu Ngọc ngẩn ra , thật nhanh toàn thân nhìn một chút bao phủ toàn bộ ngôi đền đích màu vàng lưu hà , nhờ giúp đở địa ánh mắt đầu hướng Trư Bát Giới .

Trư Bát Giới vừa dịch nha vừa nói : " mẹ ngươi là yêu quái đúng không , vậy khẳng định không vào được liễu . "

Tiểu Ngọc vội la lên : " vậy ta là thế nào tiến vào đây ? "

" làm rõ ràng a , tiểu muội muội , ngươi là tiên đi vào , xá lợi phật quang mới bao lại cái này miếu đích . bây giờ phật quang đã bao lại cái này miếu liễu , mẹ ngươi lấy yêu quái thân , dĩ nhiên không vào được la . "

" vậy cũng làm sao bây giờ nột ? " Tiểu Ngọc gấp đến độ đi qua đi lại , lần này Châu Châu cũng không đi vội vả liễu , lôi kéo nàng vẫn an ủi .

mà Hoàng Tuân nghe tỷ muội đoạn này đối thoại , mâu sắc sâu hơn , hắn làm như lơ đãng hỏi : " các ngươi không phải là thân tỷ muội ? cũng đúng , Châu Châu là long , kia Tiểu Ngọc , ngươi vậy là cái gì đây ? "

Tiểu Ngọc theo bản năng đạo : " ta là hồ ly . "

quả nhiên là long ! Hoàng Tuân ánh mắt đốt đốt nhìn chằm chằm Châu Châu , Châu Châu bị hắn trành phải cả người sợ hãi , lớn tiếng phản bác : " ta không phải là long ! "

a , Tiểu Ngọc mới vừa rồi rõ ràng đã chấp nhận , ngươi ngược lại vẫn còn ở cứng rắn chống đở , Hoàng Tuân cười nói : " không phải là long ? ngươi cũng không là long , vì sao vừa thấy ta Tứ di mẫu long thân liền gọi nàng mẫu thân , ngươi không chỉ có là long , còn là con phi long , có phải thế không ? "

Châu Châu bị chận cứng lại , kinh hoàng không dứt : " ngươi 、 ngươi , ngươi nghĩ sai rồi ! ta nói không phải là thì không phải là ! thì không phải là ! "

Hoàng Tuân nhàn nhạt nhìn nàng một cái , lười cùng nàng cải cọ : " nga . "

thường nga ngược lại kinh ngạc quan sát Châu Châu đạo : " ngươi là long ? ngươi bao lớn , là nhà nào đích hài tử ? "

Châu Châu nhéo trứ y bãi , chỉ dòm Thính Tâm không nói lời nào .

thường nga theo tầm mắt của nàng nhìn sang , không khỏi cười nói : " tiểu cô nương , ngươi sợ là nhận lầm , Đông hải Tứ công chúa là của ta hảo tỷ muội , nàng chưa lập gia đình , làm sao có thể có ngươi con gái lớn như vậy . "

" ngươi 、 làm sao ngươi biết nàng gọi công chúa đích ? ! "

Châu Châu đích chú ý nói rõ lộ vẻ chạy lệch , nàng kinh nghi bất định nhìn chằm chằm thường nga , quả đấm toản phải chết chặc .

thường nga cũng bị nàng một tiếng này quát hỏi hù dọa liễu giật mình , nàng lấy lại bình tĩnh , còn là ôn nhu nói : " nàng không gọi công chúa , công chúa chỉ là một tôn số , chỉ cần là con gái của Long vương , đều là công chúa . Tứ công chúa là Đông hải Long vương đích bốn nữ nhi , cho nên chúng ta xưng nàng Tứ công chúa . Long tộc hoàng thất lấy ngao vì tính , nàng tên kêu làm Thính Tâm , cho nên nàng toàn tên phải làm là ngao Thính Tâm , mẹ ngươi tên gì , ngươi biết không ? "

" tôn số ? đều là công chúa ? ! " Châu Châu tiến lên mấy bước , kéo lấy thường nga đích tay áo hỏi , " kia , kia công chúa đích , chính là nàng nữ nhi phụ thân , tên gì ? "

Trư Bát Giới nghe như vậy ngu ngốc đích vấn đề , liếc mắt đạo : " đi đi đi , không thể đối với tiên tử vô lễ . công chúa đích trượng phu đương nhiên là gọi Phò mã la , tất cả công chúa đích trượng phu , cũng gọi Phò mã ! Phò mã cũng chỉ là một phong hào , không phải là một đặc định tên của người , ngươi có hiểu hay không ? "

Châu Châu chẳng qua là tuổi còn nhỏ , nhưng nàng cũng không ngu , thoại đều nói đến phân thượng này liễu , nếu là vẫn không rõ , liền thật sự là dê heo heo , nàng giận đến cả người phát run , Đại cữu cữu gạt người !

cái này tiểu Long là công chúa đích nữ nhi , Hoàng Tuân ở một bên yên lặng nghe , sắc mặt như thường , trong lòng cũng là tư trước lự sau , đem tất cả tin tức đầu mối , nhất nhất chuỗi liên đứng lên .

có xá lợi tử ở , tới không phải là yêu quái , vậy thì tất là thần tiên . theo đuổi hắn thần tiên , lại trứ màu đen lưu vân văn đích bào phục , trừ hắn ra cữu cữu Dương Tiễn , còn có thể là ai ? bộ kia y phục , hắn có thể thấy được hắn xuyên qua nhiều lần . Hoàng Tuân nắm chặt trong tay vải vóc , tinh tế suy tư , hắn tới , không đi tìm mình , lại đi tìm một cái không biết là nơi nào Long công chúa sở xuất tiểu Long , chẳng lẽ tiểu nha đầu này là người của hắn , là gian tế ? !

hắn nắm chặt chuôi kiếm trong tay , trong mắt sát khí chợt lóe lên , nhưng đối với thượng kia mập nha đầu tức giận mặt lại cảm thấy khả năng không nhiều . nàng lúc trước đã cứu bọn họ , ở chỗ này còn cùng cữu cữu động tới tay , coi như cữu cữu muốn phái gian tế tới , cũng sẽ không phái một chuyện gì cũng viết ở trên mặt , còn không nghe lời gian tế .

nói như vậy , nàng cũng không là gian tế , cữu cữu tìm nàng , phải có những nguyên nhân khác .

Hoàng Tuân nghĩ đến đây , cũng cùng thường nga một trên đường trước hỏi tới Châu Châu : " ngươi là nhà nào đích long nữ , nhà ngươi ở nơi nào , cha ngươi mẹ tên gọi là gì ? "

Châu Châu bị hỏi trực lui về phía sau , Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng tiến lên hộ tể đạo : " các ngươi đừng hỏi , Châu Châu quá nhỏ , nàng căn bản cái gì đều không nhớ . "

" không phải là , ta còn là nhớ một chút xíu , ta cữu cữu nói cho ta biết , ta có một thúc thúc gọi Tôn Ngộ Không , có một di mẫu , gọi y hay nghi , các ngươi nghe nói qua sao ? "

" tám giới thúc thúc , ta cữu cữu nói , cha ta cha cùng Tôn thúc thúc là một sư phụ dạy dỗ , ngươi nhất định biết cha ta đích , có đúng hay không ? "

Châu Châu từ nhỏ ngọc sau lưng chui ra ngoài , hi dực địa quan sát thường nga cùng Trư Bát Giới . bây giờ , cha không phải là cha , mẹ không phải là mẹ , xú cữu cữu , hại nàng toàn bộ nhận lầm , bất quá cũng tân thua thiệt như vậy , nàng rốt cục nhớ tới cữu cữu lúc ấy dặn dò thoại , gặp phải trong nước đích yêu quái báo y hay nghi , gặp phải trên bờ đích yêu quái báo Tôn Ngộ Không . bây giờ phụ thân đích sư đệ tìm khắp đến , nàng nhất định có thể mau mau tìm thấy phụ thân , cùng nhau về nhà liễu !

"

y hay nghi ? " thường nga hơi suy nghĩ một chút , " tây hải đại Thái tử phi , y hay nghi . "

" tây hải đích ? ! " Trư Bát Giới nghi đạo , " vẫn cùng ta Hầu ca một sư phụ , kia không chỉ có …"

Hoàng Tuân trầm giọng nói : " tây hải ba Thái tử , tám bộ thiên long nghiễm lợi Bồ Tát . điều này sao có thể , Bồ Tát đã vào phật môn , không thể lập gia đình , nơi nào sẽ sinh ra một nữ nhi tới . ngươi có phải hay không lại đang nói láo . "

Trư Bát Giới đích nước trà đã chiếu xuống một quần , hắn dập đầu dập đầu ba ba đạo : " nên không phải là ta tiểu sư đệ , động phàm tâm đi ! đây chính là phạm dâm giới , phải bị trừng phạt đích ! "

cái gì ? ! Châu Châu cả kinh , còn chưa mở miệng , lại nghe thường nga đạo : " không thể nào , Long tộc mang thai trăm năm , phá xác muốn hoa mấy chục năm , lấy tiểu cô nương này đích bộ dáng đoán , nàng ở mẫu thân trong bụng đoạn thời gian đó , Bồ Tát rõ ràng ở bồi Đường tăng học hỏi kinh nghiệm , nơi đó có thời gian đi phạm giới , sợ là nghĩ sai rồi . "

lại nghĩ sai rồi , Châu Châu cắn môi muốn mở miệng , nhưng lại không dám nữa hỏi tới , nếu là thật đúng là tiết lộ cha mẹ thân phận , cho bọn hắn mang đến nguy hiểm thật là như thế nào cho phải .

thường nga thấy vậy cười nói : " hài tử , ngươi không cần lo âu , dù sao đã biết ngươi di mẫu là tây hải đại Thái tử phi , đến lúc đó ta đem ngươi đưa qua , nàng liền có thể thay ngươi tìm được cha mẹ . "

Châu Châu nghe ánh mắt sáng lên , đột nhiên cảm thấy cô gái trước mắt , đúng là ôn nhu dễ thân cận , đọc cùng mình mới vừa đích ác thanh ác khí , lại có chút xin lỗi , nàng đỏ mặt đạo : " cám ơn tỷ tỷ ! "

thường nga mỉm cười gật đầu một cái .

trận này dò tìm rốt cục tạm thời hoa thượng số câu , tại sao nói là tạm thời đây , bởi vì Trư Bát Giới đám người cũng không tiếp tục dây dưa , Hoàng Tuân lại như cũ ở khổ tư minh tưởng .

cữu cữu Dương Tiễn tại sao muốn đến tìm cái này tiểu Long nữ ? lấy bản lãnh của hắn , muốn bắt thậm chí muốn giết tiểu cô nương này dễ như trở bàn tay , tại sao ngược lại bị nàng phá vỡ ống tay áo ? một cái tây hải đích tiểu Long , không thể nào để cho cao cao tại thượng tư pháp thiên thần đầu thử kỵ khí , kia câu trả lời cũng chỉ có một , hắn không đành lòng hoàn thủ , cam nguyện bị đánh !

trong bóng tối , Hoàng Tuân ở trên giường đột nhiên mở mắt ra , trong mắt thần thái như sao , hắn tựa hồ khuy thấy cữu cữu đích đại bí mật .

chẳng qua là , ngày thứ hai , hắn còn chưa tới phải đi nghiệm chứng suy đoán , tịnh vò trong miếu đã tới rồi khách không mời mà đến .

Hoàng Tuân đứng ở trên thềm đá , quan sát trước mắt cái này cùng hắn nhìn tuổi tương tự thiếu niên . đỉnh đầu ngọc quan , mặc mãng bào , minh mâu đôi mi thanh tú , ôn văn nhĩ nhã , nhìn như thiên hoàng quý trụ , thực là thiên đình trảo nha .

hao ngày chó cùng mai sơn huynh đệ tiến lên phía trước nói : " bọn ta phụng hai lang chân quân chi mệnh , bắt thiên đình khâm phạm Hoàng Tuân cùng tự tiện chứa chấp khâm phạm Trư Bát Giới trời cao bị thẩm , minh đang điển hình ! "

gì ? ! Trư Bát Giới mới vừa táp trứ giày chạy đến liền nghe thấy cái này tình thiên phích lịch , hắn thô thanh thô khí đạo : " quan ta lão heo chuyện gì a , tiểu tử này là chính hắn từ bầu trời rơi xuống đích , ta lão heo chẳng qua là …"

phía sau một loạt từ chối chi ngữ ở thấy vân tấn nửa thiên đích thường nga sau tự động tiêu âm , thường nga cả giận nói : " cảnh mà , đây chính là ngươi Dương Thiền cô cô đích con trai Hoàng Tuân , ngươi Thính Tâm di mẫu vì bảo vệ hắn , bây giờ còn đang bên trong bị thương nặng bất tỉnh , ngươi chẳng lẽ muốn cùng Dương Tiễn cùng lưu hợp ô , đuổi tận giết tuyệt sao ? "

Ngao Cảnh hướng thường nga chắp tay thi lễ , cười nói : " Ngao Cảnh ra mắt tiên tử , đây là hai viên uẩn thần đan , phiền lao tiên tử cầm đi cho Tứ di mẫu cùng tám cữu cữu ăn vào , tự nhiên khỏi hẳn . "

thường nga bận rộn nhận lấy linh dược , sắc mặt hòa hoãn , " đa tạ , kia tuân mà , ngươi tính toán …"

Ngao Cảnh khẽ mỉm cười , " không có quy củ , bất thành phương viên , thiên quy uy nghiêm , không thể xâm phạm . Hoàng Tuân là vi phạm ngày con đích sản vật , Ngao Cảnh tuy lòng có không đành lòng , nhưng cũng chỉ có thể cùng cô phụ một đạo , đại nghĩa diệt thân . tiên tử còn là mau sớm trở về nghiễm hàn cung đi , dù sao tự mình hạ phàm , can thiệp chân quân thần điện chấp pháp , cũng là tội lớn . "

" ngươi ! " thường nga nhất thời không nói , đang định lại nói , lại bị Hoàng Tuân ngăn lại , một thân thô bố ma y , không giấu phong hoa tú sắc , trong tay sờ/chớ tà bảo kiếm ra khỏi vỏ , như một vòng trăng sáng bay lên không .

" di mẫu không cần nhiều lời , còn là xin/mời lui về phía sau xem cuộc chiến . " Hoàng Tuân đối với Ngao Cảnh lạnh lùng nói , " muốn bắt ta , chỉ sợ ngươi không có bản lãnh kia ! "

" ta bản lãnh như thế nào , ngươi thử một chút liền biết . "

thế cục khẩn trương , vừa chạm vào tức phát , vào thời khắc này , nghe tháp tháp chân của bước thanh , Tiểu công chúa thanh âm của trong còn mang theo buồn ngủ , nàng cùng Tiểu Ngọc một đạo chạy đến , vội vàng nói : " thế nào ! thế nào ! là ai tới ! "

Ngao Cảnh trước mắt sáng lên , định định địa nhìn tiểu muội muội , nhếch miệng lên , xuân sơn như cười .

lập tức sẽ phải cả nhà đoàn tụ nha , nhị ca đích com lê cũng mau rớt , cháu ngoại quá thông minh , cũng không tiện a ~


	19. 109-114

**109 Một đợt cao / triều động thanh thiên**

Hoàng Tuân vừa thấy Ngao Cảnh thần sắc , liền biết hắn tất nhiên biết Châu Châu , còn cùng nàng quan hệ không cạn , quả bất kỳ nhiên , liền nghe hắn ôn nhu kêu : " Châu Châu , ngươi len lén chạy đến , cũng đem cha ngươi mẹ sẽ lo lắng , còn không mau cùng cảnh ca ca về nhà ? "

" làm sao ngươi biết ta tên là Châu Châu . " Châu Châu ngẹo đầu nhìn Ngao Cảnh , ói chữ như châu , mang theo bé gái đích cảnh giác cùng kiều hàm , nàng chống lại Ngao Cảnh đích cười lúm đồng tiền , đột nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại , " ngươi mới vừa nói , ngươi là cảnh ca ca ? ! "

Ngao Cảnh gật đầu cười , nhẹ giọng nói : " trên thế giới xinh đẹp nhất khả ái nhất nhất nghe lời Tiểu công chúa , còn không qua đây . "

mai sơn huynh đệ ho khan một cái , chà một cái cánh tay , nổi da gà cũng rớt xuống , hao ngày chó lại mắt ba ba nhìn Châu Châu , ai nha , như vậy rửa sạch , thì càng giống ta chủ nhân !

Ngao Cảnh hướng Châu Châu giang hai cánh tay , Châu Châu nghe được cái này quen thuộc lời nói , đã sớm vui vô cùng , xức trứ chân nhỏ nha chạy vội tới .

" thật sự là ngươi , ta rất nhớ ngươi a . "

Tiểu Ngọc thấy mai sơn huynh đệ hung thần ác sát dáng vẻ , đang muốn kéo Châu Châu trở lại , lại bị Hoàng Tuân ngăn lại .

Tiểu Ngọc gấp gáp địa ngang Hoàng Tuân một cái : " ngươi ngăn ta xong rồi sao ? "

Hoàng Tuân đạo : " người ta thân ca ca tới , ngươi cái này giả tỷ tỷ , còn đuổi theo làm quá mức ? "

" thân ca ca ? " Tiểu Ngọc không dám tin , " làm sao sẽ …"

" nói chuẩn xác , là hôn biểu ca . " thường nga lý lý vân tấn , tiến lên phía trước nói , " tây hải đại Thái tử phi là Châu Châu đích di mẫu , mà cảnh mà chính là Thái tử phi con của , coi như là di biểu huynh muội . "

Ngao Cảnh lúc này đang một thanh ôm lấy Châu Châu , nghe vậy cười nói : " chính là . "

Châu Châu đích một đôi như ngẫu bàn bạch trắng mập mập địa cánh tay ôm Ngao Cảnh , hao ngày chó ở một bên vi tới lượn quanh đi quan sát nàng , một con rồng một chó mắt to trừng đôi mắt ti hí .

Châu Châu quay đầu đi chỗ khác , không nhìn xấu xí xấu xí đích chó , nàng nằm ở Ngao Cảnh bên tai nói : " cảnh ca ca , cha mẹ ta đây ? "

Ngao Cảnh vỗ vỗ bả vai của nàng đạo : " ngươi ngoan ngoãn , chờ ca ca làm xong chuyện , liền lập tức dẫn ngươi trở về . "

còn đối với mặt , Hoàng Tuân tu mi vừa nhíu , hỏi thường nga đạo : " Thái tử phi con của ? di mẫu , kia thích tài hắn nói cùng cô phụ một đạo đại nghĩa diệt thân , hắn cô phụ là ai ? "

Trư Bát Giới xen vào nói : " ngươi đây cũng không biết , còn hai lang thần đích cháu ngoại đây , Dương Tiễn cưới tây hải Tam công chúa làm vợ , tiểu tử này là Tam công chúa đích cháu ruột , dĩ nhiên phải gọi hắn cô phụ liễu . "

tuy nói mơ hồ có chút suy đoán , nhưng là nghe Trư Bát Giới lại lớn như vậy lạt lạt địa nói ra , Hoàng Tuân còn là rung lên , " hắn minh mục trương đảm địa thành thân , vì sao không chịu thiên quy quản hạt ? ! "

" thiết . " Trư Bát Giới vừa thổi tiểu biện đạo , " thiên quy , a , đầu năm nay , người nào quả đấm lớn người đó chính là thiên quy ! "

Hoàng Tuân bi phẫn điền ưng , cả giận nói : " hắn Dương Tiễn lập gia đình còn có thể làm tư pháp thiên thần , cha mẹ ta kết hợp sẽ bị trấn ở sơn nhạc dưới , thiên lý ở chỗ nào ? ! "

Ngao Cảnh ôm Châu Châu cười lạnh nói : " ta cô phụ cô mẫu lập gia đình , là phải hồng quân lão tổ cho phép , Nữ Oa nương nương chứng môi , sáu vị thánh nhân bị lễ , ngươi tự xưng là võ nghệ cao cường , cũng có thể đi tử tiêu cung tìm đạo tổ nói lý đi . chỉ tiếc , ngươi đầu sai lầm rồi môn lộ , tìm lộn sư phụ , liền tịnh vò sứ giả như vậy , ở ta cô phụ trước mặt , cũng không dám thở mạnh , hơn hoàng bàn về thu ngươi làm đồ đệ liễu . chúng ta nói cho cùng còn là thân thích , ta khuyên ngươi , thúc thủ chịu trói , cũng có thể ăn ít chút đau khổ . "

ngoài Ngao Cảnh dự liệu chuyện của , Hoàng Tuân nghe phen này hề rơi , trên mặt khí giận vẻ ngược lại tịnh tiêu , chẳng qua là thần sắc không trứ nhìn chằm chằm hắn , nổ đích , chỉ có Trư Bát Giới .

trong mộng tiên tử trước mặt bị như thế vũ nhục , đảm nhiệm là Trư Bát Giới nhát gan sợ chuyện , giờ phút này xấu hổ chất thêm , cũng làm ra khỏi ngạnh khí đích bộ dáng .

" ngươi ngươi ngươi , ngươi quá càn rỡ ! ta đây lão heo là tây thiên như tới hôn phong đích tịnh vò sứ giả ! hắn hai lang thần , coi như là tư pháp thiên thần , cũng không động được ta ! ta nói cho các ngươi biết , tiểu tử này , ta hôm nay cá còn hãy thu liễu , ta không chỉ có muốn thu hạ hắn , còn phải dẫn hắn đi tìm ta Hầu ca , hai anh em chúng ta cùng nhau dạy hắn , đến lúc đó đánh nát các ngươi đám này lạn đầu dê ! "

thường nga vừa nghe mừng rỡ nhìn sang , đối với Trư Bát Giới thản nhiên cười một tiếng , tẫn lộ vẻ cảm kích sùng kính thái độ .

" Nguyên soái cao nghĩa , thường nga vô cùng cảm kích . "

Trư Bát Giới cười hắc hắc , càng là kiên định mấy phần .

Hoàng Tuân nghe vậy cũng hiển lộ sắc mặt vui mừng , cũng không biết nghĩ tới điều gì , hắn đột nhiên trầm mặt xuống , không nói một lời .

Ngao Cảnh vỗ vỗ Châu Châu đích bối , đem nàng đưa cho hao ngày chó , ý bảo nàng không cần nói . Châu Châu nghi ngờ nhìn ca ca , nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn không có mở miệng .

Ngao Cảnh toàn quá thân đi , mi mục lãnh túc , hoàn toàn không có mới vừa gió xuân mười dặm thái độ , trong tay hắn chiết phiến mở ra , cặp mắt lấp lánh hữu thần , nhìn thẳng Trư Bát Giới : " tịnh vò sứ giả , lời nói mới rồi , tại hạ nhìn ở Phật tổ mặt mũi của thượng , có thể làm bên tai gió mát , nhưng kính xin ngươi thật nhiều tự biết rõ , chớ có lấy trứng chọi đá ! "

những câu khanh thương , uy thế như núi , lại đem Trư Bát Giới hãi địa lui một bước , lại vừa đúng đẩy liễu thường nga .

" Nguyên soái , ngươi …"

Trư Bát Giới quay đầu đi chỗ khác , đang thấy phù dung mặt chân mày lá liễu , mùi thơm ngát trận trận động lòng người tâm phách , một đôi trong đôi mắt đẹp hiện lên rung động , cứ như vậy nhìn hắn . trong lòng hắn xảy ra vô hạn hào khí , dù sao trời sập xuống có con khỉ chỉa vào , cùng lắm thì đi tìm sư huynh ôm bắp đùi , hắn tiến lên mấy bước hướng về phía Ngao Cảnh trách mắng : " ta phi ! người nào lấy trứng chọi đá còn nói không chừng đây ! có bản lãnh tiến lên bỉ hoa bỉ hoa ! "

Ngao Cảnh hé miệng vui lên , trong tay quang hoa chuyển một cái , chiết phiến đã hóa cửu khúc súng , cà đích một tiếng , mủi thương ngân quang lòe lòe , hồng anh chói mắt , đối với Trư Bát Giới đạo : " sứ giả mời . "

Trư Bát Giới cũng thay đổi ra chín thước đinh bá , tung người một cái liền muốn tiến lên , Hoàng Tuân theo sát phía sau , lại nghe ngoài miếu truyền tới một giọng nữ .

" Tiểu Ngọc , Tiểu Ngọc , ngươi nơi đó a . "

ở nơi này dạng phức tạp cảnh tượng trung , đã sớm không biết làm sao tiểu hồ ly như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh , lên tiếng : " mẹ , mẹ , ta ở chỗ này đây ! "

nguyên là hồ muội xuất quan , một đường thiên lý truyền âm kêu gọi nữ nhi , Tiểu Ngọc như vậy một ứng , không ra chốc lát , chỉ thấy một hoàng sam phụ nhân đứng ở tịnh vò miếu bầu trời , nhưng không được mà vào .

" hồ muội a di ! "

hồ muội cúi đầu nhìn Châu Châu , sửng sốt chốc lát mới nhận ra , đạo : " nguyên lai là ngươi con tiểu long này . "

Châu Châu cười nói : " là ta , là ta , cám ơn a di ân cứu mạng . "

hồ muội đang định mở miệng , liền nghe thấy một quen thuộc thanh điều truyền tới : " hồ muội ? ngươi còn nhận được ta không , ta ! ngày oành a ! "

hồ muội kinh ngạc nhìn phía dưới đích đầu heo , vui vẻ nói : " ngày oành Nguyên soái ? ! ngươi thế nào …"

" ai nha . " Trư Bát Giới hỉ phải trực diêu lỗ tai , hắn cười nói , " mau đừng nói những thứ kia nói nhảm , mau giúp ta đem đám này bại hoại đánh lui , bọn họ cần phải bắt ba Thánh mẫu đích con trai . "

" ngươi xem một chút . " Trư Bát Giới đem Hoàng Tuân duệ tiến lên , đối với hồ muội đạo , " đây chính là Dương Thiền cùng Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa đích con trai , Hoàng Tuân , thiên đình muốn đem hắn nắm lên ngày chỗ đi chết , ngươi còn không mau giúp một tay . "

" cái gì ? ! " hồ muội sống lâu ở trong núi , tiên ít đi ra ngoài , nầy đây Dương Thiền động phàm tâm bị áp Hoa Sơn , nàng đến hôm nay mới biết , Trư Bát Giới làm người , nàng xưa nay khâm phục , hắn tất cả nói nói thế , nàng có thể nào không tin , lập tức sẽ phải khiến cho phách thiên thần chưởng xông tới .

Ngao Cảnh trong lòng vui mừng , mới vừa còn đang suy nghĩ thế nào nhường , đã tới rồi như vậy một hảo nấc thang , hắn bên thủ đối với mai sơn huynh đệ đạo : " người này pháp lực cao thâm , chúng ta không phải là đối thủ , còn là trở về để cho cô phụ đến đây đi . "

mai sơn huynh đệ thấy kia bài sơn đảo hải đích chưởng thế cũng cảm thấy trong lòng phát rét , dĩ nhiên đáp ứng . Ngao Cảnh hướng Hoàng Tuân khẽ mỉm cười : " không biết ngươi lần sau có còn hay không vận khí tốt như vậy . "

lời còn chưa dứt , lập tức bấm quyết khiến cho xiển giáo túng địa kim quang pháp , hồ muội cản chi không kịp , trơ mắt nhìn đoàn người chui tới .

" Châu Châu ! " Tiểu Ngọc bận rộn rơi vào cấp hạ , đi bắt liễu một vô ích .

Châu Châu mới vừa muốn ứng , lại phát hiện đã đang ở đám mây , miểu miểu mây khói , đã sớm không thấy tịnh vò miếu đích bóng dáng .

Ngao Cảnh cân nhắc nàng nói : " thế nào , ngươi tâm chơi dã liễu , ngay cả nhà đều không muốn trở về . "

Châu Châu nhìn xa lạ lại quen thuộc ca ca , lại theo bản năng quyết chủy đạo : " mới không phải đây ! ta chẳng qua là , ta còn không cùng bọn họ nói chớ . "

Ngao Cảnh nhéo một cái nàng có chút gầy gò gò má của , đạo : " ngày sau tự có gặp nhau thời điểm , không nên nói lời từ biệt . mới vừa ta liền muốn nói , ngươi thế nào nhẹ nhiều như vậy . "

Châu Châu tự hào nói : " ta mỗi ngày đều có nghiêm túc luyện công học pháp thuật đích . đúng rồi , ca ca , mau dẫn ta về nhà , mau dẫn ta về nhà ! "

Ngao Cảnh ôm nàng hiện lên mùi sữa thơm đích thân thể cười nói : " hảo , chớ vội , ca ca lập tức liền dẫn ngươi trở về . "

vừa nói hắn cùng với mai sơn huynh đệ nói lời từ biệt , để cho bọn họ về trước thiên đình , mà hắn cùng với hao ngày chó là mang theo Châu Châu đè xuống vân đầu đi xuống giới đi .

Châu Châu ở rừng hoa đào trung chạy trốn , đốt đốt yêu đào , rực rỡ như khói hà , loạn rơi như hồng mưa , phiêu phiêu dương dương dính ở trên đầu của nàng , trên mặt . Châu Châu đạp rơi hồng , kích động kêu to : " cha , mẹ ! các ngươi ở đâu mà a . "

nhưng kêu hồi lâu , cái này đẹp như mộng ảo đích trong rừng đào , nhưng thủy chung không người trả lời . Châu Châu tức giận địa quay đầu hướng Ngao Cảnh đạo : " cảnh ca ca gạt người ! cha mẹ ta căn bản không ở chỗ này . "

Ngao Cảnh nhẹ lay động chiết phiến cười nói : " cảnh ca ca coi như lừa gạt người trong thiên hạ , cũng sẽ không gạt ta đích Tiểu công chúa đích , ngươi quay đầu lại xem một chút . "

Châu Châu nghe vậy sửng sốt , vừa lúc đó , một ấm áp đích ôm trong ngực ôm liễu nàng , nàng khẽ nhếch trứ chủy , một tiếng thét kinh hãi , bận rộn xoay người .

Châu Châu dĩ nhiên ảo tưởng quá cha mẹ đích dáng vẻ , nàng cũng cùng Hoàng Tuân một dạng hướng về phía nước suối , cố gắng xuyên thấu qua mình , miêu mô cha mẹ đích bộ dáng , vậy mà , tới mới tới cuối cùng , cũng phảng phất che một tầng lụa mỏng , chỉ cảm thấy vô hạn tốt đẹp , lại cuối cùng không rõ tích . bây giờ , tầng kia lụa mỏng rốt cục yết khai .

nàng đưa ra tay nhỏ bé kéo kéo Dương Tiễn tóc , kiền ba ba địa tới một câu : " cùng ta , một dạng cuốn . "

Dương Tiễn êm ái cười một tiếng , ôm nàng , lên tiếng : " đúng vậy , phụ thân tóc cùng Châu Châu đích một dạng cuốn . "

" phụ thân …" Châu Châu lẩm bẩm lập lại , Dương Tiễn lập tức đáp một tiếng , " ai , phụ thân ở chỗ này , đây là mẫu thân . "

tấc lòng dạ giác đích lệ , như gảy tuyến đích trân châu , nàng run rẩy sờ sờ nữ nhi gò má , nhẹ giọng nói : " Châu Châu , mẫu thân ở chỗ này , đừng sợ , đừng sợ , ngươi đã về nhà , mẹ ở chỗ này a . "

Châu Châu ánh mắt của đột nhiên chua xót liễu , nàng đã rời nhà không biết bao nhiêu ngày , sống ở địa phương xa lạ , một ngày một đêm đích luyện kiếm , cuối cùng còn cùng mãng xà tinh sinh tử tương bác . trong lòng nàng không phải là không có sợ hãi , chẳng qua là bị tư niệm áp chế , nàng không thể lùi bước , cũng không dám lùi bước . nhưng hôm nay , tư niệm đã lấy được cứu chuộc , như vậy mấy ngày này tới nay đích ủy khuất 、 sợ trong khoảnh khắc liền bộc phát ra , ở nơi này có thể lệ thuộc vào đích trong ngực bộc phát ra . nàng một cái ngắn cánh tay hoàn trứ cha , một cái tay khác nắm chặc mẹ , khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế , chỉ biết một tiếng một tiếng địa kêu cha mẹ .

Thốn Tâm vội vàng tiến lên một bước , nhẹ nhàng vỗ hài tử bối , nước mắt cũng cuồn cuộn xuống , rốt cục trở lại .

nàng ngẩng đầu đang cùng Dương Tiễn chống lại , bốn mắt nhìn nhau , vô hạn nhu tình .

biểu muội rốt cục một nhà đoàn tụ , mà biểu ca , vẫn còn ở vào hỏng bét tâm đích trạng huống .

Ngao Cảnh cùng mai sơn huynh đệ tuy lui , Trư Bát Giới cũng đáp ứng dẫn hắn đi tìm Tôn Ngộ Không , nhưng là hắn vẫn không thể rời đi tịnh vò miếu , bởi vì phía ngoài yêu quái , hãy cùng mã phong tựa như phải , một ổ một ổ hướng nơi này chui , mặc dù không vào được , nhưng là cũng đem toàn bộ tịnh vò miếu vây quanh cá nước chảy không lọt .

hồ muội đánh hai cái xá lợi , liền không dám nữa xông vào , nàng bởi vì Ngũ ca chi quá , phách thiên thần chưởng ít năm như vậy tới thước tấc không vào , tuy đóng/nhắm mười thiên quan , nhưng cũng tác dụng không lớn , nếu là cứng đối cứng , cùng cái này phật môn chí bảo chống lại , coi như phá vỡ xá lợi , cũng sẽ tổn thương nghiêm trọng tự thân , đến lúc đó yêu quái xông lên , chẳng phải là hơn hỏng bét . hồ muội bất đắc dĩ , chỉ có thể để cho Tiểu Ngọc trước tiên ở nơi này chờ , nàng trở về tìm hồ ly mỗ mỗ hỏi một chút đối sách .

mà thường nga , đợi cho Thính Tâm 、 ngao xuân phục thuốc , liền đối với Trư Bát Giới đạo : " Nguyên soái , ngươi thích tài theo như lời , muốn dẫn tuân mà đi bái sư , là thật sao ? "

Trư Bát Giới vung tay lên , cất cao giọng nói : " đương nhiên là thật , bất quá tiên tử a , chúng ta tình huống này , ta cũng không dám mậu tùy tiện dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài a . "

thường nga nghe vậy thở dài nói : " cũng là , hôm nay yêu nghiệt thế lớn , chỉ bằng vào chúng ta mấy người , sợ là không được , nói không chừng muốn đi mang một ít cứu binh . "

Hoàng Tuân nghi đạo : " di mẫu , ý của ngài là ? "

thường nga cười nói : " ngươi thúc thúc Hoàng thiên : ông trời tường là bắc đẩu tinh quan , võ nghệ cao cường , lại cùng ta là hàng xóm , ta đây liền trời cao đi tìm hắn , xin/mời hắn tới giúp một tay . "

vừa nói , sẽ phải rời đi , Hoàng Tuân vội vàng kéo nàng nói : " di mẫu chậm đã , ta còn có một chuyện thỉnh giáo . "

thường nga quay đầu cười nói : " chuyện gì a ? "

Hoàng Tuân thở dài nói : " là ta cữu cữu chuyện của , hắn đến tột cùng là thế nào thành hôn , ngài biết không ? "

thường nga ngẩn ra , vẫn gật đầu một cái .

Hoàng Tuân 、 Tiểu Ngọc 、 thường nga 、 Trư Bát Giới bốn người vi ngồi , Hoàng Tuân một mặt uống trà , một mặt khẩn trương nghe cữu cữu đích cưới yêu sử , càng nghe càng cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị .

cữu cữu năm đó cũng thảm tao họa diệt môn , ngay sau đó mang theo mẹ của hắn , ở thập đại kim ô đích đuổi giết hạ , chung quanh lưu vong , sau lạy ở ngọc đỉnh chân nhân môn hạ , học một thân bản lãnh phá núi cứu mẹ , cuối cùng lại thất bại !

hắn bên ngoài tổ mẫu qua đời sau , hắn tuy lộ vẻ sầu thảm tuyệt vọng , nhưng cũng tích cực tạo phúc phàm trần dân chúng , trước đưa yếu nước trời cao , lại hưng chu phạt trụ , trong lúc vi phạm ngày con đoạt tây hải Tam công chúa làm vợ , bằng vào chiến công hiển hách cầu xin đắc đạo tổ ân điển , lại phá cách đáp ứng bọn họ lập gia đình , sau liền cùng phụ thân hắn một đạo che chở phàm trần dân chúng ngàn năm , rồi lại đột nhiên vì sống chết bí truyền trời cao khi tư pháp thiên thần , sau đó liền từ một người người kính ngưỡng đại anh hùng biến thành một người người thóa mắng đích tiểu nhân .

Hoàng Tuân hướng về phía thường nga cùng Trư Bát Giới giận dử bất bình đích thần sắc , hỏi : " hắn làm sao sẽ trở nên nhanh như vậy ? "

" thiết , bị quyền lực mê hoa mắt bái . "

Hoàng Tuân trong lòng a a hai tiếng , đây không phải là mê hoa mắt , đây là bị người đoạt nhà liễu đi ! hiện giờ tình huống , chỉ có hai loại có thể , một là hắn trước kia đang giả bộ , hai chính là , hắn bây giờ đang giả bộ !

mới vừa được kêu là Ngao Cảnh đích , chạy nhanh như vậy , rõ ràng vừa tới lúc liền có thể tiến lên kéo hắn liền đi , lại cùng Trư Bát Giới dây dưa nửa ngày , cuối cùng cư nhiên dụ dỗ phải Trư Bát Giới đáp ứng dẫn hắn bái sư , trả lại cho hắn chỉ tu luyện sau đích cứu mẹ đường , đi tử tiêu cung thấy đạo tổ .

ở nơi này là đến tìm tra , như vậy rõ ràng là tới giúp công ! nghĩ như vậy , nhớ lại hắn rời núi tới điểm một cái giọt giọt , gặp phải nguy hiểm tuy nhiều , lại từ không bị thương cùng tánh mạng , mỗi lần khẩn yếu quan đầu , là có thể bộc phát pháp lực , như hữu thần giúp , hắn trước kia tổng giác là trời cao phù hộ , bây giờ nhìn lại , chỉ sợ vẫn có người kia tay của bút . mà lần này , gặp phải hắc lân Đại vương , thiên quân một phát chi tế , chạy đến một cái tây hải đích tiểu Long cứu bọn họ tất cả mọi người đích mệnh . tây hải đích tiểu Long , thê tử của hắn còn là tây hải Tam công chúa , hai người này nếu là không có quan hệ , đánh chết hắn đều không tin/thơ .

Hoàng Tuân đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi : " di mẫu , nghe nói tây hải lấy bạch vì đắt , Tam công chúa cũng là bạch long sao ? "

thường nga lắc lắc đầu nói : " không phải vậy , Tam công chúa là tam giới duy nhất phấn long . "

哐 khi một tiếng , Tiểu Ngọc thủ trung trà ngọn đèn ngã nát bấy , cúi đầu không biết làm sao , Hoàng Tuân mắt như ưng chuẩn , trong bụng đã hiểu bảy tám phân , nhưng vẫn là không nhịn được muốn xác nhận một cái , hắn chợt đứng dậy , hướng về phía thường nga 、 Trư Bát Giới áy náy cười một tiếng , lôi kéo Tiểu Ngọc liền hướng bên ngoài đi .

Tiểu Ngọc bị hắn kéo phải lảo đảo , nhưng thủy chung không tránh thoát , đi tới góc tường , hắn rốt cục buông tay ra , Tiểu Ngọc vuốt cổ tay , thần sắc kinh hoàng đạo : " ngươi nghĩ làm gì ? "

Hoàng Tuân thiêu mi cười một tiếng : " Châu Châu là phấn long , có đúng hay không ? "

" ngươi thế nào ? ! " Tiểu Ngọc bận rộn vội vàng che lại miệng , là một lúc đã chậm .

suy đoán rốt cục nghiệm chứng , Hoàng Tuân quay ngược lại một bước , sửng sốt hồi lâu , đột nhiên nhấc chân bỏ chạy , Tiểu Ngọc lại là đau lòng lại là sợ , bận rộn đi theo , lại thấy hắn vọt vào gian phòng của mình , đem bao gồm hủy đi phải thất linh bát lạc , cuối cùng há miệng run rẩy cầm lên một cái nhỏ kim tỏa .

Tiểu Ngọc chỉ nghe hắn đứt quãng đạo :

" ngươi 、 ngươi … gạt được thiên hạ … không lừa được ta … cư nhiên để cho mình đích nữ nhi tới … ta cũng biết … ngươi đối đãi ta , vẫn là cùng ở Thanh phong sơn lúc một dạng , ta cũng biết ! "

cái này một sương Hoàng Tuân kích động không thôi , mà khác một sương , thường nga cũng là không kịp đợi . nàng vội vàng từ giả Trư Bát Giới , liền đằng vân trời cao , đi tới bắc đẩu bảy cung thấy Hoàng thiên : ông trời tường .

nàng nhìn trời tường cấp thi thi lễ liền đem mấy ngày nay tới chuyện tất sổ báo cho , hai người đều là tâm thần kích động , hoàn toàn bất giác thân ở tinh cung trong . đã từng một khí đại sư , bây giờ thủy phủ tinh nghe là cả người phát run , không kịp nghe xong , liền chạy thẳng tới đạo đức Thiên tôn nói tràng huyền cũng tử phủ bẩm báo sư phụ hắn sư bá đi .

một nhà đoàn tụ , nhị ca rơi mã , thường nga miệng rộng hư đại sự , cao có thể kéo dài trung a ~O(∩_∩)O

 **110 Mưa gió sắp đến phong Mãn Lâu**

tây hải long cung , lăng hoa trước kính , mấy người bận rộn bận rộn lục .

Thốn Tâm kéo nữ nhi một thanh thanh ti , mà Ngao Cảnh là thay tiểu cô nương hệ cạn phấn đối khâm nhu quần thượng đích đậu xanh biếc cung thao . Dương Tiễn chọn hoàn đầu sức toàn quá thân tới , Châu Châu một con mái tóc đen nhánh đã bị sơ thành song bình kế , tai bên hai lũ tóc quăn rũ xuống , ở nàng nghiêng đầu cười lúc , theo ba vũ động , tăng thêm liễu hoạt bát tiếu bì .

Dương Tiễn không khỏi cười một tiếng , đem hai con khéo léo minh châu sai chớ vào tóc của nàng kế trung , bát lấy một cái lưu tô , cười nói : " thật xinh đẹp . "

" thật ? " Châu Châu có chút xấu hổ , trên mặt nàng ửng đỏ , cười nói , " phụ thân nhìn lại một chút ta giày , là hao ngày chó thúc thúc cho ta chọn . "

vừa nói , nàng đưa ra chân , lộ ra khả ái đích thỏ đầu giày hướng về phía Dương Tiễn lắc lắc , thật dài lỗ tai ngăn lại ngăn lại , hao ngày chó thấy vậy đối với Dương Tiễn đạo : " chủ nhân , chủ nhân , ngươi xem nhìn có được hay không ? "

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ hắn đầu chó , mỉm cười cáp thủ .

Tam công chúa lúc này thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm : " rốt cục sơ trang tốt lắm , đi một chút đi , mau đi ra thấy phụ vương mẫu hậu , sẽ không đi ra ngoài , đợi lát nữa tuần tra đích vệ sĩ trải qua , còn tưởng rằng là tao tặc liễu đây . "

Dương Tiễn nhẹ lay động chiết phiến , bất đắc dĩ nhìn nàng một cái , Thốn Tâm le lưỡi : " ta đây cũng là hành động bất đắc dĩ , nếu để cho ngươi khuê nữ hôi đầu thổ kiểm đi gặp nàng ông ngoại bà ngoại , chỉ sợ lại muốn chọc cho bọn họ tâm can đau đớn . "

vậy mà , cho dù là cẩn thận sơ trang quá , còn là chọc cho trong nhà trưởng bối hảo một trận thương cảm . tường phong khánh vân , quỳnh hương lượn lờ trung , Tiểu công chúa thay nhau bị ông ngoại 、 bà ngoại , mấy cữu cữu cữu mẫu một trận ma sa xoa nắn , cuối cùng ngồi vào Long hậu đích trong ngực .

Long hậu siết chặc khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của nàng đản , đau lòng nói : " tâm can bảo bối cũng gầy . "

Châu Châu ngọt ngào cười một tiếng : " gầy mới phải nhìn . "

chọc cho Long hậu trực nhạc , quát trứ lỗ mũi của nàng đạo : " cùng mẹ ngươi tựa như phải , nhỏ như vậy cũng biết xú mỹ , cũng không thể như vậy , phải nhiều ăn chút , thân thể mới khang kiện …"

" ai nha , trên tay của ngươi , cư nhiên trường kiển liễu , đây là thế nào ? "

Long hậu nắm Châu Châu tay của , kinh ngạc không thôi , Châu Châu trợn to mắt phượng đạo : " luyện kiếm luyện được a , bà ngoại , ta khả hỉ vui mừng luyện kiếm liễu , ta bây giờ cũng rất lợi hại , một chiêu đi xuống , có thể chém chết thật là nhiều gà đây . "

" chém chết gà ? "

chém gà làm cái gì , không cần nói cũng biết , Long vương Long hậu liếc mắt nhìn nhau , nhỏ như vậy hài tử , vừa muốn đi ra mình săn đuổi , có thể thấy được lưu lạc bên ngoài quá là cái gì ngày , lão hai cái không đánh một chỗ tới , bắt đầu thay phiên trách cứ con trai nữ nhi .

" ngươi nói một chút các ngươi , người lớn như vậy , cái gì nên dạy , cái gì không nên dạy vẫn chưa rõ sao ? tốt không dạy tẫn hạt dạy , nhìn một chút các ngươi đem ta ngoan tôn làm hại ! "

ma ngang Thái tử nháy mắt mấy cái không nói lời nào , Thái tử phi thấy vậy bấm hắn một cái , đau đến hắn một nhe răng , cũng không dám lên tiếng .

Thốn Tâm nhìn một chút Dương Tiễn , hai người cũng có chút áy náy chột dạ , một ở hài tử trước mặt tuyên tiết thương tâm tâm tình , một người khác chính là mù quáng khích lệ kích thích tự tin liễu , không đáng tin cậy cha mẹ của , dạy ra một hàm cô nương , cũng là chuyện thường .

Châu Châu phát hiện bữa tiệc trầm úc đích không khí , bận rộn mở miệng nói : " ông ngoại đừng trách cha mẹ cùng cữu cữu , bọn họ không có hạt dạy , đều là tự ta muốn đi ra ngoài đích . "

" bất quá , cha mẹ ta căn bản không gọi công chúa và Phò mã , Đại cữu cữu lừa ta . "

cái gì công chúa Phò mã ? đang ngồi người đều là đầu óc mơ hồ , đợi nghe Châu Châu miệng xỉ rõ ràng đem liên tiếp chuỗi chuyện nói ra , nhất thời cả nhà cười ầm .

ma ngang Thái tử một mặt vỗ Dương Tiễn đích bối , cười thoại đều nói không ra .

" cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc , muội phu , cái này 、 cái này , vi huynh quả thật không phải cố ý , ta đây không phải là … sợ tiểu hài tử không giấu được thoại sao , cho nên liền dụ dỗ nàng một dụ dỗ , ai biết , nàng đem … cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc ! "

lời này vừa nói ra , lại là một ba cười lãng dâng lên , ngay cả Tam công chúa cũng ngã ở Nhị tẩu đích trong ngực lau nước mắt để cho xoa xoa bụng , chỉ có Dương Tiễn , ngồi ngay ngắn chỗ ngồi , không nói chí cực .

Ngao Cảnh dòm Châu Châu , mi mục mang cười : " Châu Châu , vậy ngươi bây giờ biết cha mẹ tên gọi là gì liễu sao ? "

Châu Châu cô long một cái nuốt xuống lệ chi , ngạnh liễu một cái , đàng hoàng địa lắc đầu một cái : " không biết . bất quá ta biết , ngươi tên là Ngao Cảnh ca ca . "

Ngao Cảnh nghe vậy thật là vui mừng chất thêm , cha mẹ đích tên cũng không biết , cư nhiên biết hắn .

hắn nắm quyền che miệng ho nhẹ mấy tiếng đạo : " ngươi từ đâu biết được nha , ngươi đi ra ngoài hỏi thăm ta sao ? "

Châu Châu lại cầm lên một viên lệ chi , đô lầm bầm nang đạo : " không có đánh nghe … ta là nghe thường nga tỷ tỷ nói . Long tộc tính ngao sao , ngươi tên là cảnh ca ca , ngay cả đứng lên chính là Ngao Cảnh ca ca la . nói như vậy , ta cũng biết mẹ cùng ông ngoại bà ngoại họ gì , chính là không biết phụ thân đích . "

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ nói : " thường nga tiên tử cùng ngươi cô cô đồng bối , ngươi phải gọi nàng di mẫu , còn có , phụ thân gọi Dương Tiễn . "

Thốn Tâm nhẫn cười tiếp lời nói : " mẫu thân gọi ngao Thốn Tâm , nhưng nhớ ? "

Châu Châu nuốt xuống lệ chi , giòn giả lên tiếng : " nhớ , vậy ta đích đại danh liền kêu , dương Châu Châu , có đúng hay không ? "

Long hậu vui vô cùng , lại đút Châu Châu một lệ chi đạo : " đối với , đối với , bảo bối mà thật thông minh . "

Châu Châu hướng Long hậu một trận cười khúc khích , ánh mắt cũng cong thành nguyệt nha .

Dương Tiễn lại cau mày , đang định mở miệng , liền nghe thấy một trận quen thuộc hô to gọi nhỏ .

" bần đạo đích đồ tôn đây , ở đâu mà đây ? "

Dương Tiễn vội vàng đứng dậy đón ngọc đỉnh chân nhân đi vào , đối với đằng xà khoát khoát tay , nhàn nhạt nói : " đi nghỉ ngơi đi , lần sau còn dám tham ngủ lầm đại sự , quyết không khoan dung . "

đằng xà gật đầu như đảo tỏi , ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở ghế chót đi .

Châu Châu bị Long hậu ôm tới ngọc cấp hạ , tò mò dòm cái này xa lạ đích xanh biếc bào lão đầu .

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân vừa thấy đồ tôn ngay cả đồ đệ cũng không để ý , hai tiến bước lên trước , kích động bị nước miếng sang ở , Thốn Tâm vội vàng tiến lên thay hắn phách bối , Dương Tiễn cũng là đở hắn dở khóc dở cười .

hồi lâu , hắn rốt cục thuận quá khí , tới một câu : " thật là rất giống đồ đệ của ta liễu ! ánh mắt giống như 、 lỗ mũi cũng giống như ai ! "

Long hậu vội vàng đem Châu Châu để xuống tới , dạy nàng hành lễ , Châu Châu tỉnh tỉnh mê mê trên đất trước dập đầu một cái đạo : " sư tổ hảo . "

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân vội vàng đem nàng đở dậy tới , xoa xoa tay , hai người mắt to trừng đôi mắt ti hí , bắt đầu nghiêm trang địa nói chuyện phiếm , già trẻ hài cùng nho nhỏ hài , ngược lại có thể nói đến một đường đi .

Dương Tiễn thấy vậy cũng là một sẩn , nhân cơ hội này đạo : " sư phụ , Châu Châu chỉ có nhủ danh , còn không có đại danh , không bằng hôm nay liền lao ngài cho nàng lấy một đi . "

" đặt tên ? " ngọc đỉnh chân nhân sờ sờ tiểu hồ tử lắc đầu một cái , đạo , " không được , không được , bần đạo chỉ cho nam đồ đệ lấy ra tên , còn không có nghĩ tới cô gái đích , nếu không đồ đệ vợ đến đây đi , tới , đây là ngươi khuê nữ , dĩ nhiên muốn ngươi lấy la . "

" ta ? " Thốn Tâm chỉ mình , xem một chút phong thần tuấn lãng đích trượng phu , nữa nhìn tựa vào trượng phu chân bên đích nữ nhi , hai song giống nhau như đúc mắt phượng , cũng mong đợi địa nhìn nàng .

nàng cúi đầu cười một tiếng , một cái tên nổi lên trong lòng .

" liền kêu Tú Oánh tốt lắm , dương Tú Oánh . "

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt , lập tức phản ứng kịp , trên mặt lược lược nóng lên .

Thốn Tâm vốn cũng có chút ngượng ngùng , có thể thấy được Dương Tiễn so nàng hơn tựa như cá cô nương , lập tức liền hào phóng liễu đứng lên , nàng cầu trứ cười , sóng mắt như nước , đối với hắn đạo : " ngươi không phải là thường nói , Châu Châu là ngươi vỗ lên minh châu sao , danh tự này , nhưng hợp ngươi ý liễu ? "

Dương Tiễn đang lúc mọi người đốt đốt trong ánh mắt , vội vàng gật đầu một cái , lại gặp phải một trận cười to , Thốn Tâm vừa thẹn vừa mừng , nhào vào Dương Tiễn đích trong ngực . Châu Châu ôm phụ thân đích chân , thân trực cánh tay đạo : " ta cũng muốn ôm , ta cũng muốn ôm ! "

ma ngang đại ca thấy vậy liếc mắt , nhân vật này hoàn toàn phản , nữ mượn thơ tố tình , nam ngược lại mặt sinh phù dung , Thốn Tâm nha đầu này , cho tới bây giờ không biết căng thẳng cái này hai chữ viết như thế nào .

chiêm bỉ kỳ áo , lục trúc thanh thanh . có phỉ quân tử , bịt tai Tú Oánh , sẽ biện như sao . Dương Tiễn là của nàng như trúc quân tử , Châu Châu còn lại là quân tử trân trọng đích bảo thạch , ẩu , như vậy thịt tê dại , nha đều phải chua rớt .

vậy mà , đại Thái tử đích nha đem rơi không rơi chi tế , lại người vội vàng đi vào .

" báo ! phụng Bát công chúa chi mệnh , đưa tin cho hai lang chân quân . "

Dương Tiễn trên mặt đỏ ửng không thốn , bận rộn triển tin/thơ vừa nhìn .

" biểu ca , đại sự không tốt , mau trở về thiên đình . "

thiên thượng nhân gian đích canh giờ tương đi khá xa , làm cho này cá , gài bẫy lộ vẻ thánh chân quân nhiều lần , tỷ như , bầu trời mới vừa bị một bữa đánh , phàm trần nữ nhi liền rơi xuống đất , nữa tỷ như , bất quá đi một chuyến tám cảnh cung , hài tử đã nhiên ở yêu quái đống đánh một tháng đích cút . Dương Tiễn vốn tưởng rằng , chỉ cần hắn tăng nhanh tin tức truyền bá đích tốc độ liền có thể vượt qua điểm này , vậy mà , không đợi hắn tiễn được hữu hiệu các biện pháp , lại ra khỏi đại loạn tử .

một khí đại sư nghe lén thường nga cùng Hoàng thiên : ông trời tường chi ngữ sau , bận rộn vừa truyền âm cho đồ đệ , vừa giá khởi kính phong xông thẳng tám cảnh cung , bỉ lúc , hắn sư môn trưởng bối , vẫn còn ở huyền cũng tử phủ đích thiên thê thượng kết bạn đi lên đi đây . tiệt giáo thượng tiên đi bên phải , xiển giáo đích là đi bên trái , kính vị rõ ràng , nhìn nhau hai chán ghét . thanh hư đạo đức chân quân dĩ nhiên biết này tới vì sao , hắn thật chặc toản ở trong lòng bàn tay phù trần , mí mắt đột đột trực nhảy , có một loại dự cảm bất tường , sẽ không xảy ra chuyện đi ?

hắn càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy bất đại đối kính , cứng rắn dắt Xích Tinh Tử đi ở cuối cùng .

Xích Tinh Tử hơi cảm thấy không nói , hắn lôi kéo thanh hư đạo đức chân quân thấp giọng hỏi : " ngươi lại muốn làm quá mức , trước hết để cho chúng ta mang đủ pháp bảo , bây giờ kéo ta đi tới cuối cùng . sư đệ a , ngươi đừng nói cho ta biết , ngươi muốn ở huyền cũng tử phủ tụ chúng đấu ẩu . "

thanh hư đạo đức chân quân nhìn sư huynh , sợ hãi than không dứt : " sư huynh quả nhiên là sư huynh , làm sao ngươi biết ? "

" cái gì ? ! "

Xích Tinh Tử kêu lên xuất khẩu , chọc cho một đám người quay đầu lại nhìn hắn , thanh hư đạo đức chân quân bận rộn che cái miệng của hắn , lúng túng cười cười : " không có sao , không có sao , các vị đạo huynh trước hết mời , trước hết mời . "

một đám người xuy đạo : " thiết ! nhiều chuyện ! xiển giáo môn hạ , quả nhiên thiếu hụt dạy dỗ ! "

thanh hư đạo đức chân quân nghe vậy lặng lẽ liếc mắt , kéo qua Xích Tinh Tử đạo : " ai , thật ra thì ta không muốn muốn đánh , chẳng qua là cái này trong lòng tổng giác không lớn sung sướng , sợ rằng không thể không đánh , cho nên mới để cho các sư huynh đệ chuẩn bị xong , để phòng bất cứ tình huống nào sao . "

"… ngươi nói một chút , có thể có cái gì bất cứ tình huống nào ? ! "

một câu nói không hỏi xong , liền nghe nơi xa truyền tới hô to gọi nhỏ : " sư phụ ! sư bá ! chớ vào đi ! đây là điệu hổ ly sơn , xiển giáo người nên vì không phải là tác ngạt , đây là ý tưởng tử chi khai chúng ta đây ! "

"…" thanh hư đạo đức chân quân mặc liễu mặc , trong tay toàn tâm đinh quang hoa bắn ra bốn phía , đối với Xích Tinh Tử đạo , " đây không phải là tới sao ? "

hắn trở tay một phù trần đánh rơi một khí đại sư , ngăn ở tử phủ Thiên môn chỗ , cười lạnh nói : " bần đạo xem một chút hôm nay cá ai có thể đi ra ngoài . "

 **111 Hư hư thật thật hố chết nhân**

Tịnh đàn miếu trong phòng nhỏ, Tiểu Ngọc cắn chặt răng ngà, nhìn trước mắt lạnh lùng thiếu niên.

Nàng vuốt xuống mồ hôi trên trán, giận nói: "Ta lại cảnh cáo ngươi một lần, ngươi không thể đem Châu Châu sự nói ra, bằng không ta liền!"

"Bằng không ngươi liền cái gì?" Hoàng Tuân chậm rãi đem bao khỏa thu thập xong, dương dương lông mày đạo, "Nhà chúng ta sự ngươi biết nhiều ít?"

"Nhà các ngươi sự?" Tiểu Ngọc chân mày cau lại, sẵng giọng, "Ai cùng ngươi nói nhà các ngươi sự, ta tại cùng ngươi nói Châu Châu, không chuẩn ngươi nói cho người khác biết, Châu Châu là phấn... Ngươi hiểu chưa? !"

Mỗ mỗ thấy Châu Châu long thân thì, nàng cả người cháy đen, là lấy chỉ biết nàng là long tộc, mà không biết nàng lân giáp nhan sắc, ngũ ca thủy nấu Châu Châu thì, nàng cả người pha tạp, sau đó ngũ ca lại ngất đi, cho nên cũng nhớ không rõ cái này liên quan khóa, thực sự được gặp Châu Châu long thân , liền chỉ có Tiểu Ngọc một người.

Châu Châu ở tại vạn quật sơn thì, cùng Tiểu Ngọc vô cùng tốt, cũng liên tục căn dặn nàng, không thể nói ra chính mình long tộc thân phận, Tiểu Ngọc vẫn luôn cẩn thủ hứa hẹn, nào có thể đoán được hôm nay thế nhưng bị cái này phàm nhân moi ra nói đến, ý niệm tới đây, lại là ảo não lại là khẩn trương.

Hoàng Tuân chỉ thấy tiểu cô nương này thần sắc trên mặt biến ảo, rõ ràng ngày thường một bức bộ dáng khéo léo, lại muốn cứng rắn làm ra cái dáng vẻ hung thần ác sát đến người uy hiếp, giương nanh múa vuốt tựa như con thỏ nhỏ, nghe nàng lời ấy, liền biết nàng còn như lọt vào trong sương mù, mọi việc không biết, nghĩ là trong lúc vô tình thấy cái kia tiểu biểu muội hình rồng, như vậy liền không đủ gây sợ .

Hoàng Tuân nhấc chân muốn đi, lại nghe lưỡi dao phá không mà đến, Tiểu Ngọc rút kiếm thẳng tắp trên kệ Hoàng Tuân cổ, Hoàng Tuân phản ứng cực nhanh, một bên thân tránh thoát, giận quá thành cười: "Ngươi đây là muốn giết người diệt khẩu sao?"

Tiểu Ngọc cau mày nói: "Mẹ ta kể , chúng ta là hảo hồ ly, không giết người. Nếu như ngươi đáp ứng ta không tiết lộ Châu Châu bí mật, ta tạm tha ngươi, bằng không mà nói."

Nàng đơn giản đem kiếm quăng ra, nắm chặt nắm đấm nói: "Đánh tới ngươi phục mới thôi!"

Nàng giương nanh múa vuốt bổ nhào qua, giống con bảo vệ lãnh thổ tiểu con cua, Hoàng Tuân dở khóc dở cười, hai người trong phòng so chiêu, đánh cho là cây báng cây báng, binh binh bang bang.

Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân bởi sư phụ hắn lệnh cấm, chỉ thông qua bộ sách truyền Hoàng Tuân một ít phương pháp hô hấp thổ nạp, khiến cho hắn người nhẹ như yến, động tác nhanh nhẹn, hơn xa người thường, lại là nửa điểm pháp thuật võ nghệ cũng sẽ không. Hắn có thể sống đến hôm nay, toàn bằng môt cỗ ngoan kình cùng bảo kiếm bảo kiếm, đang không ngừng chém giết trong lúc đánh nhau đào móc ra bên trong thân thể cất giấu pháp lực. Nhưng bây giờ, ở trong lòng hắn, Tiểu Ngọc cũng không phải là địch nhân, tự nhiên không cần thiết động sát cơ, cho nên liền rơi xuống hạ phong.

Làm Trư Bát Giới nghe tiếng niệm niệm lải nhải lúc chạy tới, hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện Tiểu Ngọc chính đem Hoàng Tuân đặt ở dưới đất.

"Sai lầm, sai lầm, không quấy rầy , các ngươi tiếp tục... Ah, đúng rồi, Tứ công chúa cùng bát thái tử tỉnh, các ngươi kết thúc liền đến đi, người tuổi trẻ bây giờ, thật sự là huyết khí phương cương..."

Hoàng Tuân: "..."

Tiểu Ngọc: "... Hắn đang nói cái gì?"

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Thính Tâm tái nhợt nghiêm mặt tựa vào trên giường thì, đã nhìn thấy cháu đỏ mặt, quần áo xốc xếch chạy tới, đằng sau còn đi theo một cái đồng dạng thẹn thùng tiểu cô nương.

Ngao xuân lăng lăng tới một câu: "Các ngươi đánh nhau ?"

Trư Bát Giới bãi bãi tay nói: "Phật môn thanh tịnh địa, tại sao có thể nói loại này không văn minh lời nói, yêu tinh kia cái kia, có thể nói lung tung sao?"

Thính Tâm khó hiểu nói: "không ai nói yêu tinh a, hơn nữa a tuân như thế nào là yêu tinh, nguyên soái đây là ý gì..."

Tiểu Ngọc bỉu môi nói: "Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì ta là hồ ly tinh?"

Hoàn toàn nghe không nổi nữa, Trư Bát Giới cái thằng này, còn người xuất gia đâu, liên yêu tinh đánh nhau đều có thể hồ thấm ra tới, Hoàng Tuân một hơi xương mắc tại cổ họng đầu, vội vàng cắt đứt nói: "Tứ di mẫu, tịnh đàn sứ giả đáp ứng mang ta đi tìm Tề Thiên Đại Thánh bái sư, Hằng Nga dì trời cao đi tìm thúc thúc ta hỗ trợ , đợi cho bọn họ trở về, chúng ta liền xuất phát. Tứ di mẫu, ngươi cùng bát thái tử thân thể hoàn hư, không thể vất vả, không bằng còn là hồi Đông hải hảo hảo tu dưỡng đi."

Thính Tâm vừa nghe, quả quyết cự tuyệt: "Vậy làm sao có thể làm, ta không yên lòng."

Hoàng Tuân trong lòng ấm áp, tiến lên phía trước nói: "Dì yên tâm, có sứ giả còn có ta thúc thúc tại, lại gỡ xuống nóc nhà Xá Lợi Tử kề thân, không có việc gì , ngài cứ yên tâm đi."

"Ở đâu tới Xá Lợi Tử?" Thính Tâm do dự đạo, "Hơn nữa, có thể lấy xuống sao?"

"Nghĩ là Phật Tổ hiển linh đi." Hoàng Tuân cười nói, "Huống chi, tập chúng ta mấy người chi lực, như thế nào thủ không xuống?"

Lời còn chưa dứt, trong phòng kim vũ bay tán loạn, ầm một tiếng, Xá Lợi Tử xuyên thấu qua mảnh ngói đập tiến vào.

Ngạch, không cần động thủ, liền rớt xuống đâu.

Hoàng Tuân thấy thế bận liền xông ra ngoài, liền thấy một thần nhân đứng ở không trung, người mặc da hổ bào thắt liên hoàn khải, dáng người khôi ngô, mặt tóc vàng hồng, vừa thấy hắn liền vui mừng quá đỗi: "Quả nhiên là Hoàng Thiên Hóa con trai, ta nhìn hiện tại Xiển giáo môn hạ có lời gì có thể nói!"

Mở miệng chính là Xiển giáo, Hoàng Tuân giật mình: "Ngươi là tiệt giáo tiên nhân?"

"A, quá khứ là." Người nọ cười lạnh một tiếng, "Hiện tại nha, bái ngươi cữu cữu ban tặng, ta bây giờ đã là Thiên Đình chi thần , ta chính là cô thần tinh Dư Hóa, yêu nghiệt to gan, còn không thúc thủ chịu trói!"

Hoàng Tuân tâm niệm vừa động, bảo kiếm bảo kiếm như một đạo cầu vòng từ phòng ở bắn ra, đâm thẳng Dư Hóa, Dư Hóa giật mình, bận phát hóa huyết thần đao, lưỡng thần binh chạm vào nhau, quang hoa bắn ra tứ phía, tịnh đàn miếu cây cối chịu chấn, khôn cùng lá rụng, tiêu tiêu mà xuống.

Trư Bát Giới mang lấy ngao xuân, Tiểu Ngọc đỡ Thính Tâm đi ra, thấy cái này tình trạng, giật nảy cả mình.

Thính Tâm đang muốn mở miệng, bỗng nhiên một đạo kình phong thổi qua, Trư Bát Giới cùng Tiểu Ngọc bị thổi làm ngã trái ngã phải, vừa mở mắt thì, Thính Tâm cùng ngao xuân thế nhưng đều không thấy bóng dáng. Một điều roi dài mang phong lôi chi thế rút ra, trực tiếp đem Dư Hóa đánh cho khảm tại trên đất, chính là Thốn Tâm xuất thủ.

Nguyên lai, Dương Tiễn thu được Bát muội đưa tin, liền cảm giác bất an, chính hắn cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển, Ngao Cảnh trước lên thiên đình, làm cho Thốn Tâm chạy tới tịnh đàn miếu, điều tra có phải là hay không nơi này xảy ra chuyện. Châu Châu nhất định phải theo tới, vì thế mẹ con này hai liền hóa rồng mà đến, quả nhiên thấy đại sự không ổn, lại là tiệt giáo người biết Hoàng Tuân, đến được còn là thất thủ tướng quân Dư Hóa!

"Thốn Tâm, thế nào lại là ngươi? Châu Châu như thế nào cũng ở nơi này?"

Thốn Tâm khẩn trương nói: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, bây giờ không thời gian nhiều lời , Châu Châu, bảo vệ tốt ngươi dì cùng cữu cữu biết không?"

"Nương, ta biết đến." Châu Châu rút ra đoản kiếm, ngăn tại Thính Tâm cùng ngao xuân trước mặt.

"Nương? !" Nghe kinh hãi được miệng đều không khép lại được, "Đây là ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn nữ nhi?"

"Cái gì?" Ngao xuân cũng cảm thấy tam quan tái tạo, "Dương Tiễn tên kia không phải là thần tiên sao, tại sao có thể có nữ nhi? !"

Thốn Tâm lại là một roi rút nằm sấp Dư Hóa, đối nghe thầm nghĩ: "Về sau ta sẽ giải thích cho ngươi, Tây hồ long quân sau đó liền đến, ngươi thành thật chút cùng ngươi vị hôn phu đi thôi. Ta đi trước a."

"Hắn mới không phải vị hôn phu ta! Không phải là, chờ chút!" Một câu cuối cùng, lại là đồng thời vang lên lại là hai thanh âm, một cái tự nhiên là Thính Tâm, mà một cái khác, lại là "Dương Tiễn" .

"Ngươi như thế nào..." Thốn Tâm vừa định mở miệng, vừa đối đầu mắt của hắn thần lại lập tức phát giác không đúng, "Ngươi là! Ngươi như vậy đến làm cái gì?"

"Dương Tiễn" cười nói: "Tự nhiên là đến giúp đỡ , yên tâm, chúng ta sớm đã lập kế hoạch, bảo đảm làm cho tiệt giáo người có nỗi khổ không nói được."

Châu Châu không biết ý gì, ngọt ngào kêu một tiếng: "Cha!"

"Dương Tiễn" nín cười sờ sờ đầu của nàng nói: "Ngoan ngoãn tại nơi này, nhìn cha đi ra ngoài đánh người xấu."

Nói xong, hắn đưa tay thổi nhẹ một hơi, Hoàng Tuân, Tiểu Ngọc, Trư Bát Giới đều chậm rãi ngã xuống. Chạy tới hồ muội cùng rốt cục bò dậy Dư Hóa đều cả kinh không ngậm miệng được: "Dương Tiễn ( Dương đại ca )? !"

Thốn Tâm vừa thấy hồ muội cũng là kinh ngạc, "Dương Tiễn" lại đã phi thân tiến lên cùng Dư Hóa triền đấu đứng lên, Thốn Tâm lấy lại tinh thần vội vàng nói: "Hồ muội, ngươi mau dẫn bọn họ đi, nơi này có chúng ta!"

Hồ muội không nghi ngờ gì, bận lái vân đem Tiểu Ngọc, Hoàng Tuân cũng cùng Trư Bát Giới đều một chuyến mang đi.

Dư Hóa vừa hận vừa vui: "Giỏi ngươi cái Dương Tiễn, thế nhưng ngang nhiên vi phạm thánh chỉ, ám trợ yêu nghiệt, ta hiện tại liền đem ngươi cầm lên thiên đi, nhìn xem ngươi còn có lời gì có thể nói? !"

"Dương Tiễn" cười ha ha: "Bại tướng dưới tay, cũng dám ăn nói ngông cuồng, đem ta cầm lên thiên, cũng phải nhìn ngươi có bản lãnh kia hay không!"

Nói xong tay hắn bóp Ngũ Lôi quyết, không trung lôi điện xen lẫn, như linh xà một dạng, bổ về phía Dư Hóa, lại như nhanh như điện chớp một dạng xông lên phía trước, Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao, bổ, chặt, trảm, đâm, làm cho Dư Hóa từng bước lui lại. Dư Hóa khẽ vươn tay liền muốn phát hóa huyết thần đao, Thốn Tâm quá sợ hãi, kêu lên sợ hãi, hắn lại không phải là thật Dương Tiễn, chưa ăn qua một mạch đại sư đan dược, như thế nào địch nổi cái này thần đao.

Chỉ thấy "Dương Tiễn" quay đầu hướng Thốn Tâm nói: "Phu nhân không cần lo lắng, ngươi quên ta nếm qua một mạch đan dược a, cái này bọn chuột nhắt muốn tự rước lấy nhục nhả, liền làm cho hắn tới đi!"

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, lập tức lấy lại tinh thần phụ họa nói: "Là cực, là cực, cái này sợ hắn lần này lại hoảng hồn, đến lúc đó đợi ta liền đến quất hắn một roi, ngươi sau đó là giết hắn một lần có được hay không?"

Dư Hóa giận đến răng đánh nhau, lại cũng niệm lên khi đó bỏ mình sự tình, không dám vọng động, "Dương Tiễn" nắm lấy cơ hội, hướng dưới đất giậm chân một cái, cuồn cuộn dòng lũ xông thẳng mà lên, Dư Hóa vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, bị cột nước xông lên thiên, rót vài ngụm nước ngầm dưới bụng, "Dương Tiễn" cười lạnh một tiếng, ném ra Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao, chém trúng hắn vai phải, nhất thời máu chảy ồ ạt.

Dư Hóa ám đạo không tốt, vội vàng dùng tay trái cầm phương thiên họa kích bổ ra dòng nước, tung người một cái chạy như một làn khói, không trung xa xa truyền đến hắn thanh âm: "Ta cái này hồi thiên đình bẩm báo bệ hạ nương nương, nhất định phải đem ngươi đánh vào chỗ vạn kiếp bất phục!"

"Dương Tiễn" mạn bất kinh tâm nói: "Ta chờ đâu, cứ đi!"

Thốn Tâm lo âu không thôi, nàng tiến lên phía trước nói: "Ngươi tiểu tử thúi này, biến thành ngươi cô phụ bộ dáng làm gì, hiện tại tốt lắm, hắn muốn đi cáo trạng ."

"Dương Tiễn" khe khẽ cười, xoay người biến đổi, chính là Ngao Cảnh. Hắn cười nói: "Cô cô không cần lo lắng, Thiên Đình có một cái Dương Tiễn vẫn luôn ở tại dao trì, Dư Hóa lại nói hắn tại thế gian nhìn đến một cái khác Dương Tiễn, ngài nói, Thiên Đình là tín cô phụ, còn là tin hắn?"

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt: "Cái này, các ngươi thật là đủ xấu ... Bất quá, không có việc gì liền tốt, không có việc gì liền tốt."

Thốn Tâm đang muốn hỏi nữa vấn thiên đình như thế nào, chỉ nghe thấy Châu Châu kêu lên: "Ngươi là ai? !"

Ngao Cảnh cùng Thốn Tâm liếc nhau, bận chạy tới, thấy Châu Châu cầm kiếm, đối với một người trừng mắt dựng mắt. Người nọ vừa thấy Thốn Tâm, cười đứng dậy, đầu đội buộc tóc ngân quan, thân mặc áo mãng bào đai lưng ngọc, sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, lại càng lộ ra thanh tú ôn hòa, khí độ Cao Hoa, chính là Tây hồ long quân.

Thốn Tâm thở phào một cái, đối Châu Châu vẫy tay nói: "Còn không nhanh thanh kiếm buông xuống, gặp qua dượng."

Châu Châu ngoẹo đầu khó hiểu nói: "Dượng? Hắn cưới ta cái nào dì sao?"

Thốn Tâm buồn cười: "Không phải là chính nhanh cưới phía sau ngươi Thính Tâm dì sao?"

Tứ công chúa dựa vào thụ, mất máu trên mặt cũng bay khởi hồng vân, sẵng giọng: "Nha đầu chết tiệt kia, lại miệng đầy hồ thấm."

Nàng lại hướng phía nam tử trẻ tuổi nói: "Ngươi đến làm cái gì, ta nói , chuyện của ta không cần ngươi quan tâm!"

Tuấn tú Tây hồ chi chủ chỉ đối Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Cảnh thi cái lễ, nói một tiếng đa tạ phiền toái, liền trực tiếp đem Thính Tâm ngao Xuân tỷ đệ trên kệ Giáng Vân xe đi rồi.

"Ngươi làm cái gì? Ta không quay về, không quay về!"

"Ngoan, nghe lời, đừng làm rộn."

"Ngươi, ngươi ai muốn nghe lời ngươi, ai nha, ngô ngô ngô."

Thốn Tâm nhìn được hé miệng trực nhạc, đối Ngao Cảnh nói: "Nước chát điểm đậu hũ, vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn, quả thật danh bất hư truyền a."

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày: "Hắn đều đánh không lại tứ cô mẫu, như thế nào hàng?"

Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ Ngao Cảnh bả vai, ngữ trọng tâm trường nói: "Giữa phu thê, làm sao có thể dựa võ lực đâu, trí tuệ mới là vương đạo, biết hay không, hơn nữa, làm sao ngươi biết nhân gia không phải là tại làm cho ngươi tứ cô mẫu đâu?"

Ngao Cảnh trừng to mắt, nhường, như vậy cũng thành? Ngao Cảnh bật cười lắc đầu, chính thấy vạt áo nhất trọng, hóa ra là Châu Châu đi lại.

Hắn chỉ thấy tiểu cô nương một đôi mắt giống nho đen giống như, thủy nhuận sáng tỏ, nhìn qua hắn nói: "Cảnh ca ca, cha ta đâu, hắn tại sao phải ngươi biến thành hắn bộ dáng đến."

Ngao Cảnh vui lên, ngồi xổm xuống xoa bóp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của nàng: "Hiện tại lại nhận ra ?"

Châu Châu quyết miệng nói: "Vừa mới bắt đầu là ta không thấy rõ, cha ta đâu?"

Ngao Cảnh ôm lấy nàng nói: "Muốn tìm cha a, vậy đi thôi, ca ca cái này mang ngươi trời cao xem kịch vui."

Thốn Tâm vội vàng kéo hắn nói: "Ngươi muốn dẫn nàng trời cao? Không được, cái này quá nguy hiểm ."

Ngao Cảnh cười nói: "Không có gì đáng ngại, cô cô, ta bản lãnh như thế nào, người bên ngoài không rõ ràng, ngươi còn không biết sao, tu thành bát / cửu huyền công diệu, nhậm ngươi tung hoành trên thế gian, đừng nói là chỉ mang nàng trời cao, chính là đem nàng mang vào lăng tiêu bảo điện, cũng là dư xài. Ngươi yên tâm, bên trên sự một , chúng ta liền lập tức trở về đến."

Thốn Tâm vui vẻ nói: "Ngươi cửu chuyển huyền công đại thành ? ! Đúng a, Dư Hóa như vậy, ngươi đều có thể thuần thục đánh chạy, cái này, lúc này mới bao nhiêu năm đây này."

Ngao Cảnh ngượng ngùng trung mang một ít đắc ý: "Tam giới trận chiến đầu tiên thần đồ đệ, tự nhiên không thể quá kém, huống hồ có nhược thủy dì trợ giúp, như lại không thành, không cũng quá ném chúng ta Tây Hải mặt sao?"

Mà Châu Châu chú ý điểm lại tại một phương khác, nàng ôm Ngao Cảnh cổ khó hiểu nói: "Nương không đi sao?"

Thốn Tâm vui mừng biến mất, thở dài một tiếng: "Nương cũng nghĩ đi a, chỉ là có người xấu hạ đạo thánh chỉ, lệnh cưỡng chế nương vĩnh thế không được trời cao, nương chính là muốn đi cũng đi không được a. Cũng được, ngươi cẩn thận đi theo cảnh ca ca, không thể chạy loạn biết không?"

Châu Châu u mê gật gật đầu, nói như vẹt nói: "Xem hết diễn, chúng ta, rất nhanh sẽ trở lại ."

Ngao Cảnh nghe vậy cười to, vọt người hóa bạch long, phấn long nắm hắn cái đuôi, triều Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, một làn khói liền lên thiên đi .

 **112 Man thiên quá hải xoay bại cục**

hơn hóa che vết thương lảo đảo vọt vào cửa Nam thiên , hắn một đôi con ngươi loạn chuyển , định đem da hổ bào xé phải thất linh bát lạc , một đường hào trứ " bệ hạ ", thẳng chạy vào lăng tiêu bảo điện , nhất thời kim đinh ngọc hộ , thải phượng chu cửa trong , tất cả quanh quẩn hắn tiếng kêu thê thảm

chúng tiên hai mặt nhìn nhau , xì xào bàn tán , Ngọc đế thở dài , phanh một tiếng , trong tay thiên thanh dứu ngọn đèn dập đầu thượng miêu kim long án , hinh hương đích linh trà ở án mấy thượng bò lổm ngổm đi tới , giọt giọt đáp đáp ướt nhẹp long bào , khiến cho tam giới đứng đầu lòng của tình hơn hư thượng nhất trọng .

" đây là thế nào ? người nào lớn tiếng huyên ồn ào ? ! "

hơn hóa cắn răng một cái , quỳ gối ngọc cấp trước , bẩm : " tiểu thần ra mắt bệ hạ , có đại sự cần lập tức thượng đạt ngày nghe . "

Ngọc đế híp mắt , nhìn hồi lâu nói : " nguyên lai là cô thần tinh a , ai nha , chuyện gì đáng giá lớn như vậy hô gọi nhỏ đích , không biết còn tưởng rằng là trẫm thế nào , ngươi thân là tiên gia , phải chú ý tu dưỡng …"

hơn hóa nuốt hảo vài hớp thóa mạt , lăng là không có chen miệng đích cơ hội , rốt cục đợi đến Ngọc đế đánh đốn , hắn vội vàng xen vào nói : " Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa cùng Dương Thiền sở sinh đích yêu nghiệt không có chết , Dương Tiễn công khai bao che cái này nghiệt loại ! "

" gì ? ! " tựu như cùng ở vượng lửa trung ngã một thùng dầu , trên điện một mảnh xôn xao , Ngọc đế một thanh nhấc lên lưu 紞 , chỉ hơn hóa lạnh lùng nói : " ngươi cho thêm trẫm nói một lần ! nói rõ ràng ! "

hơn hóa mừng rỡ nhìn sang , như ống trúc cũng đậu tử một loại , đem hắn sư phụ là như thế nào phát hiện cái này một tình huống , hắn thì như thế nào hạ giới cùng Dương Tiễn đánh nhau , trong lúc khảm khả lịch trình , vạn phần gian tân , đều là nhất nhất nói tới .

" bệ hạ , ngài nhìn một chút , lớn như vậy đích vết thương , chảy nhiều như vậy máu , chính là Dương Tiễn hắn hạ phải độc thủ . hắn dương thịnh âm suy bệ hạ đích chỉ ý ở phía trước , lại công khai tương trợ yêu nghiệt đả thương tiểu thần , kính xin bệ hạ , nghiêm trị Dương Tiễn , lấy đang thiên uy ! "

Ngọc đế giận đến cả người phát run , đã tin bảy tám phân , hắn liền nói , năm đó hạ thủ như vậy sảng khoái , khởi hội không có mờ ám , thiên sinh nương nương vẫn đối với tiểu tử kia rất tin không nghi ngờ !

" bây đâu / người vừa tới nột , truyện trẫm đích …"

một lời chưa hết , liền nghe ngày quan tiêm tế đích giọng : " nương nương giá lâm ! "

hơn hóa thầm nói không tốt , giương mắt vừa nhìn , quả bất kỳ nhiên , Dương Tiễn cái này tiểu nhân , lại cùng ở nơi này lão yêu bà phía sau , ta phi , thành thiên núp ở nữ nhân sau lưng , coi là bản lãnh gì ? !

Vương mẫu vừa vào lăng tiêu bảo điện , liền giác hơn hóa như có thực chất oán độc ánh mắt cũng mau đem nàng đinh mặc . nàng xưa nay cao cao tại thượng , cộng thêm Dương Tiễn đem đem một phen quạt gió thổi lửa , như thế nào có thể nhịn được , lúc này không khách khí mở miệng nói : " cô thần tinh như vậy nhìn Bổn cung , đến tột cùng là ý gì ? "

vậy mà , hơn hóa lúc này chính trực câu câu địa nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn như băng như tuyết mặt của , cắn răng nghiến lợi , như thế nào có thể nhận ra được mình đã đắc tội Vương mẫu nương nương đây ?

Vương mẫu thấy vậy hít sâu một hơi , quát lên : " cô thần tinh ! Bổn cung câu hỏi , vì sao không đáp ? ! "

" a ? " hơn hóa lúc này mới phục hồi tinh thần lại , một mảnh mờ mịt , Ngọc đế bận rộn cười cười giải vây đạo , " nương nương không cần tức giận , cô thần tinh là có thương tích trong người , không phải cố ý chậm trễ , nhìn ở trẫm mặt mũi của thượng , cũng đừng cùng hắn so đo , chúng ta còn là nói chánh sự đi . "

hơn hóa vừa nghe lời ấy , lại là vui mừng , xem ra Ngọc đế so với hắn còn vội vả xử trí của chính mình cháu ngoại đây , bận rộn ôm quyền đối với Ngọc đế đạo : " tiểu thần kính xin bệ hạ vì tiểu thần làm chủ ! "

chẳng qua là , hắn lần này hầu cấp đích biểu hiện , rơi vào Vương mẫu trong mắt , rồi lại là khác một phen tư vị , Dương Tiễn lúc này ở nàng bên tai nhẹ giọng nói : " nương nương bây giờ biết tiểu thần nói không ngoa liễu đi , tiệt giáo tiên nhân , quả thật không đem nương nương để ở trong mắt . "

Vương mẫu mi mục một túc , ánh mắt sắc bén bắn Dương Tiễn : " ngươi nếu là dám lừa gạt Bổn cung , hậu quả ngươi biết ! "

Dương Tiễn tròng mắt liễm cho đạo : " tiểu thần không dám . "

Vương mẫu nghiễm tụ mở ra , thật dài phi bạch quét qua lũ không kim chuyên , từng bước từng bước đi lên cao nhất ghế . nàng mắt nhìn xuống hướng nàng hành lễ đích chúng tiên , nhưng trong lòng không giống ngày xưa một loại sung sướng đắc ý , mà là tràn đầy hoài nghi tức giận . Dương Tiễn mới vừa rồi sở thuật nói như vậy , như lượn quanh lương ma âm một loại , ở nàng bên tai vọng về .

" nương nương đích địa vị , nhìn như vững như thái sơn , thực tế bất quá là hải thị thận lâu . quyền lực của ngài đến từ với bệ hạ , chỉ cần hắn muốn , hắn tùy thời có thể thu hồi đi . chúng tiên đối với ngài kính ngưỡng , cũng bất quá là nhìn ở bệ hạ phân thượng mặt mũi của tình . mà tất cả tiệt giáo tiên nhân , bọn họ ngay cả mặt mũi tử tình đều không nguyện cho ngài , càng là bởi vì tiểu thần vì ngài ra sức duyên cớ , đối với tiểu thần có nhiều khinh bỉ ý . chuyện này , ngài nói vậy cũng rõ ràng . "

" nương nương một mực dầy đợi tiểu thần , tiểu thần cảm niệm trong lòng , dĩ nhiên sẽ không vì vậy chờ chuyện nhỏ bối khí nương nương . chẳng qua là , bởi vì tiểu thần năm xưa tru diệt tiệt giáo tiên nhân quá nhiều , hiện giờ bọn họ nắm liễu tiểu thần đích đem chuôi , tiểu thần sợ là vô lực chống đở . tiểu thần chết không có gì đáng tiếc , chỉ lo âu nương nương , ngày sau sợ rằng cô lập không ai giúp . "

a , đem chuôi , nếu không phải là tình huống bây giờ nguy cấp , nàng vẫn ngồi ở lăng tiêu trên điện , đã sớm muốn mắng người . hắn cư nhiên mềm lòng đến đưa ba Thánh mẫu đích con trai chuyển thế ! Vương mẫu đỉnh đầu kim bước diêu chiến chiến nguy nguy , nàng đè xuống trong lòng lăn lộn đích tâm tình , trong lòng thầm nói , Dương Tiễn người này , thật đúng là bắt được liễu nàng bảy tấc ! thôi , hôm nay trước bảo vệ hắn , thuận đường đả kích tiệt giáo người đích khí diễm , ngày sau , đợi trong tay nàng thế lực tăng trưởng , trở lại cùng hắn coi là tổng trướng !

muốn thôi , nàng mỉm cười nói : " bệ hạ , thần thiếp bất quá đã muộn mấy bước , trên điện liền náo nhiệt như thế , không biết là đã xảy ra chuyện gì ? "

Ngọc đế oan Dương Tiễn một lời , hướng hơn hóa đạo : " đem ngươi mới vừa nói nữa hướng nương nương bẩm báo một lần . "

" là ! " hơn hóa hưng cao thải liệt , càng nói càng thuận lưu , lại bị Vương mẫu trên đường cắt đứt , " vân vân , ngươi nói , hai lang thần mới vừa cùng ngươi tại hạ giới đấu pháp , còn đâm ngươi một đao ? "

" không sai ! " hơn hóa vén lên da hổ bào , lộ ra vết thương đạo , " nương nương minh giám ! "

Vương mẫu lại cười lạnh một tiếng , đối với Ngọc đế đạo : " bệ hạ , dao trì tất cả cung nữ ngày quan đều có thể làm chứng , Dương Tiễn thích tài rõ ràng một mực sống ở dao trì , Côn Lôn đích tuyết liên mở ra , hắn đưa một ít vội tới Bổn cung cùng Bát muội . Bát muội còn lôi kéo hắn nói hảo một trận lời của , Bát muội , mau nói cho ngươi biết phụ hoàng , có phải thế không ? "

Bát muội đối với Dương Tiễn cười một tiếng , vội vàng tiến lên đạo : " phụ hoàng , quả thật như thế , hai lang biểu ca thích tài một mực theo ta cùng mẫu hậu , ngây người ít nhất , có một canh giờ liễu , cái này tại hạ giới chính là suốt một tháng a , làm sao có thể đi cùng cô thần tinh đánh nhau , nghĩ là cô thần tinh nhìn lầm rồi đi ? "

" a ? " Ngọc đế nghe vậy , cũng có chút không hiểu , đối với hơn hóa đạo , " đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra ? "

hơn hóa nghe Bát muội nói như thế , khí không đánh vừa ra tới , hắn há mồm liền nói : " Bát công chúa rõ ràng là tín khẩu thư hoàng , cố ý bao che . khải bẩm bệ hạ , tiểu thần từ sư phụ chỗ biết được tin tức sau , liền lập tức chạy tới dao trì thấy giá , lại bị Bát công chúa ngăn ở ngoài cửa , không cho phép tiểu thần đi vào bẩm báo , tiểu thần tả đẳng hữu đẳng , bây giờ không chờ được , mới mình chạy xuống phàm đi bắt tiểu tử kia trời cao đích ! "

" ngươi ! " Bát muội lau nước mắt đạo , " cô thần tinh , ta biết ngươi cùng hai lang biểu ca làm có thù cũ , nhưng đó là bao nhiêu năm trước chuyện của liễu , ngươi cần gì nhớ treo ở tâm , bây giờ còn muốn tới trả thù , lại nói , ngươi nói láo liền nói láo , vì sao đem ta cũng biên bài thượng ? phụ hoàng mẫu hậu , kính xin vì nhi thần làm chủ a ! dao trì bên ngoài tất cả thị vệ cung nữ đều có thể làm chứng , tuyệt không chuyện này . "

" cái này 、 đây là …" Ngọc đế cũng hồ đồ , thần tử nói như vậy , lão bà cùng khuê nữ cũng là như vậy nói , lão bà cùng khuê nữ tự nhiên không thể nào nói láo , mà hơn hóa cái bộ dáng này , cũng không giống như làm giả đích a .

hắn gỡ gỡ râu , hỏi : " cô thần tinh , ngươi xác định cùng ngươi động thủ là Dương Tiễn ? ngươi nhưng còn có khác chứng cớ chứng nhân ? "

hơn hóa giờ phút này thật đúng là tâm tắc vô cùng , mẹ kiếp / mẹ , mặt trắng nhỏ chính là mặt trắng nhỏ , dụ dỗ liễu lão yêu bà coi như xong , còn mang theo cái này miệng lưỡi bén nhọn đích tiểu nha đầu cho hắn ra mặt , thương hại hắn , đơn giản là thiên cổ kỳ oan ! chứng cớ 、 chứng nhân ? !

hắn cắn răng một cái , định liền nói đức Thiên tôn đích để cũng yết : " khải bẩm bệ hạ , Dương Tiễn biết chúng ta tiệt giáo tiên nhân tinh thông trắc coi là , lo lắng chúng ta hướng bảo bối của hắn cháu ngoại hạ thủ , lại nói trước dụ dỗ đắc đạo đức Thiên tôn đem sư tổ của ta cửa cũng lừa gạt thượng tám cảnh cung . chẳng qua là , lưới trời tuy thưa , nhưng khó lọt , sư phụ ta ở bắc đẩu cung nghe thường nga cùng Hoàng thiên : ông trời tường nói chuyện , bây giờ đã chạy tới huyền cũng tử phủ , đợi đến sư tổ ta cửa trở về , thị phi khúc trực , tính toán liền biết . "

Vương mẫu thiêu thiêu mi đạo : " đạo đức Thiên tôn vì giúp Dương Tiễn đích cháu ngoại , cư nhiên lừa các ngươi tất cả tiệt giáo tiên nhân thượng tám cảnh cung ? ! hắc , cáp cáp cáp cáp hắc ! cô thần tinh , Bổn cung thế nào không biết , ngươi thì ra là như vậy sẽ nói buồn cười . chờ một lát , bọn họ nếu là còn chưa có trở lại , ngươi sẽ không cần nói cho Bổn cung , là đạo đức Thiên tôn đem bọn họ cũng giữ lại liễu đi ? "

hơn hóa một ế , lấy ra mười hai phân đích thành khẩn đạo : " nương nương , chính là như thế a . "

Vương mẫu liếc Ngọc đế một cái : " bệ hạ , ngươi nghe một chút hắn nói những lời này . Dương Tiễn rõ ràng ở dao trì , hắn không phải là nói Dương Tiễn tự mình hạ giới , còn giúp giúp liễu ba Thánh mẫu đích con trai . ba Thánh mẫu đích nghiệt loại rõ ràng sớm đã bị trước mặt mọi người xử tử , ngài cũng không phải không biết . còn có , tiệt giáo tiên nhân thiện tiện rời chức thủ , hắn cư nhiên có thể đem tội đẩy tới đạo đức Thiên tôn trên người ! đơn giản là trợt thiên hạ to lớn kê ! ngài nói một chút , đạo đức Thiên tôn bực nào thân phận , gây ra lớn như vậy chiến trận liền vì giúp một căn bản không tồn tại yêu nghiệt ? hắn cũng không phải là rỗi rãnh hoảng . "

Ngọc đế cũng bị chận phải một ế , hắn nhìn hơn hóa chân thành đôi mắt ti hí thần , trong lòng cũng có chút mao mao , thật chẳng lẽ đích như Bát muội theo như lời , hắn là đang đả kích trả thù Dương Tiễn , bất quá , sớm không tới trả thù , muộn không tới trả thù , vì sao bây giờ mới đến đây .

Ngọc đế còn đang nghi hoặc , làm bị cáo , nhân vật chính một trong , Dương Tiễn rốt cục ở trên đại điện , mở ra lần đầu tiên kim khẩu .

" bệ hạ 、 nương nương cho bẩm , cô thần tinh cùng tiểu thần làm có thù cũ , phong thần cuộc chiến lúc , tiểu thần bởi vì thuận lòng trời tuân mệnh , thất thủ lấy cô thần tinh đích tánh mạng , vì thế hắn một mực ghi hận trong lòng . ngày gần đây , bởi vì hắn mấy lần điểm mão không tới , tiểu thần dựa theo thiên quy , giảm hắn quan cấp , nghĩ là vì thế , hắn ích phát giận tiểu thần , cho tới rắc như thế di thiên đại láo tới lấy tiểu thần tánh mạng . chuyện này chân quân thần điện trung quyển tông ghi lại minh xác , bệ hạ tra một cái liền biết . còn có thường nga cùng Hoàng thiên : ông trời tường , bệ hạ cũng có thể truyền tới nữa thẩm rõ . "

Ngọc đế vỗ tay một cái , đúng vậy , đưa tới sân này tranh đoan đích hai còn chưa tới đây , lập tức truyền lệnh xuống , lại hồi lâu không gặp người tới , chỉ nghe trở về kim giáp lực sĩ đạo : " thất sát tinh cùng hoa đào tinh đột nhiên sát đáo bắc đẩu cung , bắc đẩu tinh quan cùng bọn họ đánh nhau liễu đứng lên , bây giờ đã không thấy bóng dáng liễu . "

" cái gì ? ! kia thường nga đây ? "

" ngạch . " kim giáp lực sĩ đạo , " nghĩ là một mảnh hỗn chiến trung cũng bị bắt đi liễu . "

Vương mẫu cả giận nói : " khởi có này lý , thiên tiên phúc địa , lại dám như thế hành hung ! bệ hạ , tờ khuê cùng cao lan anh vợ chồng , ban đầu chết ở tay người nào trong , ngài không phải không biết đi , đây rõ ràng là một lần có dự mưu đả kích trả thù ! "

Ngọc đế lông mi dài vừa nhíu , rốt cục chậm rãi gật đầu một cái , quát lên : " bây đâu / người vừa tới a , cô thần tinh khi quân phạm thượng , vu hãm trung lương , truyện trẫm chỉ ý , lập tức đánh vào vạn kiếp bất phục đất , trọn đời không được siêu sinh ! "

" a ! ! ! " hơn hóa che ngực , chỉ cảm thấy tâm đảm muốn rách , muốn giải thích , cũng không biết từ không biện khởi , người ta nói rõ ràng đều là lời thật a , thế nào chính là không ai tin đây !

hắn vốn tưởng rằng hôm nay cần thiết mất mạng nơi này , không nghĩ tới , cuối cùng kết cục cư nhiên càng làm cho hắn tâm tắc .

hắn đối với Dương Tiễn giận dữ hét : " đừng tưởng rằng ta sẽ vì vậy cảm kích ngươi , kia nhãi con , ta sớm muộn lấy tính mệnh của hắn ! "

Dương Tiễn cười nhạt : " còn là chờ ngươi từ trong thiên lao đi ra rồi hãy nói . "

" ngươi ! ta nhất định sẽ trở về ! " thanh âm của hắn từ u thâm đích trong địa lao xa xa truyền tới , nghe Dương Tiễn nhất thời im lặng . hắn một toàn thân , mâm long đại huy kéo quá ngăm đen đích mặt đất , đang định lúc rời đi , lúc chợt tới một vị ngoài ý muốn chi khách .

tiên hạc nhẹ giương cánh bàng , rơi xuống đất hóa thành đồng tử , hướng hắn thi lễ một cái đạo : " ba vị lão gia ở huyền cũng tử phủ động thủ

tác giả có lời muốn nói : , bất quá bây giờ đã ngồi xuống nói chuyện , đặc mệnh ta mang Dương sư huynh cùng hai vị sư chất đi trước thấy giá . "

Dương Tiễn còn chưa tới cùng khiếp sợ sư tổ động thủ , lại bị hai vị sư chất kinh sợ , hắn chợt quay đầu lại , chỉ thấy chất nhi dắt nữ nhi , đang cười khúc khích nhìn hắn .

"…" Dương Tiễn mặc liễu mặc , hướng bọn họ ngoắc ngoắc tay đạo , " đi thôi , cùng đi gặp các ngươi Thái sư tổ . "

thuận tiện , nữa tài gài tang vật , sảo gây gổ , lừa dối lừa dối ?

nhìn bảo liên đèn lúc đã cảm thấy , nhị ca có thể lừa gạt lâu như vậy , nương nương không thể không có công của a , mỗi lần muốn xảy ra chuyện , nhị ca đi ngay tìm nương nương bán cá manh , nương nương lập tức tới ngay thay hắn ra mặt . nương nương cho là mình là đang lợi dụng nhị ca , thù không biết nhị ca là ở phản lợi dụng nàng , Cữu mụ cùng cháu ngoại đích quan hệ , chính là sáo lộ cùng phản sáo đường , cũng là đủ đủ đát .

 **Chương 113 Trong Bát Cảnh Cung đưa tâm can**

Nói tiền văn, thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân hộ đồ tôn sốt ruột, trước khẽ phồng trần đánh tới một mạch đại sư, lại ngăn ở huyền đều tử phủ trước cổng trời. Hắn ngay trước nhân gia sư phụ đánh đồ đệ, sư phụ làm sao có thể đứng được trụ. Ngày xưa Kim linh Thánh Mẫu, hôm nay Khảm cung đấu mẫu, giận tím mặt: "Cuồng vọng hạng người, lại dám đả thương đồ nhi ta!"

Đấu mẫu tế lên tứ tượng tháp trực kích mà đi, Xích Tinh Tử thấy thế, quá sợ hãi, bận ném thủy hỏa phong đi ra ngoài, tưởng thế sư đệ ngăn lại lần này. Kim linh Thánh Mẫu cười lạnh một tiếng, đỉnh đầu kim quan diệu nhật, lại lấy ra một bảo, chính là Long Hổ như ý, Ngày đó Vạn Tiên Trận trước, nàng cầm bảo vật này cùng Văn Thù, Phổ Hiền, Từ Hàng ba người đối địch đều lù lù không sợ, huống chi giờ phút này. Như ý phía trên, hào quang bảo vệ, hiện ra rồng cuốn hổ chồm thái độ, lúc này đánh rớt thủy hỏa phong.

Quảng Thành Tử không khỏi thở dài một tiếng: "Lần này lại đắc tội thông thiên sư thúc ."

Phiên Thiên Ấn nhảy lên bay lên không, tường quang phổ chiếu, như nga Nga Sơn nhạc, quay đầu nện xuống, bảo bối này, Ngày đó đánh chết Kim Quang Thánh Mẫu, hỏa linh Thánh Mẫu, lại đánh bại Đa Bảo Đạo Nhân, quy linh thánh mẫu, há lại thứ bình thường. Dù là Kim linh Thánh Mẫu đạo hạnh cao thâm, giờ phút này cũng không khỏi được bối rối.

"Quảng Thành Tử, ngươi dám hạ sát thủ? !"

Quảng Thành Tử lắc lắc đầu nói: "Khảm cung đấu mẫu, thanh hư bất quá đánh Dư Nguyên một chút, ngươi liền muốn dùng tứ tượng tháp đánh chết hắn, bần đạo chi tâm, cùng ngươi cũng là bình thường a. Ngươi làm đồ đệ đánh thanh hư, ta vì thanh hư đánh ngươi, đây cũng là nhân chi thường tình nha."

"Quảng Thành Tử, nhiều ngày không thấy, ngươi ngược lại là như đồng dạng miệng lưỡi bén nhọn, chiếu ngươi thuyết pháp này, anh em chúng ta đánh ngươi, cũng là nên la?"

Triệu công minh trong tay hai mươi bốn khỏa định hải châu Ánh sáng trong vắt, Tam Tiêu nương nương Kim Giao Tiễn như điện tựa quang, lại tế ra Hỗn Nguyên kim đấu. Lần này, liền chính thức bắt đầu kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau , thập nhị kim tiên liếc nhau, quyết định chắc chắn đều nhào tiến lên. Trong Vạn Tiên Trận tình cảnh, hình như lại ở chỗ này tái diễn, nhất thời tử cúc Hồng Mai nhao nhao rơi xuống, Thanh Tùng liễu xanh cây cây khô héo. Tiếng vang động tĩnh lớn, ngồi ngay ngắn bồ đoàn đạo đức Thiên tôn đều hơi hơi nhíu mày.

Hắn tiểu đồ đệ Độ Ách chân nhân đau lòng nói: "Lão sư, ngài nhìn ngài, đem bọn họ đều dỗ ở đây đến, lần này ngược lại là tại chúng ta địa bàn bắt đầu ẩu đả."

"Vậy ngươi nói làm sao đây, dỗ đến bích du cung còn là Ngọc hư cung, giết chết ngươi mấy cái sư đệ, trêu đến ngươi cái kia hai cái sư thúc động thủ tựu canh diệu liễu, có phải thế không?"

Độ Ách chân nhân một nghẹn, không dám làm âm thanh, một bên lẳng lặng đứng hầu Địa Huyền đều đại pháp sư mặt không đổi sắc mở miệng nói: "Sư phụ, ngài như lại không ra tay, kết cục cố gắng không khác nhau chút nào."

"Ngạch, sư huynh, đây là ý gì?"

Đạo đức Thiên tôn chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói: "Sư huynh của ngươi nói là, vi sư không động thủ nữa cản bọn họ lại, hai ngươi sư thúc đồng dạng sẽ đánh nhau! Ngộ tính như vậy, cũng không biết tỉnh lại."

Hắn vuốt vuốt chòm râu trắng như tuyết, nhất biển ngoặt rút ra ngoài, Xiển giáo tiệt giáo bị cùng nhau tách ra, đạo đức Thiên tôn mở miệng, tiếng chấn thiên bậc thang: "Các ngươi quả thật cả gan làm loạn, dám tại lão đạo đạo trường động thủ."

Nương theo hồng chung thanh âm, uy áp Như Hải, hai giáo tiên nhân đều là trong lòng run lên, bận quỳ xuống thỉnh tội. Thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, cảm thấy thầm nghĩ: "Lần này tốt lắm, sư bá xuất thủ, ngoan đồ tôn an toàn ."

Hắn như vậy động niệm, trên mặt cũng không khỏi mang theo vài tia nhẹ nhàng chi sắc, nhìn được núp ở một bên một mạch tiên càng thêm oán hận. Một mạch đại sư đứng lên nói: "Tổ sư bá rõ ràng là thiên vị Xiển giáo môn hạ. Hoàng Thiên Hóa cùng tam thánh mẫu sinh nghiệt chủng, Dương Tiễn thân là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần làm việc thiên tư bao che, đứa bé kia hiện tại còn sống trên đời, tại nhân gian đại dao đại bãi muốn đi bái sư học nghệ cứu hắn mẫu thân! Ngươi dẫn chúng ta ở đây đến, chính là vì!"

Một câu chưa hết, đã nói không ra lời, hắn che yết hầu, y y nha nha, mặt lộ vẻ kinh hoàng.

Kim linh Thánh Mẫu đỡ đồ nhi, giận đến cả người phát run: "Tốt a, sư bá, chúng ta cũng là ngươi sư điệt, tại sao như thế nặng bên này nhẹ bên kia, vì bảo vệ Dương Tiễn, thế nhưng cùng Xiển giáo thông đồng lừa gạt chúng ta, ta muốn tìm sư phụ làm chủ!"

Đạo đức Thiên tôn hơi có chút ngượng ngùng, đang chờ nhẹ lời trấn an bọn họ, liền gặp được thanh tiên quang phóng lên tận trời, hoàn toàn không tuân thủ Đại La thiên kết giới hạn chế, chính là Thông Thiên giáo chủ tự tay chế, giáo chủ đã muốn sợ , không thể lại tiếp nhận mất đi đồ nhi thống khổ.

Quảng Thành Tử cả kinh run lên, quyết định chắc chắn, cũng bóp nát ngọc bội, Ngọc Thanh tiên quang trực tiếp chiếu sáng nửa ngày. Thập nhị kim tiên lập tức có chủ tâm cốt, hừ, sư phụ ngươi đến, chúng ta cũng không sợ, bởi vì chúng ta sư phụ cũng muốn đến!

Đạo đức Thiên tôn: "..."

Quả nhiên bất quá trong chớp mắt, Thanh Bình Kiếm Một kiếm đi về đông, Bàn Cổ Phiên điềm lành rực rỡ, hai đại Linh Bảo chạm vào nhau, Độ Ách chân nhân đau lòng như cắt cũng không dám làm âm thanh, đạo đức Thiên tôn đỡ trán thở dài một tiếng, thái cực đồ mở ra, đem hai cái đệ đệ đều cuốn lên đến.

"Các ngươi lại là làm gì, quên sư phụ khuyên bảo sao?"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhìn hằm hằm đối phương, hai miệng cùng Thanh Đạo:

"Là hắn động thủ trước!"

"Bần đạo chỉ là tự bản thân phòng hộ!"

"Không chuẩn học bần đạo nói chuyện!"

Đạo đức Thiên tôn: "... Lão đạo rất là khổ ngộp."

Vì thế, Dương Tiễn mang theo hai đứa nhỏ đến Bát Cảnh Cung thì, thấy chính là tình cảnh như thế, ba vị sư tổ ngồi cao bồ đoàn, sắc mặt đều là không tốt, mà dưới bậc thềm ngọc, các vị thượng tiên, cũng là đầy bụi đất, hình dung tiều tụy. Hắn lòng căng thẳng, quả nhiên là kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau , tình hình chiến đấu còn không phải bình thường đây này.

Dương Tiễn im lặng tiến lên, dẫn Ngao Cảnh, Châu Châu trước bái ba ngày tôn, lại bái chư tiên nhân, còn chưa bái xong, liền nghe Thông Thiên giáo chủ không nhịn được nói: "Bần đạo không rảnh nghe ngươi này đó dối trá chi từ, chuyện hôm nay, cùng ngươi Dương Tiễn thoát không khỏi liên quan!"

Dương Tiễn giương mắt nhìn Thông Thiên giáo chủ hoành mi thụ mục bộ dáng, chẳng biết tại sao, nội tâm nửa điểm ý sợ hãi cũng vô, ngược lại có chút muốn cười...

Hắn cúi đầu thu lại ý cười, mờ mịt chắp tay nói: "Sư tổ đây là ý gì, Dương Tiễn thật là không rõ, còn có, chư vị sư thúc đây là?"

"Còn dám nói thật là không rõ? !" Thông Thiên giáo chủ giận đạo, "Đánh nhau chính là vì ngươi cùng cháu ngoại ngươi, ngươi dám nói không có quan hệ gì với ngươi? !"

Châu Châu bị cái này lão già râu đen quát to một tiếng sợ tới giật mình, nàng trừng lớn hai mắt, kéo chặt Dương Tiễn quần áo, lại tiến lên một bước, ngăn tại Dương Tiễn trước người.

"... Đây là?" Thông Thiên giáo chủ trừng to mắt, "Con gái của ngươi? !"

Thịnh nộ Thông Thiên giáo chủ vừa thấy Dương Tiễn nhập môn, liền lập tức tập trung hỏa lực, nơi nào có thể chú ý đến phía sau hắn hai cái tiểu người lùn. Châu Châu cái này khẽ động, mới đưa tới sự chú ý của hắn, hắn lẩm bẩm nói: "Còn thật giống ngươi, bất quá, chính là quá béo ."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng lại có chút chán ghét, không xem qua con ngươi nhưng thủy chung không có dời, Dương Tiễn sờ sờ Châu Châu đầu nói: "Đây là Thái sư tổ, còn không đi cho Thái sư tổ dập đầu."

Châu Châu nghe thấy cha nói chuyện, dũng khí lại tăng lên chút, nàng đập nói lắp ba nói: "Nếu như là Thái sư tổ, tại sao hung cha?"

"Đó là bởi vì ngươi cha làm phá hỏng sự!"

Châu Châu lông mày nhíu một cái, nói: "Vậy ngươi khẳng định tính sai , cha ta chưa từng làm chuyện xấu, hắn chỉ làm chuyện tốt, còn là, đại hảo sự!"

Một cái tiểu bàn đôn túc khởi nàng bánh bao trắng đồng dạng mặt đối với ngươi nghĩa chính ngôn từ, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đã khóe miệng mỉm cười, Thông Thiên giáo chủ tuy bị trước mặt mọi người phản bác, cũng cảm thấy dở khóc dở cười.

Hắn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Thấy không, nhiều người như vậy đánh nhau, đều là bởi vì cha ngươi, hắn có phải hay không là làm phá hỏng sự?"

Châu Châu thuận giáo chủ ngón tay quét một vòng, lãng Thanh Đạo: "Lại không phải là cha ta làm cho bọn họ đánh , bọn họ là tự nguyện , liền giống với... Cái này, ta kiếm pháp lợi hại như vậy, mọi người bởi vì tranh nhau bái ta làm thầy mà lẫn nhau đánh nhau, có thể nói là lỗi của ta sao?"

Ở đây tiên nhân mạc danh kỳ diệu được thăng chức sư đều giận nói: "Hắc, tiểu mập mạp, làm sao nói chuyện, lại dám chiếm bần đạo tiện nghi."

Dương Tiễn thấy thế, bận cùng Ngao Cảnh cùng nhau đem Châu Châu ngăn ở phía sau.

Đạo đức Thiên tôn cũng là mỉm cười một cái nói: "Đồng ngôn vô kỵ, huống chi, nàng nói được cũng không phải không có lý. Việc này tuy là bởi Dương Tiễn cậu cháu mà lên, nhưng bọn hắn lại cũng không biết rõ tình hình, chính là lão đạo kế sách."

"Sư huynh, ngươi..." Thông Thiên giáo chủ khẽ giật mình, Dương Tiễn mặt lộ vẻ vẻ cảm kích, hơi hơi gật đầu.

Đạo đức Thiên tôn hòa nhã nói: "Hồng liên bạch ngó sen lá sen xanh, tam giáo hóa ra là một nhà. Khả từ khi Phong Thần chi chiến sau, các ngươi đoạn xiển hai giáo, liền kết thành sinh tử đại thù, đến nay thế thành nước lửa, lão đạo thấy , cũng không khỏi thương tâm."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nghe vậy nói: "Vốn là số trời, khả người nào đó vẫn luôn mang thù, đệ đệ cũng là bất đắc dĩ."

"Ngươi cái này!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ lại tạc , hắn ngạnh một cái, trách mắng: "Liền tính chuyện năm đó là số trời không cần phải nhắc, vậy hôm nay sự tình đâu, rõ ràng là học trò ngươi đánh trước ta đồ tôn."

"Đó cũng là bởi vì ngươi đồ tôn muốn hại ta đồ tôn!"

"Ngươi nói bậy!"

"Được rồi!" Đạo đức Thiên tôn ngắt lời nói, "Đều là nhất giáo chi chủ, như thế ầm ĩ, còn thể thống gì. Lão đạo triệu Chư sư điệt đến, vốn là tránh né tranh chấp, nào có thể đoán được phản thành đạo hỏa chi tác. Cũng được, các ngươi không phải là muốn đấu sao, lão đạo liền làm cho các ngươi tranh đấu một trận, bất luận ai thắng ai bại, từ đây hai giáo bắt tay giảng hòa, lại không cho phép khởi tranh chấp, như thế nào, nhưng có đảm lượng làm qua một trận?"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nghe đều sửng sốt, huống chi Thông Thiên giáo chủ.

"Đại sư huynh, ngươi không phải là nói thật sao. Thật doãn ta cùng lão tam làm qua một trận?"

"Đương nhiên không phải là hai người các ngươi động thủ, năm đó Vạn Tiên Trận còn chưa đấu đủ sao?" Đạo đức Thiên tôn đạo, "Hai người các ngươi tranh chấp đều do môn nhân mà lên, liền do môn nhân mà chết. Hôm nay chư vị sư điệt đều tại, các ngươi liền làm chúng lại thu một người tại môn tường bên trong, chỉ truyền đại đạo, không truyền Linh Bảo, ngày sau hai người này tỷ thí, chẳng phải so với, ai môn nhân càng tốt sao?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ hơi suy nghĩ một chút cười lạnh nói: "Đại sư huynh, ngươi còn nói ngươi không bất công. Ngươi làm cho lão nhị thu làm môn hạ người, chỉ sợ là Hoàng Tuân đi. Ta nếu là cùng ngươi đính ước, không phải là lại lưu lại hắn tính mạng, lại cho hắn tu hành pháp thuật cơ hội? Huống chi, cháu trai nhiều tựa cữu, Xiển giáo ngược lại là lại ra một cái Dương Tiễn, ngươi làm cho ta đi nơi nào tìm một người ngộ tính tuyệt hảo thiên tài?"

Đạo đức Thiên tôn vuốt râu cười nói: "Hiền đệ a, nơi nào dùng ngươi đi ra ngoài tìm, chẳng phải đang nơi này sao?"

Dương Tiễn mi tâm nhảy một cái, ám đạo không tốt, đang chờ mở miệng lại nghe đạo đức Thiên tôn truyền âm nói: "Đừng quên khi đó lời hứa."

Lời hứa, cái gì lời hứa? Dương Tiễn chính do dự gian, cúi đầu nhìn một cái Châu Châu bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, Ngày đó nói chuyện còn vẫn cứ bên tai đâu.

"Nếu là hắn muốn dẫn ngươi tâm can đi đâu?"

"Đệ tử tuyệt không tiếc rẻ."

Nguyên lai tâm can đáp lời hôm nay! Khó trách sư tổ còn thay hắn ôm sự, nghĩ là xem như đền bù, Dương Tiễn nhất thời chính xác không phản bác được.

Mà Thông Thiên giáo chủ lại trực tiếp ánh mắt nhìn về phía Ngao Cảnh, ân, thần quang nội liễm, căn cơ có phần dày, quả thật không tệ, đang muốn mở miệng liền bị Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ngăn trở ánh mắt.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn thản nhiên nói: "Ngao Cảnh đã thượng ta Ngọc hư cung tiên tịch, chính là ta Xiển giáo đời bốn thủ tịch, ngươi dẹp ý niệm này đi."

"A, liền loại người này." Thông Thiên giáo chủ lập tức chuyển biến ý, "Cũng chỉ có ngươi để ý, đừng nói đời bốn thủ tịch, ta bích du cung môn đều sẽ không làm cho hắn nhập! Sư huynh, ngươi cũng đừng nói là hắn, vậy ta tuyệt đối không cá cược."

Ngao Cảnh: "..." Thật sự là nằm cũng bị trúng thầu.

Đạo đức Thiên tôn cũng là nhất thời im lặng, nói được vừa mới cái kia hai mắt sáng lên dường như không phải là ngươi đồng dạng...

Hắn mặc mặc, còn là thuận hắn mở miệng nói: "Không phải là hắn, là nàng. Ngươi gần đây không phải là thưởng thức Dương Tiễn sao, Nguyên Thủy chỉ dạy hắn cháu trai, ngươi nhưng là dạy hắn nữ nhi, so với cháu trai, nữ nhi càng tiêu phụ. Huống hồ, học trò của ngươi đệ tử, không một người chân chính truyền thừa kiếm của ngươi đạo, vi huynh niệm lên cũng thấy tiếc nuối, trước mắt cái này, không phải là trời ban truyền nhân sao?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ giật mình: "Ngươi muốn ta thu cái này tiểu mập mạp?"

Châu Châu xẹp xẹp miệng, ta cũng không nghĩ bái ngươi cái này hung gia gia.

Dương Tiễn thấy thế bận xen vào nói: "Sư tổ, tiểu nữ tuổi nhỏ, sợ không chịu nổi chức trách lớn, còn là thỉnh sư tổ khác chọn tốt đồ đi."

Dương Tiễn vốn định bảo vệ khuê nữ, ai ngờ một câu như vậy, ý cự tuyệt quá rõ rệt, đổ lên phản tác dụng.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ giận nói: "Dù như thế nào, bái tại bần đạo môn hạ, còn ủy khuất nàng không thành. Đơn thuần kiếm đạo, bần đạo chính là trời dưới đệ nhất! Nàng có thể bái tại bần đạo môn hạ, là nàng mấy sinh đã tu luyện vô lượng phúc khí!"

Châu Châu nghe lời này, lại cảm thấy thật sự ủy khuất, nàng nhận cũng không nhận ra hắn, mạc danh kỳ diệu liền muốn bái sư.

Nàng bĩu môi, vì vẫn nghĩ sư phụ lấy can đảm nói: "Nhưng là... Ta đã muốn có muốn bái sư phụ , mỗ mỗ nói , hắn mới là thiên hạ đệ nhất..."

"Nói mò, nơi nào a miêu a cẩu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, dám chất vấn bần đạo địa vị? !"

Châu Châu yếu ớt nói: "Khả mỗ mỗ sẽ không lừa ta . Người kia liền ở tại Đông hải Tử Chi dốc, là ta ngoại trừ cha bên ngoài, sùng bái nhất người, ta muốn bái cao nhân kia vi sư..." Mới không cần bái ngươi!

Tiệt giáo đệ tử vừa nghe Đông hải Tử Chi dốc liền cùng nhau liếc nhau, vừa mới còn nói tiểu cô nương này cố gắng không giống nàng cha, hiện tại xem ra, quả thực là đồng dạng âm hiểm xảo trá! Còn sùng bái nhất người, cái này mông ngựa vừa vặn vỗ trúng ý tưởng, sư phụ còn không mừng rỡ tìm không ra bắc? !

Thiên điều liền muốn sửa lại nha, bài này cũng bắt đầu bước vào cuối nha.

 **Chương 114 Vạn Quật sơn trung hố mợ**

"Ha ha ha ha ha a, Đông hải Tử Chi dốc, thiên hạ thứ nhất, ha ha ha ha ha."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhíu nhíu mày, đột nhiên tề mi lộng nhãn nói: "Vậy ngươi cảm thấy, là ở tại Đông hải Tử Chi dốc nhân lợi hại, còn là ở tại Côn Lôn Ngọc hư cung nhân lợi hại?"

Châu Châu sửng sốt, nàng khó hiểu nói: "Ở tại Côn Lôn Ngọc hư cung nhân là ai, ta mỗ mỗ không có nói ta."

"Không có nói ngươi? !" Thông Thiên giáo chủ giờ phút này quả thật cười nghiêng ngả , hắn chỉ vào Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn liền muốn mở miệng, lại đem hắn một cái tát nắm tay đánh xuống. Thông Thiên giáo chủ chịu lần này, cũng không tức giận, ngược lại càng thêm cao hứng bừng bừng.

"Ai nha, có nhân không cao hứng , khả cái này cũng không biện pháp, ai bảo hắn như vậy bừa bãi vô danh đâu, ha ha ha ha ha."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn chợp mắt không muốn xem cái này nhị hàng đắc ý quên hình bộ dáng, lo lắng nói: "So với tự biên tự diễn, vi huynh làm sao có thể so ra mà vượt ngươi. Bất quá, hiền đệ a, khuyên ngươi một câu, kiêu binh tất bại."

"A, tất bại? !" Thông Thiên giáo chủ từ bồ đoàn bên trên phi thân lên, vỗ vỗ Dương Tiễn đạo, "Ngươi mẹ vợ không sai, giáo được rất tốt, nhà các ngươi cái này tiểu mập mạp, bần đạo hãy thu ."

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc mở miệng nói: "Sư tổ, không bằng lại..."

Một câu chưa hết, lại bị Thông Thiên giáo chủ đánh gãy: "Bần đạo sẽ dạy nàng Tru Tiên trận đồ, đến lúc đó đợi, cái gì A Hoàng, a cẩu, tính cả người nào đó mặt mũi, đều sẽ tại cái này kinh Thiên Nhất dưới thân kiếm, hóa thành bụi, ngươi liền đợi đến được nhờ đi."

Dương Tiễn đối đầu Thông Thiên giáo chủ đắc ý bộ dáng, suýt nữa cắn rơi lưỡi của mình đầu: "Sư tổ ưu ái, Dương Tiễn vô cùng cảm kích, chỉ là, kiếm trận vu thuật học một đạo yêu cầu rất cao, tiểu nữ chỉ sợ không lớn phù hợp sư tổ yêu cầu."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ giống chụp bí đỏ giống như vỗ vỗ Châu Châu đầu: "Ngươi khuê nữ làm sao lại không thích hợp, nói đến cùng ngươi là đang chất vấn bần đạo tiêu chuẩn. Vậy thì tốt, bần đạo liền cho hai ngươi lựa chọn, một là đổ ước từ bỏ, chư thần hồi thiên đình tận hết chức vụ, nhị nha ~ "

Tận hết chức vụ bốn chữ, hắn niệm được phá lệ trọng, nói xong lại vỗ vỗ Châu Châu đầu, triều Dương Tiễn nhìn lại, ý vị thâm trường.

Dương Tiễn sao lại không biết hắn ngụ ý, nói gần nói xa đơn giản là, muốn bảo cháu trai mệnh, liền nhất định được đưa nữ nhi.

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ thở dài, đối Thông Thiên giáo chủ làm một đại lễ: "Còn xin sư tổ nhiều hơn coi chừng tiểu nữ."

"Cái này ngươi yên tâm, bần đạo cửa đối diện hạ, đó cùng người nào đó là không đồng dạng như vậy."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nghe hắn trái một cái người nào đó phải một cái người nào đó, cũng không đáp nói, chỉ đối Dương Tiễn âm thầm truyền âm nói: "Nàng khả lưng toàn cửu chương?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, hơi hơi lắc đầu.

"..." Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nhíu nhíu mày, cùng đạo đức Thiên tôn liếc nhau, nhìn xem Thông Thiên giáo chủ trên nhảy dưới tránh bộ dáng, đều là cười không nói.

Trên trời gặp đại biến, Thốn Tâm lại hoàn toàn không biết, càng không ngờ tới, khuê nữ lại bị đóng gói đi ra. Giờ phút này, nàng chính trông coi Hoàng Tuân, suy nghĩ ngàn vạn, tự nàng bị trở lại Tây Hải sau, liền lại chưa thấy qua Tam muội muội cùng trời hóa. Vừa mới bắt đầu, là vì coi chừng Châu Châu, sau này, chính là không dám đi. Sơn nhạc lăng thân, pháp lực bị quản chế, nhà tan nhân tán, không được tự do. Năm đó anh tư bộc phát thiếu niên, doanh doanh mỉm cười thiếu nữ, nay lại sẽ là dáng dấp ra sao, đúng rồi, bọn họ đến nay đều không biết, đứa nhỏ này còn chưa có chết, hắn còn rất tốt sống sót, ở trên đời này, cố gắng cứu hắn cha mẹ.

Hoàng Tuân chỉ cảm thấy gương mặt một trận ướt át, mềm mại lại mang theo bạc kén lòng bàn tay, chính miêu tả mặt của hắn bàng. Hắn giật mình, bỗng nhiên ngồi dậy, lại thấy một vị xa lạ mỹ mạo phu nhân, mày như lông chim trả, mắt tự ngậm sóng, hạng rủ xuống minh châu, áo lưới nhẹ cư, tuy mặt lộ vẻ thống khổ chi sắc, lại cũng mang theo một loại ung dung nhĩ nhã thái độ, làm người ta không dám lỗ mãng.

"Ngài là?" Hoàng Tuân do dự đạo, chợt nghe thấy một cỗ quen thuộc hải mùi tanh, hắn thốt ra, "Ngươi cũng là long tộc?"

Tiểu tử này đột nhiên tỉnh lại, cũng dọa Thốn Tâm nhảy một cái, nàng sửng sốt, theo bản năng nhẹ gật đầu.

Hoàng Tuân bận vọt người rời giường, dò xét một tuần, thấy trong phòng cảnh trí, toàn bộ biến ảo, tuyệt không phải tịnh đàn miếu, không khỏi thất kinh.

Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn nói: "Ngươi ngồi xuống trước nghỉ ngơi đi, nơi này là vạn quật sơn, tiệt giáo tiên nhân tạm thời tìm không được nơi này."

Tiệt giáo tiên nhân? Dư Hóa hung ác bộ dáng còn sở sờ đang nhìn, sau đó lại là trống rỗng. Hoàng Tuân chinh lăng chốc lát, lập tức bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, đối Thốn Tâm khom người thi lễ nói: "Hóa ra là ngài đã cứu chúng ta, đa tạ phu nhân ân cứu mạng, xin hỏi phu nhân, ngài cũng cùng Tứ di mẫu như vậy, là cha mẹ ta hảo bằng hữu sao?"

Thốn Tâm ho nhẹ hai tiếng, nhẹ gật đầu, Hoàng Tuân bận cong xuống xưng dì, Thốn Tâm đỡ dậy đứa nhỏ này, sửng sốt ngượng ngùng nói chính mình là mợ.

"Ngươi đều lớn như vậy, năm đó, còn chỉ có một tí tẹo như thế đâu."

Thốn Tâm gặp hắn đứng dậy, tuổi còn nhỏ, đều cao hơn nàng nửa cái đầu, không khỏi ra dấu cảm khái nói, nào có thể đoán được cứ như vậy một câu, liền lại chọc thông minh tuyệt đỉnh hoàng cháu trai hoài nghi.

"Dì ngài gặp qua ta tại trong tã lót bộ dáng?"

"Đúng a... Không phải là! Ta chỉ là là nghe ngươi Tứ di mẫu nói quá, chỉ là vẫn luôn không có cơ hội tới gặp ngươi." Lấy lại tinh thần tam công chúa vội vội vàng vàng nói sang chuyện khác, "Ngươi nhiều năm như vậy quá được thế nào, sư tổ ngươi đãi ngươi được không? Rời núi lâu như vậy, nhưng có thụ thương?"

Hoàng Tuân nụ cười chân thành, bất động thanh sắc trả lời vấn đề, trong lòng lại dời sông lấp biển. Nàng rõ ràng là đang nói láo, Tứ di mẫu là hắn năm tuổi năm đó mới lần đầu tiên tới nhìn hắn, mà nàng vừa mới khoa tay to nhỏ, rõ ràng còn là một đứa hài nhi bộ dáng!

Nói như vậy, nàng so Tứ di mẫu càng sớm biết hơn đạo hắn tồn tại, là ai nói cho nàng biết?

Hoàng Tuân âm thầm suy nghĩ nói, cữu cữu hiện tại đều ở trong tối trợ ở hắn, huống chi năm đó? Hắn sớm đã nghĩ thấu, năm đó cữu cữu nhất định là minh tu sạn đạo, ám độ trần thương, mặt ngoài muốn giết hắn, thực tế đem hắn lặng lẽ đưa cho sư tổ, lấy bảo toàn hắn tính mạng. Việc quan hệ hắn sinh tử, lấy cữu cữu sâu mưu lo xa, nhất định sẽ cực kỳ thận trọng, là lấy năm đó liền biết việc này , nhất định là hắn người tín nhiệm nhất.

Hoàng Tuân lần nữa quan sát tỉ mỉ Thốn Tâm, long tộc, ngày thường có mấy phần giống Thính Tâm dì, chải phụ nhân búi tóc, còn rất quan tâm hắn, lại là hắn cữu cữu người tín nhiệm nhất...

Hoàng Tuân tay run một cái, hỏi: "Đúng rồi, dì, ta còn không biết ngươi cao tính đại danh, lại là nơi nào công chúa đâu?"

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, gượng cười lưỡng Thanh Đạo: "Dì chỉ là, trong sông công chúa, ngươi gọi ta tam dì là được rồi."

Tam dì, ha hả, xếp hạng thứ ba. Hắn cưới được, là Tây Hải tam công chúa, không sai a? !

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy bị hắn chằm chằm đến cả người run rẩy, từ hắn tỉnh lại, nàng nói được liên ngũ câu nói đều không có, đều là chút phổ thông hỏi han ân cần, như thế nào hắn nhìn như vậy nhân?

Nàng lung lay Hoàng Tuân nói: "A tuân, ngươi làm sao vậy, có phải hay không là bị hù dọa , nếu không nghỉ ngơi nữa nghỉ ngơi đi."

Lời này vừa nói ra, nàng liền thấy, vừa mới còn vân đạm phong khinh thiếu niên lang đột nhiên uông một tiếng khóc lên.

"Dì, ta không nên ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi, ta tưởng xanh trở lại phong sơn, ta muốn về nhà nghỉ ngơi, nơi này thật là đáng sợ!"

Thốn Tâm bị hù được sửng sốt, bận đỡ hắn nói: "Đây là thế nào, hảo đoan đoan như thế nào khóc lên ?"

Hoàng Tuân lau nước mắt nói: "Ngài không biết ta quá được là ngày gì. Quá khứ bị yêu quái truy, Ngao Thiên Khuyển cắn cũng thì thôi, hiện tại liên tiệt giáo cũng đến nhúng tay vào. Cha ta sự tích ta đọc ngược như chảy, hắn giết nhiều như vậy tiệt giáo tiên nhân, bọn họ sẽ không bỏ qua cho ta! Ta muốn xanh trở lại phong sơn!"

Thốn Tâm nghe mi tâm nhảy một cái, nàng đây là lần thứ nhất thấy đứa nhỏ này, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, hắn cư nhiên như thế tham sống sợ chết.

Nàng thay Hoàng Tuân lau lệ nói: "Vậy ngươi cha mẹ đâu, ngươi liên cha mẹ đều không cứu ?"

Hoàng Tuân dừng lại, cứng cổ nói: "Ta có thể như thế nào cứu, liền tính ta lạy Tôn Ngộ Không vi sư, Thiên Đình nhiều như vậy thần tiên, ta cũng đấu không hết a, còn không bằng sớm làm về nhà, còn có thể bảo vệ mạng nhỏ. Lại nói, ta hỏi qua Tứ di mẫu, nàng ngay cả ta cha mẹ nhốt ở đâu đều không biết, nói không chừng, bọn họ đã sớm chết..."

Một câu chưa hết, hắn đột nhiên bịch một tiếng quỳ xuống, hướng phía Thốn Tâm dập đầu nói: "Tam dì, ta van cầu ngươi, mang ta xanh trở lại phong sơn đi, ta không muốn chết, ta thật sự không muốn chết!"

Thốn Tâm bởi phen này biến cố vừa sợ vừa tức: "Đứng dậy, ngươi mau dậy đi! Thu hồi ngươi vừa mới những lời kia, như cái nam tử hán giống như đứng lên!"

Hoàng Tuân gục đầu xuống, ám đạo nhanh nhanh, dứt khoát lại thêm vào một mồi lửa, hắn trực tiếp tại trên đất treo lên lăn, một hàng khóc một hàng lớn tiếng gọi.

"Dì, van cầu ngươi lòng từ bi giúp ta một chút đi, ta không muốn chết, ta thật sự không muốn chết..."

Như thế không thèm đếm xỉa biểu diễn, tam công chúa dù là lại tin tưởng vững chắc hoàng dương hai nhà huyết thống, cũng không khỏi nảy lòng nổi giận.

"Tam muội cùng trời hóa làm sao lại sinh ra ngươi hài tử như vậy? ! Ngươi cái bộ dáng này, nơi đó có nửa phần hắn năm đó !" Thốn Tâm một ngạnh, cưỡng ép nhịn xuống lửa giận, đối Hoàng Tuân nói: "Ngươi Tứ di mẫu tại thì, ngươi cũng là như vậy nói với nàng ?"

"Đương nhiên!" Hoàng Tuân một mực chắc chắn, "Chỉ là ta Tứ di mẫu vẫn luôn không đáp ứng, thật vất vả nàng bây giờ không có ở đây nơi này, tam dì lại tới nữa, cho nên ta mới đến cầu tam dì. Cha mẹ ta nhất định đã sớm chết, đúng hay không, vì sao muốn vì hai cái chết người hi sinh ta thời gian quý báu đâu?"

"Hỗn trướng!" Thốn Tâm giơ tay chính là một bạt tai, "Ngươi làm sao có thể nói ra những lời này, mẹ ngươi còn rất tốt tại Hoa Sơn ép xuống đâu, cha ngươi cũng tại ấp thúy dưới núi chịu khổ, ngươi không đi cứu bọn họ, ngược lại ở đây khóc sướt mướt, tham sống sợ chết, quả thực là!"

Hoàng Tuân bụm mặt, gục đầu xuống, ý cười chợt lóe lên: "Ngươi nhất định lừa ta , ta hỏi qua Tứ di mẫu, nàng nói nàng căn bản không biết cha mẹ ta đặt ở nơi nào, nàng là trong biển công chúa đều không biết, một mình ngươi trong sông công chúa, làm sao lại rõ ràng? ! Ngươi là bịa chuyện hai cái địa danh lừa gạt ta bán mạng a? !"

Thốn Tâm một phen hắn xách đứng lên, giận nói: "Tốt! Ta hiện tại liền dẫn ngươi đi nhìn xem, rốt cuộc là ai lừa mình dối người!"

Nói xong, nàng dùng roi dài kéo lết Hoàng Tuân liền chạy ra ngoài, chính đụng vào hồ muội cùng Tiểu Ngọc.

Hồ muội kinh dị nói: "Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi đây là làm gì?"

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi nói: "Hồ muội, đãi ta giáo huấn xong con bất hiếu trở lại nói chuyện cùng ngươi, nếu là vậy ai tới, ngươi liền làm cho hắn đi, thôi, chính hắn hội nhìn, ta đi!"

Tiểu Ngọc đã sớm bị Hoàng Tuân đầy mặt nước mắt sợ ngây người, khi đó mãng xà bổ nhào vào trước mặt hắn, hắn đều bất động thanh sắc, cái này xinh đẹp di di nói cái gì, làm cho hắn khóc thành như vậy?

Thốn Tâm kéo lết Hoàng Tuân, vừa ra vạn quật sơn liền lái độn thổ hướng Hoa Sơn mà đi. Hoàng Tuân chỉ cảm thấy tâm tình chi khuấy động, nếu không phải là còn sẽ không giá vân, đang muốn bay lên trời đi kêu hai tiếng. Hắn móng tay lõm vào thật sâu trong thịt, nỗ lực duy trì thanh âm bình ổn, thỉnh thoảng kích thích Thốn Tâm hai câu nói: "Dì, ngài liền đừng gạt ta , chúng ta trực tiếp xanh trở lại phong sơn có được hay không?"

"Không được!" Thốn Tâm cắn răng một cái, lại tăng thêm tốc độ.

Hoàng Tuân âm thầm ở trong lòng cầu nguyện, trời xanh phù hộ, nhất định phải tại cữu cữu trở về phía trước đến Hoa Sơn!


	20. 115-120

**Chương 115 Chợt hiện đinh hương đại sự ương**

Nếu không phải nàng nữ nhi bảo bối tại Bát Cảnh Cung khóc lớn, bằng không lấy Thốn Tâm độn thổ tốc độ, nàng còn thật không thể tại Dương Tiễn phía trước đuổi tới Hoa Sơn. Nhưng chính là bởi vì tiểu công chúa trông đợi cho rằng cha hội mang nàng về nhà, kết quả cha cuối cùng ngồi xổm xuống tới một câu: "... Châu Châu, ngươi ngoan ngoãn, cùng Thái sư tổ đi chơi mấy ngày, quá mấy ngày cha tới đón ngươi có được hay không?"

Châu Châu nhất thời trong mắt liền ngậm lệ: "Cha, ta không muốn cùng hắn chơi."

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, sờ sờ nữ nhi khuôn mặt, gượng cười nói: "Thái sư tổ rất lợi hại , Châu Châu không phải là muốn học kiếm sao?"

"Nhưng là, ta vừa mới về nhà, qua một đoạn thời gian đi không được sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhất thời nghẹn lời, đối đầu nữ nhi doanh doanh hai con ngươi, lúc này, Thông Thiên giáo chủ đến chen vào nói: "Mấy ngày sao được, ít nhất phải tu cái trăm năm đi, ngươi năm trăm năm sau này tiếp nàng là được."

"Năm trăm năm? ! Ô ô oa!"

Lần này như tạc Hoàng Hà áp, lập tức thủy khắp Bát Cảnh Cung. Dương Tiễn hoành Thông Thiên giáo chủ liếc mắt một cái, lại bị hắn trừng mắt ngược trở về, hắn nhất thời im lặng, vội ôm khởi Châu Châu dụ dỗ.

Châu Châu là khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế, mà Hoàng Tuân, cũng nghĩ khóc .

"Cữu, không phải là, dì, còn bao lâu nữa a?" Hắn che ngực, khuôn mặt nhỏ trắng bệch, liên tiếp mấy tháng dưới đất tiềm hành, hắn tuy là trời sinh tiên cốt, cũng chịu lấy không được .

Thốn Tâm lau mồ hôi nói: "Nhanh, nhanh, ngươi nhìn, đó không phải là Hoa Sơn!"

Bôn ba mấy tháng, rốt cục đến mục đích, Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Hoàng Tuân chui thượng mặt đất, vui sướng thanh âm lại im bặt mà dừng, bởi vì, Hoa Sơn cũng không còn năm đó hoa đào sáng rực, suối chảy thác tuôn chi thịnh cảnh, mà là quái thạch đá lởm chởm, cỏ dại rậm rạp, sinh cơ ảm đạm, chung quy là chủ nhân không có ở đây a.

Thốn Tâm than nhẹ một tiếng, đối Hoàng Tuân nói: "Đi thôi, ta dẫn ngươi đi gặp ngươi nương."

"Đây chính là Hoa Sơn? ! Cao như vậy một ngọn núi, mẹ ta liền bị đè ở phía dưới?"

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nghe hắn thanh âm run rẩy, đồng dạng chán nản nói: "Đúng vậy a nàng đã muốn bị ép vài chục năm , ngươi chẳng lẽ không muốn cứu nàng sao?"

Nghĩ, làm sao sẽ không nhớ, ta cả ngày lẫn đêm đều muốn cứu nàng, Hoàng Tuân ở trong lòng hò hét, trong tay bảo kiếm bảo kiếm cảm giác được hắn cảm xúc, phát ra khàn khàn kiếm minh, hắn trần trụi mắt liền muốn xông đi lên, lại bị một đạo vô hình bình chướng trọng trọng kích hồi.

Thốn Tâm vội tiếp trụ hắn, nói: "Ngươi vừa mới còn tranh cãi muốn về nhà đâu, hiện tại vừa vội cái gì?"

Hoàng Tuân nghe vậy giật mình, bận xoa xoa con mắt: "Ta là muốn về nhà, nhưng tại về nhà phía trước, ta còn là thấy mẹ ta một mặt. Dì, ngươi dẫn ta đi vào đi."

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, buông ra Hoàng Tuân trói buộc, nhấc chân liền đi tiến vào, tất cả kết giới ở trước mặt nàng tự động lách qua, không dám ngăn cản.

Hoàng Tuân con ngươi hơi co lại: "Nơi này thuật pháp đều là cậu ta thiết ?"

Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày: "Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Hoàng Tuân gục đầu xuống, thấp Thanh Đạo: "Chỉ là đoán lung tung." Mới là lạ, kết giới thấy ngươi liền lách qua, không phải là hắn còn có thể là ai.

Thốn Tâm giờ phút này tâm như lăn dầu một dạng, cũng không có lòng cùng hắn nhiều lời, bọn họ vượt quá mặt trời mới mọc đài, leo lên tây phong, liền đi tới giam giữ tam thánh mẫu trước động. Lúc này, hai người trong cổ đều giống như nhét một đoàn bông như vậy, lại đâm vừa khổ, lại là một câu nói đều không nói được. Thốn Tâm kéo lên Hoàng Tuân, liếc nhau, hóa thành hai đạo lưu quang, thẳng vào Hoa Sơn trong lao tù.

Cửa đá chậm rãi mở ra, Hoàng Tuân bỗng nhiên chạy vội tới Thốn Tâm phía trước, nhìn thấy trên bệ đá người nọ kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu. Đó là một trương gầy gò tiều tụy khuôn mặt, một đôi mắt tiều tụy như tro tàn, lại tại nhìn thấy hắn trong nháy mắt đó bắn ra hào quang chói mắt.

"Thiên hóa, thiên hóa, là ngươi sao? ! Là ngươi sao? !"

"Tam muội mau dừng lại!" Thốn Tâm nước mắt châu sớm đã lăn xuống, nghiêm nghị quát bảo ngưng lại, lại đã chậm.

Dương Thiền quỳ gối hướng về phía trước, không muốn sống nhào tới kết giới, nhất thời điện quang đại tác, u lam phích lịch trung chiếu ra nàng như tuyết tái nhợt đau khổ khuôn mặt, nàng kêu thảm một tiếng, trọng trọng ngã xuống tại trên bệ đá, lam nhạt sa y bay lên, nhẹ nhàng như dập lửa bươm bướm.

"Nương!" Hoàng Tuân đã tim mật muốn nứt, Thốn Tâm gọi không được lớn, bận tưởng ngăn chặn tiểu , lại bị hắn trở tay giãy dụa, thân thủ chi gọn gàng, cả kinh Thốn Tâm run lên.

"Ngươi làm sao lại như vậy?"

Hoàng Tuân quay đầu hướng nàng nói: "Mợ, vừa mới có nhiều đắc tội, đa tạ ngươi dẫn ta tới gặp mẹ ta."

Cái gì? ! Thốn Tâm còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, bảo kiếm bảo kiếm đã muốn xuất khiếu, như bạch hồng hoành không, Thốn Tâm bị sáng rõ thấy hoa mắt, liền gặp hắn đã vọt người muốn chém cột sáng kia.

Thiếu niên mặt mày cương nghị như đao, bảo kiếm trong tay như hồng, tuyết quang điện nhan sắc đụng, Dương Thiền giơ lên mắt, không tránh không né, lộ ra như mộng huyễn một dạng mỉm cười. Thốn Tâm như bị sét đánh, lần này khả gây đại họa , nàng cắn răng vung phong lôi roi, vòng lấy Hoàng Tuân eo, liền muốn đem hắn kéo về. Hoàng Tuân bị cái này kéo một cái kinh sợ, đơn giản ném ra bảo kiếm bảo kiếm.

Chỉ nghe dỗ đến một tiếng vang thật lớn, bảo kiếm bị phản chấn trở về đâm vào trong vách núi, đánh trúng trong núi đá lăn như mưa, Hoàng Tuân té ngã trên đất, miệng phun máu tươi còn không dám tin.

"Tại sao có thể như vậy? !"

Dương Thiền cũng bị phản phệ, phun ra một ngụm máu tươi, điểm điểm Hồng Mai nở rộ tại sa y thượng, trong mắt nước mắt chớp động, trên mặt còn mang nụ cười, thê diễm mà tuyệt mỹ.

Hoàng Tuân thấy thế trọng trọng nện đất, một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh đứng dậy lại muốn lên trước, Thốn Tâm thấy thế bận ngăn lại hắn nói: "Nhanh dừng tay, ngươi muốn hại chết ngươi nương không thành!"

Hoàng Tuân nghe vậy mặt như giấy vàng, bờ môi không được run rẩy, hắn lôi kéo Thốn Tâm nói: "Mợ, tại sao có thể như vậy, cái này lồng giam, mợ ngươi nhất định có thể mở ra , đúng hay không? !"

"Ta..." Thốn Tâm bị hắn cái này liên tiếp phiên ngôn ngữ cả kinh không biết làm sao, liền gặp hắn quỳ xuống, hướng nàng không được dập đầu nói: "Cái này lồng giam nhất định cũng là cữu cữu sở thiết, ngươi cũng có thể mở , đúng hay không, van cầu ngươi, van cầu mợ, thả ta nương ra đi, thả ta nương ra đi!"

Thốn Tâm thấy tình trạng này, cũng là thống khổ không thôi, nàng đang chờ mở miệng, lại nghe một cái thuần thuần giọng nữ đột nhiên vang lên: "Ngươi lại tại cãi cái gì, đinh hương, ta nói qua bao nhiêu lần , bảo ngươi đừng lên núi đến, ngươi ngược lại tốt, lại mang theo cá nhân đi lên! Gần nhất nghe nói muốn phái người xuống dưới, cẩn thận đem ngươi bắt đi!"

Đinh hương lại là cái quỷ gì? Thốn Tâm vừa nhấc mắt, lại thấy một cái mỹ phụ, tuy người đã trung niên, trâm mận váy vải, lại là dung mạo xinh đẹp không giảm, mặt mày đoan trang, tư dung tú mỹ.

"Ngươi là?" Thốn Tâm nhãn châu xoay động, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Hoàng bá mẫu, mạo bưng tinh quân?"

Giả thị phu nhân khẽ giật mình, lập tức mặt mày nghiêm một chút: "Ngươi không phải là đinh hương, ngươi là ai?"

Thốn Tâm đè xuống nghi hoặc, phúc thân thi lễ nói: "Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm, gặp qua Hoàng bá mẫu, đây là, tôn tử của ngươi."

Hoàng Tuân ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, liền nghe sau lưng tiếng gió hô hô, hắn không sánh bằng quay đầu, liền bị một cái trong suốt như ngọc tay không đè lại bả vai, một phen kéo quá.

Giả thị phu nhân vừa thấy Hoàng Tuân dung mạo, lập tức nước mắt rơi như mưa, nàng duỗi ra run rẩy hai tay, cẩn thận vuốt ve hắn mặt mày, nhất thời nghẹn ngào khó tả, nửa ngày mới nói: "Không phải là huyễn thuật, không phải là huyễn thuật, quả nhiên là ta nhi con trai, ta tôn tử! Khả làm sao lại, làm sao lại như vậy? !"

Nói xong lời cuối cùng lại lại có kinh nghi không tin chi ý, Hoàng Tuân vừa sợ lại hoảng, triều Thốn Tâm nhìn lại, Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, nói: "Đây là ngươi thân tổ mẫu, Đông Nhạc đại đế Hoàng Phi Hổ chi thê, còn không quỳ xuống chào."

Ai, mẹ ruột đều thấy , gặp lại thấy tổ mẫu, cũng coi như nàng không bạch bị dỗ một lần. Mợ đều kêu đi ra, hắn vừa mới cầm kiếm lại là như vậy oai hùng bộ dáng, tam công chúa chỉ là đối tiểu hài nhi mất cảnh giác, nhưng lại không ngốc, chuyện cho tới bây giờ, thấy thế nào không ra Hoàng Tuân kế sách. Nàng có chút tức giận, càng nhiều lại là kinh hỉ, như vậy cơ linh, Dương Tiễn mưu đồ nói không chừng có thể so kiếp trước sớm hơn thực hiện đâu.

Hoàng Tuân bận quỳ xuống dập đầu, Giả thị phu nhân ôm hắn gào khóc, Dương Thiền thấy tình cảnh này, cũng lờ mờ có thanh tỉnh chi ý. Nàng cắn môi, cuối cùng run run rẩy rẩy nói: "Là của ta đứa nhỏ? Là tuân nhi, là tuân nhi? !"

Thanh âm tuy nhỏ bé yếu ớt, mọi người ở đây lại đều nghe rõ ràng. Giả phu nhân che miệng nức nở nói: "Là, là, hắn còn sống, còn sống!"

Dương Thiền cả người run lên, như bị sét đánh, một câu nói cũng nói không nên lời, chỉ là không được rơi lệ, nàng tưởng vươn tay ra, lại bị Thốn Tâm quát bảo ngưng lại.

"Tam muội muội, con của ngươi thiên tân vạn khổ muốn đến cứu ngươi, ngươi lại không để ý tới tự thân, chẳng lẽ là nghĩ hắn cứu một cỗ thi thể trở về sao?"

"Tẩu, tẩu tử?" Dương Thiền nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm, lẩm bẩm nói.

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, trong mắt chua xót không chịu nổi, nức nở nói: "Là ta, là ta."

Năm đó áo vàng tú mỹ thiếu nữ, lại bị tra tấn thành cái bộ dáng này, người gầy như cúc, tiều tụy không chịu nổi, lòng như tro nguội, thân như cây khô.

"Ngươi như thế nào, thành cái dạng này a."

Thốn Tâm một câu chưa hết, cuối cùng là nhịn không được khóc lớn ra tới, nhất thời trong động bốn người, hai mắt đụng vào nhau, đều là nước mắt hạ dính vạt áo, khóc không thành tiếng.

Thật lâu, mọi người liên cuống họng đều khóc câm , Giả thị phu nhân vừa nhịn xuống nước mắt, triều Thốn Tâm nói: "Tam công chúa, lão thân cầu ngài, mau đưa đứa nhỏ này mang đi đi, nơi này không phải là hắn nên tới địa phương!"

Không đợi Thốn Tâm trả lời, nàng vuốt Hoàng Tuân khuôn mặt nói: "Nghe lời của tổ mẫu, người Hồi gian đi, ẩn giấu tên họ, thanh thản ổn định sinh hoạt, đừng có lại tới, mẹ ngươi cùng ta, biết ngươi cẩn thận sống sót an tâm, đi thôi, đi thôi!"

Dương Thiền nghe vậy khẽ giật mình, lập tức hiểu được, cũng là tất thảy không ngừng nói: "Đứa nhỏ, đi thôi, đợi tiếp nữa hội gặp nguy hiểm , trở về hảo hảo sinh hoạt, nương hôm nay có thể gặp ngươi một mặt, đã muốn đủ hài lòng, đi nhanh đi, đi thôi."

Hoàng Tuân nơi nào chịu theo, hắn lau một cái nước mắt nói: "Nương, ta nhất định phải cứu ngươi đi ra ngoài!"

Dương Thiền nhất thời bất đắc dĩ, bận đối Thốn Tâm nói: "Tẩu tử, mau dẫn hắn xuống núi, Thiên Đình gần đây mỗi ngày đều sẽ phái thiên quan tuần sát, tính toán canh giờ đã nhanh đến , nếu ngươi không đi liền không còn kịp rồi!"

Thiên quan? Thốn Tâm giật mình, liền nghĩ đến mấy ngày trước đây Hoàng Tuân sự tình tiết lộ, chẳng lẽ là Dương Tiễn xảy ra chuyện, Thiên Đình lên lòng nghi ngờ ? !

Nàng nhất thời lòng nóng như lửa đốt, lại không sánh bằng nhiều lời, bận kéo lên Hoàng Tuân nói: "Đi, chúng ta đi mau!"

"Ta không đi! Nương! Ta không đi!" Hắn tuy tuổi nhỏ, nhưng cũng là thân hình cao lớn, tăng thêm hạ quyết tâm chết sống không đi, Thốn Tâm nhất thời thế nhưng không kéo động. Chính giằng co gian, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy ngoài động truyền đến một tiếng quát chói tai: "Tây Hải tam công chúa, chạy đi đâu!"

Câu này như sấm sét giữa trời quang, cả kinh trong động bốn người đều lo sợ không yên thất sắc.

Thốn Tâm cả kinh không ngậm miệng được: "làm sao sẽ tới được nhanh như vậy?"

Giả phu nhân bận một phen kéo lên Hoàng Tuân, gấp đến độ mặt đỏ tới mang tai: "Hiện tại khả nên làm thế nào cho phải, bọn họ đã đến cửa hang ."

Thốn Tâm cau mày nói: "Cùng lắm thì biến cái bộ dáng giết ra ngoài, ngài đừng nóng vội, hôm nay ta nhất định mang theo đứa nhỏ xuống núi."

Tam công chúa hất lên phong lôi roi, đang chờ đi ra ngoài đại sát bốn phương thì, lại nghe thấy một cái khác quen thuộc mà quỷ dị thanh âm.

Đồng dạng thanh thúy êm tai, đồng dạng giọng điệu ngữ khí, vô cùng quen thuộc, lại vô cùng quỷ dị, bởi vì, việc này thoát thoát là nàng của chính mình thanh âm a!

Chỉ nghe phía ngoài nói: "Cái gì Tây Hải tam công chúa, cô nãi nãi đi không đổi tên ngồi không đổi họ, hoa Sơn nữ hiệp đinh hương cũng là! Ta là tới cầu thần tiên bái sư , các ngươi bốn cái hình thù cổ quái gia hỏa, chớ cản đường, mau tránh ra, cẩn thận ta gọi ta thần tiên sư phụ đi ra đánh bẹt, đập dẹp các ngươi!"

Đinh hương, đinh hương, tên là đinh hương, thực tế cũng là đinh hương. Năm đó Dương Tiễn nhìn vật nhớ người hoa đinh hương, lại bởi nghe thấy Dương Thiền sự tình, ung dung rơi xuống cửu thiên, thế nhưng nhờ vào đó chuyển thế thành người, liền thành liền hôm nay phàm nhân đinh hương. Hoa này được Dương Tiễn pháp lực tẩm bổ, thường mở tại cửu thiên chi thượng bất bại, tự nhiên cũng có thể thông qua Dương Tiễn bố trí kết giới, lại bởi vì Dương Tiễn thường nhặt hoa tưởng niệm Thốn Tâm, hoa này cảm niệm hắn tâm tư, đầu thai hóa nhân, thế nhưng liền trở thành Thốn Tâm hình dáng tướng mạo.

Nàng kiếp trước liền có tiên duyên, kiếp này cũng là nhất tâm hướng đạo, nghe nói Hoa Sơn bên trên có thần tiên, liền ba ngày hai đầu lên núi, bằng vào trên người nàng Dương Tiễn pháp lực còn sót lại, thông suốt, bởi như vậy nhị đi, tuy không thể thành công tiến vào giam giữ tam thánh mẫu sơn động, lại cũng thấy nhiều lần Giả phu nhân.

Là lấy, Giả phu nhân vừa thấy Thốn Tâm, ngược lại cho rằng nàng là đinh hương, mà bên ngoài phụng mệnh tuần sát Tứ Đại Thiên Vương, tắc đem nhầm đinh hương xem như Thốn Tâm .

Thốn Tâm không biết nguyên do, tự nhiên không hiểu ra sao, nhưng nàng cũng biết việc lớn không tốt. Tại giờ phút quan trọng này, người của thiên đình nhìn thấy "Tây Hải tam công chúa", như truyền trời cao, ai còn tín Dương Tiễn là tại "Đại nghĩa diệt thân" ? !

 **Chương 116 Cậu cháu hai người cuối cùng thổ lộ tâm tình**

Răng, "Thốn Tâm bờ môi bị nàng cắn được máu me đầm đìa, nhất thời thế nhưng không biết như thế nào cho phải, ra ngoài đi là không đánh đã khai, nhưng là không đi ra, bên ngoài đã muốn có một cái cùng nàng một dạng bộ dáng nhân đang cùng Tứ Đại Thiên Vương tranh chấp. Nay tình hình, không chỉ có nàng không thoát thân được, còn vô cùng có khả năng liên lụy Dương Tiễn, càng thêm dẫn tới Thiên Đình đối với hắn hoài nghi.

Mà Hoàng Tuân kinh cái này giật mình, cuối cùng từ vừa mới nhìn thấy mẫu thân sự kích động kia phấn khởi trong trạng thái tránh ra, Thốn Tâm có thể nghĩ tới sự, hắn tự nhiên cũng có thể nghĩ đến, nghĩ đến đây, hắn vội hỏi Giả thị phu nhân nói: "Tổ mẫu, phía ngoài cái kia hoa Sơn nữ hiệp đinh hương, đến tột cùng là người nào, vì sao cùng mợ lớn lên giống nhau?"

Giả phu nhân nhíu mày lắc đầu: "Nàng chỉ là một phàm nhân nữ tử, về phần vì sao cùng tam công chúa ngày thường như vậy, tổ mẫu cũng không biết a."

Hoàng Tuân kinh nghi không thôi: "Một phàm nhân nữ tử, cùng mợ lớn lên giống nhau, còn có thể đại dao đại bãi thông qua cữu cữu bố trí kết giới, mợ, ngươi biết nàng sao?"

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe cũng là dậm chân nói: "Ta là chưa thấy qua, có trời mới biết có phải hay không là ngươi cữu cữu làm ra phá sự! Hiện tại khả nên làm thế nào đây, đi cũng đi không được, chỉ có thể ẩn nấp rồi, tuân nhi, ngươi nhanh trốn đi."

Hoàng Tuân mi tâm thình thịch trực nhảy, chăm chú nắm chặt nắm đấm, kiệt lực duy trì tỉnh táo, hắn cắn răng tại trong trí nhớ tìm kiếm Tứ Đại Thiên Vương ghi chép, chốc lát lắc lắc đầu nói: "Không giấu được, Quảng Mục Thiên Vương hoa hồ chồn khứu giác nhạy cảm, tuy không sánh bằng cữu cữu Ngao Thiên Khuyển, nhưng ở như vậy cái huyệt động trung nghe sinh ra nhân vị còn là không đáng kể . Huống hồ, ngoài động cái kia đinh hương bày rõ chính là cùng cữu cữu có quan hệ, lại là cái phàm nhân, chẳng lẽ muốn do Ma Gia tứ tướng đem nàng bắt lên thiên đi không?"

Dương Thiền vội vàng nói: "Vậy phải làm thế nào, mẫu thân, tẩu tử, các ngươi nhanh ngẫm nghĩ biện pháp a, ta mới vừa vặn nhìn thấy tuân nhi, không thể, không thể..."

Nói xong, nàng lại rất nhiều nghẹn ngào lo lắng thái độ, Hoàng Tuân thấy thế bận hòa nhã nói: "Nương, ngươi không cần lo lắng, nhi tử đã muốn nghĩ ra được một kế, nói không chừng có thể lừa gạt qua. Mợ, ngài nhìn xem, vờn quanh mẹ ta bốn phía chính là cái gì thủy, ngài có thể xuống dưới sao?"

"Ý kiến hay a, chúng ta có thể tránh nước vào lý a, như vậy hoa hồ chồn liền nghe thấy không được ." Thốn Tâm nghe vậy cười mở, khả đi qua nhìn lên, lại do hỉ chuyển buồn, "Là địa âm chi thủy, ta là long tộc, xuống dưới đương nhiên không ngại, nhưng là tuân nhi chỉ sợ chịu không nổi."

"Vậy nhưng nên làm thế nào cho phải? !" Giả phu nhân nghe Tứ Đại Thiên Vương càng ngày càng gần bước chân âm thanh, lòng nóng như lửa đốt.

Hoàng Tuân lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm: "Ngài có thể xuống dưới liền tốt, tổ mẫu, ta thiên tường thúc thúc lớn lên là không phải là cùng cha ta rất giống?"

Giả phu nhân ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, bỗng nhiên mặt giãn ra, sờ sờ đầu của hắn nói: "Như vậy cơ linh, không hổ là chúng ta hoàng gia cháu ngoan."

Đợi cho hết thảy bố trí tốt, Tứ Đại Thiên Vương đã muốn dắt đinh hương sải bước tiến vào, vừa thấy Giả phu nhân liền chất vấn: "Tinh quân, ngươi tự tiện thả người ngoài tiến vào nhà tù trọng địa, phải bị tội gì? !"

Giả phu nhân khe khẽ cười: "Nàng sao có thể tính là là người ngoài? Đinh hương, còn không nhanh đến bên người sư phụ đến."

Đinh hương vừa nghe vui vô cùng: "Ngài rốt cục nguyện ý!"

Nàng lời còn chưa dứt, liền bị đột nhiên vang lên giọng nam đánh gãy: "Còn hồ thấm chút cái gì, như còn muốn lưu tại sư phụ ngươi môn hạ, liền mau ngậm miệng, không được vọng ngữ!"

Tứ Đại Thiên Vương ngạc nhiên triều tiếng nguyên nhìn lại, thế nhưng thấy mất tích mấy cái canh giờ sao Bắc đẩu quan hoàng thiên tường, hắn từ tảng đá lớn sau chuyển ra, thần sắc lãnh đạm, đối bọn hắn chắp tay thi lễ.

Đinh hương lăng lăng nhìn trước mắt kim giáp thần nhân, tướng mạo anh tuấn, dáng vẻ đường đường, rất có một phen uy nghi, nàng kể từ khi biết Giả phu nhân là thần tiên, liền một lòng muốn bái nàng vi sư, bây giờ nghe cái này thần tiên nói như vậy, càng là ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, không dám mở miệng.

Giả phu nhân thấy thế bận triều nàng vẫy tay nói: "Đây là sư phụ tiểu nhi tử, chính là Thiên Đình sao Bắc đẩu quan, hôm nay đến thăm sư phụ, trùng hợp ngươi đụng phải, ngươi còn không nhanh bái kiến sư huynh."

Đinh hương gấp gáp lên tiếng, phúc thân thi lễ, đang chờ hướng bọn họ đi bên này, lại lại bị Tứ Đại Thiên Vương ngăn lại.

Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương ma lễ thanh chỉ vào đinh hương nói: "Mạo bưng tinh, ngươi nói nha đầu này là học trò ngươi, cái kia nàng vì sao cùng Tây Hải tam công chúa ngày thường như vậy, nàng cùng Nhị lang thần là quan hệ như thế nào? !"

"Hoàng thiên tường" sải bước tiến lên phía trước nói: "Vật có tương tự, nhân có giống nhau, có cái gì hiếm lạ ? Thiên vương lời này, lại là vô lý."

"A, nơi này thiên lao trọng địa, vô duyên vô cớ toát ra một người, chúng ta đương nhiên muốn tinh tế tra hỏi. Tiểu nha đầu, mau nói, ngươi cùng Nhị lang thần là quan hệ như thế nào, có phải là hắn hay không bảo ngươi lên núi tới? !"

Đinh hương chỉ cảm thấy cổ tay như là bị sắt kẹp, đau đến trong mắt nàng đều rớt xuống, nàng nói liên tục: "Ta không biết cái gì Nhị lang thần a, ta là lên núi đến xem sư phụ !"

Giả phu nhân thấy nàng một tiểu cô nương chịu cái này tai bay vạ gió, sớm đã nảy lòng không đành lòng, nàng lệ Thanh Đạo: "Chư vị cũng là Thiên Túc chính thần, sao có thể như thế khi dễ một phàm nhân tiểu cô nương, huống hồ sư phụ nàng ngay ở chỗ này, các vị có cái gì muốn khảo vấn hỏi ta liền tốt, đừng làm khó đồ đệ của ta!"

"Hỏi ngươi? ! Tốt, ta liền hỏi ngươi, con của ngươi cùng tam thánh mẫu sở sinh yêu nghiệt ở đâu, tiểu cô nương này là ai phái tới , đây hết thảy, có phải hay không là đều là Nhị lang thần ở sau lưng làm chủ?"

Giả phu nhân giật mình, chữ này câu chữ câu, rắp tâm hại người, nàng đang muốn khiển trách trở về, liền thấy phía trước cửa hang, lại tiến vào hai người, người cầm đầu huyền y mực phiến, tiêu sái thanh tao lịch sự, chính là Dương Tiễn.

"Hoàng thiên tường" vừa thấy Dương Tiễn, nhất thời cười mở, lãng Thanh Đạo: "Thiên vương tự vào cửa khởi, câu câu không rời Nhị lang thần, nay chính chủ tới, mấy vị sao không trực tiếp hỏi hắn?"

Cái gì? ! Tứ Đại Thiên Vương nghe vậy giật mình, bận quay đầu đi, liền thấy Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển đang đứng tại cửa động nhìn qua bọn họ, không biết nghe bao lâu. Bọn họ tuy có tâm đào móc Dương Tiễn tội trạng, nhưng bị người trong cuộc tại chỗ bắt tại trận, dù là Tứ Đại Thiên Vương da mặt không tầm thường, giờ phút này cũng có chút ngượng ngùng .

Dương Tiễn hừ lạnh một tiếng tiến lên đây, trước cùng Giả phu nhân chào, lại hỏi tam thánh mẫu, mới cùng Tứ Đại Thiên Vương nói chuyện.

"Thất sát tinh cùng hoa đào tinh tự tiện xông vào bắc đẩu cung, tập kích sao Bắc đẩu quan cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử. Một phen hỗn chiến sau, thất sát tinh hồi Thiên Đình, sao Bắc đẩu quan ở chỗ này, mà Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng hoa đào tinh lại không thấy tăm hơi. Bốn vị thân là Thiên Đình trọng thần, đối tiên hữu mất tích chẳng quan tâm, lại ở đây khó xử một phàm nhân tiểu cô nương, là đạo lý gì?"

giọng hắn bình thản, không có chút nào tức giận thái độ, nhưng lại nghe được Tứ Đại Thiên Vương trong xương phát lạnh, đinh hương lại đang giãy dụa, ma lễ thanh tay mềm nhũn, thế nhưng do nàng tránh ra, nàng bận chạy đến Giả phu nhân sau lưng, hung hăng lườm bọn họ một cái.

Ma lễ hồng tính tình táo bạo nhất, sớm đã kìm nén không được, trách mắng: "Đây cũng không phải là một cái bình thường phàm nhân tiểu cô nương, dung mạo của nàng khả cùng lão bà ngươi giống nhau như đúc, còn có thể thông qua ngươi kết giới lên núi đến, ngươi đây giải thích thế nào? !"

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười: "Lớn lên giống lão bà của ta, liền cùng ta có quan hệ cực lớn? Cái kia vừa mới chân núi có cái trộm nhi, Dương Tiễn nhìn cũng cùng thiên vương là một cái khuôn mẫu thoát ra tới, thiên vương có hay không muốn đi nha môn giải thích một chút?"

"Ngươi! Nói năng bậy bạ, không biết mùi vị!"

"Cũng không phải, cũng không phải, Chân Quân chẳng qua là lấy đạo của người trả lại cho người mà thôi, phen này đạo lý, không phải là bốn vị vừa mới nói được sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn "Hoàng thiên tường" liếc mắt một cái, trong mắt lóe lên một tia kinh ngạc, "Hoàng thiên tường" sờ mũi một cái, bận không lên tiếng nữa.

Giả phu nhân lại nói: "Tiểu cô nương này là của ta đồ đệ, ta cho phép nàng lên núi đến có gì không ổn. Nàng một tiểu cô nương, đừng nói là hiện tại, chính là lại tu hơn vài chục năm, lại có thể làm ra chuyện gì đến? Đừng nói là ngay trước các ngươi, liền tính tới bệ hạ trước mặt nương nương, lão thân cũng giống như vậy thuyết pháp!"

"Mấy vị nếu đã hùng hổ dọa người, vậy chúng ta đơn giản trời cao nói rõ, mời đi!"

"Hoàng thiên tường" bận đỡ Giả phu nhân nói: "Mẫu thân đừng vội, đãi hài nhi đi trước Ngũ nhạc thông tri phụ vương cùng mấy vị thúc bá, chúng ta cùng nhau đi lăng tiêu bảo điện cùng mấy vị thiên vương nói rõ lí lẽ. Ta ngược lại muốn xem xem, thu đồ đệ này đệ là xúc phạm đầu nào thiên quy ? !"

"Nói rõ lí lẽ liền nói rõ lí lẽ, ta còn sợ ngươi..."

Ma lễ hồng một câu chưa hết, lại bị ma lễ thanh ngăn lại. Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương tuổi lớn hơn, cũng hơi ổn trọng. Hắn âm thầm suy nghĩ, hoàng gia thế đại, cầm giữ thế gian mấy ngàn năm, lại tăng thêm cái Dương Tiễn, bằng huynh đệ bọn họ, thật đúng là tội không dậy nổi. Lại nói, chỉ bằng vào tướng mạo tương tự một điểm nháo lên thiên đình, cái này cũng nháo không ra cái gì a.

Dương Tiễn chỉ thấy ma gia huynh đệ đối mắt nhìn nhau, biến sắc, liền biết hôm nay chi vây đã giải, hắn cùng "Hoàng thiên tường" hai người, liền lại không ngừng cố gắng, một phen uy hiếp đe dọa, Ma Gia tứ tướng dây dưa nửa ngày, nhưng thủy chung không dám trực tiếp bắt bọn hắn lên thiên đình, chỉ có thể từ bỏ, cuối cùng thả một phen ngoan thoại rời đi. Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đợi cho bọn họ đi rồi, một chỉ điểm bất tỉnh đinh hương, phương đối trong ao nói: "Còn không nhanh đi ra."

Thốn Tâm vui vẻ, từ trong ao vừa nhảy ra, nhào vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực: "Ngươi có thể tính tới, hù chết chúng ta , ngươi như thế nào đi lâu như vậy a, đúng rồi, làm sao lại ngươi cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển trở về, hài tử đâu?"

Dương Tiễn thần sắc mềm mại, sờ sờ nàng tóc mai, nghe được đứa nhỏ thì, lại hơi hơi khẽ giật mình, không trả lời mà hỏi lại nói: "Ngươi dẫn hắn đến nơi này tới?"

"Trán..." Thốn Tâm ngượng ngùng gật gật đầu.

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày trách mắng: "Hồ nháo!"

"Cữu cữu đừng trách mợ ." Hoàng Tuân giờ phút này đã muốn khôi phục bản tướng, đối Dương Tiễn đạo, "Là ta lừa mợ dẫn ta tới , ta biết tất cả mọi chuyện , ngươi cũng không cần giấu diếm ta."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, lệ Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi biết cái gì? ! Ta làm cho ngươi thành thành thật thật ở tại Thanh Phong Sơn, ngươi ngược lại là lá gan càng lúc càng lớn, thế nhưng chạy đến nơi này!"

Dương Thiền thấy Dương Tiễn thần sắc nghiêm nghị, vội mở miệng nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi thả tuân nhi đi thôi, ta cam đoan, hắn sẽ không lại tới, nhị ca, khi ta van cầu ngươi! Ngươi thả qua hắn!"

Dương Tiễn trong mắt xẹt qua một tia ảm đạm, Thốn Tâm thấy được rõ ràng, bận nắm chặt tay của hắn, đang muốn nói chuyện, lại nghe Hoàng Tuân nói: "Nương, ngài đừng nói như vậy, cữu cữu không phải là người xấu, năm đó là hắn đã cứu ta, hiện tại hắn cũng thời khắc đang trợ giúp ta, chính là vì làm cho ta học được một thân bản lãnh, đến cứu ngài cùng cha ta đi ra ngoài."

Cái gì? ! Lời vừa nói ra, cho dù là Dương Tiễn, cũng là kinh ngạc không thôi, Thốn Tâm mắt hạnh trừng trừng, hỏi: "Ngươi thấy ta lần đầu tiên, liền biết ta là mợ mà không phải cái gì dì, hiện tại xem ra, những việc này, ngươi... Ngươi từ chỗ nào biết nhiều như vậy, sư tổ ngươi nói cho ngươi?"

Hoàng Tuân cười lắc đầu nói: "Châu Châu. Cữu cữu cũng không tiếc phái Châu Châu đến giúp đỡ, ta như lại không rõ hắn khổ tâm, liền thật sự là một đại ngốc ."

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm liếc nhau, chó ngáp phải ruồi, không ngoài như vậy, hóa ra là Châu Châu tiết mật.

Dương Tiễn cười trung mang theo bất đắc dĩ cùng tự hào, hắn tiến lên vỗ vỗ Hoàng Tuân bả vai, nói: "Quả nhiên trưởng thành."

"Nhị ca..." Dương Thiền thấy tình trạng này, rốt cuộc minh bạch, lại là vừa mừng vừa sợ, lại thương vừa xấu hổ, nàng che miệng lại, nhất thời khóc không thành tiếng, "Nguyên lai ngươi... Ta sớm nên nghĩ tới, nhị ca, xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi... Ta không phải cố ý nói như vậy... Ta chỉ là..."

Dương Tiễn như cũ cười bãi bãi tay, như quá khứ thiên niên tuế nguyệt như vậy, ôn nhu như nước: "Là nhị ca giấu diếm ngươi trước đây, không trách ngươi..."

"Không phải là!" Dương Thiền nức nở nói, "Ta hẳn nên tin tưởng ngươi , nhị ca, ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không tổn thương ta, ta hẳn nên tin tưởng ngươi , xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi..."

Dương Tiễn tâm tê rần, tưởng thay muội muội lau khô nước mắt, chung quy thám cái không. Hắn gượng cười nói: "Tam muội, đều đi qua , hiện tại hết thảy đều mau tốt lắm, ngươi nhịn thêm, nhị ca rất nhanh liền cứu ngươi ra tới, biết không?"

Dương Thiền che miệng, khóc không thành tiếng, không chỗ ở gật đầu.

Hoàng Tuân cũng khóe mắt ướt át, hắn bịch một tiếng quỳ đi xuống, đối với ở đây tất cả thân nhân kiên định nói: "Ta hội hảo hảo bái sư học nghệ , ta hội học được một thân bản lãnh, cùng cữu cữu cùng nhau, đem cha mẹ ta đều cứu ra!"

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười gật đầu, sờ sờ đầu của hắn, hòa nhã nói: "Ngươi có phần này tâm, cữu cữu rất cao hứng, nhưng là, chỉ có một thân bản lãnh, còn là không đủ."

Hoàng Tuân khẽ giật mình: "Tại sao?"

Dương Tiễn lắc đầu: "Sư tổ ngươi nên dạy qua ngươi, đạo khả đạo, phi thường đạo, đại đạo vô hình, không thể nói."

Hoàng Tuân trong mắt thần quang vừa hiện: "Cữu cữu là làm cho ta chính mình ngộ?"

"Đúng, chính mình ngộ." Dương Tiễn đỡ dậy hắn đạo, "Đợi cho ngươi hiểu được thì, tự nhiên có thể cứu ra cha mẹ ngươi, cũng không hiểu được thì, liền tuyệt đối không thể hành động thiếu suy nghĩ."

"Lại có lần thứ hai hôm nay chuyện như vậy, ngay cả ta cũng không dám hứa chắc có thể bảo vệ ngươi. Ngươi không chỉ có cứu không ra mẹ ngươi, còn có thể hại chết nàng, ngươi hiểu chưa?"

Hoàng Tuân biến sắc, cung Thanh Đạo: "Cẩn thụ giáo, ta sẽ không đi giống như ngày hôm nay lỗ mãng rồi."

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười nhẹ gật đầu: "Vậy ngươi liền đi đi, đi làm ngươi chuyện nên làm, cữu cữu chờ cùng ngươi kề vai chiến đấu vào cái ngày đó."

Cậu cháu hai người ba cái vỗ tay, lẫn nhau trong mắt đều có thủy quang. Hoàng Tuân tuy vạn phần không muốn, cũng bái biệt Giả phu nhân cùng Dương Thiền, cùng Dương Tiễn đoàn người một đạo đi xuống núi.

Dưới chân Hoa Sơn, Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Hoàng Tuân đơn bạc lại kiên định thân ảnh, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi liền thả hắn một người đi tìm Tôn Ngộ Không bái sư?"

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười: "Tiệt giáo tiên nhân đã muốn hứa hẹn sẽ không lại tìm hắn gây phiền phức, trên đường ta cũng sớm có bố trí, hắn coi như an toàn."

"Bọn họ thời điểm nào dễ nói chuyện như vậy , cái này như vậy biết?" Thốn Tâm trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, lại hỏi hắn đạo, "Đúng rồi, vừa mới còn đang hỏi ngươi, Châu Châu cùng cảnh nhi đâu, bọn họ đi đâu?"

Ngao Thiên Khuyển yên lặng lui ra phía sau mấy bước, nhìn trời không nói, mà Dương Tiễn, nắm tay ho nhẹ mấy Thanh Đạo: "Kỳ thật hai vấn đề này, Dương Tiễn có thể một đạo trả lời ngươi. Chuyện là như thế này..."

Hắn chậm rãi nói một tràng, tới lần cuối một câu: "Chúng ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ bích du cung đi, phu nhân tốt nhất ở nơi đó một đoạn thời gian, ở bên Châu Châu học nghệ, như vậy đứa nhỏ liền sẽ không như vậy đụng vào."

"A, ở một thời gian ngắn, không có vấn đề a." Thốn Tâm cười đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Bất quá ở trước đó, ta trước tiên đánh chết ngươi cái này hỗn đản!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lấy nữ nhi đi đổi cháu trai, cũng chỉ có như ngươi loại này hỗn trướng mới phải làm ra tới, ngươi đừng chạy, ngươi có bản lãnh làm, liền đừng chạy! Dừng lại!"

Rốt cục xuyên phá giấy cửa sổ nha, Sau đó chính là bích du cung nhiều ngày du, Thông Thiên giáo chủ sụp đổ ký, hhhh

 **Chương 117 Vợ chồng được được phục trọng trọng**

Một phen đùa giỡn sau, Thốn Tâm chung quy là quyết định một mình đi bích du cung, không khác, dưới mắt thời điểm này, nàng thật sự không yên lòng làm cho Dương Tiễn rời đi Thiên Đình.

Vương mẫu đã có nghi , Tứ Đại Thiên Vương đến cũng đủ để nói rõ hết thảy.

Vương mẫu bản thân quyền lực kỳ thật cũng không ít, nàng mặc dù có thể ở thiên đình có được hết sức quan trọng địa vị, là do ở nàng cùng tam giới chi chủ ân ái quan hệ vợ chồng. Nàng có thể ảnh hưởng Ngọc đế quyết định, cho nên chúng tiên kính sợ nàng, chỉ lần này vu Ngọc đế. Nếu là một cái tầm thường nữ lưu hạng người, nàng chỉ biết nghĩ tới củng cố chính mình tại Ngọc đế trong lòng địa vị, mở rộng phần này lực ảnh hưởng, nhưng mà, vương mẫu hiển nhiên không phải bình thường nữ nhân. Nàng có cực lớn dã tâm và cùng với xứng đôi chính trị mới có thể. Nàng không chỉ có muốn duy trì chính mình tại Ngọc đế trong lòng địa vị, còn đem bàn tay đến tiền triều. Dương Tiễn, chính là nàng lựa chọn tiền triều trụ cột. Nàng thông qua Ngọc đế ảnh hưởng Thiên Đình quyết sách, thông qua Dương Tiễn đến ảnh hưởng Thiên Đình chấp hành. Cái này tính toán vốn là đánh rất vang, thẳng đến gần nhất Hoàng Tuân sự kiện, nương nương mới phát hiện, nàng lựa chọn tiền triều trụ cột, không chỉ không có trợ nàng độc quyền, ngược lại che đậy tai của nàng mắt.

Hoàng Tuân tại hạ giới đại dao đại bãi sống hơn mười năm, thế nhưng không một người đến báo, liền liên tiệt giáo người, đều thẳng đến gần đây mới hiểu trên đời có người như vậy. Bực này man thiên quá hải, che lấp thiên cơ bản lãnh, nương nương mỗi nghĩ đến đây liền âm thầm cắn răng, nàng cho Dương Tiễn quyền lực, còn là quá lớn, nhất định phải gõ một cái hắn . Bởi vậy, nàng phái Tứ Đại Thiên Vương hạ giới, thu thập Dương Tiễn tội trạng, tùy thời chặn giết Hoàng Tuân, nhưng mà, không nghĩ tới cái này bốn cái ngu xuẩn, nhất thời đắc ý lối ra uy hiếp, liên Thốn Tâm đều phát giác không đúng, huống chi là Dương Tiễn.

Thốn Tâm nắm Dương Tiễn lo lắng nói: "Làm sao đây, vương mẫu rõ ràng là muốn đối phó ngươi ."

Dương Tiễn nắm cả eo của nàng, cười nói: "Không có việc gì, ta tự có biện pháp."

"Ngươi có thể có biện pháp nào?" Tam công chúa bĩu môi, bày rõ không tin, "Cho tới nay, ngươi làm sự thuận lợi như vậy, cũng là bởi vì có nàng ở sau lưng bảo kê ngươi, hiện tại nàng cải thành tín nhiệm Tứ Đại Thiên Vương , trái lại đối phó ngươi. Ngươi còn là nhanh hồi thiên đình đi, thỉnh Bát công chúa hỗ trợ, nhất định phải lần nữa làm cho nàng lần nữa tín nhiệm ngươi."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày: "Hợp lấy Dương Tiễn tại trong lòng phu nhân như vậy vô dụng, ly nương nương liền không biết làm thế nào?"

"Ta không phải là ý đó." Thốn Tâm đong đưa Dương Tiễn cánh tay lấy lòng nói, "Ta làm sao có thể nói như vậy nhà chúng ta nhị gia, đúng không? Ý của ta là, tuy rằng một mình ngươi cũng rất lợi hại, nhưng là có nàng hỗ trợ, không phải là thì càng cái gì kia, ngươi hiểu không? Ngươi cũng đừng quá để ý mặt mũi, hay là trở về cùng nàng hảo hảo nói một chút xem, chí ít, hiện tại tuyệt đối không phải lúc trở mặt."

"Phu nhân chớ buồn, Dương Tiễn biết được, đã có định hảo cách đối phó."

Nửa ngày không đợi được trả lời, Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn một cái, không khỏi bật cười, tam công chúa hai tay ôm ngực, trừng mắt bới móc thiếu sót.

Hắn đưa tay sờ sờ đầu của nàng, cười nói: "Lần này thật sự không lừa ngươi."

"Úc! Ngươi rốt cục thừa nhận ." Thốn Tâm một phen đem tay của hắn đánh xuống, đỉnh đầu thúy vểnh lên như cánh bướm bàn hơi hơi rung động, "Ngươi trước kia mỗi ngày lừa ta đúng hay không?"

"Dương Tiễn sao dám?" Hắn không khỏi cười một cái, đưa tay tưởng thay nàng phù chính trâm gài tóc, kết quả đụng một cái, thúy trâm ngược lại trượt xuống, nhất thời tóc xanh như suối, lục vân rủ xuống.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, phảng phất có dòng điện đang dây dưa, Thốn Tâm trên mặt đột nhiên một đốt, đối đầu hắn có chút phiêu hốt ánh mắt, sẵng giọng: "Ta đang nói chính sự, ngươi đừng tưởng rằng dùng mỹ nam kế liền có thể lừa dối quá quan!"

Mỹ nam kế? Lời này vừa nói ra, hai người đều là chinh lăng nửa ngày, Nhị Lang Chân Quân nắm tay che miệng, ho nhẹ hai tiếng, đuôi mày khóe mắt, đều là ý cười, chế nhạo nhìn xem tam công chúa, mà tam công chúa, giờ phút này hận không thể đem đầu lưỡi cắn rơi, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi đang nói hưu nói vượn chút cái gì a? !

"Không phải là! Ta không phải là ý đó, ta nói là! Nói chính sự, nói chính sự, ngươi nói ngươi có đối sách, đối sách là cái gì? Đừng tưởng dỗ ta à, ta hiện tại không dễ dàng như vậy mắc lừa."

Dương Tiễn hé miệng vui lên, đưa tay ôn nhu lý nàng mái tóc: "Dương Tiễn như thế nào dỗ nhân, nhiều nhất sử dụng mỹ nam kế mà thôi."

Dỗ đến một tiếng, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt nóng hổi, liền tính không nhìn thấy, cũng biết khẳng định lưỡng má lúm đồng tiền sinh hà, đốt như hoa đào.

"Ngươi, ngươi như thế nào biến thành cái dạng này, trước kia đều là ta đùa giỡn ngươi , ngươi có phải hay không là, thừa dịp ta không tại, mỗi ngày đùa giỡn người khác luyện tập a?"

Nói xong lời cuối cùng, lại bắt đầu chua chua, nàng xoáy quá thân đi, trong miệng như chứa cái bầu dục, vốn là nói đùa, đến cuối cùng, ngược lại thật có chút khổ sở. Bọn họ phân biệt quá lâu , lâu đến đứa nhỏ đã muốn phá xác, lâu đến người yêu đều phát sinh biến hóa, rốt cuộc thời điểm nào mới có thể đoàn tụ đâu?

Dương Tiễn lại không biết thê tử phen này thương cảm, hắn bước lên phía trước nói: "Dương Tiễn mỗi ngày bề bộn nhiều việc công vụ, làm thế nào ra loại chuyện đó. Chúng ta khó được gặp nhau, ngươi chẳng lẽ còn muốn cùng ta bực bội sao?"

"Không phải là!" Thốn Tâm trong lòng đau xót, bận trở lại ôm thật chặt trụ hắn.

Dương Tiễn thư lông mày cười một cái, hòa nhã nói: "vậy đi thôi, qua bên kia ngồi một chút, ta cho ngươi chải đầu, đem ngươi muốn biết sự, đều nhất nhất nói cho ngươi."

Dã kính thương tùng hạ, núi nhỏ mô đất bên cạnh, bọn họ cứ như vậy ngồi trên mặt đất, như sơn thôn dã phu một dạng, Thốn Tâm tựa vào trên đầu gối của hắn, cảm giác trên đầu lực đạo, không nhẹ không nặng, không chậm không nhanh, cây lược gỗ chậm rãi xẹt qua da đầu, từ đầu đến chân đều mang theo một trận tô ý. Hắn chải đầu cùng làm sự như vậy, Thốn Tâm cười một tiếng, liền tính đưa lưng về phía, nàng cũng có thể tưởng tượng được, giờ phút này hắn nhất định là thần sắc trầm tĩnh, nghiêm túc, không biết , còn tưởng rằng hắn đang nhìn trọng yếu công văn đâu.

Nghĩ tới nơi này, nàng liền nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, Dương Tiễn cũng là cười một cái, chậm rãi nói: "Vương mẫu giờ phút này sẽ không đối phó ta."

"Bởi vì, Hằng Nga cùng Cao Lan Anh bị yêu quái bắt đi , các nàng một cái là thái âm tinh quân, một cái cũng là Thiên Đình thần tử, lại có tiệt giáo quan hệ, Thiên Đình chắc chắn phái người nghĩ cách cứu viện. Đến lúc đó chiến sự nổ ra, không chỉ có thể dời đối với a tuân chú ý, cũng có thể thừa cơ điều đi Tứ Đại Thiên Vương. Bọn họ vừa đi, nương nương không có phải dùng nhân thủ, như thế nào lại khó xử ta?"

"Hằng Nga cùng Cao Lan Anh bị yêu quái bắt đi ? !" Thốn Tâm bận lật người, mắt hạnh trừng trừng, "Nơi nào yêu quái lá gan lớn như vậy, hơn nữa làm sao sẽ trùng hợp như vậy, thời cơ này cũng quá..."

"Không đúng!" Nàng đột nhiên lấy lại tinh thần, chỉ vào Dương Tiễn đạo, "Là ngươi làm? Là ngươi làm."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt thoảng qua có chút mất tự nhiên: "Việc này quả thực không đủ quang minh chính đại, nhưng cũng là hành động bất đắc dĩ. Các nàng chỉ là bị □□, không có việc gì ."

"Nguyên lai, Hằng Nga tại trong lòng ngươi, cũng cùng ta Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ không sai biệt lắm." Nên hi sinh thời điểm, làm theo hi sinh, một chút đều không nương tay. Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, tuy nói sớm đã không ngưng thần nghi quỷ, nhưng là giờ khắc này vẫn là nhịn không được vui vẻ.

Nàng đột nhiên tâm niệm vừa động, ma xui quỷ khiến nói: "Nếu là ta đây, nếu là ngươi nhất định phải đối với ta làm cái gì đến thực hiện ngươi quy hoạch, ngươi cũng sẽ làm như vậy sao?"

lời nói này không đầu không đuôi, Dương Tiễn lại lập tức liền đã hiểu, hắn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Ta sẽ không."

"Tại sao sẽ không, tam giới đại nghĩa, tại trong lòng ngươi vẫn luôn so với ta trọng yếu." Thốn Tâm chống đỡ ngực của hắn miệng, gằn từng chữ, "Vì chúng sinh, ngươi biết rõ ta sẽ thương tâm khổ sở, còn không phải như vậy đối với ta giấu diếm." Kiếp trước hắn hôm nào khác điều trăm năm, một lần đều không đến Tây Hải gặp qua nàng, ánh trăng tuyên ngôn truyền khắp tam giới, dù là nàng cảm thấy, Dương Tiễn sẽ không như thế đối với nàng, cuối cùng cũng không nhịn được tan nát cõi lòng.

"Dương Tiễn chưa từng làm qua việc này." Dương Tiễn lông mày nhíu chặt, chìm Thanh Đạo, "Chúng sinh cố nhiên trọng yếu, khả ngươi cùng Châu Châu, đồng dạng trọng yếu. Trong khoảng thời gian này, là ta sơ sẩy ngươi , ngươi chờ một chút, đợi cho chuyện chỗ này, Dương Tiễn lập tức đến Tây Hải tiếp ngươi về nhà. Đừng có lại suy nghĩ lung tung ."

Thốn Tâm rủ xuống tầm mắt, nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng. Chưa từng làm qua sao? Kỳ thật, đã sớm phát sinh qua... Tại ngươi không biết thời điểm, ta bởi vì ngươi giấu diếm, tại vô số cả ngày lẫn đêm thương tâm gần chết, ruột gan đứt từng khúc, cuối cùng, cô độc thống khổ chết đi... Ngươi là Dương Tiễn, lại không phải là Dương Tiễn, chỉ có một mình ta nhớ được khắc cốt ghi tâm quá khứ, tư vị này, chung quy không dễ chịu.

Liền vì phen này đối thoại, Thốn Tâm đi tại bích du cung trên bậc thềm ngọc, vẫn có chút mệt mỏi . Vì thế Yên Hà thụy ai, sương mù tím trong khói thơm, thế nhưng hiếm thấy hoa rơi điểm điểm, tàn nhánh nhao nhao. Tam công chúa một mặt nhổ một mặt túm, thật muốn đánh hắn một trận, nhưng là hắn lại không nhớ rõ , đánh hắn cũng vô dụng thôi!

Uất khí trầm tích trong lòng, Ngao cô nương triệt để tức giận nóng nảy, Thông Thiên giáo chủ, cũng giống vậy...

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm chậm rãi từ từ hướng bích du cung chạy, châu cung bối khuyết bên trong, một già một trẻ đang giằng co, không ai nhường ai.

Giáo chủ nhức đầu nhìn xem chôn ở Ngao Cảnh trong ngực khóc không ngừng tiểu mập mạp, chỉ cảm thấy bó tay toàn tập.

"Đừng khóc , đừng khóc , có thể cùng bản tọa học tập, là ngươi không biết bao nhiêu đời mới đã tu luyện phúc phận, ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy không tiếc phúc đâu?"

"Ô ô oa! !"

"Không chuẩn khóc !"

"Nấc nấc... Ô ô ô..."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ giận đến vỗ Cửu Long Trầm Hương liễn: "Lại cãi cả đời không chuẩn ngươi về nhà!"

Tiếng khóc im bặt mà dừng, Ngao Cảnh bận vỗ vỗ Châu Châu lưng, khuyên nhủ: "Chớ khóc , Thái sư tổ hù dọa ngươi đâu, hảo hảo cùng Thái sư tổ học nghệ, rất nhanh ca ca liền mang ngươi về nhà."

Châu Châu xoa xoa con mắt, đánh lấy nấc nói: "Ta biết, nấc, hắn là hù dọa, nấc, hắn mới không dám không thả ta về nhà, nấc nấc."

"A, hù dọa ngươi, không dám?" Thông Thiên giáo chủ có chút tức giận, "Bần đạo hôm nay nói cho ngươi mập mạp này, cho dù là cha ngươi mang theo hắn sư tổ tới, bần đạo cũng không thả nhân!"

"Hừ!" Châu Châu mặt nhỏ đỏ lên, từ Ngao Cảnh trong ngực giãy dụa, đạp đạp trừng liền chạy tới Thông Thiên giáo chủ trước mặt giận đạo, "Ta nói ngươi không dám, ngươi chính là không dám! Ngươi nếu là, không thả ta về nhà, ta liền không học được, ta không học, đến lúc đó đợi luận võ liền sẽ không thắng, ngươi A Hoàng a cẩu, tính cả mặt của ngươi tử, đều biết, ngạch, hóa thành bụi!"

Cái này nha đầu chết tiệt kia tại học ta đến uy hiếp ta? ! Thông Thiên giáo chủ bị chắn được cứng lại, nhất thời còn thật không biết như thế nào cãi lại.

Châu Châu ôm cánh tay dương dương đắc ý nhìn xem Thông Thiên giáo chủ mặt đen, cười nói: "Đại mập mạp, ta liền biết ngươi không dám."

Ngao Cảnh nắm tay ho nhẹ lưỡng Thanh Đạo: "Thái sư tổ chớ trách, đồng ngôn vô kỵ. Còn có, Châu Châu, ngươi sớm biết... vậy ngươi còn khóc cái gì?"

Châu Châu mặt lại âm khởi, cả giận: "Cha tại sao không cứu ta, hắn tại sao lại đem ta vứt xuống?"

Hóa ra là vì cái này, Ngao Cảnh sờ sờ tiểu cô nương tóc trái đào, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Cha không phải là không cứu ngươi, mà là bởi vì, Thái sư tổ thật sự rất muốn thu ngươi đến môn hạ, hắn lúc này mới..."

Châu Châu vung tay lên nói: "Liền bởi vì hắn nghĩ, cha liền đem ta đưa ra ngoài a, ta ở trong lòng hắn, còn không bằng cái này đại mập mạp có trọng yếu không, hắn làm ta quá là thất vọng!"

Đại mập mạp, lần thứ hai ... Thông Thiên giáo chủ hai mắt tròn xoe, giận không kềm được.

Mà Châu Châu lại so với hắn càng tức giận, quát: "Các ngươi làm cho ta học, ta thiên không học, hừ, ta muốn về nhà! Hồi Tây Hải long cung!"

Nói xong, nàng xoay người muốn đi, lại bị thủ vệ đạo đồng ngăn lại.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ quát lạnh một tiếng: "Huyền hơi, bắt nàng lại!"

"Rõ!" Cái này gọi là huyền hơi tiểu tiên đồng đối Châu Châu trách mắng, "Quá làm càn ! Đừng tưởng rằng ngươi là Dương Tiễn nữ nhi, liền có thể tại chúng ta bích du cung giương oai!"

Châu Châu bỗng nhiên đứng vững, không cam lòng yếu thế nói: "Đừng tưởng rằng ngươi là mập mạp này gia , liền có thể đối với bản công chúa đại hống đại khiếu, tránh ra!"

"Ngươi!" Huyền hơi giận đến hất lên bụi bặm, triều Châu Châu mặt đánh tới, Ngao Cảnh đang chờ xuất thủ, lại phát hiện cái này tiểu muội muội động tác nhanh hơn hắn, chỉ thấy kiếm quang chợt lóe, phất trần bị lại bị đánh trật, mấy cây râu bạc trắng phiêu diêu mà xuống.

Bụi bặm tự nhiên là pháp khí, mà Châu Châu cầm lại là một thanh kiếm gỗ, chỉ là kiếm này thượng lại ẩn ẩn có một đoàn màu trắng vầng sáng. Ngao Cảnh khẽ giật mình, là kiếm khí, cực kỳ sắc bén, thế nhưng có thể tổn thương pháp khí.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhíu nhíu mày, nhìn mập mạp này ngoại trừ mập, vẫn là có mấy phần bản lãnh.

Huyền hơi cũng là có chút kinh ngạc, mà Châu Châu lại là cười lạnh một tiếng, tiếp tục tiến công, chỉ thấy nàng xoát xoát lưỡng kiếm, phân hướng huyền hơi cái cổ cùng bụng dưới đâm tới, nhanh như thiểm điện. Huyền hơi là bích du cung đệ tử đời bốn, tuổi tác tuy không lớn, nhưng mỗi ngày tại đại điện này trước nghe Thông Thiên giáo chủ giảng đạo, tự nhiên cũng không phải tầm thường. Hắn phản ứng cực nhanh, bụi bặm trở tay quét qua, vừa vặn cùng Châu Châu đối đầu.

Chỉ nghe keng một tiếng kiếm minh, tiểu công chúa kiếm lại bị bẻ gãy . Nàng giật mình,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lùi lại một bước, lại tại cửa ra vào thấy thân ảnh quen thuộc: "Nương?"

Thốn Tâm vừa mới vừa vào cửa, liền thấy kiếm này giương nỏ trương chi cảnh, cũng là kinh ngạc vạn phần: "Châu Châu, ngươi đang làm cái gì?"

Tu một chút văn a, bút tâm ~

 **Chương 118 Tức chết sư phụ không đền mạng**

Nhưng mà, Thốn Tâm còn chưa kịp được đến trả lời, tiểu cô nương tựa như như là một viên đạn pháo nện vào nàng trong ngực, đụng cho Thốn Tâm lui về sau mấy bước, thật vất vả đứng vững, liền cảm giác cả người đều sắp bị lệ hải che phủ.

Nàng đau lòng xoa nữ nhi tiểu quyển quyển, nghe nàng mồm miệng không rõ nói: "Nương, cha, ném ta, mập mạp, ô ô oa..."

Thốn Tâm bận ôm nàng dụ dỗ nói: "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, nương không phải đã tới sao, nương vẫn luôn ở bên ngươi có được hay không, đừng khóc , đừng khóc ."

Lời hữu ích nói một sọt giỏ, cuối cùng đem tiểu công chúa dỗ đến trấn định lại. Thốn Tâm ôm Châu Châu tại dưới bậc thềm ngọc cùng Thông Thiên giáo chủ nói chuyện.

"Đứa nhỏ này tính tình quá kém , lại không hiểu chuyện, còn xin sư tổ đại nhân có đại lượng, đừng cùng nàng tiểu nhân gia kế tương đối..." Đương nhiên so đo càng tốt hơn , tốt nhất lập tức đem bọn họ ba đều đuổi đi, nhưng là đây là không khả năng , Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ nghĩ đến.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ hừ mạnh một tiếng: "Các ngươi quá nuông chiều nàng , từ từ mai, bản tọa liền muốn đối cái này tiểu mập mạp chặt chẽ quản giáo, mà ngươi, nhanh chóng mang theo Ngao Cảnh rời đi."

"Cái gì? !" Tình cảm chỉ là đuổi nàng cùng cảnh nhi đi, cái này sao có thể được đâu, Thốn Tâm mày liễu chau mày, khẩn cầu, "Sư tổ, liền làm cho ta ở bên Châu Châu đi, có ta ở đây, nàng mới có thể nghe lời chút, ngài cũng phương tiện dạy học đây này."

"A, chiếu ngươi nói như vậy, bản tọa còn cần ngươi hỗ trợ mới có thể để cho nàng nghe lời la, quả thực làm trò cười cho thiên hạ. Mập mạp, ngươi nghe , ngày mai giờ Mão đến đại điện báo đến..."

Nhưng mà, đánh mặt đến được quá nhanh, tựa như vòi rồng, Thông Thiên giáo chủ răn dạy cũng không nói xong, tiểu công chúa ngóc đầu lên trực tiếp tới một câu: "Ta không tới."

"Ngươi, ngươi nói cái gì?" Lần đầu tiên trong đời bị ở trước mặt chống đối, Thông Thiên giáo chủ giận đến đều có chút nói lắp.

Ngao Cảnh quay đầu đi chỗ khác, cố nén ý cười, hắn sớm biết có trò hay, chỉ là không nghĩ tới, tới nhanh như vậy.

Thốn Tâm khiếp sợ nhìn qua Châu Châu, vội la lên: "Châu Châu, không nhưng đối với Thái sư tổ vô lễ, còn không nhanh xin lỗi."

"Ta không!" Châu Châu nhếch miệng đạo, "Không chuẩn gọi ta tiểu mập mạp, mẹ ta cùng cảnh ca ca đều phải lưu lại bồi ta, còn có ta không cao hứng, ngươi liền đừng để ý đến ta."

"Đừng để ý đến ngươi? Cha ngươi cũng không dám như vậy đối bần đạo nói chuyện, ngươi quả thực mắt vô tôn thượng!"

Tiểu công chúa bãi bãi tay bình tĩnh nói: "Ta là ta, cha ta là cha ta. Tóm lại, ngươi không đáp ứng ta liền không học, ta không học ngươi liền muốn thua, ngươi thua mặt mũi sẽ hóa thành bụi. Có đáp ứng hay không?"

Nói xong, nàng một đôi mắt phượng tà nghễ Thông Thiên giáo chủ, giáo chủ tâm niệm vừa động, thế nhưng có một loại Dương Tiễn đang nhìn hắn cảm giác, hắn đầu tiên là khẽ giật mình, sau đó lại tức giận, hợp lấy cái này làm đồ đệ còn là đại gia?

"Hỗn trướng, tiểu mập mạp, ngươi hiện tại liền cho bần đạo đi phạt chép kinh văn!"

"Là, ta lập tức mang nàng liền đi..." Thốn Tâm một câu nói còn chưa nói xong, liền bị Châu Châu mũm mĩm móng vuốt nhỏ che miệng lại, Châu Châu nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Muốn mặt mũi liền đáp ứng."

"Ngươi chớ có cho là bản tọa không thể làm gì ngươi!"

Châu Châu từng chữ nói ra, nghiêm túc đáp: "Ta không biết ngươi có thể làm gì ta, nhưng là ta biết, ngươi muốn mặt mũi liền phải đáp ứng ta."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ bị đâm trúng chỗ đau, càng thêm tức giận: "Lẽ nào lại như vậy! Thật đúng là chuột nữ nhi sẽ đào động, ngươi!"

Châu Châu lại cau mày: "Ta không phải là chuột, ta là long. lại nói sai, ta liền thật muốn đi rồi, ngươi có phải thật vậy hay không muốn thua?"

Lần này, giáo chủ triệt để tức sùi bọt mép , hắn đứng dậy chỉ về phía nàng lệ Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi cho rằng liền có thể uy hiếp bản tọa, dám tại bích du cung giương oai, ăn hùng tâm báo tử đảm , đến a, cho bản tọa kéo ra ngoài!"

"Tốt a!"

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy đầu gối mềm đến đều muốn lập không được , nàng tưởng đưa tay che trong ngực nha đầu này miệng, lại bị nàng lệch, cơ trí né tránh, Châu Châu triều nàng cười một cái, lại lấy càng lớn thanh âm đối với Thông Thiên giáo chủ quát: "Ta không cần ăn, lá gan đều đại! Ngươi đem ta kéo ra ngoài, ta là không quan hệ, chúng ta có thể về nhà, nhưng là ngươi cũng không có biện pháp , ngươi đã muốn hẹn xong tỷ thí , không thể thay đổi!"

Tiểu công chúa hé miệng cười một cái, ngây thơ trung lại dẫn tà khí, nàng lập lại: "Ngươi cùng râu trắng gia gia kích quá chưởng đã thề, không thể thay đổi! Hiện tại là ngươi nhất định phải thu ta, không phải là ta nhất định phải bái ngươi, hì hì..."

Không thể thay đổi, không thể thay đổi... Thanh âm này không ngừng tại Thông Thiên giáo chủ bên tai quanh quẩn, làm cho trong lòng của hắn ngói lạnh ngói lạnh. Thế này sao lại là thu cửa nhân, đây rõ ràng là mời cái tổ tông, hơn nữa tổ tông này còn không thể đổi, vì mặt của hắn tử, tiệt giáo trên dưới mặt mũi...

Thốn Tâm chỉ gặp hắn mặt thanh hồng, đỏ vừa đen, đen rồi lại trắng. Tam công chúa nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, thử dò xét nói: "Sư tổ, ngài đừng nóng giận, đứa nhỏ này đều là nói mò, ngài uống một ngụm trà, đừng tức giận hỏng rồi."

"Bần đạo không khí... Bần đạo một chút chưa động khí..."

Ngạch, không động khí? Tam công chúa quả thật muốn hỏi, vậy ngươi tay vì sao nắm chặt, mặt của ngươi vì sao phát xanh, trước mặt ngươi bàn trà vì sao run rẩy đâu? Nhưng là nàng không dám, vạn nhất chân khí đã hôn mê, vậy thì xong rồi, đúng rồi, thánh nhân hội choáng sao? Nàng nhất thời không biết như thế nào mở miệng, theo bản năng đưa ánh mắt về phía Ngao Cảnh.

Ngao Cảnh nín cười nhìn xem trận này nháo kịch, giờ phút này đối Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, tiến lên chắp tay chào nói: "Châu Châu còn nhỏ, tư chất bình thường, cùng tiệt giáo chư vị tiền bối khác rất xa, còn xin Thái sư tổ xem ở ta cô phụ trên mặt, thông cảm tắc cái, làm cho chúng ta ở bên nàng, cũng để cho ngài, khụ khụ, bớt lo một chút. Như vậy đi, Châu Châu mỗi ngày giờ Thìn đứng dậy nghe ngài giảng đạo, buổi trưa qua đi, chuyên công trận đạo, buổi chiều tắc luyện tập đến giờ Hợi, sau đó ngồi xuống an giấc, sư tổ ngài thấy thế nào?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ hít sâu một hơi, nhẹ gật đầu. Ngao Cảnh bận hành đại lễ, lại là một phen mang ơn, tại phát giác giáo chủ tiếp cận lúc bộc phát, mang theo Thốn Tâm cùng Châu Châu nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài. Kết quả mới vừa đi xuống bậc thềm ngọc, chỉ nghe thấy đỉnh núi một tiếng vang thật lớn.

Châu Châu há to mồm, nhìn xem bị san bằng đỉnh núi, đập nói lắp ba nói: "Hắn nguyên lai, lợi hại như vậy a ~ "

Ngao Cảnh xoa bóp nàng cái mũi nói: "Bây giờ mới biết hắn lợi hại, cái kia còn có dám hay không nói mò ?"

Châu Châu hất lên bím tóc nhỏ ngạo nghễ nói: "Như thế nào không dám? Hắn chính là lợi hại hơn nữa, cũng muốn mặt mũi a."

Thốn Tâm thấy thế đỡ trán thở dài, nàng gõ gõ nàng đầu bất đắc dĩ nói: "Lá gan này, ta nhìn có một ngày muốn đem bầu trời đều đâm cho lỗ thủng!"

Châu Châu che cái trán, chu chu mỏ nói: "Vậy có thậm ly kỳ, ta về sau muốn làm đọ cái này còn đại sự."

Ngao Cảnh nghe cao giọng cười to, ôm lấy nàng xoay chuyển tầm vài vòng. Châu Châu khanh khách cười không ngừng, tóc trên không trung xẹt qua đường cong. Thốn Tâm nhìn xem bọn họ, vừa buồn cười lại là bất đắc dĩ.

Cứ như vậy, bích du cung trận đầu, đại hoạch toàn thắng, nhưng mà, sau này cuộc sống lại không có giống các nàng tưởng tượng thư thái như vậy tự tại, bởi vì, cái này thần đồng dạng trí lực chênh lệch...

Ngày thứ hai, châu cung bối khuyết bên trong, tiên nhân tụ tập, thuốc lá lượn lờ, Thông Thiên giáo chủ ngồi ngay ngắn Cửu Long Trầm Hương liễn, khai giảng đại đạo. Thánh nhân giảng đạo, tự nhiên không phải tầm thường, nhất thời thiên hoa loạn trụy, mặt đất nở sen vàng, diệu pháp 3000, toàn bộ giáo thụ, môn nhân đệ tử, từng cái nhập định, tiến vào ngộ đạo chi cảnh, đỉnh đầu nguyên thần hiển hóa, hoặc thủy hoặc hỏa, hoặc long hoặc hổ, ngàn vạn pháp tướng, khí thế phi phàm.

Nhưng mà, cái này một điện xuất chúng học sinh, luôn có hai cái không thích sống chung .

Châu Châu cùng Thốn Tâm mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, nhìn xem người khác trên người Ánh sáng lưu chuyển, im miệng không nói im lặng.

Cuối cùng, Châu Châu rốt cục nhịn không được, nàng kéo kéo Thốn Tâm tay áo, lặng lẽ Thanh Đạo: "Nương, đỉnh đầu bọn họ tại sao có cái gì?"

Thốn Tâm mặc mặc nói: "Bởi vì bọn hắn nghe sư tổ giảng đạo tại tu luyện."

"Tu luyện, như vậy thì là tu luyện , vậy chúng ta tại sao không thể tu luyện?" Châu Châu giương mắt nhìn vọng chính mình rỗng tuếch đỉnh đầu, mờ mịt không hiểu.

Thốn Tâm cũng là nóng vội, nàng nắm chặt Châu Châu béo trảo, mệnh nói: "Ngươi còn nói, ngươi nếu là nghiêm túc nghe sư tổ giảng đạo, làm sao lại không thể vào định?"

"Ta nghiêm túc nghe!" Tiểu công chúa ủy khuất chu mỏ nói, "Chính là... Một câu đều nghe không hiểu..."

Tam công chúa: "..." Nếu không phải là cố kỵ làm mẹ tôn nghiêm, ta cũng rất muốn nói một câu, ta cũng là /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~, hắn rốt cuộc giảng được cái gì, hoàn toàn nghe không hiểu a!

Nếu là Dương Tiễn đến là được, bất quá hắn tới cũng vô dụng, Thốn Tâm hơi có chút uể oải, nay xiển đoạn hai giáo quan hệ, sớm đã không bằng năm đó, cảnh nhi hôm nay không tiện tiến điện nghe đạo, Dương Tiễn sao lại không phải đồng dạng. Thốn Tâm thở dài một tiếng, Châu Châu cũng y theo dáng dấp tới một câu, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đều là nhăn thành bánh bao mặt a.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ ngồi ngay ngắn vân đài, như thế nào không phát giác các nàng động tĩnh. Không thể nào, giáo chủ trong lòng phảng phất có ngàn con Thần thú gào thét mà qua, thế nhưng nghe không hiểu? ! Dương Tiễn năm đó không phải là chỉ dùng ba năm liền đem cửu chuyển huyền công hoà hợp * xuyên suốt sao, đều là hắn cưới cái ngốc lão bà! Tây Hải tam công chúa, nghiêm trọng kéo xuống tiêu chuẩn nha! Thôi, thôi, giáo chủ liếc mắt, hất lên tay áo, một quyển sách liền thả tới.

Châu Châu giơ tay vừa tiếp xúc với, đối diện thượng Thông Thiên giáo chủ "Hung dữ" ánh mắt.

Nàng nháy mắt mấy cái, cúi đầu vừa nhìn — « đạo đức ngọc văn ». Nàng một mặt nhìn Thông Thiên giáo chủ, một mặt lật ra đến xem, mới biết vừa mới giảng nội dung, toàn bộ ghi lại ở sách, hơn nữa một bên dùng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề chữ nhỏ dần dần chú giải. Châu Châu kinh ngạc trừng lớn mắt, lại nhìn Thông Thiên giáo chủ thì, hắn đã bị quay đầu đi. Châu Châu nhếch miệng cười một cái, lại có chút không được tự nhiên, cuối cùng vẫn là nói một câu: "Ngạch, cái này, cám ơn Thái sư tổ..."

Thốn Tâm nhất thời mặt phun phù dung, bận vỗ vỗ Châu Châu nói: "Còn không nhanh học."

Châu Châu gật đầu ứng, rốt cục bắt đầu tiếp xúc Đạo gia kinh điển, vu câu chữ ở giữa, thể ngộ thiên địa pháp tắc.

Bởi vì thông thiên lão sư tình bạn đưa tặng sách giáo khoa, buổi sáng nghe đạo rốt cuộc đến giải quyết, nhưng là buổi chiều là học tập trận pháp a, đừng nói là đưa sách giáo khoa, chính là lão sư ôm giáo cũng vô dụng.

Bởi vì là một đối một dạy học, Châu Châu vừa nhìn trận đồ liền nói: "Thái sư tổ, ta xem không hiểu."

"Cái này đều xem không hiểu? Ngươi lớn như vậy, cha ngươi là dạy thế nào ngươi ?"

Châu Châu chép chép miệng nói: "Ta lớn như vậy, thấy tận mắt cha ta thời gian không cao hơn ba ngày, liền được đưa đến ngươi tới nơi này a."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ cứng lại, hồi lâu nói: "Như vậy đáng thương, đừng nhìn ta như vậy, lại không phải là bần đạo buộc ngươi tới, là ngươi của chính mình thân sư tổ phải cứ cùng bần đạo cược... Thôi, thôi, bần đạo cũng nhớ ra rồi, cha ngươi nói ngươi thuật học rất kém cỏi, còn là từ cơ sở nhất toán thuật giáo khởi đi."

"Ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ, hiện có gà ông một, đáng tiền ngũ; gà mẫu một, đáng tiền tam; gà con tam, đáng tiền một. Nay trăm tiền mua gà trăm con. Hỏi gà ông, gà mẫu, gà con các bao nhiêu?"

Đơn giản như vậy, khẳng định biết đi, Thông Thiên giáo chủ thầm nghĩ, thật không nghĩ tới, bần đạo hiện tại còn phải làm vỡ lòng dạy học, bị lão nhị lừa thảm rồi.

Nhưng mà, giáo chủ hậm hực trung lại dẫn vui mừng, bởi vì Châu Châu vừa nghe, liền cao hứng bừng bừng nói: "Cái này ta biết!"

Một bên tách ra ngón tay tam công chúa trừng lớn hai mắt, lợi hại như vậy? ! Nàng lấy ngạc nhiên ánh mắt nhìn xem Châu Châu, sau đó liền nhìn thấy nàng đạp đạp trừng chạy đến Thông Thiên giáo chủ trước mặt vươn tay.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ một cái tát đem tay của nàng đánh xuống: "Làm cho ngươi đề toán, duỗi móng vuốt làm gì?"

Châu Châu lý trực khí tráng nói: "Đưa tiền a, ngươi không cho ta trăm tiền, ta như thế nào đi mua gà trở về số đâu?"

Thốn Tâm: "... Châu Châu."

Làm cho nàng tính gà liền muốn mua gà, may mắn không cho nàng tính đầu người a!

Thông Thiên giáo chủ đỡ trán than lại than, rót hai chén linh trà, hít sâu sau nói: "Đừng kêu nàng trư heo! Còn chưa đủ ngốc sao? ! Ngươi xem một chút ngươi cho hài tử lấy được danh tự này, càng làm càng ngốc, Dương Tiễn chẳng lẽ không cho nàng thủ đại danh sao?"

"Hồi sư tổ, thủ , gọi dương Tú Oánh..."

"Vậy thì đúng rồi!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ vỗ án mấy đạo, "Nhân chia cộng trừ ngươi sẽ đi, nhanh đưa dương Tú Oánh mang đến học, ngày mai phía trước nàng nếu còn là cái dạng này, bần đạo liền làm cho Dương Tiễn quay lại đây đích thân giáo! Có nghe hay không!"

"Đúng đúng đúng." Thốn Tâm liên thanh ứng với, ủy khuất nghĩ đến, rõ ràng dương Tú Oánh là ta thủ, dê trư trư mới là ngươi thưởng thức Dương Tiễn làm ra ngốc tên có được hay không?

 **Chương 119 Bỗng nhiên tiểu Hà liền cao vút**

Thốn Tâm vẫn cho là nhân chia cộng trừ rất đơn giản, tốt xấu nàng cũng mua nhiều năm như vậy thái a, nhưng mà, Thông Thiên giáo chủ gia đồ vật, cho dù là nhân chia cộng trừ, cũng đầy đủ giết chết long được không? !

Một trăm màn thầu một trăm đạo, đại đạo ba cái càng vô tăng; tiểu đạo ba người phân một cái, to nhỏ đạo sĩ các chitin.

Hiện có trĩ thỏ cùng lồng, bên trên có ba mươi lăm đầu, dưới có chín mươi bốn chân, hỏi trĩ thỏ các bao nhiêu.

Hiện có vật không biết bao nhiêu mà kể, tam tam số chi thừa nhị, năm năm số chi thừa tam, cúng thất thất số chi thừa nhị, hỏi vật bao nhiêu.

Đây vẫn chỉ là trước tam đề, tam công chúa há miệng run rẩy giơ lên to như chậu rửa mặt, dầy như gỗ thật đề sách, rốt cục hỏng mất.

" a! Đây là cái quỷ gì a!"

Phịch một tiếng, nàng đem đề sách hướng dưới đất một quăng, thanh ngọc lắc một cái, phảng phất đều bị nàng phẫn nộ rung chuyển.

Châu Châu thấy thế nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tiểu Thanh Đạo: "Nương, làm không được liền thôi, nếu không chúng ta về nhà đi, cái này không luật học."

Thốn Tâm giật mình, đối đầu nữ nhi mặt khổ qua, bận ngồi xuống xử lý tóc, gượng cười nói: "Không được , chúng ta không thể trở về đi, ngươi làm cho nương ngẫm lại một chút, nhất định có thể làm ra tới!"

"Tại sao không thể đi?" Châu Châu quyết miệng bất mãn nói, "Đổ ước là hai cái Thái sư tổ định ra , là cha đồng ý , từ đầu tới đuôi, bọn họ đều không hỏi qua ngươi cùng ta có muốn hay không đến, bọn họ đều không để ý chúng ta, chúng ta hà cớ gì nghe bọn hắn!"

Đây đã là Châu Châu lần thứ hai minh xác tỏ vẻ đối Dương Tiễn bất mãn , Thốn Tâm rốt cục bắt đầu chú ý, nàng đây cũng không phải là không phải là nhất thời nháo tiểu tính tình, mà là thật sự tồn tâm. Nàng tâm niệm vừa động, ôm lấy Châu Châu tròn vo người nhỏ, dò xét tính hỏi: "Châu Châu còn tại sinh cha khí?"

"Ta đương nhiên sinh khí!" Tiểu công chúa ngoẹo đầu, cắn môi, giữa lông mày đều là tức giận, "Hắn tại sao bỏ lại ta mặc kệ, tại sao phải nhường hai chúng ta tại nơi này, một ngày một đêm làm kỳ quái đề, ta rõ ràng nói , ta không muốn tới !"

"Châu Châu ~" Thốn Tâm chân mày cau lại, một tiếng quát khẽ, "Không thể nói như vậy. Cha ngươi làm sao lại bỏ ngươi lại mặc kệ, hắn đối với ngươi như thế nào, còn muốn nương từng cái lặp lại cho ngươi nghe sao?"

Châu Châu nghe vậy gục đầu xuống, lại giương mắt thì, ánh mắt đã muốn đỏ au như con thỏ một dạng: "Nhưng hắn rõ ràng đem ta ném cho Thái sư tổ, ta kêu khóc gọi hắn đừng đi, hắn căn bản cũng không nghe."

"Đó là bởi vì..." Thốn Tâm cũng có chút đau lòng, nàng xoa xoa Châu Châu quyển quyển, nhu Thanh Đạo, "Là bởi vì biểu ca ngươi."

"Biểu ca?" Châu Châu nhíu mày khó hiểu nói, "Là ai, là cảnh ca ca sao?"

"Không phải là." Thốn Tâm mặt giãn ra, "Châu Châu còn có một cái khác biểu ca ah ~ "

Đứa nhỏ đã lớn lên , có một số việc không thể một vị gạt a, Thốn Tâm nắm cả Châu Châu, cảm khái không thôi, đến cuối cùng dương gia quá khứ từng cái giảng thuật, toàn bộ đỡ ra. Đối với Châu Châu như dường như biết được suy nghĩ thần sắc, nàng nhàn nhạt cười một cái, nói: "Ngươi không đến, biểu ca ngươi liền phải chết, cha ngươi cũng là không có biện pháp a, hiện tại còn sinh không sinh cha ngươi khí?"

"Cái này..." Châu Châu đầu tiên là có chút hoảng hốt, sau đó hai đầu lông mày lại hiện ra buồn vô cớ, "Vậy hắn bỏ lại ta, cái này có thể tính . Nhưng chúng ta đều bị bắt được nơi này lâu như vậy, hắn tại sao còn chưa tới xem chúng ta?"

Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, điểm điểm nàng cái mũi nói: "Thật bắt ngươi chẳng còn cách nào khác; vừa mới không phải là mới nói cho ngươi sao, tuân biểu ca rất nguy hiểm, cha ngươi nhất định phải một tấc cũng không rời bảo hộ hắn sao?"

"Vậy ta rất nguy hiểm thì, hắn tại sao không đến bảo hộ ta?" Châu Châu một đôi mắt, hắc bạch phân minh, như thu thuỷ một dạng, nàng nghi hoặc hỏi mình mẫu thân, "Ta suýt nữa bị thiêu chết, bị đại xà ăn, ta lúc ấy cũng ta cảm giác phải chết, nhưng là hắn tại sao không tới cứu ta ư ?"

Cái gì? ! Thốn Tâm giật mình, nàng nắm chặt Châu Châu cổ tay đạo, "Chuyện khi nào? ! Ngươi như thế nào trước giờ chưa nói qua?"

Châu Châu khẽ giật mình, như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, che miệng áo não nói: "Các ngươi lại không hỏi qua, hơn nữa ta hiện tại rất tốt nha, nương ngươi liền đừng hỏi nữa."

Không hỏi qua? làm sao sẽ không hỏi qua, bọn họ đến tột cùng là có nhiều xem nhẹ đứa nhỏ này... Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy tâm thật giống sinh sôi bị khoét hạ một khối một dạng, lại niệm lên nàng Ngày đó đối Thông Thiên giáo chủ lời nói, "Ta lớn như vậy, thấy tận mắt cha ta thời gian không cao hơn ba ngày." Nhất thời càng là đau lòng như cắt.

Nàng ôm sát Châu Châu, túc Thanh Đạo: "Ta hiện tại hỏi , ngươi nhất định phải nhất ngũ nhất thập nói ra."

Châu Châu nghe vậy, phồng má không nói một lời, nửa ngày tới một câu.

"Ta muốn chính mình hỏi cha, không nói cho ngươi."

"Ngươi, ai ~ "

Mẫu nữ hai người chính đại mắt trừng đôi mắt nhỏ thời điểm, trong phòng vang lên người thứ ba thanh âm.

Ngao Cảnh chậm rãi đi vào phòng khách, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này, không khỏi lên tiếng dò hỏi: "Cô cô, Châu Châu, các ngươi đây là làm gì?"

Châu Châu nghe thấy ca ca thanh âm, trong lòng vui vẻ, chợt lách người giãy dụa Thốn Tâm ôm ấp, ôm cùng nàng cao không sai biệt cho lắm sách liền triều Ngao Cảnh chạy đi.

Ngao Cảnh bị cái này trọng lượng cấp ôm đập về sau lảo đảo một chút, nhất thời bật cười, ôm lấy Châu Châu nói: "Lại nháo không muốn làm đề ?"

"Mới không phải đâu." Châu Châu dùng sức dắt Ngao Cảnh quần áo đạo, "Ta là tích cực tưởng làm bài, nương không nghĩ ra được, cảnh ca ca mau giúp ta xem một chút đi, có được hay không, có được hay không?"

Ngao Cảnh bị nàng nháo cho bất đắc dĩ, nhìn hướng Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm sao lại không phải đồng dạng luống cuống. Thôi, hôm nay khẳng định hỏi không ra , nàng đỡ trán thở dài, đối Ngao Cảnh gật đầu nói: "Đi thôi, đợi lát nữa nhớ được trở lại dùng cơm."

Châu Châu nhất thời vui vẻ ra mặt.

Ngao Cảnh ôm Châu Châu, đi tới bọn họ chỗ ở tiểu điện hậu viên, thiên tiên phúc địa, cảnh trí tự nhiên phi phàm, đập vào mắt có thể thấy được, yêu đào phi phi, đan hạnh yên nhiên, khắp cây cùng kiều, vạn nhánh đan màu.

Châu Châu say mê hít sâu một hơi, mà Ngao Cảnh sớm đã mở ra đề sách, chuẩn bị tốt giấy bút.

"Không phải là nói muốn làm bài sao?"

Châu Châu vểnh lên quyết miệng, không bỏ dời ánh mắt, cúi đầu nhìn về phía thật dày đề sách, mắt đầy rực rỡ không thấy, chỉ có phức tạp số lượng, làm sao có thể không gọi nhân thở dài đâu?

Một tiếng này thở dài, chọc cho Ngao Cảnh hết sức vui mừng: "Có khó như vậy sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Châu Châu nhíu lại tiểu lông mày, phiền muộn nói, "Khó chết người , nhưng là vì biểu ca, lại không thể không làm..."

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Ngươi đều biết ? Mẹ ngươi nói cho ngươi? vậy nếu hiểu được, thì càng nên nghiêm túc học, kỳ thật cũng không khó, ngươi nghe cẩn thận..."

Vì thế, trong vườn hoa, liền vang lên như vậy đối thoại.

"Hóa ra là như vậy, vậy cái này đạo đâu, chúng ta có phải hay không là muốn nắm gà cùng con thỏ?"

"... Không cần, ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ, như vậy liền có thể giải..."

Ngắn ngủi mấy cái canh giờ, Châu Châu nhìn về phía Ngao Cảnh ánh mắt đã hoàn toàn không đồng dạng, bất kể là cái gì đề, ca ca chỉ cần nhìn một cái, bất động giấy bút, liền có thể diễn tính ra toàn bộ trình tự, còn có thể kết hợp đề mục giảng giải cho nàng trận đồ!

"Quá lợi hại!" Châu Châu chăm chú dắt lấy Ngao Cảnh vạt áo, sùng bái nói, "Ca ngươi nếu là về sớm đến là được, ta cùng nương làm một Thiên Nhất dạ, một đạo đều không làm ra đến, hì hì."

"Một đạo đều không làm ra đến trả cao hứng như vậy?"

"Đây không phải là làm ra à." Châu Châu ngượng ngùng xoa xoa đầu đạo, "Đúng rồi, ca ca, ngươi từ nơi nào học này đó, quá tuyệt vời!"

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày cười nói: "Miệng ngọt như vậy, cái này dạy ta người, ngươi cũng nhận biết."

"Ai nha ai nha?" Châu Châu ngoẹo đầu hiếu kỳ nói, "Có phải hay không là người thái sư kia tổ, ta liền biết, người sư tổ kia khẳng định so với ta cái này lợi hại."

"Cái gì cái này cái kia ." Ngao Cảnh lại cười nói, "Nha đầu ngốc, dạy ta chính là cha của ngươi cha a, ta bái tại cha ngươi môn hạ, một thân này bản lãnh, đều là hắn sở thụ, cho nên chúng ta, đã là biểu huynh muội, lại là sư huynh muội."

"Hắn dạy ngươi ?" Châu Châu nụ cười trên mặt dần dần biến mất hầu như không còn, nàng chìm Thanh Đạo, "Đúng, ta suýt nữa đều quên , mỗi lần cha trở về đều sẽ mang theo ca ca, chạy cũng mang theo ca ca..." Chính là trước giờ không mang quá ta!

Cái này đãi ngộ khác biệt quá rõ rệt , tiểu công chúa quá khứ vốn nhờ cái này nháo quá tính tình, lúc này hai chuyện ảnh hướng trái chiều đụng vào một chỗ, càng làm cho nàng khó chịu không thôi. Nàng ở trong lòng ám đạo, biểu ca gặp nạn hắn liền đi cứu, ta gặp nạn hắn liền mặc kệ. Biểu ca không hiểu hắn liền tinh tế giáo, ta không hiểu hắn cũng không để ý tới.

Ngao Cảnh mắt thấy tiểu muội muội trong mắt hiển hiện sương mù, lệ doanh vu tiệp, đem rơi chưa rơi.

Hắn tâm tư Tuệ Mẫn, tưởng tượng liền biết, hắn vội vàng kéo Châu Châu nói: "Làm sao vậy, lại vì chuyện ban đầu cáu kỉnh? Cha không phải là không muốn mang ngươi, mà là bởi vì quá nguy hiểm..."

"Cái kia mang ngươi liền không nguy hiểm sao? !" Châu Châu rống to một tiếng thốt ra, đối đầu Ngao Cảnh thần sắc kinh ngạc lại có chút ảo não, nàng quay mặt chỗ khác vò vò nói: "Ta một hồi liền trở về, sẽ không đi xa ."

Lời còn chưa dứt, một vệt sáng lóe ra, trong khoảnh khắc xẹt qua chân trời.

Ngao Cảnh kinh hãi, một chỉ hắn nắm lấy Châu Châu, chỉ thấy hoàng quang chợt lóe, tiểu cô nương đã muốn biến thành một cái người giấy, ung dung rơi xuống đất thượng.

"Thế thân pháp!"

Ngao Cảnh mặt mày lãnh túc, trong lòng ngầm khiển trách, Thông Thiên giáo chủ cả ngày đứng đắn trận đạo không dạy, tẫn giáo một ít thuật!

Rất xa Tử Chi trên sườn núi, chính một người độc rót giáo chủ đột nhiên hắt hơi một cái, dường như có nhân đang mắng ta?

Khẳng định là lão nhị, giáo chủ trút xuống một chiếc thuần tửu, trong lòng oán hận không thôi. Lần này thật đúng là bị đại ca nhị ca lừa thảm rồi, trong Bát Cảnh Cung trước mặt mọi người nói muốn truyền Tru Tiên trận đồ cho cái kia tiểu ngốc trư, làm cho nàng bằng cái này cùng Hoàng Tuân làm qua một trận, đến chứng Xiển Tiệt nhị giáo đến tột cùng ai ưu ai kém, vốn cho rằng là nhặt một thiên tài, kết quả là mời cái gì đều học không được tổ tông!

Ngẫm lại nàng học tập tiến độ, giáo chủ liền hai mắt đỏ lên, giận đến lại giơ lên bích ngọc bát một ngụm ngộp. Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ, cũng trách chính hắn lanh mồm lanh miệng, như thế nào đem Tru Tiên trận đồ nói ra ?

nếu không phải nhắc cái này, dạy nàng mấy chiêu pháp thuật cũng có chiến thắng cơ hội, nhưng hắn vừa nói ra, như vậy nhất định được giáo hội a. Nhưng mà, cái kia ngốc nữu, nhân chia cộng trừ đều tính không rõ, còn trông cậy vào nàng học được Tru Tiên trận đồ? !

Đây thật là, đào cái hố đem mình chôn ! Thông Thiên giáo chủ ôm đầu im lặng, có biện pháp gì hay không có thể để cho một tên ngu ngốc trong một đêm trở nên thông minh tuyệt đỉnh đâu? Giáo chủ lại uống vào một bát to, chính vắt óc suy nghĩ thời điểm, đột nhiên nghe được dưới vách tiếng nước ầm ầm. Hắn giật mình, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, mập cùng con nhím đồng dạng phấn long nổ ra mặt nước, trong miệng còn ngậm một cái tiên hạc.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: "..." Chính mắng lấy nhân liền tới.

Châu Châu rơi xuống đất vừa ổn định thân hình liền thấy Thông Thiên giáo chủ, hắn một đôi mắt tại xanh lét, nhìn chằm chằm trong tay nàng tiên hạc...

Châu Châu mặc mặc, không ngừng nói: "Thái sư tổ, ngươi đừng xem, đợi lát nữa phân một cái hạc chân cho ngươi."

"! ! !" Thông Thiên giáo chủ ngộp một chén rượu, thật muốn một cái tát đem nàng quất xuống!

"Cả ngày không học tập, lại chạy ra ngoài không làm việc đàng hoàng! Gáy sách hết à, đề tính hết à, kiếm luyện qua sao? !"

"Không..." Tiểu công chúa tròng mắt mệt mỏi đạo, "Ta tâm tình kém, nhất định phải ăn một chút gì, chờ ta đã ăn xong liền trở về."

A, tâm tình kém, Thông Thiên giáo chủ đang muốn hỏi, ngươi có thể so với ta tâm tình càng kém sao, nhưng mà, lời này còn chưa kịp lối ra, hắn liền bị cái này tiểu đồ tôn hung tàn giết hạc thủ pháp chấn kinh rồi.

Một đao chặt rơi đầu, ào ào nhổ lông, sau đó mở ngực mổ bụng, đem máu thịt be bét tâm can tỳ phế thận một phen kéo ra, phốc một tiếng liền ném đến một bên dưới cây liễu. Cây liễu sớm đã có linh tính, chậm rãi kéo lết căn rời đi.

"..." Thông Thiên giáo chủ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, đối đầu nàng bình tĩnh không lay động khuôn mặt nhỏ, trách mắng, "Tại sao có thể tùy tiện đồ thất lạc đâu?"

Châu Châu cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nhóm lửa nói: "Ngươi không hiểu, đây là cho nó bổ sung chất dinh dưỡng."

"Cắt, thế gian này vạn vật, liền không có bản tọa không hiểu ! Ta đây là tiên căn, cùng thế gian những cái kia tạp hoa cỏ dại không giống nhau, nhanh cho bần đạo nhặt về."

Châu Châu lại đối với sáng loáng ngọn lửa chậm chạp không động, nửa ngày nàng ngẩng đầu đối Thông Thiên giáo chủ nói: "Thái sư tổ, ngươi thật sự cái gì cũng biết sao?"

"Đó là đương nhiên!"

"Tốt, vậy ngươi nói cho ta, tại sao người thân nhất đãi người khác so với ngươi hảo?"

Châu Châu cứng cổ, trong mắt còn ngậm nước mắt, nàng vốn là đang nói mình sự, nào có thể đoán được câu này, cũng thật sâu đỉnh giáo chủ ống thở. Linh Bảo Thiên tôn, tiệt giáo thánh nhân, sống vạn thanh năm, mỗi lần triều hắn đâm đao , cũng đều là người trong nhà, huyết mạch tương liên, một mạch biến thành thân huynh đệ a.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ đem bát ngọc hướng trúc trên bàn một quăng, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Nói nhảm, bởi vì ngươi người thân nhất, không vượt qua ngươi một người thân. Hắn bất công người nọ, tự nhiên đãi ngươi không bằng hắn." Sư phụ, đại ca, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là như thế.

"Tại sao? !" Châu Châu đem hạc hất lên, đứng lên nói: "Ta ngoan như vậy, như vậy nghe lời, cố gắng như vậy, hắn hẳn nên bất công ta mới đúng!"

"Phốc, dương Tú Oánh, loại lời này ngươi cũng nói được, mấy cái từ này nhi, cái nào có thể cùng ngươi dính vào bên?" Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhấp một hơi rượu, chỉ điểm, "Ngươi nhìn một cái ngươi, mắt vô tôn thượng, gian trá xảo quyệt, làm việc thô lỗ, nếu là bần đạo, cũng tuyệt đối không..."

Câu nói kế tiếp im bặt mà dừng, tại đối đầu Châu Châu liên tục nước mắt sau.

"Khụ khụ, bần đạo chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút." Giáo chủ gõ gõ bát đạo, "Ngươi kỳ thật cũng không có kém như vậy... Chẳng qua, cho dù pháp lực ngất trời, cũng không có cách nào chi phối người bên ngoài ý nghĩ, có thành kiến , thủy chung có thành kiến, không ngươi đứng lại bên này người, vĩnh viễn sẽ không lý giải trợ giúp ngươi!"

Châu Châu bị ngữ trung hàn ý cóng đến run một cái, nàng suy tư chốc lát, do dự nói: "Thái sư tổ, ngươi cái này nói thật giống như không phải là ta à, chẳng lẽ, ngươi đang nói chính ngươi?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái, cười nhạt nói: "Nha, đột nhiên lại khai khiếu , ngươi nói một chút ngươi, lúc học tập có thể có hiện tại nửa phần nhạy bén cỡ nào tốt."

"Ta vẫn luôn rất nhạy bén ." Châu Châu nhíu nhíu mày, quyết tâm chứng minh chính mình thực lực, nàng tay phải bấm niệm pháp quyết, trống rỗng chợt hiện bích ngọc bát, tiếp lấy mặc niệm pháp chú, quỳnh tương ngọc lộ từ cái chén không trung dâng lên, Châu Châu tư trượt một ngụm nói: "Chỉ là tại học trận đạo thời điểm, có một chút như vậy khó khăn."

"Cắt." Thông Thiên giáo chủ cười nhạo một tiếng, Châu Châu lơ đễnh, nàng nhặt lên hạc chạy đến Thông Thiên giáo chủ đối diện ngồi xuống, hỏi, "Thái sư tổ, ngươi người thân nhất cũng mặc kệ ngươi sao? Bọn họ tại sao mặc kệ ngươi, ngươi mặc kệ ngươi thì, ngươi là làm sao đây ?"

"..." Thông Thiên giáo chủ mi tâm nhảy lên, "Cùng ngươi có nửa ly quan hệ sao? Nói lại nhiều, lại đáng ghét, ta nếu là cha ngươi, cũng tình nguyện coi chừng Hoàng Tuân Ngao Cảnh, mới lười quản ngươi."

"Cha ta mới sẽ không như vậy chứ!" Châu Châu bị đâm trúng chỗ đau, giận đạo, "Miệng lại độc, tính tình lại, ta nếu là ngươi vậy ai ai, cũng tình nguyện coi chừng người khác, giờ không nghĩ nhìn ngươi."

"Ngươi nói cái gì? !" Thông Thiên giáo chủ vỗ bàn trà, giận không kềm được.

Châu Châu đoạt lấy bầu rượu, hét lớn một ngụm nói: "Ngươi nói được cái gì, ta nói cái gì."

"Bầu rượu còn tới, đừng lãng phí linh đan của ta diệu dược."

"Vậy ngươi đem hạc chân còn tới, đừng đạp hư ta mỹ vị mỹ vị."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ mặc mặc, ngó ngó trong tay nàng cả hạc, Châu Châu thuận tầm mắt của hắn nhìn sang, bận một phen giật xuống hạc chân, ném vào Thông Thiên giáo chủ trong ngực.

"Ta trước cho ngươi, ngươi hiện tại trả lại cho ta, sau đó ta lại đem bầu rượu cho ngươi."

"Còn là làm cho bần đạo trước tiên đánh chết ngươi đi..."

Đương nhiên, cuối cùng không có đánh nhau, thực lực chênh lệch quá cách xa, vạn nhất thật đánh chết sẽ không tốt. Giáo chủ như là tự an ủi mình, che giấu hắn lại bị đỗi đến không lời nào để nói sự thật.

"Lấy lớn hiếp nhỏ không phải là người tốt."

"Hơn nữa, ban đầu ta là đang quan tâm ngươi, là chính ngươi lòng tốt xem như lừa lá gan phổi, mới dẫn tới trận này không cần thiết tranh chấp."

" 'Chúng sinh gì niệm? Không biết pháp, không biết kỳ chịu, tự chung làm ác, càng tướng phỉ báng.' đây là tự ngươi nói mà nói, ngươi đều quên sao?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ một cái tát dán lên nàng đầu: "Nhìn đem ngươi có thể ! Được rồi, mau mau cút."

Châu Châu che đầu, đau đến nước mắt đảo quanh, nàng chu chu mỏ nói: "Khả ngươi còn chưa nói cho ta, bọn họ không thích chúng ta thì, nên làm thế nào đây?"

"Còn có thể làm sao?" Thông Thiên giáo chủ buông tay một cái, trong mắt hiển hiện chính là trước nay chưa từng có tịch liêu, "Ngươi một mảnh chân thành, nhưng bọn hắn tâm như sắt đá, ngươi chân tâm thực lòng, bọn họ lại thời khắc gài bẫy. Có thể làm chỉ có làm bản thân mạnh lên, đừng đã mất đi thân tình, còn bị mất chính mình."

Châu Châu nghe được tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, nàng mở miệng nói: "... Cái kia, vậy ta cường đại chính mình, cha ta hội đối với ta so với bọn hắn đều tốt sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Thông Thiên giáo chủ cười lạnh nói, "Dương Tiễn cùng lão đại, lão nhị, bản chất đều là một loại người, ai đối bọn hắn đạt thành mục đích có lợi, bọn họ tự nhiên liền sẽ coi trọng ai."

"Tốt a." Châu Châu vỗ trúc án, hào khí ngất trời, "Người thái sư kia tổ, chúng ta cùng nhau nỗ lực. Ngươi cẩn thận học tập, ta cũng học tập cho tốt, đến lúc đó đợi, lão đại lão nhị hội tốt với ngươi, cha ta cũng hội tốt với ta."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhịn không được cười lên, hắn lại cười nói: "Ngươi thật muốn học tập cho tốt?"

"Đương nhiên, ta nhất định sẽ học tập cho tốt ." Châu Châu vỗ ngực bảo đảm nói.

"Vậy ngươi nâng cốc trong ấm rượu đều uống sạch."

Châu Châu ước lượng bầu rượu trọng lượng, hỏi: "Uống sạch liền có thể học được trận đạo?"

Giáo chủ chân thành nói: "Không sai biệt lắm, tuy rằng không thể để cho ngươi ngốc đầu khai khiếu, nhưng chí ít bần đạo giáo huấn ngươi thì sẽ không bị nhân nói khi dễ tiểu hài."

"Ah ~~" Châu Châu lên tiếng, lộc cộc lộc cộc dội xuống.

Vì thế, đang tại bích du cung tìm kiếm khắp nơi Châu Châu Ngao Cảnh, đột nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng rồng gầm, hắn theo tiếng nhìn một cái, màu hồng trường long từ Tử Chi trên sườn núi nhất phi trùng thiên, tại cửu tiêu phía trên, lăn lộn ngâm gọi, nhất thời cuồng phong gào thét, lôi đình nổ vang, tử điện cuồng vũ, vạn dặm chưng vân.

 **Chương 120 Chợt biết trước tình tâm đã vỡ**

Làm Ngao Cảnh giá kim quang đuổi tới Tử Chi dốc thì, Thông Thiên giáo chủ sớm đã ngồi xuống thanh thản nhìn bầu trời.

"Ngươi đối Châu Châu làm cái gì? !"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhíu nhíu mày, cũng không động khí: "Ngươi ngược lại là thật quan tâm cái này tiểu mập mạp, không đúng, bây giờ đã không phải là tiểu mập mạp , có lẽ là cái đại mập mạp."

"Thúc linh chưởng?" Thốn Tâm nghe thấy long ngâm, liền biết không đúng, ngựa không dừng vó xông lên dốc đỉnh, sương mù hoàn tán loạn, thần sắc kinh hoàng, "Ngươi tại sao phải làm như thế? ! Châu Châu, Châu Châu, ngươi thế nào, nương bây giờ đang ở cứu ngươi!"

Ngao Cảnh vội vàng kéo Thốn Tâm, trong đôi mắt đẹp, sớm đã trút bỏ ôn hòa ngụy trang, triển lộ trong bản chất hàn ý. Nhưng dù cho là lúc này, hắn vẫn có thể khống chế cảm xúc, an ủi Thốn Tâm, cứ việc bên trong sớm đã dời sông lấp biển.

"Cô cô đừng vội, ta vậy thì đi đem Châu Châu cứu được."

"Chỉ bằng ngươi?" Thông Thiên giáo chủ đứng chắp tay, càng lộ vẻ Phong Thần hiên nâng, tùng hình hạc xương, "Nàng khả thêm gần vạn năm pháp lực, ngươi như vậy , còn là đừng lên đi tìm đánh ."

Ngao Cảnh giật mình, nhìn xem trên bàn rỗng tuếch rượu ấm, trong mắt tinh quang chợt lóe, bỗng nhiên, hắn cười lạnh một tiếng: "Vậy nhưng chưa hẳn."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ tinh thông trận pháp, môn hạ chư đệ tử như vậy một đạo, hơn xa Xiển giáo, Tam Tiêu nương nương chỉ bằng vào cửu khúc Hoàng Hà trận liền làm cho Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn tự thân xuất mã, liền có thể nhìn ra tiệt giáo trận đạo tu vi không phải bình thường. Mà cái này kim ngao đảo bích du cung, chính là Thông Thiên giáo chủ đạo trường, làm sao có thể không bố trí trận pháp.

Trên thực tế, kim ngao đảo bốn phía, sớm đã ấn địa thủy hỏa phong, thiên địa tam mới, bố trí xuống đại trận, mà đại trận bên trong, lại khảm tiểu trận, một hiên một quán, một đình một uyển, đều tự thành hệ thống. Chỉ là bởi vì Thông Thiên giáo chủ biết tới ba cái không tri huyện , sớm trước cấm trận pháp vận chuyển, tiểu công chúa lúc này mới có thể cả ngày loạn chuyển.

Nhưng bây giờ, Ngao Cảnh vì ngăn lại Châu Châu, thôi động pháp lực, vận chuyển trận pháp, nhất thời bích du cung trên không, âm phong ào ào, khói đen tràn ngập, lôi đình nổ vang, sát khí ngút trời.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhíu mày quát: "Ngươi điên rồi, bần đạo hộ đảo đại trận nàng như thế nào trải qua được, còn không nhanh dừng tay."

Ngao Cảnh thản nhiên cười một cái, chỉ án ấn Thốn Tâm nói: "Yên tâm."

Nói xong hắn liền đánh ra pháp quyết, khu động phong thuỷ lưỡng lộ, dùng cái khốn trận, nhất thời phong như kinh hồng, thủy như du long, gào thét trời cao, một đầu một đuôi, khóa lại phấn long. Châu Châu mất đi tự do, không được lăn lộn, Ngao Cảnh thở dài một tiếng, chỉ một ngón tay, điểm hôn mê nàng.

"Hảo tiểu tử, thế nhưng học trộm ta bích du cung trận pháp. Còn có, ngươi đem nàng lấy xuống làm gì, trong cơ thể nàng khí huyết sôi trào, không cho nàng phát tiết ra ngoài, chẳng lẽ tưởng nàng gân mạch đứt đoạn mà chết sao?"

Ngao Cảnh nghiêm mặt nói: "Tiểu tử vì nàng điều tức là được."

"Hừ." Thông Thiên giáo chủ xì khẽ một tiếng, "Chỉ bằng ngươi một chút như vậy đạo hạnh."

cái này cũng không được, vậy cũng không được, chẳng lẽ do nàng thần chí không rõ chạy loạn không thành, Ngao Cảnh đang chờ chế giễu lại, lại thấy Thông Thiên giáo chủ tự thân vì Châu Châu điều tức.

Pháp lực mạnh mẽ dưới sự trấn an, phấn long rốt cục an tĩnh lại, đóng lại mắt đánh lên tiểu khò khè, râu rồng một bãi một bãi . Thốn Tâm sớm đã xông lên phía trước, ôm lấy Châu Châu long / đầu, trong lòng vừa tức vừa gấp, có thể thông thiên giáo chủ đang tại thay con gái nàng vận công, nàng lại không thể vào lúc này quấy rầy, cho nên kìm nén đến trên mặt ửng hồng, mồ hôi đầm đìa, thẳng trừng Thông Thiên giáo chủ.

Ngao Cảnh thấy thế tiến lên phía trước nói: "Cô cô yên tâm, Châu Châu không có việc gì, nàng hẳn là uống tiên tửu, không duyên cớ nhiều hơn không ít pháp lực, mới có thể long thân lớn lên, nhất thời phát cuồng."

"Pháp lực, phát cuồng? !" Thốn Tâm mắt hạnh trợn lên, nắm đấm nắm chặt chặt chẽ, đốt ngón tay trắng bệch.

Ngao Cảnh gật đầu nói: "Quả thực như thế."

"Nói hươu nói vượn." Thông Thiên giáo chủ lúc này thu công xen vào nói, "rõ ràng là uống say say khướt, đợi nàng tỉnh rượu không phải tốt. Bần đạo tặng nàng vạn năm pháp lực, các ngươi không quỳ xuống dập đầu, ngược lại quắc mắt nhìn trừng trừng, là đạo lý gì a?"

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi, lại cười nói: "Sư tổ, Châu Châu đã muốn xong chưa, nàng về sau còn có thể..."

"Sẽ không." Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhíu mày đáp, "Bản tọa đã muốn men theo kỳ kinh bát mạch vì nàng chải vuốt pháp lực, trong chốc lát nàng tỉnh rượu , liền lại có thể chạy có thể nhảy ."

"Ân, vậy là tốt rồi, nếu đã nữ nhi của ta không có việc gì, vậy ta hiện tại... Liền có thể cùng ngươi tính sổ!"

"Không cần quá mức cảm kích bản tọa... Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì tới?"

Tam công chúa đằng một chút đứng dậy, một cước đạp lăn trúc án, bình ngọc bát ngọc ngã tại dưới đất đánh nát bấy, tiếp theo liền bắt đầu liên tiếp đạn pháo.

"Tốt xấu đứa nhỏ này bảo ngươi một tiếng Thái sư tổ, ngươi chính là như vậy đối với nàng ? ! Ngươi quả thực không xứng là thầy người biểu!"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ cả kinh lông mày đều run lên: "Bản tọa nhưng là tặng không nàng vạn năm pháp lực..."

"Ai mà thèm ngươi vạn năm pháp lực!" Thốn Tâm mày liễu dựng ngược, khiển trách trở về, "Nàng một tiểu cô nương, muốn lớn như vậy pháp lực làm gì, ngươi nhìn một cái ngươi đem nàng ép buộc , đột nhiên lớn như vậy, còn không biết có hay không di chứng!"

"Làm sao có thể có hậu di chứng, đây là hoàng trung Lý sở nhưỡng chi rượu, chính là tiên thiên linh căn, bao nhiêu người mong muốn mà không được..."

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi, nàng bãi bãi tay nói: "Sư tổ ta đã nói với ngươi lời nói thật, Châu Châu là của ta nữ nhi, ta chưa từng trông cậy vào nàng thành tựu cái gì Đại La đạo quả, pháp lực vô biên. Ta chỉ hi vọng nàng bình an, vui vui sướng sướng quá cả đời là đủ rồi. Nàng được đưa đến ngươi nơi này, vốn không phải là ta mong muốn..."

"Nhưng lại là nàng cha mong muốn." Thông Thiên giáo chủ âm thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, rốt cục đổi lại là ta đánh gãy lời của nàng!

Thốn Tâm thầm mắng một tiếng Dương Tiễn, nhướng mày nói: "Vậy ngươi cũng không thể hành hạ như thế đứa nhỏ! Sư tổ, không thể có lần sau , nếu như ngài lại đối với ta như vậy nữ nhi, vậy chúng ta liền chỉ có thể đi Tử tiêu cung thấy Đạo Tổ nói rõ lí lẽ ."

Giáo chủ tưởng chụp trúc án đều không vỗ, bởi vì đã muốn bị tam công chúa đá ngã lăn ...

Hắn chỉ vào Thốn Tâm, giận nói: "Ngươi dám lấy Đạo Tổ đến ép bần đạo, chỉ bằng các ngươi, liên Tử tiêu cung ngoài cương phong đều xuyên không qua!"

Thốn Tâm không cam lòng yếu thế, đối chọi gay gắt: "Nàng cha lại không phải là một chết ! Có Dương Tiễn tại, nơi nào ta đi không được? !"

"Ai, ngươi đây đổ nói đúng , nàng cha quả thực cùng chết không phân biệt." Thông Thiên giáo chủ không những không giận mà còn cười, liêu bào ngồi xuống, bàn trà lại khởi, trà xanh hương khí từ từ.

"Bần đạo cố ý thả tiểu mập mạp ở trên trời nháo thành cái dạng này, hắn cha còn không phải như vậy hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Nếu là bần đạo thật muốn đối với các ngươi làm cái gì, hoặc là không có nghiêm ngặt ước thúc môn hạ cừu thị Xiển giáo người, ngươi nói Dương Tiễn có thể hay không kịp cho các ngươi nhặt xác?"

"Cô phụ chính vì nguyên nhân này sự, mới mệnh ta đi theo tả hữu." Ngao Cảnh nhíu mày lại cười nói, "Đệ tử tuy không sánh bằng Thái sư tổ vạn nhất, nhưng đuổi hạng giá áo túi cơm, còn là không đáng kể."

"Gặp chuyện sẽ sai sử người bên ngoài, Dương Tiễn chính mình đâu, đứa nhỏ này sự, hắn đích thân quản quá mấy lần? Tây Hải tam công chúa, ngươi vừa mới nói, chỉ muốn nàng cả đời bình an vui sướng. Khả bần đạo nói cho ngươi, nàng từ vừa sinh ra, liền cùng bình an vui sướng bốn chữ vô duyên. Nàng bên ngoài thì từng trải, ngươi chỉ sợ hiện tại đều không rõ ràng đi, có muốn hay không tận mắt biết?"

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, cùng Ngao Cảnh liếc nhau, Ngao Cảnh như có chút suy nghĩ, mở miệng nói: "Châu Châu bên ngoài ăn thật nhiều khổ?"

Giáo chủ khẽ cười một tiếng, hất lên trong trản tàn trà, hơi nước tràn ngập, ẩn ẩn hiện ra cảnh tượng.

Máu me đầm đìa đụng xác ra biển, ngộ nhập tuần ngày quỹ đạo, bị thiêu đến cả người cháy đen, rơi xuống thế gian, nho nhỏ phấn long, nằm tại vạn quật sơn trên giường, khóe mắt thấm lệ, miệng hơi hơi run run, không biết là tại gọi cha còn là tại gọi nương.

Đón lấy, chính là thức khuya dậy sớm luyện kiếm, đi săn, còn muốn ở trong tối trong phòng bị lão hồ ly lấy máu, cuối cùng thậm chí bị thúc đẩy ô ép một chút mãng xà trong đám! Nhỏ như vậy đứa nhỏ, ngay tại bầy rắn tanh hôi miệng rộng trung cầm kiếm liều mạng, hai mắt vô thần, chỉ bằng bản năng chém giết, bị thương, theo bản năng gọi cha gọi nương, nhưng là bọn họ đều không đi cứu nàng, đều không đi cứu nàng...

Tí tách, tí tách, Thốn Tâm móng tay khắc vào lòng bàn tay, máu tươi nhỏ xuống tại Tử Chi dốc trên đá ngầm, như là mẫu thân vỡ vụn trái tim.

"Ta suýt nữa bị thiêu chết, bị đại xà ăn, ta lúc ấy cũng ta cảm giác phải chết, nhưng là hắn tại sao không tới cứu ta ư ?"

Thốn Tâm che miệng, ngũ tạng đều băng, đau lòng tận xương, từ hồn phách nơi sâu bắn ra run rẩy áy náy chiếm lấy nàng tâm thần, nàng một câu nói cũng nói không nên lời, thậm chí ngay cả nước mắt đều trôi không ra, chỉ có thể lăng lăng đứng yên tại chỗ, tùy ý se lạnh gió biển thổi qua nàng gương mặt, phá tiến nàng trong bản chất.

"Hiện tại bần đạo có thể trả lời ngươi một vấn đề khác . Cho nàng pháp lực, là vì nàng tại Thái Dương Chân Hỏa hạ bảo vệ mạng nhỏ, là vì nàng lưu lạc bên ngoài thì bình yên vô sự, càng là vì nàng tại cuồng mãng truy kích thì trở lui toàn thân, như vậy, Dương Tiễn tại cố xong cháu trai sau ngẫu nhiên nhớ tới nữ nhi, mới có thể trở về thấy một người sống, Tây Hải tam công chúa, ngươi nói có đúng hay không?"

"Bần đạo cũng là nhất thời nảy lòng cảm hoài, luôn là bị xem nhẹ đả kích cái kia, nếu là mình không cường đại, vậy coi như thật không đường sống ."

Nói xong, hắn đem Châu Châu thu nhỏ, mang theo muốn đi. Thốn Tâm như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, vội vàng kéo Thông Thiên giáo chủ cánh tay, mới mở miệng thanh âm khàn khàn vô cùng: "Ngươi muốn dẫn nàng đi chỗ nào?"

Giáo chủ hất lên tay áo, Ngao Cảnh bận đỡ lấy Thốn Tâm, mở miệng nói: "Thái sư tổ, ngài đãi Châu Châu chi tâm, có mấy phần là chân tình, có mấy phần là vì cùng Nguyên Thủy sư tổ tranh cao thấp, ngươi ta lòng dạ biết rõ. Mượn ta cô mẫu sơ sẩy chi tội, liên nữ nhi đều không cho nàng thấy, đây không khỏi làm trái Đạo Tổ truyền lại chi đức. Huống hồ, tu đạo sự tình, mấu chốt tại ngộ, canh giờ dài ngắn, cũng không trọng yếu."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ hừ một tiếng, cũng không quay đầu lại lạnh lùng nói: "Ngược lại là ăn nói khéo léo cực kỳ a, cái kia không bằng trước cùng bần đạo luận luận ngươi học trộm ta bích du cung trận đạo sự tình?"

Ngao Cảnh nhíu mày đáp: "Cùng bái hồng quân tu đạo đức, tam giáo tóm lại là một nhà, đệ tử chính là tam giáo truyền nhân, có thể khu động trận pháp cũng hợp tình hợp lý, cần gì học trộm?"

"A." Thông Thiên giáo chủ lại là một tiếng cười nhạo, Ngao Cảnh chính vận sức chờ phát động thì, chợt nghe thấy bên tai tiếng gió, hắn đưa tay vừa tiếp xúc với, vừa lúc đem Châu Châu tiếp tiến trong ngực.

"Tỉnh mang nàng đến di la cung."

Ngao Cảnh nhìn qua nhìn như thanh tuyển bóng lưng, cảm nhận được trong tay trĩu nặng trọng lượng, một trận gió biển đảo qua, cả người phát lạnh, nguyên lai trên lưng sớm đã ướt đẫm .

Châu Châu phảng phất chìm vào đến một giấc mơ trung, cự nhân quơ cự phủ, chém vào một mảnh hỗn độn mê mang, tiếp lấy chợt hiện đạo thứ nhất quang, thiên địa tách ra, thanh lên cao, trọc rơi xuống, cự nhân lại vào lúc này ầm vang ngã xuống đất, mắt trái lên không, hóa thành mặt trời, mắt phải theo, hóa thành mặt trăng, nhật nguyệt giữa trời, đồng thời chiếu rọi mãng hoang thổ địa, kim quang cùng ngân huy xen lẫn, bỗng nhiên bắn vào nàng ánh mắt. Nàng giật mình, một cái xoay người ngồi xuống, đối diện thượng mẫu thân hai mắt đẫm lệ khuôn mặt.

"Nương, ngươi khóc cái gì?"

Châu Châu rất kinh ngạc, không hay biết, Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Cảnh so với nàng kinh ngạc hơn.

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn xem một nháy mắt hóa thành hình người nữ nhi, chỉ cảm thấy vừa xa lạ lại quen thuộc.

Châu Châu nghiễm nhiên mười ba mười bốn tuổi thiếu nữ bộ dáng, thân hình thon thả, tóc dài xõa vai, khuôn mặt tựa nàng, tiểu xảo nhu hòa, khả cái kia mặt mày, lại là cực kỳ giống Dương Tiễn. Tu mi như mực, xẹt qua cây mộc lan bàn da thịt trắng noãn, một đôi mắt phượng, khóe mắt thượng thiêu, nhìn quanh ở giữa, tinh rực rỡ trăng sáng, càng lộ vẻ khí khái hào hùng mười phần, may mắn bên miệng có hai lúm đồng tiền, bằng thêm mấy phần thanh tú hồn nhiên, bằng không, nhìn thành là cái tuấn mỹ nam hài cũng không chừng a.

Thốn Tâm nhất thời suy nghĩ ngàn vạn, bị Châu Châu rung mấy lần lấy lại tinh thần, như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, bận đỡ dậy nữ nhi nói: "Ngoan, thế nào, còn khó hơn không khó chịu?"

Châu Châu lắc đầu, cười một cái lúm đồng tiền lại hiện: "Cảm giác thật tốt, cả người đều tràn ngập lực lượng."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Thốn Tâm nắm lên Châu Châu,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: "Vậy chúng ta hiện tại liền về nhà, muốn chơi thế nào thì chơi thế đó, lại mặc kệ gian hàng này chuyện."

Thốn Tâm thương tâm , nàng dùng một đời thời gian đến học được lý giải anh hùng, nhưng nàng lại không thể chịu đựng nữ nhi cũng gặp loại này coi nhẹ. Có khi rất thích nhị ca, có khi lại ngăn không được oán hắn, hắn đúng là tam giới số một số hai anh hùng tuấn kiệt, lại không phải là một hảo trượng phu, càng không phải là người cha tốt.


	21. 121-126

**Chương 121 Tử điện trong trận toàn khốn**

Nhị Lang Chân Quân gần đây vẫn luôn ở vào ngựa không ngừng vó câu bận rộn trạng thái. Đúng a, làm sao có thể thong thả ~ hắn một mặt phải "Trời xui đất khiến" tìm một cơ hội sử Thiên Đình biết được Hằng Nga cùng Cao Lan Anh bị nhốt thanh long sơn huyền anh động, phủ lên hạ giới yêu quái thế lớn càn rỡ, dẫn tới Thiên Đình trọng binh hạ phàm bình loạn, một phương diện khác, hắn lại biến hóa huyễn tượng hạ giới, hoặc du thuyết hoặc châm ngòi hoặc lợi dụ, dẫn tới những năm gần đây bốn phía làm loạn yêu nghiệt bện thành một sợi dây thừng cùng chống chọi với Thiên Đình.

Như thế như vậy, Nhị Lang Chân Quân một bên kiệt lực trợ giúp nhân gia làm loạn, vừa lại suất Tứ Đại Thiên Vương mưu đồ bình định, thì thắng thì bại, thắng tự nhiên là bởi vì Nhị Lang Chân Quân điều hành có phương pháp, mà bại nha, đương nhiên là bởi vì Tứ Đại Thiên Vương lỗ mãng làm việc không lắm trúng kế la.

Vương mẫu mới đầu còn "Hiểu lầm" hắn mượn cơ hội sinh sự, điều đi bên cạnh nàng người có thể dùng được, có thể thấy được tình thế càng thêm nghiêm trọng, Tứ Đại Thiên Vương như thế chăng có tác dụng, nàng cũng không thể nói gì hơn. Nàng sâu khánh không cùng Dương Tiễn vạch mặt, bằng không quả thật thủ hạ không thể dựa chi tài. Tình thế không do người, nàng hiện tại còn cần dùng Dương Tiễn, tự nhiên đối Hoàng Tuân sự tình tạm thời buông tha, còn phái người đi ban thưởng mạo bưng tinh, thường ngày thấy Dương Tiễn, cũng là vẻ mặt ôn hoà, chỉ là thời khắc căn dặn hắn cần phải nhanh chóng tìm về người đến.

Dương Tiễn mỗi lần đáp ứng, mặt lộ vẻ cung kính thái độ, bên trong lại là một mảnh yên tĩnh. Vương mẫu phản ứng, đều tại hắn trong dự liệu. Nàng vì thiên hạ nữ tiên đứng đầu, nay hai tên trọng yếu nữ tiên bị bắt đi, biết rõ bị giam ở nơi nào, còn nửa ngày cứu không ra, cái này đánh Thiên Đình mặt, càng là trọng trọng đánh nương nương mặt, nương nương làm sao có thể không vội? Vả lại, Tứ Đại Thiên Vương nhiều lần phạm tội, nếu không phải là hắn ôm lấy, sớm đã định tội với thiên, vương mẫu tuy rằng chán ghét Tứ Đại Thiên Vương, nhưng cũng không nghĩ mất cái này trợ lực, tự nhiên sẽ gấp bội lôi kéo hắn, để hắn tiếp tục bảo vệ hắn nhóm.

Hiện nay tình huống, chỉ có thể như vậy mang xuống .

Dương Tiễn đứng ở ngọc cột bên cạnh, sao trời quanh mình gió táp thổi đến hắn đại huy bay phất phới. A tuân đã bái Tôn Ngộ Không vi sư, chỉ mong hắn sớm ngày học thành bản lãnh, cứu ra Tam muội cùng trời hóa, mà hắn cũng có thể sớm ngày cùng thê nữ đoàn tụ .

Hắn nhìn về phương xa, ảm đạm nguyệt cung hạ, một đám mây mịt mờ, chờ đợi, tưởng niệm, xoắn xuýt, áy náy ở trong lòng hắn quấy thành một đoàn. Thốn Tâm đã muốn hồi lâu không cho hắn gửi thư , cũng không biết Châu Châu quá được như thế nào, cảnh nhi tiểu tử này cũng chậm chạp không truyền âm. Nếu không, đi xem một chút đi? Nhanh đi mau trở về, tưởng cũng trì hoãn không được đại sự.

Dương Tiễn thở phào một cái, quyết định, trong mắt phượng hào quang cùng tinh huy hoà lẫn.

Tại Nhị Lang Chân Quân trong mắt, đây là một lần tràn ngập yêu cùng hài hòa gặp gỡ. Nhưng khi hắn vừa sải bước tiến kim ngao đảo thì, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, cái này tựa hồ cùng hắn nghĩ đến có sai lầm...

Vừa mới chân vừa rơi xuống đất, quanh mình cảnh vật liền bắt đầu vặn vẹo, hoàn cảnh đột biến, đãi hắn lấy lại tinh thần, người đã bị khốn trận pháp bên trong. Thân mình bị chôn trong hố, không thể động đậy, chỉ có một cái đầu ở bên ngoài còn có thể thoảng qua động động nói mấy câu, bên cạnh cùng hắn đồng dạng tình huống , còn có lão bà hắn cùng cháu...

"Ha ha ha ha, lại tới một cái!"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ thanh âm mừng đến đều có chút dập dờn.

Mà lão bà vừa thấy hắn tắc từ vui sướng như điên đến thương tâm không thôi, nàng khóc ròng nói: "Cứ tưởng rằng ngươi là có tác dụng , không nghĩ tới cũng là cái tốt mã dẻ cùi! Hiện tại nhưng làm sao bây giờ a, lại tới một cái chịu đánh cho."

Một bên cháu khuyên nhủ: "Cô cô liền đừng nóng giận , cô phụ lại anh minh thần võ, khả cánh tay chung quy vặn bất quá đùi... Chúng ta còn là tiếp lấy chịu đi."

Dương Tiễn giờ phút này đã đem trận thế đánh giá một phen, vẫn còn may không phải là sát trận, chỉ là khốn trận, nhớ tới vừa mới tiếng cười, Thông Thiên giáo chủ là ăn nhiều chết no sao? !

Hắn đang muốn hỏi đến tột cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, một đạo sấm dậy liền quay đầu đánh xuống, Chân Quân chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt đóm lửa loạn phun, vốn là quyển quyển tóc trở nên càng thêm lập thể.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế bận triều nơi xa nói: "WOW, ngươi tốt chưa?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ thanh âm lại hợp thời vang lên: "Đừng thúc giục, hiện tại nhưng là duy nhất một lần muốn cứu ba người, nàng nếu không đem thương lãng kiếm quyết dung hội quán thông, tới cũng vô dụng!"

Tam công chúa bất đắc dĩ liếc mắt, ngươi đều biết nàng giờ phút này tới không được , làm gì còn muốn đem hàng lôi, công báo tư thù còn như thế lẽ thẳng khí hùng. Ai, nhớ tới mấy ngày nay gặp phải, nàng thở dài một tiếng, cũng là, ai kêu nhân gia nắm đấm lớn đâu...

Nhắc tới cũng là một thanh chua xót lệ, Ngày đó nàng khí nộ phía dưới, liền muốn mang theo nữ nhi rời đi. Vừa mới nắm đứa nhỏ đi ra cửa phòng, cũng là như vậy cảnh vật biến ảo, một cước bước vào trận pháp. Trong trận tối tăm mờ mịt một mảnh, chỉ có trên một cái bàn thả một trang giấy, trên viết:

Cứu người trò chơi

Bên A đóng vai người cứu người, bên B đóng vai con tin, Bính phương đóng vai bọn cướp. Bên A nhất định phải tại nhất định thời hạn cứu ra bên B, bằng không bên B sẽ nhận trừng phạt thẳng đến bên A cứu ra bên B mới thôi. phương pháp cứu người không chừng, toàn bằng Bính phương cao hứng, trò chơi kết thúc thời gian cũng do Bính phương xác định.

Chú thích: bên A ( người cứu người )— dương Tú Oánh; bên B ( con tin )— Ngao Thốn Tâm, Ngao Cảnh; Bính phương ( bọn cướp )— thượng thanh thông thiên cũng là (*ˉ︶ˉ*)

Thốn Tâm: "..."

Châu Châu: "..."

Ngao Cảnh: "..."

Nói thật sự, luận chơi, bọn họ chỉ phục Thông Thiên giáo chủ.

Vừa mới bắt đầu phương pháp cứu người là giải thuật học nan đề, một nén hương nội tính xong, con tin được cứu vớt, nhưng mà, lấy dương Châu Châu tiểu cô nương tiêu chuẩn, Ngao Cảnh Thốn Tâm đã muốn tại ngứa lạ vô địch trong nước lăn qua hai mươi vòng . Thốn Tâm trừng mắt, khắc sâu cảm thụ được loại kia từ lòng bàn chân đến tóc căn, không lúc nào không tại, ở khắp mọi nơi, truy hồn đoạt phách, sâu tận xương tủy ngứa ý! Vừa mới bắt đầu nàng còn gãi gãi, hiện tại nha, chỉ muốn rống to ba tiếng: "Thông Thiên giáo chủ đi chết đi! Đi chết đi! Đi chết đi!"

Đương nhiên may mắn nàng không hô lên, bằng không cửa thứ hai khẳng định thảm hại hơn. Kế tiếp là con tin bị nhốt Ngũ Hành trận pháp. Kim mộc thủy hỏa thổ, năm đạo cửa ải, trong ba ngày xông qua. Tam công chúa nhìn xem nơi xa, nữ nhi một bên lưng khẩu quyết một bên phá trận, nàng lại nhìn xem dưới chân, kim đâm, sợi đằng, âm thủy, dương hỏa, lốp run rẩy khảm thổ nhìn chằm chằm. Nàng ngẫm nghĩ, nếu là phá trận thất bại, chúng nó là cùng tiến lên, còn là tách ra thượng đâu? Tam công chúa quay đầu đi muốn cùng cháu tâm sự hạ tràng lại thất vọng mà quay về. Bởi vì thân là con tin, lại một mình nhắc nhở cứu viện giả, chúng ta cảnh điện hạ đã muốn bị im lặng , đợi lát nữa bị đánh thì không biết còn gọi không gọi được đi ra, Ngao cô nương thở dài một tiếng.

Nàng mỗi giờ mỗi khắc không ngóng Dương Tiễn đến cứu các nàng. Ngày đầu tiên, nàng nghĩ, nếu là Dương Tiễn tới, nàng nhiều nhất liền đánh hắn một trận, kết quả không đến; ngày hôm sau, nàng nghĩ, nếu là Dương Tiễn tới, nàng nhiều nhất liền mắng hắn dừng lại, cũng không đánh hắn , kết quả còn là không đến; cái thằng này sẽ không phải hội xu thế cát tị nạn đi, ngày thứ ba Thốn Tâm suy đi nghĩ lại, rốt cục quyết định, thôi, thôi, không đánh cũng không mắng , chỉ là không để ý tới hắn, kết quả nàng đều nghĩ như vậy, Dương Tiễn còn là không đến! Vì thế, hôm nay, ngày thứ tư, nàng âm thầm cầu nguyện, nếu là hắn tới, nhất định coi hắn là chúa cứu thế cung cấp!

Kết quả, am hiểu kiếm tiện nghi chúa cứu thế rốt cuộc đã đến, đến cùng các nàng một đạo bị vây ở cửa thứ ba vùi vào trong hố...

Cửa thứ ba rất kì lạ, con tin bị vùi vào khả chớp mắt di động trong hầm, cứu viện giả nhất định phải nhãn quan lục lộ, tai nghe bát phương, kịp thời ngăn lại do trên không đánh xuống thiểm điện, trong vòng chín ngày, không một người bị chém trúng, liền coi như vượt quan thành công. Nhưng mà, không gian khôn cùng không bờ, thiểm điện lít nha lít nhít, cái này hố lại là thuấn di . Châu Châu tuy xông qua lưỡng quan, pháp thuật tiến nhanh cũng là không thành.

May mắn thông thiên lão sư coi như hơi thông cảm chút, ném một chồng sách, cho ba ngày thời gian học tập, Châu Châu giờ phút này liền ở vào trạng thái nhập định.

Dương Tiễn biết được tiền căn hậu quả, quả thật im lặng đã đến.

"Sư tổ, ngài như vậy dạy học, không thỏa đáng lắm đi."

"Là bản tọa là giáo chủ còn là ngươi là giáo chủ a, một cái Xiển giáo , quản được đổ rộng. Hơn nữa, con gái của ngươi được bần đạo vạn năm pháp lực, ngươi tưởng rằng cho không sao?"

"Vạn năm pháp lực?" Dương Tiễn nhất thời ngạc nhiên, thuận Thốn Tâm ra hiệu nhìn qua, nửa ngày màn sương tản ra, hiển lộ nữ nhi cao vút dáng người. Thế nhưng lớn như vậy, Dương Tiễn nhìn về phía lão bà, lão bà lại liếc mắt.

"Lại không nhận ra ? Cũng là, ngươi bồi quá nàng mấy ngày, nàng lại lớn lên nhanh như vậy."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy không khỏi buồn vô cớ, mà Châu Châu, lại đối phụ thân đến hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

sách của nơi này tịch, cùng nàng quá khứ thấy, hoàn toàn khác biệt. Vừa mới nàng vội vàng lật ra trang tên sách, thần hồn chính là rung động, trong đầu ông một tiếng, mở mắt ra lại thì, thế nhưng không tại trong trận pháp, không có mẫu thân cùng ca ca, đập vào mắt thấy, chỉ là xanh thẳm một mảnh.

Nơi này là, ta ở trong biển? ! Châu Châu trừng to mắt, nàng tưởng nhảy ra mặt nước, lại thấy thân mình nặng nề, tùy chập trùng dạng, Châu Châu cả kinh không ngậm miệng được, nếu như nàng nếu như mà có, trên thực tế, nàng thế nhưng hóa thành một đóa bọt nước, tại vạn dặm bát ngát trong biển phiêu đãng. Thương lãng kiếm quyết, Châu Châu trong lòng hồi hộp một chút, không phải là thật muốn biến thành lãng đến học a?

Lãng cư trong biển, khi thì tĩnh mịch an tường, khi thì thủy quang liễm diễm, ngẫu nhiên gặp thiên tượng, cũng khả sóng như liên sơn, gió nổi lên lôi chạy. Châu Châu ở trong nước, trong chốc lát trời cao tiếp vân ốc ngày, trong chốc lát lại cập bờ cọ rửa bãi cát, trùng trùng điệp điệp, hoành không bờ bến, thuận thế mà lên, thuận thế mà xuống, khả tạo thành khí tượng hậu quả, lại không phải là cùng bình thường, kinh thiên động địa a.

Châu Châu những ngày này vu thể ngộ đạo của tự nhiên cũng có chút kinh nghiệm, thông qua tự mình từng trải ngộ ra được một chút thương lãng chi ý, nhưng đối với kiếm quyết này, như trước hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Vốn chính là nha, tiểu công chúa lòng nóng như lửa đốt, biến thành lãng có thể đối luyện kiếm lớn bao nhiêu trợ giúp, hơn nữa nàng còn muốn như vậy phiêu bao lâu a? ! Nàng hận không thể lập tức mở miệng gọi Thông Thiên giáo chủ, đáng tiếc miệng không được nói, nhưng mà chỉ là tâm niệm vừa động, trước mắt cảnh vật lại lập tức biến ảo.

Châu Châu ôm chính mình đã lâu cánh tay, nước biển sớm đã vô tung vô ảnh, nàng một mình đứng ở mênh mang không gian, không biết làm sao.

Kiếm quang như tuyết, nương theo thanh âm quen thuộc, như luyện không bay lên không, vạch phá sương mù minh được.

"Thân như thương lãng, nên như thế nào?" Thông Thiên giáo chủ như là hỏi.

"Trán." Châu Châu dò xét tính đáp, "Cái gì đều không nghĩ, theo dòng nước, phiêu?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ khóe miệng giật một cái, còn thật là trắng nhạt , nhưng chí ít vẫn là đã hiểu như vậy một chút kiếm ý cảm giác.

"vậy thì bắt đầu đi, nhớ kỹ tâm pháp và chiêu thức, không câu nệ thứ tự, toàn bằng tâm ý dùng ra đi."

Giáo chủ thanh âm vừa dứt, từng bước từng bước hình người huyễn tượng nhảy lên mà ra, hoặc bổ hoặc chặt, hoặc quét hoặc đoạn, hoặc quải hoặc đâm, chiêu chiêu thử xem, thập phần đơn giản rõ ràng, cũng không có chút chủ nghĩa hình thức, mà là mộc mạc bình thường cực kỳ, đây chính là kiếm đạo đệ nhất bản lãnh a. Tiểu công chúa bĩu môi, dựa vào đã gặp qua là không quên được, dáng người mạnh mẽ, toàn bộ không sai chút nào sử ra sau, ngửa đầu nói: "Cứ như vậy liền có thể phá tử điện trận sao?"

"Đương nhiên không được!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ rốt cục cảm thấy có chút chiến thắng hi vọng , tuy nói thuật học trận đạo thượng thiếu sợi gân, nhưng là vu võ đạo một đường là thật có thiên phú a, bất quá khẩu khí này là cái ý gì?

"Đại chân như khuất, đại xảo nhược chuyết, đại biện như nột. Chiêu thức đơn giản, đạo lý lại sâu, cái này đều không hiểu, sách đều đọc được trong bụng chó đi đúng không?"

"Là long bụng." Châu Châu mở miệng uốn nắn.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ tại vân liễn thượng đỡ trán thở dài: "Quản ngươi cái gì bụng, nhớ kỹ cơ bản, liền lăn đi ra ngoài thực chiến. Phải nhớ kỹ, kiếm thế như sóng, linh động phiêu dật, chiêu chiêu nối tiếp, đều muốn như hải ba một dạng, tùy tính mà đi, ngàn vạn đừng rơi vào cách cũ."

Châu Châu đang muốn hỏi có thể hay không nói nhỏ một chút thì, cũng cảm giác đột nhiên từ trên cao rơi xuống, giật mình nàng đằng một tiếng đứng dậy, Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Cảnh đều là giật mình.

Mấy người ánh mắt giao tiếp, còn chưa tới kịp nói cái gì đó, lớn chừng miệng chén thiểm điện ầm ầm một tiếng bổ vào trong bọn họ, tuyên cáo tử điện trận chính thức vận chuyển.

"Nhanh như vậy lại bắt đầu? !" Thốn Tâm cắn răng kêu lên, "Liên nửa canh giờ đều không có chứ, cái này có thể học được cái gì, sư tổ ngươi rõ ràng là muốn đùa chết chúng ta!"

Không trung theo lôi minh truyền đến giáo chủ khiển trách tiếng: "Thật muốn giết chết các ngươi còn cần như vậy hao tâm tốn sức? Nói ngươi ngốc ngươi còn không tin, nhập mộng ngộ đạo, một lần tam sinh đều được, cái này tính cái gì, bắt đầu đi!"

Thốn Tâm một cái chờ chữ còn chưa kịp nói ra miệng, liền nghe bên tai tiếng gió rít gào, nàng thật vất vả mở mắt ra, Dương Tiễn, Ngao Cảnh sớm đã không thấy tăm hơi, duy nhất có thể cảm giác , chính là trên đầu tử sắc thiểm điện trụ chính trực hạ mà đến.

Ngao cô nương hít một hơi lãnh khí, thê lương thét lên vang vọng một phương.

Quả nhiên, đỉnh đầu nhiệt như sôi sắt, nàng cực lực giãy dụa muốn che mặt, nhưng thủy chung không thoát thân nổi, gấp đến độ thẳng rơi kim đậu đậu, bao nhiêu ngày không gặp Dương Tiễn, hôm nay vừa thấy, hình dung tiều tụy cũng thì thôi, hiện tại nhưng muốn xấu như Vô Diệm ! Thốn Tâm mặt đều chôn đến trên cổ đi , hai mắt nhắm nghiền, cắn răng không nói, nhưng là mấy hơi đều đi qua, vẫn không có đau đớn cảm giác, lại nghe thấy hét lên một tiếng. Nàng mở mắt ra, liền thấy nữ nhi vòng eo mềm dẻo, ngửa ra sau lăng không quét qua, lấy thủy chi linh lực đánh lui lôi điện cái này tiêu sái anh tuấn một màn.

"Châu Châu..."

Châu Châu cười hì hì nói: "Nương, ta lợi hại không."

"Lợi hại lợi hại." Thốn Tâm quét qua sợ hãi, hé miệng vui lên, tự hào không thôi, nàng đang chờ khen vài câu nữ nhi, liền thấy lôi vân tây di, vội vàng kêu lên, "Không xong, hướng bên kia đi , nhanh đi cứu ngươi cha cùng cảnh ca ca!"

Châu Châu cả người một cái giật mình, bận phi thân tiến đến, bắt chước làm theo, bằng vào thâm hậu pháp lực, lấy thương lãng kiếm thế đánh lui lôi điện. Vừa mới bắt đầu tuy mỏi mệt, nhưng mắt thả sắc, bước chân nhanh còn là có thể miễn cưỡng chống đỡ xuống dưới, khả theo dòng điện đình kích càng lúc càng nhanh, nàng căn bản nhịn không được. Vừa nhấc mắt, ba phương hướng lôi đều tại hướng xuống nện, nàng chạy lang thang giống như chạy tới, nhân lại sớm đã dời đi địa phương.

Ngao Cảnh lòng nóng như lửa đốt: "Châu Châu, như vậy không được, pháp lực tiêu hao quá lớn, ở trên không thiết kết giới!"

Kết giới? Châu Châu nuốt nước miếng một cái, hoảng loạn nói: "Nhưng là cái này liên quan là thi kiếm pháp, hơn nữa kết giới một bổ sẽ nát !"

"Vậy cũng có thể cho ngươi mấy khắc điều tức thời gian. Thi kiếm pháp cũng có thể sử dụng pháp thuật phụ trợ, đừng như vậy cứng nhắc, dành thời gian, nhanh!"

Châu Châu quay đầu đi chỗ khác, không nhìn Dương Tiễn, càng không chiếu hắn chỉ thị làm. Hắn khẳng định lại ở trong lòng chán ghét nàng , Châu Châu trong lòng đắng chát không chịu nổi, nếu là thả cảnh ca ca ra tới, hoặc là làm cho cái kia Hoàng Tuân đến, bọn họ khẳng định một chút liền có thể làm tốt, không giống nàng. Học được nhiều ngày như vậy, còn bị hắn nói cứng nhắc...

Tính ! Tính ! Tiểu công chúa lung tung vuốt một cái nước mắt, nàng lại linh hoạt cũng vô dụng, hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không giống đối cảnh ca ca như thế đối với nàng, nàng khẳng định là nhặt được đứa nhỏ.

Cách khói đen điện quang, được phong pháp lực Dương Tiễn hoàn toàn không cách nào thấy rõ bộ dáng của nữ nhi. Khả từ cái kia mơ mơ hồ hồ bóng lưng cùng kháng cự trầm mặc, hắn nhạy cảm đã nhận ra đứa nhỏ cảm xúc không đúng, nhưng là bây giờ không phải là cáu kỉnh thời điểm! Hắn phóng tầm mắt trông về phía xa, cực lực tìm kiếm Thốn Tâm thân ảnh, vạn nhất đánh trúng nàng...

Dương Tiễn chậm dần giọng nói: "Châu Châu, hiện tại cấp tốc, cache cha nói được làm... Thốn Tâm nguy hiểm, mau tránh ra!"

Vừa mới bị truyền tống tới tam công chúa nhìn chằm chằm trên không tráng kiện thiểm điện, liên muốn khóc cũng khóc không được, nàng ngược lại là tưởng tránh, vấn đề là cũng nếu có thể động a.

Châu Châu trong lòng run sợ, nàng nhanh chân chạy, nhưng là khoảng cách quá xa, nàng căn bản không cách nào tại trong mấy hơi thở chạy tới, sau lưng truyền đến cha và cảnh ca ca lo lắng tiếng kêu.

"Thiết kết giới... Nhanh..."

Thái sư tổ nói tùy tính mà đi, cha gọi nàng đừng chết tấm! Tiểu công chúa cắn răng phanh lại bước chân. Thốn Tâm đỉnh đầu kết giới tầng tầng chồng khởi, phía trên lại khởi thổ tráo. Rốt cục ngăn cản mấy lần ! Châu Châu phi thân đi qua, một chiêu "Mây trắng ra tụ" đem sét đánh được lệch, tiếp lấy lại ra "Trăm sông đổ về một biển", nhất thời kiếm khí to lớn, như dòng lũ vào biển, đánh tan lôi điện.

Thốn Tâm hít một hơi lãnh khí, nhìn xem nữ nhi lại nhìn sang Dương Tiễn, nặn ra một nụ cười.

Châu Châu nhìn xem trong tay thanh sương kiếm, như có chút suy nghĩ, "Mây trắng ra tụ" căn bản cũng không phải là Thái sư tổ giáo , đây là mỗ mỗ truyền lại kiếm pháp, nhưng nàng vừa mới cũng dùng đến , còn cùng "Trăm sông đổ về một biển" nhận, hiệu quả thế mà lại tốt như vậy...

Kiếm thế như sóng, linh động phiêu dật, sóng biển chưa từng tưởng tới sở hướng, thuận thế mà làm, ngược lại kinh thiên động địa, uy lực kinh người. Nàng không nên nhớ được, ngược lại hẳn nên quên, tựa như vừa rồi cứu nương như vậy, toàn bằng cảm giác!

Nói xong mập chương nha ~

Tiểu kịch trường:

Cả đời lớn nhất tâm nguyện

Dương Tiễn: đánh bại thiên quy!

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: đánh bại lão nhị!

Châu Châu: đánh bại thông thiên! ( giáo chủ: ... )

Thốn Tâm: () đẩy ngã Dương Tiễn!

Ngao Cảnh: ~( ^_^ )~ ôm đi muội muội!

 **Chương 122 Trong Bích Du Cung cha con hợp**

Nắm giữ kiếm ý, dung hội quán thông liền chỉ là vấn đề thời gian, huống hồ Thông Thiên giáo chủ cũng không phải là người bất cận nhân tình, nhìn xem không sai biệt lắm, liền thả bọn họ bốn người đi ra .

Làm trận pháp triệt hồi, sương mù tản ra, đập vào mắt đi tới đều là quen thuộc bàn trà bãi thiết thì, dù là Dương Tiễn, Ngao Cảnh cũng không khỏi lảo đảo hai lần, thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Mà Thốn Tâm cùng Châu Châu đều là hai chân mềm nhũn, xụi lơ xuống. Dương Tiễn một cái bước nhanh về phía trước, một tay nắm ở lão bà, một tay đỡ dậy nữ nhi. Quen thuộc gỗ thông hương nhất thời quanh quẩn hơi thở, trên cánh tay lực đạo nhu hòa vừa trầm ổn, Châu Châu có chút hoảng hốt, lại tại Dương Tiễn mở miệng hỏi thăm thì bỗng nhiên lấy lại tinh thần, mắt phượng lạnh lẽo, đổ khuỷu tay uốn éo giãy dụa.

Thốn Tâm vui sướng lời nói kẹt tại yết hầu, lúng túng lặng im như lãnh úc rêu xanh, vô thanh vô tức bò đầy trống vắng gian phòng. Ngao Cảnh lo âu ngẩng đầu, choáng hoàng ánh đèn quăng tại cô phụ mặt nghiêng thượng, bạch như ấu trùng thiên ngưu hai gò má nhiễm lên ấm áp màu mật ong, nhưng hắn miệng lại môi mím thật chặt, thân mình căng cứng, hắn tiến lên một bước, lại lại dừng lại, lại tưởng lui về.

Thốn Tâm chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, bước lên phía trước một bước chống đỡ eo của hắn thân, bấm một cái, nàng đối với hắn luống cuống ánh mắt, một hơi mắc kẹt ở cổ họng đầu, chỉ vỗ vỗ hắn, vội vàng triều Châu Châu nỗ bĩu môi, vô Thanh Đạo: "Đi a!"

Dương Tiễn thoảng qua gật đầu, hắn rón rén tiến lên, như là phác bướm hài đồng, lo lắng kinh chạy hoa trung tinh linh, nhưng hắn không biết là, hắn khuê nữ bây giờ nhĩ lực, có thể so với vật kia muốn nhạy bén được nhiều.

Giãy dụa một khắc này, chớp mắt yên tĩnh một sát na kia, Châu Châu liền hối hận rồi, nàng tuy trong lòng có khí, nhưng khi chúng như vậy, có phải hay không là không quá tốt? Nhưng nếu muốn nàng hiện tại xệ mặt xuống làm ra cái nói cười yến yến bộ dáng, tiểu công chúa chỉ cảm thấy hai chân giống rót chì giống như không thể động đậy. Bên nàng đầu, không nói một lời, lỗ tai lại dựng khởi chú ý sau lưng tất tất tốt tốt. Rốt cục, nàng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nhè nhẹ.

Hắn muốn đi lên nói chuyện cùng nàng ! Nói cái gì? ! Không biết a, hơn nữa cũng không muốn cùng hắn nói chuyện, vậy dứt khoát chạy đi...

Vì thế, Dương Tiễn nhìn qua nữ nhi đơn bạc bóng lưng, hắn vươn tay, tưởng vỗ vỗ vai của nàng vai, lại rơi một cái không.

Một đạo bạch quang đột một tiếng phá tan cửa sổ liền xông ra ngoài, Châu Châu thanh âm xa xa truyền đến: "Ta tìm Thái sư tổ có việc, các ngươi ăn trước đi."

Tức giận liền chạy, không dỗ tốt mang thù có thể nhớ một đời, Thốn Tâm khóe miệng giật một cái, vì sao không thể giống điểm nàng địa phương tốt đâu? Thốn Tâm tiến lên trước, quả nhiên, đối mặt Dương Tiễn uể oải cô đơn khuôn mặt.

Nàng than một hơi: "Ngươi còn không nhanh đuổi theo, biến một ít đồ chơi, nói vài lời mềm nói, cực kỳ dỗ dành nàng, bằng không, ngươi liền đợi đến ngươi khuê nữ cùng ngươi nháo cả đời đi."

"Đúng, nàng hẳn nên đi Tử Chi dốc, cô phụ mau đi đi."

Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, kiên định nhẹ gật đầu, vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm, cũng hóa độn quang đuổi theo.

Thốn Tâm nhào vào trên cửa, nhìn xem một trước một sau, nhanh chóng biến mất tại trong màn đêm hai vệt độn quang, cùng Ngao Cảnh liếc nhau, hai người đều không khỏi thở dài.

Bất quá trong chớp mắt, Châu Châu liền đến Tử Chi dốc, sóng lớn vỗ bờ, đợt sóng trắng như tuyết đâm vào đen nhánh trên vách núi, vỡ thành quỳnh hoa, tán như rơi ngọc. Nàng cởi giày, ngồi tại nham thạch bên trên, nhìn lên bầu trời sao lốm đốm đầy trời, hai bàn chân nhỏ không được bãi động. Từ khi ra đời đến nay, cùng phụ thân chung đụng ngắn ngủi ký ức như như đèn kéo quân từ trước mắt xẹt qua, hoa đào bay lả tả, dừng tại nàng vạt áo thượng, Châu Châu nhặt lên cánh hoa, lại nhớ lại, lần thứ nhất gặp hắn thì, cũng là tại hoa rụng rực rỡ thời tiết.

Khó được thẫn thờ tràn đầy nàng ngây thơ ngây thơ tâm linh, nàng không cần lớn lên, liền đã học được thở dài, ai ngờ, một tiếng chưa rơi, chỉ nghe thấy két một tiếng, là cành cây bẻ gãy tiếng. Châu Châu giật mình, liên giày đều bất chấp xuyên, thả người nhảy vào trong biển rộng. Nàng dính sát hải đá ngầm san hô sau, thật cẩn thận lộ ra đầu đi, đỉnh núi xanh nhạt trường bào trên không trung tung bay, tựa như giương cánh hùng ưng. Nhưng là, cái này hùng ưng chỉ dừng lại trong một giây lát, liền lại vỗ cánh bay đi, giống như nàng chỉ lưu lại thở dài một tiếng.

Hắn cứ đi như thế? ! Châu Châu nghe nửa ngày, rốt cục xác định không phải là dẫn xà xuất động sau, nước mắt một chuỗi một chuỗi rơi xuống. Biểu ca tức giận, hắn cũng là như vậy sao, nàng đến cùng phải hay không thân sinh ! Tiểu công chúa giận đến đem hải đá ngầm san hô đều đánh rớt một khối, hận đến trực suyễn thô khí, nàng một bên lau nước mắt, một bên một mình thượng dốc đến. Đang lúc nàng biết trứ chủy, chuẩn bị gào khóc thì, trên tay lại là trầm xuống.

Châu Châu ngạc nhiên xoa xoa mắt, là một cái đèn lồng, nho nhỏ nắm bột đồng dạng đèn lồng. Nàng nắm chặt tinh tế đèn cán, còn có thể ngửi thấy cây trúc ướt át hương thơm. Đèn lồng là phấn giấy được, phía trên chỉ dùng vẽ lên rải rác mấy bút, bút tích ướt át, lại điểm ra nàng nho nhỏ sừng rồng, hai mắt thật to, cùng thật dài miệng. Vẽ lại là nàng khi còn bé, mập giống con nhím khi còn bé.

Tựa như suối trong trôi tiến phế phủ một dạng, trước ngực nghẹn ngộp biến mất không còn một mảnh, Châu Châu mở to mắt, khóe miệng không tự giác nhếch lên, nàng hít sâu một hơi, cực lực đưa nó áp xuống tới, hừ, một cái đèn lồng tựa như thu mua nàng, cũng quá xem thường nàng !

Ý niệm này vừa mới chuyển qua, tựa như đáp lại nàng không cam lòng một dạng, bốn phía phảng phất đều sáng rỡ, đèn lồng, vô số ngọn đèn lồng bay lên, tựa như ngân hà rơi xuống nhân gian.

"(* ο *) oa ~" tiểu công chúa không khỏi hít một hơi, chân đã muốn không bị khống chế cất bước đi qua. Mỗi một chiếc đều là trắng nõn nà nhan sắc, mỗi một chiếc đều là nàng bộ dáng, nhưng là mỗi một chiếc thần sắc đều không giống nhau. Có tại cao hứng, ánh mắt đều híp lại thành nguyệt nha, có là đang tức giận, nhe răng trợn mắt. Châu Châu hơi há miệng, kinh ngạc thuận đèn lồng con đường đi đến, đèn lồng hợp thành một đạo thẳng tắp, chiếu vào bích du cung đường mòn thượng, xa xa nhìn lại, như là lấp lánh trường long.

Cứ như vậy, càng chạy càng xa, đi được tuy nhanh, lại luôn không nhìn thấy đầu cuối, Châu Châu cuối cùng từ mộng ảo trung lấy lại tinh thần, hắn đây là muốn dẫn nàng trở về đâu, hừ, mới không có chuyện dễ dàng như vậy. Tiểu công chúa hất lên bím tóc nhỏ, xoay người muốn đi, mới vừa đi hai bước, trên chân bước lên cái mềm đồ vật. Nàng lùi lại một bước, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, hóa ra là giày của nàng, cùng... Một cái vải lão hổ. Hoàng ngắn trên thân thể, hai con mắt như chuông đồng một dạng, đỉnh đầu còn thêu lên cái chữ Vương. Châu Châu nhéo nhéo, lặp đi lặp lại xoa nắn, đều sẽ con hổ này bóp nhíu, tha phương chu chu mỏ nói: "Chẳng qua là trẻ con đồ chơi, ta mới không để ở trong lòng!"

Nàng hai lần mặc giày, lại là mang theo vải lão hổ muốn đi, tiếp lấy đoạn đường này, nhặt cây trâm, khuyên tai, đồ chơi làm bằng đường, tượng con nít, cửu liên vòng còn có một điều bạch cuồn cuộn chó con. Châu Châu đến sở không cự tuyệt, một lộc cộc đều kéo vào trong ngực, đem chó con khoác lên trên vai, như trước đầu cũng sẽ không đi lên phía trước. Châu Châu cười thầm nói, nhìn hắn còn có thể lấy ra thứ đồ gì đến, nghĩ như vậy, càng thêm tăng nhanh bộ pháp, nào có thể đoán được đi tới đi tới, trước mắt cảnh vật lại là biến đổi. Vừa mới rõ ràng tiến chính là rừng trúc, như thế nào biến thành rừng đào ? Còn có phòng này, khá quen...

Há lại chỉ có từng đó là phòng ở nhìn quen mắt, bang bang một tiếng, cửa phòng mở ra, người ở bên trong càng nhìn quen mắt.

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem nữ nhi bao lớn bao nhỏ bộ dáng, không khỏi tức cười nói: "Xem ra, cha ngươi là bỏ hết cả tiền vốn đây này."

Châu Châu lúc này mới hiểu được, trúng kế , nàng giậm chân một cái, quay đầu muốn đi, đang cùng người nọ đụng đối mặt.

Dương Tiễn nhìn qua nữ nhi lạnh như sương lạnh khuôn mặt nhỏ, giơ lên trong tay đổ đầy đồ chơi cái túi, khẩn trương nói: "Cha nơi này còn có, đều cho Châu Châu có được hay không?"

Ngao Cảnh chỉ cảm thấy mi tâm nhảy lên, Thốn Tâm càng là tưởng đem Dương Tiễn đầu mở ra, nhìn một cái bên trong phải là thứ gì, có như vậy dỗ người sao?

Quả nhiên, Châu Châu giận đến khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng, đem đồ chơi một mạch ném vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực, liên mềm mại chó con cũng không cần, đặt ở dưới đất, quát: "Ngươi cho rằng, lấy này đó phá ngoạn ý đến, ta sẽ tha thứ ngươi sao? Ta cho ngươi biết, từ khi ngươi đem ta nhét vào Bát Cảnh Cung thời điểm, hai ta liền không có gì đáng nói !"

Nàng một đôi mắt phượng, sáng tỏ như hỏa diễm một dạng, phá tan Dương Tiễn liền muốn chạy. Thốn Tâm bận chạy ra ngoài, hô hào Châu Châu liền phải đuổi tới đi.

"Là cha sai rồi, cha xin lỗi Châu Châu, cha cái gì cũng muốn làm, chỉ cần Châu Châu có thể tha thứ cha!"

Châu Châu bước chân dừng lại, quay đầu giọng mỉa mai nói: "Nói dễ nghe, ngươi mặc kệ cháu ngoại ngươi, mang ta rời đi nơi này sao?"

Nàng đối đầu phụ thân kinh ngạc khuôn mặt, cười lạnh nói: "Ta liền biết, ngươi tình nguyện đem ta cùng nương lưu tại nơi này chịu khổ, cũng không nguyện làm cho hắn gánh chịu một chút xíu phiêu lưu! Ngươi cũng không nghĩ một chút, cái kia dạng ..."

"Có thể." Dương Tiễn mỉm cười đáp, "Đêm nay chúng ta liền đi."

Lần này đến phiên Châu Châu sợ ngây người: "Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi cũng đừng cậy mạnh, Thái sư tổ rất lợi hại , hơn nữa chúng ta đi , cháu ngoại ngươi làm sao đây?"

"Gọi biểu ca!" Thốn Tâm hoành Châu Châu liếc mắt một cái, đối Dương Tiễn đạo, "Ngươi chớ có xúc động, nếu là đắc tội Thông Thiên giáo chủ, chúng ta toàn bộ chịu không nổi."

Dương Tiễn giơ tay liền tưởng xử lý Thốn Tâm tóc mai, chợt nhớ tới đám trẻ con đi ở bên người, ngạnh sinh sinh lấy tay về, cười nói: "Yên tâm, sư tổ tâm địa thiện lương, sẽ không so đo ."

Bị cưỡng ép tâm địa thiện lương Thông Thiên giáo chủ: ...

"Ngươi không phải là lại đang gạt ta đi, nói không chừng, ngươi lại sẽ đem ta vứt xuống."

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ nữ nhi tiểu quyển quyển, bất đắc dĩ cười nói: "Cha làm sao sẽ lừa gạt ngươi."

"Làm sao không biết, ngươi đều lừa ta nhiều lần ."

Lôi chuyện cũ tiểu nha đầu bị mẫu thân trừng mắt liếc, không dám lên tiếng, Châu Châu ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Tốt a, ta liền lại cho ngươi một cơ hội, ngươi nếu là thật mang ta đi ra, ta liền tha thứ ngươi, khả ngươi nếu là lại đem ta vứt xuống, ta sẽ để ngươi hối hận !"

Chịu hai cái bạo lật Châu Châu che đầu, như làm tặc phải đi tại bích du cung trong núi, hiện nay còn là cảm giác giống như đang nằm mơ, cha đột nhiên tới, đưa nàng một đống đáng yêu đồ chơi, còn muốn mang nàng đi. Nàng nhỏ bé bàn tay hoàn toàn bị khoan hậu bàn tay bao trùm, nàng cảm thụ được trong tay nhiệt độ, giương mắt vụng trộm dò xét phía trước nam tử tuấn tú khuôn mặt, ân, ngày thường cùng ta một dạng đẹp mắt.

Dương Tiễn phát giác được nàng lén lút ánh mắt, cúi đầu cười một cái, Châu Châu bận quay đầu đi chỗ khác, Thốn Tâm túm cái này nha đầu chết tiệt kia một chút. Châu Châu ủy khuất nhìn về phía mẫu thân.

"Tiểu nhân mọi nhà, lấy ở đâu lớn như vậy tính tình, cha ngươi đều sờ soạng mang ngươi đi rồi, ngươi còn làm như vậy thậm?"

Thốn Tâm thấp giọng mắng đứa nhỏ, Ngao Cảnh kéo kéo Thốn Tâm vạt áo nói: "Cô cô, bây giờ không phải là lúc nói chuyện, đi ra ngoài hãy nói đi."

Châu Châu đối Ngao Cảnh cảm kích cười một cái, lại đắc ý hướng Thốn Tâm làm cái mặt quỷ, giận đến tam công chúa hỏa lại đi tới, đang muốn một cái bạo lật đập xuống, cổ tay lại bị Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt.

"Đừng náo loạn, lập tức tới gần hạ một cái trận pháp ."

"Ngươi liền che chở nàng đi."

Châu Châu ngòn ngọt cười, lại đối thượng Dương Tiễn ánh mắt, trên mặt nàng như bị phỏng, lại cuối cùng không có né tránh.

Bích du cung là Thông Thiên giáo chủ đạo trường, tuy rằng không giống Thiên Cung như thế năm bước một cương vị mười bước một trạm canh gác, nhưng muốn thần không biết quỷ không hay đi ra ngoài, so tu thành Đại La Kim Tiên còn khó hơn. Dù sao, chứng cái Đại La đạo quả chỉ cần tu được bản lãnh bất phàm, khả từ bích du cung đi ra ngoài, nhưng là muốn tránh thoát thánh nhân tai mắt a.

"Cẩn thận!" Dương Tiễn thần sắc khẩn trương, vội vàng đem Thốn Tâm túm trở về.

Tam công chúa chân còn chưa rơi xuống đất, lung la lung lay, bị Dương Tiễn nắm ở.

"Bên kia là lưỡng nghi đại trận."

Châu Châu đỡ mẫu thân nói: "Vậy chúng ta hướng bên kia đi, ta nhớ được bên kia cũng có thể đi ra ngoài."

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Bên kia có trấn điện Thần thú, đi ra ngoài không phải là vấn đề, nhưng là tất nhiên sẽ kinh động Thái sư tổ."

Châu Châu cả kinh nói: "Trái cũng không được, phải cũng không được,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: trời cao không được, xuống đất cũng không được, như vậy chúng ta đi như thế nào."

Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo: "Sát khe hở đi."

"A? !"

flag đã muốn cao cao đứng lên , liền nhìn Nhị Lang Chân Quân biểu hiện . Gần nhất honey nhóm để lời nhắn càng ngày càng ít , có phải hay không là ta càng được quá ít , mọi người đều vứt bỏ văn , cười khóc, tuần này đã thân bảng, sẽ thêm nhiều đổi mới đát, còn để lại tới tiểu thiên sứ, chí ít nổi bọt a, cầu đừng làm cho ta đầy cõi lòng hi vọng Spams, sau đó cút về tịch mịch gõ chữ, yêu ngươi manh, bút tâm ~

 **Chương 123 Từ đây người qua đường tướng mạch nhiên**

Thốn Tâm nắm chắc Dương Tiễn vạt áo, chỉ cảm thấy trong tay một trận mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng, nàng liễm khí nín hơi, đầu lưỡi tê dại một hồi, căng cứng hai chân theo Dương Tiễn bộ pháp, từng chút từng chút xê dịch. Ngao Cảnh đi theo phía sau nàng, như Dương Tiễn một dạng, đồng dạng nắm Châu Châu.

Nàng chỉ cảm thấy bên tai hàn phong ào ào, tiếng rên rỉ âm thanh, cũng đừng quay đầu đi vừa nhìn, lại phân rõ là đào đỏ lục, cầu nhỏ nước chảy. Nhìn thấy trước mắt cùng hai lỗ tai sở nghe hình thành kịch liệt như thế tương phản, càng làm cho Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bối rối. Tiên thiên lưỡng nghi trận, ấn càn, đổi, ly, chấn, tốn, khảm, cấn, khôn sắp xếp, lại ứng Thiên Tâm, thiên bồng, thiên nhậm, Thiên Xung, thiên phụ, thiên anh, thiên nhuế, thiên chim, trụ trời cửu tinh, trong trận sát cơ khắp nơi, truyền thuyết có đi không về. Nếu là thật không nhỏ tâm chân lệch một hai tấc đạp vào , đó đúng là...

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi, không tự chủ được hướng bên trái dời một bước nhỏ, ai ngờ cái này không cẩn thận một chút, liền hỏng rồi đại sự. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy mắt cá chân □□ lên một cái cứng rắn đồ vật, đụng cho nàng mày liễu nhíu chặt, trầm thấp lên tiếng kinh hô, gần như đồng thời vang lên một tiếng, thanh thúy kéo dài, như kim âm thanh, như ngọc chấn, tại yên lặng như tờ ban đêm truyền ra, như mặt hồ gợn sóng.

Lần này, mọi người đều dừng chân lại, nhìn về phía bên trái.

Châu Châu cả kinh nói: "Đụng phải cơ quan ? Chúng ta chạy mau đi!"

Thốn Tâm mặt phấn trắng bệch, nàng ôm chặt lấy Dương Tiễn cánh tay, hoảng loạn: "Đây là... Ngọc sơn? Thông Thiên giáo chủ tại đại điện bên cạnh đống một toà ngọc sơn làm cơ quan? !"

Dương Tiễn cầm ngược tay của nàng, khuyên lơn: "Làm sao lại, không phải là cơ quan, mà là ngọc quy, ngươi vừa mới đá nó xác một chút. Nó cố gắng ngủ được chìm, không hồi tỉnh."

"Cô phụ..." Ngao Cảnh giờ phút này chỉ chỉ lay động đứng dậy "Ngọc sơn" đạo, "Xem ra nó cái này dạ giấc ngủ không phải là rất tốt."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày: "Vậy thì đổi lộ đi. Khảm môn tiến, chấn môn ra, muôn vàn cẩn thận."

Môn? Thốn Tâm cùng Châu Châu liếc nhau, không phải là các nàng giống như vậy đi.

Nhưng mà sự thật chính là như thế, triều phía bên phải vừa bước một bước vào, cảnh vật chớp mắt biến hóa, do ban đêm tiên cảnh biến thành gió - lạnh lẽo sương mù, sát khí trận trận.

"A!" Như là bị hoảng sợ tước điểu, mẫu nữ hai người đồng thời phát ra ngắn ngủi la hét. Các nàng hô hấp dồn dập, ngực chập trùng lên xuống, kiệt lực bình phục, lại khó mà bình phục khẩn trương sợ hãi tâm tình.

"Các ngươi nói được đổi con đường, chính là từ trong trận mặc ra ngoài?" Tam công chúa hít một hơi lãnh khí, cả người đều tại phát lạnh, "Đây là trên Kim Ngao Đảo trận pháp, không phải là hưng chu phạt trụ đường kia thượng gà mờ!"

"Khả ngươi đã muốn kinh động trấn điện tứ linh một trong bạch ngọc quy." Dương Tiễn nắm cả vai của nàng vai, lạnh nhạt nói, "Yên tâm, trận thế này không ai khu động, chúng ta tránh né tử môn đi ra ngoài thuận tiện."

"Ngươi nói không ai khu động liền không ai khu động? Vạn nhất có người đến làm sao đây?"

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười một cái: "Sẽ không tới người, chúng ta chỉ cần đi ra ngoài thuận tiện."

"Đi như thế nào?" Châu Châu nháy nháy mắt nói, "Chúng ta dùng ngũ hành độn thuật chui ra được hay không?"

Ngao Cảnh thưởng nàng một cái bạo lật nói: "Đều nói đi ra ngoài, tính hảo bố cục, đi bộ đi ra ngoài hiểu chưa?"

"Ah..." Tiểu công chúa ủy ủy khuất khuất lên tiếng.

Mặc dù có giấy bút tính trù, Châu Châu đều không nhất định có thể tính ra, huống chi giờ phút này không có. Châu Châu kéo Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Dương Tiễn Ngao Cảnh một mặt tính nhẩm, một mặt dẫn đường. Dù là hai vị này đều là Xiển giáo tuấn kiệt, cũng tại cái này lưỡng nghi trong trận vây lại mấy canh giờ, mới xoay chuyển đi ra ngoài. Vạn hạnh trong bất hạnh là bọn họ đều không động pháp lực, cho nên không người phát giác. Hẳn là không người phát giác đi...

Châu Châu nghĩ như vậy, đọc lập tức hải khoát bằng long vọt vui vẻ ra mặt, nàng đầy cõi lòng kỳ vọng tùy phụ thân bước ra chấn môn, nụ cười trên mặt lại cứng lại rồi, tại đối đầu một đám đen nghịt đầu sau.

Cùng nàng tại kim cung đại điện đánh nhau tiểu sư huynh huyền hơi tiến lên một bước nói: "Phụng Thái sư tổ chi mệnh, cung kính bồi tiếp Dương sư thúc đã lâu, cung tiễn sư thúc sau, đệ tử hội đưa Dương sư muội đi về nghỉ, còn xin chư vị yên tâm rời đi."

Thốn Tâm một tay nắm nữ nhi một tay lôi kéo trượng phu, lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Nếu là hôm nay chúng ta nhất định phải cùng đi đâu?"

Huyền mỉm cười một cái: "Thái sư tổ có lệnh, nếu có thể ra bích du cung cổng, liền có thể tự tiện."

"Cái này nhưng là ngươi nói !" Châu Châu trong tay thanh sương kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, như trăng sáng lên không, nàng khuôn mặt nhỏ lạnh lùng, khởi thế liền muốn hướng sắp xuất hiện đi, lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại.

"Đừng hoảng, cha tự có biện pháp." Dương Tiễn đôi mi thanh tú giãn ra, đến đây cản đường đều là tiệt giáo đệ tử đời bốn, không đủ gây sợ, mấu chốt là bích du cung thánh nhân sở thiết kết giới. Thông Thiên giáo chủ như thế nào đi nữa cũng là cái thánh nhân, nơi đây lại là hắn hang ổ, là lấy Dương Tiễn từ đầu tới đuôi đều không nghĩ tới có thể tránh thoát tai của hắn mắt vụng trộm chuồn đi, nhưng là đáp ứng nữ nhi , tất yếu nghĩ đủ mọi cách, dốc hết toàn lực. May mắn, Thông Thiên giáo chủ xưa nay tự phụ, còn có chút ác thú vị. Hắn nhìn xem bọn hắn một nhà bốn chiếc nơm nớp lo sợ trốn đi bộ dáng, nhất định nảy lòng vui sướng, vì nhìn nhiều trong chốc lát, chơi nhiều nửa ngày trò chơi mèo vờn chuột, hắn sẽ không lập tức ngăn bọn họ lại, mà là tại ly thắng lợi chỉ có cách xa một bước thời điểm phá hủy bọn họ hi vọng.

Đáng tiếc, Dương Tiễn ước lượng ngọc bội trong tay, triều xa xa di la cung cười nói: "Ngài chỉ sợ không biết, sư tổ cũng cho ta một khối."

Ngọc chất ôn như mỡ dê, rực rỡ như minh hà, ngũ thải quang hoa quấn hộ trên đó, vừa rời tay liền tại bích du cung kết giới thượng ném ra điều lỗ hổng.

Ngồi ngay ngắn bồ đoàn Thông Thiên giáo chủ trừng to mắt, hận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Dương Tiễn tiểu thất phu xác thực đáng hận, lại là lão nhị mù tặng đồ hư hỏng!"

"Cảnh nhi đuổi theo!" Dương Tiễn kéo qua Châu Châu cùng Thốn Tâm, ba người cùng nhau bay lên không đi ra ngoài, Ngao Cảnh theo sát phía sau, tiệt giáo đệ tử thấy thế truy đem lên đến, lại bị ngọc bội kim quang chấn trở về.

Thốn Tâm kinh hỉ nói: "Nguyên lai cái này còn có thể phân biệt có phải hay không là người một nhà."

Ngao Cảnh vừa mới ổn định thân hình, cười nói: "Đây là Ngọc Thanh tiên pháp tạo thành, thượng thanh hạng người cùng cái này không hợp, đương nhiên có thể chấn khai."

Lời này vừa nói ra, hắn đầu tiên là khẽ giật mình, sau đó vội vã nhìn hướng Dương Tiễn phía bên phải, Dương Tiễn đối với rỗng tuếch tay phải, cũng là thần sắc không hiểu.

"Châu Châu đâu? !" Thốn Tâm thanh âm đều có chút sắc nhọn, cùng ngược lại là Dương Tiễn nặng nề trả lời: "Nàng bị ngăn tại bên trong . Nàng tu thượng thanh đạo pháp, cùng cái này không hợp..."

Cái gọi là sấm sét giữa trời quang, không gì hơn cái này, tam công chúa nhấc chân liền muốn đi vào, lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại.

Nàng nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, đỉnh đầu châu anh lung lay, trong mắt lệ quang oánh oánh: "Ngươi ngăn cản ta làm gì, Châu Châu còn tại bên trong, một mình nàng! Không thể để cho một mình nàng! Ta, ta muốn đi vào! Ngươi tránh ra! Ta muốn đi vào!"

Nàng gấp đến độ lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ, lật qua lật lại hô hào ta muốn đi vào, Dương Tiễn chế trụ nàng, xuyên thấu qua phá vỡ cửa hang, nhìn thấy nữ nhi mờ mịt luống cuống khuôn mặt nhỏ, nàng cùng một đám tiệt giáo đệ tử bị đánh bay, chính nhìn thấy chính mình tay trái, im lặng không nói.

"Còn xin sư tổ chiếu cố." Dương Tiễn chắp tay chào lãng Thanh Đạo, "Còn xin sư tổ chiếu cố!"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ thanh âm xa xa truyền đến, như hoàng chung đại lữ, khí tượng uy nghiêm.

"Ngươi còn muốn bần đạo như thế nào chiếu cố? Đổ ước là đạo đức Thiên tôn sở nhắc, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng bần đạo lập, ngươi cũng là trước mặt mọi người đồng ý. Bần đạo làm cho ngươi nữ nhi ở châu cung bối khuyết, hưởng cẩm y ngọc thực, tu Kim Tiên đại đạo, ngươi còn có gì bất mãn?"

"Nhưng là Thái sư tổ, ta chỉ muốn về nhà!" Châu Châu đứng lên thân lãng Thanh Đạo, "Này đó ta cũng không muốn, ta liền muốn về nhà, ta tưởng thời thời khắc khắc nhìn thấy ta cha mẹ."

"Không được. Cha ngươi đã muốn đáp ứng bản tọa, đưa ngươi nhập bản tọa môn hạ, đổi tiệt giáo chư thần không lại đuổi giết Hoàng Tuân."

"Vậy ta cha còn đáp ứng đêm nay mang ta đi ra ngoài đây!" Châu Châu giận đến khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng, nàng chạy đến cửa hang đối Dương Tiễn đạo, "Cha, đừng nghe hắn , mau dẫn ta đi thôi!"

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trong cổ họng nhét đoàn bông một dạng, lại tựa ngạnh đem thuốc đắng, vừa đắng vừa chát, hắn cúi người, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Châu Châu, xin lỗi, cha không thể... Mang ngươi đi ra. Ngươi tu được là Thượng Thanh tiên pháp, không thể thông qua ngọc bội."

"Hóa ra là như vậy, ta liền biết, ngươi sẽ không cố ý vung ra ta." Châu Châu lông mày nhíu chặt, bỗng nhiên thoải mái, "Vậy ngươi liền cùng hắn giải trừ ước định a, ngươi không phải là nói, Thái sư tổ tâm địa thiện lương, sẽ không ngại sao? Thật sự không được, ta cùng cảnh ca ca đi ra ngoài bảo hộ biểu ca là được! Cha, ngươi nhanh cùng hắn nói, cùng hắn nói nha ~~ "

Thốn Tâm móng tay đã muốn lõm vào thật sâu trong thịt, máu thịt be bét, máu và nước mắt im lặng rơi xuống.

Đáp lại Châu Châu chính là, là khó tả trầm mặc, Dương Tiễn không đành lòng nhìn về phía nữ nhi hi vọng khuôn mặt, trong lòng nặng nề như đè ép thiên quân cự thạch, mắt thấy cửa hang càng co càng nhỏ lại, hắn rốt cục từng chữ nói ra, không lưu loát nói: "Cha, cha... Không thể nói... Vì tam giới chúng sinh, cha, không thể nói..."

Ngắn ngủi mấy câu nói, tựa như rút đi Dương Tiễn khí lực toàn thân một dạng, hắn vốn cho rằng hội nghe thấy nữ nhi tê tâm liệt phế tiếng khóc, giống như hắn mỗi lần rời đi một dạng, nhưng ra ngoài ý định chính là, Châu Châu bình tĩnh lạ thường, nàng thậm chí chậm rãi cười mở, lộ ra hai cái nhàn nhạt lúm đồng tiền.

"Cho nên, ngươi lại muốn nuốt lời , lại phải đem một mình ta bỏ ở nơi này đúng không? Đúng nga, liền tính hôm nay thành công , ngươi cũng chỉ biết mang ta đi ra ngoài một đoạn thời gian, qua ít ngày sẽ đem đưa ta về, đúng hay không, ngươi căn bản không dự tính mang ta vĩnh viễn rời đi."

"Châu Châu ngoan." Thốn Tâm bước lên phía trước liền muốn bước ra kết giới, "Nương hội ở bên ngươi, nương vẫn luôn ở bên ngươi."

"Không cần , nương, vì hắn từ bi, một mình ta bị liên lụy là đủ rồi, đừng lại dựng vào ngươi. Ngươi yên tâm, một mình ta cũng có thể sống rất tốt, đừng khóc a, ngươi nên cùng cha học một ít, hắn nhưng là liên ánh mắt đều không nháy một chút."

"Châu Châu! Không muốn!" Thốn Tâm một tiếng kinh hô, đã muốn bị một đạo kình khí đánh trở về, mà vào lúc này, ngọc bội rốt cục không chịu nổi bích du cung kết giới uy áp, cửa hang bỗng nhiên khép lại, sáng sủa trên mặt biển, hoa giấy đầy trời, như trước là trắng nõn nà nhan sắc, đáng tiếc lại là phá thành mảnh nhỏ , như là bị đánh nát trái tim.

Nữ hài thanh âm không linh bỗng nhiên vang lên: "Từ hôm nay trở đi, ta không gọi Châu Châu, ta gọi... Ngao Tú Oánh. Ta nói qua, ta sẽ để ngươi hối hận , ta cũng không phải ngươi, ta tuyệt không nuốt lời!"

Ngao Cảnh đứng ở trong Bích Du Cung, lo âu nhìn qua mặt không thay đổi nữ hài, kiếm khí, như sương như tuyết, như điện như ánh sáng kiếm khí, không ở tại nàng quanh thân lưu thoán, mỗi một bước đi, mặt đất liền kết lên một tầng thật dày tảng băng, mỹ ngọc lát thành mặt đất, cũng vỡ ra từng cái từng cái khe. Hắn không khỏi vui mừng nói, vất vả thiệt thòi hắn kịp thời tiến vào, bằng không thật có khả năng xảy ra chuyện.

Hắn chính nghĩ như vậy, Châu Châu, không, là Tú Oánh, nàng đột nhiên cũng không quay đầu lại, mắt như hàn tinh, Ngao Cảnh giật mình, trong lòng hồi hộp một chút, thuận nàng ánh mắt nhìn qua, là phương tây...

Trên núi Nga Mi, Hoàng Tuân đột nhiên rùng mình một cái, vừa mới trong nháy mắt, như bị băng tuyết, thấu triệt phế phủ. Hắn chính ngũ tâm triều thiên ngồi xuống, đột nhiên tim đập nhanh, pháp lực bất ổn, nhất thời liên khí huyết cũng bắt đầu bốc lên. Hắn bận lấy lại bình tĩnh, chợp mắt điều chỉnh.

"Hắc, ngươi tiểu tử này, có phải hay không là lại thất thần ?"

Hắn vừa mới bình tĩnh trở lại đỉnh đầu chính là một bạo lật, hắn bất đắc dĩ giương mắt, đối đầu chính mình sư phụ uy danh hiển hách Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật Tôn Ngộ Không.

"Ta không có..."

"Không có?" Tôn Ngộ Không khẽ đảo lật đến trên cây, miệng lớn nhai lấy quả đào đạo, "Ah, ta lão Tôn biết , chỉ là không cẩn thận lại nhớ tới cha ngươi mẹ ngươi , có phải thế không?"

Hoàng Tuân đứng lên nói: "Thật không phải là... Chỉ là đột nhiên, lạnh cả người..."

"Nói mò!" Tôn Ngộ Không một đôi hầu mắt trừng trừng, "Ngươi tùy ta lão Tôn học được nhiều như vậy ngày, lẽ nào còn sợ lạnh. Ngươi tiểu tử này, luyện công thất thần không nói, còn giảo hoạt nói quỷ biện, hôm nay cái phi giáo huấn ngươi một chút không thể!"

"Không phải đâu, lại đến?" Hắn còn chưa kịp cảm thán xong, hầu quyền mang phong, hổ hổ sinh uy, liền đã muốn đánh tới.

Hắn bằng vào cữu cữu Dương Tiễn cung cấp tin tức, một đường hướng tây, đi tới Nga Mi, năm bước cúi đầu, mười bước một gõ, lên Nga Mi kim đỉnh, đau khổ canh giữ ở Thắng Phật trước động, rốt cục bằng vào một mảnh thành tâm bái tại Tôn Ngộ Không môn hạ. Vị này uy chấn tam giới Hầu Vương, bản lãnh tự nhiên không thể nói, chỉ là tính cách này nha, cùng hắn tưởng tượng cao nhân tiền bối kém quá xa , hoạt bát, sáng sủa còn tốt đấu, mỗi đêm ngồi xuống đến đánh lén, đã sớm thành vì trạng thái bình thường, mà hắn cũng từ một vị bị đánh, đến bây giờ có thể tiếp vài chiêu.

"Đến a, tiếp tục, tiếp tục!" Tôn Ngộ Không một mặt đánh một mặt giáo, "Động tác mau một chút! Chưa ăn cơm sao?"

Hoàng Tuân cắn răng, lại nghênh đón tiếp lấy.

Sư đồ hai người phá chiêu mấy cái canh giờ, phương lấy Hoàng Tuân mặt mũi bầm dập mà kết thúc.

Tôn Ngộ Không cười nói: "Hảo tiểu tử, luyện thật giỏi, đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy, qua không được mấy năm, ngươi liền có thể học thành một thân bản lãnh, liền có thể cứu ngươi cha mẹ ."

"Thật sự học thành bản lãnh liền có thể cứu ta cha mẹ sao?" Hoàng Tuân bôi mồ hôi, lại có chút mê mang, "

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta cữu, là Dương Tiễn, hắn rõ ràng có phá núi trảm nhật bản lãnh, nhưng vì sao còn là cứu không được mẹ hắn đâu?"

Hoàng cháu trai học bản lãnh đồng thời, bắt đầu suy nghĩ cữu cữu giáo huấn, hắn hội đi lên một điều không giống bình thường hôm nào khác điều con đường, bởi vì là tiền đồ tươi sáng, cho nên sẽ rất thông thuận, chỉ có hắn triệt để hắc hóa biểu muội hội làm ra chút không thể đoán được sự tình.

Cua cua thổ hào tiểu thiên sứ khen thưởng nha!

Xem nguyệt chi tư ném 1 cái địa lôi

Vân Trung Mạn Bộ ném 1 cái địa lôi

 **Chương 124 Mấy phe nhân mã tâm tư dị**

Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật sửng sốt, Hoàng Tuân như có chút suy nghĩ, hỏi tiếp: "Sư phụ, ngài năm đó đã từng đại náo thiên cung, khả Thiên Đình tại ngài nháo qua đi, nhưng vẫn là cái dạng này, không có thay đổi chút nào, đây có phải hay không là nói rõ..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha, nói rõ cái gì?" Tôn Ngộ Không lộn mèo một cái, túm khởi Hoàng Tuân cổ áo, Hoàng Tuân đối đầu cái kia một đôi phảng phất có thể thấy rõ hết thảy mắt vàng, đột nhiên nghẹn lời , nửa ngày, hắn đập nói lắp ba nói: "Nói rõ, chỉ dựa vào võ lực là không được . Chúng ta... Hẳn nên ngẫm lại những biện pháp khác."

"Hắc, chúng ta? Quan ta lão Tôn chuyện gì, đó là ngươi cha mẹ, lại không phải là ta lão Tôn cha mẹ." Tôn Ngộ Không bãi bãi tay, khinh thường nói.

Lần này đến phiên Hoàng Tuân ngây ngẩn cả người.

"Ngài không phải là sư phụ ta sao, hơn nữa ngài cũng là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn môn hạ, cùng cha ta nhưng là sư xuất đồng môn. Đồ nhi không cầu ngài động thủ hỗ trợ, chỉ cực khổ lão nhân gia ngài động động miệng liền thành ."

"Nói thật dễ nghe, động động miệng?"

"Đúng, chính là động động miệng." Hoàng Tuân hé miệng vui lên, "Ngài nhất định biết như thế nào đi Tử tiêu cung tìm được tổ, đúng hay không?"

Ngày đó tại tịnh đàn miếu, mới gặp Ngao Cảnh, thiếu niên kia liền nói cho hắn, hắn khoe khoang võ nghệ cao cường, liền có thể đi Tử tiêu cung tìm được tổ nói rõ lí lẽ, nhìn như khiêu khích, thực tế là tại nói cho hắn, muốn cứu ra cha mẹ, cùng khổng lồ Thiên Đình chống lại, như vậy nhất định đắc đạo tổ ra mặt, chỉ dựa vào một mình hắn, vô cùng có khả năng bước lên cữu cữu theo gót.

Tôn Ngộ Không vạn vạn không nghĩ tới hắn thế nhưng hỏi ra một câu nói như vậy, hắn gãi gãi đầu, con mắt quay tròn loạn chuyển: "Tìm được tổ? ! Cái này, ta lão Tôn đi đâu quá cái gì Tử tiêu cung. Này, liền tính ngươi đi Tử tiêu cung, ngươi muốn nói thế nào, bởi vì cha mẹ ngươi vi phạm thiên điều mến nhau sinh con, cho nên cầu hắn sửa chữa thiên điều? Cẩn thận lão nhân gia ông ta một cái tát đem ngươi dán ra Tử tiêu cung, đánh cho mẹ ngươi cũng không nhận ra."

Hoàng Tuân bị chắn được cứng lại: "Nhưng là không chuẩn thần tiên động tình thiên điều vốn là sai lầm ! Sai rồi liền nên sửa."

Tôn Ngộ Không ngửa mặt lên trời cười to, hắn gãi gãi cái cổ, vòng quanh Hoàng Tuân dạo qua một vòng, bỗng nhiên thưởng hắn một cái bạo lật: "Ngươi nói là sai chính là sai a, ngươi cho rằng ngươi là ai, ăn nói suông liền cầu đạo tổ vì ngươi ra mặt. Ai nha, sớm biết ngươi như vậy đầu chứa nước, ta lão Tôn liền không nên thu ngươi, không có bại hoại ta lão Tôn danh dự!"

Hoàng Tuân bị đột nhiên này một chút đánh cho choáng váng, hắn che đầu cau mày nói: "Cũng không phải là ăn nói suông, cha mẹ ta gặp phải, ta ngoại tổ phụ ngoại tổ mẫu gặp phải, đây đều là..."

"Này đó đều không đủ, hắc, hai nhà người." Tôn Ngộ Không bãi bãi tay, cười nhạo nói, "Ngươi cảm thấy ngươi có thể thuyết phục Đạo Tổ vì hai ngươi người nhà từ bỏ ảnh hưởng tam giới lục đạo thiên điều? Trừ phi hắn đầu óc bị môn đè ép."

Á khẩu không trả lời được, không biết làm sao, không ai qua được như thế .

Hoàng Tuân cứng họng nói: "Khả, khả, nhưng là, thiên điều nhất định không chỉ giam cầm tình cảm điểm này vấn đề, thụ hại cũng nhất định không chỉ hai nhà chúng ta nhân..."

Thắng Phật mở ra kim sắc mí mắt, buông tay nói: "Chứng cớ đâu? Ngươi nói có là có, ngươi cho rằng ngươi là..."

"Ta cho rằng ta là Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật đồ đệ!" Hoàng Tuân mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng, nắm chặt Tôn Ngộ Không hầu trảo đạo, "Ngài nói đúng, ta nhất định phải cầm ra chứng cứ đến! Trước mắt không có chứng cứ, ta phải đi tìm chứng cứ, tìm ra thiên điều bất công, nguy hại tam giới chứng cứ. Nhưng muốn làm đến điểm này..."

Hắn trầm tư chốc lát đối Tôn Ngộ Không hi vọng nói: "Sư phụ, ngài tại hạ giới có hay không cái gì kia quan hệ các loại , ngạch, chúng ta đưa chút quả đào, bảo ta làm quan, phán bản án cái loại kia được không?"

"Đưa quả đào?" Đại thánh chỉ cảm thấy ngứa tay được khó chịu, rốt cục nhịn không được một cái tát dán lên đi, "Ta đưa ngươi cái đầu!"

Ban đêm ngay tại sư đồ đại náo bên trong bay nhanh trôi qua, bình minh nương theo lấy điểu chuyển chui vào Nga Mi sơn lĩnh, lúc này chân trời, đã hiển lộ nhàn nhạt đỏ tía, đám mây cùng màu ngà sữa sương mù, phiêu đãng tại xanh um trong rừng. Hoàng Tuân rón rén đẩy ra cửa động, hít sâu một hơi, đánh giá chung quanh một lần, liền bay lên không giá vân mà đi. Hắn đi phương hướng là — ấp thúy sơn.

Sư phụ Tôn Ngộ Không đêm qua giáo dục nửa ngày, hắn nhất thời chui vào ngõ cụt, giờ phút này mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ. Nói lên hạ giới quan chế, cho dù là cữu cữu Dương Tiễn, cũng chưa chắc so với hắn phụ thân biết được rõ ràng hơn. Thả cha ruột không tìm lại đi vô cớ gây rối sư phụ, cũng khó trách hắn tức giận. Hoàng Tuân nhất thời bật cười, đè xuống đám mây, lặng lẽ chui vào ấp thúy sơn.

So với bị giam cầm ở trong cột ánh sáng tam thánh mẫu, bính linh công gặp phải hiển nhiên muốn khổ được nhiều. Hắn cùng Tôn đại thánh như vậy, chỉ từ trong khe đá chui ra gần nửa người, đỉnh một tòa núi lớn mang theo thượng. Phơi gió phơi nắng, mưa rơi tiết sương giáng mấy chục năm, Hoàng Thiên Hóa sớm đã không còn năm đó thiếu niên nhanh nhẹn bộ dáng, hắn râu ria xồm xoàm, góc cạnh rõ ràng, thiếu mấy phần sáng sủa, lại thêm chút trầm ổn nội liễm.

Nhưng mà lại trầm ổn nội liễm người, nhìn thấy thân sinh cốt nhục cũng không khỏi vui sướng như điên.

"A tuân!" Vừa nghe thấy nhi tử tiếng bước chân quen thuộc, thiên hóa trên mặt lập tức nở rộ nụ cười.

Hoàng Tuân đối bà cô sau tinh khom người thi lễ, liền sải bước chỉ lên trời hóa đi tới, đáp: "Là ta, cha, ta tới nhìn một cái ngài, Thiên Đình gần đây phái người tới rồi sao?"

Sau tinh tiến lên phía trước nói: "Đương nhiên tới, những ngày gần đây đến, bọn họ chằm chằm đến phá lệ gấp. Bất quá còn tốt chính là, phái tới đều là tiểu nhân vật, ta lấy Đông Nhạc đại đế tên tuổi đè ép, lại đưa chút lễ, vừa đấm vừa xoa, bọn họ tất cả cút được rất xa. Chỉ cần thanh long sơn chiến sự vẫn luôn căng thẳng, lớn không rảnh đi lại, phụ tử các ngươi ngược lại còn có thể thấy nhiều vài lần."

"Khả cái này chiến sự không có khả năng đánh cả đời." Thiên hóa cười khổ một tiếng, "Nhiều nhất lại kéo hai, ba năm thời gian, như quá lúc này hạn, chỉ sợ chủ soái đều muốn bị kéo xuống trị tội ."

"Vậy chúng ta phải nắm chặt cái này hai ba năm thời gian." Hoàng Tuân ngồi tại phụ thân bên cạnh, nắm chặt tay của hắn đạo, "Cha, chỉ có biết người biết ta, mới có thể trăm trận trăm thắng. Hài nhi muốn sửa chữa thiên điều, cứu ra ngài cùng mẹ ta, nhất định phải am hiểu sâu thiên điều tệ nạn, thiên điều tại nhân gian sở tạo tội nghiệt, hài nhi đều phải từng cái tìm ra chứng cứ đến "

"Từng cái tìm ra chứng cứ?" Sau tinh mày ngài nhíu chặt, "Nói nghe thì dễ?"

Hoàng Tuân nhìn thẳng phụ thân nói, kiên định nói: "Trên đời không việc khó, chỉ sợ người hữu tâm, huống chi, cữu cữu trong tay nhất định có một bộ phận hồ sơ. Vấn đề bây giờ là, cha, cái này thế gian cái nào thần chức nhất có thể tiếp xúc oan giả sai án, hơn nữa, như thế nào mới có thể thu được thần vị?"

"Ngươi quả thật muốn như thế?" Thiên hóa được đến nhi tử khẳng định đáp án sau, thở dài, "Khổ ngươi đứa nhỏ, cái kia chỉ có tìm ngươi gia gia ."

"Tìm gia gia?" Hoàng Tuân sửng sốt, "Hắn hẳn còn chưa biết ta sống trên đời này đi..."

Là bại lộ thân phận đi tìm gia gia an bài cái chức quan, còn là đãi pháp thuật võ nghệ đại thành sau giấu diếm thân phận đi thi cái chức vị, Hoàng Tuân quả quyết lựa chọn loại sau, một là học nghệ con đường mới vừa bắt đầu, hai là Đông Nhạc đại đế bất đồng tiểu thần , bên người không thể thiếu Thiên Đình tai mắt, vẫn phải là chậm cái hai ba năm. Nghĩ cách cứu viện song thân một chuyện vẫn luôn trĩu nặng đặt ở Hoàng Tuân trong lòng, ngày nhớ đêm mong, nhưng hôm nay xem ra, chiến tuyến lại muốn kéo dài, cha mẹ cũng được nhiều bị mấy năm tội. Hắn cảm thấy than thở, học võ luyện công so bình thường chăm chỉ hơn không chỉ gấp mười lần, liên Tôn Ngộ Không đều có chút nhìn không được, thế này sao lại là tại tu đạo, đây rõ ràng đang liều mạng a.

Đồng dạng liều mạng , còn có một người.

Tú Oánh cầm trong tay bút son, tại vải lụa thượng vẽ trận đồ. Trong tay bút son, bạch ngọc vì quản, nàng tay cầm bút, đã cùng ngọc quản một màu, trắng nõn trong suốt như trong suốt. Chỉ là như vậy đầu ngón tay, lại không được run rẩy. Trận đồ không lớn, phía trên ký hiệu càng là nhỏ như tước trứng, theo lý thuyết, lưỡng bút liền có thể vẽ xong một cái, khả Tú Oánh lại run run rẩy rẩy, mỗi vẽ ra một cái huyền dị ký hiệu, liền có thể tiêu hao mấy canh giờ, trên mặt hoa hồng sắc đỏ ửng trút bỏ, trên môi đã hiện dấu răng, cả người phát run.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ vỗ vỗ bàn trà nói: "Đừng gượng chống , ngươi xài không hết ."

Tú Oánh cắn răng nói: "... Huyền, huyền hơi đều có thể vẽ xong, ta pháp lực rõ ràng cao hơn hắn."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ đỡ trán thở dài: "Hắn tùy bần đạo tu hành bao lâu, ngươi mới tu bao lâu. Này đó trận phù ẩn chứa thiên địa pháp tắc, họa một cái ký hiệu, thực tế chính là tại điều động một loại quy tắc, hắn pháp lực tuy không sánh bằng ngươi, khả vu trận đạo thượng tạo nghệ, khụ khụ, cao hơn ngươi không biết nhiều ít."

Tú Oánh đem bút son hướng trên bàn vỗ, hữu khí vô lực nói: "Cái đó là... Chuyện đã qua, ta rất nhanh liền có thể gặp phải hắn..."

Ngao Cảnh ngồi ở một bên, không đành lòng mở miệng nói: "Châu Châu, băng dày ba thước không phải do chỉ một ngày lạnh, hai vị Thái sư tổ lại không ước định tỷ thí thời gian, ngươi chậm rãi học, nện vững chắc cơ sở, tới kịp ."

"Đừng gọi ta Châu Châu ." Tú Oánh mắt phượng chau lên, sóng mắt hàn triệt, "Ta gọi ngao Tú Oánh, ta mới không phải vì tỷ thí!"

Thoáng nhìn Thông Thiên giáo chủ ngạc nhiên ánh mắt sau, nàng thanh khục hai tiếng, sửa lời nói: "Không riêng gì vì tỷ thí, ta muốn đuổi tại hôm nào khác điều phía trước, tu thành cái thế kỳ công."

Ngao Cảnh mi tâm nhảy lên, đột nhiên có loại dự cảm không tốt: "Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

"Cảnh ca ca, ngươi thông minh như vậy, không phải không biết đi." Tú Oánh lại đối Thông Thiên giáo chủ đạo, "Thái sư tổ, chỉ đánh bại một người, tính không được cái gì, chỉ có hủy diệt Xiển giáo hôm nào khác điều đại kế, mới có thể thể hiện chúng ta tiệt giáo uy phong."

"Phốc..." Giáo chủ bị miệng của mình sặc nước ở, hắn nghiêng qua Tú Oánh liếc mắt một cái, "Cha ngươi ép buộc trăm ngàn năm, chính là vì đẩy ra mới thiên điều, ngươi hiện tại nói muốn hủy diệt nó?"

"Ta nói qua, ta sẽ để hắn hối hận ." Tú Oánh nhấp linh trà, một mặt điều tức một mặt đạo, "Thái sư tổ, quá khứ là ta không hiểu chuyện, dưới mắt xem ra, duy nhất ngài cùng ta mới là đồng bệnh tương liên, cho nên chúng ta nhất định phải cùng nhau nỗ lực, trút cơn giận."

"Ai cùng ngươi đồng bệnh tương liên , bần đạo là tam thanh một trong, tiệt giáo chi chủ..."

Tú Oánh vung tay lên ngắt lời nói: "Khả ngươi cũng là bị hai cái ca ca ném bỏ tiểu đệ đệ! Ngươi nhị ca ngọc bội, thế nhưng bài xích thượng thanh đạo pháp, điều này nói rõ cái gì? Năm đó Phong Thần chi chiến, còn có thể nói là tình thế bắt buộc, nhưng bây giờ chuyện này cũng đủ để nhìn ra, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng cha ta như vậy, căn bản vô dụng đem chúng ta xem như thân nhân."

"Dương Tú Oánh!" Ngao Cảnh vỗ bàn đứng dậy, khó được đối muội muội thần sắc nghiêm nghị, khả muội muội lại không nhúc nhích chút nào, nói tiếp, "Cái gì tam giáo một nhà, căn bản chính là lừa gạt ngươi hoang ngôn!"

Mà Thông Thiên giáo chủ, sắc mặt lại thanh đến hồng, chung quy vu bình thản.

"Như vậy xảo ngôn sắc lưỡi, ngược lại là cùng cha ngươi như vậy, chỉ là ngươi lừa gạt sai rồi nhân, bần đạo khả không lên ngươi cái bẫy. Nghịch thiên mà đi khổ sở, bần đạo đã sớm ăn đủ rồi, chẳng lẽ còn muốn vì tranh cãi nữa miệng cơn giận không đâu dựng vào môn hạ còn sót lại đệ tử sao?"

"Đại đạo năm mươi, thiên diễn bốn mươi chín, mà bỏ chạy một, cái này "số một" chạy trốn, chính là chúng ta muốn lấy ra một chút hi vọng sống. Chúng ta giáo nghĩa chính là nắm lấy cơ hội xoay chuyển thiên cơ, ngươi hiện tại nói ngươi không muốn làm, ngươi quả thực là..."

Ý đồ lần nữa khơi lên thần tiên sát kiếp tiểu công chúa bị duy nhất tại chỗ Xiển giáo đệ tử che miệng lại, Ngao Cảnh sâu hối không nên cho nàng giảng những việc này, nay ngược lại là nhóm lửa thân trên, hắn lưu ở nơi đây, chính là không nghĩ công khai lẫn vào hôm nào khác điều, cùng tiệt giáo kết thù, không nghĩ tới, lại bị tiểu nha đầu này kéo xuống thủy.

Hắn lắc đầu bật cười, đối Thông Thiên giáo chủ nói: "Cho dù là "số một" chạy trốn, cũng chịu đại đạo hạn chế. Tú Oánh nói, chẳng qua là lời trẻ con. Thái sư tổ đạo hạnh cao thâm, như thế nào không biết, hôm nào khác điều là đại đạo vận hành, ai cũng không động được."

"Đúng là như thế." Thông Thiên giáo chủ mỉm cười một cái, "Thánh nhân phía dưới, đều là giun dế, kỳ thật đối với Thiên Đạo tới nói, thánh nhân cùng sâu kiến lại có gì khác nhau đâu? Tiểu nha đầu, đừng uổng phí tâm cơ , ngươi nhiều nhất thay đổi tiểu tiết, trì hoãn hôm nào khác điều tiến trình, lại vĩnh viễn không cách nào xoay chuyển nó hướng đi."

Thay đổi tiểu tiết? Tú Oánh lông mày nhíu chặt, khổ sở suy nghĩ, đột nhiên trong mắt tinh quang chợt lóe. Nàng một phen vòng xuống Ngao Cảnh tay, mấy cái lắc mình giãy dụa trói buộc, đối Thông Thiên giáo chủ vui vẻ nói: "Có thể sửa tiểu tiết cũng được a. Thiên Đạo chỉ nói, muốn hôm nào khác điều, nhưng lại không nói ai đến sửa?"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ hết sức vui mừng: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ còn nghĩ tới thay thế cha ngươi địa vị, đoạn hắn hồ?"

"Trán..." Tú Oánh buông tay đạo, "Ta đoạn không được hắn , chí ít có thể đoạn một cái khác. Cái kia, hắn coi như trân bảo, đem so với ai cũng nặng nhân, ta muốn chứng minh, ta mạnh hơn hắn được nhiều!"

Ngao Cảnh đứng ở lục dương trong âm bên trong, tiên hạc lướt qua bày ra mười dặm hồ quang, cái kia vỗ cánh cắt hình chiếu tại thiếu niên trong mắt sáng. Ngao Cảnh khẽ cười một tiếng, thế nhưng nháo thành cái này như vậy.

Năm đó, cô cô bị trở lại Tây Hải, hắn làm cô cô cháu, tiếp tục lưu lại cô phụ bên cạnh, hiển nhiên là không thích hợp . Cô phụ vì bảo hắn an toàn, đề ra đưa hắn hồi Tây Hải, tổ phụ tổ mẫu đã từng đuổi người đến tiếp, nhưng hắn thủy chung không đồng ý. Mấy năm dốc lòng dạy bảo, vô vi bất chí chiếu cố, hắn vẫn luôn cảm niệm trong lòng, lúc đó cô phụ một mình ở thiên đình, thân hãm nhà tù, chính mình lại sao nhẫn tâm vứt xuống hắn?

Vì thế, hắn viết một lá thư đi năn nỉ phụ vương, vốn cho rằng, còn cần vứt xuống nam tử hán mặt mũi, quấn quít bám riết nhiều lần, khả vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, phụ vương thế nhưng một tiếng đáp ứng. Hồi âm thượng chỉ có một câu nói — làm tốt ngươi cô phụ đồ đệ, cũng phải làm tốt Tây Hải thái tử.

Lúc ấy hắn rất nghi hoặc, người khác ở thiên đình, làm thế nào thái tử? Cái nghi vấn này vẫn luôn chôn ở đáy lòng, thẳng đến những năm gần đây, tha phương dần dần hiểu được. Làm cô phụ đồ đệ, là muốn hiệp trợ cô phụ, sửa chữa thiên điều, mà làm Tây Hải thái tử, chính là phải bắt được hôm nào khác điều cái này một thời cơ, trọng chấn dân tộc Thuỷ.

Hắn ở thiên đình, hiệp trợ cô phụ trả lời tam giới văn thư, thiên thượng nhân gian, thần tiên quan viên vận hành, rõ ràng trong lòng. Hiện nay thuỷ vực thần đạo hệ thống dư thừa rườm rà hỗn loạn. Nguyên bản thuộc về long tộc quyền lực bị cùng cấp số cái quan lại chia cắt, vẻn vẹn thủy hệ, Thiên Đình liền có vũ sư, thủy đức tinh quân, cửu diệu bên trong thủy tinh chờ chờ, mà thế gian đại giang đại hà, không có gì ngoài long tộc, còn có sắc phong thuỷ thần, thần sông, giếng thần. Ngoài ra còn có bị phàm nhân cung phụng có chút thần thông tinh quái, không biết phân đi nhiều ít quyền lực uy vọng còn có hương hỏa. Hôm nào khác điều, không chỉ có là tại cải cách chế độ pháp luật, cũng là tại trọng chỉnh quan lại thể chế. Thừa này thời cơ, cắt đứt xuống phân quyền quan lại, thu nạp thủy hệ quyền hành, đây mới là Tây Hải thái tử chuyện nên làm. Cho nên, tại Hoàng Tuân đi tới cô phụ bên cạnh thì, hắn liền thối cư nhị tuyến.

Nguyên nhân có tam, một là hắn muốn đi thần đạo, như vậy thì không tốt cùng tiệt giáo chư thần xung đột, Ngọc Hư đời bốn thủ tịch tự nhiên không sợ tiệt giáo, khả Tây Hải tương lai thái tử trước mắt quả thực so Thiên Đình chư thần thấp một đoạn, điểm này không cách nào phủ nhận, cho nên ở tại bích du cung có thể giao hảo liền giao hảo, không thể giao hảo cũng không thể đi ra ngoài kết thù a. Hai là là phải thừa dịp trong khoảng thời gian này, xuất thần đạo chức quan cắt giảm sát nhập kế sách, tại thời cơ thích hợp truyền cho Hoàng Tuân, thông qua hắn đạt thành chính mình mục đích. Tam nha, sớm biết dương Tú Oánh có thể giày vò, không nghĩ tới nàng như vậy có thể giày vò, Ngao Cảnh hít sâu một hơi, cô phụ nên hảo hảo khen thưởng hắn mới là, hắn nhưng là cản trở một trận thần tiên sát kiếp.

Bất quá, tươi sáng màu hồng rơi vào thiếu niên trắng nõn như ngọc trong lòng bàn tay, nàng vừa thuyết phục Thông Thiên giáo chủ dính vào, cũng không tính là dở sự, trời xui đất khiến, chó ngáp phải ruồi, nói không chừng còn có ý không nghĩ tới hiệu quả.

Ngao Cảnh cười nhạt một tiếng, bỗng nhiên trước mắt bọt nước tán loạn, màu hồng đuôi rồng từ trong nước rút ra, Ngao Cảnh trong mắt thần quang chợt lóe, chớp mắt đến hồ bờ bên kia.

Tú Oánh thò đầu ra, cả kinh nói: "Ai, người đâu, vừa mới không phải là còn ở nơi này sao?"

"Lại đang quấy rối ." Thanh âm bên trong ngậm ý cười cùng bất đắc dĩ.

Tú Oánh quay đầu lại cười một cái, vọt người càng xuất thủy mặt, hơi nước trong tràn ngập, thiếu nữ thanh sam thướt tha, tiếu yếp như hoa, dáng người nhẹ nhàng, Lăng Ba mà đến.

"Lần sau nhất định hắt ngươi một thân thủy."

"Vậy ngươi nhưng phải luyện thêm trên mười năm."

Tú Oánh cứng lại, cả giận: "Ăn nói ngông cuồng, chúng ta so qua một trận, xem kết quả một chút ai mạnh ai yếu."

Ngao Cảnh nhẹ lay động ngọc phiến: "Ngươi tính toán thật hay, thắng qua ta, ngươi đối phó Hoàng Tuân liền dư xài ."

Tú Oánh sửng sốt: "Ngươi đều biết?"

"Ta cái gì không biết." Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày, giễu giễu nói, "Người nào đó nói quá, ta nhưng là thông minh tuyệt đỉnh."

Tú Oánh cúi đầu nhìn mình cùng bụi cỏ một màu ủng ngắn, ấp úng nói: "Vậy ngươi sẽ giúp ta sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Tú Oánh chỉ cảm thấy trên tóc truyền đến ôn nhu xúc giác,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: "Trên đời xinh đẹp nhất đáng yêu nhất tiểu công chúa ý tứ, tại hạ làm sao có thể không làm theo?"

Đại ca: ta tuy rằng rất lâu không xuất hiện, nhưng hết thảy đều tại ta trong lòng bàn tay.

Tú Oánh: khả ngươi khẳng định không biết ta cũng muốn đi hôm nào khác điều.

Đại ca: có biết hay không không quan trọng, có ta nhi tử, ngươi còn có thể lật ra cái tiêu xài không được?

 **Chương 125 Thanh long sơn hạ lui thiên binh**

Áo giáp, binh qua va chạm, đều nhịp bước chân âm thanh, Thốn Tâm ngồi tại thanh long sơn hạ trung quân trong đại trướng, cảm giác phảng phất lại quay về Phong Thần chi chiến. Đó nhưng là thật sự là một đoạn vui vẻ cuộc sống, tuy rằng mỗi ngày không phải là áp lương thảo chính là đi phá trận, nhưng là, tối thiểu mọi người đồng tâm đồng đức, kề vai chiến đấu.

Không trở về được nữa rồi, Thốn Tâm trầm thấp thở dài, màu quýt ngọn đèn tản mát ra ánh sáng dìu dịu choáng, nàng vuốt ve trong tay bức thư, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở ra, chim bồ câu trắng một dạng tuyết lãng tiên, thượng thư kiểu chữ huy sái phiêu dật, nồng tiêm điều hoà. Mỗi hai ngày liền có như vậy một phong thư đưa tới, từ bích du cung. Tú Oánh trước giờ đều là cái hảo hài tử, từ khi nàng trộm đi một lần trêu đến mẫu thân thương tâm gần chết sau, nàng liền lại không từng đứt đoạn tin tức, cho dù là vào lúc này.

Thốn Tâm giương tín một duyệt, quả nhiên, giống nhau quá khứ, thư của nàng lý toàn là hân hoan vui sướng, học nghệ phong phú, cùng sư huynh sư đệ chuyện lý thú, tiểu cô nương hình như hoàn toàn thích thú, phảng phất các nàng phía trước ngẩn đến là giả kim ngao đảo. Cuối cùng, nàng căn dặn mẫu thân an tâm ở tại long cung đợi nàng trở về, lại từng cái ân cần thăm hỏi trong nhà thân quyến, đặc biệt cảm kích cho nàng gửi đến kiếm phổ chú giải đại cữu cữu. Mọi người đều lo lắng đến , chỉ ngoại trừ một cái.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng ngọt ngào cùng đắng chát xen lẫn, nàng giương mắt nhìn về phía nguyên bản chính phục án múa bút thành văn Dương Tiễn, lại phát hiện, mạo quản bút lông nhỏ bút sớm đã rơi xuống dưới đất, mà nó chủ nhân hai mắt nhắm nghiền, chẳng biết lúc nào bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Tại sao có thể như vậy? ! Nàng lo lắng đứng dậy, ba chân bốn cẳng đi qua.

"Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn? ! Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Nàng lung lay vai của hắn vai, đang chuẩn bị lớn tiếng gọi người, lại gặp hắn chậm rãi mở mắt ra, tầm mắt một mảnh đen nhánh.

"Ta không sao, nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát thuận tiện."

Nghỉ ngơi? Một cái Kim Tiên đều mệt đến té xỉu, ngươi nói cho ta nghỉ ngơi một hồi liền đi, nàng há miệng liền muốn mắng hắn không bảo trọng tự thân, khả một phen tại trong cổ họng ô lỗ mấy lần sau, lại biến thành: "Vậy thì ngủ một hồi đi, ta ôm ngươi ngủ."

Hư nhược mỹ nam tử nhẹ gật đầu, gối lên chân của nàng, bất quá chớp mắt, liền lại mất đi ý thức.

Bảo trọng tự thân, hắn muốn như thế nào bảo trọng tự thân, hắn có thể như thế nào bảo trọng tự thân? Dưới mắt chiến sự, Chân Quân thần điện sự vụ, bởi vì lá mặt lá trái, nhận không ra người, mọi thứ chỉ có thể tự thân đi làm. Thốn Tâm cúi đầu xuống, nhẹ vỗ về trượng phu mệt mỏi khuôn mặt, phất tay dời án thư, vô ý thoáng nhìn hắn vừa mới chính viết đồ vật, động tác ngay tại giây phút này ngưng trệ, phảng phất ngưng kết thành một toà tượng đá, chỉ có không ngừng run rẩy bờ môi tỏ rõ sinh mệnh dấu hiệu.

Ở trong biển đặc sản giao tiêu, hắn phía tây biển rộng lớn thái tử đoan chính uy nghiêm chữ viết, một điều một điều tinh tế chú giải kiếm pháp yếu quyết. Mà ở một bên, mứt quả, ngọn đèn nhỏ lồng cùng tượng con nít tràn đầy thả một túi.

Một loại ủ dột cảm giác tại lồng ngực tán dật, đem không khí một tấc một tấc đè ép đi ra ngoài, Thốn Tâm hơi hơi há mồm, phảng phất có một bàn tay vô hình bóp cổ lại. Nàng thở hào hển, run rẩy, lại không nhịn được đang nghĩ, nàng có phải thật vậy hay không làm sai .

Nàng vô cùng khát vọng một đứa bé, một cái thuộc về nàng cùng Dương Tiễn cốt nhục, làm Thiên Đạo bên dưới biến số, làm nàng cô độc mà vĩ đại trượng phu trụ cột. Nhưng là nàng tại thai nghén đứa bé này thời điểm, trước giờ không nghĩ tới nàng gặp phải cái gì. Tại phụ thân vội vàng làm vô gian đạo, mẫu thân vội vàng lo lắng phụ thân thì, đứa bé này sẽ như thế nào trưởng thành? Nàng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, nàng thậm chí còn chưa tới phải học hội mẫu thân cơ bản, vô số biến số, từng đợt từng đợt kiếp nạn, liền hoàn toàn thay đổi bọn họ gia đình.

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu tỉ mỉ quan sát cái này nàng yêu sâu nam nhân. Hắn tại bích du cung làm ra lựa chọn, hi sinh nữ nhi tín nhiệm với hắn đến tiếp tục hắn tạo phúc tam giới sự nghiệp. Lúc ấy trong lòng nàng toàn là phẫn nộ oán trách, như là bốc lên lang yên, hun đến nàng mắt như kim đâm. Nàng mở miệng đem lửa giận trút xuống, bằng sắc bén ngôn từ đâm bị thương hắn tâm, đem đẫm máu hết thảy bày tại trước mắt hắn, hắn căn bản không biết hắn mất đi cái gì!

Cùng quá khứ ngàn năm như vậy, hắn trầm mặc như trước tiếp nhận nàng lửa giận, không nói một lời, nàng giận đến dậm chân, một phen túm khởi hắn vạt áo, sau đó liền nhìn thấy hắn tầm mắt ba quang.

Phản chiếu quần tinh mặt hồ bị đánh nát, chỉ lưu lại trống rỗng choáng mở gợn sóng. Tí tách một tiếng, một giọt lệ từ hắn khóe mắt trượt xuống, dừng tại trên mu bàn tay của nàng, bỏng đau nàng hồn phách.

Nàng đã từng lập hạ lời thề, liền tính người trong thiên hạ cũng không tin hắn, đều không để ý giải hắn, đều tại khinh bỉ chán ghét hắn, nàng cũng hội vĩnh vĩnh viễn xa đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, ủng hộ, trợ giúp, tương cứu trong lúc hoạn nạn, thẳng đến dài đằng đẵng. Nếu như nói Dương Tiễn không tuân, nàng sao lại không phải?

Mấy trăm năm nay đến, nói thật, hắn không có một ngày là tẫn tốt lắm làm cha, làm trượng phu trách nhiệm, nhưng nàng oán không nổi, bởi vì hắn đã muốn dốc hết toàn lực vẹn toàn đôi bên, vì thế thậm chí mệt mỏi, hắn tuy vác lấy đẩy ra mới thiên điều gánh nặng, thế nhưng thủy chung nhớ mong nàng cùng Tú Oánh. Hắn duy nhất quên , chỉ có chính hắn.

Hắn hôm nay hẳn là mệt choáng , trường kỳ sử dụng □□ thuật, lần này còn là một lần ba phần, quá hao tổn nguyên thần. Hắn còn tưởng rằng giấu diếm được tốt, không hay biết nàng tra một cái liền biết, chó này mắt xem người thấp gia hỏa, tốt xấu nhân gia cũng tại bích du cung nghe qua mấy ngày đạo .

Thốn Tâm không ngừng phương pháp nhập lực, khóe mắt ướt át. Dương Tiễn một mực đang nghĩ pháp nghĩ cách kéo Trưởng Thanh Long Sơn chiến sự vì Hoàng Tuân học nghệ tranh thủ thời gian. Bất quá thế gian một năm, trên trời một ngày, hắn đã muốn mượn cớ làm trái với Ngọc đế hai lần triệu lệnh. Bên trên rốt cục kìm nén không được, Ngọc đế giận dữ, bất quá chỉ là đàn đám ô hợp chiếm đỉnh núi, trói lại hai vị tiên nữ không nói, còn làm cho Thiên Đình hao tổn binh mã vô số, Dương Tiễn đến tột cùng là làm ăn gì? !

Ngọc đế hạ chỉ khiển trách, chiếm Dương Tiễn ấn soái, sửa phái nâng tháp Lý Thiên Vương nắm giữ ấn soái, Na Tra Tam Thái tử làm tiên phong, điểm nhị thập bát tú, cửu diệu tinh quan hạ phàm, ngày mai liền đến bình định .

thanh long sơn tuy thuyết phục quá Nhị Lang Chân Quân cải trang ăn diện đáp cầu dắt mối, lôi kéo được không ít đi về phía tây trên đường may mắn còn sống sót yêu quái, thực lực không tầm thường, nhưng là lần này tới được cũng không phải là hời hợt hạng người a. Nếu như Dương Tiễn không nhúng tay vào, thanh long sơn nhất định tổn thương nguyên khí nặng nề. Khả ngày mai lại là "Đại cữu cữu" đáp ứng cho Tú Oánh gửi quyển hạ kiếm phổ cuộc sống. Cái này kẻ ngốc nhất định là vì cái này lại dùng cái thân ngoại hóa thân. Một cái ở đây chú giải kiếm phổ, một cái ở trong núi bố trí xuống mai phục, còn có một cái vụng trộm ở thiên đình làm việc công.

Thốn Tâm cắn răng, ly hừng đông đã muốn không đủ bốn canh giờ , thật chẳng lẽ muốn làm cho hắn một cái bên ngoài bận rộn suốt đêm, ngày hôm sau còn phải đi cùng trời đình nhân mã giả vờ giả vịt sao? Nàng nhìn xem Dương Tiễn nhíu chặt lông mày, quyết định chắc chắn, một chỉ điểm hướng hắn mi tâm, cưỡng ép triệu hồi thân ngoại hóa thân.

Nửa ngày, Dương Tiễn ngạc nhiên mở mắt ra: "Ngươi đây là làm gì?"

"Ta cũng muốn hỏi ngươi đến tột cùng tưởng làm gì?" Thốn Tâm một phen đè lại Dương Tiễn, "Nằm nghỉ ngơi đi, ta nghĩ biện pháp."

Dương Tiễn nhất thời không quan sát, bị nàng dùng phong lôi roi trói lại.

"Đừng hồ nháo, ta đang cùng giao Ma Vương, đám khỉ vương đoàn người nghị sự, ngươi đem ta đột nhiên kéo về..."

"Nghị ngươi cái đại đầu quỷ, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ sơn môn bãi cái ngũ hành Hỗn Nguyên trận, xem ngày mai ai tiến đến."

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt: "Đây là đạo môn trận pháp, ngươi từ nơi nào học..."

Hắn bỗng nhiên ngừng câu chuyện, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, Thốn Tâm hừ mạnh một tiếng: "Nếu là ngươi bị vây ở trận này lý mười ngày qua, ngươi cũng học được. Hơn nữa Thông Thiên giáo chủ giờ học thì lại không tránh ta."

Dương Tiễn thần sắc ảm đạm, lập tức hòa nhã nói: "Khổ ngươi , chỉ là bằng vào trận này, chỉ sợ cũng ngăn không được ba vạn thiên binh. Huống hồ, yêu quái sử huyền môn trận pháp, cái này không hợp với lẽ thường."

"Làm sao lại không hợp với lẽ thường , Thông Thiên giáo chủ năm đó cho nhiều người như vậy nói qua khóa, liền liên Khổng Tuyên đều học được mấy tay, hiện tại thanh long sơn có một cái như vậy yêu quái, cũng rất bình thường nha." Thốn Tâm cười giả dối, "Huống hồ, liền tính trận này ngăn không được, cái kia tăng thêm phong lôi roi cùng bổ thiên thần chưởng, hẳn nên dư xài đi."

Thiên ý không thể trái, vậy thì thuận thiên mà đi, cố gắng gấp bội xúc tiến mới thiên điều xuất thế, chỉ có như vậy các nàng mới có thể một nhà đoàn tụ. Đến lúc đó đợi, Tú Oánh có thể vượt qua bình thường nữ hài tử sinh hoạt, Dương Tiễn cũng không cần như vậy mệt mỏi, nàng thì càng không cần kẹp ở cha con ở giữa, đau lòng xong cái này lại đau lòng cái kia. Thốn Tâm mắt lộ ra chờ đợi, trong lồng ngực nhóm lửa diễm, sải bước tiến vào thanh long sơn trung.

Ngày thứ hai tảng sáng, Đông Phương thần hi xán lạn, tam công chúa đứng tại trước trận cùng nàng bỏ ra ba canh giờ kết bạn yêu quái bạn bè cáo biệt cạn ly.

Giao Ma Vương miệng liệt được lão đại, hắn tiến lên một bước, một cái tát đem Thốn Tâm lảo đảo, hồ muội bận đỡ Thốn Tâm.

Đám khỉ vương thấy thế quát: "Ngươi cái này lão giao, ra tay không nhẹ không nặng, xà muội tử cùng hồ muội tử là nhiều dễ hỏng người, ngươi cho là ngươi cái kia trong thủy động thối tảng đá hay sao?"

Giao Ma Vương mặt mo đỏ ửng, tiếng như hồng chung: "Xà muội tử, xin lỗi , huynh trưởng ta chỉ là, muốn cùng ngươi thân cận một chút."

Vấn đề là ta không muốn cùng ngươi thân cận! Thốn Tâm cắn răng, trên mặt như trước một phái ấm áp: "Huynh trưởng nghiêm trọng . Ta cùng ta cái này hồ ly muội muội, đã sớm nghe nói chư vị ca ca đại danh, vẫn luôn trong lòng còn có ngưỡng mộ, chỉ là chưa từng gặp mặt, không tốt mạo vị tới cửa. Nào có thể đoán được hôm nay đúng lúc gặp Thiên Đình xâm phạm, muốn đem chúng ta yêu tộc đuổi tận giết tuyệt. Yêu giới hưng vong, thất phu hữu trách, tăng thêm ta cái kia mộc dịch huynh trưởng mời, tiểu muội lòng căm phẫn phía dưới, liền mặt dày đến đây, tự đề cử mình, nguyện lấy hôm nay lui địch công lao, làm cùng các huynh đệ gặp mặt chi lễ."

"Tốt tốt tốt! Nói hay lắm!" Nguyên bản núi này đầu chủ nhân hai cái tê giác tinh rốt cục chờ đến cơ hội xen vào nói, "Linh xà đại vương cùng Linh Hồ đại vương quả nhiên là nữ trung hào kiệt, không hổ là từng tại thượng thanh thánh nhân trước cửa nghe qua đạo nhân a, chúng ta liền ở đây lặng chờ hồi âm! Làm!"

Thốn Tâm thọc bây giờ còn chưa chậm quá thần hồ muội một chút, hai người nâng chén uống một hơi cạn sạch, tiến vào ngũ hành Hỗn Nguyên trong trận.

Vừa vào trận, hồ muội liền không nhịn được .

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi hơn nửa đêm làm cho Ngao Thiên Khuyển từ vạn quật sơn đem kéo ta đi lại, chính là làm cho ta cùng ngươi giả trang yêu quái cùng trời đình đối nghịch?"

Thốn Tâm lôi kéo hồ muội hướng trận đài đi đến, cười nói: "Cái gì gọi là giả trang yêu quái, ngươi vốn chính là yêu quái."

Hồ muội cau mày nói: "Cho dù là yêu quái, ta cũng là gọi hồ muội, không gọi cái gì Linh Hồ đại vương, mà ngươi là long, như thế nào biến thành linh xà đại vương ?"

Thốn Tâm liếc mắt: "Xin nhờ, chúng ta bây giờ là muốn cùng Thiên Đình đối nghịch, ngươi chẳng lẽ còn phải dùng tên thật thượng sao?"

"Đúng nga, nói rất có đạo lý." Hồ muội gật gật đầu, lại kinh nghi đạo, "Nhưng là, Thiên Đình là đến giết nơi này yêu quái , ngươi là thần tiên, ta lại không biết bọn họ, việc này cùng hai chúng ta căn bản không quan hệ, chúng ta tại sao phải tại nơi này giúp bọn hắn a?"

Thốn Tâm vỗ trận kỳ: "Tóm lại là tại làm đại hảo sự, ngươi nghe ta không sai, đừng hỏi nữa, ngươi liền một câu nói, có làm hay không?"

Hồ muội mặc mặc: "... Làm "

Thốn Tâm thỏa mãn nhẹ gật đầu, lập tức lơ đãng hỏi: "Mẹ ngươi đang ở nhà sao, lão thái thái thân thể như thế nào?"

Hồ muội sửng sốt, mặt lộ vẻ lo lắng chi sắc: "Không quá tốt, nàng gần nhất đặc biệt sợ lãnh, ta thay nàng vận công, phát hiện trong cơ thể nàng có một đạo hàn khí, không biết từ đâu mà đến, thế nhưng làm cho nàng công lực suy yếu rất nhiều."

"Ah, thật sao?" Thốn Tâm khe khẽ cười, "Đợi cho chuyện chỗ này, ta và ngươi cùng nhau trở về nhìn một cái lão thái thái, nói không chừng, ta có thể nhìn ra nàng là tại sao bệnh ."

"Thật sự?" Hồ muội vui vô cùng, "Vật thật cám ơn ngươi , Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ."

Thốn Tâm hơi hơi gật đầu, trong mắt một mảnh lạnh buốt.

Yêu quái trận doanh đã muốn chuẩn bị thỏa đáng, mà Thiên Đình trong quân, chư tướng mới vừa vặn gặp mặt.

Na Tra vừa thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt tuyết trắng bộ dáng, trong lòng hơi hơi khẽ động, mới mở miệng lại như trước là trào phúng ngữ khí.

"Ta liền nói, Tư Pháp Thiên Thần pháp lực vô biên, như thế nào hội bắt không được một đỉnh núi nhỏ, hóa ra là thân thể không tốt, nghĩ là việc trái với lương tâm làm nhiều rồi, gặp báo ứng đi."

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười: "Vết thương cũ tái phát, thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, làm cho chư vị chê cười."

Lý tĩnh xưa nay khéo đưa đẩy, bận ngừng Na Tra câu chuyện, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Ba vạn viện quân đã đến, lý tĩnh liền không cùng Chân Quân nhàn thoại, trước hay là làm chính sự quan trọng hơn."

Dương Tiễn chắp tay chào: "Thiên vương nói được là, Dương Tiễn chúc thiên vương kỳ mở thắng."

Một câu như vậy "Chân thành chúc phúc", nói không đến nửa canh giờ, Dương Tiễn liền thu được trinh sát hồi báo.

"Khởi bẩm Chân Quân, cửu diệu tinh quan, nhị thập bát tú cùng Na Tra Tam Thái tử quân bị thương, Lý Thiên Vương đã muốn suất bộ lui về ."

Nhị Lang Chân Quân lúc đó chính một bộ bạch y, ngồi ngay ngắn bàn trà sau, vội vàng phong hảo thư tín, đánh hảo bao khỏa, nghe vậy chỉ là hơi hơi gật đầu: "Có biết là người nào gây thương tích?"

Quỳ tại trên đất tiểu binh mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, đập nói lắp ba nói: "Cái này... Bọn họ đều là vào một cái trận, sau đó bị ném đi ra ... Các huynh đệ đều không thấy rõ."

"Ah, ngươi lui ra đi."

Tiểu binh như được đại xá, lui sắp xuất hiện đến sau còn không nghĩ ra, chuyện lớn như vậy, Chân Quân như thế nào một chút phản ứng đều không có, cũng là,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lão nhân gia ông ta đều không được, Lý Thiên Vương không được cũng tại như dự liệu nha.

Hạ một chương liền muốn một năm sau tu la trận, hôm nào khác điều tiến nhanh giương nha, ngủ ngon

 **Chương 126 Lục ngự sửa đổi mệnh sách ra**

Thốn Tâm giữ chặt hồ muội vui vẻ ra mặt: "Không sai, về sau chúng ta cứ như vậy, nhân vừa tiến đến, ta liền dùng phong lôi roi trói lại bọn họ, sau đó ngươi từ phía sau lưng chính là một chưởng, dù là lại đến mấy cái thiên tướng, chúng ta cũng không sợ."

Hồ muội ngơ ngác nhìn tay của mình chưởng, bỗng nhiên bắt lấy Thốn Tâm nói: "Nhưng là, vừa mới đánh đi ra cái kia, cái kia, hình như là Na Tra a? Chúng ta đả thương Na Tra!"

Thốn Tâm đè lại vai của nàng nói: "Đánh cho chính là hắn, bất luận là ai tiến vào, đều muốn đem hắn đánh lén đánh ngất xỉu, hiểu chưa?"

Hồ muội một đôi mắt óng ánh lóe sáng.

"Chúng ta, cứ như vậy vẫn luôn đánh ngất xỉu, cái này, cái này muốn đánh tới khi nào?"

"Hiện tại là được." Nhị Lang Chân Quân phá sương mù mà đến, nhẹ lời đối hồ muội đạo, "Đa tạ trợ giúp, đã muốn vô sự ."

Hồ muội trừng lớn hai mắt: "Dương đại ca, nhưng là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ nói, chúng ta còn muốn vẫn luôn..."

"Đó là nàng hiểu lầm ." Dương Tiễn cười nói, "Trong một năm sẽ không còn có thượng tiên đến phàm."

"Thật sự?" Hồ muội nhìn xem Thốn Tâm, đập nói lắp ba: "Vậy nếu là bọn họ không đến, ta, ta có thể hay không về nhà trước a, ta bị Ngao Thiên Khuyển lôi kéo, một câu nói đều không nói liền chạy ra ngoài ..."

Dương Tiễn chắp tay chào: "Đa tạ hồ muội. Ngươi đi chính là, nơi này có ngươi Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ đủ rồi "

"Tốt lắm." Hồ muội cười phất tay, "Dương đại ca, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta đi trước , có việc các ngươi lại để Ngao Thiên Khuyển tìm đến ta là được."

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hồ muội đi xa độn quang, rốt cục nói ra lời: "Cái gì gọi là có ta là đủ rồi. Ta nhưng là một người, vạn nhất lại đến cái cái gì đại tiên, ta như thế nào cản a!"

Dương Tiễn kéo nàng nói: "Vừa không phải là mới nói cho ngươi sao? Phải biết, trên trời một ngày, nhân gian một năm, tại lăng tiêu bảo điện, tìm ra có thể ầm ỹ một ngày sự rất dễ dàng."

Thốn Tâm chân mày cau lại: "Ngươi nếu lại kéo một năm? đây là vì sao?"

Dương Tiễn ý vị thâm trường nói: "Vì đãi a tuân tới đây."

Cậu cháu hai người vẫn luôn liên hệ tin tức, làm Dương Tiễn nghe Hoàng Tuân kế hoạch sau, tuy rằng mặt ngoài không thể phủ nhận, âm thầm lại nghĩ đến càng nhiều. Hoàng Tuân tưởng đánh vào địa thần nội bộ, đây cũng không phải là chuyện dễ dàng. Dưới đất thần minh tất cả đều là Âm Quỷ chi thần, tức đều là khi còn sống có công, chết sau đề bạt. Hoàng Tuân lấy dương thế chi thân muốn tiến vào dưới đất quan lại đội ngũ, trừ phi hắn lập hạ đại công, Ngọc đế đặc biệt phong thưởng.

"Ngươi nói là, đãi hắn học thành pháp thuật, liền đem cái này bình định phản loạn công lao chắp tay nhường cho, làm cho hắn bằng cái này hướng Ngọc đế lấy thưởng, làm địa thần đến thu thập chứng cứ, chứng minh thiên điều nguy hại Nhân giới." Thốn Tâm khó hiểu nói, "Ta liền không rõ , hà cớ gì như thế phiền toái, việc này chẳng lẽ ngươi không thể làm, nhất định phải muốn hắn đến không duyên cớ hao phí cái này trăm năm thời gian?"

Dương Tiễn kéo nàng, chìm Thanh Đạo: "Thiên điều đề cập nội dung, xa so với ngươi tưởng tượng rộng. Liền tính đem Dương Tiễn chém thành vài đoạn, cũng không cách nào hoàn toàn bận tâm thiên nhân lưỡng giới."

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt: "Như vậy hiện tại chính là, ngươi tiếp tục lưu lại thiên giới, thay hắn đánh yểm trợ, làm cho hắn đi nhân gian?"

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi gật đầu: "Đúng, chính là như thế."

"Đây thật là..." Tam công chúa mặc mặc, "Vậy được rồi, chờ cháu ngoại ngươi đến, ta liền ý tứ một chút, làm cho hắn bằng cái này làm Địa Tiên."

Dương Tiễn xá dài thi lễ: "Làm phiền phu nhân ."

Thốn Tâm chụp hắn hạ, sẵng giọng: "Ít đến!"

Thốn Tâm cứ như vậy dựa theo Dương Tiễn quy hoạch từng bước tiến lên, tại Dương Tiễn trời cao khơi lên lăng tiêu bảo điện khẩu chiến thì, nàng cũng như vậy giấu trong lòng hi vọng, tận hết chức vụ lưu tại thanh long sơn. Nhưng mà, không có ngoài ý muốn sinh hoạt, sao có thể tính là là chân chính sinh hoạt đâu?

Một cái nào đó dạ, làm giả mạo ngụy liệt linh xà đại vương miễn cưỡng vui cười, cùng yêu quái huynh đệ giao lưu tình cảm thì, kinh hỉ cứ như vậy bất ngờ tới .

Kiếm quang vỡ ra màn đêm đen kịt, như giang hải đảo ngược, ngưng thanh quang đầy trời. Đại địa run không ngừng, đỉnh đầu cự thạch gào thét mà xuống, nương theo lấy như khai thiên tích địa bàn cực lớn oanh minh. thanh long sơn bị đánh thành hai nửa, bên cạnh vừa mới còn uống rượu làm vui đại yêu tiểu yêu cuống quít đào mệnh, mà Thốn Tâm cả kinh miệng đều muốn không khép lại được , nàng lẩm bẩm nói: "... Không phải là nói không có thượng tiên hạ phàm sao?"

Dương Tiễn đương nhiên sẽ không lừa lão bà, Thiên Đình chư tiên gia đều tại lăng tiêu bảo điện hội nghị thảo luận đối thanh long sơn binh bại như núi đổ vấn đề.

Dương Tiễn đứng ở dưới bậc thềm ngọc, sắc mặt trắng bệch, mới mở miệng liền cho nhân khí hư cảm giác nói: "Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, bởi vì Đường Tăng đi về phía tây, Tôn Ngộ Không tuy một đường hàng yêu trừ ma, nhưng luôn có cá lọt lưới, này một đám yêu nghiệt bởi vì động phủ phá huỷ, không nhà để về, đồng bệnh tương liên, cho nên kết nối một mạch, làm loạn hạ giới. Tiểu thần nhất thời khinh địch, bị nghiệt súc đánh lén, cho nên, hữu tâm vô lực..."

"Ngươi!" Ngọc đế vung lên ống tay áo, chén trà tại trên đất rơi vỡ nát, "Đồ hỗn trướng, nếu đã hữu tâm vô lực, vì sao không sớm chút cầu viện, kéo thời gian lâu như vậy!"

Na Tra bụm mặt thượng vết thương xen vào nói: "Nghĩ là đến chết vẫn sĩ diện, không nguyện đọa tam giới trận chiến đầu tiên /□□ đầu."

"Ngươi cho trẫm im miệng!" Ngọc đế vỗ long án, "Ngươi cho rằng ngươi tốt đi nơi nào, còn có các ngươi! Cửu diệu tinh quan, nhị thập bát tú tăng thêm ba hũ hải hội đại thần, toàn bộ ba mươi tám cá nhân, thế nhưng liền bị người ta đánh ra? ! Quả thực mất hết Thiên Đình mặt mũi!"

Na Tra bĩu môi, nói lầm bầm: "Đó là bọn họ đánh lén."

"Trẫm bất kể đánh lén còn là minh tập, bại chính là bại!"

Thái Thượng lão quân hất lên bụi bặm nói: "Bệ hạ, lão đạo có một kế, nếu đã tình hình chiến đấu không thể lạc quan, không bằng đi mời một cường viện. Yêu nghiệt phần lớn vì đi về phía tây trên đường kẻ liều mạng, cởi chuông phải do người buộc chuông a."

Ngọc đế trường mi khẽ run: "Ngươi nói là, thỉnh cái kia con khỉ đến hàng yêu?"

"Tuyệt đối không thể!" Nhị Lang Chân Quân đột nhiên cất cao thanh âm, đem Ngọc đế giật nảy mình, "Bệ hạ, cái kia con khỉ bậc nào bản tính, ngài là lại quá là rõ ràng, tiểu thần chỉ sợ, dẫn sói vào nhà, tăng thêm phiền não. Hơn nữa, những yêu nghiệt kia được hàng cũng không phải là một mình hắn công lao, lấy thần ý kiến, còn là bàn bạc kỹ hơn tốt nhất."

Ngọc đế nghe vậy do dự chốc lát, Dương Tiễn không ngừng cố gắng: "Bệ hạ không bằng nghe một chút chúng tiên chi ngôn."

Tốt lắm, lần này tốt lắm, mỗi người đều có nói cơ hội, ý kiến không đồng nhất, chính là líu ríu, chỉ trỏ, như chọc tổ ong vò vẽ, lăn dầu lý đổ nước, quấy đến cả phòng hỗn loạn không chịu nổi.

Có nói khả thỉnh thật Võ Đại đế, có nói không bằng đi tụ tập thượng động bát tiên, Ngọc đế vốn chính là cái bên tai mềm , nhiều người như vậy, lao nhao, hắn đương nhiên hồ đồ rồi, cái này một xoắn xuýt, thời gian chẳng phải đi qua a?

Nhị Lang Chân Quân nhếch miệng lên, ầm ỹ mấy cái canh giờ, điều binh khiển tướng thì lại kéo dài một chút, như thế nào không thể thấu đủ một năm? Nhưng mà, còn chưa chờ hắn đem tâm tình bình phục lại, biến số liền tới. Một trị quan vội vã mà vào, đối Ngọc đế nói: "Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, thanh long sơn đã muốn bình ! Nương, nương nương có chuyện quan trọng cầu ngài di giá dao trì!"

"Cái gì? !" Ngọc đế đằng một chút đứng dậy, đỉnh đầu chuỗi ngọc trên mũ miện lắc lư như hải ba một dạng, "Bình ? Đây không phải là mới bại sao, là nào lộ cao nhân phẳng?"

Trị quan nuốt nước miếng một cái nói: "Cái này... Nô tỳ cũng không rõ ràng lắm, ngài còn xin di giá dao trì, thấy nương nương liền biết."

"Tốt tốt tốt, trẫm lập tức liền đi."

Dương Tiễn đứng yên tại chỗ, nhìn qua Ngọc đế liễn giá đi xa, sắc mặt tuy như thường, nắm đấm lại sớm đã nắm chặt, đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra? Hắn quát khẽ nói: "Ngao Thiên Khuyển, mau theo ta lập tức hạ giới một chuyến. Lão tứ lão Lục, các ngươi thân hướng dao trì điều tra, vừa có tình huống, tùy thời bẩm báo."

"Rõ!" Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng nhau ứng, lĩnh mệnh mà đi.

Nói một chỗ khác, Ngọc đế trong lòng vừa mừng vừa sợ vừa nghi, hắn nhanh chân đi tiến dao trì, vương mẫu đứng dậy khẽ chào: "Thần thiếp gặp qua bệ hạ."

"Nương nương mau mời lên." Ngọc đế bận đỡ dậy vương mẫu, không kịp chờ đợi đạo, "Nương nương vừa mới phái trị quan nói, đến tột cùng là thật là giả."

"Tự nhiên câu câu là thật." Vương mẫu cười lớn một chút, sắc mặt lại mang chút cổ quái.

Ngọc đế tự nhiên cũng nhìn ra , hắn ngạc nhiên nói: "Nếu là thật, nương nương tại sao như vậy thần sắc, không phải là..."

Vương mẫu bận cắt đứt Ngọc đế câu chuyện: "Bệ hạ trước hay là gặp nàng một chút rồi nói sau, ra đi."

"Ai nha?" Ngọc đế vuốt râu, cười quay đầu, đập vào mắt là Cô Xạ thần nhân, tiên tư dật mạo. Khả Ngọc đế lại sinh sôi đem chính mình bảo dưỡng vạn năm râu rồng đều kéo một phen. Hắn cái cằm thấm chảy máu châu, hắn lại không chút nào cảm thấy, đem một bên lo lắng trị quan thị nữ đều quát lui, run rẩy tại vương mẫu nâng đỡ bước xuống bậc thềm ngọc.

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi, ngươi là..." Một câu chưa hết, mắt của hắn sừng đều thấm ra nước mắt.

Dao trì nội vị này làm cho Ngọc đế thần sắc đại biến nữ tiên, không phải là người bên ngoài, chính là dương Tú Oánh. Tú Oánh nhìn thấy Ngọc đế cái này bàn tình trạng, đầu tiên là liền giật mình, sau đó chính là vui vẻ, gương mặt này, thế nhưng thật sự có tác dụng a, thật không uổng công phí nàng trốn tại Chân Quân thần điện, đối với chân dung tô lại toàn bộ nửa canh giờ, hì hì.

Tú Oánh phúc thân thi lễ, cung kính nói: "Tiểu tiên đạo hào thanh sương, sinh ở thiên địa chi cực, sau được lão sư Thông Thiên giáo chủ không bỏ, thu về môn hạ. Gần đây đi ngang qua thanh long sơn, thấy yêu khí trùng thiên, liền xuất thủ hàng yêu. thanh long sơn một đám tinh quái đều bị tiểu tiên lấy kiếm trận vây ở trong núi, chỉ đợi bệ hạ ra lệnh một tiếng, liền có thể đem yêu nghiệt cầm nã đền tội, cứu hai vị tiên cô đi ra. Ngạch, bệ hạ? Bệ hạ?"

Tú Oánh kêu vài tiếng, Ngọc đế mới tỉnh lại đến.

"Ngươi, ngươi nói ngươi sinh ra tại thiên địa chi cực..." Ngọc đế vòng quanh nàng nhìn một tuần, "Thật là... Thật có chút không giống nhau, như là cao chút..."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng, Ngọc đế đã vẻ mặt hốt hoảng, vương mẫu bên trong không ngờ, nàng liền biết có thể như vậy. nhưng điều này sao có thể, mười ngày phía dưới, hồn phi phách tán, nơi nào còn có còn sống lý lẽ? Nàng đang muốn mở miệng, lại bị Ngọc đế ngừng, Ngọc đế bãi bãi tay nói: "Các ngươi đều lui ra đi, còn xin nương nương cũng đi nghỉ trước, trẫm có việc muốn cùng... Tiệt giáo thượng tiên thương lượng."

Tú Oánh nhìn trước mắt đến nay còn có chút vẻ mặt hốt hoảng lão đầu, bên trong một mảnh phức tạp, hiện tại biểu hiện như vậy thấp thỏm, năm đó lại hà cớ gì ra tay ác độc?

Ngọc đế hoàn toàn không biết Tú Oánh ý nghĩ, hắn hít sâu một hơi, gượng cười nói: "Tiên tử đường xa mà đến, lại vì ta Thiên Đình bỏ bao nhiêu công sức. Trẫm có một vật tưởng tặng cho tiên tử, mong rằng tiên tử chớ có khách khí."

"A?" Không đợi Tú Oánh trả lời, Ngọc đế đã bưng ra một quỳ long phượng văn như ý hộp đến đưa cho Tú Oánh.

"Mở ra." Ngọc đế nỗ bĩu môi đạo, "mở ra nhìn một chút."

Cái quỷ gì? Tại Ngọc đế sáng rực dưới ánh mắt, Tú Oánh có chút cứng đờ mở hộp ngọc ra thượng hoàng kim tiểu khóa, xốc lên nắp hộp, lần này, tựa như Kim Ô ra đỡ tang, trăng sáng thượng trời đông, sáng rực nhấp nháy sáng, xán lạn chói mắt.

Tú Oánh kinh ngạc nhìn cái hộp này lý tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh bảo thạch, nhất thời cả kinh không nói gì.

Ngọc đế nắm chặt nắm đấm, mong đợi trong thanh âm cất giấu bí ẩn khẩn trương: "Lấy ra xem một chút đi, đây là đưa cho ngươi."

"Ta?" Tú Oánh sửng sốt, còn là thuận theo vươn tay ra, nàng như như hoa lan đầu ngón tay vừa mới chạm đến bảo thạch, liền cảm giác một trận nóng rực, do lòng bàn tay nhảy lên nhập, trải qua kỳ kinh bát mạch, thiêu đốt phế phủ. Nàng đau đến theo bản năng liền phải đem tảng đá kia ném ra bên ngoài, khả đột nhiên cảm thấy không đúng. Cái này chẳng lẽ khảo nghiệm, tử lão đầu này, lại còn tới thử nàng!

Nàng vội vàng đem tay trái giấu tại trong tay áo, lập tức bấm niệm pháp quyết, thanh sương bảo kiếm hàn khí, liên tục không ngừng tự thủ thái âm phế kinh rót vào thân thể, như cuồn cuộn giang hà một dạng, hướng chảy đại tràng thủ dương minh chi mạch. Lúc này mới ngăn chặn cái này Tinh Hà chi tinh cực nóng dương khí.

Tú Oánh âm thầm thở phào một cái, nhìn về phía Ngọc đế, hắn không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm nàng tay phải, chỉ thấy xuân hành ngón tay ngọc, màu da như thường, tại bảo thạch làm nổi bật hạ, càng thêm mảnh khảnh mỹ lệ.

"Tốt tốt tốt!" Ngọc đế một mực nhìn nửa ngày, rốt cục liền nói ba chữ tốt, hắn khóe mắt ướt át, nhìn xem Tú Oánh đạo, "Năm đó hai huynh muội, sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, ca ca nhốt ở Tử tiêu cung, liên thay ngươi tìm khối bảo thạch, đều muốn đủ kiểu hao tâm tốn sức. Nhưng hôm nay, trẫm ngồi ôm tam giới, cái này Tinh Hà chi tinh, muốn bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu, lại tại không có cùng trẫm đồng căn cùng mạch người có thể cầm lấy vật này ."

"Dao Cơ, ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại."

"A? Bệ hạ ngài kêu người nào Dao Cơ, tiểu tiên là thanh sương a." Tú Oánh ra vẻ kinh ngạc, không hiểu trả lời, trong lòng lại thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, rốt cục ấn thoại bản diễn .

"Dao Cơ là..." Ngọc đế bỗng nhiên dừng lại, hắn muốn nói thế nào, Dao Cơ là trẫm muội muội, năm đó bởi tư xứng phàm nhân, bị trẫm hạ lệnh xử tử, hồn phi phách tán, hóa thành bụi. Ngọc đế nhìn xem Tú Oánh mù tịt không biết khuôn mặt, thầm thở dài nói, trước hay là che giấu đi, "Tiên tử cùng trẫm đồng căn, đều sinh tự thiên địa chi cực, lại cùng trẫm qua đời muội muội ngày thường cực kì tương tự, cho nên, trẫm tưởng giữ lại tiên tử vì ta Thiên Đình hiệu lực, không biết tiên tử ý như thế nào?"

"Hóa ra là như vậy." Tú Oánh nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, "Khó trách tiểu tiên thấy bệ hạ, cũng cảm thấy chia làm thân thiết đâu. Chỉ là cái này lưu lại làm việc cho Thiên đình, lại là khó làm tiểu tiên ..."

Ngọc đế khẽ giật mình, không khỏi cau mày nói: "Tiên tử yên tâm, Thiên Đình cư thiên khung chỗ cao, tinh quang chiếu rọi, cũng là vừa tu luyện phúc địa, không thua thánh nhân đạo trường. Trẫm là thành tâm mời, càng không ủy khuất tiên tử, đấu bò cung ngàn năm vô chủ, trẫm nhìn tiên tử chính là người hữu duyên."

"Không không không, tiểu tiên cũng vô khước từ chi ý, bệ hạ ngài quá khách khí ." Tú Oánh ngừng một chút nói, "Tiểu tiên chỉ sợ chính mình mới sơ học nhạt, sợ là không thể vì ngài làm ra bao lớn cống hiến. Bệ hạ lưu tiểu tiên làm việc cho Thiên đình, nghĩ là bởi vì hạ giới làm loạn giả rất nhiều, mà Thiên Đình lại khó mà trấn áp nguyên nhân. Tiểu tiên tuy đi theo lão sư học được mấy, khụ khụ, mấy ngàn năm kiếm thuật, nhưng một người mạnh, cũng chẳng qua là cái dũng của thất phu, đối với bệ hạ quản lý tam giới trợ giúp không lớn."

"Làm sao lại thế?" Ngọc đế thần sắc giãn ra, hòa nhã nói, "Tiên tử có thể lưu lại, chính là ta Thiên Đình bình định cực lớn trợ giúp ."

"Kỳ thật... Không cần lao sư động chúng như vậy bình định đâu?" Tú Oánh trong mắt tinh quang chợt lóe, mỉm cười nói: "Tiểu tiên ngược lại là có thể vì bệ hạ dâng lên một sách, từ đây liền có thể rủ xuống y chắp tay mà thiên hạ trị ."

"Úc ~" Ngọc đế thần sắc không hiểu, bãi bãi tay đạo, "Tiên tử có thể nói tới nghe một chút."

"Hiệu lệnh tam giới, biên soạn mệnh sách." Tú Oánh gằn từng chữ một, "Yêu nghiệt hoành hành, lại chậm chạp không cách nào bắt, cũng là bởi vì thế gian tin tức rườm rà, địa thần có tâm mà bất lực. Như biên soạn mệnh sách, đem dưới bầu trời, ngàn vạn sinh linh quá khứ tương lai, phúc lợi báo ứng, tuổi thọ nhân duyên toàn bộ theo trụ sở đăng ký trong danh sách, những vấn đề này không phải đều ứng nhận mà giải sao?"

Ngọc đế con ngươi hơi co lại: "Mệnh sách? Tam giới lục đạo, sinh linh đâu chỉ ngàn vạn, việc này chỉ sợ tốn thời gian phí sức không nói, cuối cùng còn không gặp được kết quả gì."

Tú Oánh tâm niệm vừa động, quả nhiên như cảnh ca ca dự liệu, nàng cười nói: "Bệ hạ là tam giới chi chủ, ra lệnh một tiếng, chúng sinh cúi đầu, sao lại cần hao phí Thiên Đình nhân lực. Phi cầm lấy Phượng Hoàng làm trưởng, tẩu thú lấy kỳ lân cầm đầu, trong nước chính là long tộc xưng vương, bệ hạ đại khả giao trách nhiệm tam tộc thủ lĩnh, khuynh toàn tộc chi lực biên soạn các tộc mệnh sách. Mà ta Thiên Đình chỉ cần quản phàm nhân là đủ rồi."

"Cái này..." Ngọc đế lông mày lắc một cái, trầm ngâm không nói, Tú Oánh thấy thế, không ngừng cố gắng nói: "Bệ hạ, tiểu tiên nghe nói hạ giới phàm phu bất kính thần minh, mấy lần làm tức giận bệ hạ, như có mệnh sách tại tay, sống hay chết bất quá bút son mấy điểm, cũng có thể để cho ngu muội phàm nhân nhặt lại nhìn trời thần lòng kính sợ a."

Lần này dù sao cũng nên đáp ứng đi, Tú Oánh ám đạo, đã sớm nghe nói ngươi mỗi ngày đem Thiên Đình uy nghiêm treo ở bên miệng, dưới mắt có một cái như vậy khống chế tam giới cơ hội bày tại trước mắt, ngươi làm sao lại buông tha?

Quả nhiên, Ngọc đế mắt tỏa sáng, khả lập tức thế nhưng ảm đạm xuống, hắn hòa nhã nói: "Ngươi là tiệt giáo môn hạ, cũng coi là trẫm sư điệt, vậy ngươi cũng nên biết, có một số việc, cho dù là trẫm cũng không làm chủ được, trẫm bên trên, nhưng còn có nhân."

"Ngài là nói, Đạo Tổ?" Tú Oánh nhíu nhíu mày, đạo, "Cái này ngài yên tâm. Ta bên trên, không phải cũng có ai không, ngài hiểu được."

"Thông Thiên giáo chủ? Quả thật?" Ngọc đế hỏi, "Khó trách ngươi xuất hiện trùng hợp như vậy..."

"Tự nhiên là thiên chân vạn xác." Tú Oánh gật đầu nói, "Tiểu tiên rời núi, chính là lão sư đặc cách , ý vị của nó, ngài còn không rõ rồi sao?"

Ngọc đế nghe vậy vui vẻ ra mặt: "Cái kia trẫm liền có thể yên tâm , bất quá, giáo chủ như thế hết sức giúp đỡ, trẫm không biết nên như thế nào báo đáp mới là."

Đây chính là cần hảo giao đổi điều kiện , Tú Oánh hé miệng vui lên, cũng là, thiên hạ không có bữa trưa miễn phí, Ngọc đế lại như thế nào không rõ. Bất quá, điều kiện này muốn sao nhắc? Bản này nói đều là cảnh ca ca dạy, dặn dò nàng không thể tiết lộ, nàng lại thế nào khả năng đi nói cho Thái sư tổ. Mà thôi, đỉnh lấy Thái sư tổ tên tuổi lừa gạt Ngọc đế, ít nhất phải cho hắn chút chỗ tốt đi.

Nàng mở miệng lãng Thanh Đạo: "Sư phụ ta xưa nay cùng ta sư bá Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn không hòa thuận, cái này ngài là biết đến. Dưới mắt bọn họ mặc dù không có đến ra tay đánh nhau tình trạng, nhưng vẫn là thời khắc nghĩ tới so cái cao thấp. Ngài chỉ cần cam đoan, ở thiên đình bên trong, tiệt giáo thượng tiên địa vị tuyệt đối không thể thấp hơn Xiển giáo, vậy ta sư phụ liền cao hứng ."

Thiên Đình trung địa vị, như thế nào đi nữa còn không phải là trẫm thần tử, Ngọc đế mỉm cười một cái, hỏi: "Chỉ đơn giản như vậy?"

"Chỉ đơn giản như vậy." Tú Oánh gật gật đầu.

Ngọc đế cười một cái: "Cái kia trẫm liền đáp ứng ngươi ."

"Tốt, tiểu tiên liền đại biểu sư phụ ta cùng ngài vỗ tay vì minh, xét thấy tiểu tiên nhìn trời đình trợ giúp, ngài hứa hẹn tiệt giáo thượng tiên địa vị tuyệt đối không thể thấp hơn Xiển giáo, thiên địa làm chứng!"

Ngọc đế mỉm cười xòe bàn tay ra, theo ba ba ba ba lần, thiên cơ biến hóa, khí vận xoay chuyển, đều trong nháy mắt.

Mà thiên ngoại trong hư không, Thông Thiên giáo chủ thu hồi Tru Tiên Kiếm, đối với khó được mặt đen Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cười ha ha: "Chậm, chậm, hết thảy đã trễ rồi, Ngọc đế là tam giới chi chủ, lục ngự vốn là hắn phụ trợ, hắn một lời đã nói ra, nơi nào còn có sửa đổi cơ hội?"

"A, Dương Tiễn nữ nhi, thật đúng là một nhân tài." Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đổ có chút mấy phần ý hối hận, "Khả ngươi đừng quên , nàng thay ngươi đáp ứng Ngọc đế cái gì, ngươi muốn làm cho sư tôn đồng ý Thiên Đình biên soạn cái gì mệnh sách! Ngươi liền đợi đến chịu phạt đi!"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ sửng sốt, sau đó cười đến càng thêm vui vẻ: "Nàng thời điểm nào đáp ứng , ngươi vừa mới lỗ tai điếc không thành, nàng chỉ nói, nàng bên trên có nhân, xét thấy nàng nhìn trời đình trợ giúp, Ngọc đế muốn phản hồi chúng ta tiệt giáo. Đồ đệ của ta bình định một tòa sơn liền đổi lấy một cái lục ngự chi vị. Mà ngươi đồ tôn sửa lại mấy trăm năm thiên điều, dốc hết tâm huyết sáng chế một bộ cái gì cửu tư ba tỉnh chế, này mới khiến nhà ngươi lão già có cơ hội phong đế, ha ha ha ha ha."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn hít sâu một hơi, cười nhạo một tiếng: "Đắc ý cái gì, đừng quên , học trò ngươi là ta đồ tôn sinh !"

"Vậy cũng là Tây Hải tam công chúa công lao,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: , quan Dương Tiễn chuyện gì?"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn: "..."


	22. 127-132

**Chương 127 Biến đổi bên trong cơ mưu hiện**

Mai Sơn lão tứ cùng lão Lục liền canh giữ ở dao trì ngoài, Ngọc đế vừa mới đi vào, vương mẫu liền đem người sắc mặt không vui vội vã ra tới, càng đáng sợ chính là, Ngọc đế thế nhưng vẫn luôn lưu tại trong đó, chậm chạp chưa ra.

Lão Lục xoa xoa đầu đầy bím tóc, kinh ngạc nói: "Ai, tứ ca, bên trong vị kia đến tột cùng là ai, nhị gia chân trước vừa đi, hắn chân sau liền có thể bình cả tòa thanh long sơn, còn có thể để cho Ngọc đế theo nàng ngồi lâu như vậy, chỉ sợ không phải hạng người bình thường..."

Lão tứ sờ sờ cằm nói: "Nói nhảm, cái này còn cần ngươi nói. Ngươi cũng đừng hỏi ta , ngươi cũng không nghĩ một chút, ngươi hỏi ta, ta đến hỏi ai vậy."

Lão Lục gấp đến độ loạn chuyển, "Vậy làm sao bây giờ, nhị gia vẫn chờ hai ta đâu. Tứ ca, luôn tại nơi này đoán cũng không phải là biện pháp a, nếu không, dứt khoát hỏi một chút?"

Lão tứ do dự chốc lát, vỗ tay một cái nói: "Tốt a, tìm cái quen trị quan hỏi một chút ~ "

Cái này không hỏi không biết, hỏi một chút giật mình.

Tóc bạc môi son trị quan vểnh lên hoa lan chỉ đạo: "Cũng chẳng trách huynh đệ các ngươi lo lắng như thế, đây cũng là các ngươi chủ mẫu ."

Lão Lục trừng to mắt: "Ngài là nói, bên trong chính là Tây Hải tam công chúa?"

"Ai nha, vậy làm sao có thể, là các ngươi nhị gia mẹ ruột, bệ hạ muội muội, trưởng công chúa chuyển thế đã trở lại! Bệ hạ đã muốn sai người mở lại đấu bò cung, mời nàng vào ở, còn tiếp thu nàng đề nghị, muốn biên soạn ghi chép tam giới chúng sinh hết thảy vận mệnh mệnh sách, đợi lát nữa thánh chỉ xuống ngay , các ngươi Chân Quân thần điện lại hiểu được bận la..."

Lần này liên lão tứ đều nuốt nước miếng một cái, run run mấy lần, đãi trị quan đi sau một chồng Thanh Đạo: "Nhanh chóng truyền tin thông tri nhị gia a."

Mà hạ giới thanh long sơn, vừa mới được cứu đi ra Ngao cô nương kinh sợ xen lẫn.

"Ngươi nói là, đây là tiệt giáo tiên nhân làm? Thông Thiên giáo chủ rõ ràng đang nói hay, lão già lừa đảo này, hắn tại sao lại bắt đầu lật lọng?"

Dương Tiễn mi tâm nhảy lên, cũng là nhất thời tâm loạn, hắn đỡ Thốn Tâm ngồi xuống, thở dài: "Ta cũng không biết là gì nguyên do, có thể thấy được kiếm này trận đường lối, rõ ràng là thượng thanh một mạch, mà thôi, đãi lão tứ lão Lục đưa tin tới lại làm dự tính."

"Còn có thể đánh như thế nào tính?" Thốn Tâm mày liễu sâu nhàu, "thanh long sơn đều bị bình , a tuân muốn làm sao?"

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy lại là thở dài một tiếng: "Ta trước truyền tin gọi hắn đi lại rồi nói sau."

Lưu quang truyền âm bay ra, khả Hoàng Tuân chưa đến, Thiên Đình tin tức ngược lại là tới trước .

Thốn Tâm cũng cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển đều là liên thanh truy vấn: "Thế nào, thế nào, có hay không tra ra là ai làm ?"

"... Tra ra được." Nhị Lang Chân Quân chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, trong lòng ngàn vạn tuấn mã nhanh như điện chớp, "Bọn họ nói, là mẹ ta..."

Thốn Tâm, Ngao Thiên Khuyển: "(⊙﹏⊙)! ! !"

Ba người phân biệt giương tín một duyệt, im miệng không nói sau một lúc lâu bắt đầu thảo luận.

"Khẳng định là giả mạo ." Tam công chúa khẳng định nói.

Dương Tiễn mím môi thật chặt nói: "Ta làm sao không biết, chỉ là, nếu không phải là thật sự huyết mạch tương liên, nàng là như thế nào lừa qua Ngọc đế ?"

"Nghĩ là cái gì tiệt giáo bí thuật, đóng vai thành mẹ ngươi, chính là vì khuyến khích Ngọc đế biên cái gì mệnh sách." Thốn Tâm hơi có chút tức giận bất bình, "đây không khỏi cũng quá. ..chờ một chút, tiệt giáo, mẹ ngươi, huyết, huyết mạch tương liên?"

Thốn Tâm trong lòng đột nhiên hồi hộp một chút, nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, hai người đối mặt, cũng có một loại dự cảm bất tường, sẽ không thật sự là bọn họ nghĩ đến như vậy đi?

Nhưng mà, chính là bọn họ nghĩ đến như thế.

Làm tam công chúa nhìn đến nữ nhi đỉnh lấy bà nội nàng mặt đại dao đại bãi hạ giới, triệt tiêu kiếm trận, chỉ huy thiên binh thiên tướng trói người trời cao thì, tâm tình phức tạp, sắc mặt chi nặng nề, ngay cả lời đều nói không có thứ tự .

"Nhị gia, ngươi, ngươi cùng a tuân đi ra ngoài, đem cái kia nha đầu chết tiệt kia cho ta buộc lại đây!"

mới vừa đuổi tới Hoàng Tuân không hiểu ra sao: "Mợ, đó là người nào, chúng ta buộc nàng làm gì?"

"Bớt nói nhảm." Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói, "Buộc đi lại ngươi liền biết là người nào."

Dương Tú Oánh đạt thành mục đích, vừa dỗ Ngọc đế trời cao nhậm chức, lại tự giác làm rối loạn Dương Tiễn toàn bộ kế hoạch, chính vui vẻ ra mặt thời điểm, liền cảm thấy một trái một phải, hai đạo kình phong đánh tới. Nàng con ngươi co rụt lại, thanh sương kiếm xuất khiếu, hàn quang chợt hiện, lại lập tức bị Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao kích trở về.

"Là ngươi? !" Nàng đầu tiên là giật mình, sau đó linh quang chợt hiện, liền muốn hét lớn một tiếng, dẫn tới phía trước thiên binh chú ý.

Hoàng Tuân thấy thế, bận một chỉ chớ lên tiếng, Thốn Tâm từ phía sau núi quấn ra, phong lôi roi như sao lưu điện giật, một phen liền đem dương Tú Oánh kéo trở về.

"Gọi a, ngươi ngược lại là học được bản sự ." Thốn Tâm giơ tay chính là một cái bạo lật, "lại giả trang thành nãi nãi ngươi bộ dáng, cũng uổng cho ngươi nghĩ ra!"

"Ngươi đây là thượng mặc lên đi ra ? ! Cái này lông mày là làm sao làm ?"

"Ai ai ai, đừng, nương, khụ khụ, ta là đem chính ta lông mày cạo , chiếu vào con bà nó vẽ... Ngươi nếu là chà xát, ta liền không có lông mày ."

"..." Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy huyệt thái dương thình thịch trực nhảy, lại là một chút đập xuống, "Nói đi, ngươi làm ra nhiều như vậy, rốt cuộc là muốn làm gì?"

Tú Oánh nhìn xem Dương Tiễn, Hoàng Tuân cười lạnh một tiếng: "Giúp các ngươi hôm nào khác điều a. Dựa vào hắn một người thu thập tư liệu, cái này cần phải tốn bao nhiêu năm. Hiện tại tốt lắm, ta làm cho Ngọc đế hạ thánh chỉ, tất cả phàm nhân mệnh số toàn bộ chỉnh lý thành sách, như vậy, muốn tìm ra chịu thiên điều chi hại nhân chẳng phải dễ dàng nhiều không?"

Dương Tiễn bị chắn được cứng lại, hắn nửa ngày phương hỏi: "Ngươi có biết hay không, mệnh sách Một khi soạn thành ý nghĩa cái gì?"

Tú Oánh cười lạnh nói: "Ý nghĩa ngươi tạo phúc tam giới mộng tưởng sắp thực hiện?"

"Vừa vặn trái ngược." Dương Tiễn chìm Thanh Đạo, "Ngươi khuyến khích Ngọc đế hạ ý chỉ, không ngừng bao quát phàm nhân, còn đề cập phi cầm tẩu thú cùng dân tộc Thuỷ chúng sinh. Đây không có khả năng là ngươi nghĩ ra được , là cảnh nhi, đúng hay không?"

Tú Oánh quay đầu đi chỗ khác không nói một lời.

"Cảnh nhi? !" Thốn Tâm giật mình, "Làm sao lại, hắn tại sao phải làm như thế?

"Vì long tộc." Dương Tiễn trong lòng phức tạp, "Ngọc đế trong ý chỉ mệnh long, phượng cùng kỳ lân tam tộc biên soạn các tộc mệnh sách. Phượng tộc Khổng Tuyên kiệt ngạo, kỳ lân nhất tộc sớm đã rơi không, căn bản không có khả năng hoàn thành Ngọc đế ý chỉ. Có thể làm chuyện này , chỉ có long tộc."

Thốn Tâm khó hiểu nói: "Nhưng là, biên ra mệnh sách, chẳng khác nào đem dân tộc Thuỷ toàn bộ tài sản tính mạng giao cho Thiên Đình, cảnh nhi sẽ không như thế ngốc ."

Dương Tiễn lãnh Thanh Đạo: "Hắn không phải là ngốc, trái ngược, hắn là thông minh đến mức quá đáng. Lấy mệnh sách làm cớ, tứ hải có thể công khai đưa tay đến thiên hạ giang hà hồ nước, chỉ cần thao tác thoả đáng, muốn chưởng khống những nước này vực dễ như trở bàn tay. Đợi cho thiên điều sửa chữa thành công, mệnh sách loại này mưu toan thao túng thế gian chúng sinh chi vật nhất định sẽ bị Đạo Tổ huỷ bỏ, nguy hiểm giải quyết dễ dàng, mà lưu lại chỉ có nhất thống thiên hạ dân tộc Thuỷ chỗ tốt."

Tú Oánh nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Ngươi đều biết, mệnh sách nhất định sẽ bị phế trừ , cái kia còn tức giận như vậy làm gì? Mệnh sách trợ giúp các ngươi thu thập phàm nhân tin tức, sửa chữa thiên điều, chỉ cần thiên điều sửa chữa thành công, nó lại sẽ bị huỷ bỏ, chẳng phải..."

"Nếu là thiên điều không có sửa chữa thành công đâu?" Dương Tiễn cúi người, đối Tú Oánh đạo, "Ngươi lấy tam giới chúng sinh phúc lợi đi cược, lại không có chút nào để ý, Châu Châu, nếu là thua cuộc, ngươi muốn làm sao? Ngươi hiểu được, ngươi phải gánh vác dạng gì trách nhiệm sao?"

"Ta phải gánh vác cái gì?" Tú Oánh hỏi vặn lại trung mang chút giọng mỉa mai, "Phàm nhân vốn là vẫn luôn chịu Thiên Đình ép buộc, liền tính thất bại , còn không phải như vậy chịu Thiên Đình ép buộc. Ép buộc bọn họ chính là trời đình, đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta?"

"Khả mệnh sách tồn tại, hội làm cho phàm nhân vận mệnh càng thêm thê thảm." Dương Tiễn từng chữ nói ra đáp.

Ngọc đế thậm chí không cần hạ chỉ, hắn chỉ cần tại quyển kia sổ thượng một bôi thay đổi, liền có thể muốn tính mạng của vô số người, tới lúc đó, cho dù là có mười cái Dương Tiễn chịu nhục, cũng là vu sự vô bổ. Dương Tiễn giờ phút này có chút bất đắc dĩ, càng nhiều lại là tự trách. Châu Châu trong mắt là một phái thoải mái tự nhiên, phảng phất nàng mới vừa cùng Ngọc đế nói được chỉ là hôm nay ăn cái gì, mà không phải bí quá hoá liều sống tạm bợ sách đến đạt thành chính mình đối phó phụ thân nguyện vọng. Bởi vì hắn sơ sẩy, đứa bé này, nàng đối với sinh mệnh không có lòng kính sợ, nàng càng giống vẫn luôn làm bạn nàng Thông Thiên giáo chủ, cao cao tại thượng, xem chúng sinh làm quân cờ.

Dương Tiễn thở dài một tiếng, hắn còn muốn nói tiếp chút cái gì, lại bị Ngao Cảnh đánh gãy .

Công tử văn nhã chầm chậm tới, mắt sáng lãng tinh, hà minh ngọc chiếu.

"Cô phụ hà cớ gì hù dọa nàng, ngài thiết kế lục ngự cộng trị, cửu tư ba tỉnh chế độ, Xiển giáo vì tự thân tại thần đạo địa vị, nhất định sẽ dốc hết toàn lực trợ giúp chúng ta sửa chữa thiên điều, huống chi, hiện tại tiệt giáo cũng gia nhập ."

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt: "Tiệt giáo?"

Ngao Cảnh cười một cái: "Châu Châu làm cho Ngọc đế đáp ứng, tiệt giáo thượng tiên địa vị vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể thấp hơn Xiển giáo."

Cái này sư đồ hai người đối mặt, ánh mắt lưu chuyển, đều là ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau.

Mà Thốn Tâm, Hoàng Tuân cùng Ngao Thiên Khuyển, bao quát Tú Oánh tại nội nhưng đều là không hiểu nó ý.

"Ta nói như vậy, có rất lớn ảnh hưởng sao?"

Ngao Cảnh khe khẽ cười: "Ngươi Thái sư tổ hồi bích du cung lâu như vậy miệng đều không khép lại quá, ngươi nói ảnh hưởng lớn không lớn?"

Hoàng Tuân vừa mới lúc sinh ra đời, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn không chuẩn thanh hư đạo Đức Chân quân truyền thụ cho hắn pháp thuật võ nghệ, liên đích thân nuôi dưỡng đều không thể, khả sau này, lại tùy ý hắn đem bảo kiếm bảo kiếm đưa cho đứa nhỏ này, thậm chí còn tự thân xuất thủ, tại Bát Cảnh Cung cùng Thông Thiên giáo chủ đối đầu, vì hắn cứu cha mẹ hộ giá hộ tống. Trước đây sau thái độ biến hóa nhanh như vậy, như nói không có Dương Tiễn từ đó cứu vãn, mặc cho ai cũng không tin. Mà Dương Tiễn thuyết phục Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn huyền bí, ngay tại cái này lục ngự cộng trị cùng cửu tư ba tỉnh.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân từng bằng vào một thân tiền vô cổ nhân hậu vô lai giả pháp lực, mấy lần nháo lên thiên đình, muốn phế Ngọc đế, khả đến cuối cùng, luôn là tốn công vô ích. Hắn ở thiên đình cẩn trọng, chịu nhục thì, cũng thường xuyên nghĩ lại chuyện năm đó, sớm đã hiểu được, muốn triệt để kéo Ngọc đế xuống ngựa là không có khả năng . Trải qua ức cướp mới có thể ra một cái thiên địa chung chủ, sao có thể nói dễ dàng như vậy liền phế . Nếu đã không cách nào triệt tiêu cướp đi hắn quyền hành, như vậy là không có thể nếm thử phân tán hắn quyền lực đâu?

Phong thần phía sau, bá ấp thi thụ phong giữa bầu trời bắc cực tử vi đại đế, thượng thống chư tinh, trung ngự vạn pháp, hạ trị Phong Đô, chính là chư thiên tinh tú chi chủ, cái này liền phân đi Ngọc đế chấp chưởng thiên kinh vĩ, nhật nguyệt tinh thần quyền lực. Như vậy Đại Đế, nếu là lại đến mấy cái lời nói... Dương Tiễn đối với chư thiên tinh đấu, trầm ngâm suy tư. Ý nghĩ này tuy rằng điên cuồng, nhưng cũng không phải là không có khả năng thực hiện. Thiên địa lục hợp, bên trên có Ngọc đế, dưới có sau thổ, khả bốn phương bên trong, bắc cực đại đế đã muốn xuất thế, đông, tây, nam tam phương nhưng cũng không có người chủ sự. hẳn còn có ba tôn thần vị trống chỗ. Nếu có thể dùng cái này ba tôn vị, đổi lấy sư tổ toàn lực trợ giúp, như vậy sửa chữa thiên điều liền thật sự ở trong tầm tay .

Quả nhiên, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn tâm động . Thần tiên sát kiếp, Xiển giáo thập nhị kim tiên không một thoát ly tiên đạo, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn từng vì cái này rất là đắc ý, khả theo thời gian đưa đẩy, hắn dần dần phát hiện, hắn Xiển giáo vu chúng sinh tín ngưỡng nắm chắc ngược lại không bằng tiệt giáo. Nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, tiệt giáo không ít đại năng tiến vào thần đạo, nắm giữ thực quyền a, rất nhiều Xiển giáo được phong thần đệ tử, bởi vì bối phận pháp lực khá thấp, ngược lại lưu lạc làm bọn họ thuộc hạ. Cái này làm cho Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn làm sao có thể cam tâm? Nhưng là phong thần xong chuyện, hắn cũng không thể vô duyên vô cớ làm cho mấy cái đệ tử kiêm nhiệm Thiên Đình cao vị a?

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn chính tiếc nuối , Dương Tiễn liền cho hắn cái thang tới. Thiên tôn tự cảm thấy mình đệ tử ưu tú vô cùng, đảm nhiệm lục ngự, thống trị một phương, hoàn toàn dư xài. Hơn nữa, lúc này kiêm nhiệm thần vị cũng không cần nghe theo Thiên Đình điều khiển, lại có quyền lực lại giữ lại tiên nhân tôn nghiêm, cớ sao mà không làm? Chỉ cần bọn họ tại lập một ít công huân, tỷ như có công với tam giới trật tự mới tái tạo các loại , lục ngự chi vị còn không dễ như trở bàn tay.

Hơn nữa, Dương Tiễn cho Xiển giáo mang đến xa xa không chỉ những thứ này. Lục ngự vì kẻ thống trị, khả lục ngự phía dưới quan viên, chính lệnh nên như thế nào vận chuyển? Dương Tiễn căn cứ chính mình ở thiên đình mấy năm nhậm chức kinh nghiệm, thiết kế cửu tư ba tỉnh chế, đến bảo hộ bốn phương đế quân quyền hành. Cửu tư, ba tỉnh chủ lý chính vụ, khác thiết bốn phủ, chuyên quản chiến sự, đến lúc đó một phương đế quân chủ hạt tư hoặc tỉnh, đệ tử đời ba tắc có thể vào đảm nhiệm chức vị quan trọng.

Dương Tiễn đạt thành hắn mục đích, đó chính là đem Ngọc đế quyền hành phân tán ra, mà Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cũng thực hiện hắn nguyện vọng, hắn môn nhân chủ ôm thiên địa sự việc cần giải quyết. Cứ như vậy, một già một trẻ đạt thành hiệp nghị, cộng đồng thôi động mới thiên điều xuất thế, khả vạn vạn không nghĩ tới chính là, bởi vì dương Tú Oánh thần lai nhất bút, lại thêm một cái gia nhập người, Thông Thiên giáo chủ.

Chú thích: cửu tư ba tỉnh, Đạo giáo thần thoại hệ thống trung ương quan chế

 **Chương 128 Thần thương khẩu chiến lăng tiêu điện**

Đoàn người nghe xong từ đầu đến cuối, đều là rung động không thôi. Thốn Tâm như đọa năm dặm trong mây mù, nguyên lai Dương Tiễn ngầm sau lưng làm nhiều chuyện như vậy, nàng còn tưởng rằng, nuôi lớn Hoàng Tuân, làm cho hắn bổ ra Hoa Sơn là được rồi.

Hoàng Tuân trầm tư chốc lát nói: "Cữu cữu, như vậy nghe tới, tiệt giáo gia nhập, lợi nhiều hơn hại. Hiện tại, ta có thể làm được gì đây?"

Dương Tiễn còn kịp trả lời, Tú Oánh liền từ Thốn Tâm trong ngực mài cọ lấy đứng lên.

"Hừ! Chỗ nào mát mẻ chỗ nào ở đi, chúng ta nhiều người như vậy, nơi nào cần phải ngươi."

"Dương Tú Oánh!" Thốn Tâm nhìn xem nàng rõ ràng bị trói thành cái bánh chưng còn nỗ lực bãi ra vênh vang đắc ý bộ dáng, lại là khí lại là cười.

Nàng một phen đem nàng giật xuống đến, giả vờ tức giận nói: "Tam cô cô cùng tam cô phụ đều bị đặt ở Hoa Sơn hạ, ngươi tuân biểu ca thân là con của người, nghĩ ra một phần lực có gì không đúng? Nói đến, chúng ta rõ ràng đều kế hoạch tốt lắm, chính là ngươi nhảy ra làm rối. Biểu ca ngươi vốn là có thể làm cái Địa Tiên , cũng bị ngươi làm không có, ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ?"

Tú Oánh đầu tiên là một e sợ, nhãn châu xoay động, sau đó lại đắc ý.

"Chuyện nào có đáng gì, ta có một kế, không chỉ có thể để hắn làm thượng Địa Tiên, còn có thể để cho hắn chủ quản mệnh sách biên soạn, chỉ là nha, cần thiết hắn ủy khuất một chút."

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, không tự giác giương mắt nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày, hơi hơi than một hơi.

Tú Oánh thấy thế dùng sức kéo Thốn Tâm vạt áo: "Nương, ta lại sẽ không lừa ngươi, ngươi nhìn hắn làm gì?"

Việc này tổ tông, Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi: "Tốt, ngươi nói, làm sao đây, ngươi xem một chút ngươi tuân biểu ca, nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt ngươi đều chằm chằm chua ."

Hoàng Tuân nghe vậy gật đầu cười: "Đa tạ biểu muội."

Tú Oánh lúc này mới cao hứng, bỗng nhiên giọng nói vừa chuyển: "Về sau phải gọi sư phụ."

"! ! !" Thốn Tâm giống lật rùa đen giống như đem Tú Oánh lật qua, truy vấn, "Ngươi nói lại lần nữa."

"Cái này." Tú Oánh cứng cổ đạo, "Ta mới không phải cố ý chỉnh hắn, đây chính là dưới mắt biện pháp tốt nhất. Hắn giả trang đồ đệ của ta, không liền có thể lấy danh chính ngôn thuận trời cao, ta cũng có thể danh chính ngôn thuận hướng Ngọc đế tiến cử hắn, ngươi nói có đúng hay không, biểu ca ~~~ "

Ngao Cảnh đôi mi thanh tú chau lên, vỗ vỗ Dương Tiễn bả vai, y theo dáng dấp thở dài một tiếng.

Dương Tiễn lông mi giãn ra, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Cứ làm như thế đi. Đãi ta đem Thốn Tâm đưa về Tây Hải, chúng ta liền lên thiên."

Hoàng Tuân ngạnh ngạnh, còn là trung thực đáp ứng.

"Đưa về Tây Hải? !" Tiểu công chúa lại không bằng lòng , "Mẹ ta rõ ràng là muốn đi theo ta ông trời, chúng ta bây giờ không trở về Tây Hải."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng ấm áp, tại nàng ngọc trong vắt cái trán chọc lấy một chút.

"Nương cũng nghĩ cùng ngươi cùng nhau a, chỉ là, ngươi quên a, Ngọc đế có chỉ, Tây Hải tam công chúa, vĩnh thế không được trời cao. Nương căn bản vào không được cửa Nam thiên."

"Cái gì!" Tú Oánh chăm chú nắm chặt Thốn Tâm tay, không chút nào thả, nàng chau mày, suy tư sau một lúc lâu thở dài, "Đều đã khi quân phạm thượng một lần , cũng không quan tâm lại đến một lần. Ta cái này hướng Ngọc đế lấy một đạo thánh chỉ, cho phép ta mang ta muốn mang nhân trời cao."

Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, khẩn trương nói: "Như vậy được không?"

Dương Tiễn đỡ dậy Thốn Tâm nói: "Không ngại thử một lần."

Khởi tử hoàn sinh muội muội đã trở lại, liền lấy như vậy một đạo nho nhỏ ý chỉ, Ngọc đế làm sao có thể không đáp ứng.

Vì thế, khi quân phạm thượng năm người tổ cứ như vậy trùng trùng điệp điệp trời cao mà đi. Thốn Tâm cùng Hoàng Tuân song song, tùy tại Tú Oánh sau lưng, đợi cho cửa Nam thiên tường quang từ nàng quanh thân bình tĩnh đảo qua thì, tha phương nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quay đầu triều Dương Tiễn cười một cái.

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười nhẹ gật đầu, nắm chắc quả đấm phương chậm rãi buông ra, chỉ là cảnh giác trong lòng lại một chút chưa giảm, lăng tiêu bảo điện, chỉ sợ còn có một trận trận đánh ác liệt muốn đánh.

Tú Oánh nhấc chân tiến vào bậc thềm ngọc đồng đình, trong điện sương mù tím lượn lờ, sùng quang hời hợt, 365 lộ chư thần cùng nhau quay đầu, liền cùng dò xét cái gì trân quý giống loài giống như dò xét nàng. Trong lòng nàng hồi hộp một chút, không tự chủ được liền bắt đầu run rẩy. Thốn Tâm nhạy cảm phát giác được nàng bước chân cứng ngắc, bận thấp Thanh Đạo: "Đừng hoảng hốt, trừng trở về thì là."

"Khả, động lòng người quá nhiều , ta trừng không hết a."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy sốt ruột, hận không thể cản tiến lên trước, chỉ là nàng hiện tại đóng vai phải là Tú Oánh đồ đệ, đồ đệ làm sao có thể đi tại sư phụ phía trước đâu. Nàng chỉ có thể nói: "Trừng không hết cũng không thể để lộ e sợ..."

Một câu chưa hết, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt tối sầm lại, một thân ảnh cao to ngăn tại mẹ con các nàng phía trước, ngăn cách tất cả như mang tựa đâm ánh mắt, chính là Dương Tiễn.

Thốn Tâm thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, lại nhìn Tú Oánh, chỉ thấy nàng ngơ ngác nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn bóng lưng, không nói một lời. Thốn Tâm đang muốn nhắc lại nhắc nhở nàng, lại nghe tới phương long ỷ Ngọc đế mở miệng nói: "Thanh sương, đây chính là hai tên đồ đệ của ngươi?"

Tú Oánh nghe cái này dùng tên giả cả người chấn động, lấy lại tinh thần, tiến lên một bước đối Ngọc đế hành lễ nói: "Tiểu tiên gặp qua bệ hạ nương nương, khởi bẩm bệ hạ, chính là tiểu tiên hai cái đồ nhi, một cái gọi là... Hàn mộc, một cái khác... Gọi / xuân hoa. Hàn mộc xuân hoa, còn không lên trước gặp qua bệ hạ nương nương."

Xuân hoa, xuân hoa... Thốn Tâm bị khuê nữ lấy tên trình độ đánh run một cái, chỉ là dưới mắt, cũng chỉ có thể thành thành thật thật cùng Hoàng Tuân tiến lên quỳ trước bậc thềm ngọc.

Ngọc đế cũng không làm khó bọn họ, lập tức kêu lên, vuốt râu cười nói: "Ngươi hai người đồ đệ này, nhìn tới đều là tuấn kiệt, liền phái bọn họ tại đấu bò cung nhậm chức như thế nào?"

Vương mẫu nghe vậy bĩu môi, hạ cái chỉ cũng còn muốn hỏi một chút nàng ý tứ, cái này thật đúng là thay đổi triệt để muốn làm cái tốt anh trai .

Tú Oánh phúc thân thi lễ: "Bệ hạ thiên ân, tiểu tiên vô cùng cảm kích. Xuân hoa đi theo tiểu tiên ở Thiên Cung tất nhiên là vô cùng tốt, nhưng là hàn mộc chính là nam tử, chỉ sợ không tiện lưu tại tiên nga tụ tập chi địa. Như vậy đi, mệnh sách biên soạn nhu cầu cấp bách nhân thủ, không bằng làm cho hắn hạ phàm vì bệ hạ hiệu lực như thế nào?"

"Cũng tốt." Ngọc đế há mồm muốn đáp ứng, "Trẫm liền Phong Hàn mộc vì tư mệnh tinh quân, hạ phàm hiệp trợ Ngũ nhạc đại đế thu thập phàm nhân tin tức, kịp thời truyền trời cao đến, liền do thanh sương hòa..."

Ngọc đế nhìn nửa ngày, từng cái sắc mặt không ngờ, liền biết có thể an tâm làm tốt việc này còn chỉ còn lại có Dương Tiễn, đành phải không tình nguyện nói: "Cùng Tư Pháp Thiên Thần một đạo biên soạn, như có cần chúng tiên hiệp trợ , cứ mở miệng yêu cầu là được."

Dương Tiễn cùng Tú Oánh liếc nhau, vừa mới chuẩn bị tiến lên lĩnh chỉ tạ ơn, phản đối nhân liền nhảy ra .

Na Tra xưa nay chính trực, làm sao có thể nhìn xem thao túng phàm nhân chuyện phát sinh, hắn tiến lên một bước nói: "Bệ hạ, việc này tuyệt đối không thể."

"Vạn vật vận hành, tự có kỳ trật tự, chúng ta Thiên Đình là bảo vệ trật tự, mà không phải chủ động đi chế định trật tự, mệnh sách vừa ra, sinh linh mệnh đồ đều do cá nhân hỉ ác mà định ra, tiểu thần cho rằng đại đại không ổn."

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem thiếu niên trên cánh tay hỗn thiên lăng hào quang rạng rỡ, càng thêm tôn cho mặt như thoa phấn, môi như bôi son, duy nhất không hài hòa , chính là khóe mắt có chút thanh. Nàng thầm than một tiếng, không lâu trước mới đánh hắn, hiện tại lại cùng hắn đối mặt.

Na Tra bắt đầu, còn lại còn giữ lại tinh thần trọng nghĩa thần tiên nhao nhao mở miệng.

"Bệ hạ, Tam Thái tử nói thật phải, việc này hao tổn quá lớn, hơn nữa không hợp thiên lý a."

"Việc này tuyệt đối không thể, còn xin bệ hạ nghĩ lại!"

"Thần tán thành!"

"Thần tán thành!"

Vàng son lộng lẫy trong đại điện quanh quẩn chư thần tiếng phản đối, cái kia từng đạo xem thường, ánh mắt chán ghét, giống đốt thấu tầng mây ánh nắng, tập trung lúc tại lưng của nàng thượng. Thốn Tâm trong miệng nổi lên hơi hơi cay đắng, lại tới nữa, ngàn người chỉ trỏ, vạn người thóa mạ đãi ngộ, nàng thật đúng là quá lâu không hưởng thụ qua . Nàng không tự chủ được tới gần Dương Tiễn, lại nhìn hướng Tú Oánh. Dương Tiễn thoảng qua nghiêng đầu, cho nàng một cái an tâm ánh mắt. Thốn Tâm bước chân dừng lại, bình ổn tâm thần.

Tú Oánh chỉ cảm thấy cả người phát lạnh, nhiều như vậy song mang theo ác ý ánh mắt, một mực đinh tại trên người nàng, lần trước có loại tư vị này còn là tại vạn quật sơn bị ném tiến trong ổ rắn thời điểm. Cái này niệm cùng nhau, thanh sương kiếm cảm ứng được chủ nhân chập trùng tâm tư phát ra ông ông kiếm minh, Tú Oánh mặt như băng sương, sát khí doanh hoài.

Đang chờ nàng muốn phát tác thì , bên người người kia lại nghiêng người một bước ngăn trở trước người nàng, mà cảnh ca ca cũng đi đến nàng bên cạnh thân, bất động thanh sắc đẩy ra nàng cầm kiếm tay, nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Tại nơi này, dựa kiếm không giải quyết được bất cứ chuyện gì, chớ làm loạn."

Tú Oánh sửng sốt, còn là nghe lời buông lỏng tay, thu liễm khí thế.

Mà Dương Tiễn giờ phút này đã muốn lên tiếng: "Khởi bẩm bệ hạ nương nương, tiểu thần cho rằng, biên soạn mệnh sách một chuyện có thể thực hiện. Một là, vạn vật tuổi thọ, phúc lộc, nhân duyên chờ chờ, vốn là do thần minh quản lý. Hiện tại chỉ là đem cụ thể hơn mệnh số thống nhất thành sách, vu chúng sinh cũng không chỗ xấu, chỉ là phương tiện Thiên Đình quản hạt tam giới mà thôi, chư vị tiên gia chi ngôn không khỏi nói chuyện giật gân. Thứ hai, phi cầm mệnh sách giao cho Phượng Hoàng, tẩu thú do kỳ lân phụ trách, trong nước chúng sinh cũng có long tộc xin đi giết giặc, ta Thiên Đình chỉ cần biên soạn phàm nhân mệnh sách, hao người tốn của hoàn toàn lời nói vô căn cứ. Hiện nay thế gian, yêu nghiệt hoành hành, có chút lớn yêu đạo đi cao thâm, có thể siêu thoát tam giới, khả phần lớn tiểu yêu lại còn tại lục đạo quản lý, như mệnh sách vừa ra, ta Thiên Đình liền không cần làm to chuyện, liền có thể bảo tam giới không ngại."

Lời nói này vừa ra, Na Tra chờ thần tiên đã hai mắt phun lửa, lại là phẫn nộ lại là khinh thường, mà Ngọc đế tắc thỏa mãn nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, cười nói: "Dương Tiễn nói thật phải, trẫm cũng cảm thấy..."

"Thần vẫn cho là không ổn!" Na Tra quyết định chắc chắn, lại mở miệng nói, "Mệnh sách biên soạn ra tới, người nào có cái này đại tài quản lý cuốn sách này, như cuốn sách này rơi vào tâm thuật bất chính nhân thủ trung, chẳng phải là họa liên tam giới. Bệ hạ, theo thần ý kiến, đề ra như thế ý kiến người, hẳn là trong lòng còn có tà niệm, dã tâm bừng bừng hạng người!"

"Bệ hạ ngài đáp ứng như vậy sảng khoái, đơn giản chính là vì gương mặt kia. Thần khuyên ngài cẩn thận là hơn, đừng trúng nịnh thần gian kế, đây có phải hay không là ngài muội muội, còn chưa nhất định đâu, nói không chừng chính là người nào đó vì đạt thành chính mình dã tâm, tìm người giả dạng làm chính mình mẹ ruột đến được ngài!"

Tú Oánh đỉnh lấy như thế trên gương mặt thiên, hơi có chút tư lịch tiên gia giật nảy mình, nhất thời truyền khắp Thiên Đình, Na Tra biết được cũng hợp tình hợp lý.

lời nói này, Thốn Tâm đều nhăn đầu lông mày, huống chi Tú Oánh, đã sớm khí không đánh vừa ra tới. Nhưng nàng còn chưa kịp phát tác, Ngọc đế động trước nổi giận.

"Trẫm muội muội, trẫm còn có thể nhận lầm sao? ! Đã các ngươi đều biết , cái kia trẫm đơn giản ngay trước chúng tiên mặt nói rõ ràng, thanh sương thượng tiên, ngàn năm trước đản sinh tại thiên địa chi cực, cùng trẫm đồng xuất một mạch, chính là trẫm chi ngự muội Dao Cơ chuyển thế chi thân."

Vương mẫu một đôi mắt phượng hơi hơi nheo lại, hắn còn thật nói ra , chẳng lẽ còn dự tính cho cái này không rõ lai lịch nha đầu trưởng công chúa đãi ngộ? Nương nương câu môi cười lạnh, triều Tứ Đại Thiên Vương nháy mắt ra dấu.

Trì Quốc Thiên Vương hiểu ý, ra khỏi hàng bẩm: "Thần biết bệ hạ tưởng niệm bào muội, khả hồn phi phách tán người, như thế nào có thể quay về thế gian, sợ là có người lợi dụng bệ hạ, dục hành bất quỹ tiến hành!"

"Chư vị sợ là quên , ta chính là thượng thanh thánh nhân thân truyền đệ tử." Tú Oánh một phen kéo về Dương Tiễn, chính mình đạp ra đạo, "Ta có chuyện gì không thể cầu sư phụ ta xử lý, nhất định phải bỏ gần tìm xa chạy đến Thiên Đình lừa gạt bệ hạ? ! Chính các ngươi tâm tư bẩn thỉu, liền cho rằng mỗi người đều cùng các ngươi đồng dạng a? !"

Trì Quốc Thiên Vương bị chắn được cứng lại, Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương lập tức trợ giúp: "Vậy kính xin thượng tiên giải thích một chút, ngươi là như thế nào tề tựu hồn phách lại tu luyện từ đầu ?"

"Cắt." Tú Oánh nhìn về phía Ngọc đế, lãng Thanh Đạo, "Bệ hạ, tiểu tiên tự đến Thiên Đình, ngươi chỉ nói ta ngày thường tựa ngài muội muội, vì sao hiện tại xưng ta chính là ngài bào muội chuyển thế đâu, tiểu tiên lúc này nghe nói, thật là kinh ngạc không thôi."

Ngọc đế vuốt vuốt râu ria, nói: "Ngươi có thể cầm lấy Tinh Hà chi tinh, quả thực chính là Dao Cơ chuyển thế không thể nghi ngờ. Trẫm ban đầu không nói, là sợ ngươi không tin..."

"Hiện tại xem ra, không tin cũng không phải tiểu tiên." Tú Oánh chìm Thanh Đạo, "Tiểu tiên có ký ức thì, chính là tại thiên địa chi cực xuất thế biến hóa, bái tại lão sư Thông Thiên giáo chủ môn hạ. Tiểu tiên sở dĩ tùy tiện hướng bệ hạ góp lời, chỉ là bởi vì bệ hạ ngài thoạt nhìn đặc biệt làm cho tiểu tiên có lòng thân cận, cho nên mới muốn vì ngài phân ưu. Tiểu tiên một lòng trung can, lại bị Thiên Đình chư tiên như thế ác ý phỏng đoán, ta nhìn còn là cáo từ đi, đa tạ ngài khoản tiền chắc chắn đãi."

Phốc, Thốn Tâm hé miệng vui lên, hảo một chiêu lấy lui làm tiến, một phương diện nói không nhớ rõ, một phương diện lại nói nhìn Ngọc đế thân thiết...

Thốn Tâm kéo kéo Hoàng Tuân, tiểu Thanh Đạo: "Mau cùng sư phụ đi a."

Hoàng Tuân nhíu nhíu mày: "Đi quá nhanh, Ngọc đế vạn nhất không phản ứng kịp làm sao đây."

"Phi, hắn chỉ là ngu ngốc, lại không phải là phản ứng trì độn, lão niên si ngốc."

Quả nhiên, thanh sương thượng tiên mang theo hai cái đồ đệ vừa đi vài bước, liền bị Ngọc đế gọi lại.

"Còn xin thượng tiên dừng bước a." Ngọc đế quét mắt phía dưới liếc mắt một cái, lãnh Thanh Đạo, "Là trẫm cai quản thuộc hạ không thích đáng, ủy khuất thượng tiên."

Dương Tú Oánh dừng chân lại, quay người trở lại, âm u tới một câu: "Tiểu tiên không dám, bệ hạ nói quá lời ."

"Trì Quốc Thiên Vương, Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương, các ngươi nói năng vô lễ, còn không mau mau hướng lên tiên tạ lỗi!"

Cái này hai ngày vương vừa nghe lời này, theo bản năng liền nhìn về phía vương mẫu. Nương nương bắt đầu lo lắng, rốt cục cảm thấy không thể lại trầm mặc đi xuống.

"Bệ hạ, hai bọn họ cũng là vì bệ hạ suy nghĩ, nhất thời nóng vội, mới mở miệng làm tức giận thượng tiên. Thần thiếp nhớ được năm đó dao Cơ muội muội nhất là ôn hòa thương hạ, nếu là thượng tiên thật sự là muội muội chuyển thế, chắc hẳn sẽ không bởi vậy giận hai người bọn họ, đúng không?"

"Huống hồ, chúng tiên sở nghi, không phải không có lý. Thượng tiên cũng tựa đối với ngài trong lòng còn có lo nghĩ, cho nên bệ hạ, chúng ta có phải hay không là cần thiết nghiệm chứng một chút, làm cho chúng tiên yên tâm, cũng làm cho thượng tiên thấy chứng cứ, phương hảo nhận ngài người ca ca này a."

Thốn Tâm lần này mới là tới thiên đọa địa, như bị băng tuyết, lão yêu bà chính là lão yêu bà, không ra tay thì thôi, vừa ra tay chính là trực kích bảy tấc a. Làm sao bây giờ?

Nàng chính lo lắng chỉ nghe thấy Ngao Cảnh nói: "Huyết mạch sự tình, huyền diệu nhất, chỉ có chí thân, mới có thể cảm ứng, nếu đã bệ hạ đều cảm thấy đúng rồi, tiểu thần cho rằng, sao lại cần chứng cớ gì đâu? Huống hồ, bệ hạ chính là tiên thiên đạo thứ nhất dương khí biến thành, ở thiên địa chi cực xuất thế. Thanh sương thượng tiên vừa lúc cũng giáng sinh tại thiên địa chi cực, còn cùng bệ hạ bào muội ngày thường không khác nhau chút nào, liền tính không phải là Dao Cơ công chúa chuyển thế, chỉ sợ cũng cùng bệ hạ ngài quan hệ không ít."

"Âm dương giao thế, tuần hoàn qua lại, sinh sôi không ngừng, đây là đạo." Thốn Tâm tiếp lời nói, "Tiểu tiên từng nghe sư tổ Thông Thiên giáo chủ nói quá cái này lý, cố gắng có thể giải thích chư vị tiên gia nghi hoặc. Như chư vị thật sự hoài nghi chúng ta, chúng ta liền có thể trở về bích du cung, lại không đặt chân Thiên Đình một bước là được."

"Đừng a." Ngọc đế khẩn trương nói, "Trẫm nhưng là chưa từng nghi quá các ngươi. Đại đạo sinh sôi không ngừng, Dao Cơ lai lịch phi phàm, chết sau trở về thiên địa, lần nữa thai nghén mà ra cũng không phải là không được . Hơn nữa Tinh Hà chi tinh đã muốn nghiệm chứng, ngươi ta đúng là huyết mạch đồng nguyên. Dao Cơ, ca ca đem ngươi đi qua tẩm cung đấu bò cung đều mở lại, ngươi liền an tâm ở lại, biên soạn mệnh sách, vì trẫm phân ưu, không phải là ngươi nói được sao?"

"Nhưng là, bệ hạ!" Vương mẫu theo bản năng nghiêm nghị quát bảo ngưng lại, phát giác được Ngọc đế kinh ngạc ánh mắt sau, lập tức thư giãn giọng nói, "Thần thiếp nhất thời tình thế cấp bách, còn xin bệ hạ chớ trách. Thần thiếp từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy, chỉ dựa vào khối kia bảo thạch, còn là không thỏa đáng lắm. Chúng ta còn là cẩn thận nghiệm một chút vì tốt, vàng thật không sợ lửa, chỉ cần tiện tay mà thôi, liền có thể làm chúng tiên an tâm, cớ sao mà không làm đâu..."

Lần này liên Hoàng Tuân đều liếc mắt, thật là đủ khó chơi . Thốn Tâm chu chu mỏ, ai nói không phải sao, toàn bộ Thiên Đình, là thuộc nàng khó đối phó nhất.

Tú Oánh càng là nắm chặt nắm đấm, mới ngày thứ nhất cứ như vậy, ngày sau còn phải .

Tâm tình mấy người đều là là sa sút, vắt óc suy nghĩ muốn tròn đi qua thì, lại nghe Dương Tiễn nói: "Nương nương cho rằng nhỏ máu nhận thân như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm, Tú Oánh, Ngao Cảnh, Hoàng Tuân cùng nhau ngẩng đầu, cái cằm đều muốn rớt xuống, hắn đây là, vừa mới đầu bị cửa kẹp sao? !

Tỉnh thi kết thúc, công việc cũng tìm được, rốt cục có thể toàn lực đổi mới ~\\(≧▽≦)/~ lạp lạp lạp, cua cua vẫn luôn chờ đợi mọi người, tác giả-kun hội gấp rút gõ chữ, mau chóng hoàn thành đát, ôm một cái

 **Chương 129 Gợn sóng chồng khởi đấu bò cung**

Vương mẫu con ngươi co rụt lại, nhất thời lại cả kinh á khẩu không trả lời được, hắn thế nhưng thật sự dám...

Dương Tiễn thừa cơ góp lời nói: "Bệ hạ, tiểu thần cho rằng nương nương nói thật phải, không bằng hiện tại liền ngay trước chúng tiên mặt nhỏ máu nhận thân, lấy nhìn thẳng vào nghe."

Ngọc đế nhìn xem Dương Tiễn, lại ngó ngó vương mẫu, hồi lâu nói: "Cũng được, nếu đã nương nương kiên trì, Dao Cơ, ngươi ta liền các thủ một giọt máu đi."

Thốn Tâm cả kinh nắm chắc Tú Oánh, cữu công cùng sinh tôn, tuy nói quả thật có quan hệ máu mủ, khả cái này toàn bộ cách tam đại a, có trời mới biết có thể hay không dung, cái này quá mạo hiểm ! Tú Oánh cũng là đôi mi thanh tú nhíu chặt, mắt phượng trợn lên, đang chờ mở miệng cự tuyệt, lại tiếp thu được phụ thân ánh mắt ra hiệu.

Dương Tiễn triều nàng thoảng qua gật đầu, mở miệng nói: "Ủy khuất thượng tiên , còn xin thượng tiên chớ trách, thông cảm nương nương mới là."

Tú Oánh khẽ giật mình, hắn có ý tứ là làm cho nàng nghiệm? ! Tú Oánh vẫn cứ trong lòng còn có hoài nghi, Thốn Tâm lại lập tức định thần lại, nàng giật nhẹ Tú Oánh váy dài, cười nói: "Sư phụ, nghiệm một chút cũng tốt a, vạn nhất tính sai , cũng miễn cho náo ra chê cười đến."

"Trán." Tú Oánh nặn ra một nụ cười, không lưu loát mở miệng nói, "Nếu như thế, nhưng bằng bệ hạ phân phó."

Ngọc đế mỉm cười gật đầu, hạ lệnh: "Thủ kim châm cũng thanh ngọc hoa sen bát đến."

Trị quan lĩnh mệnh mà đi, bất quá mấy hơi liền chuẩn bị tốt nhỏ máu nghiệm thân đồ vật đến. Ngọc đế chậm rãi đứng dậy, đang muốn đi xuống long ỷ, lại nghe Dương Tiễn lại nói: "Bệ hạ chậm đã, bệ hạ vạn kim thân thể, như bị tổn thương, chẳng lẽ không phải chúng thần thất trách, việc này thậm dễ, không một số giòn làm cho tiểu thần làm thay đi."

"A, chuyện này ngươi còn có thể đại lao?" Ngọc đế nhịn không được cười lên đang chuẩn bị cự tuyệt, bỗng nhiên kịp phản ứng, hắn còn thật có thể làm thay... Dao Cơ là muội muội của hắn, nhưng cũng là Dương Tiễn mẹ ruột. Nàng chính là vì cái kia một nhà phàm nhân nghiệt chủng, chết cũng không nhận sai, rơi vào cái thân tử đạo tiêu hạ tràng.

Hắn đang muốn quả quyết cự tuyệt, lại nhìn thấy "Dao Cơ" nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn ánh mắt, như nước biển sóng mắt, có ngạc nhiên, có phức tạp, càng nhiều lại là không muốn xa rời. Ngọc đế đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút suy sụp tinh thần, con gái lớn không dùng được, nàng đều đã đem Dương Tiễn sinh ra , hắn cũng không thể lại nhét trở về đi, mà thôi, không gạt được , sớm tối đều muốn nhận, không bằng liền làm cho trẫm đưa một món nợ ân tình của nàng, ngày sau nàng nếu là nhớ lại trước kia cũng không trở thành như tiền thế một dạng, xem trẫm vì rắn độc mãnh thú.

"Chuẩn tấu, bắt đầu đi."

"Bệ hạ!" Vương mẫu bản có thể cảm thấy không thích hợp, nhưng nàng một lát, còn thật nói không nên lời là lạ ở chỗ nào, cho nên theo bản năng cản trở sau, đối đầu Ngọc đế nghi hoặc trung mang chút không kiên nhẫn ánh mắt, nàng đều có chút nói lắp , "Thần thiếp chỉ là, chỉ là..."

Dương Tiễn khe khẽ cười: "Nương nương như vẫn chưa yên tâm, không bằng tự mình động thủ."

Lời này vừa nói ra, vương mẫu lập tức cảm thấy Ngọc đế thần sắc lạnh ba phần, nàng vốn nên khẳng định cự tuyệt, làm ra một bộ yên tâm rộng lượng bộ dáng, nhưng nàng thật sự nhịn không được, đây không có khả năng là Dao Cơ, nàng nhất định phải đích thân nghiệm một nghiệm!

Tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh cẩm bào dắt quá cửu trọng bậc thềm ngọc, vương mẫu vân búi tóc nga nga, phượng trâm diệu nhật, khí thế bức người. Nhưng mà, giờ phút này Tú Oánh, Thốn Tâm đều đã muốn yên lòng.

Tú Oánh phúc thân thi lễ, cười nói: "Làm phiền nương nương ."

Vương mẫu câu môi cười một cái, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Dễ nói, dễ nói."

Nàng nắm thật chặt Tú Oánh như non măng bàn trắng noãn tay không, tại lòng bàn tay một đâm, huyết châu diễm như san hô, nhỏ vào nước sạch bên trong. Thủ xong rồi huyết, vương mẫu lại vẫn chưa buông tay, một đôi mắt như chim ưng, trên dưới đi tuần tra, hận không thể đem nàng xé ra xem rõ ngọn ngành.

Dương Tiễn Ngao Cảnh đều ám đạo không tốt, Ngao Cảnh bất động thanh sắc đi đến Tú Oánh bên cạnh thân, Dương Tiễn tắc mở miệng nói: "Nương nương, tiểu thần lòng nóng như lửa đốt, mong rằng nương nương thông cảm tắc cái."

Vương mẫu nghe tiếng cười một cái: "thật đúng là một hiếu thuận nhi tử, như vậy vội vã cùng mẫu thân nhận nhau a."

"..." Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, chìm Thanh Đạo, "Sinh dưỡng chi ân, làm sao có thể quên."

"A." Na Tra ở một bên xen vào nói, "Những năm gần đây ngậm miệng không đề cập tới mẫu thân, còn đem thân muội muội đặt ở Hoa Sơn hạ không biết là ai tự."

Tú Oánh đại mi một lập, lại mạnh mẽ đè xuống hỏa đến, đối vương mẫu nói: "Còn xin nương nương mau mau đi, tiểu tiên cũng có chút nóng nảy."

Vương mẫu mỉm cười một cái: "Không vội, không vội, làm cho bản cung trước... Soi soi ngươi ~ "

Nương nương vẻ mặt ôn hoà, tiếng nói ôn nhu, khả động tác trong tay, lại so mãnh hổ hạ sơn, giao long xuất hải còn muốn nhanh chóng đáng sợ. Nàng ngón tay khẽ động, một mảnh tiểu kính liền sẽ khoan hồng tay áo bào rơi ra, một vệt kim quang bắn ra, bắn thẳng đến Tú Oánh.

Côn Lôn kính! Dương Tiễn Ngao Cảnh giật mình, may mắn đã sớm chuẩn bị, đồng loạt ra tay. Ngao Cảnh ngón giữa hơi cong, vu trong tay áo trong nháy mắt phát lực, đánh trật chùm sáng, mà Dương Tiễn tắc xuất thủ bắt vương mẫu, một chưởng nhấc lên trong điện mây mù, mượn sương mù thấp thoáng đem nàng kéo về sau mấy bước. Vương mẫu bị kéo tới lảo đảo một cái, giận nói: "Dương Tiễn!"

Dương Tiễn buông tay ra, sắc mặt như thường, chắp tay chào: "Làm phiền nương nương ."

Ngọc đế ở phía trên bảo tọa nhìn thấy sương mù nổi lên, ẩn ẩn có quang hoa lưu thoán, không khỏi hỏi: "Đây là thế nào, làm sao còn không thủ Dương Tiễn huyết."

Vương mẫu hận đến cắn răng, cứng rắn từ trong hàm răng lóe ra nói đến nói: "Thần thiếp sẽ đi ngay bây giờ."

Nương nương hướng phía Dương Tiễn ngón tay một đâm, huyết nhập bát ngọc, khoảnh khắc hòa làm một thể. Vương mẫu hít một hơi lãnh khí, một chỉ linh quang bắn vào, Dương Tiễn nhìn xem nàng thi pháp, lần này lại cũng không ngăn cản, quả nhiên, bất luận vương mẫu liên tục giải chú, hai giọt máu tươi còn là tan đến một chỗ.

Chẳng lẽ còn thật sự là Dao Cơ phục sinh? ! Đây không có khả năng, vương mẫu quyết định không tin, khả Ngọc đế lại bắt đầu liên tục truy vấn, nương nương đành phải cười lớn một tiếng, nói câu: "Chúc mừng bệ hạ, quả thật là dao Cơ muội muội đã trở lại."

"Trẫm liền nói đi, trẫm sẽ không nhận lầm , ha ha ha ha." Ngọc đế cao giọng cười to, hết thảy rốt cục kết thúc.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân làm điện lạy "Mẫu thân", lại cùng hai vị "Sư đệ", "Sư muội" chào, còn chủ động đề ra đưa "Mẹ ruột" hồi nàng đi qua tẩm cung đấu bò cung. Ngọc đế tự nhiên đều đáp ứng.

Vừa vào đấu bò cung, tam công chúa thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, chỉ cảm thấy cả người như nhũn ra, chợt nghe bên tai bịch một tiếng, Tú Oánh thế nhưng so với nàng còn trước một bước mới ngã xuống đất.

Dương Tiễn tay mắt lanh lẹ, đã muốn đỡ lấy lão bà, một tay giữ chặt nữ nhi. Tú Oánh đại mi quét ngang, chộp giãy dụa.

"Ta vui lòng nằm dưới đất."

"Dưới đất lạnh..." Nhị Lang Chân Quân nhếch miệng, nhu Thanh Đạo.

Tú Oánh quay đầu, trong mắt phượng nổi lên hổ phách bàn u quang, lạnh lùng nói: "Ta không ngại."

Thốn Tâm bận hoà giải: "Đều là đại cô nương , còn như vậy không tri huyện, trong điện lại không phải là không có mềm sập, đi, cùng nương qua bên kia ngồi."

Tú Oánh nhìn một cái Thốn Tâm, cuối cùng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn nghe lời đứng lên, bị mẫu thân nắm đi lên phía trước. Dương Tiễn nhìn xem các nàng hai người bóng lưng, nhất thời càng thêm ảm đạm.

Ngao Cảnh cùng Hoàng Tuân thấy thế một trái một phải tiến lên đây.

Ngao Cảnh hòa nhã nói: "Nàng chỉ là mạnh miệng, kỳ thật trong lòng còn là rất quan tâm ngài ."

Hoàng Tuân tiếp lời nói: "Đúng vậy a cữu cữu, ngài trong khoảng thời gian này nhiều bồi bồi nàng, nàng liền sẽ không tức giận."

Trước mắt hai cái thiếu niên, khuôn mặt như vẽ, nhẹ nhàng sáng trong, đều là ân cần nhìn xem hắn, Dương Tiễn không khỏi vui mừng, cười nói: "Ta biết. A tuân còn là nhanh chóng hạ phàm, ở trên trời trì hoãn đã muốn quá lâu ."

"Vâng." Hoàng Tuân gật gật đầu, "Cữu cữu, ta nhất định làm rất tốt, sớm đi đem cha mẹ đều cứu ra, chúng ta liền có thể một nhà đoàn viên ."

Dương Tiễn vỗ vỗ cháu trai non nớt lại đã kiên cố bả vai, cười nói: "Cữu cữu tin tưởng ngươi."

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày, cười nói: "Ngươi sơ hạ phàm gian, Đông Nhạc chỗ lại không thể nói thẳng chân tướng, vạn nhất có sự, thủ hạ sợ không người có thể dùng. Cái này cho ngươi, khả điều long tộc trụ sở thuỷ quân."

Hoàng Tuân khẽ giật mình, thấy là một viên hổ phù, bận trịnh trọng cảm ơn, nhận lấy, lại cáo biệt Thốn Tâm cùng Tú Oánh, lập tức liền hạ phàm đi .

"Đứa nhỏ này đi cũng quá gấp." Thốn Tâm có chút lo lắng, "Không biết chuyến đi này sẽ như thế nào, thế gian thần tiên sẽ không cùng Thiên Đình đồng dạng a?"

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt xa xăm, nhìn qua Hoàng Tuân bóng lưng, nghe vậy quay đầu lại nói: "Yên tâm, a tuân thuần hiếu, lại ý chí kiên định, nhất định có thể vượt mọi chông gai, cứu ra Tam muội cùng thiên hóa."

"Hừ." Không phải là ta, hắn chính là lại chém lên mấy chục năm bụi gai cũng vô dụng, lần này đổ toàn thành chính hắn bản lãnh . Tú Oánh nghĩ đến đây, lại hừ lạnh một tiếng, đứng dậy liền hướng điện nội đi đến.

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem luống cuống trượng phu cùng lại bị tức giận chạy mất nữ nhi, không khỏi đỡ trán thở dài.

"Ta là phạm cái gì nghiệt, mới đụng vào các ngươi cái này một đôi Thiên Ma Tinh." Nàng thọc một chút Dương Tiễn đạo, "Đi thôi, cùng nàng tâm sự, các ngươi còn muốn một đạo chỉnh lý nhân tộc mệnh số, cũng không thể mỗi ngày ngang như vậy lông mày dựng mục đích đi."

Dương Tiễn im lặng gật đầu, đi theo.

Thốn Tâm mắt thấy một cao một thấp hai cái thân ảnh đi xa, lại không khỏi thở dài một hơi.

Ngao Cảnh ngồi tại nàng bên cạnh thân, cười nói: "Cô cô hà cớ gì phiền não, Châu Châu chính là tâm tư đố kị khởi, hiện tại Hoàng Tuân không tại, cô phụ mỗi ngày cùng nàng một chỗ, cuộc sống lâu , lòng dạ tự nhiên bình . Ta về trước một chuyến Chân Quân thần điện, sau đó lại tới tìm các ngươi."

"Ai, chờ chờ ~" Thốn Tâm kéo lại Ngao Cảnh, đạo, "Ta còn có việc hỏi ngươi."

Ngao Cảnh dừng chân lại, không hiểu nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm dò xét bốn phía không người sau, mới lên tiếng nói: "Vừa mới hổ phù, từ đâu tới?"

Ngao Cảnh sửng sốt, bật cười nói: "Ngài thật đúng là nhãn quan lục lộ, tai nghe bát phương. Đó là Đông hải hổ phù, tự nhiên từ Đông hải đến."

"Thật là!" Thốn Tâm giật mình, "Như thế nào tới, Đông hải điều động binh mã hổ phù đều rơi vào tay của ngươi, đại ca thật chẳng lẽ tưởng... Đông hải long vương dù sao cũng là ngươi bá tổ phụ."

"Điểm này, cháu đương nhiên biết." Ngao Cảnh cúi đầu cười một cái, thoạt nhìn vừa thuần lương lại ngại ngùng, "Phụ vương tuyệt không ý này, hổ phù lai lịch cũng rất thỏa đáng. Đây là Đông hải hai vị đường thúc tự nguyện cho chúng ta mượn ."

"Mượn ?" Thốn Tâm mày liễu chau mày, không dám tin, "Loại vật này, bọn họ cũng nguyện ý mượn?"

"Đương nhiên, Thính Tâm cô mẫu vội vàng đính hôn, hai vị đường thúc dù sao tuổi trẻ, chưởng quản thuỷ quân cũng không khỏi có cật lực thời điểm. Bởi là phụ vương năm đó giúp bọn hắn cải tà quy chính, cho nên gặp chỗ không rõ, bọn họ liền tới thỉnh giáo phụ vương, thậm chí mời phụ vương hỗ trợ huấn luyện Đông hải thuỷ quân. Một tới hai đi, quan hệ càng thêm thân dày, cho mượn hổ phù, cũng hợp tình hợp lý."

"A, ha hả..." Nguyên lai còn là nàng cho đại ca bắc cầu, bất quá, như thế nào trùng hợp như vậy, đại ca vừa định đưa tay đến Đông hải, thuỷ quân chủ soái Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ liền bị đòi mạng giống như vội vàng đi xem mắt đính hôn... Nàng đơn giản trực tiếp mở miệng hỏi ra.

"Là các ngươi làm cho có phải hay không là, tiểu bại hoại, ngươi Thính Tâm cô mẫu đãi ngươi tốt như vậy, ngươi còn như thế đối với nàng?"

Ngao Cảnh cười nói: "Ta khả cái gì cũng không làm, chỉ là phụ vương tại tổ mẫu trước mặt nói vài câu nàng nhanh ôm chắt trai sự, tổ mẫu một cao hứng đi ra ngoài khoe khoang, cố gắng bá tổ mẫu bởi vậy sốt ruột cũng không chừng."

"Ôm chắt trai? !" Cái này đại sự còn là một đợt nối một đợt , Thốn Tâm đều bất chấp hổ phù, vừa mừng vừa sợ đạo, "Tỷ tỷ ngươi đính hôn , định nhà ai , đứa bé kia thế nào, có thể phối hợp tỷ tỷ ngươi sao?"

Ngao Cảnh hết sức vui mừng: "Không phải là tỷ tỷ của ta."

"A?" Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, "Cái kia còn có thể là ai, Tứ đệ, Ngũ đệ đứa nhỏ, cũng còn không thành niên đâu. Chẳng lẽ... Là ngươi? ! Cảnh nhi, ngươi đính hôn à nha?"

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày: "Chỉ cần ngài cùng cô phụ đồng ý, đừng nói là đính hôn, hiện tại thành thân cũng khả."

"Ta và ngươi cô phụ?" Tam công chúa mờ mịt không hiểu, "Quản ta và ngươi cô phụ chuyện gì. ..chờ một chút, ngươi, ngươi, ngươi nói được là, Châu Châu, dương Tú Oánh? !"

Một tiếng này thét lên, vạch phá nội cung, Tú Oánh cực nhanh từ nội điện chạy ra ngoài, lo lắng nói: "Nương, làm sao vậy, xảy ra chuyện gì ?"

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt thanh hồng, đỏ rồi lại trắng, Ngao Cảnh thấy thế nín cười tiến lên phía trước nói: "Không có việc gì, cô cô chỉ là nhìn bên kia văn thư càng ngày càng nhiều, cho nên vội vã bảo ngươi ra xem một chút."

"Ah ~" Tú Oánh không chút nào nghi, tự nhiên nắm Ngao Cảnh liền hướng bên kia đi, "Nhanh như vậy đã có văn thư a."

"Đương nhiên trên trời một ngày, nhân gian một năm, ngươi nhất định phải tại trong một ngày ghi chép chỉnh lý tốt a tuân một năm thu thập tư liệu."

"Không, không phải đâu... Nhiều như vậy..."

"Đừng sợ, cảnh ca ca sẽ giúp ngươi ."

"Ta liền biết ngươi tốt nhất rồi ~~~ "

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem cái kia hai cặp mười ngón giao ác tay, cả người đều đang run rẩy, Dương Tiễn còn ở bên cạnh hỏi nàng làm sao vậy!

tam công chúa giận không chỗ phát tiết, nội tâm đang gầm thét, ngươi còn chưa tới được nuôi con gái, nữ nhi liền muốn bị bắt cóc a, đồ đần!

 **Chương 130 La duy bên trong dịu dàng thắm thiết**

Vân lâu cung chính là nâng tháp Lý Thiên Vương nơi ở, đập vào mắt kim khuyết ngân loan, khắp nơi tinh xảo đặc sắc, một đám Ngọc Hư đệ tử đời ba ngồi vây quanh, từng cái sắc mặt ủ dột, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đều là im miệng không nói.

Na Tra tính nóng như lửa, nơi nào nhịn được như vậy bầu không khí nặng nề, vỗ bàn trà nói: "Đến tột cùng nên làm thế nào đây, chư vị sư huynh sư đệ, các ngươi ngược lại là nói một câu a!"

Dương Nhâm bản tính ôn hòa, lúc này tuy đồng dạng lo lắng, nhưng vẫn nhẹ Thanh Đạo: "Sư đệ, can hệ trọng đại, cần bàn bạc kỹ hơn..."

"Chờ đến ngươi thương nghị xong, món ăn cũng đã lạnh!" Na Tra đằng đứng dậy, gấp lông mày xích mắt, "Ta đều nghe được, cái đó gọi hàn mộc cầm lông gà làm lệnh tiễn, đem hạ giới phủ quan chỉ huy xoay quanh, Dương Tiễn tên kia cũng truyền lệnh xuống, mệnh diêm vương đem sinh tử bộ đưa ra! Bọn họ là thật sự muốn soạn cái kia đồ bỏ mệnh sách đi ra!"

Kim tra nhíu mày lại: "Dương sư huynh, hắn quả thật là càng ngày càng... Phát rồ."

"A." Ân ngoại ô cười nhạo một tiếng, nhấp một ngụm trà đạo, "Cứ tưởng rằng ta mới là Ngọc Hư môn hạ bại hoại, không nghĩ tới, tam đại thủ tịch làm được chuyện xấu, hơn xa ta gấp trăm lần a."

"Đại ca!" Ân hồng quát bảo ngưng lại hắn, chìm Thanh Đạo, "Việc này nói cho cùng vẫn là Ngọc đế chi tội, Dương sư huynh bất quá phụng mệnh làm việc..."

"Hắn có thể không phụng loại này mệnh !" Tranh một tiếng, ngô câu kiếm vào vỏ, mộc tra phẫn nộ, "Huống hồ việc này, cũng là hắn nương làm ra. Quả nhiên rồng sinh rồng, phượng sinh phượng, chuột ... Tóm lại, hắn đã sớm thay đổi, từ hắn nhẫn tâm bóp chết chính mình thân ngoại sinh thì bắt đầu, hắn liền không còn là chúng ta quen thuộc cái kia Dương sư huynh ."

"Ah, hắn không phải là của các ngươi Dương sư huynh , sau đó thì sao?" Ân ngoại ô lãnh cơ nhiệt trào, "Nhân gia hiện tại là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, dưới một người trên vạn người, lại thêm hắn nương đã trở lại, thượng thanh đệ tử, Ngọc đế chi muội, các ngươi có thể làm sao đây?"

Na Tra Hỏa Tiêm Thương trống rỗng đâm ra, một kích đem trải đất bạch ngọc đánh cho vỡ nát, trách mắng: "Ta có thể đi đánh hắn gần chết, sau đó đi làm cho Ngọc đế thu hồi mệnh lệnh đã ban ra! Các huynh đệ, ta bảo các ngươi đến, chính là vì cái này, chúng ta nhất định phải cản trở Dương Tiễn."

Vẫn luôn trầm mặc Thổ hành tôn rốt cục mở miệng: "Kỳ thật... Chúng ta, chúng ta trước tiên có thể khuyên hắn một chút, dù sao sư xuất đồng môn... Năm đó hắn không biết cứu quá chúng ta bao nhiêu lần..."

Na Tra thở dài một tiếng: "Như không tất yếu, ngươi cho rằng ta muốn cùng hắn đánh nhau chết sống sao, mà thôi, tiên lễ hậu binh, không chỉ có là đối Dương Tiễn, cũng là đối Ngọc đế!"

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, rốt cục đều nhẹ gật đầu.

Vân lâu cung trung, mọi người tâm sự nặng nề, đấu bò trong cung sao lại không phải đồng dạng.

Thốn Tâm lệch qua giường La Hán thượng, một mặt không có thử một cái bóc lấy hạt dẻ, một mặt chú ý nữ nhi Tú Oánh.

Nàng một đầu tóc đen xõa xuống, không trang điểm, chỉ khoác xanh nhạt bào, ngồi tại tử đàn Liên Vân bức án sau múa bút thành văn, trên bàn lỗi hạ giới các nơi văn thư danh sách, lộn xộn, loạn thất bát tao, thậm chí còn có mấy quyển rớt xuống dưới đất. Tú Oánh một mặt so sánh nhân duyên sổ ghi chép, một mặt nhìn xem phúc lộc sách, tại dưới đây tìm ra nên phàm nhân đến nay lịch trình, công tội mấy phần, lần nữa ghi danh. Như thế không cần chém chém giết giết, càng không cần hao phí bao lớn trí tuệ, chẳng qua là nhìn một chút, tìm một chút, chép một chút mà thôi, nhưng mà, phàm nhân hạ giới ngàn ngàn vạn vạn, nhưng nhưng là tương ứng xuống dưới, liền đầy đủ đem người bức điên.

"Ngoan, ăn chút hạt dẻ lại viết đi ~" Thốn Tâm thầm than một tiếng, đem đĩa nhỏ bưng đến nàng trước mặt.

"Ân ân." Tú Oánh cũng không ngẩng đầu lên ứng với, nắm lấy một phen hạt dẻ liền dồn vào trong miệng, ánh mắt lại chưa từng dời, đầu lông mày chau mày, mắt phượng điểm sơn, hạ bút ngàn nói, bộ dạng này... Thật là có mấy phần giống nàng cha. Dương Tiễn cũng hẳn là như vậy, ngồi ngay ngắn có trong hồ sơ mấy sau, không chớp mắt nhìn xem văn hiến, cử bút dừng lại, lập tức vung lên mà liền, thật sự mệt mỏi, liền nhẹ nhàng nhấp một hớp trà ở trong miệng, chậm rãi nuốt xuống. Thốn Tâm nhìn qua nữ nhi khẽ nhúc nhích yết hầu, đột nhiên trở nên hoảng hốt, trước mắt mảnh khảnh tuyết váy, cùng trong trí nhớ nặng nề huyền y tướng trùng hợp, bọn họ chưa từng sinh hoạt cùng nhau, lại như cũ như vậy tương tự. Đây là nàng, huyết mạch tương liên, thân nhất yêu nhất hai người.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng mềm mại, như vào đông bị nắng ấm, nàng chính hoài niệm gian, đột nhiên lạch cạch một tiếng vang giòn, đem nàng chớp mắt từ nhớ lại kéo về hiện thực. Sứ men xanh chén trà đã muốn tại mạ vàng gạch thượng đập nát bấy, bích sắc linh trà chậm rãi trên sàn nhà phủ phục tiến lên, sau đó lại bị từ trên trời giáng xuống sách ngăn chặn tiến lên đường đi.

Dương Tú Oánh đập chén trà, ném sách còn chưa tiêu hỏa, đằng đứng dậy, phẩy tay áo một cái đem nghiên đá đồ rửa bút đều đánh đem xuống dưới, binh binh bang bang.

"Tức chết ta rồi! Lại có thập tám cái trùng tên , có ba cái còn là đồng hương, bọn họ cha mẹ có phải hay không là có vấn đề, liền không thể thủ một cái có ý mới tên sao? ! Vương nhị cẩu, đi hắn vương nhị cẩu!"

"..." Bình bình lọ lọ giòn nứt tiếng xen lẫn thành náo nhiệt chương nhạc, Thốn Tâm đỡ trán, dường như, cũng có nhiều chỗ giống nàng...

"Đừng đập." Thốn Tâm bận đè lại nàng nói, "Nữ hài tử, tại sao có thể tính tình như vậy táo bạo, có chuyện gì hảo hảo nói, không thể tùy tiện động thủ."

"Nhưng ta nhịn không được a." Tú Oánh che ngực, đầy mặt ủ dột, "Không nện ít đồ, trong lòng khó chịu, tựa như có..."

"Có một khối đá lớn đặt ở ngực giống như..."

"Đúng đúng đúng." Tú Oánh một tràng tiếng đáp, "Nương, làm sao ngươi biết , ta chính là loại cảm giác này!"

Bởi vì, mẹ ngươi ta trước kia cũng là như vậy... Tam công chúa nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, đương nhiên, không thể nói như thế a, chính mình ngang như vậy liền thôi, cũng không thể như vậy giáo cô nương.

"Mau dừng tay." Thốn Tâm kéo qua Tú Oánh đạo, "Văn tĩnh chút, ngươi cái này nện pháp, ai chịu nổi ngươi."

Tú Oánh không chút nghĩ ngợi nói: "Cảnh ca ca a. Hắn nói , tùy tiện ta nện, liền tính đập hư toàn bộ thuỷ tinh cung, hắn xây lại một toà cho ta là được."

Phốc, tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy cái cằm đều muốn rớt xuống, so với nữ nhi không nghe lời, hiển nhiên bị bắt cóc càng làm cho nàng hơn lo lắng được không?

Nàng mặc mặc, tổ chức câu nói nói: "Ngươi cảnh ca ca... Hắn là nói đùa với ngươi đâu, trên thực tế, ngươi nện thêm, hắn đồng dạng chịu không được.

Liền cùng cha ngươi giống như, năm đó luôn miệng nói ta tại bọn họ dương gia giống nhau là công chúa, kết quả đây, ta bây giờ căn bản là... Không đúng, các ngươi khác với chúng ta! Các ngươi là huynh muội, biết không?"

"Là biểu huynh muội, không cùng họ tên." Thiếu niên đầu đội trâm anh châu quan, một bộ vân sắc hẹp tay áo áo mãng bào, phong thái tú dật, hiên hiên thiều nâng, chẳng biết lúc nào nhập môn, chính giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn hướng Thốn Tâm.

"A! Ngươi đến đây lúc nào?" Thốn Tâm vuốt ngực, vẫn chưa hết sợ hãi.

Ngao Cảnh khe khẽ cười: "Tại ngài hoài nghi ta thành ý lúc."

"Khụ khụ, đây là nơi nào lời nói ~ cô cô sao lại thế..." Thật sự không biên được , Thốn Tâm ngượng ngùng cười một cái, cưỡng ép nói sang chuyện khác: "Cái này chúng ta hôm nào khác bàn lại, ngươi nói trước đi ngươi đến có chuyện gì."

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Cô phụ thân thể không khỏe, cho nên cháu chuyên tới để thông báo ngài một tiếng."

"Cái gì? !" Lần này liên Tú Oánh đều có chút đổi sắc mặt, Thốn Tâm vội vàng nói: "Chuyện khi nào, hắn hiện tại thế nào?"

Ngao Cảnh chìm Thanh Đạo: "Hắn từ trời cao đến liền chưa từng an giấc quá, tin tưởng tại thế gian, pháp lực hao tổn cũng rất lớn đi, tiếp tục như vậy, dù là người gánh cửu chuyển huyền công, chỉ sợ cũng khó mà chống đỡ được..."

"Ta đi xem một chút!" Thốn Tâm cầm lên váy bãi muốn đi, vừa đi vài bước, vừa vội gấp trở về, nàng nhìn xem nữ nhi không nhúc nhích tí nào bước chân, âm u than một hơi, nhu Thanh Đạo, "Nhanh đi làm việc, đừng lão quấn lấy ngươi cảnh ca ca biết không?"

Tú Oánh gật gật đầu, tay cầm thành quyền, lại như cũ không nói một lời.

Thốn Tâm vòng qua ngự hoa viên, rón rén bước lên thang mây, chui vào Chân Quân thần điện bên trong điện. Nhị Lang Chân Quân nghe tiếng giương mắt, liền thấy tam công chúa sợi tóc lộn xộn, đầy mặt kinh hoàng.

"Làm sao vậy?" Hắn bận bỏ xuống trong tay ống trúc bút lông nhỏ bút, vội vã tiến lên phía trước nói, "Đã xảy ra chuyện gì ?"

Hắn sắc mặt tuyết trắng, một đôi mắt lại như trước thần thái sáng láng. Rõ ràng chính mình đứng dậy động tác đều trễ một cái chớp mắt, lại như cũ bước nhanh đến phía trước đến quan tâm nàng, bốn mắt nhìn nhau trung, những cái kia vội vàng, trách cứ ngôn ngữ, đột nhiên biến mất ở trong tim. Thốn Tâm thầm than một tiếng, nàng có thể khuyên như thế nào, nàng có thể nói thế nào, liền coi như nàng mắng hắn một trận, chỉ sợ tại nàng không nhìn thấy thời điểm, như trước hết thảy như cũ, huống chi, hiện tại tình trạng này, nàng làm sao nhẫn tâm mắng hắn?

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên, lúm đồng tiền như hoa sen chậm rãi nở rộ, nàng nhu Thanh Đạo: "Đúng là ta, có chút nhớ ngươi, ngươi có thể bồi ta trò chuyện sao?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, mỉm cười gật đầu.

Hai người gắn bó thắm thiết nằm tại cất bước trên giường, Thốn Tâm cuộn tại hắn trong ngực, thưởng thức hắn tản mát mực phát. Giường ngoài màn che trọng trọng, tầng tầng lớp lớp, như khói như sương.

"Rất nhiều rồi sao?"

"Tốt hơn nhiều." Dương Tiễn cười khổ một tiếng, khó trách vội vội vàng vàng đi lại kéo hắn lên giường ngủ, "Cảnh nhi quả nhiên lại cùng ngươi nói ."

"Đó là đương nhiên." Thốn Tâm giật nhẹ đầu của hắn phát, "Ta nhưng là hắn cô cô. Ngươi người này, ta nếu không trông coi ngươi, còn không biết ngươi có thể làm ra chuyện gì đến."

"Chỗ nào lời nói..."

"Bớt nói nhảm." Tam công chúa chung quy kiềm chế không được, nàng ngồi dậy, đem Nhị Lang Chân Quân ôm ở trong ngực, nhẹ nhàng nén huyệt của hắn vị, ôn nhuận pháp lực cuồn cuộn không ngừng đưa vào.

"Ngủ đi, ta giúp ngươi đâu, vừa có sự, ta gọi ngươi."

Dương Tiễn nhìn về phía nàng, trong mắt phượng, phảng phất đựng đầy tinh quang. Nàng nghe thấy hắn ngoan ngoãn lên tiếng, nhắm mắt vùi vào nàng trong ngực, ngủ được như cái đứa nhỏ.

Thốn Tâm nhẹ vỗ về hắn mặt mày, không khỏi thầm than, một nhà này đoàn tụ cuộc sống, cùng nàng tưởng tượng được hoàn toàn không giống.

Tuyết rơi giống như văn thư không ngừng từ hạ giới truyền lên. Hoàng Tuân dạ lấy tiếp ngày thu thập Ngọc đế chứng cứ phạm tội, luận chứng thiên điều mốc meo. Dương Tiễn, Tú Oánh tăng thêm Ngao Cảnh, liền vượt qua như như con thoi một khắc không ngừng sinh hoạt, Tú Oánh chải vuốt, chỉnh lý bộ phận văn thư, Ngao Cảnh tắc phụ trách một bộ phận khác, còn muốn toàn bộ hiệu chỉnh, thống kê, Dương Tiễn thì càng tao , hắn phải không ngừng phân tích quy nạp vấn đề, dưới đây đề ra đối sách, hình thành mới pháp quy hệ thống, phí thần phí lực, làm sao có thể không mệt mỏi?

Thốn Tâm ban đầu vạn phần không hiểu, mới thiên điều rõ ràng ngay tại Hoa Sơn chi tâm Ngũ Thải Thạch lý, nơi nào cần phải chính bọn hắn chế định, bọn họ không phải là chỉ cần thuyết phục Hồng Quân lão tổ tin tưởng thiên điều có vấn đề là được rồi sao? Nhưng mà, nàng nói không nên lời, Thiên Đạo giam cầm như cũ thêm tại nàng trên người, bất quá tam công chúa cũng nghĩ ra chút biện pháp, nàng từng nói bóng nói gió hỏi Dương Tiễn nói: "Phải chăng có thể thỉnh Nữ Oa nương nương ra mặt, nương nương không phải là tinh thông luật pháp sao?" Tìm đến nàng, liền không cần chính mình viện a.

Ai ngờ, Dương Tiễn nghe vậy sửng sốt, nói cho nàng nói, Nữ Oa nương nương tính cách tùy tính, nhất không kiên nhẫn loại này rườm rà sự tình, tại chỗ thiên điều kỳ thật cũng là thiên hoàng nằm hi chế định , bất quá treo nương nương tên tuổi.

Treo tên tuổi? ! Nói như vậy, Nữ Oa nương nương sẽ không chế định pháp điều, cái kia Hoa Sơn chi tâm mới thiên điều đến tột cùng là ? Thốn Tâm rất lâu mà nhìn qua Dương Tiễn, nàng dường như biết cái gì ghê gớm sự tình... Dưới gầm trời này còn có hắn Dương Tiễn không dám làm sự sao? Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, đời trước hẳn là không có, đời này rốt cục thêm một kiện, hắn không dám nhìn hắn khuê nữ.

So với công vụ bề bộn, kỳ thật chuyện này, càng làm cho nàng hơn lo lắng. Chính tai nghe nói phụ thân không thích, Tú Oánh đều không nguyện đến xem thượng một cái liếc mắt. Cái này cha con hai người, thật đúng là kiếp trước oan nghiệt. Nữ nhi thấy cha, lạnh lùng như băng, cha thấy nữ nhi, trầm mặc co quắp. Đưa được lễ vật bị để qua một bên, lấy dũng khí đi nói chuyện phiếm lại luôn bị lạnh lùng đối đãi, Dương Tiễn vốn là thuộc con trai , một gậy đều đánh không ra một câu, Tú Oánh lại là loại thái độ đó, hắn liền càng thêm không biết làm sao, chỉ có thể một ngày một ngày kiên trì không ngừng tặng lễ nịnh nọt, đổi lấy luôn là thất vọng.

"Ai —" tam công chúa buồn bực tâm can đau nhức, vạn nhất cảnh nhi thật đem Tú Oánh cưới trở về, vậy bọn hắn cha con cơ hội gặp mặt càng ít, không phải là càng thêm không có hoà giải cơ hội. Trên thực tế, đoạn này sửa chữa thiên điều, chung độ ải khó cuộc sống, chính là hắn nhóm cha con quan hệ tốt nhất đền bù thời cơ . Nàng nhất định phải làm điểm cái gì!

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi mở mắt ra, nhìn xem lão bà thần sắc biến hóa, trong chốc lát u buồn, trong chốc lát ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi. Hắn mặc mặc, rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng nói: "Có phải hay không là Châu Châu bên kia xảy ra chuyện ?"

Thốn Tâm bị sợ nhảy lên, vỗ bộ ngực hắn nói: "Không phải là bảo ngươi hảo hảo ngủ sao?"

"Ta ngủ ngon ... Ngươi không đáp ta, có phải hay không là..."

"Quản tốt chính ngươi là đủ rồi!" Thốn Tâm nói xong liền cảm giác hối hận, nàng cúi đầu hôn trán hắn một chút, "Ta, ta không phải là ý đó, ngươi yên tâm, chúng ta đều tốt , chỉ cần ngươi cẩn thận , chúng ta liền đều sẽ tốt, ngươi biết không?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, áy náy, cảm động, xen lẫn ở trong lòng hắn, hắn giơ tay lên, xoa lên thê tử tóc mai, trong lồng ngực thiên ti vạn lũ đợi cho nói ra miệng thì, liền chỉ còn lại có một câu: "Ta biết, ngươi cũng yên tâm. Ta sẽ dẫn ngươi cùng Châu Châu về nhà, chúng ta hồi Quán Giang Khẩu, có được hay không?"

Thốn Tâm khóe mắt bỗng nhiên ướt át, nàng rủ xuống tầm mắt, trọng trọng nhẹ gật đầu.

Mờ nhạt ánh nến, sương mù bàn la duy, dịu dàng thắm thiết, tại trong yên tĩnh chảy xuôi, lại tại không biết qua bao lâu sau, bị tiếng đập cửa đánh vỡ.

Bên ngoài thiên tướng cấp báo: "Chân Quân, Na Tra Tam Thái tử có khẩn cấp quân vụ, mời ngài hướng Thiên vương điện thương lượng."

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm liếc nhau, mở miệng đáp: "Trở về bẩm Tam Thái tử, nói ta lập tức liền đến."

Thốn Tâm mắt hạnh lạnh xuống: "Na Tra? Bây giờ tìm ngươi? tuyệt đối không có chuyện tốt."

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, đáp: "

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta đương nhiên biết, chỉ là, tránh qua được lần này, không tránh khỏi lần sau."

sorry, không nghĩ tới chụp tốt nghiệp chiếu mới là nhất thanh không rãnh máu , đổi mấy bộ quần áo, tại cực nóng dưới ánh mặt trời lõm các loại tạo hình, mệt thành chó, ăn cơm còn muốn uống rượu... , lại thêm gặp phải kẹt văn kỳ, quả thực tạp đến thổ huyết a orz, bất quá bây giờ rốt cục mài đi ra , tiếp xuống một tuần, ngày mồng một tháng năm hưu nhàn kỳ, mập chương nhiều hơn, tranh thủ cuối tuần liền có thể thân hoàn thành bảng a, ôm một cái, mọi người ngủ ngon, thật sự không được.

 **Chương 131 Thiên thượng nhân gian sự cố nhiều lần**

Đãi dương cữu cữu buộc tóc mặc giáp chuẩn bị đi ra cửa Thiên vương điện thì, hoàng cháu trai đã muốn tại vạn dặm Thần Châu đi dạo mấy cái châu phủ. Bầu trời này nhân gian chênh lệch thời gian, quả thật là hố người vô cùng. Thế gian đến nay, đã qua vài năm thời gian, Hoàng Tuân do mới vào Đông Nhạc khắp nơi bị người xa lánh, đến bây giờ hoành hành bá đạo một con cua. Hoàng Tuân đỡ trán thở dài, hắn cũng rất bất đắc dĩ a. Thượng một cái từ trên trời giáng xuống ý đồ nhúng tay thế gian lại trị chính là Thiên Nô, nay đổi lại là hắn... Dưới đất hơi có chút tinh thần trọng nghĩa chư thần liền sẽ không cho hắn sắc mặt tốt, ngược lại là những cái kia gian nịnh tà vọng hạng người, tre già măng mọc đi lên nịnh nọt, cái này tại bất minh chân tướng người trong mắt, càng là bị hắn đánh lên gian thần, bại hoại, cá mè một lứa gắn nhãn, đáng sợ nhất chính là, hắn không cách nào tẩy bạch tự kỷ a, bằng hắn làm sự, chỉ biết càng tô càng đen.

Hắn tổ phụ Đông Nhạc đại đế Hoàng Phi Hổ lần đầu tiên gặp hắn thì vẫn là cùng ái dễ thân, mắt lộ ra vẻ hân thưởng, sau đó nghe hắn truyền chỉ, dung mạo đột nhiên biến đổi, sau đó tuy bất quá chốc lát, lại sắc mặt như thường, tiếp tục nhiệt tình chiêu đãi, Hoàng Tuân lại cũng thấy cả người rét lạnh. Quả nhiên, Đông Nhạc trước lấy khinh các Kim Môn, cẩm y ngọc thực đến hoặc hắn tâm trí, vọng lưu hắn tại Thái Sơn thanh sắc khuyển mã, không đến mức đi "Giết hại" thế gian dân chúng.

Hoàng Tuân tuy liên tục hảo ngôn đề cập mệnh sách biên soạn, nhưng mà, khương còn là già đến lạt, Hoàng Phi Hổ cười ha hả, dăm ba câu liền cho xóa đi qua. Hoàng Tuân bất quá mang theo thánh chỉ hạ phàm, thế gian lại không thể dùng nhân, ngưng lại Thái Sơn, liên tiếp mấy tháng cũng không có hành động. Rốt cục, hắn thật sự nhịn không được, cầm Ngao Cảnh mượn lấy binh phù, điều động thủy phủ Long Thần, mấy vạn thuỷ quân vây quanh ở Thái Sơn phía dưới, lúc này mới khiến cho Hoàng Phi Hổ nhượng bộ. Bất quá, sau đó nghĩ đến, cử động lần này còn là quá mức lỗ mãng rồi, bởi vì hắn đến nay đã muốn không biết gặp bao nhiêu lần ám sát, cả nhà thân thích thay phiên ra trận muốn lộng chết hắn...

Vốn là nha, tất cả mọi người là võ tướng xuất thân, tâm tư bộc trực, không giống văn thần nhiều như vậy quanh quanh quẩn quẩn. Dưới mắt tới cái lòng dạ hiểm độc gia hỏa, trợ Trụ vi ngược không nói, còn không buông tha, đã nhẹ cực kỳ, vậy thì tới cứng được, trực tiếp ám sát, lại vu oan đi ra ngoài, xong hết mọi chuyện.

Ngày ấy, Hoàng Tuân vừa nằm ngủ, bỗng nhiên khung cửa sổ cửa phòng bừng bừng vang lên, một đạo hắc khí xông vào, bốn phương tám hướng vây quanh mà đến, trung có y câm thanh âm, ẩn ẩn thấy lợi trảo hàn hàn. Hoàng Tuân giật mình liền muốn chạy ra phòng đi, ai ngờ sắt miệng Thần Ưng đã muốn há miệng đúng ngay vào mặt cắn tới. Vật này là nam nhạc chiêu thánh đại đế sùng hắc hổ chi bảo, năm đó bằng cái này tại phong thần chiến trung lập hạ vô số chiến công, hung tàn vô cùng. Mà dù sao là thúc tổ chi vật, Hoàng Tuân cũng không tốt hạ sát thủ, xoay tròn thân hóa kim quang xốc lên nóc nhà mà chạy, kết quả mới ra ưng miệng, lại nhập hang hổ.

Sùng hắc hổ sử song rìu to bản, nghe mời đâm thác thiên xoa, thôi anh dao bát lăng chùy, Tưởng hùng tích ngũ trảo trảo, Hoàng Phi Hổ tắc giá trường / thương, tăng thêm sao Bắc đẩu quan hoàng thiên tường từ bên cạnh phụ trợ, sáu người đang tại bên ngoài chờ hắn đâu. Tuy từng cái biến ảo hình dáng tướng mạo, ẩn nấp tại khói vàng phía sau, nhưng dùng đầu ngón chân đều có thể nghĩ ra đến, nhất định là mấy người bọn họ. Hoàng Tuân tâm mát lạnh, đừng không chết ở yêu quái trong tay, phản đưa tại thân tổ phụ bên này.

Nhưng mà, chính xác cứ như vậy xui xẻo. Hoàng Tuân tuy từ Tôn Ngộ Không tập được đại phẩm thiên tiên quyết cùng bảy mươi hai biến, nhưng dù sao thời gian tu hành hơi ngắn, càng không giống Ngũ nhạc thân kinh bách chiến. Sáu người vây công, hắn lại không nhịn xuống sát thủ, tự nhiên bị đánh cho tan tác. Ngực chịu một xiên, máu chảy ồ ạt, chân lại bị bát lăng nện gõ trung, hắn muốn dùng bổ nhào vân chạy, nhưng lại sợ bị nhận ra. Hắn trên người kịch liệt đau nhức, ho vài ngụm huyết ra tới, cuối cùng chỉ có thể quỳ một chân trên đất, lấy kiếm chống đỡ thân mình. Đang tại hắn buồn bực đến cực điểm thì, bỗng nhiên một đạo hào quang hiện lên, hắn chỉ cảm thấy cánh tay nhất trọng, thấy hoa mắt, lại bị kéo đi chạy ra vây quanh.

Ngoài mười dặm trong sơn cốc, Hoàng Tuân che ngực, khiếp sợ không thôi.

"Là ngươi? !"

"Đúng a, chính là ta." Tiểu Ngọc cười khanh khách nói, "Còn có ta nương, là Dương thúc thúc nhờ chúng ta âm thầm chiếu cố ngươi ."

Hồ muội ngự phong theo sát mà đến, bận đỡ dậy Hoàng Tuân nói: "Không có sao chứ, Tiểu Ngọc nhanh cho hắn băng bó băng bó."

"Úc ~" Tiểu Ngọc lên tiếng, tiến lên dứt khoát liền muốn xem xét vết thương, Hoàng Tuân theo bản năng che ngực quần áo.

"..." Tiểu Ngọc mặc mặc, bất đắc dĩ nói, "Ngươi như vậy che, ta như thế nào cho ngươi băng bó, còn có, ngươi lỗ tai cũng thụ thương sao, như thế nào đỏ như vậy?"

Hoàng Tuân: "..."

Tuy nói mới gặp xấu hổ chật vật chút, nhưng bởi vì hồ muội, Tiểu Ngọc mẫu nữ giúp đỡ, Hoàng Tuân cái này tư mệnh tinh quân nên được quả thực an toàn rất nhiều. Trải qua trọng trọng ám sát, hắn đơn giản triệt để buông ra đến, nếu đã mọi người đều cảm thấy hắn là gian nịnh tiểu nhân, vậy thì đơn giản làm ra cái tiểu nhân bộ dáng. Hắn cả ngày cùng Địa Tiên trung bại hoại hoà mình, Đông Phương quỷ đế đều thành hắn "Hảo hữu chí giao", thỉnh thoảng lại đi tổ phụ nơi đó uy hiếp làm tiền, bằng vào nghiền ép tới tiền tài lợi dụ, tăng thêm thăng quan hứa hẹn, một đám chó săn đều tùy ý hắn thúc đẩy. Thu thập phàm nhân tư liệu, biên soạn mệnh sách đại nghiệp cứ như vậy trùng trùng điệp điệp bắt đầu rồi.

Cháu trai bên này phản kỳ đạo hành chi, là đề cao thật lớn hiệu suất làm việc, khả bởi vì diễn quá rất thật, rốt cục dẫn tới Na Tra bọn người bất mãn, không để ý lại liên lụy cữu cữu.

Trên trời có ba mươi ba tòa Thiên Cung, tầng bảy mươi hai bảo điện. Mà Thiên vương điện nằm ở Thiên Đình phía Tây, tiếp giáp ngân hà, chính là điểm tướng chi địa, trừ phi có chỉ ý mang theo, ngày thường hãn hữu tiên nhân đến đây. Là lấy, Dương Tiễn vừa vào kim đinh cửa son, thấy tam đại Ngọc Hư đệ tử tề tụ, liền biết hôm nay chỉ sợ là chuyên môn vì hắn, có chuẩn bị mà đến.

Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, bước nhanh đến phía trước, màu đen Bàn Long đại huy phất qua gạch vàng, tại Thổ hành tôn bọn người trong mắt xẹt qua một đạo màu mực đường vòng cung. Mấy người liếc nhau, lại không một người dẫn đầu nói chuyện.

Dương Tiễn thẳng liêu bào tại chủ vị ngồi, phương lại cười nói: "Chư vị sư đệ có gì muốn làm?"

Na Tra vừa hạ quyết tâm, Hỏa Tiêm Thương tại trên đất ném ra một cái hố đến, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười nói: "Tự nhiên là muốn cùng sư huynh ngươi cẩn thận tâm sự."

Tú Oánh nâng cằm lên miễn cưỡng nghiêng thân mình ngồi, tay trái ống tay áo tung tích, lộ ra một đoạn cổ tay trắng, trơn nhẵn như son, mà tay phải tắc nhấc quấn nhánh liên văn bút, mực nước chậm rãi dành dụm, lạch cạch một tiếng, nhỏ xuống tại sách thượng, dơ bẩn một buổi trưa này vất vả cần cù lao động.

Ngao Cảnh nhìn ở trong mắt, cảm thấy hiểu được, lại cũng không nói ra, chỉ nói: "Còn không nhanh xé lại chép."

"Hả?" Tú Oánh lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, lại là một trận ảo não, "Ta chép cho tới trưa đâu, tay đều chép đau , hiện tại lại muốn trọng chép!"

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Ai kêu ngươi thất thần tới?"

Tú Oánh chu chu mỏ, không dám làm âm thanh, nàng cúi đầu dò xét mấy hàng, lại thấy tâm phiền ý loạn, một đôi thu thuỷ con ngươi quay tròn trực chuyển, chê cười nói: "Cái này, ca ca, kỳ thật liền dơ bẩn một chút xíu, ngươi thích hợp, còn là có thể nhìn ..."

"Chịu đựng, ngươi nói lại lần nữa?" Ngao Cảnh đôi lông mày nhíu lại, thấy nàng cúi đầu không nói bộ dáng, bỗng nhiên mỉm cười một cái, "Đùa ngươi , đưa tới đi."

"Thật sự? Quá tốt rồi!" Trước úc sau hỉ, hỉ càng đậm hơn mấy phần, Tú Oánh vội vàng đứng dậy nâng văn sách thật cẩn thận đặt ở Ngao Cảnh trên bàn, "Ta liền biết, cảnh ca ca đối với ta tốt nhất rồi!"

"Quả thật?" Ngao Cảnh dường như lơ đãng hỏi, "So cô dượng đãi ngươi còn tốt hơn a?"

Tú Oánh trên mặt ý cười khoảnh khắc biến mất hầu như không còn, nàng mặc mặc, nửa ngày mới nói: "Nương là mẹ ruột, ngươi là thân ca ca, cha lại không giống như là cha ruột."

"Lại miệng đầy hồ thấm , ngươi trời cao lâu như vậy, chẳng lẽ còn không thể hiểu ngươi cha khó xử khổ sở a?" Ngao Cảnh ngoài miệng nói lời ấy, cảm thấy lại là thở dài, thân ca ca, còn là không khai khiếu a.

"Ai bảo hắn phi làm việc này ." Tú Oánh giận không chỗ phát tiết, nàng ở lại mấy ngày liền chịu không được, có trời mới biết hắn là như thế nào sống qua những năm này, làm gì nhất định phải như vậy tra tấn chính mình.

"Những phàm nhân này, cùng hắn có liên can gì? Chúng ta rõ ràng có thể đãi tại Quán Giang Khẩu hảo hảo sinh hoạt ! Hiện tại phiền toái như vậy, đều là chính hắn tìm !"

Ngao Cảnh nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Ở tại Quán Giang Khẩu? Vậy coi như không có ngươi ."

"A?" Tú Oánh hơi nhíu mày, "Tại sao nói như vậy? Bọn họ tại Quán Giang Khẩu, hảo hảo đem ta sinh ra nuôi lớn không được sao? Nhất định phải biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này..."

Ngao Cảnh chậm rãi nói: "Không thể. Ngươi cho rằng hắn vì sao muốn đến nhậm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần. Khi đó, tam thánh mẫu còn chưa cùng bính linh công mến nhau, hắn đang cùng cô cô đang hướng phía du biển cả mộ tang ngô, thần tiên quyến lữ tiêu diêu tự tại. Nếu không phải là vì hướng vương mẫu lấy sinh con bí phương, hắn làm sao lại vô duyên vô cớ trời cao đến?"

"Sinh con bí phương? ! Hắn trời cao đến, chính là lấy cái bí phương, sau đó cùng nương sinh ra ta?"

"Đúng, cũng là bởi vì ngươi, hắn mới lên thiên."

Tú Oánh một đôi mắt sóng nước lấp loáng, tràn ngập không thể tin, "Tại sao có thể như vậy, chẳng lẽ, là thân thể của hắn có vấn đề sao, vương mẫu trong tay có trị hắn bệnh dược?"

Phốc... Dù là cảnh ca ca, đều không thể chống đở nữa nghiêm trang nói hươu nói vượn , không để ý liền đem cô phụ đánh thành không được, cái này còn phải .

Hắn nắm tay che miệng thanh khục mấy Thanh Đạo: "Không phải là nguyên nhân kia, tiên nhân sinh con, vốn là khó khăn, công đức không đủ, liền không sinh ra đến..."

Tú Oánh nghe được mê mẩn trừng trừng, đang chờ hỏi lại thì, bỗng nhiên gấp rút tiếng bước chân truyền đến, nàng bận nhìn lại, lại thấy mẫu thân váy bãi bay lên, sợi tóc bởi vì mồ hôi ẩm ướt dính tại cái trán.

Nàng vội vàng đứng dậy nghênh đón tiếp lấy: "Nương, làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm vội vàng nói: "Nhanh đi Thiên vương điện, cha ngươi gặp nguy hiểm!"

Dương Tiễn đi sau, Thốn Tâm một người ở tại Chân Quân thần điện mật thất, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không tốt. Tuy nói người bình thường đều sẽ không gan lớn đến ở thiên đình tập kích Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, nhưng là Na Tra, hắn không phải người bình thường đây này. Na Tra tính tình táo bạo, lúc còn tấm bé trước rút gân lột da Ngao Bính ca ca, tiếp theo tại dao trì giả mạo Ngọc đế ẩu đả đại bá. Nếu như là Na Tra lời nói, còn thật không có chuyện gì là hắn không làm được.

Thốn Tâm đằng đứng dậy, một đường phi nước đại chạy về đấu bò cung, hiện nay nàng không thể ra mặt, chỉ có dựa vào Tú Oánh cùng Ngao Cảnh .

Tú Oánh nghe vậy sửng sốt, hỏi: "Đến tột cùng là làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm thở hổn hển nói: "Là Na Tra, bảo ngươi cha đi Thiên vương điện, ta sợ... Châu Châu nhanh đi cứu ngươi cha!"

"Na Tra? !" Tú Oánh cắn răng nói, "Cái này tiểu hỗn đản, bản lãnh không lớn, ép buộc ngược lại là thật lợi hại."

Lời còn chưa dứt, liền hóa kim quang lao ra cửa, Ngao Cảnh ở sau lưng kêu một câu: "Nhớ được biến hóa hình dáng tướng mạo, ngươi nhưng còn không thượng trang!"

Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, hỏi: "Ngươi không đi sao?"

Ngao Cảnh cười một cái: "Liền tính Ngọc Hư đệ tử đời ba toàn bộ đều đi , bọn họ cũng lắm miệng nhất đã nói nói, muốn động thủ cũng không sẽ chọn đến nơi đây. Dù sao, cô phụ muốn đánh lui bọn họ tuy khó, nhưng nếu là tưởng trở lui toàn thân trốn tới, lại là rất dễ dàng ."

"Thật, có thật không?" Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, "Nói như vậy, là ta nhỏ nói thành to, vậy ngươi vừa mới còn làm cho Châu Châu..."

Ngao Cảnh cười một cái, ý vị thâm trường nói: "Tận mắt nhìn thấy, có thể so với tin đồn rung động càng lớn, hơn cái này nói không chừng, là bọn họ hòa hảo một đại thời cơ đâu."

Tú Oánh giá kim quang, từ Thiên Đình trên không kim quang thụy khí bên trong bay nhanh xẹt qua, lưu lại một đạo thật dài nghê hồng. Đợi cho Thiên vương điện trước, nghe thấy thanh âm cao vút, nàng bận nín thở, lặng lẽ đi đến dưới cửa, lóng tai nghe.

Chỉ nghe điện nội một nam tử xa lạ nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta thật thật nhìn lầm ngươi ! Thân cầm muội muội muội phu, một tay bóp chết cháu trai, còn đúng... Nói gì nghe nấy, giết hại dân chúng, hiện tại càng là nghĩ ra cái tân pháp tử đến độc hại chúng sinh! Còn có cái gì là ngươi không làm được!"

hiện tại càng là nghĩ ra cái tân pháp tử đến độc hại chúng sinh! Còn có cái gì là ngươi không làm được!"

 **Chương 132 Kiếm hoa thu liên quang ra khỏi vỏ**

Ân hồng khó xử nhìn thoáng qua cảm xúc kích động mộc tra, hòa nhã nói: "Dương sư huynh, mộc tra cũng là lo lắng ngươi mắc thêm lỗi lầm nữa. Chúng ta biết ngươi có nỗi khổ tâm, nhưng là mệnh sách chuyện này, thật sự không thể..."

"Được rồi, đệ đệ." Ân ngoại ô vứt ra một hột đậu phọng đến miệng lý, cót ca cót két nhai lấy, nói lầm bầm, "Ngươi đều biết đến sự, chúng ta tam đại thủ tịch, thanh nguyên diệu đạo Chân Quân hội không rõ ràng sao, hắn chính là biết được hậu quả mới làm như vậy, đúng không, Dương Tiễn?"

Nhưng mà, bất kể là nghiêm nghị chất vấn, còn là châm chọc khiêu khích, Dương Tiễn đều mắt điếc tai ngơ, hắn bưng lên Hòa Điền bích ngọc ngọn, nhẹ nhàng bỏ qua một bên nước trà thượng phù bọt, cúi đầu hớp một ngụm, tùy ý cháo bột chậm rãi trôi vào cổ họng.

"Ngươi uống xong chưa!" Làm ra chuyện như vậy, còn như vậy chẳng biết xấu hổ, Na Tra một cái bước nhanh về phía trước, chộp liền muốn đánh xuống chén trà, Dương Tiễn trong mắt hàn quang chợt hiện, bàn tay trái cùng nhau, cùng Na Tra chạm nhau một chưởng. Na Tra rút lui mấy bước, suýt nữa không vững vàng thân hình, hắn lại bát phong bất động, liền liên tay phải nước trà đều cũng không tràn ra.

Kim tra vội tiếp ở đâu tra, hai huynh đệ nhìn hằm hằm Dương Tiễn, hai miệng cùng Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi!"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân thản nhiên buông xuống chén trà, đứng lên nói: "Mệnh sách một chuyện, lăng tiêu trên điện, Dương Tiễn đã muốn nói rất rõ . Nếu không có khẩn cấp quân vụ, xin thứ cho tại hạ không thể nhiều bồi, cáo từ ."

Hắn vừa nhấc chân, lại kiến giải hạ kim quang lóe ra, như du long một dạng, từ trên chân quấn khởi, bất quá chớp mắt, liền đem hắn trói rắn rắn chắc chắc, hắn giật mình, côn thép đã muốn giá đến trên cổ.

Tú Oánh vu ngoài cửa sổ giật mình, cầm thật chặt chuôi kiếm, thời khắc chuẩn bị ra khỏi vỏ.

Mà Dương Tiễn lại đã khôi phục hờ hững, hắn chậm rãi giương mắt nói: "Thổ hành tôn, ngươi đây là làm gì."

Thổ hành tôn không khỏi dời mắt đi, không dám cùng hắn đối mặt, thở dài một tiếng sau, phục xoáy quay đầu lại nói: "Dương sư huynh, ta biết, ta làm như vậy, là lấy oán trả ơn, không bằng heo chó. Năm đó ta đi trộm một mạch đại sư ngũ vân còng, nếu không phải là ngươi cùng tẩu tử thay ta cầu tình, ta sớm đã bị sư thúc đánh chết , lại sau này, Trương Khuê giết ta, cũng là ngươi báo thù cho ta..."

"Nhưng là, ta không thể nhìn ngươi như vậy mắc thêm lỗi lầm nữa đi xuống. Ngươi hãy thu tay đi, chỉ cần ngươi hối cải để làm người mới, chúng ta hoàn toàn có thể giống như trước như vậy, tựa như chúng ta tại Đại Chu thì như thế, chúng ta mãi mãi cũng là hảo huynh đệ!"

Bịch một tiếng, côn thép rơi vào dưới đất, phát ra tiếng vang lanh lảnh, Thổ hành tôn nhón chân lên đè lại Dương Tiễn bả vai, nhìn thẳng hắn, lệ nóng doanh tròng.

Hắn là thật sự rất thương tâm.

Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, từ hắn lựa chọn đi lên con đường này, hắn liền đã làm tốt chịu lấy ngàn người chỉ trỏ, vạn người thóa mạ chuẩn bị. Sư đệ mỗi người đi một ngả, đồng liêu xem thường chán ghét, vừa mới bắt đầu thường thấy đau lòng như cắt, khả nhịn đến hôm nay, sớm thành thói quen . Trừng mắt lạnh lùng nhìn nhau, đao kiếm tương hướng, hắn đều có thể chịu được, khả như vậy lộ ra chân tình hồi ức quá khứ, lại làm cho hắn không khỏi nhặt lại đau đớn tư vị. Hắn lại làm sao không nghĩ trở lại lúc ban đầu đâu? Cùng Thốn Tâm một đạo, cùng các huynh đệ cùng nhau, chuyện trò vui vẻ, kề vai chiến đấu.

Dương Tiễn thở dài một tiếng, nhưng là không trở về được nữa rồi, hắn đi lên một con đường không có lối về, vì muội muội, vì tam giới, vì lương tâm, chỉ có thể kiên trì, không thể từ bỏ, chỉ có thể thành công, không thể thất bại.

Đây là hắn đi vào cửa lần thứ nhất hiển lộ chính mình chân thực cảm xúc, Na Tra căng cứng miệng nhỏ dần dần buông ra, hắn mặc mặc , kêu một tiếng: "Nhị ca, Dương nhị ca."

Dương Tiễn ngạc nhiên quay đầu, nhìn xem cái này sớm đã đối với mình so như thù địch huynh đệ.

"Quá khứ đủ loại, ta đều có thể tha thứ ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi hiện tại sửa đổi, đứng tại bên người chúng ta, chúng ta có thể cùng nhau khuyên Ngọc đế thu hồi mệnh lệnh đã ban ra, nếu là hắn không nghe, cùng lắm thì chúng ta liền phản hạ thiên đi. Loại này Thiên Đình, dù sao ta đã sớm chịu đủ lắm rồi."

"Đúng!" Mộc tra cùng kim tra liếc nhau, cùng nhau đạo, "Dựa vào chúng ta huynh đệ bản lãnh cùng thủ hạ nhân mã, muốn bức Ngọc đế thay đổi chủ ý căn bản dễ như trở bàn tay. Nói không chừng, còn có thể để cho hắn đặc xá tam thánh mẫu cùng thiên hóa! Ngẫm lại muội muội của ngươi, cùng chúng ta cùng nhau, a?"

Tam muội, thiên hóa... Dương Tiễn phảng phất bị cái gì đâm một chút, đột nhiên từ mê võng nhớ lại trung bừng tỉnh. Hắn nửa là bất đắc dĩ nửa là cảm khái nhìn qua này một đám nhiệt huyết sôi trào huynh đệ. Bọn họ còn là tuổi còn rất trẻ, quá lỗ mãng .

Hưng binh làm loạn lại làm sao nào, phản hạ thiên đi thì phải làm thế nào đây, đồ được nhất thời thoải mái, khả như cũ phế không được Ngọc đế, không đổi được thiên điều, ngoại trừ vì tam giới mang đến tai nạn, kỳ thật cái gì cũng làm không được.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân thầm than một tiếng, lại lần nữa đeo lên mặt nạ.

"Các sư đệ nói đùa, ngươi ta đều là Thiên Đình thần tử, sao có thể khi quân phạm thượng, bất trung bất hiếu?"

Trong lời nói bạc bẽo nghe được Tú Oánh đều là phát lạnh, nàng lặng lẽ lộ ra đầu đi, nhìn thấy phụ thân phảng phất giống như đầm sâu một dạng không nhìn thấy đáy đôi mắt, đột nhiên cảm nhận được một loại khó nói lên lời bi thương. Giả bộ làm người xấu bộ dáng, trầm mặc, cô độc đau khổ chống đỡ lấy, còn muốn chịu đựng thân cận người đâm tới đao, bất luận là có tâm còn vô ý, đều ở trong lòng hắn, lấy xuống một đạo lại một đạo vết thương.

Thổ hành tôn như gặp phải trọng kích, hắn lay động mấy lần, không dám tin nhìn qua Dương Tiễn trương kia lạnh lùng giọng mỉa mai khuôn mặt, nỗ lực muốn từ trung tìm ra trò đùa hoặc là hoang ngôn dấu vết. Nhưng hắn trong bản chất dù sao chỉ là một cái là người sơn dã, làm sao có thể nhìn ra Dương Tiễn tỉ mỉ ngụy trang đâu?

Na Tra cũng giống như vậy, hắn so Tú Oánh càng giống một đứa bé, thế giới của trẻ con phi hắc tức bạch, không phải là bạch, đó chính là hắc!

"... Ta hỏi ngươi một lần nữa, ngươi quả thật muốn che giấu lương tâm trợ Trụ vi ngược sao?"

Dương Tiễn rủ xuống tầm mắt, phục mà cười mở: "Na Tra huynh đệ, chúng ta là bệ hạ thần tử, làm việc cho Thiên đình, chính là chuyện bổn phận..."

Dương Tiễn cũng không tới kịp đem cái này trái lương tâm chi ngôn nói xong, liền nhìn thấy Hỏa Tiêm Thương thượng chùm tua đỏ lập loè, Na Tra giương lên bên hông cẩm tú chiến quần, sinh sôi đem kỳ chém thành hai đoạn.

"Minh ngoan bất linh, không có thuốc chữa!" Na Tra oán hận đem áo bào ném ở dưới chân hắn, giận đạo, "Nếu như thế, ngươi ta hôm nay liền cắt bào đoạn nghĩa, ta Na Tra lại không có ngươi đen như vậy tâm lạn phổi huynh đệ!"

Thổ hành tôn vuốt một cái nước mắt, bờ môi ông động, lại là một câu nói cũng chưa nói ra.

Kim tra cùng mộc tra theo sát phía sau, một phen kéo đứt áo bào, cùng bọn đệ đệ một đạo cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Dương Nhâm chậm rãi tiến lên đây, trong mắt chi tay, hơi hơi rung động.

"Năm đó, thiên hóa sư huynh gặp, tuy là ngươi động thủ, nhưng ta cũng không dám có oán hận chi tâm. Bởi vì ta biết ngươi là bị buộc bất đắc dĩ, chính ta không phải là không chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn xem. nhưng là bây giờ, Dương Tiễn, đại trượng phu có việc nên làm có việc không nên làm, nếu ta như cũ khoanh tay đứng nhìn, vậy thì thật sự làm bậy thần tiên ."

"Vì ta sư huynh, vì ta còn tại trong tã lót liền bị ngươi bóp chết sư điệt, vì tam giới chúng sinh, ta Dương Nhâm thề với trời, tất cùng ngươi chống lại rốt cuộc, không chết không thôi!"

Nói xong, hắn cũng nhấc lên đạo bào, đang muốn cắt lấy, lại nghe được sau lưng tiếng gió rít gào, kim tra, mộc tra cùng Na Tra ba người lại bị nhân từ cổng đạp tiến vào, vừa vặn đem Dương Nhâm đập ngay chính giữa, chủy thủ trong tay bay ra, tại đất lộn ra thật xa.

Dương Tiễn nghiêng người tránh ra, kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, liền thấy thiếu nữ đỏ ửng hai gò má, giận không kềm được, trực tiếp xông vào.

"Châu..."

"Châu cái gì châu, ta nhìn ngươi giống như là đầu đồ con lợn!" Tú Oánh giận đến cả người phát run, "Súc sinh vô lễ, ngươi không đánh lại, còn ở lại đây mặc người làm nhục làm gì!"

Cắt bào đoạn nghĩa, đều không đến mức làm cho tiểu công chúa khoảnh khắc nổi giận, nhiều nhất thu được về tính sổ sách nha, nhưng mà Dương Nhâm một phen, lại là thật thật đâm chọt Tú Oánh ống thở. Cùng nàng cha đấu tranh rốt cuộc? Nàng nhìn xem một đám lấy cừu hận ánh mắt dò xét nàng cái gọi là chính nghĩa chi sĩ, chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười cực kỳ.

Hoàng Tuân năm đó suýt nữa bị làm khi chết, các ngươi không ra, hiện tại hắn bị cha ta đích thân nhi tử giống như nuôi lớn, hôm nào khác điều tiến triển nhanh chóng thì, các ngươi lại đến nhúng tay , kết quả hay là tới làm trở ngại chứ không giúp gì! Ngọc đế ngu ngốc vô đạo, bọn họ không dám ở lăng tiêu trước điện ngang nhiên chống lại, chỉ dám đến đối với nàng cha dồn ép không tha, cứng rắn làm cho hắn tới làm cái này ra mặt cái rui, nói đến cùng đều là một đám bọn chuột nhắt, còn tưởng rằng chính mình nhiều quang minh giống như.

Cái gì xin lỗi Hoàng Thiên Hóa, xin lỗi thiên hạ thương sinh, Tú Oánh cắn răng nói, hắn đời này, đôi thứ nhất không dậy nổi mẹ nàng, thứ hai có lỗi với nàng, trừ cái đó ra, còn thật không nợ bất luận kẻ nào! Muốn trả thù, cũng nên nàng cái này thật khổ chủ đến, này đó được tiện nghi còn tới khoe mẽ đồ vật tính cái gì!

Tú Oánh cười lạnh một tiếng, thanh sương kiếm chậm rãi ra khỏi vỏ, như một dòng thu thuỷ, trong suốt sáng tỏ.

"Muốn phản hạ thiên đúng không, đến a, trước cùng ta đi lăng tiêu điện đánh nhau một trận, xốc cái này giữa bầu trời bảo điện lại nói! Đến a, đứng dậy a!"

Na Tra một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh đứng dậy, quát: "Ngươi là điên rồi đi, vô duyên vô cớ đánh người!"

Tú Oánh đĩnh trên thân kiếm trước, tốc độ nhanh, mọi người tại chỗ trong mắt chỉ nhìn thấy tàn ảnh, Na Tra bất quá một hoảng hốt, liền thấy mũi kiếm đã muốn trúng vào hắn mi tâm, hàn khí âm u, đâm vào hốc mắt cảm thấy chát.

Tú Oánh khe khẽ cười: "Luận bối phận, ta là ngươi sư thúc, luận địa vị, tại ngày này đình, ta là công chúa, ngươi là thần tử. Bản công chúa chính là vui lòng đánh ngươi, cao hứng đánh ngươi, ngươi có thể làm gì?"

Âm cuối chưa tuyệt, Tú Oánh vội vã thu kiếm, tay trái kiếm khí nhanh như chạy lôi, tấn mãnh tuyệt luân, lại sinh sôi xuyên thủng Na Tra vai phải. Dù hắn hoa sen hóa thân, cũng không khỏi cả người run lên, chỉ cảm thấy cả người lạnh lẽo thấu xương, nửa ngày nói không ra lời.

"Châu... Mẫu thân!" Dương Tiễn mắt thấy tình thế không tốt, quả thực là cắn răng hoán một câu, tiến lên ngăn lại Tú Oánh, "Đừng đánh nữa."

Tú Oánh mắt phượng trợn lên: "Ta hiện tại là cho ngươi xả giận, ngươi còn ngăn cản ta? !"

Dương Tiễn tận tình khuyên bảo, nhẹ lời uyển ngữ nói: "Ta đương nhiên biết ngươi là vì ta. Nhưng là, bọn họ dù sao cũng là Thiên Đình thần tử, ngươi ở thiên đình ngang nhiên ẩu đả đại thần, ta sợ Ngọc đế lại bởi vậy trách tội ngươi."

"Cái này còn tạm được." Tú Oánh nhếch miệng đạo, "Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, ta mới không sợ những thứ này. Sư phụ ta nói , Chuẩn Thánh trở xuống tùy tiện giết, Chuẩn Thánh trở lên gọi hắn đến, hôm nay cái liền tính đâm chết bọn họ toàn bộ, cũng không tính cái đại sự gì. Cùng lắm thì, toàn bộ đều làm một bộ hoa sen hóa thân, dù sao chúng ta bích du cung có là hoa hoa thảo thảo!"

Cuồng thành cái dạng này, năm đó Kim linh Thánh Mẫu, nay Khảm cung đấu mẫu cũng không dám nói như vậy. Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, đang muốn khuyên nữa, lại bị nữ nhi uốn éo khuỷu tay tránh ra, mấy cái sư đệ từ lâu lòng đầy căm phẫn, hướng đem lên đến.

Kim tra tế ra độn long cái cọc, mộc tra cầm ngô câu kiếm, Dương Nhâm ráng mây phiến một cái, hơi nóng cuồn cuộn tới trước, ân ngoại ô ân hồng hai huynh đệ pháp bảo đều bị sư phụ lấy đi, vô bảo có thể dùng, liền theo ở phía sau. Thổ hành tôn hiện tại đều chưa phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn đỡ lấy Na Tra, cản bên này cũng không phải là, bên kia cũng không phải là.

Dương Tiễn lông mày nhíu chặt, mi tâm thiên nhãn một phun, ngân huy vạn trượng, trước cản ráng mây phiến, trong tay Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao giữa trời đâm ra, đang cùng ngô câu kiếm chạm vào nhau, đao kiếm va nhau, văng lửa khắp nơi.

"Nơi này nhưng là Thiên Đình!" Dương Tiễn nghiêm nghị quát.

"Đó cũng là các ngươi đả thương người trước đây!" Kim tra cười lạnh một tiếng, tật tật thi pháp, độn long cái cọc đâm vào Dương Tiễn sau lưng, đón gió liền trường, tam vòng sắt hàn mang chợt hiện, liền muốn khấu trụ Dương Tiễn.

Tú Oánh giật mình, trực tiếp từ ngực vạt áo kéo ra một vật, sức lấy thất bảo, rực rỡ như minh hà, chính là một cái trường mệnh khóa, dùng ngũ thải tơ lụa mặc, treo ở nữ hài trong vạt áo, thiếp thân thả, cho nên liền liên Thốn Tâm đều không thấy được.

Dương Tiễn giờ phút này chỉ cảm thấy cái cổ, thắt lưng cùng mắt cá chân bị gắt gao khấu trụ, càng siết càng chặt, đang chờ dùng bát / cửu huyền công thoát thân thì, vòng sắt lại bỗng nhiên buông ra. Độn long cái cọc thoáng chốc Ánh sáng trút bỏ, thẳng co lại thành ba bốn tấc gậy gỗ, nhanh như chớp chạy trở về kim tra dưới chân.

"Cái này, cái này sao có thể? !" Kim tra vừa kinh vừa sợ, phủng lên pháp bảo, không dám tin nhìn xem Tú Oánh lòng bàn tay tiểu khóa.

Dương Tiễn trở lại vừa nhìn, cũng là cả kinh: "Xuyên tim khóa?"

"Nhãn lực không tệ." Tiểu công chúa nhếch miệng lên, bỗng nhiên giơ lên cái kia khóa, khóa hạ cửu lưu đông châu, hào quang loạn vũ, như bay vân chớp, bất quá chớp mắt, kim tra, mộc tra, Dương Nhâm, ân ngoại ô ân hồng hai huynh đệ, cũng đồng nhất sau Na Tra cùng Thổ hành tôn đều bị đánh bay, trọng trọng té ra hơn một trượng xa, miệng phun máu tươi, thế nhưng không phải là địch.

Na Tra che ngực tại, giãy dụa bò dậy: "Cuối cùng là gì bảo, lại lợi hại như thế?"

Ân ngoại ô mệt mỏi nói: "Ngươi vừa mới điếc sao, là xuyên tim khóa a. Ta nghe sư phụ nói quá, Thông Thiên giáo chủ tùy thân chi bảo, thường dùng cho cầm nã ám toán, Một khi tế ra, dù là Đại La Kim Tiên cũng uổng công, huống chi là chúng ta mấy cái."

"Thế nào?" Tú Oánh chắp tay sau lưng đi ra phía trước, "Hiện tại còn cảm thấy chính mình vô địch thiên hạ, phản hạ thiên đi, sửa chữa thiên điều dễ như trở bàn tay sao? Trên dưới môi đụng một cái nói mạnh miệng ai cũng biết, khả kiên trì trăm năm vì chúng sinh tạo phúc, lại khó hơn nhiều!"

Cả đám sắc mặt không ngờ, lại không một người có lại nói tiếp khí lực.

Dương Tiễn tuy có chút bất nhẫn, nhưng dù sao đại cục làm trọng, tùy ý Tú Oánh bắt lấy tay của hắn cổ tay, mang theo hắn nghênh ngang rời đi.

Thốn Tâm đang ngồi lập khó có thể bình an gian, liền thấy cha con hai người, một trước một sau trở về.

"Thế nào, không có xảy ra việc gì a?" Thốn Tâm vội vã tiến lên, một tay kéo lại một cái trên dưới dò xét.

Dương Tiễn lắc đầu, hòa nhã nói: "Không có."

"Không có?" Thốn Tâm lo lắng nói, "Không có hai người các ngươi sắc mặt như thế nào kém như vậy?"

"Bị một đám chó dại cắn ." Tú Oánh tức giận nói, "Cảnh ca ca, ngươi sửa sang lại như thế nào, ta lập tức liền đến, nhanh đưa thiên điều sửa tốt, cho đám kia kẻ ngốc xem thật kỹ một chút!"

Lời còn chưa dứt, nhân đã hùng hùng hổ hổ chạy tới, một chút ngồi tại Ngao Cảnh bên cạnh, lật ra hồ sơ, dựa bàn viết nhanh.

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn sang Dương Tiễn: "Một đám, đến được không ngừng Na Tra sao?"

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ, im lặng nhẹ gật đầu.

Lý giải đầu đuôi câu chuyện sau, tam công chúa còn thật là lo lắng mấy ngày, lần này liền đem Thiên Đình võ tướng đánh hơn phân nửa, nếu là sự tiết, Ngọc đế hỏi tới, lại phải ăn nói làm sao.

Nhưng mà, Ngọc Hư đệ tử hiển nhiên so Thốn Tâm dự liệu muốn chú trọng mặt mũi được nhiều. Mọi người trở về mỗi người chữa thương, tuy nói bên trong không biết, trên mặt tóm lại là không ngại.

Hiển lộ không đúng, ngược lại là đánh người dương Tú Oánh.

Đồng mạ vàng thú trong lư hương khói xanh lượn lờ dâng lên. Tú Oánh mắt Nhược Hàn tinh, trong tay hạ bút không ngừng, dựa bàn viết nhanh. Thốn Tâm thân phủng tiểu khay trà tiến lên đây, đem một đĩa đĩa điểm tâm bày tại trên bàn, thấy nàng lại là loại này tiêm máu gà bộ dáng, không khỏi thở dài: "Nghỉ ngơi một hồi đi."

Tú Oánh ngẩng đầu cười một cái, nhét một khối hạnh nhân tô đi vào, ăn được hai má phình lên, giống như sóc con.

Thốn Tâm nhìn được vui lên, chọc chọc má của nàng đám nói: "Chậm một chút, lại không có người giành với ngươi."

Tiểu công chúa lộc cộc lộc cộc rót một ly trà vào trong bụng: "Một tấc thời gian một tấc vàng, tấc kim khó mua thốn quang âm!"

"Đúng rồi, nương, bên kia, hắn thiên điều chỉnh sửa thế nào?"

Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, tự tiếu phi tiếu nói: "Ngươi lại không phải là một câm điếc, càng là trường chân, như thế nào không tự mình đi hỏi hắn?"

Tú Oánh bị chắn được cứng lại, "Vậy hắn cũng không phải là câm điếc, hắn chân lâu hơn ta thêm, hắn như thế nào không đến từ mình cùng ta nói sao?"

"Hắn như thế nào không nói cho ngươi?" Thốn Tâm điểm điểm Tú Oánh cái trán đạo, "Hắn hôm qua giữa trưa nói cho ngươi nửa ngày, còn đem ngươi bên này tư liệu đều phân đi qua một nửa. Hiện tại, ngươi lại không nhận nợ , ngươi liền không thể chủ động đi cùng hắn nói một chút xem sao?"

Tú Oánh chu chu mỏ nói: "Nói không nên lời, ta vừa nhìn thấy cái kia khuôn mặt, khí liền không đánh một chỗ đến!"

"A, vậy ngươi soi gương thì có phải hay không là giận đến tưởng đánh chính mình một cái tát a?" Thốn Tâm che miệng cười khẽ, chế nhạo nói.

"Nương!" Tiểu công chúa thẹn quá hoá giận, "Lại không phải là ta tưởng lớn lên giống hắn , ta một chút đều không muốn giống như hắn!"

"Nhưng là, ngươi khắp nơi đều giống hắn." Thốn Tâm cười đến mặt mày cong cong, ý vị thâm trường, "Không tin? Ngươi đáp ứng bồi ta đi ra ngoài chơi, ta liền cho ngươi chứng minh chứng minh như thế nào?"

Tú Oánh sửng sốt, bãi bãi tay chán ghét nói: "Không được, ta một chút đều không nghĩ chứng minh."

"Vậy coi như bồi bồi nương, có được hay không?" Thốn Tâm nghiêng người ngồi tại Tú Oánh bên cạnh, ủy khuất nói, "Tự lên ngày này đình, nương so ngồi tù còn nghẹn ngộp. Ngươi, ngươi cảnh ca ca, còn có bên kia cái kia hắn, suốt ngày loay hoay đầu óc choáng váng, nương liên cái người nói chuyện đều không có. Nương không nghĩ ở lại đây, ngươi bồi nương hồi Tây Hải có được hay không?"

"Nhưng là..." Nhìn xem cái này trên bàn văn thư thành sơn, ngẫm lại hôm nào khác điều tiến độ, còn có Ngọc đế ba ngày hỏi một chút năm ngày tìm tòi, Tú Oánh khổ sở nói, "Nương, sự tình quá nhiều . Nếu ta chạy , cảnh ca ca liền muốn bị liên lụy . Chờ thiên điều đổi xong , chúng ta lập tức về nhà có được hay không, ngươi lại nhẫn một đoạn thời gian."

"Nếu như ta không muốn nhẫn đâu?" Thốn Tâm lạnh mặt xuống, "Nếu như ta nhất định phải trở về đâu."

Tú Oánh sửng sốt, mẫu thân chưa từng có như vậy lời nói lạnh nhạt quá, nàng vốn nên lập tức đáp ứng, nhưng là dưới mắt thời điểm này, ra đấu bò cung, nàng nhất cử nhất động liền bị vô số người nhìn chằm chằm, bây giờ trở về Tây Hải, quá nguy hiểm .

Tú Oánh ôm lấy Thốn Tâm cánh tay, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Nhưng là nương, ngươi hiện tại phải nhịn, không muốn nhẫn cũng phải nhịn. Vạn nhất tiết lộ phong thanh, đó chính là phí công nhọc sức, bên kia vậy hắn, nhiều năm như vậy khổ đều ăn không ."

"Vậy ta cũng nghĩ về nhà, ta chính là không nghĩ ở lại đây!" Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày, như cũ cố chấp đạo.

Tú Oánh nghe lời này, tâm càng thêm lạnh đứng lên, nàng luống cuống đứng lên, bỗng nhiên đạp đạp trừng chạy ra ngoài, nâng một đống đồ chơi trở về, "Nếu không, ngươi trước tiên có thể chơi đùa cái này sao, nếu là không đủ, ta lại cho ngươi tìm, sống qua trong khoảng thời gian này, có được hay không?"

Thốn Tâm lườm đồ chơi liếc mắt một cái, thẳng vào nhìn chằm chằm Tú Oánh nửa ngày, nhìn được tiểu cô nương cả người run rẩy, bỗng nhiên tròng mắt cười khẽ: "Hống liên tục người con đường đều như thế, còn nói ngươi không giống hắn. Hiện tại, ta chính là trong Bích Du Cung ngươi, mà ngươi vai trò nhân vật, lại là cha ngươi cha."

Thốn Tâm vuốt nữ nhi phát xoáy, rốt cục nói ra hôm nay chủ đề: "Châu Châu, trong lòng ngươi nói chán ghét hắn, nhưng là sau khi lớn lên ngươi, lại thành hắn."


	23. 133-136

**Chương 133 Kim mẫu tay không nghịch càn khôn**

Biết con gái không ai bằng mẹ, Thốn Tâm biết rõ, Dương Tiễn thân thể suy yếu thời điểm, Tú Oánh dù chưa tự thân đi gặp hắn, nhưng quả thực tâm có động dung, sau đó lại thấy tận mắt hắn bị thân tướng vứt bỏ, càng sẽ nảy lòng thương hại, cho nên nàng mới nắm lấy cơ hội, tái diễn Ngày đó chi cảnh, rèn sắt khi còn nóng, đến tiêu Tú Oánh khúc mắc.

Nữ nhi nghe lời nói này, quả nhiên phản ứng quá lớn, khiếp sợ, giãy dụa, xoắn xuýt, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là quy về không nói gì. Thốn Tâm trước hơi nhỏ thất vọng, phía sau lại tiêu tan, dù sao cũng là Ngày đó nháo thành như thế, cũng không thể dăm ba câu liền và được rồi. Nhưng chuyện về sau, cũng không phải là nàng có thể hoàn thành , cởi chuông phải do người buộc chuông a.

Đấu bò, Chân Quân thần điện hai nơi, lại tựa trở về quỹ đạo, như cũ bận rộn. Khả dao trì chỗ, lại rốt cục bắt đầu động tác.

Cái này dao trì Tiên cung, Yên Hà mờ mịt, thụy ai bay phù, tiên thủy bên trong, hoa sen trào phun, kim hoa ngọc ngạc, dị hương xông vào mũi. Mà tại cái này bảo điện trung tâm, Ngọc đế vương mẫu ngồi đối diện nhau, tuy thân mặc long bào mũ phượng, lại cũng chuyện trò vui vẻ, đoan trang trong uy nghiêm không mất bình thường vợ chồng ân ái.

Bát muội thân phủng một cái sơn hồng mạ vàng liên văn tiểu khay trà tiến lên dâng trà thì nhìn thấy chính là đồng dạng một cảnh tượng, nàng bên trong đầy cõi lòng trào phúng, trên mặt lại như trước tiếu yếp như hoa, nhẹ nhàng bước liên tục, tại Ngọc đế vương mẫu trước phúc thân thi lễ, thỉnh an vấn an.

Ngọc đế chính nụ cười chân thành thì, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy Bát muội, gọi lớn khởi nói: "Nhưng có trận không nhìn thấy ngươi nha, thân mình dưỡng được như thế nào?"

Bát muội khẽ giật mình, nhìn về phía mẫu thân như thường cười khẽ khuôn mặt, nguyên lai nàng là như vậy đối ngoại tuyên bố , Bát công chúa bệnh , thật đúng là phương tiện cái cớ thật hay.

Ngọc đế một câu lo lắng lại đợi lâu không đến cảm động đến rơi nước mắt, không khỏi có chút không vui, vương mẫu thấy thế cười nói: "Phụ vương của ngươi tra hỏi ngươi đâu, như vậy ngây ngốc làm gì? Bệ hạ, Bát muội nghĩ là bệnh quá lâu , đều có chút mơ hồ , còn xin ngài thứ lỗi."

Ngọc đế phương do âm chuyển tễ, cười nói: "Có hay không muốn lại an dưỡng một đoạn thời gian. Ngươi mẫu hậu nơi này, lại nhiều đề bạt mấy cái nữ quan cũng là phải, nơi nào cần thiết trẫm công chúa đích thân vất vả."

"Không! Ta nói là, đa tạ phụ hoàng, không cần ." Bát muội nghiêng đầu cười một cái, hồn nhiên đáng yêu, "Hơn nữa, những cô gái này quan, nơi đó có nữ nhi làm tốt, còn là làm cho nữ nhi cố mau trở lại phụ trợ mẫu hậu đi."

"Thần thiếp cũng cảm thấy như vậy." Vương mẫu nghe vậy ý cười càng đậm, "Bát muội thông minh lanh lợi, mười cái tiên nga đều không sánh bằng nàng. Đúng lúc, dao Cơ muội muội quy thiên, thần thiếp đang muốn bãi yến mở tiệc chiêu đãi thiên hạ nữ tiên, triều bái ta Thiên Đình trưởng công chúa. Cái này nhưng là một vụ hoạt động lớn, không có Bát muội giúp đỡ, thần thiếp khả bận không qua nổi."

"Bãi yến?" Ngọc đế nhấp một ngụm trà, phục ngươi gật đầu đạo, "Còn là nương nương nghĩ đến chu đáo, Dao Cơ quy thiên, quả thực đáng giá ăn mừng."

"Ai nói không phải sao." Vương mẫu rạng rỡ, không biết còn tưởng rằng Dao Cơ là nàng thân muội muội đâu, "Dao Cơ là bệ hạ chi muội, con hắn Dương Tiễn lại là ta Thiên Đình trọng thần, tại nữ tiên bên trong, địa vị tôn sùng, không thua thần thiếp, tự nhiên muốn trang trọng đối đãi."

"Tốt, vậy thì ấn bàn đào yến quy cách làm đi." Ngọc đế vỗ tay cười một cái, há miệng chính là đại thủ bút.

"Vâng." Vương mẫu mỉm cười ứng, "Cái kia thần thiếp liền truyền lệnh xuống, xác nhận danh sách . Bất quá, có trên một người thiên, chỉ sợ còn muốn bệ hạ hạ đạo thánh chỉ đặc xá mới được."

Ngọc đế nụ cười cứng ở trên mặt, trong tam giới, nhưng chỉ có khâm phạm mới cần thiết lệnh đặc xá, hắn cau mày nói: "Nương nương đây là ý gì, vì Dao Cơ bãi yến, tại sao muốn thỉnh khâm phạm?"

Nương nương nhíu nhíu mày, ý vị thâm trường nói: "Bệ hạ, ngài quên , muội muội của ngài, ngoại trừ Dương Tiễn cái này tiền đồ nhi tử, còn có một đứa con gái. Tuy nói tự nàng trời cao đến, chưa từng đề cập tới tam thánh mẫu, nhưng cùng với vì mẫu thân, thần thiếp nghĩ, trong lòng nàng cũng là nghĩ tới ."

Mẫu hậu thế nhưng đang vì tam thánh mẫu cầu tình? ! Bát muội ở một bên nghe , lại không một chút vui sướng chi ý, sự ra khác thường tất có yêu, huống chi là mẹ ruột của nàng, nàng làm sao có thể không biết, dao trì kim mẫu xem quyền lực như sinh mệnh, làm sao có thể cho phép dao Cơ cô cô địa vị cất cao, uy hiếp bản thân nàng.

Ngọc đế nghe vậy ý cười toàn bộ tiêu tán, âm trầm như nước: "Ý của nương nương, là làm cho trẫm đặc xá tam thánh mẫu?"

Vương mẫu khóe miệng hơi vểnh, sau đó lại hiển lộ kinh sợ thái độ.

"Thần thiếp như thế nào dám chỉ điểm bệ hạ làm sự. Thần thiếp chỉ là vì bệ hạ cân nhắc, đề ra một ít đề nghị mà thôi. Nếu đã Dao Cơ đều có thể lấy mang tội chi thân, trở lại thiên đình, thân cư cao vị, bệ hạ sao không lại nhiều cho tam thánh mẫu một cái ân điển đâu?"

Hóa ra là ở nơi này chờ đâu! Bát muội hít sâu một hơi, dao Cơ cô cô bởi tư xứng phàm nhân, bị ép đào sơn, tại mười ngày phía dưới, tan thành mây khói, đến chết đều là Thiên Đình trọng phạm, còn là phụ hoàng đích thân hạ lệnh xử quyết . Hiện tại dù chết mà phục sinh, đáng tiếc khởi kiếp trước sự tình, lại thêm tam thánh mẫu cái này một vụ, dù sao xấu hổ có sai lầm mặt mũi. Mà nàng phụ thân, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế, nhưng là cả ngày đem mặt mũi treo ở bên miệng, khắc vào đáy lòng.

Ngọc đế giờ phút này cũng là trong lòng phát lạnh. Muội muội mất mà được lại, hắn cố nhiên cao hứng, nhưng nhìn trọng muội muội, cũng không có nghĩa là hắn hội coi nhẹ mặt mũi, coi nhẹ quyền hành, coi nhẹ hắn luôn mồm Thiên Đình uy nghiêm.

"Không được, tam thánh mẫu tuyệt đối không thể đặc xá! Như trẫm vì bản thân tư tình, liền ngang nhiên vi phạm thiên quy, trẫm còn như thế nào quản lý tam giới? !"

Vương mẫu bên trong đại hỉ, khả như cũ mặt lộ vẻ ưu sầu: "Nhưng nếu là, dao Cơ muội muội vì thế đối bệ hạ sinh oán hận chi tâm, vậy phải làm thế nào cho phải? Nàng hiện tại dù sao cũng là thượng thanh truyền nhân, cùng Dương Tiễn một đạo, mẹ con cộng đồng gánh chịu biên soạn mệnh sách chức trách lớn. Nàng có công với thế, nếu là lấy công muốn nhờ, bệ hạ ngài còn thật không tiện cự tuyệt."

"Nàng công lao chỉ có thể chuộc lại nàng kiếp trước chi tội, về phần ban ơn cho tam thánh mẫu, nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ! Nếu là nàng vì cái này, liền lại muốn cùng trẫm trở mặt." Ngọc đế thở dài một tiếng, lời nói bên trong kiên định lại một chút chưa giảm, "Vậy thì chỉ trách trẫm cùng nàng không có huynh muội chi phân ."

Nương nương hí hư nói: "Ngài sao phải nói nặng như vậy nói, thần thiếp đổ có một kế, có thể tránh cho ngài cùng Dao Cơ xung đột."

"Úc?" Ngọc đế nhíu nhíu mày đạo, "Ngoại trừ đặc xá tam thánh mẫu, trẫm còn nghĩ không ra, có thể có biện pháp nào, có thể để cho Dao Cơ không vì việc này cùng trẫm tranh chấp."

"Chỉ cần ván đã đóng thuyền, Dao Cơ không thể làm gì, tự nhiên sẽ từ bỏ." Nương nương quỷ bí cười một cái, "Không bằng hiện tại vụng trộm dùng càn khôn bát bao lại Hoa Sơn, thiết lập chú ngữ là phong bế ba ngàn năm. Ba ngàn năm sau, tam thánh mẫu chắc chắn dốc lòng ăn năn, ngài đến lúc đó lại đặc xá nàng, vừa có thể toàn cùng Dao Cơ huynh muội tình nghĩa, lại khả bảo vệ thiên quy uy nghiêm."

Bát muội chỉ cảm thấy cả người lạnh lẽo thấu xương, đợi cho nghe được Ngọc đế vui vẻ nói tuyệt diệu hảo kế thì, càng là cảm thấy như đưa tuyết ngược phong tham ăn bên trong.

"Phụ hoàng!" Nàng vội vã mở miệng muốn ngăn cản, chợt cảm thấy yết hầu một trận nóng hổi, như là bị sinh sôi nhét vào một khối bàn ủi. Nàng liều mạng lột yết hầu, nước mắt như mưa, lại một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

"Bát muội? Bát muội? Người tới a, truyền ngự y!"

Bát muội trước mắt một trận mơ hồ mê muội, nàng rơi vào mẫu thân quen thuộc trong lồng ngực, khả cảm giác không thấy một chút ấm áp, những cái kia biểu tượng quyền lực địa vị tơ vàng ngân tuyến, châu báu chuỗi ngọc thổi lên nàng non mềm gương mặt, đâm vào nàng trận trận thấy đau.

Mà ở cách thiên giới phía dưới hơn mười vạn dặm đào dừng sơn cung trung, Hoàng Tuân cùng Đông Phương quỷ đế cũng xếp hàng ngồi, vô cùng xa xỉ cung điện, tại quỷ vực âm phong thảm thảm trung càng lộ vẻ quỷ dị.

Xinh đẹp vũ mị nữ quỷ quần áo hở hang, tại trống trải trong đại điện khoản bãi vòng eo, tẫn thái cực nghiên. Mà hai bên ngồi đối diện , một hàng là Thành Hoàng, quận tư, phủ đài, một cái khác liệt lại thế gian có mặt mũi yêu vương quỷ vương.

Thần quỷ cùng bàn không nói, lại còn nâng ly cạn chén, kề vai sát cánh. Đây cũng không phải là thần chi tự hạ thân phận , trước mắt này đó một chỗ chủ sự, thực tế cùng yêu quái cũng không có cái gì phân biệt, tỷ như ngồi tại Hoàng Tuân bên cạnh thân Đông Phương quỷ đế.

"Bệ hạ, đến, uống một chén đi, uống một chén đi ~ "

"Tốt tốt tốt, trẫm uống, trẫm đều uống!"

Bởi vì tam công chúa năm đó phân quyền kế sách, Đông Phương quỷ đế dần dần hư danh, đã hưởng qua lên cao chi nhạc, như thế nào có thể nhịn chịu hạ xuống nỗi khổ. Hắn vì bảo địa vị, đơn giản đưa tay ra Địa Phủ, rời khỏi nhân gian. Tham quan ô lại là không giết xong, liền tính lúc này thanh chính, cũng không cách nào cam đoan vĩnh viễn liêm khiết. Bằng vào trong tay tài phú tích súc, Đông Phương quỷ đế dễ dàng lôi kéo đến một đám "Cùng chung chí hướng" chi hữu. Thiên Nô tại thì, nâng Thiên Nô, hiện tại đổi lại Hoàng Tuân, tự nhiên lại là hướng về phía hắn nịnh nọt, liên Đông Phương quỷ đế tự mình nói nói: "Tư mệnh tinh quân là hắn quý phủ đệ nhất khách quý."

Dưới mắt, hắn trái ôm phải ấp, khách quý lại như vậy không chớp mắt nhìn xem hắn, cái này sao có thể được đâu?

Quỷ đế vỗ bàn trà: "Các ngươi còn sửng sốt làm gì, không phải là nói trước đó vài ngày tìm cái mỹ nhân nhi sao, còn không nhanh đưa ra!"

Hoàng Tuân sửng sốt, bận liên thanh cự tuyệt: "Không cần , đa tạ lão ca thịnh tình, khả ngươi cũng biết , huynh đệ ta yêu cầu vẫn luôn tương đối cao, ngươi còn là đừng uổng phí thần ."

Đông Phương quỷ đế cười ha ha: "Lão đệ ngươi sở trường thiên tiên phúc địa, thấy đều là quỳnh dao tiên tử, không để vào mắt hạ này đó, tự nhiên là hợp tình lý. Nhưng là lão đệ a, ai không nghe thấy, trong vùng núi hẻo lánh cũng có thể bay ra kim Phượng Hoàng a. Thế gian có chút mỹ nữ, không thua vu tiên nữ."

"Ai!" Hoàng Tuân không kịp ngăn cản, mắt thấy mấy cái hình dung hèn mọn người hầu cười toe toét lĩnh mệnh không đi, không khỏi ngốc tại chỗ.

"Lão đệ, ngươi bộ dáng này làm gì, tốt xấu gặp mặt một lần đi, chẳng lẽ ngươi liên chút mặt mũi này cũng không cho ca ca ta."

"Chỗ nào lời nói." Hoàng Tuân cũng cười dập dờn, "Gặp liền gặp, nói không chừng, lần này còn có thể toàn huynh đệ tâm nguyện đâu."

Lời này vừa nói ra, quả nghe trên xà nhà, truyền đến một tiếng hừ nhẹ. Hoàng Tuân trong lòng hồi hộp một chút, nàng thế nhưng thật sự vẫn còn ở đó.

Nhìn xem cái này đồ xấu xa bộ dáng như vậy, Tiểu Ngọc nhịn không được phát ra một tiếng vang, gặp hắn thoảng qua ngẩng đầu, bận che miệng, may mắn, những người khác chìm đắm tại ngợp trong vàng son bên trong, không người phát giác được nàng. Tiểu Ngọc thở phào một cái, ngồi xổm tại trên xà nhà tiếp tục phụng phịu, vốn cho là hắn là đến làm chính sự, cho nên mới đến tùy thân bảo hộ, ai biết, người này thế nhưng như vậy không đứng đắn!

Nàng giận đến nhấc chân liền muốn đi, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, cuối cùng còn là dừng chân lại, chậm rãi ngồi trở lại đến. Tiểu Ngọc cau mày nói, vạn nhất nàng đi rồi, lại có người đến ám sát hắn, cái kia chẳng phải xong rồi, hơn nữa, chẳng qua là ngụy trang mà thôi, hắn còn không đến mức cùng những người này xấu giống vậy...

Chính nghĩ như vậy, Tiểu Ngọc đột nhiên chóp mũi nghe được trận trận làn gió thơm, nàng giật mình, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, lại chỉ thấy hắc quạ một dạng nồng đậm đen nhánh búi tóc cùng trắng noãn óng ánh cái cổ. Đưa tới lại là hai nữ tử, đều bị vải tắc lại miệng, không được giãy dụa, phát ra nghẹn ngào thanh âm, lại hai cái la sát quỷ một mực đè ép không thể động đậy.

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, bên phải cái này, là chúng ta đã sớm tìm kĩ , chờ đến nàng tắt thở, liền đem nàng hồn phách câu tới. Mà bên trái cái này, nàng là hôm nay đột nhiên xuống dưới , chúng tiểu nhân thấy bộ dáng nàng không sai, đơn giản một đạo đưa cho ngài tới."

Đông Phương quỷ đế nhìn xem Hoàng Tuân trực câu câu ánh mắt, lộ ra một cái là nam nhân đều hiểu nụ cười: "Xem ra lần này mỹ nữ rốt cục làm cho ta huynh đệ hài lòng a. Mau đưa các nàng đưa tiến lên đây, trẫm ngược lại muốn xem xem, đến tột cùng là cái cái gì thiên tư quốc sắc!"

"Lão ca!" Hoàng Tuân đằng một tiếng đứng lên, chợt lách người đã tới công đường, hắn một phen đem bên trái cái kia khấu trong ngực, đối Đông Phương quỷ đế đạo, "Ngươi còn là đừng xem, vừa nói là đưa cho huynh đệ ta , há có làm cho ngươi nhìn lý lẽ. Ta cái này mang đi , đa tạ!"

Nói xong, hắn chỉ điểm một chút choáng trong ngực người, hóa kim quang độn không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Nhất thời ngồi đầy phải sợ hãi, tư mệnh tinh quân xưa nay chán ghét dong chi tục phấn, ngày thường tầm hoan tác nhạc, hắn đều là một bức mắt vô hạ trần bộ dáng, cái này cần là cái bao nhiêu xinh đẹp , mới có thể để cho hắn gấp thành như vậy.

Tiểu Ngọc cũng là trợn mắt hốc mồm, nàng bị lẻ loi lưu tại trên xà nhà, nghe mọi người trêu chọc Hoàng Tuân, càng là tức giận tới mức khóc, đơn giản cắn răng một cái đuổi theo.

Nàng vừa mới ra Quỷ Môn quan, liền nghe có người sau lưng nhẹ giọng gọi nàng: "Tiểu Ngọc ~ ta ở chỗ này."

Tiểu Ngọc ngạc nhiên quay đầu, liền cái kia đồ xấu xa lại còn ôm con gái người ta, nàng giận đến hai gò má ửng đỏ, chỉ vào hắn run rẩy nói: "Ngươi!"

"Đừng ngươi a ta à ." Hoàng Tuân lông mày nhíu chặt, "Không phải là ngươi nghĩ đến như thế, ngươi lại đây nhìn một chút đây là người nào."

Tiểu Ngọc sửng sốt, chỉ gặp hắn đem cô nương kia trong miệng vải bố kéo ra, nàng tập trung nhìn vào, không khỏi kêu lên nói: "Thốn Tâm di? !"

Đương nhiên không thể nào là hắn mợ, nàng giờ phút này chắc hẳn tại đấu bò cung trung, làm sao lại vô duyên vô cớ chạy đến âm phủ đến.

Hoàng Tuân lắc lắc đầu nói: "Đây là đinh hương, chỉ là lớn lên giống ta mợ, xem như là ta tổ mẫu đồ đệ, chúng ta trước hay là mang nàng đi ra ngoài hãy nói."

Tiểu Ngọc tinh tế nhìn lên, tuy cùng Thốn Tâm ngày thường không khác nhau chút nào, nhưng là hồn phách suy yếu, rõ ràng là phàm nhân bộ dáng, Phương Tín Hoàng Tuân chi ngôn, nhưng lại nghe hắn nói phải dẫn cô nương đi ra ngoài, không khỏi nói: "Nhưng nàng không phải sống hồn ly thể, mà là chết sau xuống dưới , ngươi như thế nào mang nàng đi ra ngoài? Hơn nữa, ngươi vừa mới nói, nàng là ngươi tổ mẫu đồ đệ, vậy làm sao lại như vậy tuổi còn trẻ liền chết?"

Hoàng Tuân mặt mày run lên: "Chẳng lẽ là Hoa Sơn xảy ra chuyện ? !"

Hắn vội vàng làm tỉnh lại đinh hương, nhưng lại quên chính mình đính đến còn là hàn mộc mặt, vừa mới còn cưỡng ép kéo con gái người ta đi ra. Đinh hương chậm rãi tỉnh lại, thấy mình lại còn tại cái này đăng đồ tử bên cạnh, không khỏi lên tiếng thét lên.

Tiểu Ngọc sợ tới bận tại nàng phía sau cổ đánh một chút, lại đem nàng đánh ngất xỉu.

"Làm ta sợ muốn chết, nếu không, trước tìm cái địa phương bí ẩn lại nói?"

Hoàng Tuân giờ phút này lòng nóng như lửa đốt, chốc lát cũng chờ không nổi nữa, hắn đem đinh hương thúc đẩy Tiểu Ngọc trong ngực, dặn dò: "Thôi, ngươi trước mang theo nàng tìm một chỗ giấu đi, ta đi tranh Hoa Sơn trở lại tìm ngươi."

Tiểu Ngọc gật đầu ứng, cũng dặn dò nói: "muôn vàn cẩn thận."

Đợi cho Hoàng Tuân ngựa không dừng vó đuổi tới Hoa Sơn thì, càn khôn bát kim quang đang muốn đem tây nhạc cuối cùng một góc đều bao lại, ngăn cách Hoa Sơn cùng ngoại giới hết thảy liên hệ. Tổ mẫu mạo bưng tinh chính liều mạng hướng một phương này chạy tới, mặt như giấy vàng, trên người máu me đầm đìa.

"Nãi nãi!" Hoàng Tuân thấy tình cảnh này, tim mật muốn nứt, co cẳng liền muốn xông đi vào, khả áng vàng như thác nước lưu trút xuống, nhanh chóng đem cuối cùng một tia khe hở che chắn, tổ tôn hai nhân mã thượng muốn nắm chặt hai tay, bị ngạnh sinh sinh chia cắt, Hoàng Tuân bị trọng trọng phản chấn trở về. Hắn vừa kinh vừa sợ, bị hoàn toàn phong tỏa Hoa Sơn, cùng kim quang lý đồng dạng trọng thương tổ mẫu, nhất thời khí huyết sôi trào, phun phun ra một ngụm máu tươi.

Mạo bưng tinh nghe thấy tiếng vang, run run rẩy rẩy đứng lên.

"A tuân, ngươi cứu không được chúng ta , đi mau a!"

"Không! Ta không đi! Ta nhất định phải cứu ngài cùng mẹ ta đi ra!"

Hắn lập tức rút ra bảo kiếm bảo kiếm, đối với kim quang lại bổ lại chặt, nhưng mà, Vương mẫu nương nương pháp bảo, há lại thứ bình thường, dù là Hoàng Tuân dùng sức tất cả vốn liếng, như trước tốn công vô ích. Đến cuối cùng, máu tươi đều dọc theo Lồng ánh sáng chậm rãi trượt xuống, thấm thấu dưới chân bùn đất.

"Nương, nãi nãi..." Hoàng Tuân hấp hối, khóe mắt ướt át, "Cuối cùng là cái thứ gì, tại sao sẽ như vậy!"

Dương Thiền cảm giác bên ngoài nhi tử động tĩnh, cũng là lệ rơi đầy mặt, cùng bà bà mạo bưng tinh đều là sắc mặt trắng bệch, nghẹn ngào không thành tiếng.

Tình cảnh này, chỉ cần không phải là ý chí sắt đá hạng người, đều sẽ nảy lòng thương hại, đáng tiếc là, Hoa Sơn trên không, đang có mấy cái người có tâm địa sắt đá nhìn thấy một màn này.

Trì Quốc Thiên Vương cả kinh miệng đều muốn không khép lại được : "Tư mệnh tinh quân tại Hoa Sơn ngoài quản Giả thị lão thái bà kia kêu bà nội? !"

Quảng Mục Thiên Vương lẩm bẩm nói: "Trong tay hắn cầm, là bảo kiếm bảo kiếm đi, Hoàng Thiên Hóa tên kia dùng binh khí? !"

"Không sai..." Đa Văn Thiên Vương tức hổn hển, "Dư Hóa nói được là lời thật! Hoàng Thiên Hóa cùng tam thánh mẫu sở sinh nghiệt chủng, thế nhưng thật sự còn sống, Dương Tiễn đây là khi quân phạm thượng, tội ác tày trời!"

Đại ca Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương gấp đến độ giậm chân một cái: "Vậy các ngươi còn xử tại nơi này làm cái gì, còn không nhanh tùy ta xoay chuyển trời đất đi bẩm báo nương nương!" còn không nhanh tùy ta xoay chuyển trời đất đi bẩm báo nương nương!"

 **Chương 134 Xong hết mọi chuyện phản trời cao**

Đấu bò cung trung, Thốn Tâm đứng ở thập nhị phiến chạm khắc ngà voi đồ trang trí bên cạnh, một mặt tràn đầy phấn khởi hướng bàn ly văn trong đỉnh tăng thêm hương liệu, một mặt quay đầu hỏi: "Hiện tại ngửi lên thế nào?"

Đây đã là hôm nay hỏi được thứ tám hồi , Dương Tiễn cùng Tú Oánh đồng thời khóe miệng giật một cái, không để ý bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Tú Oánh khẽ giật mình, bận quay đầu đi chỗ khác. Dương Tiễn ý cười hơi liễm, trong lòng ảm đạm.

Ngao Cảnh tắc buồn cười, tiếu đáp nói: "Không sai, càng thêm thanh nhã tự nhiên ."

"Có thật không?" Thốn Tâm ngoái nhìn cười một cái, "Vậy còn có không có cái gì muốn cải tiến địa phương, ai, các ngươi nhìn một cái, cây tế tân, cam tùng, tô hợp, úc kim hoàn có nại nhiều, thêm chút đi cái gì tốt?"

Ngao Cảnh sửng sốt, hắn xưa nay không sở trường làm hương, nói vài lời lừa gạt lừa gạt cũng thì thôi, thật nói đến như thế nào điều chỉnh phối phương, cảnh ca ca cũng mặc .

Nhị Lang Chân Quân nhíu nhíu mày, nghiêng người nhìn một cái, nói: "Cam tùng có thể dùng, ngoài ra, bạch đàn, thanh quế, thanh mộc, tước đầu, tô hợp mấy dạng này cũng không tệ, cùng nhau đốt khởi, nhất định có kỳ hương, chỉ là, cụ thể tỉ lệ, ta không rõ ràng lắm..."

"Cái này không có việc gì!" Tam công chúa lại được hương phương, đã mừng đến hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, "Ta chậm rãi thử liền tốt, các ngươi trước bận, chờ điều tốt lắm, ta gọi các ngươi."

Lời còn chưa dứt, nàng đã muốn hỉ tư tư quay đầu tiếp tục thử.

Tú Oánh đỡ trán thở dài: "Nàng vẫn luôn dễ lừa gạt như vậy sao?"

"Đánh rắn đánh bảy tấc, phá trận lược trận mắt, tìm được mấu chốt, đều tốt lừa gạt."

"lời nói này có lý." Tú Oánh ở trong lòng mặc niệm vài câu, cười quay đầu, lại đối diện thượng Dương Tiễn mắt phượng trong sáng, ôn nhu mỉm cười.

"Khụ khụ." Tiểu công chúa lại không được tự nhiên , nàng thanh khục hai tiếng, mở miệng chính là, "Thiên Đình cửu tư ba tỉnh, lục ngự cộng trị, đoạn xiển hai giáo tiên nhân đảm nhiệm chủ yếu thiên quan. Dưới đất Ngũ nhạc quản lý lục địa, tứ hải long vương quy trình thuỷ vực, về phần quan lại, dưới đất thông qua khoa cử chế khảo thí thu nhận, mà thủy phủ..."

Ngao Cảnh liếc một cái cô phụ, còn là thuận Tú Oánh nói: "Không có gì ngoài trực hệ vương tộc, còn lại đều là đối xử như nhau, thông qua văn thí vũ cử, mới có thể vì một phương long vương."

Tú Oánh hơi có chút kinh ngạc, nhíu nhíu mày: "Cảnh ca ca, cái này ngươi cũng có thể định đoạt?"

Ngao Cảnh mỉm cười một cái: "Bất quá Thiên Đạo vận chuyển, thuận thế mà đi mà thôi."

"Úc, Xiển giáo ~" Tú Oánh nhếch miệng đạo, "Chúng ta tiệt giáo cũng không phải như vậy."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy chậm rãi nói: "Tam giáo một nhà, chúng ta bản đều là đồng môn, ngươi bái tại tiệt giáo môn hạ, kỳ thật cũng là hai giáo hòa hảo thời cơ."

"Nói ít những cái kia." Tú Oánh chu chu mỏ đạo, "Giáo nghĩa bất đồng, quan niệm cũng không giống nhau, sao lại hòa hảo. Chuyện này quan thần tiên nhớ trần tục thiên điều, ta liền không đồng ý ngươi cách nhìn. Ngươi lại muốn cầu thần tiên thành hôn không được sinh con?"

Dương Tiễn hòa nhã nói: "Thần tộc thông hôn, hoặc là tiên phàm hỗn huyết, sở sinh con trai, khởi điểm tương đối cao, quá cường đại, dễ dàng đánh vỡ thiên nhân lưỡng giới cân bằng. Long phượng kỳ lân tam tộc tuy không ở chỗ này lệnh cấm bên trong, nhưng cũng nhất định phải ước thúc sinh dục, đặc biệt là long tộc."

Ngao Cảnh nghiêm túc gật đầu đáp: "Cháu chắc chắn dùng cái này nói khuyên bảo trưởng bối trong nhà."

"Ân ~" Dương Tiễn cười gật gật đầu.

"Chúng ta cái này tồn tại bởi vì đánh vỡ cân bằng liền muốn bị cấm?" Tú Oánh đôi mi thanh tú nhăn lại, hiển nhiên không vui, "Bằng cái gì, hơn nữa ta cùng Hoàng Tuân đều bị sinh ra tới , ngươi muốn chúng ta làm sao đây?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, vội vàng giải thích: "Các ngươi đều là ứng kiếp mà sinh, thân mang trọng trách, a tuân ở ngoài sáng, ngươi ở trong tối, đều là vì đánh vỡ cũ quy, thôi động tân pháp tắc sinh ra. Nhưng nếu là trời yên biển lặng, thần tiên tại trắng trợn sinh dục, quả thực bất lợi cho tam giới ổn định..."

"Hoàng Tuân ở ngoài sáng, ta ở trong tối?" Tiểu công chúa rõ rệt liền nghe câu đầu tiên, chất vấn, "Ta hỏi ngươi, đây là ý gì?"

Dương Tiễn bờ môi khẽ nhúc nhích, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Châu Châu, ngươi trước hết nghe cha từ từ nói."

"Ngươi nói nói hết ra , còn giải thích cái gì, ngươi thật sự cho rằng ta khờ sao?" Tú Oánh giận quá thành cười, "Ta sớm đã không phải là cái kia sẽ chỉ ở Bát Cảnh Cung khóc cầu ngươi tiểu cô nương ."

Nàng hoành Ngao Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, liên hắn cũng lừa gạt nhân! Nàng sinh ra, căn bản không phải là bởi vì cha hi sinh chính mình tích lũy công đức, mà là vì ứng cái này đồ bỏ cướp. Quá khứ đủ loại, rốt cục có đáp án. Nàng lần thứ nhất ra biển liền cứu Hoàng Tuân, sau đó trong Bát Cảnh Cung bị đóng gói đưa cho Thông Thiên giáo chủ, cũng là vì Hoàng Tuân cung cấp làm dịu cơ hội. Hoàng Tuân ở ngoài sáng, nàng ở trong tối, nói đúng là, Hoàng Tuân là mới thiên điều thôi động giả, mà nàng chính là hắn bàn đạp. cái này còn không là đáng hận nhất , đáng hận nhất chính là, nàng cha ruột biết rất rõ ràng đây hết thảy, còn vui thấy khởi thành.

"Hiện tại xem ra, bất luận là trời cao, vẫn là cùng mẹ ta sinh ta, đều là ngươi vì thôi động mới thiên điều xuất thế mưu đồ mà thôi, đúng hay không?" Tú Oánh cắn môi đạo, "Ngươi xưa nay không để ý ta cảm thụ, là bởi vì chỉ cần có thể đạt thành mục đích, ta cảm thụ căn bản không quan trọng!"

Thốn Tâm đã muốn sợ ngây người, trong chốc lát không tại trước mặt nhìn chằm chằm, lại cãi vã, tam công chúa tay run một cái, tô hợp hương ném xuống nửa thanh, mùi thơm đột nhiên thay đổi, nhưng nàng cũng bất chấp, bận chạy tới nói: "có chuyện gì từ từ nói, không chuẩn cãi nhau."

Dương Tiễn thở dài nói: "Không phải..."

"Bớt nói nhảm!" Tú Oánh vỗ bàn đứng dậy, "Ta đã muốn chịu đủ ngươi lời nói dối."

Nàng nhấc chân liền đi, Ngao Cảnh bận xuất thủ, bắt lấy tay của nàng cổ tay. Tiểu công chúa mắt phượng liếc xéo, thủy quang liễm diễm, rốt cục chộp chém xuống, tránh thoát.

Nàng vừa mới đi hai bước, chính đâm vào ngân giáp phía trên.

Dương Tiễn bận đỡ lấy nữ nhi, hòa nhã nói: "Không đụng đau nhức a?"

Tú Oánh che mũi, khí nộ xen lẫn: "Ngươi đột nhiên chạy tới ngăn trở làm gì?"

"Cha hiện tại mới biết, ngươi hóa ra là vì cái này tức giận đến nay." Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ cười một cái, khấu trụ nàng mạch môn, không cho nàng giãy dụa, "Ngươi là cha hòn ngọc quý trên tay, cha như thế nào không quan tâm ngươi?"

Tam công chúa chỉ cảm thấy nàng đều muốn quỳ , vì nhị gia cái này không giống bình thường sức hiểu biết, hợp lấy hắn tới hôm nay mới hiểu rõ Châu Châu tại sao sinh lâu như vậy khí? ! Cái kia quá khứ hắn tưởng rằng cái gì, bởi vì hắn nuốt lời?

Thốn Tâm bước nhanh tiến lên, ôm Tú Oánh trợ lực nói: "Đúng a, cha ngươi mỗi ngày đều muốn ngươi, ngươi thích những cái kia con rối, đều là hắn mỗi ngày thay ngươi tìm được, tượng con nít đều là đích thân hắn làm ."

"Hắn tặng cái kia phân ta đều đập, ta thích tất cả đều là cậu ta tặng!"

Thốn Tâm sờ mũi một cái nói: "Kỳ thật, cái này, hai phần đều là hắn tặng, một phần cho ngươi nện, một phần cho ngươi chơi..."

"Cái gì? !" Tú Oánh trừng to mắt, nhìn hằm hằm Dương Tiễn, "Vậy thì thế nào, ngươi cho rằng, dựa một ít ân tiểu Huệ liền có thể để cho ta chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua sao?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, lại bắt đầu nghẹn lời: "Là cha có lỗi với ngươi. Cha chỉ là... Tưởng làm chút đền bù, muốn cho ngươi vui vẻ... Cha sinh ra nột nói... Nhưng là ngươi cùng mẹ ngươi, đúng là cha trên đời này coi trọng nhất người, điểm này không thể nghi ngờ."

Vậy ngươi muội muội, cháu trai còn có ngươi tâm tâm niệm niệm tam giới chúng sinh đâu? Tú Oánh há miệng liền tưởng chắn trở về, nhưng hắn cứ như vậy nhìn xem nàng, không có sai biệt mắt phượng, thanh tịnh sáng tỏ, nàng bỗng nhiên dừng lại , quay đầu đi chỗ khác, cắn răng không nói.

"Đúng vậy a đúng vậy a." Thốn Tâm nắm lấy cơ hội, tận dụng mọi thứ, bưng lấy khuê nữ mặt đạo, "Ngươi học kiếm phổ, đều là cha ngươi tìm tới, từng cái vì ngươi chú giải , hắn vì cái này, mệt đến đều ọe huyết. Châu Châu, hắn là thật sự rất quan tâm ngươi."

"Hắn lưu ngươi tại bích du cung, sao lại không phải vì bảo hộ ngươi đâu." Ngao Cảnh từ khía cạnh quấn ra, nhu Thanh Đạo, "Ngươi ngày thường như vậy giống hắn, lưu lạc bên ngoài, chính là cùng Hoàng Tuân một cái kết quả, bị người đuổi giết, chỉ có thánh nhân môn hạ thân phận, mới có thể hộ ngươi chu toàn."

Tú Oánh kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn, nhíu mày không nói, trong điện đột nhiên một mảnh khó tả im miệng không nói.

Nguyên nhân chính là như thế, một câu kia trầm thấp nhu uyển giọng nữ, mới như thế kinh dị.

"Khó trách, hóa ra là như vậy..."

Một tiếng này như kinh lôi, đem trong điện bốn người đều tạc phủ. Dương Tiễn trong mắt sát khí chợt lóe lên, hắn bỗng nhiên trở lại, thiên nhãn mở ra, chớp mắt đem một cây chu trụ chặt đứt.

"Nhị lang biểu ca, là ta à!"

"Bát muội? !" Thốn Tâm giật mình, phong lôi roi như truy tinh từng tháng, vội vàng đem nhân kéo ra.

Khói bụi tán đi, quả nhiên là Bát muội, nàng nâng Côn Lôn kính, khuôn mặt nhỏ trắng bệch.

"Bát công chúa? Hóa ra là bằng bảo bối này." Ngao Cảnh chìm Thanh Đạo, "Khó trách chúng ta đều không phát giác."

Dương Tiễn tiến lên vỗ vỗ Bát muội bả vai nói: "Không có sao chứ?"

Bát muội lắc đầu thở dài: "Ta không sao, có việc , là tam thánh mẫu cùng các ngươi."

Lúc đó, Bát muội tại dao trì té xỉu, không biết quá bao lâu, phương chậm rãi tỉnh lại.

Nàng vừa mở mắt, liền cảm giác trước mắt ánh sáng trắng vừa hiện, sáng rõ cho nàng bận nhắm mắt lại đi, khả vẫn cảm giác ánh mắt nhói nhói.

"Quơ ngươi ?" Bát muội chỉ cảm thấy một cái bóng loáng tinh tế tỉ mỉ tay phật thượng mí mắt, nàng giật mình, bận mở mắt ra, mẫu thân Vương mẫu nương nương thưởng thức trong tay tạo hình cổ phác bảo kính chính mỉm cười nhìn qua nàng, "Là mẫu hậu sơ sót, Côn Lôn kính quang mang, lấy ngươi đạo hạnh, quả thực không chấp nhận được."

Nàng chính là mang theo cười như vậy ý, dăm ba câu gian đem tam thánh mẫu cầm tù ngàn năm ! Bát muội tựa như chạm đến như rắn độc, bỗng nhiên lui lại.

"Bát muội, ngươi làm sao vậy, tại sao như vậy nhìn mẫu hậu."

Bát muội nghe vậy hết sức vui mừng, nàng cười lạnh một tiếng: "Đều đến bây giờ , ngài lại hà cớ gì giả vờ giả vịt? Bởi vì ta một mình cho nhị lang biểu ca báo tin, ngài liền đem ta chung quanh thị nữ toàn bộ đổi đi, chỉ cho ta tại đại triều hội lộ diện. Hôm nay cái ngài phá lệ đem ta kêu đi ra, còn làm cho ta nghe như vậy một phen, như nói không có việc gì, ngài bản thân tin sao?"

Nương nương tròng mắt cười một cái: "Bản cung này đó nhi nữ trung, chỉ có ngươi nhất tựa bản cung. Đáng tiếc, lại bị Dương Tiễn mê mẩn tâm trí, ăn cây táo rào cây sung."

"Sự tình ta đều đã làm hạ , lại vô đổi ý đường sống. Ngài đây là muốn thu được về tính sổ sách, còn là phải lớn từ đại bi ban thưởng ta một cái lấy công chuộc tội?" Bát muội giọng mỉa mai cười một cái, "Đều cứ việc nói rõ đi!"

Vương mẫu không khỏi cười một cái, phá phá nàng cái mũi nói: "Cùng người thông minh nói chuyện, quả nhiên đỡ tốn thời gian công sức. Mẫu hậu cũng không cùng ngươi vòng vo , ngươi dao Cơ cô cô khởi tử hoàn sinh, ta hoài nghi là ngươi tốt lắm biểu ca đang giả thần giả quỷ, ngươi cầm cái này Côn Lôn kính, đi hảo hảo thám thượng tìm tòi."

Bát muội khiếp sợ nhìn qua nhỏ như vậy tiểu gương đồng, định thần lại gượng cười nói: "Ngài tự mình động thủ, nhỏ máu nghiệm thân, như thế nào lại là giả?"

"Nếu đã không giả, cái kia Dương Tiễn Ngày đó vì sao không chịu để cho bản cung dùng Côn Lôn kính chiếu thượng vừa chiếu đâu?" Vương mẫu cười lạnh nói.

Bát muội sửng sốt, nhớ lại Ngày đó tình cảnh: "Nguyên lai sương mù khởi, là bởi vì ngươi cùng hắn động thủ? ! nếu ngài vẫn luôn trong lòng còn có lo nghĩ, vậy vì sao đến hôm nay mới phát tác?"

Nương nương hớp miếng trà, nở nụ cười xinh đẹp: "Mệnh sách biên soạn, đến nay đã qua bảy ngày, tại hạ giới, chính là toàn bộ 7 năm. Lấy Dương Tiễn động tác, nghĩ là đã nhanh kết thúc đi. Ngươi nói, lúc này không ngồi thu ngư ông thủ lợi, còn đãi khi nào?"

Bát muội chỉ cảm thấy băng hàn thấu xương, nửa ngày phương cười nói: "Mẫu hậu mưu tính sâu xa, nữ nhi thật sự là cam bái hạ phong."

"Cái gọi là Dao Cơ trở về hoang ngôn một vạch trần, ngươi vẫn luôn ỷ lại biểu ca liền triệt để xong rồi." Nương nương bãi bãi tay, trên cổ tay đồi mồi khảm châu báu vòng tay chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, "Mệnh sách quy về bản cung chi tay, tam giới đại quyền, bản cung liền có thể cùng ngươi phụ hoàng danh chính ngôn thuận cùng hưởng. Bát muội, ngươi là hài tử thông minh, hiện tại nên như thế nào đứng đội, ngươi nên minh bạch đi."

"Ta sẽ không giúp cho ngươi!" Bát muội quả quyết cự tuyệt, "Mẫu hậu, ngài sai rồi, ta và ngươi căn bản không giống nhau. Ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không giống ngươi một dạng, vì quyền lực, không từ thủ đoạn, đem trượng phu, nhi nữ, toàn bộ đều xem như thẻ đánh bạc."

"A." Nương nương không những không giận mà còn cười, nàng chậm rãi đứng dậy, dệt kim váy dài dắt địa, tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh, "Bản cung biết, bản cung chính là coi trọng ngươi điểm này. Bản cung biết ngươi không sợ chết, nhưng là ngươi Thất tỷ phu sợ, ngươi tiểu chất tử sợ, ah, còn có ngươi long cát tỷ tỷ trượng phu Hồng Cẩm. Bản cung bóp chết bọn họ, so bóp chết một con kiến còn muốn đơn giản. Bát muội, chuyện này kỳ thật không khó."

"Ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn thân dày, lại mấy lần giúp đỡ hắn, hắn đối với ngươi không có lòng cảnh giác. Ngươi chỉ cần cầm tấm gương đi vào, xuất kỳ bất ý đối Dao Cơ chiếu thượng vừa chiếu, ngươi phụ hoàng liền có thể biết được hết thảy chân tướng."

Thốn Tâm nghe xong đây hết thảy, đã sớm đem Dương Tiễn tay nắm phải chết gấp: "Nhị gia, làm sao bây giờ, vạn nhất làm cho vương mẫu biết , hết thảy đều xong rồi."

Bát muội thở dài nói: "Biểu ca, hiện tại hết thảy đều thắt ở thân ngươi lên. Mẫu hậu còn là nhìn lầm ta, ta tình nguyện tráng sĩ chặt tay, cũng không nguyện bảo hổ lột da!"

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt ngưng trọng, nửa ngày thở dài: "Ai, nàng trước giờ cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới có thể thuyết phục ngươi, chúng ta cũng không cần lừa gạt nữa, nàng chắc hẳn... Đã biết rồi."

"Cái gì! Đây không có khả năng." Bát muội hù dọa, hoảng hốt vội nói, "Biểu ca, ta không dùng Côn Lôn kính chiếu các ngươi... Ta chỉ là..."

Ngao Cảnh hơi suy nghĩ một chút, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, cười khổ nói: "Ngươi tự mình tiến vào, cũng đã đủ rồi."

"Trời ạ." Bát muội tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất, lẩm bẩm nói, "Mẫu hậu, quả nhiên là mẫu hậu..."

soạt một tiếng, kiếm quang như tuyết, Tú Oánh quả quyết rút kiếm, ánh sáng biển sao.

"Biết liền biết , thì phải làm thế nào đây." Tiểu công chúa quắc mắt nhìn trừng trừng, "Dù sao hiện tại mới thiên điều đã muốn sửa sang lại hơn phân nửa, cứ như vậy đi trước cho Đạo Tổ nhìn một cái. Chúng ta một người giữ vững một đạo thiên môn, không chuẩn bất luận kẻ nào ra vào, lại để cho Hoàng Tuân đưa mới thiên điều đi Tử tiêu cung, hôm nay cái là có thể đem việc này xử lý , xong hết mọi chuyện!"

 **Chương 135 Gió xuân thổi qua liền lại sinh**

Dương Tiễn đỡ trán nói: "Lấy a tuân trước mắt năng lực, trên căn bản không được Tử tiêu cung, huống chi, bằng ngươi cùng mẫu thân ngươi, giữ vững một đạo thiên môn còn là hơi có miễn cưỡng."

Tam công chúa liếc mắt: "Ngươi nói thẳng ta chính là đi tặng đầu người liền tốt, dối trá như vậy làm gì."

"Làm sao lại như vậy?" Bát muội khó hiểu nói, "Chị dâu năm đó lấy sức một mình đánh lui Tôn Ngộ Không, chúng tiên đều nói, chị dâu nhưng là có vạn phu mạc đương chi dũng."

"Phốc... Không phải là." Tam công chúa thanh khục hai tiếng không được tự nhiên đạo, "Khi đó là biểu ca ngươi nguyên thần phụ thể, nhưng dựa vào ta chính mình, còn chưa đủ chịu cái kia con khỉ một gậy..."

Ngao Cảnh thở dài nói: "Hiện tại thật là không phải là thời cơ tốt a."

"Ai, đều là lỗi của ta." Bát muội thở dài một tiếng, "Là ta hại các ngươi mọi người..."

"Đừng nói như vậy." Thốn Tâm nhìn qua cái này cùng long cát tương tự tiểu muội muội, "Nếu không phải là ngươi vẫn luôn tại dao trì trong đó ứng, biểu ca ngươi cũng không có khả năng tiến hành đến bây giờ một bước này. Huống chi, chúng ta cũng không chỉ bốn người. Mới thiên điều được lợi quần thể, có thể so với ngươi tưởng tượng được muốn rộng được nhiều."

Thốn Tâm nói xong nghiêng đầu đi, mỉm cười nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn: "Nhị gia, ngươi cứ nói đi?"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân gật đầu nói: "Đúng là biện pháp tốt, bất quá, còn phải dựa Châu Châu đi một chuyến."

"Ta?" Tú Oánh chỉ mình đạo, "Ta có thể làm sao đây?"

Dương Tiễn đang muốn trả lời, lại bị Thốn Tâm cự tuyệt: "Nàng không được. Nàng đi , ai đi giữ vững một đạo thiên môn, còn là để ta đi."

Ngao Cảnh kinh ngạc nói: "Nhưng là cô cô, ngươi cùng bọn họ không những vô giao tình, còn có thù a."

Tại sao lại có thù , Bát muội nghi ngờ nói: "Các ngươi rốt cuộc đang nói ai vậy?"

Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ vai của nàng vai, cười nói: "Là ai không quan trọng, các ngươi chỉ cần hiểu được, không có vĩnh hằng kẻ thù, cũng không có bằng hữu vĩnh hằng, có chỉ là lợi ích vĩnh hằng."

Cửa Nam thiên chỗ, kim quang hồng nghê, thụy khí sương mù tím, mấy chục cái kim giáp thần nhân chấp kích treo roi, cầm đao cầm kiếm, phân loại hai bên, trấn giữ ngày này giới trọng yếu nhất cổng.

"Cái này Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương làm sao còn không trở về." Thiên vương thủ hạ bát tướng một trong đặng bá ôn đợi lâu cấp trên không đến, sớm đã có chút không kiên nhẫn, "Dưới mắt khả lập tức đến thay ca thời điểm, nếu không, chúng ta sớm trước trước đổi đi."

"Như vậy đi." tướng lãnh còn lại bãi bãi tay đạo, "Thiên vương tính tình, ngươi cũng không phải không biết, nếu là sớm trước đổi, lại muốn ăn người đứng đầu hàng ."

"Khả cái này..." Đặng bá ôn còn đãi khuyên nữa, lại nghe thấy người khác vui sướng đạo, "Nhanh đừng nói nữa, đó không phải là trở về rồi sao?"

Đoàn người cúi đầu nhìn lại, quả nhiên thấy Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương cao lớn thân ảnh.

Chúng thiên đinh bận xếp một hàng, cung kính nói: "Cung nghênh thiên vương ~ "

"Còn cung nghênh cái rắm! Còn không nhanh tránh ra!" Tăng Trưởng Thiên Vương tuy thân hình cao lớn, lại là thần sắc kinh hoàng, giá vân băng băng mà tới, "Mau phái người đi bẩm báo bệ hạ nương nương, liền nói, Dương Tiễn muốn tạo phản !"

Hoàng Tuân ở phía sau nghe nói, hận đến cắn răng, còn là chậm một bước. Hắn Một kiếm mở ra Trì Quốc Thiên Vương ngọc tì bà, lại bị Đa Văn Thiên Vương Hỗn Nguyên châu dù ngăn lại.

Bởi vì càn khôn bát đột nhiên bao lại Hoa Sơn, tha phương tấc đại loạn, đỉnh lấy hàn mộc mặt, đối với mạo bưng tinh hoán nãi nãi, bởi vậy làm cho Tứ Đại Thiên Vương nhìn thấu thân phận. Khả cái này bốn cái nhị hàng, trên không trung nháo cho động tĩnh quá lớn, cũng làm cho hắn phát giác, một cái bổ nhào liền đuổi theo.

Cái này bổ nhào vân chính là Tôn Ngộ Không truyền lại, mau lẹ vô cùng, bốn ngày vương đương nhiên không sánh bằng, Hoàng Tuân đĩnh trên thân kiếm trước, vừa hạ quyết tâm liền động sát tâm. Bốn ngày vương liếc nhau, ba cái lưu lại cầm nã Hoàng Tuân, một cái trời cao đến đây báo tin. Cứ như vậy một đường truy, một đường đánh, mấy người chạy tới cửa Nam thiên. Hoàng Tuân nhưng vẫn là chậm một bước, mắt thấy thiên tướng đi vào báo tin, mà hắn thì bị một đám kim giáp vệ sĩ vây quanh, chặn tại cửa Nam thiên trước.

Đang tại hắn ảo não không thôi, luống cuống tay chân thì, Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao từ bên đâm ra, cuốn lên lập loè ngân hoa, nhấc ngang quét qua, liền đem mấy chục ngày đem cùng nhau đánh trở về.

"Cữu cữu!" Hoàng Tuân vui sướng không thôi.

Dương Tiễn dừng tại trước người hắn, quay đầu lại nói: "Nhanh đi giữ vững trời đông môn!"

"Khả bên này, cữu cữu, tin tức đã bị tiết lộ !"

Dương Tiễn thở dài: "Cũng là bởi vì tiết lộ, mới làm ngươi động thủ, còn không nhanh đi!"

"Úc úc!" Hoàng Tuân liên thanh ứng, thẳng đến Đông Phương mà đi.

Giờ phút này, Dương Tiễn thủ cửa Nam thiên, Tú Oánh trấn Tây Thiên môn, Ngao Cảnh tắc hướng Bắc Thiên môn mà đi.

Nhất thời, đấu bò cung trung liền chỉ còn lại có Thốn Tâm cùng Bát muội hai người.

Thốn Tâm đè lên Bát muội yếu ớt hai vai, nhu Thanh Đạo: "Ngươi cẩn thận ở lại đây, cũng đừng chạy loạn khắp nơi, bên ngoài nguy hiểm lắm."

Bát muội rưng rưng gật đầu ứng, Thốn Tâm khe khẽ cười, sải bước chạy ra ngoài.

Nàng chỗ đi địa phương, cách nơi này chỗ lại gần bất quá , chính là Khảm cung đấu mẫu chỗ ở — ngũ minh cung.

Đấu bò, ngũ minh hai cung tuy rằng liền nhau, khả tự Thốn Tâm trời cao đến nay lại chưa từng bái phỏng. Mà ngồi ngay ngắn vân sàng đấu mẫu lúc này thấy nàng, cũng là rất có vẻ giật mình.

"Tây Hải tam công chúa?" Đấu mẫu đại mi chau lên, "Khó trách bên ngoài ồn ào, hóa ra là có khách quý ít gặp giáng lâm a."

Thốn Tâm thở hổn hển thở, bình phục hô hấp, nặn ra một nụ cười nói: "Lúc này phương đến bái kiến sư thúc, là Thốn Tâm thất lễ ."

"Cắt, thiếu giả mù sa mưa ." Đứng hầu một bên một mạch tiên Dư Nguyên sớm đã kìm nén không được, miệng ra ác ngôn, "Chúng ta cùng Xiển giáo thế bất lưỡng lập, ngươi cái này tiểu long không duyên cớ chạy tới bộ cái gì gần như? !"

Tam công chúa cười một tiếng, trực tiếp đối đấu mẫu nói: "Tự nhiên là có trọng bảo hiến cùng sư thúc."

"Chúng ta thượng thanh một mạch không thiếu bảo vật, tam công chúa còn là mời trở về đi." Nghe thái sư tiếng nói bình thản, khả trong đó hờ hững chi ý, lộ rõ trên mặt.

Thốn Tâm triều vị này nhà Ân trung thần chắp tay thi lễ: "Thiên tôn hà cớ gì đem lời nói được sớm như vậy, món bảo vật này, tiệt giáo không chỉ không có, còn ngày đêm chờ đợi có thể được."

"Úc ~" có phần thú vị , đấu mẫu không khỏi bãi bãi tay, ra hiệu trong điện đệ tử toàn bộ im lặng, tự tiếu phi tiếu nói, "Tây Hải tam công chúa, cơm có thể ăn bậy, không thể nói lung tung được. Hôm nay ngươi nếu không nói ra một cái căn nguyên, bản tọa cũng sẽ không dễ dàng bỏ qua."

"Cái này hiển nhiên." Thốn Tâm thản nhiên cười một cái, "Không biết một phương này Thiên Đế chi vị, ngài cảm không có hứng thú đâu?"

Lời vừa nói ra, bốn phía kinh ngạc. Đạo hạnh nông cạn như Triều lôi, đậu vinh đã là khịt mũi coi thường, mà căn cơ thâm hậu, lý giải tiền căn hậu quả giả như Khảm cung đấu mẫu tự mình thì là chân chính nghiêm túc lên.

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Chư vị đều cho rằng ta vì Dương Tiễn chi thê, cho nên đối với ta có nhiều địch ý. Cũng đừng quên , tiểu nữ Tú Oánh đã muốn bái tại thông thiên sư tổ môn hạ. Ý vị này, lần này sửa chữa thiên điều, Xiển Tiệt nhị giáo, sớm đã hợp thành mặt trận thống nhất."

"Sư thúc chắc hẳn rõ ràng, tuy phong thần xong chuyện, nhưng còn có ba tôn thần vị trống chỗ, đó chính là cùng giữa bầu trời tử vi đại đế cũng tôn tam phương đế vị. Nếu là tiệt giáo thôi động thiên điều sửa chữa thành công, cái này ba tôn đế vị liền lý nên có tiệt giáo một phần. Sư thúc tiền thân vì thông thiên sư tổ môn hạ tứ đại đệ tử đứng đầu, ở thiên đình chư thần trung, bất luận là luận bối phận, còn là luận pháp lực, sư thúc là hoàn toàn xứng đáng đệ nhất. Nếu là thiên điều sửa chữa thành công, một phương này Thiên Đế chi vị, lý nên về sư thúc tất cả."

"Sửa chữa thiên điều?" Dư Nguyên khó hiểu nói, "Ai sửa chữa thiên điều?"

Được, Thốn Tâm không lời nói, cái này còn có một không hiểu rõ tình huống , đấu mẫu cũng là giơ tay một cái tát: "Không hiểu thì im miệng, không ai đem ngươi đem câm điếc bán!"

Nàng quát lui Dư Nguyên, phương lặng lẽ nhìn trúng Thốn Tâm nói: "Chiếu ngươi nói như vậy, nếu là thiên điều sửa chữa thành công, bản tọa liền có một tôn đế vị, khả trái lại, nếu là thất bại , bản tọa liền chỉ có thể vô ích cực khổ vô công la?"

"Sư thúc anh minh." Thốn Tâm bận vái một cái thật sâu, cho nên ngươi liền mau ra tay đi, không động thủ nữa, liền cái gì đều không vớt được !

Đấu mẫu mỉm cười một cái, hiển nhiên đã muốn hiểu ý, đỉnh đầu nàng khảm châu báu quan tua cờ hơi hơi rung động, nhíu nhíu mày nói: "Ngươi cứ việc nói thẳng đi, bên ngoài như vậy cãi, có phải hay không là Dương Tiễn cái kia tiểu hỗn trướng rốt cục chơi lố rồi?"

Tiểu hỗn trướng, chơi lố rồi... Thốn Tâm nhếch miệng, lúng túng nói: "Chính là, cho nên giờ phút này chỉ có thể dựa vào sư thúc xuất thủ."

Đấu mẫu hơi hơi giơ tay, tay trái cầm Long Hổ ngọc như ý, tay phải thác tứ tượng tháp, ngâm khẽ một tiếng, thất hương xa liền kéo lết tường quang tránh nhập trong điện.

"Cái kia xử tại nơi này làm gì, còn không mau đi?"

"A? Ah ah, cám ơn sư thúc!" Cứ như vậy dễ dàng? Thốn Tâm vui vẻ ra mặt, tùy đấu mẫu lên xe mà đi.

Mà đang tại tam công chúa cùng Khảm cung đấu mẫu dây dưa thì, thiên môn chỗ đánh nhau sớm đã hừng hực khí thế.

Làm Bát muội tiến vào đấu bò cung thì, vương mẫu cùng Ngọc đế liền tại dao trì thông qua nàng đem hết thảy nghe tiếng biết, rõ ràng.

Liên sớm có phỏng đoán nương nương đều cả kinh trợn mắt hốc mồm, huống chi từ đầu tới đuôi đều giấu diếm Ngọc đế. Tam giới chi chủ vừa tức vừa hận, nhất thời tử trướng da mặt, ngón tay run rẩy, đã là giận không kềm được. Vương mẫu đỡ lấy hắn, không ngừng vuốt ngực của hắn miệng, nửa ngày, Ngọc đế phương thở nổi, trọng trọng hướng long án vỗ một cái, chỉ chụp được cái này Thanh Hoa chén trà nhảy bật lên, nước trà tích táp chảy đầy án, còn chảy đến dưới đất.

Hắn giận nói: "Lập tức cho trẫm phái người đi! Đi, đi đem bọn họ tất cả đều cho bắt trở lại! Không tiếc bất cứ giá nào!"

Ra lệnh một tiếng, Thiên Đình tất cả binh mã toàn bộ điều động, chia ra tứ lộ, như là giương nanh múa vuốt cự long, hướng phía thiên môn phương hướng bay nhào đi qua.

Là lấy, Hoàng Tuân vừa đuổi tới trời đông môn, liền thấy tinh kỳ tương liên, như mây đen rủ xuống vải, đao quang kiếm ảnh, có thể so với điện quang Hỏa xà, không biết có bao nhiêu thiên binh cuồn cuộn mà đến.

Nhìn được hắn hít sâu một hơi, Hoàng Tuân trong lòng bàn tay ướt át, soạt một tiếng rút ra bảo kiếm bảo kiếm, sau đó suy tư chốc lát, lại lại thu về. Hắn suy nghĩ nói, kiếm quang trong tay như tinh đấu, nhưng nếu trực tiếp như vậy hướng đem lên đi, cũng là song quyền nan địch tứ thủ a.

Trong đầu hắn đột nhiên thông suốt, mặc niệm khẩu quyết, chính là bảy mươi hai biến, trống rỗng một tòa núi lớn từ trên trời giáng xuống, nhất thời liền đem cái này lưu ly tạo, Bảo Ngọc trang trời đông môn đập nát bấy, càng đem đi ra con đường chắn được cực kỳ chặt chẽ.

Thiên binh bị cái này biến cố sợ tới giật mình, người phía trước khẩn cấp dừng lại, đằng sau nhất thời hãm không được, đụng đem lên đến, ngược lại dẫn tới té ngã hỗn loạn. Hoàng Tuân hé miệng vui lên, lắc mình biến hoá, lập tức biến gian lận trăm cái phân / thân đến, từng cái trợn mắt nhìn, cầm trong tay bảo kiếm, trái bổ phải chặt, xông vào trong thiên quân vạn mã, quả thật là hùng vĩ cực kỳ.

Mà Dương Tiễn Tú Oánh cái này cha con hai nơi lại muốn khổ sở nhiều. Hai người bọn họ khi quân phạm thượng không biết bao nhiêu lần, sớm đã leo lên Ngọc đế vương mẫu trong lòng sổ đen thủ vị, cho nên cũng trở thành tiên nhân thần tướng thứ nhất đả kích đối tượng.

Dương Tiễn một mình ngăn tại cửa Nam thiên trước, trong tay tam tiêm lưỡng nhận thần phong rốt cục có cơ hội lại xuất hiện năm đó phong thái. Hắn hiện ra Thiên Địa pháp tướng, trái bổ phải hướng, liêu điểm băng quẳng. Phần lớn thiên tướng được chứng kiến hắn năm đó uy phong, sớm đã xương xốp chân nhũn ra, như thế nào còn dám không biết sống chết tiến lên. Dương Tiễn thấy thế, vừa mới âm thầm thở phào một cái, chợt nghe bên tai gió táp, hắn bận nghiêng người một tránh, cái kia côn sắt liền sát tai của hắn đóa, trọng trọng đảo tại trên đất, thẳng đem đất này thượng cẩm thạch đánh cho bột phấn.

"Dương Tiễn đừng muốn càn rỡ, hiện nay ngươi nhưng không có Giang Sơn Xã Tắc Đồ tới bắt gia gia ta !"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân nhìn lại, không khỏi thầm than, lại là viên hồng cái thằng này sao...

Nhưng mà, đến được còn không ngừng viên hồng. Đao châm tinh, nằm đoạn tinh, phản ngâm tinh, hoang vu tinh, thiên ôn tinh, vỡ vụn tinh cùng nhau ra trận. Thông Thiên giáo chủ có thể ước thúc tiệt giáo môn hạ, nhưng những này không thuộc về đại giáo yêu dị phong thần, giáo chủ tỏ vẻ hắn cũng không quản được.

Dương Tiễn trước mắt là Thiên Đình khâm phạm, thất quái là trời thượng chính thần, tỏ vẻ bắt hắn cũng phân là nội sự tình a.

Mấy người kia, hóa xà miệng phun sương độc, hóa cẩu miệng phún hồng châu, biến ngưu còn có thể phun ra Ngưu Hoàng đốt nhân, mà con rết tinh tắc cùng hắn huynh đệ như vậy, một trái một phải, phát ra khói đen đến. Mà bọn họ đại ca vượn trắng tinh chính là côn sắt như múa phượng, húc đầu chính là một chút.

Dương Tiễn thấy thế nhíu nhíu mày, không tránh cũng không tránh, trong tay trái Ánh sáng chợt lóe, chỉ lần này, liền đem bảy người toàn bộ chấn khai.

Viên hồng lăn trên mặt đất vài vòng, phun ra một ngụm máu, không dám tin nói: "Không hơn trăm năm chưa đấu, ngươi pháp lực như thế nào tăng trưởng nhanh như vậy? !"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân khe khẽ cười: "Tứ phế tinh quân nói quá lời , Dương Tiễn mấy năm bề bộn nhiều việc công vụ, làm sao có thể như sao quân một dạng siêng năng tu luyện. Chỉ là, tại hạ khả năng trời sinh cùng Nữ Oa nương nương hữu duyên, không có Giang Sơn Xã Tắc Đồ, còn có Bảo Liên Đăng."

Nói xong, hắn giơ lên trong tay ngũ thải vầng sáng lưu chuyển đèn hoa sen hướng bọn họ lắc lắc, thất tinh thấy tên tiểu bạch kiểm này động tác không khỏi hít sâu một hơi, thật sự là quá mẹ nó tiện !

Mà về phần dương Tú Oánh bên này, vừa thấy cái này trùng trùng điệp điệp thiên binh đánh tới, tiểu công chúa chính là giật mình, bảo kiếm trong tay ra khỏi vỏ, lập tức hóa thành vạn thiên kiếm ảnh, tung hoành cờ vải, chiếm cứ sáu mươi bốn cái phương vị, ấn độn giáp chia sinh, thương, đừng, đỗ, cảnh, chết, kinh, mở tám môn, chính là bát quái trận.

Tú Oánh bãi bãi tay nói: "Đến a, hôm nay bản công chúa ở chỗ này chờ , xem ai có thể phá trận đi ra."

Vừa dứt lời, liền nghe bên kia có nhân gọi: "Chúng tướng nghe ta hiệu lệnh, từ khảm môn tiến, chấn môn ra!"

A, thật là có hiểu trận pháp , Tú Oánh đang muốn nhìn xem người đến người nào, lại chợt cảm thấy sau lưng tiếng gió hô hô, cực nóng đánh tới, nàng vội cúi đầu một tránh, né tránh càn khôn vòng, nhưng chính là như vậy cúi người một chút, xuyên tim khóa ra vạt áo, liền bị một thứ từ dưới mặt đất duỗi ra tay một phen thoát đi.

Tú Oánh quá sợ hãi, Một kiếm liền muốn đâm tới, Hỏa Tiêm Thương từ bên đánh tới, sinh sôi đem nàng cản trở về. Lần trì hoãn này, Thổ hành tôn đi ngàn dặm, sớm đã trốn được xa xa.

Na Tra, Thổ hành tôn hai tên lùn kề vai sát cánh, đắc ý nhìn hướng Tú Oánh: "Bây giờ nhìn ngươi cái này giả công chúa làm sao bây giờ!"

Tú Oánh giận quá thành cười, xoay tròn thân hóa thành chân thân bản tướng: "Hừ, công chúa lại không phải là Thiên Đình đặc sản, địa phương khác không thể có sao? ! Liền tính không có xuyên tim khóa, đánh chết các ngươi mấy cái này tiểu tặc cũng không đáng kể!"

Xiển giáo đệ tử đời ba vừa thấy nàng tướng mạo, đều là giật mình, tuấn mắt tu mi, lưỡng má lúm đồng tiền sinh hà, tú mỹ bên trong khí khái anh hùng hừng hực, giống như Dương Tiễn, cho nên cũng có mấy phần giống Dao Cơ.

"Ngươi, ngươi là..."

"Ngày đó nhỏ máu nghiệm thân, cái này nhưng cũng là nghiệm quá được, nguyên lai không phải là trương gia công chúa, mà là dương gia ..." Ân ngoại ô lẩm bẩm nói.

Tú Oánh cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ít nói lời vô ích, đánh đi!"

Mấy người liếc nhau, giương nanh múa vuốt đánh làm một đoàn.

Tiểu công chúa khẩu hiệu kêu vang dội, nhưng không có xuyên tim khóa bằng bản lĩnh thật sự đón đánh, liền tính Na Tra bọn người không lấy nhiều khi ít, nàng cũng có chút phí sức.

Hỗn thiên lăng quay đầu đánh tới, Tú Oánh bận nâng thanh sương kiếm ngăn tại trước mặt, lăng kiếm dây dưa, hai người các chấp nhất phương, kéo tới đều là trong lòng bàn tay trắng bệch. Tú Oánh tâm tư thay đổi thật nhanh, như lại chịu đựng đi, là nàng ăn thiệt thòi, còn là hạ tiên cơ vì cường. Nàng mắt vận thần quang, một vệt kim quang bắn ra, bắn nhanh Na Tra mặt. Na Tra giật mình, gấp hóa ba đầu tám cánh tay, một tay ném ra gạch vàng, liền hướng Tú Oánh trán đập tới.

Tú Oánh bận tưởng lui trở về, lại bị Na Tra thừa cơ dùng hỗn thiên lăng trói lại, ngạnh sinh sinh kéo trở về, bảo vật này là Oa Hoàng Cung chi vật, dù là Tú Oánh chém vào đâm đâm, như cũ hư hao không được.

Mắt thấy cái kia gạch liền đến trước mắt, tiểu công chúa sợ tới nhắm mắt, theo bản năng liền kêu một tiếng: "Cảnh ca ca!"

Khả đến được thế nhưng không phải là cảnh ca ca, nàng lại ngửi thấy quen thuộc gỗ thông hương. Nàng rút sụt sịt cái mũi, lại là hắn tới...

Nhị Lang Chân Quân tại cửa Nam thiên chỗ thật lâu không gặp chính mình đám kia sư đệ, liền cảm giác không tốt, vì thế lại sử ra hội đồng thiết yếu thân ngoại hóa thân đến đây cứu viện, nhiều năm như vậy, rốt cục tới kịp cứu nữ nhi một lần. Hắn một đao đâm hồi gạch vàng, dắt Tú Oánh liên xoáy số chuyển, giãy dụa hỗn thiên lăng, liền đem nàng bảo hộ ở sau lưng.

Đao chém đến, có hắn ngăn trở, kiếm bổ tới, có hắn đánh bay, ráng mây liệt hỏa, tử điện cương phong, đều có hắn từng cái ngăn trở. Nàng chỉ cần theo ở phía sau là được rồi, Tú Oánh kinh ngạc nhìn đứng tại sau lưng cha, trong lòng như đánh nghiêng ngũ vị bình, cảm giác khó chịu.

Nàng chính khó chịu , chợt cảm thấy đỉnh đầu một mảnh bóng râm chụp xuống, nàng giương mắt vừa nhìn, vuông vức, kim quang lập lòe bảo tháp, thế nhưng quay đầu nện xuống.

"Cha!" Nàng vừa mới hô lên, đồng thời cũng nghe thấy mẫu thân đồng dạng kinh hoảng tiếng kêu: "Khảm cung đấu mẫu, ngươi làm cái gì? !"

Tứ tượng tháp đã đến đỉnh đầu, Dương Tiễn không đợi quay đầu, chỉ một cái bổ nhào đem Tú Oánh bảo hộ ở dưới thân, hai người lăn một tuần né tránh, mà cái kia tháp thì tại bên cạnh bọn họ đập ầm ầm hạ, đem Thổ hành tôn bọn người toàn bộ đè ở phía dưới.

Thất hương xa bên trong, Thốn Tâm thở phào một cái, như cũ nhìn hằm hằm đấu mẫu, mà đấu mẫu đối mặt với Thốn Tâm lửa giận, lại là khe khẽ cười: "Hỗ trợ a, không phải là ngươi thỉnh bản tọa đến được sao? Mới thiên điều ở nơi nào, nhanh lấy ra giao cho bản tọa, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ Tử tiêu cung."

"Ngươi!" Thốn Tâm khó thở, lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại, hắn đỡ nữ nhi từ dưới đất đứng lên, thay tiểu cô nương vỗ vỗ xám, liền chắp tay thi lễ nói: "Vậy làm phiền sư thúc ."

Nói xong, hắn liền đem chứa mới thiên điều túi càn khôn toàn bộ giao cho đấu mẫu. Tam công chúa trơ mắt nhìn xem Dương Tiễn trăm năm tâm huyết cứ như vậy bị đấu mẫu một mạch lấy đi, khả người này còn là nàng gọi tới , giận đến liên nước mắt tất cả cút xuống dưới.

"Khóc cái gì chứ ?" Dương Tiễn kéo qua Thốn Tâm, giơ tay nhẹ lau nàng nước mắt, cười nói: "Chỉ có thể muốn đẩy ra một bộ chân chính tạo phúc tam giới mới thiên điều, ai cầm lấy đi thấy Thái sư tổ, lại gì khác nhau?"

"Khả đây là ngươi liều mạng đổi lấy..." Thốn Tâm nhớ tới cái này ngàn năm mưa gió, càng cảm thấy khó chịu, lã chã rơi lệ.

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ đầu của nàng, cười đến lại là vô cùng thoải mái: "Ta liều mạng như vậy, cũng chỉ là muốn về nhà. Quán Giang Khẩu dương gia bởi ngày này điều lạnh lùng mà diệt, mẫu thân của ta bởi vì Ngọc đế tàn bạo mà chết, ta và ngươi còn có Châu Châu, bởi vì cái này nhiều như rừng bị ép tách rời, hiện tại, chúng ta cuối cùng có thể đoàn tụ , ngươi nên cao hứng mới phải, nhanh chớ khóc ."

Thốn Tâm thuận thế dựa sát vào nhau tiến hắn trong ngực, cùng hắn một đạo ôm Tú Oánh, ba người ôm thành một đoàn. Nàng hôn hôn Tú Oánh cái trán, nghẹn ngào nói: "Vậy cũng là vạn hạnh , rốt cục có thể về nhà ."

Dương gia ba miệng vô sự một thân nhẹ tạm thời không đề cập tới, lại nói Khảm cung đấu mẫu cầm thiên điều thư quyển, thẳng đến Tử tiêu cung mà đi. Tử tiêu cung chính là Hồng Quân lão tổ đạo trường, nằm ở ba mươi ba trọng thiên ngoại, quanh mình hỗn độn loạn lưu, khoảnh khắc liền có thể đem phàm nhân xé thành mảnh nhỏ, như vô Đại La đạo hạnh, là quyết định không dám lên ngày này bậc thang.

Đấu mẫu ẩn ẩn thấy đám mây cung điện tường quang thụy khí, trong lòng càng thêm vui sướng, đang chờ đi lên thì, lại bị một người ngăn lại.

Người trước mắt, tuấn tú bất phàm, trường thân ngọc lập vu mịt mờ mênh mông bên trong, có phong thanh nguyệt giảo chi tư, di thế độc lập thái độ, chính là Ngao Cảnh.

Hắn chắp tay thi lễ, trên mặt ý cười dạt dào: "Gặp qua sư thúc tổ."

Đấu mẫu sửng sốt: "Ngươi tới nơi này làm gì?"

"Đệ tử là chuyên tới để thông báo sư thúc tổ ." Ngao Cảnh hòa nhã nói, "Thái Ất, nam cực hai vị sư thúc tổ cũng cùng ta sư phụ bọn người đã đi trước Đông Phương thang trời, mười bước một gõ năm bước cúi đầu, lấy vô thượng thành tâm khẩn thỉnh nói tổ sửa chữa thiên điều. Ngài như không đi nữa, chỉ sợ cũng không còn kịp rồi."

"Đông Phương thang trời? ! Đạo Tổ không phải là tại Tử tiêu cung sao, bọn họ rõ ràng là làm cho ta lấy mới thiên điều đi!"

Đấu mẫu giận nói xương mắc tại cổ họng đầu, Dương Tiễn tại lúc này không có khả năng lừa nàng, như thế cấp tốc tình huống, hắn ngoại trừ dựa vào nàng, còn có thể cầu ai? Nhưng bây giờ lại lại là như vậy, đấu mẫu suy tư chốc lát, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, hóa ra là tiểu tử này tự tác chủ trương, rút củi dưới đáy nồi!

Nàng vừa ra tay giải Dương Tiễn chi vây, hắn liền là khắc rời đi Thiên Đình, thông tri Xiển giáo lão già, vượt lên trước một bước hi sinh kính dâng, chạy đi cầu Đạo Tổ. Nàng cái này cường lấy mới thiên điều ngược lại rơi xuống hạ thành.

Nàng chợt quát lên, "Đồ hỗn trướng, ngươi an dám như thế!"

Ngao Cảnh cười một tiếng: "Ta cô phụ lòng mang tam giới, có đức độ, xưa nay không để ý này đó vật ngoài thân, tiểu tử lại bởi gia nghiệp chi mệt, lo lắng hết lòng, lại làm sao có thể nhìn ngài đem bất thế công lao một người mờ ám đi đâu? Ngài đừng tức giận, trước bái trời cao bậc thang, lại tới thu thập tiểu tử không muộn."

Đấu mẫu một cây ngón tay ngọc tức giận tới mức rung động: "Tốt tốt tốt, Dương Tiễn thu được hảo đồ đệ, chúng ta còn nhiều thời gian chờ xem!"

Ngao Cảnh nhìn qua thất hương xa nhanh chóng đi, không khỏi cười một cái, bận giá kim quang lại hồi thiên đình, thông tri Dương Tiễn bọn người đi trước Đông Phương thang trời.

Đông Phương thang trời, cao vút trong mây, Thốn Tâm lăng lăng đứng tại phần dưới, nhìn qua trên bậc máu tươi, hốt hoảng, sớm đã không biết là chiều nay năm nào. Dương Tiễn thấy nàng vừa đến đây, liền mê mê mang mang bộ dáng, không khỏi lo lắng, bận vỗ vỗ nàng khuôn mặt nói: "Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm giật mình, bận bôi nước mắt nói: "Ta chỉ là... Thật là vui ..."

Nhìn đến ngày này bậc thang, nàng rốt cuộc hiểu rõ, Thái Cực xoay tròn, tuần hoàn qua lại, bắt đầu tại nơi đây, rốt cục nơi đây. Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn thiên mệnh, đến hôm nay liền là đem kết thúc, chờ đợi bọn họ , sẽ là hoàn toàn mới thiên chương, có thể tự do viết thiên chương.

Đây hết thảy, đều muốn dựa vào ngày này bậc thang thượng lão nhân, là hắn cho bọn hắn một cơ hội làm lại. Nghĩ đến đây, nàng bận kéo kéo Dương Tiễn cùng Tú Oánh: "Nhanh quỳ xuống, khấu tạ nói tổ."

Dương Tiễn khẽ giật mình, mỉm cười gật đầu: "Đây là tự nhiên."

Vì thế, ba người cũng cùng Hoàng Tuân, Ngao Cảnh đều tại thang trời chỗ quỳ xuống, liên tục dập đầu. Hồng Quân lão tổ rốt cục chậm rãi mở mắt, cười nhạt một tiếng, nhìn nổi phương mấy cái ho đến máu me đầm đìa đồ tôn kinh ngạc không thôi.

Nam Cực Tiên Ông thấy thế hỏi: "Sư tổ mỉm cười không nói, nhưng là đáp ứng sửa chữa thiên điều chi ý."

Đấu mẫu vội vàng đi theo nói: "Mới thiên điều đã muốn sửa soạn xong hết, cựu thiên điều từng đống tội ác cũng hiện ra ở ngài trước mắt, sư tổ, lúc này không thay đổi, chờ đến khi nào a?"

Lão tổ hất lên bụi bặm, thản nhiên nói: "Thông nó biến, thiên hạ vô tệ pháp; chấp kỳ phương, thiên hạ vô thiện giáo. Các ngươi như thế kiền tâm tạo phúc tam giới, lão đạo lại làm sao có thể không đáp ứng?"

Thái Ất chân nhân nghe vậy vui vẻ: "Vậy ý của ngài là, ngài muốn phân đất phong hầu lục ngự?"

Đạo Tổ lại cười cười không nói lời nào, khả đang chờ ba người quỳ xuống tạ ơn thì, lão nhân gia ông ta thản nhiên tới một câu: "Dương Tiễn ở đâu?"

Phốc... Thái Ất chân nhân lảo đảo một cái, Đạo Tổ, không nghĩ tới ngài là như vậy Đạo Tổ, cái này rất lúng túng nha...

Dương Tiễn nghe thang mây phía trên, tiếng như hoàng chung đại lữ, đang gọi hắn tên, bận đáp: " có đệ tử."

Đạo Tổ mỉm cười một cái, váy dài một chiêu, Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm, Tú Oánh, Ngao Cảnh cũng cùng Hoàng Tuân chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt nhoáng một cái, tức thì liền đã đặt mình vào mây mù lượn lờ Tiên Đài bên trong.

"Dương Tiễn ~" Đạo Tổ mắt mang ý cười, nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, từ ái tường hòa, "Ngươi chịu nhục trăm năm, thôi động mới thiên điều xuất thế, lao khổ công cao, vì thế nhân chỗ không kịp. Lão đạo hôm nay liền có nhất trọng lễ, ban thưởng cùng ngươi, để bày tỏ rõ ngươi tuyên cổ bất biến đạo tâm."

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, cúi người hạ bái, lại là từ chối: "Đệ tử chỉ cầu cùng thê nữ về gia, không dám tham sư tổ trọng bảo."

Đạo Tổ yên lặng cười một cái: "Lời này lại là kém, gia cũng muốn hồi, bảo cũng muốn được. Ngươi đừng vội cự tuyệt, ép buộc ngàn năm, mất mà được lại, như thế đại hỉ, ngươi cũng phải có biết thấy mới tốt a."

Thốn Tâm giật mình, mắt thấy Đạo Tổ chỉ một ngón tay, một lồng ánh sáng không có vào Dương Tiễn trong cơ thể, hắn thiên nhãn trung phấn mang chợt lóe lên. Thốn Tâm đã giật mình tại nguyên chỗ, không biết là nên kinh nên hỉ, nàng cầm thật chặt Dương Tiễn cánh tay, lại gặp hắn hai mắt lật một cái, thế nhưng cứ như vậy hôn mê!

Tam công chúa vội ôm trụ Dương Tiễn, nói xong khôi phục trí nhớ đâu! Đây là thế nào! Nàng nhìn về phía Hồng Quân lão tổ, khẩn cấp hỏi: "Đạo Tổ, đây là!"

Lão tổ lại là khó được chế nhạo cười một cái: "Năm đó hắn ôm ngươi, cúi đầu một gõ thượng ngày này bậc thang, hôm nay đổi lấy ngươi ôm hắn, từng bước một hạ cái này đám mây, có qua có lại, đến nơi đến chốn, phương không phụ cái này ngàn ngã kết tóc chi tình."

Cái gì có qua có lại, đến nơi đến chốn? Tú Oánh bọn người ở tại một bên nghe được lòng tràn đầy không hiểu, đang muốn ngẩng đầu đến hỏi Thốn Tâm, lại thấy nàng thoảng qua cúi đầu, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, lại như phù dung khóc lộ. Nàng nước mắt, tựa như sớm tinh mơ giọt sương như vậy, tích táp rơi xuống, khả trên mặt lúm đồng tiền, lại so hoa sen ra lục sóng còn muốn đốt hồn phách người.

"Tiểu long khấu tạ nói tổ đại ân đại đức."

Tú Oánh nghe nàng bái tạ phía sau, liền hơi cúi thân dễ dàng đem nàng cái kia uy chấn tam giới phụ thân ôm ngang lên, lại quay đầu hướng chính mình nói: "Đi a, đám trẻ con, chúng ta về nhà ."

"Hồi, về nhà?" Tiểu công chúa lẩm bẩm nói, (⊙﹏⊙)b ngươi nhất định phải ôm công chúa hắn trở về sao?

Nàng đang muốn mở miệng gọi nương, lại bị cảnh ca ca ngăn lại. Ngao Cảnh chỉ về đằng trước, cười khanh khách nói: "Ngươi nhìn."

Thốn Tâm ôm Dương Tiễn, lanh lợi, hướng dưới thềm đi đến, đầu của bọn hắn phát ở trong gió dây dưa thành một chỗ, áo đỏ huyền váy tuỳ tiện bay lên, liên đường này cái khác đào lý, phảng phất đều bị nàng nhiệt tình lây nhiễm,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cạnh tướng nộ phóng, bụi bụi lũ, xán lạn như một áng mây màu.

Cái này giống như bọn họ đoạn này ngàn năm tình duyên, ngẫu gặp trời đông giá rét nhất thời tạ, gió xuân thổi qua liền lại sinh.

Rốt cục lề mà lề mề viết đến đại kết cục a, tối hôm qua viết viết tưởng còn là viết xong một đạo phát lên đi, cua cua vẫn luôn chờ đợi mọi người, phiên ngoại tác giả-kun cần thiết cấu tứ một chút, mọi người muốn nhìn cái gì cũng có thể để lời nhắn nha, đến lúc đó đợi viết tốt lắm, liền cùng nhau toàn bộ phát lên. Yêu ngươi manh!

( chính văn xong )

-oOo-

 **Chương 136 - Phiên ngoại 1**

tam giới bên trong đích đại sự giống như trừ tịch ban đêm đích pháo trượng tựa như phải , nổ hoàn một cuộc , lại tới một cuộc .

ngày con muốn sửa đổi , trừ Ngọc đế bên ngoài , lại phân che ba vị đế quân , phân đi Ngọc đế hơn phân nửa quyền lực , liên đới thiên thượng nhân gian đích thần chế cũng vì vậy trọng tố , chức vị điều động , huyên náo như lửa như đồ .

điều này cũng làm cho thôi , nhất làm người ta kinh ngạc chính là , thúc đẩy đây hết thảy đích , chính là mọi người cho là đã sớm tối tâm can đích Dương Tiễn !

bây giờ , mọi người đều biết , hai lang chân quân không chỉ có mình nhẫn nhục vật đeo tăng sức nặng , còn cả nhà đủ ra trận , đem dao trì hai vị kia đùa bỡn phải cùng kẻ ngu tựa như phải , còn một đùa bỡn chính là mấy trăm năm a .

dao trì dặm binh binh bàng bàng cũng chưa có ngừng nghỉ quá , bài trí khí cụ đổi một bộ lại bộ/vỏ , tiên nga trị giá quan nhân người câm như hến . dĩ nhiên , loại này chìm trệ đích không khí giới hạn với tầng dưới tiên gia , đối với hai giáo phong thần người , lại là khác một phen tình trạng liễu .

" sư phụ , cái này 、 đây là thật đích ? "

Thái Ất chân nhân ngồi ngay ngắn hay nghiêm cung chánh điện , lưu miện cổn dùng/uống , bảo tương uy nghiêm , nghe vậy đạo : " tự nhiên , đồ nhi , cũng là bọn ngươi làm việc lỗ mãng …"

kia trá cau tú khí chân mày , vội vàng nói : " sư phụ , nói mau trọng điểm , thiểu giả bộ , mọi người đều biết ngươi là một cái gì bộ dáng , bây giờ giả bộ thế ngoại cao nhân cũng đã chậm ! "

" hắc , ngươi cái này con thỏ nhỏ chết bầm ! ngươi hiểu cá gì liền hạt thao thao ! " Thái Ất chân nhân trong nháy mắt rách công , níu lấy lỗ tai của hắn đạo , " sư phụ ta bây giờ kim không phải là tích so , chính là thống ngự vạn loại đích đông phương thanh hoa đại đế , đại đế hiểu không ? ! không giả bộ có thể được không ! "

" ai yêu , ai yêu , sư phụ buông tay , đại đế cũng không có thể tùy tiện nhéo người ta lỗ tai a ! "

một bên dương đảm nhiệm bận rộn đả viên tràng đạo : " sư thúc thứ tội , kia trá sư huynh cũng là nhất thời tình thế cấp bách , kính xin ngài nhìn khi hắn là cố tích tay chân tình đích phân thượng , trước nói cho hắn biết chân tướng đến tột cùng như thế nào đi . "

" cố tích tay chân tình ? " chân nhân trên mặt nụ cười khoảnh khắc biến mất hầu như không còn , hướng về phía một đám hình dung thấp thỏm ngọc hư tam đại đệ tử đạo , " bây giờ các ngươi cũng nhớ tay chân tình cái này bốn chữ liễu , kia ngày đó ở trên trời cửa chỗ ỷ lớn hiếp nhỏ vi ẩu các ngươi sư chất nữ lúc , thế nào không muốn khởi lời này đây ? "

" nói như vậy , thật là chúng ta trách lầm Dương sư huynh liễu …"

hành thổ tôn cúi đầu lẩm bẩm nói , một bên đặng thiền ngọc nghe vậy lại bấm hắn mấy cái , " sớm nói cho ngươi biết , chớ có quấy nhiễu Dương sư huynh làm việc , hắn tự có đạo lý của hắn , bây giờ nháo thành như vậy , ngươi kêu ta như thế nào có mặt đi gặp Thốn Tâm chị dâu ! "

kia trá khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn phồng phải đỏ bừng , ho khan một cái ba ba đạo : " ta cho là nàng là trợ Trụ vi ngược , giúp nàng cha … cẩu cấp khiêu tường …"

Thái Ất chân nhân vừa gõ hắn ót , giọng căm hận nói : " ai là chó , a ? ta xem ngươi mới dài chó đầu óc , ngay cả Hoàng Tuân tiểu tử kia bất quá cùng hắn cữu cữu chung sống chừng mười năm cũng biết tin tưởng hắn làm người , ngươi thế nào hãy cùng trúng tà tựa như phải , cư nhiên cùng mình người kêu đánh kêu giết đây ? ! "

mọi người tại chỗ đều là mặt đỏ tử trướng , Thái Ất chân nhân tuy không có chỉ rõ đạo tính mắng hắn cửa toàn bộ , nhưng mỗi người cũng rõ ràng hiểu , ngày đó cùng kia trá một đạo là không phải là chẳng phân biệt được đích cũng không phải là bọn họ sao ~

hành thổ tôn nức nở nói : " ta 、 ta đây đi ngay cho Dương sư huynh bị/cha/chịu kinh xin tội ! "

còn lại mọi người cũng nhất tề xưng là , Thái Ất chân nhân liếc mắt đạo : " đi cũng không dùng , hắn lại không thấy được cũng nghe không tới . "

" cái gì ? ! tại sao , chẳng lẽ Dương sư huynh hắn ! "

đoàn người lại là thất chủy bát thiệt vội vàng hỏi tới , làm cho Thái Ất chân nhân não nhân tử đau / thương yêu .

" đừng làm rộn ! là đạo tổ cho ban thưởng , hắn chính là đã bất tỉnh mà thôi ! "

ân hồng không hiểu nói : " ban thưởng có thể để cho một kim tiên bất tỉnh lâu như vậy ? ngài xác định không phải là trừng phạt …"

chân nhân : "…"

cái nghi vấn này , giống nhau oanh lượn quanh ở Dương phủ trong lòng mọi người .

yên lặng trăm năm Quán Giang Khẩu dương trạch một tịch náo nhiệt lên . tiên tới tiên hướng , thần minh thường tới , nầy đây , sạch sẻ chỉnh tề đích đình viện trong tổng để án mấy cùng ngồi điếm , thấm hương đích trà cùng tiểu thực thỉnh thoảng liền thêm đi lên , kia đang bưng mâm trà đích tiếu lệ tỳ nữ cũng là người quen , chính là ba Thánh mẫu đích thị mà linh chi .

Dương Thiền thấy nàng đi tới đi lui , quần bãi nếu bay , vội vàng kéo nàng nói : " ho khan một cái , Hảo muội muội , ho khan một cái , ngươi liền nghỉ một lát mà , bây giờ phải làm sẽ không có người , ho khan một cái … ngươi ngồi nơi này tới , ta đi xem một chút , ho khan một cái , nhị ca . "

một lời chưa hết , liền ho khan không biết bao nhiêu thanh .

linh chi bận rộn cầm ngược tay của nàng đạo : " cô nãi nãi của ta , ngươi liền nghỉ ngơi một chút đi , chân quân kia mà có chị dâu ngươi ở , mà ta , những năm này đều ở đây trong nhà , đã sớm lười cả người xương ngứa ngáy liễu , ngươi nhưng là …"

vừa đọc cùng đã qua , nàng trong cổ họng ô yết mấy cái , hết sức muốn trán ra một nụ cười , lại cuối cùng lăn xuống lệ tới .

Dương Thiền cũng là mù quáng vòng , đang muốn giơ tụ gạt lệ , một tờ quen thuộc khăn tay lại nhẹ nhàng xúc thượng nàng tiều tụy gò má của . nàng cả người bị hoàn vào một ấm áp đích ôm trong ngực , cũng là một trận hoảng hốt , giống như lại đang làm mộng đẹp tựa như phải .

cái này ở quá khứ có lẽ là mộng , nhưng vào thời khắc này , ở đó sao nhiều người cố gắng hạ , rốt cục thành thật .

Hoàng thiên : ông trời hóa giọng thuần hậu , ôn nhu nói : " mới đi mở ra một hồi , các ngươi lại bắt đầu thương cảm , đều đi qua liễu , bây giờ phải làm về phía trước nhìn mới là . a tuân còn không mau đở ngươi linh chi di . "

" là , linh chi di , ngươi mau ngồi . " Hoàng Tuân đở linh chi ngồi vào Dương Thiền bên người , " chớ có khóc . "

Hoàng Tuân trong miệng vừa nói chuyện , lo lắng ánh mắt lại từ không từ mẫu thân mình trên người dời đi . mới ngày con xuất thế , nàng vì vậy lấy được xá miễn , cuối cùng từ Hoa Sơn áp đính hạ giải thoát đi ra . vậy mà , nàng sinh sau suy yếu liền bị ép vào Hoa Sơn , cộng thêm nhiều năm nhốt , tuy có cữu cữu tổ mẫu chiếu cố , nhưng tiên thể cũng không tránh được khỏi bị đến tổn hại . nàng vừa mới mới vừa lấy được thích , lại không để ý hết thảy dùng bảo liên đèn vì vô cớ hôn mê đích cữu cữu chữa thương , bây giờ càng là suy yếu , tái nhợt phảng phất một trang giấy .

cữu cữu ngã xuống , mẫu thân lảo đảo muốn ngã , may là Hoàng Tuân ý chí kiên định , cũng không khỏi sợ hãi .

hắn nhẹ nhàng vỗ mẫu thân đơn bạc đích sống lưng , nghe nàng ưu tâm lo lắng nói : " ta nơi nào là vì những thứ kia , ta là đang lo lắng nhị ca , thân thể hắn rõ ràng không có vấn đề , chẳng lẽ bị thương là nguyên thần ? "

Hoàng Tuân sửng sốt , trong lòng lạc đăng một cái , đợi phục hồi tinh thần lại , đang muốn miễn cưỡng khuyên lơn , tay lại bị một con khác khoan hậu đích bàn tay cầm . hắn kinh ngạc nhìn về phía phụ thân , hắn mi mắt rõ ràng cùng hắn tương tự , có thể nhìn đứng lên lại luôn là tĩnh táo bình thản , mang theo dẹp yên lòng người lực lượng .

" Dương sư huynh lập được lớn như thế công , Thái sư tổ sẽ không vô cớ đả thương hắn . "

" vậy vạn nhất là những người khác đâu , không phải nói ngày đó bốn phế tinh cùng kia trá đám người vi ẩu ta nhị ca sao ? "

" bằng bọn họ , cũng không có thể đem đồ đệ của ta đánh cho thành như vậy đi …" ngọc đỉnh chân nhân từ nội thất lần duyệt điển tịch đi ra , đúng lúc gia nhập thảo luận , có thể nói trứ vừa nói , ngay cả chính hắn cũng bắt đầu hoài nghi , " vậy hắn làm sao có thể một mơ màng nửa tháng đây ? chẳng lẽ sư tổ đích ban thưởng , chính là để cho đồ nhi ta hảo sinh ngủ một giấc ? đây cũng quá liêm giới liễu … ai nha , cái này hao ngày chó đi tìm thuốc , ngoan đồ tôn đi tìm Thông Thiên giáo chủ giúp một tay , thế nào một đều không trở lại , hơn nữa hôm nay đồ đệ vợ cũng không có lao ra . "

Hoàng Tuân chân mày khẩn túc : " đây không phải là nói , cữu cữu hôm nay không nhúc nhích chút nào . "

" không nhất định …" ma ngang Thái tử cùng đại Thái tử phi cặp tay vào cửa , vừa vặn nghe được cái đuôi , " nàng có lẽ là bị hù dọa thói quen . "

mọi người tại chỗ nghe vậy đều là khóe miệng vừa kéo , Thái tử phi nghi ngờ nói : " bọn họ tình cảm vợ chồng quá mức đốc , muội phu nhúc nhích có tỉnh lại đích miêu đầu , Thốn Tâm không phải là hẳn một cái nhào tới sao , chạy đến làm gì , hơn nữa mỗi lần bị dọa sợ đến cái đó dáng vẻ …"

ngọc đỉnh chân nhân đở ngạch thở dài nói : " tựa như có chỉ kim sí chim đại bàng ở phía sau đuổi đi nàng tựa như phải …"

mọi người mặc liễu mặc , nhất tề gật đầu .

có thể không sợ sao , tấc lòng đang bên trong phòng nghe rõ ràng , nhưng cái này muốn nàng giải thích thế nào , nàng nhìn sang Dương Tiễn an tường đích ngủ cho , đưa tay bấm hắn một cái , lại bắt đầu rầu rỉ .

đạo tổ ngày đó đích ý tứ , phải là để cho Dương Tiễn nhớ lại kiếp trước . đây chính là kiếp trước a , nàng cùng hắn cải vả ngàn năm , hành hạ đến hai người hỏng mất vợ chồng cuộc sống .

nữ nhân luôn là mâu thuẫn , có lúc nàng hy vọng Dương Tiễn nhớ tới quá khứ , cùng nàng chân chính móc tim móc phổi đích nói một lần , toàn liễu kiếp trước tiếc nuối . nhưng khi khả năng này rốt cục muốn thành thật lúc , nàng lại khiếp đảm đứng lên .

coi như Dương Tiễn bất kể giác nàng đời trước đích quá lỗi , vậy đời này tử đích đây ?

nói láo lừa gạt hắn mười ba tuổi , hư lấy ủy để cầu thần vị . không có trí nhớ đích Dương Tiễn sẽ tin tưởng là nàng thẹn với cha mẹ , mà có trí nhớ đích Dương Tiễn là sẽ lập tức hiểu , nàng không chỉ là thẹn với cha mẹ , mà là từ đầu tới đuôi đang ở lợi dụng hắn , dùng xong liền tính toán đạp hắn …

vừa nghĩ tới hắn phản ứng kịp sắc mặt của , Tam công chúa liền không ngừng được mình chạy trốn đích chân .

cho nên mấy ngày trước đây , Dương Tiễn ngón tay vừa động , nàng liền phá cửa ra , đem người cả nhà cũng hù dọa ngu dốt . nhưng là như vậy phản phục mấy chục lần , công chúa cũng cảm thấy vô cùng mệt mỏi , hơn nữa nàng cũng bắt đầu lo âu . chẳng lẽ là nàng hiểu sai ý , còn là Dương Tiễn ở nàng xem không thấy đích thời điểm bị thương ? nhớ lại kiếp trước nơi nào cần lâu như vậy , nàng rõ ràng một đêm là tốt .

vì vậy , nàng bắt đầu cùng mọi người một đạo nghĩ biện pháp lấy tỉnh hắn , nhưng giở hết trăm phương ngàn kế , nhưng thủy chung đồ lao vô công .

Thốn Tâm thở dài một tiếng , lại vặn kiền mạt tử , thay hắn sát bên người . mười mấy thiên đô không có tắm , nếu không phải là nàng , đã sớm thúi chết .

mới vừa kéo ra vạt áo của hắn , ấm áp đích mạt tử chạm đến cổ của hắn hạng , Dương Tiễn lại hơi quay đầu .

Thốn Tâm thầm mắng một câu , cái này tên lường gạt , có bản lãnh liền bây giờ tỉnh lại a , như vậy cả kinh một chợt coi là cái gì !

vừa nói ba hạ năm trừ hai , Thốn Tâm cởi ra áo của hắn , như cũ đem hắn vén lên , tựa vào trên đùi của nàng . lồng ngực của hắn khoan hậu bền chắc , bắp thịt đường cong rõ ràng minh lãng , cộng thêm màu da trắng nõn , Thốn Tâm thoáng dùng sức , liền tha ra một mảnh hồng .

" so nữ nhân còn kiều khí . " Tam công chúa đô lầm bầm nang , đem hắn ôm lấy tới , một tay đổi lại hông của hắn , một tay thay hắn lau sống lưng . đầu của nàng tựa vào cổ của hắn ổ trong , lau đến khi chuyên tâm dồn chí , đem trong ngực đích nam nhân lăn qua lộn lại , như thập xuyết một cao lớn đích bố ngẫu một loại .

cho nên , khi một mực yên lặng đích đại bố ngẫu đột nhiên mở miệng lúc nói chuyện , Thốn Tâm cơ hồ bị bị dọa sợ đến ngất xỉu quá khứ .

hắn đang ở bên tai của nàng mở miệng , ấm áp đích hô hấp như tháng ba gió xuân , chui vào váy của nàng trong , chui vào trong lòng của nàng .

hắn gọi chính là : " Thốn Tâm ? "

đầu tiên là một câu nghi vấn , rồi sau đó là được vì khẳng định , hắn thật chặc ôm lấy nàng , không nói một lời , Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể từ hắn như đánh trống bàn dồn dập nhịp tim cùng nóng bỏng đích hô hấp , nhận ra được nội tâm hắn cất giấu không bình tĩnh .

hắn nếu như vậy phản ứng , sự thật thật ra thì đã rất rõ ràng .

Thốn Tâm tay của nắm chặc cánh tay của hắn , lòng bàn tay đã sớm mồ hôi sầm sầm một mảnh . trong đầu nàng một mảnh oanh minh , nổ nàng mê sương mù ngu dốt , cơ hồ đều phải không thở nổi .

" ngươi , ngươi cũng nhớ ra rồi ? "

"… ừ/dạ . "

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên một kích linh , một thanh tránh thoát ngực của hắn , đồng bồn bị phanh một cái đánh rớt trên đất , nước chảy đích đầy đất đều là .

Dương Tiễn cũng là cả kinh , hắn đang muốn kéo Thốn Tâm , lại nghe nàng nhọn thanh kêu lên : " trước chờ một chút ! không phải là , trước hết để cho ta chậm một chút ! "

hai người tương đối , nhất thời không nói , chỉ có nặng nề đích tiếng hít thở , ở trong phòng hết sức rõ ràng .

ở nơi này dừng lại đích một sát na , cửa phòng bị đụng đá văng , Tú Oánh vội vàng nói : " mẹ , thế nào ! "

nàng nghe được vật nặng rơi xuống đất cùng mẫu thân bén nhọn đích tiếng thét , bận rộn phá cửa mà vào .

Dương Tiễn chỉ một ngón tay , liêm mạc rơi xuống , ngăn trở nội thất .

Thốn Tâm thở phào một cái , vội nói : " ngoan ngoãn , mẹ không có sao …"

" làm sao sẽ , ta rõ ràng nghe …"

Ngao Cảnh sau đó đi vào , bận rộn che Tú Oánh đích chủy , nhìn kéo chặc đích liêm mạc , hắn làm như hiểu cái gì , không khỏi gia dụ đạo : " ho khan một cái , tiểu chớ thắng tân hôn , chất nhi hiểu , các ngươi tiếp tục , yên tâm , ta sẽ làm phép ngăn ở bên ngoài . "

vừa nói , hắn kéo Tú Oánh liền đi ra ngoài , tam trọng kết giới như lưới lớn một loại chụp xuống .

tiểu chớ thắng tân hôn … Thốn Tâm quẫn bách địa hận tìm không được một cái lỗ để chui vào .

" chờ một chút ! không phải là các ngươi nghĩ đến như vậy a ! " nàng cấp trứ giày đi rồi hai bước , nhưng tiếng người đã sớm đi xa .

" đều tại ngươi ! ban ngày không có sao kéo cái gì trướng tử , ngươi xem một chút hài tử cũng hiểu lầm . " Tam công chúa quay đầu lại nổi giận nói .

hai lang chân quân thiêu thiêu mi phủ thêm trong y đạo : " ngươi tin chắc bọn họ nhìn thấy chúng ta sẽ không hơn hiểu lầm sao ? "

" ngươi ! ta lười cùng ngươi cái này da mặt dày nói . "

Thốn Tâm khí hô hô địa ngồi vào mép giường , thay hắn sửa sang lại quần áo .

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười nhìn nàng hồi lâu , đột nhiên nói : " ngươi nhìn , thật ra thì Dương Tiễn còn là Dương Tiễn , Thốn Tâm còn là Thốn Tâm . "

Thốn Tâm rung lên , bỗng nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại .

Dương Tiễn sờ một cái đầu của nàng đạo : " chậm đã tới đi . "

Thốn Tâm chống lại ánh mắt của hắn . hắn nhìn ánh mắt của nàng , vui sướng trung xen lẫn bi thương , cố làm dễ dàng lại không giấu được tang thương cùng nặng nề .

nước mắt của nàng nhất thời liền rơi xuống .

" ta vừa được lớn như vậy , nữa chưa từng gặp qua giống như ngươi vậy đích lẫn vào cầu ! ngươi đây coi là cái gì , năm đó ta thật tốt gả cho ngươi , ngươi ngày ngày đem ta ném trong nhà . chúng ta đều cùng cách liễu , ngươi lại tới muốn chết muốn sống đích ! ta chết sẽ chết , ai muốn ngươi đi quỳ đông phương thiên thê , ai muốn ngươi xen vào việc của người khác đích ! "

nàng ôm thật chặc hắn , nước mắt như hồng lưu , đem hắn tuyết trắng đích trong y làm cho ướt nhẹp một mảnh .

hắn vỗ lưng của nàng , ôn nhu nói : " năm đó là ta không hiểu quý trọng , đợi đến hoàn toàn mất đi , lại tới hối hận . "

" vậy ngươi tại sao không nói ? " Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu , mắt như bích vô ích sơ tắm , " hôm nào con trước ngươi không nói , là ôm hẳn phải chết lòng , kia sau ngươi sống sót liễu , vì sao lại tin tức hoàn toàn không có , ngươi chính là tới một phong thơ , chúng ta cũng không về phần như thế . "

Dương Tiễn cười khổ nói : " ta làm sao muốn như thế , chẳng qua là … thế sự nhiều thay đổi nột . "

kiếp trước đích chân quân thần điện vĩnh viễn bao phủ ở một bóng ma trung , tinh huy lấp lánh đều ở đây bên ngoài , để lại cho nó cùng nó chủ nhân đích chỉ có tịch mịch . nga , còn có một con chó .

hao ngày chó lẩm bẩm nói : " chủ nhân …"

hắn hồi lâu không thấy chủ nhân như vậy cao hứng , hắn luôn là chân mày sâu khóa , không phải là đang nhìn quyển tông , chính là hướng về phía những thứ kia cựu vật tư niệm quá khứ . hôm nay , hắn rốt cục thấy được chủ nhân đã lâu đích nụ cười , nhưng lại ngay cả nửa phần vui sướng ý cũng không có .

Dương Tiễn thanh âm của phảng phất từ chân trời tới : " Trầm Hương đã mau bắt được khai thiên thần phủ liễu , đến lúc đó hắn liền có thể bổ ra Hoa Sơn , cứu ra Tam muội . cả nhà bọn họ sẽ đoàn tụ , thật vui vẻ trở về Lưu gia thôn … mới ngày con cũng sửa soạn xong hết , lão quân sẽ giúp ta trình lên đi , hết thảy đều sẽ tốt …"

" vậy chúng ta đây ? " hao ngày chó lấy can đảm ngắt lời nói , " chủ nhân , hai chúng ta đi chỗ nào đây ? "

Dương Tiễn trên mặt mộng đẹp bàn đích vui vẻ biến mất hầu như không còn , giống như là đột nhiên bị huyễn tượng kéo đi ra . hắn rũ xuống mi mắt , phục mà cười khai , sờ một cái hao ngày chó đạo : " Tam muội sẽ chiếu cố thật tốt ngươi . "

hao ngày chó cả kinh : " ta không nên cùng nàng chung một chỗ , ta muốn cùng chủ nhân chung một chỗ ! "

Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười : " chủ nhân … muốn đi chủ nhân nên đi địa phương . nếu như có thể , ta thật muốn trở lại hơn một ngàn năm trước Quán Giang Khẩu …"

từ đêm đó sau , dự cảm bất tường liền bao phủ ở hao ngày chó trong lòng . mà dự cảm kia rốt cục thành thật . ba Thánh mẫu cùng nàng đích trượng phu con trai thật cao hứng về nhà lúc , không chút nào nhớ tới , nàng duy nhất ca ca , bởi vì thần chú cắn trả cùng khai thiên thần phủ , bị thương nặng hôn mê , cô linh linh địa nằm ở trong rừng , máu tươi nhiễm đỏ cả vùng đất .

nhưng người ca ca này cũng đang mới vừa khi tỉnh lại , liền mạnh chống đi tham gia cháu ngoại đích hôn lễ , cũng ở hôn lễ thượng biết được cuộc đời này thứ hai đại tin dữ , từ nay lại đi lên một cái không đường về .

Thốn Tâm đích nước mắt tuôn rơi rơi xuống .

" cho nên , ngươi là người bị/cậy/mang trọng thương đi gõ phải thiên thê ? "

" đều đi qua liễu , chúng ta bây giờ …"

" không đúng ! " Thốn Tâm khoát khoát tay ngắt lời nói , " ngươi hẳn còn đi một chuyến tây hải trộm ta long thân … tiếp theo rút ra mình tình phách giấu ở ta trong óc , loại này hồ lộng thiên đạo chuyện của , thật đúng là để cho ngươi làm thành . "

Dương Tiễn tâm trầm xuống , đem đem còn đau lòng không dứt , thế nào một hồi lại bắt đầu tức giận …

Thốn Tâm mày liễu khinh thiêu : " ngươi như vậy có thể , ngươi tại sao không đi đem ngày thọt một lỗ thủng a ! ngươi sẽ không sợ , ta thật cũng không đang cùng ngươi cùng nhau nữa liễu sao ? "

" ngươi sẽ không . " Dương Tiễn thấy buồn cười , " bất luận làm lại bao nhiêu lần , phu nhân đợi Dương Tiễn lòng thủy chung như một , tại hạ chỉ cần cung cấp làm lại đích thời gian cùng cơ hội . "

" ngươi thật đúng là ! " Thốn Tâm hồi tưởng mình cái này hai đời , thật đúng là mọi chuyện vây quanh hắn chuyển , nhìn thấy hắn mỉm cười đích cặp mắt , càng là tức giận lên đầu .

" kia ở ta lần nữa thượng ngươi tặc thuyền trước , trước hết để cho ta đánh ngươi một bữa lại nói ! "


	24. 137-139

**Chương 137 - Phiên ngoại 2**

Ba lăng huyện mà chỗ hẻo lánh, vùng khỉ ho cò gáy, nam lâm sóng gió cuồn cuộn thanh y hà, còn lại tam phương tắc bị đàn sơn vờn quanh, chỉ dư trung gian tiểu khối thổ địa, cung nơi đây bá tánh trồng trọt cư trú. Thổ địa cằn cỗi, vật tư thiếu thốn hơn nữa giao thông không tiện, nhưng tuy là như vậy, nơi này cũng ra hộ kẻ có tiền.

Người này họ Tiền, dân bản xứ đều tôn một tiếng tiền nhà giàu. Này nhà giàu lai lịch bất phàm, trong nhà hướng lên trên số tam đại đều là làm được vết đao thêm huyết hoạt động. Nhưng bởi vì mấy năm nay, thiên hạ yên ổn, chính trị thanh minh, nhà giàu tuy to gan lớn mật, cũng sinh nhút nhát, đơn giản ném sơn trại, bỏ quên tên họ, đi vào bên này xa nơi, dựa nhiều năm tích lũy vàng bạc mua đất kiến trạch, từ sơn phỉ lắc mình biến hoá nhà giàu ông. Không cần ở tinh phong huyết vũ trung lăn lộn, nhật tử tự nhiên thích ý, nhưng mà, trên đời này phiền não đều là như thế, liền hòa điền lúa mạch dường như, cắt một đám, lại trường một đám.

Tưởng là sát nghiệt tạo quá nhiều, tiền nhà giàu tuy thê thiếp thành đàn, con nối dõi phồn thịnh, đã có thể không có một cái là hảo thủ hảo chân sống đến thành niên, không phải ném cánh tay, đó là què chân, chính là hắn yêu nhất tiểu nữ nhi như nhân tiểu thư, cũng là miễu một mực. Tiền nhà giàu thương tiếc nữ nhi, một lòng tưởng chiêu cái tới cửa con rể, mặc cho nữ nhi sai sử, há liêu ngàn chọn vạn tuyển, nữ nhi thế nhưng coi trọng một cái chống thuyền!

"Không được, tuyệt đối không được! Kia họ dương bất quá là cái sinh đến không tồi tiểu bạch kiểm, thí bản lĩnh không có, cũng nghĩ đến ăn thịt thiên nga!"

Tiền phủ bên trong, tiền nhà giàu giọng chấn đến nóc nhà thanh ngói xôn xao thẳng rớt, tạp đến hắn kia mười tám phương tiểu thiếp kiều thanh róc rách. Hắn nhìn mãn nhà ở hoa lê dính hạt mưa, một tiếng tâm can thịt còn chưa nói ra tới, mái ngói không ngờ lại rớt một tảng lớn, duyên là này tiền tiểu thư đã mở miệng.

Chỉ thấy nàng mày liễu đứng chổng ngược, thanh như hống chung, gặp chuyện bất bình một tiếng rống, sợ tới mức nàng cha chân run lên.

"Ta mặc kệ! Ta liền phải chiêu hắn! Hắn lớn lên so ta bạch diện màn thầu còn bạch, lại cao lại gầy, nói chuyện còn mang mạch văn ~" tiền như nhân niệm cập ái lang bộ dáng, còn sót lại một mực trung bắn ra ngọt ngào quang mang.

Đại ca tiền đại nghe vậy bĩu môi: "Lại bạch cũng là cái chống thuyền!"

"Hơn nữa hắn còn có có bà nương!" Tiểu đệ tiền năm đúng lúc lại bổ thượng một đao, "Kia họ Long cô bé, nhân gia không chỉ có có hai con mắt, còn xinh đẹp đâu."

"Nói hươu nói vượn!" Tiền như nhân bị huynh đệ chọc ống phổi, nhất thời giận tím mặt, nàng đào hồng váy liền cùng một trận gió xoáy thổi qua, bạch bạch liền cho hai huynh đệ một người một cái miệng rộng tử. Tiền đại què chân, tiền năm lưng còng, nhất thời đều trốn không thoát, bị đánh được yêu thích lệch về một bên, nhưng này như nhân tiểu thư như cũ không cần thiết khí, nắm khởi nhà mình huynh đệ đầu tóc, phun vài khẩu.

Ở đây oanh oanh yến yến lại là kêu khóc không ngừng. Tiền nhà giàu cũng dư lại mấy huynh đệ đều tiến lên khuyên can, lại bị này tiền như nhân các thưởng mấy trảo, trên mặt vài đạo vết máu, trên người mấy cái tiểu xảo dấu giày.

Tiền tiểu thư lấy một địch nhiều, đại sát tứ phương, tuy phát như bay bồng, vẫn không giảm Vương Bá chi khí.

Nàng triều trên mặt đất thóa một ngụm, chống nạnh mắng: "Kia không dưới trứng gà mái tính cái gì! Có thể có nhà ta tài bạc triệu, thân mình tráng hảo sinh dưỡng?!"

Nóc nhà thanh ngói lại nhảy mấy nhảy.

"Ngày thường nằm ở thuyền lười nhác, làm được kia lưới đánh cá a, rùa đen đều có thể chui ra đi!"

Mái ngói lách cách lách cách lại tạp mấy khối, ở giữa tiền như nhân đỉnh đầu.

Nàng đảo cũng kiên cường, vung đỉnh đầu kim trâm, tiếp tục mắng: "Đáng thương Dương đại ca hảo hạt giống, bạch bạch lãng phí tại đây lại lười lại ác đất mặn kiềm! Nàng nào điểm so đến quá ta?!"

Mọi người sợ tới mức đều là một run run, chỉ có nhà giàu bản nhân dám nói thượng một câu công đạo lời nói: "Ít nhất mặt nàng trứng so ngươi xinh đẹp…"

Như nhân vừa nghe, một khiêng ghế hét to nói: "Ta đây liền đi hoa hoa kia nàng mặt!"

Cái này đã không phải ngói nhảy gạch tạp, ban ngày ban mặt chỉ một thoáng mây đen dày đặc, lôi đình nổ vang, tia chớp như bạc xà ở vân trung tán loạn. Chỉ nghe một tiếng nổ vang, tiền nhà giàu trong nhà đặc đặc từ trong núi nhổ trồng tới trăm năm cổ mộc liền hóa thành tro bụi.

Tiền gia trên dưới tức khắc sợ tới mức hai cổ chiến chiến, tam hồn mất bảy phách, không nghĩ tới này hàng lôi người, cũng là tức giận đến một Phật xuất thế, nhị Phật thăng thiên.

Thốn Tâm đứng ở vân trung, mặt sinh rặng mây đỏ, một phen ném ra Dương Tiễn tay.

"Ngươi ngăn đón ta làm gì! Người đàn bà đanh đá nói năng vô lễ, ngươi còn không chuẩn ta giáo huấn nàng, chẳng lẽ thật đúng là tính toán đi cho nhân gia lên làm môn con rể?!"

Dương Tiễn vội phục ôm nàng, ôn nhu nói: "Lời này từ đâu mà nói lên…"

"Từ ngươi chống thuyền độ nàng qua sông nói lên! Từ ngươi cùng nàng đáp lời khi nói lên!"

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng tức giận như cá nóc bộ dáng, không khỏi một nhạc: "Lại ăn bậy phi dấm. Ngươi cũng đừng quên, chúng ta hiện tại chính là tại đây ra vẻ ngư dân vợ chồng, nào có không độ khách đạo lý? Vẫn là trở về nghỉ ngơi đi, đối đãi ngươi tỉnh ngủ, chúng ta lại nói."

Tam công chúa tức giận đến một dậm chân: "Ta đều như vậy, còn như thế nào ngủ a! Tóm lại một câu, ta chính là không chuẩn ngươi độ nàng! Ngươi lại nhiều liếc nhìn nàng một cái, ta liền đem ngươi kia hai chỉ mắt đều đào hạ, kêu ngươi cùng nàng một đạo làm đối nhi độc nhãn uyên ương!"

"Là là là." Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ đáp, tay trái bấm tay niệm thần chú, mưa đá leng ka leng keng như mưa to, tạp đến nhà cửa toàn là lỗ thủng, mãn viện người mặt mũi bầm dập, "Nhưng tiêu chút khí?"

Thốn Tâm hừ hừ hai tiếng, sắc mặt vi hoãn, bất quá vẫn cứ tức giận: "Đánh nàng một đốn vẫn là quá tiện nghi nàng!"

"Vậy ngươi cũng không thể trực tiếp ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh a. Tân thiên điều có lệnh, tiên nhân không được trực tiếp can thiệp thế gian sự vụ." Dương Tiễn ấn ấn nàng vai nói, "Sau đó ta liền tu thư một phong cùng thiên hóa, đãi nàng chết sau lại xử trí không muộn. Chính là ngươi trước nháo tới thể nghiệm thế gian phu thê sinh hoạt, nếu là liền như vậy tùy tiện đi xuống, ngươi ta liền chỉ có thể hồi Quán Giang Khẩu."

Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, tuy minh bạch hắn nói được có lý, nhưng vẫn nghẹn một cổ khí: "Còn nói giả người đánh cá cá bà có thể thiếu chút ong bướm, trời biết hiểu, ngươi này khuôn mặt, chính là làm khất cái, cũng có thể dẫn tới mẫu ruồi bọ vô số."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười, không ngờ lại quái khởi hắn tới, hắn mắt phượng vi chọn, cười nhạo dụ nói: "Không biết Dương Tiễn trước mắt vị này, xem như một trong số đó sao?"

"Hảo a ngươi, đều bố trí khởi ta tới, Dương Tiễn ngươi đứng lại! Đứng lại!"

"Hảo hảo, vội vàng ra cửa, trong nồi còn hầm thịt khô đâu, lại không trở về cần phải hồ."

"Đối nga, vậy ngươi còn không mau đi."

Thanh y hà sóng gió mãnh liệt, bình thường con thuyền cũng không dám vượt sông bằng sức mạnh, càng không nói đến ở tại giữa sông thuyền thượng, chỉ có này một tiên một con rồng mới có thể an chi như di.

Hoàng hôn dư chiếu rọi đến nửa giang lạnh run nửa giang hồng, thuyền nhỏ phiêu ở ánh nắng chiều thượng, đuôi thuyền tiểu ngói vại thịt khô linh chi nóng hôi hổi, hai vợ chồng một người một cái tiểu băng ghế ngồi đối diện ở tiểu bàn tròn bên, một người một ngụm ăn đến cả người ấm dào dạt.

"Cũng liền ngươi, loại này đồ vật rõ ràng thêm củ cải tài năng hảo, ngươi còn phóng như vậy một khối to linh chi."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cười: "Như vậy tư vị không phải càng tốt, ngày sau trở về, còn có thể mang một ít nấu cấp Châu Châu bọn họ nếm thử."

Nói Dương Tiễn cúi đầu liếc liếc, suy tư nói, nói là ngày sau, nhưng bầu trời một ngày, nhân gian một năm, cảnh nhi bên kia, cũng không biết khi nào mới có tin tức truyền đến.

Tam công chúa lại không ý thức Dương Tiễn u sầu, nàng nhấp miệng một nhạc: "Mang một ít? Nhân gia đều là nhà mình làm chính mình hưởng dụng, ngươi từ chỗ nào mang?"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân nghe vậy phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhướng mày: "Nếu như thế, chúng ta cũng chính mình động thủ đó là."

"Ngươi?" Thốn Tâm che miệng cười đến hoa chi loạn chiến, "Ngươi cùng phòng bếp phạm hướng, ngươi bản thân lại không phải không biết."

"Chúng ta hiện tại nhưng không ở phòng bếp, mà là ở trên thuyền, còn nữa, này trên thuyền từng giọt từng giọt, loại nào không phải Dương Tiễn kinh nghiệm bản thân thân vì?"

"Là là là, nhị gia nói được là." Thốn Tâm giảo hoạt mà chớp chớp mắt, "Kia ngày mai liền xem chúng ta nhị gia thi thố tài năng lạp."

Dương Tiễn buồn cười, lại gắp khối thịt bỏ vào nàng trong chén.

"Ai nha, này quá phì, ngươi đem thịt mỡ xé xuống tới lại nói…"

Hai người chính hi hi ha ha cười đùa, ngói vại trung bỗng nhiên bọt nước văng khắp nơi, Thốn Tâm ngửa đầu nhìn lên, mây đen trung có long ảnh quay cuồng, đậu mưa lớn điểm đánh hạ tới.

"Mưa rơi." Dương Tiễn cởi trên người áo ngắn vải thô bảo vệ Thốn Tâm đầu, hai người vội đẩy cái bàn trốn vào tiểu bồng.

Nước mưa theo thuyền thương chảy vào tới, đem tam công chúa giày vải đều làm ướt. Dương Tiễn vội bóc khởi vải dầu mành che mưa, lại lấy ghế cho nàng lót ở dưới chân, mới vừa ngăn trở tứ phương cùng trên mặt đất, đỉnh đầu ô bồng lại thấm xuống nước tới.

Dương Tiễn cầm vải dầu, Thốn Tâm xách theo làn váy, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, xem lẫn nhau đều như gà rớt vào nồi canh giống nhau.

"Ha ha ha ha." Thốn Tâm ngăn lại Dương Tiễn muốn thi pháp tay, cười đến lắc lư, suýt nữa từ ghế thượng ngã xuống.

Dương Tiễn một bước tiến lên đỡ lấy nàng, thở dài: "Liền có như vậy buồn cười?"

"Không có, không có, chúng ta nhị gia liền tính là ở che mưa, cũng là tuấn đến không biên, ha ha ha ha."

Nàng tiếng cười ở Dương Tiễn ô mắt chăm chú nhìn trung khoảnh khắc tiêu thanh, nhưng bởi vì thu đến quá cấp, cư nhiên đánh lên cách tới, một người tiếp một người thịt khô vị cách…

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, lôi kéo nàng liền phải rời khỏi.

"Cách, đừng a." Thốn Tâm vội vàng kéo hắn nói, "Lưu tại, cách, nơi này đi, cách, nơi này khá tốt."

Nhị Lang Chân Quân nhìn quanh này khắp nơi mưa dột phiêu diêu thuyền nhỏ, răng đau nói: "Ngươi xác định?"

Thốn Tâm chớp chớp mắt nói: "Cách, còn không phải là mưa dột sao, ta có biện pháp."

Dương Tiễn tự giác, cùng lão bà ở một chỗ khi đem đời này có thể phạm đến ngốc đều phạm vào.

Hai người ngồi xổm ghế nhỏ thượng, trên đầu đỉnh chăn, trong tay còn bung dù, súc ở hai mặt gió lùa thuyền thương…

Nàng tựa như chỉ tiểu miêu tiểu cẩu giống nhau, từ chăn lộ ra hai con mắt, một cái kính mà hướng hắn trong lòng ngực toản, một bên toản còn một bên hỏi: "Thế nào, thoải mái đi?"

"…" Dương Tiễn uyển chuyển nói, "Kỳ thật chúng ta có thể đi càng thoải mái địa phương…"

"Sẽ không có so nơi này càng tốt địa phương." Thốn Tâm hoàn khẩn hắn eo đúng lý hợp tình nói nói dối, "Này vũ bung dù thanh âm nghe tới thật tốt."

Dương Tiễn yên lặng ngẩng đầu nhìn xem sớm đã đen như mực dù giấy, tháp một tiếng, hạt mưa đánh vào hắn trên trán.

"Nha, dù cũng phá, nếu không chúng ta lại khoác tầng áo tơi đi?"

Dương Tiễn: Đột nhiên không nghĩ lý nàng làm sao bây giờ…

Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn nén giận tiểu bộ dáng, cười đến trong bụng đánh ngã, nhưng trên mặt lại là như thường.

"Phủ thêm đi, phủ thêm đi, phủ thêm chúng ta hảo tâm sự ngày mai ăn cái gì, nhị gia ngươi nói, mua cái gì hảo?"

"… Lô măng?"

"Không được, hôm nay nhi lô măng quá già rồi, lại nói."

"Thịt bò?"

"Không được, chúng ta mua không nổi, lại nói."

"… Nấm?"

"Này cũng không tốt, tinh tượng dự báo, ta không nên ăn nấm."

"…" Đi nàng tinh tượng dự báo, hắn như thế nào không biết, Dương Tiễn cái này hoàn toàn không nói gì, tùy ý Thốn Tâm như thế nào trêu đùa hắn nói chuyện đều rũ lông mi không nói.

"Sinh khí lạp?" Thốn Tâm cười đến mi mắt cong cong, kéo qua hắn nói, "Nhân gia chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút sao, hảo, hảo, hiện tại đến lượt ta nói, ngươi tới định được không?"

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy ấn đường thình thịch thẳng nhảy, này sống tổ tông… Nhưng chỉ cần hắn không đáp lại, nàng là có thể phe phẩy hắn cánh tay vẫn luôn bãi đi xuống.

Hắn thở dài một tiếng: "… Ngươi nói."

"Ăn củ cải được không?"

"Hảo ~"

"Cải trắng đâu?"

"Cũng hảo."

"Thoạt nhìn ngươi cái gì cũng tốt a."

Dương Tiễn nhướng mày: "Ngươi cho rằng mỗi người đều cùng ngươi giống nhau…"

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên ngắt lời nói: "Ta đây hiện tại tưởng thân một chút ngươi, ngươi có chịu không?"

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, cúi đầu chóp mũi chạm nhau, lông mi tựa hồ đều có thể xẹt qua đối phương màu hoa hồng gò má.

"Ân?" Thốn Tâm ngẩng cổ, thấp thấp hỏi, "Ngươi có chịu không."

Không đợi hắn trả lời, nàng đột nhiên ha ha cười khai: "Kỳ thật ngươi liền tính là cái bạch màn thầu dường như người đánh cá, ta cũng giống nhau sẽ gả cho ngươi."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng tới: "Này vốn là theo lý thường hẳn là, ngươi lại lười lại thèm còn ái trêu cợt người, biên lưới đánh cá rùa đen đều có thể chui qua đi, Dương Tiễn không giống nhau cưới ngươi sao?"

Thốn Tâm: (#‵′)凸

"Nói hươu nói vượn! Ta nơi nào lại lười lại thèm, ta rõ ràng như vậy cần mẫn!"

"Nga, này mui thuyền lậu thủy tưởng cũng là phu nhân cần lao kiệt tác."

"Đây là cái ngoài ý muốn! Lưới đánh cá là có nguyên nhân, chúng ta lại không phải thật đánh cá, ta cũng không thể bắt giết chính mình con dân, ai nha, không thèm nghe ngươi nói nữa!"

Mưa gió trung vẫn luôn kiên trì thuyền nhỏ đột nhiên phiên, mưa to giàn giụa trung, hồng nhạt long đuôi ở không trung chợt lóe mà qua.

Dương Tiễn cúi người vừa mới hàm trụ nàng môi, lại một phen kéo đi xuống. Thốn Tâm một cái xoay người đè ở hắn trên người, tóc như nước tảo tản ra, ở trong nước vẽ ra tươi đẹp độ cung, thanh lệ trung mang theo vũ mị, như hải yêu giống nhau. Hiện tại, hải yêu kéo nàng người đánh cá xuống nước.

Đáy nước mềm mại thủy thảo dệt thành một trương giường lớn, sáng sớm ánh rạng đông bắn như nước đế, hoảng đến Thốn Tâm thấy hoa mắt. Nàng một cái xoay người chôn ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng ngực, lẩm bẩm nói: "Trời đã sáng."

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ nàng tóc đen nói: "Đúng vậy, lại đến nên chống thuyền lúc."

Thốn Tâm cả kinh: "Còn căng? Chúng ta thuyền đều phiên."

"Vậy lại làm một con đi." Dương Tiễn mặt mày giãn ra, lại cười nói, "Châu Châu bị cùng Thông Thiên giáo chủ kêu đi, Tam muội một nhà trở về đông nhạc, mai sơn mấy huynh đệ cũng ra ngoài du lịch, Hao Thiên Khuyển mới vừa cưới tức phụ. Cũng chỉ có hai chúng ta, du quá biển cả, xem tẫn thương ngô, quá quá bình phàm nhật tử cũng không tồi, này không phải ngươi nói sao?"

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Đây là ta nói, nhưng ngươi lúc ấy cũng không phải là như vậy cái phản ứng, thôi, ta cũng không nghĩ tới ngươi như vậy thích nơi này. Chúng ta đây đi thôi, lại đi tạo thuyền, đêm nay thượng lại tránh ở bồng nghe vũ…"

Nhưng mà, Thốn Tâm còn chưa có nói xong, vả mặt tới quá nhanh tựa như gió lốc.

Khó được bình tĩnh thanh y mặt sông mấy tao thuyền lớn vèo vèo xẹt qua, cùng với nữ tử sắc nhọn tiếng kêu: "Dương đại ca, ngươi ở đâu nhi a, ta là như nhân! Ta tới cứu ngươi!"

Một đợt sóng to không căn cứ khởi, đem thuyền lớn đều đánh đến lệch về một bên.

Nghe phía trên thét chói tai, tam công chúa khóe miệng một câu, lại nắm chặt Dương Tiễn nói: "Chính là chống thuyền cũng đến cho ta đổi cái địa phương căng, còn có, ta thế nào cũng phải giáo huấn này người đàn bà đanh đá không thể, không phải chờ nàng đã chết, mà là lập tức, hiện tại, lập tức!"

Dương Tiễn đương nhiên không thể làm nàng lập tức hiện tại lập tức xông lên đi. Hắn trở tay lôi kéo, phản đem Thốn Tâm kéo trở về.

"Ngươi!" Thốn Tâm đầu tiên là một hơi, nhưng mà bốn mắt nhìn nhau, nàng rốt cuộc thoáng bình tĩnh lại. Rõ như ban ngày, lanh lảnh càn khôn, nàng có thể đi làm gì, liền tính nàng thật có thể làm điểm cái gì, nàng cũng hạ không được tàn nhẫn tay. Nhưng nếu muốn nàng bạch bạch nuốt xuống khẩu khí này, đây cũng là trăm triệu không thể.

Nên làm cái gì bây giờ đâu? Thốn Tâm kéo má đau khổ suy tư, mà linh cảm tựa như cắt qua không trung sao băng, ngay lập tức liền đến.

Tại đây đồng thời, Dương Tiễn cũng là vạn phần rối rắm. Người bình thường lão bà nhiều là dấm bình, lại lợi hại điểm là cái dấm vại, nhiều nhất nhiều nhất cũng bất quá một cái dấm úng, mà hắn lão bà, đó là dấm giang dấm hải, hiện tại bởi vì đặc thù tình huống, càng là lợi hại, đảo một lần đều có thể đủ Quán Giang Khẩu bá tánh chấm sủi cảo ăn thượng ba năm.

Năm xưa vì một cái Thường Nga nháo đến gà bay chó sủa, hôm nay này tiền như nhân… Ai, Nhị Lang Chân Quân thở dài một tiếng, ấn nàng lời nói, đây là giáp mặt vả mặt, như thế mà còn nhịn được thì còn có gì không nhịn được nữa. Cảnh nhi tin tức còn không có tới, mà hắn nếu lại ấp a ấp úng trễ nói cái minh bạch, này gặp nạn nhưng không ngừng mặt nước người.

"Tại sao động lớn như vậy khí?" Dương Tiễn nhu hòa cười ôm quá Thốn Tâm, "Ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát đi."

"Ngủ?" Thốn Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng tránh thoát, "Ngươi người ngưỡng mộ đều ba ba đuổi tới nơi này tới. Ngươi kêu ta như thế nào ngủ?"

"Cái gì người ngưỡng mộ?" Dương Tiễn nháy mắt, đoan đến là mờ mịt vô tri.

"Chính là kêu Dương đại ca cái kia!" Thốn Tâm tức giận mà thưởng thức tóc đẹp, tóc đen quấn lấy ngón tay ngọc, chính dựa vào màu đỏ yếm thượng, phát như mực, da thắng tuyết, yếm mặt hồng hào, có thể so với tam thu phù dung.

Dương Tiễn nhan sắc trầm xuống, trên mặt lại như cũ bất động thanh sắc.

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ là nghĩ sai rồi, họ dương lại không ngừng một mình ta, tưởng là đang tìm người khác."

"Thiếu cho ta pha trò." Thốn Tâm một hồi đầu đụng phải hắn ngực, "Kia chính là tiền như nhân, cái kia độc nhãn long, vừa thấy ngươi liền như ruồi truy xú trứng, không phải tìm ngươi còn có thể tìm ai!"

Ruồi truy xú trứng… Dương Tiễn trước xoa xoa lão bà cái mũi, sờ nữa sờ cái mũi của mình, "Nguyên lai là nàng, nguyên lai nàng kêu tiền như nhân, phu nhân không đề cập tới, Dương Tiễn suýt nữa không nghe ra tới, vẫn là quá vãng quá không lắm lưu ý."

"Ngươi, ngươi liền nàng tên gọi là gì cũng không biết?" Thốn Tâm không thể ức chế mà khóe miệng giơ lên.

Nhị Lang Chân Quân vô cùng chân thành gật gật đầu, lại cố ý hỏi: "Chính là quái Dương Tiễn quá sơ sót?"

"Không không không." Tam công chúa dựa sát vào nhau tiến hắn trong lòng ngực ái kiều nói, "Ngươi nếu là cẩn thận, ta mới muốn phạt ngươi ăn dưa lạc đâu ~"

Dương Tiễn ám thư một hơi: "Kia chúng ta vẫn là đổi cái địa phương đi."

Bất luận như thế nào cũng không thể làm nàng ở bên ngoài như vậy điên đi xuống.

"Đổi cái gì đổi, ta lại không nghĩ thay đổi." Thốn Tâm đúng lý hợp tình nói, "Nàng mắng ta, còn cóc ghẻ muốn ăn thịt thiên nga, như vậy đều có thể toàn thân trở ra, này nếu là truyền đi ra ngoài, ta còn như thế nào ở tam giới dừng chân?"

Thiên nga nhị gia: "…"

"Đem ngươi áo ngoài cho ta, ta xiêm y ở đàng kia, đợi chút ta giúp ngươi xuyên."

Dương Tiễn: "!"

Tiền như nhân rốt cuộc mỹ cứu anh hùng, từ trong sông vớt lên chính mình tình nhân trong mộng, cũng có thể cùng hắn thân cận ở chung, tự nhiên là vui vô cùng, cho nên chút nào chưa phát hiện hắn quái dị.

"Dương đại ca, ở trong nước phao lâu như vậy, ngươi nhìn ngươi, khuôn mặt nhỏ đều trắng." Tiền như nhân đau lòng không thôi, hiện tại đều không giống bạch diện màn thầu, quả thực là khối băng, tái nhợt suy yếu đến trong suốt.

Một niệm cập này, nàng vội hét lớn một tiếng: "Còn không mau mau đoan canh gừng đi lên."

Phủng khay tiểu tỳ vừa thấy bệnh mỹ nhân bộ dáng, cư nhiên cũng là một bức đồng cảm như bản thân mình cũng bị, hận không thể lấy thân tương đại bộ dáng.

"Dương công tử, ngài, ngài lau mặt đi."

Nói một phương thơm nức thêu khăn liền đưa tới, ai ngờ, đột nhiên bang một tiếng, thêu khăn bị đánh rớt trên mặt đất, một con giày thêu dẫm đi lên, còn nghiền vài hạ.

"Ngươi này tiểu tiện nhân, khi ta là người chết a!" Tiền tiểu thư cái bàn chụp chấn ầm ầm, cư nhiên đương trường cùng này nha hoàn vặn đánh lên tới.

Thốn Tâm bưng canh gừng chén xem đến là trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nàng nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn sắc mặt, nửa là vui đùa nửa là vê toan nói: "Trăm triệu không thể tưởng được, biến làm nhị gia còn có chuyện tốt như vậy, sớm biết như thế, ta hẳn là sớm một chút nghĩ vậy biện pháp phương là."

Không đợi Dương Tiễn trả lời, nàng quay đầu đi chỗ khác, cũng không xem hắn.

Đầu đội mộc thoa mặc bố váy Dương Tiễn: "…" Hắn sớm biết rằng, hiện tại nói cái gì đều là sai…

Lại một lần biến làm nữ nhân, còn muốn ngồi ở một bên xem lão bà đỉnh chính mình mặt y hồng dựa thúy, này tư vị chi toan sảng, sảng đến hắn nhìn lão bà chúng tinh phủng nguyệt đi xa bóng dáng thật lâu cũng không bình ổn.

Dương Tiễn mới vừa thở dài một tiếng, liền thấy lão bà quay đầu lại cười, ôn nhu nói: "Thốn Tâm, thất thần làm chi, tiền tiểu thư thịnh tình tương mời, ngươi còn không mau tới."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt tức khắc đen một trọng, bên cạnh sửa sang lại lưới đánh cá đại thẩm không biết nội tình, còn thọc thọc hắn nói: "Khuê nữ, còn không mau đuổi theo, đem ngươi tướng công nhìn chằm chằm lao, đã muộn hắn đã có thể bị kia khởi tử hồ ly tinh câu đi rồi!"

Dương Tiễn: "…"

Bất quá cuối cùng hắn rốt cuộc vẫn là đuổi theo, cứ việc đầu có điểm vựng, lòng có điểm toan.

Tiền nhà giàu tự nữ nhi sáng sớm mang theo người mênh mông sau khi rời khỏi đây liền ở trong nhà nhón chân mong chờ, thật vất vả chờ đến nàng đã trở lại, lại thấy nàng phía sau hai khách không mời mà đến.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi!" Tiền nhà giàu thanh âm cùng đầu ngón tay giống nhau run run, "Ngươi đoạt nam nhân còn chưa tính, còn mang theo nữ nhân làm gì!"

Lưng còng tiền năm từ một bên chui ra tới, nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, sờ soạng một phen nước miếng nói: "Cha, ngươi không hiểu, này định là tỷ tỷ mang đến cho ta, tiểu nương tử ~~~~"

Dương Tiễn nghiêng người chợt lóe, tránh ở Thốn Tâm phía sau, mà Thốn Tâm tự nghe xong kia một câu vòng lương ba thước, nhộn nhạo không thôi tiểu nương tử, sớm đã cười đến trong bụng đánh ngã. Nếu không phải chúng mục nhìn trừng, nàng đã sớm bay lên thiên đi cười to ba tiếng. Như vậy một đậu, nàng buồn ngủ đều tan vài phần, chỉ là nghẹn khó chịu.

Nhưng này thấy tiền như nhân trong mắt lại là một khác phiên quang cảnh. Này đàn phế vật được việc thì ít, hỏng việc thì nhiều, cư nhiên ở Dương đại ca trước mặt bại lộ thổ phỉ tật!

"Cho ta câm mồm!" Tiền như nhân tiến lên chính là một cái tát, "Chúng ta là đứng đứng đắn đắn, thư hương… Không phải nhà giàu nhân gia, muốn cái gì xinh đẹp nữu không có, ngươi thế nào cũng phải chọn nào đó lại lười lại ác!"

Trừng xong tình địch, hung xong đệ đệ nàng quay đầu tới lại là một phen kiều thanh mềm giọng.

"Dương đại ca, ngươi có đói bụng không, có mệt hay không, có muốn ăn hay không điểm đồ vật?"

"Dương đại ca" vặn vẹo nói: "Ta không đói bụng, chỉ là có điểm choáng váng đầu, làm phiền như nhân tiểu thư thay ta cùng ta này lại lười lại ác lão bà tìm cái phòng nghỉ ngơi đi."

"Hảo hảo hảo, còn không mau đi cho ta Dương đại ca tìm phòng, nhớ rõ! Muốn hai gian!"

Dương Tiễn: "…"

Dương Tiễn xuyên tường mà nhập liền thấy Thốn Tâm buồn bực ngồi ở mép giường, hắn nhướng mày, đúng lúc bày ra cách âm kết giới.

Quả nhiên, Thốn Tâm mắt thấy kết giới mở ra, đốn không đến một nén hương, liền bắt đầu phát tác.

"Nha đầu chết tiệt kia, khinh người quá đáng! Vốn chỉ tính toán biến thành bộ dáng của ngươi trêu cợt trêu cợt nàng, nhưng hiện tại sao!"

Dương Tiễn mắt thấy nàng đem ngón tay niết đến rắc rắc vang lên, mặc mặc nói: "Vây không vây, muốn ngủ sao?"

"… Tưởng." Thốn Tâm đô đô miệng, ủy khuất nói, "Nhưng chính là bởi vì ta cả ngày ngủ nàng mới nói ta lười."

"Kia chúng ta đổi cái địa phương không phải nghe không được." Dương Tiễn dụ hống nói, "Hà tất vì không liên quan người ủy khuất chính mình."

"Nhưng ta nuốt không dưới khẩu khí này." Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói, "Ta quyết định, ta muốn đùa bỡn nàng cảm tình!"

Phốc… Dương Tiễn một miệng trà suýt nữa phun ra tới, lại xem nàng người mặc nam trang ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi bộ dáng, như thế nào đùa bỡn còn không rõ ràng sao?

"… Những cái đó tạp thư toàn bộ tịch thu, giống nhau không được lại xem."

"Không thành vấn đề, dù sao ta đều nhớ kỹ." Thốn Tâm chớp chớp mắt nói, "Nhưng là ngươi cũng muốn đáp ứng ta, giả ta thời điểm cũng muốn giả đến cần mẫn một chút."

Còn muốn hắn giả nàng?! Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch thẳng nhảy, ngươi như vậy sẽ ngoạn nhi, nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu biết không?

"Đáp ứng sao, ngươi đáp ứng ta sao, ngươi chẳng lẽ không nghĩ có một ít không giống bình thường nhân sinh thể nghiệm sao?"

"Không nghĩ…"

"Tưởng, tưởng, ta biết ngươi tưởng."

Lão bà nhất ý cô hành, lại bắt đầu vô cớ gây rối, Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy một cái đầu hai cái đại.

"Thốn Tâm…"

"Ta mặc kệ, ngươi liền phải đáp ứng ta!" Tam công chúa một mặt ngáp liên miên một mặt di khí sai sử, "Ngươi nếu là không đáp ứng ta, ta liền như vậy nhìn ngươi."

"Tối hôm qua không ngủ hảo, hôm nay lại sớm như vậy lên." Thốn Tâm đô đô miệng, trên dưới mí mắt đánh nhau, "Ta kiên nhẫn chính là hữu hạn."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, thâm hối tối hôm qua lỗ mãng, vội đỡ nàng vội vàng nói: "Vây liền mau ngủ, thân mình nhưng có không thoải mái địa phương."

Thốn Tâm dụi dụi mắt, hàm hồ nói: "Có điểm toan… Đừng nói sang chuyện khác, liền nói có đáp ứng hay không?"

Chuyện tới hiện giờ, tựa hồ đã không có không đáp ứng đường sống… Dương Tiễn khẽ cắn môi, đang muốn dũng cảm mà hy sinh hình tượng, cứu tinh rốt cuộc tới.

Kim quang phá cửa sổ mà nhập, ở bọn họ đỉnh đầu vờn quanh ba vòng, rơi vào Dương Tiễn trong tay, hóa thành tờ giấy: Điều khoản đã sửa, mọi việc cụ bị, chỉ đợi dượng cô cô trở về.

Thốn Tâm quay đầu đi nhìn nhìn: "Cái gì điều khoản a?"

Dương Tiễn thở phào một hơi, cả người đều thả lỏng lại: "Tân thiên điều điều khoản. Ngươi cho rằng ta vì cái gì đột nhiên thay đổi chủ ý muốn mang ngươi trốn đến nơi này tới."

"Trốn?" Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc nói, "Chúng ta không phải tới, hưởng thụ sinh hoạt sao?"

"Ngươi nhưng thật ra hưởng thụ…" Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy ấn đường thình thịch thẳng nhảy, đơn giản cầm lấy tay nàng sờ lên nàng bụng nói: "Ngươi mang thai, ngươi xác định phải làm hắn mặt làm chuyện xấu? Mấy ngày nay ngươi cả ngày kêu vây, còn càng thêm dễ giận, chẳng lẽ liền không có nửa phần phát hiện?"

Thốn Tâm cả kinh trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Ta tưởng, là, thái dương phơi đến thoải mái… Cái kia khoản, ngươi dẫn ta…"

Nàng đã nói năng lộn xộn, Dương Tiễn hơi hơi mỉm cười: "Tân thiên điều quy định, thần tiên không được sản tử, ngươi là Long tộc không chịu này hạt, mà Dương Tiễn lại không giống nhau, chỉ có thể dựa vào ngươi, trước mang ngươi ra tới, lại từ cảnh nhi đem này điều chỉnh sửa. Chúng ta phía trước thương nghị, chỉ cần ở thần tiên không được sản tử sau hơn nữa một cái — long phượng kỳ lân tam tộc bất luận cùng loại nào tộc thông hôn, sản tử toàn không chịu hạn chế, lấy bảo toàn thần thú một mạch huyết thống tương truyền. Hiện tại hắn truyền tin nói như vậy, tưởng là làm thỏa đáng."

"Nguyên, nguyên lai là như thế này…" Thốn Tâm sờ hướng nàng bụng, chậm rãi tràn ra một cái tươi cười, "Kia hắn có thể xuất thế? Chúng ta lại phải có hài tử? Không đúng, ngươi rõ ràng biết ta mang thai, tối hôm qua ngươi còn! Sẽ không có việc gì đi!"

"Là ta không tốt." Dương Tiễn thẹn thùng nói, "Bất quá hẳn là không có việc gì, tốt xấu hắn cũng là tiên thai…"

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Thốn Tâm thư khẩu khí, rồi sau đó vui vẻ ra mặt, "Cái này đều không cần ta đùa bỡn nàng cảm tình, là có thể đem kia nha đầu chết tiệt kia đả kích rơi lệ đầy mặt, ha ha ha ha ha, thật đúng là nương hảo ngoan ngoãn. Đi, nhị gia, trước làm tiền người nhà cho chúng ta thỉnh cái đại phu, sau đó chúng ta lại đi."

Dương Tiễn: "…"

Cảm thấy mỹ mãn hưởng thụ đến tiền tiểu thư đau lòng dục nứt biểu tình sau, tam công chúa thỏa thuê đắc ý trở lại Quán Giang Khẩu, sở hữu thân bằng lại sớm đã đuổi tới.

Tú Oánh vừa thấy mẫu thân, vội xách theo làn váy chạy tới, liên châu đạn pháo hỏi: "Nương, ngươi thế nào, đệ đệ còn ngoan sao, có hay không ghê tởm, buồn nôn sao, đều do cảnh ca ca, cũng chưa nói cho ta."

Ngao Cảnh hơi hơi mỉm cười: "Thông Thiên giáo chủ trước mắt ngày ngày đốc xúc ngươi chuẩn bị luận võ, nói cho ngươi không phải không duyên cớ phân tâm, còn giúp không thượng vội?"

"Ai nói ta không thể giúp." Tú Oánh lấy ra một đại túi quần áo món đồ chơi, cười nói, "Đều là cho đệ đệ."

Thốn Tâm thấy thế vội ôm nữ nhi: "Nương hảo ngoan ngoãn, thật hiểu chuyện. Bất quá, hắn đều còn không có thành hình đâu, ngươi như thế nào biết là đệ đệ?"

Tú Oánh xua xua tay nói: "Ta làm Thái sư tổ giúp ta tính, đúng rồi, nơi này còn có thai kỳ bảo dưỡng tu luyện hạng mục công việc, cũng là Thái sư tổ giúp ta làm cho."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ giúp nàng lộng cái này?! Thốn Tâm đương trường náo loạn cái đỏ thẫm mặt, Dương Tiễn thanh khụ hai tiếng nói: "Vậy ngươi Thái sư tổ, thần sắc như thế nào?"

Tú Oánh chớp chớp mắt nói: "Tự hắn thu ta, vẫn luôn là như vậy, ngươi lại không phải không biết ~"

Ở đây mọi người: Loại nào a, là như thế này sao? ︶︿︶

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: A thiết, a thiết! Lại lại nói bổn tọa nói bậy!

 **Chương 138 - Phiên ngoại 3**

Tuy là lần thứ hai mang thai, nhưng cùng lần đầu tiên, khác biệt nhưng lớn hơn rất nhiều. Thốn Tâm nhìn xem như cũ bình thản an tĩnh bụng nhỏ, lại ở long hậu trong lòng ngực lăn một cái.

"Mẫu hậu, hắn như thế nào đều bất động đâu?"

Long hậu vội đè lại nàng, chọc chọc cái trán của nàng nói: "Tiểu tâm bị thương hài tử. Ngươi nha đầu này, hài tử hoạt bát ngươi ngại làm ầm ĩ, hài tử an tĩnh, ngươi lại hỏi nhân gia vì cái gì bất động?"

Tam công chúa đô đô miệng: "Ta liền như vậy vừa nói sao."

Tú Oánh ở một bên ủy khuất nói: "Nương, nguyên lai ngươi trước kia chê ta làm ầm ĩ a."

"Không có không có." Thốn Tâm vội ôm chầm nữ nhi nói, "Ngươi khi còn nhỏ nhưng ngoan, chỉ cần cho ngươi ăn no, liền thành thật nhiều."

"Ngươi nói như vậy, ta khi còn nhỏ ăn rất nhiều sao?"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy sửng sốt, cùng long hậu liếc nhau, song song cười khai: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Không nhiều lắm, không nhiều lắm, chỉ so ngươi đệ đệ nhiều thượng gấp mười lần mà thôi ~"

"A?" Tú Oánh trừng lớn hai mắt, xoa bóp chính mình trên bụng mềm thịt, "Trách không được nơi này nhiều như vậy thịt…"

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe càng thêm hết sức vui mừng, xoa xoa nàng khuôn mặt nói: "Nào có, gầy nhiều."

Long hậu cũng ở một bên cười nhạo dụ nói: "Liền tính ngươi béo, ngươi cảnh ca ca cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ ngươi a."

Tú Oánh nhướng mày: "Kia nhưng thật ra ~"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy lại là ngẩn ra, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới đẩu ngưu trong cung cảnh Thái tử một ngữ kinh người, nhất thời mặt liền cương.

Long hậu là nhiều cơ trí người, một phát hiện nữ nhi biểu tình không đúng, hai ba câu liền đem Tú Oánh tống cổ đi ra ngoài, trực tiếp sảng khoái hỏi Thốn Tâm nói: "Ta thấy ngươi phảng phất không lớn tán đồng cảnh nhi cùng Châu Châu hôn sự, đây là vì sao? Bọn họ là biểu huynh muội, lại là đánh tiểu nhân tình phân, lẫn nhau hiểu tận gốc rễ, đại ca ngươi đại tẩu làm người, ngươi cũng rõ ràng, tất sẽ không ủy khuất Châu Châu."

Thốn Tâm rũ mắt nói: "Ngài nói ta đều minh bạch, chỉ là, hài tử tuổi còn nhỏ…"

"Thiếu lấy những lời này đó tới qua loa lấy lệ ngươi mẹ ruột." Long hậu xua xua tay nói, "Ta muốn nghe nói thật, có phải hay không bởi vì Dương Tiễn…"

"Ngài suy nghĩ nhiều." Thốn Tâm lắc đầu nói, "Hắn trước sau cảm thấy Châu Châu còn nhỏ, sợ là trước nay không nghĩ tới hài tử còn có xuất giá một ngày."

"Đó là vì sao?" Long hậu nghi hoặc nói.

"… Bọn họ kém quá nhiều." Thốn Tâm do dự nói, "Ta chính mình nữ nhi ta đương nhiên rõ ràng. Tuy có một ít cơ linh, nhưng so với cảnh nhi kia thủy tinh lả lướt tâm can, thiếu chút nữa không phải nhỏ tí tẹo."

Long hậu mày liễu nhíu lại: "Ngươi là sợ, cảnh nhi khi dễ Châu Châu?"

"Này đảo không phải." Thốn Tâm trầm ngâm nói, "Chỉ là kém quá nhiều, muốn như thế nào lâu dài hài hòa ở chung, mười năm trăm năm thoảng qua, kia ngàn năm vạn năm đâu, nội bộ mâu thuẫn sai biệt chung sẽ bại lộ ra tới, đến lúc đó chúng ta lại nên làm thế nào cho phải?"

"Ngươi cái này lý do, mẫu hậu nhưng không tán đồng. Châu Châu cùng cảnh nhi sai biệt lại đại, cũng so bất quá ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn. Hai ngươi không cũng quá đến khá tốt sao?"

Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu, nàng cùng Dương Tiễn trước nay đều không thích hợp, liền như hai cái hoàn toàn bất đồng bùn oa oa, xứng thành một đôi, thấy thế nào như thế nào không hòa hợp. Chỉ là, này đoạn khắc cốt minh tâm tình cảm, đem này hai cái tượng đất nhi đồng loạt đánh vỡ, dùng thủy điều hòa, lại vê một cái Dương Tiễn, lại nắn một cái Thốn Tâm, trên người điểm điểm tích tích, đều mang theo lẫn nhau ấn ký, chính là như vậy vì đối phương thay đổi, không ngừng ma hợp, mới có thể thành tựu này ngàn tái tình duyên.

Này trong đó đại giới, không thể nói không thảm thống. Nàng ở Tây Hải vực sâu thể xác và tinh thần tiều tụy, mà hắn, thì tại Đông Phương thang trời hồn phi phách tán.

Thốn Tâm từ từ mà thở dài, phản nắm long hậu tay nói: "Mẫu hậu, con cháu đều có con cháu phúc, ta không phản đối, cũng sẽ không thúc đẩy, liền từ chính bọn họ đi ~"

Long hậu suy tư một lát, cuối cùng là dựa vào nữ nhi chậm rãi gật gật đầu.

Tú Oánh nghe đến đó, lúc này mới từ cửa sổ doanh bên chậm rãi đứng dậy, mày đẹp nhíu lại, gả chồng? Gả cho cảnh ca ca?

Nàng chính hoảng hốt gian, bả vai chợt bị vỗ nhẹ nhẹ một chút, nàng vừa quay đầu lại, Ngao Cảnh tú khí mặt mày đã đến trước mắt.

"Tránh ở nơi này làm gì? Tổ mẫu cùng cô cô ở bên trong."

Tú Oánh trên mặt không khỏi một thiêu, giả vờ giận nói: "Đúng vậy, ai trốn rồi, ta quang minh chính đại đứng ở chỗ này, chỉ là suy nghĩ khi nào trở về mà thôi ~"

Ngao Cảnh nhìn nàng mất tự nhiên thần sắc, như suy tư gì.

"Trở về?" Dương Tiễn thanh âm ôn nhuận nhu hòa.

Tú Oánh quay đầu đi vừa thấy, lúc này mới chú ý tới phụ thân.

Nhị gia mong hai đời liền muốn cái hài tử, hắn trọng nhặt kiếp trước ký ức sau, vừa thấy Tú Oánh liền mừng đến ý cười tàng đều tàng không được, ngày ngày đi theo lão bà nữ nhi phía sau đảo quanh, liền Tú Oánh đều trộm hỏi Thốn Tâm: "Cha có phải hay không ở Thiên Đình đầu óc bị đánh hỏng rồi?"

Như vậy ngày đêm ở chung, cha con nào có cách đêm thù. Tú Oánh tuy ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng thái độ cũng dần dần mềm hoá. Nàng kêu một tiếng cha, tự nhiên nói: "Nguyên thủy sư tổ trước mắt ngày ngày nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Tuân, ta sư tổ làm sao chịu lạc hậu, mỗi ngày linh phù truyền âm thúc giục ta trở về đâu ~"

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ nàng song hoàn, cười nói: "Ngươi hiện giờ chẳng lẽ còn yêu cầu luyện nữa sao?"

Một câu nghe được tiểu công chúa vui vẻ ra mặt, nàng học phụ thân ca ca bộ dáng thanh thanh giọng nói nói: "Kia tự nhiên là không cần, chỉ là sự tình quan Thái sư tổ kia cái gọi là tôn nghiêm, hắn khẩn trương đến tàn nhẫn, ta dù sao cũng phải cần mẫn điểm, hảo kêu hắn an tâm."

Dương Tiễn nghe xong vi giật mình, cùng Ngao Cảnh liếc nhau, đều ở lẫn nhau trong mắt nhìn đến kinh ngạc. Nàng cần mẫn điểm cũng không phải là giống nhau cần mẫn, túc hưng đêm ngủ chỉ vì làm Thông Thiên giáo chủ an tâm, hắn năm đó nhất thời thỏa hiệp, nhưng không ngờ đến, có thể làm cho bọn họ thành tựu như vậy một đoạn duyên phận, Thông Thiên giáo chủ ở Châu Châu trong lòng địa vị, sợ là quá nặng.

Thẳng đến buổi tối mọi người trở về phòng, Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn vẫn có chút rầu rĩ ý tứ.

"Sao? Châu Châu lần này lại đi không được bao lâu, đánh xong là có thể đã trở lại, ngươi đến nỗi như vậy thương xuân thu buồn sao?"

Dương Tiễn ngưỡng mặt nằm ở mềm sụp thượng, thấp giọng nói: "Ta làm sao là vì cái kia, ngươi nói… Nếu là ta cùng với Thông Thiên giáo chủ đồng thời gặp được nguy hiểm, Châu Châu sẽ trước cứu ai?"

Thốn Tâm chải đầu động tác một đốn, sau một lúc lâu mới trở về đầu, mặt mày doanh doanh: "Xảo, ta cũng đang muốn hỏi ngươi, nếu là nàng cùng a tuân đồng thời gặp được nguy hiểm, ngươi sẽ trước cứu ai?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, còn không đợi hắn trả lời, Thốn Tâm lại hỏi: "Nếu muốn ngươi ở chúng ta mẹ con cùng tam giới chúng sinh trúng tuyển một cái, ngươi lại sẽ tuyển cái nào?"

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ nhíu mày: "Này… Nơi nào sẽ có như vậy nhiều nếu?"

Tam công chúa trong tay ngà voi sơ ở hoa lê bàn trang điểm thượng va chạm ra thanh thúy tiếng vang.

"Ngươi còn biết nơi nào sẽ có như vậy nhiều nếu a, vậy ngươi cả ngày ăn no căng hạt hỏi cái gì?"

Nhị Lang Chân Quân bị rống đến sửng sốt: "Dương Tiễn chỉ là…"

"Chỉ là chỉ cho phép châu quan phóng hỏa, không chuẩn bá tánh đốt đèn ~ có phải hay không?" Tam công chúa cười nhạo một tiếng, "Ta đã sớm nhìn thấu ngươi gia hỏa này, cũng chỉ có ta, tài tiến ngươi này hố một lần lại một lần."

Dương Tiễn từ sau lưng vòng lấy nàng như cũ mảnh khảnh vòng eo, ôn nhu nói: "Ngươi phải tin tưởng, vô luận như thế nào, Dương Tiễn tổng hội canh giữ ở các ngươi mẫu tử ba người bên người."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng không tự giác thượng kiều, ngữ khí lại như cũ **. Nàng phẩy tay áo một cái, ánh nến đốn diệt.

"Quản ngươi trạm bên kia, ngủ!"

Dương Tiễn nhướng mày, nhẹ nhàng kéo lên chăn.

Cha mẹ trong khuê phòng này đoạn tranh chấp, Tú Oánh là chút nào không biết, tự nhiên cũng không có ảnh hưởng nàng chạy về phía Bích Du Cung bước chân.

Ở không đến mười ngày, nàng liền bắt đầu vội vàng thu thập bao vây, phải về Bích Du Cung trung đi.

Ngao Cảnh khoanh tay đứng ở cửa, nhìn nàng chạy tới chạy lui, đem một đống quần áo hướng Túi Càn Khôn ném.

"Hiện tại ly đại bỉ không đến nửa tháng, ngươi mang theo nhiều xiêm y đi làm gì?"

Tú Oánh nghe vậy dừng bước bước: "Nửa tháng, cũng thật lâu a, không nhiều lắm mang điểm, như thế nào đủ xuyên?"

"Như thế nào không đủ." Ngao Cảnh bật cười lắc đầu, "Ta xem liền rất đủ."

Nói, hắn thế nhưng chính mình tiến lên thu thập lên. Long tộc nhất tuổi trẻ tài cao vương tử, thần thanh cốt tú, tuấn mỹ vô trù, ngồi ở một đống loạn quần áo trung, cũng như cao cư triều đình giống nhau, chỉ là làm sự, lời nói sao, vậy… Một lời khó nói hết.

"Cái này không mang theo, làn váy quá dài, ngươi mặc vào sẽ đấu vật."

"Cái này không được, quá sức tưởng tượng."

"Cái này cũng không tốt, eo thúc đến quá cao, cùng ngươi dáng người không đáp."

"Ai ai ai, từ từ." Tú Oánh rốt cuộc từ trợn mắt há hốc mồm trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, ngăn lại hắn nói, "Đây là ta thích nhất váy, vẫn là ngươi đưa, ngươi lúc ấy còn khen ta ăn mặc đẹp đâu."

"Đối ~" Ngao Cảnh nhướng mày, "Ta nhớ rõ, nhưng đó là cấp vẫn là tiểu chú lùn ngươi ăn mặc, có thể che dấu ngươi chân đoản khuyết điểm, nhưng là hiện tại ngươi đã trường cao, chính thức trường hợp phết đất váy dài, ngày thường luyện võ nhưng xuyên hơi đoản váy ngắn xứng giày bó."

Tú Oánh mắt thấy hắn đem nàng mỗi ngày sở quần áo, từ yếm đến áo ngoài, một bộ một bộ phối hợp hảo, liền mang thêm trâm nhị phối sức đều xử lý rõ ràng, lại chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mà bỏ vào Túi Càn Khôn.

"Ngươi, ngươi, trước kia này đó đều là ngươi làm, ta còn tưởng rằng là!"

"Là ai a, trừ bỏ ta, ai còn sẽ tiến ngươi lộn xộn ổ chó?" Ngao Cảnh cũng không ngẩng đầu lên đáp, "Mau đừng ngốc đứng, ngươi cuộc sống gia đình mau tới rồi, đi ta trong phòng đem nguyệt sự mang lấy tới, ta cho ngươi trang hảo."

Tú Oánh chỉ cảm thấy đỉnh đầu đều phải bốc khói, nàng run giọng nói: "Ngươi, ngươi trong phòng vì cái gì sẽ có nguyệt sự mang, ngươi một đại nam nhân, mang theo thứ đồ kia làm chi?!"

"Đương nhiên cho ngươi dùng." Cảnh ca ca vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, "Bằng không ngươi cho rằng, ngươi trước kia dùng đều là bầu trời rớt sao?"

Dương Tú Oánh thật sự xấu hổ và giận dữ muốn chết, nàng từ nhỏ tính tình sang sảng, cẩu thả, nhưng tới rồi tới nguyệt sự tuổi tác, tốt xấu cũng có thể ý thức được nam nữ chi biệt, cũng có ngượng ngùng chi niệm, cho nên mới ở nghe lén long hậu cùng Thốn Tâm nói nàng hôn sự khi vội vàng che qua đi, chính là trước mắt bàn chuyện cưới hỏi đối tượng cư nhiên ở giúp nàng làm những việc này, không đối hắn trước kia vẫn luôn đều ở làm, chỉ là nàng tưởng mẫu thân, là sư tỷ, dù sao không phải là hắn lạp!

Tú Oánh chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt nóng rát thiêu, nàng một cái bước xa đoạt quá bao liền đi.

"Không cần ngươi lo!"

Ngao Cảnh buông trong tay váy, nhìn nàng đi xa bóng dáng, cười như không cười.

Cùng nhau lớn lên, dương Tú Oánh tâm tư, hắn sợ đúng rồi như lòng bàn tay, một có gió thổi cỏ lay, hắn cảm giác thậm chí so cô cô còn muốn nhạy bén. Nàng đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ nghe lén tổ mẫu cùng cô cô nói chuyện, trên mặt phiếm hồng, ánh mắt trốn tránh, còn không dám nhìn hắn. Ngẫm lại cũng chính là chuyện đó nhi, nhìn nàng này phản ứng, là rốt cuộc thông suốt ý tứ?

Kinh này một chuyến ngoài ý muốn, Ngao Cảnh phương giác chính mình đối dương Tú Oánh sách lược là có lầm, hắn lại tế thủy trường lưu, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, đổi lấy cũng chỉ là một câu — "Ngươi là của ta thân ca ca". Cảnh điện hạ cười lạnh một tiếng, hắn nhưng không kém muội muội, chỉ kém một cái lão bà. Hắn đơn giản liền nhân cơ hội này, chọc phá này trương giấy cửa sổ, nàng chạy trốn nhưng thật ra mau, chỉ là, có thể tránh thoát mùng một, còn có thể tránh thoát mười lăm sao?

Tú Oánh trên mặt đỏ rực như lau phấn mặt giống nhau, nàng giá bạch hồng như một viên sao băng hăng hái xẹt qua phía chân trời, rơi vào Đông Hải bên trong kia một mảnh tường vân tím sương mù trung.

"Hít sâu, hít sâu." Tú Oánh vốc khởi lạnh lẽo nước ao vỗ vỗ mặt, "Kỳ thật cũng không có gì hảo xấu hổ, hắn một người nam nhân làm loại sự tình này đều không chê mất mặt, ta có cái gì sợ quá, lại nói, hắn không nói, ta không nói, sẽ không có người biết đến, sẽ không, sẽ không…"

Thông qua tự mình thôi miên, Tú Oánh rốt cuộc bình phục xuống dưới, lúc này mới hướng Bích Du Cung chính điện chạy tới.

Bích sắc làn váy dạng khởi như hải ba giống nhau, nữ hài nhi còn chưa vào cửa, tiếng cười liền đã vang vọng kim cung đại điện.

"Ta đã trở về!"

"Hừ! Còn biết trở về." Thông Thiên giáo chủ vội vàng ngẩng đầu, lại đem nhếch lên tới khóe miệng áp xuống đi, phất tay một ly trà bát ra.

Bọt nước tán ở không trung, nháy mắt hóa thành băng tiêu, u quang điểm điểm, như lưu tinh cản nguyệt.

"Hảo a, ta trở về ngươi chính là như vậy hoan nghênh ta." Tú Oánh ngoài miệng trêu chọc, tay lại không chậm, chỉ thấy nàng nghiêng người tránh thoát trước mắt vài cái, thuận thế rút kiếm, thanh sương bảo kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, kia kiếm quang đúng như thu cúc sương lạnh giống nhau. Tú Oánh thân hình thắng điện, ra chiêu cực nhanh, đại điện trung, chỉ thấy hàn quang trạm trạm, tựa như hạnh hoa râm tuyết, bay lả tả.

Tổng cộng một ngàn hai trăm cái băng tiêu, tam tức trong vòng, toàn bộ đánh rớt.

Tú Oánh tiêu sái mà vãn một cái kiếm hoa, bảo kiếm vào vỏ: "Thế nào, cái này không tức giận đi."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng nói: "Xem ra trở về cũng không lười biếng."

"Liền tính lười biếng, ta cũng là thắng định rồi." Tú Oánh thu hồi tươi cười, gằn từng chữ một nói.

"Hảo!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ vỗ tay cười to, "Chính là muốn như vậy khí thế."

"Không cần ngươi nói ta cũng biết." Tú Oánh không chút khách khí, đáp xong đã cao hứng phấn chấn chạy đến tiểu án biên ngồi xuống, một tay một cái điểm tâm, tắc đến phình phình đến, một bên ăn một bên hàm hồ nói, "Ai nha, ta liền biết, Thái sư tổ là nhiều có cách điệu người a, như thế nào sẽ chỉ dùng phi tiêu tới hoan nghênh người đâu, ăn ngon thật ~"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ mắt trợn trắng: "Chỉ biết ăn, chậm một chút nhi! Lại không ai cùng ngươi đoạt, mau uống nước."

"Ngô ngô, biết lạp."

Tú Oánh ngoài miệng nói như vậy, trình độ chăm chỉ lại một chút chưa giảm, nàng so với ai khác đều phải minh bạch, trận này đại bỉ đối Thông Thiên giáo chủ tới nói ý nghĩa cái gì. Nhưng mà, đang lúc nàng ý chí chiến đấu ngang nhiên, bận bận rộn rộn trung, lại có một sự kiện từ trên trời giáng xuống, đánh đến nàng trở tay không kịp.

"Hôm nay là làm sao vậy, dương Tú Oánh như thế nào còn chưa tới?" Giáo chủ ngồi ngay ngắn chính điện, đợi lâu đồ đệ không đến, đang định bấm tay tính toán khi, chợt nghe khách không mời mà đến tiến đến.

"Gặp qua Thái sư tổ."

Giáo chủ mắt trợn trắng: "Lại là ngươi này tiểu tử thúi, ngươi còn dám tới?"

Ngao Cảnh lại cười nói: "Tú Oánh rơi xuống điểm đồ vật, tiểu tử riêng cho nàng đưa tới.

"Hừ! Thứ gì ta Bích Du Cung không có, còn muốn ngươi mắt trông mong đưa tới, làm điều thừa!"

Ngao Cảnh hơi hơi mỉm cười, cũng không nói lời nào.

Giáo chủ vừa thấy hắn bộ dáng này khí liền không đánh một bụng tới, nhìn ôn tồn lễ độ, kỳ thật một bụng ý nghĩ xấu, nhìn liền chán ghét. Hắn xua xua tay, giống đuổi ruồi bọ dường như.

"Đi đi đi! Tặng đồ vật đã kêu nàng chạy nhanh tới đi học."

"Này chỉ sợ không được." Ngao Cảnh bất đắc dĩ cười, "Tú Oánh thân mình khó chịu, yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi."

"Thân mình khó chịu, hôm qua còn hảo hảo…" Thu vài cái nữ đồ đệ giáo chủ đột nhiên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Hành hành hành, kêu nàng nghỉ ngơi."

Tú Oánh ghé vào trên giường, nhìn chính mình bị làm dơ đệm chăn khăn trải giường trước mắt một trận biến thành màu đen, làm sao bây giờ, quần áo khẳng định cũng ô uế, nơi này là thánh nhân đạo tràng, không thể tùy tiện từ bên ngoài nhiếp đồ vật, liền tính có thể nhiếp, nàng cũng không thể lấy người khác nguyệt sự mang đến dùng a.

Sớm biết rằng lúc ấy nên mang lên, dù sao đều đã đem mặt ném hết.

Tiểu công chúa đang ta ghét bỏ khi, quen thuộc tiếng đập cửa lại lại lần nữa vang lên.

Ngao Cảnh dựa vào trên cửa, ý cười dạt dào: "Ta đoán ngươi định là ghé vào trên giường không biết làm sao đúng không?"

 **Chương 139 - Phiên ngoại 4**

Ở xấu hổ đến cực điểm khi có người tới cứu tràng, tự nhiên là cực hảo, nhưng ở may mắn rất nhiều, không tránh được quẫn bách cảm thấy thẹn, đặc biệt là người kia vẫn là trêu đùa miệng lưỡi. Nhạc văn tiểu thuyết |

Tú Oánh chợt nghe nam tử nói chuyện thanh đầu tiên là cả kinh cả người run lên, rồi sau đó đãi nghe ra là Ngao Cảnh lại là vui mừng quá đỗi, nhưng nghe rõ hắn nói chuyện nội dung, nhìn nhìn lại chính mình bộ dáng, tắc tức giận đến cả người phát run.

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết được! Không được nhìn lén, không biết xấu hổ!"

Như mưa phùn lông trâu ngân châm xoát xoát bắn ra, Ngao Cảnh vội nghiêng đầu một trốn, liền nghe thấy phía sau một trận nổ vang, cách đó không xa núi giả đều bị sinh sôi oanh một khối xuống dưới.

Hắn khóe miệng một câu: "Ngươi đây là muốn mưu sát thân phu a."

Nói nhấc chân liền đi đẩy cửa.

Tú Oánh chỉ cảm thấy chính mình trên mặt đều có thể chiên trứng.

"Ngươi mới không phải! Không được tiến vào, đi ra ngoài, đi ra ngoài!"

Ngao Cảnh mắt điếc tai ngơ, lập tức đẩy cửa đi vào, lại nghe thấy một trận lách cách lang cang thanh. Hắn vòng qua điêu không tử đàn vách gỗ, liền thấy dương Tú Oánh ôm lấy chăn chỉ lộ ra sóng nước lóng lánh đôi mắt nhìn nàng. Hắn không cấm cười, ngồi xuống quát quát nàng ửng đỏ cái mũi, lại xoa xoa nàng tóc, cười nói: "Như vậy ngồi xuống, khăn trải giường khá vậy đến thay đổi."

Tú Oánh yếp sinh rặng mây đỏ, ba phần thẹn thùng, bảy phần quẫn bách, mắt thấy Ngao Cảnh còn muốn duỗi tay đi lên, nhất thời trong mắt thấm nước mắt, như phấn hà hàm lộ.

Ngao Cảnh trong lòng buồn cười rất nhiều, cũng thêm vài phần đau lòng. Hắn xoa xoa nàng tóc nói: "Cảnh ca ca là đậu ngươi chơi đâu, đồ vật đều ở Túi Càn Khôn, ta cho ngươi chuẩn bị xong tắm gội thủy sau liền đi ra ngoài, chính ngươi chậm rãi xử lý, được không?"

Tú Oánh vươn tay tới sờ soạng một phen nước mắt, vành mắt một mảnh phấn hoà thuận vui vẻ, nàng trừu trừu hai tiếng nói: "Hiện tại ngươi lại tới làm người tốt, lời nói đều bị ngươi nói hết, ta còn có thể nói cái gì."

Ngao Cảnh hỏi ngôn cười nhạt, cười nói: "Nếu biết, vậy nên ngoan ngoãn nghe lời."

"Ta mới không cần nghe lời, ngươi dựa vào cái gì làm ta nghe ngươi lời nói?" Tú Oánh xoa xoa mắt, khoảnh khắc chi gian, liền từ ủy khuất đến trung khí mười phần.

Ngao Cảnh nhướng mày cười, quơ quơ trong tay Túi Càn Khôn: "Bằng cái này, có đủ hay không?"

Tú Oánh một đôi mắt trừng đến tròn vo, như sóc con giống nhau, đậu đến Ngao Cảnh lại là cười, nhưng ngay sau đó, này chỉ lại ngốc lại manh sóc con lại như tia chớp giống nhau ra tay, cổ tay trắng nõn vừa lật, trong tay áo kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, thẳng đánh mặt. Ngao Cảnh đồng tử co rụt lại, duỗi tay kẹp lấy bảo kiếm. Hai ngón tay, khớp xương rõ ràng, ở kiếm quang thanh huy trung, càng hiện trắng tinh như ngọc.

Tú Oánh chấn động: "Này, sao có thể?"

Ngao Cảnh rũ mắt nhìn rỗng tuếch đôi tay, nhợt nhạt cười, đáp: "Ta cũng suy nghĩ, sao có thể, xem ra trong khoảng thời gian này, Châu Châu thật sự là dùng tâm."

"Đây là đương nhiên." Tú Oánh chọn chọn tú khí lông mày, lại khôi phục di khí sai sử, "Ngươi ta tuy bất phân thắng bại, nhưng đồ vật đã ở ta trên tay, ta còn không lấy xuyên tim khóa ra tới đâu, cho nên tổng thể tới giảng, vẫn là ngươi thua. Người thắng làm vua, người thua làm giặc, hiện tại đến phiên ngươi nghe ta nói, đi ra ngoài, chạy nhanh đi ra ngoài."

Ngao Cảnh ngẩn ra, nàng trên mặt hãy còn mang nước mắt, lại có thể tức khắc trái lại uy hiếp hắn, bất quá, cảnh ca ca nhấp miệng một nhạc: "Ngươi có phải hay không đắc ý quá sớm?"

Tú Oánh chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt bóng trắng chợt lóe mà qua, ca một tiếng, đoản kiếm cư nhiên bị sinh sôi chiết thành hai đoạn, nàng hù đến theo bản năng sau này co rụt lại, thẳng đến gặp phải lạnh lạnh vách gỗ mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, vội hướng trên cổ tìm kiếm lấy xuyên tim khóa, nhưng đã chậm. Gây pháp chú châu liên bị niết đến dập nát, tinh xảo tiểu khóa cùng với bột phấn bao phủ ở mềm mại xoã tung đệm chăn trung, lại bị long đuôi đánh bay ra nàng sinh sôi bó thành một cái đại bánh chưng đi.

Tú Oánh một tiếng thét chói tai tạp ở cổ họng, lạnh lẽo bóng loáng vảy dọc theo nàng trơn bóng mắt cá chân ma xát lướt qua, bay nhanh tiến lên, thon dài long thân liền như vậy đè ở chăn gấm thượng, thuận thế rúc vào nàng cổ trong ổ.

Ngao Cảnh long thân tương đương mỹ lệ, tảng lớn bạch lân sáng trong như tuyết, oánh nhuận tựa ngọc, xa xa nhìn lại, liền như dưới ánh trăng hoa quỳnh giống nhau. Nhưng dù vậy, bị ép tới không thể động đậy tư vị cũng không chịu nổi a, đặc biệt là đương này long còn ở trên người của ngươi diễu võ dương oai khi.

"Như thế nào, đến tột cùng ai vì vương, ai vì khấu?"

"…" Tú Oánh tức giận đến cắn răng, ác thanh ác khí nói, "Hiện tại luận thắng bại, chỉ sợ cũng hơi sớm!"

Ngao Cảnh đối dương Tú Oánh nhiều năm qua áp dụng luôn luôn là nhuận vật tế vô thanh, nước ấm nấu ếch xanh sách lược. Ở cái này cô nương chính mình cũng chưa phát hiện khi, hắn cũng đã thẩm thấu đến nàng sinh hoạt điểm điểm tích tích, cơ hồ là cẩn thận tỉ mỉ. Dương Tú Oánh lần đầu tiên thấy kinh lần đầu là hai năm trước, nhưng cho tới bây giờ, nàng liền nguyệt sự bố như thế nào phùng cũng không biết, nàng cũng sẽ không vấn tóc, sẽ không trù nghệ, sẽ không cơ bản việc nhà, thậm chí có chút phiền phức xiêm y cũng sẽ không xuyên. Ngao Cảnh cho nàng giáo huấn tư tưởng trước nay là, tiểu công chúa không cần làm này đó, cảnh ca ca sẽ đem hết thảy đều đưa đến ngươi trước mặt.

Hiển nhiên, hắn thành công, Tú Oánh căn bản vô pháp rời đi hắn, nàng đối hắn ỷ lại, càng sâu với đối nàng thân sinh cha mẹ.

Nhưng lệnh Ngao Cảnh trăm triệu không nghĩ tới chính là, dương Tú Oánh tuy tiếp cận cập kê chi năm, lại chậm chạp chưa tình đậu sơ khai, nàng đem này phân cảm tình hoa đơn giản về vi huynh muội chi tình. Ngoài ra, vốn tưởng rằng sẽ đứng ở hắn này phương cô cô tấc lòng, ẩn ẩn cầm phản đối thái độ, mà dượng Dương Tiễn, nếu là bị hắn biết chính mình trông coi tự đạo, chỉ sợ nha đều phải bị đánh hạ tới, càng đừng nói đem Tú Oánh gả cho hắn. Ngao Cảnh ở đáy biển bạc đào vạn khoảnh trung bước chậm khi, cũng thường thường vì thế sự lo lắng.

Nhưng hắn chung quy vẫn là cực kỳ tự tin, cho nên, đương Tú Oánh ngẫu nhiên biết được hôn sự mặt lộ vẻ ngượng ngùng chi sắc, hắn liền một sửa đổi hướng từ từ mưu tính thái độ, trực tiếp sảng khoái, từng bước ép sát. Ai ngờ, không biết vì sao, cảm tình không những không có nước chảy thành sông, ngược lại nghênh đón nhà gái kịch liệt phản kháng.

Bất quá… Cũng coi như là là bởi vì họa đến phúc, hắn vốn định chế phục nàng, lại không còn có thể gặp phải như vậy… Ngao Cảnh nhìn cùng chính mình gắn bó dựa phấn long, không khỏi cười, cái này nha đầu ngốc.

Ngao Cảnh lấy hình rồng ra tay, một phương diện là vì chế phục Tú Oánh, về phương diện khác tắc vì triển lãm chính mình uy phong lẫm lẫm long thân, rốt cuộc Long tộc kén vợ kén chồng, hình rồng hoàn mỹ quan trọng nhất. Nhưng Tú Oánh luôn luôn quật cường kiêu ngạo, lại như thế nào thúc thủ chịu trói, nàng đầu óc nóng lên, cư nhiên cũng y dạng họa hồ lô, biến trở về hình rồng.

Đương cổ oa lân giáp chặt chẽ dán sát, không lưu một chút ít khe hở khi, hai bên đều phát ra một tiếng kinh ngạc cảm thán. Lân giáp là cứng rắn, khá vậy là mẫn cảm, phấn lân cùng bạch lân lẫn nhau vuốt ve, Tú Oánh lúc này mới phát hiện không đúng, nàng lúc này mới hoang mang rối loạn vội vội bứt ra lên, một đầu súc tiến trong chăn, chỉ lộ ra hai cái san hô dường như kỳ lân giác.

Ngao Cảnh theo chăn uốn lượn tiến lên, điểm điểm nàng long giác, chỉ khoảng nửa khắc, nàng liền long giác đều hoàn toàn súc tiến chăn trung, hai chỉ hồng nhạt móng vuốt lại chặt chẽ bắt lấy biên.

"Tú Oánh, dương Tú Oánh, ra tới, đừng buồn hỏng rồi."

Một đạo hoa quang hiện lên, tú kỳ thiếu niên động tác mềm nhẹ, lại không dung cự tuyệt, chăn rốt cuộc bị chậm rãi vạch trần.

Đa dạng niên hoa cô nương, liền tính là sinh khí khi, cũng là mê người được ngay, mặt như xuân ngủ hải đường, mục tựa thu thủy mắt long lanh.

Tú Oánh một phen ném ra trong tay chăn hài cốt, tức giận đến ngực phập phồng, oán hận nói: "Ngươi cái này đăng đồ tử, đồ lưu manh!"

Ngao Cảnh không chút nào tức giận, hài hước nói: "Lời này từ đâu mà nói lên, nếu là oan uổng ta, ta nhưng không thuận theo."

"Còn oan uổng ngươi! Ngươi rõ ràng nói qua, hảo nữ hài là không thể làm nam nhân khác chạm vào chính mình long thân!"

"Ta không phải nam nhân khác." Ngao Cảnh đột nhiên liễm đi tươi cười, gằn từng chữ một nghiêm túc nói, "Ta hiện tại là ngươi biểu ca, thực mau cũng sẽ là ngươi trượng phu."

Đây là hắn lần đầu tiên gọn gàng dứt khoát nói nói như vậy, Tú Oánh đối thượng hắn như ngôi sao giống nhau đôi mắt, trên mặt một thiêu, vội quay đầu đi chỗ khác, hút hút cái mũi nói: "Ta mới không cần ngươi như vậy người xấu khi ta trượng phu."

"Không cần ta, vậy ngươi muốn ai? Ngươi loại này lại lười lại bổn nha đầu, trừ bỏ ta, lại có ai sẽ vui cưới ngươi?"

"Ta mới không phải lại lười lại bổn!" Vốn là một câu vui đùa lời nói, nhưng Tú Oánh lại đương thật, tu quẫn dưới, càng thêm động khí, "Ngươi như vậy ghét bỏ ta, lại một hai phải cưới ta, ngươi thật khi ta không biết là vì cái gì sao?"

Ngao Cảnh giờ phút này còn đương nàng là ở nháo tiểu nữ hài tính tình, như cũ cười hỏi: "Nga ~ ngươi đảo nói nói là vì cái gì?"

"Chúng ta cùng nhau sinh sống rất nhiều năm, ngươi đối ta rõ như lòng bàn tay, không nghĩ tới, ta đối với ngươi cũng là giống nhau. Ngươi là một cái tâm tư thâm trầm người. Ngươi làm mỗi một sự kiện, đều có muốn đạt tới mục đích. Lưu tại Bích Du Cung bồi ta, là vì cùng Thái sư tổ đạt thành hiệp nghị; nói là giúp ta đối phó cha, làm ta hướng đi Ngọc đế đề nghị biên soạn mệnh thư, thực tế cũng là vì đạt thành ngươi nhất thống thủy tộc mục đích; ngay cả lúc trước ở Thiên Đình cấp tốc thời điểm, ngươi đều có thể nghĩ đến muốn tự thỉnh đi trấn thủ bắc Thiên môn, bởi vì nơi đó ly thiên chi khung đỉnh gần nhất, ngươi mới có thể đuổi ở khảm cung đấu mỗ phía trước đuổi tới Tử Tiêu Cung."

"Nương không nghĩ làm ta gả cho ngươi, thực tế chính là sợ ta bị ngươi khi dễ. Ở nàng trong lòng, ngươi là thủy tinh tâm can nhi, ta chính là cái ngốc bạch ngọt, rơi xuống ngươi trong lòng bàn tay, chỉ sợ bị ngươi bán còn giúp ngươi kiếm tiền đâu."

"Ngươi đều đoán được, ta Châu Châu quả thật là cái thông minh hài tử." Ngao Cảnh lông mi như quạt lông, hơi hơi run rẩy, nhẹ giọng nói: "Chỉ là, ngươi còn không có trả lời ta vấn đề, ngươi cảm thấy, ta vì cái gì một hai phải cưới ngươi?"

"Ta cái gì đều sẽ không, liền một cái bình thường thê tử đều không thể đảm nhiệm, càng đừng nói làm một cái long hậu, hơn nữa ta huyết thống không thuần, tuy có hình rồng, lại không phải chân chính Long tộc. Ông ngoại bà ngoại nguyện ý tiếp thu ta, tự nhiên là xem ở mẫu thân phân thượng cùng thiệt tình yêu thương ta, nhưng tứ hải mặt khác trưởng bối cập khắp nơi thế lực nguyện ý tiếp thu ta, hẳn là một nửa vì ta cha, một nửa vì Thái sư tổ."

Ngao Cảnh giờ phút này trên mặt ý cười đã là hoàn toàn biến mất, hắn bất đồng với phụ thân hắn Ma Ngang Thái Tử như vậy uy nghiêm lộ ra ngoài, bên môi hàng năm ngậm nhợt nhạt ý cười, nhìn như ôn nhu ấm áp nhiều. Tú Oánh kỳ thật rất rõ ràng, kia cũng bất quá là che dấu thôi, hắn trong xương cốt cùng cữu cữu giống nhau, đều là trời sinh vương giả, bình tĩnh lý trí, tính toán không bỏ sót. Mà ở giờ phút này, đương hắn hoàn toàn rút đi ôn hòa ngụy trang khi, cái loại này như núi nhạc khí thế đủ để ép tới người không thở nổi.

Vì thế, dương Tú Oánh ở đã phát một hồi tính tình sau, lại túng, dưới thân ấm triều cuồn cuộn mà đến, nàng đột nhiên xả quá chăn, sau này lại là co rụt lại.

Này xem ở Ngao Cảnh trong mắt, lại làm hắn cười lạnh một tiếng.

"Ngươi nguyên lai chính là như vậy xem ta." Ngao Cảnh nhướng mày nói, "Ngươi nói rất đúng, ta xác thật tâm tư thâm trầm, không từ thủ đoạn. Nhưng dương Tú Oánh, ngươi có phải hay không quá xem trọng chính ngươi?"

"Ngươi có Thông Thiên giáo chủ, ta có Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn. Chiêu huệ hiển thánh chân quân là phụ thân ngươi, nhưng hắn đồng dạng cũng là sư phụ ta, ta cùng với hắn ở chung trăm năm, ta hưởng thụ quan ái chiếu cố, thậm chí hơn xa ngươi cái này thân sinh nữ nhi. Ngươi cho rằng ngươi có thể mang cho ta bổ ích, thực tế sớm đã là ta vật trong bàn tay."

Khinh miệt ngữ khí kích Tú Oánh mày đẹp đứng chổng ngược: "Đúng vậy, đáng tiếc có người luôn là lòng tham không đủ, lấy xong Xiển Giáo chỗ tốt, chỉ sợ còn nghĩ tiệt…"

"Sáu ngự bên trong, ta Ngọc Hư cung đã là chiếm hai cái bài vị. Có bắt hay không các ngươi tiệt giáo về điểm này nhi, với ta tới nói, quan hệ căn bản không lớn." Ngao Cảnh đột nhiên đánh gãy, gằn từng chữ một nói, "Gần bằng này đó, ngươi cho rằng là có thể làm ta buông nam tử tôn nghiêm, buông vương tử kiêu ngạo, vì ngươi làm này đó vú già mới có thể làm được sự sao?!"

"Ngươi cảm thấy, ta là vì cái loại này vì quyền lực, liền ít nhất thể diện đều không cần nam nhân sao?"

"Chính là ngươi…" Tú Oánh mắt phượng bên trong, một mảnh liễm diễm.

"Chính là ta còn là làm." Ngao Cảnh cười khổ một tiếng, "Còn làm được rất vui vẻ. Bất quá hiện tại xem ra, đến tới quá dễ, ngược lại chọc đến công chúa điện hạ phiền chán."

Ngao Cảnh đứng dậy liền đi, lại giác vạt áo một trọng.

"Cảnh ca ca, ta không phải…." Tú Oánh chỉ cảm thấy trong cổ họng giống tạp đoàn bông dường như, lại cấp lại đổ, nàng rốt cuộc bất chấp hình tượng, vội từ trong chăn chui ra tới bắt trụ Ngao Cảnh tay áo, "Ta chỉ là cảm thấy, cảm thấy, ngươi không có khả năng thích ta… Chúng ta cùng nhau lớn lên… Ta cái gì xấu bộ dáng ngươi đều gặp qua… Hơn nữa, ta còn, còn tính tình kém, ái sử tiểu tính tình… Đúng rồi, còn lười lại bổn. Lại nói, ngươi cũng quá ngả ngớn chút, làm ta cảm giác, ngươi không phải tưởng cưới ta, chỉ là tưởng trói chặt ta…"

"Ta vì cái gì sẽ không thích ngươi?" Ngao Cảnh đột nhiên quay đầu lại, nâng lên nàng cằm, "Ta tự trưởng thành, thấy được nhiều nhất thư long liền hai điều, một cái là ta cô mẫu, một cái là ta biểu muội, thanh mai trúc mã, lâu ngày sinh tình, cái này thực quá phận sao? Đáng giá ngươi lấy như thế ác ý suy đoán sao?"

Tú Oánh ngập ngừng, ủy khuất nói: "Ai kêu ngươi làm được chuyện xấu quá nhiều, còn chưa bao giờ cõng ta… Ta như vậy tưởng, kỳ thật cũng thực bình thường…"

Ngao Cảnh bị đổ đến cứng lại, hắn một cây một cây bẻ ra Tú Oánh đầu ngón tay, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Vậy ngươi liền tiếp tục như vậy bình thường mà tưởng đi xuống đi, chỉ là ta một mảnh thiệt tình, lại rốt cuộc không chấp nhận được giày xéo."

Kia một ngày, Tú Oánh ngơ ngác mà nhìn đi xa hắn bóng dáng, trong bụng một trận toan trướng, sau một lúc lâu, nàng suy sụp mà ngã vào trên giường, các nàng chưa bao giờ cãi nhau, này một sảo chính là muốn đoạn tuyệt quan hệ tiết tấu a.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ pha giác kỳ quái, bất quá một ngày công phu, dương Tú Oánh từ dĩ vãng ý chí chiến đấu tràn đầy, đến trước mắt thất thần, xách theo một phen kiếm mạn bất tận tâm địa bổ tới chém tới, trên đảo linh cầm sôi nổi tới tìm hắn cáo trạng, nói nàng vô cớ tước mao.

Giáo chủ nhìn mãn đại điện quang đít linh điểu, cũng cảm thấy trên mặt không được tốt xem, suy tư luôn mãi, ở xác định không phải đồ đệ nguyệt xong việc di chứng sau, rốt cuộc quyết định cùng đồ đệ nói nói chuyện, rốt cuộc, như vậy nỗi lòng đi đại bỉ nhưng không hảo a.

"Ngươi đây là quá mức khẩn trương lo âu làm cho tâm phù khí táo đâu, vẫn là ớt cay ăn nhiều khiến cho thượng hoả đâu? Đúng vậy, vô cùng có khả năng là ớt cay ăn nhiều, mau dừng lại, lại xác nhận phía trước, không chuẩn lại ăn cay."

Tú Oánh đỉnh đầy miệng hồng du chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, triều hắn mắt trợn trắng.

"Ngươi đây là có ý tứ gì, ngươi cảm thấy bổn tọa nói được không đúng, ngươi nhưng thật ra cấp ra cái lý do tới, ngươi ngày gần đây như thế khác thường, đến tột cùng nguyên nhân vì sao?"

"Nói lại có thể như thế nào, ngươi lại không thể giúp gấp cái gì…" Tú Oánh lại nuốt một ngụm cay canh, nước mắt lưng tròng.

"Ai nói, bổn tọa chính là tiệt giáo giáo chủ, trí tuệ thông thiên." Ở lại tiếp thu đến một cái xem thường sau, giáo chủ thanh khụ hai tiếng hòa nhã nói, "Lại nói như thế nào, một người kế đoản, hai người kế trường, ngươi lão như vậy buồn, cũng vu sự vô bổ, không ngại nói ra. Bổn tọa cũng sẽ không cười ngươi."

Tú Oánh đô đô miệng, rầu rĩ nói: "Thật sự?"

"So thật kim thật đúng là!"

Nhưng mà, Tú Oánh vừa nói xong liền hối hận, nàng sớm nên minh bạch, Thông Thiên giáo chủ đầu óc vận chuyển con đường, chính là cùng thường nhân không giống nhau.

"Đây là quỷ kế! □□/ lỏa quỷ kế, nhất định là lão Nhị cái này tiên trung bại hoại nghĩ ra được!"

"… A?"

"Ngươi ngẫm lại a, hắn phái hắn đồ tôn ngày đêm đi theo bên cạnh ngươi, chính là vì lừa gạt ngươi cảm tình, làm ngươi đối hắn hoàn toàn buông ra tâm phòng, ở đại bỉ đêm trước, mấu chốt nhất thời khắc, hắn liền ra tới cùng ngươi nháo chia tay, cho ngươi một đòn trí mạng. Hắn mục đích chính là vì làm ngươi tâm thần không yên, thua trận thi đấu! Mỹ nam kế thêm công tâm kế, tiểu phì heo a, ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn không thể mắc mưu, chờ thắng đám kia văn nhã bại hoại, Thái sư tổ liền cho ngươi làm cái thân cận đại tái, đến lúc đó muốn ai đều được, tưởng nạp mấy cái đều hảo…"

Tú Oánh: "…"

Sau một lúc lâu nàng phục hồi tinh thần lại, phỉ nhổ nói: "Già mà không đứng đắn, ngươi tiết tháo đâu, bị cha ta Hao Thiên Khuyển ăn sao?"

"Hắc, thằng nhãi ranh nói như thế nào lời nói đâu?"

"Ta là long!" Tú Oánh bác một câu, lại như nhụt chí bóng cao su dường như, nàng xua xua tay nói, "Được rồi, ngươi cũng đừng nhọc lòng, sự có nặng nhẹ, lòng ta hiểu rõ."

"Hiểu rõ?" Thông Thiên giáo chủ chỉ chỉ mãn đại điện quang đít chim nhỏ, cười nhạo nói, "Bổn tọa thật đúng là không thấy ra tới."

"Lấy ngươi này ánh mắt nhi nhìn không ra cũng là bình thường." Mắt thấy hắn lại muốn phát hỏa, Tú Oánh nhoẻn miệng cười, khó được nghiêm mặt nói, "Ngươi yên tâm, ngày xưa vạn tiên tới triều không thế vinh quang, chắc chắn ở ngươi ta thủ hạ tái hiện."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ sửng sốt, còn chưa tới cập nói chuyện, liền lại bị nàng đem chim nhỏ ném ở hắn trong lòng ngực.

"Hảo, đừng cả ngày ăn no không có việc gì hạt nhọc lòng, ta đi luyện kiếm, ngươi liền ở chỗ này đem điểu cái đuôi bổ hảo đi, chờ lát nữa ăn cơm thời điểm thấy ~"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: "…"

Tú Oánh không nhịn được mà bật cười, bước đi ra đại điện. Trong sáng dương quang xuyên thấu qua xanh um tươi tốt cây rừng tưới xuống loang lổ quang ảnh, Tú Oánh hai yếp ý cười lại như núi gian đám sương, dần dần tan đi.

Từ Ngao Cảnh một chút một chút bẻ ra nàng ngón tay kia một khắc, nàng liền biết, mấy ngày này sợ là khổ sở. Mỗi ngày đẩy ra cửa phòng, quen thuộc kẽo kẹt thanh sau, nghênh đón nàng vĩnh viễn là một thất tịch liêu, sáng sớm tỉnh lại, vĩnh viễn ở dưới giường chăn cũng sẽ lại một lần nhắc nhở nàng, cái kia sẽ thay nàng cái chăn người sớm đã đi xa, biến mất với trời nước một màu.

Tú Oánh có khi cảm thấy mẫu thân nói được nói thật là rất có đạo lý. Sau khi lớn lên dương Tú Oánh, nghiễm nhiên lại một cái Dương Tiễn. Người tại bên người khi không hiểu đến quý trọng, mất đi mới hối hận không kịp. Nàng cùng Ngao Cảnh quan hệ vẫn luôn thực phức tạp, bọn họ lẫn nhau dựa sát vào nhau, lẫn nhau hiểu biết, khá vậy từng lẫn nhau lợi dụng, lẫn nhau dấu diếm, nàng tham niệm hắn mang đến ấm áp, quyến luyến này phân cảm tình, nhưng đồng thời cũng lưu giữ hoài nghi. Hắn đãi nàng hảo, đến tột cùng vài phần là thiệt tình, vài phần là bởi vì bên. Nguyên nhân chính là vì như thế, nàng chậm chạp không chịu chọc phá huynh muội vòng bảo hộ, càng không muốn càng tiến thêm một bước. Nhưng trước mắt, Ngao Cảnh từng bước ép sát hơn nữa sinh lý kỳ bực bội, nàng lấy một loại cực kỳ kịch liệt phương thức loã lồ hoài nghi, hơn nữa giống như, nàng hoài nghi sai rồi…

Ai, Tú Oánh thở dài một tiếng, buông trong tay bút, lại đọc một lần tin. Nàng không có khả năng ở hiện tại rời đi, bảy ngày về sau, kia không chỉ có là một hồi thế lực chi chiến, càng là một lần đại đạo chi tranh. Đạo pháp tự nhiên, giáo dục không phân giống nòi, này đó ở dơ bẩn quyền mưu trung phủ bụi trần đại đạo đem nghênh đón tái hiện quang mang cơ hội, đây là Thái sư tổ nguyện vọng, cũng là mỗi một cái tiệt giáo đệ tử nguyện vọng, nàng lưng đeo này trách nhiệm, liền phải đến nơi đến chốn. Cho nên, nàng hiện tại chỉ có thể lấy thư từ đạt tình. Hẳn là sẽ hữu dụng đi? Tú Oánh trầm ngâm một lát, ít nhất có một chút điểm dùng đi…

Đáng tiếc, nàng hoài nghi cũng không có chứng thực cơ hội, thẳng đến đại bỉ ngày đó, Ngao Cảnh đều không có hồi âm.

Kim ô chấn cánh bay cao, từ Phù Tang trên cây nhảy dựng lên, trong khoảnh khắc, ánh bình minh như tươi đẹp cẩm tú, phủ kín bích ba vạn dặm. Được xưng huyền đều Tử Phủ Bát Cảnh Cung, cũng tại đây nắng sớm mờ mờ là lúc, gõ vang chuông vàng, tam giáo đệ tử, đạo môn truyền nhân toàn theo tiếng chuông bước lên cao ngất trong mây thang trời, tới gặp chứng hai đại giáo phái cuối cùng chi chiến. Mà tam giáo chưởng giáo sư tôn cũng ngồi ngay ngắn vân giường, chờ đến lúc đó thần vừa đến, liền dự bị khai xé.

Tấc lòng cũng đứng ở phía dưới, tay trái kéo Dương Tiễn, tay phải nắm Dương Thiền, cười đánh giá đứng ở thềm ngọc thượng Tú Oánh cùng Hoàng Tuân. Hai người đều là duyên dáng yêu kiều, đủ có thể vẽ trong tranh., Dao nhớ năm đó con nhím giống nhau nữ nhi, nắm giống nhau cháu ngoại trai, tuy là rực rỡ như nàng, cũng không khỏi cảm khái: "Thời gian quá đến thật mau, bất tri bất giác, bọn nhỏ đều lớn lên."

Dương Thiền ôn nhu cười, vỗ vỗ tấc lòng tay nói: "Cảm giác ngày hôm qua vẫn là cái hai đứa nhỏ."

"Ai nói không phải đâu." Tấc lòng nhìn Dương Thiền lúm đồng tiền, nổi bật chế nhạo chi tâm, "Ai, Tam muội muội, ngươi đoán, bọn họ hôm nay ai sẽ thắng?"

Dương Thiền sửng sốt, ngay sau đó mỉm cười nói: "Ta đoán nha, định là Châu Châu thắng, rốt cuộc, Nhị ca từ tiểu đánh nhau liền so với ta lợi hại."

"Phốc ha ha ha ha." Tấc lòng lập tức cười ra tiếng tới, chọc chọc hơi có chút mất tự nhiên Dương Tiễn nói, "Kia nhưng thật ra, người nào đó khi còn nhỏ, nghe nói là vũ dũng được ngay a."

"Ai, ta khi còn nhỏ cũng không kém a." Một bên Hoàng Thiên Hóa lại không vui, hắn thật đúng là đương đây là câu khích lệ, lại bắt đầu ở lão bà trước mặt hiến vật quý, "Thiền Nhi ngươi đã quên? Ta khi còn nhỏ chính là đi đánh quá lão hổ, chúng ta nhi tử khẳng định giống ta, dũng quan tam quân, Dương sư huynh lại lợi hại, hắn cái kia cũng là cái tiểu cô nương, như thế nào sẽ là chúng ta a tuân đối thủ."

"Chính là, chính là." Tôn Ngộ Không cũng ở một bên chen vào nói nói, "Hoàng Tuân chính là yêm lão tôn đồ đệ."

"Kia nhưng chưa chắc." Tam công chúa không vui, "Cô nương làm sao vậy, cân quắc không nhường tu mi chưa từng nghe qua a."

Thiên hóa nghe vậy cười: "Như thế nghe qua, chỉ là, chưa thấy qua khẩn trương đến không ngừng tưới nước khăn trùm a, ha ha ha ha."

"Nói bừa, nàng rõ ràng hảo hảo đứng đâu, nơi nào uống

Rót…" Tấc lòng phản bác nói tạp ở cổ họng, theo thiên hóa ý bảo nhìn lại, lúc này mới phát hiện, Tú Oánh miệng hơi hơi nhấp động, dòng nước tế như tơ tuyến, từ Thông Thiên giáo chủ chén trà chậm rãi chảy nhập nàng đan môi bên trong.

Tấc lòng: "…" Khó trách Thông Thiên giáo chủ đồng nhi vẫn luôn cho hắn thêm thủy…

"Cái này xem minh bạch chưa." Hoàng Thiên Hóa đôi tay ôm ngực, đắc ý dào dạt, "Rốt cuộc là nữ hài nhi, chung quy vẫn là thiếu chút nữa nhi."

"A." Nhị Lang Chân Quân rốt cuộc lạnh lạnh mà mở miệng, này một trương miệng chính là khiêu khích, "Hiện tại đắc ý, không khỏi quá sớm, chúng ta chờ xem."

Thiên hóa bị đậu đến một nhạc: "Chờ xem liền chờ xem, Dương sư huynh, ngươi nếu như vậy tự tin, có dám hay không cùng ta đánh cuộc một phen, a tuân nếu bị thua, ta liền tới Quán Giang Khẩu cho ngươi quét một tháng mà, phản chi, nếu là Châu Châu thua…"

Dương Tiễn ôm quá tấc lòng nói: "Quét rác liền tính, vừa lúc ta nhi tử kém cái tẩy tã, vi huynh xem ngươi chính thích hợp."

Dương Thiền tấc lòng nghe xong che miệng cười không ngừng, tam công chúa càng là mừng đến vỗ tay một cái: "Liền như vậy định rồi, này cảm tình hảo."

Hoàng Thiên Hóa: "…"

Đứng ở Thông Thiên giáo chủ bên cạnh Tú Oánh nhưng thật ra hoàn toàn không chú ý phụ thân cùng dượng định ra đánh cuộc, nàng tư lưu một chút, lại làm một ly linh trà.

Có thể nghĩ, giáo chủ bưng lên cái chén tới đang muốn dùng để uống lại là uống lên cái không.

"… Dương Tú Oánh!"

Tú Oánh nhướng mày nói: "Ở đâu, làm sao vậy?"

Nàng còn không biết xấu hổ hỏi ta làm sao vậy! Giáo chủ nhịn rồi lại nhịn, âm thầm truyền âm nói: "Như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn khẩn trương sao? Trước mắt ngươi có thể học, bần đạo đều đã dạy ngươi. Ngươi thiên tư cùng chăm chỉ, hơn xa kia tiểu tử, lần này định có thể đánh đến hắn răng rơi đầy đất."

Tú Oánh khóe miệng nhếch lên, lại bắt đầu hằng ngày "Khi dễ" giáo chủ: "Bên không nói, chỉ bằng chúng ta quan hệ, ta liền có cái kia bản lĩnh, cũng không thể đánh đến hắn răng rơi đầy đất. Kia chính là ta biểu ca ~"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ thổi râu trừng mắt: "Cái gì kêu cho dù có, ngươi chính là có. Hơn nữa, biểu ca tính cái gì, ngẫm lại bần đạo cùng ngươi là nhiều ít năm giao tình a."

"Như thế." Tú Oánh mắt lộ ra chế nhạo chi sắc, "Vì đôi ta giao tình, ta cũng đến toàn lực ứng phó, chỉ là, ta này trong lòng thực sự có chút thấp thỏm."

Giáo chủ cái này chính xác có chút hận sắt không thành thép, ngày thường hảo hảo, thời khắc mấu chốt lá gan như thế nào như vậy tiểu, hắn lão nhân gia vừa giận, vừa lơ đãng liền nói ra tới, vì thế toàn bộ huyền đều Tử Phủ đều quanh quẩn Thông Thiên giáo chủ trung khí mười phần trách cứ: "Này có cái gì hảo thấp thỏm. Còn không phải là một cái tiểu bạch kiểm sao, ngươi xem hắn kia gà luộc bộ dáng!"

Đạo đức Thiên Tôn: "…"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn: "…"

Hoàng Tuân: "…" Thái sư tổ, ngài nói người nói bậy khi đều là như vậy cao điệu sao…

Tú Oánh cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui, sau một lúc lâu phương đối với vẻ mặt đỏ đỏ trắng trắng Thông Thiên giáo chủ nói: "Đảo không phải bởi vì hắn, mà là, ta quyết định muốn áp dụng tân phương thức tác chiến."

"Gì?!" Giáo chủ còn không có tới hỏi rõ ràng, liền thấy Tú Oánh thể tấn phi phù, tà váy nếu phi, trong khoảnh khắc liền tới rồi đại điện trung ương. Quanh mình thoáng chốc liền lặng im một chút, Tú Oánh hành lễ thi lễ, cười nói: "Đệ tử mới vừa rồi vội vàng đảo qua, thấy chư vị sư môn trưởng bối đều đã trình diện, cho nên đặc tới thỉnh ba vị Thái sư tổ như vậy mở màn đi.

Đạo đức Thiên Tôn nghe vậy mỉm cười: "Rốt cuộc là người trẻ tuổi, sư đệ, các ngươi xem…"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn loát cần nhàn nhạt cười khai, nói: "Nếu như thế, kia liền bắt đầu đi. Hai người các ngươi dỡ xuống trên người sở hữu pháp bảo, chỉ cho phép từ bên phải chọn một kiện binh khí mang lên vân đài tỷ thí, điểm đến mới thôi, không thể ra tay quá nặng, bị thương hòa khí, ai trước đem đối phương đánh rớt vân đài, đó là người thắng."

"Là." Hoàng Tuân lĩnh mệnh đi chọn lựa binh khí, Tú Oánh vẫn đứng ở tại chỗ vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Thông Thiên giáo chủ kiến trạng trách mắng: "Ngốc đứng làm gì, còn không mau đi!"

"Đi làm gì, ta lại không cần binh khí."

Giáo chủ cả người đều mông, ngươi một sử kiếm hiện tại nói không cần binh khí?! Niệm khởi nàng vừa mới nói muốn áp dụng tân phương thức tác chiến, giáo chủ vội thổi râu trừng mắt nói: "Ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn cấp bần đạo kiềm chế điểm, đừng lăn lộn mù quáng a, nghe thấy không?"

Tú Oánh biểu tình nghiêm túc nói: "Ta chưa bao giờ lăn lộn mù quáng, ta lăn lộn đều là rất có tác dụng."

Lời còn chưa dứt, nàng đã thân hóa phấn long, xông lên vân trung đài cao.

"Từ từ!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ đang muốn đem người kéo xuống tới, lại bị Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ngăn lại, "Sư đệ, người đã thượng vân đài, ngươi ta liền đều không thể ra tay."

"Hừ!" Giáo chủ phẩy tay áo một cái, lòng nóng như lửa đốt.

Vân đài đứng ở trong hư không, quanh mình mây khói mù mịt, tiên hạc vờn quanh.

Hoàng Tuân Tú Oánh tương đối mà đứng, đều là chắp tay thi lễ.

Hoàng Tuân vừa nhấc đầu, lúc này mới phát giác, Tú Oánh trong tay lại là rỗng tuếch: "Này, Châu Châu, ngươi như thế nào không lấy binh khí liền lên đây."

"Ta không cần binh khí." Thấy Hoàng Tuân còn có hỏi lại đi xuống xu thế, Tú Oánh vội ngắt lời nói, "Hảo, biểu ca, ngươi ra tay trước đi, chạy nhanh đánh xong, ta còn phải hồi một lần Tây Hải đâu."

"Nhưng này…" Hoàng Tuân thở dài nói, "Cái này kêu ta như thế nào ra tay, nếu không ngươi vẫn là lấy kiện binh khí đến đây đi."

"Ta nói không cần liền không cần, ngươi chỗ nào tới như vậy nói nhảm nhiều, ngươi không ra tay đúng không, ta đây đã có thể động thủ trước!"

Nàng tiến lên một bước, đã là nóng lòng muốn thử tư thế.

Hoàng Tuân sửng sốt, bất đắc dĩ gật gật đầu: "Ngươi trước hết mời."

Tú Oánh nhấp miệng một nhạc, cười nói: "Kia hảo, chúc mừng ngươi, ngươi đã mất đi hôm nay duy nhất một lần công kích cơ hội."

Sương mù mờ mịt trung một tiếng long khiếu, nghe được tấc lòng đều là run lên, nàng giương mắt nhìn lên, chỉ thấy hồng nhạt trường long giương nanh múa vuốt phác đem đi lên.

"Nhị gia, nàng đây là… Ở dùng nguyên hình đánh nhau?"

"A ha ha ha ha." Đại thánh cười đến trong bụng đánh ngã, "Yêm lão tôn còn tưởng rằng nhiều lợi hại đâu, nguyên lai còn cùng tiểu hài nhi dường như nhào lên đi liền loạn đánh, này nhưng không khéo, yêm đồ đệ học được chính là hàng long phục hổ bản lĩnh!"

Dương Tiễn cũng không phản ứng hắn, chỉ vỗ vỗ tấc lòng, hòa nhã nói: "Yên tâm hãy chờ xem."

"Lại xem còn không phải giống nhau…" Tôn Ngộ Không mang theo cười nhạo lời nói tạp ở cổ họng, hắn có được cực kỳ minh duệ thính giác, có thể nhanh chóng phát hiện lưỡi dao sắc bén dập nát thanh, hắn cũng có thấy rõ hết thảy thị lực, vừa nhấc đầu liền có thể phát hiện, bảo kiếm mảnh vụn như lúc ban đầu đông tân tuyết, bay lả tả rơi xuống.

Dương Tú Oánh không có lấy kiếm, như vậy này kiếm cũng chỉ có thể là…

Tôn Ngộ Không chấn động, hắn hoả nhãn kim tinh trung kim quang bắn ra bốn phía, xuyên phá mây mù, rõ ràng nhìn đến trên đài cao tình cảnh.

Đồ đệ Hoàng Tuân cũng cùng hắn giống nhau khiếp sợ, bất quá cũng là tức khắc liền phục hồi tinh thần lại. Hắn ném xuống trong tay chuôi kiếm, tránh thoát nghênh diện mà đến long đuôi, từ mặt bên phi thân dựng lên, liên hoàn mười tám đá như bão tố đối thượng phấn long thon dài long thân.

Chiêu này đáng đánh, đại thánh rốt cuộc vui vẻ chút, liền tính mất binh khí, bằng hắn đồ đệ quyền cước công phu, thân pháp linh hoạt, chiếm cái thượng phong không nói chơi.

Đích xác, so hình người tới giảng, phấn long thân hình quá mức khổng lồ, thần long bái vĩ uy thế tuy đại, nhưng chung quy thất với nhanh nhẹn, địch nhân tập kích, thật đúng là tránh không khỏi, huống chi, Tú Oánh toàn vô trốn **. Hoàng Tuân thấy thế, trên chân vội thu mấy tầng lực đạo, trong tay quang hoa chợt lóe, linh khí tụ thành xiềng xích, đón gió liền trướng, triều long thân triền đi.

Trước đem nàng đá ra đài cao, tiếp theo lại trói chặt nàng, liền có thể thắng lợi. Hoàng Tuân như vậy thiết tưởng tuy hảo, nhưng sự thật hơn xa như thế. Hắn một chân đá thượng long lân, liền như đá thượng kim thạch giống nhau, đối phương không những không chút sứt mẻ, chính hắn đảo đau đến hít hà một hơi. Hắn vội thêm ** lực, nhưng tình hình lại một chút không có biến hóa. Hắn chỉ nghe thấy thiếu nữ chuông bạc tiếng cười, trước mắt kim quang chợt lóe, khí lãng như hồng thủy, sinh sôi đem hắn xốc lên nhiều trượng xa.

"Ta nói rồi, ngươi đã mất đi duy nhất một lần công kích cơ hội."

Kế tiếp, chính là một hồi đơn phương ẩu đả…

Long trảo huề lôi đình chi thế dưới, vân trung tiên đài sàn nhà đều bị bóc một tầng, long đuôi lắc lư như gió thổi tơ liễu, ở Hoàng Tuân bên cạnh người nhìn như vô hại phiêu diêu, lại ở thời khắc mấu chốt, bang một chút trừu xuống dưới, đánh đến đầu của hắn vựng hoa mắt.

Hoàng Tuân không phải không có nghĩ tới đánh trả. Hắn hiển lộ bảy mươi hai biến hóa, lại sử phân thân pháp, vây quanh Tú Oánh, quyền như sao băng, chân tựa tia chớp, chiêu chiêu thức thức rõ ràng đều đánh trúng ở trên người nàng, nàng lại dường như không có việc gì người giống nhau, ngược lại đúng lúc đánh trả, làm cho hắn mặt mũi bầm dập.

Tại sao lại như vậy? Tựa như, hắn công kích đối nàng không có chút nào ảnh hưởng, nhưng sao có thể đâu, hắn đã dùng mười thành công lực, liền tính là kim cương bất hoại thân thể cũng nên có chút cảm giác đi!

Hoàng Tuân che lại ngực thở hổn hển, hắn đánh người khác, người khác không cảm giác, người khác đánh hắn, đánh đến hắn khí huyết quay cuồng. Hoàng Tuân biết rõ, nếu không phải khoảng thời gian trước ở Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn chỉ điểm hạ gia tăng tu hành đại phẩm thiên tiên quyết, thân thể chắc chắn, đã sớm bị nhà mình biểu muội dùng cái đuôi trừu hôn mê.

Hoàng Tuân là lại kinh lại đau, phía dưới vây xem quần chúng cũng là líu lưỡi không thôi.

"Ai nha nha, này thật là anh hùng xuất thiếu niên…"

"Cái gì anh hùng xuất thiếu niên! Này rõ ràng là gian lận!" Tôn Đại Thánh nhìn chăm chú nhìn sau một lúc lâu, rốt cuộc nhìn ra điểm quan khiếu, tức giận đến vò đầu bứt tai, "Tiểu hải sản bất quá là thiên tiên tu vi, như thế nào có thể có này kim cương bất hoại chi khu, nàng sở dĩ không chịu tổn thương, ảo diệu liền ở nàng long lân thượng lượng điểm nhi, thấy không, này nhất định là cái gì phòng ngự chí bảo, các ngươi mau xem!"

Hai giáo tuổi nhỏ đệ tử nghe vậy đều là cả kinh, mục vận thần quang, nhìn kỹ, màu hồng nhạt long lân thượng quả nhiên có trong suốt tinh thể dính sát vào ở mặt trên, giống đá quý, lại giống thủy tinh. Lần này, hiện trường một mảnh ồ lên.

Tôn Ngộ Không thấy thế bước ra khỏi hàng hành lễ, đối tam đại Thiên Tôn nói: "Nói tốt không thể dùng bảo vật, nha đầu này lại công nhiên vi quy, như thế nếu phán nàng thắng, đệ tử cũng không thể tâm phục."

"Ngươi không phục cũng đến phục!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ lúc này rốt cuộc nhịn không được, cất tiếng cười to, cười bãi lại đối Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn chế nhạo nói, "Sư huynh, ngươi nên sẽ không cũng cùng ngươi này đồ tôn giống nhau vô tri, liền này cũng chưa nhìn ra đến đây đi."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn chút nào không nghĩ phản ứng bên cạnh này đắc ý vênh váo gia hỏa, nhưng lúc này không mở miệng cũng không được: "Ngộ Không, ngươi hiểu lầm, kia không phải cái gì bảo vật, chỉ là băng mà thôi."

"Băng?!" Tôn Ngộ Không vẻ mặt ngươi phảng phất ở đậu ta biểu tình, "Kia cũng nhất định không phải giống nhau băng…"

Lời còn chưa dứt, đã bị Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân kéo dài tới một bên, lục bào đạo giả chọc chọc hắn hầu ót, lời nói thấm thía: "Năm đó làm ngươi hảo hảo đọc sách ngươi không nghe, liền biết biết học cái trường sinh bất lão thuật, hiện tại làm trò cười đi. Đó chính là bình thường băng, vẫn là dùng ngươi vừa mới uống nước trà kết."

Nước trà? Hoàng Thiên Hóa nhớ tới vừa mới chất nữ hải uống bộ dáng, khiếp sợ không thôi, nguyên lai không phải khẩn trương, mà là vì cái này.

"Chính là, sư bá." Hắn vẫn là khó hiểu nói, "Nếu chỉ là bình thường băng, như thế nào sẽ có hiệu quả như vậy?"

Thanh hư Đạo Đức Chân Quân tiến lên chính là một cái bạo lật: "Ta xem ngươi cũng là cái không đọc sách, mấu chốt không ở băng, mà ở băng sở kết trận pháp. Này tiểu cô nương lấy băng vì trận kỳ, long thân vì trận đồ, long đầu vì dương cực, long đuôi vì âm cực, bày ra Thái Cực hỗn nguyên trận. Ngươi nhi tử từng quyền chân chân đều đánh vào trận pháp thượng, bị trận pháp bắn ngược trở về, có thể thắng được liền có quỷ! Còn tuổi nhỏ, không chỉ có có thể biết rõ trận pháp, nháy mắt bày trận, còn có thể sáng tạo khác người, thắng vì đánh bất ngờ, xác thật là anh hùng xuất thiếu niên nột."

Trận pháp, bố ở thân thể thượng?! Không trung Hoàng Tuân nghe xong một lỗ tai, bị nôn đến độ muốn hộc máu tam thăng. Lấy cậy mạnh phá trận, một là phải có công kích chí bảo nơi tay, nhị là bản thân pháp lực xa cao hơn bày trận giả, đáng tiếc chính là, hai dạng khác biệt hắn đều không có, cho nên chính là cái bị đánh đến mệnh a.

Bất quá ngây người gian, hắn lại ăn vài hạ, trước mắt kim hoa loạn trán, sau này một lui, thế nhưng đạp một cái không, hù đến hắn hồn phi phách tán, vội chạy tiến lên đây, kinh hồn chưa định.

"Ha ha ha ha, biểu ca, vẫn là nhận thua đi, ngươi không được."

Hoàng Tuân hít sâu một hơi, cường cười nói: "Biểu muội, hiện tại nói cái này không khỏi hơi sớm, ta chưa chắc phá không được ngươi cái này trận."

Nói, hắn thả người nhảy, lung lay đứng ở giữa không trung, bắt đầu tính toán mắt trận.

Tú Oánh thấy thế không khỏi cười nhạt: "Vậy nhìn xem, là ngươi phá đến mau, vẫn là ta bố đến mau."

Đại Diễn chi số năm mươi, này dùng bốn mươi có chín, đi thứ nhất mà không cần, cái này chạy đi một, chính là biến hóa mấu chốt, hư này một số, còn lại bốn mươi chín số ngược lại có thể mượn này thiên biến vạn hóa, diễn sinh vạn vật. Này không chỉ có là trận nói tinh túy, cũng là tiệt giáo trung tâm giáo lí.

Hoàng Tuân đi theo Tôn Đại Thánh như vậy sư phụ, nguyên bản đánh với nói cũng là dốt đặc cán mai, bất quá có Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn những ngày qua cho hắn khai tiểu táo, hắn vẫn là hiểu biết một ít, bất quá, cũng gần là một ít thôi, đối thượng dương Tú Oánh loại này tay già đời, vậy hoàn toàn không đủ nhìn.

Hắn vừa mới tính xong, trận thế lại đột nhiên đại biến, long lân thượng bông tuyết hòa tan lại ngưng kết, làm, Khôn, chấn, tốn, khảm, ly, cấn, đoái phương vị nháy mắt nghịch chuyển. Trận pháp vốn dĩ liền phức tạp, còn bố ở quay cuồng long thân thượng.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân còn lôi kéo Dương Tiễn một bên giải thích: "Nhìn đến không, đây là chạy đi một, mắt trận vẫn luôn ở vào biến hóa bên trong, địch nhân lại có thể nào nắm giữ phá giải? Trừ phi lấy vô thượng diệu nói thao tác không gian thời gian, hoặc là một anh khỏe chấp mười anh khôn, nếu không thật đúng là lấy nàng không có biện pháp, thật không hổ là bần đạo đồ tôn, thật là cùng bần đạo giống nhau thông minh!"

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười gật đầu: "Ngài nói được rất là."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ:… Không biết xấu hổ, quan hai người các ngươi đánh rắm.

Hoàng Tuân: Ta lựa chọn tử vong…

Thắng bại đến bây giờ kỳ thật đã thực sáng tỏ. Tú Oánh cũng không lại dây dưa hứng thú, nàng lắc mình biến hoá, hóa thành hình người, cười nói: "Canh giờ không còn sớm, ta liền bất hòa ngươi ngoạn nhi, trực tiếp cho ngươi một cái thống khoái được rồi."

Bàn tay trắng bên trong, bọt nước văng khắp nơi, rơi xuống đất tắc hóa băng trụ, đem Hoàng Tuân vây quanh ở trung gian, Hoàng Tuân thấy tình thế không hảo muốn tránh thoát ra tới, Tú Oánh chỉ là cười, lại thân hóa rồng hình, ở trên không hình thành vây trận. Hoàng Tuân ngã xuống trên mặt đất, chỉ do dự một lát, quanh mình đã là sát khí dày đặc, âm phong ào ào. Ở đây chúng tiên thấy vậy trận toàn không khỏi biến sắc, không chỉ có là bởi vì trận pháp huyền diệu, càng kinh ngạc với nàng ở Thông Thiên giáo chủ trong lòng địa vị.

Khảm cung đấu mỗ mặt lộ vẻ không vui: "Sư phụ cư nhiên thật đem Tru Tiên Trận đồ truyền cho nàng!"

Tú Oánh nhìn vây ở trận tội nghiệp Hoàng Tuân, không khỏi cười thầm, Tru Tiên Trận đồ quá mức phiền phức, nàng học lâu như vậy, kỳ thật cũng chỉ sẽ bố này trận một góc, bất quá muốn sợ tới mức biểu ca không dám nhúc nhích, này một góc như vậy đủ rồi.

Nàng nghiêng đầu cất cao giọng nói: "Tru Tiên Trận biến vô cùng diệu, đại la thần tiên huyết nhiễm thường. Ba vị Thái sư tổ, không khỏi bị thương hòa khí, ngài xem, chúng ta có phải hay không tuyên bố một chút tỷ thí kết quả a?"

Đạo đức Thiên Tôn bạch mi một thư, nhìn xem sắc mặt trầm tĩnh Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn, lại nhìn một cái cái đuôi kiều trời cao Thông Thiên giáo chủ: "Kia đó là… Thông thiên sư đệ thắng."

"A ha ha ha ha… Khụ khụ, sư huynh, thừa nhận đa tạ." Thông Thiên giáo chủ hư tình giả ý mà khách khí một chút, rốt cuộc kìm nén không được dương mi thổ khí vui sướng, "Xem ra, ta môn nhân tuy đều là bỉ mao tốc giác người, ướt sinh trứng hóa hạng người, khá vậy không thể so sư huynh đệ tử kém a. Lại nói, này bày trận phương pháp, còn chỉ có có lân có giáp mới được, tựa các ngươi hạ bạch trảm… Khụ khụ da thịt non mịn, hừ hừ, chỉ sợ không chịu nổi!"

Đạo đức Thiên Tôn thọc Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn một chút: "Ta nói hắn còn ở mang thù, ngươi càng không tin."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn liếc xéo liếc mắt một cái: "Hắn xưa nay nội tâm so châm mũi tiểu, ta làm sao không biết, chỉ là bất đồng hắn so đo thôi."

"Một hơi biến thành, cốt nhục chí thân, ngươi chẳng lẽ thật muốn cùng hắn hình cùng người lạ? Nếu muốn hòa hảo, quang không so đo sợ là không đủ, nghe vi huynh, ngươi liền phục cái mềm đi."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nghe vậy hít sâu một hơi, nhìn nhìn nhị hóa đệ đệ, rốt cuộc mở miệng nói: "Sư đệ vốn là là danh xứng với thật. Hoa hồng bạch ngó sen thanh lá sen, tam giáo nguyên lai tổng giống nhau. Sư huynh quá thượng vô vi, bần đạo xiển vì lập, sư đệ tiệt vì phá, toàn vì Thiên Đạo chính thống, cũng không đắt rẻ sang hèn chi phân. Năm xưa phong thần chi chiến, lại là vi huynh lỗ mãng."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: _(:з" ∠)_ bầu trời hạ hồng vũ, lão Nhị nhất định uống lộn thuốc, hắn ở cùng ta chịu thua…

"Ngươi, ngươi…"

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đơn giản bất cứ giá nào, hòa nhã nói: "Ngươi ta dù sao cũng là huynh đệ, năm xưa ba người ở chung Côn Luân, thân mật khăng khít, hiện giờ các vì một giáo chi chủ, vì đạo thống, ngược lại mới lạ lên. Hiện nay thiên địa đại kiếp nạn đã cáo một đoạn lạc, không bằng đều thối lui một bước."

"Ngươi nói nhẹ nhàng." Thông Thiên giáo chủ nhớ tới hận cũ, đốn sinh tức giận, "Chúng ta người đệ tử tổn thương vô số, ngươi cho rằng ngươi một câu lỗ mãng là có thể khinh phiêu phiêu bóc qua sao?!"

"Nói rất đúng giống ta môn nhân đệ tử không có tổn thương giống nhau." Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nhớ tới chuyện xưa, hắn lão nhân gia cũng thực ủy khuất a, "Năm đó nói rất đúng tốt, thu nhiều, chết nhiều, ngươi từ tiểu liền cái dạng này, đáp ứng sự trở mặt liền không nhận nợ."

"Nói hươu nói vượn!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ tức giận đến mặt đều đỏ, "Ta phía trước vẫn luôn đều tuân thủ hứa hẹn, nếu không phải Khương Tử Nha chạy đến Bích Du Cung mắng ta, ta như thế nào sẽ bãi hạ Tru Tiên Trận! Ngươi môn nhân làm sai sự, ngươi không những không xin lỗi, còn liên hợp phương Tây nhị thánh tới đánh ngươi chính mình thân đệ đệ, ngươi lương tâm đâu, bị Dương Tiễn Hao Thiên Khuyển ăn sao?!"

Nằm cũng trúng đạn hao hao: "Uông?"

"Nếu không phải ngươi trước bãi Tru Tiên Trận, ta lại không phải ăn no chống không có việc gì đi tìm kia hai người khẩu buôn lậu! Lại nói, ngươi có chuyện gì không thể cùng ta hảo hảo nói, một hai phải kêu đánh kêu sát."

"Hảo ngươi cái lão Nhị, cư nhiên trả đũa, ngươi chừng nào thì nghe ta hảo hảo nói, ngươi chỉ biết đi tìm người ngoài trở về đánh người một nhà!"

"Khụ khụ!" Đạo đức Thiên Tôn thật mạnh ho khan hai tiếng, liếc liếc mắt một cái Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn: "Ngươi là huynh trưởng."

Sớm biết như thế, bần đạo tình nguyện sau hóa hình… Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn lại một lần hít sâu, hòa nhã nói: "Năm đó sự, là vì huynh làm được không đạo nghĩa, không nên tùy ý môn hạ tùy tiện đánh giết đệ tử của ngươi. Chỉ là, Phong Thần bảng là chính ngươi thiêm, liền tính ta đệ tử không giết, bọn họ cũng giống nhau sống không được, cho nên, còn…"

"Còn không bằng bị các ngươi hạ giết, nước phù sa không chảy ruộng ngoài đúng không." Thông Thiên giáo chủ âm trắc trắc nói.

"Đương nhiên, lời nói không thể nói như vậy, số trời như thế, ngươi ta đều không thể ngăn cản, ngươi cần gì phải vì thế ghi hận ta nhiều năm như vậy. Có thể còn cho ngươi đệ tử, vi huynh hôm nay kể hết còn cho ngươi, đến nỗi những cái đó phong thần, ngươi coi như đồ đệ đi ra ngoài du lịch, quá cái mấy trăm triệu năm, giống nhau có thể đoàn tụ sao."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: "…"

Thông Thiên giáo chủ chung quy không nói gì thêm. Hắn đã không phải năm đó bằng nói mấy câu liền vọng động cơn giận dữ thánh nhân. Hắn càng là một cái lão sư, một giáo chi chủ. Này đó danh hiệu không chỉ có đại biểu vinh quang, càng tượng trưng cho trách nhiệm, vì hắn hiện tại đệ tử, vì hắn tương lai đệ tử, hắn cũng không thể tùy hứng mà làm, vì vốn là nguyên khí đại thương tiệt giáo tạo cường địch. Thôi, cứ như vậy đi.

Đạo đức Thiên Tôn nhìn hòa hảo trở lại đệ đệ, lộ ra từ mẫu hòa ái mỉm cười. Ở đây chư tiên, đều là nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Tấc lòng thừa dịp một mảnh vui mừng, vội vãn trụ Tú Oánh nói: "Nhưng mệt đi, chúng ta trở về hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi."

Tú Oánh tiếp hồi Dương Tiễn đưa qua khăn tay một mặt lau hãn, một mặt nói: "Ta còn hảo, chỉ là… Vất vả tuân biểu ca"

Hoàng Tuân cười khổ một tiếng: "Chỗ nào nói, còn muốn đa tạ biểu muội thủ hạ lưu tình."

"Ai, ngươi quá khách khí. Cha mẹ, cô cô dượng, các ngươi đi về trước đi, ta phỏng chừng còn phải về Bích Du Cung một lần."

"Còn phải đi về?" Tam công chúa không vui, "Không phải đều so xong rồi sao?"

Tú Oánh hướng Hoàng Tuân chớp chớp mắt, thuần lương nói: "Khả năng Thái sư tổ còn có khác sự công đạo đi."

"Lời nói thật nhiều…" Tấc lòng bất mãn mà lẩm bẩm nói, Dương Tiễn vỗ vỗ nàng, đối Tú Oánh ôn nhu nói, "Đi thôi, chú ý an toàn, sớm chút trở về."

"Ân a, ta biết đến." Tú Oánh sờ sờ tấc lòng bụng liền chạy ra.

Hoàng Tuân nhìn nàng bóng dáng, như suy tư gì, không phải nói đi Tây Hải sao, chuyện này có cái gì hảo gạt…

Gạt tự nhiên có trọng đại lý do, đối thượng Thông Thiên giáo chủ, Tú Oánh liền không có như vậy uyển chuyển, nàng trực tiếp sảng khoái nói: "Ta muốn xin nghỉ, thỉnh… Đại khái 500 năm giả."

"Phốc…" Giáo chủ một hớp nước trà phun sắp xuất hiện tới, "Ngươi muốn đi làm gì?"

"Cầu hôn, thành thân, sinh bảo bảo thêm ôm tôn tử."

"Ngươi? Ha ha ha." Giáo chủ chọc chọc nàng ót, "Ngươi mới bao lớn điểm nhi người, còn ôm tôn tử đâu, tôn tử hắn gia gia cũng không biết ở đâu nhi."

Tú Oánh nghiêng đầu nói: "Ai nói không biết, hắn liền ở Tây Hải."

"Tây Hải? 눈_눈 Ngao Cảnh?! Tuyệt đối không được!"

"Như thế nào lại không được, chúng ta chính là thanh mai trúc mã."

"Ngươi cùng huyền vi còn thanh mai trúc mã, không đánh không quen nhau đâu, ngươi như thế nào không gả cho hắn."

Tú Oánh bị đổ cứng lại, ngạnh cổ nói: "Kia cảnh ca ca cùng ta càng xứng đôi."

"Chỗ nào xứng đôi!" Thông Thiên giáo chủ trừng mắt dựng mắt, "Bần đạo như thế nào không thấy ra tới."

"Đó là ngươi ánh mắt không tốt." Tú Oánh đúng lý hợp tình nói, "Ngươi tưởng a, ta là Bích Du Cung bốn đời thủ tịch, hắn là Ngọc Hư cung bốn đời thủ tịch, trừ phi ngươi tìm ra cái Bát Cảnh Cung bốn đời thủ tịch, nếu không không có so với chúng ta càng xứng."

"Ta hiện tại liền đi cho ngươi đi tìm tám… Không đúng, Bát Cảnh Cung hiện tại mới thu được Nhị đại đệ tử, bần đạo đi chỗ nào cho ngươi tìm cái bốn đời truyền nhân?!"

"Vậy đúng rồi." Tú Oánh buông tay nói, "Cho nên ta chỉ có thể đi tìm cảnh ca ca."

Thông Thiên giáo chủ: "눈_눈"

Hải ba tươi đẹp như thiếu nữ đôi mắt, ngân bạch như tuyết trên bờ cát, ngũ thải ban lan san hô thướt tha nhiều vẻ.

Tú Oánh đứng ở san hô tùng trung, nhìn về nơi xa tinh oánh như ngọc thụ quỳnh hoa Thủy Tinh Cung, lại do dự không dám tiến lên.

Nói cùng Thông Thiên giáo chủ nói càng nhiều là vui đùa, thật muốn nàng hiện tại gả chồng, nàng thật đúng là không lớn nguyện ý. Chỉ là, Tú Oánh trong lòng minh bạch, vô luận như thế nào, nàng cũng nhận không nổi cùng Ngao Cảnh hình cùng người lạ hậu quả.

Bọn họ từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, không có người so nàng càng hiểu biết hắn. Nhìn như ôn hòa dễ nói chuyện, trong xương cốt lại so với ai đều phải kiệt ngạo khó thuần. Nàng đã chạm đến hắn điểm mấu chốt, cho nên trước cúi đầu cũng chỉ có thể là nàng.

Vấn đề là, nàng muốn nói như thế nào, mới có thể ở không quá mất mặt dưới tình huống đem sự viên trở về đâu. Tú Oánh xoa xoa chính mình ửng đỏ khuôn mặt, nhân gia rốt cuộc cũng là nữ hài tử a.

Nhưng mà, hoàng hôn dần dần chìm vào biển rộng, trong suốt nước biển vựng khai nhàn nhạt màu da cam, dương Tú Oánh vòng Thủy Tinh Cung suốt ba vòng, đã không nghĩ ra biện pháp, lại không dám đi vào.

"Ai ~" ngọc bạch tay khẽ vuốt màu son đồng đầu môn, lại một lần thu trở về, nhưng kỳ đến là, dày nặng đại môn cư nhiên chậm rãi mở ra!

Tố bào châu quan công tử do dự nói: "Vừa mới, là hiện lên một đạo lục quang đúng không?"

Dương Tú Oánh ở ngói lưu ly thượng kinh hồn phủ định, chính may mắn gian, lại ở nhìn thấy người nọ bóng dáng sau ngơ ngẩn. Hắn cư nhiên chính mình ra tới…

Tú Oánh gắt gao cắn môi dưới, làm sao bây giờ, đuổi theo đi, vẫn là lại chậm rãi? Nàng đang nhìn người nọ đi xa bóng dáng do dự không chừng, lơ đãng gian, rốt cuộc chú ý tới hắn sau lưng cõng bao vây.

Hắn đây là muốn ra xa nhà?! Không được, lại trì hoãn cũng thật liền không hảo.

Tú Oánh nhảy xuống, ba bước cũng làm hai bước truy đem đi lên.

"Cảnh ca ca, ngươi chờ một chút!"

Từ sau lưng xem dáng người cao gầy nhẹ nhàng công tử lại là sợ tới mức cổ co rụt lại, vội vài bước tiến lên né tránh nói: "Ta không phải, ngươi nhận sai người!"

Tú Oánh nhìn chính mình thất bại tay không khỏi ngẩn ra, nàng mày đẹp nhíu lại: "Ngươi cho ta là người mù sao. Cảnh ca ca, ta có lời cùng ngươi nói…"

"Nhưng ta không lời nói cùng ngươi nói, không phải, ta nói ngươi nhận sai người!" Người nọ ôm bao vây liền chạy, phảng phất mặt sau muốn tìm hắn chính là cái gì hồng thủy mãnh thú.

Tú Oánh cái này thật sự thương tâm, tự nàng thành nhân lúc sau, liền hiếm có rơi lệ thời điểm, nhưng trước mắt, trong mắt nước mắt nhi lại đang không ngừng đảo quanh, một mở miệng, liền ẩn ẩn mang theo khóc nức nở.

"Ta biết ta sai rồi, ta không nên cô phụ tâm ý của ngươi, nhưng ngươi này tâm ý trở nên không khỏi cũng quá nhanh, mấy ngày trước ngươi nói ngươi sẽ trở thành ta trượng phu, nhưng còn bây giờ thì sao, ngươi liền một câu đều không muốn cùng ta nói, ngươi thật sự như vậy vô tình sao?"

Người nọ bước chân đột nhiên dừng lại, lấy so vừa mới mau thượng mấy lần tốc độ hướng trở về, lôi kéo nàng vui vẻ ra mặt: "Cái gì trở thành ngươi trượng phu, kia tiểu tử thật sự nói như vậy?"

Dương Tú Oánh: "(⊙o⊙)… Du, du tỷ tỷ."

Long phượng song bào thai hố người không cạn, ăn mặc giống nhau quần áo, từ sau lưng xem, ai đặc sao nhìn ra được tới. Tú Oánh ngồi xổm san hô tùng trung đỡ trán thở dài, cũng trách ngươi này đôi mắt, như thế nào không thấy rõ ràng liền hạt kêu, hiện tại lưu lạc đến kết cục này.

Tây Hải trưởng công chúa hoàn toàn không có đoan trang nhàn nhã tự giác, rời nhà trốn đi bao vây bị tùy ý ném ở một bên, lôi kéo Tú Oánh, vấn đề như liên châu đạn pháo.

"Hảo a, các ngươi là khi nào thông đồng ở bên nhau, ta như thế nào một chút tiếng gió cũng chưa nghe thấy, hắn cư nhiên hướng ngươi cầu thân, trách không được tổ mẫu cùng mẫu phi chỉ thúc giục ta không thúc giục hắn, nguyên lai hắn đã sớm định ra. Các ngươi hiện tại tiến triển đến nào một bước, nghe ngươi vừa mới ý tứ, các ngươi là cãi nhau, khó trách hắn mỗi ngày xú một khuôn mặt, sợ tới mức thị nữ nội thị toàn bộ nơm nớp lo sợ."

Tú Oánh hít sâu một hơi, chỉ cần một câu liền làm nàng dừng miệng: "Du tỷ tỷ, ngươi vì trốn tránh thúc giục hôn cho nên rời nhà trốn đi sao?"

"w(゜Д゜)w ngươi, ngươi làm sao mà biết được?"

"Ngươi vừa mới chính mình nói được a." Tú Oánh hơi hơi mỉm cười, "Thân là trưởng công chúa, cư nhiên giả trang đệ đệ rời nhà trốn đi, chỉ vì tránh đi trưởng bối quan tâm, ngươi nói, ta nếu là đem ngươi bắt trở về sẽ thế nào?"

"…" Ngao du nịnh nọt cười, ôm Tú Oánh ương nói: "Hảo muội muội, ngươi sẽ không như vậy tàn nhẫn đi, tỷ tỷ không hỏi, tỷ tỷ không hỏi còn không được sao?"

Tú Oánh nhướng mày: "Này còn kém không nhiều lắm. Ngươi đi đi, cái này cầm đi, có nguy hiểm liền bẻ gãy, ta đi vào trước."

Ngao du nhìn trong tay linh phù, ôm lấy Tú Oánh nói: "Châu Châu ngươi thật sự là quá tốt! Bất quá, tỷ tỷ hiện tại lại không nghĩ đi rồi. Như vậy lịch sử tính thời khắc, ta như thế nào có thể vắng họp đâu?"

Tú Oánh bất đắc dĩ mắt trợn trắng: "Là muốn ta đi vào mật báo, vẫn là chính ngươi ngoan ngoãn rời đi, tuyển một cái đi."

"Đừng a, ngươi như thế nào có thể như vậy vô tình đâu, lại nói, tỷ tỷ lưu lại là giúp ngươi a, ngươi xác định liền phải cái dạng này đi vào sao?"

Tú Oánh nhìn quanh chính mình một vòng, nói: "Có cái gì không ổn sao?"

"Đương nhiên, ít nhất phải trang điểm trang điểm a."

Lao lực trăm cay ngàn đắng chạy đi ngao du lại như vậy ba ba chính mình chạy về tới, chỉ vì giúp biểu muội trang điểm đi phao đệ đệ. Nàng một mặt chọn tới nhặt đi, một mặt âm thầm cảm khái, nàng nhất định là trên đời này tốt nhất tỷ tỷ!

Tú Oánh ngồi ở hắc đàn tế hoa ghế thượng, trước mặt bàn trang điểm hai bên đều là gương lược, lả lướt châu ngọc, hương chi tuyết phấn, cái gì cần có đều có. Ngao du còn đang không ngừng từ quầy trung ra bên ngoài dọn.

"Du tỷ tỷ, ngươi xác định như vậy hữu dụng sao?"

"Đương nhiên là có dùng." Ngao du vạn phần khẳng định, "Mỗi lần mẫu phi chọc phụ vương sinh khí, nàng liền sẽ riêng rút ra một buổi trưa thời gian, ở trong phòng rửa mặt chải đầu trang điểm chờ phụ vương trở về, kết quả ngày hôm sau, bọn họ thì tốt rồi! Bởi vậy có thể thấy được, trang điểm chải chuốt xác thật có kỳ hiệu a. Ngươi trang điểm đến xinh xinh đẹp đẹp, chờ hắn trở về hảo hảo cùng hắn nói nói chuyện, nhất định có thể hòa hảo trở lại."

Tú Oánh bán tín bán nghi lên tiếng, nàng cũng thật sự bó tay không biện pháp, đơn giản nghe theo ngao du kiến nghị.

"Tổ mẫu nhưng thật ra sai người cho ngươi làm mấy chục kiện váy, nhưng kia màu sắc và hoa văn đều là cảnh nhi tuyển đến, không thể khởi đến kinh diễm hiệu quả, cho nên không thể dùng, kia liền xuyên ta đi. Ai, ta lúc ấy còn tưởng rằng hắn là đem ngươi đương thân muội muội mới như vậy dụng tâm, còn làm ta sinh đã lâu khí, có muội muội liền không cần tỷ tỷ, không nghĩ tới, không phải thân muội muội, mà là tình muội muội a."

"Du tỷ tỷ!" Tú Oánh trên mặt ửng hồng, hờn dỗi nói.

"Hảo, hảo, tỷ tỷ không nói." Ngao du buồn cười, vội trở về chính đề, "Ngươi màu da tuyết trắng, thân hình yểu điệu, thích hợp xuyên tươi đẹp nhan sắc, này váy đỏ thế nào?"

"Váy đỏ?" Tú Oánh cả kinh, "Chính là cảnh ca ca trước nay không làm ta xuyên qua hồng."

Ngao Cảnh ánh mắt nàng vẫn là tương đối tin phục, ngao du nhíu nhíu mày: "Kia trước thử xem xem?"

Váy đỏ như lửa, tiên mệ phiêu phiêu, tóc đen như mực, da thịt thắng tuyết, cực đoan nhan sắc đối lập, hình thành một loại kinh tâm động phách mỹ cảm, cởi vài phần tính trẻ con, hiện ra mặt mày gian nghiên lệ tới.

Ngao du hít hà một hơi, lẩm bẩm nói: "Hắn nhất định là không nghĩ làm ngươi cái dạng này bị người ngoài nhìn đến…"

Tú Oánh xoay cái vòng, thấp thỏm nói: "Như vậy thật sự có thể hành?"

"Tuyệt đối hành!"

Ở ngao du luôn mãi cổ vũ hạ, Tú Oánh rốt cuộc lấy hết can đảm, lén lút lẻn vào Ngao Cảnh phòng.

Nàng sửa sửa làn váy, hồi ức mẫu thân giáo lễ nghi, bảo trì dáng vẻ ngồi ở án kỉ thượng, đầy cõi lòng chờ mong nhìn cửa.

Nhưng mà, một canh giờ đi qua, tiểu công chúa đã mệt nhọc bất kham, ghé vào án kỉ thượng.

Hai cái canh giờ đi qua, án kỉ đã vô pháp thỏa mãn nàng. Nàng đặng giày, nằm liệt giường nệm thượng, trên dưới mí mắt đánh nhau.

Ba cái canh giờ bất tri bất giác trốn, Tú Oánh đánh ha thiết, đem đồ trang sức khuyên tai một cổ não hái xuống, lắc lư triều trên giường đi đến.

"Không phải nói nghị xong việc liền trở về sao, du tỷ tỷ cái này kẻ lừa đảo, tính, vẫn là ngủ một giấc, nghe hắn tiếng bước chân tái khởi tới… Ô, hảo khốn…"

Nàng ôm lấy chăn lăn một vòng, hạnh phúc mà chìm vào mộng đẹp.

Vì thế, Ngao Cảnh đêm khuya trở về, liền nghe thấy tinh tế tiếng hít thở. Hắn cả kinh, xốc trướng vừa thấy, son phấn liên quan nước miếng toàn bộ đều cọ ở hắn sạch sẽ trên đệm, mà ôm lấy chăn kia chỉ hoa kiểm miêu, đang ngủ ngon lành.

Hắn mặc mặc, đỡ trán thở dài, đời trước định là thiếu nàng.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Tiểu đệ đệ tan vỡ phiên ngoại

Ta kêu dương giản, cha kêu Dương Tiễn, nương kêu ngao tấc lòng, còn có một cái tỷ tỷ kêu dương Tú Oánh. Ta cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc nhi tử giống nhau, đều là ăn cẩu lương lớn lên:).

Cha cùng nương mỗi ngày đều rải cẩu lương.

"Nhị gia, ta xuyên cái này đẹp sao?"

"Đẹp"

"Kia cái này đâu?"

"Cũng đẹp."

"Cái gì cũng tốt xem, ngươi có phải hay không căn bản liền không nghiêm túc xem?

"Đương nhiên không phải, chỉ là… Xác thật trang điểm nhẹ nùng mạt tổng thích hợp, đều bao đứng lên đi, Dương Tiễn ngày mai lại đi săn thú."

"Nhị gia, ngươi thật tốt!"

Ta nghe xong này phiên đối thoại, chỉ nghĩ xoa xoa bụng, cẩu lương ăn đến quá no rồi, có điểm căng…

Bởi vì bụng quá khó chịu, vì thế ta đi vào tỷ tỷ tỷ phu trong nhà, đúng rồi, đã quên nói, ta tỷ phu lại là ta sư huynh, vẫn là ta biểu ca, người trong nhà đem hắn thân phận biến hóa xưng là "Gần quan được ban lộc". Vốn tưởng rằng có thể thanh tĩnh một đoạn thời gian, không nghĩ tới, bọn họ rải đến cẩu lương, càng nhiều càng dầu mỡ!

"Đừng phê, công văn chẳng lẽ so với ta còn xinh đẹp sao?"

"Kia trận đồ, chẳng lẽ cũng so với ta đẹp sao?"

"Hắc hắc, trận đồ đương nhiên không ngươi đẹp lạp. Ngươi trong lòng ta, là nhất có lực hấp dẫn."

"Ta cũng là."

Sau đó bọn họ phòng đèn liền tắt, truyền đến như là xoạt rầm, lách cách lang cang, yêu yêu đát chờ không hài hòa thanh âm.

Ta yên lặng chảy xuống nước mắt, bọn họ không chỉ có thương tổn ta tâm linh, còn ô nhiễm nó thuần khiết. Vì thế ta nghĩa vô phản cố, lại lần nữa bước lên hành trình.

Ta lần này dài quá giáo huấn, riêng đi cô cô ở Hoa Sơn gia, cô cô đã sớm dọn đến đông nhạc đi, nơi này khẳng định không ai, rốt cuộc có thể đương một cái an tĩnh mỹ nam tử. Ta như vậy một cái đơn giản kỳ vọng, không nghĩ tới vẫn là bị đánh vỡ.

Dưới cây hoa đào, thiếu nam thiếu nữ tương đối mà ngồi, biểu ca thanh âm nhu đến ta có chút buồn nôn, hắn ở cùng một cái tỷ tỷ nói chuyện!

"Tiểu Ngọc, cám ơn ngươi mấy năm nay đối ta trợ giúp."

"Ta giúp ngươi lại không vì ngươi này một tiếng tạ."

"Ta biết, cho nên, ngươi nói ta khi nào đi cầu hôn tương đối hảo?"

"Cái gì?!" Tỷ tỷ thanh âm đầu tiên là một cao, rồi sau đó lại thấp hèn, yếu ớt ruồi muỗi, "Không biết xấu hổ, ai muốn ngươi đi cầu hôn."

"Không phải ngươi nói sao, giúp ta không vì một tiếng tạ, kia tự nhiên là muốn cho tại hạ lấy thân báo đáp la?"

"Ai nha, ngươi chán ghét đã chết…"

Ta nghe đến đó, liền yên lặng mà xoay người, kỳ thật ta cũng cảm thấy các ngươi chán ghét đã chết, trên đời này liền không một chỗ là cho chúng ta độc thân uông cư trú sao?!


	25. PN - 5,6

Phiên ngoại năm

Ở nhà bị mẫu thân thúc thêu áo cưới làm cho nhức đầu, Tứ công chúa chờ đến cơ hội liền liên tục không ngừng chạy đến, vừa ra mặt biển, một mảnh bầu trời mênh mông nước mênh mông, không chỗ có thể đi a. Nàng buồn rầu một lát, linh cơ lóe lên, dứt khoát lại đi nhìn xem Thốn Tâm tốt!

Lúc đó, Tam công chúa đang nằm tại trên ghế nằm, gió đêm phất qua hai má của nàng, đỏ bừng như rừng cầm quả. Nàng vô ý thức vuốt ve nàng tròn vo bụng, sờ a sờ a, bụng lại là xẹp!

! Tam công chúa nhắm mắt lại liền bắt đầu hô Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn! Con của chúng ta! Con của chúng ta không thấy!

Một bên Nhị Lang Chân Quân bị nàng dọa đến tay run một cái, lại viết hỏng một quyển thư từ, hắn vỗ vỗ một bên nhi tử, im lặng đạo: Đó là bởi vì ngươi đem hắn sinh ra, đều hai tháng, ngươi làm sao còn không có lấy lại tinh thần.

Sinh ra? Thốn Tâm còn đến không kịp nghĩ lại, liền cảm giác ngực nhất trọng, nàng bị ép tới cứng lại, mở mắt ra, quả nhiên là nàng béo nhi tử đặt mông nện ở trên ngực của nàng...

Nương ~~~ Tiểu mập mạp hút lấy nước bọt, dinh dính cháo thân đến trên mặt của nàng, ta ở đây này.

Đè chết mẹ ngươi... Tam công chúa nhìn xem một bên chế giễu trượng phu, cả giận: Ngươi còn không mau đem hắn ôm, đến lúc đó cho ta đè cho bằng!

Tứ công chúa vừa mới vừa vào cửa chỉ nghe thấy như thế kình bạo đối thoại, nhất thời gương mặt ửng hồng, Thốn Tâm thật sự là, sống được càng ngày càng nhộn nhạo.

Dương Tiễn tai thính mắt tinh, bận bịu đối Thốn Tâm đạo: Tứ công chúa tới, các ngươi nói chuyện trước, ta mang tiểu tử này đi thay tã.

A?! Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ... Thốn Tâm gượng cười hai tiếng, ngươi tại sao lại tới.

Thính Tâm cũng có chút không có ý tứ, nhưng nghe câu nói này, liền lập tức đạo: Làm sao, không chào đón ta nha?

Chỗ nào. Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ bên cạnh đệm, ngoáy đầu lại đối nghe thầm nghĩ, chỉ là ngươi bây giờ không phải hẳn là vội vàng thêu áo cưới sao?

Đừng đề cập áo cưới, nghe thấy đều đau đầu.

Thính Tâm khoát khoát tay, khôi giáp của nàng binh khí toàn bộ bị Đông Hải long hậu lấy đi, trong tủ treo quần áo thuần một sắc váy dài phi bạch, dưới mắt nàng còn muốn giống như trước đồng dạng vẩy lên vạt áo tọa hạ, kém chút giẫm lên váy, Thốn Tâm vội vàng kéo nàng.

Cẩn thận a!

Thính Tâm xẹp xẹp miệng, chán nản lấy thục nữ tư thái chậm rãi ngồi xuống đi, thấy Thốn Tâm hết sức vui mừng.

Ai nha, thật không hổ là Đại bá mẫu, một chút nhẫn tâm liền có thể để ngươi thoát thai hoán cốt.

Nha đầu chết tiệt kia, chỉ toàn sẽ châm biếm ta. Ta đều sắp bị ta mẫu hậu giày vò chết, ngươi nhìn ta ngón tay này đầu, đều nhanh đâm thành cái sàng. Ta thực sự không chịu nổi, chỉ có thể lại chạy đến tìm ngươi.

Thính Tâm nhìn lên Thốn Tâm cách ăn mặc, lúc này mới phát hiện không đối, cả kinh nói: Ngươi mới sinh hài tử hai tháng, làm sao lại ăn mặc như thế đơn bạc ngồi ở bên ngoài?

Thốn Tâm bận bịu xuỵt đạo: Nhỏ giọng một chút! Ta còn không dễ dàng mới nói phục hắn luôn rồi, để cho ta thiếu mặc hai kiện. Trước kia ở cữ mọi người ăn mặc nhiều, là bởi vì trong nước, hiện tại ta đều tại trên bờ, còn xuyên nhiều như vậy sẽ nóng chết.

Thính Tâm cau mày nói: Cái này... Thật có thể chứ, không có vấn đề đi?

Có thể có vấn đề gì? Thốn Tâm khoát khoát tay, chúng ta là thần tiên, cũng không phải phàm nhân, chẳng lẽ ngươi sợ hãi rơi xuống cái gì bệnh hậu sản không thành. Cũng chỉ có Dương Tiễn, ngốc thấu, ngày đó ta đột nhiên phát tác, hắn thế mà muốn đi ra ngoài tìm bà đỡ, hắn còn không có chạy đến cổng, nhi tử liền xuất thế. Xuất thế có thể nói, đón gió liền dài, ngươi xem một chút, mới hai tháng, cái này rót Giang Khẩu đều muốn bị hắn phá hủy.

Tam công chúa lời còn chưa dứt, liền cảm giác tóc một trận nhói nhói.

Ôi, mau buông tay, Dương Giản, lại không buông tay liền phạt ngươi chép danh tự một trăm lần!

Nhỏ mập trảo bất đắc dĩ buông ra, ghế nằm sau chuyển ra béo đậu đinh tròn trịa mặt.

Nương phía sau nói nói xấu, còn uy hiếp ta.

Thính Tâm nghe vậy cười đến không ngậm miệng được: Hắn nói chuyện như thế lưu loát, sẽ còn viết chữ?

Dương Giản ngoẹo đầu nhìn xem nàng, đột nhiên giòn tan kêu một tiếng: Tứ di mẫu!

Ai, thật ngoan ~ Thính Tâm vội vàng đứng dậy đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, sờ lấy hắn mềm mại tinh tế, hôn hắn một ngụm, đối Thốn Tâm tán thán nói: Đứa nhỏ này thật là thông minh.

Thốn Tâm đâm đâm hắn mập bụng, cười nói: Hắn dù ngày thường có chút giống ta, thế nhưng là tính nết loại hình, càng tiêu cha hắn. Ha ha, nhắc tới cũng là buồn cười, châu châu ngày thường giống Dương Tiễn, lại giống như ta là long tộc, tiểu tử này ngày thường giống ta, thế nhưng là thế mà cùng hắn cha đồng dạng, sinh ra tới chính là thân người. Bất quá dạng này cũng tốt, lúc trước mang châu châu lúc, ta đều rất sợ hãi, vạn nhất sinh hạ một cái thân người đầu rồng, hoặc là đầu người long thân...

Phốc! Thính Tâm chưởng không ở muốn cười, có thể đối bên trên trong ngực quả cân đồng dạng tiểu mập mạp thuần khiết ánh mắt, bận bịu thu liễm ý cười, nói mò thứ gì đâu, hài tử còn ở đây.

Hắn lại nghe không hiểu ~ Thốn Tâm lại xoa xoa bụng của hắn, chọc cho hắn lật qua lật lại, khanh khách cười không ngừng, suốt ngày đến muộn liền biết cười ngây ngô.

Không phải! Dương Giản tư lưu tư lưu hút lấy nước bọt, lên án mà nhìn xem Thốn Tâm, ta mới không phải đâu, nương lão là nói châu châu, ta làm sao cho tới bây giờ không gặp gặp qua nàng.

Thính Tâm nghe giật mình: Làm sao, châu châu còn chưa có trở lại sao?

Thốn Tâm thở dài: Đúng vậy a, liền ngay cả ta sinh hạ giản mà, nàng cũng nói có chuyện gấp hai ngày nữa liền trở lại, đều nhiều ngày như vậy, vẫn là không có gặp bóng người của nàng, nếu không phải một mực có thư, ta đều nhanh vội muốn chết.

Cái này cũng hợp tình hợp lí, chỉ sợ nàng xác thực không hào phóng liền. Thính Tâm nhẫn nhịn nửa ngày, rốt cục nhịn không được hỏi, nhưng nàng cuối cùng dù sao cũng phải trở về đi, nàng không trở lại, kia việc vui làm sao bây giờ?

Việc vui? Thốn Tâm nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi yên tâm, ngươi thành hôn ngày đó nàng nếu là vẫn chưa trở lại, ta buộc cũng phải đem nàng buộc đến.

Ai nha! Thính Tâm thẹn quá hoá giận, ai nói với ngươi ta, ta nói đúng châu châu cùng cảnh mà việc vui!

Châu châu cùng cảnh mà?! Thốn Tâm nụ cười trên mặt thu lại, nàng cau mày nói, ngươi từ chỗ nào nghe tới, châu châu muốn gả cho cảnh mà? Bọn hắn còn quá nhỏ, ta cùng nhị gia đều cảm thấy việc này không vội...

Còn nhỏ?! Nghe kinh hãi kinh ngạc nói, tình cảm các ngươi căn bản cũng không biết? Ta nghe ta mẫu hậu nói, châu châu, châu châu có thai, ngươi nói ta mẫu hậu vì sao vội vã như vậy thúc giục ta cùng ngao bích, liền là cảm thấy tại chất nhi chất nữ đằng sau thành hôn thật mất thể diện...

Thốn Tâm: (`Д)!

Trong phòng tẩy tã Nhị Lang Chân Quân lại nghe thấy lão bà tê tâm liệt phế rống to: Dương Tiễn! Dương Tiễn! Dương Tiễn!

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, vừa bất đắc dĩ đạo: Thì thế nào, Dương Giản, không cho phép khi dễ mẹ ngươi, mau trở lại!

Tam công chúa thở hồng hộc một cước đá văng cửa phòng, đối mộng ở Nhị Lang Chân Quân đạo: Không phải con trai ngươi sự tình. Là, là con gái của ngươi! Con gái của ngươi cùng ngươi đồ đệ, vụng trộm trái cấm, ám độ trần thương.

Lộn xộn cái gì. Dương Tiễn sờ sờ Thốn Tâm cái trán, không có phát sốt đi.

Đừng có dùng ngươi đụng phải tã tay đụng ta. Thốn Tâm sẵng giọng, ngươi mới phát sốt nữa nha, ta nói là thật, ngoại tôn của ngươi đều tại con gái của ngươi trong bụng!

Dương Tiễn: !

Dương Tiễn có khi cảm thấy mình thật sự là một cái thất bại nhất gia chi chủ.

Muội muội mang thai, là Vương Mẫu nói cho hắn biết, nữ nhi mang thai, là Thính Tâm nói cho hắn biết.

Các nàng tại sao muốn lỗ mãng như thế, tại sao muốn dạng này giấu diếm hắn! Kỳ thật Nhị Lang Chân Quân muốn nói nhất chính là, làm một gốc cải trắng tốt, tại sao muốn dễ dàng như vậy bị heo ủi! Nhưng là hiện tại, ủi đều ủi, coi như hắn mưu trí vô song, dũng quan tam giới, cũng không thể đem trong bụng hài tử ném ra bên ngoài.

Hài tử... Bảo Bảo... Hắn châu châu rõ ràng còn là một cái Bảo Bảo, thế mà liền! Ngao cảnh tên cầm thú này không bằng đồ vật, sách đều đọc được chó trong bụng đi!

Thốn Tâm mắt thấy trượng phu mặt, đỏ lên bạch, trợn nhìn thanh, thanh lại tử, cuối cùng như đáy nồi. Hắn đỡ lấy cái trán, còn lắc lư mấy lần.

Nhị gia, nhị gia ngươi không sao chứ. Thốn Tâm bận bịu nâng cánh tay của hắn.

Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi: Ta không sao... Coi như muốn choáng, cũng muốn chờ ta trước tiên đánh chết cái kia thằng ranh con lại choáng.

Đánh chết? Thốn Tâm rầu rĩ nói, thế nhưng là, nếu là đánh chết hắn, chúng ta ngoại tôn chẳng phải thành di phúc tử...

Ngoại tôn, di phúc tử... Nhị Lang Chân Quân lại là hô hấp cứng lại, hắn bận bịu khoát khoát tay, không thể để cho lão bà nói thêm nữa, lại nghe nàng những này không đầu không đuôi, quả thực muốn đem hắn tức chết.

Nhanh, thay quần áo khác, chúng ta lập tức khởi hành đi Tây Hải.

A a. Thốn Tâm liên thanh ứng, đi ra ngoài lại gặp phải mặt như màu đất Thính Tâm.

Thính Tâm lo lắng nói: Ta, ta có phải hay không nói sai, nên chờ châu châu mình đến nói cho các ngươi biết...

Thốn Tâm thở dài một hơi: Không trách ngươi, đây là chuyện sớm hay muộn, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, châu châu có thai mấy tháng...

Thính Tâm nắm chặt lấy ngón tay đếm, lắp bắp đạo: Nghe nói, giống như, tám tháng...

Tám tháng?! Thốn Tâm hít một hơi lãnh khí, tám tháng cái này nha đầu chết tiệt kia cũng không chịu trở về nói một câu, là xác định vững chắc tâm giấu diếm đến cùng.

Nhấc chân đi ra ngoài Dương Tiễn nghe đến lời này liền lảo đảo một chút, kém chút bị bậc thang trượt chân, hắn bình tĩnh không lay động đối Thốn Tâm đạo: Còn không mau đi thay quần áo?

Đúng đúng, ta lập tức đi! Thốn Tâm cũng như chạy trốn đến chạy, Thính Tâm ôm tiểu mập mạp bận bịu đi theo.

Trước khi đến Tây Hải trên đường đi, Nhị Lang Chân Quân áp suất thấp đều bao phủ người cả nhà. Ngay cả ngày thường hoạt bát nhất hiếu động, thích khi dễ cha hắn Dương Giản đều là câm như hến.

Tây Hải Long cung.

Thủ vệ cua tướng quân chính ưỡn lấy bụng lớn đổi tới đổi lui, bỗng nhiên nghe nói bọt nước âm thanh.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, bận bịu đánh cái trên ngàn trước đạo: Phò mã gia, Tam công chúa, Tứ công chúa, còn có chúng ta tiểu điện hạ, mấy vị cuối cùng tới...

Hắn lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ nghe thấy nhà bọn hắn phò mã gia hừ lạnh một tiếng, tựa như một trận cuồng phong thổi qua, xông đem đi vào.

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn bóng lưng, kéo kéo nghe thầm nghĩ: Ngươi nói, hắn sẽ không đi vào liền đánh nhau đi...

Thính Tâm rùng mình một cái: Vậy còn không mau đuổi theo, nhanh, con của ngươi mình ôm, đoạn đường này, đè chết ta.

Thốn Tâm: ...

Ôm bé heo đồng dạng béo nhi tử, Tam công chúa như gió táp đồng dạng nhanh chân hướng về phía trước, mà tiểu tử ngốc này, còn ôm cổ của nàng hung hăng vỗ tay: Mẫu thân, cố lên, mẫu thân, cố lên!

Chớ ồn ào. Đến chính điện, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên phanh lại chân, che lấy nhi tử miệng, rón rén ngang nhiên xông qua, mới vừa vào cửa chỉ nghe thấy nhà các nàng nhị gia cùng nàng đại ca tại xé.

Ngươi việc này làm được quá phận!

Ma ngang Thái tử thả ra trong tay ngự bút, cười nói: Ngươi vội vội vàng vàng như thế đến, đến cùng nói đúng chuyện nào?

Dương Tiễn tức giận biến sắc: Đại cữu huynh chớ có giả bộ hồ đồ, ta nói chính là châu châu cùng cảnh mà! Bọn hắn vẫn là hài tử, ngươi làm sao lại!

Ai, ngươi đem nói chuyện rõ ràng. Ma ngang ca ca nhíu nhíu mày, bọn nhỏ nói chuyện yêu đương, gia trưởng luôn luôn cái cuối cùng biết đến. Chuyện này, ta biết cũng không lâu a, ngươi không thể đem nồi toàn hướng một mình ta trên thân vung đi.

Dương Tiễn cả giận nói: Ngươi ngược lại là phiết đến sạch sẽ, cảnh mà làm ra loại sự tình này, nhất định là ngươi không có dạy tốt duyên cớ! Ngươi dạy con không nghiêm, cũng nên phụ trách!

Phiên ngoại sáu Nhị Lang Chân Quân Logic là, nữ nhi của ta là thiên hạ tốt nhất, nàng nếu là làm ra một chút xíu không đúng sự tình, vậy cũng nhất định là có người câu dẫn!

(ˉ▽￣~) Cắt ~~ Lớn Thái tử cười lạnh một tiếng, ta hôm nay mới phát hiện, ngươi ngược lại là rất có mở mắt nói lời bịa đặt bản sự. Cảnh mà là ta giáo sao? Hắn vẫn chưa tới một trăm tuổi, ta coi như ôm cho ngươi, ngươi cái này đương cô phụ, đương sư phụ, dạy hắn ròng rã ba trăm năm, một ngày vi sư, cả đời vi phụ, hai đứa bé đều xem như ngươi, dạy con không nghiêm, làm sao cũng nên là ngươi mới đối.

Phốc ~ Thốn Tâm chưởng không ngưng cười lên tiếng đến, liền đối đầu các nàng nhị gia như đao tử ánh mắt, nàng vội ôm lấy nhi tử ủy ủy khuất khuất tiến đến, tìm một chỗ tọa hạ, cười làm lành đạo: Hắc hắc, không cần phải để ý đến ta, các ngươi, các ngươi tiếp tục a.

Thính Tâm đập nàng một chút, nàng mới thu liễm chút.

Dương Tiễn thầm than một tiếng, lại xoay người cùng miệng pháo đệ nhất đại cữu tử chiến đấu.

Chớ có nói bậy, ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ không dạy qua hắn những này! Lễ nghĩa liêm sỉ, nhân nghĩa đạo đức, ta giáo hắn tất cả đều là chí lý, hắn lại làm ra chuyện như vậy! Nhất định là ngươi không đứng đắn huyết thống quấy phá!

Đại ca lần này cười vui vẻ hơn: Ngươi là không dạy qua, thế nhưng là ngươi có lẽ là trước kia chẳng phải tự thân dạy dỗ sao?

Nói hươu nói vượn! Đối với vũ nhục hắn quang huy tiết tháo hành vi, Nhị Lang Chân Quân nghĩa chính ngôn từ phản bác.

Hắc, ngươi đừng vội lấy cãi lại, chứng cứ an vị tại trong phòng này.

Lớn Thái tử đứng dậy chọc chọc muội muội của hắn cái trán, lại bóp bóp tiểu mập mạp gương mặt.

Phụ vương ta năm đó không nguyện ý đem Thốn Tâm gả cho ngươi, ngươi làm cái gì, không có sính lễ, cũng không đến cửa bái phỏng, cầm lấy Tam Tiên Lưỡng Nhận Đao xông tới liền cướp cô dâu a. Nhìn một cái ta cái này bả vai, năm đó bị ngươi đâm đến sẹo hiện tại cũng còn tại.

Dương Tiễn không tự giác lui về phía sau môt bước.

Đoạt nhà chúng ta cô nương, qua vài chục năm mới đến nhận Nhạc gia, đây chính là ngươi Dương Tiễn làm sự tình. Tục ngữ nói, thượng bất chính hạ tắc loạn, ngươi cái này đương sư phụ lập thân bất chính, nhi tử ta cái này làm đồ đệ, đương nhiên là có dạng học dạng. Chỉ là, hắn so ngươi có bản lĩnh, không giống ngươi, hơn một ngàn năm ngay cả trái trứng cũng không xuống xuống tới, nhi tử ta, chỉ cần mấy tháng liền để ta ôm cháu trai, thật sự không hổ kế thừa cha hắn ưu lương huyết thống a.

Thính Tâm yên lặng gục đầu xuống, Thốn Tâm liều mạng che miệng của mình, chỉ có hoàn toàn không có làm rõ ràng tình trạng Dương Giản tiểu bằng hữu cất cao giọng nói; Cha, mặt của ngươi vì cái gì hồng như vậy nha.

Ma ngang Thái tử nghe vậy cất tiếng cười to, hắn phá phá cháu trai cái mũi nhỏ, đạo: Cha ngươi đây là xấu hổ, ngươi nhanh khuyên hắn một chút, gọi hắn đừng thẹn.

A ~ Dương Giản là cái nghe lời hảo hài tử, thành thành thật thật nghe cữu cữu lớn tiếng nói, cha, ngươi đừng thẹn!

Dương Tiễn: ...

Lớn Thái tử mắt thấy hắn hận tìm không được một cái lỗ để chui vào dáng vẻ, cũng không đùa hắn, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn nói: Ngươi năm đó đoạt chúng ta Tây Hải một cái công chúa, hiện tại trả lại một cái công chúa, không phải rất công bình sao, ngươi cũng liền đừng tức giận, vào xem hài tử, ôn tồn nói chuyện, xem hết nữa nha, chúng ta liền đến nói chuyện việc vui nên làm cái gì.

Bị đỗi đến không có chút nào cãi lại chi lực Nhị Lang Chân Quân yên lặng nắm lão bà hắn tiến vào.

Cung tỳ dẫn bọn hắn thế mà đi thẳng đến ngao cảnh tẩm điện, còn không có đi vào chỉ nghe thấy cái kia không bớt lo khuê nữ tại nổi giận.

Ta không uống thuốc! Không uống thuốc!

Tận lực bồi tiếp ngao cảnh giống như là tại hống tổ tông thanh âm, hắn cũng xác thực kêu là tổ tông.

Tiểu tổ tông, rồng đẻ con dài, cần tiêu hao đại lượng chân nguyên, ngươi nếu không phải trễ bổ sung nguyên khí, đến lúc đó cảnh giới rơi xuống, cũng đừng vội vã khóc nhè.

Tú Oánh thanh âm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở: Thế nhưng là, ta uống hết đi tám tháng, đều nhanh nôn, còn muốn uống nhiều lâu mà ~

Long tộc hoài thai trăm năm, ngươi cứ nói đi?

A?!

Dương Tiễn nghe liền khí không đánh vừa ra tới: Hiện tại biết khó qua, kia lúc ấy làm việc thời điểm làm sao bất động đầu óc đâu?!

Trong điện yên tĩnh một khắc, sau đó liền là một trận binh binh bang bang, 哐 Lang 哐 Lang.

Ngao cảnh chỉ cùng hắn cô phụ vừa đối mặt liền bị kéo ra ngoài, Thốn Tâm trừng mắt cúi đầu không nói Tú Oánh, nửa ngày mới nói: Trước tiên đem thuốc uống.

Khắc tinh tới, tiểu công chúa bưng lên chén thuốc liền ùng ục ùng ục rót xuống dưới, nửa phần khổ quá không dám gọi.

Thốn Tâm một đầu ngón tay đâm đi lên: Ngươi lá gan này, ta nhìn có thể bao thiên a! Loại sự tình này, ngươi cũng dám làm!

Dương Giản học theo, chỉ là hắn cái đầu chỉ có thể đến tỷ tỷ của hắn đầu gối, tiểu bàn tay đâm đi lên, nãi thanh nãi khí đạo: Ngươi lá gan này, ta nhìn có thể bao thiên a! Loại sự tình này, ngươi cũng dám làm!

Tú Oánh phốc một tiếng liền bật cười, nàng giật giật tiểu mập mạp khuôn mặt: Nương, đây chính là đệ đệ nha, mới hai tháng, lại lớn như vậy.

Hừ ╭(╯^╰)╮ Không nóng nảy, chờ thêm hơn vài chục năm, con của ngươi nên cũng lớn như vậy.

Tú Oánh trên mặt một đốt, nàng kéo Thốn Tâm cánh tay nũng nịu: Nương, ta cũng không phải cố ý, chính là ngày đó, chúng ta cùng một chỗ bơi lội, hắn đến quấn cái đuôi của ta, không biết sao.

Nàng giống đập dưa hấu giống như vỗ vỗ nàng có chút hở ra bụng dưới: Nó liền nâng lên tới...

Mau dừng tay, cẩn thận một chút. Tính toán... Thốn Tâm thở dài một tiếng, gạo sống đều gạo nấu thành cơm, cha ngươi cùng ta cũng không thể nói cái gì. Ngươi phải nhớ kỹ, cảnh mà không phải cha ngươi, hắn là cha ngươi đồ đệ, lại là cữu cữu ngươi hài tử, hắn có cha ngươi một thân bản sự, cũng có cữu cữu ngươi dã tâm cùng xảo trá, ngươi theo hắn, liền không thể cười ngây ngô lấy sinh hoạt, ngươi phải học lấy, làm một cái vương hậu.

Tú Oánh cười một tiếng, xuất hiện một câu: Kỳ thật cha ta cũng rất xảo trá.

Ai nha, ngươi có thể hay không bắt lấy trọng điểm? Thốn Tâm nâng trán thở dài.

Tú Oánh khanh khách cười không ngừng: Ta nói là, ta là Thông Thiên giáo chủ truyền nhân, cũng là cha ta nữ nhi. Ta có Thái sư tổ một thân bản sự, cũng có cha ta mưu lược cùng cơ trí, nương, ta không thể so với hắn kém. Chúng ta sẽ hảo hảo.

Thốn Tâm sững sờ, nửa ngày thở phào một cái, sờ sờ nàng đen nhánh tóc mai: Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi, chúng ta đều chỉ trông ngươi hảo hảo...

Cái này cái cọc ngoài ý liệu hôn sự quyết định như vậy đi xuống tới. Tây Hải Long cung bên này tại gian trá ma ngang đại ca lo liệu hạ, sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt hết thảy. Mà Dương Tiễn tốt xấu làm lâu như vậy tư pháp thiên thần, chào hỏi thủ hạ một đám tiểu đệ, không ra ba ngày liền đem đồ cưới quản lý thỏa đáng.

Thời gian Tự Thủy, hôn kỳ rất nhanh liền như thế mà tới.

Mắt ngọc mày ngài, ngọc mạo trẻ tuổi, hồng trang kiều diễm, chính là tốt nhất tuổi tác. Thốn Tâm nhìn xem phủ thêm áo cưới nữ nhi, hốc mắt sớm đã một mảnh ướt át. Long hậu vỗ vỗ nữ nhi hai tay, cười nói: Tựa như nhìn thấy năm đó ngươi xuất giá giống như, không đối, là hai cưới, ngươi lần thứ nhất lấy chồng, ta cũng còn không nhìn thấy.

Tam công chúa nội tâm cảm khái bởi vì mẹ ruột không đúng lúc nhả rãnh quét sạch sành sanh.

Mẫu hậu ~~ Dù sao đều là gả cùng là một người, lần thứ nhất lần thứ hai lại có quan hệ gì, ngài cũng đừng so đo những thứ này, nhanh đưa ngươi ngoại tôn nữ xuất giá đi.

Dù sao cũng là gả về trong nhà, đều là người trong nhà, cũng có thể trò chuyện tiếp vài câu mà.

Thốn Tâm nâng trán đạo: Đã đều là người trong nhà, còn sợ không có nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm sao, đi thôi đi thôi, bỏ lỡ giờ lành sẽ không tốt. Châu châu a, đợi lát nữa dùng tay áo che vừa xuống bụng tử.

A a ~

Dương Tiễn hôm nay khó được cũng mặc vào một thân đỏ sậm cẩm bào, liền ngay cả Hạo Thiên Khuyển đều đổi màu đỏ áo lót, vây quanh Dương Tiễn chợt tới chợt lui.

Chủ nhân, tại sao vẫn chưa ra, trời ạ, ra, ra.

Dương Tiễn bận bịu quay đầu lại, thê tử của hắn cùng mẹ vợ vịn khăn cô dâu che mặt nữ nhi chậm rãi đi ra ngoài.

Xông ra Tây Hải Long cung đầu kia tinh bột rồng cùng trước mắt yểu điệu thiếu nữ không ngừng tại trước mắt hắn xen lẫn, nữ nhi trưởng thành, hắn lại không có thể làm bạn nàng mấy ngày, thật vất vả có rảnh rỗi, hài tử lại phải gả người, từ đây người khác nhấc lên nàng, sẽ không trước nói nàng là Dương Tiễn nữ nhi, mà sẽ xưng nàng là ngao cảnh thê tử.

Hắn quay đầu hung hăng chà xát đồ đệ kiêm con rể đồng dạng, liền là gia hỏa này, cướp đi hắn không có mặc mấy ngày nhỏ áo bông!

Ngao cảnh chỉ cảm thấy xương cốt toàn thân đều đang đau, ngày đó bị đánh ba ngày không có xuống giường, luyện qua cửu chuyển huyền công cũng không thể đánh cho đến chết a.

Hắn thở dài, cũng chỉ có thể cúi đầu làm trung thực trạng, cha vợ hỏa khí, không tốt tiêu a.

Dương Tiễn cõng lên nữ nhi, từng bước một đi đến liễn xa, năm đó đại cữu tử đem lão bà lưng cho hắn, hiện tại hắn đổi hắn cõng trở về... Ngẫm lại đã cảm thấy trong lòng khổ.

Hắn chậm rãi mở miệng, thanh âm khàn khàn thỉnh thoảng: Châu châu, ngươi dài đến như thế lớn, cha chưa từng có hảo hảo bồi qua ngươi mấy ngày, cha có lỗi với ngươi.

Tú Oánh khẽ giật mình, mũi chua chua, nước mắt rơi như mưa.

Dương Tiễn phát giác được phía sau ướt át, ngữ khí càng thêm vội vàng.

Đừng, đừng khóc a, về sau, cha nhất định Thiên Thiên tới thăm ngươi, nếu là ngao cảnh tiểu tử kia đối ngươi không tốt, chúng ta liền bỏ hắn, lại tìm nhiều ít cái đều có thể. Nếu không, chúng ta bây giờ liền trì hoãn hôn kỳ thế nào, chờ hài tử sinh ra tới ngươi tái giá quá khứ, dạng này ta và ngươi nương cũng tốt yên tâm.

Tú Oánh: ... Cha, mặc dù rất cảm động, nhưng là, đại cữu cậu sẽ xé chúng ta đi...

Dương Tiễn: ...

Bức bách tại đại cữu tử dâm uy, Nhị Lang Chân Quân vẫn là không cam lòng không muốn hoàn thành nghi thức, ba Thánh Mẫu nhìn thấy sắc mặt của hắn, lặng lẽ hỏi Thốn Tâm: Nhị ca hắn đây là thế nào, luôn mặt đen thui?

Thốn Tâm cười nói: Còn có thể thế nào, tâm can bị hái đi đau lòng.

Đợi cho trong điện hành lễ lúc, Nhị Lang Chân Quân loại này đau lòng tâm tình quả thực đạt đến đỉnh điểm. Dưới thềm một đôi bích nhân, đều là khó được tướng mạo thật được, nam anh anh ngọc lập, hiên nhiên hà nâng, nữ Hoa nhường nguyệt thẹn, quốc sắc dung nhan, xa xa nhìn lại, đúng như châu ngọc cùng sáng.

Người khác đều tại vui mừng vui cười, chỉ có hắn ủ rũ. Thốn Tâm bóp hắn đến mấy lần, hắn mới miễn cưỡng nhịn xuống, thụ bọn nhỏ lễ.

Đợi cho ban đêm, hắn loại này hậm hực tâm tình còn không có đạt được làm dịu. Dương Giản tiểu bằng hữu tiếng lẩm bẩm quy luật vang lên, Nhị Lang Chân Quân vẫn là nhìn qua xa xa đèn đuốc sáng trưng thở dài: Không biết châu châu hiện tại thế nào?

Tam công chúa thực sự nhịn không được: Ngươi không đến trước đó nàng thế nào, hiện tại vẫn như cũ thế nào, hẳn là rất tốt.

Ai, ta tự nhiên là biết, chẳng qua là nhịn không ở nghĩ...

Đừng mù quan tâm, muốn chút vui vẻ sự tình, ngươi nói, chúng ta ngoại tôn sẽ xảy ra giống ai, ai nha, vừa nghĩ tới ta còn trẻ như vậy, liền muốn làm bà ngoại, thật cảm thấy có chút là lạ.

Dương Tiễn cười nhạo một tiếng: Trước sau hai đời cộng lại đều nhanh bốn ngàn tuổi người, còn trẻ đâu.

Tốt ngươi cái Dương Tiễn, ngươi bây giờ ngược lại là chê ta già! Thốn Tâm hận hận nện lồng ngực của hắn, Dương Tiễn nắm chặt nàng nhu di cười nói, không có, Dương Tiễn sao dám, chỉ là, có thể qua đến hôm nay, thật sự là đến thiên chi hạnh.

Hắn ngược lại là đột nhiên cảm khái từ bản thân đến, Thốn Tâm khẽ giật mình, cười ôm hắn: Ngày đó cùng ngươi tại Tây Hải mới gặp, mặc dù tâm động, cũng chưa từng nghĩ đến sẽ có hôm nay.

Dương Tiễn tròng mắt, hai người nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, tâm hữu linh tê, cùng nhau đi ra ngoài, càng xuất thủy mặt.

Dưới ánh trăng Tây Hải đẹp đến mức tựa như một giấc mơ, ngân bạch bãi cát tản mát ra như mộng như ảo quang mang.

Bọn hắn tại Tây Hải gặp nhau định tình, lại tại Tây Hải chia tay xa nhau, trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ, lại nối lại đoạn nhân duyên này.

Thốn Tâm cởi giày tại trên bờ cát chạy, đột nhiên ngoái nhìn cười một tiếng, lớn tiếng nói: Ta khi còn bé, vụng trộm chạy đến trên bờ chơi lúc nghe nói, chỉ cần đem tảng đá ném vào trong biển cầu nguyện, nguyện vọng liền nhất định có thể thực hiện.

Nàng cười nắm lên một khối đá, ném bỏ vào trong biển, lên tiếng đạo: Kết tóc làm phu thê, ân ái hai không nghi ngờ.

Nàng quay đầu cười nhẹ nhàng nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn trên mặt lặng lẽ bò lên trên ửng đỏ, nhưng cái này tự cao uy nghiêm người, vẫn là nguyện ý bỏ xuống hết thảy bao phục, nắm tay của nàng, cùng nàng cùng một chỗ làm trên đời ngu nhất sự tình.

Hắn vứt xuống một khối đá, cười nói: Nguyện đến một lòng người, vĩnh thế không phân ly.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy trong mắt của hắn có tinh tinh đang nhấp nháy, nàng nhón chân lên hôn lên, phảng phất rơi vào một vùng biển sao.

Sóng cả cũng hôn lấy bờ biển, ngâm xướng ca dao, thẳng đến dài đằng đẵng.


	26. Trọng sinh Ngao Thốn Tâm - 1-9

**[Bảo Liên đăng đồng nghiệp] Trọng sinh Ngao Thốn Tâm**

 **Tác giả : Ngốc quả táo**

Văn án

Văn nghệ bản:

Tuyệt tình trà lãnh tâm thành băng, huy kiếm đoạn phát trảm tình ti,

Quay đầu nguyệt minh, chuyện cũ như gió, mộng xuân tùy vân đi.

Nước đổ khó hốt, vật đổi sao dời, hiện tại khi phi ngày xưa.

Cùng quân tuyệt đừng, tình duyên kiếp sau tục.

Động kinh bản:

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ nhân sinh thực khổ bức, xuyên qua thực hố cha.

Mỗi một thế đều là vật hi sinh nữ, cao phú suất nam nhân phiêu không dậy nổi,

Yêu thượng nam nhân đều là "Ngươi yêu ta, ta yêu nàng",

Này nhất thế mặc thành Ngao Thốn Tâm càng bi thúc giục, chẳng những cùng với Hằng Nga tỷ tỷ thưởng nam nhân,

Còn muốn cùng thương sinh thưởng nam nhân ( Dương nhị ca lòng mang thương sinh ),

Đỉnh vạn năm mấy tuổi hoài xuân cô gái thương không dậy nổi a! ! !

PS: bài này khả năng sẽ xuất hiện Tiểu Bạch, cẩu huyết, tô tình tiết, chụp chuyên thỉnh nhẹ chút.

Nội dung nhãn: kiếp trước kiếp này thiên làm nên cùng âm kém dương sai

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: nhân vật chính: Ngao Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Dương Tiễn, Bảo Liên đăng tiền truyện chúng, Bảo Liên đăng chúng ┃ cái khác:

 **1, Chương 1:**

Ánh nắng tươi sáng, sáng lạn làm cho người ta tim đập nhanh, thiên không lại xanh lam như tẩy, thanh lương gió thổi qua, mang đến thản nhiên hoa quế mùi.

Không thể phủ nhận đây là một cái hảo thời tiết, cũng không hội oi bức chọc người phiền lòng.

Cho nên cái kia ôm đầu ngồi xổm ra hoa dưới tàng cây, vẻ mặt phiền muộn nữ tử, có thể khẳng định không phải thời tiết chọc họa.

Nàng rối rắm lại thâm cừu đại hận nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt hoa quế thụ, nếu có người ở này sẽ gặp nghĩ đến đó là của hắn sát thù cha nhân. Nếu người nọ đủ cẩn thận, là có thể phát hiện ánh mắt của nàng ngốc mộng mà mờ mịt, hiển nhiên là lâm vào trầm tư.

Nàng ngày hôm qua nhất mở to mắt, vội vàng nhìn nhìn bốn phía, cổ kính trang sức chứng minh chính mình vẫn là không có thể trở về. Vẻ mặt nháy mắt theo khẩn cấp trở nên thất hồn lạc phách.

Bên cạnh nữ tử rõ ràng là hiểu lầm , thở dài nói: "Nhị ca bọn họ đã muốn đi rồi, ngươi xem xem, ngươi này lại là làm gì đâu? Luyến tiếc, đại hôn chi đêm lại không chịu hảo hảo ở chung, hôm nay hắn đi rồi, ngươi một đêm chưa ngủ lại đứng ở cửa đợi một ngày, ngươi là nghĩ hắn có thể nửa đường trở về với ngươi cáo biệt, vẫn là nghĩ giống như bây giờ bị bệnh, hắn có thể trở về nhìn ngươi?"

Nàng giống nhau vẫn chưa phục hồi tinh thần lại, bên tai truyền đến lời nói tựa hồ cũng nghe không đúng thiết.

Nữ tử xem tại trong mắt, đại khái cảm thấy vừa rồi ngữ khí có điểm trọng , ôn nhu khuyên giải an ủi: "Tẩu tử, đừng nữa thương tâm khổ sở , của các ngươi sự ta cũng không muốn nói , chờ nhị ca đã trở lại, các ngươi mới hảo hảo qua đi. Ngươi này liên tục hôn mê một ngày một đêm, khả hù chết ta, ta cho ngươi nhịn cháo, ngươi chịu chút đi."

Qua nửa ngày, ánh mắt của nàng cuối cùng khôi phục thanh minh, xem trước mắt xinh đẹp như hoa nữ tử, một thân thiển màu lam tay áo váy dài, bưng bát, trên mặt che kín lo lắng.

Nàng hoãn hoãn tâm thần, xả ra cái tươi cười.

"Ta vừa tỉnh lại, đầu óc có điểm hôn trầm, ta lại nằm nằm lại ăn."

Nhìn mắt nữ tử, nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói: "Ngươi đừng lo lắng, ta tốt hơn nhiều."

Nữ tử gật gật đầu, vẻ mặt còn có điểm lo lắng, cũng là không nói cái gì nữa, đem cháo đặt lên bàn, dặn một tiếng, liền xoay người đi ra ngoài, tùy tay đóng lại cửa phòng.

Nàng gặp nữ tử đi ra ngoài, thật to thở hắt ra, đánh giá một chút chung quanh, cổ kính, rường cột chạm trổ, rõ ràng là đại hôn không lâu tân phòng, hoàn toàn mới gỗ lim gia cụ, đỏ thẫm long phượng giường bị, bắt tại giường trụ thượng song hỉ đèn lồng, đều bị chứng minh điểm này.

Nhưng là này chung quanh trang sức có bao nhiêu vui mừng vui thích, nàng nội tâm còn có nhiều tuyệt vọng.

Thế nhưng vẫn là có thể trở về, nàng vì về nhà, nhất thế so với nhất thế sống hèn mọn, nhất thế so với nhất thế sống chiến chiến đụng đụng, sợ cải biến cái gì, liền trở về không được.

Còn là không được, nàng dùng nhất thế lại nhất thế diễn trò diễn trò, không tỉnh táo mình, phân không rõ ai là nàng nàng là ai, không biết cái gì là thật cái gì là giả, rốt cuộc là trang chu Mộng Điệp, vẫn là điệp mộng trang chu...

Nàng tưởng nàng mệt mỏi, thật sự mệt mỏi, muốn ngủ một giấc, tỉnh lại còn muốn tưởng ứng nên làm như thế nào, làm cái gì.

— ngủ, ngủ cái quỷ, nhất đầu óc lộn xộn trí nhớ giống phim nhựa dường như tại trong đầu truyền phát tin, đau đầu phải chết, như thế nào ngủ được.

Khó được bi thương hoài thu một phen, nề hà sự thật không cho lực, nàng tỏ vẻ thực bất đắc dĩ.

Thật vất vả chờ "Phim nhựa" truyền phát tin xong, nàng, không, phải nói Ngao Thốn Tâm có vẻ thực u buồn, đặc biệt tưởng nhớ đến vừa mới "Phim nhựa" trung vừa ra tràng liền tất cả đều là đặc tả dương nhị ca.

Làm một cái bí mật xuyên qua giả, trải qua mấy trăm năm — không, là mấy ngàn năm thời gian, thứ nhất thế trí nhớ hẳn là nhớ không rõ . Nhưng là, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ thực tự hào, của nàng trí nhớ tựa như tồn đương, bất luận trải qua bao lâu vẫn như cũ rõ ràng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thực không hay ho, của nàng mỗi một thế đều có vẻ như vậy bi thúc giục, vô luận thế nào nhất thế đều là xuyên qua thành vật hi sinh nữ, mỗi một thế đều là "Ta yêu ngươi, ngươi yêu nàng" nhân vật, đúng vậy, là nhân vật, bởi vì nàng xuyên qua không phải triều đại, không phải mất quyền lực, mà là chết tiệt đồng nghiệp...

Mà này nhất thế, nhất tưởng đến Dương Tiễn, Ngao Thốn Tâm, Hằng Nga tiên tử, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng rất u buồn, hố cha , vẫn là như vậy hồi sự.

Nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm không phải u buồn điểm này, mà là — này nhất thế giống như đặc biệt dài.

Bảo phía trước kịch tình, tuy rằng năm đó nóng bá thời điểm không thấy thế nào, nhưng là đại khái kịch tình nàng vẫn là nhớ rõ , ấn tượng sâu nhất khắc chính là thành thân ngàn năm ầm ỹ ngàn năm, sau đó sẽ không nàng chuyện gì , Bảo Liên đăng thời điểm, đừng nói xuất trướng, liền ngay cả đề cũng chưa nhân nói ra, không thể không nói "Ngao Thốn Tâm" qua thực thất bại.

Ngẫm lại mỗi người đều nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn "Trăng rằm ngàn năm", đừng nói kịch người trong, chính là kịch ngoại nhân đều cảm động hi bên trong rầm , ai còn nhớ rõ biển sâu bên trong còn có cái si tình "Ngao Thốn Tâm", ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng quên hắn từng nói qua — "Ta thê tử vị trí, vĩnh viễn chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm một người" .

Ai nha, chạy đề , Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy rằng nghĩ Bảo Liên đăng không cần xuất trướng, nhưng vẫn là thực u buồn, bởi vì bảo phía trước là cái kia chết tiệt một ngàn năm a một ngàn năm, như vậy trưởng thời gian nên làm như thế nào, chẳng lẽ còn thật muốn ầm ỹ nó cái một ngàn năm?

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm đầu ngồi xổm hoa quế thụ phía trước, rối rắm a rối rắm, muốn như thế nào qua hoàn này nhất thế, sau đó nhìn nhìn lại có thể hay không về nhà.

Đương nhiên ngươi cũng đừng tưởng rằng Ngao Thốn Tâm đối về nhà có bao nhiêu sao chấp nhất, chẳng qua người ta cho rằng — nhân, sống ở thế giới này thượng là không thể không có lý tưởng không có mục tiêu.

Làm nàng còn không có xuyên qua thời điểm có cái vĩ đại lý tưởng — cả đời làm người dân phục vụ, sai lầm rồi, là — cả đời vì nhân dân tệ phục vụ. Hiện tại đã không có nhân dân tệ, chỉ có thể đổi cái mục tiêu — vì về nhà mà phấn đấu.

Xem, nhiều gạn đục khơi trong nhân sinh, ai dám nói nàng không phải cái tích cực hướng về phía trước hảo hài tử.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng lên, thân duỗi người, quên đi, nhân sinh nên như thế nào qua — được chăng hay chớ.

Nàng nhìn nhìn quanh mình, ai nha, thật sự là cỏ dại tùng sinh, loạn mộc bay tứ tung, nghĩ vậy là chính mình tương lai một ngàn năm nơi, nên làm cho vẫn là làm làm đi.

Đến phía sau núi thỉnh đàn hoa tinh thụ tinh trái cây tinh hỗ trợ, muốn làm ban ngày, cuối cùng đem dương phủ khiến cho "Đi vào nhân mắt, trở ra gia môn" .

Cảm tạ này hoa tinh thụ tinh trái cây tinh một phen, liền làm cho bọn họ lưu lại ăn cái cơm rau dưa, đương nhiên đầu bếp là nàng.

May mắn có nhất thế xuyên qua là cái nữ Trù thần, tay nghề tinh xảo đến kỳ cục, muốn làm năm vừa xuyên qua đi, tay nghề không tốt, ngay lúc đó nàng chỉ biết làm hai cái đồ ăn, trứng xào cùng tiên trứng gà. Vì không mặc giúp, liền đối với ngoại tuyên bố bế quan ba tháng nghiên cứu tân đồ ăn thức, kỳ thật đều là tại một ngày một đêm luyện tập, các loại bi thảm chuyện cũ không nghĩ đề.

Cơm trưa qua đi, lại là một phen khách sáo, liền các hồi các gia, các tìm các mẹ.

Sau đó cuối cùng nhớ tới, má ơi, ta nói như thế nào như vậy im lặng, thì ra tiểu cô không biết đi đâu vậy, khó trách người ta thường nói con hổ không ở nhà, hầu tử xưng đại vương.

Dương Thiền còn giống như là cái Thiên đình nhân viên công vụ, có cái phong hào xưng "Tam Thánh Mẫu", có gian phong miếu kêu "Thánh mẫu miếu", có tòa đất phong là Hoa sơn, hiện tại hẳn là đi đi làm đi.

Tốt lắm, toàn bộ dương phủ không có người tại, muốn làm gì liền làm gì, này ngày cái kia nhàn nhã, cái kia sảng khoái a.

Vây quanh dương phủ bảng đáp một vòng, nơi đó làm làm, nơi này suốt, pháp thuật chính là hảo dạng , dùng không mất bao nhiêu thời gian, liền đem dương phủ khiến cho duy trì lộng lẫy không thay đổi, tiểu xem thiên biến vạn biến.

Vốn đang tưởng muốn làm nó biến thành hoàn toàn thay đổi, toàn bộ hoàng cung hoa viên đến chơi đùa, nhưng chỉ là muốn tưởng, này dương phủ bao hàm dương nhị ca cùng Dương Thiền mới trước đây tốt đẹp nhớ lại, muốn thực bắt nó làm cho hoàn toàn thay đổi, nói không chừng chờ Dương Tiễn trở về, tức giận đến quân pháp bất vị thân, trực tiếp chém nàng, cái này không cần ầm ỹ ngàn năm . Cho nên vì chính mình sinh mệnh an toàn suy nghĩ, vẫn là làm cho giống gia một chút, đại khí lại không mất ấm áp.

Kháp cái khẩu quyết, bay đến giữa không trung nhìn một cái.

 **2, Chương 2:**

Tại dương phủ bảng đáp vài ngày, Dương Thiền vẫn là không trở về, cảm tình tiểu cô không phải đi đi làm, mà là đi công tác việc chung .

Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt, làm một gã thời đại mới nữ tính, có thể không có nam nhân cùng tình yêu, tuyệt đối không thể lấy không có chuyện nghiệp cùng theo đuổi.

Sinh mệnh tại thiêu đốt kích tình, nhân sinh trên đời, một người như thế nào có thể tầm thường vô vi còn sống, như thế nào có thể ngay cả còn sống ý nghĩa đều không có, hiện tại đúng là Võ vương phạt trụ thời kì, loạn thế bên trong, mỗi ngày đều có nhân chết đi, bao nhiêu nhân trôi giạt khấp nơi, bao nhiêu □ ly tử tán, bao nhiêu người ta đạt được nhân việc, tại chính mình có năng lực làm khả làm việc khi, có thể nào an tọa ở nhà, hưởng thụ nhàn nhã tự tại cuộc sống.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên trào dâng , lập tức tu thư một phong, nói ra cái bọc nhỏ phục, toàn thân thiêu đốt liệt hỏa, trên đầu đỉnh thiên sứ, không, là thần tiên quang quyển ở bên nhân quái dị ánh mắt trung chạy ra quán giang khẩu, hướng về chiến hỏa mấy ngày liền dân chạy nạn chỗ xuất phát...

Đương nhiên, Ngao Thốn Tâm không có chính nàng nói cao thượng như vậy vĩ đại, này nha chỉ do là ở dương phủ bảng đáp vài ngày, nhàn hốt hoảng, Dương Thiền lại đi đi công tác , vài ngày xuống dưới, nói cũng không có người cùng nàng nói, khẩu đều thối vài ngày , thật sự chịu không nổi, cấp chính mình tìm nhất chuỗi dài lý do, bỏ chạy đi vô giúp vui .

Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt ánh mắt nhìn trước mắt này đàn quần áo đơn sơ, giơ so le không đồng đều vũ khí dân đói.

Nghe bọn họ ồn ào.

— đem ăn uống mặc lưu lại.

Việc này đổ mới mẻ, tuy nói nàng trải qua nhiều như vậy thế, cũng không thiếu có loạn thế , nhưng thật đúng là không ngộ qua loại sự tình này. Bởi vì mỗi một thế mặc đi qua, phần lớn đều tại hoa phí tâm tư ở lại hẳn là phiêu nam nhân bên người, này nam nhân liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi, chính là một người đã đủ giữ quan ải vạn phu đừng địch hình dáng, cái kia khí thế a, không muốn chết cũng chưa dám đã chạy tới, muốn chết không đợi mở miệng liền □ rớt.

Cho nên nói muốn nàng động thủ vẫn là lần đầu tiên, kết quả còn chưa kịp động cước — chạy trốn, liền ra trạng huống .

Chạy trốn không phải nói đánh không lại, mà là xem này mấy chục tuổi đại nam nhân, quần áo đơn sơ, gầy trơ xương như sài, mạo hiểm lục quang lưu trữ nước miếng mô dạng, dù là nàng lạnh như thế tâm lạnh lùng vô tâm không phế mọi người có chút không đành lòng .

"Cha a! ! ! Đại nương nói mẫu thân mau không được, cho ngươi mau trở về nhìn xem..."

Một cái đồng dạng quần áo đơn sơ nam hài nhi, tại xa xa đã chạy tới, xem kia tiểu cánh tay tiểu thối chạy trốn đổ rất nhanh , trong chớp mắt bỏ chạy đến trước mắt đến đây.

"Đại ngưu." — thực không sáng ý tên a, một cái bốn mươi tuổi đại hán đi ra đội ngũ.

— ai nha, đại ca, ngươi như vậy cao lớn thân hình là như thế nào giấu ở đám kia gầy trơ xương như sài đám người xếp bên trong a, làm làm nàng biết không.

Mắt nhìn bọn họ sẽ toàn đi hết, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời xúc động nâng thanh hô to: "Ta là cái đại phu, cần của ta hỗ trợ sao?"

"A nhất, ngươi khả đã trở lại, giúp ta đáp cái thủ." Ngao Thốn Tâm tay chân thuần thục giúp một sĩ binh xử lý hạ miệng vết thương, cũng không quay đầu lại hô.

Nàng đứng lên đi đến một cái khác bị thương có vẻ nghiêm trọng binh lính trước mặt, kiểm tra một chút của hắn cánh tay trái miệng vết thương: "Cân bị chém đứt , có vẻ phiền toái, phải lập tức lấy ra thuật, nếu không này thủ về sau sẽ có lưu lại di chứng, nhanh đến phòng bếp đoan bồn nước ấm đến."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nói một bên đưa tay tiếp nhận a nhất đưa qua châm cùng màu trắng sợi tơ.

Hôm nay đến này mười mấy cái binh lính người người mang thương, hơn nữa thực nghiêm trọng không sai biệt lắm đều mổ.

"Ngươi! Tay ngươi cánh tay đâu?" Nàng nhìn quanh hạ bốn phía, hỏi một cái vừa bị chém cánh tay binh lính.

"Tại, tại trên chiến trường bị chém đứt ..." Kia binh lính bị nàng hỏi hoảng sợ, lắp bắp đáp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tức giận: "Kia còn không chạy nhanh đi nhặt trở về, có phải hay không không nghĩ muốn " .

"Nhặt hồi tới làm gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm càng tức giận, "Đi nhặt nha, lỗ tai điếc !"

"A?" Kia binh lính càng mờ mịt .

Bực mình, Ngao Thốn Tâm không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, quay đầu hô "A nhất! ! !"

Nhất học đồ thấy thế giải thích, "Bắt tay cánh tay nhặt trở về, thừa dịp vừa đoạn không bao lâu, làm cho ngao y sư cho ngươi tiếp thượng!"

Bên cạnh bí mật bệnh nhân cười nói: "Huynh đệ, ngươi là đánh không nên ? Ngao y sư y thuật cũng chưa nghe nói qua."

Khi nói chuyện không quá nhiều lâu, a nhất đã muốn dẫn theo cụt tay đã trở lại.

Buổi tối, Bảo Chi Lâm thư phòng đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông bút lông, cầm lấy vừa viết xuống đến mực nước chưa khô phương thuốc, giao cho phía sau nam tử, nhu nhu thái Dương Huyệt phân phó nói: "A nhất, đây là dự phòng dịch bệnh phương thuốc, làm cho phía dưới nhân ngày mai dựa theo phương thuốc nấu hảo, sau đó phân phát cho phụ cận mọi người, sau đó trích dẫn một phần dán tại cửa tiểu hắc bản thượng."

Dự kiến bên trong không có nghe đến đáp lời, nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm biết hắn hội đem sự tình làm tốt.

Nhìn có chút tại ngọn đèn nhuộm đẫm hạ còn có chút hôn ám phòng, Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng: "Quả nhiên nhiều như vậy năm vẫn là không thói quen, thật muốn niệm thứ nhất thế đèn chân không a "

"Trận này chiến đánh cho đủ lâu, hiện tại đại cục đã định, nghĩ đến là không sai biệt lắm muốn đã xong." Nàng tiếp tục nói, hoặc như là lầm bầm lầu bầu, ánh mắt thâm trầm xa xưa, giống nhau muốn xuyên thấu qua phòng ốc nhìn về phía phương xa chiến trường, phía sau vẫn là không có truyền đến đáp lại, nhưng mà hiển nhiên hai người đều đã muốn thói quen loại này ở chung phương thức.

Cách hôm đó nhất thời xúc động làm hồi đại phu, đã qua ba năm , này ba năm đến, nàng mỗi ngày đều là dậy sớm sờ soạng , cuộc sống thật sự là khởi so với gà sớm, ngủ so với cẩu trễ, làm được so với ngưu nhiều, ăn so với trư thiếu, các loại chuyện cũ các loại hối hận các loại bi thúc giục không nghĩ nói.

Nơi này bị vây chiến trường biên cảnh, nạn dân dân chạy nạn nhất ba nhất ba , nàng ở bên cạnh làm nghề y đã muốn ba năm , vừa mới bắt đầu chính là trị liệu chút nạn dân dân chạy nạn, trong đó trong lúc vô tình cứu một đám binh lính, sau lại liền ngay cả trên chiến trường binh lính bị thương bệnh nặng đều lại đây tìm kiếm cứu trợ , rơi vào đường cùng, chỉ có thể tại phụ cận mở gian dược đường, đề danh "Bảo Chi Lâm" — ác tục tên, sau lại lại nhân nhân thủ không đủ dưới tình huống, tuyển nhận chút học đồ, cuối cùng theo vô bài làm nghề y chuyển hoán thành chính quy y sư .

May mắn năm đó xuyên qua nhiều như vậy thế trung tốt xấu có cái là thần y sau, bằng không một ngày xuống dưới làm nghề y xem bệnh người nhiều như vậy, bình thường y sư thật đúng là ứng phó không đến.

— thề với trời, nàng tuyệt đối không có hoàng bà bán qua, mèo khen mèo dài đuôi.

Trải qua ba năm thời gian, nàng xem như hết khổ , loạn thế ra anh hùng, tại đây cái nơi nơi là anh hùng mỹ nhân, người tài ba dị sĩ thời kì, có thể hỗn ra điểm nhũ danh khí đến, coi như là sự nghiệp có thành tam hảo nữ thanh niên.

A nhất là Ngao Thốn Tâm trợ thủ, hai năm phía trước nàng tại lên núi hái thuốc khi cứu trở về đến, ngay lúc đó hắn chặt đứt một tay, nhân mất máu quá nhiều té xỉu tại đại thụ hạ.

Nàng còn tại lo lắng muốn hay không cứu hắn khi, hắn liền tỉnh lại, tuy rằng chỉ có một chốc kia, nhưng cũng đủ làm cho nàng xem đến hắn có một đôi cô sói hai mắt.

Sau đó, nàng cứu hắn.

Rất nhiều năm sau, nàng đã muốn nhớ không rõ của hắn diện mạo, duy độc nhớ rõ đó là hắn cặp kia cô sói giống như ánh mắt, quyết tuyệt mà yếu ớt.

Sau lại trong cuộc sống, hắn thành của nàng trợ thủ đắc lực, bởi vì hắn nói hắn đã muốn không nổi danh tự , nàng thuận miệng gọi hắn làm a nhất, mà nàng luôn vừa quay đầu lại có thể thấy hắn kia trương lạnh lùng lạnh nhạt lại mê hoặc chúng sinh mặt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, cầm phương thuốc trên cổ tay mang theo kia xuyến nàng đưa ngọc chất Phật châu, mặt trên có nàng thi phòng hộ pháp thuật, ngân chất dây kết cùng xanh lục thanh hạt châu ánh của hắn cứng cáp hữu lực cổ tay nói không nên lời tao nhã đẹp mặt.

Mặc dù là xem qua phần đông mỹ nam Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không thể không cảm thán một câu, thật sự là một cái tao nhã đạm mạc quý công tử.

— tuy rằng chặt đứt một tay, nhưng này quả thực chính là Đông Phương nam bản Venus.

— không văn hóa, thực đáng sợ, thỉnh tha thứ nàng thấp cách không phẩm hình dung.

 **3, Chương 3:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm viết xuống cuối cùng một chút chú ý hạng mục công việc, thân duỗi người, nghĩ nghĩ, phi kiện ngoại bào, đi ra cửa phòng, theo hoa trong rừng đi qua, đi vào Bảo Chi Lâm đình viện bên hồ, ỷ lan mà ngồi, nhìn sâu kín thủy diện cùng tại ánh trăng chiếu rọi xuống y hi có thể thấy được mấy vĩ cá nhỏ.

Dụng thần thức cảm nhận được mặt sau động tĩnh, Ngao Thốn Tâm bật cười.

— hố cha , a nhất, ngươi là trợ thủ không phải bảo tiêu, ngươi dùng như vậy chuyên nghiệp sao.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đều muốn khóc, nàng dễ dàng sao nàng, mỗi ngày bên ngoài đầu làm nghề y tế thế, hắn suốt ngày đều đi theo, tưởng trộm cái lười đều không được, hiện tại đúng là nguyệt hắc phong cao đêm, đang nghĩ tới muốn theo trong hồ lao mấy cái ngư đến đại bữa ăn ngon, hắn cũng theo đi ra, ngươi không cần như vậy chuyên nghiệp được không.

Nếu không phải vì duy trì chính mình ấm áp tự lành thục nữ hình tượng, nàng đã sớm nhấc lên cái làn váy, cuồn cuộn nổi lên cái ống tay áo, tay cầm chạc, không quan tâm nhảy xuống trong hồ xiên cá đi lên nướng.

Ai làm cho cả gặp đại thương qua ngao y sư đều nói nàng khí chất cao nhã, tuyệt đại giai nhân, nghe qua mọi người nói nàng băng tuyết thông minh, tú ngoại tuệ trung.

Khởi điểm rất cao, ca ngợi quá nhiều nữ tử ngã không dậy nổi.

Chỉ có thể càng trang lướt qua, bề ngoài có bao nhiêu đoan trang tú lệ, nội tâm liền nhiều khổ bức.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sâu kín thở dài, nghiêng 45 độ nhìn trời — ta nói như thế nào cảm giác này tư thế như vậy quen thuộc, không phải là dương nhị ca trăng rằm ngàn năm tiêu chuẩn tư thế.

"Du hồn quan sẽ phá, ngươi xem đại thương từng có bao nhiêu phong cảnh, sau này còn có nhiều nghèo túng. Này không là ai làm đúng rồi cái gì, ai lại làm sai cái gì, chỉ vì thiên mệnh như thế, thiên mệnh muốn nó diệt, nó không thể không diệt.

Này thế gian vốn là không thể thuyết minh cái gì là đối, cái gì là sai, chuyện cũ như yên, thanh phong qua hiểu, cảnh còn người mất mọi chuyện hưu, ngươi cần gì phải chú ý?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm sét đánh ba kéo nói nhất đại đoạn, đột nhiên nghĩ đến — thảm , trang quá , chạy đề , biến thành lải nhải hóa .

Chạy nhanh bổ cứu, làm bí hiểm dạng, tao nhã đứng lên, không nhìn hắn, nghiêng người đi qua, vừa đi vừa niệm "Nhân có thăng trầm, nguyệt có âm tình tròn khuyết. Việc này cổ khó toàn. Chỉ mong nhân lâu dài, ngàn dặm cộng thiền quyên."

Chờ Ngao Thốn Tâm rốt cục dùng tao nhã cao quý bộ pháp đi vào phòng, trở lại khấu thượng cửa phòng. Bành một thanh âm vang lên, nàng quần áo chưa giải nhảy trên giường, ôm bông tơ bị tại trên giường lăn một vòng lại một vòng, bình phục hạ chính mình tâm tình kích động.

— a a, chết tiệt chết tiệt, cho ngươi khẩu tiện cho ngươi khẩu tiện, hình tượng không có hình tượng không có, nàng kia cao quý tao nhã thục nữ hình tượng a...

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi ngồi ở đình viện dương dưới tàng cây đọc sách, tấm tựa đại thụ, xa xa nhìn lại thực nói không nên lời nhàn nhã tự tại, đương nhiên a nhất này chức vị chính trợ thủ, kiêm chức bảo tiêu tên đã ở, ngươi nhìn không tới hắn bởi vì hắn tại trên cây.

Bởi vì chiến tranh sắp đã xong, bên này bệnh nhân cũng ổn định xuống dưới không lại nhanh chóng gia tăng giảm bớt, chuyện nhỏ cũng không cần phải nàng lo lắng , giao cho học đồ là tốt rồi, bởi vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm đó là ba năm đến nhất nhàn nhã .

Đang nghĩ tới muốn hay không đá điệu trên cây cái kia, chính mình chạy đến bên ngoài lắc lư hạ, thủ hạ một cái bệnh nhân binh lính ngao ngao ngao bảng lại đây, mừng rỡ như điên đối nàng nói "Ngao y sư, của chúng ta khổ ngày đến cùng , nghe nói du hồn quan đã muốn phá, cái kia yêu nữ đã muốn bị trảm thủ thị chúng , chúng ta đều có thể về nhà ." Dứt lời gian, đã muốn hỉ cực mà khóc, rơi lệ đầy mặt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong, ngẩn người, nửa ngày không lấy lại tinh thần, rất là u buồn nhìn xa du hồn quan phương hướng.

— chết tiệt, cái này đánh xong , nàng cái này muốn thả khí bên này khổ bức cuộc sống, đi hướng càng khổ bức cuộc sống, cùng dương nhị ca yêu nhau tướng sát một ngàn năm.

Buổi tối làm cái long trọng lửa trại ly biệt yến, thuận tiện chúc mừng chiến tranh chấm dứt.

Yến hội thượng trừ bỏ ăn uống, biểu diễn lại ngũ hoa nhập môn, ngoạn đến cuối cùng, ngay cả cái bụng vũ tổ tiên đều đi ra .

Này đàn tên thừa dịp cảm giác say chính nùng lớn mạnh đảm, đồng tâm hiệp lực tưởng dỗ Ngao Thốn Tâm lên đài, rơi vào đường cùng, nàng chỉ có hái phiến lá cây đảm đương nhạc khí.

Không có biện pháp a, ai làm cho thương chu nhạc khí đều là lấy Thanh Đồng nhạc khí vì chủ, cồng kềnh không nói, vô luận là chuông đồng, đồng nao, chinh đều không thích hợp độc tấu, quan trọng nhất một chút là nàng cũng không hội, đừng tưởng rằng xuyên qua nhiều như vậy thế chính là toàn năng , liền nàng cái gì cũng chưa dài, liền dài mấy tuổi, vẫn là tại tâm hồn , người ta khoác nhưng là cô gái da — đột nhiên nghĩ đến mặt nạ, điều này sao như vậy thẩm nhân a.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiểu tâm can run lên đẩu, mạn nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp bộ pháp, mang theo một tia thanh nhã mỉm cười, mặc một bộ nước màu xanh tay áo váy dài, đi đến vũ đài trung ương, nàng cầm lấy lá cây, song chưởng khẽ nhếch, hai vai trầm xuống, hoa lan vi kiều, tùy ý thổi vài cái, thử thử âm, du dương âm sắc, làm cho người ta tâm linh nhất tĩnh.

Nàng nghĩ nghĩ, cúi đầu bắt đầu thổi, khúc thanh Không Linh xa xưa, uyển chuyển êm tai, giống như nhất hoằng thanh tuyền, tươi mát trong suốt, khiến người quên mất ưu sầu, khúc vĩ tiệm xu uyển chuyển du dương.

Một khúc bãi, vừa trở lại chỗ ngồi thượng, liền hỏi có nhân hỏi: "Ngao y sư, kia tiên nhạc giống như là cái gì khúc, rất dễ nghe, nghe xong sau giống như phiền não cũng chưa " .

"Không lo khúc" Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp, nàng còn duy trì vừa rồi trên đài văn nghệ thanh niên phạm nhi.

Vừa dứt lời, còn có nhân không biết sống chết đạp tràng, không, là thông báo "Ngao y sư, ngươi rất lợi hại a, so với ta nương còn xinh đẹp, ta rất thích ngươi, ngươi theo ta về nhà được không, chờ ta lớn lên liền thú ngươi."

Toàn trường một mảnh yên tĩnh, ta bên miệng bình tĩnh tao nhã tươi cười đều nhanh không nhịn được .

Chính xấu hổ , "Chết tiểu tử" nhất đại hán đã chạy tới, một bên lắc lắc đứa nhỏ lỗ tai một bên xoay người hướng ta xin lỗi "Ngao y sư, thực xin lỗi , ta trở về khẳng định hảo hảo giáo huấn hắn."

Nàng việc trang rộng lượng, trả lời, đứa nhỏ còn nhỏ, đồng ngôn vô kỵ vân vân...

Này tiểu hài tử còn tại giãy dụa: "Ta không nhỏ , ngao y sư, mẹ ta kể chờ ta trưởng thành muốn kết hôn cái so với nàng còn xinh đẹp nương tử, tuy rằng ta nương mất, nhưng ta nhớ rõ ta nương là rất được , khắp thiên hạ so với ta nương xinh đẹp cũng chỉ có ngao y sư."

— hảo dạng , một câu đắc tội trong thiên hạ sở hữu nữ tử, thực thật tinh mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm hoa nộ phóng, nhưng mà mặt ngoài vẫn là tao nhã cười, sau đó đem tiểu chính rất kéo đến trước mặt, đùa giỡn nói: "Tốt, chờ ngươi trưởng thành, ta còn không lập gia đình trong lời nói, ta gả cho ngươi."

Đỉnh đã kết hôn con gái Đầu Nhai quái a di nói như thế nói.

Yến trung nhạc đệm qua đi, mọi người nâng cốc ngôn hoan, rất có sống mơ mơ màng màng điềm báo, làm yến hội tổ chức phương bị quán rượu là bình thường , đến yến hội tan cuộc, nàng cũng không biết là như thế nào trở lại phòng .

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, Ngao Thốn Tâm đỉnh say rượu đầu rời khỏi giường, ngã chén trà còn không có uống hoàn, đã nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn hẳn là mau về nhà , muốn chạy nhanh đem bên này chuyện tình xử lý công đạo hảo mới được.

Vì thế vội vàng đi vào đại sảnh, triệu tập cuối cùng một đám học đồ gọi tới, mỗi người phát một ít ngân lượng, nói các ngươi đã muốn xuất sư , chớ nhập môn quy củ, mọi người thầy trò duyên phận đã xong, không cần tướng quải vân vân.

Phái rớt học đồ nhóm, lại hướng a nhất cáo biệt, thuận tiện hỏi hắn muốn hay không cùng nàng cùng nhau rời đi, được đến phủ định đáp án sau, liền đem thuốc này đường "Bảo Chi Lâm" giao cho hắn, để lại không ít chính mình nhưỡng mơ rượu, dặn dò một phen, sau đó thu thập hạ gánh nặng thủ tín cái gì, liền tìm cái không có người địa phương, làm cái khẩu quyết, đạp Hành Vân, nhéo xoay eo thon nhỏ liền về nhà .

Quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, ngoài ý muốn nhìn đến có người đứng ở nàng vừa đứng địa phương, mặc một thân bình thường áo bào trắng, đã có loại nói không nên lời tao nhã cao quý, đạm mạc như vậy. Cách quá xa thấy không rõ người nọ khuôn mặt cùng vẻ mặt, chỉ có thể nhìn đến hắn kia gầy yếu cằm, nhếch môi.

Nói thật ra , nàng thật đúng là rất luyến tiếc a nhất, cao phú suất nam nhân dễ dàng tìm, bộ dạng tốt như vậy xem lại hợp ý ý hảo nam nhân liền không dễ dàng tìm, đặc biệt giống nàng trải qua mấy ngàn năm rèn luyện đi ra cao ánh mắt, thật muốn đem hắn gạt trở về làm lão công, đem Dương Tiễn kia tư hưu quên đi, ta không bồi hắn ngoạn yêu nhau tướng sát một ngàn năm .

Nề hà thiên đạo không cho lực, nếu nhiên nàng thật sự làm như vậy , trở ngại kịch tình phát triển đừng lo, trở ngại tân thiên luật xuất thế, thiên đạo trước tiên diệt nàng.

Từ nam chí bắc nhân mỗi ngày đều có, có chút tiếc nuối cũng chỉ có thể tiếc nuối .

 **4, Chương 4:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại quán giang khẩu thời điểm, đã muốn tưởng tốt lắm một trăm tám mươi chiêu — hẳn là như thế nào ứng phó Dương Thiền , dù sao lúc ấy tuy có để thư lại, nhưng là còn có cái từ kêu "Để thư lại trốn đi" .

Hơn nữa căn cứ nàng nhiều như vậy thế phiêu nam nhân kinh nghiệm, bà bà cùng tiểu cô là quyết chiến thắng lợi trung hạng nhất không thể khí trọng yếu quan tạp.

— a, ngươi nói như thế nào ứng phó Dương Tiễn, phật viết: không thể nói.

— kỳ thật nàng căn bản không nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn hội so với nàng về sớm gia, thỉnh tha thứ nàng đà điểu tâm tính.

Cho nên làm Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại dương phủ khi, nàng xem đến Dương Tiễn một thân áo bào trắng ngồi ở đại sảnh chủ trên bàn, một bộ nhàn nhã phẩm trà tư thái, nhìn thấy là nàng, cũng không ngoài ý muốn, thản nhiên nói một câu "Ngươi đã trở lại."

Nàng lập tức thạch hóa tại cửa, bị bốn chữ to áp lên đỉnh đầu — khi không cùng ta.

Nàng vốn nghĩ thừa dịp Dương Tiễn còn không có trở về, trước thu phục Dương Thiền, sau đó còn muốn cái đại kế như thế nào tại Dương Tiễn khi trở về, lưu cái ấn tượng tốt, hảo phương tiện về sau vợ chồng cuộc sống, dù sao hai người có cái ngàn năm vợ chồng tình duyên, đừng không nghĩ qua là liền muốn làm hỏng rồi, tuy rằng loại này tình hình là không có khả năng , dù sao thì ra Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng dương nhị ca ầm ỹ ngàn năm mới cùng cách , người ta nhưng là "Nhẫn" trung cao thủ.

— được rồi, nói thật , thằng nhãi này là cảm thấy này ngàn năm quá dài , không có việc gì khả làm, giống này ba năm như vậy tế thế cứu dân lại quá mệt mỏi , vậy làm hồi chức vị chính đi, đương đương tiểu tam, phiêu phiêu nam nhân, qua qua nhàn nhã cuộc sống.

Người này cũng là cái cường giả, dù sao cũng là cái mấy ngàn năm thời gian đều tại phiêu nam nhân, cho nên lập tức theo thạch hóa trạng thái trở về.

Nàng có điểm hoảng hốt trả lời: "A, ta đã trở về.", sau đó chậm rãi nở rộ cái ôn nhu tươi cười, yên lặng nhìn hắn, quả nhiên cái kia tình thâm không mẫn.

Sau đó nàng xem đến Dương Tiễn cũng bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, ánh mắt có điểm phức tạp.

— a a, rốt cuộc làm sao xảy ra vấn đề , này ôn nhu như nước, tình thâm không mẫn mỉm cười nàng nhưng là luyện đã lâu .

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng thật lâu, nhìn xem nàng cái ót đều phải đổ mồ hôi lạnh , đang định tiên phát chế nhân mở miệng nói chuyện, bên tai liền truyền đến cứu tinh thanh âm.

"Tẩu tử, ngươi khả đã trở lại, lo lắng chết ta ."

— a a, tiểu cô ngươi thật sự là của nàng cứu tinh a, nhưng là ngươi xuất trướng phương thức cũng quá trật, ngươi không nên trợn mắt nhìn chất vấn nàng đến đi đâu vậy sao, không thể như vậy , các ngươi hai huynh muội cũng không ấn kịch bản đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Dương Thiền đứng ở chỗ rẽ chỗ, mắt ngọc mày ngài, mặt mày nhân lo lắng mà nhăn lại, thoạt nhìn sở sở khả nhân, thật sự là một cái tiểu mỹ nhân a...

Lại nói tiếp Dương gia gien thật không sai, nhìn xem Dương Tiễn nhìn xem Dương Thiền còn muốn tưởng Dao Cơ kia mô dạng nhi, thật sự không phải cái .

Không, phải nói thần tiên gien thật không sai, người nào không phải tiểu mỹ nhân a, ngay cả Ngao Thốn Tâm này hố cũng kém không đến thế nào đi, đều là khó gặp mỹ nhân.

Nhưng mà so với của nàng mỗ nhất thế liền kém một chút, kia nhất thế nàng mặc cái hầm kia tử thực nhưng là tuyệt thế đại mỹ nhân, mỹ trong thiên địa sở hữu tiểu mỹ nhân đều ảm đạm không ánh sáng. Nề hà vẫn là cái vật hi sinh nữ, phiêu nam nhân là nàng chỉ phúc vi hôn vị hôn phu, nhưng hắn vẫn là không thương nàng, cuối cùng nàng vì cứu kia nam trung tên bỏ mình, mà kia nam nhân trong lòng che chở cũng là khác một nữ nhân, thật sự là bi thúc giục nhất thế.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói ra đề càng chạy càng xa tâm thần, đối Dương Thiền cười cười, sau đó phát hiện vừa mới chính là đi rồi hạ thần, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Hao Thiên Khuyển các ngươi gì thời điểm đã chạy tới , như vậy cấp, muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút uống một ngụm trà không.

Xem xem đột nhiên biểu đi ra mọi người, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ hắn áp lực thật lớn, chỉ có thể đem tươi cười ôn nhu dễ thân lũy thừa chạy đến lớn nhất, hàn huyên nói.

Cái gì a nha, đã lâu không thấy , cái gì ngươi gầy, ngươi đen, ngươi dài cao , cái gì tiểu cô ngươi bộ dạng đổ càng ngày càng xinh đẹp động lòng người , Hao Thiên Khuyển thật sự là càng ngày càng hoạt bát đáng yêu , Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng càng ngày càng uy vũ cường tráng ...

Lời nói vừa ra, trường hợp liền hơi lạnh . Kỳ thật tại phương diện này là có thể lý giải , dù sao trước kia Ngao Thốn Tâm quá kiêu ngạo bôn ba , đột nhiên đến cái đại biến dạng, mặc cho ai cũng không thói quen.

Muốn làm năm nàng nhưng là ai cũng không cho thể diện tổ, đỉnh đầu Tây Hải Tam công chúa danh hiệu, chân đạp vô số lính tôm tướng cua, phía trước chống đỡ là long ba long mẹ long huynh long tỷ, hoành hành ngang ngược không nói chơi, tiêu chuẩn quan nhị đại phú nhị đại, thường xuyên nhất nói một câu chính là "Ta là ai ai ai, ba ta là ai ai ai" . Ở đâu đều là người khác lấy lòng chủ nhân, xã giao việc chưa bao giờ là nàng làm, nàng chỉ cần nơi nơi gây chuyện thị phi là tốt rồi.

— được rồi, nàng chạy đề , của nàng ý tứ là nói không thể một ngụm ăn thành đại mập mạp, lập tức thay đổi nhiều như vậy, tổng yếu làm cho người ta gia có cái thích ứng kỳ đi.

Cho nên Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là rộng lượng tha thứ bọn họ tẻ ngắt, cười đến càng phát ra ôn nhu dễ thân .

Về phần ngươi nói bọn họ có thể hay không hoài nghi nàng là giả hóa, Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là bình tĩnh, căn cứ nàng nhiều như vậy thế kinh nghiệm đàm, đây là hoàn toàn không cần lo âu .

Vừa mới bắt đầu xuyên qua đi qua kia mấy đời, nàng nhưng là qua chiến chiến đụng đụng, đầu tiên là trang mất trí nhớ, sau đó bắt chước trong trí nhớ tính cách, luyện tập trong trí nhớ nhân động tác nhỏ, sợ bị nhân nhìn ra cái gì cho rằng yêu quái chết cháy, nàng khi đó a, nhát gan sợ phiền phức đòi mạng, vì bảo trụ mạng nhỏ, qua ngày, hiện tại ngẫm lại đều lòng chua xót.

Quả thực liền so với bỏ tù còn thống khổ, người ta là không tự do thất tự do, nàng là không cá tính thất cá tính.

Chiến chiến đụng đụng qua mấy đời, làm cho nàng càng khổ bức là, nàng phát hiện cổ nhân đều là yêu não bổ chủ, căn bản không cần nàng làm cái gì giải thích cái gì, bọn họ sẽ tự động tự phát giúp ngươi giải thích hảo tìm hảo lý do, cho nên nói nàng phía trước mấy đời đều là tại tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ.

Nói như thế, dưa hấu trong thôn sản cái dứa, sau đó một ngày nào đó có nhân nói cho nó, nó hẳn là không gọi dứa, chúng ta hẳn là quản nó kêu sầu riêng, thật vất vả chúng ta thói quen nó là sầu riêng, nó tự sát, sau đó chúng ta phát hiện thì ra nó là mít, lại sau đó mọi người bắt nó táng ở tại dưa hấu mộ bên trong.

— ngươi nói có nàng như vậy khổ bức xuyên qua giả sao?

Chờ Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại phát hiện tất cả mọi người đang nhìn nàng, mọi người đều ngồi vây quanh tại bát tiên đài bên trong, mà nàng cũng không biết khi nào thì ngồi xuống Dương Tiễn bên cạnh nữ chủ nhân vị trí thượng .

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không biết là từ đâu nhất thế khởi luyện liền thế này mới có thể, rõ ràng tinh thần đã muốn gạt cái cửu bên trong mười tám loan, ở mặt ngoài nàng còn có thể duy trì bình tĩnh tao nhã mỉm cười đi theo nàng muốn phiêu nam nhân, làm không rời lưng đại chúng chuyện tình, chỉ có gặp được đặc phát trạng huống mới có thể phục hồi tinh thần lại.

Mà hiện tại rõ ràng là đặc phát trạng huống tình hình, mọi người hình như là tham thảo cái gì, hiện tại ngừng lại, là ở chờ nàng đáp lời đi, khả nàng căn bản không biết vừa vừa nói gì đó, chỉ có thể hơi hơi cúi đầu nhìn trong tay chén trà, dùng ngón trỏ ma sát chén thân, chứa bí hiểm trạng.

"Ha ha, tẩu tử chắc là thẹn thùng , nhưng mà ngươi thật sự là làm cho Dương Thiền rất bội phục, đối lập tẩu tử này ba năm tế thế cứu nhân cử chỉ, Dương Thiền cũng là có vẻ hẹp hòi ."

Dương Thiền quả nhiên là cái thiện người am hiểu ý đại mỹ nhân nhi, chẳng những lập tức giúp nàng giải vây , còn nói hai ba câu công đạo vừa rồi thảo luận chuyện tình.

— nói thật, ngươi nhất định có cái kỹ năng kêu "Rút dao tương trợ" đi, là đi.

Vô luận Ngao Thốn Tâm tinh thần cỡ nào thiên mã hành không, trên mặt cũng không lộ mảy may, ngoài miệng thong dong đối đáp nói: "Tiểu cô chê cười, loạn thế bên trong, anh hùng mỹ nhân, người tài ba dị sĩ chiếm đa số, ta nhưng mà là muốn vì thương sinh tẫn chút miểu lực, so với mọi người nhưng thật ra không có gì cùng lắm thì ."

Có lẽ là dương nhị ca không quen nhìn nàng kia ôn nhu phạm nhi, tìm trà đến đây.

"Tân hôn từ biệt, chưa từng bẩm báo, từ nay về sau gặp nhau, cũng cách nhiều tụ thiếu, chỉ vì thiên hạ chưa bình, thương sinh gặp nạn, nhi nữ tình trường việc, thật sự cố hạ không kịp, Dương Tiễn mặc dù lòng có áy náy, nhưng vẫn lấy thiên hạ thương sinh vì nhiệm vụ của mình, sau này còn thỉnh Tam công chúa nhiều hơn tha thứ ."

Oa oa... Một cái quạ đen tại mọi người đỉnh đầu bay qua, cho dù nàng lại ngu dốt cũng biết lời này không thích hợp a, Dương Tiễn ngươi là đánh giặc đánh bất tỉnh đầu đi, trước mặt mọi người mặt nói chuyện này, ngươi không chê mất mặt ta còn ngại dọa người đâu.

Hơn nữa ngươi là ý định cùng nàng không qua được đi, những câu thân chính đỉnh phế , trách không được nguyên trang Ngao Thốn Tâm phi muốn cùng ngươi ầm ỹ ngàn năm, ngươi xem nhìn ngươi □ là trượng phu phải nói sao, ngươi này không phải xin lỗi ngươi đây là tìm mắng chửi đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên cảm thấy nàng chân tướng , nàng hiện tại thầm nghĩ kêu một câu: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi này tra."

Coi nàng tu hành đương nhiên sẽ không liền như vậy đương trường bão nổi , chính mình trượng phu không hiểu chuyện chỉ có thể chính mình sau lưng khi dễ trở về, động có thể trước mặt mọi người làm cho người ta chế giễu, coi như là vợ chồng lưỡng đùa giỡn hoa thương đi.

"Phu quân lòng mang thương sinh, cũng thiên hạ chi hạnh." Nàng tiếp lời, rộng lượng cười nói: "Này chính là việc nhỏ nhi, so sánh với dưới, có thể nào đối xử bình đẳng đâu."

Nhìn đến Dương Tiễn nhân của nàng đáp lời mà ngây ngẩn cả người, Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là ảo não, thực không xong, nhất mở miệng nói chuyện liền toan , nói xong lời cuối cùng một câu đều là châm chọc tới, lại xứng thượng vừa mới kia tươi cười, làm cho người ta nhìn sẽ không là cười lạnh đi.

Vốn tưởng biểu hiện rộng lượng chút, quên đi, không quan trọng, dù sao mọi người đều biết nói Ngao Thốn Tâm không phải cái rộng lượng chủ nhân, hắn còn tìm nàng trà đâu, nàng cách ứng cách ứng hạ hắn không được sao?

Nghĩ như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức trở nên thể xác và tinh thần khoái trá .

 **5, Chương 5:**

Đến cơm chiều thời gian, giúp Dương Thiền đem đồ ăn bưng lên, lại là khách sáo một phen, liền đều tự thúc đẩy .

Vốn nghĩ kia kiểu cũ thực hiện, đêm nay cơm chiều liền từ nàng đến, dù sao mọi người thường nói một nữ nhân muốn ở nam nhân tâm sẽ trước bắt được của hắn vị, tuy rằng không phải hoàn toàn chính xác cách nói, nhưng vẫn là hữu hiệu quả , dù sao thói quen sẽ thành tự nhiên, có đối lập mới có mỹ nữ, như nước dài lưu tổng so với nhất kiến chung tình nhiều một phần bảo đảm chất lượng kỳ.

Nhưng trải qua vừa mới chuyện đó nhi, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ hôm nay lão nương mất hứng, không vui ý hầu hạ các ngươi này đàn đại gia.

— đương nhiên, nàng cũng chỉ dám ở trong lòng đầu tỏ vẻ.

Trải qua nhiều như vậy thế, nàng cuối cùng là nhìn thấu .

Nam nhân, vô luận là anh hùng vĩ nhân, vẫn là dối trá tiểu nhân, bọn họ luôn cho rằng không chiếm được sẽ là tốt nhất, đem của nàng ưu điểm phóng đại lại phóng đại, sau đó lý tưởng hóa ; mà thôi kinh được đến , lại như thế nào hảo cũng so ra kém, hơn nữa sẽ bị lấy đến đối lập lại đối lập, đem khuyết điểm cùng không đủ nhớ rõ chặt chẽ , cho nên nói trăm ngàn đừng làm cho nam nhân cho rằng đã muốn hoàn toàn chiếm được ngươi.

Nghĩ như vậy đến, nam nhân hoặc nữ nhân — sao một cái "Tiện" tự rất cao.

Cho nên nói Ngao Thốn Tâm này đỉnh mấy ngàn năm tâm linh mấy tuổi hướng về vạn năm xuất phát nữ nhân, tại mọi người cũng không biết trạng huống hạ đã muốn thần hóa ( bệnh thần kinh hóa ), cho rằng nam nhân cái gì hồi sự nhi, chỉ có thể để lại cho nàng phái phái thời gian thôi, thật đúng là nghĩ đến chính mình nhiều khó lường.

Dương Thiền tay nghề thật sự không phải như thế nào hảo, đồ ăn chỉ có thể nói còn không có trở ngại, dù sao trước kia tốt xấu là cái thiên kim đại tiểu thư thôi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ về sau đồ ăn vẫn là chính nàng đến đây đi, trừ bỏ vì chính mình về sau thức ăn hảo điểm, cũng là vì kia đoạn luận điệu, mỹ vị đồ ăn, cho dù không thể làm cho nam nhân yêu thượng nàng, cũng có thể cho nam nhân nhớ kỹ nàng.

Không cần xem thường đồ ăn tác dụng, cổ ngữ có vân: dù sao dân dĩ thực vi thiên, điểu vì ăn mà việc.

Huống chi, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là vì chính mình thêm lợi thế, một nữ nhân vì một người nam nhân trở lại đường ngay làm canh một ngàn năm, mặc kệ như thế nào, kia nam nhân chỉ cần không phải tra đến không người có thể kịp, đều đã áy náy cảm động, huống chi nữ nhân này đời trước là cái công chúa.

Sau khi ăn xong vận động đã đến giờ , Dương Tiễn kia hóa khẳng định lại chạy tới đình viện bên trong, tiến hành hạng nhất vĩ đại mà truyền thống hoạt động — ngàn năm trăng rằm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thề với trời, nàng thật sự không phải tại toan hắn.

— ngươi nha trăng rằm ngàn năm sẽ không thật sự cũng chỉ vọng đến Hằng Nga đi, người ta Ngô Cương còn tại mặt trên đâu, ngươi không nghĩ qua là cùng Ngô Cương đến cái thâm tình nhìn nhau, ngươi hàn thẩm không.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện tại thực vô tâm tư quản hắn , nàng vừa đằng vân trở về, cả người bẩn phải chết, đang muốn muốn đi tắm một phen.

Nghĩ đến mỗi một lần đằng vân trở về, dọc theo đường đi này phi sa thảo trùng, dính đầy cả người, thập phần chật vật, mỗi lần đều phải đến giờ thời điểm, cách dùng thuật rửa sạch một phen, nếu không thật sự là không mặt mũi gặp người . Thật không rõ này thần tiên chủ nhân là như thế nào bảo trì phong độ văn nhã hình tượng, chẳng lẽ ở trên người sau vòng bảo hộ bất thành, lần sau thử xem tốt lắm, nếu không nàng sẽ có đằng vân giá vũ sợ hãi chứng .

Ngao Thốn Tâm mang hảo quần áo cùng tắm rửa đồ dùng sẽ đến nhà tắm, ẩm ướt phía sau, nàng ninh khai dùng trà thụ tử chế tạo "Tẩy phát lộ" bôi tại tóc bên trong, đây là nàng chế tạo thuần thiên nhiên tinh hoa "Tẩy phát lộ", ngoài ra, nàng còn chế tạo rất nhiều "Tắm rửa nhũ" .

Bây giờ còn là thương chu thời kì, sau này thường dùng tắm đậu hoặc là chư linh chờ còn không có xuất hiện, mọi người hiện tại sở dụng tắm rửa đồ dùng là lá lách, lá lách là chọn dùng ngưu, trư, dương di bẩn, dầu trơn phá đi gia nhập tạo giác, thạch giảm, đường phèn chờ ma tế, lại dùng bột mì thêm nước hầm chế. Là một loại thổ chế xà phòng, loại này tạo tạo thể phát ám, không hương thơm, nhưng trừ cấu đi du nhất lợi, hơn nữa có mềm mặt nhuận phu tác dụng.

Nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng không thói quen, nàng là cái sẽ không bạc đãi người của chính mình, cũng không phải nói nàng nuông chiều từ bé như thế nào , dù sao lại khổ lại mệt sống không bằng chết cuộc sống, nàng cũng thử qua, nàng chính là tưởng tại có năng lực đối chính mình tốt thời điểm, muốn tận lực đối chính mình đỡ.

Ngâm mình ở trong bồn tắm, nàng cảm thán nàng mấy ngàn năm cũng chưa muốn làm biết chuyện tình, cổ nhân tóc là như thế nào trưởng, chất lượng chính là hảo, đen thùi mềm mại có sáng bóng, cũng sẽ không xuất hiện ám hoàng phân nhánh thô ráp chờ vấn đề.

"Tẩu tử, tỉnh tỉnh, tỉnh tỉnh..."

Dương Thiền nhẹ nhàng mà phụ giúp tựa vào bên bờ ngủ Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Nhất mở to mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền nhìn đến hé ra xa lạ đại mỹ nhân mặt, nàng chịu đựng thét chói tai xúc động, phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới nhớ tới đây là chính mình tiểu cô.

Dương Thiền bất đắc dĩ nói: "Tẩu tử, ngươi như thế nào lại ở chỗ này đang ngủ đâu? Nhị ca khả lo lắng ngươi , vừa mới còn tại nơi nơi tìm ngươi, sao biết ngươi lúc này tắm rửa, còn đang ngủ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngủ có điểm mơ mơ màng màng, ngáp một cái, không thèm để ý nói: "Tìm ta làm gì, hắn không phải đi đình viện bên trong trăng rằm sao?"

"Tẩu tử!"

Dương Thiền đột nhiên lớn tiếng hô một tiếng, Ngao Thốn Tâm một cái giật mình, hoàn toàn tỉnh lại .

Dương Thiền có chút trách cứ nói: "Tẩu tử, vừa mới ăn qua cơm chiều, nhị ca trở về đến phòng , đợi ngươi thật lâu cũng không từng gặp ngươi trở về, mới đến chỗ thác hỏi ai nhìn thấy ngươi không có, hiện tại như thế xem ra, nhị ca hắn là bạch đảm này tâm ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp mỹ nhân tiểu cô tức giận, vội vàng trả lời: "Chỉ vì hôm nay vội vàng đằng vân trở về, hơi mệt , liền đang tắm trung đã ngủ, vừa mới ngủ có điểm mơ hồ không rõ , nói sai rồi nói, nghĩ đến là Thốn Tâm không phải, tiểu cô chớ trách."

"Ta đều không phải là trách cứ tẩu tử ngươi, chỉ là các ngươi tự đại hôn chi đêm liền hai chia lìa, hiện tại khó được đoàn tụ, hy vọng tẩu tử chớ lại hiểu lầm nhị ca , có cái gì không thoải mái chuyện tình, hai người liền hảo hảo câu thông giải quyết, nhị ca lúc trước lựa chọn ngươi, ở trong lòng hắn ngươi đó là thích hợp nhất thê tử, các ngươi nhưng là muốn cùng cả đời nhân, có thể nào bởi vậy chờ việc nhỏ lại chọc ưu phiền."

Ngao Thốn Tâm liên tục xưng là, trong lòng lại không cho là đúng, cái gì hiểu lầm, cái gì câu thông giải quyết, cái gì cùng cả đời, này khả năng sao? Thích hợp nhất thê tử, cũng yêu nhất nữ nhân, của ta trượng phu tâm hệ người khác, này có thể là việc nhỏ sao.

Nàng thầm nghĩ nói, "Dương Thiền a Dương Thiền, kia một cái là ngươi nhị ca, một cái là ngươi khuê mật bạn tốt, ngươi đương nhiên bất công bọn họ, khả ngươi vừa mới nói với ta kia lời nói những câu giúp đỡ của ngươi hảo nhị ca, khắp nơi trách cứ của nàng không hiểu chuyện, có từng tại của nàng lập trường thượng, vì nàng nghĩ tới."

Theo tắm trong phòng đi ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy chính mình lại sống đến giờ, thể xác và tinh thần tràn ngập gắng sức lượng.

Hiện tại bình tĩnh trở lại, còn thật sự ngẫm lại vừa mới Dương Thiền nói trong lời nói, tuy rằng là có điểm bất công của nàng nhị ca, nhưng trong đó cũng không vô khuyên giải an ủi của nàng thành phần, nghĩ đến là nàng lấy tiểu nhân chi tâm độ quân tử chi phúc .

Dù sao kia đoạn nói Dương Thiền có thể không nói, hiện tại nói, tuy rằng không trúng nghe, cũng là vì tốt cho bọn hắn, mặc dù người ta nói không nói thực, cũng là tình có thể duyên, ai kêu đó là nàng đại ca, ngươi tổng không thể làm cho người ta vô duyên vô cớ thiên giúp ngươi, ngươi cũng không phải nàng người nào.

Nghĩ như vậy đến, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cảm thấy chính mình là càng sống càng đi trở về, làm chính mình là cái gì bất thành? Thế nhưng bởi vì một chút lời nói, chỉ trích người khác, này tại mỗ nhất thế cũng không biết đã chết bao nhiêu trở về.

Lái xe trước cửa, Ngao Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi, lễ phép gõ gõ cửa, là tiêu chuẩn hai trọng nhất khinh, sau đó bưng lên lạnh nhạt văn nhã tươi cười đẩy cửa đi vào, dù sao cũng là chính mình phòng, liền không cần chờ người ở bên trong trả lời .

Dương Tiễn hẳn là tắm qua, hắn thay đổi thân y bào, trong tay cũng không có cầm mặc phiến, chính là cúi đầu nhìn chén rượu, cùng với chính mình nắm chén rượu thủ.

Coi như này trong thiên địa cuối cùng dư ấm, liền tại trong rượu, liền tại chén trung, liền ở trong tay.

Ngao Thốn Tâm yên lặng trong lòng trung giơ ngón tay cái lên, cao, thật sự cao, thật sự là một cái "Trang B" tuyệt thế cao thủ, nếu nàng không phải có mấy ngàn năm tư lịch đều không có biện pháp ở trước mặt hắn hiện .

Ngao Thốn Tâm thực tự ti — thì ra thế giới này thật là thiên ngoại hữu thiên, nhân ngoại hữu nhân.

 **6, Chương 6:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm tươi cười càng sâu , xoay người nhẹ nhàng quan thượng cửa phòng, bất từ bất tật đi đến cái bàn vừa, phất tay áo mà ngồi, cùng Dương Tiễn mặt đối mặt, nàng xem hắn thanh quý tuấn tú sườn mặt, nghĩ đến "Ngao Thốn Tâm" trong đầu đại đặc tả, hoảng hốt gian, đổ như là liếc mắt một cái vạn năm.

Cuối cùng nhịn không được, Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng tay áo che miệng, thấp cười ra tiếng.

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, nghi hoặc nhìn nàng một cái, nhấp một ngụm trong tay chén rượu, như là do dự nói: "Tam công chúa, nhưng là đang cười chuyện gì?"

Nghe được của hắn nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy càng thêm buồn cười, lại vì thì ra "Ngao Thốn Tâm" sở không đáng giá.

"Các ngươi tính là cái gì vợ chồng đâu? Hắn với ngươi lời nói nói đều phải dùng kính ngữ, hỏi ngươi là vì sao mà cười, cũng là mọi cách do dự."

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm trên mặt cười nhưng thật ra phai nhạt xuống dưới , đối với Dương Tiễn câu hỏi, nàng cũng chỉ là thản nhiên hồi một câu: "Cười buồn cười việc."

"Ân." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên lên tiếng, bất từ bất tật, vì chính mình lại châm một chén rượu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy thế, nghĩ đến hắn không có hứng thú, liền không hề quan tâm hắn, không ngờ hắn lại mở miệng hỏi nói: "Ra sao buồn cười việc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt nhìn hắn, trong lòng rất là kinh ngạc, Dương Tiễn ngươi chừng nào thì trở nên như vậy bát quái , ngoài miệng nhưng thật ra nói: "Chính là nhớ tới một cái tiểu chuyện xưa mà thôi."

Dương Tiễn buông chén rượu, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, hiển nhiên tại tỏ vẻ — nói mau, ta chờ rất.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể, chỉ có thể mỉm cười, lừa dối nói: "Có như vậy nhất con chim nhỏ bay đến phía nam đi qua đông. Thiên rất lạnh, chim nhỏ cơ hồ đông cứng . Vì thế, bay đến nhất đại khối không thượng, một đầu ngưu trải qua chỗ, kéo một đống ngưu phẩn tại chim nhỏ trên người, đông cứng chim nhỏ nằm ở đống phân bên trong, cảm thấy thực ấm áp, dần dần tô tỉnh lại, nó ấm áp mà thoải mái nằm, không lâu xướng khởi ca đến, một cái đi ngang qua mèo hoang nghe được thanh âm, đi qua nhìn cái đến tột cùng, theo thanh âm, mèo hoang rất nhanh phát hiện nằm ở đống phân bên trong chim nhỏ, bắt nó túm đi ra ăn luôn ."

Nàng đem chuyện xưa nói xong, sau đó tựa tiếu phi tiếu hỏi hắn: "Ngươi cũng biết này chuyện xưa giảng là cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn không có trả lời, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không thèm để ý, có lẽ nói nàng căn bản không cần hắn trả lời, nàng không có lại nhìn hắn, tiếp tục nói: "Này chuyện xưa là nói, không phải từng cái hướng ngươi trên người kéo phân người mọi người là ngươi địch nhân. Cũng không phải từng cái đem ngươi theo đống phân lý lạp đi ra mọi người là bằng hữu của ngươi. Còn có, làm ngươi nằm ở đống phân bên trong khi, tốt nhất đem ngươi miệng nhắm lại."

Nàng nói lời này thời điểm, ngữ thanh thanh chậm, trên mặt thậm chí mang theo ôn nhu ý cười, ánh mắt sáng, đã có nói không nên lời đạm mạc.

Dương Tiễn thần sắc không chừng nhìn nàng thật lâu không nói gì, cũng không lại cầm lấy chén rượu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không có mở miệng **, hai người liền các hoài tâm tư ngồi.

Hai người liền như vậy ngồi thật lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm bắt đầu có điểm phiền chán, trong lòng tiểu nhân tại điên cuồng gào thét — Dương Tiễn ngươi rốt cuộc tìm nàng chuyện gì, sống hay chết, cấp cái tin chính xác biết không.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi không yên, đang chuẩn bị đứng lên rời đi, nhưng thật ra Dương Tiễn trước mở miệng nói chuyện , hắn cầm lấy chén rượu nói: "Này bất kể cái gì rượu, vị phi thường độc đáo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng hung hăng phiên cái xem thường, nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Đây là ta ba năm đến nhàm chán khi sản xuất mơ rượu, mơ thanh hoa mùi hương thoang thoảng, cùng rượu đế đặc hơn, thuần hậu giao nhu cùng một chỗ, quả hương giao hòa, vị toan ngọt Di Nhân."

Nàng dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói: "Mơ tửu sắc trạch xanh đậm, vị mỹ hương thuần, tùy ý ẩm phục chi, trị liệu tràng viêm dạ dày nôn mửa, phúc đau chờ chứng bệnh. Ngủ phía trước uống một chút, cũng khả tiêu trừ mệt nhọc."

Dương Tiễn nghe xong, ánh mắt trở nên thực phức tạp, buông chén rượu, tay phải nhẹ nắm đặt ở chén rượu giữ, vẫn duy trì này tư thế lại thật lâu không mở miệng nói chuyện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật là chịu không nổi , cùng như vậy cái không hiểu tình thú nam nhân nói nói, thật sự là buồn hốt hoảng.

Nàng trước kia cũng gặp được qua băng sơn cùng đầu gỗ, theo chân bọn họ cùng một chỗ, lời nói cũng là một chữ một chữ bảng, một ngày xuống dưới đều không mở miệng nói chuyện cũng là bình thường , nhưng người ta đó là bản tính, có chuyện nói đã nói, không phản đối liền không mở miệng, cái kia lưu loát a.

Giống như này Dương Tiễn rõ ràng có việc muốn nói, lại treo treo, chọc người khó chịu, ngươi nha là mặc đi.

Căn cứ trong thần thoại Dương Tiễn, là dáng vẻ đường đường, khí phách hăng hái, khí vũ hiên ngang Nhị Lang Thần, thiện biến hóa, có thể mưu lược, rất là xuất sắc một nhân vật.

Mà hiện tại này Dương Tiễn, nàng thật không hiểu nên nói như thế nào hảo, không thể phủ nhận hắn là cái phong hoa tuyệt đại nhân. Nhưng đối mặt này đoạn hôn nhân, của hắn thái độ giống như là một bãi nước lặng.

Người thông minh biết như thế nào làm cho chính mình cuộc sống qua rất tốt, mặc dù là trong nhà chưa tỏ, ngoài ngõ đã tường, cũng không có khả năng đem trận này hôn nhân kinh doanh như vậy mỏi mệt không chịu nổi.

Bởi vậy có thể thấy được, Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự thập phần hoài nghi hắn đối trận này hôn nhân có hay không quá thời hạn đợi. Dù sao hôn nhân là song phương, nói đúng là muốn lúc nào cũng khắc khắc nghĩ nay không độc thân, sự tình gì đều xác nhận song phương . Một người hỉ nộ ái ố đều cần hai người cộng đồng đi gánh vác.

Tại hôn nhân cùng trong gia đình, trách nhiệm trọng cho tình yêu. Mà "Ngao Thốn Tâm" cùng Dương Tiễn, rõ ràng hai người đều thiên hướng người sau, khó trách hội cùng cách xong việc.

Nói tới đây Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến một câu, nam nhân đệ nhất đảm nhận nữ nhân là cái lão sư, của nàng nhiệm vụ chính là giáo hội hắn về sau như thế nào đối người khác hảo.

Hiện tại nàng nhưng là vạn phần đồng tình "Ngao Thốn Tâm", ngươi □ một ngàn năm nam nhân qua tay khiến cho nhân nhặt cái đại tiện nghi.

"Khụ khụ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tinh thần bị Dương Tiễn ho khan thanh kéo lại, lập tức trở nên nhu tình như nước, quan tâm hỏi: "Nhưng là cảm lạnh , ngươi tuy có thần công hộ thể, nhưng dù sao cũng là phàm thể thành tiên, mọi sự không thể sơ ý, vô sự trong lời nói trước hết nghỉ ngơi đi, ta đi thu thập một phen..."

Nói xong không đợi hắn đáp lời, liền chạy nhanh đi vào phòng phòng ngủ, thu thập hảo giường, cởi áo nằm đi vào, trong lòng rất là vui chính mình thoát ly Dương Tiễn chế tạo khổ hải.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nằm ở trên giường không bao lâu liền đang ngủ, nàng thật sự là mệt mỏi, về phần Dương Tiễn, Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc kệ , nói cứ thế này, hắn nếu nguyện ý liền cùng nàng đồng giường, hắn nếu không muốn liền chính mình tìm địa phương ngủ, cũng không phải mấy tuổi tiểu nhi, có thủ có chân chẳng lẽ chính mình còn giải quyết không được.

Về phần trinh tiết vấn đề gì, kia hóa căn bản không ngại, nhiều như vậy thế sớm bát trăm năm phía trước đã không thấy tăm hơi, nếu còn tại, không phải là vạn năm lão xử nữ .

Ngao Thốn Tâm mở to mắt, theo bản năng trước nhìn nhìn bên cạnh, Dương Tiễn căn bản không ở trên giường, mà nàng tối hôm qua chuẩn bị tốt ngọc chẩm cùng chăn bông, cũng là bãi thả suốt nhất tề .

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt không chút thay đổi rời khỏi giường, trong lòng tất nhiên là vô bi vô hỉ.

Có lẽ đổi làm là ai, đều đã cảm thấy đó là một nhục nhã, tân hôn vợ chồng cửu biệt gặp lại chi đêm, hai người nhưng lại không phải đồng giường cộng chẩm. Hơn nữa tối hôm qua Ngao Thốn Tâm cuối cùng câu kia đã muốn cho thấy, hai người muốn đang hợp ngủ, nhưng sáng sớm tỉnh lại...

Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể nói không ngại, nhưng là không kia tâm tư so đo, dĩ vãng lớn hơn nữa khuất nhục cũng từng thử qua, nàng còn không có cảm thấy này có cái gì cùng lắm thì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra cửa sổ, sáng sớm bên trong toàn bộ thế giới đều là thanh trong trẻo lượng , ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua thản nhiên tươi mát sương mù, ôn nhu phun tại trần thế vạn vật thượng.

Ướt át nhuận phong nhẹ nhàng mà tảo , theo ngoài cửa sổ mặc tiến vào, hơi hơi phất hết thảy, sau đó nàng xem gặp kia thương xanh biếc ngọc giống như trúc, thản nhiên vui mừng giống như trúc.

Trúc bản vô tâm, vô tâm qui tắc vô thương; vô thương, qui tắc không ngã; mà nàng đó là này cô độc thanh trúc.

"Thầm thì..." Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm thầm thì kêu bụng nhỏ, chạy nhanh chạy tới phòng bếp làm điểm tâm.

— quả nhiên, có chút nhân không thể tùy tiện văn nghệ, một văn nghệ bụng liền đói bụng.

Thật sự là đồng nghiệp bất đồng mệnh, làm khó nàng có kia văn nghệ phạm nhi, không kia văn nghệ mệnh.

 **7, Chương 7:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào phòng bếp, ninh khởi ống tay áo, trước tuyển tốt lắm nguyên liệu nấu ăn phối liệu, tay chân lanh lẹ chúng nó thiết hảo phân phối hảo, sau đó kháp cái pháp quyết, táo lô liền tự động thiêu cháy , nàng nhìn nhìn, đem hỏa điệu tiểu một chút.

— lại cảm thán một câu, pháp lực thật sự là giết người cướp của, ở nhà lữ hành chi chuẩn bị.

Bởi vì Ngao Thốn Tâm ba năm đến mặc dù lại việc tại mệt, nhất có rảnh nhàn thời gian đều đã tự mình xuống bếp cải thiện chính mình thức ăn, có đôi khi còn có thể nghiên cứu chút tân điểm tâm, cho nên nàng trù nghệ nhưng thật ra không có như thế nào lui bước.

Đương nhiên cho dù lui bước , thu phục Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền vẫn là dư dả , về phần Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ, kia chính là nhân tiện.

Nàng biết chính mình không phải cái thiên tài, cũng không phải cái đặc người thông minh, đi đến bây giờ, tuy nói đi vào phòng bếp trở ra phòng, nhưng này là của nàng mấy tuổi cùng tư lịch thả ở đàng kia. Mà có chút kỹ năng không luyện sẽ gặp lui bước mới lạ thậm chí quên đi, của nàng thời gian thật sự quá dài , như là không có cuối, có một số việc nàng không nghĩ quên, duy nhất có thể làm cho nàng sẽ không dễ dàng quên cũng chỉ có dựa vào vài thứ đến chứng minh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm làm mười đồ ăn nhất canh, đặt ở vốn là không nhỏ vòng tròn lớn trên bàn, cũng tràn đầy nhất bàn lớn đồ ăn, nàng phân biệt làm hương tiên hắc tiêu gà bới, gừng nước nướng toàn gà, cà rốt hắc tiêu thịt bò ti, hương lạt tư nhiên cá mực , hương mũi nhọn sao tôm cầu, cây phật thủ tân bạch, tương thiêu đậu hủ đinh, đồ ăn tôm bóc vỏ xào trứng, tôm nõn cẩu khởi thiêu dây mướp, rau cần rau trộn củ lạc, còn có mao căn vó ngựa cà rốt trư cốt canh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền thiếu niên khi nhà tan nhân việc, khẳng định là thực chú trọng gia đình ấm áp, tưởng niệm người một nhà thời gian, cho nên nàng làm đồ ăn thức đều là chút việc nhà đồ ăn.

"Oa, chủ nhân, hôm nay thật nhiều đồ ăn thơm quá a..."

Vừa đem đồ ăn thả hảo, sau lưng liền truyền đến Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe thấy hương mà đến ồn ào.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người đối Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển cười nói: "Ta lại cầm vò rượu đến, các ngươi trước tọa, rất nhanh thì tốt rồi."

Đi đến chỗ rẽ chỗ, như là đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, lại xoay người đối Hao Thiên Khuyển cười: "Đúng rồi, Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi đem tiểu cô, còn có Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng tìm đến đây đi, có thể ăn cơm ...

Từ thủy tới chung, nàng cũng chưa xem Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, tuy rằng nói đúng không so đo, nhưng người ta hiện tại không vui ý.

— quả nhiên là duy tiểu nữ tử khó dưỡng cũng.

Đợi cho Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm vò rượu chân thành mà đến, nhân đã muốn đến đông đủ ngồi xong , nàng nhìn nhìn vị trí, chỉ có Dương Tiễn tay trái vừa có cái không vị, đương nhiên hắn tay phải vừa không vị đã muốn làm cho Hao Thiên Khuyển chiếm lấy .

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng điên cuồng gào thét, ta không cần ngồi ở chỗ kia, tuy rằng hai bên lần lượt đều là mỹ nhân, Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền đều rất thưởng xem vui mắt , ăn khởi cơm đến cũng lần hương. Nhưng này là bình thường, hiện tại người ta tại đơn phương rùng mình, như vậy hội tiêu hóa bất lương .

Vừa ngồi xuống, chợt nghe đến Mai Sơn đại ca dũng cảm cười to: "Tam công chúa còn mang đến rượu, có đồ ăn có rượu, thật sự là rất vui sướng."

Dương Thiền tiểu mỹ nhân cũng nói: "Không thể tưởng được tẩu tử còn có như vậy tay nghề, làm như vậy nhất bàn lớn đồ ăn, thoạt nhìn lại sắc hương vị câu toàn, chúng ta có có lộc ăn ."

"Mọi người chê cười, ngày hôm qua về trễ chưa tới kịp chuẩn bị, khó được người một nhà đoàn tụ, Thốn Tâm làm chút việc nhà đồ ăn xem như chúc mừng một phen, coi như là gia yến một hồi."

Dương Thiền cười tiếp lời: "Tẩu tử nói rất đúng, đều là người một nhà cũng đừng trách móc , nhanh chút thúc đẩy đi, nhìn kia đồ ăn đều phải đem ta cấp tham đã chết."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục mang theo ôn nhu nhàn thục tươi cười nói: "Uống trước điểm canh, chớ để sau khi ăn xong uống, hội bỏ ăn ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trước đó đã chuẩn bị tốt canh bát, nàng trước trang bát canh, ôn nhu cười nói: "Đây là mao căn vó ngựa cà rốt trư cốt canh, là một đạo có thanh nóng, nhuận phế, tiêu trệ công hiệu nước canh. Ngươi bình thường vô thịt không vui, ăn nhiều lắm đầy mỡ gì đó , như vậy dễ dàng thượng hoả, làm cho ta hảo là lo lắng a, này nước canh thanh nóng tiêu trệ liền thích hợp nhất , ngươi cần phải uống nhiều điểm."

Sau đó cầm chén phóng tới Dương Tiễn — bên cạnh Hao Thiên Khuyển vị trí thượng, sau đó bình tĩnh giả bộ một chén — chính mình uống.

"Ân, hỏa hậu nắm giữ cũng không tệ lắm, không thất chính xác." Ngao Thốn Tâm trước thường một ngụm nói, sau đó dường như không có việc gì nhìn ngốc lăng mọi người: "Làm sao vậy? Mọi người như thế nào đều không động thủ, không cần khách khí, đều là người một nhà cả."

Dừng một chút, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, vô hạn ưu sầu nói: "Chẳng lẽ Thốn Tâm tay nghề vào không được mọi người pháp nhãn?"

"A a, đương nhiên không..."

"Tẩu tử tay nghề hảo rất."

"Tam công chúa hảo thủ nghệ, canh đẹp quá vị."

"Ha ha, mọi người có có lộc ăn ."

Một chốc, vừa mới còn tại ngốc lăng mọi người lập tức sinh động kỳ cục.

Chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển còn chưa từ bỏ ý định ồn ào: "Ta không cần ăn canh, ta muốn ăn chân gà..."

Còn chưa nói hoàn đã bị bên cạnh ít lời Mai Sơn lão lục một phen đè lại, cầm lấy bát canh, giơ tay chém xuống liền hướng miệng hắn bên trong quán .

Ngao Thốn Tâm như là nhìn không thấy mọi người động tác giống như, yên lặng uống trong bát canh, dùng canh bát che giấu khóe miệng ý cười.

— ha ha, Dương Tiễn, mặt của ngươi quăng lớn đi, đừng cho là ta không thấy được ngươi tưởng đưa tay đi tiếp a.

Tại ăn cơm trong lúc nhưng thật ra rất hợp hài, tuy rằng mọi người đều không có gì ăn không nói tẩm không nói lương hảo thói quen, nhưng là cũng không có như thế nào cãi lộn, chính là thực bình thản nói chuyện với nhau một hai câu.

Đương nhiên, trừ bỏ Hao Thiên Khuyển này ăn hóa, tên kia cũng không dùng chiếc đũa, trực tiếp dùng tay trái rút gà nướng chân liền hướng miệng đưa, tay phải còn chưa từ bỏ ý định tai họa cái khác đồ ăn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn ý muốn chưa hết mọi người, còn có ăn không sai biệt lắm không còn một mảnh thức ăn, rất là đắc ý, ý cười trong suốt nói: "Uống điểm mơ quán bar, kiện vị tiêu thực "

Ngao Thốn Tâm nâng cốc lấy ra nữa, nhìn nhìn loạn thất bát tao cái bàn, kháp cái pháp quyết thu thập sạch sẽ.

Rượu chừng cơm ăn no sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn không chịu tan cuộc mọi người, lại bưng lên tươi cười nói: "Ta còn làm chút sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm, mọi người trước đợi chút, ta đến tại phòng bếp lấy đến."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nói, một bên trong lòng đầu điên cuồng gào thét: nói mau no rồi, ăn không vô , không cần, kia nhưng là ta lưu trữ chính mình ăn .

Đáng tiếc mọi người đều không có thuật đọc tâm, cũng không ai có thể cùng nàng tâm ý tương thông, chỉ có Mai Sơn lão Tam sang sảng cười to: "Ha ha, còn có cái gì ăn ngon , Tam công chúa mau lấy ra nữa đi, tỉnh chúng ta huynh đệ mấy người nhớ thương ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng đầu âm thầm khinh bỉ của hắn dáng người một phen, gầy giống căn sào trúc dường như, còn ăn nhiều như vậy, ngươi liền không biết là xấu hổ sao.

Này sau khi ăn xong món điểm tâm ngọt, Ngao Thốn Tâm vốn là chuẩn bị chính mình ăn , cho nên làm được đặc biệt tinh xảo, thoạt nhìn rất là cảnh đẹp ý vui, tại Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn đau bỏ những thứ yêu thích lấy ra nữa sau, mọi người đều rất ngạc nhiên, dù sao đều chưa thấy qua.

"Tẩu tử, đây là cái gì điểm tâm, ta theo chưa thấy qua đâu." Dương Thiền quả nhiên là cái nữ nhân gia, nhìn đến này tinh xảo món điểm tâm ngọt cũng rất là vui mừng.

"Đây là dưa hấu pho mát, Âu Dương cúc thạch hoa quả, Black Forest bánh ngọt, cái gì quả bột cọ sago lao, vui vẻ quả pho mát cầu, bí đỏ tùng cao, thúy da khoai lang tô, tạc nem rán, ngọt chanh chưng đản, hương sữa bí đỏ canh, còn có cầu vồng caramen."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đem điểm tâm nhất nhất giới thiệu hoàn, liền nghe được có người hô: "Ai ôi, đồ đệ, ngươi nơi này có nhiều như vậy ăn ngon , như thế nào cũng không phái người cho ta biết."

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phe phẩy đạt được cây quạt mặt mày hớn hở đã đi tới, "Hắc hắc, có vợ cũng không cùng sư phó hôn, vi sư rất đau lòng a."

Vừa dứt lời, lại nghe đến một tiếng thét kinh hãi: "Oa nga, thật nhiều ăn ngon , nhị ca các ngươi muốn khai tiệc trà xã giao sao? Như thế nào cũng chưa nhân thông tri huynh đệ ta đâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm che mặt, khóe miệng trừ bỏ run rẩy vẫn là run rẩy, vốn còn có một đám ăn hóa ở tại, hiện tại lại tới nữa hai cái, các ngươi ý định cùng nàng không qua được là đi, các ngươi là tưởng đem vài thứ kia sát không còn một mảnh một chút cũng không lưu cho nàng là đi, các ngươi cùng nàng có ân oán là đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng yên lặng so với trong đó chỉ — hảo dạng , các ngươi này đàn ăn hóa.

 **8, Chương 8:**

Đình viện bên trong đầy thực hoặc diễm lệ hoặc thanh nhã hoa tươi, các loại giống các loại nhan sắc Hoa nhi đều tại nở rộ, sắc màu rực rỡ, lục thảo như nhân mặt cỏ cùng cao ngất che trời cự mộc, làm người ta lưu luyến quên phản.

Kéo dài đến tiểu hồ sen kính nói, hai bên hoa tươi đều tại tỉ mỉ đào tạo , cành giao sơ, lá cây mượt mà, mà đóa hoa mỗi một ban hoa văn đều cẩn thận xinh đẹp, một gốc cây Chu nhi Hoa nhi đều khai tinh thần no đủ, tự tin bày ra chính mình tuyệt đại tao nhã.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở đình viện bên trong thạch bên cạnh bàn, nhìn tu chỉnh xinh đẹp lại không mất tự nhiên đình viện, nghe bên tai truyền đến mọi người đàm tiếu thanh còn có tranh đoạt điểm tâm tiềng ồn ào, trong lòng vô nửa phần vui mừng.

Nàng u buồn thở dài, trước mặt chợt hơn hé ra mặt, giảo hảo phảng phất hài đồng, hai gò má vi phấn, mục như điểm nước sơn.

"Nhị tẩu, Tam tỷ nói điểm ấy tâm đều là ngươi làm, thật vậy chăng?" Na Tra nghi hoặc hỏi, đen bóng lượng trong ánh mắt mang theo Ngao Thốn Tâm xem không hiểu chờ mong.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn ngập nước màu đen mắt to, không tự chủ được gật gật đầu.

"Này điểm tâm đều bị Hao Thiên Khuyển cướp sạch , Na Tra ăn thật sự thiếu, ngươi có thể lại làm chút sao?" Na Tra nhìn trông mong nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Hắn gạt người, này điểm tâm đều là hắn ăn sạch ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn một cái tiểu chính rất tại nàng trước mặt bán manh, quả muốn gật đầu, nhưng là bị Hao Thiên Khuyển quát to kéo lý trí.

— a a, rất dọa người , thiếu chút nữa khí tiết tuổi già khó giữ được.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, ôn nhu nói: "Không thể nha, điểm tâm không thể lập tức ăn nhiều lắm, hội vị trướng ."

Na Tra nghe được cự tuyệt, phiết phiết cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, quay đầu hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển liếc mắt một cái, lại dùng tội nghiệp đôi mắt nhỏ thần ủy khuất nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, ánh mắt cực kỳ bi thương, quả thực là nghe thương tâm gặp giả rơi lệ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh nói: "Ta lại một mình làm cho ngươi chút, nhưng mà không thể hiện tại ăn, ngươi mang về gia lại ăn."

Na Tra vừa nghe khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn lập tức chuyển tình : "Cám ơn nhị tẩu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt cười đến gặp nha không thấy xỉ tiểu chính rất, nhịn không được đưa tay kháp kháp của hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nhất thời thể xác và tinh thần đều được đến thỏa mãn .

Ngao Thốn Tâm dường như không có việc gì thân trở về thủ, nhẹ nhàng mà đôi mắt phía trước ngây ngẩn cả người Na Tra nói: "Trước ở trong này ngoạn một lát, nhị tẩu làm cho ngươi điểm tâm đi."

"Thốn Tâm rời đi một lát, mọi người tiếp tục, đừng để ý." Nàng quay đầu đối mọi người cung kính khom người, chậm rãi đứng dậy hướng phòng bếp đi đến.

Mọi người chỉ nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm dáng vẻ ngàn vạn tư thái, không ai nghe được lòng của nàng thanh.

— a a, kháp đến kháp đến , hoạt hoạt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn a, buôn bán lời buôn bán lời...

Ngao Thốn Tâm bởi vì đùa giỡn, không, thị phi lễ tiểu chính rất một phen, trong lòng tình tốt dưới tình huống, chẳng những làm hơn mười loại điểm tâm cấp Na Tra mang về gia, còn làm nhiều một phần cấp mọi người nhấm nháp, vì thế trận này lâm thời tiệc trà xã giao chạy đến chạng vạng xem như viên mãn đã xong.

Ăn qua cơm chiều, này đàn ăn hóa cuối cùng là cảm thấy mỹ mãn, đều tự tan.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thu thập hảo giường, chuẩn bị cởi áo ngủ, liền truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đang định qua đi mở cửa, không ngờ người tới đã không thỉnh tự nhập, trong nháy mắt tới nàng trước người.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là kinh ngạc nhìn Dương Tiễn, hắn hiển nhiên là vừa tắm qua, khoác sợi tóc ướt đẫm của hắn y bào, đạm mạc mặt mày gian mang theo nhè nhẹ dày, như vậy bất đồng cho bình thường tao nhã, giống nhau làm cho lòng của nàng chậm nửa nhịp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rất nhanh phục hồi tinh thần lại, một tay cầm lấy điều làm khăn mặt một tay đưa tay kéo qua của hắn ống tay áo, đem hắn ấn ngồi ở trang điểm đài chỗ ngồi thượng, không để ý tới hắn cứng ngắc thân hình, nhẹ nhàng mà giúp hắn chà lau một đầu tóc đen.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quải nổi lên ôn nhã tươi cười, bán là trách cứ bán là bất đắc dĩ nói: "Tóc muốn lau khô, bằng không hội cảm mạo ."

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi thả lỏng thân thể, theo kính trung quan sát đến của nàng dung nhan, giật mình nhớ lại, hắn giống như chưa từng còn thật sự xem qua nàng.

Hắn theo ngọc lưu ly kính bên trong nhìn đến, của hắn thê tử thật cẩn thận giúp hắn chà lau tóc, kia thái độ kia vẻ mặt chuyên chú giống nhau đó là của nàng chí bảo.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôn nhu cẩn thận giúp Dương Tiễn sát ẩm ướt phát, biết vâng lời, rất là chuyên chú.

Đương nhiên đây là mặt ngoài, trên thực tế tai nghe tứ phương mắt xem bát lộ, phiêu đến Dương Tiễn theo kính trung quan sát nàng, cố ý vi nghiêng đầu, lộ ra thất phân mặt, không có sơ khởi sợi tóc điệu đến khuôn mặt lại bị bám vài phần phong tình.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ rõ từng có cái nữ nhân cùng nàng nói qua, "Thiên hạ nam nhân bình thường 'Phá hư', tại nam nhân trong khung, đều có một 'Sắc' tự. Tại thế giới này, có hảo nam nhân cùng phá hư nam nhân chi phân, phá hư nam nhân tổng bị nữ nhân quan danh 'Hoa hoa công tử' ; hảo nam nhân chính là đem 'Sắc' ẩn tàng rồi cả đời, kỳ thật, một cái hảo nam nhân sau lưng tổng có một phá hư nữ nhân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng là đem câu nói kia não nhớ cho tâm, nàng còn kiên trì một câu: "Nam nhân không xấu — nữ nhân không thương; nhưng mà, nữ nhân không xấu, nam nhân hội phá hư."

"Tốt lắm." Ngao Thốn Tâm bả đầu phát lau khô nhẹ nhàng nói, thanh âm ôn nhuyễn .

Nàng buông Dương Tiễn tóc, xoay người chợt nghe đến Dương Tiễn thấp giọng nói: "Hôm nay vất vả ngươi ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, nói: "Không vất vả, hơn nữa đây đều là làm thê tử trách nhiệm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến y quải chỗ đem khăn mặt treo lên, liền cảm giác được có nhân theo phía sau đem nàng ôm lấy, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn lại nhẫn, vẫn là nhịn không được ở trong lòng so với trong đó chỉ — nha , thơm như vậy, bình thường tắm rửa thả bao nhiêu đóa hoa a.

Ngao Thốn Tâm làm bộ cứng ngắc thân thể, sau đó nhẹ nhàng tránh ra Dương Tiễn ôm ấp, lại bị Dương Tiễn bắt được tay trái.

Dương Tiễn không nói gì, Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, cũng không có ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Hồi lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại tránh ra tay hắn, nàng thản nhiên nói: "Là thời điểm ngủ, ta giúp ngươi cởi áo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt tự nhiên giúp hắn cởi áo, bởi vậy tới chung đều không có ngẩng đầu nhìn qua hắn, trong lòng bé lại tại cười trộm.

Cuối cùng hai người nằm ở trên một cái giường, các ngủ các , tương đối không nói gì.

Không bao lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền trang trước đang ngủ, bởi vì nàng biết Dương Tiễn còn chưa ngủ, dựa theo lệ thường, hiện tại hẳn là thừa dịp bên người nhân đang ngủ thổ lộ xin lỗi thời gian.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trang a trang, chống đỡ a chống đỡ, nhưng thật ra chống đỡ không được thật sự đang ngủ, mơ mơ màng màng gian, tựa hồ có người ở bên tai đối nàng nói chuyện, chính là nàng rất mệt nhọc, thật sự không biết là thổ lộ vẫn là xin lỗi, nhưng mà nàng tưởng — hẳn là người sau.

Tự đêm đó qua đi, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai người đều không có thay đổi cái gì, một cái tại tẫn tướng công trách nhiệm, một cái tại làm thê tử nhiệm vụ, nhưng thật ra ở chung tường an vô sự.

Liền như vậy đã qua hơn nửa năm , người bên ngoài trong mắt bọn họ đều là vô cùng tốt , không ầm ỹ không náo, tương kính như tân, thê tử ôn nhu nhàn thục, tướng công hữu tình có nghĩa, nhưng thật ra hảo vợ chồng điển phạm.

Chính là Dương Thiền tâm tư tinh mịn, nhưng thật ra phát hiện có điểm không thích hợp, nhưng nàng dù sao cũng là chưa hôn nữ tử, cũng không biết là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Một đêm kia, Ngao Thốn Tâm biết Dương Tiễn ý tứ, hắn là cố ý cùng nàng hảo hảo cùng một chỗ, mặc kệ trong lòng hắn nhớ ai, chỉ cần ngày đó Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng ý dắt tay hắn, sẽ là cả đời.

Mặc kệ nói như thế nào, Dương Tiễn đều là cái vô cùng tốt nam tử, hắn là cái sẽ không dễ dàng hứa hẹn nhân, hứa hẹn sẽ làm được.

Nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm không vui ý, nàng mới không cần như vậy gặp may phương pháp, hơn nữa nàng làm sao có thể muốn như vậy giá rẻ cảm tình, cái loại này căn bản chính là dùng áy náy xây đi ra , đẩy liền suy sụp, không chịu nổi nhất kích.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng thật ra không vội, tuy nói nàng cố ý đem Dương Tiễn phiêu tới tay, nhưng này không phải có một ngàn năm sao, từ từ sẽ đến mới đã nghiền.

 **9, Chương 9:**

"Tẩu tử, thì ra ngươi ở trong này đâu?" Dương Thiền chân thành bước đi mà đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe được Dương Thiền thanh âm, nàng truyện cười thản nhiên quay đầu: "Làm sao vậy? Tìm ta chuyện gì?"

Dương Thiền nhìn nàng nói: "Nhị ca vừa mới cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đi ra ngoài đánh yêu ."

"A." Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên đáp, "Hắn tối hôm qua cùng ta đã nói rồi, hẳn là hai ba thiên thời gian không trở lại đi."

"Tẩu tử..."

Dương Thiền muốn nói lại thôi biểu tình, làm cho nàng có chút bất đắc dĩ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ý cười ngâm ngâm nhìn nàng nói: "Làm sao vậy? Của ta hảo tiểu cô, có chuyện cứ việc nói thẳng đi."

Dương Thiền lo lắng nhìn nàng nói: "Ngươi cùng nhị ca..."

"A? Không có việc gì, chúng ta tốt lắm, ngươi không cần lo lắng." Ngao Thốn Tâm bật cười nói, nhìn đến Dương Thiền còn muốn muốn nói gì, nàng nói tiếp: "Tốt lắm, không nói này ."

Dương Thiền không thể, chỉ phải nói sang chuyện khác: "Tẩu tử, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

"A, ta tại chế cầm." Ngao Thốn Tâm một bên thượng huyền, điệu âm, một bên hồi đáp.

"Kia là cái gì?" Dương Thiền nghi hoặc nhìn trước mắt này khối gọi "Cầm" — tấm ván gỗ.

"Chính là một loại nhạc khí." Ngao Thốn Tâm không chút để ý đáp, nghĩ tới cái gì lại đối nàng cười nói: "Về sau làm ngươi."

Kỳ thật chế tạo đàn cổ chính là nhất thời nhàm chán, bởi vì ngày thật sự rất nhàn nhã , liền tính đạn đánh đàn, dưỡng dưỡng hoa, hạ chơi cờ cái gì, nung đúc một chút tính tình, sửa sửa tâm, đồng thời cũng thư hoãn một chút bị thong thả nhàm chán cuộc sống kích lên phiền chán cảm.

Nhưng mà, dưỡng hoa đã có hoa tinh, chơi cờ qui tắc cần kỳ hữu, cuối cùng nàng chỉ có thể lựa chọn đánh đàn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tại thứ nhất thế bên trong là cái thích lên mạng ngoạn chơi trò chơi nhìn xem tiểu thuyết trạch nữ, sau lại loại này ham nhân thiên thời địa lợi nhân hoà các loại không cho lực, cấp bóc lột rớt, đối mặt các loại thân phận chỉ có thể lựa chọn phát triển một ít cao nhã ham.

Ở phía sau thế, về đàn cổ lịch sử dài ngắn mọi thuyết không đồng nhất, có nói Phục Hy Thần Nông tước đồng vì cầm, thằng ti vì huyền, có nói khởi nguyên cho sớm hơn Babylon văn hóa, nhưng đều không thể nào định luận.

Hiện tại là thương chu thời kì, lần trước nàng thừa dịp Dương Tiễn cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đi săn thú, đi bộ ra đi tìm, nhưng mà cuối cùng không có kết quả, mất hứng mà về.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kháp pháp quyết trở về kia một khắc, nàng bỗng nhiên có cái lớn mật ý tưởng — chính mình chế tạo.

Đàn cổ chế tác phi thường chú ý, trước muốn chọn tài, càng lão vật liệu gỗ càng tốt, nếu ẩm ướt vật liệu gỗ giống tân chặt bỏ vật liệu gỗ nhất định phải phơi nắng làm, sau đó muốn trước hết nghe âm. Lại dùng bút tại tấm vật liệu thượng họa ra cầm hình thể trạng, họa ra Nhạc Sơn, cầm huy các nơi, long ao, phượng chiểu chờ vị trí, tiếp theo dùng búa, lưỡi dao bào ra một cái có độ cong đàn cổ mặt bản hình dạng. Sau lại tiến hành tào phúc chế tác cùng để trần, phụ kiện chế tác, trải qua quát bụi thai cùng thượng nước sơn sau, cuối cùng một đạo trình độ đó là thượng huyền, điệu âm.

Lại nói tiếp dễ dàng, thực tế làm đứng lên phi thường gian khổ. Làm một phen hảo cầm khả năng hội hoa đến hai năm thời gian, cho dù làm một phen bình thường nhất đàn cổ, tại sở hữu tài liệu cùng công cụ đều chuẩn bị đầy đủ hết dưới tình huống, cũng không thể thiếu cho hai tháng thời gian.

May mắn hiện tại có vạn năng pháp lực nơi tay, chế tạo đàn cổ việc đổ trở nên đơn giản hơn, hiện tại mới làm hai ngày đã muốn sơ cụ mô hình.

Đàn cổ, tại cổ đại xưng cầm, hoặc ti đồng, Lục Khởi chờ biệt xưng, nhân phược huyền thất căn lại xưng "Thất huyền cầm" . Cầm thể từ mặt bản cùng để trần dán liền mà thành, hình hẹp dài. Huyền ngoại sườn mặt bản thượng khảm có mười ba cái viên điểm "Huy" . Đường triều thi nhân lưu Trường Khanh câu thơ: "Gió mát thất huyền thượng, yên lặng nghe tùng phong hàn." Này "Thất huyền" chỉ chính là đàn cổ, "Gió mát" qui tắc chỉ là đàn cổ âm sắc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tại đình viện thạch trên bàn bị kích động thử nàng vừa chế tạo ra đàn cổ, có lẽ là đã lâu không luyện, bắn lên đến nhưng thật ra có vài phần trúc trắc.

Nhưng mặc kệ là ai, luyện ngàn năm cầm, hơn nữa bởi vì rất nhiều chuyện không thể nói rõ, chỉ có thể dùng tiếng đàn biểu đạt một chút buồn bực ngày, cầm nghệ đều đã đạt tới một cái tương đương cao cảnh giới .

Cho nên, trừ bỏ ban đầu có đã lâu không đạn trệ chát, nhưng mặt sau lại là có thêm vân đạt được nguyệt tế giống như, thanh minh lên vòng lương âm sắc.

Tại Ngao Thốn Tâm đạn hoàn một khúc sau, bên tai liền truyền đến một đạo sợ hãi than giọng nam: "Hảo thần kỳ nhạc khí, hiếu động nghe nhạc khúc, thật khéo mỹ nhân "

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn đứng ở quế trên cây tà mị nam tử, hướng hắn ôn nhiên cười, nói: "Không biết công tử là người phương nào, thiện sấm hắn phủ, cái gọi là chuyện gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngữ khí thanh chậm, biểu tình thực lạnh nhạt, trong lòng lại tại cảnh giác : "Ai vậy a, trên người có đồng tộc hơi thở, cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng có thể khẳng định tu vi so với nàng cao, chính là không biết là địch là bạn."

Nam tử cúi người nhảy xuống cây nha, tùy tay vỗ vỗ trên người lá cây, có vẻ có vài phần phóng đãng không kềm chế được, cười nói: "Tại hạ nhưng mà là bị tiên nhạc hấp dẫn mà đến hữu duyên nhân thôi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không có nói tiếp.

Nam tử cũng không ngại, thẳng ngồi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm đối diện nói: "Cũng là hữu duyên, tiên tử khả thỉnh tại hạ cùng nhau thưởng thức một khúc?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn chưa sửa đúng của hắn cách gọi, chính là thản nhiên nói: "Hữu duyên cũng vô duyên, làm gì tự tìm phiền não."

Nam tử nghe nói mỉm cười, hỏi: "Kia tại tiên tử xem ra, cái gì là duyên?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Duyên chính là duyên."

Nam tử nghe nói, tiếp tục cười nói: "Tại hạ từng nghe cao tăng giảng đạo: duyên là phía trước sinh tu luyện, nhưng tại hạ không biết chính mình phía trước sinh như thế nào, làm sao bây giờ đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói, vươn tay chỉ, chỉ chỉ mây trên trời.

Nam tử nhìn nhìn, nói: "Này vân khởi vân lạc, theo gió này nọ."

Theo sau giống nhau ngộ đạo giống như nói: "Chẳng lẽ tiên tử là muốn nói cho tại hạ, duyên là không thể cầu , duyên như gió, phong không chừng. Mây tụ là duyên, tản mác cũng là duyên."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là không nói, trong lòng lại tại tróc cuồng — nha , ta đây là gọi ngươi cút đi.

Nam tử như là chơi đã, đột nhiên đứng lên xoay người tiến đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, ấm áp hơi thở phun đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trên mặt, hắn tà mị cười nói: "Ngươi thực có ý tứ, ta đi trước, lần sau lại tới tìm ngươi."

Hắn đi rồi hai bước, lại xoay người quay đầu đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Đúng rồi, ta gọi là Ngao Bái."

Nói xong, liền khiêu tường ly khai.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn phải đi, đang muốn nhả ra khí, nào biết nói hắn một cái xoay người sợ tới mức nàng một hơi ngạnh tại trong cổ họng nửa vời, còn không có suyễn lại đây, chợt nghe đến hắn nói hắn gọi "Ngao Bái", một hơi liền nuốt xuống đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm tưởng hộc máu, nàng vừa mới đã muốn trang hảo vất vả , hơn nữa kia trạng huống là như thế nào giống như đã từng quen biết đâu — chỉ thiên thề, nàng cũng không phải cố ý , bằng không phạt nàng bị chính mình nước miếng chết đuối.

Nhớ rõ mỗ nhất thế, nàng liền thường xuyên nghe được nàng nam nhân giảng loại này giản thức đối thoại.

Kia nhất thế bên trong, nàng là hắn cưới hỏi đàng hoàng thê tử, hắn là nàng ái mộ yêu say đắm trượng phu, cuối cùng nàng cũng bại bởi cái gì xinh đẹp thiên tiên nữ tử, mà là bại bởi của hắn kiếm.

Bởi vì tại hắn trong mắt, của hắn "Kiếm" mới là của hắn chính thê, mà nàng nhiều nhất là cái tiểu tam nhi, ngay cả chi thứ hai không tính là, càng bi thúc giục là ngay cả trong thiên hạ mọi người như vậy cho rằng.

Nàng hiện tại vẫn nhớ rõ, kia nam nhân dài thân đứng thẳng, áo trắng như tuyết, có tuyệt thế vô song kiếm thuật, vắng vẻ không tiếng động tịch mịch, nhưng không thương nàng.

Hiện tại nhớ tới, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy chuyện cũ như yên, cảnh còn người mất.

Nhân sinh nếu chỉ như lúc ban đầu gặp, lại quay đầu, đã là trăm năm thân.


	27. 10-18

**10, Chương 10:**

Sáng sủa sau giữa trưa, không khí thật sự là dung hòa thật sự, ấm áp gió nhẹ không biết ở địa phương nào nổi lên đi ra , mang theo một loại không thể nắm lấy men say, khiến người cảm thụ được quái vừa ý nhưng mà.

Gió nhẹ, bay hòe hoa thanh phân, nhẹ nhàng mà thổi lướt qua Dương Thiền hai gò má cùng tóc mai, ôn nhu an ủi phủ, giống như từ mẫu hai tay, nàng an tọa tại thạch đắng thượng, nghe bên tai nhạc khúc, chỉ cảm thấy này ngày thoải mái thật sự.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thon dài mà tao nhã hai tay nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn cầm huyền, phủ nổi lên tầng tầng phiếm gợn sóng tiếng nhạc. Này cầm âm sắc giống như nhất uông nước trong, thanh thanh gió mát, phối hợp làn điệu tiếng đàn uyển chuyển lại cương nghị, khoán khoán mà đến, giống như êm tai, lại mang the nhị.

Một khúc tất, Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Dương Thiền đạm cười: "Bêu xấu."

Dương Thiền vẻ mặt xem thế là đủ rồi vẻ mặt, cả kinh kêu lên: "Hảo thần kỳ nhạc khí, hiếu động nghe tiếng nhạc, thật khéo diệu thủ a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hờ hững — ta nói, lời này như thế nào như vậy thục đâu?

"Tẩu tử, không thể tưởng được tay ngươi chẳng những thích hợp nấu cơm còn thích hợp đánh đàn." Dương Thiền vẻ mặt hâm mộ nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng không thể áp lực rút trừu — uy uy , ngươi đây là tán thưởng sao?

Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng ống tay áo trang thục nữ tướng che giấu sai lệch khóe miệng, ôn nhu nói: "Ta không phải nói chờ cầm chế tốt lắm sẽ dạy ngươi sao, ngươi nhưng là muốn học?"

"Thật sự." Dương Thiền rất là vui sướng, trêu đùa: "Cám ơn tẩu tử , nhưng là muốn kính ngươi một ly bái sư trà."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của nàng tươi cười, dừng một chút, lại che miệng cười nói: "Ngươi nếu bái ta làm thầy, ngươi của ta bối phận chẳng phải là lộn xộn ."

Dương Thiền nghe xong ngẩn ra, phục lại bật cười: "Thật là, tẩu tử, ta kia không phải vui đùa nói sao?"

"Đúng rồi, tẩu tử, vừa mới ngươi đạn kia là cái gì khúc, ta theo chưa từng nghe qua." Dương Thiền hỏi, dừng một chút, sau đó lại nói: "Chỉnh thiên nhạc khúc âm sắc lượng lệ, êm tai êm tai."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ cười nói: "Đây là 《 Phượng cầu hoàng 》."

"Phượng cầu hoàng?"

"A! Đó là một cái tình yêu chuyện xưa."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm ngâm một hồi, ta liếc liếc mắt một cái Dương Thiền ham học hỏi vẻ mặt, thản nhiên nói "Trong truyền thuyết có một cùng tài tử làm khách đến một cái quan lớn trong nhà, hắn chính là bắn này khúc, dùng nơi đó tiểu thư yêu thượng hắn, cùng hắn bỏ trốn về nhà, cho dù đối mặt nhà chỉ có bốn bức tường hoàn cảnh cũng không hối hận. Bọn họ yêu đặc hơn hóa không ra, hai người ngày đêm gần nhau, liền cái gì cũng không cố , nhất viện nhất ốc nhất cầm liền là đủ."

Nhìn Dương Thiền mang theo hâm mộ ánh mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm phát lạnh, tiếp tục nói: "Sau mười năm, kia tài tử bằng vào hai phú, một bước lên mây, ngân yên bạch mã độ xuân phong, liền đã quên lúc trước tướng nhu loại tình cảm, yêu thượng người khác, rồi sau đó nàng kia làm nhất thủ thi, lấy như vậy câu 'Nghe thấy quân có hai ý, thế nên đến tướng quyết tuyệt. Nguyện một lòng nhân, đầu bạc không phân cách.' chung khiến cho hắn hồi tâm chuyển ý."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nói xong liền nhìn đến Dương Thiền ánh mắt ướt át, vẻ mặt cảm động nói: "Như vậy xinh đẹp chuyện xưa, như vậy cảm động tình yêu, thật sự là rất làm cho ta cảm động ."

— không phải đâu, chẳng lẽ kia chuyện xưa lực sát thương quá lớn, đem Dương Thiền khiến cho đần độn .

"Kia có cái gì hảo cảm động , kia tài tử ở phía sau đến không phải bạc tình bạc ý yêu thượng người khác, cái loại này nam nhân chính là phụ lòng hán, không thể thực hiện ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thực ác hàn, cực lực cứu lại, miễn cho Dương Tiễn phát hiện của hắn bảo bối muội muội bị nàng giết hại, một cái tức giận liền đem nàng diệt.

Dương Thiền nghe xong, thở dài nói: "Tẩu tử, ngươi chính là quá mức theo đuổi tuyệt đối , ta liền cảm thấy chỉ cần kia tài tử đồng ý vì nàng kia hồi tâm chuyển ý, cũng là khó được đáng quý."

Dừng một chút, Dương Thiền do dự nói: "Ta biết trong lòng ngươi còn có chút không thoải mái, nhưng là mặc kệ nói như thế nào, nhị ca lựa chọn ngươi, ngươi mới có thể là cái kia cùng hắn cùng cả đời nhân. Giống vừa rồi kia đối tài tử giai nhân, ngay cả có khúc chiết, cuối cùng lúc đó chẳng phải đầu bạc không phân cách."

"Ngươi nhị ca cùng của ta tình huống theo chân bọn họ không giống với." Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm phiền chán, như thế nào lại đổ lên nàng nơi này đến đây.

"Như thế nào không giống với đâu?" Dương Thiền không bãi không ngớt hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm bất đắc dĩ thấp giọng nói, "Vừa rồi kia chuyện xưa trung, bọn họ hội hòa hảo như lúc ban đầu, đó là bởi vì hắn đối nàng còn có tình, nàng đối hắn cũng cố ý. Mười năm vợ chồng, mặc dù bị thương nguyên khí, già đi hồng nhan, nhưng này tình yêu lại chung lúc này không tiêu tan." Hoãn hoãn, tiếp tục nói: "Mà ta cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân phía trước chỉ có ân cùng nghĩa, thành thân sau chúng ta liền chỉ còn lại có trách cùng khiến."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Thiền, nghĩ đến vừa mới của nàng đần độn tuyên ngôn, lại thấp giọng nói: "Huống chi chúng ta cũng không phàm là nhân, như thế nào có thể sử dụng phàm nhân chuyện tình giới định của chúng ta hành vi, chúng ta sẽ không thì giờ già đi, lại làm sao có thể có 'Đầu bạc không phân cách' đâu? Chúng ta chỉ có 'Duyên', duyên tẫn duyên tán, không thể cầu cũng."

— cho nên ngươi vẫn là nhanh chút vứt bỏ này đần độn ý tưởng đi, bằng không bị Dương Tiễn phát hiện, nàng liền thảm .

Dương Thiền nghe xong mặt lộ vẻ hối sắc, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất kích động, còn muốn không ngừng cố gắng, đã bị thanh âm đánh gãy .

"A! Chủ nhân, ngươi như thế nào không đi ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh, quay đầu liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn đứng ở hành lang chỗ rẽ chỗ, như mãi mãi tới nay liền sừng sững ở nơi nào, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở hắn kia trương điêu khắc giống như trên mặt, thẳng thắn cái mũi tại ánh sáng hạ có vẻ càng thêm thân thể cường tráng, tối đen hai tròng mắt giống như hai cái sâu không thấy đáy hồ sâu, trong mắt thỉnh thoảng tản ra làm người ta không thể nắm lấy màu đen lưu ảnh, thần bí khó lường.

Nàng lập tức nhìn phía nhìn đến Dương Thiền, Dương Thiền cúi đầu không dám nhìn hướng nàng, chính là thấp giọng nói: "Nhị ca ngươi đã trở lại? Là lại đây tìm nhị tẩu đi, khẳng định có rất nhiều nói cùng nhị tẩu nói, ta cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển sẽ không quấy rầy các ngươi."

Nói xong liền đứng lên, bước nhanh đi vào Hao Thiên Khuyển trước mặt, nhắc tới của hắn áo, nhanh như chớp đã không thấy tăm hơi bóng người, xa xa còn truyền đến Hao Thiên Khuyển ồn ào.

"A, đề ta làm gì, ta muốn cùng chủ nhân cùng một chỗ, ta không cần đi a, không cần đi..."

— này thê lương hồi âm, thật sự là vòng lương ba ngày, không thể tán.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng kia hành văn liền mạch lưu loát động tác, dẫn theo Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng đi lại nhẹ nhàng, tiên tư yểu điệu bóng dáng, yên lặng không nói gì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng lại vì Dương gia, không, là tiên gia gien cảm thán một phen, phục hồi tinh thần lại, liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng có điểm khóc không ra nước mắt, trong lòng nóng bỏng hô: "Tiểu cô, chớ đi a, ngươi đề sai người, ta còn ở nơi này đâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, có thể cảm giác được đến Dương Tiễn nhận thấy được có nhân nhìn chằm chằm nàng, trong lòng hảo là xấu hổ, giống như là nói nhân nói bậy bị bắt xấu hổ, chỉ có thể toại nhẹ khinh cổ họng, thản nhiên nói "Ngươi vừa trở về, tìm ta nhưng là có chuyện gì bẩm báo, chẳng lẽ là cơm chiều đã đến giờ sao, ta đi chuẩn bị cái ăn."

Nói xong, đang chuẩn bị đứng lên, Dương Tiễn đã muốn mở miệng nói: "Không vội, điểm tâm đã qua thật lâu , cơm chiều còn chưa tới điểm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm liễm mâu, trang suy nghĩ trạng, trong lòng lại tại phun tào: vậy ngươi rốt cuộc là muốn thế nào, nói bậy nói đều nói , ngươi nghe lén ta còn không với ngươi so đo đâu.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy đúng lý hợp tình , thậm chí ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, thấy hắn cúi đầu bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, trong mắt có duệ ý cùng sắc bén, đáy mắt cuồn cuộn nếu hắn không hiểu gợn sóng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không biết vì sao, đột nhiên có điểm giận, trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, nàng thực không thích hắn cái loại này ánh mắt, cảm giác làm cho nàng không chỗ nào trốn chạy dường như.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phản ứng qua đến chính mình làm cái gì, mặt tối sầm, lại vì chính mình vừa rồi hành vi tức giận không chịu nổi. Nàng đã sớm nên phát hiện , đi tới này nhất thế sau, nàng bình thường tư tưởng hành vi đều trở nên có điểm kỳ quái, như là minh minh bên trong đều có an bài.

Tuy rằng chỉ có một chút điểm, nhưng này cũng là có , giống như là đêm đó nhìn đến Dương Tiễn lộ ra lạnh lùng dày phong tình, tim đập thế nhưng giống nhau chậm nửa nhịp, theo lý thuyết trải qua nhiều thế luân hồi, kiến thức qua phần đông mỹ nam nàng, hẳn là sẽ không bởi vì này điểm sắc đẹp mà dễ dàng động tâm.

Nghĩ như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt trắng bạch, hô hấp có điểm lung tung, này thay đổi khiến nàng như là bị nhốt tại nhất phương tù trong phòng, về phía trước hoặc lùi bước, đều là sai, đều là thua.

— giống như trăm chết giãy dụa, lui không thể lui.

 **11, Chương 11:**

Dương Tiễn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm nháy mắt tái nhợt mặt, trái tim co rút lại một chút, trong ánh mắt lướt qua một tia lo lắng, có điểm không tự chủ được đưa tay phủ phủ của nàng hai má.

Ngao Thốn Tâm như là lạc đường giả chạm đến đến chân tướng bên cạnh, lại không thể này nhập, lòng tràn đầy lo âu. Bỗng nhiên, trước mắt thủ ảnh thoảng qua, tiếp theo liền cảm thấy ấm áp bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trên mặt nàng da thịt, ngay sau đó liền nghe được Dương Tiễn thanh âm: "Nhưng là không thoải mái, sắc mặt khó coi như vậy."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe kia như trước là không nhanh không hoãn ngữ điệu, trong giọng nói luôn luôn cổ mạn lơ đãng hương vị, nàng thậm chí không có ngẩng đầu, đều có thể tưởng tượng được đến vẻ mặt của hắn bình tĩnh vô ba.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ như vậy , kìm lòng không đậu cọ cọ dán hai má lòng bàn tay.

Chờ nàng ý thức được chính mình vừa rồi rốt cuộc làm cái gì sau, giương mắt nhìn hạ Dương Tiễn, hắn không nhanh không chậm thân trở về thủ, thần sắc như trước là như vậy bình tĩnh, giống nhau vừa rồi kia một cái thân mật động tác chưa từng phát sinh.

"Không có việc gì, có thể là vừa mới phong có điểm lớn." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, ngữ khí ôn ôn nhu nhu, tươi cười cũng là ôn hòa thật sự, chính là trang bị nàng kia tái nhợt mặt, tuy nói không phải ta thấy vưu liên, nhưng dù sao so với bình thường hơn vài phần yếu ớt, chớ nói nam tử, nhưng thật ra nữ tử thấy được cũng có vài phần thương tiếc.

Dương Tiễn nhìn của nàng mặt, không có nói cái gì nữa, chính là có điểm cường ngạnh kéo tay nàng bước đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nháy mắt mấy cái, trong lòng có loại phát điên xúc động — hắn đây là làm cái gì? Hắn đây là cái gì ý tứ a?

"... Ngươi kéo ta làm chuyện gì?"

"Trở về phòng."

"Trở về phòng? Làm gì..."

"Nghỉ ngơi."

"A!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm há hốc mồm, nàng lần đầu tiên kiến thức đến thì ra Dương Tiễn cũng có như vậy một mặt, cho tới nay hắn đều là mọi sự không nhanh không chậm, đàm tiếu nhân gian, tường lỗ hôi phi yên diệt, lần này hành vi nhưng thật ra cường ngạnh, nói chuyện gian cũng dẫn theo vài phần ngắn gọn.

Bởi vì có điểm khiếp sợ, cho nên thật sao bị Dương Tiễn đưa phòng thời điểm, nàng mới đột nhiên nhớ tới: "A, của ta cầm."

— đó là của nàng bảo bối, lòng của nàng huyết a!

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ như vậy , liền xoay người trở về đổ trở về lấy, thậm chí quên Dương Tiễn còn lôi kéo tay nàng.

"Ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi?"

"A, của ta cầm đã quên cầm, muốn đổ trở về." Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm cấp.

"Cầm?" Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày.

"Ân, ta vừa mới quên ở đình viện thạch trên bàn , hiện tại phải đi về lấy." Ngao Thốn Tâm lên tiếng, nhíu mày nói.

"Ngươi hồi trên giường nghỉ ngơi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn đi ra cửa phòng thân ảnh, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, bước nhanh đi vào bên giường, đem đầu giường một viên trứng gà lớn nhỏ màu đen thủy tinh châu thu hảo.

Ngao Bái tự ngày đó sau, ngày hôm sau lại lại đây tìm nàng, vẫn là mang theo mị hoặc tươi cười, hướng nàng cầu tặng một khúc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn hỏi: "Này lại là vì sao?"

Ngao Bái nhấp khẩu trà, cười nói: "Tiên tử không biết, kinh ngươi ngày hôm qua một lời, ta trở về đêm xem thiên tượng, phát hiện chúng ta duyên phận chưa xong, ta chẳng qua là tục duyên đến đây."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn biến thành có điểm kì lạ, cuối cùng bách cho sắc đẹp dưới — tuy rằng nàng không tốt này một ngụm, vì hắn đạn tấu một khúc 《 Quảng Lăng tán 》.

《 Quảng Lăng tán 》, lại danh 《 Quảng Lăng dừng 》. Là cổ đại nhất thủ đại hình cầm khúc. 《 Quảng Lăng tán 》 giai điệu trào dâng, khẳng khái, nó là đàn cổ khúc trung duy nhất có qua mâu sát phạt chiến đấu không khí nhạc khúc, trực tiếp biểu đạt bị áp bách giả phản kháng bạo quân đấu tranh tinh thần, có rất cao tính tư tưởng kịp tính nghệ thuật.

Một khúc qua đi, Ngao Bái vẻ mặt có điểm thần bí khó lường, giống nhau kia nhất thủ nhạc khúc làm cho hắn lĩnh ngộ đến cái gì.

Ngao Bái sau khi nghe xong chưa đang nói cái gì, chính là vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, mặt không chút thay đổi lưu lại khỏa màu đen thủy tinh châu, nói là tặng cho nàng này hữu duyên nhân, cảm tạ của nàng giúp, liền quyết đoán ly khai.

Nhìn hắn mang theo vẻ mặt "Ngộ đạo" rời đi, làm cho Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm chán ốm, dùng lời của nàng nói chính là — hỗn đản, lại một cái nghiệp dư cường đại trang "B" cao thủ, điều này làm cho nàng này chuyên trách nhân viên như thế nào sống.

Kia khỏa thủy tinh hạt châu, Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp mang có vài phần long khí, hẳn là long tộc vật phẩm, liền nổi lên tâm tư mang theo trên người nghiên cứu nghiên cứu, không nghĩ tới này nhất nghiên cứu liền ra vấn đề .

Dù sao trải qua nhiều như vậy thế, tâm lý có chút vấn đề là bình thường , này phóng tới nàng phàm nhân thời điểm, nhưng thật ra không có gì, chính là ý tưởng có điểm khác loại, thực hiện có điểm cực đoan, hành vi có điểm cổ quái, tâm lý có điểm biến thái. Nhưng đến này nhất thế, tình huống sẽ không đồng , nàng dù sao cũng là long tộc, thần thể tiên phách, này vốn không là vấn đề vấn đề tựu thành vấn đề, dùng bình thường điểm ngôn ngữ đến giải thích của nàng tình huống nói đúng là nàng có tâm ma.

Mà kia khỏa cổ quái hạt châu sẽ kích phát lòng của nàng ma, làm nàng mỗi đêm đều mộng kiếp trước đủ loại.

Vốn Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng đem kia hạt châu ném, nhưng là lại luyến tiếc, liền như vậy nghiên cứu , về phần buổi tối mộng coi như là xem phim nhựa đi.

Ngày hôm qua nghiên cứu chậm, tùy tay đặt ở đầu giường, sáng nay tỉnh ngủ cũng quên thu hồi, may mắn vừa mới nhớ tới, bằng không bị Dương Tiễn phát hiện, kia hạt châu liền khẳng định không có.

Bởi vì trải qua nàng hai ngày nghiên cứu, tuy rằng không có nghiên cứu ra cái nguyên cớ, nhưng là có điều phát hiện, kia hạt châu tựa hồ không phải tiên vật, thần vật cũng nói không chính xác, nhưng càng nhiều có thể là ma vật.

Thời gian như ngưu xe, vội vàng lôi kéo, trăm năm qua.

Ngày liền như vậy bình thản vô kỳ qua , hiện tại dương phủ nghiễm nhiên thành thế ngoại đào nguyên , mà Ngao Thốn Tâm, không, là dương phủ mọi người đều thành đào nguyên trung cao nhân.

— đương nhiên, chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy cho rằng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn cảm thấy cuộc sống giống như xuân hàn se lạnh ban đêm, làm phiến phiến bị gió thổi tán mây đen lấy thiên kì bách quái hình dạng tại không trung quên quá khứ khi, đột nhiên, tại chúng nó khe hở trung gian một khối nhu hòa mà thâm thúy bầu trời xanh thượng dần hiện ra sáng ngời sao, biểu thị ngày mai chính là một cái ánh mặt trời sáng lạn sáng sủa ngày.

— về phần như thế nào không có ánh trăng, đó là bởi vì mây đen nhiều lắm, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ ngày mai lại đến cảm thấy tốt lắm.

Nhưng là cho dù như thế, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không thể không cảm khái hạ, chính mình cư nhiên có thể chịu được lâu như vậy buồn tẻ vô vị ngày, mà không đi hủy diệt thế giới.

Như vậy một trăm năm bên trong, đã xảy ra không ít trọng yếu đại sự, trong đó nhất kiện chính là — dương phủ không có sự kiện trọng đại phát sinh, thật đáng mừng a thật đáng mừng.

Lưu quang dễ dàng đem nhân phao, đỏ anh đào, tái rồi chuối tây. Liền như vậy một ít năm qua, đối với chức nghiệp nội trợ Ngao Thốn Tâm mà nói, ngày là qua bi thúc giục — nhiều như vậy năm cuộc sống chính là làm nấu cơm, xuyên thêu, dưỡng dưỡng hoa, đạn đánh đàn, họa họa họa, hạ chơi cờ, như thế nào hiền thục như thế nào cao nhã như thế nào văn nghệ như thế nào đến, biến thành càng phát ra dặm ngoài không hợp, trong ngoài không phải nhân.

Lưu quang dễ dàng đem nhân phao, đỏ anh đào, tái rồi chuối tây. Liền như vậy một ít năm qua, đối với nghe điệu không nghe tuyên Dương Tiễn mà nói, ngày là qua bình thản — cũng không có việc gì cùng huynh đệ đánh săn thú trừ trừ yêu, cũng không có việc gì cùng thê tử nói chuyện tình muốn làm muốn làm ái muội, cũng không có việc gì ở nhà tụ tụ tiệc trà xã giao qua qua tiểu tiết, cảm thụ cảm thụ gia đình ấm áp.

Lưu quang dễ dàng đem nhân phao, đỏ anh đào, tái rồi chuối tây. Liền như vậy một ít năm qua, đối với nhân viên công vụ Dương Thiền mà nói, ngày là qua hạnh phúc — sự nghiệp có thành, công tác thuận lợi, gia đình hài hòa, tẩu hữu huynh cung, cuộc sống mỹ mãn.

Lưu quang dễ dàng đem nhân phao, đỏ anh đào, tái rồi chuối tây. Liền như vậy một ít năm qua, đối với ngay cả anh thể Mai Sơn huynh đệ mà nói, ngày là qua bình thường — ăn cơm lục huynh đệ cùng nhau đến, săn thú trừ yêu lục huynh đệ cùng nhau đến, yêu đương lục huynh đệ cùng nhau chưa có tới, kháng nghị cũng là lục huynh đệ cùng nhau đến — chúng ta là Mai Sơn lục huynh đệ, không phải ngay cả anh thể.

Lưu quang dễ dàng đem nhân phao, đỏ anh đào, tái rồi chuối tây. Liền như vậy một ít năm qua, đối với sủng vật Hao Thiên Khuyển mà nói, ngày là qua cố định — ăn cơm, ngủ, đánh nước tương...

 **12, Chương 12:**

Nắng trong cuộc sống, gió nhẹ khinh từ từ thổi lướt qua nghiêm mặt giáp sợi tóc, mang theo nhè nhẹ men say, ánh mặt trời theo chi chít cành lá gian thấu bắn xuống dưới, trên mặt đất ấn đầy thật to nho nhỏ lân lân vết lốm đốm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngừng tay trung việc, đem thêu khăn tay phóng tới thạch trên bàn, xoay người nhìn phía sau kia chu nở đầy hoa hồng cây bông gòn thụ, phong tại khinh từ từ thổi lướt qua cây bông gòn hoa, Hoa nhi tại hơi hơi rung động .

Kia mở ra tại cao Đại Kiều mộc thượng cây bông gòn hoa, Hoa nhi kiều diễm, nó hồng nhiệt liệt cẩn thận, đem phía chân trời ánh đỏ rực . Kia đón gió giận thả cây bông gòn, đỏ au nhất thụ hỏa diễm dường như nhiều loại hoa, mãnh liệt liệt, ánh vàng rực rỡ.

Này khỏa cây bông gòn thụ tại mỗ một năm mùa đông bên trong sinh trưởng, đó là một cái tuyết trắng mờ mịt trời đông giá rét, mà nó vẫn là chu chỉ có bán nhân cao cây nhỏ miêu.

Sinh mệnh lực ương ngạnh cây bông gòn thụ, cho dù là cực ác liệt sinh tồn hoàn cảnh, cũng có thể đủ nẩy mầm sinh trưởng. Ngao Thốn Tâm thực hiểu biết nó ương ngạnh, nhưng vẫn là tránh không được lo lắng cảm xúc, lại cũng không có đi làm cho hoa tinh thụ tinh che chở.

Đương nhiên, này cũng không phải nói Ngao Thốn Tâm không thích kia chu cây bông gòn thụ, đúng là rất thích mới không muốn dùng ngoại lực cực hạn nó sinh trưởng

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn đối cây bông gòn thụ có loại nói không rõ, nói không rõ thích.

Cây bông gòn thụ tượng trưng cho canh gác cùng quyết chí thề không du tình yêu, trải qua nhiều như vậy thế, tuy nói Ngao Thốn Tâm đối nam nhân đối tình yêu đã muốn cảm thấy có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao, nhưng còn không đến mức tuyệt vọng, bởi vì nàng vẫn hiểu được chỉ cần tâm còn tại khiêu, sẽ có tình.

Tình, này tự nhưng là ngay cả Phật tổ cũng không tham ngộ thấu không được.

Cây bông gòn thụ, lại danh bông gạo, hồng miên thụ hoặc anh hùng thụ, khai ra cây bông gòn hoa cũng khả làm thuốc, đem mới mẻ đến rơi xuống cây bông gòn hoa phơi nắng làm, phơi nắng phạm cây bông gòn hoa có dược dùng giá trị, giải độc thanh nóng khu hàn đi ẩm ướt.

Tại Ngao Thốn Tâm thứ nhất thế trong trí nhớ, cây bông gòn thụ nguyên nơi sản sinh không rõ, nhưng thực khả năng nguyên tự Ấn Độ. Nó đi theo di dân bị rộng khắp gieo trồng cho mã đến bán đảo, Indonesia, Hoa Nam, Hương Cảng kịp Đài Loan. Căn cứ Trung Quốc sách cổ ghi lại, Nam Việt vương triệu đà từng tại công nguyên phía trước 2 thế kỷ hướng Hán thất Thiên triều dâng lên cây bông gòn thụ một gốc cây.

Cho nên, có thể nghĩ, làm Ngao Thốn Tâm tại mỗ một năm nhìn đến này chu cây bông gòn thụ là cỡ nào kinh ngạc cùng vui sướng, nhưng càng còn nhiều mà rối rắm, bởi vì căn cứ lịch sử thuỷ triều, nó hẳn là dưỡng không sống.

Nhưng mà, cái kia mùa đông qua đi, này chu cây bông gòn thụ giống như là qua nhân sinh một cái đại kiếp nạn, nhanh chóng lại quật cường trưởng thành đứng lên, ngắn ngủn mười năm sau liền tự nhiên trưởng thành giống như vài thập niên che trời đại thụ.

"Tẩu tử, ngươi lại đang nhìn này khỏa cây bông gòn thụ a?" Dương Thiền phát hiện Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn phía cây bông gòn thụ vẻ mặt yêu thích vẻ mặt, nhịn không được trêu ghẹo nói: "Ngươi lại nhìn, ta nhị ca sẽ ghen tị."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe được Dương Thiền trêu ghẹo lời nói, nghiêng đầu nhìn mắt bên cạnh Dương Tiễn kia bình thản vô ba khuôn mặt, khẽ cười nói: "Tiểu cô, ngươi chớ để nói đùa."

"Nga..." Dương Thiền kéo dài quá âm cuối, sau đó hướng Dương Tiễn nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi nói, ngươi vừa mới nhìn tẩu tử dùng vẻ mặt yêu thích vẻ mặt đối với kia thụ, ngươi không ăn giấm?"

"Tiểu cô!" Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên cảm thấy bên tai nóng nóng , hai má cũng nóng nóng , cứng ngắc thân thể, ngạnh sinh sinh bài trừ vẻ tươi cười, thấp giọng nói: "Ta vừa rồi chính là tại cảm thán này chu cây bông gòn thụ thế nhưng dùng ngắn ngủn mười năm sau thời gian tựu thành bộ dạng như thế chi phồn diệp mậu."

Dương Thiền nhìn chằm chằm của nàng kiều nhan khẽ cười nói: "Ta nhưng là hỏi lại nhị ca, tẩu tử ngươi gấp cái gì?"

"Tam muội, ngươi ngày hôm qua hướng ngươi nhị tẩu thỉnh giáo điểm tâm thực hiện, học xong không?" Dương Tiễn thấp giọng nói, hắn nói chuyện ngữ khí cùng bình thường giống nhau thanh chậm, nhưng cùng hắn ở chung lâu Ngao Thốn Tâm, mơ hồ có thể bắt giữ đến đối phương trong giọng nói ý cười.

Dương Thiền dùng tay áo che miệng, khẽ cười nói: "A, học xong đâu, ta đi thử làm ra đến cho các ngươi nếm thử." Nói xong, liền đứng lên chân thành mà đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chết nhìn chằm chằm nàng kia tiên tư trác tuyệt bóng dáng, nghĩ đến nàng kia trước khi đi nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn không chút nào che lấp ánh mắt, ái muội làm cho Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói gì.

— a uy , ngươi kia là cái gì ánh mắt a, ngươi kia là cái gì biểu tình a, đừng cho là ta không thấy được.

"Khụ." Nghe được Dương Tiễn ho nhẹ thanh, đang ở bình phục nỗi lòng Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể không quay đầu mặt hướng hắn.

Dương Tiễn nhìn chăm chú xem nàng, ôm lấy môi cười cười, ý cười nhiễm thượng của hắn mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn ánh mắt cũng cười cười, của hắn ánh mắt rất được, rất giống nàng từng nhận thức một người, tại kia sao một khắc đúng là như vậy xúc động lòng của nàng.

Dương Tiễn hỏi: "Ngươi thích cây bông gòn thụ?"

Sau đó hắn nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm bên môi dạng nổi lên một chút thản nhiên mỉm cười, thanh tuyển mặt mày mang theo cùng hi lo lắng, "Thích." Giống như tơ liễu giống như mềm nhẹ tiếng nói mang nhợt nhạt ý cười, giống nhau một trận gió, lay động đáy lòng sâu nhất mềm mại.

Trái tim co rút lại một chút, nhiều nhảy hai chụp. Trong nháy mắt khác thường, tại Dương Tiễn còn chưa kịp phát hiện đã muốn trốn.

Tay hắn không tự chủ được nhẹ nhàng phúc thượng nàng đặt ở đầu gối thượng thủ, chậm rãi buộc chặt, cầm, lúc này hắn mới giật mình phát giác thì ra lẫn nhau thế nhưng dựa vào như vậy gần...

"Chủ nhân a..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh đem Dương Tiễn thủ bỏ ra, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn mắt lặng lẽ nhìn hắn, khả hắn tay cầm mặc phiến an tọa nhất phương, thần sắc như trước là như vậy bình tĩnh, giống nhau vừa rồi ái muội cử chỉ hoàn toàn là của nàng ảo giác.

Hao Thiên Khuyển một phen nhảy đến Dương Tiễn trước người, ngồi xổm xuống nhìn trông mong nhìn hắn, bày ra cầu thuận mao cầu vuốt ve cầu khích lệ vẻ mặt.

Dương Tiễn cũng hào nghiêm túc vươn tay nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ đầu của hắn đỉnh, ánh mắt mang theo nhè nhẹ sủng nịch, dùng đầy hàm cổ vũ ngữ khí hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển rất là hưởng thụ cọ cọ, sau đó thị uy hoành Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, cầm trong tay thiệp mời đưa cho hắn, nói: "Chủ nhân ngươi xem, đây là Hằng Nga tiên tử thiệp mời a."

"Hằng Nga tiên tử tại tháng sau sơ tại bách hoa viên bãi quỳnh hoa yến, sai người đến đưa thiếp đến đây." Dương Thiền chân thành mà đến bổ sung nói, trong lúc còn sầu lo nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, về phần là lo lắng Dương Tiễn vẫn là lo lắng Ngao Thốn Tâm liền không được biết rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm hoảng hốt, căn bản không có chú ý tới Hao Thiên Khuyển thị uy, cũng không có nhìn đến Dương Thiền sầu lo ánh mắt thoáng nhìn, nàng thậm chí không có phản ứng lại đây bọn họ nói chút cái gì, nàng lòng tràn đầy đầy phế đều nghĩ đến vừa rồi hình ảnh.

Dương Tiễn cặp kia thủ, cặp kia hoàn mỹ không rảnh thủ, chẳng những ngón tay thon dài hữu lực, căn căn như ngọc, tuyết trắng đầu ngón tay dưới ánh mặt trời nhất chiếu, đều là bán trong suốt .

Dương Tiễn dùng cặp kia thủ hoàn mỹ không rảnh nhẹ tay khinh sờ sờ Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu, ngữ khí ôn ôn nhu nhu, ánh mắt mang theo vô hạn sủng nịch.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng bé tại thét chói tai — a... Hỗn đản Dương Tiễn, về sau không cho phép ngươi dùng cặp kia thủ chạm vào ta.

"Tẩu tử..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nhấc đầu liền nhìn đến Dương Thiền lo lắng nhìn nàng, nàng nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển không biết khi nào thì tránh ra , nàng nhìn phía Dương Thiền nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Dương Thiền hơi hơi sửng sốt, khẽ thở dài, mi tâm khinh súc, như nước song 眫 nhìn nàng, dục nói còn hưu, bao hàm vô hạn u buồn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cơ hồ cứng ngắc kéo kéo mỉm cười, trong lòng hò hét — không cần dùng cái loại này 'Ngươi được bệnh bất trị, mau muốn chết' ánh mắt nhìn ta a!

Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng tới ban ngày quang âm, từ giữa khiêu qua vô số ngôn ngữ cạm bẫy, xem nhẹ vô số đựng hơi nước khuyên bảo, cuối cùng theo Dương Thiền trong lời nói chạm đến đến sự tình chân tướng.

Đại khái chính là Hằng Nga tiên tử tại tháng sau sơ tại bách hoa viên bãi quỳnh hoa yến, mời bọn họ tham gia, vừa mới nàng vẻ mặt hoảng hốt, mọi người nhất tới cho rằng đây là bão táp phía trước bình tĩnh, Dương Tiễn không có huynh muội yêu đi trước một bước, làm cho Dương Thiền xá mình vi huynh, lưu lại dập tắt lửa — không, là khuyên bảo.

Đương nhiên đã ngoài, là Ngao Thốn Tâm ra đến kết luận, sự thật chân tướng là Dương Thiền đem Dương Tiễn dời, xung phong nhận việc khuyên bảo Ngao Thốn Tâm, làm cho nàng không nên suy nghĩ bậy bạ, được rồi, là làm cho nàng không cần gây chuyện sinh sự.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự không nghĩ trở về phòng, nàng phí thời gian tại chỗ rẽ chỗ, lấy ốc sên tốc độ đi bộ trở về phòng.

Nghĩ đến vừa mới trên bàn cơm, Dương Tiễn nhìn không chớp mắt tư thái, Dương Thiền mịt mờ đánh giá, Hao Thiên Khuyển ngạo kiều trắng ra khinh bỉ, Mai Sơn huynh đệ rõ ràng không biết phát sinh chuyện gì vừa muốn cùng nhau bảo trì trầm mặc trộm ngắm hành động.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự rất muốn kêu — có chuyện đã nói, có rắm thì phóng, đừng dùng như vậy u buồn đôi mắt nhỏ tinh nhìn lão nương ăn cơm, ta không chịu này một bộ .

Kia bữa cơm dù là Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy da mặt dày nhân, đều ăn có điểm vị đau.

Ngao Thốn Tâm biết hiện tại trở về phòng vừa muốn đối mặt Dương Tiễn một phen tra tấn, so với Dương Thiền kia vẻ mặt dục nói còn hưu, thoáng bức nhất bức liền đi ra lời nói, Dương Tiễn bên kia càng khó muốn làm, tên kia chỉ biết dùng hé ra mặt không chút thay đổi mặt cùng một đôi nhìn không ra tâm tư hai mắt nhìn ngươi, không nói lời nào, nhưng cả người lại che kín áp suất thấp, hết thảy đều tại lộ ra một cái tin tức — ngươi có biết của ta bất đắc dĩ đi, ngươi có biết của ta áp lực đi, ngươi có biết ta nghĩ đối với ngươi nói cái gì đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thực hiểu biết, bất luận là thánh nhân vĩ nhân, này nam nhân mỗi một lần làm cái gì đuối lý sự, đều đã có như vậy một ít khiêm tốn biểu hiện, chẳng qua bọn họ mỗi người biểu đạt phương thức không giống với. Nhưng nàng có thể khẳng định Dương Tiễn tuyệt đối trăm năm như một ngày, sẽ không thay đổi, bởi vì cái loại này biểu hiện nàng thực bất hạnh gặp qua vài lần, mỗi lần đều là tại Dương Tiễn bị nàng "Không cẩn thận" bắt được ngàn năm trăng rằm sau.

— đương nhiên, Ngao Thốn Tâm sẽ không thừa nhận, nàng là cố ý "Không cẩn thận" .

"Hô..." Ngao Thốn Tâm tại hít một hơi thật sâu, đẩy cửa đi vào, xuất hồ ý liêu không có nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn thân ảnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có vội vã vào cửa, nàng quay đầu nhìn về phía bầu trời đêm, đầy sao sáng lạn, trong suốt lóe ra; lụa mỏng giống như ngân hà theo đông bắc hướng tây nam tuôn trào xuống, khí thế hùng vĩ; Ngưu Lang tinh cùng sao Chức Nữ tại ngân hà hai bờ sông cho nhau chiếu rọi, hắc đêm tinh không là xinh đẹp , như là cọ rửa qua bình thường, không có một tia mây mù, xanh bóng , lại cao lại xa.

Tại như thế sáng sủa không mây bầu trời đêm bên trong, ánh trăng bắt tại mặt trên, khẳng định nhìn xem dị thường rõ ràng, nói vậy nếu đắm chìm trong dưới ánh trăng, tất nhiên làm cho người ta cảm thấy phi thường hạnh phúc, hạnh phúc không muốn tỉnh lại.

Từng có như vậy một cái nam tử, hắn mắt đau khổ trong lòng ai bất đắc dĩ, áy náy nói cho qua nàng: "Làm một cái đế vương, có thể đa tình cũng không có thể lạm tình, có thể chuyên tình cũng không có thể si tình, có thể tuyệt tình lại không thể vô tình, có thể dài tình lại không thể vong tình."

— a...

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngoéo một cái khóe miệng, không tiếng động cười cười, ánh mắt có chút cảm giác mát, nàng đi vào cửa phòng, xoay người nhẹ nhàng đem cửa quan thượng.

Bởi vì, nam nhân a, khi hắn đối một nữ nhân có bao nhiêu si tình, hắn đối khác nữ nhân còn có nhiều vô tình.

 **13, Chương 13:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm dẫn theo trúc rổ ỷ tại hồ sen vừa thạch lan thượng, nhưng thật ra thoải mái thật sự, gió nhẹ phơ phất mà đến, buồn bực tâm tình nhưng thật ra tốt hơn vài phần.

Từ Hằng Nga tiên tử thiệp mời đi vào sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm tình đã bị phá hư hoàn toàn .

Đổ không phải nói nàng ghen, trong lòng không thoải mái cái gì, chính là Dương Thiền mấy ngày nay thật cẩn thận thái độ khiến cho nàng có điểm không nói gì, giống nhau thực sợ nàng hội cố tình gây sự cái gì.

Bắt đầu khi đó nàng còn bởi vì Dương Thiền này thái độ mà cảm thấy khôi hài, dù sao nam nhân thôi, chỗ nào không có, chỉ cần không phải của hắn, nàng tất cả sẽ không mọi cách dây dưa, nàng có chính mình ngạo khí, còn quăng không dậy nổi cái kia mặt. Mặc dù nàng trăm phương nghìn kế muốn đem Dương Tiễn câu trở về, cũng là ngày nhàm chán mà thôi, huống chi kia vốn chính là trượng phu của nàng.

Xác thực, Dương Tiễn là tuyệt đại tao nhã, đáng giá nàng tiêu phí một phen tâm tư, nhưng nàng gặp qua nam tử còn thiếu sao, thế nào một ngày hắn nếu làm cho nàng cảm thấy không đáng , đợi cho một ngàn năm duyên phận đã hết, nàng đó là bứt ra mà đi, thiên đạo lại nại nàng thế nào.

Cho nên nhìn đến Dương Thiền thật cẩn thận thái độ, mọi cách khuyên nhủ, phía trước vài lần còn có điểm ý tứ, nhưng là hợp với nhiều ngày như thế, nàng liền là phi thường buồn bực.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ — nhìn kia điềm đạm đáng yêu mô dạng nhi, như thế nào đều không thể tưởng được nàng dĩ nhiên là cái nói lao.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối tiểu mỹ nhân đều là thực thư thả , đó là tiểu mỹ nhân đặc quyền thôi, chính là lại thư thả đều để không được Dương Thiền lực sát thương a.

May mà hôm nay là lần đầu, Dương Thiền dựa theo quy củ phải về Hoa sơn thánh mẫu miếu công, nếu không lại là muốn nghe của nàng khuyên bảo , nghĩ vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hồ sen trung duyên dáng yêu kiều hoa sen, sâu kín thán đọc thuộc lòng khí, trong lời nói lẩm bẩm nói: "Trộm phù sinh nửa ngày nhàn."

"Ngươi như vậy nhàn nhã thoải mái, vẫn là trộm phù sinh nửa ngày nhàn, đáng thương ta này không thể nhàn nhân, kia nói như thế nào a." Ngao Bái thanh âm đột ngột tới, mang theo một tia trêu đùa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không nhìn hắn cái nào, nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi này suốt ngày không có việc gì, vẫn là không thể nhàn , không hợp ý nhau cũng không e lệ."

Ngao Bái khẽ cười nói: "Ta đó là nhìn ngươi tại thu buồn hoài thương, sao hảo đường đột giai nhân, không xứng hợp phối hợp an ủi đâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe nói, cuối cùng quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, ánh mắt ôn nhu thiện ý, trong lòng lại phiên cái xem thường: 'Đó là lão nương tại trang văn nghệ thanh niên, ngươi đạp cái gì tràng a.'

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe môi khơi mào mỉm cười, nói: "Ngươi nhập phàm tu luyện lâu lắm đi, gặp được chút người nào , đem này chấp khóa đệ tử ngữ khí học được đổ mười thành mười."

"Ha ha." Ngao Bái mang theo nhất quán tươi cười, tà mị nói: "Có phải hay không thực phong lưu phóng khoáng a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giống như thực còn thật sự trầm tư một phen, sau đó ôn ôn nhu nhu cười nói: "Phong lưu phóng khoáng nhưng thật ra khó mà nói, nhưng mà 'Phong lưu đề đương' nhưng thật ra thật sự."

— oa oa... Một cái quạ đen bay qua.

"Ha ha." Yên lặng vài giây, Ngao Bái liền cười đến có điểm làm càn .

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Ngao Thốn Tâm còn có điểm ảo não .

— chẳng lẽ thật sự mấy ngày nay, thực bị Dương Thiền phiền thấu , thế nhưng nhịn không được trêu đùa cổ nhân, may mắn kia không là cái gì quá đáng màu vàng chê cười, bằng không thật sự mất mặt quăng lớn.

Này Ngao Bái là tự ngày đó qua đi, liền thường xuyên đến dương phủ lại đây tìm nàng, bắt đầu kia vài lần nàng còn có tâm tình ở trước mặt hắn trang, sau lại thật sự không nghĩ trang , rõ ràng liền bỏ qua phía trước "Bí hiểm" thần nhân mô dạng, tựu thành như bây giờ ở chung phương thức .

Bắt đầu Ngao Thốn Tâm đối người này nhưng thật ra thực phòng bị, tất cũng không biết nói hắn có cái gì đến đây, tu vi cũng so với nàng cao, nàng đương nhiên muốn cẩn thận điểm, sau lại phát hiện đó là một quái thai, hai người đổ là có chút ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã , liền như vậy không mặn không nhạt tương giao đứng lên, huống hồ nàng cũng rất ngạc nhiên, muốn biết hắn là ai vậy, hội sinh ra nhiều con bướm hiệu ứng, trực giác nói cho này nam nhân không đơn giản.

— được rồi được rồi, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng lúc cảm thấy này nam tử có thể lợi dụng, về phương diện khác hắn tu vi so với nàng cao, đánh không lại mắng không đi, khẳng định không phải nàng có thể dễ dàng thoát khỏi được , nhiều địch nhân không bằng nhiều bằng hữu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn Ngao Bái còn tại lắc lư tươi cười, rất là bất đắc dĩ: "Được rồi, cười đủ không."

Ngao Bái nghe được lời của nàng, tươi cười lập tức hãy thu lên, giống nhau vừa rồi cười đến như vậy khoa trương không phải hắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nhưng không thể trách thu hồi tầm mắt, tiếp tục nhìn phía hồ sen bên trong hoa sen.

Hai người đều đồng ỷ tại thạch lan thượng, nhìn phía khai nhất ao thịnh đặt ở trời xanh mây trắng hạ hoa sen, bạch như tháng chạp tuyết, phấn giống như ba tháng đào, tại tầng tầng lớp lớp rộng thùng thình lá cây trung lay động ra một đạo liên tiếp cuộn sóng.

Nửa ngày, Ngao Bái nghiêng đầu nhìn nhìn hắn thanh lệ sườn mặt, cười hỏi: "Ngươi hiện tại tâm tình nhưng là sảng khoái , vừa tới thời điểm nhìn ngươi tại thở dài, nhưng là có gì phiền não bất thành?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không nhìn hắn, thản nhiên nói: "Làm khanh để sự."

Ngao Bái kiến Ngao Thốn Tâm không nghĩ quan tâm hắn, cũng không xấu hổ, ngược lại tự nói mục đích bản thân: "Xem kia hoa sen thánh khiết xinh đẹp, nó ra nước bùn mà trắng noãn không rảnh, sái mùi thơm ngát mà thiên nhiên siêu quần xuất chúng, cực linh lung lại thuần khiết khiêm tốn, duyên dáng yêu kiều, chọc người yêu thích..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn còn muốn tiếp tục thao thao bất tuyệt đi xuống, trực tiếp xen lời hắn: "Ra nước bùn mà bất nhiễm, trạc thanh liên mà không yêu."

Ngao Bái mỉm cười nhìn nàng, nói: "Không thể tưởng được Tam công chúa cầm đạn tốt như vậy, văn thái cũng là như thế xuất chúng."

"Ai, đáng tiếc gặp lại không khoẻ khi, ngươi đã là người khác chi thê, bằng không ta khẳng định hướng ngươi cầu hôn, kia hôm nay ngươi liền là thê tử của ta ." Ngao Bái tựa tiếu phi tiếu nói: "Đáng tiếc... Đáng tiếc ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem hắn liếc mắt một cái, khinh bỉ nói: "Giảm đi đi, trước không nói phụ mẫu ta đáp ứng không, ta liền khẳng định không đáp ứng "

Ngao Bái kinh ngạc: "Ngươi không phải nói ta là cái cái gì 'Thưởng thủ hóa' sao, như thế nào liền chướng mắt ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn kia yêu mỵ khuôn mặt, trừng mắt nhìn tinh, cười nói: "Thôi đi, ngươi không phải ta tốt kia khẩu, lại thưởng thủ cũng chưa dùng."

Ngao Bái tò mò nói: "Nga? Ngươi là tốt rồi ngươi phu quân cái loại này?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Đúng vậy đúng vậy, ta hai vợ chồng đều hảo cái loại này băng thanh ngọc khiết, không ăn nhân gian khói lửa ."

Ngao Bái vừa nghe, bật cười nói: "Ngươi đây là không ăn nhân gian khói lửa ? Vừa nhận thức nhưng thật ra có vài phần, hiện tại thôi..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự không muốn cùng hắn tán gẫu bọn họ tam giác luyến, một phen cầm trong tay trúc cái giỏ đưa cho hắn: "Cầm."

Ngao Bái cũng không ngại, tùy tay tiếp nhận trúc cái giỏ hỏi: "Như thế nào đâu?"

"Ngươi này không phải trộm phù sinh nửa ngày nhàn sao, đi đường bên trong giúp ta thái chút hạt sen đến, buổi tối ta muốn hầm chè hạt sen."

"A, hảo hiền lành a!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, trêu đùa: "Đi thôi, ma nhân tiểu yêu tinh."

Nhìn Ngao Bái dại ra mặt, Ngao Thốn Tâm sóng mắt lưu chuyển, che miệng cuồng tiếu: "Ha ha..."

— này vạn ác kinh điển đùa giỡn đối bạch a, quả nhiên ngay cả quái thai đều để nhưng mà.

Sau khi ăn xong món điểm tâm ngọt thời gian.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dạng khởi ôn hòa cười yếu ớt, đối Dương Thiền nói: "Ngươi gần nhất ngủ không tốt lắm, chịu chút chè hạt sen đi, hôm nay tại hồ sen thượng thái , có thể trấn tĩnh thần kinh, dưỡng tâm an thần, liên tâm còn có tốt lắm đi tâm hoả công hiệu, có trợ giúp giấc ngủ."

Dương Thiền tiếp nhận, cười nói: "Tẩu tử, thật tốt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười mà không nói — xem ta tốt như vậy như vậy hiền lành phân thượng, chỉ biết ta cỡ nào ôn nhu săn sóc , cho nên đừng như vậy thường xuyên tới tìm ta đi.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng nhẹ tươi cười, đưa tay đem một chén chè hạt sen đưa cho nàng.

Dương Tiễn đón ngọn đèn chiếu rọi, sâu thẳm như hắc đàm con ngươi giống nhau cũng chảy xuôi ngọn đèn đưa tình dư huy, làm cho người ta nghĩ lầm đó là một loại tên là ôn nhu cảm xúc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn phía của hắn hai tròng mắt, vi nhất hoảng hốt, chợt lại khôi phục thanh minh. Nàng nhìn chung quanh mọi người ái muội tươi cười một phen, lại nhìn nhìn hắn bình tĩnh mặt, đưa tay tiếp nhận, thản nhiên nói: "Cám ơn."

Dương Tiễn thật sâu nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, quay đầu không có nói cái gì nữa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi mâu liễm mục, cúi đầu uống trước mặt chè hạt sen, giống nhau không cảm giác được vừa rồi nhìn chăm chú.

 **14, Chương 14:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc một thân hoa lệ vô cùng màu đỏ chính trang, lần đầu tiên thượng đồ trang sức trang nhã, trên đầu trang sức giá trị xa xỉ châu báu cùng một chi màu vàng trâm cài, trên tay dẫn theo rạng rỡ sinh huy phỉ thúy vòng tay, không hiện thô tục, tôn quý hoa lệ bức người.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thu thập hảo tâm tình, sửa sang lại quần áo, chậm rì rì đẩy ra cửa phòng, liền thấy Dương Tiễn khoanh tay đứng ở trước của phòng.

Dương Tiễn nghe được tiếng vang xoay người lại, nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi có chút thất thần, bình thường nàng tươi mát thanh nhã, hôm nay mặc màu đỏ chính trang , nhưng thật ra có vẻ điềm tĩnh đoan trang, cao quý tao nhã.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn lúc này chờ đợi, có vài phần kinh ngạc, chính là không có toát ra mặt ngoài, sóng mắt lưu chuyển, nhợt nhạt cười nói: "Đợi lâu."

Dương Tiễn cũng không nói gì, chính là tiến lên vì nàng vãn hạ hai má rơi xuống phát ra, ngón tay sát trên mặt da thịt, hoạt đến nhĩ sau.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tươi cười nhất ngưng, miễn cưỡng cười cười, nói: "Thời gian không còn sớm, chạy nhanh xuất phát, ai cũng muốn đã muộn." Nói xong, liền sai thân hướng đại đường phương hướng đi đến.

Dương Tiễn tinh thần phức tạp nhìn của nàng bóng dáng, cũng khởi bước đuổi kịp.

Đi vào đại đường, cũng chỉ gặp Hao Thiên Khuyển ngồi xổm cửa thượng, những người khác cũng không gặp bóng dáng, Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, bọn họ nhân đâu?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển quay đầu phiêu nàng liếc mắt một cái, không có mở miệng, chính là lại nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm phía sau Dương Tiễn, liền nhảy dựng lên, nhảy đến Dương Tiễn bên chân, hưng phấn kêu to: "A, chủ nhân, ngươi đã đến rồi."

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ đầu của hắn, hỏi; "Tam muội bọn họ đâu?"

"Bọn họ nói đi trước một bước, làm cho chủ nhân cùng... Tam công chúa theo sau đuổi kịp, vốn bọn họ còn muốn đem ta cũng lôi đi, may mắn Hao Thiên Khuyển không theo."

"A."

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem tại trong mắt, âm thầm thề: 'Hôm nay, mặc kệ phát sinh chuyện gì đều tuyệt đối không cần tay hắn chạm vào ta a, trời biết Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu bao nhiêu năm không tẩy qua.'

Dương Tiễn pháp lực thực không phải cái , Hành Vân chỉ chốc lát sau liền thượng Cửu Trọng Thiên.

Này bách hoa viên nãi Cửu Trọng Thiên phía trên, duy nhất một chỗ có thể nhìn thấy thế gian hoa cỏ chỗ, mặc dù không bằng Dao Trì lệ cảnh, nhưng cũng rộng mở rất khác biệt.

Vào bách hoa viên, dọc theo thạch Tử Lộ hướng bên trong đi chính là bãi yến chỗ, bách hoa trong vườn một đường mùi thơm ngát từng trận, du hương tác vòng, như có như không. Càng là hướng bên trong đi, càng là thấm vào ruột gan, đại phiến đại phiến đóa hoa, tùy ý nở rộ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút kỳ quái, bọn họ hai người nhất cẩu một đường đi tới, nhưng lại không thấy những người khác tiên hữu.

Lại đi phía trước đi, rộng mở trong sáng, là nhất uông xanh lục đàm, tiếng nước róc rách, mịch mịch đi xuống lưu, thủy diện lóe lân lân ba quang, cảnh sắc thật tốt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vô tâm lưu ý đàm trung cảnh sắc, bởi vì nàng phát hiện rất tốt phong cảnh. Kia xanh lục đàm cầu đá thượng đứng một gã tiên tử, bởi vì cách có điểm xa, cho nên thấy không rõ của nàng khuôn mặt, chỉ thấy nàng khoác nhất kiện màu trắng áo choàng, vẫn đang không dấu mảnh khảnh dáng người, có thể tưởng tượng kia khẳng định là danh tuyệt đại giai nhân.

Nơi này trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng u tĩnh, tuyền bạn giai nhân, xa xa vọng đi qua giống như một bức bức hoạ cuộn tròn, liền như vậy nhìn, Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm tình cũng bình thản đứng lên.

'Chính là không biết kia tiểu mỹ nhân là vị ấy tiên tử.' nghĩ như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm liền ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Dương Tiễn, tưởng giữ xao vấn đáp một phen.

Này vừa nhấc đầu, liền xem thấy hắn ánh mắt, hắn hiện nay ánh mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm thập phần quen thuộc.

Này một trăm năm qua hắn nhìn ánh trăng thời điểm, đó là hiện tại này bộ dáng, phụ bắt tay vào làm, lược khẽ cau mày, coi như đau đớn, thiên lại có vô hạn hân hoan.

Ngao Thốn Tâm biết, này vấn đề, nàng thật sự đã không cần hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vội ho một tiếng, nhắc nhở Dương Tiễn một tiếng, nghiêng đầu, làm bộ như xem hoa, về phía trước đi đến.

Đi vào cầu đá, cũng là kinh động giai nhân, Hằng Nga tiên tử chậm rãi quay đầu đến, nhìn phía bên này, nhìn đến bọn họ, không, là nhìn đến Dương Tiễn kia một khắc, ánh mắt trăm chuyển ngàn hoa, giống như kinh ngạc giống như kinh hỉ giống như hoài niệm, cuối cùng lưu lại bình tĩnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt, không phải không dám, chính là cảm thấy không sao cả mà thôi.

Đi vào Hằng Nga tiên tử bên người, Ngao Thốn Tâm thế này mới tinh tế thưởng thức của nàng mô dạng, dung mạo cực vì tinh xảo, liễu diệp mi tiếp theo song ngập nước con ngươi, như nước ẩn tình, lại có chứa vô hạn ưu sầu, dáng người hơi hiển nhu nhược, khí chất trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng u buồn, quả nhiên kia phiên ai thấy cũng thích.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Tiễn không hỏi tốt ý tứ, trong lòng thở dài, mỉm cười, thấp giọng nói: "Tiên tử, đã lâu không thấy."

Hằng Nga tiên tử chấp tay áo che miệng, hỏi: "Nhị vị vì sao hướng bên này mà đi, yến hội nhưng là xảy ra bách hoa viên cửa chính bên kia?" Thanh âm thanh nhã uyển chuyển, mềm mại trung mang theo vài phần trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, nghe thấy thanh âm, liền làm cho người ta say.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Tưởng là ta lưỡng đi lầm đường."

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm ảo não — hỗn đản Dương Tiễn, biết rõ nàng đi nhầm , cũng không nói cho nàng, là ý định làm cho nàng mất mặt đi.

Hằng Nga tiên tử thở dài, mang theo nhè nhẹ ưu sầu nói: "Tưởng là Hằng Nga lo lắng không chu toàn, chưa phái tiên nga xuất ngoại nghênh đón..."

Nàng mày liễu nhíu lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy cũng thập phần thương tiếc, vội vàng trấn an nói: "Bên này phong cảnh mê người, làm cho người ta tâm tình bình thản, này vừa đi sai nhưng thật ra làm cho chúng ta rất vui mừng."

Dương Tiễn cũng thấp giọng nói: "Tiên tử, không cần tự trách, nơi này cảnh sắc tuyệt đẹp, ven đường đi tới cũng thấm vào ruột gan."

Hằng Nga tiên tử nghe xong, che miệng cười nói: "Cũng là ngẫu ngộ, cùng nhau đi, được?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của nàng tươi cười, thầm nghĩ đến một câu thơ — nhất kia ngoái đầu nhìn lại cười, tất cả phong tình vòng đuôi lông mày.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử sóng vai đi tới, Dương Tiễn chậm từng bước theo ở phía sau, xuyên qua Mai Lâm liền nhìn đến yến tràng.

Đến yến tràng, vốn là cùng nàng sóng vai mà đi Ngao Thốn Tâm liền dừng một chút thân mình, làm cho Hằng Nga tiên tử tiên tiến, chính mình chờ thượng Dương Tiễn lại sóng vai đi vào yến tràng.

Ba người nhất cẩu như vậy chân thành đi đến, mặc dù không phải có chút chói mắt, nhưng ba người thân phận các hữu bàn đu dây, Hằng Nga tiên tử là chủ thỉnh không nói, Dương Tiễn thân phận cũng là không phải chê phần đông, như thế nhưng thật ra thu được phần đông mịt mờ đánh giá.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiến tràng liền đả khởi hoàn toàn tinh thần, bưng kia cao quý tao nhã phạm nhi, dù sao Dương Tiễn thân phận xấu hổ, hành vi cao điệu, "Nghe điệu không nghe tuyên" ước định mặc dù e ngại Thiên đình thể diện ở mặt ngoài là không có mọi người đều biết, nhưng tại ngầm chúng tiên sợ là truyền phiên .

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ có cái cao như vậy điệu trượng phu, thê tử tuyệt không có thể lơi lỏng, bị nhân xem thường liền — mổ bụng tự sát đi!

May mắn này chính là tư yến, sở đến người đều là Hằng Nga tiên tử giao hảo tiên hữu, nhưng thật ra không có gì chuyện này đáng giá chú ý .

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem xem bên trong mấy án vị trí, đã đến nhiều nhân, phần lớn tiên hữu đều là không biết, nhận thức không sai biệt lắm đều đến tề .

Chủ tọa hai cái vị đều không, nghĩ đến là lưu cho Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng Bách Hoa tiên tử, một cái là chủ thỉnh một cái là viên chủ. Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Bách Hoa tiên tử không quen, nhưng là cảm thán Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng Bách Hoa tiên tử giao tình tốt lắm, ngay cả bãi cái yến hội cũng khả theo lãnh lạnh tanh Quảng Hàn cung, đổi thành quần phương tranh diễm bách hoa viên.

Dù sao không phải quan yến, trừ bỏ chủ tọa, đổ không có gì lần đầu tòa chi phân, đa số đều là quan hệ tốt tiên hữu thành quần kết đội ngồi vào cùng nơi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xa xa xem qua đi, kia nhất đống lớn ngồi xuống, sắp xếp tọa cùng một chỗ chính là của nàng người quen , thuận kim đồng hồ sổ đến, Dương Thiền, của nàng Tứ đường tỷ Đông Hải tứ công chúa Ngao Thính Tâm, còn có một không biết tiên tử một bàn, cách vách không một bàn, tam thái tử Na Tra cùng Thiên Bồng nguyên soái một bàn, ngay cả anh thể Mai Sơn huynh đệ chen chúc tại một bàn.

Kia không một bàn khẳng định là lưu cho nàng cùng Dương Tiễn, nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm liền nhìn đến của nàng hảo đường tỷ phát hiện thân ảnh của nàng, kinh hỉ vạn phần đứng lên, hét lớn: "Thốn Tâm."

Kia thanh kêu sợ hãi, có thể nói nhất tuyệt, làm cho yến hội thượng sở hữu mịt mờ đánh giá ánh mắt trở nên bỏ gian tà theo chính nghĩa , Ngao Thốn Tâm đều muốn che mặt trang người qua đường Giáp , nề hà đội hữu không cho lực, nhìn Ngao Thính Tâm kia còn muốn phi phác tới được tư thái, còn có bên cạnh này tuyệt đại tao nhã Dạ Quang thể, thật sự là phía trước có sài lang giữ có hổ báo.

— ai nha, của ta hảo đường tỷ, ngươi kia đoan trang hào phóng hình tượng đâu, tuy rằng mọi người đều biết nói, ta rất mỹ lệ ôn nhu, xinh đẹp mê người, nhưng ngươi cũng không cần như vậy kích động a, hai ta không lâu mới thấy qua, ngươi không cần đối ta một ngày không thấy như cách tam thu.

— này nhiệt tình a, thật thật tiêu thụ không dậy nổi.

 **15, Chương 15:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn mới vừa vào tịch, Ngao Thính Tâm liền đã trúng lại đây, bắt được của nàng hai tay không để, ý cười ngâm ngâm nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi đã tới, khả cấp chết ta , còn tưởng rằng ngươi đừng tới đâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nàng tình chân ý thiết, cũng trở về cái tươi cười, nói: "Này không phải đến sao, nhưng mà là đi lầm đường, tha điểm thời gian thôi."

"Làm sao có thể?" Ngao Thính Tâm vừa nghe, kinh ngạc nói: "Hai người đều đi nhầm ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, không nói, vừa vặn tiểu tiên đồng lại đây phụng trà, liền tránh ra nàng nắm chặt hai tay, tiếp nhận trà thơm, thuận tiện đưa cho Dương Tiễn một ly.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đang cầm trà trản, tiện đà từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá nàng vài lần, cười nói: "Hôm nay Tứ đường tỷ ngươi thật sự rất mỹ lệ động lòng người đâu."

Ngao Thính Tâm vừa nghe, đôi mắt đẹp nháy mắt, nói: "Liền hôm nay sao, chẳng lẽ ta bình thường sẽ không xinh đẹp động lòng người ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm uống ngụm trà, còn không có mở miệng, nàng liền trước mở miệng, "Cũng là, bình thường ngươi việc ta cũng việc, đôi ta gặp cái mặt cũng khó, trách không được ngươi chỉ ca ngợi ta hôm nay, bởi vì ngày mai muốn gặp cũng sợ là gặp không được."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, lời này không có gì không đúng, chính là nghe qua là lạ , liền cười nói: "Ngươi nếu tưởng ta, nhiều đến dương phủ xem ta là được, nói cái gì muốn gặp cũng sợ gặp không được nói nhi."

Ngao Thính Tâm thấp giọng nói: "Ta kia không phải quan tâm ngươi sao? Có thấy hay không đổ không có gì, chỉ cần làm cho ta biết ngươi qua hảo là đến nơi, không thông thường ngươi, không biết ngươi qua được không, lòng ta không hề an."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình, giương mắt nhìn về phía nàng, theo nàng tầm mắt nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, nhất thời ngộ .

Năm đó Ngao Thốn Tâm vì Dương Tiễn, vứt bỏ Tây Hải cha mẹ, cũng bị hạ chỉ không thể bước vào Tây Hải nửa bước, mặc dù không xoá tên đổ thành không nhà để về người.

Ngao Thính Tâm vẫn là cái ôn nhu săn sóc nữ tử, hiện nay vì nàng nói ra như thế lời nói, nhất định cũng là muốn vì nàng Dương Tiễn một cái hứa hẹn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không đợi Dương Tiễn mở miệng, ôn nhu nói: "Như thế Thốn Tâm nói sai nói , Tứ đường tỷ chớ trách a, Tứ đường tỷ đương nhiên mỗi ngày đều xinh đẹp động lòng người a."

"Thốn Tâm..." Ngao Thính Tâm gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh gãy nàng, có chút nóng nảy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, cấp Ngao Thính Tâm thêm chén trà, sau đó cầm tay nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Thốn Tâm mỗi ngày đều qua rất khá, nếu là Tứ đường tỷ thật sự quan tâm, liền nhiều đến xem ta, Thốn Tâm cũng là vui mừng thật sự đâu."

Ngao Thính Tâm nhìn của nàng động tác, nghe xong lời của nàng, bất đắc dĩ, vẫn là dạng nổi lên ôn nhu tươi cười: "Vậy ngươi đừng chê ta phiền , ta có không phải đi tìm ngươi tụ tụ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vội vàng gật đầu xưng là.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đổ không phải sợ xấu hổ, bởi vì vô luận như thế nào Dương Tiễn cũng không sẽ làm nàng khó xử, chính là cảm thấy nam nhân hứa hẹn a, kia có ích lợi gì a.

Đại hôn đêm đó, hắn cũng không nói qua: 'Dương Tiễn thê tử vị trí, chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm một người.'

Nàng từng xem qua như vậy một câu, trên thế giới có tam dạng này nọ không thể tin tưởng: nam nhân hứa hẹn, nam nhân cảm tình, nam nhân lý do.

Hơn nữa, nàng cho tới bây giờ liền không tin có thể dựa vào một cái lời hứa, tới đến một người nam nhân. Nếu thật sự có thể đi, kia nhiều buồn cười thật đáng buồn.

"Xem, Bách Hoa tiên tử đến."

Đang cùng Ngao Thính Tâm, Dương Thiền trò chuyện với nhau thật vui Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe được không biết vị ấy tiên hữu thanh âm, quay lại đầu đi xem liếc mắt một cái, Bách Hoa tiên tử chính xuyên qua hậu đường, hướng chủ tọa đi đến.

Đợi cho Bách Hoa tiên tử vào tịch, Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng đứng lên, hắn hai người cho nhau kính đệ một chén rượu, này quỳnh hoa yến, liền xem như chân chính bắt đầu.

Quang trù, ti trúc chi tiếng vang lên, ôn nhu nhạc phù chạy cho trong đám người, lẳng lặng chảy xuôi. Chúng tiên hữu tại đây giống như hoa mỹ hài hòa không khí bên trong cười nhẹ thiển đàm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Thính Tâm trò chuyện với nhau một lát, Dương Thiền cùng kia không biết tên tiên tử cũng thấu lại đây.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng một cái, mặt mày gian, có vài phần quen thuộc, nhưng cũng không biết, liền hỏi: "Này là vị ấy tiên tử, bộ dạng đổ tiêu trí thật sự."

Dương Thiền nghe nói, khẽ cười một tiếng, nói "Đây là vừa nhận thức Lan Khê tiên tử."

Lan Khê tiên tử giơ lên chén rượu, nói: "Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa, lâu nghe thấy đại danh, Lan Khê mượn rượu kính ngươi một ly, trước làm vì kính." Nói xong liền một ly phạm.

"Làm sao." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng giơ lên chén rượu, cười cười, thản nhiên ứng một câu, cũng liên can rốt cuộc.

— nha , là ý định bẩn thỉu ta đi, còn kêu ta cái kia danh hiệu, chẳng lẽ không biết nói ta đã muốn bị hạ lệnh không thể bước vào Tây Hải nửa bước sao? Hiện tại kia, người nào nhìn thấy nàng không phải kêu "Tam công chúa" phải .

Lan Khê tiên tử phạm một ly sau, liền đứng dậy cầm lấy tân chén rượu đi vào Dương Tiễn trước mặt, thản nhiên cười nói: "Tiểu tiên hướng đến đều bội phục anh hùng, Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân thực anh hùng là cũng, tiểu tiên kính ngươi một ly." Nói xong cũng không động, liền như vậy nhìn Dương Tiễn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, nhìn nhìn của nàng mặt, rốt cục biết nàng có điểm giống ai, nàng mặt mày gian tẫn hiển u buồn, xem nàng kia u buồn bộ dáng thật sự rất đẹp, có vài phần giống chủ tọa thượng vị kia Nguyệt cung tiên tử nhíu mi bộ dáng.

Dương Tiễn đứng lên, lại không đưa tay đi tiếp chén trản, chính là thản nhiên nói: "Dương Tiễn gì đức gì có thể, đảm nhiệm thực anh hùng."

Hắn ngữ khí trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, thanh âm cũng không thế nào trầm thấp, nhưng tổng có thể làm cho người ta tâm tình bình tĩnh trở lại, cảm thấy thực an tâm, mọi sự đại sự không đủ vì quải.

Lan Khê tiên tử không nói lời nào, chính là cố chấp không chịu buông chén rượu.

Dương Tiễn thấy thế nhìn quanh hạ bên cạnh, nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm hưng trí bừng bừng ánh mắt khi, tựa hồ dừng lại một cái chớp mắt, lại tựa hồ không có, hắn rốt cục tiếp nhận chén trản, mỉm cười, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Lan Khê tiên tử nở nụ cười, kia giống như là cảm thấy mỹ mãn tươi cười, của nàng ánh mắt doanh đầy ý cười, có thể mị hoặc lòng người, phải biết rằng mỹ nhân u buồn thời điểm làm cho người ta lòng có thương tiếc, mà khi nàng nét mặt tươi cười như hoa thời điểm, lại càng làm cho lòng người động.

Đợi cho Lan Khê tiên tử trở lại chính mình chỗ ngồi thượng, quanh thân nhân cũng giống nhau quên vừa mới nhạc đệm, tiếp tục uống rượu nghe ca mua vui.

Ngao Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh vô ba khuôn mặt, thấp giọng cười nói: "Lan Khê tiên tử thật sự là cái đỉnh đỉnh tiểu mỹ nhân, Chân Quân nhưng thật ra diễm phúc sâu a."

Dương Tiễn nhấp khẩu trà, cười nói: "Tam công chúa, chớ không phải là ghen tị?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt nhìn hắn, thản nhiên nói: "Ta chỉ là ở sợ hãi than thực Quân Bảo đao chưa lão, còn có thể lừa gái tiểu cô nương."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lời này kỳ thật nói được thực chột dạ, kia Lan Khê tiên tử chỉ có không đến một trăm tiên linh, tương đối khác thần tiên đổ thật là tiểu cô nương, nhưng nói Dương Tiễn 'Bảo đao chưa lão' còn có điểm qua, dù sao Dương Tiễn hơn nữa phàm thể mấy tuổi cũng mới không sai biệt lắm hai trăm mà thôi, tại khác thần tiên đối lập hạ, cũng bất quá là cái tiểu tử.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm chính mình không tính trước kia, kiếp cũng đã muốn không sai biệt lắm thất trăm tuổi , cùng Dương Tiễn tính đứng lên chính là tỷ đệ luyến , nhưng mà mọi người tựa hồ cũng chưa chú ý vấn đề này là được.

Gần nhất thần tiên sinh mệnh rất dài lâu, mọi người nào có nhàn tâm tính toán tiên linh, chú ý phương diện này vấn đề; thứ hai Thiên đình phối ngẫu cho tới nay đều là như vậy, Ngọc đế cùng Vương mẫu cũng là kém thật nhiều, so với Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm tỷ đệ luyến, bọn họ chính là tiêu chuẩn già trẻ luyến ; tam đến thôi, Dương Tiễn cả đời nhấp nhô, cho nên tính tình thành thục ổn trọng, Ngao Thốn Tâm là Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa, nuông chiều từ bé, nhưng thật ra thật thật yếu ớt thật sự, bất lưu ý, ai sẽ nói bọn họ tỷ đệ xứng.

Dương Tiễn nghe xong lời của nàng, tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn nàng: "Nga?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vốn liền chính chột dạ , vừa mới như vậy nhất tưởng, còn có loại trâu già gặm cỏ non kình nhi, mà chính nàng chính là kia lão ngưu, cho nên nghe được Dương Tiễn kia thanh trêu tức trả lời, đầu óc trong nháy mắt liền sung huyết , lại còn nhớ rõ đây là người khác yến hội, có người bên ngoài vây xem , liền dạng nổi lên tao nhã hào phóng tươi cười, ôn nhu nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi thật đúng là đã cho ta ghen tị, ta muốn là ghen tị, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn có thể uống đến kia chén rượu, vừa rồi trực tiếp liền đem trận này tử cấp xốc, cho ngươi nơi nơi câu dẫn tiểu cô nương, không biết sống chết."

Dương Tiễn nghe nàng như vậy vừa nói, xì một tiếng bật cười, dùng ngón trỏ điểm điểm Ngao Thốn Tâm cái trán, ánh mắt mang theo nhiều điểm sủng nịch: "Ngươi a..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn đột nhiên bùng nổ tươi cười sợ ngây người, mắt thấy bình thường như vậy đạm mạc một người, ngay cả cười rộ lên cũng là trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng kỳ cục, đột nhiên gian cười đến như vậy sáng sủa, lạnh lùng khí chất cũng không thấy, ngay cả ánh mắt ấm áp đứng lên, cho nên ngay cả hôm nay không cho Dương Tiễn thủ chạm vào chính mình lời thề đều quên .

Trong lòng nàng đầu thầm nghĩ như vậy một câu — Dương Tiễn này hóa, nên không phải nhìn thấy Hằng Nga tiên tử rất hưng phấn , đầu óc rút đi.

Vô luận Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng nghĩ như thế nào, người bên ngoài chỉ thấy được Ngao Thốn Tâm ôn nhu cười nói nói mấy câu, luôn luôn lạnh lùng Dương Tiễn liền cười đến như vậy ôn nhu, sau đó lại xem bọn hắn như vậy vô cùng thân thiết hành vi, chúng tiên đều cho rằng bọn họ vợ chồng lưỡng thật là phu thê tình thâm.

Cho nên làm Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, còn chưa kịp cảm thán Dương Tiễn kia tư gien không sai, tươi cười đẹp mặt đến nàng đều háo sắc , trước hết cảm nhận được người bên ngoài quỷ dị tầm mắt.

— Tứ đường tỷ tuy rằng ngươi là ta trưởng bối nhưng đừng dùng cái loại này cảm giác sâu sắc vui mừng ánh mắt nhìn ta, Hao Thiên Khuyển ta không muốn cướp ngươi xương cốt đừng dùng cái loại này ngạo kiều tiểu ánh mắt trừng mắt ta, còn có kia Lan Khê tiên tử ta không thưởng ngươi nam nhân đi đừng dùng cái loại này phẫn hận ánh mắt gạt bỏ ta a, còn có người đó ai ai...

 **16, Chương 16:**

Rượu qua ba tuần, Bách Hoa tiên tử đứng dậy, giơ lên chén trản, cười khanh khách nói: "Chư vị tiên hữu, lần này quang cảnh trăm hảo, hân vinh đợi hưng, bách hoa hôm nay mượn Hằng Nga tiên tử tiệc rượu, hướng các vị chúc mừng ." Nói xong, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Chúng tiên cũng cầm lấy chén trản, đều hạ nói.

Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng đứng lên, đối Bách Hoa tiên tử cười nói: "Hôm nay cảm tạ ngươi mượn dư nơi sân, Hằng Nga cần phải kính ngươi một ly."

Bách Hoa tiên tử che miệng cười khẽ: "Nói cái gì cảm tạ đâu, hạnh Hằng Nga tiên tử bãi yến, phương một phen náo nhiệt, này bách hoa viên bình thường cũng yên tĩnh thật sự, nói như vậy, bách hoa cũng muốn kính tiên tử một ly mới tốt."

Bách Hoa tiên tử cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử hai người không hổ là tiểu mỹ nhân, một cái tiên phong ngông nghênh một cái thanh cao cao ngạo, đứng chung một chỗ hình ảnh thật sự là mỹ thật sự, thích chưng diện chi tâm nhân đều có chi, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không ngoại lệ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn các nàng, trong mắt đựng ý cười, trong đầu lại tại bát quái không phân quan sự tình, bởi vì tại truyền thuyết thần thoại trung, Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng Bách Hoa tiên tử cũng không có này tỷ muội tình thâm.

Bách Hoa tiên tử này thần tiên, tại Thiên đình địa vị coi như không thấp, nàng đảm nhiệm là xinh đẹp nhất nhiệm vụ, quản lý thiên thượng nhân gian một trăm trồng hoa, cũng thống lĩnh bách hoa đứng đầu. Phụ trách bách hoa mở ra, suy bại, nhan sắc, mùi, sinh trưởng địa điểm, các loại bách hoa tương quan sự vụ.

Hằng Nga tiên tử, bản làm Hằng Nga, Hậu Nghệ chi thê, Giang Tô nhân. Nhân ăn bẻo Hậu Nghệ tự Tây Vương mẫu xứ sở đạo bất tử dược mà bôn nguyệt.

Về phần các nàng chuyện xưa, nghe nói có như vậy một lần, thiên thượng tiên giới Vương mẫu nương nương ngày sinh ngày, đàn tiên đến hạ, ngũ giới đến hướng, vì biểu hiện tiên giới phồn hoa cùng hưng thịnh, trăm điểu tiên tử đưa tới trăm điểu, bách thú đại tiên kết tề bách thú, trong lúc nhất thời Thiên đình nội liền quý hiếm đặc dị điểu thú đàn vũ, hết sức náo nhiệt. Hằng Nga tiên tử thấy thế vì lấy lòng Vương mẫu, đề nghị Bách Hoa tiên tử làm cho trăm hoa đua nở tăng thêm sắc mặt vui mừng, nhưng là các hoa mở ra cũng có thời tiết, vi khi mở ra hội đã bị các giới trừng phạt, vì thế Bách Hoa tiên tử cự tuyệt Hằng Nga tiên tử đề nghị, tại ngũ giới tôn giả cùng bản giới tiên nhân trước mặt Hằng Nga tiên tử cảm thấy thậm vô mặt, vì thế ghi hận trong lòng, vẫn tưởng trả thù.

Sau lại Bách Hoa tiên tử quả thực bị Hằng Nga tiên tử hãm hại trả thù, nhân nhân gian đế vương Vũ Tắc Thiên chi lệnh, bách hoa tại trời đông giá rét tề thả mà bị Ngọc đế biếm tới thế gian, trải qua mấy lần kiếp nạn sau, chung trùng tu chính quả, trở về Thiên đình.

Thật không biết là truyền thuyết không cho lực, vẫn là sau lại phát sinh thay đổi như thế nào , chỉ hy vọng đến như vậy một ngày chính mình còn tại, có thể muốn đem sự tình tiền căn hậu quả hiểu biết rõ ràng, thuận tiện vây xem một chút, nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn chủ tọa trình diễn tỷ muội tình thâm, chỉ cảm thấy hết sức buồn cười.

Như vậy sau một lúc lâu, Bách Hoa tiên tử không an phận , lại đứng lên, nói: "Hiện tại là có rượu có nhạc, khả nếu yến hội vô vũ mua vui, quả thật chuyện ăn năn nhất cọc, hiện tại chúng ta thỉnh Hằng Nga tiên tử hiến vũ một khúc như thế nào?"

Vừa dứt lời, còn có cái tiên hữu vỗ tay trầm trồ khen ngợi, theo sau chúng tiên hữu nhóm cũng vỗ tay nịnh hót , đem Hằng Nga kỹ thuật nhảy khoa được thiên hạ vô song.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng tay trái bốc lên một viên nho nhét vào trong lời nói, ánh mắt nghiền ngẫm nhìn này hết thảy — ha ha, thì ra thần tiên cũng lưu hành nịnh hót .

Hằng Nga tiên tử đứng lên, thản nhiên nói: "Chúng tiên hữu khen trật rồi."

"Hằng Nga tiên tử khiêm tốn , nếu nói kỹ thuật nhảy thứ nhất tiên tử, đương nhiên ai cũng so ra kém Hằng Nga tiên tử, mọi người nói đúng không đối?" Bách Hoa tiên tử quay sang, nói.

Dưới chúng tiên hữu lập tức đều đồng ý, trong đó Thiên Bồng nguyên soái nhất sinh động, sợ là uống rượu , chỉ thấy hắn say khướt quay đầu vừa thấy, vỗ tay, thật cao hứng reo lên: "Hằng Nga tiên tử hiến vũ hảo, hảo, hảo."

Bách Hoa tiên tử thấy thế nói: "Xem, mọi người đều thực chờ mong đâu, Hằng Nga tiên tử liền vì chúng tiên hữu bày ra một đoạn kỹ thuật nhảy đi."

Hằng Nga tiên tử giương mắt nhìn lên, chúng tiên hữu cũng là vẻ mặt chờ mong nhìn phía nàng, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, lại chân thành đi hướng hậu đường.

Bách Hoa tiên tử xảo tiếu thản nhiên đưa tay, nói: "Thỉnh Hằng Nga tiên tử hiến vũ." Sau đó vỗ nhẹ nhẹ vỗ tay.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng ngẩng đầu nhìn đi, chỉ thấy một đám đàn tiên nữ nối đuôi nhau mà ra, người người dung giản diễm lệ, độc nhất vô nhị.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút nghi hoặc, chẳng lẽ Hằng Nga tiên tử không khiêu múa đơn, phải biết rằng trong truyền thuyết Hằng Nga tiên tử là từ váy dài múa đơn — xưng bá thiên giới.

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu thấp giọng hỏi bên cạnh Tứ đường tỷ, Tứ đường tỷ khẽ cười nói: "Hằng Nga tiên tử vô luận múa đơn vẫn là đàn vũ cũng là khiêu vô cùng tốt ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, chỉ có thể âm thầm lắc đầu, trách không được lúc trước Ngao Thốn Tâm không thắng được người ta — này Hằng Nga tiên tử tại thiên giới chẳng những là được xưng đệ nhất mỹ nữ, kỹ thuật nhảy thứ nhất, người ta vẫn là cái xuất sắc vũ đạo đại sư, thật là có mỹ mạo có thực lực lại có quyết đoán, lại nhìn một cái tràng thượng tiên hữu số lượng, xem ra còn muốn hơn nữa có nhân duyên, hoặc là nói có nhân mạch.

Tiên nhạc chợt vang, như mộc xuân phong. Này tiên nữ tùy âm nhạc mà chậm rãi khởi vũ, vũ giản chân đi xiêu vẹo, thập phần xinh đẹp. Một trận tiên nhạc qua đi, tiên nữ trong tay ti mang nhẹ nhàng vũ động, phối hợp mềm nhẹ âm nhạc nhẹ nhàng vũ động, xếp thành hai liệt.

Hai đội tố nga tiên tử kỹ thuật nhảy làm cho chúng tiên hữu say mê không thôi, một trận càng mềm nhẹ âm nhạc vang lên, hai liệt tiên nữ tả hữu tách ra, nhất nữ tử đột nhiên xuất hiện tại chúng tiên nữ bên trong. Quần áo váy dài, mái tóc phiêu phiêu.

Thì phải là Hằng Nga tiên tử, của nàng bộ pháp cực kỳ huyền diệu, tại chúng tiên nữ phụ trợ hạ càng biểu hiện ra vũ giản cao siêu. Chung quanh này xinh đẹp như hoa tiên nữ tại Hằng Nga làm nổi bật dưới biện phật mất đi nét mặt, toàn trường tựa hồ chỉ còn lại có một cái Hằng Nga.

Như vậy một khắc, Ngao Thốn Tâm đều không thể không cảm thán, Hằng Nga tiên tử được xưng thiên giới đệ nhất mỹ nữ quả nhiên là danh bất hư truyền, bình thường nàng không khiêu vũ khi liền mỹ đắc tượng bức tranh thuỷ mặc, trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thật sự, nhảy lên vũ đến, điên đảo chúng sinh, mỹ không thể nói, xem này trong sân tiên nhân đều xem như si như túy.

Nhưng mà Hằng Nga tiên tử tuy đẹp, đẹp không gì sánh nổi, nhưng là còn đến không được nhiễu loạn chúng tiên bản tâm thời điểm. Chúng tiên đều là tu luyện nhiều năm, bản tâm đối nữ sắc phòng ngự tự nhiên là cực cao . Nay, đối Hằng Nga tiên tử chỉ không phải là một loại quý mà thôi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngắm như vậy liếc mắt một cái Dương Tiễn, sau đó nhìn chung quanh hạ chúng tiên hữu, chỉ thấy Thiên Bồng nguyên soái mắt mạo lục quang gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Hằng Nga tiên tử, dùng sức vỗ tay, nước miếng cảm thấy tí tách tưởng đi xuống chảy, rất có về sau Trư Bát Giới phong phạm, khác chúng tiên hữu cũng là đôi mở thật to nhìn phía nàng, chỉ sợ đổ vào cái gì, số ít vài cái mắt lộ quý.

Đối lập một phen sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ vẫn là nhà mình trượng phu bình tĩnh bình tĩnh, khác tiên hữu đều là hỉ giận hiện ra sắc, chỉ có nàng trượng phu tuy rằng cũng là nhìn chằm chằm Hằng Nga tiên tử xem, chỉ thấy hắn sắc mặt như thường, bình tĩnh vô ba, duy nhất biểu hiện chính là nắm chén trản thủ, kia mặt trên gân xanh đều phải tuôn ra đến đây.

— ai nha, trên thế giới nam nhân đều là tra, các nữ nhân cũng không dám yêu cầu nhiều lắm, chỉ có thể đối lập tìm cái chẳng phải tra .

Tiên nhạc vẫn như cũ lại tấu , Hằng Nga vũ đạo vẫn như cũ tại khiêu . Làn váy bay lên, giản thái tuyệt đẹp. Băng liêm che đậy, minh đang bay loạn, như ánh trăng giống như thê lương, giống như lộ hoa giống như thưa thớt, trong suốt tố yếp, khi trang tịnh tẩy.

 **17, Chương 17:**

Yến hội đã chấm dứt, chúng tiên hữu nhóm hàn huyên một phen, tất nhiên là dẹp đường hồi phủ. Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt xem mũi, lỗ mũi tâm đứng ở Ngao Thính Tâm trước mặt, nghe nàng thao thao bất tuyệt lải nhải, còn không thể đi thần, tại nàng nói được gạn đục khơi trong chỗ, nọa nọa ứng một tiếng.

Rốt cục tại nàng nói được miệng khô lưỡi khô hết sức, Ngao Thốn Tâm khuyên can mãi, cuối cùng là làm cho nàng buông tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn theo nàng bóng dáng, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mang theo chạy ra sinh thiên may mắn kéo Dương Tiễn ống tay áo liền đáp mây bay mà đi.

Nhưng là đại khái pháp quyết kháp có điểm cấp, phía sau lại mang theo một người, đụn mây không xong, cả người về phía sau va chạm.

Phía sau Dương Tiễn thong dong cầm tay nàng cổ tay, không hoảng hốt bất loạn, từ phía sau đỡ nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu, thản nhiên cười cười, nói: "Đa tạ ."

Dương Tiễn nhìn chăm chú nhìn nàng, ôm lấy môi cười cười, ý cười nhiễm thượng của hắn mắt.

Dương Tiễn vóc người so với Ngao Thốn Tâm cao thượng rất nhiều, nhân bọn họ nhân tại giữa không trung, hắn lại phù lãm tại nàng bên hông, nay này độ cao, của nàng mi tâm hoàn toàn gặp phải của hắn hàm.

Hắn một tay ôm lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, thoáng cúi xuống thân đến, trên tay dùng sức, đem thân thể của nàng tử hướng lên trên nói ra nhắc tới, liền chui đầu vào nàng cổ, bạc môi cự nàng gáy thượng da thịt, ứng còn có một hai tấc khoảng cách, dù chưa chân chính đụng vào, nhưng hắn hơi thở trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, hơi hơi phụt lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hô hấp chưa loạn lại nhịn không được hơi hơi run rẩy, bên tai tất cả đều là của hắn tiếng hít thở, càng ngày càng rõ ràng, nhưng ai cũng không có nhúc nhích, về phía trước hoặc lùi bước, giống như ai trước động sẽ thua dường như.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong đầu nhân cắn tay nhỏ bé khăn — ngươi nha rốt cuộc muốn làm sao, muốn cũng sắp điểm, lề mề , nếu không nhanh chút, lão nương liền bá vương cứng rắn thượng cung .

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ này tư thái như thế ái muội duy mỹ, khả không chịu nổi trông được không còn dùng được. Tại nàng rốt cục nhịn không được vươn ma trảo muốn ăn điểm mỹ nhân đậu hủ, Dương Tiễn phi thường không hợp khi buông ra nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện tại cảm thụ giống như là thiên thượng điệu vịt quay chân , chuẩn bị cắn một ngụm, ai biết đó là tại trong mộng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, oán hận dắt chính mình ống tay áo, bỗng nhiên một cái thon dài ấm áp bàn tay to thân lại đây kéo tay nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn tay hắn, ngón tay tiêm dài, khớp xương vi đột, là mỹ nhân thủ, xem xét xong. Giương mắt, Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, trong nháy mắt, nàng lưu ý đến miệng hắn giác mấy không thể tra độ cong cùng đáy mắt mơ hồ ý cười.

"Khụ." Dương Tiễn nắm tay khụ một tiếng, khinh khẽ cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Ta mang ngươi đi."

Dương Tiễn lôi kéo nàng, thúc dục cái pháp quyết củng cố hạ đấu vân, căn bản không cần kháp, làm cho Ngao Thốn Tâm hảo là hâm mộ, hai người đang chuẩn bị giá đi...

"Chân Quân xin dừng bước."

Đó là Hằng Nga tiên tử thanh âm, phía sau thanh âm nghe không đúng thiết, Ngao Thốn Tâm tự nhiên quay đầu hướng thanh âm truyền đến phương hướng nhìn lại, Hằng Nga tiên tử chính đáp mây bay hướng bên này bay tới.

Chỉ trong nháy mắt, cơ hồ mau giống như phía trước ái muội đều là của nàng ảo giác, lại quay đầu khi, Dương Tiễn đã muốn buông lỏng ra tay nàng, phản quang hạ Ngao Thốn Tâm căn bản không kịp thấy rõ hắn đáy mắt ra sao ý, càng nhiều ánh sáng chiết xạ nhập nàng trong mắt chói mắt, cúi đầu nhìn chính mình thủ, đáy lòng thế nhưng không khỏi sinh vài phần buồn bã.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liễm mâu, đối lập hạ hai người khoảng cách, chỉ có một tay chi cách, nhưng trên thực tế hai người trong lúc đó khoảng cách cho dù như chân trời.

Thiên đạo không thể trái, cho dù song phương cũng không yêu, nhưng này đoạn nhất định duyên cùng phân vẫn là đem bọn họ kéo thật sự gần, lại cách thật sự xa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lấy lại tinh thần, Hằng Nga tiên tử đã muốn đi vào hai người trước mặt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn phía nàng, áo trắng váy dài, dài thân ngọc lập, quanh thân ánh huỳnh quang phi vũ.

Hằng Nga tiên tử nhẹ nhàng cúi đầu, nói: "Chân Quân, khả mượn từng bước nói chuyện."

Nửa ngày, Dương Tiễn vuốt cằm, sau đó nghiêng đầu nói khẽ với Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Ngươi ở bên cạnh chờ ta trong chốc lát, có lẽ nơi nơi đi dạo, ta sau đó trở về."

Hằng Nga tiên tử giật mình, mân mân môi, không nói gì, đáp mây bay đi trước từng bước.

Dương Tiễn chưa cùng thượng, chính là ánh mắt vẫn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tự nhiên trở lại nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn, theo bản năng lại đánh giá một chút hắn, hắn mẫn cảm cảm thấy được của nàng đánh giá, híp lại hí mắt, nghiêng đầu tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, cuối cùng không có mở miệng, ánh mắt lại vẫn như cũ không có rời đi nàng.

Dương Tiễn như là thở dài, nói: "Chờ ta." Sau đó thú nhận Hành Vân, hướng Hằng Nga tiên tử phương hướng bước vào.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có nơi nơi chuyển động, nàng chính là đứng ở biển mây thượng, nhìn phía phía dưới thế giới, ánh mắt ngân nga sâu xa, tựa hồ nghĩ cái gì, tựa hồ lại cái gì cũng chưa tưởng.

Qua không bao lâu, Dương Tiễn sẽ trở lại , khi đó của hắn khuôn mặt thực bình thường, nhưng mà ánh mắt lại như nùng trù mặc nghiên mực, thâm trầm hóa không ra.

Bóng đêm chính nùng, gió đêm từ từ thổi tới, Dương Tiễn ngồi ngay ngắn tại đình viện bên trong, nâng chén chè chén, nhu hòa ánh trăng sái đầy của hắn toàn thân, giống nhau trong thiên địa liền còn lại hắn một người, hắn liền như vậy một cái tư thế đã muốn bảo trì ngàn năm vạn năm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tắm rửa qua đi, chân thành đi ở trở về phòng trên đường, bởi vì không yên lòng đi tới, nhưng lại trong lúc vô tình đã tới đình viện, nhìn đến chính là như vậy một màn.

Này tình hình rõ ràng cùng dĩ vãng không có gì bất đồng, chính là so với chi dĩ vãng, hôm nay hắn hết sức cô đơn, vốn định xoay người rời đi, cuối cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm lại không tự chủ được tới gần hắn.

Đến gần, Ngao Thốn Tâm này mới nhìn rõ hắn, hắn ngưỡng đối mặt bầu trời đêm, có lẽ nói đúng bầu trời đêm thượng Minh Nguyệt, nàng xem không thấy của hắn ánh mắt, khuôn mặt rõ ràng trước sau như một bình tĩnh, nhưng nàng lại cảm thấy của hắn khuôn mặt mang theo vô tận ưu thương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm giãy dụa, nàng tưởng trở về, thật sự không nghĩ ở trong này sắm vai tri tâm tỷ tỷ, kia công tác làm tốt không có tiền, làm chuyện xấu không mặt mũi, thật sự rất không nên tính .

Còn không có nhích người, Dương Tiễn liền mở miệng : "Tam công chúa, tối nay ánh trăng thật đẹp."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn vẻ mặt, không nói gì.

Hắn thấp giọng lại nói: "Năm đó nàng từng nói với ta, ta chung có một ngày hội cứu ra mẫu thân của ta, trở thành đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử."

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, sắc mặt bình tĩnh, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy hắn bi thương sắp rơi lệ , cuối cùng không biết nói cái gì, chỉ có trầm mặc.

Dương Tiễn cười cười lại nói: "Sau lại ta cứu không được mẫu thân của ta, lại nhớ kỹ nói câu nói kia nhân, thật lâu không thể duy quên, ta nghĩ , chung thứ nhất sinh, có thể phủ thêm kia nhất thúc ánh trăng chính là ta lớn nhất tâm nguyện."

Ánh trăng chiếu vào hắn trên người, của hắn thanh âm dần dần yếu ớt đi xuống.

Cuối cùng, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe thấy hắn nói: "... Thực xin lỗi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào trước mặt hắn, một tay nhẹ nhàng ôm ấp hắn, một tay vuốt ve đầu của hắn phát.

Nàng thản nhiên nói: "Ta cuộc đời ghét nhất bị người khác theo ta nói 'Thực xin lỗi', kia đại biểu cho ta muốn bị thương tổn ." Nói lời này khi, nàng thần sắc ôn nhu, ngữ khí bình thản.

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông ra ôm ấp tay hắn, khe khẽ thở dài, lại nói: "Huống hồ các ngươi vì sao đều như thế cuồng mãng tự đại, như thế nào liền cho rằng chính mình có thể thương tổn được ta đâu?"

Nói xong lời này, Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người rời đi.

— Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, có phải hay không ta đối với ngươi quá rộng dung , là cái gì cho ngươi cảm thấy, một người nam nhân có thể ở thê tử trước mặt nói hết đối một cái khác nữ tử?

Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại phòng, quan thượng cửa phòng, dụng thần thức vờn quanh một vòng, cảm giác Dương Tiễn còn ở trong sân không theo kịp.

Nàng chạy nhanh đi vào bình phong xuất ra một cái mộc bồn, trước cách dùng thuật quán đầy nước, lại kháp cái pháp quyết, trong nháy mắt mộc bồn bên trong trong suốt nước liền biến thành vàng bạc sắc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật cẩn thận xuất ra một cây sợi tóc, đây là nàng vừa mới ôm Dương Tiễn nhân cơ hội nhổ đến đây.

Nàng đem Dương Tiễn sợi tóc bỏ vào mộc bồn trung, quên đi tính thời gian, màu bạc nước liền xuất hiện hôm nay yến hội sau kính tượng.

Đúng vậy, nàng hiện đang tiến hành hạng nhất vĩ đại lại truyền thống, trăm ngàn lớn tuổi thắng không suy chuyện tình — rình coi bát quái.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tập trung nhìn vào, là Dương Tiễn chặn ngang ôm lấy của nàng hình ảnh, đợi một lát, Hằng Nga tiên tử cuối cùng xuất trướng , kính tượng bên trong hình ảnh vừa chuyển, áo trắng tiên tử chính lâng lâng lập cho biển mây phía trên.

"Chân Quân." Hằng Nga tiên tử hướng Dương Tiễn nhợt nhạt cười nhẹ, dừng một chút, do dự giống như nói: "Ta, ta có việc tìm ngươi giúp cái việc."

Dương Tiễn gật đầu nói: "Tiên tử thỉnh giảng."

Hằng Nga tiên tử được lời ấy, tựa hồ không có hân hoan trên mặt hiện lên thản nhiên ưu thương, nàng xoay người, thấp giọng nói: "Ta từng nghe nói Hoa sơn hạ có một thượng cổ thần thú, có không, thỉnh Chân Quân đến Hoa sơn giúp Hằng Nga tìm kiếm nó, Hằng Nga muốn biết một sự kiện."

"Chuyện gì?"

Hằng Nga tiên tử quay người lại, nhìn hắn, chần chờ một trận mới mở miệng nói: "Là về, Hậu Nghệ rơi xuống..."

Dương Tiễn cũng không nói gì, chính là trầm mặc nhìn về phía nàng.

Nàng gặp Dương Tiễn không nói gì, lại nói, "Hậu Nghệ sau khi, hồn phách của hắn không ở địa phủ, tam giới nội cũng không hề bóng dáng. Ta nghe nói kia thượng cổ thần thú có thể ngửi được tam giới bên ngoài sự tình, ta chỉ muốn hỏi một chút..."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng, của nàng ngữ khí càng phát ra ưu thương, mi gian cũng không phục trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng nhiễm thượng thật lớn bi thương, trong mắt cũng tựa hồ doanh đầy nhè nhẹ nước mắt.

Dương Tiễn nhìn như vậy áo trắng tiên tử, cuối cùng gật đầu, thản nhiên nói: "Hảo."

Hằng Nga tiên tử khả năng không có lưu ý, Ngao Thốn Tâm theo kính tượng bên trong nhưng thật ra thấy rõ sở, Dương Tiễn đáp ứng kia một khắc, ánh mắt thật sâu nhìn nàng, mặc dù mang theo vô tận đau đớn, lại hàm chứa vô hạn hoan ẩm.

Đến như vậy một khắc, Ngao Thốn Tâm cho dù cảm thấy làm một cái trượng phu hắn là có sai, nàng cũng là không thể lại trách cứ hắn, từng 'Ngao Thốn Tâm' có lẽ có thể, nhưng ít nhất hiện tại 'Ngao Thốn Tâm' không có tư cách. Bởi vì vô luận yêu đúng hay sai, nàng đã trải qua công việc bề bộn như vậy, đều đã muốn không thể thuần toái yêu thượng một người, như vậy nàng lại có gì tư cách trách cứ người khác.

Vô luận là Dương Tiễn, Hằng Nga tiên tử, vẫn là từng Ngao Thốn Tâm, Hậu Nghệ, lại hoặc là sau này Dương Thiền, Lưu Ngạn Xương, đều làm cho nàng vạn phần cảm khái.

Trên đời này đủ loại nam nữ si tình, lương duyên nghiệt duyên, giai thoại nhàn thoại, nói đến để, cũng bất quá là bốn chữ — cam tâm tình nguyện.

 **18, phiên ngoại nhất - A Nhất**

Ta là Ân Giao, Thương triều đại vương tử, Trụ vương ân Đế Tân là của ta phụ vương, tuy rằng ta không nghĩ thừa nhận. Của ta mẫu hậu là Thương triều Khương hoàng hậu, nàng ung dung đẹp đẽ quý giá, mẫu nghi thiên hạ. Ta còn có cái đệ đệ, hắn gọi Ân Hồng.

Yêu cơ Đát Kỷ cho ta mượn phụ vương tin một bề, hãm hại của ta mẫu hậu, càng phái kia Phí Trọng, Vưu Hồn hai người tại phụ vương trước mặt tiến lời gièm pha, làm cho hắn hạ khởi quyết tâm giết chết ta cùng Ân Hồng. Hắn mệnh hoảng thiên hoảng lôi mang theo thượng phương bảo kiếm tru giết chúng ta, hoàn toàn không để ý phụ tử loại tình cảm. Ta phát hiện sự tình khác thường, âm thầm liên hệ gia tướng phương bật phương tướng dẫn dắt chúng ta chạy ra Triều Ca.

Dọc theo đường đi gặp được đuổi giết, dùng chúng ta đối cái kia xưng là phụ vương nam nhân rét lạnh tâm. Tại đuổi giết không ngừng dưới tình huống, chúng ta tại kia ngoại ô cùng hai vị tướng quân thất lạc, cuối cùng ta lại bởi vậy mất đi cánh tay phải.

Ta bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều hôn sau khi đi qua, tỉnh lại, nhìn đến chính là nàng, cái kia có đạm mạc ánh mắt xinh đẹp nữ tử, trải qua Đát Kỷ chuyện tình sau, ta đối xinh đẹp nữ tử đều ôm có đề phòng chi tâm, mặc dù ta biết nàng là của ta ân nhân cứu mạng.

Nàng xem của ta phòng bị, không có để ý, chính là nhẹ giọng nói: "Tại ngươi trước khi rời đi, liền ở nơi này đi."

Đây là nàng nói với ta câu đầu tiên nói, ta xem hướng nàng, ánh mắt của nàng bình tĩnh vô ba, như là cảm giác được của ta ánh mắt, nàng thản nhiên về phía ta liếc liếc mắt một cái, cái gì cũng chưa nói, cũng không có hỏi ta khi nào thì rời đi, càng không hỏi tên của ta lai lịch, nhấc chân chậm rãi ra khỏi phòng.

Rất nhanh ta chỉ biết, nàng cùng Đát Kỷ là hoàn toàn không đồng dạng như vậy nữ tử. Như vậy một cái kỳ nữ tử, độc thân một người tại giao chiến vừa làm nghề y tế thế.

Có lẽ tại loạn thế bên trong, anh hùng mỹ nhân, người tài dị sĩ rất nhiều, nhưng như vậy nữ tử cũng là trăm năm khó gặp . Nhưng là thì tính sao, cùng ta có quan hệ gì đâu, ta hiện tại muốn làm chính là tìm được của ta đệ đệ Ân Hồng, vì mẫu hậu báo thù rửa hận.

Ta nếm thử liên hệ trước kia cấp dưới, lại không hề tiếng vang, cuối cùng chỉ có thể dựa vào chính mình, này đối với đã muốn không có quyền vô thế ta mà nói là rất khó . May mắn đó là một loạn thế, loạn thế bên trong nguy hiểm rất nhiều, nhưng tương đối tin tức nơi phát ra cũng rất nhiều.

Trải qua nhiều mặt hỏi thăm, ta nghe được Ân Hồng còn sống, đã bái Xích Tinh Tử vi sư lại là một phen kỳ ngộ, còn chưa kịp cảm thấy may mắn, lại tìm hiểu đến tin tức, hắn đã muốn tự sát thân vong, kia một khắc ta chỉ cảm thấy tâm như tĩnh mịch.

Từ biết được Ân Hồng đã chết, ta liền tâm như tro tàn, tựa như cái xác không hồn, thầm nghĩ nhanh chút chết đi tại minh giới cùng mẫu hậu bọn họ gặp nhau.

Sau đó, nàng đi vào ta trước mặt, nàng nói với ta, "Ngươi ký vô tồn sinh ý niệm trong đầu, không bằng đem tự thân bán cho ta, về sau nếu có chút bệnh nhân, ngươi liền đem ngươi trên người khí quan mượn dư ta, cứu trợ khác có cần nhân, đương nhiên đó là có mượn không trả mua bán, như thế nào?"

Nàng dừng một chút, lại nói: "Chết có trọng cho thái sơn, nhẹ tựa lông hồng. Ngươi hảo hảo lo lắng một phen, lại trả lời thuyết phục ta."

Nàng nói những lời này ngữ, ta một câu cũng không hiểu, nhưng cuối cùng câu kia ta khả nghe hiểu , ta nghe thấy của ta trả lời: "Hảo."

Sau đó, nàng nở nụ cười, ta không phải chưa thấy qua của nàng tươi cười, nhưng này là ta lần đầu tiên nhìn đến nàng đối ta cười.

Ta không cách nào hình dung kia cười kinh diễm, làm cho người không thể ức chế trong lòng run rẩy, thì ra cặp kia đạm mạc đôi mắt nhiễm thượng cảm xúc khi cư nhiên là như vậy phong hoa tuyệt đại.

Sau ta trở thành của nàng trợ thủ, nàng gọi ta làm a nhất, ta thản ngôn không thể nói cho nàng của ta chân thật thân phận, nàng cũng không ngại, nàng nói nàng cũng không bắt cho qua lại. Sau lại, ta cũng học nàng, không hề bắt cho qua lại.

Ta xem nàng bận rộn tại bệnh hoạn bên trong, trên mặt lộ vẻ ôn nhu tươi cười, nhưng ta biết ánh mắt của nàng như trước đạm mạc, của nàng ánh mắt không có tại bất luận kẻ nào trên người dừng lại, giống nhau thế gian hết thảy đều không thể điếm nhiễm nàng cặp kia lạnh lùng hai mắt.

Nàng tuy rằng là giao chiến chỗ duy nhất y sư, nàng khai y quán cũng là giao chiến chỗ duy nhất y quán, nhưng danh khí cũng không lớn, bệnh hoạn đại đa số đều là phụ cận lưu dân. Cho nên rộng rãi đại y quán dùng người trừ bỏ nàng, cũng chỉ có hắn cùng một cái dược đồng.

Thẳng đến kia một lần, một đám bị tập kích quân đội giặc cùng đường mạt lộ đi tới y quán xin giúp đỡ.

Ta vẫn biết của nàng y thuật không sai, nhưng không nghĩ tới của nàng y thuật không chỉ là không sai. Mười mấy cái trúng độc binh lính đều bị nàng cứu trở về, trong đó bảy vẫn là không có hô hấp .

Cái gì tên là khởi tử hồi sinh y thuật, ta xem như kiến thức đến. Nối xương tục cân nàng cũng làm dễ dàng, thậm chí còn vì một sĩ binh tiếp thượng kết thúc điệu cánh tay.

Bởi vì nhân thủ không đủ, thời gian lại nhanh thật sự, chữa bệnh thời điểm của nàng biểu tình thực nghiêm túc, việc nóng nảy còn có thể đối không nghe lời bệnh hoạn tức giận , cùng ngày thường ôn nhu bình tĩnh phán nếu hai người.

Tại kia tràng cứu trị trung, nàng còn thấy được một cái có quen biết, đó là một cái lãng mi tinh mục, phong tư trác tuyệt nam tử.

Ta đứng ở xa xa xa xa nhìn bọn họ tại nói chuyện với nhau, cuối cùng không biết nói đến làm sao, nàng nhìn hắn, sau đó nở rộ một cái nhợt nhạt tươi cười, cặp kia cho tới bây giờ đều là đạm mạc hai mắt tràn đầy tràn đầy tin cậy.

Ta cảm giác được của ta lòng đang hơi hơi rung động, mang theo rất nhỏ đau đớn, ta âm thầm cười khổ — thừa nhận đi, ngươi yêu thượng nàng.

Tại biết chính mình yêu thượng của nàng kia một khắc, ta liền đem này đoạn cảm tình mai cho đáy lòng. Cái kia tao nhã đạm mạc, tuyệt thế vô song nữ tử, lại như thế nào là ta có thể xứng đôi , ta sớm đã không phải Triều Ca cái kia tôn quý thiên hạ, ôn nhuận như ngọc, thanh nhã như gió đại vương tử, ta là bạo quân Trụ vương con, ta thậm chí đã không có kiện toàn thân thể.

Lên trời là như thế tàn nhẫn, tại ta yêu thượng của nàng kia một khắc, nó lại minh xác nói cho ta, đây là một đoạn vô vọng yêu say đắm. Ta không dấu vết che giấu khởi trong lòng lưu luyến si mê, thầm nghĩ im lặng đứng nàng phía sau, nhìn của nàng bóng dáng, đây là ta cả đời sở cầu.

Kinh này một chuyện, của nàng danh khí liền lớn, toàn bộ Thương triều đều tại truyền biên cảnh bên trong có cái nữ thần y, mỹ mạo phi phàm, y thuật lại tuyệt thế vô song, khả khởi tử hồi sinh, theo diêm vương điện hạ cướp người. Bắt đầu lục tục có bởi vì cần y mà đến, trên chiến trường binh lính khó có thể cứu trợ cũng sẽ qua bên này cầu cứu.

Y quán bởi vậy bận rộn lên, nàng chiêu một đám lại một đám học đồ, định ra quy củ, phàm nhập môn giả ổn thỏa dốc túi tướng thụ, nhưng xuất sư sau, ba năm nội không cầu hồi báo thi cứu cho có khó khăn người, sau này thu đồ đệ cũng muốn không quên này quy truyền cho tiếp theo đại.

Thời gian luôn qua nhanh như vậy, du hồn quan phá, nghe được yêu phi Đát Kỷ bị trảm thủ kia một khắc, ta cũng không biết nên vui mừng hay là nên phiền muộn.

Làm cho ta khổ sở là, ta biết rất nhanh ta liền phải rời khỏi nàng, rời xa cặp kia đạm mạc đôi mắt, rời đi cái kia tuyệt thế vô song nữ tử. Ta chỉ là muốn có thể xa xa nhìn nàng, thủ nàng, nhưng như thế hèn mọn niệm tưởng cũng sợ là cầu mà không thể.

Cách khác yến hội thượng, ta nghe nàng tại trên đài dùng lá cây thổi khúc, như vậy thanh nhã tuyệt lệ, rõ ràng là như vậy làm cho người ta êm tai nhạc khúc, ta nghe xong lại tâm như đao cát.

Ta lẩm bẩm nàng đối ta niệm qua câu thơ: "Nhân có thăng trầm, nguyệt có âm tình tròn khuyết. Việc này cổ khó toàn, chỉ mong nhân lâu dài, ngàn dặm cộng thiền quyên."

Nghe được cái kia nam hài đồng ngôn vô kỵ lời nói, ta là cỡ nào hâm mộ, ta uống xong khẩu nóng rượu, hạ cái quyết định, ta nghĩ này có lẽ là ta kiếp này cuối cùng duy nhất cơ hội.

Yến hội sau, nàng say, ta nghĩ mang nàng trở về phòng, lại chỉ có thể cười khổ, ta ngay cả ôm nàng trở về phòng như vậy sự tình đơn giản đều không thể làm được, ta có năng lực dùng cái gì đi yêu nàng.

Ta dùng cánh tay trái nâng khởi nàng, còn không có nhích người, bên người liền hơn cá nhân — cái kia gặp qua một mặt nam tử.

"Đem nàng cho ta." Hắn thản nhiên nói, ngữ khí không tha cự tuyệt, ta giật mình, còn không có phản ứng lại đây, hắn đã biết nghe lời phải, đi vào ta trước mặt, hoành ôm lấy nàng.

Ta yên lặng đi theo phía sau hắn, nhìn hắn ôm nàng trở về phòng, nhìn hắn giúp nàng sách phía dưới thượng châu hoa, nhìn hắn vì nàng cái hảo chăn.

Ta đi theo hắn đi vào đình viện bên trong, hắn đứng ở hoa quế dưới tàng cây, phụ bắt tay vào làm, nhìn thiên thượng Minh Nguyệt, ánh trăng chiếu vào hắn trên người.

Ta chú ý tới của hắn ánh mắt rất quen thuộc, ta biết khi ta không che giấu khi, nhìn về phía ánh mắt của nàng cũng là như vậy. Ta cũng biết, đó là cái cầu mà không thể ánh mắt, như vậy đau đớn tuyệt vọng lại là như vậy hạnh phúc vui thích.

Nhưng mà hắn nói cho ta biết, hắn là của nàng trượng phu, mà nàng là của hắn thê tử.

Như vậy một khắc ta là như thế bi thương cùng tuyệt vọng, lại là như vậy phẫn nộ, cái kia ta tâm tâm niệm niệm nữ tử, ngay cả xem nhiều liếc mắt một cái cũng không dám, mà hắn đã muốn có được nàng, cũng không quý trọng, trong lòng cất giấu một cái khác nữ tử.

Ta nhìn hắn, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi không xứng." Như vậy nhớ người khác nam tử như thế nào xứng đôi nàng, xứng đôi cái kia tuyệt thế vô song nữ tử.

Hắn thần sắc không chừng nhìn ta, sau đó ôn nhiên cười, nói: "Xứng cùng không xứng cũng không phải ngươi có thể tả hữu ." Hắn ngữ thanh thanh chậm, biểu tình cũng cũng không nghiêm lãnh, nhưng ta lại cảm thấy khí thế bức nhân.

Ta bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, cuối cùng ta nói, đừng đứng ở này khỏa hoa quế dưới tàng cây, đây là nàng thích nhất địa phương, đừng dùng của ngươi nhớ hoen ố nó.

Ta nghĩ ta vĩnh viễn đều đã nhớ rõ nàng rời đi ngày nào đó, ngày đó ánh mặt trời khinh ấm, gió nhẹ thanh phất.

Nàng đứng ở trước mặt ta, hỏi ta hay không muốn cùng nàng cùng nhau đi? Kia một khắc ta là như vậy tâm động, gật đầu kia một chốc kia, lại nhìn đến nàng đáy mắt ở chỗ sâu trong rối rắm cùng giãy dụa, ta nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, nàng giống nhau có điểm bi thương, nhưng nàng càng còn nhiều mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra, ngươi xem, ta lại như thế nào bỏ được nàng khó xử đâu?

Nàng cho ta để lại rất nhiều này nọ, nàng sáng tạo y quán, nàng tự tay sản xuất rượu, nàng xem qua bộ sách, còn có rất nhiều rất nhiều nhớ lại, nhìn nàng đưa của ta ngọc chất Phật châu, ta nghĩ, đủ đi, ta có thể dựa vào này đó vượt qua còn lại nửa đời.

Thật lâu thật lâu sau cái kia đầu mùa xuân. Đợi cho một năm mùa đông vừa mới đi qua thời điểm, đầu xuân hoa quế đều còn không có nở rộ, ven đường cỏ xanh đều chỉ hơi hơi mạo một cái vàng nhạt bén nhọn nhi, thở ra đến khí như trước hội biến thành màu trắng sương mù chậm rãi phiêu đi.

Tựa vào hoa quế dưới tàng cây, ta năm nay đã muốn tám mươi hơn tuổi , ta cảm thấy chính mình sắp không được, nhưng là vô luận như thế nào ta cũng không còn muốn chạy, ta còn muốn chờ một người.

Trong óc đã muốn xuất hiện ảo giác, hiện ra đủ loại nhớ lại, ta mới trước đây nghe lão nhân nói qua, nhân chết phía trước hội nhớ lại chính mình khi còn sống, càng trân quý lại càng rõ ràng, nhưng là vì sao của ta nhớ lại bên trong nàng là như vậy mơ hồ?

Ta đột nhiên nhớ lại, nàng rời đi ngày đó, tựa hồ cũng là đầu mùa xuân đâu, dài dòng thời gian đem nguyên bản rõ ràng khuôn mặt mơ hồ, ta có thực cố gắng đi trí nhớ của nàng diện mạo , cũng có thực cố gắng đi nhớ lại thân thể của nàng hình.

Nhưng là, tựa hồ là như thế nào nhớ đều nhớ không rõ đâu. Ta còn nhớ rõ nàng mặc xanh nhạt sắc váy dài váy dài, nhu hòa mà lại thanh nhã mỉm cười bộ dáng, ta còn nhớ rõ nàng là như thế nào tựa vào hoa quế dưới tàng cây, giống nhau thế gian hết thảy đều không thể điếm nhiễm nàng cặp kia đạm mạc hai mắt, nhưng là nhớ lại bên trong khuôn mặt, đều đã muốn mơ hồ .

Tựa hồ là nhớ lại nhiều lắm thứ duyên cớ, đến bây giờ, chính mình đều đã muốn không dám xác định nàng rốt cuộc lớn lên trông thế nào.

Ta cảm giác được chính mình thân thể dần dần mất đi ấm áp, ta nghĩ ta khả năng đợi không được nàng .

Không biết từ nơi này bay tới rất nhỏ mùi hoa, tại có chút rét lạnh trong không khí như vậy lạnh thấu xương mùi thơm. Ta tinh thần chấn động, có chút đục ngầu mắt bình tĩnh nhìn về phía tiền phương.

Có người chống một thanh ô chậm rãi tiêu sái đến, người nọ đến gần , đạm mạc hai mắt, thanh hoa cao nhã dung nhan, ta gần như tham lam nhìn của nàng dung nhan, ta nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi đã đến rồi."

Nàng cười cười, đạm mạc hai mắt nhiễm thượng nhân khí, mang theo làm cho người ta không thể bỏ qua kinh diễm, "Ta đến đây."

Vài thập niên đi qua, năm tháng không có tại trên người nàng lưu lại dấu vết, ta vẫn đều biết nói ta yêu thượng không phải phàm nhân, nhưng là này lại có cái gì quan hệ đâu, vô luận nàng là tiên là yêu, đều là cái kia ta tâm tâm niệm niệm nữ tử.

Ta suy yếu cười cười, muốn nói cầm tay của ta được không? Chung là cái gì cũng chưa nói ra khẩu.

Thiên không nhan sắc dần dần hắc ám, sự vật giống như ảo ảnh giống như chậm rãi biến mất, duy nhất rõ ràng là cặp kia đạm mạc hai mắt, còn có trong lòng bàn tay truyền đến vi ấm nhiệt độ, ta cảm giác được tay nàng thân lại đây chế trụ tay của ta, chậm rãi khấu nhanh, ta biết ta tâm tâm niệm niệm người kia, nhìn như lãnh tình, kỳ thật so với ai khác đều ôn nhu.

Chậm rãi , ta đã muốn nhìn không tới này nọ, ngũ quan không nhạy, thậm chí không cảm giác của nàng tồn tại , ta có điểm sợ hãi, ta không sợ chết, ta chỉ sợ ta đã chết, không ai giống ta như vậy yêu nàng, kia nàng nên có bao nhiêu tịch mịch a. Ta dùng hết cuối cùng khí lực hỏi: "Ngươi ở nơi nào?"

Ta giống nhau nhìn đến nàng cười đến thực ôn nhu, nàng nhẹ nhàng đáp lại ta nói: "A, ta ở trong này."

Theo ta yêu thượng của nàng kia một khắc khởi, ta liền biết, cuối cùng ta chung hội dùng cả đời đến tế điện này hèn mọn yêu say đắm. Ta chỉ nguyện kiếp sau, lên trời cúi liên, làm cho ta yên lặng nhìn nàng thủ nàng yêu nàng, mang theo ta tịch mịch tuyệt vọng tơ vương.

Yêu chi, mà không thể, đây là ta cả đời khắc cốt yêu say đắm.


	28. 19-27

**19, Chương 18:**

Thần hi mờ mờ, ánh bình minh nhiễm thấu Đông Phương phía chân trời, gấm vóc đám mây sau, mặt trời đỏ ngượng ngùng lộ ra kiều nhan, lụa mỏng giống như đám sương thướt tha tác vòng, màu vàng ánh nắng theo chạc hạ chiếu xuống dưới, bỏ ra một mảnh kim bích huy hoàng toái quang.

Gió nhẹ khinh dương, Ngao Thốn Tâm niêm một hắc tử nhẹ nhàng buông.

Ngao Bái nhìn nhìn nàng hạ địa phương, cười nói: "Ngươi nhưng là có tâm sự, này kỳ hạ loạn thất bát tao , rối loạn ta hưng trí."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đạm cười, trầm mặc không nói.

Ngao Bái niêm bạch tử, thấp giọng cười nói: "Quên đi, ta liều mình bồi quân tử tốt lắm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc trắng mắt, nói: "Xem ngươi cái kia kiện, còn không có quân tử muốn ngươi liều mình đâu. Ta chỉ là tiểu nữ tử mà thôi, không nghe nói qua duy tiểu nữ tử khó dưỡng cũng sao?"

Ngao Bái nhìn nàng kia vô lại dạng, cũng không nói lời nào.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hôm nay tâm huyết dâng trào tưởng hạ chơi cờ, vì thế hưng trí bừng bừng tại trong viện xiêm áo bàn cờ, lại nhớ tới nàng không có kỳ hữu, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân gần nhất có cái nghiên cứu đề tài đã muốn thật lâu không có tới , Dương Thiền hồi Hoa sơn việc chung , Dương Tiễn mấy năm gần đây bởi vì giúp kia Hằng Nga tiên tử tìm thú đã muốn là sớm ra trễ về, cho nên lần này Ngao Bái đến phỏng thật sự là hoàn toàn hảo.

Đương nhiên toàn bộ ván cờ chân chính vui vẻ chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm, Ngao Bái hạ buồn bực thật sự, dĩ vãng hắn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm chơi cờ nhưng thật ra vui sướng thật sự, của nàng kỳ phong tinh vi thật sự, kia kỳ hạ nhưng là từng bước kinh tâm, không nghĩ qua là liền chết không toàn thây.

Nhưng mà nàng hôm nay cũng là không biết làm sao vậy, chơi cờ hạ không chút để ý, loạn thất bát tao, làm cho Ngao Bái sứt đầu mẻ trán, bao nhiêu thứ đều muốn khí kỳ mà đi.

Hạnh hắn hàm dưỡng đều hảo thật sự, này một ván cờ, một chút chính là một cái canh giờ, cũng nhịn một cái canh giờ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn nhìn thấy chột dạ, cảm thấy cũng kinh nghi bất định, người này hôm nay không phải rút đi, vẫn muốn nói lại thôi, không, là có thí không để, nghẹn khuất thật sự.

"Ngao Bái."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lần đầu như vậy gọi hắn, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn nàng.

Nàng khẽ cười nói: "Gặp ngươi hôm nay như vậy ngoan, nói đi, tìm ta làm sao, vẫn nhìn ngươi muốn nói lại thôi, ta ruột gan đứt từng khúc a."

Ngao Bái nao nao, tà mị cười cười, nói: "Không có gì, chính là mấy năm gần đây nghe được một tin tức."

"Cái gì tin tức." Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút tò mò, có thể làm cho hắn riêng mà nói , hẳn là cùng chính mình có liên quan đi, lại hoặc là cùng Dương Tiễn có liên quan.

"Nghe nói Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân mấy năm gần đây lưu luyến Hoa sơn đoạn, còn trảm yêu trừ ma nghiện , nơi đó yêu tinh quỷ quái nhưng là nghe tin đã sợ mất mật."

"Nga."

Ngao Bái khinh khẽ cười nói: "Hiện tại tam giới đều tại truyền, nhà ngươi Chân Quân đã xảy ra chuyện gì đâu?"

"Cho nên?"

Ngao Bái kiến nàng phản ứng lãnh đạm, tiếp tục nói: "Cho nên ta là tò mò, rốt cuộc chân tướng là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Vậy ngươi đêm nay lưu lại ăn cơm, tự mình hỏi hắn, không là đến nơi."

"Quên đi đi, ngươi trực tiếp nói cho ta biết không thì tốt rồi."

"Ta cũng không biết nói đâu?"

Này thật là lời nói thật, bọn họ đã muốn phân giường ngủ thật lâu , Ngao Thốn Tâm cố ý tại phòng nội thiết hơn trương giường, tuy rằng hai người ngủ ở một cái phòng bên trong, nhưng hai người đã muốn đã lâu không ngủ phía trước nói chuyện với nhau qua, nếu không là vì Vương mẫu an bài Ông táo giám thị bọn họ, nàng còn muốn đem hắn an bài tại khác phòng đâu. Này vài năm bọn họ thật là tướng kính như băng , cho nên nàng thật sự không biết của hắn bạo lực sự kiện là chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Nga, vì sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, không đáp hắn câu này, ngược lại nói: "Trách không được ta hôm nay nhìn đến ngươi liền cảm thấy là lạ , nguyên lai là của ngươi bát quái chi hồn tại rầm rầm thiêu đốt ."

Ngao Bái tựa tiếu phi tiếu nói: "Tam công chúa nói đùa, ta chân chính tưởng bát quái không phải việc này?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông khỏa hắc tử, không chút để ý nói: "Nga? Chuyện gì?"

"Ta chân chính tưởng bát quái là, Tam công chúa như thế nào liền thích Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân, lại chướng mắt ta đâu?" Dừng một chút, hắn lại nói: "Thực lực tướng mạo xem ra, ta cũng vậy không sai ."

Phong, khinh từ từ thổi lướt qua trúc diệp, trúc diệp tại hơi hơi rung động . Lại một trận gió thổi qua, phấn bạch đóa hoa tuôn rơi bay xuống, tơ bông nếu tuyết. Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, hoa đào huyến lệ, cũng không kịp nàng thanh nhã dung nhan.

Nàng trầm mặc nửa ngày, mới nói: "Ta lần đầu tiên thấy hắn a, hắn còn không phải hiện tại này danh chấn tam giới Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân, khi đó hắn vẫn là cái khuôn mặt thanh tú mà hơi ngại ngùng thiếu niên.

Ta cứu hắn thời điểm, hắn là cực vì chật vật , nhưng hắn ánh mắt rất được, rất giống ta từ trước nhận thức một người."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói tới đây mỉm cười, cười đến thực ôn nhu: "Từng ta mỗi khi nhìn kia ánh mắt, đều đã cảm thấy chính mình lên trời xuống đất, không gì làm không được."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ rõ, khi đó nàng luôn mặc một thân tử y đi theo hắn bên người, người kia có đôi khi nhìn nàng ngẩn người, ánh mắt giống như là lướt qua nàng, nhìn lại xa xa, có khi cũng sẽ đối nàng thở dài nói: ngươi trừ bỏ dung mạo, thực một chút cũng không giống tỷ tỷ ngươi. Sau đó nàng sẽ ngây ngốc hỏi: kia tỷ tỷ của ta là thế nào , ngươi nói cho ta biết, ta có thể sửa a.

Nàng dừng một chút, nói: "Sau đó ta nghĩ, liền hắn đi."

Ngao Bái bi ai nhìn nhìn nàng, nói: "Sau đó đâu? Ngươi cứ như vậy túi chữ nhật lao ."

"Không biết đâu." Ngao Thốn Tâm ma sát bắt tay vào làm trung hắc tử, nói như thế nói.

"Hắn cùng Dương Tiễn so sánh với là như thế bất đồng, Dương Tiễn âm thứu, thâm trầm, giỏi về tâm kế, phải nhất thế đều đặt chính mình trong khống chế. Mà hắn hội lớn tiếng nói giỡn, mồm to uống rượu, yêu nhất là bằng hữu, sợ nhất là tịch mịch. Vô luận là nhanh nhạc vẫn là thống khổ đều đã khi đều đã biểu hiện ra ngoài, nhưng thà chết, cũng quyết không đồng ý nhận thua, quyết không đồng ý cúi đầu.

Hắn có thâm hậu cảm tình, nhưng bất trí bị cảm tình khống chế; hắn có rõ ràng làm việc nguyên tắc, nhưng không vì tiểu tiết sở câu thúc; hắn dũng cảm mà không mất cẩn thận; hắn nhân ái nhưng bất trí bà mẹ dây dưa không rõ, chưa nặn bụt đã nặn bệ."

Nói tới đây nàng tựa hồ nghĩ đến cái gì, cười đến có điểm hoảng hốt: "Đó là cái cùng Dương Tiễn hoàn toàn bất đồng nhân."

Ngao Bái một mực yên lặng mặc nghe nàng nói, chờ nàng nói xong, không hỏi 'Hắn' là ai, bởi vì không cần phải, hắn chính là thấp giọng nói: "Cho nên ngươi muốn nói, ngươi phát hiện ngươi yêu không phải hắn, hắn chính là cái thế thân?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, yên lặng không nói gì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm niêm hắc tử, thấp giọng cười nói: "Ngươi này cuối cùng từng bước, đi là không đi?"

Này bàn kỳ, ngay từ đầu vốn là bạch tử chiếm thượng phong, hắc tử loạn thất bát tao, quân lính tan rã, hạ đến cuối cùng mới phát hiện hắc tử loạn trung có tự, một ván khấu một ván.

Ngao Bái buông bạch tử, nhìn nàng, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Sớm đã là lui không thể lui, phi đi không thể."

Sau đó nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm cười khẽ , đem đầu ngón tay cuối cùng một viên hắc tử đập vào thuý ngọc bàn cờ thượng, phát ra "Phách" một tiếng thúy vang.

Ngao Bái nhìn bàn cờ thượng bạch tử bị hắc tử khấu chết ở nơi nào, mặc dù không toàn quân bị diệt, nhưng là vô xoay người ngày, căn bản chính là tử cục.

Ngao Bái thần sắc không chừng xem nàng một lát, sau một lúc lâu, mới nói: "Tam công chúa, hảo kỳ nghệ a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông trong tay chén trà, chén để đụng tại thạch trên bàn, thanh âm thấp thúy, nàng thản nhiên nói: "Tốt đến đâu kỳ nghệ cũng so với nhưng mà của ngươi hảo tâm cơ."

Ngao Bái sắc mặt không thay đổi, thấp giọng nói: "Tam công chúa đây là ý gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười khẽ, chỉ vào xa xa kia khỏa án thụ, nói: "Kia khỏa án thụ bộ dạng nhưng thật ra tươi tốt thật sự, đẹp mặt được ngay, ngươi nói đúng không."

Mà vừa mới Dương Tiễn liền đứng ở kia khỏa thụ sau.

Ngao Bái nghe này một lời, thần sắc khẽ biến, sau đó cười to nói: "Không thể tưởng được vẫn là không thể gạt được ngươi, ngươi là khi nào thì phát hiện ?"

"Theo ngươi hỏi ta vì sao thích Dương Tiễn thời điểm."

"Vậy ngươi lại như vậy thành thực trả lời ta?"

"Chính là muốn nhìn ngươi một chút có mục đích gì mà thôi."

"Thật sao?"

"Ngươi nói đâu?"

Ngao Bái nhìn nhìn nàng, không nói gì.

"Tốt lắm, ngươi hỏi xong , liền hãy nghe ta nói ." Ngao Thốn Tâm hai tay nhẹ nhàng đáp cùng một chỗ, lạc ở trên bàn.

"Nói cái gì?"

"Ngươi là ai, ngươi có cái gì mục đích, ta không muốn biết, cũng không tưởng tham thảo, hôm nay chuyện cho dù , về sau mặc kệ ngươi tính kế cái gì, ngươi chỉ phải cẩn thận điểm, đừng tính đến ta trên người, bằng không..."

Ngao Bái giật mình "Vì sao?"

"Bởi vì ta hỏi ngươi ngươi cũng sẽ không nói cho ta biết, ta đánh lại đánh không thắng ngươi, chửi ngươi lại da mặt dày thực, chỉ có thể lui vì tiếp theo , tranh thủ lớn nhất ích lợi ." Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ buông tay.

"Ha ha." Ngao Bái cười khẽ, nói: "Ta thật sự càng ngày càng thích ngươi , lo lắng hạ, rời đi Dương Tiễn theo ta như thế nào?"

"Không tốt." Ngao Thốn Tâm một ngụm từ chối.

"Như thế nào? Nhìn ngươi thái độ ngươi cũng không giống như là đối hắn dùng tình sâu vô cùng?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía trong viện hoa, hiện nay không sai biệt lắm đều mở, nhan sắc diễm lệ có chút chói mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi minh biết rõ thiên đạo không cho phép . Ta vẫn nhìn không thấu ngươi tu vi, bắt đầu ta tưởng của ngươi tu vi rất cao , sau lại mới biết được ngươi sửa đắc đạo không ở tam giới bên trong. Ngươi cho ta kia hạt châu, nói là cùng ta có duyên, từ đó ta mỗi đêm đi vào giấc mộng cũng không an ninh, ta dùng nó tu luyện sau mới biết được, kia là của ta tâm ma tại tác quái.

Ta không muốn biết ngươi muốn làm gì, cũng không muốn biết ngươi là loại người nào, nhưng ta biết ta nên làm như thế nào, cho nên ngươi không cần dò xét cái gì, có một số việc ta biết ta chỉ có thể đi tuần hoàn."

Ngao Bái nhìn nàng thật lâu, trầm ngâm nói: "Ngươi hiểu được là tốt rồi, ta lần đầu tiên gặp ngươi, liền nhìn ngươi tại thiên đạo ở ngoài, sau lại nhìn ngươi lại là tại thiên đạo trong vòng, thật sự tò mò thật sự."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh, thầm nghĩ: 'Khó trách ta hội nhịn không được đối Dương Tiễn tâm động, thế giới này thiên đạo đúng là như vậy bá đạo, trước kia thế giới nhiều nhất là quy định hảo quỹ đạo, vô luận phát sinh cái gì, sự tình đều đã đi ở trước quỹ đạo thượng, mà thế giới này lại ảnh hưởng của ta tư duy, làm cho ta từng bước một dựa theo nó phương hướng đi.'

Ngao Bái kiến nàng mắt lộ kinh ngạc, nghĩ đến nàng là không chút nào cảm kích, nói: "Có phải hay không ngươi có cái gì ý niệm trong đầu, ngươi sẽ không là có muốn đánh nhau đạt được này vận mệnh ý niệm trong đầu đi, nói như vậy ta thật sự lo lắng, ta thật sự rất thích ngươi này bằng hữu, cũng không muốn nhìn đến ngươi cho nên thần hồn câu diệt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc đầu cười khổ, nói: "Làm sao có thể đâu, ta nhưng là thực tích mệnh ."

— kiếp trước ta thượng vô tư bản, này nhất thế ta có năng lực , các ngươi còn lấy chứng cứ có sức thuyết phục nói, ta thiên phải thử một chút nghịch nói mà đi, phá thế giới này quy tắc, nhìn xem rốt cuộc là ai đem ta ngoạn cho vỗ tay bên trong.

— đương nhiên, này còn muốn xem tình huống, nếu uy hiếp đến sinh mệnh, nàng vẫn là quyết đoán triệt , chính cái gọi là lưu thanh sơn tại không lo không củi đốt, ai, tiểu nhân vật muốn sống bản năng a.

 **20, Chương 19:**

Mùa thu Tây Hồ, là nhất phái thành thục cảnh sắc, bên bờ mười dặm phiêu hương hoa quế nha, thực làm cho người ta lưu luyến đi tới đi lui. Nhà đò nhóm hoa nhẹ nhàng thuyền nhỏ, hừ nhàn nhã tiểu khúc, mang theo khách nhân du ngoạn trên mặt hồ thượng.

Có cái tuyệt sắc nữ tử chống đem du ô đi ở Tây Hồ trên bờ, ngắm nhìn mặt hồ, chỉ thấy trên mặt hồ ba quang lân lân, khinh thuyền nhộn nhạo, tam đàm ánh nguyệt như bảo thạch giống như khảm trên mặt hồ. Cành liễu mảnh khi thì nhẹ phẩy của nàng hai má, khi thì tại nhẹ nhàng mà xẹt qua trên đầu, trên vai, lại xứng thượng rất nhỏ dao lỗ thanh cùng xa xa êm tai tiếng đàn, làm cho người ta hơi hơi có điểm say mê.

Nhưng mà nàng lại không biết, nàng tại thưởng thức phong cảnh đồng thời, cũng thành người khác trong mắt phong cảnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, vốn nàng là tính đi Giang Nam , trên đường sửa lại lộ trình đến bên này, quả nhiên là không sai lựa chọn, này Tây Hồ xem như đến đúng rồi.

'Màn gấm khai đào ngạn, lan nạo hệ liễu tân. Điểu ca như mời rượu, hoa cười dục lưu nhân. Chuông và khánh ngàn sơn tịch, ban công mười dặm xuân. Hồi xem hương vụ bên trong, la khởi lục kiều tân.' lí khuê thi nói được thật không sai.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mấy ngày nay ở lại dương phủ thật sự buồn bực có thể, từ ngày đó nàng biết thời biết thế đem làm cho Dương Tiễn hiểu biết đến "Chân tướng" sau, của nàng ngày liền thật sự hoàn toàn tự do , vốn chính là tướng kính như băng, hiện tại quả thực thành người lạ nhân, đổ cũng không phải nói không tốt, chính là nhàm chán được ngay, liền động đi ra du ngoạn tâm tư.

Không phải nói không có người đương trường phản đối , so với Dương Thiền; cũng không phải nói không có cao hứng phấn chấn , so với Hao Thiên Khuyển; còn có trầm mặc mà chống đỡ nhìn không tới tâm tư , so với Dương Tiễn; đương nhiên còn có tán thành , so với nói Mai Sơn huynh đệ, đương nhiên bọn họ tán thành điều kiện là muốn nàng đem Dương Tiễn này Đại Tân sinh bạo lực cuồng cùng nhau lôi đi.

Căn cứ Ngao Bái truyền đến tin tức, Dương Tiễn gần nhất càng phát ra bạo lực , quả thực đem Hoa sơn yêu tinh quỷ quái đuổi tận giết tuyệt . Hiện tại toàn bộ tam giới đều tại bát quái, Dương Tiễn đã xảy ra chuyện gì, kia lời đồn truyền ùn ùn, nội dung phấn khích vạn phần, cảm động nhiệt lệ.

Nghe xong lời đồn vài cái bản cũ sau, làm cho Ngao Thốn Tâm đối này thần tiên bội phục sát đất, đối bọn họ sùng bái loại tình cảm giống như thao thao nước sông, kéo dài không dứt, giống như hoàng hà tràn ra càng không thể vãn hồi. I

Cuối cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là không nhìn phần đông phản đối, nghênh đón thắng lợi ánh rạng đông. Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng vì chính mình trạch tính bội phục sát đất, như vậy trăm năm đến thời gian, nàng như thế nào liền như vậy hiền lương thục đức trạch ở nhà, bảo trì trạch phương châm không lay được đâu?

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến bên bờ, đối canh giữ ở bên bờ nhà đò ngoắc, xuất ra một thỏi bạc, nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Đại thúc, ta nghĩ đem ngươi thuyền bao , liền một ngày, ngươi xem này có đủ hay không?"

Nhà đò lão bá vốn đang ngồi ở đầu thuyền hóng mát, hiện tại là giữa trưa, dù sao tuy rằng là mùa thu, nhưng mùa hè nhiệt lượng thừa còn không có đi qua, khách người tới lúc này cũng không nguyện xuất môn, cho nên xa xa thấy có cái tiểu cô nương tại chiêu thuyền, nhưng thật ra kinh hỉ thật sự.

Vừa mới cách có điểm xa, thấy không rõ này cô nương bộ dạng cái gì mô dạng, hiện tại cách gần, mới phát hiện đó là cái bộ dạng thiên tiên giống như nữ tử, hắn lớn như vậy mấy tuổi , đều chưa thấy qua so với nàng đẹp hơn lệ nữ tử, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đổ có chút ngây người.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp lão bá chính là nhìn nàng không nói lời nào, ngạc nhiên nói: "Như thế nào? Ngươi này thuyền đã muốn có nhân bao ?" Nàng đổ không tưởng là bạc thiếu vấn đề, hiện ở thời đại này tiêu phí là cực thấp , đặc biệt loại này giải trí ngoạn ý, câu kia "Có đủ hay không" chính là lễ phép mà thôi.

Nhà đò lão bá nghe xong lời của nàng, kinh tỉnh lại, vội hỏi: "Không, không, này thuyền còn không có nhân bao ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong, đối hắn cười cười, "Vậy là tốt rồi." Khép lại du ô, xoay người thượng hoa thuyền.

Trong khoang thuyền thiết có cái bàn nước trà, Ngao Thốn Tâm chính cảm thấy miệng khô lưỡi khô, việc vì chính mình đổ chén nước trà, nhuận nhuận yết hầu.

Uống xong chén trà, Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức cảm thấy chính mình sống lại , nhà đò lão bá thanh âm liền theo đầu thuyền bên kia truyền tới: "Tiểu thư, ngươi là muốn bên kia đi đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, đáp: "Đoạn kiều bên kia đi."

"Đoạn kiều? Kia là chỗ nào, lão bá ta ở bên cạnh chống đỡ vài thập niên thuyền , chưa từng nghe nói qua."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe hắn như thế vừa nói, mới nhớ tới bây giờ còn không có đoạn kiều, như thế nghĩ liền cảm thấy thập phần thất vọng.

Nàng thở dài, nói: "Đi Tây Hồ bạch sa đê đi."

"Hảo nha."

Tây Hồ bạch sa đê, theo cô sơn uyển uốn lượn diên đến nơi đây, chỉ có một tòa vô danh tiểu cầu gỗ, cùng hồ ngạn gắt gao tương liên. Du khách muốn tới cô sơn đi du ngoạn, đều phải trải qua chỗ ngồi này tiểu cầu gỗ, dầm mưa dãi nắng, kiều bản thường xuyên muốn lạn đoạn, du khách thập phần không tiện.

Sau lại có đối tâm địa thiện lương Đoàn gia vợ chồng tạo nổi lên một tòa cao cao tảng đá cầu hình vòm, còn tại đầu cầu kiến một tòa đình. Từ nay về sau, du Tây Hồ nhân, nếu không sợ lộ hoạt kiều đoạn .

Hương thân phụ lão hoài niệm Đoàn gia vợ chồng làm việc thiện tạo kiều hảo sự, liền đem này kiều xưng là Đoàn gia kiều. Sau lại, bởi vì "Đoạn", "Đoạn" đồng âm, dùng được xưng là đoạn kiều.

Thì phải là sau lại bạch nương tử cùng Hứa Tiên gặp nhau đoạn kiều, vốn đang nghĩ đi xem, hiện tại nghĩ đến là không cơ hội , bởi vì nàng cũng không biết đoạn kiều là khi nào thì kiến tạo .

Này hoa thuyền tạo mặc dù không phải đặc xa hoa, nhưng tương đối mà nói cũng là vô cùng tốt , chính cái gọi là chim sẻ tuy nhỏ, ngũ tạng câu toàn, trong khoang thuyền trừ bỏ cái bàn nước trà, hai bên còn thiết có cửa sổ phương tiện du khách xem xét phong cảnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm trà trản, tựa vào cửa sổ giữ, đưa mắt trông về phía xa, nam bắc hai phong đã khóa lại tầng mây bên trong, thấy không rõ , liễu lãng cùng hoa cảng biến mất tại nùng lục bên trong, ngẫu nhiên lộ ra bóng dáng dường như mái cong.

Thuyền xuyên qua qua khúc chiết cầu đá, kiều hạ đề liên ngủ say chưa tỉnh. Say lòng người mùi thơm đập vào mặt mà đến, khó phân thanh là thế nào một loại hoa mùi thơm, ngay cả kia xanh rờn tế thảo, kia xanh lục oánh oánh khổ bi; tựa hồ cũng phát ra cũng mùi thơm ngát.

Rất nhanh thuyền liền tới Tây Hồ bạch sa đê, xa xa nhìn lại liền nhìn đến kia một tòa tiểu cầu gỗ, thì phải là đoạn kiều nguyên hình.

Tây Hồ chi bạn, thành tựu là một đoạn xinh đẹp truyền kỳ; đoạn kiều phía trên, thành tựu là một đoạn ngàn năm nhân duyên; Lôi Phong Tháp hạ, thành tựu là một đoạn bất hủ trí nhớ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, từng nàng cũng là tham dự trong đó, tuy rằng chính là cái đánh nước tương nhân vật.

Đem Tây Hồ bơi một vòng, thấy sắc trời đã tối muộn, Ngao Thốn Tâm tạ qua nhà đò lão bá, liền hạ thuyền, theo ban ngày đi qua lộ tuyến về tới khách sạn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gọi tiểu nhị chuẩn bị tốt mộc dũng nước ấm đưa đến trong phòng, tắm rửa qua đi, kêu vài cái ăn sáng, ha ha gột rửa liền chuẩn bị ngủ ngủ.

Ngủ phía trước Ngao Thốn Tâm còn tại miên man suy nghĩ, muốn hay không tại phụ cận mua cái phòng ở cái gì, bên này phong cảnh như họa, là tốt địa phương, về sau lại đây du ngoạn cũng phương tiện, chính là này ý niệm trong đầu chợt lóe đã bị chính nàng phủ quyết , cho dù nàng không được Thiên đình không được Tây Hải, cũng thay đổi không được nàng là thần tiên chuyện thực. Mặc dù nàng là thay đổi giữa chừng thần tiên, cũng không khả quên làm một cái thần tiên pháp quy — quyết không khả lưu luyến hồng trần.

Tuy rằng này pháp quy thực tại buồn cười, bởi vì vô luận là tiên là thần vẫn là phật, rõ ràng đều thân ở hồng trần bên trong, lại yêu cầu không thể lưu luyến hồng trần.

Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm phát hiện đã muốn là ánh mặt trời cao chiếu, vội vàng rửa mặt chải đầu một phen, đi ra cửa phòng, đi vào đại đường, không nhìn những người khác kinh diễm ánh mắt, tuyển dựa vào cửa sổ cái bàn, kêu vài cái ăn sáng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tay trái chống cằm, nhìn về phía đường cái, vô cùng náo nhiệt phố xá, vội vàng việc việc mọi người, nói nhao nhao ồn ào cuộc sống, giống nhau là mấy bối tử phía trước gặp qua cảnh quan.

Sau đó nhìn đến kinh điển bán mình táng phụ tình cảnh, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ thực cảm thán — cơ hồ mỗi một thế đều có thể gặp gỡ này tình cảnh, nàng đã muốn theo ngay từ đầu khiếp sợ, trở nên giống như bây giờ gợn sóng không sợ hãi.

Đổi nhất phương hướng nhìn xa, lại thấy được tập thể bác sát sự kiện, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ thực nhàm chán — vẫn là không có gì tân ý, đến điểm kích thích được không.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm lấy cái chén, nhấp khẩu trà, ánh mắt tiếp tục nhìn phía náo nhiệt phố xá, đột nhiên vọng đến một cái ký xa lạ lại quen thuộc thân ảnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức đứng dậy đối bưng thức ăn tới được tiểu nhị hô: "Ta có việc, đồ ăn không cần thượng , làm tốt đưa ngươi, đồng dạng nhớ ta trướng thượng được." Sau đó xoay người đi xuống thang lầu.

— không phải đâu, nàng tuy rằng là muốn tân ý muốn kích thích, nhưng là không cần tới nhanh như vậy a, thật sự là thần , trong chốc lát nàng nhất định phải đi sòng bạc thử xem thân thủ.

 **21, Chương 20:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm bước nhanh đi ra khách sạn, hướng vừa mới nhìn đến thân ảnh địa phương đi đến, nhưng mà như thế nào đều tìm không ra, hết sức thất vọng xoay người rời đi nháy mắt, đã thấy đến như vậy một cái tiểu hắc ảnh xuyến vào cách vách tiểu hắc hạng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật cẩn thận tiêu sái tiến tiểu hắc hạng, tìm kiếm kia nho nhỏ thân ảnh.

Đi vào tiểu hắc hạng chỗ rẽ chỗ, liền nhìn đến hắn mặc không hợp thân đạo bào cuốn lui ở nơi nào, mở to thật to mắt đen nhìn chằm chằm nàng, ánh mắt mang theo cảnh giác cùng đề phòng, giống nhau là chỉ chấn kinh miêu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thế nào từng nghĩ tới hội kiến đến như thế hắn, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, đổ không biết muốn nói gì.

Nhưng thật ra hắn thấy nàng không có ác ý, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngươi là ai? Muốn làm gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng vừa kéo, lời này nói được như thế nào như là gặp gỡ bá vương cứng rắn thượng cung lưu manh a, nàng muốn hay không hợp với tình hình đến thượng một câu, 'Con nhóc đừng sợ, đại gia coi trọng ngươi .'

Bỏ ra này kỳ kỳ quái quái ý tưởng, Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người đối hắn nói: "Vậy ngươi nói ta muốn làm gì?"

Hắn vẫn cảnh giác nhìn nàng, thấy nàng đột nhiên xoay người, về phía sau lui lại đụng tới vách tường, lui không thể lui, sau đó chợt nghe đến như vậy một câu, nghĩ đến khẳng định cũng là này người xấu, ánh mắt liền trở nên hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm nàng, không nói.

Vốn chính là một câu đùa giỡn lời nói, thấy hắn bị nàng dọa đến, hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm nàng, ánh mắt lại hiện lên sợ hãi cùng khẩn trương, Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm ảo não.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính không biết nói cái gì đánh vỡ của hắn đề phòng, chợt nghe đến của hắn bụng phát ra "Thầm thì" tiếng kêu, nàng 'Xì' một tiếng bật cười.

Nhìn hắn nghi hoặc nhìn phía nàng, hoàn toàn không biết nàng tại cười cái gì vẻ mặt, Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm xấu hổ, cảm giác này tựa như khi dễ không biết tiểu nhi a, được rồi, của hắn xác thực coi như là không biết tiểu hài tử, ngay cả đã đói bụng cũng không biết xấu hổ, kia nói nói như thế nào — kỳ thật năm đó ta hảo ngốc hảo thiên chân.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo ống tay áo bên trong xuất ra ngày hôm qua du ngoạn khi mua hoa quế cao, vốn là mua đến giải đỡ thèm , hiện tại dùng để thu mua hắn vừa vặn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nghi hoặc tiếp nhận, sau đó mở ra, mượn khởi một khối hướng miệng đưa, trong lòng sườn sườn nhiên.

— ngươi vừa rồi cảnh giác mô dạng nhi là trang đi, đúng không, hiện tại như thế nào tốt như vậy lừa, chẳng lẽ không có người làm ngươi không cần ăn người xa lạ gì đó sao?

Thấy hắn nuốt cả quả táo đem điểm tâm ăn xong rồi, còn có điểm ý muốn chưa hết liếm liếm kia bao điểm tâm tiêu diệp, Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm đau lòng.

"Ngươi như thế nào tới nơi này ? Không phải hẳn là tại Hoa Quả sơn sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi.

Tương lai Tề Thiên đại thánh, bây giờ còn là cái tiểu thí hài, không, là tiểu hầu tử, thực chính trực trả lời: "Hàng da gia gia đã chết, ta không muốn chết, nghe nói đến thần tiên chỗ học tập pháp thuật, sẽ trường sinh bất lão."

Dừng một chút, hắn lại nói: "Chờ ta học giỏi pháp thuật, liền bắt nó dạy cho ta Hoa Quả sơn hầu tử nhóm, làm cho mọi người vĩnh viễn sẽ không chết, vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ." Nói xong còn mở to đen bóng lượng mắt to thực kiên định gật gật đầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn kia thành khẩn tiểu bộ dáng nhi, manh nàng đều phải bạo — này hóa không phải Tề Thiên đại thánh, cũng không phải chiến Đấu Thánh phật đi, hảo ngây thơ a, thật muốn đóng gói mang về nuôi trong nhà, sẽ không là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kia tư đem hắn dưỡng sai lệch đi, thật sự là tội ác sâu nặng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vươn móng vuốt sói, cường ngạnh bắt tay theo hai má phương hướng chuyển qua đỉnh đầu, vuốt ve một chút, cổ vũ hỏi: "Vậy ngươi như thế nào đến nơi đây đến đây."

Tiểu hầu tử trừng mắt nhìn tinh, nói, "Ta vốn là ngồi ở tiểu bè gỗ thượng , ai biết trên đường gặp gỡ thật lớn thật lớn phong, sau đó ta sẽ không biết sao lại thế này , tỉnh lại sau liền té xỉu tại bờ sông thượng, tiểu bè gỗ cùng hoa quả cũng không thấy, chỉ còn lại có này."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn theo gáy tử lý lạp ra một cái dây thừng, dây thừng mặt trên thuyên một khối — tảng đá, khóe miệng rút trừu, ôn nhu hỏi nói: "Kia là cái gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vốn hảo chờ mong nói, người ta Giả Bảo Ngọc còn hàm ngọc mà sinh, hắn là tảng đá tuôn ra đến thạch hầu, kia khối lại là Nữ Oa bổ thiên thạch, còn tưởng rằng có cái gì đại bảo bối.

Hắn cũng không biết nói Ngao Thốn Tâm ý tưởng, chính là còn thật sự nói: "Đây là hàng da cho ta hộ thân thạch, nghe nói là hắn gia gia gia gia gia gia truyền xuống tới ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự không đành lòng đánh vỡ của hắn chờ đợi, đem câu kia 'Là hắn tùy tiện nhặt được tảng đá đi' nuốt vào bụng bên trong, chính là cười gượng nói: "Hắn đối với ngươi thật tốt a, ha ha..."

Tiểu hầu tử rất là nhận thức đồng của nàng gật gật đầu, vui vẻ nói: "Đúng vậy, cho nên ta muốn học giỏi trường sinh bất lão pháp thuật, trở về dạy hắn, sau đó chúng ta liền cả đời cùng một chỗ không xa rời nhau."

Nghe thế sao một câu, Ngao Thốn Tâm do dự hỏi; "Kia hàng da là nữ ?"

"Nữ? Kia là cái gì?"

"Ách, chính là hàng da là 'Mẫu' hầu tử sao?"

"Không phải, hàng da cùng ta giống nhau công ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn trong suốt mắt to, thật sự không đành lòng nói cho hắn, thế giới này còn có rất nhiều hứa hẹn là không thể nói lung tung.

Như vậy tha qua lời này đề, hỏi lại đi xuống, liền hiểu biết ngọn nguồn , đại khái chính là như vậy một cái xuất ngoại tìm 'Thân' 'Không biết cô gái', tại trên biển gặp gỡ gió lốc, sau đó bị lao ra bờ sông, cơ hàn nảy ra hết sức gặp gỡ lừa gạt phạm, bị nhốt tại một cái khiến nhân ngư thịt địa phương, sau lại trải qua không thuộc mình đối đãi, chịu không nổi một mình một người chạy ra sinh thiên.

Được rồi, chân tướng là tương lai Tề Thiên đại thánh xuất ngoại tìm sư, gặp gỡ tai nạn trên biển, sau đó tại cơ hàn nảy ra hết sức, tương lai thật cường hãn hiện tại thực ngây thơ Tề Thiên đại thánh bị lừa lấy, quan ở trong lồng lấy lòng du khách, sau lại hắn thừa dịp thông khí thời điểm trốn thoát, liền gặp gỡ nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi xổm của hắn bên cạnh, nghe hắn nói xong nhân sinh trải qua, còn chưa kịp lời bình, chợt nghe đến một câu đáng khinh lời nói: "Kia con khỉ ở trong này, nhưng lại có cái thật khá con nhóc a."

Tiểu hầu tử cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng thời quay đầu nhìn về phía người tới, hai người ánh mắt trong nháy mắt trở nên kinh tủng đứng lên, người trước là sợ hãi, người sau là — mẹ a, đây là cái gì này nọ, rất xấu .

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ, chuyên nghiệp chính là chuyên nghiệp, này đàn lừa gạt phạm quả nhiên không phải nghiệp dư có thể so sánh được với , như vậy sửng sốt thần thời gian, sáu bảy cái đều đến đông đủ .

"Thực sự con nhóc, buôn bán lời buôn bán lời..."

"Con nhóc đâu? Ở nơi nào?"

"Con nhóc đừng sợ, ngoan ngoãn , chúng ta sẽ không thương tổn của ngươi."

"Ai nha, kia con nhóc thật xinh đẹp."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói gì, thật không biết nên nói cái gì, thì ra không phải rất chuyên nghiệp, là "Con nhóc" kêu gọi lực quá lớn.

Tương lai Tề Thiên đại thánh đứng lên che ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, hung tợn trừng mắt đám kia lừa gạt phạm, lớn tiếng, không, là nãi thanh nãi khí kêu: "Tuy rằng không biết các ngươi nói cái gì, nhưng ta và các ngươi đi, các ngươi sẽ không muốn nàng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, tâm đều nhuyễn đắc tượng kẹo đường dường như, hắn sờ sờ tiểu hầu tử đầu, cười tủm tỉm nói: "Hảo hảo đứng ở ta mặt sau xem diễn, đừng làm cho bọn họ bị thương ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mang theo tiểu hầu tử, giá Hành Vân, một bên cẩn thận che chở của hắn tiểu nhi nhiều động tĩnh, một bên giải đáp hắn đưa ra dở khóc dở cười vấn đề, rốt cục đi vào Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân động phủ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người sờ sờ đầu của hắn, nhẹ giọng nói cho hắn: "Bên trong ở cái tiên nhân, ngươi đi vào bái ông ta làm thầy, cầu hắn thu ngươi làm đồ đệ."

Tiểu hầu tử rõ ràng không quá nguyện ý, hắn dắt Ngao Thốn Tâm làn váy, ngang lông xù khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nhìn trông mong nhìn nàng hỏi: "Thần tiên tỷ tỷ, ngươi làm sư phó của ta không được sao?"

— Đại Thánh gia, hầu ca, chiến Đấu Thánh phật, cầu ngươi , không cần bảo ta này xưng hô, lôi chết nhất đại phiến nha, bao nhiêu năm sau ngươi nhớ tới hiện tại này ngây thơ dạng, có thể hay không tưởng một cái tát, không, là nhất gậy gộc trừu chết chính mình.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kiềm chế khóe miệng run rẩy xúc động, ôn vừa nói nói: "Không được đâu? Ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, về sau ngươi học được trường sinh bất lão có thể vĩnh viễn cùng 'Hàng da' cùng nhau ."

"Nga." Tiểu hầu tử cúi đầu buồn thanh đáp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn cẩn thận mỗi bước đi tiêu sái vào động phủ, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, xoay người thú nhận Hành Vân đã nghĩ hồi Tây Hồ tiếp tục chính mình lữ hành, chợt nghe đến một tiếng quát to.

"Tam công chúa."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh, quay đầu nhìn về phía người tới, kinh ngạc nói: "Khang đại ca?"

Khang lão đại bước nhanh đi vào Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, lo âu nói: "Tam công chúa, ngươi không phải nói đi Giang Nam sao? Thì ra ngươi ở trong này, mau cùng ta trở về." Nói xong liền kéo của nàng ống tay áo trở về đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không hề phòng bị, bị hắn này nửa đường lôi kéo, thập phần đột ngột, cả người về phía trước va chạm, thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống, vội vàng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy? Phát sinh chuyện gì ?"

"Nhị gia bị thương, hiện tại hôn mê bất tỉnh, Tam Thánh Mẫu đã muốn đi Giang Nam tìm ngươi , ta là đến thông tri Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân , may mắn tại đây gặp được ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ nghe đến phía trước câu kia, mặt sau hắn nói cái gì, đều nghe được không rõ lắm, trong đầu thầm nghĩ một vấn đề — nha , thế giới này rất không đúng thực , Dương Tiễn kia đánh không chết tiểu cường còn có thể bị thương hôn mê bất tỉnh tới.

 **22, Chương 21:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị khang lão đại vội vàng kéo hồi dương phủ, trở lại dương phủ liền nhìn đến còn lại Mai Sơn huynh đệ toàn vây đi lên, Dương Thiền không tại, căn cứ khang lão đại kể rõ, đã muốn tại đi Giang Nam tìm của nàng trên đường .

Còn chưa kịp làm cho ai đi Giang Nam đem em gái của chồng tìm trở về, Mai Sơn huynh đệ liền nhất oa phụ giúp nàng hướng phòng phương hướng đi đến.

— a uy , của các ngươi biểu tình động tác cực kỳ giống cái loại này bắt buộc đàng hoàng con gái vịt công, không đánh như vậy cường mua cường bán .

Dọc theo đường đi đã muốn theo khang lão đại trong lời nói đã biết sự tình trải qua, đại khái chính là Dương Tiễn này chỉ Đại Tân sinh bạo lực cuồng, tại Hoa sơn thượng phát hiện cái khỏa hòe thụ, xa xa hướng kia vừa thấy, yêu khí tận trời a. Dựa theo này tình huống không là vì tu luyện nhiều năm, chính là hấp thụ quá nhiều phàm nhân dương khí đến, nhìn kia phiến thổ địa thượng vây quanh xui, rõ ràng là người sau. Dương Tiễn nhất kích động, trong cơ thể tân xuất hiện bạo lực gien thiêu đốt , cái gì cũng chưa muốn làm rõ ràng, phải đi tạp tràng. Sau đó đã bị biến thành hôn mê bất tỉnh, quăng đi ra .

Bị ôm lấy vào phòng môn, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn tiểu mỹ nhân, sắc mặt tái nhợt yếu ớt nằm ở trên giường, khuôn mặt bình tĩnh, mặt mày gian rất là thả lỏng, tựa hồ tại làm cái gì mộng đẹp. Của hắn trung khuyển quỳ gối bên giường, ánh mắt trát cũng không trát nhìn hắn, chỉ sợ nháy mắt hắn đã không thấy tăm hơi, thầm nghĩ xem nhiều hai mắt, quả nhiên kia phiên tình thâm ý trọng a.

— thật là thượng cùng bầu trời hạ hoàng tuyền, hai nơi mờ mịt giai không thấy.

"Khụ khụ ."

"Tam công chúa? Ngươi làm sao vậy, không có việc gì đi?"

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm sao nói là bởi vì chính mình quỷ dị tư duy, bị nước miếng sặc đến sao?

Như vậy nhất khụ nhưng thật ra đem Hao Thiên Khuyển cấp kinh động , hắn xoay người lại, u oán nhìn phía nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phát lạnh, nghĩ chính mình không đối hắn làm chuyện gì đi, kia thâm cung oán phụ ánh mắt sao lại thế này?

Còn không có tưởng cái hiểu được, nàng đã bị khang lão đại đổ lên bên giường, Hao Thiên Khuyển còn chưa kịp phệ hai tiếng đã bị Mai Sơn lão Tứ lấy tay che lại miệng xả đi rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị đổ lên vừa mới Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng vị trí thượng, rốt cục hiểu được kia u oán đôi mắt nhỏ thần làm sao đến.

Nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển đỉnh đầu oán khí đều phải thực thể hóa , Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ — ta thực không phải có tâm , ngươi có thể tiếp tục lại đây biểu đạt ngươi đối với ngươi chủ nhân tình thâm ý trọng, ta không với ngươi thưởng được không?

Ngao Thốn Tâm đỉnh Hao Thiên Khuyển oán hận đôi mắt nhỏ thần, mang sang danh y phạm nhi, theo ổ chăn bên trong xuất ra Dương Tiễn tiểu mỹ nhân hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết thủ, bắt mạch gian còn vụng trộm sờ thượng hai thanh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cau mày, ánh mắt mang theo làm phức tạp cùng u buồn, buông Dương Tiễn 'Thiên thiên ngọc thủ' cất hồi chăn bên trong, nhìn của hắn khuôn mặt, sâu kín thở dài, .

Mai Sơn huynh đệ thấy thế, ánh mắt lo âu nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngay cả Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không lại dùng ai oán đôi mắt nhỏ thần xem nàng .

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, đứng dậy đến phòng ngoại các, Mai Sơn huynh đệ theo sát tại nàng phía sau.

"Tam công chúa, nhị gia rốt cuộc làm sao vậy?"

"Chủ nhân, thế nào ? A, ta nhất định phải đi đem kia hòe thụ yêu xử lý."

"Nhị gia, không có việc gì đi?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở ghế trên, vì chính mình đổ chén trà, nghe được bọn họ câu hỏi, thản nhiên nói: "Chẳng qua là thật lâu không hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, mệt , hiện tại đang ngủ thôi."

"Kia chủ nhân sắc mặt như thế nào như vậy tái nhợt?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là ngạc nhiên nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển, không thể tưởng được thì ra này hóa còn có đầu óc, vẫn là nói chỉ tại hắn gia chủ nhân vấn đề thượng mới biểu hiện ra ngoài, "Nhưng mà là trúng hòe thụ yêu ảo thuật, hiện tại chính đang nằm mơ mà thôi, kia mộng nói như thế nào cũng là ảo thuật sinh thành , cho nên cực vì tiêu hao tinh thần lực. Yên tâm, nhà ngươi chủ nhân tâm chí kiên định rất, này ảo thuật nhưng mà là tiểu ngoạn ý mà thôi, căn bản không đủ hắn xem."

"Kia Tam công chúa vừa mới vì sao muốn thở dài?"

"..." Nàng sao nói là bởi vì tiếc hận kia đoạn ngắn ngủi lữ hành sao, sẽ không bị bọn họ mắng vô tâm không phế, sau đó một ngụm nước phun chết đi.

"Tam công chúa, làm sao bây giờ? Nhị gia bây giờ còn không tỉnh đâu."

"Nhị ca như thế nào còn không có tỉnh, cấp chết ta . Tẩu tử, ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ a?"

"Ngươi nữ nhân này, có thể hay không y thuật a, chủ nhân như thế nào còn không có tỉnh đâu?"

"Tam công chúa, làm sao bây giờ? Này đều ba ngày ..."

"Ngừng!" Ngao Thốn Tâm làm ra một cái tạm dừng tư thế, dừng một chút nói: "Theo đạo lý nói, giống Dương Tiễn như vậy tâm chí kiên định nhân, nhiều nhất một đêm sẽ tỉnh lại , chẳng lẽ là làm sao ra vấn đề gì?"

"Tẩu tử, kia làm sao bây giờ a?" Dương Thiền vừa nghe, hốc mắt lập tức đỏ, bán rưng rưng nước, lê mang hoa rơi hỏi.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi có thể có biện pháp? Ai nha, tệ nhất, hiện tại Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lại bế quan tu luyện , bằng không nói không chừng hắn có biện pháp." Khang lão đại sứt đầu mẻ trán nói.

"Cần phải thượng Thiên đình tìm Thái Thượng Lão Quân hỗ trợ, hắn nhiều như vậy tiên đan linh dược, khẳng định có biện pháp." Luôn luôn có vẻ có chủ kiến Mai Sơn lão Tam như thế nói.

Về phần Hao Thiên Khuyển vẫn đều đã muốn canh giữ ở hắn gia chủ nhân bên giường, rất có 'Chủ nhân bất tỉnh, ta cũng không muốn sống chăng' tư thái.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm ngâm nửa ngày, nói: "Trước không cần thượng Thiên đình, Thiên đình mọi người luôn luôn cho rằng Dương Tiễn làm việc kiêu ngạo, như vậy đi lên, hội có ảnh hưởng."

Dương Thiền luôn luôn trí tuệ, một chút liền thông, nàng nói: "Tẩu tử nhưng là lo lắng, Thiên đình hội lấy này làm áp chế?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa định gật gật đầu, chợt nghe đến khang lão đại nói: "Kia vụng trộm hỏi Thái Thượng Lão Quân mượn không thì tốt rồi sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp: "Không ổn, trên thế giới không không hề hở tường."

"Này cũng không được, kia cũng không thông, làm sao bây giờ đâu?" Dương Thiền thật sự gấp đến độ mau muốn khóc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhấp khẩu trà, đứng lên nói: "Ta đi Hoa sơn tìm kia khỏa hòe thụ yêu nhìn xem, các ngươi tại đây chờ ta tin tức." Nói xong nàng xoay người liền phải rời khỏi.

"Tẩu tử, ta với ngươi cùng đi." Dương Thiền giữ chặt tay nàng, vội vàng nói.

"Tam công chúa, chúng ta Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng cùng ngươi đi hội một hồi kia hòe thụ yêu."

"Không cần." Ngao Thốn Tâm một ngụm từ chối, mắt thấy Dương Thiền nước mắt vừa muốn đi ra , khuyên giải nói: "Hòe thụ yêu vốn là dựa vào ảo thuật mê hoặc lòng người, chúng ta long tộc dù sao cũng là thần thể, kia đối ta ảnh hưởng không lớn, các ngươi đều là phàm thể thành tiên, theo ta đi qua, chỉ sợ..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chưa nói xuất khẩu là — Dương Tiễn kia hóa đều bị khiến cho nằm ở nơi nào, các ngươi theo ta đi qua muốn làm thí a, lão nương không kia thời gian rỗi chiếu cố các ngươi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có thú nhận Hành Vân, nàng hóa ra long thân, hướng Hoa sơn bay đi.

Của nàng long thân vốn là hồng nhạt , nàng trọng sinh lại đây sau, mấy năm nay tuổi ngày dài, lại tiệm hiển ngân bạch, đại phiến bạch lân chiếu rọi ánh trăng, chính nàng nhìn đều xinh đẹp được ngay.

Mọi người đều biết nói long là hải tộc, ngao du cho trong biển là long tộc thiên tính, nhưng là bọn hắn cũng không biết long hoan hỷ nhất yêu là ngao du cho phía chân trời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một bên phi tường tại biển mây trong lúc đó, một bên tự hỏi hòe thụ yêu tư liệu.

Tục nghĩ đến "Hòe" nãi "Quỷ" lập "Mộc" giữ, không cát. Lời này nói được kỳ thật là có căn cứ , hòe thụ sinh trưởng chỗ, âm khí rất nặng, cho nên xa xem hòe thụ tán cây giống như một đoàn xanh thẫm nùng vân, mặc lục sắc là một loại đen tối sắc thái, nùng vân đồng dạng hội mang đến đen tối."Hòe thụ" cũng xưng "Hối thụ", tỏ vẻ tán cây đen tối nhất loại thụ.

Hòe thụ là cực dễ dàng thành tinh thành yêu một loại thụ, bởi vì bọn họ thân mình là dựa vào âm khí thành tinh thành yêu, bọn họ thành tinh thành yêu sau hội khát vọng dương khí, mà bọn họ thiên phú chính là ảo thuật, cho nên bình thường bọn họ hội đối phàm nhân thi lấy ảo thuật, hấp thụ dương khí tu luyện.

Tình hình chung hạ chỉ có tâm chí không kiên, ** mãnh liệt phàm nhân, mới có thể đã bị ảnh hưởng, bị vây ảo thuật chế tạo mộng đẹp bên trong, khó có thể tỉnh lại. Chỉ cần tâm chí kiên định giả, cho dù là phàm nhân, hòe thụ yêu ảo thuật đối bọn họ ảnh hưởng cũng không đại, sau nhiều nhất chính là mộng một hồi. Mà Dương Tiễn tuy nói phàm là thể thành thần, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn là thần, theo lý thuyết chỉ cần tâm chí kiên định, ảo thuật đối hắn căn bản không hề tác dụng, nhưng hiện tại hắn thế nhưng bị vây ảo thuật cảnh trong mơ trung tỉnh không đến, điểm này lại ra ngoài Ngao Thốn Tâm ngoài ý liệu.

— cho nên nói Dương Tiễn này hóa, nên sẽ không thị xử cho cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử hạnh phúc cuộc sống trung, không muốn tỉnh lại đi.

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm đong đưa long thân phi nhanh hơn .

 **23, Chương 22:**

Dương Tiễn đứng ở nàng tại chính tiền phương, khí vũ hiên ngang, mặt như khấu ngọc, hắn nhìn phía nàng, nói: "Lại đây."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn ánh mắt, cũng không nói lời nào, hắn kia ánh mắt làm cho nàng rất quen thuộc, nhưng mà lại có điểm bất đồng, từng hắn hay dùng như vậy không sai biệt nhiều ánh mắt đang nhìn thiên thượng Minh Nguyệt.

Hắn thở dài, vươn tay, nhẹ giọng nói: "Theo ta trở về đi."

Cái tay kia Ngao Thốn Tâm từng dắt qua, nàng biết kia thủ hoàn mỹ không rảnh, oánh bạch như ngọc, nhưng không có ngọc chất lạnh như băng, mùa đông nắm ở trong tay ấm áp thật sự.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng không hề động, cũng không giận giận, chính là nói ra đề khóe môi, hắn hô: "Thốn Tâm..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có tiến lên, chính là nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, nàng nói: "Ta chỉ muốn hỏi ngươi sự kiện, ngươi thành thật trả lời ta, không muốn gạt ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không chờ hắn nói chuyện, cười cười, nàng thản nhiên , gằn từng chữ một: "Ta vẫn đều biết nói ngươi nhớ Hằng Nga tiên tử, ta cũng không hỏi ngươi yêu là nàng vẫn là ta, ta chỉ là muốn biết, ngươi có một chút điểm thích qua ta sao, lúc trước ngươi thú ta trừ bỏ báo ân, có thể có thật tình?"

Dương Tiễn không có lập tức trả lời, chính là vẫn nhìn nàng, ánh mắt không có di động, thủ cũng không có thu hồi đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng vẫn nhìn hắn, không buông tha của hắn một tia biểu tình.

Nửa ngày, hắn lộ ra một cái trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng tươi cười, nhẹ giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn trong lòng có ngươi."

Hắn cõng quang, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn tươi cười, chỉ cảm thấy ánh ban mai mặc dù nhu uyển sáng ngời, cho dù không kịp hắn khuôn mặt chói mắt.

Nàng có điểm thất thần, ma xui quỷ khiến tiêu sái đi qua, không có dắt thượng tay hắn, đưa tay hoàn qua cánh tay hắn, ôm lấy của hắn thắt lưng.

Nàng bả đầu tựa vào hắn trên vai, nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ, sau đó dạng nổi lên cái hoa mỹ tươi cười, ngay cả trong ánh mắt đều doanh đầy ý cười, hòa bình khi giả vờ tươi cười hoàn toàn bất đồng, nàng ôn nhu nói: "Vậy ngươi phải đi chết được không?"

Không đợi của hắn trả lời, Ngao Thốn Tâm trong tay trống rỗng xuất hiện một phen kiếm, phản thủ □ của hắn lưng, thẳng mặc của hắn trong ngực.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đẩy ra đặt ở hắn trên người thi thể, lắc lắc thân kiếm, thế này mới chú ý tới thân kiếm không có vết máu, khiết lượng không tỳ vết thân kiếm lóe ngân quang, nhìn lại, kia thi thể đã muốn tiêu thất.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng: "Nha , làm cho hắn cấp đào tẩu ."

— chết tiệt hỗn đản, đem ta trở thành cái loại này đần độn nữ là đi, dùng loại này cảnh tượng mê hoặc ta, một chút tính khiêu chiến đều không có, quả thực đem ta xem thành trẻ đần độn , rất hạ giá , xem ta trong chốc lát không chém chết ngươi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bật cười nhìn trước mặt xuất hiện một màn mạc tình cảnh.

Đó là nàng mỗi một thế tử vong tình cảnh, nàng xem chính mình lần lượt tử vong, theo ngay từ đầu thống thiết nội tâm đến sau lại hờ hững không nhìn, lại đến dương dương tự đắc, nàng nhìn chỉ có một niệm tưởng — a, đều là mỹ nữ đâu, chính là chết, kia khuôn mặt đều cực kỳ xinh đẹp, ai nha, ta như thế nào có thể chết tốt như vậy xem đâu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem xét xong, không nhìn kia lặp lại truyền phát tin hình ảnh, dẫn theo kiếm tiếp tục về phía trước đi, xuyên qua dáng vẻ già nua nặng nề cây cối, nhìn đến một tia hào quang, nàng đi lên phía trước vọng đi qua.

Đó là một nhà ngũ khẩu cùng hòa thuận mục cùng một chỗ hình ảnh, ba mẹ, muội muội cùng đệ đệ đều tại. Lúc này tựa hồ là bữa tối thời gian, nàng chính thu xếp bát đũa, cha mẹ tại đùa giỡn cái gì giống như cười, của nàng muội muội sôi nổi truyền đồ ăn, giống như tại cùng nàng nói xong cái gì, tiểu đệ đệ phiết cái miệng nhỏ nhắn nhìn phía mẹ, như là quái nàng không để ý tới hắn.

Tranh này mặt là như vậy ấm áp, ấm áp bộ dáng lại đau đớn của nàng mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là tức giận, vô luận này ảo cảnh là chính nàng tâm ma, vẫn là nàng bị nhân đọc thủ trí nhớ biểu hiện đi ra , nàng đều thực chán ghét.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một tay rút kiếm, một tay sờ sờ cằm, cũng quản không hơn này động tác có phải hay không đặc biệt đáng khinh, nghĩ nghĩ, kháp cái lôi bí quyết.

— trực tiếp phách nói lôi đi qua, đánh chết ngươi nha , nhìn ngươi hướng làm sao trốn.

Lôi quang chợt lóe, như nguyện nghe được một tiếng thét chói tai, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời cảm thấy cảm thấy mỹ mãn .

Nhìn đổ ở tiền phương mỹ nhân, mỹ là mỹ, chính là sống mái đừng biện, Ngao Thốn Tâm rút kiếm đi lên phía trước, xử dụng kiếm khơi mào của hắn cằm, tiếc hận nói: "Chậc chậc, nguyên lai là cái tiểu mỹ nhân, đáng tiếc ."

Dừng một chút, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại nói: "Ta đối tiểu mỹ nhân đều là thực thương tiếc , nói đi, muốn chết như thế nào?"

Hòe thụ yêu ngẩng đầu, lấy tay cường chống thân thể, quỳ gối nàng trước mặt, mắt hàm chứa nước mắt, nói: "Tiên tử, ta chết chưa hết tội, không còn sở cầu, chính là ta có cái thỉnh cầu, hy vọng tiên tử nhấc tay chi lao giúp giúp ta." Của hắn thanh âm rất là réo rắt, nhưng là là sống mái khó phân biệt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, tựa tiếu phi tiếu nói: "Nga? Chuyện gì?"

Hòe thụ yêu nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta tại nhiều năm trước ăn nhất nam tử hồn phách, cầu tiên tử cứu cứu hắn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi này chỉ yêu thật là kỳ quái, ăn còn có thể nhổ ra bất thành, đã sớm tiêu hóa rớt, muốn nhìn ngươi lôi ra đến là được, hơn nữa ngươi đều ăn đi còn cứu tới làm gì?"

Hòe thụ yêu vừa nghe, gấp giọng nói: "Không, hắn còn chưa có chết, năm đó ta nuốt vào của hắn thời điểm, hắn vẫn là dương thọ chưa hết , bây giờ còn có cứu, thỉnh tiên tử cứu cứu hắn, chỉ cần hắn có thể sống , ta cho dù vạn kiếp bất phục, cũng đừng không oán ngôn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, cảm thấy thập phần hấp dẫn, nàng rất hưng trí hỏi: "Nga, ngươi như vậy vì hắn, hắn là gì của ngươi a?"

Hòe thụ yêu cúi đầu, do dự nói: "Hắn là ta người yêu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, phản ứng đầu tiên tưởng không là cái gì khóa chủng tộc luyến ái, thiên lý không tha, mà là kinh ngạc: "Ngươi không là nam nhân sao?"

Hòe thụ yêu cũng hiểu được nàng phản ứng địa phương không đúng, chính là chưa nói cái gì, trả lời: "Chúng ta thụ yêu đều là loài lưỡng tính, chẳng phân biệt được tính , huống hồ ta năm đó vì hắn, là làm nữ tử bồi tại hắn bên người."

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện cái gì đều không có, vì thế kháp cái pháp quyết, biến ra hé ra thật to — 'Sô pha', ngồi xuống, đối hòe thụ yêu nâng nâng cằm, nói: "Tiếp tục a."

"Năm đó hắn là một cái dược đồ, lên núi hái thuốc khi không cẩn thận vào của ta ảo cảnh, sau đó chúng ta quen biết hiểu nhau yêu nhau.

Vì cùng hắn gần nhau cả đời, ta nghe nói chỉ cần gặp ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh khổ, đồng ý thuế tẫn yêu da đi qua địa ngục mười tám tầng khổ kiếp mà bất tử, là có thể biến thành người, nhưng là chưa bao giờ nghe nói có yêu có thể trải qua này đó còn có thể giữ lại tánh mạng , cho dù là ngàn năm tu hành đều khả năng hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát, mà năm đó ta chỉ có năm trăm năm công lực, nhưng ta vì hắn không oán không hối hận."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhàm chán gật gật đầu — thực cẩu huyết a, hỏi: "Sau đó đâu?"

"Ta nghĩ đến lúc này không biết sống hay chết, vốn định đến hắn gia vụng trộm nhìn lên liếc mắt một cái, lại không biết hắn cùng một cái khác nữ tử nói chuyện yêu đương, ta một mạch dưới, giết hắn, nuốt hồn phách của hắn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn kia nhu nhược mỹ nhân bộ dáng, trợn mắt há hốc mồm, không thể tưởng được hắn như vậy bưu hãn, nàng cam bái hạ phong a.

Hòe thụ yêu nói xong đã muốn là rơi lệ đầy mặt, chỉ thấy hắn liền cúi người cúi đầu, thê lương bi ai hô: "Cầu tiên tử lòng từ bi, cứu cứu hắn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn phía hắn, nói: "Ngươi đây là tha thứ hắn , năm đó hắn như vậy đối với ngươi, ngươi không hận?"

Hòe thụ yêu thấp giọng nói: "Ta đương nhiên hận a, chính là có bao nhiêu hận còn có nhiều yêu, ta theo yêu thượng của hắn kia một khắc khởi, sẽ không lại là năm trăm năm yêu linh, mà chính là một cái đơn thuần , yêu thượng của hắn phàm nhân mà thôi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng nói: "Làm cho ta giúp ngươi cũng biết, chính là đây là một cái giao dịch, ngươi muốn cho ta xem một người tại ảo cảnh bên trong trí nhớ."

Hòe thụ yêu mừng rỡ như điên nói: "Cám ơn tiên tử."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bi ai nói: "Chính là hồn phách của hắn tại ngươi trong cơ thể lâu lắm , lấy ra nữa chẳng những sẽ làm bị thương của ngươi tu vi, hơn nữa hắn cũng không thể sống lại, hắn hội luân hồi chuyển thế, rốt cuộc nhớ không thể ngươi, đáng giá sao?"

Hòe thụ yêu nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, cười đến thực vui vẻ, hắn nói: "Ta sẽ chờ hắn, chờ hắn tiếp theo thế, chúng ta lại quen biết hiểu nhau yêu nhau, có thể có như vậy một người có thể chờ, chính là một loại hạnh phúc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc , nàng nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn chờ hắn kiếp sau, sau đó đến tràng quen biết hiểu nhau yêu nhau, lại tiếp theo tràng phản bội, ngươi choáng váng? Nói cho ngươi, nam nhân đáng tin, heo mẹ cũng lên cây, chờ hắn biến hảo, không bằng chờ hắn biến tính."

Ngao Thốn Tâm sét đánh ba kéo nói một đống, chờ nàng phản ứng lại đây, hòe thụ yêu đã muốn bị chấn kinh rồi.

"Khụ khụ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh thanh cổ họng, lúng túng nói: "Liền là như thế này."

Hòe thụ yêu thản nhiên nói: "Vĩnh viễn đều sáng lạn sinh mệnh, kỳ thật là một loại tội. Cả đời này, chỉ cầu có thể có yêu một lần, oanh oanh liệt liệt, chẳng sợ ngắn ngủi, cũng không oán không hối hận."

"Hơn nữa..." Hòe thụ yêu lại nói: "Ta chỉ lại cho hắn một lần cơ hội, nếu lần này hắn còn phản bội ta, ta tự nhiên cách biệt đoạn tình, sẽ không lại cho hắn gì cơ hội."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn kiên định ánh mắt, thở dài, nàng tin tưởng hắn có thể làm được.

Bởi vì tại một nữ nhân toàn thân tâm đầu nhập đến một đoạn cảm tình trung đi thời điểm, kia lòng của nàng là không gì phá nổi . Nhưng một người nam nhân toàn thân tâm đầu nhập đến một đoạn cảm tình trung đi thời điểm, lại vẫn là có thể có khoảng cách làm cho một cái khác nàng hữu cơ khả thừa.

Làm nữ nhân quyết định, nàng phải rời khỏi của ngươi thời điểm, kia này đoạn tình liền thật sự xong đời . Không nên hỏi vì sao, kết quả này là tất nhiên . Nhưng làm nam nhân quyết định, hắn phải rời khỏi của nàng thời điểm, kia nàng còn có thể bổ cứu , vị tất xong đời.

— cho nên nói, nam nhân đa tình mà dài tình, nữ nhân chuyên tình mà tuyệt tình.

'Chính là. . .' Ngao Thốn Tâm vụng trộm tà mắt, ngắm ngắm kia hòe thụ yêu — này coi như là nữ nhân đi, hẳn là tính đi?

 **24, Chương 23:**

Dương Tiễn đi vào một mảnh trống trải địa phương, nơi nơi vụ mênh mông , ngay cả lộ đều nhìn xem không rõ lắm.

Trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng phong, tự thân sau thổi tới, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy phía sau có ánh sáng chói mắt, quay lại thân hình, trước mắt, xuất hiện là minh thiềm thanh huy, ngọc thụ đá lởm chởm, ngân vách tường cung điện đứng sừng sững ở giữa, trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng lưu tinh không giống nhân gian khí tượng.

Xuất hiện cái kia trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng tử cầu nữ tử, duệ nhẹ lay động quần áo, chậm rãi dựa sát vào nhau vào một cái quảng áo cừu dài tay áo nam tử cánh tay gian.

Mà kia nam tử, không phải người khác, nhưng lại đúng là Dương Tiễn chính mình.

Một trận gió thổi qua, nam tử thon dài thân hình biến mất tán đi, mà kia tử cầu nữ tử, cũng là nhẹ trở lại, bàn tay trắng nõn coi thường, làm như mị hoặc, lại giống như mời, kia thản nhiên cười, rung động lòng người.

"Ngừng." Ngao Thốn Tâm hô, nàng lãnh nghiêm mặt chỉ vào trong ao hình ảnh, chất vấn bên cạnh hòe thụ yêu: "Như thế nào của hắn ảo cảnh có cảnh tượng có nhân vật, vẫn là hai người, của ta liền chỉ có một nam nhân, khác cái gì đều không có, ngươi nha cũng quá giảm đi đi, có phải hay không khinh thường ta."

Hòe thụ yêu sốt ruột nói: "Không phải, tiên tử không biết, này ảo cảnh không phải ta có thể khống chế , này đây phía trước không biết vị ấy tiên nhân lưu lại , bằng không theo ta năm trăm năm công lực nào có lớn như vậy năng lực a, ta có thể làm chính là cung cấp pháp lực, cam đoan nó vận chuyển mà thôi."

"Thật sự?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn khóc tang mặt, cũng không hảo lại khi dễ hắn, nói: "Lần này cho dù , lần sau... Hừ" nói xong lại quay đầu tiếp tục nhìn về phía cái ao, ảo cảnh trung chuyện xưa, như trước tiếp tục.

Dương Tiễn trong mắt hiện lên một tia mênh mang, tiếp theo giây, ánh mắt khôi phục thanh minh, hắn lẳng lặng nhìn này hết thảy, không hề động, cũng không có tiến lên.

Hằng Nga tiên tử khinh ngữ hỏi: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi thích ta sao?"

"Tại trong lòng ngươi, thê tử của ngươi so với ta trọng yếu sao?"

"Ngươi nguyện ý theo ta đi sao?"

"Chỉ cần ngươi buông tha cho hết thảy, ngươi có thể được đến ta."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt thanh minh nhìn nàng, trầm mặc không nói.

Hằng Nga tiên tử cười đến càng rung động lòng người , nàng nói: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ không muốn cùng Hằng Nga cùng cả đời?"

Dương Tiễn không có trả lời lời của nàng ngữ, vẫn là trầm mặc không nói, chính là nhắc tới nhẹ tay khinh vung lên, trước mắt cảnh quan liền khôi phục như lúc ban đầu.

Dương Tiễn cũng không có để ý, trầm tĩnh hai mắt nhìn xem bốn phía, liền tiếp tục về phía trước đi đến.

Xuyên qua ô nặng nề cây cối, Dương Tiễn trước mắt lại xuất hiện tân hình ảnh, đó là một cái nữ tử.

Quần áo thanh nhã la quần, nước phán lan tình, bình sinh hi gặp, kia thanh nhã dung nhan tuyệt thế, từng bị hắn thật cẩn thận trân quý trong lòng, một lát không dám quên.

Nàng tuyệt mỹ mặt trở nên dữ tợn, âm u ánh mắt hung hăng nhìn thẳng hắn, nàng cao giọng phẫn nộ quát: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi này nghịch tử..."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, có điểm hoảng hốt, chính là vừa nghe đến lời của nàng ngữ, sắc mặt lập tức liền thay đổi.

Dao Cơ không để ý đến của hắn sắc mặt, chính là thê lương hô: "Ngươi vừa ra sinh ta liền lo lắng, trời sinh mắt thần hội mang đến tai họa. Tiễn nhi, ngươi vì sao không chịu nghe lời của mẹ? Ta lần nữa báo cho ngươi không cần lấy này khoe ra, nhưng là ngươi, rốt cuộc cũng là ngươi, hại chết cha ngươi, hại chết của ngươi đại ca!"

"Nếu không phải ngươi ham chơi, của ngươi đại ca, của ta chấn nhi làm sao có thể chết đi, nếu không phải ta sinh hạ ngươi tới, nhà của chúng ta, cũng sẽ không tan, phá..."

"Là ngươi hại chết bọn họ, sớm biết..." Thanh âm dừng lại, tiếp theo giây lại vang lên, chỉ nghe Dao Cơ giọng căm hận nói: "Ta thà rằng ta chưa từng sinh qua như vậy con trai!"

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi nhắm mắt, lẳng lặng nghe, trên mặt một mảnh trắng bệch. Hắn cầm trong tay chiết phiến biến thành tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, dùng tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích nhẹ nhàng về phía trước nhất hoa, trước mắt hình ảnh liền tiêu thất.

Nửa ngày, Dương Tiễn mở to mắt, khuôn mặt khôi phục bình tĩnh, chính là sắc mặt như trước tái nhợt.

Hắn không có thu hồi tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, dẫn theo tiếp tục về phía trước đi đến, chính là không đi hai bước, trước mắt lại xuất hiện trạng huống.

Hắn về phía trước nhìn lại, kia một chốc, Dương Tiễn nhất thời trên mặt biến sắc, vẻ mặt sợ hãi.

Nằm ở vũng máu nàng, hô hấp mỏng manh, tùy thời khả năng chết, đầy người là huyết, hấp hối.

Nàng hơi hơi mở hai mắt, nhìn về phía hắn, khí thế bức nhân, vẻ mặt khinh thường.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi cho là chính mình là cái gì vậy, ngươi thật đúng là đã cho ta yêu ngươi bất thành."

"Ngươi nhưng mà là một cái thế thân mà thôi, ngươi này giỏi về tâm kế tiểu nhân, thế nào điểm so với được với hắn."

Dương Tiễn mấy phần do dự, rốt cục tưởng giẫm chận tại chỗ tiến lên, tựa hồ cực vì bối rối. Cuối cùng vẫn là không có tiến lên, chính là cặp kia cúi tại bên người thủ, cặp kia thủ, thon dài trắng nõn, giờ phút này một tay chế trụ bên cạnh cây cối, một tay cũng là gắt gao nắm chặt, nhanh giống nhau ngay sau đó sẽ bóp nát nguyên bản nắm ở lòng bàn tay bên trong vốn có hy vọng bình thường.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi thở càng ngày càng yếu , nàng chỉ có thể cường chống thân thể, nhìn phía hắn nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi này tiểu nhân, ngươi nếu không thương ta, vì sao thú ta?"

Theo sau nàng lại mãn nhãn thống hận nhìn hắn, khàn cả giọng kêu: "Dương Tiễn, ta hận ngươi, ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không tha thứ ngươi!"

Dương Tiễn phù tại trên cây ngón tay càng khấu càng chặt, cuối cùng liền nghe "Phách" một tiếng, không ngờ sinh sôi bắt phá một khối vỏ cây.

Ngực nội tức không được cuồn cuộn , lại không muốn đi áp chế, Dương Tiễn trước mắt mạnh xuất hiện , là Ngao Thốn Tâm lệ ẩm ướt hai gò má, là vừa vừa tuyệt tình quyết ý kia một phen nói. Chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt nhất hắc, một búng máu dĩ nhiên nảy lên hầu gian, nhân đã nửa quỳ khuynh đảo.

Máu tươi, tự trong lời nói phun dũng mà ra, thẳng bắn tung tóe trên mặt cỏ xanh nhiều điểm đỏ sẫm, ngưng tại thảo diệp thượng huyết, liền giống như màu đỏ lệ, thê diễm chi cực.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nhìn cái ao hình ảnh, khuôn mặt bình tĩnh, ánh mắt một chút dao động đều không có, thấy thế nào như thế nào lạnh bạc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cáo biệt hòe thụ yêu, hắn hiện tại tu vi đại giảm, thiếu chút nữa đã bị đánh hồi nguyên hình ngay cả yêu thân đều bảo trì không được, chính là hắn như trước thực vui vẻ, cười đến thực vui vẻ.

Mà kia theo hắn trong cơ thể lấy ra hồn phách cực vì suy yếu, ngay cả ý thức cũng không có thể bảo trì thanh tỉnh, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất lấy ra liền ném tới địa phủ đi, còn lại chuyện nàng sẽ không quản .

Ngao Thốn Tâm một hồi đến dương phủ, Dương Thiền cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ liền chào đón.

"Tẩu tử? Thế nào ."

"Tam công chúa, nhị gia không có việc gì đi?"

"Kia hòe thụ yêu sao lại thế này?"

"Chủ nhân không có việc gì đi?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm khoát tay, nói: "Không có việc gì, hắn chính là tâm thần bị thương, ta trong chốc lát hầm cái dược tề cho hắn uống qua là tốt rồi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào phòng bếp, hầm hảo dược đoan đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, tuy rằng hắn còn không có tỉnh, nhưng mà uy dược việc này không làm khó được nàng, nàng nhưng là vẫn là rất kinh nghiệm .

Nàng đem chén thuốc đặt ở bên giường ghế trên, một tay cầm của hắn cằm hơi hơi dùng lực, một tay cầm thìa hướng hắn tại miệng quán, chỉ chốc lát sau liền quán xong rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông bát, nhìn hắn bình tĩnh tái nhợt khuôn mặt, trong lòng có điểm áy náy, kỳ thật nàng sớm chỉ biết hắn vì sao bất tỉnh, chính là muốn biết hắn rốt cuộc gặp gỡ cái gì, ra chuyện gì, làm cho như thế cường đại hắn hôn mê bất tỉnh, cho nên vẫn khoanh tay đứng nhìn, chiếm được đi tìm hòe thụ yêu cơ hội, hết thảy nhưng mà là vì thỏa mãn của nàng lòng hiếu kỳ mà thôi.

Nàng ánh mắt chạm được hắn một thân vết máu cùng lầy lội, hơi hơi nhíu hạ mi, thầm nghĩ: "Dương Thiền bọn họ là như thế nào chiếu cố nhân ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ Dương Tiễn luôn luôn là có khiết phích , chuẩn bị gọi người đến vì hắn rửa sạch một phen, chính là nhìn đến hắn tái nhợt sắc mặt, thở dài, nói: "Quên đi, làm ta nợ ngươi ."

Lúc này đánh tới một chậu nước, đem khăn lụa tẩm ẩm ướt, thật cẩn thận lau đi Dương Tiễn trên mặt dơ bẩn cùng vết máu, sau đó vì hắn thay đổi kiện bộ đồ mới, ngẩng đầu liền chống lại Dương Tiễn ánh mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, mỉm cười, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi khả rốt cục tỉnh, ngươi ngủ đã lâu , mọi người đều thực lo lắng đâu, ta đi nói cho bọn họ."

Dương Tiễn nhìn xoay người liền muốn ly khai, thủ một chút bắt được của nàng làn váy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn kia lôi kéo, hơi hơi do dự, nàng nghi hoặc quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

Dương Tiễn trầm tĩnh hé ra mặt, bình tĩnh vô ba, chính là buông ra của nàng làn váy, không nói gì thêm, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là cảm thấy hắn có điểm xấu hổ,

Nàng thấy hắn không sống nói, cũng sẽ không quản hắn, thẳng rời đi, báo cho biết mọi người Dương Tiễn đã muốn tỉnh.

Làm Ngao Thốn Tâm bưng hầm tốt thanh cháo đi vào phòng, trong phòng một người đều không có, ngay cả luôn luôn đối Dương Tiễn như hình với bóng Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không tại, chỉ có Dương Tiễn ngồi ở trên giường.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc hỏi: "Ôi chao, những người khác đâu? Cũng không tại?"

Dương Tiễn nghe được của nàng thanh âm, quay đầu đến, nhìn đến nàng trên tay cháo, ánh mắt hiện lên một tia vui sướng, chính là rất nhanh liền khôi phục bình tĩnh, thản nhiên nói: "Ta không thích nhiều lắm nhân, an ủi một phen, liền làm cho bọn họ liền đi trở về."

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, tỏ vẻ lý giải, đối hắn nói: "Uống điểm cháo đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đem cháo giơ lên trước mặt hắn, thấy hắn không tiếp, nghi hoặc: "Làm sao vậy?"

Nàng nhìn hắn một cái, nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn ta uy ngươi? Dương Tiễn ngươi đừng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước a."

Dừng một chút, nàng lại nói: "Ta gọi là nhân uy ngươi đã khỏe." Nói xong đã nghĩ đi gọi nhân.

"Khụ khụ." Dương Tiễn nắm tay khụ khụ, cũng không nói nói, chính là tái nhợt nghiêm mặt, bình tĩnh nhìn nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến chính mình cảm kích không báo, chỉ vì thỏa mãn chính mình lòng hiếu kỳ, có điểm chột dạ, rất nhanh bại trận xuống dưới.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bưng thanh cháo, nhẹ nhàng thổi lạnh, nhất chước nhất chước đút cho hắn. Trong lòng hơi giận phẫn, không phải tra xét một chút của ngươi tiểu bí mật sao, chẳng lẽ cái này gọi là báo ứng.

Dương Tiễn uống hoàn cháo, vốn đã thể xác và tinh thần cụ bị, lúc này nhất thả lỏng, ủ rũ liền dũng đi lên, chỉ chốc lát sau liền nặng nề ngủ, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn ngủ nhan, thấy hắn trong lúc ngủ mơ như cũ khinh súc mày, thở dài.

— thật là, ngươi ngủ này trương giường là của ta, của ngươi giường ở bên cạnh, chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết người khác giường hội không người đồng ý, hội chịu nguyền rủa, làm ác mộng sao? Trách không được ngươi như thế nào đều ngủ không tốt.

 **25, Chương 24:**

Ban đêm, nhất lũ ánh trăng vụng trộm theo cửa sổ khe hở trong lúc đó chui tiến vào, nghịch ngợm tại Dương Tiễn trước mắt lúc ẩn lúc hiện, rậm rạp lông mi nhẹ nhàng chiến hạ, biểu thị nhân tỉnh lại, nhẹ nhàng mở mắt ra, tỉnh ngủ sau đặc hữu mông lung lại tại trong phút chốc biến mất không thấy, ánh mắt lập tức trở nên thanh tỉnh sẵng giọng.

Nhiều năm trước hình thành bản năng làm cho hắn nháy mắt cảm giác được bên người có khác hơi thở tồn tại, lạnh lùng xem qua đi, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cúi người ghé vào của hắn giường thượng đang ngủ.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt nháy mắt lại trở nên nhu hòa, mang theo tràn đầy sủng nịch, một bàn tay run run suy nghĩ muốn xoa người nọ phát sao, lại như điện giật giống như thu hồi, trong mộng tình hình rõ ràng tại mục, nữ tử phẫn hận thanh âm còn đang bên tai tiếng vọng.

Cuối cùng nhịn không được, hắn lại run run vươn tay, bàn tay truyền đến ấm áp làm cho của hắn tâm bình tĩnh trở lại, nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ đầu nàng đỉnh, bàn tay xuống phía dưới di, đang muốn phủ hướng của nàng hai má, thủ hạ nhân đã có chuyển tỉnh dấu hiệu, hắn vội vàng thân xoay tay lại.

"Ngô." Ngao Thốn Tâm phát ra một tia rên rỉ, vô ý thức cọ cọ mặt hạ chăn bông, mở to mắt, đưa tay đánh một cái ngáp, nàng sờ sờ khóe miệng — tốt lắm, không lưu nước miếng.

Cảm giác có nhân nhìn chằm chằm nàng xem, ánh mắt cực nóng, thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được trên mặt "Quấy rầy", mơ mơ màng màng ngẩng đầu đi phía trước nhìn lại.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng nhìn phía chính mình, mỉm cười, nói: "Tỉnh ngủ ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vuốt khóe miệng động tác nhất thời cứng ngắc , nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ sắc trời, đã muốn biến thành đen, này thuyết minh nàng không cẩn thận tại đây đang ngủ.

Dương Tiễn nhìn chăm chú xem nàng, ôm lấy môi cười cười, ý cười nhiễm thượng của hắn mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xấu hổ nói: "Ha ha, đã muốn hảo chậm a, ngượng ngùng, ta đang ngủ đâu, tiểu cô cùng Mai Sơn đại ca bọn họ hẳn là đã muốn dùng qua cơm , ngươi đói không, ta đi làm điểm ăn ."

— mất mặt quăng lớn, tiểu cô ngươi như thế nào cũng không lại đây đánh thức ta đâu, Mai Sơn huynh đệ ngươi đánh nước tương đi nơi nào , Hao Thiên Khuyển ngươi vứt bỏ nhà ngươi chủ nhân sao? .

Dương Tiễn nắm tay khẽ cười cười, nói: "Không quan hệ, ta vừa tỉnh ngủ, không phải rất đói bụng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng tiếp lời nói: "Kia cũng muốn ăn a, chờ ta một hồi, ta đi một chút sẽ trở lại."

Dương Tiễn nhìn thân ảnh của nàng, ánh mắt hàm chứa lo lắng, còn muốn đến nàng vừa tỉnh ngủ mơ hồ dạng, cười cười, trầm thấp tiếng cười thốt ra.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không lập tức đã trở lại, Dương Thiền để lại đồ ăn cho bọn hắn, các tại oa bên trong còn nóng , nàng chỉ cần đoan lại đây là được.

Ăn cái gì trong quá trình, hai người trầm mặc không nói, ai cũng không nói chuyện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm yên lặng ăn, đồ ăn là Dương Thiền làm , coi như ngon miệng, trải qua nhiều năm luyện tập, còn có nàng này danh sư chỉ đạo, so với năm đó tiến rất xa, tuy rằng vẫn là không kịp nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ăn xong sau, mới chú ý tới Dương Tiễn chưa ăn bao nhiêu, nàng nghi hoặc nói: "Làm sao vậy? Thân thể không thoải mái, không khẩu vị sao?"

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc không nói, lẳng lặng nhìn về phía nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm càng nghi hoặc , đưa tay xem xem của hắn mạch đập, mạch giống có điểm suy yếu, nhưng vẫn là thực vững vàng.

"Chẳng lẽ là đồ ăn không hợp khẩu vị?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, hỏi: "Muốn hay không ta lại làm cho ngươi điểm?"

Thật lâu sau, Dương Tiễn rốt cục mở miệng, thấp lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta đột nhiên phát hiện, ngươi gả cho ta sau, vẫn đều là ngươi cho ta, mà ta chưa bao giờ từng cho ngươi đã làm cái gì, ta phát hiện ta cho của ngươi, chi cho ngươi cho ta quá ít ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên không biết như thế nào trả lời, chỉ có thể chết lặng lên tiếng, "A?"

"Ta cũng chưa bao giờ từng còn thật sự hiểu biết qua ngươi."Dương Tiễn mâu sắc tối sầm lại, nói tiếp: "Từ giờ trở đi, ngươi cấp một cơ hội ta, làm cho ta hảo hảo đối đãi ngươi được?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, trên mặt có cái gì rất nhanh hiện lên, hồi lâu phương mở miệng, "Ân."

Dương Tiễn bất an nhìn nàng, thấy nàng gật đầu mới đưa tay ôm ở nàng, nói nhỏ: "Ngươi thích du lịch, chờ ta tốt lắm sau, chúng ta cùng nhau chu du thiên địa, hướng du Thương Hải mộ tang ngô."

"Nga." Trong lòng thanh âm thản nhiên , hình như có nếu vô, không cẩn thận nghe cơ hồ muốn bỏ qua.

Nhưng dù vậy, Dương Tiễn trên mặt tươi cười tàng đều tàng không được,, cơ hồ nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, nắm tay cười khụ trong chốc lát.

Chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn cũng không nói gì xuất khẩu là, một người dùng người khác cho bao nhiêu đến cân nhắc một đoạn tình yêu, kia này phân yêu lại có vài phần chân tình thật tình khả tại, có năng lực duy trì bao lâu đâu?

"Nhị ca, là thời điểm uống dược ." Dương Thiền bưng bát dược, đối Dương Tiễn nói.

Dương Tiễn quay đầu lại, gặp không phải Ngao Thốn Tâm, trong lòng có điểm phiền muộn nếu thất, mà nay thiên hắn trong lòng luôn luôn chút cái gì bàn lái đi không được.

"Nhị ca..." Dương Thiền thấy hắn thật lâu không tiếp qua dược, nghi hoặc hô: "Nhị ca?"

"A? Tam muội, chuyện gì?" Dương Tiễn phục hồi tinh thần lại.

Dương Thiền bất đắc dĩ nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi nên uống dược ."

"Nga." Dương Tiễn lên tiếng, vẫn là không hề động.

"Nhị ca? Ngươi nhưng là có tâm sự?" Dương Thiền nhận thấy được hắn đã nhiều lần thất thần , điểm này cũng không giống hắn, của hắn nhị ca hẳn là cái kia mọi sự không nhiễu cho tâm Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân.

"Không, không có việc gì." Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng lo lắng ánh mắt, nhẹ giọng nói: "Chính là hôm nay có điểm tâm thần không yên mà thôi."

Nói xong liền đưa tay tiếp nhận bát dược, một ngụm làm tẫn, miệng lộ vẻ chua sót, có điểm nghi hoặc hôm nay vị thuốc so với bình thường khổ điểm, liền đối với Dương Thiền nói: "Hôm nay dược so với bình thường khổ a."

Dương Thiền nghi hoặc nói: "Không thể nào? Ta là ấn tẩu tử viết địa phương tử hầm a."

"Nga." Dương Tiễn nghe được Thốn Tâm tên, trong lòng không khỏi sưởng nhiên , nghĩ đến ngày hôm qua nàng đáp ứng chính mình cùng nhau 'Hướng du Thương Hải mộ tang ngô', khóe môi không khỏi gợi lên một cái mỉm cười, thuận miệng hướng Dương Thiền hỏi: "Hôm nay như thế nào không phải nàng hầm dược?"

"Ôi chao?" Dương Thiền kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, nói: "Hiện tại Thiên tẩu tử chuẩn bị tiếp tục đi du lịch a, vừa cùng ta nói lời từ biệt, nàng không cùng nhị ca ngươi nói sao?"

"Cái gì?" Dương Tiễn màu đen đồng tử mắt ngột nhiên mở rộng, trong tay bát "Phách" một tiếng điệu đến trên mặt đất, hắn cũng không quản , tróc qua Dương Thiền cổ tay, trầm giọng hỏi: "Ngươi vừa nói cái gì? Cái gì vừa cùng ngươi nói lời từ biệt?"

Dương Thiền thủ bị bắt chết nhanh, nhìn hắn như vậy khẩn trương, vội vàng trả lời: "Tẩu tử chuẩn bị tiếp tục đi du lịch, vừa cùng ta nói lời từ biệt."

"Lặp lại lần nữa?" Dương Tiễn thanh âm đúng là run run , hắn hỏi: "Ai?"

Dương Thiền thế nào gặp qua như vậy hắn, kích động đáp: "Tẩu tử a, nàng..."

Còn không chờ nàng nói xong a, Dương Tiễn đã muốn buông ra tay nàng cổ tay, xốc lên chăn, áo khoác cũng không kịp mặc vào, cận là mặc đơn bạc quần áo trong tựu vãng ngoại bào.

Dương Thiền còn không có phản ứng lại đây, trơ mắt nhìn hắn nghiêng ngả lảo đảo ra khỏi phòng, hoảng hốt gian chỉ nghe đến một tiếng nói nhỏ: "Vì sao?"

Dương Tiễn đi ra cửa phòng, thiên không mây đen không tiêu tan, đập vào mắt chính là âm u một mảnh, không khí trầm lặng hắc, giống như hắn hiện tại tâm tình.

Tiếng sấm rầm rầm rung động, một tiếng một tiếng, giống nhau đánh vào của hắn trong lòng, cước bộ như là ngàn cân cự thạch, cước bộ càng phát ra trầm trọng, hắn hiện tại giống như là chờ đợi hình phạt kẻ tù tội, không biết là muốn làm cho thời gian mau một chút vẫn là chậm một chút, là muốn làm cho chính mình bộ pháp mau một chút vẫn là chậm một chút, là muốn làm cho chính mình vượt qua thấy nàng vừa thấy vẫn là không thấy.

 **26, Chương 25:**

Nhìn tiền phương mặc xanh nhạt sắc váy dài thân ảnh, Dương Tiễn đứng thẳng thân mình, cất bước tiến lên, từng bước một, bộ pháp thực trầm trọng, trầm trọng thanh thanh đặt ở của hắn trong lòng.

Dương Tiễn cách nàng nửa thước ngoại địa phương ngừng lại, nhìn của nàng bóng dáng, của hắn trong mắt hàm chứa cực hạn đau, chỉ cảm thấy kia đau vẫn đâm vào trong lòng, hắn nhắm mắt lại, lại mở khi, đã muốn khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Hắn liền như vậy nhìn nàng, lẳng lặng nhìn.

Nàng xoay người lại nhìn về phía hắn, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi rốt cuộc vẫn là đến đây."

"Ta cũng không là vô thủy vô chung nhân." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, nói như vậy nói: "Ta vừa mới đang đợi ngươi đâu?"

Hắn trầm tĩnh hai mắt kinh ngạc chống lại nàng đạm mạc hai mắt, vẫn nhìn, muốn liền như vậy vẫn nhìn, thẳng đến xem tiến nàng kia khỏa hắn nhìn không thấu tâm: "Ngươi không phải đáp ứng ta sao? Không phải nói cùng nhau 'Hướng du Thương Hải mộ tang ngô' sao?"

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm mặc, liền như vậy lẳng lặng nhìn hắn.

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy như vậy ánh mắt, như vậy đạm mạc, như vậy xa lạ, giống như là hắn là cái râu ria nhân.

Dương Tiễn trái tim co rút lại một chút, hắn nhẹ nhàng mở miệng hỏi nói: "Ngươi nhưng là hối hận ?"

"Vẫn là..." Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, bình thường sẵng giọng ánh mắt một mảnh ảm đạm: "Ngươi căn bản là không tính lại ta cấp cơ hội? Không tính đáp ứng ta?"

"Là." Ngao Thốn Tâm không có bị vạch trần xấu hổ, thản nhiên nói.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, liền như vậy lẳng lặng nhìn, nửa ngày mới nói: "Năm đó ngươi vì sao hội đáp ứng gả cho ta, cho dù bởi vậy có gia không thể hồi? Có thân nhân không thể tướng nhận thức?"

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm không có nói nữa.

"Ngươi theo ngay từ đầu liền lừa gạt ta sao?" Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng bình tĩnh mặt, nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đừng qua mặt, không hề nhìn hắn.

Dương Tiễn thở dài, nói: "Ngươi đến tột cùng đem ta đặt chỗ nào? Vẫn là, ngươi cho tới bây giờ không để ý qua ta? Chưa bao giờ đem ta để ở trong lòng?"

Của hắn đang nói tiệm thấp, như là không dám đối mặt, nói xong lời cuối cùng, vươn tay run run suy nghĩ muốn đi cầm tay nàng, tay hắn rất lạnh, nhưng bàn tay thủ lạnh hơn, lãnh đắc tượng vạn năm hàn băng, không có một tia độ ấm, chính là không biết so với lòng của nàng, loại nào lạnh hơn?

Ngao Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh quay đầu nhìn hắn, nhìn hắn tái nhợt khuôn mặt nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi lúc trước thú ta, thành thân phía trước một đêm, lại một mình đi trăng rằm, ngươi lại là đem ta đặt chỗ nào? Ta cho ngươi lưu lại, ngươi cố ý tìm chết, Hằng Nga tiên tử cho ngươi lưu lại, ngươi liền để lại, ngươi lại là khi nào để ý qua ta? Ngươi cưới ta, lại tâm hệ Hằng Nga tiên tử, ngươi lại là đem ta đặt ở thế nào trái tim thượng?"

Thủ theo của hắn bàn tay rút ra, xoay người tưởng muốn ly khai, Dương Tiễn lại vô lực nắm chặt, hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi thật sao không có để ý qua ta?"

"Ngươi lúc trước thú ta, trừ bỏ báo ân, nhưng mà là tham luyến ta đưa cho ngươi ấm áp, ta gả ngươi, cũng bất quá là ở ngươi trên người tìm kiếm của hắn dấu vết, chúng ta đây là theo như nhu cầu, nào có cái gì để ý không thèm để ý , chỉ có có cần hay không mà thôi." Ngao Thốn Tâm dừng lại cước bộ, sợi tóc tại trong gió bay lên, nói: "Mà ta hiện tại, đã muốn không cần ."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng tại trong gió bay lên sợi tóc, có điểm thở dài nói: "Thì ra ta chưa bao giờ từng hiểu biết qua ngươi. Nhưng này là vì ngươi chưa từng cấp cơ hội ta hiểu biết ngươi, còn là vì ta chưa từng đi nếm thử hiểu biết ngươi đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng chờ hắn nói xong, sau khi nghe xong, thản nhiên nói: "Nghĩ như vậy ngươi, không biết là chúng ta trận này hôn nhân nhiều bi ai sao?"

Ngữ tất, nàng đạm mạc nhìn hắn một cái, tựa hồ dừng lại một chút, lại tựa hồ không có, cất bước về phía trước đi đến.

"Ngươi có từng có yêu ta đâu?" Dương Tiễn đưa tay giữ chặt thân thể của nàng tử, bình tĩnh hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nhìn về phía hắn, ánh mắt bình tĩnh vô ba, khóe môi gợi lên một chút tươi cười: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi lại có gì tư cách hỏi ta?"

Nhanh bắt được nàng ống tay áo ngón tay không khỏi tùng , nói như vậy , của hắn môi lại nhịn không được loan lên: "Ha ha..."

Dương Tiễn ngửa mặt lên trời cười to, cười đến làm cho chua xót lòng người, cười đến trong mắt toan chát, cười đến tâm đều đau đến ngừng nửa nhịp, mới bình tĩnh trở lại.

Hắn thản nhiên nói: "Đúng vậy, ta có gì tư cách hỏi ngươi đâu?"

Hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía của hắn thê tử, hắn kia ánh mắt đạm mạc thê tử, thật lâu không có mở miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói lời nào, hắn cũng không nói lời nào, hai người liền như vậy đứng.

Hồi lâu, Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói: "Ta tối hôm qua tại trong mộng nhìn đến qua ngươi rời đi tình cảnh, chỉ cảm thấy thống thiết nội tâm, một đêm tỉnh lại, nhưng thật ra đem mộng đã quên đại khái, hôm nay tỉnh lại sau vẫn tâm thần mất linh, vừa mới ta lại nghĩ tới."

Hắn trầm mặc nửa ngày, lại nói: "Tại trong mộng, ta tại ngươi đi rồi luôn luôn tại tưởng, năm đó ta thú ngươi làm vợ, là đối vẫn là sai , suy nghĩ thật lâu cuối cùng không có đáp án, hiện tại ta chỉ muốn hỏi ngươi, lại cho ngươi một lần cơ hội ngươi có từng hội lựa chọn gả cho ta?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm không đáp, nàng hờ hững xoay người rời đi.

Dương Tiễn đứng ở tại chỗ, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nếu ta nói, ta hối hận đâu, ta hối hận năm đó bởi vì tham luyến ngươi cho của ta ôn nhu, mà thú ngươi đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cước bộ không ngừng, tiếp tục về phía trước đi.

Dương Tiễn cũng không có ngăn đón nàng, chính là đứng ở tại chỗ, tiếp tục thản nhiên nói: "Nếu thời gian đảo lưu, ta nhất định sẽ không làm như vậy, ta sẽ làm cho chính mình chậm rãi yêu thượng ngươi, lại đi Tây Hải thú ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có dừng lại cước bộ, tiệm tiến lên xa: "Đã muộn."

Đúng vậy, đã muộn, năm đó 'Ngao Thốn Tâm' đã muốn mất, cảnh còn người mất mọi chuyện hưu.

"Ngươi trong lòng thật sao vô ngã?" Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng tiệm tiến lên xa bóng dáng, nhẹ giọng nói.

"Ngày đó ta biết ngươi tại thụ sau." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nói, không có phóng đại thanh âm, nàng biết Dương Tiễn có thể nghe thấy, "Những lời này ta là cố ý nói cho ngươi nghe , kia cũng là ta đưa cho ngươi cuối cùng cơ hội, chính là..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm càng chạy càng xa, thanh âm rơi vào tay trong tai đều nghe được không đúng cắt, "... Một chút cũng không giống hắn."

"Khụ khụ." Dương Tiễn thân thể nhịn không được khuynh đảo, bán quỳ trên mặt đất, của hắn một bên khụ một bên cười, trầm thấp cười: "Ha ha..."

Một đạo tiếng sấm nổ vang, ngân bạch tia chớp chiếu rọi ra hé ra trắng bệch mặt, vũ rơi xuống, tiếng cười bị mưa bao trùm.

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu lên, mặc cho mưa làm ướt hai má, mưa đánh vào trên mặt, lưu lại cũng không biết là mưa vẫn là nước mắt, thẳng đến bên người đến đây một người, giấy dầu ô vì hắn cản thiên thượng mưa.

Dương Tiễn không có mở hai mắt, chính là thản nhiên nói: "Không cần lo cho ta."

"Nhị ca, trở về đi, của ngươi bệnh còn chưa hết." Dương Thiền lo lắng thanh âm tự thượng truyền đến, hắn chỉ cảm thấy này thanh âm cách hắn rất xa rất xa.

"Tam muội, ngươi nói đúng." Dương Tiễn mở hai mắt nhìn nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Ta như vậy thấy không rõ chính mình, chung có một ngày sẽ vì từ nay về sau hối không thôi."

"Nhị ca..." Dương Thiền nhìn hắn bình tĩnh tái nhợt mặt, cho tâm không đành lòng nói: "Trở về đi, bằng không tẩu tử về sau biết được, sẽ đau lòng ."

"Khụ khụ." Dương Tiễn ho nhẹ hai tiếng, không có lại nhìn nàng, nhìn phía Ngao Thốn Tâm phương hướng ly khai, từ từ nói: "Nàng chưa từng đem ta để ở trong lòng, lại làm sao có thể cho ta đau lòng đâu?"

Lầy lội lây dính hắn màu trắng quần áo trong, không còn nữa thắng tuyết, hắn nhìn ô ngoại bàng bạc mưa to, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nàng vừa mới hỏi ta có gì tư cách hỏi nàng? Từng nàng hy vọng ta yêu nàng, thật tình yêu nàng, khi đó Dương Tiễn cấp không được, hiện tại Dương Tiễn yêu nàng, nàng lại không cần ."

"Thì ra, nàng theo ngay từ đầu sẽ không từng để ý, trách không được Dương Tiễn không biết trăng rằm thời điểm, nàng không hề phản ứng. Dương Tiễn đối nàng biểu đạt đối Hằng Nga tiên tử nhớ khi, nàng hào không thèm để ý. Nàng duy nhất để ý chỉ có người kia, Dương Tiễn chính là cái thế thân, nàng vì một cái chỉ có ánh mắt tương tự thế thân, đều có thể vứt bỏ Tây Hải, biến thành có gia không thể hồi, thân nhân không thể tướng nhận thức..."

Hắn giãy dụa đứng lên, tiếp tục nói: "Lòng của nàng trừ bỏ người kia cái gì đều không có, thượng nếu, nàng một ngày kia, nàng gặp gỡ một cái khuôn mặt tương tự nhân, sau trăm tuổi, chẳng phải là ngay cả ta là ai đều không nhớ được ."

"Nhị ca, đừng nói nữa." Dương Thiền thấy hắn giãy dụa đứng lên, muốn đi dìu hắn, lại bị hắn đẩy ra, nhịn không được che miệng khẽ nấc, nàng thế nào từng gặp qua của nàng nhị ca như thế mô dạng a.

Dương Tiễn rốt cục đứng dậy, màu trắng quần áo trong dính đầy nước bùn, chưa từng có qua chật vật, hắn nâng lên run run chân, bước đi đi vào trong mưa, hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm phương hướng ly khai đi đến.

"Nhị ca..." Dương Thiền giơ ô vội vàng đuổi theo, muốn đỡ hắn, lại sợ bị hắn đẩy ra, chỉ có thể ở bên cạnh giơ ô vì hắn chống đỡ mưa, hô: "Nhị ca, ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi?"

"Ta muốn đi tìm nàng." Dương Tiễn cảm thấy cả người vô lực, trước mắt chuyện vật đều ám lên, ngực nội tức không được cuồn cuộn , như thế nào áp chế đều áp chế không được, khóe miệng vừa không ngừng tràn ra màu đỏ chất lỏng.

"Ta muốn làm cho nàng biết, Dương Tiễn tại đây tràng hôn nhân trung, cuối cùng hối chuyện chính là không có hảo hảo quý trọng nàng." Hắn không ngừng lau đi khóe miệng máu tươi, lại không ngừng tràn ra đến, màu trắng tay áo hỗn nước bùn rất nhanh đã bị nhuộm thành hỗn độn ám sắc, hắn mân miệng dừng lại chà lau là động tác, đem huyết nuốt xuống yết hầu, cũng không đồng ý dừng lại đi tới cước bộ.

Vài bước sau, cảm thấy trước mắt nhất hắc, huyết đã muốn nảy lên hầu gian, Dương Tiễn giống nhau cảm thụ không đến trên người tê tâm liệt phế đau, chính là dùng hết cuối cùng khí lực nhìn nàng phương hướng ly khai, huyết sắc tại hắn trước mắt tràn ngập mở ra, dần dần nhân đã khuynh đảo tại vũng bùn trung, ý thức dần dần tan rã, bên tai truyền đến Dương Thiền la lên, đều nghe được không rõ cắt.

— duyên tán phân tẫn, nề hà tình yêu trêu người.

 **27, Chương 26:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm dừng lại đấu vân, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Kịch nam hoàn hảo xem sao?"

Vừa dứt lời, tiền phương biển mây gian liền xuất hiện một gã nam tử, hắn hé miệng cười cười, nói: "Chính giác đều đi rồi, còn có cái gì đẹp mặt ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, không nói.

Ngao Bái đã muốn thói quen nàng nhất thời một cái dạng, hào không thèm để ý tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi này lại là xướng thế nào ra đâu?"

Xem nàng vẫn là không để ý tới hắn, Ngao Bái lầm bầm lầu bầu nói: "Nhìn một cái vừa mới nhị Lang Hiển Thánh ngươi Chân Quân kia mô dạng nhi, ta thiếu chút nữa đều phải nhận thức không ra hắn đến đây, kia vẫn là danh chấn thiên giới, trầm ổn ít lời nhị Lang Hiển Thánh ngươi Chân Quân sao? Ta chưa từng nghĩ tới hắn có như vậy cảm tình lộ ra ngoài bộ dáng a, ta đảm bảo tại trong tam giới, ai thấy hắn vừa rồi cái kia bộ dáng đều sợ là không dám tin."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cuối cùng có phản ứng , nàng thản nhiên nói: "A! Nhưng mà là từ hòe thụ yêu chỗ nào cầm điểm tăng mạnh tâm lý ám chỉ tiểu ngoạn ý, chỉ đối trung qua ảo thuật nhân hữu hiệu mà thôi."

"Phách phách phách..." Ngao Bái vỗ vỗ bàn tay, cười nói: "Ta còn nói đi, lấy Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân kia tính cách, cho dù ngay sau đó phải chết rớt, sợ là cũng nói không nên lời kia lời nói, huống chi kia phiên tỏ thái độ."

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm mặc, nghĩ đến kia "Trăng rằm tuyên ngôn" — tiểu tử, ngươi sai lầm rồi, hắn chết nhanh thời điểm, nói trong lời nói thay đổi nghe.

Ngao Bái đang nói vừa chuyển, châm chọc nói: "Tam công chúa hảo tính kế a, Ngao Bái cam bái hạ phong ."

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn kia châm chọc bộ dáng, không có đáp lời.

"Chính là Ngao Bái ngu dốt, có chút việc nhi không quá hiểu được, tưởng Tam công chúa giải đáp một phen." Ngao Bái ý cười trong suốt xoay người cúi đầu, tiếp tục nói: "Tam công chúa này phiên mọi cách tính kế, không biết là vì sao đâu?"

"Ngao công tử nói đùa, Thốn Tâm ngu dốt, không biết ngươi nói cái gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm rũ mắt xuống liêm, thấp giọng nói.

Ngao Bái nghe nói, thu hồi khóe miệng ý cười, lạnh lùng nói: "Ngươi không biết? Kia ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi vừa mới kia phiên làm là vì cái gì, đừng nói cái gì bởi vì không thương Dương Tiễn , muốn cùng cách ngốc nói, ngươi biết rõ chính mình cùng hắn có một ngàn năm duyên phận, hiện tại thời điểm chưa tới, ngươi này phiên thực hiện là muốn cùng thiên đạo đối nghịch sao?"

"Ngao công tử nói đùa, Thốn Tâm nhưng cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới cùng Dương Tiễn cùng cách, cho dù tưởng cũng không phải hiện nay, chỉ sợ ngươi là nhiều lo lắng."

"Kia lại vì sao..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn chung quanh nổi lơ lửng mây mù, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta nhưng mà là muốn làm cho Dương Tiễn dứt bỏ đối Hằng Nga tiên tử nhớ, bỏ qua đối Ngao Thốn Tâm áy náy mà thôi."

"Sau đó đâu?"

"Sau đó làm cho hắn không có gánh nặng yêu thượng ta."

"Ngươi muốn cho Dương Tiễn yêu thượng ngươi? Chẳng lẽ hắn hiện tại không phải thích thượng ngươi sao, yêu thượng ngươi cũng bất quá là vừa mới chi kém?"

"Không đủ đâu, kia phân cảm tình là mang theo đối 'Ngao Thốn Tâm' áy náy sinh ra , như vậy yêu lại làm sao có thể là ta sở cầu đâu?"

Ngao Bái nhìn nàng hết sức lạnh lùng mắt, nửa ngày, mới lắc đầu nói: "Ta thật sự càng ngày càng không hiểu ngươi , ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì? Ta nghĩ đến ngươi không thương Dương Tiễn, nhưng ngươi mọi cách tính toán lại là vì hắn, ta nghĩ đến ngươi thương hắn, nhưng ta lại thấy không rõ của ngươi thật tình, huống hồ ngươi lại vì sao phải treo cổ tại hắn trên người đâu, hắn tốt đến đâu, ngàn năm nhất qua cũng là duyên tẫn nhân tán, ngươi lại là làm gì đâu?"

"Làm gì đâu? Ha ha..." Ngao Thốn Tâm che miệng cười khẽ: "Ngươi nói đây là làm gì?"

"Bởi vì a... Trên đời này chỉ có một Dương Tiễn." Nàng từ từ nói, ngữ tất, lại điểm điểm tâm khẩu địa phương: "Bởi vì nơi này nói cho ta biết, nó nói nó không cam lòng đâu."

Nàng có điểm giật mình nói: "Ngươi nói dựa vào cái gì đâu? Dựa vào cái gì trách nhiệm của ta muốn giáo hội hắn cái gì kêu tới tình rất, cái gì kêu yêu mà không thể."

"Dựa vào cái gì của ta tồn tại liền vì thành tựu hắn, thành tựu các ngươi, các ngươi hỏi qua ta sao? Ta nguyện ý sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp giọng nói, ngữ khí bình thản làm cho người ta thấy không đến nhân khí.

Nàng ánh mắt có điểm trống rỗng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Vô luận ta làm cùng không làm, yêu cùng không thương, sự tình đều đã đi theo nó vốn có quỹ tích đi xuống đi đâu?" Mỗi một thế đều là như thế, "Loại cảm giác này làm cho ta tiêu tan, giống như là lau đi ta tồn tại dấu vết.

Ta thường xuyên nghĩ như vậy, thiên địa trong lúc đó, lưu ta rốt cuộc gì dùng? Vừa không có thể giống một phàm nhân như vậy hưởng thụ thiên luân chi nhạc, cũng không thể giống một cái yêu ma như vậy tùy ý làm bậy, giống ta người như thế, còn sống, nguyên bản đó là một hồi thiên đại chê cười mà thôi..."

"Lại nói tiếp, ta còn muốn cám ơn của ngươi hạt châu." Nói tới đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt rốt cục khôi phục thần thái, nhìn phía cái kia lẳng lặng nghe nàng nói chuyện nam tử, "Ta a, mỗi một trễ theo trong mộng nhìn đến chính mình đi qua, mới phát hiện chính mình thật sự thực bổn, người khác đi hai mươi bước có thể tới lộ trình, ta muốn đi năm mươi bước, người khác một khắc chung có thể hoàn thành chuyện tình, ta muốn dùng nhiều gấp ba thời gian, người khác dùng cả đời có thể hiểu được vấn đề, ta lại dùng mấy bối tử."

"Ta đột nhiên phát hiện chính mình vì sao liền cố ý đi thay đổi chính mình đâu? Nếu không thể thực hiện được, ta vì sao không nếm thử đi thay đổi người khác?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cười đối hắn nói, nàng cười đến thực đàng hoàng, ánh mắt sẵng giọng bức người.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi thực ngoan a." Ngao Bái nhìn nàng đàng hoàng tươi cười, nói như vậy nói: "Bởi vì chính mình không cam lòng, ngươi sẽ lôi kéo hắn cùng ngươi không cam lòng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn lại hắn liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Chân chính ngoan cũng không phải là ta, là thế giới này, thiên đạo không phải làm cho ta dạy hắn cái gì là tới tình rất sao? Ta cái này dạy hắn, có cái gì không đúng, không đúng trong lời nói chỉ sợ thiên đạo cũng không tới phiên ta tại đây giương oai ."

"Ngươi cũng biết ngươi là chơi với lửa, thiên đạo chỗ trống không tốt chui, ngươi muốn học hội có chừng có mực đi."

"Nhiều nhất nhưng mà là thần hồn câu diệt, ngươi cũng không biết nói, ta mỗi ngày đều như vậy chờ mong , mà ta cả đời sợ nhất một sự kiện, sợ chính mình chết không đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn nói, biểu tình trang trọng còn thật sự, giống như là hay nói giỡn còn thật sự.

"Ha ha..." Ngao Bái nhìn nàng, nhẹ giọng nở nụ cười, hắn cười nói: "Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi này điên tử..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên đáp: "Đúng vậy, ta đã sớm điên rồi đâu."

Hai người bước chậm cho biển mây trong lúc đó, Ngao Bái hỏi: "Không biết, Tam công chúa ngươi là muốn đi đâu đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay bát bát trước mắt mây mù, tùy ý đáp: "Còn không có lo lắng đâu, Tây Hải không thể trở về, trước tùy tiện tìm một chỗ đặt chân đi."

"Cứ như vậy?" Ngao Bái kinh ngạc.

"Ân, cứ như vậy."

"Sau đó đâu, chẳng lẽ đợi cho ngàn năm nhất qua, trở về cùng cách?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc trắng mắt, nói: "Ta tìm địa phương đặt chân, đương nhiên là ở chờ Dương Tiễn tới tìm ta."

"Ngươi lại như thế nào biết được hắn hội hồi tới tìm ngươi, nói không chừng hắn tưởng không rõ đâu."

"Hắn sẽ đến , bởi vì hắn là Dương Tiễn a." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười khẽ, khẳng định nói.

Ngao Bái trầm mặc, cách sau một lúc lâu, mới thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi như vậy hiểu biết hắn, tin tưởng hắn, kỳ thật... Ngươi đã muốn yêu thượng hắn , đúng không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể tưởng được hắn hội nói như vậy, nhất thời một lát, cũng nghĩ không ra cái gì đối đáp trong lời nói, chỉ có trầm mặc.

Hắn đợi một lát không có trả lời, tựa hồ là nở nụ cười, thấp giọng nói: "Thì ra chính ngươi cũng không biết."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh, kinh ngạc quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, hắn đứng đấu vân phía trên, nhìn về phía nàng phương hướng, ánh mắt xa xưa, coi như là đang nhìn nàng, lại coi như không có.

"Làm sao có thể? Ta cũng không làm lỗ vốn mua bán, tại không biết hắn là phủ đáng giá dưới tình huống, ta làm sao có thể..." Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, vội vàng phản bác, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi lại làm sao có thể như vậy cho rằng đâu?"

Ngao Bái nhìn nàng, không trả lời, chính là nói lên khác một vấn đề: "Chỉ sợ ngươi có đoạn thời gian phải đợi , ngươi đi rồi hắn liền hộc máu , kia huyết a phun khả hơn, đều đủ ta phao hồ trà , bởi vậy, hắn sợ là có đoạn thời gian tu dưỡng ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phối hợp nói sang chuyện khác, đáp: "Đó là tụ huyết đến, phía trước hắn bị thương, khí huyết trầm tích trong lòng, bị hắn áp chế , vốn ta là tưởng khai dược cho hắn chậm rãi tiêu điệu, hiện tại nhổ ra rất tốt."

"Tam công chúa, không thể không nói, ngươi thật sự hảo giảo hoạt."

"Làm sao làm sao, quá khen."

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người cúi đầu, nói: "Hữu duyên ngàn dặm có thể gặp gỡ, như vậy đừng qua đi."

"Xem ngươi nói , chẳng lẽ chúng ta còn có thể gặp không sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, không nói, xoay người rời đi, phía sau truyền đến một câu câu hỏi: "Ngươi vừa rồi nói, ngươi cả đời sợ nhất một sự kiện, sợ chính mình chết không đi, đây chính là ngươi trong lòng suy nghĩ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thu hồi tươi cười, rũ mắt xuống liêm, đánh xuống một bóng ma.

Ngao Bái tại nàng phía sau, nàng đưa lưng về phía hắn, cho nên không có thể nhìn đến của nàng vẻ mặt, chỉ nghe đến nàng thản nhiên nói: "Ngao công tử, nói đùa." Ngữ tất, nàng bộ pháp không ngừng, tiếp tục đáp mây bay rời đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ tới hòe thụ yêu nói câu nói kia — vĩnh viễn đều sáng lạn sinh mệnh, kỳ thật là một loại tội.

Đúng vậy, cõng cô độc tịch mịch năm tháng, một ngày ngày dày vò , chính là sống thượng một ngàn năm, nhất vạn năm, một trăm vạn năm, lại như thế nào?

Hòe thụ yêu nói, cả đời này, chỉ cầu có thể có yêu một lần, oanh oanh liệt liệt, chẳng sợ ngắn ngủi, cũng không oán không hối hận.

Kỳ thật nàng rất muốn hỏi, như vậy, nàng không chỉ cả đời làm sao bây giờ đâu? Chẳng lẽ liền vẫn như vậy yêu đi xuống sao?


	29. 28-36

**28, Chương 27:**

Gió lạnh phơ phất, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhàn nhã ngồi ở trên cây, kiều một cái chân, tay trái tróc một chuỗi kẹo mạch nha, tay phải cầm kẹo hồ lô liền hướng miệng đưa.

"Ngao y sư... Ngao y sư a!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe này cấp bách tiếng gào, chậm rì rì đem cuối cùng một viên kẹo hồ lô hướng miệng đưa, nhìn nhìn tay trái không nhúc nhích qua kẹo mạch nha, thở dài câu: "Đáng tiếc ."

Nói xong liền đem kia xuyến kẹo mạch nha bỏ vào bên cạnh thụ trong động, đứng lên nhảy xuống cây, vừa sửa sang lại hảo hình tượng, người nọ bỏ chạy đến nàng trước mặt .

"Ngao y sư, ngươi đi đâu vậy a?" Nhìn đến nàng, ăn mày vẻ mặt lo âu nói, "Trại chủ vừa trở về , nơi nơi tìm ngươi đâu?"

"Đến đây đến đây, ta cái này đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm không sao cả khoát tay, xoay người bước đi.

Xuyên qua rừng trúc, lại đi nhất đoạn ngắn lộ, đi vào đại đường cửa, đẩy cửa ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm thẳng đi vào đi, hô: "A. Trại chủ đại nhân, ta đến đây, tìm ta chuyện gì sao?"

Vốn đang ngồi ở hổ da tháp thượng nam tử, nghe được của nàng thanh âm, xoay người lại, mày kiếm mắt sáng, chính là kia vẻ mặt dữ tợn có điểm phá hư hình tượng, chỉ thấy hắn nổi giận đùng đùng đối nàng hô: "Ngươi chạy đến đi đâu vậy, lão tử nhưng mà là ra thang môn, ngươi sẽ không biết nói chuyển đi đâu vậy, không phải nói cho ngươi ở tại chỗ này, đừng nơi nơi chạy loạn sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nổi giận đùng đùng mô dạng, cũng không sợ hắn, nhíu mày nói: "Đi đâu vậy lại như thế nào, ngươi việc của ngươi, ta việc của ta."

Vốn còn có điểm tức giận nam tử, cơn tức lớn hơn nữa , giận dữ hét: "Chết nữ nhân, ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết nói chính mình hiện tại thị xử ở nơi nào sao, nơi nơi loạn đi, phát sinh chuyện gì, lão tử lại không ở, nhìn ngươi làm sao bây giờ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, trừng mắt nhìn tinh, thản nhiên nói: "Ta như thế nào không biết đây là cái gì địa phương, lúc trước cũng là ngươi nhóm 'Mang' ta đi lên đâu."

Nghe nàng như vậy vừa nói, nam tử có điểm chột dạ, khẩu khí cũng không thế nào cứng rắn , chính là vẫn đang cường ngạnh nói: "Lão tử không phải nói mời ngươi đến khi chúng ta sơn trại y sư sao, lão tử hàng tháng cũng tiền trả bạc cho ngươi ."

"Hừ!" Ngao Thốn Tâm khinh thường nói: "Lúc trước nếu không ta cứu ngươi, ngươi chính là tử thi một cái , sao có thể giống hiện tại như vậy vui vẻ a, ngươi đây là lấy oán trả ơn, hơn nữa đâu, ai hiếm lạ của ngươi bạc a."

"Phách!", nam tử nghe được lời của nàng, cơn tức lập tức lại nổi lên, bàn tay một phen chụp tại bàn gỗ thượng, sao liệu trên tay chưa khỏi hẳn miệng vết thương lại bởi vậy xuất huyết .

Hắn nhìn lại đổ máu cánh tay, cũng không nhiều lắm phản ứng, chính là đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm yếu thế hô: "Uy , chết nữ nhân, nếu không lại đây giúp ta băng bó, lão tử sẽ bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều mà đã chết."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói gì, gặp qua da mặt dày chưa thấy qua như vậy da mặt dày , bất đắc dĩ đi đến hắn bên người, nhìn bởi vì cánh tay tràn ra huyết đến mà nhiễm hồng băng gạc, tức giận nói: "Yên tâm, liền như vậy điểm huyết không chết được , yếu ớt trại chủ đại nhân."

"Chết tiệt." Nam tử nghe được giọng nói của nàng trung không kiên nhẫn, cơn tức không biết như thế nào lại nổi lên, hắn hổn hển nói: "Ngươi này chết nữ nhân, thế nhưng mắng lão tử yếu ớt, không muốn sống chăng là đi?"

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm không nghĩ lại cùng hắn sẵng giọng, yên lặng tróc qua cánh tay hắn, thật cẩn thận cởi bỏ nhiễm huyết băng gạc.

Nam tử nhìn của nàng động tác, cơn tức lập tức đều tiêu vô ảnh vô kết thúc, cúi đầu nhìn trước mắt chuyên chú vì hắn băng bó băng gạc nữ tử, trong ánh mắt hiện lên chính hắn cũng chưa phát hiện lo lắng, chính là miệng vẫn là không cam lòng cười xấu xa nói: "Đau lòng đi, ai cho ngươi vừa mới chọc lão tử tức giận."

Đang ở một lần nữa vì hắn băng bó miệng vết thương Ngao Thốn Tâm, không nói cái gì, chính là băng bó miệng vết thương thủ 'Không cẩn thận' ấn đến thương chỗ, của nàng động tác lại là thực vi diệu không có ấn ra càng nhiều huyết.

"Tê." Nam tử thình lình rút một hơi, chửi ầm lên: "Ngươi này chết nữ nhân làm cái gì?"

"Hừ hừ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, cười nhạo nói: "Đừng chết nữ nhân chết nữ nhân kêu, khó nghe đã chết."

Nam tử vừa nghe, giảo hoạt cười cười: "Hừ, ai làm cho tên của ngươi như vậy khó nghe, gọi là gì 'Ngao tiểu tam', lão tử không vui ý kêu."

"Ngươi biết cái gì, tiểu tam tên này nhiều vĩ đại, lịch sử thượng một nửa danh nhân đều là nó đại danh từ."

"Thiết, nghe ngươi nói bậy, lão tử như thế nào chưa nói qua, tên khó nghe liền khó nghe, lão tử cũng không cười ngươi."

"Ngươi không nghe nói qua a, kia đáng thương , không văn hóa thực đáng sợ a." Ngao Thốn Tâm chưa kịp của hắn băng gạc thắt, nghe nói như thế, ngẩng đầu bi ai nhìn phía hắn.

Dừng một chút, lại tiếp tục nói: "Hơn nữa ngươi, chẳng lẽ không biết nói 'Lão tử' đã muốn đã chết rất nhiều năm sao? Ngươi tự xưng 'Lão tử lão tử' là muốn bước hắn rập khuôn theo, sớm chết sớm siêu sinh là đi."

"..." Nam tử không nói gì.

Nửa ngày, hắn thở hắt ra, nói: "Chưa thấy qua ngươi như vậy nữ tử, thật sự là miệng chó không thể khạc ra ngà voi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông trong tay băng bó tốt cánh tay, vỗ vỗ tay, cười nói: "A, trại chủ đại nhân hảo có văn hóa a, còn biết 'Miệng chó không thể khạc ra ngà voi' ."

Nam tử có điểm xấu hổ, cũng biết lời này đối nữ tử nói như vậy không tốt, nhưng là lại khó mà nói cái gì, chỉ phải mặc không lên tiếng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn kia tiểu dạng nhi, cũng không sặc hắn , chính là đồng tình vỗ vỗ hắn bả vai, nói: "Ngươi có biết Khổng lão phu tử nói qua trong lời nói sao?'Duy nữ tử cùng tiểu nhân khó dưỡng cũng ', kỳ thật lời này là không đúng , bởi vì thà rằng đắc tội tiểu nhân, không thể được tội nữ nhân."

"..." Nam tử nhịn nhẫn vẫn là không nhịn xuống, nói: "Ngươi không phải nữ nhân sao?"

"Không phải vậy..." Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc ngón tay, cười nói: "Chuẩn xác mà nói, ta không phải nhân."

"..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không nhìn hắn kia tỏa dạng , hỏi: "Ôi chao? Ngươi không phải ra đi xem đi sao, chưa cho ta mang thủ tín a?"

Nam tử lấy tay chỉ chỉ bên cạnh trà bàn, tức giận nói: "Kia không phải sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt đảo qua, liền nhìn đến chỗ ngồi thượng điểm tâm, cũng không khí, nàng trực tiếp tọa đi qua, cầm lấy điểm tâm liền hướng miệng đưa, chỉ chốc lát sau bàn tử bên trong điểm tâm liền sở thừa không nhiều lắm .

— may mắn này dáng người trăm năm không thay đổi, ăn gì gì hương, không sợ biến dạng biến béo.

Ngao Thốn Tâm uống một ngụm trà nước, nhuận nhuận yết hầu, nước trà hạ đỗ, một chút không nhịn xuống đánh cái ăn no cách, giương mắt chỉ thấy nam tử khóe miệng mỉm cười nhìn nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm run rẩy đẩu, trong lòng phát lạnh — nha , đừng dùng cái loại này ẩn tình đưa tình ánh mắt nhìn ta, cùng ngươi sơn trại chủ hình tượng không đáp a.

Ngày đó nàng cáo biệt Ngao Bái sau cũng chưa nghĩ ra ở nơi nào đặt chân, vì thế gần đây hạ xuống rồi, ai biết liền đụng phải cái bị thương hôn mê nam tử.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn bộ dạng không sai, đã chết nhưng thật ra đáng tiếc , vì thế nàng thánh mẫu , nhất thời thủ tiện , bắt hắn cho cứu.

Ai biết này nam tử là thanh tùng trại trại chủ, sau lại của hắn kia giúp đỡ hạ tìm đến thời điểm, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ — đúng vậy, chính là này sơn trại chủ, hắn chính là kêu như vậy văn nghệ tên, hắn phân phó kia giúp tiểu đệ thuận tiện đem nàng cũng "Thỉnh" trở về sơn trại thượng, làm y sư.

Lúc ấy Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là nhàm chán được ngay, gặp gỡ như vậy cẩu huyết chuyện thú vị, vừa vặn cũng cần tìm cái đặt chân , vì thế ỡm ờ, không thể nề hà dưới thành này sơn trại nữ y sư, thật đáng mừng a.

Này bắt đầu này sơn trại trừ bỏ có nhất đại bang đáng khinh đại thúc có khi hội khuy thiết của nàng sắc đẹp ngoại, cũng không có gì không tốt , đại đa số mọi người thực tôn kính nàng. Y sư thôi, đây là nhiều bưu hãn chức nghiệp a, đắc tội nàng, tốt nhất cam đoan chính mình cả đời vô bệnh vô thương, bằng không nhất định phải chết.

Hơn nữa này Thượng Quan Bích Vũ đối nàng cũng là không sai , trừ bỏ không cho nàng rời núi trại, sợ nàng chạy không trở lại là thứ nhất, thứ hai sợ nàng chạy đến quan phủ bên trong mật báo, dù sao đây là những kẻ trộm thôi, đương nhiên này đối Ngao Thốn Tâm không có tác dụng gì là được, nàng nghĩ ra đi đâu không ai có thể ngăn được.

Nhưng là Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cũng không phải là nghĩ như vậy đâu, cho nên vì bồi thường nàng, mỗi lần hắn xuống núi đều đã mang chút thủ tín cấp nàng, chính là kia thủ tín vĩnh viễn đều không có tân ý, là cái ăn là được

"Trại chủ đại nhân, ngươi thật sự là hơi quá đáng, mỗi lần đi ra ngoài chỉ biết cho ta mang ăn , là muốn đem ta dưỡng thành trư đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn miệng hắn giác kia bôi cười, oán giận nói.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhìn nàng rượu chừng cơm ăn no dày tiểu dạng nhi, mặt đỏ lên, vội vàng đừng qua mặt, nói: "Thiết, xem ngươi kia tiểu cánh tay tiểu thân thể mô dạng nhi, có thể dưỡng thành trư sao? ."

Sau một lúc lâu, không có nghe đến trả lời, quay đầu xem nàng, thấy nàng đánh giá chính mình tiểu cánh tay, cười trộm nói: "Ngươi lại nhìn cũng vô dụng , nó cũng sẽ không biến thô , thật không biết ngươi trước kia là ăn cái gì lớn lên , người ta vương đại nương cánh tay đều so với ngươi đùi thô ."

Đang ở cảm thán chính mình hảo dáng người Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe được lời này, nghe hắn nói đến vương đại nương, nhịn không được cười khẽ.

Nói lên vương đại nương cũng là cái bưu hãn nhân vật, nàng nhưng là này thanh tùng trại duy nhất nữ sơn tặc.

Lần đầu tiên thấy nàng khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm đều bị nàng dọa ngây người, thiết dũng thô thắt lưng, chậu rửa mặt đại mặt, càng đừng nói kia so với nàng đùi còn muốn thô cánh tay, về phần kia chân — vẫn là thật sự không cách nào hình dung .

Mà nàng người này không tới bộ dạng dáng người bưu hãn, tính cách càng bưu hãn, vương đại nương nàng lão cha là sài phu một gã, tại nàng mười một tuổi thời điểm liền bệnh đã chết, về phần nàng nương, nghe nói sinh nàng khi khó sinh đã chết.

Khi đó mười một tuổi vương đại nương nghe nói làm sao có cái thanh tùng trại, vì sinh kế, dám cầm lấy thái đao một đường qua tam quan trảm lục tướng, tìm được rồi thanh tùng trại tự tiến cử, sau lại hợp lại tại nam trong đám người, trở thành duy nhất một gã nữ sơn tặc.

Đến hai mươi tuổi năm ấy, nàng cảm thấy chính mình nên gả cho, lại chướng mắt trại bên trong nam nhân, đương nhiên trại bên trong nam nhân cũng chướng mắt nàng, tuy rằng nàng đủ cường hãn nhưng là cái nam nhân đều chịu không nổi nàng kia tính cách tướng mạo, vì thế nàng quyết định một đại sự — xuống núi thưởng cái đi lên.

Vì thế cùng sinh vương trung bi kịch , bởi vì vương đại nương tại sơn tặc xếp bên trong xem hơn đáng khinh cường tráng đại nam nhân, lập tức thấy được tiểu bạch kiểm, liền cảm thấy đặc thích.

Vương đại nương đem vương trung cướp về sau, vốn kia vương trung còn tìm chết tìm sống tới, nhưng đêm đó đã bị vương đại nương gạo nấu thành cơm, không, là bá vương cứng rắn thượng cung . Mà sinh đều có một đặc điểm, chính là cổ hủ, bởi vậy, vô luận hắn là tình nguyện không tình nguyện đều đáp ứng cùng vương đại nương qua cả đời .

Một năm sau hai người dục có nhất nữ, vương đại nương nhân sinh rốt cục hoàn toàn viên mãn .

Lần đầu tiên biết việc này khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm thật tình cảm thấy nàng rất bưu hãn, có thể nói bưu hãn trung điển phạm nhi, cùng vương đại nương đối lập, nàng mặc cảm a.

Nàng chỉ có thể nói một câu, nữ nhân có thể sống đắc tượng nàng như vậy coi như là kinh điển a.

Tuy nói như thế, nhưng nàng nghĩ đến chính mình hội biến thành vương đại nương như vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được đánh cái rùng mình, nàng nhìn lại Thượng Quan Bích Vũ, nhẹ giọng nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi thích vương đại nương như vậy , thực trọng khẩu vị a, nhưng ngươi cũng không cơ hội , người ta danh hoa có chủ không nói, ngươi cũng không phải người ta đồ ăn, người ta thích là văn nhược sinh hình ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nghe nàng như vậy vừa nói, mặt lập tức liền đen.

"Tuy rằng khiêu nhân góc tường này việc không đạo đức, đương nhiên ta cũng không rất xem trọng ngươi, nhưng mà, làm bằng hữu hành động thượng duy trì không được ngươi, nhưng tinh thần thượng hay là muốn duy trì của ngươi, lại như thế nào đều nói một câu..." Làm không phát hiện hắn sắc mặt hắc trầm đáng sợ, nàng tiếp tục lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu vỗ vỗ hắn bả vai, nói: "Cố lên đi, chúc ngươi sớm ngày mã đến công thành."

Lời kia vừa thốt ra, không khí lập tức trở nên quái dị , Ngao Thốn Tâm vụng trộm ngắm hắn sắc mặt, chuyển biến tốt hãy thu, vội vàng mở miệng: "Ai nha, trời mưa , của ta quần áo còn không có thu đâu? Trại chủ đại nhân, nhỏ (tiểu nhân) đi trước ." Vừa dứt lời, còn không cho hắn đáp lời cơ hội, nhanh như chớp liền ly khai.

"Chết tiệt." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhất thời không phản ứng lại đây làm cho nàng chạy, chỉ có thể âm thầm mắng một câu, hắc nghiêm mặt nhìn nhìn bên ngoài ánh mặt trời sáng lạn sắc trời, còn muốn đến nàng vừa mới trong lời nói, một hơi lại là bị tức nửa vời , xoay người liền đối ngoại quát: "Ăn mày, chết đi đâu vậy, lão tử... Ta muốn tắm rửa, còn không chuẩn bị nước ấm."

 **29, Chương 28:**

Thanh tùng trại, người cũng như tên là cái sơn trại. Nơi này sơn trại chủ chính là Thượng Quan Bích Vũ, ở tại thanh tùng trại đại bộ phận đều là sơn tặc, đương nhiên là có tiểu bộ phân là bình thường dân. Đương nhiên, nói lên là bình thường dân, nhưng trên thực tế cũng là không bình thường , bởi vì bọn họ thân nhân hoặc là hiện tại là sơn tặc, hoặc là từng là sơn tặc. Mà nơi này sơn tặc có chút là vì sinh kế tự nguyện đầu nhập vào , có chút bởi vì tổ tiên phụ bối là sơn tặc mà truyền xuống tới.

Nói lên này thanh tùng trại cũng không phải cái gì tội ác tày trời sơn trại, cũng không phải cũ tế thế cứu bần hảo sơn trại, chính là bình thường không thể lại bình thường núi nhỏ trại mà thôi. Người ở bên trong càng không tính là cái gì đại gian đại ác người xấu, nhưng cũng không phải cái gì lương dân là được.

Nhưng là nói lên thanh tùng trại tại sơn trại bên trong cũng là nổi danh , bởi vì nơi này có cái tướng mạo không kém thực lực cũng không kém sơn trại chủ, khiến cho phần đông sơn trại trước mặt hoài xuân cô gái tâm động không thôi, bởi vậy này không hề đặc sắc sơn trại nhưng thật ra nổi danh .

Lại nói tiếp này Thượng Quan Bích Vũ, hắn vẫn là tiểu trẻ con đã bị cha mẹ vứt bỏ, để tại bờ sông thượng, vừa vặn thượng mặc cho sơn trại lão nhân đem hắn nhặt trở về thu làm đồ đệ .

Mà này Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cũng là không lầm, phương diện này sẽ không chính là tướng mạo dáng người, hắn từ nhỏ liền thích tập võ, võ công cũng là đỉnh đỉnh hảo, mười hai tuổi lão trại chủ đại thọ liền một mình một người lên núi, đồ thủ xử lý con hổ trở về cấp lão trại chủ làm thọ lễ, lão trại chủ một cái cao hứng liền đem hắn khiến vì người thừa kế.

Tại hắn mười bảy tuổi kia một năm, lão trại chủ qua đời, hắn lập tức cưỡi ngựa thượng vị, lúc ấy trại chủ mọi người đa số không phục, trong đó nhị trại chủ vưu thậm. Dù sao thế hệ trước tư lịch ở đàng kia, không phải hắn một cái hoàng mao tiểu tử có thể so sánh . Vì thế ngầm bị lấy nhị trại chủ cầm đầu bọn sơn tặc khắp nơi áp chế, minh bên trong bọn họ lại đang làm phong muốn làm vũ , kỳ thật này không có gì, lịch đại tân tiền nhiệm đế vương đều là như thế, chỉ cần từ từ sẽ đến, hiểu được nhẫn nại, sớm muộn gì hội nắm giữ quyền to.

Nhưng này Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhưng thật ra ngoan nhân, không muốn nhẫn không nói, cũng lười cùng bọn họ ngoạn chút thủ đoạn nhỏ, sét đánh lôi đình, một hồi tinh phong huyết vũ qua đi, nên giáng đều giáng , đáng chết đều giết, còn lại lại dị tâm đều nhắm lại miệng chó không dám nghĩ nhiều, thành thành thật thật .

Nghe nói này tin tức khác sơn trại nhóm đều tại cảm khái, chỉ sợ thanh tùng trại muốn quật khởi . Ai biết Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thu phục trận này nội loạn sau, sẽ không quản , thanh tùng trại tác phong như trước, nên làm sao làm sao.

Bởi vậy, này ý muốn gây rối bọn đạo chích không an phận , nghĩ đến thanh tùng trại trại chủ là cái tiểu mao đầu không nhiều lắm năng lực, đã nghĩ nuốt kia đỉnh núi. Trải qua nhiều phiên thất bại, tổn thất thảm trọng, mọi người rốt cục biết, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ không phải chỉ gia miêu, hắn là chỉ ngủ say sư tử, chỉ cần không chọc hắn hoàn hảo, chọc hắn khó bảo toàn có thể toàn thân trở ra.

Như thế, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhưng thật ra nổi danh , sơn trại nhóm đều biết nói thanh tùng trại nhìn không nhiều lắm năng lực, nhưng là không thể chọc, bởi vì nơi đó có cái không muốn sống Thượng Quan Bích Vũ.

Đúng vậy, chính là không muốn sống. Thanh tùng trại tuy là không quá lớn năng lực, sơn trại chủ Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cũng là cái một cái cân , không có gì âm mưu quỷ kế, nhưng không chịu nổi người ta võ công hảo, hợp lại châm lửa đến không muốn sống, liên quan bên trong sơn tặc cũng là hợp lại châm lửa đến không muốn sống, làm sơn tặc chỉ là vì cầu tài, ngươi cùng người ta hợp lại hỏa ngay cả mệnh đều không cần , ai dám với ngươi đấu a.

Vì thế, thanh tùng trại an tường , hòa bình . Đương nhiên còn là có chút chưa từ bỏ ý định , lần trước Thượng Quan Bích Vũ bị thương, chính là này đó chưa từ bỏ ý định nhân kiệt tác.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở đỉnh núi vách núi đen bên cạnh, đón gió mà đứng, nhìn xa phương xa đại sơn, gió thổi động của nàng váy cùng sợi tóc.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ xa xa nhìn nàng, chỉ cảm thấy nàng phiêu miểu như tiên, giống nhau ngay sau đó sẽ biến mất, nhịn không được đối với nàng hô: "Uy , chết nữ nhân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu, phiên cái xem thường nói: "Lại làm sao đâu?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhìn thấy của nàng xem thường cũng không tức giận, chỉ cảm thấy tâm tình một chút hảo vô cùng, vừa mới buồn bực cũng không gặp bóng dáng, ngữ khí khó được ôn hòa nói: "Tại nhìn cái gì a, như vậy nhập thần."

Ngao tấc bị hắn khó được ôn hòa ngữ khí rét lạnh hạ, thu hồi tầm mắt, nói: "Không có gì."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thấy nàng nói không tỉ mỉ, cũng không biết nói cái gì, hai người nhất thời nửa khắc đổ có chút tẻ ngắt .

Nửa ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, thấy hắn không nói lời nào, vì thế mở miệng nói: "Làm sao vậy sao, tìm ta có việc?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thế này mới nhớ tới tìm đến nhân mục đích, hào phóng cười nói: "Lão tử... Ta hôm nay nghĩ ra đi đi một chút, ngươi theo ta cùng đi đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngây ngẩn cả người, nhất thời bán hội không phản ứng lại đây.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thấy nàng kinh lớn hơn hỉ, cả giận nói: "Làm sao vậy, chẳng lẽ ngươi không nghĩ đi ra ngoài, vẫn là... Không muốn cùng ta cùng nhau?" Nghĩ như vậy , sắc mặt liền đen.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn ánh mắt, không biết vì sao chính là cảm thấy rất giống Hao Thiên Khuyển, có đôi khi hắn gia chủ nhân không để ý tới hắn, hắn chính là như vậy nhìn trông mong nhìn.

Nàng nghĩ như vậy , bên môi dạng nổi lên một chút thản nhiên mỉm cười, mặt mày gian đều mang theo cùng hi lo lắng, "Làm sao có thể đâu, ta thật cao hứng đâu."

Nhìn đến của nàng tươi cười, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ có trong nháy mắt thất thần, lấy lại tinh thần có điểm không được tự nhiên , hắn che giấu giống như cả tiếng nói: "Vậy ngươi chạy nhanh chuẩn bị một chút, nữ nhân xuất môn đều phiền toái thật sự, ta tại đại đường chờ ngươi đã khỏe."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn bước nhanh mà đi thân ảnh, không kịp đem câu kia 'Ta không cần chuẩn bị' nói ra khẩu, hắn sẽ không gặp bóng dáng .

Ngao Thốn Tâm bật cười, lẩm bẩm nói: "Thật sự là nói phong chính là vũ."

Nàng quay đầu lại hướng vách núi đen đối diện xa nhất sơn nhìn lên liếc mắt một cái, kia tòa sơn sau chính là quán giang khẩu, đáng tiếc bị chặn đón đâu, nhưng mặc kệ nói như thế nào phong cảnh đều là không sai .

Nghĩ như vậy , nàng cười khẽ thu hồi tầm mắt, xoay người rời đi.

Sơn hạ có cái thành nhỏ trấn, không thể nói rõ cái gì phồn hoa, nhưng hôm nay vừa vặn là tập hợp ngày, phụ cận thôn trang nhỏ bên trong mọi người thừa dịp tập hợp, đi ra làm một ít mua bán, một cái phố đều là chút quán đương, náo nhiệt thật sự.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Thượng Quan Bích Vũ hai người đâu đi ở phía trước, ăn mày đi theo bọn họ phía sau. Nàng đối này quán đương gì đó đều chính là nhìn xem, không nhiều lắm hứng thú, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ lại không cần phải nói .

Ngao Thốn Tâm trước kia vụng trộm đã tới vài lần, tuy rằng đối thủ công vài thứ kia không có hứng thú, nhưng thật ra đối cái ăn hứng thú đại chút.

Như vậy nhất tưởng lại nghĩ tới , thành bắc cái kia quán đương, vì thế quay đầu chống lại quan Bích Vũ nói: "Ta nghe người ta nói thành bắc có cái đậu hủ quán, bán lục sắc đậu hủ chẳng những có thể ăn sống, còn giải thử thật sự, chúng ta đi thử xem đi."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhìn nàng ý cười thản nhiên mặt, gật đầu nói: "Vậy đi thôi." Dừng một chút, nghi hoặc nói: "Khi nào thì nghe nói ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên nói: "Ta trước kia đã tới, khi đó mọi người đều nói như vậy ."

"Ngươi trước kia đang ở nơi nào ?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thế này mới nhớ tới hắn chưa bao giờ biết chuyện của nàng, gia nghỉ ngơi ở đâu, cha mẹ hay không khoẻ mạnh, vì sao lẻ loi một mình đến đến nơi đây, này đó hắn tất cả đều không biết.

"Rất xa địa phương." Ngao Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, thấp giọng nói.

"Kia như thế nào lại muốn tới nơi này ?"

"Bởi vì ta không cẩn thận đi đã đánh mất, tìm không thấy trở về lộ."

"Kia địa phương có xa lắm không?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, đây là cái gì trả lời a.

"Rất xa rất xa." Ngao Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ hạ, còn thật sự nói: "Xa đến, ta cùng cực cả đời đều đi không quay về."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhìn nàng tinh xảo khuôn mặt, thần sắc là như vậy bình tĩnh thong dong. Ánh mắt thổi qua một tia hoài niệm, cũng không ưu thương, giống nhau không thể quay về là không có gì cùng lắm thì chuyện, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng có điểm rầu rĩ .

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ còn muốn nói cái gì nữa, chợt nghe gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng nói: "Chính là nơi này a."

Hắn về phía trước nhìn lại, một cái tiểu quán đương, ăn nhân nhưng thật ra rất nhiều , đương chủ là cái lão bá, bán đậu hủ cũng là lục sắc .

Ngao Thốn Tâm lôi kéo hắn ngồi xuống, hướng lão bá hô: "Đại thúc, hai chén đậu hủ hoa."

"Hảo lý."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười đối hắn nói: "Trong chốc lát ngươi hảo hảo nếm thử, nơi này đậu hủ hoa lại nhuyễn lại hoạt, ăn ngon cực kỳ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ 'Hừ' một tiếng, không cam lòng nói: "Như vậy hiểu biết? Ngươi ăn qua?"

"Không có a, chính là nghe người ta gia nói ."

Khi nói chuyện, đậu hủ hoa đã muốn đưa tới , một khối lục sắc đậu hủ hoa nằm ở trong bát, cấp trên rót chút đường nước lại gắn chút trần bì, trần bì bị cắt thành tế mạt mạt .

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nhất thường, nơi này đậu hủ hoa quả nhiên lại nhuyễn lại hoạt, ăn đứng lên lanh lẹ cực kỳ, nhưng lại có cổ thanh lương dễ chịu , nhất thời giải thử không ít.

"Cũng không tệ lắm đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem vẻ mặt của hắn, biết hắn vẫn là vừa lòng .

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ trả lời: "Ân, không sai." Dừng một chút, lại nói: "Ngươi muốn thích, ta đem hắn bắt trở về làm cho ngươi."

"..." — a uy , người ta lão bá khả kinh không dậy nổi ngươi như vậy tàn phá.

Hai người ăn xong đậu hủ hoa, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ liền lôi kéo nàng đến bên cạnh bố trong điếm, nói muốn cấp nàng tuyển chút bố trở về, cấp nàng làm vài món quần áo mới.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trong điếm đầu nhiều như vậy màu sắc rực rỡ bố, không tự giác có điểm ghét , nàng phiền này đó a, vì thế lôi kéo Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nói: "Ta chính mình có quần áo, muốn chọn liền tuyển chính ngươi đi, ta liền không cần ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ vốn trong lòng có chút tính toán, nghĩ tuyển chút trở về, không cẩn thận tuyển chút thích hợp chính mình vải dệt, làm cho nàng trở về thuận tiện vì hắn làm, mà nàng như vậy vừa nói, giống như là đem tâm tư của hắn bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời, lần này lại là chột dạ, lại là xấu hổ , vì thế hắn thẹn quá thành giận : "Ngươi nữ nhân này, thật sự là không biết phân biệt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng nổi giận, cũng chỉ hội 'Nữ nhân nữ nhân' kêu, hắn hỗn đản nghĩ đến chính mình là ai a, còn không phải xú nam nhân một cái, quả nhiên trên đời này nam nhân đều là trư — heo đất, đại nam nhân chủ nghĩa heo đất.

Nàng hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái — lão nương muốn nhẫn Dương Tiễn cho dù , đó là cái đại 'boss', khả không có nghĩa là lão nương còn muốn nhẫn ngươi. Nghĩ như vậy tiếp đón cũng không đánh, xoay người rời đi.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ vốn vừa thấy đến nàng trừng mắt chính mình ánh mắt, tâm liền hối hận , chính muốn nói cái gì, ai biết nàng không thèm quan tâm đến lý lẽ hắn xoay người liền rời đi, hắn cơn tức lại nổi lên.

Bố điếm tiểu nhị ca đi tới, xem này nam tử sắc mặt hắc trầm đáng sợ, trong lòng có điểm bồn chồn, kháp mị cười nói: "Công tử, ngươi xem..." Hắn nói còn chưa nói hoàn, đã bị nam tử một cước đá văng ra.

"Cút ngay." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ một cước đá văng ra hắn, cất bước đi ra cửa hàng môn, hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm rời đi tương phản phương hướng đi đến.

Vẫn đảm đương bích hoạ ăn mày vội vàng đuổi kịp, hô: "Ôi chao? Trại... Công tử, ngao y sư không phải đi này phương hướng ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ dừng lại cước bộ, mắng: "Ai nói ta muốn đuổi theo kia nữ nhân ."

Nói như vậy tiếp tục về phía trước đi rồi hai bước, mắng một câu: "Chết tiệt, nữ nhân chính là phiền toái." Lại xoay người hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm phương hướng ly khai chạy tới.

Chạy một đoạn đường cũng không thấy được nàng bóng người, tâm tiệm không hề an, vội vàng hỏi người chung quanh. Nhất tiểu hài tử ở bên cạnh nghe được của hắn câu hỏi, chỉ vào cách đó không xa tiểu hắc hạng đáp: "Vừa mới có cái xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ đi vào, mặt sau có mấy cái đại thúc cũng đi theo đi vào."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ vừa nghe, đầu sung huyết, ánh mắt lập tức đỏ, hắn vọt vào tiểu hắc hạng, dự đoán tình huống lại đều không thấy được.

Chỉ có một loạt quang thân mình đại hán bị đổ điếu tại trên vách tường, mà kia hắn sở lo lắng 'Nhu nhược nữ tử', cũng là một cước dẫm nát duy nhất một cái không đổ điếu đại hán trên người, một tay giơ điều gậy gộc xao của hắn đùi, ý cười trong suốt nói: "A, đến đây, đáng tiếc anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân là không còn kịp rồi, nhưng anh hùng cứu cẩu hùng còn kịp."

 **30, Chương 29:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người rời đi sau, cũng hối hận , thở dài. Nghĩ chính mình như thế nào như vậy thiếu kiên nhẫn, giống cái không biết cô gái dường như, nhưng muốn nàng đổ trở về, nàng cũng không muốn. Cuối cùng nghĩ nghĩ, quên đi, một lần nữa sẽ tìm cái đặt chân đi.

Nghĩ như vậy vẫn là có chút buồn bực, lại cảm giác được phía sau đi theo một ít cái đuôi — nha , lão nương vừa vặn khó chịu, tới vừa vặn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục khinh từ từ tiêu sái , thẳng đến nhìn đến một cái tiểu hắc hạng, liền hướng bên trong đi đến, biến ra điều đại mộc côn, ôm cây đợi thỏ, này đáng khinh đại hán vừa tiến đến, mượn khởi mộc côn — đại sát tứ phương.

Từng có cái kinh điển danh ngôn nói: "Đánh con rắn đánh trước đầu, cầm tặc muốn cầm vương." Sau lại nàng dấn thân cái kết luận — đánh nữ nhân muốn nhổ tóc bắt mặt, đánh nam nhân chuyên tấn công phía dưới.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xuống tay cực nhanh, mỗi hạ đều nhất kích lập tức trung, không trúng cũng muốn cách dùng thuật định trụ hắn, làm cho hắn trung.

Nghe bên tai tiếng kêu thảm thiết, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy cảm thấy mỹ mãn , nhìn ghé vào địa hạ đè lại trọng điểm bộ vị một đám đáng khinh nam nhân, cười đến ôn ôn nhu nhu, ngữ khí lại phi thường dũng cảm hô to: "Còn được không a? Làm được, cũng sắp đứng lên, chịu chết đi."

Đem những người này sửa chữa một chút, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ rốt cục khoan thai đến chậm, đáng tiếc , Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói: "A, đến đây, đáng tiếc anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân là không còn kịp rồi, nhưng anh hùng cứu cẩu hùng còn kịp."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ mặt âm trầm, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi là riêng dẫn bọn họ vào?"

"A."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ một đôi con ngươi đen gắt gao nhìn thẳng nàng, cắn răng nói: "Ngươi có biết hay không chính ngươi là loại người nào."

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm kì lạ nhìn hắn.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ đều phải hổn hển , hắn đối với nàng giận dữ hét: "Ngươi là nữ nhân a, nữ nhân."

"..."

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn tưởng rằng chính mình là vương đại nương?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cảm thấy chính mình cũng sắp muốn chọc giận điên rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đại khái hiểu được hắn tưởng chút cái gì , nói thật ra , nàng không biết là có cái gì, chính là khó được có người như vậy quan tâm ngươi, tuy rằng cảm thấy không quan hệ quan trọng hơn, nhưng cũng không thể hảo tâm làm lòng lang dạ thú.

Cho nên nàng vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp hắn bả vai, đang định nói hai câu cái gì, còn không có mở miệng, đã bị ôm cổ , gắt gao ôm lấy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn giam cầm vào trong ngực, chỉ cảm thấy này hoàn cảnh này tình cảnh này tư thế, nghĩ như thế nào thấy thế nào như thế nào ngôn tình a.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong đầu thiên nhân nảy ra, lo lắng lo lắng nữa, tuy rằng lời này có điểm sát phong cảnh, nhưng vẫn là thánh mẫu quyết định mở miệng: "Uy , ngươi trước buông, ngươi không biết là dưới chân có cái gì vậy các sao? Hắn mau không khí ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ buông ra nàng, tầm mắt nghi hoặc chuyển qua dưới chân, kia đại hán đã muốn bị hắn đạp phun bạch phao ngất đi thôi, thật sự là nghe thương tâm gặp giả rơi lệ.

"Ha ha." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ sờ sờ đỉnh đầu phát, cười gượng, không biết nói cái gì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đổ không quá lớn phản ứng, chính là ngẩng đầu nhìn hạ sắc trời, bình tĩnh nói: "Trở về đi, thiên nhãn xem sẽ trời mưa đâu." Ngữ tất, liền xoay người đi trước

"Nga nga, hảo." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cảm thấy nàng có điểm mất hứng, vội vàng đáp, cất bước đuổi kịp

Trở lại sơn trại, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ đệ cái tượng điêu khắc gỗ cấp nàng, nói mặt trên khắc là thượng cổ thần thú, hội phù hộ rời nhà nhân sớm ngày tìm được về nhà lộ.

Cuối cùng, hắn nói như vậy nói: "Nếu không nữa thì về sau ngươi liền đem thanh tùng trại cho rằng nhà của ngươi đi, ngươi đi đã đánh mất, ta sẽ đi đem ngươi tìm trở về, sẽ không cho ngươi một người . Cho nên... Nữ nhân, đừng nữa lộ ra cái loại này mau khóc biểu tình , khó coi chết đi được." Nói xong, liền như vậy đi rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn bóng dáng, lấy tay chỉ ma sát bắt tay vào làm trung tượng điêu khắc gỗ, không có mở miệng, chính là nghĩ — này tượng điêu khắc gỗ thần thú tên là 觬, thế nhân đều biết hắn hội phù hộ rời nhà nhân về nhà, lại không biết hắn chỉ phụ trách dẫn dắt chết đi linh hồn về nhà.

Trên núi sáng sớm là cực nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái , Ngao Thốn Tâm đi ra cửa phòng, khinh khinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, ngửa đầu nhìn trên cây xèo xèo thì thầm chim chóc, tâm tình rất là khoái trá, sáng sớm chim chóc có trùng ăn a.

"Tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ, ngươi tại đây làm sao đâu?" Một cái bộ dạng lược hiển thanh tú tiểu cô nương đứng ở cách đó không xa, lắc lắc thủ hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối nàng nhẹ nhàng cười, nói: "Ta tại hô hấp đâu."

"A?"

Nhìn nàng mơ hồ bộ dáng, Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm buồn cười, chân thành đi đến nàng trước mặt, cười nói: "Nghi nhi, ngươi đây là muốn làm sao đâu?"

"Ta muốn đi giặt quần áo đâu." Vương Nghi giơ lên một cái tươi cười, đề trong cao thủ rổ quơ quơ, lại nói: "Tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ quần áo giặt sạch không, muốn nghi nhi giúp ngươi sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn nàng tràn đầy nhất rổ quần áo, cười cười: "Nghi nhi thật sự là tốt cô nương, nhưng mà tỷ tỷ quần áo chính mình đến là tốt rồi, ngươi chờ ta trong chốc lát, ta và ngươi cùng đi đi."

"Ân, tốt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng thuần khiết không rảnh tươi cười, có điểm vị đau, nàng nghĩ đến vương đại nương kia Trương Bưu hãn mặt, cùng vương trung đại thúc kia trương suốt ngày mướp đắng mặt, thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng bọn họ nữ nhi là như vậy — thiên chân rực rỡ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng cái tiểu rổ chứa quần áo hướng chờ ở cửa Vương Nghi đi đến, hai người một đường nói nói cười cười đi ra dòng suối nhỏ vừa.

Giặt quần áo này việc là cái việc tốn sức, dùng cây gậy đánh quần áo, là dựa vào cây gậy đánh quần áo khi lực lượng, dùng nước đem dơ bẩn mang đi ra. Kỳ thật có thể dùng tạo giác, nhưng bởi vì tạo giác sản lượng tiểu, cho nên tựu thành vì phú quý người ta xa xỉ phẩm, hơn nữa cũng nhiều chỉ dùng để đến trở lại đường ngay, tắm rửa.

Này việc đã muốn nhiều năm chưa làm qua , nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không phải là cái gì người thường, một chút tiểu khí lực không nói chơi. Nhưng làm nàng xem đến Vương Nghi dương thiên chân rực rỡ tươi cười, tiểu cánh tay giơ thật to cây gậy một chút một chút nện ở quần áo thượng, phát ra trầm trọng bang bang thanh, nàng không cảm thấy như thế nào, thầm nghĩ những người khác thấy được có thể hay không cảm thấy cả người thịt đều tại phát đau.

Cuối cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thán — không hổ là vương đại nương nữ nhi, không mất nàng chân truyền a.

Quần áo tẩy tẩy liền nhàm chán , Vương Nghi hưng trí bừng bừng tìm Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp lời: "Tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ, ngươi cảm thấy cái dạng gì nam nhân hảo đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm giặt quần áo tẩy không chút để ý, đối Vương Nghi đáp lời, cũng là có một câu không một câu : "Cái gì thế nào a? Ngươi hỏi đến làm sao đâu?

"Ta a nương nói ta nhanh đến tuổi , trước xác định hảo loại hình, đến lúc đó nhất kích lập tức trung."

"A?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cuối cùng có phản ứng , kinh ngạc nhìn phía Vương Nghi, nói: "Cái gì nhất kích lập tức trung?"

"Thưởng nam nhân a! Ta a nương nói muốn xác định hảo phương hướng, đến lúc đó tìm thời điểm, mới có thể làm được mau chuẩn ngoan." Nói xong, Vương Nghi biết biết miệng, nói: "Nhưng là ta không biết cái gì loại hình hảo đâu? Ta nghĩ muốn hay không trước một loại thưởng một cái trở về, nhìn nhìn lại thế nào loại hảo, tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ ngươi nói đâu?"

Nhìn tiểu cô nương thiên chân vô tà ánh mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện tại không chỉ cảm thấy vị đau, nàng cảm thấy chính mình phế cũng đau , chỉ có thể giả bộ ngớ ngẩn để lừa đảo, cười nói: "Ha ha, ngươi mới mười lăm tuổi, không vội không vội, lại từ từ nghĩ đi."

Vương Nghi oai tiểu đầu nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Đúng vậy, ta a nương vẫn là hai mươi tuổi mới chém giết cha ta , nhưng là ta lo lắng không tiên hạ thủ vi cường, hảo nam nhân đã bị cướp sạch , ngươi nói muốn hay không trước đoạt trở về, dưỡng hơn nữa?"

"..." Mẹ a, kia không phải đồng dưỡng phu , thì ra này tiểu nha đầu không phải tẫn vương đại nương chân truyền, là trò giỏi hơn thầy mà thắng cho lam a.

"Ôi chao? Đúng vậy, tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ ngươi trước kia là thích thế nào chủng loại hình nam nhân?"

"Không biết đâu, chủng loại nhiều lắm, hơn nữa cũng không là ta có thể quyết định , muốn làm đến bây giờ, ta cũng không biết chính mình khẩu vị là cái gì ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cởi giầy, đi đến dòng suối nhỏ trung, thanh lương nước làm cho nàng tâm tình tốt lắm, nghe được Vương Nghi câu hỏi, không chút để ý đáp.

"A? Tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ nói là có ý tứ gì, ta như thế nào nghe không hiểu đâu?"

"Không có ý tứ gì, ta chỉ là nói không biết thôi."

"Nga." Tiểu cô nương rõ ràng có điểm thất vọng, lại muốn đến cái gì, tiếp tục hỏi: "Kia tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ có hay không thích hơn người a."

"Thích qua a."

"Ôi chao? Đó là cái như thế nào nhân?"

"Ha?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng một cái, khẽ cười nói: "Thời gian cách lâu lắm đều không nhớ rõ ."

"Làm sao có thể đâu?" Vương Nghi không tin, còn thật sự nói: "Nếu ta thích thượng một người, nhất định hội chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ hắn, sau đó cũng làm cho hắn chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ ta."

"Ha ha..." Ngao Thốn Tâm chuyển cái thân mình, đá đá bên chân bèo, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Trên đời này có rất nhiều duyên phận là nhất định , rất nhiều chuyện cũng là thân bất do kỷ ."

Vương Nghi nhìn nàng tinh xảo không tỳ vết sườn mặt, chỉ cảm thấy nàng thực ưu thương, đột nhiên không biết nói cái gì cho phải, sau một lúc lâu mới nói: "Trước kia chuyện kia cũng không quan hệ , dù sao trại chủ về sau hội đối đãi ngươi tốt lắm ."

"Ngươi nói cái gì? Quan hắn chuyện gì đâu?"

"Tỷ tỷ không phải trại chủ cướp về trại chủ phu nhân sao? Về sau trại chủ đương nhiên hội đối tỷ tỷ ngươi tốt lắm ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng vừa nói vừa còn thật sự gật gật đầu, có chút dở khóc dở cười, nói: "Cái gì trại chủ phu nhân a? Ta chỉ là cái y sư mà thôi."

"Không phải a, bọn họ đều nói ngươi là trại chủ cướp về xinh đẹp phu nhân."

"Ai nói ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng — xem ta tìm được các ngươi, không thu thập các ngươi một chút, nàng sẽ không mặt sống nhiều như vậy năm .

"Rất nhiều người đều nói như vậy a." Vương Nghi không hiểu xem nhân sắc mặt, thật sự bản bắt tay vào làm lũy thừa nói: "Ta a nương, mở lớn thúc, Hồng Đại thẩm, đại sơn, tiểu trương, Mạc đại ca..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hắc tuyến, người nhiều như vậy a, nghĩ lại hạ muốn thu thập bao lâu — quên đi, thanh giả tự thanh, tiện nghi các ngươi.

Ngừng tiểu cô nương sổ sổ, Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài: "Các ngươi hiểu lầm , ta không phải ngươi trại chủ đại nhân cướp về phu nhân."

"A?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn tiểu cô nương không tin ánh mắt, cảm thấy áp lực rất lớn, lừa dối nói: "Thật sự đâu, ta đã muốn có muốn gần nhau cả đời người, chờ hắn tới tìm ta, ta trở về đi cùng hắn thành thân ."

"Nhưng là tỷ tỷ ngươi vừa mới không phải nói không nhớ rõ chính mình thích người nào sao?" Tiểu cô nương mắt lắc lắc chỉ trích, cái trán viết ba cái chữ to: 'Ngươi gạt người' .

"Khụ khụ... Đó là ta thẹn thùng ." Ngao Thốn Tâm làm bộ như ngượng ngùng cúi đầu, biết miệng — thẹn thùng ngươi muội.

"Kia trại chủ làm sao bây giờ đâu?"

"Đều nói ta không phải của hắn áp trại phu nhân a, ta khả là có người gia ." Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ lặp lại nói.

"Hừ, hắn khẳng định tìm không thấy nơi này."

"Hắn sẽ tìm được ."

"Tỷ tỷ ngươi thật sự không thích trại chủ sao, liền chỉ thích hắn?" Vương Nghi có điểm vì trại chủ không đáng giá, rất nhiều nữ nhân đều muốn làm trại chủ phu nhân đâu, nếu không nàng không trại chủ công phu hảo, nàng nhất định đem trại chủ đoạt lại gia.

"Nói như thế nào đâu? Kỳ thật ta không biết có thích hay không hắn, nhưng thị phi hắn không thể."

"Vì sao a?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói gì, ngược lại nhìn phía trời sinh đám mây.

Vương Nghi thấy nàng không có đáp lời ý tứ, lại hỏi: "Kia hắn là cái như thế nào nhân a?"

"Hắn a..." Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Hắn là cái rất lợi hại nhân."

Vương Nghi rõ ràng không hài lòng của nàng trả lời, tróc này vấn đề không để, tiếp tục hỏi đi xuống: "So với trại chủ còn lợi hại?"

"Ân."

"Kia... So với ta a nương còn lợi hại?"

"..." — cảm tình ngươi cảm thấy ngươi a nương so với Thượng Quan Bích Vũ lợi hại.

"Kia hắn thích ngươi sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình, không biết như thế nào trả lời, trên đỉnh đầu dương quang rất sáng lạn , nàng cảm thấy có điểm chói mắt, nói: "Quần áo tẩy tốt lắm, chúng ta cần phải trở về."

Nàng mặc giầy, nhắc tới chứa tẩy hảo quần áo rổ, còn không có nhích người, chợt nghe đến tiểu cô nương kinh hô: "Trại chủ..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu theo của nàng ánh mắt nhìn lại, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ đứng ở không xa địa phương, hắn đứng ở thụ ấm hạ, ánh nắng theo lá cây khe hở bên trong tả xuống dưới, loang lổ ánh sáng tại trên mặt hắn toát ra , hắn cả người đều như ẩn như hiện đứng lên, làm cho người ta xem không rõ trên mặt hắn là cái gì biểu tình.

 **31, Chương 30:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đối Vương Nghi cười cười, nhẹ giọng nói: "Nghi nhi, đi về trước đi, sẽ giúp tỷ tỷ cái việc, đem tỷ tỷ quần áo mang về được không?"

Vương Nghi nhìn nhìn Thượng Quan Bích Vũ, lại nhìn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, ánh mắt mang theo nhiều điểm nghi hoặc, nhưng vẫn đang nhu thuận nói: "Ân, tốt."

Vương Nghi tiếp nhận Ngao Thốn Tâm trên tay rổ, dạng ra một cái tươi cười, nói: "Tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ, nghi nhi hội giúp ngươi đem quần áo quải tốt nga." Lại quay đầu chống lại quan Bích Vũ nói: "Trại chủ, nghi nhi đi trước ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn tiểu cô nương sôi nổi thân ảnh, nở nụ cười, từng chính mình cũng là như thế vô ưu vô lự.

Quay đầu lại, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ chạy tới nàng trước mặt, cao lớn thân ảnh hạ xuống nhất đại phiến bóng ma, Ngao Thốn Tâm không có ngẩng đầu cúi đầu chuyên chú nhìn hắn hạ xuống này phiến bóng ma.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ một đôi con ngươi đen hung ác nham hiểm chuyên chú, gắt gao nhìn thẳng nàng, ngữ khí đã có chút u oán: "Ngươi vừa rồi nói là thật sự, ngươi đã muốn cho phép người ta, đã muốn có người trong lòng ."

"Không, đó là lừa nghi nhi ." Ngao Thốn Tâm rốt cục ngẩng đầu, này mới phát hiện hai người thân ảnh cách có điểm gần, làm bộ như vô tình lui về phía sau từng bước.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ tâm quán đầy vui sướng, khóe miệng đều khắc chế không được giơ lên, căn bản không chú ý tới nàng thối lui thân mình.

Hắn xoay đầu, không xem nàng giảo tốt khuôn mặt, nói: "Uy , nữ nhân, lão tử... Ta..." — muốn kết hôn ngươi, lão tử hội đối với ngươi cả đời đều hảo.

Không có tới kịp nói ra khẩu lời nói, bị nàng hạ một câu đánh gãy .

"Ta đã muốn thành thân ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm thản nhiên , thật giống như bị thanh phong đưa lại đây, không lắm rõ ràng, nhưng lại đinh tai nhức óc kích thích trái tim của hắn.

"Ai? Người nào hỗn đản?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ quay đầu đến, ánh mắt sung huyết giống như đỏ lên.

"Ngươi không tất phải biết rằng." Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên nói.

"Trở về cách , lão tử không cho phép ngươi cùng hắn cùng một chỗ." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn thẳng nàng, sắc mặt hắc trầm đáng sợ.

"Quan ngươi chuyện gì, ngươi là ta người nào." Ngao Thốn Tâm không nhìn của hắn tức giận, thấp giọng nói.

"Lão tử mặc kệ, lão tử chính là không cho phép các ngươi cùng một chỗ." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ quát, thanh âm khàn khàn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm che miệng cười ha hả, bình thường nàng cũng cười, chính là cười đến ôn nhu, sấn khuôn mặt thanh nhã tú lệ, lúc này đây, cười đến phóng đãng, khuôn mặt lại diễm lệ như hoa.

Nàng cười lớn, mở miệng nói: "Ha ha, ngươi cho là chính mình là cái gì vậy, còn muốn quản ta bất thành?"

Nếu là bình thường Thượng Quan Bích Vũ khẳng định hội xem ngây người, hắn hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy lòng có điểm đau, đau hắn ngay cả trong lòng toan chát đều che giấu , hắn nói: "Đừng cười nữa, khó coi chết đi được."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi thu hồi trên mặt tươi cười, lần đầu tiên nhìn thẳng vào trước mắt nam tử, đưa lưng về phía quang hắn, tóc mái bị ánh mặt trời làm nổi bật ra nhợt nhạt đỏ sậm, hơn nữa góc cạnh rõ ràng hình dáng cùng lãnh khốc con ngươi đen, khuôn mặt mặc dù so ra kém Dương Tiễn tuấn tú, nhưng cũng là thập phần anh tuấn khí phách, bất đồng cho Dương Tiễn nội liễm, hắn ngược lại đàng hoàng thật sự.

Nhìn nàng đình chỉ khóc giống như tươi cười, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ bỗng nhiên không biết nói cái gì, vừa mới phẫn nộ trong nháy mắt biến thành tràn đầy đau lòng, ngay cả bức bách nàng làm cái gì đều luyến tiếc .

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc kệ hắn nghĩ như thế nào, cười to qua đi, nàng cảm thấy mệt chết đi mệt chết đi, không phải thân thể, là linh hồn, mệt không thể đứng thẳng, cho nên nàng đi đến dòng suối nhỏ vừa đại thạch ngồi hạ.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ theo sau, liền như vậy đứng ở nàng phía sau, vì nàng che phía sau dương quang, lẳng lặng nhìn nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nâng dấu tay mặt mình, như là hỏi hắn hoặc như là hỏi chính mình: "Làm sao có thể khó coi đâu? Ta quan sát qua , ta này mặt a, vô luận là cười là khóc sống hay chết, đều là cực mỹ , này lại làm sao có thể khó coi đâu?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ phiền chán gãi gãi đỉnh đầu sợi tóc, thô thanh nói: "Nữ nhân, ngươi nói cái gì đâu? Lão tử nghe không rõ."

"Ta a, có rất nhiều thời điểm cũng không biết chính mình vì sao muốn khóc, vì sao muốn cười, vì sao muốn sống, vì sao phải chết?" Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ không có nghe thấy hắn trong lời nói, tiếp tục nói.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ càng thêm phiền chán , hắn nói: "Nữ nhân chính là phiền toái, cái gì khóc a cười a, sinh a chết a, làm cái gì a? Có lão tử tại, ngươi muốn khóc liền khóc, muốn cười liền cười, cái gì chết a sống a, ngươi cũng không dùng suy nghĩ, ai muốn ngươi chết, ta khiến cho hắn so với ngươi chết trước."

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đối với Thượng Quan Bích Vũ mặt, rất muốn hỏi: 'Ta đây nên cười thời điểm không có khoái hoạt, nên khóc khóc thời điểm không có nước mắt, muốn chết thời điểm lại thân bất do kỷ, muốn sống thời điểm lại không có dũng khí đâu?'

Cuối cùng nàng chính là cười khẽ đối hắn nói: "Ngươi này nhân thực không tình thú a, ta kia u buồn tâm bị ngươi đả kích vừa kéo vừa kéo ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thấy nàng cười đến sung sướng, tâm thả lỏng xuống dưới, cũng không ngại nàng nói chính mình cái gì , chính là vẫn đang mạnh miệng nói: "Dong dài."

Hồi lâu, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ hỏi: "Uy , người nọ là thế nào ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Hắn là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, lòng mang thương sinh anh hùng."

"Nga."

"..."

"Hắn sẽ tìm đến ngươi sao?"

"Hội ."

"Khi nào thì đâu?"

"Không biết, nhưng ta biết hắn nhất định sẽ đến ."

Hai người lại không biết nói cái gì , trầm mặc tại hai người trong lúc đó xoay quanh .

Nửa ngày, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nói: "Uy , nữ nhân, ta..." — nếu là lão tử trong lời nói, lão tử nhất định sẽ không cho ngươi chờ, vậy ngươi hội cùng lão tử cùng một chỗ sao?

"Ta sẽ vẫn chờ hắn , cho nên... Ngươi trăm ngàn đừng yêu thượng ta." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn con ngươi đen tiếp lời nói, mềm nhẹ tiếng nói mang nhợt nhạt ý cười, giống nhau một trận gió, lay động đáy lòng sâu nhất mềm mại "Ta cả đời này cũng không hội lại thích ai ."

"Ầm ỹ đã chết, lão tử chưa thấy qua ngươi như vậy tự kỷ ." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ muốn nói trong lời nói đông một tiếng chìm vào đáy lòng, miễn cưỡng tránh đi của nàng ánh mắt, quát.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khoác màu đỏ cầu y ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, tại kia phiến tuyết trắng mờ mịt bối cảnh hạ, màu đen sợi tóc, màu đỏ cầu y sấn kia hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết sườn mặt, so với kia tuyết trắng bao trùm thế giới còn muốn xa hoa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đang cầm một bên mặt, ngồi ở cửa sổ vừa, nhìn bên ngoài tuyết trắng xuất thần.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ dựa vào khung cửa, lẳng lặng chăm chú nhìn thân ảnh của nàng, ánh mắt u ám, cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Nàng thở phào khẩu màu trắng sương mù, cảm thán nói, này đã muốn là nàng tại thanh tùng trại thượng vượt qua cái thứ tư mùa đông .

Này bốn năm đã xảy ra chút không lớn không nhỏ chuyện tình, so với nói nàng thành thanh tùng trại thượng chịu nhân tôn trọng nữ y sư, so với nói Vương Nghi hai năm phía trước xuống núi chém giết nam nhân đi, so với nói Vương Nghi tại một năm trước đã trở lại, hơn bốn các hữu bàn đu dây trượng phu, so với nói phía sau này nhân đã muốn rất ít tự xưng lão tử , so với nói phía sau này nhân... Đã muốn bồi tại bên người nàng bốn năm .

"Như vậy đã vượt qua bốn năm đâu." Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên nói.

Hoặc là nói bọn họ làm thần tiên bốn năm liền như bốn ngày không tính cái gì, nhưng đối với phàm nhân mà nói, bốn năm quá dài , nơi đó bánh hàm chứa nữ tử cả đời nhất tốt đẹp thời gian.

Dương Tiễn vẫn là chưa có tới tìm nàng, từng nàng nghĩ đến hắn hội rất nhanh suy nghĩ cẩn thận, nhưng là lại không nghĩ rằng như vậy chậm, đương nhiên nàng cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn đừng tới. Nàng nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn có thể hay không vụng trộm đến xem qua nàng, sau đó lại vụng trộm ly khai, hoặc là che giấu phụ cận vẫn nhìn nàng, chính là tưởng hoàn sau, nàng lại cảm thấy buồn cười , như vậy ngôn tình tình tiết làm sao có thể phát sinh tại Dương Tiễn trên người đâu?

"Ngươi còn muốn chờ hắn sao, hắn nhất định sẽ tìm đến ngươi sao?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ đi đến nàng từng bước xa là phía sau, trầm giọng hỏi.

"Ân, hội ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ nắm thật chặt trên người màu đỏ cầu mao, đây là dùng tới quan Bích Vũ bắt được hồng hồ làm , lửa đỏ cầu y phi tại trên người nàng, xinh đẹp nhanh.

"Ngươi muốn vẫn chờ hắn?"

"Đương nhiên."

Trầm mặc nửa ngày, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ hô xả giận, hạ quyết định quyết tâm giống như cắn răng nói: "Ta ngày mai đưa ngươi xuống núi."

"Không cần."

"Ta sẽ cùng của ngươi, vẫn, yên tâm đi."

"Không cần."

"Ta đưa ngươi xuống núi, hắn khả năng..." — tìm không thấy ngươi.

"Ta nói 'Không cần' ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, nhẹ giọng nói: "Hắn nếu tưởng tới tìm ta, ta ở nơi nào, này căn bản không phải vấn đề." — vấn đề là, hắn muốn hay không đến.

Hồi lâu, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ hỏi: "Uy , nữ nhân, cái kia nam nhân liền tốt như vậy sao?"

"Hắn không tốt, nhưng là phi hắn không thể."

"Kia... Hắn yêu ngươi sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nở nụ cười, nàng cười nói: "Ngươi đây là cái gì vấn đề a, ngươi không phải hẳn là hỏi 'Ta thương hắn' sao?"

"Dong dài. Ta liền hỏi hắn yêu ngươi sao?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ không để ý tới của nàng cười nhạo, lại hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn bên ngoài tuyết trắng mờ mịt thế giới, nửa ngày mới nói: "Ta lần đầu tiên thấy hắn khi, ta ngay tại tưởng, 'Này nam nhân, cho dù là có vô cùng địch nổi dũng khí, vô biên vô hạn trí tuệ, nhưng cũng không yêu ta' ."

"Kia hiện tại đâu?"

"Hiện tại a, kỳ thật nói ta đang đợi hắn tới tìm ta, không bằng nói ta đang đợi hắn yêu thượng ta."

"..."

Nàng đợi thật lâu, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cũng không nói cái gì nữa, vì thế nàng ngẩng đầu vọng đi qua, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đó là hắn cặp kia sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy của hắn ánh mắt có điểm không thích hợp, u ám mà vẻ lo lắng, giống nhau tại cực lực áp lực cái gì.

"Kia, ngươi không cần đợi lát nữa , hắn cũng không cần đến đây." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ khàn khàn thanh âm, nói như vậy nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đạm cười, hỏi: "Nga? Vì sao đâu?"

"Bởi vì ngươi rất nhanh sẽ trở thành thê tử của ta..."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cảm tạ như nước năm xưa ném một viên lôi, không biết ngươi là khi nào thì nhưng , ta vẫn không phát hiện đâu, kinh hỉ a. o(n_n)o

 **32, Chương 31:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, nhíu mày đầu, nghiền ngẫm cười cười, nói: "Ngươi nói cái gì ngốc nói đâu? Ta nhưng là có 'Phu' chi phụ đâu, cho dù thời đại này không có 'Trùng hôn tội', nhưng cũng phải nhìn ta có đáp ứng hay không đâu. .

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thần sắc đã muốn khôi phục như thường, trầm giọng nói: "Ta này chính là cho ngươi nói một tiếng, ngươi có đáp ứng hay không đều không quan hệ, thành thân chuyện tình ta sẽ an bài, ngươi liền an tâm chờ trở thành thê tử của ta đi. ."

"A, trại chủ đại nhân hảo khí phách a, ngươi đây chính là cường mua cường bán sao?"

"Ta từng nghĩ đến hắn yêu ngươi, cho nên cam nguyện cho ngươi chờ hắn, hiện tại biết cái kia nam nhân ngay cả chính mình yêu hay không yêu ngươi cũng không biết, ta lại làm sao có thể lại cho ngươi chờ hắn đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên hỏi: "Kia nếu ta thương hắn đâu?"

"Thì tính sao, ta chỗ ý chính là hắn yêu hay không yêu ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm rũ mắt xuống tinh, nói: "Ngươi như vậy sẽ làm ta nghĩ lầm ngươi yêu thượng ta đâu."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ trầm mặc không nói chuyện, nửa ngày, mới gật đầu nói: "Đúng vậy, ta yêu thượng ngươi."

"Ha ha..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, cười cười, nói: "Của ngươi chê cười thật tốt cười đâu."

"Ngươi không tin?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ trầm giọng hỏi, của hắn sắc mặt âm tình bất định, đồng tử mắt tại nháy mắt phóng đại, bị bám nhè nhẹ lạnh thấu xương sắc.

"Ngươi muốn ta như thế nào tin ngươi đâu? Thượng quan đại trại chủ, hay là nên gọi ngươi..." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, không nhìn hắn trong ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, thản nhiên nói: "Rất con rắn đại thiếu chủ?"

"Ngươi, ngươi theo ngay từ đầu sẽ biết?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ lúc này đây thật sự kinh ngạc .

"Không, là lần đó nghi nhi mang về bốn trượng phu khi, ta mới nhận thấy được . Chính là vẫn không xác định các ngươi là cái gì giống, dù sao mọi người đều là tương quan đồng tộc, các ngươi lại dùng bí pháp che giấu tung tích, ta khó có thể phát hiện cũng là bình thường ."

Năm ấy Vương Nghi đoạt bốn nam nhân trở về, Ngao Thốn Tâm phát hiện Vương Nghi trên người cảm thấy có chứa yêu khí, lúc ấy nàng còn đang suy nghĩ Vương Nghi tại hạ sơn trong khoảng thời gian này có phải hay không gặp gỡ yêu quái , sau lại trải qua tinh tế quan sát mới phát hiện, kia yêu khí là Vương Nghi trong lúc vô tình phát ra .

Ngao Thốn Tâm lúc ấy âm thầm kỳ quái, lại chưa lộ ra, sau lại phát hiện Vương Nghi bên người bốn nam nhân cũng tốt sinh kỳ quái. Nàng vốn đang nghĩ có phải hay không bọn họ trong đó có yêu, dù sao người thường đâu có thể nào nhận cùng những người khác chia xẻ một nữ nhân. Đợi cho Vương Nghi mang thai, nàng mới phủ định này kết luận, bởi vì tự mang thai sau, Vương Nghi trên người yêu khí lại tiêu thất.

Đến kia một khắc, nàng thế này mới làm cái lớn mật giả thiết, thanh tùng trại dân rốt cuộc có phải hay không người thường, hoặc là nói đúng không là nhân. Nàng phát hiện không đến yêu khí, đại khái là bởi vì bọn họ dùng cái gì bí pháp che giấu ở. Mà duy nhất sơ hở chính là Vương Nghi đi ra ngoài vài năm chưa về, nhất thời một lát không có chuẩn bị tốt, thế này mới làm cho nàng vòng vo chỗ trống, phát giác vấn đề.

Sau lại Vương Nghi mang thai , mọi người phát hiện của nàng yêu khí tiết ra ngoài lại dùng bí pháp che lấp, nhưng này khi Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn có hoài nghi , bởi vậy an vị thực của nàng hoài nghi.

Chỉ là bởi vì bọn họ vẫn che giấu rất khá, làm cho nàng không thể xác định bọn họ là chủng tộc gì, lo lắng một phen sau, nàng mới cơ bản xác định hẳn là cùng Thủy Tộc loại tương quan yêu, bằng không cho dù có bí pháp, cũng không thể nào giấu giếm được nàng.

"Mà vừa mới chính là thử, hiện tại ta mới bằng lòng định ra đến."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ biểu tình trệ trệ, lại nói không ra lời.

Hồi lâu, hắn mới mở miệng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Quả nhiên thông minh, không hổ là lão tử coi trọng nữ nhân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, không nhìn của hắn nói, cười nói: "Cho nên nói theo ngay từ đầu ngươi ngay tại tính kế ta, trách không được ta nói vận khí tốt như vậy tới, ta vừa định tìm cái đặt chân , cái này đưa lên cửa ."

"Ta còn đang suy nghĩ, ta đây là đổi vận , người gặp người thích , không nghĩ tới a..." Nói tới đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, nói: "Nói đi, ngươi muốn từ ta trên người được đến cái gì đâu? Mặc kệ nói như thế nào các ngươi cũng bồi ta bốn năm, ta thực cảm kích, xem tại đây phân thượng, có thể cho ta nhất định cấp."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ — toàn bộ đỉnh núi đều là hắn gia , bên trong còn không biết tàng có cái gì bí pháp, đánh là đánh không lại , trốn cũng không biết trốn không trốn đến, vẫn là trước yếu thế đi, lưu thanh sơn tại không lo không củi đốt a.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cúi ánh mắt, không có trả lời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại nhìn nhìn hắn, nói: "Nếu kia này nọ ta cấp không được ngươi, ta sẽ lại nghĩ biện pháp giúp ngươi ." — cho nên đừng tìm ta phiền toái , lão nương rất yếu , tiêu thụ không dậy nổi a.

Qua nửa ngày, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ rốt cục mở miệng, hắn ngữ khí có điểm phiền chán nói: "Lão tử thừa nhận, vừa mới bắt đầu là khuy thiết của ngươi long đan, nhưng hiện tại, ta thật sự thích thượng ngươi ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, rất nhanh cười rộ lên, ứng tiếng nói: "Nga."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ thấy nàng thần sắc bình tĩnh, chỉ biết nàng không tin, gấp giọng nói: "Thật sự, ta thật sự thích ngươi. Có lẽ từng ta chỉ muốn lừa ngươi, nhưng hiện tại ta thật sự yêu thượng ngươi ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, ánh mắt một tia dao động đều không có, thản nhiên nói: "Kỳ thật này không trọng yếu, ngươi yêu hay không yêu thượng ta, cùng ta có quan hệ gì đâu."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nghe thấy lời của nàng , cảm thấy không khỏi đau xót, hắn ban quá mức Ngao Thốn Tâm thân mình, cắn răng nói: "Ngươi liền như vậy yêu cái kia nam nhân, ngay cả một chút cơ hội cũng không cho ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là khuôn mặt cực độ bình tĩnh, cũng không nhìn hắn.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ ánh mắt ngầm hạ đi, sau một lúc lâu, hắn bỗng dưng bắt lấy cho Ngao Thốn Tâm bàn tay, dán tại chính mình ngực, nói: "Có lẽ vừa mới bắt đầu ta là vì phụ vương mệnh lệnh tiếp cận ngươi, nhưng hiện tại ta thật sự yêu thượng ngươi , ta dĩ vãng từng có rất nhiều nữ tử, nhưng đến bây giờ mới thôi, ta chỉ đối với ngươi động tâm, ta cam đoan, ta cả đời này cũng chỉ sẽ thích ngươi một cái." Nói xong, hắn có chút không yên, thật cẩn thận nhìn nàng, chờ nàng trả lời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm mặc một lát, bỗng nhiên cười nói: "Ta đã biết, nhưng... Thì tính sao?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ trương há mồm, muốn nói cái gì nữa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không cho hắn mở miệng cơ hội, tiếp tục nói: "Nếu mỗi người đều nói thích ta, ta sẽ cho hắn cơ hội, kia bất thành chê cười."

Nàng chậm rãi rút ra thủ, lại nói: "Hơn nữa hứa hẹn thứ này ta chưa bao giờ tín , đặc biệt nam nhân hứa hẹn."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ hai tay nắm thành quyền, ngực giống bị cái gì vậy ngăn chặn, ngay cả hô hấp đều có chút khó khăn, hắn khàn khàn tiếng nói nói: "Ngươi hảo hảo chuẩn bị một chút, ta sẽ cho ngươi rất nhanh trở thành của ta tân nương."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không để ý tới hắn, cúi đầu, trầm mặc không thôi.

Hai người duy trì như vậy trầm mặc, hồi lâu, gừng ngôn lan bỗng nhiên mở miệng : "Ta thật sự thích ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, khóe miệng vi câu, ánh mắt mang theo chút chút lãnh ý, vẫn chưa đem những lời này để ở trong lòng.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ ánh mắt vẫn nhìn phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, trong mắt cảm xúc mơ hồ toát ra , thật giống như lập tức hội mãnh liệt mà ra.

Hắn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm một chút phản ứng đều không có, hơi hơi buồn bực, tay cầm thành quyền tạp ở bên cạnh lan can thượng, lan can không chịu trọng lực đả kích, 'Phách' một tiếng liền chặt đứt.

"Ngươi cẩn thận suy nghĩ đi, tóm lại ngươi có đáp ứng hay không cũng không quan hệ, ta sẽ không tha khai của ngươi, cũng đừng nghĩ trốn, ta tại trên núi làm kết giới, ngươi đi không được."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nói xong, thấy nàng vẫn cúi đầu bất động, cắn chặt răng không hề xem nàng, đi ra cửa phòng, xoay người hướng phòng phương hướng đi đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đợi hắn đi rồi, nghiêng người dày ghé vào bên cửa sổ, thiên cao thấp nổi lên tuyết trắng, nàng lẳng lặng nhìn, hơi hơi xuất thần.

Hồi lâu, nàng bắt tay thân đến ngoài cửa sổ, thấm ướt bông tuyết dừng ở mu bàn tay, nháy mắt lập tức tan rã, đồ lưu lại một bôi lạnh bạc hàn ý.

Tại hạ tuyết thời điểm, nàng đều đã nhớ rõ có như vậy một người nam nhân, cái kia nam nhân có tuyệt đại thần kiếm, không có một anh hùng có thể ngăn cản của hắn nhẹ nhàng một kiếm. Bất luận kẻ nào cũng đều tin tưởng, của hắn kiếm, nếu không có thể ở trăm vạn trong quân thủ chủ soái đứng đầu cấp, cũng có thể đem một cây tóc chia làm hai căn.

Thế nhân đều nói hắn trọng tình trọng nghĩa, một lời nói đáng giá ngàn vàng.

Liền là như thế này một người nam nhân, cầm tay nàng, hứa hẹn hàng năm hạ tuyết thời điểm đều đã làm bạn tại bên người nàng. Nàng trố mắt lâu dài mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, chưa từng có nói nhiều, chính là không biết thấy hồi nắm tay hắn.

Kia một năm mạt, noãn dương không rơi.

Chính là không nghĩ tới, năm sau, hắn liền nuốt lời .

Kia một khắc khởi, nàng mới chính thức hiểu được, nguyên đến chính mình vô luận làm như thế nào, trước chuyện tình, làm sao có thể dễ dàng thay đổi đâu.

Giống như, nàng như thế nào cố gắng, lại chung quy cũng lưu không được người kia.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: thật có lỗi đâu, hôm nay càng chậm, còn kém điểm tưởng không càng quên đi o(n_n)o

 **33 Phiên ngoại Dương Tiễn (thượng)**

Tam giới bên trong, cùng Dương Tiễn tương giao người đều đã nói, Dương Tiễn là cái trọng tình trọng nghĩa bằng hữu, là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, là cái lòng mang thương sinh anh hùng. Không ai biết Dương Tiễn làm người vì tư lợi, giỏi về tâm kế, trừng mắt tất báo, nhưng mà là cái tiểu nhân mà thôi.

Dương Tiễn trời sinh mắt thần, bởi vậy hại người nhà, theo kia một khắc khởi Dương Tiễn khi còn sống sẽ không lại thuộc loại chính mình , Dương Tiễn khi còn sống đều phải dùng để tha lỗi.

Nhưng mà đến cuối cùng, Dương Tiễn có thể đối bất luận kẻ nào không thẹn cho tâm, lại thủy chung đối một người có quý, thì phải là thê tử của ta — Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa.

Mọi người đều nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn thú Tam công chúa làm vợ nhưng mà là vì báo ân, kỳ thật bằng không, Dương Tiễn thú Tam công chúa làm vợ nhưng mà là chính mình vọng niệm thôi.

Đó là cái cùng Dương Tiễn tính cách hoàn toàn bất đồng nữ tử, tính cách giống hỏa bình thường nữ tử, khoái hoạt khi kinh thiên động địa, mọi người đều biết. Thống khổ khi cũng sẽ kinh thiên động địa, mọi người đều biết. Dương Tiễn dùng cao lâm hạ lạnh lùng cẩn thận để bảo toàn chính mình yếu ớt cùng tôn nghiêm, mà cái kia nữ tử, lại giống trong sáng suối nước giống nhau, sở hữu hỉ nộ ái ố, đều trong suốt thấy đáy.

Nhưng mà như vậy cá tính cách nhiệt tình như hỏa, tâm linh trong sáng như nước nữ tử, cũng là toàn tâm toàn ý nghĩ ta nhớ kỹ ta yêu ta, nhân của ta khoái hoạt mà khoái hoạt, nhân của ta bi thương mà bi thương.

Ai có thể cự tuyệt như vậy một cái nữ tử, ai có thể buông ra như vậy một cái nữ tử, ai cũng không thể, ai cũng luyến tiếc, huống chi là hai bàn tay trắng Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn cả đời này mất đi nhiều lắm, được đến quá ít. Nhân ai vô vọng niệm? Làm cùng không làm, nhưng mà là một cái lựa chọn.

Bởi vì kia một tia vọng niệm, Dương Tiễn cưới Tam công chúa, làm hại nàng không nhà để về, thân nhân trọn đời không thể gặp lại, lại không thể cấp nàng chân chính muốn .

Dương Tiễn cùng Tam công chúa thành thân phía trước, Vương mẫu thân tự hạ quán giang khẩu cảnh cáo ta, nếu cùng Tam công chúa thành thân, ta từ nay về sau đem lâm vào vô cùng vô tận thống khổ bên trong.

Dương Tiễn nghe xong lại cảm thấy buồn cười chi cực, nếu thật là vô cùng vô tận thống khổ, kia cũng là Dương Tiễn báo ứng.

Thành thân phía trước một đêm, Hằng Nga tiên tử đưa tới bánh Trung thu làm hạ lễ, cái kia bánh Trung thu chẳng những nhiễu loạn Tam công chúa tâm, cũng nhiễu loạn Dương Tiễn tâm thần, trừ bỏ đối tâm hệ đối Hằng Nga tiên tử chua sót, càng còn nhiều mà ý thức được chính mình đối Tam công chúa áy náy.

Dương Tiễn biết cái kia như vậy tốt đẹp nữ tử, nàng hẳn là được đến nàng muốn hết thảy, nàng đáng giá thế gian đẹp nhất hảo hạnh phúc gì đó, nhưng mà này đó Dương Tiễn cấp không được nàng, lại tham luyến trên người nàng ôn nhu, không buông ra nàng. Ta chỉ có thể như thế đối nàng nói: "Tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng, thê tử vị trí chỉ biết lưu cho Ngao Thốn Tâm một người."

Ban đêm, ánh trăng như kiểu, Dương Tiễn một người độc tọa trong viện, ngẩng đầu xem nguyệt, gió nhẹ từ từ, gợi lên đầy viện hoa cỏ, ám có doanh hương, ta đối chính mình thở dài, ta sai lầm rồi sao... Buông ra nàng đi.

Ngày hôm sau, hôn lễ náo nhiệt phi phàm, ta xem trên người đỏ thẫm hỉ bào, chỉ cảm thấy hồng chói mắt — Dương Tiễn, ngươi nhưng mà là cái ti bỉ tiểu nhân mà thôi.

Đại hôn chi đêm qua cũng không thoải mái, ta lại hỏi chính mình, thật sự không có sai sao? Cuối cùng ta không có đi gặp cái kia đã muốn thành ta thê tử nữ tử, ta mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ xuất chinh, từng bước đều không có quay đầu. Chỉ mong lại gặp lại, Dương Tiễn cùng nàng đều có thể hiểu rõ sở, hảo hảo sống.

Chính là không nghĩ tới, lại thấy nàng thời điểm hội nhanh như vậy, nhanh đến Dương Tiễn đều không thể tin được cái kia bình tĩnh thong dong nữ tử là thê tử của ta.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng xuyên qua tại một đám bệnh hoạn bên trong, cười đến ôn nhu đạm mạc, mười mấy cái trúng độc binh lính đều bị nàng cứu trở về, trong đó bảy vẫn là không có hô hấp , nối xương tục cân nàng làm dễ dàng, thậm chí còn vì một sĩ binh tiếp thượng kết thúc điệu cánh tay, hắn nhưng lại chưa bao giờ biết, nàng hội y thuật, của nàng y thuật hội như vậy cao minh.

"Ngoan, đừng sợ, ăn khỏa đường." Nàng dỗ một cái đã bị kinh hách tiểu hài tử, trong trí nhớ có chút quen thuộc trong suốt tiếng nói, lại trở nên ôn hòa minh nhuận, như nhất lũ thanh tuyền, gột rửa tầng tầng vẻ lo lắng.

Nàng ôn nhu cười, xoay người sờ sờ tiểu hài tử đầu, tiểu hài tử tiếp nhận đường cuối cùng đình chỉ khóc, sôi nổi tiêu sái mở.

"... Thốn Tâm?" Ta xem nàng tưởng phải rời khỏi bóng dáng, hô.

Nàng quay đầu lại nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy kinh ngạc, lập tức bên môi dạng nổi lên một chút thản nhiên mỉm cười, thanh tuyển mặt mày mang theo cùng hi lo lắng, "Đã lâu không thấy." Giống như tơ liễu giống như mềm nhẹ tiếng nói mang nhợt nhạt ý cười, giống nhau một trận gió, lay động đáy lòng sâu nhất mềm mại.

Kia một khắc, Dương Tiễn nhìn tại nàng ôn nhu tươi cười hạ, cũng che giấu không được đạm mạc, ta biết ta mất đi cái gì trọng yếu gì đó.

Phong thần đại chiến sau, Dương Tiễn đi y quán tiếp nàng, bọn họ chính tổ chức ly biệt lửa trại yến, ta đứng từ một nơi bí mật gần đó nhìn nàng cầm một mảnh lá cây lên đài, thổi 《 không lo khúc 》, khúc thanh Không Linh xa xưa, uyển chuyển êm tai, giống như nhất hoằng thanh tuyền, tươi mát trong suốt, khiến người quên mất ưu sầu, khúc vĩ tiệm xu uyển chuyển du dương.

Người chung quanh đều dùng kính yêu ánh mắt nhìn nàng, cái kia tuyệt đại vô song nữ tử, liền là thê tử của ta, mà ta còn chưa có chưa từng chân chính hiểu biết qua nàng.

Yến hội thượng nàng uống rượu , cái kia cụt một tay nam tử nâng dậy nàng, như vậy trong nháy mắt ta nhìn thấy của hắn ánh mắt, kia ánh mắt ta rất quen thuộc, từng nàng chính là dùng như vậy ánh mắt vẫn nhìn ta.

"Đem nàng cho ta." Ta đi qua đi, ôm qua thê tử của ta, hắn yên lặng đi theo của ta phía sau, yên lặng nhìn này hết thảy.

Hắn đi theo ta đi vào đình viện bên trong, trong lòng ta rất là phức tạp, mang theo nhè nhẹ chua sót cùng thương cảm, ta biết chung có một ngày, có nhân hội phát hiện nàng là cái cỡ nào tốt đẹp nữ tử, do đó yêu thượng nàng, không giống ta, hội thật sự toàn tâm toàn ý yêu thượng nàng.

Cuối cùng ta không biết là có chứa loại nào tâm tình chủ động nói cho hắn, ta là trượng phu của nàng, kia là thê tử của ta. Nhìn hắn trong ánh mắt hiện ra bi thương cùng tuyệt vọng, ta có điểm hối hận, Dương Tiễn ngươi làm sao có thể như thế xúc động, không bình tĩnh đâu?

Chính là không nghĩ tới một lát sau, hắn trong mắt mang theo không hề là bi thương cùng tuyệt vọng, mà là phẫn nộ cùng khinh thường, hắn như vậy nói với ta nói: "Ngươi không xứng."

Kia ba chữ, thật mạnh đánh vào lòng ta thượng, làm cho ta chật vật trốn hồi quán giang khẩu, xác thực, Dương Tiễn thật sự không xứng với nàng, nhưng ta lại làm sao có thể buông tay đâu, đó là Dương Tiễn thê tử, Dương Tiễn cầm nàng giống như là cầm sở hữu, ta lại như thế nào bỏ được buông tay.

Thê tử của ta trở về đêm đó, Dương Tiễn nhìn cười đến ôn nhu mặt, tâm tình rất là phức tạp, nhịn không được mở miệng thử, nếu là dĩ vãng nàng khẳng định hội tức giận , thậm chí tranh chấp không ngớt. Nhưng hiện tại nàng chỉ biết ôn nhu cười, bình tĩnh trả lời, chút không để ở trong lòng.

Nhìn như vậy nàng, Dương Tiễn rất là mờ mịt, cái kia tính cách nhiệt tình như hỏa, tâm linh làm sáng tỏ như nước nữ tử làm sao có thể trở nên như thế đạm mạc, nàng khi nào thì học xong thản nhiên ôn nhu mỉm cười, khi nào thì học được che giấu trong lòng ý tưởng, là vì — nàng hối hận sao, hối hận gả cho ta sao?

"... Không phải từng cái hướng ngươi trên người kéo phân người mọi người là ngươi địch nhân. Cũng không phải từng cái đem ngươi theo đống phân lý lạp đi ra mọi người là bằng hữu của ngươi. Còn có, làm ngươi nằm ở đống phân bên trong khi, tốt nhất đem ngươi miệng nhắm lại."

Này là thê tử của ta lần đầu tiên cho ta giảng chuyện xưa, ta biết nàng tưởng nói cho ta biết cái gì, phong thần sau, nhưng thật ra Dương Tiễn tự phụ .

Đợi cho nàng hồi giường ngủ kia một khắc, Dương Tiễn đều nghĩ đến, nguyên đến chính mình cho tới bây giờ cũng không từng hiểu biết qua nàng, trách không được, cái kia nam tử lần đầu tiên gặp ta, liền khẳng định nói, Dương Tiễn không xứng với nàng.

Xác thực, như vậy Dương Tiễn như thế nào xứng đôi nàng đâu? Uống nàng sản xuất mơ rượu, Dương Tiễn ngồi ở ghế trên suy nghĩ một đêm.

Lần đầu tiên ăn nàng làm đồ ăn khi, Dương Tiễn không có biện pháp không nghĩ khởi, thê tử của ta là Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa, nàng cho tới bây giờ liền không cần làm cơm giặt quần áo, như thế tay nghề cũng không biết nàng vì thế cố gắng bao lâu, trả giá bao nhiêu.

Cái kia buổi tối, Dương Tiễn lần đầu tiên ôm lấy nàng, không nói gì biểu đạt của ta ý tứ, chính là theo nàng cứng ngắc thân thể, trốn tránh mà không đáp lời nói đã muốn biểu lộ đối của ta cự tuyệt.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng không biết là mất mát vẫn là nhẹ nhàng thở ra, kỳ thật theo ly biệt sau lần đầu tiên gặp lại, ta chỉ biết, có vài thứ đã muốn mất đi, hơn nữa rốt cuộc trở về không được.

Ta xem nàng ngủ say bình tĩnh mặt, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ta cho ngươi thất vọng rồi sao? Cho nên ngươi hối hận ?"

Thôi thôi, Dương Tiễn cả đời này chưa bao giờ thực xin lỗi ai, có lẽ có thể không thẹn cho thương sinh, nhưng không thể nói không thẹn cho nàng, lúc này đây, để lại khai nàng đi — ta rối loạn ngươi cả đời, cũng dùng cả đời đến hoàn lại ngươi, như thế nào?

Liền như vậy qua vài thập niên, vài thập niên thời gian đối phàm nhân mà nói khả năng chính là cả đời nhất huy hoàng thời khắc, nhưng đối thần tiên mà nói chẳng qua là trong nháy mắt, như vậy đoạn thời gian chúng ta tương kính như tân, đồng giường bất đồng miên.

Thẳng đến nàng cùng Tam muội đối thoại bị ta nghe thấy được, nàng nói: "... Ta cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân phía trước chỉ có ân cùng nghĩa, thành thân sau chúng ta liền chỉ còn lại có trách cùng khiến."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại hẳn là hội lôi a, ngày hôm qua còn không dám thả đi lên, sửa lại lại sửa, chụp chuyên thỉnh nhẹ chút ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Còn có về nữ chủ kiếp trước, chính là a ngốc ác thú vị mà thôi, không cần đem mỗi chương hình dung bọn họ câu toàn xuyến cùng một chỗ đoán, bởi vì nữ chủ không phải chỉ có nhất thế , nàng có thật nhiều thế , cho nên nàng nói không phải trong đó nhất thế nam tử, là mấy đời bên trong gặp được nam tử a

Cuối cùng cảm tạ chỉ có hố không cải củ ném một viên lôi, ngục yêu ném một viên lôi, một hồi còn có canh một, là bổ hồi ngày hôm qua , Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại hạ, hẳn là sẽ là thiên lôi a, không xem liền trực tiếp khiêu qua đi o(n_n)o

 **34 Phiên ngoại Dương Tiễn (hạ)**

Đến như vậy một khắc Dương Tiễn mới biết được, thì ra theo ngay từ đầu nàng liền đem này nhìn xem như thế thấu triệt, thì ra nàng theo ngay từ đầu chính là biết chúng ta là sai .

Ta nghĩ, đây là báo ứng a, Dương Tiễn như vậy cái vì tư lợi tiểu nhân, khó trách không ai toàn tâm toàn ý yêu ngươi, khó trách ngươi được đến quá ít mất đi nhiều lắm, không phải lên trời đối với ngươi tàn nhẫn, mà là vì ngươi không đáng.

Dương Tiễn trời sinh mắt thần rước lấy tai họa, chung quy là ta hại chết phụ thân đại ca, là ta làm hại chính mình cửa nát nhà tan, cuối cùng lại phá núi cứu mẹ bất thành, hiện tại ngay cả duy nhất một cái toàn tâm toàn ý đối người của ngươi đều tỉnh ngộ . Thiên địa trong lúc đó, lưu ta rốt cuộc gì dùng? Ta người như thế, còn sống, giống như là một hồi thiên đại chê cười.

Cái kia buổi tối ngồi ở đình viện bên trong trăng rằm, Tam muội khuyên giải ta, ta đối nàng nói: "Đã muộn" — ta làm cho nàng thất vọng rồi, nàng đã muốn hối hận .

Cuối cùng Tam muội bất đắc dĩ phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, chính là đi phía trước nói cho ta biết nói: "Mặc kệ nói như thế nào, một nữ nhân đồng ý cho ngươi giặt quần áo nấu cơm vài thập niên, hơn nữa nàng vẫn là cái công chúa, ngươi cảm thấy nàng không thương ngươi sao? Nhị ca, nữ nhân có cá tính tử kêu 'Khẩu thị tâm phi' ."

Tam muội lời này đánh thức ta, Dương Tiễn bắt đầu học làm như thế nào một cái trượng phu, học như thế nào đối nàng hảo, học — như thế nào yêu thượng nàng, chính là vô luận ta làm như thế nào, làm cái gì, nàng đều cười đến ôn nhu đạm mạc.

Cái kia nói với ta 'Ngươi không xứng' nam tử đã chết, tuy rằng nàng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, nhưng ta biết nàng rất khó qua, Dương Tiễn thực lo lắng, không phải lo lắng của nàng khổ sở, chúng ta là thần, lại thâm tình cảm chung quy hội quên đi. Ta lo lắng , nhưng mà là vì nàng cùng hắn kết đoạn nhân quả, nàng nhiễu loạn mạng của hắn để ý, tại mạng của hắn để ý trung hẳn là có đoạn tiên duyên, cho nên bọn họ duyên còn chưa tẫn.

Dương Tiễn gạt nàng, vụng trộm đến địa phủ, vì hắn cầu được một cái nguyện vọng, chỉ vì cởi bỏ bọn họ kết hạ nhân quả.

Dương Tiễn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó nhìn đến phán quan hỏi hắn, có gì tâm nguyện, hắn đáp: "Ta chỉ hy vọng đời đời kiếp kiếp, vĩnh viễn, yên lặng nhìn nàng thủ nàng yêu nàng." Khi đó của hắn ánh mắt kiên định lại tuyệt vọng, mang theo vô hạn thống khổ lại có vô hạn vui thích.

Cái kia 'Nàng' tự nhiên là thê tử của ta, kia một khắc ta chỉ cảm thấy rất đau xót, nếu lúc trước nàng không có gặp ta, như vậy vô luận là ai cưới nàng, đều đã toàn tâm toàn ý yêu nàng, làm cho nàng vĩnh viễn vô ưu vô lự cười vui.

Cuối cùng ta cầu diêm vương, cho phép hắn nguyện vọng này, hắn thành một gốc cây chỉ có thần trí lại vĩnh viễn không thể thành tinh cây bông gòn thụ, đây là đại giới, hắn chỉ có thể đời đời kiếp kiếp, vĩnh viễn nhìn nàng thủ nàng yêu nàng, nàng lại theo không biết của hắn tồn tại.

Kể từ đó, hắn cùng của nàng nhân quả xem như kết , bọn họ về sau sẽ không có nữa cùng xuất hiện, Dương Tiễn đối này nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại vì chính mình không từ thủ đoạn mặt dày, nhưng — cũng không hối hận.

Có đôi khi ta sẽ hoài niệm nàng từng bộ dáng, cũng không phải nói như bây giờ nàng không tốt, chính là ta đã muốn thật lâu chưa thấy qua nàng sung sướng cười qua.

Thu được Hằng Nga tiên tử thiệp mời kia một khắc, Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng mang theo hoảng hốt mặt, trong lòng xẹt qua một tia chua sót, thì ra nàng vẫn là không có thể buông, thì ra ta cũng không có buông, thì ra Dương Tiễn chẳng những nhưng là cái ti bỉ tiểu nhân, như vậy một cái từ như thế nào có thể định ra Dương Tiễn đắc tội đâu?

Nhìn trước mắt nữ tử, một thân màu đỏ chính trang, điềm tĩnh đoan trang, cao quý tao nhã, ta lần đầu tiên nhận thức đến này là thê tử của ta, ta Dương Tiễn thê tử, mà ta là trượng phu của nàng, một cái bất thành thục, không thể nói lý trượng phu, nhiều như vậy năm , ta làm sao có thể không bỏ xuống được đâu, ta thế nhưng vẫn là tâm hệ một cái khác nữ tử.

Hằng Nga tiên tử vũ rất đẹp, do có song tê tuyết lộ, đêm hàn kinh khởi. Linh động như nhẹ nhàng chi tuyết, Không Linh giống như thanh nhã chi tiên. Dương Tiễn biết, chính mình cùng nàng trong lúc đó nhất định chỉ có thể là không nói gì kết cục, ta cũng không đồng ý hy vọng xa vời, chính là như thế nào cũng không bỏ xuống được.

Làm Hằng Nga tiên tử thỉnh cầu ta giúp nàng tìm kiếm Hậu Nghệ rơi xuống khi, Dương Tiễn ngay cả sớm có chuẩn bị, vẫn là cảm thấy đau lòng không cách nào hình dung.

Buổi tối trăng rằm khi, nhìn chân thành mà đến thê tử, những năm gần đây, Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng cười đến càng ngày càng ôn nhu , hơi thở lại càng lúc càng mờ nhạt mạc , có khi hội tưởng, nữ tử này, nàng là yêu của ta sao?

Nếu là, kia Dương Tiễn trăng rằm thời điểm, nàng làm sao có thể chẳng quan tâm, Dương Tiễn tâm hệ người khác thời điểm, nàng làm sao có thể không ầm ỹ không náo, Dương Tiễn không thương của nàng thời điểm, nàng có phải hay không cũng có thể hào không thèm để ý, lại càng không hội thống thiết nội tâm.

Ta nghĩ, Dương Tiễn ngươi đây là say, như nếu không phải, ngươi làm sao có thể nói nói vậy đâu?

Ta nghe thấy chính mình thanh âm tại yên tĩnh đình viện bên trong tiếng vọng, thản nhiên lại hết sức rõ ràng: "... Chung thứ nhất sinh, có thể phủ thêm kia nhất thúc ánh trăng chính là ta lớn nhất tâm nguyện."

Theo ngày đó bắt đầu, thê tử của ta ngay tại trong phòng nhiều hơn trương giường, của chúng ta vợ chồng cuộc sống đã muốn là bước đầu thoát phá .

Dương Tiễn bắt đầu sớm ra trễ về cuộc sống, đánh diệt yêu chiêu bài tìm kiếm thượng cổ thần thú rơi xuống, vì nhưng mà là né tránh nàng kia trương đạm mạc bình tĩnh mặt.

Ngày nào đó, Tam muội gọi lại ta, nói với ta: "Nhị ca, ngươi như vậy thấy không rõ chính mình, chung có một ngày sẽ vì từ nay về sau hối không thôi."

"Đừng nữa làm làm cho chính mình hối hận chuyện ." Nhìn Tam muội hàm chứa bất đắc dĩ cùng đồng tình ánh mắt, ta chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu, trở về tìm nàng.

Khả năng đây là thiên ý, nó làm cho Dương Tiễn lại một lần nữa nhận thức đến, đừng quá đem chính mình làm hồi sự . Nghe nàng hình dung cái kia 'Hắn' là như vậy tốt đẹp, nàng cười lại là như vậy hạnh phúc, thì ra Dương Tiễn tại trong lòng nàng cái gì cũng không là.

Không bao lâu, nàng chủ động đưa ra liền rời đi dương phủ, xuất ngoại du lịch, ta chung quy không có biện pháp thực hiện cái kia lời hứa, Dương Tiễn đáp ứng qua, trên trời dưới đất cùng của nàng.

Nàng rời đi sau, Dương Tiễn biết nàng vì chính mình trả giá rất nhiều, nhưng hiện tại mới phát hiện này trong nhà tràn đầy đều là nàng tồn tại qua dấu vết.

Trăng rằm khi, tọa kia đình viện trên bàn không nữa nàng chuẩn bị điểm tâm rượu nước; trong phòng của nàng hơi thở còn không có tán đi, chính là kia trên bàn đỗ quyên hoa đã muốn khô héo chết đi; tỉnh lại khi, bình phong thượng không nữa nàng chuẩn bị tốt quần áo.

Buổi tối ngủ ở của nàng trên giường, Dương Tiễn mệt chết đi, lại không hề buồn ngủ, ngoài cửa sổ một vòng Minh Nguyệt, phòng trong ánh trăng đầy đất, bóng đêm tốt lắm, chính là Dương Tiễn lần đầu tiên ý thức được tại ánh trăng chiếu rọi xuống, chiếu lên trên người, chiếu vào trong gian phòng đó, chiếu ở chỗ này, nhưng lại hội có vẻ vô hạn trống trải, vô hạn lạnh lùng.

Tại hòe thụ yêu ảo cảnh bên trong, Dương Tiễn nhìn đến tại chính mình sinh mệnh chiếm hơn phân nửa nhân sinh ba nữ nhân, hèn mọn nhớ Hằng Nga tiên tử, yêu nhất đau nhất nhất kính nhất hoài niệm mẫu thân, còn có ta kia duy nhất thê tử.

Cái thứ nhất ta mê mang một trận, buông xuống. Cái thứ hai ta thống khổ nhắm mắt, cũng buông xuống. Đến cuối cùng một cái...

Trận này ảo cảnh lấy Dương Tiễn hôn mê vì đại giới chấm dứt, lại cũng không có chỉ điểm ra ta có cỡ nào yêu nàng, chính là nói cho ta, cái gì là ta nên cắn răng buông tha cho , cái gì là ta nên thẹn với hối hận , cuối cùng cái gì mới là ta nên quý trọng nắm chắc .

Lại tỉnh lại, ta nghĩ qua rất nhiều lại thấy nàng tình cảnh, lại không nghĩ rằng loại này, thê tử của ta liền ngủ ở trước mặt ta, nhìn nàng tỉnh lại sau mơ hồ bộ dáng, ta nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười.

Nhìn đến nàng gật đầu kia một chốc kia, ta là thỏa mãn , ta hứa hẹn bồi nàng hướng du Thương Hải mộ tang ngô. Bởi vì nàng nói qua, không nhìn thấy thế giới gian trăm thái, sao biết tang thương lõi đời bốn chữ, không xem thiên kiều bá mị, hàng tỉ hoa khai, khởi biết thế gian phồn hoa cùng phù hoa. Chỉ có trải qua mới có thể sáng tỏ, chỉ có đau qua, mới có thể hiểu .

Hiện tại ta đã muốn đã hiểu, sự tình từ nay về sau, Dương Tiễn hội nắm tay nàng cùng nhau đi, ta thực hiện nàng tưởng việc làm, cấp nàng tốt nhất hết thảy, thê tử của ta đáng giá tốt nhất.

Ta hy vọng nàng được đến tốt nhất, nàng là hạnh phúc nhất , nhưng mà ta thủy chung không nghĩ tới là nàng không cần , nàng không phải không hy vọng ta yêu nàng, là đã muốn không cần a.

Từng ta cấp không được, hiện tại nàng không cần, còn có cái gì so với này càng làm cho nhân khổ sở sao?

Lòng của nàng a, trừ bỏ người kia cái gì đều không có.

Trách không được Dương Tiễn trăng rằm thời điểm, nàng có thể chẳng quan tâm, Dương Tiễn tâm hệ người khác thời điểm, nàng có thể không ầm ỹ không náo, Dương Tiễn không thương của nàng thời điểm, nàng có thể hào không thèm để ý, lại càng không hội thống thiết nội tâm.

Từng Dương Tiễn là như vậy đương nhiên cho rằng, nàng là yêu chính mình , nhưng kỳ thật không phải, nàng là một nữ nhân, lại sự mềm dẻo cảm tình, cũng kinh không dậy nổi vô tình coi thường.

Cho nên nàng không hận ta, nàng không oán ta, nàng thậm chí không trách ta, bởi vì nàng theo ngay từ đầu chỗ ý không phải ta, nàng cho tới bây giờ sẽ không nghĩ tới muốn đi yêu ta,

Vì thế nàng rốt cục phát hiện sao? Dương Tiễn chung quy không phải nàng tưởng người kia, người kia hào phóng, lỗ mãng, lớn tiếng nói giỡn, mồm to uống rượu, yêu nhất là bằng hữu, sợ nhất là tịch mịch. Dương Tiễn âm thứu, thâm trầm, người kia phóng đãng, nhiệt liệt. Dương Tiễn cùng người kia thiên kém đừng, trừ bỏ ánh mắt cái gì cũng không tương tự.

Thậm chí, nàng phát hiện , Dương Tiễn không phải cái trọng tình trọng nghĩa bằng hữu, không phải cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, không phải cái lòng mang thương sinh anh hùng.

Của nàng xác thực có quyền không thương ta, bởi vì Dương Tiễn là một cái giỏi về tâm kế tiểu nhân, Dương Tiễn là một cái trừng mắt tất báo nam nhân, Dương Tiễn là một cái — kém cỏi trượng phu.

Dương Tiễn cho tới bây giờ cũng không là cái gì đại nhân đại nghĩa người, sở dĩ hội đại nhân đại nghĩa, chẳng qua là vì không thèm để ý mà thôi, để ý , lấy Dương Tiễn giỏi về tâm kế, trừng mắt tất báo tính cách làm sao có thể bỏ được buông ra đâu?

Dương Tiễn làm sao có thể bỏ được buông ra, như thế nào bỏ được buông ra này dùng thời gian xâm chiếm ta toàn bộ tâm thần, dùng thời gian chiếm cứ chúng ta sinh nữ tử?

Này tại ta sinh mệnh chiếm cứ hơn phân nửa nhân sinh nữ tử, Dương Tiễn sẽ không cho phép nàng một mình né ra .

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: nhân nghĩa cái gì, a ngốc tưởng viết ra rối rắm cảm, nhưng đổi thành ngôi thứ ba thoạt nhìn vẫn là không quá thuận, ngôi thứ nhất lại rất trắng, vì thế liền biến thành như vậy , rối rắm là rối rắm , nhưng là lại mâu thuẫn lệ bôn. . .

Hy vọng này chương cũng không rất lôi.

 **35, Chương 32:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm ăn chuối, nghe Vương Nghi lải nhải, thường thường gật gật đầu nhận thức đồng, tại nàng nói được miệng khô thời điểm lại thiện người am hiểu ý đưa lên một chén trà nóng.

"Hô... Tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ, ta nói ngươi nghe hiểu được không?" Vương Nghi thầm thì ù ù uống xong chén trà nóng, hỏi.

"Ừ, hiểu được ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nuốt vào trong lời nói chuối, hàm hồ đáp.

"Cho nên ngày mai đại khái hành trình liền là như thế này, nhớ kỹ sao?"

"Đã biết." Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ đáp, trong lòng lại không cho là đúng, hôn lễ có thể hay không đúng hạn tiến hành còn khó mà nói đâu, mặc kệ Dương Tiễn yêu hay không yêu nàng, tưởng không hiểu rõ sở, cũng không sẽ làm nàng khác gả người khác , tiên yêu kết hợp, vốn chính là thiên lý không tha, cho tình cho nghĩa, Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ ngăn cản nàng lâm vào như vậy hoàn cảnh.

Nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt mày gian mang theo bất đắc dĩ, Vương Nghi do dự mà, vẫn là mở miệng nói: "Tiểu Tam tỷ tỷ, ngươi... Ta biết gả cho thiếu chủ không phải cam tâm tình nguyện , nhưng thỉnh tin tưởng ta, ta theo chưa thấy qua thiếu chủ như vậy thích một người, ngươi gả cho hắn khẳng định hội hạnh phúc ."

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chẳng lẽ muốn nói cho nàng, chính mình không phải bình thường long tộc, nàng là Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa, trượng phu của nàng là tam giới Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân, cho nên theo ngay từ đầu bọn họ lại không thể có thể .

Vương Nghi tiếp tục khuyên: "Tuy rằng thiếu chủ hắn ngay từ đầu lừa gạt ngươi, nhưng khi đó không phải thiếu chủ tự nguyện, là đại vương bắt buộc của hắn. Ta biết thiếu chủ hắn ngay từ đầu là không đồng ý , thiếu chủ hắn không có cái loại này tâm cơ, thiếu chủ này nhân không thích này cái gì quanh co khúc khuỷu mưu kế.

"Cho nên ngươi phải tin tưởng thiếu chủ, hắn là thật sự thích ngươi, không phải tham luyến của ngươi long đan. Ngươi gả cho thiếu chủ khẳng định hội hạnh phúc ." Vương Nghi nói xong, nhìn trông mong nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, chờ của nàng thật tình đại thông báo.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chịu không nổi của nàng nhiệt tình, ngược lại nói lên khác một vấn đề, "Ách? Các ngươi là không phải đều quên cái gì, ta nhưng là danh hoa có chủ , ngươi khả năng không biết, ta chẳng những là định rồi thân, nhưng lại là đã muốn thành thân ."

"Cái gì? Kia thiếu chủ biết không?" Vương Nghi hai mắt sáng lên, không thể tin hỏi.

"... Đã biết, ta phía trước liền nói cho qua hắn ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng kích động thần sắc, giật mình — a uy , của ngươi trọng điểm chú ý sai lầm rồi đi

"Nga, vậy không thành vấn đề ." Vương Nghi thuận khẩu khí, nói như vậy nói.

"Ta nói ngươi là không phải lầm , cái gì kêu không có vấn đề a, ta còn là có 'Phu' chi phụ đâu?"

"Không quan hệ, nếu thiếu chủ đã biết, sẽ không tính lừa hôn , ngươi sẽ thấy gả một cái mà thôi thôi, nữ nhân có mấy cái trượng phu thực bình thường , này gọi là gì? Ta nghĩ tưởng, a, đúng rồi, kêu 'Tam phu tứ thiếp' ."

"..."

"Hơn nữa cái kia nam nhân bốn năm , còn không có tới tìm ngươi, như vậy nam nhân không cần cũng thế, nếu không, tỷ tỷ ngươi đem hắn hưu đi. Nếu tỷ tỷ thích hắn cái loại này loại hình , sẽ tìm cái không sai biệt lắm là đến nơi."

"..." — Ngao Thốn Tâm thật tình lo lắng là thế giới này có vấn đề, vẫn là chính mình rất theo không kịp thời đại .

Vương Nghi cũng mặc kệ nàng tưởng chút cái gì, còn chuẩn bị không ngừng cố gắng, cửa phòng đã bị mở ra , tiến vào hai cái khí chất bên ngoài mỗi người mỗi vẻ nam tử, một cái diện mạo hiên ngang, oai hùng anh phát, một cái tao nhã, mặt như quan ngọc.

"Nghi nhi, cần phải trở về, quá muộn nghỉ ngơi đối cục cưng không tốt." Cái kia tao nhã nam tử mắt hàm chứa vô hạn sủng nịch, đối Vương Nghi ôn vừa nói nói.

"Không cần, ta... Uy !" Vương Nghi còn muốn kháng nghị nói cái gì đó, một cái khác nam tử đã muốn không kiên nhẫn , trực tiếp tiến lên hoành ôm lấy nàng bước đi.

Lưu lại nam tử mỉm cười nhìn này một màn, đối Ngao Thốn Tâm lược cúi đầu, nói: "Quấy rầy ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt mày cũng chưa động, tiếp tục ăn chuối, khoát tay, tỏ vẻ các ngươi tùy ý cút đi, nam tử cũng không thèm để ý, xoay người rời đi.

Loại này cảnh tượng lần đầu tiên xem thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là trợn mắt há hốc mồm, cảm thấy thế giới này rất hố cha , không đúng thực đi, nàng gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Vương Nghi, muốn nhìn một chút nàng có phải hay không mặc , sau lại trận này cảnh xem hơn, mà bắt đầu thờ ơ .

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa đem cái kia chuối cắn hoàn, của nàng phòng lại đây người, nàng nhìn hắn một cái, cười nói: "Làm sao vậy? Thượng quan thiếu chủ, ngươi lâu chưa tới phỏng, hôm nay cái gì phong đem ngươi quát đến đây."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ sắc mặt âm trầm, ánh mắt u ám mà vẻ lo lắng, chuyên chú nhìn nàng, hồi lâu không mở miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn nhìn xem quanh thân không được tự nhiên, vì thế lại mở miệng nói: "Tốt lắm, ngươi rốt cuộc có cái gì nói đã nói đi, đừng như vậy nhìn ta, cả người không được tự nhiên."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, trong ánh mắt hàn quang như là muốn đem nàng xuyên cái động, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc nhìn về phía hắn, hỏi: "Thượng Quan Bích Vũ?"

Nửa ngày, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ hỏi: "Ngươi không phải bình thường long tộc?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn người, không biết hắn làm sao mà biết được, nhẹ nhàng đáp: "A."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ lại mở miệng, mở miệng, của hắn thanh âm trầm thấp, mang theo hơi hơi trầm trọng, "Ngươi là Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cái này nhưng thật ra bình tĩnh xuống dưới , nàng nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu, "Ân."

"Cho nên nói, của ngươi trượng phu chính là cái kia 'Nghe điệu không nghe tuyên ' Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân? Cho nên nói, theo ngay từ đầu chúng ta chính là không có khả năng ? Cho nên nói, trận này hôn lễ căn bản chính là một hồi chê cười?" Nói xong lời cuối cùng, của hắn thanh âm càng ngày càng thấp, trầm thấp tiếng nói đều mang theo nhè nhẹ khàn khàn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vì hắn cùng chính mình ngã chén trà nóng, nhấp khẩu trà, mới nói: "Ta sẽ không áy náy , theo ngay từ đầu ta liền đã cảnh cáo ngươi, trăm ngàn đừng yêu thượng ta."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cầm lấy trên bàn trà, một ngụm uống cạn, trầm giọng nói: "Hôn lễ đem đúng hạn tiến hành."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng cười cười, cũng không kinh ngạc, chính là tò mò hỏi: "Vì sao đâu?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ một phen rớt ra ghế dựa, ngồi ở cấp trên nói: "Lão tử vui."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bật cười lắc lắc đầu, ngược lại hỏi: "Vậy ngươi là làm sao mà biết chuyện của ta, là ai nói cho của ngươi sao?"

"Ta đi nói cho lão nhân, thỉnh hắn tham gia ta và ngươi đại hôn, ai biết hắn chạy nhanh làm cho ta thả ngươi đi, còn làm cho ta hướng ngươi xin lỗi, hắn lúc trước chỉ nghĩ đến ngươi là bình thường long tộc mới lớn mật lừa gạt ngươi long đan."

"Nga? Ngươi phụ vương như thế nào đột nhiên chỉ biết của ta thân phận đâu?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cũng thực buồn bực, tức giận nói: "Lão tử cũng không biết, sớm biết rằng hắn hội như vậy theo ta nói, ta sẽ không thỉnh hắn đến đây."

Trầm mặc quay chung quanh tại hai người trong lúc đó, hồi lâu, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ mới hỏi nói: "Cái kia Dương Tiễn liền tốt như vậy sao? Nghe nói ngươi vì gả cho hắn, trở nên không nhà để về, thân nhân trọn đời không thể gặp lại, ngươi thật sự không hối hận?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ tiếp tục nói: "Hiện tại ngươi đều rời nhà trốn đi bốn năm , hắn còn chưa tìm ngươi, chỉ sợ hắn cũng không thể nói rõ nhiều yêu ngươi.

"Nếu là ta, ta tuyệt không sẽ làm ngươi lẻ loi một mình.

"Chỉ cần ngươi nói, ngươi nói ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta cùng một chỗ, cho dù là tiên yêu có khác, lão tử hội cố gắng tu hành, sớm ngày tu luyện thành tiên cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ngươi có biết rất con rắn bộ tộc tu tiên so với bình thường yêu tộc dễ dàng rất nhiều."

"Chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý..."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nói xong, liền như vậy lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, thấy nàng không có phản ứng, cười khổ nói: "Quả nhiên vẫn là không được, kỳ thật ta hiểu được , chính là có điểm... Không cam lòng mà thôi."

Hắn khàn khàn tiếng nói nói: "Lão tử là thật thích ngươi, có lẽ là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi liền thích ngươi, bằng không cho tới bây giờ đều không thèm để ý cái gì ta, làm sao có thể nghe theo lão nhân mệnh lệnh, đem ngươi mang về trên núi đâu?" Hắn ngừng lại một chút, lại nói: "Lão tử cũng có qua rất nhiều nữ nhân, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không đối ai động đa nghi, trừ ngươi ra."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ma sát bắt tay vào làm trung chén trà không nói gì, sau một lúc lâu, hắn lại lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta biết, ta lưu không được của ngươi."

Hắn thanh âm trở nên khàn khàn, thấp giọng nói: "... Chính là nhất tưởng đến ngươi liền phải rời khỏi, ta liền cảm thấy khó chịu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói được lời nào, lẳng lặng chờ hắn nói xong, thần sắc cũng khôi phục bình thường, mới thở dài, nhẹ giọng nói: "Đem hôn lễ hủy bỏ đi. ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ lập tức phản đối nói: "Như vậy sao được đâu? Đây chính là chúng ta duy nhất hôn lễ, huống hồ, ta cũng muốn kiến thức kiến thức, cái kia nam nhân có cái gì năng lực, đáng giá ngươi trả giá nhiều như vậy."

"Hơn nữa, nếu hắn không đến, ngươi chính là lão tử ." Dừng một chút, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ không tiếng động nở nụ cười, cười đến có điểm bừa bãi, hắn nói: "Nếu hắn đến, lão tử không cho hắn lưu lại điểm đại giới, khiến cho hắn dễ dàng mang đi ngươi, lão tử mặt mũi hướng thế nào các a?"

Người săn sóc dâu vì Ngao Thốn Tâm thượng trang, miêu mi điểm chu, mặc vào phong quan khăn quàng vai nàng có vẻ đoan trang thanh lịch, thủ như tay mềm, phu như nõn nà, lĩnh như ấu trùng thiên ngưu, xỉ như hồ tê, trán Nga Mi, đôi mắt đẹp phán hề.

"Cô nương, ngươi thật đẹp." Người săn sóc dâu tán thưởng nói.

"Phải không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, nhìn kính trung mỹ nhân cũng mỉm cười, xảo tiếu thiến hề.

Tiếp nhận người săn sóc dâu cất tới được hồng sa tanh, đầu đội hỉ khăn, nhìn không thấy sự vật, nàng bị người săn sóc dâu dẫn chậm rãi theo trong phòng đi ra, từng bước một đi vào phía trước đường.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ ở tiền phương chờ nàng, thấy nàng đi tới, dắt qua tay nàng, bực mình nói: "Ngươi như thế nào còn cái hỉ khăn a, lão tử đều nhìn không thấy của ngươi mô dạng ."

"Thôi đi ngươi, hiện đang tiến hành đến này từng bước , Dương Tiễn kia hóa như thế nào còn không có đến, nếu không đến liền chậm." Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói.

"Đã muốn đến đây, bị phía trước pháp trận khốn rất, đã tới chậm liền đại biểu hắn thực lực không đủ, kia rất tốt, ngươi không phải là của ta sao?" Thượng Quan Bích Vũ giọng căm hận nói.

"Ha ha." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nhẹ giọng nói: "Vậy ngươi hiện tại biết ta vì sao muốn mang hỉ khăn sao? Phương tiện đã bái đường sau đào hôn a."

"Được rồi, ta phụ vương cũng chưa đến, này hôn lễ thế nào có nghĩa a." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ bất đắc dĩ nói.

"Nhất bái thiên địa..." Một tiếng hô to dọa bọn họ nhảy dựng, vội vàng đứng thẳng thân mình.

"Chậm đã..."

Sở có người đều ngây ngẩn cả người, kinh ngạc nhìn lại, chỉ thấy đại đường cửa, sắc trời sáng ngời, cửa đứng một người.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: tiếp theo chương hẳn là đầy cẩu huyết , về phiên ngoại, kỳ thật 'Dương Tiễn' là thuộc loại ngôi thứ nhất — tự xưng, nhưng mà mọi người giống như không quá thói quen, vẫn là sửa tốt lắm. o(n_n)o

 **36, Chương 33:**

Cửa đứng là một cái kiều mỵ nữ tử, nàng mị hoặc cười, nhẹ giọng chậm ngữ nói: "Không bằng trước đem hỉ khăn xóa, làm cho mọi người nhìn một cái là cái gì đại mỹ nữ lấy được chúng ta rất con rắn đại thiếu chủ niềm vui."

Nàng vừa dứt lời, những người khác nhưng thật ra đều ồn ào.

Đứng ở tân nương tử phía sau người săn sóc dâu nhìn vây xem khởi náo mọi người, vội vàng nói: "Không được a, không được a, như vậy đối hôn lễ điềm xấu ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cũng nhân cơ hội hô: "Lão tử tân nương tử, lão tử còn không có xem thượng liếc mắt một cái, các ngươi khởi cái gì dỗ a."

Vào kiều mỵ nữ tử, bán sân bán giận nói: "Kia nói cũng không phải là nói như vậy, chúng ta đều là yêu, tùy ý làm bậy, học không đến thần tiên kia phân thanh cao, cũng học không được phàm nhân kia phân cổ hủ, thần tiên giới luật, phàm nhân quy củ, cho chúng ta mà nói lại có gì quan?"

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ còn muốn nói cái gì, đã bị Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh gãy .

Ngao Thốn Tâm vốn là lẳng lặng nghe , chính là không nghĩ tới nàng kia như thế nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, nếu nàng không vạch trần hỉ khăn, nhưng thật ra của nàng không phải , vì thế mở miệng nói: "Hảo một cái tùy ý làm bậy, nếu là này hỉ khăn nếu không yết, đổ là chúng ta tiếp đón không chu toàn ."

Khi nói chuyện, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn một tay đem hỉ khăn vạch trần, lộ ra hé ra cao nhã tuyệt luân khuôn mặt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn mọi người hơi hơi ngây người mô dạng, cười cười, tươi cười minh diễm đắc tượng muốn huyễn hoa nhân mắt, nàng nói: "Như thế nào, còn vừa lòng các ngươi chỗ đã thấy sao?"

Nàng kia lấy lại tinh thần, cười nói: "Thì ra tân nương tử thật sự mỹ mạo phi phàm, cùng chúng ta đại thiếu chủ nhưng thật ra trai tài gái sắc, ông trời tác hợp cho, thanh nương tử mong ước hai vị hôn sau hạnh phúc mỹ mãn."

Mọi người cũng lấy lại tinh thần, đều chúc.

Bên cạnh người săn sóc dâu cũng vội vàng nêu lên mọi người, hôn lễ tiếp tục tiến hành, đừng lầm giờ lành.

"Nhất bái thiên địa..."

"Thiếu chủ..."

Một gã nam tử báo lại, nói: "Thiếu chủ, tiền phương đến đây những người này, nhìn như là tới tìm cừu ."

Trả thù này việc tại yêu giới thường xuyên nhất thấy, chính là riêng tại người ta ngày đại hôn mới đến, nhưng thật ra hi hữu thật sự, lời này kinh nổi lên mọi người hưng trí.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ dựng thẳng lên mặt mày, hô: "Người nào tên không biết sống chết, không biết hôm nay là lão tử đại hôn sao, chờ lão tử đi nhìn một cái." Đi rồi hai bước, quay đầu hỏi: "Phu nhân cần phải cùng nhau?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn tiền phương nam tử, ánh mắt ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ, đạm cười nói: "Đương nhiên."

Mọi người vốn là tốt rồi kỳ, là cái kia trả thù như vậy không hiểu quy củ, vì thế tồn xem náo nhiệt tâm tư, lúc này tân nương chú rể đều đi ra ngoài, đương nhiên cũng muốn đuổi kịp nhìn một cái.

Mọi người ra đại đường, ra bên ngoài nhìn lại, phát hiện mọi người đánh cho cái kia khí thế ngất trời a, cung tiễn đao thương nối liền không dứt, giống như trên chiến trường đấu tranh, mà bên này ứng phó không giống như là có chuyện xảy ra, đổ như là sớm có chuẩn bị mô dạng nhi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn, không là cái gì lòng có linh tê, chính là hắn một thân áo trắng đứng ở trong đám người đặc biệt thấy được, bên người trừ bỏ đi theo Hao Thiên Khuyển, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, còn mang đến không ít người, đang cùng bên này đao thương hỗn chiến trung.

Như là cảm giác được của nàng tầm mắt, Dương Tiễn cũng nhìn về phía nàng phương hướng, hai người bốn mắt tương đối, hai người tại ồn ào nơi sân bên trong, phảng phất không tiếng động.

"Ngươi kia phu quân nhưng thật ra có ý tứ thật sự, cướp cô dâu còn mang như vậy nhất đại bang nhân mã, trách không được lão tử thủ hạ báo lại nói, có người đến trả thù." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ để sát vào Ngao Thốn Tâm bên tai nói như thế nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị bên tai ấm áp hơi thở biến thành ngẩn ra, lăng lăng quay đầu nhìn hắn, nhất thời nửa khắc cũng không trả lời của hắn nói.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ liêu khởi nàng bên tai sợi tóc, nói: "Ngươi hôm nay thật đẹp, lão tử thực luyến tiếc cho ngươi cùng hắn đi đâu?"

"Cho nên... ." Câu chuyện vừa chuyển, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cắn răng nói: "Không cho hắn lột da, lão tử có thể như thế nào cam tâm."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nói xong, làm ra cái ngưng chiến thủ thế, về phía trước từng bước hô: "Hôm nay là lão tử ngày đại hôn, nếu là tới tìm cừu, có không tùy ý tái chiến?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, quay đầu nhìn phía Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn cũng vẫn nhìn nàng, thần sắc mang theo hơi hơi tái nhợt, nhưng không có mở miệng.

Bên cạnh Mai Sơn lão đại mở miệng nói: "Chúng ta không phải tới tìm cừu , chúng ta gia là tới tiếp chủ mẫu về nhà ."

"Cái gì chủ mẫu đâu? Các vị chỉ sợ là nghĩ sai rồi, chúng ta nơi này không có các ngươi gia chủ mẫu." Thượng Quan Bích Vũ như thế nói.

Hao Thiên Khuyển gấp giọng hô: "Ngươi bên cạnh là được, nhà của ta chủ nhân muốn tới tiếp nàng về nhà ."

Bên cạnh nghe nói mọi người, dỗ một tiếng nói mở, nguyên lai là cướp cô dâu , không phải tới tìm cừu .

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ sắc mặt không thay đổi, trầm giọng nói: "Các vị sợ là nghĩ sai rồi, bên cạnh vị này là của ta tân nương tử, không phải nhà ngươi chủ nhân cái gì chủ mẫu."

Hao Thiên Khuyển tức giận, cả giận nói: "Cái gì của ngươi tân nương tử , đó là nhà của ta chủ nhân thê tử."

Ăn mày vội vàng nói: "Các ngươi nghĩ sai rồi, này là của chúng ta ngao y sư, ở trong này ở bốn năm , không phải nhà ngươi chủ nhân thê tử."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nói: "Không tính sai, chính là nàng, nàng là ta gia chủ nhân thê tử, bốn năm trước... Bốn năm trước nàng một mình một người đi ra ngoài du lịch ."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cười to, nói: "Bốn năm trước lẻ loi một mình đi ra ngoài du lịch sao? Vậy ngươi gia chủ nhân như thế nào không cùng nàng, nếu là trong lòng có nàng, như thế nào không còn sớm mấy ngày gần đây tìm nàng? Thật sự là chê cười, như thế nói dối, ai tin đâu?"

Không chờ bọn hắn nói cái gì nữa, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nói: "Các ngươi vẫn là trở về đi, nơi này không có gì gia chủ mẫu, cũng không có gì chủ nhân thê tử, chỉ có Thượng Quan Bích Vũ tân nương tử, rất con rắn đại thiếu chủ phu nhân."

Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ không nói cái gì nữa, giai nhìn phía Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn cũng là bình tĩnh nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm phương hướng, vẫn không có khác động tác.

"Nhị gia?" Mai Sơn lão đại đi đến hắn bên người, thấp giọng nhắc nhở nói.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt vẫn là không có rời đi Ngao Thốn Tâm, thẳng tắp ngẩng đầu nhìn đi, nhìn cặp kia hắc bạch phân minh, trong suốt thấy đáy con ngươi, hồi lâu, mới dời đi ánh mắt nhìn về phía đứng ở nàng bên cạnh nam tử, nghĩ đến bọn họ hai người nói chuyện với nhau khi thân mật, còn muốn đến vừa mới nam tử nói lời nói, mặt nếu hàn sương.

Dương Tiễn mặt hướng Thượng Quan Bích Vũ, thản nhiên nói: "Ta đến, là muốn mang nàng đi."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nghe xong, cười khẩy nói: "Ngươi nói gì vậy a, ngươi tới sẽ mang nàng đi, ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi nhóm thanh tùng trại không có người bất thành?"

Dương Tiễn không để ý đến của hắn châm chọc, chính là lặp lại một câu nói: "Ta đến muốn mang nàng đi."

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ nao nao, cũng trả lời: "Ta cũng nói, này là của ta tân nương, tương lai rất con rắn thiếu phu nhân, ngươi muốn chúc mừng, xin mời hướng bên trong đi, đều có nhân chiêu đãi các ngươi, ngươi muốn quấy rối, chúng ta thanh tùng trại cũng không phải ngươi muốn tới thì tới, muốn đi thì đi ."

Dương Tiễn nghe này một lời, chưa nói cái gì nữa, chính là gọi ra tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, chính là mỉm cười, thản nhiên nói: "Này là của ta tùy thân binh khí, danh gọi tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, trọng hai vạn năm ngàn hai trăm cân."

Lời này vừa nói ra, lộ vẻ ồ lên, mọi người hoảng loạn nhìn về phía hắn, tam giới bên trong, ai không biết, có được tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích đúng là Ngọc đế thân cháu ngoại trai, từng lực kháng thiên thần phá núi cứu mẹ, nghe điệu không nghe tuyên chiêu huệ Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân.

Dương Tiễn vẫn chưa để ý tới mọi người quá sợ hãi, tiếp tục thản nhiên nói: "Ngao Thốn Tâm là Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa, là Dương Tiễn thê tử, không là cái gì thiếu phu nhân, ta nói muốn dẫn nàng đi, không phải hay nói giỡn, là ta phải làm chuyện, phóng nhãn tam giới, Dương Tiễn phải làm chuyện không thể nói vạn vô nhất thất, nhưng tuyệt đối là không dứt không ngớt."

Hắn ngữ thanh thanh chậm, biểu tình cũng cũng không nghiêm lãnh, nhưng mặc dù là cách thật sự xa nhân, đều cảm thấy khí thế bức nhân, uy chấn không chỉ.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ sắc mặt trầm xuống, mang theo hơi hơi ngoan lệ, đối hắn hô: "Lão tử mặc kệ ngươi là loại người nào, nàng có phải hay không thê tử của ngươi, ta chỉ nói, nàng hiện tại là của ta tân nương, ngươi muốn muốn mang đi nàng, trừ phi đánh thắng ta, bằng không, ta quản ngươi là Ngọc Hoàng đại đế."

Dương Tiễn khẽ nhíu mày, tái nhợt sắc mặt bình tĩnh vô ba, chính là kia đôi, trầm tĩnh sẵng giọng phải gọi chúng lòng người lạnh ngắt.

Trong nháy mắt, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cùng Dương Tiễn đều có động tác, hai người đồng thời thả người dựng lên, tại giữa không trung bên trong, chiến thành một đoàn, động tác quá nhanh, mọi người mục trễ.

Cuối cùng mọi người chỉ thấy trên không bên trong, Dương Tiễn lấy tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích về phía trước nhất hoa, Thượng Quan Bích Vũ né qua, theo sau lắc mình xuất hiện tại Dương Tiễn phía sau, tại Dương Tiễn phản ứng lại đây phía trước, trong tay bổ ra một chưởng.

Dương Tiễn đúng lúc xoay người đón nhận kia một chưởng, hai người pháp lực tại không trung chạm vào nhau, "Bành" một tiếng nổ, trong sân Dương Tiễn một tay cầm tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích không để, thân hình lại nửa quỳ tại không trung, mà lên quan Bích Vũ đã muốn bị vải ra hai thước ngoại.

Dương Tiễn vi mân khóe môi chảy ra một tia huyết, hắn nâng tay áo lau, huyết sắc tại màu trắng y bào thượng thật là thấy được, hắn đứng thẳng thân mình, ánh mắt bình tĩnh nhìn phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, sắc mặt lại thần kỳ tái nhợt.

Thượng Quan Bích Vũ cũng đứng lên, biến ảo ra vô số đem tiểu kiếm, làm thành một vòng hướng Dương Tiễn vọt tới, Dương Tiễn cũng không thèm nhìn tới Thượng Quan Bích Vũ phương hướng, chính là cả người chấn động, y bào không gió tự động, tiểu kiếm liền bị định tại chỗ cũ, không chút sứt mẻ .

Ngay tại mọi người kinh nghi bất định thời điểm, Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng cười, buông ra tu vi, toàn thân pháp lực đại khai, uy thế như hải, huyền ảo khó lường, tất cả mọi người bị của hắn pháp lực áp chế , không thể nhúc nhích, tiểu kiếm lại tại chỗ cũ tự bạo.

Dương Tiễn về phía trước đạp từng bước, thấy hoa mắt, nhoáng lên một cái mắt hắn đi ra Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, lướt trên trăm ngàn cái ảo ảnh, hóa thành một đạo đường cong, mọi người còn chưa thấy rõ sao lại thế này, hắn đã muốn đưa tay hướng nàng bên hông chộp tới, vô thanh vô tức.

Tại mọi người còn không có phản ứng lại đây khi, Dương Tiễn đã muốn mang theo Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc mình rời đi, không thấy bóng dáng.


	30. 37-45

**37, Chương 34:**

Dương Tiễn mang theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào không biết tên bờ sông, vừa đến địa phương, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền giãy khai của hắn ôm ấp.

Dương Tiễn thuận theo buông ra nàng, sau đó thân ảnh nhoáng lên một cái, cơ hồ ngã xuống ở, một ngụm máu tươi phun tới, hắn đỡ lấy bên cạnh thân cây, ngay cả lập khí lực đều không có .

Ngao Thốn Tâm chưa từng có đi dìu hắn, mở miệng nói: "Dương Tiễn, lần này ngươi đem ta mang đi ra, nhưng là có chuyện gì, nếu là không có việc gì, ta trước hết ly khai."

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng xoay người phải rời khỏi thân ảnh, tái nhợt nghiêm mặt sắc, thấp giọng hô.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, chờ hắn mở miệng, thật lâu sau, Dương Tiễn mới cúi đầu hỏi: "Ngươi thật sự muốn gả cho hắn sao? Hắn mặc dù không phải phàm nhân, cũng là yêu tộc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, thản nhiên nói: "Thì tính sao? Hắn hứa hẹn sẽ vì ta tu luyện thành tiên, bọn họ rất con rắn bộ tộc cùng chúng ta long tộc có thể nói là cùng một cây nguyên, ta gả cho hắn, có gì không thể? Hơn nữa, hắn nói hắn yêu ta, trong lòng chỉ có một mình ta."

Dương Tiễn thần sắc trong lúc đó hiện lên một loại chua sót, hắn nói: "Hiện tại tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm một người."

"Ta nói rồi, ta đã muốn không cần ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, "Ngươi hiện tại trong lòng chỉ có ta thì thế nào đâu, chẳng lẽ ta nghe được ngươi nói một câu, trong lòng chỉ có ta, ta sẽ dấn thân vào của ngươi trong ngực bất thành. Dương Tiễn, đã muốn đã quá muộn."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt càng thêm tái nhợt, trong mắt xẹt qua một tia thâm trầm thống khổ, hắn thản nhiên nói: "Khả ngươi đã muốn là thê tử của ta, Dương Tiễn là ngươi trượng phu, điểm này tuyệt không hội thay đổi , ta cũng tuyệt không hội như vậy buông tay ."

"Ha ha..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được khinh cười ra tiếng, nàng cười nói: "Thê tử, trượng phu? Vậy ngươi tại trong đình trăng rằm khi, có từng nhớ tới ngươi là của ta trượng phu? Ngươi đối ta kể ra đối Hằng Nga tiên tử tình yêu khi, có từng nghĩ tới ta là của ngươi thê tử? Huống hồ ta cũng không phải vật phẩm, không phải ngươi nói không buông tay có thể chộp vào trên tay ."

Dương Tiễn nghe nàng nói xong, sắc mặt đã muốn tái nhợt như tuyết, hắn nhìn của nàng ánh mắt, gằn từng chữ một: "Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể là Dương Tiễn thê tử."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn này mô dạng, ánh mắt vô bi vô hỉ, nàng biết chính mình đã muốn chiếm được muốn , này nam nhân sau này trong lòng chỉ biết có nàng một người, nhưng mà nàng lại suy nghĩ, đã biết giống như tính kế tính tới tính lui, là vì thế nào giống như? Xác thực, trên đời này chỉ có một Dương Tiễn, nhưng đã biết giống như làm vẻ ta đây, lại là cỡ nào nói thêm nữa khó coi.

Trên đời này cả trai lẫn gái, như thế nào một cái 'Tiện' tự rất cao.

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng lại dâng lên một loại bi thương, nàng thậm chí không biết chính mình tính kế nhiều như vậy, là vì nhàm chán vẫn là thật sao bởi vì không cam lòng, nàng tự giễu cười cười, cười đến thực buồn bã, thần sắc trong lúc đó càng là có thêm khó có thể ngôn dụ chua sót cùng thê lương ý.

Nàng thật sâu dừng ở Dương Tiễn, thật lâu sau thật lâu sau, cuối cùng nàng nhẹ giọng nói: "... Thực xin lỗi." Của nàng ngữ khí phiêu nhiên mà mờ mịt, mang theo không biết làm sao mờ mịt, nàng nhắm mắt lại, không hề nhìn hắn, xoay người rời đi.

Dương Tiễn nhìn của nàng tươi cười, muốn vì nàng lau đi mặt mày gian đau khổ, còn không kịp động tác, lại cả người giật mình ở nơi nào, trừ bỏ kia thanh "Thực xin lỗi" ngoại, lại nghe không được gì thanh âm.

Nhìn nàng xoay người rời đi thân ảnh, Dương Tiễn không hề áp chế trong cơ thể quay cuồng nội tức, máu tươi từ trong lời nói phun dũng mà đi, nguyên bản hỗn loạn nội tức hoàn toàn bạo đi, giống như phá tan đê đập hồng thủy, tại trong kinh mạch chung quanh tàn sát bừa bãi, da thịt đều chảy ra tơ máu, nhưng thân thể hắn đã muốn đau đến không có gì cảm giác, cuối cùng ý thức được có nhân ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thở dài khi, của hắn khóe môi nhịn không được gợi lên một chút độ cong, theo đuổi chính mình hôn mê đi qua.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi rồi hai bước, hình như có sở cảm trở về đầu, liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn áo trắng đã muốn bị máu tươi nhiễm hồng, hắn một thân huyết y khuynh té trên mặt đất, trong cơ thể huyết giống lưu nước bình thường hoạt rơi xuống, sắc mặt thần kỳ tái nhợt, đôi môi lại đặc biệt đỏ sẫm, máu tươi dọc theo khóe môi chậm rãi chảy ra, đem của hắn môi nhuộm thành huyết sắc, một đầu tóc dài rối tung cũng không thất thần, chính là huyết ẩm ướt, cả người như là theo huyết ao bên trong lao đi ra giống nhau.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc tiêu sái đi qua, tham hướng của hắn mạch môn, nhìn đã muốn hôn đi qua Dương Tiễn, bất đắc dĩ thở dài.

"Tiểu nhị ca..."

"Hắc, đến đây, cô nương, chuyện gì?" Tiểu nhị cười hì hì hỏi.

"Phiền toái ngươi lấy bồn nước đến ta trong phòng đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm một bên cho hắn điểm bạc vụn làm thiếp phí, vừa nói nói.

"Hảo lý, cô nương đợi chút a." Tiểu nhị thu hồi bạc vụn, vui tiêu sái mở.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại trong phòng, trên giường nằm chính là Dương Tiễn, hắn sắc mặt tái nhợt đắc tượng cái người chết bình thường không hề tức giận .

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, lẩm bẩm nói: "Này đều hai ngày , Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, ngươi đây là làm gì đâu? Khó được ta lòng từ bi buông ra ngươi, ngươi đây là không biết tốt xấu, về sau ngươi khẳng định sẽ hối hận , thừa dịp ta còn không thay đổi chủ ý, ngươi tốt nhất nhanh chút tỉnh lại a."

"Khấu khấu." Ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng vang, tiểu nhị tại kêu to: "Cô nương, của ngươi nước đến đây."

"Vào đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm hô.

Tạ qua tiểu nhị ca, Ngao Thốn Tâm làm khăn lông ướt vì hắn nhẹ nhàng chà lau thân thể, theo lần đầu tiên giống sắc nữ giống như sờ sờ xoa bóp, hiện tại nàng đã muốn có thể đem thân thể hắn trở thành cái bàn đến lau.

Nhìn không chớp mắt vì hắn lau hảo thân mình, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu thấy đến đôi, nàng ngẩn ra, nói: "Ngươi tỉnh? Khi nào thì?"

Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, trong mắt mang theo nho nhỏ xấu hổ, đáy mắt cuồn cuộn nếu nàng không hiểu gợn sóng, hắn thanh khụ một chút, nói: "Vừa mới."

"Có bao nhiêu vừa?" Ngao Thốn Tâm rõ ràng còn đang ngốc lăng trung, lăng lăng hỏi, hỏi xong mới phản ứng lại đây, có điểm xấu hổ, lập tức ngẩng đầu ngắm Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, kia trong ánh mắt tràn đầy ý cười mang theo trêu tức.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Ngươi đã tỉnh, vậy chính mình chiếu cố chính mình đi, ta đi rồi." Nói xong, liền ném khăn mặt, xoay người tưởng muốn ly khai.

"Thốn Tâm..."

Nghe được bên tai suy yếu quát to, nàng không có quay đầu, thẳng hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, nàng sợ vừa quay đầu lại liền nhịn không được thay đổi chủ ý, nàng kỳ thật thực nhát gan, rất sợ chết, chính là như vậy một khắc, nàng nghĩ tình nguyện chính mình một người đau khổ cao ngạo chết đi, cũng không tưởng khó xử bất đắc dĩ còn sống.

"Oành." Còn không có đi tới cửa, chợt nghe đến một tiếng nổ, nàng kinh ngạc quay đầu, đặt ở bên giường ghế trên nước bồn phiên té trên mặt đất, nhất nước tí, mà Dương Tiễn liền té trên mặt đất nước tí thượng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm do dự mà đi qua đi, đá đá trên mặt đất Dương Tiễn, nói: "Uy , khổ nhục kế đối ta mặc kệ dùng là, ngươi tốt nhất chính mình đứng lên a."

"Khụ khụ... Khụ khụ... Khụ..." Dương Tiễn một bên ho khan, một bên phun huyết, kia huyết liền theo khóe miệng vừa không ngừng tràn ra.

"Không thể nào? Ta giúp ngươi đem qua mạch, ngươi rõ ràng không có gì vấn đề ." Ngao Thốn Tâm luống cuống tay chân nâng dậy hắn, một bên vì hắn chẩn mạch, một bên dùng ống tay áo lau đi miệng hắn giác máu, nhưng là khóe miệng máu tươi không ngừng bị lau đi, lại không ngừng tràn ra đến.

"Làm sao có thể?" Ngao Thốn Tâm phát hiện hắn chân nguyên tại hắn trong cơ thể quay cuồng , làm cho chân khí hỗn loạn, nguyên khí kiệt quệ, nội tức lại có tự bạo khuynh hướng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi nhất thâm tưởng, liền hiểu được , nàng lập tức quát: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi đây là tại làm gì?"

"Khụ khụ..." Dương Tiễn miễn cưỡng gợi lên cái tươi cười, này cười lại kéo nội tức, chỉ cảm thấy rất đau, tê tâm liệt phế đau, nhưng hắn vẫn là nở nụ cười, hắn cười thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi đều phải đi rồi, còn quản ta làm cái gì?"

Của hắn ngữ khí thực suy yếu, nhược đắc tượng tiếp theo giây sẽ đoạn điệu giống như, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong lại không nửa điểm thương tiếc, nàng lạnh lùng nói: "Vậy ngươi như thế nào không ăn trộm trộm đi tìm chết, không nên ở trước mặt ta chết?"

"Khụ khụ..." Vừa dứt lời, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền theo trong tay mạch đập cảm giác được Dương Tiễn trong cơ thể chân nguyên quay cuồng nhanh hơn , Dương Tiễn trong lời nói huyết lại mãnh liệt mà ra.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi đây là không muốn sống." Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt Dương Tiễn, vẻ mặt hàn sương, lạnh lùng nói.

"Ngươi đều không cần ta , Dương Tiễn còn sống lại có gì dùng?" Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, mặt lộ vẻ chua sót, thấp giọng nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm giọng căm hận nói: "Ta sợ ngươi , ta không đi ." Theo mạch tượng bên trong cảm giác được chân nguyên yên lặng xuống dưới, nàng một bên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, một bên âm thầm cắn răng.

Thật vất vả dìu hắn trở lại trên giường, xoay người lại bị Dương Tiễn kéo lại thủ, "... Chớ đi."

Nghe bên tai trong bình tĩnh hơi cầu xin ngữ khí, mu bàn tay truyền đến ấm áp xúc cảm, chưa khô nước tùy khe hở hoạt nhập, nhiễm ẩm ướt hai vén thủ, tay hắn chỉ thon dài, khớp xương rõ ràng, kiên mà hữu lực.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng mềm nhũn, ôn nhu nói: "Hảo, ta không đi, ta chỉ là muốn gọi tiểu nhị thu thập một chút phòng."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: thật có lỗi, này hai ngày bận quá , hơn nữa văn lại tạp , thiếu chương và tiết ta sẽ tận lực bổ trở về , hôm nay còn có thể lại càng nhất chương.

Này chương viết xong, phát hiện rất ngôn tình o(n_n)o

 **38, Chương 35:**

"Phu nhân lại đây cho ngươi gia phu quân hầm dược ?" Đầu bếp nữ đại thẩm tò mò hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối đầu bếp nữ cười cười, không có trả lời lời của nàng, xuất ra làm cho tiểu nhị ca hỗ trợ mua dược liệu.

"Phu nhân thật sự là tốt thê tử, xinh đẹp lại hiền lành, nếu con ta có thể lấy cái giống ngươi như vậy , chính là tổ tông tam đại phù hộ ." Đầu bếp nữ đại thẩm rất là cảm khái nói.

"Đại thẩm con không phải cưới cái con dâu trở về hầu hạ ngươi sao, nghe nói xinh đẹp cực kỳ, mọi người hâm mộ tới." Ngao Thốn Tâm trên tay động tác không ngừng, bắt đầu hướng bảo bên trong thả dược liệu, không lắm để ý hỏi một câu.

"Ai..." Nghe được Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lời nói, đầu bếp nữ đại thẩm nhớ tới chính mình con thú trở về vợ, thở dài, bất mãn nói: "Kia tính cái gì, xinh đẹp là xinh đẹp, nhưng là cũng là cái không an phận , ta nào dám làm cho nàng hầu hạ."

"Kia có cái gì quan hệ? Ngươi con thích không phải được, làm nương còn không phải ngóng trông con vui mừng." Ngao Thốn Tâm không lắm để ý cười cười.

"Con ta cũng không biết mù cái gì mắt, cái kia..." Hoặc như là nghĩ tới cái gì, đầu bếp nữ đại thẩm nghiến răng nghiến lợi, khinh thường mắng: "Thật sự là không biết cái gọi là tiểu lãng chân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chọn nhíu mày, không có đáp lời, lời này nàng nghe xong có điểm quá mức, gia gia có bản khó niệm kinh, vẫn là không cần để ý tới hảo, nghĩ như vậy , tiện tay đem ngũ lượng vàng ngay cả toàn ném tiến dược bảo bên trong, kia cũng là làm cho tiểu nhị ca thuận tiện mua điểm.

Đem dược hầm hảo, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn này bát hắc như mực nước dược, cúi đầu ngửi ngửi, lại ghét bỏ giống như cau cái mũi, cáo biệt đầu bếp nữ đại thẩm, bưng bát dược chân thành hướng phòng đi đến.

Phía sau truyền đến đầu bếp nữ đại thẩm thanh âm, "Hy vọng nhà ngươi phu quân sớm một chút hảo đứng lên a", Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, rất muốn nói, kia hóa không đáng đồng tình .

Mở ra cửa phòng, Dương Tiễn bán nằm ở trên giường, sắc mặt hơi hơi có chút tiều tụy, nhưng tinh thần hoàn hảo, gặp là nàng tiến vào, hơi hơi tác động khóe miệng, lộ ra một cái tươi cười.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quan thượng cửa phòng, bưng bát dược ngồi vào bên giường, "Là thời điểm uống dược , ta vừa hầm tốt." Nói xong, nàng cầm thìa nhất chước nhất chước đút cho hắn, Dương Tiễn mày cũng không mặt nhăn, mặt không đổi sắc uống xong đi, ánh mắt lại bình tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là không quen nhìn hắn cái kia siêu nhiên bình tĩnh mô dạng nhi, lần trước bỏ thêm hai lượng hoàng liên không phản ứng, lần này ngũ lượng vàng ngay cả cũng không phản ứng, lần sau đổi thành bát hai tốt lắm.

Chờ hắn đem dược uống hoàn, Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm lấy bát đứng lên tử, đến trên bàn cấp đổ chén nước trà, lại tiện tay uy hắn uống xong.

Dương Tiễn không rên một tiếng, thuận theo của nàng chiếu cố, chính là ánh mắt vẫn nhìn nàng, không có rời đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến phía trước cửa sổ, mở ra cửa sổ, bên ngoài vũ tuyết sau không ngừng, gió lạnh vù vù thổi vào đến, nàng thở phào một ngụm bạch khí, liền như vậy lẳng lặng xem ngân tuyết từ trên trời giáng xuống, tại không trung văn nhã khởi vũ, thổi qua, cuối cùng rơi trên mặt đất, ô uế thân mình, hóa thành lầy lội.

"Khụ khụ..." Bên tai truyền đến Dương Tiễn khụ thanh, Ngao Thốn Tâm đóng cửa lại phi, vũ tuyết gió lạnh đều bị về ngoài cửa sổ.

Gió lạnh thổi vào đến, Dương Tiễn nhịn không được nắm tay khinh ho nhẹ một tiếng, mắt thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm quan thượng cửa sổ, hắn khôn kể dời ánh mắt, này nhất di liền nhìn đến bên giường ngăn tủ thượng bãi thả chỉnh tề gả quần áo sức, đó là nàng ngày đó gả y, đỏ thẫm khăn quàng vai, màu vàng đầu quan, chính là kia khăn quàng vai thượng thêu không phải phượng là long, đầu quan cũng không phải phượng hình dạng là long.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn thấy hắn ánh mắt bỗng nhiên trở nên phức tạp đứng lên, nghi hoặc theo của hắn ánh mắt nhìn lại, hơi nhất thâm tưởng, liền hiểu được , "Đó là thượng quan kêu may sư phó đính làm , vì này, tìm không ít công phu đâu."

"Vì sao không phải phượng?" Dương Tiễn thấp giọng nói, ngữ khí không thấy nghi hoặc, cũng không thấy tò mò, giống như chính là không quan hệ quan trọng hơn trong lời nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một lát, mới hiểu được hắn chỉ là cái gì, thản nhiên trả lời: "Ta là long tộc."

Dương Tiễn thế này mới nhớ tới năm đó bọn họ đại hôn, vì gả quần áo sức chuyện tình, nàng thật là bất mãn, buổi tối còn bởi vậy cùng hắn đại ầm ỹ một trận, khi đó Dương Tiễn nghĩ đến nàng tại ghét bỏ Tam muội làm gả y không đủ xa hoa, hiện tại nghĩ đến, thì ra cũng là Dương Tiễn lỗi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng tưởng khởi khi đó trí nhớ, ngay lúc đó 'Ngao Thốn Tâm' vẫn là Ngao Thốn Tâm, vì Dương Tiễn nàng thậm chí buông tha cho long tộc tôn nghiêm, mang theo mũ phượng, mặc vào kia kiện phượng văn đỏ thẫm khăn quàng vai, may mắn nàng phụ vương không biết, bằng không khẳng định một cái tát chụp chết nàng, đỡ phải nàng quăng long tộc thể diện.

Nghĩ như vậy , nàng nhìn Dương Tiễn, cảm khái — Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, ngươi vĩnh viễn không biết chính mình mất đi cái gì trân quý gì đó.

"Dương Tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nói: "Thương thế của ngươi là chuyện gì xảy ra, bốn năm trôi qua, lại còn không có hảo."

Dương Tiễn nghe được của nàng câu hỏi, nở nụ cười, cười đến có chút châm chọc, "Cái này muốn hỏi Vương mẫu nàng đối Dương Tiễn làm cái gì."

Của hắn thanh âm từ từ truyền đến, có điểm không đúng thiết, hắn nói: "Bốn năm trước, ngươi chuyện của ta, bị Táo quân báo cho biết Vương mẫu, nàng thừa dịp Dương Tiễn bị thương hôn mê bất tỉnh, mang theo Dương Tiễn thượng Thiên đình chữa thương, như vậy nhất trị chính là bốn ngày , thiên thượng một ngày trên mặt đất một năm, nếu không phải Thái Thượng Lão Quân hỗ trợ, Dương Tiễn cùng ngươi..." — khả năng như vậy bỏ qua, lại không thể có thể .

"Dương Tiễn cả đời giỏi về tâm kế, phải nhất thế đều đặt chính mình trong khống chế, lại tính ra sai lầm rồi một sự kiện, ngươi rời đi, Dương Tiễn biết chính mình hội rất khó qua, lại không nghĩ rằng chính mình hội như thế khổ sở, khổ sở không biết nên như thế nào sống sót."

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn thở dài giống như nhớ kỹ của nàng tên, cười khổ một chút, nói: "Dương Tiễn, tại bốn năm trước cũng đã hiểu được, Dương Tiễn tâm chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm một người."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở bên cửa sổ, nghe của hắn nói, chỉ cảm thấy rất lạnh, ngay cả có cửa sổ che chặn vũ tuyết gió lạnh, lại tựa hồ không hề tác dụng, phòng trong như trước từng trận lạnh.

Một trận đáng kể yên tĩnh, hai người liền như vậy bốn mắt nhìn nhau, thật lâu không có ngôn ngữ, thẳng đến bên ngoài vũ tuyết đều ngừng, bao phủ vạn vật trắng như tuyết tuyết trắng, tại mờ nhạt chiếu sáng dưới, một mảnh bụi mang.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kỳ thật không chán ghét mùa đông, nhưng là cũng không vui mừng, mùa đông tựa như nhân sinh bước ngoặt, trôi qua, xem kiêu dương bách hoa, không qua được, cả đời cũng liền để lại, từng nàng ngay tại này mùa đông bên trong qua không dưới đi, kia tràng tử vong mang đi nàng cận có thiên chân.

Nàng đi hướng Dương Tiễn, ngồi vào bên giường, hồi lâu, nàng nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ta khả năng đã muốn điên rồi, ta thậm chí không biết chính mình có thể hay không lại đi yêu thượng một người."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, buồn bã cười, "Dương Tiễn, thực xin lỗi." — ta đem ngươi kéo vào của ta thế giới, lại mê mang , không biết kế tiếp làm sao bây giờ, bước tiếp theo nên đi như thế nào.

Dương Tiễn giật mình sửng sốt hảo thời gian dài, mới nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, hắn cười khổ nói: "Dương Tiễn không phải tốt trượng phu, ngươi hối hận là đối . Nhưng là Dương Tiễn không cam lòng đâu, cho dù biết ngươi là đối , nhưng là Dương Tiễn vẫn là không cam lòng a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nở nụ cười, không thể áp lực nở nụ cười, nàng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi không biết, ngươi sai lầm rồi, ta cũng sai lầm rồi, nên hối hận không chỉ là 'Ngao Thốn Tâm', còn có Dương Tiễn đâu, chúng ta hai người đều có sai, sai thái quá, giống chúng ta người như vậy, chỉ biết không cam lòng nhân, như thế nào có thể đi người yêu đâu, chúng ta ngay cả chính mình cũng không yêu, lại như thế nào đi yêu người khác đâu?"

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi, thở dài: "Dương Tiễn không hiểu người yêu, ngươi cũng không hiểu, nhưng chúng ta có thể chậm rãi học, chúng ta có trăm ngàn vạn năm thời gian, chúng ta cũng không cấp."

Dương Tiễn tay cầm thành quyền, nhìn nàng, thấp giọng nói: "Thốn Tâm, theo ta về nhà, được không?"

"Ta rất khó yêu thượng ngươi, ngươi sẽ hối hận ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại nói.

"Dương Tiễn sẽ không."

"Ngươi hội phát hiện, này không đáng."

"Ngươi đáng giá."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mở to mắt nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, đôi môi nhất khai hợp lại, tại yên tĩnh trong phòng, phảng phất không tiếng động, nàng nói: "... Hảo."

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, giấu ở đáy mắt ở chỗ sâu trong đau đớn dần dần đánh tan, hắn buông ra quyền đầu, giãy dụa chi đứng dậy tử, nhẹ nhàng nắm khởi Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ, phóng tới chính mình ngực, dừng ở nàng, cúi đầu nói: "Dương Tiễn, cuộc đời này, này tâm, duy Ngao Thốn Tâm một người, là đủ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: này chương giống như càng ngôn tình , hy vọng không lôi a. o(n_n)o

 **39, Chương 36:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm mở to mắt, chói mắt quang làm cho nàng lập tức thích ứng không đến, nàng mơ hồ trừng mắt nhìn tinh, thối lui ánh mắt vừa tỉnh lại toan chát cảm.

"Thốn Tâm..." Đỉnh đầu truyền đến thở dài giống như thanh âm, Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu còn chưa kịp vận chuyển, trước mắt liền đánh xuống một bóng ma.

"Tỉnh ngủ ." Dương Tiễn bán chống thân mình ở bên cạnh, tay hắn chỉ nhẹ nhàng ma sát hạ trên mặt nàng da thịt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt bộ cứng lại rồi, cẩn thận thoát ly Dương Tiễn ôm ấp, cho dù trận này cảnh đã xảy ra vài thập niên , nhưng nàng vẫn là nhịn không được oán giận: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi sẽ không có thể hồi chính ngươi giường ngủ sao?"

"Dương Tiễn giường hỏng rồi." Dương Tiễn mỉm cười, nhẹ giọng nói.

— a uy , ngươi kia trương giường đều hỏng rồi vài thập niên , vẫn là vài thập niên như một ngày sửa phá hư, hỏng rồi sửa, sửa tiếp tục phá hư.

"Có liên quan hệ, Thốn Tâm ngủ tướng không tốt, thật sự hổ thẹn thật sự, sợ là quấy rầy Chân Quân nghỉ ngơi." Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt chân thành, biểu tình nghiêm túc nói.

Dương Tiễn nhìn chăm chú nhìn nàng, ôm lấy môi cười cười, ý cười nhiễm thượng của hắn mắt: "Không quan hệ, ngươi là Dương Tiễn thê tử." Quả nhiên kia phạm nhi so với nàng càng chân thành.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu — uy , nói như thế nào giống như ngươi thiệt thòi lớn bộ dáng, ngươi nha còn có thể càng vô sỉ chút sao?

"Ta nhớ rõ chính mình ngủ tướng vẫn tốt lắm , từ ngươi bá... Đi vào của ta phía sau giường, của ta ngủ tướng mà bắt đầu không tốt , nghĩ đến là ta lưỡng khí tràng bất hòa, đúng không?" Nói xong, Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức ngẩng đầu tà hắn liếc mắt một cái.

"Dương Tiễn không ngại." Dương Tiễn kia trong ánh mắt tràn đầy ý cười, thản nhiên nói.

"Kia cảm tình hảo thật sự." Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói.

Dương Tiễn nắm tay khẽ cười cười, thở dài: nói: "Dương Tiễn còn muốn nói, ngươi tối hôm qua giống như làm ác mộng , quát to Dương Tiễn tên."

"Không có khả năng." Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt to, phản bác nói, nàng làm sao có thể giảng nói mớ đâu, nhớ ngày đó có nhất thế nàng liền là vì nói nói mớ, đem luân hồi bí mật nói đi ra, khiến cho nửa đời thê lương thật sự, sau lại vì sinh tồn, nàng nhưng là vì thế đau khổ huấn luyện một phen, nếu nhiên nàng còn có thể nói nói mớ, kia thật sự là không có cách nào khác sống, đã sớm bị nhân phát hiện đã chết trăm ngàn trở về.

"Ân, được rồi, lừa gạt ngươi." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói, nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt biểu hiện 'Quả thế', tiếp tục cười nói: "Ngươi không kêu Dương Tiễn tên, chính là cắn Dương Tiễn một ngụm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, nghiêng đầu không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, khi hắn — thúi lắm, không, nàng là người văn minh, khi hắn nói hươu nói vượn.

Dương Tiễn nhìn đến của nàng xem thường, nở nụ cười, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi không tin?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn tinh, giống như thiên chân, gằn từng chữ một: "Thượng nói, một lần bất trung, trăm thứ không cần."

Dương Tiễn vẫn là mỉm cười, không nói gì, chính là tay trái lại nhẹ nhàng ngăn vạt áo.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lăng lăng xem qua đi, chỉ thấy trắng nõn gáy bộ thượng một cái màu tím dấu thật là rõ ràng, y theo nàng kéo dài qua hoa hải nhiều năm, vạn hoa từ giữa qua, phiến diệp dính đầy thân kinh nghiệm, có thể chứng minh kia không phải cắn ngấn, là hôn ngấn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tay trái không tự giác sờ cao thấp ba, nhớ lại tối hôm qua tình tiết , âm thầm đáng tiếc, mỹ nhân đậu hủ tư vị không dễ dàng ăn, khó được ăn đến miệng còn không có ấn tượng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bên tai bỗng nhiên truyền đến Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ thở dài, còn không có phản ứng lại đây, ngay sau đó bên phải khóe miệng chỗ đã bị ấn tiếp theo hôn.

"Cái này đánh cùng ." Dương Tiễn ngữ khí bình tĩnh, thanh âm thanh nhẹ đạm rơi vào tay nàng lỗ tai bên trong.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếm liếm môi, ngơ ngác ngẩng đầu nhìn phía Dương Tiễn, khô cằn nói: "Ta còn không rửa mặt đánh răng, vẻ mặt là du, khẩu còn thối không nói, khóe miệng còn không biết có hay không tối hôm qua lưu nước miếng ấn."

Vừa dứt lời, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã nghĩ chụp chết chính mình — nha , ngươi đây là thế nào hồ đề thế nào hồ a?

Dương Tiễn trên mặt tươi cười càng ngày càng thâm, cơ hồ nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, nắm tay cười khụ trong chốc lát, ánh mắt nếu có chút giống như vô bồi hồi tại trên mặt nàng, khoan thai nói: "Dương Tiễn cũng không có rửa mặt, hơn nữa nước miếng khắc ở bên trái."

"..."

Rời giường rửa mặt một phen, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn đi vào đại sảnh, Dương Thiền đã muốn làm tốt điểm tâm, thật sự là rất hiền lành , có thể lập gia đình a.

Mà bàn bát tiên thượng ăn trắng ăn Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng đã muốn ngồi xong, hiển nhiên là ở chờ tề nhân ăn cơm .

"Chủ nhân..." Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa thấy Dương Tiễn, mà bắt đầu ngao ngao kêu, mắt mạo hồng tâm, đương nhiên thỉnh thoảng trừng mắt nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm vài lần.

"Nhị ca, nhị tẩu."

"Nhị gia, Tam công chúa."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi xuống, nhìn thoáng qua thật to trên bàn bãi tràn đầy , nghi hoặc hỏi: "Hôm nay là cái gì trọng yếu ngày bất thành? Làm như thế nào nhiều như vậy đồ ăn?"

Mai Sơn lão đại hào sảng cười cười, nói: "Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bế quan vài thập niên , hiện tại xuất quan , mọi người vì hắn chúc mừng một phen."

"Ta còn mời Na Tra huynh đệ lại đây." Dương Thiền tiếp lời nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, thế này mới ý thức được tiểu hầu tử đã muốn xuất sư , biến thành đại hầu tử, không, là Tề Thiên đại thánh sơ hình , còn không biết bị Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kia hóa đem hắn làm thành cái gì mô dạng nhi , nghĩ như vậy của nàng tiểu tâm can nhịn không được rút trừu, vì Tề Thiên đại thánh năm đó tiểu ngây thơ, tiểu tươi mát mô dạng nhi — bi ai, cảm thán hoa năm cực nhanh, Ngộ Không tiểu ngây thơ vừa đi không còn nữa phản a.

Đợi một lát, không gặp Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thân ảnh, vui thanh âm trước hết rơi vào tay mọi người trong tai, "Ngoan đồ nhi, vi sư đến đây."

"Sư phó đến đây." Dương Tiễn đứng lên tử hô, trên nét mặt vui sướng biểu lộ không bỏ sót.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phe phẩy kia đem đạt được cây quạt lủi tiến vào, dùng sức ôm lấy Dương Tiễn, đầu đặt ở hắn bả vai cọ cọ, trên mặt lộ vẻ khoa trương tươi cười, hô: "Ngoan đồ nhi a, vi sư nhớ ngươi muốn chết."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hắc tuyến nhìn Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vừa ăn nàng nam nhân đậu hủ, một bên dùng sức vỗ nàng nam nhân lưng, "Bang bang" tiếng vang biểu hiện khí lực đại làm cho nàng xấu hổ, làm cho nàng không biết hẳn là đi qua tuyên thệ nhà nàng nam nhân quyền sở hữu, vẫn là duy hộ nhà nàng nam nhân lợi ích giải cứu nhà nàng nam nhân cho nguy nan bên trong.

Không đợi nàng rối rắm hoàn, hai thầy trò tương thân tương ái tình tiết xem như đã xong, chính là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân khả năng chịu tương lai Tề Thiên đại thánh tai họa, thật tình cảm thấy vẫn là Dương Tiễn này đồ nhi tri kỷ, lôi kéo Dương Tiễn thao thao bất tuyệt kéo việc nhà tố khổ, được đến Dương Tiễn tiểu mỹ nhân an ủi an ủi, cuối cùng định hạ tâm lai , ngược lại hướng nàng hàn huyên: "Đồ đệ con dâu, ngươi thật sự càng ngày càng minh diễm động lòng người ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn chưa kịp trả lời, đã bị đánh gãy .

"Ha ha, nhị ca, ta Na Tra đến đây." Trước mắt thân ảnh thoảng qua, Hao Thiên Khuyển đã muốn bị đá đến một bên, Na Tra tiểu mông ngồi ngay ngắn tại cấp trên.

"A a, xú tiểu tử..." Hao Thiên Khuyển bị đá chổng vó ngã trên mặt đất, nhảy dựng lên trừng mắt hắn, nổi giận mắng.

"Oa oa, thật nhiều ăn ngon , khi nào thì ăn cơm a." Na Tra hai tay chống cằm, không nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển tiếng mắng, mắt đen lòe lòe tỏa sáng nhìn tà đối tòa Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay điểm điểm của hắn tiểu ngạch đầu, giống như bất đắc dĩ khẽ cười nói: "Cái này muốn hỏi chúng ta đầu bếp sư , khi nào thì có thể ăn cơm ?"

"Ôi chao? Không phải nhị tẩu làm , thì phải là Tam tỷ làm đi." Na Tra quay đầu, nhìn trông mong nhìn Dương Thiền, "Tam tỷ Tam tỷ, huynh đệ ta đói bụng, khi nào thì ăn cơm?"

Bên cạnh Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phá lên cười, trêu ghẹo nói: "Ta nói Na Tra tiểu oa nhi, ngươi đây là càng sống càng đi trở về đi, thành tiên bích cốc nhiều như vậy năm , ăn cơm nhưng mà là thỏa mãn khẩu dục mà thôi, còn đói bụng đâu, sẽ không là trở lại nguyên trạng đi? Kia tiếp qua nhiều vài năm, ngươi oa nhi này oa mô dạng mọi người đều nhìn không tới , chỉ sợ phải đổi thành tiểu trẻ con ."

Na Tra vừa nghe, mất hứng cố lấy mặt đến, nhãn châu chuyển động, đôi mắt nhỏ thần mang theo trêu tức, bất đắc dĩ buông tay nói: "Như thế nào đều so với mỗ cá nhân cường, muốn làm năm a, người nào đó nói chính mình sắp chết đói, vì một cái thiêu chân gà, đuổi theo ta nửa ngày, còn kém điểm..."

"Uy , Na Tra Tiểu Huynh đệ, Na Tra sư điệt, lâu như vậy chuyện đề nó làm sao, ta nói mọi người đói bụng đi, ăn cơm ăn cơm ." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vội la lên, một tay còn cầm lấy bát cơm cùng chiếc đũa lẫn nhau gõ xao.

Chung quanh mọi người cười vang, ngay cả không nói cẩu thả cười Mai Sơn lão lục đều gợi lên khóe miệng.

Dương Thiền che miệng cười khẽ, mở miệng giải vây nói: "Dương Thiền cũng đói bụng, mọi người thúc đẩy đi, ăn nhiều một chút."

Vừa dứt lời, Na Tra chiếc đũa nhanh chóng vói vào đồ ăn bàn trung, sợ bị cướp sạch , bát đều không cần, trực tiếp gắp đồ ăn liền hướng miệng cất.

Hao Thiên Khuyển bị Na Tra đoạt chỗ ngồi, rõ ràng không ngồi, hắn so với Na Tra lợi hại, đừng nói bát ngay cả chiếc đũa cũng không dùng, trực tiếp bắt được gà cổ, toàn bộ gà nhắc tới đến, nhổ xuống một cái đùi gà cấp Dương Tiễn, sau đó há mồm liền hướng gà thân bên trong táp tới.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nhìn trước mắt hai cái ăn hóa, trận này cảnh xem qua trăm ngàn lần, một lần so với một lần khoa trương, nàng đều bình tĩnh vô ba , chính là kỳ quái lần này ngay cả Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đều giống đói quỷ đầu thai dường như, chẳng lẽ này vài thập niên làm Tề Thiên đại thánh pháp thuật chịu khổ ?

"Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, ngươi như thế nào cũng giống thật nhiều năm không ăn cơm xong đồ ăn dường như?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc nói.

"Ngô ngô ngô..." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ăn đồ ăn, vung trong tay chiếc đũa, mơ hồ không rõ gật đầu.

Dương Tiễn gắp nhất chiếc đũa đồ ăn phóng tới Ngao Thốn Tâm bát thượng, từ từ cười nói: "Sư phó, không phải bế quan tu luyện sao, chắc là không ăn nhân gian khói lửa thật lâu ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn hắn, Dương Tiễn làm sao có thể không biết Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bế quan tu luyện là có khác ẩn tình, lời này nói được đổ có điểm có khác ý tứ hàm xúc a.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nuốt vào trong lời nói đồ ăn, thở ra một hơi, cười to nói: "Vẫn là ngoan đồ đệ lý giải ta, vi sư cảm giác sâu sắc vui mừng a." Nói xong, rất cảm xúc sờ một phen lão lệ, sau đó nháy mắt biến sắc mặt thân chiếc đũa hướng đồ ăn bên trong tiến công.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn khoa trương biểu diễn, tỏ vẻ rất mang cảm, nghĩ đến tương lai Tề Thiên đại thánh tính tình, lại liên tưởng đến Dương Tiễn tính tình, nàng tỏ vẻ Dương Tiễn quả nhiên là nửa đường nhặt được , còn dựa vào phổ chút.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên cảm thấy bị chính mình cảm động , làm Dương Tiễn thê tử quả nhiên áp lực thật lớn, bên người dài oai nhân nhiều như vậy, hắn không nghĩ qua là sẽ dài sai lệch, quả nhiên muốn nhìn chằm chằm điểm, nghĩ như vậy , nàng gắp điều đồ ăn tâm cấp Dương Tiễn, cổ vũ nói: "Cố lên, ăn nhiều gọi món ăn không dễ dàng dài oai a."

"Hảo." Dương Tiễn tuy rằng không biết nàng nói là có ý tứ gì, nhưng vẫn là mỉm cười đáp.

"Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, ngươi trên tay kia khối thịt là của ta."

"Liếm qua, trả lại ngươi, còn muốn không?"

"Hỗn đản, không cần mượn gió bẻ măng."

"A a, giết ngươi..."

"Ngươi, chính là ngươi, muốn chết a, thừa dịp ta không chú ý đem bàn tử đều đoan đi."

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, đem của ta cấp nhổ ra, nhổ ra."

"Ngao ngao ngao... ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cảm tạ liyuanyuan ném một viên lôi, thật có lỗi, hôm nay mới phát hiện đâu o(n_n)o

 **40, Chương 37:**

Ánh mặt trời khinh ấm, Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, đầu ngón tay một viên bạch tử đập vào kỳ cái cân thượng, phát ra "Phách" một tiếng thúy vang, chậm rãi nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi cần phải nhận thua?"

Dương Tiễn thoáng giương mắt, niêm hắc tử, thấp giọng cười nói: "Dương Tiễn còn có nhất tử, tuy nói không thể ngăn cơn sóng dữ, nhưng cũng có thể không cho chính mình thua quá khó khăn xem."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt không đổi sắc nhìn hắn thu đi hai lạp bạch tử, lại nhìn mắt hắn hạ địa phương, nhíu mày, nhẹ nhàng đem cuối cùng một viên bạch tử đặt ở kia bên cạnh cái không thấy được địa phương, hắc tử liền vong nhất đại phiến.

Dương Tiễn thấy, cười cười, thản nhiên nói: "Dương Tiễn thua."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng nói: "Vừa mới Dương Tiễn chỉ nhìn đến trước mắt lợi ích, lại bỏ qua phía sau nguy hiểm, mặc dù ngươi làm cho ta tổn thất hai khỏa chữ viết nhầm, nhưng cũng trúng ta bày ra cạm bẫy, thua thất bại thảm hại."

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ cười nói: "Là Dương Tiễn cấp công cầu thành."

"Không." Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, thản nhiên nói: "Đó là bởi vì, Dương Tiễn, của ngươi tâm rối loạn."

Dương Tiễn yên lặng nhìn nàng, cũng không nói lời nào.

Buổi sáng hai người đang ở chơi cờ, không ngờ cuốn liêm đại tướng mang đến Vương mẫu ý chỉ, thỉnh Dương Tiễn chinh phạt Tề Thiên đại thánh. Khả Dương Tiễn lúc trước cùng thiên đình khả có ước định, là nghe điệu không nghe tuyên.

Kể từ đó, Dương Tiễn đương nhiên cự tuyệt , dù sao điệu binh có Ngọc đế thánh chỉ mới được, gần là Vương mẫu ý chỉ không thể được, Ngọc đế muốn mời Dương Tiễn hỗ trợ, nhất định phải kéo hạ này khuôn mặt đến.

Chính là theo sau Na Tra lại đây tố khổ, nói là lĩnh mệnh chinh phạt Tề Thiên đại thánh, lại bại cho hắn thủ hạ, từ đó Dương Tiễn kỳ là tâm liền rối loạn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, nở nụ cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Nghe nói cái kia đại náo thiên không Tề Thiên đại thánh, linh mẫn căn tiên thạch dựng dục mà sinh, hỗn thế tứ hầu chi nhất linh phèn chua hầu."

Nàng nhấp khẩu trà, tiếp tục nói: "Nhưng mà, là quan trọng nhất một chút, nói vậy ngươi cũng biết , hắn chính là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân dối xưng bế quan tu luyện mà thu đồ đệ, ngươi tưởng hội một hồi hắn cũng là nhân chi thường tình."

Dương Tiễn không có đáp lời, cách một lát, mới nói: "Dương Tiễn xác thực muốn hội một hồi hắn, chính là..."

"Ta biết ngươi là vì không nghĩ giúp thiên đình mà phiền não, nhưng kể từ đó không phải lẫn lộn đầu đuôi sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, "Ngươi nếu tưởng hội hắn một hồi, lại chiêm tiền cố hậu, ngươi khinh thường Thiên đình thực hiện, lại đối nó hàm chứa vài phần kính sợ, ngươi rõ ràng hạ quyết định, lại do dự. .

Cuối cùng, Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên nói: "Dương Tiễn, bình thản cuộc sống ma bình của ngươi cánh chim sao?"

Dương Tiễn giật mình, lập tức cười đến thập phần khoái trá, nói: "Nhưng thật ra Dương Tiễn nhiều lo lắng."

"Nghe nói kia Tề Thiên đại thánh, hắn học được bảy mươi hai biến, Cân Đấu Vân; sử dụng binh khí như ý Kim Cô bổng, đó là theo Đông Hải long cung thưởng Định Hải thần châm, có thể lớn có thể nhỏ, tùy tâm biến hóa, nhỏ đến tú hoa châm nhét vào lỗ tai, lớn đến đỉnh thiên lập địa, thượng thân khả đến ba mươi ba trọng thiên, hạ thân có thể tới mười tám tầng địa ngục; mặc một bộ khóa tử hoàng kim giáp, đầu đội đỉnh đầu phượng sí tử kim quan, chừng đạp một đôi ngẫu ti bước vân lữ, này thân mặc giáp trụ cũng theo long cung đến; một cái bổ nhào có thể phiên cách xa vạn dặm; một đôi hỏa nhãn..."

Nói tới đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới nhớ tới Tề Thiên đại thánh hoả nhãn kim tinh còn không có luyện ra, vì thế phất tay áo cười nói: "Thốn Tâm nhớ ngươi nhóm sẽ có cái kinh thiên động địa một trận chiến, cho nên thập phần chờ mong , chỉ mong Chân Quân có thể kỳ khai đắc thắng, khải hoàn trở về."

Dương Tiễn lẳng lặng chờ nàng nói xong, ánh mắt sâu thẳm khó hiểu, hắn thấp giọng nói: "Thốn Tâm, đối hắn nhưng thật ra hiểu biết thật sự."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười mỉa nói: "Làm sao, chính là gần nhất hắn đều thành danh nhân rồi, cái gì oanh động tam giới tam náo a."

"Tam náo?" Dương Tiễn hơi nghi hoặc xem nàng liếc mắt một cái, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Cái gì tam náo?"

"Chính là đại náo Đông Hải long cung, đại náo địa phủ, đại nháo thiên cung, cho nên tam giới đem tha sự tích truyền khắp , nói vậy hắn mấy tuổi đình chỉ đái dầm mọi người đều đào ra nói."

Dương Tiễn cười khẽ, nói: "Sư phó thu này đồ đệ nhi, thật sự là cái tùy ý làm bậy chủ a."

"Sai lầm rồi, hắn thu được hai cái đồ đệ đều là tùy ý làm bậy chủ." Ngao Thốn Tâm vươn tay phải, lắc lắc ngón trỏ, cười xấu xa nói, "Này hoa tinh thụ tinh đều cùng ta giảng, ta gả này nam nhân, thật sự tùy ý làm bậy thật sự."

"Ngươi a..." Dương Tiễn thở dài, đưa tay cầm tay nàng, ánh mắt mang theo nhiều điểm ý cười, ngữ khí lại mang theo điểm bất đắc dĩ nói: "Từ này hoa tinh thụ tinh cùng ngươi hỗn chín, ngươi trở nên tính trẻ con không ít, nhưng tam giới chuyện xưa chính là tin vỉa hè, nói vậy không coi là thực."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không rút về ngón tay, khẽ cười nói: "Làm sao có đám người làm sao còn có bát quái, bát quái đây là hạng nhất vĩ đại mà lưu danh bách thế giải trí tiết mục, huống hồ này sự tình ta đổ cảm thấy chuẩn thật sự, mặc dù ba người thành hổ, nhưng cũng phải có sự thật làm bắt đầu."

Nói tới đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại nói: "Lại nói ngươi là không phải tùy ý làm bậy chủ, ta có thể không biết sao? Ngươi xem giống như ẩn nhẫn, nhưng trên thực tế so với ai khác đều tùy ý làm bậy, nếu không phải có mọi người cảm tình ràng buộc ngươi, ngươi sợ sớm đã học kia Tề Thiên đại thánh đại nháo thiên cung, dựng thẳng vì yêu ."

Dương Tiễn nghe được lời của nàng, rũ mắt xuống liêm, đạm cười cũng không ngôn ngữ.

Nửa ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài: "Này bát quái có đôi khi là thật tướng đế, mọi người cũng không tín tới, lại hoàn toàn là chân thật . Cái kia Tề Thiên đại thánh thật là cái có năng lực , ta cũng bội phục hắn làm như thế pháp, rất nhiều chuyện chúng ta đều là thân bất do kỷ, chiêm phía trước ngưỡng sau, mà hắn cũng là như thế không quan tâm, không thấy hoàng hà tâm bất tử, nghĩa vô phản cố làm."

"Nga?" Dương Tiễn tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, ngữ khí bình thản nói: "Như thế xem ra, Dương Tiễn xác thực muốn hội hắn một hồi, xem hắn hay không thật sự giống Tam công chúa theo như lời, như thế... Thần thông quảng đại."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe hắn cuối cùng một câu, tất cả đều là trọng âm không nói còn mang theo chút không hiểu ý tứ hàm xúc, yên lặng xấu hổ — nàng có thể nói nàng chính là nghe của hắn chuyện xưa lớn lên sao, nàng có thể nói cho hắn, không biết bao nhiêu năm trước, Tề Thiên đại thánh Tôn Ngộ Không là của nàng thần tượng sao?

Dương Tiễn mặc vào ngân giáp chiến bào, thon dài thân hình có vẻ thập phần cao ngất, đạm kim sắc vi khúc tóc quăn bị sơ khởi mang theo ngọc quan, ngạch gặp cảm thấy đạm kim sắc lưu vân.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở bên cạnh nhìn, trong lòng nghĩ Dương Tiễn mặc vào này ngân giáp chiến bào, vai càng khoan, thắt lưng càng trách, chính là đứng bất động, cũng thập phần đẹp mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính để mắt kình, hắn xoay người đến liền nhìn đến ánh mắt của nàng, bên trong hàm chứa không chút nào che giấu thưởng thức.

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười, đi đến nàng trước mặt, xoay người cười nói: "Không biết Thốn Tâm còn vừa lòng ngươi xem đến sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn gần trong gang tấc khuôn mặt tuấn tú, nhộn nhạo một chút hạ, cười đáp: "Ân, ngươi mặc này thân tốt lắm xem, chính là ta nghĩ..."

"Chính là? Ngươi tưởng?" Dương Tiễn thấp giọng hỏi nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ho khan hai tiếng, cực da mặt dày tiếp tục nói: "Chính là ta nghĩ ngươi không mặc khẳng định càng đẹp mắt, càng mê người."

"..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thực cảm khái, làm mấy trăm năm đàng hoàng con gái, chỉ có thể đùa giỡn cái kia Ngao Bái, thực khổ bức được không, trời biết kia không phải nàng tốt khẩu vị, nàng thích ốm yếu tiểu mỹ nhân, băng sơn tiểu mỹ nhân, ngây thơ tiểu chính rất, chính là không thích yêu nghiệt a, đó là cái không nghĩ qua là còn có thể bị tương phản diễn, sức chiến đấu không đủ không thể được.

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc một lát, nắm tay vội ho một tiếng, nói: "Dương Tiễn xuất phát."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật đầu, khởi bước cùng hắn đi hướng đại đường, mọi người đã đang đợi hậu lâu ngày.

"Này đi từ biệt, không biết bao lâu có thể về, dù sao thiên thượng một ngày, trên mặt đất một năm." Dương Tiễn nhìn mọi người liếc mắt một cái, lập tức nghiêng đầu đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy cười, bày ra hiền lành hào phóng tư thái, nhẹ giọng nói: "Mọi sự cẩn thận."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu lên tiếng, cặp kia xinh đẹp vô cùng con ngươi bên trong ánh xuất liên tục một tia ôn nhu, hắn thản nhiên nói: "Chờ ta trở lại."

Nói xong, Dương Tiễn bước ra đại đường, gọi ra đấu vân, từng bước tiến lên, lại quay đầu nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn cái kia đứng ở đấu vân phía trên nam tử, thân ảnh thon dài cao ngất, sắc mặt trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng tuấn tú, tựa như một tòa pho tượng, chính là cả người phát ra hơi thở, so với này vạn năm không hóa tuyết trắng còn lãnh vài phần, hắn đại vung tay lên, áo choàng đón gió mà động, hắn thanh âm không lớn, thản nhiên nói: "Xuất phát."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: thượng nhất chương là quá độ chương và tiết, chính là hôn khóe miệng, mọi người đừng tưởng rằng có cái gì tới.

Hiện tại bọn họ quan hệ còn không có minh xác tới, bởi vì Thốn Tâm còn không có yêu thượng nhị ca, nhị ca cũng là biết đến.

Lúc trước Thốn Tâm cùng hắn về nhà là bởi vì bọn họ hôn nhân còn chưa tới kỳ hạn, thật sự viết thịt, kia là bọn họ quan hệ minh xác

 **41, Chương 38:**

"Nhị gia, thiên đình thật sự khinh người quá đáng . Mai Sơn lão đại nghĩ đến thiên đình thực hiện, ánh mắt thiêu đốt tức giận.

Dương Tiễn cùng Tề Thiên đại thánh triển khai kinh thiên động địa một trận chiến, cuối cùng tại Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Thái Thượng Lão Quân dưới sự trợ giúp, rốt cục bắt giữ hắn, nhưng mà Dương Tiễn đem Tề Thiên đại thánh giao cho thiên đình. Thiên đình tiếp tục khai bàn đào hội, bốn phía ăn mừng, lại cũng không có mời Dương Tiễn tham gia.

"Chủ nhân?" Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi mặt, cũng đối thiên đình này hành động phi thường bất mãn, nhưng càng còn nhiều mà đối Dương Tiễn lo lắng.

"Thiên đình thực hiện, Dương Tiễn như thế nào không hiểu." Dương Tiễn hẹp dài hai mắt tại nháy mắt nheo lại, bị bám nhè nhẹ lạnh thấu xương sắc, ngữ khí bình tĩnh, bình thường rất là trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng tiếng nói có vẻ trầm trọng lạnh như băng, mang theo mười phần mười hàn ý, "Như thế thiên đình, dĩ vãng Dương Tiễn đối nó kính sợ, nhưng thật ra buồn cười chi cực."

"Hao Thiên Khuyển." Dương Tiễn khinh thường nhìn mắt bên người ban cho, thản nhiên nói: "Đem Ngọc đế thưởng rách nát này nọ quăng đến thối nước câu bên trong đi."

"Đúng vậy, chủ nhân." Hao Thiên Khuyển gặp Dương Tiễn đối thiên đình thực hiện hào không ngại, thập phần cao hứng, ngao một tiếng phải đi đem sự tình làm.

Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh xem liếc mắt một cái phía sau Nam Thiên môn, thấp giọng nói một câu: "Đi." Liền đem người trở về quán giang khẩu.

Dương Tiễn trở lại dương phủ khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm đang ngồi ở đình viện bên trong, nàng ngồi trên chiếc ghế phía trên, một tay chấp cuốn, một tay nâng trà, nhướng mày thuấn mục trong lúc đó, tịch dương chiếu vào người nọ khuôn mặt thượng, ấm áp làm cho hắn tim đập nhanh, nàng buông trà cụ, quay đầu, mỉm cười: "Đã trở lại."

Dương Tiễn lâu dài mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, hắn chậm rãi đi tới, ngồi ở nàng đối diện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôn nhiên cười, đưa cho hắn một chén trà nóng, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi ít nhất hai năm mới trở về đâu? Nào biết mới nửa năm, ngươi sẽ trở lại ." Dù sao thiên thượng một ngày, trên mặt đất một năm, thiên đình như thế nào cũng sẽ có cái khánh công yến đi.

Dương Tiễn nhấp khẩu trà nóng, trầm mặc một lát, đem sự tình trải qua không chút nào giấu diếm nói.

"Cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể tin nói, mặt mày gian đều là kinh ngạc.

"Vô phương, thiên đình thực hiện, Dương Tiễn không để ở trong lòng." Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng kinh ngạc khuôn mặt, ánh mắt hiện lên một tia ôn nhu, thấp giọng nói.

"Ai cho ngươi nói thiên đình thực hiện a, cái kia cái gì bàn đào yến không đi liền thôi." Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, khoát tay, không sao cả nói: "Nhưng mà là hư vinh mà thôi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mi, u oán mở miệng: "Ta để ý ngươi thực hiện a?"

Dương Tiễn hơi nghi hoặc nhìn phía nàng.

"Thiên đình ban cho gì đó nếu không hảo, đều là tiền a, ngươi tùy tay đã kêu nhân ném tới thối nước câu bên trong ." Không đợi Dương Tiễn hỏi ra khẩu, nàng thở dài, đau triệt nội tâm tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi này bại gia tử."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, bất đắc dĩ cười một cái, nói: "Thốn Tâm, dương phủ không thiếu tiền."

"Hừ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong vẫn là có điểm bất mãn, đột nhiên nhớ tới một sự kiện, trịnh trọng nói: "Dương Tiễn, về sau chúng ta cùng cách, nhà của ngươi sản nhớ rõ phân ta một nửa a."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, ánh mắt trở nên sâu thẳm nhìn nàng, trầm mặc không nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng hiểu được chính mình trong lời nói có điểm qua, xấu hổ cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Các ngươi cũng vất vả , ta cùng tiểu cô chuẩn bị một phen, đêm nay tại đình viện bên trong khai cái khánh công yến, chúc mừng một phen."

Ngữ tất, nàng đứng lên tử, phải đi chuẩn bị , phía sau truyền đến Dương Tiễn thanh âm, thanh nhẹ đạm, không lắm chân thật, "Không có như vậy một ngày."

"A?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc nhìn phía hắn.

"Dương Tiễn nói, không có như vậy một ngày ." Dương Tiễn buông trong tay chén trà, ngữ khí bình thản, nói như thế nói.

"Nga." Ngao Thốn Tâm thế này mới phản ứng lại đây, hắn nói là cái gì, vô ý thức thản nhiên ứng một câu, nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt phá lệ lạnh bạc, ngay cả khóe miệng cười đều mang theo nhiều điểm hàn ý.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng chân thành mà đi bóng dáng, thẳng đến nhìn không thấy , hắn cũng không có dời ánh mắt, lẳng lặng dừng ở nàng phương hướng ly khai, ánh mắt u ám, cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

"Mọi người cụng ly."

"Ha ha, hảo tửu." Mai Sơn lão đại, hào sảng cười to.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói, "Này rượu kêu 'Pháo đánh đăng', liệt thật sự, mọi người cẩn thận một chút uống, đừng say." Đó là nàng cất đi ra độ cao rượu.

"Tam công chúa nói đùa, đêm nay không say không về, uống rượu , ngay tại này nằm một đêm được."

"Hảo, nói cho cùng, không say không về, ha ha..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ăn khối hoa quế cao, mỉm cười nhìn mọi người.

Hao Thiên Khuyển bị Mai Sơn lão ngũ cùng lão lục ấn ngã vào thạch trên bàn, cầm một lọ rượu liền hướng bên trong quán. Luôn luôn nghiêm cẩn Mai Sơn lão Tam một ly gục, uống rượu ngay tại kia đùa giỡn rượu điên, ôm lấy bên cạnh cao gầy lão lục, không nên nói đó là cây cột không chịu buông tay. Mai Sơn lão đại trăm chén không say, uống đổ một cái lại một cái.

Làm nhìn đến tay trái vừa Hao Thiên Khuyển bị quá chén , nằm úp sấp ở trên bàn khóc lớn không chỉ khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm buồn cười na đi qua, hỏi: "Uy , ngươi khóc cái gì ?"

"Hừ, đừng động ta." Hao Thiên Khuyển ngẩng đầu liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái, ngạo kiều biết biết miệng, tiếp tục nằm úp sấp ở trên bàn hào hào khóc lớn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhún nhún vai, nói: "Được rồi, ta mặc kệ."

"Oa oa... ." Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe vậy, khóc lợi hại hơn .

"Uy uy , tốt lắm." Ngao Thốn Tâm hắc tuyến nhìn hắn, "Ngươi rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nằm úp sấp ở trên bàn không ngẩng đầu, do dự lại do dự, giãy dụa lại giãy dụa, mới hạ quyết định quyết tâm buồn thanh nói: "... Ta nói cho ngươi, ngươi đừng nói cho người khác a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn liếc mắt một cái uống rượu, không xem bên này, lại vãnh tai mọi người, trêu tức đáp: "Dùng của ta long phẩm thề, tuyệt không nói cho người thứ hai."

"Tiểu chu thành thân , ta rất đau lòng." Hao Thiên Khuyển buồn bực nói.

"Nga..." Ngao Thốn Tâm kéo dài quá âm cuối, nói: "Thì ra tiểu chu là thành thân ." Bên cạnh mọi người nghe vậy, cũng đều bừng tỉnh đại ngộ cười cười.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khuyên giải an ủi nói: "Ngươi đừng thương tâm , thiên nhai nơi nào không phương cẩu, lần sau tìm cái rất tốt a."

Suy nghĩ hạ, Ngao Thốn Tâm cười xấu xa nói: "Nếu không, ta giúp ngươi tìm cái phiên cẩu, đến đoạn khóa quốc tình cảm lưu luyến?"

"Tiểu chu không phải cẩu."

"A? Kia là cái gì, trư?" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói.

"Không đúng không đúng, tiểu chu là con chuột."

"Phốc xuy." Không biết là ai trước cười ra tiếng đến, mọi người nhịn không được dỗ cười rộ lên.

"Ôi chao, kia không phải Hằng Nga tiên tử sao?" Mọi người chính huyên hoan, Dương Thiền một tiếng thét kinh hãi, đoạt lại mọi người tầm mắt.

Mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, ánh trăng Quảng Hàn cung phía trên, Hằng Nga tiên tử ở tiền phương, mà Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đi theo nàng mặt sau, đuổi sát không để.

Sau một lúc lâu, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái rốt cục đuổi theo Hằng Nga tiên tử, lại bắt được nàng không để, hai người giống như phát sinh cái gì tranh chấp, Ngao Thốn Tâm xem kia động tác kia tư thái như thế nào đều như là trong truyền thuyết tiết mục — Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đùa giỡn Hằng Nga tiên tử.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu hướng Dương Tiễn nhìn lại, hắn đã muốn đứng lên tử, một đôi con ngươi đen hung ác nham hiểm chuyên chú, gắt gao nhìn thẳng Quảng Hàn cung phía trên Thiên Bồng nguyên soái.

"Chân Quân." Ngao Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ hạ, cũng đứng lên tử, đối Dương Tiễn thấp giọng nói: "Tuy biết Hằng Nga tiên tử không có vấn đề, nhưng dù sao..."

Dương Tiễn quay đầu đến, vẻ mặt khó lường không rõ, thật lâu không nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vọng đi qua, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đó là hắn sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi, nàng cười cười, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi, đi thôi."

Dương Tiễn thật sâu nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, như là muốn nói gì, cuối cùng cái gì cũng chưa nói, xoay người bay lên Quảng Hàn cung.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn rời đi thân ảnh, quay đầu, phát hiện tất cả mọi người nhìn nàng, vẻ mặt ngốc lăng.

"Khụ." Ngao Thốn Tâm vội ho một tiếng, gọi hồi mọi người thần trí, cười nói: "Làm sao vậy? Mọi người đều này biểu tình."

"Nhị tẩu, nhị ca hắn..." Dương Thiền do dự mà mở miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hiểu rõ lắc lắc đầu, ngừng lời của nàng, khẽ cười nói: "Như thế nào dừng lại , mọi người chẳng lẽ phải đi về nghỉ tạm bất thành, vừa mới ai tại hô nếu không túy không về ?"

"Ha ha, đối. Mọi người cụng ly." Mai Sơn lão Nhị về trước lại đây, cười gượng nói.

"Hảo, đêm nay sống mơ mơ màng màng, không say không về."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: đêm nay lục điểm thấy được Hương Cảng phỉ thúy đài phong thần bảng ôn vực bản, nhìn đến cái kia Dương Tiễn, a ngốc lập tức ⊙﹏⊙b hãn

Thiên lôi a.

 **42, Chương 39:**

Dương Tiễn này vừa đi liền ly khai đã hơn một năm, dựa theo Thiên đình tính toán, hẳn là xem như qua một ngày thời gian.

Hắn trở về thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm đang ở đình viện bên trong uống trà.

Tại nàng còn không có phản ứng lại đây khi, Dương Tiễn đã muốn bước nhanh đi vào của nàng trước mặt, ngẩng đầu nhìn đi, thói quen tính giơ lên một cái mỉm cười, không đợi nàng mở miệng, liền phát hiện chính mình đã muốn rơi vào một cái ấm áp trong ngực.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn ngây ngẩn cả người, cặp kia cánh tay đem nàng khấu chết nhanh, giống nhau muốn đem nàng cả người đều khảm tại thân thể hắn bên trong.

"Thốn Tâm..." Bên tai vang lên quen thuộc trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thở dài.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, ôn nhu nói: "Làm sao vậy?"

Hồi lâu, Dương Tiễn mới buông ra nàng, khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Dương Tiễn ngồi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm đối diện, ngữ khí thản nhiên kể lể chuyện đã xảy ra.

Bàn đào hội thượng, luôn luôn trung thực cuốn liêm thiên đem nhân thất thủ đánh nát ngọc lưu ly trản, bị Ngọc đế biếm hạ phàm đi. Nhìn đến cuốn liêm thiên đem kết cục, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái thập phần khổ sở, uống rượu say mèm, lầm nhập Quảng Hàn cung, đùa giỡn Hằng Nga. Mà làm Dương Tiễn bắt Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, đem hắn giao cho thiên đình. Ngọc đế Vương mẫu giận dữ, đem thiên bồng nhốt đánh vào thế gian.

"... Dương Tiễn truy hạ giới đi thời điểm, thiên bồng cũng đã gửi hồn người sống đến một đầu trư trong lòng." Nói xong lời cuối cùng, Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh vô ba khuôn mặt không có biểu hiện ra quá nhiều cảm xúc, chính là trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thanh âm nhân thở dài mà trở nên trầm thấp, "Dương Tiễn theo không nghĩ tới thiên đình đối thiên bồng xử phạt như thế nghiêm khắc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe Dương Tiễn thở dài, cũng biết này đã mất khả vãn hồi, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không biết đến nói cái gì cho phải, chỉ có thể trầm mặc mà chống đỡ.

Từ nay về sau qua nửa năm, truyền đến tin tức, Tề Thiên đại thánh trốn ra lò bát quái, lại phản ra thiên đình.

Thiên đình Ngọc đế phái Na Tra hướng Dương Tiễn xin giúp đỡ, Na Tra từ chối không thể, đành phải đi cầu Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, mà Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kiên quyết mặc kệ, Ngọc đế lại phái Na Tra đi thỉnh Dương Thiền đi khuyên bảo Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn lần trước giúp thiên đình đã muốn thập phần hối hận, vì thế cường ngạnh đối Dương Thiền nói: "Thiên đình chuyện cùng chúng ta Dương gia lại không quan hệ liên, Dương Tiễn cũng không tưởng quản."

"Nhị ca, dù sao đó là..."

Nghĩ đến thiên đình làm, Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nói, "Dương Tiễn nếu đối thiên đình còn ôm có hi vọng, vậy thật sự là rất ngu xuẩn ."

Dương Thiền thở dài, nói: "Nếu mà nhị ca như vậy nói, ta cũng không tưởng quản ."

Sau một lúc lâu, Dương Thiền do dự mà nói: "Nhị ca..."

Dương Tiễn nhìn phía nàng, thấy nàng muốn nói lại thôi, liền mở miệng nói: "Tam muội, có chuyện nói thẳng là tốt rồi, khi nào thì khởi đối nhị ca như thế mới lạ ."

"Lần trước nhị ca vì Hằng Nga tiên tử chuyện, trên đường rời đi, sau có từng đối nhị tẩu giải thích qua." Dương Thiền hỏi.

Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói: "Hằng Nga tiên tử đối chúng ta có ân, cho tình cho để ý, Dương Tiễn đều không nên khoanh tay đứng nhìn."

"Ta hiểu được nhị ca ý tưởng, chính là ta sợ... Nhị tẩu không rõ." Dương Thiền khuyên. .

"Dương Tiễn đã đối Thốn Tâm nói qua, Dương Tiễn trong lòng chỉ có nàng một người." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Nhị ca, ngươi vẫn là không hiểu." Dương Thiền lắc lắc đầu, nói như thế nói.

"Tam muội..." Dương Tiễn mân một miệng trà, trầm mặc nửa ngày, cười khổ nói: "Là ngươi không hiểu, hiện tại Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn vô luận làm cái gì, nàng không tức giận, cũng... Không thèm để ý."

Dương Thiền cũng nghĩ vậy một chút, vì thế an ủi nói: "Nhị tẩu đối nhị ca vẫn là có cảm tình, bằng không nàng cũng sẽ không cùng nhị ca trở về."

Dừng hạ, Dương Thiền lại nói: "Huống hồ, chẳng lẽ nhị ca ngươi quên một sự kiện bất thành? Ngao Thốn Tâm là Dương Tiễn thê tử."

Dương Thiền đi rồi, Dương Tiễn ngồi ở chỗ kia suy nghĩ thật lâu, cuối cùng không có đáp án.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào đình viện liền nhìn đến như vậy một màn, Dương Tiễn chấp chén ngồi yên tại ghế đá thượng, thân ảnh mang theo không hiểu ưu thương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi qua đi, đứng ở trước mặt hắn, Dương Tiễn không có xem nàng, chính là hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, ngày đó ngươi vì sao làm cho Dương Tiễn đi giúp trợ Hằng Nga tiên tử, ngươi minh biết rõ, cho dù Dương Tiễn không hiện ra, Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng có thể chính mình giải quyết sự tình."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên nói: "Chẳng lẽ Thốn Tâm không mở miệng, Chân Quân sẽ không đi sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn phía nàng, nói: "Dương Tiễn là ngươi trượng phu, nếu ngươi mất hứng, không muốn, Dương Tiễn tuyệt không hội như vậy mà đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nhạo nói: "Kia sau đó đâu? Ngươi không đi, kia lại như thế nào, nếu tâm tư của ngươi không ở trong này, ta lưu trữ ngươi lại có gì dùng?"

"Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, từng ta có thể cười nhìn ngươi đi nhớ khác một nữ nhân, hiện tại ta cũng có thể cười nhìn ngươi vì khác một nữ nhân lo lắng, mặc dù cái kia nữ nhân là ngươi từng ... Yêu say đắm."

"Này một trăm năm qua, của ngươi tâm thật sự không hề sở động?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, nói: "Không không không, Dương Tiễn ngươi sai lầm rồi, ngươi vẫn đều không rõ ta vì sao thủy chung không thương thượng ngươi, đó là bởi vì của ngươi tâm quá lớn, bên trong có của ngươi huynh đệ kết nghĩa, của ngươi sư phó, muội muội của ngươi, còn có thiên hạ này thương sinh."

"Mà của ta tâm quá nhỏ , tiểu chỉ có thể trang thượng một người nên cái gì cũng trang không được, nếu như vậy ta yêu thượng như vậy ngươi, chúng ta chỉ có thể lẫn nhau tra tấn, chỉ có tử vong mới là của chúng ta chung điểm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn cảm thấy Dương Tiễn người này chính là giống thánh phụ bình thường nhân, hắn trừng mắt tất báo, nhưng nếu người khác đối hắn có một phần ân tình, hắn tổng hội hồi báo hoàn toàn, mà người như vậy làm bằng hữu hoàn hảo, nhưng phi lương xứng.

Cho nên nói bị Dương Tiễn yêu thượng hoàn hảo, yêu thượng Dương Tiễn liền thảm , kia quả thực chính là cùng chính mình không qua được, tranh giành tình nhân hội ăn chết ngươi a.

Lại qua chút thời gian, Na Tra đã đến, thỉnh Dương Tiễn đi thu phục Tôn Ngộ Không, Dương Tiễn nghĩ đến cuốn liêm, nghĩ đến thiên bồng, nghĩ đến mẫu thân, hắn không muốn đi giúp trợ thiên đình, cho nên vẫn là dứt khoát cự tuyệt .

Sau đó chính là Hằng Nga tiên tử tới chơi.

Lúc ấy Dương Tiễn hoàn toàn tại trong đình viện, Hằng Nga tiên tử bỗng nhiên xuất hiện tại dương phủ đình viện phía trên, ánh trăng như cẩm quay chung quanh tại trên người nàng, mỹ trên đời tuyệt vô cận hữu.

Hằng Nga tiên tử thanh âm bình thản tuyệt đẹp, ngữ khí trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng hơi đau thương, nàng đối với Dương Tiễn nói: "... Thiên đình đột nhiên bị này đại biến, vận mệnh hung hiểm, hiện tại chỉ có ký thác Chân Quân, ra một trận chiến lực, cùng thiên đình liên thủ cùng cửa ải khó khăn."

Dương Tiễn lẳng lặng nghe nàng nói xong, cuối cùng đối với giữa không trung tường hòa ánh trăng trung lẳng lặng đứng thẳng nữ tử, thật sâu cúi đầu, nói: "Dương Tiễn nhân lực thiếu, chỉ sợ đối thiên đình giúp không lớn, vọng tiên tử chuyển cáo thiên đình, khác tìm người khác."

Hằng Nga tiên tử hiển nhiên không có dự đoán được Dương Tiễn hội nói như thế, hiển nhiên có chút kinh ngạc.

Dương Tiễn hồi lâu đợi không được Hằng Nga tiên tử trả lời, liền tiếp tục nói: "Tiên tử nếu vô nó sự, Dương Tiễn thân không hề thích, đi trước rời đi."

Ngữ tất, không đợi nàng nói chuyện, Dương Tiễn đã nghĩ rời đi, này trong lúc hắn vẫn cúi đầu, chưa từng nâng lên qua, tự nhiên cũng vốn không có nhìn đến kia Hằng Nga tiên tử đã liền bay xuống tại dương phủ đình viện bên trong, nhu hòa ánh trăng, nhất thời sái đầy đình viện mỗi khắp ngõ ngách.

Hằng Nga tiên tử chạy tới Dương Tiễn trước mặt, mắt thấy hắn liền muốn ly khai, nàng một cái sốt ruột, đưa tay kéo lấy của hắn tay áo.

Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, nhìn này không biết khi nào thì đã muốn đứng ở trước mặt hắn Hằng Nga tiên tử, trầm mặc không thôi.

Hằng Nga tiên tử mi tâm nhíu lại, khuôn mặt mang theo ưu sầu, ta thấy vưu liên, nàng ôn nhu nói: "Chân Quân, hiện tại thiên đình cần của ngươi hỗ trợ, Ngọc đế Vương mẫu cần ngươi hỗ trợ, ta... Chúng ta mọi người cần của ngươi hỗ trợ, theo ta lên trời đi."

Dương Tiễn không nói gì.

Hằng Nga tiên tử chậm chạp không chiếm được đáp lại, sau một lúc lâu, nàng buông ra tróc Dương Tiễn thủ, ưu thương nói: "Hiện tại thiên đình tao này đại nạn, ngươi có thể nào khoanh tay đứng nhìn? Mặc kệ nói như thế nào, thiên đình là ngươi nguyện trung thành địa phương, Ngọc đế là ngươi thân cậu, ngươi như thế làm, không phải là cái... Bất trung bất hiếu đồ đệ."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, trầm mặc nửa ngày, thấp giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn thân không hề thích, đi trước rời đi, việc này thứ Dương Tiễn lòng có dư lực mà không đủ."

Hằng Nga tiên tử khiếp sợ nhìn phía hắn, nói: "Dương Tiễn ngươi thay đổi, thành thân sau, ngươi liền thay đổi, ngươi thế nhưng trở nên như thế ích kỷ đáng sợ, ngươi như thế như thế nào không làm thất vọng... Của ngươi mẫu thân."

Hằng Nga tiên tử tay áo phiêu phiêu, bầu bạn đầy trời ánh trăng cùng hoa quế mùi thơm ngát, không khí bên trong tràn ngập một loại không nói gì không khí.

Dương Tiễn thế này mới giương mắt xem nàng, ánh mắt phức tạp khó hiểu, hắn thản nhiên nói: "Dương Tiễn không phải thay đổi, là thanh tỉnh . Thiên đình sở tác sở vi làm cho Dương Tiễn phi thường thất vọng, Dương Tiễn không nghĩ xen vào nữa này đó phiền lòng sự, Dương Tiễn cùng... Thốn Tâm nguyện ý buông hết thảy, chu du thiên hạ, xem ngày khởi mặt trời lặn, xem vân cuốn vân thư, thiên đình việc cùng Dương Tiễn lại vô nửa điểm liên hệ."

"Thiên đình ngay cả mọi cách không đúng, Hằng Nga cũng đối nó vạn phần thất vọng, chính là hiện tại thiên đình tao này đại kiếp nạn, nguy hại vẫn là thương sinh, vì thiên hạ thương sinh, Chân Quân cũng có thể buông ân oán tình cừu."

Dương Tiễn khinh hu một hơi, thật sâu cúi đầu, nói: "Xin thứ cho Dương Tiễn bất lực."

Hằng Nga tiên tử đau thương thở dài, sâu kín nói: "Hằng Nga vẫn nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn là cái lòng mang thương sinh nam tử, là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, là cái thực anh hùng, không nghĩ tới... Thôi thôi, xem như Hằng Nga nhờ vả không thuộc mình."

Hằng Nga tiên tử không hề nhìn hắn, bay lên giữa không trung, thân hình tuyệt đẹp động lòng người, phía sau nguyệt hoa tinh mịn như gấm, mỹ làm cho người ta tâm thần hoảng hốt, nhưng cũng mang đi dương phủ đầy viện ánh trăng.

Nàng không có quay đầu, chỉ để lại một câu cấp Dương Tiễn, thanh âm thanh thúy êm tai , bị thanh phong đưa lại đây, không lắm rõ ràng, nhưng lại đinh tai nhức óc kích thích trái tim của hắn.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi không được quên, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái là như thế nào bị nhân biếm hạ phàm ? Bằng không vì sao tao này đại nạn, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, Thiên đình lại không người có thể chiến."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đang ở phòng nghiên cứu sách dạy đánh cờ.

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu nàng không thích chơi cờ, quá lãng phí trí nhớ , nàng rất bổn, học không đến này sống, sau lại, nàng vẫn là yêu thượng chơi cờ.

Theo không thích chơi cờ đến yêu thượng chơi cờ, này một cái quá trình không khó, nhưng cũng không ngắn.

Tại đây trong quá trình có người vẫn cùng nàng, hoặc quý hoặc tiện, theo vô oán giận, chưa bao giờ gạt bỏ, nguyên là thân hình gầy yếu, bộ dạng đoan chính, lưng cũng rất thẳng, sau lại là một nàng, hầm trắng tóc, áp loan lưng, trong ánh mắt che kín tang thương.

Đến cuối cùng, hắn phản bội nàng, tại nàng trước khi chết, hắn thản nhiên nói, "Không người nào luận làm cái gì, đều cũng có mục đích , hắn có mục đích của hắn, ngươi có mục đích của ngươi, ta làm làm như vậy, tự nhiên cũng có mục đích của ta, liền giống như tổng thể, hiện tại bàn cờ đã muốn dọn xong, các ngươi đều muốn làm nắm trong tay ván cờ nhân, mà ta cũng không tưởng thành cho các ngươi tại bàn cờ thượng đùa nghịch một viên quân cờ, được làm vua thua làm giặc, không đến thắng bại công bố kia một khắc, ai là chơi cờ nhân, ai là thắng kỳ nhân, ai là ai quân cờ, thật đúng là khó mà nói đâu."

Kỳ thật nàng không thích chơi cờ, vô luận ai là chơi cờ nhân, ai là thắng kỳ nhân, ai là ai quân cờ, đều cùng nàng không quan hệ, nhưng nàng không kịp nói cho hắn, cũng đã cùng thế xa nhau.

Nhân sinh chính là một hồi đánh cờ, ngươi nếu không nghĩ trở thành người khác trong tay quân cờ, sẽ trở thành chơi cờ nhân, đem người khác biến thành của ngươi quân cờ.

Người kia giáo hội nàng như vậy một chuyện thực, đại giới là của nàng sinh mệnh, nói như thế đến, vẫn là nàng buôn bán lời, bởi vì đối với nàng mà nói, không đáng giá tiền nhất chính là mệnh.

Từ đó, nàng yêu thượng chơi cờ, không thể không nói, này thật là nhất kiện thực có ý tứ chuyện tình.

Cho nên theo đình viện hoa tinh thụ tinh trong lời nói biết được Hằng Nga tiên tử tới chơi trải qua, Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là cầm sách dạy đánh cờ giương mắt, cười nhẹ, cười đến thanh nhã, tựa hồ hào không thèm để ý, nàng quay đầu tiếp tục hướng trên bàn tứ phương bàn cờ bên trong buông một viên hắc tử.

Có trí tuệ nhân trên cơ bản là chính mình tính toán, ngu muội nhân hòa lười biếng nhân chờ người khác tính toán.

Nàng tính toán chính mình lợi thế, cũng tính toán người khác lợi thế, tính toán người khác, cũng bị nhân tính toán , trở thành chơi cờ nhân, trở thành thắng kỳ nhân, trở thành người khác trong tay quân cờ.

Lần lượt tính toán, lần lượt lạc tử, lần lượt trọng đến.

— giống như nàng chưa hết nhân sinh.

 **43, Chương 40:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào năm ngón tay sơn hạ, xa xa liền nhìn thấy kia hầu tử ghé vào chân núi, lộ ra một cái đầu cùng một cánh tay. .

Được xưng Tề Thiên đại thánh Tôn Ngộ Không chính nhàm chán dắt quanh thân sinh trưởng cỏ dại, giương mắt liền nhìn đến cái kia quen thuộc thân ảnh, nữ tử này, mặc dù qua nhiều như vậy năm, hắn vẫn là liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra nàng đến đây.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Tôn Ngộ Không phát hiện nàng, ánh mắt ngốc lăng ngơ ngẩn nhìn nàng, miệng nhân kinh ngạc há hốc.

Nàng gợi lên một cái ôn nhu tươi cười, tươi cười còn không có chính hình, chỉ thấy trước mắt này — chết hầu tử, đưa tay rút mấy đám cỏ dại che ở trên mặt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu đầy hắc tuyến — này hóa nên sẽ không nghĩ đến như vậy chống đỡ, lão nương liền nhìn không tới hắn đi, vẫn là nói, này hóa là muốn lấy thảo đến giả bộ?

Ngao Thốn Tâm ý cười trong suốt tiêu sái đi qua, ôn nhu nói: "A, nhìn xem ai vậy a, nhìn như thế nào như vậy nhìn quen mắt đâu?"

Tôn Ngộ Không không hé răng, càng thêm cố gắng — giả bộ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tươi cười không thay đổi ngồi ở trước mặt hắn, ôn nhu cười, trên tay động tác lại "Mềm nhẹ" thưởng, không, là lấy mở mắt phía trước cỏ dại.

"Ôi chao? Này không phải tam giới gian vang đương đương Tề Thiên đại thánh Tôn Ngộ Không sao, trách không được như thế nhìn quen mắt, ngươi nói đúng không là?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt đầu khỉ, cười tủm tỉm nói.

Tôn Ngộ Không nhìn tránh không khỏi , vì thế sẽ không né, sờ sờ hầu đầu, cười hì hì mở miệng: "Thải, vị này nữ Bồ Tát đồ kinh nơi đây, không biết gây nên chuyện gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong tay lập tức rút ra chuẩn bị tốt khăn tay, dính thượng khóe mắt, làm ra một bộ lê hoa mang vũ tư thế đến, ai oán nói: "Ngươi này chết không lương tâm , người ta đặc biệt đến xem ngươi, ngươi còn làm không biết người ta."

"..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn tại thương tâm muốn chết "Rơi lệ", kiều mỵ mắng: "Chẳng lẽ làm Tề Thiên đại thánh, Đại Thánh gia liền quý nhân sự việc, quên sảng khoái năm cùng người ta..."

"Này... Này nữ... Bồ Tát..." Tôn Ngộ Không trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn của nàng biểu diễn, lắp bắp hô lên khẩu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nâng lên lê hoa mang vũ khuôn mặt, dùng hơi mộng ảo ánh mắt nhìn hắn, ngữ điệu ngàn kiều trăm chuyển, thầm oán nói: "Ngươi như thế nào còn gọi người ta 'Nữ Bồ Tát', muốn làm năm ngươi cùng người ta xem ánh trăng khi, đều gọi người gia... Thần tiên tỷ tỷ "

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong cuối cùng một chữ, vừa lòng nhìn trước mắt thạch hóa thân ảnh, "Phốc xuy" cười đi ra.

Tôn Ngộ Không phục hồi tinh thần lại, hổn hển nói: "Ngươi tới nơi này làm gì a, sẽ không là riêng đến bẩn thỉu lão tôn đi?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ tay, cười nói: "Ngươi thật thông minh a, ta thật đúng là riêng tới tìm ngươi không được tự nhiên ."

"Thải!" Tôn Ngộ Không ảo não thấp đầu khỉ, ủ rũ nói: "Không phải đâu, còn tưởng rằng ngươi là tìm đến lão tôn ôn chuyện đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn đáng thương hề hề mô dạng nhi, vỗ vỗ hắn bả vai, trấn an nói: "Đừng ủ rũ, ta trừ bỏ tới tìm ngươi phiền toái, còn thuận tiện đến xem của ngươi."

Tôn Ngộ Không giương mắt nhìn nàng, vô tình hỏi: "Lão tôn khi nào thì đắc tội ngươi ?"

"Không đắc tội ta, chính là đắc tội của ta nam nhân, hiện tại ta đến cho ta nam nhân báo thù tới."

"Ngươi nam nhân?"

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật đầu, theo y trong tay áo xuất ra một cái quả táo, một cái quả đào hỏi: "Muốn người nào?"

Tôn Ngộ Không cũng không khí, đưa tay lấy qua quả đào, "Kha răng rắc sát" cắn đứng lên, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Ngươi nam nhân là ai a."

"Thả chó cắn ngươi cái kia."

"Ân?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nuốt vào trong lời nói quả táo thịt, bổ sung nói: "Ngươi nói hắn bộ dạng so với nữ nhân còn mỹ, khẳng định thảo không đến nương tử, cho dù chiếm được , cũng tuyệt đối là cái người quái dị, sau đó hắn để lại chó cắn ngươi cái kia."

"Xích, không phải đâu?" Tôn Ngộ Không ngây ngẩn cả người, mở miệng nói: "Dương tiểu thánh là ngươi nam nhân?"

"Không phải." Ngao Thốn Tâm "Răng rắc" cắn tiếp theo khẩu quả táo, tay trái một cái tát đem kia con khỉ đầu chụp áp trên mặt đất, âm trầm sâm cười, nói: "Hắn là lão nương phu quân, ta hắn người quái dị nương tử."

"..." — khuôn mặt bị áp trên mặt đất, nói không ra lời Tề Thiên đại thánh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở đại trên tảng đá, đá điều cỏ đuôi chó, cùng Tôn Ngộ Không có một câu không một câu trò chuyện.

"Ai nha, Hải Sản muội muội, ngươi như thế nào gả cho Dương tiểu thánh đâu?"

"Ta liền thích mỹ nhân, kia nam nhân nếu bộ dạng không đẹp, lão nương thú... Gả hắn làm sao đâu." Dừng hạ, nói: "Đừng thừa dịp nước sờ ngư a, muốn làm năm, ngươi rõ ràng bảo ta thần, tiên, tỷ, tỷ, ."

"Thải." Tôn Ngộ Không bắt tróc hầu mao, phiền chán nói: "Đừng cho ta đề năm đó ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm sáng suốt không hề tiếp tục, khiêu qua này đề tài, hỏi: "Tính đứng lên ta hẳn là so với ngươi đại, ngươi như thế nào đã kêu ta 'Hải Sản muội muội' đâu?"

Nói lên này, Tôn Ngộ Không đắc ý nói: "Lão tôn tính toán qua, các ngươi long tộc, mang thai một trăm năm, đạt được đản một trăm năm, trưởng thành một trăm năm mươi năm, nhìn ngươi kia mấy tuổi, nhiều lắm chính là một ngàn năm, mà lão tôn trước kia là cái tảng đá, tự thiên địa sơ khai cũng đã tồn tại , cho nên lão tôn nên so với ngươi đại, ngươi thấy lão tôn cũng có thể tiếng kêu "Tôn gia gia" .

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm rút trừu khóe miệng, nhịn lại nhẫn, vẫn là không nhịn xuống, mắng thanh: "Thúi lắm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vòng vo chuyển tròng mắt, cười xấu xa nói: "Muốn làm năm, tiểu hầu tử ngươi nhiều thuần khiết a, còn có thể chu cái miệng nhỏ nhắn hướng ta làm nũng tới, thật sự là lớn lên lại không thể yêu ."

"..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm biết miệng, cầm cỏ đuôi chó trạc trạc hắn lông xù khuôn mặt, buồn thanh nói "Nói, có phải hay không cái kia lão nam nhân đem ngươi dưỡng sai lệch?"

Tôn Ngộ Không bị nàng biến thành ngứa , lắc lắc đầu, không chút để ý trả lời: "... Cái gì lão nam nhân?"

"Chính là sư phó của ngươi a."

"Thải!"

"Ôi chao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên phát hiện cái gì, kinh ngạc thấu tiến lên, nhìn hắn trơn cổ, hỏi: "Cái kia hàng da đưa cho ngươi đính ước vật, phi, hộ thân thạch đâu?"

"Sư phó lão nhân cùng lão tôn nói, đó là bình thường tảng đá, vốn tưởng sau khi trở về, lão tôn liền trả lại cho hàng da ." Nói tới đây, Tôn Ngộ Không rõ ràng có điểm khổ sở, "Nào biết nói lão tôn trở về thời điểm, hàng da đã muốn chết già , chỉ có thể nhìn thấy của hắn tôn tử, cùng hắn năm đó bộ dạng giống nhau như đúc, lão tôn đại náo địa phủ tìm hắn khi, hồn phách của hắn đều đã muốn đầu thai chuyển thế ."

"Nhưng mà đâu." Tôn Ngộ Không ngữ điệu vừa chuyển, vui cười nói: "Lão tôn đem tảng đá cho hắn tôn tử, nói cho hắn, đó là hắn gia đồ gia truyền, là hắn gia gia gia gia gia gia truyền xuống tới ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không quen nhìn hắn kia thực hiện được mô dạng nhi, phiên cái xem thường, đả kích nói: "Cười cái quỷ, ngươi năm đó cũng là bị người như vậy lừa dối , như thế nào, hiện tại nhớ tới đến có phải hay không tưởng một cái tát chụp chết chính mình a."

"... Không."

"Ân?"

"Nhớ tới năm đó kia ngốc dạng, lão tôn đã nghĩ nhất gậy gộc nện ở của hắn đầu thượng."

"..." — Ngao Thốn Tâm giơ ngón tay giữa lên, ngươi ngoan.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cảm tạ vù vù ném hai cái khỏa lôi o(n_n)o

 **44, Chương 41:**

Thanh phong từ qua, ngoài cửa sổ trúc ảnh theo gió chớp lên, phòng trong ánh nến thông minh. *.

Dương Tiễn ngồi ở phòng trong tự châm tự ẩm, ánh nến đưa hắn một người thân ảnh chiếu rọi tại trên tường, mang theo chút cô đơn bi thương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo năm ngón tay sơn trở lại dương phủ thời điểm, đã muốn ban đêm trễ thời gian .

Dương Tiễn ngồi ở trong phòng uống rượu, hắn màn đêm trung rũ mắt xuống kiểm, đại phiến bóng ma che khuất hắn biểu tình.

Cảm giác được của nàng hơi thở, hắn quay đầu, ôn nhu cười, trong mắt hàm chứa vô hạn bao dung, mở miệng nói: "Ngươi đã trở lại."

"A, ta đã trở về." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng hồi một cái ôn nhu tươi cười, nhẹ giọng nói.

Hai người ngữ khí bình tĩnh không khác thường dạng, giống như là thực bình thường đối thoại, mà trên thực tế bọn họ hai người đã muốn thật lâu không giảng nói chuyện .

"Dương Tiễn suy nghĩ cẩn thận một sự tình." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói.

Dương Tiễn cười cười, tươi cười mỏi mệt mà bình tĩnh, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi nói rất đúng, Dương Tiễn âm thứu, thâm trầm, giỏi về tâm kế, phải nhất thế đều đặt chính mình trong khống chế."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không chen vào nói cũng không nhìn hắn, khóe môi mang theo nhợt nhạt mỉm cười, ôn hòa tao nhã.

Dương Tiễn tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi hôm nay ra ngoài, Dương Tiễn có chuyện cùng ngươi giảng, ngồi ở chỗ này, đợi một ngày, cũng tưởng một ngày, rốt cục hiểu được Tam muội đối lời nói của ta."

"Thốn Tâm là Dương Tiễn thê tử, chỉ cần điểm này không thay đổi, ngươi sẽ tại Dương Tiễn bên người, Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ vĩnh viễn tại... Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người." Dừng một chút, Dương Tiễn cảm khái nói: "Trước kia cũng là Dương Tiễn ma chướng ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy tĩnh cười không nói, trong trẻo ánh nến chiếu vào của nàng trên mặt, hỗn hợp đèn đuốc sáng ngời, trở nên đen tối khó hiểu.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng thanh nhã khuôn mặt, mặt mày gian mang theo thản nhiên xa cách, trong lòng lướt qua một tia buồn bã, nhẹ giọng nói: "Có một số việc, là Dương Tiễn sai lầm rồi, bỏ lỡ liền không còn có bù lại cơ hội... Dương Tiễn hiện tại chỉ hy vọng tài cán vì ngươi nhiều làm một sự tình, đối với ngươi... Tốt đến đâu một chút."

"Năm trăm năm qua, là Dương Tiễn xem nhẹ ngươi ta trong lúc đó cảm tình, chúng ta cho tới nay, đều là ngoại nhân sở hâm mộ thần tiên quyến lữ, nhưng là trên thực tế, ngươi ta trong lúc đó... Cũng không giống ngoại giới suy nghĩ tượng như vậy tốt đẹp, theo ngày mai bắt đầu, làm cho chúng ta cùng nhau, buông hết thảy, Dương Tiễn hội thực hiện hôn phía trước đối với ngươi lời hứa, mang ngươi chu du tam giới, hướng du Thương Hải, mộ Thương Ngô..."

"... Ngươi có bằng lòng hay không?"

Dương Tiễn khuôn mặt bình tĩnh vô ba, nhưng mà cầm chén rượu thủ, lại bởi vì quá mức dùng sức duyên cớ, đầu ngón tay hơi hơi có điểm trắng bệch.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, ôn nhu nói: "Thốn Tâm là thê tử của ngươi, phu xướng phụ tùy, tất nhiên là nguyện ý."

Dương Tiễn khóe môi hơi hơi giơ lên, chỉ cảm thấy chúc quang mặc dù nhu uyển sáng ngời, cho dù không kịp của nàng khuôn mặt chói mắt

Dương Châu phong cảnh như họa, mặt trời mọc giang hoa hồng như lửa, xuân đến nước sông lục như lam.

Dương Châu chợ đêm lại náo nhiệt cực kỳ, phố xá thượng ồn ào sôi sục tiếng người truyền khắp Giang Nam mỗi khắp ngõ ngách, tiếng hoan hô truyện cười, náo nhiệt khó phân.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh giá quanh thân quán đương, thuận miệng cười nói: "Không nghĩ tới Dương Châu chợ đêm như thế náo nhiệt, như thế phồn hoa, chúng ta đêm nay cần phải hảo hảo chơi đùa."

Dương Tiễn lắc lắc trong tay chiết phiến, mỉm cười, nói: "Lần trước tại dạo Hàng châu chợ đêm, ngươi cũng là nói như vậy."

Này vài năm Dương Tiễn xem như thực hiện sảng khoái sơ hứa hẹn, mang theo nàng chu du tam giới, hướng du Thương Hải, mộ Thương Ngô, trên trời dưới đất cùng nàng, đi khắp mỗi khắp ngõ ngách.

"Thiết." Ngao Thốn Tâm biết miệng, nói: "Quên , gần nhất trí nhớ không tốt."

Dương Tiễn như trước phe phẩy chiết phiến, đạm cười nói: "Phải không? Dương Tiễn trí nhớ cũng không hảo, tốt nhất thứ tại Tô Châu, ngươi có vẻ cũng nói như vậy qua, còn có thế nào thứ tại..."

"Ngừng." Ngao Thốn Tâm bất mãn nói thầm nói: "Dương Tiễn hiện tại ngươi tựa như lão nhân dường như, thích nhớ lại đi qua, năm đó cái gì cái gì..."

Dương Tiễn nhịn không được nở nụ cười, nói: "Thốn Tâm ngươi lại càng ngày càng tính trẻ con ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nhợt nhạt cười, tiếp tục vừa đi vừa nhìn, bán có các loại này nọ tiểu quán đương cái gì cần có đều có, nàng liền đồ cái náo nhiệt, từng bước từng bước tinh tế xem qua đi.

Dương Tiễn đi theo nàng phía sau, theo nàng chậm rì rì tiêu sái , ánh mắt thủy chung chưa từng rời đi tiền phương thân ảnh, chuyên chú giống nhau thì phải là hắn toàn bộ thế giới.

"Đoán đố đèn, đưa đèn lồng a..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vọng đi qua, là một cái bán đèn lồng quán đương, quán đương thượng lộ vẻ nhiều chế tác tinh mỹ đèn lồng, đủ loại kiểu dáng, cái gì cần có đều có.

Không ít người vây quanh tại kia vô giúp vui, Ngao Thốn Tâm xa xa nhìn, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy trong đó nhất trản màu vàng hình rồng hình thức đèn lồng, chế tác cực vì rất thật.

Nàng nhịn không được dừng lại cước bộ, thấu đi qua, chỉ vào kia kim long đèn lồng, hỏi: "Lão bản, này đèn lồng bán thế nào a?"

Quán chủ là một cái trung niên lão bá, hắn dày rộng cười nói: "Cô nương, này đèn lồng không bán , đèn lồng thượng lộ vẻ tờ giấy, đoán đối đố đèn sẽ đưa ngươi, một văn tiền đoán một lần."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay thủ hạ đèn lồng hạ lộ vẻ tờ giấy, mặt trên viết "Tịch mịch Hằng Nga thư váy dài ( đánh nhất vũ đạo thuật ngữ )" .

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình — nha , thế giới này không bình thường , cổ đại không phải chỉ biết đoán đố chữ sao? Xài như thế nào dạng nhiều như vậy.

Không đợi nàng đem đáp án nói ra khẩu, một cái thon dài thủ theo nàng trong tay lấy qua tờ giấy, nhìn thoáng qua, thản nhiên nói: "Lão bản, này đáp án là 'Váy dài váy dài vũ' sao?"

Lão bản nhìn thoáng qua hắn tờ giấy trong tay, lắc lắc đầu, tiếc nuối nói: "Công tử đoán dược không sai biệt lắm, đáng tiếc vẫn là sai lầm rồi."

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười, cũng không nổi giận, lấy ra một văn tiền, đưa cho kia lão bản.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngắm hắn liếc mắt một cái, khinh bỉ nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi chẳng những biến thành không tốt lão nhân , ý nghĩ còn biến bổn ."

Nàng đắc ý cười nói: "Ta biết đáp án đâu, có muốn biết hay không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm giơ lên một chút ý cười, ánh mắt mang theo một tia chờ mong.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng sáng trông suốt ánh mắt, kìm lòng không đậu gật gật đầu, nói: "Tưởng."

"Hừ." Ngao Thốn Tâm đuôi lông mày một điều, nói: "Cầu ta a."

"Hảo." Dương Tiễn cười khẽ, biết nghe lời phải nói: "Cầu ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa lòng , cười nói: "Đáp án là 'Múa đơn' ."

"Vị cô nương này đoán đúng rồi, đèn lồng đưa ngươi ." Lão bản ở bên cạnh "Ha ha" cười nói.

"Xem đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận lão bản bắt đến đèn lồng, nói: "Ta đoán đúng rồi."

Dương Tiễn lại lấy ra một văn tiền đưa cho lão bản, nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, đáp: "Ân, Thốn Tâm thật thông minh."

"Thiết, đừng giống dỗ tiểu hài tử dường như." Ngao Thốn Tâm thưởng thức bắt tay vào làm trung đèn lồng, phiên cái xem thường.

Hai người tiếp tục đi dạo, lần này là hai người sóng vai mà đi, không giống vừa rồi là một cái ở phía trước, một cái cùng ở sau người.

"Dương Tiễn ngươi nói, Giang Nam tài tử, Hàng châu mỹ nhân, Dương Châu là cái gì?"

"... Dương Châu gầy mã?"

"Sai lầm rồi, là Dương Châu cơm rang "

"..."

Hai người câu được câu không trò chuyện, không khí nhưng thật ra hài hòa tự tại, dạo hoàn chợ đêm , đang chuẩn bị hồi sạn nghỉ ngơi.

"Cứu mạng a, cứu mạng a..." Cầu cứu thanh âm truyền đến, một nữ nhân vừa kêu vừa chạy, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo đã nghĩ ngã vào Dương Tiễn ôm ấp.

"A..." Nữ tử hét thảm một tiếng, ngã ngã xuống đất.

Dương Tiễn vẫn duy trì hơi hơi nghiêng người, tránh thoát nữ tử yêu thương nhung nhớ, ánh mắt lại nhìn phía Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có nhìn hắn, ánh mắt hứng thú nhìn phía trước mắt mặc dù ngã ngã xuống đất, như trước không thấy chật vật, tư thái tuyệt đẹp, phong tình vạn chủng nữ tử.

Nữ tử ngẩng đầu, khóe mắt phiếm ra nước mắt đến, lê mang hoa rơi đối với Dương Tiễn khóc nói: "Công tử, cứu cứu ta, cầu ngươi ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buồn cười nhìn trước mắt này trương Hằng Nga tiên tử vô nhị tướng mạo, chính là khí chất lại khác nhau rất lớn, kém cách xa vạn dặm, nghĩ Hằng Nga tiên tử trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng cao ngạo, làm sao có thể xuất hiện trước mắt này nữ tử giống như nhu nhược vô y, điềm đạm đáng yêu tư thái.

Dương Tiễn nhìn trước mắt giống quá Hằng Nga tiên tử tuyệt sắc nữ tử, nhíu mày, nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là mở miệng hỏi nói: "Vị cô nương này như thế kích động, cái gọi là chuyện gì?"

Nữ tử khóc nói: "Công tử, ta cùng người nhà ra ngoài trên đường gặp gỡ cường đạo, bọn họ giết chết ta cha mẹ, giết sạch rồi ta nô bộc, còn đem ta bán được thanh lâu vì kỹ, ta không cam lòng, thừa này không, phương đào thoát..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông tay, bất đắc dĩ đáp: "Nga? Vậy ngươi trốn tới , như thế nào không tìm quan phủ, tìm chúng ta khả không giúp được ngươi a."

Nữ tử nghe được của nàng câu hỏi, ngây ngẩn cả người, thân mình run nhè nhẹ nói "Ta... Ta..." Nàng run run nói không ra lời, như là rất sợ nàng, còn lặng lẽ hướng Dương Tiễn nhìn liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt dục nói còn hưu.

Dương Tiễn loạng choạng trong tay chiết phiến, rất là lạnh nhạt, tựa hồ không có phát hiện của nàng ánh mắt.

Nữ tử cắn cắn môi dưới, thu hồi đưa lên tại Dương Tiễn trên người tầm mắt, sợ hãi đáp: "Cô nương không biết, ta bị bắt ký bán mình khế, quan phủ không xen vào ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng cười, đưa tay theo trên người xuất ra mấy thỏi bạc tử đưa cho nàng: "Cho ngươi đi, hẳn là đủ ngươi về nhà, nhà ngươi bên trong hẳn là còn có bất động sản, kế thừa sau, tìm cái người thành thật gả cho, không phải cả đời không lo sao."

Nữ tử từ chối, nghĩa chính lời nói nói: "Không được, vô công không chịu lộc, ta như thế nào có thể lấy không cô nương bạc đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu đầy hắc tuyến — vậy ngươi ngăn đón chúng ta, cầu chúng ta giúp ngươi tính cái dạng gì a?

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, nói: "Vậy ngươi tưởng chúng ta như thế nào giúp ngươi a?"

Nữ tử nghe vậy hốc mắt hồng hồng, điềm đạm đáng yêu nói: "Hy vọng cô nương cùng... Công tử, đại từ đại bi làm cho ta đi theo các ngươi bên người, ta một cái thiếu nữ tử, vô y vô dựa vào, thật không dám một mình ra đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nở nụ cười, nói: "Vậy ngươi..." — như thế nào về nhà a?

Dương Tiễn không đợi nàng nói xong, liền mở miệng ngắt lời nói: "Tốt lắm, đêm nay dương... Ta mang ngươi đến sạn tìm nơi ngủ trọ, ngày mai chúng ta thuận tiện mang ngươi về nhà." Ngữ tất, nghiêng đầu đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Thốn Tâm về trước gia, ta sau đó trở về."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nếu có chút suy nghĩ nở nụ cười, ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ nhìn hắn một cái, ôn nhu nói: "Sớm một chút trở về a, bằng không đêm nay liền ngủ phòng."

Dương Tiễn hồi lấy cười, nhẹ giọng nói: "Hảo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, thoáng nhìn cái kia nữ tử nhìn Dương Tiễn u oán ánh mắt, cười xấu xa bắt được Dương Tiễn áo kéo xuống dưới.

Dương Tiễn nghi hoặc theo của nàng lực đạo, hơi hơi xoay người cúi đầu, khóe miệng đã bị ấn kế tiếp thản nhiên hôn.

"Không cho phép ăn vụng a." Hung tợn bỏ lại một câu, Ngao Thốn Tâm không lại bố thí một ánh mắt cấp quỳ rạp trên mặt đất nữ tử, không chút do dự xoay người rời đi.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cảm tạ vù vù ném một viên lôi, tấn giang rút nhiều nhưng kia khỏa lôi quay đầu trả lại ngươi. o(n_n)o

 **45, Chương 42:**

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười, bất đắc dĩ nhìn chăm chú vào Ngao Thốn Tâm bóng dáng, ánh mắt vẫn chưa từng di động, thẳng đến thân ảnh của nàng rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy , mới đúng bên cạnh nữ tử nói thanh: "Đi thôi."

Nữ tử cắn cắn môi dưới, run run đứng lên, tư thái nhu nhược, phong tình vạn chủng, chỉ tiếc bên cạnh nam tử khó hiểu phong tình, không hề phản ứng.

"Ai nha..." Nữ tử kiều mỵ kêu một tiếng, thân hình hơi hơi chớp lên, cực kỳ không xong, giống như đổ phi đổ.

"Cô nương không có việc gì đi?" Dương Tiễn nhìn về phía nàng, thản nhiên hỏi.

Nhìn Dương Tiễn không nghĩ phù của nàng ý đầu, nữ tử đáng thương hề hề nói: "Không có việc gì, chính là chân có điểm... Nhuyễn " nói xong lời cuối cùng nhất từ, ngữ điệu mang theo mềm mại đáng yêu làn điệu.

"Không có việc gì là tốt rồi, chúng ta chạy nhanh đi thôi, bằng không sạn chậm, sẽ không có thể tìm nơi ngủ trọ ." Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, xoay người bước đi, không ngờ bị bắt được ống tay áo.

"Công tử..." Mảnh khảnh tay nhỏ bé kéo lấy Dương Tiễn ống tay áo, nữ tử nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta tao kiếp nạn này khó, cảm tạ công tử đại ân đại đức, vô nghĩ đến báo, ta nguyện ý... Lấy thân báo đáp báo đáp công tử đại ân."

"Cô nương nghiêm trọng , này chính là nhấc tay chi lao, huống hồ ta đã muốn lòng có tương ứng, không này phúc khí nhận cô nương ân tình." Dương Tiễn ánh mắt khó lường nhìn nàng một cái, thản nhiên nói.

"Công tử cự tuyệt ta hay không bởi vì vừa rồi kia cô nương, nàng chính là công tử sở yêu người?"

Dương Tiễn nói: "Ân, nàng còn là thê tử của ta."

Nữ tử quỳ rạp xuống đất, sâu kín khóc, nói "... Ta, ta sẽ không cùng phu nhân tranh , ta nguyện cả đời làm thiếp, cùng phu nhân cộng đồng hầu hạ công tử, không tồn nhị tâm."

Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nở nụ cười, ánh mắt vô hạn ôn nhu, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Không được đâu, nhà của ta nương tử thực không thích ta trên người có những người khác hương vị, nếu ngươi theo ta trở về, chỉ sợ ta gia nương tử sẽ làm ta cả đời ngủ phòng.

Nữ tử đứng lên tử, ôn nhu chân thành: "Ta không cầu khác... Ta chỉ nguyện cả đời thường bầu bạn công tử, vì nô vì tì đều không oán ngôn."

Nữ tử đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, dùng kia trương giống quá Hằng Nga tiên tử mặt, dùng kia trương tuyệt diễm khuôn mặt, kiều mỵ cười nói: "Công tử, chẳng lẽ không tưởng sao? Chẳng lẽ ta không đẹp sao?"

Nữ tử môi đỏ mọng khẽ nhếch, nhẹ thở u lan, dịu dàng nói: "Chỉ cần ngươi tưởng, ta chính là của ngươi. .

Dương Tiễn rũ mắt xuống liêm, không nói gì.

Nữ tử vươn song chưởng vòng thượng của hắn cổ, ngữ điệu thiên kiều bá mị nói: "Thượng cùng bầu trời hạ hoàng tuyền, ta nguyện vĩnh viễn đi theo công tử, không rời... Không khí."

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người rời đi, nhưng không có hồi sạn tâm tư, cước bộ vừa chuyển, hướng một khác điều đường cái đi đến.

Dương Châu mặc dù so ra kém Kim Lăng, nhưng cũng là cái yên hoa phồn hoa nơi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt nhà này vô cùng xa hoa kiến trúc, ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến chiêu bài thượng chói lọi ba cái chữ to, "Di xuân lâu" .

Ngao Thốn Tâm mới vừa đi vào cửa khẩu, một cái mặc hồng nhạt xiêm y nam tử liền đã đi tới, thói quen tính lộ ra kháp mị tươi cười, nói: "Vị cô nương này có phải hay không đi nhầm địa phương , chúng ta nơi này không phải sạn, tìm nơi ngủ trọ thỉnh..."

Di xuân lâu bên trong son phấn khí, ti trúc sênh ca nối liền không dứt, hi cười trào hước, uống rượu mua vui, rất náo nhiệt, ti trúc quản huyền không dứt bên tai, đàm tiếu đối ẩm thanh rõ ràng khả biện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn thoáng qua đại đường bên trong không khí, xuất ra một thỏi bạc đề cho hắn, cười nhẹ, nói: "Không đi nhầm. Giúp ta an bài một gian phòng, muốn sạch sẽ điểm , lại chọn hai người lại đây."

Phấn y nam tử không dám tiếp nhận bạc, do dự mở miệng: "Này... Này... Cô nương, chúng ta nơi này..."

Xa xa tú bà nhìn đến bên này tình hình, vội vàng đi tới, nói: "Đây là có chuyện gì?"

Phấn y nam tử nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nói: "Mẹ, này cô nương muốn..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh gãy của hắn nói, đối tú bà nói: "Vị này mẹ, các ngươi sao lại thế này a, sẽ không là không làm nhân sinh ý đi?"

Tú bà dù sao kiến thức nhiều quảng, hơi nhất thâm tưởng, liền hiểu được sao lại thế này , chạy nhanh rạng rỡ cười nói: "Cô nương nói là làm sao nói a, chúng ta di xuân lâu nhưng là thành Dương Châu tốt nhất."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, cầm trong tay bạc đưa cho nàng, nói: "Kia là đến nơi, giúp ta an bài một gian phòng, muốn sạch sẽ điểm , lại chọn hai người lại đây."

Tú bà hoảng sợ, cơ hồ nghĩ đến chính mình lỗ tai nghe lầm , do dự mà mở miệng hỏi nói: "Cô nương, ngươi đây là muốn nam ? Hay là muốn nữ ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, cười nói: "Các ngươi nơi này còn có nam ?"

"Ách..." Tú bà dừng một chút, liền cười nói: "Nếu là cô nương cần, chúng ta có thể mau chóng vì cô nương an bài."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy lắc lắc đầu, khẽ cười nói: "Không cần, giúp ta chọn hai nữ tử được, muốn hội ca hát khiêu vũ trợ hứng ."

Tú bà gật đầu cười nói: "Hảo hảo, cô nương ta mang ngươi đi trong phòng."

Tú bà mang theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi qua thật dài hành lang, đi vào một cái tiểu viện, cười nói: "Cô nương, này là chúng ta di xuân lâu chiêu đãi khách quý tiểu viện, ngươi xem xem hợp không thích hợp?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn quanh bốn phía một vòng, trong viện gieo trồng giả hoa cỏ cây cối, chỉ có một gian phòng, nhưng phòng cũng rộng mở, bên trong còn thiết có ôn tuyền, coi như có thể, gật đầu nói: "Ân, có thể."

Tú bà nghe vậy cười nói: "Cô nương an tâm nghỉ ngơi đi, trong chốc lát ta khiến cho ta âu yếm nhất hai cái nữ nhi đến hầu hạ ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tùy ý gật gật đầu, tú bà liền lắc mông rời đi.

Bởi vì là buổi tối, trong phòng không có chuẩn bị trà xanh, chỉ có rượu nước, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngã chén rượu, uống thượng một ly, giảm bớt hạ làm khát.

Này rượu thật sự liệt thật sự, cay độc rượu dịch lướt qua yết hầu, làm mặt nàng có điểm nóng lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm nghi hoặc, kia rượu tựa hồ còn bỏ thêm điểm này nọ, đưa tay tróc qua bầu rượu, nghe nghe, liền không để ở trong lòng, chính là có điểm thúc giục tình dược vật, đối nàng mà nói cũng không lo ngại, thanh lâu ngoạn ý, nàng đã sớm kiến thức qua.

Không đợi lâu lắm, sau một lúc lâu, tú bà liền lĩnh hai gã mạo mỹ nữ tử tiến vào, đối Ngao Thốn Tâm giới thiệu nói: "Cô nương, đến đến, cho ngươi giới thiệu giới thiệu, đây là ta âu yếm nhất hai cái nữ nhi."

Nói xong trước sau chỉ vào hồng y, áo lam nữ tử nói: "Đây là đỏ bừng, vũ khiêu không sai, đây là u lan, giọng hát nhất tuyệt, cô nương vừa lòng không."

Hai người lộ ra tươi cười, nhẹ giọng nói: "Cô nương, có lễ ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ý nghĩ có điểm choáng váng choáng váng, căn bản không có nghe rõ ràng nàng nói cái gì, giương mắt nhìn hai nữ tử liếc mắt một cái, hồng y lãnh diễm, áo lam dịu dàng, vẫn là ít có tư sắc, chính là xem hơn mỹ nhân nàng cảm thấy không có gì cùng lắm thì, không nói trước kia gặp qua mỹ nhân, liền kiếp gặp qua mặc kệ là thần tiên, vẫn là yêu tinh, người nào không phải diễm tuyệt thiên hạ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm tình lập tức hạ tới cực điểm, hưng trí thiếu thiếu, vì thế một người cất một thỏi bạc, nói: "Ta hơi mệt , không cần nhân hầu hạ , các ngươi đi xuống đi.

Tú bà một bên nhận lấy kia khối không nhỏ nén bạc, một bên cười nói: "Cô nương, ngươi còn có cái gì cần, cứ việc đề a."

"Ừ." Ngao Thốn Tâm từ chối cho ý kiến khoát tay.

Tú bà cười nếu xuân phong, không dấu vết đánh giá nàng liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Ôn tuyền nước có thể thư hoãn mệt nhọc, cô nương cần phải hảo hảo phao phao."

Nói xong liền mang theo hai nữ tử bắt đi đi ra ngoài.

Mới vừa đi ra tiểu viện, trong đó một gã hồng y nữ tử nhân tiện nói: "Mẹ, nàng không muốn chúng ta hầu hạ, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ a?"

Tú bà định liệu trước cười nói: "Không quan hệ, vốn chúng ta di xuân lâu rượu nước liền có chứa thúc giục tình tác dụng, ta vừa mới đánh giá nàng liếc mắt một cái, nhìn hẳn là trúng, hơn nữa ta nhắc nhở nàng phao ôn tuyền, ôn tuyền nước là có khác thành phần , thêm cùng một chỗ..." Không nói hoàn trong lời nói, có điểm ý vị thâm trường.

Hồng y nữ tử nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cười nói: "Vẫn là mẹ có biện pháp."

Bên cạnh vẫn không mở miệng áo lam nữ tử, do dự mà nói: "Này có thể hay không không tốt lắm, nói như thế nào đều là nhân, việc này muốn truyền ra đi, chúng ta di xuân lâu..."

Tú bà đánh gãy lời của nàng, khinh thường nói: "Xem nàng kia mô dạng nhi chính là chút không biết thế sự quan gia tiểu thư, nếu là đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nào dám đàng hoàng, hơn nữa đụng phải vương công tử, chỉ có thể nói nàng không hay ho, ai làm cho nàng nữ tử gia gia chạy tới nơi này làm trò cười."

Dừng một chút, tú bà lại nói: "Vương công tử khả là của chúng ta hậu trường, nếu là phát sinh chuyện gì, đều có hắn hỗ trợ, không cần quan tâm."

Hồng y nữ tử tiếp lời nói: "Đúng vậy, đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chính là của nàng tạo hóa, trách không được người khác."

Áo lam nữ tử thở dài, không hề ngôn ngữ.


	31. 46-54

**46, Chương 43:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm thoát xiêm y, cận nhất kiện cái yếm cùng tiết khố, toàn thân phao tiến ôn tuyền, giãn ra hai vai, nàng tựa vào bị hơi nước dễ chịu vô cùng bóng loáng ấm áp trên tảng đá, thỏa mãn thở dài. .

Ôn tuyền nước nóng hầm hập phao nàng có điểm buồn ngủ, chính là thân thể không hiểu dâng lên một chút khô nóng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút buồn bực — chẳng lẽ nói. Cấm. Dục. Mấy ngàn năm , thân thể chịu không nổi một chút. Xuyên. Kích, không phải là như vậy một chút. Thúc giục. Tình. Dược vật mà thôi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở sâu, từ từ nhắm hai mắt thả lỏng nghỉ ngơi, hy vọng giáng □ thể dâng lên khô nóng.

Bán mộng bán tỉnh trung đột nhiên cảm giác được đôi môi bị nhân dáng vóc tiều tụy in lại vừa hôn, Ngao Thốn Tâm mơ hồ mở hai mắt, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đó là Dương Tiễn sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếm liếm phát làm môi, thân thể của nàng càng ngày càng khô nóng , vừa mới còn không biết là thế nào, hiện tại nhìn đến Dương Tiễn, lại cảm thấy miệng khô lưỡi khô.

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc nửa ngày, thản nhiên mở miệng hỏi nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi như thế nào..." Không nói hoàn lời nói, lại bị nhân ngăn chận.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng đầu lưỡi một chút. Nhu. Ẩm ướt. Của hắn môi, đưa tay gắt gao kéo lấy trên bờ nam tử cổ áo, ngột nhiên dùng sức lôi kéo, "Rầm" một tiếng, đem hắn kéo hạ ôn tuyền trung.

Nàng dùng hai tay búng Dương Tiễn quần áo, tại trắng nõn cổ đi lên hồi . Ma. Sa, cắn. Cắn.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt vi ảm, phản thủ nắm ở Ngao Thốn Tâm thân thể, cắn của nàng môi, hung hăng hôn lên đi, mềm mại tư vị làm cho hắn. Dục. Bãi không thể, nhẹ nhàng . Hấp. Doãn, liếm. Cắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hôn cả người như nhũn ra, nếu không phải hai tay gắt gao kéo lấy Dương Tiễn cổ áo, thiếu chút nữa sẽ ngồi phịch ở của hắn trên người.

Nóng rực môi theo cằm, tại Ngao Thốn Tâm cổ chung quanh vuốt phẳng đứng lên, sau đó hôn nồng nhiệt kia chỗ da thịt, thật cẩn thận dùng đầu lưỡi một chút. Nhu. Ẩm ướt. Hóa. Nhuyễn .

Dương Tiễn một tay gắt gao hoàn ở Ngao Thốn Tâm, một tay tại của nàng phần eo đi lên hồi. Yêu. Phủ, sau đó theo cái yếm vạt áo thân nhập, phúc thượng của nàng. Nhu. Nhuyễn .

Ngao Thốn Tâm khinh suyễn một tiếng, hai má nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ của hắn trong ngực, chính là vật liệu may mặc trở ngại, làm cho nàng mày hơi hơi súc khởi, hai tay bất mãn dắt Dương Tiễn quần áo, trong lời nói lẩm bẩm nói: "Hỗn đản, không cởi quần áo."

Dương Tiễn sâu thẳm con ngươi đen hiện lên mỉm cười, động tác bay nhanh túm đi hai người quần áo.

Thon dài trắng nõn hai tay Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người qua lại chạy, nhu. Niết, chích. Nóng. Hôn rậm rạp dừng ở thân thể của nàng thượng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa vào bên ôn tuyền cự thạch thượng, cổ hơi hơi giơ lên, trên mặt che kín đỏ ửng, nhẹ nhàng thở hào hển.

Dương Tiễn nâng lên chôn ở nàng. Ngực. Phía trước đầu, tách ra của nàng hai chân, đem thân hình chen vào đi, lại một tay lấy nàng ôm lấy, theo ôn tuyền nước. Rất. Tiến. Thân thể của nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh hô một tiếng, hai tay gắt gao hoàn qua hắn là cổ, thon dài hai chân vòng thượng của hắn phần eo, hé miệng cắn bờ vai của hắn — hỗn đản, đau đã chết.

Dương Tiễn dừng một chút, ánh mắt càng phát ra thâm thúy, thừa dịp nàng thả lỏng trong lúc, cung đứng dậy tử, hướng về phía trước. Mạnh. Rất.

Thoát phá . Thân. Ngâm. Thanh, tại trong phòng vang lên.

Dương Tiễn đột nhiên dừng lại động tác, bị tạp tại nửa đường trạng thái làm cho Ngao Thốn Tâm lược hiển phiền chán, thở hào hển mở miệng: "Uy , hỗn đản, động a..."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt u ám mà ngăm đen, gắt gao nhìn thẳng nàng, ngữ khí thản nhiên nói: "Ta là ai?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi thở, mê mang nhìn hắn, khuôn mặt nhân ửng hồng mà quyến rũ phi thường.

Dương Tiễn hô hấp căng thẳng, tối đen đôi mắt có một đoàn hỏa tại thiêu đốt, hắn tại Ngao Thốn Tâm môi thượng chạm vào chạm vào, lại nhẹ nhàng giật mình, thấp giọng thúc giục nói: "Nói mau."

"Dương... Dương Tiễn..." Ngao Thốn Tâm liếm liếm môi dưới, do dự mà mở miệng.

Dương Tiễn thanh âm mang theo một chút khàn khàn, thấp giọng nói: "Sai lầm rồi, là 'Của ngươi trượng phu' ."

"Ngô... Hỗn đản..." Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh suyễn một tiếng, cắn răng mắng, ngón tay tại hắn rắn chắc lưng hoa hạ mấy đạo hồng ngấn, ngay sau đó lại bị. Mau. Cảm. Bao phủ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xụi lơ tại trên giường, nhân thời gian dài . Hoan. Yêu. Mà hãn ẩm ướt tóc đen hỗn độn dán tại trên mặt, thân thể chính theo nào đó. Luật. Động. Mà. Dao. Bãi. , nàng cắn môi dưới, áp ngưỡng . Thân. Ngâm. Thanh.

Phần eo bị trên người nam tử dùng hai tay nhanh cầm chặt, của nàng hai chân vô lực bắt tại hắn trên người, Ngao Thốn Tâm thì thào mở miệng: "Ngừng... Đủ... Hỗn đản..." Đều. Làm. Một buổi tối , theo ôn tuyền đến trên giường, làm. Đến nàng hôn lại tỉnh, tỉnh lại hôn, hỗn đản, như thế nào còn chưa đủ a.

Dương Tiễn ôn nhu hôn nhẹ của nàng mặt, thản nhiên trả lời: "Hảo." Chính là động tác lại càng thêm. Kích. Liệt. .

Làm lại một lần nữa hôn mê phía trước, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể mắng thầm — nha , Dương Tiễn ngươi tên hỗn đản này, ngươi câu này đáp ứng rồi bao nhiêu lần?

Ngao Thốn Tâm mở hai mắt, giương mắt liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn mỉm cười nhìn nàng.

Nàng gối lên Dương Tiễn khuỷu tay bên trong, Dương Tiễn một tay vòng ở của nàng bả vai, một tay giúp đỡ phù của nàng sợi tóc, hàm cười hỏi: "Tỉnh?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn người, trí nhớ nhanh chóng hấp lại, mặc dù có điểm không rõ lắm tích, lại đủ để cho nàng hiểu biết đến cái gì hồi sự .

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười gượng , ngượng ngùng nói: "Ừ, tỉnh." Ngữ tất, nhẹ nhàng lui về phía sau, tưởng thoát ly của hắn ôm ấp.

"Tê..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm khóc không ra nước mắt — thân thể bủn rủn đòi mạng, này càng thêm chứng thật tối hôm qua đã xảy ra sự tình gì, nghĩ điệu cũng.

"Thốn Tâm, nhưng là không thoải mái?" Dương Tiễn lo lắng nhìn nàng, đưa tay muốn vì nàng ấn ấn phần eo.

"Đừng, đừng đừng..." Ngao Thốn Tâm không để ý đầy người đau nhức, ôm lấy chăn bông lui về phía sau.

Chăn bông bị rớt ra, lộ ra Dương Tiễn không che lấp thân thể, mặt trên che kín làm cho người ta mặt đỏ tim đập dấu vết, theo cổ chỗ vẫn lan tràn đến phần eo.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa thấy, càng thêm đại lực đem chăn bông lôi đi, sau đó cả người tiến vào đi — chết chết , nguyên lai là lão nương bá vương cứng rắn thượng cung a.

Dương Tiễn buồn cười nhìn trước mắt bao quanh, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc, tưởng bắt nó lột khai.

"Hỗn đản, không nên cử động của ta chăn..." Chăn bên trong truyền đến Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiến răng nghiến lợi thanh âm.

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ thở dài, nhẹ giọng nói: "Đừng đem chính mình buồn ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói lời nào, qua nửa ngày, chăn bên trong truyền đến nàng rầu rĩ thanh âm, "Ta sẽ không phụ trách nhiệm ."

Nàng đợi một lát, không có đợi cho đáp lại, vì thế lặp lại một lần nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta với ngươi nói, ta sẽ không phụ trách nhiệm ."

Vẫn là không có đáp lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm do dự mà theo chăn bông bên trong vươn đầu đến, còn không có phản ứng lại đây, trước mắt liền đánh xuống một bóng ma, theo sau đã bị nhân hung hăng hôn ở.

"Hô..." Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi thở hào hển, thở phì phì mắng: "Làm gì a ngươi, chúng ta đang ở thảo luận nhân sinh đại sự đâu, đừng đến đánh gãy a."

"Người nào sinh đại sự?" Dương Tiễn không biết khi nào thì đổ đến một ly trà, đưa cho nàng, nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền tay hắn, uống điệu chén trà, từ từ nói: "Chúng ta đây là gạo nấu thành cơm , ta tại lo lắng muốn hay không phụ trách nhiệm a."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt u ám, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi đã quên Dương Tiễn là ai sao?"

"Đương nhiên nhớ rõ."

"Nói."

"Hiển thánh nhị lang Chân Quân a." Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn tinh, chân thành nói.

"Còn có đâu?"

"Ân... Còn có? Đã không có."

Dương Tiễn nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn thẳng hắn, sắc mặt hắc trầm đáng sợ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, tiếp tục nói: "Được rồi, còn là của ta trượng phu."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt hơi nhu, vẫn là mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Vậy ngươi vừa rồi nói cái gì phụ không phụ trách nhiệm ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông tay, ngượng ngùng cười nói: "Ta kia không phải thẹn thùng sao? Cho nên chỉ đùa một chút, không cần để ý không cần để ý."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, không nói được một lời rớt ra của nàng chăn, một phen ôm lấy nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh hô một tiếng, hai tay chạy nhanh vòng thượng của hắn cổ, lắp bắp mở miệng: "Làm... Làm... Làm gì?"

"Tắm rửa." Dương Tiễn không xem nàng, bước đi hướng ôn tuyền ao, khinh phiêu phiêu nói một câu.

"A?" Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm ngạc nhiên, đợi cho nàng Dương Tiễn phóng tới ôn tuyền trong nước, mới phản ứng lại đây.

Ôn tuyền nước thư hoãn thân thể của nàng mềm nhũn, sau một lúc lâu, nàng mới nhớ tới cái vấn đề, buồn bực mở miệng: "Uy , ngươi sẽ không là tối hôm qua... Xong rồi sau, không giúp ta tắm rửa đi?"

Dương Tiễn cũng hạ ôn tuyền, không có trả lời, ngược lại mở miệng hỏi nói: "Ngươi vì sao lại ở chỗ này?"

"Ách..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói sang chuyện khác, hỏi: "Ngươi làm sao mà biết ta ở trong này a?"

Dương Tiễn thí nàng liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên mở miệng nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi, không nghĩ Dương Tiễn tìm được ngươi?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm khoát tay, cười gượng nói: "Làm sao có thể."

Dương Tiễn nhìn chằm chằm nàng, trành nàng có điểm chột dạ, nửa ngày, từ chối cho ý kiến nói; "Phải không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vụng trộm nhìn mắt Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi mặt, tuy rằng thập phần bình tĩnh, nhưng nàng cảm giác được hắn chính đang tức giận.

Hồi lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, đi qua đi, vòng thượng của hắn cổ, tựa vào của hắn trong ngực thượng, ôn nhu nói: "Tốt lắm, đừng nóng giận , ta nhưng mà là muốn tới gặp hiểu biết thức hạ thôi."

Dương Tiễn bị nàng ôm, bất động, cũng không mở miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng — hỗn đản, đừng cho mặt không biết xấu hổ, lão nương đều bị ngươi ăn, còn chưa nói cái gì đâu, ngươi còn dám cho ta sắc mặt xem.

Nàng đang muốn trở mặt, bên tai liền truyền đến một tiếng thở dài tức, tiếp theo thân thể bị ôm chặt lấy , Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe được của hắn thanh âm tại bên tai vang lên, "Đừng nữa làm cho Dương Tiễn lo lắng ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có lập tức mở miệng, hồi lâu mới nói: "... Hảo." — thẳng đến chúng ta tách ra phía trước.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: thịt biên độ hẳn là không tính đại đi, sẽ không bị khóa đi ⊙﹏⊙b hãn

 **47, Chương 44:**

Ngoài cửa truyền đến dồn dập tiếng bước chân, thanh âm trầm trọng hỗn độn, hiển nhiên là từ rất nhiều người tập hợp cùng một chỗ, thỉnh thoảng hỗn loạn chút rất nhỏ thiết khí chấn vang.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, gợi lên khóe môi, cười nói: "Vốn đang tưởng ở trong này ăn điểm tâm đâu, hiện tại chỉ sợ không được."

Dương Tiễn đạm cười, trả lời: "Nơi này không tốt, chúng ta hồi khách sạn đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn muốn nói cái gì, đã bị ngoài cửa tiếng vang đánh gãy , "Người ở bên trong, thức thời điểm liền đi ra."

Nghe ngoài cửa truyền đến ồn ào, Ngao Thốn Tâm tại ghế trên ngồi xuống, lười biếng bán nằm úp sấp ở trên bàn, cho thấy thái độ — vô tâm tình, mặc kệ , ngươi thu phục.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng mi gian hơi mỏi mệt, thần sắc trở nên nhu hòa, đưa tay vuốt nàng thật dài tóc đen, nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ, khơi mào khóe miệng cười cười.

Mới vừa đi ra khỏi phòng môn, Dương Tiễn liền phát hiện bên ngoài tiếng gào đột nhiên mà chỉ, tiếp nhận là va chạm đại môn tiếng vang, một chút một chút truyền tiến vào.

Chờ một chút một lát, "Oanh!" Đại môn gãy, tiểu viện ngoại môn đã bị phá khai rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tại trong phòng, đầu tiên là nghe thế một tiếng nổ, sau đó chính là ô ngôn uế ngữ chửi bậy thanh, đột nhiên đến đây hưng trí, đi ra cửa phòng vọng đi qua, nhịn không được phiên cái xem thường, mấy chục đại hán chen chúc tại tiểu viện ngoài cửa, người người tai to mặt lớn, khó coi a khó coi.

Nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm theo trong phòng đi ra, vốn đang tại chửi bậy đại hán, nháy mắt lặng ngắt như tờ, không chút khách khí đánh giá nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn này vài năm nơi nơi du ngoạn, dọc theo đường đi đã muốn thói quen bị nhân vây xem , hai người đều là khó được tuấn nam mỹ nữ, đứng chung một chỗ xác thực hấp nhân ánh mắt, cho nên đối với này tình huống cũng liền lơ đễnh.

Nhưng hiện tại, lại cảm thấy bọn họ ánh mắt làm cho người không thể bỏ qua, này ánh mắt căn bản là không giống như là đang nhìn một người, mà là đang nhìn nhất kiện vật phẩm, vẫn là có giới khả đánh giá vật phẩm.

"Hừ." Nhìn đến mọi người không có hảo ý ánh mắt, Dương Tiễn không hờn giận nhíu mày, hừ lạnh một tiếng, vẻ mặt hàn sương, đôi, trầm tĩnh sẵng giọng phải gọi lòng người lạnh ngắt. .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, thản nhiên nói: "Thật lớn trận thế a, chẳng lẽ ngươi tối hôm qua phạm cái gì ta không biết chuyện tình?"

Dương Tiễn hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói: "Không có gì, chẳng qua chém đứt một người tên là 'Vương công tử' nam nhân hai tay, làm cho hắn không cần tiếu dự đoán được chút không thuộc loại hắn gì đó."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nói: "Vậy ngươi nhanh chút giải quyết bọn họ, ta đói bụng."

Dừng một chút, lại nói: "Tùy tiện đánh cái bán tàn là tốt rồi, dù sao..." — thế gian chuyện tình, chúng ta đều không nên nhúng tay nhiều lắm.

Dương Tiễn tự nhiên hiểu được của nàng ý tứ, thấp giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn tự có chừng mực." .

Chiếm được Dương Tiễn trả lời, Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa lòng gật gật đầu, xoay người trở lại trong phòng, vừa ngã chén trà, bên ngoài liền truyền đến các loại tiếng kêu rên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm giống nhau nghe không thấy bên tai các loại tiếng kêu rên, thản nhiên cười, nhấp khẩu trà.

Một chiếc xe ngựa tại trên đường lớn trì đi, bề ngoài cũng không hoa lệ, thực bình thường, nhưng bên trong xe ngựa lại rất có Càn Khôn, phô thật dày nhung thảm, còn có một nhiên ấm lô.

"Như thế nào đột nhiên liền chuẩn bị tốt xe ngựa đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bán ghé vào nhung thảm thượng, đánh cái ngáp, từ từ hỏi.

Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Lần trước Thốn Tâm không phải nói, muốn thử xem tọa xe ngựa sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy cũng cười cười, ngược lại hỏi: "Ngày hôm qua nàng kia, ngươi thật sự mặc kệ ?"

Dương Tiễn cười cười, không trả lời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi cảm khái nói: "Nàng kia cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử chân tướng đâu."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng một cái, gật đầu, nói: "Xác thực."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôn nhiên cười, ôn nhu nói: "Cũng là cái mỹ bại hoại a."

"Ân."

"Nàng tối hôm qua nhìn ngươi, kia ánh mắt nhi a, thật sự là..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiền ngẫm cười cười, gằn từng chữ một: "Câu, hồn, oán, phách."

"Phải không? Dương Tiễn không lưu ý."

"Như thế nào? Mỹ nhân ngươi cũng không yêu nhìn?"

"Nhưng mà là hé ra mặt nạ, bên trong bao cũng bất quá là một bộ bạch cốt, có cái gì đẹp mặt ."

"Một khi đã như vậy, kia thủ hộ thế giới hòa bình, trừng ác dương thiện hiển thánh nhị lang Chân Quân, như thế nào không đem nàng thu? Ta tối hôm qua nhưng là riêng rời đi, lưu một cơ hội cho ngươi, ai biết ngươi vẫn là thả nàng một con ngựa."

Dương Tiễn trả lời: "Nàng là Lữ Đồng Tân chiếu Hằng Nga tiên tử mô dạng nhi họa đi ra , có chuyện gì làm cho chính hắn giải quyết được, Dương Tiễn còn muốn cùng ngươi lại du ngoạn vài năm, không nghĩ xen vào nữa này nhàn sự."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Nếu là làm cho người khác nghe được ngươi nói như vậy, chỉ sợ hội thất vọng đến cực điểm, không thể tin được ngươi chính là cái kia lấy thiên hạ thương sinh vì nhiệm vụ của mình Dương Tiễn."

Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, nói: "Vậy ngươi thất vọng rồi sao?"

"Hỏi ta làm gì, ta thất vọng không thất vọng lại như thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng cầm tay nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Dương Tiễn chỉ tại hồ suy nghĩ của ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình, đây là một câu đơn giản lời ngon tiếng ngọt, nhưng là theo Dương Tiễn trong lời nói nói ra, lại có vẻ hết sức trầm trọng.

Nam nhân vĩnh viễn đoán không rõ ràng lắm lòng của phụ nữ tư, nữ nhân cũng vĩnh viễn không biết nam nhân rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu nói dối, rốt cuộc lại có bao nhiêu lời ngon tiếng ngọt.

Thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, nam nhân lời ngon tiếng ngọt là hắn hứa hẹn; thật lâu thật lâu về sau, nam nhân lời ngon tiếng ngọt là hắn có lệ.

Nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm biết, Dương Tiễn nói không phải hứa hẹn, cũng không phải nói dối, chính là hắn thật là nghĩ như vậy, liền nói như vậy , bởi vậy nàng trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chỉ có thể tránh đi hắn ôn nhu ánh mắt, hàm hồ ứng một tiếng.

Bọn họ hai người tiếp tục chu du tam giới, chạy cho đại giang nam bắc gian, núi cao đỉnh xem xét mặt trời lặn mặt trời mọc, đại hải chi vừa quan sát thủy triều lên xuống, tùy tâm tùy ý, xem thế gian trăm thái.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở Hoàng Sơn phía trên, nhìn xa thế gian phồn hoa, nhẹ giọng nói: "Hiện tại chúng ta đã muốn kiến thức thái sơn chi hùng vĩ, Hoa sơn chi hiểm trở, Hành Sơn chi mây khói, Lư Sơn chi phi bộc, Nhạn Đãng sơn chi khéo thạch, Nga Mi Sơn chi thanh lương..."

Dương Tiễn đứng ở nàng bên cạnh, lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, nghe của nàng cảm khái, không nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bộ dạng phục tùng cười, tiếp tục nói: "Hiện tại ta mới phát hiện, chúng ta đã muốn đi qua nhiều như vậy địa phương, ta đều nhớ nhà."

Dương Tiễn thấp giọng đáp: "A, là cần phải trở về."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục nói: "Chúng ta rời đi lâu lắm , lại không quay về, chỉ sợ Hao Thiên Khuyển sẽ tìm đến đây."

Dương Tiễn khóe môi hơi hơi giơ lên, hiển nhiên cũng tưởng khởi Hao Thiên Khuyển lỗ mãng tính cách, cười nói: "Xác thực."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối với Dương Tiễn triển khai song chưởng, khinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cười nói: "Chúng ta đây trở về đi."

Dương Tiễn gật đầu, đang muốn khuynh thân ôm lấy nàng, liền nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm lui ra phía sau từng bước, thả người nhảy, nhảy xuống Hoàng Sơn đỉnh.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng giật mình, phi thân đi lên, vòng ở của nàng thắt lưng, phiêu phù ở biển mây trong lúc đó.

Ánh mặt trời thản nhiên buộc vòng quanh Dương Tiễn sườn mặt, góc cạnh rõ ràng hình dáng, thâm thúy đôi mắt bên trong ánh xuất liên tục một tia lãnh khốc ôn nhu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn một tay ôm vào trong ngực, sợi tóc bị thanh gió thổi khởi, phong phất động của nàng sợi tóc phiêu linh qua hắn thon dài ngón tay gian.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, song chưởng hoàn thượng Dương Tiễn cổ, "Bát" một tiếng, hôn của hắn sườn mặt, tiếng nói trong suốt mà hơi mang nhu nhuyễn : "Dương Tiễn, chúng ta về nhà đi." Nàng mặt mày khẽ nhếch nhìn về phía hắn, trừng thấu con ngươi, nguyệt nha dường như khóe môi, giống nhau có thể bị xua tan hết thảy vẻ lo lắng.

Dương Tiễn nhìn chăm chú xem nàng, ôm lấy môi cười cười, ý cười nhiễm thượng của hắn mắt, "Hảo."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cảm tạ trung 3 trung ném một viên lôi,o(n_n)o~

Thật có lỗi , ngày hôm qua không càng, bởi vì rất rút, căn bản đăng không hơn ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Vì thế a ngốc liền nhân cơ hội nhàn hạ ( cúi đầu, xin lỗi. . .

 **48, Chương 45:**

Trở lại quán giang khẩu, tại dương phủ cửa rơi xuống đất, còn không có đứng vững, Hao Thiên Khuyển liền "Ngao ngao ngao" đánh tới, ôm Dương Tiễn đùi, vừa khóc vừa cười.

"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân a chủ nhân..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu đầy hắc tuyến nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển, hắn tại Dương Tiễn bên chân lăn lộn xấu lắm, đang muốn trêu đùa vài câu, chỉ thấy Dương Thiền chạy đi ra.

Dương Thiền vốn ngay tại đại đường, nghe được tiếng vang, chạy nhanh chạy đến, gặp là bọn hắn đã trở lại, vẻ mặt kinh hỉ, "Tẩu tử, nhị ca, các ngươi khả đã trở lại."

Dương Thiền nhanh cầm chặt Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ không để, khinh nhíu, hai mắt đẫm lệ lưng tròng nhìn nàng.

Dương Thiền đôi mắt đẹp cảm thấy rưng rưng, mặc cho ai thấy cũng thập phần thương tiếc, Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng trấn an vài câu, lôi kéo nàng hướng trong phòng đi.

Mấy người ngồi xuống, Dương Thiền vẫn là cầm Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ không để, ngữ khí hơi u oán mở miệng, thận nói, "Các ngươi mấy năm nay đều đi đâu chút địa phương , có thể tưởng tượng giết chúng ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị của nàng ngữ khí rét lạnh phát lạnh, hảo kiên nhẫn trả lời của nàng vấn đề, tinh tế vì nàng giải thích du lịch tam giới khi gặp được nhân hòa sự, còn có các địa phương phong cảnh đặc sắc, rước lấy của nàng một tiếng thanh kinh hô.

Hao Thiên Khuyển thủy chung không cần ngừng, tiếp tục quấn quít lấy Dương Tiễn, thế tất muốn Dương Tiễn đáp ứng hắn, lần sau đến chỗ nào đều phải mang theo hắn.

Không bao lâu, ra ngoài Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng đã trở lại, nhất thấy bọn họ hai người, cũng là mừng rỡ, "Nhị gia, Tam công chúa..."

Mọi người tọa cùng một chỗ, tâm sự mấy năm nay chuyện đã xảy ra, cười đùa một phen, trong lúc Dương Thiền làm nhất bàn lớn đồ ăn, nói là tẩy trần yến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn bọn họ trước sau như một thưởng ăn hành vi, bất đắc dĩ rất nhiều, vẫn là cảm thấy thập phần vui.

Dương Tiễn vẫn chú ý nàng, theo của nàng ánh mắt nhìn đến mọi người hành vi, khóe môi hơi hơi gợi lên, mang theo một chút ý cười.

Dương Tiễn vì nàng gắp nhất chiếc đũa đồ ăn, nhẹ giọng nói: "Đừng nhìn , trong chốc lát đồ ăn sẽ bị cướp sạch ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhợt nhạt cười, nói: "Như thế nào, ngươi tại theo ta khoe ra sao?"

Dương Tiễn giật mình, hơi nghi hoặc nhìn về phía nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay chỉ chỉ trước mặt hắn chén nhỏ, đó là Hao Thiên Khuyển thưởng ăn khi, thuận tiện vì hắn thưởng một phần.

Dương Tiễn nhìn trước mắt xếp cao cao đồ ăn, bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu.

"Nhưng mà..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó nghiêng đầu cười, nói: "Còn thật sự tính ra, ngươi là của ta nam nhân, ngươi là của ta, cho nên ngươi gì đó hẳn là cũng là của ta, mà của ta..."

Dương Tiễn nghe đến đó, có điểm xấu hổ ho khan một tiếng, nhìn trước mắt thanh nhã khuôn mặt, thật dài lông mi đầu hạ nhợt nhạt bóng ma, đỏ bừng môi hơi hơi giơ lên, làm cho của hắn tâm không khỏi chậm vỗ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không hề sở giác, sát phong cảnh tiếp tục mở miệng, kiên định nói: "Mà của ta, liền còn là của ta."

"..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đẩy ra cửa phòng, không nghĩ tới hội nhìn đến Dương Tiễn ngồi ở trong phòng, hơi chút có điểm kinh ngạc, cười nói: "Lâu như vậy sẽ không thấy, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đêm nay cùng với Mai Sơn huynh đệ bọn họ không say không về đâu, "

Dương Tiễn hiển nhiên tắm qua , thay đổi một thân màu đen y phục hàng ngày, nghe được lời của nàng , mỉm cười, cũng không đáp lại, chính là nhìn đến nàng khoác ẩm ướt phát, nhíu mày.

Hắn đứng lên tử, kéo qua Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ, đem nàng ấn ngồi ở ghế trên, lấy qua làm khăn mặt, vì nàng chà lau đầu đầy tóc đen.

Cảm giác được đỉnh đầu truyền đến lực đạo, Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi thả lỏng thân mình, đột nhiên nhớ tới trước kia nàng cũng vì hắn đã làm chuyện như vậy, trầm ngâm một lát, nhân tiện nói: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao? Ta lần đầu tiên cho ngươi làm việc này khi, của ngươi thân mình cứng ngắc đắc tượng khối đầu gỗ."

Dương Tiễn cũng tưởng khởi khi đó chuyện tình, trên tay động tác càng phát ra mềm nhẹ, thấp giọng nói: "Đương nhiên nhớ rõ, ngay lúc đó Dương Tiễn rất là xấu hổ, chưa từng nghĩ tới trừ bỏ mẫu thân ngoại, sẽ có người cho ta làm chuyện như vậy."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nói: "Nói thật ra , ngươi lúc ấy thực đáng đánh đòn a."

Dương Tiễn nghi hoặc: " đáng đánh đòn? Chẳng lẽ Dương Tiễn làm cái gì..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, nói: "Ta là của ngươi thê tử, chúng ta hẳn là lẫn nhau thân nhất mật nhân, nhưng mà ta cho ngươi lau cái tóc, ngươi đều cương thân mình."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, đối với hắn còn thật sự nói: "Ngươi nói, ngươi có phải hay không đặc đáng đánh đòn a."

Dương Tiễn gợi lên khóe môi, bất đắc dĩ cười, hôn hôn đầu nàng phát, nói: "Ân, là thực đáng đánh đòn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, giống như bất mãn mở miệng nói: "Đừng có lệ ta, ta mới không phải tại với ngươi cố tình gây sự đâu, ta là tại lôi chuyện cũ."

Dương Tiễn nghe nàng chính đại quang minh vô lại dạng, cười khẽ đem nàng ôm vào trong lòng, mở miệng dỗ nói: "Hảo hảo hảo, đều là Dương Tiễn lỗi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự có điểm bất mãn , giãy dụa rời đi của hắn ôm ấp, "Đừng giống dỗ tiểu hài tử dường như."

Dương Tiễn không nhìn của nàng giãy dụa, ngược lại ôm chặt hơn nữa, thấp giọng nói: "Ngoan, chúng ta có rất nhiều thời gian, không vội nhất thời, này nợ cũ, có thể chậm rãi phiên."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hừ một tiếng, không hề mở miệng , tùy ý hắn ôm.

Dương Tiễn một tay ôm của nàng bả vai, một tay nàng theo của nàng lưng, sau đó tại nàng buồn ngủ khi, một phen nàng ôm lấy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn thình lình xảy ra động tác bừng tỉnh , phục hồi tinh thần lại, đã muốn bị hắn đặt ở trên giường.

Nàng chạy nhanh đẩy ra Dương Tiễn thủ, khép lại bị rớt ra áo, "Đừng, đừng đừng... Hôm nay mới về nhà, ngươi chẳng lẽ không mệt?"

Dương Tiễn cúi người hôn hôn của nàng khóe miệng, khẽ cười nói: "Trong chốc lát, ngươi chỉ biết Dương Tiễn có mệt hay không."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn cắn môi dưới, không nói, đỏ bừng nhiễm lên mặt giáp, mang theo động lòng người sáng rọi.

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn nhìn trước mắt hơi ngượng ngùng khuôn mặt, tươi cười càng ôn nhu vài phần, hình dáng kiên nghị khuôn mặt thượng tại ngọn đèn hạ hiện ra vài phần nhu hòa.

Hắn loan hạ thắt lưng, hôn ở Ngao Thốn Tâm đôi môi, thon dài bàn tay to nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve của nàng bả vai, lòng bàn tay lướt qua Ngao Thốn Tâm nhanh trí da thịt, làm cho của nàng sức chống cự một chút thất lạc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thân mình hơi hơi. Chiến. Lịch, nhẹ nhàng. Suyễn. Tức, trong lời nói thì thào nói: "Liền... Một lần a."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy mỉm cười, tay hắn chậm rãi theo Ngao Thốn Tâm gáy tử. Thân. Tiến, vuốt ve đến bả vai, đẩy ra của nàng quần áo, lộ ra bên trong hồng nhạt cái yếm.

Dương Tiễn cởi hai người quần áo, sau đó đặt ở của nàng phía trên, chích. Nóng. Hôn dừng ở của nàng trên mặt, Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu . Suyễn. Tức, thon dài gáy tử khó nhịn. Táo. Nóng. Giống như về phía sau ngưỡng đi.

Dương Tiễn đột nhiên ôm Ngao Thốn Tâm sự mềm dẻo thắt lưng, cúi đầu hôn tại của nàng tao nhã cổ thượng, không ngừng tại của nàng bả vai, kích thước lưng áo, xương quai xanh thượng lưu lại thâm tử sắc . Hôn. Ngấn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gắt gao bế ánh mắt, thở ra hơi thở cũng càng ngày càng nóng rực, phần eo giống như hòa tan bình thường, ý thức dần dần mông lung.

Dương Tiễn hôn lên Ngao Thốn Tâm, bàn tay cố định ở của nàng cái gáy, thon dài ngón tay. Mặc. Sáp. Tại nàng mềm nhẵn sợi tóc bên trong, hung hăng . Hấp. Doãn, khẽ cắn của nàng đầu lưỡi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một chút khí lực cũng dùng không được, tất cái lạnh run, chước. Nóng. . Suyễn. Khí.

Dương Tiễn cầm của nàng thắt lưng kéo hướng chính mình, dùng đầu gối tách ra của nàng hai chân, nhanh khấu của hắn thắt lưng, không chút do dự. Đỉnh. Nhập.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mạnh hút không khí, hai chân vô lực vòng thượng của hắn kích thước lưng áo, gắt gao nhắm lại hai mắt, theo Dương Tiễn . Đụng. Đánh. Mà. Bãi. Động.

Dương Tiễn thâm tình chăm chú nhìn sa vào tại chính mình ôm ấp trung Ngao Thốn Tâm, cúi đầu hôn lên của nàng sợi tóc, mồ hôi theo cái trán giọt rơi xuống, không ngừng . Rất. Động, đụng. Đánh...

Dương Tiễn ôm chặt lấy bởi vì kịch liệt dây dưa mà hôn đi qua Ngao Thốn Tâm, tâm niệm vừa động, đưa tay nắm khởi nàng trắng noãn như ngọc thủ, nhẹ nhàng hôn môi của nàng đầu ngón tay, cúi đầu mở miệng nói: "... Ngươi cũng là Dương Tiễn ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: trừu chết này tiện chịu, chết cũng đăng không hơn...

 **49, Chương 46:**

Chảy về hướng đông thệ nước, diệp lạc đều, thấm thoát thời gian cứ như vậy lén lút, chậm rãi tan mất, mặc bộ đồ mới, điểm pháo. một năm, một tuổi, dần dần tiếp cận, vụng trộm rời xa.

Yến tử đi lại đây, dương liễu khô lại thanh, đình viện bên trong cây bông gòn hoa rơi xuống lại khai, một năm mại đi, lại là một năm phương xanh lá mạ, tróc không được khi Quang Hào không lưu tình càng ra tay chỉ khe hở.

Ngày liền giống như thời gian qua nhanh giống như trôi qua, làm một ngày nào đó Dương Tiễn ôm trở về một cái tiểu hài tử, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới hoảng hốt gian phát hiện, một ngàn năm quang âm đã muốn theo nàng trong tay lưu đi; giống châm chọc thượng một giọt giọt nước mưa tại đại hải lý, của nàng ngày giọt tại thời gian lưu bên trong, không có thanh âm, cũng không có bóng dáng.

Dương Tiễn thật cẩn thận ôm đứa nhỏ, Ngao Thốn Tâm ba bước cũng làm hai bước tiến lên nhìn, tã lót bên trong tiểu oa nhi, đang ngủ say, nắm tiểu quyền đầu, miệng còn đáng yêu hộc phao phao.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy vậy, triển khai một tia nhu hòa ý cười: "Này đứa nhỏ thật đáng yêu, tên gọi là gì."

Dương Tiễn biểu tình cũng mang theo ôn nhu tươi cười, động tác càng thêm mềm nhẹ, nói: "Hồ muội lấy tên, kêu Tiểu Ngọc."

"Tiểu Ngọc." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng nhớ kỹ, lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn đến Dương Tiễn cương thân mình, cực không thuần thục ôm pháp, nàng che miệng cười cười, nói: "Để cho ta tới ôm một cái đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận tiểu hài tử, trong lòng liền nhuyễn lên, nhịn không được hơi hơi dùng mặt cọ cọ, lộ ra thỏa mãn tươi cười: "Thật đáng yêu."

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười nhìn nàng, nhịn không được cúi đầu hôn hôn cái trán của nàng, nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi muốn thích, chúng ta đây cũng sinh một cái."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, tránh đi của hắn ánh mắt, nói: "Ngươi cho là đứa nhỏ là muốn sinh ra được có thể sinh sao?"

Dương Tiễn thân thể thành thánh, Ngao Thốn Tâm là long tộc, hai người đều là thần tiên, muốn đứa nhỏ, cũng không phải là dễ dàng như vậy.

Thần tiên kết hợp, sinh hạ đến đứa nhỏ cũng là thần, bất đồng cho bình thường phàm nhân, lại càng không đồng cho cái gì tiên phàm kết hợp sinh hạ đến bán thành phẩm, trên đời không có ăn không phải trả tiền cơm trưa, muốn được đến sẽ có trả giá, không có ai có thể vô điều kiện cả đời hạ có thể trở thành thần.

Cho nên thần tiên muốn đứa nhỏ, trước suy nghĩ suy nghĩ chính mình công đức có đủ hay không, nói tiếp tiên duyên đợi chút phần đông điều kiện, bằng không thiên giới làm sao có thể chỉ có Ngọc đế Vương mẫu hai người có đứa nhỏ đâu, liền bởi vì bọn họ chưởng quản tam giới, công đức nhiều, đứa nhỏ tự nhiên nhiều.

Dương Tiễn cũng biết vấn đề này, nhưng hắn đối này không quá để ý, hắn cầm Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ, nói: "Dương Tiễn muốn một cái thuộc loại con của chúng ta, ngươi có bằng lòng hay không."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông xuống đầu, không nói gì.

Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói gì, liền tiếp tục nói: "Dương Tiễn nói như vậy, là hy vọng ngươi hiểu được, chúng ta... Ta định cùng ngươi, bạch thủ không phân cách."

Hắn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm thật lâu không có trả lời, buông lỏng ra cầm tay nàng, thấp giọng nói: "Thốn Tâm, đôi khi, Dương Tiễn thực nhìn không thấu ngươi, ngươi đối ta như gần như xa, trong lòng có hay không ta, ta đều không rõ..."

"Thật có lỗi."Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm ngâm một lát, mới giương mắt nhìn về phía hắn, lắc lắc nói: "Ta chỉ sợ, không thể cùng ngươi bạch thủ không phân cách..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn tinh, cười khẽ tiếp tục nói: "Chúng ta không phải phàm nhân, sẽ không bạch thủ không phân cách, ngươi phải nói, 'Ta định cùng ngươi, diện mạo thủ, vĩnh chẳng phân biệt được cách' ."

Những lời này làm cho Dương Tiễn nội tâm mừng rỡ, hắn tiến lên tưởng đem nàng ôm lấy, nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng tiểu hài tử làm cho hắn động tác bị kiềm hãm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng ngừng lại một chút, hai người nhìn nhau một lát, không khỏi đến độ bật cười.

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ cười, đành phải lui vì tiếp theo, mở ra song chưởng, nhẹ nhàng ôm nàng cùng đứa nhỏ.

Hôm nay, Dương Tiễn mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển, Mai Sơn huynh đệ ra ngoài trừ yêu , Dương Thiền cũng hồi Hoa sơn công, Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm Tiểu Ngọc tại đình viện bên trong phơi nắng.

"A, Tam công chúa, sẽ không là mấy trăm năm không thấy, ngươi liền sinh cái oa nhi đi?" Hồi lâu không thấy Ngao Bái bỗng nhiên tới chơi, trên mặt trước sau như một lộ vẻ tà mị tươi cười.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, cười nhạo nói: "Mấy trăm năm không thấy, ánh mắt của ngươi sẽ không hảo dùng đi, có phải hay không hài tử của ta, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn nhìn không ra đến."

"Chính là chỉ đùa một chút thôi." Ngao Bái ngồi trên tại Ngao Thốn Tâm đối diện, cười hắc hắc, nói: "Mấy trăm năm không thấy , có hay không tưởng ta a?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn hắn, nghiêm trang nói: "Ngươi ai a? Ta khả không nhớ rõ , nghĩ như thế nào?"

Ngao Bái vẻ mặt cầu xin, sâu kín nói: "Ta khả nhớ ngươi muốn chết, ngươi này không lương tâm , sẽ không thầm nghĩ tân hoan không cần cũ yêu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ cười nói: "Cái gì tân hoan cũ yêu , ngươi tại đây hàng ngũ bên trong sao?"

Ngao Bái nhíu mày, cũng cười , nói: "Ngươi sẽ không là bội tình bạc nghĩa đi."

"Bội tình bạc nghĩa? Ta như thế nào bỏ được đâu." Ngao Thốn Tâm trêu tức nhìn hắn, vươn một bàn tay khơi mào của hắn cằm, cười nói: "Đến, tiểu mỹ nhân nhi, cấp đại gia ta cười một cái."

Ngao Bái nhìn của nàng lưu manh dạng, lắc đầu bật cười.

Ngao Bái đi thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của hắn bóng dáng, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Núi xanh còn đó, nước biếc chảy dài, chúng ta còn có thể có cơ hội tái kiến sao?"

Ngao Bái khoát tay, không có trả lời cũng không có quay đầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không thèm để ý, nàng lấy tay chỉ đùa tã lót bên trong tiểu oa nhi, gợi lên khóe môi, tươi cười sáng loá, con ngươi bên trong cũng là vô bi vô hỉ.

Dương Tiễn giặt sạch tắm trở lại phòng khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn tại trên giường đã ngủ, nàng ngủ thật sự thục, Dương Tiễn mở cửa tiếng vang, không có cố ý thả khinh cước bộ, cũng không có thể đánh thức nàng.

Dương Tiễn nằm tiến ổ chăn bên trong, đem nhân kéo vào chính mình trong lòng, nhìn trước mắt thanh nhã tuyệt sắc khuôn mặt, nhịn không được hôn lên kia ngay cả ngủ cũng mặt nhăn mày, hôn một chút rơi xuống, cuối cùng đứng ở kia đỏ bừng môi thượng.

"Ngươi đã trở lại?" Ngao Thốn Tâm rốt cục bị hắn ép buộc tỉnh, đưa tay vòng thượng của hắn cổ, thân mình hướng hắn trong lòng đẩy đẩy, tìm một cái càng thoải mái vị trí, mặt tại của hắn trước ngực cọ cọ, mềm nhẹ tiếng nói mang nhợt nhạt ý cười, lay động hắn đáy lòng sâu nhất mềm mại, "Không phải nói, muốn ra ngoài ba ngày sao? Thế này mới hai ngày..."

Dương Tiễn mềm nhẹ thuận hoạt của nàng sợi tóc, cười nói: "Đem sự tình xong xuôi, liền trước tiên đã trở lại."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, mỉm cười cười: "Như thế nào, tưởng ta ?"

Dương Tiễn cúi hạ theo nàng sợi tóc thủ, ôm của nàng kia cái cánh tay càng thêm dùng sức, cười một cái nói: "Ân, nhớ ngươi ."

Dương Tiễn ôm nàng, suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, mới nói: "Tam muội nói cho ta biết, Tiểu Ngọc bị nàng mỗ mỗ mang về ."

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm hoàn ở hắn cổ thủ nắm thật chặt, "Hôm nay nàng mỗ mỗ tìm đến đây, đem nàng mang về ."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu, môi dán tại của nàng vành tai thượng hôn hạ, nói: "Không quan hệ, chúng ta chính mình cũng sinh một cái, được không?"

"Hảo." Ngao Thốn Tâm nở nụ cười, gật gật đầu, chủ động hôn lên của hắn khóe môi.

Dương Tiễn lại bởi vì môi thượng mềm mại, nhịn không được làm sâu sắc này hôn, hàm chứa của nàng đầu lưỡi hút, thẳng đến mặt nàng sắc ửng hồng, cũng chưa từng có nàng.

Dương Tiễn một phen đem Ngao Thốn Tâm bay qua đến áp tại thân thể phía dưới, đùi tách ra đến mang theo của nàng chân không cho nàng động.

Hắn hôn ở của nàng khóe môi, ôm lấy nàng ôn nhuyễn môi, nhẹ nhàng hút, hoàn tại nàng bên hông thủ dùng lực càng ngày càng nặng, Dương Tiễn buông tha của nàng môi, đầu lưỡi lướt qua nàng trắng nõn cổ, thủ dần dần đi xuống...

Hết thảy tựa hồ đều là như vậy tự nhiên, Dương Tiễn cực tới ôn nhu đối nàng hôn môi, ôm, sau đó tiến vào.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kêu nhỏ đứng lên, đối Dương Tiễn ôn nhu hoàn toàn không có chống đỡ lực, nàng rất nhanh liền thở phì phò bị cuốn đến tình triều bên trong, đi theo Dương Tiễn đang chìm nổi.

Bóng đêm yên tĩnh, như nước giống như trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, giường thượng hai người, dây dưa cùng một chỗ, phòng trong không khí bất đồng cho bên ngoài cực nóng.

Sau, Dương Tiễn ôm lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, làm cho nàng ghé vào chính mình trước ngực, nàng lúc này dày giống như một cái miêu mị.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một bàn tay thưởng thức Dương Tiễn nhất lũ tóc, nơi tay chỉ thượng tha nửa ngày, sau đó lấy phát sao cong của hắn trong ngực.

Dương Tiễn vươn một bàn tay ôm của nàng bả vai làm cho nàng nằm úp sấp càng thoải mái một chút.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rũ mắt xuống tinh, nhìn của hắn sợi tóc sững sờ, hồi lâu, nàng nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Dương Tiễn, nếu hôm nay ta chết , ngươi sẽ làm sao."

Ngao Thốn Tâm rũ mắt xuống tinh, nhìn không thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, chỉ cảm thấy đến ôm cánh tay của nàng nắm thật chặt, sau một lúc lâu, mới nghe được của hắn thanh âm, thanh nhẹ đạm.

Hắn nói — "... Kia Dương Tiễn ngày mai cũng sẽ chết."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cuối cùng kia hai câu, cẩu huyết đúng hay không?

Đang vội, lần sau thượng lại hồi nhắn lại o(n_n)o~

 **50, Chương 47:**

"Dương Tiễn, nếu hôm nay ta chết , ngươi sẽ làm sao?"

"... Kia Dương Tiễn ngày mai cũng sẽ chết.

Dương Tiễn chính là thản nhiên nói một câu, liền không thèm nhắc lại , thậm chí không hỏi nàng vì sao hỏi như vậy, hắn đem Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong ngực, gắt gao , như là phải hắn khảm tận xương tủy trung bình thường.

Hồi lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta cho ngươi nói chuyện xưa được không?"

"Hảo." Dương Tiễn chỉ nói một chữ, sẽ không mở lại khẩu .

Ngao Thốn Tâm thay đổi cái tư thế, rúc vào của hắn trong lòng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Có một cái quạ đen đứng ở trên cây, cả ngày không có việc gì, con thỏ thấy quạ đen, liền hỏi: ta có thể giống ngươi giống nhau, cả ngày chuyện gì cũng không dùng gì chứ? Quạ đen nói: đương nhiên, có cái gì không thể đâu? Vì thế, con thỏ dưới tàng cây không thượng bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi, bỗng nhiên, nhất con hồ ly xuất hiện , nó nhảy dựng lên bắt lấy con thỏ, bắt nó nuốt đi xuống."

Nàng không đợi Dương Tiễn mở miệng, lại nói: "Này chuyện xưa nói cho chúng ta biết, nếu ngươi tưởng đứng chuyện gì cũng không làm, vậy ngươi phải đứng rất cao, phi thường cao."

Dương Tiễn ôm nàng, ánh mắt u ám, cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Nửa ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngáp một cái, thấp giọng nói: "Ta mệt nhọc."

Dương Tiễn thu hồi khó phân suy nghĩ, cúi đầu hôn hôn đầu nàng phát, vỗ nhẹ Ngao Thốn Tâm lưng, "Ngủ đi."

Không bao lâu, chính là cửa ải cuối năm .

Dương Thiền lo lắng Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm bởi vì Tiểu Ngọc chuyện tình, tâm tình không tốt, vì thế nhân cơ hội này, tưởng tại năm sau mời nhất đại bang nhân, mọi người cùng nhau tụ tụ.

Kỳ thật lại nói tiếp, thần tiên năm tháng quá dài , thời gian nhiều lắm, thế gian ngày hội bọn họ ngược lại không thế nào qua.

Nói là mời nhất đại bang nhân, nhưng kỳ thật lại nói tiếp, nhân rất ít, vẫn là này người quen, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Na Tra huynh đệ, Đông Hải tứ công chúa Ngao Thính Tâm, Bách Hoa tiên tử, Hằng Nga tiên tử, sau đó vốn không có .

Cuối cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử chối từ không có tới, thân là nàng bạn tri kỉ bạn tốt Bách Hoa tiên tử, đương nhiên cũng không có đến.

Như thế tính ra, cuối cùng chính mình gia nhân cũng là nhất đại bang, mời nhân lại chỉ có cô độc mấy người.

Hạnh Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền một tay hảo trù nghệ, mọi người cũng không khuất tiểu tiết, vô cùng náo nhiệt , cuối cùng coi như là tân tẫn hoan.

Tại mọi người tán tịch sau không lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng đối bên cạnh Dương Thiền nói: "Tiểu cô, ta có chút nói cùng với Tứ đường tỷ nói, vừa mới quên , ta đi truy."

Dương Thiền sửng sốt sửng sốt, còn không có phản ứng lại đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn chạy đi rồi, nàng lăng lăng nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm bóng dáng, tiếp tục nói hoàn chưa kịp xuất khẩu lời nói, "... Hảo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giá đấu vân, toàn tốc đi trước, chỉ chốc lát sau liền xem thấy phía trước quen thuộc màu vàng áo giáp, nàng cao giọng hô: "Tứ đường tỷ, thỉnh chờ một chút."

"Thốn Tâm?" Ngao Thính Tâm nghe được nàng là thanh âm, dừng đấu vân, quay đầu đến xem nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở nàng trước mặt, hoãn khẩu khí, nói: "A, hoàn hảo vượt qua ."

Ngao Thính Tâm xem nàng nửa ngày, mới mở miệng thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm há miệng thở dốc, nhất nhưng vẫn còn chưa nói ra nói đến.

Ngao Thính Tâm nhãn thần lược có nghi hoặc, mỉm cười, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hoãn khẩu khí, có điểm do dự, cuối cùng vẫn là mở miệng nói: "Tứ đường tỷ, ta, ta có việc tìm ngươi hỗ trợ, rất trọng yếu."

Ngao Thính Tâm nhìn nàng, khe khẽ thở dài, vươn tay đến, sờ sờ Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu, cách sau một lúc lâu, mới nói: "Hài tử ngốc, ngươi có việc, Tứ đường tỷ đương nhiên hội hỗ trợ, không cần như thế thật cẩn thận đâu?"

Nàng ôn hòa vẻ mặt cùng ôn nhu ngữ điệu, làm cho Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm mềm nhũn, nhịn không được thản nhiên cười.

Năm ấy mùa đông bắt đầu, Ngao Thốn Tâm thân mình liền trở nên rất kém cỏi , không, phải nói thân thể của nàng không có vấn đề, chính là của nàng hồn thể mỗi một thiên đều tại lấy năm ánh sáng tốc độ suy thoái xuống dưới.

Dương Tiễn vì thế không chỉ một lần lên trời đình, tại Thái Thượng Lão Quân cầu phần đông linh đan diệu dược, dùng tại Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người, lại tựa như đá chìm đáy biển, không dùng được.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hồn thể càng ngày càng suy yếu, thanh tỉnh thời gian càng ngày càng ngắn, đến đầu mùa xuân, của nàng ánh mắt đã muốn hoàn toàn nhìn không thấy này nọ .

Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nằm ở trên giường, sắc mặt hồng nhuận mà không thấy tái nhợt, dung nhan như trước thanh hoa cao nhã, chính là của nàng hồn thể đã muốn là hấp hối hết sức.

Dương Tiễn ngồi ở bên giường, gắt gao nắm tay nàng, giống nhau không cần lực một chút, nàng sẽ biến mất bình thường.

Mọi người tại phòng bên ngoài.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi mở mắt, màu đen con ngươi một mảnh yên tĩnh, tại dần dần mất đi tức giận .

Nàng xem hướng Dương Tiễn phương hướng, bên môi dạng nổi lên một chút thản nhiên mỉm cười, "... Dương Tiễn, ta có lời cùng ngươi nói."

"... Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng thì thầm, ngữ khí trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, chính là trong mắt hiện ra bi thống thần sắc, "Đừng nói nữa, ngươi hẳn là hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi..."

"Không..." Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi lắc lắc đầu, nàng nhẹ giọng nói: "Không được, ta còn có chuyện không có cùng ngươi nói, ta sợ không kịp..."

"Không cần nói ." Dương Tiễn nắm chặt tay nàng, nhẹ nhàng mở miệng dỗ nói: "Chờ ngươi đã khỏe chúng ta hơn nữa, chúng ta còn có rất nhiều thời gian, không vội..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người không có một tia khí lực, lại như cũ kiên định lắc lắc đầu, "Không được, ta..."

"Đừng nói nữa..."

Bên tai truyền đến bên tai truyền đến Dương Tiễn hơi run run thấp giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy mí mắt thực trầm trọng, khai một lần khẩu đều coi như dùng hết phế trung sở hữu hơi thở giống như, nàng thấp giọng thì thầm: "Thực xin lỗi a, thực xin lỗi..."

Bên ngoài mây tản dần tối, mây đen bay nhanh, tiếng sấm cuồn cuộn, rất là điếc tai, không cần một lát, đúng là hạ nổi lên mưa to.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên cảm thấy rất lạnh, run run vươn không bị cầm thủ, vô lực ngón tay bắt được Dương Tiễn màu trắng ngoại sam, "... Dương Tiễn, ta rất lạnh, ôm ta được không?"

Dương Tiễn đỏ hốc mắt, trong mắt tất cả đều là đau kịch liệt quang mang, hắn nhẹ nhàng đem nàng cả người lãm vào trong ngực, cầm nàng trắng noãn như ngọc thủ, nhẹ nhàng hôn hôn của nàng đầu ngón tay.

Dù vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là cảm thấy rất lạnh, rét lạnh tâm đều đang run đẩu, nàng lẩm bẩm nói: "Kỳ thật ta thực sợ hãi, ta rất sợ sẽ chết, ta rất sợ một người..." — ta rất sợ chết về phía sau, vừa muốn bắt đầu một đoạn không biết nhân sinh.

Dương Tiễn cả người cứng ngắc, gắt gao ôm nàng, run run thấp giọng nói: "Chớ sợ chớ sợ, Dương Tiễn luôn luôn tại cạnh ngươi... Chúng ta hội cùng một chỗ, diện mạo thủ, vĩnh chẳng phân biệt được cách..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm như là không có nghe thấy của hắn nói, ánh mắt ngân nga mà sâu xa, "Kỳ thật ta, vẫn, luôn luôn tại tưởng, vì sao muốn sống ..."

Tiếng mưa rơi tích tí tách lịch, sắc trời đã muốn dần dần hôn ám , gió nhẹ không ngờ như thế tiếng mưa rơi, có một loại nói không nên lời bi thương cảm giác.

"Sau lại, ta rốt cục nghĩ tới." Ngao Thốn Tâm suy yếu cười cười, mâu quang sâu thẳm, ảm đạm không ánh sáng, nàng tiếp tục nói: "... Còn sống vì chết đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ý thức dần dần trở nên mỏng, nhưng là vẫn là cố gắng nhìn Dương Tiễn phương hướng, cứ việc nàng đã muốn cái gì đều nhìn không thấy , nàng chậm rãi nói: "Dương Tiễn, thực xin lỗi, ta a, ta là cái người nhát gan... Ta quá mệt mỏi ... Ta sống không nổi... Ta đã muốn đã không có sống sót dũng khí..."

Hắn hai mắt vô thần nhìn nàng, tựa hồ không có nghe rõ ràng lời của nàng, chính là lăng lăng nhìn nàng, thật lâu sau, hắn mới gian nan hỏi: "Ta đây đâu... Ngươi sống không nổi nữa, ta đây làm sao bây giờ..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa vào Dương Tiễn trong lòng, nhắm hai mắt lại, thản nhiên nói: "Dương Tiễn, đi làm của ngươi Tư Pháp Thiên Thần đi... Đem ngươi yêu, đem ngươi tiếc nuối, đều lưu cho mọi người đi."

Bên ngoài tiếng mưa rơi dần dần nhỏ, tiếng gió càng lúc càng xa.

Dương Tiễn nhìn trong lòng Ngao Thốn Tâm, cũng nhắm mắt lại, che giấu ở trong ánh mắt một mảnh tuyệt vọng, hồi lâu mới mở, hắn khống chế được chính mình run run âm điệu, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi, ngươi yêu ta sao..."

Sau đó, hắn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm mở to mắt, thản nhiên nở nụ cười, thanh tuyển mặt mày mang theo cùng hi lo lắng, miệng nàng môi giật giật, đôi môi nhất khai hợp lại, dùng hết cuối cùng khí lực, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "... Tuy rằng ta không thể lại cùng ngươi đi xuống đi, nhưng là... Này không có nghĩa là, ta không có có yêu ngươi..."

"... Thốn Tâm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi nhắm hai mắt lại, để ý thức biến mất cuối cùng một cái chớp mắt, nàng cảm giác được nóng rực giọt nước mưa giọt ở tại trên mặt, nàng muốn phất đi của hắn nước mắt, lại ngay cả nâng thủ khí lực đều không có , chỉ có thể mặc cho chính mình rơi vào trong bóng tối.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: này tiện chịu, ta theo buổi sáng bảy giờ mà bắt đầu gửi công văn đi , hiện tại mới phát ra đến.

Nếu a ngốc nói, đây là chính văn kết cục , các ngươi có thể hay không chụp chết ta a? o(n_n)o

Bởi vì tiếp tục viết xuống khứ tựu rất cẩu huyết , các ngươi muốn không ngại be, ta sẽ thấy viết mấy thiên phiên ngoại giải thích hạ chân tướng cùng bảo liên đến tiếp sau. Dấu mặt, này không tính lạn vĩ đi...

Còn có, hộc máu kia mấy chương thật sự không tính ngược nhị ca, hiện tại mới là ╮(╯▽╰)╭...

 **51 Phiên ngoại tứ mọi người thiên**

◇ **D** **ươ** **ng Thi** **ề** **n**

Của ta nhị ca là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, là cái lòng mang thương sinh anh hùng. .

Các ngươi có thể cao cao tại thượng coi thường hắn, có thể rắp tâm bất lương hãm hại hắn, có thể dối trá lừa gạt thương tổn hắn, nhưng không ai có thể hủy diệt hắn. Bởi vì ta nhị ca là trên đời này nhất kiên định nhân, không ai có thể ngăn trở hắn về phía trước cước bộ.

Nhị ca trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng đạm mạc hạ, có hằng cổ cô đơn cùng bi thương, ta khẩn cầu có người có thể gây cho hắn chân chính hạnh phúc.

Cho nên khi ta biết được nhị ca muốn kết hôn Tây Hải Tam công chúa làm vợ khi, là như vậy vui mừng lại là như vậy lo lắng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đó là cái giống hỏa bình thường nữ tử, ta chờ mong nàng có thể chiếu sáng lên nhị ca cả người sinh, thổi tán nhị ca đáy lòng rét lạnh, lại sợ hãi của nàng tính cách, kiêu căng tùy hứng, không biết cố kỵ, mà hại người hại mình.

Quả nhiên, đại hôn chi đêm trò khôi hài, xác định của ta đoán rằng.

Chính là không nghĩ tới, sau lại tẩu tử nàng thay đổi nhiều như vậy, nàng vẫn là giống hỏa bình thường, cố chấp kiêu ngạo lại nhiệt tình ấm áp, chính là từng nàng giống minh hỏa, hại người hại mình, hiện tại nàng giống ám hỏa, đả thương người mà không hại mình.

Nhị ca từ nhỏ nghe mẫu thân giảng thuật Hằng Nga tiên tử chuyện xưa, thói quen có tâm sự liền nhìn lên ánh trăng, Hằng Nga tiên tử lại giúp qua chúng ta, đối chúng ta có ân, tại ta sở không biết thời điểm nhị ca trong lòng đã muốn cảm thấy đối Hằng Nga tiên tử có hảo cảm.

Ta biết giống Hằng Nga tiên tử giống như trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng nữ tử cũng không thích hợp của ta nhị ca, huống hồ ta hiểu được, nhị ca đối của nàng ái mộ nơi phát ra cho mẫu thân, Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng mẫu thân là bạn tốt, nàng cùng mẫu thân đều là ôn nhu như ngọc nữ tử, nữ tử đối việc này luôn có vẻ sâu sắc, ta hiểu biết này cũng không phải tình yêu, nhưng nhị ca lại tưởng không rõ.

Không thể không nói, nhị ca hắn là tốt nam tử, là tốt huynh đệ, là tốt ca ca, cũng tốt trượng phu.

Nhị ca cùng tẩu tử bởi vì Hằng Nga tiên tử chuyện tình, phiền não rồi mấy trăm năm, rối rắm mấy trăm năm, nhìn xem ta lòng nóng như lửa đốt.

Tại bọn họ rốt cục mở ra khúc mắc cùng một chỗ khi, ta hoàn toàn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thoải mái nở nụ cười.

Ta biết nhị ca vẫn khát vọng có cái đứa nhỏ, chính là thần tiên sinh đứa nhỏ là cực vì không dễ chuyện tình, cho nên tại hồ muội chết thời điểm, ta khuyên hắn thu dưỡng Tiểu Ngọc.

Bọn họ ôm Tiểu Ngọc đứng chung một chỗ, như là hạnh phúc một nhà ba người, kia tình cảnh thật sự thật đẹp hảo, tốt đẹp làm cho ta rơi lệ.

Chính là không nghĩ tới, hạnh phúc thời gian cuối cùng như vậy ngắn ngủi.

Tẩu tử đi phía trước một đêm, đình viện bên trong kia khỏa tẩu tử yêu nhất cây bông gòn hoa, như là có biết trước giống như, một đêm trong lúc đó toàn bộ khai hỏa , lại tại tẩu tử đi ngày nào đó, đều tự nhiên hạ nhất , từ nay về sau lại không khai qua.

Ta đẩy ra cửa phòng thời điểm, nhị ca nhanh ôm chặt tẩu tử thân thể ngồi ở bên giường, nước mắt tuôn rơi xuống phía dưới điệu, ánh mắt không mang không có một tia ánh sáng, kia hình ảnh là như thế bi thương tuyệt vọng.

Nhị ca tại trong phòng hạ cấm chú, không cho bất luận kẻ nào tiến vào, hắn cùng tẩu tử ở bên trong suốt ngây người một tháng, vô luận bất luận kẻ nào khuyên nhủ, cũng không chịu đi ra.

Thẳng đến Tây Hải nhân tìm đến, Tây Hải long vương hóa ra long đang ở dương quý phủ đầu xoay quanh, rống giận, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi liền là như thế này chiếu cố ngô nhi sao?"

Tây Hải long vương uy hiếp nhị ca đem tẩu tử thân thể giao ra đây, bằng không liền yêm này quán giang khẩu. Sau lại nhị ca rốt cục tái nhợt nghiêm mặt theo trong phòng đi ra, khuôn mặt bình tĩnh, ánh mắt không mang, mang theo hủy thiên diệt địa tuyệt vọng.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm là Dương Tiễn thê tử, sinh là dương phủ nhân, chết cũng là dương phủ quỷ, nàng trừ bỏ nơi này chỗ nào đều không đi."

"Ngô nhi vì ngươi, biến thành có gia không thể hồi, có thân nhân không thể tướng nhận thức, hiện tại nàng đã chết, Dương Tiễn, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn không chịu buông tha nàng, không cho nàng trở về Tây Hải, nhận thức tổ về tông."

Cuối cùng tẩu tử thân thể vẫn là làm cho Tây Hải nhân mang đi , nhị ca lại đem chính mình nhốt tại trong phòng, hôm đó ban đêm, trong phòng truyền đến hắn tê tâm liệt phế tiếng la, tuyệt vọng làm cho người ta tan nát cõi lòng.

Ba ngày sau, hắn bình tĩnh đi ra, mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển, Mai Sơn huynh đệ mọi người lên trời đình, lưng đeo bêu danh, đi nhậm chức làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ở vào Chân Quân thần điện.

Ngay cả nhị ca trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng cao ngạo, nhưng hắn vẫn là cái thực ôn nhu nhân, mà tẩu tử chết, lại mang đi nhị ca sở hữu ôn nhu.

Làm biết được ta yêu thượng Lưu Ngạn Xương, trái với thiên quy, hắn đúng là như thế tuyệt tình, không để ý huynh muội loại tình cảm, đem ta đặt ở Hoa sơn hạ, ta không phải không oán hắn, nhưng không cách nào làm được hận hắn.

Của ta nhị ca, hắn thật sự rất khổ .

◇ Ngao Thính Tâm

Ta là Đông Hải tứ công chúa Ngao Thính Tâm, ta có một thực tốt tiểu muội muội, nàng chính là Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm là cái thực chịu nhân yêu thương đứa nhỏ, ngay cả có điểm kiêu căng tùy hứng, nhưng cũng hoạt bát thiện lương, ta thật tình hy vọng khả để bảo vệ nàng, làm cho nàng cả đời khoái hoạt không lo.

Tại nàng lúc còn rất nhỏ, ta từng mĩm cười nói, "Của ta tiểu muội muội, là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, tương lai phải gả một cái nhất có bản lĩnh đại anh hùng, ngươi tương lai phu quân, khẳng định là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, có một ngày hắn hội khóa lãng mà đến, trở thành Tây Hải con rể."

Không nghĩ tới, câu này mĩm cười nói bị nàng làm thực, nàng thật sự tâm tâm niệm niệm phải gả cái đại anh hùng, chờ đợi hắn khóa lãng mà đến thú nàng làm vợ.

Thật lâu thật lâu sau trong cuộc sống, ta vô số lần hối hận lúc trước, như nếu không phải ta đối nàng nói những lời này, có lẽ sẽ không hội làm cho nàng nửa đời đau khổ.

Khi đó rất tuổi trẻ, thật sự nghĩ đến anh hùng chính là tốt, lại không nghĩ tới, anh hùng tâm tư rất trầm trọng , có nhiều lắm bất đắc dĩ, nhiều lắm trách nhiệm, hắn sở quan tâm cũng nhiều lắm. Nếu thật sự cùng hắn cùng một chỗ , như vậy hội mệt chết đi, bởi vì hắn vĩnh viễn cũng không bỏ xuống được của hắn đại nghĩa, của hắn tâm quá lớn, lớn đến có thể dung hạ thiên địa, dung hạ tam giới chúng sinh.

Chính là ta hiểu được quá muộn , Thốn Tâm chung quy thích thượng Dương Tiễn, gả cho nàng trong cảm nhận anh hùng.

Thốn Tâm là cái cố chấp đứa nhỏ, cảm tình chuyên nhất, hơn nữa chết chuyển rúc vào sừng trâu, không đụng nam tường tâm bất tử là tính cách, nàng tại cảm tình trong thế giới rất là tiên minh, yêu chính là yêu , không thương chính là không thương, sẽ không dễ dàng thay đổi, nếu ai được đến của nàng yêu, khẳng định hội thực hạnh phúc.

Thốn Tâm vì hắn buông tha cho rất nhiều, thành Thiên đình truy nã khâm mệnh tội phạm quan trọng, không nhà để về, bị rất nhiều khổ, cuối cùng vì gả hắn biến thành còn có gia không thể hồi, có thân nhân không thể gặp lại, nhưng vẫn nghĩa vô phản cố.

Nàng tại hôn sau thay đổi rất nhiều, trưởng thành, mỗi lần nhìn đến nàng ta đều cực kỳ đau lòng, của ta tiểu muội muội a, ta đã thấy nàng đàng hoàng cười to, ngọt cười khẽ, tri kỷ mỉm cười, lại theo không nghĩ tới có một ngày hội kiến đến nàng ẩn nhẫn, thật cẩn thận cười.

Như thế cũng không sao, không nghĩ tới cuối cùng nàng thế nhưng tại dương phủ cô đơn chết đi, bên người ngay cả một cái huyết mạch thân nhân đều không có.

Nàng sáng sớm chỉ biết hội như thế, trách không được, trách không được, ngày đó nàng thỉnh cầu ta hai kiện sự.

"Chuyện thứ nhất, về sau vô luận phát sinh chuyện gì, thỉnh Tứ đường tỷ giúp ta khuyên nhủ phụ vương, nói cho nàng, hết thảy đều là Thốn Tâm bất hiếu. Chuyện thứ hai, này tín thượng có ghi, nhưng ngươi không cần hiện tại sách, ba trăm năm sau, Dương Tiễn có nhất khó, ngươi lại sách."

Chuyện thứ nhất, chính là khuyên can Tây Hải long vương, không cần bởi vì của nàng chết, mà giận chó đánh mèo Dương Tiễn.

Chuyện thứ hai...

Ba trăm năm sau, ta cầm Tây Hải Tam công chúa tự tay viết di thư đi tới thiên đình, giúp nàng trạng cáo Dương Tiễn, tư giáng mưa to tai họa dân chúng, lại đem lấy câu hoa tiêu chuyện tình toàn bộ đổ lên trên người nàng.

Thốn Tâm bởi vậy bị biếm vì bình thường long tộc, trọn đời không thể rời đi Tây Hải từng bước, nhưng thấy này đã qua đời nhiều năm, cho nên muốn đem nàng tại long cung hoàng tộc phổ thượng xoá tên, sau đó đem của nàng long thể thiên ra Tây Hải.

Của nàng long thể theo mang về đến một khắc khởi, hay dùng long tộc mật pháp bảo tồn đứng lên, có thể duy trì thượng vạn năm không thay đổi, nhưng mà khi ta đi theo mọi người mở ra Tây Hải long cung mộ thất, lại phát hiện Thốn Tâm long thể đã muốn không thấy bóng dáng.

Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới, năm đó ta tùy Tây Hải mọi người lĩnh hồi Thốn Tâm long thể khi, Dương Tiễn nói trong lời nói — Ngao Thốn Tâm là Dương Tiễn thê tử, sinh là dương phủ nhân, chết cũng là dương phủ quỷ, nàng trừ bỏ nơi này chỗ nào đều không đi.

Thôi thôi, tại Dương Tiễn chỗ cũng tốt, ít nhất sẽ không tha tại cái gì không biết tên địa phương. Thốn Tâm ngay cả trước khi chết đều chỉ vì Dương Tiễn suy nghĩ, có thể ở lại Dương Tiễn bên người, cũng là nàng trong lòng sở hướng.

Chính là làm Dương Tiễn lại đây thảo muốn Thốn Tâm long thể khi, ta vạn phần ngạc nhiên, không ở Tây Hải, cũng không tại Dương Tiễn nơi đó, Thốn Tâm, của ngươi long thể rốt cuộc người nào vậy.

Chẳng lẽ, thế giới này đối với ngươi muốn như thế bất công, ngươi đã muốn mất đi sinh mệnh, mất đi ở lại Tây Hải tư cách, mất đi hoàng tộc danh hiệu, hiện tại ngay cả chính mình long thể đều phải mất đi sao?

Ta vô lực ngã ngồi dưới đất, rơi lệ vẻ mặt, nước mắt trông được đến Dương Tiễn rời đi bóng dáng, bên tai truyền đến Tây Hải Vương mẫu thống thiết nội tâm khóc kêu: ta kia đáng thương nhi a, nhịn không được hàm chứa oán hận, tê tâm liệt phế hô to, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi có biết ai vậy lỗi sao? Là ngươi lỗi a, ngươi âm hồn không tiêu tan, hiện tại nàng cái gì đều không có , cái gì đều không có , ngươi vừa lòng sao? Ngươi vừa lòng sao..."

Nhìn hắn cũng không quay đầu lại bóng dáng, ta yên lặng trong lòng trung khẩn cầu trời xanh, tuy rằng Thốn Tâm hồn thể suy nhược, thần hồn câu diệt mà chết, không có khả năng có kiếp sau, nhưng ta vẫn thành tâm khẩn cầu.

— như có kiếp sau, chỉ mong của ta tiểu muội muội, không cần lại gặp cái gì anh hùng, cũng sẽ không lại có cái gì đứa ngốc nói cho nàng, anh hùng là của nàng phu quân. Nàng hội gả cho một cái hoặc xuất sắc hoặc bình thường nam tử, hắn hội thực yêu nàng, nàng cũng sẽ thực thương hắn, nàng hội thường thường thản nhiên, vui vui vẻ vẻ , vô ưu vô lự sinh hoạt, sau đó bọn họ hội thực hạnh phúc.

◇ Tôn Ngộ Không

Lão tôn nãi thiên địa sở sinh, thạch trung dựng dục, không cha không mẹ, không quen vô cớ.

Lúc còn rất nhỏ, nhìn đến Hoa Quả sơn thượng hầu tử nhóm để nhưng mà này lên trời pháp qui tắc, sinh lão bệnh tử, các hữu ưu phiền, lão tôn độc thân một người rời đi Hoa Quả sơn, tìm kiếm tiên nhân bái sư học nghệ.

Tại trên đường gặp Hải Sản muội muội, nàng sở trợ, bái Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân biến thành Bồ Đề tổ sư vi sư, học xong Địa Sát Thất Thập Nhị Biến cùng Cân Đấu Vân.

Sau lại không quen nhìn thiên đình này xấu xa sự, hạ giới tự xưng Tề Thiên đại thánh, đại nháo thiên cung, cùng Như Lai phật tổ đấu pháp, bị đặt ở Ngũ Hành Sơn hạ năm trăm nhiều năm.

Năm trăm trong năm Hải Sản muội muội thường dẫn theo hoa quả điểm tâm lại đây, nói chuyện phiếm pha trò, lão tôn xài được tâm , tán gẫu vui vẻ , liền đem nàng dẫn vì tri kỷ — đương nhiên, đây là tư dưới, trừ bỏ lão tôn, ngay cả Hải Sản muội muội cũng không biết.

Năm trăm năm sau, kinh Quan Thế Âm Bồ Tát làm phép, bảo hộ Đường Tăng tây thiên lấy kinh nghiệm, trải qua cửu cửu tám mươi mốt khó, thu hồi thực kinh sẽ thành chính quả, bị phong làm Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật.

Mỗ thiên đột nhiên nhớ tới Hải Sản muội muội điểm tâm, lão tôn mới nhớ tới kia tri kỷ thật lâu không thấy bóng người , tra xét một phen, thải, Hải Sản muội muội nam nhân — Dương tiểu thánh, thành Tư Pháp Thiên Thần .

Lão tôn nghĩ chẳng lẽ Hải Sản muội muội tìm được rồi nhiều hấp dẫn mỹ nam tử, đem hắn quăng, Tư Pháp Thiên Thần nhưng là muốn không thê tử mẹ goá con côi nam nhân mới có thể làm .

Lại tra xét một phen, thải, càng khủng bố , Hải Sản muội muội đã muốn đã chết, vẫn là thần hồn câu diệt đâu.

Đối với của nàng chết, tam giới nhưng là truyền điên rồi, cái gì Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân vì làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, bức tử thê tử của chính mình; cái gì Ngao Thốn Tâm vì Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân tiền đồ, tự sát thân vong ; cái gì... Thải, cái gì loạn thất bát tao gì đó.

Sau đó cơ duyên xảo hợp lão tôn tìm được rồi năm đó Hải Sản muội muội gia Táo quân, phát hiện — càng thêm loạn thất bát tao chân tướng.

Làm cái gì a, phiền chán trảo trảo đỉnh đầu mấy căn hầu mao, trên đời này tình yêu là cái gì ngoạn ý, may mắn lúc trước lão Tôn Lập thành Phật .

Liền bởi vì một cái cái gì Hằng Nga tiên tử, Hải Sản muội muội cùng Dương tiểu thánh rối rắm mấy trăm năm, cũng không ngại phiền.

Huống hồ dựa theo Hải Sản muội muội tính tình, nàng hẳn là hội trực tiếp kháp Dương tiểu thánh lỗ tai, rống to: "Cưới lão nương, còn muốn khác nữ nhân, ngươi không muốn sống chăng là đi?" Rống hoàn sau, nàng hẳn là còn có thể đối với Dương tiểu thánh đá thượng hai chân, mắng: "Nói cho ngươi, ngươi là của ta nam nhân, về sau còn muốn trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, liền rửa cổ chờ xem."

Cho nên theo người khác trong lời nói biết được Hải Sản muội muội là cái ôn nhu nhàn thục hảo thê tử, lão tôn thật sự nghĩ mãi không thông, chẳng lẽ lão tôn tìm lầm người? Quên đi, lão tôn cũng không đi lý giải , tuy rằng biết Dương tiểu thánh sẽ không giết hại Hải Sản muội muội, nhưng mặc kệ nói như thế nào, Hải Sản muội muội khẳng định là chịu hắn khi dễ , làm hảo tri kỷ liền hay là muốn tìm xem Dương tiểu thánh phiền toái, vì nàng báo thù.

Nhưng mà, lão tôn nhớ rõ cuối cùng một lần thấy nàng, nàng giống như nói qua, "Cảnh cáo ngươi a, về sau mặc kệ xảy ra chuyện gì, không cho phép khi dễ nhà của ta nam nhân, bằng không có ngươi hảo xem."

Nhưng là lão tôn đầu qua tại mới trước đây bị lừa choáng váng, phi, là bị lừa hơn, nhớ sự không rõ, nàng nói cái gì đều không nhớ rõ , vẫn là tiếp tục tìm Dương tiểu thánh phiền toái tốt lắm.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: ngươi đã nhóm không ngại cẩu huyết, thiên lôi cái gì, vậy không be đi

Trước kia thực không tính ngược nhị ca, đây mới là a

Về sau kịch tình hẳn là hội cẩu huyết cuồn cuộn, thiên lôi chấn chấn a, o(n_n)o~

 **52 Phiên ngoại ngũ Ngao Bái**

Rất nhiều năm rất nhiều năm trôi qua, ta như trước nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên thấy nàng tình cảnh, khi đó ta còn không gọi Ngao Bái, ta là Đông Hải long cung tam thái tử — Ngao Bính.

Ngày đó ta tu luyện không chuyên tâm bị phụ vương quở trách, tránh ở đại san hô mặt sau, vụng trộm khóc, không dám để cho người khác thấy, bởi vì phụ vương nói, ngươi là Đông Hải tam thái tử, ngươi chỉ có thể đổ máu mà không thể rơi lệ.

Mà nàng đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta, mặc một thân phấn hồng sắc xiêm y, không công tịnh tịnh tiểu viên mặt, một đầu ô phát, thúc một cái phấn hồng sắc phát cô, phát cô thượng còn xuyết đầy màu trắng hoa nhỏ.

Nàng phủ □ tử để sát vào của ta mặt, mở to con mắt nhi chú ý nhìn của ta ánh mắt, liền giống nhau hướng trong lòng ta giáo huấn một loại dùng ta phấn chấn lực lượng.

Nàng chu cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, ra vẻ thành thục vỗ vỗ của ta bả vai, dùng khăn tay cho ta lau khô nước mắt.

Nàng lôi kéo ta ngồi trên quy Thừa tướng quy xác, đen thùi nước sơn lượng ánh mắt cùng kia tinh xảo môi, hàm chứa thiên chân mỉm cười.

Nàng đi thời điểm, ta cố lấy dũng khí đi qua đi, kéo tay nàng.

"Ngươi là ai, ta là Đông Hải tam thái tử Ngao Bính. Ta thực thích ngươi, ngươi làm của ta Vương phi, được không?"

Nàng như nước trong veo mắt to hướng ta bướng bỉnh chớp, cái mũi lược lược thượng kiều, hiển lộ ra một bộ nghiêm túc bộ dáng, "Không được, ta tương lai phải gả một cái nhất có bản lĩnh đại anh hùng, ta tương lai phu quân, khẳng định là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, có một ngày hắn hội khóa lãng mà đến, trở thành Tây Hải con rể."

"Ta không phải đại anh hùng, nhưng là ta sẽ đối với ngươi tốt lắm tốt lắm, so với ai khác đều hảo."

"Nhưng là... Ta muốn gả cho một cái đại anh hùng."

"Kia hắn hội đối với ngươi tốt lắm sao? So với ta đối với ngươi hảo?"

"... Không biết."

"Kia, nếu ta thành đại anh hùng, ngươi hội gả cho ta, làm của ta Vương phi sao?"

Nàng lo lắng thật lâu, sau đó gật gật đầu.

"Ta sẽ đối với ngươi tốt lắm tốt lắm, so với ai khác đều hảo, ta sẽ cho ngươi trên đời tốt nhất hết thảy, hội trở thành một cái đại anh hùng, có một ngày đạp lãng mà đến, thú ngươi làm vợ."

Sau lại, ta đã muốn hiểu biết đến nàng là ai, nàng là tứ muội thực tốt tiểu muội muội, nàng là Tây Hải long vương Ngao Thuận độc nữ, nàng là Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, nàng...

Nàng thường xuyên tìm đến tứ muội, hai người nói chuyện nhi, nàng sung sướng cười, nàng lộ ra hai cái thật sâu rượu oa, nàng thật dài lông mi giống nói sa mạc, nàng một đôi mắt to giống hạ đêm trời quang trung sao như vậy trong suốt, giống mùa thu dòng suối nhỏ lưu nước như vậy trong suốt... .

Ta cuối cùng hội tránh ở đại san hô mặt sau, lẳng lặng nhìn của nàng tươi cười, đem của nàng tươi cười ghi tạc tâm lý của ta, khắc cốt minh tâm.

Này vạn dặm hồng trần, khôn cùng thiên hạ, luôn luôn một người, có thể cho ngươi trằn trọc, tư chi đau chi, không thể quên, không thể bỏ qua.

Nhưng mà có một ngày, ta còn không có thể trở thành đại anh hùng, nàng lại tìm được rồi một cái thuộc loại chính nàng đại anh hùng.

Ta cảm thấy hẳn là không thể lại chờ đợi, ta nói cho phụ vương, làm cho hắn hướng Tây Hải cầu hôn, ta muốn thú Tây Hải Tam công chúa làm vợ, lại không nghĩ rằng luôn luôn sủng của ta phụ vương cự tuyệt của ta thỉnh cầu.

Ta xoay quanh tại tây trên biển phương, mất hết can đảm hết sức, gặp gỡ Trần Đường quan Tổng binh Lý Tĩnh con thứ ba Na Tra.

Khi ta lại tỉnh lại, nhìn đến liền là của ta phụ vương, hắn lão lệ tung hoành nói cho ta biết.

Theo ta sinh ra thời điểm, hắn cho dù đến mạng của ta để ý trung có một lần tránh không khỏi kiếp nạn, như vậy một cái không thể tránh khỏi kiếp nạn, ngay cả tưởng thay đổi đều thay đổi không được.

Khó trách ta phụ vương từ nhỏ đến lớn đối ta ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, lại đối của ta tu luyện cũng không lơi lỏng.

Vì của ta sống lại, phụ vương dùng long tộc bí pháp, làm cho Đông Hải tương lai năm trăm năm hưng thịnh làm đại giới.

Sau đó này trên đời không nữa Ngao Bính, chỉ có phi long phi thần, phi ma phi yêu Ngao Bái.

Bởi vì này một hồi giao dịch, ta đã không thuộc loại thiên đạo trong phạm vi, lại có thể đối thiên đạo nhìn trộm một hai, ta từ giữa hiểu được một sự kiện, thì ra nàng cho tới bây giờ sẽ không thuộc loại ta.

Nhưng mà không có vấn đề gì, ta có thể chờ đợi, chính là một ngàn năm mà thôi, cả đời này, ta có được qua rất nhiều này nọ, chỉ có nàng mới là ta chân chính muốn được đến .

Tại nhận thấy được của nàng mệnh để ý nhảy ra thiên đạo ở ngoài khi, ta rất là lo lắng, ta lo lắng thật lâu thật lâu, rốt cục quyết định đi tìm nàng.

Nhìn đến của nàng kia một khắc, ta rất là kinh hoảng, đó là ta khắc vào đầu quả tim thượng cô nương, mặc dù là cùng cái thân thể, của nàng tươi cười cũng không sẽ làm ta thỏa mãn tràn ra đến.

Ta không dám lại nhìn đi xuống, không dám còn muốn đi xuống, chỉ có thể chật vật rời đi.

Ta rất là tuyệt vọng, lại là mờ mịt, ta chưa từng nghĩ tới hội sống ở không có của nàng trong thế giới

Ta hạ cái quyết định, mặc dù có một phần vạn cơ hội, ta cũng sẽ đi nếm thử, ta yên lặng tính kế hết thảy hết thảy.

Ta mượn cái danh nghĩa đưa cho cái kia nữ tử một viên gọi Ma châu, đối tu luyện công lực tốt lắm, chính là có một tuyệt đại nguy hiểm, nó hội tỉnh lại một người đáy lòng sợ hãi nhất nhất không cam lòng sâu nhất khắc chuyện tình.

Ta hướng cái kia nữ tử lộ ra thiên đạo tồn tại, kỳ thật thiên đạo nhưng mà là một cái quy tắc, chỉ cần kết cục không thay đổi, quá trình cũng không trọng yếu, ta cẩn thận lầm đạo nàng, làm cho nàng nghĩ đến cả đời đều phải bị thiên đạo quy phạm , không có tự do.

Như ta sở liệu, của nàng hồn thể theo vừa mới bắt đầu gặp mặt khi trong suốt, trở nên hôi mông mông , đó là của nàng tuyệt vọng cùng không cam lòng.

Nàng thật là cái tốt lắm tốt lắm nữ tử, nếu không là bởi vì chúng ta quen biết thời cơ không đúng, chúng ta có lẽ hội thật sự trở thành bạn tri kỉ.

Nhưng mà hiện tại ta, phi thường chán ghét nàng, ta chán ghét của nàng hết thảy, mỗi lần nhìn đến nàng, đều hận không thể nàng lập tức chết đi, bởi vì nàng lúc nào cũng khắc khắc đều tại nhắc nhở ta, ta tâm tâm niệm niệm nhân khả năng vĩnh viễn không về được, cho dù biết không là của nàng sai, ta lại vẫn đang không thể tha thứ nàng.

Dương Tiễn yêu thượng cái kia nữ tử, ta càng cảm thấy buồn cười, buồn cười chi cực.

Từng cái kia nhiệt tình như hỏa, toàn tâm toàn ý vì Dương Tiễn nàng, hắn không đi yêu. Nay ngược lại yêu thượng này cố thủ một lòng, bình tĩnh thong dong nữ tử. Này dữ dội buồn cười?

Dương Tiễn tại đây lấy hay bỏ trong lúc đó, vĩnh viễn không biết hắn từng mất đi là cái gì.

— đó là ta cả đời sở cầu.

"Ta thường xuyên nghĩ như vậy, thiên địa trong lúc đó, lưu ta rốt cuộc gì dùng? Vừa không có thể giống một phàm nhân như vậy hưởng thụ thiên luân chi nhạc, cũng không thể giống một cái yêu ma như vậy tùy ý làm bậy, giống ta người như thế, còn sống, nguyên bản đó là một hồi thiên đại chê cười mà thôi..."

Nghe được nàng nói như vậy thời điểm, ta biết ta đã muốn thành công , về sau ta không bao giờ nữa cần lại làm cái gì,, chỉ cần kiên nhẫn chờ đợi.

Cuối cùng một lần thấy nàng, nghe yêu cầu của ta, nàng rất là lạnh nhạt, nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười.

"Tại ta đáp ứng trước ngươi, ngươi muốn trước nói cho ta biết, ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?"

"Ngươi theo ngay từ đầu ngay tại tính kế cái gì đâu?"

"Ta hẳn là gọi ngươi Ngao Bái? Thượng Quan Bích Vũ? Vẫn là Đông Hải tam thái tử..."

Nàng là cái thực thông minh nữ tử, ta một chút cũng không ngoài ý muốn nàng biết ta là Thượng Quan Bích Vũ, bởi vì cái kia thân phận trăm ngàn chỗ hở, nàng nhìn không ra mới là ngoài ý muốn, chính là ta không thể tưởng được nàng biết đến càng nhiều.

Cái kia kêu lên quan Bích Vũ nam tử sở viên nhưng mà là của ta một cái mộng, ta từng đối một cái nữ tử nói qua, ta sẽ đối nàng tốt lắm tốt lắm, so với ai khác đều hảo, ta sẽ cấp nàng trên đời tốt nhất hết thảy, hội trở thành một cái đại anh hùng, có một ngày đạp lãng mà đến, thú nàng làm vợ.

Đó là ta không có thể làm đến chuyện tình.

Nhưng mà không nghĩ tới, ta thành Thượng Quan Bích Vũ, có thể làm đến cũng bất quá là phía trước bán bộ phận, hơn nữa cái kia nữ tử mặc dù đỉnh thân thể của nàng, cũng chung quy không phải ta nghĩ người kia.

Chỉ hy vọng về sau trong cuộc sống, ta có thể thực hiện này hứa hẹn, ta sẽ đối nàng tốt lắm tốt lắm, so với ai khác đều hảo, ta sẽ cấp nàng trên đời tốt nhất hết thảy, vuốt lên nàng hết thảy đau xót, trở thành một cái đại anh hùng, có một ngày đạp lãng mà đến, thú nàng làm vợ.

Ta vội vàng cùng đợi, ta biết cách này hết thảy thành công không xa .

Sau đó, ta chiếm được tin tức, ta kiềm chế kích động tâm thần, nhẫn nại , cùng đợi, cùng đợi một cái thích hợp thời cơ.

Ta không nóng nảy, ta chờ thật lâu thật lâu, lâu đến của ta tâm đều phải chết lặng , không cần như vậy vài thập niên.

Ta chờ một trăm năm, rốt cục tại mọi người thả lỏng cảnh giác khi, vụng trộm tiềm nhập Tây Hải, thành công đem của nàng long thể đạo đi ra.

Lấy của ta long huyết vì dẫn, nếm thử dùng long tộc bí pháp gọi hồi của nàng linh thể, nhưng mà thủy chung không thể thành công.

Ta mỗi tháng sơ mười lăm đều lặp lại giống nhau chuyện tình, cũng không gián đoạn, ta đã muốn không nhớ rõ nếm thử bao nhiêu thứ, ta thậm chí không biết chính mình còn có thể kiên trì bao lâu, tại kiên trì cái gì, ta chỉ biết là lần lượt thất bại, làm cho ta càng ngày càng tuyệt vọng.

Sau đó có một ngày, ta đã cho ta thành công, ta si ngốc nhìn của nàng linh thể.

Chính là không đợi ta kinh hỉ lại đây, nàng lại nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu.

Nàng như vậy cười, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt sáng trông suốt , hai cái rượu oa nhợt nhạt nổi tại hai gò má thượng.

Nàng ánh mắt tại lông mi phía dưới sáng ngời sáng lên, giống như bụi gai tùng trung một đống hỏa, của nàng ánh mắt rất sáng, lượng đắc tượng không có vi trần nước biển, lượng yên tĩnh, vĩnh viễn không mắt lé dường như.

Nàng nói — "Ta hy vọng hắn hạnh phúc, ta nguyện ý dùng của ta hết thảy, đổi hắn cả đời hạnh phúc không lo."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: thật có lỗi, hôm kia không càng, tạp văn . Trong chốc lát hẳn là còn có canh một, bổ .

 **53 Phiên ngoại lục Ngao Tam**

Kia một năm, chúng ta tại tây bờ biển vừa gặp nhau, cái kia ngại ngùng thiếu niên bị ta lưu ở trong lòng.

Theo lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn bắt đầu, ta liền hiểu được , hắn chính là ta nghĩ muốn vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ người kia, vô luận hắn có phải hay không đại anh hùng, ta đều nguyện ý cùng hắn sinh tử tướng tùy, vĩnh không phân khí.

Vì thế ta buông tha cho rất nhiều, phụ Vương mẫu hậu khuyên giải ta, Tứ đường tỷ cũng nói ta khờ, nhưng ta nghĩ, trên đời này có thể có một người cho ngươi vì hắn vờ ngớ ngẩn, chính là lớn nhất hạnh phúc. Tối thiểu, ta là nghĩ như vậy .

Dương Tiễn vì cứu Hao Thiên Khuyển mà đã đánh mất tánh mạng, linh hồn xuất khiếu, ta đau khổ cầu xin, lấy ân tướng bức cũng không có dùng, ta gần như tuyệt vọng tưởng, nếu là hắn đã chết, ta cũng muốn theo hắn cùng nhau, ta đã muốn không có biện pháp sống ở không có của hắn trong thế giới.

Cuối cùng hắn lại bị Hằng Nga tiên tử một phen nói ăn xong, của ta tâm không biết nên vui mừng hay là nên khổ sở.

Dương Tiễn trịnh trọng chuyện lạ nói cho ta biết, hắn muốn cưới ta làm vợ, đáp ứng ta, trên trời dưới đất, Tây Hải nhà mẹ đẻ, ta nghĩ đi nơi nào, hắn đều đã cùng nàng đi.

Chúng ta tại tây bờ biển, dựa sát vào nhau hỗ tố tình trung.

Chúng ta tại phong thanh nguyệt minh khi, kết bạn du Thương Hải.

Chúng ta tại thiên không dưới, làm cho vân cuốn vân thư chứng kiến của chúng ta tình yêu.

Từ cùng hắn cùng một chỗ sau, ta vô số lần yên lặng cầu nguyện, cả đời này, hắn chỉ có ta một cái, không cần lại dung hạ người khác.

Tại ta hồi Tây Hải khi, phụ Vương mẫu hậu băn khoăn phần đông, không hy vọng ta gả cho hắn, ta biết bọn họ tốt với ta, nhưng của ta tâm đều ở lại Dương Tiễn nơi đó , không có hắn, ta sợ là sống không nổi nữa.

Ta bị nhốt tại Tây Hải, đợi hắn một tháng, mỗi ngày lo lắng hãi hùng, hàng đêm không thể mị, chỉ sợ hắn hối hận , không cần ta , như vậy ý niệm trong đầu muốn đem ta bức điên rồi.

Thẳng đến hắn xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta, ta xa xa nhìn hắn, hắn liền đứng ở nơi đó, cao to thân ảnh, ấn hạ một bóng ma, giống nhất đổ rắn chắc tường, ngăn cản mưa gió, che thiên tế nhật.

Hắn quay đầu, cõng quang, ánh ban mai mặc dù nhu uyển sáng ngời, cho dù không kịp hắn khuôn mặt chói mắt.

Ta hỉ cực mà khóc, chạy vội nhập của hắn trong lòng, ta thét chói tai , gắt gao ôm lấy hắn, vừa khóc vừa cười.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú xem ta, ôm lấy môi cười cười, ý cười nhiễm thượng của hắn mắt, hắn ôn nhu phủ phủ sợi tóc, cánh tay hoàn thượng của ta thắt lưng, mang ta rời đi.

Ta quay đầu lại, nhìn đến phụ Vương mẫu hậu không tha khuôn mặt, rơi lệ vẻ mặt, ngay cả khổ sở áy náy, lại như cũ dứt khoát.

Ta gả cho một cái nhất có bản lĩnh đại anh hùng, hắn là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử, nhưng mà có một ngày hắn thật sự khóa lãng mà đến, lấy ta làm vợ, lại không có thể trở thành Tây Hải con rể.

Chúng ta ước định tại tám tháng mười lăm thành thân, nhân nguyệt hai viên.

Thành thân phía trước một ngày, Hằng Nga tiên tử đưa tới bánh Trung thu làm hạ lễ, Dương Tiễn nhìn bánh Trung thu, tinh thần một trận hoảng hốt.

Ngày đó ban đêm, ánh trăng như kiểu, Dương Tiễn lại một người độc tọa trong viện, ngẩng đầu xem nguyệt, gió nhẹ từ từ, gợi lên đầy viện hoa cỏ, ám có doanh hương.

Hắn si ngốc nhìn thiên thượng Minh Nguyệt, ta xa xa nhìn hắn, của hắn ánh mắt coi như đau đớn, thiên lại có vô hạn hân hoan, hắn chưa từng có dùng qua như vậy ánh mắt xem qua ta.

Kia không phải ta lần đầu tiên cùng hắn khắc khẩu, cũng là hắn lần đầu tiên hướng ta phát hỏa, hắn vung tay xoay người rời đi, ta sững sờ ở tại chỗ, làm cho nước mắt lã chã hạ xuống.

Đại hôn chi đêm, chúng ta vẫn là không có hòa hảo.

Khoác đỏ thẫm khăn quàng vai, ta cố chấp ngồi ở hôn trên giường, cùng đợi hắn đẩy cửa tiến vào, mỉm cười nhìn ta, kêu tên của ta, giống như thở dài lại giống như bất đắc dĩ, sau đó ta sẽ khóc đầu nhập của hắn ôm ấp, nói cho hắn, về sau không bao giờ nữa ăn bậy dấm chua, lại không cùng hắn đùa giỡn tiểu tính tình.

Ta chờ thật lâu thật lâu, thẳng đến bóng đêm trắng bệch, hắn vẫn là không có tiến vào, ta càng phát ra khổ sở, cầm lấy trên bàn bầu rượu, một ly một ly uống, say lại tỉnh, tỉnh lại túy.

Sau đó ta phát hiện của ta hồn thể sẽ tiêu tán tại trong thiên địa, ta vô lực cảm thấy có một linh thể xâm chiếm cơ thể của ta.

Ta cùng nàng tranh đoạt thật lâu thật lâu, chung quy thất bại , bằng vào một tia chấp niệm, ta lưu tại lòng của nàng để.

Ta thật cẩn thận ở lại lòng của nàng để, làm cho nàng không thể nhận ra thấy.

Ta xem nàng thế thân ta, dùng của ta thân phận sinh hoạt, ta khổ sở tuyệt vọng oán hận, lại bất lực, cuối cùng ta chỉ nguyện, có thể vĩnh viễn đứng ở lòng của nàng để, nhìn cái kia ta yêu nhân.

Ta vô số lần hỏi trời xanh, ta rốt cuộc làm sai cái gì, vì sao phải như thế đối ta?

Ta nghĩ muốn vẫn rất đơn giản, ta chỉ là muốn cùng với hắn cùng một chỗ mà thôi, ta chỉ là muốn muốn trong lòng hắn chỉ có một mình ta, ta chỉ là muốn muốn hắn — yêu ta.

Như thế mà thôi.

Thẳng đến một ngày nào đó ta nhìn thấy của nàng trí nhớ, hiểu biết đến hết thảy chân tướng, phát hiện thì ra hết thảy đều là sớm có nhất định.

Kỳ thật so với ta biết chính mình chung quy không thể cùng hắn gần nhau, ta càng khó qua là hắn sở chịu thương tổn.

"Năm đó nàng từng nói với ta, ta chung có một ngày hội cứu ra mẫu thân của ta, trở thành đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử."

"Sau lại ta cứu không được mẫu thân của ta, lại nhớ kỹ nói câu nói kia nhân, thật lâu không thể duy quên, ta nghĩ , chung thứ nhất sinh, có thể phủ thêm kia nhất thúc ánh trăng chính là ta lớn nhất tâm nguyện."

Ta đã cho ta chỉ cần nhìn hắn liền thỏa mãn , ta đã cho ta có thể lạnh nhạt nhìn hắn yêu thượng người khác, nhưng mà nghe được hắn như thế tỏ thái độ, ta như trước cảm thấy tê tâm liệt phế.

Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, rõ ràng là ngươi trước tới tìm ta , năm đó ta đã muốn đi rồi, ngươi vì sao còn muốn hồi tới tìm ta, ngươi nếu trong lòng đã muốn có Hằng Nga, lại không thể gánh vác cùng ta cùng một chỗ cả đời, lúc trước lại vì sao muốn tới trêu chọc ta.

Nàng kia nói, trên đời này đủ loại nam nữ si tình, lương duyên nghiệt duyên, giai thoại nhàn thoại, nói đến để, cũng bất quá là bốn chữ — cam tâm tình nguyện.

Xác thực, xác thực, này hết thảy nhưng mà là cam tâm tình nguyện.

Đó là cái thực trí tuệ nữ tử, nhưng mà cái kia nữ tử nhưng không có yêu cũng không có tâm.

Ta là một tia chấp niệm, ta cái gì cũng không tài cán vì hắn làm, chỉ có thể yêu hắn, nàng cái gì đều có thể làm, cũng không thương hắn.

Ta đem của ta chấp niệm, một chút một chút ở lại lòng của nàng bên trong, một chút một chút ảnh hưởng của nàng tư duy, ta muốn làm cho nàng yêu thượng hắn, thay thế ta, mang theo của ta yêu, hảo hảo thương hắn.

Ta biết khi ta chấp niệm đã không có, sẽ gặp biến mất tại trong thiên địa, nhưng là ta không cần, chưa từng nghĩ tới, chính mình hội yêu như thế hèn mọn, nhưng lòng ta chỗ tới, vui vẻ chịu đựng.

Nàng rốt cục nhận thấy được không ổn, lại tưởng sai lầm rồi phương hướng, nàng nghĩ đến này hết thảy đều là thiên đạo ảnh hưởng.

Chưa từng có nghĩ tới, có một ngày hội trơ mắt nhìn đến hắn yêu thượng một cái khác nữ tử.

"Dương Tiễn, cuộc đời này, này tâm, duy Ngao Thốn Tâm một người, là đủ."

Ta nghĩ, này là đủ rồi đi, ta đem có thể làm đều làm, có thể cho cũng đều cho, lại nhiều , đã muốn cấp không dậy nổi , ta nên ngủ một hồi nhi, ta không nghĩ nhìn đến bọn họ thân mật khăng khít, nói chuyện yêu đương tình cảnh.

Lại tỉnh lại, nhìn đến chính là Ngao Bái, hoặc là nói là — Ngao Bính, ta thực cảm kích hắn cho ta làm hết thảy, nhưng của ta tâm đã muốn vỡ nát, ta đem sở hữu đều cho Dương Tiễn, đã muốn không có bao nhiêu dư lưu cho người khác.

Mà Dương Tiễn đã muốn không hề cần ta , hắn có muốn gần nhau cả đời nữ tử, người kia cũng ta, ta quá mệt mỏi , đã muốn vô lực lại cho hắn cái gì.

Ta cự tuyệt Ngao Bái giúp, đem cuối cùng một tia chấp niệm lưu tại cái kia nữ tử trong lòng, nàng hội thay thế ta thương hắn, mang theo ta còn sót lại yêu say đắm.

Cuối cùng đem ta còn sót lại thần lực để lại cho bọn họ đứa nhỏ, tiêu tán tại trong thiên địa.

Ta nguyện ý dùng của ta sở hữu, đổi hắn cả đời hạnh phúc không lo.

Ta nghĩ muốn hắn, chí thân câu toàn, rất bình an, vô kinh vô hiểm, cả đời bình an hỉ nhạc, lại vô nửa điểm ưu sầu.

Tây Hải xanh lục nước ba ngàn, chở ta ngàn năm yêu say đắm.

Trong cuộc sống rất nhiều bất đắc dĩ chuyện, bỏ lỡ, cả đời đều khó vãn hồi.

Một tấc tâm, hai tâm duyên, tam thế tình.

Nếu có kiếp sau, Dương Tiễn, ngươi còn có thể bỏ qua ta sao?

— chúng ta, còn có thể bỏ qua sao?

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: được rồi, kỳ thật thiên đạo cái gì, là nữ chủ hiểu sai , nàng bị Ngao Bái cùng Ngao Tam đùa giỡn . o(n_n)o

 **54, Chương 48:**

Sơ mật có hứng thú rừng rậm, bao trùm cao thấp phập phồng sơn dã, lâm ấm ở chỗ sâu trong thanh lưu mịch mịch, có thể thấy được bằng phẳng dân dã, xuân phong thổi lướt qua hạ thụ thanh hòa cùng, làm người ta vui vẻ thoải mái.

Rừng rậm biên giới có cái núi nhỏ cốc, trong sơn cốc ven hồ bên cạnh kiến có một gian nhà gỗ nhỏ, nhà gỗ trước cửa có cái hoa nhỏ viên, loại có xinh đẹp Hoa nhi, nhà gỗ mặt sau tiểu hậu viện loại có các loại rau dưa cùng hoa quả.

Thanh phong từ từ, mang theo nguyệt hoa quế mùi thơm, phiêu tiến đơn giản mà thoải mái nhà gỗ nhỏ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bưng đồ ăn vừa đặt lên bàn, liền nhìn đến một cái viên tròn vo tiểu hồng long lắc lắc lắc lắc, chợt cao chợt thấp bay qua đến.

"Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp thu." Tiểu tử kia hai tiểu long móng vuốt gắt gao thu Ngao Thốn Tâm váy giác, dài hai cái hồng nhạt long giác tiểu đầu còn làm nũng giống như cọ cọ.

"Được rồi được rồi, tiểu mẫu thân ở trong này, vẫn kêu 'Tiểu mẫu thân', như vậy cao hứng làm cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng cười cười, nhìn bên chân viên tròn vo chỉ có bình thường trẻ con lớn nhỏ tiểu bất điểm, hảo tâm tình ôn nhu dỗ nói.

"Chiêm chiếp, chiêm chiếp." Tiểu tử kia như là do dự thật lâu, tiểu long móng vuốt run run thật cẩn thận buông ra thu làn váy, sau đó lắc lắc lắc lắc vòng quanh nàng phi một vòng, sau đó phụ bắt tay vào làm đứng ở nàng trước mặt, viên trượt đi mắt to nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn nàng.

"Ách... Ngươi nói 'Nhìn xem' 'Nhìn xem', là làm cho tiểu mẫu thân nhìn ngươi như thế nào phi phi sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ nhìn bên chân nhìn trông mong nhìn chằm chằm nàng, chờ đợi khích lệ tiểu tử kia.

"Ngao ngao, chiêm chiếp thu." Không có đợi cho mong muốn khích lệ tiểu tử kia mất hứng cổ cổ nho nhỏ long miệng, gật gật đầu.

"Ừ, Tiểu Huy phi tuyệt quá, tiểu mẫu thân thật cao hứng." Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn trước mắt tiểu hồng long đắc ý lắc lắc long cái đuôi, nàng nhún nhún vai, tiếp tục nói "Nhưng là đâu, Tiểu Huy ngươi đã muốn học được phi phi thật lâu , tiểu mẫu thân đã sớm xem qua ."

Nghe được Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lời nói, Ngao Huy đắc ý nâng nâng nho nhỏ long cằm, phụ ở sau lưng hai tiểu long trảo vươn đến, vỗ vỗ tròn vo long bụng, "Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp, chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp thu."

"Không được, không được." Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, xoay người lấy tay chỉ điểm điểm nó tiểu đầu, "Ta biết ngươi đã muốn rất tuyệt , nhưng ngươi vẫn là không thể cùng tiểu mẫu thân đi ra đi, ngoan ngoãn ngốc ở nhà chờ tiểu mẫu thân trở về."

Ngao Huy trừng mắt ánh mắt, lại duỗi thân ra long móng vuốt thu thượng của nàng váy giác, vặn vẹo viên tròn vo tiểu thân thể, linh hoạt dọc theo làn váy hiện lên Ngao Thốn Tâm bả vai, ngồi ở của nàng trên vai cọ cọ của nàng sườn hai má, "Chiêm chiếp" kêu.

"Không nên không nên, ngươi phi còn không phải tốt lắm, nhưng lại sẽ không biến hóa, chờ ngươi hội biến hóa , tiểu mẫu thân lại mang ngươi đi chơi." Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn cọ ngứa , trật nghiêng đầu, đưa tay mang theo của hắn tiểu cái đuôi, không nhìn của hắn giãy dụa, đem hắn phóng tới trên bàn, dỗ nói: "Ngoan ngoãn ở nhà chờ tiểu mẫu thân trở về."

Ngao Huy tức giận, cổ tiểu long miệng, rớt cái tiểu mông cấp nàng, hai móng vuốt còn tỏ vẻ bất mãn vòng tại trước ngực.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Kia, nếu không, tiểu mẫu thân cho ngươi mang xuyến kẹo hồ lô?"

Ngao Huy vừa nghe lập tức xoay quá đến nhìn nàng một cái, chính là rất nhanh lại xoay trở về, rầu rĩ "Thu" một tiếng.

"Hảo, ngũ xuyến liền ngũ xuyến, ăn cơm đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng cười, nâng lên trang đầy khoai tây bùn chén nhỏ, nói: "Hôm nay làm ngươi thích nhất khoai tây bùn a."

Yêu cầu được đến thỏa mãn, Ngao Huy cười mị ánh mắt, xoay người lại, khẩn cấp lẻn đến nàng trước mặt, ngang khởi tiểu đầu, mở to tròn tròn trượt đi mắt đen, nhìn trông mong nhìn nàng — trong tay trang đầy khoai tây bùn bát.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười khẽ lắc đầu, dùng thìa nhất chước chước uy hắn.

Ba trăm nhiều năm trước, nàng tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng nhắm mắt lại kia một khắc, thật sự nghĩ đến chính mình muốn chết, giao thân xác trả lại cho chân chính "Ngao Thốn Tâm", nàng thật sự cam tâm tình nguyện.

Bởi vì không nghĩ lại tiếp tục tiếp theo luân hồi, nàng thỉnh cầu Ngao Bái làm cho nàng hồn thể suy nhược, trực tiếp biến mất tại trong thiên địa.

Không nghĩ tới hai trăm năm trước, nàng còn có thể lại tỉnh lại, vốn nghĩ đến lại mặc, nguyên lai là không chết thành, nàng thất vọng đồng thời lại nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

— thì ra nàng vẫn là không muốn chết, mặc dù sống được lại khổ lại mệt lại bất đắc dĩ, nàng vẫn là muốn sống sót, cố gắng sống sót.

Sau lại, nàng phát hiện chính mình bụng càng lúc càng lớn , mới phát hiện chính mình là mang thai . Vốn nàng không nghĩ muốn , nàng dĩ vãng nhân sinh trung không phải chưa từng có đứa nhỏ, nguyên nhân vì từng có mới không nghĩ muốn, bởi vì sợ hãi rời đi thế giới này khi, không bỏ xuống được này vướng bận.

Chính là, mỗi khi tưởng hạ nhẫn tâm khi, nàng luôn luyến tiếc, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định sinh hạ đến.

Sau lại Ngao Bái tìm đến nàng, vì nàng giải thích sảng khoái năm chuyện tình.

Đối với Ngao Bái cùng "Ngao Thốn Tâm" lựa chọn, nàng thực cảm khái, nàng vĩnh viễn sẽ không giống bọn họ như vậy — như vậy tuyệt vọng yêu một người.

Long tộc sinh mệnh hội hoài tại mẫu thai bên trong một trăm năm, sinh hạ đến sau tiểu long đạt được đản cũng muốn một trăm năm, biến hóa muốn một trăm năm mươi năm.

Tỉnh lại sau, nàng hoài không đến một trăm năm thời gian liền đem đứa nhỏ sinh ra đến đây, nhưng bởi vì nàng là ở ba trăm năm trước liền mang thai , hơn nữa chết đi "Một trăm nhiều năm", trên thực tế đứa nhỏ tại nàng trong cơ thể đã muốn hoài hai trăm năm.

Vốn nàng còn lo lắng đứa nhỏ hội bởi vậy xuất hiện vấn đề gì, nhưng có thể là "Ngao Thốn Tâm" lưu lại thần lực phát huy tác dụng đi, cho nên đứa nhỏ vẫn là thực khỏe mạnh .

Đợi cho mười nhiều năm trước tiểu long đạt được đản , nàng vì cảm tạ "Ngao Thốn Tâm" đem thần lực lưu cho của nàng đứa nhỏ, cho nên vì hắn gọi là kêu 'Ngao Huy', 'Ai ngôn tấc thảo tâm, báo ba tháng mùa xuân huy' Ngao Huy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có dẫn hắn đi tìm Dương Tiễn, bởi vì lâm lâm đủ loại vấn đề, nàng hiện tại còn không biết như thế nào đối mặt hắn.

Dương Tiễn đã muốn là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần , hiện tại nàng này trên danh nghĩa "Thê tử" sống lại xuất hiện, còn dẫn theo cái tiểu long xuất hiện, này tính cái gì ngoạn ý, Tư Pháp Thiên Thần còn có làm hay không? Này hôn còn cách không rời? Thiên luật còn sửa không thay đổi?

Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy nhất tưởng, liền không hề áy náy mang theo Ngao Huy, tránh ở trong sơn cốc không hiện ra .

Núi nhỏ cốc nhà gỗ cửa, Ngao Thốn Tâm không quá yên tâm lại đối diện phía trước Ngao Huy dặn dò , "Tiểu mẫu thân đi ra ngoài, ngươi muốn ngoan ngoãn , không cần nghịch ngợm."

Ngao Huy đứng ở giữa không trung, vừa học được phi hành không lâu hắn ổn định tính không đủ, thân mình vẫn là có điểm run nhè nhẹ, huống hồ đỉnh đầu còn ngồi chỉ tiểu chim sẻ, khó tránh khỏi có điểm say.

Hắn nghe được Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lời nói, lập tức ngoan cục cưng lên tiếng: "Thu."

"Ngươi có thể đến trong hồ chơi đùa nước, nhưng không thể đi thác nước nơi đó,, bên kia có điểm nguy hiểm."

"Thu."

"Không cho phép giống lần trước như vậy, tìm rừng rậm bên trong tiểu yêu phiền toái, ngoan ngoãn cùng sơn cốc tiểu bằng hữu ngoạn là tốt rồi, biết không?"

"Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp."

"Tiểu mẫu thân biết không là ngươi lỗi, là bọn hắn khi dễ bằng hữu của ngươi nhóm, nhưng là chờ ngươi về sau thật là lợi hại lại khi dễ trở về đi, nếu không sẽ chờ tiểu mẫu thân trở về giúp ngươi báo thù, không cho phép chính mình đi."

"..." Ngao Huy cổ miệng, cúi đầu không nói lời nào.

Ngao Thốn Tâm buồn cười nhìn hắn, vươn ngón trỏ điểm điểm của hắn bụng nhỏ, uy hiếp nói: "Nếu ta trở về phát hiện ngươi gây chuyện , của ngươi kẹo hồ lô sẽ không có."

Ngao Huy vừa nghe, lập tức ngẩng đầu, đen bóng lượng mắt to lập tức giống muốn giọt nước như vậy ngập nước , không thể tin "Chiêm chiếp thu" hô.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không quản hắn tội nghiệp kháng nghị, ngược lại đối đứng ở Ngao Huy đỉnh đầu tiểu chim sẻ nói: "Tiểu thu, giúp ta xem trọng Tiểu Huy, có chuyện gì lập tức phi tới tìm ta, biết không?"

Tiểu chim sẻ vui "Chi" một tiếng, đáp: "Tiểu thu biết, biết."

Này chỉ kêu "Tiểu thu" tiểu chim sẻ còn không có thành tinh, chính là ăn Ngao Thốn Tâm luyện đan dược, mở thần trí mà thôi. Nhưng tương đối cho nàng cái kia nhìn như ngoan cục cưng, kỳ thật thường xuyên nghịch ngợm gây sự, gây chuyện thị phi con, nàng đối này chỉ có một cây cân tiểu chim sẻ càng yên tâm chút, ít nhất đủ nghe lời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay ôm lấy trước mặt ủ rũ Ngao Huy, thở dài, ôn nhu nói: "Tiểu Huy chỉ cần không gây chuyện, tiểu mẫu thân cam đoan, trừ bỏ đáp ứng cho ngươi mua ngũ xuyến kẹo hồ lô, còn thêm vào thưởng cho một chuỗi, được không?"

Nhìn trước mắt vừa mới còn ủ rũ ủ rũ cúi đầu tiểu tử kia, hiện tại lập tức trở nên tinh lực mười phần, tại chỗ sống lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ — lật bàn , người ta là hai mươi tư hiếu vú em, lão nương cũng là biến thành ba mươi sáu hiếu siêu cấp vú em, thật sự sống được càng ngày càng bi thúc dục.

— thế sự vô thường, nhân sinh thật sự là tịch mịch như tuyết a tịch mịch như tuyết.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thú nhận đấu vân, đang muốn đi lên, phát hiện bị nhân kéo lại ống tay áo.

Ngao Huy xoay nhăn nhó niết dùng sức dắt của nàng ống tay áo, ngao tấc theo lực đạo xoay người, "Chiêm chiếp" hai hạ, hai má đã bị ấn hạ hai cái nước miếng hôn.

Nhìn trước mắt hôn nàng sau, dùng tiểu long trảo che mặt tiểu bất điểm, nàng nhẹ nhàng mà nở nụ cười, tươi cười trung mang theo vài phần sủng nịch, "Thật có lỗi, tiểu mẫu thân quên đâu." Nói xong cũng cúi đầu, nhẹ nhàng hôn hôn của hắn tiểu đầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng thượng đấu vân, phi thân rời đi.

Liền ra rừng rậm, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã đi xuống đấu vân, biến ra cái xe ngựa, liền hướng tới thành trấn phương hướng khai đi.

Đi vào thành trấn, Ngao Thốn Tâm chuyển động một vòng, bổ túc bổ túc cuộc sống đồ dùng, còn mua đủ loại tiểu ngoạn ý, ăn ngon điểm tâm cấp Ngao Huy lấy ra tín, đương nhiên còn có hắn sở yêu cầu "Kẹo hồ lô", bằng không trở về sẽ bị cái kia cười nhỏ trứng bắc thảo niêm đã chết.

Tảo cấu một vòng sau, dẫn theo thu hoạch lớn thu hoạch lớn vật phẩm, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền chuẩn bị đi trở về, bằng không trong nhà cái kia một khắc chung không nhìn, đều đã gặp phải phiền toái đến "Phiền toái tinh", không biết lại chọc chuyện gì .

Nhưng mà, Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người liền phát hiện xa xa nghênh diện đi tới hai người, thấy thế nào như thế nào nhìn quen mắt a.

— không thể nào, lão nương trốn tại như vậy hẻo lánh địa phương, còn có thể gặp được trước kia người quen?


	32. 55-63

**55, Chương 49:**

Nghênh diện đi tới là Mai Sơn lão Nhị cùng lão Tứ, bọn họ thần sắc lo âu, cước bộ dồn dập, vội vàng đi qua.

Chờ bọn hắn rời đi rất xa, thẳng đến thân ảnh cũng nhìn không thấy , Ngao Thốn Tâm mới buông trên mặt làm che lấp mặt nạ, nhìn lại bọn họ phương hướng ly khai, ánh mắt phức tạp.

"Cô nương, cô nương?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, đối quán chủ cười cười, "Lão bản, này mặt nạ ta muốn , truyền thống bát loại biểu tình, các cho ta lấy một cái."

"Hảo nha, cô nương biết hàng , của ta mặt nạ a nhưng là tổ truyền tay nghề, muốn làm năm ông nội của ta gia gia..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lộ vẻ ôn nhu mỉm cười, ra vẻ còn thật sự nghe của hắn nói, kỳ thật nàng không yên lòng, tinh thần sớm không biết bay đến người nào vậy.

"Đây là cái gì quỷ mặt nạ a, như vậy xấu, ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói cái gì tổ truyền tay nghề, kia nói nói như thế nào, cái gì cái gì nữ nhân bán qua? Cái gì cái gì khoa..." Nam tử thập phần ngả ngớn thanh âm tại Ngao Thốn Tâm bên tai vang lên.

"Là hoàng bà bán qua, mèo khen mèo dài đuôi, thiếu gia." Có điểm kháp mị thanh âm kế chi truyền đến.

"Đúng đúng, thiếu gia ta đương nhiên biết, chính là khảo khảo các ngươi mà thôi."

"Là là..."

"Không không, nhà của ta tay nghề nhưng là theo thượng mấy bối truyền xuống tới ." Quán chủ kích động khoát tay, gấp đến độ mồ hôi đều lưu lại , hắn cầm lấy mặt nạ đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Cô nương ngươi xem xem, này thủ công đều là không sai ..."

"Nói cái gì a, nói như vậy là chúng ta thiếu gia oan uổng ngươi là đi? Ngươi này sinh ý còn có nghĩ là làm a, a..." Một cái tùy bộc mô dạng nam tử đi lên phía trước nóng nảy đẩy thôi quán chủ bả vai.

Ăn mặc giống cái hoa khổng tước nam tử khinh bỉ nhìn quán chủ liếc mắt một cái, giống như bất đắc dĩ thở dài, nói: "Ai, chúng ta là nhã nhặn nhân, thích nhất giảng đạo lý, của ngươi mặt nạ thật sự là làm được rất xấu , như thế nào xứng đôi vị này xinh đẹp ... Tiểu nương tử đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt này trương nhân tửu sắc quá độ mà lược hiển xanh trắng mặt, nhẹ nhàng cười, nói: "Nga? Vậy ngươi nói cái gì dạng mặt nạ, mới xứng với ta?"

Thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tươi cười, nam tử ánh mắt tỏa sáng nuốt nuốt nước miếng, ra vẻ tiêu sái lắc lắc trong tay chiết phiến, giả vờ giả vịt nói: "Chỉ cần tiểu nương tử nguyện ý, ta sẽ thỉnh nhân chuyên môn cho ngươi tạo ra một bộ mặt nạ, thuần hoàng kim, cam đoan ngươi thích..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, lại là cười, nói: "Thỉnh nhân đổ không cần, ta đổ tưởng tự tay tạo ra một bộ, không biết công tử có không có thể hỗ trợ?"

Nam tử hưng phấn gật gật đầu, "Đương nhiên đương nhiên, tiểu nương tử lời nói nói, ta định là cái gì canh cái gì hỏa giúp ngươi hoàn thành nó."

Ngao Thốn Tâm âm thầm phiên cái xem thường, cũng lười cùng hắn giải thích cái gì "Vượt lửa quá sông, sẽ không tiếc", giơ lên một cái tươi cười, nâng lên thủ, một cái tát liền chụp đi qua. .

Nam tử bị nàng lập tức đánh mộng , hắn vẫn duy trì bị đánh sườn mặt, nửa ngày không phản ứng lại đây.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lấy tay khăn xoa xoa bàn tay, xảo tiếu thản nhiên nói: "Ta đột nhiên phát hiện ngươi kia khuôn mặt thực thích hợp làm mặt nạ đâu, đầu heo mặt nạ, ngươi nói đâu?"

"Thiếu gia, ngươi ngươi... Ngươi không sao chứ?" Nam tử tùy bộc chân tay luống cuống tiêu sái đến nam tử trước mặt, lắp bắp hỏi, gặp nam tử không phản ứng, lại xoay người đối Ngao Thốn Tâm mắng: "Ngươi này, ngươi cũng dám... Ngươi có biết chúng ta thiếu gia là ai chăng? Chúng ta lão gia nhưng là nơi này tân tiền nhiệm ..."

"Cút ngay." Nghe được của hắn nói, nam tử này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, hổn hển một tay đẩy ra hắn, ánh mắt hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm Ngao Thốn Tâm kia trương diễm lệ mặt mặt, huy vung tay lên, vẫn đi theo hắn phía sau vài cái khoẻ mạnh đại hán đi tiến lên đây.

Nam tử nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Đem nàng cho ta tróc trở về, thiếu gia thật mạnh có thưởng."

Đại hán nghe được cuối cùng một câu, xoa tay nảy lên đi.

Sau một lát, Ngao Thốn Tâm không nhìn vây xem mọi người ánh mắt, hướng về phía trước quỳ rạp trên mặt đất kêu rên nam tử, chậm rãi tiêu sái đi lên, tại hắn hoảng sợ trong ánh mắt đạp thượng của hắn tay phải.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, thả nhu thanh âm mang theo một tia buồn rầu, lẩm bẩm nói: "Làm sao bây giờ đâu? Vừa mới nhìn đến ngươi phe phẩy chiết phiến mô dạng, khiến cho ta nghĩ nổi lên một người, cho nên thật sự nhịn không được tưởng bẻ gẫy tay ngươi, cho ngươi trọn đời không thể dao chiết phiến." Vừa dứt lời, dưới chân còn "Nhẹ nhàng" chà xát.

"A a..." Nam tử kêu rên ra tiếng, vội vàng nói: "Nữ hiệp, nữ hiệp tha mạng a, ta bình thường cũng không mang chiết phiến , kia chiết phiến vừa mua , ngươi nếu không thích, ta lập tức ném, lập tức ném..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn hắn đau đến dữ tợn mặt, không nói gì.

Nam tử thấy nàng không nói gì , vội vàng lấy lòng cười cười, mặt bộ vặn vẹo khó coi, "Nữ hiệp nói người kia là ai, nói cho ta biết, cha ta là nơi này Huyện lệnh, ta nhất định tìm được hắn, làm cho hắn sống không bằng chết."

"Nga?" Ngao Thốn Tâm sai lệch nghiêng đầu, xảo tiếu thản nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi như thế nào làm cho hắn sinh không bằng — chết?"

Nam tử nghe thế sao một câu, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, liên tục gật đầu, "Ta sẽ tìm người đánh gãy tay hắn tay chân chân, có thê tử, liền đem hắn thê tử bán đi thanh lâu làm tiếp khách, có nữ nhân, liền đem bọn họ tiến đến làm tiểu khất cái, nhất định khiến cho hắn cửa nát nhà tan, làm tốt nữ hiệp ngươi báo thù rửa hận..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nheo lại ánh mắt, thần sắc lạnh như băng, ý nghĩa không rõ cười cười: "Thật sự hảo kế hoạch a, ta nên như thế nào cảm tạ ngươi a."

"Không dám nhận không dám nhận, vì nữ hiệp ngươi làm việc là vinh hạnh của ta, vinh hạnh của ta."

"Kia xem tại ta hôm nay tâm tình không tốt phân thượng, ngươi cũng chậm chậm đi tìm chết tốt lắm..."

"A... A a... . A a! ! !"

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người lại, nhìn chung quanh một phen chung quanh xem diễn mọi người, nhẹ nhàng hỏi một câu: "Kịch nam đã xong đi."

Không đợi mọi người phản ứng, nàng ngay sau đó tiếp tục nói: "Kia còn không tan cuộc, muốn làm cái thứ hai trương thiếu gia là đi?"

Mọi người nghe vậy, hai mặt tướng khuy, lập tức giải tán.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vứt bỏ lau thủ khăn tay, không nhìn bán mì cụ quán chủ chiến chiến phát run mô dạng, đối hắn ôn nhiên cười, nói: "Ta muốn mặt nạ bao tốt lắm sao, tổng cộng bao nhiêu tiền?"

Đem mua đồ mà đến gì đó phóng tới huyễn hóa ra đến trên mã xa, Ngao Thốn Tâm tọa lên xe ngựa, lấy tay vén lên rèm cửa sổ, nhìn xa xa xa, Hoa sơn thiên không phía trên, mây đen dầy đặc, đen kịt một mảnh, biểu thị sắp sửa tiếp theo tràng mưa to.

Đương nhiên, Ngao Thốn Tâm sẽ không không biết cho rằng thật sự muốn hạ mưa to, nàng từ từ nhìn nơi đó rất lâu sau đó, theo sau mềm nhẹ cười, buông rèm cửa sổ.

Nghe bánh xe lăn lộn thanh âm, Ngao Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng tựa vào tọa tháp thượng, rũ mắt xuống kiểm, đại phiến bóng ma che khuất hắn biểu tình, che lại trong mắt một mảnh lãnh ý.

— người này sinh a, không sao cả hảo cùng không tốt, nhưng mà là một hồi hư không đại mộng, vận hoa quay đầu, nhưng mà giây lát, chỉ có thiên đạo hằng tại, đền đáp lại tuần hoàn, chưa từng sửa đổi.

Hoa sơn trời cao phía trên, Dương Tiễn tay cầm tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn phía dưới Dương Thiền nói: "Tam muội, ngươi trái với thiên luật, lén cùng phàm nhân kết hợp, nhị ca phụng mệnh, riêng tới bắt ngươi."

Dương Thiền khinh nhíu mi đầu, trầm mặc một lát, phương nói: "Nhị ca, ta tự biết không phải làm, nhưng... Có vài thứ là ngươi như thế nào đều áp chế không được , so với tình yêu, thỉnh cầu nhị ca chớ để lại khó xử ta, này hết thảy đều là kìm lòng không đậu."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng một lát, lạnh lùng cười, nói: "Tam muội, chỉ cần ngươi thúc thủ chịu trói, còn thật sự ăn năn, nhị ca tự nhiên cho ngươi giải quyết hết thảy vấn đề, ngươi vẫn là Hoa sơn Tam Thánh Mẫu, của ta hảo Tam muội."

Dương Thiền nghe vậy, hai mắt rưng rưng, vạn phần bi thương cầu xin nói: "Nhị ca, chúng ta là trên đời chí thân, ngạn xương của ta rất, con của chúng ta vừa mới mới ra sinh, mời ngươi đừng chia rẽ chúng ta người một nhà."

Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng hỏi ngược lại: " 'Chúng ta người một nhà' ? Tam muội, ngươi cũng biết chính mình đang nói cái gì? Xem ra Lưu Ngạn Xương phụ tử hai người tuyệt đối không thể lưu."

Dương Thiền nghe vậy hoảng loạn mở to hai mắt, vô lực quỳ rạp xuống đất, nói: "Nhị ca, Tam muội tự biết phạm vào thiên luật, cam nguyện bị phạt, chính là ngạn xương cùng đứa nhỏ đều là vô tội , ta không cầu ngươi có thể buông tha ta, chỉ cầu ngươi buông tha ta phu quân cùng đứa nhỏ."

"Tam muội." Dương Tiễn hoán nàng một tiếng, lãnh đạm nói: "Ngươi có biết hay không chính mình đang làm cái gì? Nhưng mà là hai cái phàm nhân mà thôi, quả nhiên... Quả nhiên Lưu Ngạn Xương phụ tử chính là tai họa."

Dương Thiền nghe vậy, đứng lên tử, bàn tay hư bắt ra nhất trản thanh đăng, hoành trong người phía trước, Bảo Liên đăng tản ra nhè nhẹ nổi giận.

Dương Tiễn thở dài, thản nhiên nói: "Tam muội, ngươi đây là cùng với ta động thủ?"

Dương Thiền trầm mặc một lát, bình phục hơi thở, phương mở miệng nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi làm gì đau khổ tướng bức, ngạn xương không có sai, đứa nhỏ cũng là vô tội ."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt u ám nhìn chằm chằm nàng, không nói gì thêm.

"Nếu là..." Dương Thiền dừng một chút, buồn bã nói: "Nếu là tẩu tử còn tại, nàng định có thể hiểu được của ta cảm thụ, cả đời rất, vì thế chúng ta nguyện ý trả giá hết thảy, đều không oán không hối hận."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lãnh liệt nhìn chằm chằm nàng, thủ không tự giác gắt gao nắm chặt.

Dương Thiền không nhìn hắn cứng ngắc thân thể, tiếp tục nói: "Tẩu tử lại là như vậy thích đứa nhỏ, tuyệt không hội... Tuyệt không hội bỏ được..." Nói xong lời cuối cùng, nàng cúi đầu, cắn chặt răng, hô: "Nhị ca ngươi cũng như vậy khát vọng có cái đứa nhỏ, nếu năm đó các ngươi... Các ngươi có đứa nhỏ, nếu năm đó tẩu tử để lại cái đứa nhỏ cho ngươi..."

"Đừng nói nữa."

Hét lớn một tiếng đánh gãy Dương Thiền trong lời nói.

Dương Thiền phản xạ tính ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, Dương Tiễn một đôi con ngươi đen hung ác nham hiểm chuyên chú, vẻ mặt hàn sương nhìn nàng, ánh mắt lãnh khốc lại lộ ra cô đơn tuyệt vọng, "Không có gì nếu, không có."

Dương Thiền ngẩn ra, trong lòng đau xót, yên lặng ở trong lòng thì thầm: 'Nhị ca, thực xin lỗi a thực xin lỗi' .

Lẫn nhau tương đối một lát, Dương Thiền mới nhẹ giọng nói: "Nhị ca, nếu tẩu tử còn sống, nàng tuyệt đối hội ngăn cản ngươi, nàng sẽ không muốn nhìn đến chúng ta này mô dạng."

Dương Tiễn nhắm mắt lại, không hề xem nàng, buông ra nắm chặt bàn tay, nhẹ nhàng vung tay áo, rồi đột nhiên phát lên một trận gió, đem Dương Thiền quát khởi, mặc cho Dương Thiền thúc dục pháp quyết, trong tay Bảo Liên đăng thanh quang oánh oánh cũng vô pháp phản kháng.

"A..." Dương Thiền thống khổ rên rỉ , vô lực bị quát đến Hoa sơn chi để.

Dương Tiễn thanh âm trống rỗng truyền đến, tại âm u ẩm ướt Hoa sơn chi để tiếng vọng: "Tam muội, ngươi hảo hảo ngốc ở trong này tỉnh lại, nhị ca hội giúp ngươi an bài hảo hết thảy."

Dương Thiền quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, rơi lệ vẻ mặt, thật là chật vật, nàng bi thương hô to: "... Nhị ca, van cầu ngươi van cầu ngươi, cầu ngươi buông tha Lưu Ngạn Xương cùng của ta con, hết thảy đều là Tam muội lỗi, cùng bọn họ không quan hệ a."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Ngao Bái dùng ý xấu mắt, không có đem "Thiên đạo" chân tướng nói cho nàng, cho nên nữ chủ chính rối rắm , dù sao Bảo Liên đăng cũng không quan chuyện của nàng , nàng ở mặt ngoài nàng là không dám tham dự đi vào, trên thực tế nàng là ở lo lắng nếu cùng Dương Tiễn dây dưa, vẫn là không dây dưa đâu?

 **56, Chương 50:**

Trở lại sơn cốc, Ngao Thốn Tâm xa xa liền nhìn đến Ngao Huy cùng của hắn tiểu bằng hữu nhóm nhất tề nằm ở bằng phẳng dân dã, sau đó một vòng lại một vòng về phía trước lăn lộn, tiểu chim sẻ tiểu thu tại bọn họ phía trên xèo xèo thì thầm kêu "Cố lên cố lên..."

Ngao Huy lửa đỏ thân ảnh tại một đám bụi xám trắng bạch tiểu động vật trung gian, viên tròn vo giống một cái tiểu hỏa đoàn lấy cực nhanh tốc độ về phía trước phương lăn lộn, không chỉ có đặc biệt thấy được, còn đặc biệt — hỉ cảm.

Nhìn hắn kia viên tròn vo tiểu tử kia, không biết vì sao, Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng buồn bực lập tức liền tất cả đều bị vuốt lên .

Ngao Huy đối nàng mà nói, là trên đời này duy nhất thuộc loại của nàng, không có duy nhị.

Hắn là nàng xuất hồ ý liêu trân bảo, không thuộc loại thiên đạo, không chúc cho người khác, không phải nhất định tồn tại, chính là hoàn hoàn toàn toàn thuộc loại của nàng, độc nhất vô nhị đứa nhỏ, là nàng tồn tại căn cứ chính xác minh, là nàng tại trên đời này giá trị.

Dương Tiễn nói — hắn cũng thuộc loại nàng, nhưng này nhưng mà là nàng muôn vàn tất cả tính kế mà đến , mà nàng đối của hắn cảm tình, cũng bất quá là thiên đạo ảnh hưởng.

Bọn họ hai người yêu, một cái là tính kế mà đến, một cái là thuận theo thiên mệnh, đều phân không rõ là cái gì là thật tâm cái gì là giả ý.

Hiện tại đối nàng mà nói, Dương Tiễn — a? Kia là cái gì ngoạn ý đâu? Chỉ có xa xa lăn lộn tiểu tử kia, mới là nàng đặt ở đầu quả tim thượng, chân chính để ý .

Ngao Huy thân thể cực nhanh cổn về phía trước phương, đạt tới một loại khác trận đấu giả sở không thể kịp độ cao, ngay cả vốn phi tại hắn phía trên tiểu thu đều bị đá ở hậu phương, sau đó hắn — "Đông" một tiếng, đụng ngã đại thụ hạ.

"... Thu?" Ngao Huy bị bị đâm cho choáng váng hồ hồ , còn không có suy nghĩ cẩn thận sao lại thế này, bản năng dùng long móng vuốt bới đại thụ đứng lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tại đụng vào hắn thụ thân một chốc kia, sẽ không nhẫn lại nhìn che ánh mắt, lấy như vậy tốc độ đánh lên đi, nàng ngẫm lại chỉ biết có bao nhiêu đau.

Nàng che ánh mắt ngón tay triển khai một cái khâu, hướng Ngao Huy nơi đó nhìn lại, liền nhìn đến hắn lắc lắc lắc lắc đứng lên, nhịn không được cười cười, liền nhìn đến hắn "Phách" khi còn sống ngã xuống.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm bát lạnh bát lạnh, chạy nhanh đi lên đi, nâng dậy té trên mặt đất tiểu long, ôm vào chính mình trong lòng.

Tiểu thu cuối cùng phi lên đây, nó hưng phấn tại bọn họ phía trên tán loạn, "Thắng thắng..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không thời gian để ý nó, nàng thật cẩn thận kiểm tra trong lòng tiểu long, thấy hắn trừ bỏ ánh mắt mê sương mù che, no đủ cái trán còn đụng phải cái bọc nhỏ, hẳn là không có gì trở ngại, nàng thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khinh hu một hơi, miệng bất đắc dĩ than thở : "Xú tiểu tử, mỗi lần đều cho ta phiền toái, thật sự là xem trong chốc lát đều không được, đều nói nữ nhân là cha mẹ đời trước khiếm trái, xem ra là ta đời trước khiếm ngươi mễ tiền không còn, là đi..." Nói là như vậy oán giận , chính là kia ngữ khí lại mang theo tràn đầy sủng nịch.

Ngao Huy bị nàng ôm lấy đến sau liền choáng váng choáng váng hồ hồ tỉnh, nhưng mà bởi vì bị đâm cho thật sự có điểm trọng , nho nhỏ long não túi mơ mơ màng màng, trì độn bất trị, chính là mờ mịt nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, nhỏ giọng "Thu" một tiếng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vốn đang có điểm tức giận tâm tình, lập tức đã bị này một tiếng làm nũng trung mang theo điểm tiểu ủy khuất thanh âm bắt làm tù binh, trong lòng nhuyễn rối tinh rối mù, nàng thổi thổi hắn trên trán bọc nhỏ, dỗ nói: "Hảo hảo, đau đau bay đi..."

Ngao Huy vươn long móng vuốt ôm của nàng cổ, bởi vì ngắn ngủn mập mạp chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng vòng thượng nửa vòng, hắn vùi đầu vào Ngao Thốn Tâm gáy loan nội, cọ cọ, "Chiêm chiếp... Chiêm chiếp thu... Chiêm chiếp..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, tiểu gia hỏa này còn không biết cái gì "Choáng váng" là có ý tứ gì, chỉ nghĩ đến muốn đi ngủ ồn ào nói "Khốn khốn", lại luyến tiếc nàng mang về đến tiểu ngoạn ý.

Nàng sờ sờ Ngao Huy tiểu đầu, ôn nhu nói: "Đúng vậy, tiểu mẫu thân đã trở lại, khốn liền ngủ đi, này nọ tỉnh ngủ lại nhìn, không thể thiếu Tiểu Huy ."

Ngao Huy nhẹ nhàng "Thu" một tiếng, thật to ách xì 1 cái, an tâm nhắm mắt ngủ trôi qua.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sợ hắn long móng vuốt ngắn ngủn mập mạp vòng không xong, chỉ phải giống ôm trẻ con dường như, một tay vòng hắn, một tay nâng của hắn tiểu mông, một đường ôm hướng nhà gỗ bên trong đi đến.

Phía sau tiểu động vật — Ngao Huy tiểu bằng hữu nhóm mắt thấy bọn họ phải đi , cũng liền tan cuộc , các hồi các gia, các tìm các mẹ, chỉ có tiểu thu như trước đi theo bọn họ phía sau, xoay quanh tại bọn họ trên đỉnh đầu phương.

Tịch dương ánh chiều tà chiếu vào bọn họ trên người, phía sau bóng dáng kéo thật dài thật dài, bộ dạng làm cho người ta nghĩ đến đây là vĩnh hằng.

"Nhị gia..." Mai Sơn lão đại kích động đi tới, ngữ khí vội vàng nói: "Nhị gia, Lưu Ngạn Xương phụ tử tìm được rồi."

Dương Tiễn ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ nhìn hắn một cái, nhẹ nhàng "Nga" một tiếng.

Mai Sơn lão đại ôm quyền cúi người, mang theo nhiều điểm hối hận áy náy tiếp tục nói: "Thỉnh nhị gia trách phạt, chúng ta tìm được rồi là... Bọn họ thi thể, này..."

Này một lời, Dương Tiễn chính là có điểm vi giật mình, tiếp theo giây lại mặt không chút thay đổi, coi như thế gian hết thảy đều không có gì có thể ảnh hưởng hắn, hắn thản nhiên nói: "Một khi đã như vậy, liền an bài nhân đem bọn họ an táng đi."

Mai Sơn lão đại lăng lăng nhìn hắn, hơi do dự mở miệng: "Nhị gia, kia dù sao cũng là Tam Thánh Mẫu ... Nếu là có một ngày Tam Thánh Mẫu đã biết, kia nàng..."

Mai Sơn lão đại trong lời nói còn chưa nói hoàn, Dương Tiễn liền xoay người rời đi, hắn chỉ nghe đến Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nói một câu: "Cái này giảm đi của ta công phu, ta sẽ đánh gãy của nàng niệm tưởng..."

Dương Tiễn đi vào Hoa sơn chi để, âm u ẩm ướt hoàn cảnh làm cho hắn nhíu nhíu mày đầu, nhưng không có nhiều làm cái gì.

Dương Thiền bán quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, thần sắc hoảng hốt, vẻ mặt nước mắt, thập phần chật vật, thậm chí không có phát hiện Dương Tiễn đã đến.

Hắn cất bước đi đến Dương Thiền trước mặt, thấy nàng như thế mô dạng, Dương Tiễn mày mặt nhăn càng nhanh , hắn ngữ khí phức tạp mở miệng kêu: "Tam muội."

Dương Thiền kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, nhìn hắn một lát, sau đó đứng lên, vẻ mặt kích động đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, tinh xảo thủ về phía trước thân đi, tưởng giữ chặt Dương Tiễn ống tay áo, thì thào nói: "Nhị ca, van cầu..."

"A..." Tay nàng còn không có đụng tới Dương Tiễn, đã bị lập tức bắn bay trở về.

"Tam muội..." Dương Tiễn như là thở dài, hắn thản nhiên nói: "Không cần còn muốn chút vô vị chuyện tình , chỉ cần ngươi chặt đứt niệm tưởng, thành tâm ăn năn, nhị ca để lại ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Dương Thiền té trên mặt đất, ngẩng đầu lên, nước mắt chỉ không được lưu, "Nhị ca, chớ để lại bức ta, ngươi cũng từng có yêu, ngươi hẳn là hiểu được của ta cảm thụ, vô luận phát sinh chuyện gì, chúng ta vĩnh viễn cũng không hối."

"Tam muội." Dương Tiễn khinh quát khẽ, "Đừng nữa khăng khăng một mực ."

Dương Thiền bỏ qua một bên đầu, không hề nhìn hắn.

"Vậy ngươi cũng biết một sự kiện." Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi mở miệng, ngữ khí bình thản không có dao động, như là hơn nữa nhất kiện lại phổ không thông qua chuyện tình, "Mai Sơn lão đại tại chân núi tìm được rồi hai cổ thi thể, một cái nam tử cùng một cái hài đồng thi thể."

"Không..." Dương Thiền lập tức quay đầu đến, sắc mặt trở nên tái nhợt như tuyết, ánh mắt cực kỳ bi thương, gắt gao theo dõi hắn, như là muốn tìm ra hắn tại hay nói giỡn căn cứ chính xác theo, "Này không phải thật sự..."

Dương Tiễn lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, không nói gì.

Dương Thiền càng thêm kích động , vẻ mặt điên cuồng, nàng khó có thể tin nói: "Ngươi gạt ta, ngươi gạt ta, nhị ca, ngươi gạt ta, này không phải thật sự..."

Dương Tiễn như trước lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, mặt không chút thay đổi, ngữ khí bình tĩnh nói: "Ngươi có biết , đây là thật sự."

"A... A a..." Dương Thiền che lỗ tai, liều mạng lắc đầu, chảy lệ, thanh âm thê lương hô to: "A... Ta không tin ta không tin, nhị ca ngươi gạt ta, ngươi thật tàn nhẫn, ngươi thế nhưng như vậy gạt ta..."

Dương Tiễn lần này không lại để ý nàng điên cuồng, hắn thấp giọng nói một câu: "Tam muội, ngươi là tốt rồi hảo ngốc ở trong này, khi nào thì suy nghĩ cẩn thận , nhị ca khi nào thì thả ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Dương Tiễn thật sâu nhìn nàng một cái xoay người rời đi, không để ý tới phía sau truyền đến quát to.

"Ta hiện tại sẽ đi ra ngoài, nhị ca, cầu ngươi, a... Nhị ca, thả ta đi ra ngoài a, ta muốn đi ra ngoài, nhị ca..."

Dương Tiễn cách dùng lực quan thượng cửa đá, ngăn cách trong sơn động hết thảy tiếng vang.

"Chủ nhân..."

"Nhị gia..."

Dương Tiễn nhìn ở ngoài cửa chờ đợi của hắn mọi người, đối Mai Sơn lão đại nói: "Đại ca, về sau nơi này liền phiền toái ngươi tới coi chừng ." Sau đó vung tay lên, thản nhiên nói: "Những người khác theo ta hồi thực Quân phủ."

Trở lại thiên đình, Dương Tiễn cũng không tính đi tìm Vương mẫu, trực tiếp hồi thực Quân phủ.

Tại trên đường đã thấy kia Quảng Hàn tiên tử, một thân áo trắng, lâng lâng lập cho biển mây phía trên, dài thân ngọc lập, quanh thân ánh huỳnh quang phi vũ.

Dương Tiễn rũ mắt xuống liêm, tiếp tục chậm rãi tiến lên, sau đó cùng nàng sát bên người mà qua.

Hằng Nga tiên tử mắt thấy hắn sẽ tuyệt trần rời đi, không khỏi mở miệng nhẹ nhàng kêu: "Chân Quân."

 **57, Chương 51:**

Dương Tiễn dừng lại cước bộ, chậm rãi xoay người, nói, "Không biết tiên tử cái gọi là chuyện gì."

Hằng Nga tiên tử thần sắc trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, gật gật đầu, "Trước kia nhân Thiên Bồng nguyên soái chuyện cùng Chân Quân có điểm hiểu lầm, sau lại theo Tam Thánh Mẫu chỗ biết được chân tướng, Hằng Nga thật là bất an, khó được thấy Chân Quân, muốn mời Chân Quân đến Quảng Hàn cung tiểu tọa."

Dương Tiễn lược lược suy tư, nhìn nàng một cái, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng Tam muội thật sự là hữu hảo bạn tri kỉ."

Hằng Nga tiên tử không biết hắn nói lời này gây nên ý gì, châm chước mở miệng nói: "Tam Thánh Mẫu ôn nhu săn sóc, thiện người am hiểu ý, Hằng Nga cùng nàng cùng nhau nhưng thật ra chơi thân."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, ngược lại thản nhiên hỏi: "Gần nhất Tam muội không biết tại việc cái gì, Dương Tiễn cùng nàng cũng khó lấy gặp nhau, không biết Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng biết Tam muội hiện tại việc chút cái gì... Nàng sở ở nơi nào?"

Hằng Nga tiên tử nghe được của hắn câu hỏi, sắc mặt có vài phần xấu hổ, há miệng thở dốc, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không biết như thế nào trả lời.

Dương Tiễn không có xem nàng, giống nhau kia nói chẳng qua là thuận miệng vừa hỏi.

Hằng Nga tiên tử chần chờ hảo một thời gian, thẳng đến thần sắc khôi phục bình tĩnh, nàng mới nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, mở miệng nói: "Hằng Nga cũng tốt lâu chưa thấy qua Tam Thánh Mẫu , nếu là Chân Quân thấy, thay Hằng Nga báo cho biết một tiếng, thỉnh nàng đến Quảng Hàn cung nhất tụ."

Dương Tiễn nghiêng đầu nhìn nàng nửa ngày, cuối cùng ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ hít câu, "... Phải không?" Sẽ không mở lại khẩu .

Hằng Nga tiên tử trong lòng có điểm không yên, thấy hắn không nói, vội vàng mở miệng nói: "Chân Quân..." .

Dương Tiễn đánh gãy lời của nàng, đối Hằng Nga tiên tử nhẹ nhàng cúi đầu, "Dương Tiễn còn có muốn vụ xử lý, sẽ không quấy rầy tiên tử , cảm tạ tiên tử ý tốt." Nói xong xoay người rời đi.

Hằng Nga tiên tử nhìn hắn tuyệt trần mà đi thân ảnh, sắc mặt khẽ biến, lập tức cũng phiêu nhiên rời đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một đường ôm Ngao Huy trở lại trong phòng, thật cẩn thận đem hắn phóng tới trên giường, Ngao Huy thoải mái nhắm mắt lại tại trên giường sờ loạn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ cười một tiếng, đưa tay đem chăn kéo đến hắn có thể vuốt phụ cận, nhìn hắn cuối cùng là đụng đến chăn, ôm chăn cọ cọ, thỏa mãn "Thu" một tiếng, lập tức liền ngủ say đi qua.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng người tại bên giường ngồi, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ của hắn long não túi, Ngao Huy bị mò ngứa , quay đầu né tránh, kháng nghị giống như phiên thân, tứ chi mở ra, lộ ra viên tròn trịa bụng nhỏ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối hắn phình bụng nhỏ, nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng trạc một chút, lại nhu nhu, rất là cảm thán.

Lúc trước hắn vừa đạt được xác thời điểm chỉ có nàng hai bàn tay lớn nhỏ, bởi vì trời sinh thần lực — lúc trước "Ngao Thốn Tâm" lưu cho của hắn thần lực, hơn nữa có một nửa nhân huyết thống, vừa ra sinh cũng đã có thể biến ảo đã lớn hình.

Sao liệu hắn tuổi nhỏ, không hiểu thần lực vận dụng, khiến thần lực hư hao, dài này xuống dưới đừng nói là bình thường thần tiên, đó là cường đại thần tiên cũng ăn không tiêu, huống chi hắn chính là cái mới ra sinh không lâu hài đồng.

Hạnh sau lại Ngao Bái giúp, phong ấn hắn một nửa thần lực, cho nên hắn bình thường đều là này phiên bán long bán nhân mô dạng nhi, không giống bình thường long tộc còn nhỏ vẫn duy trì hình rồng, lại khó giữ được trì hình người.

Tuy rằng này phó bán long bán nhân viên tròn vo bộ dáng cũng thập phần đáng yêu, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng vẫn lo lắng , hắn không thể biến ảo thành hoàn toàn hình rồng cũng không thể biến ảo thành hoàn toàn hình người.

Thẳng đến sau lại hắn thần trí lược khai, học được như thế nào vận dùng thần lực, pháp thuật, khả tùy ý biến ảo hình rồng hình người, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới chính thức yên lòng.

Năm đó nhỏ như vậy nhỏ (tiểu nhân) một cái, hiện tại bị nàng dưỡng viên tròn vo, phì mập mạp béo , mà tính tình cũng không biết tùy ai a.

— nói như thế nào, Dương Tiễn tính cách trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, ổn trọng, nàng lại là như vậy đạm mạc, lạnh bạc, như thế nào sinh ra con liền cả ngày nghịch ngợm gây sự, gây chuyện thị phi, tinh lực tràn đầy làm cho nàng đau đầu, chẳng lẽ là nàng làm đứa nhỏ phương thức không đúng? Vẫn là nói phụ phụ chính.

Nói là nói như vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là thập phần cao hứng , nàng tình nguyện nhìn Ngao Huy như thế hoạt bát, cũng tốt hơn tiểu đại nhân như vậy ít lời thiếu ngữ, tiểu hài tử nên có tiểu hài tử mô dạng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, nghĩ ra đi sửa sang lại sửa sang lại mua trở về gì đó, nàng cúi người hôn thân Ngao Huy kia nhắm ánh mắt, khởi thân, không ngờ da đầu căng thẳng.

Nghiêng đầu nhìn lại, Ngao Huy nhất móng vuốt tróc chăn, nhất móng vuốt kéo lấy của nàng sợi tóc, Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng rớt ra hắn nắm chặt thành quyền tiểu long trảo, ai ngờ hắn thu càng nhanh .

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ, chỉ phải nghiêng người nằm ở của hắn bên cạnh, hắn nhưng thật ra thực tự giác dựa vào lại đây, tiến vào của nàng trong lòng, ngựa quen đường cũ tìm cái hắn nhất thói quen nhất thoải mái vị trí, càng sâu chìm vào mộng đẹp.

Này nhất ngủ là ngủ đến ngày hôm sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm là bị một trận "Chiêm chiếp "Thanh đánh thức , nhất mở to mắt chỉ thấy đến Ngao Huy thật to mắt đen, bởi vì ủy khuất mà trở nên ướt sũng .

Xem nàng tỉnh lại, Ngao Huy vui "Thu" một tiếng, tại của nàng trong lòng vặn vẹo đứng lên, tiểu chim sẻ không biết là khi nào thì cũng phi vào được, thấy nàng tỉnh, bay nhanh tại đỉnh đánh chuyển, "Tỉnh tỉnh..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa tỉnh ngủ, ý nghĩ còn có điểm mơ hồ, thở dài nói: "Ai nha, của ta tiểu tổ tông, ngươi lại làm sao vậy?"

Ngao Huy tại nàng trong lòng vặn vẹo hơn nữa ngày, còn không có có thể giãy dụa đi ra, hắn cũng chưa kháng nghị đâu, chợt nghe đến cùng loại trách cứ lời nói, cúi đầu "Thu" một tiếng, tựa hồ phi thường mất mát.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thế này mới phản ứng lại đây, bởi vì chính mình nhanh ôm chặt Ngao Huy, làm cho hắn khởi không được giường , chạy nhanh buông ra hắn, có điểm xấu hổ nói: "Thật có lỗi , tiểu mẫu thân không phải cố ý , bởi vì Tiểu Huy nhuyễn mềm nhũn , tiểu mẫu thân ôm rất thư thái, không tha buông ra."

— thật sự mắc cỡ chết được, thế nhưng lại giường khởi không đến, lão nương vĩ đại, cao thượng, nghiêm túc từ mẫu hình tượng a!

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười gượng , lung tung xả nói: "Không bằng về sau Tiểu Huy liền chính mình ngủ đi, tiểu mẫu thân gần nhất mất ngủ nhiều mộng, khả năng thời mãn kinh đến, a phi, có thể là khí hậu không phục, buổi sáng vẫn chưa tỉnh lại , ha ha."

Ngao Huy không biết cái gì thời mãn kinh, cũng không hiểu cái gì khí hậu không phục, càng không cần nói hiểu được cái gì "Cha mẹ tổng tưởng tại đứa nhỏ trước mặt bảo trì cao lớn hình tượng", hắn chỉ biết là về sau không thể cùng tiểu mẫu thân cùng nhau tại ngủ trên giường thấy thấy , tiểu mẫu thân không cần hắn .

"Thu..." Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Huy hắc hắc con mắt rất nhanh liền nước nhuận đi lên, ngay sau đó một viên một viên đậu đại nước mắt liền tràn đầy đi ra, lui tại Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng ủy khuất khóc lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phát hiện của hắn bảo bối con lập tức liền khóc, chạy nhanh sờ sờ hò hét, "Ngoan ngoãn, tiểu mẫu thân bảo bối nhi, ngươi làm sao?"

Được đến đáp án sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu đầy hắc tuyến — cái gì kêu tiểu mẫu thân bởi vì thời mãn kinh cùng khí hậu không phục, không cần hắn .

Mắt thấy tiểu tử kia bởi vì nàng không nói lời nào, lại có nước sông tràn ra thế , Ngao Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh nói "Hảo hảo, tiểu mẫu thân sẽ không không cần ngươi, Tiểu Huy muốn cùng nhau ngủ liền cùng nhau ngủ..."

Không đợi nàng nói xong hứa hẹn, Ngao Huy liền "Cọ" một chút lủi đứng lên, cái đuôi lắc lắc, "Chiêm chiếp..." Hai tiếng, liền cùng tiểu chim sẻ phi đi ra ngoài, xem ra là vội vã đi tìm ngày hôm qua nàng cho hắn mua món đồ chơi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu — ngươi nha , xú tiểu tử, ngươi vừa mới là ở trang đáng thương đi, là đi là đi...

Dương Tiễn một mình ngồi ở Chân Quân điện bên trong, tự châm tự ẩm, cồn tại trong đầu lên men, mơ hồ của hắn thần chí, nhưng mà từng một màn một màn, trong lòng trung như cưỡi ngựa giống như xẹt qua, trong suốt giống như gương sáng. .

Hoảng hốt gian, hắn nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực, nàng mở hai mắt, bên môi dạng nổi lên một chút thản nhiên mỉm cười,, thanh tuyển mặt mày mang theo cùng hi lo lắng, miệng nàng môi giật giật, đôi môi nhất khai hợp lại, dùng hết cuối cùng khí lực, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "... Tuy rằng ta không thể lại cùng ngươi đi xuống đi, nhưng là... Này không có nghĩa là, ta không có có yêu ngươi..."

Nhắm mắt lại, hắn giống nhau lại nghe đến Ngao Thính Tâm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hàm chứa oán hận, tê tâm liệt phế hô to, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi có biết ai vậy lỗi sao? Là ngươi lỗi a, ngươi âm hồn không tiêu tan, hiện tại nàng cái gì đều không có , cái gì đều không có , ngươi vừa lòng sao? Ngươi vừa lòng sao..."

Cuối cùng hắn nhìn đến Dương Thiền ở trước mặt hắn, thở dài nói: "Nhị ca, nếu năm đó ngươi cùng tẩu tử có đứa nhỏ, nếu năm đó tẩu tử để lại cái đứa nhỏ cho ngươi..."

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng cười, bên môi doanh đầy thản nhiên chua sót, "Tam muội, nàng cái gì cũng không có lưu lại, cái gì cũng không có cho ta lưu lại..." Dứt lời ẩm chén trung chi rượu.

"Chủ nhân... Chủ nhân a..."

Dương Tiễn nghiêng đầu nhìn lại, Hao Thiên Khuyển nóng nảy vọt tiến vào, lắp bắp mở miệng: "Chủ nhân, Hằng Nga tiên tử nói muốn tìm ngươi, ta..."

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi thế nhưng đem Tam Thánh Mẫu đặt ở Hoa sơn dưới ." Hao Thiên Khuyển trong lời nói còn chưa nói hoàn, đã bị một câu trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thanh âm đánh gãy .

Hằng Nga tiên tử ánh mắt ngưng băng, mi gian nén giận, nói: "Đó là của ngươi thân muội muội, nhất mẫu đồng bào muội muội, ngươi như thế nào có thể như thế đối nàng, ngươi như thế nào hạ thủ được?"

Hằng Nga tiên tử lại nói: "Tam Thánh Mẫu ngay cả có tội, nhưng này là vì rất, Dương Tiễn, ngươi cũng biết tình yêu là cái gì sao? Đây là trên đời vĩ đại nhất một loại cảm tình."

Dương Tiễn vẫn chưa đứng dậy, chính là cười, giơ lên trong tay chén rượu, mở miệng nói: "Dương Tiễn làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, lý nên theo lẽ công bằng công việc, Tam Thánh Mẫu trái với thiên luật, lén cùng phàm nhân kết hợp, Dương Tiễn sao có thể làm việc thiên tư."

Hằng Nga tiên tử nhịn không được nở nụ cười, nàng cười phẫn nộ quát: "Hảo một cái theo lẽ công bằng công việc, hảo một cái sao có thể làm việc thiên tư, hảo một cái thiết diện vô tư Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ngươi ngay cả chính mình thân muội muội đều có thể đặt ở Hoa sơn dưới, như thế hành vi, cùng gian vọng tiểu nhân lại có gì khác nhau."

Dương Tiễn giương mắt nhìn về phía nàng, cái kia trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng xinh đẹp áo trắng tiên tử, hơi hơi nheo lại ánh mắt, nói: "Hảo hảo hảo, hảo thật sự, tiên tử thật sao thâm minh đại nghĩa a."

Không đợi Hằng Nga tiên tử mở miệng nói cái gì, hắn tiếp tục nói: "Như vậy thỉnh nói cho ta biết, như thế thâm minh đại nghĩa tiên tử cùng cái kia đồng dạng thâm minh đại nghĩa Bách Hoa tiên tử, là như thế nào khuyên bảo của ta Tam muội, làm cho nàng trái với thiên luật, lén cùng phàm nhân kết hợp , a?"

Hằng Nga tiên tử hơi hơi cắn nhanh răng nanh, nàng vốn liền bộ dạng cực kỳ xinh đẹp động lòng người, lại là mặc một thân áo trắng khí chất thoát tục, như thế làm vẻ ta đây lại mang theo một phần nhu nhược, chọc người thương tiếc, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi thế nhưng trở nên như thế mô dạng, ngươi như vậy như thế nào không làm thất vọng ngươi kia mất đi mẫu thân, ta... Ta thật là nhìn lầm ngươi ."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, khóe môi khơi mào một tia châm chọc ý cười, nói: "Chúng ta đây huynh muội chuyện tình tự hành giải quyết, sẽ không phiền toái tiên tử , cũng thỉnh tiên tử không cần lại đến quấy rầy chúng ta huynh muội , chúng ta huynh muội... Thừa nhận không dậy nổi."

Hằng Nga tiên tử biến sắc, tiện đà liền hai mắt trợn to, kinh ngạc nhìn phía hắn, như là cho tới bây giờ không nhận thức qua hắn, không thể tin được hắn sẽ nói ra như thế tuyệt tình trong lời nói, nàng phục hồi tinh thần lại, liền lạnh lùng nói: "Chuyện của ngươi ta có thể mặc kệ, cũng không tưởng quản, nhưng là Tam Thánh Mẫu chuyện, ta lại không thể không quản."

Dương Tiễn vi bên cạnh bàng, trầm mặc không nói.

Hằng Nga tiên tử thấy hắn không nói, lập tức khinh nhíu lại mày, đồng tình nhìn phía hắn, kia ánh mắt giống như là xem một cái kẻ đáng thương, giọng nói của nàng hơi bi thống nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi thật đáng thương, ngươi không hiểu yêu, cũng không có yêu, càng không có người đi yêu ngươi."

"Khụ khụ..." Dương Tiễn một ngụm uống hoàn chén trung rượu, thanh rượu nhập hầu, thập phần chua sót, hắn không lại nhìn nàng, thanh quý tuấn tú khuôn mặt thượng, chỉ dư một mảnh lạnh lùng, thản nhiên nói: "Thỉnh Hằng Nga tiên tử di giá đi, Dương Tiễn là gian vọng tiểu nhân, ở cũng là nho nhỏ Chân Quân điện, chỉ sợ trang không dưới thâm minh đại nghĩa Hằng Nga tiên tử."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: tốt lắm, cuối cùng đem Hằng Nga xử lý (≧▽≦)/

Cảm tạ hoa trần ném một chỗ lôi, ta hiện tại mới nhìn đến đâu ô mặt. . .

 **58, Chương 52:**

"Ôi chao, này chỉ này nọ... Thật là kỳ quái a, là cái gì yêu quái đâu?" Hao Thiên Khuyển dẫn theo Ngao Huy cái đuôi, thập phần đáng khinh híp mắt xem một lát, vẫn là không có nhìn ra cái đại khái, không kiên nhẫn lắc lắc.

"Chiêm chiếp... Chiêm chiếp thu..." Ngao Huy bị đá choáng váng hồ hồ , chờ hắn ngừng lại, vội vàng vặn vẹo thân mình, liều mạng giãy dụa.

Ngao Huy cảm thấy thực ủy khuất, hắn vốn tại sơn cốc sông nhỏ bên trong du lịch, không biết không nên một cái đại điêu đem hắn điêu đến nơi đây đến đây, nơi này một chút cũng không hảo, tìm không thấy phiêu xinh đẹp lượng tiểu mẫu thân, tìm không thấy tiểu chim sẻ tiểu thu, cũng tìm không thấy hắn này bằng hữu, chỉ có một toàn thân đen tuyền quái đại thúc.

"Thu..." Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Huy thật to mắt đen liền trở nên ướt sũng .

Nhưng này liền đem Hao Thiên Khuyển sợ hãi, hắn vội vàng buông ra tiểu tử kia cái đuôi, sửa dùng hai tay nâng, lắp bắp xin lỗi: "Uy ... Ngươi đừng khóc a, đừng khóc a..."

Nghe hắn như vậy vừa nói, Ngao Huy cảm thấy càng ủy khuất , nếu là hắn tiểu mẫu thân tại, khẳng định hội sờ sờ hò hét thân ái , thanh âm còn so với hắn dễ nghe một trăm lần, như vậy nhất tưởng nước mắt ngay tại tròng mắt bên trong chuyển vòng.

Hao Thiên Khuyển không nghĩ tới hội hoàn toàn ngược lại, mắt thấy của hắn nước mắt sẽ đến rơi xuống , chạy nhanh uy hiếp nói: "Không cho phép khóc, lại khóc liền đem ngươi ăn luôn..."

"Ô..." Ngao Huy lăng lăng nhìn hắn nửa ngày, sau đó đậu đại nước mắt tràn mi mà ra.

Hao Thiên Khuyển thấy hắn vừa khóc liền hoảng, giống như là nhìn đến hắn gia chủ nhân thương tâm khổ sở kích động, hắn gấp đến độ xoay quanh, luống cuống tay chân, không biết làm sao.

Cuối cùng hắn đem Ngao Huy thả trên mặt đất, bóc bới một đầu tóc bay rối, cúi người biến đổi, biến ra chân thân — một cái tối om om đại cẩu.

Ngao Huy đình chỉ khóc, kinh ngạc nhìn trước mắt đại cẩu, nghĩ — thực xấu cẩu cẩu.

"Lưng tròng..." Thấy hắn rốt cục đừng khóc, Hao Thiên Khuyển rất là đắc ý lắc lắc cái đuôi, vui kêu to hai tiếng, sau đó điêu khởi hắn đá đến trên lưng.

Ngao Huy chỉ cảm thấy một trận thiên toàn địa chuyển, sau đó hắn an vị tại cẩu cẩu trên lưng , hắn cổ cổ tiểu long miệng, rất là ghét bỏ, "Chiêm chiếp thu...", còn không có hổ tử lưng lưng hảo, lại cao đại lại thoải mái, chíp bông còn nhuyễn hồ hồ .

Hao Thiên Khuyển lại không biết nói của hắn ghét bỏ, chỉ cảm thấy tiểu tử kia cao hứng , vì thế đà hắn, một đường chạy như điên.

"Chiêm chiếp thu..." — ngươi muốn dẫn ta đến làm sao?

"Uông uông uông..." — thật cao hứng đi?

"Chiêm chiếp thu..." — thả ta xuống dưới.

"Lưng tròng, uông uông uông..." — tốt, ta sẽ chạy trốn nhanh hơn điểm.

"Chiêm chiếp, chiêm chiếp thu..." — a a, Tiểu Huy không cần ngồi ở quái cẩu cẩu trên lưng.

"Lưng tròng, uông uông uông..." — ừ, làm cho bản đại cẩu mang ngươi đi chơi.

"Chiêm chiếp..." — tiểu mẫu thân, cứu mạng a.

"Lưng tròng..."

Dương Tiễn mang theo Lưu Trầm Hương trở lại Lưu gia thôn, nhìn trước mắt này không biết trời cao đất rộng đứa nhỏ, rất là bất đắc dĩ, cũng không tính nói cái gì nữa, đối với hắn mà nói, này chẳng qua là Tam muội lưu lại trái, "Trầm Hương, ngươi trở về đi. .

Lưu Trầm Hương mắt thấy hắn liền phải rời khỏi, vội vàng mở miệng kêu: "Cậu..."

Dương Tiễn dừng lại cước bộ, không có xoay người, chính là thản nhiên nói: "Chuyện gì?"

Lưu Trầm Hương nhìn của hắn bóng dáng, thì thào mở miệng: "Cậu, mẫu thân của ta... Mẫu thân của ta, nàng... Rốt cuộc là thế nào nữ tử?"

Dương Tiễn xoay người lại, ánh mắt có điểm phức tạp nhìn hắn, "Vì sao muốn hỏi?"

Lưu Trầm Hương đón của hắn ánh mắt, bất an nói: "Ta, ta muốn biết mẫu thân chuyện tình."

"Trầm Hương." Dương Tiễn mở miệng nói: "Không muốn gạt ta."

Lưu Trầm Hương cả kinh, vội vàng cúi đầu, trong lòng rất là khẩn trương.

Dương Tiễn cũng không thúc giục hắn, chính là đứng trước mặt hắn, rất là do dự, này đứa nhỏ tính cách yếu đuối, tâm cao hụt hơi, có một chút điểm năng lực liền không biết trời cao đất rộng, cũng không đại tướng tài.

Nếu là hắn im lặng tại Lưu gia thôn vượt qua cả đời, Dương Tiễn cam đoan làm cho hắn cả đời này phú quý không lo, chính là không nghĩ tới hắn còn có thể muốn làm ra nhiều như vậy sự đến.

Tại biết được hắn bị phán quan tróc đi khi, Dương Tiễn còn do dự mà muốn hay không lặng lẽ đem hắn giải quyết , để tránh đêm dài lắm mộng, liên lụy của hắn Tam muội.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt hiện lên sát ý, theo sau nhìn hắn, thở dài, 'Quên đi, năm đó hắn không chết, bình an lớn lên coi như là tạo hóa một hồi, Dương Tiễn cũng không phải phát rồ đồ đệ, này dù sao cũng là Tam muội đứa nhỏ.'

Lưu Trầm Hương buông xuống đầu, không biết như thế nào giải thích, thật lâu không dám nói lời nào, thẳng đến nghe được một tiếng thở dài tức, trong lòng hoảng thật sự, việc ngẩng đầu lên, nói: "Thực xin lỗi, cậu, ta không phải cố ý nói dối ."

"Hắc Bạch Vô Thường bọn họ dẫn theo ta đi địa ngục xem xét sinh tử bộ. Ta tại sinh tử bộ trung như thế nào cũng tìm không thấy mẫu thân kia một tờ. Sau lại, Hắc Bạch Vô Thường nói cho hắn, hắn mẫu thân khẳng định không phải nhân loại, phi yêu lập tức tiên."

Nói tới đây, Lưu Trầm Hương gắt gao nhìn Dương Tiễn, la lớn: "Ta biết mẫu thân còn tại này trên đời, ta không biết nàng vì sao không cần ta, nhưng ta thật sự thực muốn biết chuyện của nàng, ta muốn biết nàng sống được được không, mau không vui vẻ, có nghĩ là ta?"

Lưu Trầm Hương cuối cùng đem nói cho hết lời, không yên bất an cùng đợi Dương Tiễn đáp lời.

Dương Tiễn nghe được của hắn nói, hiện tại mới lần đầu tiên nhìn thẳng Lưu Trầm Hương này đứa nhỏ, hắn không đơn giản là Tam muội lưu lại khiếm hạ nhân quả, mà là Tam muội con — Lưu Trầm Hương, nghĩ đến đây hắn khinh khẽ cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Trầm Hương, hảo hảo còn sống, chỉ cần còn sống liền có hi vọng, đến lúc đó nói không chừng có thể nhìn đến của ngươi mẫu thân."

Dương Tiễn nói xong lời này cũng không quản hắn nghĩ như thế nào, xoay người rời đi.

Dương Tiễn rời đi Lưu gia thôn liền đi tới Hoa sơn chi để.

Dương Thiền ngồi ở pháp trận trung, động tác tư thế cùng hắn lần trước rời đi thời điểm giống nhau như đúc, một chút biến hóa đều không có.

Dương Tiễn thở dài, kêu: "Tam muội."

Dương Thiền ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, câu môi châm chọc cười, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, không nên quý nhân sự việc sao, như thế nào còn nhớ rõ Dương Thiền, còn có thời gian đến xem ta này tội nhân đâu?"

Dương Thiền lời vừa ra khỏi miệng còn có điểm hối hận , đây là của hắn nhị ca, từng sống nương tựa lẫn nhau nhị ca a, sống được thực khổ mệt chết đi nhị ca, nàng lo lắng nhất nhị ca, nhưng mà lại là này nhị ca bị hủy của nàng hy vọng, bị hủy của nàng hết thảy, nàng không hận hắn, nhưng không cách nào làm được không oán hắn.

Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn nàng, đối với thân muội muội trào phúng tựa hồ hào không thèm để ý, hắn thấp giọng nói: "Tam muội, ta lần này tới là tưởng nói cho ngươi nhất giảng sự."

Dương Thiền cắn cắn môi, cúi đầu, không nhìn hắn, cũng không nói nói.

Dương Tiễn tiếp tục nói: "Ta nhìn thấy Lưu Ngạn Xương cùng Lưu Trầm Hương phụ tử hai người."

Dương Thiền ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, không thể tin, đẩu đôi môi, muốn nói nói lại nói không ra lời.

Dương Tiễn nói: "Bọn họ không có chết, năm đó tìm được kia hai cổ thi thể không là bọn hắn , này mười sáu năm qua, bọn họ ẩn cư tại Lưu gia thôn..."

Dương Tiễn nói hai ba câu đem sự tình trải qua nói mở, đem Lưu Trầm Hương một sự tình cũng nói cho nàng.

Dương Thiền theo bắt đầu không thể tin đến sau lại kinh hỉ không thôi, cuối cùng đều hóa thành thản nhiên vui mừng, đó là của nàng đứa nhỏ a, nàng cùng ngạn xương đứa nhỏ.

"... Hắn thực muốn biết chuyện của ngươi, hắn muốn biết ngươi sống được được không, mau không vui vẻ, có nghĩ là hắn?"

Nghe tới Dương Tiễn cuối cùng một câu, Dương Thiền đã muốn là rơi lệ vẻ mặt, khóc không thành tiếng, nàng nghẹn ngào cầu xin nói: "Nhị ca... Làm cho ta thấy thấy hắn đi, liếc mắt một cái là tốt rồi... Liền liếc mắt một cái... Ta nghĩ trông thấy hắn, kia là hài tử của ta a."

Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn nàng, trầm mặc không nói.

Dương Thiền thấy hắn không nói được lời nào, vẻ mặt trở nên thê lương, không quan tâm quỳ đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, đụng khởi vang đầu, thật mạnh , một chút lại một chút, "Cầu ngươi , Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân, làm cho ta thấy gặp của ta con đi."

Dương Tiễn nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn thẳng nàng, sắc mặt hắc trầm đáng sợ, "Tam muội, ngươi xem nhìn ngươi hiện tại bộ dáng, giống cái dạng gì? Từng ngươi vì Lưu Ngạn Xương có thể chịu được thiên nô vũ nhục, hạ mình đi cho hắn xách giày. Hiện tại vì Lưu Trầm Hương, ngươi... Của ngươi tôn nghiêm đâu? Đi đâu vậy?"

Dương Thiền ngẩng đầu lên, cái trán bởi vì dùng sức mà phiếm hồng, vẻ mặt đều là nước mắt, thập phần chật vật, nàng chậm rãi nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi không hiểu, Lưu Ngạn Xương là của ta rất, vì hắn, ta nguyện ý buông của ta tôn nghiêm, Trầm Hương là hài tử của ta, là của ta mệnh, vì hắn, ta nguyện ý bỏ qua hết thảy."

Dương Thiền lắc lắc đầu, tiếp tục nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi như vậy yêu tẩu tử, ta nghĩ đến ngươi biết, thì ra ngươi vẫn là không hiểu.

"Tẩu tử nàng từng nói qua, nàng yêu ngươi, lại không dám quá yêu ngươi, là vì nàng biết, trong lòng ngươi có là trọng yếu hơn này nọ, tại trong lòng ngươi, xếp hạng đệ nhất vị không phải nàng, nhất định là tam giới chúng sinh, nhất định là lớn thiên hạ, nếu nàng quá yêu ngươi, nhất định hội lựa chọn vì này thứ nhất cùng ngươi khắc khẩu không thôi.

"Hiện tại ngẫm lại, các ngươi thực bi ai a, các ngươi ngay cả cái gì là yêu cũng đều không hiểu." Dương Thiền hoảng hốt cười cười, không dám chống lại Dương Tiễn ánh mắt, thấp rũ mắt xuống liêm, hỏi: "Nhị ca, nếu tẩu tử còn sống, nhìn đến ngươi như bây giờ tử, nàng còn có thể nói ra nói vậy sao?"

Dương Thiền đợi một lát, vẫn là không có đợi cho hắn trả lời, nàng cũng không thèm để ý, nói: "Nhị ca, ta nói lời này, không phải tại vạch trần thương thế của ngươi sẹo, chính là muốn cho ngươi có biết, vì hài tử của ta cùng rất, ta ngay cả mệnh đều có thể không cần, tôn nghiêm tính cái gì?"

"Nếu tẩu tử còn tại, các ngươi có đứa nhỏ, nói không chừng ngươi liền có thể lý giải của ta nói , bởi vì ngươi cũng sẽ giống ta, giống... Mẫu thân giống nhau, vì đứa nhỏ cùng rất cái gì đều có thể không để ý."

Dương Thiền nói xong lời này, sẽ không mở lại khẩu, lẳng lặng cùng đợi cuối cùng phán quyết, thật dài ống tay áo che lấp là nàng nhanh nắm chặt quyền đầu.

Hồi lâu, Dương Tiễn thản nhiên thanh âm truyền tiến nàng trong tai, "Tam muội, nhị ca đã muốn thành của ngươi địch nhân rồi sao? Ngươi trí tuệ, ngu trí đã muốn chỉ dùng để đến đối phó ta sao?"

Dương Thiền ngẩng đầu lên, lọt vào trong tầm mắt chính là Dương Tiễn sâu không lường được ánh mắt, nàng cắn môi không nói lời nào, trong lòng lại là tuyệt vọng lại là chua sót.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng nửa ngày, thở dài, nói: "Ta sẽ cho các ngươi tại trong mộng gặp thượng một mặt , nhưng mà... Nếu ngươi tưởng hắn cả đời yên vui không lo, ta nghĩ ngươi có biết sự tình gì nên nói cái gì không nên nói, nếu không..."

Dương Thiền vội vàng gật gật đầu, hứa hẹn nói: "Ta sẽ không đem sự tình nói cho hắn, ta chỉ là muốn trông thấy hắn, nói cho hắn, ta nghĩ hắn..."

Dương Tiễn xua tay ngừng lời của nàng, nhìn nàng, gằn từng chữ một: "Còn có, ta không nghĩ lại nghe được có người lấy mẫu thân, Thốn Tâm cùng đứa nhỏ mà nói sự, nếu không ta cam đoan, mặc dù là ngươi, ta cũng không hội tha thứ , mà trên đời này cũng lại vô Lưu Ngạn Xương cùng Lưu Trầm Hương hai người."

Hắn ngữ thanh thanh chậm, biểu tình cũng cũng không nghiêm lãnh, chính là kia đôi, trầm tĩnh sẵng giọng phải gọi lòng người lạnh ngắt.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: thật có lỗi a, chuyển gia, võng tuyến còn không có trang hảo, gần nhất đổi mới đều chậm ( lệ... ) a ngốc là ở bằng hữu gia đổi mới , cũng sắp , điện tín nói mười ngày nội ~\\(? ? ? )/~

Thượng nhất chương nói xử lý Hằng Nga, là chỉ tại lúc ấy nhị ca trong lòng xử lý, bởi vì cho dù đối Hằng Nga không cảm giác , nhị ca vẫn là rất kính ngưỡng của nàng.

Nói thật ra , nhị ca người như vậy là sẽ không đối ân nhân ( Hằng Nga giúp qua hắn ) nói những lời này, mặc dù nếu không đầy, hắn lúc ấy như vậy nói là vì uống rượu , nhưng là lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, hai người quan hệ liền hoàn toàn thoát phá , đây là nào đó ý nghĩa thượng xử lý đi ( đúng không? )

Cảm tạ thanh mộ ※ ném ba cái lôi, liyuanyuan ném một chỗ lôi, hân? Không chuyên tâm ném một chỗ lôi ( gần nhất càng như vậy chậm, tiếp được hảo tâm hư a ⊙? ⊙b hãn )

 **59, Chương 53:**

Một con rồng nhất cẩu điên rồi ban ngày, cuối cùng hai người nhất nằm úp sấp nhất nằm bên cạnh dòng suối nhỏ trên cỏ đang ngủ.

Dương Tiễn tìm được Hao Thiên Khuyển khi, chính là như vậy một cái cảnh tượng, một con rồng nhất cẩu chính tễ cùng một chỗ, ngủ đặc biệt hương vị ngọt ngào.

Ngao Huy ngủ tư thái cực kỳ không thành thật, chính là hắn cho tới nay đều là cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng nhau ngủ , Ngao Thốn Tâm thói quen đem hắn trở thành ôm chẩm, đem hắn ôm thật chặt , cho nên đổ không có gì cùng lắm thì.

Hiện tại Ngao Thốn Tâm mất, hắn ngủ bản tính liền bại lộ đi ra , thỉnh thoảng thân đưa tay, đá đá chân, chọc Hao Thiên Khuyển không thể ngủ yên.

Biến thành đại cẩu nằm úp sấp ngủ, tư thế ngủ tương đối "Nhu thuận an ổn" Hao Thiên Khuyển này vừa cảm giác ngủ phi thường thống khổ, không ngừng bị bên cạnh Ngao Huy quyền đấm cước đá, đợi cho Ngao Huy đối hắn biểu thị một phen Giáng Long Thập Bát Chưởng, phật sơn vô ảnh chân, lại chuẩn bị đến bộ đả cẩu bổng pháp, Hao Thiên Khuyển rốt cục nhịn không được , hắn không kiên nhẫn đem Ngao Huy trực tiếp đặt ở dưới thân ôm.

Ngao Huy tư thế ngủ vốn sẽ không hảo, hiện tại bị Hao Thiên Khuyển đè nặng không thể nhúc nhích, phi thường không thoải mái, viên tròn vo tiểu thân mình bị bắt nằm ngửa tại hắn duỗi thân khai hữu phía trước chân phía dưới, tư thế tứ ngã chỏng vó , bởi vì bị đè nặng hô hấp có điểm khó khăn, cái miệng nhỏ khẽ nhếch .

Mà đứng ở xa xa nhìn này một màn Dương Tiễn, hắn vốn sẽ không tốt tâm tình, không biết vì sao dâng lên kì lạ tức giận.

Hắn không tự chủ được bước nhanh đi lên phía trước, theo bản năng tưởng đem kia chỉ ngủ không quá thư sướng tiểu tử kia lôi ra đến, lại tại đưa tay trong nháy mắt phản ứng lại đây.

Dương Tiễn hít sâu hảo mấy hơi thở, bình phục một chút trong lòng đột nhiên trào ra lửa giận, đóng nhắm mắt tinh, vươn tay, liền đem Hao Thiên Khuyển theo trong lúc ngủ mơ đánh thức.

"Uông..." Hao Thiên Khuyển mở to mắt, thị giác còn không có rõ ràng, cái mũi đã nghe đến Dương Tiễn mùi, theo bản năng kêu một tiếng.

"Trước đứng lên đi." Dương Tiễn nhìn hắn dưới thân tiểu tử kia liếc mắt một cái, nhíu nhíu mày đầu, hỏi "Ngươi như thế nào lại ở chỗ này ?"

"Uông uông uông..." Hao Thiên Khuyển còn chưa nói hoàn liền phát hiện Dương Tiễn mày mặt nhăn càng nhanh , hơi nhất nghĩ lại, liền hiểu được , hắn chạy nhanh đẩy đứng dậy tử, run lên đẩu màu đen cẩu mao, hóa thành hình người.

Hao Thiên Khuyển hóa thành hình người, liền ngồi xổm Dương Tiễn trước mặt, một bộ "Cầu an ủi cầu vuốt ve" tư thái

Dương Tiễn không có nhìn về phía hắn, chính là nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt đất tiểu long hỏi: "Hắn là ai vậy?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển ngẩn người, trong lúc nhất thời không biết hắn nói là ai, thẳng đến theo hắn tầm mắt nhìn về phía Ngao Huy, mới hiểu được: "Này không biết là cái gì yêu quái, ta ở phía trước kia địa phương nhặt được ."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy thở dài, thấp giọng nói: "Ngu xuẩn, đây là long tộc, mới ra sinh không bao lâu , chỉ có vài thập niên mấy tuổi, còn không có biến hóa ấu long."

Hao Thiên Khuyển trành Ngao Huy nửa ngày, mới do dự mà mở miệng nói, "Chủ nhân... Long tộc hình rồng tinh tế thon dài, không phải này bộ dáng , cho dù hắn là biến hóa thất bại sở trí, cũng không nhanh như vậy a, long tộc không phải muốn một trăm năm mươi năm mới đã lớn sao?"

Dương Tiễn tinh tế quan sát Ngao Huy một phen, trầm tư một lát, nói: "Này ấu long trong cơ thể thần lực đã muốn đến một cái trưởng thành long tộc độ cao, hơn nữa trong cơ thể thần lực bị nhân phong ấn , mới sẽ xuất hiện bán long bán nhân hình thái. nho nhỏ ấu long còn có như thế thần lực, hơn nữa sau này trưởng thành, nếu là... Chắc chắn trở thành Trầm Hương sửa chữa thiên luật nhất đại trợ lực.

Ngao Huy mở mắt ra tình, chỉ thấy đến một cái mơ mơ hồ hồ thân ảnh, chính là hắn không có ngủ tỉnh, ánh mắt mê sương mù che , như thế nào đều thấy không rõ trước mắt thân ảnh khuôn mặt.

Hắn nhu nhu ánh mắt, muốn cho chính mình thanh tỉnh một chút, cuối cùng xem tới được Dương Tiễn khuôn mặt, rõ ràng là hoàn toàn bất đồng hai người, Ngao Huy lại cảm thấy như là nhìn đến tiểu mẫu thân giống như, trong lòng ấm vù vù , khoái hoạt thỏa mãn muốn tràn ra đến.

Ngao Huy tưởng không rõ đây là vì sao, vì thế hắn cũng không suy nghĩ, hưng phấn mà "Thu" một tiếng chạy trốn đi ra ngoài, tự động tự phát chui vào Dương Tiễn trong lòng, giống đối Ngao Thốn Tâm giống như dùng chính mình hồng nhạt tiểu long cọ cọ của hắn cằm, viên tròn vo tiểu thân mình vui tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng vặn vẹo làm nũng.

Dương Tiễn cương thân mình ôm mập mạp thịt đô đô tiểu tử kia, nhìn thấy hắn như vậy có tinh thần mười phần bộ dáng, thân mình cũng trầm tĩnh lại, nhịn không được vươn tay, thật cẩn thận nhu nhu trong lòng kia mập mạp thân thể, sau một lúc lâu mới hỏi nói: "Ngươi tên là gì, làm sao có thể ở chỗ này?" — hải là long tộc sinh mệnh nguồn suối, còn chưa trưởng thành đến biến hóa ấu long là không cho phép rời bến .

Ngao Huy còn chưa ngủ đủ, bị nhu thoải mái, liền tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng nheo lại ánh mắt ngủ gà ngủ gật , nghe được của hắn câu hỏi, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "Chiêm chiếp..."

"Tiểu Huy?" Nghe vào bên tai nhưng mà là "Chiêm chiếp" hai tiếng, nhưng mà không biết vì sao Dương Tiễn chính là có thể hiểu được hắn tưởng biểu đạt ý tứ.

Chính là hắn hiện tại vô tâm tự hỏi một chút, bởi vì hắn có càng nghi hoặc chuyện tình, tứ Hải Long Tộc trung, họ "Ngao" chính là hoàng tộc, mà "Ngao" họ trung cũng không có kêu "Ngao Huy" ấu long, thì phải là nói hắn không phải hoàng tộc người trong, nhưng nếu không phải hoàng tộc, bình thường long tộc không có khả năng vừa ra sinh ra được có như vậy cường đại thần lực.

Áp chế đáy lòng nghi hoặc, Dương Tiễn hỏi: "Đông, nam, tây, bắc tứ hải trung, ngươi là thuộc loại người nào hải ?"

Ngao Huy đen bóng lượng mắt to, nhìn trông mong nhìn hắn, rất là mê mang, hoàn toàn không hiểu hắn nói cái gì.

Dương Tiễn bị hắn như vậy nhìn, tâm hơi hơi có điểm nhuyễn , nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ của hắn long não túi, "Tiểu Huy là từ đâu nhi đến?"

Ngao Huy nghe hắn như vậy vừa hỏi đã nghĩ đến Ngao Thốn Tâm, lập tức cảm thấy thập phần ủy khuất, "Chiêm chiếp, chiêm chiếp thu..."

Của hắn đại khái ý tứ chính là bị chỉ đại điêu tróc đến nơi đây đến đây, sau đó liền không thấy được "Tiểu mẫu thân", không thấy được "Tiểu thu", không thấy được của hắn các bằng hữu.

Dương Tiễn nheo lại ánh mắt tự hỏi một lát, còn muốn hỏi lại chút cái gì, chỉ thấy Ngao Huy rung đùi đắc ý ngáp một cái, thế nhưng liền oa tại của hắn trong lòng đang ngủ,

Hắn vẫn là cái tiểu hài tử, cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển chơi ban ngày, vừa mới lại ngủ không thư sướng, lúc này bị Dương Tiễn ôm rất thoải mái, vì thế lại đã ngủ.

Dương Tiễn thấy hắn đã ngủ, liền đối với Hao Thiên Khuyển nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi gặp qua Trầm Hương không có?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn trong lòng tiểu long, nghe được câu hỏi, vội vàng trả lời: "Chủ nhân, còn chưa thấy qua, ta đang chuẩn bị đi tìm hắn."

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, phân phó nói: "Ngươi muốn tại ám địa bảo hộ hắn, không được bất luận kẻ nào thương tổn hắn, hắn nghĩ muốn cái gì, liền tận lực thành toàn hắn."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nghi hoặc , hỏi: "Chủ nhân, ngươi lần trước không phải làm cho ta giám thị hắn, vô luận hắn chết sống đều không cần ra tay sao?"

Dương Tiễn thần bí khó lường nhìn hắn một lát, mới nhẹ nhàng nói: "Hắn còn không thể chết được, hắn còn chỗ hữu dụng, ta cần muốn hắn làm một việc, thành bại từ đó vừa mới."

Hao Thiên Khuyển bóc bới một đầu tóc bay rối, hắn vẫn là không có nghe hiểu được, cái kia rất sợ chết tiểu quỷ đầu có ích lợi gì, nhưng làm một cái hảo cẩu, chủ nhân nói cái gì đều là đối với , không hiểu chuyện vẫn là không cần hỏi nhiều, huống hồ cẩu giác quan thứ sáu nói cho hắn — cho dù hắn hỏi, chủ nhân cũng không hội giảng.

Dương Tiễn lại cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển công đạo một sự tình, đã nghĩ hồi thiên đình, chính là nhìn trong lòng ngủ thật sự thục tiểu long, có điểm do dự, hắn tưởng đem hắn mang về thiên đình, chính là...

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi nghĩ biện pháp làm cho này tiểu tử kia cùng Trầm Hương nhận thức, cần phải làm cho bọn họ trở thành tốt chơi bầu bạn." Dương Tiễn trầm tư một lát, lại nói: "Quên đi, ngươi làm cho bọn họ nhận thức là tốt rồi, còn lại liền không cần phải xen vào , còn lại ..." — Dương Tiễn chỉ cho ngươi một lần cơ hội, còn lại liền gặp các ngươi tạo hóa.

"Đúng vậy, chủ nhân."

Dương Tiễn đem trong lòng Ngao Huy giao cho Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngay cả động tác mềm nhẹ vẫn là đem hắn cứu tỉnh .

Ngao Huy thực khốn mệt chết đi, liên tục bị đánh thức hai lần, hắn cảm thấy rất tức giận, thực khó chịu, thực ủy khuất.

Dương Tiễn nhìn Ngao Huy toàn tâm toàn ý cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, bày ra một cái tức giận oán giận nghiêm túc biểu tình, cảm thấy rất là thú vị, nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng cười, trong ánh mắt hàm chứa nhiều điểm ôn nhu, hắn vươn tay điểm điểm Ngao Huy tiểu trên trán, "Thật có lỗi , đánh thức ngươi , tiếp tục ngủ đi."

Bên cạnh Hao Thiên Khuyển kinh ngạc nhìn Dương Tiễn tươi cười, kia tươi cười không mang theo trào phúng không mang theo lạnh như băng, từ... Tam công chúa sau khi, hắn sẽ thấy chưa thấy qua hắn gia chủ nhân như vậy cười qua.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thực vội, nàng bay nhanh xuyên qua tại rừng rậm trung, thân ảnh của nàng nhanh chóng như gió, mắt thường nhìn lại chính là một mảnh ảo ảnh.

Nàng vừa mới cảm giác được Ngao Huy kêu gọi, nhưng lại là ở hướng nàng cầu cứu.

Tự Ngao Huy sinh ra tới nay, nàng hay dùng long huyết làm dẫn, tại hắn trên người làm bí pháp, phàm là hắn có nguy hiểm hoặc là kêu gọi nàng, liền khả cảm giác hắn ở nơi nào.

Sự thật chứng minh, này bí pháp thi hảo, ngày đó nàng nhưng mà là hơi chút sơ sót trong chốc lát, nàng kia bảo bối con sẽ không biết tung tích, chờ nàng tìm kiếm hắn khi, của hắn hơi thở đều đã muốn không ở trong sơn cốc, nếu không phải có này bí pháp, nàng cũng không biết như thế nào tìm hắn.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ cắn môi, oán hận thầm nghĩ — xú tiểu tử, bình thường cho ta chọc phiền toái còn chưa đủ nhiều sao? Nếu bị ta phát hiện ngươi là "Rời nhà trốn đi" , ngươi liền rửa mông chờ.

Đợi cho Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào thâm lâm bên trong dòng suối nhỏ vừa, tìm kiếm một phen, lại phát hiện chung quanh xác thực có Ngao Huy lưu lại hạ hơi thở, chính là đã muốn rời đi đã lâu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đều muốn bạo thô — lau, ngươi này xú tiểu tử đi nhanh như vậy làm sao, đợi chút của ngươi tiểu mẫu thân sẽ chết sao? Sẽ chết sao...

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm tức giận khó bình, chà chà chân, đi hướng bên cạnh đại thụ giữ, mặt hướng che trời đại thụ, hít sâu, ưỡn ngực thu phúc, đề lui người chân — hung hăng đá.

Đá hoàn sau, lòng của nàng nhưng thật ra thư sướng , chính là nhìn trước mắt bị đá rơi xuống tầng tầng lá cây đại thụ, trong lòng có điểm xấu hổ, từ chết qua sống lại sau, của nàng tính cách liền trở nên có điểm ấu khí .

Có lẽ này lại là thiên đạo gây, có lẽ đây là — Ngao Bái giở trò quỷ, nàng biết Ngao Bái che giấu chút sự tình không có nói cho nàng, nhưng này lại có cái gì quan hệ đâu, nàng vĩnh viễn sẽ không bởi vậy do dự bởi vậy mê mang.

Nàng chỉ cần biết rằng chính mình muốn là cái gì, chỉ cần hiểu được chính mình là ai, không là đến nơi sao.

— ta không phải Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta là Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta chỉ là ta.

"Xem, chính là như thế đơn giản..." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nhẹ, sẽ lắc mình rời đi, phía sau lại truyền đến một cái thản nhiên thanh âm.

"... Thốn Tâm."

Ngữ khí trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng đạm mạc, như nhau nhiều năm trước kia, Ngao Thốn Tâm cương thân mình rất muốn xoay người nhìn xem, nhìn xem người nọ ánh mắt là quen biết chi sơ không chút để ý, vẫn là — ôn nhu bao dung nàng

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: nhị ca, a ngốc thực xin lỗi ngươi a, vốn muốn cho ngươi tại Thất Tịch cùng nữ chủ kiến mặt , nhưng cuối cùng người ta chức nữ Ngưu lang đều thấy lại tan, các ngươi vẫn là gặp không hơn a

Đều là lỗi , không là của ta sai, chết trừu chết trừu , ta theo mười điểm nhiều liền đăng đến bây giờ , thật vất vả tại 12 điểm phía trước đi lên , ai biết càng văn trang mặt lại đánh không ra a khóc. . . Hiện tại đều rạng sáng hai điểm lại qua, tam điểm lại tới nữa

A ngốc hảo khổ bức a, đều muốn bạo thô , không, là đã muốn bạo thô vô số lần ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 **60, Chương 54:**

Dương Tiễn giá đấu vân, tễ thân cho trong mây, tinh thần lại phiêu có chút xa.

Đợi cho hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, ngột nhiên phát hiện chính mình lại nhớ tới vừa mới thâm lâm phía trên.

Dương Tiễn không khỏi âm thầm cười khổ, không nghĩ tới hội đổ hồi nơi này, chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng tiểu long hẳn là đã muốn ly khai đi.

Hắn không phải không có áy náy, kia nhưng mà là nhất con nho nhỏ ấu long, hắn đều không có như vậy trách nhiệm cùng nghĩa vụ.

Nhưng là thiên luật không thể không sửa, vì lấy đại cục làm trọng — hắn không ngại lợi dụng hết thảy khả lợi dụng .

Như thế nghĩ, Dương Tiễn đang muốn xoay người rời đi, chính là bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được thâm lâm bên trong xuất hiện một cỗ long tộc hơi thở, thật là quen thuộc — giống như là Thốn Tâm hơi thở.

Dương Tiễn ma xui quỷ khiến hạ đấu vân, tiến vào thâm lâm bên trong, hướng dòng suối nhỏ phương hướng đi đến, của hắn cước bộ rất chậm rất chậm, chậm có thời gian làm cho hắn dồn dập nhảy lên tâm bình tĩnh trở lại.

Xa xa nhìn lại, Dương Tiễn liền nhìn đến một cái tinh tế thon dài thân ảnh, nàng thân xanh nhạt sắc váy dài, đặt mình trong cho một mảnh đều tự nhiên lá cây bên trong, gió thổi khởi của nàng sợi tóc, lờ mờ dương quang đánh vào thân thể của nàng thượng, bán ẩn bán hiện, không biết mê ly ai mắt.

Dương Tiễn vừa mới bình tĩnh trở lại tim đập thật sự mau, hắn cảm thấy hô hấp càng ngày càng khó khăn, đó là một loại sẽ cảm giác hít thở không thông.

Oành, oành, oành, Dương Tiễn che chính mình ngực, muốn cho nó bình tĩnh trở lại, hắn nhìn cái kia thân ảnh, run run đôi môi, nhẹ giọng kêu: "... Thốn Tâm."

Kia tương tự thân ảnh xoay người lại, hé ra thanh tú khuôn mặt, hiện lên nho nhỏ kinh ngạc, xanh nhạt sắc la sam váy dài mặc ở trên người nàng, sấn nàng thanh lệ thanh lịch, nhưng mà như vậy sắc thái lại hung hăng đau đớn Dương Tiễn ánh mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn cắn môi, hai tay gắt gao cầm, chậm rãi xoay người sang chỗ khác, giương mắt nhìn lên đó là Dương Tiễn thon dài thân ảnh, đạm kim sắc vi khúc tóc quăn, ngạch gặp cảm thấy đạm kim sắc lưu vân, chính là sắc mặt tại nàng xoay người trong nháy mắt trở nên tái nhợt như tờ giấy.

Nàng nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó vội vàng cúi đầu, thật sâu cúi đầu, "Tiểu Long Nghê Thường, tham kiến Tư Pháp Thiên Thần."

Nàng cúi đầu không có nâng lên đến, sau một lúc lâu, chỉ nghe đến hắn thản nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi là người phương nào?"

Nàng cung kính trả lời: "Tiểu long phụ thuộc Tây Hải."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đợi một lát, vẫn là không có đợi cho đáp lời, lược vừa nhấc mắt, liền nhìn thấy một cái bóng dáng.

Dương Tiễn không biết khi nào đã muốn xoay người sang chỗ khác đưa lưng về phía nàng, một thân áo trắng tuấn tú nam tử đứng yên ở tiền phương, thấy không rõ khuôn mặt, chính là cả người phát ra hơi thở, so với này vạn năm không hóa tuyết trắng còn lãnh vài phần, trung gian hỗn loạn vài phần ưu thương.

Tựa hồ cảm giác được của nàng tầm mắt, hắn quay đầu, ánh mắt như mặt nước tịch mịch, hắn làm như xem nàng liếc mắt một cái, lại tựa hồ không có, sau một lúc lâu, hắn mới chậm rãi nói: "Thật có lỗi, Dương Tiễn thất lễ ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm kéo kéo khóe môi, lộ ra một cái lược hiển cứng ngắc tươi cười, cúi đầu trả lời: "Đại nhân nhiều lo lắng."

Đợi cho Dương Tiễn sau khi rời đi, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới khinh khinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, giơ lên tay áo xoa xoa trên trán mồ hôi lạnh.

— may mắn xuất môn khi không có ham phương tiện trực tiếp cách dùng thuật biến hóa, dùng trước kia nhàm chán khi đảo làm cho nhân bên ngoài cụ, bằng không khẳng định sẽ bị xuyên qua, nàng xoay người lại khi, hắn nhưng là mở ra thiên nhãn xem nàng a.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, ngay cả hơi thở không có cách nào khác thay đổi, nhưng long tộc hơi thở đều là kém không xa , mà nàng dùng nhân bên ngoài cụ, cho dù mở ra thiên nhãn nhìn chằm chằm, cũng nhìn không tới của nàng hình dáng, một cái có tương tự hơi thở long tộc, dung mạo lại không giống với, hơn nữa của nàng thanh âm đều riêng áp trầm điểm, hẳn là đoán không ra đến đây đi, hoặc là nói hắn cũng không dám đoán, dù sao hy vọng càng lớn thất vọng càng lớn.

Như vậy nhất tưởng, Ngao Thốn Tâm thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Này không phải nói Ngao Thốn Tâm không muốn cùng hắn gặp lại, Ngao Huy một năm một năm lớn lên, bọn họ sẽ không cả đời ở tại trong sơn cốc , mà ra sơn cốc, còn có thể cam đoan bọn họ hội vĩnh viễn không thể gặp lại sao?

Nếu sớm muộn gì đều phải thấy, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không đông tưởng tây suy nghĩ, chính là nàng còn chưa nghĩ ra như thế nào đi đối mặt hắn, loại này hố cha cảm giác hẳn là chính là — gần hương tình khiếp.

Được rồi, Ngao Thốn Tâm thừa nhận chính mình là cái người nhát gan, nàng còn không có tưởng hảo như thế nào cùng Dương Tiễn giải thích nàng là chết như thế nào mà sống lại , chẳng lẽ muốn nàng ôm Ngao Huy đối hắn nói: "A, ta bánh xe phụ hồi cuối đã trở lại, trả lại cho ngươi sinh con trai."

Vẫn là trực tiếp ăn ngay nói thật, "Ha ha, lúc ấy ta cực độ chán đời, cảm thấy thế giới này thực nhàm chán , lại không quá muốn sống, vì thế sẽ chết quên đi, loại tình huống này y học giới có cái thật vĩ đại danh hiệu — bệnh tâm thần."

Ngao Thốn Tâm run lên đẩu — nói như vậy trong lời nói, Dương Tiễn khả năng hội không để ý cũ tình, quản ngươi là không là nữ nhân của ta, trước dùng tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích hầu hạ hơn nữa.

Hao Thiên Khuyển ôm ngủ say Ngao Huy đi tìm Lưu Trầm Hương, đi ngang qua một nhà tửu lâu, sau đó mua vài hũ rượu.

Chờ Ngao Huy ngủ cảm thấy mỹ mãn khi, tỉnh lại khi, Hao Thiên Khuyển đã muốn túy ngã, toàn thân nhuyễn miên vô lực tê liệt té trên mặt đất.

"Chiêm chiếp..." Ngao Huy đẩy thôi Hao Thiên Khuyển, lại như thế nào kêu đều kêu bất tỉnh hắn.

Ngao Huy ngồi trên mặt đất, có điểm bất đắc dĩ chống cằm, nơi này lại không biết là chỗ nào, cũng không biết như thế nào tìm tiểu mẫu thân.

Đang ở âm thầm buồn rầu , lại nhìn đến một cái hôi mông mông tiểu chim sẻ bay lại đây, xoay quanh tại hắn đỉnh đầu, "Tìm được ngươi tìm được ngươi ..."

"Thu." Ngao Huy vui kêu một tiếng, vươn tiểu long trảo làm cho nó đứng ở cấp trên, tiểu thu nhu thuận đứng ở của hắn long trảo thượng.

Hai tiểu động vật cửu biệt gặp lại, hai mắt nước mắt lưng tròng, bốn mắt thâm tình tương đối.

"Chiêm chiếp..."

"Tiểu Huy..."

"Chiêm chiếp thu..."

"Nho nhỏ huy..."

"Chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp..."

"Nho nhỏ Tiểu Huy..."

Hai người đang ở thân ái nóng nóng, lại một đạo tiếng cười đánh gãy .

"Phốc, ha ha."

Ngao Huy cùng tiểu thu quay đầu vọng đi qua, người đến là vị thập phần tú lệ cô nương, mười ba bốn tuổi bộ dáng, trung đẳng vóc, thon thả nhưng cũng không gầy yếu; bầu dục hình đẫy đà trắng nõn khuôn mặt thượng dài một đôi đen nhánh đen nhánh mắt to, trong suốt thấu triệt tựa như hai đàm thu thủy; của nàng lông mi thật dài mật mật, mềm mại bao trùm tại mí mắt thượng, thỉnh thoảng theo mí mắt khải hợp hơi hơi trát động, khiến người cảm thấy một loại đưa tình ẩn tình yêu mỹ.

Đương nhiên, Ngao Huy là nhìn không ra mấy thứ này, hắn chính là cảm giác được trước mắt này nhân thân thượng thi có hắn tiểu mẫu thân pháp lực, cùng từng Ngao Thốn Tâm tại hắn trên người thi triển qua rất giống.

Nàng bảng đến hai người bọn họ trước mặt, đen thùi mắt to lóe lóe, nàng vui cười cười, "Các ngươi hảo, ta là Tiểu Ngọc, cùng ta làm bằng hữu được không?" Của nàng hai gò má phiếm chín quả đào đỏ ửng.

Làm Hao Thiên Khuyển rượu sau tỉnh lại, liền phát hiện Ngao Huy không thấy , hắn cố không hơn cái gì Lưu Trầm Hương , ngửi Ngao Huy mùi, một đường tìm đi lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tại tiểu thâm lâm phụ cận tìm kiếm vài thứ, vẫn là không có tìm được Ngao Huy, mà Ngao Huy cũng không có lại kêu gọi nàng, nàng cảm thấy rất bất đắc dĩ — tiểu hỗn đản, thật sự là không lương tâm, cũng không hội ngẫm lại tiểu mẫu thân a.

May mắn nàng có thể cảm giác được hắn không có gì nguy hiểm, cho nên đổ không quá lo lắng cái gì.

Một đường đi một chút ngừng ngừng, tìm tìm kiếm mịch, liền đi tới Hoa sơn phụ cận.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tại Hoa sơn hạ chuyển động , rất là rối rắm , rốt cuộc là đi xem Dương Thiền hảo đâu, vẫn là không xem trọng đâu?

Đang ở nàng phiền não khi, liền thấy nhà nàng, được rồi, trước kia gia nam nhân theo Hoa sơn bên trong đi ra.

Dương Tiễn tựa hồ có điểm tâm thần mất linh, mà không có phát hiện nàng, Ngao Thốn Tâm lòng hiếu kỳ quá, thật cẩn thận che giấu chính mình hơi thở đi theo hắn.

Hắn đi vào một tòa phủ đệ trước mặt, lại hết lòng vì việc chung, nhảy lên tường vây.

Hắn biến mất thân ảnh, lẳng lặng ngồi tường vây phía trên, đưa lưng về phía quang, bộ mặt xem không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể cảm giác được hắn tầm mắt chuyên chú.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngưng thần nghe, cách có điểm xa chỉ nghe đến cái gì "Sư phó", "Khởi phong", "Mưa xuống" chờ chữ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là kỳ quái, Dương Tiễn không đi đốc xúc hắn gia cháu ngoại trai phá núi cứu mẹ, sửa chữa thiên luật, còn có này nhàn hạ thoải mái nghe góc tường, vẫn là nói tại xem cái gì vậy?

Nàng như thế nghĩ, liền khiêu thượng phủ đệ cách đó không xa trên cây, mặc dù cách Dương Tiễn có điểm gần, nhưng là có nhánh cây che lấp, hẳn là sẽ không bị hắn phát hiện .

Nàng xa xa nhìn lại, trong đình viện một đám người tễ cùng một chỗ, mọi người huyên bất diệc nhạc hồ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo Dương Tiễn nhìn lại, đó là trong đó huyên nhất hoan thoát cô gái, nàng nhưng thật ra việc thật sự, nơi này chỉ trỏ, chạy đi đâu chạy hôi hổi.

Rốt cục ép buộc mệt mỏi, gục ở một bên ghế nằm thượng, bưng lên bên cạnh nước trà liền hướng miệng quán, Ngao Thốn Tâm thẳng đến giờ phút này mới nhìn rõ của nàng tướng mạo.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thập phần kinh ngạc, kia khuôn mặt cùng của nàng — giống nhau như đúc.

Nàng tiềm tại trong óc trí nhớ báo cho biết, hình như là có như vậy một cái nhân vật, kia cô gái giống như chính là Lưu Trầm Hương chỉ phúc vi hôn tiểu vị hôn thê.

Kia Dương Tiễn là tới giúp chính mình cháu ngoại trai xem xét vợ sao?

Như thế nghĩ, Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu — a, Dương Tiễn hiện tại không đơn giản là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, vẫn là nguyệt lão Chân Quân .

Nàng nhìn phía Dương Tiễn, hắn tựa hồ đang ở nói xong cái gì, Ngao Thốn Tâm vãnh tai, ngưng thần lắng nghe.

Của hắn ngữ khí thanh chậm, cô đơn mà bi thương, như là tự cố tự lẩm bẩm, "... Chờ ta, chờ một chút ta, chờ ta sửa chữa thiên luật, liền tới tìm ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đương nhiên sẽ không cho rằng kia nói là đối trong phủ kia cô gái nói , nếu không phải nàng, chính là đối chính mình nói , Dương Tiễn nhìn kia bộ dạng cùng nàng giống nhau như đúc nữ tử, là ở — tưởng niệm nàng sao?

Trong lòng nàng dâng lên một chút chột dạ áy náy, không nghĩ qua là lắc lư bên chân nhánh cây, phát ra ào ào tiếng vang.

"Ai?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh, hơi thở run lên, lắc mình rời đi.

Lủi tiến phụ cận thâm lâm bên trong, Ngao Thốn Tâm giúp đỡ thân cây thở hổn hển khẩu khí, vừa yên lòng.

Dương Tiễn liền xuất hiện tại nàng trước mặt, một thân áo trắng, dài thân như lập, tối đen hai tròng mắt giống như hai cái sâu không thấy đáy hồ sâu, trong mắt thỉnh thoảng tản ra làm người ta không thể nắm lấy màu đen lưu ảnh, thần bí khó lường.

Hắn không có xem nàng, chính là lạnh lùng hỏi: "Ngươi ở nơi nào làm gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi cúi đầu, chạy nhanh nói: "Tiểu long vô tình quấy rầy đại nhân, vọng đại nhân thứ tội."

Dương Tiễn nghiêng đầu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm nàng, hỏi: "Ngươi vừa rồi nhưng là nghe được cái gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm âm thầm cắn răng, giống như mê võng nói: "Cái gì nghe được cái gì?"

"Phải không?" Dương Tiễn thở dài một tiếng, hẹp dài mắt tại nháy mắt nheo lại, bị bám nhè nhẹ lạnh thấu xương sắc, khổng lồ khí thế từ từ lan tràn mở ra, trầm trọng lạnh như băng, nói: "Tuy rằng không biết thật giả, nhưng Dương Tiễn vẫn là không thể lưu ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị của hắn sát khí hù sửng sốt sửng sốt — dựa vào, chết Dương Tiễn, nhận thức không ra ta cho dù , tuy rằng là ta riêng cho ngươi nhận thức không được , nhưng ngươi thế nhưng đối ta thả sát khí.

Nàng còn không có phục hồi tinh thần lại, Dương Tiễn cũng đã nâng chưởng phách lại đây , Ngao Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh nghiêng người, tư thái thập phần khó coi né đi qua.

"Bành." Một tiếng, Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa mới giúp đỡ thụ liền hét lên rồi ngã gục.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, chỉ vào Dương Tiễn nổi giận mắng: "Hỗn đản, ngươi thật đúng là đối ta ra tay a a a..."

Lời còn chưa dứt, nghênh diện Dương Tiễn lại là một chưởng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng, phi thân xa xa, mặc niệm pháp quyết, từng đạo lôi ngang trời mà giáng.

— người chết Dương Tiễn, thật sự không lưu tình mặt, đánh thê tử hội thiên lôi đánh xuống a, xem ta sét đánh đánh chết ngươi.

Dương Tiễn không nhanh không chậm vươn tay, hư không gọi ra tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, hướng lên trên đỉnh đầu, lôi điện nhất tề hướng tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích bổ tới, lập tức liền tiêu tán vô tung.

Dương Tiễn tay cầm tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, kích thân hàm chứa lôi điện, lóe sâu kín lam quang, về phía trước nhất hoa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trốn tránh mà không kịp, chạy nhanh thúc dục pháp quyết, vòng bảo hộ hình thành, tuy rằng chặn đại bộ phận thương tổn, nhưng chung quy để nhưng mà người ta tác dụng chậm cường.

Nàng hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy chính mình biến thành một cái diều, đần độn, toàn thân không kình nhẹ nhàng đi ra ngoài, thẳng đến đánh ngã tại thân cây thượng, mới ngừng lại được.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, nước mắt đều phải chảy ra — a, đau đã chết, toàn thân đều muốn rời ra từng mảnh, lão nương vẫn nuông chiều từ bé, đều một ngàn nhiều năm không chịu qua bị thương.

Nàng mặt mày khẽ nhếch hung hăng nhìn chằm chằm từng bước một đi tới Dương Tiễn, của hắn cước bộ thong thả, tựa như sân vắng tản bộ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nâng tay áo tùy ý xoa xoa khóe miệng vết máu, nàng biết chính mình hiện tại bộ dáng khẳng định thập phần chật vật, chính là nàng vẫn đang cười đến thập phần vui.

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày, nhìn trước mắt nữ tử nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, thanh tú khuôn mặt bởi vì nhợt nhạt thản nhiên tươi cười, xinh đẹp giống như băng tuyết trung lay động Bạch Liên nở rộ khoảnh khắc, con ngươi như trong trời đêm tinh thần giống như ánh sáng ngọc mà loá mắt.

"Khụ khụ..." Nàng cười, tiếng nói khàn khàn mà hơi mang nhu nhuyễn : "Nghe, Dương Tiễn, ngươi chết chắc rồi, ta lần này tuyệt không hội dễ dàng tha thứ ngươi."

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày, còn không minh cho nên, chỉ thấy nàng ngất đi, sắc mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy, hai tròng mắt nhắm chặt, sợi tóc có điểm hỗn độn dán tại trên mặt, mang theo vài phần yếu ớt.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: có đồng hài nói 25 hào báo danh, hy vọng này chương càng không quá trễ, o(n_n)o

 **61, Chương 55:**

Nữ tử sắc mặt tái nhợt té trên mặt đất, chảy ra máu tươi tại nàng tùy ý chà lau hạ, giống như nhiều điểm đỏ sẫm lục bình nhiễm đỏ bên sườn mặt.

Nhìn nàng tái nhợt khuôn mặt,, tâm đột đau xót, Dương Tiễn vỗ về ngực lung lay một chút, lập tức thu liễm tâm thần, đứng ở vài bước ở ngoài, thật lâu không hề động làm.

Qua nửa ngày, hắn rốt cục phát hiện có điểm không quá thích hợp, hắn bước đi đến nàng trước mặt, loan hạ thắt lưng tinh tế quan sát, nữ tử trên mặt máu tươi không có nguyên nhân vì phong làm mà trở nên thành đỏ sậm, ở lại trên mặt có vẻ tiên diễm xinh đẹp.

Dương Tiễn do dự một lát, vươn tay, theo của nàng cằm chỗ nhẹ nhàng xé mở hé ra bạc như cánh chim gì đó.

Mặt nạ dưới che giấu hé ra hắn tưởng niệm mấy trăm năm mặt, sợi tóc mang vài phần hỗn độn phân tán tại của nàng trên mặt, ngay cả sắc mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy, hai tròng mắt nhắm chặt, khóe miệng thản nhiên ý cười còn chưa tán đi, nàng liền như vậy lẳng lặng nằm, thỏa mãn mà điềm tĩnh, sinh sôi tê nát Dương Tiễn tâm.

Hắn dùng đầu ngón tay ma sát nàng tái nhợt khuôn mặt, run nhè nhẹ, lạnh lẽo xúc cảm theo đầu ngón tay dung nhập trong lòng hắn, cũng đi theo tấc tấc lạnh thấu.

Dương Tiễn phủ □ ôm nàng, gắt gao ôm lấy, như là muốn đem nàng khảm tiến huyết nhục của chính mình bên trong.

Thân thể của nàng rất lạnh, giống như kia một năm đầu mùa xuân, khi đó hắn cũng là như vậy ôm lấy nàng, nhưng là — vô luận hắn như thế nào ôm, như thế nào kề sát, nàng liền như vậy tại hắn trong lòng dần dần thất ôn, biến lãnh, sau đó không còn có biến ấm.

"Chủ nhân?" Hao Thiên Khuyển đem Ngao Huy đã đánh mất sau, tìm hắn nhiều thiên , hôm nay hắn theo của hắn mùi đi vào Hoa sơn phụ cận, lại phát hiện Dương Tiễn hơi thở, vì thế chạy nhanh đến chịu đòn nhận tội , không nghĩ tới xa xa liền nhìn đến hắn gia chủ nhân bán quỳ trên mặt đất.

Đi vào , Hao Thiên Khuyển mới phát hiện Dương Tiễn trong lòng còn ôm một cái hôn mê nữ tử, vừa mới cách quá xa bởi vì góc độ vấn đề nhìn không tới, nay cách gần, Hao Thiên Khuyển mới nhìn đến cái kia nữ tử, nàng rõ ràng chính là — Tây Hải Tam công chúa, hắn gia chủ nhân thê tử.

Hao Thiên Khuyển hoàn toàn ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn ngơ ngác nói: "Ôi chao? Đây là... Tam công chúa, nàng không phải đã chết sao?" — trời đất chứng giám, Hao Thiên Khuyển nói lời này tuyệt đối là kinh hách quá độ, vốn sẽ không thông minh cẩu đầu thắt , cho nên ăn ngay nói thật, cũng không phải ghét bỏ Ngao Thốn Tâm không chết. .

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, con ngươi kinh ngạc nhìn phía trong lòng người, kia thanh quý tuấn tú khuôn mặt hiện ra một mảnh tro tàn.

Thái Thượng Lão Quân đang ở phòng luyện đan bên trong bận việc , đột nhiên nghe được ngoài cửa truyền đến một trận mạnh xao cùng, hắn buông trong tay dược liệu, đang muốn đi mở cửa.

"Oanh" một tiếng, đại môn đã bị đá văng , Hao Thiên Khuyển thân ảnh giống một trận gió dường như vọt vào phòng trong, lôi kéo Thái Thượng Lão Quân thủ bỏ chạy, ngoài miệng hô: "Lão quân cứu mạng a, mau cùng ta đi Chân Quân thần điện."

Thái Thượng Lão Quân bị hắn kéo cước bộ thương xúc, nghe được Hao Thiên Khuyển trong lời nói, có điểm hổn hển , nổi giận mắng: "Chuyện gì cứ như vậy cấp, đáng thương lão quân cái chuôi này lão xương cốt a."

Hao Thiên Khuyển vạn phần lo âu cầu đạo: "Nhanh chút cùng ta đi Chân Quân thần điện, nhà của ta chủ nhân mau không được."

Thái Thượng Lão Quân lại là cả kinh, kinh ngạc nói: "Sao lại thế này, buông thủ, mau mau mang ta đi qua, ta chạy nhanh đi xem." Hắn không dám lại lùi lại một lát, vội vàng tiến đến Chân Quân thần điện.

Tiến vào Chân Quân thần điện, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn thần sắc ảm đạm ngồi ở một bên, trong lòng ôm một người, Thái Thượng Lão Quân nhìn không tới dung mạo, chính là nhìn người nọ lộ ra thủ, tinh xảo trắng nõn, hẳn là danh nữ tử.

Thái Thượng Lão Quân khinh hu một hơi, tức giận đối Hao Thiên Khuyển nói: "Còn nói nhà ngươi chủ nhân không được, ta xem hắn hảo thật sự đâu."

Hao Thiên Khuyển vội vàng nói: "Đó là Tam công chúa có việc, ngươi phải biết rằng, nếu nàng lại có chuyện gì, nhà của ta chủ nhân khẳng định cũng không sống nổi."

"Tam công chúa? Tây Hải Tam công chúa." Thái Thượng Lão Quân thế này mới chú ý tới hắn ôm cái kia nữ tử, rõ ràng chính là đã muốn đi về cõi tiên ba trăm năm Tây Hải Tam công chúa — Dương Tiễn thê tử.

Nghe được bọn họ trong lời nói, Dương Tiễn quay đầu đến, hắn tiếng nói ám ách, thấp giọng nói: "Cứu nàng, mau cứu nàng..."

Thái Thượng Lão Quân nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, thở dài, đi qua đi, đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi chết ôm không để, ta thấy thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn đem Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm đến trên giường, nhẹ nhàng đem nàng buông, động tác mềm nhẹ, không để ý nàng đầy người tro bụi, lại xốc lên chăn, vì nàng cái thượng.

Thái Thượng Lão Quân ngồi ở mép giường vì nàng chẩn mạch, nửa ngày, hắn buông Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ, phủ phủ râu, lại nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn, nói một tiếng: "Nguy rồi."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, vốn là hào không có chút máu mặt nháy mắt trở nên trắng bệch trắng bệch, môi run run giật giật, nói cái gì cũng không dám hỏi ra khẩu.

Hao Thiên Khuyển vội vàng hỏi: "Sao lại thế này, Tam công chúa rốt cuộc có hay không cứu a?"

Thái Thượng Lão Quân trầm tư một lát, chậm rãi lắc lắc đầu.

Dương Tiễn cả người lắc lắc nhiên, liên tục lảo đảo lui lại mấy bước, không thể nhận cái kia vừa mới gặp lại nhân, vừa muốn cách hắn mà đi, hắn nắm chặt quyền đầu, lạnh lùng nói: "Không có khả năng."

"Không phải nói Tam công chúa vấn đề, Tam công chúa chịu thương không nặng, nhưng ta phát hiện của nàng thương là pháp lực của ngươi sở trí, này đã nói lên có hai loại tình huống." Thái Thượng Lão Quân lắc đầu hoảng nhĩ, tiếp tục nói: "Nhất là ngươi phát hiện Tam công chúa không chết, muốn giết thê bảo trụ Tư Pháp Thiên Thần vị trí. Nhị chính là ngươi được thất tâm điên, thế nhưng ấu đả thê tử.

Nếu là người trước, ta đây nguy rồi, ngươi muốn giết người diệt khẩu. Nếu là người sau, vậy ngươi nguy rồi, ngươi vẫn là tìm người khác, ta cũng sẽ không trị thất tâm điên ."

Dương Tiễn nghe được của hắn nói, nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt sẵng giọng làm cho người ta run như cầy sấy.

Thái Thượng Lão Quân cười tủm tỉm phủ phủ râu, hỏi: "Như thế nào, chẳng lẽ bị ta đoán trung là người trước, ngươi muốn động thủ giết người diệt khẩu ?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển ở bên cạnh nhìn xem này nhìn xem cái kia, cuối cùng thông minh một hồi, ngắt lời nói: "Thái Thượng Lão Quân, ngươi nơi đó có cái gì không linh đan diệu dược a, làm cho Tam công chúa nhanh chút tỉnh lại, bằng không lo lắng chết nhà của ta chủ nhân ."

Thái Thượng Lão Quân liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nói: "Trị ngoại thương không có, nội thương đổ không hề thiếu, ngươi theo ta hồi Đâu Suất Cung lấy đi." Nói xong, liền xoay người rời đi, chính là đi rồi vài bước, hắn lại thở dài nói: "Dương Tiễn, đừng làm làm cho chính mình hối hận chuyện tình."

"Chủ nhân, ta đi qua lấy dược." Hao Thiên Khuyển cất bước đuổi theo Thái Thượng Lão Quân bóng dáng.

Dương Tiễn như là không có nghe đến của hắn nói, chính là cúi đầu nhìn tháp thượng Ngao Thốn Tâm, không dám trong nháy mắt, chỉ sợ nháy mắt nàng đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Hắn đứng im tại trước giường hồi lâu, vẫn không nhúc nhích, tựa như một pho tượng không có sinh mệnh pho tượng.

Chính là nhìn kỹ trong lời nói, còn có thể phát hiện hắn kia chiếu trên mặt đất kéo trưởng bóng dáng, luôn luôn tại hơi hơi run run , vi không thể tra.

Chăm chú nhìn hồi lâu, Dương Tiễn mới tiến lên, cởi hai người áo khoác, chỉ một thân màu trắng nội y.

Sau đó hắn khinh thủ khinh cước thượng giường, sườn nằm ở nàng bên cạnh, đem chăn bao lấy hai người thân thể, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi còn sống." Ngươi còn tại, ngươi còn sống, liền sống ở của ta bên người.

Hắn nguyên bản nghĩ sửa chữa thiên luật sau tìm nàng, hai người diện mạo thủ, vĩnh chẳng phân biệt được cách. Hắn nguyên bản thực sợ hãi, sợ hãi nàng chờ hắn chờ lâu lắm, mệt mỏi, sẽ không đợi. Hắn nguyên vốn tưởng rằng bọn họ trọn đời suốt đời, cũng không gặp lại.

"Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn tại nàng bên tai cực kỳ bi ai thở dài, thản nhiên lẩm bẩm nói: "Thật sự lâu lắm ... Lâu ta đều kiên trì không nổi nữa, thiếu chút nữa... Thiếu chút nữa ta liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi , thiếu chút nữa chúng ta sẽ bỏ lỡ."

Hãy còn nói nhỏ không chiếm được đáp lại, Dương Tiễn thấu môi hôn nhẹ của nàng mặt mày, nhắm chặt mi mắt run nhè nhẹ, hai hàng ấm áp tự khóe mắt lan tràn, "... Đừng nữa ly khai, đừng nữa rời đi ta, lưu lại ta một người."

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng hoạt động thân mình, đưa tay ôm ở Ngao Thốn Tâm, hai người kề sát không hề một tia khe hở, đầy người mỏi mệt, bị thay đổi rất nhanh đau buồn vét sạch sở hữu tinh thần, ý thức dần dần lâm vào trong bóng đêm.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: trang Internet quá kém , tấn giang trang mặt đánh không ra, đừng nói càng văn , xem văn đều là vấn đề.

Ta đây là tại công ty vụng trộm càng , nhắn lại lần sau hồi o(n_n)o

ps: có đồng hài nói tốt nhất chương bọn họ gặp mặt quá đột nhiên, vì thế a ngốc quyết định từ từ sẽ đến, cho nên Thốn Tâm trước bất tỉnh ╭(╯3╰)╮

 **62, Chương 56:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm lông mi giật giật, miễn cưỡng tạo ra mi mắt, hai mắt ánh vào là không lắm rõ ràng hình ảnh.

Nàng cố sức trừng mắt nhìn tinh, lọt vào trong tầm mắt chính là một cái nam tử trong ngực, chóp mũi rót vào là nàng từng nhất quen thuộc hơi thở, thân thể bị nhân gắt gao ôm vào trong lòng, nhanh hô hấp đều cảm thấy khó khăn.

"Thốn Tâm..." Bên tai truyền đến một tiếng thở dài tức, Ngao Thốn Tâm bị ôm thật chặt, cả người không thể động đậy, nàng một thân xương cốt giống tán cái giống như, mỏi mệt vô lực, đau nhức không thôi, vai phải càng là vì bị ôm rất dùng sức mà từng trận phát đau.

— không đúng, này không là vì ôm rất dùng sức mà phát đau, căn bản chính là bị thương đau.

Trí nhớ nháy mắt hấp lại, từng bức họa dừng lại tại Dương Tiễn từng bước một đi tới, cước bộ thong thả, như là sân vắng tản bộ...

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không biết đánh không nên khí lực, đem ôm người của hắn hơi chút đẩy ra một chút, sau đó một cước đem hắn đá xuống giường.

"Đông." Dương Tiễn ngã xuống giường, hắn mở hai mắt, ngay cả đầu óc mơ màng nhiên không rõ lắm tỉnh, ánh mắt lại thập phần lợi hại.

'Thốn Tâm.' Dương Tiễn nhắm mắt lại, tiếp theo giây lại thật to mở, hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại, hắn run run hai tay, lại vô lực đứng lên.

Dương Tiễn đụng đến mép giường, một tay chống đỡ , một tay bới sự cấy trụ, mượn dùng ngoại lực xoay người đứng lên, ánh mắt chạm đến đến trên giường ngồi dậy nữ tử.

Ai cũng không biết, hắn vừa mới có bao nhiêu sợ hãi, sợ hãi tối hôm qua nhưng mà là hoàng lương nhất mộng.

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi thấu đi qua ôm lấy nàng, ôm lấy cái kia hắn suy nghĩ mấy trăm năm nữ tử, động tác rất chậm rất chậm, chỉ sợ nhanh, đem nàng dọa. Của hắn động tác rất nhẹ rất nhẹ, chỉ sợ trọng , nàng sẽ như vô số lần trong mộng như vậy, biến mất không thấy .

Ngao Thốn Tâm một phen đẩy ra hắn, giơ lên một chút châm chọc tươi cười, nói: "A, này không phải lừng lẫy đại danh, danh chấn tam giới Tư Pháp Thiên Thần sao, tiểu long có lễ ."

"Khụ khụ..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nắm tay khụ khụ, tiếp tục nói: "Như thế nào, chẳng lẽ đại nhân đang thâm lâm bên trong không giết ta, muốn dẫn trở về lăng trì xử tử?"

Dương Tiễn lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, gợi lên một chút cười khổ, "Thực xin lỗi... Thốn Tâm... Thực xin lỗi, Dương Tiễn thề cuộc đời này này thế tuyệt không thương ngươi, cũng không làm cho người khác thương ngươi." Hắn thanh âm trầm thấp, ngữ khí kiên quyết, thận trọng, ai đều có thể nghe ra này không phải một cái hứa hẹn, mà là một cái lời thề.

"Ha." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng, hỏi: "Xin lỗi có ích lợi gì, phạm vào sai xin lỗi hữu dụng trong lời nói, còn muốn ngươi này Tư Pháp Thiên Thần đến làm sao? Làm bài trí vẫn là sung tràng?"

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, thật lâu không có mở miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy hắn ánh mắt dần dần không thích hợp, u ám mà vẻ lo lắng, giống nhau tại cực lực áp lực cái gì.

Dương Tiễn một đôi con ngươi đen hung ác nham hiểm chuyên chú, gắt gao nhìn thẳng nàng, hồi lâu mới nói: "Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi cho là ai vậy lỗi?" .

— thảm thảm , đã chết đã chết, gọi ngươi miệng tiện, làm khéo phản chuyết đi, vốn đang tưởng già mồm át lẽ phải, vừa ăn cướp vừa la làng, hỗn nhiễu hắn tư duy tới, không thể tưởng được Dương Tiễn hỗn đản này nhanh như vậy liền tỉnh táo lại, lão nương kia một chút xem như bạch đã trúng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng thẳng phát điên, trên mặt cũng không hiển, sắc mặt ngưng trệ thành băng, ngữ khí cũng càng phát ra đạm mạc, "Là tiểu long lỗi, nghĩ đến đại nhân có thể nhận được tiểu long, cũng không tưởng đại nhân vị đài cao, quý nhân sự việc, mà Thốn Tâm hiện tại nhưng mà là cái nho nhỏ bình thường long tộc, nói như thế đến, là tiểu long không biết lượng sức , vọng đại nhân thứ tội."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng vô cùng ánh mắt, lạnh lùng không mang theo một tia tình cảm, run run vươn tay, bàn tay phúc thượng của nàng ánh mắt, khuynh thân ấn tiếp theo hôn, chậm rãi nói: "Đừng, đừng dùng như vậy ánh mắt xem ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn che hai mắt, nhìn không tới của hắn vẻ mặt, chỉ cảm thấy đến phúc tại ánh mắt thượng thủ không thể khống chế run nhè nhẹ, Dương Tiễn thản nhiên thanh âm truyền vào bên tai, mang theo vô hạn thương cảm.

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn chua sót cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Mỗi khi Dương Tiễn nghĩ đến chính mình cách ngươi rất gần thời điểm, ngươi lại hội nói cho ta biết, ngươi cách ta rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu sao xa, xa đến giống nhau ta cùng cực cả đời đều không đạt được..."

Phúc tại ánh mắt mặt trên thủ bị lấy khai, Ngao Thốn Tâm mở to mắt, cô đơn lại cô đơn thân ảnh liền ánh vào mi mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm che ngực, trong lòng phiếm từng trận chua xót, nàng hốc mắt nóng lên, không tự chủ được xuống giường, hai chân dẫm nát lạnh như băng trên mặt.

Nàng đi lên phía trước, chậm rãi tới gần kia lảo đảo rời đi bóng dáng, triển khai song chưởng theo sau lưng ôm lấy hắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cọ cọ của hắn lưng, giơ lên vẻ tươi cười, ôn nhu nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta đã trở về."

Dương Tiễn cả người chấn động, cúi đầu bình tĩnh nhìn hoàn tại trước ngực hai tay, hồi lâu, mới xoay người, ôm lấy thuộc loại của hắn hạnh phúc, giống như là ôm của hắn toàn bộ thế giới.

"... Thốn Tâm."

"Ân."

Dương Tiễn ôm lấy nàng, đem nàng đặt ở trước ngực nương tựa, cằm cọ đầu nàng đỉnh, giống nhau tại giờ khắc này, sở hữu hết thảy đều đã muốn không trọng yếu .

Nửa ngày, hắn mới buông ra nàng, nhẹ nhàng ma sát nàng ấm áp hai má, đầu ngón tay mơn trớn nàng trắng bệch môi, lập tức tại miệng nàng môi cắn thượng một ngụm, lại trằn trọc chà đạp, chung tới lưu luyến rời đi.

Dương Tiễn đem nàng ngồi chỗ cuối ôm lấy, vài bước đi đến bên giường, thật cẩn thận phóng tới trên giường, sau đó cúi người đặt ở nàng phía trên.

"Thốn Tâm."

"Ân."

"Thốn Tâm."

"Ta tại."

"Đừng nữa rời đi ta ..."

"... Hảo."

"Thật sự?"

"Thật sự."

Dương Tiễn nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn nàng, cúi đầu dùng chính mình đôi môi vuốt ve Ngao Thốn Tâm kia có chút mất máu sắc cánh môi, cười nói: "Từ nay về sau, ngươi chỉ có thể đứng ở của ta bên người, thế nào cũng không cho đi, ngươi nếu rời đi, ngươi trốn ở đâu, ta liền đem chỗ nào san thành bình địa, cho ngươi vĩnh viễn đều ngốc theo ý ta nhìn thấy địa phương."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, trừng mắt nhìn tinh, bất mãn nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi rất bá đạo , ngươi như vậy, ta cũng không dám muốn ngươi ..."

Lời còn chưa dứt, Dương Tiễn liền khi trên người đi, hung hăng hôn ở của nàng môi, không đến một lát, hai người trong lời nói liền tràn ra một tia thản nhiên mùi máu tươi.

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi ngẩng đầu, tiếp theo giây lại cúi đầu, cũng là thật cẩn thận vươn đầu lưỡi, liếm Ngao Thốn Tâm cánh môi thượng nhè nhẹ bị chính mình cắn đi ra vết máu.

Hai người thân thể dính sát vào nhau , Dương Tiễn cảm nhận được dưới thân người nhiệt độ cơ thể không hề lạnh như băng, giống như một người bình thường giống như ấm áp.

Này càng thêm kích thích Dương Tiễn nỗi lòng, liều lĩnh lại một lần nữa hung hăng lấy chính mình cánh môi ngăn chặn đối phương môi.

Hắn dùng sức cắn thượng Ngao Thốn Tâm mềm mại môi, động tác kịch liệt mà táo bạo, mang theo một cỗ ngoan kình, tựa hồ không đem dưới thân nhân sách ăn nhập phúc, liền không cam lòng bình thường.

Thẳng đến Ngao Thốn Tâm bởi vì thiếu dưỡng mà hơi hơi giãy dụa, Dương Tiễn mới nâng lên thân mình, buông ra kia sớm đã bị hắn hôn sưng đỏ không chịu nổi đôi môi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất đợi hắn rời đi, liền giống như thoát nước ngư, khẽ nhếch miệng thật mạnh thở hào hển, còn không có đem hơi thở điệu thuận, liền nghe được "Xích " một tiếng cẩm liệt.

"Không được, ta vai phải bị thương còn không có hảo..." Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng nói, Dương Tiễn lại như là không có nghe đến lời của nàng, tự cố mục đích bản thân tại trên người nàng. Tế. Toái. Nóng. Liệt. . Cắn. Cắn, theo gáy bộ hoạt xuống dưới, lưu lại một phiến. Thanh. Thanh. Tử. Tử. . Cắn. Ngấn.

Tại Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người lưu lại một phiến cắn ngấn sau, Dương Tiễn đầu liền lẳng lặng nằm ở của nàng vai trái thượng, bất động .

"Uy , ngươi..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói còn chưa nói xuất khẩu, liền cảm nhận được trên vai phương một mảnh ẩm ướt nóng, ấm áp bọt nước theo gáy bộ chảy tới vai, ngay sau đó cổ chỗ liền truyền đến một tia bén nhọn đau đớn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình, trong lòng xẹt qua một tia đau đớn, nàng bất đắc dĩ cười, tận lực thả lỏng thân mình, cẩn thận tránh đi bị thương vai phải, tại Dương Tiễn cắn rất đau thời điểm, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ đầu của hắn phát, "Ngoan, nhẹ chút, nhẹ chút..."

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu, ngăn hai người quần áo, không nói được lời nào đổ thượng của nàng môi, hai tay. Chống đỡ. Khai. Của nàng hai chân, vòng thượng chính mình phần eo, cung. Khởi. Thân. Tử, một chút. Đỉnh. Tiến. Nhất. Thâm. Chỗ.

"Ngô." Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy phía dưới truyền đến một trận thật lớn đau đớn, thẳng nhắn dùm tâm trí đau nhức, làm cho nàng ngay cả hô hấp cũng không thể.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật vất vả đợi cho thân thể chậm rãi thích ứng này cổ thình lình xảy ra đau đớn, chậm rãi hít vào một hơi, rất nhỏ giật giật thân mình, tưởng tìm một thoải mái điểm tư thế, cũng sẽ không thương kịp vai phải.

Không ngờ này vừa động, xuyên. Kích. Đến trên người Dương Tiễn, tô. Ma. . Mau. Cảm. Làm cho hai người đồng thời rùng mình một cái.

Dương Tiễn thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, ma. Lau. Vài cái, liền đứng ở. Thâm. Chỗ. Không chút sứt mẻ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gian nan . Suyễn. Tức. , vi. Điện. Xúc. Cảm. Theo. Hạ. Thân. Lủi. Đến. Toàn. Thân, nàng không kiên nhẫn thúc giục: "Hỗn đản, động a..."

Dương Tiễn cũng không chịu nổi, buông ra của hắn môi, nằm ở trên người nàng hơi hơi. Đánh. . Chiến, hắn không được . Suyễn. Tức. , vẫn là kiên trì mở miệng hỏi nói: "Nói, còn có dám hay không không cần ta?"

"... Không dám ."

Dương Tiễn. Trừu. Ra một chút, lại chậm rãi. Rất. Nhập, "Kia, ngươi còn muốn hay không ta?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật mạnh thở hào hển, bất đắc dĩ nói: "... Muốn."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu thưởng cho giống như hôn hôn của nàng môi, cung đứng dậy tử, hung hăng hướng. Thượng. Đỉnh, rất nhanh . Trừu. Ra, rất. Nhập.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật mạnh thở hào hển, trong đầu càng phát ra bất đắc dĩ — vai phải bàng bên trong xương cốt khẳng định nát, nha , thật sự là đau chết người.

 **63, Chương 57:**

"Thốn Tâm."

"Ân?"

Hai người mặt đối mặt sườn nằm ở trên giường, Dương Tiễn tế ngưng kia trương vi ngưỡng lên khuôn mặt, thanh nhã dung nhan không hề không hề tức giận , trong suốt đạm mạc ánh mắt bao hàm hơi nước, hắn nhịn không được thấu đi lên hôn hôn của nàng ánh mắt.

"Làm đau ngươi sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, thở phì phì nói: "Ân, ta là người bị thương a người bị thương, ngươi còn có thể càng thô lỗ điểm sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng thở phì phì khuôn mặt, thấp giọng nói: "Suốt ba trăm năm a, Dương Tiễn sợ hãi này lại là không mộng một hồi..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn cắn môi, không có mở miệng.

Dương Tiễn tay vịn của nàng cái gáy áp hướng chính mình, dùng mặt mình vuốt phẳng nàng ấm áp hai má, nói: "Là nóng , Dương Tiễn lần này nhất định không phải đang ở trong mộng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buồn tại của hắn bên gáy bên trong, hồi lâu mới nhẹ giọng nói: "Thực xin lỗi, ta... Năm đó ta nghĩ đến chính mình thật sự đã chết..."

Nghe được "Chết" tự, Dương Tiễn hô hấp rõ ràng hơi hơi một chút, lại khôi phục bình thường, hắn an ủi giống như phủ phủ đình chỉ nói chuyện Ngao Thốn Tâm, ý bảo nàng tiếp tục nói.

"Sau lại hạnh Ngao Bái cứu giúp." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngữ khí có điểm hàm hồ, nói đơn giản nói: "Ta chết sau một trăm nhiều năm, hắn theo long cung trộm cơ thể của ta đi ra, dùng long tộc bí pháp nếm thử vài thập niên thời gian, mới làm cho ta chết sau sống lại..."

Dương Tiễn cũng không thèm để ý vấn đề này, hắn càng để ý là, "Vì sao?"

"... Cái gì vì sao?"

"Vì sao tỉnh lại sau không tới tìm ta."

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chỉ có trầm mặc.

Dương Tiễn như là lầu bầu nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết, Dương Tiễn..."

"Như thế nào tìm, khi đó ngươi đã muốn là danh chấn tam giới Tư Pháp Thiên Thần , ngươi có ngươi không thể thoát khỏi trách nhiệm, chẳng lẽ ta còn có thể chạy thượng Thiên đình, nắm tay ngươi, cho ngươi buông hết thảy, theo ta rời đi bất thành." Ngao Thốn Tâm không thèm nghĩ nữa vẻ mặt của hắn, nàng nhắm mắt lại, oa tại bờ vai của hắn thượng, thản nhiên nói: "Vẫn là tại Vương mẫu khuyên bảo hạ, cùng ngươi cùng cách..."

"Nếu là không thể cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta tình nguyện phản hạ thiên đi, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu, Thiên đình có năng lực làm khó dễ được ta."

Dương Tiễn thản nhiên thanh âm tại Ngao Thốn Tâm bên tai vang lên, ngữ khí kiên định, thế không thể đỡ, nhưng mà lời này nghe vào của nàng trong tai, lại càng phát ra buồn cười.

Nàng thật sự nở nụ cười, chính là câu môi mỉm cười, liên thanh âm đều không có, nàng lại là oa tại Dương Tiễn gáy bột giữ, mặc cho ai cũng nhìn không thấy, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đừng choáng váng, Dương Tiễn, ta theo thật lâu thật lâu phía trước chỉ biết, mặc dù có một ngày tại trong lòng ngươi là quan trọng nhất nhân là ta, nhưng là xếp hạng đệ nhất vị nhất định là tam giới chúng sinh, nhất định là lớn thiên hạ. Ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không vì ai dễ dàng buông của ngươi trách nhiệm, của ngươi đại nghĩa, vĩnh viễn sẽ không..."

Từng nghe qua một câu: không sao cả trung thành cùng phủ, không phản bội là vì phản bội bảng giá không đủ. Tình yêu bên trong không có có đáng giá hay không , chỉ có có nguyện ý hay không. Cho dù lúc trước thực yêu nhau, làm phát hiện sự thật tàn khốc, tình yêu có năng lực giá trị bao nhiêu cân lượng.

— chỉ có thể theo này □ sự thật dần dần dơ bẩn. Thảo!

Tuy rằng lời này không quá hợp với tình hình, nhưng sơ ý cũng là nhất ngữ tương quan, như thế nghĩ, Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt hờ hững một mảnh, nàng phát ra ngốc, ánh mắt giống như là lướt qua Dương Tiễn bả vai, nhìn lại xa xa.

"Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiễn buông ra đè nặng tay nàng, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc nhìn về phía hắn.

Dương Tiễn cái trán dán cái trán của nàng, thở dài, ấm áp hơi thở nhào vào của nàng trên mặt, "Nguyện ý vì địa vị cao mà buông tha cho cùng chính mình thật tình yêu nhau thê tử, kia có thể là người khác, nhưng tuyệt đối sẽ không là Dương Tiễn!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm trái tim co rút lại một chút, nhiều nhảy hai chụp, của hắn nói giống nhau một trận gió, lay động nàng đáy lòng sâu nhất mềm mại.

Nàng ôn nhu cười, trừng thấu con ngươi, nguyệt nha dường như khóe môi, giống nhau có thể bị xua tan hết thảy vẻ lo lắng, nháy mắt nhào vào của hắn trong ngực, ngón tay gắt gao thu của hắn quần áo, lại trong lòng trung lặng lẽ so với rảnh tay thế — tốt lắm, quá quan .

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi khả còn nhớ rõ?" Dương Tiễn hỏi, hắn nói: "Ngươi tại... Phía trước đối Dương Tiễn nói, làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, đem của ta yêu cùng tiếc nuối lưu cho mọi người."

"Hiện tại Dương Tiễn phải làm một đại sự, chuyện này tuy rằng đối người trong thiên hạ có lợi, lại cô đơn thương tổn ta sở hữu chí thân bạn tốt, bọn họ hội hận ta oán ta, muốn đem ta sát chi cho thống khoái.

"Thốn Tâm, nhân cả đời này, không ai có thể lý giải ngươi, tin tưởng ngươi, loại này tư vị, ta hiện tại đã bắt đầu thường đến.

"Hiện tại." Dương Tiễn ôm chặt nàng, chậm rãi nói: "May mắn... Có ngươi tại."

"Nếu ta làm chuyện gì, tất cả mọi người không tin ta, không hiểu ta, ngươi đều đã tại ta bên người, đúng không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa vào Dương Tiễn trong lòng, đánh cái ngáp, nghe được Dương Tiễn đang hỏi nàng, mơ mơ màng màng đáp: "Hội , ta tin tưởng ngươi, ngay cả người trong thiên hạ đều nói ngươi là sai , ta đều tin tưởng ngươi là đối , cùng ngươi đứng chung một chỗ."

Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nở nụ cười, nói: "Ngươi cũng không thể đổi ý."

"Sẽ không." Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, nhắm mắt lại, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, lại mạnh mẽ mở "Dương Tiễn, chúng ta đây là tại thiên đình bên trong đi?"

Dương Tiễn trấn an cười, phủ phủ đầu nàng phát, nói: "Không quan hệ, Vương mẫu sẽ không biết ngươi ở trong này, cũng không có nhân sẽ đến Chân Quân thần điện."

"Không phải vấn đề này." Ngao Thốn Tâm tránh đi tay hắn, hơi phiền chán hỏi: "Ngươi theo mang ta đến thiên thượng, đã qua đã bao lâu?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng một cái, vẫn là thản nhiên nói: "Đã nửa ngày."

"Đã chết đã chết, thiên thượng một ngày, trên mặt đất một năm." Ngao Thốn Tâm lôi kéo chăn sẽ theo trên giường đứng lên, không ngờ dùng sức qua mạnh, tác động vai phải thương, "Tê."

"Thốn Tâm, làm sao đau?" Dương Tiễn cũng vội vàng ngồi dậy, nắm của nàng bả vai, không cho nàng lộn xộn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm oán hận theo dõi hắn, một tay ôm chăn bông, một tay chủy hắn một quyền, thở hồng hộc nói: "Đều tại ngươi, hạ giới đều qua nửa năm , tiểu..." Tiểu Huy không biết thế nào .

Nói tới đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn, do dự một lát, cắn chặt răng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta muốn nói cho ngươi một sự kiện, ngươi có biết sau, khả trăm ngàn đừng tự giận mình a."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng nửa ngày, hồi lâu mới thản nhiên nói: "... Không tức giận, chỉ cần ngươi vĩnh viễn đứng ở ta bên người, không ly khai ta, ngươi làm cái gì, ta đều không tức giận."

Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn tục chải tóc, không nhìn mặt hắn sắc, nói tiếp: "Ân, liền là như thế này... Hai trăm năm trước, ta, ta sinh con trai..."

— lão nương không phải cố ý a, lúc ấy thật sự không biết mang thai , nếu biết, sẽ không hội dễ dàng đáp ứng Ngao Bái mang cầu đi tìm đã chết.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại, một mảnh trầm mặc, một lát sau nàng mới nghe được Dương Tiễn thanh âm: "... Hắn... Tên gọi là gì."

"Ngao Huy." Ngao Thốn Tâm bay nhanh đáp.

"... Ngao Huy" của hắn thanh âm phức tạp khôn kể mang theo không hiểu đau thương, Ngao Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, vọng đi qua, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đó là Dương Tiễn sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi.

"Ngươi tức giận?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cọ đi qua, tựa vào hắn trong ngực.

"Đừng nóng giận." Ngao Thốn Tâm cánh môi dạng khởi một chút cười, giơ lên đầu hôn hôn của hắn cằm, "Vừa mới ngươi đáp ứng ta, tuyệt không giận ta ."

"Với ngươi nói nga, con ta là chỉ tiểu hồng long, liền như vậy viên tròn vo một cái..." Ngao Thốn Tâm lấy tay khoa tay múa chân một chút, tiếp tục nói: "Sở dĩ hội không giống bình thường long tộc giống như thon dài, viên tròn vo bộ dáng, là vì hắn sinh ra thần lực quá lớn, mới ra sinh ra được biến hóa, cho nên sau lại Ngao Bái kết của hắn thần lực phong ấn , cho nên liền biến thành này bộ dáng .

"Hắn hiện tại mới đạt được xác vài thập niên, còn sẽ không nói, chỉ biết 'Chiêm chiếp thu' mở miệng..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói lên chính mình bảo bối con liền thao thao bất tuyệt, hoàn toàn không có lưu ý Dương Tiễn ánh mắt dần dần trở nên không quá thích hợp , u ám mà vẻ lo lắng.

"... Phía trước chút thiên, hắn đột nhiên không thấy , ta tại sơn cốc tìm không thấy hắn, vì thế liền đi ra tìm hắn, ai biết gặp được ngươi , hiện tại hạ giới đều qua nửa năm , không biết hắn thế nào ...

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi phải nhanh điểm giúp ta tìm hắn... Uy , có nghe hay không a..."

Dương Tiễn nhìn khuỷu tay thượng Ngao Thốn Tâm ngủ mặt, cúi đầu tại nàng cái trán ấn tiếp theo hôn, thật cẩn thận dời thân thể của nàng tử.

Xem nàng chuyển cái thân ôm chăn ngủ càng trầm, Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, liền xuống giường, đi ra cửa phòng, quả nhiên thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển chờ ở ngoài cửa.

Hắn thở dài, thản nhiên hỏi, "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngao... Huy hiện tại thế nào , hắn cùng Trầm Hương cùng một chỗ sao?"

"Cái gì Ngao Huy?"

"Ngày đó... Kia chỉ tiểu hồng long."

"Chủ nhân..." Hao Thiên Khuyển rất là rối rắm trả lời: "Ta, ta ngày đó uống rượu , tỉnh lại hắn đã không thấy tăm hơi..."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt nháy mắt ngưng trệ thành sương, lạnh lùng nói: "Ngu xuẩn, điểm ấy việc nhỏ đều làm bất thành."

Hao Thiên Khuyển vẻ mặt cầu xin nói: "Chủ nhân... Ta vốn muốn tìm đến ngươi, hướng ngươi thỉnh tội , ai biết nhìn đến Tam công chúa, nàng không có chết, sau đó... Ta liền đem sự tình đã quên."

Nhắc tới Ngao Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, ánh mắt chợt biến đổi, phức tạp khôn kể.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn sắc mặt hơi chút hảo chuyển, chính là mày như trước ninh nhanh, phân phó nói: "Hạ giới tìm xem Ngao Huy rơi xuống, dấu vết để lại cũng không có thể buông tha, tìm được sau, lập tức cho ta biết."

"Đúng vậy, chủ nhân."

"Cẩn thận bí ẩn tìm, có thể đánh tìm Trầm Hương lá cờ tìm, nhưng tuyệt đối không thể làm cho người khác phát giác, ai đều không được, mau, nhất định phải mau chóng."

"Ta lập tức phải đi." Hao Thiên Khuyển lĩnh mệnh bước đi.

"Chậm đã." Dương Tiễn gọi hắn, ngữ khí khôn kể khó lường nói: "Đừng làm cho Thốn Tâm biết."

"Đúng vậy, chủ nhân."

Dương Tiễn ngửa đầu, mệt mỏi khoát tay, nhìn mặt trên biển mây xuất thần, mâu quang sâu thẳm, ảm đạm không ánh sáng.


	33. 64-73

**64, Chương 58:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa vào trên giường nhìn trông mong nhìn Dương Tiễn, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ta là bị bị thương, nhưng ngươi không thể hoàn toàn đem ta trở thành thương tàn nhân sĩ tới chiếu cố đi."

Dương Tiễn ngồi ở mép giường, như là không có nghe đến Ngao Thốn Tâm oán giận, thổi nhẹ nóng hầm hập cháo, sau đó đem thìa thân đến miệng nàng vừa, "Đến, đã muốn không nóng ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bĩu môi, "Ta không cần ăn cháo."

"Ngoan, đem miệng mở ra." Hắn giống dỗ tiểu hài tử dường như, nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đem mặt chuyển hướng một bên.

Dương Tiễn buông thìa, thở dài nói: "Thốn Tâm..." Ngữ khí thanh chậm, mang theo nhiều điểm đau thương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là buồn không hé răng.

Dương Tiễn đưa tay xuyên qua của nàng phát, lòng bàn tay chế trụ của nàng sau não, chuyển lại đây đối mặt chính mình, dừng ở của nàng khuôn mặt, cười nói: "Thốn Tâm, đừng náo loạn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, lãnh khuôn mặt nói: "Dương Tiễn ngươi con mẹ nó hỗn đản, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm thôi, ngươi đây là trả thù đi, hồng quả quả trả thù đi, hoặc là ngươi liền trực tiếp đến, lão nương mới không sợ ngươi."

"... Thốn Tâm, đừng nói thô tục."

"..."

"Nghe lời, lại ăn một chút gì được không?" Dương Tiễn lại lần nữa đem thìa đưa tới miệng nàng vừa, gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm làm bộ như nghe không thấy, đơn giản mệnh lệnh nói: "Há mồm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt nhìn hắn, quả quyết cự tuyệt: "Ta ăn không vô."

"Thốn Tâm..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự chịu không nổi, theo trên giường ngồi xuống, ngón tay đẩu a đẩu, chỉ vào Dương Tiễn thở hồng hộc mắng: "Được rồi, Dương Tiễn, ngươi rốt cuộc làm cái gì a? Đến nơi đây sau, ngươi mỗi cách lập tức đến dỗ ta uống dược, ăn cháo, ăn canh, đây là đệ mấy bát a? Thứ sáu bát cháo , liền hôm nay a, ngươi, ngươi, ngươi..."

— từ dưới giới ở đến nơi đây sau, Dương Tiễn giống như là trả thù nàng lúc trước lừa hắn dường như, mỗi ngày đổi tân đa dạng đến tra tấn nàng, một ngày xuống dưới, dược bị quán ba năm lần, cháo cách trong chốc lát uống một chén, còn có cái gì canh cái gì canh, như thế nào bổ như thế nào đến, mặc cho ai đều chịu không nổi.

Dương Tiễn vội vàng đưa tay cầm tay nàng chỉ, dỗ nói: "Thốn Tâm, đừng kích động, thương thế của ngươi còn không có hảo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỏ ra tay hắn, cả giận nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi không cho ta đi tìm con, hảo, ngươi giúp ta tìm là được. Không cho ta xuống giường, đi, ta chịu đựng không dưới là được. Khả ngươi không thể mỗi ngày giống uy trư như vậy uy ta a, không không, uy trư hoàn hảo nghe điểm, ngươi đây là nhồi cho vịt ăn a nhồi cho vịt ăn...

"Cầu ngươi , phải chết muốn sống một câu, thân đầu một đao, lui đầu lại một đao, cùng lắm thì mười tám năm sau lại một cái hảo long."

"Ngoan, thương thế của ngươi còn không có hảo, hẳn là hảo hảo..."

"Dương Tiễn, đừng nữa lấy lời này dỗ ta , cơ thể của ta chính mình hoàn thanh sở, ta trên người thương chính là tiểu thương, tiểu thương chính là mặc kệ nó, nó đều đã tự chịu diệt vong, a phi, là tự nhiên hảo, hơn nữa bổ cũng không có thể như vậy bổ a, hiện tại ta chẳng những muốn mỗi ngày ăn Thái Thượng Lão Quân luyện chế linh đan diệu dược, còn muốn ăn ngươi dùng kia cái gì trân quý linh dược hầm thành canh a, cháo a, đừng nói tiểu bị thương, chết đều có thể cứu về rồi."

"Thốn Tâm..."

"Tóm lại ta không cần ăn, lấy đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm quát, sau đó kéo qua chăn bông, ngay cả đầu mang chân che chính mình.

"Đừng đùa giỡn tiểu tính tình, ta cam đoan, đây là cuối cùng một chén ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buồn tại chăn bên trong, nói: "Ngươi tránh ra."

Dương Tiễn thở dài, liễm hạ Đan Phượng tuấn mâu, vẫn là đứng dậy đem bát gác lại trên bàn, tạm thời không bức nàng, "Cháo trước thả ở trong này, ngươi một hồi đói bụng lại ăn đi." Nói xong bước đi ra khỏi phòng môn.

Đây là ngoại ô một cái núi nhỏ trang, hẻo lánh sâu thẳm, cảnh sắc hợp lòng người, lựa chọn chỗ này, chẳng những thích hợp cấp Ngao Thốn Tâm chữa thương, hơn nữa cũng tốt tránh thoát Vương mẫu tầm mắt.

Dù sao ở lại Chân Quân điện thật sự không quá phương tiện, nếu Ngao Thốn Tâm không nghĩ qua là bị phát hiện , như vậy Dương Tiễn sở làm bố cục cũng thất bại trong gang tấc.

Dương Tiễn đi vào đại đường bên trong, Hao Thiên Khuyển đã muốn đợi thật lâu, mắt thấy hắn đi ra, lập tức chào đón, cũng không dám quá nhiều làm càn, "Chủ nhân."

Bởi vì từ Dương Tiễn làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần sau, tính cách càng phát ra lãnh khốc, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không dám lại giống như trước như vậy, đối hắn chết cưu lằng nhằng, khóc lóc om sòm chối .

Dương Tiễn liếc mắt nhìn hắn, ngồi ở đại đường chủ tọa thượng, thản nhiên hỏi: "Sự tình làm được thế nào ?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển lập tức tiếp lời nói: "Đương nhiên, lấy của ta năng lực, này đó việc nhỏ căn bản chính là một bữa ăn sáng, đại tài tiểu dụng..."

"Nói trọng điểm." Dương Tiễn nhanh chóng đánh gãy của hắn nói.

"Ngao Huy không biết như thế nào cùng Lưu Trầm Hương gặp gỡ , hắn hiện tại đang cùng Lưu Trầm Hương, còn có một mới xuất đạo tiểu hồ ly cùng nhau, mấy người dọc theo đường đi làm xằng làm bậy, nghịch ngợm gây sự..." Hao Thiên Khuyển còn rất thích kia chỉ tiểu long , nói lên chuyện của hắn mi khai cười mắt, "Dựa theo chủ nhân phân phó, ta dọc theo đường đi tận lực tìm bọn họ phiền toái, ngăn cản bọn họ hướng Hoa sơn đi tới, làm cho bọn họ biết khó mà lui. Chính là mỗi khi gặp gỡ cái gì nguy hiểm, bằng vào tiểu hồ ly pháp thuật cùng Ngao Huy trong thân thể giấu giếm lực lượng, tổng có thể làm cho mấy người hóa hiểm vi di."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy cũng là ấm áp cười, chính là lại nghĩ tới cái gì, vẻ mặt trở nên phức tạp, sau đó khôi phục mặt không chút thay đổi.

"Chỉ là vì như thế, Lưu Trầm Hương thập phần ỷ lại bọn họ, không tư tiến thủ, cái kia Lưu Trầm Hương, có một đoạn thời gian chỉ lo ngoạn nhạc, xem ra là hoàn toàn đem cứu... Tam Thánh Mẫu việc đặt sau đầu ." Nói tới đây, Hao Thiên Khuyển hơi hơi giương mắt ngắm Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái.

"Chạm vào." Dương Tiễn một tay chụp tại trên bàn, sắc mặt là càng lúc càng âm trầm, "Quả nhiên, Lưu Trầm Hương cùng phụ thân chính là một cái bản tử khắc đi ra , đều là vô năng phế vật, rỉ ra phù không hơn tường."

Hao Thiên Khuyển thấy hắn tức giận , hô hấp hơi hơi một chút, nói tiếp: "Hiện tại bọn họ cùng Đông Hải bát thái tử Ngao Xuân cùng một chỗ, tiếp tục hướng Hoa sơn xuất phát."

"Đông Hải bát thái tử như thế nào cùng bọn họ hỗn đến một khối ?"

"Giống như Đông Hải tứ công chúa an bài ."

"Ngao Thính Tâm?" Dương Tiễn trầm tư một lát, nhân tiện nói: "Ta cái này đem Ngao Huy bắt, sau đó sẽ đem tiểu hồ ly cùng Đông Hải bát thái tử... Nhìn hắn còn có thể thảo cái gì khéo, nếu như hắn không người khả y, cũng đang hảo tuyệt hắn cứu mẹ tâm."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe được Ngao Huy tên, rất là lo sợ không yên, vội hỏi nói: "Chủ nhân, không biết ngươi tưởng như thế nào xử trí bọn họ đâu?"

Dương Tiễn ngón tay gõ xao cái bàn, hỏi: "Như thế nào? Chẳng lẽ ngươi có ý kiến gì."

"Không không, chính là này đó việc nhỏ làm sao dám phiền toái chủ nhân, giao cho ta Hao Thiên Khuyển tốt lắm, khó được chủ nhân cùng Tam công chúa gặp lại, khẳng định có rất nhiều sự muốn nói, ta nguyện ý chủ nhân cống hiến sức lực."

Dương Tiễn nhìn hắn nửa ngày, mới lạnh lùng nói: "Sự tình ta đều có an bài, ta đi rồi, ngươi trước ở tại chỗ này hảo hảo chiếu cố Thốn Tâm, vô luận phát sinh sự tình gì cũng không khả cách nàng nửa bước." Dừng một chút, lại nói: "Còn có ta muốn đi việc làm, nàng nếu hỏi, ngươi..."

"Ta biết, tuyệt đối không thể đối Tam công chúa lộ ra."

"Không, nàng nếu hỏi, ngươi cái gì đều không cần giấu diếm, trực tiếp nói cho nàng là tốt rồi."

"Chủ nhân, đây là vì sao..."

"Ngươi không cần biết."

"... Đúng vậy, chủ nhân."

"Như thế rất tốt."

Dương Tiễn trở lại phòng, nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm còn buồn tại chăn bông bên trong , vội vàng đi lên phía trước, hai tay đông kéo tây xả ý đồ đem nàng bắt được đến hô hấp, "Thốn Tâm, đừng đem chính mình buồn hỏng rồi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gắt gao bắt được chăn bông không để, bất mãn nói: "Ta ăn uống kéo tát đều cho ngươi quản thấu , chẳng lẽ ngươi ngay cả điểm ấy đều không buông tha, cái gì đều phải quản sao?"

Dương Tiễn đưa tay lạp xả hạ chăn bông một góc, nhìn đến của nàng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn lộ ra đến đây, mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra nói: "Thốn Tâm, ta cũng không phải tại hạn chế ngươi, chính là thương thế của ngươi còn không có hảo, ta không thể không nhiều chú ý điểm."

"Đều nói là một ít thương , muốn chết đều không chết được."

Dương Tiễn quát: "Thốn Tâm!"

"Ngươi rống ta." Ngao Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, ánh mắt hơi hơi trợn to, "Quả nhiên, ba trăm năm , ngươi có tân hoan không cần cũ yêu , ngươi làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần tưởng vứt bỏ cám bã chi thê đúng không?" Nói xong lại chuyển tiến chăn bông bên trong.

Dương Tiễn đưa tay ôm ấp trước mắt phình miên đoàn, không khỏi thở dài nói: "Thốn Tâm, ta đều không phải là cố ý rống ngươi, chính là ngươi đừng nói cái gì nữa 'Chết' không 'Chết' chữ, Dương Tiễn... Sợ hãi."

"Như vậy chuyện tình, Dương Tiễn không hề tưởng đã trải qua, Dương Tiễn thật sự không nghĩ với ngươi tách ra, cho dù đến chết cũng không tưởng..." Dương Tiễn liễm hạ mi mắt, thì thào tự nói. Hắn hội bất an, hắn hội sợ hãi, sợ lưu không được nàng, cũng sợ lại chia lìa...

Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm rầu rĩ theo chăn bông bên trong truyền ra đến, "Đều nói không có gì đáng ngại, ngươi chính là không tin."

"Ta biết, chính là ta chính là sợ hãi, hơn nữa..." Dương Tiễn đem nàng lâu càng nhanh, cười khổ nói: "Ngươi năm đó... Vấn đề, còn không có tìm được căn nguyên, Thái Thượng Lão Quân cũng nói không rõ ràng, ta cũng không biết ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không hảo đứng lên, có thể hay không có di chứng, ta... Vài thứ kia là ta vất vả tìm đến, tuy rằng không biết có hay không dùng, nhưng ngươi ăn ta cuối cùng hội an tâm chút."

"... Được rồi được rồi, về sau ngươi nấu gì đó, chỉ cần không phải rất thường xuyên, ta ăn là được." Ngao Thốn Tâm kéo đến chăn bông, không được tự nhiên mở miệng.

Dương Tiễn rớt ra nàng trong tay sở ôm chăn bông, trên giường đem thân thể của nàng tử cuốn lại đây, lập tức phúc tại trên người nàng.

Hắn cười khẽ , lạc hôn Ngao Thốn Tâm ửng đỏ khuôn mặt, lan tràn tới bên tai khẽ cắn của nàng vành tai, thấp giọng dỗ nói: "Kia, trong chốc lát đem vừa mới kia bát cháo cũng ăn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, nói: "... Lạnh."

"Ta sẽ bắt nó ấm áp."

"Phiên nấu chẳng những dinh dưỡng xói mòn, còn không thể ăn."

"Cách dùng thuật."

"Hôm nay vượt mức , không muốn ăn ."

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày, thản nhiên nói: "Kia ngày mai bổ hai chén."

"Uy , Dương Tiễn, ngươi đừng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, nếu không ta sẽ sửa chữa ngươi."

"..."

"Uy , Dương Tiễn, ngươi sờ làm sao a?"

"... Sửa chữa ngươi."

"A, ta là người bị thương, bệnh nhân a..."

"..."

"... Dương Tiễn, ngươi hỗn đản."

Đợi cho Ngao Thốn Tâm ghé vào ngủ trên giường trầm, Dương Tiễn đứng ở mép giường khom người tế ngưng nàng khuôn mặt, khuôn mặt hồng nhuận giống như vẻ say rượu, tế thiển hô hấp truyền vào nhĩ.

Hắn câu môi nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, một chút thỏa mãn cười biểu lộ vu tuấn dung, hắn tưởng đem nàng vĩnh viễn khóa tại bên người, mỗi ngày tỉnh ngủ đầu tiên mắt có thể nhìn đến nàng dung nhan, nghe được lòng của nàng khiêu, cảm nhận được của nàng hô hấp.

Đây là từng tùy tay nên cuộc sống, sau lại trở nên xa không thể thành, ngay cả tưởng đều là loại cực hạn thống khổ. Cảm tạ trời xanh ưu ái, hắn tin tưởng tại sau này không lâu tương lai, cũng nhất định có thể một lần nữa được đến, khi đó hắn khẳng định mọi cách quý trọng, nếu ai ngăn cản hắn được đến này hết thảy, hắn tất nhiên cùng ai không chết không ngừng.

Đưa tay kéo chăn bông che lấp của nàng cảnh xuân tiết ra ngoài, tham luyến hôn lên của nàng bả vai, Dương Tiễn trên mặt ý cười chưa giảm, thẳng đến giường lớn sa mạn cúi lạc, hắn mới liễm tươi cười, quay đầu nháy mắt thay hé ra mặt, nghiêm nghị, ánh mắt lãnh nếu thành sương.

Dương Tiễn đi thong thả ra khỏi phòng ngoại, đi vào đại đường, hắn phất phất tay, đưa tới đứng ở ngoài cửa Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Chủ nhân."

"Hảo hảo chiếu cố Thốn Tâm, vô luận có chuyện gì cũng không khả cách nàng nửa bước." Dương Tiễn nhìn hắn không yên lòng bộ dáng, quát: "Có nghe hay không?"

"Là là, đã biết, ta nhất định hội hảo hảo chiếu cố Tam công chúa ."

"Chờ ta trở lại, ta việc làm không có gì hay gạt của nàng, nàng nếu hỏi, ngươi chỉ cần chi tiết trả lời."

"Là, chủ nhân." Hao Thiên Khuyển gật đầu như đảo tỏi, hết thảy cẩn tuân này mệnh làm vẻ ta đây.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cuối cùng tìm được địa phương càng văn , ngày hôm qua tìm không thấy địa phương, trong nhà đăng không hơn, vì bồi thường, hôm nay song càng, sau đó còn có nhất chương o(n_n)o

 **65, Chương 59:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại khi, Dương Tiễn đã muốn mất, bên người nhưng thật ra có cùng ra theo vào — nô bộc một cái.

"Tam công chúa, chủ nhân nói ngươi không thể đi nhiều lắm lộ."

"Uy ." Ngao Thốn Tâm dừng lại cước bộ, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn cùng ta tới khi nào a?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn nàng, ngữ khí cũng là thực bất đắc dĩ, nói: "Chủ nhân làm cho ta đi theo Tam công chúa, một tấc cũng không rời."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, than thở nói: "Hắn cho ngươi cùng, ngươi liền cùng, hắn cho ngươi đi chết, vậy ngươi có phải hay không lập tức đi tìm chết?"

"Không thể lập tức."

"Ân?"

"Còn muốn hỏi một câu, chết như thế nào, làm sao chết?"

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói gì nhìn hắn, sau đó dựng thẳng lên ngón cái nói: "Cao, thật sự cao, ba trăm năm không thấy, ngươi thật sự là càng ngày càng mạnh lớn."

"Hừ, ngươi hiện tại là chủ nhân trong lòng bảo , ta không đem ngươi chiếu cố hảo, nếu chủ nhân lại thương tâm làm sao bây giờ?"

"Đi, ngươi muốn nghe chủ nhân trong lời nói chiếu cố ta là đi?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt Hao Thiên Khuyển, một tay đáng khinh sờ sờ cằm, một tay dùng sức vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

"Khụ khụ." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở đình viện thạch đắng thượng, ho khan hai tiếng, kêu lên, "Ai nha, khẩu hảo làm a."

"Đến, Tam công chúa, uống một ngụm trà." Hao Thiên Khuyển ở bên cạnh, trong tay bưng cái chén.

"Ừ." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, khinh mân khẩu trà, nói: "Như thế nào như vậy nóng a?"

"Rống rống." Một trận cát bay đá chạy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn người, phục hồi tinh thần lại, hổn hển mắng: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi đang làm thôi a?"

"Ta tại phiến phong a." Hao Thiên Khuyển quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, dừng lại gầm rú.

Ngao Thốn Tâm để ý để ý một đầu bị thổi tán tóc bay rối, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Quên đi, của ta bả vai hảo toan, ngươi lại đây chủy chủy."

Mắt thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển kéo tay áo, khí thế vội vàng hướng nàng đi tới, Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng hô: "Ngừng, ngươi muốn làm sao?"

"Ta đến giúp Tam công chúa chủy chủy vai." Hao Thiên Khuyển đương nhiên đáp.

"Rửa tay không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ghét bỏ nhìn hắn thủ liếc mắt một cái, lại nói: "Quên đi, rửa tay ta đều lo lắng, lấy khối sạch sẽ bố, bao bắt tay vào làm tiếp qua đến."

Ép buộc Hao Thiên Khuyển một vòng, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới chậm rì rì mở miệng hỏi nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi chừng nào thì trở nên như thế... Ân, trước kia ngươi nhưng là ngạo kiều thật sự, hiện tại nhà ngươi chủ nhân cho ngươi chiếu cố ta, ngươi liền chịu mệt nhọc, nghe lời không được?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển xụi lơ ngã vào ghế trên, nghe được lời của nàng, đáp: "Chủ nhân phân phó, hắn làm cho ta hảo hảo chiếu cố ngươi, làm một cái hiểu được lí lẽ hảo cẩu, đương nhiên muốn duy mệnh là từ."

"Ôi chao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, cười nói: "Ngươi chừng nào thì bắt đầu hiểu được lí lẽ ? Trước kia Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chửi không rõ lí lẽ khi, ngươi cũng không phải là nói như vậy , ngươi nói ngươi là cẩu, chỉ cần hiểu được cẩu để ý là tốt rồi, khác không cần hiểu được."

"Từ chủ nhân làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần sau, liền trở nên tâm sự thật mạnh , làm việc tác phong cũng thay đổi, hiện tại mọi người cũng không dám nhiều hơn làm càn ." Nói đến ở trong này, Hao Thiên Khuyển khả thương tâm , "Sau lại, hắn cũng không giúp ta thuận mao , còn thường xuyên mắng ta đánh ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm biết Dương Tiễn còn không có đem sự tình nói cho hắn, nhưng này cũng không có nghĩa là không tín nhiệm hắn, Hao Thiên Khuyển trung tâm là trung tâm, chính là rất sẽ không phân nặng nhẹ, cho nên muốn học hỏi kinh nghiệm.

Nhưng nếu Dương Tiễn còn không có mở miệng, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng khó mà nói cái gì, lúc này nói sang chuyện khác nói: "Nhà ngươi chủ nhân đi làm chuyện gì tình, muốn bao lâu mới trở về a?"

"Nga, ngươi có biết Tam Thánh Mẫu chuyện tình đi?" Hao Thiên Khuyển hỏi, mắt thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, tiếp tục nói: "Con trai của nàng Lưu Trầm Hương uy hiếp chủ nhân đem Tam Thánh Mẫu thả, chủ nhân không có đáp ứng hắn, hắn đã nói muốn lên Hoa sơn cứu mẹ, hiện tại chủ nhân đi ngăn cản hắn."

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, do dự một lát, hỏi: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi cảm thấy Dương Tiễn đem tiểu cô đặt ở Hoa sơn hạ chuyện này, hay không quá mức vô tình?"

"Làm một cái hảo cẩu, không thể nghị luận chủ nhân chuyện tình." Hao Thiên Khuyển lập tức nhảy dựng lên ồn ào, cuối cùng vẫn là đáp, "Hơn nữa này vốn chính là Tam Thánh Mẫu không đúng, nàng biết rõ chủ nhân làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, còn trái với thiên quy, làm cho chủ nhân khó làm, còn vì cái kia phàm nhân, đối chủ nhân ra tay, nàng nhưng là chủ nhân thân muội muội a."

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết là Dương Tiễn làm sai sao, hắn cũng là tiểu cô thân ca ca a?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển khẳng định trả lời: "Chủ nhân mới không có sai, có sai khẳng định là người khác."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn nửa ngày, mỉm cười, nói: "Dương Tiễn năm đó cứu ngươi thời điểm, nói như vậy một câu, 'Nếu ta sống còn có cái gì ý nghĩa trong lời nói, thì phải là cứu ngươi', nay nghĩ đến, hắn không cứu lầm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tìm được Ngao Huy khi, hắn đang bị Dương Tiễn dùng tam bén nhọn hai nhận thương đỉnh tại trên cổ.

Nàng chỉ nghe đến Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nói: "Ngươi không có cường đại thần lực, lại không biết vận dụng, thật sự quá mức vô năng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy ngực phiếm đau, hư không huyễn hóa ra nhất thanh trường kiếm, quát to một tiếng "Dương Tiễn", liền rút kiếm tiến lên.

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi xoay người mặt hướng nàng, kỳ thật hắn có thể né tránh của nàng kiếm, chính là không biết vì sao, hắn chưa bao giờ muốn tránh, đứng ở nơi đó, chờ đợi kia thanh trường kiếm đâm vào thân thể hắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nao nao, dừng lại trong tay kiếm, nhẹ nhàng để ở Dương Tiễn bả vai, kỳ thật của nàng kiếm khiến cho rất chậm, sơ hở chồng chất, cũng vẫn chưa hướng của hắn yếu hại đâm tới, nàng chính là tưởng ngăn cách tam bén nhọn hai nhận thương, càng chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới muốn đả thương hắn.

Dương Tiễn đưa tay cầm thân kiếm, lợi nhận cắt vỡ tay hắn chưởng, máu tươi tí tách đi xuống lưu, hắn lại hơi hơi dùng lực, trường kiếm liền □ bờ vai của hắn.

Kia trong nháy mắt, trường kiếm hóa thành ánh huỳnh quang trôi đi, bờ vai của hắn máu tươi như mưa, áo trắng bị kia nhất khang máu đào nhiễm tẫn, minh diễm cực kỳ giống nàng yêu nhất cây bông gòn hoa, gió nhẹ phất qua, giống như phải kia một mảnh lạc hồng kinh khởi, lại chỉ nổi lên quyển quyển nhiều điểm gợn sóng, nhuộm đẫm của hắn ưu thương.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi đau không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, như là không có phục hồi tinh thần lại.

Hắn chua sót cười cười, thản nhiên nói: "Mới trước đây từng thiên chân nghĩ đến, trên người đau , trong lòng sẽ không hội đau, trưởng thành mới phát hiện, khi đó chính mình là cỡ nào buồn cười, trên người cho dù lại đau, lại so ra kém trong lòng ngàn phần có nhất "

"Vì sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thì thào hỏi.

"Lời này Dương Tiễn cũng tưởng hỏi ngươi." Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Vì sao? Ngươi đã nguyện ý tin tưởng Dương Tiễn sở làm hết thảy, vì sao không muốn tin tưởng Dương Tiễn yêu."

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi nói: "Long tộc, mang thai một trăm năm, đạt được xác một trăm năm, biến hóa một trăm năm, Huy nhi đạt được xác chỉ có vài thập niên, mà chúng ta chia lìa ba trăm năm. Vừa ra ruột thể liền hàm chứa cường đại thần lực, đây là hoàng tộc trung thuần long tộc hậu đại mới có thể được đến ưu thế."

"Nhưng mà, hắn đạt được xác chỉ có vài thập niên, là vì ngươi năm đó mê man một trăm nhiều năm làm cho kết quả. Hắn trong cơ thể thần lực không phải trời sinh, căn bản chính là ngươi độ cho hắn , hiện tại ngươi trong thân thể thần lực là một lần nữa tu luyện mà đến, cho nên ngày đó ta mới nhận thức không ra ngươi."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi như vậy hàm hồ lí do thoái thác, là vì cái gì?" Dương Tiễn tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi tin tưởng Dương Tiễn làm người, mặc dù khắp thiên hạ nhân hiểu lầm, mặc dù vừa mới nhìn đến kia một màn, ngươi đều tin tưởng ta, chưa từng nghĩ tới muốn đả thương hại ta, là một gì cô đơn không muốn tin tưởng Dương Tiễn đối với ngươi yêu."

"Chúng ta làm bạn hiểu nhau yêu nhau, cùng nhau đi qua một ngàn nhiều năm năm tháng, ngươi chiếm cứ chúng ta sinh hơn phân nửa thời gian, chẳng lẽ ta còn có thể không biết ngươi sao? Ngươi là như thế kiêu ngạo tự ái nữ tử, Dương Tiễn lại làm sao có thể hiểu lầm ngươi đâu?"

Dương Tiễn đi lên phía trước, hơi hơi khuynh thân ôm lấy nàng, cười khổ nói: "Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi rốt cuộc tại tính kế cái gì? Ngươi tại thử thăm dò cái gì? Vẫn là nói ngươi tại... Hại sợ cái gì?"

"Đúng vậy? Vì sao đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt đỏ au một mảnh, nhắm mắt lại, cúi đầu cười nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi có thể nói cho ta biết là vì sao sao?"

Dương Tiễn gắt gao ôm ở nàng, không có mở miệng.

Nửa ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới mở to mắt, tránh ra của hắn ôm ấp, hỏi: "Tiểu Huy đâu?" Vừa mới còn ở bên cạnh Ngao Huy sớm biến mất không thấy , kia nhưng mà là cái ảo giác mà thôi.

Dương Tiễn thuận thế buông ra nàng, "Hắn ở bên kia."

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo của hắn ánh mắt vọng đi qua, bên cạnh thụ sau lộ ra hai phấn hồng sắc tiểu long giác.

Nàng nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười, ôn nhu kêu: "Tiểu Huy, còn không lại đây, bằng không tiểu mẫu thân tức giận."

"Chiêm chiếp..." Một cái vòng tròn tròn vo thân thể theo thụ sau nhảy ra, ngay sau đó liền cổn vào Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm ấp, mở to hắc linh linh mắt to, giống như thập phần cao hứng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm hắn, than thở nói: "Oa, tiểu hỗn đản, thế nào đi chơi, béo nhiều như vậy, trọng tiểu mẫu thân đều phải ôm không dậy nổi ."

"Chiêm chiếp thu..." Ngao Huy cổ miệng, nhìn trông mong nhìn nàng.

"Hảo hảo, Tiểu Huy không mập, là tiểu mẫu thân sai lầm rồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn ủy khuất đôi mắt nhỏ thần, yêu thương hôn hôn của hắn cái trán, nhẹ giọng dỗ .

Tiểu chim sẻ tại bọn họ đỉnh đầu xoay quanh, kêu to nói: "Tiểu thu đã ở tiểu thu đã ở..."

"A? Thì ra tiểu thu đã ở a." Ngao Thốn Tâm một tay ôm Ngao Huy, vươn một bàn tay làm cho tiểu chim sẻ đứng ở mặt trên, "Cám ơn ngươi chiếu cố Tiểu Huy."

Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng đột nhiên lấy hắc cẩu tư thái xuất hiện tại Dương Tiễn bên cạnh, "Ngao ngao, ngao ngao ngao..." — chủ nhân, ta đã ở.

"Chiêm chiếp!" Ngao Huy nhãn tình sáng lên, tránh ra Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm ấp, nhảy dựng nhảy lên Hao Thiên Khuyển lưng, hưng phấn vừa thông suốt kêu, "Chiêm chiếp thu..."

Tiểu chim sẻ cũng phi thân oa tại Ngao Huy đỉnh đầu.

"Chiêm chiếp thu..."

"Ngao ngao ngao..."

"Xèo xèo chi..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười nhìn bọn họ chạy vội mà đi thân ảnh, đối bên người Dương Tiễn nói: "Ta nghĩ một người rời đi một đoạn thời gian, Tiểu Huy liền phiền toái ngươi chiếu cố ."

Dương Tiễn nhìn chăm chú nhìn nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi đáp ứng qua ta..."

"Ta biết, ta đáp ứng qua không hề rời đi ngươi, chính là..." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, tươi cười nắng mà ưu thương, nàng nhẹ nhàng nói: "Thật có lỗi, Dương Tiễn, ta chỉ sợ đã muốn không biết như thế nào đi tin tưởng một người yêu ."

"Chiêm chiếp, chiêm chiếp thu..." Ngao Huy, không, Dương Huy đen bóng lượng mắt to nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

Dương Tiễn một tay ôm Dương Huy giá đấu vân, xuyên qua tại biển mây trung, nghe được của hắn câu hỏi, sủng nịch cười cười, nói "Chúng ta hồi Chân Quân thần điện."

"Chiêm chiếp?"

"Đó là phụ thân công tác địa phương."

Dương Huy bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nhéo xoay tiểu mông, lại hỏi: "Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp thu..."

Dương Tiễn bàn tay to nâng của hắn tiểu mông, làm cho hắn dựa vào thoải mái điểm, thản nhiên trả lời "Tiểu mẫu thân có một số việc tưởng không rõ, chờ nàng suy nghĩ cẩn thận sẽ hồi tới tìm chúng ta."

Dương Huy thoải mái nheo lại ánh mắt, cao hứng lắc lắc cái đuôi, "Chiêm chiếp thu..."

"Của ngươi tiểu mẫu thân trong lòng kia đạo môn quan thật chặt , phụ thân tễ một ngàn nhiều năm đều tễ không đi vào, cho nên muốn Huy nhi hỗ trợ, ở bên trong đem cửa mở ra."

Dương Huy trừng mắt nhìn tinh, nước nhuận nhuận ánh mắt nhìn hắn, đưa ra vấn đề, "Chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp?"

"Vì sao Huy nhi có thể đi vào đi a?" Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng thở dài, cười nói: "Có thể là bởi vì Huy nhi quá nhỏ , đi cửa sổ đi vào đi."

"Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp..."

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc, hồi lâu sau, mới nói: "Năm đó phụ thân còn nhỏ thời điểm cũng đi cửa sổ đi vào, chính là đi đến một nửa, đã làm sai chuyện, sau đó đã bị ngươi tiểu mẫu thân đạp đi ra, hiện tại trưởng thành, hối hận , lại chỉ có thể theo đại môn chen vào đi."

Dương Huy an ủi dùng cái mũi của mình chạm vào chạm vào của hắn cằm, "Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp..."

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ của hắn tiểu đầu qua, tự giễu nở nụ cười, ánh mắt ủ dột, "Có một số việc, không phải xin lỗi là có thể , cho nên Huy nhi muốn cẩn thận làm việc, trăm ngàn đừng làm làm cho chính mình hối hận chuyện tình, biết không?"

Viên tròn vo tiểu long dương ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt lượng lượng , vung tiểu cánh tay, "Thu!"

"Huy nhi thực ngoan."

"Chiêm chiếp." Dương Huy đắc ý nâng nâng tiểu cằm, bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ tới cái gì, chỉ chỉ Dương Tiễn bả vai, mở to một đôi ham học hỏi ánh mắt, "Chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp?"

"Vừa mới kia một kiếm a, nếu không lưu điểm huyết, ngươi tiểu mẫu thân không đau lòng, sẽ không biết nói muốn quá nhiều lâu mới trở về a."

"Chiêm chiếp thu?"

Dương Tiễn ôm lấy môi cười cười, ý cười nhiễm thượng của hắn mắt, "Đúng vậy, cho nên tại tiểu mẫu thân trở về phía trước, Huy nhi liền cùng phụ thân cùng nhau đi, được không?"

Dương Huy kinh ngạc nhìn trước mắt vân đạm phong khinh nhân, áo trắng lỗi lạc, ôn nhu , như mặt nước tươi cười tràn đầy tại trên mặt, vẻ mặt ôn nhu trìu mến, đen thùi con ngươi hàm chứa thật sâu nhu tình, sủng nịch nhìn hắn, làm cho hắn không tự chủ được gật gật đầu.

 **66, Chương 60:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi ở trên đường, cái kia bộ pháp nhẹ nhàng thong thả, chính là càng chạy nàng lại càng tức giận bất bình.

Cái kia tiểu không lương tâm , vừa mới liên hợp Dương Tiễn tính kế nàng cho dù , nàng có thể khi hắn "Còn trẻ không biết", hiện tại thế nhưng còn không đuổi theo, thật sự thấy cha liền đã quên nương a.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự tưởng đổ trở về, dắt Dương Tiễn hành hung một chút, của nàng bảo bối con hắn không tha đánh, liền đánh người gây ra họa đi, da không tốt thịt hậu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rối rắm cả buổi, vẫn là quyết định đổ trở về tốt lắm, bởi vì nàng phát hiện có một số việc đã quên cùng Ngao Huy công đạo a.

Nàng muốn nói cho hắn, trước kia nói đúng trứng thối đánh không lại bỏ chạy, chạy nhưng mà liền khóc lớn, bây giờ còn nếu thêm một cái, đánh không lại trước không chạy cũng không khóc, trực tiếp đến một câu "Ngươi dám đánh ta, cha ta là Dương Tiễn", cái này được.

Trở lại vừa mới địa phương, liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn vô hạn ôn nhu ôm lấy Ngao Huy, người kia trong mắt ôn nhu, như mặt nước một chút tràn ra, bao vây ở trước mắt viên tròn vo tiểu long, kia vẻ mặt, kia mi tâm đều mang theo ấm áp ý cười, "Huy nhi, tên của ngươi kêu Dương Huy, ngươi là ta Dương Tiễn con."

"Thu!" Ngao Huy đen bóng ánh mắt thẳng tỏa ánh sáng, tiểu móng vuốt mềm , tại của hắn áo trắng thượng cong hai hạ tỏ vẻ thập phần cao hứng, còn thân đầu lưỡi liếm liếm Dương Tiễn mặt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn bị đả kích , vẻ mặt hoảng hốt xoay người rời đi, cả người tản ra nồng đậm oán khí.

— hắn nha Dương Tiễn, lão nương tân tân khổ khổ mang thai một trăm năm, dưỡng nhiều như vậy năm con liền cho ngươi, ngươi cũng chỉ hội bạch nhặt có sẵn , có bản lĩnh chính mình sinh một cái.

Nàng đương nhiên biết chính mình con còn sẽ không nói, căn bản không hợp ý nhau "Cha ta là Dương Tiễn" nói như vậy, nàng chính là tìm cái lấy cớ trở về tìm được Ngao Huy, đem hắn gạt cùng chính mình cùng nhau đi.

Làm cho nàng đau triệt nội tâm là, hắn liền như vậy bị người khác bắt cóc, tuy rằng cái kia người khác là nhà nàng nam nhân, của hắn thân cha, nhưng cũng không thể nhanh như vậy thuận lợi vậy a, hắn sẽ không có thể hỏi một câu "Vì sao ngươi nhiều như vậy năm cũng không tới tìm ta?", hoặc là lại nghi hoặc một chút "Ngươi thật là cha ta cha sao?" .

— Ngao Huy, không, Dương Huy, ngươi là thiếu tâm nhãn đi, là đi là đi...

Ngao Thốn Tâm chà chà chân, không có một lưu ý, con thành người khác , chẳng lẽ là nàng dưỡng con phương thức không đúng?

Đang lúc Ngao Thốn Tâm đầy bụng lệ tang cùng lòng chua xót, phía sau truyền đến một tiếng khẽ kêu: "Ôi chao? Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi, chính là ngươi, phía trước cái kia tỷ tỷ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm dừng lại cước bộ, nao nao, này thanh âm như thế nào như vậy quen thuộc?

"Này vị tỷ tỷ ngươi có biết nơi này có cái thần tiên gọi là gì 'Bồ đề Phật tổ', còn là cái gì 'Bồ đề tiên tử' đến, như thế nào tìm được hắn đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính nghiêm nghị, treo lên một tia nhẹ tươi cười, xoay người ôn nhu nói: "Không biết như vậy muội muội làm sao nghe nói ?"

Đối diện cô gái tràn đầy kinh ngạc nhìn nàng, nàng có hé ra cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm thất phân tương tự dung nhan, nhưng cô gái mặt mày gian ngây thơ thiên chân cũng là nàng sở không có.

Dương Tiễn tọa ở trong phòng phê chữa công văn, làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần thật to nho nhỏ chuyện đều phải quản, mỗi ngày muốn xử lý chuyện tình chồng chất thành sơn.

Nếu Ngao Thốn Tâm biết khẳng định hội mắng một câu — hỗn đản này không phải nhân, mỗi ngày muốn xử lý chuyện tình nhiều như vậy, thế nhưng còn có thời gian dưỡng con, lo vòng ngoài sanh, lần khác điều?

"Ngao ngao, ngao ngao ngao..." — chủ nhân, cứu mạng a cứu mạng a...

Dương Tiễn buông trong tay công văn, nhìn mắt vừa tiến đến liền nằm ở hắn bên chân kêu thập phần thê lương Hao Thiên Khuyển, nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, không phải cho ngươi cùng Huy nhi sao? Như thế nào kêu như thế...'Vui' ."

Nghe được "Vui" này từ, Hao Thiên Khuyển bi thống , "Ngao ngao ngao" vừa thông suốt gọi bậy.

Dương Tiễn bị hắn làm cho không được, nhu nhu thái Dương Huyệt, "Nói tiếng người."

"Ngao!" Hao Thiên Khuyển u oán nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, run lên đẩu đoản rất nhiều cẩu mao, hóa ra hình người.

Dương Tiễn này mới phát hiện Hao Thiên Khuyển có cái gì không giống với , trên mặt tiêu chuẩn "Tam điểm nhất thức" râu không thấy , lộn xộn tóc dài bị tiễn so le không đồng đều, bán dài không ngắn lưu lại tại của hắn đầu thượng.

Dương Tiễn lập tức đã nghĩ đến là Dương Huy làm , nhịn không được câu môi, vẫn là theo lệ hỏi: "Như thế nào muốn làm thành như vậy?"

"Tiểu chủ nhân không phải hướng chủ nhân mượn tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích sao?"

"Như thế nào, hắn đùa thời điểm thương đến ngươi ?"

"Không phải." Hao Thiên Khuyển buông xuống cẩu đầu, ủ rũ nói: "Hắn chính là mượn đến đem của ta mao thế ?"

Dương Tiễn trầm tư một lát, nói: "Huy nhi không phải lấy bất động sao? Kia tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích cũng là ngươi nâng đi ra ngoài ."

Hao Thiên Khuyển khổ khuôn mặt, nói: "Tiểu chủ nhân làm cho ta đem tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích thả trên mặt đất, sau đó đè nặng của ta đầu thế ."

"Khụ!" Dương Tiễn nắm tay cười cười, gõ xao của hắn cẩu đầu, lại duỗi thân thủ phủ phủ hắn đầu đầy tóc bay rối, an ủi nói: "Rất nhanh sẽ trưởng."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nháy mắt bị chữa khỏi , tại chỗ sống lại, hai mắt nước mắt lưng tròng, phải biết rằng từ Dương Tiễn làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần sau, liền không nữa đối hắn như thế ôn nhu qua.

"Huy nhi đâu?"

Dương Tiễn trong lời nói vừa hỏi ra khẩu, Hao Thiên Khuyển còn chưa kịp trả lời, Dương Huy không biết theo chỗ nào "Thu" một tiếng chạy trốn đi ra ngoài, chui vào Dương Tiễn trong lòng, đỉnh hồng nhạt tiểu long giác vui tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng làm nũng.

Dương Tiễn thực tự nhiên ôm lấy hắn, xoa trong lòng Dương Huy kia mập mạp thân thể, "Huy nhi, đi nơi nào ngoạn?"

"Chiêm chiếp thu." Dương Huy lấy bẩn hề hề thân mình cọ cọ chính mình phụ thân, kia thân tuyết trắng xiêm y lập tức hiện ra nhất đại phiến ô tí.

Dương Tiễn này mới phát hiện Dương Huy trên người bẩn hề hề , đỉnh đầu lộ vẻ lá cây thảo căn, tiểu cái bụng cùng cái đuôi đều dính đầy bùn, hắn nhíu nhíu mày đầu, "Như thế nào như vậy bẩn?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng lấy khai hắn đỉnh đầu lá cây thảo căn, giơ lên ống tay áo xoa xoa hắn bẩn hề hề khuôn mặt, ấm áp cười, nhẹ giọng dỗ nói: "Cùng phụ thân đi tắm rửa."

Dương Huy hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, lắc lắc cái đuôi, cũng không liệu cái đuôi lầy lội quăng Dương Tiễn một thân.

Dương Huy gặp Dương Tiễn chau mày, lại nhìn hắn tràn đầy lầy lội áo trắng, tự giác đã làm sai chuyện, vội vàng đem cúi đầu, đáng thương hề hề "Thu" một tiếng.

Dương Tiễn rất nhanh giãn ra mày, trấn an dường như nhẹ nhàng xoa của hắn tiểu đầu, bên môi mang theo mỉm cười, có điểm bất đắc dĩ cùng sủng nịch, "Đến, phụ thân mang ngươi tắm rửa đi." Nói xong liền ôm hắn hướng bên trong đi.

"Chiêm chiếp."

Dương Tiễn mang theo Dương Huy đi vào trong phòng tắm, trước đem quần áo cởi, lại ôm hắn hạ bể.

Dương Huy một chút bể, liền đặc biệt không an phận , hắn không ngừng vặn vẹo thân thể, tỏ vẻ muốn chính mình ngoạn.

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ đầu của hắn, "Ngoan, đừng nhúc nhích, phụ thân giúp ngươi rửa lại ngoạn."

Dương Huy lập tức ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở Dương Tiễn trên đùi, bất động , chính là tiểu đầu vẫn là thực không an phận đông chuyển tây chuyển, cuối cùng ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm bể phía trên sương mù, không được thúc giục, "Chiêm chiếp thu..."

Dương Tiễn lấy khăn mặt rửa của hắn thân mình, nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là trực tiếp buông ra hắn.

Dương Huy chờ đợi lâu ngày, nhất đẳng hắn buông tay, liền trực tiếp theo hắn trong ngực thoát ra đi, "Bùm" một tiếng nhảy vào trong bồn tắm.

Dương Tiễn cũng không lo lắng hắn có thể hay không bơi lội cái gì, dù sao nước là long tộc sinh mệnh nguồn suối, tại trong nước hô hấp là long tộc thiên tính.

Nhưng là đợi cả buổi Dương Huy cũng không theo trong nước hiện lên đến, Dương Tiễn thế này mới có điểm lo lắng , nhẹ giọng kêu: "Huy nhi?"

"Thu." Dương Huy cọ một chút theo trong nước toát ra đến.

Dương Tiễn đưa tay lao khởi hắn, nhéo nhéo của hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, cười nói: "Quả thực giống Thốn Tâm nói như vậy, là cái làm cho người ta không bớt lo tiểu hỗn đản."

Dương Huy không có nghe hiểu được, nghi hoặc nhìn hắn, "Thu?"

Dương Tiễn đem Ngao Huy giơ lên cao, mặt đối mặt, thản nhiên hỏi: "Phụ thân tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích tốt chơi sao?"

Ngao Huy gật gật đầu, cười mị mắt, hiển nhiên là thực vừa lòng cái kia vũ khí.

Dương Tiễn ấm áp cười, thở dài nói: "Ngươi a, thật đúng là lấy đến ngoạn."

"Thu?"

Dương Tiễn tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi cũng biết, phụ thân tùy thân binh khí, danh gọi tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, trọng hai vạn năm ngàn hai trăm cân. Cửu châu tam giới, này viên trung hai ngàn thất trăm tên thượng tiên thượng thần, có ai không nhìn được này binh khí? Nhưng mà, ngươi tiểu gia hỏa này lại dùng nó đến... Thế Hao Thiên Khuyển mao."

Dương Huy nghe hắn như thế vừa nói, như là lợi hại cực kỳ, lập tức tróc Dương Tiễn cánh tay, mở to đen bóng ánh mắt, "Chiêm chiếp thu..."

Dương Tiễn trầm tư , có điểm do dự, không phải nói không nghĩ dạy hắn, chính là nghĩ đến Dương Huy viên tròn vo tiểu thân thể, thật sự có điểm khó khăn.

"Thu..." Dương Huy thấy hắn thật lâu không nói lời nào, rất là thất vọng, tủng lôi kéo tiểu đầu.

Dương Tiễn cuối cùng không đành lòng, nhẹ nhàng cười, nói: "Ân, kia, lần khác phụ thân có rảnh làm ngươi được không?"

Dương Huy nghe vậy, đen bóng ánh mắt lập tức lượng lên, cao hứng "Chiêm chiếp" thẳng kêu, thậm chí bắt đầu dao cái đuôi.

"Kia Huy nhi tốt hiếu học."

"Thu."

Dương Huy lại vây quanh bể bơi vài vòng, ngoạn mệt mỏi, liền ghé vào Dương Tiễn trên người nghỉ ngơi.

Dương Huy thoải mái nheo lại ánh mắt, cọ cọ của hắn trong ngực, rung đùi đắc ý ngáp một cái, thế nhưng liền oa tại của hắn trong lòng đang ngủ, chắc là chơi cả một ngày, lúc này rốt cục mệt mỏi.

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười nhìn hắn, cúi đầu tại hắn cái trán ấn tiếp theo hôn — đây là con hắn, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm con a, chính là nghĩ như vậy , của hắn tâm sẽ run nhè nhẹ.

Nhưng mà, nhất tưởng đến Ngao Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn ánh mắt vi ảm, đuôi lông mày lại lần nữa nhẹ nhàng nhăn lại, không biết lần này hắn là phủ làm sai ?

Theo ngay từ đầu chỉ biết nàng có rất trọng khúc mắc, tại kia một ngàn năm bên trong hắn có thể giả giả không biết, nghĩ đến như vậy hai người có thể thật dài thật lâu cùng một chỗ, cuối cùng nàng tuyệt tình xá hắn mà đi, ngay cả một chút hy vọng cũng không lưu cho hắn.

Hiện tại lại gặp lại, lòng của nàng kết y tại, cũng đã có thể thản nhiên nhận hắn, nguyện ý ở lại hắn bên người, hắn bản ứng thỏa mãn, đó là hắn từng hy vọng đã lâu chuyện tình.

Nhưng mà hắn vẫn là không cam lòng, hắn không đơn giản muốn nàng khi còn sống làm bạn, hắn muốn bọn họ hai tâm gắn bó, sinh tử không rời.

Cho nên nàng tâm có bao nhiêu kết, hắn liền giải bao nhiêu, giải không được, liền đem chính mình cũng kết đi vào, tuyệt không hội lại làm cho nàng một mình một người.

— từng, ta nợ ngươi tốt nhất cảnh xuân tươi đẹp, ta nợ ngươi không lo tươi cười, ta nợ ngươi vô số quan ái, cho nên dùng ta khi còn sống còn khiếm của ngươi trái. Lấy ta sở có được hết thảy, đi đổi lấy của ngươi thống khổ cùng bất an, như nếu không thể, ta nguyện cùng ngươi đồng hãm trong đó.

— nhưng, ngươi, có bằng lòng hay không?

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cảm tạ: hân vô không chuyên tâm ném một chỗ lôi mộ hoa về trần ném một chỗ lôi 707. jj ném một cái lựu đạn o(n_n)o

Còn có thật lâu phía trước chenmingweijudy ném hai cái lôi, ta thế nhưng hiện tại mới nhìn đến lệ...

 **67, Chương 61:**

"Sư phó, sư phó, ngươi xem ngươi xem, ta thành công qua, thật là pháp thuật a..." Đinh Hương hai tay nâng đoàn nước, kinh hỉ kêu to.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn cái quả táo, liếc mắt tại nàng trong tay đọng lại nước, tức giận gõ hạ cái trán của nàng, "Bổn, ta dạy cho ngươi pháp thuật là ngưng kết thành băng , ngươi liền đem nước ngưng tụ thành một đoàn tới làm gì?"

"A!" Đinh Hương một tay che cái trán, một tay nâng nước đoàn, vẫn là thực kích động nói: "Vẫn là rất hữu dụng a, như ta vậy mang theo, cho dù không nước quán cũng có thể trang nước a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện tại thật sự thập phần bất đắc dĩ, "Ta dạy cho ngươi ngưng kết thành băng, gặp được chuyện gì còn có thể sử dụng băng trùy đả thương người, ngươi học thành như vậy có ích lợi gì?"

Đinh Hương đem mặt tiến đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, biết miệng nói: "Khó được đây là ta lần đầu tiên thi triển thành công pháp thuật, ngươi liền khích lệ khích lệ ta thôi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm năm ngón tay triển khai đặt ở của nàng trên mặt, mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Đừng dùng cùng ta như thế tương tự mặt, làm ra như thế không phối hợp biểu tình."

Đinh Hương không nhìn đặt ở trên mặt bàn tay, giãy dụa tiếp tục hướng nàng dựa vào đi qua, "Thần ma chân nhập xuyên giày vải khiêu..." — cái gì kêu 'Như thế không phối hợp' ?

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt bị nàng ép tới biến hình khuôn mặt, vội vàng dùng lực đổ lên một bên, nhắm mắt làm ngơ, nói: "Ngươi xem của ta mặt là như vậy đoan trang cao nhã, bỏ qua chính là hiền thê lương mẫu phạm nhi, ngươi còn lấy đến trang đáng yêu, bị của ta người quen nhìn, ta còn như thế nào sống, ngươi muốn chết là đi?"

Đinh Hương tránh ra tay nàng, hô khẩu khí, cười hì hì nói: "Sư phó, cho dù ngươi không lay động ra như ta vậy biểu tình, ngươi xem rồi cũng không giống hiền thê lương mẫu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giơ lên một chút ôn nhu tươi cười, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Như thế nào? Ngươi là nói lão nương nhiều như vậy năm tu luyện bất đáo gia là đi?"

"Ha ha." Đinh Hương cương nghiêm mặt, lấy lòng cười nói: "Làm sao có thể đâu, sư phó trời sinh chính là hiền thê lương mẫu phạm nhi, ta vừa mới hay nói giỡn ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, nói: "Muốn làm năm sư phó của ngươi nhất chí nguyện lớn chính là làm cái xuất sắc hồ ly tinh, trở thành khiêu góc tường trung chiến đấu ky."

"Ôi chao?" Đinh Hương kinh ngạc , ngồi vào bên người nàng, hỏi: "Thật hay giả? Kia sư phó ngươi hiện tại như thế nào đổi thành hiền thê lương mẫu ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, nói: "Không sửa a, chính là năm đó vì rất tốt tiếp cận mục tiêu, liền làm cái khoác hiền thê lương mẫu da tiểu tam."

"Răng rắc." Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn khẩu trong tay quả táo, tiếp tục nói: "Sau lại a, lên thuyền giặc, liền phiên không được thân ."

"Cái gì lên thuyền giặc?" Đinh Hương cảm thấy chính mình có thể nghe hiểu này từ ngữ, chính là tổ chức cùng một chỗ liền nghe không hiểu .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nuốt vào trong lời nói quả táo, thở dài nói: "Nhân ở trên thuyền phiêu, nào có không ẩm ướt thân?"

Nói thật , Ngao Thốn Tâm cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết nàng yêu hay không yêu Dương Tiễn này nhân, nàng bất kỳ đợi tình yêu, nhưng cũng không sợ hãi tình yêu, lại càng không sợ bị lừa gạt bị thương tổn.

Bởi vì có đau liền chứng minh lòng của nàng còn tại khiêu, thế nào một ngày lòng của nàng ngay cả đau cũng không hội đau, nàng chết đi vẫn là còn sống liền thật sự không có gì ý nghĩa .

Hơn nữa nàng trải qua nhiều như vậy, hiện tại đối với nàng mà nói, yêu cùng không thương, hoặc là tựa như ban ngày cùng hắc đêm thay đổi giống nhau tự nhiên, không đáng vui mừng cùng bi thương.

Chính là, Dương Tiễn muốn lại không đơn giản là của nàng yêu, khả nàng trừ bỏ yêu, liền còn lại một lòng, cho hắn, nàng liền thật sự cái gì đều không có .

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay nhu nhu Đinh Hương mang theo nghi hoặc mặt, nghiêm túc nói: "Làm làm đồ đệ, sẽ kéo dài sư phó vẫn chưa xong nghiệp lớn, cố gắng hướng xinh đẹp diễm lệ hồ ly tinh phương hướng xuất phát đi."

Đinh Hương kêu rên, hổn hển nói: "Sư phó, ngươi hôm qua mới nói với ta, ngươi là cái hiền thê lương mẫu, của ngươi đồ đệ cũng muốn ôn nhu săn sóc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt không đổi sắc gật gật đầu, "Kế thừa của ta thành tựu cùng kéo dài của ta giấc mộng, đây là hoàn toàn không xung đột ."

"A? Không cần a sư phó, ta muốn học pháp thuật, không cần học này đó..."

"Ai nói không cho học pháp thuật, ngươi hôm nay buổi chiều liền luyện lôi bí quyết, sư phó của ngươi thích nhất này ."

"Oa oa, sư phó ngươi tốt nhất , yêu ngươi chết mất."

"Đừng, sư phó của ngươi lão nhân gia không cần của ngươi yêu..."

Hao Thiên Khuyển đi theo Dương Tiễn đi ra Lăng Tiêu điện, hỏi: "Chủ nhân, hiện tại toàn bộ thiên đình đều biết nói Lưu Trầm Hương chuyện tình , Ngọc đế còn hạ lệnh thiên binh thiên tướng tại trong tam giới truy nã hắn, chúng ta có phải hay không cũng muốn..."

Nghe được Hao Thiên Khuyển trong lời nói, Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, nói: "Ân, ngươi đi đi."

"Chủ nhân, ngươi không đi." Hao Thiên Khuyển có chút nghi hoặc.

Dương Tiễn đi vào Chân Quân thần điện, nhìn đến xa xa ghé vào tháp thượng ngủ Dương Huy, nói: "Không vội, ngươi đi trước xem xem tình huống."

"Là, chủ nhân."

Dương Huy tứ chi đại khai ngủ ở tháp thượng, lộ ra viên tròn trịa bụng nhỏ.

Dương Tiễn ngồi vào hắn bên cạnh, thản nhiên cười nói: "Thật sự là chỉ tiểu trư, trừ bỏ sống phóng túng ngủ, cái gì cũng không tưởng."

Nói xong, Dương Tiễn đưa tay trạc trạc Dương Huy mềm nhũn bụng nhỏ, nhìn hắn bởi vì quấy rầy nhéo xoay bụng nhỏ, đặng đặng chân nhỏ, lại vẫn là bất tỉnh, Dương Tiễn ý cười càng sâu .

Nghĩ nghĩ, Dương Tiễn kéo qua nhất kiện tiểu áo choàng vì hắn cái thượng, đến phòng đem công văn mang đi ra, ở bên cạnh phê chữa.

Dương Huy tỉnh lại thời điểm, Dương Tiễn còn tại phê chữa công văn, hắn nhu nhu hai mắt của mình, mơ mơ màng màng nhìn đến một cái thân ảnh, vì thế nghiêng ngả lảo đảo đứng dậy.

Dương Tiễn phục hồi tinh thần lại, liền phát hiện chính mình trên đùi hơn chỉ viên tròn vo tiểu hồng long.

Dương Tiễn nói buông trong tay bút, cười nói: "Tỉnh?"

"Rầm rầm" Dương Huy còn muốn tát làm nũng, bụng một tiếng nổ, làm cho hắn hảo ủy khuất, "Ô "

Dương Tiễn hắn nhưng thật ra quên , "Là phụ thân không tốt, làm cho Huy nhi bị đói ."

Dương Huy huy huy tiểu trảo, rất lớn độ vỗ vỗ Dương Tiễn bả vai, tỏ vẻ tha thứ hắn.

Dương Tiễn không khỏi nở nụ cười, nhéo nhéo của hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nhìn hắn bất mãn đem khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn mặt cổ thành một cái bọc nhỏ tử.

Ăn uống no đủ, Dương Huy đánh cái ăn no cách, hôn thân Dương Tiễn sườn mặt, liền cùng tiểu chim sẻ bay ra đi, không biết muốn tới chỗ nào đi chơi.

Dương Tiễn tính tiếp tục phê chữa còn lại công văn, Hao Thiên Khuyển sẽ trở lại , "Chủ nhân, Lưu Trầm Hương, tiểu hồ ly, Đông Hải bát thái tử đám người gặp tam thái tử Na Tra, sau lại tại Na Tra cùng Mai Sơn lão đại dưới sự trợ giúp, Lưu Trầm Hương vào sơn động, còn thông qua chủ nhân bố trí hạ thật mạnh chướng ngại, đã muốn nhìn thấy Tam Thánh Mẫu ."

Dương Tiễn nghe được Hao Thiên Khuyển hồi báo, nhẹ nhàng cười, "Nga? Phải không, xem ra ta nhưng thật ra coi khinh hắn , kia hiện tại bọn họ nhân ở nơi nào?"

"Bọn họ hiện tại tại Trư Bát Giới nơi đó, hơn nữa Lưu Trầm Hương đã muốn lấy đến Bảo Liên đăng pháp quyết, hiện tại hắn chỉ sợ không tốt tróc nã."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, nhíu nhíu mày đầu, "Như thế nào cùng tây thiên na vừa nhấc lên quan hệ ?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển nói: "Lưu Trầm Hương hình như là tưởng bái Tôn Ngộ Không vi sư."

Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm một lát, nói: "Ta trước đem Huy nhi dàn xếp hảo, lưu trữ hắn tại Chân Quân thần điện ta cũng lo lắng, dẫn hắn đi truy nã Trầm Hương cũng không tốt lắm, dù sao bọn họ nhận thức."

"Kia, chủ nhân là tính mang tiểu chủ nhân..."

"Ta tính trước đem hắn đặt ở Thái Thượng Lão Quân nơi đó."

Thời gian như mặt nước cực nhanh, thẳng đến một ngày nào đó Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên theo hoa tinh thụ tinh nghe được, Thiên đình hạ cái lệnh truy nã, tại trong tam giới truy nã một cái mười ba tuổi thiếu niên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm tư một lát, quyết định rời núi đi dạo.

Đinh Hương trong khoảng thời gian này đều cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm thâm sơn bên trong, đi vào chợ, khó nén hưng phấn, nhìn đến cái gì đều cao hứng cực kỳ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng giống cái hương ba lão dường như, nơi này sờ sờ, nơi đó chạm vào chạm vào, nhịn không được cười nói: "Uy , ngươi đã khỏe không? Rất mất mặt ."

"Sư phó." Đinh Hương vừa nghe nàng mở miệng, vội vàng qua dắt của nàng ống tay áo, lão khí hoành thu nói: "Đã lâu không thấy qua này đó , câu nói kia nói như thế nào? Nga, đúng rồi, thực là vật là người phi a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được gõ xao đầu nàng, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói: "Dùng sao? Chẳng qua hai cái tháng sau mà thôi, ta thực không hay ho, khó được thu đồ đệ đệ, lại thu được ngươi như vậy cái..."

"Hừ hừ." Đinh Hương bất mãn , nói: "Làm sao vậy, ngươi còn muốn lui bất thành, nói cho ngươi, đừng nói môn , cửa sổ đều không có."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, còn thật sự nói: "Đúng vậy, hối hận đã chết, ngươi nói ta muốn như thế nào lui đâu? Trực tiếp đem ngươi nhưng hồi đinh phủ đi, được không?"

Đinh Hương mở to hai mắt nhìn, vẻ mặt cầu xin nói: "Không phải đâu? Sư phó, ta trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ mới tìm được ngươi, ngươi thực nhẫn tâm vứt bỏ ta?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hắc tuyến, "Uy uy , ngươi nói gì vậy a, như thế nào khiến cho giống như ta là bội tình bạc nghĩa dường như?"

"Oa."

Nàng vừa dứt lời, Đinh Hương tựa như tìm được tổ chức dường như, ngồi trên mặt đất, một tay ô mặt làm bộ như thương tâm muốn chết bộ dáng, một tay dắt Ngao Thốn Tâm ống tay áo, không cho nàng rời đi, "Đừng bỏ lại ta, ta thực có khả năng , lại ăn ngon thiếu, ngủ có thể ngủ trên mặt đất, một chút cũng không chiếm địa phương , ngươi đừng không cần ta a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn đến vây xem nhân chỉ trỏ, lúc này thật tình cảm thấy dẫn theo nhân bên ngoài cụ chính là hảo, bằng không hai trương thập phần tương tự gương mặt, nàng tưởng giải vây đều giải vây không được.

— nhưng, Đinh Hương a, ngươi rốt cuộc đối học pháp thuật có bao nhiêu chấp nhất a? Thật sự, là phu nhân rất mất mặt ...

"Tốt lắm tốt lắm, dùng như vậy sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ bứt lên nàng, "Đừng dùng cùng ta như thế tương tự mặt làm như vậy mất mặt chuyện."

"Ta đã muốn lấy tay che khuôn mặt ." Đinh Hương một tay gắt gao che khuôn mặt, dừng một chút, uy hiếp nói: "Vậy ngươi sẽ không không cần ta đi? Nếu ngươi không cần ta, ta liền bắt tay rớt ra."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lộ vẻ một tia lạnh nhạt mỉm cười, không nhìn mọi người nhiệt liệt tầm mắt lôi kéo nàng rời đi, "Được rồi được rồi, vừa mới hay nói giỡn , một ngày vi sư, cả đời vi sư, làm sao có thể không cần ngươi?"

"Thật sự?" Đinh Hương còn không rất tin tưởng, "Ngươi vừa mới nói đem ta quăng hồi đinh phủ, kia nói khả còn thật sự ."

"Ta thật sự tưởng đem ngươi nhưng hồi đinh phủ..."

"Oa... Ngươi còn nói hay nói giỡn?" Đinh Hương dừng lại cước bộ, chết cũng không chịu đi.

"Của ta nói còn chưa nói hoàn đâu." Ngao Thốn Tâm lại thở dài, "Cho dù là đem ngươi nhưng hồi đinh phủ, ta cũng sẽ truyền thụ một ít pháp thuật cho ngươi tự hành tu luyện, ngươi đã muốn là của ta đồ đệ , ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi thật đúng là có thể lui bất thành?"

"Còn có." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đinh Hương, ngươi nghĩ như vậy học pháp thuật, có hay không nghĩ tới về sau, nếu có một ngày ngươi tu luyện đại thành, của ngươi thân nhân cũng không kham năm tháng già đi, lại hoặc là, có một ngày ngươi có người yêu, hắn một ngày thiên biến già đi, sau đó đã chết, mà ngươi dung nhan như trước, còn có càng đáng kể sinh mệnh, ngươi làm sao bây giờ? Ngươi chịu được như vậy cô đơn sao? Nhìn chính mình thân nhân người yêu lần lượt chết đi, lại bất lực, bởi vì thiên đạo luân hồi là quy luật tự nhiên."

Đinh Hương lẩm bẩm nói: "Kia, ta đây có thể dẫn bọn hắn cùng nhau tu luyện sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, "Không phải mỗi người đều có như vậy duyên phận."

"Bọn họ không tu luyện, không phải có trường sinh bất lão dược cái gì sao?"

"Đinh Hương, ngươi bây giờ còn không hiểu, nếu có một ngày ngươi có thể được nói , liền sẽ minh bạch." Ngao Thốn Tâm khinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, thản nhiên nói: "Rất nhiều sự tình đều là lực sở không thể kịp , vô luận là nhân cùng tiên, thần cùng phật, hết thảy đều ứng thuận theo tự nhiên, này tự nhiên chính là thiên địa vạn vật, thế gian thân mình phát triển quy luật."

"... Kia sư phó, ngươi hiểu chưa?"

"Ân."

Đinh Hương là biết phi biết hỏi: "Kia, sư phó cũng nếm thử qua sinh ly tử biệt? Cũng nếm thử qua bất lực tư vị?"

"Đương nhiên, ta chính là trải qua nhiều lắm, mới phát hiện..." Ngao Thốn Tâm chua sót cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Này thế gian, quý cùng tiện, đại cùng tiểu, là cùng phi, thậm chí sống hay chết, đều là giống nhau 'Vô' khác nhau."

Đinh Hương mờ mịt nhìn nàng, hiển nhiên là không rõ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhu nhu đầu nàng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi bây giờ còn không cần hiểu được, đợi cho có một ngày ngươi quyết định tốt lắm, lại nói cho ta biết đáp án."

Đinh Hương oai cúi đầu một hồi, cái gì đều không thể tưởng được, vì thế — cũng không suy nghĩ, dù sao nàng sư phó nói "Đợi cho có một ngày", hiện tại tưởng cũng vô dụng, chỉ cần nàng sư phó còn có thể tiếp tục làm nàng pháp thuật là tốt rồi. Nghĩ như vậy Đinh Hương kéo Ngao Thốn Tâm, điên điên khùng khùng, không, sôi nổi tiếp tục về phía trước đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rút trừu khóe miệng, xem nàng kia mô dạng, khẳng định là không có nghe đi vào, thật sự là uổng phí nàng tâm cơ .

Nàng nhìn chằm chằm Đinh Hương cười nhếch môi mặt, lại một lần nữa vô lực thật sâu cảm thán.

— như thế nào của ta mặt còn có thể làm ra nhỏ như vậy bạch biểu tình đâu?

— Dương Tiễn, vất vả ngươi , này ngày ngươi là như thế nào đối với nàng đến tưởng niệm của ta.

— chẳng lẽ? Ta ở trong lòng của ngươi hình tượng, chính là này mô dạng!

Ngao Thốn Tâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, sau đó kinh thuật , cuối cùng cảm thấy chính mình chân tướng ...

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: sau đó hẳn là còn có canh một, hẳn là... o(n_n)o

 **68, Chương 62:**

Ăn qua cơm chiều, Đinh Hương còn chưa đủ, không nên lôi kéo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi dạo chợ đêm.

Nói thật ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm đối chợ đêm thật sự không cảm giác , muốn làm năm, Dương Tiễn mang theo nàng chu du tam giới, chỗ nào không đi qua, nàng thậm chí cảm thấy qua hảo mấy trăm năm, này chợ đêm giống như biến hóa không lớn, không sai biệt lắm chính là này đó ngoạn ý.

Đinh Hương nhưng thật ra hưng trí bừng bừng, nàng chỉ vào xa xa rất nhiều người vây xem quán đương, hét lớn: "Sư phó sư phó, xem, nơi đó nóng quá náo a, chúng ta cũng đi xem đi."

Nói xong, nàng liền lôi kéo Ngao Thốn Tâm phốc đi lên, chen vào kia xếp trong đám người, "Mượn mượn, mượn mượn, nước sôi nha, cháy , mỹ nữ a..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cách dùng lực ngăn cách người bên cạnh đàn, tùy ý nàng lôi kéo chính mình tiến vào trong đám người tâm.

"Ta là thượng biết lý, hạ biết tương lai, chưa bao giờ tính bỏ qua, người khác tôn xưng ta vì 'Nửa đêm tiên', bởi vì ta chỉ có tại buổi tối mới có thể thi pháp."

Đinh Hương vừa tiến đến liền nghe đến mấy cái này nói, lập tức kích động , "Oa, thật hay giả? Sư phó, hắn lợi hại cũng là ngươi lợi hại?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại cười nói: "Ngươi nói đâu? Ta còn thật sự sẽ không tính tương lai cái gì, ngươi có phải hay không tưởng chuyển bái ông ta làm thầy?"

"... Ách." Đinh Hương thực rối rắm, do dự một lát, nói: "Nếu không, sư phó cùng ta cùng nhau bái ông ta làm thầy?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng, điểm điểm cái trán của nàng, hô khẩu khí, nói: "Thật là, như thế nào theo ta hai tháng, vẫn là không có gì tiến bộ, ngươi cảm thụ được đến hắn trên người pháp lực sao?"

Đinh Hương cảm thụ một lát, lắc lắc đầu.

"Bình thường cảm thụ không đến pháp lực , hoặc là chính là pháp lực so với ngươi cao, ẩn tàng rồi, hoặc là chính là không có pháp lực." Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên nói: "Mà hắn hiển nhiên là người sau."

"A..." Đinh Hương vừa nghe, tức giận , nghĩ đến lúc trước nàng chính là bị này đó cái gọi là cao nhân lừa, lập tức hét lên: "Mọi người không cần tin hắn, hắn là cái kẻ lừa đảo."

Lời này vừa nói ra, chung quanh một mảnh yên tĩnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại tương đương làm không biết nàng — lại dọa người .

"Mọi người không cần tin hắn a, sư phó của ta nói... Ô."

Ngao Thốn Tâm một tay che của nàng miệng, đối mọi người nói: "Thật có lỗi, các vị, tiểu muội có chút thất lễ , chúng ta lập tức rời đi."

"Đợi chút." Nửa đêm tiên hô nàng, "Vị tiểu thư này, ta xem ngươi ngạch phiếm hồng quang, chính là đào hoa dấu hiệu, chính là mi tâm nhất thúc thanh quang phản xạ, chỉ sợ đào hoa biến thành hoa đào kiếp."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông ra Đinh Hương, phất phất ống tay áo, đạm cười nói: "Không biết này vị đại sư có thể có giải quyết phương pháp đâu?"

"Sư phó..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đệ cái ánh mắt đi qua, ý bảo nàng không cần lên tiếng.

Nửa đêm tiên đưa tay chỉ chỉ quầy hàng phía trước ghế, nói: "Thỉnh tiểu thư tọa đến nơi đây."

Ngao Thốn Tâm treo lên một tia mỉm cười, chân thành tiêu sái đi qua ngồi xuống, Đinh Hương đuổi theo sát sau đứng ở bên cạnh.

"Vị tiểu thư này, của ngươi nhân duyên biến đổi bất ngờ, có rất nhiều người cho ngươi lưu tình, đáng tiếc a..." Nửa đêm tiên lắc đầu hoảng nhĩ thở dài.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo của hắn lên tiếng nói: "Đáng tiếc cái gì?"

"Chỉ tiếc chung phi phu quân." Nửa đêm tiên vuốt cằm dương giác tu, trầm ngâm một lát, lại do dự mà mở miệng: "Hơn nữa, vị tiểu thư này, của ngươi nhân duyên tuyến thượng đánh cái bế tắc, chỉ sợ sau đó không lâu sẽ bị một người nam nhân lừa thực thảm."

"A?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày đầu, kinh ngạc nói: "Ta còn muốn bị nhân lừa a?"

Không đợi nửa đêm tiên mở miệng, nàng nhợt nhạt cười, tiếp tục nói: "Lừa cảm tình của ta là tốt rồi, trăm ngàn đừng gạt ta tiền a."

"..." — Đinh Hương

"..." — nửa đêm tiên

"..." — vây xem quần chúng

"Sư phó, ngươi xem..." Đinh Hương kinh hô một tiếng, nói: "Cái kia nữ tử thật khá a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo của nàng ánh mắt nhìn lại, một gã trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng tử cầu nữ tử, ôm ấp bạch thỏ, trước công chúng dưới, thuận gió mà đến, lâng lâng dừng ở kiều thượng.

Của nàng khóe miệng vi hướng về phía trước loan, mang theo điểm nhi sầu bi ý cười. Toàn bộ khuôn mặt cẩn thận thanh lệ, như thế thoát tục, không mang theo một chút ít nhân gian khói lửa vị, dáng đi hành động gian toát ra giảo tốt độ cong.

"Chính là nàng bên cạnh nam nhân xấu điểm." Đinh Hương than thở , thở dài nói: "Như vậy xinh đẹp nữ tử như thế nào liền thích cái trư ca đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, nhịn không được cười cười, nhìn Hằng Nga tiên tử sườn mặt lắng nghe Trư Bát Giới nói chút cái gì, sau đó che miệng cười, giống một đóa nụ hoa hoa sen mới nở, hạt bụi nhỏ bất nhiễm.

Trư Bát Giới nhìn của nàng tươi cười, thần sắc một trận hoảng hốt, trong mắt lộ vẻ si mê, vây xem mọi người cũng xem thẳng ánh mắt, đều phát ra một mảnh kinh hô, lại là tán thưởng, lại là thở dài.

Trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng phong, tự thân sau thổi tới, Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên cảm thấy phía sau một đạo ánh mắt dừng ở chính mình trên người, làm nàng nghi hoặc quay đầu đi.

Dương Tiễn đứng ở xa xa lầu các phía trên, một thân áo trắng, mắt lạnh nhìn Hằng Nga tiên tử đối Trư Bát Giới một phen làm vẻ ta đây, trong lòng thật là khinh thường, ngược lại hướng bên cạnh quan vọng, tại rộn ràng nhốn nháo trong đám người phát hiện một thân ảnh.

Hoảng hốt gian, hắn cảm giác có xanh lục nước thanh sơn tại trước mắt trải ra mở ra, lấy vô cùng biển tư thái, cùng vô cùng to lớn thân hình, thẳng kéo dài đến người nọ chừng để.

Nàng tựa hồ cảm nhận được của hắn ánh mắt, chậm rãi xoay người, hơi nghi hoặc nhìn qua.

Hai người thân ảnh tại cao ngạo nguy nga thương khung hạ hiện ra di thế độc lập hình dáng, sấn hai bờ sông ngọn đèn trung di động bụi bậm, đằng khởi xanh đậm vầng sáng. Kia trong nháy mắt, giống nhau là dài đằng đẵng.

"Sư phó, hắn là ai vậy a?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm xa xa nhìn hắn, nghe được Đinh Hương câu hỏi, chính là cười nhẹ, cũng không đáp lại, nàng lại thật sâu nhìn cái kia thanh phong lãng nguyệt nam tử liếc mắt một cái, xoay người rời đi.

"Ai, sư phó, sư phó..." Đinh Hương cũng không quản cái kia nam tử , vội vàng đuổi kịp.

"Chủ nhân?" Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn bọn họ thân ảnh, thật cẩn thận hỏi: "Đó là Tam công chúa, chúng ta muốn hay không truy?"

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt vẫn đuổi theo của nàng bóng dáng, thẳng đến nhìn không thấy , mới thản nhiên nói: "Không cần, chúng ta còn có chuyện phải làm." Nói xong hướng Trư Bát Giới phương hướng bay đi.

Dương Tiễn dẫn theo Trư Bát Giới trở lại Chân Quân thần điện, liền đem Trư Bát Giới kéo dài tới thiên lao hình phòng bên trong.

Trư Bát Giới bị dây thừng trói kết rắn chắc thực , chỉ có thể liều mạng la to: "Nhị Lang Thần, có bản lĩnh ngươi để lại khai lão trư, chúng ta lại quyết nhất tử chiến."

Dương Tiễn ngay cả ánh mắt đều không có quăng cho hắn, xoay người đã nghĩ rời đi.

Trư Bát Giới mắt thấy hắn muốn đi , chửi ầm lên nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi này ti bỉ tiểu nhân, thủ hạ bại tướng, thức thời điểm ngươi cũng sắp điểm buông ra lão trư, bằng không thế nào một ngày, ta hầu ca đã biết, hắn khẳng định sẽ không bỏ qua của ngươi..."

Dương Tiễn đối của hắn chửi bậy mắt điếc tai ngơ, cước bộ không nửa phần tạm dừng.

Khóa tại một bên, vết máu loang lổ lưu ngạn thương thấy, thở hổn hển châm chọc nói: "A, Tư Pháp Thiên Thần có lễ , không biết ta này hàng xóm mới phạm vào cái gì **, cho ngươi vị này đại danh đỉnh đỉnh Tư Pháp Thiên Thần tự tay tróc nã quy án đâu?"

Trư Bát Giới nghe này một lời, khinh bỉ nói: "Còn không phải thấy Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng ta chơi thân, không muốn quan tâm hắn, hiện tại tư tâm quấy phá đem lão trư tróc đến, cũng không ngẫm lại chính mình là cái gì đức hạnh, Hằng Nga tiên tử có thể xem thượng hắn sao?"

Dương Tiễn trong lòng một trận lửa giận, tróc khởi trên bàn roi da, hướng về phía Trư Bát Giới hung hăng trừu đi qua.

"Ôi ôi..." Trư Bát Giới một trận kêu rên.

Ngoan rút Trư Bát Giới một chút, Dương Tiễn đối với hắn lạnh lùng nói: "Vốn không muốn cùng ngươi so đo, lần này tiểu trừng đại giới, cho ngươi cái nho nhỏ giáo huấn, làm cho ngươi có biết nói cái gì nên nói cái gì nói không nên nói, lần sau nếu lại nghe được ngươi nói hươu nói vượn, sẽ không chính là đơn giản như vậy."

Trư Bát Giới bị đánh cho thoát tầng da, vẫn không học ngoan, chưa từ bỏ ý định mắng: "Dương Tiễn, nói trung tâm tư của ngươi, hiện tại thẹn quá thành giận đi?"

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh nói: "Dương Tiễn tâm tư, Dương Tiễn tâm tư cùng ngươi có quan hệ gì đâu, ngươi lại như thế nào biết được, đừng tin vỉa hè, có một ngày chết như thế nào cũng không biết được."

Một bên lưu ngạn thương nghe vậy, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, đối Trư Bát Giới khuyên: "Đừng tìm hắn nói nhiều lời, hắn người như thế ngay cả chính mình thân muội muội, thân cháu ngoại trai đều có thể hạ thủ được, ngươi còn trông cậy vào hắn cái gì, giống hắn người như thế căn bản là không có tâm, ngay cả huyết đều là lãnh ."

Lại đối Dương Tiễn thở dài nói: "Dương Tiễn ngươi tâm tư không người có thể biết, cũng sẽ không có nhân tưởng biết, bởi vì này trên đời không ai yêu thượng ngươi, cho ngươi yêu người trên có lẽ đừng nói biết ngươi, sợ là ngay cả nhìn ngươi liếc mắt một cái đều không muốn."

"Ha ha, đúng đúng..." Trư Bát Giới cười to, nói: "Dương Tiễn, giống ngươi người như thế, sớm muộn gì hội chúng bạn xa lánh, cô đơn cả đời..."

"Tốt, Dương Tiễn chờ." Dương Tiễn mặt nếu lãnh sương, thanh âm bình tĩnh lại phẫn nộ, hắn nói: "Chỉ hy vọng các ngươi sống được dài một chút, bộ dạng có thể nhìn đến ngày nào đó đã đến."

Nói xong, Dương Tiễn bỏ lại roi da xoay người rời đi, vừa đi vừa thản nhiên nói: "Nhìn của các ngươi thân mình nhưng thật ra bẩn thật sự, ta sẽ phân phó đi xuống, sau đó lấy muối nước cho các ngươi tắm rửa, cũng tốt lẳng lặng của các ngươi tâm..."

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi khinh người quá đáng ..."

Dương Tiễn rời đi hình phòng, tịnh rửa tay, liền đứng dậy đi trước Đâu Suất Cung đi đến.

Nhưng mà vừa ra Chân Quân thần điện, đã bị Hằng Nga tiên tử ngăn đón cước bộ, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi rốt cuộc đem Thiên Bồng nguyên soái làm sao vậy?"

Dương Tiễn liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Tiên tử, chỉ sợ nhớ lầm , trên đời này đã muốn không có 'Thiên Bồng nguyên soái' này hào nhân vật, chỉ có một danh hiệu 'Tịnh đàn sứ giả' hòa thượng."

Hằng Nga tiên tử bị của hắn nói nhất đổ, cắn cắn môi, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Dương Tiễn, đừng ta giở giọng, mau đưa thiên bồng... Tịnh đàn sứ giả thả, hắn là tây thiên nhân, ngươi không có quyền xử trí hắn."

"Phải không?" Dương Tiễn cười lạnh nói: "Thì ra Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng biết hắn là tây thiên nhân, kêu tịnh đàn sứ giả, là một gã đắc đạo 'Hòa thượng', kia tiên tử tại trước công chúng dưới cùng hắn đồng du đêm hồ, loại này quá mức càn rỡ hành vi, vẫn là bí ẩn điểm hảo."

Hằng Nga tiên tử vừa nghe sắc mặt trắng bạch, vừa sợ vừa giận, hổn hển nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi vì sao như thế nhục nhã ta."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nói: "Tiên tử thỉnh tự tiện, Dương Tiễn có việc đi trước cáo lui."

Hằng Nga tiên tử nhìn hắn tuyệt trần rời đi bóng dáng, khuôn mặt âm u mà tức giận, vung ống tay áo, xoay người rời đi.

Dương Tiễn đi vào Đâu Suất Cung, vừa vào cửa liền nhìn đến Dương Huy cưỡi ở Thái Thượng Lão Quân trên vai, "Chiêm chiếp" thẳng kêu, lay của hắn râu bạc.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng lửa giận, lập tức biến mất vô tung, ý cười tràn đầy đầy của hắn ánh mắt.

"Huy nhi." Vừa dứt lời, Dương Tiễn liền vô cùng tự nhiên ôm lấy đột nhiên lủi hắn trong lòng tiểu long, một chút cũng không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn.

Thái Thượng Lão Quân giương mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, thật to thở dài nói: "Ngươi khả cuối cùng đã trở lại, lại không trở lại, ta này râu liền nếu không có." Nói xong, thuận thuận bị Dương Huy xả loạn râu.

Dương Tiễn ôm Dương Huy, suy nghĩ suy nghĩ của hắn sức nặng, cười nói: "Đa tạ lão quân chiếu cố ."

Thái Thượng Lão Quân khoát tay áo, tức giận nói: "Không cảm tạ với không cảm tạ, chỉ cần ngươi nhanh đưa này tiểu tổ tông mang đi thì tốt rồi, về sau đều đừng nữa đến, tạm biệt không tiễn a."

Dương Tiễn xin lỗi cười, nói: "Chỉ sợ còn muốn lại phiền toái lão quân một chút thời gian, bởi vì Dương Tiễn còn có chuyện..."

"Ô ~" vốn ngoan ngoãn khéo khéo đứng ở hắn trong lòng Dương Huy, nghe hắn như vậy vừa nói, vội vàng đánh gãy của hắn nói, ngập nước mắt to theo dõi hắn, "Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp..."

"Thực xin lỗi, Huy nhi, phụ thân còn có việc, ngươi liền ở trong này cùng gia gia ngoạn được không?" Dương Tiễn sờ sờ của hắn đầu, nhẹ giọng chậm ngữ dỗ nói.

"Chiêm chiếp, chiêm chiếp..."

"Không được." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên mở miệng, cự tuyệt nói: "Ngươi không thể cùng đi."

Dương Huy bực mình dùng long móng vuốt vỗ vỗ của hắn trong ngực, ủy ủy khuất khuất "Thu" một tiếng.

Dương Tiễn cầm hắn nhuyễn mềm nhũn tiểu móng vuốt, còn muốn nói cái gì nữa, Thái Thượng Lão Quân đi tới, theo Dương Tiễn trong lòng đem hắn ôm lấy.

Thái Thượng Lão Quân dùng phất trần đánh đánh của hắn tiểu mông, nói: "Như thế nào? Ngươi còn không tưởng đứng ở ta nơi này a?"

"Chiêm chiếp thu, chiêm chiếp thu..."

"Không phản kháng, đi, lão quân mang ngươi đi luyện đan."

"Chiêm chiếp..."

"Xú tiểu tử, đừng xả của ta râu..."

Dương Tiễn nhìn Dương Huy theo Thái Thượng Lão Quân cánh tay thuần thục hiện lên bờ vai của hắn, dắt râu vui cười to, nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Điểm điểm Dương Huy tiểu ngạch đầu, nói: "Ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, chờ phụ thân trở về..."

"Thu."

Đợi cho khẳng định trả lời, hắn ngược lại hướng Thái Thượng Lão Quân thật sâu cúi đầu, nói: "Kia, Huy nhi liền làm ơn lão quân ."

"Đi thôi." Thái Thượng Lão Quân vung phất trần, nâng Dương Huy hướng bên trong đi.

"Thu." Dương Huy theo Thái Thượng Lão Quân vai phải thượng lộ ra nửa đầu, huy huy tiểu long trảo cáo biệt.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: hôm nay ** rất trừu , đăng đã lâu a, còn tưởng rằng hôm nay không thể song càng a, hoàn hảo vượt qua O(∩_∩)O~

 **69, Chương 63:**

Dương Tiễn gặp qua Dương Huy sau, trở lại Chân Quân thần điện, lại bảo nhân đem Trư Bát Giới nghiêm trị một chút, liền bắt hắn cho thả.

Trư Bát Giới hạ giới, lập tức liền mang theo Lưu Trầm Hương đi Nga Mi Sơn tìm Tôn Ngộ Không.

"Nói như vậy, Trầm Hương đã muốn gặp qua Tôn Ngộ Không ?" Dương Tiễn nhấp khẩu trà, không lắm để ý hỏi.

"Đúng vậy, chủ nhân, ngươi xem chúng ta muốn hay không đi xuống ngăn cản một chút, nếu Lưu Trầm Hương thật sự đã bái cái kia hầu tử vi sư, chúng ta lại tróc hắn chỉ sợ cũng khó khăn."

Dương Tiễn buông chén trà, thản nhiên nói: "Vô phương, Tôn Ngộ Không sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy đáp ứng của hắn."

"Chủ nhân, mấy năm nay Tôn Ngộ Không nơi nơi tìm phiền toái của ngươi, khó bảo toàn lần này hắn hội đáp ứng hắn." Hao Thiên Khuyển lo lắng lo lắng mở miệng, mắt thấy Dương Tiễn vẫn là không nhiều lắm phản ứng, tiếp tục khuyên: "Chủ nhân, ngươi..."

Hao Thiên Khuyển còn muốn lại nói cái gì đó, còn có thiên nô tiến đến truyền lời, "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, bệ hạ cho mời."

Dương Tiễn trong lòng thập phần nghi hoặc, nhưng là không không có bao nhiêu tưởng, thay đổi triều phục, liền tùy thiên nô đi vào lăng tiêu bảo điện.

Đi vào lăng tiêu bảo điện, Dương Tiễn này mới phát hiện, Ngọc đế Vương mẫu ngồi trên thượng thủ, bên cạnh lập trừ bỏ Hằng Nga tiên tử, Trư Bát Giới, còn có Tôn Ngộ Không.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng càng thêm nghi hoặc, tiến lên hành lễ, "Tiểu thần tham kiến bệ hạ, nương nương."

"Ân." Ngọc đế lên tiếng, liền không có mở miệng.

Dương Tiễn gặp Ngọc đế không có mở miệng ý tứ, liền tiếp tục nói: "Không biết bệ hạ, nương nương truyền tiểu thần tiến đến, gây nên chuyện gì?"

Ngọc đế vẫn là không có mở miệng, cũng là Vương mẫu mở miệng hỏi nói: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, nghe nói ngươi lén bắt tây thiên tịnh đàn sứ giả bỏ tù?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn Trư Bát Giới liếc mắt một cái, gật gật đầu, nói: "Xác thực có việc này."

Vương mẫu lại hỏi: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ngươi tróc tịnh đàn sứ giả bỏ tù, không biết gây nên chuyện gì?"

Dương Tiễn nói: "Tiểu thần hổ thẹn, tróc tịnh đàn sứ giả bỏ tù, gây nên chính là một ít việc tư thôi."

Trư Bát Giới nghe được lời này, vội vàng mở miệng nói: "Bệ hạ, ngươi xem, Dương Tiễn thừa nhận , hắn đây là động phàm tâm."

Dương Tiễn còn chưa kịp nói cái gì đó, bên cạnh Tôn Ngộ Không liền ấn không chịu nổi , mở miệng nói: "Dương tiểu thánh, ngươi thật sao thầm mến Hằng Nga sao?"

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy ngẩn ra, rất là kinh ngạc nói: "Không biết chiến Đấu Thánh phật làm sao nghe tới lời đồn."

Trư Bát Giới lập tức nóng nảy, mắng: "Dương Tiễn ngươi còn không thừa nhận sao? Ngươi chính là thầm mến của ta muội muội, không thể gặp chúng ta cảm tình hảo, vì thế tróc ta bỏ tù."

Dương Tiễn mặt nếu hàn sương, lạnh lùng nói: "Tịnh đàn sứ giả, xem ra lần đó giáo huấn vẫn là không đủ để cho ngươi tỉnh táo lại, còn tại này hồ ngôn loạn ngữ."

Trư Bát Giới run lên run lên, lại thấy Tôn Ngộ Không đứng ở bên cạnh, Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng vẻ mặt lo lắng nhìn hắn, lá gan lại tăng lên, hung hăng trừng trở về.

Dương Tiễn không muốn để ý tới hắn, đối Ngọc đế Vương mẫu nói: "Thỉnh bệ hạ, Vương mẫu minh giám, tiểu thần đối Hằng Nga tiên tử tuyệt đối không có không an phận chi tưởng, hôm đó tróc tịnh đàn sứ giả bỏ tù, liền là vì tịnh đàn sứ giả này phiên hồ ngôn loạn ngữ."

Trư Bát Giới hô: "Bệ hạ, nương nương không cần tin hắn, thằng nhãi này giỏi nhất nói dối gạt người ."

Ngọc đế cuối cùng mở miệng, hỏi: "Tịnh đàn sứ giả ngươi nói Tư Pháp Thiên Thần thầm mến Hằng Nga tiên tử, đều chính là toàn bằng lời nói của một bên, có thể có chứng cớ?"

"Này..." Trư Bát Giới thì thào không biết nói cái gì.

Ngọc đế nói: "Nếu tịnh đàn sứ giả lấy không ra chứng cớ, việc này liền dừng ở đây đi."

"Bệ hạ." Hằng Nga tiên tử chậm rãi đứng ra, nhẹ giọng nói: "Tịnh đàn sứ giả theo như lời việc này, xác thực có khiếm thỏa đáng, nhưng Dương Tiễn lý do cũng có sở khiên cường, chỉ là vì tịnh đàn sứ giả một câu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, liền tróc hắn bỏ tù, chỉ sợ không thể nào nói nổi."

Trư Bát Giới gật đầu, thẳng nói: "Đúng vậy đúng vậy, lão trư kia nói chính là trêu đùa mà thôi, hắn liền làm như vậy , còn không phải thẹn quá thành giận."

Không đợi những người khác lại nói cái gì đó, Dương Tiễn cũng đã đan dưới gối quỳ, trầm giọng nói: "Tiểu thần tróc hắn bỏ tù, cũng không chỉ là vì chính mình danh dự."

"Nga?" Ngọc đế nghiền ngẫm cười cười, nói: "Kia Tư Pháp Thiên Thần là vì chuyện gì?"

"Thải." Tôn Ngộ Không cũng là thập phần tò mò nhìn về phía hắn, "Ta lão tôn cũng muốn biết, Dương tiểu thánh là vì chuyện gì?"

"Tịnh đàn sứ giả kia nói sở vũ nhục cũng không chỉ là Dương Tiễn một người, lại vũ nhục Dương Tiễn thê tử." Dương Tiễn buông xuống đầu, mọi người thấy không thấy của hắn vẻ mặt, chỉ nghe đến hắn chậm rãi nói: "Dương Tiễn cả đời sở yêu, chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm một người, vô luận nàng mất đi cùng phủ, tại hoặc không ở, nàng vĩnh viễn đều là Dương Tiễn thê tử, mà tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng, cuộc đời này tình cảm chân thành trừ bỏ nàng, lại vô người khác."

Thiên đình bên trong một phen trò khôi hài, Ngao Thốn Tâm đương nhiên không biết, nàng từ cùng Dương Tiễn gặp qua sau, đã qua ba cái nhiều tháng , mà Đinh Hương pháp thuật cũng là lược có chút thành tựu.

Ngao Bái đã đến, kỳ thật Ngao Thốn Tâm một chút cũng không ngoài ý muốn, nàng thản nhiên nhìn hắn một cái, cười nói: "Như thế nào, ngươi chẳng lẽ thất nghiệp , như vậy có nhàn tình tới tìm ta?"

Ngao Bái nghe vậy cũng là cười cười, nói: "Như thế nào? Tam công chúa không chào đón tại hạ?"

"Đừng, đừng, đừng như vậy bảo ta..." Ngao Thốn Tâm khoát tay, nói: "Hiện tại trên đời này đã muốn không có Tây Hải Tam công chúa , chỉ có một bị trục xuất hoàng tộc Ngao Thốn Tâm."

Ngao Bái tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn nàng một cái, nói: "Ta cũng không dám chậm trễ ngươi, thế nào một ngày ngươi khôi phục phong hào, Ngao Bái liền thật sự tội đáng chết vạn lần ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, nói: "Như thế nào, ngươi không đi làm của ngươi 'Nửa đêm tiên' đến ta nơi này tìm tấu sao?"

Ngao Bái thở dài, nói: "Quả nhiên a, ngươi vẫn là tức giận, đêm đó lời nói của ta, ngươi vẫn là để ở trong lòng sao?"

"Để ở trong lòng lại như thế nào?" Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, tiếp tục nói: "Ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không sợ hãi bị người khác lừa gạt, mỗi người đều từng đã bị thương tổn, nhưng có chút nhân miệng vết thương là ở thời gian trung ngày càng thối rữa, mà có chút nhân miệng vết thương sẽ ở thời gian trung dần dần khép lại, hận cũng tốt yêu cũng thế, thời gian tổng hội hòa tan hết thảy."

"Ha ha..." Ngao Bái nhịn không được cất tiếng cười to, hỏi ngược lại: "Nếu chân tướng ngươi nói như thế thản nhiên, ngươi vì sao sẽ ở này đâu? Ngươi căn bản cũng tại sợ hãi , sợ hãi chính mình hội hãm sâu trong đó, không thể tự kềm chế."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, nói: "Không, ta sẽ rời đi không là vì sợ hãi chính mình hội hãm sâu trong đó, không thể tự kềm chế, chỉ là vì ta nghĩ muốn cho hắn biết, ta sẽ hãm sâu trong đó, không thể tự kềm chế."

Dừng một chút, nàng lẳng lặng nhìn Ngao Bái, gằn từng chữ một: "Chỉ là vì ta nghĩ muốn cho hắn biết, như thế mà thôi."

Ngao Bái thật sâu nhìn nàng, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Chẳng lẽ đến bây giờ giờ khắc này, ngươi còn tại lừa hắn, ngươi căn bản không có yêu thượng hắn?"

"Không, lòng ta trung tất nhiên là có hắn, chính là ta trừ bỏ yêu, khác cái gì đều cấp hắn không được." Ngao Thốn Tâm lại lắc lắc đầu, thở dài nói: "Khả hắn trừ bỏ của ta yêu, còn muốn muốn khác, nhưng ta cái gì đều không có ."

"Vậy ngươi liền làm như vậy một tuồng kịch, làm cho hắn nghĩ đến chính mình đã muốn chiếm được? Ha ha..." Ngao Bái lại cất tiếng cười to, châm chọc nói: "Hắn thật đáng thương, không không, là ngươi thật đáng thương."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không để ý đến của hắn châm chọc, nàng xem thiên không bay qua chim chóc, quay đầu năm đó, một màn mạc liền đều giống như đến đao khắc giống như lạc tại trong trí nhớ, tưởng quên đều quên không được.

Nàng vẻ mặt thập phần hoảng hốt, lẩm bẩm nói: "Từng ta tin tưởng vững chắc nhân định thắng thiên, khả nhân sinh trung luôn luôn này bất đắc dĩ, phi quan nhân lực, làm vận mệnh bánh xe khởi động là lúc, là thần là ma đều bất lực."

Ngao Bái ngẩn ra, không nói gì.

Hồi lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, chỉ vào xa xa dòng suối nhỏ vừa tu luyện pháp quyết Đinh Hương, nói: "Ngươi xem, đó là ta tân thu đồ đệ, vô luận là tính cách vẫn là bên ngoài đều cùng 'Ngao Thốn Tâm' rất giống."

Ngao Bái nhìn xa xa Đinh Hương liếc mắt một cái, vẫn chưa dừng lại, thu hồi tầm mắt, nói: "Mặc dù giống nhau, nàng cũng không sẽ là nàng."

"Phải không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ thở dài một tiếng, nói: "Ngươi còn không có quên nàng sao?"

"Chính như ngươi vừa mới theo như lời, có chút nhân miệng vết thương là ở thời gian trung ngày càng thối rữa, như thế nào cũng khép lại không được. Ta cũng tưởng tùy nàng mà đi, chính là ta lại muốn, nếu ta chết , trên đời này không ai nhớ rõ nàng, nàng là như vậy sợ hãi tịch mịch một người, như thế nào chịu được đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng trống trơn , không nàng tưởng rơi lệ, "Kia, lúc trước ngươi vì sao phải đáp ứng nàng, ngươi lại như thế nào nhẫn tâm làm cho nàng một mình một người."

Ngao Bái thản nhiên nói: "Theo nhận thức của nàng ngày nào đó khởi, ta trong mắt thế giới cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ có nàng một người tồn tại, không, hoặc là nên, nàng chính là ta toàn bộ thế giới. Chỉ cần là nàng hy vọng , hết thảy hết thảy, ta đều có thể không chút do dự bỏ qua."

"Chẳng sợ nàng muốn ngươi bỏ qua , là ngươi toàn bộ thế giới?"

Ngao Bái cười cười, tươi cười như trước yêu mỵ, sóng mắt trừng trừng như nước, hắn thần sắc kiên định nói: "Của ta thế giới còn tại, chỉ cần ta sống , nàng liền sống ở tâm lý của ta, ta có thể dựa vào nàng lưu lại nhớ lại vượt qua này vô tận năm tháng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn của hắn tươi cười, như vậy miệng cười bên trong hàm chứa thật sâu bi thương cùng thỏa mãn, giống như ôn nhu dặn dò, lại như cúi đầu nức nở.

Nàng lấy tay che ngực, chỗ này hảo không hảo không, không nàng ngay cả đau đều không cảm giác.

— Dương Tiễn, ngươi xem, này thăng trầm, tươi cười đầy giáp, đều là người khác , ta như cách vụ xem hoa, vĩnh viễn không thể cảm động lây.

— Dương Tiễn, ta nghĩ rơi lệ , nhưng là nước mắt như thế nào đều lạc không dưới đến, thì ra ta sớm ngay cả như thế nào rơi lệ đều quên , nhưng chưa từng có người nào nói cho ta biết muốn như thế nào mới có thể nhớ lại đến.

— Dương Tiễn, ta giống như nhớ ngươi . Ngươi nói, này nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: thật có lỗi, đợi lâu, a ngốc tạp văn a, ta tại trước máy tính ngây người ba ngày, vẫn là không viết ra được đến, hiện tại cuối cùng đuổi ra ngoài ~\\(? ? ? )/~

Cám ơn TS ném một viên lựu đạn O(∩_∩)O~

 **70, Chương 64:**

"Sư phó, ngươi thật muốn đi rồi?" Đinh Hương lôi kéo Ngao Thốn Tâm ống tay áo, vẻ mặt không tha.

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ của nàng đầu, mỉm cười, "Của ngươi pháp thuật coi như là có chút thành tựu, ngươi có thể sử dụng pháp quyết ta đều dạy cho ngươi , còn lại liền xem chính ngươi ."

Đinh Hương nghe vậy, đáng thương hề hề nói: "Khả là của ta pháp quyết còn không phải rất quen thuộc luyện, không sư phó tại trong lời nói, khẳng định không được ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, cười nói: "Biết ngươi bổn , chậm rãi luyện liền chín, sợ cái gì."

"Sư phó, ngươi như thế nào có thể nói ngươi đồ đệ bổn đâu." Đinh Hương giơ chân, bất mãn nói: "Nếu đồ đệ bổn khẳng định là sư phó làm không tốt, không phải có câu nói 'Nghiêm sư ra cao đồ' sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông tay, thản nhiên nói: "Được rồi, ta là lương sư, không phải nghiêm sư."

"A." Đinh Hương ôm đầu kêu to, "Sư phó, ngươi không cần nói sang chuyện khác, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn đi đâu, ngươi dẫn ta cùng đi đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ nhìn nàng, "Đều nói cho ngươi về nhà, lâu như vậy , ngươi mẫu thân lo lắng ngươi chết bầm, ngươi lại không quay về, chỉ sợ ngươi trước mộ phần kia thảo liền dài như vậy cao ."

"Mới sẽ không đâu." Đinh Hương đề cao thanh lượng, nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói: "Kia, sư phó ngươi trước cùng ta về nhà, sau đó lại mang ta cùng đi tu hành."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vuốt cằm, trầm tư một lát, nhất kích chưởng nói: "Tu hành trong lời nói, có thể lo lắng."

"Đúng vậy đúng vậy." Đinh Hương mừng rỡ, liên tục gật đầu: "Tu hành tốt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, "Ân, tu hành hảo, chính là sư phó không rảnh, có rảnh ngươi liền chính mình đi a, chú ý an toàn, có nguy hiểm trong lời nói, kêu gọi sư phó, sư phó cảm giác được liền tới cứu ngươi, không cảm giác ngươi liền tự cầu nhiều phúc đi."

"Ôi chao?" Đinh Hương vừa dâng lên hảo tâm tình, trong nháy mắt lại rớt xuống đáy cốc, thất vọng hỏi: "Nói như vậy, sư phó ngươi hay là muốn bỏ lại ta sao?"

"Kỳ thật sư phó cũng tưởng cùng ngươi đi ." Ngao Thốn Tâm giống như thực u buồn, thực ưu thương nhìn thiên không, sâu kín thở dài, thương cảm nói: "Chính là sư phó, có cái rất trọng yếu chuyện rất trọng yếu muốn đi làm."

Đinh Hương bị nàng hù mặt mày nhảy dựng nhảy dựng , "... Cái gì chuyện trọng yếu?"

"Sư phó của ngươi muốn đi tìm ngươi gia sư trượng."

"Ha?" Kinh tủng mở to hai mắt nhìn, gặp quỷ bình thường nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, "Thì ra ta đã muốn có sư trượng ?"

"Như thế nào, ngươi có ý kiến?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày.

"Khụ." Đinh Hương rụt lui cổ, liên tục lắc đầu nói: "Không, không ý kiến không ý kiến."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nói: "Cho nên a, ngươi sẽ không có thể đi theo, cho ta ngoan ngoãn về nhà, chờ sư phó của ngươi đem ngươi gia sư trượng dỗ hảo, lại đi tìm ngươi."

Đinh Hương do dự luôn mãi, mở miệng hỏi nói: "Sư trượng là cái thế nào nhân?"

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn kia khuôn mặt, châm chước nói: "Ngươi sư trượng là cái mỹ nhân, đại mỹ nhân, không không, là cái... Tiểu bạch kiểm."

"... Ha?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên lại muốn đến Đinh Hương về sau hình như là thích Lưu Trầm Hương, vì thế ngữ trọng sâu xa nói: "Đinh Hương, ngươi về sau tìm trượng phu trăm ngàn đừng tìm tiểu bạch kiểm, tiểu bạch kiểm không đáng tin cậy a."

"..."

Dao Trì trong vòng, kim quang bao phủ, tường vân lượn lờ, sáng mờ mờ mịt, tiên vụ phiêu phiêu, Vương mẫu ngồi ngay ngắn tại thượng thủ, thần sắc bình tĩnh.

Hồi lâu, nàng liếc phía dưới Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, hỏi: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ngươi cũng biết ta tìm ngươi gây nên chuyện gì?"

Dương Tiễn đứng thẳng phía dưới, bảo trì cúi đầu tư thế, hắn không có ngẩng đầu, thấp giọng trả lời: "Tiểu thần không biết."

Vương mẫu thở dài, lo lắng lo lắng nói: "Gần nhất thiên đình đã xảy ra rất nhiều sự, mà việc này đều là vì một cái Lưu Trầm Hương, người này không trừ, ta rất là lo lắng."

Dương Tiễn nắm tay, cung kính nói: "Tiểu thần nguyện ý vì nương nương cống hiến sức lực, mau chóng đem Lưu Trầm Hương..."

Vương mẫu phất phất tay đánh gãy của hắn nói, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Ngươi lời này đã muốn nói qua rất nhiều lần, trước kia nhưng mà là một cái nho nhỏ phàm nhân mà thôi, ngươi đều muốn làm không chừng, hiện tại hắn không biết chỗ nào học được pháp thuật, lại ăn vụng Thái Thượng Lão Quân tiên đan, ngươi muốn ta như thế nào tín nhiệm ngươi?"

"Tiểu thần vô năng, không biết nương nương có gì kế sách?"

Vương mẫu xuất ra một bộ bức hoạ cuộn tròn, lại mở miệng hỏi nói: "Kia Tư Pháp Thiên Thần cũng biết vật ấy là cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, quan sát một lát, mới nói: "Thứ tiểu thần không biết."

"Đây là hư mê ảo cảnh bức hoạ cuộn tròn."

"Hư mê ảo cảnh bức hoạ cuộn tròn?"

"Hiện tại ta đem này phó hư mê ảo cảnh bức hoạ cuộn tròn đưa ngươi, ngươi đem Lưu Trầm Hương lừa tiến hư mê ảo cảnh bên trong, trừ bỏ."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy ngẩn ra, trầm giọng nói: "Đa tạ nương nương ban thưởng bảo."

Vương mẫu nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trong tay quyển trục, chậm rãi nói: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, kỳ thật này pháp bảo nói trắng ra không đáng một đồng, chỉ cần không có **, ảo cảnh liền không thể nề hà. Đáng tiếc là, cố tình mỗi người đều có **— bởi vì mỗi người thân ở hoàn cảnh, thân phụ trách nhiệm, làm người nguyên tắc chờ chứa nhiều nhân tố sai tung phức tạp, chế ước của hắn **, mà ảo cảnh, lại cho hắn tận tình phóng túng cơ hội — tại đối ** lựa chọn cùng buông tha cho trong lúc đó, kỳ thật ẩn chứa rất lớn huyền cơ. Đôi khi, lựa chọn ý nghĩa mất đi, mà buông tha cho lại ý nghĩa có được."

Của nàng đầu ngón tay nhắm ngay bức hoạ cuộn tròn thượng Phong Linh, mỉm cười, tiếp tục nói: "Này Phong Linh có thể chiết xạ ra của ngươi tâm trí, của ngươi tâm trí đã bị ảnh hưởng, Phong Linh sẽ vang, của ngươi nội tâm lâm vào thống khổ giãy dụa bên trong, Phong Linh sẽ dây dưa đến cùng nhau, tại của ngươi tâm trí hoàn toàn thay đổi thời điểm, Phong Linh sẽ gãy. Làm cuối cùng một cây sợi tơ gãy thời điểm, cũng chính là của ngươi hồn phách hôi phi yên diệt là lúc."

Dương Tiễn đứng yên ở một bên, không nói gì, trong lòng lại nghi hoặc Vương mẫu cái gọi là ý gì.

Vương mẫu cũng không chờ hắn mở miệng hỏi, không chút để ý nói: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, đi vào thử xem như thế nào, này coi như là đối với ngươi một lần khảo nghiệm."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt đổi đổi, vẫn là không nói gì.

Vương mẫu như là không có phát hiện hắn thần sắc biến hóa, chậm rãi nói: "Từ ngày đó Tư Pháp Thiên Thần tại đại điện thượng tuyên bố, 'Dương Tiễn cả đời tình cảm chân thành, duy Ngao Thốn Tâm một người', ta cũng rất là tò mò, nhân đều có **, lại không biết Tư Pháp Thiên Thần ** là cái gì, ở trong lòng của ngươi rốt cuộc là quyền lợi trọng yếu vẫn là... Trọng yếu, nói vậy hiện tại, Tư Pháp Thiên Thần khả cho ta giải thích nghi hoặc một hai."

Dương Tiễn trong mắt lòe ra một tia tàn khốc, trầm giọng nói: "Tiểu thần cẩn tuân này mệnh."

Vừa dứt lời, Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt bỗng nhiên một mảnh u ám, Vương mẫu màu vàng y bào huy khởi, quyển trục phi động gian, hắn dĩ nhiên tiến nhập kia hư mê ảo cảnh.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt có điểm tái nhợt, thần sắc bình tĩnh vô ba tiêu sái tiến Chân Quân thần điện.

Ngực nội tức không được cuồn cuộn , lại không muốn đi áp chế, Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt nhất hắc, một búng máu dĩ nhiên nảy lên hầu gian, nhân đã nửa quỳ khuynh đảo.

Máu tươi, tự trong lời nói phun dũng mà ra, thẳng bắn tung tóe màu bạc khôi giáp thượng nhiều điểm đỏ sẫm, ngưng tại hai má huyết, liền giống như màu đỏ lệ, thê diễm chi cực.

"Dương Tiễn."

Nghe được một tiếng lo lắng mà lo lắng kinh hô, lập tức thân thể hắn đã bị nhân bán ôm nâng dậy, Dương Tiễn bên môi gợi lên một chút thản nhiên mỉm cười, phản thủ ôm nàng, sau đó theo đuổi chính mình lâm vào trong bóng tối.

Một ngàn ba trăm năm trước, nàng đứng ở Tây Hải chi bạn, cặp kia trong suốt ánh mắt rất xa dừng ở hắn, nàng tươi cười sáng lạn như hoa đối hắn hô to: "Dương Tiễn, ta chỉ muốn ngươi là đủ rồi, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm cả đời này trừ ngươi ra, cái gì đều không cần."

Bát trăm năm phía trước, nàng liễm mi, thản nhiên nhìn phương xa, hai hàng lông mày thon dài như họa, hai tròng mắt lóe ra như tinh, nhẹ nhàng cười nói: "Đã muộn, ta hiện tại, đã muốn không cần ngươi ."

Ba trăm năm trước, nàng tựa vào hắn trong lòng, thanh tuyển mặt mày mang theo cùng hi lo lắng, miệng nàng môi giật giật, đôi môi nhất khai hợp lại, dùng hết cuối cùng khí lực, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "... Tuy rằng ta không thể lại cùng ngươi đi xuống đi, nhưng là... Này không có nghĩa là, ta không có có yêu ngươi..."

Ba trăm năm sau hôm nay, tại lâm vào hắc ám phía trước, hắn biết chính mình đã muốn được đến muốn , hiện tại hắn thầm nghĩ cùng nàng nói: "Ngao Thốn Tâm, đến tận đây sau, Dương Tiễn nếu không sẽ làm ngươi buông thủ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: rất nhiều đồng hài nói không rõ nữ chủ tâm tư, chẳng lẽ ta viết rất hàm hồ ? Kỳ thật là nữ chủ luôn miệng nói chính mình không sợ hãi bị thương không sợ hãi tình yêu, nàng cho rằng chính mình đã muốn đem có thể cho đều cho Dương Tiễn, bao gồm tình yêu, nhưng Dương Tiễn lại gắt gao cưỡng cầu càng nhiều nàng không có gì đó, cho nên nàng mới muốn chạy trốn đi, làm một tuồng kịch lừa gạt Dương Tiễn.

Nhưng trên thực tế Dương Tiễn yêu cầu thật sự không nhiều lắm, trước kia thầm nghĩ muốn nữ chủ trong lòng có hắn, làm bạn hắn là đủ rồi, trải qua một hồi sinh ly tử biệt ( có thể nói như thế? ) sau, hiện tại hắn muốn được đến nữ chủ thương hắn ( thỉnh xem sáu mươi chương ).

Mà nữ chủ lại nghĩ đến chính mình đem yêu cho Dương Tiễn, lại không nghĩ rằng thì ra nàng cái gì đều không có cấp đi ra ngoài, thượng nhất chương Ngao Bái đối 'Ngao Thốn Tâm' yêu nhắc nhở nàng.

Cho nên Ngao Bái châm chọc nói, Dương Tiễn thật đáng thương — yêu thượng ngươi này không hiểu yêu nữ nhân, không không, là ngươi thật đáng thương — ngay cả chính mình có hay không trả giá yêu cũng không biết.

Cho nên nói, chẳng lẽ a ngốc viết rất hàm hồ ? ╮(╯▽╰)╭ muốn hay không đến thượng nhất chương sửa nhất sửa?

Hôm nay miễn cưỡng vượt qua, thiếu chút nữa lại biến thành ba ngày canh một ⊙﹏⊙b hãn

 **71, Chương 65:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ chống Dương Tiễn thân thể, nhìn ra một chút cùng phòng cùng giường khoảng cách, nàng vốn tưởng rớt ra Dương Tiễn ôm lấy chính mình thủ, đem hắn ôm đi qua, chính là...

— hỗn đản Dương Tiễn, ôm như vậy nhanh làm sao, lão nương đều chủ động đã trở lại, còn có thể trốn bất thành?

Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là hối hận, sớm biết rằng vừa mới sẽ không đem Hao Thiên Khuyển đuổi đi, hiện tại tìm không thấy nhân hỗ trợ.

Cuối cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm tại nhà nàng nam nhân tươi mát tuấn dật, phong thái cao nhã hình tượng thượng rối rắm nửa ngày, thâm thư khẩu khí, thấp giọng nói đối Dương Tiễn nói một câu: "Không quan hệ, dù sao không có người nhìn đến, ngươi liền ủy khuất một chút hạ."

Nói xong, Ngao Thốn Tâm hai tay tróc Dương Tiễn đùi, đem hai chân vòng thượng chính mình phần eo, nâng của hắn cái mông từng bước một hướng trong phòng na.

Nàng thật vất vả đem Dương Tiễn đưa trên giường, vấn đề lại xuất hiện , hắn ôm như vậy nhanh, như thế nào phóng tới trên giường.

Đang lo lắng làm sao bây giờ, nàng liền cảm giác được oa tại nàng trên vai đầu hơi hơi giật giật, bên tai truyền đến rất nhỏ kêu gọi "... Thốn Tâm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh nhất chợt chạy nhanh đem buông ra của hắn chân, điều động điều động hai người tư thế.

Đem tư thế khôi phục bình thường, Ngao Thốn Tâm một tay hồi ôm Dương Tiễn, một tay vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp của hắn lưng, ôn nhu đáp lại nói: "Ân, ta tại."

Vừa dứt lời, Dương Tiễn hơi hơi vừa động, chậm rãi tỉnh táo lại, mở hai mắt, cũng hơi chút buông ra ôm chặt Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh giúp đỡ hắn, cẩn thận nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp đưa hắn đặt ở giường.

Dương Tiễn chịu đựng đau đớn khởi động nửa người trên, trương cánh tay bao quát, ôm chặt ở Ngao Thốn Tâm thắt lưng, đem nàng đặt ở chính mình trong lòng, thấp thiển tiếng nói khó nén bất an: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi đã trở lại, ngươi sẽ không lại ly khai đi?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm giãy dụa suy nghĩ đứng lên, tùy ý gật gật đầu, "Ừ."

Dương Tiễn thon dài thủ thuận trong lòng nhân phát vuốt ve, nghe được nàng không chút để ý trả lời, lòng bàn tay gắt gao nắm chặt, dùng trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng ngữ khí, thản nhiên mệnh lệnh: "Mau trả lời ứng ta, ngươi về sau sẽ không lại rời đi ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, có điểm ghét bỏ nói: "Dong dài, bị thương nửa chết nửa sống, còn không biết xấu hổ cùng ta điệu - tình."

"..."

"Mau nằm , ta giúp ngươi đem bắt mạch." Ngao Thốn Tâm đem hắn đẩy ra, thấy hắn chính là nhìn nàng, thật lâu bất động làm, việc thúc giục nói: "Nhìn cái gì vậy, về sau có khi là thời gian, mau đưa bàn tay lại đây."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, do dự một lát, vẫn là bắt tay thân cấp nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vì hắn đem bắt mạch, biến sắc, kinh ngạc nói: "Của ngươi tâm mạch như thế nào bị thương?"

Dương Tiễn trấn an nói: "Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn không có việc gì." .

Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trầm xuống, mày nhất ninh, rối rắm ra thật lớn hỏa, "Nói mau, rốt cuộc là ai đem ngươi bị thương nặng như vậy."

— đánh lão nương nam nhân, hắn nha , không muốn sống chăng là đi?

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc không nói.

"Còn không mau nói." Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn sắp đánh mất kiên nhẫn , bỗng nhiên nghĩ vậy tên tự ngược bản sự, nghiến răng nghiến lợi hỏi: "Nên, nên sẽ không là chính ngươi thương đi?"

Nhìn Dương Tiễn vốn mặt không chút thay đổi trên mặt, xẹt qua một tia kinh ngạc, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ biết chính mình đoán đúng rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm càng nghĩ càng hỏa đại, nhấc chân đem phía sau ghế dựa "Chạm vào" đá văng, "Tốt, Dương Tiễn, hảo thật sự."

Nàng nghĩ nghĩ còn có điểm ủy khuất , xoay người liền phải rời khỏi — chính mình thật vất vả thừa nhận nam nhân là cái tự ngược cuồng, không thể đem chính mình thả ở trong lòng đệ nhất vị cho dù , dù sao nàng cũng không tính đem hắn đặt ở đệ nhất vị, cũng không thể nói ai thực xin lỗi ai, huống hồ nàng cũng sẽ không cùng này vật chết so với. Nhưng nhất nghĩ vậy hỗn đản không biết thế nào một ngày liền vì này 'Thiên hạ thương sinh' treo, sau đó chính mình cùng Tiểu Huy sẽ biến thành cô nhi quả phụ, còn muốn đến hắn kéo cừu hận giá trị cường hãn độ, thế nào một ngày bọn họ cô nhi quả phụ bị nhân trả thù sẽ không tốt lắm.

— quên đi, vẫn là mang bảo bối con đi thôi, lão nương không thấu này náo nhiệt .

Dương Tiễn mắt thấy nàng xoay người liền muốn ly khai, vội vàng lôi kéo nàng, đem nàng mang nhập chính mình trong lòng.

"Thốn Tâm."

"... Buông."

Dương Tiễn đưa tay ban qua của hắn khuôn mặt, thấy nàng khuôn mặt lộ ra đạm sắc ửng đỏ — tám phần là khí , nhịn không được thấu phía trước nhẹ nhàng ma sa hồng liễm môi, răng nanh nhẹ nhàng nhất cắn.

Dương Tiễn đạm cười, nhẹ giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn nói qua, ngươi lần này trở về, liền tuyệt không sẽ làm ngươi lại rời đi ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm một cái chớp mắt ngốc lăng, trong đầu chưa hoàn toàn tiêu hóa hắn nói cái gì, hé mở miệng nhét vào hắn ôn nhuyễn lời lẽ, thân ngấy dây dưa , ý thức đều hút ra, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, cả người dần dần chìm đắm trong rộng lớn trong lòng.

"Khụ khụ." Đợi cho hai người cánh môi tách ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng tử mắt ánh vào chính là Dương Tiễn nắm tay số chết khụ khụ, thở hồng hộc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn ho khan thanh bừng tỉnh, theo giật mình sương mù bên trong bị kéo hồi sự thật trạng huống, khóe miệng nhịn không được rút trừu, nói: "Đều nói ngươi bị thương nửa chết nửa sống , đừng nóng vội cùng ta điệu - tình."

Nàng đưa cho hắn hai lạp đan dược, thấy hắn không chút do dự nuốt vào sau, liền rớt ra của hắn vạt áo, cởi áo khoác, lại vì hắn cái hảo chăn, lạnh lùng nói: "Ngoan ngoãn nằm ở trên giường, đừng lộn xộn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đoan một chậu nước trở về phòng, đi đến mép giường, lại thôi đến ghế dựa, đem này bồn nước các tại cấp trên.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng mặt không chút thay đổi, chỉ biết của nàng khí còn không có tiêu, thấp giọng kêu: "Thốn Tâm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khom người ninh càn ướt át khăn tay, ngồi ở mép giường, mệnh lệnh nói: "Đừng nói nói."

Nàng cẩn thận chà lau Dương Tiễn thân thể, động thủ đem trên mặt hắn càn cố ngưng huyết lau khô tịnh, cuối cùng bắt tay khăn thả lại trong nước, nhìn hắn tức giận nói: "Nói đi, sao lại thế này?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng bày ra "Ngươi không nói, về sau đều không cần phải nói , lão nương trực tiếp bước đi" tư thái, nhíu nhíu mày đầu, cuối cùng khẽ thở dài: "Vì này."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn khởi động thân mình, xuất ra một bức bức hoạ cuộn tròn, vì thế đưa tay tiếp nhận, nghi hoặc nói: "Đây là cái gì?"

"Đây là hư mê ảo cảnh bức hoạ cuộn tròn."

"Hư mê ảo cảnh bức hoạ cuộn tròn?"

Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm một lát, vẫn là đem vừa mới chuyện đã xảy ra nói đơn giản một lần, "... Cuối cùng ta lợi dụng giả đánh tráo, làm một tuồng kịch cấp Vương mẫu xem."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ma sát bắt tay vào làm trung bức hoạ cuộn tròn, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Vậy ngươi là như thế nào chịu thương, ngươi đã không phải bị ảo cảnh sở mê hoặc, kia thương thế của ngươi là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Dương Tiễn cười khổ nói: "Đương nhiên là có nhân theo hư mê ảo cảnh thành công rời đi, nhưng này là thật chính không muốn vô cầu hạng người, giống Dương Tiễn như vậy trong lòng có dấu vô hạn tâm sự, chẳng những muốn che lại, còn muốn lấy giả đánh tráo, diễn trò cấp Vương mẫu xem , đương nhiên muốn trả giá điểm đại giới."

"Vậy ngươi là như thế nào bảo trì tâm tình thanh minh ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, đã thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt trắng bệch, nhanh cau mày sao, lại buồn không hé răng, nàng chạy nhanh ôm lấy hắn, "Ngươi thế nào ?"

Dương Tiễn khiến nàng ôm , kiết nhanh nhéo trên người chăn bông, trở nên trắng chỉ tiết tiết lộ chính thừa nhận như hỏa thiêu nóng giống như đau, trắng bệch khuôn mặt vùi vào của nàng cổ.

Sau một lúc lâu, Dương Tiễn mới khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn trắng bệch sắc mặt, bỗng nhiên không thể tin xanh mắt to mâu, hỏi: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi sẽ không là vì bảo trì tâm tình thanh minh, cách dùng lực đánh sâu vào chính mình tâm mạch đi?"

Dương Tiễn trong mắt cũng chợt thoáng hiện một tia kinh ngạc, vốn là không có chút máu khuôn mặt lại lần nữa trắng vài phần.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng bàn tay nắm thành quyền đầu, quả thực tưởng tấu hắn, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi điên rồi?"

Tâm mạch, nãi tu đạo người nhất trọng yếu mạch lạc, Thiên đình chư tiên, ai không phải hảo hảo hộ tí tâm mạch không bị thương hại.

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ nói: "Vì không tiết lộ trong lòng đại kế, Dương Tiễn chỉ có thể mạnh mẽ lấy này pháp bảo trụ thần trí thanh minh." Hắn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm lãnh hé ra mặt, cúi đầu hôn lên của nàng phát đỉnh, hứa hẹn nói: "Về sau không bao giờ nữa hội ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn nửa ngày, sau đó vén lên của hắn xiêm y, thấu môi tại □ bả vai cắn thượng một ngụm lấy thị bất mãn, "Dương Tiễn, về sau ngươi liền là của ta , toàn thân cao thấp đều là của ta, cho nên đừng tùy tiện bị thương, bằng không về sau ta không có tiền , tưởng đem ngươi bán đi, không đáng giá tiền làm sao bây giờ?"

"Ân." Dương Tiễn đạm cười, thon dài bàn tay tới nàng não sau, lạc môi tới cái trán của nàng, nhỏ vụn hôn dừng ở trên mặt nàng, nâng của nàng khuôn mặt, thân ngấy tại bên tai lẩm bẩm : "Ta là của ngươi, ngươi cũng là của ta..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, trừng mắt nhìn tinh, than thở : "Đừng tổng nghĩ chiếm ta tiện nghi." Nói như vậy , hai tay lại đặt lên của hắn cổ, lấy thị cam tâm tình nguyện.

Dương Tiễn câu môi cười, trong mắt doanh đầy ý cười, "Còn khí sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, ngốc sửng sốt một lát, mới đừng tục chải tóc, "Đừng cười như vậy nhộn nhạo."

Dương Tiễn vẫn là mỉm cười nhìn nàng, vô hạn ôn nhu.

Nhiều như vậy năm qua, hắn làm nhiều như vậy cố gắng, chỉ là vì này đi ở hắn tiền phương nữ tử có thể quay đầu liếc hắn một cái.

Từng nàng cách hắn như vậy xa, xa đến hắn nghĩ đến chung này cả đời đều đuổi không kịp đi.

Thật lâu sau, Dương Tiễn không khỏi thở dài nói: "Thật tốt..."

— thật tốt, này nhân, hiện tại liền đứng ở chính mình trong lòng.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: ta nghĩ đến mọi người hẳn là đều biết nói ảo cảnh bên trong phát sinh chuyện gì, vì thế sẽ không viết. Hiện tại đem này tiểu kịch trường bổ thượng đi, chấp nhận chấp nhận đi.

Ảo cảnh nội:

Thốn Tâm ( u oán ): Dương Tiễn, ta chờ ngươi đợi lâu như vậy, ngươi còn chưa, ta mệt mỏi.

Thốn Tâm ( đau thương ): Dương Tiễn, ta hiện tại đã muốn không muốn đợi lát nữa , ngươi nguyện ý theo ta đi sao?

Thốn Tâm ( ưu thương ): Dương Tiễn, tại của ngươi trong cảm nhận, chẳng lẽ thiên đình, trật tự, so với ta còn trọng yếu sao?

Thốn Tâm ( ôn nhu ): nếu cho ngươi tại ta và ngươi trong cảm nhận trách nhiệm trong lúc đó lựa chọn thứ nhất, ngươi hội lựa chọn người nào?

Dương Tiễn ( ôm lấy Thốn Tâm ): Thốn Tâm, cùng ngươi so sánh với, hết thảy đều không trọng yếu.

Dương Tiễn ( gắt gao ôm lấy ): vì ngươi, Dương Tiễn có thể buông tha cho hết thảy.

Dương Tiễn ( si ngốc ): Dương Tiễn nguyện ý cùng ngươi rời đi.

Vương mẫu ( dữ tợn ): Dương Tiễn, ngươi lăn ra đây cho ta!

Dương Tiễn ( bất vi sở động ): thỉnh cầu nương nương ân chuẩn Dương Tiễn từ đi Tư Pháp Thiên Thần chi chức, cùng Thốn Tâm hai tâm gắn bó, cùng cuộc đời này.

Dương Tiễn ( bị Vương mẫu cường ngạnh lôi ra đến ): phốc. ( hộc máu. . . )

Vương mẫu ( khinh bỉ ): Dương Tiễn, ngươi này phế vật!

 **72, Chương 66:**

Nhất khuyển một con rồng mặt đối mặt mà đứng, một cái dựng thẳng lên cái đuôi, nhe răng nhếch miệng, một cái song chưởng chống nạnh, ngang cằm, Ngao Thốn Tâm tại xa xa nhìn, không khí rõ ràng đằng đằng sát khí, nhưng nàng chính là cảm thấy thập phần quỷ dị.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rút trừu khóe miệng, hỏi bên cạnh Dương Tiễn, "Đây là có chuyện gì."

"Khụ khụ." Dương Tiễn nắm tay cười cười, "Không có việc gì, bọn họ chính là tại đàm phán."

"Đàm phán? Nói chuyện gì phán?"

"Bàn phân phối."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu đầy hắc tuyến, "Kia tiểu hỗn đản ngoạn ý thật sự càng ngày càng nhiều ."

Nàng quay đầu nhìn lại, phía trước kia hai đã muốn đàm bất hòa "Đánh" đi lên, nhưng nói là đả khởi đến, cũng bất quá là Dương Huy đơn phương áp bức Hao Thiên Khuyển mà thôi.

Dương Huy cưỡi ở Hao Thiên Khuyển trên đầu, tiểu long trảo tróc của hắn lỗ tai, đá cái đuôi, "Chiêm chiếp thu..."

Hao Thiên Khuyển tứ chi mở ra, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất cầu xin tha thứ, "Ngao ngao, ngao ngao..."

Dương Huy nghe được của hắn cầu xin tha thứ, đen bóng ánh mắt đều tỏa sáng , "Chiêm chiếp" hoan hô.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi qua đi, tại Dương Huy không chú ý khi, xoay người che của hắn ánh mắt, vỗ vỗ của hắn tiểu mông, "Sai sai ta là ai?"

Dương Huy nhéo xoay thân mình, "Chiêm chiếp thu..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông ra che hắn ánh mắt thủ, ngồi trên mặt đất, hỏi: "Có hay không tưởng tiểu mẫu thân a?"

Dương Huy vui mừng đứng lên, nhéo của nàng làn váy, hiện lên của nàng đùi, tiến vào của nàng trong lòng, "Thu..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất mãn trạc trạc của hắn bụng nhỏ, mềm hảo giống lại cổ không ít, giáo huấn nói: "Hừ hừ, ngươi này tiểu hỗn đản, nhất không lương tâm , làm sao nhớ tới ta đến a."

Đang nói, Dương Tiễn vừa vặn đi tới , đạm cười đứng ở bên cạnh.

Dương Huy vừa thấy đến hắn, không an phận đặng đặng tiểu thối, phịch phịch vài cái.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn tiểu thối nhất đặng, nhẹ buông tay.

Dương Huy nhân cơ hội giãy của nàng ôm ấp, tưởng lủi tiến bên cạnh Dương Tiễn trong lòng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đúng lúc đưa tay chụp tới, bắt được của hắn cái đuôi, không cho hắn đi, "Tiểu hỗn đản, nghĩ đến đâu đi?"

Dương Huy xoay người nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, ánh mắt đen thùi đen thùi , nghi hoặc chớp chớp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cố ý bản khuôn mặt, nói: "Ngươi đây là có cha sẽ không muốn nương , là đi?"

Dương Huy nước nhuận nhuận nhìn nàng, thu thu của nàng làn váy, ủy khuất cúi đầu nức nở một tiếng, "Ô ~ "

Ngao Thốn Tâm "Hừ" một tiếng, không để ý tới hắn.

Dương Huy mệt mỏi ngồi xổm nàng trước mặt, hai móng vuốt chống cằm, đáng thương hề hề nhìn nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt nháy mắt hòa tan khai, dạng khởi một chút mỉm cười, hỏi: "Vậy ngươi có nghĩ là tiểu mẫu thân?"

Dương Huy: "Thu..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm: "Có thích hay không tiểu mẫu thân?"

Dương Huy: "Chiêm chiếp..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm: "Có thích hay không phụ thân?"

Dương Huy: "Chiêm chiếp..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giương mắt nhìn vẫn mỉm cười nhìn bọn họ Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, lại hỏi: "Kia nếu cho ngươi tuyển, ngươi là muốn tiểu mẫu thân hay là muốn phụ thân?"

Dương Huy sai lệch oai tiểu đầu, cổ cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, "Chiêm chiếp thu..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, khẽ cười nói: "Không thể đều phải, nhất định phải tuyển một cái, thế nào một ngày tiểu mẫu thân không cần cha ngươi cha , ngươi liền..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đều còn không có đem nói cho hết lời, thoáng chốc bên hông căng thẳng, thấy hoa mắt, kêu sợ hãi: "A, ngươi làm sao?" Nàng say bị Dương Tiễn khiêng trên vai đầu.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển đem Tiểu Huy mang về Chân Quân thần điện." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói một câu, khiêng nàng xoay người muốn đi.

"Ha ha, Dương Tiễn ngươi cuối cùng đem này tiểu hỗn đản mang đi , của ta râu cuối cùng bảo vệ." Thái Thượng Lão Quân cũng không biết là khi nào thì tới được, vuốt thật dài râu bạc, cười tủm tỉm mở miệng.

"Hỗn đản Dương Tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm hé ra mặt đều lập tức hồng thấu , thấp giọng kêu lên: " mau thả ta ra xuống dưới."

— nha , lão nương không cần sống, bị con nhìn đến cho dù , còn bị Thái Thượng Lão Quân nhìn đến.

Dương Tiễn cũng không thèm để ý bị ai nhìn đến, bởi vì khiêng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không có phương tiện hành lễ, vì thế mỉm cười, "Trong khoảng thời gian này cảm tạ lão quân hỗ trợ ."

Thái Thượng Lão Quân như là nhìn không tới Dương Tiễn trên vai khiêng cá nhân dường như, khoát tay áo, sau đó đi đến Dương Huy bên người, sờ sờ của hắn đầu qua, cười nói: "Ngươi về sau muốn ngoan ngoãn a, không rảnh liền đừng tới, đương nhiên là có không cũng không cần đến a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khiến nhân khiêng trở lại Chân Quân thần điện, kiết nhanh nhéo Dương Tiễn vạt áo, hồng thấu khuôn mặt vùi vào của hắn cổ, ảo não rủa thầm — thật sự là mất mặt quăng về nhà , lão nương khí tiết tuổi già khó giữ được a.

Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi đem nhân khiêng trở về phòng, nhấc chân đem phía sau cửa phòng "Bành" đá thượng, ba bước cũng làm hai bước đi vào mép giường, đem nàng đặt ở giường, động tác cẩn thận mà nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phủ phủ ngực, thuận dễ gọi khí, giương mắt chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn đứng ở trước giường, lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, của hắn đôi mắt sâu không thấy đáy, ẩn hàm khó có thể giải đọc ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Ách... Làm sao như vậy xem ta." Ngao Thốn Tâm không biết vì sao có điểm hoảng hốt.

Dương Tiễn nhìn hắn nửa ngày, cuối cùng thở dài, trương cánh tay hoàn khách hàng lần lượt đến thắt lưng tế, lập tức xoay người áp thượng, lạc môi chà đạp nàng mềm miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt chớp chớp, nhìn chằm chằm vào trước mắt tuấn dung.

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ buông ra của nàng môi, cười khẽ hôn lên của nàng ánh mắt, lẩm bẩm nói: "Thốn Tâm, nhắm mắt..."

"Ân..." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn người, nghe lời nhắm mắt lại.

Dương Tiễn đang cầm kia thục thấu khuôn mặt, vong tình hôn kia mi, mắt, mũi cùng đỏ bừng mềm giáp, còn có hé mở chu môi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khinh ngửa đầu, tùy ý hắn tham luyến liếm - sị nàng khoang miệng bên trong mỗi một tấc, hai người mười ngón giao triền, lời lẽ tương cứu trong lúc hoạn nạn, khó xá khó phân.

Đợi lời lẽ tách ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi tạo ra mắt, chăm chú nhìn cặp kia thâm tình chân thành Đan Phượng tuấn mâu.

Dương Tiễn buông ra giao triền chỉ tiết , hắn nâng thủ thưởng thức của nàng phát, tại nàng bên tai bên môi nhẹ giọng mềm giọng dỗ nói: "Thốn Tâm, không được rời đi ta..."

"Hảo." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, ôn nhu cười.

Dương Tiễn thưởng cho cắn cắn của nàng vành tai, tay phải lặng lẽ đẩy ra của nàng vạt áo, tay trái chế trụ của nàng cằm, lấy môi phong giam nàng xinh đẹp lăng khóe miệng, nhuyễn - lưỡi chui vào dây dưa ở của nàng, ôn nhu hấp - doãn, liếm - sị, phẩm - thưởng nàng sở hữu ngọt ngấy tư vị.

"Ân..." Nhợt nhạt thấp - ngâm từ yết hầu phát ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại, nhiệt liệt đáp lại , càng lúc càng dồn dập hô hấp làm cho chính mình sắp thở không nổi, xụi lơ thân hình thần phục tại hắn hữu lực cánh tay, cả người kề sát hắn nóng lên thân thể.

Dương Tiễn xoay người, lược động thân dựa vào đầu giường, thác cao của nàng thắt lưng, làm cho nàng khóa ở trên người, ẩm ướt nóng lời lẽ duyên hầu kết trượt, từ từ không khống chế được hấp - doãn tới cổ mẫn - cảm điểm, thay phiên cắn - ngão.

Hai người tình - dục dần dần tăng nhiệt độ, sôi trào, nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa truyền đến Hao Thiên Khuyển hô to: "Chủ nhân, Tam công chúa, không tốt , không tốt , tiểu chủ nhân sẽ bị nhân cướp đi ..."

"A, người nào hỗn đản dám kiếp bảo bối của ta con?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hét lớn một câu, nháy mắt đẩy ra dưới thân nam nhân, vội vàng nhảy xuống giường, đem rộng mở vạt áo khôi phục chỉnh tề, trở lại đối kia vẻ mặt kinh ngạc nam nhân nói nói: "Đi, chúng ta đi nhìn xem, ta liền muốn nhìn người nào không biết xấu hổ hỗn đản, dám cùng lão nương thưởng con, thật sự là không muốn sống chăng."

Vừa dứt lời, Ngao Thốn Tâm giầy cũng không mặc, quang chân dẫn đầu chạy ra phòng ngoại.

 **73, Chương 67:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm nổi giận đùng đùng hướng thanh âm phương hướng chạy tới, trong lòng thập phần sốt ruột, bởi vì không biết người tới người nào, chỉ mong việc này sẽ không là thiên đình bên trong nhân mã.

Nàng đi vào thiên sảnh, nương màn che che lấp hướng bên trong nhìn lại.

Thiên đại sảnh, Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng nhất nữ tử đang ở đối trì.

Kia cô gái ước chừng mười lăm sáu tuổi tuổi, màu da trắng nuột, dung mạo xinh đẹp, thắt lưng sáp đoản kiếm, dài biện cúi vai, thông minh đèn đuốc buộc vòng quanh nàng tinh xảo mặt khuếch, hé ra tuyết trắng mặt bị ngọn đèn nhất bách, càng cảm thấy kiều diễm.

Hao Thiên Khuyển khàn khàn nhếch miệng chửi bậy : "Tiểu hồ ly, thức thời điểm, ngươi cũng sắp đem tiểu chủ nhân buông ra, bằng không chờ chủ nhân của ta đến đây..."

Tiểu Ngọc tay trái ôm Dương Huy, tay phải sờ hướng bên hông đoản kiếm, ánh mắt cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm Hao Thiên Khuyển không nói được một lời.

Trường hợp hết sức căng thẳng, nhưng Dương Huy rõ ràng không ở trạng huống nội, hắn tùy ý Tiểu Ngọc ôm, đen bóng lượng mắt to nhìn nhìn nơi này, nhìn nơi đó, còn không khi nhéo xoay tiểu mông.

"Tiểu Huy." Tiểu Ngọc thấp giọng kêu lên: "Ngoan điểm, không muốn lên tiếng."

"Thu." Dương Huy nhìn nàng kêu một tiếng, ánh mắt chớp chớp, liền ngoan ngoãn khéo khéo bất loạn động .

Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt thấy bên trong tạm thời không có cái gì phát triển ý đồ, trầm tư một lát, trực tiếp đi vào đi, hỏi: "Đây là có chuyện gì?"

Tiểu Ngọc nghiêng đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một cái bạch ngọc giống như bàn tay mềm xốc lên màn che, đi vào một cái nữ tử, nàng kia thanh lệ tú nhã, dung sắc cực mỹ, ô phát như nước sơn, da thịt như ngọc, đôi mắt đẹp đảo mắt, nhất nhăn mày cười trong lúc đó toát ra một loại nói không nên lời phong vận. Mặc dù không bằng nàng từng gặp qua Hằng Nga tiên tử như vậy trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thoát tục, xinh đẹp tuyệt trần chiếu nhân, nhưng là là minh diễm tuyệt luân, thần sắc gian lại hơn một phần ôn nhu, có vẻ cũng đoan trang nhàn nhã.

"Tam công chúa." Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe được của nàng câu hỏi, vội vàng đáp: "Đây là tiểu hồ ly Tiểu Ngọc, nàng tưởng đem tiểu chủ nhân trộm đi, may mắn ta phát hiện sớm, bằng không tiểu chủ nhân đã không thấy tăm hơi." Ngao ngao ngao, thiếu chút nữa tiểu chủ nhân liền bởi vì hắn sơ ý không thấy .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển buồn vui nảy ra mô dạng nhi, tiểu tâm can run lên đẩu, lại nhìn hướng chính mình bảo bối con, hắn nhu thuận bị Tiểu Ngọc ôm vào trong ngực, ngay cả thấy nàng đi ra cũng là trừng mắt nhìn tinh, nói cái gì cũng không nói, thật sự nghe lời không được.

— tiểu hỗn đản, người ta gọi ngươi không muốn lên tiếng, ngươi liền thật sự không ra tiếng, ngươi không là bị người cướp đi, là tự nguyện cùng người ta đi đúng không?

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ vào Dương Huy, hướng Tiểu Ngọc hỏi: "Ngươi trong lòng ôm tiểu hỗn đản, là con ta, ngươi tưởng đem con ta đưa chỗ nào đi?" — sẽ không là trộm về nhà làm "Đồng dưỡng phu" đi?

Tiểu Ngọc ôm lấy Dương Huy thủ nắm thật chặt, mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn về phía nàng, lạnh lùng hỏi: "Ngươi là ai?"

"Ta là Ngao Thốn Tâm." Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp tiểu mỹ nhân lên tiếng, vội vàng ôn hòa cười cười, ôn nhu nói: "Ngươi khả năng không biết ta, ta..."

"Ngươi chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm?" Tiểu Ngọc kinh hô một tiếng, đánh gãy nàng không nói hoàn trong lời nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn nàng một cái, gật gật đầu, cười nói: "Ta chưa từng nghĩ tới đã biết sao nổi danh?"

— chẳng lẽ lão nương làm cái gì chính mình cũng không biết đại sự, truyền khắp tam giới?

"Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa, nghe đồn nhị lang Chân Quân thê tử, Tư Pháp Thiên Thần khi còn sống tình cảm chân thành, Tiểu Ngọc tưởng không biết đều không được."

Tư Pháp Thiên Thần Dương Tiễn tại lăng tiêu bảo điện lớn tiếng tuyên cáo, "Dương Tiễn cả đời tình cảm chân thành, duy thê tử Ngao Thốn Tâm một người, sinh tử không thay đổi", như thế thâm tình, lay động tam giới.

Sau lại, tam giới đồn đãi, nhị lang Chân Quân Dương Tiễn tại ba trăm năm trước là cái tình thâm ý trọng đại anh hùng, liền là vì Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm đi về cõi tiên, mà trở nên tuyệt tình tuyệt yêu, trở thành vô tâm vô lệ Tư Pháp Thiên Thần.

Nghe thế cái đồn đãi khi, Tiểu Ngọc đang ở Hoa sơn chi để hầu hạ Tam Thánh Mẫu, theo Tam Thánh Mẫu biết được Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm chuyện tình là thật , nàng vì bọn họ tình yêu cảm thấy bi thương cảm động là lúc, còn đối Dương Tiễn này nhân sinh ra vô hạn đồng tình, lại âm thầm hy vọng Lưu Trầm Hương cũng đối nàng như thế tình thâm ý trọng, mà hiện tại xem ra, thật sự thực tại buồn cười.

Như thế nghĩ, Tiểu Ngọc nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, lạnh lùng mở miệng, "Chính là nghe nói Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm tại ba trăm năm trước đã muốn đi về cõi tiên, Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân mới có thể trở thành Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, nay xem ra, kia đoạn cảm động tam giới tình yêu, cũng bất quá là vì quyền lực dã tâm sử dụng hạ, đối tam giới một loại lừa gạt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, đang muốn hỏi nàng lời này là có ý tứ gì, phía sau truyền đến một tiếng bất đắc dĩ thở dài, "Thốn Tâm."

Dương Tiễn bước vào thiên sảnh, khinh liếc Tiểu Ngọc liếc mắt một cái, sau đó dời tầm mắt nhìn về phía nàng trong lòng Dương Huy, thản nhiên nói: "Huy nhi, lại đây."

Dương Huy rõ ràng cảm giác được của hắn phụ thân mất hứng , đặng đặng tiểu thối, tránh ra Tiểu Ngọc ôm ấp, phi phác hướng Dương Tiễn trong lòng.

— ta phốc ta phốc, ta phốc không đến...

Dương Huy nhìn trông mong nhìn Dương Tiễn, "Chiêm chiếp."

Dương Tiễn dẫn theo của hắn cái đuôi, không nhìn hắn đáng thương hề hề ánh mắt, đem hắn ném cho Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiễn nghiêng đầu đối Ngao Thốn Tâm mở miệng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Mang Huy nhi trở về đi, nơi này chuyện tình trước giao dư Dương Tiễn giải quyết."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, giương mắt nhìn về phía hắn, nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu, ôm Dương Huy xoay người liền muốn ly khai.

Bỗng nhiên, thắt lưng tế căng thẳng, cả người dán tại nam nhân thân hình, lạnh lùng hơi thở đem nàng vây quanh, ấm áp lòng bàn tay từ giữa trán chạm đến tới não sau, bên tai trầm thấp tiếng nói bao hàm sủng nịch, "Xem ngươi quýnh lên, xuất môn ngay cả giầy đều đã quên mặc vào ."

Bên cạnh Tiểu Ngọc ngạc nhiên nhìn cái kia thiết diện vô tư, lãnh huyết vô tình Tư Pháp Thiên Thần chặn ngang ôm lấy tên kia nữ tử, đem nàng phóng tới bên cạnh ghế trên, theo trong lòng xuất ra một đôi hài, sau đó đan dưới gối quỳ, nhẹ nắm nàng thiên tế trắng nõn chân nhỏ, thật cẩn thận vì nàng mặc.

"Như thế nào liền không chú ý đâu, sàn như vậy lạnh, đối thân thể không tốt." Tiểu Ngọc phát hiện hắn vẻ mặt vẫn là lạnh như vậy mạc, thanh âm cũng trước sau như một thanh chậm, ánh mắt lại hàm chứa thản nhiên bất đắc dĩ cùng nhợt nhạt sầu lo, cho dù hắn chính mình đều hiểu được, thần tiên chỗ nào dễ dàng như vậy sinh bệnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn ngồi ở Dương Tiễn trên đùi, thưởng thức của hắn sợi tóc, nói: "Nói như vậy, Tiểu Ngọc lần này biến thành bươm bướm lẻn vào Chân Quân thần điện, vốn là tưởng trộm đi Bảo Liên đăng cùng hư mê ảo cảnh bức hoạ cuộn tròn, không ngờ lúc này nhìn đến Tiểu Huy, nghĩ lầm Tiểu Huy là bị ngươi tróc đến, sau đó muốn mang đi hắn."

"Ân." Dương Tiễn một tay ôm của nàng thắt lưng, tay phải bay nhanh phê chữa trên bàn công văn, không chút để ý đáp.

"Vậy ngươi đem ngươi kế hoạch nói cho nàng sao?"

"Còn không có."

"Vì sao?"

"Còn không đến lúc đó."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buồn bực nói: "Vì sao? Nếu hiện tại ngươi cần của nàng huyết làm dầu thắp, đem ngươi kế hoạch, hết thảy liền thuận lý thành chương, mà nàng hiện tại đã muốn đã biết ta cùng Tiểu Huy tồn tại, còn kém như vậy một chút, căn bản là không có gì tất yếu gạt ."

Dương Tiễn ngừng tay trung bút, hỏi: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi không có nhận ra đến?"

"Cái gì nhận ra đến?"

"Tiểu Ngọc chính là hồ muội đứa nhỏ, năm đó chúng ta nhận thức dưỡng oa nhi."

"Ta biết a." Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn tinh, hỏi: "Kia thì thế nào?"

— chẳng lẽ lão nương biến bổn , như thế nào hoàn toàn muốn làm không hiểu Dương Tiễn ý tứ?

Dương Tiễn thở dài, thản nhiên nói: "Năm đó Tôn Ngộ Không bảo hộ Đường Tam Tạng tây thiên lấy kinh nghiệm, phụ mẫu nàng hồ muội hồ ca muốn ăn thịt Đường Tăng, tuy nói là bị Tôn Ngộ Không thất thủ đánh chết, nhưng lúc ấy ta cùng Tam muội chính là giúp đỡ, năm đó cũng là Tam muội dùng Bảo Liên đăng giúp Tôn Ngộ Không đả bại Tiểu Ngọc cha mẹ, phá bọn họ phách thiên thần chưởng. Như vậy tính ra, chúng ta sẽ chết của nàng kẻ thù, Trầm Hương cũng là kẻ thù con, lòng của nàng kết một ngày không có cởi bỏ, ta như thế nào có thể đem sở hữu hết thảy báo cho biết nàng đâu?"

"A? Vậy ngươi hiện tại là..."

Dương Tiễn trầm tư trong chốc lát, nhíu mày nói: "Cho nên Dương Tiễn chỉ có trước nhốt nàng, đợi cho ta tìm xem có cái gì không có thể kiềm chế của nàng biện pháp, lại thả nàng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được đưa tay sờ sờ Dương Tiễn đầu, thật to thở dài, "Dương Tiễn, thì ra ta bổn, là ngươi tình thương thấp a."

Dương Tiễn mày vẫn là rối rắm, khó hiểu nhìn về phía nàng.

"Còn tưởng rằng vấn đề gì đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ nói: "Không phải là như vậy vạch trần sự sao? Năm đó chuyện tình ai đúng ai sai đều hảo, đều đã qua đi, hơn nữa Tiểu Ngọc nàng rõ ràng là không bỏ xuống được Trầm Hương , ngươi chỉ cần lấy Trầm Hương làm cứ điểm thuyết phục nàng là được, nữ nhân a, ngay cả lại vô tình vô nghĩa cũng không hội bỏ được thương tổn chính mình âu yếm nhân."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, nghi hoặc hỏi: "Vậy ngươi cũng không bỏ được thương tổn ta sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả người phát lạnh — hỗn đản Dương Tiễn, da mặt thật sự càng ngày càng dầy , buồn nôn trong lời nói quả thực không cần tiền dường như, thốt ra.

Nàng việc tiếp lời nói: "Ngươi có thể làm lão nương không phải nữ nhân."

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Thốn Tâm, không cần nói lời thô tục."

"Ngươi biết cái gì, ngươi này tình thương thấp ." Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, tiếp tục nói: "Đây là tình thú."

"Chúng ta đây tiếp tục buổi sáng tình thú." Dương Tiễn không khỏi câu môi cười, cúi đầu khẽ cắn nàng trắng nõn thấu hồng cổ.

"Ách..." Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ nhếch cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, không biết nên nói cái gì.

Dương Tiễn liễm hạ tuấn mâu, thủ đẩy ra của nàng vạt áo, môi hoạt tới của nàng xương quai xanh, lạc môi khinh cắn - ngão .

Ngao Thốn Tâm hô hấp cứng lại, thở hổn hển khẩu khí, lắp bắp nói: "Đừng, đừng ở chỗ này bên trong, đến trên giường."

Dương Tiễn một phen ôm lấy nàng, phóng tới trên giường, đặt ở nàng phía trên cúi đầu tinh tế hôn môi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả người run rẩy, ửng đỏ khuôn mặt càng hiển diễm sắc, thuận theo nằm, khiến trên người dính sát vào nhau , nhỏ vụn hôn nhẹ như lông chim giống như hạ xuống, từ xương quai xanh bắt đầu lan tràn.

Dương Tiễn trước cởi Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người quần áo, lại chậm rãi cởi áo tháo thắt lưng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tầm mắt đi theo kia quần áo tiệm lạc, cùng hắn bình thường thoạt nhìn lược hiển gầy bất đồng, Dương Tiễn thân hình vĩ ngạn, một thân da thịt tại choáng váng hoàng bên trong lóe ra ánh sáng, lại nhìn đến kia sôi sục dục - vọng

Nàng bỗng nhiên có điểm thẹn thùng đừng qua khuôn mặt, nói: "Thoát cái quần áo đều chậm quá ."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu hôn hôn của nàng môi, khẽ cười nói: "Hảo, ta đây nhanh chút."

"A!" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh nhiên nhất kêu, bị - cứng rắn - vật - chống đỡ - khai thân thể không khoẻ cảm làm người ta mạnh trừu một hơi.

Nàng thâm hấp khẩu khí, vội vàng hô: "... Đừng nhúc nhích."

Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng cười, bắt lấy của nàng hai tay hoàn tại cổ, mệnh lệnh nói: "Bắt hảo." Lập tức ôm nàng, mạnh phiên cái thân.

"A, đau..." Một trận sợ run dũng hướng tứ chi bách hải, Ngao Thốn Tâm bắt của hắn cánh tay, ôm chặt lấy hắn, nhịn không được há mồm cắn bờ vai của hắn, buồn điệu miêu tả sinh động đau đớn.

"Khá hơn chút nào không?" Dương Tiễn bàn tay to phủ phủ của nàng sợi tóc, thấp giọng hỏi nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông ra cắn chặt nha khẩu, "Ngươi hỗn đản."

Dương Tiễn ngửa đầu khẽ hôn hắn thục thấu khuôn mặt, dỗ : "Hảo, ta hỗn đản."

Lại đợi một hồi, Dương Tiễn tinh tế hôn điệu nàng giữa trán hãn, nhẹ nhàng - trừu - động một chút, hỏi: "Còn đau không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hồng khuôn mặt, có điểm hổn hển kêu lên: "Ngươi vô nghĩa như thế nào nhiều như vậy."

"Ân a..." Ngao Thốn Tâm ô miệng, vô lực ghé vào Dương Tiễn trên người, tùy ý hắn muốn làm gì thì làm, hai chân bị kéo càng khai, một cái chớp mắt từ ngón chân lủi hồng tới phát sao.

"Ta sẽ cho ngươi thoải mái."

"Hỗn đản, ân... Đừng... Đừng nói nói như vậy..."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: kỳ thật nhìn bảo kịch đồng hài đều biết nói, thiên đình chính là chợ, mỗi người đều có thể đi vào chuyển vừa chuyển, còn không bị phát hiện, Trầm Hương liền quả thực đem kia làm phòng chơi , cho nên Thốn Tâm bị nhị ca khiêng trở về như vậy hành động, không có người nhìn đến hảo bình thường ( hẳn là. . . )

Cuối cùng, nhị ca dùng hành động hướng chúng ta chứng minh, hắn tâm lý cùng thân để ý đều không có vấn đề...


	34. 74-83

**74, Chương 68:**

Dương Tiễn lo lắng thật lâu sau, còn đem sở hữu kế hoạch báo cho biết Tiểu Ngọc.

Là đại nghĩa vẫn là báo thù? Tiểu Ngọc không có cách nào lập tức quyết định, Dương Tiễn cũng không vội vã miễn cưỡng nàng, chỉ làm cho nàng lưu lại điểm huyết làm Bảo Liên đăng dầu thắp, khiến cho nàng ly khai.

Tại Tiểu Ngọc trước khi đi, Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm Dương Huy thấy nàng một mặt.

Dương Huy cái kia tiểu hỗn đản lôi kéo Tiểu Ngọc không để, phi muốn cùng nàng đi, bị Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa quát, tủng lôi kéo tiểu đầu, yên yên chạy tới thư phòng tìm của hắn phụ thân an ủi an ủi.

Tiểu Ngọc trước khi rời đi hỏi Ngao Thốn Tâm một câu, "Vì này thương sinh, này đại nghĩa, Dương Tiễn lưng đeo bêu danh, ác danh rõ ràng, chúng bạn xa lánh, ngươi ngất, buông tha cho chính mình phong hào, lại cùng Tiểu Huy che che lấp dấu, không thể hiện cho nhân phía trước, buông tha cho nhiều như vậy, hối hận sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, không biết như thế nào trả lời, chỉ phải bí hiểm cười cười.

— tiểu mỹ nhân, ngươi sai lầm rồi, lão nương không có gì thiên hạ đại nghĩa, này đó đều là ta kia hỗn đản nam nhân muốn làm đi ra .

Tiểu Ngọc đợi không được nàng trả lời, thảm đạm cười cười, xoay người liền muốn ly khai.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn đến tiểu mỹ nhân bởi vì bi thống cùng buồn rầu mà lược hiển tiều tụy, lại vẫn đang xinh đẹp động lòng người mặt, đau lòng không được, lại không tiện nói cái gì, nàng là người ngoài cuộc khuyên giải cũng khuyên giải không đến, chỉ có thể mong đợi chính nàng suy nghĩ cẩn thận.

Cuối cùng nàng chính là khuyên giải an ủi một câu, "Đừng băn khoăn nhiều lắm, ngươi phải biết rằng, trên đời này nhất vất vả chuyện chớ quá cho tương tư cùng báo thù."

Tiểu Ngọc thản nhiên nói: "Trên đời này nhất vất vả chuyện chớ quá cho tương tư cùng báo thù, mà vận mệnh lại sớm nhất định muốn cho ta tại đây hai cái vũng bùn bên trong không thấy thiên nhật."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn của nàng cái kia bóng dáng, thân mình bỗng nhiên bị nhân ôm tiến trong lòng.

Nàng thả lỏng thân mình dựa vào Dương Tiễn, cười nói: "Như thế nào, Tiểu Huy không có đi tìm ngươi sao?"

"Ân." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên đáp: "Hắn nước mắt lưng tròng chạy tới tìm ta, Hao Thiên Khuyển đậu hắn vài cái, hiện tại ngoạn chính hoan."

"Thốn Tâm."

"Ân, chuyện gì?"

"... Dương Tiễn muốn nhanh hơn kế hoạch, mau chóng đem sự tình giải quyết."

"Ân?" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói: "Như thế nào như vậy đột nhiên?"

"Ta không nghĩ đợi lát nữa , ta... Ta nghĩ mau chóng đem Tam muội cứu ra."

"Nhưng là, hiện tại Trầm Hương còn không được, hắn còn thiếu chút nữa."

"Đúng vậy, hắn còn thiếu chút nữa, lại luôn kém như vậy một chút." Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng châm chọc , trong thanh âm hơi hơi dẫn theo chút thất vọng cùng phẫn nộ: "Nhất định là luyện công khi tổng không sai biệt lắm, không sai biệt lắm. Đến thời điểm mấu chốt, liền thiếu chút nữa, thiếu chút nữa!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày đầu, nói: "Ngươi cũng đem hắn làm cho quá mau ."

Dương Tiễn thở dài, chậm rãi nói: "Ta có thể không buộc hắn sao? Trầm Hương, hắn rất không nghe lời , bị lão hồ li đem sự thống lên trời đình, ta cũng hộ hắn không được, chỉ có làm cho hắn trưởng thành đứng lên, chính mình bảo hộ chính mình, bảo hộ Tam muội."

"Chỉ bằng của hắn biểu hiện, ngươi cho là hắn hội hảo hảo dụng công? Lại lười, lại không chí khí, ta không buộc hắn, hắn đồng ý dụng công? Lưu Ngạn Xương, hắn căn bản chính là một cái yếu đuối vô năng phế vật, thực không hiểu Tam muội thấy thế nào được với hắn, ngươi xem hắn đem ta Dương Tiễn cháu ngoại trai làm thành bộ dáng gì nữa?

"Cư nhiên vì nhi nữ tình trường, cái gì cũng không quản, tự cố tự chạy đến Vạn Quật Sơn đi tìm Tiểu Ngọc. Phía trước tại Tịnh Đàn miếu, có Bảo Liên đăng, ngày thứ hai liền ngủ thẳng mặt trời lên cao, không chịu luyện công. Nhìn hắn về điểm này tiểu thông minh, muốn bái sư, nói cũng sẽ không nói, thiếu chút nữa đem con đường của mình phá hỏng . Ta nếu bất lưu những người đó mã, đem Nga Mi Sơn bốn phía cửa vào toàn bộ phá hỏng, nói không chừng ngày hôm sau hắn liền đi ra . Không kiên nhẫn tâm, không có tiến tới tâm, cứ như vậy cũng tưởng cứu Tam muội đi ra, hắn quả thực là tìm chết!"

Dương Tiễn càng nói càng khí, trên mặt tráo ba tầng hàn sương, Ngao Thốn Tâm vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp hoàn tại chính mình trước ngực cánh tay, ý bảo hắn thả lỏng.

Dương Tiễn dừng một chút, thanh âm chậm rãi bình tĩnh trở lại, tiếp tục nói: "Cho nên, ta chỉ có phụ giúp hắn, buộc hắn, làm cho hắn không đường thối lui."

Ngao Thốn Tâm do dự mà mở miệng, "Nhưng là dục tốc tắc bất đạt, hơn nữa Trầm Hương tính tình ngươi cũng biết , băng dày ba thước, cấp không đến."

Dương Tiễn trầm tư một lát, nói: "Mai Sơn các huynh đệ trước kia đều nói hắn giống ta, cho nên ta hiện tại cũng hy vọng hắn thật sự giống ta nhiều một chút, không cần cô phụ ta đối của hắn kỳ vọng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được phiên cái xem thường, "Có ngươi như vậy tự kỷ sao, vương bà bán qua mèo khen mèo dài đuôi."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, dùng cằm cọ cọ của nàng phát đỉnh, khẽ cười nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi cảm thấy ta không tốt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng dỗ Dương Huy ngữ khí, không chút để ý nói: "Được rồi được rồi, ngươi tuyệt nhất ."

"Kỳ thật muốn nói giống, cũng có chút giống ngươi, làm việc như vậy không kiêng nể gì." Dừng một chút, nàng vẫn là nhắc nhở nói: "Nhưng mà ngươi luôn luôn tính toán không bỏ sót, vừa ngoan vừa chuẩn. Hắn này, ai, thật sự là không đầu óc huyết khí chi dũng a. Cho nên, Dương Tiễn, này nhanh hơn kế hoạch chuyện, ngươi còn phải bàn bạc kỹ hơn."

Dương Tiễn ôm tay nàng nắm thật chặt, nói: "Nhưng là Dương Tiễn đã muốn không muốn đang đợi , trừ bỏ tưởng nhanh chút cứu ra Tam muội, Dương Tiễn cũng tưởng nhanh chút đem sự tình giải quyết, mau chóng... Mau chóng cho ngươi cùng Huy nhi xuất hiện trước mặt người khác."

Ngao Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, nháy mắt hiểu được, "Ngươi nghe được vừa mới Tiểu Ngọc trong lời nói ?"

"... Ân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười hỏi: "Ngươi chính là bởi vậy mà nhanh hơn kế hoạch?"

Dương Tiễn không có lập tức trả lời, nửa ngày mới nói: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, vị trí này ta phải lưu lại, thiên luật như trước, chuyện của ta còn không có hoàn thành. Chính là ủy khuất ngươi cùng Huy nhi, không thể đem ngươi nhóm bại lộ trước mặt người khác."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, trấn an nói: "Không quan hệ, làm ngươi phải làm chuyện, chúng ta từ từ sẽ đến, không vội."

Dương Tiễn lắc lắc đầu, cười khổ nói: "Huy nhi thân thể thần lực càng ngày càng ổn định, chỉ sợ hội trước tiên biến hóa, ta đã muốn bỏ lỡ của hắn sinh ra, không nghĩ lại bỏ qua khác. Hơn nữa... Thần tiên cũng không phải trường sinh bất lão, cùng thiên đồng thọ, chúng ta chính là sống lâu quá dài , vừa được nhìn không tới cuối, nhưng ta còn là sợ, sợ nó quá ngắn, chúng ta đã muốn bỏ lỡ ba trăm năm, ta đã muốn không nghĩ lại bỏ qua cái gì, ta nghĩ quý trọng cùng ngươi mỗi một giọt thời gian, tương lai ngày ta một phần một giây đều không muốn cùng ngươi bỏ qua..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nghe phía sau nam tử nói: "Vốn ta nghĩ đến ngươi... Đã nghĩ chờ sửa chữa thiên luật, hết thảy bụi bậm lạc định, ta, . Phải đi tìm ngươi..."

Nghe đến đó, Ngao Thốn Tâm hốc mắt nóng lên, bắt được Dương Tiễn thủ, chậm rãi xoay người lại. Nàng hai tay xoa Dương Tiễn mặt, kiên định nói: "Hảo, tương lai ngày, chúng ta một phần một giây đều không cần bỏ qua."

Dương Tiễn trên mặt lộ ra đạm cười, hơi nghiêng đi thân, dời trên mặt thủ, lạc môi hôn nhẹ của nàng phát, nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ nói: "Thốn Tâm, lúc này đây ngươi tuyệt đối không thể nuốt lời."

Trầm thấp yêu cầu truyền vào nhĩ, Ngao Thốn Tâm bản năng đáp lại: "... Hảo."

Dương Tiễn biết lần này nàng thật sự đáp ứng rồi chính mình, đốn thấy hạ xuống trong lòng đại thạch, bất an cảm xúc dần dần bằng phẳng, liễm hạ đan phượng tuấn mâu, đem trước mặt nhân lại ôm vào trong lòng.

Nhưng mà, hắn lại không nghĩ rằng lần này nuốt lời cũng Ngao Thốn Tâm, mà là chính hắn.

Kế tiếp, Dương Tiễn bề bộn nhiều việc bề bộn nhiều việc, bởi vì nhanh hơn kế hoạch, đúng sự tình không có bố cục chu toàn, liền tránh không được phát sinh phần đông ngoài ý muốn, mà băn khoăn không rảnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xuất phát từ lo lắng đối Dương Tiễn khuyên nhủ một hai, vẫn là cẩn thận một chút, đừng quá sốt ruột.

Nhưng Dương Tiễn đối nàng nói: "Không quan hệ, trước kia chính là muốn cho rèn luyện hắn, làm cho trưởng thành đứng lên bảo hộ Tam muội, ta là có thể an tâm đi tìm ngươi, cho nên mới buộc hắn đến hoàn thành này hết thảy, nhưng hiện tại ngươi đã muốn tại ta bên người , ta đương nhiên sẽ không toàn mong đợi cho hắn, hắn vẫn là không được , còn lại liền từ ta đến hoàn thành."

Nếu Dương Tiễn đều nói như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy rằng vẫn là có điểm lo lắng, nhưng là nguyện ý toàn tâm toàn ý là tin tưởng hắn.

Dương Tiễn việc không thấy được nhân, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng đi giúp hắn việc , Ngao Thốn Tâm không có việc gì, đứng ở Chân Quân thần điện, liền cùng con liên lạc cảm tình.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thân thiết phát hiện chính mình cho tới nay làm con phương thức không quá đối, đều đem con dưỡng thành thiếu tâm nhãn , vẫn là cái "Nhị hóa" thiếu tâm nhãn , tùy tiện tìm cá nhân đến đều có thể đem hắn bắt cóc.

"Đến, nhớ kỹ, trừ bỏ phụ thân, tiểu mẫu thân, không cho phép cùng người khác liếc mắt đưa tình, phi, không cho phép bán manh."

"Chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp thu..."

"Bán manh là cái gì? Chính là ngươi hiện tại này bộ dáng, không cho phép dùng ngập nước ánh mắt nhi nhìn ta, học cha ngươi cha kia lãnh khốc lợi hại đôi mắt nhỏ thần."

"Chiêm chiếp?"

"Sai lầm rồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm hai tay nắm bắt Dương Huy béo không ít khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, thoáng dùng sức nhất xả, thở phì phì mắng: "Không phải cổ miệng, là hướng cha ngươi cha như vậy, dùng ánh mắt giết chết ngươi a giết chết ngươi... ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm làm chính hoan, phía sau truyền đến một tiếng nam âm, "Tam công chúa, hảo hưng trí a."

Nàng nhìn lại, Ngao Bái lộ vẻ nhất quán yêu mỵ tươi cười nhìn bọn họ, trong tay phe phẩy cây quạt, nhất phái phong lưu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm toái toái niệm — dao cái gì dao đạt được cây quạt, ta nam nhân dao đẹp hơn ngươi hơn, âm thầm quyết định, chờ Dương Tiễn trở về, làm cho chuyên môn dao cấp chính mình xem.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: nhị ca xác thực đã muốn tại ngũ hảo trượng phu con đường này thượng bôn chạy, không đạp cứt chó không quay đầu lại.

╮(╯▽╰)╭ vốn có thể đúng giờ , nhưng là ** trừu hảo **, ta lại càng không thượng, nó vẫn nói của ta chương và tiết quá mức tương tự không thể phát biểu, cho nên lần này đã muộn một cái chung a.

Mộ hoa về trần, lần này không phải nãi lỗi a ( thật sự. . . )

 **75, Chương 69:**

Hiện tại không khí thực quỷ dị, thật sự thực quỷ dị, Hao Thiên Khuyển tại cúi đầu yên lặng bới không bát, đại khí cũng không dám suyễn, mắt lé nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Dương Huy tọa ở một bên, trước mặt làm ra vẻ một chén khoai tây bùn còn có nhất đại kiểm kê tâm, không coi ai ra gì làm nhiều việc cùng lúc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt ngồi ở chính mình vị trí thượng, như là không có nhìn đến bên cạnh ba đào mãnh liệt.

Dương Tiễn trước thu hồi chiếc đũa, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi trước hết mời."

Ngao Bái cũng thu hồi chiếc đũa, cười nói: "Không, cũng là ngươi trước."

"Nhưng thật ra Dương Tiễn tiếp đón không chu toàn ."

"Làm sao làm sao, Chân Quân nói đùa."

"Ba trăm năm trước, ngươi cứu Thốn Tâm một mạng, ba trăm năm qua, Thốn Tâm nàng cùng Huy nhi lại cho ngươi chiếu cố, này phân tình Dương Tiễn nhớ kỹ, Dương Tiễn ổn thỏa báo đáp."

"Ta cùng Tam công chúa luôn luôn giao hảo, về điểm này việc nhỏ không đáng nhắc đến, huống hồ ta giúp là Tam công chúa, cùng Chân Quân không quan hệ."

"Thốn Tâm là Dương Tiễn thê tử, chuyện của nàng chính là Dương Tiễn chuyện tình, làm sao có thể không quan hệ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lười nghe bọn hắn nói chuyện, chiếc đũa về phía trước duỗi ra, đem vừa mới kia khỏa bọn họ đồng thời coi trọng thịt hoàn giáp tiến chính mình trong bát, tức giận nói: "Được rồi, các ngươi có phiền hay không a."

Trong nháy mắt im lặng, thật lâu sau, vẫn là Dương Tiễn trước mở miệng, nhẹ giọng nói "Thất lễ ."

Ngao Bái cười cười, nói: "Làm sao."

Lại trong nháy mắt an tĩnh lại.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ăn trong chén thịt hoàn, không nghĩ quan tâm bọn họ, này thịt hoàn là chính nàng làm , khỏa khỏa đều cùng quyền đầu bình thường lớn nhỏ.

Ăn qua cơm chiều sau, Ngao Bái liền ly khai, Hao Thiên Khuyển ôm Dương Huy cũng không biết bảng đáp đi nơi nào .

Ngao Thốn Tâm đem này nọ thu thập hảo, giương mắt liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn ngồi ở ghế trên bên trong thẳng tắp nhìn nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Dương Tiễn đối nàng vươn tay, "Lại đây."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi qua đi, nắm lấy tay hắn, "Kế hoạch tiến hành thế nào ?"

"Không cần lo lắng." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên lên tiếng, hiển nhiên không muốn nhiều lời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, cũng không hỏi nhiều, hai người trong nháy mắt trầm mặc xuống dưới.

Nửa ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm châm chước mở miệng, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi mất hứng?"

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt tối sầm lại, cúi đầu lặng im không nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi thong thả tiến lên, trương cánh tay nhanh ôm Dương Tiễn thắt lưng, khuôn mặt dán tại rộng lớn trước ngực, nói: "Ngươi mất hứng, là vì Ngao Bái?"

"Ngao Bái này lòng người tư quá nặng, Dương Tiễn cũng xem không rõ hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, có cái gì mục đích."

"Mặc kệ nói như thế nào, Ngao Bái đối ta thủy chung có ân."

"Ân, Dương Tiễn hiểu được."

"Cho nên ngươi không nên suy nghĩ bậy bạ a."

Dương Tiễn hồi ôm lấy nàng, "Sẽ không, Dương Tiễn sẽ không miên man suy nghĩ, hơn nữa ngươi là của ta thê tử, ta tin tưởng ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay để ở hướng chính mình đè xuống trong ngực, chống lại cặp kia thâm thúy con ngươi đen, "Hiện tại ngươi không lo lắng ta không thích ngươi ?"

Dương Tiễn lại cười nói: "Không lo lắng ."

"Ngươi không sợ ta không cần ngươi cái gì ?"

"Không sợ ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, còn thật sự hỏi: "Thật sự? Vậy ngươi bây giờ còn có cái gì lo lắng sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nâng lên của nàng cằm, hôn hôn của nàng khóe môi, "Có."

"Cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, lãnh kỳ khuôn mặt hiện lên một chút phức tạp, lại khôi phục bình tĩnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đợi nửa ngày, không có đợi cho của hắn trả lời, vì thế khẽ cười nói: "Mặc kệ ngươi lo lắng cái gì, có một việc ngươi là tuyệt đối không cần lo lắng ."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng có điểm tiểu đắc ý bộ dáng, bàn tay dán tại của nàng cái gáy thượng nhẹ nhàng ma sát , buồn cười hỏi: "Ân? Chuyện gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cánh môi dạng khởi một chút cười, "Ngươi trên đỉnh đầu đội mũ, trước đừng động là cái gì hình thức, nhưng tóm lại sẽ không là lục sắc là được rồi."

"..."

Dương Tiễn mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển giá tường vân, nghênh diện mà đến là Hằng Nga tiên tử.

Hằng Nga tiên tử gọi ở hắn, nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta có việc tìm ngươi."

Dương Tiễn dừng lại cước bộ, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, "Chuyện gì?"

"Bách Hoa tiên tử chuyện tình, cùng ngươi có không quan hệ liên."

Dương Tiễn tuấn mâu rùng mình, đột nhiên hạ cảnh cáo: "Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng biết, này nọ khả ăn bậy, nhưng có chút nói cũng không thể nói lung tung, đặc biệt một ít không hề chứng cớ vu cáo."

Hằng Nga tiên tử nghe vậy, sắc mặt cứng đờ, có điểm xấu hổ nói: "Sự tình lần trước, là Thiên Bồng nguyên soái hiểu lầm, là Hằng Nga sai tin hắn nhân."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng một cái, không có đáp lời, chính là cúi đầu nói: "Dương Tiễn phụng Vương mẫu chi mệnh, có việc đi trước ly khai."

Hằng Nga tiên tử kinh ngạc hỏi: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi còn muốn nghe theo thiên đình an bài, tróc nã ngươi thân cháu ngoại trai sao?"

Dương Tiễn lại nhìn nàng một cái, thản nhiên trả lời: "Làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, nên theo lẽ công bằng công việc, không thể ôm có tư tâm."

Hằng Nga tiên tử không thể tin nhìn hắn, nói: "Dương Tiễn ngươi còn muốn làm Vương mẫu tay sai, làm mấy ngày nay để ý không tha, mai một lương tri chuyện tình sao?"

Dương Tiễn không khỏi lộ ra cười lạnh, nói: "Hằng Nga tiên tử nói đùa, lời này như thế tru tâm, Dương Tiễn không đảm đương nổi."

Hằng Nga tiên tử hoãn khẩu khí, thương hại nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, "Dương Tiễn, ta có thể hiểu được của ngươi cảm thụ, Tam công chúa chết đối với ngươi mà nói là rất lớn đả kích, nhưng ngươi không thể tiếp tục như vậy đi xuống, ta biết hiện tại ngươi sở làm hết thảy hết thảy, cũng không là ngươi thật tình."

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, nửa ngày không có phản ứng lại đây, chỉ nghe đến Hằng Nga tiên tử tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi không thể lại như vậy trốn tránh đi xuống, thỉnh làm hồi chân chính ngươi, cái kia đỉnh thiên lập địa, lòng mang đại nghĩa Dương Tiễn, cái kia chúng ta đều nhận thức Dương Tiễn, mà không phải hiện tại này lợi dục hôn tâm, tâm ngoan thủ lạt Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, ta tin tưởng cái kia giấu ở mọi người trong lòng, tình thâm ý trọng ..."

"Phốc ~ "

Một cái tiếng cười đánh gãy Hằng Nga tiên tử chưa xong lời nói, nàng ngẩn người, nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn sau lưng.

Vẫn đi theo Dương Tiễn sau lưng đảm đương bối cảnh Hao Thiên Khuyển che miệng buồn cười, khoát tay áo, "A, các ngươi tiếp tục tiếp tục, khi ta không tồn tại được."

Dương Tiễn nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển liếc mắt một cái, ngược lại đối vẻ mặt xấu hổ Hằng Nga tiên tử nói: "Hằng Nga tiên tử chỉ sợ nhìn lầm người , Dương Tiễn làm người hướng đến đều là vì tư lợi, giỏi về tâm kế, trừng mắt tất báo, nhưng mà là cái tiểu nhân mà thôi."

Hằng Nga tiên tử khẽ cắn môi dưới, trừng mắt nhìn cái kia cười loan thắt lưng Hao Thiên Khuyển liếc mắt một cái, ngẩng đầu nhìn phía trước Dương Tiễn, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta ngôn đã đến nước này, tự giải quyết cho tốt, sớm ngày tỉnh ngộ lại đây." Nói xong xoay người rời đi.

Dương Tiễn cũng không bất kể nàng, xoay người đối với Hao Thiên, khuyển bất đắc dĩ nói: "Cười đủ không?"

"Khụ khụ." Hao Thiên Khuyển mặt không chút thay đổi thẳng đứng dậy, nghiêm trang nói: "Còn không có."

"Kia như thế nào không cười ?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển khổ khuôn mặt, nhu nhu bụng, buồn thanh nói: "Nghẹn cười đến mức bụng đều đau ."

Dương Tiễn vội vàng đi thong thả bước đến Hao Thiên Khuyển trước mặt, đưa tay sẽ sờ thượng của hắn bụng.

Hao Thiên Khuyển cả kinh, liên tục lui về phía sau, "Ngươi làm sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhướng mày, "Ngươi không phải nói đau bụng sao? Ta cho ngươi thua điểm chân khí."

Hao Thiên Khuyển trực tiếp cự tuyệt, "Không cần."

Dương Tiễn cũng không có miễn cưỡng, hỏi: "Còn đau không?"

"Không đau ." Hao Thiên Khuyển lắc lắc đầu, ngược lại hỏi: "Còn có ngươi chừng nào thì nhận ra ta đến."

"Ngay từ đầu."

"Gạt người." Ngụy Hao Thiên Khuyển thực Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói: "Ta có như vậy đồ ăn sao? Ta vẫn đều chú ý ngươi, ngươi căn bản không có khai thiên mắt."

"Không cần mở."

"Vì sao?"

"Về sau vô luận ngươi biến thành ai, ta đều có thể nhận ra đến." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên tiếp tục nói: "Từ nay về sau, ta tuyệt không hội nhận sai ngươi."

"... Dương Tiễn "

"Ân?"

Ngụy Hao Thiên Khuyển thực Ngao Thốn Tâm rút trừu khóe miệng, "Nói đã nói, ngươi không cần nắm tay của ta được không?"

Dương Tiễn không có buông ra, lôi kéo tay nàng, giá tường vân tiếp tục rời đi, "Ngươi như thế nào biến thành Hao Thiên Khuyển?"

"Ta muốn nhìn một chút tiểu cô con dài cái dạng gì, ta làm cho Hao Thiên Khuyển chiếu cố Tiểu Huy." Ngụy Hao Thiên Khuyển thực Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường nói: "Còn có, ngươi sẽ không có thể trước buông thủ sao? Đối với Hao Thiên Khuyển này phó... Dung mạo, ngươi còn hạ thủ được?"

Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt nói: "Không quan hệ, Dương Tiễn đều không ngại."

Ngụy Hao Thiên Khuyển thực Ngao Thốn Tâm câu môi cười cười, lại có vài phần cứng ngắc, ôn nhu nói: "Thì ra ngươi thích như vậy , khẩu vị thực đặc biệt."

Dương Tiễn không uấn không hỏa nhìn nàng một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi lớn lên trông thế nào đều không cần nhanh, chỉ cần là ngươi, ta đều thích."

"Dương Tiễn, kỳ thật ngươi nói tình nói không sai, nhưng vẫn là còn chờ cải tiến, giống vừa mới câu kia 'Về sau vô luận ngươi biến thành ai, ta đều có thể nhận ra đến, từ nay về sau, ta tuyệt không hội nhận sai ngươi', có thể nói rất tốt nghe điểm."

"... Như thế nào dễ nghe."

"Khụ khụ, như vậy." Ngụy Hao Thiên Khuyển thực Ngao Thốn Tâm lôi kéo tay hắn phóng tới chính mình ngực, tình thâm chân thành nói: "Vô luận ngươi biến thành cái gì, cho dù là a miêu a cẩu, ta đều có thể liếc mắt một cái đem ngươi nhận ra đến, sau đó yêu thượng ngươi, bởi vì tại trên đời này, ta nhất không có khả năng nhận sai nhân chính là ngươi."

"... Thốn Tâm."

"Ân?"

"... Ngươi vẫn là biến trở về thì ra bộ dáng hảo."

Ngụy Hao Thiên Khuyển thực Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất mắt trợn trắng, miệng không ngừng toái toái niệm: "Thật là, ta biết nam nhân lời ngon tiếng ngọt không tin được, nhưng ngươi cũng không cần nhanh như vậy bại lộ đi ra, nói cho ta biết chân tướng tàn khốc."

"A." Dương Tiễn cận là cười mà không đáp, nắm chặt tay nàng.

Tễ đang ở trong mây, cảnh sắc chung quanh nhất nhất xẹt qua trước mắt.

Cho tới nay, hắn đều nương trăng rằm tưởng niệm thơ ấu gia, tưởng niệm chính mình mẫu thân, tưởng niệm từng từng, tại dưới ánh trăng chiếu rọi xuống, hắn có thể thật sâu nhất thiết cảm nhận được kia tốt đẹp nhớ lại, kia ánh trăng có bao nhiêu trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, của hắn tâm còn có nhiều cô đơn.

Mà hiện tại, chỉ cần trong tay nắm này nhân tại hắn bên người là tốt rồi, hắn đã muốn không cần lại quay đầu ngóng nhìn đi qua.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cám ơn TS ném một chỗ lôi O(∩_∩)O~

Ta thực không ngược, nữ chủ cái kia tra, thật sự ngược không đứng dậy ( gật đầu: thật sự thật sự... )

Cuối cùng xem như cấp nhị ca tẩy bạch đi, mọi người đều nói nhị ca trăng rằm, thích Hằng Nga là vì luyến mẫu a ╮(╯▽╰)╭( mới trước đây Dao Cơ thường xuyên cho hắn giảng Hằng Nga tiên tử chuyện xưa )

 **76, Chương 70:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở thụ trên đỉnh nhìn hư mê ảo cảnh hình ảnh, Dương Tiễn đứng ở nàng bên cạnh, cùng hắn chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm ảo cảnh bên trong hình ảnh bất đồng, nàng còn phân phân thần có vẻ chú ý là phía dưới kia nhóm người mã. . . .

Phía dưới đứng , trừ bỏ Ngao Xuân, Tiểu Ngọc, Trư Bát Giới, Na Tra, hồng con, Ngưu Ma Vương, còn có các thức tiểu yêu nhất đống lớn, trong đó một cái lại Ngao Thốn Tâm tương đương quen thuộc nhân — của nàng đồ đệ Đinh Hương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thoáng nhìn Đinh Hương một chốc, nội tâm ngay tại hò hét — nha , ngươi là như thế nào hỗn vào được.

Cùng các nhân chú ý Lưu Trầm Hương có thể hay không buông tha cho chính mình, đi ra hư mê ảo cảnh bất đồng, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy hứng thú vẫn là phía dưới tứ giác luyến, không, phải nói là phía dưới hai tràng tình cảm lưu luyến.

Đinh Hương gắt gao kháp Ngao Xuân mới cánh tay, Ngao Xuân đau hé ra mặt vặn vẹo không được, thẳng đến hình ảnh bên trong xuất hiện phụ nhân hình tượng Tiểu Ngọc, Đinh Hương mới thoáng buông ra kháp Ngao Xuân ngón tay, thở dài: "May mắn cái kia tiểu bạch kiểm có người trong lòng , bằng không ta thật muốn gả cho hắn ."

Ngao Xuân nghe được Đinh Hương trong lời nói cao hứng hỏng rồi, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được biện giải nói: "Trầm Hương mới không phải tiểu bạch kiểm."

Đinh Hương còn không có thu hồi ngón tay lại dùng lực nhất kháp, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mở miệng: "Dong dài, ta nói hắn là hắn chính là, ngươi có phải hay không không đồng ý."

Ngao Xuân bị nàng như vậy nhất kháp, đau đến đổ hấp nhất mồm to khí, vẫn là kiên trì nói: "Trầm Hương là của ta huynh đệ, cũng không thể nói như vậy hắn."

Đinh Hương "Hừ" một tiếng, nói: "Sư phó của ta nói 'Vì huynh đệ hai lặc sáp đao, vì nữ nhân sáp huynh đệ hai đao', ngươi hiện tại muốn yết can khởi nghĩa, tạo phản là đi?"

Ngao Xuân nghe được trợn mắt há hốc mồm, lẩm bẩm nói "Nào có như vậy sư phó a, so với sư phó của ta còn không dựa vào phổ." Tay hắn chỉ run run chỉ hướng đối diện đứng Trư Bát Giới.

Đinh Hương liếc Trư Bát Giới liếc mắt một cái, tức giận nói: "Đừng bắt ngươi sư phó cùng ta so với, sư phó của ta quả thực tiên nữ hạ phàm, so với hắn xinh đẹp hơn." — cùng ta bộ dạng không sai biệt lắm một cái dạng, có thể không xinh đẹp sao?

"Sư phó của ta lâm chung, phi, trước khi đi nói cho ta biết, trăm ngàn đừng tìm tiểu bạch kiểm, tiểu bạch kiểm không đáng tin." Dừng một chút, Đinh Hương trừng mắt nhìn tinh, tiếp tục nói: "Ta sợ vi phạm sư phó ý nguyện, nhưng là ta thật không biết tiểu bạch kiểm định nghĩa là cái gì, đã nghĩ bắt ngươi cùng cái kia Lưu Trầm Hương có vẻ nhìn xem, hoặc là ngươi là, hoặc là hắn là, ngươi đã nói hắn không phải, nhỏ như vậy mặt trắng chính là..."

"Ân, tiểu bạch kiểm hắn." Không đợi Đinh Hương cái kia "Ngươi" tự nói ra khẩu, Ngao Xuân lập tức đánh gãy lời của nàng, nghiêm trang nói: "Ta đã sớm nói cho qua hắn , nam nhân sẽ ăn khổ trung khổ mới là nhân thượng nhân, bằng không sẽ bị cho rằng tiểu bạch kiểm, khả hắn chính là không nghe."

"Ừ, ngoan." Đinh Hương đưa tay sờ sờ đầu của hắn, cười tủm tỉm nói: "Có thể lập gia đình , chờ ta tìm về sư phó, liền mang ngươi về nhà bái đường a."

"..."

Cùng bên cạnh cười đùa bất đồng, Tiểu Ngọc hàm chứa nước mắt, ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn phía trên hình ảnh, làm nhìn đến Lưu Trầm Hương buông tha cho chính mình, của nàng nước mắt tuôn rơi lưu lại, xoay người chậm rãi rời đi. . . . .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Tiểu Ngọc cực kỳ bi thương xoay người rời đi, vội vàng đối bên cạnh Dương Tiễn nói: "Ta đuổi theo đi xem, sau đó trở về."

— tiểu mỹ nhân, trăm ngàn đừng thương tâm a, tiểu bạch kiểm không đáng tin cậy, không bằng theo ta về nhà đi, làm nhà của ta con dâu nuôi từ bé như thế nào? Nếu không làm cho nhà của ta con làm của ngươi đồng dưỡng phu?

— nếu không nữa thì ta thu, ta không ngại ! Đương nhiên, nhà của ta nam nhân khả năng sẽ có điểm để ý.

Tiểu Ngọc làm ra cuối cùng lựa chọn, buông tha cho báo thù, cũng buông tha cho Lưu Trầm Hương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng kiến thức một phen tiểu mỹ nhân lê hoa rơi lệ, cảm thấy mỹ mãn trở về tìm Dương Tiễn.

Liền thấy mọi người vây công nhà nàng nam nhân, không đơn giản là vừa mới đám kia nhân mã, còn có thác tháp thiên vương Lý Tĩnh dẫn dắt chúng thiên binh thiên tướng, Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng na khởi cẩu xương cốt — theo Hao Thiên Khuyển trong tay thưởng đến, vọt vào vòng vây.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất động thanh sắc che ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt, nhìn trước mắt mọi người, tự hỏi như thế nào toàn thân trở ra.

"Tấc..." Dương Tiễn nhanh tay lẹ mắt đem nàng kéo hướng chính mình phía sau, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi hồi tới làm gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn đang suy nghĩ sự tình, không có trả lời của hắn nói.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng không mở miệng, không khỏi nhướng mày, chỉ phải nghiêng người che chở nàng, mở miệng hỏi nói: "Thác tháp thiên vương đây là ý gì?"

Thác tháp thiên vương Lý Tĩnh quát: "Dương Tiễn ngươi cũng biết tội?"

Dương Tiễn không khỏi cười lạnh nói: "Dương Tiễn có tội gì?"

Thác tháp thiên vương Lý Tĩnh trầm giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn ám trợ Ngưu Ma Vương nhốt Bách Hoa tiên tử, bây giờ còn không thừa nhận?"

Dương Tiễn nói: "Dương Tiễn chính là phụng Vương mẫu chi mệnh tróc nã Lưu Trầm Hương, thác tháp thiên vương lời này nói được thật sự khiếm thỏa."

"Oa." Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng hô một tiếng, thu hồi che ở Dương Tiễn vai trái thủ, "Đau..."

Dương Tiễn vốn đang tưởng nói cái gì nữa, hiện tại đều cố không hơn, hắn thật cẩn thận nắm tay nàng, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm kia một mảnh phiếm hồng mu bàn tay.

Ngao Thốn Tâm muốn thu hồi thủ, nhưng là Dương Tiễn chết nắm không để, nàng chỉ có thể nha nha nói: "Ta không sao."

Dương Tiễn chau mày, trong ánh mắt mang theo rất lớn thống khổ, lấy tay chỉ nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn bốn phía lôi đổ một mảnh mọi người, khóe miệng hung hăng rút trừu — Dương Tiễn ngươi liền không thể nhìn một chút cảnh tượng sao? Cho dù ngươi không nhìn xem cảnh tượng cũng phải nhìn xem ta hình tượng a, ta hiện tại đỉnh Hao Thiên Khuyển xác tử, thực không thích hợp nói chuyện yêu đương.

— cái kia Lưu Trầm Hương là đi, đem miệng khép lại được không? Cái kia Ngao Xuân là đi, của ngươi con mắt sẽ điệu đi ra ! Cái kia Trư Bát Giới là đi, của ngươi song cằm sẽ bóc ra ! Cái kia ai ai ai, ngươi ngươi ngươi...

"Được rồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ thấp giọng nói, dùng sức rút về thủ.

Dương Tiễn thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Còn đau?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm liên tục lắc đầu, nói: "Không đau không đau." — được rồi được rồi, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm sao? Trận này cảnh đã muốn hảo quỷ dị , đàm tình chúng ta trở về lại từ từ nói chuyện được không, trước giải quyết khác sự tình được không?

Dương Tiễn cuối cùng không hề xem nàng, hắn quay đầu nhìn phía cái kia vừa mới đánh lén tiểu yêu, tuấn lệ vẻ mặt làm người ta run như cầy sấy, "Là ngươi động thủ?"

Kia chỉ tiểu yêu nuốt nuốt nước miếng, chẳng những hai chân đẩu a đẩu , thanh âm cũng là run run mở miệng: "Là ta, nhưng ta... A..."

Hắn nói còn chưa nói hoàn, Dương Tiễn vung thủ, đem hắn đánh bay đi ra ngoài, liên quan đánh bay đứng ở hắn phía sau mấy chỉ tiểu yêu, sau đó hộc huyết ngất đi.

Dương Tiễn thản nhiên liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lạnh lùng phun ra hai chữ: "Muốn chết."

Dương Tiễn này vừa động thủ, mọi người cũng phục hồi tinh thần lại, sao lập nghiệp hỏa liền hướng hắn công lại đây.

Bên kia Dương Tiễn đánh cho kịch liệt, lấy nhất địch trăm, bên này Ngao Thốn Tâm đổ thoải mái thật sự, chỉ có chút không lâu mắt tiểu lâu lâu công lại đây, cái khác, có thể là bởi vì kiến thức vừa mới kia quỷ dị tình cảnh, cũng không lại đây tìm nàng phiền toái.

— Ngao Thốn Tâm thề với trời, nàng có thể chứng minh, bọn họ không đến tìm nàng phiền toái cũng không phải sợ Dương Tiễn, chỉ là sợ lây bệnh thượng cái gì quái bệnh.

"Uy ." Đinh Hương không biết khi nào thì cọ lại đây, tại nàng bên tai nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ta nghe Ngao Xuân nói ngươi là 'Hao Thiên Khuyển' ?"

Đinh Hương thấy nàng không quan tâm chính mình, liên tục truy vấn, "Cái kia là cái gì Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn là đi? Ta thấy được các ngươi quan hệ có điểm kỳ quái? Nghe nói hắn khả si tình là đi? Của hắn thê tử là bộ dáng gì nữa ? Của hắn thê tử xinh đẹp sao..."

"Ôi chao?" Đinh Hương cau cái mũi, dùng sức ngửi ngửi, kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi trên người có sư phó của ta hương vị a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tùy tay chụp phi một cái dựa vào tới được tiểu yêu, đầu đầy hắc tuyến: "Ngươi là cầm tinh con chó a?"

Vừa bỏ ra Đinh Hương, Dương Tiễn trở về đến bên người nàng, tay phải duỗi ra, huyễn hóa ra tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, về phía trước nhất hoa, sau đó một tay nhắc tới nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Chúng ta đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi theo Dương Tiễn phía sau, chưa từ bỏ ý định toái toái niệm, "Ngươi còn nói không thèm để ý của ta bộ dáng, ngươi xem, ngươi vừa mới sát ra vòng vây thời điểm, ngươi thế nhưng dẫn theo ta đi, này tại trước kia, ngươi lại đại khó khăn đều phải ôm ta đi , nếu không chính là nắm cả của ta thắt lưng."

Dương Tiễn lôi kéo tay nàng về phía trước đi, thản nhiên đáp: "Dương Tiễn tay phải cầm tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích."

"Cho dù tay phải không cầm tam bén nhọn hai nhận kích, ngươi cũng là tính dẫn theo của ta đúng không?"

"Ân."

"A?" Ngao Thốn Tâm che ngực, làm bộ như thương tâm muốn chết trạng, "Ngươi thế nhưng còn đồng ý, quả nhiên mọi người đều nói nam nhân không phải thứ tốt, phía trước một giây làm ngươi là bảo, sau một giây làm ngươi là thảo."

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, nói: "Ngươi không thích như vậy, ta có thể vẫn làm ngươi là thảo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ cắn môi, chỉ vào hắn thở phì phì mắng: "Ta thật sự là đáng thương , ngươi này không lương tâm , tân hoan còn không tìm được, cũ yêu mà bắt đầu ghét bỏ ."

Dương Tiễn không uấn không hỏa, từ hắn phát tác tính tình, thản nhiên nói: "Ân, đừng tức giận, tại ta không tìm được cũ yêu phía trước, ngươi vẫn là tân hoan."

"Hừ hừ." Ngao Thốn Tâm bĩu môi, không hề cùng hắn so đo, ngược lại nói lên vừa mới chuyện tình: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi vừa mới thái độ khó tránh khỏi sẽ khiến cho người khác hoài nghi."

"Vô phương." Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta này hành động chính là quấy rầy bọn họ tư duy, sau lại ta cũng không làm gì khác người chuyện tình, bọn họ sẽ không đoán được của ngươi, cho dù đoán được ngươi không phải Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không phương, chỉ cần bọn họ đoán không cho phép là ai là đến nơi."

"... Có ngươi như vậy quấy rầy sao? Ta còn đỉnh Hao Thiên Khuyển xác a, vừa mới hù chết nhất đại phiến ."

"Ngươi không phải muốn ta chứng minh, ta cũng không thèm để ý của ngươi bên ngoài sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hổn hển hô to, "Cũng không cho ngươi như vậy chứng minh a."

Hai người đang nói chuyện, bỗng nhiên một trận tiếng tỳ bà từ tiền phương truyền tới.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh, kinh ngạc nói: "Đây là..."

"Là Ma Lễ Hồng ngọc bích tỳ bà, Tứ Đại Thiên Vương đến đây." Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi, trầm giọng nói: "Vương mẫu đây là muốn giết ta diệt khẩu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, lập tức hỏi: "Bảo Liên đăng mang đến sao?"

"Tiểu Ngọc huyết đã muốn dùng xong rồi, Bảo Liên đăng mang đến cũng không có biện pháp sử dụng." Dương Tiễn tuấn mâu rùng mình, vội vàng mở miệng, "Ngươi đi trước, ta kéo bọn họ."

"Không còn kịp rồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu, lập tức theo khoan trưởng cổ tay áo bên trong xuất ra cái bình ngọc nhỏ, nói: "Dùng này, ta vừa mới tìm Tiểu Ngọc khi, lấy một lọ huyết."

Lần này nàng không nên đi theo Dương Tiễn đi ra, chính là nhớ rõ có như vậy một sự kiện.

Hư mê ảo cảnh bức hoạ cuộn tròn sự kiện sau, Lý Tĩnh qua tới bắt Lưu Trầm Hương, sau đó liền lên trời đình tố giác Dương Tiễn ám trợ Ngưu Ma Vương nhốt Bách Hoa tiên tử, cũng xuất ra hư mê ảo cảnh làm chứng cớ.

Vương mẫu nương nương mắt thấy sự tình bại lộ, nàng trước thiết kế ổn định chúng thiên thần, lại lặng lẽ gọi Tứ Đại Thiên Vương Ma Lễ Thanh, Ma Lễ Hồng, Ma Lễ Hải, Ma Lễ Thọ, làm cho bọn họ tìm được Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển, cũng liền xử quyết.

Mà Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển bị Đinh Hương đánh tới nhân gian, bản thân bị trọng thương, vừa mệt vừa đói, mất đi pháp lực, chật vật không chịu nổi, cơ hồ đói chết. Đang ở cùng đường là lúc, Mai Sơn lão đại tới rồi cứu Nhị Lang Thần cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển, lại cũng bị Tứ Đại Thiên Vương đuổi giết.

Nàng biết Dương Tiễn năng lực có bao nhiêu đại, chỉ cần hắn không nghĩ, tam giới bên trong không có người có thể dễ dàng bị thương hắn, nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là — hắn không nghĩ.

Cho dù làm trói buộc cũng tốt, lần này nếu không theo tới, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ sợ hắn lại muốn làm tự ngược, khiến cho nửa chết nửa sống trở về.

— có bị thương nặng không phải trọng điểm, có bị thương nặng vừa muốn ta tới chiếu cố, cái này không tốt .

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn, nhất mắt trợn trắng, miệng cảnh cáo nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi lần này tuyệt đối không thể bị thương a, nếu ngươi vẫn là bị thương, ngươi sẽ chờ người khác khen ngươi đi."

Dương Tiễn nghe được nàng mang theo quan tâm lời nói, mặc dù biết hiện tại đúng là sinh tử tồn vong hết sức, cũng không cấm lộ ra đạm cười, hỏi: "Khoa cái gì?"

"Khen ngươi đỉnh đầu mũ thật là đẹp mắt, xanh tươi ướt át."

"..."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: O(∩_∩)O cám ơn: TS ném một chỗ lôi iyuanyuan ném một chỗ lôi

 **77, Chương 71:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự tọa không được, nàng tại thiên sảnh đi qua đi lại, trong lòng là bất ổn càn lo lắng.

Hao Thiên Khuyển ngồi xổm góc tường bên trong, Dương Huy ghé vào hắn trên đỉnh đầu, đen bóng mắt to ba ba nhìn chằm chằm Ngao Thốn Tâm, nho nhỏ đầu cũng theo nàng thân ảnh đổi tới đổi lui.

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhịn không được kêu lên: "Tam công chúa, Tam công chúa ngươi đừng vòng vo, ngồi xuống đi, chủ nhân như vậy lợi hại, không có việc gì ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khoát tay, chính muốn nói gì, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn bước vào thiên điện, vội vàng đón nhận đi, "Thế nào ?"

Dương Tiễn nhu nhu mày, thần sắc lược hiển mỏi mệt, "Ta dùng chân khí giúp nàng duy trì sinh mệnh, hiện tại đã mất đáng ngại."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gánh nặng trong lòng liền được giải khai, "Vậy là tốt rồi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển ở bên cạnh hét lên: "Ta đã nói chủ nhân như vậy lợi hại, tiểu hồ ly khẳng định không có việc gì ."

Dương Huy cũng cao hứng không được, theo Hao Thiên Khuyển đỉnh đầu bay đến Dương Tiễn trên vai, "Chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp..."

Dương Tiễn lấy tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ của hắn đầu qua, đạm cười nói: "Không được, nàng bị thương còn không có tỉnh lại, chính là tạm thời không có trở ngại, kế tiếp một đoạn thời gian còn muốn cẩn thận điều dưỡng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn sắc mặt tái nhợt, thần sắc gian khó nén mỏi mệt, đưa tay ôm qua hắn trên vai Dương Huy, đem hắn giao cho Hao Thiên Khuyển, "Tiểu Huy đừng đánh nhiễu cha ngươi cha, ngươi cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển ngoạn một lát, ta mang ngươi phụ thân trở về phòng gian nghỉ ngơi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển thức thời tiếp nhận Dương Huy, "Ta sẽ chiếu cố tiểu chủ nhân , chủ nhân liền phiền toái Tam công chúa chiếu cố ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, nhéo nhéo Dương Huy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, "Đừng quá khi dễ Hao Thiên Khuyển a.

Một hồi đến phòng, Dương Tiễn vẫn □ thân ảnh liền nhịn không được rồi ngã xuống đến đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ minh mắt mau giúp đỡ hắn trở lại trên giường.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vì hắn cởi áo khoác, làm cho hắn nằm ở trên giường, "Ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Dương Tiễn nằm ở trên giường, sắc mặt tái nhợt lại hơi không cam lòng: "Hiện tại Trầm Hương đều như vậy , ta như thế nào có thể hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi."

"Ngươi đầu tiên là chống lại Tứ Đại Thiên Vương, vốn liền bị bị thương, sau đó lại mã bất đình đề chạy lên trời đình nghĩ cách cứu viện Ngọc đế Vương mẫu, trải qua qua một hồi đại chiến, vừa mới lại dùng chân khí vì Tiểu Ngọc chữa thương." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn kia trương tuấn nhan thượng tràn đầy mỏi mệt sắc, hiển là hao lực rất nhiều, không khỏi nội tâm lại là một trận run rẩy, "Chân khí hao tổn quá lớn, ngươi là thân thể thành thánh , chân khí suy thoái chỉ sợ cho ngươi thật không tốt chịu, bây giờ còn không chịu nghe của ta nói, hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, ngươi làm chính mình là thần bất thành, được rồi, cho dù là thần, cũng không có thể như vậy ép buộc."

"... Cho ngươi lo lắng ." Dương Tiễn dừng ở nàng, bên môi lại mang theo một chút cô đơn ý cười, "Ta không sao."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỏ qua một bên đầu, buồn thanh nói: "Không nghĩ cười sẽ không muốn cười, cười đến khó coi như vậy. . . ."

Hôm nay đã xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện.

Bàn đào sự kiện thượng, Thác Tháp Lý Thiên Vương cùng Na Tra "Áp" Lưu Trầm Hương đi vào Ngọc đế cùng Vương mẫu trước mặt, Ngọc đế làm cho Lưu Trầm Hương nói nói đặc xá hắn mẫu thân lý do.

Lưu Trầm Hương khẳng khái trần từ, Ngọc đế bị thuyết phục, đồng ý làm cho bọn họ một nhà ba người đoàn tụ.

Nhưng Vương mẫu không đồng ý, nàng cho rằng đặc xá Tam Thánh Mẫu sau, nếu lại có nhân động phàm tâm, sẽ không ưu việt trí , Lưu Trầm Hương hành vi thực tế là chút không đem thiên đình để vào mắt, thần tiên chức trách chính là tạo phúc tam giới, bỏ hẳn điệu chính mình trên người bất lương **, đây là định ra thần tiên không thể động phàm tâm thiên luật nguyên nhân.

Cuối cùng thiên đình vì tam giới trật tự cũng không thể thả Tam Thánh Mẫu.

Lưu Trầm Hương trong lòng giận dữ, hắn chống đỡ chặt dây tử, cầm trong tay búa, bổ về phía Ngọc đế cùng Vương mẫu.

Dương Tiễn đuổi đi Tứ Đại Thiên Vương sau, dẫn dắt Mai Sơn huynh đệ trở lại thiên đình, vừa vặn giải cứu đem Ngọc đế cùng Vương mẫu.

Thiên đình chúng thần đem đều gia nhập hỗn chiến, loạn thành hỗn loạn, Tiểu Ngọc tới rồi cứu trợ Lưu Trầm Hương mà bị thiên vương đâm trúng bị thương.

Vương mẫu bởi vậy một lần nữa tín nhiệm Dương Tiễn, lại ban cho hắn một cái Càn Khôn bát, làm cho hắn đem trấn tại hoa trên đỉnh núi, không có của nàng mệnh lệnh, ai cũng vô pháp lại tiếp cận Tam Thánh Mẫu.

Cuối cùng Na Tra bị phạt diện bích năm ngàn năm, Lưu Trầm Hương bị đầu nhập lò bát quái.

Dương Tiễn vốn muốn cho Thái Thượng Lão Quân lặng lẽ đem Lưu Trầm Hương buông tha, nhưng mà Lưu Trầm Hương lại nghĩ đến Tiểu Ngọc đã chết, nản lòng thoái chí hết sức, thế nhưng buông tha cho cứu mẹ ý tưởng.

Dương Tiễn một mạch dưới, tan hắn một thân tu vi, đem hắn ném thế gian.

Dương Tiễn nắm lấy tay nàng, mỏi mệt nhắm mắt lại, nửa ngày lại mở, hắn sắc mặt tiều tụy tịch liêu, từ từ nói: "... Thốn Tâm, ta không cam lòng a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hạ nhìn hắn trong mắt rất có mê mang sắc, trên mặt kiên cường nháy mắt tan rã, đồ lưu chết bình thường yên tĩnh cùng tái nhợt.

Nàng một tay hồi nắm hắn, tay kia thì nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve thượng kia trương hướng đến nghiêm túc lạnh như băng hai má, ôn nhu nói: "Ta vẫn rất tin một sự kiện, Dương Tiễn là trên đời này nhất kiên định một người, không có chuyện gì có thể đánh bại ngươi, cũng không có gì nhân có thể đánh vỡ của ngươi chấp niệm."

Dương Tiễn nhìn phía nàng nói: "Vì sao như thế rất tin."

"Bởi vì a." Ngao Thốn Tâm câu môi cười cười, "... Ngươi là Dương Tiễn."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt nhiễm thượng ý cười, "Bởi vì ta là Dương Tiễn."

"Đối, bởi vì ngươi là Dương Tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật đầu, sau đó xoay người tại Dương Tiễn môi thượng ấn tiếp theo hôn, nhẹ giọng chậm ngữ dỗ nói: "Ngoan, ngủ đi."

"Cùng nhau."

"... Hảo."

Nghiêng người nằm ở trên giường, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt ngủ mặt, ngay cả đang ngủ, mặt mày gian lộ vẻ vẻ buồn rầu, nàng nhịn không được đưa tay vuốt hắn nhíu chặt mày.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật cẩn thận rớt ra vây quanh chính mình thủ, chậm rãi bò lên thân đến, đổi hảo quần áo lại mang theo phía trước kia phó mặt nạ, khinh thủ khinh cước cách thuê phòng.

Nàng giá tường vân, tránh thoát thiên binh thiên tướng tầm mắt, hạ thế gian.

Trải qua vài ngày tra tìm, rốt cục tìm được rồi mất đi pháp lực Lưu Trầm Hương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quả thực muốn nhận thức không ra hắn, hắn quần áo tả tơi, rối bù, vẻ mặt chòm râu, cơ hồ thấy không rõ bổn tướng, đang ở hướng người đi đường ăn xin.

Lưu Trầm Hương loan thắt lưng, nọa nọa mở miệng nói: "Này vị đại ca, ta đã muốn vài ngày chưa ăn cơm , bố thí cái bánh bao."

"Tránh ra, thực xui." Nam tử một phen đẩy ra hắn, chán ghét đá bắt tay vào làm, hùng hùng hổ hổ tiêu sái mở.

Lưu Trầm Hương bị hắn đẩy, không có pháp lực hơn nữa vài ngày chưa ăn cơm thân thể, lắc lư vài cái, thiếu chút nữa ngã xuống đất thượng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mím môi, chậm rãi đi đến trước mặt hắn.

Lưu Trầm Hương không có ngẩng đầu, chỉ có thể nhìn đến xanh nhạt sắc làn váy, "Vị này phu nhân, thưởng khẩu cơm ăn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo cổ tay áo xuất ra một phen bạc vụn, thân đến trước mặt hắn.

Lưu Trầm Hương kinh ngạc nhìn trước mắt tinh tế trắng nõn thủ, lòng bàn tay nằm một phen màu bạc bạc vụn, tại ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi xuống, kia ngón tay càng hiển trong suốt ngọc thấu.

"Cám ơn tiểu thư." Lưu Trầm Hương giương mắt nhìn cái kia nữ tử liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng bàn tay tại quần áo thượng cọ cọ, đưa tay muốn tiếp nhận.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có cho hắn, nhẹ nhàng sườn thủ, bạc vụn liền theo tay nàng chưởng rơi xuống, toàn bộ điệu đến trên mặt đất .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn Lưu Trầm Hương ngốc lăng ánh mắt, thản nhiên nói: "Ai nha, thực ngượng ngùng, ta thủ run lên một chút."

Lưu Trầm Hương cúi đầu, thấp giọng nói: "Không quan hệ, nhân có thất thủ mã có thất đề, đây là nhân chi thường tình."

"Ngươi còn rất biết ăn nói ." Ngao Thốn Tâm che miệng khinh khẽ cười cười, "Nhưng ta cũng không phải là thất thủ , ta chỉ là nhìn đến ngươi đưa tay lại đây, không nghĩ cho ngươi bẩn thủ chạm vào ta mà thôi."

Lưu Trầm Hương trầm mặc nửa ngày, cúi đầu nói: "Cám ơn tiểu thư bố thí."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, nhẹ giọng nói: "Không khách khí."

Lưu Trầm Hương nghe vậy, ngồi □ tử, đem bạc vụn một đám nhặt lên đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nhặt vài cái sau, sau đó nhẹ nhàng na chân, đạp ở hắn đang muốn đưa tay nhặt một cái bạc vụn.

Lưu Trầm Hương ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng một cái, lại cúi đầu, nhặt cái khác , Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là thân chân đạp ở hắn.

Như thế vài lần sau, Lưu Trầm Hương đứng lên tử, xoay người được rồi cái lễ, nói: "Cám ơn tiểu thư bố thí." Sau đó yên lặng xoay người rời đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn suy sút bóng dáng, mở miệng nói: "Ta có một cố nhân con cùng Tiểu Huynh đệ bộ dạng rất giống."

Thấy hắn không có rời đi đình chỉ cước bộ, Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục nói: "Ta cùng vị kia cố nhân đã muốn nhiều năm không thấy , Tiểu Huynh đệ khả nhận thức nàng, nàng họ 'Dương', dương liễu 'Dương' ."

Lưu Trầm Hương cuối cùng dừng lại rời đi cước bộ, hắn nói: "Vị này phu nhân, ta chỉ là nhất người xin cơm , không biết của ngươi cái kia cố nhân."

"Phải không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm mấy không thể nghe thấy thở dài, "Ta còn nghĩ, nếu ngươi nhìn thấy ta cái kia cố nhân con, cũng không thể được giúp ta làm một chuyện, này đó bạc chính là của ngươi trả thù lao."

"Chuyện gì?"

"Ân, thế nào một ngày ngươi nhìn thấy hắn, liền giúp ta đem hắn đánh cho nửa chết nửa sống. Vốn ta nghĩ tự tay đánh, nhưng là ta không biết hắn ở đâu, cho nên chỉ có thể phiền toái Tiểu Huynh đệ ."

"... Vì sao muốn đánh hắn."

"Bởi vì hắn bội bạc, bất nhân bất nghĩa, bất trung bất hiếu." Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe môi hàm chứa tươi cười, ngữ khí ôn hòa hỏi, "Tiểu Huynh đệ ngươi nói có nên hay không đánh."

"... Nên đánh." Lưu Trầm Hương thì thào mở miệng, "Chính là rất nhiều chuyện chính hắn đều bất lực."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc đầu phủ nhận, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta biết trên đời này rất nhiều chuyện chúng ta đều không thể nề hà, nhưng là có chút nhân đối với có một số việc chưa từng nếm thử, đã nói bất lực, Tiểu Huynh đệ ngươi nói, này là loại người nào."

Lưu Trầm Hương trầm mặc không có mở miệng, nàng thản nhiên nói: "Đó là phế vật."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại hỏi: "Còn có chút nhân vĩnh viễn ninh không rõ, nghĩ đến chính mình thiên hạ vô địch, làm việc không kiêng nể gì, lại có những người này vĩnh viễn thành không được đại khí, nhất gặp được suy sụp, liền nản lòng thoái chí, nghĩ này không phải ta năng lực không đủ, chỉ là của ta địch nhân quá cường đại, ngươi nói này hai loại nhân gọi là gì?"

Lưu Trầm Hương vẫn là trầm mặc, Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục tiếp lời nói: "Nếu chỉ cần người trước, thì phải là không biết lượng sức, người sau chính là yếu đuối vô năng, thêm cùng một chỗ hai loại đều có, thì phải là lãng phí cơm, bất tử cũng vô dụng phế vật."

Lưu Trầm Hương xoay người đến xem nàng, ánh mắt mang theo không cam lòng hòa khí phẫn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nhìn của hắn ánh mắt, khó hiểu hỏi: "Kia cố nhân con a, ta theo chưa thấy qua, đều là tin vỉa hè, nếu Tiểu Huynh đệ nhận thức hắn, kia cũng không thể được nói cho ta biết, hắn không biết là thế nào loại."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có lại nhìn hắn, đợi thật lâu, hắn rốt cục mở miệng nói: "... Lãng phí cơm bất tử cũng vô dụng phế vật."

 **78, Chương 72:**

Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại Chân Quân thần điện, vốn nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn hẳn là còn không có tỉnh lại, lại theo Hao Thiên Khuyển trong lời nói biết được hắn sớm tỉnh, còn tại thiên điện bên trong chờ nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bước vào thiên điện khi còn đang suy nghĩ tìm cái gì lý do lừa dối Dương Tiễn — hạ phàm tìm Lưu Trầm Hương phiền toái chuyện tình, cho nên căn bản không lưu ý thiên điện bên trong chờ cũng không chỉ Dương Tiễn một người.

Nàng vừa nghĩ lý do, một bên nhẹ giọng kêu: "Dương Tiễn."

"Thốn Tâm."

Bỗng nhiên tiền phương chạy đi một chút thân ảnh, Ngao Thốn Tâm hoảng sợ, đuổi bước lên phía trước đỡ lấy nàng thân mình.

"Tứ đường tỷ!" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi như thế nào ở trong này?"

Ngao Thính Tâm hiển nhiên là vừa vừa đã khóc, hốc mắt hồng hồng , thanh âm có điểm khàn khàn, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi..." Nói còn chưa nói xuất khẩu, nàng đã muốn nghẹn ngào nói không ra lời .

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng mềm nhũn, cầm tay nàng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Tứ đường tỷ, ta tại."

Ngao Thính Tâm nghe vậy, phản nắm tay nàng, nước mắt tuôn rơi đi xuống điệu, "... Thốn Tâm, ngươi không có việc gì ."

Thủ bị nàng nắm có điểm đau, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không thèm để ý, ngữ khí như cũ nhẹ nhàng , "Ta không sao ."

Ngao Thính Tâm chảy lệ nhìn nàng, không ngừng gật đầu, "Ta... Ta biết ngươi... Nhưng ta đều không thể tin được... Ta... Ta chỉ tưởng tự mình lại đây xác nhận một chút... Xem liếc mắt một cái... Liền nhìn xem... Nhưng là ta sợ... Ta..."

Đối mặt nàng nói năng lộn xộn lời nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút hoảng thần, vô luận là từng trong trí nhớ Đông Hải tứ công chúa, vẫn là sau lại cùng nàng ở chung Ngao Thính Tâm, đều là hào phóng khéo một cái nữ tử.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng không bị nắm cái tay kia khinh vỗ nhẹ của nàng bả vai, vội vàng an ủi nàng, "Tứ đường tỷ, đừng khóc, đừng có gấp, ta không sao không có việc gì ..."

"Thốn Tâm..."

Bất an an ủi hoàn hảo chút, nghe được an ủi lời nói, Ngao Thính Tâm lệ lại giống hồng thủy bộc phát giống như, càng không thể vãn hồi, nàng nằm ở Ngao Thốn Tâm bả vai, nước mắt rất nhanh liền đem Ngao Thốn Tâm bả vai đều nhiễm ẩm ướt .

Dỗ ban ngày, Ngao Thính Tâm cuối cùng khôi phục bình thường, nàng dùng khăn tay lau khô khóe mắt nước mắt, cười nói: "Cho ngươi chế giễu , ta vốn tưởng giả , không nghĩ tới ngươi thật sự không có việc gì , ta biết ngươi tại Dương Tiễn nơi này, từ chối thật lâu, vẫn là quyết định qua đến xem ngươi, nhìn xem ngươi có phải hay không..." Nói tới đây, của nàng nước mắt vừa muốn lưu lại .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn quanh bốn phía phát hiện Dương Tiễn đã sớm ly khai, vì thế lôi kéo Ngao Thính Tâm thủ, cùng nàng ngồi vào bên cạnh chỗ ngồi bên trong, khó hiểu hỏi: "Tứ đường tỷ làm sao mà biết ta ở trong này, làm sao mà biết ta không chết... Ngô!"

Ngao Thính Tâm che của nàng miệng, không cho nàng tiếp tục nói tiếp, "Đừng nói nói vậy ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhu thuận trừng mắt nhìn tinh tỏ vẻ đã biết, Ngao Thính Tâm mới buông ra ôm miệng nàng ba thủ, "Ngao Bái, hắn liền là của ta Tam ca, ta năm đó nghĩ đến hắn... Không nghĩ tới, hắn thay đổi thân phận, việc này hắn nói cho ta biết .

Ngao Thính Tâm do dự một lát, tiếp tục nói: "Thốn Tâm, theo ta trở về đi, ngay cả thiên đình đã muốn lột trừ của ngươi phong hào, đem ngươi theo long cung hoàng tộc phổ thượng xoá tên, nhưng là... Năm đó mọi người đều nghĩ đến ngươi..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vội vàng hỏi: "Ngươi đem chuyện của ta nói cho phụ Vương mẫu hậu sao?"

"Không, còn không có, ta còn không có nói cho bọn họ." Ngao Thính Tâm đứng dậy, gấp giọng nói, "Như vậy vừa vặn, ta hiện tại liền mang ngươi trở về, bọn họ khẳng định cao hứng hỏng rồi."

"Không." Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, "Tứ đường tỷ, ta không thể với ngươi trở về."

"Vì sao."

"Ta không biết như thế nào cùng ngươi giải thích, nhưng hiện tại ta còn không thể ra hiện, bằng không Dương Tiễn Tư Pháp Thiên Thần..."

"Thốn Tâm!" Ngao Thính Tâm thất thanh kêu lên, "Ngươi cũng biết Dương Tiễn hắn ta đã làm gì, hắn hiện tại đã muốn không phải ngươi sở nhận thức Dương Tiễn , ngươi biết không? Hắn có bao nhiêu phát rồ, hắn thế nhưng đem..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, vội hỏi: "Tứ đường tỷ, ta biết, ta đều biết nói, hắn việc làm, ta đều biết nói, nhưng là..."

Ngao Thính Tâm kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi có biết , vậy ngươi còn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ, ngươi như vậy..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh gãy lời của nàng, nói "Tứ đường tỷ, ngươi đừng có gấp, hắn như vậy là có nguyên nhân , ngươi trước ngồi xuống, ngạo mạn chậm với ngươi nói."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhấp khẩu trà, nói: "Sự tình liền là như thế này, cho nên hiện tại Tư Pháp Thiên Thần cái kia vị trí, Dương Tiễn phải lưu trữ, ta còn không không thể ra hiện trước mặt người khác."

Ngao Thính Tâm còn tại khiếp sợ trung, hoảng hốt nói: "Không nghĩ tới, thì ra Dương Tiễn hắn, hắn thế nhưng giấu diếm như vậy nhanh..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, nói: "Nguyên bản hắn liền tính một mình gánh vác việc này."

"Khó trách a." Ngao Thính Tâm lẩm bẩm nói: "Khó trách Trầm Hương bọn họ tổng có thể theo trong tay hắn đào thoát, ta còn tưởng rằng hắn nhất thời sơ ý, xem thường Trầm Hương bọn họ, thì ra đây đều là hắn nhiều phiên thủ hạ lưu tình..."

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm buông chén trà, thản nhiên nói: "Cho nên tại đây hết thảy chấm dứt phía trước, ta cũng không có thể để cho người khác biết của ta tồn tại, để tránh chứa nhiều khúc chiết, đợi cho này hết thảy chấm dứt, ta tự nhiên hồi Tây Hải hướng phụ Vương mẫu hậu thỉnh tội, nhiều năm qua chưa từng tẫn hiếu, là Thốn Tâm không phải..."

Nhiều như vậy năm qua, Ngao Thốn Tâm đều nghĩ đến chỉ cần vượt qua như vậy một ngàn năm, cả đời này liền đã xong, cho nên chưa bao giờ từng nghĩ tới phải về Tây Hải, tẫn tử nữ hiếu nghĩa.

Hiện tại nàng nếu quyết định, mặc kệ tiếp theo thế thế nào, này nhất thế đều phải hảo hảo còn sống, như vậy này một phần thân tình, mặc kệ này hết thảy điểm xuất phát là cái gì, là nghĩa vụ vẫn là áy náy, là thật tâm hoặc là giả ý, nàng đều hẳn là không thẹn cho người khác.

Như thế nghĩ, Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Vô luận là Dương Tiễn kế hoạch, còn là chuyện của ta, đều thỉnh Tứ đường tỷ giữ bí mật."

Ngao Thính Tâm không nói gì, nửa ngày mới nói: "Ta khả nghĩ đến ngươi giữ bí mật, không đơn giản là vì thỉnh cầu của ngươi, cũng là vì này tam giới, nhưng là..."

Dừng một chút, Ngao Thính Tâm đưa ra yêu cầu, nói: "Nhưng là ngươi phải cùng ta trở về, cho dù không thể ra hiện trước mặt người khác, không thể hồi Tây Hải, ngươi cũng không thể cùng Dương Tiễn cùng một chỗ, ngươi trước cùng ta hồi Đông Hải."

"Vì sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, "Dương Tiễn chuyện tình, Tứ đường tỷ không phải đã muốn đã biết sao? Như thế nào còn muốn..."

Ngao Thính Tâm cầm tay nàng, khuyên giải nói: "Thốn Tâm, nghe Tứ đường tỷ trong lời nói, ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn cũng không thích hợp, các ngươi không nên cùng một chỗ..."

"Tứ đường tỷ..." — nha , đây là làm cái gì a, như thế nào giống diễn khổ tình kịch dường như.

Ngao Thính Tâm đánh gãy lời của nàng, tiếp tục nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngay cả Dương Tiễn lòng mang đại nghĩa, hắn là cái đại anh hùng, nhưng hắn cũng không phải một cái phu quân, ngươi không cần cùng hắn cùng một chỗ , theo ta trở về được không? Tứ tỷ cầu ngươi ..."

Nhìn Ngao Thính Tâm hồng hốc mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu đầy hắc tuyến, "Tứ tỷ, ngươi rốt cuộc sao lại thế này? Ta đều cùng Dương Tiễn cưu dây dưa triền một ngàn nhiều năm , ngươi hiện tại mới cùng ta nói, chúng ta không thích hợp."

"Ta..." Ngao Thính Tâm cắn răng nói: "Ta chính là theo kia một ngàn năm trung, phát hiện các ngươi không thích hợp, ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn cùng một chỗ, ta lo lắng, ta lo lắng..."

Dương Tiễn không biết khi nào thì đã trở lại, nhẹ giọng nói: "Tứ công chúa không cần lo lắng, Dương Tiễn hội hảo hảo chiếu cố Thốn Tâm, không bao giờ nữa sẽ làm nàng chịu một chút ít thương tổn."

Ngao Thính Tâm lắc đầu, châm chọc nói: "Ngươi dùng cái gì cam đoan, một ngàn nhiều năm trước ta đem Thốn Tâm giao cho trong tay của ngươi, ngươi là như thế nào chiếu cố của nàng, hiện tại ngươi cùng ta nói nàng chịu một chút ít thương tổn, ngươi làm cho ta như thế nào tin ngươi."

Dương Tiễn tuấn mâu định tại Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người, không có xem nàng, đối với của nàng nghi ngờ, cũng chỉ là thản nhiên nói: "Dương Tiễn sẽ không lại làm cho ba trăm năm trước chuyện tình lại phát sinh."

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết sẽ không..." Ngao Thính Tâm thất thanh thét to.

"Tứ đường tỷ!" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn nàng, khó có thể tưởng tượng nàng hội như thế kích động.

Dương Tiễn cũng dời tầm mắt, ngược lại nhìn về phía nàng.

"Thật có lỗi." Ngao Thính Tâm nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau lại mở to mắt, thần thái đã muốn khôi phục bình thường, nàng thấp giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta biết ngươi rất cường đại, nhưng ngươi phải biết rằng, rất nhiều chuyện cũng không phải cường đại là có thể , ngươi làm cho này tam giới việc làm, ta thực khiếp sợ, cũng thực cảm động ngươi sở trả giá hết thảy, đương nhiên ta cũng thực áy náy, chúng ta vẫn hiểu lầm ngươi, nhưng là, nhưng là cái đó và Thốn Tâm chuyện tình đều không quan hệ, các ngươi khả năng thật sự không thích hợp, ngươi buông tha Thốn Tâm đi, được không?"

"Không có khả năng, Ngao Thốn Tâm cả đời này, nàng đều chỉ có thể là Dương Tiễn nhân." Dương Tiễn lãnh hé ra mặt, nói bên trong đựng cảnh cáo cùng độc chiếm ý tứ hàm xúc, "Dương Tiễn cả đời này đều không có khả năng buông ra nàng."

Ngao Thính Tâm tiếp tục nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi không thể..."

"Uy uy ." Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ ra tiếng, "Các ngươi là không phải quên của ta tồn tại , đừng trước mặt của ta mặt, quang minh chính đại thảo luận như thế nào phân cách ta được không?"

Ngao Thính Tâm vội vàng nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi..."

"Ngừng." Ngao Thốn Tâm làm ra cái tạm dừng thủ thế, "Nghe ta trước tiên là nói về được không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, hai tay đi phía trước thân, dắt của hắn áo, đem của hắn thân mình kéo xuống dưới, sau đó tại của hắn môi thượng cắn một ngụm, "Ngươi đừng đem chủ yếu và thứ yếu điên đảo , ngươi cả đời này là người của ta, sau đó ta mới là người của ngươi, đã biết sao?"

Dương Tiễn gợi lên một chút cười yếu ớt, "Ân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa lòng gật gật đầu, cười nói: "Cái này ngoan , đi mang đứa nhỏ đi, nơi này ta thu phục."

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ mở miệng, "Thốn Tâm..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không kiên nhẫn khoát tay, "Dong dài, nữ nhân đang thương lượng đại sự, nam nhân không cần xen mồm."

"..."

Phái điệu Dương Tiễn, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngược lại mặt hướng vẻ mặt phức tạp Ngao Thính Tâm, cười cười, nói: "Chính như ngươi vừa mới nghe được , chúng ta có một cái đứa nhỏ, ba trăm năm trước còn có ."

"Hắn tên gọi là gì."

"Dương Huy."

"... Dương Huy." Ngao Thính Tâm câu môi cười cười, tươi cười mang theo khôn kể ưu sầu, "Ta chung quy đã muộn từng bước."

"Tứ đường tỷ." Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại nàng trước mặt, nắm lấy tay nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Ta không biết ngươi có cái gì ý tưởng, nhưng biết ngươi khẳng định là vì ta hảo, khả ta còn là tưởng với ngươi nói một sự kiện."

"... Nói cái gì?"

"Cả đời này, ta khả năng đều không thể buông cái kia nam nhân, này cũng không có nghĩa là ta nhiều thương hắn, đối hắn sâu đậm tình, nhưng ta hiện tại muốn , chỉ có hắn một người, ngươi hiểu chưa?"

Nàng nghĩ tới rất nhiều rất nhiều, nhiều như vậy qua lại, này thương tổn qua của nàng nhân, nàng đều nhớ kỹ, này nàng thương tổn qua nhân, nàng đều quên .

Trằn trọc luân hồi, nàng vẫn nghĩ đến chính mình có bao nhiêu rộng rãi, nhưng trên thực tế, chỉ có chính nàng chấp nhất cho qua lại, sống mơ mơ màng màng.

Đời đời kiếp kiếp xuống dưới, này nàng nhớ kỹ nhân, chỉ sợ sớm nhớ không nổi nàng đến, này nàng không nhớ kỹ , cũng bắt đầu chậm rãi quên đi nàng.

Mà hiện tại nàng chính là tưởng nắm một người thủ, tại chính mình lựa chọn trên đường, chậm rãi đi xuống đi, sau đó chờ đợi kế tiếp không biết đường.

— hoặc là, tiếp theo tràng sinh ly tử biệt.

 **79, Chương 73:**

"Tiểu Huy, ngoan ngoãn, kêu tứ dì. . ." Ngao Thính Tâm ôm Dương Huy, cầm trong tay một chuỗi kẹo hồ lô, nhẹ giọng dỗ nói.

"Chiêm chiếp thu!" Dương Huy mở to đen bóng lượng ánh mắt, trát cũng không trát nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt kẹo hồ lô.

"Thực ngoan." Ngao Thính Tâm cười hớ hớ sờ sờ của hắn tiểu đầu, đem kẹo hồ lô trung hướng hắn móng vuốt nhất cất.

Dương Huy cầm kẹo hồ lô một ngụm cắn hạ tam khỏa, đem cái miệng nhỏ nhắn cất phình , thật to ánh mắt cao hứng nheo lại đến, "Thu!"

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Dương Huy liền đem nhất chuỗi dài kẹo hồ lô ăn chỉ còn lại có một viên, hắn sờ sờ bụng nhỏ, nhảy xuống Ngao Thính Tâm đùi, lưu luyến bắt nó đưa cho vẫn nhìn trông mong nhìn của hắn Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Ngao ngao ~" Hao Thiên Khuyển hai mắt đẫm lệ lưng tròng nhìn Dương Huy, một ngụm cắn hạ kia khỏa kẹo hồ lô, cảm động nói không ra lời.

Dương Huy có điểm ngượng ngùng trừng mắt nhìn tinh — cuối cùng kia khỏa kẹo hồ lô hắn vụng trộm liếm một chút hạ, tiếp theo giây lại khôi phục thần thái, thập phần da mặt dày, không, là thập phần tự nhiên bay lên Hao Thiên Khuyển lưng, "Thu!"

"Ngao ngao ngao!" Hao Thiên Khuyển như là ăn thuốc kích thích dường như, cõng hắn chung quanh loạn xuyến.

Ngao Thính Tâm nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt mang theo nồng đậm ý cười, ngược lại đối bên cạnh Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Tiểu Huy kia tính tình cùng ngươi mới trước đây còn rất giống ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lộ ra một chút cười, lơ đễnh thở dài: "Phải không?"

"Ngao Thính Tâm gật gật đầu, trong tay khoa tay múa chân khoa tay múa chân, cười nói: "Ngươi còn nhỏ như vậy thời điểm, cũng yêu nhất ăn này ngọt ngấy nhân món điểm tâm ngọt,, ngươi mỗi khi ăn món điểm tâm ngọt thời điểm, ngươi sẽ cười đến ánh mắt đều nheo lại đến, thỏa mãn đắc tượng là được đến toàn bộ thế giới."

"Ngươi ngay cả ngủ cũng muốn hàm chứa món điểm tâm ngọt, chúng ta nói cho ngươi, như vậy đối răng nanh hội phá hư điệu, nhưng là ngươi luôn không nghe, nếu cấm ngươi ăn nhiều lắm, ngươi sẽ biết cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, nước mắt lưng tròng nhìn đến chúng ta mềm lòng." Ngao Thính Tâm hãy còn đắm chìm tại kia chút chuyện cũ trung, vẻ mặt có điểm hoảng hốt, lải nhải nhớ lại nói: "Chúng ta một lần một lần nuông chiều ngươi, thẳng đến sau lại của ngươi răng nanh thật sự phá hư rớt, chúng ta nghĩ cái này ngươi cũng biết giáo huấn đi, không nghĩ tới tại trai ngọc y sư cho ngươi chữa khỏi răng nanh, ngươi đối điểm tâm yêu thích lại vẫn là không có đổi, sau đó lại lần lượt đem răng nanh ăn phá hư, lại vẫn là học không đến này giáo huấn, ngươi nói ngươi có bao nhiêu bổn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giống như bất mãn biện giải nói: "Ta cái này gọi là chuyên nhất, theo mà một chung."

"Ngươi cái này gọi là cố chấp!" Ngao Thính Tâm thở dài nói: "Theo khi đó chúng ta chỉ biết tính tình của ngươi, cố chấp không được. Cho nên tại ngươi nói gả cho Dương Tiễn thời điểm, chúng ta không tán thành nhưng cũng thay đổi không được quyết định của ngươi, cũng biết ngươi hạ quyết định sau vô luận đã bị như thế nào thương tổn cũng không hội quay đầu, giống như năm đó."

"Nhưng ngươi cũng biết, chúng ta không tán thành, chính là sợ hãi ngươi qua bất hạnh phúc." Ngao Thính Tâm nói tới đây, trên mặt lộ vẻ ý cười, đáy mắt lại một mảnh ẩm ướt, nàng tiếp tục nói: "Cho nên tại biết được ngươi... Ta là như vậy hối hận, nếu là năm đó ta lại kiên trì một chút..."

"Tứ đường tỷ, đừng nói nữa. []." Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh gãy lời của nàng, ôn nhu nói: "Tứ đường tỷ, tuy rằng rất nhiều chuyện chúng ta không thể muốn như thế nào liền như thế nào, nhưng chúng ta tổng có thể chính mình quyết định muốn thế nào làm, cho nên ngươi không cần áy náy cái gì, cũng đừng quái Dương Tiễn năm đó không có chiếu cố hảo ta, bởi vì vô luận phát sinh chuyện gì, này đều là ta chính mình lựa chọn, sau này muốn đi như thế nào, cũng có thể là ta chính mình thừa nhận , không có ai nên vì ta quyết định của chính mình phụ trách nhiệm."

"Huống hồ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhún nhún vai, cười nói: "Ta năm đó lựa chọn, thế nào phân thanh cái gì đối cùng sai, hảo cùng phá hư, hiện tại không phải rất tốt sao, có thể ăn có thể uống, Dương Tiễn có thể nói đánh không chết tiểu cường, ta cùng hắn hỗn hơn, cũng biến thành đánh không chết nho nhỏ cường, nhiều ngưu!"

"A ~" Ngao Thính Tâm "Xì" cười, hơi bất mãn nói: "Được rồi, ngươi cũng chỉ hội giúp hắn nói chuyện , trách không được thế gian nhân tổng nói 'Gả đi ra ngoài nữ nhi, hắt đi ra ngoài nước' ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Ai nói ? Con người của ta thích nhất luận sự, giảng đều là cứng rắn đạo lý, giúp để ý không giúp thân."

"Cái gì cứng rắn đạo lý, nhuyễn đạo lý ta cũng không biết, ta chỉ biết là ngươi hiện tại đã muốn là Dương Tiễn người, ngay cả cùng ta hồi thang Đông Hải, đều ra sức khước từ, còn muốn kinh hắn phê chuẩn."

"Cái gì ta là Dương Tiễn nhân, hắn là người của ta." Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm lấy trên bàn chén trà, nhấp một ngụm nói: "Còn phê chuẩn cái gì, muốn phê cũng là ta phê, hiện tại ta gọi là hắn hướng đông, hắn không dám đi tây, ta gọi là hắn lui về phía sau, hắn không dám đi tới, hắn nếu làm cho ta mất hứng , hừ hừ, hưu hắn, làm cho hắn biến thành 'Khí phu' ."

"Nương tử đại nhân, ngươi kia không biết khi nào sẽ bị hưu vì 'Khí phu' đáng thương phu quân tưởng muốn hỏi ngươi, tối hôm qua hắn đưa cho ngươi đan dược ăn sao?"

"Khụ khụ..." Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt trướng đỏ bừng, lại không biết nói là xấu hổ vẫn là bị nước trà sặc ?

Dương Tiễn đi đến bên người nàng, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ của nàng lưng, lộ ra một tia bất đắc dĩ tươi cười, đối ngao nghe thầm nghĩ: "Làm cho tứ công chúa chê cười."

Ngao Thính Tâm không khi đó gian chú ý nàng, lo âu hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi: "Cái gì đan dược? Thân thể của ngươi không phải tốt lắm sao, vẫn là hồn thể lại ra vấn đề gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, đáp: "Không có việc gì nhi, đừng lo lắng, chính là Dương Tiễn kinh hãi thiếu quái, dù sao năm đó của ta hồn thể... Hắn lo lắng lại có năm đó vấn đề phát sinh, thường xuyên theo lão quân kia đào cái gì đan dược đưa cho ta, thực đem ta trở thành lò luyện đan ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Ngao Thính Tâm khinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khuyên giải nói: "Thốn Tâm, này cũng là vì tốt cho ngươi, ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn nghe Dương Tiễn trong lời nói a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, than thở nói: "Kỳ thật Dương Tiễn chính là cùng ta gặp lại kia đoạn ngắn thời gian mỗi ngày bức ta ăn đan dược cái gì, sau lại đã xảy ra chút rối rắm, hắn sẽ không cố thượng , nếu không Tứ đường tỷ ngươi lần trước lại đây nhắc tới, Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ không lại bức ta ăn cái gì đan dược, ăn nhiều như vậy, ta thân thể chịu không nổi, không cẩn thận tự bạo..."

"Thốn Tâm!"

"Thốn Tâm!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhu nhu lỗ tai, buông tay nói, "Được rồi được rồi, hay nói giỡn mà thôi thôi, không ra không nên cười a?"

Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn nàng một cái, ngược lại đối Ngao Thính Tâm thản nhiên nói: "Tứ công chúa, sắc trời đã tối muộn , Chân Quân thần điện thật sự đơn sơ, sẽ không lưu tứ công chúa qua đêm ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, nhìn phía ngoài cửa chẳng phân biệt được ban ngày hắc đêm Cửu Trọng Thiên, vì hắn trợn mắt nói nói dối kỹ thuật chào — ngươi ngưu!

Ngao Thính Tâm nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn sắc mặt, lại liếc Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, còn thật sự gật gật đầu, "Không nghĩ tới đã trễ thế này, Thốn Tâm, ta về trước Đông Hải , bằng không đêm lộ không dễ đi."

"..." Ngao Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt ngốc lăng nhìn nàng dáng vẻ ngàn vạn thân ảnh, yên lặng không nói gì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật cẩn thận nhìn mặt không chút thay đổi Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, đưa tay trạc trạc của hắn mặt, cười nói: "Như thế nào, mất hứng a? Được rồi, là ta nói sai nói , đừng bản khuôn mặt, tuy rằng ta không ngại băng sơn, mặt tê liệt cái gì, nhưng ngươi cũng không thể lãng phí này trương tuyệt đại tao nhã mặt a."

Dương Tiễn thở dài, lơ đễnh nói: "Ngươi lần trước không phải nói, ngươi xem trọng không phải một người bề ngoài, mà là một người nội tâm sao, ngươi hội yêu thượng ta, cũng không phải ta này khuôn mặt, mà là con người của ta, thân thể này bên trong linh hồn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự nghĩ không ra chính mình khi nào thì giảng qua như vậy buồn nôn trong lời nói, nàng vội ho một tiếng, nghiêm trang giải thích nói: "Huynh đệ, lại nói cho ngươi một cái cứng rắn đạo lý, trên đời này nhất không thể tin tưởng liền là nam nhân hứa hẹn cùng nữ nhân lời ngon tiếng ngọt, người trước là trong thời gian ngắn thật tình, người sau là thời gian dài giả ý."

Dương Tiễn câu môi lộ ra một chút cười yếu ớt, nhẹ giọng nói: "Chỉ cần là ngươi nói , ta sẽ tin."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hoạt kê không nói gì, hốt trên mặt nóng lên, xấu hổ phiết quá đi, thủ lại lén lút tham tới cái bàn hạ, cầm Dương Tiễn lòng bàn tay, dắt .

Không cảm giác của hắn hồi nắm, Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến xem hắn, Dương Tiễn Đan Phượng tuấn mâu chuyên chú nhìn nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đột cảm thấy hoảng hốt, gục đầu xuống, không khỏi ngầm bực — nha , làm cái gì a? Lão nương như thế nào khiến cho giống cái ngây thơ cô gái dường như.

"Ôi chao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy nhoáng lên một cái thần, chính mình không biết khi nào bị Dương Tiễn ôm lấy, ngồi ở của hắn trong lòng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ô mặt, vô lực than thở nói: "... Động tác muốn hay không nhanh như vậy a?"

Dương Tiễn không khỏi câu môi nhất sẩn, rớt ra nàng che khuôn mặt thủ, nhẹ nhàng nâng khởi của nàng cằm, đầu ngón tay khẽ vuốt kia non mềm môi, lạc môi khinh gọi: "Thốn Tâm."

"Ân..." Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp lại nháy mắt biến mất tại của hắn hôn trung, hai tay hoàn ở xốc vác thắt lưng, dần dần mềm hoá tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng.

Tứ phiến giao cánh môi tách ra, lẫn nhau chăm chú nhìn đối phương, đặc hơn tình ý không nên ngôn ngữ nhắn dùm, Dương Tiễn lặng lẽ tham nhập vạt áo trong vòng, lấy ra một khối dây thừng, lập tức vì nàng đội.

"Đây là cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm lấy ra cái kia màu vàng dây thừng — sẽ không là đính ước tín vật đi? Dương Tiễn ngươi thật sự thật sự... Rất có thưởng thức .

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu tế ngưng trên mặt nàng thấu đỏ bừng, khẽ cười nói: "Đây là dùng của ta tâm huyết làm , về sau ngươi có cái gì nguy hiểm ta đều có thể cảm giác đến, ta còn ở bên trong bỏ thêm khác hộ thân thuật, có cái gì pháp thuật thương tổn ngươi, nó sẽ vì ngươi ngăn cản nhất bộ phân, nhớ kỹ, vô luận phát sinh sự tình gì đều không cần hái xuống."

"Tiểu Huy đâu?"

"Hắn trong cơ thể có ngươi độ cho hắn ngàn năm pháp lực, ta không lo lắng, tương phản chính ngươi trong cơ thể chỉ có ba trăm năm tu vi..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Ngươi này lòng người tư thực trọng, chỉ sợ bảo hộ ta là giả, giám thị ta mới là thật ."

"Thì tính sao?" Dương Tiễn đưa tay đem của nàng khuôn mặt áp ở trái tim vị trí dựa vào , cúi đầu hôn của nàng phát, hoãn lại tới bên tai nói nhỏ: "Dù sao ngươi đã nói, ngươi là của ta, bất luận thể xác và tinh thần đều là của ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nương tựa Dương Tiễn, bất mãn nói: "Sai lầm rồi sai lầm rồi, là 'Ngươi là của ta, bất luận thể xác và tinh thần đều là của ta' ."

"Đối." Dương Tiễn khẽ vuốt của nàng sợi tóc, thản nhiên cười nói: "Ngươi là của ta, bất luận thể xác và tinh thần đều là của ta."

"Uy uy ..." Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục bất mãn nói: "Đều nói , đừng luôn nghĩ chiếm của ta tiện nghi a."

Dương Tiễn trầm tư một lát, như là tưởng không rõ, thành khẩn mà khó hiểu nói: "Tiện nghi của ngươi đều là của ta , vì sao còn cần chiếm a?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn đứng đắn mặt, "Dương Tiễn, mặt của ngươi da càng ngày càng dầy ."

"... Tẫn cho ngươi chân truyền."

 **80, Chương 74:**

Nói thật ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Dương Tiễn đưa của nàng "Đính ước tín vật", thật sự không có gì hay cảm.

Cái loại cảm giác này nói như thế nào đâu, tuy rằng kia dây thừng là đối mỗ ta người đến nói là cái cầu còn không được bảo mệnh phù, nhưng đối nàng mà nói — hỗn đản, này thấy thế nào như thế nào giống vòng cẩu vòng miêu dây thừng, còn cụ bị bảo mệnh, theo dõi, phòng lạc đường tam đại công năng,

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm lại càng phát hối hận — cái kia thời điểm chính mình như thế nào liền phát ra háo sắc, trong lòng nhộn nhạo nhộn nhạo, nhất thời quỷ che mắt, liền vô điều kiện tiếp nhận rồi đâu?

Loại này bất mãn tại Ngao Bái tới chơi trung đạt đến mức tận cùng.

"A nha nha!" Ngao Bái dày bán tựa vào ghế trên, một tay chống cằm, cười nói: "Tam công chúa, ngươi trên người là mang theo cái gì pháp bảo sao? Ta ngay cả của ngươi tu vi đều thấy không rõ ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hắc tuyến — được rồi, cái này nàng biết này dây thừng có thể hơn nữa một cái che giấu công năng .

Ngao Bái kiến nàng không nói, không chút để ý cười nói: "Cũng là, Tam công chúa thật sự là hảo phúc khí a, nói vậy Chân Quân cho ngươi an nguy hạ không ít công phu, hắn đối với ngươi nhưng thật ra tình thâm ý trọng, tại như vậy mấu chốt thời khắc, vẫn nhớ rõ phân tâm cho ngươi tính, thật sự là làm cho người ta rất hâm mộ a."

"Dương Tiễn a!" Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài một tiếng, quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, ngữ khí sâu kín nói: "... Không cần hâm mộ, ngươi thích, ta thấy được các ngươi đổ như là ông trời tác hợp cho, tặng cho ngươi, như thế nào?"

"Khụ khụ." Ngao Bái hư khụ hai tiếng, xua tay nói: "Ta còn là làm người cô đơn hảo, Tam công chúa ý tốt, nhà ngươi Chân Quân đại nhân, khụ, ta hưởng thụ không dậy nổi."

"Ta chỉ là đem này pháp bảo tặng cho ngươi." Ngao Thốn Tâm mang tại trên cổ màu vàng dây thừng, mở miệng nói: "Ngươi xem, này nhan sắc nhiều tao bao, nhiều thích hợp ngươi, có phải hay không cùng ngươi trời đất tạo nên một đôi?"

"..."

"Vừa mới ngươi nghĩ đến đâu đi sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc hướng Ngao Bái, mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Của ngươi tư tưởng thực xấu xa!"

"..." Ngao Bái nhìn nàng nửa ngày, lập tức không lắm để ý cười nói: "Tam công chúa nói đùa, của ta ý tứ nói đúng là, Chân Quân cho ngươi luyện chế pháp bảo, Ngao Bái tiêu thụ không dậy nổi."

"Nga..." Ngao Thốn Tâm kéo dài thanh âm ứng một câu, điểm điểm tỏ vẻ hiểu được, sẽ không nói nữa ngữ.

Ngao Bái cười cười, tiếp tục nói: "Xem ngươi kia pháp bảo, Chân Quân tiêu phí không ít tâm tư a."

"Hắn nói là dùng chính mình tâm huyết làm ."

"Chậc chậc!" Ngao Bái kinh ngạc nói: "Ta tu luyện mấy ngàn năm mới có tam giọt tâm huyết, ta khả quý giá rất, nhà ngươi Chân Quân thực bỏ được."

"Ôi chao?" Ngao Bái một tiếng sợ hãi than, đứng dậy đi đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, hắn loan hạ thắt lưng, thon dài đầu ngón tay khơi mào nàng gáy thượng kia căn màu vàng dây thừng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị của hắn động tác ngẩn ra, tại hắn xoay người khi ngẩng đầu, hai người vừa vặn mặt đối mặt, mũi hắn để ở của nàng, cách quá gần.

Ngao Bái nhìn trước mắt dung nhan, mặc dù biết này không phải chính mình tâm tâm niệm niệm người kia, cũng nhịn không được hơi hơi thất thần.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trật nghiêng đầu, giống nhau không có cảm giác được của hắn thất thần, thản nhiên cười nói: "Làm sao vậy, khó được gặp ngươi như thế kinh ngạc."

Ngao Bái phục hồi tinh thần lại, buông trong tay dây thừng, nhưng không có thẳng đứng dậy tử, mỉm cười, thấp giọng nói: "Chính là phát hiện một ít rất thú vị gì đó."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy rằng trật nghiêng đầu, hai người vẫn là mặt đối mặt, Ngao Bái hơi thở thản nhiên phun tại của nàng trên mặt, lòng của nàng trung tuy rằng bình tĩnh, thân thể lại rốt cuộc nhịn không được cứng đờ, "Là cái gì thú vị gì đó? Còn có, ngươi này trương yêu dã mặt biệt ly ta như vậy gần, ta sợ..."

"Ân?" Ngao Bái nhíu mày.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói: "Ta sợ ta nhịn không được, một cái tát chụp chết ngươi này chỉ yêu nghiệt."

Ngao Bái cười ha ha, thẳng đứng dậy tử, thấp giọng cười nói: "Từ ba trăm năm trước kia sự kiện sau, Tam công chúa sẽ thấy không như vậy cùng ta nói rồi nói , thật sự là rất tịch mịch a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiên cái xem thường, nói: "Ta vừa tỉnh đến, tựu thành một cái oa nương, ngươi cho là hiền thê lương mẫu tốt lắm làm sao?"

— đặc biệt giống ta như vậy bi thúc giục , chẳng những có một không dựa vào phổ lão công, còn có một như thế nào dưỡng, cánh tay khửu tay đều ra bên ngoài gạt con, ngay cả thu cái đồ đệ cũng là lại nhị lại lăng.

Ngao Bái lại cười nói: "Ngươi này hiền thê thục mẫu cũng là làm không sai, phu quân đối với ngươi quan tâm đầy đủ, con nhu thuận đáng yêu... Tam công chúa, ngươi này ánh mắt làm sao vậy?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe mắt rút trừu, lạnh nhạt cười: "Không có việc gì, nó rút gân, phi, nó quá cảm động."

"Phải không? Ta thấy thế nào giống..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp lời nói: "Trước không nói này, ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì thú vị gì đó?"

Ngao Bái cười nói, "Không có gì cùng lắm thì, chính là cảm thấy làm này pháp bảo nhân, thật sự là thần hồ này kỹ."

Hắn ngừng lại một chút, chậm rãi lại nói: "Chẳng những che giấu ngươi trên người tu vi, còn có thể đem ngươi trên người sở chịu thương tổn tái giá đến pháp bảo chủ nhân trên người."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thoáng giật mình, dấu tay hướng gáy trung màu vàng dây thừng, hỏi: "Này dây thừng không phải có thể triệt tiêu pháp lực sao? Như thế nào biến thành tái giá ."

"Tốt đến đâu pháp bảo không thể ngăn cản hết thảy thương tổn, ngươi này nhưng thật ra có thể ngăn cản thất thành, còn lại tam thành tự nhiên là tái giá cấp pháp bảo chủ nhân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, thật to thở dài.

Ngao Bái cười cười, sửa sang lại ống tay áo, bỗng nhiên thấp giọng kêu: "Tam công chúa."

Ngao Thốn Tâm giương mắt nhìn hắn.

Ngao Bái thản nhiên nở nụ cười, đừng có thâm ý nói: "Tam công chúa quả nhiên hảo năng lực, làm cho danh chấn tam giới, phiên thủ phúc vũ Nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân cho ngươi đến tận đây, chính là không biết Tam công chúa thừa không thừa nhận được rất tốt này phân thật tình?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm không cần nghĩ lại, cũng có thể hiểu được hắn trong lời nói thâm ý, cũng cười nói: "Này thế gian nào có cái gì thừa không thừa nhận được rất tốt, có đáng giá hay không , hết thảy chẳng qua là có nguyện ý hay không thôi."

Ngao Bái xem nàng một lát, cười khẽ rời đi.

Ngao Bái đi rồi, Ngao Thốn Tâm tại thiên điện ngồi một lát, Dương Tiễn cứ tới đây .

Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên cười nói: "Công văn sửa tốt lắm?"

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, ánh mắt lại nhìn về phía trên bàn hai cái cốc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến hắn nghi hoặc, liền cười nói: "Ngao Bái mới vừa đi."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày đầu, lại không nói thêm gì, đi thong thả bước ngồi vào Ngao Thốn Tâm đối diện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngã chén trà đưa cho hắn.

Dương Tiễn đưa tay tiếp nhận, nhấp một miệng trà.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn thần sắc hơi lạnh thanh, mở miệng hỏi nói: "Làm sao vậy?"

Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói: "Vô sự."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn tuy rằng mặt không chút thay đổi, nhưng thần sắc gian cũng không có gì tích tụ, liền không hỏi nhiều .

Bọn họ tương đối mà ngồi, một cái trong lòng nghĩ sự tình, một cái hiển nhiên không nghĩ nói chuyện, trầm mặc tại hai người trong lúc đó xoay quanh .

Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới phát hiện Dương Tiễn giống như có điểm không quá thích hợp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khuynh trên người phía trước, hai tay xoa của hắn tuấn tú khuôn mặt, nghi hoặc nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi có cái gì phiền lòng sự sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng trong mắt hàm chứa lo lắng, câu môi cười cười, lắc lắc đầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đuôi lông mày khinh mặt nhăn, ngón tay kháp thượng của hắn mặt, bất mãn nói: "Không có? Vậy ngươi trang cái gì u buồn thiếu niên, không đúng, ngươi đã muốn là lão nam nhân , hẳn là trang cái gì thất ý thanh niên."

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ cười cười, cầm trên mặt tác quái thủ, "... Thốn Tâm, đừng náo."

"Ân?" Ngao Thốn Tâm tránh ra tay hắn, sờ thượng ống tay áo của hắn, "Của ngươi quần áo như thế nào ẩm ướt ?"

Bởi vì Dương Tiễn thân áo trắng, cho nên thẳng đến vừa mới nàng đụng tới của hắn ống tay áo, mới phát hiện của hắn ống tay áo cùng góc áo, hơi hơi có chút ẩm ướt, như là dính vào sương sớm.

Dương Tiễn rút về tại Ngao Thốn Tâm trong tay ống tay áo, thản nhiên nói: "Chính là vừa mới đi tới, đụng tới sương sớm thôi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, nhìn nhìn hắn, nhẹ giọng đáp: "Nga."

Hai người lại lại tương đối không nói gì.

Cách nửa ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm do dự mà mở miệng, "Dương Tiễn..."

Dương Tiễn giương mắt xem nàng, thần sắc thản nhiên .

Ngao Thốn Tâm cởi xuống gáy thượng màu vàng dây thừng, đưa cho hắn, cười nói: "Này ngươi trước cầm lại đi."

Dương Tiễn không có tiếp, chính là thấp giọng hỏi nói: "... Ngươi không cần?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức lắc lắc đầu, than thở nói: "Làm sao có thể không cần đâu, tuy rằng của ngươi phẩm vị có điểm kém, nhưng tốt xấu là ngươi đưa ta thứ nhất kiện này nọ, xem như đính ước tín vật đi, nhưng là..."

Nàng nói tới đây, thoáng dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói: "Vừa mới Ngao Bái nói, đây là ngươi dùng ngươi tâm huyết mà luyện hóa , đã bị thương tổn, chỉ có thể hóa giải thất thành, còn lại tam thành hội tái giá cho ngươi, tại như vậy mấu chốt thời khắc, ta như thế nào có thể cho ngươi phân tâm đâu?"

Dương Tiễn nghe xong, cũng không nói nhiều, chính là thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi đã không cần, liền ném đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, nhẹ giọng giải thích nói: "Ta không phải không cần, chính là không nghĩ ngươi tại đây trọng yếu thời khắc, còn muốn cho ta lo lắng, sự tình sau khi kết thúc ngươi lại cho ta cũng biết, ta có thể chính mình chiếu cố chính mình, huống hồ không có gì nhân biết của ta tồn tại, không có cái gì nguy hiểm."

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc một lát, mới nói: "Hảo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thật cẩn thận liếc Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi hôm nay ăn sai dược , như thế nào cảm giác có điểm kỳ quái?"

Dương Tiễn lẳng lặng nhìn nàng nửa ngày, ánh mắt u ám, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị hắn nhìn xem có điểm sợ hãi, tuy rằng không biết làm sai cái gì, nhưng không hiểu chính là hảo tâm hư, khẽ cắn môi, lẩm bẩm nói: "Được rồi được rồi, hẳn là ta làm sai , ta sai lầm rồi ta sai lầm rồi, thực xin lỗi, được rồi đi?"

Dương Tiễn nhấp khẩu trà, trên mặt vô bi vô hỉ, cách nửa ngày, mới thản nhiên hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi làm sai cái gì, muốn nói với ta thực xin lỗi?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, nhất thời một lát không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chỉ có trầm mặc.

Dương Tiễn đợi một lát không có trả lời, như là sớm có đoán trước nở nụ cười, hắn thấp giọng nói: "Thì ra chính ngươi cũng không biết a."

"Khách." Dương Tiễn đem chén trà nhất thả, đứng lên tử, xoay người liền muốn ly khai.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay giữ chặt của hắn ống tay áo, ngữ khí hơi phiền chán nói: "Ta đều xin lỗi , không phải căn dây thừng sao, ngươi nếu lo lắng, ta đội là được, ngươi còn muốn thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi ngay cả chính mình có hay không làm sai, làm sai cái gì cũng không biết, nói cái gì khiểm đâu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên không nói gì.

Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi thủy nhưng vẫn còn không rõ."

Hồi lâu, hắn mới giống như ngưng tụ khí lực, một chữ tự chậm rãi nói: "Ba trăm năm, ngươi một mình một người cũng không từng nghĩ tới hồi tới tìm ta, cũng không từng nghĩ tới ta là như thế nào vượt qua kia đoạn thời gian. Chúng ta gặp lại, ngươi trốn tránh mà không tiếp thu, ta thất thủ thương ngươi, ngươi chưa từng nghĩ tới ta là cỡ nào hối hận. Này hết thảy Dương Tiễn đều không phải là không ngại, ta chỉ là muốn , chỉ cần tương lai ngươi tại ta bên người, chúng ta có thể không truy cứu này đó qua lại."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe được của hắn nói, hơi phiền chán tâm tình đã muốn bình phục xuống dưới, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn quay đầu chăm chú nhìn nàng nửa ngày, liễm mâu trầm mặc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở sâu, buông ra lôi kéo ống tay áo của hắn thủ, nhẹ giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi nói ngươi chỉ cần ta đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi, nhưng hiện tại ta không phải ngay tại bên cạnh ngươi sao? Ngươi hy vọng trong lòng ta có ngươi, chẳng lẽ trong lòng ta không có ngươi sao? Hiện tại ngươi còn muốn nghĩ muốn cái gì?"

Nghe không được đáp lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục nói: "Các ngươi đều là như thế này, luôn nói ta cấp không đủ nhiều, nhưng ta đã muốn đem có thể cho đều cho ngươi , ngươi rốt cuộc còn muốn thế nào? Nếu ngươi muốn nói, ngươi cho ta so với ta nhiều, nhưng là ngươi cũng không ngẫm lại, ta có yêu cầu ngươi cho ta cái gì sao?"

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi phải biết rằng cảm tình không phải nói trả giá bao nhiêu có thể hồi báo bao nhiêu." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại, nhẫn tâm nói: "So với từng Ngao Thốn Tâm cho ngươi, từng ngươi cho Hằng Nga tiên tử..."

Nói nói tới đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền thập phần hối hận , mở to mắt nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta..." Thực xin lỗi.

Của nàng nói còn chưa dứt lời, liền phát hiện Dương Tiễn đã một lần nữa đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ đầu nàng phát, động tác mềm nhẹ.

"Thốn Tâm, ta nghĩ đến ngươi hiểu được, nhưng ngươi rốt cuộc vẫn là không rõ." Dương Tiễn nói tới đây, vi dừng một chút, hắn mâu trung hào quang ngay lập tức minh diệt, cực kỳ giống màn trời bầu trời đêm tinh, "Là ta sai lầm rồi? Ngưỡng hoặc là chúng ta đều sai lầm rồi?"

"Dương Tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngoéo một cái môi, nguyên vốn là muốn cười một cái , lại thật sự cười không nổi, chỉ phải lại thật dài thở dài, "Ta không muốn cùng ngươi ầm ỹ, chờ tới khi nào ta suy nghĩ cẩn thận , hoặc là... Ngươi suy nghĩ cẩn thận , chúng ta bàn lại, được không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi, kia đôi mắt chủ nhân lẳng lặng dừng ở nàng, sau một lát, nàng nghe được hắn thản nhiên đáp: "... Hảo."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: a ngốc một hồi đến, liền lập tức càng văn o(≧v≦)o~~

Trịnh trọng thanh minh: ta không phải tại ngược cái gì, kỳ thật mặt trên Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm cãi nhau, xét đến cùng chính là Dương Tiễn ghen mà thôi ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Cuối cùng cảm tạ: TS ném một cái lựu đạn cùng một chỗ lôi, O(∩_∩)O cám ơn

 **81, Chương 75:**

Thiên thượng mới qua ba ngày, hạ giới cũng đã là ba năm , Ngao Thốn Tâm tính kế ngày, đã đi xuống giới tìm Lưu Trầm Hương.

Đi vào ba năm trước đây ước định địa phương, Lưu Trầm Hương đã muốn ở nơi nào chờ .

Ngao Thốn Tâm xa xa đánh giá hắn một lát, hắn mặc một thân màu lam bố y, cao , tăng lên, cũng đen, nhưng — vẫn là giống tiểu bạch kiểm.

Nàng đi qua đi, Lưu Trầm Hương quay đầu nhìn phía nàng, môi giật giật, ngữ khí hơi do dự lại cung kính hô: "... Dì."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, thật muốn một cái tát chụp đi qua, nàng nhịn nhẫn, miễn cưỡng gợi lên một tia "Ôn hòa" mỉm cười, "Ngươi bảo ta cái gì?"

"..." Lưu Trầm Hương sửng sốt, lẩm bẩm nói: "Ngươi nói ngươi cùng ta nương là cố nhân, ta nghĩ đến, cho nên..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng khó mà nói chính mình là hắn "Mợ", không phải "Dì", vì thế tùy ý khoát tay áo, hỏi: "Nói nói, ngươi này ba năm làm chuyện gì đi."

Nghe được của nàng câu hỏi, Lưu Trầm Hương nhìn phía phía chân trời, chậm rãi mở miệng, "Nghe xong của ngươi nói, này ba năm đến, ta trừ bỏ một lần nữa luyện liền võ công, còn một mình trèo đèo lội suối, đi bộ đi khắp đại giang nam bắc, nhận thức rất nhiều rất nhiều người..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe Lưu Trầm Hương chậm rãi nói đến đây ba năm gian cuộc sống, cuối cùng hắn nói: "Đi rồi nhiều như vậy lộ, thấy được người nhiều như vậy, kiến thức bọn họ nhân sinh, ta bỗng nhiên phát hiện chính mình là cỡ nào ngu muội không biết."

"Ba năm trước đây ngươi nói cho, 'Thiên hạ này là như thế to lớn, mà so với thiên hạ này lớn hơn nữa , liền là của chúng ta tâm', khi đó ta không hiểu." Lưu Trầm Hương nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, nói: "Hiện tại ta mới hiểu được, ngươi muốn nói cho của ta nói, chỉ cần có bền lòng, vốn không có làm không được sự tình, nếu đã không có tư tưởng, lại đại pháp lực cũng bất quá là cái dũng của thất phu mà thôi." Hắn lúc này trong mắt tràn ngập kiên định.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng nhìn về phía hắn, khinh thở dài một hơi, thời gian luôn nhanh như vậy, trong chớp mắt đó là ba năm có thừa, này cũng làm cho năm đó mang theo vài phần ấu khí thiếu niên, hơn vài phần thành thục.

Trên đường trở về, Ngao Thốn Tâm tại trong đầu nghĩ, nàng này một phen làm có thể được đến bao nhiêu công đức.

Tuy rằng hiểu được này một phen khuyên bảo tại sửa chữa thiên luật có lợi không được cái gì công lao, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm có một tia hy vọng, thiên đạo xem tại nàng tại sửa chữa thiên luật ra như vậy một chút lực thượng, làm cho nàng tại thế giới này ngưng lại thời gian dài một chút, mặc dù không thể cùng Dương Tiễn vượt qua này dài dòng cả đời, ít nhất làm cho nàng xem đến của nàng bảo bối con lớn lên.

Nàng sợ nhất chính là bảo liên nhất chấm dứt, nàng cũng đi theo đã xong, nghĩ như vậy , khả năng có như vậy một khi buồn lo vô cớ, dù sao mỗi một thế nàng đều là vì thương vong mà rời đi , nhưng nàng vẫn là lo lắng này nhất thế như vậy dài, xuất hiện cái vạn nhất, tóm lại vì chính mình tính nhiều một chút cũng là tốt.

Lo lắng nhiều như vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là muốn vì chính mình cho thấy một chút — lão nương lúc trước thật sự không phải vì Dương Tiễn tổn thương bởi bất công, mới đi tìm Lưu Trầm Hương, dùng ta hai nền móng chỉ đầu thề với trời.

— được rồi, cũng có kia phương diện nguyên nhân, nhưng này là nhân tiện .

Ngao Thốn Tâm biết chính mình hạ giới không lâu sau, cũng không từng nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn không có phát hiện nàng hạ giới linh tinh — nếu thần tiên có kiếp trước, tên hỗn đản nào khẳng định là cái bộ khoái.

Cho nên Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại Chân Quân thần điện khi, liền thẳng đi thiên điện, dựa theo lệ thường Dương Tiễn hội ở nơi nào chờ nàng, nhưng làm nàng xem đến thiên điện không có một bóng người khi, cảm thấy phi thường kỳ quái.

Tuy rằng lần trước Dương Tiễn cùng nàng náo loạn như vậy một lần không được tự nhiên, nhưng là bọn hắn đã muốn đạt thành chung nhận thức, này sự tình tạm thời không đề cập tới, như thế bọn họ sẽ không phát triển rùng mình, chính là tướng kính như băng mà thôi.

Đương nhiên, nàng tuyệt đối không thừa nhận — tướng kính như băng cũng là rùng mình một loại.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi ở trở về phòng trên đường, nhìn đến Dương Tiễn đứng ở trong viện du thụ dưới, gầy thon dài thân hình, tại dưới ánh mặt trời dũ phát dẫn nhân chú mục.

Dương Tiễn xoay người lại, bộ mặt khí trời tại sương mù bên trong, xem không rõ ràng lắm.

Hồi lâu, hắn mở miệng nói: "Thốn Tâm, chúng ta nói chuyện."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, của hắn thanh âm trước sau như một thanh trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng lãnh, ngữ điệu lại thấp đủ cho cùng cổ tỉnh bên trong nước bình thường, bình tĩnh vô ba, không khí trầm lặng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm mặc một lát, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Nói chuyện gì?"

Dương Tiễn gắt gao mân môi, nhìn nàng không rên một tiếng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng tự nhiên ôm lấy một chút nhạt nhẽo tươi cười, "Ngươi đã không nên đàm, chúng ta trở về phòng nói đi."

Dương Tiễn thật sâu nhìn nàng một cái, lắc đầu nói: "Không cần, Dương Tiễn chính là muốn hỏi ngươi mấy vấn đề."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến trước mặt hắn, nói: "... Ngươi nói."

Dương Tiễn trong ánh mắt có phi thường phức tạp , làm cho người ta khán bất chân thiết gì đó, hắn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm phi thường phi thường còn thật sự hỏi: "Năm đó, ngươi theo ngay từ đầu chỉ biết, Dương Tiễn có một ngày hội trở thành Tư Pháp Thiên Thần?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi chấn động, thẳng tắp nhìn phía hắn.

Dương Tiễn trầm giọng hỏi: "Là cùng không phải?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, nói: "... Là."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt trở nên thanh trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng lãnh , chậm rãi nói: "Năm đó mặc dù ngươi chưa từng... Ngươi cũng tính rời đi ta, là cùng không phải?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm giương mắt nhìn hướng hắn, thản nhiên nói: "Là."

Dương Tiễn đóng nhắm mắt tinh, hình như là không muốn tin tưởng như vậy chuyện thực, lại mở khi, trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng con ngươi đã muốn nhiễm thượng tức giận, liền liên thanh âm cũng không tự giác đề cao , "Bởi vậy, ngươi năm đó mới có thể nói với ta kia lời nói?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm mặc không nói, xem như cam chịu.

"Ha!" Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Đem ngươi yêu cùng tiếc nuối lưu cho mọi người. Thì ra là thế thì ra là thế..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là trầm mặc.

"Thốn Tâm, sự tình sau khi kết thúc, ngươi trở về Tây Hải đi." Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, trái tim kịch liệt rụt một chút, hắn nghe được đã biết sao nói: "Cùng Huy nhi cùng nhau trở về đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chăm chú nhìn hắn một hồi lâu, mới lạnh nhạt hỏi: "Dương Tiễn ngươi rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn không có lại nhìn nàng, thoáng quay đầu đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa tay, lấy tay chưởng nâng lên của hắn mặt.

Dương Tiễn lảng tránh nàng nhìn thẳng ánh mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cố chấp nhìn về phía của hắn ánh mắt, con ngươi trung chiếu ra của nàng ảnh ngược, kia đôi mắt bên trong, bi thương, tan nát cõi lòng, buồn bực không chỉ, bi ai cảm xúc cơ hồ đưa hắn cả người chôn vùi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không đành lòng nhắm mắt lại, đơn giản không nhìn hắn.

Nàng kiễng mũi chân, đem chính mình cái trán cùng của hắn chạm vào cùng một chỗ, ách thanh hỏi: "Ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì? Dương Tiễn, không muốn gạt ta, nói cho ta biết, ngươi tại hại sợ cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn rớt ra nàng, sau một lúc lâu không có ngôn ngữ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mở to mắt nhìn hắn, kiên nhẫn cùng đợi của hắn trả lời.

Một lát sau, Dương Tiễn tựa hồ thống khổ nhíu nhíu mày, khóe miệng tràn ngập ra chua sót, "Thốn Tâm, ta chỉ là mệt mỏi, ta chỉ là mệt mỏi..."

Dương Tiễn đừng khai tầm mắt, lập tức cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn xem như chính thức rùng mình , kỳ thật nói là rùng mình cũng không tính là, hai người vẫn là cứ theo lẽ thường gặp mặt, chính là không hề nói chuyện với nhau.

Dương Tiễn là nghĩ như thế nào tạm không nói đến, Ngao Thốn Tâm là muốn giải hòa, lại tìm không thấy thời cơ, sau đó nàng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới một vấn đề, không biết việc này tình sau khi kết thúc, chính mình còn có thể hay không ở lại thế giới này bên trong, như vậy nhất tưởng, đơn giản trước hết kéo đi, chờ hết thảy bụi bậm lạc định lo lắng nữa.

Vì thế kéo kéo, cái kia trọng yếu ngày đã tới rồi.

Vương mẫu bên người thiên nô báo lại, Lưu Trầm Hương cùng Tôn Ngộ Không, Na Tra đám người vọt vào Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện, lại vọt vào Dao Trì, làm cho Dương Tiễn chạy nhanh mang binh hộ giá.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn thay áo giáp, nhìn hắn mở ra cửa phòng chuẩn bị rời đi, trong lúc nàng ánh mắt vẫn không có rời đi hắn trên người.

Ngay tại Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến hắn hội cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi khi, Dương Tiễn quay đầu, hắn liền là như thế này quay đầu nhìn nàng, coi như có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, lại một câu cũng không có nói ra khẩu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng nhìn hắn, trong lòng một mảnh mờ mịt, thực muốn nói gì làm chút cái gì, so với tiến lên cầm tay hắn, nói một câu "Ta chờ ngươi trở về", lại cố tình một câu cũng nói không nên lời, một cây ngón tay cũng không thể nhúc nhích.

Bọn họ liền như vậy tương đối đứng, nhìn đối phương, chung quanh như vậy im lặng, bọn họ lại ai đều không có động vừa động, cũng không có nói thêm câu nữa nói.

Thẳng đến Dương Tiễn dẫn đầu rời đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng bước ra cửa phòng, nhìn hắn biến mất tại hành lang chỗ rẽ, màu đen con ngươi lưu lại một chút màu trắng thân ảnh.

Kỳ thật nàng không biết, vừa mới Dương Tiễn cúi bên trái vừa thủ, biện nếu bạch ngọc giống như năm ngón tay khẽ nhếch, chỉ bản ghi nhớ vi gấp khúc, nhẹ nhàng giật giật, cuối cùng một chút một chút thu hồi, nắm thành quyền.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: đêm qua tưởng càng văn, tấn giang tài khoản lại chết sống lên không được, muốn làm đến muộn thượng tứ điểm mới ngủ ( vẫn là lại càng không ), hôm nay buổi sáng mười điểm tỉnh ngủ, tưởng đem văn càng ra lại môn, vẫn là không được, vừa mới buổi tối tám giờ trở về chuẩn bị càng , vẫn là lên không được, vì thế ta ôm cái máy tính tạp lau tạp lau đến dưới lầu trọng trang, đi lên sau trang cái sưu cẩu, đã chết, thảm hại hơn, ngay cả trang web đều đánh không ra, ta triệt sưu cẩu cải trang 360, cũng là không được, lại thay đổi cốc ca, hỏa hồ, dạo qua một vòng, phát hiện... Của ta máy tính tự động đem tấn giang thiết trí tỉ lệ - võng tình trang, không thể đánh mở ╭(╯^╰)╮

Ta hiện tại bắt đầu viết, không biết đuổi không kịp, kịp trong chốc lát hẳn là còn có canh một, không kịp liền ngày mai đi, cuối cùng nói một câu, bài này hẳn là chuẩn bị kết thúc o(≧v≦)o~~

 **82, Chương 76:**

Tuy rằng biết Dương Tiễn nhất định hội không có việc gì, mà Lưu Trầm Hương sẽ tìm được Khai Thiên thần phủ, bổ ra Hoa sơn, thiên luật xuất thế, sau đó hết thảy bụi bậm lạc định. . . .

Nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng vẫn là có như vậy một chút lo lắng, gần nhất là vì này kế hoạch so với nguyên bản trước tiên một chút, thứ hai chính là lại chu mật kế hoạch cũng có cẩn thận mấy cũng có sai sót thời điểm, mà kia một chút lỗ hổng, có lẽ có thể làm cho bọn họ toàn bộ nhân vạn kiếp bất phục. Còn có chính là chính mình vận mệnh, không biết cuối cùng hội đi con đường nào, nhưng nàng chỉ có thể ở tại chỗ này chờ đợi cuối cùng phán quyết.

Bởi vì này phân lo lắng, Ngao Thốn Tâm quyết định hóa bi phẫn ra sức lượng, số chết ôm nàng bảo bối con nhu trạc.

"Chiêm chiếp chiêm chiếp thu!" Dương Huy tại Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng phịch phịch.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hai tay nhu trạc hắn viên tròn trịa bụng nhỏ, cười xấu xa nói: "Bụng lớn hơn nữa càng viên , rất nhanh ngươi liền béo tiểu mẫu thân đều ôm bất động ."

Dương Huy bất mãn cổ cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, tiểu đoản chân liều mạng loạn đặng.

"Ôi!" Ngao Thốn Tâm buông ra hắn, hai tay ôm bị hắn không cẩn thận đặng cằm.

Dương Huy thân mình cứng đờ, nhảy xuống mặt, đứng ở nàng trước mặt, hai tay lập tức phụ ở sau lưng, làm sáng tỏ ánh mắt mang theo nhiều điểm lo lắng, còn phi thường vô tội chớp chớp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu chăm chú nhìn chỉ tới chính mình đầu gối tiểu long, ánh rạng đông chiếu vào hắn đen bóng tròng mắt thượng, ngập nước , nhìn hết sức ủy khuất bộ dáng.

Nàng nhịn không được "Xì" cười, cười cười, của nàng mi gian đều nhiễm thượng ưu sầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, đưa tay điểm điểm của hắn cái trán, mỉm cười oán giận nói: "Tiểu hỗn đản, ngươi như thế nào sẽ không nhanh chút lớn lên đâu?" Như thế nào sẽ không nhanh chút, bất khoái điểm trong lời nói, ta nhìn không thấy làm sao bây giờ đâu?

Dương Huy sai lệch nghiêng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm của nàng miệng cười, trong mắt thật là nghi hoặc khó hiểu, "Chiêm chiếp thu?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm yêu quý đưa hắn ôm đến trên đùi, lãm tiến trong lòng, trấn an giảo cằm áp cọ của nàng tiểu đầu, đạm cười không nói.

Dương Huy có thể là cảm nhận được tâm tình của nàng, ngoan ngoãn khéo khéo ngồi ở của nàng trên đùi.

Không quá nhiều lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cảm nhận được trong thiên địa biến hóa, nàng ôm lấy Dương Huy đi ra thiên điện, toàn bộ Cửu Trọng Thiên tử khí vờn quanh, nghĩ đến là thiên luật xuất thế .

Nàng còn cảm giác được chính mình công đức giống như tăng một chút, không nhiều lắm nhưng là không ít.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm ngâm một lát, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, này công đức so với đoán trước trung hơn, nghĩ đến trừ bỏ khuyên bảo Lưu Trầm Hương, lúc trước nàng chết đi thúc đẩy Dương Tiễn trở thành Tư Pháp Thiên Thần cũng coi như thượng , nói như vậy, thế giới này hẳn là xem như thừa nhận của nàng tồn tại .

Nghĩ như vậy , Ngao Thốn Tâm liền ôm Dương Huy đứng ở thiên cửa đại điện, chờ đợi Dương Tiễn trở về, sau đó hai người chính thức hòa hảo đi.

Cảm giác được có người tới hơi thở, Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu, mỉm cười cười: "Ngươi đã trở lại."

Ngao Thính Tâm vội vã bôn tiến Chân Quân thần điện, xa xa nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm Dương Huy quay đầu, còn cười nói một câu cái gì, nhưng nàng đều không kịp đi lắng nghe , lập tức há mồm hô lớn: "Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn hắn đã xảy ra chuyện..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm Dương Huy thủ căng thẳng, tâm, trầm trầm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm Dương Huy đi vào Lưu Trầm Hương gia, bị Ngao Thính Tâm mang theo đi vào trong phòng, nho nhỏ phòng xếp đầy người.

"Tam công chúa!"

"Tiểu Huy!"

"Sư phó!"

"Hải Sản muội muội!"

Dương Thiền phiếm hồng hốc mắt, kích động nói: "Nhị tẩu, ngươi thật sự không có việc gì, ta nghe Hao Thiên Khuyển nói, còn không thể tin được a."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối bên tai khởi lên xuống lạc kêu to mắt điếc tai ngơ, của nàng ánh mắt đều dừng hình ảnh tại trên giường cái kia nam tử trên người.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, lẳng lặng nằm ở trên giường, vẫn không nhúc nhích, tựa như một tòa pho tượng, chính là cả người phát ra hơi thở, so với này vạn năm không hóa tuyết trắng còn lãnh vài phần, trung gian hỗn loạn vài phần ưu thương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến trước giường, cầm trong tay Dương Huy giao cho canh giữ ở trước giường Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngồi ở mép giường, đưa tay phủ phủ Dương Tiễn hai má, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Đây là có chuyện gì?"

Đứng ở trước giường Thái Thượng Lão Quân sờ sờ râu, trước mở miệng giải thích nói: "Lấy ta ý kiến, Dương Tiễn là vì sửa chữa thiên luật đại thành, công đức viên mãn, vốn Dương Tiễn là thân thể thành thánh, chung quy phàm thai, nay hơn nữa này ngàn năm công đức, hắn đem xả thân thành thánh, đây chính là tu vi đạt tới Hỗn Nguyên vô cực Đại La Kim Tiên, tu thành lịch vạn kiếp mà bất diệt thánh nhân."

Tôn Ngộ Không ở bên cạnh tiếp lời hỏi: "Kia Dương tiểu thánh hiện tại là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Thái Thượng Lão Quân trầm tư một lát, nói: "Các ngươi phải biết rằng, thành thánh phương pháp cùng sở hữu ba loại: nhất này đây chứng cứ có sức thuyết phục nói. Khả đánh Phá Thiên Đạo, lấy chứng Hồng Mông, pháp lực sâu nhất. Nhị là trảm tam thi. Khả trảm lại tam thi, tại tam thi hợp nhất, khả chứng Hồng Mông, pháp lực ở giữa. Tam là tích công đức. Khả kiêu ngạo công đức việc, lấy công đức, ngạnh sinh sinh đề vì thánh nhân, cũng không thể tạo hạ tội lớn nghiệt, bằng không khả năng triệt tiêu công đức, do đó ngã hạ thánh vị, pháp lực yếu nhất. Mà Dương Tiễn chính là loại thứ ba."

Dương Thiền nghi hoặc hỏi: "Nhị ca vừa mới có thể thành thánh, không có khả năng tạo hạ tội lớn nghiệt, mặc dù là tạo , cũng chỉ là ngã hạ thánh vị, vì sao hội hôn mê bất tỉnh?"

Thái Thượng Lão Quân thở dài, lắc đầu nói: "Ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, đối với thánh nhân chúng ta chung quy hiểu biết quá ít ."

"Khẳng định là Ngao Bái làm ." Hao Thiên Khuyển bỗng nhiên mở miệng, hắn ôm Dương Huy, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Ta tìm được chủ nhân khi, là ở chỗ này nhìn đến Ngao Bái, hắn còn làm cho lưu lại một câu chuyển cáo Tam công chúa, hắn chờ ngươi đi tìm hắn."

"Ngao Bái là ai? Vừa nghe tên này chính là ti bỉ tiểu nhân, chúng ta Mai Sơn huynh đệ nhất định phải vì nhị gia báo thù."

"Không có khả năng!" Ngao Thính Tâm mở miệng phủ nhận nói: "Tam... Ngao Bái không có khả năng bị thương Dương Tiễn , của hắn pháp lực căn bản so ra kém Dương Tiễn."

"Chủ nhân cứu tam tiểu thư khi, bởi vì Vương mẫu căn vốn không tin chủ nhân, nàng sớm đem Càn Khôn bát chú ngữ thay đổi, cho nên chủ nhân bị thương."

"Ân." Thái Thượng Lão Quân bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nói: "Nói như vậy trong lời nói, ta đại khái biết Dương Tiễn là chuyện gì xảy ra , hắn có thể là tại thành thánh thời điểm đã bị ngoại giới quấy nhiễu, sau đó mới lâm vào hôn mê."

Dương Thiền nhíu mi, từ từ nói: "Kia hiện tại làm sao bây giờ đâu, lão quân khả có biện pháp?"

Thái Thượng Lão Quân buông tay, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Các ngươi cũng quá coi ta , ta có thể có biện pháp nào a."

Nhìn ưu tư thật mạnh mọi người, Thái Thượng Lão Quân nói: "Các ngươi khổ khuôn mặt làm gì, như vậy đối Dương Tiễn mà nói cũng là tốt sự a, hắn tuy nói hôn mê , nhưng kỳ thật hắn tại Linh Hải tự hành tu luyện , chỉ cần hắn đột phá lần này đại kiếp nạn tỉnh lại, liền thật sự thành thánh , bao nhiêu nhân tưởng đô tưởng không đến a."

Mọi người nghe vậy đều là khuôn mặt u sầu tiêu tán, trên mặt một loạt hân hoan.

Duy độc ngồi ở mép giường vẫn không có mở miệng Ngao Thốn Tâm, bình tĩnh hỏi: "Kia muốn bao lâu đâu, hắn đột phá lần này đại kiếp nạn tỉnh lại muốn dài hơn thời gian?"

"Này..." Thái Thượng Lão Quân đỉnh mọi người chờ mong ánh mắt, nói: "Này nói như thế nào chuẩn, hết thảy đều tại một ý niệm, hoặc là một ngày, hoặc là một trăm năm, một ngàn năm, thậm chí nhất vạn năm..."

Mọi người vừa nghe, thần sắc đều trở nên phức tạp đứng lên, nhất thời toàn bộ phòng lặng im không tiếng động.

Hồi lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng lên tử, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta chờ không được như vậy trưởng thời gian, ta đi tìm Ngao Bái."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi vào lúc trước tỉnh lại địa phương, đối phía sau đi theo mà đến mọi người nói: "Ta chính mình đi vào là tốt rồi, các ngươi ở bên ngoài chờ ta."

Nói xong một mình tiến vào huyệt động nội, đi rồi nhất đoạn ngắn lộ, đi ra đạt trong động thạch thất, bên trong bài trí cực kỳ đơn giản, trừ bỏ trung gian kia mở lớn đại hàn ngọc giường cái gì đều không có.

Ngao Bái đưa lưng về phía nàng đứng ở hàn ngọc trước giường, nói: "Ngươi cuối cùng đến đây, ta chờ thật lâu , ngươi nếu không đến, ta sẽ chờ không được ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên đáp: "Nga?"

Ngao Bái xoay người lại, cười nói: "Dương Tiễn đắc đạo thành thánh khi, ta bởi vì quấy nhiễu của hắn tu vi, bị phản phệ , khả năng qua không được bao lâu sẽ hồn phi phách tán ." Của hắn tươi cười lại dày mà mị hoặc, như là nói xong nhất kiện lại vui mừng nhưng mà chuyện tình.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, ngữ khí không hiểu hỏi: "Vì sao?"

Ngao Bái không đáp, phản nói: "Chúng ta làm giao dịch như thế nào?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, nhẹ giọng nói: "Cái gì giao dịch?"

"Năm đó phụ vương sống lại dùng Đông Hải năm trăm năm hưng thịnh làm đại giới, ta sống lại nàng khi dùng năm trăm năm công đức, hiện tại ta còn có năm trăm năm, ngươi chỉ phải đáp ứng ta, ta hay dùng này năm trăm năm công đức trợ Dương Tiễn thành thánh."

"Điều kiện?"

Ngao Bái nói: "Đem ngươi nguyên đan cho ta."

"Vì sao?"

"Long tộc là cái thập phần si niệm sinh vật, một khi yêu thượng chính là vạn kiếp bất phục cũng sẽ không quay đầu, ở trong đó nhất phương sắp tử vong, một khác phương không thể sinh tử tướng tùy thời, có một loại bí pháp có thể cho bọn họ ước hẹn kiếp sau."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn nửa ngày, cười nói: "Dương Tiễn khả năng qua không được bao lâu có thể tỉnh lại, ngươi cứ như vậy, ta đã có thể không có lời ."

"Nhưng là cũng khả năng vĩnh viễn bất tỉnh, ngươi cùng ta làm này giao dịch là ổn thắng không bồi, huống hồ ngươi khả năng cũng không cần trả giá cái gì."

"Hiện tại này trong thân thể linh hồn là của ta, ngươi lại làm sao mà biết sẽ là nàng đâu?"

Ngao Bái mỉm cười, thấp giọng nói: "Nhưng là mới có thể là nàng a, mặc dù này cơ hội lại như thế nào nhỏ bé, ta cũng muốn thử một lần, ta đã muốn chỉ có còn lại này một cái niệm suy nghĩ."

Trầm ngâm một lát, Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi theo khi nào thì bắt đầu bày ra này hết thảy?"

Ngao Bái vọng nàng nửa ngày, mới thấp giọng nói: "Có một số việc tại nàng rời đi kia một khắc khởi, ta mà bắt đầu quy hoạch, doanh doanh nóng vội, nhất cho tới bây giờ."

Nàng hơi hơi chấn động, hỏi dò: "Ngươi liền như vậy khẳng định ta sẽ đáp ứng ngươi?"

Ngao Bái cười nói: "Ta biết, ngươi nhất định hội đáp ứng."

"Như thế khẳng định?"

"Bởi vì chúng ta đều là cùng loại nhân!" Ngao Bái thở dài nói: "Có chút thời điểm, chúng ta tình nguyện gắt gao bắt được trong tay sắp xói mòn nước, cũng sẽ không giang hai tay đi nhặt trên mặt đất không biết gì đó."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, nhịn không được giương mắt nhìn hắn, này nhân sinh yêu nghiệt, chỉ điểm đại cục, tính kế lòng người lại phấn khích.

Trước khi rời đi, Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi hắn: "Ngày đó ngươi tìm đến ta, sau hay không cùng Dương Tiễn nói gì đó?"

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ không hỏi." Ngao Bái cười nói: "Ngày đó ta rời đi thời điểm, hắn liền đứng ở ngoài điện."

"Ngươi đối hắn nói gì đó?"

"Ta nói cho hắn, ngươi năm đó chết liền là vì hắn, nếu hắn cố ý cùng với ngươi cùng một chỗ, một ngày nào đó ngươi cũng sẽ chết tại đây thế gian."

"Lời này ngươi cũng đối Tứ đường tỷ nói qua?"

"Không, ta chỉ là nói cho nàng, không nghĩ năm đó chuyện tình lại phát sinh, liền muốn ngăn cản các ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta không nghĩ tới là, cuối cùng ngươi sẽ nói ăn xong nàng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm được đến chính mình muốn biết , không hề làm dừng lại, xoay người rời đi.

Ngao Bái thấp giọng gọi ở nàng, "Tam công chúa."

"Chuyện gì?"

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn biết hắn nói như thế nào?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có quay đầu, "Hắn là nói như thế nào ?"

"Hắn nói, 'Mặc dù là chết, nàng cũng muốn tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng' ."

 **83, Chương 77: kết thúc**

Đối với như thế nào làm cho Dương Tiễn tỉnh lại chuyện tình, Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói cho mọi người, Ngao Bái lấy năm trăm năm công đức trợ hắn độ kiếp, lại đối Ngao Bái đưa ra giao dịch một chữ cũng không nói.

Dương Tiễn tỉnh lại thời điểm, trợn mắt liền nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm, nàng ghé vào mép giường vừa ngủ thật sự thục, có thể là bởi vì nằm úp sấp giản thế ngủ không thoải mái, mày hơi hơi súc khởi.

Hắn nhìn chung quanh một vòng, như thế quen thuộc hoàn cảnh, từng khắc vào của hắn trong đầu, phản lặp lại phục nhớ tới chưa từng quên — nơi này là dương phủ, này là bọn hắn phòng, đây là hắn cùng của nàng gia.

Nghĩ như vậy , Dương Tiễn đứng dậy đem ghé vào mép giường Ngao Thốn Tâm ẩm giường, yêu thương lãm nhập trong lòng, câu môi thổ lộ thỏa mãn than thở: "Thốn Tâm, thật tốt..."

Đưa tay đem Ngao Thốn Tâm trên mặt phát vuốt, Dương Tiễn dùng chính mình tuấn dung tư ma nàng mang theo ửng đỏ hai má, thấu hôn thượng nàng đỏ sẫm cánh môi.

"Dương Tiễn?" Ngao Thốn Tâm rốt cục bị hắn ép buộc tỉnh, đưa tay bắt được của hắn vạt áo, đầu hướng của hắn ngực cọ cọ, nói: "Ngươi tỉnh, ngươi nếu nếu không tỉnh a, ta đều chuẩn bị sẵn sàng..."

"Làm tốt cái gì chuẩn bị?" Dương Tiễn để ý nàng thuận hoạt sợi tóc, cười hỏi.

"Chuẩn bị tốt phát triển của ta thứ hai xuân."

Dương Tiễn trừng phạt giống như cắn cắn của nàng môi, thản nhiên nói: "Ta không cho phép."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, nhắc nhở nói: "Ngươi như thế nào không cho phép ? Ngày đó ngươi còn gọi ta mang Tiểu Huy hồi Tây Hải đâu."

Dương Tiễn hôn hôn cái trán của nàng, thấp giọng nói: "Thực xin lỗi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, bản khuôn mặt hỏi: "Ngươi làm sai cái gì, cùng với ta xin lỗi?"

Dương Tiễn đạm cười tiếp lời: "Dương Tiễn không biết, thỉnh nương tử minh thị."

Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt nhìn hắn, tiếp tục lạnh lùng hỏi: "Ngươi ngay cả chính mình làm sai cái gì cũng không biết, còn nói cái gì khiểm?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn không lời nào để nói."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn nửa ngày, thở dài, từ từ mở miệng: "Biết sai có thể cải thiện rất lớn yên, lần này tạm tha ngươi đi."

Dương Tiễn cái trán thiếp thượng nàng cái trán, cười nói: "Cám ơn nương tử khai ân, Dương Tiễn nguyện lấy thân báo đáp."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn trước mắt một đôi dấu không được ý cười con ngươi, giật giật môi, "... Ngươi vẫn là mổ bụng đi thôi."

Dương Tiễn xoay người đem Ngao Thốn Tâm đặt ở dưới thân, tay hắn bắt đầu đi xuống, sau đó cười hàm ở của nàng vành tai, "Mổ bụng phía trước, Dương Tiễn có thể trước lấy thân báo đáp."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trạc trạc của hắn ngực, bất mãn than thở nói: "Sáng sớm liền phát cái gì tình a."

Dương Tiễn trên mặt không khỏi lộ ra một chút trêu tức cười, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Thốn Tâm, bây giờ còn là hơn phân nửa đêm a, chẳng lẽ ngươi là muốn làm đến buổi sáng?"

"Hỗn đản!" Ngao Thốn Tâm bạo hồng hé ra mặt, xấu hổ kêu lên: "Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi giống ngươi như vậy cầm - thú a!"

Hắn đem Ngao Thốn Tâm thân mình hướng lên trên lấy nhất thác, đè thấp của nàng đầu, nhẹ nhàng doãn doãn của ta môi, nói: "Đừng tức giận, ta động tác hội nhanh chút."

"Ân..." Ngao Thốn Tâm cho hả giận giống như cắn ngược lại Dương Tiễn môi dưới một ngụm, "Đừng đem ta nói muốn tìm bất mãn dường như." Nàng chung quy không tha cắn quá nặng, nhưng thật ra đem Dương Tiễn toàn thân hỏa hoàn toàn dẫn lên.

Dương Tiễn tuấn mâu liễm hạ, cúi đầu hôn của nàng vành tai, không an phận thủ từ lưng vuốt ve tới trước ngực, tham nhập y nội, lòng bàn tay dao động hạ da thịt trắng mịn nóng bỏng, mở miệng khinh gọi: "Thốn Tâm..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đem Ngao Bái giúp hắn độ kiếp nói cho Dương Tiễn, đương nhiên, cũng che giấu cái gọi là giao dịch.

Dương Tiễn nghe xong thần sắc đen tối không rõ, thật lâu không nói gì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến hắn áy náy, cũng không hảo nói thẳng đây là Ngao Bái thiết kế , không cần áy náy cái gì, vì thế mở miệng khuyên giải an ủi nói: "Lúc trước hắn quấy nhiễu ngươi thành thánh, hiện tại hắn trợ ngươi độ kiếp, ngươi không cần tưởng nhiều lắm, này hết thảy đều là..."

Dương Tiễn ôm chặt Ngao Thốn Tâm, đem của nàng đầu tựa vào chính mình trong lòng trước ngực, đánh gãy nàng chưa xong trong lời nói, thản nhiên mở miệng nói: "Cũng không phải hắn quấy nhiễu ta thành thánh..."

Dương Tiễn tiếp tục giải thích nói: "Dương Tiễn công đức viên mãn có thể thành thánh, chính là trong lòng chấp niệm quá sâu, bỏ qua không được, cũng không thể thành ma..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, còn không có phản ứng lại đây, chợt nghe đến Dương Tiễn thở dài, thấp giọng nói: "Nếu không phải hắn ra tay tương trợ, Dương Tiễn chỉ sợ cũng hồn phi phách tán."

Dương Tiễn tỉnh, Vương mẫu tự thỉnh hạ phàm lịch lãm, Ngao Thốn Tâm phong hào cũng đã trở lại, sau đó chính là Lưu Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc thành thân.

Lưu Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc hôn lễ, làm được vô cùng náo nhiệt , nhận thức không biết đều đến đây.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn mang theo một con rồng nhất cẩu xuất hiện khi, hai người lăng là đem tân nương chú rể nổi bật toàn đoạt lại đây, mọi người ánh mắt đều hướng bọn họ trên người ngắm.

Này không là vì hai người cỡ nào tuyệt đại tao nhã, mà là vì bát quái chi hồn tại thiêu đốt — tam giới đem hai người bọn họ chuyện truyền huyền huyễn thật sự, còn ra hiện phần đông bản cũ, như yêu nhau tướng sát, ngược tình cảm lưu luyến thâm, âm kém dương sai, tình có chú ý...

Không để ý tới mọi người ánh mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn thẳng tìm trương bàn trống ngồi xuống, giương mắt khi lại phát hiện khác vị trí đều đầy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hắc tuyến — rõ ràng chỉ có tám chỗ ngồi , bọn họ liền chiếm bốn , còn lại bốn như thế nào tọa hạ người nhiều như vậy đâu?

Nàng giương mắt nhìn đi qua, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Na Tra, Tôn Ngộ Không, Trư Bát Giới, Ngao Xuân, còn có...

"Sư phó." Đinh Hương ngồi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm bên cạnh vị trí thượng, hét lên: "Đến đến, cho ngươi nhận thức nhận thức, ta tìm nam nhân."

Nói xong, Đinh Hương quay đầu hô to một câu, "Ngao Xuân!"

"Đến!" Đối diện chỗ ngồi Ngao Xuân thẳng tắp đứng dậy.

"Phách." — của hắn chỗ ngồi bị Na Tra chiếm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối hắn mỉm cười, nói: "Đinh Hương khiến cho ngươi nhiều tha thứ ."

Ngao Xuân lớn tiếng nói: "Sư phó xin yên tâm, ta sẽ hảo hảo đối của nàng."

Sư phó? Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu — nàng xem như Ngao Xuân đường tỷ đi? Này quan hệ như thế nào như vậy loạn a?

Bỏ qua một bên này đó không nói chuyện, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy hẳn là lễ thượng vãng lai, vì thế kéo qua bên cạnh Dương Tiễn cánh tay, chỉ vào hắn nói: "Lần đầu tiên chính thức giới thiệu, đây là nhà của ta nam nhân."

Mọi người: "..."

Đinh Hương lộ ra cái thật to tươi cười, cung kính kêu một tiếng: "Sư trượng hảo."

Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn nàng nửa ngày, gật đầu đáp: "Ân."

Bên này nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, hôn lễ liền chính thức bắt đầu.

Một đống nhân ngồi ở nho nhỏ bàn bát tiên thượng, chỗ ngồi đoạt cái chết khiếp, tễ thành một đoàn, cuối cùng vẫn là Tôn Ngộ Không đem bên cạnh cái bàn chuyển lại đây, đều tự tìm ghế dựa, thấu cùng một chỗ.

Vì thế trận này hôn lễ, tại mọi người cãi nhau trung đã xong.

Trầm Hương hôn lễ sau khi kết thúc, lại qua vài ngày sau, Ngao Thính Tâm bỗng nhiên tới chơi.

Tại Ngao Thính Tâm khai sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi yên ở trong sân, trong lòng một mảnh mờ mịt.

Mặc dù ngày đó nghe Ngao Bái chính mồm bẩm báo, sau đó không lâu hồn phi phách tán, nàng cũng bất quá là cười nhẹ, lơ đễnh.

Bởi vì tại nàng trong tiềm thức, vẫn cảm thấy, cái kia yêu nghiệt bình thường nam nhân, khẳng định sẽ là tai họa di ngàn năm.

Thẳng đến vừa mới nghe xong Ngao Thính Tâm sao đến tin tức, nàng vẫn là không thể tin — thì ra hắn thật sự mất.

"Thốn Tâm..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, giương mắt nhìn về phía bên cạnh một bộ khẩn trương hề hề Dương Tiễn, hoảng hốt cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi hội rời đi ta sao?"

Dương Tiễn đi qua đi, cầm tay nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Sẽ không, chung này cả đời, ngươi ở đâu, Dương Tiễn liền ở nơi nào."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi cúi đầu, buồn thanh nói: "Lần trước ngươi nói với ta, tương lai ngày, chúng ta một phần một giây đều không cần bỏ qua, sau lại ngươi lại làm cho ta hồi Tây Hải, lại kém điểm muốn mấy trăm năm mấy ngàn năm thậm chí mấy vạn năm đều vẫn chưa tỉnh lại."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt tối sầm lại, chậm rãi nói: "Ngao Bái nói, thiên đạo nhất định ta sẽ trở thành Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, cho nên ngươi năm đó mới có thể... Ta khiếp sợ rất nhiều vẫn là không chịu buông ra ngươi, chính là lần đó vụng trộm đi theo ngươi hạ giới, nhìn đến ngươi cùng Trầm Hương, ta đã nghĩ, thôi, chỉ cần ngươi còn sống so với cái gì đều trọng yếu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Kia hiện tại đâu?"

Dương Tiễn thấp giọng nói: "Khi ta thật sự muốn thả khai ngươi khi, ta nghĩ đến chính mình có thể, lại không nghĩ rằng chính mình nhưng lại hội như vậy khổ sở..."

Dương Tiễn kéo Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ, phóng tới môi thượng hôn hôn, thản nhiên nói: "Ta thực ích kỷ, cho nên ngươi cả đời này đều là của ta, vô luận sinh tử."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng hướng hắn, bất mãn nói: "Thật sự rất bá đạo a."

Dương Tiễn không có nói tiếp, đem đem nàng ôm lấy, trên tay dùng sức nhắc tới, cả người ôm lấy đến ngồi vào một bên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng, chỉ nghe thấy hắn thản nhiên nói: "Nếu chúng ta cũng có kiếp sau, chỉ mong ngươi không cần lại gặp được ta."

"Mà cả đời này." Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy thắt lưng phúc thủ căng thẳng, chợt nghe đến hắn gằn từng chữ một: "Dương Tiễn đến chết đều sẽ không tha khai tay ngươi, nếu thế nào một ngày ngươi... Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ không sống một mình, tự nhiên sinh tử tướng tùy."

Nghe vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm cánh môi dạng khởi một chút cười, ôn nhu nói: "Nếu ngươi còn dám lại buông thủ, ta sẽ làm cho ngươi có biết một sự kiện."

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, nói: "... Chuyện gì?"

Hơi dừng một chút, Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt mày khẽ nhếch nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, uy hiếp giống như giơ lên giơ lên quyền đầu, trừng thấu con ngươi, nguyệt nha dường như khóe môi, biện phật có thể bị xua tan hết thảy vẻ lo lắng, tiếng nói trong suốt mà hơi mang nhu nhuyễn , "Ta sẽ nói cho ngươi, trên đời này chẳng những có một loại yêu tên là buông tay, còn có một loại đau tên là — gãy xương."

Dương Tiễn ôm chặt trong lòng nhân, Đan Phượng con ngươi bên trong doanh đầy ý cười, như trong trời đêm tinh thần giống như ánh sáng ngọc mà loá mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm nhận được ôm chính mình cặp kia cánh tay truyền đến lực đạo cùng độ ấm, không biết thấy tựa vào của hắn trong lòng, lập tức cũng chậm rãi cười mở,

Cứ như vậy đi, tình yêu vốn là một hồi hào đổ, nguyện đổ liền muốn chịu thua, cho dù ngươi là ai, động tâm động tình, liền chỉ có thể tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

Mà tình chi một chữ, cuối cùng ma nhân, lại làm cho người ta muốn ngừng mà không được.

Trằn trọc luân hồi, nàng bị bị thương thương tích đầy mình.

Hiện tại có như vậy một người nguyện ý nắm tay nàng, sinh tử tướng tùy, không rời không khí.

— cuộc đời này, là đủ.

【 chính văn kết thúc 】

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: được rồi, chính văn kết thúc , sau này hội viết mấy thiên phiên ngoại, một cái là phía trước đáp ứng mỗ đồng hài về kiếp trước đế vương thiên, một cái là Thốn Tâm cùng nhị ca đến tiếp sau cuộc sống, cuối cùng còn muốn viết viết "Ngao Thốn Tâm ( thực )" tại nguyên tác bảo liên sau truyền ( ngược nhị ca phương hướng , nhị ca đảng thận mua, tiễn tâm đảng cũng thận mua, đương nhiên, các ngươi nếu mãnh liệt phản đối, ta sẽ không viết )

Còn có về tích phân , ta bỗng nhiên phát hiện ta cho tới bây giờ không đưa qua ( ta đổ ╮(╯▽╰)╭), quay đầu sửa sang lại sửa sang lại bình luận, nhất nhất dâng tặng.

Cuối cùng cảm tạ mọi người cho tới nay duy trì, cúi đầu o(∩_∩)o~

-oOo-


	35. Phiên ngoại

Phiên ngoại thất kiếp trước chi quên ước nguyện ban đầu đế vương thiên

Ta là một cái đế vương, cả đời ẩn nhẫn chính là của ta hình dung,"Nhẫn" Chi một chữ thành tựu của ta thắng lợi, cũng là chúng ta sinh bi ai.

Ta nhịn hơn phân nửa sinh, lo lắng hết lòng mưu hoa hai mươi dư cuối năm cho ngồi trên đế vương vị trí, mà "Nhẫn" Đã muốn trở thành của ta hé ra mặt nạ, thoát không dưới, đánh không phá, rời không được.

Ai không hy vọng chính mình trở thành Đệ nhất minh quân? Ai không hy vọng ở sách sử thượng lưu lại tiền đồ xán lạn nhất bút?

Vì vị trí này, ta cực hạn sủng ái một cái nữ tử, chỉ vì nàng phía sau gia tộc thế lực.

Nàng ôn nhu thiện lương, trí tuệ săn sóc nữ tử, hơn nữa tướng mạo tuyệt mỹ tú lệ, mĩ không rảnh, không thực nhân gian khói lửa, đối với như vậy một cái nữ tử, mặc dù vừa mới bắt đầu là vì của nàng phụ huynh mà chuyên sủng nàng một người, nhưng nhân thục vô tâm, sủng ái nhiều năm, như thế nào cũng có vài phần thiệt tình.

Nàng thân thể vốn là suy nhược, nàng hoài thượng chúng ta cái thứ nhất đứa nhỏ khi, vừa vặn là phụ hoàng đại tang. Lúc này khóc tang dập đầu hành lễ việc, nhiều đếm không xuể, coi hắn mang thai thân, không khỏi động thai khí, cuối cùng làm cho khó sanh, đứa nhỏ sinh hạ sau sẽ chết , chính nàng thân thể cũng là xuống dốc không phanh.

Kỳ thật ta biết của nàng khó sanh cũng không phải mặt ngoài đơn giản như vậy, nhưng ta dù sao cũng là tân hoàng đăng cơ, rất nhiều chuyện không nên miệt mài theo đuổi.

Hoặc là bởi vì nàng phía sau phụ huynh thế lực, hoặc là bởi vì áy náy, ta phong nàng vì quý phi, tuổi nhỏ nhất, địa vị gần với hoàng hậu, cùng nàng ngang nhau địa vị, nhập phủ so với nàng sớm, tuổi cũng so với nàng đại một cái khác nữ tử, ngược lại chính là cái phi tử.

Đứa nhỏ tử khả năng kích thích nàng, theo tiến cung sau, cái kia nữ tử mà bắt đầu thay đổi.

Nhưng này có cái gì quan hệ, ta cho tới bây giờ sẽ không để ý điểm ấy, tương phản nàng trở nên có tâm kế , càng làm cho ta cao hứng, bởi vì một cái có thủ đoạn nữ tử mới có thể ở phía sau cung sống được càng lâu lâu, chỉ có sống được lâu dài , mới có thể làm bạn ở ta bên người.

Đối với cái kia nữ tử, mặc kệ là vì nàng sau lưng gia tộc thế lực, vẫn là bởi vì ta thật sự thích nàng, ta đều nguyện ý minh lý ngầm sủng nàng, thậm chí ở nàng hãm hại hoàng hậu khi, duy hộ nàng.

Từ nay về sau, cái kia nữ tử lại mang thai , ta kinh hỉ vạn phần, bởi vì ta đăng cơ tới nay cái thứ nhất đứa nhỏ.

Vì cái kia đứa nhỏ có thể thuận lợi sinh ra, ta thật cẩn thận bảo hộ , nàng cũng là kinh tâm đảm chiến đề phòng , lại vẫn là bị người ám toán, trước tiên sinh sản .

Ta ở phòng sinh bên ngoài chờ , nghe tẩm điện lý truyền đến một tiếng lại một tiếng tê tâm liệt phế quát to, tâm thần đại loạn, bên cạnh hoàng hậu nhẹ nhàng cầm tay của ta, cười nhẹ, trấn an nói:"Bệ hạ, đừng lo lắng, muội muội nhất định hội cát nhân thiên tướng."

Hoàng hậu ôn nhu tươi cười cùng trong lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ làm cho ngạo mạn chậm bình tĩnh trở lại, nhưng mà lúc này, tẩm điện lý lại truyền đến một câu câu hỏi.

Ta biến sắc, trong đầu chỉ còn lại có "Bảo đại nhân vẫn là bảo đứa nhỏ" Này nói lựa chọn đề, mà cái kia nữ tử đau hô ngay tại bên tai.

Phục hồi tinh thần lại, ta chỉ tới kịp kêu một câu "Bảo đại nhân", liền bỏ qua rồi hoàng hậu thủ sẽ hướng lý sấm.

"Cút ngay!"

Hoàng hậu vẫn lôi kéo tay của ta không chịu buông ra, lòng ta nhanh như đốt hết sức, nhất thời thất thủ đem nàng đẩy ngã ở.

Ta trơ mắt nhìn nàng khuynh đảo trên mặt đất, thượng một khối tảng đá ở nàng cái trán rớt ra một cái thật dài lỗ hổng.

Hoàng hậu mượn từ bên cạnh cung nữ đem chính mình nâng dậy, máu tươi từ cái trán chảy xuống đến, nhiễm đỏ nàng non nửa trương bên cạnh, nàng như là không hề sở giác, vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt quỳ gối ta trước mặt,"Bệ hạ thỉnh cân nhắc."

Ta kinh ngạc nhìn nàng, đỏ tươi chất lỏng đem kia trương tái nhợt như tuyết mặt phụ trợ thập phần yêu dã.

Ta run run vươn tay, muốn xoa của nàng mặt, nàng lại có chút nghiêng đầu tránh đi tay của ta, ánh mắt giống như nhất uông nước trong, bình tĩnh vô ba.

Cái kia đứa nhỏ đúng là vẫn còn không có.

Cái kia nữ tử theo phòng sinh đi ra chuyện thứ nhất, chính là trạng cáo hoàng hậu hãm hại của nàng đứa nhỏ.

Nghe được nữ tử ở bên tai trạng cáo, ta xem hướng quỳ trên mặt đất vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt, mọi sự không quan tâm hoàng hậu, ma xui quỷ khiến đánh nàng một cái tát.

Lần này chẳng những là mãn điện nhân sợ ngây người, ngay cả ta chính mình cũng sợ ngây người.

Chỉ có của ta hoàng hậu vẻ mặt bình tĩnh hủy đi trên đầu chu sai đồ trang sức, không có ràng buộc, đầu đầy ô phát tán hạ, sấn nàng kia sắp xếp trước vốn không có huyết sắc mặt càng phát ra tái nhợt.

Nàng cười cười, đáy mắt một mảnh thê lương, tự thỉnh cấm chừng, chung này cả đời không hề bước ra nửa bước.

Ta nghe nói lời ấy, lúc này đầy ngập tức giận, một thân phẫn hận, nhưng mà đang nhìn đến nàng một đầu ô phát trung mang theo mấy căn chỉ bạc, trên trán còn quấn quít lấy màu trắng băng gạc, sắc mặt lại trắng bệch trắng bệch , lại nói cái gì đều nói không được .

Chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi, ngay tại chúng ta đại hôn chi đêm, chúc quang lấp lánh, xốc lên hỉ khăn trong nháy mắt, ta còn là bị kinh diễm .

Thân là hoàng gia đệ tử, ta tự nhiên gặp qua vô số các hữu phong tình nữ tử, trong đó đủ tuyệt mỹ diễm lệ .

Dù vậy, ta còn là kinh diễm , cũng không phải nói bị của nàng bên ngoài kinh diễm , mà là bị của nàng tươi cười.

Của nàng diện mạo tính?p

Hoàng hạ thốn cường thư hộc xuân thung đệ 乇乇 ngạc khiêu ζ hộc thổi nãi bồi toánh lục giáp Manh Manh tụng náo đỗi?p

Khí chất của nàng thực yên tĩnh, ánh mắt trong suốt lạnh nhạt, cùng nàng cùng một chỗ khi, phảng phất lại đại chuyện tình, lại như thế nào lo âu, đều đã bị trấn an xuống dưới.

Ta rất nhỏ đã bị phụ hoàng quát lớn "Hỉ giận không chừng", cho nên ta học xong áp ngưỡng, ẩn nhẫn.

Nhưng vô luận ở mặt ngoài cỡ nào bình tĩnh vô giận, trên thực tế ta còn là một cái lãnh khốc táo bạo nhân, như thế nào áp ngưỡng cũng có bùng nổ thời điểm.

Cho nên ta thích cùng nàng cùng một chỗ, cùng nàng cùng một chỗ thời điểm, của ta tâm hội bình tĩnh trở lại, tâm tình thản nhiên.

Bởi vậy, ta thường xuyên ngủ lại của nàng trong viện.

Cùng một người ngày đêm tương đối, do đó thích thượng nàng, một chút cũng không sẽ làm nhân ngoài ý muốn, hơn nữa này nhân là thê tử của chính mình, đây là cỡ nào tự nhiên mà vậy chuyện.

Ta thích thượng nàng, vì thế ta dùng rất dài rất dài thời gian cùng nàng cùng một chỗ, làm bạn nàng, nhìn nàng, hiểu biết nàng

Ta đã biết, nàng vui vẻ thời điểm lông mi hội có chút giơ lên, mất hứng thời điểm cũng sẽ cười, ánh mắt nhưng không có ý cười.

Ta đã biết, nàng khẩn trương không kiên nhẫn thời điểm, ngón tay hội vô ý thức ma sát trong tay gì đó, nàng tưởng sự tình thời điểm, ngón tay hội thói quen tính gõ cái bàn.

Ta đã biết, nàng ăn cơm thời điểm không thích ăn canh, nàng ngủ thời điểm thích ôm này nọ, bằng không liền ngủ không an ổn.

Ta còn biết, nàng cũng không giống mặt ngoài nhìn qua như vậy lạnh nhạt, cái gì cũng không để ý, nàng có đôi khi hội ngồi ở tiểu viện tử lý, vẫn không nhúc nhích nhìn xa phương xa thiên không, ánh mắt doanh đầy ưu thương cùng tịch mịch.

Ta càng ngày càng thích nàng , cái loại này thích theo thời gian trôi qua thành thói quen, thói quen thích liền biến thành yêu.

Nhưng là, nàng không thương ta.

Ta không hiểu, ta là của nàng phu quân, là ông trời của nàng, vì sao nàng không thương ta đâu? Vì sao ta như vậy cố gắng đi yêu nhân không thương chính mình đâu?

Nhưng không thương chính là không thương, cho dù thân thể thượng khoảng cách lại như thế nào gần, tâm cũng không cùng một chỗ.

Ta không cam lòng, ta đã muốn hãm sâu trong đó, không thể tự kềm chế, nàng như thế nào có thể lưu lại ta, một mình bứt ra rời đi.

Ta dùng lâu lâu thời gian mềm hoá lòng của nàng, bị xua tan nàng đáy lòng ưu thương, làm cho nàng thói quen ta, thích ta, cuối cùng - yêu thượng ta.

Nhìn nàng tràn ngập tình yêu ánh mắt, không còn nữa từng đạm mạc, ta thật sự nghĩ đến thì phải là cả đời.

Kế tiếp chính là nàng mang thai , cho dù ta mọi cách che chở, nàng vẫn là bị người khác nguy hại .

Cuối cùng nàng vẫn là sinh hạ một cái nam hài, đó là chúng ta cái thứ nhất đứa nhỏ, đó là của ta trưởng tử, mà nàng lại bởi vậy bị thương thân mình, thậm chí về sau sẽ không có nữa cái thứ hai đứa nhỏ.

Ta biết đây là mẫu phi gây nên, lại vô lực làm cái gì, chỉ có thể gấp bội đối bọn họ mẫu tử hảo.

Nhưng là, con của chúng ta vẫn là chết .

Lần này sẽ không chỉ cần là cái phi làm, còn có phụ hoàng thái tử nhúng tay trong đó.

Ta biết bọn họ kiêng kị ta, lấy này cảnh cáo ta, ta cũng biết, ở không có năng lực khi, ta cái gì cũng làm không được, ta chỉ có thể chịu, nhẫn đến ta đứng ở cao nhất chỗ kia một khắc, cái kia thời điểm ta mới có thể bảo hộ chính mình âu yếm nhân.

Sau đó đâu?

Sau đó thế nào ?

Nhớ mang máng ta sợ nàng bởi vì mất đi đứa nhỏ thương tâm, vì thế không ở nàng trước mặt nhắc tới đứa nhỏ, không khỏi nàng khổ sở, cũng làm bộ như chính mình đã muốn không nhớ rõ cái kia đứa nhỏ .

Sợ hắn nhân dùng nàng kiềm chế cho ta, thậm chí lại thương tổn nàng, ta nương đứa nhỏ mất đi, mà đối nàng xa cách, thậm chí thường xuyên ở mẫu phi trước mặt làm bộ như tức giận, đối của nàng chẳng hề để ý, hảo kêu mọi người bỏ qua nàng, không hề làm khó nàng.

Sau lại vì cái kia nữ tử phụ huynh thế lực, ta cực hạn sủng ái cái kia nữ tử, lại sợ nàng khổ sở, riêng đối nàng giải thích nói:"Ngươi là của ta thê, vĩnh viễn đều là, mặc kệ là cái gì thời điểm, ngươi đều là, đây là vĩnh viễn cũng không hội biến ."

Kia lại là theo khi nào thì bắt đầu thay đổi, ngay cả ta cũng không đại nhớ rõ chính mình lần đầu tiên đến tột cùng là vì chuyện gì quát lớn nàng? Vừa mới lại là bởi vì sao mà đánh nàng? Ta rõ ràng biết không là nàng gây nên.

Nhìn hoàng hậu chậm rãi tiêu sái ra điện phủ, quay đầu nhìn phía này ta cực hạn sủng ái nữ tử, một trận hoảng hốt, rõ ràng ta nguyên bản yêu nhất tối đau lòng muốn nhất bảo hộ chính là của ta hoàng hậu, như thế nào nay liền biến thành này người đâu? Ta lại làm sao có thể vì trước mắt nữ tử này đánh ta yêu nhân.

Theo khi nào thì bắt đầu, chúng ta ở một cái lối rẽ thượng, càng lúc càng xa?

Là lần đó đi? Lần đó là nàng lần đầu tiên bị người khác hãm hại, kia cũng là ta lần đầu tiên ở nàng trước mặt duy hộ người khác.

Cho dù đêm đó ta đối nàng giải thích nói,"Làm một cái đế vương, có thể đa tình cũng không có thể lạm tình, có thể chuyên tình cũng không có thể si tình, có thể tuyệt tình cũng không có thể vô tình, có thể dài tình cũng không có thể vong tình."

Nhưng nàng cũng không nguyện ý lượng giải ta.

Lần đó sau, nàng xem của ta ánh mắt liền tựa như mới gặp, trong suốt đạm mạc.

Ta tức giận của nàng không biết biến báo, không muốn lại lấy lòng nàng, sau mỗi lần tại kia cái nữ tử hãm hại nàng khi, cũng biết thời biết thế quát lớn nàng.

Mỗi lần nàng đều yên lặng thừa nhận , cũng không biện giải.

Ta biết nàng là như vậy trí tuệ một cái nữ tử, làm sao có thể không biết biện giải đâu? Nàng hội, nhưng nàng khinh thường, nàng không sao cả, hoặc là nàng sớm sinh không thể luyến .

Lại sau lại, ta liền đem này hết thảy ước nguyện ban đầu đều quên , quên , nguyên bản nguyên bản, ta chỉ là muốn tốt tốt bảo hộ nàng mà thôi.

Hoàng hậu tự thỉnh cấm chừng, sau đó không lâu liền truyền đến tin tức nói nàng bệnh nặng tin tức.

Ta đi xem nàng, nghĩ như thế nào cùng nàng một lần nữa hòa hảo, khả nàng đã muốn không muốn lại tín nhiệm ta .

Mà ta nhịn lâu lắm, mặt nạ dẫn theo lâu lắm, đã muốn không biết như thế nào đối mặt nàng .

Từ nay về sau không lâu, nàng liền ly khai, ta ngay cả nàng cuối cùng một mặt đều gặp không hơn, nàng mất đi tin tức, ta còn là ở nàng đi rồi, theo cung nhân thông báo trung biết được.

Ta không biết hẳn là quái nàng, như thế quyết tuyệt, tàn nhẫn, không thương liền thật sự ngay cả một tia niệm tưởng cũng không cho ta, thậm chí ở tử phía trước cũng không nguyện ý nhìn đến ta. Cần phải trách ta, ngay cả cuối cùng một mặt đều không kịp đi gặp nàng.

Ta vốn tưởng rằng có thể không phụ nàng, nhưng không nghĩ tới, ta đời này đúng là vẫn còn phụ bạc nàng.

Trong nháy mắt đi qua nhiều năm, ta nằm ở tháp thượng, hấp hối hết sức, tinh thần một trận hoảng hốt, hoảng hốt gian thấy được quên xuyên bờ sông, trên bờ nở đầy bỉ ngạn hoa, kia hoa như máu giống nhau sáng lạn đỏ tươi mang theo thâm trầm tuyệt vọng, có không gì sánh kịp tàn diễm cùng độc liệt bàn duy mĩ.

Ta vô lực nhắm lại hai mắt, cuối cùng nghĩ là, không biết nàng có thể hay không ở hoàng tuyền trên đường chờ ta đâu? Nếu là nàng không đợi, theo ta chờ đi, làm cho ta chờ nàng lại luân hồi trở về, chúng ta lại cùng cùng tiếp theo bối tử.

Ta ở quên xuyên bờ sông thượng bồi hồi, chờ đợi, mười năm trôi qua, nàng chưa có tới, trăm năm trôi qua, nàng vẫn là chưa có tới, ngàn năm trôi qua, nàng như cũ chưa có tới, ta lại đợi thật lâu thật lâu, lâu đến ta đã muốn không nhớ được thời gian trôi qua, mà bờ sông thượng bỉ ngạn hoa đều đã muốn khai khai tự nhiên hai trở về.

Ta đã sớm nghĩ tới, chính là không muốn thừa nhận thôi, nàng cùng ta là không đồng dạng như vậy, ta bỏ lỡ của nàng kia cả đời, chúng ta cũng đã lại không thể có thể .

Kỳ thật ta tại đây đợi lâu như vậy, bất quá là muốn nói cho nàng.

\- kiếp sau, ta tuyệt không hội lại phụ ngươi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Cách một tuần, cuối cùng trở về càng kết thúc phiên ngoại . Này tuần lễ thật sự bận quá , công ty việc [ lão bản muốn đem ta điều đến tân phân trong công ty, thứ Hai phải đi , cho nên ở tổng công ty lưu lại chuyện vụ muốn xử lý tốt ], trường học muốn khảo chứng [ lão sư mỗi ngày ở ta bên tai lải nhải ], vì thế liền...

Này phiên ngoại, ta là ấn mỗ cái đế vương vì nguyên hình viết , nhưng thật sự sợ chính mình đem hắn băng nhìn thấy không được nhân, vì thế ta sẽ không lưu danh , mọi người có thể tùy ý đại nhập đi! Dù sao đều được [ chính như thiên hạ quạ đen bình thường hắc, thiên hạ hoàng đế cũng là bình thường tra ].

Tiếp theo chương hẳn là nguyên tác thế giới bảo liên sau truyền, mọi người thận mua [ đặc biệt nhị ca đảng cùng tiển tâm đảng ]

Cuối cùng cảm ơn ts ném một chỗ lôi [13 hào lúc, ta hiện tại mới nhìn đến a ] cùng - ta - đọc WEN văn -XUE học -LOU lâu nhớ kỹ nga!

Phiên ngoại bảo liên đăng sau truyền chi ngao tam tình yêu 1

"Đừng... Chớ đi..." Nằm ở trên giường Ngao Thốn Tâm cau mày tâm nỉ non , tiếp theo giây đột nhiên mở to mắt, ánh mắt còn lưu lại trong mộng sợ hãi cùng tuyệt vọng.

"Tấc lòng?"

Bên tai truyền đến kêu gọi, cái búng của nàng thần thái, Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhìn về phía ngủ ở chính mình sườn biên nam tử.

Ngao Bái nhìn thấy nàng trong ánh mắt không có hóa khai sợ hãi cùng bi thống, nhíu nhíu mày đầu, thân thủ nhẹ nhàng vuốt phẳng của nàng mi tâm, ôn nhu nói:"Như thế nào sớm như vậy liền tỉnh, là làm ác mộng sao?"

Hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay làm cho Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, nàng cuối cùng phục hồi tinh thần lại, kéo qua cái tay kia dán tại trên mặt, thở dài nói:"Suốt một buổi tối , tay ngươi vẫn là lạnh lùng ."

Biết nàng ở nói sang chuyện khác, Ngao Bái cũng không tiếp tục rối rắm vừa mới trong lời nói đề, dài cánh tay bao quát, đem nàng vòng tiến chính mình trong lòng, đạm cười nói:"Không phải có ngươi sao, ôm ngươi ta sẽ không lãnh."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói, vùi vào hắn không tính thập phần cường tráng trong ngực, lại liên tưởng đến hắn tự lần đó sau khi bị thương trở nên lược hiển gầy yếu thân mình, trong lòng lan tràn một trận thản nhiên toan sáp.

Ngao Bái phủ phủ của nàng tóc dài, cười nói:"Không cần để ý, như vậy tốt lắm, ta thể lạnh, không phải có thể một năm bốn mùa đều ôm ngươi, mặc dù là mùa hè, ngươi cũng không hội oi bức ."

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm chôn ở hắn trong ngực lý, rầu rĩ lên tiếng.

Ngao Bái còn muốn nói cái gì đó, trong lòng nhân liền đang ngủ, hắn nhẹ nhàng cười, cũng nhắm hai mắt lại.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại tỉnh lại thời điểm, Ngao Bái đã muốn không ở bên người , nàng tiếp tục nằm ở trên giường, trợn tròn mắt lăng lăng nhìn trần nhà, bỗng nhiên cảm giác có điểm không thích hợp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một phen xốc lên chăn, một thân hồng y tiểu oa nhi viên cầu bàn cuốn lui ở của nàng trong lòng.

Ngao huy cảm thấy trên người chợt lạnh, vươn béo vù vù một cái tay nhỏ bé cánh tay hướng ra phía ngoài bắt trảo, thẳng đến phát hiện cái gì đều bắt không được, mới mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt.

Ngao huy nhu nhu ánh mắt, giương mắt phát hiện Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn tỉnh, hắn oai tiểu đầu nhìn chằm chằm nàng, chớp chớp thật to mắt đen.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bật cười nhìn hắn cái kia tiểu mơ hồ bộ dáng, cũng học hắn trừng mắt nhìn tình.

Một lát sau, ngao huy mới hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại, hoan hô nói:"Mẫu thân, mẫu thân, ngươi tỉnh?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn không có tới kịp trả lời hắn hoan hô, chỉ cảm thấy trên người nhất trọng, ngao huy cả người ghé vào trên người nàng, mở to đen bóng mắt to nãi thanh nãi khí nói:"Mẫu thân tỉnh liền cùng huy nhi ngoạn được không?" Dừng một chút, lại biết miệng cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ủy ủy khuất khuất nói:"Ngày hôm qua mẫu thân rõ ràng đáp ứng cùng huy nhi đùa, sau lại cũng chỉ cùng phụ thân ngoạn thân ái, cũng không quản huy nhi ." Nói xong, nước mắt ngay tại trong ánh mắt đảo quanh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, vội vàng ngồi xuống, ôm ngao huy dỗ nói:"Thật có lỗi, là mẫu thân không tốt, mẫu thân về sau sẽ không ."

Ngao huy mở to nước mắt lưng tròng mắt to, thẳng tắp nhìn nàng, đưa ra điều kiện,"Hôm nay một ngày đều phải bồi huy nhi ngoạn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười đáp:"Hảo."

"Về sau đáp ứng bồi huy nhi ngoạn, không thể bỏ lại huy nhi bồi phụ thân..." Nghĩ nghĩ, ngao huy lại bỏ thêm một câu,"Có thể bỏ lại phụ thân bồi huy nhi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là mỉm cười đáp:"Hảo."

"Không thể chỉ cùng phụ thân thân ái, huy nhi cũng muốn thân ái."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nao nao, xấu hổ muốn nói gì, trên người bỗng nhiên nhất khinh, ngay sau đó ngoài miệng bị ấn tiếp theo hôn.

Ngao Bái dẫn theo ngao huy áo lắc lắc, nhíu mày cười nói:"Như thế nào? Ngươi có ý kiến gì sao?"

Ngao huy nhìn hắn một cái, lại nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, quyết đoán vươn hai tay,"Mẫu thân, ta cũng muốn thân ái."

"Không cho phép." Ngao Bái nhướng mày, thản nhiên mở miệng.

Ngao huy ngẩn người, đã muốn tiêu thất nước mắt rất nhanh lại đi ra ,"Mẫu thân, phụ thân hung ta, phụ thân hung ta, ô ô ~"

Ngao Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh ôm quá ngao huy, đau lòng đến cực điểm vỗ dỗ :"Huy nhi ngoan nga, không khóc không khóc, mẫu thân đau. Chúng ta không để ý tới phụ thân."

"Ô ô ~" Ngao huy thu Ngao Thốn Tâm vạt áo, lên án nói:"Phụ thân hung ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vỗ nhẹ hắn lưng,"Ngoan ngoãn, phụ thân không có hung ngươi, huy nhi là cái nam tử hán, không thể tùy tiện khóc nhè."

Ngao huy giật mình, ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng cọ cọ, đem nước mắt cọ làm sau mới nâng lên tiểu đầu, nãi thanh nãi khí nói:"Huy nhi là cái nam tử hán, huy nhi không khóc cái mũi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nâng tay niết niết ngao huy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn,"Ừ, huy nhi tối ngoan ."

Ngao huy có điểm thẹn thùng che mặt mình đản,"Kia mẫu thân cấp cho huy nhi thân ái."

"Oa ~" Ngao huy trong lời nói Âm Cương lạc, liền phát hiện chính mình lại bị Ngao Bái đề ở giữa không trung , ngao huy oa oa thẳng kêu:"Buông ra huy nhi, phụ thân buông ra huy nhi, mẫu thân, phụ thân khi dễ huy nhi..."

Ngao Bái không nhìn hắn làm ầm ĩ, thản nhiên nói:"Ta lặp lại lần nữa, mẫu thân là phụ thân , trừ bỏ phụ thân ai cũng không hứa thân."

Ngao huy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn banh quá chặt chẽ , cổ miệng bất mãn nói:"Vì sao."

Ngao Bái cười cười, nhẹ giọng nói:"Bởi vì phụ thân yêu nhất của ngươi mẫu thân, chỉ có yêu nhất nhân tài có thể thân."

"Huy nhi cũng là yêu nhất mẫu thân." Ngao huy bản khuôn mặt, sửa đúng nói:"Cho nên huy nhi cũng có thể thân ái mẫu thân."

Ngao Bái nhíu nhíu mày đầu, cùng ngao huy mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Ngao Bái thỏa hiệp , hắn thở dài, đem ngao huy ôm vào trong lòng, giải thích nói:"Cái kia yêu nhất là không đồng dạng như vậy, đợi cho huy nhi trưởng thành, ngươi cũng sẽ có một yêu nhất nhân, khi đó ngươi yêu nàng cùng phụ thân yêu mẫu thân giống nhau."

"Kia nàng hội mỗi ngày cùng huy nhi cùng một chỗ sao, giống phụ thân cùng mẫu thân giống nhau mỗi ngày cùng một chỗ."

"Hội ."

"Kia huy nhi có thể thân ái nàng sao, giống phụ thân thân ái mẫu thân như vậy thân ái nàng?"

"Có thể."

"Kia nàng cũng sẽ thực yêu huy nhi sao, giống mẫu thân thực yêu phụ thân như vậy thực yêu huy nhi?"

Ngao Bái lắc lắc đầu nói:"Vấn đề này, ta trả lời không được."

Ngao huy nghi hoặc nhìn phía hắn,"Vì sao?"

"Muốn biết vấn đề này, ngươi muốn hỏi trước hỏi ngươi mẫu thân, hỏi một chút nàng có phải hay không thực yêu phụ thân, nàng nói, phụ thân mới có thể nói cho ngươi đáp án."

Nghe vậy, ngao huy lập tức quay đầu nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, hỏi:"Mẫu thân, ngươi là không phải thực yêu phụ thân?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa đổi hảo trang phục, chợt nghe đến như vậy một câu, khuôn mặt lập tức bạo đỏ, có điểm thẹn quá thành giận nói:"Các ngươi nháo đủ không có, ta đói bụng, mặc kệ các ngươi." Nói xong, trực tiếp đi ra cửa phòng.

"Tấc lòng, chậm một chút, đừng nóng vội, ta vừa mới làm ngươi yêu nhất ăn ..."

"Mẫu thân, không cần bỏ lại huy nhi..."

Ăn qua điểm tâm, ngao huy xoa phình bụng nhỏ, thỏa mãn ngồi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quát quát hắn cái mũi nhỏ, trêu đùa:"Huy nhi ăn thiệt nhiều này nọ đâu, bụng chống đỡ đi?"

"Sẽ không, mẫu thân, ngươi xem, huy nhi bụng rất lớn rất lớn, có thể trang hạ rất nhiều này nọ." Nói xong nói xong, tựa hồ sợ Ngao Thốn Tâm không tin bàn, ngao huy chủ động theo nàng trong lòng đi xuống dưới, đứng ở nàng trước mặt, lấy tay vỗ vỗ chính mình phình bụng nhỏ, hơn nữa vì biểu hiện bụng đủ đại, thân mình sau này có chút loan loan, bụng giống tiền đỉnh đỉnh.

Cái này chẳng những là Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngay cả bên cạnh Ngao Bái cũng thản nhiên cười mở.

"Hừ hừ" Ngao huy bất mãn nhìn bọn họ, thở phì phì nói:"Mẫu thân xấu xa, phụ thân xấu xa." Ném như vậy một câu, hắn bỏ chạy nở thính, hắn muốn đi tìm quy thừa tướng gia gia an ủi chính mình, quy thừa tướng gia gia tốt nhất , vô luận chính mình nói cái gì hắn đều nói là đồng ý, còn có thể để cho người khác cũng đồng ý.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lăng lăng nhìn ngao huy lệ bôn mà đi tiểu thân ảnh, cùng Ngao Bái liếc nhau, đều nhịn không được cười ha hả.

"Khụ khụ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nở nụ cười hai tiếng, chỉ thấy Ngao Bái nắm tay khụ lên, vội vàng đi qua đi, vỗ nhẹ hắn lưng,"Không có việc gì đi, hảo điểm không?"

Ngao Bái buông ra quyền đầu, loan loan khóe miệng, đạm cười nói:"Vô phương, chính là nhất thời cười xóa."

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm đau lòng, nhẹ nhàng cầm tay hắn, có chút tự trách nói:"Đều do ta, nếu không phải năm đó của ta tùy hứng, ngươi sẽ không hội..."

"Cùng ngươi không quan hệ." Ngao Bái lắc lắc đầu.

"Như thế nào liền cùng ta không quan hệ đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nắm tay hắn nắm thật chặt, nhắm mắt lại, đau lòng nói:"Nếu không phải ta ý làm bậy, sẽ không sẽ phát sinh kia sự kiện, ngươi sẽ không hội bị thương, thân thể cũng sẽ không biến thành như vậy, tuy rằng vô trở ngại, lại trải qua không dậy nổi mừng rỡ đại bi..."

Ngao Bái thân thủ xoa của nàng mặt, cười nhẹ, nói:"Kỳ thật ta thực may mắn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười khổ nói:"Ngươi không cần an ủi ta, rõ ràng đều là của ta sai, các ngươi mỗi người đều an ủi ta, này không phải của ta sai, nhưng là sai lầm rồi chính là sai lầm rồi, lại như thế nào an ủi đều thay đổi không được chuyện này thật."

"Không, ta không có an ủi ngươi." Ngao Bái do dự một lát, trầm giọng nói:"Dùng khối này thân thể đổi lấy của ngươi áy náy, ta thật sự thực may mắn, chưa từng có như vậy may mắn , bởi vì có này phân áy náy, vô luận ngươi có nhớ hay không ta, yêu hay không yêu ta, cả đời này ngươi cũng không hội xá ta mà đi, này tốt lắm."- cho dù, có một ngày...

Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút chấn động, rất muốn mở miệng nói cho hắn, nàng thương hắn, lại bị hắn ánh mắt giật mình ở, nói cái gì đều nói không ra khẩu, bởi vì hắn hiện tại ánh mắt, làm cho nàng thập phần quen thuộc.

Như vậy ánh mắt vô số lần ở nàng trong mộng xuất hiện - coi như đau đớn, thiên lại có vô hạn hân hoan.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Này hai chu việc phải chết, trừ bỏ trường học khảo chứng, còn có tân công ty chuyện tình muốn xử lý, thủ trưởng đem ta một người làm ba người dùng, cũng không ngẫm lại ta loại này 0.5 gà mờ liều mạng, cũng chỉ có thể làm một người dùng, vì thế...

"Quả táo,xxxxxx, làm không xong, kia tăng ca đi.""Quả táo,xxxxxx, không có làm hảo, tăng ca đi.""Quả táo,xxxxxx, a? Làm sai , tăng ca sửa hảo nó đi."

Vì thế hiện tại mới có thời gian trở về càng của ta kết thúc phiên ngoại, không biết còn có không ai xem [╭[╯╰]╮ nhìn trời...]

Cùng - ta - đọc WEN văn -XUE học -LOU lâu nhớ kỹ nga!

Phiên ngoại bảo liên đăng sau truyền chi ngao tam yêu 2

"Không cho phép."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt Ngao Bái, âm thanh kêu lên:"Ngươi dựa vào cái gì ra lệnh cho ta?"

Ngao Bái không có trả lời, chính là hướng quy thừa tướng có chút ý bảo, lui ở một bên quy thừa tướng vội vàng ôm lấy cưỡi ở hắn trên lưng ngao huy, rời đi này đại điện.

Ngao Bái đi hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm, kéo tay nàng, phóng nhu ngữ khí, nhẹ giọng khuyên nhủ:"Tấc lòng, ta không có mệnh lệnh ngươi, chính là ta rất lo lắng, lần sau lại đi được không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía trước mắt nhân, cố gắng đem tâm tình bình phục xuống dưới,"Có cái gì hảo lo lắng , chính là mang huy nhi đến rời bến đi một chút mà thôi"

Ngao Bái thon dài ánh mắt có chút nheo lại, che dấu bên trong một mảnh đen tối, chậm rãi nói:"Huy nhi vừa biến hóa, lý nên ở lại tây hải, rời bến vẫn là không ổn."

"Ha!" Ngao Thốn Tâm giận dữ phản cười, ánh mắt có chút trợn to nhìn thẳng trước mắt người,"Từ ta giải trừ cấm chừng, khôi phục phong hào sau, này đều nhiều hơn thiếu niên , ngươi cùng phụ vương mẫu hậu vẫn phản đối ta ra ngoài, phía trước các ngươi có thể dùng huy nhi có thể biến hóa, còn nhỏ Long tộc không thể ra tây hải vì từ, cũng không cho ta rời bến, hiện tại huy nhi đã muốn biến hóa đã lớn, ngươi nhưng thật ra lấy hắn vừa biến hóa, rời bến không ổn vì để ý, tốt lắm, hắn không ra hải, theo ta một cái thành đi? Vẫn là nói các ngươi tưởng đem ta cả đời đều tù ở tây hải, vĩnh viễn đến tử, cũng không làm cho ta đi ra ngoài..."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng một câu, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã muốn có chút bệnh tâm thần, Ngao Bái vẫn lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, trong mắt trước sau như một trầm tĩnh như nước, lại tràn đầy đầy ưu thương, thẳng đến nàng đem nói cho hết lời, hắn mới khuynh thân ôm lấy nàng, ăn nói khép nép dỗ :"Không có, ai đều không có tù ý tứ của ngươi, ngươi có biết... Ta chỉ là rất lo lắng ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tùy ý hắn ôm cũng không có giãy dụa, rất lâu sau đó mới mở miệng nói:"Kỳ thật ta vẫn đều biết nói, biết các ngươi ở lén gạt đi cái gì."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy ôm chính mình cánh tay bởi vì này nói có điểm cứng ngắc, nhưng nàng vẫn là tiếp tục nói:"Ta bất quá hỏi, không phải bởi vì ta không thèm để ý, chính là ta biết các ngươi sở làm đều là tốt với ta, ta không nghĩ cho các ngươi khó xử, càng không thể đối mặt phụ vương mẫu hậu trong mắt áy náy cùng bi thương, nhưng ta là tây hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta không thông minh không vạn năng không phải không có địch, đã có chính mình kiêu ngạo, ngươi hiểu không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm hồi lâu đợi không được đáp lại, vừa đi xuống cơn tức lại nổi lên, nàng đẩy ra ôm người của chính mình, ngoan thanh nói:"Cho dù ngươi là phu quân của ta, cũng không thể tả hữu của ta cả đời, ta là tây hải tam công chúa, không phải của ngươi sở hữu vật."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm chính mình chân ngồi ở trên giường, cúi đầu đem chính mình vùi vào khép lại đầu gối lý.

Nàng đã muốn có bao nhiêu lâu không chính mình một người ngủ? Không nhớ rõ , bị Ngao Bái biết chính mình mỗi đêm đều đã theo trong mộng bừng tỉnh sau, cái kia bộ dạng thập phần yêu mỵ nam tử sẽ thấy cũng không có làm cho nàng một người một mình yên giấc quá.

Đây là Ngao Thốn Tâm lần đầu tiên cùng hắn khắc khẩu, cũng không phải nói hắn tốt lắm, hảo đến làm cho nàng đối hắn không không hề mãn, cũng không phải nói bọn họ cảm tình tốt lắm, hảo đến ầm ỹ không đứng dậy, chính là nàng cho tới bây giờ đều không thể tức giận.

Như thế nào tức giận đến đứng lên đâu?

Như vậy một cái nam tử, đỉnh như vậy hé ra yêu mỵ khuôn mặt, ánh mắt lại như thế tình thâm không mẫn, trong mắt vĩnh viễn chỉ nhìn được đến nàng một người, trong lòng cũng chỉ có thể trang hạ nàng một người.

Hắn luôn đem nàng xem thật sự cao rất cao, cao nhìn không tới cuối, đem chính mình phóng thật sự thấp rất thấp, thấp đến bụi bậm lý, yêu như thế hèn mọn.

Hắn đối nàng ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, trừ bỏ mỗ ta sự tình, mặc dù đối như vậy sự tình có chút bất mãn, nhưng nàng như thế nào tức giận đến đứng lên, bởi vì hắn sở tác sở vi, sở niệm suy nghĩ, cho tới bây giờ đều là vì nàng.

Như vậy một cái nam tử, Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng, chính mình là thương hắn đi? Hẳn là đi? Nghĩ như vậy , lại luôn cảm giác thiếu chút nữa, còn kém như vậy một chút, nhưng mà rốt cuộc kém chút cái gì đâu? Lại là thập phần mờ mịt.

"Tấc lòng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, nhìn này bỗng nhiên xuất hiện ở chính mình trước mắt nam tử.

Ngao Bái thân thủ đem nàng ôm lấy, nhẹ giọng nói:"Đừng nóng giận, tấc lòng đừng tự giận mình , được không?"

Nghe không được đáp lại, phòng ánh sáng có điểm hôn ám, Ngao Bái thấy không rõ của nàng vẻ mặt, vì thế cúi đầu tìm được của nàng môi, nhẹ nhàng in lại vừa hôn, tiếp tục cầu xin nói:"Ta sai lầm rồi, đừng tự giận mình, được không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm không có trả lời hắn trong lời nói, ngược lại hỏi:"Ngươi vì sao muốn vào đến, ta không phải đối với ngươi nói không chính xác đi vào này cửa phòng sao?"

Ngao Bái càng thêm dùng sức ôm chặt nàng, cười nói:"Ta là theo cửa sổ vào."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe thế dạng trong lời nói, trong lòng không hiểu mang theo một tia toan sáp, nàng xoay mở đầu, nhẹ giọng nói:"Ngu ngốc, môn căn bản là không có khóa."

"Mẫu thân, mẫu thân, mẫu thân tiểu lười trư, rời giường rời giường ..." Ngao huy bán ghé vào trên giường, phe phẩy Ngao Thốn Tâm thân mình, chu cái miệng nhỏ nhắn hô.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mơ mơ màng màng mở to mắt, che miệng ngáp một cái,"Huy nhi?"

Ngao huy như là bất mãn nàng rời giường tốc độ, vì thế chính mình tay chân cùng sử dụng hiện lên giường, bắt được Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ, đem nàng kéo đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo hắn lực đạo đứng lên, cười nói:"Làm sao vậy?"

Ngao huy bản trương tiểu đại nhân mặt, nghiêm túc nói:"Mẫu thân là cái tiểu lười trư, huy nhi như thế nào kêu cũng không chịu đứng lên."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thân thủ sờ sờ hắn bánh bao mặt, nói:"Sai lầm rồi, mẫu thân là cái đại lười trư, huy nhi mới là tiểu lười trư."

"Huy nhi không phải tiểu trư, huy nhi là Tiểu Long." Ngao huy bất mãn bĩu môi, thúc giục nói:"Mẫu thân chạy nhanh rời giường, bằng không trong chốc lát phụ thân hối hận làm sao bây giờ." Nói xong chạy nhanh yểu xuống giường đầu xiêm y liền hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người bộ.

"Ôi chao!" Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ kéo □ thượng túi chữ nhật loạn thất bát tao quần áo, bắt được ngao huy còn muốn đem quần áo bộ vào tay nhỏ bé,"Mẫu thân chính mình đến, huy nhi ngoan ngoãn ."

Đánh để ý chính mình trang phục, Ngao Thốn Tâm hướng bên cạnh ngao huy hỏi:"Cái gì kêu trong chốc lát phụ thân hối hận làm sao bây giờ? Cha ngươi cha làm sao vậy sao?"

"Mẫu thân không biết a?" Ngao huy ôm Ngao Thốn Tâm đùi cọ cọ, giơ lên một cái thật to tươi cười, nói:"Phụ thân nói huy nhi trưởng thành, hôm nay muốn dẫn huy nhi rời bến."

Ngao huy trên đầu lộ vẻ cái thật to mặt nạ, trên tay tróc một cái tiểu tượng đất nhảy đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt,"Mẫu thân, ngươi xem xem, đây là đối với huy nhi bộ dáng niết , giống không giống?"

Niết tiểu tượng đất quán chủ cười nói:"Phu nhân, tiểu thiếu gia bộ dạng thật là đẹp mắt, giống như là tiên đồng, nặn ra đến tiểu tượng đất đều đẹp mặt cực kỳ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, nhìn ngao huy trên tay tiểu tượng đất, nghiên cứu nửa ngày cũng tìm không ra làm sao đẹp mặt, càng đừng nói kia niết cong vẹo mặt cùng nàng con béo đô đô khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn giống ở nơi nào , chính là nhìn đến ngao huy đen bóng mắt to nhìn trông mong nhìn chính mình, muội lương tâm, cười gượng gật gật đầu:"Chân tướng, giống nhau như đúc, cùng huy nhi giống nhau như đúc, cực kỳ giống."

"Oa nga ~" Ngao huy nho nhỏ kinh hô một tiếng, đem tiểu tượng đất tinh tế quan sát một lát, sau đó một tay bái phía dưới thượng lộ vẻ mặt nạ mang ở trên mặt, lắc lắc trên tay tiểu tượng đất, nói:"Có này nho nhỏ huy nhi làm dấu hiệu, cho dù che khuất mặt, mẫu thân cũng có thể nhận ra ta đến đây."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy cười, cúi người ôm lấy ngao huy nói:"Cho dù không có nho nhỏ huy nhi làm dấu hiệu, mẫu thân cũng sẽ đem huy nhi nhận ra đến."

Ngao huy bắt được Ngao Thốn Tâm làn váy, đầu qua làm nũng bàn nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ.

"Kẹo hồ lô a ~ kẹo hồ lô a ~ ăn ngon kẹo hồ lô a ~"

"Oa ~ huy nhi muốn mua thiệt nhiều thiệt nhiều kẹo hồ lô trở về." Nghe truyền đến kẹo hồ lô rao hàng thanh, ngao huy tránh ra Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm ấp, hướng bán kẹo hồ lô tiểu thương chạy tới.

"Không cần thối lại." Ngao Thốn Tâm kéo không được hắn, chạy nhanh cho đem niết tiểu tượng đất tiền cho quán chủ, liền hướng ngao huy phương hướng ly khai chạy tới.

"Huy nhi." Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt thấy chính mình con sẽ bị nhân đánh ngã ở, tâm đều như là đầy nửa nhịp, thẳng đến người nọ giúp đỡ hắn, mới thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra, tuy rằng ngã sấp xuống không có nhiều đau, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn là luyến tiếc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi nhanh hai bước, đem ngao huy ôm vào trong lòng, giáo huấn nói:"Như thế nào như vậy không cẩn thận, kẹo hồ lô cũng sẽ không đi, chạy nhanh như vậy làm gì? Lần sau như vậy, sẽ không mang tiểu huy đi ra ."

Ngao huy đem mặt nạ thôi thượng giữa trán, lộ ra tròn tròn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nhu thuận cười cười, nói:"Mẫu thân đừng nóng giận, huy nhi sai lầm rồi, kẹo hồ lô là sẽ không đi, chính là kẹo hồ lô tốt như vậy ăn, huy nhi bất khoái điểm nó sẽ bán hết."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn lấy lòng tươi cười, trong lòng mềm nhũn, thân thủ nhéo nhéo, cười trêu nói:"Thật sự là tiểu ngu ngốc, bán hết, chúng ta sẽ tìm kế tiếp tiểu thương không phải tốt lắm."

Ngao huy thân thủ dùng sức chà xát mặt mình, chu miệng bất mãn nói:"Huy nhi đã muốn trưởng thành, không cho phép niết huy nhi mặt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười khẽ dời tầm mắt, nhìn về phía vừa rồi đỡ lấy ngao huy nam tử, nao nao, đó là một bộ dạng phi thường tuấn tú nam tử, nhìn chung tam giới chỉ sợ cũng không mấy người có thể có hắn tuyệt đại tao nhã, hơn nữa một thân tử khí vờn quanh, càng hiển bất phàm.

Này nam tử ngày thường thật sự là một bộ phong thanh minh nguyệt hảo tướng mạo, khoan kiên chân dài, eo nhỏ trách mông, mặc một thân áo trắng, bất đồng cho nàng tam ca mặc đồ trắng y khi tao nhã cao nhã, lại càng không cùng cho Ngao Bái mặc đồ trắng y khi dày mị hoặc, hắn đuôi lông mày khóe mắt, mang như vậy một hai phân không chút để ý, càng có vẻ cự nhân cho ngàn dặm ở ngoài.

Chính là, này nam tử rõ ràng vẻ mặt trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng đạm mạc, ánh mắt lại đen tối không rõ nhìn chính mình, hắn bên cạnh nam tùy tùng lại vẻ mặt chán ghét khinh thường, Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút nhíu mi, cân nhắc một lát, cúi đầu nói:"Tiểu nhi lỗ mãng, nhiều có mạo phạm, bất kính chỗ, mong rằng đại lượng."

Đợi lâu không đến đáp lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn chặt răng, mang theo vài phần tức giận cùng bất mãn, ngẩng đầu lên vọng đi qua, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đó là nam tử sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi, ánh mắt u ám, phức tạp khó hiểu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng không biết vì sao mang theo một chút hoảng hốt, kéo ngao huy thủ, vội vàng nói:"Vừa rồi cảm ơn công tử giúp, như vậy đừng quá, hữu duyên tái kiến."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lôi kéo ngao huy sẽ rời đi, xoay người gian lại nghe đến nam tử thập phần trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thanh âm, hắn thản nhiên kêu:"Tấc... Tam công chúa, đã lâu không thấy."

Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút chấn động, trái tim co rút lại một chút, mang theo vài phần đau đớn, nàng nắm chặt trong tay ngao huy mềm nhũn tay nhỏ bé, cường ngăn một chút mỉm cười, xem nhẹ trong lòng dâng lên khác thường, do dự mà mở miệng,"Vị công tử này, chúng ta nhận thức?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Trước đúng đúng chờ văn đồng hài cúi đầu xin lỗi ~ a ngốc thực xin lỗi mọi người!

Phiên ngoại hố một tháng không càng , nguyên nhân có nhị, gần nhất, bận quá , đã đổi mới công ty muốn thích ứng, trường học cũng muốn khảo chứng;

Thứ hai, ta thất tình , lần đầu tiên yêu đương, bị mỗ nam đuổi theo ba tháng, cùng nhau sau còn không đến một tuần đã bị quăng, nguyên nhân thực hố cha, mỗ nam nói:"Ta chịu không nổi, ngươi hiện tại là cùng ta cùng một chỗ, nhưng là chúng ta nói chuyện một tuần luyến ái, ngươi chỉ cho ta hồi quá một cái tin tức, tiếp nhận vừa thông suốt điện thoại, kéo qua một lần thủ, ăn qua một lần cơm, gặp qua một lần mặt, chết tiệt, việc này vẫn là ta hướng ngươi thổ lộ, ngươi đáp ứng cùng ta cùng một chỗ ngày đó làm ..." Kỳ thật a ngốc cũng tốt vô tội, hắn cố tình muốn ở ta bận nhất thời điểm hướng ta thổ lộ, mà trong khoảng thời gian này ta đã muốn bị công ty cùng trường học chuyện tình khiến cho thiếu chút nữa đều không thấy được ngày mai thái dương ~

Cuối cùng chia xẻ một chút ta phía trước phát hiện tần số nhìn...

.tuđấu./programs/view/jmcsffojgte/

Tân trăng tròn loan đao kịch tổ bản Giang Nam tư đại ngươi

Trung gian đó là ta tao nhã hoa mãn lâu là đi!

Ngõa đến nay còn không dám tin tưởng cái kia trong thang máy Bạch y nhân là ta kia tao nhã hoa mãn lâu ⊙﹏⊙b ngươi băng , băng ta mộng đều nát...

Phiên ngoại bảo liên đăng sau truyền chi ngao tam yêu 3

Dương Tiễn không nói gì, nhìn phía này ánh mắt mang theo một tia mờ mịt Ngao Thốn Tâm, lược lược nhíu mày, đan phượng con ngươi dừng ở trước mắt nữ tử - hắn từng thê tử. Ngải kéo phòng sách.26book.

Nàng dung mạo nhưng thật ra không có thay đổi bao nhiêu, chính là thiếu năm đó mới gặp khi thiên chân yếu ớt, cũng không thấy thành thân sau kiêu căng phong ma, lại càng không gặp cùng cách sau kia hóa không ra bi thống tuyệt vọng, mặt mày gian nắng mà trầm tĩnh, này đó hết thảy đều có thể nói minh - nàng quá rất khá.

Ngao huy nhìn trước mắt này nhân ánh mắt âm thật sâu nhìn chằm chằm chính mình mẫu thân, sợ tới mức nàng đem chính mình tay nhỏ bé nắm tử nhanh, vì thế ngang ngẩng đầu lên nhìn phía hắn, nghiêm trang nói:"Đừng nghĩ dùng này lý do tiếp cận ta mẫu thân, ta mẫu thân sẽ không thích của ngươi, ngươi này lão nam nhân!"

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, nhìn về phía đứng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm bên cạnh tiểu hài tử, hắn cố gắng bản kia trương bàn vù vù khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, mày khinh túc, cái miệng nhỏ nhắn có chút đô khởi, đen bóng lượng mắt to bất mãn trừng mắt chính mình.

Hao thiên khuyển nghe vậy, lập tức tức giận mắng:"Ngươi này tiểu quỷ nói cái gì đâu, cũng dám mắng chủ nhân của ta, muốn chết a!"

Nghe được hao thiên khuyển lời nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày đầu, nhưng không có nói cái gì, chính là nhẹ giọng đối ngao huy nói:"Huy nhi, ngoan, không thể không có lễ phép."

Ngao huy nghi hoặc trừng mắt nhìn, nghiêm túc nói:"Phụ thân nói, xuất môn phải bảo vệ mẫu thân, không cho phép quái thúc thúc cùng lão nam nhân tiếp cận mẫu thân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ cười cười, đang muốn hướng nam tử xin lỗi, đã thấy hắn nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm ngao huy, ánh mắt u ám, phức tạp khó hiểu.

"Đây là... Là ngươi đứa nhỏ?"

Nghe được nam tử câu hỏi, Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình, nhìn về phía này ánh mắt thủy chung không có rời đi ngao huy trên người nam tử, cảm thấy cả kinh, lắp bắp mở miệng nói:"Vị công tử này thứ lỗi, tiểu nhi tuổi nhỏ, chính là... Chính là..."

"... Hắn gọi tên là gì?"

"Ha?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thẳng tắp nhìn hắn, ánh mắt bởi vì kinh ngạc mà có chút trợn to.

"Tấc lòng!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhịn không được giơ lên một chút tươi cười, quay đầu nhìn cái kia hướng nàng từ từ đi tới nam tử, "Ngươi đã trở lại."

Tây hải Long cung thiên điện, tây hải Long vương long mẫu cùng Dương Tiễn ba người ngồi vây quanh cùng một chỗ, hao thiên khuyển đứng ở Dương Tiễn phía sau, mà vừa mới nghe thấy tấn mà đến tây hải đại thái tử nhị thái tử đứng ở một bên.

Mọi người đều không có vội vã mở miệng, hồi lâu, chung quy là hao thiên khuyển kiềm chế không được ,"Chủ nhân, chúng ta..."

Dương Tiễn nâng thủ hao thiên khuyển lời nói, khép lại trong tay chiết phiến, đối tây hải Long vương nói:"Dương Tiễn có một chuyện muốn nhờ, khẩn cầu tây hải Long vương theo thật báo cho biết."

Tây hải Long vương còn không có mở miệng, đứng ở một bên tây hải đại thái tử, châm chọc nói:"Ngay cả danh chấn tam giới tư pháp thiên thần đều có không biết chuyện tình, chúng ta đây nho nhỏ tây hải lại khó có thể biết được."

"Ma nhi, không thể vô lễ." Tây hải long mẫu khinh xích một tiếng, ngược lại đối Dương Tiễn cười nói:"Tư pháp thiên thần thứ lỗi."

Dương Tiễn liếc tây hải đại thái tử liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên nói:"Vô phương."

"Dương gia nữ nhân chính là rộng lượng." Tây hải Long vương hừ nhẹ một tiếng, bất mãn nói:"Chúng ta tây hải đều thói quen hằng uy làm phúc, dạy dỗ con cũng hướng đến kiêu căng tùy hứng, không giống Dương Tiễn thư hương dòng dõi sinh ra, gia giáo thậm nghiêm, dạy dỗ con người người đều là thông tình đạt lý..."

Tây hải long mẫu đánh gãy hắn chưa xong lời nói, cười nói:"Nói vậy tư pháp thiên thần có chuyện quan trọng trong người, sẽ không nếu đam nhiễu chuyện của hắn, không biết tư pháp thiên thần lần này tới phóng gây nên chuyện gì?"

"Dương Tiễn lần này cũng không phải lấy tư pháp thiên thần thân phận bái phỏng." Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày đầu, trầm mặc nửa ngày, mới nói:"Ta nghĩ biết... Tây hải tam công chúa, nàng còn hảo."

"Ngươi có cái gì tư cách đề ta tam muội." Dương Tiễn trong lời nói vừa nói xong, đã bị tây hải đại thái tử đánh gãy ,"Dương Tiễn, ngươi dựa vào cái gì?"

Tây hải Long vương nói:"Dương Tiễn, chính như con ta theo như lời, ngươi cùng tấc lòng đã muốn cùng cách, song phương tình duyên đã hết, ngươi lần này đến, lại là lấy cái gì thân phận đến hỏi chuyện của hắn."

Hao thiên khuyển nghe vậy, cấp vội vàng phản bác nói:"Năm đó chuyện tình vốn sẽ không là chủ nhân lỗi, nếu không phải..."

"Hao thiên khuyển!." Dương Tiễn lớn tiếng đánh gãy hắn trong lời nói, trầm giọng nói:"Dương Tiễn là làm một cái có quen biết mà đến, vì giải một cái có quen biết chuyện tình, cũng vì... Giải quyết xong trước đây một ít tình duyên."

"Dương Tiễn." Tây hải long mẫu nhìn về phía hắn, ôn nhu nói:"Nếu là vì thế, vậy ngươi có thể đi rồi, bởi vì ta có thể nói cho ngươi, nàng quá rất khá."

Trầm ngâm một lát, Dương Tiễn mới chậm rãi nói:"Ngày đó Dương Tiễn xuất ngoại ngẫu ngộ một cái nữ tử, của nàng tươi cười nắng ánh sáng ngọc không thấy ưu thương, nhưng mà nàng nhìn phía Dương Tiễn ánh mắt cũng là xa lạ mà đề phòng, Dương Tiễn muốn biết đây là vì sao?"

"Ha!" Vẫn không có mở miệng tây hải nhị thái tử rốt cục nhịn không được cười nhạo nói:"Tư pháp thiên thần thật không hổ là tam giới thứ nhất tình si, chính là này vân vân cảm rườm rà sự, chúng ta giúp đỡ không đến ngươi."

Dương Tiễn không để ý đến hắn cười nhạo, tiếp tục nói:"Cái kia nữ tử bên người còn mang theo một cái đứa nhỏ, ta nghe nàng gọi hắn 'Huy nhi'."

Dương Tiễn vừa dứt lời, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn mọi người đều trầm mặc xuống dưới, toàn bộ đại điện đều là một mảnh yên tĩnh.

Hồi lâu, tây hải long mẫu thở dài, hỏi:"Ngươi lời này là cái gì ý tứ?"

Dương Tiễn nói:"Dương Tiễn không có ác ý, chính là muốn biết nên biết đến sự."

Tây hải Long vương áp lực tức giận, nói:"Dương Tiễn, ngươi đừng cấp mặt không biết xấu hổ, thực khi dễ ta tây hải không có người không thành?"

"Đã biết lại như thế nào?" Tây hải long mẫu tiếp tục hỏi:"Đã biết ngươi có năng lực làm cái gì? Thay đổi cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói:"Vô luận là đúng hay sai, Dương Tiễn đều có biết sự tình chân tướng quyền lợi."

"Thôi." Tây hải long mẫu lại thở dài, nói:"Ngươi muốn biết cái gì?"

"Mẫu thân."

"Mẫu thân."

"Cho dù chúng ta không nói đi ra, hắn cũng đoán được mà, còn không bằng trực tiếp nói cho hắn." Tây hải long mẫu hướng bọn họ giải thích , mới đúng Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ nói:"Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn biết cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn liễm mâu trầm mặc, thật lâu sau, thấp giọng hỏi nói:"Nàng... Mấy năm nay đã xảy ra sự tình gì, vì sao hoàn toàn không nhận biết Dương Tiễn, còn có hắn... Là Dương Tiễn con sao?" Nói xong lời cuối cùng một câu, hắn liên thanh âm đều khống chế không được run nhè nhẹ.

Tây hải long mẫu sâu kín mở miệng nói:"Năm đó tấc lòng cùng cách sau liền phát hiện chính mình có mang có bầu, sau lại biết ngươi gặp nạn, nàng vì trợ ngươi, bị ngọc đế bị biếm vì bình thường Long tộc, trọn đời không thể rời đi tây hải từng bước. Mà cái kia thời điểm huy nhi đã muốn là phá đản thành long, nàng vụng trộm gạt chúng ta mang theo huy nhi đi tìm ngươi, có thể là muốn cho ngươi cùng huy nhi gặp thượng một mặt, lại không biết nói đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nàng bị Ngao Bái mang về đến khi, đã muốn bởi vì long nguyên đánh mất, lâm vào ngủ say...

"Long nguyên đối Long tộc cực làm trọng muốn, giống như nhân linh hồn, đã không có long nguyên, tấc lòng chỉ sợ cả đời đều tỉnh không đến, thẳng đến Ngao Bái không biết theo chỗ nào tìm đến đây một khác khỏa long nguyên, tấc lòng mới có thể tỉnh lại, có thể là bởi vì long nguyên không hợp, tấc lòng tỉnh lại sau cô đơn đã quên ngươi cùng nàng gặp nhau sau sở hữu sự tình, kia đoạn đối nàng mà nói cực vì khắc cốt minh tâm trí nhớ. Chúng ta chỉ có thể nói cho nàng, Ngao Bái là trượng phu của nàng, huy nhi là bọn hắn đứa nhỏ.

"Không nghĩ tới, nàng không thể nhận chính mình đột nhiên có trượng phu cùng đứa nhỏ, vụng trộm rời đi tây hải, Ngao Bái đi tìm nàng. Trong lúc không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, sau đó có một ngày, tấc lòng long thể đà đầy người là huyết Ngao Bái trở về. Ngao Bái bởi vì linh thể bị bị thương nặng, cho dù là tiên thể cũng lại vô khỏi hẳn khả năng, tỉnh lại sau, tấc lòng cũng mà bắt đầu nhận hắn ."

Sau khi nghe xong, Dương Tiễn không tự giác bắt tay nắm thành quyền đầu, trầm giọng nói:"... Huy nhi là Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ."

"... Là."

Sau một lúc lâu, Dương Tiễn mới bình tĩnh trở lại, hỏi:"Có biện pháp nào không đem kia khỏa long nguyên tìm trở về."

Tây hải long mẫu lắc lắc đầu, nói:"Không có cách nào."

Dương Tiễn hỏi:"Vì sao?"

"Bởi vì, nó đã muốn không ở nơi này ."

Một đạo thanh âm truyền tiến vào, Thanh Thanh lạnh lùng thanh âm, ngữ điệu thấp đủ cho cùng cổ tỉnh lý thủy bình thường, bình tĩnh vô ba, không khí trầm lặng.

Dương Tiễn giương mắt nhìn lên, một cái nam tử chính thản nhiên lập cho cửa đại điện, gầy thon dài thân hình, ở ánh rạng đông hạ dũ phát dẫn nhân chú mục.

Nam tử khuôn mặt ngày thường cực vì yêu nghiệt, ngay cả sắc mặt thập phần tái nhợt, cũng vô pháp che dấu hắn tao nhã, hắn sâu thẳm đôi mắt dừng ở đại điện phía trên Dương Tiễn, mâu trung hào quang ngay lập tức minh diệt, cực kỳ giống màn trời bầu trời đêm tinh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Phiên ngoại tha lâu lắm, ý nghĩ đều cắt đứt, tìm không thấy linh cảm viết xuống đi [ xấu hổ...], may mắn không phải chính văn, sẽ không rất tách rời.

Các vị thứ lỗi a, phiên ngoại thật sự là tập thiên lôi cẩu huyết cho một thân ╭[╯╰]╮

Phiên ngoại bảo liên đăng sau truyền chi ngao tam yêu 4

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt hơi trầm xuống, hướng cái kia không nhanh không chậm đi tới nam tử nhẹ nhàng vuốt cằm, hỏi:"Có ý tứ gì?"

Ngao Bái liếc mắt nhìn hắn, ý có điều chỉ nói:"Chung có một ngày, sẽ có như vậy một người mang theo nó trở về lúc ban đầu vị trí."

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày đầu, trầm mặc không nói.

Ngao Bái cũng không có nói thêm nữa cái gì, nói thẳng ra việc này mục đích , nói:"Dương Tiễn, tấc lòng muốn gặp ngươi."

Một bên mọi người kinh hô:"Cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, nghe được mọi người tiếng kinh hô mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Tây hải long mẫu nắm tây hải Long vương thủ đứng lên, thanh âm đều nhịn không được run run:"Tấc lòng, tấc lòng nghĩ tới?"

"Không." Ngao Bái lắc lắc đầu, vi dừng một chút, mới nói:"Ta đem sở hữu sự tình nói cho nàng , hiện tại nàng... Muốn gặp Dương Tiễn."

Mọi người nghe vậy lại là ngẩn ra, tây hải Long vương phản ứng lại đây, hai mắt giận tĩnh, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Ngao Bái, không tốt nói:"Ngao Bái, lúc trước ngươi làm cho ta đem ngô nhi giao cho ngươi khi, ngươi là nói như thế nào ?"

Đối mặt mọi người trách cứ ánh mắt, Ngao Bái không có trả lời, chính là nhìn Dương Tiễn, lặp lại nói:"Tấc lòng muốn gặp ngươi."

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc thật lâu sau, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trong tay cây quạt, nói:"... Hảo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Bái, ngao huy sẽ ngụ ở tây hải Long cung lý, cách chủ điện không xa, ngao huy an vị ở quy thừa tướng trên lưng theo trong nhà chậm rãi bơi tới tây hải long mẫu nơi này thảo điểm tâm ăn, sở nhu thời gian cũng bất quá là nửa canh giờ thời gian.

Đi vào Ngao Thốn Tâm chỗ sân tiền, Ngao Bái nâng lên kia thon dài tái nhợt thủ, khớp xương rõ ràng năm ngón tay có chút cuốn khúc ở nhắm chặt cửa phòng trên lưng nhẹ nhàng gõ xao,"... Tấc lòng, hắn đến đây." Thanh âm trước sau như một Thanh Thanh lạnh lùng, ngữ điệu thấp đủ cho cùng cổ tỉnh lý thủy bình thường, bình tĩnh vô ba, nhưng nếu là cẩn thận nghe sẽ phát hiện kia ngữ khí thập phần mềm nhẹ, thậm chí mang theo một tia thật cẩn thận, e sợ cho dọa đến cái kia sở nghe người.

Nội môn một mảnh yên tĩnh, tĩnh một chút thanh âm đều nghe không thấy, giống nhau bên trong một người đều không có, hồi lâu mới truyền ra một câu cúi đầu thanh âm,"Làm cho hắn... Tiến vào."

Ngao Bái thoáng thối lui, ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn, nhìn hắn đẩy cửa đi vào, kia đạo môn chậm rãi mở ra , ngay sau đó lại gắt gao quan thượng, toàn bộ quá trình hắn ánh mắt cũng không từng dời một chút.

Cùng lại đây sau đứng ở một bên tây hải mọi người thấy vậy khe khẽ thở dài, cuối cùng, vẫn là tây hải long mẫu mở miệng nói:"Ngươi này lại là làm gì."

Ngao Bái che miệng ho nhẹ hai tiếng, trầm giọng nói:"Ta sẽ không thương tổn của nàng, vĩnh viễn cũng không hội."

"Ta biết." Tây hải long mẫu thở dài:"Khả ngươi cũng là đang ép nàng."

Ngao Bái liễm mâu trầm mặc, thật lâu sau, đôi môi nhất khai hợp lại, thanh âm rất thấp rất thấp, thấp đủ cho ai cũng nghe không thấy,"... Ta như thế nào bỏ được."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi yên ở bên cạnh bàn, trong lòng lộn xộn , ý nghĩ lại trống rỗng, hiện tại nàng thập phần hối hận , vừa mới không nên dỗi đối Ngao Bái nói muốn gặp Dương Tiễn.

Nàng không quá thông minh, nhưng cũng không ngu ngốc, cho dù quên rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng như thế nào không biết Ngao Bái cũng không phải trượng phu của nàng. Dù sao đó là thuộc loại chính mình qua lại, mặc dù đã không có trí nhớ, nhưng ở ở chung trung cảm nhận được vi cùng cảm, như thế nào đều không thể xem nhẹ. Nàng cũng biết có rất nhiều sự tình, phụ vương mẫu hậu bọn họ không có nói cho nàng, nàng mất đi kia đoạn trí nhớ, là về của nàng rất trọng yếu rất trọng yếu nhớ lại.

Nhưng, thì tính sao? Tại kia cái nam tử đầy người là huyết ngã vào nàng trước mặt thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ biết - cả đời này, vô luận yêu cùng không thương, nàng đều không thể bỏ lại này nhân.

Cho nên ở Ngao Bái nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ công đạo sự tình "Chân tướng" Khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới có thể như vậy tức giận. So với nghe được này qua lại khi, trong lòng vô ý thức dâng lên đau đớn, nàng hơn Ngao Bái kia vẻ mặt vân đạm phong khinh mô dạng nhi cảm thấy tức giận.

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn tại sinh hờn dỗi khi, bên tai truyền đến vài tiếng không nhẹ không nặng tiếng đập cửa, còn có kia Ngao Bái kia mềm nhẹ mang theo một tia thật cẩn thận lời nói, làm cho nàng tâm trong nháy mắt cảm thấy thập phần chua xót.

Ngày đó hắn đầy người là huyết đứng ở nàng trước mặt, cũng là như vậy mềm nhẹ mà thật cẩn thận mở miệng nói:"Đừng sợ, ta ở trong này..." Nhưng mà ngay sau đó, hắn lại ngã vào của nàng trước mặt, sắc mặt trắng bệch, tùy ý nàng như thế nào thét chói tai khóc, cũng không có mở ra cặp kia sâu thẳm ánh mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thoáng ngang đầu, trừng mắt nhìn tình, tản ra kia một tia toan sáp,"Làm cho hắn... Tiến vào."

Nhìn kia trương đao tước rìu đục lạnh lùng mặt, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy chính mình vừa dâng lên dũng khí lại không biết đá đến người nào góc sáng sủa .

Đợi thật lâu sau, mắt thấy Dương Tiễn không có mở miệng ý tứ, nàng nọa nọa nói:"Đã lâu không thấy." Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền thập phần xấu hổ, chính mình cái gì cũng không nhớ rõ , nói này một câu, luôn không hiểu chột dạ.

Dương Tiễn liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên trả lời:"Đã lâu không thấy."

"A?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, nửa ngày mới phản ứng trở về, vội vàng đáp:"Nga."

Hai người tương đối không nói gì, lại đợi một lát, Ngao Thốn Tâm đang do dự mở miệng nói cái gì đó, đã thấy Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng hỏi:"... Hắn được không?"

Tuy rằng lời này nói được thật sự ngắn gọn thật sự, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng có thể hiểu được ý tứ của hắn, lại cười nói:"Tốt lắm, liền rất có thể ăn, mỗi ngày trừ bỏ ngủ chính là ăn, còn không có biến hóa hoàn hảo một chút, biến hóa sau chính là tròn tròn cuồn cuộn một cái, giống chỉ tiểu trư, bụng vĩnh viễn đều là phình tròn tròn , khuôn mặt đừng nhìn nho nhỏ , cũng là béo đô đô , lấy tay xoa bóp cũng là mềm nhũn..."

Nói lên nhà mình con, Ngao Thốn Tâm lải nhải, khóe môi không tự giác gợi lên ôn nhu ý cười, trong mắt hàm chứa đều là chậm rãi sủng nịch.

Dương Tiễn yên lặng nghe, theo lời của nàng ngữ, ánh mắt rốt cục không còn nữa đạm mạc, thường thường xẹt qua mỉm cười, vẻ mặt cũng nhu hòa rất nhiều.

"Lần đó hắn an vị ở quy thừa tướng trên lưng... A! Ta giống như nói được có điểm hơn." Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, không được tự nhiên thu chính mình ống tay áo.

"Vô phương." Dương Tiễn gợi lên một chút đạm cười, ánh mắt mang theo một tia chua sót, thở dài:"Chính là Dương Tiễn chưa từng nghĩ đến, nguyên lai chính mình bỏ lỡ nhiều như vậy."

Ngao Thốn Tâm càng thêm dùng sức thu nhanh chính mình ống tay áo,"... Hắn thích nhất chính là thế gian kẹo hồ lô, lần sau ngươi lại đây khi, tốt nhất mang theo mấy xuyến."

Dương Tiễn đạm mạc khuôn mặt nhiễm thượng một tia kinh ngạc,"Dương Tiễn... Có thể đến?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thoáng nhìn hắn khuôn mặt thượng kinh dị, tâm tình lập tức trầm tĩnh lại, giống như nghi hoặc hỏi:"Như thế nào không thể đến? Hắn tâm tư khả phá hư rất, chỉ cần có nhân cho hắn mang ăn , hắn mặc kệ là ai, đều vui mừng đâu..."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng nói xong lời cuối cùng, như là nhớ tới cái gì, che miệng cười khẽ đứng lên, mang theo mới gặp khi xinh đẹp, ánh mắt nhu hòa đứng lên, trong lòng lại lược quá vài phần buồn bã.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn đi ra cửa phòng khi, tây hải mọi người đã muốn rời đi, chỉ có cái kia Thanh Phong minh nguyệt nam tử đứng ở trước cửa, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng bên này, vẫn không nhúc nhích, kia tư thái kia vẻ mặt tựa hồ bảo trì trăm ngàn năm.

Ngao Bái không có nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, như là không có cảm giác được người này tồn tại, ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn phía Ngao Thốn Tâm, thanh âm cũng trước sau như một mang theo vài phần thật cẩn thận,"Tấc lòng, nên dùng cơm chiều , huy nhi đang chờ đâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, mang theo vài phần ủy khuất, vài phần toan sáp, buồn thanh nói:"Hảo."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Thật có lỗi ! Ta có tội, bởi vì tính khai định chế, cho nên lưu trữ cuối cùng hai chương phiên ngoại không phát đi lên, nào biết nói gần nhất mấy tháng bận quá , vội vàng trường học khảo chứng cùng luận văn tốt nghiệp, còn có công ty thực tập, cho nên vẫn không thời gian làm định chế [ ta có tội a ~~~ quỳ cầu tha thứ!]

Hôm nay biên biên gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta mới ý thức được sự tình nghiêm trọng tính - a? Nguyên lai ta ba tháng không đổi mới ?[ nhập V văn, ba tháng không đổi mới sẽ giải V , ta việc phiên , căn bản không chú ý thời gian ⊙﹏⊙b hãn ]

Chờ ta hỏi biên biên, nhìn xem là cái gì thời điểm phát đi lên hảo [ mở định chế phát, vẫn là không khai tiền phát ], đến lúc đó lại một lần nữa tính phát đi lên đi!

Phiên ngoại bảo liên đăng sau truyền chi ngao tam yêu [ hoàn ]

Tối hôm đó Ngao Bái vốn không có đi vào Ngao Thốn Tâm phòng, không, hoặc là nói là "Bọn họ" phòng.

Không có Ngao Bái làm bạn ban đêm, Ngao Thốn Tâm một chút cũng không cảm thấy lãnh, bởi vì nàng biết cái kia nam tử khẳng định đứng ở ngoài cửa sổ đại thụ hạ, lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú vào nơi này, cho nên hắn ngủ thật sự an tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến hắn hội giống như trước giống nhau, đợi cho nàng đi vào giấc ngủ, sẽ theo cửa sổ tiến vào, lặng lẽ nằm ở thân thể của nàng biên, ôm nàng đi vào giấc ngủ.

Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới cảm thấy một tia không thích hợp, nàng mờ mịt ngồi ở trên giường, thẳng đến bên tai vang lên long mẫu tiếng đập cửa, nàng mới giựt mình tỉnh lại.

Long mẫu nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, chung quy là chính mình con, nàng như thế nào không rõ ràng lắm đâu.

Long mẫu khẽ thở dài một cái,"Tấc lòng, ngươi nghĩ tới, đúng không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm có điểm kinh ngạc, nàng nghĩ đến chính mình che dấu rất khá, nhấp hé miệng, lắc đầu nói:"Không được đầy đủ là. Chính là nghĩ tới mà thôi."

Long mẫu hiểu được nàng nói nhớ tới đến, chính là trí nhớ mà thôi, liền hỏi nói:"Đã bao lâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Trí nhớ vẫn đều ở, chính là đứt quãng, thẳng đến gặp được... Dương Tiễn, ta mới đem này trí nhớ nối liền đứng lên."

"Trách không được hắn phải rời khỏi." Long mẫu thở dài:"Làm khó kia đứa nhỏ ."

Nghe long mẫu trong lời nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt hoảng hốt, nàng một chút cũng không kinh ngạc hắn phải làm như vậy, chính như hắn theo như lời - tấc lòng, mặc dù là tử, ta lại làm sao có thể bỏ được cho ngươi khó xử.

Nàng nhớ tới một khác sự kiện, khi đó hắn liền như vậy lẳng lặng ôm nàng, thì thào mở miệng,"Tấc lòng... Tấc lòng... Ngươi chính là Ngao Bái mệnh, đã không có ngươi, Ngao Bái còn muốn như thế nào sống." Khi đó hắn tóc tai bù xù, một thân áo trắng bị máu tươi nhuộm thành màu đỏ, sắc mặt trắng bệch tựa như tĩnh mịch hết sức, cũng là mãn nhãn chấp nhất, thấu xương điên cuồng, giống như phong ma.

Ngao Thốn Tâm huyễn ra hình rồng, nhảy ra tây hải, liền nhìn đến Dương Tiễn đứng ở bên bờ nhìn nơi này, hắn lẳng lặng đứng, bởi vì là buổi sáng, hắn bộ mặt khí trời ở sương mù lý, xem không rõ ràng lắm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới , trong trí nhớ bọn họ hai người hồi tây hải sinh ra khi, phụ vương mẫu hậu giam cầm nàng. Khi đó Dương Tiễn cũng là như vậy, ở tây bờ biển biên một mình chờ đợi một tháng, sau đó đan thương thất mã độc sấm tây hải, mang nàng đi ra.

Khi đó Dương Tiễn đáp ứng nàng, trên trời dưới đất, tây hải nhà mẹ đẻ, nàng muốn đi làm sao, Dương Tiễn đều đã cùng nàng đi, nàng nghĩ đến đây là vĩnh viễn, ai biết...

\- chung quy, cảnh còn người mất.

Ngao Thốn Tâm huyễn hồi hình người, đi qua đi, nhìn xa xa nhân, trong trí nhớ chính mình thực yêu thực yêu nam tử, lớn tiếng nói:"Dương Tiễn, ta nhớ ra rồi."

Nàng dừng một chút, lại nói:"Nhưng là ta không thương ngươi ." Của nàng cằm có chút nâng lên, là hai người mới gặp thời điểm, nàng đặc hữu vẻ mặt, mang theo một tia cao ngạo một tia nuông chiều còn có một tia thiên chân nữ tử.

Dương Tiễn cũng nhìn nàng, này vẫn đều không có thay đổi quá nữ tử, vẫn đang là như vậy cao ngạo không chứa một tia tạp chất, yêu chính là yêu, không thương chính là không thương, hỏi:"Vậy ngươi thương hắn sao?"

"Yêu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm như là hỏi hắn, hoặc như là hỏi chính mình, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng cười, nói:"Có thể là yêu đi, ta cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng là ta biết, nhìn chung tam giới không bao giờ nữa sẽ tìm được giống hắn như vậy yêu ta người."

"Mà ta cũng biết, ta cả đời này trừ bỏ hắn ai cũng không nghĩ muốn , nếu đây là yêu, thì phải là yêu đi."

"Vậy còn ngươi? Dương Tiễn, vậy còn ngươi?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi:"Ngươi có yêu ta sao? Chính như ta theo như lời, nhìn chung tam giới ta không bao giờ nữa sẽ tìm được giống hắn như vậy yêu ta người. Mà từng, ta dám nói, nhìn chung tam giới ngươi cũng là nếu không sẽ tìm được giống ta như vậy người yêu của ngươi , tại kia cái thời điểm, ngươi có yêu ta sao? Khi đó ngươi là vì báo ân mà thú ta, vẫn là vì cảm động mà thú ta đâu?"

Dương Tiễn nhấp hé miệng, nhìn nàng không nói gì.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bật cười, nói:"Đừng như vậy nghiêm túc thôi. Ta chỉ là nghi hoặc đối mặt một cái như thế yêu của ngươi ta, ngươi có hay không từng tràn ra một loại ý tưởng 'Coi như hết, liền nàng đi, trừ bỏ nữ tử này, ta ai cũng không cần'."

Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng nói:"Nếu ta nói hiện tại có đâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại là cười, nói:"Ta biết ngươi có, vẫn đều biết nói, chỉ tiếc ta hiểu được quá muộn."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, trầm giọng nói:"Là Dương Tiễn sai lầm."

"Đừng nói như vậy." Ngao Thốn Tâm thu liễm khởi tươi cười, nhíu mày nói:"Này cũng không phải ai sai lầm, chỉ là chúng ta bỏ lỡ mà thôi."

"Năm đó chuyện tình cũng không có đúng sai, chính là bởi vì ta tâm quá nhỏ, tiểu chỉ có thể trang hạ ngươi một cái, mà ta cũng quá chấp nhất, hy vọng của ngươi tâm cũng chỉ có thể trang hạ ta một cái. Mà của ngươi tâm quá lớn, đại có thể trang hạ toàn bộ tam giới, cho nên cuối cùng chúng ta mới có thể đi hướng hai cái cực đoan."

"Mà hiện tại cũng tốt lắm..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhún vai, tiếp tục nói:"Ta còn là cái kia một lòng chỉ có thể trang kế tiếp nhân Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi như trước là một cái đỉnh thiên lập địa đại anh hùng, chúng ta không cần vì ai đi thay đổi cái gì. Ta cũng chưa bao giờ sẽ hối hận, ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trong trí nhớ cũng chưa bao giờ hối hận yêu thượng Dương Tiễn."

Dương Tiễn phất phất ống tay áo, hỏi:"Kia hắn không giữ quy tắc thích sao?" Hắn biểu tình vẫn là trước sau như một ôn hòa lạnh nhạt, ngóng nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm khuôn mặt, trong mắt đã có nói không nên lời buồn bã.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bừng tỉnh chưa thấy, cười nói:"Hắn không phải một cái đỉnh thiên lập địa đại anh hùng. Hắn cùng ngươi hoàn toàn không giống với. Ngươi bề ngoài thoạt nhìn trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng đạm mạc, nhưng kỳ thật ngươi thực ôn nhu, ngươi trọng tình, người khác đối với ngươi hảo, ngươi cũng đối hắn / nàng hảo, nếu là đối với ngươi phá hư, ngươi hội nguyện ý tha thứ, đây là trong khung đại yêu cùng bao dung; Khả hắn không phải, người khác đối hắn hảo, hắn không cần thiết cảm kích, người khác đối hắn phá hư, hắn còn muốn nhìn xem người này xứng không xứng hắn các trong lòng thượng, nhưng là hắn muốn hận nhân, cũng đừng muốn từ hắn trong tay đào thoát, mà hắn muốn yêu nhân, hắn sẽ khuynh tẫn sở hữu, người nọ nhất định phải thương hắn."

"Ngươi xem, hắn rõ ràng ngay tại bức ta, lại vẫn là làm bộ như không nghĩ làm cho ta khó xử bộ dáng." Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ bĩu môi, thở dài:"Thật sự quá dầy da mặt ."

Ngao Bái đứng ở thật lớn thạch tiều thượng, không hề chớp mắt nhìn chăm chú vào tây hải phương hướng, gió lạnh như đao tước ở hắn trên mặt, gào thét đâm vào hắn tì phế, dẫn tới hắn dũ phát mãnh liệt ho khan.

Hắn sắc mặt đã trắng bệch như tờ giấy, cả người đều bừng tỉnh trong gió ánh nến, giống nhau ngay sau đó liền muốn trôi đi.

Nhưng đang nhìn đến tận trời thượng phi tường hồng nhạt thân hình khi, kia một khắc, hắn đôi mắt rất sáng.

Thậm chí ban đêm trễ màn trời lý Bắc Đẩu tinh, đều không thể thất cập sáng ngời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể che dấu chính mình tức giận, lại cảm thấy như vậy toan sáp - này ngốc tử, này vô liêm sỉ ngốc tử, này ở dùng khổ nhục kế ngốc tử, này ở dùng khổ nhục kế trang đáng thương gạt người ngốc tử, thật sự phu nhân rất... Rất làm cho người ta tức giận.

Phấn long đi vào trước mặt hắn, cúi xuống long thân, miệng phun nhân ngữ, giống như ác ngôn ác ngữ mở miệng:"Mau lên đây."

Ngao Bái đầu ngón tay run lên, muốn vuốt ve trước mắt hồng nhạt thân hình, lại không dám,"Đi chỗ nào."

Phấn long phiết phiết long đầu, không được tự nhiên nói:"Về nhà."

Ngao Bái chậm rãi ngừng thở, che miệng ho nhẹ hai tiếng, hắn liền nghe được chính mình thanh âm nói:"Hảo."

\- thế nhân không biết, nhưng từng là Long tộc hắn lại như thế nào hội không biết, long loại này sinh vật, chúng nó sinh mệnh có bao nhiêu dài, còn có cỡ nào cao ngạo, làm sao có thể cho phép người khác cưỡi ở chính mình trên người. Cho nên, một khi cho phép, đây là một cái hoàn toàn tuyên thệ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Phiên ngoại viết ta rất thống khổ , mọi người hẳn là cũng nhìn xem đau quá khổ, quỳ xuống đất cầu xin tha thứ a


End file.
